Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: The Afterlife
by Egyptian God Phoenix
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by the Hidden Leaf village after giving his life for the 4th Great Ninja War, but Kami has other things planned. Sending Naruto off to Earthland, how will our favourite blonde ninja face the challenges of a world full of mages? NarutoxHarem – Powerful!Naruto
1. Before it all began

**This is my first story so please go easy on me on the reviews. It's been a really tough decision on my part on whether or not I should write for the first time in my life, but I took it and I hope everyone likes what I am going to write. I appreciate good criticism like any other author would and I am safe to say that I am a people's person. However, please don't flame for no reason. It won't help me through the writing process and won't really give me anything to learn from, if I am doing anything wrong or whatnot. Thank you all for viewing the story. Now, let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

They deserted him. They literally deserted him.

Tsunade Senju, Onoki, Gaara Subaku, Mei Terumi and A, the respective kages of the Elemental Nations were knocked out cold, as they lied unconscious on the sidelines. Madara Uchiha had already made quick work with them during their fight and now the entire battle rested in the hands of the blonde haired ninja.

Those that stood by Naruto's side were either dead or just lost hope and had left the battlefield. With that, the young blonde was left to fend for himself against Madara Uchiha, the greatest enemy the shinobi world has ever known.

It was as Naruto once heard. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. That's true. However those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Now he had seen everything. He had comrades that just left him to die and the whole ninja world to die as a result. The few people that stood by him weren't even from his own village and his own villagers couldn't care less about him. This made the young man sigh in shame.

_Obito Uchiha_ was someone that made him want to grit his teeth. Naruto got over the fact that the person who was posing as Madara Uchiha, was none other than Kakashi's old teammate. However, it was Obito who was the reason for his parents dying in the first place. If it wasn't for that useless man, the blonde would still have parents and his childhood wouldn't have been a living hell. There was so much hate that he felt for the man, but he kept his calm when he uncovered the real secret about him on the battlefield. After a gruesome battle with Obito, Naruto was able to get the better hand and kill the fiend once and for all. Even though the poser had just died in battle, the _real_ Madara Uchiha rushed to the vicinity.

His former teammate _Sasuke Uchiha,_ was a whole different story.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Sasuke appeared on the battlefield and gave a smirk before plainly saying, "It's good to see you again dobe. Still the loser I see?"

With his smirk intact, he turned his attention towards his former teammate and everyone else, all of whom were looking on in wide-eyes to see the Uchiha here of all places. They thought that he wasn't going to join in on the war itself because no one could locate him and because of what he did in the 5 Kage Summit, they had no reason to believe what they were currently seeing.

Kurama growled in its cage as it saw another Uchiha member appear on the battlefield. If the bijuu knew one thing, it was that those eyes of the arrogant men of that clan that would cause their own downfall.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the onyx haired teenager before chuckling. "Good to see you too teme. Let's win this war shall we?" He exclaimed with a grin on his face before getting into a stance.

Sakura was surprised seeing her crush again. "Sasuke-kun! I knew you would come back to help us against the enemy!" She squealed with hearts in her eyes.

Everyone sighed seeing that the fan girl still didn't break out of her 'Sasuke' phase, and was acting this way even when it was on the battlefield. Naruto didn't really get much of a reaction like that because he got over Sakura a long time ago when he took the training trip with his late sensei Jaraiya. With that in mind, he didn't really care much for what the pink haired kunoichi was acting like right now.

"Hn, let's just get on with this you losers. Don't hold me back." Sasuke said before activating his **Sharingan**, as his pupils changed to a blood red colour with three spinning tomoe around its center. He smirked as he now had with him the dojutsu of his clan and with that, he quickly rushed towards Madara at top speed while the other ninjas watched him.

"**Susanoo**!" The young Uchiha yelled, as a tall purple colored skeleton possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin surrounded him.

"Don't make this mistake Sasuke. I will kill you before you can even blink." Madara exclaimed darkly as he glared blazingly at the younger male of his clan and crossed his arms casually for battle.

However, the leader of the Uchiha clan didn't even need to launch an attack, because he had a surprised look on his face when Sasuke simply landed beside him with a shark eating grin on his face. With that, a smirk etched way to the older male's features and he nodded in approval before turning his expression towards the gathered ninja on the battlefield.

Everyone gasped seeing that Sasuke wasn't fighting against Madara. He wasn't just not fighting against Madara, he was standing beside the enemy like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Sasuke what are you waiting for!?" They all yelled out angrily in unison.

Sakura was wide-eyed seeing her crush "Sasuke-kun!" acting this way but she still thought he looked cool with the enemy."_Sasuke-kun is tricking Madara. That's right! Sasuke-kun would never betray us!_" She exclaimed in her head, trying to come up with any logical explanation.

Naruto was more realistic and knew that his former teammate once again had left them to fend for themselves but only this time, he was siding with the enemy that planned on destroying the entire shinobi race. He wondered if such arrogance was an Uchiha thing and sighed sadly. Even though he knew that Sasuke had betrayed him and the other ninjas on the battlefield, Naruto felt the need to ask the man about it.

"Why? Sasuke what did we do to you for you to side with the enemy? This is Madara Uchiha, the one that wants to kill us all!" Naruto questioned as he couldn't understand what was going on in the young Uchiha's mind right now.

Kurama had a neutral expression while on looking this scene unfold. "**I knew it. Those arrogant fools can never be trusted.**" The bijuu grimly said to itself as the stupidity and arrogance of that wretched clan had shown itself once more.

This was totally madness.

Everyone in Konoha knew that Sasuke was an avenger by heart but for him to turn against them and pick Madara over them was the worst choice that he could have ever made. He had betrayed them to go to Orochimaru for power and even then they had forgiven him. They learned that Sasuke had killed Itachi Uchiha, his own brother that the young man wanted to kill ever since he became a ninja. After all of that, he still was betraying them? What was his reasoning behind this?

The shinobi from the other villages could only watch in horror at the turn of events. The people of Kumogakure had already declared the young man as a kill on sight bingo edit for what he did to Killer Bee in the past. However, Naruto had somehow convinced them to let it go just enough in time for the people of Kumo to realize that Sasuke did not successfully capture their Jinchuriki. Gaara saw the hatred that Sasuke held and knew that the male Uchiha was long gone but Naruto was there to tell him to lose that tone because he could probably save him. The other ninjas that didn't know Sasuke didn't care for him at all because they knew he was a low life traitor and that's all that he'll ever be in his miserable life.

Naruto remembered what Itachi told him, "Protect my little brother Naruto. I leave it in your hands" with the rarest smiles he had ever seen on the elder Uchiha member's face. The blonde had really started to lose his cool with Sasuke but because Itachi had told him this, he still had to believe that the young Uchiha could be saved. However... he frowned seeing Sasuke now. There was no going back and now, Naruto had to act for the betterment for them all.

Sasuke looked blankly at the people on the battlefield with a smirk at the sight of them being so confused right now. He turned towards his former teammate Naruto, "Dobe don't even bother with your lame speech. Now you will all die!" He exclaimed before taking out his sword with a scrawl on his face. He looked at the ninjas with disgust and then went charging at everyone in sight.

Madara smirked seeing this turn of events and then followed suit. This was excellent as the young Uchiha was on his side and that made everything much easier. He saw that Sasuke wasn't as foolish as he originally thought and was proud of that fact.

"I am so sorry Itachi. I really am. I can't help your brother any longer." Naruto said with a sad sigh as he knew what was going to happen now. This was the final straw and Sasuke wasn't going to live through this and he knew that for a fact.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu**!" The blonde shouted as he made as many exact replicas of himself in huge layers of smoke as he possibly could. This was in supplement with his **Kurama's Chakra Mode** now enveloping him, giving him a golden flash like appearance and then charged at both of the Uchiha members with all he had. '_There is no turning back now Sasuke, I hope you find some sort of peace in the afterlife_.' He thought to himself as he quickly began rushing towards his miserable excuse for a teammate and the greatest traitor of them all.

It was a total massacre.

True as they thought, Sasuke was an avenger and he died as an avenger.

"**NOW IS YOUR CHANCE NARUTO!**" Came the roar of Kurama, the 9-tailed fox from inside the blonde's seal.

Naruto struck his former teammate shouting, "**Rasengan!"**, the A-rank jutsu that took the shape manipulation of one's chakra to the highest point possible.

He was proud to say that his father, Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village had created but it was his late sensei, Jiraya of the Sannin that had taught him the legendary technique. Naruto was more proud of the fact that he was the only one that took the jutsu to a whole new level, when he added his chakra nature affinity to it.

As the jutsu connected, it pierced through the young Uchiha's heart along the way, as his limp body fell lifeless on the ground below. Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha that lived his whole life as an avenger, succumbed to death because of his own arrogance.

The blonde looked sadly seeing that his former teammate was always going to be a spoiled brat that thought that his dojutsu would always be the answer. He was sure that Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, the gentle spirit that was the one person that he realized didn't succumb to the hatred of the Uchiha clan, would be rolling in her grave right now if she was watching this battle and observing her son acting this way.

His bijuu, Kurama nodded in agreement. "**Good riddance! Now we have one more of those fools to deal with.**" It yelled from inside the seal.

Naruto then turned towards his attention towards Madara Uchiha, only to see him laughing hysterically.

"It's your turn. This ends here!" Naruto roared as he made more shadow clones as a diversion to save as many people as he could by taking them away from the battlefield. This was so that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the upcoming battle.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Madara Uchiha your reign of terror ends here! I will stop you at all costs!" Naruto shouted with blood oozing down his mouth as he was barely holding it together against Madara.

The battle between the two had been intense and it took a lot out of Naruto to bring himself to this point. Madara had the power of the bijuu on his side and things weren't looking good at all. However Naruto knew that there was a way for him to save the people of this world and bring peace. He had been entrusted that by his late sensei Jiraiya and he would be damned if he let the man down.

The Uchiha founder smirked seeing the young Uzumaki looked at Naruto amusingly before shrugging his shoulders, "How will you do anything? You are not Hashirama. You are not my equal. Don't bother giving me your reasoning because you have none. You will die along with the others around you!" Madara exclaimed and then proceed to activating his **Rinnegan**, as his eyes morphed into a ripple-like pattern, which spread over his eyeballs, with light purple sclerae and a light dark purple irides.

Kurama seethed with rage while observing Madara Uchiha from its Jinchuriki's eyes. "**...to know he has Rikudo ji-ji's eyes!**" The fox growled to itself.

The elder Uchiha then stepped forward in order to try and take control of the battle by harnessing the power of the bijuu that he had under his command using the Gedo Mazo statue.

This very statue was a pain because it held the power of the bijuu inside of it and was known as the empty vessel for Juubi, the ten tails. When Naruto realized what the statue was about from the inside knowledge from Kurama, he seethed at the sight and prepared himself. He wasn't going to let anything happen. There would be no Juubi released on this plane. Even though Obito had successfully sealed away the chakra of the 8-tails, Naruto was able to retrieve a portion of the chakra, so that Killer Bee could live. However, Naruto was in control of the battle and was able to defeat Obito before the Uchiha male could toss the excess chakra of Kurama from Kinkaku and Ginkaku, both of whom were pseudo-jinchuriki of the 9-tails, into the statue. With that, Obito's plan was a failure and that was when the co-founder of Konohagakure stepped into the picture and began battling with Naruto.

Meanwhile, Madara's eyes widened when he heard a loud noise in the background and turned to see what the fuss was about. Naruto himself was confused as he looked towards the statue to see what was going on.

The statue was shaking uncontrollably and that caught both Madara's and Naruto's interest, because that sort of action wasn't normal. Madara knew this and he was really intrigued with what was going on.

"**Oi! What is happening with that statue!?**" Kurama growled from inside the seal.

The blonde Jinchuriki shook his head in confusion at the sight of the statue as he was on the same page with the fox right now. "I don't know Kurama but there is only one way to find out!" Naruto exclaimed to his bijuu.

Naruto realized that he might have a chance to change the tides of this battle because of the shaking statue before him. Even if it was a slim chance, he had to take it because he wasn't going to let Madara Uchiha win this war and seeing the man totally oblivious to his surroundings, gave Naruto the window of opportunity. Naruto only hoped that what he was going to do would work out in the end.

He charged towards his opponent with a **Rasengan** in his hand and vanished in a cloud of smoke as he muttered, "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**". This was Naruto's chance because the older Uchiha male didn't realize that this was all part of the plan he had come up with.

Madara looked in shock to see Naruto wasn't aiming that jutsu at him and then turned around to see the blonde striking the statue instead. "You foolish Uzumaki. There is no way you can damage the-" The Uchiha couldn't finish his speech as his eyes widened when he saw the Gedo Mazo cracking from the move.

Eyes bulging and a raging feeling enveloping him, the co-founder of the Hidden Leaf village rushed off towards the statue, in order to stop from whatever was making it act this way. He had to before it was too late for his plans. He had worked too hard for them to fail him now. However, to everyone's shock, the black Zetsu made it just in the nick of time and helped buy some time for his master. Madara smirked at his loyal minion had done the job and looked at the shocked Naruto and his smirk could only grow wider from that.

"Good job Zetsu. Now there is no stopping me." Madara exclaimed to his minion as he approached the land, while Naruto could only watch in horror.

It was clear as day. The leader of the Uchiha clan was going to absorb the power of the remaining bijuu. Even with his current ninja prowess, Naruto couldn't stand a chance if Madara was to absorb the power of 8 tailed beasts. The young man knew that there was only way to save everyone from the terror of Madara Uchiha now. It was a dangerous move but... he had to do it, if it meant saving everyone in the Elemental Nations from that mad man.

"**I don't know what you're planning Naruto but I don't like it!**" Kurama roared loudly in concern for his blonde Jinchuriki.

The blonde didn't reply to Kurama as he had no time right now. He quickly rushed towards the statue as fast as he could with his **Kurama Chakra Mode** activated and placed his hand on it upon reaching the designated area, causing Madara to go wide-eyed because Naruto had arrived before he could. Naruto then drew blood by biting his thumb and whispered, "**Summoning Style: Curse of Sealing**!" as a blue light enveloped the area, causing the whole Gedo Mazo to shake more uncontrollably than it already was. The light then started to draw itself towards Naruto.

"**W-What... is happen...in...g**" Kurama screamed in protest before its voice got silent, making Naruto frown deeply. Its Jinchuriki was really starting to grow concerned, but didn't have the time seeing as the look on his enemy's face was anything to go on.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Madara screamed as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way that the blonde Uzumaki could have done such a feat. There was no way! He quickly ran towards the shook up statue for a means of stopping what was going on.

The Uchiha tried to negate any effect that Naruto pulled but to no avail and now, could only watch on in rage as the powers of the bijuu were now flowing into the young Uzumaki. Madara seethed at the careless mistake he made to let Naruto live and now he was paying the price in full. There was no way out of it and he clenched his fists while gritting his teeth at the display. He knew that the Uzumaki were a dangerous clan and this had proved it.

Naruto smirked at the look of disbelief on his opponent's face. You lose Madara!" The young man exclaimed as his whole body started to glow with a bright light as he was now in control of all of the chakra of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki along with his own bijuu Kurama. The power was immense and Naruto couldn't realize how much strength he was feeling coursing through his body right now.

Madara could only grit his teeth to what he was witnessing now and figured that he had only one way to end this, and that was to fight even if the situation seemed against him. He charged Naruto with lightning speeds, only to have his hand slashed off by a swift swipe of youki induced power from Naruto who started smirking as Madara was easily struck down.

"Argghhhh!" The Uchiha leader cried in agony as blood gushed from his body. Madara seethed further knowing how powerful Naruto had become because of this transformation and there was no way for him to win now. This was a total failure!

Following suit, Naruto rushed forward and swiftly eliminated the Black Zetsu that was still on the battlefield with ease, while the creator of the creature was gnashing his teeth in outrage. Even with Madara's prowess as a formidable ninja, considering the fact that his opponent now had the chakra of all the tailed beasts, he stood no chance and he knew that for a fact.

In the end, Madara paid the ultimate price by challenging the blonde shinobi and his reign of terror ended with Naruto piercing his heart and practically all of the cells in his body with his legendary SS-ranked jutsu, **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **before the Uchiha could absorb the jutsu with his **Rinnegan**. Madara's body fell to the ground lifeless as the battle was now finally and undeniably over.

The young Uzumaki sighed in relief as he got the element of surprise and defeated his enemy. He turned groggily to see the other ninjas on the other side of the battlefield that he had ordered to get away from the scene and smiled softly, even though he couldn't see them right now.

Madara Uchiha's plan of releasing Juubi, the 10 tails beast that had once caused havoc on the world only for the Sage of the Six Paths to seal it in himself to prevent the world from destruction, was foiled. The Uchiha's plan of turning every human into a mind slave with his "**Infinite Tsukuyomi**" could not be completed and they all had Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki to thank for it all.

Naruto knew that he didn't have much longer since the sealing that he performed required his life as a sacrifice. He wondered why he didn't die as he was supposed to. He looked around the battlefield and saw a white light glowing brightly nearby. He fell to his knees as he grew weaker by the second until he was enveloped in the light itself.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it? There are a lot of things that may not follow with the canon and honestly, it's never been my intention to follow the canon. All of the reasoning is there and I hope everyone liked what they read. If not, I sincerely urge you to read on because it's simply a first try for me in the writing field and I'm going to learn more. I would like your support and if you can find it to accept that, I'll really appreciate it. Thank you for reading the chapter and for viewing my story. You guys rock. I have the pairings a secret for now, but they will be revealed really soon so don't worry about it! Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**


	2. Flashbacks

**I am proud to present the second chapter of the story to you all. Please keep posting reviews and I will do my best to provide all of you the fastest updates I can. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

"Where am I and what is going on here?" Naruto asked weakly as he started groggily got up. He then began to observe his surroundings.

He was confused as hell and was going to say something else and that was when he fell to his knees, as images of his past started bombarding his mind.

* * *

**Flashback session starts**

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 4**

* * *

"…and stay out you demon brat!" Yelled Maya, the orphanage owner who had just kicked out Naruto from the only residence he had ever known in his life.

Naruto cried as he ran as fast as he could, while hiding from the villagers that were looking at him in disgust and anger. This made no sense to Naruto because he never did anything wrong to the orphanage people. He was always kind to them so why was that orphanage lady so mean to him? Why did she kick him out of his home? He didn't know what to do now!

The young child crawled into a corner and whimpered, "What... What did I ever do to deserve this?" before crying as he continued, "...Why do they keep calling me demon brat?"

The blonde didn't know why the people in the village kept on treating him so badly. He never did anything wrong to them so why was it always him that suffered their wrath? What did he ever do to them? Why did he repetitively get called such mean names? Why him?

Naruto ran from his position towards the Hokage Tower to find the Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. The blonde usually referred to the old man as 'ji-ji' because he always helped him out in the past. As soon as Naruto entered the tower, he started officially panicking with what he heard from the rude receptionist that was outside of the office.

That mean lady told Naruto that the Hokage had gone to a trip to the lands of Sunagakure and wasn't going to be back for a week or so. Naruto instantly started crying and ran all over the village area because he had no where to go now, no where to live. Naruto then saw a cardboard box by the garbage bins in an alley of the village and instantly crawled inside as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 5**

* * *

"Please stop it! Why are you doing this to me!?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as the villagers were beating on him constantly. This happened so much in the past and the people didn't care for the damage they were doing to him. Naruto didn't know why those mean people kept beating him up.

The young child was covered in blood from head to toe from the brutal beatings that the pathetic villagers had given him. Those vicious attacks launched on the blonde were so severe, that even the Kyuubi, the 9-tailed fox that was sealed inside of him during birth, renown for the rapid regeneration that it provided for its Jinchuriki, was having a hard time repairing. The Kyuubi was awake during this time and snorted at the ignorance of the villagers but knew that the child would pull through like he always did. He hated humans but if the child died then he would die as well so he had to repair the damages.

One villager yelled "Shut up you demon brat!" as he picked up a rock and threw it on Naruto's head, causing him to scream in pain while the man started snickering darkly at the crying blonde.

Shouts were heard from all over.

"Execute the demon!"

"This is for our children!"

"Don't let it survive this time!"

They all cheered watching Naruto cry in desperation, openly weeping for them to stop. They chuckled maniacally when the blonde pleaded for someone to save him from the beatings that the villagers inflicted on him, with no remorse what so ever. The villagers were proud of themselves for causing pain to the Kyuubi-brat as they called him and thought that they were doing the right thing in torturing and attacking the blonde.

However that came to a sudden halt because Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of the Leaf appeared while this was happening, with his ANBU operatives as he had heard the crying in the area. When the Hokage saw what was going on, he began leaking massive killer intent in the direction of the villagers which made everyone in the vicinity fall to their knees, gasping for breath.

He turned his attention towards his operatives who flinched at the cold look on their leader's face. "ANBU arrest the villagers that were behind and take them to the Torture &amp; Interrogation Department." He said before his face hardened further causing everyone to pale in fear. "**SHOW THEM NO MERCY!**" He darkly finished as he breathed painfully.

The group of masked ninja didn't hesitate before rushing into the distance.

The ANBU weren't fools as they knew how their leader was with the young blonde. They didn't want to question the Hokage when he was this made as it was absolute suicide doing so. The ANBU turned to the the people responsible for the attack, who were shouting in protest and simply glared at them, causing them to shrink. The operatives then grabbed the people and then headed towards to the Torture &amp; Interrogation Department. They snickered as they knew that Ibiki, the top interrogator of the Hidden Leaf Village would be having a lot of fun today.

The Hokage quickly ran towards the crying Naruto and held him close. Hiruzen broke down every time he had to save the young child from the villagers, his own people that he trusted more than anything. This sort of actions were not justified and he was furious at his people for doing this to Naruto. Hirzuen could only watch Naruto with tears as he saw the young child squirm painfully in his arms.

"Let's get you to the hospital Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said before saying sadly as he picked up the young blonde and headed to the medical wing.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 8**

* * *

Things were really looking up for Naruto Uzumaki at long last. A few years back, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village provided him with an apartment to live a few years back. The apartment wasn't that all that luxurious and did not meet the standards of the more extravagant places to live in, but Naruto didn't mind. The blonde was really thankful for his 'ji-ji' for giving him a place of his own seeing as he was on the streets for a while. Hiruzen had asked why Naruto wasn't going home to the orphanage and that was when the blonde told the Hokage what had happened to him.

Hiruzen was pissed as hell when he found out about Naruto getting kicked out of the orphanage and for the child to have been fending for himself ever since. He got depressed because the blonde was really close to him and hearing about what happened made him furious. After calming down from his rage, he quickly called forth his ANBU operatives and immediately had Maya, the orphanage lady executed for her crimes.

However the villagers didn't stop with their ways of cruelty against Naruto and that made him scared. Birthday, just the word should mean happiness for a young child but that wasn't the case for the blonde. The young Uzumaki was targeted the most badly on this day and it was always the single most painful day that he had to face in the year. Now since his birthday was near, Naruto didn't go out and chose to hide underneath a table in the corner of his apartment.

"Please don't beat me up this time. I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said while sniffling as the tortures he would receive on this day were the worst and the most painful. He looked around and saw that no one was coming in for now and smiled softly.

He quickly made some instant ramen and went to sleep on his bed, hoping that he wouldn't get targeted in the night by the villagers. Fortunately for him, the villagers didn't find him in his place as there was ANBU there to protect him from getting harmed.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 12**

* * *

The young Uzumaki had been enrolled in the academy for a couple of years now and couldn't be happier about it. After everything that Hiruzen had done for him in the past, Naruto had to prove himself to the old man and make him be proud of his accomplishments. The Hokage was like a surrogate grandfather to Naruto and the blonde wanted to show that he had what it took to become Hokage one day and protect the villagers also.

"…and that concludes today's lecture." spoke the chunnin instructor and class teacher Iruka Umino as he finished reading from his text book. He then closed the book and then put it into his desk drawer and got up from his chair.

Everyone in the classroom sighed in relief knowing that the boring lecture was done. Most of the people were rather smart but even them found it hard to keep their eyes open as they knew exactly how boring the man's lectures truly were. However among the students, were those that actually did fall asleep and they were Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka grew a tick mark on his head upon realizing that three of his students had dozed off during his lecture and that made him furious. He grabbed three board erasers from the desk drawer and then threw them on the trio. "Wake up you idiots!" He yelled with a heated glare aimed at the three young students and glared further seeing that the three were still sleeping.

Everyone else that was awake in the classroom sweatdropped at how lazy their fellow classmates were. They quickly got over that and started laughing hysterically, which caused the three students to slowly open their eyes at the sound of the laughter.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru rubbed their eyes and then started chuckling sheepishly, as they looked at their fuming teacher who looked at them with his glare intact. They quickly got up and nodded as they made their way out of the class, causing the other classmates to laugh and follow them outside seeing as the lecture was finally done with and they could go home.

Beside Iruka, stood Mizuki the other instructor that was offered the position to teach for this class. Mizuki saw all of this happen and then started smirking inwardly. "Soon you will fall into my hands you demon brat and I will kill you." He darkly said to himself as he slowly began to think about how to execute what he was planning. Iruka looked at the man with a confused look but shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 13**

* * *

Now it was time for graduation at the academy, at long last. Naruto sighed as he wasn't able to perform the **"Bunshin no Jutsu"** which was a requirement to pass the exam. The blonde had failed two times already and was currently considered the dead last at the academy. Naruto didn't know why but no matter what he did, he just couldn't master that jutsu. He would ponder upon why he couldn't do perform the move but he would turn back with no answers each time and that really infuriated him.

"…you failed Naruto!" Iruka spoke with sadness in his voice.

The class instructor looked at his blonde haired student with a frown because the kid had once again, flunked at the jutsu that was required to pass the graduating exam for the class. He watched on with a sad sigh as Naruto nodded weakly and walked out of the room with his head hung low. During this time, the scarred academy instructor didn't even notice that his helper at the academy, Mizuki was smirking as this plans were coming to fruition.

As Iruka looked around, he saw that Mizuki was no where in sight and he grew curious but shook his head as he turned to leave the classroom as well.

Naruto was currently outside of the academy, kicking stones on the side of the building with frustration. He didn't know how his clones always seemed to be so weird looking when he performed them. He was ashamed that he would have to tell his surrogate grandfather, the Hokage that he had failed the exam again because the blonde really wanted to pass to prove himself to Hiruzen.

"Naruto don't get discouraged. I have a preposition for you to pass and graduate from the academy with flying colours." Came the voice behind Naruto, who immediately perked up at what he just heard. If the man was right, then he could pass after all and that made him really happy.

The voice from behind Naruto was Mizuki, who started chucking at the blonde as he sat down beside him and then looked at him with a fake look of sympathy. The instructor knew that he had to carefully inform Naruto of what to do so that his own plans could be finally completed. Nodding to himself, Mizuki then proceeded with telling Naruto what to do.

The plan was that Naruto had to steal the Secret Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office. The blonde was really confused with what reasoning the instructor had for him to do such a thing but the man informed him that it was a stealth mission and was of the highest caliber. Naruto was really interested now because he had to do everything he could for him to become a ninja and he nodded happily as he made his way towards the Hokage office.

After getting the scroll, Naruto travelled towards the Forest of Death, where Mizuki told him he would be to pass the test. Naruto was really excited at this point because he could finally pass and become a ninja and save people. Those thoughts only made the blonde run faster towards his destination.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Iruka screamed as he appeared before the blonde at the Forest of Death.

The instructor had been informed by the Hokage that Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Sealing and the man couldn't believe it. Now he saw that the blonde really did steal the scroll and he was absolutely furious and wanted to know why Naruto did such a thing.

The young blonde blinked before scratching the back of his head while chucking sheepishly. He looked at Iruka with a big smile from his position. "Nothing Iruka-sensei! I took the scroll as I was asked from ji-ji's office. I pass the graduation exam now, right?" He questioned the man happily as he waved the scroll around in his hands, knowing he was almost on the path to becoming a true ninja.

Iruka gasped hearing this and narrowed his eyes. "Who told you this?" The chunnin instructor asked in a serious tone. The man already had a pretty good idea about who it was, but wanted to hear the blonde's explanation first before he could confirm his theories. He had suspected the one person to do this and so, the man waited patiently for an answer.

"It was Mizuki-sensei dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily before chuckling sheepishly at his verbal tic. The blonde scratched the back of his head once more with his smile still intact, while looking at the scarred academy instructor.

This just confirmed Iruka's suspicions and before he could say anything to the blonde, Mizuki suddenly appeared behind them who started laughing manically.

"Give me the scroll Naruto!" The white haired instructor at the academy yelled as he looked at the blonde.

Naruto grew confused as to why the man wanted the scroll for himself as he thought it was just a test. What Naruto didn't expect was with the information that followed. The blonde went wide-eyed when he heard Iruka telling him that it was just a plot for the white haired chunnin to steal the scroll. The blonde really started to feel terrible about stealing the scroll from his ji-ji now because he was played from the start. By the white haired traitor no less.

Naruto started to grit his teeth at the revelation but the next piece of information shocked him to the core.

"You know what you are hated Naruto?... It's because you are the 9-tailed fox!" Mizuki shouted before laughing manically as he observed the look of fear and disbelief of the blonde.

Naruto had now realized why the villagers had often referred to him as "Kyuubi-brat" as it made perfect sense. "I am the Kyuubi." He muttered out loud with tears in his eyes knowing now why he was hated, why he was treated like scum and why they belittled him at every chance.

"No you are not, Naruto. I know you are Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyuubi," Iruka said with a warm look on his face, successfully making Naruto feel much better as he knew now that not everyone hated him in the village.

At the end of the day, Naruto saved Iruka from getting killed by Mizuki by using the **Kage Bunshin Jutsu** as he created over a hundred exact replicas of himself and proceeded with beating Mizuki to an inch of his miserable life. It was that day that Naruto started to become a little more serious in life as he understood what it took to be a ninja and he couldn't be more proud of himself.

* * *

**Naruto at the age of 16**

* * *

The young Uzumaki looked over the Hidden Leaf village from on top of a tower with a smile on his face.

"So they added granny Tsunade's face to the hokage monument huh?" Naruto said to himself while chuckling softly as this only drove his purpose to becoming the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village even more.

He smiled remembering the female Sannin that he saved from herself during the mission he and Jiraiya partook in order to locate her so that she could become Hokage of the Leaf. He chuckled at the amusing memories the two of them shared as he had was had really looked up to the woman as a mother figure. He tugged on the necklace that she gave him which belonged to her grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the 1st Hokage of the Leaf. It was the one thing he made a bet on with Tsunade for learning the **Rasengan** and that made him happy about the recollection of that memory.

Naruto faintly remembered that a few years ago, he was appointed to Team 7 with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha as his teammates and Kakashi Hatake as the Jounin sensei as it might have been good and everything for the other teams but for him, the time he spent on that team was pointless.

In their time together they had learned only teamwork. Well that was not true at all actually. Sasuke learned much more from the Copy Ninja, seeing as Kakashi had taught the Uchiha his original jutsu, the **Chidori** while Naruto was in the background as he was taught practically nothing. His other teammate Sakura Haruno couldn't care less for her training. As long as her precious "Sasuke-kun!" as with her, she didn't mind being tossed to the side. Naruto didn't understand why Kakashi didn't make a shadow clone to teach him while he taught Sasuke but the blonde didn't really care about that now.

Naruto only had his real sensei Jaraiya of the Sannin to thank for his training because he was the only person who he would ever refer to as his teacher. The toad sage had taught the blonde the **Rasengan**, stealth and among other things. Naruto didn't really care that the man was a pervert because Jiraiya was a really nice person if you talked to him on a regular basis. He also looked at Iruka Umino as his sensei, who was also like his surrogate older brother.

A while back, his teammate Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru of the Sannin in his ridiculous quest for power for killing his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Everyone had realized that Sasuke was a flight risk but still the Hidden Leaf village praised the "Almighty Uchiha-sama" and stated that he would come back after killing his older brother. They had no idea of the nonsense they were sputtering at that time.

After that incident, his sensei Jiraiya took the opportunity in taking him on a three year training trip, which he just came back from. This training trip totally changed Naruto because he had become the ninja that would mark way for a new future in the Elemental Nations.

* * *

**End of Flashback session**

* * *

Things just kept on rushing back by the second making Naruto scream at recalling many painful memories from his past.

"Make it stop." Naruto whimpered as he gritted his teeth in discomfort.

He finally regained his composure to which his trembling stopped. Naruto then turned around when he thought he had spotted a glow and he was right. A bright light once again started to fill the vicinity and Naruto waited for what was to happen to him now.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't want to rush everything so I have a plan for releasing information bit by bit to you all. Please wait to see what will happen to the young blonde now. People might not like the way that other authors have Naruto beaten as a child, but the way I am going about it will teach him something later on in his life, which is what happened. Stay tuned! :)**

* * *

**To Mzr90: Thanks for the review and honestly I understand where you are coming from. I have yet to decide if Erza and Mira would be involved with Naruto as my profile just states that I like the pairing not that I will choose them to be in the story. Other than that I will make Naruto strong so you are right on that part. I just don't like reading weak and sissy Naruto fanfiction as they irritate me to no end. It's done in the series and this is different. Thanks for the support for saying I am a good first time writer as this is my first story. I hope to grow from this in the future. Thanks again!  
**


	3. Where am I?

**Now I happily present to you all the third chapter of my story. Please stay with me as I am moving a bit slow on the crossover part of the story, but it will be revealed soon. I want this to be as thorough as possible since this is my first fanfiction. Thank you for reading and keep on reviewing!**

* * *

As Naruto groggily woke up, he remembered the white light and wondered what had happened to him.

Then it all came running back.

His past memories, the war, his former teammate Sasuke, Madara Uchiha and practically everything else started returning to him. The young man winced as his brain was hitting an overload but he wasn't tough for nothing so he endured the pain. He mustered up the strength to pick himself up and then saw the most beautiful woman that he had laid eyes on looking fondly at him, and he blushed slightly at her angelic face.

The woman before him had long silvery-white hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a nicely fitted while extremely elegant looking white kimono, which only added to her overall natural beauty.

"**So you have awoken. I have been watching over you ever since you were born and to say it was interesting is quite the understatement. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Naruto-kun. I know you are wondering where you currently are and I'll answer that. You are in a limbo between life and death. As for myself, I am Kami, the creator of life.**" The Goddess explained as she looked at the blonde with a warm smile.

Naruto could only nod dumbly, knowing now that he was in the presence of Kami herself.

The blonde then looked at the Goddess intently. "So will I be sent to where I am destined to be sent, Kami-sama?" He asked before looking around and saw that it was only the two of them present at this location. He didn't really know why he was called into limbo as he figured that the choice was clear.

Kami blinked in confusion before raising an eyebrow. "**What are you talking about Naruto-kun?**" The Goddess asked in return, as she was rather curious.

"I mean when are you going to send me down below, where I truly belong?" Naruto explained as he couldn't be more confused than he was right now. He understood that he was present with the Goddess of Creation, but why would she even bother talking with him?

Kami gasped loudly with wide-eyes at hearing this from the young man. "**You are among the purest souls I have ever seen, Naruto-kun. How could you even speak of such a thing?**" She questioned sternly while narrowing her eyes at him.

In front of her was Naruto who had saved the ninja world from total destruction and he was implying that he belonged in hell?

Naruto sighed in relief before a look of hope formed in his eyes as he asked, "So did it work? Did I save them?"

The young man was really interested to hear if he was successful in his efforts. After all he had done everything for his village, including the other villages of the Elemental Nations. Sacrificing his life meant nothing to him since he knew that he did the right thing, by saving them from the maniac that is known as Madara Uchiha. He stood there patiently as anxiously waited for a reply from the Goddess.

Kami's expressions changed as her look now held nothing sadness."**You did save them Naruto-kun and congratulations for doing so by the way. I am really proud of you but at the same time, really angry at what happened after your passing.**" She answered before looking down in shame, still not getting over what she had to witness earlier.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at the Goddess, as he couldn't find words to give in response. Kami saw this and sighed sadly as she slowly made her way towards him and placed her hand on his forehead.

The blonde was going to ask what she was doing but it was then, that a new barrage of images started rushing into his head.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's head.**

* * *

The people that were watching from a faraway distance rushed towards the battlefield. They cheered when they saw Madara Uchiha's corpse but frowned seeing that Naruto had passed away as well.

More and more people started to gather around as a result.

Gaara Subaku the fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, Onoki the third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, A the fourth Raikage of Kumogakure, Mei Terumi the fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure and Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure were also present with the rest of the shinobi on the battlefield as their wounds had finally been treated by the medical teams that came by a short while back.

"Let's all mourn for the loss of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who saved the ninja world as we know it," The kages said while looking at the fallen figure of Naruto with a soft expression on their face.

They had burned Madara's body so that there would be no way for the Uchiha to ever get revived again. Everyone was relieved that their number 1 enemy of all time was finally dead and they indeed had only one person to thank for their survival. Everyone lowered their heads and mourned for their blonde hero except for a select few.

Those people belonged to the Hidden Leaf village.

As it turned out. the villagers of the Leaf still thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi reincarnated and were beyond happy that he was finally dead. This was confirmed when everyone on the grounds of the battle field saw the group of Leaf ninja cheering as they eyed the corpse of their war hero.

Ninjas from the other villages could only growl with anger at the display.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Saving your pathetic village from my instable condition, protecting every single one of you from Pein's invasion and now keeping you alive from Madara Uchiha, you still hate him?" Gaara roared as he raised his killer intent at the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, wondering why his best friend was loyal to such disgusting people in the first place.

A, Onoki and Mei agreed wholeheartedly with the Kazekage as they glared at the villagers of Konoha with a look of disgust on their face. The kages had made it their goal to proclaim their respect for Naruto as they believed the blonde to be their true hero. What they were witnessing from the Leaf ninja didn't make sense to them at all, knowing that the person they were disrespecting happened to be their one and only saviour.

Onoki stepped forward as his expression hardened. "We will honor the sacrifice Naruto made for every one of us. He has brought us victory and he will be remembered for all times!" The old man roared as loudly as he could, to which the shinobi of Iwagakure cheered at the top of their lungs in agreement.

The villagers of Konoha didn't agree as one shinobi calmly walked forward to where Naruto's body as he slowly gathered oil in his mouth which was created by chakra, spitting it out. "**Fire Style: Flame Bullet Jutsu!**" The Leaf ninja muttered as he ignited the oil, and a flame bullet was launched at Naruto's dead corpse. The body started burning it into smithereens and the jutsu user simply stepped back with a smirk.

Ninjas from the other villages could only watch this with shock and anger.

"What kind of monsters are you people?" The true followers of the war hero shouted in unison, as they raised their killer intent to an all-time high. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, as it was a horrendous display.

Many of the Leaf ninja smirked and chanting was heard all over the battlefield.

"The demon is dead!"

"We can sleep easily from now on!"

"Let's burn his belongings in the village as well!"

Mei, A, Gaara and Onoki were watching this with suppressed rage as they wanted to destroy Konoha completely for what they did to the hero that saved them all from destruction. However, they kept their thoughts to themselves seeing as Naruto wouldn't want them to act this way towards his village because even after all that they had done to him in the past, he was still so forgiving.

They turned to Tsunade who they thought was someone special to Naruto and were shocked to the core to see that she was rejoicing as well as she chanted along with her shinobi with a bright smile on her face. The kages could watch this in honor as they didn't know what to say.

Tsunade turned to see the looks of disbelief on her fellow kages face. She huffed as she caught her breath seeing as she was cheering so loudly before darkly saying, "I was only using the brat for the money his parents had in their accounts to pay off my gambling debts. I always hated him because Kushina was like a daughter to me and that Kyuubi brat killed her and I have been hating him ever since. Jaraiya was a fool to have ever cared for him in the first place!"

The Legendary Medic finished with a smirk and then started to cheer once again at the top of her lungs. The villagers of Konoha cheered along with their Hokage with a bright smile on their face, knowing that the woman was a true hero in their eyes. "Good riddance to the Kyuubi-brat!" They all roared as now, they were finally free from Naruto forever.

The other kages glared at Tsunade and the people of her village with disgust. Their killing intent leaked, making the ones that were cheering stop dead in their tracks as a look of fear surfaced to their features.

"From here on out Konoha is our enemy. For doing such a thing to the one person I trusted more than anyone in the pathetic village of the leaves, I hereby cut all ties to Konoha." Gaara said coldly as finally regained his composure.

The red haired leader of the Sand couldn't believe the nerve of that damn Hokage, sputtering such nonsense about his best friend, who had repetitively saved his life. The shinobi of Sunagakure roared in approval as they agreed with their Kazekage's words completely. They quickly turned towards the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village with a heated glare on their face.

A turned to his villagers as his expression held coldness, "Kumogakure cuts all ties to Konoha as well. Any alliance we had in the 5-kage summit is hereby nullified. To do this to the one person I admired, you all deserve worse!" He roared at the end of his speech before a blazing glare formed on his face as he eyed the Leaf ninja.

The shinobi of Kumogakure nodded without hesitation with their Raikage's words and chanted Naruto's name as their savior. They had the pleasure of seeing the blonde in action during the war and they respected him highly. They couldn't believe that the people of Konohagakure were such monsters!

"We have held great hatred for Konoha for Minato Namikaze for what he had done in the past during the 3rd ninja war. Now from what I see here we had it right the first time. Konoha will remain Iwagakure's enemy and it will stay that way for all times. I respect the gaki for his accomplishments here and he will be considered a hero for my people but Konoha is of no concern to us." Onoki said harshly as he looked over at his villagers before taking a deep breath, and then glaring at the people of Konoha.

Ninjas from Iwagakure smiled brightly and cheered for the hero that had saved them all from Madara's wrath. Naruto was their saviour and they would respect him for all times to come. They immediately turned towards the shinobi of Konohagakure as a snarl formed on their face.

Mei turned towards her people before yelling, "People of Kirigakure! Naruto is our savior and the village he died to protect has abandoned him to the worst degree possible. We will not be a part of any alliance to such a disgraceful group of ninjas and civilians. We also cut our ties to Konoha!"

The leader of Kirigakure proceeded with raising her right hand before loudly chanting Naruto's name. Her villagers quickly followed suit as they began roaring with approval with their own chants. The Mist villagers quickly turned towards the people of the Leaf as they looked at them with disgust and anger, wondering what was wrong with them.

Tsunade gasped at what just happened as she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it! Her village lost all ties... all because of the Kyuubi brat? He was to be remained hated forever, so why were the other villagers so adamant on looking at him with pride and respect? Kushina was like her daughter so it didn't make sense to her at all. Naruto being born was the reason Kushina died, and that was the reason why Tsunade hated him so blindly. The brat doesn't deserve the respect. No way!

"No you can't do this! The brat deserved what was coming to him and now, we are finally free from his chaos. Don't do this to our village. It's not fair!" The Legendary Medic exclaimed with a pleading face, trying to come up with some way that could change the mind of the other villagers. They needed to understand that the Kyuubi-brat was to be hated and not respected.

The Leaf ninja were also shocked to see that they lost all of their alliances. They agreed with their Hokage as it was their duty to kill their enemy, which they considered was the Kyuubi-brat of their village. They didn't care that Naruto saved them all because they thought that Madara was doing a good thing for them. They understood that he was going to put an end to the Kyuubi-brat and that meant only good things. Why are the other villagers respecting the brat!?

Gaara growled as he turned towards the Hokage with a heated glare, causing Tsunade to shrink. "This is what you deserve Tsunade. You and your villagers will be punished for your unjustified hatred for Naruto. Now get the hell out of here before we start killing you pathetic group of people!" The Kazekage roared coldly before turning away from the disgusting woman.

The redhead didn't want to hear any more nonsense from the foolish woman, nor did he want to look at her disgusting villagers either. He believed in Naruto with all his heart and considered the blonde to be his best friend. What the people of Konoha did to him, showed him that they were never to be trusted. He was the Jinchuriki of Shukaku and understood what it felt to be hated for something which wasn't under one's control. However, what he felt in his village paled in comparison to what his best friend felt. There was no way that he was ever going to hear such nonsense from those fools again.

A, Mei and Onoki nodded in agreement before they made the same comment to their villagers. Every shinobi of Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure followed suit with their eyes narrowed at the people of Konoha. They wanted nothing more than to wipe them off the map because of their blind hatred towards the one they considered to be their true hero. However, they halted in their thoughts as they remembered the forgiving nature of Naruto and sighed deeply before reluctantly letting the disgusting Leaf ninjas go.

The ninjas in question didn't spare a second to get away from the battlefield. They knew now that they were in grave danger as all of the other villagers had now cut ties with them, so they had to think of something fast. They realized that they shouldn't have done what they did to Naruto in front of the other villagers, seeing as they will never forgive them. They thought they did the right thing by destroying the Kyuubi brat's body, but sighed knowing that it's in the past now. They could do nothing but frown at the glares they were receiving from the other villagers and slowly walked towards Konoha.

Sakura smirked as she turned towards her friend before saying, "The demon is dead and I am so happy now! Just as soon as we get back to the Hidden Leaf Village, I will mourn for my Sasuke-kun as he deserves it and not that stupid demon."

Ino matched her friend's smirk and gave her a nod as she agreed wholeheartedly. The both of them wanted nothing more than to hold a beautiful funeral for Sasuke Uchiha, and hail him as a true hero for what he did. From what they understood, it was that Sasuke came to kill Naruto on the battlefield so that should be hailed as leadership quality.

"My tou-san was right about him all along. I played my part telling that demon that he was someone special to me to get his secrets. Well good riddance." Hinata said before chuckling darkly, causing Ino and Sakura look at her with a bright smile as they gave her a happy nod.

Neji couldn't get angrier at hearing this. He admired Naruto's resolve ever since he was defeated by him at the Chunnin Exams. He started remembering what he told the blonde during those exams, most referring to his cage seal. Now he was starting to understand why the Hidden Leaf village was cursed. It was simply because they held such petty blind hatred.

Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were depressed by this as well. They didn't think of Naruto as the Kyuubi reincarnated, but they just simply didn't care much about him in the past. Now they realized how wrong they truly were, as the true colors of their fellow villagers had started to show itself. The trio did not like what they were seeing at the moment. It was not the village they knew of.

As it turned out only Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jaraiya, Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku, Neji Hyuuga and Iruka Umino, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, and Udon were the ones that truly admired Naruto and respected him. Those people knew the sort of person the blonde really was.

Among them were neutral parties that just didn't care what happened to Naruto, but didn't hate on him either. They just simply didn't care about him.

The rest of Konoha placed blind hatred for him and now they were going to suffer greatly for it.

The Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage and Raikage frowned deeply at the horrendous display of the Hidden Leaf village as their hatred as going to kill them in the future and it was looking to be by their hands if they had anything to say about it. They disrespected the efforts of their hero Naruto and were so cruel to him and that sort of thing never slides without having severe consequences.

The villagers of Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure seethed in rage when they saw the retreating figures of the shinobi of Konohagakure. They admired Naruto for his efforts and he would be their hero for all times to come but for the villagers of Konoha to do that to him was unforgivable! Those damn people were lucky that their kages were here or it the entire battlefield would have become strained by Konoha's blood.

After everything Naruto did for them, they still hated him.

The kages now had their new alliance to maintain and they dubbed it "**The Great Naruto Alliance**" and walked to the war headquarters to finalize their alliance.

Of course they had to inform the other smaller villages that Naruto was thought fondly of to let them know what Konoha did to their hero.

* * *

**Outside Naruto's head.**

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees with tears rolling down his face at what he had to see. He lowered his head before weakly saying, "I… I did everything I possibly could for them. I was tortured and hated by them. I was sold overpriced items and the food I ate was rotten at most times. Now this happens to me? Why… why me?"

This was the most painful thing he had ever had the displeasure of witnessing in his life.

Seeing Tsunade the person that he looked up to as a mother-figure was using him, for her own selfish needs? This was becoming too much for him to bare. She had played him perfectly and he didn't even bother checking on her emotions to see what she really felt about him, because Naruto thought that the woman really cared about him. Why did Tsunade blame him for his mother's death? What kind of reason was that to hate him? There so many other things that he could think of, but knew that it just wasn't worth it any more and accepted that with a heavy heart.

Even Hinata hated him? Sure he had known about her stalking him and would have considered the female Hyuuga as a little sister, if she actually talked to him. Hearing Hinata using him to get secrets out of him was really starting to get on his nerves.

He knew about Sakura and Ino. Of course he did. Ever since he was young, those two would fawn over Sasuke like lost puppies and didn't do anything else. It disheartened Naruto thinking more about this because the traitor of the village he resided from, would get hailed so much for doing nothing but betray them constantly. He wasn't surprised by what they thought of him because it was clear as day in his eyes.

Naruto had to smile softly at the ones that did respect him. His friend Gaara and the other kages that stood up for him and respected him, really did rekindle his spirits exponentially. His smile brightened at the sight of the villagers of those respective kages being so kind in their words and cheering him on. The blonde realized that those 4 Great Ninja Villages would only grow stronger from now on. He held no more feelings towards Konoha, not any more. For what they did... it was simply the last straw. The young man smiled and silently wished that the ones that really did respect him, would grow stronger and prosper.

Kami shed a few tears seeing Naruto so broken and slowly gave him a sad nod. "**I am so sorry for you having received such pain Naruto-kun and believe me it tore me up seeing you get hurt and even now it is hard for me to keep it together. However it is not over.**" The Goddess said softly as she kept her soft eyes fixed on the blonde.

Naruto looked at the Goddess with mild surprise, negating everything that he had to see in his mind. Rubbing his eyes, he wiped away the tears he had and smiled softly as he looked over at her. "What do you mean Kami-sama?" He asked as his curiosity was now officially peaked.

Kami wiped her tears and gave Naruto as her expressions turned to warmth. "**I am giving you a chance to start over with a new life Naruto-kun.**" The Goddess of Creation said while she smiled softly, seeing the small look of hope that was slowly surfacing in the young man's eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the end of the third chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now let's get some facts straight. I made Tsunade evil and why? I felt like it. Cliche? I don't really care about that because I don't understand how it was such. Honestly, it is a new twist for me as I have seen it in really rare occasions. As for the other villagers of Konoha that still hate Naruto with a passion well I felt like adding that too. The Hinata part? Well I'm sure quite a few people might have closed the browser upon reading that part, but I can't satisfy everyone's needs, and that's a fact. This is the reason why I was hesitant to write for the first time because I knew what I was doing might likely not receive much well-liked reviews, but I have taken the risk, and I only hope you all keep reading the further chapters. What happened to Kurama and the powers of the other bijuu that Naruto absorbed in the first chapter? That will be explained in the next one.**

**I realize that people might not really like the pull I set up on the hatred for Naruto, but it hardly matters in this story. After all, it's a crossover where Naruto has passed away and will have a new life. So if you are upset about what I did, don't lash out because I took the road that I thought was right and not everyone is perfect in their decisions. However, I stick by mine because I don't want to appear as someone that can't honor what they did. If I chose the right path in dealing with Konoha here, thanks for agreeing. If you think I didn't, please don't flame about it. If you see that you can't continue, just move on. You actually might like what happens in the following chapters so you never know. Keep a positive outlook on this, please. Thanks.**

**I want to make this fanfiction unique and I know this chapter may cause a lot of people to either read the further chapters with interest, or it could just simply drive them away. However, I plead to you all to keep reading because it is my first story. Doing so will only encourage me to write more and improve on my work for future stories of mine. What problems I may have in my writing can get solved if the people that are interested, talk to me and keep on helping me through my first time here. Thank you so much once again for reading!**

* * *

**To mahpa: Thanks for the review buddy! I will post the pairings as a secret as I want this story a little lengthy so it will be done a little chapters ahead. I am planning something which could either break my story entirely or could just add to its image so stay tuned. Thanks again!**

* * *

**To Mzr90: I am sorry I couldn't get back to you when you sent me your private message. My account is brand new so I cannot look at my inbox until 24 hours have passed so I will reply back when the error message gets removed from my profile under messages. Oh and I agree. I will have a struggle phase later on in the story to show how he progresses in the upcoming chapters so don't worry about that. The part of Naruto getting beat up as a child, well I will have a lot of things that don't follow the series so that may be help out. I want him to feel that hatred for him to overcome it later. It is a part of the story so I hope you can understand that and keep reading if it interests you later on.**

**Honestly I like reading Naruto fanfiction more than watching the series to be honest with you. There will come times when I will ask how the story is going and I might ask you in advance so please stay with me on this. Thanks so much for sticking around for another review.**


	4. Explanations

**I hope you are all with me from the last chapter. I know it was a new idea and that may have drove some of you away but honestly I wanted a change from the usual stuff so I thought I might play around with the story a little bit. Don't hate on me because of that because I am just starting here and I need some creativity in me to get better at writing. Thanks to those that are still with me. Let's continue!**

* * *

The young man was frozen with what he just heard from the Goddess of Creation.

"…a new life Kami-sama? Naruto slowly asked, not wanting to trust his voice.

Of course he was interested considering the fact that had faced such hardships in his life in the Elemental Nations all because of his home village. Even though he had been given a new perspective in life seeing the way that the other villages were looking at him with so much respect and admiration, Naruto couldn't help but think that his past life was too blank.

Taking those points in mind, why wouldn't he jump for the offer from the Goddess herself?

However, Naruto wondered why he was being presented with such a great honor but he knew better than to judge the Goddess for her decision. Therefore the blonde just stood there as he waited anxiously for her answer.

Kami nodded before smiling softly. "**You will be sent to a new dimension is what I mean Naruto-kun. I strongly believe that you deserve another chance in life and I know for a fact that if anyone is of a need for a new start, it is you Naruto-kun. You will live a new life without the hatred that you faced in hidden leaf village and you will be away from the ninja world itself. You have done enough for that place and I believe it's time for you to move on.**" She explained as she was more than happy to grant this opportunity to the young man.

Having seen Naruto's past life and everything he had to endure yet keeping true to himself, gave the Goddess all the more reason to do so.

Naruto smiled in return and picked himself up as he had to stay strong throughout this. "Okay Kami-sama you have me sold so I totally agree! When can I be sent to whatever place you are going to send me to!? I am ready as I'll ever be!" He exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

The young blonde knew that living a new life could finally give him a shot at happiness, and he wouldn't miss that for anything. He deserved that much, for what he had to endure in the past.

Kami chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm as her smile deepened. "**Hahaha easy there Naruto-kun! Before I send you to the place I have picked out for you, I have to talk to you about a few things first.**" The Goddess chirped cheerfully, as she was pleased to see Naruto back to his usual and cheery self.

"Umm before that Kami-sama I have to ask something as it is really important to me. Can you please tell me what happened to Kurama and the other bijuu after the war? I couldn't sense their beings anywhere. I completely forgot to ask you about them earlier." The blonde pleaded to the Goddess.

Naruto wanted to know if his friend Kurama, the 9-tailed fox was alright as he couldn't sense its presence anymore. He couldn't feel his bijuu when he absorbed the powers of the Gedo Mazo statue so he was really concerned about the fox that he considered to as his friend.

During the training trip with Jaraiya of the Sannin, Naruto learned a lot of things. He remembered the first time he had a friendly conversation with his bijuu and he smiled fondly at remembering it as it was the first time that the two of them sparked a bond with each other.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto was in his mindscape where he was face to face with Kyuubi. This was the 9-tailed fox that would have completely obliterated the hidden leaf village and its people if it wasn't for Naruto's father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage of the village saving everyone by sealing the bijuu into his son and making him the jinchuriki.

Even though Naruto had hated Minato Namikaze for having made his life a living hell, he knew better than to keep up with his blind hatred as that will only get you killed due to the fact that hatred will only manifest over time. He knew that in order to become stronger, he needed to overcome that hatred.

The fox looked at the blonde with a hardened expression."**What do you want!?**" It growled from its cage, as it was annoyed to see its jailor again.

Naruto rolled his eyes around at the bijuu amusingly. "Well furball I want to learn to harness your powers for one!" He exclaimed before ending his little overdramatic sentence with a smirk.

This made Kyuubi grow a tick mark on its head as it was now glaring at the young Uzumaki.

"**You stupid mortal! Come closer to this cage and say that! I dare you!**" Kyuubi roared as it couldn't believe the nerve of its Jinchuriki. To say such a thing to the almighty Kyuubi-sama?

Naruto laughed hysterically at the sight as this was turning into a great form of entertainment for him. It was better entertainment than what his sensei, Jaraiya who he had dubbed as 'ero-sennin' would do, which was peeping at female hot springs all day with that childish giggle. Naruto knew better than to disrespect the private lives of the women in those hot springs so he would never reduce to the antics of his sensei. He would find something better to do.

The blonde chuckled further before his expression softened. "I was just joking around Kyuubi. I like to prank from time to time and this is no different. I just want us to become friends. We've been at each other's throats for a long time and I believe that I can rid you of your hatred if you allow me to that is. You are misunderstood Kyuubi and I know for a fact that you aren't evil. For all the times you saved me in the past I refuse to believe it." He explained as he knew how important this was for him. No one else thought it was a good idea at the time but he knew differently of course.

Kyuubi gasped inwardly and now looked at Naruto with peeked interest, as this response was surprising to say in the least.

'_**Could you be the one Riduko-ji-ji spoke of?**_' Kyuubi thought to itself.

The fox shot him a nod before stating, "**Alright I am listening but I won't make it easy on you Naruto.**"

The bijuu wasn't sure whether or not to trust the blonde but there was always a chance that he could be right. The 9-tailed fox had been waiting for a long time for this moment to pass.

Ever since he was sealed into Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki, its hatred grew even further. That was because the Riduko Sennin, Kyuubi's grandfather figure said that there would come someone that would be the embodiment of himself and to wait for that day to come as that person will remove its hatred. Now Kyuubi wanted to see if his grandfather figure was telling the truth all along.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kyuubi." Naruto said with a smile as he looked over at his bijuu. He realized that they could really become friends in the future and smiled at the thought of that.

"**Call me Kurama as it is my real name.**" Kyuubi replied with a grin before it pushed Naruto out of the mindscape.

For the first time in a long time, the 9-tailed fox that knew of nothing but hatred, felt as if a weight has been lifted and now it was more at peace with itself.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

After that Naruto and Kurama only got closer as time passed. They actually grew to become close friends that could trust each other completely. Kurama explained to him of how the Riduko Sennin was like a grandfather-figure to the bijuu which made Naruto understand everything a lot better his friend's background and the story of the Sage of the Six Paths he had heard so little about that was just considered as a rumor by a vast majority of people.

Kurama had informed him of the **Rinnegan** and that really helped out in his fight against Pein as having fought that battle without the necessary knowledge would have been tough to administer. That was considering the fact that he didn't learn his **Sage Mode** during that time. If he had then he would had no troubles in defeating the Akatsuki leader with the skill that not even his late sensei Jiraiya was able to perform perfectly seeing as the toad sage looked like an actual toad while doing so.

Kami looked at Naruto with a smile before saying, "**Kurama and the other bijuu were sent to Makai, their homeland. They are finally back to be home and it was all because of your help. In their moment of passing, they all thanked you greatly for what you did for them by setting them free and for finally living the life that the Riduko Sennin wanted for them. Kurama wanted me to tell you that you are the first friend it had and said "I wish the kit the best" as it put it.**"

Kami herself was shocked to see Kurama finally opening up to a mortal as Naruto was the first one to do such an impossible task other than the Riduko Sennin himself. Remembering the time when the Sage of the Six Paths prophesized of his second coming in the embodiment of someone, she had always known that it was Naruto to become that person however she was keeping that for now. She had time to process that considering she saw everything that happened in Naruto's mindscape the first time Kurama and the blonde kick started their friendship.

Naruto smiled brightly hearing that and silently prayed for the wellbeing of his dear friend that was so misunderstood that it was crazy. He knew better than to judge Kurama in the past and looking back at his achievements in the war and his friendship with the bijuu, he was right all along. He knew now that Kurama and the other bijuu were happy seeing as they were finally sent back to their home. He was sad that his friend had to leave but he knew better than to ask of Kurama of staying with him considering the fact that he had his own family in Makai. He sighed in relief with the explanation.

"Thank you Kami-sama so much for telling me all of this. I really appreciate it." Naruto said with a warm smile as he looked over at the Goddess of Creation.

Naruto felt more at peace than he ever felt before seeing as his friend was happy in his new life. He started to remember the times when he would just sit down in the mindscape with Kurama in front of him and them just talking about things in general. It was a good time but it was time to move on.

Kami nodded happily with a smile. "**You're welcome Naruto-kun. Before moving to their next life Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama wanted me transfer their a small portion of their chakra to you. Kurama being the exception pleaded to me to transfer a part of its abilities to you. I will grant their request now Naruto-kun!**" She chirped cheerfully before walking towards Naruto and placing her hand on his chest.

It was just then, lights of various colors started to enveloped the young man.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he felt new and incredible power coursing through his veins. As the light was slowly yet gradually beginning to dissipate from his being, he started to pant heavily as the transfer was more taxing for his body than he originally thought.

The young blonde mentally thanked the bijuu for all of their help and support and hoped that his friend Kurama was doing well in Makai and that they could meet each other again in the near future. Even after being sent back home, the bijuu left behind this amazing gift for him and it made him grin as he pictured them with him in his mindscape and chuckled how strange it would be to have all 9 bijuu in his mindscape. He pictured Shukaku trying to shoot its sand on Matatabi who would scratch him in return. He laughed inwardly like a maniac at just the thought of that happening.

"Thank you so much Kami-sama for all that you have done for me. You watched over me and prayed for my wellbeing. Even though you couldn't do much for me in a physical sense I can see that you were mentally helping me move forward in life so I thank you." Naruto explained warmly, not knowing how else to thank Kami for watching over him when he thought no one else did.

The Goddess of creation smiled brightly at the young man and looked at him fondly. Of course she would be looking after him. After all, he was the Child of Prophecy. However she knew that his title didn't make a difference to her because Naruto was one of the purest souls imaginable, and she would always help those that are as pure hearted as the blonde before her.

Kami looked at him with soft eyes before saying. "**It was my pleasure Naruto-kun and please stop calling me by that honorific so just call me Kami. Also there is now the part where I have to tell you about the new world where I am going to send you.**"

The Goddess paused so that the blonde would understand everything completely. There was a lot that she had to explain to the young man, so she wanted him to be comfortable so that she could continue.

"Okay Kami-chan I understand." He replied with a smile before giving her a nod of approval.

The blonde couldn't help but feel grateful for the Goddess being so kind towards him. How couldn't he? She was basically giving him a second chance at a new life and that was something that he thought was impossible. However, knowing that Kami was so caring towards him showed the young man that he had nothing to worry about now.

Naruto's mind drifted toward the memories he received on after the war. Thinking about Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure starting to become one with each other and achieving true peace was something he was really looking forward to seeing in the future. Their respective kages A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki were working well together as he watched but knew that their connections would only grow over time and he was really happy for those villages.

As his thoughts turned towards Konohagakure, his eyes narrowed. He still couldn't believe how hidden Tsunade made herself from him. He often wondered if Tsunade had ever told his sensei Jiraiya the truth or if Jiraiya was in on it too. Naruto mentally slapped himself on the face as he growled at himself for even thinking about the toad sage being that cruel towards him. He cared really deeply for him and he knew that considering the fact Tsunade said so herself when she rejoiced on his death.

The Goddess smiled mischievously at the new honorific Naruto chose to address her with.

Nodding in return, Kami smiled as she cleared her throat."**Now listen carefully Naruto-kun. Where I am going to send you is a place called Earthland. This world is inhabited by energy that is similar to chakra that you are familiar with. This energy is known as magic. Now magic can be divided into two categories. The first is Caster Magic which** **is generated and expelled from the caster's body, as opposed to magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. The second type of magic is Holder Magic which requires a mage to employ an external source to be produced. Instead of a ninja as you are familiar with, there are mages in this new world. You will still have chakra so you can still perform your jutsu but you will also have magic inside of you so that you can become mage as well**," She explained before talking a short pause, to let this information sink in.

The Goddess wanted Naruto could take all of this information in before continuing what she had to say to him. This was a new world she was sending him to so she had to explain everything as best as she could, so he could understand things completely. After all this was going to be a world where the blonde would have no experience in being considering the things he had seen in the Elemental Nations would be nothing compared to the things that he would see in Earth Land.

Naruto gasped hearing this and he went wide-eyed with the possibilities. There was choice one where he could simply stick with his ninja skills that he knew of. Choice two where he could get his chakra removed and reinstating it with magic. Last but not least, he also had the chance to become a mage of this new world known as Earthland and would still be a ninja that he already was?

This was great news indeed and he just couldn't wait to embark on his new adventure now! For now the blonde had to hear what the Goddess had to say.

"**Apart from this Naruto-kun there are Guilds as you had villages in the Elemental Nations. These Guilds have a Master to lead them as you had your Hokage in the Hidden Leaf village and the kages of the other villages. What you need to know is that there are several Guilds to choose from in Earthland. Your best bet is to join the Guild known as Fairy Tail and I will send you as close to the destination as I can when I teleport you from this place. From there you will continue your journey towards the Guild and observe the new life you are going to live in. You will also need training to become a mage and I will let you in on what to do about that later on as well so don't worry about that for now.**" Kami continued before she took a deep sigh, as she saw the wide-eyed Naruto after hearing this from her.

The Goddess of Creation chuckled melodiously at the sight as it was quite humorous to say in the least.

Naruto nodded dumbly at the explanation. "…wow" He mumbled as he didn't know what more to say, while Kami giggled angelically in return. The young man scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly upon noticing this, as he regained his composure from the new information he just heard.

'_Master huh?_' The blonde thought to himself as he was getting more interested in going to the new and strange world now than he ever was. He was wondering what sort of goal he would set up for himself in Earthland. Naruto remembered the time he would just stare at the Hokage monument in the Hidden Leaf village."_I'm going to be Hokage someday!_" He would exclaim in the past and recalling that time, the blonde sighed upon that damn corrupt village, from which had harmed him so many times over in the past.

"I'm too forgiving for my own good. That's why I had such a hard time even seeing a traitor like Sasuke-teme dying." He muttered to himself before seeing that he had been deep in thought for a while now and that the Goddess would be rather concerned.

Naruto smiled as he turned toward Kami. "This is a lot to take in Kami-chan. Well I understand everything much better now and I am sure there are more things that I must know also as I can tell you aren't quite finished with your explanation about Earthland." He explained with a slight look of adventure in his eyes.

He remembered the time that Jiraiya told him about the learning of the jutsu that even his father, Minato Namikaze had learned and that was to add an elemental affinity to the **Rasengan**. The look that he had was priceless so he could see the Goddess' reaction in his mind.

True to Naruto's thoughts, Kami giggled slightly in agreement at the look he had on his face. She looked at him intently before saying, "**You will learn more about the Guilds and various styles of magic amongst other things in greater detail from the master in Fairy Tail when you join the Guild. However that is not everything that I wanted to tell you. Before you leave this limbo state I have something rather special planned for you as a departure gift to Earthland as it will be interesting for you and I am sure you will love it.**"

The Goddess paused to let this information sink into the young man. She mentally chuckled knowing that what she had stored for the young man, would undeniably shock him to the core. She could picture the reaction now and could only giggle at the thought.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at this as this was totally unexpected. He was already given a chance to start a new life in Earthland and to become a mage as well, as well as keeping in tune with his ninja background with his chakra still intact. He would be proud to say that the Goddess doesn't do such a thing for just anyone so he was really honored that Kami would be so keen on seeing him with the best possible things possible. What caught his attention was the departure gift that she mentioned. She already gave him so much and the bijuu gave him a special gift as well so what more was there to come? He could only look anxiously in anticipation.

"What are you talking about Kami-chan?" Naruto asked as he was rather confused.

Kami giggled angelically once more upon seeing the confused state. "**You'll thank me for this Naruto-kun! Here is your surprise gift.**" The Goddess exclaimed before raising her right hand, as a bright white light started glowing.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened as the light glowed brighter by the second.

Naruto, upon hearing the loud creaking noise as the door opened, turned around to see what the fuss was about. Just as he did, he had to cover his eyes immediately as the light was too bright for him to currently see past. He rubbed his eyes as the hazy feeling in his eyes started to dissipate and saw the white light from the door had dimmed and so Naruto looked intently who would walk out that door. What he saw made him go wide-eyed at what he saw and his jaw dropped in shock.

"How…" Naruto said to himself before weakly continuing,"…how is this possible?"

Slight tears escaped the young man's eyes, as he didn't know what more to say because of what was being displayed before his eyes. In front of him were the people that he thought he would never see again in his lifetime.

True to Kami's assumptions, Naruto did get shocked to the core seeing what she had in store for him.

The Goddess of creation giggled once more upon seeing Naruto's reaction and knew that she had made the right choice in her gift. It pleased her greatly seeing that the young man so happy because she had the displeasure of watching his childhood and the entire past life of his. Only other than a few brief moments in the Hidden Leaf village did he know happiness and the only time that he ever felt alive was when he left the village with Jiraiya. She knew how ruthless the people in Konoha truly were and sighed sadly to see such arrogant and blind minded people. Kami knew that for a fact that Naruto would finally get his well-deserved share of bliss if his current state could be taken as an example.

"**Enjoy Naruto-kun!**" Kami chirped cheerfully with a bright smile as she looked at the young man, whose eyes were slowly starting to water. The Goddess smile never wavered as tears began trickling down her cheeks, at the scene that was about to unfold.

* * *

**Author's Note: Who were the people that appeared at the door? Did you like the flashback between Kurama and Naruto? Did you like the gifts that Naruto received from the bijuu and a portion of Kurama's abilities that he has now received? What more is there to come for the young blonde? Are you curious to the girls Naruto will get paired with?**

**To find the answers to these questions you will have to stay tuned to find out. I know that this is a rather slow pacing story but you will have to endure it for a while. I want to squeeze every little detail I can possibly bring out for this story. Being the first one that I've written I plan on doing the best that I can. Keep on reviewing and giving me more ideas for the story itself. I will try to answer any questions or comments you guys have for me. Thank you for reading and sticking with me!**

* * *

**To BloodINCarnate:** **Thank you so much for your review! I feel as if I made the correct choice in publishing my story now as people are appreciating what I have written so far. Yes of course I will contact you if I run into a problem so I'll hold you to that. Hahaha I know right? Having the powerful Naruto stories make more sense to me. Just because the series have a different plot doesn't mean I have to choose to do the same thing right? Thanks again! :)**


	5. Reunions

**I proudly present to you all the fifth chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed what you have been reading so far. Please keep reviewing and thanks for sticking with me so far. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Naruto just stood there not knowing what to say as the door fully opened and the light dispersed.

The first person that walked through the door was Kushina Uzumaki, the first SS-rank kunoichi of the Elemental Nations that had the moniker "**The Red Hot Habanero**", the second jinchuriki of Kurama and Naruto's birthmother.

She was wearing a black ANBU suit with her exotic red hair flowing freely. She looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes and then quickly ran towards him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"**…and that is everything that has happened to Naruto-kun over the years Kushina-san**.**"** Kami explained before sighing deeply, knowing what the woman before her would be feeling right now.

Kushina kept listening to every word as her face kept morphing dangerously. The redhead then looked at the Goddess intently. "I want to kill them! I want to kill them all! Damn that Minato for even believing in those people! I knew that it was a bad idea. I knew that it would make my son's life a living hell but him and his stupid ideas!" She roared as she couldn't believe what she had heard. The female Uzumaki felt as if someone pierced her heart with a sword, and just left it there so she could feel the pain.

"I just want to see Naruto-kun." Kushina said softly as tears flooded down her face.

Her child, her little boy was malnourished in his childhood? Tortured in his early years and was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4? To top it all off the villagers celebrated his death even after he saved them countless times? That too by her own villagers? He had to endure so much pain in his childhood and she could do nothing about it. Kushina broke down crying as she didn't know what more to do.

The female Uzumaki growled at the remembrance of Tsunade, the woman that she looked up to as a mother figure in her time at the Hidden Leaf village. The woman was just using her son to get rid of her stupid gambling debts!? That woman blamed her son and hated him so blindly?

No more! This had crossed the lines on so many levels. Kushina she felt that all of them deserved to die a slow and painful death, by the very blade that made her legendary and placed into the bingo books.

"**I hear where you are coming from Kushina-san. Even though whatever happened to Naruto-kun, I am sure that he won't hate you for what happened. Believe me you will get your chance soon enough to meet him. Naruto-kun will awaken soon and I'll call you in when that happens.**" Kami replied softly while looking at the crying state of the woman in front of her as her own eyes moistened.

Immediately, the redhead perked up upon hearing this and quickly wiped away her tears. She finally had a chance to get reunited with Naruto and she simply couldn't be happier than she was now. After hearing about everything, she was more than anxious to meet him and give him the love that he so rightfully deserved. It was the least that she could do.

Kushina formed a smile while looking at the Goddess intently. "Alright now we're talking. Let me know when Naruto-kun wakes up dattebane!" She exclaimed before pumping her fist in the air. The redhead quickly started chuckling sheepishly when she realized that she was acting like her old self again.

Kami looked at Kushina amusingly as she watched the redhead speaking with her verbal tic. The Goddess gave her a nod before disappearing in to the light.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I love you so much Naruto-kun and I am so sorry you had to face that much pain in your life. and I could do nothing to ease you or comfort you through it. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what Konoha did to you, but please give me a chance. I warned your father about sealing Kyuubi in you but he didn't listen, even when I specifically told him not to do what he was planning. However, he went and did what he wanted anyway without a second glance on what the outcome would be. I am so sorry, Naruto-kun. I am so sorry." Kushina whispered chokingly in tears before crying uncontrollably into Naruto's chest, and hugging him tighter than before as she didn't want him to push her away.

Having lost him once in the past, gave her enough emotional trauma for a lifetime. The redhead simply didn't have the heart to see it happening again, not after hearing what the young man had to go through in his life.

Naruto shed a few tears of his own at this. He was better than to pass judgment on his own mother like that. Knowing how he had helped Kurama lose its hatred in the past made the young man have a different outlook on life. He felt the emotions just radiating off the red haired woman and he knew that she was telling the truth so he just accepted the loving hug.

Kushina looked to see Naruto more closely and saw that he grew up to be a rather handsome young man. She was sure that he would have been a heartbreaker outside of the villages where he would take missions as she knew that the girls in the Hidden Leaf village wouldn't accept him. Her eyes immediately narrowed at the thought of some girl taking Naruto away from her which caught her by surprise because she didn't know what she was thinking about. Shaking away her thoughts, she relaxed into the arms of her son that she couldn't get the chance of see growing up.

The redhead's eyes widened in fear when she felt the young man pull away from the hug, but calmed herself when she saw him smiling at her.

Naruto warmly looked at her before saying, "I do forgive you. I had a lot of hatred for tou-san before but I can sort of understand where he was coming from. However, that doesn't mean I accept the pain and torture I received because of his absent minded judgement."

He let out a small sigh at the end, knowing that he couldn't be angry at his birth father forever but... it was so hard to let go of all that pain. Then again, his mother was here with him and was crying because she wasn't able to be with him in the past. Of course he couldn't be mad at her because the emotions were practically radiating off her, showing him that what the redhead said was true.

Kushina could only nod dumbly as she didn't know what to say. Naruto had the right to hate her. He had every right to hate her but he didn't! The young man in front of her was so amazing and forgiving that it was mind boggling. Kushina just happily melted in Naruto's arms once more as her heart soared with happiness to hear that she was forgiven.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for forgiving me. I love you so much!" She exclaimed while still in his strong arms. She smiled tearfully as she snuggled a little further into his chest and sighed in relief.

"I love you too." Naruto said while he was still holding Kushina in his arms, while rubbing her back slightly and further causing her to sigh happily.

The blonde separated from the hug moments later, much to Kushina's disappointment as she pouted while the young man chuckled in amusement.

Naruto turned around when he felt a bright light form from behind him. He watched the second person that walked through the door and his tears came back.

* * *

Now appeared Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure of the moniker "**The Professor**" and Naruto's surrogate grandfather. The monkey summoning Hokage smiled with a few tears as he looked at the grown Naruto and enveloped him in a hug.

* * *

"Well look at you Naruto-kun, you're even taller than I am now. It's so good to see you again!" Hiruzen exclaimed before he started to chuckle while keeping his eyes on his surrogate grandson.

Naruto grinned and he hugged the Hokage a bit tighter making him gasp. "It's good to see you also ji-ji. I've missed you a lot." He replied happily as he was so happy to have been given the chance to be with his surrogate grandfather again, as it seemed like ages to him since he last laid eyes on him.

He sadly turned his thoughts towards when the Chunnin Exams where he saved Gaara Subaku, a good friend of his, from himself when he lost himself to Shukaku's bloodlust and transformed into the beast. Naruto was happy at the end of the fight he had with the red haired Sunagakure shinobi as their fight marked way to a great friendship but the aftermath was terrible.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man that Naruto looked up to as a leader, friend and surrogate grandfather had passed away in the line of battle. That was when the young man's hatred for Orochimaru, his ji-ji's student flare as he had declared that he would never forgive the Sannin for what he did. However he learned over time and recalling the many lessons the old man had given him. Shaking his thoughts away, he noticed the old man about to talk to him.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun and I am really proud of you. The will of fire that I entrusted to the new generation of the leaf has been diminished forever and I am saddened by that greatly but you were always the embodiment of that will, Naruto-kun and couldn't be happier!" Hiruzen exclaimed before smiling brightly at the young man for everything that he had done in his life.

His eyes narrowed at the disgusting image his village had turned into. He couldn't believe the foolishness of the people in Konohagakure to treat a young man that had saved them time and time again with such hatred. He sighed sadly at seeing how his former student, Tsunade actually felt towards the blonde as it made his heart sink to see her being so cold hearted. He thought that if Itachi Uchiha had just killed his brother along with the rest of his clan, then their wouldn't have been so many problems for Naruto seeing as the teammate of his that turned traitor and had joined forces with an enemy of the likes of Madara Uchiha, then there was literally no hope at all for the men amongst the Uchiha clan.

He smiled seeing that his surrogate grandson had defeated the young man that was so legendary amongst the Elemental Nations.

Naruto thanked the former Hokage for his words and had to agree with him. Konoha had dropped so low that it couldn't get cared for any longer and he frowned upon realizing that as he was the only one that could ever forgive the villagers even after everything they had done. There is a line to everything and the village simply crossed it when they had burned his body upon his passing.

Kushina watched this with a smile on her face as she saw the two men interact with each other. She was so happy that Hiruzen, the person she used to call 'Old Monkey' in the past had taken care of her son. She knew that the Hokage was too lenient towards the villagers at times but he was trying to do the best he could and only frown upon bringing up the mention of her former village.

* * *

Zabuza Momochi or known under the moniker **Demon of the Mist**, and Haku Momochi or known under her moniker **The Ice Princess**, walked in front of Naruto with a smile on their face. Haku was happier than her father figure as what she had with the young man was special.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto was sleeping in the forest outside the house of Tazuna the 'super builder' as he called himself where he was given a mission to protect him to build a bridge. This was Naruto's first C-rank mission which turned into an A-rank mission as they had ran into Zabuza Momochi of the moniker "**Demon of the Mist**" on their way to the village of the waves.

Having a sense of humility Naruto accepted the reasoning Tazuna gave him and team 7 and got his team to continue their mission as it was the least they could do as their decision could save the village.

"W-Wake up or you'll catch a cold" was heard to which Naruto shook awake to and he looked to see who he was hearing the melodious voice from.

Naruto looked up to see the girl that was talking to him before saying, "Don't worry about me. I won't get sick but thanks for your concern."

The girl had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes and a slender frame. She was wearing pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps.

"Why are you training so hard? It's obvious you are a ninja judging by your headband but what are your reasons for the strain you are putting on yourself?" The girl asked.

She was surprised to see how worked up the blonde was, considering the fact that he had cuts all over his body and his clothes were slightly ripped. She blushed slightly at his handsome appearance and couldn't help but feel drawn to his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Naruto looked at her with a smile, "I train to protect my precious people. I know that I have only one or two precious people in my life but they are the ones that I will lay my life on the line for. That is why I train so hard." He explained before leaning back against a tree.

He hummed a happy tune thinking about his surrogate grandfather, Hiruzen, his brother-figure Iruka Umino and the ramen chefs at Ichiraku Ramen, the ones he considered precious in his life.

The girl smiled in return before saying, "Then you'll grow strong. By the way my name is Haku."

After hearing what the blonde had to say, she could tell that he had the right reasons to fight and could only grow stronger in the future. After all, these were the same principles she used and truly believed in. Having a person that you can call precious in your life can give you unimaginable strength.

"Thank you for your words Haku-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied to her while looking at her intently. The girl was right all along seeing as the words she spoke of were from her heart and he could tell just by looking at her facial expressions.

Haku blinked before she smiled nervously. "I'm a boy Naruto-san." She replied as calmly as she could, wondering how she was figured out.

She thought that no one would ever realize this, but sighed upon observing the clothes she was currently wearing. Haku realized that her pink kimono might have given her away and wondered if that was the reason for the blonde saying that.

Naruto smirked at hearing this as he wasn't going to buy that, knowing that he had the element of surprise. Looking at the girl, he blonde started laughing softly which caused Haku's eyes to twitch in response.

Upon seeing her confusion, Naruto smirked once more before explaining, "You may have fooled many people Haku-chan but you can't fool me. I have enhanced senses so I can tell that you are indeed a female."

The blonde didn't want to tell Haku that he was the Kyuubi jinchuriki just yet. He knew that she was Zabuza's accomplice from her scent when she appeared as the 'hunter-nin', but he thought she was nice to talk to. He was finally with someone nice to converse with and so he didn't want to ruin anything.

Haku went wide-eyed at the explanation, but then chuckled sheepishly as she realized the blonde really had caught her out.

"I understand Naruto-kun. Well I better get going now. Bye!" Haku chirped before getting up from the ground and waving at him while walking away.

Naruto frowned seeing her walk away, but he quickly caught up to her. The blonde asked to see if he could hang out with her later on or something, and she agreed wholeheartedly. Haku and Naruto grew over time but all good things must come to an end. It was a short while later, when Zabuza attacked team 7 on the bridge and Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra to attack Haku. The blonde knew it was for the mission, so he didn't put much force into his attack.

However... time stood still for Naruto when he saw his sensei Kakashi Hatake piercing Haku's heart, with his original jutsu "**Chidori: One Thousand birds!**"

From that day onward, Naruto learned a valuable lesson as it proved to him that the ninja world was tough and it wasn't a game. He struggled greatly getting over Haku as the event plagued his mind for a rather long time.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto smiled brightly seeing Haku and Zabuza again. Those two really changed his outlook in life as he saw the true nature of Zabuza unfold when the roared at the blatant disrespect that the Demon of the Mist tried to show for the fallen figure of Haku. The ice user herself was really special and she had a really calm nature and the blonde could be at ease with her around him.

Haku quickly hugged Naruto tightly and cried in his shoulders. "P-Please forgive me Naruto-kun! I know you felt pain because of what I did on that bridge as I have seen it through Kami-sama's screen and everything else you had to face. I should have never left you alone to deal with those villagers. I am so sorry for you having to die like that and for those heartless people doing that to you after your passing. I am just so happy you are here now." She said to him softly while sniffling in his well-developed arms.

The ice user blushed when she felt Naruto hug her firmly. The blonde became even more attractive than she had remembered. When she saw Naruto from the screen that Kami used to show his past life, the ice user growled upon seeing what the Hidden Leaf village did but could only smile at the respect and admiration the other villages had for him. She simply melted in his arms and let her body relax with his as she didn't really need anything more but to have the blonde with her again. She lost him once and that was because she had made the choice to save Zabuza. Now having seen his past life, Haku declared to herself that she would never let the young man feel that pain ever again.

While this display was going on, Kushina watched on with an impassive look on her face as she growled slightly making her gasp inwardly. There was something going on with her but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Deciding that she would probably find out later, she pushed those thoughts to the side.

Naruto softly told her, "I forgive you Haku-chan so don't worry about it. I understand that the ninja world is tough but I get it now."

He pulled away from the embrace, making The Ice Princess pout. Haku wanted to be in the blonde's arms for a while longer and huffed cutely, while Kushina could only observe this with a glare.

Zabuza chuckled at the scene before making his presence known to the blonde. He knew that his daughter figure Haku was really close to Naruto and sighed sadly when remembering the cold look the blonde had when he saw her die right in front of him.

"Good work gaki. It's a shame I can't chop the heads off those ignorant Leaf ninja for what they did to you as I was really thinking that Kami-sama could give me a chance to cut loose on those worthless people. They used to call me cruel but those people are the real monsters." Zabuza said before patting Naruto on the back. As he wasn't known for much emotion in the past, this was the best he could do for now.

The Demon of the Mist was appalled when he saw Naruto's life. He knew that the blonde had faced hardships in his life as he could tell by the facial expressions that the blonde had on his face while explaining why he respected Haku so much after her passing. Upon realizing what had happened to Naruto during the war and what the Hidden Leaf village did to him, he literally demanded Kami to have a chance to see the blonde again as Naruto was a true hero to him.

Naruto looked at him with a smile. "Thank you Zabuza for your words. I understand how you feel as I couldn't believe it either when I saw it. However you can never know with the people of Konoha. Those people suffer from blind hatred. At first I thought it was just the Uchiha clan that suffered from that Sasuke-teme was an example but realized that it wasn't only that clan but most of Konoha too." He said before frowning as he recalled his past life.

He was happy to see that the Demon of the Mist, the very person that people in the Elemental Nations were so afraid of, was better than the people of his former village. He could only sigh at the end as the people of that village truly were destructive in nature and didn't really deserve to get another chance. There can only be too much that can be handled and Konoha had simply crossed the line.

Naruto turned around when he saw another light glowing in the direction of the door behind him.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha, best friend of Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha known under the moniker "**The Smiling Monster**", as well as the second person besides Kushina herself to become a SS-rank kunoichi, was the next person to walk in front of Naruto.

The female Uchiha had flowing tears in her eyes as she walked towards him. She always had a weak spot for the blonde and even more so, before she died.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Mikoto helped save Naruto from the beatings of the villagers and brought him back to her home. She fed him and gave him some new clothes to wear.

'_Kushina-chan what would you think of the villagers if you saw them treating your son this way? I am sorry I couldn't do more about it._' She thought to herself sadly.

"Naruto-kun I will come over to your place from now on and see that you are taken care of. You don't have to worry from now on. I promise!" Mikoto said to the young blonde haired child in front of her.

Mikoto knew that her husband, Fugaku Uchiha would give her a hard time in her decision but she could care less for that stoic and arrogant man. After all, she was in a loveless marriage seeing as Fugaku had only used her to become the Clan Head of the Uchiha clan. She never once recalled a happy time with the emotionless man and it made her sigh sadly at just thinking about it. She snapped back to reality with she felt two arms around her waist.

Naruto looked up at her with a soft expression. "T-Thank you I don't know what to say." He said in a low voice, while still hugging her. The young boy smiled when the woman hugged him tightly, letting a few tears loose in the process.

The Uchiha matriarch helped Naruto more and more from that day on as she would usually visit him in his apartment and would even play pranks with him in his early years. She helped train him in the art of throwing shuriken and kunai when she found the time and would cook for him as well. Knowing how much Kushina loved ramen, she smiled upon realizing that her son Naruto had inherited his mother's appetite for the meal, which she would be seen muttering that it was the food of the Gods.

Mikoto quickly became a mother-figure and a sister-figure towards Naruto as time passed. She felt more closely to the blonde than she did to her own family and that really didn't bother her much as her son Itachi was always remain distant, even though she would protest about it. Her son Sasuke couldn't care less about her and she had realized that her youngest child was developing the curse of hatred of the Uchiha clan and there was nothing she could do but to try and snap him out of it but to no avail.

She became more close to the blonde and was always in a good mood when she would be around him. That was of course, until the night of the Uchiha massacre when she was killed, by her own son Itachi no less and there, Naruto had lost his important person in his life.

At the last night of her life, she realized her true feelings and she regretted the fact that she didn't get the chance to express them. Her tears just flowed from her eyes until she felt no pain and then dropped lifeless on the floor as her son walked away from successfully killing her.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto chocked seeing Mikoto again and they both embraced each other tightly and just held onto each other, not having a care in the world.

Kushina's and Haku's eyes twitched at the display as they glared at Mikoto for the intimate act.

Kushina was rather surprised with herself as she couldn't figure out what why she was acting this way. She didn't want to bother herself further with the thoughts so she continued to watch her best friend and son hug each other, with a heated glare.

Haku was pissed to see Naruto hug Mikoto like that. The Ice Princess felt that only she deserved to embrace the blonde in such a manner and so she could only observe what was going on impatiently and started to think of a number to count to, before the two would separate.

Kami herself was glaring at the female Uchiha which made everyone a tad curious. However no one wanted to question the Goddess of Creation who looked to be deep in thought.

"I missed you Naru-kun. I missed you so much that I can't explain it. Now I had to hear everything that happened to you from Kami-sama and it makes me sick to my stomach to have ever been lived in such a disgusting village. I always knew Sasuke was going to become evil even though I would always push those thoughts to the side. I am ashamed to having been brought up in such an arrogant clan however I am so glad we are reunited Naru-kun!" Mikoto exclaimed before crying into the blonde's chest.

Mikoto fumed when she saw everything that happened to Naruto in the past. She knew that he had been beaten by the villagers but what she witnessed on the screen that Kami-sama placed for her to see made her want to throw up. Sasuke's betrayals came to no surprise to Mikoto and she couldn't care less for what happened to her youngest son. He had done so much wrong and harmed so many people that she had no way of forgiving him, even if he was her offspring. She did forgive Itachi overtime for killing her when she realized the truth about the Uchiha Massacre and could only nod sadly seeing that her oldest did what he had to for the village. She didn't forgive him for causing her to lose Naruto on that uneventful day however because she couldn't do what she wanted to do for a while.

Looking at the young man now, she couldn't help but blush at his appearance as he looked so damn attractive to her that it wasn't even funny. She growled inwardly at the thought of some hussies trying to take advantage of the blonde as it made her furious just thinking about it. Snapping away from her thoughts, she smiled while looking at the handsome young man in front of her. Mikoto leaned in close and kissed Naruto's cheek making the two kunoichi in the background growl at her. The female Uchiha while noticing this, smirked inwardly as a chibi version of her was cheering in victory.

"I missed you too Miko-chan! I know that losing you marked a big change in my life but I am so happy to see you again. I could care less for what happens to the villagers now as I am here now. I am glad as well Miko-chan!" Naruto said to her with a smile on his face, as he was now with one of his adoring people again.

Naruto remembered the time when the female Uchiha helped him out with his training, had cooked for him, talked with him for hours at a time and would also help in him in pranks. He learned in due time that Mikoto was actually a friend of his birth mother and smiled at the thought of that. He was heartbroken when he learned that Mikoto was killed in the Uchiha Massacre when he was young. He even tried to comfort Sasuke about it, who couldn't care for his mother in the slightest which made him fume with rage and walk away as he didn't want to murder Mikoto's son.

He snapped from his thoughts when he noticed a final light glowing in the door behind him, while Mikoto turned towards her best friend Kushina and hugged her tightly upon seeing her again and the two of them began talking to each other happily, making up for lost time.

* * *

Lastly walked in Jaraiya of the Sannin, student of Hiruzen Sarutobi, teacher of Minato Namikaze and Naruto himself. He was known by the moniker "**The Toad Hermit**" the only person Naruto would ever officially call sensei in his life.

* * *

The toad sage walked towards the blonde with a small smile on his face as his eyes were watery.

"I am glad to see you have ended the war gaki. I am disappointed in the villagers and beyond angry at Tsunade for having used you like that. I honestly didn't think she would stoop so low as to do something like that. Forgive me Naruto-kun as I didn't know her true intentions. I know you have brought peace to almost all of the lands in the Elemental Nations. Konoha will remain the lands of the blind haters and that will never change from what I can see." Jiraiya said as he looked over at his former apprentice.

The toad sage fumed when he heard from the Goddess of Light that his own teammate Tsunade actually hated his prized student. He recalled that the Legendary Medic looked to be so ecstatic around the blonde but Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at remembering that Tsunade was always fast to her feet and could act her way through any given circumstance. He realized that she was just putting up a front for everyone to think that she cared for Naruto while deep inside she was waiting for the blonde to drop dead. The toad sage turned his thoughts towards the fact that Naruto defeated his former student Nagato, who named himself Pein in the Akatsuki and saved the Hidden Leaf village from its demise. He was happy that Naruto had defeated Madara but frowned upon realizing that Sasuke once again betrayed everyone. However, the truth of Konoha was a hard pill to swallow.

Naruto smiled as he hugged his sensei back before exclaiming, "I am glad to see you again sensei! I get where you are coming from and they'll get what is coming to them believe me. I understand completely as you couldn't have known the truth about Tsunade. Let's forget about this now and focus on the future. Thanks Jaraiya-sensei for everything!"

The young man knew from the moment Jaraiya picked him to be his student that he would become legendary later on. He was right all along as the things that he learned on his training trip was extraordinary to say in the least. In their time together, they had grew a special bond with each other. They would sometimes talk about anything and would be perfectly relaxed while doing so. The toad sage had taught him the way the art of survival, tactics and everything else a ninja needed to know when not in the comfort of a village. The toad sage had slowly become like a father figure to Naruto and the blonde could only smile while remembering that, after all Jiraiya had entrusted him with everything upon his passing.

Kami warmly watched this entire scene with a bright smile on her face. The Goddess was so glad that she had thought of the idea of bringing the people that Naruto cared for the most towards him. She originally planned on only bringing Hiruzen, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Haku and Kushina along. Zabuza had made his point across as he was he furious at the Hidden Leaf village for what they did to Naruto so she nodded in agreement in letting the Demon of the Mist tag along to meet up with the blonde.

"…so where is tou-san Kami-chan?" Naruto asked the Goddess of Creation before turning around to observe the surroundings more closely.

The blonde was rather confused to why his father, Minato Namikaze wasn't present along with the rest of the people that Kami had brought towards him in this strange location.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku blinked as they heard the affectionate suffix that Naruto applied to the Goddess' name before glaring at her heatedly. The Goddess in question didn't notice nor did she seem to care in the slightest because after all, she was Kami.

Everyone else looked around as well and simply gave a nod as it was rather strange for Minato to not be present.

"**Minato's soul was sealed twice in Shinigami's stomach. Once on the night you were born and the second time when during the Pein invasion. I can only bring back a soul if it has been sealed only once as Hiruzen-san has been called back here but Minato cannot come back. That is out of my reach.**" Kami said before giving a sigh of frustration as the Shinigami's realm was not her game.

Naruto sighed sadly in return but could understand what Kami was telling him. He didn't know much about what the Goddess and the other deities had agreed on, nor could he possibly hope to understand them. He then gave her a nod, mentally telling her that he accepted the reasoning. He turned towards the others to see what their reactions as they heard this from the Goddess of Creation.

Kushina didn't seem at all angry upon hearing this and she wondered why that was. She had expected herself to raise a comment on the matter but she knew that she might never forgive Minato for sealing Kyuubi inside her son. Upon recalling everything she heard about Naruto's treatment made her beyond furious. Hearing it was one thing and seeing it was another as her heart ached when she saw the gruesome tortures the villagers of Konoha inflicted on her son. The female Uzumaki and everyone in the Elemental Nations knew better than to come between a mother and son and Minato had done just that. She realized that one day, she might consider forgiving Minato for his actions but she wasn't going to do so for a very long time.

Mikoto had the same reaction as her best friend Kushina as she wouldn't forgive him for what he did to Naruto. She realized that it was the only way to save the village but what good did that do? For what they did to Naruto in the past, how is that justifiable?

Haku and Zabuza were surprised when they viewed Naruto's life and saw that the blonde was the 4th Hokage's son but respected him for his own achievements. They didn't really seem bothered by the fact that the Hokage couldn't make a presence in this location.

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned at hearing this due to the fact that Minato Namikaze was his successor and also like his own son. Of course Hiruzen thought what Minato did to save the village by sealing the 9-tailed fox into Naruto was justified but the fact that Naruto's treatment from Konoha made him regret those thoughts. The former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village saw no point in trying to argue with the Goddess of Creation because one, that would be foolish and two, he understood where she was coming from.

Jiraiya didn't really seem that surprised but still frowned as he listened to this. He knew that his former student thought he was doing the right thing by sealing Kyuubi into Naruto, and thinking that the villagers would treat Naruto as a hero was a foolish thing to even consider. The toad sage realized that even though he had been so proud of Minato for his success as a shinobi, he couldn't help but think of the cycle of hatred he had entrusted Naruto with to end on his behalf. Jiraiya sighed sadly but realized that the actions of his former student had caused so much pain to Naruto and was mentally torn up about that.

"**Now then Naruto-kun let's talk about Earthland, the place we had been talking about earlier. However I will make things rather interesting for you. Naruto-kun, you will have the choice of bringing travelers along with you for your journey, if that is your desire to do so that is.**" Kami explained before looking intently on the blonde as she waited for his reply.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and everyone in the area could only ask one thing.

"What?"

Blinking comically, they all began to laugh hysterically before looking at each other in amusement and the Goddess herself joined in on the laughter.

"**Those that want to join Naruto-kun on his journey to Earthland are free to do so, that is what I mean.**" Kami explained before looking at the others in the room.

Everyone was shocked to hear this as this changed everything considerably.

"…so who wants to come along?" Naruto asked as he turned towards them with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: A slow chapter? I agree. However I needed this to progress a little slow as this chapter was vital. I made Haku a girl because I don't find the ice user as a male. No thanks! Things are looking up for the young man and so you will have to stay tuned to see "…so who will come along?" This is something out of the ordinary, but I hope everyone likes what I did here.**

**To Shiki Ouji sama: Hahaha thanks for the review! I'll look forward to hearing more from you. Gimmie them cookies! :D**

* * *

**To meowy1986: I am with you there completely lol as I have definitely read stories along the same lines as you have just mentioned. The weak Naruto stories always make me feel light headed as they make no sense to me most of the time. It's a rare occasion that I stumble on to one that actually makes any sense. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you really soon for further chapters.**

* * *

**To Mzr90: I see you are still with me friend. Thanks so much for that! Oh and well yeah it is mostly because of the first story and also because I have not read a lot of cross over stories as of yet and focused mostly on the anime section. I have read about 25 Naruto cross over fanfiction tops and that means like 10 of those are Naruto/Fairy Tail cross overs. Thanks for the review once more. Hopefully my story picks up if it is lacking for now.**


	6. Decisions

**I hereby present to you all the 6th chapter of the story. I know the previous one brought a new type of style in a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover and I am glad most of you liked what I did with it. Thank you all so much for being so supportive and posting those awesome reviews. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_"…so who wants to come along?" Naruto asked as he turned towards them with a smile on his face__._

* * *

It didn't take much time considering the fact that most of them had already made their decision.

"I have not been a part of your life in the past Naruto-kun and there is no way that I won't be a part of it now seeing as I finally have a chance to do so! We will learn what we need to know about Earthland from Kami-sama and we will go there as soon as we are ready dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed before pumping his right fist up in the air in a comical fashion to prove her point.

The red haired kunoichi knew that there was no stopping her of getting some time with her son. She had already lost watching Naruto growing up, starting at the ninja academy, being home to comfort him during his first kill as well as everything else the blonde had to endure without her. Her thoughts immediately wandered off to the people in the Hidden Leaf village. Those villagers were damn lucky she was dead or she would have utterly destroyed them for inflicting so much pain on her son. Hell those that would even argue with her could say that it was like they were facing Kurama on a rampage. As they say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," and they are right about that.

She then proceeded to tightly squeeze Naruto in a bear crushing hug, making him yelp in surprise causing everyone to chuckle amusingly at the scene.

Naruto separated from the embrace and smiled brightly before saying, "I understand and I believe that it's a great idea that you are coming along with me to Earthland. I have heard almost everything there is to know about this new world but we will listen to it again so you get the idea of what we have in store for us there. Thank you kaa-chan!"

The young man was happy that his mother was on board with the whole idea as it made him happy on the inside. Of course he knew that Kushina was never going to be satisfied by being put in the sidelines while he himself ventured into the strange new world so he simply smiled. Having thought of Tsunade as a mother-figure had made him choke up when he realized what she truly was all about but he didn't care anymore due to the fact that he had his mother with him now.

Kushina was grinning ear to ear with what she heard from her son. She could have a lot of bonding time with him to make up for lost time. However, what bothered her greatly was when Naruto called her 'kaa-chan' it confused her. Normally, that would be a wonderful thing to hear from your own son but she was slightly easing towards the young man referring to her by her first name which only added to her confusion. Shaking away her thoughts, she stepped back slightly before turning towards her best friend Mikoto so they could continue with talking to one another.

Zabuza turned toward Naruto and looked at him intently. "Gaki I have spent a full and natural life as a shinobi and I have lived it to its fullest so I don't wish to come along. I am in a better place and I want it to stay that way." He said to the blonde before smiling as he recalled the scenes of his past.

The Demon of The Mist realized that he was considered to be one of the most ruthless shinobi of his time. However, he had enough killing to last a lifetime and didn't want to start over as he thought he was done living. Growing up, he had nothing and he worked his way up the ladder in Kirigakure. Now he could finally move on in peace and just graze through the afterlife.

"I understand completely Zabuza-san and I hope things work out well for you. I am glad that I had a chance to meet you in our past life and I wish you the best of life for your new one." Naruto said to Zabuza as he shot the man with a smile of his own.

The blonde knew where the Demon of the Mist was coming from. Hell he himself killed so many people over the years that it was crazy to even think about so he could see the Zabuza's point of view on the whole idea. Having been told what the Swordsmen of the Mist had to do to pass their graduating exam in the past, set his mind straight as he couldn't believe that the swordsmen had to do such a gruesome task.

Zabuza patted the blonde on the shoulder and in his own way of not showing much emotions, silently told him that he was wishing him the best of luck before stepping back slightly. The Demon of the Mist smiled inwardly as he was happy to see that Naruto understood his perspective on the matter.

Haku smiled brightly at the blonde. "Well Naruto-kun you don't even need my answer. Of course I will be going with you to this new world. Maybe I can live a different life this time there and that too without having to kill people like we did in our past lives. We both have felt a lot of pain Naruto-kun and I want that bond we had back then to grow even stronger than before now. I am ready to go!" She chirped cheerfully before skipping towards Naruto and kissing him all over his face in a loving manner. She then happily stepped back with a bright smile on her face to which Naruto smiled in return.

Haku wanted nothing more than to join Naruto on his new adventures to the land where Kami-sama was going to send him to. Having lost him in the past made her regret it and now she wouldn't let him go ever again. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of the blonde being close to another woman and she growled inwardly even thinking it. She had made her decision and she knew it was the right one.

The kisses didn't unnoticed by Kushina and Mikoto, who were currently leaking massive killing intent at the display.

Mikoto growled inwardly at the blackette's antics and silently wished that she would loosen up and not try and be with Naruto like that. She frowned as she was getting rather over possessive of the blonde but she had a right to do so dammit! She was there for him first so she should get the first shot at him! Seeing Naruto grown up to become such a handsome young man only added to her voice on the matter.

Kushina had a mixed reaction. The first one was of confusion as she didn't know why she was so adamant on trying to separate Naruto from every female possible other than herself. This was something she would have to figure out on her own. The second reaction was of jealousy as she instantly roared in her mind at Haku being so touchy feely with Naruto and her mind was also set on Mikoto for that matter as she didn't like her best friend moving on her son like that.

Kami, the Goddess of Creation was silent though no one could read her facial expressions at the moment. She herself didn't know what to feel towards the whole matter and figured that it could be dealt with some other time and simply left it with that.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Zabuza gulped nervously upon seeing this.

The former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village knew of the ominous feeling radiating from the women first hand. He had made the unfortunate choice of joining his former student Jiraiya on his perverted escapades of peeping in the female hot springs in the past. That was the day that Mikoto and Kushina were in the hot springs and Kushina had noticed their presence as she was considered a rather skilled sensor. The beatings that both Jiraiya and himself received was brutal and to add oil to the already intensely burning flames, his wife Biwako found out about it and had beat him so bad that he had to limp to the Hokage office for an entire week.

Jiraiya being renowned as the 'SUPER pervert' of Konoha knew the feeling all too well. He had faced this very feeling a lot in the past but that didn't stop him from doing what he did best. The toad sage started to remember a time when he stepped into the female hot springs, fully naked while he did his hermit dance and stepped back with unmatched fear but then he felt several presences behind him. Jiraiya was given the type of beating that no ninja would even begin to imagine, even on SS-rank missions. When he stood back good as new, it confused everyone greatly as they wondered how the pervert could have such a high immunity to pain and the healing ability that most Jinchuriki had.

Zabuza didn't need time to think about the matter as his words did the thinking for him.

"You better take care of my daughter, Naruto or I will hunt you down from above!" The Demon of the Mist yelled before glaring at Naruto, in hopes to intimidate him.

Zabuza was surprised to see such strong emotions being radiating off him but he simply accepted them without thought and it was about damn time too. If he was going to move on into the afterlife, he would have to deal with his emotions and not stay as a ruthless killer as he was always renown for. Thinking about the blackette, his look softened as he had referred her to as a 'tool' but he somewhat knew deep down that the young girl meant much more than that to her. Before passing away, he had accepted that Haku wasn't a 'tool' and was like the daughter he never had.

Haku sniffled at hearing those words coming out of Zabuza's mouth. She quickly hugged her father-figure and thanked him for thinking of her like that which made the Demon of the Mist smile before hugging the ice user back.

Everyone around them could only watch this with a smile as they didn't want to say anything to ruin the precious moment that was unfolding before their eyes. The Demon of the Mist never really had much emotions to show but this display was the real deal and everyone was happy for the father and daughter figure duo. Upon them seeing them separate from the hug, the blonde walk up towards the both of them.

Naruto looked at Zabuza intently. "I will Zabuza-san so don't worry. I won't do anything that would ever harm your daughter and you know that for a fact." He said to him with a smile on his face, seeing the Demon of the Mist being so caring towards The Ice Princess.

Zabuza sighed in relief at hearing those words from the blonde before he gave him a smile of his own. He knew that Naruto was the only one that he could trust with keeping his daughter. Though he had lived a full life, didn't mean Haku did so too. Zabuza knew that the blackette didn't really enjoy herself in the Elemental Nations and now she was free to make her own choices and he smiled at that. Having to give up you call a daughter was tough but he was willing to accept it, if it meant Haku's happiness.

"I know that we are quite similar Haku-chan and I agree with your thinking process. Our pain brought us to build a special bond with each other and that is irreplaceable. I know that even if you weren't planning on going with me that you would remain with me in spirit. Thanks for everything Haku-chan and we'll go as soon as Kami-chan gives us the permission to do so." Naruto said as he turned toward the young blackette.

The young man knew from the moment he met The Ice Princess that they had instantly formed a bond of understanding. Having felt pain in the past drew them closer to each other. The time they spent in the forest during their first meet up was just the beginning as their friendship grew stronger by each passing minute as they kept meeting up with each other on the outskirts of Wave Country. Sadly the scenario changed when Haku fell lifeless as Kakashi's jutsu pierced her body. Now he could get a chance to get to know the blackette better than before and that made him smile.

Haku hugged Naruto tightly in response and thanked him for accepting her to which he happily waved her off. Her father-figure Zabuza simply shot Naruto with a shark like grin in response to hearing this.

The blonde turned to see Mikoto who was patiently waiting to give her say in this whole episode.

The female Uchiha looked at him excitedly. "Well Naru-kun you know me. Of course I am going with you as there is nothing better for me to do. I have a terrible past life and you know that for a fact and I just know that going with you in this new one will give me a new sense of living that I haven't felt before. You can count me in Naru-kun!" She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face as she looked over at the handsome young man in front of her.

Mikoto quickly leaned in closer and kissed Naruto's cheek but kept her lips there for a few seconds longer making Naruto blush in response.

Kushina, Haku and Kami growled slightly at the display.

The female Uchiha knew that she would give anything in the world to spend more time with her favorite blonde again and realized that living in a new world, away from the Uchiha clan hatred crap would be good for her. She honestly never wanted to hear about her clan ever again but had to admit the Sharingan had its perks at times but that was it. For what the Uchiha clan did to Naruto was unforgivable as her son was the one that caused a great deal of pain to Naruto and she would never forgive him for it. Having got rid of the chance to see the young man grow up during the Uchiha massacre, starting a new life sounded absolutely wonderful to her right now.

"Thank you Miko-chan and I agree with you. I know where you are coming from since I was there to see you in that tough life and I can assure you that you will never feel that pain again. Earthland will be a nice change for all of us and just hearing about it from Kami-chan has made me realize that it is will be a new start for a new life without the useless downsides of being a ninja while at it. Thanks again Miko-chan." Naruto explained before looking at her with a bright smile on his face.

Of course he wanted Mikoto to tag along. Why wouldn't he? The female Uchiha had been nothing but good to him for his early years and helped him through so much of his life and thinking that it was for nothing made him growl inwardly. He always thought of the woman as a mother-figure at times but she had rapidly became like a sister-figure later on. He knew that Mikoto had learned all about what happened during the war and frowned upon the thought of her son Sasuke. That arrogant man had been the base of everything wrong with the shinobi race. He was just like Madara but the only difference was that Sasuke was more arrogant even though he couldn't compete with the leader of the Uchiha clan nor could he match his own skills as a shinobi.

Mikoto grinned and hugged Naruto tightly with thanks before stepping back.

Hiruzen smiled as he looked at his surrogate grandson. "I have been sealed once into the Shinigami's stomach and so I cannot leave this place. I have lived a full life Naruto-kun and I don't need a further life to make me feel young again. Your accomplishments have made me feel that way Naruto-kun and I am very proud of you for that. Have fun in your new life and I wish the best for you as the will of fire burns strongly within you." He said to him before enveloping the young man in a hug.

The former Hokage shed a few tears having to lose his surrogate grandson twice but he knew that Naruto was old enough for a new start and that he himself was too old to start one. Remembering the sad life that his surrogate grandson had to endure was painful as he recalled most of the blonde's childhood crudely. Even if he wanted to head towards a new life with the young man, he simply couldn't as he was still tied to the Shinigami Having been shown the images of what Naruto had to do in order to survive, proved the blonde's strength. It was simply time for Hiruzen to move on.

Naruto pulled away from the hug slightly before saying, "I understand ji-ji and I wouldn't want that for you either. I can see what you mean by that and I am happy that I've made you feel proud of me. I've always looked up to you as a surrogate grandfather and I know that wherever you may be, you are going to be just fine so I don't need to worry. Thank you ji-ji for everything you've done for me."

The young man knew just how much he cared for the former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. He knew for a fact that if it wasn't for Hiruzen, he would probably be dead right now. He started to remember the teachings that the old man used to give him in the past as he used to practice those very teachings whenever he was unsure of something. Knowing that the Shinigami had a hold of the former Hokage, there was nothing that could be done and he slowly came to agree with that. He understood now that Hiruzen simply wanted to move on and he himself would feel disgraced if he didn't honor the old man's wishes.

Hiruzen smiled brightly at the young man and gave him a content nod and stepped back faintly.

Last but not least there was Jiraiya of the Sannin, Naruto's late sensei.

"Well gaki I will be coming along with you for two reasons. The first being that I owe you that much to keep a watchful eye on you as this new world isn't something we are familiar with at the moment. I can set up my spy network as I had done in the Elemental Nations to help you all out…." The toad sage before he paused to see everyone smiling at him for his reasoning.

Well that part was absolutely true. Even though he was a SUPER pervert, he could be rather serious at times. Jiraiya recalled the things he had to do as a shinobi and they weren't pretty. Having lived a life as a hermit made him look at things differently. Therefore he knew that his former apprentice and the others travelling along with him would need his help in survival and to learn more about the strange world they were about to head off to due to his information gathering skills. However being the SUPER pervert he truly was, Jiraiya couldn't help but show it off proudly so no one could forget it.

He smirked a little confusing everyone around him before continuing, "…and the second reason is that I haven't done any research in a long time and I am sure there are many hot women out there in Earthland and I for one will be investigating the level of hotness to see if I get burned or not!"Jiraiya finished his explanation as he started to giggle perversely.

Kushina, Kami, Mikoto and Haku were glaring at the toad sage with a rage building inside them.

The toad sage didn't even know what was coming to him when the women started beating on him yelling, "Pervert!" as they continued their assault on the perverted sannin.

Zabuza sweat dropped at the display as he didn't know what to make of it. Never in his life did he see such strange behavior and that too from a person that we would have never suspected. '_…and this guy was one of the three legendary Sannin?_' He thought to himself in confusion.

Hiruzen chuckled warmly seeing his former student Jiraiya being his usual perverted self. The old man knew that the Sannin's maturity would never surface under normal circumstances. Shaking away from his thoughts, he saw that the women weren't done with their assault.

Naruto shook his head at this in amusement as his sensei was an entertaining man one to say in the least. He remembered the things he learned from the toad sage on their training trip but what he didn't bother with, was anything of the perverted nature, much to the displeased look on his sensei's face.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei and that is a good idea. I mean the part about the spy network not of you shamelessly peeping on women in Earthland. I guess things never change do they? I am glad that you are coming along with us as I am looking forward for us to explore this new world." Naruto said before looking at his former sensei with a bright smile.

Naruto knew that having the toad sage along was a great idea as the things he could do in finding out about information was pretty decent to say the least. Remembering all of the things the two of them learned from each other made him smile. The young man learned about the cycle of hatred from his sensei and the fact that Jiraiya entrusted him to do so if he couldn't do so made Naruto look at the toad sage with more respect than ever.

Jiraiya grinned as he ruffled Naruto's hair making him pout in return.

Kami, Kushina, Haku and Mikoto bit their lips to keep them from shouting "kawaii" and squeezing the life out of the young man while Naruto looked at the women in a confused manner.

As soon as everyone was done with their talks, the Goddess of Creation walked forward.

"**I will have to send Hiruzen-san and Zabuza-san to their destinations now seeing as they are not going to go with you to Earthland Naruto-kun.**" Kami said as she looked over at the group of people standing in front of her.

The two mentioned men gave the Goddess a nod and said their goodbyes to everyone in the room.

She raised her hand and a light passed through Zabuza and Hiruzen which started to make them fade. Both of them smiled as they looked over the people in the room before vanishing completely.

Naruto silently prayed for Zabuza to be happy in his new life and knew that his ji-ji was in a better place of his own and was going to live a peaceful life now as well. Wishing them a peaceful life was the least he could do for them.

Kami then turned towards Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya.

"**Okay now I will tell the same thing about Earthland that I've told to Naruto-kun earlier so that everyone is on the same page here. Listen very carefully to what I have to tell you as I won't tell this again because it is very tiring doing so.**" The Goddess stated.

Haku, Kushina, Mikoto and Jiraiya nodded to which Kami started to explain everything.

They listened in great amazement to hear that the world they were going to was filled with magic and not chakra that they were familiar with. They understood that the Guilds were like the villages they had in the Elemental Nations and about the leader of the Guild being the Master as compared to the kage of a village they knew of. It didn't take them not to let this information sink in.

Kami looked at them intently before continuing, "**I can allow you all to keep your chakra as Naruto-kun still has his but it is your choice if you wish to have only magic inside of your or if you wish to have both magic and chakra.**"

The Goddess paused to see what their response to this would be, and it didn't even take them a second before doing so.

"We'll take both chakra and magic!" They yelled in excitement.

They were happy to know that they could become a mage as well as stay as a ninja. It was literally the best of both worlds and so they were happy to know that they also had such an option.

Naruto and Kami chuckled hearing this.

Kushina was anxious to start with her training again as it has been so long for her since she had ever practiced her swordsmanship skills. She was an SS-rank kunoichi after all and feared by a lot of swordsman in her day as a kunoichi for the Leaf.

Mikoto was on the same page as her best friend. The two of them were actually teammates in the ANBU as they both were known as "**The Red and Black Deaths of Konoha**" seeing as they had completed every mission assigned to them without fail. Mikoto was eager to start honing her skills now.

Haku wasn't really one for training much as she was more of a peaceful kind of person. She knew that she had to practice her abilities as well so she simply shrugged her shoulders and accepted what was coming to her with a smile on her face.

Naruto had his jutsu on his side along with his gifts from the bijuu. He still had to figure out what ability Kurama gave him but he had a lot of time to figure that out for himself. He could also learn to become a mage which was sounding more interesting to him by the second the more he thought about it.

Jiraiya was thinking on the lines of how he could use magic to make himself invisible as he used to do with the "**Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu**" that he mostly performed in espionage missions and to peep in the female hot springs. He started to giggle remembering that which made the women glare at him for it.

The Goddess of Creation did her thing and allowed them to keep their chakra intact and added the ability to use magic as well.

"**Now all of you are ready to depart. I advise you all to go to the Guild as soon as you possibly can so that you can get to know your surroundings a bit better.**" Kami said to everyone in the group as she looked at them with a bright smile on her face.

They all smiled and agreed wholeheartedly.

Naruto looked at the Goddess before saying, "Thank you so much Kami-chan for everything. If it wasn't for you I couldn't have got the chance to see Miko-chan, ji-ji, kaa-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, Haku-chan and Zabuza again so it is all because of you that I am so happy right now. Thank you."

He then gave her a warm smile which simply melted the Goddess's heart, along with the other females in the room.

"**It is my pleasure Naruto-kun as it was the least I could do considering everything you had to go through in your past life. Now let's get going with this departure. You will be sent close to the Guild but I don't know how close so you might have to ask others around you for directions to Fairy Tail. Now that everything is explained let's get on with the show.**" Kami told him softly before she matched his smile.

Naruto looked at her in gratitude as he didn't know what more to say to the Goddess.

Kushina, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Haku and Naruto readied themselves when Kami raised her hands once again and a light started to slowly pass through them.

Kami quickly kissed Naruto's cheek. "**Goodbye Naruto-kun!**" She chirped cheerfully, to which the blonde grinned while the other women growled slightly.

Jiraiya being the pervert he was couldn't help but giggle.

The light completely enveloped them and they were now on their way to Earthland where they would join their new life in the Guild of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now it is time for Naruto to start his new life in Earthland. Along with him are the few that went along with him. What is in store for them when they reach this new world Kami sent them to? I realize that this is something out of the ordinary per say, as there are so many stories with Naruto only venturing off into Earthland, but I wanted to make something different. I am sure a few of you would have already who was going to tag along with the young blonde, but still, it had me worried for a second. However, I am pleased to know almost everyone liked what I did and that makes me very proud as a first time author. So, how'd you like ero-sennin in action huh? I know right? Love it! :)**

* * *

**To Kurama no Jubi: Lol I had to translate your review and thank the creators of google for their translator. Thank you for your review and yes I agree. I will make a chapter which will show how the Elemental Nations are doing from time to time so you are correct in thinking of that idea.**

* * *

**To Mzr90: I know and I understand. I checked out two or three other cross over fanfiction and what I read was following a same sort of plot. What I did was just make it so my story was different. Having Naruto get a choice of bringing others along in his journey? That hasn't been done yet from what I've read and if it has, then it's simply because I didn't read a lot of crossovers to be sure of that. Hopefully you'll come back for another story of mine if this one is not of your style so I am not disappointed as I can understand where you are coming from completely. Thank you for sticking around for the reviews!**

* * *

**To Kazi9: Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**To deathstrike: Thanks a lot for the review! Answer 1: They are sort of out there if you read them from the previous chapter but will Naruto end up with any of them? That is the question. Answer 2: Well Kami wasn't amongst the ones to go with Naruto but is that really true?. ^_^ Answer 3: Hahahaha thank you so much! :D**

* * *

**To Blackplant: Thanks a lot for the review and I completely agree. The previous chapter and this one both are of over 3,000 words each. I realized that when I was writing so I started to type as much as I could for the chapter. Thanks for the awesome compliment! Hope to hear from you again!**

* * *

**To jbone49: Thanks for the review and the compliment! I will be sure to let you know if I come across any problems in the story that requires some proof-reading or anything related. Thank you so much for your offer! :)**


	7. The New Life

**Well this is the 7****th**** chapter! I corrected the spellings of Jiraiya as asked by an awesome reviewer in the last chapter. The strange thing is that I usually have correct spellings on all of my writings or bits of scrap that I have on my laptop and sadly the autocorrect recognized "Jaraiya" instead of "Jiraiya" as it is supposed to be spelt. Thanks for the heads up! Oh and thanks to all those that are so supportive of my writing. It pleases me greatly to know that for a first time writer there are so many of you that are so cool with the reviews and comments. You wanted a lengthy chapter well now you got one! Let's move on with the latest chapter of my story!**

* * *

Naruto, Jiraiya, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku appeared on the outskirts of a small village after they were transported to Earthland. They gasped at the sheer beauty of the place they were sent to. There was lush green grass, flowers all over and water surrounding the west side of the land. The sun was shining brightly and that added to the overall beauty of the area.

This place wasn't like the Elemental Nations at all as the people here looked like they had more peace than the shinobi lands ever did.

Jiraiya was first to regain his composure and turned to inform his friends. "You guys stay here, I will find out where this Fairy Tail guild is from the people in this town. Hopefully one of them would know where to look. If it is further away than we thought then we would have to think of some place to stay for the night and the problem is that we don't have any money." He explained before taking a deep breath.

The others agreed and the toad sage went off into the crowded town to find out more about this land. They had to go to Fairy Tail as soon as possible but what Jiraiya told them could be right. If Fairy Tail is located at a faraway distance then they would have to stop somewhere for the night.

Well they could always sleep in the forest or something but they were done roughing it.

Moments later, Jiraiya returned with a perverted grin. "Ohhh those women were so curvy! I hit the jackpot!" He exclaimed before giggling uncontrollably.

Everyone noticed the blood trickling down his nose and wondered if he even found out anything useful. Meanwhile. Naruto sighed as he knew what was going to happen to his sensei now.

"You good for nothing pervert!" Kushina, Mikoto and Haku screamed in unison as they slammed his head with a chakra infused punch, sending the toad sage flying into the distance hitting a nearby tree.

Jiraiya didn't seem very affected by the punches and groggily stood back up with a goofy grin in face.

Naruto once again sighed at his sensei's antics before getting on with the situation at hand. "Sensei what did you find out about this place? You know that we have to get to Fairy Tail soon." He questioned the man in a discomforted tone.

The women nodded their heads irritatingly as they were getting rather annoyed by the Sannin.

Jiraiya simply huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms in a childish manner. "Come on gaki you never let me have some fun!" He whined before stiffening as he saw the hardened looks that rapidly formed on the three kunoichi.

The toad sage quickly jumped back with his arms up in a placating manner before explaining, "Okay okay! We are in a country known as Fiore. This place is known as Gargeon Town and it is a large port town. Now this place has a nearby something known as a train station which we can use to travel to Magnolia Town where Fairy Tail is located."

The toad sage sighed as he knew that travelling with women would mean no fun for him. He cried anime tears making the others sweat drop at the display. How could one man be such a pervert?

Naruto nodded graciously at the explanation. "Okay so now that we have that figured out, how can we get to Magnolia Town when we don't have any money on us? We need to think of something that can help with the financial problem we have here." He stated, to which the others gave a quick nod as they began formulating a plan.

Kushina slung her arm around Mikoto's shoulder with a playful grin in place. "I can go with Mikoto-chan to see what we can do." The redhead exclaimed happily, to which Mikoto smiled in return before nodding in agreement.

Haku hummed for a while and then gasped as she realized something making everyone stop in their tracks. "I can make jewellery with my **Hyouton** kekkei genkai and that could help with cash." She said with a smile as she had never done this before and it sounded like fun to her.

The group smiled and nodded their approval. "That's a great idea Haku!" They voiced out in unison, making her blush from the praise.

Haku gave them all a nod and started to form ice crystals from the water that was nearby. She melded the crystals into three necklaces and then stopped. The blackette slowly started examining the jewellery and then smiled when she saw that they were made perfectly.

Kushina and Mikoto looked at the necklaces with a dreamy look. They looked so beautiful and of course it looked like a perfect thing for them to wear.

Both of them shook their heads as they got back to reality. "This is excellent Haku-chan! We can easily sell these necklaces for a good enough price." The duo chirped cheerfully as they gave the blackette a bright smile.

Naruto and Jiraiya agreed wholeheartedly and congratulated her for the quick thinking, once again making her blush at the praise.

Now they had to find a jewellery store to sell the items.

The group strolled around the town looking for a good place to sell the necklaces to while Jiraiya made a shadow clone to find out how much did a train ticket to Magnolia Town cost. It didn't take them long to find a reasonable store and they stepped in with the necklaces in hand.

The shop didn't look like anything flashy, but it certainly looked decent enough for them to possibly sell the crafted jewellery. Naruto noticed that the jewellery here was very familiar to the ones in the Elemental Nations. This was good because now he didn't have to go around asking ridiculous questions regarding jewellery.

The shopkeeper noticed the group walk into her store and noticed them observing their surroundings. Inwardly she was hoping that these people weren't here to cause trouble, she wasn't a mage who could defend herself. However the blonde man in front didn't look like the type to go around causing unnecessary trouble so she would try and help them out.

The shopkeeper approached the blonde man with a kind smile before asking, "Hello young man, how may I help you?"

Naruto turned to the woman with a kind smile of his own. "Hello, we're kind of new to this town so sorry if this is a silly request, but we were wondering if you'd be interested in purchasing these necklaces?" He questioned before carefully laying the three ice necklaces on the counter.

The shopkeeper gave a quick nod before examining the jewellery in great detail. While this was going on, the three kunoichi took a look around the store to see what kind of jewellery there was.

After thinking for a while, the shopkeeper cleared her throat to get the group's attention. "That is no trouble at all young man, these are some finely crafted necklaces also. I will pay 10,000 Jewels for these necklaces. Usually this sort of jewellery goes for around 5,000 each but no one buys them. That is my offer." She explained before looking at the people intently.

Naruto and the others didn't even have to think about it as Haku made the necklaces with the use of her kekkei genkai, so the price didn't matter to them. They agreed and happily took the currency of Earthland from the shopkeeper and left the store with a smile on their face.

Naruto turned towards Jiraiya with his smile intact. "Sensei what is the cost of the train ticket and when does the train to Magnolia Town leave?" He asked as he was happy to see that Haku got them out of a troublesome situation.

However, they needed to get to Fairy Tail as soon as possible so they could learn about magic and what not.

Nodding in affirmative, The toad sage looked intently at the group before explaining, "I got the memories from my clone when we were about to exit the store. A single ticket to Magnolia Town costs around 3,000 Jewels each. Other than that one train has already left and there is another one going to leave to our destination in 2 hours."

Jiraiya frowned slightly, seeing as they didn't have enough currency with them to make the trip at the moment. They really needed to come up with another idea. Unknowing to the toad sage, two of them had already figured it out.

Kushina whispered something into Mikoto's ear, who grinned immediately before rushing off into the distance with the redhead following suit. The others grew confused but shrugged their shoulders slightly before quickly following the duo.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Haku arrived at the center of the town square where they noticed Kushina and Mikoto forming a stance. They watched on in interest as the redhead threw a few rocks in the air, while Mikoto quickly formulated some hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Mikoto yelled as intense flames escaped her mouth and went shooting at the rocks, completely annihilating them into ash.

Mikoto turned towards Kushina as she began running through another sequence of hand signs and Kushina did the same thing. The duo grinned at each other while their hand signs were being formulated before the two of them finally called them forth.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**"

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

The two kunoichi yelled out their moves as the two elemental dragons collided with each other as a loud smoke formulated as a result.

Kushina and Mikoto quickly high-fived each other before bowing in front of the gathering crowd, that were highly intrigued by the show. People in the vicinity cheered at the display and placed Jewels on the ground. The kunoichi duo counted the currency and smiled as they had just earned 6,000 Jewels. This in turn, gave them more enough money to buy the train tickets, seeing as they earned 10,000 Jewels from the ice necklaces.

Naruto, Haku and Jiraiya smiled at Kushina's and Mikoto's teamwork and thanked them for their quick thinking, causing them to grin at the praise.

They all proceeded with walking towards the train station to get their tickets to finally get to their desired location, Fairy Tail. It was a rather brief walk and after paying for the tickets at the station counter they all sat down on the benches by the terminal as they waited for the train.

Several girls passing by looked at Naruto with lust and suddenly, the temperature dropped several degrees. Why that was is quite simple. Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were currently glaring at the women with the intent to kill and that... simply is the only logical reasoning. '_STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO-KUN!_' They raged in their heads, as their expressions held no sympathy for those women. Yep... that's the reasoning right there.

Jiraiya gulped nervously and moved away from the scene, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. He had faced Mikoto's and Kushina's wrath in the Elemental Nations in the past and there was no way he was going to face it again.

Naruto just sighed seeing this display unfold, as he had started to get bombarded with fan girls outside of Konoha when he was with Jiraiya, on their three year training trip together. The blonde kept sighing until the moment passed and luckily, the pedestrians walked by.

After the episode, Naruto and the others spent their time talking to each other while they waited for the train to show. They sat down for an hour and a half until it arrived, to which they got up from their seats and headed into the confines of the train. They sat down in a large booth at the back of the train, and got their tickets stamped by the conductor moments later.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku observed the beautiful scenery that they were passing by on the train with a smile. They knew that they had some work ahead of them as they had the choice of simply sticking with their chakra usage and stay as ninjas, or use the magic that was given to them and become mages. Naruto and Jiraiya were on the same page as the girls were, as it was something to think about.

Soon enough the group succumb to sleep, with Haku's head in Naruto's lap. The blonde was already asleep at this time so he showed no reaction to this.

Kushina and her best friend were glaring hotly at the display, while Haku stuck her tongue out at them and formed a peace sign. The redhead and blackette narrowed their eyes at The Ice Princess once more at her antics and the girl in question simply nuzzled into Naruto's chest, causing them to frown deeply.

Jiraiya was looking at his apprentice in severe jealousy as he began to wonder how Naruto attracted all of those beautiful women. Looking at Haku snuggling up with the blonde, he sighed before leaning back into his seat. "Lucky blonde baka." He muttered under his breath before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

(Several hours later)

* * *

"**Passengers we have now arrived at Magnolia Town. Please check your belongings on the train before exiting. We hope you had a wonderful time travelling with us. Have a good day.**"

Upon hearing this announcement, Naruto and the others woke up and quickly rushed out the train. They group now made their way towards the terminal of Magnolia Town before their eyes widened.

"Wow" They harmonically muttered under their breaths at the magnificent sight before them.

The town was rather peaceful, the people were lively and just about everything about the place was perfect. The group was really happy to be close to the Guild of Fairy Tail, seeing as it was their first priority. They started walking along the streets of Magnolia, wondering where the Guild would possibly be. It was during their walk, that an elderly women accidentally bumped into Naruto's shoulder.

"You smell like human. I hate humans!" The women snarled before walking away with a hard look on her face.

Naruto twitched slightly at the blatant disrespect, but didn't bother pressing her on the matter. "What the hell was that about?" He asked as he turned to his companions, not knowing what more to say right now.

They shot the blonde a blank look and simply shrugged their shoulders, as they had no idea either. _Old people can be so weird sometimes._

A very tall and muscular man accompanied by a much shorter girl with silvery white hair approached them, with a friendly smile on their face.

The silverette girl sighed as she observed the group. "That was so not cool. Hi! My name is Lisanna Strauss and the big dude with me is my onii-san Elfman. The woman that just crossed you was Porlyusica. I don't know what her deal is sometimes, nor do I know why she hates humans so much. Anyways you guys look like you need help. Anything I can do for you?" She explained before looking at Naruto intently with a slow rising blush on her face, but kept calm seeing as her brother was there at the moment.

Naruto smiled as he introduced himself and Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya followed suit.

As his smile remained intact, Naruto began to explain to the brother and sister about him and the others joining Fairy Tail, along with them wanting directions towards the place. The group noticed that the siblings perked up at the mention of the Guild and that surprised them.

Lisanna's expressions brightened. "That is so great! Elfman-nii and I will take you to Fairy Tail! When we reach there, I will take you to the Master who will accept you all into the Guild. We are just going to leave for there any ways, so you all can follow us!" She chirped cheerfully as she was happy that Naruto and his companions wanted to become a part of their Guild.

Elfman nodded with a smirk before fist pumping. "You're a real man Naruto!" He exclaimed, to which everyone around him sweatdropped while Lisanna simply facepalmed at her brother's antics.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not really knowing how to react. "Uhh… okay? Thanks I guess." He said in confusion as he didn't have anything more to say to the man. His companions chuckled in amusement at the strange sight.

Shortly after, Naruto and the others followed Elfman and Lisanna towards the Fairy Tail Guild, where they would meet Master Makarov. That was the man who will decide if they are worthy of joining the Guild or not, so they were rather anxious to meet him.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were talking to Lisanna who they really found interesting to talk to, seeing as she had a bright personality and the plus point was that they could have their girl talk.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraiya were conversing with Elfman, who was quite an eccentric person to say in the least. The toad sage took out his 'Research Notebook' and started scribbling furiously when he saw a man and his girlfriend making out in the corner of a street. Elfman seemed confused as to what the man was doing, but Naruto assured him it's best he doesn't know.

Soon they reached the gates of Fairy Tail and all of them grinned knowing that they had finally arrived to their destination. Lisanna and Elfman turned to the group with their arms spread. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" They exclaimed, to which the group smiled in return.

The Strauss siblings then took the ninja squad to a bar which they stated most of the Guild members came by to buy food or drinks. That and the fact that they would simply come to hang out at times. As the group entered the crowded joint, they saw a whole bunch of people in a rather joyous mood, talking to each other without a care in the world.

Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya sat down at a free table and Lisanna walked towards the counter of the bar.

A couple of minutes later an older woman with a strong resemblance to Lisanna came up to where they were seated. "So you are the newcomers that my baby sister was talking about. Hiya! My name is Mirajane Strauss and I am Lisanna's sister!" The woman said with a bright smile on her face.

The woman now known as Mirajane looked at Naruto and blushed seeing how damn attractive he was. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the other women that were with the blonde, and wondered if any of them were in a relationship with him. His very aura was making her demon instincts scream out to take him, as he radiated the aura of the ultimate alpha, but she pushed those thoughts aside for now was not the time.

Naruto was first to arise from his seat, as he approached Mirajane with his kind smile still in place. Mirajane on the other hand was blushing up a storm, as her instincts were going into overdrive with the close proximity.

The blonde kindly extended his hand. "Hello Mirajane-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He introduced himself warmly before waving his hands towards to others in the group, so they could introduce themselves as well.

"Ohiyo! I'm Kushina Uzumaki dattebane!" Kushina introduced enthusiastically with a friendly wave, not even noticing her verbal tic.

"My name is Haku Momochi." Haku said simply with a nod.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha!" Mikoto stated with a bow.

Mirajane smiled and shook their hands before turning to the last member of Naruto's group expectantly.

"Yo beautiful! I'm Jiraiya. You can send me your love letter later!" Jiraiya exclaimed before giggling perversely.

Naruto sighed before facepalming at his sensei's perverted antics. "Why do you have to do this, you baka sensei?" He questioned himself sadly while watching the women in his group repetitively bonking Jiraiya's head with fury.

"Umm is he always like this?" The Strauss sisters asked before fixing a glare at the toad sage.

The three kunoichi never stopped glaring at Jiraiya as they explained, "Yes he is and it's so disgraceful! The nerve on that pervert is so outrageous, why can't he ever be normal for a change!?"

Jiraiya weakly got up from getting his head bashed in and sniffled. "Why do you always do this to me?" He questioned with mock tears trickling down his cheeks.

Naruto simply sighed at the man. "…sensei stop being a pervert around them. You know better than that." He said before sighing further, knowing that his teacher would always remain the same regardless of what happened. The blonde seriously admired that of the toad sage, as he would sometimes wonder if the pervert had a healing factor of his own.

"Hey! I am NOT a pervert!" Jiraiya yelled indignantly with a frown on his face.

Elfman looked at the man expectantly. "…so what are you then?" He asked as his curiousity was peeked.

Naruto rolled his eyes before palming his face once again. The blonde knew that asking his sensei that very question was the most foolish thing you could ever do in your lifetime. It is to be avoided at all costs!

Jiraiya instantly smiled brightly before clearing his throat. "…I'm a SUPER pervert!" He declared proudly before looking around confusingly, as he could have sworn that he heard 'chirping' noises in the background.

The room went silent and the women had blank looks on their faces.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were deciding whether or not to draw their weapons and just start beating the toad sage until next week. They couldn't believe the nerve of that damn pervert for saying such things. To people that didn't even know him for goodness sake. They huffed and leaned back in their seats with a deep frown on their face.

Lisanna and Mirajane just didn't know what to say. How could they? They had been at the Guild for a very long time now and this... was the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard in their life. The two sisters simply tapped their feet in annoyance at the man before them.

"Hahahaha! That is hilarious!"

Everyone turned around to see see the chuckling newcomer that had walked in. The newcomer was an extremely short and elderly man. He had black eyes and had a balding head, with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, and a thick white mustache. He was wearing casual clothing of a white shirt with a black colored stamp on the middle which was covered by an orange hoodie, along with plain shoes.

Mirajane smiled at the newcomer. "Master! You're here!" She chirped cheerfully, to which Naruto and the others turned towards the man with raised eyebrows.

'_That is the Master of Fairy Tail_?' They thought to themselves.

The Master nodded with a smile and walked towards the group of shinobi. "Hi there, I can see that you are new around here. I am Master Makarov; it's nice to meet you." He said warmly with his smile still intact.

Naruto smiled in return and introduced himself with the others following suit. The blonde then explained to the Master that they travelled here to join the Guild and that made the man smile, as he now had 5 new possible recruits.

Makarov asked the group where they came from and luckily for them, they made a background story for themselves so they wouldn't have to speak of their origins in public. The Master nodded in understanding at the explanation before turning towards Mirajane, who immediately understood what the old man wanted. The silverette quickly went to the back of the bar to get what was now required.

Mirajane returned moments later and grinned. "So where do you all want your Guild marks and in what colour?" She asked cheerfully while looking at the group as her cheerful expression never wavered.

Naruto and Jiraiya smiled as both of them pointed towards their left arm. Naruto took the colour blood red, while Jiraiya got sea green.

Mikoto, Haku and Kushina asked for the mark to be on their right arm, with Mikoto getting black, Haku getting ice blue and Kushina getting blood red.

Mirajane happily gave them all a nod and began to stamp the magic marks on where everyone desired it.

Makarov smile increased as he waved his little arms wildly. "Congratulations as you are now official members of Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed happily as he now 5 new members into his surrogate family.

Mirajane and Lisanna smiled and congratulated them as well, while Elfman had other plans.

The male Strauss sibling simply punched Naruto's chest and grinned. "Naruto! You're a man!" He boasted proudly, making everyone sweatdrop.

The blonde groaned as he realized that this was going to be a regular thing with the tall man. Mikoto, Kushina and Haku giggled at Naruto's discomfort before looking away whistling nonchalantly as he turned dangerous eyes to them.

Jiraiya smirked seeing this. "Well gaki this is payback for all the times you called me 'ero-sennin' in the past" The toad sage said to himself as a chibi version of him was doing a victory dance in his head.

Makarov loudly exclaimed, "Everybody! I am proud to introduce you all to the newest members of Fairy Tail. They are Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya! Free drinks for all!"

The whole crowd cheered in agreement and raised their glasses to the group.

Naruto smiled as this was a really easy going place and he realized that life here was going to be just fine and he knew that now. He turned to see Kushina, Mikoto and Haku smiling as they were on the same page as him. Looking to see where his sensei Jiraiya was, he blinked as he didn't see him.

He turned his head towards the nearest table and saw the toad sage shamelessly flirting with a woman.

Naruto smirked as things were going to stay the same with his sensei. He laughed hysterically as he watched Jiraiya get slapped by the woman who stomped out of the bar with an annoyed look on her face.

He realized that he needed more information about magic and everything else that the Guild needs. With that in mind, Naruto walked towards Makarov and approached him with a serious expression. "Master we need to speak as soon as we are done here" He said as his expression didn't change.

The Master looked at him and nodded upon seeing the seriousness. With that, everyone drank in celebration. They all had a rather fun time enjoying themselves in their conversations and drinking. After it was over and dealt with, The Master walked towards the blonde.

Makarov whispered to Naruto, "Follow me."

The young man and his companions walked alongside the Master towards his office where they could talk more privately. After stepping inside of the room, they all sat down on the chairs and Makarov locked the door behind them.

Well what is this about?" Makarov asked in a curious voice.

He knew that the people in front of him were hiding something, but it wasn't in him to pry on personal matters. They simply figured that the group would talk to him in private and that is what is to transpire now.

Naruto sighed before looking at the Master intently. "We need to learn more about magic and the things we will have to know about the guild as we don't know anything at this current moment." He said, to which the others from his group nodded in agreement.

The blonde remembered that Kami told him that his training was going to get covered, but he totally forgot about asking the Goddess about that. He frowned as he realized he should have done that when they were going to depart for Earthland.

Makarov nodded and cleared his throat. "There are different types of magic. Now I can sit here and talk about it all day but it would be better if I just give you all this," He stated before handing them a book.

The Master explained that the book he just handed over to them covered just about every type of magic that exists in Earthland.

Makarov grew serious for a moment. "Now with that book magic will be an easy topic for you all to understand. Now let's move on to the part about the guild. Basically guilds such as Fairy Tail are officially recognized by the Magic Council. Those that are not are known as Dark Guilds." He said before taking a breather so that this information could sink in with the group.

Naruto frowned for a moment before asking, "So these Dark Guilds are like criminal organizations?"

Makarov shared the frown as he gave a nod. "Yes you are right in thinking that. Indeed, Dark Guilds are treated as criminal organizations." He answered, knowing just how terrible those evil Guilds truly were.

Naruto's frown deepened hearing that those guilds were just like the Akatsuki in the Elemental Nations. He realized that he had to do something about that. He turned to Jiraiya who understood what his student was thinking about. The toad sage gave him a nod showing that he was being serious about this as well, and is on the same page.

The Master then continued, "Now moving on from that. Guilds in general allow members to take jobs and earn jewels. They also allow members to train and hone their magic and individual skills."

Naruto nodded in content with that information. "So if I become a mage then I will be able to take jobs so that we can earn Jewels?" He questioned the old man as he was seriously considering joining the team, so that he and the others could buy a permanent residence.

"That is absolutely correct. For now since I see none of you have any place to stay I can give you a house free of cost for three months. That should be enough time for you all to find a home to live in since if you become a mage then earning jewels won't be much of a problem." Makarov explained warmly before handing the blonde a key to a home, not too far from his office. He then proceeded with giving them the directions to the place.

Naruto graciously accepted the welcoming gift that they got from the Master. They had three months to get their own place which was more than enough time.

Makarov continued, "There is another thing you all must know. In Earthland there are a number of races that exist. They are: **Humans, Dragons, Exceeds, Vulcan, Winged Fish, Wyvern, Goblins, Giants, Demons,**** Celestial Spirits**, and some other rare races that are listed in this book."

As the Master let that information sink in, he handed them another book showing the descriptions and details of each races. The group quickly thanked the old man again for everything that he's done for them.

Now Naruto and the others had a much better understanding of what Earthland was about. It was rather interesting to hear about the number of races that existed in this world. They had to admit, the thought had peeked their curiosities.

The blonde took a serious expression for a moment. "Master I have something to tell you as I can see that you are thinking about where we are actually from." He stated as he knew that the Master was trustworthy and would keep this information a secret.

The leader of Fairy Tail smiled as he gave a nod to the blonde, to which Naruto sighed as he began explaining everything.

Makarov being shocked was an understatement. The people in front of him were actually ninja from another dimension? Well seeing as time travel and dimension hopping weren't really something that was impossible to do so he let the information sink in. He frowned hearing the battles that Naruto and the others fought as it was a rather tough pill to swallow.

The Master nodded hesitantly and looked at the group intently before saying, "I understand but you will have to refrain from killing your enemies here if you want to be a part of the guild. It is not as acceptable as it was in your world. It's rather a serious matter."

Naruto and company understood that the world of the mages was very different but it seems agreeing to the terms was the best thing to do. So they accepted what the Master was telling them without hesitation.

Naruto blinked before remembering something. "Oh and how do we find out what type of magic we can perform?" He asked as reading about the types of magic from the book the Master gave them was fine in theory, but the practical approach was much different.

They knew that just by relating the magical theories to the elemental affinities in the ninja world.

Makarov gave them all a quick nod. "I'll call you back tomorrow so you all can find out what your magic affinities are." He responded with a kind tone, knowing that the group would appreciate it.

The ninja squad smiled as that sounded like the best course of action indeed. They could research on the types of magic tonight and would understand everything better once they know their affinities. They had to admit, learning more about the magical properties did intrigue them highly.

"Umm, so ji-ji how do you become a mage?" Naruto asked the old man as his curousity was peeked.

Master Makarov grew a tic mark at the name and everyone chuckled in amusement. He regained his composure before answering, "Well I have already decided to give you all the benefit of the doubt but you can be tested against others in the guild to see where you stand if that is what you wish."

The old man knew that there was more to the blonde than meets the eye, but talking to him made him realize that Naruto would become a really good addition to Fairy Tail. His instincts were reassuring him of that.

Naruto smirked instantly. "That sounds like a good idea. It would be fun having a go at some of the members of the guild. I agree to a match up." He said before cracking his knuckles in anticipation to have a warm up exercise against a mage. He didn't know how shinobi stacked up against mages so it was exciting.

Jiraiya, Kushina and Mikoto were interested as well seeing as they were itching for a fight as well.

The "**Red and Black Deaths**" looked at each other and grinned as they knew they would reintroduce that moniker in Fairy Tail.

The toad sage was seriously considering setting up a spy network for Fairy Tail so he would talk to Makarov about that later.

Haku wasn't really one to fight but seeing as Earthland was a much better choice for her than the Elemental Nations and that she had Naruto with her she agreed to become a mage as well.

"We'll hold an exhibition match for you all tomorrow morning to see what rank I can assign you all with. After the match is over with you guys can come back here to find out your affinities. For now you all can enjoy yourselves. If you face any problems feel free to come to me and talk about it. It's good to have you all here." Makarov explained as he smiled at the group before him.

Naruto and the others smiled back in return and waved the Master goodbye and left his office. They were on their way towards the bar to grab something to eat when they heard a loud ruckus in the area.

"Gray fight me!"

"Are you crazy Natsu!? I just ate for goodness sake. Go away!"

"Get back here baka!"

The group saw two male teenagers facing each other with hard looks on their faces. The first one had spiky pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck and the other had spiky black hair, strangely enough he only had his boxers on.

They were watching this in amusement as the two kept arguing. They stopped when they saw Mirajane walking outside of the bar with a sharp look on her face. They gulped and ran in the other direction.

Mirajane giggled slightly. "The pink haired goofball is Natsu Dragneel and the black haired stripper is Gray Fullbuster." She said in an amused tone.

Naruto and the others chuckled and gave her a nod and walked back with her to the bar to get some food. Mirajane told them that she was the waitress there so they could come there to hang out anytime. They stepped into the bar and had a fun time eating and talking to each other. Lisanna and Elfman were still there so the brother and sisters had a great time getting to know Naruto and company.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku quickly turned towards the Strauss sisters. "So where is the nearest clothing store? We don't really have anything to wear other than what we are wearing." They asked them as they were rather eager to know about this.

Mirajane and Lisanna blinked twice before rushing to get up and dragging the girls to their favourite clothing shop, while leaving the guys at the table with confused looks on their faces. Naruto and Jiraiya got up and followed after the girls leaving,

Meanwhile, Elfman behind crying anime tears of being left behind. "That was not manly of you guys" He muttered under his breath.

The toad sage and his apprentice arrived to where the girls were browsing through a couple of items in the market and they took their sweet time too. Naruto had to literally force Jiraiya away from the female dressing rooms so he wouldn't make a scene in the store.

Mirajane turned to the only redhead in the group. "You really remind me of my friend Erza Scarlet. She is on a mission right now or I would have introduced you to her. I could swear you would be considered relatives or something." She said warmly before nodding in content.

"Oh and why's that?" Kushina asked as she was rather curious at this.

Mirajane simply smiled at the kunoichi. "It's because you both have red hair!" She chirped cheerfully before looking at the clothes in the store.

Kushina was surprised by this, but smiled seeing as she wouldn't be the only redhead around. Mikoto and Haku chuckled seeing the look on Kushina's face.

After spending what seemed like an eternity to the two men, the girls walked out with their clothes. Naruto and Jiraiya picked themselves some trousers and a couple of shirts as they needed something to wear seeing as they only had the clothes they had in their possession.

Mirajane had bought the clothes for them as they didn't have enough money at the moment. They thanked her wholeheartedly for the kind gesture.

Naruto stopped suddenly as he realized he had no idea where the place Makarov recommended was. "Say Mirajane-san do you know where this place is?" He asked her as he handed Mirajane over the paper, which had the directions to the house he and the others were to stay in for three months.

Mirajane nodded with a bright smile. "Of course I do! Follow me." She exclaimed warmly, and her sister Lisanna walked along with the group as well.

Upon reaching their destination, Mirajane and Lisanna waved them goodbye and walked back to their own place. Naruto and the others stepped inside the house and were delighted to see that it was furnished and was rather well decorated as well.

There were 6 bedrooms in the house so they could each have their own room which was good to know.

The shinobi group were rather tired from their journey considering everything they had to do in a single day. They waved goodnight to each other and headed towards their own rooms and went to sleep as they had a big day ahead of them.

Naruto was sleeping soundly when he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(Inside the mindscape)

* * *

He looked around and was pleasantly surprised to see a lush green environment instead of the sewer he was so used to with Kurama being in there. He will admit that he rather misses the furball, having befriended him during the war and bonded with him in such a short time. Once again he did a silent prayer to wish Kurama and the other tailed beasts a happy life.

"**Hello again Naruto-kun, I see you have joined Fairy Tail already.**" A familiar melodious voice from behind him spoke.

Naruto turned around to see Kami standing there with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again Kami-chan. Why did you call me here?" The blonde asked the Goddess while forming a smile of his own.

Kami smile never wavered as she continued, "**Do you remember when I said that I would help you out with your training Naruto-kun?**"

Naruto hummed for a while and then realized that it was true. He was thinking about it in Makarov's office and just forgot about it again. He gave her a nod as he remembered her saying so.

The Goddess slowly raised her hands. "**Well I am here to provide you with your training!**" She exclaimed before a bright light engulfed the entire area.

On queue a giant White Dragon appeared roaring as it landed on the landscape making Naruto wide-eyed. The dragon had ocean blue eyes and it looked so majestic with its wings flapping in the air. Its sheer size would easily match Kurama.

Naruto stared at Kami like she was insane for a moment. "W-What the hell Kami-chan!?" He shouted, to which the Goddess giggled cutely.

Kami could understand his confusion, having never seen a dragon before in the Elemental Nations; this was all new to him.

Kami smiled again before responding, "**Naruto-kun you will be learning under Timaeus, leader of the great and powerful White Dragons. They aren't of this world any more but just for you I have allowed him to stay for one week in your mindscape to train you in the art of White Dragon Slayer Magic.**"

Naruto went wide-eyed hearing this. He had a chance to learn such a powerful style of magic? Well this was Kami, the Goddess of Creation so it wasn't that much a big deal for her to provide him with such a unique honor of bringing Timaeus back from the dead was extraordinary. Just the thought of training under a dragon made the blonde smirk with unhidden glee.

He thanked Kami graciously for the amazing gift and she happily waved him off.

Timaeus voice boomed throughout the entire mindscape, "**I've never trained a human but seeing as Kami-sama wanted me to do so, I cannot refuse. I will train you for one week. In your mindscape 2 weeks will equal to one night in the outside world so at the end of the week you will have reached near perfection in your skills and I don't want you to slack off as I won't teach this stuff to you twice!**"

The dragon was not used to seeing a divine being vouch for a human but it wasn't in his place to question the Goddess's judgment.

Naruto was surprised as hell hearing this and he gave the dragon a swift nod. He was going to learn a legendary art and he wouldn't slack off even if it killed him in the process. He would show this dragon that he was worthy of becoming his student and that his talents would not go to waste.

Kami clasped her hands together before smiling. "**Well I'll get going now Naruto-kun. You'll train in the mindscape each night for one week and then Timaeus-san will have to return to his resting place.**" She explained as her smile only grew brighter with her wording. It was considered an upset of power reviving the White Dragon but The Goddess had already made her decision and she stuck by it.

"Thank you so much Kami-chan for everything, I will do my best." Naruto warmly said before giving Kami a warm hug.

The Goddess smiled returning the hug and kissed the blonde's cheek before separating. "**You've already made me proud Naruto-kun. It's time for your training. I'll see you again sometime in the future. Goodbye!**" She whispered and then vanished out of the mindscape.

Naruto smiled before it turned into a bloodthirsty grin as he turned his attention to the great white being. Naruto's grin only increased as he held up his hand in a "bring it" motion. "Show me what you got, you overgrown lightbulb!" The blonde exclaimed with his grin still remained plastered on his face.

The dragon stilled for a moment before registering what this human said. A few second later the dragon let out a fearsome roar that shook the very grounds, but Naruto was not intimidated in the slightest, having faced the fury of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the legendary Madara Uchiha before, both of which could give this dragon a run for its money.

Inwardly Timaeus smirked at the balls this mortal had and figured he wouldn't be as boring as he originally thought. The leader of the White Dragons roared a final time before charging at his first and final apprentice.

* * *

**Author's Note: That ends the 7****th**** chapter. Now the first type of magic Naruto is going to be learning is as you've just read, the White Dragon Slayer Magic. Yes, I realize Dragon Slayer Magic is something which has been used constantly for Naruto in several stories on the Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover section but believe me, I'm going for something totally different here with this magic style. You'll find out why in the future so just trust me when I say, this magical power will play a big role in the future chapters. That's all I have to say regarding this magic for now.**

**Other than that, I want you all to have a little fun and have a moment of creativity here. What type of magic should Kushina, Mikoto, Haku, and Jiraiya have? You can post your answers within your reviews and I will leave it to you all to answer the question. I figured since I'm writing a story for the first time, my readers should have a say in something sooner or later. I'll appreciate the support. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**To plums: Honestly I see nothing wrong with the placing. It could be because it's my first time ever writing something so I will make mistakes but that is all part of the learning process. My writing, placing and wording of the stories will surely get better with experience. That's the way I see it. The reason for why up to 6 chapters was not leading up to Naruto leaving for Fairy Tail was because I wanted to make the background a little detailed. Surely you can understand that. Oh and yep I totally agree about the length of the chapters and I am focusing on that now as you can see this chapter was lengthier than the rest. For now I will try what I can. If there are any problems I will ask for help from friends. Thanks for the advice as I like people helping me out. It makes the transition of writing first time much easier. Thanks again.**

* * *

**To montana15: The suspense has been building up slightly. The Kushina / Erza rivalry is a good idea actually lol. :D**

* * *

**To BloodINCarnate: Right you are my friend! Lol!**

* * *

**To Notice Me Sempia: I'll make it work don't worry!**

* * *

**To meowy1986:** **I know that it wasn't** **listed in the series of how Kushina was a badass kunoichi but that was the series. I made her a powerful ninja because I honestly wanted to make her one. It doesn't suit her being a weakling as she was Kurama's jinchuriki, had proper training, had the use of chakra chains and knew Fuinjutsu from the Uzumaki homelands. Nope I refuse to think of her as a weakling. The Habanero part was just for kicks but that turned out well I guess. As for the harem… you'll just have to find out! :)**

* * *

**NOTICE****: The NEXT chapter will be an 'unofficial power ratings' that I will use to show what skill set Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya are currently at, as well as their current age in the story. Thanks again for the reviews!**


	8. Author's Notes & Power Ratings Volume 1

**As mentioned in the previous chapter, this one will be show the current skill set of Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Jiraiya. Other than that, I have displayed the current age of the characters in the story. The next chapter will be a continuation of chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews and support and I hope you've all had fun reading everything so far. Stay tuned for the next awesome update! :)**

* * *

**Profile**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Moniker:** The Child of Prophecy

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Rank:** SSS

**Overall Rank:** SSS+

**Reserves**

**Chakra:** Virtually unlimited

**Magic:** Pending…

**Abilities**

**Elemental Affinities:** Water, Fire, Wind and Lightning.

**Shinobi talents**

**Taijutsu** – 10+/10

**Genjutsu** – N/A (Immune to Genjutsu)

**Ninjutsu** – 10+/10

**Fuinjutsu** – 10+/10

**Kenjutsu** – 9/10

**Senjutsu** – 10+/10

**Magical talents**

Pending…

**Fighting stats**

**Strength** – 10+/10

**Defence** – 10+/10

**Speed** – 10+/10

**Stamina** – 10+/10

**Intelligence** – 10/10

* * *

**Profile**

**Name:** Kushina Uzumaki

**Moniker:** The Red Hot Habanero

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 25

**Rank:** SS

**Overall Rank:** SS

**Reserves**

**Chakra** – Kage level

**Magic** – Pending…

**Abilities**

**Elemental Affinities:** Water and Lightning.

**Shinobi talents**

**Taijutsu** – 8/10

**Genjutsu** – 7/10

**Ninjutsu** – 10/10

**Fuinjutsu** – 10+/10

**Kenjutsu** – 10+/10

**Magical talents**

Pending…

**Fighting stats**

**Strength** – 9/10

**Defence** – 8/10

**Speed** – 10+/10

**Stamina** – 10/10

**Intelligence** – 10/10

* * *

**Profile**

**Name:** Mikoto Uchiha

**Moniker:** The Smiling Monster

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 28

**Rank:** SS

**Overall Rank:** SS

**Reserves:**

**Chakra** – Kage level

**Magic** – Pending…

**Abilities:**

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire and Lightning.

**Shinobi talents:**

**Taijutsu** – 8/10

**Genjutsu** – 10+/10

**Ninjutsu** – 10+/10

**Fuinjutsu** – 6/10

**Kenjutsu** – 10+/10

**Magical talents:**

Pending…

**Fighting stats:**

**Strength** – 8/10

**Defence **– 9/10

**Speed** – 10+/10

**Stamina** – 10/10

**Intelligence** – 10/10

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name:** Haku Momochi

**Moniker: **The Ice Princess

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 18

**Rank:** A

**Overall Rank:** A

**Reserves:**

**Chakra **– Anbu level

**Magic **– Pending…

**Abilities:**

**Elemental Affinities:** Water and Ice.

**Shinobi talents:**

**Taijutsu** – 7/10

**Genjutsu** – 7/10

**Ninjutsu **– 9/10

**Kenjutsu **– 6/10

**Medical Ninjutsu** – 9/10

**Senbon Needles** – 10+/10

**Magical talents:**

Pending…

**Fighting stats:**

**Strength** – 6/10

**Defence** – 8/10

**Speed **– 10+/10

**Stamina **– 9/10

**Intelligence** – 10/10

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name:** Jiraiya

**Moniker:** The Toad Hermit

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 47

**Rank:** S

**Overall Rank:** S+

**Reserves:**

**Chakra **– Kage level

**Magic **– Pending…

**Abilities:**

**Elemental Affinities: **Water, Fire and Earth.

**Shinobi talents:**

**Taijutsu **– 10+/10

**Genjutsu **– 7/10

**Ninjutsu **– 10/10

**Kenjutsu **– 4/10

**Senjutsu **– 10/10

**Magical talents: **

Pending…

**Fighting stats:**

**Strength **– 10/10

**Defence** – 10+/10

**Speed **– 7/10

**Stamina **– 9/10

**Intelligence** – 10+/10

* * *

**Current age of the characters:**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: **19**

Jiraiya: **47**

Kushina Uzumaki: **25**

Mikoto Uchiha: **28**

Haku Momochi: **18**

Mirajane Strauss: **19**

Erza Scarlet: **19**

Lucy Heartfilia: **17**

Lisanna Strauss: **16**

Elfman Strauss: **18**

Natsu Dragneel: **17**

Gray Fullbuster: **17**

* * *

**Author's Notes: This fanfiction starts before the Phantom Lord Arc of the Fairy Tail series, for those that are wondering about it.**

* * *

**Those thinking that Naruto is overpowered, let me explain a few things. **

**First off in the beginning of the story, Naruto killed Sasuke Uchiha, who had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and was considered almost as strong as him in the manga in the 4****th**** ninja war arc. He defeated Madara Uchiha, who was considered as an SSS-rank shinobi in that war arc. Each of the bijuu gave Naruto a small portion of their chakra when he was in the limbo state, along with his former partner and bijuu Kurama, who gave him a special gift, which will be kept as a secret for now. **

**On top of that, Naruto made progress in the training trip with Jiraiya in this story and no, he didn't fool himself with just learning how to control Kurama's chakra as depicted in the canon. This was because Kurama was actually helpful and cooperative towards the blonde, who he became friends with and began trusting wholeheartedly. Jiraiya himself took it upon himself to train Naruto in the ninja arts and quite frankly, his shinobi prowess will show itself in the future chapters of my story so be on the look out for that.**

**Naruto being out of character is quite simple really. In the three year training trip he took with Jiraiya, the blonde actually matured and learned quite a lot of things from the toad sage. Therefore, you won't see Naruto as being dense, stupid or simply a block headed ninja in my story because he will be calculative in battle, will have a level head in dealing with people and will have intelligence. I want Naruto to be a main character and stay as a main character and therefore, I won't have him as the idiot he was in the canon. I despise reading that in other stories. It's time for a change.**

**As for Naruto's affinities, he got Water element from his mother's side, Wind and Lightning from his father's side and Fire from Kurama for being the Jinchuriki. ****I don't really have to explain this in such detail, but I am only doing this so all of you understand where I am coming from, when I say Naruto _will be powerful_.**

**Moving on, Kushina died on the day Naruto was born so she is still 25 at this current moment. ****Mikoto was ~4 years younger than Kushina and she died when Naruto was 7 years old, so she is currently 28 years old.**

**For the reasoning for why Lisanna is still alive in the story, that will be explained in the future chapters so keep your eyes peeled for that information. **

**Well that's enough with the explanations!**

* * *

**To mahpa: Thanks a lot man!**

* * *

**To Destroyerz: Thanks for the support and the awesome comments! As for Konoha getting destroyed, I have something in mind so keep an eye out for it in the near future. :D**

* * *

**To HOLLOWTGH: You know that's a good idea. I will see what I can do. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**To montana15: I know right? Thanks for the support and for reviewing! **

* * *

**To daniel 29: Well chapter 7 started the life in Earthland and I want to make this story more realistic and detailed so it will be shown soon so don't worry. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**To Notice Me Sempia: Understood and I'll see if I can do so. Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Proving Your Worth

**Now we head to the 9****th**** chapter which is a continuation of the 7****th**** one. I am glad to see many people enjoying reading what I have written for you all. This chapter is the lengthiest chapter of all and I did it all for you guys. Enjoy the 10,500+ words chapter you guys. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Morning struck as the shinobi group woke up reenergized for their big day.

Naruto got up grinning like a maniac from the first night of training he received under the tutelage of Timaeus. He started to recall his recent training experience with the leader of the White Dragons.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Two weeks have almost passed inside of Naruto's mindscape and sounds of intense battling could be heard from all over.

"**Okay Naruto that's it for tonight!**" The White Dragon growled as he panted slightly before gracefully landing to his feet and folding his angel like wings.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to his new sensei with a smile on his face, "It was a great lesson today Timaeus-sensei. This Magic style is definitely interesting!" He happily proclaimed before sitting down in front of the dragon in a cross-legged position.

Timaeus gave his blonde apprentice a nod. He had something on his mind that he wished to express to Naruto, "**It's a good thing to hear, kid. I was intrigued by your past life Kami-sama spoke to me about. It is quite a shame to hear what happened to you in that world.**" As the leader of dragons, Timaeus understood the pain Naruto had to go through and felt a bond building between him and his new student.

Naruto frowned remembering everything and giving the dragon a solemn look. Having his curiosity peeked hearing about him from Kami herself, he asked "So Timaeus-sensei what happened to your clan?" Seeing as the White Dragons were supposedly strong, it just didn't make sense to Naruto getting over the fact that Timaeus and his clan were extinct.

Timaeus tensed as the temperature dropped a few degrees and Naruto looked at him with a concerned expression on his face.

The dragon sadly replied, "**We of the White Dragons aren't what you can call immortals, Naruto. What happened to the clan was our own doing. Having too much power they started to fight against each other, killing innocents in the wake. I was the last of my clan when I succumbed of old age.**" He sighed recalling his own kin having so much arrogance that led to their own demise.

Naruto sighed as the White Dragons were just like the Uchiha clan of the Elemental Nations. Both were too damn arrogant for their own good. He gave his sensei a sympathetic look.

In the distance a bright light started to envelop the area.

Timaeus told his apprentice, "**It's time for you to leave now Naruto. I'll see you soon.**"

Naruto gave his sensei a nod before replying, "I understand. See you later sensei!" before the light intensified, pulling the blonde out of his mindscape.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto went to the bathroom to take a shower before heading out the door. It was a good thing that each bedroom in the house had its own private bathroom for their personal use.

After having taken said shower, Naruto walked out the door and changed into clothes he picked out at the clothing store they stepped into the day before.

Walking outside his room and towards the living room, he heard someone giggling and knew who it was coming from. True to his thoughts, he saw Jiraiya sitting down on a chair drinking a cup of coffee as he was intensely looking at magazine called 'Sorcerer Weekly'. He smiled and asked "Sensei did you have a nice rest?" as he looked amusingly at the toad sage as he was browsing through the magazine giggling perversely while he was at it.

Jiraiya quickly hid the magazine as he looked up at his apprentice and sighed in relief when he didn't see Kushina, Mikoto or Haku with him. He said "I sure did gaki. This place really is something I tell ya!" with a grin on his face.

Naruto gave him a nod of approval replying, "That's true sensei. So what time do you think we should leave for the Master's office seeing as we have that exhibition match today?" He recalled that Makarov had to inform them of their magic affinities and so they had quite a lot of work to do.

Jiraiya sipped his coffee and hummed for a little while displaying a thinking pose making Naruto sweatdrop at how utterly fake it looked. He said "Well after the others come out of their rooms, we'll eat breakfast and then head out."

Naruto smiled and agreed to that. He took poured himself a cup of coffee as well and sat down on a chair beside the toad sage and began conversing with him, as they waited for the others to show.

After half an hour or so, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku walked downstairs and arrived at the sight of Naruto talking with Jiraiya. They blushed slightly seeing the blonde's appearance as it made him look more attractive than before thinking how such a thing was even possible. Naruto had on a silky white shirt, with black pants and his hair was spiky as usual with his deep blue eyes making him hot as hell.

They chirped "Hey there you guys!" cheerfully as they poured themselves cups of coffee and sat themselves on the chairs beside the blonde. Naruto and Jiraiya smiled as they looked at the women and waved in return to their greeting.

The group had themselves a nice breakfast before heading off towards Makarov's office. Upon reaching the place, Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in!" was heard from the inside to which they all stepped in the office of the Master.

Naruto and the others smiled seeing the Master and gave him a curt bow before sitting down. Makarov was happy to see the shinobi group again as he asked them "So are you all ready for today's event?" He was uncertain how they would fare against the mages in Fairy Tail but was rather interested.

They immediately smiled and gave him a nod. Makarov got up from his chair in return from that and called in some random person that they didn't know and whispered something in his ear. He then told the group to follow him and so they got up and did as they were asked.

Master Makarov took them to an open area just outside the guild. Naruto and the others noticed that this place would make a decent size area for the upcoming event. The Master told them that he had to deal with a short errand and he would return as soon as he was done. They gave him a nod as they understood to which he smiled and quickly hurried off into the guild.

In the distance, they saw Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman waving them over with a smile on their face.

The shinobi group walked over to where the Strauss siblings were waiting and smiled as they began to discuss the event that would occur soon.

Mirajane turned to the blonde ninja and questioned how he was feeling about fighting a fellow mage of the guild. Naruto didn't seem all that bothered by it as he waved off her concerns with a warm smile. This in turn told her that he was confident in his skills and doesn't need anyone worrying about him as he could take care of himself. A dust of pink began to form on her cheeks as her demonic instincts demanded that she takes him now. This was noticed by Kushina, Mikoto and Haku as they started to glare heatedly at the silverette for trying to put a move on _their_ man. Lisanna formed a frown on her face as she was watching her sister interact with Naruto. However Mirajane didn't pay any mind to this as she was lost in her own little world.

Elfman eavesdropping on the conversation started to grin. "Naruto is such a man!" He happily proclaimed making the ninja in question sweatdrop as he slowly inched away from the tall man in complete awkwardness. "This will take some getting used to." He mused to himself as he turned back towards his companions. Thankfully, no one noticed the interaction between the two.

Naruto blinked as he heard faint noises in the distance. Looking to the left, he noticed an orange haired man running towards them with an expression of fear etched across his face. Applying chakra into his ears, he slowly started to make out what the man was shouting.

"…as arrived!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he concentrated further.

"…za has arrived!" Upon further concentration, Naruto finally began to realize what the man was saying.

"Erza has arrived!"

"Who's Erza?" Naruto muttered out loud.

Kushina blinked as she heard the familiar name. '_Erza? Isn't that Mirajane-san's friend?_' She thought to herself.

Mirajane perked up as she began to hear what the clearly afraid man was yelling about. Elfman was looking a little more pale than usual while Lisanna was looking a tad nervous.

As the man ran past them with his arms flailing, Naruto and company looked back to check what all the fuss was about, only to see a woman clad in silver armor with gold linings wearing a blue skirt and long black combat boots walking in their direction. However what really caught Naruto's eye was the large horn she was carrying over her right shoulder with her scarlet red hair swaying majestically in sync with the morning breeze.

Kushina was beginning to understand what Mirajane was talking about at the clothing store. Looking more intently, she could see how people could spot the resemblance between them. If she wasn't in Earthland at the moment, she could have sworn that Erza was an Uzumaki.

Mikoto and Haku didn't show much reaction to the woman aside from the slight widening of their eyes at the massive horn she was carrying over her shoulder.

Jiraiya waited until she got closer before looking at Kushina and then back towards Erza. He then began to giggle perversely as the images of the two women dressed up in maid outfits, serving him lunch came forth. Blood started to ooze down his nostrils as the images began to intensify by the second and his brain started to malfunction and the toad sage, being the SUPER pervert he truly was, flew back with a nosebleed, accidentally smacking his head against the tree behind him effectively knocking him unconscious.

Naruto heard the noise behind him, only to see his sensei laid out on the ground with blood trickling down his nose along with a perverted grin plastered across his face. He sighed as it was quite obvious what his 'ero-sennin' was thinking about. The three kunoichi didn't notice nor did they seem to care in the slightest as they kept their attention towards the new girl.

"Erza-chan, over here!" Mirajane yelled as she waved at her friend.

The redhead in question blinked before smiling as she noticed her silverette friend. She exclaimed "I'll be right there with you Mira-chan!" as she walked towards Mirajane. Upon reaching to where the group was, she carefully set the horn down on the ground and a loud thump was heard as a result. Erza gave her friend a hug before turning to see the group of five.

The first person that caught her eye was who she assumed was the leader of the group. The man had spiky golden locks, with two jaw length bangs framing his face. He had three whisker marks on each opposing cheek, giving him a more feral yet handsome appearance. His eyes was what drew her to him the most. They were the most intense deep blue eyes she ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. The sheer aura of dominance she felt radiating off him started to make her feel weak in the knees as she began to blush heatedly upon observing him more intently.

After calming down, she began to take notice of the others. The woman on the blonde's left had crimson red hair that surprisingly resembled her own and deep violet eyes. The girl on his right looked like a younger version of the woman behind him as they both had onyx black hair and charcoal black eyes.

Behind the group, laid an unconscious white haired elder looking man with a hermit like appearance and a weird look on his face. She also spotted dried blood that ran from his nostrils to his bottom jawline. Erza idly wondered if the people in front of her even noticed the clearly incapacitated man.

Erza was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the blonde approaching her with a warm smile on his face.

Naruto extended his hand towards her as a form of greeting, "Hey there. I assume you are the one the man earlier was screaming about?"

Erza's eyes twitched as she nodded irritably while extending her own hand, meeting his in a firm hand shake. "Yes, my name is Erza Scarlet. The man you saw running by, was Jet. Since Master Makarov tends to slack off on enforcing the rules, I'm usually the one to do it in his place. As you can see, people aren't really big fans of my punishments." She finished with a dangerous smile, expecting to intimidate the man before separating her hand.

The three kunoichi growled lowly at the underlying threat thrown at Naruto. However they made no move to protect him, knowing he could fully take care of himself.

The blonde simply raised an eyebrow upon hearing that, not showing much emotion, much to the surprise of the S-class mage of Fairy Tail. He said, "Well that's nice and all Erza-san but quite frankly, those guys must be weaklings for them to get so easily frightened by your so called punishments. Any ways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and it's a pleasure to meet you, I guess." He finished with an eerie smile while leaking small amounts of killer intent directly at the redhead making her tremble slightly in response.

The Strauss siblings stiffened slightly as the color drained from their face, wondering if the blonde had a death wish or something, unaware of Naruto's subtle actions towards Erza as his killer intent wasn't directed at them.

The girls in Naruto's group smirked at the interaction, knowing full well who was in control of the situation.

* * *

(A safe distance away)

* * *

A gathering crowd started to make their way towards the open area outside of the guild where Master Makarov just recently told them to show up.

"Oi Gray! What do you think the Master is planning?" Natsu asked his best friend as he looked at him, tugging on his scarf with excitement.

Gray smiled as he looked back at his fellow guild mate and shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? We'll just have to see for ourselves." He answered as he was feeling rather curious as well.

Natsu grinned and rushed ahead in top speed, leaving Gray in the dust.

The black haired teenager was about to run to catch up with his friend but froze as he heard people behind him talking.

"Those two I tell ya!"

"…seriously. Kids nowadays."

"Well let's not get left behind the stripper and the pinky."

"Maybe Master will teach the exhibitionist the value of keeping your clothes on in public!"

Not wanting to listen any further, Gray sighed before rushing off to where Natsu was heading.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

Jiraiya groggily woke up with a raging headache as he rubbed the back of his head. He blinked before noticing the standoff between Naruto and the redhead he was having thoughts about earlier. The toad sage wiped the blood off his face before walking towards the group.

* * *

(Back with Naruto, Erza and the others.)

* * *

Erza was at a loss for words. It was the first time in her life that she ever seen a newcomer not afraid of her threatening nature and to shoot back with such a reply was surprising to say the least. She knew now that Naruto was more powerful than she realized as she felt her instincts demanding her to stand down which made her more confused than she already was.

The female S-class mage looked guilty and sighed as she held her fists out, "I… I apologize for the rudeness I displayed earlier." muttered Erza dramatically as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Please...hit me!" She exclaimed before closing her eyes.

The shinobi group blinked twice at what the redhead just said while the Strauss siblings simply sweatdropped at her antics. Elfman and Lisanna were surprised to see how quickly Erza changed her method of speech while Mirajane glared at her friend for acting this way towards the handsome blonde.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were standing there with slightly widened eyes. '_H-How… how dare she speak such nonsense to Naruto-kun?_' They all thought to themselves.

Jiraiya giggled perversely but then stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a killing intent slowly rising aimed directly at him.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he shot Erza a blank look. He contemplated on whether Erza was joking or not. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he sighed, "There is no need for that Erza-san so let's move past this." He smiled and extended his hand towards her.

Erza extended her own for a handshake and smiled back at him.

Everyone smiled at seeing the two getting along after a rather tense first impression Erza made on Naruto. Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were happy for the blonde but at the same time getting antsy seeing another female trying to get friendly with him and Mirajane was on the same page as them.

Naruto gestured to the others in his group to introduce themselves to the redhead.

"Hello! I'm Kushina Uzumaki!" Kushina introduced herself enthusiastically to the girl that could easily get written off as a relative of hers. Erza was thinking along the same lines as she was.

"My name is Haku Momochi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Haku simply said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha!" Mikoto stated with a bow.

"Yo! They call me Jiraiya!" The toad sage proclaimed proudly.

Erza smiled and shook their hands.

Before anyone could say add their two cents to the conversation, they heard loud noises nearby before turning to see a large crowd walking in their direction and a familiar pink haired teenager rushing towards them, also to see a familiar onyx haired teenager not too behind. Naruto and the others realized that Makarov must have informed those people about the exhibition match that they were going to be a part of.

Erza was confused why so many people were gathering towards this area as it made no sense to her. She turned to her silverette friend and nudged her shoulder, "Hey Mira-chan, what's all this about anyways? Did I miss something?" She asked.

Mirajane turned away from the direction of the crowd and looked back as she heard her friend calling out to her, she smiled as she informed her, "Erza-chan today is an exhibition match Master is holding up for Naruto-san, Kushina-san, Mikoto-san, Haku-san and Jiraiya-san so they can become mages of the guild." She grinned inwardly to see Naruto in action as she was getting hot just thinking about it.

Erza gasped. She didn't realize that the group in front of her were actually trying to become mages. She smiled in response to that as she could now see why her instincts demanded her to stay down if up against the blonde. She could now get her answers. The redhead gave a nod of approval.

It took another minute or two for Gray and Natsu to arrive, breathing heavily, gasping for air as they laid down on the ground. Naruto and the others blinked in response to this and simply chuckled at seeing their discomfort. Not too far behind the two, a rather large number of people were heading towards them at a casual pace. They reached the area a few moments later, looking around in confusion.

"Greetings everyone! I am sure you are all wondering why you have been called here today. The reason is quite simple actually. Today is an exhibition match that I am hosting for 5 newcomers of the guild to make their chance to become mages!" Came the voice of Master Makarov who was standing with the crowd, speaking through a horn like device which the shinobi group were at a loss of words upon seeing.

Cheers were heard in approval to the Master's present as it has been a while since so many people gathered around for an occasion for a mage trial. Gray and Natsu were shocked when they finally realized that the group of five they saw the day before were trying out to become mages.

Naruto and the others smiled as they heard this and waved at the Master. They were rather anxious to see how they would fare against the mages as it could give them a more physical approach towards learning about how magic worked in Earthland.

Master Makarov looked over at the crowd before clearing his throat, "Now to start our exhibition match. First off we will have a One on One fight between Haku Momochi and Gray Fullbuster. Everyone except for the mentioned, step a safe distance away from the area." He exclaimed before putting the horn like device down and turning to see the crowd moving.

"Haku you'll be fine! Do your best out there!" The rest of the shinobi group reassured the ice user who was getting nervous as she was picked the first out of all of them to fight.

"H-Hai!" She muttered before huffing to regain her composure, not noticing Naruto walking towards her. The blonde approached her and kissed her cheek, making her blush bright red and told her, "I know you will do excellently Haku-chan so don't get nervous."

Kushina and Mikoto growled seeing Naruto kiss Haku as she was always stealing him away from them. Mirajane glared at the ice user for being close with the blonde like that.

After calming down from the reddening of her cheeks, Haku gave him a nod and quickly ran towards the center of the area where Gray was patiently waiting for her to show up.

Cheers from the crowd was heard from all over to encourage the two fighters.

Gray looked at Haku, trying to find out what her stance was about, "May the best man win!"

"You mean may the best WOMAN win!" Haku exclaimed before changing her stance entirely.

A few moments later in silence, "You may start now!" exclaimed the Master.

Gray called out "**Ice-Make: Freeze!**" to which everything with the exception of Gray coming in contact got covered within ice.

Haku's eyes widened at the ability as it was close to her own kekkei genkai.

She quickly yelled "**Hyouton: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!**" and in an instant, a dome of twenty-one ice mirrors trapped Gray inside making his eyes widen at the sudden turn of events.

Everyone in the area looked in shock to see that the newcomer was also of an ice type as this fight could get rather interested to say the least. However no one but Naruto and his group, along with Master Makarov knew of the true origins of the technique.

"You cannot escape my mirrors, Gray-san." Haku calmly stated.

Gray looked around to find any weak spots in the technique, "No! I will win this!" He declared before losing his temper and yelling "**Ice-Make: Lance!"** as he extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shot towards the ice mirrors Haku had trapped him inside of.

Gray chuckled "I knew I would find a way to win!" as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Um… mind taking a closer look at your surroundings?" Haku coolly asked him making the ice mage gasp as he saw the mirrors were still there as if his attacks never occurred in the first place.

He muttered "H-How?" as he didn't understand what to make of the situation. "It is like I said Gray-san. You cannot escape my ice mirrors." Haku said to him.

"N-No! I can't lose here!" He declared before getting into position. "**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!**" He shouted as he created ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms and started slashing Haku and the ice mirrors seven times.

Gray was starting to feel the after effects of using his techniques, "J-Just… just one more try." He said before trying to get up from his repetitive tries against the fellow ice user.

"I am sorry Gray-san but once again it didn't affect me." The Ice Princess calmly stated making Gray growl frustratingly in response.

Gray was starting to feel the after effects of using his techniques on a repeated manner. He saw an opening as he noticed Haku getting out of her ice mirrors with a strange needle like substance in her hands. He yelled "**Ice-Make: Freeze!**" as everything in the surroundings once again started to get covered within ice. Gray muttered "T-There… I… I have done it." and focused all of his energy to keep his attack up.

"Gray-san you cannot beat me in the ice environment!" Haku exclaimed before shouting out "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gather water from the air and surrounding elements and made the needles and aimed it at the incoming attack. She sighed in relief to see that she had successfully negated Gray's attack and came out scot-free making the latter look at her with widened eyes.

"You have fought well Gray-san but I am the victor here." Haku declared as she got out of her ice crystals yelling "**Senbon Needles!"** as she threw her needles at him and rendering him unconscious upon contact.

Haku huffed as she started to catch her breath, "I still haven't got the hang of using that jutsu for too long. It's only going to improve in time I guess." She muttered to herself before snapping out of her thoughts when she heard loud cheering in the background.

"Congratulations Haku Momochi! You win the fight!" Master Makarov happily exclaimed as everyone watching the battle applauded the kunoichi for her valiant efforts and defeating Gray Fullbuster.

Haku smiled brightly as she returned to her group and Kushina and Mikoto hugged her and congratulated her for a job well done.

Naruto looked at the ice user, "I knew you had it in you Haku-chan. That was a great fight." He warmly told her and she blushed at the praise, giving him a thankful nod.

The Ice Princess started to talk with Mirajane and Erza who were surprised to see such powerful ice techniques.

* * *

(With Gray)

* * *

"What the hell baka! You lost!" Natsu shouted, embarrassed at witnessing his friend's fight against the other ice user.

Gray glared at him as he huffed, "Well don't blame me! She was a tough opponent!" He countered, trying to defend his honour.

Natsu blinked twice before he lost his temper at the ice mage. "That's it Gray! Fight me!" He roared with excitement.

"No way! I just had a fight. Go away Natsu!" Gray shouted as he slowly inched away from his friend.

It took a total of five seconds before the pink haired teenager to realize what was happening.

"Get back here baka!" Natsu yelled as he saw his friend running into the guild and rushed at top speed, following him inside.

* * *

(Back with the others at the area)

* * *

They were happily chatting with each other as they heard, "The next match will be two on two with Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet facing off Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki. Will the four of you please step towards the center of the area please?" being yelled through the loudspeaker and gasped at the choice Makarov made as he explained the challengers.

Everyone was wide-eyed to see that Erza was going to fight the newcomers and not only that, Mirajane was fighting alongside her. '_Is the Master out of his mind?'_ They thought to themselves.

Mirajane and Erza were more shocked than the others. They were both S-class mages and for them to fight the newcomers wasn't a good idea. Sure Mirajane liked the new group but this was not a fair opening match for them to fight in. Seeing as they couldn't do anything about it, they shrugged their shoulders with a sigh, "Let's get this over with." The redhead and silverette muttered to themselves.

Meanwhile Kushina and Mikoto were with Naruto and Haku. Jiraiya was talking to the Master about something he didn't really say much about in front of them and seeing as it wasn't in their best interest to pry, they let him be.

"You two will be fine. I know you will win this fight if you two can work together like you did in the past." Naruto stated as he looked at Kushina and Mikoto with a smile on his face.

Haku nodded approvingly, "Naruto-kun is right you guys. You two will win this!" She declared.

The two kunoichi smiled brightly and hugged them in appreciation, "Thank you both!" They happily exclaimed before running towards the center of the area where the two female S-class mages were waiting to get started with their match.

Erza cracked her knuckles as she eyed her opponents, "I hope you two are ready. Mira-chan and I make a great team when we work together so this fight won't be easy for you." She said and Mirajane grinned in return as they both got into their respective stances.

Kushina and Mikoto chuckled upon hearing this. They exclaimed, "We are a damn good tag team as well so we won't expect anything less!" as they both held their ground with a smile on their face.

"You may begin the fight!" Master Makarov yelled and the crowd went wild with cheers.

"**Sharingan!**" Mikoto whispered as her pupils turned red with two black tomoes spinning before setting their place in the center of her eyes. She turned to Kushina who understood what to do.

Erza and Mirajane were intrigued with the change in the onyx haired woman's eyes as it was something they had never witnessed before in their experience of being a mage of Fairy Tail.

Shaking away their thoughts, Erza yelled "**Requip: The Knight!**" and she was enveloped in a bright light. When it diminished, the two kunoichi saw the redhead holding a sword in her hand. They compared this technique with the Fuinjutsu that the Uzumaki used to seal and unseal items at will.

Mirajane shouted "**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" and her entire body went through a complete changeover. Her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges. Overall, it gave her a rather demonic look.

Kushina and Mikoto went wide-eyed with what they had just witnessed. '_How the hell did she do that?_' They thought to themselves.

Getting over their shock, they got into their positions. Kushina bit her thumb, drawing blood and slammed her hand on the ground yelling "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**" and a sword appeared in her hands with a cloud of smoke, making her smirk as she looked over at her favorite blade. Mikoto grinned as she watched her friend get ready for the battle. They hadn't fought together in a very long time so it was a pretty good thing for them to reconnect with their teamwork in this fight.

Nodding to each other, Kushina rushed at Erza while Mikoto took on Mirajane.

* * *

(With Erza and Kushina)

* * *

The opponents charged each other with their swords, connecting with a loud "cling!" as the sound of the metals colliding fused with the air around them making a loud vacuum like substance pushing Kushina and Erza back. They both grinned as they rushed at each other in fast speeds, causing the dirt on the ground to hover slightly as the air got fixed up around them once again.

"You're really good!" Kushina exclaimed as she looked over at her fellow redhead. She was happy to have found such a powerful swordsman that could rival her own skills. However she had much more up her sleeves as she wasn't a master swordsman level in the Elemental Nations for nothing.

"T-The same to you!" Erza chirped. She was more than surprised to see someone other than herself this skilled in the art of swordsmanship. Erza wasn't stupid as she knew that her opponent had more experience than her and was stronger than her as well because she could feel it in her heart that Kushina was hiding her true skills.

"**Requip:** **Heaven's Wheel Armor!**" Erza cried and a light engulfed her and Kushina went wide-eyed as she saw the mage's new look. She now had on a plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it with the addition of her with large metal wings that appeared to be made up of individual blades.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

The perverted hermit had his eyes the size of dinner plates at the display of magic, the possibilities of requip were endless now that he thought about it. His wish to have Erza serving him lunch in a maid outfit was slowly becoming one of his biggest fantasies. Giggling perversely at the prospect of seeing said fantasy, every woman standing around him began to slowly inch away, whilst pulling their children in closer to stop him from infecting them. Jiraiya didn't seem to notice as he was too busy thinking about all the outfits Erza could requip while serving him lunch.

* * *

(Back with Kushina and Erza)

* * *

Erza smirked as she saw the shocked look on Kushina's face, "This new armor gives me a lot of power with my swords magic so let's see what you will do against me now." She exclaimed before getting into a casual stance, looking at her opponent intently for any subtle movements.

Kushina smiled upon hearing this, "Good! I wouldn't want this fight to be over so quick!" She chirped before getting into her own stance awaiting any movements from her opponent.

The air was tense between the two. On the west side of the battlefield, Mikoto and Mirajane were facing each other while they had the east side to themselves. '_After I am done here I have to help out Mirajane/Mikoto_.' The two redheads thought to themselves.

"**Swords Magic: Multiple Sword Requipping!**" and around roughly 200 swords appeared surrounding her causing Kushina's jaw to drop as she watched in shock as the swords were floating around Erza. "Let's see you get out of this Kushina-san!" She yelled as she prepared for her attack.

As the kunoichi wasn't over her shock, she barely time to recognize that her opponent had shouted "**Launch!**" and the swords came shooting at her. Kushina quickly ran through hand signs and shouted "**Water Style: Water Formation Wall Jutsu!"** forming a defense that protected her from the swords. The ended her jutsu when she saw that every one of the swords launched at her were on the ground.

She smirked to see the look of disbelief on Erza's face, "That was a good try!" She chirped before she got into her stance as she observed her fellow redhead still wasn't over the fact that she negated her technique.

"I am sorry in advance Erza-san!" She exclaimed as she rapidly went through another sequence of hand signs and yelled "**Water Style: Tornado of Water Jutsu!"** as water started to resemble a twister and hit Erza as the water shook violently like an actual tornado would. At the end of it all, Erza was gasping for breath, trying her best to stand correctly as she was having a tough time focusing her energy to do so because of the jutsu she just had to endure.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Mirajane)

* * *

The female Uchiha rushed at her opponent and aimed her with a chakra infused punch to the face only to see Mirajane holding her fist as a powerful shockwave was generated and the ground below them began to shake violently. "W-What power!" Mikoto said to herself as she stepped back.

Mirajane smirked as she looked at the confusion on Mikoto's face, "With me in my Satan Soul spell, I have increased strength, agility and endurance. This fight is just getting started Mikoto-san." She explained before she got back into her fighting stance.

Mikoto smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she chuckled "I didn't expect this match to be this easy either. Let's go!" and quickly started to run through some hand signs.

The kunoichi called out "**Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!**" and a barrage of small fireballs were sent flying in an unpredictable manner in Mirajane's direction.

The female mage was surprised by this as she used her **Satan Soul** transformation to quickly dodge the attacks. What she didn't know was that the flames were being controlled by Mikoto, "Try and avoid this!" The female Uchiha yelled as the flames flew back in her direction and hit her head on.

'_After I finish up here, I have to help out Erza/Kushina. I have to end this as soon as I possibly can!_' They both thought to themselves.

Mirajane gasped as she kept getting attacked by the torrent of fireballs. She used all her strength to endure the power of the jutsu her opponent was using against her. After the technique was finished, the female mage looked at Mikoto, "Let's see how you face against this!" She exclaimed as she called out "Flight!" and wings resembling that of a bat, with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges sprouted from Mirajane's back.

Mikoto went wide-eyed in shock as she didn't know what to make of this turn of events. "Great. Just great! She has wings now and it'll be that much harder to weaken her with my taijutsu and I am already starting to feel my chakra depleting…. Wait! That's it!" She said to herself as she was thinking of a strategy to win in this situation.

Mirajane was observing Mikoto intently, "Whatever you are planning it won't work!" She stated before she charged at the female Uchiha from up above. Her reserves were running low so she had to end this match quickly or she wouldn't get the chance to help her friend Erza out.

Mikoto waited as her opponent approached her, timing her plans perfectly as Mirajane descended to punch her with her enhanced strength, "This ends here!" She declared as she was flying down in a fast speed.

Just as the mage approached her with her fist, '_NOW!_' Mikoto thought to herself and at the last second of Mirajane's attack, she didn't notice Mikoto whispering "**Kawarimi no jutsu**!" and replacing herself with a log.

The female mage went wide-eyed at this and she looked around in confusion, "Where did she suddenly disappeared off to?" She said to herself before turning around as saw nothing, except for the faint voice she heard in the background, "**Fire Style: Flame Bullet Jutsu!**" and took a head on collision with the attack.

Mikoto smiled as she had planned everything perfectly. Mirajane was sent flying towards the center of the area where she noticed that Erza was also on the ground barely keeping it together. She was getting weak as she was about to fall to her knees seeing as she had used up a lot of chakra in the fight.

She smiled as she saw Kushina approaching her with a mad grin on her face.

* * *

(With the 4 participants)

* * *

Mirajane and Erza were panting heavily as they were on their knees, trying to get up. "This has been the toughest battle we've ever had to fight. It is so exhilarating." They both said as they looked their opponents.

Kushina and Mikoto knew that they would have to finish this fight quick as they were both going to be out of chakra soon. "We agree and it has been a really fun fight but there is where it ends." They declared as they both started to run through hand signs at lightning fast speeds.

"**Water Style…**" Kushina yelled as water was starting to gather from inside her.

"**Fire Style…**" Mikoto shouted as fire was building from within.

"**Water Dragon Jutsu/Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" They both called out at the same time as a collaboration of the two elemental dragons shot out of their mouths and collided with the two female S-class mages.

Erza and Mirajane took the blasts head on as the dragons kept attacking them at fast speeds. When the dragons disappeared, all that was left were the two unconscious mages laying on the ground.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled as they looked at each other, "I haven't had fun like this in ages!" Mikoto exclaimed to her redhead who nodded her head in agreement. They immediately felt their chakra depleting before they both said, "We really need to get back into shape and start with our mage training. It really looked awesome."

They sighed as they felt themselves rather weak and sat down waiting for Makarov to speak.

"That was an amazing fight! The winners are Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki!" The Makarov yelled as the crowd was screaming with cheers and applause. This was one of the best matches they had ever had the pleasure of witnessing in their life.

Naruto and Jiraiya rushed over to the area where they helped Kushina and Mikoto to their feet while Elfman and Lisanna picked Erza and Mirajane up and headed back to the crowd. Makarov turned to see Elfman, "Take Mira-chan and Erza-chan to get some rest. They deserve it." He said with a smile. The Strauss brother nodded as Lisanna held her up sister and they carried the two mages towards the hospital. Seeing as Kushina and Mikoto were simply weak at the moment and were going to be fine, he accepted them staying there upon their request to do so.

Makarov looked at the blonde ninja, "Naruto-san you will have the next battle. I have already accepted all of the others as mages. Jiraiya-san doesn't need to prove his strength as I am sure he will have time later to do so in the missions. You will fight your opponent in thirty minutes time." He explained and Naruto nodded in agreement. Jiraiya wasn't happy about not fighting but shrugged it off.

The shinobi group told the Master that they would be back in time for the match so they quickly took off in the direction of the medical wing to see how Erza and Mirajane were doing. Kushina and Mikoto knew that the two mages weren't hurt that much from their match, just weakened. They entered the wing and saw Elfman and Lisanna sitting outside on a bench.

"How are they doing?" Naruto and the others asked while looking at the sibilings with concern.

They smiled when they saw the group, "Mira-nee and Erza-san will be fine. They should be up really soon." The Strauss siblings replied before leading them inside the resting area of the medical wing.

There they saw Erza and Mirajane on separate beds resting.

The blonde informed Elfman and Lisanna that he will be fighting against someone in half an hour and was happy to hear that the doctors told the siblings that the two unconscious mages would wake up in the next fifteen minutes.

"You were so great in the fights. I've never seen anything like that! I thought Mira-nee and Erza-san were so powerful but all of you were awesome!" Lisanna chirped before she looked at Kushina, Mikoto and Haku and congratulated them for their wins in the exhibition match.

The three kunoichi grinned and thanked her.

Elfman turned a different kind of pale when he saw Kushina and Mikoto beating his sister and Erza. He definitely didn't want to be the one to get in a fight with either one of those two now.

The group continued to converse with each other when they heard in the background.

"W-What's going on?"

"D-Did we win?"

They turned to see Erza and Mirajane with their eyes fully opened and calmly told them what happened.

The mages couldn't believe it. Erza had a rather tough time because she was the strongest female mage in the guild and now she would have to work much harder to regain her title. This was a major loss on her part but she didn't really feel bad about it seeing as she learned a lot from the battle. Mirajane was on the same boat as her friend but she didn't really care much about losing but the fact that Naruto and the others were really strong and would only grow stronger with time. They simply wondered that if the women in the group were this strong then how strong would the blonde be? They shuddered with the possibilities.

Everyone smiled as they saw the two female mages back to normal. Seeing as they had ten minutes left for the last match to start, they had to hurry. Erza and Mirajane got out of bed and they all rushed towards the area where the crowd was getting restless in anticipation for the final match.

"I'm glad all of you are back. We will start the match when Naruto-san's opponent arrives." Makarov stated as he looked over at them with a smile. Naruto and company gave the Master a nod before standing to the side and waited patiently for the arrival of the final opponent for the day.

Naruto then saw a tall man walking towards them. He had slicked blonde hair as numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. However what caught Naruto's attention the most was that the man also had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

"Ji-ji! Why was I called here? I have much better things to do!" The man in question yelled pointing his finger accusingly at the Master.

Makarov sighed as he looked at his grandson, "Laxus Dreyar you have been summoned here because you will be competing in a fight for today's exhibition match." He told him with a serious expression on his face.

Laxus glared at him before shrugging his shoulders, "What would be the point? It's not anyone could beat me anyways." He arrogantly exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes twitched while he was listening in on the conversation. "Great! I guess this is Earthland's equivalent for Sasuke-teme." He depressingly mumbled under his breath.

"Everyone the final match of the day will be a one on one match between Laxus Dreyar and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Will the two of you please step towards the center of the area?" Makarov exclaimed as the crowd roared with approval chanting cheers and whistling in the background.

"Win this Naruto-kun!" Mikoto said before gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Kick his ass dattebane!" Kushina proclaimed and pecked his check.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Haku chirped before reeling him in for a passionate kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened as he started to kiss back, making her heart soar with happiness. He stepped back and looked at Haku's dazed expression and chuckled softly before waving at the group and headed towards the center of the area to face off Laxus.

Kushina and Mikoto seethed with jealousy at what just happened. '_Damn her! She's always one step ahead of us!_' They thought to themselves in unmeasurable rage.

Mirajane growled at the Ice Princess for kissing Naruto like that. "Those two are also in competition. This is much harder than I realized." She said to herself looking over at Kushina and Mikoto.

Haku was in her own dazed world so she didn't realize what was happening around her.

Jiraiya was crying anime tears mumbling "L-Lucky blonde baka!" under his breath while Elfman was chanting "Naruto's a man!" over and over, making everyone around the both of them sweatdrop at the display.

* * *

(With Naruto and Laxus)

* * *

Laxus stood opposite to Naruto as they both observed each other. Laxus had his arms folded over his chest with an arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto's face on the other hand showed no visual emotion to his opponent's attitude towards him, having dealt with the arrogance of his former teammate Sasuke and the Uchiha clan in general.

Laxus puffed out his chest in a superior manner before shouting, "What kind of mother names her child 'fishcake'?"

* * *

(With the others)

* * *

Kushina gritted her teeth at the comment with her hair swaying wildly, in the shape of 9 tails and resisted the urge to kill the man right now. "I hope Naruto-kun wipes that smug smile off your face, you worthless excuse for a man!" She roared leaking killing intent, making the shinobi around her tense while the others began to sweat bullets.

Jiraiya having felt that amount of killing intent from The Red Hot Habanero in the past when she caught him peeping on her in the hot springs, prayed that she wouldn't interfere with the fight because if she did, then his apprentice's opponent truly would become a worthless excuse for a man.

Mikoto looked at her best friend in concern and then glared fiercely at the arrogant young man. Haku felt the same way as she hoped Naruto would utterly destroy him for the comment made about his birth name.

The Strauss siblings had a similar reaction. Elfman began to mutter how 'unmanly' Laxus was for taking a shot at Naruto's name like that. Lisanna's eyes widened at the blatant disrespect before narrowing them at the S-class mage. Mirajane growled at the way Laxus was talking to her crush and clenched her fists.

Erza also didn't look happy at the snide comment evident by the glare she was shooting at Laxus and the tightening of the grip around her sword.

In the background, Master Makarov was frowning deeply at his grandson's antics. As much as Makarov hated to admit it, but he hoped that Naruto would be the one to teach his grandson a lesson.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Laxus)

* * *

Naruto's facial expression didn't change at all, something Laxus was beginning to feel rather annoyed about.

"If you allegedly believed your cheap insults would make a difference, then you are much weaker than I originally thought and quite honestly, I pictured you as a weakling to begin with." Naruto said coldly as his usual ocean blue eyes morphed into cold chips of ice. Laxus felt a chill down his spine as he slowly began to experience an emotion he had never felt before, fear.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Laxus began to channel magic through his body as lightning began to crackle around him.

"…so he is more like Sasuke-teme than I imagined." Naruto mused to himself as he observed the yellow lightning.

Laxus smirked smugly and whispered "**Lightning Magic: Lightning Punch!**" as he envelops his hand in an orb of lightning before charging Naruto at incredible speeds. Smirking victoriously as he noticed his opponent not moving, he charged more magic into his punch, hoping to put the blonde in his place.

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash at the speeds in which Laxus was travelling at because to him it seemed as if his opponent was moving in slow motion, having seen faster speeds from the 3rd and 4th Raikage during the war, Lee and Gai without their leg weights, himself using the "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**", **Kyuubi Chakra Mode** and many others.

"You should just become a civilian-" Naruto said from behind Laxus before kicking his legs from under him, resulting in the lightning user to fall flat on his back with a pained grunt as the lightning around his body began to dissipate, "-because your speed is absolutely pathetic." He finished coolly, staring down at his fallen form.

The audience looked on in pin drop silence as they witnessed the newcomer manhandle the famed S-class mage of Fairy Tail with such ease. However it seemed that the fight was not over as Laxus began to get up groggily. Naruto remained unmoving from his position as he waited for Laxus' next move.

"How…" Laxus growled as he got up to his feet.

"…dare you" He snarled began to channel lightning around his body the second time.

"How dare you!" He yelled before charging at Naruto once again, "**Lightning Magic: Thunder Bullets!**" He attacked the blonde ninja with a fast shooting barrage of lightning orbs at high speeds until a loud explosion was heard.

"Tsk. That takes care of that." Laxus arrogantly smirked as he stepped away from the scene before his eyes widened with what he heard from behind him.

"You really are pathetic." Naruto stated before he punched the lightning mage who was sent flying into the distance. He calmly waited for his opponent to make the next move.

The audience knew now that Laxus stood no chance against the blonde ninja as the fight seemed pretty one sided to them.

Laxus groaned as he felt a sharp pain as he started to get up. He was starting to understand that he had undervalued his opponent's power significantly as he observed Naruto staring at him as he walked back to the center of the area.

The lightning user channeled as much lightning as he could around his body for a third and final time, "This is it…" He said before charging at the blonde ninja, "It's over!" He declared as he channeled more magic into his last attack.

"**Lightning Magic: Zero Arc Lightning**!" He roared as electricity started to spark from his body and a yellow like static charge was felt from the surroundings. He put his hands together as a blast of lightning fired right at Naruto who smirked, "That's more like it" as he got into position.

* * *

(With the others)

* * *

Makarov's eyes widened. "That fool! I told him that he is not allowed to use that move. It's too dangerous!" He said to himself in shock.

"What the hell are you thinking Laxus!?" Mirajane and Erza screamed as they watched the lightning user perform the dangerous technique against a fellow member. They seethed with rage at the display.

Elfman and Lisanna were too shocked to say anything and simply clenched their fists.

Jiraiya knew that his apprentice would be fine while the three kunoichi were slightly on the same page seeing as they knew how strong Naruto was but they couldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Laxus)

* * *

"So much for calling me pathetic. The only one that should be called that is you." Laxus snarled as he focused as much energy as he could to keep standing. He couldn't believe that he had to use the forbidden technique to finish off his opponent as he knew he would get in trouble for it but he needed to put his opponent in his place. He fell to his knees as he was almost completely depleted his magic reserves in the fight. He had to admit, this was the furthest anyone had ever pushed him before.

The lightning user heard laughing in the background before he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to see Naruto staring at him unaffected by his previous attack. '_That… that is not possible!_' He thought to himself in disbelief and fear etched across his face.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at his opponent, "It was a good try. There are circus try outs next month. You should enter." He said amusingly making Laxus growl as he gritted his teeth in response.

The blonde ninja then disappeared in the wind causing the lightning user to tense and look around the area. Naruto appeared right in front of him making Laxus gasp in horror as the blonde ninja started to channel chakra into his hand as the chakra rotated to form the shape of a ball.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he slammed his jutsu against Laxus' chest.

He made his attack low powered as the real deal could actually critically injure his opponent.

"Arrgghh!" Laxus screamed as the ball slowly shredded his shirt but stopped when he saw that Naruto cancelled the jutsu before it could attack his bare chest.

Naruto took a hard look at his beaten opponent, "This time it was your clothes…" He said before taking a pause, "The next time you say that about my family, it will cost you your life." He finished coldly leaving a breathless and shocked Laxus who realized that he was nothing compared to his opponent.

"He… he was toying with me the whole time. Who the hell is this guy!?" He said to himself with the highest degree of fear in his voice as he watched the blonde ninja walk away.

"…and the winner is Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Master Makarov exclaimed breathlessly at seeing his grandson face such a humiliating defeat by the young man. The whole crowed roared in response as cheers and whistles could be heard all the way inside the guild.

Seeing as the exhibition matches were over, the crowd saw no reason to stay any longer and so they slowly began to disperse into their own separate directions.

Naruto walked towards the rest of the shinobi group and they congratulated him for an easy victory as they were confident in his abilities from the start. To them, the end result was really of no surprise.

Turning towards the group of mages, he saw them looking at him with a mixture of awe, fear and disbelief. He chuckled in amusement as this was hardly anything special for him. '_Laxus sure was weak for an S-class mage, he was barely at that perverted cyclops' level._' He thought to himself with a smile on his face.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Erza trying to speak to him. Blinking, he turned his attention towards her and asked what she was saying.

"I said how did you move so fast? I didn't even see you move!" Erza exclaimed flailing her arms in a comical fashion to prove her point. Now she had realized her instincts about Naruto were correct seeing as how easily he handled a mage as strong as Laxus, then fighting him would be foolish.

Mirajane on the other hand, was having a really difficult time keeping her composure as that display of dominance set her demonic instincts haywire. '_That… was so hot_.' She thought to herself as she blushed apple red at the thought of her being intimate with the blonde.

Elfman was busy ranting on about what a man Naruto was while Lisanna was slowly inching away from her brother while avoiding eye contact with the whiskered ninja as his display of skill was quite intimidating to say the least.

Naruto chuckled at Erza's antics and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Training?" He answered lamely making the redhead sweatdrop before shaking her head.

After exchanging a few more words with the others before they all headed towards the guild. Elfman, Lisanna and Erza followed Mirajane towards the bar where she worked and the shinobi group told them that they would meet up with them a while later.

After separating from the mages, Naruto walked towards Makarov and tapped him on the head, making him look up in surprise. Seeing as it was just Naruto, he smiled in response before giving a nod to continue. "You said we would find out about our magic affinities and our ranks after the exhibition match." Naruto spoke seriously.

Makarov blinked before nodding, "Of course, meet me in my office with the others and I'll see what I can do."

Naruto signaled for the rest of the group to follow him and they made their way towards the Master's office so they could finally discover their magical affinities and become mages. Naruto had to admit that he was feeling pretty giddy about this and couldn't wait to get started.

"Thank you Kami-chan for this new life. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be." Naruto said with a warm smile on his face as he looked over at his companions and the guild. He blinked before turning around as he could have sworn he heard a faint "**You're welcome Naruto-kun!**" from above.

Shrugging it off as just his imagination, he proceeded to walk towards the Master's office with his companions by his side.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you all so very much for supporting and reading the story and for the awesome reviews you have been giving me!**

**The next chapter will show what type of magic Mikoto, Haku, Kushina, Jiraiya and Naruto will get. You can post what you think is the best choice of options for them to have for their magic affinities. You can create your own styles of magic as well so go creative on this one! You can post your choices as a review and I will take them into consideration. Have at it guys!**

* * *

**To ALUCARD: I know right? Well that's just it. There is no point of having a main character of a series if you are just going to have him a brain dead pink banshee lover that runs around in circles an avenger that wouldn't care less for anyone in the village. Having Sasuke matched for a while is fine but how is it fair to see Naruto only learning a Rasengan in three years in the training trip while Sasuke shoots like a maniac and then gets more godlike by the second. That isn't at all fair.**

* * *

**To montana15: I see your point of view on this and I'll see what I will do regarding this. Seeing as I have changed a few things and will change a few more later on, it could work better in the future if my assumptions are correct.**

* * *

**To Elemental77: Thanks a lot and I just did! :D Ahh you will have hints here and there and it'll be easy to figure out until I fully reveal everything later! :)**

* * *

**To everyone else that posted a review, thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it and I hope you all continue reading! :D**


	10. The Magic Within

**I am proud to present to you all the 10****th**** chapter of the story! Keep on reviewing as you are amazingly doing so far as it makes it all that worthwhile. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"Please seat yourselves." Master Makarov nicely said as he led everyone in before he locked the door behind them. The shinobi group gave him a curt nod and did as they were told.

Makarov sat in his chair and shuffled up some paperwork he had laying around on his desk. He looked at the people in front of him, "Now that we're all here, am I safe to assume that the skills you performed earlier was of the chakra nature you all told me about yesterday? I must admit that it's fairly similar in some sense to the magic that mages use but at the same time, totally different from anything that I have ever seen before." He told them as he was greatly impressed by the display of strength everyone showed during each of their matches.

They all gave him a sly smile as they were amused by the Master's words.

Naruto chuckled before he calmly informed him, "Yes it was of the chakra nature. There are major differences between the two natures of the shinobi race and the mages but looking at it from a general perspective, you can say that they are similar in some form," with the others nodding in agreement.

Makarov smiled as he understood what the blonde was telling him, "I say it was a rather amazing sight to witness." He said before humming as he thought for a while.

"Now let's talk about your ranks, shall we?" He asked as he observed the group as they all gave him a nod seeing as they were rather interested to hear what he would have to say.

The Master looked over at the Ice Princess before telling her, "Haku-san, your skills in the element of ice were impressive. Gray Fullbuster is considered a B-class mage and I am safe to say that you are at a higher level than he is. From what I have observed, you are clearly at the level of an A-class mage, therefore that is the rank I will be assigning you to." He finished with a smile before he took out a stack of papers from a cabinet beside his desk.

Haku bowed her head in appreciation, "Thank you Master. I will gladly accept the A-class status." She replied as she was happy to see that the rank she had just received was the same rank she held in the Elemental Nations.

Makarov smiled in response and handed her some paper before saying, "Please sign your name and details on this document and you'll be inducted as an A-class mage."

Haku excitingly filled out her information and handed the paperwork back to the Master, thanking him once again. The rest of the group smiled and congratulated her for her new status in the Guild.

The Master turned to Kushina and Mikoto and took out two documents from the stack of paperwork, "Kushina-san and Mikoto-san, it is quite obvious to me that you are both above S-class seeing as Erza-chan was considered the strongest female in the Guild. Normally I cannot hand over a power such as this like it is nothing because for one to become an S-class mage, one must go pass the S-class trial to obtain the rank. Eight participants are chosen every year by myself to take part in the trial, and the one who comes out on top is awarded the title of S-Class." He informed them in a serious voice and paused to see their reactions.

The two kunoichi blinked as they let this news sink in, frowning at the fact they wouldn't get the chance to become S-class mages right away considering they were both renowned as SS-rank kunoichi in the Elemental Nations. They nodded for the Master to continue with what he was saying.

"…however what I can do is make you unofficial S-class mages. What that means is you will both be able to take on S-class missions with this rank but after having a successful record of completed missions, I can safely sign you off as official S-class mages. So I hereby grant you, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha, the title of unofficial S-class mage! Please fill in your details to finalize the process" He finished with a warm smile before handing them the necessary paperwork.

The two best friends looked at each other before grinning madly and squealed as they happily took the papers from Makarov. Haku, Naruto and Jiraiya congratulated them and to which they smiled brightly at them for it.

The Master turned to the toad sage and handed him a document before saying, "I know you are more than capable of being S-class material, Jiraiya-san and the others can vouch for you but for now I can only do what I did for Kushina-san and Mikoto-san and that is for you to be an unofficial S-class mage. I will make you an official one once I receive the statements of the completed missions you will partake in eventually. Please sign in your details so we can finalize the process."

Jiraiya grinned as he happily took the paperwork from Makarov and filled out the necessary information and then handed it back to him. Everyone congratulated him and he thanked them graciously for it.

Sighing, Makarov turned to the last person, "Naruto-san you are more powerful than I had originally assumed you to be. You effortlessly defeated my grandson without a scratch and that is something I have never seen anything before in my years as Guild Master. Quite frankly Naruto-san you are more powerful than S-class and everyone here knows it. However I can give you alone the title of official S-class mage as I know you are the most capable." He said to Naruto before handing him the papers.

"Do you accept the position?" The Master asked him in a serious voice.

Naruto smiled as he took the paperwork from Makarov before responding, "Thank you so much for the kind words. I accept the position for now, but get ready to hand me a higher status when you find a way to do so!" in a cheerful voice making the Master chuckle in return and gave him a happy nod.

He filled in his details and then handed the papers back to Makarov. Everyone was happy for the blonde and they congratulated him. Haku, Mikoto and Kushina wanted to kiss him there and then but they didn't want to do so in front of the Master nor the SUPER pervert they were already familiar with.

The three kunoichi were contemplating on how to express their feelings towards Naruto.

Haku put a finger to her lips as she recalled the breathtaking kiss she shared with the blonde and inwardly squealed upon remembering it. '_I just can't wait to kiss Naruto-kun again!_' She thought to herself as a heated blush started to slowly form on her cheeks.

Mikoto and Kushina looked at Haku with a deep frown. They immediately knew what the Ice Princess was thinking about and grew depressed at that. '_I wanted to be the one that had Naruto-kun's first kiss!'_ They inwardly growled as they thought to themselves.

Makarov smiled as he looked over at the group of shinobi, "I'm glad everything worked out so well! Now there is the part about you all wanting to find out about your magic affinities." He said to them to which they gave him an eager nod as they were just anxious as ever to discover their magic affinities.

He got up from his chair and then sat down near the center of everyone as he started humming to himself.

"Stay perfectly calm as I need absolute stillness from all of you." He told them in a serious voice making them nod in response.

The Master kept with his position for a while before he started to pant, "This… is a slight setback." He said to them as he huffed before sitting back down on his chair.

"What happened?" All of them asked as they were confused as to what the Master was talking about.

Makarov sighed as he looked at them before saying, "What happened is that the magic that exists within you all is much more dormant than I originally thought. I can sense something from Naruto-san but I can't get any reading but I can't quite make out what it is. I am starting to think that the chakra system you guys have is acting as a barrier to prevent others from reading your magical energy. It's quite ingenious actually." The Master was quite impressed as their chakra system could help keep the group's magical talents a mystery.

They all went wide-eyed at the information.

"So how do we find out about our magical affinities then!?" They asked slightly angered at the fact that not even the Master was capable of discovering their dormant powers.

Makarov smiled looking at the confused group. He chuckled, "Well that won't be a problem as there is another way for us to find out about these powers of yours." The Master paused to see everyone's face perk up at this and chuckled once more before taking a deep sigh and continuing.

"There is this ancient stone that can use to find out about your magical affinities. The light silver colored stone is trapped in a light blue transparent box like structure. This ancient rock known as "**The Stone of Kiyomi**" was found by Mavis Vermilion, who was the 1st Guild Master as well as the co-founder of Fairy Tail. Legends say that this stone was once held by Kiyomi, the Goddess of Magic herself. However that legend was never proven. Anyways, this stone is located in a shrine where upon touching the box encasing it, looks into your very soul and will identify the magical affinities you may have. The box will start to open as the sides will peel off like flaps on the counter it is placed on and the flaps will point towards the magic styles engraved on the pillar. This particular method will decide upon what magic affinity or affinities you may have." He finished before sighing once more after his long speech and took an amusing look at the shocked faces of the people in front of him.

The ninja squad were at a loss for words. That ancient stone sounded so amazing that it was crazy to even think about. They grinned in anticipation at getting to know their affinities now.

"When can we go to the shrine?" They asked eagerly.

Master Makarov chuckled at their pleading faces before saying, "We will go there tonight after I leave my office. Mavis had built a special transporter that we can use to take us to there. The shrine is located in Tenrou Island, which by the way is the holy ground of Fairy Tail because it's the resting place of our 1st Guild Master."

The Master was also interested in going to the shrine again as only the Guild Masters of Fairy Tail and the people they brought along with them were allowed access. He wanted to see what type of magic each member held as he was rather intrigued after their earlier display of strength and prowess.

The shinobi group were surprised upon hearing about Tenrou Island and the significance the place held for Fairy Tail. They nodded their heads in agreement to the Master's plans.

"That settles it! You guys have some fun until then. You may come back when I am locking up the office and we'll head towards the shrine. Be back here by around 5:00 PM." Makarov stated as he looked at them and they agreed wholeheartedly and thanked him again for the help and he happily waved them off saying that it was the least he could do.

The group of five got up from their seats and glanced at the Master before exclaiming, "We'll see you later then! Have a good day!" with a smile and headed outside of the office.

They were really enthusiastic about going to the shrine as they wanted nothing more than to discover their magic affinities as well as witness the 1st Guild Master's resting place.

They shook their heads, snapping away from their thoughts. Seeing as they had two hours before heading back towards the Master's office, they walked towards the bar where they had promised to meet up with Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman.

The shinobi group stepped inside the bar and saw their fellow mages sitting down in a booth by the counter.

Lisanna was the first to notice them as she exclaimed, "Over here guys!" cheerfully as she waved them over.

Erza heard the youngest of the Strauss siblings and perked up to see the ninja squad again. Erza was already starting to feel the dominating aura radiating off the blonde as she looked over at him with a reddening blush. "He really is a handsome man. Though he is surrounded with those women all the time and I can tell Mira-chan is also feeling strongly for him. Could he be the one?" She said to herself before taking a bite out of her strawberry cake and waved at the group.

Mirajane watched this from behind her counter and blushed as she saw Naruto again. She remembered the ice girl kissing him passionately as her demonic instincts once again demanded her to take him right this second. "Damn you instincts! Stop pestering me so much about Naruto-kun! If I act too fast, he'll never accept me. Now hush!" She yelled inwardly making her instincts hiss in protest before she started to wipe the counter vigorously to get her mind off the blonde.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku noticed the looks on the two female S-class mages all too familiarly. '_So they also want Naruto-kun as badly as I do? Well not if I can help it!_' They respectively thought to themselves as each of them started to blush beet red as an image of a shirtless Naruto appeared in each of their minds. They shook away their thoughts and then continued walking towards the group.

Naruto smiled seeing the group again as did the toad sage. They sat themselves in the empty seats in the booth and began conversing with them. Mirajane would also join them from time to time when she didn't have any work to do.

"So Naruto-san what ranks did you all receive from Master Makarov?" Asked Lisanna as she was curious seeing that he beat Laxus with such ease. The other mages nodded as well as they were also wondering the same thing.

Naruto smirked in response to that and gestured to everyone to start speaking.

Haku looked at them before shrugging her shoulders, "I was given an A-class mage status by The Master." She said.

The mages smiled and congratulated her but what they heard shook them.

"We were given unofficial S-class mage status!" Chirped a happy Kushina and Mikoto before eating the snacks that were laid in front of them on the table.

Erza and Mirajane knew the two kunoichi were more powerful than them, but sighed seeing as they had become that much weaker in the Guild now. However this would in turn drive them that much harder to grow stronger. Elfman and Lisanna were nervous of them, seeing as the two were more powerful than their sister and Erza. They congratulated the two kunoichi for their new status.

They looked at Jiraiya with a blank look when he told them that he had become an unofficial S-class mage as well because he didn't seem all that strong to them due to his SUPER perverted exterior but upon closer observation, they felt a strong power that radiated from him and so they could only nod dumbly and congratulated him.

"Naruto-kun became an official S-class mage!" Exclaimed Kushina, Mikoto and Haku with a grin on their face and looked at the blonde in question who just smiled in response and nodded in affirmative.

The mages were wide-eyed with their jaws hanging. "T-That's amazing!" They exclaimed seeing as official S-class mages are supposed to pass a trial but the blonde became one without having to do so. However remembering the fight he had with Laxus, they just shut their mouths as they realized that he was much more powerful than just a simple S-class mage.

Elfman slammed his hand on the table before rising with his arms held high, "Naruto's truly a man!" He boasted proudly making everyone around him sweatdrop, especially Naruto who slammed his head on the table in exasperation muttering, "I can't catch a break here either" under his breath.

After getting over their shock, they all began talking to each other as the time passed.

Jiraiya had '_other things_' on his mind when he said, "I will be back soon" and left without another word. The others looked at each other blankly before shrugging their shoulders and continued with their talk.

Just then, they noticed two girls walking into the bar.

The first one had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied with a bright blue ribbon and chocolate brown eyes. She had on a blue striped tight top with a darker blue skirt and keys dangling to the side of her skirt.

The second one had long, mid-back length bright brown hair with two shoulder-length strands of hair framing her face. She had on a light blue bikini top and a pair of capri pants.

"Cana-chan! Lucy-chan!" Exclaimed Mirajane happily as she looked over at the two newcomers.

The two now known as Lucy and Cana blinked before hearing the familiar voice, "Hey Mira-chan!" They said and walked towards where their friend was sitting. They noticed that there were five other people amongst them as well. They looked at Naruto and blushed heatedly at his handsome appearance. '_Oh…my…God!_' they squealed in their mind.

They also noticed Lisanna, Elfman and Erza sitting beside them as well and waved at them.

Lucy and Cana gave a small bow before saying, "Hey there, we are Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona!" with a smile.

Extending a hand, Naruto introduced himself, "Hello Lucy-san and Cana-san! My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He finished before waving his arm for the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki!" Kushina exclaimed enthusiastically with a friendly wave.

"My name's Haku Momochi." Haku said before bowing slightly.

"Mikoto Uchiha!" Mikoto chirped, giving them a nod.

Lucy and Cana smiled before they sat down and began talking to the new members of the Guild.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

Giggling could be heard inside the female bath house which confused the women bathing greatly as they didn't know where the sound was coming from. This was all due to a certain pervert reapplying himself to doing what he does best, being the SUPER pervert he truly was.

The toad sage was having the time of his life. As he was watching the women intently, he had to fight the urge to pass out from a major nosebleed with what he was seeing. He kept on fighting because if he didn't, it would cost him all of his precious research so he kept scribbling heatedly on his notebook.

A man tapped Jiraiya's shoulder slightly before asking, "W-What are you doing?" with a slight glare as he was observing the toad sage from a distance for a while now.

Jiraiya yelped as he turned around facing the man and sighed, "I am doing research. Now go away!" He exclaimed before scribbling down on his notebook furiously whilst his giggling continued.

"What research?" The man asked as he was rather curious now.

Jiraiya sighed as the person in front of him wasn't going to leave him alone for anytime soon until he answered so he put his notebook away and unsealed a certain prized possession of his. "I am doing research for the new books I will write here. Take a look at my latest one!" He proudly boasted before tossing him the book and taking his notebook out once again and observing the women.

The man looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. He opened the book entitled "_The Icha Icha: Beach Paradise_" and he slowly started to read the content, to see what the elder man was talking about. Time seem to slow down as he continued to read.

"T-This is the best thing I have ever read in my life!" He exclaimed with tears of joy in his eyes making Jiraiya gasp in surprise as he overheard this.

The toad sage turned around giggling, "I know right!?" He asked while tearing up with his new friend. The man gave wiped away his tears and then gave Jiraiya a serious look.

"I want for us to publish this magnificent book here in Fairy Tail. My name is Shiho and I am the owner of the Sorcerer Weekly." He said in a serious voice but an excited undertone.

Jiraiya went wide-eyed. "S-Sorcerer Weekly?" He asked as tears started to swell up in his eyes once more.

Shiho nodded with a proud look on his face.

"T-The one with all of those hot women?" The toad sage questioned as his eyes watered further.

Shiho slapped on a perverted grin before bobbing his head almost robotically.

"If… If I agree…" He muttered before tearfully asking,"…will I get to observe the models up close?"

Shiho smirked and nodded in the affirmative, whilst keeping his perverted grin intact.

Jiraiya didn't need to hear any more as he lost it completely and hugged the man tightly, sobbing in his chest.

"Let's do it!" He exclaimed happily before stepping back from the man, wiping away his tears.

Shiho grinned as he looked at the toad sage, "Great! Let's go back to headquarters and discuss this further." The owner of Sorcerer Weekly said with Jiraiya nodding in excitement and followed the man towards his office.

"Thank you Kami-sama!" He whispered to himself with a dreamy sigh before he started to giggle uncontrollably just thinking about all the women he would get to see modelling for him, unaware of the growl that was heard from up above.

* * *

(Back with the others)

* * *

Everyone stopped talking as they heard giggling close by. "What was that?" They asked as they looked at each other but frowned when they couldn't discover where the sound was coming from. They called off their short investigation and continued on with their conversation.

Naruto glanced at the time and realized that it was cutting it close to when he and the others had to meet up with Makarov. He looked at the rest of his group who understood what he was talking about.

"I had a lot of fun you guys but we have to get going, seeing as the Master wanted to talk to us." Naruto told the mages with a warm smile making them smile in return.

The shinobi group got up from the booth.

"We understand and we had a lot of fun as well. See you all later!" They chirped and then waved at the retreating group of people who waved back and headed their way towards Makarov.

Naruto and the others exited the bar, where met up with Jiraiya who seemed to have been happier than they had ever seen him before. Not wanting to waste time in questioning the toad sage, Naruto looked at them before telling them to hurry up. They gave him a nod and rushed towards where Master Makarov's office was. They arrived five minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came the voice of the Master from inside.

The ninja squad opened the door to see Makarov putting away the last of the paperwork on his desk.

He smiled as he looked at the group. "Shall we get going?" He asked to which they all gave him an eager nod.

Makarov took Naruto and the others to a home where the outside read "Property of Mavis Vermillion" and he led them inside. They didn't have time to question the fact that they were trespassing into the home of the 1st Guild Master and just simply followed him.

Master Makarov stopped when he walked towards a locked door and took out a strange looking key and unlocked the door as a bright light glowed from the inside.

"This is the chamber of the former Masters and here we have the transporter that Mavis created as a shortcut to the shrine." He told the group who nodded in understanding.

Makarov turned to a strange machine at the center of the chamber and began to tamper with the keys to operate it. Naruto and the others waited patiently for the Master to finish with what he was doing. It didn't take that long before he turned to the group with a smile on his face.

"Alright, everyone grab hold of the transporter and we'll be on our way." Makarov said.

They all gave him a nod and placed their hands on the device. The Master hummed before punching in a few keys and a bright light passed through them before they were completely enveloped in it.

* * *

(At the Shrine of Kiyomi)

* * *

A light glowed brightly in the area before it diminished and everyone appeared in the shrine.

"Well this is it." Makarov said as he looked over at the shinobi group.

"This sure is something alright." Naruto stated before observing the area.

The shrine had an ancient feel to it, with marble flooring. There was a small pillar in the center which had a counter on top. The counter had a square blue box on the top of it, which they realized was the thing that held the **Stone of Kiyomi** on the inside.

They walked towards the pillar where Master Makarov told them to stand on the side.

"Alright. Let's see what affinities you all have." He told them before pointing at Haku to go first.

The Ice Princess gave the Master a nod and walked towards the box and placed her hands on it. Suddenly the box started to glow as the light rapidly began to intensify to which Haku removed her hands. The strange box opened up like flaps and the stone inside began to hiss. The flaps started to spin before stopping as they pointed towards the engravings on the counter. Haku looked over at the counter and grew confused with what she saw.

"Ermm… what does this mean?" She asked out loud and everyone walked towards her to see what she was talking about.

The Master looked at the counter and shared the same look as her. "It looks like an ice element but it is different." He said which confused everyone as they wondered what affinity the girl actually had.

"That's the affinity for **Blizzard Magic**." Came a voice from behind them making everyone turn around in suspicion.

Master Makarov froze as he heard the familiar voice before he turned towards the source of the voice. "M-Master Mavis Vermillion." He muttered causing everyone to look at him in shock.

'_That is the first Guild Master of Fairy Tail?_' The others thought before taking a closer look at the female.

Mavis was wearing a pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. She had very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet and she also had wing-like adornments around her ears.

She waved as she looked over at everyone, "Hi there you guys!" She chirped cheerfully making them smile at her childish like mannerisms.

"How are you here? Makarov informed us you passed away." Naruto said to her in disbelief and the rest of the shinobi group nodded in agreement. The current Guild Master was at a loss for words and could only nod dumbly as he couldn't make sense of the situation.

Mavis smiled at the blonde before replying, "I'm just a spirit, however I came here to help you all out seeing as I was observing from a distance."

Everyone grinned and gave her a nod. Mavis walked forward and looked closely at the engravings.

"The **Blizzard Magic** is similar to both **Ice Magic** and its variation of **Ice Make**, but it is the most powerful out of the three. How it is more powerful, you'll just have to perform the magic to see for yourself." She said and it made everyone look at her with surprise.

Haku smiled brightly at hearing this and thanked Mavis for her explanation. Having been called the Ice Princess in the Elemental Nations due to her having the **Hyouton** kekkei genkai, she couldn't have been happier with **Blizzard Magic** as her affinity.

Makarov motioned for Jiraiya to step forward and see what his affinity was. Doing as he was instructed, he proceeded to touch the box. The same process happened as it did for Haku before the flap pointed towards the engraving on the counter. Mavis looked at the engraving before smiling and giving her response.

"You have the **Nature Magic **affinity. This magic can be used to draw upon nature for power. There has only been one other mage that I know of that wielded this special magic so it is impressive to say the least." She said looking at Jiraiya who grinned in response thanking her for telling him that.

The toad sage was ecstatic as he could use his new found affinity of **Nature Magic** to further improve with his Senjutsu. It was a wild theory but it just might work and so he would definitely try it out later if it meant for him not to look like a toad every time he went into **Sage Mode**. He grew depressed remembering that his apprentice had fully mastered the art while he had yet to do so.

Upon getting called for her to go next by Makarov, Mikoto walked towards the pillar and repeated the process of the previous two. Seeing the blank look the female Uchiha had, the 1st Guild Master walked forward to see what affinity the stone showed her.

Mavis looked to where the flap pointed at before saying, "You have the **Inferno Magic **affinity. This particular magic is much more powerful than the **Fire Magic** we are familiar with. Only a mage with a ridiculous amount of natural fire affinity can hope to achieve this stage." She finished with a smile.

Mikoto blinked in happiness seeing as she was an Uchiha member, she had a natural affinity towards fire. Therefore **Inferno Magic** was excellent for her line of skills, so she thanked Mavis wholeheartedly for explaining this to her which she waved off happily. Mikoto idly wondered how **Inferno Magic** would compare to the Mangekyou Sharingan's **Amaterasu**.

Kushina went after her best friend and did the same thing as the others had done previously. She stepped back as Mavis came forward and observed the engravings on the counter.

"You have the **Whirlpool Magic** affinity which is a class above **Water Magic**, as the latter doesn't come close to the power the former holds. Before you, there has only been one other mage that I have seen with this affinity and you can learn more about it in due time." Mavis stated.

Kushina smiled and thanked her for the explanation. Seeing as she was an Uzumaki, having a water affinity was a given but **Whirlpool Magic** sounded absolutely amazing to her. Just the fact that her home village of Uzushiogakure meant the "_Village of the Whirlpool_", she couldn't have been happier receiving her magic affinity. The power of whirlpools gave her an idea that could easily help her out with her own jutsu creations and that made her smirk at the possibilities.

Naruto was the last one to follow through as he put both his hands on the box but his eyes widened in shock as he watched the engravings on the counter beginning to twist as it merged into one distinct image. He looked to see the strange symbol that had formed as the result of the polymerization of the engravings. As he couldn't make sense of the situation, he turned towards Mavis so she could explain what was going on.

The female Master looked on in disbelief. '_T-That… that isn't possible!_' She thought to herself, trying to come up with a logical explanation for what she was seeing. Mavis told Naruto to repeat the process as she needed to double check if his supposed magic affinity wasn't a mistake.

Everyone grew confused at this but remained quiet for now and waited to see how things would pan out. Makarov and the rest of the shinobi group stepped forward so they could see what was happening first hand.

Blinking in response, Naruto proceeded to remove his hands from the box. Everyone watched in amazement as the singular image defused and dispersed back into their original positions. Naruto didn't exactly understand why Mavis had told him to restart the process but did so anyways as he figured she knew what was going on. The blonde Uzumaki placed his hands on the box once more and watched as the engravings once again fused together to form a singular image causing Mavis to step back slightly.

Makarov stiffened when he noticed the look of fear Mavis had on her face. The ninja squad grew confused as they were unsure of what was happening.

The 1st Guild Master just stood there frozen, unaware of the attention she was getting. '_So it wasn't a mistake. He actually does have __**that**__ affinity._' She thought to herself with wide eyes before snapping back to reality as she noticed everyone staring at her in concern.

She shakily turned her attention towards the blonde saying "this…" before taking a deep breath to regain her composure, "…This magic was considered a myth, one not even I have ever witnessed before. You have the fabled **Hurricane Magic**. This magic was thought to be unachievable because for one, it requires _enormous_ magic reserves to even activate its power and two, you need an inhumane amount of natural affinity towards wind and _then_ some for you to even _hope_ to wield this devastating magic. Rumour had it that all other magic paled in comparison to it." She paused as she was still contemplating on the fact how someone so young could wield such power. The very thought of fighting him upon the complete mastery of his newly discovered magic affinity made her shiver in fear.

While Mavis looked to be fighting an internal battle with herself, the others were shocked to the core with what they heard from her.

The three kunoichi paled upon hearing this as Naruto was already incredibly strong as a shinobi. Just thinking about how much more powerful he would become upon mastering his magic made them tremble as they silently prayed for the poor fools that would have the gall to challenge him. They felt a warmth inside them as they knew Naruto fought to protect those precious to him and knowing that they were amongst those that he cared deeply about, made their hearts soar with happiness and relief.

Makarov was silently thanking Kami-sama for having Naruto show up at his Guild and not fall into the hands of any of the Dark Guilds as it would prove catastrophic for all those in Earthland. He chuckled nervously at the request the blonde made earlier. "It seems like I will have to create a new rank after all but I'll have to deal with that troublesome council to do so." He mused to himself.

Naruto grinned as he heard this but was equally stunned. He thanked the shocked Mavis for this information and went deep into thought. He always had a high affinity towards wind in the Elemental Nations and this **Hurricane Magic** could be performed in unison to the jutsu he already had invented. Just the thought of assimilating the **Rasengan **with this legendary magic made him giddy wondering how his "**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**" would fare in comparison.

Jiraiya started to think more deeply on the matter. On one hand, he was looking at Naruto with pride and joy and simply wondered how much stronger he would become with the mastery of his newly discovered magic. However his perverted senses started _tingling_ as he now imagined his former blonde apprentice using his **Hurricane Magic** against the female population of Fairy Tail so they would be reduced to no clothing at all as he would dance around victoriously, marking way into a new era of his marvelous research which he would then dub as the "_Icha Icha: Hurricane Chronicles_" with his new friend Shiho nodding approvingly whilst taking photos for the happy memories. Just thinking about it started to make him giggle like his very own life depended on it as blood started gushing out of his nose like a water sprinkler. This very sight made the women around him glare at him heatedly before they officially snapped and started to beat on him continuously, yelling, "You stupid perverted hermit!" over and over, not losing their glare in the slightest. Mavis being one for hating perverts, began to cheer as she temporarily lost her depressing thoughts with the sight of the white haired pervert being put down.

The toad sage groggily woke up with his head swollen as the size of a watermelon and cried anime tears. He took out a handkerchief and began to sniffle as he sat down depressed. He looked at the women that had beaten him to an inch of his life whimpering "you…" and blew his nose into the handkerchief before sniffling again, "…you people are meanies!" He mumbled out loud as he frowned. He weakly continued "My friend Shiho wouldn't act this way!" The sannin countered before he turned to his former apprentice for help who just shrugged his shoulders saying, "You couldn't wait until you were alone could ya?" He smirked before the toad sage passed out unconscious from blood loss and dried eyes.

Everyone was back to normal, as they attempted to shake away their thoughts of the devastating power of Naruto's newly named **Hurricane Magic**.

In the background, Jiraiya woke up as good as new, like his previous beat down never happened. Everyone was surprised but sweatdropped at seeing the toad sage giggle again.

As Mavis was slightly better now, she looked at the blonde and told him, "However it seems that you have another hidden magic affinity that even the stone is having a hard time deciphering. Fret not as you will know about your further dormant abilities later on in your career as you practice your skills as a mage." She finished with a nervous smile.

Upon hearing this from the female Master's spirit, Makarov turned to the shinobi group stating, "I gave you all the magic book I had laying around in my office but the problem is that not much has been recorded about the types of magic you all have. Therefore I don't know how you can hone your skills as mages without actually learning the necessary spells required." He finished with a deep frown.

"Then how will we perform our magic if we don't know any spells regarding them?" They asked in confusion.

Mavis hummed for a while before turning to the group as she told them, "I know! There is a compartment in the pillar that has a book of magic inside. I read it once before and it has information about every magic style there is, including the ones you all have, in great detail I must add." She concluded with a bright smile when she saw everyone perk up at hearing this from her.

Naruto walked over towards the pillar and looked for the compartment. Underneath the counter, he found a button, pushing it, a hidden drawer opened up and he saw a large thick book laying around on the inside. Naruto grabbed the book and smiled when he read about the different types of magic, including the ones that he and the others had. He gave her a happy nod as he found what she was telling them about.

Everyone thanked the female Guild Master for all her help and she waved them off as she was happy to do so. "I better get going now! It was a pleasure meeting you all. Have fun!" She chirped before slowly vanishing into thin air leaving the others behind her smiling at her retreating figure.

"Let's get back to the Guild." Master Makarov said as he activated the button for the transporter. The others gave him a nod and stayed close to him as they were transported back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

(At Fairy Tail)

* * *

Everyone blinked before regaining their composure when they ended up back at the hidden chambers.

The Master walked out the doors with the others following him. They exited Mavis' quarters and appeared on the outside. "I will be at the bar and then I will turn in. Come see me if you run into any troubles." He said as he looked over at the shinobi group.

"Okay and thanks again Master for everything!" They exclaimed before separating from Makarov.

Naruto turned to the others and explained, "Let's all go to the open area where we had our exhibition match so we can learn how to perform our magic."

They nodded excitingly and headed outside of the Guild where they had their fights.

Passing civilians and mages smiled as they watched the group walking and they smiled back in return. They were happy that they were a part of Fairy Tail seeing as everyone was so at peace. It didn't take them long to reach their destination where they sat down and opened the magic book they received at the shrine.

The blonde ninja remembered that he had to inform them about the training he was receiving under the tutelage of Timaeus, the leader of the White Dragons. He cleared his throat before saying, "Guys, there is something you must know." He paused to see them looking intently at him giving him a nod to continue. "It all started when…" he stated before telling them everything.

They all went wide-eyed at what they heard. Naruto was learning **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and Kami was the one responsible for it. They were already shocked when they heard about the power of the **Hurricane Magic** Naruto possessed and now with this new style in addition, there was no telling how powerful he would become in the future as it would take years to fully master his new wind element.

"…wow" They mumbled as they didn't know what more to say making Naruto chuckle in amusement.

Getting over their shock, they turned their attention towards the magic book and opened it up to the beginning and began to read.

* * *

"_Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. However, only ten percent of Earthland's population is able to use Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic__._"

* * *

They stopped reading as they realized that magic actually was similar to chakra which had the same sort of fundamental ideologies. Seeing as chakra is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience, they could see spot the familiarity between chakra and magic in this sense. Snapping from their thoughts, they resumed with their reading.

* * *

"_To utilize Magic, a Mage must use __**Magic Power **__in their body, which is the source of Power for all Mages. It is composed of Eternano, which is the term devised to name particles of Magic. _

_Eternano__ dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. However, there is another part of the Mages' Magic container that isn't normally used, and contains their dormant power called __**Second Origin**__. If the power within this second container is released, then the Mage will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power._"

* * *

Everyone was captivated with this new information as it was quite interesting to say the least. Now having understood the basic fundamentals behind magic, they skimmed through to see where the listings of their magic types would be.

Haku perked when she saw her **Blizzard Magic** and looked intently at the page while the others patiently waited for her. After reading what she needed to know, she got up and walked towards the center of the area. She flicked her wrists as she got into her position.

"**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" She cried with her hands up in the air as the entire temperature around her began to drop significantly. Suddenly, mixed form of ice and water began to form on her hands as they shot up in the air and started to drop on the opposite side. Haku smiled brightly seeing the technique and rushed back towards the others.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised with Haku's new magic style as it was quite amazing. They smiled and congratulated her for performing the spell perfectly on her first try and she beamed at the praise.

Jiraiya started to read on his magic abilities seeing as Nature Magic was listed on the next page. He got up after reading what he had learned with the first spell on the page and walked towards the center of the area with the others watching him in anticipation as to what the toad sage would do now.

He got into his hermit stance before yelling, "**Nature Magic: Dance of the Leaf!**" with his right hand extended forward as leaves from the nearby trees began to fall off and floated around his hand before they rushed at the ground, merging into one as a loud 'slash' was heard and the ground had a large cut as a result. Having been satisfied with the technique, Jiraiya walked back towards the others.

Everyone smiled seeing the display as it was pretty awesome. Mikoto went next seeing as she was already reading about her magic style.

She stood at the center of the area and got ready to make her first attempt at performing magic. Calming herself, she got in a stance before shouting, "**Inferno Magic: Scorched Flames!**" she roared as an intense level of flames shot out from her mouth annihilating the dry patch of land where she had aimed her spell. She smirked at being successful and then walked back towards the shinobi group.

They all smiled at her technique and nodded in approval. Kushina put down the magic book as she had just finished reading her first spell and walked towards the center of the area as she got ready.

"**Whirlpool Magic: Swirling Vortex!**" She roared as a torrent of water shot out of her hands on the ground in front of her as the ground began to get sucked into the technique for one minute before it completely evaporated without a trace and the attacked ground had sunk as a result. Grinning proudly as she was happy with her first spell, she walked back towards the group.

Naruto was now up on the plate as he had just finished reading about his first spell and stood a little past the center of the area. He steadied himself for his new move and began to slowly channel the legendary **Hurricane Magic** from his body. The others watched on in awe as the wind around his body began to rapidly speed up before completely enveloping his body, leaving nothing but a faint shadow. The ground began to crack as a small crater formed under the sheer pressure of the potent magic energy as he slowly lifted his right hand in a diagonal chopping motion, and roared, "**Hurricane Magic: Dynamic Wind Slash!**" as the high gusts of wind only seemed to get faster and deadlier by the second. The wind left his hand completely as he brought it down in a swift diagonal motion towards an unused piece of land.

***BOOM***

Everybody covered their ears as a massive explosion was heard where the attack was thrown. Dust and debris began to hover for a split second before it flew in multiple directions. Luckily everyone wasn't sitting where the debris travelled, or else it may have caused a serious injury.

That's when Naruto realized…

That was only a basic attack.

He chuckled awkwardly at the display understanding that the power of this new magic wasn't something he could use to spar against someone with and would need large areas of land to even think of practising it. He realized that from his lack of control with the magic at the current moment, he would have to master it completely before he could judge how powerful he would want to set his attacks to be if his first attempt at a spell for **Hurricane Magic** was an example.

Everyone was shocked with the sheer power revolving around that technique. Their eyes widened at the size of dinner plates as they observed the crater that had formed as a result of the blonde's attack. They snapped from their trance when they saw Naruto trying to talk to them and chuckled sheepishly as they asked him what he was saying to which the blonde sighed.

"I was stating that we should get back to our house as it is getting late and Timaeus-sensei will be waiting for me in my mindscape when I fall asleep." He told them as he picked the magic book up.

The others nodded as it was the best course of action and so they headed towards their temporary home inside the Guild. Walking on their way back, they noticed civilians yelling that an earthquake had occurred moments before in fear and the shinobi group smirked as they knew what really happened.

After arriving back at their place, they waved goodnight to each other before retiring to their respective rooms to get a well-deserved sleep seeing as they had done quite a lot in one day.

Naruto crashed into bed as soon as he entered his room and fell asleep rather quickly.

That was when he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(Inside the mindscape)

* * *

Timaeus was waiting patiently for his apprentice when a bright light passed and Naruto appeared with a smile on his face.

"So Timaeus-sensei, let's get to it shall we?" He asked with a grin on his face.

The leader of the White Dragons looked at the blonde intently before saying, "**I thought you'd never ask, Naruto.**"

The apprentice smirked as he watched his teacher charging at him. He got in his stance and steadied himself for another two weeks' worth of training inside of his mindscape.

* * *

**Author's Notes: As per a repetitive request from a lot of the people from my PM's and reviews, the next chapter will revolve around what is going on in the Elemental Nations after Naruto scarified himself to save everyone from destruction during the war. I have been given some nice ideas revolving this chapter and I will make something that is going to meet those that have requested me with the part, happy as it will definitely meet their standards.**

**Now as for talks. There will be those that are wondering why Lisanna is still there and the answer is, I made her to be. You have to realize that I made Naruto different from the series and that means I am entitled to marking change in Fairy Tail as well. If I wanted to follow through with everything that has happened in the series, I would just watch the anime instead. **

**To those wondering about the White Dragon Slayer Sting, he will not be made a 'true' dragon slayer in my story but instead, I am working on an alternative method to keep him a White Dragon Slayer.**

**To those that will want to judge about Naruto's Hurricane Magic powers, don't bother ranting about it. I know what powers I am giving the character because I MAKE the main character stay as the main character. Before you say that he will steam roll his enemies with the Hurricane Magic, he WILL NOT as in the chapter itself, he had a tough time controlling it the first time. It will take him several years mastering it so he won't be using it on his enemies until it is absolutely vital and that will be unlikely, believe me. Those listing as Naruto being overpowered, read the first three chapters and you will realize that the Naruto I have created has actually learned something in his training.**

* * *

**To : Wow thanks a lot for the awesome review man! You know, you have been thinking on the same lines as I have been thinking for the story so I am impressed by your suggestions. Well what I will choose will be a secret but don't worry as the Konoha's fate will be decided next chapter. Yeah I will be sure to do that. Thanks again!**

* * *

**To everyone else, thank you for the amazing reviews and the support you've given me. I'll see you guys next chapter! Later!**


	11. Past Ghosts

**Now as mentioned in the last chapter, this one will show what is going on in the Elemental Nations after Naruto sacrificed himself to save everyone during the war. This is by far the lengthiest and most descriptive chapter I have ever written (with over 17,500+ words) and I did it all for you guys so you all better thank me for this! Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Two weeks were almost up in Naruto's mindscape and the master and apprentice were at work.

"**Naru…**" exclaimed a loud voice.

"**Naruto that's enough for our training!**" Roared Timaeus as he landed on the ground.

His apprentice looked with a smile wiping the sweat from his forehead and sighed seeing his drenched shirt. "I hear you Timaeus-sensei, what are we going to-" His words were cut off seeing as a bright light began to glow in the distance.

"**It seems it is morning time on the outside. I guess I will see you tonight when you come back to the mindscape.**" Explained the leader of the White Dragons. Timaeus was slowly starting to think of the blonde as his own son, though he would keep that to himself for now.

Naruto smiled before turning to his teacher, "I understand. See ya later sensei!" He exclaimed as the light started to slowly pull him outside of the mindscape until he completely disappeared into the light.

"**You better get back here soon kid.**" Timaeus whispered to himself before falling asleep until his apprentice came back for his training later on.

* * *

Morning struck in the household where everyone groggily woke up.

Naruto got up as he remembered exactly what happened in his mindscape. He took a shower and performed his morning rituals and then changed his clothes into his new look of a silky snowy shirt with a dark emblem on the right side of his chest with long black pants that added to the contrast of his look. He put on his shoes and then headed downstairs to where the others would be.

Upon reaching the dining room, he saw everyone sitting down on the chairs waiting for him.

"Yo!" They cheerfully chirped making him chuckle in response as he sat himself down. The food was excellently made and they all thanked Jiraiya for his cooking as living as a hermit for so long made him an extraordinary chef. The toad sage smiled at the compliment and thanked them for it, even though the three kunoichi looked reluctant to do so, remembering his perverted antics from the day before.

After everyone ate breakfast, they put their plates away and heading to the living room while Naruto went upstairs to collect the magic book they had received from the shrine. Just as Naruto returned with the book, they covered their eyes as an extremely bright white light enveloped the room.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

Naruto and the others looked around in confusion as the light cleared and they viewed their surroundings.

"**Hey everyone!"** Came a melodious voice from behind the group.

They turned to see Kami, the Goddess of Creation standing behind them with a soft look on her face. Not wanting to comment about that, they simply asked, "Why are we here Kami-sama?" seeing as they didn't know what was going on.

Kami smiled as she looked at the group of people before saying, "**There is a specific reason. I wanted you all to see what was been happening lately in the Elemental Nations as I am sure some of you have been wondering about it for some time now.**" The Goddess paused to observe them as they nodded in agreement to her words.

She raised her hands and exclaimed, "**I'll show you all what's been going on now!**" before a bright light passed in the area and intensified until the entire area morphed into something different as they could now see the Elemental Nations in the background as if they were there themselves.

* * *

(With the Hidden Leaf village)

* * *

Iruka Umino was a nervous wreck. He just heard from the shinobi of his village that returned from the battlefield that Naruto saved everyone by sacrificing himself. What made his heart sink was the fact that even after everything his surrogate little brother did for the village, the people in Konoha still didn't acknowledge him.

The day before, the villagers burned down Naruto's apartment and everything else the blonde had in his possession, exclaiming "The demon had it coming!" while their horrendous display of blind hatred commenced. What Iruka didn't get was how Tsunade, the Hokage of the Leaf village could even approve of this. When he found out that she was just using him for her own selfish means, his eyes widened with shock as his level of hatred for the village increased manifolds.

His hatred deepened when the villagers mourned for Sasuke Uchiha, the arrogant snot that betrayed the Hidden Leaf village time and time again, instead of looking at the one who saved them. The fact that his late surrogate little brother's former teammate Sakura Haruno was also happy and cheering that the "demon" was gone, made him want to kill her without remorse. The thing that made him sink was the fact that Hinata Hyuuga, who he thought was always after Naruto was actually using him like he was a tool and felt nothing towards him. Kakashi Hatake was the one Iruka felt the most rage from. Upon Naruto's death, the copy ninja stated, "Minato-sensei would be proud that the demon is now dead!" making the other villagers cheer in agreement.

The academy instructor was having a tough time dealing with everything and wondered if just ending his life would seize his suffering. He then realized that Naruto wouldn't like it if he did so, therefore he pushed those negative thoughts to the side.

"You… didn't even get the chance to become Hokage." Iruka whispered softly to himself as tears began to well up in his eyes.

His thoughts turned towards Konohamaru Sarutobi who looked at Naruto as his surrogate older brother and "boss" at times. Iruka formed a frown remembering the crying state of the grandson of the former Hokage of the Leaf, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Konohamaru locked himself up in his apartment when he heard that his "boss" had died in battle and saved the world but instead of being hailed as a hero, the villagers still considered the blonde as a demon and laughed while setting fire on Naruto's apartment. The young gennin and his teammates/friends, Moegi and Udon declared that they would make the villagers pay for their wrongly appointed actions. Konohamaru stated, "These people have ruined the boss' life and there is no way that I will let this happen. Naruto-nii-san is my hero and I will never follow the teachings of these foolish villagers. I would rather die!" and cried his eyes out while doing so.

Shaking away from his thoughts, the scarred chunnin went to Ichiraku Ramen which had closed down for a while due to what the villagers were doing to Naruto. He sat down on a stool and looked at Teuchi and Ayame who had hard looks on their faces as they were still heartbroken hearing that their favorite customer, who was like their own family had passed away.

Iruka soften his look before saying, "Umm… I'd like The Naruto Special, please."

Ayame and Teuchi smiled sadly at the mention of their favorite person. Of course they heard what happened to Naruto and that was the reason why they had closed down their shop for a short while as they couldn't find any reasoning to get up in the morning anymore. However they remembered the blonde they loved and cared so deeply about and knew that he wouldn't want them to be feeling this way so they resisted the urge to do anything rash and slowly started to resume their normal life again.

Shaking away from their thoughts, they turned to the scarred chunnin, giving him a nod and then went to work. They made the customized ramen special and laid it on the counter.

Iruka took the chopsticks and started to eat. Sighing sadly, "I can't put up with these villager any longer. For what they did to Naruto-otouto, I will never forgive them." He muttered out loud.

Teuchi and Ayame overheard the scarred chunnin instructor speaking and nodded angrily. They looked at him and said, "We can't either. For what they did to Naruto, no way!" as they punched the counter, losing their cool with recalling what the villagers had done.

Iruka nodded with their words and continued to eat in relative silence. '_I hope you are happy up above otouto. I really miss you and I promise this village will respect you or it will perish._' He thought to himself.

* * *

(**With** **The Great Naruto Alliance**)

* * *

A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki were sitting down in their conference room as they were having another meeting when they heard the knocking on their door.

"Come in!" They exclaimed to see who the newcomers were.

They saw that it was Temari, Kurotsuchi, Darui and Chojuro.

"Is it done?" The kages asked them while looking at them intently.

"Yes, we have successfully delivered the letters to the respective countries." Temari replied with a bow as the others followed suit.

They nodded approvingly before saying, "Good work, that's all for now."

"Hai!" They voiced and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

(Wave Country)

* * *

"Tsunami-chan! Inari-kun! Get come over here immediately!" shouted Tazuna from inside his office.

The aforementioned woman and teenager came rushing in at the sound of urgency and entered the office.

"H-Hai tou-san..." said Tsunami before she noticed the tears in her father's eyes. "What happened?" She asked tensely while her son Inari had his eyes narrowed while on looking this.

Tazuna grimly looked at his daughter and grandson and handed them the document he had just read. "See for yourself." He told them in a furious voice.

Tsunami and Inari blinked for second before they looked at the document and began to read it out loud.

* * *

"_**To the Daimyo of Wave Country:**_

_Respected Tazuna-dono,_

_There have been some major complications that you must know about. What we mean is that the hero that your people have been hailing as their hero is now dead._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed away during the 4__th__ Great Ninja War and we have him to thank for the survival of our race. _

_However that is not what we wanted to say to you. After Naruto-sama passed away, we recognized him as the single greatest hero of our time but that is not what his village thought._

_The Hidden Leaf village burned Naruto-sama's body with fire jutsu that their own shinobi executed and rejoiced that the "demon" had died and were happy beyond measure. We cannot stand for this happening to the one that saved us from annihilation and thus we are moving to get past this. We understand that Naruto-sama saved your people so you will understand where we are coming from._

_As such, we have cut all ties from Konoha and will never deal with them again. We of the 4 great villages of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, have formed "__**The **__**Great Naruto Alliance**__" in respect of our hero's sacrifice in saving us all._

_What you do with this information is yours to do as you please. We just wanted everyone to know what kind of monsters you are dealing with, seeing as you still have an alliance with Konohagakure._

_Thank you,_

_**好哦 四代目雷影**_

_A, the 4__th__ Raikage of Kumogakure._

_**我愛羅 五代目風影**_

_Gaara Subaku, the 5__th__ Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_**照美メイ 五代目水影**_

_Mei Terumi, the 5__th__ Mizukage of Kirigakure._

_**オオノキ 三代目土影**_

_Onoki, the 3__rd__ Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

* * *

Tsunami dropped the letter with tears rolling down his cheeks and was frozen still while her son Inari was seething with rage leaking vast amounts of killing intent as his own tears started to fall.

"I'm going to kill them! I am going to destroy them for doing that to Naruto-nii-san!" Inari roared before punching the wall in a pent of anger and continued to punch the wall.

Tsunami quickly placed a hand on him to keep him from hurting himself and Tazuna followed suit. The daughter of the Wave Daimyo softly told her son, "I-Inari-kun don't do this. Those people will pay for what they have done I can assure you of that."

Tazuna wiped his tears and turned into a serious expression as his facial expressions turned so cold that they could have sworn they were looking at a ruthless killer.

"Tsunami-chan! Write a letter back to the kages stating that we have cut all ties with Konoha and would like to join "**The** **Great Naruto Alliance**" in honor of our hero." He told his daughter seriously before placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder in his attempt to cool him off.

Before Tsunami could say anything in response, Tazuna's expression morphed further when he told her, "…and gather the villagers. We have to let them know what those fools did to Naruto" in a dark tone making the two people in his room cringe.

"Gladly tou-san!" Tsunami darkly responded before heading out of the office to start with those tasks.

Inari was in his own world and didn't really notice much of what was going on. '_Naruto-nii-san I promise you that those people will pay even if it costs me my life._' He thought to himself before wiping his tears.

* * *

(In Spring Country [Formally known as Snow Country])

* * *

Koyuki was getting ready to get to the set for the shooting of her role in the new movie, "**Princess Gale Movie 6: Seeing is Believing**" when she heard the door knock.

"Come in!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Umm… Daimyo-sama there is a very urgent letter here for you." Her guard informed her before handing her the letter he had received a short while back.

Koyuki nodded and then waved her guard off so she could read the document privately.

* * *

"_**To the Daimyo of Spring Country:**_

_Respected Koyuki-dono,_

_We know that our villages do not have an alliance with yours of any kind but we would still like to inform you of a certain event that has just transpired that we are sure you have been hearing rumors about it._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed away during the 4__th__ Great Ninja War and we have him to thank for the survival of our race._

_We know that he was something special to you seeing as your documentary about your life of Daimyo had parts mostly listed about him. However that is not what we wanted to say to you. After Naruto-sama passed away, we recognized him as the single greatest hero of our time but that is not what his village thought._

_The people in the Hidden Leaf village were happy when Naruto-sama died and upon investigating that you were close to our hero, we had to let you know what that damn village has been doing after his passing away from this world when he saved us all from destruction._

_As such, we have cut all ties from Konoha and will never deal with them again. We of the 4 great villages of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, have formed "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" in respect of our hero's sacrifice in saving us all._

_What you do with this information is yours to do as you please. We are just passing this information forward as much as we can so that everyone knows what sort of monsters are in Konoha._

_Thank you,_

_**好哦 四代目雷影**_

_A, the 4__th__ Raikage of Kumogakure._

_**我愛羅 五代目風影**_

_Gaara Subaku, the 5__th__ Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_**照美メイ 五代目水影**_

_Mei Terumi, the 5__th__ Mizukage of Kirigakure._

_**オオノキ 三代目土影**_

_Onoki, the 3__rd__ Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

* * *

Koyuki dropped the letter as time froze for her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, ruining the makeup she had on but she didn't care for that in the slightest.

"GUARDS!" She yelled in a furious voice.

Two samurai rushed in to see what the matter was and gulped seeing how cold hearted their Daimyo looked at the moment making them gulp nervously.

Koyuki looked at them with a serious face before saying, "I will be writing a letter in reply to the one I have just received so I will need the fastest messenger you have to deliver it. Also, gather every person in Spring Country outside of my palace and DO NOT SCREW UP OR YOU ARE BOTH FIRED!" She roared at the end.

The guards shook in fear at the end of the Daimyo's speech and nodded dumbly, "H-Hai Daimyo-sama!" They nervously replied before rushing off to perform their tasks, not wanting to face her wrath again.

"Naruto-kun I…" Koyuki fell to her knees before continuing, "…I am so sorry" and cried her eyes out at what she had read about the blonde ninja that had given her the strength to become Daimyo.

'_Dammit Naruto-kun… You always knew… I wanted for us to…_' She began thinking to herself about what could have been. Shaking her head from her depressing thoughts, she began writing. She could think later on the matter because for now, she had work to do.

* * *

(At Demon Country)

* * *

Shion was in her office when her guard came in panting heavily.

"What's the matter?" She asked the man as it was unlike him to come rushing into her office like this.

The guard said while panting, "P-Priestess-sama… letter… here…" before handed her the document that was delivered to him by a ninja from a foreign nation.

Shion nodded and waved her guard off so she could take a look at what was inside of the letter that required such urgency. She started to read out loud.

* * *

"_**To the Priestess of Demon Country:**_

_Respected Shion-dono,_

_We are writing this because as may know, the 4__th__ Great Ninja War has ended and all of us have survived. However that is not the only reason why we are telling you about this seeing as we aren't allies with Demon Country._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed away during the 4__th__ Great Ninja War and we have him to thank for the survival of our race and we have recognized him as the single greatest hero of our time for all time to come for each of our respective villages._

_However the Hidden Leaf village have caused much injustice to Naruto-sama in his childhood and we for one cannot agree with it as it is too hard for us to let go of that, especially after they trashed his body after the war and still thought of him as a monster upon his death._

_As such, we have cut all ties from Konoha and will never deal with them again. We of the 4 great villages of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, have formed "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" in respect of our hero's sacrifice in saving us all._

_Seeing as you have still an alliance with Konohagakure, we wanted to let you know about what really happened to our hero after his death and the people you are currently linked to._

_Thank you._

_**好哦 四代目雷影**_

_A, the 4__th__ Raikage of Kumogakure._

_**我愛羅 五代目風影**_

_Gaara Subaku, the 5__th__ Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_**照美メイ 五代目水影**_

_Mei Terumi, the 5__th__ Mizukage of Kirigakure._

_**オオノキ 三代目土影**_

_Onoki, the 3__rd__ Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

* * *

Shion fell to the ground and tears flowed down her cheeks and it didn't stop. "N-Naruto-kun…why?" She muttered to herself before continuing, "You just had to play the hero didn't you..." with tears falling even harder than before.

'_I won't let your sacrifice be in vain Naruto-kun, even if it kills me._' She thought to herself in a firm voice and stood up determined as ever.

"GUARDS!" She roared as she as sat down on her chair.

They rushed into her office and bowed their heads respectably.

"I want you to gather the fastest messaging service we have. We have a lot of work to do." She said before turning her attention towards the blank piece of paper she took out from her desk.

The guards looked at the priestess confusingly but didn't want to question their superior's order so they nodded dumbly, "Hai!" They exclaimed and rushed out of the door.

A lone tear escaped Shion's eye upon remembering Naruto again. '_We could have been perfect together Naruto-kun. Why did you have to do this to me?_' She thought to herself in tears before she started to write like her life depended on it. Shion's role model and savior had passed away and she would be damned if she didn't do a thing to help out with the situation.

* * *

(At Fire Country)

* * *

"Come in!" Yelled the Fire Daimyo.

Two samurai opened the door of their Daimyo's office and bowed respectably before saying, "Daimyo-sama we have just received this document from foreign ninjas. They said it was urgent." They handed him the document and stepped back a little to receive their instructions.

The Fire Daimyo nodded as he took the paper. "You may leave now. I will call you back once I read over what this asking of me." He told them in a serious voice and opened up the envelope that contained the papers.

"Hai Daimyo-sama!" The guards exclaimed before they vanished in a layer of smoke.

The Fire Daimyo got comfortable in his chair before he read the document in relative peace and privacy.

* * *

"**_To the Daimyo of Fire Country:_**

_Respected Kensei-dono,_

_We are writing to you on what happened in the 4__th__ Great Ninja War. We know that you were being protected in your walls as the fighting was going on but we have something that we need to inform you about. _

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has passed away during the 4__th__ Great Ninja War and we have him to thank for the survival of our race._

_You may be thinking, 'Namikaze? Who does that remind me of?' and you are right in your thoughts because Naruto-sama is the son of the 4__th__ Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. _

_Upon research we have found out that Konoha has been lying to you about your dear friend Minato's son dying on the day of the Kyuubi attack on October 10__th__. Naruto-sama brought us victory in this war and we have declared him as our hero for all times to come. However Konoha abused our hero even after his death by setting his dead corpse on fire and cheering for his demise._

_We know that being the friend of the late Minato Namikaze, you must be angry to know that your friend's son was alive and the village had lied to you repeatedly. Naruto had received torture in his childhood and we know just how much of a tough life he had to live._

_Tsunade Senju, the current Hokage of the Leaf rejoiced upon Naruto-sama's death and called him the "Kyuubi-brat", stating that she was just using our hero for her own selfish needs and never really cared about him. Naruto-sama looked up to her as a mother figure and we couldn't believe it when we saw Tsunade acting this way either but now we understand everything perfectly._

_Due to this, we have cut all ties from Konoha and will never deal with them again. We of the 4 great villages of Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, have formed "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" in respect of our hero's sacrifice in saving us all._

_We just wanted to inform you about this because the Hidden Leaf village falls under your jurisdiction and we feel that you should know just how your people have treated the hero that saved us all._

_Thank you,_

_**好哦 四代目雷影**_

_A, the 4__th__ Raikage of Kumogakure._

_**我愛羅 五代目風影**_

_Gaara Subaku, the 5__th__ Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_**照美メイ 五代目水影**_

_Mei Terumi, the 5__th__ Mizukage of Kirigakure._

_**オオノキ 三代目土影**_

_Onoki, the 3__rd__ Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

* * *

Kensei, the Fire Daimyo was frozen still as he didn't know what to do.

"N-Naruto-kun was Minato's son?" He muttered to himself as an uncontrollable rage filled his very being and his eyes turned blood red. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it!

"GUARDS GET OVER HERE NOW!" Kensei roared while stomping back and forth in his office.

The samurai gulped with sweat rolling down their forehead while they heard their Daimyo speaking to them in such anger. "H-Hai D-Daimyo-sama?" They asked nervously as they appeared in front of them.

Kensei turned to the first samurai with as his glare intensified before saying, "You will go to Konoha dressed as a civilian and found out what you can about a person named 'Naruto' and note down how his life was in the village. Do not reveal yourself as guards of the Fire capital under any circumstance and pass back your hourly reports to the others through mail birds. Failure is _**NOT **_an option!" He paused as he clenched his fists upon remembering what he had read in the letter.

"Hai Daimyo-sama!" The first samurai exclaimed before exiting, leaving behind the second samurai in the office who was getting rather nervous.

Kensei turned to him and explained, "You will await for news from him at all times. After you receive a daily report, hand it over to me and I will tell you what our further plans are. Oh and call my wife Shijimi over here immediately!" as his stomping came to a complete stop before looking out of his window.

"Hai Daimyo-sama, I understand!" The second samurai voiced before leaving the office.

'_Naruto-kun if you really are Minato's son then I assure you that Konoha will suffer greatly for what they did to you and I for one will not rest until I see to it myself._' He declared to himself before looking at a picture he had of him and Minato Namikaze during the inauguration of him becoming the 4th Hokage.

He started to think of what his wife would say if Naruto really was his friend's son because Shijimi had promised Minato that she would become his son's godmother. Having faced her wrath in the past, he shuddered with fear to know what would happen to Konoha if what he read was actually true.

"I need to find out about Naruto-kun's lineage but from who?" Kensei said out loud before his eyes widened remembering the letter he had received. He began to write his urgent reply.

* * *

(Back to the Unknown Location)

* * *

As the images from the Elemental Nations cleared, everyone was watching this in different reactions and were deep in thought at what they just saw.

Naruto was happy to see that Onoki, Mei, A and Gaara cared for him so much that they were doing all of this for him and it made him glad to have fought in the 4th Great Ninja War.

Naruto was sad seeing Iruka's distraught state, along with Teuchi, Ayame and the Konohamaru Corps consisting of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon but he knew that the Hidden Leaf village was going to get what they deserved sooner or later. "I hope you guys don't get caught up in any actions that will harm you. Please stay safe." He said to himself before thinking about the other images he witnessed.

His eyes softened seeing Inari, the person that was looking up to him like a big brother so destroyed when he heard the news. He chuckled at the remembrance of the old drunk Tazuna and smiled to see that he cared so much. '_I am glad to call you my otouto, Inari and you have made me proud. Just don't do anything foolish and move on, please_.' He thought with a sad smile before moving on with the other images he had seen.

He was happy that Koyuki still remembered their talks and often wondered what his life could be like if he had taken the Snow Daimyo's offer of living with her away from Konoha. He smiled when he recalled the fun he had with Koyuki during a movie shoot he had with her on the mission when he blasted Doto Kazahana, Koyuki's paternal uncle with his **Rasengan**. He frowned seeing that Koyuki being heartbroken like that but knew that she would eventually move on. "Stay strong Koyuki-chan. You have to move past this as your people believe in you." He said to himself before sighing sadly.

He was sad to see Shion in her current state but he knew that she would be alright because she had such a strong spirit. He remembered when the Priestess of Demon Country offering him the life in her village and he chuckled recalling the time when she asked him to help pass down the Priestess line. '_You got to hang in there Shion-chan. You are going to be fine, I just know it._' He thought to himself.

He of course knew that both women wanted him in the past but his life was always going to be too dangerous for him to get into a relationship.

He didn't know what Kensei, the Fire Daimyo was his father's friend and was happy to see that Kensei caring so much about him even when he never got the chance to see him before in his life. He had done everything for them and it was rewarding to see all of the kage respecting him so much that they made an alliance in his name and were acting this way towards him. "I am sorry we never got a chance to meet, Kensei-sama." He said with a small smile.

The three kunoichi were crying looking at the reactions of everyone that had to read about Naruto from their letters. Haku smiled sadly looking at Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari because she remembered from during Wave Country where she took the hit of Kakashi's **Chidori** and passed away as a result. Kushina's heart softened at the sight of the people that cared for her son and the way their anger skyrocketed upon hearing this from the letters they received from the kages. Mikoto was smiling brightly with tears looking at the people that Naruto saved and the way that he changed their lives for the better.

However there was only one thing the three kunoichi thought at the same time. '_So Shion and Koyuki were after Naruto-kun too? Haa! He's here with us sister!_' They happily thought to themselves before giving each other a slight glare in competition.

The toad sage had a few tears in his eyes but he couldn't have been more proud of his former apprentice. He remembered when Naruto told him about how he saved Koyuki in the past as well as the mission to save Shion and the others. The Wave Country was really in debt to the blonde and Jiraiya knew that for a fact because he had travelled there a lot and observed the name of the bridge being called "**The Great Naruto Bridge**" and was really happy for his former student getting such a great reputation amongst the other villages and places.

Mikoto, Kushina, Haku and Jiraiya still couldn't figure out what the problem with Konoha was. Even after Naruto did everything for them, those good for nothing haters still couldn't see the light. It was mindboggling to see such idiocy from the group of useless people.

Kami waited patiently for everyone to finish with their reactions on observing this before she told them, "**Now we will be viewing a short time skip of what happened after that.**"

Everyone nodded and relaxed themselves for what the Goddess was going to show them now.

* * *

(View on the Elemental Nations on a short time skip)

* * *

(**With The Great Naruto Alliance**)

* * *

A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki were in their conference room talking about different things for the betterment of their respective villages when they heard a knock on the door.

"Make it quick!" They yelled.

The door immediately opened and Temari and Kurotsuchi were standing there.

The Suna and Iwa jounin looked at group of kage and said, "We have received word on our letters."

"…and?" Gaara asked with his fellow kage following suit with a nod.

Temari and Kurotsuchi smiled before exclaiming, "They agreed and all of them are on board! You all can read about their decisions in the letters they replied back to us with" as they handed them over the documents they received a short while back.

The Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage and Raikage were happy with this good news. They looked at the two female jounin and told them, "That's excellent! Set up a meeting with them immediately!"

"Hai!" They happily exclaimed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Now let's get back to business." Onoki stated and the other kages gave him a nod.

* * *

(With Konoha)

"Hokage-sama!" Exclaimed Boar, an ANBU who was a specialist for safe deliverance and retrieval missions in the Hidden Leaf village.

Tsunade Senju turned to see her ANBU operative before asking, "What is it?" and narrowed her eyes when she saw multiple packages in his hands.

Boar handed his leader the packages and told her, "These were delivered to the village not too long ago and they are marked as urgent." Giving her a respectable bow at the end.

Tsunade nodded and placed the items on her desk.

"I'll call you when I look over at whatever this is. Dismissed!" She said before sitting down on her chair and opening up the first package on her desk and saw that it was a letter.

The female Hokage cleared her throat and began to read out loud.

* * *

"_To Tsunade of Konoha__,_

_I have heard what you and your villagers have done to the life of our hero, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You people that have harmed and scorned the life of our hero and I will never forgive you nor will the people in Wave Country. Naruto saved the shinobi race in the war as we have heard it from every village while yours has been silent. After the war, you trashed the body of our hero? We of Wave Country will never help you with any of your selfish desires and may you rot in hell for your ridiculous blind hatred._

_From this moment on, Wave Country has cut ties with the Hidden Leaf village and have joined Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure in "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" and we will never ally ourselves with your village ever again._

_**タズナ**__**大名波の国**_

_Tazuna, Daimyo of Wave Country._"

* * *

The female Sannin was seething with rage when she read this as she ripped the paper apart and threw it in the trash. "You damn Kyuubi-brat" She muttered through grit teeth before opening the next document and reading it out loud.

* * *

"_To Tsunade-san__,_

_A time of peace is upon us because of the actions of one special man. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is our country's hero and he is the only reason why I became the Daimyo of Spring Country in the first place. _

_I have heard all about what you and your people did after the war and the pain you caused Naruto in his early years. It wasn't enough that he saved you people over and over again that you felt the need to burn his body? No more! For your ruthless actions, I will never aid you in anything and neither will my people accept you into our land. From here on out, Spring Country has cut all ties with the Hidden Leaf village and we have joined "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" to finalize this. You and your people will suffer for your actions and for treating the savior of this world as trash even after his passing._

_**風花小雪 大名雪の国**_

_Koyuki Kazahana, Daimyo of Spring Country._"

* * *

The legendary medic couldn't believe it! Her village now lost connections with Spring Country and Wave Country and all because of the person she hated the most? "You damn brat!" She growled as she tore up the document and chugged some sake before reading the next one out loud.

* * *

"_To the Hokage of the Leaf__,_

_I have not been eating or sleeping well for a while now and it is because of one thing. The person that gave me courage, hope and a chance to believe in myself again has passed away. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the one person that saved me from myself and I hear that he saved all of us once again during this recent war. That is when I heard what you and your people did to the one I admired the most._

_Konoha has tortured and abused Naruto for far too long now and every village and country will know of this really soon. For your transgressions against him, I hereby cut the alliance with Konoha and Demon Country and replace it with "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" to pay our respects for our savior. What you did will come back to haunt you and your people. I can assure you of that right now. _

_**史昂**__**女祭司**__**妖国家**_

_Shion, Priestess of Demon Country._"

* * *

"You ungrateful little…!" She roared before smashing her desk upon learning that **The Great Naruto Alliance** had not only the support of 4 out of the 5 great ninja villages but 3 of Konoha's former allies as well? She was started to get worried but chugged some sake before reading the last letter she had.

* * *

"_To Hokage-san__,_

_At first I thought what I heard was a joke so I sent my samurai guards to see otherwise. To my shock what do I find? IT WAS ALL TRUE! You hid the fact that my friend Minato Namikaze's son was alive when I was told that he had passed away during birth. You hid this from me repeatedly and tortured him when he was a child. I didn't even know that young Naruto was Minato's son during the Chunnin Exams when I came over to watch the fight. Naruto saved you from Akatsuki and saved us all with his heroic efforts and in the end, sacrificed his life for all of us so we could keep breathing and what do you people do?_

_You burned his corpse, destroyed his apartment and belittled him in every point possible. Just know Tsunade, your time is coming up. I have lost it with this village and at this very moment, I am cutting my funding for the Hidden Leaf village so let's see what you people will do when you blatantly lie to me about the great honorable young man that saved us from the brink of destruction. I have allied Fire Country to "__**The Great Naruto Alliance**__" that Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure have formed in honor of our hero. Good luck with running your pathetic village as my patience has finally run out. _

_Don't bother responding, for my word is FINAL._

_**剑圣**__**大名火の国大名**_

_Kensei, Daimyo of Fire Country._"

* * *

Konoha was in deep trouble and Tsunade Senju had now realized it. Due to the actions that her and the villagers committed against Naruto, everyone in the Elemental Nations were now started to hate on her village.

"Well at least the Kyuubi-brat is dead so I don't have to look at his face anymore." The Hokage darkly chuckled to herself before chugging the last of the sake she had on the table before she ripped apart the final letter.

She sighed as she knew she had to figure something out soon or Konoha would be over because every major village hates them with a passion and now, as does the Fire Daimyo.

'_What should I do?_' She thought to herself before looking out the window in her office.

* * *

(In Kirigakure)

* * *

Mei Terumi had informed her entire village about their savior Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The female Mizukage was a wreck when she heard the sick things Konoha did to Naruto from Gaara, the Kazekage. She was berating herself for not having destroyed the Leaf shinobi on the battlefield when they disrespected Naruto.

The villagers of Kirigakure felt their respect for the man couldn't be matched in their eyes. He was their hero of all time. However learning the horrible things that the blonde had to face in his childhood made them snap in rage and their anger continued when they heard that Konoha had burned Naruto's corpse and laughed while doing so. They wanted to rush into that pathetic village and destroy everything in sight. Now every villager was getting called towards the Mizukage Tower seeing as their leader had something to say to them.

"Mizukage-sama it is time." Chojuro said to her leader while looking at the crowd that had gathered outside the tower.

"Let's get this over with." Mei mumbled to herself before giving the blue haired jounin a nod and walked upstairs towards the top of the Mizukage Tower to give her speech.

* * *

(In Sunagakure)

* * *

Gaara Subaku and his siblings Temari and Kankuro had told everything about Konoha to their people and the villagers couldn't believe what they were hearing. The blonde that saved their Kazekage from himself during his early years and saved him from the Akatsuki previously had passed away? On top of that, they heard that that very same man that they were looking up to as a hero was treated in such a disgraceful manner in his own village?

The villagers of Suna were seething with anger as they wanted to wipe the Hidden Leaf village off the map. They knew how their Kazekage, Gaara Subaku felt when he saw this himself on the battlefield. The one friend he made that helped him achieve the title of Kazekage, taught him how to care for people and the value of friendship and the one person that saved him three times now, had died and the one village he died to protect, spat on his grave. They could literally feel their leader's rage.

"Gaara come on, everyone has gathered." Temari told her brother with Kankuro at her side giving a nod.

The Kazekage turned towards his siblings and smiled. "This is for you, my friend." He whispered to himself before stepping outside his office and towards the top of the Kazekage tower.

* * *

(In Iwagakure)

* * *

Onoki told his villagers about the sacrifice Naruto made for the shinobi race. The people in Iwa demanded that their leader tell them more about the hero that saved their life and they were shocked with what they heard.

The villagers of Iwagakure couldn't care less if the man that saved them was the son of Minato Namikaze, who they hated with a blind passion because they knew better than to place that hatred on someone who wasn't even born during when Minato crushed a majority of their village. However when they heard that Konoha treated Naruto with such disrespect and literally spat on the dead body of the savior that saved them all, their killing intent flared everywhere as they demanded blood.

"Ji-ji! Let's go already!" Cried Kurotsuchi as she waited by the door for her grandfather.

Onoki got off his chair before his back cracked, "Argh my back!" he exclaimed dramatically with arms flailing to which his granddaughter sweatdropped at the display.

Sighing to herself, Kurotsuchi moved towards her superior and picked him up, making him growl in response, muttering, "I'm not a kid you know!" as he cried anime tears, making the young woman sweatdrop even further.

'_Gaki this one will be for you. I will make sure you are remembered for your achievements._' He thought to himself before he was carried up towards the Tsuchikage Tower to give the villagers his speech.

* * *

(In Kumogakure)

* * *

A told his villagers about the accomplishments their hero Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze made and their respect for the man couldn't have got better received. They frowned when they heard that their hero had passed away as he had to sacrifice himself to win the war. Their anger amplified when they learned about Naruto's childhood and the hardships he had to face.

Killer Bee, the one person that was always so joyous and cheery around them was more calm and collected and that scared them to no end. He would sometimes rap darkly or sometimes would stop rapping altogether, as one of them remembered him rapping, "I'mma kill em leafies 'n you may think I crazy… I'mma rip out they heads 'n bring em in eazy! Listen to me cuz I gotta slice em… and I'mma head over to bro next cuz then I gotta dice em!"

The brother of the Raikage was depressed about what happened to his blonde friend and everyone, even his brother A, tried cheering the man up. He stated that he wasn't going to be happy until Naruto got what he deserved. The villagers nodded sadly as their anger for Konoha only rose further.

"Raikage-sama the villagers are waiting!" Chirped Mabui, A's assistant as she was standing by the door.

"Alright Mabui-san. I'm coming." A said before turning to his blonde haired assistant and started to walk towards the top of the Raikage Tower where he would give his speech to his villagers.

* * *

(With A, Gaara, Mei and Onoki 30 minutes into their speech to their villagers)

* * *

"…**KONOHA WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!**" Each of them roared simultaneously while looking over at their villagers as they stood on their respective platforms.

"They will die!" was heard all over Kirigakure.

"Konoha will burn for what they have done!" came the roars in Sunagakure.

"We will destroy them!" yelled the villagers in Iwagakure.

"Let's wipe them off the map!" chanted everyone in Kumogakure.

There was a pin drop silence for a short moment while they grieved for their hero before making a final statement.

"**IN THE HONOR OF OUR SAVIOR! IN THE NAME OF NARUTO!"** They chanted repeatedly as they drew blood from their hands and wiped it on their foreheads making the silent promise to make things right for the one man that saved them.

* * *

(Back to the Unknown Location)

* * *

The images cleared and everyone looked around with different reactions.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He now realized what was going to happen. Even though after all the Hidden Leaf village did to him, even upon his death they never lost their blind hatred. He was depressed seeing Tsunade having used him so perfectly and that too without him noticing. He was happy for the other villages and for them starting to rebuild and live new lives. He smiled understanding how powerful "**The Great Naruto Alliance**" was becoming and was proud to say that he saved everyone.

He chuckled seeing the old man Tsuchikage fighting in favor for him seeing as his own father was the reason why Onoki hated Konoha with a passion.

Learning how Killer Bee was acting in Kumogakure made him sigh in sadness as the two of them became brothers in all but blood during the war. When Madara drained Bee of Gyuki's chakra, Naruto saved him and thus leaving him with enough youki to survive. He grinned at A, the Raikage being so supportive of him.

He was happy to see how well Gaara was handling his village but frowned when he saw how distraught he became when Gaara saw him passing away. He knew that his friend the Kazekage would pull through this rough patch in due time and silently wished him the best for the future.

Naruto was smiling seeing Mei ordering her shinobi and villagers in the time of peace and making the best of the situation as well as the other kages. He knew that the more closer the kages got to each other, the better their communications of their new alliance would become.

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash_" He recalled his former _sensei_ Kakashi Hatake saying to him but he growled when he understood that the copy ninja couldn't stand by his own words. Kakashi considered Naruto to be the reason for his sensei Minato Namikaze's death but kept it to himself. Naruto now knew the reality and couldn't let go of the feeling. '_No wonder why he never taught me anything during the month break of the Chunnin Exams._' He thought to himself sadly.

He frowned upon even thinking of his former village and knew what was coming to them if they didn't give up their hatred.

He started to reminisce of his sensei Jiraiya's teachings, "_Never go back on your word… and never give up. That's your ninja way… and as your mentor… I have no business whining! Because… the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Isn't that so, Naruto?!_" and those words had struck a deep connection in his heart as he began to fight for his precious people, the lesson he learned from Haku.

Reminiscing further, he recalled another one of his sensei's words, "_Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it… but I don't know what… but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!_" which made the blonde build such a strong bond with the Sannin that he began to look at him as a father figure and that was when he silently promised to end the cycle of hatred for his sensei.

Now he realized that the cycle of hatred was over but the fact that Konoha never lost sight of their hatred was going to be the reason for their downfall. He had a gut feeling but he had no idea of how right he truly was.

Kushina was smiling brightly at the sight of the different villages and Daimyo joining the alliance in the cause of Naruto because she knew how special he truly was. Seeing how Tsunade Senju, the one person she looked up to as a mother figure in the village actually felt about her son made her leak massive killing intent as she still couldn't believe how ruthless the female Sannin truly was. She growled at how Kakashi thought that her son was the one that killed her former husband as it struck a major nerve and she wished she would be in the Elemental Nations to destroy Konoha right this second.

Mikoto snarled at seeing Tsunade act this way seeing as she actually looked up to the Sannin in the past. There were no excuses that could be given to the female Uchiha to ever forgive Tsunade. She was happy when she saw there was a few people that actually respected Naruto in the Hidden Leaf village but there were only a select few. She had a rough idea where Konoha was headed and it wasn't going to be pretty. Seeing the other villages getting together and forming the alliance made her feel more proud of Naruto as peace was starting to come pass in the Elemental Nations at long last.

Haku was softly remembering the past when she would work with Zabuza, her surrogate father and frowned remembering the harsh missions they had to take together. Having seen that Naruto had caused so much of a difference in the Elemental Nations made her look at the blonde lovingly. Her anger at Konoha never decreased by a second seeing as it was only increasing with every image she saw.

Jiraiya was intrigued with how well the other villages were working with each other. They were really working to a way to end the cycle of hatred, the lesson he entrusted to his former apprentice Naruto. He realized that his pupil had indeed ended the cycle if this was a result. However nothing can be absolutely sure seeing as Konoha would remain the haters that would suffer greatly, forever.

Kami looked at the group with a sad smile. She had a hard time believing that Tsunade could be so cruel towards Naruto but the fact that so many villages had formed an alliance in the blonde's name, made her look at him with a loving smile.

After humming to herself for a while, she turned her attention back to the group, "**Now I will show you the events of what happened next.**" The Goddess looked at the others who just nodded without saying a word as they were rather interested in what would happen next.

* * *

(With Konoha one week later)

* * *

Konoha was in trouble as Spring Country, Wave Country and Demon Country had cut their ties with the village. Fire Country had removed its funding and bluntly responded that they would refuse to do anything with the Hidden Leaf village ever again.

Following suit, Haruna, the Daimyo of the Land of Vegetables and Toki, the Daimyo of the Land of Birds also removed their alliance with Konoha when they heard what happened during the war.

One thing was a message. They all joined "**The Great Naruto Alliance**" in honor of the hero of the Elemental Nations that was being hailed as the 2nd Sage of Six Paths everywhere.

"Thank you all for coming…" Iruka Umino said as he looked at the group of people that gathered in his apartment.

They were: Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku, Gai, Lee, Neji Hyuuga, TenTen, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon.

The group gave him a nod and seated themselves down in the scarred chunnin's apartment. "Why did you call us here Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru asked him as he was rather curious.

He smiled sadly before answering, "I called you all here because you all know what the village has done. Because of these damn people, every village in the Elemental Nations hates us and several countries have cut ties with us and that is all because of what Konoha has done to Naruto-otouto." Iruka paused as a few tears escaped his eyes remembering his late student and surrogate little brother as the sad thoughts came rushing back.

Everyone in the room immediately got depressed at the mention of the blonde as they were really angry at the villagers and their Hokage for what she did.

Teuchi and Ayame smiled sadly at remembering their favorite blonde again and the smile that would just form on their face every time they saw him. Even though they had to face the fact that Naruto was dead, they wanted nothing more than to refute that part entirely as they didn't want to believe it. They always remembered when the blonde would come to their shop, even when he didn't want to eat, but just to have a nice conversation with them. He truly was the gentlest soul they had ever met.

Team Gai frowned upon recalling the incidents that occurred with Naruto after his death. Gai was angry as he could ever be to learn that Kakashi had thought of Naruto as a demon. His students were appalled by this as well. They simply didn't pay much attention to him but learning about his childhood struck them with unimaginable guilt as they couldn't believe a person could endure so much yet stay so pure. Neji having been called "caged" he couldn't begin to imagine the guilt he was feeling now.

Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were on the same page. Shikamaru and Shino being the "logical thinkers" as they had put it, couldn't believe how they had missed out in treating their former graduating classmate with a smile on their face. Shino realized how much he and Naruto were alike due to the fact that the Aburame had insects in them while Naruto housed the Kyuubi no Yoko. Choji was now starting to get the big picture along with the rest of them when they read about Naruto's actual childhood.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon of the Konohamaru Corps were obviously angry as they could be at the villagers of Konoha. They would sometimes look at them with such a glare that civilians would sometimes fall to their knees gasping for breath before they would let them go. Their "boss" was their leader and their role model. Having saved everyone once again, the gall of the Hidden Leaf village doing this when every other village knew the type of hero he was absolutely insane to say the least.

"I want to leave this village and you may inform the Hokage if you must but I refuse to play a part of this petty little hate game any longer. Otouto was the only person I had that I considered as family and I would rather die than to stay in a place that disrespects him at every circumstance." He seriously stated to everyone who looked at him with an equally serious look on their face.

"How can we leave?" Teuchi asked as he no longer felt the need to stay restricted to such a disrespectful excuse of a village. The others nodded in agreement as they also wanted out.

Iruka looked at them with a smile as he took out a piece of paper.

"Did any of you hear about "**The Great Naruto Alliance?**" of the Elemental Nations?" He asked them in response.

Everyone's eyes widened as they gasped looking at the paper.

The scarred chunnin looked at them with a serious look on his face before saying, "Here is what we are going to do…" and told them his plan to get out of the village.

* * *

(With Konoha two weeks later)

* * *

It was war! Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure had declared war on the Hidden Leaf village four days ago and everyone in the village was tense as they could possibly be.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"THERE ARE OVER 2000 OF THEM!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

Came the yells of a group of chunnin that were on the border of the village looking out for possible intruders.

Gaara, A, Mei and Onoki arrived at the gates of the Hidden Leaf village with their shinobi behind them. They looked at the people of Konoha with disgust and raised their hands to give their signal.

"**CHARGE!**" The kages shouted to their shinobi who rushed off into the North side of the village with their kunais in hand and charged at everyone in sight.

The Raikage and Kazekage took off in the East side of the village while the Mizukage and Tsuchikage headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

(With Gaara and A)

* * *

The two respective kage charged at every one of the Leaf shinobi and civilian they laid their eyes on.

"**Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle Jutsu!**" Gaara yelled as dozens of sand bullets formed around him and launched at the Leaf villagers in rapid succession.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Armor Jutsu!**" A whispered before shouting, "**Lightning Style: Straight Jutsu!**" and charged at every enemy he saw in sight and destroyed them in lightning fast speeds.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yelled a voice from behind them which sounded disgustingly familiar to them.

The Raikage and Kazekage turned their heads towards the person speaking and spat when they saw it was the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, Tsunade Senju. "You think you can stop us?" They asked as their eyes narrowed at the leader of the blind haters.

Tsunade smirked smugly before stating, "I know I can!" and bit her thumb and immediately started to rapidly go through hand signs and then slammed her hands on the ground once the hand signs were completed.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Katsuyu!**" The Hokage yelled as a loud cloud of smoke appeared before it cleared and the two other kage watched as Tsunade stood on the 50 foot tall boss slug.

"**Why have you summoned me here Tsunade-sama?**" Asked the slug boss Katsuyu as she looked over at her summoner's village that was being destroyed with each passing second.

Tsunade growled before she exclaimed, "Those two and their shinobi have issued war with the Leaf and they must be stopped at all costs!" as she turned to Gaara and A, who were looking up at her with a snarl.

Katsuyu didn't want to press the matter any further so she simply yelled, "**Right!**" and got into position.

"**Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid Jutsu!**" The slug boss cried as a highly concentrated acidic paste was suddenly released from her mouth and shot at the Raikage and Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes widened and he quickly ran through some hand signs before shouting, "**Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku Jutsu!**" and a toy-like replica of Shukaku wearing a wide-brimmed rural hat was created which protected both him and A from the attack of the slug boss.

"**Shunshin no Jutsu**!" A whispered as he appeared behind Tsunade before yelling, "**Drop Kick!**" which sent the female Hokage flying in the distance as she was shot through several of Konoha's structures.

Gaara, not wanting to waste time looked at the slug boss and started to run through hand signs at fast speeds. After completing the seals, he shouted "**Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku Jutsu!**" as hardest materials from the ground using sand were crushed, taking form of a halberd, in the shape of the Shukaku's hand was launched at Katsuyu who didn't even see what was coming to her as she was too busy looking at the groggy position of her summoner.

"**Argghhh!**" Katsuyu cried out in pain as she was hit by the Kazekage's jutsu and fell to the ground.

Gaara knew that his work was almost over so just to finish things off, he started to go through rapid sequences of hand signs. "**Prison Sand Burial Jutsu!**" He roared when he finished with his seals and launched the attack at the slug boss.

"**I….**" Katsuyu said, coughing up blood as she took the jutsu head on and weakly continued, "**…I can't last any longer. I'm… I'm sorry Tsunade-sama!**" before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

The Kazekage sighed in relief to see this and looked around to see where A, the Raikage would be before noticing that he was currently fighting against the Hokage.

"**Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu!**" Tsunade yelled as great volume of chakra stored in her forehead was released at once. Her wounded body started reconstructing as all organs and all tissues were restored and the Hokage was now standing firmly as if she was never injured before.

A took the time and charged at her with his **Lightning Armor** still active and shouted, "**Lightning Oppression Horizontal Jutsu!**" as he appeared in front of her instantly and performed a simple backhanded horizontal chop against Tsunade, which was powerful enough to snap her bones.

"ARGHHH!" The Hokage screamed in pain as she took that destructive jutsu head on. Even with her medical jutsu of reconstruction had been used to recover her strength, she couldn't deny the fact that she was up against two kage level shinobi and realized that her time was coming up soon.

She smirked with blood oozing down from her mouth before saying, "A-At least the Kyuubi-brat is dead-" and couldn't even finish her sentence as the Raikage and Kazekage snapped with rage.

"**Suna no Kaiwan Jutsu!**" Gaara roared as he manifested sand into the shape of Shukaku's arms which instantly grabbed and crushed Tsunade making her cry in agony.

Upon releasing her from the jutsu, A appeared in an electrical spark of blue and white, grabbing Tsunade and lifted her high up into the air. Then using his extreme strength, he smashed her head first onto the ground, yelling, "**Lightning Style: Liger Bomb Jutsu!**" and thus shattering a large area of the ground itself on impact.

The Kazekage and Raikage walked forward to see the unmoving body of their opponent and upon closely observing her in great detail made it official.

Tsunade Senju, the grand-daughter of the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, grand-niece of the 2nd Hokage, Tobirama Senju and herself being the 5th of Hokage of the Leaf, _had died_.

They looked at each other before saying, "Let's see what how the others are doing so we can get out of this hell hole," and walked towards where their shinobi and fellow kage were at the moment.

* * *

(With Mei and Onoki)

* * *

"**Lava Style: Lava Blobs!**" The Mizukage roared as globs of lava of various sizes were released, melting away the Leaf shinobi that faced her.

Onoki ran through hand signs rapidly while observing at his approaching Leaf ninja before shouting, "**Earth Style: Rock Fist Jutsu!**" as he encased his arm in rock, launching a powerful hardened punch against his opponent while himself being protected from direct contact from his targets.

Just then a group of ANBU appeared in front of them, yelling, "Don't step any further! We will stop both you scrawny prehistoric excuses for kages!" before they separated in a circular formation.

Onoki growled as he heard this and got into his particular stance.

Mei's eyes twitched dangerously at the blatant disrespect. "Scrawny…?" she muttered before proceeding, "…prehistoric?" before she totally lost it but couldn't act on it due to the following action.

"**Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu!**" Exclaimed the Bird masked ANBU as he created several blades of wind which were sent slicing through the both of the kages.

Not wanting to waste any time, the Boar masked ANBU ran through hand signs before shouting, "**Earth Style: Dropping Lid Jutsu!**" as he created a giant, boar-shaped, earthen lid high in the air that fell on Mei and Onoki, in hopes of trapping them.

However their hopes were short lived as a faint voice was heard from below. "**Earth Style: Moving Earth Core Jutsu!**" The Tsuchikage screamed as he raised the ground, moving away just in time with the Mizukage to escape from the Boar masked ANBU's attack.

Mei growled as she wiped the dirt off her dress and yelled, "I will kill you!" while she glared at the Tiger masked ANBU who said that smug comment to her.

The Mizukage ran through a rapid sequence of hand signs before shouting, "**Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu!**" as she created a cloud of mist which she released from her mouth. The devastating jutsu having extremely corrosive properties, melted away the bones of the Tiger masked ANBU.

The Tsuchikage didn't waste any time as he quickly yelled, "**Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!**" which created a square like structure, with a sphere located at its center, between the palms of his hands and propelled towards a group of ANBU and trapped them inside its confines. The sphere then seems to explode with a tremendous amount of force as they are pulverized into minute particles of dust.

"**Lightning Style: Four Pillar Bind Jutsu!**" Cried the Cat masked ANBU that appeared as four giant rock pillars are summoned around Mei and Onoki. Just then bolts of lightning were shot at them, in hopes to immobilize them.

"Argh!" Screamed the Mizukage and Tsuchikage as they were caught by surprise by the jutsu and had to do quick thinking to get out of it.

Noticing the pillars as a weak spot, Onoki hurriedly shouted, "**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" as a dragon made of earth formed and shot at the first pillar with Mei following suit as she roared "**Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu!**" as the steamy and corrosive mist quickly vaporized the next pillar.

True in their assumptions, the pillars fell as the two kages escaped the surprising jutsu and looked at the Cat masked ANBU with their eyes narrowed. Onoki ran through a succession of hand signs before calling out, "**Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison Jutsu**!" as the Cat masked ANBU became trapped inside a self-repairing dome of earth which was almost instantaneously able to reform. The Tsuchikage finished things off by shouting, "**Earth Style: Earth Crusher Jutsu!**" which molded the earth around the dome that was made and completely crushing it with the ANBU inside as the ground sunk burying the Cat operative alive but not for too long as the dome would completely drain the ANBU's chakra soon.

Now they only had one of their opponents to go so they turned towards the scared ANBU member.

Mei glared at the last of the ANBU that stood in her way and yelled, "**Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu!**" after creating her hand signs as she released a large amount of lava from her mouth, which spread into a broad, thin sheet as it travelled through the air. Since it was shot upwards in a curve, it prevented the last of the ANBU from jumping up to avoid the attack and thus, melting him alive.

The Mizukage and Tsuchikage smiled as they realized that there was no one left in their area to fight.

"Let's go to where the others are so we can see how they are doing." They said to each other before walking away in the direction to where their shinobi and fellow kages would be.

* * *

(With Killer Bee)

* * *

The brother of the Raikage charged at every shinobi and civilian he could find with his special skills of attacking with 7 swords. He held his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth.

Because of the unpredictability of his movements, his opponents were easily overwhelmed with all of the varying swings and he impaled them with most of his swords quickly and efficiently.

"Come on fool ya fool!" Killer Bee rapped while moving his hands back and forth to emphasize as he looked over at the few bunch of people that were still standing before charging at them again.

He smirked when he saw that there was no one else to fight when he realized that he was wrong in his assumptions because one copy ninja appeared in the midst with his headband tilted. "You will not proceed any further Bee-san." Kakashi Hatake coolly said to him as he raised his headband upwards causing his **Sharingan** to become in full effect.

Killer Bee rapped to the copy ninja, "Ya fool! I'mma do as I please! Yo better step back or I'mma put ya on a leash!" before he put his swords away and got into his particular stance.

Kakashi sweatdropped at his opponent's antics before turning into a serious expression. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Killer Bee with calculation wondering where and how to strike him. His opponent was considered a high kage level shinobi but now that Killer Bee didn't have Gyuki, the 8 tails octopus anymore, he could possibly stand a chance against him.

The copy ninja firmly placed his left hand on his right as he started to channel lightning chakra which was blue in color. After it was formed, he quickly ran towards Killer Bee before shouting, "**Raikiri!**" as he impaled his opponent with the S-ranked jutsu which was more powerful than the white lightning attack of its derived jutsu, **Chidori** which was only considered as an A-rank technique.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Killer Bee exploded in a barrage of ink before turning around to see that his opponent had come out scot free. The brother of the Raikage smirked before exclaiming, "Hachi left me his ink when he left ya fool! Now I'mma wreck ya so bad yo gonna look like a tool!" and waved his hands around in a hip hop fashion before getting into a serious stance, running through hand signs at lightning fast speeds.

"**Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu**!" Killer Bee yelled as he finished with his hand signs as lightning, in the shape of a spear, was released from his mouth which then proceeded to pierce through Kakashi.

He smirked when he remembered Naruto giving him the scroll to that very technique when he saw the Akatsuki member Kakuzu performing it in the past. Killer Bee had promised himself that he would make things right for his blonde friend and that was exactly what he was here to do now.

The copy ninja quickly stepped back before yelling, "**Kamui!**" as he focused to create a barrier space and concentrating on the target within, slowly dragging in Bee, along with his jutsu in a swirling distortion.

"Yo eyes are freaky but I am sneaky!" Killer Bee rapped from behind Kakashi as he appeared in a figure of ink making the copy ninja gasp in surprise.

Kakashi quickly stepped back, biting his thumb and drew blood and rushed as he ran through hand signs. He slammed his hands on the ground before exclaiming, "**Summoning Jutsu: Ninken!**" as his ninja hounds: Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, Guruko, and Pakkun appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"**Why are we here Kakashi?**" The ninja hounds asked as they looked over at the destroyed surroundings of Konoha in confusion to see what was going on.

Kakashi spared a glance at his summons before saying, "No time for that guys. Act quickly!" as he turned to Killer Bee to show his ninja hounds what to do.

Giving a nod, the summons quickly grabbed hold of the brother of the Raikage in means to restrain him. Immediately, Kakashi ran towards his opponent with white lightning chirping in the sounds of a thousand birds as he yelled, "**Chidori!**" and proceeded to impale Killer Bee with his jutsu.

Killer Bee's eyes widened before he exclaimed, "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" as an exact replica appeared beside his restrained figure with the added shout of, "**Kawarimi no Jutsu!**" and replaced himself with the clone he had just made. He smiled remembering his blonde friend teaching him the shadow clone technique when the both of them were on Turtle Island to help with Naruto's bijuu training as it just saved his life seeing it was the only thing he could have used to survive the attack.

Kakashi gasped when he saw this. "The demon taught you Konoha's secret moves!" He roared with rage as his Sharingan blazed at Killer Bee with the intent to kill.

"You… HOW DARE YOU!" Killer Bee roared with his eyes narrowed at the copy ninja. He quickly got into position as he noticed the ninja hounds about to charge after him. He quickly made another clone and replaced himself with it and rushed after the unnoticing Kakashi screaming, "**Lariat!**" before he coated himself in mixed chakra and the few amounts of youki he had left. He was successful in striking the copy ninja with a direct attack, who gasped loudly before falling to the ground unconscious as the ninja hounds in the background vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Killer Bee looked at the unconscious Kakashi and his body became covered in electricity. He yelled, "**Lightning Style: Fist Slam Jutsu!**" and slammed both his fists against the copy ninja who's body twitched furiously before relaxing in one position. Bee checked to make sure of his victory as he walked over at the Leaf jounin and sighed in relief when he realized that it was official.

Kakashi Hatake, son of The White Fang, student of Minato Namikaze, and A/S-Rank Jounin of Konohagakure _had died in battle_.

Walking weakly, he looked around at the completely destroyed Hidden Leaf village. "I'mma find bro so we can get da hell outta here yo!" He rapped excitingly before heading towards where everyone else would be at the current moment.

* * *

(With Temari)

* * *

The female of the Subaku siblings glared at her opponent, Sakura Haruno after she had sent her brother Kankuro ahead to deal with the other Leaf ninja that were up ahead of them.

"HA! You people are sick to have ever cared for the demon!" The apprentice of Tsunade Senju screeched as she started to gather chakra into her hand, morphing it into a closed fist.

Temari growled at the snide remark as she got into her stance before saying, "You will suffer, believe me!" as she couldn't believe that the pink banshee had come to save her brother Gaara from the Akatsuki with their hero Naruto in the past.

Sakura ran towards her opponent and slammed her first on the ground.

"**SHANNARO!**" She screeched as the ground cracked making Temari wide-eyed at the power behind that attack.

Temari quickly jumped back from her original position and grabbed her wind fan from her back. She ran through some hand signs and swung her fan to the sky before shouting, "**Wind Style: Great Task of the Dragon Jutsu!**" as storm clouds were created which dissipated immediately as a giant tornado descended from up above upon Sakura as the tornado started to swirl around with her inside in a highly concentrated state causing multiple cuts to appear on her body with blood leaking.

Sakura held her arm in pain as she looked over at her opponent with a glare. She stepped back slightly and got into her stance. She run towards Temari and then jumped in midair as she targeted her opponent with a falling axe kick. Sakura concentrated her absurd power into her heel and called out "**Heavenly Foot of Pain!**" as she turned to crush Temari with her kick upon connecting the super chakra induced kick with her body.

Temari instantly grabbed her fan and cried "**Wind Style: Sandstorm Jutsu!**" as a large gust of wind layered the surrounding area in a blast of sand, which temporarily blinded Sakura as sand was lodged in her eyes, whose **Heavenly Foot of Pain **was successfully blocked as a result of her quick thinking.

Temari not wanting to waste any time as this was a perfect opportunity for her to strike, quickly bit her thumb drawing blood and then wiped it on her fan. Seeing as her payment for the contract was now complete, she screamed, "**Summoning Style: Blade Dance!**" and her personal summon Kamatari, a giant white-furred weasel with an eye-patch covering his left eye, was called forth as a result.

Sakura was groggily regaining her composure in the background when she noticed the weasel with her blonde opponent. Just then, Tamari's fan whipped up a storm with her summon Kamatari who rode the wind, slashing through everything it touched. The swirling winds also thrashed up trees, boulders, and other forms of debris, which then rain down on the helpless pink haired Leaf ninja.

Tsunade's apprentice coughed up blood as she slowly tried once again to get up, trying her best not to lose her focus as her vision was slowly starting to become blurry. She muttered "**Mystic Palm Jutsu**!" under her breath as her hands glowed green and she started sending chakra from her hands onto her wounds and started to heal. She needed a quick second as she had one final move to make.

Having recovered from the beating, Sakura jumped back and started to concentrate and minute her chakra control. She manipulated an immense amount of chakra inside the body, and a moment later all of it was gathered into her fist. She then ran towards Temari yelling, "**Cherry Blossom Impact!**" as she released her chakra with her fist twisting toward her opponent, but sadly she wasn't quick enough as the female of the Subaku siblings dodged just barely, with the fist almost touching her.

Temari went wide-eyed as Sakura's move pulverized the ground behind her into minute pieces by the excess shock, which was then scattered like flower petals. "That sure was close." She said to herself as she panted heavily getting ready for her next move.

Sakura was done with and that was it. "Y-You win this time but I am happy the demon died before I did!" She tried her hardest to screech out her words, making Temari cover her ears in agony.

Temari snarled at the pink howler monkey's comment and spat on the ground with anger. She grabbed her fan once more before shouting, "**Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!**" as she started to freely manipulate the windstorm brought forth by her fan, as many air currents collided, creating vacuum pockets. Sakura was enveloped by this tempest and was assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up her body.

Temari panted heavily and then walked towards her opponent as she put away her fan and sighed in relief with what she saw as she had finally won after her exhausting fight.

Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade Senju the 5th Hokage of the Leaf laid there _lifeless on the ground_.

"Phew! Now let's see where Kankuro-nii is so we can meet up with Gaara-otouto and the others." Temari mumbled to herself before walking away weakly to see how everyone else was doing.

* * *

(With Kurotsuchi)

* * *

The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage looked intently at her opponent Hinata Hyuuga after she had sent away her father, Kitsuchi ahead to face off the other villagers in the vicinity.

Hinata growled as she observed Kurotsuchi before saying, "I can't understand how other people can actually care for that demon as he isn't worth caring in the first place!" as she got into her typical Hyuuga stance.

She whispered, "**Byakugan!**" as her usual stark, white eyes changed as her pupils become more distinct and the veins near her temples bulged, as she had now activated the dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan.

Kurotsuchi's eyes twitched as she narrowed her eyes at her opponent. "What I can't understand is how you can treat Naruto-sama with such blatant disrespect considering we had two Jinchuriki in Iwagakure. However I don't need to explain myself to Leaf trash like you so I am done talking." She bluntly stated as she got in her own particular stance.

"**Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!**" The female Hyuuga member roared as she quickly formed two large blue colored lion-shaped shrouds of chakra around her hands and then immediately proceeded with attacking her opponent with them.

The female Iwa jounin's eyes widened in surprise as she barely jumped back in the nick of time to save herself from being charged at by her opponent. Hinata continued her assault and Kurotsuchi dodged the attacks as quickly as she possibly could. When she saw that the Hyuuga's technique dissipated, Kurotsuchi jumped in the air before shouting, "**Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!**" to which an appearance of her playing a trumpet formed as she launched a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand against Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly released chakra from every tenketsu in her body before screaming, "**Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!**" as she started to spin rapidly to deflect Kurotsuchi's attack, as she created a rotating shield of chakra around herself so she would come out unharmed.

"Damn it." Kurotsuchi mumbled upon seeing this as her eyes narrowed at the display, trying to find any weak spots of that technique which made Hinata chuckle at her misfortune.

"You will never penetrate this ultimate defense as I have 360 degrees of vision due to my **Byakugan**." The Hyuuga stated after she cancelled her jutsu and stopped spinning.

Kurotsuchi started calculating her thoughts as she remembered the precise moment her opponent activated her jutsu and she noticed that there must be a blind spot. Her foe calmly saying the dojutsu held no weak spot wasn't possible or the Hyuuga clan would have been the ones to charge her homeland of Iwagakure and not Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village.

Getting into another stance, she began to experiment with her theory.

"**Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu!**" Kurotsuchi whispered as a hidden rock replica of hers formed and travelled underground as she readied herself.

She started to rapidly running through hand signs before she roared, "**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" as the ground rose up and morphed into the shape of a dragon and launched itself at herself.

"**Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!**" Came the shout from Hinata who successfully deflected the jutsu from her opponent and once again came out unscathed. The Hyuuga member chuckled at once again putting the Iwa jounin in her place and due to her antics, she couldn't hear a faint voice calling, "**Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu!**" as a dome constructed from the earth behind her and trapped her on the inside.

Kurotsuchi smiled seeing that the clone she had sent in hiding found out the weak spot of the Byakugan so quickly. Well she was hailed as a genius tactician so it made sense to her. Not wanting to waste time, she dispelled her clone and murmured, "**Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears Jutsu!**" as she started to condense mud and stone from the ground and shaped it into spikes that protrude from the ground as they entered into the earth dome that had Hinata trapped inside and the spikes started to furiously attack in succession for a short while as Kurotsuchi kept at her technique until she was sure it worked.

Cancelling both of her jutsu, she noticed a fallen yet physically conscious Hinata Hyuuga on the ground.

Realizing that her chakra was running low, she had to end this quick. Before her opponent could even react to her descent, Kurotsuchi roared, "**Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu!**" as she expelled a large quantity of chemical compound from her mouth, successfully inflicting damage to her opponent as Hinata started to cough up blood.

Seeing Kurotsuchi had work to do and she couldn't take time to catch a breath in the fight, she ran forwards and channeled as much chakra as she could into her fist and smashed it on the Hyuuga member, making her figure fully relax into the ground. Kurotsuchi weakly turned her opponent over and double checked with what she saw and was pleased.

Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Jounin of Konohagakure had _passed away_.

"I-I have to check on tou-san, ji-ji and the others." Kurotsuchi mumbled as she walked into the distance.

* * *

(With Gaara, Mei, A, Onoki and the others)

* * *

The kages met up at the annihilated village square of Konoha and the village itself when they saw Killer Bee, Temari, Kurotsuchi and their other respective shinobi walking towards them.

"Have you all executed your jobs perfectly?" The leaders asked their villagers were now standing in front of them.

The shinobi gave a respectable bow to their respective kages before exclaiming, "Hai!" in a cheery tone.

Mei, Onoki, A and Gaara nodded approvingly before they turned around to walk out of the village that they had joined up to destroy.

"W-Wait up!" Came the yells of a few of the Leaf villagers from behind them which made every foreign ninja tense as they pulled out their kunais in agreement for attack.

The kages looked at the people intently before exclaiming, "Speak now before we end you!" as they growled disgustingly at them.

They nodded and Iruka from amongst the group walked forward with a paper in his hands and a slashed Leaf headband. "We are not a part of Konoha anymore as we had decided not to partake in the war for a while now. We are disgusted by the way these people have treated Naruto-otouto and I want to leave this place in peace and settle down in a place that hails my late surrogate little brother as a hero that I know he is." The scarred academy instructor explained.

The leaders of the 4 Great villages looked in shock as they observed the document and then they formed a smile on their face looking at the seriousness that the people had, knowing that they were true in their feelings. They realized that not all of the Konoha villagers were monsters and they smiled at that.

"Alright I agree. With "**The Great Naruto Alliance**" all of you are allowed to take residence in any of our allied countries and villages so you have to decide that for yourselves. Don't make me regret this decision as I will not be lenient if I catch any of you even attempting to backstab us." Gaara said to them with a cold tone at the end of his speech making the group of people pale in fear and the other kages looked at each other in agreement with the 5th Kazekage of Sunagakure.

They nodded excitingly before exclaiming, "H-Hai! Thank you so much!" as they were finally free from the monstrosity that was the Hidden Leaf village.

"Let us be off." Onoki stated and everyone smiled and agreed with him.

They headed out of the gates of the Hidden Leaf village that was founded by Hashirama Senju, the 1st Hokage of the village and Madara Uchiha, the greatest enemy of the entire shinobi race, which was now destroyed as their acts of blind hatred towards the one that saved everyone from destruction, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who's name would forever be engraved in the minds of everyone in the Elemental Nations.

The entire event was later recorded as the "**Hidden Leaf Massacre**" in the shinobi textbooks.

* * *

(Aftermath)

* * *

The group of Konoha that survived walked their separate ways after the **Hidden Leaf Massacre** ended.

Iruka Umino went off to Wave Country where he was informed that Tazuna was opening up known as "**The Ninja Academy of Wave**" but what made his decision was Inari. After the scarred chunnin heard that Naruto considered the grandson of the Wave Daimyo as a surrogate little brother, his mind was set.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon of the Konohamaru Corps followed suit with their former sensei Iruka towards Wave Country where they could learn more about being a shinobi and applying as ninja guards for Tazuna, the Daimyo of Wave Country. When they learned that their "boss" had a bridge named after him there, it just made their mind, along with the fact that Iruka was going there.

Ayame Ichiraku and Teuchi Ichiraku took off to Spring Country. Ayame decided to go there because Koyuki Kazahana was her favorite actress under the name of Yukie Fujikaze. Teuchi reluctantly agreed with his daughter's request however once he heard of how much of a hero Naruto was hailed as in Spring Country, his mind was set and he agreed to the plan, much to the relief of Ayame.

Neji Hyuuga and TenTen departed with no fixed direction in mind as they wanted to travel the Elemental Nations for a while before they even wanted to think about settling down in a village again if Konoha was an example. Neji was finally free from being told what to do and he could make his own choices. As Genma Shiranui, the proctor of the Chunnin Exam finals once told him, "_When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again_" and he did just that with TenTen by his side as they travelled along the Elemental Nations.

Gai and Lee went to Kumogakure where they were selected by A, the Raikage to become their official taijutsu masters and they were happy with that decision and accepted it without question. After seeing as how 'un-youthful' their former village was toward the hero of the shinobi world, they had berated themselves for not acting sooner as they were loyal to their village at the time and didn't question the Hokage's judgment. Now they realized that they were wrong in their decision and were finally happy to continue spreading the word of Naruto's 'youth' to everyone.

Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi headed off to Sunagakure where Temari welcomed the lazy jounin who frowned and commented how "troublesome" it was going to be and "how much of a drag" the journey would be from Konoha. Temari slapped the Nara for being so lazy while Choji munched on a pack of chips in amusement of his friend getting slapped by the Kazekage's sister and knew that they couldn't retaliate, in fear of the Gaara's wrath. The two former Konoha shinobi wondered how life would be like in Sunagakure.

Shino Aburame decided to become a traveler to see new and different lands to improve his knowledge of insects. Like the other Aburame of his clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichu, that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style in battle. Therefore his travelling to the other villages and countries, as he put it, "made the most logical sense."

They all agreed on one thing though.

All of them would stay in contact and visit one another when they got the time to do so.

* * *

(Present Time)

* * *

"…and that is how Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin and the 3rd Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko ended the 4th Great Ninja War and prevented the Elemental Nations from falling into chaos." Finished Iruka as he looked over at the shocked faces of the group of young children in the classroom.

They gasped when they heard this information, "Did you know Naruto-sama personally, Iruka-sensei?" they asked the scarred instructor after they wrote down everything about the savior of the Elemental Nations and their national hero on their notebooks.

Iruka smiled softly as he looked at them before saying, "Yes I did. He was a student of mine and I thought of him as my surrogate little brother. He was the one I considered as family." A lone tear escaped his eye remembering the blonde but wiped it away.

Every child in the class room looked at their sensei with moist eyes. "You must really be strong sensei if you taught Naruto-sama!" They exclaimed, trying to cheer him up from his depressed mood.

Iruka chuckled softly at the children and gave them a sad smile.

"…it was the other way around actually. Naruto-otouto taught me lessons that I am using till this very day. Anyways you are all dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said before walking towards the window of the classroom and looking outside with a soft look.

His students looked at their sensei with concern but waved it off when they saw him feeling better. They rushed out the door as they couldn't wait to tell their parents all about the things they learned about the hero of the Elemental Nations that saved them all.

"Otouto I hope you are happy wherever you are." Iruka said to himself before walking back towards his desk and grabbing his coat and heading outside to grab something to eat.

He sat down on a stool in the restaurant near the academy of Wave Country.

"What will you have?" Chirped a happy female chef.

He smiled at the chef and laid a few bills of money on the counter before saying, "The Naruto Special!"

The chef smiled in return to the mentioned name and gave him a nod and went to work on making the dish.

"Iruka-sensei!" Exclaimed three familiar voices behind him.

Turning his head around, he saw Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon approaching him with a smile on their face. He looked at them happily before speaking, "Hey there you guys! What are you up to?"

The Konohamaru Corps grinned and scratched the back of their heads sheepishly which reminded the academy instructor of Naruto. "We just came back from a mission. Daimyo-sama took us on a mission to Iwagakure where there plans of building some structure of some sort." Konohamaru explained with his teammates nodding excitingly in the background.

"That's great!" He exclaimed before he saw the chef placing his ramen on the counter.

Konohamaru grinned before pumping his fists in the air. "I am that much close to becoming Daimyo of Wave Country. I will become Daimyo as Naruto-nii-san would want me to!" He boasted enthusiastically making everyone smile and the academy instructor could have sworn he was looking at Naruto in his younger years while starting off at the ninja academy in Konohagakure.

The chef looked at the children before she cooed, "…and what will you three have?" with a smile as they blushed in embarrassment and her chuckling while she watched this along with Iruka.

"The Naruto Special!" They yelled with a cheerful voice making the chef smile and giving a nod to make the kids their food.

'_I hope you are happy wherever you are otouto/nii-san/boss!_' Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon thought to themselves respectively.

When the food was ready, they were all ready to eat when they heard a loud voice from behind.

"YO!" Exclaimed Gai, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Ayame and Teuchi with a mad grin on their face as they looked at the four familiar people.

Iruka and the Konohamaru Corps blinked happily before shouting, "Hey guys!" and were excited to see the members of their former village again.

The female chef came back when she heard the commotion and blinked. "…so will all of you get anything to eat as well?" She asked them as she took out a small notepad.

"**WE'LL HAVE THE NARUTO SPECIAL!**" They yelled at the top of their lungs making everyone, including themselves chuckle and the chef walked back to the kitchen amusingly.

The group all began to talk to each other while they waited for their order to be up. After 15 minutes or so, the chef appeared back as she quickly laid bowl upon bowl on the long counter where everyone was sitting down comfortably in their stools. They took the chopsticks from the edge of the counter and smiled. They looked up at the sky before chirping, "This is to you Naruto!" in a cheerful tone.

"Itadakimasu!" They all exclaimed before digging into the one of the foods that the hero of the entire Elemental Nations would repeatedly eat with a passion, _**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

The images stopped when Kami raised her hands to stop her viewing powers and looked to see the reactions of the others. The Goddess herself was happy to see the villagers reaching a first ever level of peace that was unachieved for a long time now since she had viewed it. She smiled seeing that some of the people in Konoha weren't haters and knew that they would respect Naruto for his accomplishments and would be proud to do so like the rest of the people in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto sighed sadly at seeing Konoha's downfall but it was unavoidable. If the village hadn't lost themselves into blind hatred then they would have never seen this day coming and would be working towards true peace like the rest of the villagers were doing currently. He couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiasm that Konohamaru had explaining that he was going to aim to become the next Daimyo of Wave Country. He was happy for Iruka becoming one with his students again and for losing most of his depressing thoughts. He was ecstatic to see everyone so well off in their lives now and knew that whatever happens, they will have true peace in the Elemental Nations as he had given his own life to see that it would occur and now that it is finally coming to pass, he couldn't be more proud with his decision. "Good luck to you all and I hope you all live happily from now on and in total peace. I know that things seemed shaky at first but I am so glad to see you all doing better." He said to himself.

The three kunoichi didn't even frown at Konoha's destruction as they felt that it was justified. Those monsters deserved every last bit of torture that could be thrown at them as humanly possible. They were happy to know that a handful of those horrid people were actually good and had left the village to live their lives in peace and were actually doing so now in their respective areas. They couldn't be happier for Naruto's achievements as he had saved everyone in the Elemental Nations with his efforts.

Jiraiya was grinning at the prospect at the other villages now living in peace. He didn't even flinch watching those in the Hidden Leaf village perish because they had it coming to them. If they couldn't accept the one that saved them time and time again and still hated on him like he was a demon, they had no right in being a part of a Great Ninja Nation and they totally deserved their destruction. He was happy that the group that got away from Konoha were happy and of course he smiled at everything his former apprentice had done. '_You've always been exceptional, gaki._' He thought to himself.

The former shinobi group looked at each other as they gave one another a nod, knowing that their past life in the Elemental Nations was now officially behind them.

Kami formed a frown to see the Leaf's annihilation but for their hatred, they cursed themselves for a world of hurt seeing as the other villages would never accept what they were doing to their hero. After all, Naruto saved them during the 4th Great Ninja War and for Konoha to do what they have done, was unacceptable so she couldn't say much regarding the matter. The Goddess was glad to see that true peace was finally upon the Elemental Nations as it hadn't been in a very long time.

"**It's time for you all to go back. Don't worry about the time that you think you may have lost during this viewing of the Elemental Nations because on the outside world, only 45 minutes has passed. It was nice seeing you all again, but I have some work to do and I must get to it rather quickly.**" The Goddess explained before turning to the group of five as a sad sigh escaped her mouth.

They chuckled in response knowing the workload of a Goddess must really be eventful, "Thank you for showing us this Kami-sama and we understand!" They replied as they smiled at the Goddess for all that she did for them.

Kami giggled slightly at this before waving the group off happily.

A bright light started to envelop the area to which everyone was pulled out of the mindscape and they snapped back to reality to where they were previously, in the living room of their new home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: …and that's the end of the 11****th**** chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed it as I did and hopefully it fitted everyone's standards for showing what was going on in the Elemental Nations. The next chapter will be a continuation of the 10****th**** chapter and I hope you will enjoy it as well as I am finalizing my thoughts after I finish posting this.**

**To those who that commented, thank you so much. I read everything that you guys have written and as a first time author, nothing pleases more than to see your awesome reviews. I am sorry I cannot reply to all of you but I will give a harmonic response, THANK YOU ALL! Seeing as you all appreciate what I have laid out for you in these chapters, it really makes me feel motivated to post more. **

**Well that's about it for now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later! :) **


	12. The White Flash

**I am proud to introduce the 12****th**** chapter of the story. I am happy that everyone liked the previous one and I hope that you all will enjoy this one just as much! Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_A bright light started to envelop the area to which everyone was pulled out of the mindscape and they snapped back to reality to where they were previously, in the living room of their new home._

* * *

Naruto and the others blinked before seeing that they were back in their residence. They glanced at their surroundings and then let everything that they had seen in the presence of the Goddess of Creation, sink in. Everyone was happy for the people in the Elemental Nations becoming well on their way of achieving true peace as they could tell just by how **The Great Naruto Alliance** would link every ninja and civilian alike to a new era. The kages that wouldn't meet each other in the past were now working together and forming a new method of world peace that was rapidly beginning to be professed by all under one banner and alliance.

Their minds shifted towards the Hidden Leaf village that they had seen get destroyed. It was unavoidable as they couldn't do anything about it and quite frankly, they had it coming to them. Konoha, with their blind hatred intact could not succeed as a Great Ninja Village any longer. However the few that didn't succumb to that hatred were now well off in their new lives.

Shaking off their thoughts, they turned to see the Magic book they had received at the **Shrine of Kiyomi **on the table in front of them. Opening the book, Naruto and the others slowly began reading more about their magic styles. Everyone's thoughts turned towards how they could merge their magical energy with their chakra to make their attacks even stronger. After reading for a while, Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and began to drink it as he sat down in the dining room comfortably. The others followed suit as they were interested in how to start off their day.

Naruto looked at his companions before explaining, "I am going to head to the Guild to see how mages receive their missions in Fairy Tail and the different types of missions that they have to partake. I myself will take a mission later on in the day. We need to get a move on seeing as we will have to find a place of our own to live in before the three months Master Makarov gave us, is over." He paused to see the others nodding in agreement as they also thought it was a good idea.

"Is anyone going to come along?" The blonde continued.

They hummed for a while as they all formed thinking poses making Naruto chuckle.

The three kunoichi looked at each other in agreement. Kushina turned her attention towards the blonde, "Mikoto-chan, Haku-chan and I will be cleaning up so we will stay at the house. I want to read more about my **Whirlpool Magic** and I am sure the others are just too intrigued with their own magic styles to leave just yet. You can go without us Naruto-kun." She explained while turning back to see Mikoto and Haku nodding in agreement.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the redhead before saying, "That's a great idea! You girls have fun and I will see what happens at the Guild then."

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku grinned and thanked him for understanding and he waved them off.

"I will go along with you gaki. I am rather interested to hear more about the missions that these mages have to take because it will help us in the future. I have to meet up with a friend later anyways so it makes sense for me to tag along." Jiraiya said to his former apprentice.

"You…" Haku giggled before continuing, "…you have a friend?" She asked him in amusement and the other two kunoichi in the room fell to the floor laughing as they saw the look on the toad sage's face. Naruto was chuckling in return at hearing this from The Ice Princess.

Jiraiya kneeled down as he cried anime tears. "Like I said… you are meanies!" He exclaimed dramatically while comically pointing his hands towards the sky and everyone's laughing continued upon seeing this.

After the group regained their composure, Naruto looked at his former sensei, "That sounds like a good idea, ero-sennin. Let us be off then!" He said as he turned towards the door, ignoring the annoyed look he received from said pervert.

Naruto waved to the three kunoichi who quickly ran towards him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Haku being the exception, pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss making the other women growl at the display with a heated glare in the background. Jiraiya giggled perversely but gulped while stepping back nervously at seeing the hardened looks on the women's faces. Naruto chuckled at the scene and then headed out the door with the fleeing Jiraiya as he waved at the remaining ones of his group once again before leaving.

The blonde and the toad sage walked towards the Guild and then their eyes met with three people.

The first one was a skinny black haired man with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards. He had on a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, resembling bandoliers.

The second one was a tall orange haired man that had on a high-collared dark shirt, with light edges and sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif reminiscent of a wing and two resembling large leafs. He had baggy dark pants covering his legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots.

The last one was a petite teenage girl of a slender build. She had shoulder-length blue hair, with eyebrow-length bangs, tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She had a strapless dark golden colored dress with a white bow on the middle of her outfit and red high heel shoes.

"Quit pestering me!" The petite blue haired girl shouted.

Naruto and Jiraiya viewed this in confusion but walked forward to see what the problem was. Suddenly the blue haired girl came running towards Naruto and looked at him with a pleading face which made him turn around even more confused than ever and his former sensei didn't help one bit as he was too busy giggling to bother giving an explanation. The two others that were standing with the blue haired girl came running towards Naruto and Jiraiya as soon as he saw this happening.

The orange haired man approached Naruto with a glare before shouting, "Oi! What do you think you're doing with Levy-chan!?" He pointed a finger at the blonde while trying to make himself look like a tough guy, which made Naruto chuckle inwardly.

Naruto then realized that this man looked oddly familiar and began to recall the time when he came to Fairy Tail to come up with an explanation.

"_Yes, my name is Erza Scarlet. The man you saw running by, was Jet. Since Master Makarov tends to slack off on enforcing the rules, I'm usually the one to do it in his place. As you can see, people aren't really big fans of my punishments._"

He blinked upon remembering that event and then looked at the man intently. "Your name is Jet, the guy that was running around screaming like a little girl when Erza-san returned to the Guild!" He exclaimed before chuckling while Jiraiya realized the same thing and laughed while giving a nod.

Now recognized as Jet was looking red in the face in embarrassment as this was brought up in front of his Levy-chan. He frowned before yelling, "So what!? I had every right! That woman is so scary!" and shuddered at the thought of that crazy woman getting mad at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at hearing this seeing as Erza didn't scare him one bit if her empty words on the day of the exhibition match was anything to go by. He had talked to her with some of the mages at the bar so he didn't really understand why Jet would be so afraid of her.

"Oye stop rubbing Levy-chan's backside!" The black haired man shouted with a heated glare as he looked at Naruto, making the blonde look in confusion as he wasn't even standing close to the girl.

Levy looked at the black haired man with the same glare before shouting, "He's not rubbing my backside Droy-baka!" as her eyes twitched dangerously making the man in question gulp with a nervous nod. Jet stepped back slightly as he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Jiraiya perked up at the comment as he quickly took out his 'Research Notebook' and began scribbling furiously while giggling, making the three newcomers look in confusion as they didn't know what was going on. Naruto just sighed at his sensei's antics but he had to admit, it would never get old.

Levy turned her attention to the blonde. "Hi! I'm Levy. It's nice to meet you!" She chirped with a bright smile on her face making Droy and Jet glare at Naruto heatedly while Jiraiya looked at the scene with interest as he continued scribbling like his life depended on it.

"Hey. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, it's nice to meet you too Levy-san." Naruto introduced himself with a smile in return and gestured to his sensei so he could do the same.

Jiraiya stopped his writing before he walked over to the girl and began swirling his hair around with his right arm flailing. "Yo baby! My name is Jiraiya!" He exclaimed and stopped with a hermit like pose while tapping his sandals on the ground.

Everyone was at a loss for words as even crickets that would usually 'chirp' in pin drop silence, would be stunned to make their sounds. Naruto sighed once again at the toad sage. He would never mature and that was one of the things he admired about his sensei because the man had a lot of spirit. He had the SUPER pervert mindset that couldn't be matched by any mortal as well but that wasn't the point.

Levy looked on nervously before saying, "Um… sure, Jiraiya-san?" and sweatdropped slightly while seeing the toad sage starting to write with a strange giggle that she thought sounded really familiar to her as she could have sworn she had heard the same noise while relaxing in the female hot bath house. _'…no it couldn't be him, could it?_' Levy angrily thought to herself. Shaking away from her thoughts, she looked at the handsome blonde again.

"Wait!" Jet exclaimed with sweat rolling down his forehead. "Y-You are the one that beat Laxus!" He said with fear in his voice and sweated even further when he saw Naruto giving him a nod. Jet knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the blonde and chuckled nervously while looking at him.

Droy's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this, before stepping back slightly. '_NO! I made that comment against him. I hope he doesn't beat me up for doing so, I didn't know!_' He thought to himself with fear and silently made the promise to never piss the blonde off under any circumstance. Of course he heard about the guy who beat Laxus like it was nothing. Who hadn't? It was the talk of the Guild after all!

Levy was the most surprised as she really wanted to meet the man who defeated Master Makarov's grandson and put him in his place. It was annoying that she missed the fight but her team was on a mission so it was understandable. "He is so young and strong! Mhmmm…" She said to herself with a small blush.

Naruto smiled but then noticed that time was just passing by and he had work to do. "Well it was nice meeting you all but I need to find out about how to partake missions in the Guild. I will see you three later perhaps!" He exclaimed and waved at the three mages before walking forward in the direction of Makarov's office to find out the missions.

Jiraiya nodded and put away his notebook and started walking with his former apprentice.

"Wait! You can go to Mira-chan. She can explain everything to you!" Levy shouted while looking at the slowly retreating figure of the blonde while Droy and Jet nodded in agreement.

Naruto stopped walking when he heard this and turned around with a smile before saying, "Thank you for the heads up Levy-san!" and waved at the three mages once more. He turned back in the direction he was going but instead of the Master's office, they will now be going to the bar where Mirajane worked and the toad sage followed suit.

Naruto and Jiraiya stepped in the bar after walking away from the conversation they had with Levy, Droy and Jet. They saw Mirajane standing by the counter with a bright smile on her face. The silverette girl lit up like a light when she saw Naruto again and she waved at him excitingly.

"Hey Naruto-san and Jiraiya-san!" Mirajane chirped.

The two aforementioned men smiled and bowed their heads slightly in response as a greeting. Naruto approached the silverette, "Mirajane-san we need information on the missions that mages take in Fairy Tail. I want to take a mission today as well so I will require your help in understanding." He said to her with a smile as he hoped that she could explain everything as best as she could.

Mirajane hummed happily and then gave the blonde a nod. She gestured to the pair to take a seat, before sitting down herself and cleared her throat.

"The missions that mages take here in Fairy Tail are what we call 'jobs' and they are as follows. There are C-class jobs that usually the lowest ranks of mages take when they start off in their career or as we call them '_rookie level'_ jobs and the reward for these jobs are of a few thousand Jewels, reaching a maximum of 25,000 Jewels." Mirajane said before pausing so that the information could sink in.

After seeing Naruto and Jiraiya giving her a nod to continue, she did just that.

"Above those are the B-class jobs that are of a higher level than the C-class and they are '_normal level_' jobs as you can say and the reward for these jobs can go up to 100,000 Jewels. Then there are A-class jobs that are what we denote as '_intermediate level_' jobs that are for the mages that are strong enough to partake them which can give you to a maximum of 500,000 Jewels, give or take a few thousand. These jobs can be found on the bulletin board in the hall. You will have to grab the mission statement and then get them signed by me. " The silverette explained before taking a deep breath.

The blonde and the toad sage waited patiently for her to continue with her explanation.

Mirajane looked at them intently before saying, "Next off we have the S-class ranks or known as '_dangerous/extremely dangerous level_' jobs, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class job, one must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule is that a group of non S-Class mages must be accompanied by an official S-Class mage to be able to take this job. The reward of these jobs can easily go into millions of Jewels." She finished with a sad smile as she began to recall the S-class job that changed her life entirely.

This was because in this very S-class job, her sister Lisanna was almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body **Take Over Magic** went out of control. When Elfman tried to **Take Over** the Beast in their mission, he lost control of himself in the new state and Lisanna confronted him, trying to calm her brother down. However, Elfman's **Beast Soul** form almost hit her and that was when the Strauss brother snapped from his transformation and reverted back to normal. If that attack had successfully launched at Lisanna, it would have killed her for sure.

In the past, Mirajane used to be a rather feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She used to dress in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids.

That was before Mirajane started a whole new outlook in life as her aggressive nature diminished after partaking the job that almost cost her sister Lisanna, her life. She then became a loving and caring person who treated her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She lost her will to stay hot tempered against Erza. The silverette then started to run the bar at the Guild hall where everyone would come by to hang out, though she would accompany Erza and the others in whatever jobs they would take if they required her assistance. For a while, she was starting to lose the will to fight but that was when Lisanna confronted her about it and changed her mind about the whole matter.

Naruto and Jiraiya were really interested about hearing this from the silverette. Those S-class jobs sounded rather fierce but then their attention turned towards Mirajane who was deep in thought as a lone tear had escaped her eye. Naruto's and Jiraiya's look softened as they wanted to ask what the matter was but knew that the girl would tell them eventually.

Mirajane snapped back to reality when she saw the blonde and toad sage looking at her with a concerned face. She smiled sadly and then told them why she was feeling rather depressed as it was a bad memory for her seeing as the job she and her siblings took could have turned for the worst.

Naruto and Jiraiya understood what the girl was telling them. Having been in dangerous missions in the Elemental Nations, their very lives were at stake all the time. The S-rank missions they had to take as shinobi were horrendous and so they understood what would had happened if Mirajane had lost her sister during the S-class job as it would have destroyed her completely.

After settling back down again, Mirajane sighed before saying, "Moving on from that are the SS-class jobs. Now these missions as per the name, possess a much higher level of risk and difficulty than S-Class Jobs. On top of that, only an experienced S-class mage can undertake these missions. The reward of these the SS-class jobs can go up to 50 million Jewels but it isn't recommended to take these jobs." She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Next comes the Ten Year Jobs that have been labelled as such, simply because these missions have been available for over 10 years and have yet to be completed. These jobs are incredibly dangerous in nature and only the most powerful S-class mages can take these jobs. The reward of this is unknown as it varies quite a lot." Mirajane stated before taking another short breath from explaining so much to the two of them as she had one more thing to say to them.

Naruto and Jiraiya were intrigued to no end. These SS-class jobs sounded amazing to them as they held the highest risks but the Ten Year missions were equally shocking to hear about.

Mirajane nodded in return before concluding, "The final rank are the Hundred Year jobs. These jobs are named as such due to the fact that the missions were available for over 100 years but have yet to be completed by any Mage. Gildarts Clive, a fellow S-class mage of Fairy Tail is currently undergoing a Hundred Year Job and if he completes it, he would be the first one to have completed the job and come back alive at the same time. This can show you the immense level of danger involved with these jobs. Per such, only mages of the highest caliber are eligible for jobs of this rank. The reward is unknown but I am sure that it would be extraordinary to say the least." She finished with a smile and then brought the two men some drinks so they could let all of this information sink in.

Naruto and Jiraiya were at a loss for words. They were impressed greatly by the level of intensity that the Hundred Year jobs entailed. They were mostly intrigued by hearing about this Gildarts person as they haven't seen him yet in the Guild. They would have to ask someone about him soon as he sounded really strong for him undertaking the Hundred Year job and would love to have a chance to see how their powers would match up against his. Of course they would have to master their magic styles first but they were interested to see how Gildart's magic would fare against their powerful jutsu.

They were shaken from their thoughts when they saw Mirajane placing two drinks in front of them with a smile on her face. Both of them thanked the silverette for being so helpful and she happily waved them off.

"So Mirajane-san I want to take a solo A-class job before I can move on to tougher missions so I can get a hang of what is going on. That means I have to take a mission statement from the bulletin board from outside and bring it back to you?" Naruto questioned Mirajane after he had absorbed every bit of information he needed to know about the jobs of Fairy Tail from the silverette.

Mirajane bobbed her head happily before she chirped, "Yup! Bring the mission statement to me and I will sign you off for your job!" and took the empty glasses of drinks from the table before walking back to the counter to place them in the sink.

Naruto smiled as he heard this and was more interested than ever to take his first ever mission. He turned towards the toad sage, "Hey sensei do you want to tag along with me on the job?" He asked while getting up from his seat.

Jiraiya shook his head in the negative before replying, "No Naruto-kun you go on ahead. I have pressing matters at hand!" He finished and started giggling perversely causing the blonde to sweatdrop at the antics while Mirajane narrowed her eyes at the perverted hermit in the background. Jiraiya waved to the silverette and his former apprentice before walking out the door as he also had an important mission.

Naruto chuckled and then informed Mirajane that he was going to go to the bulletin board to grab hold of an A-class job statement and she smiled, giving him a nod of approval. The blonde walked outside the hall and noticed that there was a huge board with papers pinned everywhere. He looked intently at the papers to find a mission that was of A-class and smiled when he saw one. He removed the pin holding the paper together and began to read it out loud.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Job rank:** A-class

**Location:** Hotu Town, near Mount Volun.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station towards Hotu Town.

**Details:** A group of Emberverns have been terrorizing the townspeople. Upon arriving to Hotu Town, please head towards the Town Square office and ask for 'Tatsuma'.

**Reward:** 450,000 Jewels

* * *

Naruto read the mission statement again before heading back towards Mirajane. He needed to know what Emberverns were and remembered that Master Makarov had handed him and the others the book about the different races when they first arrived in Fairy Tail but he didn't want to grab the book from his home so he would just ask Mirajane.

He stepped in the bar and then handed the mission statement over to the silverette who read it and then signed him off for his first mission. Naruto also questioned her about the race of Emberverns and she simply handed a small book over to him that held the information. He thanked her once more and then headed to the nearest clothing store as he had one thing to do before leaving for his mission.

Stepping into one, he noticed an elderly woman sweeping the floor. "Hi there! I am wondering if you can help me out." He said to her with a smile.

The woman looked up with a smile in return before asking, "…whatever for, young man?" and put the broom away and turned her attention back to him.

Naruto took out a small piece of paper, "I was wondering if you were capable of doing custom jobs?" He answered and then gave her the designs that were detailed on the paper.

The shop keeper hummed while looking at the paper in front of her and then looked back at the blonde. "Yes it can be done but not at this current moment. The man that designs custom designed clothing is on leave until tomorrow. You can come back then and we can happily do as you ask of us." She told him before handing the paper back to him.

Naruto smiled as he took the paper and put it in his pocket, "Thank you so much! I'll be back tomorrow then!" He exclaimed and then waved her off before leaving the store.

"…now to head over to the train station so I can get on with this mission." He said to himself and then rushed off outside of the Guild in the direction of Magnolia Town so he could catch the train for Hotu Town.

* * *

(Magnolia Town)

* * *

The blonde just arrived in town where he was currently looking around to see where the train station was. He remembered it from when he and the others arrived from Gargeon Town when they appeared in Earthland, but was having a tough time recalling its exact location. That was until he heard the sound of the train of course. Naruto's eyes widened before he rushed forward at top speed hoping that he wouldn't be late for the departure of the train.

Fortunately, he wasn't late as he asked around the ticket counter and saw that the train to Hotu Town was going to leave in the next fifteen minutes. He paid the necessary Jewels for the journey and then sat down at the booth in the back after getting his ticket stamped by the conductor.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. We will now be departing for Hotu Town. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. We will arrive at our destination in about 3 hours.**" A voice was heard from the speakers in the train to which Naruto smiled as he laid back comfortably on the leather seat.

He pulled out the book about the races of Earthland the silverette gave him and began reading.

* * *

_There are three species of Wyverns in Earthland, __**Green Wyverns,**__**Blizzardverns and Emberverns**__._

_**\- Green Wyverns**__ are exceedingly large, draconian beasts that are primarily green in color. Their entire body is shielded in scales. They have long, sharp orange spikes running down each side of its spine. They have small, beady eyes and very sharp, spaced teeth. Green Wyverns typically reside in areas that have a temperate climate, such as the __**Earth Forest**__._

_**\- Blizzardverns**__ are almost identical in appearance to the Green Wyvern, except for their predominant white color, black talons on its feet, and black spikes running down their back, as opposed to the predominant green color, white talons, and orange spikes that a Green Wyvern possesses. Blizzardverns tend to reside in areas that have a cold climate, such as __**Mt. Hakobe**__. _

_**\- Emberverns**__ are a bit different in their appearance than the Green Wyverns and Blizzardverns. Their bodies are coated in flaming red scales. They have black spikes running down their back, as similar to the Blizzardverns. Emberverns have similar body structure to humans. Though they are Wyverns, they look to be more demonic in nature and possess claws. Emberverns usually reside in the hotter regions of Earthland, such as __**Mt. Volun**__._

_Abilities:_

_\- Wyverns are very strong and are able to momentarily overwhelm people with their strength. _

_\- Wyverns are shockingly fast, despite their odd proportions as they have been known to keep up with people who are fast in their own regard._

_\- Wyverns are surprisingly, very resourceful seeing as they have quite a high level of intelligence._

_\- Wyverns are very durable as they are able to withstand and even repel spells that would otherwise be considered dangerous to others to do so. _

_\- Wyverns are capable of flight as they possess wings._

* * *

Naruto was wide-eyed at what he read. He instantly remembered his new sensei, Timaeus, the leader of the White Dragons and wondered how much of a similarity the two creatures would have. Considering the fact that he read that Wyverns were draconic like creatures, his mind was easing up into the idea.

The blonde looked to see that only twenty minutes had passed. Seeing the only thing to do was relax, he laid back further as he drifted into sleep until the train would arrive at his destination, Hotu Town.

* * *

(Back at the household)

* * *

The three kunoichi had finished reading up on their specific magic from the book and were now cleaning up their house.

"Perfect!" Mikoto exclaimed as she had finally put the broom away after cleaning up the downstairs portion of the home and sat down in the lounge.

Kushina and Haku appeared shortly after they finished their job of cleaning the upstairs and sat down beside the female Uchiha, "It's finally over!" Kushina said with a relieved sigh, looking at her best friend.

Mikoto nodded happily and took out the Magic book and asked the both of them, "So any of you want to start training? I am really interested in practicing my **Inferno Magic** further as well as regaining the chakra reserves that I had in the past due to the fact that I got tired so quickly while fighting in the exhibition match-" She said while looking intently at Kushina, "-and we need to brush up on our teamwork."

Kushina nodded in agreement as she too noticed that her reserves had dwindled over time and she would need to work hard to get them back to normal. She also felt that the synergy between her and Mikoto had become rusty and would need some major improvement if they ever wanted to reintroduce their monikers of the Red and Black Deaths that they held in the Elemental Nations, inside Fairy Tail.

Haku also gave a nod but she didn't really feel that her chakra reserves had dropped so significantly. Though she realized that they were lower than she had remembered, as she had ANBU level chakra reserves in the Elemental Nations. Therefore she would have to train to get them back up again.

She turned towards the both of them, "I'm fine for now in training as I want to relax. I'll be going to the bar to help out Mira-chan with running the place and perhaps get more information on all the other Guilds in Earthland." She replied before getting up from her spot before waving them off.

"Alright Mikoto-chan-" Kushina said as she grabbed a hold of her best friend's shoulder before exclaiming, "-Let's head to that open area outside the Guild to train!" She finished happily before swiping the Magic book from Mikoto's hands, and the two of them rushed off to begin their training.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Kushina)

* * *

The two mages in training arrived at their designated location and stood there facing each other before shouting, "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" as an exact replica of themselves appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kushina turned to her clone, "You will work on chakra control for the remainder of the training!" to which Mikoto followed suit and voiced the same thing to her clone. Their clones gave a nod and rushed to the other side of the field to begin their task.

The two best friends looked at each other intently before they got in their respective stances. The both of them started to gather magical energy at the center of their stomach.

"**Inferno Magic: Blazing Embers!**" Mikoto shouted as the gathered magical energy came rushing upwards as a small barrage of flames came shooting out of her mouth, aimed directly at her best friend.

Kushina's eyes widened slightly before she called out, "**Whirlpool Magic: Whirling Tide!**" as water in the form of spirals rushed out of her hands in the direction of the rapidly approaching flames.

The two opposing attacks neutralized each other as steam covered the area as a result.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**" was heard from both sides.

Luckily for Mikoto, Kushina taught her a few sealing techniques during their time in the Elemental Nations. Even though she may not be as adapt at sealing as her friend, she was slightly above average in the art so sealing and unsealing a sword was no problem for her.

Smirking to each other though they couldn't see it, they drew their swords that were now unsealed and charged into the steam to engage in the art of Kenjutsu that they were well renowned for in their past life.

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

The Ice Princess entered the bar, ignoring the sounds of battling in the distance as she knew who it belonged to. Smiling as she spotted Mirajane wiping down the counter, she approached her.

"Hey Mira-chan!" Haku chirped making the silverette look up in surprise before smiling in return.

"Hi Haku-chan! What are you doing here?" Mirajane asked the ice user.

"I just came to ask if you needed any help around the bar since Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan are out training and I assumed Naruto-kun had already left for his mission." The blackette responded kindly.

Mirajane perked up at the mention of the blonde's name, something Haku noticed but didn't comment on. The silverette thanked her fellow Guild mate for being so considerate but commented that everything was already in order but would consider the offer in the future.

"Well Naruto-kun has gone on an A-class job…." Mirajane started with a dreamy sigh to which Haku's eyes twitched furiously at the added suffix to Naruto's name and glared lightly at the eldest of the Strauss siblings.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

"…ooooohhhh that girl is curvy!" The toad sage giggled perversely with blood trickling down his nostrils as he was currently observing the photo shoot of a model of the Sorcerer's Weekly that was being filmed with his friend Shiho while scribbling ferociously on his notebook.

Shiho nodded proudly but couldn't help himself as he joined Jiraiya on his perverted giggling.

Suddenly, they felt a chill run their spine when they saw the model that was in the photo shoot, walking towards them with a look of rage in her eyes.

Jiraiya gulped as he stepped back slightly, "…um I meant you have such beautiful curves! I couldn't help but admire them you know!" He exclaimed dramatically with his arms flailing before continuing, "…like when you were bent over in that position, it was like I was being drawn to your backside, like a knight being drawn to a powerful sword! I would like to see you in that position again, pweeetty pweaase!" The toad sage finished with a perverted giggle while looking at the furious woman.

Shiho glared at his friend. "Does he want to die!?" He said to himself while sweating bullets as he observed the woman that was getting more enraged by each passing second.

"PERVERT!" The model roared as she kicked Jiraiya who was sent back flying and huffed back to her photo shoot, mumbling things that no one under the age of 18 should hear.

Shiho sigh in relief as he was spared from the woman's wrath. He turned around and walked towards the fallen figure of his friend and looked at him with concern. "Jiraiya-san! Let's get you to the medical wing!" The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly exclaimed as he grabbed hold of his friend.

To his surprise, the toad sage got up and wiped off the blood from his nose and stood there good as new, as if he was never injured in his life. Shiho sweatdropped as he looked at this in total amazement.

'_D-does he have some sort of healing ability?_' He thought to himself.

Upon observing the look of disbelief on Shiho's face, the toad sage smirked. "…yes he would make a fine apprentice…" He said to himself darkly while in his mind, a chibi version of him was laughing maniacally in agreement as thunderstorms cracked with scary piano music playing in the background.

"Come on Shiho-san! I'm being drawn to her curves again!" Jiraiya exclaimed before he dragged his friend towards the same woman that he had enraged with his words before he started to giggle uncontrollably and took out his trusted notebook with his pen in hand.

'_What have I got myself into?_' Shiho thought to himself as he was dragged away.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

"THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!"

People were running around in confusion and fear, while a single man stood on top of a tower with an ancient book in his hand and began reading out loud.

"…_**όταν τα θηλυκά πτώση κορυφές τους, και θα νευρικό γέλιο σε μια διεστραμμένη τρόπο και όταν φούστες τους πέφτουν, θα πετάξει πίσω με ρινορραγία. Ο αριθμός των διεστραμμένων έχουν μειωθεί αργά, αλλά θα αυξηθεί και πάλι, ο αρχηγός μας θα μας πλησιάσει και θα ακολουθήσει στα βήματα ποδιών του. Πιστέψτε στην προφητεία, επειδή ο ηγέτης μας θα εγκαινιάσει μια νέα εποχή διεστραμμένη για όλους μας για να απολαύσετε**_**.**"

_{"…when the females drop their tops, you will giggle in a perverted manner and when their skirts fall, you will fly back with a nosebleed. The number of perverts have slowly diminished, but we will rise again. Our leader will approach us and we will follow in his footsteps. Believe in the prophecy, because our leader will usher us into a new, perverted era._"_}_

"It seems like the **Perverted Prophecy** is finally coming to pass." He giggled perversely before pulling out a notepad and rushed into the distance with his cape flowing in the wind.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Hotu Town. Please check your belongings before stepping off the train. Thank you for travelling with us and we hope to see you again!**" Spoke the announcer through the speakers on the train.

Upon hearing the announcement, Naruto woke up and quickly made his way off the train towards the terminal.

Stepping out of the train station, he started to observe the surroundings. Hotu Town was a peaceful place with a lush green forest on the East side and the main structures were constructed as they were built several hundred years ago while the surrounding buildings were modernly built. The entire ambiance of the place was breathtaking if it wasn't for the scared people in the background.

He headed towards the center of Hotu Town where the Town Square office would be so he could meet up with the client. Upon arriving at the designated area, he saw a man standing behind a counter. He approached him before saying, "Hi there. I would like to meet with someone named Tatsuma," and handed him the mission statement he received from the bulletin board at the Guild.

The man smiled as he looked at Naruto and began reading the paper.

"Follow me sir." He told the blonde after reading everything over everything.

Naruto gave him a nod and followed the man as he led him towards an office. The man knocked on the door outside the office. "Come in!" Came a voice from the inside.

"I'll leave you to it." The man stated with a smile before walking away to his post.

Naruto opened the door and walked inside where he saw a man with long black hair, tied in a ponytail and a blue colored t-shirt sitting down on a desk.

Naruto stepped forward and looked at the client, "I assume you are Tatsuma. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, mage of Fairy Tail and I am here for the job you had requested of us." He said as he laid the mission statement on the client's desk.

"Yes Naruto-san. We urgently need your help with the Emberverns that have been causing so many problems in our town." Tatsuma explained with a pleading look on his face.

Naruto gave a smile and reassured the client that everything would be handled which made the man sigh in relief. After receiving the directions towards where the draconic creatures were last spotted, the blonde left the office and rushed towards the area.

* * *

(On the borders of Volun Mountain)

* * *

Naruto was approaching his destination before he stopped as he heard a high pitched scream coming from the bushes up ahead. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped on to the nearby branch before leaping in the direction of the sound.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Came the scream of what sounded like a little girl.

Naruto's eyes narrowed further as he began to pick up the pace. A few moments later, he arrived at a clearing before looking around for the source of the voice. Naruto caught something at the corner of his eye as he turned to see a large, humanoid monster that resembled an ape. It had a single horn on top of its head that curved upward and crimson fur with black spots all over its body.

Naruto saw the source of the voice and his earlier assumption was correct, as it was a little girl. She had short brown hair, milky white skin and brown eyes. She was wearing open toed sandals and a green dress with blue stripes. The girl was currently backed against a tree as the creature slowly rounded on her.

Reacting quickly, Naruto pulled out the kunai that made his father feared among the Elemental Nations and threw it over the beast's head.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

* * *

(Girl's POV)

* * *

She should have listened to her parents when they told her not to venture this far into the forest. Being curious by nature, she just couldn't help herself and now she was beginning to regret having ignored her parents' warnings.

She looked up in fear when she noticed the red furred beast stalk towards her, like a predator toying with its prey.

'…_is this how it's going to end?_' She thought to herself as tears began to build up, as she really wanted to see her mommy and daddy again to apologize for not listening. Thinking that her parents wouldn't get to cuddle her and tell her it's going to be okay made her cry even harder.

Looking up one last time, she shivered as she saw the creature staring down at her with cold red eyes before it slowly began to raise its hand. Holding her hands up in a feeble attempt to defend herself, she caught a flash of white above the creature from the corner of her eye. The next thing she knew, the beast was sent flying away through a nearby tree and rendered unconscious.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

* * *

Naruto had delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to the beast's head which sent it flying through a nearby tree, however he didn't apply any chakra to the blow as it could have literally taken the head clean off. Knowing there was a child nearby, he found it unnecessary to resort to such violence.

Quickly turning towards the clearly frightened child, he slowly approached her with a kind smile as he knew she was still shaken up from the near death experience. Kneeling down to her level, he extended his hand toward her with his smile still in place.

"It's okay little one, I'm not here to hurt you." He said softly.

The girl shakily lowered her hands before looking up at her savior smiling back at her with his hand extended. Hesitating slightly, she reached out her hand and met his.

Naruto gently pulled her towards him and embraced her in a protective hug. He noticed her shaking uncontrollably, which was no surprise to him. Rubbing her back calmingly and whispering soothing words into her ear, he let her cry into his chest as she felt safe in the arms of her savior.

As her cries slowly began to fade and her shaking ceased, he slowly pulled away and inwardly chuckled at how strongly she was trying to hold onto him. Looking at her now, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying and her hair was a mess.

"My name is Naruto, may I ask for yours?" He asked kindly with a warm smile as he kept eye contact with her, to make sure she wasn't still afraid of what just occurred. Thankfully she seemed to be relatively calm and was handling the situation well.

The girl shifted nervously on her feet as she formed a small smile, "…M-my… my name's… L-Leah." She answered while looking down at the ground, unable to meet the blonde's gaze.

"That is a beautiful name. May I ask what you are doing out here all alone?" He questioned her lightly, to not sound like a scolding parent to the little girl. He noticed the brunette stiffen at the question before waiting patiently for her answer.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the beast groggily getting up from the blow to its head before flaring his killing intent, just enough to make it freeze as it trembled at the ominous feeling and passed out in fear.

Leah refused to answer as she was extremely nervous. The blonde seemed to notice as he stood back up to his full height and ruffled her hair making her pout cutely. "It's okay, you can-" Naruto's sentence was interrupted as he felt several presences similar to the beast he knocked out earlier. He turned to see a group of the same red furred creatures slowly making their way towards them. Turning his attention back to Leah, he noticed her shaking in fear as she clung to him like a lifeline. Pulling back slightly, Naruto looked at her with a soft yet stern expression.

"Stay here Leah-chan." He told her as he readied his tri-pronged kunai.

Leah nodded shakily, unsure if the blonde could handle that many creatures by himself. She saw her savior slowly walk towards them when she heard a whisper.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

Leah's eyes widened as she saw Naruto vanish in an electric spark of white before reappearing in front of one of the creatures and sent it flying upwards with a powerful uppercut before vanishing once again. Blinking in surprise, she saw Naruto reappear again in a white flash above the beast in midair before twisting and delivering a bone shattering axe kick to its abdomen sending it crashing to the ground and rendering it unconscious.

Leah blinked once as Naruto appeared on the ground in another flash of white.

Naruto fixated his attention to the group of red furred creatures who were looking at the fallen figure of their comrade in shock and no small amount of fear as they turned their attention towards the man responsible. Naruto smirked as he held up his kunai to which the creatures tensed. His smirk turned dangerous as he threw the kunai between the legs of the creature in the center before vanishing once again in a flash of white. The creatures looked around in confusion when they heard a loud crash and turned their attention towards the noise when they saw another one of their comrades knocked out cold. At this point, the beasts were beginning to panic while looking at the blonde.

"…now for the rest of you." Naruto said coldly making the creature visibly flinch at the tone. Before they could react further, the blonde was already gone.

Leah's eyes widened at the size of dinner plates as she witnessed her savior disappear and reappear in several flashes of white as he completely decimated the horned beasts as one by one, they were rendered incapacitated with their bodies littering the area. Standing among the bodies, completely unharmed was none other than her savior Naruto.

Naruto waited patiently for the creatures to snap out of their unconscious states. No sooner than 5 minutes, the red furred beasts started to groggily get up. Naruto looked at his beaten opponents before glaring at them with ice cold eyes which made them cower in fear as he slowly approached them.

"You will never bother the people of this town again. If I _ever _catch wind of this, I will kill you all without remorse. Consider yourselves lucky that I am sparring your lives today because the next time I won't be this lenient. _Am I understood?_" He said coldly before glaring at the beasts once more while leaking killing intent aimed directly at them making them tremble as they knew the blonde was telling the truth.

What Naruto didn't know was that the creatures had the ability to understand human language and also speak it. Not having to be told twice, the creatures ran off into the distance never to bother the people of Hotu Town again.

Leah was watching this exchange between her savior and the beasts in confusion as she didn't know what was going on. Just then, Naruto disappeared in another flash of white.

"Let's take you home Leah-chan." A voice from behind her said, making her yelp and turn in surprise before she slipped and fell on her rear.

Naruto chuckled in amusement as he saw this while Leah slowly got up with a pout and a glare that looked absolutely adorable on her baby face.

"…where to?" He continued to which Leah pointed in the direction of Hotu Town.

Naruto smiled before picking her up bridal style resulting in an embarrassed blush and leapt into the trees with her in arms.

Leah struggled slightly in his grip, "I can go by myself!" She exclaimed in embarrassment to which Naruto decided to have some fun.

Stopping suddenly, Naruto placed her on the branch and leapt to the next tree and turned around expectantly. "Well come on then!" He shouted amusingly as he looked at the little girl.

"H-HEY!" Leah screamed terrified as she held on to the tree branch for dear life to which Naruto chuckled and appeared behind her, picking her up in his arms once more. This time Leah made no attempt to escape as she snuggled into his arms making Naruto chuckle once more.

"…not funny!" She murmured with mock tears, leading to the blonde laughing warmly at the girl's cute antics. Naruto's attention turned towards the forest where he began leaping from tree to tree back to Hotu Town.

The mission can wait.

* * *

(10 minutes later…)

* * *

Arriving in Hotu Town, Naruto placed Leah on his shoulders, much to her silent approval.

"Where do you live Leah-chan?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Over there!" She exclaimed while pointing a finger in the direction of the West part of town.

Naruto nodded and rushed in the direction to which she pointed, at a moderate pace. It didn't take them that long to get there as Leah continued to give Naruto directions to her home. Finally they arrived at an average sized brick house with a colorful and well-kept garden that surrounded the porch. All in all, it looked to be a decent place to house a family. Naruto lifted Leah off his shoulders before placing her back down as she ran to the front door and knocked impatiently. The blonde watched as a man and woman answered the door before their eyes widened as they glomped Leah with tears in their eyes. It was quite obvious to Naruto that these two were her parents.

Smiling softly at the scene as it reminded him of the mission back in Wave Country when he saved Tsunami and Inari from getting kidnapped by bandits in their home where he was staying. Knowing that his part in saving and returning the girl back to her family was over, he turned around and started walking away.

"NARUTO-NII COME BACK!" Leah cried as she watched her savior walk away while her parents' eyes widened as they heard the suffix added to the retreating blonde's name.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks before he turned around to see the little girl he just saved crying as she called out his name. The blonde smiled softly at the brunette and began walking towards her while Leah came running at him and latched onto his chest as she began to cry again. Naruto smiled once more before he began to run a hand through her hair as he whispered soothing words in her ear which made her relax considerably. She looked up at Naruto from her embrace and smiled as tears were still forming in her eyes and the blonde just wiped them away before walking towards her parents with Leah still clinging on to him as a lifeline.

The man and woman could only watch in amazement to see their daughter so upset about a young man that they had never seen before walking towards them with their little girl in his arms. They invited him in to sit down in the lounge.

Once seated, Naruto slowly began to explain the situation to which shocked the parents to the core as they had just learned that this young man had saved their daughter from those red furred creatures and returned her back to them.

The parents were rather angry at their daughter for not listening to them but upon seeing the fierce look in the young man's eyes, they gulped fearfully and didn't press on the matter. The blonde obviously cared for their daughter enough to save her and didn't want them to scold her as she had now learned her lesson.

"…so what were those creatures that attacked Leah-chan?" Naruto asked the parents of the little girl who just squirmed at the mention of those beasts.

"Those creatures were known as the Fiery Vulcans." They answered with a frown before calming their daughter down from her horrible experience.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "That would explain the red fur, however there was no mention of these Fiery Vulcans in the mission statement."

The parents looked confusingly at the blonde shinobi, "Mission statement?" They asked him.

Blinking in return, Naruto realized that this family wasn't too familiar with how mages operate. The irony of this statement wasn't lost on him as this was the reason why he took the mission in the first place. He started to explain why he was here which shocked the parents as they weren't expecting the young man to be a mage.

"Well I better get going now, I'll see you when I return." Naruto said before getting up from his seat.

Naruto suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve as he looked down to see Leah looking up with a pleading expression.

"Please don't go!" She cried while she continued to pull on his sleeve.

Naruto smiled softly down at the little girl before kneeling down to her eye level, "It's okay Leah-chan I'll be back really soon."

"P-promise?" Leah asked weakly with tears in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he pulled her into another hug, "I promise." He said to her reassuringly before pecking her on her little nose making her giggle lightly in response.

Rising up from his kneeling position, he ruffled Leah's hair one last time making her pout cutely while her parents watched the interaction with a bright smile on their face. Bidding the family goodbye for now, he proceeded to the door.

Naruto stepped outside of the house before taking out the book that Mirajane had given him as he turned the pages towards the information he needed. Nodding in contempt to having found what he needed, he began to read.

* * *

_There are three species of Vulcans in Earthland, __**Mountain Vulcans,**__**Forest Vulcans and Fiery Vulcans**__._

_**\- Mountain Vulcans**__ have white colored fur while their other features are black in color. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of black and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five black circles on each arm, which are composed of black tufts of fur. This species of Vulcans reside in cold climates such as, __**Mt. Hakobe**__._

_**\- Forest Vulcans**__ have green colored fur while their other features bright purple in color. Unlike Mountain Vulcans and Fiery Vulcans, their eyes evidently lack pupils and apparently glow. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of green and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five pink hearts on each arm. These species of Vulcans reside in temperate climates, such as __**East Forest**__._

_**\- Fiery Vulcans**__ have red colored fur while their other features are dark red in color. Unlike Mountain Vulcans and Forest Vulcans, their eyes though possessing pupils, are blood red in color. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of black and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five black pentagrams on each arm. These species of Vulcans reside in hot climates, such as __**Mt. Volun**__._

_Abilities:_

_\- Vulcans possess the ability to operate __**Take Over Magic**__, which they service by taking over human bodies in order to subsist. _

_\- Vulcans have displayed the ability to understand human language, and similarly, speak it. In comparison to Fiery Vulcans and Forest Vulcans, Mountain Vulcans seemingly possess a Neanderthal-like level of communication._

_\- Vulcans display their moderate level of strength by utilizing their massive upper bodies for combat purposes. They have also shown to use their legs to stomp their opponents._

* * *

"So these things were capable of using the same magic styles that the Strauss siblings use-" Naruto said to himself after reading everything about the Vulcans. "- and this mission wasn't an A-class as it was originally listed out to be." He continued before rushing back into the direction of the forest.

* * *

(Mountain Volun)

* * *

Naruto appeared back on the area that he was supposed to be at for the mission entailment. He looked around the surroundings and noticed that the temperature around this area was much higher than it was down below. That was probably due to the fact that Mount Volun wasn't as tall as the other mountains in Earthland as it was considered an extinct volcano.

Moving forward, he caught the sight of several winged beasts flying towards the center of the volcano and realized that he was exactly where he was needed to be. Naruto tensed as he applied chakra to his legs and sped after the beasts. He noted that the temperature began to rise the closer he got to his destination. Stopping suddenly, he looked up to see several draconic looking creatures staring down at him.

'_Red scales, black spikes, demonic in appearance. Seems I've found the Emberverns._' Naruto thought to himself as he listed off the description he remembered from the book he received from Mirajane.

Not wanting to bother with introductions, Naruto continued on his way to the center of the extinct volcano. Looking in the corner of his eye, he noticed two Emberverns trailing him in the bushes and sensed another three trailing him from the air. Smirking inwardly at the challenge, he began to slowly apply more chakra to his legs as his speed increased dramatically to the point where he was just a blue of white. He heard the creatures screech in surprise as they failed to keep up with him.

Arriving at the center of the volcano, he saw several Emberverns standing guard at what looked like the entrance. Naruto was impressed at the formation of the creatures as it covered almost every possible blind spot. It seems like the book wasn't lying when it stated that these beasts were intelligent. Deciding to put his stealth skills to the test, he vanished into the nearby bushes.

He observed the guard's movement patterns before he noticed a guard out of place moving towards his general direction. Acting quickly, he pulled the Embervern into the bush and before it could even react upon it, Naruto landed a powerful chop to the back of its neck, effectively sending it off to dreamland.

Moving onto his next target, he noticed the second guard looking off into the distance. Seeing as it wasn't paying attention to what was happening around it, Naruto silently made his way towards where it was standing before yanking its legs from under it. Naruto found it rather amusing that before the Embervern could even scream, its head collided with the rock it was standing on. Noticing it was still conscious, he quickly covered its mouth and turned it over and landed a chop to the back of its neck and like the first one, it was rendered unconscious.

Quickly hiding the unconscious body in the nearby bushes, he turned his attention towards the third and final guard. Naruto noticed several blind spots in the guard's positioning now that the other two guards were out of commission. Deciding to have some fun with this one, he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the guard's left. The Embervern tensed before turning to the sound and went to check it out. Naruto giggled mischievously before picking up another rock and threw it at a tree opposite the guard's direction. The guard growled in annoyance before turning around sharply as it prepared its claws. Suddenly the Embervern tripped over a solid object before falling face first into the ground. Seething in anger, the guard turned on its back only to see a sharp human like figure looming over him. Before it could react, a sharp kick to the face was delivered to the Embervern knocking it out cold.

"Now to get to the entrance." Naruto said to himself before walking in that particular direction.

As Naruto approached the gate, he turned to see if no other Embervern was trailing him. Sighing in relief as he saw no one, he turned his attention back to the entrance and opened the gate slowly, to not make any noise. Sliding inside, he observed the surroundings. The entire area was of a tribal design with dark red shade and black markings scratched across the walls. Tents were laid out across the entire area surrounding a large crater which Naruto figured was where the lava from the extinct volcano used to lay dormant. He turned his attention towards the largest tent of the vicinity and realized that it would probably belong to the Alpha of the Embervern tribe. Sticking to the shadows, Naruto silently made his way towards the largest tent and entered it without anyone noticing. Inside the tent, sat the largest Embervern he had ever seen. The creature growled as it noticed Naruto in the clearing.

"**HUMAN!**" He roared in surprise, alerting the nearby Emberverns which came rushing into the tent.

Naruto blinked in interest as he heard the creature speak perfectly before saying, "I didn't know you were capable of speech."

The Embervern leader scoffed, "**Like you humans know anything about us!**" He glared at the blonde before finishing, "**…and how did you get inside!?**"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he pulled out the mission statement and showing it to the tribe leader, "What I know is, you and your people have been terrorizing the citizens of Hotu Town. As you can imagine, I am here to rectify that problem." He said calmly, not even concerned about the other Emberverns currently circling around him.

The leader scoffed once again, "**What can you, a puny human do to me, Arazul, leader of the Emberverns?**"

Naruto made a mock thinking pose which only seemed to anger the Embervern leader further, "Well… I can rip your wings off, I can beat you to death with your own arms, I can punch your teeth in so hard it will come shooting out your ass… May I go on?" He finished with an innocent smile on his face, not even bothered to see the look of outrage and disbelief on the Embervern leader's face.

"**HOW DARE YOU!?**" Arazul roared as he got off his throne and signaled for the others to back off. This human was intriguing him to have insulted him and showed no fear while doing so. "**You want us to stop terrorizing the townspeople? MAKE ME STOP!**" He roared once more before pointing his clawed finger at Naruto and signaled for him to follow.

The Embervern leader stopped around the center of the tents and led him inside the crater. The creature stood on one side of the crater while Naruto stood opposite to him. The remaining Embervern surrounded the crater to watch the bout between their leader and the blonde human.

"What are the rules?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**No fatal blows. First one knocked out or unable to continue loses. If you win, you have my word that our tribe will never terrorize the people of this town again. However if I win-**" The Embervern leader said before looking at the blonde with a bloodthirsty grin, "-**you become my lunch!**"

"Fine by me!" Naruto exclaimed before getting into his stance, putting his hands in his pockets as he leaned slightly to the side in an uncaring fashion. He flicked his head back to indicate that he was ready.

Arazul crouched down on all fours before pouncing with his claws elongated as he prepared to cut the blonde down. However his attack proved pointless as the blonde vanished in a thin white streak.

"You'll have to do better than that." A voice taunted Arazul from behind.

The Embervern leader's eyes widened before turning around to see that the human was standing right where he was when the fight started. He growled in annoyance and charged the blonde recklessly with his claws extended.

Once again, his efforts proved futile when he saw the human disappear once more.

"Yo!" Chirped Naruto while appearing directly on the creature's right.

Arazul growled deeply at the human trying to make a mockery out of him in front of his people. He decided that fun time was over and that the blonde needed to die for his actions. The Embervern leader launched himself in top speed with the intent to kill, only to realize that the blonde was nowhere to be seen until he felt a weight on his person.

"This has been amusing so far." Naruto stated from on top of Arazul's head before jumping up and delivered an axe kick to the leader's head, sending him crashing harshly into the ground as a small crater formed under the impact.

Arazul grunted in pain as he groggily got up from the powerful blow to his head. He could feel a much stronger power within the blonde and he wondered why the human wasn't utilizing such strength considering the fact that the blow he impacted him with, was nothing compared to the true power that the blonde held.

Naruto remained stoic as he waited for the Embervern to make his next move.

Arazul roared as flames started to ignite from his body. The flames rushed upwards from his core as he shot a large stream of fire at the human. The flames continued their assault on the blonde as the opposing side become engulfed in flames, obscuring the blonde from view as smoke began to slowly cover the area.

The Embervern leader smirked in victory as the crowd roared in approval of the human's defeat. They had to admit that he was a strong human, but he was a human after all and couldn't compare with the likes of the Embervern tribe.

"Phew! I might have to call you to help me barbeque sometime!" Exclaimed a happy voice from within the smoke making every Embervern stiffen with wide-eyes.

Naruto appeared out of the smoke completely unharmed and with a look of boredom on his face. He turned to Arazul with a smile that held no warmth, "Are you finished, or is it my turn?" He asked him while brushing the ash off his pants.

Arazul bristled at the smug comment the human made. He was too shocked to see the blonde still alive and unharmed after his attack to give a response to these question.

Naruto seemed to vanish once again before Arazul felt a phantom pain in his stomach as he coughed up large amounts of blood. Looking up in shock, he shivered as his eyes met the cold gaze of the human as it was something he never felt in his life. Before he could make any other comment, he cried out in pain as he felt a devastating blow to his right arm, effectively shattering the bone and lost his balance to which he once again dropped to the ground, holding his right arm tightly as his shrieks of anguish continued.

Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the scene, as the thought of this beast terrorizing Leah and the citizens of Hotu Town, only made him care less for the Emberverns' health. Arazul clearly stated that the first one unable to continue was the loser of the battle. Seeing as the Embervern hadn't surrendered yet, he quickly grabbed hold of the beast's left arm and gripped it tightly before pulling his fist back in preparation to shatter the appendage.

Arazul's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the human who had an emotionless expression on his face while he once again shivered under the gaze of the blonde's cold blue eyes. The surrounding Emberverns were wide-eyed and trembling at the fear of their leader's impending death.

"**STOP!**" Arazul shrieked desperately before whimpering slightly as the pain in his right arm came back full force.

"Do you submit?" Naruto asked emotionlessly, his grip tightening further around the beast's left arm.

"**YES!**" Arazul cried as the pain was too much for him to bare.

Naruto released his grip entirely before stepping back and standing towards the direction of the exit. He turned around with a cold expression, "I am the reason you're still breathing. You better hold up your end of the bargain or I'll end you." He said emotionlessly before walking into the distance.

Arazul nodded fearfully even though the blonde couldn't see it. The other Emberverns rushed to check up on their leader. None of them would ever wanted to see that human again.

They all shuddered while just thinking about it.

* * *

(Hotu Town)

* * *

Naruto arrived back at the Town Square office where he was standing near Tatsuma, the client that had requested the mission.

"…and that's all that happened." Naruto finished giving his report with a smile.

Tatsuma smiled back excitingly as he was just ecstatic to have been given the good news. The Emberverns wouldn't be bothering the townspeople again neither would the Fiery Vulcans and that made him really happy. He didn't know how much more he could do for the young man since because of him, the entire town was now safe. He took Naruto's hand and firmly shook it with his own.

"Thank you so much Naruto-san!" He exclaimed before walking towards the cabinet of his office and took out a briefcase from the inside. He placed it on his desk and began to open up the contents inside of it.

He appeared before the blonde, "Here you are Naruto-san. 450,000 Jewels as dictated!" He said as he handed Naruto the reward for the job he had requested from the Fairy Tail Guild.

Naruto smiled as he took the money and waved the client off before heading to Leah's house so that he could bid her and her family farewell. He rushed towards the West side of the town and arrived at the house of the little girl and her parents. Upon knocking on the door, he saw Leah's father open it before giving a smile when the saw the man standing there.

"Hi there Naruto-san!" He said warmly before inviting him inside to which the young man gave a happy nod and walked inside the house.

There Naruto saw Leah sitting down in the lounge. When she noticed her savior again, she perked up as she jumped from her position and latched onto the blonde.

"You came back Naruto-nii! You really came back!" Leah chirped with small tears and snuggled into Naruto's arms.

Naruto smiled at the little girl, "I told you I would Leah-chan." He told her softly as he let the girl she considered him to be a surrogate older brother cling onto him.

The little girl started to talk happily with Naruto who enjoyed her company as much as she did. Her parents walked in before and offered him dinner to eat because of his tiring mission but Naruto politely declined.

Leah dragged Naruto towards a photo developing store where the shop keeper took a photo of the two of them and placed them inside lockets that Naruto paid for. He got one for himself and another for Leah so she could always have the memento to remember him by. They quickly went back to the little girl's home where Naruto would sadly have to say his goodbyes to the family.

The parents opened the door with a smile when they saw the young man and their daughter had come back from their small shopping trip and they were all currently sitting down in the lounge together.

"It's time I get back to Fairy Tail." Naruto said softly which made Leah's eyes widen significantly as tears began trickling down her cheeks.

The parents were sad to see the young man go back so quickly but they knew that he would have other things to do at the Guild of Fairy Tail so they didn't want to argue with him about it.

Leah looked up at her brother figure before asking, "Naruto-nii can't you stay longer?"

Naruto shook his head slightly making Leah frown deeply in return. The little girl was starting to understand that her brother figure was someone important to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"I will come to Fairy Tail when I get older Naruto-nii, just you wait!" Leah exclaimed as she began to lose her depressing thoughts and smiled brightly as she observed her brother figure smiling at her.

Naruto looked at the little girl, "Of course Leah-chan and I will await your arrival. For now you have your locket that you will always have to remember me by. Remember Leah-chan you have to be good for your parents now so listen to what they have to say to you. They are older and so they have more experience on the matter. Goodbye for now and I hope to see you again soon." He finished with soft eyes before seeing that the girl was understanding everything he was telling her.

Leah smiled with tears at her savior's words. He didn't scold her for not listening to her parents and his words were really moving. She now understood why Naruto was telling her this. If it wasn't for Naruto showing up when he did, then she would been a goner for sure.

Leah's parents were really happy to have met the young man. Their daughter listened to him more closely than she did them. This didn't make them sad as it was just the opposite. Knowing that the young man was always going to be there for their little angel in spirit, she would be fine from now on.

"GOODBYE NARUTO-NII/NARUTO-SAN!" Leah and her parents shouted before waving at the retreating figure, who turned to wave back happily before heading to the other direction.

After everything was in order now, Naruto rushed towards the train station so he could take a train back to Magnolia Town and enter the Fairy Tail Guild. He rushed towards to where the station was as he wanted nothing more than to go back home.

Upon approaching the ticket counter, the blonde was relieved to say that he still had time left before the train was to depart so he quickly paid for his ticket. He then turned to the small in the station and bought some snacks for his journey back before he entered the train and sat down on the booth at the back. He hummed happily as he laid back and eased himself into his seat.

After half an hour, a voice from the speakers was heard in the train.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. We will now be departing for Magnolia Town. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. We will arrive at our destination in about 3 hours.**"

…and with that, the blonde went to sleep.

* * *

(At the bar)

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Haku asked while looking at Mikoto and Kushina intently.

Both of them looked like they had been run to the dirt, literally. Their hair was all messed up as it was all over the place. Their clothes were scrunched up while their pants were slightly torn. All in all, they were due for a whole makeover.

Mirajane nodded in the background as she was getting rather curious about this as well.

The redhead and blackette chuckled sheepishly before looking at each other. They turned their attention back at The Ice Princess and the silverette to give their explanation.

"You see…" Kushina began slowly.

* * *

(Earlier with Kushina and Mikoto)

* * *

"**Fire Style: Blaze Colliding Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared before she channeled chakra into her sword as the blade was set in flames as she jumped up in the air and swiped the flames from her sword in her best friend's direction.

"**Water Style: Water Blade Jutsu!**" Kushina screamed before her the steel on her sword started to drip water as she channeled chakra into it and she slashed the water that had formed from the blade in the direction of the incoming attack.

The sounds of hissing could be heard from all over the area as the two jutsu collided with steam cutting loose everywhere and the two kunoichi fell to the floor as they had finally running low on chakra if their clones dispelling in the background was of any explanation.

"Let's go to the bar to meet up with Haku-chan." Kushina muttered weakly while looking at her best friend.

Mikoto grunted as she got up and gave her a painful nod in agreement.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal!**"

In a split second, the two former kunoichi's swords were sealed up.

They looked at each other with a grin on their face. '_That was the best training session of all time!_' Both of them thought to themselves before they started their way towards the Guild.

* * *

(Back at the bar)

* * *

Haku and Mirajane sweatdropped at the explanation.

"…so you two have been training for all that time!?" Haku asked before looking at the two kunoichi, wondering how in the world they trained for so many hours straight without catching a break.

Mirajane could only wonder the same thing as this was absolutely crazy! She had never seen anyone train for that long before, not even her and Erza in the past being rivals trained that much.

Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders, "Eh! We're just that awesome!" They exclaimed and formed unique poses to emphasize their point.

Both of them knew that they had to work extra hard to regain their past chakra reserves and the training they did earlier did wonders for them both. After they regained the memories of their shadow clones, they knew that they were well on their way to become legendary once again.

The Ice Princess and the silverette giggled at their antics before Mirajane got up to get the two something to eat as both of the women looked completely famished.

"WHERE IS ERZA-SAN!?" Came a loud shout as the door to the bar opened.

Everyone turned around to see it was Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired mage of Fairy Tail walking towards them with a grin on his face.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku remembered the mage when they entered the Guild for the first time. Haku was the one that fought Natsu's friend Gray Fullbuster during the exhibition match. All three of them knew now about the pink haired mage because of his loud nature and his constant need for fighting strong opponents.

Mirajane looked at her fellow Guild mate, "Erza-chan is off on a mission Natsu. What is it you want?" She said to him before turning around towards her friends with the tray of food in her hands.

The silverette placed the tray in front of Kushina and Mikoto who thanked Mirajane wholeheartedly for the kind gesture and she happily waved them off as it was the least she could do. The girls began talking to one another but they had forgot that a certain member of the Guild was also in their midst.

"Dammit dammit dammit! I wanted Erza-san to fight me!" Natsu whined as he made his impatient side rushed to the surface, much to the discomfort of the four females that were trying to have a conversation with each other.

"She'll only be stronger when she comes back. Then she'll fight me!" He exclaimed once more making his presence amongst the others known as he pumped his arms upwards dramatically.

Everyone sighed at the pink haired teenager's enthusiasm and simply gave him a nod. They began talking to one another and hopefully, this time the pink haired mage wouldn't interfere with their precious girl talk.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Magnolia Town. Please check your belongings before stepping off the train. Thank you for travelling with us and we hope to see you again!**" Spoke the announcer through the speakers on the train.

Upon the announcement, Naruto woke up and quickly made his way off the train towards the terminal.

After leaving the station, he travelled directly towards the bar where he was sure that some of the others would currently be situated in. Naruto continued his progress towards the Guild in a faster pace and smiled when he saw the gates of Fairy Tail. Moving onward, he proceeded with heading towards the bar. It didn't take him too long to reach his destination because he was moving at a generous speed.

Upon entering the bar, Naruto saw Mirajane, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Natsu sitting in a booth by the counter. This was a good place for the silverette to be situated at, considering the fact that she needed to be close to her work area in case a customer showed up by the counter.

"Hi Naruto-kun/Naruto-san!" They all exclaimed in unison when they saw Naruto walking towards them while spotting a smile on his face.

The girls perked up when they saw Naruto back from his mission. The three kunoichi had finished asking Mirajane about the mission and where their favorite blonde had gone to so he could take the job. They thought that it would have took the blonde another day to come back but were happy that he was here.

Natsu was looking at the blonde mage with deep thoughts. He had learned that Laxus was utterly defeated by Naruto. The overwhelming fact that Naruto was toying with Master Makarov's grandson the whole time during their match, made the pink haired teenager snap back to reality.

Naruto's smile brightened when he saw the welcoming looks on the girls' faces however, Naruto's facial expressions were rather hard to follow considering the fact that the pink haired mage kept squirming in his seat which made no sense to them until suddenly, Natsu got up from his seat and jumped.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared with his finger pointed towards Naruto.

Naruto blinked in confusion at the loud sound of the pink haired mage. He sighed as this was going to be another Elfman like moment where he would keep telling him how much of a 'man' he is, with Natsu going to keep gunning him for a fight. '_It seems I can't catch a break anywhere._' He thought to himself sadly.

Naruto looked at Natsu with a glare, "No." He answered bluntly before turning his head around so that he could begin conversing with the girls.

"WHY N-" Natsu was in the middle of shouting when he saw the blonde disappear right before his eyes.

"…it's because you won't stand a chance against me, Natsu." Naruto answered from behind him as he was now sitting in the spot that Natsu was sitting in earlier.

Natsu turned around and went wide-eyed as he saw that the blonde had vanished and reappeared so fast. He growled but sat back down on the seat beside him and the others.

The others were watching this in amusement seeing as Natsu wasn't one to give up and would bother Naruto again some other time but they silently hoped that he didn't.

The three kunoichi knew that there would be a hand few that could even begin to hope to stand a fighting chance. However his skills as a ninja were to be considered as unmatched and now with his **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and **Hurricane Magic** slowly being mastered so that they could be added into his collection of skills, they didn't know who in the Guild or outside would stand a chance against him. They shuddered at the thought of someone ticking Naruto off during a fight as that person wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Mirajane knew that Naruto was really strong due to his fight with Laxus. However what she wondered about was how much power he was holding back because the blonde didn't use more than one of those strange magic moves that he had. She wanted to question Naruto and the others about the techniques but she felt that she would feel better if they did so when they were alone at their home or something.

"So Naruto-kun how did the mission go?" Mikoto asked to start off the conversation, to which the other girls also give a nod as they were rather interested.

Naruto smiled, "It went well. I was requested at Hotu Town which was located near Mount Volun to complete an A-class job. In the mission statement for the job, it stated that there were a group of Emberverns terrorizing the townspeople. I am sure you all know about because Mirajane-san must have told you bits and bits, if not the whole mission statement by now. However there was something that wasn't listed on the mission statement. There were several Fiery Vulcans as well that I had to fight in the forest on the border of the mountain that the Emberverns were currently at. I made quick work of a few Emberverns when I reached Mount Volun and on the inside, I had to fight with Arazul, the Embervern leader also." He explained to everyone about his first mission as a mage. He was about to continue with the explanation when he was quickly cut off.

"You had to fight against Fiery Vulcans as well!? How many were there!? How many Emberverns!? Embervern Leader?!" Natsu began ranting loudly making everyone covered their ears because the pink haired teenager was sitting right in front of them and was still shouting at the top of his lungs.

When Natsu realized that the blonde wasn't answering his question as such, he jumped from his seat and landed beside him.

"Fight me!" Natsu screamed making everyone sigh once more as the pink haired mage began pointing his finger towards the blonde and nodding his head in a comical fashion.

Naruto facepalmed while this was going on. He had just got back from a mission and so he simply wanted to relax right now and not bother thinking of a fight. He knew that Natsu was weaker than Erza and so what would be the point of himself facing Natsu? Only the people that he considered to be extremely arrogant were the ones that he would consider to put in their place and Natsu wasn't one of them.

Mirajane's eyes widened at the explanation that Naruto gave the group.

"That was not an A-class job Naruto-san! Just the mention of facing the Emberverns are of a high A-class job and you add the part of the Fiery Vulcans along with the fact that you had to battle against the Embervern leader, you are definitely looking at an S-class job right there. You better inform this to Master Makarov so he can add the rank of your job in your file. There is no point of having faced a dangerous mission like that and not taking the necessary credit for it." She explained to him while the others nodded in agreement.

The silverette couldn't believe that Naruto had to fight against the Fiery Vulcans and Emberverns on his first mission as a mage. The Embervern leader would have proved to be more of a match for any A-class mage or some S-class in the Guild. The fact that Naruto faced the leader, a few of his followers and fought off the Fiery Vulcans and that too, without so much of a scratch on him made her wide-eyed.

The three kunoichi knew how strong Naruto was so they weren't all that surprised to hear about his victory over the Embervern leader and the other beasts. They were only interested to know what those beasts were as they didn't read up on the book Master Makarov had given them about the different races.

Natsu could only shake in excitement with what he heard. Now he wanted to fight the blonde more than ever now and started to darkly form a master plan as a chibi version of him was laughing maniacally in the background in agreement.

"I understand and thank you for telling me Mirajane-san. I'll relay this information to the Master tomorrow morning." He said while looking at her with a grateful nod.

Haku was silent throughout the explanation, "Ne Naruto-kun, did you kill the beasts?" She asked seeing as she was a mage now as well and ruthless killing all the time was not her strong suit.

Kushina and Mikoto also understood that coming to Earthland meant for them to change in their outlook. Sure they could train as much as they wanted and spare with one another but the way that they used to kill enemies in the Elemental Nations could not happen here. They heard that it was rather frowned upon when if a Guild hears of a mage killing someone like that. However monsters were a different story and so they could probably make quick work of them on their first mission or something.

"No I didn't and that was mostly because upon challenging the Fiery Vulcans, I told them that I would kill them the moment I heard that they were bothering the people of Hotu Town again. When I read about some of their skills, I realized that Vulcans can understand human speech so they must have known what I was saying all along." Naruto said before pausing to see that everyone was on board with his reasoning.

Everyone smiled as the young man didn't kill the creatures without remorse as another mage might have done. If there was something to forgive and forget then there was no need to end lives like that.

Naruto looked at the others giving him a nod before continuing, "When I battled with Arazul, the Embervern leader, he could actually talk like he was one of us or something. Anyways, he challenged me to a dual where the first to submit would be the loser. If I lost, then I would killed by Arazul however, if I won the fight, then the Emberverns weren't to bother the people of Hotu Town ever again. It didn't take me too long to incapacitate the leader of those beasts until he submitted and I was declared the victor." He finished with a smile upon remembering the mission as it was rather interesting to say the least.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were still confused about the mention of those creatures and upon seeing this, Naruto handed them the book Mirajane gave him. As they read about the beasts, their eyes widened in shock to see Naruto had to deal with those creatures on his mission. These creatures seemed like ninja summoning to them but here in Earthland, they realized when they heard it from the Master upon stepping into the Guild for the first time, this world had actual beasts running free on the lands.

Kushina looked at Naruto more observingly, "Naruto-kun what's that you have there?" She asked before pointing her finger towards the locket the blonde was wearing.

The other girls were shocked to see Naruto wearing a beautiful gold locket as they had never seen him wearing jewelry before. They nodded their heads in agreement as they were also curious.

"It started when I heard a noise in the forest…" Naruto said before he began to explain everything to the group of people in the room about Leah and how he saved her from the Fiery Vulcans.

Everyone went wide-eyed with what they heard.

The kunoichi in the room knew the sort of person Naruto was and couldn't be more proud of him for saving the girl and for returning her back to her home while Mirajane was smiling brightly throughout the whole thing. The girls in the room had tears in their eyes at what they were hearing.

Natsu didn't know what to say but the level of respect that he held for the blonde mage shot up significantly. He was more than anxious to have a fight against him now.

Naruto opened up the locket and showed them the picture of him with Leah on his shoulders smiling brightly on the inside. The girls were looking at the blonde with a loving smile and moist eyes, while Natsu was nodding happily at the joyous look the little girl had on her face in the picture.

"So what did all of you do today?" Naruto asked while looking towards the three kunoichi after closing up his locket.

Mikoto and Kushina smirked before exclaiming, "We did training all day and improved our teamwork!" with a proud look on their face upon remembering the extensive training session.

"I helped out with Mira-chan around the bar and we just hung out talking." Haku answered with a smile which Mirajane shared as she nodded in agreement as the both of them had a lot of fun just relaxing.

The blonde smiled and he gave a nod of approval.

Naruto looked at the three kunoichi, "We should head back home as it's getting rather late." He voiced to them.

Kushina Mikoto and Haku nodded and got up from their seats. The blonde and the three kunoichi waved at Mirajane and Natsu before leaving the bar where they started their walk towards their residence.

"Did anyone see Jiraiya-sensei?" He asked the others while still walking and they shook their heads in the negative making him frown in return.

After their brief walk, Naruto and the others entered their home where they noticed Jiraiya was in the living room giggling uncontrollably.

Not wanting to even bother asking about it, they simply went upstairs towards their rooms. They waved each other goodnight before entering their room to get a well-deserved rest.

Naruto crashed into bed as soon as he got to his room after an eventful day and drifted to sleep.

* * *

(In the Mindscape)

* * *

Naruto appeared in a bright white light when he saw that he was pulled into the mindscape. He looked around to see his sensei and with a gust of wind, Timaeus landed on the ground looking intently at him.

"**Good to see you here Naruto**." Timaeus said with a calm voice.

Naruto looked at his sensei with a smile, "It's good to be back sensei. Shall we begin?" He asked while getting into his particular stance.

"**Let's!**" Timaeus roared before charging at his apprentice.

Naruto smirked before he went on the offensive again as another two weeks would now pass in his mindscape in his training with his sensei, Timaeus, the leader of the White Dragons.

* * *

(With Leah)

* * *

"Leah-chan what was that young man's name again?"

Leah turned to see her mother asking about her brother figure and savior. She smiled brightly before looking up at the ceiling where the chandelier was shining.

"It is Naruto-nii, kaa-chan! However-" Leah said before turning around to face her mother directly as a small grin formed on her face before she exclaimed, "-you may call him **The White Flash**!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that marks the end of this chapter! How did you like it? This chapter showed a colder side of Naruto, especially when it comes to those that are precious to him. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I am sure you may all have been wondering about the Emberverns and Fiery Vulcans and yes I did create them for the story as I will not always be following the exact events of Fairy Tail as I have said before in the past.**

**The part where everyone was asking how Lisanna was still in Fairy Tail? Well there is your answer! Once again I will have my own twists and turns in the story because I want to make something unique.**

**The part about Leah? She's an OC I created simply because I liked the touch of Naruto gaining a little sister figure on his first mission. Leah will be another appearance sometime in the future.**

**If any of you have noticed, I've slightly rewritten the first 6 chapters of the story, some more than others. I noticed that the conversations in those chapters were a little dull and so I just added some descriptions into them and lengthened them, nothing too major.**

**By the way big shout out to BloodINCarnate for preventing me from falling into the neverlands of writers block, despite his ridiculously annoying impersonation of Naruto's 'Sakura-chan', he's kept me on track with the writing so I could update this as soon as possible.**

**Thank you all for reviewing once more as I can't reply back to all of you sadly because if I leave out anyone then it would make me feel bad about not paying attention and the fact there are so many reviews, I really can't see how I can write them all out. A major THANK YOU to all that posted and please continue to do so. You guys are awesome. Well see ya on the next chapter. Later! :)**


	13. You're a Man!

**I'm proud to present to you all with the 13****th**** chapter of the story. Thank you all for liking the previous chapter and everything so far so please keep reviewing and reading. The story has now reached 100,000+ words! Now with that in mind my favorite ones, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Naruto woke up recalling what went down in his mindscape during his sleep. He was getting much stronger in the art of **White Dragon Slayer** **Magic** under the tutelage of his sensei Timaeus. He smiled as he tugged on his locket slightly and remembering the little girl that he had saved in his mission. Leah had become like a little sister figure to the blonde and he was looking forward to when he would see her again. He would have given her one of his Hiraishin kunai but the problem for another person other than himself to use the jutsu was that they must first channel chakra into the kunai itself and then throw it on the ground to activate the seal for him to 'flash' there. The problem was no one else in Earthland other than himself and his group had chakra so that was the only downside to the technique. Even if he were to modify the seal on the Hiraishin kunai, to deal with magic energy instead of chakra upon summoning, Leah was a civilian so that wouldn't have made much sense for him to give the kunai to her.

Getting up from his bed, Naruto stepped into the shower so he could get started with the day.

"I am wondering what else would be in store for me today. I have to go to the clothing store so I can give them the description for the custom clothing that they could work with." Naruto said to himself before turning on the water in his shower.

After getting cleaned up, Naruto changed into his usual clothing of a silky white shirt and black pants. Smiling to himself, he closed the door behind him and proceeded with walking downstairs. There in the dining room, Naruto saw Mikoto, Kushina, Haku and Jiraiya sitting down on their chairs as they were eating breakfast and stepped forward.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" They all exclaimed in unison upon noticing the young man walking towards them.

Naruto looked at them with a smile, "Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a nice rest." He warmly replied to which the others gave him a happy nod.

He sat down on a chair before serving himself some coffee that was on the table. After eating the delicious breakfast, everyone got up from their chairs and headed towards the kitchen. They all cleaned their dishes after that before stepping into the lounge where they could relax for a while. Naruto turned on the television to see what was happening around the Guild and Earthland in general as there was a pretty good news channel that viewed everything in their daily show. The images on the television started to distort before it fixed onto a singular image and a news reporter was seen sitting behind her desk.

"…_**now the people in Hotu Town only have one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a mage from the Fairy Tail Guild to thank for saving them from the beasts that were terrorizing the entire town. One civilian family had personally met the young man and had spread the rumors to everyone about the mage, who they are now referring to him as, **__**The White Flash**__**. We'll be back after a short break so stay tuned!**_"

Everyone had different reactions as they heard this.

Naruto sat there wide-eyed, wondering how the rumors could have spread so fast as the mission he had been sent out to do was only completed yesterday. His thoughts turned towards the moniker the people of Hotu Town had given him and thought deeply about it. He remembered that his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** was a little different now. When his father Minato Namikaze used to perform that jutsu, he would disappear in a yellow flash, which was how he got the moniker **The Yellow Flash **in the Elemental Nations. Naruto realized that from the training he was receiving under Timaeus, the leader of White Dragons, the bright white magical energy that was being wielded into him via **White Dragon Slayer Magic** might have changed the flash of yellow into white as magic might had mixed with his chakra supply or something similar, which could be the only explanation for him being given that moniker. His thoughts once again turned towards Leah, the little girl he had saved and was happy that she was looking up to him with such a high level of respect as it only made him feel closer to her.

'_I hope you are doing well Leah-chan. Your nii-san would like to see you again in the future so stay strong and be good for your family, imouto._' Naruto thought to himself with a warm smile.

The three kunoichi were smiling brightly. They were so happy for Naruto becoming so quickly well renowned in the town and for becoming their savior. He was always an exceptional character and so true to himself. Their eyes moistened when they heard about the family as Leah sounded like a really sweet girl to them. They immediately warmed up at how Naruto had described Leah the day before. They were feeling really strongly about Naruto but they hadn't acted on these feelings as they were patiently waiting for Naruto to make the first move by leaving him a few hints here and there but they knew that he would do so when he is good and ready. Most importantly, the thought of the little girl Leah snuggling into Naruto made them realize one thing.

'_He would make a great father_.' They thought to themselves before blushing heatedly at just the thought of being that close to Naruto in the future.

Jiraiya couldn't be more proud of his former apprentice. Having seen the blonde at work, the toad sage knew that Naruto would grow up to become someone really special in the future and he was right. Upon his passing, Naruto did the impossible and had marked the Elemental Nations into a new era of true peace. Jiraiya smiled as he knew his apprentice had been the true hero that everyone could look up to and now the townspeople of Hotu Town knew the same thing.

'_You never cease to amaze me gaki._' The toad sage thought to himself before turning his attention towards the blonde once again.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun!" Haku exclaimed before reeling Naruto in for a loving kiss to which the other girls growled in jealousy as they were annoyed to no end at the display.

Jiraiya giggled perversely and took out his notebook in the background and began scribbling furiously.

Mikoto had enough feeling left out seeing as she had known Naruto the longest and had cared for him more than anyone did in his past. It was her time to show just how much she cared for him and so, as soon as The Ice Princess and the blonde separated from their kiss, Mikoto jumped forward and gently connected her lips against Naruto's in a soft manner making the blonde go wide-eyed with surprise, but didn't reject the bold move as he returned the kiss, much to Mikoto's relief.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, I am really proud of you." Mikoto said with a dazed expression due to her own actions before separating from the shocked blonde at what just happened.

The toad sage was crying tears of joy at the display, not because he was moved by the emotions of the female Uchiha, but the fact that he had so much material on the blonde now.

Kushina was left speechless at her best friend's actions but she couldn't follow suit just yet. She knew that she had strong feelings towards Naruto but didn't know if she could go through with them at the current moment. She had a hard time considering the feelings in the first place as she was supposed to be his mother but she had come to realize that she would know sooner or later on how to react.

Seeing as she wasn't comfortable with anything more, Kushina simply kissed Naruto's right cheek before separating, "Good job Naruto-kun. I am so happy about the good news." She said with a loving smile.

Jiraiya noticed Kushina's predicament and his scribbling continued, much to his relief. He was getting so happy about all of the precious research and couldn't wait to show his friend Shiho all about it. The toad sage felt an ominous feeling directed at him and looked up to see the three kunoichi glaring daggers at him while Kushina's hair was slowly raising with a red glow, like the time Laxus made that smug comment about Naruto's birth name. He gulped before stepping back nervously while putting his precious notebook away so it wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"PERVERT!" Came the roar of Kushina, Mikoto and Haku in unison before they appeared in front of him and started to beat on him continuously.

Naruto did nothing but sweatdrop at the display, as this was a regular occurrence for them.

The blonde realized that the women were feeling strongly towards him. He knew that he was as well but having never been in a relationship before, made him slightly on edge about the whole idea at the moment. He knew that he would have to settle down in the future and that Haku made him happy but the problem was that Mikoto always cared for him and he himself was feeling strongly towards her too. He was feeling attracted to Kushina as well and that surprised him greatly seeing as she was his mother but somewhere deep down he didn't mind being close to her like that. He didn't know how to explain these thoughts to himself so how could he even begin to explain them to the others?

Naruto knew of the Clan Restorations Act (CRA) of the Elemental Nations and didn't know if Earthland had that sort of thing. He had refused to be a part of that law in Konoha because he knew that the council in the village were going to use him as a breeding stock with the women they would choose for him and he would never agree to that. However now he was feeling something else about this entirely and didn't really know how to go about it. Until he had thought of everything in detail, he would not make a move on any of the women because they were his precious ones, after all. If he had to choose between them, he wouldn't be able to look the others in the eyes. He felt that hurting his enemies proved easy to him because of his shinobi background however, harming his precious ones wasn't something he would ever looking forward to so that had him stumped for words.

Shaking off his thoughts, he turned towards the others in the room, including the heavily bruised Jiraiya who just got up with his unexplainable healing factor.

"I have to go to the clothing store where the shopkeeper told me that the person responsible for creating custom clothing would be in today. Does anyone want to come along?" Naruto asked them casually.

Mikoto turned towards the blonde, "I would love to come along Naruto-kun! I am really interested in getting a custom designed battle outfit of my own." She exclaimed while the other girls in the background gave a happy nod in agreement to her words.

"I'll tag along seeing as I didn't get a lot of clothes the first time we arrived at the Guild. I want an outfit similar to the one that I had in the Elemental Nations." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto smiled before nodding and then headed out the door with the others following suit. They slowly made their way towards the market area of the town as Naruto led them to the clothing store he had visited the day before. A couple of moments later, they arrived at the store and stepped inside to see an elderly woman by the counter and a middle aged man looking over articles of clothing designs.

Naruto approached the same elderly woman from the day before, "Hi there! I stopped by yesterday to request custom made clothing and you told me to come by today,-" He said with a smile before pointing towards the rest of his group, "-I also brought a few friends along that wish to place their orders in as well." He finished with a smile.

"Yes young man I remember and the one that takes custom jobs is standing right over there." The woman replied with a smile of her own as she pointed to the man looking over the clothing designs.

Naruto nodded in thanks before walking towards the man in question with the others following suit. The man looked up as he noticed the group approaching him. He folded up the designs and placed them under his counter before giving them his full attention.

"Hello, how may I be of assistance?" The man asked kindly, eyeing the piece of paper in the blonde's hand.

Naruto handed the man the paper with the design, "Are you able to complete these clothing items?" He asked in return.

"Give me a look." He said as he stared intently at the designs and read over the description.

_I will need a white short-sleeved colored coat made of cotton fabric with a dark blue midnight color silk interior. On the hem of each sleeve of the coat, dark blue flames should be detailed and the same applies to the bottom hem of the coat on each of its sides. On the back of the coat, should be a dark blue colored oval shape design at the center. Within the oval, a white dragon curled up should be detailed with the blue background to be its outlining. Underneath the dragon, I will need you to engrave the kanji for __**The White Flash**__ in white, within that same oval. I will require a dark midnight blue colored shirt, made with the strongest clothing material you have, with a white dragon emblem on the right side of its chest area and the same colored pants to go along with it. I will need dark midnight blue colored fingerless gloves made up of leather for its fabric and metal plates on its knuckles. Finally, I will need white leather shoes with blue streaks running on each side._

The man read the information over once more. He looked up at Naruto, "Everything on this paper can be easily arranged. I will gather the required things to work with the coat and the other articles of clothing. For the gloves and the shoes, I have a friend that can do those for us so I will contact him immediately and he'll send them back once he's done with his part. You can collect your order in two days and the cost is going to come up to 14,000 Jewels." He said to him before writing down the information in a brown leatherback journal he had under the counter.

"That sounds absolutely perfect and I will retrieve the order in two days then. My friends behind me would also like to place their orders so they will do so after I am finished talking. As for the money needed for the job, it is of no concern-" Naruto told the man with a smile before taking out his wallet and handing him the necessary amount. He continued in a whisper, "-as I will just pay the full amount now. Also when the others give you their designs, let me know what the total comes up to and I will pay for everything." Naruto finished before stepping back and looking at the confused faces of the others behind him as they wondered why he was speaking in such a low voice, but shrugged it off.

The man smiled back and put the money into the cash register when he noticed a young girl with black hair approach him.

"Sir would you have several pieces of paper for us to write down what we require for our custom designed clothing and also some writing utensils?" Haku asked politely to which the man gave her a quick nod before taking out snips of paper and a few pens and handed them over to her.

Haku thanked him before turning around and giving the others the papers who took it graciously and began writing down what they wanted for their outfits.

The man waited patiently for ten minutes for everyone to finish writing down what they wanted. The same young girl that approached him before, handed in her paper and he read it over.

_I will require a white kimono made of pure silk. I want the bottom half of the kimono to be in a light blue color with white snowflakes as the design to be detailed onto it and two blue snowflakes to be drawn onto the top of the kimono on each side. I will need blue stripes to be detailed on each hem of the dress._

The man smiled as he finished reading the designs over, "This can be easily done with no problem." He said to which Haku thanked him before stepping back towards the rest of the group.

Mikoto approached the man and handed him her paper who took it and read everything over.

_What I require is a white battle suit and made of the strongest clothing materials. Each shoulder of the suit should be covered with battle armor consisting of black scales which will run down to arm length. The same black scales should be applied on the lower half of the suit on the side of each leg. Finally, I will need black leather gloves and black combat boots, with white outlining._

The man looked up at her, "This can be done. I will ask the man that makes Erza-san's armors and he can make the necessary scale like armor you wish to be applied to the battle suit you require." He said before putting the paper away. Mikoto thanked him before stepping back towards the others.

Kushina was the next one to come forward with her paper to which the man happily took.

_I need a white battle suit of strong material. Each shoulder of the suit should be covered with a red scale like armor that run down to arm length. On the side of each leg of the suit, the same armor should be applied. Finally, I will need red leather gloves and red combat boots, with white outlining. _

The man read everything over just to make sure he had all the necessary things written down. "I can do this and I will tell Erza-san's armor designer to make your scaled red armor as well." He said before smiling to which Kushina smiled back before stepping back.

Jiraiya walked forward with his paper and handed it over to the man who began to read it over.

_What I am of need of is __a green short shirt kimono and matching pants. Underneath will consist of mesh armor that will show out of the sleeves and legs of the outfit. I will require hand guards, a simple black belt and traditional wooden sandals. Finally, I will need a red colored thigh length kimono like jacket with two simple yellow circles on each side._

"I'll have this ready within the same time as everyone else's clothes, in two days. The men will come with me for their measurements while the women will have their measurements taken from the lady at the counter." The man said with a smile to which everyone shared.

Jiraiya and Naruto went with the man while Mikoto, Kushina and Haku went to the elderly woman to have theirs measurements noted down. After having done so, Naruto walked towards the man and whispered something in his ear and took out a wad of bills and handed them over. Everyone looked in confusion until they realized that the blonde had paid for everyone's clothing. They thanked Naruto wholeheartedly for the kindhearted gesture and he happily waved them off with a smile. The group walked outside of the shop where Naruto stopped them and they waited for what he had to say.

Naruto looked at them intently before saying. "I will be heading over to Master Makarov's office to discuss about the rank of the mission I had to go on the day before. Does anyone want to come along with me?" He waited anxiously for their reply.

"Well you can go ahead gaki. I will be going to my friend's office as I still have work to do with him." Jiraiya stated with a smile before waving at the group and left in the other direction, leaving Naruto and the girls behind.

Haku talked it over with the others before turning her attention back towards Naruto, "Well Naruto-kun you can talk with the Master and we'll be at the bar with Mira-chan relaxing for a while. You can meet up with us later and tell us about it then?" She explained to which Mikoto and Kushina nodded in agreement with her words.

Naruto smiled before giving her his own nod of understanding. He waved them off and then left in the direction of the Master Makarov's office while the three kunoichi headed towards the bar to catch up with Mirajane.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

The blonde arrived at the office a short while later and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Exclaimed a voice from inside the office.

Naruto stepped in and smiled as he looked at Makarov who smiled back at him in return. "Master, I have something I wanted to talk to you about." He said in a serious tone to which the Master of Fairy Tail quickly changed his facial expression and steadied himself for this talk.

Makarov looked at the blonde, "Yes what is it, _Mr. White Flash_?" He asked with a smirk to which Naruto deadpanned at the sly comment.

The Master had heard all about the mission Naruto took part in the day before. He had been receiving calls from other towns stating that they specifically wanted the blonde for their missions after hearing about how he saved the people in Hotu Town. The moniker was passed around so fast that it was crazy and it was turning in a lot of attention for Fairy Tail, which Makarov approved of greatly.

Naruto shook his head before he sat down. "Well Master, Mirajane-san told me to inform you about the mission I partook yesterday. She pointed out that having to deal with the Emberverns, their leader and the Fiery Vulcans on the job should have been listed as an S-class job and not the A-class job I was given. On the statement, it detailed that there were Emberverns terrorizing the townspeople but Fiery Vulcans also came into the picture." Naruto explained before looking at Makarov intently who was letting this information sink in.

Makarov was really impressed considering the fact that a mage to attempt his first mission and a hard one at that without abandoning it was extraordinary. However his thoughts turned towards the time when Naruto defeated his grandson with such ease and understood that the blonde ninja was more powerful than he seemed. During the fight with his grandson, Makarov was shocked to see how much of a warrior Naruto looked as his eyes were cold as ice. The young man knew humility for saving the townspeople and didn't question when the client had lied to him on the mission statement.

"I will make the necessary changes to your file and your mission will now be listed off as S-class so don't worry about it. I will also call in the client you received your job from of Hotu Town and let him know that you will have to be reimbursed for the necessary costs." Makarov said with a smile as he turned his attention to the happy blonde who was smiling at this information.

Naruto thought intently about this. He was pleased that the changes would be made and his thoughts wandered off to his little sister figure Leah and smiled at the cute face she made when they took the picture for the locket. She was really a sweet little girl and he made a mental note of never introducing her when she got older to his perverted sensei Jiraiya because if he as so much made one perverted comment about her, Naruto would beat him senselessly.

After shaking off his thoughts, Naruto turned to the Master, "Thank you Master Makarov however don't inform the client about the necessary money changes. I don't need the extra cash as their safety was my primal reason for continuing the mission even when I knew it was above the level I was originally assigned with. I am fine with just the change to my file about the rank of the job." He said before smiling once again at the thought of Leah snuggling into his arms. He sighed as the girl just grew on him so fast that it was absolutely maddening.

Makarov could do nothing but smile at the answer he received from Naruto. He truly was an exceptional person as he didn't care for the money as most mages would have wanted to be reimbursed. He nodded with agreement to which the blonde sighed in relief.

"Oh and Naruto-san, the magic council have been asking questions about you and really want you to be present for the meeting they will be holding. Do you want to join me on the meeting? It could really help you learn more about the council as well as finding out about how everything works around here." Makarov said in an inquisitive voice to which Naruto went into deep thought.

Naruto knew this was coming as he had been reading about the council from the book Makarov had given him on the first day he arrived at Fairy Tail. He started to recall what he had learned from there.

_The Magic Council possesses almost utmost control over the entire magic world as it is the main ruling body, acting as a leading government of sort. The Council rules all of the legal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check. The Council has the right to apprehend Mages charged with crimes anytime, with their messengers being highly respected._

That was when Naruto realized that this council was _slightly_ different from the council in Konoha. The shinobi council were alright to deal with, while the civilian council were just greedy and narrow minded people. The worst were the village elders Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane Homura Mitokado as they were just ruthless, coldhearted and amongst the most selfish people in the village.

Shaking off his thoughts, Naruto turned his attention back towards Master Makarov, "That sounds good to me Master. I'll come along with you to the meeting." He said in understanding much to the relief of the leader of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Makarov was rather interested in how Naruto would handle being in the presence of the council. He knew that the blonde wasn't one for following ill-minded talks and also knew that the council wouldn't do anything to lose their most promising mage of all time that Naruto was slowly being recognized for, with their narrowed minded ideals.

"Great! The meeting is going to be held at the Fiore's branch of the council. I have a special transporter, given to the Fairy Tail Guild during the time of the 2nd Guild Master that we can use to appear just outside of the entrance that leads to the council chambers." Makarov said with a smile to which Naruto nodded.

The leader of the Fairy Tail Guild and the blonde both got up from their seats and walked towards the door and stepped outside. Makarov led Naruto into a conference room where he switched on a strange looking machine and a light enveloped the area.

* * *

(With the three kunoichi)

* * *

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku arrived at the bar where they saw Mirajane serving a customer in the background. They walked towards an empty booth before sitting down as they awaited for the silverette to finish with her work so they could hang out with her.

"So Mikoto-chan and Kushina-chan, are you going to be doing any training today?" Haku asked the two kunoichi with curiosity evident in her tone.

The women in question looked at each other before shrugging, "Yep we sure are!" They both exclaimed happily in unison before chuckling sheepishly making the ice user giggle in response.

They began talking to each other about the clothes they had just got ordered as they were really excited to see how it would turn out.

For Mikoto and Kushina, their suits were similar to the ones they wore in a special recon mission they partook as ANBU members in the Elemental Nations but sadly had to return to their usual uniform, much to their discomfort. Now as mages of Fairy Tail, they could wear their custom designed clothing with no worries and they were happy about that and were also looking forward to taking missions.

Haku's clothing was just a casual thing she would wear for leisure and missions. The Ice Princess didn't really like fighting much so she thought it was a better idea to have something she could relax in and in the case that she would have to take the occasional mission, she would go in the same clothing. This was the reason why she and Mirajane got along so well, due to their similar personalities.

"Hey there you guys!" Chirped a happy Mirajane who was looking at her new friends, startling the girls in question as they were still deep in thought.

Haku looked at her friend, "Hey Mira-chan!" She exclaimed with a smile before the others followed suit and greeted the cheery silverette kindly.

Mirajane sat down beside Haku, "Well I hear a lot of rumors passing around about Naruto-san. He's easily becoming the talk of the Guild nowadays. First the fight with Laxus and now of his new moniker of **The White Flash**, he's moving on rather nicely in the Guild as the most promising mage." She happily said to the three kunoichi with a bright smile on her face before thinking more about the blonde.

Mirajane wasn't stupid, she knew very well that the three girls had feelings for Naruto and that made her on edge. The silverette understood that Mikoto, Haku and Kushina had known the blonde for much longer than she had and probably she didn't have a chance with him but that wouldn't keep her from trying. Her demonic instincts kept on pestering her about taking the blonde as quickly as possible but she didn't want anything to jeopardize the friendship she had with the three kunoichi as they were rapidly becoming really close friends of hers. However she also knew that choosing between any of the girls would prove impossible for Naruto, due to his caring nature and that made her frown deeply.

Shaking off her sad thoughts, she turned towards the others who were looking at her with concern. She quickly waved them off with a smile and informed them that she was just thinking about work and they didn't need to worry about it. Luckily, the girls accepted the reasoning and didn't press further on the matter.

"Yeah Naruto-kun is really coming along nicely Mira-chan. I am really happy for his accomplishments and I am sure he will become one of the best mages around here really soon." Kushina said with a smile and everyone nodded happily as they felt the same thing.

The girls then began talking to each other for a while. Mirajane had brought them drinks after a long conversation and they happily took it with thanks.

"Well Kushina-chan and I will be heading off to train now. We'll see you both when we get back!" Mikoto exclaimed before getting up from her seat and her best friend followed suit. Both of them waved at the two girls before heading out the door towards the open area outside of the Guild.

"…so Mira-chan, anything interesting happen today?" Haku asked as she turned her attention towards her silverette friend who simply smiled brightly.

"Well…"

* * *

(With Kushina and Mikoto)

* * *

The two kunoichi arrived at their training area before walking towards the center of the field.

"Ready?" Kushina asked her friend as she looked at her intently.

"Always!" Answered Mikoto while observing her friend the same way.

Kushina stepped back slightly before she started to run though hand signs at a rapid pace. She paused before shouting, "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" as the water molecules in the air took the form of a phoenix and rushed at the black haired kunoichi.

Mikoto had already seen this coming from a mile away so she quickly countered the move with her hand signs before shouting, "**Fire Style: Fire Wave Jutsu!**" to which flames took shape of a rising wave and collided with the opposing jutsu.

The two kunoichis smirked as the attacks neutralized each other in a hissing sound as steam formed the area. They stepped back slightly before they started to gather magical energy inside them.

"**Inferno Magic: Wrath of the Flames!**" Mikoto roared as a barrage of fire balls came shooting at her training partner.

"**Whirlpool Magic: Water Tempest!**" Kushina countered as water took a form of a twister and charged the opposing move.

The two attacks collided and once again neutralized in a sounds of hissing leaving only steam behind. Getting back into their respective taijutsu stance, they looked at each other before they both shouted in unison.

"GO!"

Attack upon attack, the two kunoichi kept up their ridiculous taijutsu regimen seeing as they had trained in Kenjutsu the day before. They continued to match their kicks and punches until they were on the ground panting for breath.

"Let's get back to the bar. It's quite enough for today I think." Kushina said to her best friend who nodded as she got back up.

They headed back to where Haku and Mirajane would currently be.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

Giggling was heard everywhere.

Jiraiya was currently with his friend Shiho, the owner of Sorcerer's Weekly observing another model at work, photo-shooting a scene of her in a two-piece bikini suit.

Chroma keying was used to change the background of the light green screen behind the model to a beach scenery for the camera to use in the photo-shoot.

"This one is gold! I mean just look at how her clothing is clinging to her body!" Jiraiya giggled perversely before turning to his friend Shiho, who joined in on the giggling.

Both men were not aware of the heated glare that they were currently receiving from the girl's fuming mother, who was currently sitting down on the chair a few steps away as she heard the both of them.

Shiho looked at his friend, "Jiraiya-san do you want to talk about the publications of the Icha Icha book of yours? I have the papers ready and we can sign off on our deal. I can even hand you the first paycheck if you want." He explained in urgency to which Jiraiya nodded.

Both of them then noticed a slim girl with black hair and blue highlights, wearing a tight blue kimono walking towards them.

"Sure Shiho-san but first, let me teach you the way of the master." The toad sage said with a perverted grin and his friend did nothing but nod hesitantly in response.

The two friends stopped in front of the girl where Jiraiya started things off, "Hello there miss, my name is Tohiro and I am the main interviewer and coordinator of the Sorcerer's Weekly. May I ask you a few questions?" He said to which the girl perked up.

"Sure thing Tohiro-sama!" She chirped.

Jiraiya grinned in response while Shiho got a bit nervous at the situation.

The toad sage took out his 'Research Notebook' and looked at her with a smile, "How old are you, miss?" He asked while turning his hand slightly for her to introduce herself.

The girl chuckled sheepishly in return before saying, "Sorry about that Tohiro-sama. My name is Sara and I am currently 19 years old."

Jiraiya looked at her with a serious expression, "Have you done the naughty?" He asked her with his serious look still intact while a slight giggle escaped Shiho's mouth.

"E-Excuse me?" Sara asked hesitantly in return as she didn't know what more to say.

"Have you done the naughty?" Jiraiya questioned once more in a serious face while his perverted instincts were raging at him to giggle but he quickly shut them up seeing as he had work to do.

Sara looked at him, "I have not but I don't know why this has anything to do with the interview." She answered as she was slightly nerved by being asked such a random yet highly personal question.

"Well-" Jiraiya started as a slight giggle escaped his mouth before continuing, "-do you wanna do it now?" He asked before losing himself in the perverted giggling while Shiho just lost it and also began giggling perversely, to the silent approval of his friend Jiraiya.

"PERVERT!" Sara roared angrily before bashing his head with her fist and stomping out of the room, never to be seen again.

The mother of the model that was sitting nearby got up and rushed towards the fallen Jiraiya and bashed his head in further before shouting, "YOU CORRUPTED MAN!" She finished with a huff and sat back down on her seat with rage in her eyes.

Shiho sighed in relief as he was once again saved from the fury of the women. He looked at his beaten friend in concern but sweatdropped when he saw him getting up again, good as new, much to his relief while the mother that had just attacked the toad sage looked at this with utmost confusion.

"I swear Jiraiya-san you will get killed by your antics someday." Shiho stated with a frown as he didn't want to think that way about his new and quickly close becoming friend.

Jiraiya looked at Shiho with a perverted grin, "If I do get fatally injured, I want it to be by a female that has me cornered with her assets pressing against me, licking off my blood with a predatory smile as she rubs my outsides. You hear me?" He answered before giggling uncontrollably and walking with his friend Shiho towards his office so they could sign off on their deal.

"I hear you Jiraiya-san." Shiho said before a small amount of blood had leaked out of his nostrils from hearing his friend's impressive yet mildly sadistic sexual description.

The both of them stepped into Shiho's office while in the background, the model's mother seethed with unmarked rage at what she just heard.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed furiously before noticing her daughter walking towards her with a concerned face.

The mother waved off her daughter's worries and then the duo headed outside of the office and hopefully, never to be near the sight of the perverted toad sage ever again.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

The bright light diminished and now the duo stood before the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council.

"Ready Naruto-san?" Makarov asked the blonde.

Naruto didn't answer but nodded in return before looking more closely around his surroundings.

In front of him was a building with trees sprouting in the background. The base started out to be of a simple hexagonal design composed of bricks with large square windows. The structure grew drastically larger, extending outwards, taking the shape of a large round and flat capsized dome, which was decorated with dark and geometrical motifs. Above the structure floated ten slightly curved panels as the sides faced outwards, dividing into nine square sections. On the top was a palace which seemed to consist of three main portions, the first being an octagonal tower which was apparently circled by a wide, floating halo. The second was a smaller tower reminiscent of it and the third one was on a shorter building. The roofs were seemingly made of elongated tiles.

Makarov smiled and took Naruto into the meeting hall inside of the building.

Naruto stepped inside the council meeting to see that there were 8 people present in front of him. He stood back and noticed the surrounding areas.

The building's interiors seem to be monumental like the external appearance. To the entrance's right was a highly elaborated wall with square sections marked by massive rectangular pillars, composed of stones and bricks. Carpets covered most of the floor's central part, extending sideways to reach them. To the wall's front and to the entrance's left stood a colonnade consisting of elongated and majestic pillars.

"Honorable members of the magic council. I present to you, **The White Flash** of Fairy Tail, S-class mage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Makarov said before bowing to the people slightly as a form of respect.

The council members gasped in surprise before looking at the young man and each of them stood up one by one to introduce themselves.

The first one was a short elderly man bearing numerous wrinkles and spotted moles over his face. His attire consisted of a shawl and a decorated scarf draping over his shoulders, covering a set of robes tied together by a black belt around his hips.

"I am Yuri of the council." He said with a bow before sitting down.

The second one was tall elderly woman. She wore a cloak and had on a purple turtle-neck. Her most noticeable trait was her long nose which gave her more of a witch-like appearance. She had sandy blond hair, which she tied up into a large ponytail.

"My name is Belno." She introduced herself smugly and sat down.

The third one was a tall middle-aged man who was wearing dark shaded glasses and a cloak with the hood up. He had large thin lips, tan skin, black hair and huge sideburns. He had small eyebrows that pointed downwards which gave him an angry and serious expression.

"Leiji of the council." He said simply.

The fourth one was a short old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reached halfway to his mouth. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

"Yajima!" He exclaimed before sitting back down.

The fifth one was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She had a rather voluptuous figure and she wore a long revealing dress sporting a striped pattern underneath her cloak.

"My name is Ultear Milkovich." She spoke up while looking at the blonde with interest.

The sixth one was a tall gray-haired elderly man with a considerably long beard as well as a mustache. He had pointy ears and wore multiple layers of robes, like the others in the room. Finally, on top of his head he wore a small bat-shaped ornament.

"I am Org." He said flatly.

The seventh one was a short, old man with flat brown hair and wore a light-colored robe. He also had tufts of hair on either side of his head that resemble ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail growing out of his backside which gave him a strong cat-like appearance.

"Michello!" He exclaimed before sitting down.

The last one was a light blue haired young man that dressed himself in an elegant yet simple robe, consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms. He had on a decorated collar on the front over a dark shirt and matching pants.

"I am Siegrain." He stated bluntly.

Naruto nodded with a smile and sat himself down along with Makarov. The council members looked at the blonde with much interest and one of them cleared his throat to begin the conversation.

"So we hear you are becoming one of the most promising mages in Fairy Tail after you received the moniker during the mission you took in Hotu Town." Michello said with the others nodding in agreement.

Naruto looked at everyone in the room before saying, "I understand that it is a great honor to have been given a moniker such as that, so early into my career but I didn't do what I did for the fame nor do I care about that stuff in the slightest. There were people to be saved and I did what I had to." He finished with a warm smile upon the memories of Leah and her cheery attitude.

A few smiled while others had no visual reactions to the answer, something Naruto couldn't care less about. Ever since they heard about Naruto beating Laxus like it was nothing, their curiosity of him grew and when they heard about the new moniker he received on his first mission, they needed to see him as soon as possible. After all, Makarov gave the blonde official S-class status without the usual trials and that does not happen often or in Makarov's case, ever.

"Naruto-san we don't have much on your file other than your mission. What type of magic do you have?" Ultear questioned the blonde.

The female council member started eyeing him up and down with interest. '_Dear God his aura is so damn dominating and he is not at all what he seems. I really need to get to know him on a more personal level sometime_.' Ultear thought to herself before subconsciously licking her lips.

Naruto sighed as he caught onto the council member's hidden incentive to find out more about him. He noticed the way she was looking at him but he paid it no mind.

He looked at her, "I have the power of **Hurricane Magic**." He coolly stated as he didn't want to tell the council members about the **White Dragon Slayer Magic** he was learning under the tutelage of Timaeus just yet. He told only his precious ones and had promised himself to reveal that ability to everyone else upon the mastery of the art and it that would stay that way.

The council members paled in fear with what they heard from the blonde as they couldn't believe that the rumored power of **Hurricane Magic** now lied within the young S-Class mage.

"T-That magic is just a myth!" Org shouted in protest and the others nodded in agreement.

Makarov smirked as he looked at them, "Oh I can assure you all that Naruto-san contains that mythical power and it is one that even Master Mavis Vermillion had feared of in the past because of the legendary strength of what that magic style truly held." He said in a concealed tone of amusement as he finally found a way to make the council members fear him as they would get on his case constantly.

The council members paled further and looked at the blonde with a look of disbelief. Now they knew that there was more to the young man than just meets the eye. He was going to become one of the most powerful mage of all time if he could master the magical style of that legendary art.

"I-I see. Well that is all good and all but what purpose will you use your magic for?" Belno questioned Naruto as she didn't really like the Guild of Fairy Tail much seeing as she thought of them being too destructive in their powers and the others agreed.

Naruto looked at the elderly woman with a blank expression. "What I do with that power is for the Guild to know. I will utilize my strength to protect the Guild of Fairy Tail to my best ability. I know the devastating power that my magic style holds but that doesn't mean I am going to go on a destructive spree everywhere I see fit. What I do is for my Guild and nothing you or the others can say will change that." He finished in a sagely tone, which he would sometimes use to explain things in detail, a little something he had learned from his sensei Jiraiya in the 3 year training trip they took together.

The council members looked at the blonde with interest. This young man was telling them off, while acting so serious at the same time and didn't fear them in the slightest. Having caught onto his strength, they knew that acting harshly against him would be pointless and they didn't want the blonde as an enemy, especially when the young man held the power that even the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail feared.

Ultear was grinning inwardly at hearing Naruto speak. '_My my, I don't think even my manipulative nature would phase this man in the slightest. Oh I have to find out more about you Naruto-kun._' She thought to herself as a blush started to slowly stretch across her features.

"I understand. That is all for now, dismissed." Yajima said as he looked at Naruto who understood and walked out the council chambers, leaving Makarov behind.

Naruto stood outside of the building as he patiently waited for the Master to finish his meeting. He started to look around the surroundings once more while he waited. After 10 minutes or so, Makarov walked out of the building and slowly approached him.

"Let's go Naruto-san." Makarov said with a smile.

Naruto looked over at the Master and gave him a quick nod of approval. The both of them walked towards the portal that formed due to the transporter sending them there. Approaching it further, they were quickly sucked into the portal and were sent back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

(At the bar)

* * *

Kushina and Mikoto stepped into the bar, with their clothes all scrunched up but their hair wasn't all that messed up. They noticed Mirajane and Haku at the counter talking to each other.

"We're back!" Mikoto chirped while looking at the two in front of them who turned around with a bright smile.

"Ohaiyo!" Haku exclaimed before her Mirajane followed suit as they formed unique poses, like Mikoto and Kushina did previously, much to their amusement.

Mikoto and Kushina blinked a few times before falling on the floor laughing hysterically and the two others viewing this were also on the floor as they had lost it themselves. They started to regain their composure when they all saw a few people in the bar watching with confused faces.

Mirajane and Haku quickly grabbed some drinks while Kushina and Mikoto sat down in an empty booth. The Ice Princess and her fellow Guild mate followed suit and placed the drinks on the table to which the other two girls gave a grin before they took the beverages with thanks and quickly gulped it down. They all had themselves a rather nice conversation after that, which they all enjoyed immensely.

"I WANT TO FIGHT HIM NOW!" Roared a newcomer that stepped into the bar.

The girls turned around and sighed as it was Natsu yelling what he wanted to say. However their attention turned towards Lisanna and Lucy who were walking behind the pink haired mage with an annoyed look on their face.

What caught their interest the most was the creature on Lucy's shoulder. It was a small blue creature with a white underbelly. It had pink ears, big black eyes with small thin eyebrows and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. It had a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. The creature's body, along with its head was rectangular shaped.

"Hey guys!" Chirped Lucy with a smile, along with Lisanna who nodded with her own smile in place.

They waved at them and gestured them to sit down when they heard the brash voice again.

"I want to fight that white flash guy!" Natsu whined loudly to which everyone in the room groaned before sinking further into their seats.

"Where is Naruto-san anyways?" Lisanna asked the girls with in a curious tone.

Haku smiled as she looked at the youngest of the Strauss siblings, "Naruto-kun is with Master Makarov as we speak. They had some things to discuss so he'll be back when he's free." She answered before turning her attention towards the others who nodded in agreement.

The newcomers smiled in return, well except for Natsu who was grinning madly at those words as every little detail he heard about the blonde was getting him more pumped up. This was caught by every girl and they just sighed sadly at the enthusiasm as it wasn't going to be received the same way by Naruto. They knew that Natsu didn't stand a chance against the blonde but Natsu wouldn't stop trying. They had to admit that the pink hair mage's brash nature was amusing yet somewhat to be admired.

Kushina turned her attention towards Lucy, "Um… who is that?" She asked as she pointed towards the blue cat-like creature on the blonde haired girl's shoulder. Haku and Mikoto also nodded as they wanted to know about this newcomer as well.

"Oh this is Happy!" Lucy chirped.

"AYE!" Happy exclaimed which made the three kunoichi wide-eyed.

Mikoto gasped loudly before looking at the creature, "You can talk!" She shouted with surprise and the other two kunoichi could do nothing but nod in agreement as they were surprised by this as well.

Happy looked blankly at the black haired woman and then sighed. "A-Aye." He answered before turning towards the other two shocked females and shrugged his shoulders slightly as this was an everyday occurrence or something.

The three kunoichi regained their composures and then accepted this event like it was nothing and were about to start up with conversing with the newcomers before they heard the same loud voice.

"I WANT TO FIGHT HIM NOW!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs making everyone cover their ears.

The girls could only facepalm at the pink haired mage's antics before glaring at him ferociously making him step back in fear with Happy by his side. After that, they just began to talk to each other pleased that there wouldn't be any interruptions from Natsu while they were having their precious girl talks.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

"Great! Everything seems to be in order." Shiho said as he took the signed papers of the deal with him and his friend before taking out a piece of paper.

"Here you are Jiraiya-san!" He exclaimed happily as he handed him the paper.

The toad sage observed it and his eyes went wide. He looked at his friend, "10 M-Million Jewels!?" He asked Shiho while stuttering, trying to come up with an explanation.

Shiho laughed in response. "Jiraiya-san this will be the first of the many we will receive. I am sure this book will be one of the best sellers around here so we can work on releasing new ones." He told his friend who was nodding dumbly at what he was hearing.

Jiraiya's facial expressions changed rather quickly as he began to think more deeply on the matter.

The toad sage really wanted to find out more about the Dark Guilds he heard about from Master Makarov as it had him slightly worried. If they were anything like the Akatsuki in the Elemental Nations then the people of Earthland had a lot to be concerned about.

"Say Shiho-san how would you like to help me establish a spy network?" Jiraiya questioned his friend seriously.

Shiho had only seen that serious look on his friend's face a few times and that showed the importance of the question. The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly found the toad sage to be someone he could trust with anything and that was strange because he was a rather well established businessman who didn't really press on friendly matters much. However Jiraiya showed him how to liberate himself from that.

Shiho looked at his friend with the same serious expression, "I am willing to do anything to help out with what you are planning Jiraiya-san. I'll make the necessary financial arrangements. Now what do I need to know about this spy network and what will its main focus revolve around?" He said before leaning back on his chair and eying his friend intently.

Jiraiya formed a rather rare smile on his face and looked away for a second before turning his attention back towards his friend who was so willing to help out in the cause.

"Well here is everything I have planned…"

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Naruto and Makarov appeared in the conference room as the light dissipated from the transporter.

"Well that certainly was eventful, Naruto-san." Makarov mused before looking at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled in return, "I completely agree, Master. Oh and I have one more thing that I wanted to talk to you about." He said as his attention was fully turned towards the leader of Fairy Tail.

Makarov nodded and turned his hand slightly for the blonde to continue with what he was going to say.

"Master, there was this law known as the Clan Restorations Act of the Elemental Nations, where the others and I are from, the place you recall us telling you about when we first arrived at the Guild. This certain law illustrated that if a shinobi of age, was the last of his clan or had a certain bloodline that would prove to be useful to the village he was from, then he would have to be enforced into the law. This means that he would be used to repopulate the clan by marrying a certain number of women." Naruto told Makarov who was getting wide-eyed with what he was hearing.

Makarov looked at Naruto, "The term you are looking for, is polygamy, which is described for one to be in a relationship with multiple partners. Also, we don't have the Clan Restorations Act in Earthland." He responded as he didn't really know why the blonde was asking about this sort of information.

Naruto nodded in understanding but was immediately depressed with the news. This would mean that he would have to pick one of the girls and he didn't know how to react to that.

Mikoto helped him throughout his childhood and she was like a mother-figure to him in the past for a while. She quickly became his sister-figure after that when they would prank some arrogant people in the village. Upon the later years Naruto felt something towards her and didn't know what it was at the time and now he realized that he was attracted to her, even though she was much older than him. Now he doesn't really need to care about the age difference because Mikoto was the same age that she died and Naruto was 12 years older now. Both of them were feeling a connection towards each other.

Next was Haku who was always caring towards him. She was older than him when she died and she's younger than him now considering the fact she stayed the same age in the afterlife. Naruto felt horrible when Haku died from Kakashi's jutsu because it had left him heartbroken. He had got over that after a long time but if he chose someone other than Haku, then the ice user would break down and he knew that for a fact. Haku was always so loving towards him and he just couldn't do that to her. However if he chose to start a relationship with her, then how would Mikoto feel? It was getting really complicated.

Then there was his birthmother, Kushina. Now if there was any other moment in time, Naruto would not even think about considering thinking about this. Kushina died the day he was born and they had just reunited after 19 years. He remembered that the Hyuuga clan would marry within the family at times but this wasn't really what he was thinking about at all. He tried time and time again to think of her as a mother but seeing as Kushina was only 6 years older than him now, it was getting rather hard to think of her that way. This was getting even more complicated than before so he needed time to think about it.

All three girls agreed to come along with him to Earthland and he would be damned if he would let them get hurt by anyone but what he was feeling now was that this information would hurt them the most. How could he tell his precious ones that he would have to choose between them and leave things like that especially when he knew damn well that they were having feelings towards him?

No! That was definitely not an option.

The blonde was snapped back to reality when he noticed Makarov looking at him in concern. He waved the Master's concerns off as he informed him that he was just thinking about something. Makarov nodded before smiling and then looked at him with a serious expression before opening his mouth.

"However…"

* * *

(At the bar)

* * *

The girls were talking to each other while an annoyed Natsu and rather calm Happy were sitting a few seats away in the background. That was when everyone noticed Elfman walking into the bar.

The girls smiled as they looked over at the newcomer heading towards them who smiled back.

"Hey otouto!" Mirajane chirped happily at her little brother who blinked before grinning widely.

"Mira-nee! Do you know where Naruto-san is currently?" Elfman asked his older sister.

Mirajane smiled, "Naruto-san is currently at the Master's office. However he has been there for a rather long time now and I don't know when he will get back." She answered to which the other girls nodded in agreement as they wanted to know what had happened to the blonde.

Just then walked in, the man in question who had a big smile on his face as he looked over the people in the bar. The girls immediately perked up at the sight of Naruto walking towards them as they were having a conversation about him and had been talking about him for a while now.

"Hey Naruto-san/Naruto-kun!" The girls shouted happily in unison before noticing they had called out the blonde at the same time and chuckled sheepishly upon realizing it.

Naruto chuckled in return at the sight as he waved at them. "Sorry I took so long. I was with the Master in his office for a while but the magic council wanted to see me so I had to get dragged along to see what they wanted to talk to me about. It was a rather bore if you ask me." He said to them before sighing at the lengthy conversations he had to endure the entire day.

Lisanna, Mirajane and Lucy tensed at the mention of the magic council, along with Elfman. Naruto didn't know why that was so he questioned them about it. The three kunoichi were also curious and so they wanted to hear about what the other girls and the male Strauss brother had to say.

"It all started with Eisenwald, a former Dark Guild that once specialized in assassinations. Since it was disbanded by the magic council, Eisenwald wanted to get revenge on the Legal Guilds. They attempted to do so through the use of a deadly magic flute called Lullaby. However Natsu, Gray and Erza-chan and I were able to easily defeat the demon flute and it currently is in the magic council's hands now. The vast majority of the members of Eisenwald were defeated by Erza-chan with ease." Mirajane explained before taking a short pause so Naruto and the three kunoichi could let the information sink in.

Naruto and the girls were rather intrigued with Erza's prowess to be able to beat most of the Dark Guild members like that. Naruto gave Mirajane a nod to continue with what she was going to say.

Mirajane gave a nod of her own, "The magic council came to Erza-chan to try and arrest her for the damages she made during her job in destroying Eisenwald and Lullaby. However it was through the quick thinking of Master Makarov, Lisanna-chan, Natsu and I for vouching for Erza-chan that she didn't get arrested. Erza-chan believed that the council was only doing this as they wanted to have someone responsible about the Lullaby case and thus tried to make her the scapegoat. That plan failed and they fumed upon realizing it but they have a lot of power so it wouldn't surprise me if they were to have come up with another way to arrest Erza-chan but fortunately, we were lucky." She finished explaining before sighing sadly at the past event.

Lisanna frowned upon hearing that time as she knew everything what happened. Mirajane and the others were really happy that the Master came through for them when he did.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were shocked to hear this. They remembered that the magic council were respectable people and would never do something like what they were listening to. They figured that too much power was going through their head and were starting to worry about Naruto having to go to that meeting with Master Makarov to the magic council to talk with them.

Naruto nodded at the information. "It's exactly what I thought. I knew there was more going on in that council because I could feel the negativity rolling off from the council members while I was giving my explanations but they won't do a thing against me because they know fighting me will prove to be pointless. They were trying their best to find something to get me infuriated but as one that can roll with the punches, I simply beat them at their own game. They are of no concern for now." He said before looking over at the relieved faces of the girls and smiled.

That was when they all saw Natsu slowly making his way towards the group. All of a sudden, Natsu rushed towards Naruto and tried punching him in the face, "Take that!" The pink haired mage yelled.

"That wouldn't hurt me even if you tried dipping that measly fist in a bucket of acid and launched it down my throat, Natsu. Try harder." Came a mocking voice from behind Natsu.

The pink haired mage went wide-eyed with shock and turned around to see an amused Naruto looking at him intently, while everyone else was laughing hysterically. Natsu fumed with rage and charged at Naruto again only to have the blonde once again appear behind him.

Natsu's anger only increased by the passing seconds of Naruto's antics. "FIGHT ME!" He roared while glaring at the blonde and pointed his finger furiously at him.

Naruto stopped his laughing and looked intently at Natsu, "No I will not fight you because you do not prove strong enough to face me. You don't really think before you pick your fights, Natsu. You do not have the power to beat Erza-san and you definitely can't beat Laxus, the arrogant fool that I humiliated with ease. With that in mind, how can you hope to defeat me?" He explained to the pink haired mage who went deep into thought with those words and everyone nodded in agreement.

Natsu knew that Erza could beat him and that Laxus was stronger than Erza. Naruto had Laxus outclassed throughout the whole fight so there was no possible way that he could defeat Naruto.

"Tsk! You will fight me later then!" Natsu yelled as he looked at the blonde with a new spark in his eyes before stepping outside the bar with Happy.

Everyone smiled at the pink haired mage, especially Naruto who nodded in approval.

Naruto now realized that Natsu would become stronger with his words and would train harder and find a real purpose of growing strong. Haku told him that protecting his precious ones gave reasons to become strong and that's how he was here of all places. That lesson helped him grow powerful.

"That was such a manly speech, Naruto!" Elfman shouted with his chest puffed out as he smiled proudly.

Naruto groaned along with the others at the male Strauss sibling's antics, especially the man's sisters. Lisanna and Mirajane facepalmed at their brother's words as it was getting really repetitive to hear him say that but surprisingly it never got any less amusing.

Naruto nodded before he started to converse with the girls. That was when Elfman approached him, "Hey Naruto-san I want you to come along with me on a mission." He said in a pleading voice.

Naruto frowned. "Can't you ask anyone else Elfman? I wanna relax for a while you know." He replied but that wasn't the problem.

He was starting to worry about his mental health if he kept on hearing how much a 'man' he was from the male Strauss sibling and that concerned him greatly.

"Come on! It's a simple delivery mission and we'll be back in a few hours anyways. We just have to take a letter I already collected from the client to a hotel in Mahogany Town which is like an hour walk from here so what do you say? Be a man!" Elfman explained once again in the same pleading tone which made Naruto growl in annoyance and everyone else chuckle in amusement.

Naruto looked at him, "Alright Elfman, let's go." He replied as he knew that his fellow mage wasn't going to give up until he agreed with him so there was no point in arguing as he simply wasn't in the mood for debates.

Elfman grinned maniacally. "What a manly decision!" He yelled to which Naruto deadpanned.

'_Arggh! Is this how Gai and Lee were truly like?_' Naruto thought to himself sadly.

The girls giggled at the scene but knew that the blonde would be leaving the bar now. "We'll see you back home Naruto-kun as all of us are going to be heading there in an half an hour or so!" Kushina said before looking over at the other girls who nodded with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and waved them off and headed off towards the place that Elfman was supposed to head off to for his mission. They quickly made their way outside the Guild, passing by Magnolia Town and rushed forward into the distance.

* * *

(With Naruto and Elfman)

* * *

The two were currently heading towards Mahogany Town where the hotel they were assigned to go to, in delivering the letter to the client would be.

Naruto was moving in a moderate speed as his ninja stamina let him continue forward when he noticed that Elfman was panting for breath.

"N-Naruto-san! Let's stop by that bar as need some refreshment. Your speed is too manly!" Elfman shouted before pointing towards the bar nearby to which Naruto just gave him a nod.

The blonde could understand that the mage didn't really have the stamina required and wondered why he didn't opt for any other means of travel to go to the location as it would have been easier. However shaking off those thoughts, he headed towards the bar with Elfman right behind him. They entered the bar and sat down in an empty booth where the waitress was walking towards them.

"What will you have?" She questioned the two men.

Naruto looked at her, "I'll just have juice while my friend here will have water." He told her before turning towards Elfman who nodded with a smile.

The waitress walked away after listening to what they wanted and went to the counter to grab the two men the drinks they wanted. She put the drinks on a tray and was walking back towards her customers.

Naruto and Elfman were busy talking and then out of nowhere, "Man-o-man! Naruto-san your stamina was so manly!" The male Strauss sibling exclaimed with a proud face.

This was about the same time when the waitress was approaching the two men and had listened in on their conversation. She giggled before placing the drinks on the table. "There is a room out back if you two wanna… you know…" The waitress finished with a mischievous wink.

Naruto blinked a few times before he realized what the waitress was implying. He immediately glared at her with ice cold eyes which made her flinch in fear as she gulped nervously and slowly walked away with sweat dripping down her forehead. She quickly ran back to the counter in fear of the blonde.

'_Maybe I was wrong about thinking that. God I hope he doesn't kill me!_' The waitress thought to herself as sweat continued to drip before wiping it off with a towel she had by the counter.

"**DAMN IT ELFMAN-BAKA!**" Naruto roared viciously at his fellow mage with a heated glare which made the mage gulp in fear as he also caught onto what the waitress was trying to say.

Elfman paled as he knew how powerful the blonde was, "That was so unmanly of her." He muttered out loud to which Naruto scoffed as his glare softened, making the Strauss sibling sigh in relief.

Naruto drank the juice and placed the necessary amount on the table before getting up. "Let's go." He said emotionlessly to which Elfman quickly got up and followed the blonde as he was scared what would happen if Naruto actually got mad at him.

'_Never piss off Naruto-san. He's __**too**__ much of a man._' He thought to himself with a shiver and darted out the door of the bar.

The both of them quickly made their way towards Mahogany Town to where the hotel would be. After ten minutes of them running in the direction of the hotel, they noticed a large group of people in the vicinity which made them confused so they picked up their pace considerably.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked one of the people that were surrounding the entrance of the hotel upon approaching the hotel.

The man looked heatedly at him, "Get lost! This doesn't concern you!" He shouted with the others nodding in agreement.

Naruto's facial expressions turned emotionless and his eyes turned ice cold, making the people gasp as they were now seeing a person that would kill them if they didn't step out of the way.

"Move now or I will end you where you stand." Naruto said coldly which made the people spread out in fear as they stepped away from the blonde.

Naruto being the ninja by nature rushed by the window and jumped in while Elfman walked towards the front entrance of the hotel.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY OR THIS BITCH DIES!"

Naruto landed inside and his eyes narrowed when he saw a man holding a knife above to a woman's head as he was moving the knife closer to her neck, while yelling out his demands. There were two men at the counter, collecting the money while two others looked to be guarding the front entrance. Naruto quickly took out his tri-pronged kunai and threw it towards the man holding the woman hostage.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

With a flash of white, Naruto disappeared from his position and reappeared in front of the man with the same flash and gripped the thug's hand tightly, as he crushed the bones making the man scream in pain. He looked at the man with a furious glare who paled in fear before screaming again.

"You threatened to kill that woman. Why should I not end your existence right now so no one has to get bothered by the likes of you ever again?" He asked coldly which sent chills down the man's spine as he was now sweating bullets.

The man looked at him, "Please don't kill me!" He cried in protest but was only kicked to the stomach, knocking him out cold.

Naruto turned his attention towards the two men at the counter who were shaking in their boots as they witnessed their leader get taken down so quickly. Upon viewing the cold expression on the newcomer's face, they started to fear for their lives. Before they could think further about the blonde attacker, he vanished into thin air and all of a sudden they felt a soaring pain in their stomachs.

"AAAHHH!" They both screamed in agony before passing out in pain. The last thing they witnessed before falling into darkness, was the blonde glaring at them with the same killer look.

Naruto laughed inwardly as that was only a love tap for him. Those common thugs were amongst the weakest of foes that Naruto had ever had to fight.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down with the two men guarding it, sent flying into a wall rendering them unconscious.

"DON'T FORGET ABO-!" Elfman shouted before getting cut off as he noticed the scene before him, not even noticing the two men that were guarding the door previously on the floor knocked out cold.

"Call the authorities and have these fools arrested." Naruto stated with a calmer expression which made everyone around him sigh in relief.

"T-Thank you." The woman that was being held captive muttered. Naruto smiled and helped her from her position, to which she thanked him greatly for it.

Naruto looked at his Guild mate, "Deliver that letter so we can move on from here." He said to him in a serious voice before leaving the hotel.

Elfman nodded with a bright smile as he went to the shocked woman at the counter and asked her about the man who he was supposed to deliver the letter to.

After delivering the letter, Elfman was about to leave when he started to pick up on people talking.

"Who was that guy?"

"I think his name was Naruto."

"B-Baka! That was **The White Flash** of Fairy Tail!"

"WHAT!? That's so awesome!"

"He's so dreamy!"

These were the voices of the people inside the hotel that had witnessed the blonde in action. Now faster than ever, the moniker of Naruto was spreading throughout Earthland.

Elfman smirked. "What a manly reputation!" He said to himself before exiting the hotel and heading back home. He met Naruto on the outside and the two of them rushed back home at top speed.

Upon reaching the Guild, Naruto and Elfman separated to go to their own homes.

"That was the manliest mission ever Naruto!" Elfman shouted in the distance to which Naruto sighed as he heard this but continued his way towards home where the others would currently be.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Naruto arrived inside where he saw Mirajane, Lisanna, Mikoto, Kushina and Haku sitting down in the lounge talking to each other.

The girls noticed Naruto walking inside and were about to warmly give him a welcome when they saw the look of annoyance on his face.

Mirajane approached him, "Naruto-san how was the mission with Elfman-otouto?" She asked him with concern as she also noticed the expression dotted on the blonde's face.

Naruto froze as he started to recall what the waitress had said earlier.

"_There is a room out back…"_

He turned to her with a glare making her step back slightly. "I don't wish to disclose the details." He said frankly which really raised concerns of the others.

Lisanna came up to him, "Elfman-nii didn't bother you too much did he, Naruto-san?" She asked to which the others nodded as they really wanted to know what was going on.

Naruto froze once more as he remembered the conversation again.

"…_if you two wanna… you know…"_

Naruto's glare returned making the others on edge. "Sorry I don't want to say. I'll be going to bed." He told the girls in the room before walking upstairs to where he would get some rest from that mission.

"Is Naruto-kun going to be alright?" Haku asked the other girls in the room as she was really starting to get worried about Naruto.

It wasn't like him to react this way towards them so something must had happened during the mission but the problem was that they didn't know what was wrong with the blonde.

Mikoto looked at the others, "I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning." She said to which they all nodded with a smile.

Lucy, Lisanna and Mirajane left the household after having a fun time talking to their friends but they were still worried about the blonde that was had a look that wasn't to be trifled with when they asked about the mission. Hopefully he would be back to normal and would tell them what happened tomorrow.

Jiraiya walked in later into the home when he realized that everyone had gone upstairs, so he went to his own room to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Naruto crashed on his bed and drifted to sleep where he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(Inside of the mindscape)

* * *

Timaeus was waiting patiently for his apprentice to show up when a bright light enveloped the area and he saw that Naruto had appeared with a rather disturbed look on his face.

"**Naruto what's wrong?**" The leader of White Dragons asked in concern.

Naruto looked at his sensei, "I don't wanna talk about it." He said before glaring slightly at him recalling what the waitress said once again, leaving only a more confused than ever Timaeus as a result.

"**Alright kid let's start training to get your mind off whatever it is that's got you all worked up.**" Timaeus voiced before getting into his stance.

Naruto nodded with a smile and got into his own stance.

The master and student charged each other for another two weeks of training inside in the mindscape.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmmm? I don't wanna talk about it. Hahaha! I hope you all liked the chapter and I'm pleased that you guys liked the one before with Naruto's new moniker revealed. Oh and I am so proud to say that the first story I've ever written has now reached 100,000+ words and it's all because of you guys that it has even reached this point so I have only two things to voice. THANK YOU!**

**This chapter showed the advancements of Haku and Mikoto into a relationship with Naruto with Kushina a little behind hers as she is trying to figure out what to do. Mirajane is somewhat on the same page. I like to show progress in the relationships and slowly, gradually increasing their time together. I won't show that Naruto looks at a girl and beds her in the chapter as how can that be realistic? Oh and the chapter was not based on much action but about everyone finding out more about Earthland and the council from Naruto, as well as the fact that in this story Erza never got sent to jail from the Eisenwald and Lullaby scenario by the council as Makarov intervened so that is a change in the story. The next one will have more action than this one and hopefully fill the adventurous void from this one. The deal with why Naruto didn't leave Leah with the kunai is in this chapter. I wouldn't have written it down like that if I didn't think about doing so.**

**Well thanks again for the reviews my awesome people, you're a man! Lol. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Later! :)**


	14. Calm before the Storm

**Okay! Here we are at the 14****th**** chapter of the story. I was so pleased to have the story hit 100,000+ words with the previous chapter and the goal will only get further. Thanks again for liking the chapters so far and for being so cool with your comments. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Morning struck the household and Naruto stepped downstairs after taking a shower. His skills in the **White Dragon Slayer Magic** were getting better by the day and it wasn't going to be long until he would be able to master the ability in the mindscape. Naruto was sad that his sensei would have to leave soon but that was what was talked about from the start and he had to accept that.

His **Hurricane Magic** was on the same level as before as he didn't even bother training with it. He wanted to have his first magic style mastered first before he could even begin to focus on his second one. There was so much to do with in that magic style because of the fact that it is highly destructive in power, takes a lot of precise control to master because of the fact that he didn't know how to control the power of the magic the first time. He would need a lot of practice and that only happen once his training under Timaeus could get complete.

In the living room, he noticed everyone at the dining room eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" The three kunoichi chirped cheerfully in unison while Jiraiya gave him a smile.

Naruto looked at them with a smile, "Good morning everyone." He said warmly.

The blonde's attention turned towards the three kunoichi in the room and a bright smile escaped his features at what Master Makarov had told him the day before.

"_However… if you were to establish a clan status here in Fairy Tail, you can take on multiple wives. Let me further explain. Establishing a clan in a Guild has a requirement that you have to be an official S-class mage, which you already are. The reason of a clan to get built is that it solidifies your rank in the Guild, thus proving your loyalty that you will not defect the Guild under any circumstance. You will also have to have to get an approval of the entire magic council as a whole as well, which makes it the trickiest part of the whole scenario. Next to the King in power, lies the magic council. If you were to raise a point that you want to establish a clan in the Guild, for whatever reason you can think of, then the council will have to take a vote. They are already respecting you so if you could make them understand why you want the status of the clan, they might agree and have it forwarded to the Kingdom of Fiore to finalize. After that, you can take on multiple wives as the clan leader is allowed to do so, __although if you do not wish to take on multiple wives, you do not have to__. Gildarts Clive was the only one offered this position in the past but he refused to 'deal with anything__ that held leadership positions or something that added responsibility' to him, even though he was a womanizer and the magic council figured that it would be a good way to reel him in to establishing clan status in the Fairy Tail Guild. I__ don't know what you're thinking Naruto-san but if you really want to do this, then give it your best shot."_

Of course he wanted to. That was the whole reason for him asking such an awkward thing in the presence of the Master himself. He had the information required on how to move on into his relationships but he had to think of a reason he could give, in order to establish the clan status. Thinking further about it, Naruto couldn't find any reasoning but he wouldn't give up trying to do so. Until he voiced the reasoning to the council and they accepted it, he couldn't be with any one of them so he had a lot of work to do. The only question was, would the girls accept having to share him?

Naruto snapped back to reality when he saw the others looking at him with concern. "I was just thinking about something, don't worry about it." He told them and they settled down as they accepted the reasoning.

"Well gaki I need to get going. I have an early meeting with my friend that I have to attend to, so I will see you all later." Jiraiya said to his former apprentice before waving everyone off and heading out the door to see Shiho at his office. There was much to discuss about the spy network he wanted to set up.

Naruto and the others waved back at the retreating toad sage and smiled. Naruto served himself some breakfast and happily indulged in the delicious meal. After Naruto cleaned the dishes, the three kunoichi and the blonde sat down in the lounge.

Haku turned her attention towards Naruto, "So Naruto-kun what happened yesterday that had you in such a bad mood?" She asked as she was rather curious and the others nodded in agreement with the ice user as they didn't know what to make of it either.

"Oh it was just that when Elfman and I were on that mission, I was getting rather annoyed by his antics. It was like watching Gai and Lee train, shouting about their 'youth' and whatnot." Naruto answered her before looking at the other two girls, not mentioning the part about the waitress that made him furious the night before.

Haku, Mikoto and Kushina laughed hysterically and nodded as they understood what the blonde was talking about. All of them having seen Naruto's past life, saw how the two green wearing duo were like and it was amusing to say the least.

Naruto chuckled in return and then Kushina turned on the television to see what was going on in. The images on the box distorted before they set into a singular image of a news reporter.

"…_**The White Flash**__** has struck again. Yes you heard it! The White Flash was spotted yesterday in a hotel inside Mahogany Town where he saved a woman being held hostage and apprehended the criminals behind it. The people in the hotel have spread more rumors around the entire town about their blonde savior and now, everyone is wondering the same thing. Where will he flash to next? Stay tuned for more right after this short break.**_"

"I didn't know that this happened during your mission, Naruto-kun!" Mikoto exclaimed while looking at the blonde.

Naruto looked back at her, "Yeah that was the only upside to that mission actually." He answered with a smile making the others smile in return.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were watching the news with a delighted look. They now knew that Naruto would get more famous as time passed and they were really happy about that. He was finally getting acknowledged as the hero he truly was and the girls couldn't be more proud of the blonde.

'_Good for you Naruto-kun!_' They blissfully thought to themselves.

Naruto however knew that this was getting really out of control as it has only been two days since he was given the moniker and everyone was onto him. Of course he was happy to get recognized for his accomplishments as a mage of the Guild but it would be better if there wasn't the obvious downside.

"Oh great, now I'll have fan girls." He muttered out loud before sighing sadly.

This was heard by the three kunoichi who were now seething with rage. They growled in unison, "Those damn hussies!" while leaking killing intent at the thought of those damn girls chasing after Naruto, while the blonde himself was chuckling amusingly at their reaction of the possibility.

Naruto turned to them, "Hey girls, let's go to the bar to meet up with Mirajane-san. It would be nice to relax for a day from the missions I've took these past two days." He said to which the girls nodded happily in agreement to his words.

Haku turned off the television and then walked back towards the hallway where the main door was and headed outside with the others. They travelled through town where everyone started whispering things while looking at Naruto intently and everyone in the group realized it. Naruto sighed as this was going to become, like Shikamaru Nara, of the people of Konoha that cared for him would say, 'troublesome' and simply walked forward. The girls walked behind him with a cold expression while they eyed the females that were looking at the blonde with lust and seethed at the sight. 'Troublesome' indeed.

Their walk led them to the bar. Upon entering the nice establishment, everyone noticed Mirajane, Lisanna and Lucy sitting down talking to each other.

"Hey Mira-chan!" Mikoto said happily as she looked at the silverette with a smile.

The girls sitting down in the booth turned to see the newcomers and smiled brightly in return. "Hello everyone!" Mirajane chirped to which the two others with her followed suit before noticing that Naruto was also there and that caused their smile to deepen.

The three kunoichi and the blonde grinned in response before sitting down in the booth. The girls were talking to each other while Naruto chipped in wherever he felt the need to do so and just listened on.

"So Naruto-san I've noticed that a lot of people know who you are now as you're getting rather popular from your moniker **The White Flash** that's been on the news lately." Lucy said while looking at Naruto with a smile.

Mirajane and Lisanna also smiled while nodding as they had heard the news as well and the rumors were spreading at a rapid pace.

Naruto turned his attention towards the blonde girl, "Yes I've heard all about it. I enjoy the people looking at me with respect but I don't want to be worshipped like that. I'd rather just people acknowledge my efforts without treating me like a deity or something." He said before getting annoyed by the thought of people setting up fan clubs under his name which he knew was going to happen.

The girls looked at him with a bright smile.

The three kunoichi knew about Naruto's nature so they weren't all that surprised by the answer. However that didn't mean that they didn't respect him with how he thought about these matters.

Mirajane, Lisanna and Lucy were hearing this in awe. The mages knew that if there was any other person, they would have jumped for the chance to become famous like that so quickly but Naruto was a totally different story. He wanted to remain humble even throughout his quick pacing accomplishments.

"So Naruto-san what happened yesterday on the mission with Elfman-nii that had you all depressed?" Lisanna questioned the blonde as she was still curious about what happened.

Mirajane nodded as well seeing as she was rather confused by that as well while Lucy was simply confused as she didn't know what Lisanna was talking about. The three kunoichi giggled which added to the other girls' confusion.

Naruto looked at them blankly, "I had to hear how much of a 'man' I was, the whole time. That's what." He answered before sighing sadly once again at the recollection of the mission he took with Elfman, once again not mentioning the part that had him infuriated the night before.

Mirajane, Lucy and Lisanna blinked a few times before they held their ribs laughing hysterically, the three kunoichi followed as hearing it once wasn't enough while Naruto sighed further at the girls' antics.

After regaining their composure, Mirajane got up and brought them all refreshments much to their gratitude. They leaned into their seats and began conversing with each other.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

"I completely agree with the reasoning for the spy network Jiraiya-san and I am more than happy to provide you with the necessary financial funding required to set it up. These evil organizations known as Dark Guilds sound more dangerous than just what their names imply so I am on board with your plan. I even have some connections in neighboring towns because of my business so I can help out further." Shiho said with a smile while looking at his friend Jiraiya.

The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly had just heard why the toad sage was so adamant about setting up his spy network and his methods were truly magnificent. With this spy network in operation, the Fairy Tail Guild could grow even stronger and that meant that Shiho's business would bloom further. This was a win-win situation for the both of them so he had no reason of not agreeing.

Jiraiya could do nothing but smile at his friend. He turned to him, "Thank you so much for agreeing to the set-up Shiho-san. Now with this in full operation, we can get the information about the Dark Guilds that have been slowly making their way into darkness as I've heard and we can stop them!" He exclaimed with his smile never leaving his features.

The toad sage was happy that he had met Shiho when he did. The man was full of heart, even when others didn't really see it that way. Jiraiya knew that the businessman had to act his part so he didn't have much friends in his line of work but the toad sage had slowly brought him out of that.

Shiho nodded with a pleased look. "No problems at all Jiraiya-san! On a separate note, I've had been receiving calls these past two days about **The White Flash** and it's getting me annoyed. The people want me to set up an interview with the man but my crew and I have no idea where to look. He doesn't really seem to be around the Guild much so it is that much harder trying to get a hold of him." He told his friend before sighing sadly at the failed attempts to get the rumored man for his magazine.

Jiraiya perked up at the name. '_White Flash?_' He thought to himself before realizing who his friend was talking about. It was his former apprentice Naruto and that made him chuckle inwardly.

He looked at Shiho with amusement, "I know who the person you're looking for is and honestly, I could possibly bring him here for an interview as well." He said before smirking at the look of belief on his friend's face when he told him this information.

"R-Really Jiraiya-san? You could actually do that!?" Shiho asked with excitement building in his voice seeing as his company could get a major boost of publishing an article with the man.

Jiraiya nodded with a smile before his facial expressions got serious. "I could do that. However I want to state some terms for this little deal. Firstly, I want to have a photo-shoot with the hottest models you have, in the most revealing clothing possible. Second, I want for each of those mentioned models to give me a massage in the same revealing clothing and for it to be video filmed. Lastly, I want for them to partake in a little fashion show so I could do more of my research." The toad sage explained in a serious tone while in his head, a chibi version of himself was giggling so perversely that the chibi got his head bashed in by an invisible force which could only be described as female ghosts losing themselves to rage.

"Done! Just get me the man my company is looking for and you'll get everything you want! Plus, we need to have your research on full force if we want to publish the next Icha Icha book." Shiho exclaimed happily before thinking more about the requests his friend made and a nosebleed formed as a result.

Jiraiya instantly hugged Shiho crying tears of joy, much to Shiho's confusion. He wiped them off after separating from the hug and then patted his 'Research Notebook' in a loving manner seeing as his baby would get well fed from all the research.

'_My baby is going to get all grown up. I'm so happy!_' He thought to himself before crying again.

Shiho now understood what the toad sage was thinking about and he let out a perverted giggle making Jiraiya turn around with more tears rolling down his cheek.

"You're well on your way on learning the ways of the master, Shiho-san. I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed before hugging the man once again however this time, Shiho smiled brightly and let out a few tears of his own at the comment.

"T-Thank you Jiraiya-san." He said to him with his smile still intact.

Jiraiya looked at him with a grin, "From now on, you're my apprentice Shiho-kun." He replied back with a soft voice making the man gasp in surprise.

"H-Hai Jaraiya-sensei!" Shiho tearfully answered back.

Now the toad sage had another apprentice, only this one would learn the true legendary art of the SUPER pervert however, neither one of them were aware of the growls heard from up above.

* * *

(Back at the bar)

* * *

The group was happily talking to each other as they had been discussing a lot of things.

Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other before nodding, "Hey Mira-chan! Kushina-chan and I want to take an A-class job seeing as we aren't official S-class mages yet. Should we get the mission statement from the bulletin board outside?" Mikoto questioned Mirajane while Kushina was nodding eagerly as the both of them really wanted to complete some missions.

"Yep! Just grab the mission statement and I will sign you both off." Mirajane chirped happily and it didn't even take the two kunoichi a second before they were out the door.

Everyone chuckled at the excitement the two girls had upon hearing that from Mirajane. It didn't even take them 5 minutes before the both of them returned into the bar and placed a piece of paper on the table in front of Mirajane.

"You two want to take on your first job?" Naruto asked before looking at the blackette and redhead with a smile to see how eager the both of them were for taking a mission.

Kushina nodded happily, "Yes I really want to see how much better I'm getting and Mikoto-chan feels the same way. This way we can improve on our teamwork seeing as we will be working on it on a more practical manner. This also can help out with our magic abilities too." She answered with a bright smile which Mikoto shared as she was getting really interested about heading out too.

Naruto smiled in return and Haku did the same thing. Both of them were happy for the two women as they could possibly regain their titles they held in the Elemental Nations within Earthland.

Mirajane looked at the paper with interest before reading it out loud.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Rank:** A-class.

**Location:** Aumsville Town.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station towards Acela Town. From there, proceed by walk towards Aumsville Town as there are no stations in Aumsville Town.

**Details:** A group of thugs have been holding some of the townspeople hostage. Upon arriving to Aumsville, please head towards the Giovani Center and ask for 'Lilith'.

**Reward:** 425,000 Jewels.

* * *

"It doesn't seem that tough of a mission. Measly thugs won't really pose much threat to either of you so it's an easy enough job." Mirajane said before signing the paper and handing it back to the two kunoichi.

Mikoto and Kushina grinned as they took the paper with thanks and stepped back slightly. Naruto handed them over a wad of bills to cover the train ticket costs as well as extra cash for them to eat or rest along the way if the journey took longer than they originally thought. The two kunoichi thanked him wholeheartedly and got more excited by the second to take on their first mission.

The both of them stood in front of the others in the room, "We'll see you all when we get back!" They exclaimed in unison before rushing out the door leaving behind the others that were waving back at their retreating figures.

"Will they be alright?" Lucy asked as she was concerned for the two of them.

Everyone else smiled, "They'll be fine. Those two will prove to be more than a match for some measly thugs." Naruto explained and Lucy smiled in return and gave him a nod of approval.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Kushina)

* * *

The two kunoichi were rushing in the distance and had left the Guild a few moments ago. They were now circling Magnolia Town where they would catch hold of the train. They looked around for a while before noticing the train station in the corner and they darted towards the area.

Reaching it, they asked the ticket counter when the next train to Acela Town was to leave and were pleased to hear that it wasn't going to leave for another 30 minutes. They happily paid for their tickets and walked towards the train.

Upon entering the train, they sat down in a booth near the back and leaned into their seats.

"So Mikoto-chan do you want to strategize beforehand?" Kushina asked her friend as she formed a slight thinking pose while Mikoto nodded in agreement with her words.

Mikoto looked at her, "Well we know that the thugs have been holding the people hostage so that means they will be cautious in their security. What we can do is sneak in using our ninja capabilities in order to infiltrate the hideout where the townspeople are being held." She explained before looking at her friend who smiled as she was thinking along the same lines.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. We will now be departing for Acela Town. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. We will arrive at our destination in about 1 hour and 15 minutes.**"

Kushina and Mikoto glanced at each other while they heard the announcement on the train and leaned further into their seats. They had a little over an hour to rest up so they took the chance.

The next stop was going to be where they would walk onwards from so they had to be ready.

* * *

(Back at the bar)

* * *

Naruto and the girls were happily conversing with each other, where Mirajane would have to get up periodically to check up on the customers or return to her counter for a short while. That was when everyone noticed Jiraiya the toad sage walk through the door and headed in their direction.

"Yo! Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with a wave while looking at his former teacher, to which Jiraiya smiled brightly at the young man and he walked up to the group of people and chuckled.

He sat down in the booth, "Hey everyone!" He said cheerfully making everyone except Lucy confused seeing the toad sage in such a good mood as it wasn't so much of a common occurrence.

"I have some good news." Jiraiya said before looking at the others all of whom simply raised an eyebrow in order for him to start explaining his reasoning.

Jiraiya grinned, "So I have now been given permission to start my spy network…" He told them before taking a short pause and then telling them everything that they needed to know about the talks he was having with his friend. If the operation starts soon, then it would be great for all of Fairy Tail.

If the others were shocked, that would be considered an understatement. The toad sage was actually working on a way to gather information about the Dark Guilds as a number one priority and the owner of Sorcerer's Weekly was actually Jiraiya's friend? Naruto knew about his former sensei's operations and they were really good for gathering information as he had retrieved so much knowledge about the Akatsuki in the past. There was no other joy for the blonde to see his sensei back to his cheery self about the whole deal. Haku had learned all about the spy network from viewing Naruto's past life and she was really impressed. This could really turn things around for Fairy Tail and she was very happy about that. The Strauss sisters and Lucy were really surprised by this news and they knew how helpful it could prove to be for the Guild if the spy network became operational. They all smiled at the toad sage.

"That's great news Jiraiya-san!" Mirajane chirped cheerfully to which the others nodded with a pleased look on their face as what they just heard was really interesting to say the least.

Jiraiya nodded his own head in return before he got serious. He turned to his former apprentice, "Naruto-kun my friend really wants you for the interview. He's helped out so much in the cause of the spy network and I think that it's only fair that you come along gaki. What do you say?" He reasoned with Naruto who just went deep into thought with what he had just heard.

"Uh fine Jiraiya-sensei! Let's go." Naruto said to the toad sage as he reached his decision.

Jiraiya perked up considerably and dragged his former apprentice out the door, who waved goodbye to the girls in the bar who waved back happily with a bright smile.

* * *

(With Naruto and Jiraiya)

* * *

The toad sage and his former apprentice made their way towards the town and came across the magazine building and stepped inside to see Shiho and his camera crew waiting for them.

Shiho went wide-eyed when he saw the rumored man his company was getting so much attention towards was finally here and his friend/sensei had brought him over here to his building. He quickly shook off his thoughts and let the crew members start up with their equipment. Shiho walked forward as the camera had already started filming the interview.

"It's nice to meet you, **The White Flash**. It's an honor." Shiho said with a respectable bow before extending his hand towards the blonde.

Naruto extended his own hand and met Shiho's in a firm handshake, "Please, call me Naruto." He said warmly before separating his hand making the man smile in return.

The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly gestured for Naruto to sit down and that's what he did while the cameras filmed this entire scene from every best angle possible. The main cameraman set up the camera in front of the two men and began filming the main part of the whole video, the interview.

"So Naruto-san, your moniker is now slowly reaching new plateaus and you're being considered as the high time rising start of the Fairy Tail Guild, how do you feel about that?" Shiho questioned the blonde who simply hummed happily for a short while.

Naruto looked at him intently, "Well Shiho-san I am honored to be given such a privilege by the people in Earthland, mostly by my Guild. My moniker isn't something that I accepted to get famous, but to save the people that were in trouble." He answered calmly making everyone around him smile at his words.

Shiho nodded happily, "So Naruto-san how do you feel about having a fan base following in the future?" He asked with a smile not aware of the blonde's reaction towards the question.

Naruto simply groaned at the displeasure of knowing this information. "I understand that it will become unavoidable in the future but here is what I have to say. I do not want to be worshipped. If people look up to me as their role model that is fine but I do not need people thinking like I am a higher power or something. I am a normal person like everyone else so there is no reason to treat me any different." Naruto told the owner of Sorcerer's Weekly honestly and leaned back with a smile.

Everyone grinned at the answer as the young man truly was a humble person to think of it that way. Other mages would usually rush for the chance to see a fan club but Naruto wanted people to respect him for his work, not his image nor to worship him.

"That is really respectable of you Naruto-san, I have to say. Now for our final question, what do you have to say for the people that have started to respect your accomplishments as a mage?" Shiho asked as he leaned forward in anticipation for the answer while the cameramen zoomed in.

Naruto smiled before looking directly into the camera, "Well Shiho-san that is a good question. I just want to say to you all out there that are working hard for their family, I applaud you. I thank the parents that are there for their family, I admire the friends that look out for each other and I respect those that would rather sacrifice themselves than to see anyone get hurt. I have only one lesson for you today and it was taught to me by a really close friend of mine in the past. When your life grants you with someone you can call your precious people, guard them with your life. When you have those people in your life, you can truly become strong." He said before smiling upon recalling the mission in Wave once more. Not matter how hard he could try, that mission truly was one that changed him.

Shiho smiled brightly in return, "That is really interesting that I admire your personality Naruto-san. There simply aren't enough people like you out there. Thank you for coming to the interview and we hope that we can get visited by you for another one in the future. Thanks again.-" He said before getting up and looking directly at the camera, "-You saw it here folks. Today we had **The White Flash** for an interview at the Sorcerer's Weekly and we hope you enjoyed it as much as we did. Thank you!" He finished before smiling at the blonde mage and the cameramen stopped their recording with that.

Shiho walked up to him and shook his hand once more. "I really enjoyed talking to you Naruto-san. That was an amazing interview and thank you for coming here once again." He said to him with a warm smile as to him, this was to be amongst the best interviews he had the pleasure of shooting.

"Same here Shiho-san and you're very welcome. Now I'll leave you to your work. I'll see you later perhaps." Naruto replied kindly before leaving the office and heading back towards the bar.

Jiraiya's facial expressions grew serious when he turned towards Shiho, "Now then Shiho-kun let's talk about those terms we discussed earlier." He said with the same serious look plastered on his face making the man in question bob his head robotically.

"H-Hai Jiraiya-sensei right this way!" Shiho exclaimed before leading his new sensei towards his office.

The toad sage started to giggle perversely and he quickly followed his new apprentice with a bright smile. Thinking of his demands, made him giggle again.

* * *

(Back at the bar)

* * *

The girls were talking to each other when just suddenly, The Ice Princess started to think of something making everyone look at her with concern.

"I swear he might only be using Naruto-kun for-" Haku muttered out loud and the other girls looked at her with confusion when she took a pause. That was when Haku realized what Jiraiya's true intentions were, "THAT PERVERT!" She roared viciously making everyone around her a nervous wreck, considering the fact that the ice user was usually so calm and soft spoken in nature.

"What's wrong Haku-chan?" Mirajane asked Haku, after regaining her composure from the killing intent that had circled around her friend which had made the others grow tense considerably.

Haku was snapped back to reality with the question to which she huffed as her killing intent neutralized. The ice user glared heatedly at the direction of the door and sighed sadly.

"He's probably using Naruto-kun to get with women from that magazine." Haku said before turning towards the other girls whose expressions morphed rapidly from just the thought of the toad sage doing such a thing. Upon realizing that Haku was probably right in her assumptions, they seethed with rage.

Lucy looked seriously for a moment, "Perverted old man." She mumbled under her breath to which the others gave a nod of approval for the comment.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Kushina)

* * *

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Acela Town. Please check your belongings before stepping off the train. Thank you for travelling with us and we hope to see you again!**" Spoke the announcer through the speakers on the train.

Upon hearing the announcement, the two kunoichi woke up and quickly made their way off the train towards the terminal. They rushed out of the terminal itself and asked for directions towards Aumsville Town, the place they were designated to go to for their mission statement.

After getting the information required, the two women applied chakra to their legs and ran into the distance where they would find the town they were looking for.

On the way there, both of them noticed a familiar face walking towards them which made them stop dead in their tracks, it was Erza Scarlet, a fellow mage of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Erza-chan!" Mikoto chirped while looking at the approaching mage who blinked a few times before smiling brightly at the both of them.

"Hey Mikoto-chan and Kushina-chan!" Erza exclaimed happily with her smile still intact. She looked at them intently, "So what are you two doing here?" She questioned them as it was making her curious to see them so far away from the Guild.

Mikoto and Kushina smiled before telling her about the mission they were going to head off to.

Erza listened on in interest before she added her own words into the conversation. "I am just coming back from a night stay at a hotel as I was finished with my mission the next before. How about I tag along with you two? I have nothing better to do at the Guild currently." She explained as she was really intrigued with the two kunoichi's strength during the exhibition match and wanted to observe them further in the strange skills they both had.

The two in question grinned at her words and nodded in agreement. Erza smiled in return and the now group of three, rushed into the distance where they would find Aumsville Town and save the people that were being held captive by the thugs.

It didn't take them that long to reach their destination as they were moving at a fast pace. Erza was surprised at how much stamina the other two women had as she was having a hard time keeping up with them and she was an official S-class mage. Upon overviewing Aumsville Town, the place was relatively calm if it wasn't for the mission, they could have rather enjoyed spending time here.

On the left side of the town, was a rather large river that people could use to catch fish or just to hang out by the park right next to it. The right side of the town was rocky hill like areas for people to hike or just to add to the scenic beauty of the place. In the center stood a large square shaped marble foundation labelled 'Giovanni Center' and surrounding the building were small houses, shops and moderate sized structures.

Seeing as the building in the center was what they were looking for, they rushed inside to get a hold of their client to see what was going on with the hostages and whatnot. Upon entering the main door, they noticed that there was an elderly woman by the counter and slowly made their way to approach her.

"Hi there we are looking for someone named Lilith as we were requested for a mission." Kushina said calmly to which the woman at the counter smiled brightly and quickly led them towards an office where the client would be currently situated inside. Reaching the office, the woman knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came a voice from the inside to which the woman stepped back and walked away from the group before wishing them good luck for their mission.

Erza opened the door and the other two behind her walked inside and stood before a young woman. She had long rich blonde hair tied neatly in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a modern black colored dress with black high heels.

"Please sit down." She stated as she pointed to the chairs while looking at the newcomers before sitting down on her chair herself.

The three mages did as they were told when Mikoto looked at her, "Lilith-san can you explain the details of our mission? We only read just a minor detail on the mission statement so we need information on if you or any of the other townspeople have received any calls on the demands they want or if you know where the people are held up already." She explained while the other two girls could do nothing but nod in agreement as it was exactly what they would have asked the client.

"Sadly we haven't received any information on where the people are. There have been no demands as of yet and we have been trying to find out more but we turn back empty-handed. These are good people and I really hate what is happening in Aumsville Town as it was such a peaceful place to live in. That was before this situation came to pass and now we are quite afraid for our fellow townspeople." Lilith replied before frowning deeply as a few tears escaped her eyes at the recollection of the incident.

The three mages seethed in rage as they were really starting to hate the ones that caused so much pain towards the townspeople. They would stop them at any costs.

Kushina smiled softly while looking at Lilith, "Do not worry anymore Lilith-san, we'll be here to save your people and we'll give it everything we have. Rest assured on that." She told her reassuringly which cheered her up at that and nod eagerly.

"Come on let's see what's going on around here." Mikoto voiced before looking at her best friend and fellow mage intently.

Both redheads nodded and rushed out the door along with the blackette to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

The blonde walked outside of the interview and was now passing by the streets where the men were looking at him in awe, while the women were just ogling him like a piece of meat. He sighed and continued his walk into the Guild when he noticed a rather strange person standing in the distance.

The man wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He had a dark green strap going across his body which were holding staves.

What intrigued Naruto the most was the fact that everyone that was near the mystery man immediately drifted to sleep. Upon seeing this, the blonde slowly made his way towards the man.

"Yo! How's it going?" Naruto chirped innocently trying to test the man's patience and he smirked when he observed the look of disbelief on the man's face.

Even though the forehead protector didn't show his facial expressions, Naruto could physically sense the way that the man was reacting and he chuckled at the sight of it.

He looked at Naruto intently, "H-How are you not affected by my magic!?" He asked in a surprisingly loud voice as he was still trying to find out how the blonde was still standing in his presence.

"What magic?-" Naruto asked innocently while mentally smirking at the man. He continued, "-Anyways I'd better get going…" He said before turning his hand over as for the man to introduce himself.

The man shook his head rapidly, "Forget it. Oh and my name is Mystogan." He told him before looking at the blonde man intently.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Well see ya Mystogan-san! Oh and your magic's a bit rusty!" Naruto exclaimed before smirking and heading off into the distance, leaving behind a sputtering Mystogan.

'_So he's __**The White Flash**__ that everyone's been talking about huh? Interesting._' Mystogan thought to himself before heading into the opposite direction.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

"Alright Shiho-kun now that our terms are written, let's go towards the place you wanted me to see for your connections in establishing the spy network." Jiraiya said to his new apprentice who smiled brightly and gave him a happy nod of approval.

Shiho walked up with a bag and he presented it to the toad sage. "We'll be gone for the night as we will have to get to the train station to head over to Seto Town. Upon reaching there, we'll talk to the people I know so we'll get a chance to set up the spy network. Let's be on with it then Jiraiya-sama." He said to his new sensei, which he had a fun time just thinking about.

Jiraiya agreed with Shiho's words and the two of them left the office and headed towards the train station. They paid for their train tickets for the journey for Seto Town and entered the terminal. After grabbing some snacks for the way there, the two of them stepped into the train and sat down in a booth by the left side of the back. They waited for the conductor to show up and got their tickets stamped.

The toad sage and his friend now leaned back in their seats and began talking to each other for a good while. They had a lot of work to do but they knew that they would give it their all to establish the one thing that was lacking in the Guilds, a proper method of information gathering.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. We will now be departing for Seto Town. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. We will arrive at our destination in about 3 hours and 25 minutes.**" Came the announcement from the speakers in the train.

Jiraiya and Shiho looked at each other with a smile before leaning into their seats further and drifting off to sleep. There was no reason for them to stay awake for all that time.

* * *

(Back to Aumsville Town)

* * *

The three mages of Fairy Tail were rushing at every hidden spot they could find but didn't find any leads. They were now at the center of town looking around sadly thinking of a way to locate the prisoners.

"So I hear that Naruto-san's accomplishments have reached far already. I saw the news and I must say that it is quite impressive to see." Erza commented before looking at the two kunoichi.

Erza was really surprised when she heard it but at the same time, didn't take long accepting the fact. She saw just how powerful Naruto was when he defeated Laxus but when she heard that he took on Emberverns, the Embervern leader and Fiery Vulcans all in the same mission, she paled at the thought of it. That was not something a regular mage could do and knew that Naruto was still holding back his power which was really getting her curious about the man's true strength. She felt drawn to him for some reason but didn't pay much attention to it.

Mikoto smiled, "Well that's Naruto-kun for you!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yep! Naruto-kun is only going to become a stronger mage in time." Kushina added with a bright smile.

Now Erza paled further at the thought of the blonde getting stronger. Why it bothered her when the two other women called Naruto with that suffix didn't make sense to her. She simply nodded with a smile of her own before all three of them felt something ominous in the air.

"**DIE!**" Was heard before a large blast was aimed towards the three mages and were sent back flying.

They got up to see what was going on and Erza's eyes widened to see their attacker, "Demon." She growled before glaring in the direction the blast came from.

Mikoto and Kushina turned around immediately and their eyes narrowed. "Isn't that a human, Erza-chan? Why are you referring him to be a demon?" Mikoto questioned the mage while Kushina could do only but nod at her friend's words as this was getting confusing.

Erza shook her head quickly, "No that is not a human! That is a demon possessing the body of a man after killing him. That is what is happening. The townspeople here must have thought it was a group of measly thugs while in reality, there were demons possessing their targets and using them to do their dirty work. Why demons are using these men to kidnap the townspeople is something I don't get." She answered while fuming at the turn of events. This changes things considerably.

"Do we have to kill them?" Kushina asked before looking at her fellow redhead intently. Mikoto was on the same page as her friend so she also took a quick glance at Erza.

Both kunoichi remembered that killing was frowned upon in Fairy Tail. However these demons were possessing the humans and thus killing them would be like killing the men they possessed. The troublesome part was that the man being possessed were supposedly dead.

"Yes we will have to." Erza sighed deeply before continuing, "I was on this mission in the past where a demon possessed someone and I took it down but spared its life considering the fact that I thought the human inside was still alive. That was when I realized that those demons actually kill the men they possess so that the humanity within the man's soul doesn't interfere with anything." She finished and frowned deeply upon having to remember that mission. Erza didn't like killing at all and felt really bad about killing those demons but then realized that it was necessary and sadly had to accept that fact.

The two kunoichi were wide-eyed but understood the redhead's point of view in leaving the possessed man alive. However now they couldn't have to worry about that having to killing or not anymore seeing as the demons have been kidnapped so many people in the town and they would not stand by that.

"I see him!" Kushina yelled as she pointed her finger at the shadowy figure in the distance.

"Let's be off!" Mikoto shouted before rushing into that direction and the other two were behind her.

The three mages looked around in confusion as to where the demon was vanished off to until they felt that same ominous aura in the distance and rushed towards it. In the center of an abandoned building, there was a low staircase underneath on the outskirt of the town which all three mages facepalmed as they hadn't even checked this area as of yet. They rushed downstairs and kicked the door wide open and that is when they realized that they were in the right direction.

"Please help us!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Get us out of here!"

Came the cries of everyone inside. Erza, Mikoto and Kushina quickly rushed forward and broke the chains that were keeping the people in this horrible place tied up.

Kushina turned her attention towards her fellow mages, "Let's get them out of his hell hole!" She yelled before grabbing hold of a few children and darting upstairs and the others followed suit.

They all brought everyone upstairs and outside of the building and were on their way to leading them to the Giovani Center so they could be safe when they saw a group of people standing there. There were almost 20 of them and they were all glaring at the mages with disgust. On the sidelines were the townspeople that had gathered to see what was going on and that made the mages even more on edge considering the fact that the demons were there to annihilate the people and take over their bodies.

"Erza-chan you take these people that we saved and towards the ones that are standing over there. Kushina-chan and I will take care of the situation here." Mikoto said before turning towards her best friend who gave her a nod of approval and got in her stance.

Erza's eyes widened, "Y-You can't be serious! There are too many of them for just the two of you. These man are possessed by demons which mean that they have the abilities of them now. Think about it!" She yelled trying to reason with the two kunoichi but her efforts proved to be pointless.

Kushina looked at Erza intently, "Mikoto-chan is right. Now go Erza-chan! We got it covered!" She shouted and her fellow redhead nodded hesitantly at what she was hearing.

'_I hope you two know what you are doing. Well I better play my part in this._' Erza thought to herself before quickly grabbing hold of the few children that were present, "Let's go guys!" She exclaimed to the others that were held captive who nodded quickly and followed the mage into the distance where the other townspeople were watching the scene unfold.

"Ready?" Mikoto asked her friend.

"Let's do this!" Kushina yelled.

The both of them charged into the direction of their enemies.

* * *

(With Mikoto)

* * *

The blackette was glaring at the possessed people while running through hand signs rapidly. She took a short break before yelling, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" and sent flames towards the enemies which they took full on and were blown into the flames, leaving 12 of her foes left.

Mikoto charged at the others before shouting, "**Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Jutsu!**" which sent waves of lightning at the possessed men as it immobilized them completely.

She smirked before running through another sequence of hand signs, "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" which launched flames from her mouth forming a shape of a dragon and completely burning the men alive.

"This part is over. Let's see how Kushina-chan is doing." She whispered to herself before heading in the direction of her friend.

* * *

(With Kushina)

* * *

The redhead was rushing towards her opponents before rapidly running through hand signs, "**Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!**" She roared as water quickly formed and was sent charging at the enemy head on as they were all sent flying back.

"**Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Jutsu!**" Kushina shouted while running at the possessed men once again and sending a wave of lightning at them, immobilizing them while electrocuting them simultaneously.

Kushina grinned as she formed her final move, rapidly changing hand signs before screaming, "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" as water rushed out her mouth and took the form of a phoenix and completely annihilated the possessed men.

"Well I think that takes care of that." She said to herself before looking around her surroundings.

* * *

(With the two kunoichi)

* * *

Mikoto arrived to where her friend, "Kushina-chan its good we defeated them all but we aren't done yet." She said before turning to the direction of the ominous aura that was heading their way.

Kushina nodded and got into her stance once again as she felt the same aura approaching.

Looking towards the distance, they could see one last man walking forward but this man was not just possessed, he was actually a demon himself.

"**You took down my weaker minions and that is astonishing however I am your death!**" He roared while looking at the blackette and redhead before black aura encased him and 20 other possessed men appeared in the distance.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**"

Kushina and Mikoto quickly grabbed hold of their swords and didn't even respond to the threat of the demon as they went charging at the newcomers in a blur of red and black. One by one, each of the possessed men fell to the ground as Kushina and Mikoto kept up impaling the enemies with their swords.

"**WHAT!**" The demon yelled while he was still in shock to see this happening.

The two kunoichi were still not done as they turned towards the demon himself, "Your end is here." They yelled in unison before they started to gather magical energy within themselves.

They looked at each other and Mikoto asked, "Combination style?" with a smirk to which Kushina gave a smirk of her own and nodded in the affirmative.

They quickly stood side by side and yelled in unison.

"**Inferno Magic: Flames of the Forgotten!**"

"**Whirlpool Magic: Waves of Destruction!**"

The attacks came rushing forward at the demon and attacked head on, "**AHH!**" The demon screamed in agony as the attacks were evaporating him as the flames burned his body while the water neutralized the attack and hissed upon contact.

The demon kept screeching as the attack kept hitting him at full force until it stopped and the demon dropped lifeless on the floor.

"It's finally over." Kushina said to her friend with a smile.

Mikoto turned to her friend with the same smile, "Yep! Now let's head back!" She chirped and the two ran towards the area where the other townspeople were situated at.

Both kunoichi thought that the demon they just had to fight was pretty weak. That was only because of the fact that in the Elemental Nations, both of them knew of only the bijuu and the opponents they had to face didn't really prove anything to them.

* * *

(On the sidelines)

* * *

The townspeople were left speechless at the display they had just witnessed.

"Damn that was really something alright." Erza muttered to herself as she was still shocked at the brutal attacks and what shocked her the most was this new magic style that her fellow mages had.

The redhead mage really wanted to find a way to save the possessed men but the fact that those worthless killed their targets before taking control of their bodies left no mage the chance. It was always hard killing but it had to be done, otherwise the townspeople would have never known peace.

Mikoto and Kushina appeared and everyone started chanting.

"YOU TWO WERE AWESOME!"

"Wow that was amazing!"

"Thank you for saving us!"

The two kunoichi smiled brightly as they happily waved the people off and turned their attention towards their fellow mage who smiled at them. They all sighed in relief to see families getting together again as the ones who were kidnapped were crying their eyes out seeing them right now. It was simply a heartwarming moment for everyone to witness.

Lilith was amongst the ones present in the crowd, "Shall we go back?" She asked the mages who nodded with a smile and everyone followed the client back to the center of the town.

* * *

(Back at bar)

* * *

Naruto walked into the establishment where he saw Haku and Mirajane eating in a booth by the counter. He approached them with a bright smile.

"Hey you two!" He said as he looked over at them.

The girls immediately perked up at the voice and looked up to see Naruto, "Hey Naruto-kun!" Haku exclaimed happily while Mirajane was still eating so she just waved her hands as a greeting.

Naruto chuckled and seated himself while looking at the two in amusement. They poured him a drink from a jug they had on the table and he graciously took it and leaned back in his seat.

"So Naruto-kun how did the interview go?" Haku asked him while eyeing him curiously while Mirajane bobbed her head along as we wanted to know as well.

Naruto smiled, "It went well. They just asked me a few questions here and there about how I was feeling about the moniker and few more things." He answered making both girls smile in return.

Naruto then noticed something was amiss, "Where did Lisanna-san and Lucy-san head off to?" He asked while turning around slightly.

"Lisanna-chan and Lucy-chan are gone for a mission with Natsu and Gray. They stopped by earlier and the girls tagged along. They should be back by nightfall most probably." Mirajane answered before smiling to which Naruto nodded back with a smile of his own.

Naruto turned his attention towards Haku, "So Haku-chan did you practice your magic style?" He asked her while Mirajane was confused as to what he was talking about.

Haku shook her head, "No I didn't Naruto-kun but I will start from tomorrow most probably. I am interested in learning more spells for it because it is a rather nice style to have." She answered with a smile which got Mirajane even more intrigued by what her friend was speaking of.

"I understand Haku-chan and I agree with your words completely." Naruto told her while leaning back in his seat.

Naruto new that the ice user was always one that didn't like to fight much and was more peaceful in nature and he was totally fine with that. That was the reason why he was drawn to her during the mission to Wave Country. The girl really had heart and had taught him the life lesson that he up to this day continues to follow without a second glance.

Haku smiled brightly at the blonde as she knew that he understood her reasoning.

"So Mirajane-san where is Erza-san?" Naruto asked the silverette as it has been over two days since he last saw the redhead mage around in the Guild.

Mirajane hummed before saying, "Erza-chan should have been back here but maybe the mission she took proved to be more tedious than she predicted? Well she'll be back soon I suppose."

Naruto and Haku nodded and then proceeded with talking with each other for a good while. Mirajane would assist some customers that would show up and the two ninjas would help her out from time to time as well. It was going to be time to close up the bar soon anyways.

* * *

(Back to Aumsville Town)

* * *

The mages were at the town square currently where everyone was still present as they really wanted to thank the three women for saving them from those demons. They were reunited with their loved ones that were held captive and they all had the three mages to thank for it all.

"I don't know how to thank you all for helping the people of Aumsville Town." Lilith said as her eyes watered slightly at the sight of her fellow townspeople. She realized now that calling the mages from Fairy Tail was the best decision that she ever made and was only going to consider calling the mages from that Guild from now on.

Mikoto smiled, "It's not a problem. We were happy to do this for the townspeople." She said warmly and her two fellow Guild mates nodded with a bright smile as well. She had the best time reevaluating her skills in the ninja arts and her magic, along with her teamwork with Kushina was coming along rather nicely.

Lilith shook her head, "Please, you all have to stay for a night before leaving the town. It's the least we can do." She responded in a pleading tone and the townspeople cheered on in agreement.

"Um… we should really be heading back soon." Kushina countered trying not to impose but couldn't help but agree that it was getting late and staying actually wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"WE INSIST!" Came the shouts of the townspeople as they didn't want their saviors to leave without having a good night's rest.

The mages scratched the back of their heads before chuckling sheepishly, "Alright we'll stay." They conceded in unison to which the people around them were shouting in victory. The townspeople started to gather around the mages and one by one, they personally thanked them for helping out with the problem. After everyone started to slowly retire to their homes, Lilith approached the three mages.

"I'll show you three to your rooms." Lilith told them to which they nodded and followed the client into a hotel that was near the Giovanni Center.

They reached the inside and smiled as they stood before three rooms. Lilith waved at them and then left the complex where the three were left standing.

"Good night you guys. We'll be heading out first thing in the morning." Erza told them before yawning slightly and opening the door to her room and walking inside.

The others nodded and entered their own rooms where they could sleep for the night before returning to Fairy Tail.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Naruto, Mirajane and Haku walked through town until they reached the home. They stepped in with a smile and Haku immediately went and got everyone some beverages to drink, while the blonde and silverette sat down in the lounge. Haku brought the drinks and placed them on the coffee table.

"So Mira-chan do you want to train with me tomorrow?" Haku asked her friend.

Mirajane blinked before smiling brightly, "Sounds good to me Haku-chan!" She exclaimed and then picked up the drink in front of her and happily gulped it down.

"I can watch over the training tomorrow before leaving for another mission if you'd like." Naruto offered as he was interested in seeing how the kunoichi would fare in her magic art seeing as she didn't practice much.

Haku nodded her head eagerly as she wanted nothing more than the blonde to help her out.

Mirajane was rather interested in seeing her friend's strength. Even though she could be considered to be stronger than most but she knew better than to underestimate anyone. Haku was strong and the silverette could feel it but like her, she would rather prefer to relax than to fight all the time.

The three of them started to talk to each other happily before looking at the time and went wide-eyed.

"It's getting late now and I'd better get to bed now." Naruto said before getting up from his seat and the two girls followed suit.

Mirajane smiled, "I'll be going as well. See you both tomorrow. Goodnight!" She exclaimed before waving at the two of them and heading towards the hallway.

Naruto waved back before walking upstairs while Haku went to see off her friend at the door. The Ice Princess smiled as she saw Mirajane's retreating figure and walked upstairs to get a nice rest as well.

The blonde himself was in bed now before he was slowly being called into his mindscape.

* * *

(In the mindscape)

* * *

The bright light dissipated within the mindscape where Naruto appeared with a smile on his face. The blonde looked around for his sensei but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a gust of wind formed in front of him and landed the leader of White Dragons, Timaeus.

"**Hey Naruto are you ready**?" Timaeus asked his apprentice.

Naruto looked at him with a smile, "I was born ready sensei." He answered before getting into his stance to which Timaeus chuckled before getting into a stance of his own.

"**Good to hear Naruto, now show me how much you've progressed!**" Timaeus roared.

Naruto blinked before charging at his sensei for another two weeks of training inside the mindscape.

* * *

(Outside Magnolia Town)

* * *

A lone shadow looked down at the town with a menacing smile before chuckling darkly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that's that folks! How'd you like the chapter? Reviews people! What do you think is going to happen in the next one!? :D**

**This chapter didn't contain much action. The reason why I'm progressing so slowly is because I wanna give each character ample time to have been trained before going on mission of a higher calibre, with the exception of Naruto.**

**As the chapter stated, Naruto will not utilize his Hurricane Magic until he has mastered his White Dragon Slayer Magic. This is because I want him to focus on one thing before focusing on another. It also balances his abilities out, as he won't have to focus on training his already mastered magic before shifting on. Another reason for having the chapters go a little slow is because I am viewing them as per the Fairy Tail universe would itself. Until they are completely comfortable with their surroundings, a time-skip will not be necessary. As for the training in the mindscape that Naruto is receiving, these scenes will hold relevance in the future.**

**Mikoto's and Haku's feelings for Naruto have been increasing at a steady pace, while Kushina is still trying to find herself before moving in. Mirajane is on the same page as Kushina. Naruto having feelings for the girls is one thing, having him realize it is another. He could not act upon these feelings, because he doesn't want to choose between them, and wouldn't have to if he finds a good enough reason to establish a clan status into Fairy Tail.**

**Final Note: Just because Naruto was made famous using the Hiraishin, doesn't mean that "The White Flash" will be his only moniker. He is NOT in the shadow of his father. He will get famous in his own ways in time.**

**Prepare yourselves for the next chapter! It'll be full of action I can assure you! :D**

**Peace,**

**Egyptian God Phoenix**


	15. Phantom Lord

**Alright my good people, this is the 15****th**** chapter of the story and I am proud to say, it is also the lengthiest chapter I have written, with over 21,000+ words. Thank you for the reviews and the support! Please read the Author's Notes as it will be ****really**** important. Now let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Naruto woke up from his mindscape as morning finally struck in the household. The blonde didn't know why but he could feel this uneasy sense of dread from a mile away and didn't know why he was feeling this way. Getting out of bed and taking a shower to get ready for the day, Naruto stepped downstairs to see Haku walking towards the dining room.

"Good morning Haku-chan." Naruto said while walking towards her.

Haku turned around with a smile, "Good morning to you too Naruto-kun!" She answered cheerfully and began setting the plates for the breakfast she just made.

Naruto helped out with setting everything up for the table so they could start eating. He didn't know why his mind was telling him that something was wrong but he quickly shook the thoughts away and began eating the food that The Ice Princess had made. After cleaning up, they both sat down in the lounge but Naruto got the feeling again and he couldn't take it.

"Haku-chan let's go to the Guild. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling something is wrong." Naruto said seriously before looking at Haku.

Haku nodded quickly, not wanting to judge Naruto's intuition and quickly made way towards the door. They both rushed towards the Guild where they saw pillars of iron pierced through the Guild walls.

"Let's hurry!" Naruto yelled before rushing towards the Guild which Haku quickly following suit.

The two raced towards the entrance of the Guild and saw that it was destroyed which made their eyes widen. "What in the hell happened?" Naruto asked with rage in his voice while Haku was looking with horror at the sight of the place that was like their home, the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Phantom." Came a depressed voice from behind the duo which made them turn around to see that it was Mirajane Strauss talking to them.

"Phantom?" Naruto questioned as he had heard that name in the past but didn't really pay much attention to it back then. Now however, he was ready to hear about what happened to the Guild and what this Phantom had done to Fairy Tail.

Mirajane looked sadly at him, "It is considered one of the most powerful Guilds in Earthland. The Phantom Lord Guild is run by the one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jose Porla." She answered with a lone tear escaping her eye making the others around her frown.

Haku turned towards her friend, "Then why did they attack Fairy Tail?" She asked as she didn't know what to make of this situation.

"They were our rivals. In the past, Phantom Lord was the strongest Guild of Fiore but then Fairy Tail's strength rose because of Erza-chan, myself, Laxus, Gildarts and now you guys. Maybe it's because they had enough competing with us that they are doing this." Mirajane tried to explain but she didn't really know what had happened to upset the Phantom Lord members so much to do such a horrible thing.

Naruto frowned before looking at her, "No that is not the only reason. I will investigate this and I will bring those fools that caused us so much pain to justice." He declared while leaking small amounts of killing intent making everyone around him nervous.

"Gaki! What happened here!?" Came a voice behind the group and they turned to see it was Jiraiya and Shiho.

Jiraiya walked forward, "Well gaki what happened?" He asked in a softer voice while looking at the enraged face of his former apprentice. He just came back with Shiho from Seto Town to create their client base for the spy network and now the toad sage didn't know what to make of the destroyed Guild.

Naruto sighed sadly before explaining everything that Mirajane had told him about the Phantom Lord Guild and what they did to Fairy Tail and the toad sage fumed at what he heard.

"Those good for nothing fools!" Jiraiya yelled as he was furious at the way that Guild entered Fairy Tail and destroyed their walls. It wasn't right and someone needed to take the necessary steps.

Shiho was tense in the background but didn't say anything as it wasn't his place, considering the fact that he wasn't a mage.

Naruto turned to him with a serious expression, "What I don't get is why I didn't sense any of this happening last night! I should been awake so what happened!?" He said in complete anger at the thought of being asleep while all of this horror occurred.

Even without his **Sage Mode**, Naruto could sense negative energy all around him which he figured was a perk from Kurama or it was just that he was a gifted sensory ninja. Nonetheless, he didn't get any readings on what happened during the night and it was irritating him greatly.

Jiraiya sighed as he knew that this would be coming. "Listen Naruto-kun. You didn't feel anything going on because during your sleep, you have a white aura emitting from your body. I tried waking you up a few days ago when we had breakfast ready but the barrier that was formed around your being, pushed me away and it didn't clear until sunlight emitted your room. Maybe it is because of _that_?" He explained while not giving away the true meaning of the white aura to the others standing there.

Haku understood what Jiraiya was talking about because Naruto had told her and the others about his training with Timaeus the leader of White Dragons. Mirajane was confused but didn't really question about the matter seeing as it wasn't her place to ask unless Naruto would tell her himself.

Naruto went wide eyed. '_So it means while I am asleep and in the mindscape, the magic art encases me in a barrier so I cannot get harmed but also to keep me from getting up until morning. That is helpful but at the same time, the Guild got struck down_.' He thought to himself before looking at the others that were observing him with concern.

He was about to wave off their worries when he noticed Erza, Mikoto and Kushina walking towards the group. When they approached them, the three mages' looked in horror at what happened to their precious Guild and turned to the others for an explanation. Mirajane and Haku explained what happened this time and their anger only grew further.

"Phantom…" They growled in unison at what they just heard.

The three mages had just returned from Aumsville Town from resting up and they were furious to see this happened to their Guild in the night that they weren't present. This was wrong on so many levels and they didn't really know what more to do than clench their fists in anger at the scene.

After they all regained their composure they walked downstairs of the destroyed Guild towards the basement where Mirajane told Naruto and the others that it was used as a storage area. There they saw their fellow Guild members, along with the Master who was drinking like everything was alright.

"Master do you not see the destruction? When are we going to strike?" Naruto questioned the leader of Fairy Tail with concern as the old man was acting like what happened was normal.

Makarov looked at him with a smile, "We'll take work requests to rebuild the Guild so it is not problem." He answered but that didn't satisfy anyone one bit. They were all stunned for words from seeing the Master so lax in this time of stress. Their Guild was attacked and something needed to be done.

Naruto shook his head. "No Master they destroyed our Guild. Why are we not doing anything?" He questioned further as this situation was getting infuriating and everyone nodded in consent.

"We cannot do anything but listen to the Master, Naruto-san. The magic council has forbidden Legal Guilds from having guild wars with each other. That's just the way it is." Erza spoke from behind him before sighing sadly at what happened.

Naruto huffed as this was really getting annoying. The Phantom Lord Guild struck their Guild and now they can't do anything in retribution? That council really knows how to set their damn rules.

"MIRA-NEE!" Shouted a crying Lisanna downstairs towards the group to which everyone went wide-eyed.

Mirajane turned around and asked, "What happened Lisanna-chan?" with a frown on her face. She didn't like seeing her sister in any sort of pain and this was really troubling her right now.

"L-Levy-chan, Droy, Jet! They… they're…" Lisanna couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down crying to which Mirajane hug her tightly and wipe away her tears.

Before anyone could react, Lisanna quickly dragged Mirajane and headed out of the basement. Seeing as no one else wanted to miss out on what was going on with the youngest Strauss sibling, rushing upstairs as well. They ran after the two silverettes until they reached a park, where Lucy, Gray and Happy were standing with a horrified look while Natsu was slamming his fists in the ground. Everyone grew confused as to why their guild members were acting this way until they moved closer, their eyes widened at what they were witnessing.

It was Jet, Droy and Levy pinned to a tree, with a strange marking on their torsos.

"Phantom…" Erza growled while clenching her fists upon realizing who was responsible for doing this to her fellow guild members. Mirajane's eyes started to shadow as she could feel her demon form screaming for vengeance.

The ninja squad was shocked at what they heard. Mikoto and Kushina were thinking about unsealing their swords and really making their monikers of the Red and Black Deaths become a known reality in Earthland. Jiraiya was angry, but he was a trained veteran who understood strategy very well, so he kept relatively calm.

"This has gone too far!" Naruto shouted as he had enough sitting around doing nothing. Killing intent began to swirl around him, making breathing difficult for the others nearby.

It was then they felt a very peculiar and powerful magical signature behind the group, and they looked back to see Makarov making his way toward the scene. The master's face was void of emotions as his eyes remained glued to the broken forms of the three pinned mages. Makarov was wearing his Wizard Saint jacket as his magical aura flared showing that the master could accept no more.

"I agree Naruto-san." Makarov said as he walked up to where the three mages were pinned and then turned around. "It's one thing to see the Guild destroyed, but to harm my children is unacceptable!-" He paused to see everyone looking at him intently, "-I hereby declare **WAR!**" Makarov roared at the top of his lungs making everyone around him cheer in agreement.

Naruto and the others quickly got to work as they were going to have a difficult task ahead. They packed their things for the war as it was going to be tough for Phantom to survive; Naruto had already declared that to himself. Levy, Jet and Droy were moved to hospital nearby. The tree young mages were severely beaten and had multiple fractures throughout their bodies. Porlyuscia was able to heal them back to an ideal state and they were slowly recuperating in a deep slumber. Haku, Lucy and Lisanna stayed behind to see through their treatment. It was just then that Naruto appeared in front of the three girls with a neutral expression.

"Here Haku-chan, in case of any emergency, just focus your chakra and throw this on the ground and I'll be there in a flash." He said to Haku before handing her the Hiraishin kunai. Haku now understood what Naruto was talking about, having seen his past life and observing the move up close. Smiling in response, she nodded in thanks.

Naruto smiled in return before stepping back and rushing away in the distance towards the entrance of Fairy Tail. He saw everyone except for a select few, ready for combat so he charged forward with the other Guild members towards Oak Town, where the Phantom Lord Guild was situated.

The group of Fairy Tail members consisted of: _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Jiraiya, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Master Makarov, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Loke, Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Alzack, Bisca, and Elfman Strauss._

* * *

(Phantom Lord Guild Building)

* * *

"Ha Gajeel sure made a fool of those Fairies!" a mage shouted as he drowned down his beer.

"Serves them right." The mages friend responded with a smirk on his face.

The man in question turned towards the group with a dangerous look on his face, making them quake in fear. "Those losers were weak," He said smugly and sat down on the bench before everyone heard a loud crash and turned to see that the wall of their guild hall get destroyed.

"IT'S ON!" Natsu roared as he lowered his fist and rushed inside the building as his magic flared. Everyone behind him readied their magic as they prepared for battle.

"F-FAIRY TAIL!" A man near the bar shrieked in fear while the others around him immediately tensed. Gajeel remained relatively calm at the turn of events and simply jumped up to the plank of wood above, without anyone noticing his absence.

"Let's take these Fairies!"

"BRING IT!"

"Destroy them!"

The people of the Phantom Lord Guild yelled after regaining their composure and steadied their fists as they charged at the invading members of Fairy Tail.

Makarov walked over before yelling, "**Titan!**" as magical energy flowed through his body and the Master's body started to transform as he grew to gigantic proportions. He then launched a hard punch at the charging opponents sending them flying in the distance.

The ninja squad were speechless at this transformation as they had never seen Makarov performing magic ever since they got to Fairy Tail and were shocked to the core. Regaining their composure, the group quickly made way towards their enemies and charged right at them.

Cana pulled out a deck of cards before drawing on a select few, "**Card Magic: Shuriken Cards!**" the card mage screamed before throwing multiple cards as projectiles at the enemy Guild members. Some enemies took the attack head on while Cana continued on the assault at the members left standing.

Gray came running at the enemies as he gather magical energy inside him and yelled, "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" as ice formed the shape of a lance and launched it at the group of people in front of him. The members that were struck howled in pain as they were sent flying into a nearby wall. Gray channeled ice to his fist before jumping further into the fray.

"**Ring Magic: Twister!**" Loke called out as a powerful storm and sent the enemy mages flying in a circular motion. Seeing as his magic worked its course, he jumped in to engage the enemy in hand to hand combat.

Alzack jumped in mid-air before shouting, "**Guns Magic: Spark Shot!**" as he began shooting multiple enemies at once with one of the guns in his hands. Avoiding a blow to the head, he twisted on his heel before smacking the assailant with the grip of his weapon.

"**Requip: The Gunner!**" Bisca yelled as a light enveloped her hands. After the light dimmed, a long rifle appeared in her hands as she jumped to the back and lined up her shots, "**Guns Magic: Homing Shot!**" She exclaimed, as her shots rained true among the members of Phantom Lord.

"**Purple Flare: Purple Net!**" Macao roared as fire erupted from his hands and uses it to ensnare groups of people around him. The Purple Flare user smirked at their struggling forms before he scowled and continued his assault.

Wakaba followed Macao's lead by shouting, "**Smoke Magic: Smoke Crush!**" as pink smoke shot from his pipe with enough force to knock out the people in Macao's net. The brown haired mage continued his magic assault as he worked in sync with his friend Macao.

Mikoto quickly began to run through hand signs before screaming, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" as fireballs came launching out her mouth aimed at the enemies. Following up on her attack, she began to engage in close combat.

"**Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu!**" Kushina yelled as she completed her hand signs before a torrent of water exploded from her mouth and towards her opponents and knocked them out cold. Seeing as her jutsu did the trick, she steadied her fists and prepared for hand to hand combat.

"**Requip: The Knight!**" Erza cried as she summoned a sword before she went charging at her enemies.

"AAARGGHH!" The enemies screamed as slowly one by one, each of them fell to the ground in excruciating pain to the point where there were no more Phantom Lord members in fighting condition, much to the delight of the Fairy Tail members.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Makarov stood off to the side as they observed the fight, as they didn't find it necessary to interfere, before they heard, "WEAK!" being yelled out from a man who dropped from above the first floor and glared at the Fairy Tail mages heatedly.

The man was Gajeel Redfox the S-class mage of the Phantom Lord Guild, a young man with long spiky black hair slicked back revealing his forehead. He had on a ragged black sleeveless tunic with studded edges and beige pants tucked inside studded black boots.

Elfman stood up first and engaged the man, "If you are a man then prove it!" Elfman roared before calling out, "**Beast Arm: Reptile!**" as his arm began to transform into that of a reptile with claws and punched Gajeel in the face.

Gajeel got sent back upon contact, but rose back up showing that the punch didn't really faze him, much to Elfman's confusion. "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel yelled as his hand transformed into steel before sending the Fairy Tail mage flying with a punch of his own. "You Fairies are weak!" He shouted arrogantly as he looked at the fallen figure of his opponent.

Mirajane could only look at this in horror, "Otouto!" She cried as her rage started to build at the display and she could feel her demon form trying to rush itself to the surface. Before she could jump in to fight, Natsu already beat her to it seeing as he landed a right hook to Gajeel's jaw sending him shooting into the planks of wood in the background.

Natsu ran forward, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!**" He yelled before grabbing Gajeel and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasted him at close range to which Gajeel was once again sent flying in the distance while everyone looked intently at the display.

Makarov turned to Naruto, "Naruto-san I am going to the top floor where Jose is currently at!" He exclaimed before walking in his gigantic form and heading upstairs. This had gone far enough and Makarov knew that he would have to face the man responsible for causing his children so much pain.

"No you're not old man, at least not without me!" Naruto said before turning towards everyone else, "You all have to retreat after dealing with the hobo! Do _not_ wait for us to return!" He yelled in a commanding voice to which everyone could do nothing but nod in agreement, as it sounded like a good plan.

Seeing this, Naruto went rushing in the direction where the Master was heading. There was no way that the blonde would ever let Makarov walk into a trap and knew that somehow, the Phantom Lord Guild Master would be waiting for them to react.

Gajeel's eyes twitched, "Who the hell are you calling hobo!?" He roared but seethed to see the blonde that made that smug comment had already left. He turned around to see every mage of Fairy Tail looking fixedly at him so he slowly made way for his stance.

"You heard Naruto-kun! Let's defeat this jerk and then get the hell out of here. Master and Naruto-kun will be fine so don't worry about them. Let's focus on the task at hand!" Kushina yelled before turning her attention towards her fellow mages who cheered in agreement.

Gajeel was about to strike before he was knocked into the wall by another one of Natsu's punches. He groggily got up as he glared at the pink haired mage before running towards him, "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!**" He yelled as his hand transformed into steel and went shooting at Natsu.

Natsu went wide-eyed as he was going to take the hit head on before he heard, "**Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!**" being called out by Jiraiya who encased himself in a countless number of sharp needles and took the blow instead of Natsu.

"Thanks for the save Jiraiya-san!" The pink haired mage exclaimed happily to which the toad sage just waved it off with a smile.

Gajeel gasped as the white haired man wasn't fazed from the attack. He was about to come charging at the two of them when he got kicked from behind and was sent flying into the nearby wall. The Phantom mage groggily got up again until he was hit by a kick from Mikoto and a follow up punch by Kushina.

"AHCK!" Gajeel cried out in pain before coughing up blood as he was slammed into the wall before slowly easing to the ground.

He got back up slowly and then weakly looked up to see the entire group of Fairy Tail mages glaring at him. Gajeel knew that he was outnumbered and the punch and kick that the blackette and redhead connected him with had left a major pain in his ribs so he wasn't going to be of any further use. Seeing this, Gajeel mustered up the last of his strength to jump to the planks of wood above to flee from the scene, leaving behind a smirking group of mages in the background.

"Let's head back!" Erza yelled upon observing the fallen mages of the Phantom Lord Guild and then sighed in relief. Everyone smiled and gave the redhead a node before they made their way towards the exit so they could go back home to Fairy Tail.

"I hope Naruto-kun's going to be okay!" Mikoto said before frowning about the thought of the blonde she cared so much about getting hurt by those despicable people and Kushina also frowned in the background. Both of them knew Naruto would be fine but they couldn't help but worry about him.

However a certain Guild mate was thinking differently on the matter. "Naruto-san will be more than fine. I may not know his true strength, but I know he is _far_ too manly to be defeated!" Elfman boasted proudly as he recalled the mission he took with the blonde.

Mikoto and Kushina let out a smile upon hearing this and were amused by their fellow Guild member's speech. Everyone chuckled at the antics of the male Strauss sibling and they continued their way back to the Fairy Tail Guild, silently hoping that the Master and Naruto would be okay.

"There's no need to worry, with Master and Naruto together, there's no way we can lose." Erza said as she looked at Kushina and Mikoto with Mirajane nodding happily in agreement knowing that what her old rival said was true and continued on their way.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

"Naruto-san, why did you come here with me?" Makarov asked the blonde curiously while he kept walking upstairs as his footing were crushing the stone steps underneath.

Naruto looked at the Master, "I came to help you out, old man." He said before smirking at the tic mark that formed on Makarov's head at the comment.

They continued their walk up the steps until they reached the top portion and Makarov smashed his fist against the door where Jose would currently be hiding.

"JOSE!" Makarov roared as he entered the room with Naruto right behind him.

Naruto looked in the front and saw a slim man with long black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache sitting on a throne like chair. The man had on a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a sharp mantle and pointed lower edges and a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint medallion around the neck. His left hand fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

The man looked at them in amusement, "Hello there, long time no see Makarov-san. It must've been the meeting we had 6 years ago that we've last met hasn't it?" He said plainly before chuckling darkly afterwards.

"I'm not here to reminisce with you, Jose!" Makarov roared before launching an elongated punch towards Jose and smashing the ground as a result.

Jose vanished from the seat before he started laughing maniacally. "You cannot possible hope to beat me when your Guild is so weak in comparison to mine. Nonetheless, the battle between two Wizards Saints can prove to be cataclysmic. I prefer a more rational victory Makarov-san." He stated before looking at the Master of Fairy Tail with amusement.

'_A thought projection,_' Makarov thought to himself upon realizing what Jose was talking about before yelling, "Where are you? Show yourself Jose!" while looking around.

"You will never find me Makarov-san as I am already far gone from here. Oh and you will never live to tell the tale either because your time is up." Jose stated.

Makarov grew confused but stepped forward before a man appeared behind him, causing Naruto's eyes to widen as Makarov didn't sense the presence. Naruto's sensory abilities allowed him to notice the man as his skills in the art were rather impressive to say the least.

The newcomer was a tall and gigantic man with tanned skin, with a blindfold covering his eyes. His massive upper body was covered by a large loose green coat sporting white edges which were closed around his neck and sporting a wide and high collar. He wore extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple dark shoes. He also wore a green top hat on the top of his head.

"**Airspace: Metsu!**" He yelled before placing his hands before Makarov with his open palms facing each other and then moved them towards the leader of Fairy Tail. The move was about to be complete if it wasn't for a certain blonde quickly pulling him out of the way. Naruto used the momentum of the pull to launch himself at the giant man, effectively landing a dropkick to his torso. The blindfolded mage was sent flying into a nearby wall howling in pain as he literally felt his bones cringe from the impact.

"From what it looks like, the boundary you created would have completely drained Master Makarov of his magic. I'd rather end your existence before I see that happening, _enemy-san_." Naruto coldly said with disgust before looking in the direction of the relieved Master of Fairy Tail.

Jose clapped his hands, "Well well well, if it isn't **The White Flash**. I've heard a lot about you." He told Naruto with a sinister smile on his face.

Naruto smirked in return. "That's too bad; I've heard nothing about you Jose-san. How you got elected as one of the Ten Wizard Saints is beyond me, considering the fact that I just learned your name this morning. This was after you attacked our _empty_ guild the night before, which shows the kind of insignificant pest you truly are." He coolly stated making even Makarov who was in a serious mood, chuckle in amusement.

Jose seethed at those words, "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared as he lost his temper at the blonde making such an infuriating comment.

Naruto chuckled at the man before turning his attention towards the enemy he sent flying with his kick earlier. After running through some hand signs he shouted, "**Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu!**" as miniature shurikens formed from the air and were sent flying at the fallen man.

"AHHHHH!" The enemy screamed in agony as he took the attack head on. He groggily got up, as blood was oozing from his back and mouth he began mumbling incoherent sentences before vanishing as he knew that he didn't stand a chance against the blonde at the current moment.

Jose watched this in rage in his eyes as the plan to drain Makarov of his magic was intercepted by the rumored blonde that was becoming a rather promising figure in Earthland. He hoped that the follow up plan he had laid out would work out as expected.

Naruto turned his attention towards Jose, "You of the Phantom Lord are cockroaches and I am the one that will crush you under my feet like the way you bunch truly deserve to be defeated, _Jose-chan_." He explained coolly with a cold expression, making even the Master and Jose flinch at the tone.

Jose seethed further when Naruto added the _infuriating_ suffix to his name but quickly evaporated from his location leaving the blonde and the leader of Fairy Tail behind.

"Thank you for saving me from that attack Naruto-san. If it wasn't for you, my magic would have been drained and I would have most probably died as a result." Makarov said with a smile as he looked proudly at the young man.

Naruto smiled brightly at the Master, "It was my pleasure Master. Now let's get back because the stench of those pests is annoying to say the least." He told him before chuckling warmly to which Makarov joined in on and nodded.

The two of them walked downstairs to leave the Phantom Lord building so they could go back home to Fairy Tail and see how everyone else was doing.

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

The Ice Princess and Lucy were walking down the street with a bag of groceries in their hands when they noticed a woman walking towards them. They noticed that it was raining but they didn't really pay much attention to that right now and kept walking.

The woman had long blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She had on a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a little traditional handmade doll made of cloth attached to it. She also wore on a navy blue colored Cossack hat on her head.

"Drip, drip, drop." The woman muttered while walking towards them.

"Drip, drip, drop." She muttered once more as she walked past them.

Haku and Lucy stood there confused at the actions of the woman but shrugged it off and continued walking until they were encountered by a man.

The newcomer was a slim man with a tiny mustache and his right eye was hidden by a monocle. He had on a brown suit with a ragged collar over a white shirt paired with a red tie and simple shoes. Sol had a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swung his body back and forth.

"Bonjour non non non!" He exclaimed while swinging his body back and forth in sync with his words making Haku and Lucy to look at him in a confused manner.

Haku glared at the man, "Who are you?" She asked before getting her senbon needles prepared as this man was giving off a rather strange aura. Lucy was getting nervous about the whole situation but tried to keep calm.

"I am Sol of the Element 4, but you can call me Monsieur Sol." He replied while keeping the swinging of his body in the rhythm of his words making the girls sweatdrop in return.

'_Element…4…_' Lucy thought to herself before her eyes widened, "Phantom!" She gasped making Haku tense further at the situation considering the fact that the people that attacked their Guild were now here in front of them.

Haku shook her head, "Let's go Lucy-chan." She said before grabbing the girl's hand and dragged her away from the creep that was pestering them but were surprised when he appeared in front of them once more. Haku took out her senbon needles this time as the man was getting annoying.

"Non non non!" He exclaimed before yelling in the distance of the blue haired woman that was walking away, "Juvia-sama you walked past our target!" making the girls go wide-eyed at what they just heard from the man.

The woman, now known as Juvia turned around and walked back in their direction and then stood in front of them. "So this is her?" She asked her partner Sol while pointing at Lucy to which Sol nodded in the affirmative.

"Jude Heartfilia-sama ordered our Guild to capture his darling little daughter that ran away. Non non non!" Sol exclaimed while looking at her with a smile.

Lucy was scared stiff at hearing those words. That meant that her father was the one responsible for this outrage and she didn't know what to do or say in response to that.

Haku noticed Lucy's shaken state but then looked more intently at the situation. '_Alright Haku now think. These two are S-class mages while you are only A-class. You will have to do something or they will beat us. Even by some chance I defeat one of them, the other one will beat me in the end._' She thought to herself before trying to formulate a plan that could help save her and Lucy out of this tight spot.

The Ice Princess quickly began to rapidly run through hand signs before shouting, "**Hyouton: Ice Dome Jutsu!**" as a dome made of ice formed around her and Lucy, protecting them from any attacks that the two mages could possibly throw at them. This was only to buy a little time.

Haku quickly appeared out of the dome before shouting, "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gather water from the air and surrounding elements, forming needles and aimed them at Sol who took the attack head on as he didn't know it was coming.

"AHH!" Sol screamed while getting sent flying back. Luckily for him, he had time to move away from most of the needles so he wasn't really critically injured.

In the meanwhile, Juvia was trying to break the ice dome that Haku had created and that made The Ice Princess go wide-eyed. "I cannot do this by myself as they are stronger than I am. I haven't even practiced a lot of my magic skills yet. However I cannot let them take Lucy-chan!" She declared before gathering magical energy inside of her.

Haku looked at her opponents before yelling, "**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" as a barrage of ice mixed with water came shooting down at the two Phantom Lord Guild members and landed on them with a loud crash, making Haku look at this with a small smile.

Haku gritted her teeth as the jutsu and magic styles were slowly draining her and the ice dome she had built for Lucy's protection was taking the consumption of her chakra even further. To add to her shock, she saw the two opponents, while looking shocked at her magic style, were slowly getting up.

Seeing as there was only one way out of this, Haku did the only logical thing to do at this point. She channeled chakra into the Hiraishin kunai Naruto had given her and threw it on the ground.

'_Naruto-kun please hurry!_' Haku thought to herself before turning her attention towards her opponents once more.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

The blonde was walking along with the Master of Fairy Tail on their way back to their Guild when Naruto noticed the pulse he was receiving from the seal on one of his Hiraishin kunai. His eyes widened when he realized who the pulse belonged to.

'_Haku-chan!_' Naruto thought to himself before quickly grabbing Makarov's hand. There was no way that Naruto would let Haku get hurt while he was around.

"Grab hold Master." He said as he looked towards the confused Master who was about to question him but couldn't seeing as the both of them immediately disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(Back with Haku)

* * *

The Element 4 members were about to strike once more when they saw a flash of white appear and out appeared Master Makarov and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku exclaimed cheerfully as she was relieved to see Naruto again and it was due to the Hiraishin kunai he gave her that helped her out.

Naruto simply turned back and looked at her with a warm smile making her grin happily in response.

"**T-The White Flash**…" Sol breathed out with a frown. This was a new situation at hand because there was no mention of him having to face an admirable foe such as Naruto on this job!

"Naruto-san don't do things like that! Your technique gave me a head rush!" Makarov exclaimed comically while waving his hands around in an amusing manner. However that expression quickly changed as his eyes narrowed when he saw the people that were in front of him.

Naruto turned his attention towards the members of Element 4, "You two must belong to Phantom. It's funny really to see such cockroaches sticking together. Tell me something, does your cross dressing Guild Master make you-" He said while pointing at Sol, "-dress up just like him during night time or-" He spoke before pointing towards Juvia, "-does your Guild Master make that eyeball over there dress up just like him during night time?" He explained amusingly before leaning into a casual stance while still eyeing the two enemy mages intently.

"What distasteful language non non non!" Sol yelled before seething in rage at the double dose of insults he got launched at him. Juvia was giggling in the background seeing as she's never seen her partner Sol get this angry before, and it was a rather amusing sight to see.

Haku laughed loudly at the way Naruto was handling the tense situation and Makarov was also on the same page seeing as he had to witness the blonde enraging Jose recently.

Naruto smirked while looking at Sol, "Non non non? Is that what your _Master _orders you to say or is that something you say to him during your precious moments with him?" He asked before chuckling once more at the sight of the creepy opponent of his. Haku and Makarov just lost it and dropped to the floor laughing hysterically at Naruto's insults.

Sol fumed once more to hear the blonde disrespect him so severely. Juvia, who was supposed to capture Lucy Heartfilia was laughing and didn't know why she wasn't exactly doing her job.

"STOP THAT! I AM MONSEIUR SOL!" Sol roared before getting in his stance.

Naruto chuckled further, "Oh I think _Jose-chan_ gives you a rather tough time at night considering the way you are swinging back and forth. Tell me, did your precious moments begin when you were a child?" He stated coolly while getting into his own stance and waiting for his opponent to make a move.

"ENOUGH!" Sol screamed while flaring his magical energy and before he could do anything, Naruto disappeared in a flash of white. He gasped when he saw Naruto reappear in another flash of white and was sent flying into the wall behind him with a chakra infused kick to the stomach.

"AHHH!" He cried in pain as he held his stomach before coughing up blood. The kick did a great deal to his body as he could feel sharp pains and it was getting hard to even get up from that. Naruto appeared before him once more and landed a punch to his face sending him shooting in the distance, making the man scream in agony once more but that didn't affect Naruto at all.

The blonde then turned towards Juvia, "You will suffer the same fate as the eyeball over there if you don't leave now." He coldly stated while eyeing her with a cold expression on his face. Juvia flinched at the tone before paling in fear at the sight of his ice cold eyes.

Juvia nodded hesitantly before picking up her now unconscious partner and vanishing into the distance. The plan was a failure and they would now have to report it to their Guild Master, Jose Porla. Something they weren't exactly looking forward to.

* * *

(A few moments later)

* * *

Naruto turned towards Haku, "Why did they attack you Haku-chan?" He asked her as he leaned against the brick wall separating the walkway from the river, trying to make sense of the event that had just occurred. Makarov nodded as he was silent about the whole deal so far.

Haku sighed before she undid her jutsu that was protecting Lucy inside of the dome. The blonde girl appeared making Naruto and Makarov look on in confusion.

"They wanted Lucy-chan for some reason." Haku answered as she had heard what the Element 4 members wanted her fellow Guild member for, but kept quiet. Makarov and Naruto remained silent but they narrowed their eyes, trying to think of a logical answer for the assault.

"They wanted me because my father ordered them to capture me." Lucy answered sadly before looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that her own father was the one responsible for her Guild getting destroyed and her friends getting harmed.

The others looked at her with a confused manner to which Lucy sighed. She got up and looked at them depressed, "I will explain everything once everyone is at the Guild." She told them because she felt that she didn't want to relay this information over again to the others in Fairy Tail.

The group understood and seeing as they didn't want to press any further on the matter, they nodded to respect her wishes. The group of four then made their way towards the destroyed Guild where they were sure that the members should have arrived by now. Continuing further, true to their estimation, everyone that was at Oak Town was currently outside of the Guild.

"Naruto-kun! How'd you get here before us and what happened!?" Mikoto asked in surprise while looking at Naruto as she and the others had just arrived outside the Guild. Every Guild member by her side nodded eagerly as they too wanted answers.

Naruto turned to Mikoto, "How I came here is with the Hiraishin because Haku-chan threw my kunai when she and Lucy-san encountered two members of Element 4 of the Phantom Lord Guild." He said with a neutral expression on his face. Every Guild member present stiffened at the news and they all narrowed their eyes upon hearing about the Element 4.

"WHAAAT!?" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs when he heard this and he was pumped more than ever to fight the ones that were targeting his Guild mates. Everyone covered their ears in agony of hearing Natsu speak while Naruto glared at the pink haired mage making him shrink under his gaze.

Lucy looked at everyone with tears in her eyes, "I-I was the reason that the Phantom Lord Guild attacked Fairy Tail. My father Jude Heartfilia was the one that requested the job to capture me. The Element 4 member said this before he attacked me and Haku-chan." She explained before falling to her knees crying even harder than before making everyone look at her with soften eyes.

"Heartfilia? As in the wealthy Heartfilia family?" Mirajane asked with shock when she realized the name that Lucy was speaking of and that her blonde haired friend was a member of such an esteemed family. Everyone else gasped at the mention of that family name while Naruto and his group didn't have much of a reaction seeing as they didn't know what the big deal was.

Upon seeing the confusion that the ninja squad had, Mirajane took a deep sigh. "The Heartfilia family controls Heartfilia Konzern, one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in the Kingdom of Fiore." She explained before looking back at the group. Naruto, the toad sage and the three kunoichi went wide-eyed at the information with what they just heard from the silverette.

Erza turned towards Lucy, "Why did you hide this from us, Lucy-chan?" She asked as she didn't really know what more to say to the blonde girl. This wasn't something that you would keep from your own Guild members who treated each other like family.

"I didn't hide that, I just didn't really speak of my background. I ran from my home and didn't look back because I didn't want to relive my past. My father was a terrible man and still is considering the fact that he ordered the Phantom Lord Guild to attack Fairy Tail just to have me back." Lucy explained with tears before continuing, "Also my father never cared for me so why is he starting now? I don't want to go back as this is my home and my family. I-I love Fairy Tail!" She finished with tears freely rolling down her cheeks as she thought that everyone would blame her for the events that had just transpired.

Lucy hesitantly turned towards to the people in her Guild who were surprisingly smiling at her.

Makarov looked at her with a smile, "Then you will stay here Lucy-chan as your family will never leave your side. We of Fairy Tail will never let those people from that Guild take you away from us." He said to her softly making the blonde girl tear up even further.

"We won't let them harm you Lucy!"

"We're a family!"

"Nothing will keep us apart!"

Came the loud chants from every Guild member present.

Naruto watched this all unfold with a bright smile and so did everyone else. Lucy thanked them all for being so supportive and they happily waved her off as it was the least they could do for a fellow Guild mate. Then everyone walked downstairs towards the basement where they could relax for a short while.

Cana was currently sitting cross-legged, "I still can't contact Mystogan-san." She said with a frown making Mirajane frown in return before a picture of Laxus Dreyar appeared on the **Communications Lacrima Crystal**, on the table in the basement. This device was the most commonly used lacrima, shaped like a crystal ball and used to communicate with others.

"Laxus-san please, you have to return to the Guild. Phantom Lord has attacked us and we are in the need of every Fairy Tail member to help out." Mirajane pleaded to the blonde that was currently on the screen.

Laxus smirked, "I have no need of coming. You all are weaklings if you need my help. Tell you what? If the blonde new girl Lucy becomes my woman then I might consider. Honestly, the old man is a fool-" He couldn't complete what he wanted to say to the shocked and teary eyed silverette as his face went white as a ghost when he saw Naruto appear in front of him on the screen and gulped nervously.

Naruto looked at Mirajane and calmed her down from hearing the grandson of Makarov speak. Haku, Kushina, Mikoto and Erza were furious when they heard Laxus talking that way about Lucy but kept patient and let Naruto handle things. Makarov himself was silent but he frowned deeply.

Naruto's turned his attention towards the lacrima that was showing Laxus on the screen before his eyes turned ice cold, "You will return here _immediately _scarface, or I will rip apart those pointed headphones you have on your ears and feed them to you like grapes. _Do you understand me_? Get the hell away from whatever it is you're doing or I will personally hunt you down and make the beating I gave you the last time we met seem like a damn charity." He said coldly while glaring at the screen. Everyone around him paled in fear, especially Laxus who was currently sweating bullets at the threat.

"H-Hai N-Naruto-san I'll be right there!" Laxus answered with a stutter before cutting off the connection. He had faced Naruto in the past and there was no reason why he would want to enrage the person who beat him so easily. There was practically nothing Laxus was afraid of but Naruto, simply _terrified_ him.

Naruto turned towards the others, "See? Scarface cares for the Guild deeply." He said innocently making everyone sweatdrop at his antics.

The three kunoichi were giggling at the way Naruto had talked with Laxus as it was really amusing to see him get so scared. Erza was at a loss for words as Laxus was the most arrogant man she had ever seen in the Guild or outside it. Mirajane smirked slightly to see Laxus get put in his place because he was so cruel saying such a horrible thing about Lucy. The other girls of the Guild smiled as well.

Makarov looked at Naruto before saying, "Honestly, Naruto-san. Did you have to threaten my grandson like that?" as he had never seen Laxus get so tense about anything nowadays due to his arrogance.

"I was threatening him? I thought I was just making friendly conversation." He answered before whistling innocently and smirked inwardly when he saw everyone sweatdrop at his antics once again.

It was a time of war and there should be someone that should liven the place up and that was what Naruto was doing. Makarov shook his head amusingly and chuckled warmly at the blonde. Everyone else in the Guild was entranced by the cheery attitude of Naruto and they were happy to say that they were loosening up from their depressed thoughts.

Elfman walked up to Naruto and slapped him on the back before saying, "YOU'RE A MAN!" which made the blonde and everyone else sigh. Naruto of course was currently slamming his head against the wall in frustration, much to the other Guild mate's amusement.

"So Master how did your battle with Jose go?" Erza asked curiously as she knew both Makarov and Jose Porla were members of the Ten Wizard Saints. Everyone else but Naruto nodded seeing as they were interested in how the fight went with the Guild Master of Phantom Lord.

Makarov looked over at everyone, "Jose was just using a thought projection and he planned for me coming upstairs and that was when a member of the Element 4 appeared and was about to drain my magic when Naruto-san severely beat him and then knocked him to the ground. If it wasn't for him, I might not even be here." He told them with a warm smile while looking at Naruto as he couldn't thank the blonde enough for having saved his life with the techniques he used against the Phantom member.

Everyone went wide-eyed. They might have lost their Master during that fight? Their attention turned towards Naruto, the one responsible for saving Makarov from that horrible fate. If the Element 4 member would have made his move then it would be devastating for the Fairy Tail Guild.

Of course Kushina, Mikoto and Haku looked at him lovingly for his accomplishments as everyone was so respectful towards Naruto now and that made the three girls smile brightly considering the rough life he had in the Elemental Nations. They blushed at the thought of getting closer to the blonde and knew somewhere deep down in their hearts that their dreams would finally come true soon.

Mirajane was looking at Naruto with a warm smile while blushing heatedly as her demonic instincts kept on demanding her to take the blonde immediately for saving the Master from the enemy, Lucy from the Element 4 and the whole Guild while at it. She quickly shook off her instincts, much to their discomfort.

Erza was simply marveled at the blonde each passing day. She realized that the way Laxus paled when Naruto appeared in front of the screen and the way that Naruto saved Master from getting caught in that troublesome move, was making her feel rather drawn to the blonde.

Lucy was the happiest of all because if it wasn't for Naruto showing up when he did, Sol and Juvia would have surely kidnapped her and severely harmed Haku along the way. She was gracious at the fact that no one hated her for the attack on the Guild because of her father hiring Phantom to do his dirty work.

The other Guild members simply paled at the strength that Naruto had and they silently hoped that they never got the chance to face the blonde in the near future.

"Oh it was nothing really, I simply handled the situation and crushed a few insects here and there under my boots in the process so I see it as a win-win. However the stench of theirs left a lingering after-smell if that is even remotely possible." Naruto said amusingly but smiled to see that Makarov was in a rather happy mood. Everyone laughed hysterically while hearing how Naruto was describing the enemy Guild members and all of them simply nodded with a smile.

Natsu had enough of hearing all of this so he jumped from his position and landed near Naruto. "FIGHT ME!" He yelled because of the strength that the blonde held. Naruto shook his head in amusement along with everyone else. Naruto was about to say something when he was cut off.

That was when they all heard a loud ruckus outside. Their eyes widened and so the Guild members quickly got up from their seats and headed upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

(Outside the Guild)

* * *

The Guild members stepped outside and their eyes quickly narrowed at the sight of a traveling Guild hall. The large structure of a hundred feet was actually walking on six mechanical legs across the ocean. It's imposing structure casted a large shadow over Fairy Tail, and its loud footsteps shook the very foundations of Magnolia Town. All the members watched on in shock as the enemy neared them; none of them ever thought that Phantom Lord Guild would be attacking like they were right now. As it approached further, everyone got in position when they noticed Laxus rushing towards them.

The grandson of Makarov appeared before Naruto, "I only came here for you." He said smugly to which Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, making him step back nervously. He was already scared stiff of the man and so enraging him further would scream danger and that wasn't something he wanted one bit.

"You came here because you love the Guild and would do anything for its members. Say it or I will throw you in the river in front of us and let you get stomped by that baka machine coming towards us." Naruto said emotionlessly while eyeing Laxus with the same emotionless expression. Laxus immediately tensed and gulped fretfully with sweat rolling down his forehead.

Laxus lowered his head slightly, "Hai! I love the Guild!" He answered loudly in defeat as there was no way that he would face an angry Naruto again. Naruto gave him a happy nod at the answer.

"Good! Now let's toast this freak of nature heading our way." Naruto said with a smirk before turning his attention towards the travelling Guild. Laxus smirked as well and got into position.

Everyone around the two, except for Jiraiya and the three kunoichi looked on with wide-eyes. Naruto had made one of the most arrogant people of their Guild look like a complete sissy and that was something they would have never believed was ever going to happen in their careers in Fairy Tail.

"Did you see the way that Laxus reacted?"

"B-Baka Naruto-san's not **The White Flash** for nothing you know!"

"What a dreamy guy!"

Came the voices from the Guild members but the last comment made the three kunoichi turn around with a dangerous look on their face, to hear such a thing being said to _their_ Naruto. Erza and Mirajane were also glaring heatedly upon hearing this. The women that were squealing their thoughts grew tense upon seeing the looks aimed their way.

"**Hand us over Lucy Heartfilia or we will be destroy your pathetic Guild.**" Came a loud and disgustingly familiar voice from inside the building.

"We will never give into your demands!" They all yelled in unison before they all heard chuckling come from within the moving mechanical structure.

"**Now we will strike!**" Came the same loud voice before a large round cannon, composed completely of rusted metal appeared from within the building. In addition aiding in the cannon's extension were four metallic attachments hooked on to each side of the barrel.

Dark magical energy started gathering at the tip of the cannon and everyone went wide-eyed. Erza quickly appeared in front of the group making them all confused at what the redhead was thinking.

Erza yelled, "**Requip: The Adamantine Armor!**" before her body was encased in a bright light and a large navy blue colored armor was attached to her body. The armor had a helmet which covered the top and the sides of Erza's face, leaving the back part of her head exposed.

Everyone gasped at the transformation and what the redhead was trying to do.

"No Erza-chan you cannot handle the stress of the upcoming attack!" Mirajane yelled as she had finally realized what her friend was planning to which Erza just looked at her with a small smile. Everyone got a bit tense upon finally understanding what the redhead was going to do and wanted to stop her.

Erza kept the same facial expressions before turning towards everyone, "I will do whatever I can for my Guild and this is something I can do to help out." She explained before taking a deep breath. The other Guild members formed a smile on their face of the answer but a select few had other things in mind.

Mikoto and Kushina appeared in front of Erza, "Do not proceed Erza-chan, we will take care of this as we don't know if the attack can be blocked by your armor or not." Mikoto said to her fellow Guild mate which Kushina nodding happily in agreement.

Erza not wanting to question the two of them stepped back and let them handle the situation. If those two really knew of a way around this then she had no troubles trusting their judgment. Erza turned her attention towards the Master who gave her a smile of approval to which she smiled in return.

Naruto turned his towards Jiraiya who understood what his former apprentice was thinking and so the blonde and toad sage also appeared with the two kunoichi. All of them proceeded to rapidly run through a sequence of hand signs as they waited for the blast.

"**Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter!**" Came a roar from inside the building as a black blast fired at the group of mages.

The hand signs were now complete.

"**Fire Style: Great Flames of Destruction Jutsu!**" Mikoto screamed as enormous flames came shooting out of her mouth and aimed directly towards the incoming blast.

"**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" Jiraiya yelled as the earth around them formed a shape of a dragon and charged at the blast from the cannon.

"**Wind Style: Swirling Winds Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as wind escaped his hands and launched a massive barrage of air in the direction of the dark blast coming towards the Guild.

The jutsu collided with a loud bang and it was now the turn of the red haired kunoichi's part.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release!**" Kushina shouted before slamming her hands on the ground and a mystical layer of five colors formed around everyone. The debris from the colliding attacks were then sucked into the barrier.

True to their estimation, the attacks neutralized and the aftermath of the collision got absorbed into the barrier that Kushina made, much to everyone's relief.

"Hell yeah dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed while pumping her right fist in the air before chuckling sheepishly at her verbal tic, making everyone smile at her antics.

"**Don't fool yourselves as the next blast will appear in the next 15 minutes.**" Came the sound from within the building making everyone wide-eyed at what they were hearing.

Naruto walked forward, "You know what, you cross dresser? When I get inside that building, I'll tie you to that throne you were sitting on earlier when we met, rip that medallion off your collar and shove it down your throat. Until then, stay still as my boots didn't stomp enough cockroaches today." He yelled in the direction of the travelling Guild hall. Hearing this, everyone step back slightly in fear, especially Laxus who was sweating at the threat made to the Phantom Guild Master.

"**WHY YOU INSIGNICANT FOOL!**" Roared the voice from the structure.

"Oh I'll show you insignificant alright. Everyone move back as this will get… _deadly_." Naruto said to his Guild mates who nodded fearfully when they heard _deadly_ and wondered what he meant by that. The blonde was deadly as it was and the man saying something like that made them on edge.

Jiraiya and the three kunoichi paled as they realized what the blonde was talking about. If Naruto actually was planning on using _that_ jutsu then they could only pray for the poor fool trying to test the blonde's patience.

Naruto whispered, "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" as he made an exact replica of himself, making everyone except his group wide-eyed at the technique. Everyone now understood what the blonde had done was more powerful than a thought projection and wanted to know more about it.

The blonde quickly formed a **Rasengan** in one hand while his clone added wind chakra to the jutsu. The ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as a screeching sound was heard for miles. Everyone was pushed back further as the screeching continued and the wind was getting much stronger to the point where it was hard for them to stay rooted in their position.

"W-What power!"

"What the hell is that!?"

"I-Is this Naruto-san's true strength?"

"He is so awesome!"

Was barely heard over the loud screeching noises.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the cannon as his jutsu was now complete. "**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!**" He roared before sending the completed form of the **Rasengan** towards the cannon which connected with a loud crashing sound and utterly destroyed a major portion of the building itself.

Everyone went wide-eyed at the display.

The toad sage and the three kunoichi had viewed the jutsu in action through Kami's viewing technique when they were shown Naruto's life in full and they still couldn't get out of their shock when saw the legendary jutsu of Naruto's in action. It truly was a devastating technique.

The Guild mates were left speechless. If they didn't fear the blonde back then, now they were absolutely terrified of him now as they hoped that they would never get a chance to fight against him. Natsu who would usually yell to fight the blonde was at a loss for words. Mirajane and Erza were simply mind boggled while looking at Naruto with a look of awe. Makarov was terrified of the technique as it was one of the most destructive things he had ever seen. Laxus simply paled in fear as he now realized the power of his fellow blonde and now, he knew better than to piss Naruto off again.

"W-wow…" They all said breathlessly in unison at the aftereffects of the jutsu.

Naruto turned around to his Guild mates, "Well that was fun!" He chirped cheerfully making everyone sweatdrop at his antics to which he chuckled at the sight of his fellow members.

"**Damn you! You will pay for this!**" Came the screams of Jose from inside the travelling Guild hall. Naruto chuckled amusingly at the voice of the foolish man and didn't respond to him.

However, his eyes narrowed when he sensed familiar signatures inside the building. "There are a group of those Phantom guys inside. Let's go!" He yelled before rushing towards the structure with Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Happy, Gray, Mikoto, Kushina, Makarov and Laxus followed suit while the others stayed behind to protect the Guild.

* * *

(Inside of the building)

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages appeared in the area of the structure that was destroyed by Naruto's jutsu. They noticed a large damaged lacrima crystal that was placed behind the cannon. Their eyes narrowed as they noticed one person standing in front of them.

The newcomer was a young man with long two-toned hair of black and white that was tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head. He was garbed in ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish cloth held closed by a black belt. He also had a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

"I am Totomaru of the Element 4 and this is where it ends for you bunch." He stated while standing there casually. He took out his katana and then got into a stance while eying his opponents intently as he had heard from his Guild Master that they would prove dangerous to deal with.

Natsu started stomping the ground before a look of determination formed his face. "I'm taking this guy!" The pink haired mage declared loudly while pointing his finger at the man, making the Element 4 member stand there with an impatient look.

Jiraiya turned to the group, "I'll also be with the gaki so nothing bad happens. You all go ahead." He said before standing next to Natsu. That calmed everyone down considerably as they knew that it would be totally fine for the pink haired mage now and of course, Happy stood back by Natsu.

"Alright, we'll leave the eye-sore over there to you guys. I'd wish you good luck, but I feel like that's not necessary." Naruto stated nonchalantly while eyeing Totomaru who was currently fuming at the underlying insult. Natsu and Jiraiya snickered slightly before waving them off.

They all nodded and quickly rushed into the distance leaving behind only Totomaru, Happy, Natsu and Jiraiya standing on the brick ground.

* * *

(Natsu and Jiraiya vs Totomaru)

* * *

"**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron First!**" Natsu yelled as he engulfed his fist in flames and proceeded with punching Totomaru, only to have his own fist redirected towards him.

"Ahh! What happened!?" Natsu questioned with a heated glare aimed at the Element 4 member who in turn chuckled in amusement. Jiraiya was looking at this with more interest and so he began mentally taking a note of things and started to strategize.

"You fool, my **Rainbow Magic: Pyrokenesis** grants me the ability to control all the fire in the area around me. Your flames prove pointless to me." Totomaru said before standing back into a stance. He started to smirk upon observing the look of disbelief on Natsu's face from this explanation.

Jiraiya pondered about this. '_This guy __gestured in order to control flames coming from Natsu by placing his hand in a knuckle with only the tall and index fingers sticking out._' He thought to himself before thinking of a strategy to counter with the attacks of the enemy.

Natsu didn't agree with anything he had heard from Totomaru and so, he went charging at his opponent again, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Claw!**" He shouted as he ignited his feet in flames and tried maneuvering a kick towards Totomaru to connect with his abdomen, only for himself to get swirled around as his flames dissipated once more.

Jiraiya thought of something and he quickly started to run through hand signs at a rapid pace before shouting, "**Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!**" and aimed it towards Totomaru by creating a swamp underneath him, causing the Element 4 member to slowly sink into the mud.

"What the hell is this!?" Totomaru yelled as he was being dragged into the mud formation and he couldn't do anything but get slowly sucked in. This was strange technique was holding him captive and it was getting impossible for him to make any movements to counter.

Natsu was watching this with wide-eyes at the level of skill, because in that move Totomaru wasn't able to do anything. Seeing this, the pink haired mage engulfed his fists in flames as he ran towards the sinking Totomaru before shouting, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" as he sent a flaming punch to the enemy's face and it connected with ease.

"AAHHH!" Totomaru screamed in pain as he felt the full blow of the move because he couldn't even gesture for his fire absorbing technique to work.

The swamp slowly began to dissipate as the Element 4 member slowly got to his feet with a snarl plastered on his face. "I'll get you for that you old geezer!" Totomaru yelled as he pointed his finger towards Jiraiya who simply smirked while getting in his stance.

"Oi gaki, can you still use your fire move?" Jiraiya asked before turning his attention towards Natsu and waited for an answer.

Natsu grinned, "Of course I can! Oh and stop calling me gaki!" He shouted in annoyance while Happy chuckled in the background. Natsu quickly got into position to do his part in this.

Natsu engulfed his fists in flames once again before charging at the enemy shouting, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" and aimed a punch towards him.

Totomaru smirked, "You really don't get it do you? I control all flames!" He yelled before gesturing his movements, "**Rainbow Magic: Pyrokenesis!**" as he countered the effects of Natsu's flames and slowly redirected them towards the pink haired mage himself.

'_I hope you know what you are thinking Jiraiya-san and hurry!_' Natsu thought to himself as the flames were slowly becoming redirected towards him as his own fist was approaching his face.

Jiraiya gathered chakra into his palm as the rotation formed a blue ball, and whispered, "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**" and appeared behind Totomaru making him gasp but the Element 4 mage couldn't react further as the toad sage impaled him with the chakra ball by shouting, "**Rasengan!**" and launching it directly at the man, sending him flying and effectively rendering him unconscious.

"S-Sugoi…" Natsu mumbled while looking at the scene unfold before him to which Jiraiya looked at him with a smirk.

Jiraiya looked to see that the enemy was fully unconscious before saying, "Let's check on the others!" and rushing into the distance with Natsu and Happy following suit.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

The blonde and the rest of the mages rushed upstairs where they were encountered by a blue haired woman.

"You're the same girl that attacked Haku-chan and Lucy-san." Naruto said blandly, not fazed by her presence.

Time froze for the female Element 4 member when she heard those words. '_Haku-chan?_' Juvia thought to herself before glaring at The Ice Princess, the girl the blonde added that affectionate suffix towards. She then began looking at Naruto with a heated blush, which everyone noticed especially the girls who were growling at the enemy with a cold expression.

Haku had now realized two things. One, this blue haired woman in front of her had attacked her and Lucy recently and two, this woman was interested in Naruto. The first reason was bad enough as it was but the second was just…

"I'll take care of her!" Haku declared seeing as she wasn't going to let the enemy remotely close to _her_ Naruto. She got into her stance and then noticed Mirajane walking forward and standing beside her.

Mirajane turned towards the others, "I am going to be with Haku-chan as well, just in case!" She exclaimed before getting into a stance of her own and then looking at Juvia intently.

Naruto and the remaining ones in the group didn't really need to say anything as the girls had made up their minds and weren't going to budge from their decision. As no further words were required to be said, they quickly rushed upstairs to get to the bottom of this mad operation.

The blackette and silverette smiled before looking at each other, giving each other a nod. They then turned their attention back towards their enemy.

* * *

(Haku and Mirajane vs Juvia)

* * *

"Oh no Naruto-sama, please come back to Juvia!" Juvia whined loudly while looking at the retreating figure of the blonde who was rushing off into the distance with the remaining ones behind him.

Upon hearing what the blue haired woman had to say, Haku and Mirajane both narrowed their eyes as their hair started to shadow and a dangerous look formed on their face.

"Did she just refer to Naruto-kun as Naruto-sama, Mira-chan?" Haku as her friend in a furious yet low voice and the dangerous look that had formed on her face was still in place.

Mirajane turned towards her friend, "Yes she did Haku-chan." She answered with an enraged tone before getting in her stance and preparing herself.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this!" Haku exclaimed before pointing her finger at Juvia, "…and you? How dare you call Naruto-kun in such a manner?" She asked furiously as she began to leak massive killing intent, startling the Element 4 member greatly.

Mirajane nodded with a furious look on her face, "Yeah! He's not yours!" She yelled while she found herself also pointing a finger at Juvia. Those words didn't go unnoticed by Haku but she didn't pay much attention to them seeing as they were going to be fighting with the enemy now.

Juvia froze at hearing this as rain started to quickly pour down on the area. '_They like Naruto-sama? No… Juvia likes Naruto-sama_.' She angrily thought to herself before gathering magical energy inside of her.

"**Water Magic: Water Slicer!**" Juvia cried as she created a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes that came shooting at the two mages who dodged them to see that the attack sliced the stone pillar behind them to pieces.

Haku and Mirajane were wide-eyed at the strong attack but they weren't going to lose to this girl, not by a long shot so they both started to gather magical energy as they made their move.

"**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" Haku yelled as she launched a mixed attack of ice and rain and they went shooting at the Element 4 member who took the damage head on.

"Ahh!" Juvia screamed as she got hit by the attack but then started to recuperate from the attack as her body quickly formed into water but to her surprise, the attack had fazed her as a part of her was frozen.

Juvia looked at Haku, "**Water Magic: Water Lock!**" She roared as she materialized a large circular mass of water and captured The Ice Princess and tried to incapacitate her by suffocation. Haku couldn't do anything but try to get out of the attack but was having a slightly tough time doing so.

Mirajane's eyes widened with shock. "**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" She cried she transformed as her hair becomes wilder jutting upwards and getting curlier with the front ponytail growing longer. Her ears enlarged extending backwards and she gained pointed edges.

The eldest Strauss sibling quickly rushed towards the attack that had entrapped Haku and broke her free by landing a powerful punch on the dome like water structure which quickly was neutralized by her attack. Juvia could look on this with widened eyes as she didn't know what to make of this situation.

Haku huffed as she got out of the move, "Thank you Mira-chan." She said with a smile before getting back into her stance.

"No problem Haku-chan!" Mirajane chirped before getting back into her own stance.

Haku quickly rushed towards the Element 4 mage and ran through hand signs, "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gather water from the air and surrounding elements, forming needles and aimed them at Juvia.

Juvia took the attack full front and came out unscathed until she saw Mirajane appear and attack her with a kick to the stomach sending her flying into the wall, rendering her near the state of unconsciousness.

Mirajane turned back to normal from her **Take Over** state and Haku put her needles away before walking towards the fallen Juvia who was mumbling, "N-Naruto-sama…" causing both girls to growl while looking at her.

They set her on a safe distance before heading back to the inside of the building where everyone else would be.

* * *

(Outside of Fairy Tail)

* * *

"**You fools have been at this for far too long! Hand over Lucy Heartfilia-sama now. If you do that then I might reconsider sparing your useless Guild.**" Jose roared from inside the building to which everyone smirked at seeing called out.

They all walked forward, "No way in hell!" They screamed in unison as they surrounded Lucy within a circle formation and held close as they didn't want the enemy to show up surprisingly.

A maniacal laugh came from the building before they all heard, "**Darkness Magic: Shades!**" yelled out by Jose as ghostly soldiers from within the building itself came shooting out from every direction. Those creations had their faces hidden by hooded capes and were armed with large sabers.

"**You'll never defeat me now you weaklings!**" Jose called out before laughing while the mages of Fairy Tail could only look at the display with wide-eyes and they all quickly got into their stances.

Loke stood there trying to formulate a plan to overcome this travesty. '_They are ghost like so that means regular attacks might not faze them but..._' He thought to himself as he began to think further on the matter of the ghosts launching at them.

Just before the ghostly soldiers could reach the Fairy Tail mages, Loke called out, "**Ring Magic: Twister!**" as a powerful storm and sent the enemy ghosts sent by Jose flying in a circular motion, making the Fairy Tail members sigh in relief.

Cana quickly turned to the others, "We have to make our move!" and they all nodded in agreement as they readied themselves by gathering their magical energy for when the enemy would approach.

"**Card Magic: Cards Volley!**" Cana roared as she threw several cards at once at the ghosts in an arched formation and they exploded upon contact. Gathering her cards once more, she took aim at several more ghosts surrounding the area.

Employing a single gun, Alzack shouted, "**Guns Magic: Blast Bullet!**" to which he fired multiple fire bullets in rapid succession at the ghosts. Noticing more ghosts approaching, he withdrew his second gun and began to rain down shots in quick but effective bursts.

"**Requip: The Gunner!**" Bisca yelled as a shotgun appeared through the light forming on her hand. As a follow up, she called out, "**Guns Magic: Bullet Storm!**" as she fired a barrage of magical bullets against the foes. Bisca then moved back to back with Alzack as they began taking down ghosts at a faster rate.

"**Purple Flare: Purple Beam!**" Macao roared as he brought both of his hands above his head. Purple flames engulfed both of them to which he shot a purple beam at the approaching ghosts. Engulfing his hands further in the flames, he took aim at the newly approaching enemies.

"**Smoke Magic: Smoke Crush!**" Wakaba shouted as smoke shot from his pipe to which it tried to strangle the opposing enemies. Pink smoke once again emitted from his pipe as he readied himself for another sequence of attacks he would launch at the incoming ghosts.

They all continued their assault to which the ghosts started reforming around them once again.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

The blonde and the rest of the group went rushing inside and they made an abrupt stop when someone appeared in front of them. Naruto realized who the person was and looked at him rather intently.

"So eyeball how's your face after I kicked it in the last time? You have some guts being here even when I specifically said for you to never show yourself again." Naruto said coldly making Sol, the man that had appeared in front of the group, pale with fear as he stepped back slightly.

Elfman turned to Naruto before punching the blonde's back lightly, "Let me take this man. He's manless!" He yelled and then turned his attention towards Sol.

'_What does that even mean?_' Naruto thought to himself as he began to ponder on Elfman's words before him and the others sweatdropped the Strauss sibling's declaration.

Gray walked up towards Elfman, "I'm also here for Elfman-san. Go on ahead everyone we'll take it from here!" He said before turning his attention towards the group.

Naruto and the remaining ones in the group nodded seeing as now those two had everything under control and could handle themselves. With that in mind, they rushed forward into the distance.

* * *

(Elfman and Gray vs Sol)

* * *

"Non non non Monsieur Sol will beat you both." Sol stated before he started swinging back and forth in rhythm, causing his opponents sweatdrop at the display.

Gray looked at Sol intently, "Well baka get ready for you will suffer for causing pain to Fairy Tail." He stated before he started to gather magical energy within him.

"A man is a man whether it is a man like this man and no man knows man like Elfman." Elfman stated as he readied himself, making the others look at him confusingly trying to figure out what the Fairy Tail mage was even talking about. It was too troublesome to even think about so they shrugged it off.

"**Sand Magic: ****Roche Concerto!**" Sol cried out as the ground around him shook and formed barrages of massive rocks which were then thrown at his opponents sending them flying.

The two mages got up with a frown on their face, "You have some nice moves but they won't really keep you from mine. You will not proceed with your Guild's evil intents any further." Gary declared as he started to gather magical energy within him once more before looking at the Element 4 mage intently.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray shouted before he extended his arms forward creating long curved ice lances that he shot towards the enemy which connected with him head on making him gasp in surprise as he was thrown back into the nearby wall.

"**Beast Arm: Reptile!**" Elfman yelled as his arm began to transform into the shape of a reptile with claws and quickly rushed to punch the enemy while his guard was down.

"AHH!" Sol screamed in agony as was impaled by another attack by his opponents. He started to groggily get up while wiping the blood formed on the corner of his mouth off and steadying himself once again.

"**Earth Magic: ****Merci la Vie!**" Sol shouted in the direction of Elfman as he had caught on of the Fairy Tail mage's bad memories with his mind reading abilities and forced him to relive those memories.

Elfman screamed as he started to remember the time when he almost killed Lisanna with his **Full-Body Take Over** and it was the worst time of his life when he realized what was going on. If that attack connected with his little sister, then she could have died and he didn't know what to do if that happened. As the memories kept rushing in his mind, Gray stepped in.

"**Ice-Make: Freeze!**" Gray roared as Sol quickly was frozen still as well as the area surrounding him. He quickly rushed towards Elfman and helped him out of his shaken state and gave him slight comfort in the whole deal as he finally figured out what was going on with the Strauss sibling.

"You are unmanly!" Elfman yelled before shouting, "**Beast Arm: Black Bull!**" as he transformed his arm into that of a large black beast's arm and smashed a punch into the frozen state of Sol who took the hit head on and the ice that was formed around him shattered to pieces and the result was a knocked out Sol.

Elfman and Gray panted to regain their strength before they got up and walked to where the others would currently be.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

The blonde and the rest of the group went rushing into a new floor of the building where Naruto saw a familiar face appear in front of them. It was Aria of the Element 4.

"Hey hamburgler! I thought you would know better than to cross paths with me again, especially when I beat the patty out of you, you overgrown meat suit." Naruto said coolly making everyone around him laugh hysterically while Aria was crying, much to everyone's confusion.

"Your sorrow… is so beautiful!" Aria exclaimed with tears rolling down his face making everyone sweatdrop at the wordings of the enemy.

Naruto looked at him with a blank expression, "Well air-sucker, you can drown in that sorrow for all I care." He said coldly making the man flinch before he was sent on a crying spree once again, much to Naruto's discomfort.

Kushina walked over to Naruto, "Mikoto-chan and I will take care of this guy. You all go ahead!" She exclaimed before Mikoto came skipping along happily giving a nod of approval. The both of them had enough of hearing the creep sputtering such nonsense and they wanted to shut him up for good.

Naruto looked over at them, "I trust you both so we'll be leaving now. However don't go easy on this portable sidewalk as I feel that he has dormant power within him. He is known to absorb magic as well considering the fact that he was the one that almost drained Master's magic." He explained recalling the recent event where he saw him with Jose Porla at the top floor of the Phantom Lord Guild hall.

The others growled learning that this man was the one that almost made Master Makarov depleted of his magic. Kushina and Mikoto then gave Naruto a nod of understanding and then stepped into their respective stances while eyeing their opponent attentively. With that, Naruto and the remaining members of the group went racing into the distance.

Naruto whispered, "**Kage Bunshin jutsu!**" as he created an exact replica of his and sent it in another direction. This confused everyone but they didn't question him and so they kept with their movements towards their destination.

* * *

(Mikoto and Kushina vs Aria)

* * *

"Alright dattebane let's do this!" Kushina exclaimed while in her stance with her friend Mikoto smirking in agreement as they continued to observe their opponent.

Aria looked at them intently, "I don't really see much sorrow in you two. I want to have that blonde's sorrow. His sorrow was magnificent and so beautiful." He said with a smile on his face before crying his eyes out.

Kushina's and Mikoto's eyes twitched at those words. They turned to him with a dangerous look on their face, "What… did you… say… about… Naruto-kun?" Both of them asked slowly in unison while having the look of rage in their eyes that would scream death in their wake.

Aria went wide-eyed in confusion. "His… sorrow?" He asked before continuing with tears "I want his sorrow!" he finished with tears flowing freely. The girls just lost it and rushed at him with chakra engulfing their fists and smashing his face in with the insane level of strength behind their attack.

"AHHHH!" Aria cried in excruciating pain as he was sent flying into the wall, crushing it and sending him soaring into the next one.

Aria slowly got up as his face was heavily bruised by the punches as he walked towards them. "**Airspace: Metsu!**" He yelled before placing his hands before them with his open palms facing each other and then moved them towards the two kunoichi.

The attack launched and started to drain their magic to which Kushina and Mikoto smirked before getting out of the move, making Aria go wide-eyed in shock.

'_So the move he uses only absorbs magic? Well since we also have chakra, that makes us one up in this situation and because of our chakra, we were able to get out of the technique with our magic abilities still intact_.' The two kunoichi thought to themselves before looking at Aria with a heated glare.

They started to immediately run through hand signs in a rapid pace before calling out.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**"

The two jutsu collided with Aria and sent him smashing down on the ground with a hissing sound as it left him bleeding from the arms and chest area. Aria groggily got up from the attack, with sharp pains all over his body as he was getting weaker by the second from the two kunoichis' assault.

Aria removed his blindfold and a surge of power rushed to the surface. "**Airspace Magic: Zero!**" He yelled as his eyes started shining brightly. He brought his relaxed hands before him with the right one on top and the lower down with their palms facing and a spiraling airspace generated as a result.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**"

The two kunoichi called forth their swords and quickly charged at the small airspaces that were directed towards them and sliced away as precisely and rapidly as they possibly could. They quickly channeled charka into their swords and made their attacks even more deadly.

Before the airspace move could even affect either of them, Kushina sliced in the direction of Aria's chest while Mikoto aimed for the arms and the airspaces that were formed dissipated.

"ARGH!" Aria cried in agony once more as his body started twitching uncontrollably until he was rendered unconscious from the attacks from the kunoichis' blades.

Kushina and Mikoto sighed sadly as they didn't have more fun attacking the guy that said such creepy things about _their_ Naruto-kun. Seeing as they had nothing to do now, they simply resealed their swords and walked in the direction to where everyone else would currently be at this moment.

* * *

(Outside Fairy Tail)

* * *

The mages of Fairy Tail were panting for breath as the ghosts suddenly disappeared, much to their relief and mixed confusion. They were starting to relax themselves when they realized a newcomer on board. It was Gajeel Redfox and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of him as this became that much harder.

"Hand over that girly if you all want to live. However I would like to kill you all anyways so I am stumped at what I am going to do with all of you damn weaklings." Gajeel stated while pointing at Lucy, who was shivering in fear.

Lucy was starting to think that going to Jose could end all of this suffering but didn't know what to do considering everyone wanted her to stay at the Guild as they were all family. Shaking off her sad thoughts, she noticed Gajeel approaching her fellow Guild members.

"**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel yelled as his hand transformed into steel before sending the Fairy Tail mages flying with his elongated punch.

"AHHH!" They all screamed in pain as they took the attack head on. They started to groggily get up and they were shocked to see a newcomer approach Gajeel, whose face suddenly grew grim.

"Well the boss knew that you were out here somewhere, hobo-teme, so he sent me. Let's go!" The replica of Naruto's spoke as he looked over at the Iron Dragon Slayer and placed a hand over his shoulder before the both of them disappeared in a flash of white.

Everyone grew confused but were happy that Naruto came to their rescue.

"I tell ya! Naruto-san is so awesome!"

"Of course he is, I'm so happy he's on our side!"

"Hell yeah, he's **The White Flash** alright!"

They all cheered before laying down on the ground with a smile. Lucy smiled tearfully as she was once again saved by her Guild members and she didn't really know what to say. They were truly her family.

* * *

(With Naruto, Erza, Laxus and Makarov)

* * *

The group of four were quickly making their way forward when a flash of white appeared in front of them and stood a copy of Naruto and Gajeel Redfox. Naruto quickly thanked the clone for capturing the enemy to which the clone gave a mock solute making him chuckle in response before dispelling it.

"Well hobo it looks like you're stuck with us again. How does it feel like to have such long hair in your Guild? Does it scratch _Jose-chan's_ itch at night?" Naruto said coolly while looking at the man amusingly. Gajeel fumed with rage at the infuriating disrespect that he was receiving from the blonde while everyone else laughed at the interaction.

Gajeel quickly charged at Naruto but was surprised when the blonde disappeared and then he felt a sharp pain in his back as he was sent flying back with a kick from behind from Naruto.

"ARK!" Gajeel screamed as he coughed from receiving that insane kick. He was supposed to be the strongest mage of endurance as his iron body was supposed to protect him. '_What the hell is this guy?_' He thought to himself while he groggily got up.

Naruto turned his attention towards Gajeel, "You are not worth my time, you pierced porcupine. However when I require some metal work that needs to be done, I'll call upon your services." He said coldly making everyone around him nervous while Gajeel was wide-eyed with shock and fear.

Laxus was rather nervous of the threats as Naruto had made the same ones to him recently. He realized that the fellow blonde was stronger than he could imagine and he wasn't arrogant with that power. Laxus noted down everything that he had seen from the blonde and so he made up his decision.

"I'll handle this." Laxus spoke while walking forward making the others look at him with surprise.

Naruto turned towards him, "Are you sure?" He questioned his fellow blonde as he didn't really know what to make of the situation.

Laxus formed a smirk as he observed the Iron Dragon Slayer before him, "I am sure Naruto-san so go ahead towards the main destination. _Maybe_ I was somewhat wrong in thinking weakly of the Guild, so don't worry about me." He said with absolute confidence in his voice along with a hint of regret.

Everyone smiled at the display to which Naruto patted Laxus on his shoulder, "I understand now beat the crap out of this ragged nothing. No funny business, or else..." He said dangerously while leaving the open threat and smirked at the pale look that formed on Laxus' face upon hearing the comment.

"H-Hai Naruto-san now go!" Laxus shouted after regaining his composure, while eyeing Gajeel with a heated glare as he got into his stance.

Erza walked up to Naruto, "I'll stay with Laxus-san just in case so you and Master can go ahead." She told the blonde who nodded in understanding. Seeing this, the redhead smiled and then proceeded with stepping towards the grandson of the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

Naruto spared one last glance at the two mages before heading out with a teary Makarov who was silent at what he had to witness.

'_Thank you so much Naruto-san. I was right in thinking that you would be the one to teach my grandson some humbleness. Maybe Laxus can change after all and so I couldn't be happier to say that you are the most promising mage I have ever set my eyes on, thank you._' Makarov thought to himself with tears flowing before wiping them off and rushing with the blonde upstairs.

* * *

(Laxus and Erza vs Gajeel)

* * *

"So you are the one responsible for destroying the Guild." Laxus said as he looked at his opponent who simply smirked at what he was being commented on.

Gajeel looked at Laxus intently, "Yes I am but I would have never figured that you of all people would have showed up for our little party Laxus-san. I'll have a nice time crushing you as well." He replied with a smirk while getting into his stance.

Laxus sighed sadly. "I have heard enough trash from you! I don't care what you did, but I'm not going to return to Naruto-san with failure. Now prepare yourself!" He roared at the end of his speech before gathering magical energy inside of him.

Erza was wide-eyed what she was hearing from the man. '_It's all because of Naruto-san that he is acting like this. I could have never imagined Laxus of all people to be talking like this._' She thought to herself before blushing slightly thinking about the young man that was headed upstairs with Master Makarov.

Laxus looked at Gajeel with a glare before shouting, "**Lightning Magic: Lightning Body!**" as he transformed his own body into electricity turning himself into a lightning bolt and rushing at the enemy in top speed as he electrocuted everything crossing his path.

"AHH!" Gajeel screamed as the attack connected with him and he was knocked to the ground but that didn't stop as Laxus continued the attack two more times making him cough uncontrollably as blood was now leaking from his mouth and he wiped it off.

Getting up, Gajeel rushed towards Laxus shouting, "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!**" as his hand transformed into steel before sending Laxus flying in the background.

Seeing as Erza didn't want to miss out on the fun called out, "**Requip:** **Heaven's Wheel Armor!**" and a light engulfed her. She now had on a plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it with the addition of her with large metal wings that appeared to be made up of individual blades.

"**Swords Magic: Multiple Sword Requipping!**" Erza yelled and around roughly 200 swords appeared surrounding her causing Gajeel to go wide-eyed as he heard her shouting, "**Launch!**" and the swords descended upon him.

They connected and Gajeel was sent flying back into the wall crashing everything in his path. As he groggily got up, Gajeel fumed at what was happening with blood dripping down the areas that the swords connected him with. He shouted, "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Scales!**" as most of his body got covered in steel scales. He quickly went rushing at Erza in blind speeds and punched her which sent her crashing to the ground with a loud crash.

Before he could do anything else, he turned around to hear lightning in the background.

"**Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus roared as he gathered a large amount of lightning around one of his fists bended the arm and then extended his fist forward in a punching motion, rapidly fired toward Gajeel who took the collision head on and was sent crashing back.

Gajeel was lucky that he had retreated most of the steel formed on his body so he didn't get affected much by the lightning. However, the attack was deadly and caused serious damage to his body as a whole seeing as he was full on metal.

Erza got up from the ground before yelling, "**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!**" as a bright light passed through her and she was now wearing a new dark red armor, with a sword of the same color as the armor when the light dissipated.

The redhead quickly rushed towards Gajeel, "**Fire Magic: Flame Slash!**" She roared as she gathered flames around her sword and rapidly made a clean swipe on the enemy mage sending him flying once again as the scales were starting to dissipate from his body.

"**Lightning Magic: Lightning Punch!**" Laxus yelled as he quickly enveloped his hand in an orb of lightning and then punched the man that was getting up weakly.

"AHHHH!" Gajeel screamed as he was impaled by the attack before he crashed face first into the ground and was rendered unconscious.

Laxus sighed as he cancelled the flow of lightning magic while Erza changed back to her normal clothing and they looked at the fallen figure and now knew it was over. For once, Laxus didn't really feel arrogant to comment on Erza joining in on his fight and simply accepted it, much to his shock and surprise.

The both of them walked towards where everyone else would currently be at the moment.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

The blonde and the Master quickly made their way upstairs where they saw a door and blasted their way inside. There in the clearing, was Jose Porla but his clothing was totally different.

Jose was now wearing a long blue coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle. His Wizard Saint's medallion was still visible on the same spot as before but had dark ribbons hanging from it now and covering his left arm was a brownish cape. Jose also had his hair tied in a high ponytail now.

"Well if it isn't **The White Flash** appearing before me once again. Have you come to make more smug comments on me? You better stand away kid because I'll slaughter you later, after I kill your precious Master over there." Jose said darkly as he looked at the newcomers before chuckling wickedly as malicious aura started surrounding him.

Naruto said nothing as he simply narrowed his eyes at the Phantom Lord Guild Master and was analyzing his every movement to get a better idea of how he fared in strength.

Jose turned his attention towards Makarov, "It's been 6 long years since we last stood like this Makarov-san. Who would have thought that Fairy Tail would have grown to become such a promising Guild in that short amount of time? I couldn't reduce the building itself to rubble but it's fine." He continued with a dark smile and then leaned back while wanting to wait for Makarov's answer to what he was saying before he would do anything.

"A Guild does not stand for the physical building you see when you step inside. It is the members of that Guild that show you what truly matters in life. Fairy Tail has been promising because we believe in each other and for what you tried to do to my children, as a father figure to them, I will never forgive you!" Makarov countered angrily and was about to get into his stance before he felt a hand grip his shoulders tightly, pulling him back from the scene and he turned to see that it was Naruto who was responsible.

Naruto looked at Makarov with a smile, "Do you know why I call you ji-ji sometimes?" He asked to which he didn't get a response so he continued, "I call you that because you remind me of my surrogate grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi. That man was great, powerful, loving and the best part was he was like you when it came to matters of such nature such as this." He said before looking at the smiling Makarov and looked towards the patiently waiting Jose in in front of them.

Naruto's smile deepened, "You are thinking the wrong way about this ji-ji. A father's role in life is to see their children get everything they deserve. What you had to witness was harsh but your role now is to stand by while we take on the fight. Your part in this is over because what good is an able child who is dressed in armor and has a sword in his hand in the sidelines while he/she has to watch their father fight to the death? I am here and there is no way that I am letting you fight when I am able to and until that time arises, you will not step into our battle. It's time for the father to believe in his children, Master." He finished before letting out a lone tear at the sight of the openly crying Makarov.

The Master didn't know what to say to that as there were no words to describe how much emotion he felt from the blonde man. He couldn't help himself as tears started rolling down his cheeks and flooded as each passing word was heard from the blonde's mouth.

* * *

(Naruto vs Jose)

* * *

"Are you done with your sad story?" Jose asked in an amused tone at the sight of the two men in front of him as he readied himself.

Naruto looked at him with ice cold eyes, "The only sad thing will be your grave because by the time I'm through with you, the people burying your body will need to look the other way to do so, if they don't look the other way upon observing your hideous face as it is." He answered coldly making Jose flinch as he could literally feel himself shrink at the blonde's gaze.

Naruto got in his stance and threw a tri-pronged kunai in the direction of Jose.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**"

The blonde disappeared with a flash of white and then reappeared with the same flash behind Jose and landed him with a chakra infused kick to the back, sending him flying against the wall. Jose groggily got up with blood leaking as the kick had brutally injured his back and that made him furious.

"I'll kill you!" Jose roared as he started gathering magical energy before shouting, "**Darkness Magic: ****Dark Beam!**" as beams were slowly produced out of his fingertips as if they were bullets and then fired simultaneously from his fingertips in the direction of the blonde.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as multiple replicas of himself formed and took the blasts head on, leaving the blonde unscathed from the attack.

Naruto began to analyze his enemy's fighting style and began to formulate a strategy before heading in recklessly. If he didn't carefully think out a plan, then the building that he was currently in could collapse due to not thinking straight in the current time.

Jose was wide-eyed at the multiple clones that the blonde had created and used them as a shield against his attack. This was a new form of magic that he had never seen before and it was really intriguing. However the blonde was a Fairy Tail member and that meant he needed to die.

Naruto looked at him intently, "You are just shooting your moves without thinking. You are more pathetic than I originally thought and by the way, you look pathetic as it is." He said coolly before stepping back slightly as he got back into his stance.

"Shut up! You know nothing you worm. I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Jose screamed before seething at the blatant disrespect the blonde was directing towards him as his comments absolutely infuriated him to no end.

Naruto chuckled, "I don't care if you are royalty, _Jose-hime_. Your life proved pointless to me the moment you attacked the Guild and I will personally repay the favor." He told him bluntly while looking amusingly at the outrage on his opponent's face while he said that to him.

Jose seethed further as his words were having no effect on the blonde. He quickly gathered magical energy to form another attack but before he could even do so, he was tormented with another chakra infused kick to his stomach which sent him flying into the wall in the background.

"ARGHH!" Jose cried in agony before he coughed up blood once more and he started to groggily get up again while holding his stomach in pain as the attack was rendering his body useless to him. He gathered the magical energy and shouted, "**Darkness Magic: ****Shade Entangle!**" as ghosts were created which were sent at Naruto in an attempt to immobilize and strangle him.

"Hahaha! There is no way out for you now. The more you struggle, the more pain it will cause you. You will die for having disrespected me in such a way you fool!" Jose yelled before laughing maniacally once more at the sight of the blonde. To his surprise, he saw Naruto smirking.

Naruto looked at him in amusement. "You really think that these worthless creations can bind me? You are more arrogant than I gave you credit for. To think that a Guild Master like yourself could be so stupid and honestly, I expected more. However it is time for you to learn what pain truly feels like." He said to him in an emotionless tone which made Jose wide-eyed as he stepped back slightly at the threat.

Jose was about to call Naruto's bluff when he saw the blonde easing himself into the binds while gathering energy and ripping apart the binds with his arms, making Jose gasp in horror. "N-NO! This cannot be!" He yelled as he was trying to come up with any logical solution to what he was witnessing.

He was about to say something else to the blonde who disappeared in a flash of white and reappeared in the same flash and landed a punch to his shoulder which literally shattered his bones.

"AHHH!" Jose screamed as he held his shoulder tightly as blood came gushing out of his mouth.

Naruto looked on at the man before calling out, "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" and thus creating 4 exact replicas of himself that surrounded Jose in a square formation.

Jose had only one chance left at this as his body couldn't really handle the pain that Naruto had put him through. He gathered magical energy before shouting, "**Darkness Magic: Dead Wave!**" as he extended his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it which start circling it in spirals. They were sent rushing at Naruto as the wave split through the ground itself in the process.

"HAHAHA I WI-" Jose couldn't finish his sentence as he saw numerous clones of Naruto protecting the blonde and Makarov along with him as the move hit. The clones were vanishing into a cloud of smoke one by one but there were too many of them to count.

Jose went wide-eyed when he saw a group of clones still standing and Naruto and Makarov unscathed from his deadly attack. He started to feel himself getting weaker by the second as the fight had proved to be more than a match for him with the blonde winning in every sense of the word.

Just then, Jose saw the clones dispelled and Naruto disappear and reappear in front of him with a swirling ball of blue in the palm of his right hand and could do nothing but accept what was coming to him.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he connected the jutsu with Jose's stomach, shredding the skin and sending him flying with blood oozing out of his body as he was feeling light headed.

Jose felt Naruto walking towards him and the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was, "You better get the hell out of here or I will make what I did to you seem like a family picnic, you worthless piece of trash."

Naruto having won the battle proceeded with walking towards Master Makarov.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

The leader of Fairy Tail was left speechless. Walking towards him was a young man that defeated the Phantom Lord Guild Master, who was also one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"W-Well done Naruto-kun." Makarov said while still in shock at what happened and there was no way that he would call the blonde by any other suffix than what he was assigning to him now. What Naruto said to him earlier made him so much closer to him and he was truly happy about that.

Naruto chuckled amusingly, "Oh Master you wound me, I was holding back because of the damage I could have done to this place. After all, I don't mind the cross dresser's place getting destroyed but all of our friends are downstairs would have been harmed as well." He said to him with a smile while the Master paled when he heard that the blonde was actually holding back all this time.

That's when Makarov realized that Naruto didn't even use his **Hurricane Magic**, and he was thankful for that because a spell from such a magic style could've proved lethal for Jose. Shaking of his thoughts, Makarov nodded hesitantly before they both looked back at the fallen Jose and walked downstairs.

They had won against the Phantom Lord and now it was time to relay this to the others.

* * *

(Downstairs)

* * *

Kushina, Haku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Elfman, Happy and Natsu were now currently downstairs while they waited for the last two people to show up. In ten minutes or so, Naruto and Makarov walked down the steps when they saw everyone standing there waiting for them.

"I can only assume everyone emerged victorious in their battles?" Naruto asked them while looking at them with a smile. They nodded with a grin in response making him chuckle and so he gave them a nod of his own while Makarov simply stood there, smiling at the interaction of his surrogate family.

Laxus turned to Makarov, "So ji-ji did you beat Jose?" He asked his grandfather but was rather confused when Makarov gave him a smile yet shook his head in the negative. Everyone noticed this and then looked at him so he could provide them all an answer.

"It was Naruto-kun that beat Jose. It was a rather exciting match to see however Naruto-kun wasn't going full out so I don't know how powerful he really is currently to be honest with you all." Makarov explained as he was still in shock to see just how strong the young man truly was, if his fight with the Guild Master of Phantom Lord was anything to go on. Everyone standing there looked on in wide-eyes.

The three kunoichi, even though they knew that Naruto would emerge victorious were still shocked as the man Naruto had to fight was considered a really strong opponent. They smiled to hear Makarov speaking so warmly about him as it made them feel even more proud of him. Here in Fairy Tail, they were like a true family and they liked the thought of that. Now all they needed was to find a way to get closer to Naruto on a whole new level and it made them blush at the thought.

Jiraiya didn't have need to express any words, as he was already proud of his former apprentice. Having witnessed the potential Naruto had in the past, he wasn't really surprised to learn of his victory.

Mirajane was surprisingly silent. Her demon instincts were about to shred her apart for not getting with Naruto but she was trying her best from them keeping dormant, much to their agony. The silverette was opening up to the blonde and she didn't want to ruin that by rushing into things.

Erza was in the same way as she knew that Naruto was strong but this was unbelievable to say that he was stronger than the Master himself if he was holding back the whole time. The thought of him getting close to her was rather an exciting topic for her as she could practically envision it in her mind.

Laxus went pale as he heard this. He was glad to have come by the Guild to help out or Naruto would have destroyed him otherwise. After the battle he had today, he realized something. There was more than meets the eye to Naruto, other than his strength. He slowly began to ponder about it more closely.

Natsu was visibly shaking with excitement at the thought of fighting with Naruto. There was no one better to fight but he realized that the battle would be in the blonde's favor obviously and that made him frown. Gray was too shocked to form any words and Happy was on the same page.

"SUCH MANLY STRENGTH!" Elfman roared in a proud voice while puffing out his chest and patting Naruto on the back with a bright smile. Naruto groaned at his fellow Guild mate's antics while the others laughed at the blonde's discomfort.

Makarov turned to everyone, "Let's go back to the Guild." He said with a bright smile to which everyone gave him a happy nod of approval and rushed back towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Outside the Guild)

* * *

"WE HAVE WON!"

Came a loud roar from one of the mages walking back to the Guild. Everyone that were outside of the Guild went wide-eyed in shock on hearing those words but then slowly started to regain their composures and then began cheering at the top of their lungs. This was great news to hear and everyone was in a joyous mood on emerging victorious. They heard a cough in the background and turned their attention towards the sound when they saw their Guild Master smiling at them.

Master Makarov stood in front of everyone, "We have indeed defeated our enemy and all of us have contributed. We are a Guild that if one person feels pain, the others feel it too. We are the Guild that if one person sheds a tear, we will all shed them too. We are the Guild that if one person feels happiness, we all feel it too. We are the Guild of Fairy Tail and we will never fall!" He roared to the crowd and everyone was moved with the emotional speech but quickly started to cheer in agreement.

The Guild members that didn't know about Naruto's accomplishments were full aware of it now and were even more cautious of him. They respected him on a whole other level but they paled in fear at the thought of having to face him in the future. No one in their right mind wanted that.

Lisanna appeared along with Jet, Levy and Droy who were in clutches and everyone smiled to see the mages alright. Lucy expressed her sorrows because it was due to her father that Levy and her teammates were injured but she was happy that they didn't blame her for anything.

Everyone began to converse with each other happily before they all went downstairs to the basement of the Guild where they would enjoy themselves after a long eventful day. They had to rebuild a portion of the Guild itself but that could wait for another time.

It was now a time for celebration!

* * *

(In the distance)

* * *

Leaning against at tree, Mystogan smiled as he heard the speech Master Makarov was giving and was about to walk away when a kunai came shooting at him, barely missing him and pierced into the tree. Upon observing the kunai, Mystogan noticed that there was a note attached to it so he quickly took the note and began reading.

_Mystogan-san,_

_I've sensed your presence during our fight against Phantom Lord and I know for a fact that you've been assisting us in secret too. I know you love the Guild and that you are doing this for all of us, but I only want to say one thing to you. It's always fine to step out of the shadows once in a while and come into the light, my friend. _

_**うずまきナルト**__**-**__**波風**_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Mystogan smiled lightly as he put away the note in his pocket seeing as he was definitely going to keep this paper to himself for a while.

"Well Naruto-san you really do live up to **The White Flash** moniker as expected. I think I'll take your advice someday so thank you." He said to himself before looking at the people of the Guild again and then vanishing into the distance.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now the chapter ends and I hope you all liked it! Everyone please listen very carefully to what I have to say now. THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed the story time and time again and are still following. I have something really important to talk you all about.**

**I will be on leave from writing for 1 month -**** I know this is really depressing news but I have a late mid-term exam on the 19****th**** and two assignments due on the 24****th**** of March. Along with that, I have my final exams at the university coming up from the 6****th**** of April and it will go on to the 17****th**** of April. I really wish I could stick around during that month but I wouldn't be able to focus on my studies and that isn't really something I can compromise. I've been giving it my absolute best to update these chapters as soon as possible but time is of the essence and the finals are going to crush me if I don't start studying.**

**Fret not because after the finals are over, I will be giving it everything I have to update the chapters as quickly as possible. I require one simple thing from you guys until then and that is enough time for me to know what to do.**

**I will need your suggestions about things you want in the story as additions or anything in general about the story. The suggestions could range from new monsters, potential missions to new enemies but please keep them detailed so I get a better understanding of what you all want. I will be focusing mainly for you all to keep reading so you all can help out with the cause by leaving those awesome reviews you all have been doing so far. Sorry if you thought that the fight scenes weren't up to your standards since I'm relatively new to writing fight scenes and stories in general, considering the fact that this fanfiction is the first one I have ever written.**

**After the month has passed, I will open up my account to see all of the reviews and will start considering what you all have asked of me in your suggestions. ****In conclusion, I had the best time writing for you guys and keeping you all updated with the story. I will see you all again around the 18****th**** of April with the next chapter. Sorry once again if this will make anyone that has liked the story uncomfortable but I don't have any other choice in the matter so I hope you all understand.**

**See ya next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	16. Living in the Moment

**I'm back after the month long leave like I said I would be, my favorite group of people. I am so happy to be here to present to you all the 16****th**** chapter of my story. It's been a tough month of studying and I really paced myself writing so I could give you all an update. I had planned on updating this for a while, but the FanFiction webpage didn't allow me to so because of the annoying Type 2 Error. Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

The war was over and Fairy Tail had emerged victorious. Everyone was celebrating in the basement of the Guild with drinks, well in Cana's case, it was a contest.

"GO GO GO!" Chanted the Guild members for the brunette and her opponent, as the two of them gulped down drink upon drink while the crowd grew wilder by the second with their cheers.

"Come on Naru-kun beat her at her own game!" Shouted the three kunoichi excitedly with Erza and Mirajane following suit, as they repetitively pumped their fists in the air.

Naruto looked over at his opponent who was getting groggy from the massive intakes of alcohol they were consuming in this contest. '_There is absolutely no way that she can beat me in this little game_.' The blonde thought to himself amusingly before chugging down another mug of beer.

After four more rounds of liquor were passed around, Cana went wide-eyed. "_Hiccup! -_ I don't - _hiccup! - _I don't think I'll - _hiccup! -_ win this -_hiccup!_" She exclaimed before falling off her seat and passing out, leaving Naruto as the winner of the drinking contest.

Seconds later of this happening, the Guild members cheered loudly for the victor.

Elfman picked Naruto up and lifted him on his shoulders and looked around proudly. "He's a man!" The Strauss sibling ranted over and over to which Naruto just sighed, while everyone laughed at his discomfort before cheering him on again. The mages helped Cana off the floor and laid her down on a bench so she could relax from her loss, since the female mage was still unconscious.

Seeing as Cana was out for the count, Naruto slid off Elfman's shoulders, chuckling amusingly at the man's antics of picking him up. He then turned towards the other members of the Guild and began conversing with them. He didn't get much of a chance to do so before and now seemed a good time.

"It was a great honor working with you Naruto-san on the mission to Phantom." Alzack said to the blonde with a nervous smile as he was quite fearful of the man's strength.

Naruto noticed this and chuckled before patted him on the back, to calm him down from being so scared. The young man looked at him with a warm smile. "The pleasure was all mine, Alzack-san and it is always good to find out more about the Guild members and so you don't have to fear me. I am not going to hurt you guys you know." He said in a kind voice to which the gunman sighed in relief.

Alzack's teammate, Bisca smiled as she overheard this conversation and nodded in appreciation. The other Guild members of Fairy Tail were happy to see everyone getting along so well, much to Makarov's approval as the man stood there with a smile on his face.

Macao tapped Naruto's shoulder slightly to get his attention. Upon Naruto's turning around, the mage looked at him nervously. "Naruto-sama what wa-" he couldn't complete his words as the blonde held his hand up with a smile on his face.

"None of this 'sama' business, just call me Naruto or Naruto-san if you'd like, please." Naruto said as his smile remained intact while looking at his fellow Guild mate.

Macao instantly formed a bright smile of his own before nodding happily in agreement. "Yes Naruto-san. As I was saying, what was that move you used on the Phantom Guild hall? It was a rather intense technique and I have never seen anything like it." He explained as his curiosity was peaked. The mage turned towards the other Guild members and saw that they were also eager for an answer.

"Oh, and what was that replication technique you used with that move?" Wakaba added into the conversation as he was intrigued by the move greatly.

Naruto smiled before looking at the group. "That replication technique is what I call **Kage Bunshin Jutsu**, which is known for creating copies of the one who performs the move. These clones are corporeal instead of illusions. When I use this technique, my energy is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each replica an equal fraction of my overall power. However, I can decide on the amount of energy I wish to gift my clone with, in the case that they don't need to perform a high level task." He said before pausing as he let this information sink in with the people that were gathered around him.

The Guild members were wide-eyed at the technique, but then nodded so that the blonde could continue with what he was going to tell them.

"Now the move I used is called **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**. Now what I do to perform this is, to create one **Kage Bunshin **and then channeling energy into the palm of my hand. The energy swirls around the palm and rotates until it forms a spinning ball of energy. That ball is the same move I used against Laxus in our exhibition match. It is known as the **Rasengan**. Now once the **Rasengan** is formed in the palm of my hand, I use my **Kage Bunshin** to start adding wind energy into the ball which makes it rotate at incredible levels as it forms a shape of a shuriken. With this, I can aim my move at a target. What makes it so deadly is that if it hits a person, it could literally destroy every cell of the victim." He finished with a sagely tone and then sighed at the end of the explanation.

Naruto mentally smirked when he saw the reactions of the others. The Guild members were currently standing there with their jaws on the ground, trying to comprehend the immense power behind that legendary technique.

"I never want to get struck by that move…" Loke mumbled with sweat rolling down his forehead after hearing all about what that technique is capable of.

Everyone around him nodded fearfully while Laxus was sweating at the mention of his name in the explanation. Naruto and his group chuckled in amusement at the reactions of the Guild members, but they had to agree that the move was deadly and it was a technique to kill. Seeing as there was a rule of _no killing_ in Fairy Tail, there was no use to actually perform the move against enemy mages. You could possibly use that technique against monsters, but that would be it or possibly some Dark Guild members.

Natsu had enough of the explanations so he jumped up from his seat and pointed a finger at Naruto with determination glistening in his eyes. "FIGHT ME!" He yelled strongly as he kept his finger pointed at the blonde to which everyone in the Guild sweatdropped, including Master Makarov. Happy just floated near Natsu and scratched his face, to which the pink haired mage gave a cry.

"Why'd you scratch me!?" Natsu roared angrily while rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

"Natsu don't challenge Naruto-san! You're not even in the same league as him!" Happy shouted while keeping a glare set on his companion.

Gray nodded as he walked over towards Natsu and then slapped him on the back. "Pinky! Don't even bother with the fight. You can't even defeat Erza-san at your current level. Naruto-san defeated Jose, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, so tell me how you can possibly defeat him!?" Gray yelled out his reasoning to which the Guild members nodded with approval.

Natsu fumed at hearing Gray for saying that and so he pushed him away, before glaring at him heatedly.

"Shut up stripper!"

"Flame tard!"

"Ice Fairy!"

"Pink Doll!"

The two mages shouted back and forth, while everyone around them had a nice sweatdrop once more.

Erza walked over towards the both of them and yanked their ears. "Shut up, the both of you!" She yelled with rage building inside her, to which the two mages yelped in pain and immediately shrunk down.

"H-Hai!" They both cried out before sitting down in their seats, not wanting to face the redhead's wrath any further considering how scared they were of her.

Naruto chuckled amusingly at the sight before turning his attention solely towards Natsu. He looked at him rather intently before saying, "Natsu, you do not have the skills yet. I may fight you one day, but that day isn't now. You haven't found your reasoning to fight and so there is no way that I will face you." He stepped back towards the others in the room who gave him a nod of approval.

Natsu shrunk further, but began to ponder on about what the blonde was telling him. He knew deep down that Naruto was right, but he didn't have the reasoning to fight as of this moment. The pink haired sighed as he leaned back in his seat and nodded.

"Naruto-kun is right about that!" Mirajane piped in before gasping loudly when she realized what she had just said, and a beet red blush formed on her features. The female mage began slowly backing up when she saw Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow and she stiffened.

Her attention turned towards the other girls, who were currently eyeing her intently and her blush remained intact. It was then her eyes widened with horror as she realized something. '_Noooo what if Naruto-kun got upset because I called him that? Dammit, I've ruined everything!_' Mirajane thought to herself depressingly before squeaking from her position as Naruto approached her. The nervous silverette tried to move away from the scene, but was simply frozen still as she couldn't find the will power to step back from her crush. Naruto smiled as he looked at Mirajane, causing her cheeks to redden further.

'_What is she planning!?_' The other girls unknowingly thought together as they simply narrowed their eyes at this display.

Naruto placed both hands on Mirajane's shoulders as his smile never wavered. "Mirajane-san it is fine if you want to call me that. I don't mind it one bit so please don't think that I am going to be angry at you." He said softly, to which the silverette simply hugged him tightly with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Mirajane chirped cheerfully before cutely pleading, "Can you please call me Mira?" with a slight whine in her voice, making Naruto chuckle warmly.

The other girls began to fume at this new predicament.

Naruto smiled before separating from the hug, much to Mirajane's discomfort. "Of course… Mira-_chan_." He answered slyly with a sincere undertone as he held a soft expression on his face.

'_Oh Kami Naruto-kun, you called me Mira-chan!_' Mirajane thought to herself as she felt as if a heartbeat skipped her being upon the affection suffix added to her name by her crush. Blushing furiously, she slowly placed a hand on her chest and sighed in content with a serene smile on her face.

The other girls bristled with jealousy, except for the three kunoichi as the trio looked at the dazed Mirajane. They realized that the silverette held strong feelings for Naruto and couldn't blame her in the slightest. Knowing full well how the blonde made them feel each day, they simply didn't have it in them to get furious at Mirajane's display of affection towards Naruto.

'_Dammit Mirajane!_' Erza roared in her head before glaring blazingly at her best friend's antics. She wished for nothing more than to be in the blonde's strong arms as Mirajane was earlier.

The men looked on in both awe and jealousy upon seeing Mirajane so smitten with the blonde.

At the current moment, Jiraiya was scribbling voraciously on his notebook and giggling perversely. '_I wish Shiho-kun was here to witness this magnificent moment._' The toad sage thought to himself before giggling once more and even the Master joined in on the movement. Both were unaware of the dangerous looks on the women in the room, blazingly observing the two men.

As everyone began to talk amongst themselves, they were shortly interrupted by a cough and turned to see Master Makarov looking intently at them. "I think it is a time for celebration and so… I have ready for us, a rather grand feast for our victory. We will also start reconstructing our Guild tomorrow morning so you all better be prepared!" Makarov said with a smile before forming a peace sign and then hopping down from his spot next to Jiraiya.

Everyone cheered on in agreement and then prepared themselves for the upcoming feast.

Moments later, a group of people started bringing in trays of food and slowly set them on the tables. The Guild members quickly rushed over while Naruto had other things on his mind. The blonde looked towards Makarov and pointed a finger towards the upstairs area and the Master understood the gesture. The two of them walked upstairs and the others noticed, but they figured it wasn't their place to pry on the matter, so they started filling up their plates with the delicious food.

Outside, Makarov and Naruto sat down on a bench near the entrance of the Guild. "So Naruto-kun what did you want to talk to me about?" The Master asked with a curious tone while eyeing the blonde.

Naruto looked up at the sky before sighing and then turning his attention back towards Makarov. "Ji-ji you already know what I want to talk about. It is about the clan status. As you can see by what was happening inside the Guild, I am at a loss of options. I want to be with the girls, but the problem lies in the reasoning I will have to give to the council. I can't keep concealing these feelings for much longer because I will give in soon enough and I only wish to do that, when I get the permission from the council." He answered with a dejected look on his face while thinking about the girls.

Haku was amazing and he knew that for sure. Ever since he met her, Naruto had feelings for her and they only grew stronger over time. He first thought of it as friendship, but seeing her die in front of him showed that she meant more to him, than just a _friend_. Now he knew his feelings perfectly.

Mikoto was always special to him, ever since he was young. Even though she was much older than him, he knew that she was special to him. It started off with motherly love, changed to sisterly affection and then when she passed away, he didn't know what to make of it. Now he knew what he wanted.

Kushina was a rather delicate situation. Naruto tried time and time again to refer her to as 'kaa-chan' but that wasn't working out in the slightest as they were too close of an age to each other. He wanted to keep those feelings at bay, but he was slowly giving into them and didn't know what more to do.

Erza and Mirajane… of course Naruto knew how the two of them felt towards him as he wasn't dense in noticing his surroundings. The young man realized that they wanted to get close to him, but he needed some time to figure his feelings towards them first before even progressing.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when he felt an arm slung around his shoulder. He turned to see Makarov smiling at him and so the blonde could do nothing but smile back in return.

"Naruto-kun I understand how you must be feeling right now. You don't really need to worry about this matter any longer because the way you protected the Guild with your actions, you will absolutely be placed as a clan leader. Two members of the council are my friends and they have asked me about this earlier, but I wanted to keep it to myself until I knew how you felt. The other members of the council already think of you highly so don't stress yourself." The Master of Fairy Tail paused to let this information sink in, knowing it was important for the young man to hear.

Naruto smiled in return as he was really thankful for the Master being so friendly and understanding towards him, in this delicate situation. He then happily nodded for the man to continue.

"You are young and you have ones you care for so therefore, I will act as the grandfather figure you treat me as and help you through this. Go tell the girls you are feeling so strongly towards, that you are willing to do this and I wish you the best. Don't worry about the council in the slightest because you are already given that clan status from where I stand. Go tell them, Naruto-kun. I am really proud of you." Makarov said to him softly before nudging the blonde's shoulders with his right hand, smiling while doing so.

'_Maybe ji-ji is right about that. I don't even need to wait for the council meeting because ji-ji's has two members on that council that are his friends. The plus point is that they already respect me and I meet the requirements so there is practically nothing holding me back now. Whatever the girls choose is up to them because having multiple wives is not a necessity for the clan leader here. I just hope they can agree with what I tell them._' Naruto thought to himself as his mind wandered on the whole deal.

Moving past the thoughts, he quickly hugged the Master and thanked him for being so understanding. The old man in return, could do nothing but smile at the young man. Makarov got off from the bench before looking back at the blonde before asking, "So kiddo, shall we head back?"

Naruto chuckled and then gave him a happy nod before following the leader of Fairy Tail back downstairs to rejoin the group for the feast. Upon arriving the basement of the Guild, they saw everyone enjoying themselves while eating the food. Naruto and Makarov filled their plates up as well before joining the Guild members for a nice conversation. The three kunoichi were curious as to where the duo were for all that time, but simply shrugged it off as they knew that Naruto would tell them sooner or later. With that, the feast continued for an hour. After they all had their fill, they all emptied their plates and tidied the place up a bit.

Makarov waved everyone off at the end of it all and so everyone walked upstairs to leave.

The ninja squad was now outside of the Guild where Jiraiya took a short stop. He turned to them as a serious look formed on his face. "I have to be with Shiho-kun to leave for Gargeon Town, so that we can establish the new list of clients for our spy network. The two of us will be leaving in a few hours so I will see you all tomorrow afternoon or early evening." He explained, to which the others nodded as they knew the importance of the man's spy network.

The toad sage smiled at the reactions before happily waving everyone off and then departing in the direction of Shiho's place. Moving on from the departure of Jiraiya, Naruto and the three kunoichi were now walking towards the direction of their home, they stopped as a newcomer approached them.

The newcomer was Mirajane, who had a rather nervous look on her face. "Ano… would you guys mind if I came along to your home to spend the night?" The silverette asked while she squirmed slightly, not wanting to meet Naruto's eyes while questioning.

'_What are you planning, Mira-chan?_' Haku thought to herself as she recalled the way her friend referred to the blonde she cared so deeply about earlier. These were the same thoughts of Mikoto and Kushina.

Naruto chuckled as he looked over at the pleading silverette, knowing that she really wanting to come along to the household. "Not at all Mira-chan. You are most welcome!" He told her with a smile, to which she visibly jumped from her position and nodded happily before following the group to their home.

"WAIT UP FOR ME!" Shouted a voice from behind them, to which they all turned to see it was a panting Erza running towards them.

The female mage caught her breath as she approached the group and then looked at them curiously. "Can I tag along as well?" She questioned hesitantly as she looked at the group with a pleading expression. The other girls were rather curious about the redhead's intentions, but shrugged it off.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Erza before nodding. "Sure you can Erza-san. Just follow us." The blonde said and then turned around as he continued his walk towards the household, with his companions following suit.

Meanwhile Erza was smiling, but inwardly frowned as she strolled along the streets. '_Dammit Mirajane! You get to call him by Naruto-kun and he calls you Mira-chan now!_' She thought to herself before shaking off the thoughts and continuing the journey towards Naruto's home.

Upon arriving at the luxurious humble abode, Erza went wide-eyed at the sheer beauty of the place. The redhead had been living at the female dormitory for as long as she could possibly remember, and the household was like a mansion in her mind. She smiled as she looked at the living room and the interior of the place and nodded excitedly, knowing she would want to come over more often from now on. Mirajane had already seen the home so she wasn't really surprised. The silverette had the pleasure of hanging out with the three kunoichi sometime back and she had really enjoyed her stay at the household during that time.

"Please make yourselves at home." Naruto told the two female mages with a smile on his face, as he saw them smiling brightly in return.

The group proceeded with walking towards the lounge where they all sat down. Naruto created a few shadow clones to bring out ice-cream for all of them and they all grinned with thanks before happily taking the cones. They had a rather nice time talking to each other before noticing that it was getting late.

"Alright girls I guess we better get some sleep now. All of us will have to get up early tomorrow morning so we can start with the reconstruction of the Guild, as Ji-ji wouldn't want to be kept waiting." Naruto voiced before rising from his seat. He looked over at his female companions and smiled as each of them gave him a nod of understanding.

Nodding in return, Naruto then proceeded to look at the two female guests intently. "Erza-san, Mira-chan, there are two free bedrooms upstairs. One belongs to Jiraiya-sensei and considering he is gone for the night, one of you can take his room while the other could take the free one at the corner of the hall upstairs." He explained and the three kunoichi smiled as they looked at their two friends, knowing that they would highly appreciate the gesture.

Mirajane and Erza grinned before thanking the blonde wholeheartedly for allowing them a chance to stay the night. Naruto smiled as he quickly began to wave them off, stating that it was the least he could do. Erza still frowned inwardly upon hearing the suffix given to her, and she simply wondered how she would feel if Naruto would call her with the same affectionate title he now gave Mirajane.

Everyone then proceeded with walking upstairs and slowly approached the top portion of the household. Erza took the nearest free room to her, which belonged to Jiraiya while Mirajane headed into the unused room at the far end of the hall. They all waved goodnight to each other before stepping into their individual rooms and then crashing into bed.

The three kunoichi had only one thing on their mind. '_Mira-chan is now calling Naruto-kun the way I do and it's not hard to see that Erza-chan's feeling left out. I don't mind them as they are my friends, but Naruto-kun hasn't even acknowledged me as of yet for a relationship, so this is not good at all_.' They respectively thought to themselves sadly before drifting to sleep, thinking about the blonde.

Mirajane struggled to keep her blush under control as she recalled the events of the day. '_He doesn't mind me calling him Naruto-kun! Now I think I finally have a chance with him like the others do._' She thought to herself with a grin while her demonic instincts were humming happily in her mind. Mirajane formed a dreamy look on her face as she smiled fondly at the memory of Naruto before falling asleep.

Erza was the only one left out in this as she sighed sadly. '_Naruto-kun I want you to acknowledge me as well. I want to move forward, but I'm afraid you'll push me away. Dammit..._' She thought to herself before frowning deeply. The redhead struggled to get some sleep but it was to no avail, due to the sad thoughts that still plagued her mind.

Sighing once again, Erza slowly got up from bed and then tried walking down stealthily, not wanting to make any noise. There in the dining room, she saw Naruto folding up a piece of paper before putting it into the right pocket of his pants. The redhead was now alone with the blonde and her heart raced, while admiring the man's handsome features. She immediately formed a smile on her face, knowing that she could finally voice out her concerns to the man and not get interrupted by anyone.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Erza murmured in a soft tone as a bright pink hue formed on her cheeks, realizing that she had subconsciously given the blonde an affectionate suffix.

Naruto turned around before raising an eyebrow as she called him with the honorific. "Erza-san?" He asked her while observing the blushing girl before him.

Erza's blush intensified when she saw Naruto looking at her in that manner, and nodded slowly.

Naruto chuckled as he knew what was going on with the redhead but kept it to himself. Forming a smile on his face, he approached the frozen swordswoman. "You wanted to call me that all along, didn't you?" He asked in an amused tone, which caused Erza to sputter incoherent sentences trying to deny his claim.

'_This has become that much more taxing for me to deal with. I wanted to tell Miko-chan, Haku-chan and Kushi-chan about the clan status but… those two have also been worming their way through for a while now and I don't know what more I can do at this point_.' Naruto thought to himself before sighing inwardly, knowing that he just didn't have it in him, to make Erza sad.

The blonde placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, causing the female mage to stiffen at the sudden contact. "It's okay if you call me that, because you have nothing to worry about." He told her with a warm smile, easily matching his kind tone.

"W-wha… I d-didn't…" Erza stuttered before looking away, denying everything the blonde was trying to tell her.

Naruto smirked as he poked her forehead, causing the redhead to yelp slightly before pouting cutely. The blonde grinned as he slowly made his way towards the staircase of the household.

"Goodnight… Erza-_chan_." Naruto said and then chuckled his way upstairs, knowing exactly how the redhead would react to his words.

'_E-Erza-chan?_' Erza thought to herself as she froze in her spot before placing a hand over her chest. Her heart started pacing at a considerable rate, recalling the affectionate tone Naruto used. Eyes softening, Erza slowly started regaining her composure as her lips twisted into a wide grin.

The redhead quickly began skipping towards the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water and gulped it down before rushing back upstairs, cheery as she had ever been. Erza now laid down on her bed with a blissful smile. '_He called me Erza-chan!_' She thought to herself with moist eyes before drifting to sleep.

Meanwhile, Naruto crashed into his bed. '_I couldn't tell the others about how I was feeling with the clan status, but surely I'll get time to do that tomorrow._' He thought to himself as sleep consumed him shortly after.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

The light enveloped the room as the sunshine entered the blinds of each bedroom of the home. Naruto groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed with a loud yawn. He was really surprised when he wasn't pulled into the mindscape the night before and so he would question his sensei later when he would get called in for the training. Naruto then proceeded with taking a shower and freshening up before heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

After stepping out of the shower and changing his clothes, Naruto walked downstairs and saw the girls already at the dining table serving themselves the food which emitted a wonderful aroma across the downstairs portion of the household.

"Good morning all of you!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked towards his female companions with a rather bright smile.

Blinking twice, the girls quickly turned around from their position and perked up significantly as they saw the blonde approaching them. "Good morning Naruto-kun!" They exclaimed in unison, while looking at the handsome blonde and sharing his bright smile.

Erza smiled nervously as the other girls quickly turned towards her with a confused look. They hadn't realized that the redhead had also started calling the blonde with that suffix from the night before so it was surprising to hear it now. Looking at Naruto, they were stunned as he simply smiled and didn't say anything in return.

The blonde's smile remained intact as he sat down and then served himself a plate of the food. After he was done eating the delicious meal, he looked at his companions intently. "Alright you guys, let's head to the Guild so we can start the reconstruction." Naruto said to them before walking towards the kitchen to clean up his plate.

The female mages were already out of their seats and stood by the front doorway, waiting for Naruto so that they could leave together. Naruto appeared beside them a few moments later and smiled as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Nodding, they all headed towards the Guild of Fairy Tail.

It was during their way towards their destination that Naruto realized that he was forgetting something. He immediately turned to the girls and smiled. "The custom clothes should be ready by now!" The blonde told the three kunoichi, knowing that they would be really excited to hear about this.

Mirajane and Erza were looking in confusion as they didn't know what Naruto was talking about. They turned towards the three kunoichi, who grinned happily. The blonde chuckled and then explained to the two girls all about how he and the others had placed orders for customized clothing. The two mages smiled brightly as they were happy that the others were making their own styles of clothing to wear. Erza told everyone all about how she got her customized armors, and they all smiled upon hearing it.

Nodding quickly, the group quickly went rushing in the direction of the clothing store and it didn't take them too long to reach. Upon reaching the store, they entered to see the sight of the elderly woman on the counter and the man responsible for the clothing was at the side.

"Hello there, I assume our custom clothing is ready?" Naruto asked the man beside the counter as he approached him.

Blinking, the man smiled as he gave a happy nod and rushed towards the back of the store and brought back bags and suits hung on hangers. He handed them over to the group who observed the clothes intently. They were perfectly well made and the entire group was really happy about that.

Erza and Mirajane simply marveled at the sight of Mikoto's and Kushina's battle suits. The armor was relatively well done and Erza went wide-eyed when she learned that the person that designed her own armors, was the one responsible for designing these amazing creations. They looked over at Haku's customized kimono and smiled as it was truly beautiful and would suit her personality perfectly. It was then, all of the women squealed at the sight of Naruto's wear as his new clothes would look amazing on him.

The man in question chuckled as he saw their reactions but had to admit, these items of clothing were really well done. "These are awesome, thank you so much!" Naruto exclaimed as he eyed his customized attire and smiled. The three kunoichi were just as happy as he was at this point.

The man simply grinned as he waved the blonde off happily.

Naruto suddenly formed an idea and looked to man once more. "Is it possible to try out our clothing? I am really interested in how it will look on us." He questioned the man before turning towards the three kunoichi as they nodded eagerly.

The man smiled and gave the group a quick nod. He then proceeded to lead them towards the changing area inside the store. Naruto smiled as he walked towards the male section of the changing section, while the three kunoichi headed towards the female one. Erza and Mirajane waited outside and smiled as they really wanted to see how their friends would look in their new clothing.

"I'm sure they are going to look so awesome." Erza said with a smile, while Mirajane grinned with a happy nod. Both of them were eager to see how Naruto would look in his new attire and a pink hue rose to their cheeks at the thought.

Moments later, Haku appeared in her new kimono and smiled as she observed Mirajane and Erza sitting on the chairs nearby. She twirled slightly to show off her clothes, while the two mages were in awe at the amazing attire.

Mirajane grinned as she placed a hand on Haku's shoulder. "That is a beautiful kimono, Haku-chan!" She chirped cheerfully and felt how soft the silky wear was. Erza nodded happily and gave The Ice Princess the same compliment as she approached her.

Haku smiled brightly and thanked both the female mages for their words and then sat down next to them on the chairs nearby. They waited for a few moments before Mikoto and Kushina appeared in their new battle suits.

"That looks so amazing on you both!" Erza exclaimed with a grin as she eyed the new attire the two kunoichi were wearing. She was really impressed at how the suits fitted the two women and was wondering if she could place some sort of order at this shop as well.

Mirajane was in awe at the look of the two kunoichi and gave them a cheery compliment as well. Haku was happier than the two female mages because the redhead and blackette were like her sisters, along with the fact that the three of them were like the best of friends.

Kushina and Mikoto grinned as they observed their companions. "Thank you so much!" They exclaimed happily before sitting down in the seats next to them and leaned back.

The females were now waiting for the last person to emerge from the changing room. They were really anxious to see how Naruto would look in his new clothing. The girls were pulled from their thoughts as they heard the door in the male changing room creak open and they quickly turned their full attention towards the sound.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to the area that the others would currently be. He made his way across the changing rooms and became highly amazed at the sight of the three kunoichi in their new clothes. They looked really beautiful wearing it and the young man could only smile, knowing that he would be telling them about the clan status soon.

'_Oh Kami-sama!_' The girls shouted in their heads with a furious blush rushing to their cheeks at the sight of Naruto approaching them. They shook their heads and rose from their seats before looking intently at Naruto's amazing battle clothing.

They proceeded to rub the coat the man was wearing with a bright smile on their face. "You look so wonderful in your new clothes, Naruto-kun!" They exclaimed happily before feeling the coat again while Haku placed a hand on Naruto's shirt.

The blonde chuckled as he saw the reaction of his female companions and smirked, showing that he was highly amused by their actions. The girls blushed slightly, knowing that they were caught out and chuckled sheepishly.

"Would you all like to take a photo together?" The store man asked as he approached the group, and smiled while holding a camera in his right hand.

The blonde and the kunoichi trio didn't even need to answer because they nodded happily before forming a pose. Naruto stood in the center, while Mikoto hugged the blonde's right shoulder, Kushina hugged the left and Haku leaning into Naruto's chest.

Erza and Mirajane frowned at the kunoichis for being so clingy towards Naruto. '_What I wouldn't do to be in that position right now_.' They respectively thought to themselves before turning towards the man who held the camera.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the man and nodded so that he could take the picture. The store person quickly set up the camera and a flash went off, with a photo emerging from the bottom of the camera. He smiled as he took the newly captured picture and then approached the group and showed it to them.

"Thank you so much, this looks absolutely amazing!" Naruto said with a smile, eyeing the magnificent photo as he knew just how perfect his girls looked.

Naruto sighed in content as he looked over at the happy kunoichi trio, looking over at the photo. '_You three have been making it so hard for me to conceal my feelings towards you. I want to make all of you happy so I will do this as soon as possible. I hope you can find it in your hearts to accept my words_.' He thought to himself before walking over to his female companions.

Erza and Mirajane were really amazed at the picture and had to smile, knowing how great the three kunoichi looked with Naruto. It was like they belonged with him and him alone, which made them frown slightly. They had feelings for the blonde but knew that Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were the closest to him. They also knew that there wasn't a chance that polygamy could play out so how could Naruto ever hope to choose between the girls that lived with him?

The three kunoichi grinned happily at their picture and knew that they were really looked beautiful when captured with the blonde. They had to tell him how they were feeling because it was eating them up inside and it wasn't healthy. They had been feeling strongly towards Naruto ever since they arrived to Earthland and just wanted a chance to be with him.

Unknowing to them, their dreams were finally going to come true.

"Let's head out because ji-ji will want to bash my skull in for getting late!" Naruto said to his female companions, and they chuckled knowing he was right about that.

The blonde and the kunoichi trio quickly rushed towards the changing rooms. They took a few moments to change back into their regular clothing and smiled, looking at each other before placing their customized attires in the bags that they were placed in earlier.

They all turned towards the man and thanked him for the picture and the clothing. The man in question happily waved them off, and told them to come back soon.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered and a layer of smoke appeared to which two replicas of himself surfaced beside him.

The blonde turned towards the clones and handed them the bags. "Take these to the household and then lock the door behind you. After that, dispel yourselves!" He ordered and the clones gave him a salute of understanding before rushing into the distance.

"Let's head out to the Guild!" Naruto told his female companions and they smiled with a nod. The group then quickly made their way towards Fairy Tail where they could begin the reconstruction.

Upon approaching the nearly destroyed building, Naruto and the others walked through the entrance where they saw the other Guild members standing there. There were many materials of wood, cement and other building equipment nearby the construction site. From within the crowd, they saw Elfman approaching them with a questioning look on his face, making all of them curious.

Elfman looked at Mirajane intently. "Mira-nee! Where did you run off to last night? The others were going to go to town to have some fun hanging out and you were nowhere to be found! How unmanly!" He exclaimed before frowning at his older sister while the other Guild members' sweatdropped slightly.

"Calm down Otouto, I spent the night at Naruto-kun's." Mirajane replied in amusement at the man's antics. She immediately grew confused when she saw a proud look emerge on her brother's face.

Elfman grinned before punching his chest. "I approve Mira-nee! Naruto-san is a true man!" He boasted with a strong voice while looking at his sister with his grin still plastered on his face.

Hearing this, Mirajane blushed deep red as she began sputtering incoherent sentences.

The other girls of the Guild growled at the conversation, hearing about the silverette spending the night with the blonde. The three kunoichi smirked slightly at their reactions as they lived with the blonde, something which those females would crave for. Erza blushed faintly at the recollection of the night before as she placed a hand on her chest before humming happily to herself.

"Not like that baka otouto!" Mirajane shouted before bonking her brother's head while still blushing, refusing to look the other way. She just couldn't do that because she knew Naruto was behind her, so she definitely couldn't look him in the eye at the moment.

In the background, the blonde was smirking at the words being exchanged between the Strauss siblings. He turned towards the smirking kunoichi trio and chuckled warmly knowing that the three were highly amused as well. He smiled at Erza and Mirajane as they had grown close to him but he just needed time to realize what they meant to him.

Meanwhile, Elfman was rubbing his head with a pout from getting smacked by his sister.

Makarov appeared moments later and gave everyone a serious look. "Now all of you may start with the reconstruction. We have gathered the materials required as they were delivered to the Guild this morning. Most of the tasks have been written down at the board beside the Guild!" The short man shouted before pointing a finger towards a newly hung board at the side of the building.

Everyone nodded before rushing off towards the board and then performing their tasks.

Naruto being the one that could do the most, did what he thought was best. "**Taju Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" The blonde yelled as huge layers of smoke appeared in the vicinity and everyone's jaws dropped.

In front of them, stood over 200 replicas of Naruto giving a salute to the blonde himself.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Came the roars of everyone except for Naruto and the three kunoichi as they were simply wide-eyed at what they were witnessing before them.

Naruto smirked as he began to explain that his reserves were at such a high level that he could perform that many clones of himself. Slowly hesitating to regain their composure, they all gave the blonde a nod before they set out on their tasks. '_However, I didn't really give them much chakra, seeing as the work to be done isn't taxing at all. That and the backlash from the move would be painful. Nonetheless, I will be dispelling them at an even interval so I don't have to worry much about getting the memories from all of them at once_.' The young man thought to himself before smiling at the Guild members that were pacing towards the reconstruction duties.

Naruto turned towards the kunoichi trio and then whispered, "I have something really important to tell the three of you. We will leave here now, so I can explain."

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku quickly gave the blonde a nod, as they didn't really want to question him. Before anyone could even blink, Naruto grabbed hold of them and vanished in a flash of white.

Mirajane and Erza frowned as they saw them leave, but started up on their reconstruction duties. In the background, Makarov smiled as he realized what Naruto was going to do. '_Good luck Naruto-kun and I wish you and the others the best!_' He thought to himself before turning back toward the construction site.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

With a flash of white, the group appeared back at their home. Kushina, Mikoto and Haku looked at Naruto confusingly as they didn't really know what he was going to tell them. Seeing their reaction, the blonde gestured for them to sit down so he could give an explanation. Doing as asked, they sat down in the lounge where Naruto looked at them with a small hint of nervousness before sighing deeply.

Naruto turned towards them and eyed them intently, making them blush furiously at the sudden action. "How do you three feel about me?" He asked bluntly before continuing, "I want an honest answer." He said while looking at them blushing further at the questioning, squirming in their seats while at it.

The three kunoichi didn't know what to say to him right now. '_Does he…?_' They thought to themselves before looking at the patient Naruto awaiting their answer to his question.

"W-What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Haku asked nervously while slightly fidgeting in her seat, trying to avoid the question entirely. Mikoto and Kushina were no better off as they were looking down on the floor as they found it rather interesting at the moment.

Naruto sighed before rubbing his temples. "Don't bother Haku-chan as I know how you three feel, so don't be nervous." He told them in a calm tone which made all three of them go wide-eyed in shock.

'_He does know!_' They exclaimed loudly in their heads, trying to make something of the situation they were stuck in.

Naruto looked at them with a warm smile. "I know and it doesn't bother me that you feel strongly towards me, because I feel the exact same way about you." He continued with his speech as his voice held nothing but warmness and affection.

Slight tears escaped the trio's eyes as they heard Naruto speak. '_I hope this isn't a dream!_' The girls thought to themselves and Haku even went to pinch her cheek before yelping in pain. Mikoto and Kushina looked at the blackette amusingly, while the girl in question blushed in embarrassment.

This was going to be the moment of truth for them and they couldn't wait for an answer.

"Ever since we got here to Earthland and Fairy Tail in general, I have been having feelings towards all three of you. I have since then kept them at bay because I couldn't have ever hoped to choose between either one of you. In the Elemental Nations we had the CRA and that could have given me the choice in the matter so I could have you all to myself but sadly, that law isn't applied in Earthland." Naruto said with a frown while he mentally paused, wanting to see their reactions and he wasn't disappointed.

The three kunoichi were wide-eyed with tears rolling down their cheeks in horror. They couldn't be with him then? There was another option but that would mean that only one of them could get a chance to be with Naruto but they didn't know how to choose. They began to exchange horrid looks towards one another as their brains were slowly malfunctioning with the dreadful words they had just received.

Naruto immediately rushed towards them from his position. He smiled as he began comforting them by rubbing their backs which made them look at him with even more tears flowing. His facial expressions changed slightly as a smirk slowly emerged, making the trio confused.

"Did I say that I couldn't find a way around that?" Naruto asked them amusingly and then chuckled when he got their reactions towards this news.

The girls slowly wiped their tears and then looked at him with a small smile. "W-What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked as her throat was slightly scratchy from the initial shock she received earlier.

Naruto smiled as he leaned back on the couch. "It all started when I went to the council meeting with ji-ji…" He said to them before continuing with the information about the clan status and what it takes to become the clan leader.

With every passing second of the explanation, the girls grew wide-eyed at what they had to hear. If they were understanding everything completely, they could all have the chance to be with the blonde. Their hearts pounded in their chest as a look of hope surfaced on their features.

Naruto sighed deeply before looking at the trio once more. "Now this is the only question I have to ask. Are you girls willing to have a relationship with me, knowing you will have to share?" He questioned them in a serious voice before returning to his previous seat.

The three kunoichi went into deep thought over this as they had honestly not expected this information. They realized that Naruto becoming a leader of a clan could mean that he could be with all of them, and no one would be left unhappy. However the true question really was if they were willing to share him. They began whispering to each other, while the blonde quietly moved away so he couldn't overhear their conversation with one another. The girls needed their privacy to discuss this matter and there was no way that he would disrespect their wishes by eavesdropping.

15 minutes passed and the room grew silent. Naruto walked in from the kitchen with three glasses of water and then placed them on a tray before positioning it on the table. The girls quickly thanked him before each of them took a glass of their own and gulped it down.

Haku was the first to clear her throat as she looked over at the blonde. "Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan and I have discussed this Naruto-kun. We realized that sharing could have posed as a problem for us in the beginning, but knowing how you treat us three, our worries slowly diminished. After discussing it in great detail, we have decided that we don't really mind having to share, as long as you treat us equally." The Ice Princess said to him before sighing deeply.

Haku was really anxious to know what the blonde would say now, and the girls beside her nodded in agreement. They had indeed discussed everything in great detail. The trio knew just how well Naruto treated all of them, and simply couldn't find a better man to be with.

Naruto smiled from his seat and took a deep sigh. "I wouldn't have it any other way, you three." He told them with his smile deepening. Chuckling upon seeing the girls squealing, he huffed as they immediately pounced on him, each of them taking turns to kiss him affectionately.

Kushina knew that she hadn't done anything with the blonde as she was scared to do so, but now it was clear as day. She locked lips with the blonde and drew him in for a passionate kiss. Naruto went wide-eyed but quickly recomposed himself as he deepened the kiss, making the female Uzumaki moan in approval.

"Now the final stage is set. Ji-ji told me that I will have a definite chance at establishing clan status as he will be vouching for me during the council meeting. I only told the three of you this because I am going to receive the position. If it wasn't for ji-ji reassuring me to go for this chance, I would have waited until the meeting itself before expressing my feelings towards you." Naruto told them sincerely as his expressions held nothing but kindness and affection.

Meanwhile, the girls look at him lovingly at the explanation. Naruto was so caring that he didn't want to hurt either one of them so he kept quiet for all this time, when in reality, the girls were thinking that he wasn't even noticing them at all. Now they were finally getting their dreams in Earthland come true and they couldn't be happier.

"Now I really to express my true feelings. First off, is Haku-chan." Naruto said before looking at a blushing Haku, wanting to know what reasoning he had of liking her so much.

"Haku-chan we have known each other for a long time right?" He asked her to which Haku nodded with a bright smile. The blonde smiled in return before continuing, "In that time, we grew even closer before that terrible event on the bridge of Wave Country. It was a devastating time for me because I had lost someone that I considered precious." Naruto paused as a frown formed on his face, which made The Ice Princess look at him with moist eyes as she recalled that very incident.

It was probably the worst thing Haku had to relive in Kami's realm when she saw Naruto's reaction to her death. She cried her eyes out when she saw what happened and blamed herself for having put the blonde in so much pain. However, she had the chance to be with Naruto and that would never change. The blackette was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Naruto clearing his throat.

"When we came here to Fairy Tail, we grew even closer together and honestly, I have been feeling really strongly towards you." Naruto said with a warm voice to which Haku's throat hitched as tears once again slowly started forming from the corner of her eyes. He took a deep sigh before concluding, "I can honestly say that I care deeply about you, Haku-chan as you truly are _my Ice Princess_."

Naruto smiled softly before looking at Haku, who was sobbing uncontrollably at his words. In the blink of an eye, the blackette jumped Naruto again and kissed him passionately as they embraced each other. Haku tightened her grip around the blonde as she never wanted to let go.

"I always knew you felt that way about me Naruto-kun, even in our past life. I just knew it! We can finally have a life together like I always wanted and I promise that I will make you the happiest person alive." Haku answered sincerely before crying her eyes out into Naruto's strong chest.

Smiling to himself, the blonde started whispering soothing words in her ear, calming her down considerably. Haku slowly stepped back before Naruto brushed his lips against hers once more which made the young woman moan in content. Separating shortly after, Haku returned to her seat with a dazed expression.

Naruto then turned towards Mikoto who was currently fidgeting in her seat with a heated blush on her face. The blonde chuckled softly at her actions.

"Miko-chan, you took care of me ever since I was little and I always thanked you from the bottom of my heart for that." Naruto said to Mikoto, to which she smiled brightly in return before continuing, "We became like mother-son figures towards one another, but that evolved into something akin to siblings when we started pranking the fools in the village." He paused to see the blackette nodding happily in agreement.

"It wasn't until the night of the Uchiha massacre that I learned how I truly felt about you, even though I didn't quite understand what those feelings were at the time. It was later on in my ninja career that I actually realized what I was feeling towards you back then. I felt rather empty inside when I knew you were gone and never coming back." Naruto continued as his brows furrowed, making Mikoto tear up at the sight.

The female Uchiha recalled the painful past that Naruto had to live by. When she saw what happened to the blonde she cared for so much, she broke down instantly. The blackette hated those fools of Konoha that treated Naruto so badly and continued to do so throughout his life. In Kami's Realm, Mikoto had the pleasure of watching the young man grow into such a highly skilled ninja, and a wonderful person.

After everything they had to endure, the both of them were finally reunited and Mikoto couldn't be happier.

Naruto smiled as he saw the blackette forming a look of hope in her eyes. "However, after the war when in limbo with Kami-chan, I got to see you again at long last. I knew then how truly precious you are to me, _my Fiery Ruby_." He said to her with an affectionate voice, making the female Uchiha tremble with tears flowing before she slowly began to get up.

Mikoto quickly rushed towards Naruto and embraced him in a hug, kissing him lovingly before crying as she apologized for having him felt that way in the past. Naruto soothed her concerns and ran his fingers through her hair, making her lose all sad thoughts as the blackette began humming in content.

"It was hard for me to understand at first as well. I was like a mother to you and then saw you as my little brother that would prank people mercilessly. However, in my loveless marriage with Fugaku I realized that I was missing you at home and every passing moment. I never wanted to say it at the time, but now I have no reason not to. I promise that you'll never feel that pain again Naruto-kun!" Mikoto explained to him with small tears continued leaking from her eyes.

Naruto had moist eyes of his own as he began to wipe the female Uchiha's tears away. Forming a smile, the young man pecked her on the lips before letting her return to her seat with a serene smile.

Now Naruto had the hardest part to explain, his feelings towards Kushina. He turned towards the redhead who was blushing so furiously, she could practically merge with her hair at the moment.

"Kushi-chan." Naruto said before smiling as he felt it sounded so natural to him. He hadn't referred the redhead to as a 'mother' ever since they got to Earthland and it strained him every time he tried to do so in his mind. Therefore, he didn't bother with it no matter how hard it was for him to accept that fact.

Looking at Kushina, Naruto saw the redhead nervously twirl a string of her hair as she waited for the blonde to continue.

"Okay Kushi-chan, I know we both feel strongly towards each other. We've only reunited from the time of my birth after a tense 19 years and I have truly tried to think of you as my mother. Sadly, it isn't coming to pass. I wanted nothing more than to tell you that I don't really think of you in that manner, but I didn't want you to get hurt by my words. I tried many times to push you away, but my heart just didn't allow me to do so. Realizing it now, I'm truly happy you feel the same way as I do." Naruto continued to which Kushina leaked few tears and gave him a sad nod.

Naruto wasn't lying either, he _really_ did try to think of her as his mother.

Of course Kushina knew how the blonde was feeling because like he said, the feeling was mutual. She tried her hardest to think of Naruto as her 'son' but no matter what she did, it just didn't work. The female Uzumaki knew full well her feelings were true, so pursuing them meant everything to her. After having observed Naruto's painful past in the Elemental Nations, her heart clenched in agony. She wanted nothing more than to soothe the young man who felt nothing but pain from those morons of Konoha, who considered themselves human.

Now being reunited with Naruto after 19 years, Kushina felt so close to him that nothing else mattered to her. It would seem strange for the redhead to pursue a relationship with her 'son' but she didn't care in the slightest for what others would think. Kushina had talked it out with Mikoto earlier in tears, and her best friend warmly responded that she should only follow what her heart told her.

Kushina wiped her eyes and sighed deeply before looking down at the ground. After huffing to regain her composure, she looked at Naruto intently. "Naruto-kun, you are absolutely right. I tried calling you 'sochi' but every time I was going to, it was like my heart wasn't allowing me to. Every time I look at you, I feel like my heart beats faster and Kami-sama knows that I've tried repressing these feelings. When Haku-chan kissed you for the first time, I felt envious and when Mikoto-chan did so, I felt like my heart was slowly cracking. I wanted to tell you in person, but I didn't know how to approach the matter. Now, after learning about this clan status…" She paused before getting up from her seat and slowly walking over to Naruto with tears leaking once more.

"I can finally do this." Kushina whispered before tenderly brushing her lips with Naruto, who immediately deepened their kiss. The two of them sighed in content as they held each other delicately.

The redhead slowly separated before looking at Naruto with soft eyes. "I know this is right Naruto-kun and I am so happy that we can finally get a chance together." She told him with a low voice.

Naruto smiled with soft eyes of his own and quickly held Kushina close before running a few fingers through her luscious red hair. "I know Kushi-chan because I feel the same way about this as you do, believe me." He whispered in her ear, causing the woman to sob into his chest.

The young man rubbed Kushina's back gently to calm her down and after a few moments of doing so, the redhead relaxed into his touch. Minutes passed before the two separated from their embrace, Kushina slowly returned to her seat with the brightest smile that anyone's seen on her face.

Haku and Mikoto gave a teary smile at the display, knowing that all of them could be with the one that they wished to be with.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling with a peaceful smile. Sighing to himself, he began thinking about everything he had talked about with the women and was now after a long time, finally happy. Naruto then turned his attention towards them and his smile only brightened observing their angelic faces. He then got up and walked to where they were seated and sat in between them.

Mikoto leaned into his right shoulder, Kushina eased to the left while Haku was happily laying in his lap. Naruto chuckled warmly at the display before kissing each of their noses, making them giggle melodically in return.

"I don't really know what love feels like so I can't say I truly love you all yet but please give me some time. It was tough getting my feelings across but I know as the time will pass, we will only grow closer. I didn't want to leave you all thinking that I would never say anything because believe me, it was slowly hurting me seeing the dejected looks that you all had. Never again will any of you have to feel that way." The young man warmly told the girls and then happily let them ease themselves further to his body while tears escaped their eyes.

Naruto himself wiped the tears he had, knowing that whatever he working towards was finally coming to fruition and he couldn't be happier than he was right now.

Haku looked up from her comfortable position and smiled brightly. She was the most relieved of all because she was the most approaching towards Naruto and she finally had what she always wanted. Ever since meeting him, Haku wanted to be with the blonde, but had to sacrifice her life to save her surrogate father Zabuza Momochi. Now she wouldn't dare leave _her_ Naruto ever again, especially when he was feeling the same way towards her.

Mikoto grinned happily as she was recalling Naruto's words. If someone was to say that she would get together with the blonde in the past, she would have never believed it. However, the first time she met him, Mikoto knew that Naruto was special. It wasn't because the young man was her best friend's 'son' but his wonderful personality drew her to him. Now at this very moment, she realized how special he truly was. There was no better sensation than what she was feeling and the female Uchiha wished that this moment would never pass. Tightening the grip she had on his shoulder, Mikoto hummed happily.

Kushina was in a daze. She knew she was following what her heart was telling her and therefore, the redhead could do no wrong. In the very beginning of meeting Naruto, there was a spark that ignited from within. That initial spark paled in comparison to what she felt now. Kami-sama gave her a chance and she took it. Now her emotions were going haywire and the female Uzumaki knew that what she decided was right and so, the woman simply eased further into Naruto's shoulder.

"We understand Naruto-kun and we'll be patient, don't worry." They softly told him in harmony as they wanted nothing more than for the one they cared about to gradually love them.

The very thought of intimacy made them blush beet red but knowing how much they cared for Naruto, their expressions turned to warmness and affection.

Meanwhile, Naruto was humming happily as he leaned back into his seat with the kunoichi trio further easing into him. Smirking suddenly, the young man started ruffling up the girls' hair, making them pout cutely at him. Seeing this, Naruto chuckled warmly and the women quickly started smiling at him.

After staying in the position for what in their heart felt like a lifetime, they all sighed in content.

Haku slowly looked up to see Naruto with his eyes closed and the rarest smile she had ever seen on his face. The Ice Princess felt as if she could visibly melt at the sight of seeing Naruto like that. "Naru-kun?" She murmured to which the blonde opened his eyes slightly before looking down at her.

"Yes Haku-chan?" Naruto tenderly asked her with his smile still intact, while the blackette slowly and delicately placed a hand on his chest.

Haku then turned towards her fellow kunoichi, who quickly understood what she was about to tell the blonde. The young woman nodded before looking up at the blonde once more. "Naru-kun you know that Mira-chan has been having feelings towards you for a while right? Erza-chan is on the same page as her because we know she feels the same way. Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan and I have been talking about that earlier." She softly told Naruto while staying in her comfortable position.

Naruto chuckled at those words and gave her a nod as he did know about that. The young man had realized that Erza and Mirajane felt strongly towards him because he wasn't dense in noticing this.

"I'm aware of this Haku-chan, but the problem is that it took me all this time to convey my feelings towards the three of you. I realized that Erza-chan and Mira-chan have been feeling strongly towards me and I feel something for them as well. However, the problem lies in the fact that I don't really know them that well. Maybe later in time I could feel the same way as they do, but for now I am content as is. Thank you for telling me though." Naruto explained before softly kissing Haku's forehead in a loving manner.

Not wanting to leave the other two out, Naruto pecked Kushina's and Mikoto's foreheads respectively before slowly lifting Haku's head off his lap, much to her discomfort. The redhead and blackette on his shoulder also frowned at being separated from him.

"I understand completely Naruto-kun and even though I don't really agree with more women in the picture, I can see that Mira-chan really cares for you and that will only grow over time. Erza-chan is a bit late to the scene, but she is also working her way through and it would be awful of us to not let them have their share of happiness as well." Mikoto voiced to the blonde and the other two girls could do nothing but nod.

Naruto started to envision on the blackette's words. He did understood that Erza and Mirajane were two of the closest people he knew at the Guild, other than his surrogate grandfather Makarov. He also knew that for him to even get into a relationship with those female mages, he would have to explain his past and that could wait until he truly felt the same way as they did.

The young man quickly gave a nod to the female Uchiha and smiled. "I know that Miko-chan and that is why I want to wait until I get to know the two of them better. I realize that Mira-chan and Erza-chan are good people, but I don't want to rush into anything. This is mostly because I have just got comfortable calling them by that honorific." He paused to see the girls nodding along with his words and then looked at them with a loving smile, which they simply melted into.

The blonde then locked lips with each one of them deeply, leaving them in a dazed expression and he chuckled at the sight of it. The young man felt as if a burden had been lifted and was couldn't be happier than he was now. Telling the trio of his feelings did make him slightly nervous at first, but what he was feeling now was slowly becoming an addiction to him.

"Now my gorgeous ladies, let's get back to the Guild." Naruto told them with a smile to which they quickly snapped back to reality, and nodded in return before blushing at being called _gorgeous_.

The trio grabbed hold of Naruto and knew what was to come. In a blink of an eye, the group disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(Outside the Guild)

* * *

The shinobi group appeared in a flash and the Guild members around the area shook at the sight of their sudden arrival. Quickly regaining their composure upon realizing that it was only Naruto and the girls, they waved at them before going back to work with a smile on their face.

The group waved back at the Guild members and then walked forward where they saw an unconscious and bruised Natsu and Gray. They grew curious as to what could have possibly transpired to those mages, to leave them in such a state. It was when they observed Happy shivering near the two, which only added to the curiosity the group already had.

"What happened here, Happy?" Naruto asked the Exceed and the kunoichi trio nodded swiftly as they also wanted some answers.

Happy stopped shivering when he saw the blonde and then started to sigh sadly. "Aye…" The blue Exceed shakily said as he began to recall what occurred recently.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Erza-san where were you last night? I want you to fight me now!" Natsu roared as he eyed the redhead with a determined look on his face.

Erza sighed as she heard the pink haired mage speak before flicking his forehead, making him yelp in response. Erza smiled as she recalled the night before. "I was at Naruto-kun's last night." She told him with a tranquil expression.

The swordswoman then sighed with a dazed expression when she remembered the blonde calling her with the affectionate suffix, seeing as the young man referred her as 'Erza-san' for so long. It made the female S-class mage blush at the happy memory, knowing that Naruto didn't mind her calling him with an affectionate honorific either.

Overhearing the two of them talk, Gray chuckled as he made his way towards them. "So you spent the night with Naruto-san and already calling him with that suffix? That was pretty quick don't you think?" The black haired mage voiced out before rolling down in laughter, with Natsu joining in.

Erza blushed before fuming at those words and slowly walked towards the two mages with a dangerous look on her face. Gray and Natsu stiffened as they felt an ominous presence and halted their laughter. It was when the two saw the swordswoman glaring at them heatedly.

"YOU BAKAS!" Erza shouted before she clenched her fists and began beating the two mages up, while they could only face her wrath.

Several members of the Fairy Tail Guild nearby watched on with wide-eyes as the redhead continued her assault. They silently wished that they wouldn't make Erza angry at them for anything and sweated. Mirajane slowly appeared in the area and smirked as she watched this display and nodded in approval.

Natsu and Gray were shrieking in pain before they got a last punch to their face, claiming they could see stars forming around them before their craniums collided, effectively sending them into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Erza-san was so scary!" Happy said before shivering once more at recalling the memory. His tail was swishing around in fear as he had the displeasure of seeing Erza's wrath.

Naruto blinked before laughing loudly at what he heard, and the three kunoichi joined in because it was absolutely hilarious to hear what Erza did to the two mages.

Shaking his head, Naruto knelt down before backhanding the two mages across the face to which they jerked awake with wide-eyes. The blonde chuckled as he saw them holding their arms in front of their face and the kunoichi trio giggled at the display.

Slowly looking around, Natsu and Gray saw that Erza was nowhere in sight and so, they relaxed themselves before sighing in relief. That was the most brutal beating they ever received and they never wanted to experience it again. Naruto chuckled once more at their reactions.

Naruto and the girls walked away after calming Natsu and Gray down and spotted Erza and Mirajane at the corner of the construction site. The shinobi group laughed lightly when they saw the swordswoman, as Happy's recollection of what happened was still fresh in their mind.

"Hey you guys!" Kushina chirped cheerfully as she approached the two female mages, who turned towards her before smiling brightly.

"Hey! Where did you all go?" Mirajane asked the newcomers with a frown, seeing as they had just vanished not too long ago.

Erza nodded annoyingly at her best friend's words. Why the redhead was annoyed is plain simple. Gray and Natsu had it coming when the ice mage decided it was a good idea to speak his mind, about Erza's night stay at the household.

Both female mages noticed that Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were happier than they had ever seen them before and that made them curious. Not only that, but Naruto was cheerier than they had seen him since he arrived at Fairy Tail. Sure, they were pleased to see their fellow Guild mates and friends in such a joyous mood, but they were only gone for a short while so their expressions did intrigue them. However, it wasn't their place to say in the matter so they shook away the thoughts.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "We just wanted to clear up some things at the clothing store, since our attires were so well done. We decided to place some more orders of the same clothing because we had totally forgot to do so earlier." He answered, while being proud to make up such a lie. The blonde couldn't really tell them the real reason as to why he and the others had to leave, because it would really dishearten them.

Erza and Mirajane blinked before forming a confused look at what they had just heard. However, they shrugged their shoulders slightly as they didn't really have anything to say in return to that, so they simply nodded.

The group started to talk to each other for a few moments before they realized that it was time to get back to work on the reconstruction of the Guild.

Naruto saw that his clones were still at work and had done a rather impressive job so far. Seeing as the Guild wasn't completely destroyed and only had the iron rods pierced in the walls, all they had to do was patch it up. The materials were there and so it wouldn't really take them that much time to finish up with the work and that made the blonde rather happy seeing as the Guild could be whole again. The group, along with Erza and Mirajane started their part in the job and helped the clones out with the workload. The other Guild members were doing the same thing as the clones really helped them out.

In the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Makarov waving at him and the blonde smiled brightly.

Excusing himself from the girls, Naruto walked over to the Master of Fairy Tail and followed him to a private area outside of the Guild so they could talk. They approached a bench and noticed that no one was around, so they sat down.

"So Naruto-kun, do you have anything to tell me?" Makarov asked before smirking slightly at the blissful look the blonde had on his face.

Naruto nodded quickly before hugging the old man. "Thank you ji-ji for the advice you gave me last night. I told the girls and they accepted me wholeheartedly. There are no words to fully express how I am feeling and those emotions only radiate further, as I know full well that the girls truly do feel the same way as I do." He said to him softly and a bright smile worked its way to his features.

Makarov chuckled inwardly as he knew that the blonde had a mixed personality. One which was that of a ruthless shinobi, while the second held a loving personality. The Master smiled as he realized that the latter was truly at its highest peak at the moment.

Makarov's eyes softened at the words and simply hugged back. "I am so happy for you Naruto-kun and I hope you stay that way for a very long time. Tomorrow we will try and set up a council meeting so you can claim your clan status from the council members. Thereby, legally granting you the permission to be with the ones you care so deeply about, even though it is a guaranteed thing from my point of view." He replied sincerely before separating from the embrace and patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's head back Naruto-kun." He voiced out to which the blonde smiled and nodded in agreement. The two men then walked back towards where the Guild members were currently working.

Upon arriving back at the construction site, Naruto looked over to see the three kunoichi waving at him. He smiled as he moved away from Makarov and rushed over to them. On his way there, he saw that half his clones almost done with patching up the outer walls of the Guild, while the other half were working on patching up the internal ground work. They will have to work on the interior designing for the Guild as well, but that could wait till tomorrow seeing as the outer exterior is probably the most important.

Naruto approached the girls and smiled. "Ji-ji told me that he might get a council meeting set up for tomorrow so that I could get the position of clan status." He whispered to them, successfully making them smile brightly in return.

'_We know you will definitely get the spot of clan leader, Naruto-kun!_' The kunoichi trio simultaneously thought to themselves as their smile deepened. The girls were really excited since they were finally getting a chance to form a relationship with Naruto, and couldn't wait for them to move forward.

Erza and Mirajane approached the group moments later and began conversing with them. After a while, they all headed to work and helped out the clones that were still busy with their job. The sun was shining bright and everyone participating in the reconstruction could feel the heat waves. A few hours into the work, Naruto was with his clones until he felt the heat getting worse. The blonde was drenched in sweat so he slowly began to take off his shirt, _totally_ forgetting the fact that all of the other members of the Guild were present.

The moment his shirt dropped to the ground, Naruto's sweat glistened on his toned body and the sun shining on him, didn't make it any easier for the females in the vicinity.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were blushing furiously at Naruto's sweaty body because the sight of his rock hard abs made it harder for them to hide their blush. '_Oh Kami-sama!_' They squealed in their mind before quickly looking away upon regaining their composure, and wiped the drool that formed at the corner of their mouth.

Mirajane's demonic instincts were raging inside, demanding the silverette to take the blonde in public, much to the infuriating blush that was forming on her cheeks. '_Pipe down! Naruto-kun wouldn't accept me rushing into this! GO AWAY!_' She raged in her mind, while her instinct hissed venomously before disappearing completely.

Erza simply looked away, blushing the whole while. '_Ohh… that body!_' She heatedly thought to herself before observing the young man from the corner of her eye.

The girls mentally thanked the heavens that Jiraiya wasn't present at the time, knowing how he would react upon observing them like this. They seethed in rage thinking about the pervy hermit and his ridiculous notion of scribbling into his notebook.

The other women in the Guild were openly ogling Naruto, while the men were looking on in jealousy at the reactions of the females around them. Before anyone could react, someone started groping the blonde, thinking it was a clone of his. Naruto smirked while he let this happen.

"I am the real Naruto by the way." The young man said amusingly before hearing a loud yelp as several people tripped in the background.

Turning around to the sight, Naruto noticed the three kunoichi blushing furiously with the other women around him. "So who was the mastermind behind this incident?" He asked while pointing his fingers at the women humorously.

They all simply whistled as they looked away, only adding to the overall amusement.

Naruto's smirk turned devious, making the females really nervous. "I can always get a clone to dispel to know who did it, you know." He sweetly responded and the girls quickly started pointing at each other.

"SHE DID IT!" They yelled in unison, making the blonde fall down in laughter. Every woman present huffed to regain their composure while Naruto simply put his shirt back on as he chuckled.

Naruto started dispelling the clones at a fixed interval as the hours passed. Seeing as the speed of dispelling wasn't affecting the blonde at all, he kept at it and smiled. Shortly after this was over and the clones were fully out of the picture, Naruto looked around with a warm expression as he knew that the progress of the work was unbelievable. A few moments later, everyone gathered around Master Makarov, who was currently calling them towards him.

"Everyone, Naruto-kun's clones have finished with the outside walls of the Guild and tomorrow, we will start off with the interior work. Thank you all again for helping out. The Fairy Tail Guild will be back to normal in no time!" Makarov exclaimed happily to the people around him, to which they all cheered on in agreement.

Everyone then slowly drifted away from the Guild, which was looking good as new from the outside and parted ways to get to their residential areas.

Naruto was rather curious as to why Jiraiya didn't show up yet seeing as he was due to arrive back today. However, he shrugged the feelings away before turning towards the three kunoichi who were waiting for him outside of the entrance.

Erza and Mirajane had returned to their dormitory because they had enough teasing from Elfman and the others about staying over at the household, the night before. When the shinobi group heard about this, they laughed and the two mages huffed in annoyance.

Naruto looked at his girls with a smile, which they immediately shared. He quickly held them close, causing a pink hue to rise to their cheeks before they all vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Naruto and the others appeared back at their home and then sat down in the lounge to relax. Once again, the girls clung on to him, having realized just recently that Naruto felt the same way they did. There were simply no words the trio could think of that showed just how they were feeling, since their emotions ran haywire just at the sight of the young man.

Haku was in his lap, Kushina placed her head over his left shoulder and Mikoto did the same to his right. The group simply eased into the moment and then sighed contently. An hour passed before Naruto saw that it was getting late and then told the three kunoichi that they should get some rest. Nodding in agreement, all four of them got up from their seats and then walked upstairs towards their rooms.

Before they could wave goodnight to each together, Naruto drew each one of them for an affectionate kiss, leaving them in a dazed expression before separating. Grinning, he pecked their foreheads as his expression softened.

"Goodnight, my three angels." Naruto said to them gently before entering his room.

The girls slowly began to recompose themselves and blinked twice to recall what just happened. They immediately blushed at being referred to as angels, by the one who they held such strong feelings for. The trio sighed happily before waving at each other and rushing into their individual rooms.

Haku was currently in her bed, looking up at the ceiling with moist eyes. '_I am so happy that you accepted me Naruto-kun! I will never let you feel any pain, I promise!_' She happily thought to herself before falling asleep, dreaming about her loving blonde.

Mikoto smiled brightly at the events that transpired during the day. '_I will show you so much love Naruto-kun, so you will never have to remember your painful past again. Thank you for giving me a chance!_' The female Uchiha thought to herself before happily drifting off to sleep.

Kushina was looking out the window of her room. '_I know we'll be great together Naruto-kun and hopefully soon, you will know what love feels like._' She thought to herself with a serene smile before walking over to her bed, to get a good night's rest.

Naruto had a peaceful expression on his face as he laid in his bed. '_I got to tell the ones I've been having feelings for and they feel the same way as I do. My past may have been painful, but my future is the one thing that I have which I know will be tranquil. In time, I want nothing more than to love the three of you, because you make me feel happier than I've ever been._' He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep, where he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(Inside the mindscape)

* * *

A bright light illuminated the greenery of the area and it dimmed completely, as soon as Naruto appeared in the vicinity. Looking around, the blonde noticed Timaeus with his wings closed eyeing him intently.

"**Glad to have you back kid. Sorry I couldn't call you over yesterday because Kami-sama wanted me to refrain from entering the mindscape for some reason. It won't be happening again, I can assure you of that.**" Timaeus said with a warm yet strong voice.

Naruto smiled brightly and gave an eager nod to the leader of the White Dragons.

He walked closer to him before saying, "It's good to be back sensei and I understand completely. Oh, and the great thing is that the girls want to be with me. There are simply no words to describe them, sensei." The student of Timaeus grinned at the end, as he recalled the heartfelt confessions.

"**So you will finally have a shot of happiness at long last? That is good to hear Naruto and I am happy to say that it will all work out for you in the end. Now let's start with our training.**" Timaeus replied with a calm and nurturing voice as he was really glad for his apprentice. The dragon really starting to mentally refer to his pupil, as the son he never had.

Naruto thanked him wholeheartedly for the words before getting into his stance. The sensei and apprentice eyed each other for a while before rushing at one another for another 2 weeks of training.

* * *

**Author's Notes: It's really good to be back! I thank all of you for your support for the amazing good luck PM's and the great reviews so far. Sorry if I haven't gotten back to you already, but with the increasing amount of PM's it's actually quite difficult to respond and write at the same time. **

**However, I'd like to thank BloodINCarnate for sorting out many ideas that people have provided for the story. If you can, it'd be a good idea for you to send him your ideas as well, for he could sort them out and make it easier for me to progress on writing.**

**The tension in the finals was intense, but I am glad that it's all over now and it's behind me. Well… at least until my next semester starts of course. Both the Favorites and Followers of the story have reached 425+ in number and the views are almost at 100,000. I just don't know what more to say because I am so happy about my first story receiving such a great response from you awesome people!**

**Now this chapter simply discussed more about the emotional building up of Naruto with Kushina, Mikoto and Haku. I felt that they needed to grow as the story hasn't really shown them together much, due to them hinting stuff so far. Now the relationship is starting to bloom. The reason why this chapter has around 16,000 words is because I truly feel the need to discuss the emotional building as it would make no sense not to convey them. Erza and Mirajane will get closer to Naruto and that will be discussed as well. **

**Honestly, I've read stories where Naruto meets a girl and next sentence; he's in bed with them. Eh, not my style as I want to show them progressing in their feelings to give it a realistic approach on the matter. Now Naruto and the girls know full well what they want and so it is a good start. ****This story is my pride and joy and I want it to be as detailed as humanly possible.**

**That's it for now and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix.**


	17. My Gentle Snowflake

**Now presenting to you, the 17****th**** chapter of the story. Thanks again for the reviews and followings as it is a thrill for me to see you all being so cool. Now my favorite people, let's get on with the show!**

**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **_**You have been warned**_**.**

* * *

The sunlight illuminated the household as morning struck and Naruto got up with a bright smile on his face. He recalled the memories from the night before and was really happy about it all. Grabbing a new set of clothes off the rack of his closet, he laid them on the bed and walked over to the shower to get ready. After cleaning himself off, Naruto picked up his clothes and got changed.

The young man then walked downstairs where he saw the three kunoichi setting up plates on the dining table. His expression softened as he looked at the beautiful girls he had confessed his feelings towards the day before.

"Good morning, my three beauties!" Naruto chirped cheerfully as he approached the kunoichi trio as his expression still held warmth and affection.

The girls smiled brightly as they turned around and saw the young man standing there. They had the best sleep of their life, knowing that they had confessed their feelings towards the one they cared about. There were simply no words the trio could say that could convey how they felt for the blonde. The girls had their smile intact as they quickly took turns hugging Naruto, who enjoyed the embrace immensely.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" They responded graciously in harmony to which the young man smiled before claiming each of their lips, much to their approval.

The group completed their setting of the table and started eating the delicious food that Kushina took the liberty of making for them. After enjoying the meal, they all went to the kitchen to clean the dishes before relaxing themselves in the lounge.

Mikoto placed her head on Naruto's left shoulder. "I never want this feeling to end." She whispered adoringly before holding the blonde's arm and clinging onto it like a lifeline.

Her fellow kunoichi smiled before hugging the young man as well, knowing they felt the exact same way. Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the warmth that his three beautiful women were providing him with.

Naruto kissed the top of Mikoto's head and nodded as his smile was still in place. "I don't want it to end either, Miko-chan." He said delicately before leaning into the couch, while Mikoto smiled brightly as her head still rested on the young man's shoulder.

The blonde sighed in content and eased into the moment of being with the ones he cared about. After laying in their position for a while, Naruto separated before kissing each of the girls on their forehead and simply smiled upon observing their angelic faces. The girls looked at the young man lovingly before delightfully exhaling as Naruto began playing with their hair.

'_You are so wonderful, Naruto-kun!_' They hummed in their mind as they felt so happy from their blonde's affectionate touches.

Naruto grinned at their peaceful expressions as he continued playing with their hair before slowly getting up, causing the trio to whine cutely. The blonde chuckled at the sight and gave each of them another kiss, which cheered them up immediately.

"Girls, let's go to the Guild as we have work to do." Naruto said, to which the girls smiled and gave him a nod as they rose from their seats.

The three kunoichi grinned as they grabbed hold of the young man before vanishing in a flash of white.

* * *

(Outside the Guild)

* * *

Naruto and the three kunoichi now stood before the construction site of Fairy Tail. They instantly smiled upon seeing their fellow Guild members working on the interior designs, while several of them were happily conversing with one another. Naruto noticed Master Makarov standing near the right side of the Guild entrance and made his way towards him, with the girls following suit.

"Hey ji-ji!" Naruto exclaimed while waving his hand slightly upon observing his surrogate grandfather.

Makarov turned around as he heard the familiar voice and smiled at the young man. "Hello Naruto-kun, Mikoto-san, Kushina-san and Haku-san." The Master replied kindly at the group before waving back.

The ninja squad smiled in return and then looked at the old man with a questioning look on their face.

"What are the plans of the interior work, ji-ji?" Naruto asked the Master and the kunoichi trio eagerly nodded, as they wanted to help out with the best of their abilities.

Makarov hummed before taking out a sheet of paper and handed it over to the young man. "We need to work on practically everything on the interior. The Guild needs chairs, benches and the bar needs to be reconstructed. Painting the walls will be required, along with carpeting the main floor. The second floor has to be redone completely, along with my office. It is fortunate that the conference room is still intact, so we don't have to work on that at all. Other than that, we'll have to set up lights and decorations that would provide Fairy Tail with a more prestigious look." The Master explained and smiled, seeing his subordinates listening intently.

Hearing everything that Makarov had to tell them, Naruto and the girls gave him a nod of understanding as the plans were fair. Smiling, they all made their way into the Guild to lend a hand to those that were currently working. Walking through the entrance, the group saw a handful of mages setting up tiles on the floor.

Naruto smiled as he knew just what to do at this point. "**Taju Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" The young man whispered, to which a layer of smoke formed in the area and numerous replicas of the blonde appeared.

"It's time to get back to work, you guys!" Naruto commanded his clones to which they all gave him a mock salute, causing their creator to smirk at their antics.

"HAI BOSS!" They yelled in unison before rushing off in various directions so they could aid the fellow mages, in their tasks of repairing the inner walls of the Guild.

Naruto and the others chuckled at their enthusiasm before walking in the other direction, where they saw Erza and Mirajane talking to each other.

The two female mages visibly perked up at the sight of the young man and the others. "Good morning all of you!" They chirped before waving at the group approaching them.

The ninja squad smiled and waved back as they made their way towards the two mages. They all had themselves a nice conversation about what things they had planned for the inside the Guild. Erza and Mirajane were really happy to be near Naruto again, seeing as they were getting closer to the man and couldn't get any happier at this point.

"It's unmanly to take breaks! Real men don't take breaks and I'm a real man for not taking one!" Elfman shouted as he shook a large plank of wood he held above his head.

Naruto and the girls sweatdropped upon hearing this. The blonde turned to his female companions who were in a state of slight depression and chuckled at the sight. The young man applied chakra to his ears to hear what they were talking about.

"We're females, you baka!" Erza muttered angrily in a low voice. The others beside her followed suit, as they were furious at being referred to as men by the Strauss sibling.

Naruto smirked as he heard them clearly, amused as ever by Elfman's antics. The group's attention turned towards Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Gray and Happy that just walked in, solely because of the pink haired mage loudly announced his presence. Naruto and the others chuckled amusingly at Natsu before they reverted back to their conversation.

Having decided what they wanted to do, they all split up to do their tasks.

Mirajane and Erza went ahead to start on the construction of the new bar they wanted to set up at the corner of the Guild hall. Their plan was to create a bigger and fancier counter so the hall could look much more luxurious. Mirajane worked there in the past as a barmaid and wanted nothing more than for her new counter to look amazing.

"Hey, could you help us out?" The silverette shouted as she saw a group of Naruto's clones strolling around the hall.

The clones turned around to see the girls and smirked before giving them a mock salute, making both of them giggle cutely at their antics. They hurried towards the two girls and then nodded, so they could receive further instructions on what to do.

"We'll need to build the counter and then paint it with the colors that I have laid out." Mirajane explained as she pointed towards the bucket of paint near her.

The clones nodded quickly before rushing off to gather the necessary materials to build the counter. Erza smiled and began to converse with her best friend while waiting for the clones to come back.

Mikoto wandered off and saw a man wearing large white shirt with the sleeves rolled up with dark pants and dark pointed shoes. He had on a dark hat with a large brim and a curved pointed top. He was currently sitting down on a stool in the center of the Guild hall, painting the people around him.

The female Uchiha watched from a distance and then approached the canvas that was being used to illustrate the people. "That looks wonderful!" Mikoto exclaimed as the painting was really well done and she hadn't seen that kind of talent before.

The man smiled brightly and thanked her for the compliment.

Mikoto smiled in return before looking at the painting again. "What's your name by the way? Mine's Mikoto." The blackette said as she extended her hand towards him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mikoto-san. I am Reedus." The man kindly responded before extending his own hand and meeting hers in a firm handshake.

After separating from their greeting, Mikoto walked away to see what the others were currently doing. She hadn't decided on what to do right now, but knew that something would come to her sooner or later.

Naruto and Kushina were currently looking intently at the inner walls of the Guild. "Kushi-chan, let's increase the level of security with our seals so the Guild has a better chance of holding off attacks." Naruto said to the redhead in a serious tone, recalling how Fairy Tail got damaged by the attack of the Phantom Lord member, Gajeel Redfox.

Kushina nodded happily and went to work. After she had everything ready, Kushina smiled as she nudged the blonde's shoulder to show that she was ready to commence the operation.

Naruto and the redhead walked up to the first corner of the Guild and harmonically shouted, "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Elemental Base Barrier Protection!**" as they slammed their hands on the wall and caused a bright light to emerge. The light slowly sunk into the structure before dissipating completely.

"That's great. Now let's do the same for the other walls of the Guild." Naruto said with smile and Kushina did the same before the both of them hurried off towards the other structures.

Haku walked over to a group of people where, among which consisted of the mage she was looking for. "Gray-san, could you please help me setting up some ice decorations?" The young woman asked her fellow mage with a pleading look.

Gray simply grinned before giving Haku a nod of approval and rushed off to do their work. Gray utilized his **Ice-Make** to make ice flowers, while Haku used her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai to form ice vases to put the flowers into. Following suit, they both made ice crystals and placed them inside a box that they made out of ice to add to the beauty.

They placed all of their creations on a table nearby for now, knowing that they would have to find a spot to set the decorations after the interior work finally finished.

Jiraiya and Shiho walked into the Guild hall, making Naruto look at the duo in surprise as he walked over to them. They hadn't appeared the day before so it was nice seeing them now, in time for the interior reconstruction of Fairy Tail.

"Kinda late to the party, eh sensei?" Naruto asked slyly before nudging Jiraiya's ribcage, causing the toad sage to chuckle sheepishly.

The young man noticed Shiho standing there and shook his hand firmly, as they greeted each other in a kind tone. The trio smiled at each other before Jiraiya suddenly grew serious, which Naruto caught on quickly. The toad sage pulled Naruto away from his friend and excused himself, which Shiho waved off with a smile.

The owner of Sorcerer's Weekly looked around the Guild hall to see what else was going on. '_I would really enjoy setting up a photo-shoot of the Fairy Tail mages once this reconstruction has finally come to a close. That and Naruto-san's interview only caused more people to read on about this Guild_.' Shiho thought to himself before smiling at the mages around him.

The toad sage and his former apprentice were currently outside of the Guild. "Naruto-kun, this is rather important news I have to tell you." Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone as he braced himself.

Naruto realized the seriousness in his former sensei's words and nodded, gesturing for the man to continue with his speech.

"Shiho-kun and I were in Gargeon Town to set up our latest spy network clients, where I overheard something that really caught my attention." Jiraiya said before taking a short pause and looked over at Naruto, listening on intently.

The hermit suddenly came close to Naruto and leaned into his ear. "Do you remember when you told me you were learning the **White Dragon Slayer Magic** by Timaeus-san, Naruto-kun?" He whispered slowly as he didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation.

Naruto nodded in return as he did recall the time when he relayed that information to the toad sage and the others. The young man saw Jiraiya getting slightly edgy, which made him rather curious. Nodding once more, he braced himself for what was to come.

"Well… in Gargeon Town, I heard that there was someone else that had the same magic style as you do." Jiraiya said and knew just how the blonde would take this new information.

Naruto went wide-eyed upon hearing this and quickly shook his head. '_Timaeus-sensei told me that no one in his clan had taught their magic style, so how is this remotely possible?_' He thought to himself, trying to come up with a logical explanation to what the toad hermit told him.

Seeing Naruto's confused state, Jiraiya sighed before turning serious once more. "The man in question is a member of a Guild named Sabertooth, and his name is Sting Eucliffe. I've heard that this mage, hails himself as a White Dragon Slayer. I don't know whether this is true or not, but I felt the need to tell you about this." He finished while still keeping fixed eye contact on his former student.

A look of disbelief quickly etched onto Naruto's face. "That isn't possible. Timaeus-sensei told me that the White Dragon clan did not teach any human, except for him training me right now. I will ask sensei about this later when I meet him in the mindscape. Thanks for letting me know about this, Jiraiya-sensei." The blonde explained before nodding in appreciation, knowing Jiraiya cared for him deeply.

The toad sage smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder before nodding in return. Naruto was about to say something else when he noticed Makarov walking towards him.

"Naruto-kun, the council has summoned me. Now is a good time for you as well to _tag along_." The Master said as he emphasized the point for the young man to follow him.

Naruto's eyes widened before giving the old man a shark eating grin, knowing just what Makarov wanted to say. Jiraiya was confused at what was going on, but shrugged his shoulders as he knew he find out sooner or later.

Naruto quickly rushed off into the Guild where he saw Mikoto, Kushina and Haku, who were currently helping out Erza and Mirajane on the counter, along with a couple of his clones. The blonde approached the group and pulled the three kunoichi away, excusing them from the work. Erza and Mirajane grew confused but continued doing their task of reconstructing the bar counter.

Meanwhile, the young man and his girls were in a secluded area. "I am going to the council with ji-ji to talk about the clan status. All three of you already know that I am going to get the seat, but I thought it was best if I informed you before leaving." Naruto told them in a low voice and the girls immediately nodded with a bright smile.

"Go get that position Naruto-kun!" They voiced out cheerfully as they were really happy for their man to finally become a clan leader.

The blonde smiled in return before kissing them on their forehead, causing the girls to grin at his affectionate nature towards them. Naruto waved them goodbye and then rushed off, in the direction of the waiting Makarov.

Erza looked around in confusion when she saw Naruto and the Master walking upstairs to the second floor. The swordswoman looked over at the three kunoichi that were approaching them, thinking that they would know what was going on.

"Why are they going upstairs?" Erza asked the trio and Mirajane nodded as she stood next to her, confused at where the blonde was heading off to.

Haku smiled as she looked at the swordswoman. "Naruto-kun had to go to a council meeting with Master and he said that the two of them will be back soon." She answered and the other two kunoichi nodded happily, knowing exactly why the man they cared for went for the meeting.

The trio were truly ecstatic because they knew that their loving blonde would get the clan status, but they couldn't really say anything yet. They didn't like keeping information from their friends, however, it proved necessary at this point.

Erza and Mirajane were interested in why Naruto had to go along with the Master for a council meeting but shrugged away the thoughts. The two female mages then began talking to their three friends, while the clones were still hard at work.

Meanwhile, Makarov took Naruto to the same conference room where he transported the both of them to the Fiore's branch of the council a while back. They were relieved to see that the room was unharmed from Gajeel's assault, knowing that the room held the transporter.

Makarov turned on the machine and a bright light enveloped the area before the two vanished without a trace.

* * *

(Fiore Branch of the Magic Council)

* * *

A bright light glowed outside the building before it dimmed, as the two men appeared with the help of the transporter.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Makarov asked Naruto in a serious tone, knowing just how important this meeting truly was for the young man.

The blonde smiled and gave a nod before the both of them proceeded to walking inside the building, where the meeting of the council was to be held.

Opening the door, the two men walked inside and proceeded with heading upstairs to the council chambers. Upon reaching their destination, they opened the large brown door and stepped inside. As the door closed behind them, the duo saw a group of people sitting patiently, as if they were solely waiting for their arrival.

Naruto noticed the familiar faces except for one that was sitting in the center of the council members. The newcomer was a very broad, tall man with a large bushy beard. He had moderately sized droopy eyes, elevated eyebrows and relatively small ears. He wore a black undershirt and a robe that he kept tied tightly shut. He also had on a dark-cuffed coat with a cape over his shoulders.

"Welcome Makarov-dono, we've been expecting you." Org said plainly before his expressions changed as he continued, "However, we weren't expecting Naruto-san to be present with you." He finished while fixing eye contact on the blonde, wondering why he was here.

Naruto inwardly smirked at the _weak_ gaze the councilman was shooting at him, and simply shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "I'm here for my own terms, which Master Makarov will explain in due time." The young man replied calmly, as he eyed the man who questioned him.

Org nodded before turning towards Makarov as his expression turned serious. "Makarov-dono… we've heard about the war between Phantom and your Guild. What reasoning was there for you to execute such an action?" The councilman asked him, knowing how much he hated the decision of a war to occur between Legal Guilds.

The other council members nodded and waited patiently, as they knew that Fairy Tail wasn't a Guild that would implement such a decision. Therefore, they were curious as to what could have happened for Makarov to pass on that ruthless judgment.

"Jose Porla sent one of his mages to damage our Guild. That was something I was willing to forgive because I strictly told my surrogate family not to retaliate. However, that was before they attacked my children and pinned them to a tree in the park nearby, with the markings of their Guild plastered on their chest area. That is something I would _never_ take lying down." Makarov explained to the people in the room with a grim tone, as he started to recall what happened during Phantom's attack.

The council members were shocked by the information and they narrowed their eyes at him. It was rather hard to hear Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, would allow his Guild to do such a thing to the mages of Fairy Tail. They of course had heard of the travesty and wanted to fix it as soon as possible.

Belno was surprisingly quiet, seeing as she didn't agree with the actions of the Fairy Tail Guild in the past. However, hearing this from Makarov, she could sympathize with how he handled the situation. However, the fact of the matter was that she had a narrow minded thinking towards Fairy Tail.

"How can we be sure you're not lying?" She questioned Makarov rudely, knowing how much she didn't like giving that Guild the benefit of the doubt.

Makarov growled inwardly at the wordings of the councilwoman because he understood how much Belno disliked his Guild and her way of thinking wasn't healthy. However, the leader of Fairy Tail couldn't give his response as a certain blonde stepped forward.

"Watch your tone, _councilwoman_. What Master speaks of is the truth. However, if you need further proof of his claim, I could always bring in that insignificant and mentally challenged _Jose-hime_ who I had the utmost pleasure of putting down, like the lost dog he truly is." Naruto answered emotionlessly as he gave every council member present a watchful eye.

Belno paled upon hearing the antipathy the young man held for her, while the other council members flinched at the tone. They all quickly went wide-eyed at hearing what the blonde had to say, realizing that he was the one that defeated the leader of the Phantom Lord Guild.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" A roaring tone came from a man in the far east of the meeting room, which caused everyone to turn around.

Smirking widely, Naruto saw an enraged Jose Porla glaring at him heatedly. The Phantom Lord Guild Master was currently standing with some of the council guards by his side. He was just called in and was awaiting for the council meeting to commence. He stayed silent as he walked through the door, but hearing the blonde talking about him like that, made him furious.

Naruto's smirk could only grow wider as he eyed the man with disgust. "_Jose-hime_, it's a rather nauseating pleasure to see you standing up. The last time we met, you were licking the dirt off my shoes." He said coldly while keeping up the magnificent smirk he had on his face.

Jose could only seethe with rage at those words from the blonde and stomped his feet angrily.

The council members were wide-eyed at the interaction between the two mages as it was nothing like they ever seen before. They could only look on in shock as the blonde kept infuriating Jose while keeping calm as he was at it, like those actions were of a second nature to him.

Ultear was smirking inwardly at the conversation. '_Ara ara, Naruto-kun. I rather enjoy watching you take charge of these situations._' She thought to herself while eyeing the blonde intently. A blush slowly formed on her face as she began imagining Naruto taking charge in _other _situations.

Siegrain was smirking in the background and upon seeing the sight, the blonde narrowed his eyes. '_I can sense that this man has a malicious presence which is on par with that cross dressing princess._' Naruto thought to himself as he started wondering why this council member had such an aura.

The young man then turned towards Ultear, who blushed once more under his analytical gaze. '_Her presence is rather strange as well, but I am not too sure of her intentions, other than the obvious interest she has in myself._' He continued with his thoughts before mentally shrugging his shoulders as those people were no threat to him.

Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Jose screeching absurd things once more.

"…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Jose shrieked furiously as he started stomping the floor while glaring at the blonde with unmarked rage.

Naruto chuckled amusingly before turning his attention towards the entire council. "Let's just get on with the meeting, as my patience is wearing thin. I know that _Jose-hime_ is in a rush as well, seeing as he requires the members of his Guild for his nightly activities." He said coolly while chuckling further as he looked over at the man he so effectively disrespected.

Jose began screaming with fury upon hearing this, and the guards beside him snickered at his displeasure.

The council members had to smirk at the comment as it was inhumane, not to. Ultear was blushing furiously at the way Naruto was talking to Jose and then began giggling at the interaction.

'_What is this kid?_' Michello thought to himself before slowly regaining his composure, from the initial shock he got from overhearing the two mages' converse. These thoughts were shared among the other council members.

Makarov himself was silent but in reality, he was trying his best not to roll down on the floor in laughter. He had the distinct pleasure of witnessing the blonde at work during the Phantom Lord invasion, and the way Naruto handled himself against Jose was absolutely astonishing.

Chuckling, the newcomer of the council members looked at the blonde intently. "You are a rather interesting person Naruto-san. My name is Crawford Seam and I the chairman of the Magic Council." He said before chuckling once more at the antics of the young man.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, now knowing that this council member was actually the chairman of the organization. The young man smiled as he bowed slightly to show the man respect before calmly replying, "It's an honor to meet you, Crawford-dono. However, if we may, can we please continue on with the task at hand?"

Crawford smiled widely at the bold statement and gave a nod, while the blonde fixed eye contact. '_The chairman also has a rather negative persona as well. I don't know what he is about, but I better learn more about these people_.' Naruto thought to himself before looking at the council members once more with an impassive face.

With that, the council members all began questioning both Jose and Makarov about what happened. It reached a heated argument as the interrogation continued. Everyone was shocked to the core when they heard that Naruto truly was the one that beat Jose to an inch of his life, as they looked at the young man with wide-eyes.

"Gentlemen, please wait outside so we may come to a decision." Crawford stated before turning towards his fellow council members.

The trio nodded before walking outside of the chambers. Outside the door, Naruto kept with his infuriating comments aimed at Jose, which only made him seethe further in rage at the blonde. Makarov snickered in the background, observing one of his favorite Guild members inflicting emotional wounds to his old nemesis.

After 10 minutes passed, a guard emerged from the door and requested them to walk back inside. As they stepped into the chambers, the council members smirked slightly. It was quite obvious from seeing the proud look Naruto had on his face that Jose was verbally stomped on.

"We have reached a final verdict." Crawford said in a serious tone as he stood in the center of the council room.

The three mages gave a nod for the man to continue, and the chairman nodded in return before clearing his throat.

Crawford remained serious before explaining, "The attack on Fairy Tail was unjust and with the other information we have gathered, we of the council hereby disband the Phantom Lord Guild."

He paused to see the look of outrage on Jose's face, and snickered inwardly as he knew Naruto would be proud right now. "We also have decided to strip Jose Porla of his status as Wizard Saint." The chairman finished calmly before intently looking at the three mages, who had a mixed reaction.

This angered Jose greatly as not only his Guild was disbanded, but now, he also lost his rank. All of his work in forming Phantom Lord, becoming Master and then obtaining the title of Wizard Saint. That was now all gone to waste and he had only one person to blame for it all. Jose glared at Naruto, the one that had defeated him in battle and seethed at that infuriating blonde.

The young man in question simply smirked at the _now_ former Guild Master of Phantom Lord. "Oh, poor darling _Josephine-hime_. Go and hand your precious medallion over to the nice people." Naruto said innocently while waving two fingers in a childish manner.

The _former_ Wizard Saint fumed as one could visibly see steam releasing from his ears. The guards beside him placed a hand to their mouths as they were on the verge of laughing hysterically.

"Go on, good girl." Naruto stated childishly once more before a wide smirk emerged on his face, knowing the man he disrespected would further glare at him for it.

Jose scrawled as he walked over to the council members with his medallion in hand.

Everyone was chuckling at the interaction, especially Makarov, who had longed to see this moment. The members of the council were rather surprised by the repetitive taunts being thrown at Jose. They looked Naruto, who seemed to make his actions look like it was a mere child's play thing.

In amongst of the council members, Ultear was smirking at this predicament while openly ogling Naruto, who simply shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. This course of action made the councilwoman look on with wide-eyes. '_Ohhh, I really have to get to know you better now, Naruto-kun!_' Ultear thought to herself hungrily as she found herself once again licking her lips.

Jose handed over his medallion and turned around to leave the meeting hall as he was still enraged by what was happening to him.

Naruto smirked as he felt the need to give the foolish man a final taunt. "While the trash is leaving, I'd like to say something." The young man said coolly while keeping his attention towards the council audience, showing that he could care less for Jose Porla.

Jose tripped in his step and turned to Naruto as his rage continued to rise to unmarked territory. '_HOW DARE HE!?_' He thought to himself as his blood boiled at the sight of an unfazed Naruto. Jose fumed once more before rushing out the door and slamming it behind him.

Naruto laughed loudly at the retreating Jose and held his stomach, knowing how satisfied he truly felt at the moment. Everyone around him chuckled in amusement at what just transpired and had their fill of laughter for the day. That was before Naruto regained his composure and formed a serious and slightly cold look on his face, making the others gulp slightly at his sudden change of attitude.

"I wish to express that I want to establish a clan status in the Fairy Tail Guild." The blonde man said in a serious tone, keeping in tune with his serious expression.

The council members went wide-eyed upon hearing this before they began whispering to each other.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at the group. "This isn't something that you can discuss among yourselves. I want to hear what you all have to say because this is important to me." He said to them coldly, making them shrink at the tone while the blonde kept his eyes narrowed on all of them.

"Why would you want the clan status Naruto-san?" Yajima asked as he was rather confused by the young man wanted to secure such a big responsibility.

Of course he had heard about Naruto wanting to become a clan leader from his friend Makarov, as he heard so many great things about the blonde from the Master of Fairy Tail. Learning about someone that wanted such a high ranked responsibility was something that didn't transpire much nowadays. Yajima really grew fond of Naruto but really wanted to know why the man required this position.

Leiji quickly nodded as his interest was piqued as well. "It is a large weight to carry Naruto-san. What is your reasoning?" The councilman added into the conversation, knowing that he was on the same lines as Yajima was.

The other members of the council just gave a nod, seeing as they were all in agreement.

Naruto's serious expression morphed into a calm look as he began to smile fondly on the memories he had of telling Mikoto, Kushina and Haku about what it meant if he could have this clan status. Knowing just how they felt towards him during their confessions, there was absolutely no way that he wouldn't go for this chance. Naruto didn't really need to answer the question either, considering the fact that Master Makarov could have weighed the votes in his favor at the end.

However, he decided to speak anyway.

Naruto looked at them as his smile remained intact. "I have two reasons for me wanting this. The first is rather personal, so I cannot and will not indulge in it. The second is the fact that I will be making my Guild that much stronger as my status amongst my peers could become more renowned. I have come to see my Guild members as a family and I know for a fact that with this responsibility, I will be bringing honor to Fairy Tail." He answered before sitting down on a nearby chair.

Makarov smiled brightly at Naruto, knowing full well of how he had conveyed his feelings to the girls he cared so much about. The old man had made it his will to help Naruto through this, and would do anything to make the man's goal to become reality.

Most of the council members smiled while some of them were neutral of hearing this from the blonde. They had offered Gildarts Clive this very position in the past, but he had totally refused it. Now they had someone that actually wanted to become clan leader and that did strike to them as good news.

"That is an interesting outlook on this matter, Naruto-san. Having received the moniker **The White Flash**, being an official S-class mage which is one of the major requirements of establishing clan status and to top it all off, you have single-handedly defeated one of the Wizards Saints. With this in mind, we of the council will now take a vote." Crawford said in a professional tone before turning towards his fellow council members.

The group quickly nodded in agreement and started whispering amongst themselves.

Naruto and Makarov could only wait patiently as they watched the members of the council reach their final verdict. The Master had told the young man that he would grab him the title of clan leader and he would do whatever it took, to make that come true. He didn't care if the council did not agree with Naruto's reasoning, because knowing that the blonde had conveyed his feelings towards his girls, there was no chance that the old man could let his subordinate down.

Naruto was currently looking at the people expectantly while he began to ponder on about what he would do if they didn't agree and he was dead sure, that they wouldn't like the answer _one bit_. He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw that the council members looking him intently.

They all stood up as they began to voice out their answers.

"I agree with Naruto-san being elected to clan status."

"I second the notion."

"I also agree to the reasoning."

"This makes us look stronger so I am also in agreement."

"I approve of the clan status."

"Gildarts Clive rejected our proposal in the past. I agree to Naruto-san being handed the responsibility."

"I can settle for Naruto-san receiving this honor."

"I am in agreement with my fellow council members."

Crawford smiled as he looked over at the content Naruto hearing this. "The judgment has been finalized. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you are hereby appointed as clan leader of the upcoming Uzumaki-Namikaze clan of the Fairy Tail Guild. You may begin construction of a clan compound at your leisure. Dismissed." He finished before rising from his seat and walking over to the blonde with his right hand extended.

Naruto smiled and met the chairman's hand and shook it firmly. He thanked him before looking over at the other council members with a smile. The young man sighed in content before walking out the door, with Makarov smiling the whole while as he followed suit.

'_With this clan status, Naruto-kun can have more than one wife_. _Oh, this is getting really interesting._' Ultear thought to herself before blushing at the retreating figure of Naruto as he walked out the council chambers.

The other members of the council glanced at each other before heading their separate ways as their job was now over. Meanwhile, Naruto and Makarov were walking towards the exit of the building.

The Master of Fairy Tail smiled as he looked over at the young man. "Congratulations Naruto-kun, now you have what you wanted so you can rest easy on the matter." Makarov said warmly to the blonde, knowing just how Naruto would be feeling right now.

Naruto smiled brightly in return and gave the old man a happy nod. "Thank you ji-ji as it truly is wonderful news. I knew that I would get this position already but having received it just now is amazing." Naruto replied kindly as the two of them continued their walk outside the building.

Exiting from the Fiore's branch of the council, they saw a portal where they had originally appeared post to using the transporter. They walked over to the portal gateway before get sucked in, where they would get transported back to the Guild.

* * *

(Inside Fairy Tail)

* * *

A bright light enveloped the conference room, which dissipated only to show Makarov and Naruto standing in the center of the room. The two men blinked slightly before smiling and then walked downstairs to where the others would currently be.

Walking downstairs towards the Guild hall, the two mages noticed everyone hard at work so they simply headed towards them. The clones were really at it, considering the fact that they were busy building tables, chairs and whatnot. They had built many things so far and the sight was amazing to say the least. Along with that, the clones were helping out the other mages that had jobs to do so, it made their work much easier than what they originally planned.

"Ji-ji, I'll tell the girls the good news. Thank you so much for taking me along for this chance." Naruto whispered in Makarov's ear before stepping back, smiling brightly at the old man.

Makarov smiled in return and waved the young man off happily, stating that it was the least he could do. With that, Naruto went rushing off towards the three kunoichi.

The girls in question were currently looking over some of Haku's ice decorations that she had made, while Erza and Mirajane were finishing up with their counter in the background. The kunoichi trio turned around and perked up significantly as they saw Naruto coming towards them. They knew full well of why the man had left, and were really interested as to know what occurred at the council meeting.

Naruto approached them and smiled. "I am really happy to say that I've got the position." He said in a low voice, to which the three kunoichi began squealing inwardly and dancing around in victory.

The blonde man leaned closer to them as his smile remained intact. "I want to kiss you girls at this good news, but we can't do that in public just yet because no one other than ji-ji knows about this. I am sad that I've kept this from Jiraiya-sensei as it is, but that's only because the man would never stop pestering me about it." He whispered softly before separating from them.

The kunoichi trio nodded their heads in understanding as they wanted to snuggle with Naruto and hold him, now that he is legally allowed to be with them. They knew that the young man would get gifted the position the day before, but also knew that they would have to keep their relationship a secret for now.

The toad sage finding out about the relationship?

"…that damn pervert would never stop giggling if he ever found out." They growled in unison making Naruto chuckle at hearing about his sensei's antics.

Nodding in return, the group made their way towards Erza and Mirajane, who were putting up final touches to the bar counter. The counter was well decorated. It was painted white with 'Fairy Tail' engraved on the front with blue and the top of the counter had unique designs engraved onto it. The clones had done the building of the counter along with the painting, while Erza and Mirajane were handing them instructions on what paint they wanted and the designs they needed. All in all, it was a job well done.

"That looks pretty awesome." Naruto said while approaching the redhead and silverette with the three kunoichi nodding their heads in agreement.

The female mages smiled and thanked them cheerfully. Just as soon as the clones were done with their job, the blonde dispelled them.

Mirajane looked over at Naruto as she remembered something. "So Naruto-kun, what did you and Master do at the meeting?" She asked curiously.

Naruto smiled as he gave a nod before replying, "We were discussing about the war and other things and ji-ji will tell you all what happened. I think he's getting ready to do so right now if I must add."

The blonde then pointed towards Makarov, who was gathering every Guild member present around him. The silverette nodded in return before walking towards the Makarov, with the others right behind her.

Makarov cleared his throat upon seeing his surrogate family. "I have just come back from the council meeting and the verdict was that the Phantom Lord Guild is hereby disbanded and their Guild Master, Jose Porla had to relinquish his title of Wizard Saint as well." He explained calmly, while chuckling inwardly at the way Naruto handled Jose at the council meeting.

Everyone except for Naruto went wide-eyed at the information. They were really surprised at hearing that the Phantom Lord Guild was now disbanded, but understood that their actions made way for their extermination. It didn't take them long before they started cheering in agreement, as they were really happy about their Guild not getting punished for anything.

"Also, I am in a need for someone to deliver a letter to Delilah Town for me. Any volunteers?" Makarov asked while holding a document in his right hand, looking on at his subordinates.

The mages of the Guild began murmuring to themselves, as to who wanted to perform this specific task.

That was before Haku stepped forward with a smile on her face. "I'll deliver it, Master. I haven't really gone on a mission as of yet so I want to do this job." Haku answered, as she wanted to do something useful for her Guild since everyone else had gone on a mission so far in their careers.

Makarov smiled and handed the blackette the letter and proceeded to giving her the instructions, on where to deliver the document. Haku took the letter graciously and nodded as she understood everything perfectly. The Master gave the young woman a nod in return, knowing that she was happy to complete the task.

Haku looked over at Naruto as she approached the group. "Ne Naruto-kun, you have been to different towns. Do you want to come along with me?" She asked with a pleading look, hoping that her loving man would agree with her.

The blonde simply smiled and gave her a quick nod. Haku instantly perked up in return before nodding as she got ready to depart for the town they were to head to, in delivering the letter.

"Girls we'll be back in a few hours. See you all then!" Naruto said before waving at the remaining females of the group and headed towards the exit of the Guild, with Haku right beside him.

Mikoto and Kushina waved back at their retreating figures before turning their attention towards Erza and Mirajane and began talking to them.

Outside the Guild, Naruto led Haku to the train station in Magnolia Town at a quick pace.

The blonde turned to his companion and smiled. "Where do we have to go, Haku-chan?" He asked the blackette, who smiled as she looked over at the paper Makarov gave her.

"It's a place known as Delilah Town, Naruto-kun." Haku answered before putting away the document into her pocket.

Naruto smiled as he gave her a nod of approval. The duo arrived at the ticket counter shortly after, where Naruto paid the man the necessary amount for their journey. The train to Delilah Town was leaving in 10 minutes, so the both of them rushed towards the terminal. Upon entering the confines of the train, they sat down in a booth near the back.

"So Naruto-kun when you had your missions, did you have to meet up at the designated spot and then get further instructions from the client? I am pretty sure some of them would lie to get cheap labor." Haku asked the blonde while figuring out how these jobs worked around here.

Naruto chuckled at the question before nodding. "Yeah, we would sometimes get the information from the person that requested the mission. If they lie in the statement, then it's up to you if you want to continue or not." He told her as he recalled some of the missions he went on, purposely leaving out information on the statements.

The Ice Princess nodded as she understood what her man was talking about. She quickly looked over at Naruto and moved her lips towards him as they shared a passionate kiss. Smiling as they separated, Haku hugged Naruto's arm as she eased into her seat while the blonde leaned back as well. The duo stayed that way for a few moments before hearing the speakers on the train giving off distortion noises.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now departing from the Magnolia Town Terminal. Our destination will be the Delilah Town Terminal and the estimated time of arrival will be 1 hour. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. Thank you and we hope you have a good time travelling with us.**"

…and with that, Naruto and Haku took a short nap while they travelled towards their destination.

* * *

(Delilah Town)

* * *

"**We have arrived at the Delilah Town Terminal. Thank you for travelling with us**." Came the announcement from the speakers on the train as it made a slow stop.

Naruto woke up and nudged Haku's shoulder to which she slowly opened her eyes. "We are here." He said before removing his female companion's hold on him and brushing his lips with hers.

Haku smiled brightly as she deepened the kiss. She separated in a daze before grinning as she hugged Naruto's left arm before the duo made their way out of the train. They stepped out towards the terminal and headed towards the inn, where Makarov stated the man they were to hand the letter would currently be. Looking around, they saw that Delilah Town was quite peaceful itself. There was greenery everywhere, the townspeople were lively and the atmosphere was really warm.

Naruto and Haku asked a few people where the inn was and they kindly directed them towards the destination. They slowly made their way towards their destination after understanding they needed to go. Haku leaned on Naruto's shoulder while she kept walking along with her loving man, while the people of the town smiled at the blissful couple.

'_I am really happy that I have received that clan status. Ji-ji will have to inform the other Guild members about it sometime soon, but I have the feeling that he wanted to keep it a secret until I wanted to let them know myself. Well, that will come in due time. First, I have to find someone to construct the clan compound and find out how much it would cost. No doubt a mission here and there could help out._' Naruto thought to himself as he smiled at his beautiful blackette's affectionate nature towards him.

Five minutes into their walk, the duo arrived at a rather nice establishment. The inn they approached had a beautiful garden out front and held elegant designs on the front of the building. It was indeed the inn they were looking for and so, Naruto and Haku stepped inside to find where the client was. The inside of the inn was pretty decent as the floor was made of marble; there was a lounge near the main counter and a bar at the far-east side.

The two mages walked towards the receptionist that was sitting behind her desk.

Naruto smiled as he approached the woman at the counter before saying, "Hello ma'am, we are looking for a Mr. Koharu. We have an important letter we wish to deliver to him."

The receptionist blinked before smiling and pointed her finger towards the bar. "Koharu-san has been expecting you. He's right by the bar counter. Koharu-san has also given you a room to rest up if he wasn't there. I'll hand you the key now." She replied before giving the two mages the key to one of the rooms upstairs.

Haku and Naruto thanked her warmly before heading towards the bar. They approached their destination and then saw the man they were looking for. The client was a middle-aged man of average height, with a short beard and he wore a blue business suit.

"Koharu-san?" Naruto asked, to which the man in question turned around before giving a nod.

Haku smiled as this was indeed the man they were looking for. "We have a letter for you, from Master Makarov." Haku said to the client before handing the man the letter.

Koharu thanked the young woman graciously and opened up the document and began browsing through the contents. "Thank you for this, I'll send a reply back to Makarov-san sometime tomorrow. You may use the room I rented at the inn to rest up." He replied as he placed the letter in his pocket.

The two mages smiled and gave him a nod, which the client shared. They turned around before heading back towards the main floor of the inn.

"Haku-chan?" Naruto asked a smile formed on his face, knowing what sort of reaction he would get from the young woman.

"What is it Naru-kun?" Haku questioned back in a curious tone.

Naruto chuckled and softly nudged the blackette's ribcage, making her giggle cutely. "This town is really peaceful and I am sure that we have quite a lot of time until we have to arrive back to the Guild. So Haku-chan, how about you and I go on a date here?" He replied with a warm smile, and smirked inwardly as he knew what was going to happen next.

Haku gasped slightly before quickly kissing Naruto on the lips passionately. "I'd love to go on a date with you Naru-kun!" Haku squealed before dragging the blonde upstairs to the room Koharu graciously gave them to freshen up, while Naruto chuckled the whole while.

The Ice Princess quickly opened the door upon arriving their destination and rushed towards the bathroom to freshen up. She went exclaiming that she had to look perfect for her date and was a nervous wreck but smiled when Naruto shook off her worries with a kiss.

The young man checked his wear and he was fine as it was. His clothing was perfectly fine for a date, all he had to do was freshen up as well. He walked downstairs to the main floor and used the lounge bathroom to wash his face and set his hair. Seeing as he was good to go, he headed back upstairs to the room.

Upon walking inside, Naruto's eyes widened at what he had to see. In front of him stood Haku, who was currently wearing the custom designed white and blue kimono she got made from the clothing store in Magnolia Town. The young woman's hair was flowing loosely, her kimono fitted her really well and her makeup just added more beauty to her features.

Haku giggled at the reaction and praised herself for working so quick at her makeup and everything. She had learned a few sealing techniques from her surrogate father Zabuza in the past and she was really happy that Naruto liked her look.

"Ara ara Tenshi-chan, you look beautiful." Naruto slyly commented as he regained his composure from seeing his absolutely gorgeous woman.

Haku blushed furiously before giving him a happy nod. "Thank you Naru-kun and you look good yourself. Let's go!" She chirped cheerfully and skipped towards her handsome blonde.

Naruto chuckled and extended his hand and Haku happily extended her own. The two of them walked hand in hand as they stepped downstairs, where the people around them smiled. The duo then quickly made their way towards the outside of the inn, and walked out in the direction of the town.

The date was going really well as the both of them spent most of their time talking or just looking around the shops of Delilah Town. The couple didn't really need to discuss their past, since they knew everything about each other. They approached an ice-cream stand where the duo saw a young boy crying over his dropped ice-cream. Naruto smiled as he paid for another ice-cream cone and handed it over to the child, who smiled brightly before rushing off into the distance.

Haku smiled lovingly at Naruto and quickly pecked him on the lips for what he did for the young boy. '_You will make a great father, Naruto-kun._' She thought dreamily before blushing at the thought of having children with the man of her dreams.

Naruto smiled affectionately at his date and led her to a restaurant nearby so they could have a meal together. The Ice Princess grinned whole while because she was dating her Naru-kun, who was so perfect in her eyes that it knew no boundaries. The food inside the restaurant was exquisite and the atmosphere that the music playing in the background brought, made their date even better. After eating and having a fine time together, Naruto paid for the meal and left a generous tip for the waiter.

The young man slowly rose from his seat before bowing at the waist with an extended hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Naruto asked the blackette with nothing but love in his voice.

Haku tearfully smiled as she extended her hand and rose from her seat, quickly easing into her blonde's chest. The duo gradually leaned into each other as they enjoyed a slow dance, while everyone around them smiled at the couple as they looked absolutely perfect together. The females in the restaurant squealed at the sight, while those on dates bonked their men on the head for not dancing with them. After what they felt seemed like ages, the couple separated with a bright smile on their face.

Haku looked at her loving man and swiftly kissed him. "Thank you so much for this date, Naruto-kun." She whispered before hugging Naruto and easing into his chest again, while her smile remained intact.

"It's the least I can do, Haku-chan and you're very welcome." Naruto softly told the young woman, as he looked fondly at her before holding her hand and walking back towards the inn.

After their short walk, the duo stepped into the establishment and made their way upstairs. They walked inside their room and sighed in content. Naruto took out a book on the different races there were in Earthland, and browsed through a few pages of interest.

'_This is your chance, go for it!_' Haku thought to herself as a pink hue rose to her cheeks.

The blackette blushed further at what she was going to tell Naruto right now, but she had to stay calm to do so. Huffing slightly to regain her composure, she looked at the one who she cared so deeply about and smiled upon seeing his handsome features. That date was the best experience of her life and she had enjoyed herself immensely. The moment Naruto paid for the young boy's ice-cream made Haku smile, how he held her hand made her sigh happily and that dance was everything she ever wanted. There were simply no words she had that could describe the one she loved, knowing how she felt towards him. This date was probably the most alone time she had with Naruto and she couldn't wait to have more precious moments with him.

Right now, this very moment, she had her chance to make something she always wanted a reality. As her eyes got moist, Haku was placed a hand on her chest as she knew just how she felt about the man she was currently with. '_I love you with everything I have Naru-kun and it didn't take me long to figure that out in the past. I liked you sincerely in the Elemental Nations as it was but right here, this very moment, the two of us together… I want… for you to complete me, Naru-kun_.' The blackette thought to herself with a heated blush before huffing once more to regain her composure.

_Now was her chance to make everything come true._

"N-Naru-kun?" Haku murmured, to which the blonde in question turned around upon hearing her voice.

"Yes Haku-chan?" Naruto asked his adoring blackette as he looked her deep in the eyes.

Haku immediately looked down on the ground, trying to avert her man's gaze. "Do you really think that you can come to love me in the future?" She asked softly with tears forming in the corner of her eyes and not bothering to look up, seeing as she had this on her mind for a while.

Naruto smiled at the question and walked over to the blackette and sat down beside her and nudged her shoulder, triggering her look up at him. Haku smiled softly in return upon seeing the blonde smiling to which Naruto kissed her forehead before looking at her once more.

"I meant what I said when I told you that Haku-chan. Why are you so nervous about this? I really do care for you and I truly believe that we will be great together." He told her with a warm smile which made her melt at the words before she hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest.

"I want for that to be true Naruto-kun. I want nothing more in life than for you to love me." Haku murmured into his chest as she clung onto him tightly.

Naruto smiled brightly and separated from the embrace. He wiped away the small tears the young woman had and ran a few fingers through her beautiful black hair. Naruto then pecked Haku's nose, making the girl giggle cutely as she soon began to lose her sad thoughts about him not loving her. He then looked her deep in the eyes before he gave her a passionate kiss to which Haku happily moaned into, as she felt his warm lips on hers.

They separated shortly after and the blonde smiled once more as he looked at her affectionately. "I want nothing more than that too, my _Ice Princess_." Naruto told her with a loving voice.

Haku blushed at the tone and hugged the blonde before whispering, "Naru-kun?"

Naruto hummed in response while Haku's eyes moistened at what she was going to say next. "I…I want us… _to be as one_." The young woman nervously voiced out before separating.

The blonde looked on in wide-eyes as he finally realized what Haku meant. '_I do care for her and I always have. Should I take the step forward here? I don't want this to start up so soon, but honestly, I don't really mind if we did take the next step in our relationship. It's not about me wanting this because I only care if Haku-chan wants for us to be together so I can accept that._' Naruto thought to himself before snapping back to reality when he saw the teary eyed blackette.

Haku slowly got up from her position as she saw the blonde not responding to her. "N-Naru-kun, it's alright if you don't feel the same way as I do. I _know_ that I love you with all my heart, but if you are still unsure of what we have together…" She said sadly before walking away with tears in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened with horror at those words and quickly got up as he held the young woman close to him. '_How can you think of such a thing, Haku-chan? Our date was perfect, you are perfect and we have such great chemistry together_.' He thought to himself before gently kissing the top of the blackette's head with moist eyes.

"_Never _say anything like that again, Haku-chan. You mean more to me than you can possibly imagine." Naruto said softly as he placed his chin on The Ice Princess' head.

Haku slowly leaned into the blonde with tears in her eyes. '_I didn't want to say that to you Naru-kun because I love you so much. I… I just know you love me too because I can feel it in my heart. P-please Naru-kun just give me this one chance..._' She thought to herself before relaxing into her blonde's arms and sniffling into his chest, yearning for his touch.

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON SCENE!

* * *

Naruto stepped back slightly and wiped away Haku's tears before smiling at her. Following suit, he brought her close once more and then kissed her tenderly, which she happily reciprocated. The Ice Princess' lips tasted really sweet and so her partner deepened the kiss further, while he also began caressing her soft black hair. Naruto's tongue soon conquered Haku's mouth as it found the furthest reaches of her throat, and the blackette managed a cute moan as her tongue danced around with her partner's.

Haku instinctively wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, who in turned wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. She moaned happily into the passionate lip lock she now engaged her man with, as her tongue wildly rubbed against his. Tightening her grip around her lover, Haku felt herself being carried off into ecstasy as the make out session persisted. With that, she was gently pushed down onto the bed by her man, who ended the kiss when he was on top of her.

"Are you sure about this Haku-chan?" Naruto asked in a sincere tone as he looked deep into the beautiful black haired angel's eyes with a soft expression on his face.

If Haku was willing to go all the way, there was no way he was going to deny her. Naruto had promised himself that he wouldn't let anything harm the ones he cared so much about. Having just recently seen the blackette get so heartbroken at the thought of him not wanting this, pained the young man greatly.

Haku smiled softly as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes Naru-kun, this is something that I've always wanted from the moment I started to have feelings for you. I don't think this is too rushed because I know that you are the _only_ one for me as you are my most precious person. Please love me, Naru-kun and make me yours." She said lovingly while shedding slight tears at her confession.

Naruto's eyes softened at the words and then smiled brightly at his lover. "I will make you happy Haku-chan and you don't have to worry because, you've always been mine from the start. _Always_." He replied tenderly before he slowly brought his mouth to her neck and began sucking on it as gently as he possibly could.

As the blonde's tongue continuously touched a delicate area on her body, Haku shuddered at the sudden jolts of pleasure she was now experiencing. The young woman twisted her head slightly while Naruto kept planting kisses and soft licks, exciting her even further into the sensation. Haku moaned adorably when her adoring man cupped her breasts from above her kimono and slowly wriggled around the bed with joy. The Ice Princess slowly got up and started undressing herself of the new kimono she got custom made from the store in Magnolia Town. After having done so, she quickly threw her dress on the floor before slipping out of her underclothing.

A raging pink hue rose to the blackette's cheeks when she realized that she now had her whole body exposed in front of the one she loved the most. Haku's blush only deepened when she saw the love of her life looking at her intently. Squeaking cutely, she quickly covered her breasts because was really embarrassed now, while the blonde was simply entranced by his woman's angelic body. Snapping back to reality, Naruto chuckled softly at the way his gorgeous lady was covering herself up and crawled over to her before kissing her forehead.

"If you really love me Haku-chan, then you won't cover yourself in front of me. We both know that you are truly special to me and I would _never_ do anything to hurt you." Naruto whispered lovingly before kissing her cheek delicately.

Haku smiled tearfully at those words as she allowed her arms to slowly drop, revealing her perky breasts to Naruto, who smiled because his beautiful partner was easing into the loving moment of intimacy. The young man kept his smile intact and slowly grabbed one of the mounds by bringing his lover closer to him before kissing her affectionately. While the blackette brushed her lips with her love's, she managed to undress him of his shirt and pants before blushing heavily upon seeing his amazing abs again and subconsciously began roaming his amazing body. Naruto smirked inwardly at the reaction and quickly held his woman down by the shoulders before proceeding to make out with her.

Shortly after, the blonde broke the kiss as his lips slowly trailed down to his lover's chest, while Haku whimpered and her face flushed upon the jolts of pleasure she felt from the love of her life flicking his tongue all over her sensitive body. Naruto brought his mouth towards the young woman's beautiful breasts and then gently squeezed them before sucking on them alternatively. Meanwhile, The Ice Princess simply moaned as she threw her head back in the utmost joy and happiness. She slowly came down from her sudden high before letting out smaller moans as the blonde continued to play with her mounds.

"You truly are beautiful, Haku-chan." Naruto whispered in a loving and delicate tone as he moved his free hand down his partner's body, purposely slowing down to further tease her.

Haku's eyes moistened upon hearing this from her loving man and looked at him with the utmost affection. The Ice Princess shivered when she felt the blonde shinobi's warm hand go down her body before suddenly arching back in pleasure when his hand rubbed on her wet nether lips. Naruto slowly started kissing his way down from Haku's neck, breasts and stomach until he reached the place he wanted. His lover's twitching womanhood. Smiling to himself, he quickly brought his mouth over to his woman's wet folds and began licking the lips, quickly sending the blackette over the edge.

"Naru-kun that feels so good!" Haku cried as she quickly placed her hands on her lover's head before giving off pleasurable moans at this new and amazing sensation.

Naruto chuckled as he continued to lick his black haired beauty's folds and managed to get her to a whole different high, when he lightly sucked on her clit. This really seemed to entice Haku, so the young man slowly pulled his woman closer to him before tonguing her deeply and the cute whimpers resulting from it gave him all the reason to continue. The blackette quivered at this amazing feeling before moaning loudly as Naruto started caressing her breasts with his hands. With that, he delved his tongue deeper inside his lover, who quickly screamed out in satisfaction as the experience was becoming too much for her to handle.

"Ahhh Naru-kunnn!" Haku shouted in pleasure and then removed her hands from her man's amazing golden locks before clutching the bed sheets tightly.

Naruto removed his tongue slightly and then furiously started sucking on Haku's clit, causing her to arch her back further as her angelic moans resonated the room. He then gradually brought his right hand over to the young woman's lower region before dipping a finger inside her wet heat and started pumping in and out of her entrance, while Haku twitched as her eyes went wide with a trance-like state forming on her face.

With that, the blonde shinobi quickly removed his mouth from his lover's lower lips and then began rubbing on them before licking them again. In return, the blackette's body began twitching wildly as the love of her life started thrusting his finger into her womanhood again while continuously brushing his lips on her folds. Hearing those screams of pleasure only gave the young man to go persist his movements and keep pumping in and out of his beautiful lady at a heated pace, to which the tight inner walls began squeezing him.

Haku was slowly losing herself to the ecstasy her lover was providing her with and her mouth opened widely when she felt what was approaching her. "I-I… I can't hold back anymore!" She exclaimed before her eyes bulged slightly as her walls finally clamped down.

"N… NARU-KUN!" Haku yelled as she climaxed into her partner's mouth and then panted heavily as her body slowly stopped twitching.

The blonde simply accepted the drink as he leaned up and swallowed it all. "Not only are you a sweet person Haku-chan, but you taste really sweet as well." He spoke out seductively before licking his fingers.

Blushing beet red upon seeing the actions of her lover, Haku huffed adorably as she finally came down from her high. Naruto smirked before grabbing his woman's ankle and pulled her until she was fully underneath him, straddling her hips and flipping over so the blackette was now on top. Haku looked confused for a moment before registering what her lover wanted and beautiful pink hue rose to her cheeks. However, she quickly shook her head because this was something she absolutely wanted to do. The Ice Princess wanted to please her man with everything she possibly has because it's the least she could do for the love of her life.

With that thought process sinking in, Haku slowly crawled down south, to which slowly began removing the blonde ninja's boxers as a volcanic blush swiftly erupted on her features. Gasping at the sight of her lover's hardness, the blackette gulped nervously before trembling in excitement and heat began spreading throughout her entire body. Upon seeing this, Naruto chuckled at the reaction, but let his beautiful girl do her thing because he wanted her to go at her own pace. He was never going to force her into anything.

"It's so big; I don't think I can handle it." Haku whispered as she tenderly began stroking her lover with a gentle and loving touch, while her cute blush remained intact.

Naruto smirked at his woman's words and ran a few fingers through her hair before groaning slightly as he felt the touch of Haku's delicate fingers. In return, the blackette smiled as she looked at the love of her life being pleased by what she was doing. With this in mind, she began licking the member to further please the one she loves so much. On impulse, Haku started pumping with one hand while she licked the head with her tongue, before bringing her mouth over the hardness as she began sucking on it.

"Just like that, my Ice Princess. Your mouth feels amazing." Naruto growled huskily, to which his gorgeous lady blushed and nodded with a radiant smile, knowing that her lover was feeling good.

As she got accustomed to this, Haku mouthed him deeper inside her and could now feel the thickness reach the depths of her throat. Hearing her adoring man's grunts of approval, the young woman started managing a few deep throats, but couldn't hold it for long as she was new to this sort of thing. However, she didn't care for how long she could go on for because she loved Naruto and would do anything for him. She wanted to make him feel as thoroughly pleased as she felt when he was sending her off into ecstasy. With that, the blackette decided to bite the bullet and began bobbing her head up and down rhythmically as she mouthed the hardness like never before.

Haku quickly became surprised as her speed wasn't affecting her throat at all and that she was now taking in her man like it was second nature to her. Gradually, she got really into this and simply kept bobbing her head vigorously while beginning to rub her man's thighs with her affectionate touch. As soon as her lover's grunts hit her eardrums, Haku felt so proud that she was making the blonde feel good and continuously sucked him heatedly. Meanwhile, Naruto slowly realized how close he was as he felt himself twitch inside his lover's mouth. The feeling of his Ice Princess on him, her hands and her beautiful face and the blissful intimate moment simply became too much for the shinobi to bare.

"Haku-chan, I'm cumming!" Naruto growled as he gripped the bed sheets before ejaculating deep into his lover's mouth.

Eyes widening instantly, Haku felt her handsome partner's fluids rushing inside her, but tried her best to swallow everything and not let it go to waste. After savoring and swallowing the release, she slowly took her mouth off her lover's hardness and then felt some of the fluids drop on her fingers. She smiled as she simply brought her wet fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

Pleased that she was all done gulping down her new favorite drink, the blackette began licking her lips. "That was really tasty Naru-kun." She said happily with a slight blush on her face.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed a hold of his lady's arm and they interchanged their position. Haku was now laying on her back and both lovers were looking each other deep in the eyes. The blonde leaned in to kiss the top of Haku's head, causing her to smile softly.

"We are going to be together now, Haku-chan." Naruto told his wonderful woman as expressions held nothing but love and affection.

Haku nodded as she surrendered herself to her partner. "T-this… this is my first time, Naru-kun." She weakly reminded her loving man, who smiled and gave her a reassuring nod.

The Ice Princess smiled back lovingly and relaxed as she awaited the inevitable.

Naruto gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of his gorgeous angel squeeze his hardness. The blackette tried to withstand the pain as she steadied herself, having read that women have pain from having sexual intercourse with their partner on their first time. Naruto managed to penetrate his lover's boundaries with one thrust as he broke her hymen causing Haku to flinch slightly, squeezing the bed sheets tightly as her toes curled inwardly. The blonde looked down at his Ice Princess who had tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes and caressed her cheek softly.

Haku smiled weakly as she slowly glanced up at her loving partner and then looked him deep in the eyes. "I-I am yours now Naruto-kun, I promise I'll make you happy as long as I live." She said lovingly with a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

'_Never again will you walk alone Naruto-kun when you have me by your side, because you are my life._' Haku thought to herself with absolute determination as she slowly wiggled around on the bed.

Naruto's eyes softened and smiled as he cupped his woman's cheek. "You've already made me beyond happy Haku-chan and yes, you're mine. We are going to be one now." He told her delicately, to which the blackette smiled as divinely as she could.

After preparing herself, Haku gave Naruto a nod, who nodded in return and began to move slowly.

Haku felt her womanhood writhe in pleasure as she felt herself get filled completely as her lover was inside her. This feeling was painful in the beginning, but she wanted to endure it. She wanted this moment more than anything in the world. She wanted to love her man with everything she has, and give him everything he ever wants. A moment passed and Haku slowly became accustomed to the pain. With that, she gave her man a slow nod and her eyes showed the utmost love and affection for the blonde shinobi.

Kissing his lover's eyelashes, Naruto smiled softly before beginning to move faster and harder, while blackette's heavenly moans filled the room the both of them were currently staying in. The pain had slowly diminished for Haku, as the young woman was now feeling something that she had never felt before and she was becoming easily addicted to the outstanding sensation. Naruto saw the look that formed on his love's face and his smile never wavered as he pushed himself deeper inside her, while Haku started screaming out in pleasure as it wasn't painful at all for her anymore. The blackette panted and formed a radiant smile of he own as she slowly began bucking her hips to match her lover's movements. Naruto grunted at the feel of his woman's tight inner walls squeezing him inside her and used his hands and held her before thrusting deeper into her core.

"I love this feeling of being with you and I never want it to end. I love you so much, Naru-kun!" Haku yelled at the top her lungs before moaning as her beautiful breasts jiggled back and forth from her man's thrusts.

Naruto smiled at his lady's words before leaning in and kissing her passionately, which she simply melted into. '_I can't believe such a gorgeous woman is in love with me. I promise that I will do whatever I can to make you happy my loving Haku-chan, you can count on that._' He thought to himself warmly as he looked down at his stunning black haired angel.

Haku felt herself lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt the love of her life moving his hands towards her breasts, and then proceeding to caress and massage them with a gentle touch. Naruto slowly leaned in and started sucking on his lover's mounds alternatively, while the blackette moaned loudly before arching her back. Keeping one hand on his partner's jiggling breasts, the blonde shinobi brought his other one downwards and slowly began rubbing on her folds, while continuously pummeling inside her.

This pleasure was getting too much to handle for Haku and her eyes shut tight as this went on. "N-Naruto-kun, I am coming close." She voiced out in a weak voice before slowly wriggling around on the bed with a worn smile on her face.

Naruto grunted before giving her a nod. "Go on Haku-chan. Let it all go..." He huskily said, to which his lover quivered with pleasure and moaned loudly as the young man repetitively jetted into her entrance.

As the intimacy was at full throttle, Haku was quickly being sent over the edge. Each time Naruto would thrust deeply into her womanhood, she felt her walls clamping and a raging pressure building inside of her. It was paradise and the feeling of being so thoroughly pleasured by the love of her life was becoming too much for her to handle. Moans escaped her while a blush rose to her cheeks at the sight of her breasts becoming squeezed against her man's chest when he leaned into her for a kiss.

Pulling away quickly, Naruto realized his woman was reaching her limit and kept thrusting rhythmically while using his hands to massage Haku's breasts alternatively. Closing in once more, he quickly began sucking on the perky mounds before fondling them in his hands as his thrusts persisted. He then used the hand he now had on his lover's stomach and began vigorously rubbing on her folds, while continually pummeling into her core. With this, the blackette was moaning and screaming in pleasure before her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head as her walls finally collapsed.

"N-Naru-kun…. ohhhhh Kami!" Haku screamed as her liquids rushed from within her and completely drenched her lover's hardness.

The Ice Princess was in a daze as that was the best thing she had experienced in her life. Coming down from her high, she realized that Naruto was slowly pulling out of her and then moaned angelically as her fluids leaked out of her womanhood. The blonde smiled fondly at Haku and gently kissed her on the lips, which she simply melted into before she deepened the action. Naruto then slowly separated from the lip lock and the two lovers looked each other in the eyes with nothing but love and affection. They stayed in their loving position for a short while and simply held each other delicately before Naruto formed a small smirk on his face, causing Haku to get a little nervous.

The young man then leaned into the blackette's ear. "Are you sore Haku-chan, or can you handle a little bit more?" He asked seductively before moving back to see his blushing lover.

"I finally have you all to myself Naru-kun so yes, I can handle it." Haku answered cutely with her blush deepening, while Naruto chuckled before passionately making out with her again.

The blonde then let out a hand so that his gorgeous lady could stand. Haku grew confused, but winced slightly as she rose, only for Naruto to carry her bridal-style to the nearest wall and backed her into it. The young woman's blush never wavered as her handsome man delicately carried her.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, Haku-chan." Naruto said, to which the blackette hesitantly nodded before following her loving partner's instructions.

As Haku was securely wrapped around him, Naruto wrapped his own arms around her waist. The young woman slowly slid down as she could feel her lover's hardness gradually taking into her warmth. Haku moaned loudly at the feeling and then tightened her grip around the blonde, who grunted as he slowly began to thrust into her entrance. The blackette instinctively started bucking her hips while her lover held onto her ass, and she began experiencing something which simply couldn't be expressed in words. It was beyond comprehension.

Naruto continued pummeling into his beautiful woman's warmth and the blackette's tight walls, ground him in return. Haku's breasts jiggled near Naruto's chest and she blushed furiously upon seeing this as her moans continued resonating the room. The blonde then pushed deep into his lover's womanhood, to which the young woman placed her head over his shoulder and shuddered in pleasure.

"OH Naru-kun…!" Haku screamed at this amazing sensation because it was quickly becoming an addiction for her before she quickly braced herself as the thrusts into her entrance persisted.

Naruto grunted as he pounded into Haku, whose innards ground his length. The blackette's blush covered her entire face as she felt her womanhood tighten on her lover, along with the fact that her breasts continually jiggled against her blonde's chest. Naruto pushed deeply into his woman, who moaned loudly as she now began riding him rhythmically. Haku quickly brought her mouth towards her man's ear and licked on the lobe, while Naruto groped her buttocks and pushed deep within her. The young man then quickly cupped his lover's perky breasts and rubbed them together as they bounced, causing the blackette to blush before moaning again.

Naruto started nibbling, licking and sucking on his partner's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them. Meanwhile, Haku couldn't handle this anymore because the very feeling was causing her eyesight to get glossy. Moaning loudly, she began bouncing up and down, trying to match the love of her life's movements, while the blonde kept thrusting deep into her womanhood.

"I… feel it again Naru-kun. I feel myself getting there again…" Haku mumbled before huffing as she started riding her partner at a heated pace, while her legs became wobbly.

The young man nodded as he pushed more deeply into the blackette, causing her to go wide-eyed. "I'm getting there too, Haku-chan… let's do this together." He grunted loudly and then braced himself before vigorously pummeling in and out of his lover, making her scream out in pleasure.

Haku trickled her fingers through her lover's hair and trembled as her man slammed his hardness into her tight entrance. Naruto groaned as he pumped himself further into his beautiful woman while her plump ass smacked on his lap. The blackette bucked her hips in sync with her partner's thrusts and whimpered as the blonde caressed her rear. Haku moaned louder and louder as she kept landing on the love of her life, who grunted as he continued his thrusting. Haku then tiredly looked at Naruto with a dazed look on her face before mustering up the strength to bounce on him furiously, as sweat trickled down her forehead.

Naruto grunted loudly as he started to pummel even faster into the blackette, whose blush remained strong on her face as the blonde pounded into her womanhood and her tight insides rubbed onto him. The sounds of flesh connecting filled the room as the grunts and moans aroused the two lovers to no end, causing them to continue their blissful moment of intimacy. The young man kept his pace and held out as long as he could, before the both of them felt themselves lost in _total ecstasy_.

"NARU-KUN!"

"HAKU-CHAN!"

As Haku screamed her release, her warmth clamped down on Naruto's hardness and her vision became hazy as she felt her fluids gush. The blonde growled as he spurted his warm load deep into the blackette before the both of them looked at each other and locked lips with a passion. Naruto separated from the kiss and removed himself from his lover's womanhood, while the blackette moaned loudly as her lover's fluids flooded her innards and leaked out of her.

Haku kept herself securely wrapped around the love of her life, and the blonde slowly walked over to the bed and lowered himself onto it. With that, she weakly unwrapped her legs from the blonde and rolled to the soft bed sheets. Panting heavily as she came down from the absolute most amazing thing she had ever felt in her life, she turned to her man with the utmost love and affection. Naruto smiled as he began playing with his black haired angel's hair gently, while the woman in question simply looked at him with moist eyes.

Naruto wasn't exhausted as his lover was because of his stamina. However, looking at his Ice Princess, it was pretty obvious that she was quite spent. His right hand started to glow green as he placed them gently over Haku's naked body for a while before leaning back into his previous place, with the loving blackette.

'_I want children but now is not a good time for doing so. When the time does arrive, I hope those little ones are as beautiful as you are, Haku-chan_.' Naruto thought to himself happily before holding his love delicately.

Haku smiled fondly as she gently rubbed her stomach, knowing what the blonde did what that move. "You aren't alone anymore Naruto-kun and I'll never let you be either. I want nothing more than to have children with you in the near future Naruto-kun, but that is when both of us are ready. Naru-kun the only thing I know for now is that I truly and undeniably love you with all my heart." She told the love of her life with tears forming in her eyes as she looked over at him.

Naruto's eyes moistened as he finally realized what Haku meant to him as well. He had to because it was so obvious to know how he felt now. There was nothing holding him back and the young man knew that he had to express himself to the one he considered precious.

"I didn't know what to say before Haku-chan, but being with you now, I truly do understand what I feel. You are one of the people that kept me sane in our past life. Every time I looked at you then, it brought a smile to my face. Now keeping that in mind, along with our precious moment together, there is no doubt in my mind when I say this." Naruto told his woman softly before taking a pause, to see his lady looking at him intently with tears forming once more.

The young man formed a loving smile on his face. "I love you too, _my Gentle Snowflake_…." He whispered, to which Haku just lost it and immediately started sobbing into his chest as the two of them were now practically glued together.

Naruto wiped Haku's tears and smiled brightly at her before giving her a soft, tender kiss. The two of them separated and smiled once more as The Ice Princess happily laid in her blonde's protective arms, knowing what she had always wanted was here with her and _nothing_ could ever change that.

* * *

**LEMON SCENE OVER!**

* * *

After laying together for what felt like ages, Naruto separated from Haku, much to her discomfort.

"Haku-chan we better get back to the Guild as everyone might wonder what's taking us so long." Naruto told his loving woman, who nodded as she slowly rose out of bed.

Haku winced in slight pain in the process as she sat up straight. Getting up, the young woman immediately collapsed to the floor as her legs felt like jelly while her sacred area was throbbing in both pain and pleasure. Naruto laughed loudly as he watched this unfold, causing the blackette to blush in embarrassment.

Haku puffed her increasingly red cheeks while sending an adorable glare to Naruto. "N-Naru-kun!" She whined cutely, causing Naruto to chuckle further before walking towards her.

The young man picked his beautiful woman up bridal style, much to her mixed embarrassment and happiness. "Let's take a shower before heading out, Haku-chan." He said before kissing the blackette's forehead and smiling at her.

Haku smiled affectionately at her amazing man and agreed wholeheartedly, while enjoying the warmth that _only_ Naruto could provide her with. The duo made their way to the shower to clean themselves up, so that they could return back to Fairy Tail.

After taking the shower, they changed into their clothes and slowly made their way outside their room. Naruto carried Haku bridal style once more, seeing as she was still weak from their activities and that made the blonde chuckle while the young woman could only blush in return.

Walking downstairs, they noticed the receptionist eyeing them with interest. "You know, many people rushed home upon hearing your hot and heavy conversation." The woman at the inn said while looking at Naruto rather lustfully.

The couple blinked before they realized what the receptionist was talking about. Naruto chuckled awkwardly as he forgot to put up silencing barriers in the room, while Haku was blushing beet red. The Ice Princess quickly got over that as she glared at the receptionist for trying to seduce her Naruto with that sort of look. Naruto sighed as he saw this and so he handed the woman the key and walked out the exit with Haku in his arms. The blackette was humming happily, knowing both of them were getting away from the skank that ogled her Naru-kun.

After speeding off towards the train station, Naruto quickly appeared at the ticket counter and paid for the tickets for reaching Magnolia Town. They were lucky that the train wasn't leaving for another twenty minutes and so they grabbed some snacks from the small shop near the terminal. The both of them stepped into the train, where Naruto laid Haku down in a booth near the back and sat himself beside her. Haku had other plans so she readjusted herself so that her head was on Naruto's lap and sighed blissfully while looking up at him. Naruto chuckled at his love's antics and slowly ran a few fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, making her smile brightly.

"I love you Naru-kun, more than anything in the world." Haku murmured softly as she looked up at the one that she felt truly complete with.

Naruto smiled as he quickly brushed his lips with his woman's before delicately replying, "I undeniably love you too, Haku-chan."

Haku tearfully smiled as she quickly rose from her position, not caring for the weakness she still felt in her body. She embraced the love of her life and sighed in content in Naruto's arms, where she felt she was _destined_ to belong. The two of them stayed in their loving embrace for a while, enjoying each other's warmth knowing that they truly loved each other. Haku fondly observed her love's smile as she knew that Naruto really did love her. She had wanted nothing more for this handsome man to love her and seeing it now, her life finally felt complete. The couple stayed like that for a while before turning their heads as they began hearing distortion noises from the speakers.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we will depart from the Delilah Town Terminal in 5 minutes. Our destination will be the Magnolia Town Terminal and the estimated time of arrival will be 1 hour. Thank you.**"

…and with that, Naruto looked at Haku with a smile as they both eased themselves into their embrace, knowing that they had achieved the ultimate level of affection towards one another.

* * *

(Inside the Guild)

* * *

Jiraiya looked intently at the door of the Guild before he giggling perversely and everyone around him looked in confusion. They knew that the man was what he himself could say 'a self-proclaimed SUPER pervert' but the fact that the toad sage was giggling at no particular direction other than the door, made them eye at the man strangely.

'_My pervert senses are tingling and I know you had something to do with this Naruto-kun. I'm so proud!_' Jiraiya thought to himself before sobbing lightly, further confusing everyone around him.

Everyone in the Guild started to finish up setting up their decorations for the Guild itself to finish up for the day. They all had themselves a rather taxing day of work but the end result turned to be really worthwhile. Jiraiya had ordered the clones to start dispelling evenly at fixed intervals because the reconstruction of the Guild interior was almost over. The clones nodded as they knew the boss wouldn't want them to question the toad sage's judgment.

It was an eventful day, but the work was completed. At long last.

Reedus had made more than 4 paintings during that day, illustrating the people that were in the Guild and the scenery around him. Gray had further created some ice decorations that he felt were necessary, knowing that Haku would appreciate the effort. Mikoto and Kushina helped out further with the bar counter, setting up the drinks on the rack and helping set up the lighting that the clones had previously done for them. All in all, it was almost perfect and just the final touches were needed.

After 20 minutes of further working, Makarov approached them. "Everyone, I am happy to say that the Guild is now finished with the construction. The new Guild of Fairy Tail is now complete!" He exclaimed happily making the others around him cheer in agreement.

They all enjoyed some time at the bar and then headed their separate ways. Tomorrow was the day that the mages could finally take on some missions and they were all excited about that.

"Naruto-kun and Haku-chan sure are taking long to deliver the letter." Kushina mumbled as she walked outside with Mikoto nodding along in agreement.

Jiraiya simply giggled for no apparent reason, making the two girls sigh sadly at the toad sage as they weren't in the mood to beat him for his perverseness.

They continued their walk towards their residence where they could relax for a while.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

It took Jiraiya, Mikoto and Kushina 10 minutes of walking until they reached their destination. Mikoto unlocked the door and walked in with the others right behind her. The two kunoichi simply went towards the lounge and relaxed themselves on the couch.

"So how is the spy network coming along?" Mikoto asked Jiraiya who was currently flipping through some documents that he had in his hands.

The toad sage blinked before grinning happily as he showed her and Kushina the pages. "As you can see, the client base is setting up nicely. With Shiho-kun's reputable status along Earthland for his work at the Sorcerer's Weekly, things are perfect. The spy network should be fully operational in no time." Jiraiya said with a smile as he recalled the progress of his work of art, knowing it would be successful.

Mikoto and Kushina nodded contently before they turned on the television. The three ninjas then heard the door behind them unlock as it opened and they turned around to see who was outside. To their surprise, Naruto walked in with an absolutely glowing Haku, who limped in her footing. Mikoto and Kushina wanted to ask what happened to The Ice Princess but then their eyes narrowed, when they finally realized what had happened. Jiraiya wasn't slow in realizing it as well due to the fact that the toad sage quickly took out his notebook and started scribbling furiously.

Kushina and Mikoto got up and walked towards the two newcomers with a dangerous look on their face, as their anger was felt all around the lounge. "Haku-chan!" They shouted furiously while pointing a finger at the blackette, still enraged about what they figured out.

Naruto smirked at the reaction, while the girl in question was blushing beet red. However, Haku quickly got over it as she stuck out her tongue and formed a peace sign. Her fellow kunoichi frowned deeply at the display and stomped their feet.

Chuckling, Naruto walked in between the two angered women and pulled them in close. "Don't worry you two; I'll be sure to make this up to you in the future. I _promise_." He whispered huskily near their ears. The duo blushed apple red before shivering in anticipation and nodding almost robotically.

Naruto chuckled further as he quickly kissed their foreheads, further making them relax into his touch. Separating with a smile, the young man approached the toad sage and simply sighed, as his former sensei was still scribbling in his notebook while observing the whole scenario.

Jiraiya smirked as he put down his notebook as he looked over at the blonde. "So Naruto-kun, finally went for the chance eh?" He asked amusingly and grinning proudly at the young man.

The three kunoichi glared at the toad sage heatedly, knowing that the man held no boundaries in his perverseness. They bonked Jiraiya's head quickly which caused the hermit to fall to the floor with his perverted grin remained intact. They seethed further at the sight of Jiraiya getting up, like his beating meant absolutely nothing to him and crossed their arms in annoyance.

"Sensei you know how the girls are feeling and I have just received official clan status so I can be with them. I'm sorry I had to hide that from you earlier." Naruto said in a low voice as keeping things from his sensei wasn't something he wanted to do.

Jiraiya simply waved him off uncaringly as he began to question Naruto about his time together with Haku, making the blonde sigh as he rubbed his temples in irritation. Haku glared at Jiraiya for asking about her moment of intimacy and punched the toad sage's skull, as the man dropped to the floor once more.

"Girls I guess we better head upstairs as it is getting rather late." Naruto voiced as he slowly made his way towards the stairs.

The three kunoichi nodded and followed him as they slowly headed to their rooms, while Jiraiya started groggily getting up from the floor and smirked widely before scribbling into his notebook again.

Naruto chuckled as he approached his room and then turned to see the trio. He went over to them and gave each of them a loving kiss before separating. The young man smiled as he saw Mikoto and Kushina longing to be with him too, and that caused his smile to deepen.

"Don't think that me being with Haku-chan first meant that I don't care for the rest of you. Please give me time to make it up to you. I know I told each of you that I am going to treat you equally and therefore, I have no reason to go back on my word." Naruto told them sincerely as his smile remained intact, showing that he truly meant what he said.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled fondly at their loving blonde in return for his soothing words, while Haku was already blushing at recalling the memory she had with the love of her life. They nodded happily, knowing that they were only going to be treated equally by Naruto and the thought made them smile.

With that, the three kunoichi and Naruto went to their separate rooms and shut the door behind them.

Mikoto laid in her bed with soft eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. '_Well Haku-chan got Naruto-kun first, but I can't blame her as she openly showed Naruto-kun that she wanted him for a long time now. I guess I'll become closer to Naruto-kun like that in the future. He did promise to treat us equally and we were the ones to say that, so I am overreacting for nothing. I hope I get you soon Naruto-kun!_' Mikoto thought to herself before fighting off a massive blush that was slowly forming on her face, thinking of her being intimate with the blonde.

Haku didn't really have much to think about as she was blushing tomato red at the memories. "I love you with all my heart, my handsome Naru-kun!" She exclaimed happily before drifting off to a blissful sleep.

Kushina was in her bed a nervous wreck. '_That Haku-chan is always a step ahead of us dattebane! I don't know why I'm getting upset because I myself specifically signed up for this. Naruto-kun will always treat us equally and I know that for a fact. I will do whatever I can to get close to you Naruto-kun, wait for me_.' She thought to herself before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled as he recalled the events of the day as he laid in his bed. "You girls really make me want to jump for the chance to be with you. Haku-chan, I finally realized that I love you too. I am sure I somewhat felt the same way with you Miko-chan in the past and now even you… Kushi-chan, even if I tried my hardest not to think of you that way. I promise to make all of you happy." He said to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep. That was when Naruto was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

(In the mindscape)

* * *

A bright light enveloped the area which slowly started to dim, revealing that Naruto has now appeared. The blonde looked around to see where his sensei was and walked for a while before noticing that Timaeus was a close distance away. Naruto ran towards the White Dragon and approached him, but saw that his sensei had a depressed look on his face which made the blonde concerned.

"Hey Timaeus-sensei what's the matter?" Naruto asked the dragon upon approaching him.

He wanted to tell his sensei all about how he got the clan status, seeing as the Leader of the White Dragons was nothing but kind to him. There wasn't anything that he hid from his sensei, but he couldn't express himself at the moment as the dragon wasn't looking well at all.

"**Hello Naruto, nothing's wrong.**" Timaeus replied sadly before looking at his apprentice. He was depressed at the fact that he would have to tell the blonde sooner or later.

Naruto didn't accept that answer one bit because he knew that his sensei was lying to him. However, he didn't want to question him further on the matter because Timaeus would tell him when he felt the time was right.

Timaeus realized that his apprentice realized that he was hiding something. The leader of White Dragons sighed deeply as this was a good time as any to let the blonde know about what was going to happen.

Timaeus looked at Naruto intently before saying, "**This will be the last time that you will train under me inside of the mindscape because our training will be over when we will finish up with this. Now I have something that I want to tell you.**"

Naruto looked back at him with a serious expression and gave him a nod. "I'm all ears, sensei." He quickly replied and waited patiently for an answer.

The blonde then noticed his sensei sighing once more before looking at him, making him concerned for what he was going to hear.

"**Naruto, I want to tell you about the truth of being a Dragon Slayer.**"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey there you guys! How are ya!? I hope you liked this chapter. **_**Please**_** don't berate me too much for the lemon if it wasn't to anyone's standards because ****it was my first try****, seeing as it's my first time writing in the first place. I truly gave it my best shot. If you berate me, Haku-chan will throw Senbon Needles at you! *insert huff* Lol, just kidding guys. You're the most amazing people I know, so keep those reviews strong… or NO MORE LEMONS for anyone! **

**I'm joking, but seriously… keep reviewing**. **:D**

**I am working the best things to give some interest to my writing which will add value to the story, so I hope all of you like what I'm doing. So how'd you all like that council meeting? Lol poor **_**Josephine-hime**_** never gets what he wants, all because of that infuriating blonde! **

…**oh this will be the last time in the mindscape. Everything will now be revealed. Stay tuned for that!**

**Well anyway, thanks for all the reviews and for the ones that sent those awesome welcome back PM's that I've received from everyone. **

**You're all awesome and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**Egyptian God Phoenix.**


	18. The Truth of Being a Dragon Slayer

**I am proud to present you all with the 18****th**** chapter of the story. This chapter will revolve mostly in the mindscape and it will be an important chapter, considering the fact that Naruto will have mastered his White Dragon Slayer Magic in this. Patience is a virtue and so now the blonde has the necessary skills to proceed with his future training. Now, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"**Naruto, I want to tell you about the truth of being a Dragon Slayer.**"

* * *

The apprentice of Timaeus froze. '_What does he mean by that?_' He thought to himself before slightly narrowing his eyes on the White Dragon for answers.

Timaeus saw the look and sighed. "**Kid, I have a lot of information that I feel the need to share with you now. Sit down so we can get all of this out in the open. I have taught you everything you need to know, but you need more knowledge on the dragons**." He said in a sagely tone before crouching down slightly.

Naruto nodded and sat down as instructed by his sensei. The blonde was now patiently waiting for what Timaeus was going to say and sat himself in a cross-legged position before easing himself for the upcoming news.

"**I'll start off with the Dragon Civil War, which dates back 400 years ago from our current time. The fundamentals of this war were that dragons were the rulers of the land and considered humans to be a mere source of food, nothing more. I was the Light and the Leader of White Dragons, so I proposed a truce since I didn't share the point of view that the others of my kind had. The White Dragon clan were right by my side in my judgment and agreed wholeheartedly. Naruto, the only reason why I proposed this deal was that I truly believed that peace could be achieved between both races.**" Timaeus explained before taking a pause so that this information could sink in with his apprentice.

A frown etched on Naruto's face as he understood that all those centuries ago, the dragons were on the top of the food chain and thought of humans as a simple meal. However, a smile emerged knowing that his sensei was the one that didn't think that way and really wanted to see true peace. It reminded him of the peace that his former teacher Jiraiya sought for, in the Elemental Nations. Giving a nod, Naruto leaned back and waited for the next piece of information.

Timaeus gave a nod and then eyed his student intently. "**My way of thinking led to… the Dragon Civil War that as I mentioned previously. The first faction was the ones that believed in the peace that I sought for, while the second were the ones that opposed us. Sometime later into the ordeal, the dragons that were on the side of the humans started teaching them magic. From then on, the war was shifted into the favor of the faction that believed in my way of thinking. However, what happened next was something that no one could have possibly imagined.**" He said before sighing sadly, knowing just what he was going to inform the blonde of next.

Naruto was really intrigued with the story and nodded with each piece of information that was thrown at him. He knew that the war was a bad thing, but it was needed for that time. If true peace was going to surface on the lands, then the dragons should know that they _can_ coincide with the humans. He wasn't shocked to hear the dragons teaching the humans of the magic, because he was learning it from his sensei for all this time inside the mindscape. The young man was really proud of his teacher right now because the Leader of White Dragons believed in the same ideologies that he did. Giving a final nod after understanding everything, Naruto waited for the inevitable.

Timaeus took a deep sigh before grimly saying, "**What happened was that the humans that were taught their magic by the dragons, let the power get to their head. Those humans started killing dragons left and right and some of them didn't care if those very dragons were their own comrades. This made way for a new change as those humans came to be known… as the Dragon Slayers.**"

Naruto frowned at the information. He couldn't believe the arrogance of those people! Those that were killing their own comrades? The ones that taught them their magic? That is horrendous! The young man sighed sadly and then shot his sensei a sympathetic look before nodding.

"**Let's move on towards the different types of dragons, whom are known for their specific element. First off is the brash and hot-headed Fire Dragon, who goes by the name of Igneel. He was a powerful dragon, I'll give him that. However, his impatience and annoying tendencies made me shake my head.**"Timaeus said before taking a short pause as he saw his apprentice's eyes twitch and chuckled inwardly at the sight.

Naruto was currently recalling how his fellow Guild member Natsu, was a Fire Dragon Slayer. He realized that the pink-haired mage must have learned his magic style from Igneel! It made sense because Natsu was brash and hot headed as well, so he must have acquired those characteristics from that dragon. The young man then gave a nod for Timaeus to continue.

Timaeus nodded in turn.** "Then there's Metalicana the Iron Dragon, a selfish runt who never understood the meaning of sharing. I had the distinct pleasure of shredding a part of his scales for so arrogantly demanding **_**me**_** of a meal I was about to devour at the time." **He said before pausing in amusement upon the sight of his apprentice sweatdropping.

Naruto fought Gajeel when the Phantom Lord Guild struck Fairy Tail and realized that the mage must have been an apprentice to Metalicana. What he didn't know was the name of these dragons so it was really good information to have. Naruto idly wondered if Gajeel would demand anything of his Guild members, or even himself and smirked at the thought.

The leader of the White Dragons chuckled slightly before proceeding,** "Grandeeney the Sky Dragon, a somewhat gentle dragon who has a tendency to anger other dragons by poking at subjects that may or may not be sensitive to them. She once attempted to make fun of me for blowing up a small portion of my home by accident. I taught her the error of her ways by… **_**removing**_** her ability to fly for several days. She knew better then to cross that line again, and constantly whined about it." **

Naruto laughed loudly at the given explanation and then gave his sensei an amused look, causing the dragon to glare at him for it.

"**HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW SHE HAD THE HOTS FOR ME BACK THEN!**" Timaeus growled before his glare aimed at his apprentice intensified as he saw the blonde laughing hysterically.

The young man rolled around the ground in hilarity. "_-Aaahahaha!- _I'm s-sure _-Hahahaha!-_ she did!" He stated before halting his movements and wiping the tears that formed in his eyes from the laughter.

Naruto smirked at the sight of his growling sensei and regained his composure so that the dragon could continue with what he wanted to say.

Timaeus grumbled to himself before giving a nod.** "Then there is Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon, Zirconis the Jade Dragon and myself, Timaeus of the White Dragons. I could give the names of all the dragons in my clan and the other elemental dragons, but it will be a tedious task to do and I don't want to bore you with the details. Therefore, I will simply move on with the last dragon I wish to inform you about.**" He finished before taking a deep sigh and let the information sink in.

Naruto nodded as he understood everything his sensei was telling him. Just then, Timaeus' facial expression hardened considerably, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Timaeus expression never changed as he looked at his human apprentice. "**Then there is the Black Dragon, **_**Acnologia**_**.**" He growled in disgust at the name, while Naruto continued to look on in confusion.

Regaining his composure, Timaeus eyed his pupil intently.** "Naruto, this dragon is someone you should watch out for. Acnologia was born a human over 400 years ago and was one of the most ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent of his kind. Like the other humans I informed you about in the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was amongst those that learned magic from the dragons. Those humans I listed that started killing their dragon comrades? Acnologia was one of them. That ungrateful human killed every dragon he could possibly find and proceeded with bathing in their blood. That **_**HUMAN**_** bathed in so much dragon blood that it made way for a transformation. Eventually his skin became scales, his teeth became fangs and he gradually took the form of… a dragon himself. After this transformation, Acnologia became a powerful dragon and proclaimed himself as the Dragon King.**" He explained before growling as he started to recall every past memory of those gruesome times.

Naruto tilted his in wonderment. "Acnologia was a human?" He asked himself before smashing the ground with his fist as he realized just how monstrous that person was back then.

The Leader of the White Dragons formed a serious look on his face before saying, "**Rumors had spread of this human known as Zeref, who was one of the most powerful and evil mages of his time due to the fact that he created tens and thousands of demons that caused havoc across the lands. That same human was rumored to have turned Acnologia into a dragon, but that is **_**not**_** true. Acnologia upon proclaiming himself as the Dragon King, stated very seriously that **_**only**_** by bathing in so much dragon blood was he able to transform into a dragon.**"

The blonde was at a loss for words again. _Zeref?_ He had heard the name before, but it hadn't come up in any conversation as of yet. That man must have been rather insane to create those demons and bring up so much unnecessary pain to the world.

Timaeus cleared his throat and kept eye contact with his apprentice. "**The White Dragon clan were renowned for their power as none were stronger than us at the time. There were a total of 30 dragons that belonged to my clan, myself included. I was, and **_**remained**_** Leader of the White Dragons until my clan perished. When Acnologia rose to the steps and declared that he was the Black Dragon and the true figure head of the dragon kind, we stepped in. I was the figurehead of the White Dragons and didn't agree to that in the slightest. I stated clearly that the Light will always defeat the Darkness and with that, our battling commenced. I warned my clan to stand back while I took charge and fought with Acnologia and they did so hesitantly. We were on equal grounds and then… one terrible event transpired.**" He explained before looking down at the ground and sighing sadly once again.

Naruto looked at his sensei in sympathy, but the information he heard was really mind boggling. To hear that Timaeus had a rival in strength went to show just how much of a threat this Acnologia was.

Timaeus took a deep breath before grimly continuing,"**In one of our battles on the lands, a member of my clan decided to jump into the battle. He was like my little brother and his name was Weisslogia. When I saw Acnologia about to strike down the one I truly considered my sibling, I stepped in and took the blow instead. I was heavily injured from the attack and immediately had to order a retreat with the others of my clan. Weisslogia was mortified when he saw my condition and went berserk, knowing how grave those injuries truly were.**"

The White Dragon sighed sadly at the recollection of his past, while Naruto clenched his fist and waited patiently for his sensei to continue.

"**After that skirmish, the White Dragon clan didn't show themselves for a while. It was fortunate that our dens were so well hidden because we weren't ready to fight again. My clan got caught up in the hype that they were the Light and became arrogant. Weisslogia changed significantly since that incident because his hatred for Acnologia grew by the day. After facing our defeat, my kin started exterminating each other in battle as they wanted to see who deserved to remain in the clan. My body was still heavily injured and I could do nothing to halt their movements. Quite a few from my clan then charged after Acnologia, to show him just who was stronger. Weisslogia led the movement because he wanted to kill the fiend that injured me so severely. Once again, I grimly had to stay put since my wings didn't allow me the usage of flight at that time. When I recovered, I was horrified with the end results. The majority that went with Weisslogia, all died in the line of battl-**" Timaeus was cut off from his speech as his student had a rather soft expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry all of that happened to you, sensei." Naruto said softly while keeping in tune with his expression.

Timaeus formed a gentle smile on his face and nodded. "**I appreciate your concern, Naruto. Now, after I heard about this occurring, a member of my clan flew towards the battle field where Weisslogia and Acnologia fought. I had the distinct displeasure of seeing Weisslogia's lifeless body when it was brought over to our dens. From then on, those that had started killing each other to prove their strength, were either on death's door, or had already perished. Just when things were about to look up for the last **_**few**_** of our clan, Acnologia found us and started exterminating my kin. I rushed towards that fiend and gave it my all against him in that battle. Midway into the fight, my past injuries came rushing back and slowly hindered my durability in the battle. However, I still kept going and was able to hold the Black Dragon for a while in the fight, until he eventually took off when he saw everyone other than myself had perished.**" He explained before a tear escaped his eye which made his apprentice freeze at the sight.

Naruto couldn't believe the nerve of that Acnologia doing that to his sensei's clan! He wanted to destroy that dragon if he ever got the chance to see him!

Timaeus regained his composure and looked at his pupil intently."**The end result was that I was left all alone and had no one in my clan left. With my injuries untreatable and even my healing abilities not doing their job, I could do nothing but scour the lands in search for my kin. I grimly had to see that there was no one left in my clan and years later when my injuries turned critical, I perished as the last living White Dragon… while that fiend Acnologia still ran rampant.**" He said and then his eye contact intensified before concluding, "**Naruto, I know that Acnologia is still out there and lives will be at stake if he isn't stopped once and for all.**"

The White Dragon sighed deeply in his position because he had to recall everything that happened to him and his clan in the past. He knew that every single piece of information was required, so that his apprentice could understand things much better. Even though Timaeus knew that Acnologia was one of the most dangerous beings there ever was, he also knew that his pupil was extraordinary.

_Timaeus truly believed that his apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze would slay Acnologia. _

Naruto was raging at the thought of Acnologia. For that dragon to have caused so much misery to his sensei in the past, his hatred for that fiend intensified. As soon as the information sunk in completely, the blonde went into deep thought and slowly got up to his feet. A look of determination quickly burned through the young man's eyes as he looked at his teacher with resolve.

"You don't have to say anything further on the matter, Timaeus-sensei." Naruto said as he channeled white magical energy around him before declaring, "If I ever face off this Acnologia… **HE WILL **_**DIE!**_"

Timaeus' eyes widened at the declaration. '_**This… this resolve of yours, Naruto. I… I see. No more words from you are necessary because you truly have become the apprentice of the White Dragon Leader. You truly have become… my student**_.' He thought to himself as a warm look made way to his features.

Giving a nod of appreciation, Timaeus looked at the blonde with a kind expression. Naruto smiled at his sensei and nodded in return as he sat back down on the ground. The two of them relaxed for a while before the young man started remembering something that Jiraiya told him about earlier.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dragon. "Timaeus-sensei, you informed me that the White Dragons had died out right?" He asked as he looked at his sensei for answers.

Timaeus gave a nod and started at his pupil and wondered what he was talking about.

The blonde sighed deeply and kept fixed eye contact. "That's what I simply don't get. You told me that the White Dragons are no more and yet there is a White Dragon Slayer in Earthland, who goes by the name Sting Eucliffe. If the White Dragons are indeed dead, how is that man capable of such magic?" He questioned before scratching his head in irritation.

Timaeus went wide-eyed and then roared loudly, which shook up the entire mindscape. Naruto managed to brace himself as he was pushed back by the wind before looking up at his sensei, who was absolutely furious right now. The leader of the White Dragons quickly turned around and saw his apprentice and sighed.

Timaeus then looked at the blonde with a serious expression. "**Naruto, there is no way that any human could have learned our clan's magic. During the Dragon Civil War, the White Dragons didn't teach any humans of our magic since there were no worthy candidates. I know for a fact that some of the other dragons had passed down their magic to the humans, but our clan did nothing of the sort. THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT HUMAN IS A WHITE DRAGON SLAYER!**" He exclaimed before roaring at the end, furious to know that his clan's magic was wrongfully taken.

Meanwhile, Naruto was wondering what was going on. '_If there are no White Dragons alive, there is no way that __**White Dragon Slayer Magic**__ can exist. That is except for me having learnt it. I did read something about this sort of technological machinery…_' He thought to himself before his eyes widened as he finally realized it.

Naruto then smashed the ground with his fist. "He must be using a Dragon Lacrima." He muttered angrily as his rage towards that foolish man was growing by the second.

Timaeus growled further at the name narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "**Tell me **_**everything!**_" He said in a deadly serious tone, showing how furious he was right now.

Naruto took a deep sigh and looked at his sensei intently. "From what I've read so far, the **Dragon Lacrima** is a rare and extremely expensive lacrima that gives humans artificial **Dragon Slayer Magic** when implanted. I have never seen it myself, but I know of its existence because I had read about it somewhere in one of the books I have laying around in the household. Considering the fact that your clan died out and there's no way that any human learned the art of **White Dragon Slayer Magic**, therefore this Sting Eucliffe character posing as a White Dragon Slayer, is just a sham. He's simply using your clan's name and implanted himself with a lacrima to do so. However, I'm unaware of the methods used in the creation of these specific lacrima." He explained before scowling as he would have to take care of this _phony_ and teach him a lesson.

The Leader of the White Dragons froze as his emotions started to go haywire and the mindscape was now facing his wrath.

Timaeus' claws dug into the earth of the landscape. "**How… how dare that **_**pathetic human**_** wrongfully use the name of my clan!?**" He growled before sticking his claws out the ground and giving his student an intense look.

Naruto nodded with a hardened expression. "That fool will pay for wrongfully taking the name of your clan, don't worry sensei." He growled as his look intensified, showing that he wasn't going to let this information slide by.

Timaeus calmed down considerably from his apprentice's words and nodded in appreciation. The blonde nodded in return as they sat down and relaxed for a while once more.

Naruto then thought of something. "Sensei, why is it that no one has heard of the dragons since?" He asked his tutor as he was rather curious about the whole deal.

"**What do you mean, Naruto?**" Timaeus asked in return as he didn't really know what his student was talking about.

Naruto looked at the dragon intently before explaining, "I have heard that the dragons have disappeared off somewhere and haven't been heard of since. I didn't really understand it at the time because I was on a mission and overheard this when I was at the town to perform a job."

Timaeus went silent for a moment before looking back at his apprentice. "**I don't really have an answer for you, Naruto. That is simply because I do not know why they have disappeared. There was this plan that some of the other dragons were creating to go into hiding after Acnologia proclaimed himself as the Dragon King, but I hardly had time to think about that. From what I can understand, the dragons must have done so because of Acnologia or that the aftermath of the Dragon Civil War left the dragons significantly weak, but then again, it's simply what I can think of for now. When I was still alive, the dragons were still out in the open so therefore, I just don't have a reason to give. It's rather sad that they have gone into hiding, but hopefully they'll resurface over time and probably you'll know what the true reason was**." He explained in a sagely tone and then sighed deeply as he crouched into a more relaxed position.

Naruto was himself silent after that, but gave a nod of appreciation for the answer. '_This just doesn't make sense to me and the fact that they went into hiding is just a missing puzzle that needs to be solved. If it was because of Acnologia, it'll end there because I will kill that damn dragon for causing so much misery in my sensei's past life_.' He thought to himself before sitting cross-legged and then sighing deeply at all of the information that he had to hear.

Timaeus immediately formed a sad expression on his face. "**Remember Naruto, this will be the final time that we'll see each other inside of your mindscape.**" He spoke sadly as he hadn't ever got so attached to a human in his life and thought of the blonde as his own son.

"I know that and I understand, sensei." Naruto said sadly in return as he was also getting rather attached to the dragon and didn't want their time to end.

Naruto started to recall the things he had learned in the mindscape so far as he knew that this would be the last part of his training in the mindscape. Ever since he met Timaeus in his mindscape, he was pulled into each night in the outside world. The mindscape was a mystical place because each time he would get pulled into it, 2 weeks would pass inside, while in the outside world… only a night would have passed.

Therefore, for the 7 nights he slept and got pulled into the mindscape, Naruto received a total of 14 weeks of training under the tutelage of Timaeus, the Leader of the White Dragons. Since he had all of that time to learn the art of **White Dragon Slayer Magic**, it became easy to learn everything.

* * *

_The recollection of what Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has learned under his training with Timaeus._

* * *

Week 1: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Roar of the White Dragon**, a basic move which all Dragon Slayers use in their battles. This technique allowed Naruto to quickly gather and release a large quantity of white magical energy from his mouth and send it shooting at his target. This was actually really useful as an offensive attack. Seeing as he was working to master the training, Naruto declared that he would only learn 1 move per week to learn and master the ability.

Week 2: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Punch of the White Dragon**, which was a beginner move of the magic style of his sensei. This technique allowed the young man to engulf his fists in white magical energy and land devastating punches to his target. With great force, that is. Seeing as he was only going to master that move in the week, the blonde took the training to heart and smiled as he truly had mastered it within the week.

_After those two weeks had passed in the mindscape, Naruto was pushed back to the outside world. This was because in reality, it was nearing the time of sunrise and the blonde's body was deep in sleep. _

Week 3: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Talon of the White Dragon**, which was slightly more difficult to master than the two moves he had learned before. This technique allowed Naruto to gain a claw like substance on his hand while he gathered white magical energy onto it. This was a rather useful move as the blonde could use it to viciously strike his enemy. Just like the others before them, Naruto learned the technique and mastered it within the allocated week he assigned it to.

Week 4: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Rage of the White Dragon**, which was an above ranked move. This technique allowed the young man to engulf his fists and feet in white magical energy and take off at his enemies at furious speeds, giving him an advantage in close combat. This move took Naruto practically the entire week to master, but the end result was satisfying.

_After those two weeks were over and done with, Naruto was then pulled out of the mindscape because it was nearing sunrise in the outside world. _

Week 5: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Barrage**, which was a really interesting move to say the least. This technique allowed the young man to engulf both his hands in white magical energy before opening his palms towards an opponent. With this, Naruto would shoot multiple barrages of white colored blasts at raging speeds. It took a while to get everything under control, but the blonde got the move mastered within his allocated week adjustment schedule.

Week 6: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning**, which was rather devastating move. This technique allowed the young man to raise up his right hand as he gathered white magical energy around it. However, a change would occur. White colored lightning would start sparkling from his hand, to which he would shoot down in the direction of his opponent. This gave Naruto a shocking time, but the man had to smile when he mastered it within the week.

_As soon as those two weeks in the mindscape finally came to a close, Naruto was pulled out of the mindscape since it was morning time in the outside world. _

Week 7: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation**, which was an extraordinary move to say the least. This technique allowed the young man to raise both of his hands in an open palm formation while he gathered white magical energy. The energy in turn, would begin to swirl around in a circular manner and then shoot out of the palms which would join midway, resulting in a very powerful blast. It was a tedious task mastering this ability within a week, but Naruto was beyond happy when he had finally perfected the move in the allotted time.

Week 8: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Scales of Timaeus**, which was something really useful for a dangerous fight. This technique was a defense mechanism which allowed the young man to grow white colored scales on his body, upon gathering up the white magical energy to do so. Those scales allowed the blonde to prevent enemy attacks from harming his being. This wasn't a rather taxing move to master and it was easily mastered within the week long deadline.

_Naruto was then pulled out of the mindscape because the two weeks were now up, seeing as the nightfall was now over in the outside world. _

Week 9: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment**, which was a really brilliant move. This allowed the young man to create a circular shaped barrier of white magical energy around his being. This in turn, gave way for the blonde to have a heavy layer of protection and preventing enemies to harm his body. It was an easy move to learn, but tedious to master and Naruto had to spend almost every second to undeniably master the ability.

Week 10: Naruto learned the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystic Restoration**, which was one of the most useful moves of all. This technique was of the healing nature and allowed Naruto to gather up his white magical energy in his hands, but they would glow of a mixture of white and blue color. With this move activated, Naruto can proceed with placing his energy coated hands on his body and heal himself from any injuries. This move can also be used to heal comrades of their deprived magic state and heal them of any wounds as well. This was indeed one of the most useful techniques, in the case that any one was harmed and needed medical treatment.

_After learning both of these moves from Timaeus, Naruto was then pulled out of the mindscape seeing as it was morning time in the outside world._

Week 11 &amp; 12: Naruto was infused with a portion of Timaeus' energy, giving him a legendary power which his sensei told him was the transformation for what he liked to call it, the **Dragon Force**.

Timaeus explained the real reason why he didn't enter the mindscape the night before that, and it was because he had some questions with the Goddess of Creation. Kami had pondered upon what Timaeus had requesting of her and then stated to the Leader of the White Dragons, that he was simply a spiritual entity now. Therefore, he was allowed to charge Naruto with his essence. That charge became permanent in Naruto's body so it allowed the blonde to enter the state at will if he wanted to.

This transformation caused a rather heavy after effect, which in Naruto's case was pain upon activation. The young man had been through some hardships in the past, so he wasn't affected too much by going into the state. However, that didn't mean the blonde was _immune_ to the pain. In this form, Naruto was coursed through with a powerful wave of energy that started to change his features, as white aura started to engulf his being and a slight transformation started to occur. He started to gain scales on his body and his aura became more intense. This gave him dragon like features and the power that resonated was too amazing to even think about.

_That was the night before and now this was going to be the last two weeks in the mindscape, or in the outside world, another night's rest for Naruto._

* * *

…and now it was time for the final time in the mindscape.

* * *

Naruto frowned once more as he was getting rather attached to the dragon. Once in his thoughts, he had subconsciously referred Timaeus as a father-figure, but he knew from the start that the training would have to come to an end.

The Leader of the White Dragons had explained to Naruto that he didn't want to teach him trivial matters, such as reading or writing. That was because the blonde already knew how to do that and didn't need such basic fundamental knowledge. Timaeus in return, started teaching the weak spots that a dragon had and how to successfully damage it in the line of battle. Along with the moves that Naruto learned from his sensei, the knowledge of the dragon's anatomy was really intriguing. The two of them had lengthy discussions on the topic and detailed it as best as possible, making it easier for Naruto to learn everything precisely.

Naruto was thankful that he wasn't going to get bothered by simplicity, such as reading and writing because he found the other knowledgeable facts to be more impressive. However, their time was finally coming to a close and the young man really didn't like the thought of that.

Timaeus looked at Naruto intently. "**Naruto, for the final task of our training..**." He said as a depressed expression etched its way to his features before continuing, "**You will have to kill me**."

The Leader of White Dragon gritted his teeth at the end of his statement as he refused to cry again in front of his apprentice, who he considered his surrogate son. Meanwhile, the young man in question was frozen still at those words and couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

Naruto formed a blank expression on his face. "You… want me to… _kill you?_" He asked slowly yet furiously to emphasize how angry he was right now at his sensei.

The blonde had killed many people in the Elemental Nations, but _no one_ that he considered precious to him. NO! This was not right. Why was the dragon asking him to kill him? It doesn't make sense at all. He refused to believe that this was the way to end his training in the mindscape. Why was this happening?

Timaeus smiled weakly as he looked at his student and gave a small nod. "**Yes Naruto, you heard me. I want you to kill me to complete your training under my tutelage. This will be the final task that you will have to partake in, so you can fully master your skills as a White Dragon Slayer. We… we will have our final match here.**" He explained in a serious tone, knowing how much those words were destroying him on the inside.

Those words only irked Naruto further at what he was hearing.

The dragon himself was regretting this, ever since he had thought it up. He didn't want the blonde to go through the pain of killing him, but he thought it was necessary and it needed to be done.

Naruto still had a blank expression but that was slowly changing into sorrow. '_He wants me to kill him to finish up with our training? I don't want this one bit and I don't know how I can do it. I've exterminated so many people, but not once have I laid a hand on my precious ones. What are you saying sensei?_' He thought to himself sadly before getting into his regular stance.

This was really hurting Timaeus, but he wanted to stay strong for what was going to happen. Meanwhile, Naruto knew he couldn't change his sensei's mind as the dragon had already made it up. He depressingly got ready as he looked over at Timaeus who was crouching down slightly to get into his own stance.

The blonde stood firmly and then allowed the fight to happen, much to his disapproval.

* * *

(Naruto vs Timaeus)

* * *

"**LET'S MAKE THIS A FIGHT TO REMEMBER NARUTO!**" Timaeus roared as he stepped back to give his apprentice some space to prepare.

Naruto nodded with a sad smile before taking a deep breath. "Alright sensei, LET'S GO!" The blonde shouted before he blasted off towards his dragon sensei.

The two of them went charging at each other for the final fight, even if they didn't want it to happen. This was the battle that they would both remember for a long time. The apprentice and sensei rose from the lush green landscape and rushed forward as their eyes never moved a millimeter out of place when they looked at each other intently. Naruto quickly went for the offensive as he went shooting at the White Dragon with lightning fast speeds which Timaeus in return, struck him back with his wings flapping viciously as wind started forming in the surrounding area.

Naruto grunted as he landed on the ground from getting pushed back from the heavy winds, but quickly rose to his feet. The blonde rushed forward once more as he changed his positioning in his foot, in an attempt to confuse his sensei. However, that didn't turn out the way he wanted as with a swish of Timaeus' tail, Naruto went wide-eyed as blood accumulated from his mouth as he was sent crashing to the ground with a loud growl of pain. The blonde wiped the blood and then charged again as he jumped on the Leader of the White Dragon's scaly body and started running upwards. Timaeus quickly used his claws to try and strike Naruto down, but the blonde was simply too fast in his movements as he kept dodging left and right.

Naruto kept running up the dragon's body and then jumped mid-air as he turned around slightly with his right leg raised and connected a powerful kick aimed dead at Timaeus' neck. The dragon growled as the blonde struck his body, but his scales allowed him to remain unharmed from the attack. As Naruto jumped backwards, his eyes bulged slightly as Timaeus struck him by a swish of his tail. The blonde went pummeling down and smashed the ground and dust hovered the entire landscape.

"Argghhh..." Naruto growled slightly as blood leaked from his mouth from the movement before jumping back up and eyeing his sensei intently.

Naruto began to ponder to himself. '_I will not use any jutsu because I want to show that I am truly the apprentice of Timaeus, the Leader of White Dragons. I respect my sensei too much to use anything of the sort, unless it is ABSOLUTELY necessary._' He thought to himself before bracing himself as the wind picked up in the area.

Timaeus flapped his wings repetitively, causing huge gusts of wind to formulate. The trees in the vicinity crushed under the pressure and the branches flew into the distance. The water was rising from the lake nearby and the dust was hovering madly. The Leader of White Dragons saw his apprentice get pushed back by the wind as he got smashed against the rock formation behind.

'_**I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but you have to prove to me that you are worthy.**_' Timaeus thought to himself as he continued to lay a calculating eye on his pupil.

Naruto grunted as pushed himself forward from his position and frowned at the display around him. It was rather destructive right now, but the blonde knew that he still had to persist with the fight. With a heavy sigh, the young man rushed forward and then dodged to the east and then to the west as Timaeus kept striking his tail on the ground. Sighing in relief, Naruto quickly jumped back on the dragon's body and ran forward as he pushed himself at full speed, to which Timaeus couldn't keep up.

The blonde quickly approached his sensei's neck and tried delivering a devastating punch to the dragon, but was countered by Timaeus as he twisted his neck to the left.

Naruto was about to provide another movement, but was pushed back by the wind as Timaeus started flapping his wings furiously. Crazy winds formulated and the blonde grunted as rocks started pummeling against his chest and the dirt flew into his eyes. Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes and let his line of sight to surface again before charging at Timaeus again. The blonde went wide-eyed as his sensei's tail almost connected with him, but he was fortunate enough as he quickly moved to right and dodged it.

With that in mind, Naruto went furious in his speed and rushed forward and jumped on the dragon again and landed a successful blow and smashed his fist against his opponent's neck. Timaeus growled as the scales on his neck allowed him to remain unharmed; however he did get nudged slightly from his position upon the contact. Seeing his window of opportunity, Naruto jumped into the air before engulfing both his fists in white magical energy and opened his palms towards Timaeus.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Barrage!**" Naruto roared as multiple white colored blasts came rushing forward from his palms and into the direction of the dragon.

Timaeus quickly readied himself for the defensive and retracted his wings and encased himself inside. Using that momentum, he gathered white energy around his shielded protection barrier to prevent the attack from harming. The barrier quickly did its job as the dragon was unharmed from his apprentice's technique. Quickly after that, Timaeus retracted his wings after successfully blocking the technique.

The leader of the White Dragons looked down at Naruto intently. "**Good job so far Naruto, but not good enough!**" He growled as he reared his head back to prepare his next attack.

"**White Dragon's Roar!**" Timaeus boomed before he shot a huge blast of white magical energy at inhumane speeds in the direction of the blonde, while destroying the grass on the landscape as the attack continued its path.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was viciously pushed back by the attack and the wind didn't make it any easier for him to keep his eyes open to see. He did the only thing possible right now and gathered his magical energy to disturb what was to come as the gruesome outcome of his sensei's move. The young man quickly rooted himself in a stance and as soon as his magical energy was gathered, his eyes narrowed.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" Naruto roared as he encased himself in a barrier of his gathered white magical energy before his sensei's technique could even hit him.

Grunting loudly, the blonde braced himself as Timaeus' **White Dragon's Roar** kept pummeling through the earth and the wind was making it more dangerous than it already was. Naruto's eyes remained intensely fixed on the almost crushed landscape as the attack kept rushing towards him by the second. The blonde's eyes bulged slightly as the attack connected with a booming sound which caused him to cover his ears as it could destroy one's hearing sense. The attack from Timaeus hit dead on and the entire mindscape shook as a result, with debris shooting into every possible direction.

Timaeus was standing better off than Naruto due to the fact that his weight helped him stay in place, while Naruto was grunting at the impact of the collision from his sensei's move. The protective barrier Naruto had formed was doing its job, but was slowly dissipating due to the fact that the incoming attack was extremely powerful. The barrier gradually lifted, but still a portion of the attack struck Naruto, successfully damaging him on the left side of his chest. The blonde gritted his teeth as half his shirt tore off from the collision and blood oozed down his body. There was a lot of pain in his torso, but Naruto simply kept rooted in the same position before he sent a glare up at his teacher's form.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he thought of something. '_That might work, but I don't know until I actually try it_.' He thought to himself before rushing forward at his sensei, who was currently staring down at him.

Timaeus' eyes never wandered from the sight of his apprentice and he quickly raised his right claw and tried striking the blonde down. '_**He sure is fast, I'll give him that much!**_' He thought to himself as Naruto evaded his fast strike and then rapidly focused his eye contact.

It was then that Timaeus' eyes widened in shock and pride as he saw large pools of white magic gathering in the blonde's hands and feet. Before he could react to this new advancement, Naruto had already struck him across the face with a barrage of punches and kicks. The blonde used that momentum and gathered his magical energy further as he continuously kept pummeling his fists against his sensei's face.

Each time his punch connected, Naruto felt regret and sorrow piling up as this wasn't what he wanted to do. The young man was snapped back to reality when he heard his sensei growling in pain, which only sunk more regret into his heart. He was once again caught off guard as Timaeus tried swiping him down with his tail.

Naruto quickly reacted and fortunately managed to evade the brunt of the attack. However, his eyes went wide and blood shot out his mouth as he was smashed against the chest with the pointed end of Timaeus' tail and was sent crashing to the ground. Naruto grunted loudly in pain as blood was now formulated at his chest area and his shirt was completely torn off. His pants had become ripped around his kneecap area and the middle of his back was scorching with pain. The blonde grunted again as he tried sitting up as he was the student of Timaeus and knew that there was no time to rest.

The young man quickly gathered white and blue energy into his right hand. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" He whispered as he placed his hand on his chest before doing the same to his back.

Quickly, the wounds that formed were efficiently started to heal from the previous attack. Grimacing as the pain was still there, Naruto got back into his position before eyeing his sensei intently. '_Sensei I really don't like what we are doing right now, but I know that you are adamant on making this happen. I only wish there was some other way.._.' He thought to himself sadly before steadying himself.

Timaeus nodded in approval in the distance. '_**The White Dragon clan were always renowned for their healing abilities and I am proud that the lessons I gave to my student have paid off nicely.**_' He thought to himself as he kept his eye contact fixed on the blonde.

The White Dragon Leader hadn't had so much fun in a fight before, since there were times of war in the past. However, the sad part of the deal was that in the end, he was going to get killed by his very own apprentice… the very one that he cherished and the very one that he considered his own son. That didn't matter for now because Timaeus had made up his mind and was willing to die with his decision.

Naruto was admittedly having fun in the fight as well, but he knew that there was no point in challenging his sensei with his jutsu arsenal. It was going to be tough without the usage of his chakra backing him up, but he wanted to prove himself that he was his sensei's apprentice and had mastered everything that the dragon wanted to teach him.

The young man quickly got into his stance and eyed his opponent. "Let's get on with it, Timaeus-sensei!" He yelled as he started gathering his magical energy around him, causing gusts of wind to form.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw a large shadow appearing over him, and realized that it was his sensei Timaeus that was hovering above him. The blonde's eyes remained fixed in the same expression as the dragon came charging at him with his claws extended. He had seen this a mile away because his sensei's huge size became a disadvantage in these sort of situations.

Naruto then went for the immediate defensive. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Scales of Timaeus!**" He roared as the magical energy coursed through him and his entire body became coated with white scales.

Timaeus came shooting down at Naruto; however the blonde shifted his body so he was struck by the blunt side of the offending claw. The apprentice grunted in discomfort as parts of the scales were shredded, but that was due to the fact that his opponent wasn't a regular one. It was the leader of White Dragons himself!

Using this as a window of opportunity, the blonde channeled a large amount of white energy to his fist before leaping into the air and uppercutting the dragon. Timaeus howled in pain as his head was thrown back. Taking advantage of the pained state, Naruto landed before pummeling into the exposed stomach, a weak spot he learned all dragons have. This was because his sensei had taught him all about the weaknesses that the dragon kind had and how to utilize them in battle.

'_I see, Timaeus-sensei informed me of these weaknesses because he knew this fight was inevitable.'_ The apprentice of the Leader of White Dragons thought to himself sadly as he continued punching his sensei.

Timaeus coughed as he felt the wind being forced from his lungs, but the Leader of White Dragons released his almighty roar as he used his claw to grab Naruto. The dragon then slammed Naruto to the ground, causing the blonde to shout in excruciating pain as his back crashed against the landscape.

Naruto winced as he felt his bones creak from the impact and panted heavily to regain his composure. Getting up from his recent fall, Naruto crouched like a hunchback and twisted, wincing as he felt bones move back into place. The blonde immediately formed a stance as he was good and ready before eyeing his sensei intently.

Meanwhile, Timaeus gave a nod of approval before charging at this apprentice. Naruto saw this coming and quickly used his speed and agility to vanish and connect a magical engulfed fist to Timaeus' face, causing the dragon to yell out in pain as he was pushed back.

Naruto didn't stop as he quickly ran up Timaeus' body and smashed the dragon on the shoulder, continuing to damage the scales. He jumped up and crashed Timaeus' jaw before flipping back while Timaeus roared in pain from the attacks.

Timaeus flapped his wings as he moved forward, but was smashed on the face as Naruto again saw the open move. Timaeus roared further as the blonde continuously landed blow upon blow to his face, but his claw was too far away for him to strike his apprentice with. Blood leaked from his face and trickled down as it fell on Naruto, who tensed at the sight.

Timaeus roared in agony before extending his wings once more and flew back to his original position, while Naruto jumped back and place a finger to his cheek and his eyes narrowed at his sensei's blood on his finger.

'_This is only getting harder to go through with. Dammit, why must it be this way?! I understand that it must be done, but…_' Naruto thought to himself but was snapped away when he heard a loud booming sound.

"**Naruto, if you really are my apprentice... if you really think of yourself as the student of the White Dragon Leader, then you will do what you are asked!**"Timaeus growled as he eyed the blonde intensely before roaring, "**Remember if you die here then YOU WILL DIE IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD TOO!**"

Naruto stiffened harshly at those words and gave his sensei a heavy hearted look, while Timaeus could only grit his teeth as he knew how empty he himself was feeling right now.

Timaeus' hardened expressions never wavered as he kept eye contact on his apprentice. "**You have the women you care about and cherish out there, the ones you gave everything you had to be with. The very women you so anxiously told me about in the past, those very women that you told me you were finally going to get a chance to be with because of that clan status. Tell me… TELL ME WHAT THEY WILL THINK WHEN THEY SET A GAZE ON YOUR LIFELESS BODY!?**" He growled fiercely before he felt his heart clench at the sight of the frozen young man, as it made his soul want to wither away like dust in the wind.

'_Haku-chan, Miko-chan, Kushi-chan… NO! I cannot allow them to feel any pain. __**I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!**__ I'm falling more in love with them each day and can't imagine life without them right now. Damn it sensei, why did you just add another layer of regret within me. What am I supposed to do?_' Naruto thought to himself in agony as he looked at his sensei with moist eyes.

The Leader of the White Dragons' eyes softened in return before concluding, "**You are the one I taught and you will be victorious in the end. I know that and that is why I had set up our fight together. DO NOT make this any harder than it already is because I am already dead, so it's not like you are actually killing me in the outside world. I know that doesn't make the thought easier, but you are strong and the purest soul I've ever encountered. I am trusting you to stay strong and to make me proud. Now listen to what your sensei is telling you…. AND LET IT ALL GO!**"

Timaeus felt his heart crack when he saw Naruto look at him in a downcast expression. '_**You will become the most powerful Dragon Slayer of all time, Naruto. I undeniably believe in you.**_' He thought to himself before smiling softly upon the sight of the blonde eyeing him with slight understanding.

The blonde continuing staring deep into the eyes of his sensei and knew that he was right. He was right about everything, but still the experience wasn't really something that he wanted to deal with.

Naruto then started to breathe heavily. '_I cannot die here because I'll die on the outside world as well. Timaeus-sensei you really have given me the shock of my life and the regret I'll feel after this will be unimaginable. I know that. However, the loves of my life will get heartbroken if I lose here. Kushi-chan, Haku-chan and Miko-chan… you three mean the world to me and I __**will not**__ let you shed tears over my death!_' Naruto declared in his mind before intensely eyeing his sensei.

The young man then shook away his thoughts and gained a serious look of his own as he now started to further gather white energy around his being.

Naruto closed his eyes as the power kept flowing within him and coming to the surface while he was standing fixed on the ground. Upon the opening of his eyes, the blonde placed both his hands in the direction of his sensei and gathered a lot of magical energy around them. The energy started to swirl in a circular manner as the power of the upcoming move was going to be incredible.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the move was now complete. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation!**" He shouted as two beams of white energy shot out of his hands which merged together midway, forming a very powerful blast aimed in the direction of Timaeus.

The White Dragon's eyes narrowed as well. '_**Now you have started to get the bigger picture, Naruto.**_' He thought to himself before encasing himself in a protective barrier of white magic.

The young man's destructive attack crushed the lush green environment as the path continued. Debris was shooting into the distance and the wind formulated as a result. The technique was vicious as when it connected with the dragon, the mindscape shook and even more debris went shooting off everywhere. Bright lights emitted and the ground was still shaking as the move continued its path. Naruto grunted as he knew that the spell was powerful, while his sensei growled as the technique continued crashing into him.

A layer of smoke appeared in the vicinity as the attack cleared and Naruto fixed eye contact to see what transpired from his attack. His bare chest was covered with dirt and blood, but that hardly mattered as what he saw really did sink more pain in the young man's heart.

Timaeus bleeding slightly as the move had destroyed the barrier, but it had protected him to the level that he wasn't severely injured, much to Naruto's relief. However the dragon was going to die in the end and just the thought of that made the blonde frown deeply again. It wasn't something he was going to look forward to, but he had declared to himself that he wouldn't lose here. It was just that his will power was skimming as Timaeus was bleeding now, but he didn't really have any more options.

Naruto was snapped back to reality when he felt a gust of wind smashing his face and looked to see that it was Timaeus taking into the air with his white wings flapping violently. The blonde's eyes widened slightly as the dragon came rushing towards him and immediately started to make the necessary steps to evade and counter. Timaeus' claws were now extended as the dragon was closely approaching his apprentice with each passing second.

The young man simply closed his eyes and gathered his magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Rage of the White Dragon!**" He whispered as he now engulfed both his fists and feet in white energy and went shooting back at his opponent.

The contact was devastating because when Naruto's hands connected with the claws of Timaeus, a large shock wave came as a result. The blonde was swiftly pushed back to the ground with his feet digging into the earth and could only grunt at the landing. Naruto was used to being dwarfed by his opponents as he had faced beings such as Kurama and Shukaku, two of the 9 tailed beasts in the past.

Naruto quickly jumped forward and front flipped over his sensei's claws with an axe-kick aimed directly at the dragon's face. Reacting quickly, Timaeus lowered his head and covered it with his wings before grunting slightly from the impact. The White Dragon swiftly unfolded his wings after that and sent a powerful claw strike towards Naruto's chest area, who responded with a mid-air roundhouse kick which sent both of them shooting back. The collision wasn't too strong as Timaeus recovered quickly, along with his apprentice as the two of them went colliding with each other in fast speeds.

They now focused mainly on close combat as the two of them would attack each other with magical energy engulfing their being. Attack upon attack, Naruto and Timaeus would charge each other and they would keep going without any breaks as the entire landscape was changing due to the vicious collisions.

Timaeus actually admired the destroyed land before he started rushing towards Naruto with his wings extended. The blonde however easily saw this coming and dashed to the side before jumping up and grabbing onto one of Timaeus' extended wings. Using the momentum of the movement to his advantage, Naruto hurled himself upwards, successfully landing on Timaeus' exposed back. Growling at the sudden action, the White Dragon thrashed wildly in attempt to get his apprentice off. Naruto settled for holding onto one of the thorns on his sensei's back. Channeling white magic to his fist, Naruto began to pound into the exposed back of Timaeus.

Roaring as pain shot up the dragon's spine, Timaeus blasted high into the air with his apprentice still holding strong before performing a nose dive. Naruto noticed the dragon had no plans of slowing down and wondered what he had planned. Jerking sharply, Naruto's eyes widened when Timaeus suddenly _flipped_ upside down. Not wanting to be grinded to paste, the blonde kicked off and crashed harshly into the ground.

"Damn, I seriously didn't see that one coming." Naruto muttered as he rose to his feet with blood leaking from his face as well as his chest.

Timaeus eased himself from the pain before looking down at the blonde with a pained expression, but hoped Naruto would pull through this. If there was anyone Timaeus believed in, it would be him. As soon as the blonde got up, the leader of the White Dragons rushed forward once more before slashing downward. Naruto's evaded the attack before leaping onto the offending arm and jumped up to deliver a kick to the dragons jaw. The kick connected, however Naruto was struck by one of Timaeus' wings, putting them at a distance from each other.

Naruto growled before gathering magical energy from within and focused it in his mouth as the white energy began glowing. As it got larger with each passing second, Naruto turned his attention towards Timaeus. The move was now complete.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Roar of the White Dragon!**" Naruto roared as a powerful beam of white magic went shooting off in the direction of Timaeus.

The leader of the White Dragons had already thought of a counter as he had gathered his energy in his mouth. "**White Dragon's Roar!**" Timaeus roared as he sent the same blast in the upcoming one that his apprentice was shooting at him.

As the moves connected, both master and student had to stand tall to keep their techniques going, considering the fact that the damage to the landscape was becoming colossal. They continued their assault as minutes started to pass with the power of the blasts shook the mindscape further, as debris went shooting out in every direction. The debris smashed Naruto on the body and it made him grunt loudly, while Timaeus was safe due to his size and his scales protecting him.

Both began to pant as the battle was slowly taking its toll. The battle was rough, brutal even, as master and student battled to the death.

Naruto had inhumane levels of chakra and his magic reserves were powerful as well so he wasn't too off the edge in this battle. As he regained his composure, Naruto started to gather as much white magical energy as he could from within. He slowly made way for his next technique as the energy continued to course through his whole body. Timaeus was watching intently at the display with a proud smile, seeing his apprentice come so far.

As the magic energy kept rising, Naruto's aura continued to grow more intense. His eyes were shadowed by his hair as white scales covered the majority of his face. Suddenly Naruto's head snapped upwards, revealing dangerous slitted eyes that spoke of extreme power.

Timaeus tensed as he prepared for the coming assault. _**'Dragon Force…'**_ The great dragon thought to himself, knowing that the battle was coming to a close with Naruto in this form.

Timaeus wasn't ignorant to the fact that his apprentice hadn't used any of his otherworldly abilities. Some might consider that disrespectful, underestimating ones strength, especially if the one you're looking down on is the leader of the White Dragons himself. However, Timaeus couldn't be more proud. He was aware of what Naruto was trying to prove and didn't see the need to question him about it.

After the transformation was complete, Naruto leveled his sensei with a cold stare befitting one of a true dragon. Grinning, Timaeus crouched lower than usual to brace himself for the coming assault. Seeing this, the student of Timaeus blasted off, effectively cratering the ground from the force as his aura further intensified.

With his fist pulled back, Naruto reared in and delivered an earth shattering blow to the dragon's wing. Timaeus' eyes widened at the force behind the attack and grit his teeth through the pain. Having never truly faced a human in **Dragon Force** before, he underestimated the strength behind the attack.

Not wanting to waste time, Naruto jumped and aimed an axe kick down at Timaeus' face. However the dragon recovered quickly from the previous blow and shifted its weight, effectively dodging the blow before aiming a slash at the blonde mid-air. Twisting his body to an odd angle, Naruto managed to bind off the offending claw and kicked off. Coating his fist in white magical energy, the blonde smashed Timaeus on the chest before he was sent crashing to the ground as his sensei's claw struck him.

Naruto coughed loudly as he regained his composure and felt numbness in his body as he got up with blood oozing out from his shoulders and chest. Looking over at the opposite side, Naruto saw his sensei getting up with blood oozing down and that further depressed him.

"Why must we continue to have this fight sensei?" Naruto said to himself as he painfully got into his position while eyeing Timaeus.

The blonde didn't even have time to react as Timaeus was already gathering his magical energy within his mouth and was aiming it in his direction and the power of the **White Dragon's Roar** was going to once again be a head on collision with the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he began to form a shield around him. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" He whispered as his gathered white magical energy encased him in a coated barrier, protecting him from the upcoming attack.

Timaeus saw this and finished his move as he sent the blast of white in his apprentice's direction who took the attack head on with the barrier protecting him, causing the mindscape to shake once more upon the collision of the attack. Wind started to form as the barrier was doing its job but in the end, the blast was stronger.

However, when the blast came shooting at him as it penetrated the barrier, Naruto instinctively opened his mouth and the blast entered his body. '_Why in hell did I do that!?_' He thought to himself before his eyes widened at the feeling he was now experiencing.

Naruto got supercharged with white magical energy and didn't know what was going on. He felt as if the power he had before meant nothing and what he had now was ten times as strong. He looked around in confusion, but then coughed loudly as Timaeus used the window of opportunity to strike him with his tail. Naruto berated himself for letting his guard down so suddenly as he recovered from the recent blow.

Timaeus flapped his wings and looked at his apprentice with approval. '_**I didn't tell him that since he is a White Dragon Slayer, he can consume the White element. He figured it out by mere instinct. You just simply amaze me, Naruto.**_' He thought to himself and then formed a proud look on his face.

Naruto jumped back to his feet and started strategizing. There was a lot of things he could do now, considering the fact that his **White Dragon Slayer Magic** pool was now at full throttle. He nodded before rushing towards his sensei as he gathered up his white magical energy in his fist. The blonde dodged left and right, evading the dragon's tail and claws and then jumped up significantly.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Fist of the White Dragon!**" Naruto shouted as he smashed his fist against Timaeus' stomach, causing the dragon to roar out in pain.

The blonde let a tear escape his eye as he saw the window of opportunity and used it to rush at Timaeus again. The White Dragon didn't see the approach towards him and roared as he was sent crashing to the ground with a loud noise when Naruto landed a kick to his neck. The young man didn't really have time to grieve for what he was doing and mentally shoved his feelings aside before jumping mid-air and rammed his sensei with a punch to the chest.

Timaeus went wide-eyed and wheezed in pain as blood leaked out of his body. He quickly extended his wings and flapped them wildly, causing wind to formulate and push the blonde back. Using this momentum, the dragon went slicing away at his apprentice, but Naruto reacted quickly and started dodging the moves in a fast succession. However, one of his claws did strike the blonde and the young man shouted in agony as the blood from his chest gushed out. Timaeus had the displeasure of seeing this occur before his eyes and was on the verge of tears.

However, Timaeus knew that Naruto was destined to become a legend and that this fight was merely the gateway for it to happen. With that in mind, the White Dragon shoved his feelings aside also.

Naruto coughed loudly as he gathered up his magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" He whispered as his hand was coated with white and blue energy and the blonde placed his hand on his being to heal him from the attack.

Timaeus looked at his apprentice and nodded. "**KEEP IT UP! SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE THE APPRENTICE OF THE WHITE DRAGONS!**" He roared before rushing towards Naruto once more.

However, the blonde quickly jumped out of the way and simply used the chance to deliver a smashing punch to the dragon's face, causing roars of pain to be heard in the mindscape. Naruto grimly watched his sensei bleed profusely and endured the heavy load of hearing his agony. The young man felt his heart clench, but knew what he had to do and quickly started gathering up his magical energy again.

Naruto then raised up his right hand. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning!**" He shouted as the magical energy he had gathered, began formulating into loud sparks which was heard in the vicinity. It quickly took the form of lighting and went shooting at Timaeus with amazing speed.

The White Dragon quickly enclosed his wings around him as he formed a barrier. However, Timaeus wasn't lucky because the attack struck him and his wings were damaged severely. Due to the fact that the electrocution formed with that attack was immense, the dragon roared in agony while the blonde watched on with moist eyes.

Naruto quickly ran towards Timaeus once more before slamming a fist at the dragon, causing the creature to growl as he was sent crashing to the ground once more. Timaeus quickly got up before flapping his wings but the damage from the previous attack was making it hard for him to do so.

Naruto saw a window of opportunity and then engulfed his hands in the white magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation!**" He shouted as two beams of white energy shot out of his hands which merged together midway, forming a very powerful blast aimed in the direction of Timaeus.

The White Dragon didn't even get a chance to block the move and took it head on, as he roared in pain as his scales took a massive hit. Dust was forming everywhere from the attack, making it slightly hard for the opponents to see each other clearly. However Timaeus flapped his wings painfully to make the battlefield clearly visible before rushing forward and slashed down at his apprentice. Naruto managed to evade the full strike, but howled in pain as the claw grazed through his shoulder, almost striking bone. Meanwhile, Timaeus felt his mind crush under the sounds of his student's cries of agony.

Naruto quickly gripped his shoulder and winced at the pain. "This is not going to keep me down. I will not lose here!" He roared as he took another stance, not caring for the pain in his body.

Timaeus nodded in approval as he got back into his stance. The dragon couldn't even blink as the blonde had appeared behind him and had landed a powerful punch to his back. Timaeus was sent crashing to the ground while the blonde gripped his shoulder before looking at the groggily getting up Timaeus.

Naruto gathered the white magical energy around his right hand as he started to gain a claw like structure on it. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Talon of the White Dragon!**" He shouted as he extended his claw like hand and went charging at the dragon.

The young man couldn't even attempt landing a strike as he got shot down by Timaeus' tail. Naruto winced at the pain he was feeling but he got up as there was no time to rest during this fight. The blonde quickly went running towards the leader of the White Dragons and then vanished into thin air and appeared behind Timaeus, successfully connecting a coated energy punch to the dragon's back. Naruto winced once more because his shoulder was making it difficult for him to continue this battle but he had no time to recover because the fight wouldn't allow him to at the moment.

Timaeus was panting in the background as the attacks were taking a toll on him, which was the same case as his blonde apprentice. The two of them then looked at each other calculatedly as they formed their stances once more to go back into their battle.

The White Dragon looked at his apprentice intently. "**We will be making our final move here. This will be the final move SO MAKE IT COUNT!**" He roared as his eyes remained fixed on the blonde.

Naruto nodded sadly as he got up in position and readied himself.

Timaeus then proceeded with gathering white energy in his mouth and it grew significantly with each passing second. This blast was much bigger than the previous ones considering the fact that he was putting as much energy as he could into it.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing the same thing as his sensei was as he too, was gathering magical energy in his mouth as the white energy kept growing. The blonde narrowed his eyes as the blast was forming and he aimed it towards his sensei, who in turn did the same thing.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Roar of the White Dragon!**"

"**White Dragon's Roar!**"

The two attacks met half way before the mindscape turned bright white.

***BOOM!***

The two attacks connected and debris everywhere was sent flying as heavy winds formed in the area. The moves kept going and the wind kept picking up making it harder for the two opponents to see anything around them clearly. Naruto and Timaeus were losing their footing, but they were trying their best to remain standing as they needed to make this last move work. Naruto put more into his blast as it became even stronger and Timaeus did the same thing.

The struggle between the attacks was maddening considering the fact the mindscape was changing drastically as rocks were hovering around them and the water in the lake in the background was rising. The wind was blowing everywhere at an insane pace and it was hard for either of them to stay stand strong in their position. Their blasts kept growing with no point of stopping as the master and student continued their assault.

'_**You truly have become my apprentice, Naruto. My body cannot handle the stress of my White Dragon's Roar for too long because of the damage done to my body. I saw the heartache you felt in battling me and the tears you shed while harming my body. I couldn't have asked for a better student and will be able to rest easy, knowing that I got a chance to meet you**_.' Timaeus thought to himself as a tear escaped his eye, while continuing with his legendary move.

Naruto struggled as he kept up with his blast but his emotions were conflicted at the moment. '_Sensei, you just had to have this battle with me. I don't know what you're trying to do with this blast because your body is damaged as it is. You cannot handle the stress and want mine to kill you in return? Why can't we just have a simple goodbye? Just why did you want me to kill you?_' He thought to himself before applying more power into his move, while tears leaked from his eyes.

As the power of their techniques continued on with their struggle, one of them started to get fainter by the second. Slowly, the air became calmer as the two moves started dissipating. Naruto fell to his knees and started breathing heavily to catch his breath from his latest attack. That last move brought forth almost all of his magical energy and it was one of the most powerful things he had ever felt. However, his eyes widened significantly with what he saw next.

Timaeus collapsed to the ground, with blood leaking down his scaled body.

Naruto got up and didn't care for any pain in his body before rushing in his sensei's direction. As soon as he approached the dragon and saw him coughing up blood, it made him cringe at the sight. Timaeus wheezed in pain as his wings were damaged from the battle and blood was leaking from his chest and head. The blonde knew that the battle was now finally over as he could feel Timaeus getting weaker by the second. Just the thought was nerving him to no end. No matter how badly he didn't want for this to happen, he understood what was going to transpire now and he had to stay strong through this.

Naruto couldn't help it if tears escaped him, but it wasn't enough as Timaeus looked up at him.

"**N-Naruto, I have something to say to you.**" The leader of White Dragons spoke weakly before growling lightly as the pain enveloped his body.

Naruto slowly placed a hand over Timaeus' much larger body. "Please conserve your strength, sensei." The blonde pleaded as hearing his sensei's voice right now was paining him greatly.

The young man knew that he was fighting a battle to the death, but that didn't help with his emotional state. This result wasn't one that he wanted to see because he knew that Timaeus had grown so attached to him. He simply wished that what just transpired earlier didn't have to happen at all.

Timaeus looked on in a depressed manner. "**Please don't make this any harder than it is. Now I want you to listen.**" He weakly said before pausing to see his apprentice nodding sadly.

The White Dragon nodded slowly in return before continuing, "**The time I spent training you was simply the best time of my life, both past and present. I have honestly been thinking of you as my own son and have been for a while now. This all started when you entered the mindscape for the first time because you really intrigued me. The fact that we have grown so much closer together and that our bond strengthened considerably, makes me feel happier than I've ever been.**"

Tears escaped Timaeus' eyes and that made Naruto's eyes moisten instantly at the sight.

The young man was simply in a trance as he just realized that his sensei had been thinking of him as a son. He should be happy, but what good would that do to him? The one that considers him as a son is dying by the fight that they both participated in. That isn't something to be proud about because Naruto just didn't know what to do! The blonde was pulled from his thoughts when Timaeus started speaking.

"**I know that you will be destined for great things and I am proud to have had you as a disciple. You are strong Naruto, really strong and you have the brightest soul of all. I understand full well that you will make your family proud and the women you cherish, happy beyond belief. These thoughts bring me immense joy and your beliefs are what made me so proud of you. I don't have a lot of time left now because I can sense that my life force is slowly fading…**" Timaeus explained before coughing slightly as the pain started to surface him.

Naruto's eyes widened as more tears started to fall his cheek as he nodded once more.

The blonde was having a tough time listening, but he had to stay strong for his sensei and listen to what he had to say. '_Sensei I am proud to be your disciple and I know that you are one of my precious ones. I have to be mentally challenged not to realize that. The fact that you consider me as a son makes me so proud, but you… you are dying._' Naruto thought to himself sadly before observing his sensei once more with a soft expression.

Timaeus formed a rare smile on his face before continuing, "**These will be my last words so I will make them count. Naruto, I know that you will bring honor to my clan because there is nothing you cannot accomplish if you truly set your mind to it. You have already made me very proud as it is. You will bring Light into the Dark and will become the Dragon Slayer that will go down in history. Do not cry too much over my death. I know that's a terrible thing to say, but remember that those around you will be worried sick. I know that you care for me, but there is no point of losing yourself to the darkness after I pass away. **_**It's not too long now and I can feel it.**_** You have too much to live for and so much that you have yet to accomplish, so keep pure and remember what I have just told you. Stay strong and move on from this moment because I will be watching over you from above. **_**Always.**_** Never think that there is a single thing that I won't be proud of you for because that will **_**never**_** happen. Take care of yourself and your family. Remember my teachings and raise yourself up, as I consider you the heir of the White Dragons**_**.**_"

The White Dragon looked at his teary eyed apprentice, who was giving it his all to hold everything together. It was then that he felt his life force fading and could only tear up upon observing Naruto gasp in horror at what was happening.

"…**goodbye… N-Naruto…sochi**." Timaeus said faintly before his very being faded and gradually took the form of a ball of white magical energy.

Naruto continued to watch on in tears. "Goodbye sen… Timaeus tou-san." He whispered before he started to slam his fists on the ground and began to openly cry.

* * *

(Aftermath)

* * *

Naruto wiped away his tears to recompose himself, but he wasn't the cheery blonde at the moment. The young man currently had a blank expression on his face as the recent event mortified him.

Just then, Naruto's very being became encased with magical energy as he started to feel pain and regret. The magical energy ball that was floating was shaking viciously, along with everything around in the area as Naruto's body kept changing. The floating energy ball started to emit particles which were then sucked into Naruto's being, who didn't notice it at the time as he was currently shaking in regret.

Suddenly, Naruto's aura _exploded_ out of him.

The aura took form of wings as his body was fully covered in white scales. Eyes morphing into cold, pupiless orbs of bright blue that spoke of untold power. Slowly behind him, the magical energy around his energy formulated wings started to shape in the form of a dragon, which looked to be an exact replica of Timaeus' appearance as the power continued to course through the blonde's veins. It took a while for Naruto to regain his composure as he now held his hands opened and looked over at them, upon realizing what had been happening to him.

'_This… this transformation, whatever it is... will be named __**Tears of the White Dragon**__, in the honor of you Timaeus tou-san. I will never forget what you taught me and I will bring honor to you and make you proud._' Naruto weakly thought to himself before his appearance started to morph back to normal.

The white energy around Naruto started to absorb into him as his eyes slowly changed back to deep blue. The blonde panted heavily as the transformation took a toll on him before looking on in sadness.

Naruto looked at his hands as he was now accountable for the death of his sensei. This was becoming painful for him, but he knew that he had to stay strong throughout as that is what Timaeus would had wanted. The blonde slowly began to form a blank expression on his face once more as he looked down at the ground in regret. It was getting hard for him to accept everything.

In his state, Naruto didn't even notice a bright light enveloping the mindscape as a newcomer slowly approached him. Upon hearing the footsteps behind him, Naruto slowly turned around to see Kami, the Goddess of Creation looking at him with moist eyes. Kami touched the ball of magical energy that was formed from the aftermath of the battle and watched it gradually begin to fade away before walking towards him. Naruto stared at her with a look of sadness, regret and uneasiness and the Goddess realized it as well. Kami didn't say anything as she approached him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Why Kami-chan, why?" Naruto slowly asked with an emotionless tone before wincing at the memory again.

The Goddess was tearing up at the tone of the blonde as she held him tighter to her. It was really painful to see Naruto like this but she knew that he would pull through.

Kami continued to look at the blonde gently. "**I know just how hard this must be for you Naruto-kun, but Timaeus-san wanted this for you because he trusted you. He trusted you because he loved you like a son and wanted you to become strong for him, his clan and your future. I knew that this battle was going to happen because Timaeus-san spoke of it earlier. He believed that you will bring a great change to this world, just like you did in the Elemental Nations.**" She replied softly before forming a sad smile as the blonde slowly eased into her arms.

Naruto slowly nodded while the Goddess slowly ran a few fingers through his fair, helping him ease further. The young man formed a soft expression on his face as he was in a delicate situation at the moment. He looked up at the Goddess, who smiled weakly at him as she began to wipe away the tears he still had forming in his eyes.

Kami sighed sadly before looking at the blonde once more. "**Naruto-kun, your sensei passed away with a smile on his face because he knew that his actions will make you stronger in the long run. I know I don't have to explain all of this to you because you know exactly what I am talking about. Just know that Timaeus-san is in the afterlife now, where he will watch over you forever.**" She softly whispered in Naruto's left ear as she began to form an even softer expression on her face.

The Goddess had the pleasure of seeing the blonde turn into a powerful mage and gain such a good reputation, but this situation was really hurting her. She didn't want to see Naruto in this state. Kami looked at Naruto fondly as she knew that the blonde would pull through this delicate moment. The blonde always surprised her at every passing moment so there was no doubt in her mind right now.

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will show the world that he is proud of being Timaeus' student! _

Naruto looked back at her with soft eyes. "I… I understand that Kami-chan. However, it will take me a while to get over the fact that I had to kill the one that I just referred to as… tou-san. I know he wouldn't want me to be like this, but it pains me. It pains me that I was the one that had to kill him!" He replied in tune with his soft expression as he looked over at the mindscape before tears escaped his eyes again.

Kami looked at him with a gentle expression as hearing Naruto speak was really hurting her. _She didn't come to the mindscape to cry_. She came here because she knew that the blonde would need comfort. The Goddess knew Naruto and the three kunoichi were building a future together, which was also a main reason of her arrival here. If they saw Naruto like this, their hearts will shatter. That is why she was here, so that the blonde could let everything out now before returning to the girls at the household.

Meanwhile, Naruto realized that Kami was as distressed as he was upon seeing him this way. However, it was hard for him to control his emotions. There were no words to express how he was feeling, but he knew that Timaeus was always going to be watching over him with pride. He knew that Timaeus was already dead when he was brought to his mindscape, but the fact that he had to kill his sensei really shook his foundations. _It wasn't going to be easy to get over what had just happened._

Kami let Naruto think over everything as she gently held the blonde and soothed him further in her arms. She tenderly rubbed his back before pulling him back slightly to look over at him. The Goddess knew just how the blonde was feeling right now and he simply needed comfort at this point. Naruto simply looked down on the ground as he didn't want to say anything.

The Goddess simply smiled softly at the blonde. "**I know that it will take some time Naruto-kun, but believe me when I say that you did not kill Timaeus-san. Why I say this is quite simple. When I sent Timaeus-san over to the mindscape, he could have taught you for one week and then easily disappeared back into the afterlife. However, he didn't do that. He didn't do that because he started to think of you as a son and wanted to give it his all to continue teaching you in the mindscape. He also wanted to grant you one final treasure, which was unlocked after his passing away. The transformation you just recently experienced, was the gift that Timaeus-san parted you with. His gift to his apprentice, his son and the heir of the White Dragons. Please don't let his sacrifice be in vain.**" She said tenderly before rubbing his back again, in attempt to soothe him.

The more the blonde thought about it, the more it did make sense to him. He did realize that Timaeus could have disappeared from the mindscape whenever he wanted, but he didn't. The fact that the dragon thought of him so highly did rekindle his spirits exponentially and the fact that Timaeus thought of him as a son, made everything worthwhile.

Naruto looked at her with soft expression. "I have no reason to let his sacrifice be in vain. His last treasure will forever be remembered and I will never let anyone stomp on the name of Timaeus tou-san or the White Dragons again. It's hard even trying to speak right now, but I am trying my best. You have done so much for me already Kami-chan, thank you for being here for me. I'll try my best to pull through this." He gently replied but his very tone was speaking in a determined manner.

Kami nodded at those words and smiled softly. "**I understand that it really must be hard Naruto-kun, so I won't take up any more time.**" She whispered in Naruto's ear before slowly separating from the hug.

Meanwhile, the mindscape started to collapse as the ground below them was slowly cracking. Gusts of wind were forming in the background, the light was fading and the water was rising as well. Naruto looked around in the utmost confusion and turned to the Goddess for any answers.

"**Naruto-kun, you won't get pulled into the mindscape anymore as it is going to be no more. Remember the words of your sensei and mine as well. Stand tall for your beliefs and nothing will come in the way of that. I believe in you Naruto-kun and I'll see you again someday.**" Kami explained as everything within the mindscape started to slowly fade.

Naruto looked at her sadly. "I understand and thank you Kami-chan, for everything. Goodbye." He whispered as he was now slowly being pulled out of the mindscape.

Kami looked at the vanishing blonde with a gentle smile. "**You're welcome and goodbye, Naruto-kun**." She whispered in return before disappearing away from the fading mindscape as well.

* * *

(Outside of the Mindscape: Household)

* * *

At the household, Jiraiya, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were getting ready to serve up some breakfast on the dining table. It was just then that they felt a massive surge of magical energy and it made their eyes widen with shock.

"The magical energy is coming from Naru-kun's room!" Haku exclaimed before rushing off upstairs, with the others swiftly following suit.

The group quickly made their way upstairs and then Jiraiya sighed deeply before turning towards the three kunoichi. The toad sage had decided that he would find out what was wrong because he had a sinking feeling in his gut and he didn't like it. The kunoichi trio were on the same page as Jiraiya.

Jiraiya slowly opened the door. "Gaki, what happe-_oof_" He was cut off as a gust of wind sent him flying back against the wall.

The three kunoichi were next as they were also pushed back, but they quickly got up and walked towards the door. It was then they shut their eyes as an immense bright light started flowing freely inside of Naruto's room. The glass that supported the window started shattering, and the closet in the corner of the room was shaking. The group kept their eyes shut as the bright light rendered their vision obsolete.

After a period of 5 minutes did the light start to vanish, but the result was something like no other.

Naruto slowly rose midair as the white energy engulfed his being. The aura being released was extremely powerful, but the eyes were what made everyone highly intimidated. Killing intent flooded the area as the young man's eyes morphed from the warm cerulean blue into the cold and dangerous eyes of his draconic father-figure. Just the sight was like staring into death itself.

After a short while of the magic fading, Naruto floated down and fell to his knees as his eyes changed back to his original cerulean blue and the killing intent withered away. However, everyone tensed when they saw Naruto with a lost look on his face, like he couldn't or wouldn't register his surroundings.

The three kunoichi were tearing up at the sight. "N-Naruto-kun, what's happening to you?" They murmured chokingly in unison while watching their man.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku rushed towards him and held him close as they didn't know what happened to the one they cared so much for. It was breaking them apart and they didn't know what to do!

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked with tears as she looked at her man, who seemed to snap back to reality. His eyes widened suddenly as a look of dread and realization etched across his face.

This sight made Kushina gasp as she didn't know what was happening to Naruto. It was breaking her up now and she wanted to comfort him so badly that nothing else mattered to her right now. She slowly started rubbing the blonde's back and kept sniffling. _What happened to him!?_

Mikoto was really getting tense about Naruto and the sight of him right now was destroying her. She had seen the blonde in pain in the past, while they were in the Elemental Nations. However, the look on Naruto's face right now was something she had never seen before. _What's hurting him right now!?_

Haku was being crushed inside at the sight of her love. She had just recently proclaimed her love for Naruto and the sight of him right now, was giving her heartache. She promised that the blonde would never feel pain again and now, the Ice Princess was a sobbing mess. _What can she do to ease his pain!?_

Jiraiya was looking on in moist eyes because the last time he saw Naruto like this, was when the blonde found out about Hiruzen Sarutobi dying in the line of battle against Orochimaru. The same facial expressions were on the blonde, but they were even more intense and that made Jiraiya really edgy.

Naruto slowly eased into the girls' arms, but still had a blank expression on his face. He gradually understood that Kami's comfort made him move on slightly about everything. Her arrival to the mindscape was helping him not break down and he was thankful for that because that would simply break the kunoichi trio's hearts. He couldn't allow that to happen, no matter how dead he himself was feeling on the inside.

He was the apprentice and surrogate son of Timaeus, the Leader of the White Dragons so he had to stay strong. However, the incident was so recent and mortifying that it was hard to let it go right now.

Naruto looked at them with a soft expression. "I… I had to…" He said and shook a little before weakly continuing, "I had to kill Timaeus tou-san in battle in order to complete my training in the mindscape."

As soon as those words escaped the young man's lips, the people around him gasped loudly.

The three kunoichi immediately held him tighter; their loving man needed comfort and so that's just what they'll give him. Kushina leaned on Naruto's left shoulder and started rubbing his cheek with a tearful expression. Mikoto embraced the blonde on the right and gently started rubbing his back with tears flowing. Haku leaned into his chest and placed her hands softly onto it before starting to rub affectionately whilst tears escaped her.

Naruto looked at them sadly as his emotionless expression was slowly changing, but the thought of his sensei's death kept him from smiling. The blonde knew that it was making the girls heartbroken seeing him like this, but he didn't know how else to react in this sort of situation.

Jiraiya was looking on in tears at the sight and couldn't help but sigh sadly at what he had to hear. He knew that his former apprentice would need the company of the three kunoichi to pull through this, so he slowly approached Naruto and patted his head slightly before walking out the door. He turned around and smiled at the blonde before heading back downstairs to give everyone some privacy.

Meanwhile, the blonde was easing himself with the loving embrace of his girls.

Mikoto slowly got up from her position. "Naruto-kun, we're all here for you." She said softly before holding up her right hand for the young man to stand.

The other girls slowly separated as well and Naruto got up with Mikoto's hand helping him up. The three kunoichi slowly walked Naruto back to his bed and laid him down on it. Mikoto laid down on his right, Kushina rested on the left and Haku was on top of him. The three of them looked at Naruto sadly as they began soothing him with their touches and Naruto did nothing but let the girls do their thing. Haku started to lay kisses on his chest while the other two were kissing him on the cheek and neck.

Naruto relaxed himself after a while with the three kunoichi and looked at them softly. After he felt some sort of willpower in his body again, he started running a fun fingers through each of the trio's hair.

The girls in question looked back at him with a tearful and loving smile. There were no words to be said at this point and so, the three kunoichi laid with the man that they cherished and started to help him through his delicate moment.

Naruto slowly began to close his eyes. '_Kushi-chan, Miko-chan, Haku-chan, you are so precious to me that you cannot even begin to imagine. I know you three are shattering inside upon seeing me like this, but I can't help it at the moment. I am in love with you Haku-chan, and I'm falling for Kushi-chan and Miko-chan as well. I know that. If I didn't have you three by my side right now, I don't know what I would do. Please wait for my recovery and I promise that I will make it up to each of you_.' He thought to himself before his eyes shut tight and he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, three kunoichi looked at the young man with a sad smile. '_We'll always be here for you Naruto-kun, we promise. The pain must be unbearable, but we aren't going to let you face it alone. No one can make us feel the way you make us feel. No one can warm us up the way you do. No one can soothe our souls the way you can. You have been so loving towards us and there is no way that we'll ever leave you, Naruto-kun._' They harmonically thought to themselves as they continued to soothe the one they cared so much about.

The girls looked at each other tearfully and nodded as they knew that their loving Naruto was in a time of distress, so they tightened their embrace with him and watched him sleep. The look of peace that the blonde had while sleeping made the girls immediately happy. However, they knew that it was going to take a while until their handsome blonde was back to normal. That didn't matter to them because they had all the time in the world in the case that Naruto was involved. Each of the kunoichi trio took turns gently brushing their lips with Naruto's before closing their eyes, and fell asleep with him in their arms.

…_and with that, Naruto was comforted by his girls through his traumatizing experience._

* * *

**Author's Notes: That marks way for the end of the chapter! **

**I wanted to update sooner, but I was sidetracked. Since my semester at the university is now over, I headed back to my family, where I got to see my cute little nephews and nieces again. I rather enjoy spending time with those adorable munchkins! :)**

**As for the chapter itself, I know what all of you must be thinking. That was rather emotional! The fight was something that showed true struggle, right? Yep! Why? This chapter and the two before them holds real value for the story itself. However, Naruto will get over this because he will make his sensei/tou-san proud! **

**Sorry if the fight between Naruto and Timaeus wasn't up to your standards. Trying to write a realistic fight between a human and a dragon was much harder than I expected. **

**The information about Sting is now released about him not being a **_**true**_** Dragon Slayer. Remember when I said that all that time ago? It was leading up to this very moment! Naruto will only be considered as the **_**true**_** White Dragon Slayer in my story. **_**Awesome! **_**The information that Timaeus relayed to Naruto, was a mixture of sorts. I chose the path of Acnologia bathing in so much dragon blood, that he became a dragon himself, rather than Zeref turning him into one. Timaeus and his clan were another awesome addition into this. Remember reading when a dragon proposed a truce in the Fairy Tail storyline? Timaeus was the one to do it in my story! **_**High-five, you guys!**_

**Timaeus and Acnologia: The Light vs The Darkness. Truly a great contrast.**

**No ranting about how a Dragon Lacrima is required for a permanent state of Dragon Force. **_**Why?**_** I clearly stated that Kami had allowed Timaeus to charge Naruto with a permanent essence, causing him to go into Dragon Force at will. This is exactly the same as having a Dragon Lacrima implanted inside of a Dragon Slayer, but MUCH stronger. What happened after Naruto killed Timaeus and got the new powers is something totally different. It will be an ultimate move, but it won't get shown until MUCH later into the story. Seeing as Timaeus was already died, the essence grew upon the pain and regret, thus fully forming this transformation. That is why Timaeus wanted Naruto to kill him, so the blonde could enter this legendary stage, **_**the likes of no other.**_

**Naruto COULD have used his chakra and jutsu in the battle, but what would be the point of that? He wanted to show that he was the apprentice of Timaeus and that's exactly what he did! Now, Naruto's training is finally complete and he has become the **_**true**_** White Dragon Slayer.**

**As well as the other information about the emotional touches in these chapters, it is a necessity and I find them to hold a great part in the story. As a first time writer, the very idea of me making my first story without having poured my heart and soul into it, **_**nerves me greatly.**_** I absolutely give it my all for my story and I really hope that everyone enjoys reading my work. I am so happy that the followings are at 515+ in number, the favorites are almost at 500 and the views at 122,000+! For a first time author, I think I did a pretty good job and I thank all of you sincerely for reading my story. **_**Thank you for everything, you guys.**_** I am very sorry if I didn't get back on the reviews because I was working my best to write out this chapter and was busy with my family. I'll try my best to do it now. **

**Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix.**


	19. The Recovery into Fantasia

**Now I present to you all, the 19****th**** chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone that has enjoyed the previous chapter, along with the reviews and continuous support you all have given me. I am trying my best to provide things that you will continue to enjoy. **_**Remember to read the Author's Notes really carefully as I have a few things I wish to discuss**_**. Oh, and loud cheers for the story crossing 200,000+ words! Now, let's get on with the show! **

* * *

Three days have passed since that emotional trauma Naruto received from having killed Timaeus in the mindscape. Things were slowly and gradually starting to return back to normal, at the household. Mikoto, Kushina and Haku hadn't left Naruto's side throughout his emotional state. They sobbed into his chest every time his body would twitch in his sleep, remembering the experience while the three kunoichi could do nothing but hold their man in tears. They brought him food during the morning and would simply ease into him, not saying a word as they knew how broken down he truly was because of the incident. Naruto had softly whispered that the trio shouldn't spend all that time with him.

"_H-how… how can you even say such a thing Naruto-kun? How can you think that seeing you like this, can possibly make my day pass? I want to be there for you and there is nothing that can stop me from comforting you through this. Please don't push me away." _

Kushina shakily scolded Naruto upon hearing him speak, stating that she would never in her right mind, leave him alone in his time of need. Mikoto and Haku simply nodded tearfully as they felt the exact same way, and clung onto their loving blonde tightly. The three kunoichi were so thankful for Naruto having thought of them so highly to enroll in the clan status, just for a chance to be with them. Their feelings ran haywire because of the love and warmth he provided him with for all of this time, so there was absolutely no way they would leave him alone.

This course of action, made Naruto smile for the first time after the incident, knowing how great his girls truly were and how lucky he was to have them by his side. That one smile, that one hope in their man's eyes was all the trio needed to gasp loudly before smiling tearfully. They quickly embraced Naruto tightly, knowing that the young man was finally getting over his emotional suffering.

_On the very first day:_ Makarov showed up at the household as he had felt the surge of magical energy from his office. The Master was really curious to know why the energy he felt was coming from the household, so he approached the estate searching for any answers. Jiraiya was the one to open the door and explain to the man that it was a tough situation which involved Naruto and that the blonde wasn't really up for talking at the moment. The old man immediately became concerned about this because the blonde was like a grandson to him and wanted to help out. However, he understood that Naruto needed time alone to deal with whatever problems he was facing, so he left the estate.

_On the second day:_ Erza and Mirajane appeared outside due to the fact that both of them hadn't seen Naruto or the girls at the Guild or around, and that made them concerned. Once again, Jiraiya was the one to explain that Naruto was having troubles and he needed time to himself. The two girls were on the verge of tears because they really cared for Naruto and wanted nothing more than to ease his pain. However, Jiraiya tearfully had to send the two female mages away, expressing how greatly sorry he was. Erza and Mirajane saw the depressed look the toad sage had, something which they hadn't seen before and nodded hesitantly before walking away with moist eyes.

_On the third day:_ Naruto finally started to get better and that made everyone perk up at the sight, knowing just how terrible the young man was previously feeling. The blonde even walked downstairs to eat breakfast with the group, which only cheered them up further. Naruto himself was working his way through and pulling his own weight through this. He wasn't going to let his emotional trauma keep him down because he knew the people in the household were worried sick about him. The blonde's attention turned towards Mikoto, Kushina and Haku, the girls he cared so deeply about and smiled softly. His smile only radiated as he saw the hope that surfaced into the trio's eyes, only driving him to get better. He smiled as he accepted long, loving, and passionate kisses from each of his angels.

Jiraiya didn't even write down on his notebook, which showed everyone how truly happy the toad sage was, seeing his former apprentice doing better. Jiraiya even chuckled as he explained that there was this curvy model photo-shoot nearby, causing Naruto to chuckle gently in return. The toad sage gasped at the action and hugged the young man tightly, knowing that the blonde was finally getting better.

In the background, the three kunoichi didn't even have the urge to hit the hermit, because they knew that the man was only trying to cheer Naruto up. They had to smile as they realized just how much Jiraiya cared for the young man and only wished the hermit would give up his perverted tendencies. As they turned to see Naruto smiling in return, their hearts soared with happiness.

* * *

_Now we join the group on the 4__th__ day after the incident._

* * *

Naruto and the others were sitting down in the lounge with the exception for Jiraiya, as the man went to call upon Erza, Mirajane and Makarov. Naruto's original plan was to only call Makarov over to the household so that he explain what was going on. However, when the blonde heard from Jiraiya that the two female mages became so depressed about hearing about him, he just didn't have the heart to not call them over as well. The young man knew that he was feeling something towards Erza and Mirajane, because it was obvious whenever he would look at them.

'_I would have to tell them about my past and where I am originally first before I can progress with anything. Other than that, there is the part about telling those two about the clan status and hope that they would agree with everything in the end. I don't necessarily want more women in the picture because I have my three angels with me… but knowing how those two feel, makes me want to reconsider everything. Therefore, I have to really start getting to know them better._' Naruto thought to himself before leaning back on the couch.

Naruto was now enjoying his embrace of the three kunoichi as they were humming happily at the sight of their Naruto finally back to his old self. Their smiles radiated like stadium lights when they felt the blonde delicately brush his lips with each of their own, causing them to melt into his arms with affection.

Haku smiled at the love of her life and placed a hand on his chest. "I am so happy that you're doing better, Naru-kun. I was so worried about you." She said softly before her throat hitched at the recollection of the blonde a few days back.

Her fellow kunoichi frowned deeply as they began remembering those past few days as well which made them look at the young man with moist eyes.

"I'm really happy that I'm better now as well, Haku-chan. I am sorry that all of you have been worried about me, but now I'm fine and you don't have to worry anymore." Naruto gently replied to his Ice Princess before kissing her forehead and smiling fondly at her.

Haku simply clung onto Naruto tightly and was so happy right now as she knew that her love was okay. The blackette smiled gently as she watched each of her two sister-figures melt into kisses of their own by the blonde, which further reassured her of everything.

Naruto and the girls sighed in content as they eased themselves into their position. It was then when they heard a creaking noise from the main entrance of the household.

The group turned around to see Jiraiya, Makarov, Erza and Mirajane walking into the estate. The Master and the two female S-class mages smiled as they saw Naruto sitting down with the three kunoichi. Erza and Mirajane formed soft eyes before quickly rushing towards the blonde and crouching near him. It nerved the two mages seeing that the kunoichi trio were tightly embraced with Naruto, but that wasn't their reason for coming over to the household. Mikoto, Kushina and Haku saw this and smiled before hesitantly separating from Naruto, causing the two mages to turn to them with gratitude.

Looking over at the blonde now, Erza's and Mirajane's expressions remained soft and gentle as they knew that the young man was in pain a few days ago.

"Are you alright now, Naruto-kun? How are you feeling?" Mirajane delicately asked her crush as she slowly placed a hand over his left thigh.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on hers. "I'm perfectly fine now, Mira-chan. Please don't worry." He replied warmly, to which Mirajane immediately formed a smile on her face before nodding.

The blonde's smile remained intact as he placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, causing her to look at him with a smile of her own. He then turned his attention to Makarov and mentally nodded, as he had much to discuss with the group that had appeared before him at the household.

"Let's all sit down so I can talk to you all about what was happening to me." Naruto said in a warm yet serious tone as he leaned back on the couch, while the others quickly nodded and seated themselves.

The blonde sighed as he looked down at the ground, making them all tense. "It all started a while ago when I was pulled into my mindscape, meeting the Leader of the White Dragons for the first time..." He told them softly as he began to relay everything about his training and up to this point.

He shed a lone tear before finishing, "During my last visit to the mindscape, I had to kill Timaeus tou-san to complete my training."

Naruto wiped the tear he had in his eye before looking over at the group of shocked people.

The three kunoichi had already heard that the blonde had to finish his sensei off, but it didn't mean the story ever got easier for them to listen to. The kunoichi trio instantly formed a heavy-hearted expression at the explanation as they were the first to hear about this tragic incident in small parts. They could only clench their fists, but smiled softly as they knew that their man was back to his old loving self now.

Jiraiya could handle mostly anything that could be thrown at him, but not seeing Naruto depressed. It enraged the toad sage seeing his former apprentice in that position and could only watch him with a soft expression.

Makarov had moist eyes at hearing this, but he knew that his new grandson-figure had pulled through at the end. However, the thought of the blonde in that state made him really depressed. '_Thank goodness you are alright now, Naruto-kun._' The Master thought to himself as a tear escaped his eyes, looking over at the blonde.

However Makarov was shocked to the core when he realized that Naruto not only held the legendary magic style of **Hurricane Magic**, but also the fact that he had **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and had mastered it entirely? He paled at the thought of anyone crossing paths with the blonde on the battlefield and if Naruto would master **Hurricane Magic** as well, then there would be no chance for any of his opponents. Naruto had beat so many enemies without his magic and that made him shaky at the thought.

Naruto approached his ji-ji and wiped away the man's tears, causing him to look at him with a weak smile. Makarov quickly engulfed the blonde in a hug as he cared deeply for the young man and was really thankful that Naruto was alright now.

Mirajane and Erza were openly crying upon hearing the story as they began to softly look over at the blonde with a concerned expression. They really cared for the young man and hearing about the emotional trauma he had to deal with, pained them greatly. '_N-Naruto-kun… we're so sorry you had to go through that. We only wish we were allowed to see you during your time of need and comfort you. Next time, we will not stand by and we promise to be there for you._' The two female mages thought to themselves simultaneously as tears escaped them once more.

The two girls had been really getting closer to the blonde and wanted nothing more than to grow closer to him as the time passed. Hearing about this was eating them up inside and they couldn't help it if tears escaped them. This was the only man they had ever honestly thought so strongly about and they just didn't know what to do right now.

Naruto smiled softly as his eyes met the two female mages, knowing that they indeed held feelings for him. This was the reason why he had invited them over to the household because he wanted to let them know about what was going on. '_I can truly see the look in your eyes and see that you really do care for me_.' The blonde thought to himself before slowly walking over to the two girls and wiping away their tears.

Erza and Mirajane smiled softly at the young man and took turns hugging him tightly. They didn't need to form words at this point because they knew that they weren't necessary right now. The kunoichi trio smiled at the interaction as they knew just how their two friends felt. They had been observing them ever since the three of them confessed to Naruto, and smiled, knowing that Erza and Mirajane were only feeling stronger for the blonde by the day.

The two female mages were also shocked to hear the magic that they thought was only held in Natsu's hands, which was the **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** at the Guild was also in the possession of Naruto, but of a different element of the magic style. They had witnessed Gajeel using the **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic** during the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild but they didn't care for such trivial matters right now. They only cared for Naruto's wellbeing to worry about the magic style that the blonde possessed, so they were really relieved to see Naruto doing okay now.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Don't worry about it now because…" He said before engulfing his fist in white magical energy and exclaiming, "I will make the White Dragons proud!"

Everyone gasped at the magical energy, but then had to smile as they witnessed the look of determination that formed in Naruto's eyes. They knew now that they blonde truly was back to normal and all of them were really happy about that.

Makarov grinned as he got up from his seat before saying, "Let's all go to the Guild. I'm sure being around with the others will do you some good Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he rose from his seat as well. The group then walked away from the lounge and proceeded with heading towards the hall, where they would now make their way towards the Guild.

Naruto smiled as he looked around the streets of Magnolia Town and he was happy that he was on the outside again. After being depressed for a while, he realized that Makarov was right and now was a good time for him to be with his friends. However the blonde had the three kunoichi to thank for him getting better. Naruto looked at them and smiled as he was falling deeply in love with them. He was already in love with Haku but he had been slowly falling in love with Mikoto and Kushina as well. Whatever it took, Naruto had declared that he would make them happy and he just needed one chance, one opportunity for them to tell him that they loved him too and he would be with them in an instant.

'_It will bring me no greater joy to make you three the happiest I possibly can, because that's the least I can do for you. Thank you Haku-chan, Miko-chan and Kushi-chan for everything you've done for me during my time of need_.' Naruto thought to himself warmly as he observed the happy kunoichi trio by his side.

Looking over at Erza and Mirajane, he could tell that he was feeling something towards them too. It wasn't what he was feeling towards the three kunoichi, but those two were the only ones out of the entire female population of Fairy Tail that Naruto felt comfortable with. If after telling about his past, Erza and Mirajane wanted to be with him too, also considering the fact that they would have to share seeing as the three kunoichi were going to be with him, he would have no problems accepting them.

'_Out of everyone in the Guild other than ji-ji himself, you two also came to the household to check up on us. I am really happy that you were that concerned about my wellbeing that you are so relieved to see me doing better. Hopefully in the near future, I'll tell you everything_.' Naruto thought to himself with a smile as he kept the journey going towards Fairy Tail.

Walking towards the Guild, Naruto smiled as the newly constructed site was rather beautiful. The outside walls were pretty much the same except for the decorative additions to the front and the paint. Heading inside, Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the interior was absolutely beautiful. The blonde smiled as he observed the decorations and everything else. His attention turned towards the different Guild members that were currently present and he chuckled as he made his way towards them. They all greeted him with a smile, as they were happy to see him again.

Makarov, Kushina, Mirajane, Mikoto, Haku, Erza and Jiraiya were smiling at Naruto finally his old self again as they watched the man converse with the other Guild members. They approached the happy group as well and began talking to them.

That was then Naruto's attention turned towards two newcomers, sitting on the bench that were rather familiar to him. They were Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox of the Phantom Lord Guild that was recently disbanded. The blonde's eyes narrowed at the sight of the two mages, wondering what they were doing at the Guild. He had enough troubles in getting better from his emotional trauma.

With that in mind, Naruto walked up to Gajeel and held him by the collar. "What the hell are you doing here, you pierced porcupine?" He asked in a cold voice that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

Gajeel was sweating as he knew the blonde was stronger than his former Guild Master, and so he was currently frozen stiff. His blue haired companion, Juvia squeaked and quickly hid behind him as she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

The three kunoichi turned their attention towards the commotion and frowned, seeing the former Phantom mages. They thought the same thing as Naruto did because they couldn't understand why those two mages were here right now. Turning to Erza and Mirajane, they realized that their two friends knew about the arrival of Gajeel and Juvia which only added to their confusion. Before the trio could ponder more about this, they saw Makarov moving in at the sight.

Makarov quickly ran towards the two of them and his expression softened at the sight of the blonde. "Naruto-kun those two are a part of the Guild now and they aren't doing anything bad, so please don't hurt them. I can assure you that they mean no harm to Fairy Tail as I can vouch for them." He explained while simultaneously pleading to his subordinate.

Naruto looked at Makarov and huffed as he let his grip loose before pushing the former Phantom mage back to the bench. The young man knew that he couldn't get angry at his ji-ji for his decision and sighed as he looked over at the Leader of Fairy Tail. Makarov sighed in relief and gave a nod as he continued to watch the display happening around him.

The blonde then formed a dangerous look on his face. "The fact that they've joined the Guild is of no concern to me. However… if they ever try to backstab us, I _will not_ be merciful." He stated emotionlessly as his attention stayed fixed on Gajeel and Juvia.

The Iron Dragon Slayer paled in fear as sweat dripped from his forehead. "I-I won't be doing anything of the sort, Naruto-san. Thank you." He answered while shaking slightly at the sight of the blonde.

Naruto sighed as he looked over at Gajeel and gave a gradual nod. '_I better hope you don't, for your sake. I didn't do anything because ji-ji has vouched for you and I trust his judgment on the matter. However, I won't stand for traitors because I have dealt with enough of those fools in the past_.' He thought to himself before walking away from the shaken up mage.

Meanwhile, Juvia had hearts in her eyes as she started mouthing 'Naruto-sama' even though she had heard the threat against her and Gajeel. Naruto's girls glared at the blue haired mage blazingly at her annoying and ridiculous antics.

The blonde sighed as he walked away and then checked out the remaining additions to the Guild. Before he could look any further, he heard a loud ruckus. Turning around, the young man saw Natsu pushing Gajeel who arrogantly pushed back. Shortly after, the two started to exchange blows to which the other Guild members joined in and began a brawl. Naruto looked over at the three kunoichi and sighed as they were making a pleading face, showing that they wanted him to stop whatever it was that the Guild mates were doing.

Naruto slowly walked towards the anime cloud that resulted from the fighting before the sounds of screaming and merciful pleads were heard from the inside, as one by one each participant of the brawl was thrown out. After Naruto dealt with the ones responsible, he looked at them with a cold expression, making them shrink under his gaze.

"Would you all like to try that again?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet tone, causing the participants of the brawl to pale in fear before running away from the scene.

The three kunoichi grinned happily while they watched the blonde take care of the ones messing up the Guild. They smirked when they saw their fellow mages look so fearful of Naruto and nodded to each other before they started to look around the new and improved Guild.

Sighing in relief, Naruto went up to the bar counter where Mirajane fixed him up something to drink, making him smile at the gesture. The silverette was happy that Naruto was finally himself now and Erza was feeling the same way. After gulping down the drink, Naruto sat down in the new lounge that the Guild had and eased himself.

"Hey Mira-chan, what's the deal with the missions? Where are the jobs listed now?" Naruto questioned the silverette as he was rather curious.

Mirajane hummed happily while pointing towards a bulletin board near the center of the Guild. "Well Naruto-kun that board over there has the details of the jobs now, for everything under S-class missions. The second floor of the Guild holds the bulletin board that has the S-class missions." She explained in a cheerful tone before nodding happily.

Naruto formed a smile on his face before thanking the female mage for the explanation, and Mirajane grinned as she waved him off. The blonde then walked up to the board and noticed some jobs that seemed rather interesting to him. He was more than ready to take on an S-class job, but he wanted one last low rank job before heading into the whole deal.

The young man picked up a mission statement and smiled as he walked over to the silverette and then handed her the paper. "I'll take this one Mira-chan as it is easy and it'll loosen me up a bit from all that laying around at the house." Naruto told Mirajane with his smile intact, knowing that he would be easing into the missions once more.

The silverette perked up and nodded quickly as she grabbed the paper and began signing it off. She smiled once her part was done and gave the mission statement over to the blonde, who accepted it graciously.

'_I'm so glad you are doing better Naruto-kun because I never want to hear that you were sad ever again. It just makes my heart clench at the thought and… I don't know what I would do if I saw you like that_.' Mirajane thought to herself with a soft expression as she watched her crush walking towards the others.

Naruto approached his female companions and smiled. "I'll be heading off to perform this short mission and I won't be long. Honestly, it should take me two hours to come back to the Guild since the distance to the client is 30 minutes at best. I will see you all when I return." He explained, to which the girls immediately nodded with a smile of their own.

The three kunoichi watched their man and smiled softly as they knew how depressed and broken, he truly was a few days back. It made them devastated, but looking at Naruto now showed them that he would be alright. They couldn't kiss their loving blonde right now because they hadn't explained about the clan status to anyone at this point. They frowned as they wanted to affectionately see Naruto off, but smiled as they knew they could do that when they returned home.

Naruto was about to take off for his mission, when Makarov approached the group once more. The blonde grew confused as his ji-ji held a bundle of papers in his hands and that peaked his curiosity. Smiling, he waited for the old man to approach him.

"Naruto-kun, I heard you were going on a mission already and that is good in my opinion. However, please try to hurry back because tonight we will be holding our annual Fantasia Festival and you should be present for it. I'm sure you will enjoy yourself there." Makarov said to the blonde before handing him one of the papers he held in his hand.

Naruto smiled and gave a nod of understanding before looking intently at the paper handed to him. "Miss Fairy Tail Pageant?" He asked out loud, to which the three kunoichi near him gasped loudly.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku quickly rushed towards the blonde and then looked over at the paper he held in hand before going wide-eyed. The trio began jumping around, amusing Naruto greatly at their antics and upon realizing it, they chuckled sheepishly.

"Mou…. we need to get some awesome clothes right now! I mean, look at us. We need something amazing to wear that will knock the socks off the competition!" Mikoto exclaimed frantically as she started looking at her clothing.

Her fellow kunoichi nodded swiftly as they were on the exact same page as the female Uchiha was. They frowned deeply at their current clothing, knowing that they didn't have anything to wear for this pageant. Erza and Mirajane began giggling at their friends before nodding their heads in agreement.

Erza smiled, knowing just what to do at this point. "Mira-chan and I will take you three to the best clothing store there is. I just noticed it a while ago and I really think it would suit each of your needs." She explained and then looked over at a happy Mirajane, smiling at what was just suggested.

The three kunoichi grinned at Erza and thanked her for the suggestion which the girl waved off as her smile never wavered. They quickly turned around and saw Naruto chuckling warmly at them, causing them to blush faintly. The blonde smiled as he gestured for them to come closer with his arms opened, and they quickly took turns hugging him with a smile of their own.

"I'll be heading out now. I am pretty sure I can return before the pageant even begins, so don't worry much about it. I will rush through this mission as it isn't much of a problem at all. See you all later!" Naruto exclaimed before smiling at the trio once more and walking out of the Guild.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku smiled lovingly at their loving Naruto for treating them so well. Their eyes moistened, knowing that they had made the best decision of their life in confessing their feelings towards the young man.

Looking towards Erza and Mirajane, the trio smiled softly as they saw Naruto hugging both of them before walking out as well. The three kunoichi knew that the two female mages were becoming really good friends with them. If those two wanted a chance with their loving Naruto, they wouldn't have problems with that in the future. However, they also knew that the blonde needed to get to know them better before pursuing any sort of relationship and that made them smile. Naruto was indeed the most special person they had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Let's go! We need to get some new clothes… maybe some shoes. What about hair accessories?" Haku ranted frantically, to which her friends giggled at her antics.

The girls then quickly nodded to each other before walking out of the Guild with a smile on their face.

Meanwhile, Makarov smiled at what just happened around him. '_You have such amazing people that care for you, Naruto-kun. I know you will do everything you can to make them happy as I couldn't see you doing anything less. I am so proud of your decision of becoming clan leader_.' The Master thought to himself before looking over at the papers he held in his hands and walking towards the others.

* * *

(In the distance)

* * *

"He is finally gone so we can proceed with the operations. This is great news." A man voiced out as he saw Naruto leaving the Guild before turning around to see his accomplices.

Another member of the group nodded before saying, "Indeed. Now get on with what we have planned as we shouldn't waste any more time."

The group nodded once more and then proceeded with walking towards the Guild of Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Somewhere in Magnolia Town, a couple of hours later…)

* * *

The participants of the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant were in the backstage, waiting to be called. Some of them were more nervous than the others while some were relatively calm about the whole deal.

Shiho had called for a reporter from his business, the Sorcerer's Weekly to capture the pageant on camera. His friend Jiraiya had recently informed him about the event and he couldn't be happier than to have the footage ready, for everyone at Earthland to see. Shiho had become a fan of Fairy Tail and because Jiraiya was a mage there, he was more adamant on coming to the Guild every day. That and the fact that the two of them were working on the spy network which Shiho thought was amazing. The two of them were currently sitting in between the crowds, waiting for the show to finally begin.

Backstage, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were wearing their new outfits that they bought from the clothing store their two friends took them to earlier. The three kunoichi were now wearing ninja outfits, which were faintly revealing yet deadly at the same time. They wouldn't wear anything revealing of sorts, seeing as they wanted only Naruto to see them like that, and blushed at the thought.

"Where is Naru-kun? I thought he would be here by now." Haku said sadly as she looked from the curtains backstage frowning, seeing as her man wasn't there.

Mikoto and Kushina frowned in return as they looked at the young woman. "We don't know Haku-chan, but we're sure that he'll show up really soon." They replied in unison before smiling at the thought of Naruto appreciating their new outfits.

The Ice Princess nodded quickly with a smile of her own and then looked over at Erza and Mirajane, who had overheard everything and were slightly depressed. Haku turned to her fellow kunoichi and softly smiled as the two of them had also observed this.

'_Naru-kun will want to really care for each of you deeply before getting into a relationship. I am sure when he does give into his feelings, you two will be happier than you'll ever be_.' Haku thought to herself before smiling at the peace that only the love of her life could give her.

These thoughts were shared with Kushina and Mikoto as well, seeing as they had a bright smile on their face. Sighing in content, the trio began looking over at their new outfits and grinned as they knew that they would have a fun time participating at the pageant.

The girls were pulled from their thoughts when an announcement was heard.

"_**Now we will introduce the contestants. First up is…**_" The host from the Sorcerer's Weekly spoke before loudly exclaiming,"_**The Demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss!**__"_

The crowd was clapping at the mention of the female mage, and waited patiently for her to arrive and start up the pageant. Mirajane smiled as her friends backstage wished her good luck. She quickly gave them a happy nod before huffing as she stepped away from the curtains. The silverette's smile never waved while walking towards the stage, where she stood there and looked at the people intently.

"**Transformation Magic!**" Mirajane whispered as a bright light enveloped her being and she went through a complete makeover.

The silverette was now transformed into Haku, and the girl in question grinned as she looked at her friend from backstage. Mirajane started twirling around to show off her dress and smiled for the crowd that were roaring in approval. Seeing as the people were happy with what she did, the female mage started cheerfully waving at the crowd before deactivating her magic and walking away.

"_**Marvelous, simply marvelous!**_" The host shouted with a smile on his face before comically twisting his microphone and continuing, "_**Now we introduce… Erza Scarlet, otherwise known as, Titania!**_"

The crowd was already going wild at the mention of Erza's name because many people knew of the female mage already. Erza smiled as her friends cheered her on and she thanked them wholeheartedly before walking away from the backstage area. The redhead grinned as she went up to the stage and looked warmly at the crowd that was in front of her. Smiling to herself, Erza started gathering magical energy.

The swordswoman proceeded with using her **Requip Magic** as a light developed her. As it dimmed, Erza now stood in a gothic styled schoolgirl outfit and twirled around and the crowd was simply mesmerized by the display. The men in the crowd went wild in their roars while the women were slightly agitated by their reactions. The redhead simply grinned and then happily changed back to her usual attire before walking away with her grin intact, while the people in the area began cheering loudly.

"_**Her name truly does match to her title. That was amazing!**_" The man on stage exclaimed before taking a deep breath. He then looked over at the crowd with a smile on his face and shouted, "_**Next up is we have the youngest of the Strauss siblings, the beautiful Lisanna!**_"

The youngest Strauss sibling grinned at being patted on the back by her fellow Guild members backstage. She cheerfully skipped towards the stage where she waved at the crowd with a smile on her face. The people were smiling at the silverette and looked on to see what she had in store for them on this pageant. Lisanna kept her smile intact as she began gathering her magical energy.

"**Animal Soul: Bird!**" Lisanna whispered as a light enveloped her being and she slowly went through some drastic changes.

The crowd gasped in surprise as the silverette took the form of a bird with green and pinkish feathers. They slowly regained their composure before cheering in approval, to which Lisanna smiled as she deactivated her magic. The silverette bowed in front of the people before walking away backstage with the other participants.

The host smiled as he looked over at the crowd. "_**That was a great display!**_" He exclaimed before taking a deep breath and yelling, "_**Now we have**_ _**the gorgeous, Haku Momochi!**_"

Haku smiled as she got encouraged by her friends backstage. She nodded graciously before stepping towards the stage as her smile never wavered. The blackette waved at the crowd as she wore her new outfit she got from the store before forming a slight stance. The people were watching on intently as the young woman started gathering chakra and a mint breeze emitted the area. Haku quickly formed ice crystals, using her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai before she hovered them in midair.

The crowd watched on in awe as the blackette quickly jumped up and smashed the floating crystals, causing the crystals to crash as glitter like particles formed as a result. Haku smiled as she twirled around the falling particles, causing her beauty to radiate the area. The Ice Princess huffed when she saw men looking at her intently since she knew she only belonged to her Naru-kun. With a polite bow, Haku walked back towards her previous location backstage.

"_**That was a breezy performance, everyone!**_" The reporter happily voiced out while clapping his hands and then proceeded, "_**Next up we have the new girl on the block, Juvia Lockser!**_"

Juvia formed a small smile as she walked over to the stage. She was surprised when the others backstage gave her encouragement, since that gave her a lot of hope. The blue haired female then stepped up to the plate and began to look around frantically. Juvia became depressed for some reason as she couldn't find the one she was looking for in the crowd. The crowd grew confused at the predicament but waited patiently for the female mage to do something.

"**Water Magic: Water Bubble!" **Juvia muttered as she formed a medium sized bubble in her hand and began hovering it in her left hand.

She quickly dispelled the technique and then gave a quick bow before walking away from the stage with a frown on her face. The crowd frowned in return, wondering what happened to the female mage that she got so depressed.

"_**That was… okay?**_" The host mumbled while rubbing his temples as he looked over at the confused crowd. The man immediately struck a pose before shouting, "_**Next, the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia!**_"

Lucy was a nervous wreck as she began quivering in her walk towards the stage. She looked over at the smiling members of her Guild, and smiled in return as she got some reassurance from them. Nodding, Lucy quickly stepped up to the plate where she looked at the crowd with hesitation. The people gave her some encouragement as well, causing her to smile once more before nodding.

The blonde hair girl huffed as she drew her keys and then called upon her **Celestial Spirits**, so that they could perform a cheer routine for the crowd. The people looked on with awe as they slowly started clapping while the show went on before cheering for the girl. Lucy formed a bright smile on her face as she bowed to the crowd, halted her magic and walked away with her smile intact.

The man clapped his hands while nodding. "_**That was a nice show**__!_" He stated happily before twisting his microphone and exclaiming loudly, "_**Next we have the gun mistress, Bisca Mulan!**_"

Bisca grinned at the support from her fellow Guild mates. She happily proceeded with walking towards the stage as she began looking at the gathered crowd before waving at them. The green haired girl quickly took out her sniper using her **Requip Magic**, causing the people to look on intently. The female mage smiled as she tossed four coins in the air before aiming her gun at them.

From within the crowd, Alzack started clapping loudly as Bisca hit all four coins in one shot before the others gathered there, began clapping as well at the display. The green haired girl bowed politely at the gracious people and waved at them kindly for their support before walking away backstage, towards her fellow peers that were present.

"_**Ppcchhuu! That was great!**_"The reporter chirped cheerfully as he used his hands to form the shape of a gun before yelling**, **"_**Now we have the former drinking champion of Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona!**_"

Cana grinned as she walked towards the curtains and her attitude became more cheery as her friends cheered her on. The female mage happily stepped forward on stage and then looked intently at the people that were gathered there. She gave them all a quick wave and they smiled before fixing eye contact on what the brunette was going to do next.

The female mage quickly gathered her magical energy to activate her **Cards Magic** to change into a swim suit. She proceeded with posing for the people, causing men in the crowd to roar in approval while the women got seriously agitated by Cana's antics. The brunette smirked at the reactions before deactivating her magic and then bowing at them, and walking away with a smile on her face.

"_**Simply perfect, you guys! Now for our final performance…**_"The host said with a smile as he walked over to the front of the stage before screaming, "_**This will be a special duo entry. Let's bring out the beautiful and deadly, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha!**_"

Kushina and Mikoto smirked as they formed their positions backstage and appeared on stage, in their ninja outfits with a cloud of smoke. The crowd went wide-eyed before cheering loudly at the amazing entrance the two kunoichi provided them with. The best friends smiled as they quickly gathered their chakra and then moved away as they now faced each other.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!**"

"**Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu!**"

The kunoichi duo shouted out their moves as it collided and formed steam, causing the gathered people to cheer at the top of their lungs at the amazing display. As soon as the steam dissipated, the two girls were nowhere to be found which made the crowd look on in confusion. A few seconds later, Kushina and Mikoto appeared in another cloud of smoke before bowing at the people. The crowd roared and whistled their approvals as they started clapping their hands wildly. The kunoichi duo grinned at the reaction and started waving at the people before walking away with their happy expressions.

The reporter started clapping his hands wildly as he approached the stage. His attention fixed at the gathered crowd as he smiled brightly. "**That was excellent! We will decide the**-" The announcer was cut off when a newcomer appeared on the stage.

The newcomer was a woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes and milky white skin. She wore oval glasses and wore a green dress that had movable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it.

The woman smirked as she looked over at the confused crowd before yelling, "The only winner will be _me_, Evergreen!"

The participants of the pageant grew tense backstage as they quickly started to form their way towards the stage. Those that knew Evergreen were wide-eyed at her arrival, so they rushed forward to see why she was currently here. Mikoto's and Kushina's eyes narrowed as their danger sense kicked in and they steadied themselves, knowing that this newcomer wasn't good news.

The crowd became restless as they didn't know what was going on right now.

Suddenly, Evergreen looked at the two kunoichi before removing her glasses as her eyes started glowing yellow, but Mikoto activated her **Sharingan** and used her dojutsu to cast an illusion over both her and Kushina. The female Uchiha grinned as she removed the illusion a few seconds later, knowing what was to come.

Evergreen went wide-eyed when she saw the two kunoichi still standing like nothing happened. "How are you unaffected by my **Stone Eyes**? You should be turned to stone by now!" She yelled in both annoyance and anger as she eyed both women with a heated glare.

Mikoto smirked at the female mage before her. "Your ocular powers are pathetic compared to mine." She said casually as her smirk never wavered upon seeing the look of disbelief on Evergreen's face.

The female Uchiha quickly formed a fist and then ran towards Evergreen, delivering a punch to the brunette's face which sent her flying into the wall. The female mage shrieked in pain as she was crashed into the structure behind her and her eyes bulged slightly as she felt sharp pains in her back.

Kushina smirked at her best friend and gave her a quick nod before walking towards the fallen figure of Evergreen. The female mage in question stiffened as she felt an ominous aura and groggily looked up to see the two kunoichi crouching and looking down at her with a menacing smile.

Evergreen's eyes went wide before she began squirming to get the strength to run away. '_This wasn't supposed to happen! They should have been turned to stone and I should have been out of here by now. Damn that black haired harlot for ruining everything!_' She raged in her mind before stiffening further as the two kunoichi glared at her heatedly.

Before the green haired woman could think further, she heard someone arriving to the scene.

"Hold on girls, let me take care of this."

Kushina and Mikoto yelped as they heard the voice and visibly jumped from their position. They quickly turned around and saw it was Naruto, smirking at their reactions. They immediately became relaxed as their loving man had arrived since they were so anxious for him to see their performance on stage. However, seeing the blonde smirk grow only wider, a raging pink hue rose to their cheeks.

"N-not funny Naruto-kun!" They whined in a cute voice as they crossed their arms, pouting at the young man.

Naruto chuckled in amusement before placing a hand on their shoulders. "I love the outfits girls, you should wear them more often." He whispered with a sultry smile as he moved back to see a heated blush forming on their faces.

Kushina and Mikoto felt their hearts pumping considerably before they started sputtering a 'thank you' which made the blonde smile fondly at them. They slowly regained their composure to stiffen slightly as Naruto's expression morphed at the sight of the female mage beside them. The young man crouched down and looked at the green haired woman with eyes that could freeze hell.

"Now…" Naruto said emotionlessly to the girl before coldly continuing, "What are you doing here?"

"You… you left! We saw you leave!" Evergreen shouted in protest as she began shaking uncontrollably, paling in fear at the sight of the blonde.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement but his expressions still held nothing but coldness. "Tell me, what do you mean by that? Who was responsible for this operation?" He questioned as his tone didn't leave for any sympathies.

Evergreen paled further as she began sputtering, finding herself unable to answer the man's question. She huffed before extending her wings before attempting to fly away from the dangerous situation.

Reacting quickly, Naruto gripped her ankle before she could escape. The brunette looked down and screamed when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. They spoke of untold pain should she not cooperate. Before she could continue with her thought process, she felt herself get yanked violently, eliciting a loud shriek in the process before she fell on her back. The female mage coughed lightly before she felt a pressure on her abdomen.

Opening her eyes, Evergreen immediately froze in fear under the gaze of the blonde man.

"My patience is wearing thin, girl. Answer me and this will be a lot easier on you." Naruto continued coldly, applying pressure to his foot.

Evergreen cried in pain before relenting. "A-alright! It was Laxus-sama!"

Naruto didn't look away and slowly removed his foot from the woman, who began coughing slightly. The female mage internally started sighing in relief as the pressure on her body was finally gone.

The blonde continued to stare at her uncaringly before crouching down. "You will connect us to Laxus right now or I will hunt him down myself and end him." Naruto said as his expressions never wavered and the man sustained his glare aimed at the female mage.

Evergreen weakly nodded as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a **Communication Lacrima** **Crystal**. Seconds after, a holographic image of Laxus hovered over the crystal.

"_Why are you calling me Evergreen?_" Laxus spoke from the screen that had formed in mid-air before his eyes widened at the sight of the one that was standing beside his subordinate. The grandson of the Master paled in fear at the sight of Naruto's emotionless expression, as the man eyed him with a look that could bring death in its wake.

"What do you think you are planning here scarface? Do I need to remind you of our talks?" Naruto asked in a vicious tone while eyeing the screen.

Laxus started sputtering incoherent sentences as he looked at the man through the lacrima. Everyone started gathering around Naruto and started snickering at the way Laxus was acting and the Miss Fairy Tail contestants were also present. Haku was now standing with Mikoto, Kushina, Erza and Mirajane who were looking at Naruto with a grin on their face during this interaction.

Laxus huffed heavily to regain his composure. "_…N-Naruto-san I don't know what you're talking about_." He answered fearfully while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The man quickly went wide-eyed at the sight of Naruto's eyes darkening, causing him to pale further. "_Alright! I wanted to trap the Guild members and then make them fight each other, to prove who was the strongest among them._" The grandson of Makarov said as he didn't want to tell anymore lies.

He gulped once more as he observed Naruto, who didn't seem at all happy right now.

Everyone in the Guild was disgusted by the answer Laxus gave. That man wanted for them to fight each other just to prove who was the strongest? The three kunoichi were seriously considering of charging towards him right now and teaching him a lesson while Mirajane and Erza were thinking the same thing. Jiraiya couldn't be angrier at the arrogant man as he thought he had changed slightly from having been beat by Naruto in the past. Natsu was fuming but was calmed down by Lisanna who herself had a frown on her face while hearing this. The toughest reaction of all was Makarov's as the man didn't know what to say or do at this point. They all turned towards Naruto, who was currently glaring at the screen.

"You wanted to make the Guild members fight each other for your own amusement?" Naruto asked furiously before clenching his fists and taking a deep breath.

Regaining his composure, Naruto looked at the man with disgust. "You've crossed the line this time scarface. I am coming for you right now you worthless piece of trash and I will make you feel pain like you've never felt before." He said coldly before breathing heavily as he slowly turned away from the lacrima screen.

Everyone around the blonde stiffened as they didn't have words they could form at this point.

Laxus was simply frozen at the threat and the man had nothing to do other than fearfully wait for what was going to happen to him. He couldn't run or Naruto would beat him to an inch of his life!

Naruto turned to Evergreen as his expressions still remained unchanged. "Cut off the connection to that pathetic trash. _Do it now_." He stated emotionlessly, to which the female mage immediately turned off the lacrima and looked on with fear.

The blonde then looked over at the other Guild members. "There will be more tricks that the fool must have played around the town for his petty game and I want you guys to end it. I will be heading over to where Laxus is and teach him a lesson that he will _never_ forget." Naruto said before walking away, while the others could do nothing but nod at his words.

Makarov stopped Naruto and looked up at him with a concerned expression. "Naruto-kun please don't hurt Laxus too much. I know that this action is unforgivable but he is my grandson and I don't want to see him in pain." He softly said before looking away with a deep frown on his face.

Naruto stilled, but slowly regained his composure as he crouched down towards the old man. "Ji-ji, I told Laxus to straighten up in the past and I warned him what I would do if he didn't. I don't know what his problem is right now, but he needs to learn the consequences of his actions." He replied before kindly placing a hand over Makarov's shoulder.

Makarov sighed deeply as he knew he was going to hear that from Naruto. He nodded hesitantly, knowing that the blonde was speaking only the truth. He didn't want to understand that his grandson was doing something this upsetting, but the man would have to own up for his actions.

The young man nodded in return before standing tall once more. He looked towards the others, who quickly gave him a nod and he smiled as he walked towards the exit of the room. Upon arriving at the exit, Naruto noticed that there was a translucent wall that formed, causing him to make an immediate halt.

"There are coded textures of sorts, right?" Naruto asked as he looked over at his fellow Guild members.

Makarov hummed for a while before forming a serious look on his face. "These walls are a creation of Freed, a member of the Thunder God Tribe. These creations are known as the **Jutsu Shiki**, and the rules of them are 'absolute', along with the fact that they are rather powerful. That team's leader is my grandson so I understand that he is somewhat planning the rules here." The Master said while his eyes furrowed upon noticing the coded structure further and observing it in great detail.

The old man sighed sadly as he looked back towards the blonde before continuing, "These runes don't allow anyone over the age of 80 to exit the boundaries so I am out of the picture."

Naruto gave a nod before sighing inwardly. '_So Laxus' group has been planning this after my departure?_' He thought to himself before shrugging his shoulders as he slowly began to engulf his fist with chakra.

With the momentum, Naruto quickly approached the coded wall and smashed his fist into it which caused a loud crashing noise to initiate. As the sound diminished, the blonde smirked as he saw the wall shatter like glass and get totally removed from the game.

Everyone in the area, except for the three kunoichi and toad sage went wide-eyed at the display. This meant that Naruto had the ability to destroy the runes, while what they didn't know was that the runes _hadn't specified anything of chakra._ It's not like anyone knows what charka is or could ever hope to obtain it in Earthland. As his smirk remained intact, Naruto turned towards the others and nodded.

"Everyone move out!" Naruto ordered before rushing out of the exit, with the others quickly following suit.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Naruto himself paced himself, using his sensory abilities to pin-point the location where Laxus would be.

At first, he was attuned to chakra but Naruto had made it so that he could pick up on the magical signatures of the mages. This was really comforting, seeing as all of the enemies of this world were mages and don't have chakra. Having caught trace of Laxus' magical signature, Naruto rushed towards where the blonde would be as his eyes narrowed. Pacing himself even further into the town, the young man saw that Laxus was currently residing in… a church.

"I'm heading your way, scarface."

* * *

(With the Guild mates)

* * *

"I can use my **Telepathy Magic** to allow everyone to stay in contact with each other!" Warren voiced out to his fellow Guild members as he kept up the pace out of the exit.

The Fairy Tail mages nodded quickly in return before rushing off into the distance, in separate directions. There were many civilians in the area because of the upcoming Festival that was going to be held during the night. The crowd made it that much harder to figure out any problems that were coming to pass in Magnolia Town because the mages also had to stay clear from any civilians if a battle arises.

Kushina, Mikoto, Haku, Erza and Mirajane formed a team and quickly made their way towards the streets of Magnolia Town to see what problems they could possibly find. None of them were going to let Naruto down because he just got better from the shock of having to kill his sensei Timaeus. Therefore, they were going to end whatever was happening right now in the town.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lisanna went towards another direction to find anything of importance. The pink haired mage had of course rushed off with no direction in mind, causing the others of his group to sigh before quickly following him.

Following suit, Alzack, Bisca, Macao and Wakaba took off in the southern side of the town. The four mages looked around everywhere for any sort of clues they could find to end this little game. They were really furious, knowing that Laxus was just playing with them right now.

Gajeel, Jiraiya, Makarov and the others were right behind the rest of the group. The Master really wanted to go with Naruto, but understood that it was best that if the blonde went on alone. He realized that his grandson had done much wrong in trying to do whatever he was trying to pull here. _'…and here I thought you actually changed, Laxus_.' Makarov thought to himself sadly before rushing off into the distance, with the others following suit.

Every member of Fairy Tail had made quick pace in the direction they were headed to, but none of them found anything out of the ordinary. It was until they realized that they were had now been intercepted by the very runes that blocked the exit of the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant area.

"Freed…" They all growled in unison while looking at the runes set before them. They knew now that there must be multiple walls in the town, which were now set up for everyone to get trapped in.

"_**Only one of you will remain standing. You will have to fight your way out, to proceed further**__._"

"Freed has set up another one of his creations all over town, I assume. Well whatever the case is, most of the other Guild members will be trapped so we must help them!" Mirajane explained frantically before eyeing the coded wall set by the green haired mage intently.

The three kunoichi nodded quickly as they knew that the walls would crumble, with chakra. It wasn't hard to figure out what Naruto did to Freed's creation at the area of the pageant earlier so the girls formed a smirk on their face. Mikoto quickly engulfed her fist with chakra and then slammed a punch against the coded wall that was sealing them inside, to shatter like glass and crumble to the ground.

The female Uchiha turned towards her companions with a grin. "I knew that would work. Easy!" She exclaimed happily before giggling at the wide-eyed Mirajane and Erza.

Kushina and Haku giggled as well, seeing as their friends couldn't believe what had happened. They knew that they had no time to explain the fundamentals of chakra, which was the real reason for the magical runes falling so they shook their heads.

"There will be others that will be trapped in those structures as well. Let's go!" Kushina exclaimed as she nudged Erza and Mirajane on the shoulders.

The two female mages snapped back to reality before chuckling sheepishly. They quickly gave a nod, to which all of the girls quickly rushed into the surface. They wouldn't give the foolish man of Laxus' group the satisfaction of hurting the Guild members. _They would all learn a lesson today._

"_**Only two of you will get out of here. You will have to fight each other**_."

That was the coding on the runes where Alzack, Bisca, Macao and Wakaba were trapped in, and they looked at each other with a deep frown on their face.

"I don't want to fight any of you. Why is that monster doing this!?" Wakaba shouted as he didn't know what more to do at this point.

His fellow Guild mates nodded quickly as they were on the same page as Wakaba was. They didn't want to battle one another, but they were running out of options. Their frowns deepened before they let out a hesitant sigh, knowing that they might have to fight after all. However, that moment never came to pass. Before the mages could do anything, Kushina jumped in and smashed the coded structure with a chakra infused punch. It shattered like glass and the redhead grinned as she looked over at the group of shocked to the core mages.

Kushina's grin remained intact while she eyed her fellow Guild members. "Don't just stand there. Go!" She ordered, to which they snapped back to reality before nodding vigorously.

The redhead giggled before rushing off into the distance, while the mages could only look on in awe at the retreating figure of the woman who broke Freed's creation apart like it was a mere child's play thing.

Alzack shakily turned towards Bisca. "Well that's dealt with, let's go help everyone else." He said as he slowly regained his composure at what he had to see earlier.

Bisca nodded hesitantly before sighing as she ran towards another part of the town, with Alzack following suit. Their fellow Guild members Macao and Wakaba quickly headed in the same direction as well, to keep up with their jobs.

"_**You will engage one on one to show who will escape from here**_."

These were the hieroglyphics on the wall surrounding Juvia and Cana who were shocked to the core at what they were reading. They couldn't believe that Freed was doing such a thing to them and there was no way that they would fight each other.

Juvia formed a weak smile on her face before saying, "Cana-san you have to get out of here. Juvia will lose this battle so that I can become a true Fairy Tail member."

Cana's eyes widened in shock before shaking her head in the negative. She didn't want to let the blue haired female beside her do anything of the sort. There was no way! The brunette was about to rant about how Juvia was already considered a member of the Guild in her eyes, when a loud crashing sound was heard.

Both female mages turned around and went wide-eyed as they saw Haku lowering her leg which was engulfed with charka, and the coded wall surrounding them shatter. The blackette smiled as she saw her fellow Guild members before waving at them, getting them out of their shock.

"I'm going to be heading towards where the others would possibly be at this point!" Haku exclaimed happily as she quickly turned around and went rushing into the distance.

Cana smiled as she looked over at Juvia. "Well now you don't really have to do what you had planned." She said warmly as she patted the blue haired mage on the shoulder.

Juvia smiled as she nodded and hurried off with Cana to find out if anyone else needed help, so they could help them in their time of need against Laxus and his goons.

"_**This will be a free for all, with only one standing tall in the end**__._"

This was depicted on the walls around the other Guild members who had no other choice but to agree with the words. They needed one person to move on and find out what was going on in Magnolia Town. However they weren't really getting any chance of doing such a thing because Mirajane, Erza and Mikoto arrived at the scene. Seeing as Erza and Mirajane couldn't use their magic to make the walls disappear, Mikoto stepped in and destroyed it for them with a punch coated with chakra.

"I've got word that everyone is now free from the runes. Now let's head over towards where everyone is gathering so we can strategize together as a full force against any further problems we may face." Mikoto voiced out to the mages as she looked at them intently.

The blackette's fellow Guild mates nodded quickly before rushing towards the designated location, where the others had slowly crowded at. When the Guild members were safe from harm, they met up at where they were supposed to and smiled as they looked at one another. That was when Natsu looked up into the sky and then went wide-eyed when he saw numerous lightning lacrima surrounding Magnolia Town. The others looked at Natsu confusingly, but then realized what the pink haired mage was looking at and seethed with rage.

"Laxus was planning on electrocuting the people here, with his **Thunder Palace** spell. That can be the only explanation to so many of these lacrima hovering above the town. It wasn't enough that he was planning on making my children fight each other, but he has included such a dangerous maneuver and it needs to be stopped _immediately!"_ Makarov growled as he was getting furious at his grandson for even attempting to do such a thing.

Everyone looked on in shock when they realized that the Master was right. They narrowed their eyes at the thought of Laxus orchestrating such a horrendous display.

Everyone slowly began to strategize, but just then… a newcomer appeared.

* * *

(Inside the Church)

* * *

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"…calm down Laxus."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?"

"We can handle this."

"SHUT UP FREED, YOU'VE NEVER FACED HIM IN BATTLE BEFORE!"

Came the heated argument between the two mages that were currently inside the church. Laxus was now pacing himself as he stomped around, with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I should have known he would arrive sooner than I anticipated. Dammit!" Laxus yelled as he continued his ranting about this misfortune. He was scared out of his mind at the moment and didn't know what to do at this point.

Freed looked at the leader of his group with a frown as he hadn't seen Laxus so scared before. He knew of the prowess the man his leader was so afraid of, which was the reason why he didn't want to perform this task in the first place. However even he didn't think that Naruto would return so soon when they thought he had left for at least a good day or so, upon seeing him depart the Guild earlier.

"All of the runes I had set up in town have been destroyed. I don't know how that's even possible but this is unexpected news. If there are people capable of eliminating my creations then I don't really know what more to say right now. This is _really_ bad." Freed said grimly as he just felt the magic of his removed from his control entirely.

Laxus paled further when he heard this as he began to stomp on the ground even harder than before and started cursing himself loudly.

Meanwhile, Freed felt a huge blow to his pride at what happened to his runes. His hieroglyphic walls were completely rendered useless by some unknown reason and he didn't know what to make of it. Freed thought that his rune walls were impenetrable and this new development was shocking him to the core but he also had Naruto to think about and that scared him to no end.

Laxus was about to yell at his subordinate again before he sensed someone walking inside the church, expecting the worst, he turned around with a pale look on his face. However that slightly changed when he saw that the newcomer was Mystogan. The fellow mage stepped forward with a monotonous expression as he looked over at Laxus and Freed, having seen and heard of what the two were planning on doing to the Guild members.

"You're making a grave mistake here Laxus." Mystogan said calmly as he approached the two mages.

Laxus sat down with his hands planted against his face, not even bothering to answer the man.

Mystogan look at the grandson of Makarov curiously. "I didn't expect to see such a reaction from you Laxus. I wouldn't consider myself that intimidating." The mysterious mage said as he narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on right now.

Laxus looked at him with a glare as he rose up from his crouched position. "I'm not afraid of you! I'm scared of the one coming after me. He won't forgive me for what I've done!" He roared as he started thinking of the torture Naruto would give him for trying to take over the Guild of Fairy Tail.

Everything was ruined for the grandson of Makarov. Laxus thought that by using Evergreen to turn the participants of the Miss Fairy Tail contest to stone, he could remove a lot of the Guild members from the game he had set up. After that, he would use Freed to set up his runes to trap the Guild members and force them to fight one another. Now everything was ruined. Naruto somehow appeared and removed Evergreen from doing her part successfully, Freed's runes were now destroyed and Naruto himself was coming after him.

"I'm doomed." Laxus muttered as his body trembled.

Meanwhile Mystogan was confused by this. He didn't know what was scaring Laxus so much that he was acting this way. Before he could think about it any longer, he felt a strong presence approaching. Turning around quickly, his eyes widened to see Naruto in the flesh as he looked rather dangerous at the moment, showing no sign of emotion which made even the stoic Mystogan flinch away.

Mystogan turned around to see a shivering Laxus who was looking at Naruto approaching him and Freed wasn't faring any better as the man was frozen still.

"I feel so bad for you right now Laxus." Mystogan said before snickering at what was going to happen.

"I KNOW OKAY?" Laxus screamed at the man as he already knew what was coming to him.

Mystogan said nothing in return, but continued to snicker at the upcoming interaction. He turned towards Laxus' partner, Freed who was stepping back from his position.

Naruto walked towards the two mages, not bothering to greet Mystogan who he was currently passing by at the moment. His eyes were ice cold as he stepped forward slowly made his way to Laxus and then grabbed him by the collar before slamming him against the wall with a decisive uppercut. Laxus cried out in pain as a large dent was now formed from the impact. Naruto turned towards Freed and yanked him by the hair, causing the man to scream. He then added chakra to his arms and began using Freed as a lasso before flinging him in the direction of Laxus. Freed flew in a swift motion and was slammed against his leader's stomach as the both of them now shrieked in agony.

Naruto approached them once more and landed a punch to their abdomens making their eyes to go wide and their mouths to open to comical proportions. The two of them now held their stomachs tightly as they now felt major pain in their bodies and couldn't do a thing to retaliate.

Naruto then eyed them viciously. "Now scarface, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't eliminate you?" He asked before turning towards Freed and coldly continuing, "And you, green shit. Why should I give you any better treatment than him?"

Both of the mages flinched at the tone before sweating profusely at the threat being swung at them.

"I gave you a chance to come clean, Laxus. You didn't take to my advice and now…" Naruto said before punching Laxus once more, making the man scream in pain. He stepped back slightly before finishing, "I want answers."

Laxus started coughing loudly as he started to get up groggily from his position. Freed wasn't doing any better as he was currently holding his stomach with both arms to not feel the pain.

Meanwhile, Mystogan was wide-eyed at the display and didn't really know what to do at this point. '_I better remind myself never to anger Naruto-san. That… was brutal_.' He thought to himself before snickering at the interaction between the three mages once more.

Laxus stood up fearfully in front of Naruto. "I… I wanted the Guild to become stronger… that's all." He replied with his head held down, thinking his reasoning was just and pure.

Naruto simply approached the grandson of Makarov and gripped him by the collar before shooting him a look of disgust. "Oh precious _Laxus-heika_ wanted to make the Guild stronger. So tell me _your_ _highness_, you _tried_ to make the Guild stronger by turning them against each other to do so?" He questioned the shivering Laxus, who was currently sputtering something he couldn't hear.

Before Naruto could question Laxus further, he turned around and his expression hardened significantly upon the sight of Freed trying to make an escape. "Oh and where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked as he dropped Laxus to the ground before pulling Freed down by the hair, making him shriek in pain.

The blonde's expression then turned devious, causing everyone to pale. "I admire the color of your hair actually. I really wanted to set up a nice little garden outside my home and I think your hair will do nicely for the grass. What do you say?" Naruto questioned Freed in a dangerously sweet tone as he held the green haired mage's hair tightly.

Freed's eyes widened and immediately began shouting out in protest, but was shut up by a punch to the face as the man went flying against a pillar in the background.

Naruto sighed deeply before he started channeling white magical energy from within as his entire body started to glow. Naruto's eyes morphed into pupiless bright blue which made Laxus fear him even more because just meeting the man's gaze was like having a sword pierce your heart. The magical energy started to resonate as it coated Naruto's very being. The blonde then looked at Laxus with a cold expression, making him shriek as he started stumbling away from the ninja. Naruto wasn't done as he engulfed his fist in the white magical energy and walked towards the terrified Laxus.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Punch of the White Dragon!**" Naruto roared before he vanished into a white vapor and reappeared in front of the grandson of Makarov and punched the man, sending him shooting into the distance, breaking tables, chairs and the wall behind him.

Mystogan was frozen at the magic he just heard. '_White Dragon?_' He thought to himself as he kept his eyes widened the whole time, not wanting to miss a second of what was going on. The man knew that Laxus was needed to be taught a lesson and he would learn it this time, whether he liked it or not.

Meanwhile, Freed was shocked to the core with the magic style that was just used against the leader of his group. The blonde man that was responsible for injuring him so badly without even sweating was insane and the fact that Naruto didn't even use his magic to do so, made Freed pale in fear. However he knew that there was only one way to end this and that way was to _fight_ with the man he was afraid of.

"I will be your opponent!" Freed declared as he slowly got into a stance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the green haired mage and began chuckling. "Don't keep me waiting, _Freed-chan_." He said coolly, to which Freed seethed in rage at the suffix he was allotted.

Freed huffed to regain his composure upon wanting to fight with Naruto. However, now was not the time to think about it. "**Dark Ecriture: Darkness!**" He roared as his body began to change, as the green haired mage inscribed runes onto his himself to turn into a demonic creature.

Naruto was intrigued by this transformation as it reminded him of Mirajane's **Take Over** and so, he readied himself. Freed came rushing at the blonde in fast speeds, only to smash his fist against the ground. Looking around in confusion, Freed felt a sharp pain in his back when he realized that Naruto was standing behind him and had already landed a punch, which was still coated in white energy. The green haired mage coughed up blood suddenly from the attack before he was sent to his knees by the brutal move.

"Come on _Freed-chan_, is that all you've got?" Naruto asked the mage coldly.

Freed fumed at those words, but quickly got up and didn't care if he was injured or not. The green haired mage quickly jumped mid-air as he gathered his magical energy and went charging at the blonde.

"**Darkness Magic: Darkness Flare Bomb!**" Freed roared as he created a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and shot it at Naruto. The resulting bomb created a huge wave of pressure that made debris fly everywhere.

Before Freed could even blink, the leader of his group jumped towards where he had struck Naruto down in rapid speeds and the move had already connected.

"**Lightning Magic: Lightning Explosion!**" Laxus yelled as the man gathered a large amount of lightning in his fist and then punched the ground, engulfing the area he struck in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process.

Laxus huffed loudly as he got up from his crouching position from having delivered that punch. He turned to Freed and smirked, who smiled back as they had finally got the upper hand against Naruto and were sure that he was out of commission by those powerful blasts.

However, Mystogan couldn't sit idly by while the two mages performed such dirty tactics and so he rushed over to their direction to face off Laxus and his subordinate.

"You are making a really grave mistake. I didn't think that Master would forgive you for harming everyone but to resort to such tactics towards Naruto-san, there is no chance for forgiveness." Mystogan said after approaching the two mages with a dangerous look on his face.

The two men blinked before laughing loudly, causing Mystogan rather confused about the whole deal.

Laxus halted his laughter as a smirk emerged on his face. "Naruto-san may be strong, but our combine efforts showed us that he can be defeated. Now that Naruto-san is out of the picture, I'll take over the Guild as I originally intended." He said arrogantly before getting into a stance, while his partner Freed snickered slightly and nodded in agreement.

Mystogan was getting angrier by the second after he heard those words and quickly took out his **Magic Staves** and slammed them on the ground, making a loud cloud of smoke appear around him. He began to analyze the situation seeing as Laxus was almost on his level and the fact that Freed was here as well, made it an even tougher decision to think about. He quickly thought of a plan to fight but didn't even realize that he was too late when he saw Freed rushing towards him and Laxus right behind him. The mage rapidly made a defensive formation with his arms crossed in front of his face, awaiting a formidable blast to strike him.

…however, it never came.

When Mystogan removed his arms, his eyes widened when he saw Laxus and Freed both coughing up blood as they were on their knees with their mouths gasping for breath. It was then he saw Naruto behind the two mages, holding their heads together before slamming them against each other. Laxus and Freed screamed in pain as they held their craniums, trying to reduce the pain. Mystogan now gathered his staves and set them back in their straps and waited for what was going to happen next.

"You really thought that your attempts could actually harm me?" Naruto asked them coldly as he looked at both mages with a venomous expression.

The men in question went wide-eyed and began sweating profusely, as the sweat started rolling down their faces and then mixing with the blood forming at the corner of their mouths.

Naruto grabbed Freed and threw him slightly upwards before he rotated in mid-air and slammed his chest with a round house kick, sending him shooting against the ground below. Freed's eyes bulged out of their sockets before they closed shut, resulting in the man to be completely rendered unconscious. Naruto then turned towards Laxus who was literally _whimpering_, awaiting the final blow, just like his partner before him. Naruto then punched Laxus once more in the ribs, making him scream loudly in pain before Naruto slammed his face against the ground making him shriek louder.

Naruto then grabbed Laxus and sat him down on the floor before looking at him intently. "Now scarface, would you mind telling me what your damn problem is? There is _never_ going to be a time when you will ever hope to defeat me in battle. You want to make the Guild stronger, in this manner? I noticed that look in your eyes the first time I saw you and honestly thought you could change for the better. It's hard to believe _you're_ the grandson of Makarov, the man I hold so much respect for." He explained emotionlessly, to which Laxus' entire body started twitching from the comment as tears escaped the man's eyes.

Laxus then broke down crying as he couldn't believe what he had done. "I don't know what my problem is…." He weakly muttered and looked up at Naruto before weakly continuing, "Ji-ji will never forgive me for what I've done and neither will the Guild members. I tried thinking during the Phantom Lord attack that I was getting soft with emotions, thinking that I needed help from the other Guild members. Then I realized that you were strong and didn't mind their help. _I wanted to know why_."

Naruto sighed in relief at those words, knowing that the man was finally beginning to understand what he was talking about. This was the Laxus he wanted to see. This was the grandson of Makarov he wanted to meet. The blonde held no hardened expressions as they simply turned to sympathy now.

Laxus banged the ground with his fists before shrieking as the pain consumed him. "I-I don't know what to do!" He shouted as tears began flowing loosely from his eyes.

Naruto smiled at the once arrogant fool of Fairy Tail as the man was no longer that person. He slowly patted Laxus on the shoulder, causing the man to wince as pain was still felt in every fiber of his body.

The blonde quickly removed his hand from Laxus. "You are capable of change because of what you just said. All it took was for me to beat it out of you to hear it for myself. Fairy Tail is strong because of its members working together and because it is like a family. Your methods will only get you killed in battle because of your arrogant thinking. I will talk to ji-ji and I'm sure he'll listen to what I have to say." Naruto told the man with a warm tone, showing that he meant every word.

Laxus turned towards his fellow mage. "W-why are you doing this for me?" He weakly mumbled as he held a look of disbelief on his face.

Naruto chuckled as he sat down beside the man, looking up at the ceiling above them. "I am telling you this because you aren't evil, Laxus. You don't need to be the arrogant trash you portray yourself to be so if you can promise me that you will not resort to this crap ever again, I'll forgive you." He said while his eyes were still set on the ceiling, not noticing the crying Laxus as he heard this.

Laxus' expressions turned to only softness and regret before declaring, "I… promise Naruto-san. I see now that what I did was for the Guild, even if it was in my own twisted way but it was a wrong approach from the start. I swear on my life that I won't be this person any longer."

The grandson of Makarov smiled weakly and then felt sharp pains in his body rushing back to the surface, and then dropped to the floor unconscious with his smile intact.

Naruto turned around when he heard this and formed a smile on his face. He realized that the battle had taken a toll out of Laxus and chuckled at the sight of the arrogant man that wanted to do what he was planning, had now promised himself never to do it again. Naruto knew that the man wasn't lying because he could have sensed the lie from the start. He looked over at a stunned Mystogan and chuckled as he got up and extended his hand towards the man as they greeted each other in a handshake.

"Let's get these two to the medical wing. They deserve some good rest." Naruto told Mystogan with a smile on his face as he looked over at the two unconscious mages.

Mystogan chuckled in return and gave him a nod. The both of them then picked up the two mages and then proceeded with walking outside of the church. They looked back at the destroyed inside and sighed sadly before looking forward once more and heading towards the medical wing to get Laxus and Freed treated.

* * *

(With the Guild members)

* * *

The newcomer was a tall man whose upper body is covered in a dark fitting cloth which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of his face was obscured by a metal visor and he donned a pair of extremely baggy pants.

"Bickslow…" Cana breathed out with a frown as she looked over at the man.

"Hahahaha, my dolls will destroy you all!" The man now known as Bickslow yelled as he called forth miniature doll like creatures into the plane, which were now floating in mid-air around him.

The three kunoichi blinked twice upon registering what the man had said before they fell to the group, rolling around in laughter. They wiped the tears that formed in their eyes from their laughter before looking at the confused Bickslow in amusement.

Kushina immediately formed a smirk on her face before innocently asking, "You like playing with dolls…?"

The redhead then tilted her head in a cute manner before laughing once more at the man. Mikoto placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder and started laughing along with her, as the scene before them was absolutely hilarious.

Bickslow's expression hardened at those words. "What's so funny?! That blonde Naruto-baka won't be able to save you from my beauties!" He roared as he glared at the kunoichi for their comments.

What the foolish individual didn't notice was the air around him suddenly getting heavier, as Kushina and Mikoto immediately halted their laughter. Haku was seething at the way the man talked about the love of her life while Kushina and Mikoto were ready to tear the man apart saying such nonsense about Naruto. The girls shared a look and shot each other a nod as they got into their separate stance.

Erza and Mirajane were about to intervene and beat Bickslow for his comment, but seeing how the three kunoichi were acting at the moment, they didn't want to get in their way.

Kushina and Mikoto quickly engulfed their fists in chakra as they looked at Bickslow dangerously. "For saying that about Naruto-kun…" Kushina said slowly as she clenched her fist as tightly as she could, while her best friend nodded as the duo's rage rose to a vicious level.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

The two kunoichi quickly rushed towards the man with their fists extended as Kushina punched Bickslow's chest while Mikoto smashed him with a punch of her own against the man's back. The mage in question was quickly sent shooting down to the ground, screaming in pain.

The duo weren't done, not by a long shot. They quickly held the man up before throwing him in mid-air as they turned towards Haku who understood what to do. The Ice Princess drew a senbon needle and shot it at the man, as he was slowly falling down. It connected with Bickslow, sending him face first into the ground, rendered unconscious, as the dolls that floated around him fell lifeless. Haku removed the needle from the man before turning around towards the others with an annoyed expression.

"What a weakling." Haku spat, to which made Kushina and Mikoto chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Anyone that would even consider to sputter such nonsense about _their_ Naruto-kun will pay dearly. The kunoichi trio then proceeded with their walk towards the others, who currently had no words to say to them right now.

Makarov and Jiraiya chuckled at the words while the other men shivered in fear, now knowing that if they were to ever insult Naruto, they would suffer the same fate. However remembering the blonde, they paled in fear. They realized that if the three kunoichi wouldn't beat them up, then they would have to face the wrath of Naruto himself and that was simply suicidal. They simply shuddered at the thought.

Erza and Mirajane giggled at the way the three kunoichi had beaten Bickslow and walked towards them with a smile. They were thinking more about the blonde as it was but they knew that the three kunoichi were always going to be there for him first and that made them frown. '_How can Naruto-kun decide between them, even if he doesn't accept us? We need to find out._' Both of them thought to themselves before quickly talking to the girls about their victory.

What they didn't know was once again, the blonde had thought of this beforehand and so had the three kunoichi. It was only a matter of time now.

Now the others had another thing on their mind. The surrounding lightning lacrima that were crowding over the town of Magnolia. They had to think of something to stop this madness and so they started to formulate a plan to overcome this obstacle. Naruto had entrusted them to fix this while he dealt with Laxus and that was they were going to do.

"We will be attacking the lacrima with our attacks and no doubt, they will strike back as they would be linked to the opposing user that destroyed it." Makarov said to the group before everyone turned around to see Kushina gasping loudly.

The redhead quickly formed a grin on her face as she nodded. "Let's make our attacks on the lacrima right now and I'll handle everything else!" Kushina declared as she looked at the group.

Everyone was thinking what strategy the redhead had to overcome the backlash of the counterattack the lacrima would shoot off at them but didn't really want to question her at this moment. They nodded before getting into their positions and started to gather their energies to make their necessary moves.

The ground around Jiraiya started to shift as the toad sage started to formulate hand signs. "**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" He yelled as the dirt from the ground rose and took the form of a dragon and went launching at one of the lacrima above.

"**Fire Style: Great Flames of Destruction Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared as she completed her set of hand signs, before enormous amounts of fire escaped her mouth and went rushing towards the direction of her targeted lacrima.

Haku started to furiously run through hand signs before shouting, "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gather water from the air and surrounding elements, forming needles and aimed them at the direction of the lacrima.

Gray looked up at the lacrima above and gathered his magical energy. "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" He shouted as ice formed the shape of a lance and launched up in the air where the attacks would then strike.

Cana pulled out a deck of cards before drawing on a select few. "**Card Magic: Shuriken Cards!**" The card mage screamed before throwing multiple cards as projectiles at the floating lacrima.

Alzack pulled out his guns before shouting, "**Guns Magic: Spark Shot!**" as he began shooting multiple shots in succession towards the lacrima he was aiming for.

"**Requip: The Gunner!**" Bisca yelled as a light enveloped her hands. After the light dimmed, a long rifle appeared in her hands back and lined up her shots. "**Guns Magic: Homing Shot!**" She exclaimed, as her shots aimed for the lacrima above.

Natsu quickly gathered his magical energy from within before shouting, "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Roar!**" as he then proceeded to release a large quantity of flames from his mouth towards the floating lacrima.

"**Water Magic: Water Slicer!**" Juvia cried as she created a single wave of multiple blades that resembled scythes which were then sent as projectiles aiming towards the lacrima in the sky.

Gajeel gathered his energy and then looked up at his designated lacrima before yelling, "**Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Dragon's Roar!"** to which a large volume of the iron blast went shooting upwards.

"**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!**" Erza whispered as a bright light passed through her and she was now wearing a new dark red armor. She then looked upwards before yelling, "**Fire Magic: Flame Slash!**" as she gathered flames around her sword and rapidly made a clean swipe on upwards lacrima.

...the attacks all struck at the same time and now it was for the moment of truth. The lacrima shattered in the sky as lightning was forming from the lacrima and was about to come raining down on each and every one of the mages that attacked it.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release!**" Kushina shouted before slamming her hands on the ground and a mystical layer of five colors formed around everyone.

The lightning came shooting down and was then absorbed into the barrier that the redhead had created, much to their relief. The lightning kept rushing down but it was of no use, the Fuinjutsu release was way too strong for that lightning to even harm a speck of dirt at this point. Once it was all over, Kushina deactivated the barrier and turned to the others and smirked.

"Well what'd I tell ya, dattebane!?" Kushina asked before giggling slightly.

Everyone chuckled at the woman's antics and nodded happily before turning around and walking back to the Guild, according to Makarov, that was the best solution. They sighed in relief at the sight and then realized that there was nothing else to do, so they left the area.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

Everyone walked inside where they saw Naruto and Mystogan sitting in the lounge, sweatdropping slightly upon seeing the two at so much ease before approaching them. Naruto saw the Guild members walking towards himself and Mystogan before smiling as he got up.

Haku, Kushina and Mikoto approached Naruto for a hug, only to get poked on the forehead. The trio pouted cutely at the denial, making the blonde laugh warmly before giving them each a kiss instead, instantly lighting up their mood. Mirajane and Erza frowned at the display as they wanted to become that close to the blonde as well, which Naruto caught and then smiled inwardly.

'_I just need some time for you two to become someone special to me as well. I am only doing this so I don't make a mistake rushing into things. After all, I never want to harm you girls_.' Naruto thought to himself before looking at the Master of Fairy Tail approach him.

Makarov eyed the blonde in concern. "So what happened to my grandson, Naruto-kun?" He asked in a soft tone.

Naruto simply held a smile on his face, knowing the reaction he would receive. "He's in the medical wing but before you go to visit him, there's something you need to know. Laxus isn't really all that bad, he was just confused. He has sworn that he would never do anything of the sort ever again and I believe him because I could sense if he was trying to pull a fast one. Don't act too brashly towards scarface." He explained thoroughly before taking a deep sigh and smiling once more.

The others were confused as hell. Laxus was the one who had ruined everything and had been the one to try and make them harm each other in battle. Well seeing as the man's plans failed due to Naruto interfering, they could slightly understand Naruto's point. However they still would keep a close eye on Laxus to see if he had truly changed.

Makarov looked on in shock before asking, "H-he promised this?"

Naruto chuckled and gave the man a nod making him more shocked than before. Makarov sobbed softly now knowing that his grandson wouldn't be so against the other Guild members anymore and he had only Naruto to thank for it all. Makarov quickly hugged Naruto with thanks and the blonde happily waved him off, stating that it was the least he could do. They all went to visit Laxus and Freed at the medical wing a short while later and were surprised when Laxus bowed in front of all of them in forgiveness. The Guild members were really shocked, but knew that the man meant every word and so they did forgive him. However, they stated to the grandson of Makarov that he would have to earn their respect.

Laxus couldn't ask for anything more and stepped back into the bed with a smile before looking at his grandfather. Naruto smiled brightly as he watched Makarov and his grandson share a heartfelt hug and knew that Laxus was truly going to follow with his words.

"Everyone I suggest you all get ready as there is the festival tonight!" Makarov exclaimed happily with his grandson by his side.

They all cheered in agreement before rushing back to their homes, so they could prepare themselves for the Fantasia Parade.

* * *

(A few hours later)

* * *

The streets of Magnolia Town were filled with a gathered crowd as the festival of Fairy Tail was commencing, or in other terms, The Fantasia Parade. Laxus and Freed still had on their bandages, but participated in the event as well.

Erza and Mirajane were using a combination move. The redhead used her **Requip** magic to change into her **Adamantine Armor**, while Mirajane used her **Take Over: Satan Soul** as the both of them then began to pose off for the crowd. They changed back and then waved at the people, making them cheer in agreement. Their float was simple yet elegant, as it was based off on pictures of swords and the Fairy Tail logo on the background.

Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Gray and Happy shared one float which was based off in a flames and ice depiction. Natsu used his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** to shoot fireballs in the sky and Gray used his **Ice-Make** to freeze them in mid-air. Lucy called on her **Celestial Spirits** to perform a cheer routine and Lisanna used her **Animal Soul** magic to transform into a bird. Happy simply floated around among this happening and the whole crowd was nodding happily.

Elfman, Gajeel, Alzack and Bisca had another float which was modernly designed in pictures of guns, and _FAIRY TAIL IS A MAN_ written all over the float, which made the crowd sweatdrop. Elfman used his **Full-Body Take Over** to transform into a beast, Gajeel used his **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic** to shoot an extended fist into the sky while Alzack and Bisca were performing their **Gun Magic** to shoot coins in the air. The crowd was really enjoying themselves at seeing everything so far.

Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were on their float with a thunder design logo on the background. Laxus used his **Lightning Magic** to form sparks of lightning in his fingertips, Bickslow called upon his dolls to float around in mid-air, Evergreen simply posed for the crowd while Freed used his **Dark Ecriture: Darkness **to transform himself into a beast before changing back a few minutes later. Everyone smiled and nodded eagerly to see more of the floats.

Jiraiya and Shiho had their own float, in the Sorcerer Weekly's design and simply smiled at everyone that had gathered. Jiraiya used his **Ninja Art: Needle Jizo** to encase himself in needles which impressed everyone. Shiho just waved at the group and they all waved back.

Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were standing on their customized ninja float which they designed. Their float had pictures of kunais, shurikens and senbon needles on it. Kushina was using her **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **in combination to Mikoto performing the **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu** to form a hissing steam in the area, upon the collision of the dragons which made everyone cheer. Haku used her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai to form ice crystals and threw them upwards, to which Naruto destroyed them with his **Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu** as the move resulted in glitter forming all around them, much to everyone's approval.

Finally, Makarov was in his own float, grinning happily while looking over at the crowd who at this point were cheering at the top of their lungs. He simply danced around, making everyone joyously laugh as they also began to dance along with the old man from their spots.

_The night was upon them and so the Guild members returned to their homes for a well deserved rest, after enjoying themselves at the Fantasia Parade._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep, the chapter's done! Hopefully it worked out well for you guys. **

**I know what you all are thinking. That was the Fighting Festival Arc, right? Indeed it was, but this chapter was a duo major arc. One for the recovery of Naruto and two… the Fighting Festival. **

**NOTICE: I replied to everyone that I could and hopefully, you guys have received my replies to your reviews via PM. **

**Guests however, I could not provide the same thing. I have generic things to say since these reviews mostly revolved around the same thing. '**_**Why wasn't Naruto given the canon DS moves?**_**' Because… I didn't want him to receive them. '**_**They were cooler!**_**' Once again… I don't really care much for that. I didn't make Naruto learn under Timaeus, the Leader of the White Dragons… only to learn moves that a fool knows in the canon. Sorry, but it is never happening. Naruto has his own unique moves and he's damn proud of them. He might learn more in the future, but they will all be original stuff. **

'_**Doesn't Fighting Festival come after Tower of Heaven!?**_**' …I need a big remainder for that.**

**BIG REMINDER: NO I won't have every little thing in the Fairy Tail series in my work, as you have seen from the chapters before. If I wanted to bend into the wills of the canon… I would stop writing and simply watch the anime. No I will not follow every single detail, but will choose what I want to bring into the story from the plotline of the Fairy Tail series, or what not to bring into it. Therefore, I chose to have the Fighting Festival Arc before the Tower of Heaven, because I felt it works better this way.**

'_**Naruto and the girls are too loving towards each other'**_** ….*insert sigh* Yes, yes they are. This is an Adventure/Romance fanfiction and the fact that the progression towards the relationship is at full bloom, there is no reason why they **_**shouldn't**_** act this way towards one another. This is everything that Naruto and the three kunoichi wanted so yes… they are looking at each other with love. Think of it from **_**both**_** sides of the genders and you'll understand why I am making them act this way. Mushy with girls when Naruto had his traumatizing experience is absolutely given as well, you know better. Just think about it with the point of view of both genders. Why I bother explaining this part is beyond me, but I honestly care for you guys I guess.**

**Getting back to the previous matters, Laxus is now finally a changed man. Therefore, so you have your answers to why I even gave the Fighting Festival Arc of the series a chance to be in my story. Laxus was changing from the moment Naruto arrived at Fairy Tail. He's generally a confused person in the beginning and his mind wanders in several directions, in arrogance that is. **_**That was in the start of the story.**_** In the Phantom invasion, Laxus started to feel something different, but he didn't know what it was. He turned back to his old self and needed one final push to be on his ways to turning a new leaf. **_**That's just what happened with this chapter. THUS why the arc was necessary**_**. If you say that he was bashed, I'm simply not going to reply to that because I have given my reasons for the chapter already. I don't really have to explain myself for a mere rant, when you have everything you need to know.**

**The part about the runes getting crushed by the chakra punches is quite simple. Magic knows no value to chakra and this works well for Naruto and the group. I will not get into any sort of debates on whether or not this is a 'true or not' case, because I simply made it to be. **_**That's the way it is and that's always the way it will remain.**_

**Moving on with a sigh, I proceed with telling everyone the good news that came from this chapter. Naruto is finally his old self again and that is absolutely perfect! He has understood what his sensei wanted for him and he WILL make him proud and you'll see all about that later on in the story. That and the fact that my first story has crossed the 200,000 words boundary and will only continue to grow! I'm really happy about that!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	20. Meeting the Ace

**Now I present to you all the 20****th**** chapter of the story. I thank everyone for reviewing and being so cool with the previous chapters. I've replied to everyone that I could for the past reviews so I am happy about that. _Do take the time to read the Author's Notes as well._ Now my favourite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

After an eventful night of the festival, it was morning time at the household. Naruto woke up smiling as he got ready to start the day. After taking a shower, he changed his clothes and then stepped downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

Jiraiya was the only one awake at the time and so, the blonde greeted the man before the two of them started on breakfast. It took the three kunoichi around 20 minutes before they walked downstairs and smiled upon smelling the delicious aroma the food was emitting in the room. They greeted their Naruto with a peck on the lips, making him smile lovingly. The girls were absolutely delighted to see the young man perfectly fine now because they had felt the heartbreak the past few days. It wasn't until yesterday that they saw the hope in their man's eyes and smiled tearfully, knowing that Naruto is doing just fine now. Jiraiya grinned at his former apprentice as he was really proud of the young man, who was back to normal again.

The group formed a smile on their face as they proceeded with sitting down on the table where they served themselves up some breakfast.

Naruto turned towards the others. "I'm going to be talking to ji-ji about the clan compound and its location to where it will be built. I will also be taking an S-class job today so don't wait up for me." He said in a serious tone, to which the others nodded in agreement.

After eating, Naruto washed his plate and kissed the girls before leaving the household. The blonde then rushed towards the Guild where he would meet up at Makarov's office to discuss the further plans. After pacing himself in a considerate momentum, Naruto arrived outside the office and then stepped inside. He smiled upon looking at the happy Makarov as he approached him.

"So Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" Makarov asked as he gestured for the young man to sit down.

Naruto smiled as he got comfortable in a chair. "Ji-ji, I want to discuss about the clan compound that the council said I was given an okay to start building." He answered in a serious tone as he knew just how important this discussion was.

Makarov gave a quick nod as he began to search through some papers in his desk drawer. Triumphant as he found the correct folder, The Master opened it up and started to read its contents. He hummed as he skimmed through the document and then finally closed the folder with a smile on his face.

The old man then handed it over to Naruto, who was patiently waiting for a reply. "Naruto-kun, that folder details all of the information you need about the compound and where you can build it. There are three choices. The first is that you build the compound on either the left side or the right side the Guild itself walls, to show the compound prominently. The second is that you build it within the walls of Magnolia Town and the final choice is if you build it, on the outskirts of Magnolia." He explained before taking a deep breath and then leaning back in his seat.

Naruto nodded graciously with a smile and began overviewing the files within the folder. The blonde spent a good 10 minutes reading everything in great detail and then rereading it. There was much to think about the compound and so many different ways he could go about the whole operation. He smiled as he glanced at the files once more before placing them on the table.

The young man then looked at the Master intently. "I guess it is best if we decide to build the compound the right side of the Guild. I can have my shadow clones ready for construction so we wouldn't really need to do much for the workers except for hiring a constructor to give my clones the orders. We also need an interior designer that can work on the inside of the compound. I think my clones can handle the rest." He replied before leaning back on the chair with a smile.

Makarov quickly nodded as he heard what the blonde had to say. "That sounds perfect to me Naruto-kun. I can call for a constructor and the interior designer. What's left is the cost of the construction for the compound." He said with a smile of his own.

The whiskered blonde took a deep breath and thought about it for a while. "There really isn't much to worry about the cost of the compound as I think I can handle that. The most that the compound will cost is for the constructor, materials, equipment and the designer. I can easily pay for that because I have the necessary money for it. I will have to take up on a few missions to pay for the furniture that I want to set up but that can wait until the compound is built so there is really nothing to worry about on that matter." He explained before grinning at the chance to build the compound now.

Makarov chuckled with a nod as he took the folder and placed it back within the desk drawer. "I think it is all cleared up then. I will call the constructor to look over the design you wish to make for the compound and that's all there will be required really. After that, the interior designer will show up." He said warmly.

Seeing as there was nothing left to discuss, the White Dragon Slayer thanked the Master for the talk and then shook his hand before leaving with a bright smile on his face. Makarov grinned seeing the happy young man and then began to turn back towards his other paperwork and sighed sadly.

Leaving the office, Naruto walked towards the S-class bulletin board on the upstairs portion of the Guild. He glanced over at the board upon approaching it and hummed as he picked out a mission that he wanted to take care of. Grinning as he found one that he was looking for, Naruto took the pin off holding the mission statement together and then held it in his hands.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Job rank:** S-class

**Location:** Arataharu Town.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station towards Bara Town and then walking along the path outside, towards Arataharu Town. (No train stations at Arataharu)

**Details:** There have been a group of animal attacks on the villagers every night for the past 3 weeks. The targets have been entirely drained of blood and have teeth mark on them. These markings are unnatural and unlike anything the townspeople have ever seen before. Please contact Mari at the town square office so she can redirect you. We request your help to save the people of our town.

**Reward:** 7,500,000 Jewels

* * *

"Well the pay from this job can easily help out with the building of the compound. I'll just have to take a few more so we don't really have to worry much about the furniture either." Naruto said to himself with a smile before heading downstairs to get the statement signed off by Mirajane.

Walking downstairs, Naruto noticed a couple of the Guild mates smiling at him which he warmly shared as he continued with his walk. At the corner of the bar, he noticed Mirajane fixing up some drinks and quickly headed towards her.

The silverette perked up upon seeing the blonde. "Good morning Naruto-kun!" She chirped cheerfully while waving at him.

Naruto smiled at the female mage. "Good morning Mira-chan, I have a mission statement I want you to sign off." He said warmly as he handed the paper over to the silverette.

Mirajane quickly took a glance at the mission statement and immediately got a little tense which Naruto noticed as he looked at the girl with confusion.

The young woman signed off the paper before noticing the look the blonde had and sighed sadly. "N-Naruto-kun be careful." She weakly mumbled at the thought of her crush getting hurt.

Naruto laughed while Mirajane blushed in embarrassment and huffed cutely. The blonde smiled at the concerned girl, knowing that she had been feelings for him. He was really intrigued by her and knew that she seemed truly special in his eyes.

The young man gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine Mira-chan so don't worry. I'll see you later!" He said while his smile remained intact before turning around and walking towards the exit.

Mirajane placed a hand over her chest and smiled softly as she looked at the retreating Naruto. '_I know you will be careful and that you're much stronger than what that mission needs, but I can't help but worry about you Naruto-kun_.' She thought to herself as a small blush appeared on her cheeks of thinking more about the blonde.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

The young man was now currently roaming the streets of Magnolia Town. He realized that he was still wearing his casual clothing and wanted to change into the new clothes that he got custom made from the clothing store a while back. Nodding, the blonde turned towards the direction of his home.

After a short walk, Naruto approached the main door of the household and then unlocked the door before stepping inside. Closing the door behind him, Naruto walked inside and towards the staircase before noticing Mikoto sitting in the lounge. He then headed in her direction and approached her with a smile. He leaned down before giving her a kiss, which successfully made the blackette smile brightly at him.

Naruto turned around before asking, "Where are the others Miko-chan?"

The blonde was rather confused at the sight since he figured that Kushina and Haku would never leave the blackette alone. They were like sisters and always stuck with each other so the thought did pique Naruto's interest.

Mikoto smiled as she gave a nod before answering, "Erza-chan came to the household shortly after your departure to the Guild. She wanted to look for some new armors and asked us if we wanted to go along with her. I just wanted to relax at home so I stood behind, while Kushina-chan and Haku-chan chose to go with her. Jiraiya left 20 minutes ago as he wanted to go with Shiho-san for their spy network thing."

Naruto smiled in return at the explanation before giving the female Uchiha a nod of understanding. The young man then walked towards the kitchen to grab himself some water.

Meanwhile, Mikoto squirmed in her seat. '_That and I knew you would come back because you didn't have your battle outfit with you, Naruto-kun. There's no way I'm missing out on my chance with you_.' She thought to herself as a raging pink hue rushed to her cheeks.

Naruto walked back towards the lounge and looked over at the blackette. "Well Miko-chan I am going off for the mission I just got signed off by Mira-chan. When the others return home, you can let them know that I'll be arriving sometime late night or tomorrow morning. I'm going upstairs to change into my customized battle suit so I can depart for my mission." He explained warmly before walking up towards the staircase of the household and heading up to his room.

'_DON'T WASTE YOUR CHANCE BAKA!_' Mikoto's subconscious raged in her mind, causing the blackette to blush heavily before huffing and rushing off after the young man.

Upon entering his bedroom, Naruto was about to close the door behind him when he felt something stopping him from doing so. The action made the blonde rather confused so he turned around to see what the matter was. It was there, he saw Mikoto with her foot blocking the door from closing. Naruto smiled as he saw the blackette not looking in his direction and his instincts told him what was wrong.

Naruto slowly walked towards the female Uchiha and placed a hand on her cheek, causing the woman to face him. Mikoto blushed heavily as she began to look Naruto deep in the eyes before slowly moving her lips towards his and meeting them in a delicate kiss.

The blonde smiled as he pulled away from the blackette and looked at her fondly. "Now will you please tell me what is going on, Miko-chan? You know you have nothing to hide from me. You can tell me." He said warmly as his eye contact remained fixed on the woman.

Mikoto's eyes moistened as she looked at the young man. "W-will you ever love me, Naruto-kun?" She asked shakily as her throat hitched at the thought.

"You are worried that I won't love you?" Naruto asked in return as he continued to look intently at his gorgeous woman, who nodded weakly in return.

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around the blackette and started to rub her back soothingly. "I know you must be feeling this way because of what happened between Haku-chan and I, right?" The blonde asked and smiled softly as he felt Mikoto nodding into his chest.

The young man kissed the top of his woman's head gently before affectionately whispering, "Please don't think that I purposely left you alone because it's not in me to do so. You are so beautiful and wonderful in my eyes Miko-chan, that I can't even begin to express myself. You have done so much for me in my past and care for me so much and I always thanked you for that."

Mikoto sniffled into the blonde's chest and began mumbling things that he couldn't hear. She slowly brought her arms around her man and embraced him tightly, to which the duo stayed in that position for a short while.

Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled away from their hug. "I saw the heartache you felt when I had that traumatizing experience in the mindscape and I can feel how much you care for me, Miko-chan. It's not one sided you know because I truly and undeniably care for you as well. That is why I even applied for that clan status in the first place. I feel so strongly for you my _Fiery Ruby_. Please don't feel this way." He said softly and then looked at the blackette with a delicate expression.

Mikoto didn't say a word to the young man, but simply stared at his deep blue eyes as her own eyes started watering. The female Uchiha then leaned forward and quickly locked her lips with Naruto as the blonde smiled as he deepened it.

Mikoto smiled tenderly at the blonde as she slowly pulled away from him. "I… I always felt close to you as well, Naruto-kun. _Always_. I will do anything to make you happy and that is a promise of a lifetime. I just felt jealous when Haku-chan got to you before I did because I knew you the longest. My heart soared with happiness when you told us about the clan status and chose to be with us, just for our happiness. But… but when I saw you like that during the mindscape incident, I felt as if my heart cracked and I didn't know what to do. I-I know what I feel Naruto-kun and there is nothing stopping me now…" She said before sniffling again.

The female Uchiha then looked deep into her man's eyes as she tearfully concluded, "I love you with all my heart Naruto-kun."

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON SCENE!

* * *

Naruto's eyes softened at those words and stared at Mikoto before reeling her in for a passionate kiss. The female Uchiha moaned happily into her lip lock as she held her blonde tightly and eased into him before she hungrily started kissing back. Mikoto had to! She had to because she loved Naruto and didn't want this chance to escape from her.

Naruto didn't care if he had to go on his mission soon because he held his loving blackette in his arms right now. He quickly grabbed Mikoto and pushed her against the wall as he continued to make out with her with the utmost desire. The female Uchiha mentally cheered as she got her shot and moaned further when Naruto started massaging her back.

Naruto pulled back slightly before looking Mikoto deep in the eyes. "I love you too Miko-chan, for quite a while now. Like I said, this wasn't one sided because I irrefutably feel the same way that you do. I love you, my gorgeous _Fiery Ruby_." He answered sincerely before brushing his lips against his woman's heatedly.

Tears rolled down Mikoto's cheeks as she heard Naruto speak. '_N-Naruto-kun… loves me too?_' She thought to herself before a raging passion within her rushed to the surface.

The female Uchiha quickly deepened the kiss and started trailing her fingers through her lover's amazing golden locks. Meanwhile, Naruto held his blackette tightly as his lips conquered hers while she was still against the wall. Mikoto whimpered in pleasure as heat slowly spread throughout her whole body.

Naruto slowly started to caress Mikoto's amazing curvy hips, while the woman in question moaned cutely at the action. The two lovers quickly engaged in a vicious tongue battle in which Naruto's tongue easily overcame his partner's. Naruto then separated from the kiss, with Mikoto immediately pouting as her man's lips no longer brushed against her own.

It was then Mikoto saw the intensity in Naruto's eyes and she shivered with excitement. '_This is amazing! Come on Naruto-kun make the woman who loves you, yours. Make me yours!_' The female Uchiha thought to herself with a heated blush before moaning happily as the blonde forced his tongue down her throat once more.

As Naruto continued to make out with his woman, he easily lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Mikoto moaned into her lover's mouth as the blonde caressed her ass while she quickly started running her hands through his hair. Naruto squeezed his blackette's rear tightly before further kissing her with a passion as she remained against the wall. He slowly separated from their lip lock before smiling fondly at his woman and kissed her on the forehead. Mikoto blushed at the action and her cheeks remained the same color as the blonde carried her over to the bed and placed her on it.

The female Uchiha then watched Naruto seductively crawl towards her and that made her quiver with exhilaration. As Mikoto was full on high at this passionate engagement, she quickly activated her **Sharingan** so this moment would be engraved into her memories forever.

Naruto looked on at his woman's dojutsu before sultrily whispering, "Ara ara, my sweet little Miko-chan is spicing things up. _I like it_."

Mikoto shivered at the tone as her blush came back full force. However, she was more aroused than ever by her lover and quickly charged towards him and started kissing him with a passion. Naruto held his women tightly before pushing her down on the bed as he started forcing his tongue down her throat again. Mikoto's hands slowly started rubbing against Naruto's growing crotch and that didn't help the blush she had on her face one bit.

The female Uchiha was in ecstasy at the moment, but quickly pulled back from the kiss and began undressing herself. Naruto smiled as he stopped the blackette and began to remove her dress, to which she grinned happily and let her man do it for her. Mikoto started rubbing the young man's strong chest in a loving manner, but moaned as she felt herself get freed from her clothing.

As soon as she realized her top was fully removed from play, the female Uchiha blushed heavily as her breasts were on full display. Naruto kissed Mikoto's adorable nose, which caused the woman to giggle before giving him a slow nod, showing that she wasn't shy around him now.

Naruto smiled, but his expression turned to a look of desire as he viewed Mikoto's amazing body and her beautiful mounds. The blonde smirked before grabbing onto the blackette's lower back and then burying his face into her magnificent chest. Mikoto quivered at the feeling and moaned as her lover kissed his way down her cleavage and over to her left mound. Naruto started kissing the female Uchiha's breast before lightly nibbling on the nipple.

Mikoto simply closed her eyes while this happened. "Ohh Naruto-kun that feels so good." She moaned before shivering in pleasure as the blonde started sucking and tweaking her nipples.

Naruto kept working his magic before pulling away and then crashing his lips with Mikoto's, to which the duo began making out with each other. Naruto's hands quickly squeezed and massaged his lover's breasts, who moaned even louder at the sensation she was now feeling. Mikoto cupped her mounds and Naruto smiled at her before sucking on the beautiful orbs once more. The female Uchiha arched her back and began playfully running through her lover's hair while moaning into his amazing touch.

"More Naruto-kun… more." Mikoto whispered and internally grinned as she knew Naruto was as into this as she was.

Naruto smiled as he squeezed the female Uchiha's breasts before saying, "These are mine, Miko-chan."

Mikoto moaned adorably and nodded her head in agreement, causing her lover to grin in return. Naruto quickly licked the woman's mounds while his hands trailed down her body which made Mikoto whimper into the sensation. Just as soon as the blonde's right hand reached the female Uchiha's lower region, a loud moan escaped her mouth when she felt her man rubbing on her crotch.

Naruto looked on as Mikoto's dojutsu started blazing into his actions and smirked as the blackette pushed him down on the bed. The blonde grinned as he easily reversed the position with intense eyes, causing his partner to shiver as her moans filled the room again as they kissed passionately.

Mikoto quickly got up and began taking off her pants and Naruto began to undress himself as well. The female Uchiha looked at her lover and her eyes widened as they made contact with the blonde's hardness. Mikoto's **Sharingan** was on full heat right now as the tomoes ran wild, while a trickle of blood escaped her nose.

Naruto smirked at the sight of his love. "Does my sweet little Miko-chan like what she sees?" He seductively asked before chuckling as Mikoto began to nod fervently with a heated blush.

Naruto grinned as he hugged the female Uchiha tightly before whispering, "I love every part of your body as well, my _Fiery Ruby_. You truly are an angel."

Mikoto smiled lovingly with moist-eyes at those words and hungrily started kissing her lover again. The couple slowly separated from their lip lock and looked at each other with longing and affection. The blackette pushed Naruto down on the bed, but was easily overthrown by Naruto once more laid on top of her. The blonde then proceeded with kissing Mikoto passionately while his hands squeezed and caressed her breasts. Each intimate act made the female Uchiha moan louder and louder which only enticed Naruto further in what he was doing to his woman.

Naruto's hands then reached Mikoto's wet folds and began rubbing on them, while the blackette could do nothing but shiver at the newest sensation. The blonde quickly separated from their kiss and brought his mouth towards his lover's nether lips and began licking them. Mikoto gripped the bed sheets and her **Sharingan** blazed through as Naruto started licking and swirling his tongue into her folds. The female Uchiha moaned loudly as the blonde slipped two fingers into her womanhood and began thrusting in and out of her entrance, and the blackette twitched wildly under the pleasure.

Mikoto squeezed the bed sheets for dear life as this went on. "YES! Naruto-kun keep going!" She moaned before yelling out her lover's name when he began delving his tongue deep into her womanhood.

The female Uchiha was moaning and screaming as the blonde continued his assault. After a few moments of hearing Mikoto enjoying herself, Naruto quickly removed his tongue from his blackette's womanhood and grabbed her legs. Mikoto grew confused but gasped loudly as the blonde picked her up on his shoulders before licking her folds deeply, while her **Sharingan** ran wilder from the second.

Naruto quickly pushed his tongue deeper into the female Uchiha's womanhood and Mikoto in turn, started moaning out her lover's name loudly. After continuing with the movements for a while, Naruto placed his woman on the bed before taking a deep breath and then licking as deep as he possibly could.

"Ohhhhhh Kami! Naruto-kun, I'm almost there!" Mikoto screamed in pleasure as she quickly arched her back and was being sent off into ecstasy by her lover's actions.

Naruto could feel the female Uchiha nearing her limit as her inner walls were beginning to close in on his tongue. With that in mind, the blonde sped up his assault by interchanging two fingers into his woman's entrance while sucking her clit. He made the final move by adding his thumb into the equation, causing the tomoes in the blackette's **Sharingan** to spin around viciously.

"Oh my love, my Naruto-kun… I'M CUMMING!" Mikoto screamed as she climaxed into her lover's mouth and then began panting heavily.

Naruto happily licked up all the liquids, but stopped his actions as he looked at the dazed Mikoto and smirked at the sight. The blonde then leaned down to her ear and nibbled on the lobe, bringing her back to reality as she shuddered from the sensation. Mikoto blushed when she saw her lover looking at her intently, but quickly formed a smile on her face when she felt him wrapping his arms around her. The female Uchiha slowly separated from the embrace before staring at her lover's member.

"What are you planning, Miko-chan?" Naruto asked in amusement as he saw the blackette entranced at the moment.

Mikoto quickly formed a grin on her face and slowly began stroking the blonde's hardness. "I plan on showing my handsome Naruto-kun, just how much I love him." She answered and her expressions turned brighter when lover smiled at her in return.

Naruto began running a few finger's through Mikoto's hair, which caused the woman to sigh in contentment. The blonde then grunted as he felt how soft his woman's hands were when she continued to stroke him. The female Uchiha noticed this and decided to try a little something as she gave Naruto's hardness a soft lick. The young man nearly gripped the sheets at the sudden change of action which told Mikoto that was a good sign.

With that in mind, the female Uchiha started kissing her lover's member up and down, while Naruto groaned in approval to her actions. Mikoto then proceeded with licking the hardness from the bottom up in a slow and sensual manner.

It was then, that the female Uchiha looked up at her lover, who had a look of primal lust in his eyes. Mikoto shivered in pleasure and her **Sharingan** began swirling again as seeing Naruto like that was arousing her to no end. The blackette didn't even need to hear anything from her lover as she understood what he wanted so she happily took half of his hardness into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

Mikoto slowly removed her mouth and then looked at the blonde. "How is it Naruto-kun?" She asked him before she continued working her magic.

Naruto grunted as he started running a few fingers through his lover's hair. "Keep going Miko-chan you're doing great, my _Fiery Ruby_." He growled out in pleasure from the feeling of his woman's mouth.

Mikoto grinned inwardly with the knowledge that she was successfully making Naruto feel good and continued sucking the thick member. The female Uchiha knew just what to do and paused before immediately attacking her lover's hardness with her mouth and began deep throating it. Naruto felt a wave of pleasure from the blackette's actions as he felt the back of her throat.

Mikoto repetitively sucked her lover as deeply as she possibly could. She did feel that annoying little gag reflex at first, but that slowly dissipated as she kept up her momentum. Hearing Naruto's grunts of approval caused the female Uchiha to mouth the hardness like never before as her head kept bobbing up and down heatedly.

Naruto grunted as he felt himself getting close and gripped Mikoto's hair, while said woman kept at her actions. The blackette realized that her lover was coming to his climax and her **Sharingan** blazed as she furiously began mouthing his hardness. She continued on with her movements until she felt something emerging from her new favorite toy.

"I'm cumming Miko-chan!" Naruto roared as he pushed deeper into his beautiful blackette's mouth before removing his hands.

Mikoto's eyes widened at the sheer load that released from Naruto, but made every effort to swallow every last bit of his fluids. Satisfied, the female Uchiha unlatched herself from the hardness and then started to lick her lips from the knowledge that she had her lover's essence inside her.

The blackette then looked at Naruto and saw his eyes become fierce. '_Oh, Naruto-kun you look so hot right now!_' She thought to herself with a heated blush as she was getting weak in the knees with excitement.

"Miko-chan are you ready for this, my love?" Naruto asked his blackette while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mikoto quickly started nodding eagerly. "More than anything Naruto-kun. I love you and _only_ want to be with you. Please make me yours." She pleaded, to which Naruto smiled and gave her a nod of his own.

The female Uchiha got on her hands and knees and then looked back at her lover, who still had his smile intact. A raging pink hue rose to Mikoto's cheeks at what was going to happen and she braced herself before shivering with pleasure and excitement when Naruto playfully spanked her ass. The young man aligned himself with Mikoto's folds and rubbed on them with the head of his erection, causing the blackette to blush before moaning loudly as he pushed himself into her womanhood. Mikoto gasped loudly at how filled up she felt from having her lover inside her and whimpered cutely. She then closed her eyes in a trance as her hips began smacking against her lover's crotch.

Moaning to her heart's content, the female Uchiha wiggled her ass around in ecstasy and moaned further as she felt Naruto's hardness thrusting in and out of her entrance. Mikoto quickly gripped the bed sheets tightly as her **Sharingan** raged in its swirls and her screams of pleasure commenced. Naruto grunted though his thrusts as he continuously pounded into the female Uchiha, whose breasts rocked back and forth from his thrusts and whose curvy hips repetitively smacked against him in return.

"You're so wonderful Naru-kun!" Mikoto yelled as her lover kept at his pace before shuddering in lust when he slapped her ass again.

Naruto growled as Mikoto rolled her plump rear, which further aroused him. "Miko-chan, you're so tight. It's incredible." He grunted out as he rocked his hips back and forth and continued pummeling into his blackette's womanhood.

Mikoto's body shadowed her lover's every thrust as her breasts swayed over the bed, while holding in the urge to not drop to the bed as her body was trembling with desire through her loud moans. Naruto quickly cupped Mikoto's magnificent breasts, which were heaving from his pummeling before fondling and bouncing them in his hands as he persisted his movements.

Mikoto gave out pleasurable moans as her innards were squeezing her lover's hardness, but suddenly whined as she felt the blonde pulling out of her. The blackette quickly turned around with a pout before a gasp escaped her as she was pinned down on the bed by her handsome blonde.

Naruto smiled as he leaned in and kissed both of Mikoto's eyelashes. "I want to see you as we do this, Miko-chan. Your beautiful face is what I want to observe as our passion continues, sweetie." He whispered in a loving tone, to which Mikoto almost immediately went moist-eyed upon hearing.

'_I love you so much Naru-kun, that there is simply no comparison_.' Mikoto thought to herself as she looked at her lover and smiled affectionately before giving him a slow nod of approval.

Naruto smiled as he gripped Mikoto's hips and started rubbing his hardness on her folds, causing the blackette to blush furiously at the teasing. Naruto chuckled as he kissed Mikoto's forehead before stopping his actions and then aligning himself on the blackette's wet folds again. The blonde grunted as he entered Mikoto's warmth and began thrusting inside her, while the female Uchiha began moaning loudly once more.

As Mikoto's **Sharingan** swirled around in approval, she quickly began bucking her hips to match her lover's thrusts. Naruto stared into the dojutsu of the female Uchiha and continuously jetting into her core, while Mikoto screamed out in pleasure at the amazing sensation. The blonde leaned in close and gave his beautiful woman a fierce kiss as his tongue took complete control before thrusting deep inside her womanhood, causing the blackette to go wide-eyed.

"Naruto-kun, I love this feeling. I want it faster… harder!" Mikoto yelled at the top of her lungs and didn't care if anyone that might have arrived at the household heard her.

Naruto instantly agreed as he moved faster for his lover's pleasure and kept his pace at a significant level, while the blackette kept moaning loudly. Mikoto then quickly wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and her arms around his neck to pull him deeper inside her. Naruto kept thrusting away into the blackette's core before wrapping his arms her tightly so that he could pummel inside her faster. Mikoto was in total ecstasy now as this was the best thing she had felt in her life. She moaned angelically as her breasts were squeezed against her love's chest and could only blush at the realization.

Naruto grunted as he felt Mikoto's wetness and the sounds of flesh connecting resonated his bedroom. The blackette removed her arms from Naruto's neck and then gripped the bed sheets tightly as her breasts jiggled back and forth with each thrust the blonde gave her.

"You're so beautiful, Miko-chan." Naruto whispered as he removed his arms that held his beautiful woman and brought them to her mounds and caressed them.

Mikoto moaned at the feeling of her lover's hands on her sensitive breasts. "Oh Naru-kun!" She said breathlessly before reeling the blonde in for a passionate kiss as she yearned for his lips again.

Naruto and Mikoto licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. The female Uchiha bucked her hips in perfect sync with her lover's thrusts as he pounded his member into her womanhood. Naruto separated from the kiss and grunted as he went thrusting deeper into the blackette's core, while he brought his hands forward and began palming his lover's breasts as they jiggled.

Mikoto whimpered as her man started massaging her mounds and she kept bucking her hips to match his pummeling. The female Uchiha gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned loudly as she was losing herself to the ecstasy her lover was providing her with. Naruto began pumping into his woman faster and the musky scent was present in the air as the two lovers were both enjoying the pleasure they were receiving.

The female Uchiha let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around her lover's back again as he continuously jetted into her entrance. Naruto quickly leaned down and began sucking on one of Mikoto's beasts, while the blackette's hung loosely at the corner of her mouth as her world was flooded with the sensation.

"…my love! I'm really close!" Mikoto moaned as she kept getting pounded into by lover, while her inner walls began tightening.

Naruto immediately gave a nod as he continued pushing in and out of his black haired angel at a rhythmic pace. The female Uchiha slowly removed her arms and yelled out her partner's name as her womanhood tightly squeezed the man's hardness and a blush formed on her face at the feeling. With another deep thrust inside her, Mikoto went wide-eyed as the tomoes on her **Sharingan** spun around furiously.

"I'm… I'm cumming Naru-kun!" Mikoto screamed as her walls finally clamped down on her lover, whose hardness immediately became drenched with her fluids.

Naruto grunted as he pulled out of his lover, while the female Uchiha moaned as her fluids leaked from her womanhood. The blonde smiled as he leaned in and laid beside Mikoto and started stroking her hair, causing the blackette to smile fondly at him. The two lovers met for a passionate kiss and happily let their tongues dance around each other's while they held each other.

The both of them stayed in their position for some time later before Naruto formed a grin on his face and kissed Mikoto's forehead. The female Uchiha was slightly confused, but shivered in excitement while her **Sharingan** went blazing again as she saw the desire in her lover's eyes once more.

"My sweet _Fiery Ruby_ really enjoyed herself, huh?" Naruto asked huskily before nibbling on his gorgeous woman's ear, while Mikoto blushed beet red and nodded slowly.

The female Uchiha looked her lover deep in the eyes before kissing him wildly as her desire for him skyrocketed by the second. Mikoto moaned loudly as she felt Naruto rubbing her back sensually and caressing her ass, causing her to lose herself to the sensation once again. After separating from their kiss, Naruto grabbed his loving woman and laid her on top of him while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mikoto's face flushed as she slowly lowered herself onto the hardness and whimpered cutely when it filled her up completely. Naruto smiled at the sight of his gorgeous woman beginning to ride him before grunting as her tight walls squeezed him inside her. Mikoto blushed as she realized this and then started moaning as her lover started thrusting his hardness deep into her womanhood. The female Uchiha's dojutsu ran haywire at the sensation and her breasts began bouncing as she began screaming out in pleasure again.

Naruto grunted as he quickened his movements. "You feel so amazing Miko-chan!" He growled as he kept his grip tight and continuously kept at his thrusts.

Mikoto moaned loudly, but mustered up her strength and removed Naruto's arms from her waist which made the blonde a little confused as he ceased his thrusts. Forming a small smirk on her face, Mikoto then rolled her ass around before bouncing up and down on her lover's hardness, while loud moans loud moans escaped her as her **Sharingan** roared in its swirls. Naruto grunted as his black haired angel kept landing on his lap with her amazing curvy hips and her wetness continued to clutch him inside her.

The female Uchiha now began bouncing up and down vigorously, to which sweat started running down her amazing body. Her hair became tousled, her legs slightly wobbled and her breasts jiggled rhythmically. All in all, this display of the gorgeous angel riding him was absolutely enthralling Naruto.

"AH NARU-KUN!" Mikoto screamed out as she steadily rode the love of her life, who in turn pummeled deep into her womanhood.

Naruto quickly cupped the blackette's rapidly bouncing breasts and massaged them gently, causing her to moan approvingly from his touch. As Mikoto continued riding him, the young man trailed his hands down her body and started rubbing her clit. The blonde then quickly held the female Uchiha's waist with his free hand and then started thrusting into his lover's womanhood like never before.

With this, Mikoto was a moaning mess as she threw her head back. "N-Naruto-kun I'm going to cum again!" She shouted through her moans.

"Miko-chan, I'm getting close too." Naruto grunted out as his thrusts persisted.

Mikoto kept screaming and moaning Naruto's name, while the blonde in question continued with his movements as he started rubbing on the blackette's folds. Mikoto's heat reached a new level as her **Sharingan** was blazing so fast that she was losing herself into the sensation Naruto was providing her with. The blonde picked up the pace even further as he pummeled faster than before, while his beautiful woman moaned louder and louder until she was unable to match his movements.

"You really are my _Fiery Ruby_, Miko-chan." Naruto grunted as the blackette kept landing on his lap while her dojutsu continued to entice him further in his thrusts.

Mikoto snapped back to reality and gave her man a slightly tired smile, to which he formed a smile of his own. Naruto proceeded with grabbing one of his lover's breasts before viciously sucking on them, while Mikoto whimpered in pleasure. The blonde used the hand that he was using to rub the blackette's clit to quicken the movements, which only added to Mikoto's moaning. The female Uchiha quickly leaned in to kiss her handsome blonde again and the two made out while she continued riding him at a heated pace.

Mikoto's sweat started dripping down her forehead. "I-I… I can't hold back for longer, Naru-kun!" She screamed out before arching her back, knowing her climax would be mind boggling this time.

Naruto quickly nodded as he wrapped his arms around Mikoto's waist and pummeled faster, while the blackette furiously landed on his lap. The two lovers felt the waves of pleasure and were losing themselves to the sensation and knew that they were approaching their release. As the moans and grunts continued resonating from the intimate acts, the duo were now at a sexual high and they could feel it. Not too long later as the blonde made one final thrust, the blackette's **Sharingan** flared as the both of them lost themselves to _total ecstasy_.

"NARU-KUNNN!" Mikoto screamed as she climaxed furiously, while Naruto growled out his own which was sent shooting deep into the blackette's womanhood.

Naruto slowly removed himself from his beautiful angel and grunted, while Mikoto let out cute mewls as her juices trickled down on her lover's hardness. The young man gently held the dazed blackette and then laid her off him before pulling her close. He ruffled up Mikoto's hair, causing her to bring her full attention to him. The female Uchiha deactivated her **Sharingan** and gave her lover a sleepy smile before she leaned in to kiss the bottom of his lips. Naruto happily engaged his woman with a gentle lip lock before his right hand glowed green as he placed it on his lover's stomach.

Mikoto hummed softly as she knew what was going on. "In the future and when we're both ready, I'll be able to give you, your children." She whispered tenderly before gently rubbing her stomach.

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead before saying, "They won't be mine, but _ours_. When we get to that part in life, we'll have a family together. I love you Miko-chan."

Mikoto tearfully looked at the love of her life before leaning towards him. "We'll have beautiful children together, Naru-kun. I love you so very much." She said in return before kissing him softly once more.

* * *

**LEMON SCENE OVER!**

* * *

Naruto and Mikoto laid in the bed for some time before the blonde looked at the time and sweatdropped, realizing that he still had a mission to do. The blackette was half asleep as their amazing experience took a lot out of her and Naruto smiled at the sight of his love. Naruto slowly separated from Mikoto and smiled fondly as he felt the female Uchiha immediately clinging onto him tightly.

Naruto's smile remained intact as he turned around. "Miko-chan, I really have to go for my mission or I won't reach there on time." He said softly before kissing the blackette's shoulder with affection.

Mikoto pouted cutely before letting out a sad sigh. "Okay Naruto-kun, but please come back safe. I love you." She delicately said and then gently pecked her man's shoulder like he recently did.

Naruto chuckled softly and kissed Mikoto's nose, causing her to giggle melodically in return. The blonde smiled before getting from his bed and heading towards the shower. After cleaning himself up, his eyes softened at the sight of the beautiful and gorgeous Mikoto sleeping soundly on the bed.

The young man moved towards the blackette and kissed her forehead. "I love you my sweet Miko-chan and I always will. There are no words to express how glad I am that you fell in love with me, because you are so special to me. Have a peaceful rest, my love, my one and only _Fiery Ruby_." He whispered before leaving the room with a loving smile on his face.

What Naruto didn't know was that Mikoto was awake and had heard everything.

'_You are my life, Naru-kun and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. I am so happy we are together now, my love and nothing will ever change that_.' Mikoto thought to herself with tears of joy before drifting off to sleep, to enjoy a loving dream of her and Naruto making a beautiful future together.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Seeing as Naruto had changed into his battle outfit after taking his shower, he smiled as he walked downstairs. The blonde's eyes went wide as he forgot that they were at home and the recent event could have been overheard by the people at the household. He quickly looked around and sighed in relief, seeing as there was no one present for now.

"I really have to set up silencing barriers, in case of anyone overhearing us." Naruto mused to himself as he gulped down a glass of water before walking outside the household.

As soon as the blonde was out the door, he quickly made his way towards the streets of Magnolia and roamed freely until he approached the train station. Approaching the ticket counter, Naruto paid the man the necessary money for his journey and then stepped towards the terminal. He also grabbed a snack along the way, in case the trip took too long. Seeing as everything was in order, Naruto walked towards the terminal and waited in the departure area. It was fortunate that the train was going to arrive in 20 minutes so he wouldn't have to wait for long.

Since he had time, Naruto used it wisely to overview the mission statement. '_People drained of blood, yet the teeth marks are wolf-like and the attacks were during the night. What does this mean?_' The blonde thought to himself as he tried making sense of the job he was going to take on.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the train arriving at the terminal. He quickly got off his seat and made his way towards the train. Stepping into the confines of the transport, the young man walked over to the back and sat himself in a booth. Moments later, the conductor walked up to him and stamped his ticket and stepped back, leaving the blonde to ponder upon the mission once more.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now departing from the Magnolia Town Terminal. Our destination will be the Bara Town Terminal and the estimated time of arrival will be 1 hour and 30 minutes. Please stay in your seats as we will be moving shortly. Thank you and we hope you have a good time travelling with us.**"

…seeing as Naruto didn't really have much more to do, he leaned back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Kushina and Haku walked back inside after an eventful day shopping with Erza. The two kunoichi had fun because they got the chance to buy some clothes and accessories that they thought was good. The duo smiled as they stepped towards the lounge and placed their bags on the floor.

Kushina immediately grew confused as she looked around the area. "Where is Mikoto-chan?" She asked Haku as her curiosity was piqued.

Haku frowned in return as she looked around and shook her head in the negative. With that in mind, the two women quickly tensed and rushed upstairs to see if Mikoto was there. As they approached the female Uchiha's room, they started knocking on the door loudly.

"Mikoto-chan! Are you in there?" Kushina asked in concern as she continued to knock.

"I'll be out in a moment you guys, just wait downstairs!" Mikoto exclaimed loudly, to which the two kunoichi sighed in relief before walking downstairs.

Inside the female Uchiha's room, the woman started blushing heavily since she just recently took a shower after her amazing experience with the love of her life. She changed the sheets in Naruto's room and her blush remained on her face as she recalled what happened earlier. Mikoto now changed into some new clothes and shook her head nervously, knowing that her sister-figures would find out what transpired with her and the blonde a short while back.

Meanwhile, Kushina and Haku looked through their bags with a smile on their face. They had to admit, Erza was really awesome because she knew so many great shops in Magnolia Town. The armors that the redhead looked over were simply amazing and suited her really well. The kunoichi duo then put away their bags and proceeded with talking to each other. In the middle of their discussion, the two kunoichi heard footsteps coming from the staircase and realized that it was Mikoto coming towards them.

Upon turning around, Kushina's eyes narrowed at what she saw while Haku smirked. Mikoto was using the railing to support her movements as she walked down the stairs. She proceeded with heading towards the kunoichi duo with a radiant glow on her face and a noticeable limp in her footing.

Haku's smirk never wavered as she looked at her approaching sister-figure. "So you too, huh?" She slyly asked before blushing as she had the same signs a while back.

Mikoto blushed beet red before nodding happily, while Haku grinned in return.

The female Uchiha then slowly leaned back on the sofa but quickly stood up as she was having a hard time readjusting herself. '_It hurts if I try sitting down, Naru-kun. No fair!_' She thought to herself with a pout before blushing wildly recalling the experience she had with the love of her life.

Meanwhile, Kushina's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "DAMMIT MIKOTO-CHAN!" The redhead shouted as she jumped from her position and angrily pointed a finger at her best friend.

Mikoto simply shot Kushina a satisfied smirk. "Ha! Take that Kushina-chan!" She exclaimed happily before attempting to do a victory dance.

The key word is _attempting_ as Mikoto immediately flopped to the floor before groaning in pain. The blackette weakly crawled onto the couch to lie down and winced slightly at the stinging sensation she felt in her body.

Haku took the initiative as Kushina was currently frowning deeply. "…and?" She asked with a blush as she started remembering her amazing time with Naruto.

Mikoto's eyes moistened as she looked at them. "My life was simply incomplete before this, you guys." She honestly answered with a dreamy look on her face.

Kushina slouched down on the sofa and looked over at her best friend, who had a look on her that she only had a rare chance of seeing. '_You must really love Naruto-kun with all your heart, Mikoto-chan. The only time I saw you like this was when we both got the SS-ranking in the Elemental Nations. How would I feel?_' She thought to herself before blushing madly at the thought of her being intimate with Naruto.

Haku smiled as she leaned back on the sofa and nodded happily, knowing that Mikoto was truly in love with Naruto. She realized that the sharing part wouldn't really be a problem, seeing as they would get time with the blonde equally so it didn't really matter. They loved him and he loved them back.

Mikoto and Haku then turned to Kushina and smirked. "…you'll also get your turn with Naruto-kun." They craftily told her in unison before grinning at the furiously blushing redhead.

Kushina regained her composure and puffed her cheeks angrily. "Not funny dattebane!" The female Uzumaki shouted as she crossed her arms and glared at her sister-figures.

Haku and Mikoto blinked before holding their stomachs and giggling angelically at the reaction.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

* * *

"**We have arrived at the Bara Town Terminal. Thank you for travelling with us**." Came the announcement from the speakers on the train as it made a slow stop.

Upon hearing the announcement, Naruto woke up from his nap and rubbed his eyes softly. He quickly got up from his seat and looked around to see if he hadn't dropped anything. Seeing as he was good to go, the blonde left the train and approached the terminal. Naruto grazed around the town which was really peaceful by nature.

Bara Town was like a small village due to the fact that there weren't many major buildings in the vicinity and the structures there were slightly outdated. The crowd was lively and the scenic beauty of the place added more to the overall appearance.

Naruto smiled as he noticed a man at the corner of the street. "Hey there. Would you happen to know how I can get to Arataharu Town?" He asked kindly with his smile still intact.

The man smiled back and gave a nod. "Sure can my friend. Just head straight from the trail up above and keep on that path." He answered while pointing towards the trail he was talking about.

The blonde nodded quickly and thanked the man gracefully for the information, to which the man waved him off happily. Naruto turned towards the direction of the trail and rushed into the direction he was instructed with. It didn't take the blonde long to reach the trail as the town wasn't that big of a place to begin with.

The trail was plain and not too narrow which was good. On the left side of the trail were mountains and on the right side of the trail was an open luscious green field.

Naruto speeded his way through the trail and was currently mid-way to his destination, which he roughly estimated. Seeing as nothing was holding him back for now, he picked up the pace even further with a big grin on his face. Into his journey, Naruto immediately halted. The blonde tried rushing forward but felt as if his body wasn't allowing him to do so.

The young man frowned from his halted position before asking himself, "What is going on?"

It was just then that Naruto felt himself getting drawn to the left side of the trail, where the mountains were located. Naruto didn't know what was happening and his frown deepened.

"I don't have time for this. I have a mission to complete and I can't afford to waste anymore time." The blonde growled to himself before he felt his body betraying him… not willing to move forward.

Naruto sighed at this new and rather annoying predicament. "Alright, let's see what just why I am feeling this way. After that, I can finally get to my mission." He muttered before turning his attention towards where he was feeling the pull.

It was faint, but Naruto could sense something humming in his ears. The blonde sighed as this entire episode was truly becoming a nuisance and couldn't wait to see what was going on. He simply shook his head and walked off from the trail, where he quickly made his way towards the mountainous area. As he jumped across towards the terrain, Naruto noticed a large river separating the trail from the mountains. The blonde mused to himself as he applied chakra to his feet and started walking above the water and proceeded stealthily. After a moment or two above water, Naruto jumped up and landed on the other side. As his chakra was still applied in his footing, the blonde quickly ran up the mountainous path and started climbing up the terrain.

'_I can feel that annoying humming getting even stronger than before. Not only that, but there is a rather foul presence in the area and I don't have a have a good feeling about that either._' Naruto thought to himself as he continued his way up the path and his eyes narrowed upon the destination of the sounds.

It was a cave in the distance.

Naruto took a deep sigh before speeding toward the destined area. Applying chakra to his ears, the young man could hear loud noises in the area and his eyes narrowed further. Turning to the sound, Naruto noticed an open plain where the sounds resonated from and where the foul presence was emitting from. The sounds weren't of the humming he heard before, but the blonde had to check it out. Naruto quickly rushed towards the plain and what he saw made his eyes go wide.

The blonde saw a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length slicked back orange hair and a stubbly beard. He was wearing a black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates. He was also wearing loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

The next was a monstrous sized dragon that was covered in black, round scales which were spirally decorated with blue markings and the scales disappear at the end of its tail. The dragon's lower body was mostly gray in color and its eyes were white and beady. The head of the dragon was round and blunt with four large, elongated plates extending backward and the mouth of the beast was full of razor-sharp teeth. The dragon also had large wings, which were feathery in appearance and held similar to that of a bird.

The two were about to engage in battle and it was going to turn rather vicious and Naruto could tell. However, what happened next made Naruto's eyes go wide.

The dragon extended his claw and slashed the orange haired man on the chest, causing the man to get sent flying back screaming in pain as blood gushed from his body. The dragon simply stared down at the man before moving forward to no doubt finish him off.

* * *

(Naruto vs the Dragon)

* * *

'_Not while I'm around!_' Naruto thought to himself as he rushed forward and engulfed his fist with chakra. He jumped mid-air and smashed the dragon on the chest with his fist. The blonde narrowed his eyes as the dragon was only slightly pushed back but didn't show any visual injury. The punch should have done at least some sort of damage!

Naruto shook his head as he quickly applied chakra to his feet and jumped up onto the dragon's scaly body. He swiftly dodged left and right as the dragon tried striking him with its right claw. However, the blonde was too fast as he jumped up again before delivering a high speed roundhouse kick to the beast's neck and followed up with a barrage of punches.

Naruto went wide-eyed as his attacks weren't doing the damage that they were supposed to. He jumped back and was about to strike again, when he was sent flying back with a swing of the dragon's tail. The young man coughed as blood leaked from his mouth as a large dent formed in the wall behind him. He quickly jumped forward and engulfed his fist with chakra and smashed the dragon on the leg before he was viciously clawed aside.

The blonde coughed up blood as the damage was going to become critical if he didn't do anything quick. It wasn't because his opponent was too strong or powerful, but the sheer size difference between the two made way for a rather annoying predicament. As Naruto spat out the blood that formulated in his mouth, he narrowed his eyes at the beast. There was no way that his attacks should have done that little damage. Naruto vanished in thin air, halting the beast's movements immediately. It was then that the black behemoth roared as the blonde reappeared behind it and cracked its back with a devastating punch.

Naruto smiled as he mentally thanked his surrogate father figure Timaeus for teaching him the weak spots of dragons. He narrowed his eyes as the dragon's tail swished wildly and collided with his chest, sending him crashing to the ground and skidded back into a wall as blood escaped him. Groggily getting up, Naruto's hands glowed green and placed them on his injured body. The wounds quickly began to dissipate and then he jumped to the side to evade another claw strike.

'_It's a first time for everything I suppose. Now I'll finally get a chance to call upon the bijuu chakra._' Naruto thought to himself as he started to utilize the chakra that was gifted to him by the 9 tailed beasts upon his passing.

A large light enveloped the blonde's body of various colors. It slowly and gradually radiated and the air in the plain grew thicker by each passing second and the dragon narrowed its eyes at Naruto. The blonde noticed and the chakra coursed through his body and he glared up at the beast in return. Naruto quickly rushed forward, avoiding claw strikes east and west before smashing the dragon on the chest, resulting in a loud roar. The blonde was pushed back from the roar as wind formed and small rocks connected to his left shoulder.

However, with the bijuu chakra hovering through him, the damage was negligible. Naruto quickly blasted forward before jumping up on the dragon's body and ran towards its face. Using the chakra coursing through him, the blonde carved the beast's face in with a punch, causing the dragon to emit a shriek-like roar.

Naruto jumped back as he grunted while landing on the solid ground below him. The dragon was simply glaring at him with a look of fury and disbelief from that _human's_ attack. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before rushing towards one another. The dragon brought its claw forward, while Naruto had his fist enveloped in the bijuu chakra. The two connected and wind resonated from the area, causing the blonde to get slightly pushed back.

"If it wasn't for the bijuu chakra within me, that move would have definitely proved fatal." Naruto said to himself before panting slightly at the beast in front of him.

The dragon didn't wait a second as it roared loudly which caused the wind to rush forward once more. Naruto quickly covered his eyes as the dirt was hovering swiftly in the area, but the bijuu chakra was simply acting as a barrier towards anything that affected him. With that momentum, the blonde quickly charged forward and then smashed the dragon on its scaly leg, resulting in a booming sound as the young man was smashed by the tail of the beast.

Naruto sighed in relief as his crashing to the ground meant nothing as the barrier around him from the bijuu chakra was helping him at every turn. The air grew thicker by the second as the dragon continuously glared at this _human_ that dared damage it. The wind formulated from the dragon growling and the young man crashed back against the rocks behind him. However, with the added layer of hovering chakra, he remained completely unfazed. Naruto grinned as he was having a surprisingly fun time in this battle. He had never faced off an opponent that gave him any trouble, unlike Madara Uchiha, Timaeus or a hand few others in the past.

If the blonde utilized the full potential of the bijuu chakra, there was simply _no one_ that could ever _hope_ to challenge him. There wasn't a mage that he found strong enough to even call upon his gifted chakra from the tailed beasts, but smiled as he had finally found an opponent that was strong enough for this occurrence.

The last encounter Naruto had with an opponent like this was Timaeus, the Leader of the White Dragons and the thought made him frown deeply. The young man was pulled from his thoughts as the beast in front of him charged forward and pinned him to the ground before swiping its claw at his chest. Naruto growled loudly as the claw continued to course its way through the bijuu chakra protection, but huffed as the claw couldn't penetrate the multi-layered barrier. Naruto panted slightly as he finally realized something.

_He was the surrogate-son of Timaeus!_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared up at the towering dragon. "Let's see you face the power… of the **WHITE DRAGONS!**" The blonde roared before cancelling out his bijuu chakra.

The dragon's eyes widened at the name. "**MORTAL...**" It growled loudly while staring heatedly at the human in front of him.

Naruto grew confused as the dragon finally spoke to him but didn't know why it started talking now of all times. The blonde didn't waste a second as he called upon the power that was gifted to him by his late sensei and father-figure. Naruto smirked as he engulfed himself with white magical energy and it coursed through his body. The powerful wave of energy then started to change his features as he gained scales on his body and his aura became much more intense. The blonde had now entered **Dragon Force**.

Naruto quickly noticed the dragon furiously flapping its wings as wind formed in the vicinity. He didn't care for the foolish beast as he rushed towards it and smashed his leg against the dragon's, causing it to roar before smashing the blonde with its tail. Naruto grunted loudly as he connected with the ground and quickly spit out the dirt that entered his mouth. The white magical aura had encased the blonde with scales and that was the best part of the whole deal, seeing as he wasn't that damaged from the attack.

Huffing, Naruto quickly placed his hands out in the open towards the dragon and smirked. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation!**" He shouted as two beams of white energy shot out of his hands which merged together midway, forming a very powerful blast aimed in the direction of his opponent.

The dragon's eyes narrowed as the destructive attack crushed the terrain as its momentum continued. The beast quickly lowered its head and encased itself with its wings as a protective barrier formulated, to which it took the collision head on, causing debris to shoot off everywhere. Naruto didn't take a second to rush forward and jump on the dragon's body, running up on the beast and then smashing its neck with a powerful punch. The dragon roared in anger as Naruto was sent flying back with a claw, causing blood to gush freely from the blonde's chest.

The dragon glared fiercely at its _human_ opponent. "**YOU DARE USE **_**HIS**_** MAGIC AGAINST **_**ME**_**!?**" It growled while swishing its tail violently against the ground.

Naruto clenched his chest tightly as he gritted his teeth. "Who the hell is this dragon?" He muttered to himself before channeling magical energy.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" The blonde whispered as he placed his white and blue coated hand on his chest and sighed as the wound started to heal.

Naruto quickly jumped back as he saw the dragon rushing towards him and braced himself for the assault. As the claw came charging towards him, Naruto easily avoided the blow with the speed garnered from **Dragon Force** assisting him in his movements. The dragon growled as it swiftly turned around and smashed its opponent with a vicious swipe of its tail, causing Naruto to grunt painfully as he was sent crashing to the ground with blood trickling down his torso. The blonde groggily got up and eyed the dragon in front of him, while the beast glared at him in return.

Naruto knew that this dragon was powerful and could be on par with his late sensei and father-figure Timaeus. '_Could this dragon be the one that sensei spoke of?_' He thought to himself as his eyes went wide at the mere thought.

However, there was no time to think further on the matter because he was in the middle of a fight and the dragon looked to be making its next move.

The young man quickly jumped back as his blood trickled down what little remained of his shirt, causing him to frown deeply. He braced himself as the magical energy kept coursing through him. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Scales of Timaeus!**" Naruto roared as his entire body became coated with white scales, allowing him to endure whatever was coming to him.

As the dragon flew towards the blonde with its claw, the young man grunted loudly at the heavy strike that was landed on him. The ground shook upon the contact as debris was sent flying. Naruto grunted once more as part of the scales were shredding, causing his eyes to go wide. '_Timaeus-sensei was able to do that with his claws. Who is this dragon?!_' The young man thought to himself before panting as the claw was removed and the blood kept leaking from his body.

Naruto was wondering why the dragon wasn't using its **Dragon's Roar** against him. He figured that the beast would have utilized that ability in the beginning of the fight. However, he had no time to think about this. As the blonde was about to rush forward once more, he felt a raging headache and fell to his knees as the humming he heard before came rushing back.

"AHH! What the hell is going on with me!?" Naruto shouted angrily as he gnashed his teeth in pain while gripping his forehead, trying to make the pain go away.

A few seconds later, the pain diminished and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he remembered that the orange haired man was also present in the area. He immediately grew tense as he realized that the dragon was still viciously glaring at him. The blonde knew just what to do now.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered as a cloud of smoke appeared and an exact replica of himself surfaced to the plain.

The dragon narrowed its eyes at the display of the _infuriating_ human.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned to his clone who understood what to do at this point. The blonde quickly formed a **Rasengan** in one hand before he got an idea. The young man then used his other hand to gather white magical energy via his **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and then pressed that hand on the one that held his **Rasengan**, as the ball of blue rotating chakra accumulated a new color. The power was immense and Naruto could feel it.

The clone gasped at the actions of his boss, but hastily started adding wind chakra to the newly formulated **Rasengan**. The now created white ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as an extremely loud screeching sound was heard for miles.

"**MORTAL!**" The dragon roared as the wind was pushing it back. It seethed at the sight as the screeching continued and the wind repetitively blocked it from charging at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the beast as his new _deadly and extremely_ _powerful_ technique was now complete. "**Divine Rasenshuriken!**" He roared as he sent the newly completed form of **White Dragon Slayer Magic** mixed **Rasengan** towards the dragon as it soared through the air, screeching away and then it connected with a loud resonating sound.

The dragon's eyes widened as the move struck its chest. "**Y-YOU... YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY MORTAL!**" It growled in excruciating pain as its scales were shredding apart like it was wet paper… and the pain! It couldn't believe what was happening!

Naruto used the time wisely and rushed towards the orange haired man and grabbed him before throwing his kunai in the direction of the cave, vanishing in a flash of white.

The dragon's eyes narrowed at its opponent disappearing. "**C-CO****ME BACK HERE HUMAN!**" It roared before violently crushing the terrain in rage as blood continued gushing from its chest.

* * *

(At the cave)

* * *

Naruto arrived at the destination in a flash of white. '_Why is this humming causing me to feel so much pain?_' He thought to himself in the utmost confusion as he looked around his location.

Naruto realized that he had no time to ponder on these thoughts, seeing as he just vanished away from the dragon that he was facing off. The young man heard the beast roaring out its displeasure as he vanished from the plain. His eyes narrowed upon thinking about the dragon, slowly realizing who he was actually up against. However, he had to work really quickly and use his time wisely. He placed the orange haired man on the ground before rushing towards the sound that hummed in his mind. Quickly turning to the sound, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw exactly what his instincts were pulling him towards.

It was a rock-like structure.

Approaching it, Naruto noticed there was a sword embedded into the structure which confused him. The blonde quickly shook his head as his thoughts were going haywire right now. There was a dragon nearby and the orange haired man was unconscious. Oh, and that annoying humming! Naruto then placed a firm grip on the sword, which was the main focus of the humming and did the only possible solution right now. He slowly pulled at the sword and what happened next, shocked him to the core.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt his **Hurricane Magic** calling itself to the surface, encasing him in a heavy barrier of wind. His eyes started glowing bright blue as he felt the sheer magnitude of power that this weapon held. As this was going on, debris flung in every possible solution, including at the unconscious orange haired man. Moments later, the wind stopped gushing around and Naruto gripped the sword tightly in his hand and eyed it intently.

The sword had a gold pommel with an exotic like black colored grip, giving the entire hilt of the weapon a really nice feel to it. The cross-guard was made of silver with ancient looking engravings on it and the edges of the blade were razor sharp, along with the point of the sword, showing it was really well polished. The fuller at the center of the weapon was of a midnight blue outline. All in all, it was truly an amazing looking weapon and one that held power.

_Incredible power…_

Naruto quickly turned towards the orange haired man and approached him. "Damn. His wounds could prove fatal." He stated before taking a deep breath as he gathered up his magical energy.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" The blonde whispered as he placed his white and blue coated hand on the man's chest.

Slowly and steadily, the wounds of the man started concealing until there was no more blood oozing out of the man's stomach. Naruto sighed in relief at the sight and then looked at the man intently.

The blonde saw the man opening his eyes. "Stay here and do not move under _any_ circumstance." He said quickly before rushing out of the cave and towards the plain, with his new sword in hand.

Naruto made his way to the plain and narrowed his eyes as he saw the dragon he was facing off earlier, crushing the terrain and roaring loudly. The blonde also realized that his **Divine Rasenshuriken** had done heavy damage to the beast as blood gushed out its chest.

The dragon was raging as the wind was formulating in the area, which needed to stop immediately.

* * *

(Naruto vs the Dragon: **Round 2**)

* * *

Naruto approached the enraged dragon and took a deep breath. "Over here, you overgrown lizard!" He yelled out as he tightened the grip around his new sword.

The dragon quickly turned around and gnashed its teeth. "**MORTA-**" It was pulled from its speech as it glared at the sword in the human's hand.

"**YOU… YOU DARE TOUCH **_**THAT**_** SWORD, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!?**" The dragon roared as wind formulated in the area, showing just how angry it truly was right now.

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the sword. He didn't know why the dragon was so upset by his new weapon, but hardly had any time to think about it. He said nothing in return and simply charged at the beast with his sword and then sliced upward, causing huge gusts of wind to formulate. Naruto's eyes widened once more at the amazing power the sword possessed. The weapon was subconsciously calling upon his **Hurricane Magic** and why that was, simply didn't make sense to him.

The wind struck the dragon on the stomach; it gnashed its teeth before charging at the blonde. Naruto quickly gripped the sword with both hands and used the weapon to slash the beast again. The wind quickly took control as it pummeled its way through the charging dragon and sending it back slightly. The ground shook upon the beast getting pushed back and the beast in question, gritted its teeth once more.

Naruto huffed as the battle wasn't something to be proud about. "This weapon is unlike anything I've ever seen before in my life. What kind of power does it truly possess? I don't know why it chose me or what relation it holds with my **Hurricane Magic**, but for now I have to face that dragon off." He muttered as he marveled at the sword before staring back up his opponent.

The blonde quickly ran forward with the weapon and sliced upwards as the wind pushed the dragon back. Following suit with his movement, Naruto hastily jumped up and _pierced_ the beast's chest as blood gushed out like a water fountain.

"**YOU WILL PAY MORTAL!**" The dragon roared in pain as the previous attacks to its chest were causing it to rage out in agony.

Naruto panted as he was pushed back and wiped away the spit that was shot onto his face by the dragon. He disgustingly looked at the beast before charging at it once more with his new and amazing weapon. The dragon quickly rushed forward with its claw extended and Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly gripped his sword with both hands and used it to protect him from the incoming attack. The blonde's eyes still remained wide as loud cling resonated the area and the huge gusts of wind rushed to the surface.

Naruto shut his eyes to prevent dirt from entering them, while small pebbles and rocks smashed his chest. He didn't really have time to worry about that as there was the dragon to deal with at the moment. Opening his eyes, the young man saw his sword connected with the dragon's claw and grunted as the wind continued to formulate from the impact. Pushing the claw aside, Naruto slashed down at the offending appendage, easily penetrating the scales. The dragon growled in slight pain as it felt blood trickling down its claw, while blood still leaked from its chest.

Naruto smiled as he had done some damage to the beast since it remained relatively unharmed for so long with his continuous assaults, other than his now legendary **Divine** **Rasenshuriken **and his new blade. The blonde noticed that the dragon's chest had a large cut from his move and it was currently looking the other way. This made way for a perfect opportunity to strike.

Applying chakra to his feet, Naruto rushed forward and then pierced the other side of the dragon's chest before pulling out the weapon swiftly. He braced himself as the roars of pain that the dragon emitted almost destroyed his hearing senses, but gritted his teeth as he was pushed back by the wind.

The dragon saw its gushing blood and seethed. "**YOU… I WILL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!**" It growled before viciously flapping its wings and flying away from the plain.

'_**That mortal… actually wields THAT sword and HIS magic!**_' The dragon raged in its mind as it painfully flew into the distance to recover. Its pride as a dragon withered at the thought of retreating from a mere _human_. No, this was no _mere_ human.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Naruto panted as he used the sword to support his stance and sighed in relief. "That was ridiculous. I thought the dragons were in hiding, so why was this one so out in the open?" He muttered as he watched the retreating figure of the dragon before continuing, "That **Divine Rasenshuriken** though… I need more practice on combining my **White Dragon Slayer Magic** to my **Rasengan**, to fully utilize the potential of that powerful technique."

The blonde huffed to regain his composure and stood tall before looking down at his new sword. He immediately formed a smile on his face upon the power that the weapon held and how natural it felt to him. He quickly sealed the sword in his wrist before crouching down as he gathered his chakra.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**" Naruto whispered as he slammed his hands on the ground and a scroll appeared in a layer of smoke.

Naruto opened the scroll and smiled. '_It's a good thing that I always keep a backup of clothing in these scrolls._' He thought to himself before quickly ridding himself of the blood from his body with a low ranked **Water Style **jutsu.

He then grabbed the unsealed shirt and put it on before changing into his new pants. Naruto sighed as he turned towards the cave, where the orange haired man currently was and applied chakra to his feet to rush towards the cave. Upon entering the inside of his destination, Naruto saw the orange haired man leaning back against the wall of the area and smiled as he approached him. The man in question looked at the one who saved him and smiled in return before nodding in appreciation.

Naruto sat down near the man and looked at him intently. "You mind explaining why you were facing off a dragon, alone?" He asked curiously as he leaned back against the wall.

The man weakly chuckled in response and nodded. "I was doing a mission, but got sidetracked when I felt something amiss in this area and came to check it out. I didn't expect to meet Acnologia of all things." He answered grimly as he still remembered how he almost died in the plain.

Naruto's eyes widened as he started to recall the features of the dragon and… the _name_.

"_**I know Acnologia will resurface and you will have to do everything you can to strike him down**_**.**"

Upon remembering what his sensei and father-figure Timaeus told him a while ago, Naruto couldn't believe that he had just encountered that dragon. His instincts were right all along. _It was Acnologia!_

"Dammit! I would have been more serious in that fight. I thought that it was that damn dragon, but I had no time to think about it. I shouldn't have let the beast retreat and fought it to the death!" Naruto roared before slamming his fist against the ground.

The man gasped at those words as he stared at Naruto like he'd grown a second head. "Are you crazy!? This is Acnologia we are talking about here!" He shouted in protest as he started wondering why the man beside him was talking of such a thing.

Naruto looked at the man with an impassive face. "I have… my own reasons for wanting to hunt that dragon down. However, that's a tale for another time. Care to tell me who are you by the way?" He questioned the man curiously.

The young man knew that he would fight Acnologia again. He would fight and kill that dragon. It was the least he could do for his sensei. After all, Timaeus told him about the terrible things that _fiend_ did and there was no way he would let his father-figure down.

The man was still confused by the reasoning, but shook his head. He chuckled slightly before saying, "My name is Gildarts Clive, S-class mage of Fairy Tail."

"_Gildarts Clive, a fellow S-class mage of Fairy Tail is currently undergoing a Hundred Year Job and if he completes it, he would be the first one to have completed the job and come back alive at the same time_."

Remembering what Mirajane told him a while back, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the man. "So I see you indeed are Gildarts, that's really nice to know. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, S-class mage and also a fellow member of Fairy Tail." The blonde explained with a warm tone before he extended his right hand towards his fellow mage.

Gildarts grinned as he extended his own hand and met for a strong handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san, I've heard quite promising things about you during my mission. You're really making a name for yourself quickly around here." The orange haired mage said before removing his hand from the greeting and smiled at the blonde.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at the praise and scratched the back of his head. He gave a quick nod and thanked Gildarts for the compliment he gave, to which the man waved off with a smile.

"So Gildarts-san, I suppose you will continue with your 100 Year Mission?" He asked the orange haired mage as he did recall the man having took the job.

Gildarts simply shook his head upon hearing this. "No, I will not. After facing off Acnologia, I don't really feel the need to do to proceed with my mission as my mind isn't clear so I will have to report the mission as a failure. Maybe sometime in the future, I'll take the mission again." He said before looking around the rocky terrains of the area the two of them were situated in.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he understood what Gildarts was talking about. The man had to fight a dragon and that could really put the whole idea of a mission rather unwilling to continue. He of course, had to fight Acnologia too and that wasn't anything easy. Naruto had to use his chakra, **White Dragon Slayer Magic**, **Divine Rasenshuriken** and his new sword to damage to the beast. It wasn't something Naruto would consider _easy_.

The blonde smiled as he looked at his fellow mage. "I understand completely. Any ways, I'm heading off to Arataharu Town for my S-class job so I will probably meet up with you some time later." Naruto told the man before walking away from the area when he felt something pulling him back.

Gildarts grinned as he removed his hand from the blonde's shoulder before replying, "Mind me accompanying you? I'd really like to see what _**The White Flash**_ is all about."

Naruto formed a smirk on his face and gave the man a nod of agreement. Gildarts' grin remained intact as he shot the blonde with a nod of his own. The two of them proceeded to walk out of the terrain and back towards the trailed path. Gildarts frowned seeing the river and thought about gathering some trunk from a tree to use to move forward.

Gildarts then went wide-eyed. "H-how are you doing that?" He asked before pouting at Naruto, who was currently walking above the water like it was nothing.

The blonde was highly amused at his fellow mage and chuckled seeing him have to walk the long way round in order to reach the pathway. The duo nodded as they braced themselves before rushing off towards the trail that led to Arataharu Town.

Upon picking up the pace, it didn't take them long to reach their destination.

Arataharu was a rather easy going and peaceful town. It had greenery everywhere, but the people in the town were tense. That was a given since the mission statement disclosed that the animal attacks were going on and the townspeople would be rather scared. The building structures were mixed in design as one half of the town had modernly built structures, while the other half had older foundations.

Naruto smiled as he quickly made way towards to the town square office with Gildarts following suit. The town wasn't really that big in size, so reaching the office didn't take them too long. As soon as Naruto arrived at the main entrance, he quickly opened it and walked inside the building. The blonde eyed the interior and then noticed a woman by the counter. In the mission statement, it detailed that the receptionist at the counter would be able to redirect the job taker to where they needed to go.

The blonde smile as he approached the counter. "Hi there. I am here for the mission for Fairy Tail." He said kindly, to which the woman's eyes went wide before giving a quick nod.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mari and I'll take you to the client." The receptionist replied as she stepped out of her post at the counter. Seeing as the coast was clear, the woman led the duo towards an office in the building and quickly approached the entrance of it.

Mari opened the door and then looked at the two mages. "I have to return to my post." She stated before smiling as the duo gave her a nod.

Naruto then walked forward into the now opened office with Gildarts right beside them. It was there that the two of them noticed a man standing there, as if he was waiting anxiously for them. The man was middle-aged with silver hair who was wearing a pale shirt, brown pants and a brown suit. He also had on a dark chocolate colored tie and dark brown shoes.

The man quickly approached them with a concerned expression. "I understand that you are here for the mission I had sent out for the Fairy Tail Guild. My name is Doto and I'm the client of the mission for Arataharu Town. Please help us because we don't know what more we can do around here as the attacks are getting more prominent and the people are getting restless by the day." He pleaded to the two mages as he was worried sick about the townspeople.

Naruto gave the client a reassuring smile, making the man sigh in relief. "You don't need to worry Doto-san because we'll take care of the problem for you. Now are there are consistencies in the sightings of the attacks as in any given location that can help us?" Naruto questioned as he fixed eye contact with the man in front of him.

Doto nodded quickly at the blonde. "I'll hand you the map of the town and it'll help in the mission." He stated before walking over to his desk and then handing the blonde the map in question.

"The attacks started a few weeks ago and many bodies have piled up. The victims were drained of blood and some of the townspeople would notice them the next morning. If it wasn't for the medical team, most of the victims would have died." Doto explained in a grim tone before sighing deeply.

Naruto and Gildarts frowned at this and gave a nod to the man. "We'll take care of this, don't worry!" They exclaimed in unison before rushing out of the office, leaving a relieved Doto in the background.

As the duo made their way outside the town square office, they quickly rushed forward to investigate. Into their journey, Naruto made a complete halt which confused Gildarts.

"I feel a dark presence. I assume it is on the outskirts of town. Let's hurry, Gildarts-san!" Naruto voiced out before rushing off into the distance, with the orange haired mage quickly following suit.

Closing in on the evil signature, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the aura became more prominent. The blonde quickly moved ahead and the aura kept getting stronger with each passing second.

"HELP ME!"

Both mages narrowed their eyes and quickly turned towards the direction of the sound. It was coming from a man who was currently running for his life as a creature was chasing after him.

The creature had black wild-spiky fur with silver highlights. It had red demonic like eyes and sharp teeth, which were longer than normal canines, but they showed that it had a prior meal. This was evident as blood dripped down its bottom jaw. The demonic creature also had two tails swishing around freely.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the fleeing man trip over a loose branch suddenly, leaving him to be at the mercy of the creature. The blonde quickly applied chakra to his feet and charged forward to immediately approach the scene. As the creature made its way towards the defenseless man, Naruto extended his fist and landed a powerful punch to its face, completely caving it in. The sounds of bones shattering and shrieking echoed in the vicinity. Naruto kicked the beast so that the defenseless man wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. The blonde then engulfed his fist with chakra and narrowed his eyes at the beast, which was currently howling in pain from the previous attack.

Naruto didn't care for that in the slightest as he quickly jumped up and then smashed the beast in the chest with his chakra laced fist. The blonde's hand pierced through the creature's body and it shrieked in agony as its entire body started twitching uncontrollably. Naruto remained emotionless as he removed his hand from the beast and then watched the blood ooze from its body. A few seconds into the twitches that the creature was experiencing, it fell lifeless to the ground.

The blonde quickly turned to the rooted man. "Get away from here!" He shouted before turning around as he felt several presences approaching.

The man didn't say anything in return, but nodded thankfully before rushing off to where he was originally headed. He was so thankful that the blonde was there as he would have died from the beast that was chasing him earlier. Sighing in relief, the man made his way into the direction of Arataharu Town.

"That was a damn good display, Naruto-san. I approve!" Gildarts said as he walked over to his fellow Guild mate and inwardly whistled at the power he had just witnessed.

Naruto chuckled at the man as he gave a nod before replying, "Thank you Gildarts-san."

Just then, the blonde formed a serious expression as he felt several dark aura in the area. As the presence grew closer, the young man quickly focused chakra into his wrist. Gildarts noticed this as well and he looked on at what was going to happen.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**" Naruto whispered as smoke appeared in the area.

As it cleared, the blonde now held the sword that he recently picked up from the cave and gripped it tightly. Wind formulated in the area as Naruto felt the sword subconsciously calling upon his **Hurricane Magic** and smirked at the sight. Gildarts became really intrigued at the technique as the amazing looking sword appeared out of nowhere. It reminded him of his Guild mate Erza Scarlet and her use of **Requip Magic** to call on her swords.

Naruto then turned towards his fellow mage. "I'm going to handle this so stay here, Gildarts-san!" He shouted before looking intently in the direction that the aura was coming from.

Gildarts nodded with a smirk as he was rather curious to see what the blonde would do now. He really enjoyed the earlier display and wanted to see how well Naruto would fare with using his sword. The weapon holds great power and the mage could tell just by looking at the blade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the same type of creatures appeared a few moments later. There were almost 10 of them. It didn't take the blonde a second before he rushed forward with his sword in hand. He gripped the weapon and then twisted his body before piercing the creature's body, causing the beast to howl in agony. Naruto quickly stepped back and then jumped mid-air as he cut of the beast's head, sending it rolling on the ground and blood oozed on the path.

The young man smirked as he eyed the other beasts. "Now let's deal with the rest of you." He emotionlessly said before charging at the creatures with his sword.

The beasts whimpered in fear as some of them started running away from the blonde. Naruto quickly sliced his way through the creatures, piercing their backs and slicing their heads. The howls of the beasts screeched in the vicinity and was heard for miles. Naruto gripped his sword as the wind formulated and he sliced the sword downward as the wind crashed into the beasts, cutting them and shredding their bodies apart. The blonde didn't take any chances as he crept slicing at the demonic beasts and then killed each and every last one of them with the use of his sword. Naruto sighed as he saw the bodies of the creatures twitch and then becoming lifeless shortly after.

'_That was simply magnificent!_' Gildarts thought to himself as a wide smirk formed on his face at the display.

He was about to walk up to Naruto and congratulate him for a job well done, but halted suddenly. The orange haired mage immediately felt a rather malicious aura approaching them and quickly braced himself. He turned towards his fellow mage and noticed that his attention was also in the direction of the evil presence. The two mages waited for what was to come and narrowed their eyes as a larger beast came charging forward. This creature was larger than the ones before it and it was currently growling vicious upon seeing its fallen comrades.

The new beast was walking on two legs, giving it a slight human like appearance. It had the same black wild-spiky fur on its body with silver highlights as the other creatures had. It was relatively tall and had the same red demonic eyes as the beasts before it.

Naruto looked intently at the creature and smirked. "Are you _mad_ that I _slaughtered_ these _weaklings_?" He asked coldly as he indicated to the fallen figures of the creature's comrades.

The beast growled as it seemed to understand the blonde's words and seethed in rage. It snarled at the human that made that infuriating comment and quickly charged towards him. Naruto in turn, smirked as he waited for the conflict to commence. The creature quickly made its way through and was about to strike the blonde with its claw, but halted as the human suddenly disappeared. It immediately grew confused at what happened before it went wide-eyed as it felt a sharp pain in its back. The beast groggily turned around and seethed as it saw that the human was the one who attacked it.

Naruto looked at the creature with amusement. "Just look at you groveling at your feet, _Okami-hime_." He said coolly while eyeing the creature with a look of boredom.

The beast growled loudly at the way that this infuriating human was taunting it! It quickly crouched on all fours and glared at the blonde before jumping at him viciously. Naruto smirked as he moved to the side so that the creature couldn't even strike him. He raised his sword and wind formulated and sliced downward, causing the demonic beast's arm to slice off like a hot knife through butter. The wind continued its path as the creature screeched in pain as cuts appeared all over its body. The beast flopped to the ground and cradled the area where its arm used to be, in attempt to stop the bleeding. It howled in pain as it groggily got up from the ground when it realized that its efforts were futile.

Naruto looked at the creature with disgust. "You lot have killed so many people in this town and because of that, I hold no mercy. You will pay for what you have done here." He emotionlessly stated before grabbing hold of his sword once more and charging at the beast.

The creature went wide-eyed and tried to block the upcoming attack, but it proved worthless. The wind that formed from the attack caused it to shut its eyes shut before screeching in pain as the blade pierced its chest. Naruto quickly jumped mid-air and then stomped on the demonic beast with both feet, causing the beast's eyes to bulge out of their sockets and its mouth to open wide. Naruto then calmly raised his sword and sliced off the creature's head as the wind cut through the body and the ground as a result. The young man then formulated hand signs as it continued to eye the fallen beast and then narrowed them as the hand signs were now complete.

"**Fire Style: Great Flames of Destruction Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as a raging barrage of flames came shooting out of his mouth in the direction of the fallen creature. The jutsu quickly connected with the beast and burned it to smithereens, leaving no trace of it.

Naruto sighed as he resealed his sword into his wrist and looked at the charred ground. He approached the other lifeless beasts and then used the same jutsu to burn away the bodies.

The young man then turned around to see a shocked Gildarts and smiled at him. "The mission is finally complete, Gildarts-san. I can no longer sense anymore of those… _things_, which means that our work here is done. Let's return to the town square office." Naruto explained before walking up to his fellow mage with his smile still intact.

"That was truly interesting Naruto-san." Gildarts replied as a shark eating grin formed on his face, recalling the display he had the pleasure of witnessing.

Naruto chuckled and gave a nod to the man, who chuckled in return. Smiling, the two of them then turned around and started walking towards the town. On their way there, Naruto tried sensing if anything was amiss in the area, but smiled as he realized that there was no evil presences left.

'_I guess that those creatures were the only culprits that caused the people of this town trouble. Well it is of no concern now, seeing as they are taken care of_.' He thought to himself as he continued his journey with Gildarts towards Arataharu Town.

As the duo entered the town, they rushed forward towards the town square office. It didn't take them long at all and Naruto smiled as he entered the structure. The blonde waved at Mari, the receptionist of the building, who smiled and nodded for the two mages to proceed. Smiling in return, Naruto walked in the direction of the client's office and knocked on the door. After hearing the invitation to come in, the blonde did as told and smiled as he looked at the man in front of him. Doto visibly jumped when he saw Naruto and Gildarts in his office and he immediately approached them.

Naruto looked at him with a smile. "The creatures were wolf-like, but they had some unnatural traits to them and they were the ones that were causing this problem. Any ways, we have dealt with the problem as our job has finally been completed." He said warmly before looking over at a content Gildarts giving a nod of approval.

Doto's eyes went wide at the information. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" He exclaimed before bowing to the two mages as he knew that these men helped saved their town's problems.

Naruto simply waved the man off happily, stating it was the least he could do. Doto grinned in return before hurrying towards his desk and then pulling out a silver colored briefcase. He opened it up and quickly began counting the figures inside while Naruto and Gildarts waited patiently. Moments later, Doto closed up the briefcase and smiled as he walked forward.

The client handed Naruto the briefcase. "I've counted everything inside and it's all there. As the mission statement dictated, there is 7,500,000 Jewels for the reward. Thank you once again! " He warmly said before smiling brightly at the two mages in front of him.

Naruto and Gildarts smiled in return as they began waving the man off once more. The blonde accepted the briefcase with gratitude and then walked out of the office with his companion following suit. As soon as they were outside of the town square building, Naruto placed the briefcase on the ground.

An insignia quickly formed in the young man's hand. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal!**" He shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground. The insignia quickly formed underneath the briefcase before sealing the item inside. Naruto smiled as he nodded in content of his usage of Fuinjutsu.

Gildarts grew confused, but continued to watch on in amazement as the briefcase disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It really did strike the resemblance with **Requip Magic**, but had its differences as well. The orange haired mage then shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Naruto finishing up with the job.

The young man smiled as he walked over to Gildarts. "On your mark… get set… GO!" He exclaimed happily before rushing off into the distance.

Gildarts chuckled madly at the retreating blonde. "You're on, Naruto-san!" He yelled out before taking off at full speed in the direction of his fellow mage.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

The three kunoichi had now arrived inside after the blackette duo teased Kushina mercilessly for them having gone at it with the blonde, much to her ire. Mikoto and Haku had the most fun running away from the enraged redhead due to their comments. After their game of infuriating Kushina had ended, the group were now Inside the Guild, where almost everyone was present.

"Hey Mira-chan!" Haku chirped cheerfully as she approached her silverette friend with a bright smile on her face.

Mirajane turned around and smiled in return. "Hey everyone!" She exclaimed happily before quickly putting her clothes away at the bar counter.

The kunoichi trio grinned as they gave a quick nod and sat down near the counter and began talking with the cheery silverette. Their smile grew as they saw Erza approaching them as she had just walked into the Guild as well.

"Thanks for the amazing store advice, Erza-chan. It was awesome dattebane!" Kushina said in glee as she remembered the great clothes she bought earlier.

Erza grinned and gave her fellow redhead a happy nod, knowing that the stores were indeed amazing. The group followed suit with conversing with each other and it reached to the point where Naruto's name got mentioned.

The swordsman looked at her best friend intently before asking, "What mission did Naruto-kun take?"

Mirajane hummed for a while before quickly giving a nod. "I remember it now! Naruto-kun took an S-class job which entailed dealing with some rabid animal attacks in Arataharu Town. The pay was extraordinarily good and hopefully, it wouldn't pose much of a problem for Naruto-kun." She answered and then sighed dreamily thinking about her crush.

The kunoichi trio noticed Mirajane's expression and simply smiled at her. They knew full well that the silverette was growing closer to Naruto and didn't mind her at all. Looking over at Erza, they saw her listening intently at the answer and smiled at her too. With the clan status, Naruto was allowed to be with all of them. If it wasn't Erza or Mirajane, the trio would have minded. However, the two female mages were easily considered sister-figures to them now and that made them really happily.

The girls knew that Naruto was strong, but still they worried about him. They had to because he was the one that they cared for more than anything in the world.

Kushina quickly formed a wide grin on her face. "Naruto-kun will be fine dattebane!" She exclaimed cheerfully before chuckling sheepishly at her verbal tic.

The others smiled at the redhead's antics and nodded happily. With that, they resumed with their talks as they knew that the blonde they cared for would be all right.

* * *

(With Naruto and Gildarts)

* * *

The two mages of Fairy Tail were now walking along the trail of Arataharu Town, the very town where they would catch their train from. Gildarts wanted to travel by foot, but Naruto insisted that the train journey would be a better option. This was because Naruto really wanted to get to know his fellow mage better and was surprised at how quickly he was bonding with the man. The blonde wasn't the only surprised one around here. Gildarts was as well, considering the fact that he was always known as the lone wolf. However, the sight of Naruto made him relax considerably and the orange haired mage was happy to know that he was bonding so quick with his fellow mage also.

"Sooo Naruto-san, how is the mage experience going for you so far? Oh and how is the Guild?" Gildarts asked the blonde as he looked over at him with a smile on his face.

Naruto simply looked up at the sky. "So far, the entire experience has been great. I really enjoy the company of our fellow Guild mates and there's so much for me to look up for there." He answered in a warm tone before turning to his fellow mage with a smile of his own.

Gildarts' smile never wavered as he felt a rather special bond with the young man. He didn't know how it was coming to pass, but didn't want to think much about it. The mage was really happy because he was finally finding someone that he could relate to and just the thought was cool to him.

The orange haired man nodded in agreement before kindly saying, "That is wonderful to hear, Naruto-san. I'm glad that you are getting along with everyone at Fairy Tail so nicely. Which reminds me. In my travel, I heard all about your accomplishments and the talks about how you defeated one of the ten Wizard Saints, Jose Porla. It's a magnificent thing to hear about such a promising fellow mage, Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled as he looked at this man, who he already was starting to think of as a brother-figure. Why that was didn't nerve him at all because the blonde was glad he had a chance to meet his fellow mage.

The young man then smirked at the mention of the one he defeated in the past. "You heard it alright. That _Jose-hime_ wasn't a problem at all. In fact, the princess wasn't even worth my time." He answered in amusement before blinking comically.

Gildarts immediately halted his footing before falling to the ground roaring with laughter. Naruto chuckled as he turned to the man and helped him to his feet. The orange haired mage's laughter came to a slight pause as he started wiping his eyes of the tears that had formulated by what he heard.

"Heh, that was brilliant Naruto-san!" Gildarts exclaimed before chuckling slightly as he patted Naruto on the back.

The orange haired mage immediately grew surprised as normally, a man would get sent crashing to the ground by his patting. That was because he was always known to have insane level of strength. Gildarts grinned as he saw Naruto wasn't fazed by his actions and nodded in approval at the young man who stood tall. Nodding in return, Naruto smiled as the duo continued their walk towards Bara Town. In their journey by foot, the two mages kept at their questions and answers and learned more about each other. Naruto even told the orange haired man of how he knew about him from Mirajane, who relayed the information about the 100 Year Mission.

Gildarts smiled when he heard something unique. "So you opted for clan status, Naruto-san?" He asked as he had declined that very position from the council in the past.

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Sure did, Gildarts-san! I can understand why you refused the clan leader title in the past, but for me… it's somewhat of a whole different deal." He answered with a heartfelt tone as he started to reminisce about his absolutely gorgeous women.

Gildarts froze as he looked at Naruto and a warm smile emerged on his features. He saw Naruto's emotions were true and absolute and felt really proud of the young man right now. The blonde stopped walking as he noticed looking at him intently and raised an eyebrow.

"That look…" Gildarts said as a shark eating grin formed before continuing, "That look you have in your eyes, is something which I had the distinct pleasure had feeling only once in my life."

Naruto smiled at those words, but gestured for the man to continue with what he was going to say. The blonde then saw his fellow mage sitting down by the side of the trail path.

Gildarts looked up at the sky before warmly explaining, "A long time ago, I met and fell in love with a girl named Cornelia. She was beautiful, Naruto-san and I felt so strongly towards her. Our relationship blossomed and we eventually married each other. Everything was heavenly, but then Cornelia-chan left me because I was so fixated on my work that I didn't give enough time to her. It became too late for me because I learned a while back, that she had passed away. I have met a lot of women in my day Naruto-san, but she truly was the only one for me."

The orange haired mage frowned deeply as he started thinking what could have been if he been more involved with his wife. If he hadn't been so fixated on his work, he would have been so much better off and wouldn't be the lone wolf he was known as today. He knew that no woman could match up to the love of his life and that was the truth. Gildarts was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a strong grip on his shoulders, and smiled when he saw it was Naruto who was responsible for the action.

Naruto simply kept his grip on the man's shoulder. "Gildarts-san, I am sure your wife was beautiful and will remain with you forever in spirit. I am sure of that. Don't keep living in the past, my friend as it will only bring you more hurt in the long run. I am positive that Cornelia-san wouldn't like seeing you like this and I am damn sure that she forgave you a long time ago." He replied with nothing but sincerity in his voice and smiled at his fellow mage.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-san. Your words really do mean a lot to me." Gildarts said warmly as his expressions softened from having heard the young man speak.

Naruto smiled as he sat near his fellow mage and nudged his shoulder. "You were right when you spoke of the look in my eyes. Like you said, it was something you've already experienced so you can read my expressions. No one other than ji-ji, or the council knows about what I am going to tell you." He explained in a gentle tone, knowing what he was going to say next.

Gildarts looked at the blonde and gave a nod so the young man could continue.

Naruto sighed softly before continuing, "There are three women in my life, Gildarts-san. Those beautiful angels are so special in my eyes, that I simply can't imagine living without them now. They help me stay sane and they are the loves of my life. That is the reason for me opting for the clan status, because I simply cannot think of having to choose between them. The best part of it all is that they agreed with the status, and they truly do make me happier than I've ever been in my life."

Gildarts heard this explanation and felt the emotions radiate from the young man. Those words struck to him hard, because the orange haired mage knew that the blonde truly meant every single word of his speech. His eyes softened as a result, knowing that Naruto was so peaceful right now. Just the thought of the young man relaying this confidential information showed him that Naruto was special, and his instincts to bond with him were just. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Gildarts nodded in understanding and got up from the ground with Naruto following suit.

The orange haired man's smile remained intact as he looked at his fellow mage intently. "Your secret is perfectly safe with me, Naruto-san and thank you for telling me about this. I'm undeniably happy for you and I wish you and the ones you love the best. I am proud of your decision, truly." He said in a warm voice before softly patting the young man on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Gildarts-san. I really appreciate your words as well." Naruto replied in the same tone as his fellow mage and smiled in return.

The two mages looked at each other and nodded, as they had bonded even further. They didn't know how and why they bonded so quickly, but didn't care for that in the slightest. The duo were rather happy to have found each other as this sort of friendship didn't occur on a regular basis.

"Now let's get to Bara Town so we can catch that train!" Naruto exclaimed before rushing off on the trail path, with Gildarts following suit.

The two mages quickened their pace as they took off in speed towards the town. It didn't really take them too long in their charge, as they had finally arrived at their destination. The duo then proceeded with heading towards the train station, where they would pay for their tickets to head back to Magnolia Town. As they approached the counter, Naruto paid for the tickets and smiled as he was right on time for the train to depart. Gildarts smiled as the young man paid for his ticket and grinned as he walked into to the terminal.

A moment or two later, the two men stepped into the confines of the train and sat down on a booth near the back. The conductor came shortly after and stamped both their tickets and the duo smiled as they leaned back in their seats.

Naruto looked over at his companion and smiled. "So Gildarts-san, tell me about your travels." He said as he was rather intrigued to learn even more about the man.

Gildarts nodded and chuckled slightly. "There's so much that I want to talk about and for some strange reason, you're the only one I feel comfortable with doing so. Now brace yourself, Naruto-san." He answered kindly before proceeding with telling his fellow mage about his ways around Earthland.

As the explanations continued, Naruto grew even more surprised at how quickly he was getting attached to the orange haired mage. The blonde felt as if his companion could truly become a brother-figure to him, and the man in question felt the exact same way.

The two smiled as they conversed with one another, telling each other of their own travels.

* * *

(One hour later…)

* * *

After the duo talked throughout their train journey, the transport made a halt on the terminal at Magnolia Town. As soon as the announcer voiced it out through the speakers, Naruto and Gildarts smiled as they quickly got out of their seats and stepped out of the train. Making their way towards the terminal, the duo started walking through the streets of Magnolia Town. Naruto raised an eyebrow when the crowd saw Gildarts and what happened next, caused Naruto to go wide-eyed.

The entire landscape of Magnolia started changing drastically. Technological mechanisms in the town allowed most of its buildings to slide sideways and rise over platforms, leaving only a very straight road which led to the entrance of Fairy Tail.

Naruto's expression didn't change throughout. "What's going on around here?" He questioned in the utmost confusion as he eyed the changing landscape.

It was the first time that the blonde had seen this happening, so it was a rather strange sight to behold.

Gildarts looked at his fellow mage with a smile. "This measure was taken because I would accidentally walk through the town, destroying private houses with my **Crash Magic**. That's why the people have done this when they saw me." He explained before chuckling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

Naruto blinked twice upon hearing this. "That -_hahaha!_\- is so -_hahaha!_\- great! _Hahahaha!_" He exclaimed as he continued to laugh hysterically while slapping the back of Gildarts' back in amusement.

The blonde held his stomach as the laughter halted before happily walking along the straight path that led to the Guild, with a chuckling Gildarts right behind him.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

Kushina went wide-eyed as she felt an earthquake occurring. "What the hell is happening!?" She shouted in confusion before rushing toward the window to see what was going on.

Mikoto and Haku nodded quickly and rushed towards the redhead, as they also wanted answers. They had never felt tremors in Magnolia Town so what was happening right now? The Guild members were frantic about '_He is arriving!_' and that only added more to the confusion that the kunoichi trio had.

"It is because of Gildarts-san that the town is shifting around." Mirajane told her three friends in an amused tone as she approached them.

The girls in question tilted their heads cutely as they didn't quite understand what the silverette was talking about. Mirajane giggled before she started explaining everything about the S-class mage Gildarts Clive and why the town was shifting accordingly. Erza was there and the redhead also filled in any gaps to the explanation that her best friend gave. The two female mages were really shocked as they realized that Gildarts was arriving as well, but regained their composure as they give their details.

"I can't believe that he'd crash through houses like that." Mikoto said before shaking her head in amusement at what she just heard.

The three kunoichi went wide-eyed had just learned about the infamous Gildarts Clive, the one responsible for the cause of Magnolia Town shifting around. Just the thought of it made the girls giggle as it was really amusing to say the least.

Following suit, the members of Fairy Tail stepped out of the Guild and waited patiently for Gildarts to arrive. Most of them were nervous to see the man and some of them were happy to know he was coming back.

Natsu was stomping around the ground. "I'M FIRED UP!" He shouted as he was a nervous wreck since he was more than eager to fight Gildarts.

This was because Naruto kept refusing him a fight and the patience was killing him. The pink haired mage didn't have the reasoning to fight and just the thought of it made him furious! He will fight now!

It was just then, that the Guild members saw two lone shadows approaching. As they fixed eye contact, they all became shocked to the core at who the two people were. The first was Gildarts Clive, who they already knew was approaching them. However, the second was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the mages were rather confused as to why the two men were travelling together.

'_Naruto-kun!_' The kunoichi trio harmonically thought to themselves as they smiled lovingly at their approaching handsome blonde, and were so happy to see him safe and sound.

They didn't really ponder upon why their man was walking towards the Guild with Gildarts, the mage they just recently heard about because they became delighted at the sight of Naruto. Looking at Mirajane and Erza, the three women smiled at them being relieved to see the blonde as well. Nodding in content, the girls waited as the mages walked towards them.

Naruto smiled at his gorgeous women and looked over at Gildarts, who was happy to see his fellow Guild mates again. The duo kept their smile intact as they started approaching the anxious Fairy Tail members, but that was before a certain pink haired mage stopped them from doing so.

Natsu jumped forward with determination burning in his eyes. "GILDARTS! I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME NOW!" He roared while extending his fist towards the orange haired mage.

Gildarts smirked as he caught the fist and then quickly grabbed the mage with both hands.

His smirk deepened as he looked at a confused Naruto and tossed Natsu towards him before exclaiming, "Now back to me!"

Naruto blinked before chuckling with a nod as Natsu came rushing towards him. The blonde quickly extended both hands in the air and threw the pink haired mage back towards Gildarts. The man in question kept his smirk on his face as Natsu came shooting at him. He quickly extended his hands and then tossed the pink haired mage back towards Naruto.

"This is surprisingly fun!" Naruto shouted as Natsu was tossed back at him and smirked before extending his hands and throwing him back towards Gildarts.

Meanwhile, Natsu was groaning loudly throughout his volleyball session and started seeing stars appearing all around him. Just as soon as he was thrown back towards Gildarts, the orange haired mage grinned before throwing the Fire Dragon Slayer to the roof… where he stuck like a pancake.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he lowered his arms before asking, "Why'd you do that, Gildarts-san?"

Gildarts simply shrugged his shoulders with his grin intact. "That's just my way of concluding my awesome little game, Naruto-san." He answered humorously before chuckles escaped him.

Naruto blinked and then started laughing at the explanation. He gave a humored nod to his fellow mage and then started walking towards the Guild members, who were currently wide-eyed at the display.

'_Gildarts was almost never this free with anyone! What's going on here!?_' The Fairy Tail mages shouted in their heads, with the exception of the three kunoichi as the trio were giggling at the duo's antics. The entire scene was really entertaining, but everyone wanted to know how Naruto and Gildarts met in the first place. The fact that the lone wolf of Fairy Tail had bonded with a mage was rather confusing yet surprising at the same time. They were happy, but also wanted some answers.

Makarov approached the duo in amusement before asking, "So… how'd this little union come to pass?"

The two men started chuckling at the Master of Fairy Tail and then gave a nod to the old man. As they formed a slightly serious expression, the Guild members gulped in response and braced themselves for what they were going to hear.

"Naruto-san met me when during my encounter with the legendary dragon, Acnologia." Gildarts started in a grim tone before sighing deeply.

As soon as the word _Acnologia_ escaped the orange haired mage's lips, the members of Fairy Tail stiffened and went wide-eyed. The kunoichi trio didn't quite understand what was so dangerous about the dragon, but as the explanation continued, they gasped loudly at what they had to hear. The Guild members were shocked to the core as they learned that Gildarts had come face to face with Acnologia, and sighed in relief to see him safe and sound. They were also gasping at how Naruto was able to save the both of them because they knew just how powerful the dragon truly was.

After the account was relayed, the mages took a moment to finally regain their composure. They were really happy that the two mages in front of them were alive. How they survived didn't matter because neither Gildarts nor Naruto gave the details of their fight with the dragon. Sighing deeply, they gave the two mages a nod.

Makarov looked at the two mages with a serious expression before stating, "That is quite a story indeed."

The other Guild members could do nothing, but nod dumbly at the two men as well. Naruto and Gildarts chuckled slightly and gave a nod in return to everyone around them. It was then Naruto saw his teary eyed kunoichi trio and smiled softly at them.

"Now don't give me those eyes. I'm alive aren't I?" Naruto asked softly as he proceeded with stepping towards them and gently playing with their hair.

Haku quickly hugged her blonde and started sniffling into his chest. "T-that dragon could have killed you Naru-kun." She said chokingly before crying at the dreadful thought.

Naruto frowned as he separated from the embrace and wiped away his woman's tears. "That dragon cannot do anything to me. Don't worry yourselves, because I have you three to return to." He answered with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

The blonde smiled as he hugged each of his amazing girls and they smiled softly in return. Naruto wiped the tears that Mikoto and Kushina had, who simply enjoyed their embrace with their man. They trio knew that Naruto would always come back to them safe and sound, but the worry still kept them horrified. After learning about the encounter with Acnologia, they couldn't help but fear for their man's safety. However, the fact that Naruto was so determined and his resolve was absolute, they simply couldn't argue with him. The girls warmed up even further as the blonde kissed each of their foreheads lovingly and they smiled brightly at his affectionate nature towards them.

"We are so happy you're back, Naruto-kun." They whispered softly in unison, to which Naruto smiled in return as he gave them a quick nod.

After their moment together, Naruto turned around and saw the teary eyed Erza and Mirajane. The blonde knew that the two girls wanted nothing more than be close to him, so he walked towards him with a smile on his face. Just as soon as Naruto approached them, Mirajane quickly hugged him tightly as she sniffled at the thought of her crush getting injured by that dragon. Erza was the next one to embrace the blonde and sobbed slightly as she knew just how dangerous that mission truly had become.

Naruto looked at them with his smile intact before softly saying, "Please don't worry so much. Nothing can keep me down."

Erza and Mirajane could only nod gently in return as they were really concerned about the blonde after hearing what he had to go through. Seeing him right now, made the two females smile as they knew that the young man was telling them the truth. Their feelings were coursing through at incredible rates and they knew that they would only grow closer to Naruto. They frowned at the thought of the blonde having to choose between them and the three kunoichi because they still considered the fact that polygamy could never pan out.

_What they didn't know was about Naruto's new position as clan leader and how it would change their lives forever._

Noticing the looks that the two mages had, Naruto smiled. '_I will have to talk with those two really soon about the clan status. I know that I am getting closer to them and just want to find the best time to actually reveal everything. It will be hard to relaying everything about my past, but it's necessary because I never want to hide anything from the ones that I truly care about._' He thought to himself before kissing Erza and Mirajane on the forehead, causing them to blush heavily at the contact.

The blonde grinned as he looked at the reaction and knew that he would only grow closer to those two girls. He looked towards the trio and smiled as they were happily nodding with what was going on, showing that they approved of his actions. He approached the trio and melted in the embrace they gave him and then at the corner of his eye, the young man saw Gildarts smiling brightly at him.

'_So those three are the ones you were talking about earlier, Naruto-san. Anyone can clearly see just how much those women love you and I am immensely happy for you right now. I could truly see you as my otouto that is, if you would allow me the chance.' _Gildarts thought to himself in a cheerful manner before turning towards the other Guild members and talking to them.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at the orange haired mage. '_I know that you were lonely before Gildarts-san, but I'm sure that you will get over it. That's because I am here and I know we'll get along really well_.' He thought to himself before turning his attention towards his wonderful girls and kissing them on the forehead.

The trio smiled at their man and then nodded happily before walking with him towards the other Guild members to have a conversation. Naruto placed a hand over Erza's and Mirajane's shoulders and further eased them as they started smiling brightly at him.

_The members of Fairy Tail then had themselves a nice time and simply relished in the moment._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alright, that's a wrap people!**

**Eh, did the lemon satisfy everyone's needs? **_**Review on that!**_** I am trying my best in writing these scenes so if they aren't to anyone's standards, forgive me as I am not a professional writer of the art. Keep those reviews strong or… Miko-chan will glare at you with her Sharingan! *insert huff* I can be considered kidding at this point, but _keep reviewing! _**

**So Naruto had his precious moment with Mikoto, met up with Gildarts, encountered Acnologia for the first time, used the Divine Rasenshuriken, received an amazing sword and the chapter is _almost at 23,350_ words!? ….Egyptian God Phoenix, you care too much for your readers. _GUILTY!_**

**Hahaha, I do though! Well I'll explain a few things for the fight with Acnologia, which was rather fair and I gave it some deep thought. I honestly think I overpowered Acnologia in the fight. **

**Naruto used his normal chakra in the beginning and then moved on to bijuu chakra. If he were to use that to its full potential, Naruto would have faced the dragon much easier. However, I wanted Naruto to use the power of his late sensei/father-figure and struggle in the fight. How about that Divine Rasenshuriken, huh? Don't lie and tell me you didn't like the addition! **_**Review!**_** And… _the sword_. _**This weapon serve a purpose so don't even bother ranting about it. **_****The reaction that Acnologia received from that very sword will play out in the future as well because… I love keeping you all in suspense. **

**I mean come on! I gave you all one of the best chapters of them all. Lol, I'm kidding. ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE GREAT!**

**You're all awesome so keep reviewing and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	21. The Modern Decree

**I am so very proud to present you all with the 21st**** chapter of the story. Oh, and this little pride and joy of mine has turned _2 months old_ already! Yep! Time flies so quickly and each one of you have been so awesome with everything. Thanks to everyone for being so cool with the reviews as it brings me no greater joy than to see you all enjoying my work. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Three days have passed since Naruto encountered Acnologia and the Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. The blonde bonded even further with the **Crash Magic** user and was really happy while doing so. Naruto realized that he would one day meet up with Acnologia again and he will _KILL_ that dragon. His father-figure Timaeus would have wanted that for some closure, and it was the least he could do for him.

During the span of three days, Naruto created several shadow clones to start up with his Kenjutsu training. This was to train himself with the sword that he recently acquired in a cave, close to the plain where he encountered Acnologia.

Naruto was always a good student in the ninja arts and Kenjutsu was no exception. The reason for this was because in the 3 year training trip the young man took with Jiraiya, the duo travelled to the Land of Iron in the Elemental Nations. From there, Jiraiya requested Mifune, the leader of the lands and a master swordsman to train Naruto in the art. Mifune originally refused the request, but changed his mind when he realized that the blonde was the son of Minato Namikaze, who he respected as both a leader and shinobi alike. With that, Naruto's training began. The young man really took his training to a whole other level, to the point where even Mifune started to highly appreciate his skills in the art. The blonde also participated in battles with some of Mifune's samurai guards, and they also recognized his skills in Kenjutsu.

The downside was that during the 4th Great Ninja War, Naruto didn't get the opportunity to utilize his skills in Kenjutsu, nor did he feel that connected with the sword he had during that time. However, the sword that Naruto found in that cave was devastating and the power that it held was immense.

Why the sword held so much of an affiliation to his **Hurricane Magic** was something that he simply didn't understand. That and why the amazing sword felt so natural in his hands. Naruto simply figured that he would find out about this in due time.

Within that time period, Makarov proceeded with getting the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound under construction. The Fairy Tail mages were really confused when they saw a construction site rather close to their Guild. Makarov knew that Naruto wanted to inform the Guild members about the clan compound after it was finally built, so he told them that it was simply a secret for now. The mages nodded at the Master's words as they didn't want to question him about anything.

Naruto was really happy that the compound was underway for construction, as were the three kunoichi. When the girls found out that the construction was starting, they jumped around in excitement as they couldn't wait to design their new home. The kunoichi trio were truly looking forward to see how the compound would turn out in the end.

With the help of Naruto's shadow clones, the constructor found it rather easy to gain the necessary labor he required in the construction task. The clones were more than happy to help with the boss' will and were eager to help move the equipment/materials that were required for the job.

_It was now the 4__th__ day after Naruto's amazing mission._

At the household, the three kunoichi approached Naruto with a megawatt grin on their face.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at them. "What's got you girls so excited?" He asked in amusement before chuckling as the trio simply handed him a piece of paper with their grins intact.

"_Kushina-san, Mikoto-san and Haku-san. I can give you this mission, but you will have to take Naruto-kun along with you. This is because neither one of you are official S-class mages as of yet. I will grant Kushina-san and Mikoto-san with the position after they go on some more missions, but Haku-san will have to enter the S-class exams in the future to become an S-class mage. I wouldn't advise taking anyone else in this mission because Naruto-kun would be furious, if something were to happen to any of you_."

The three kunoichi smiled as they remembered what Makarov told them about the mission. They wouldn't want to take anyone than Naruto either. Why would they? He was their love!

The girls nodded their heads in excitement. "We would like to go on a mission with you, Naruto-kun!" They chirped cheerfully before grinning at their loving blonde once again.

Naruto chuckled as he gave a nod to his gorgeous women before looking over the mission statement.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Job rank:** S-class

**Location:** Around the area of Gargeon Town.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station to Gargeon Town.

**Details:** The townspeople of Gargeon have been terrorized, because many women from the town have been reported missing. Upon further investigation, it was said that a mysterious man was the cause of all the suffering within the town border. This man was rumored to have been affiliated with a Dark Guild as well, so please put an end to it.

**Reward:** 12,250,000 Jewels

* * *

Naruto looked over at the kunoichi trio. "This is an S-class mission. Am I to assume that since neither one of you three are official S-class mages, you need me to tag along?" He asked before narrowing his eyes at the details that the mission statement held.

The three kunoichi nodded quickly and then frowned at the things they read. "Yes that's right, Naru-kun. We need to stop that mad man from kidnapping those women!" Haku said in a serious tone, with her two sister-figures nodding anxiously in the background.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were appalled when they realized that the women in those towns were being kidnapped. The fact that the kidnappings may have been linked to a Dark Guild only made them angrier. The girls wanted nothing more than to help those poor women out because they despised that _evil monster_, who would do something so horrendous!?

Naruto smiled at the answer his women gave him and nodded. "We will stop that man, don't worry. Now get ready to depart for this mission." He said in a stern voice before putting the mission statement into his pocket.

The trio nodded quickly and then sighed in content as their loving blonde kissed each of them affectionately. Smiling, the girls proceeded with rushing upstairs so that they could get ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Naruto had his eyes narrowed as he walked upstairs to get changed. '_So the Dark Guilds are finally coming to fruition. Jiraiya-sensei was right when he told me about that and it's about time that I end their petty schemes. Those fools are just like the Akatsuki that I had the displeasure of facing in the Elemental Nations. They need to be stopped at all costs. I already suspect that the man behind the kidnapping is in fact, a dark mage._' He thought to himself before taking a deep sigh as he approached his room and proceeded with getting ready.

"I wonder how the girls will react to the sword I recently received." Naruto said to himself as he put on the new strap for his weapon, which he got custom made from a store in Magnolia Town.

Recently, Naruto's custom clothing designer directed him towards a shopkeeper, whose entire life revolved around swords. The White Dragon Slayer found the shop to be rather fascinating and was pleased to know that the owner of the store also took custom orders. The sheath Naruto requested was of a simple yet elegant design. Silver was the color of the locket, the chape was also of the color silver and the middle section was of silky black. All in all, it provided the perfect look to the sword itself.

The group quickly got changed into their clothes and swiftly left the household. Kushina and Mikoto were now in their amazing battle outfits, while Haku was in her custom kimono. Naruto was in his battle suit, but what the trio saw on their loving blonde's person made them halt immediately. The young man currently had shielded weapon strapped to the back of his coat and that was something new.

Kushina pointed a finger towards the sheath before asking, "Umm… Naruto-kun, what's that?"

Naruto simply formed a grin on his face as he led the trio towards a grassy area. The girls were confused, but followed the young man and sat down beside him. Naruto had his grin intact as he took off the strap and then began unsheathing his amazing sword. As soon as the three kunoichi saw the weapon, they went wide-eyed with shock. The sword was absolutely beautiful and it held extraordinary power.

Mikoto and Kushina formed hearts in their eyes as they were really powerful swordswomen and the sight of Naruto's weapon, intrigued them to no end. The duo tried touching the sword, but were sent flying back with a gust of wind and were slammed against a tree.

"Owwww!" Mikoto whined as she groggily got up from that sudden attack before looking over at her best friend, who was on the same page as her.

Naruto chuckled as he approached them. "I should have informed you two that this sword doesn't allow anyone else, other than myself touching it. Two days ago, Gildarts-san tried touching the weapon and was thrown back the same way you two were. I don't know why this is, but it's kind of cool." He explained before chuckling once more as the two kunoichi pouted cutely at the answer.

Naruto smiled and then kissed both of them on the forehead, causing them to smile in return.

Haku giggled as she watched the interaction before asking, "Have you named the sword yet, Naru-kun?"

Naruto hummed happily at the blackette. "I'm still stumped for a name, but I think it will come to me when the time is right." He answered and then proceeded with sheathing his sword before strapping it on his back.

The girls nodded with a smile and then headed out in the direction of the train station, with Naruto following suit. The journey didn't take them long as they were in Magnolia Town, and the household was at a short distance from the train station. Upon approaching the counter, the blonde paid for the tickets and then proceeded with walking with his girls towards the terminal. The group was rather fortunate that their train had already arrived and was about to depart soon. With that in mind, they quickly stepped into the confines of the transport and sat themselves in a booth at the back.

"**We will be departing for Gargeon Town in 10 minutes.**"

Kushina leaned into Naruto's left shoulder, Mikoto on his right and Haku laid in his lap. The booth was large enough to fit all four of them, so the girls were really pleased about that. With that, the group happily drifted off to sleep as the train began moving.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

Mirajane was frowning deeply. _Why?_ She had just signed off an S-class mission that may or may not, involve a Dark Guild. The fact that the people going to the mission were like her sister-figures, made her tense about the whole deal. Mirajane was really depressed that she didn't get a chance to help the three kunoichi out in the mission, as they had told her that they would be fine. Then there was also the fact that the trio informed her that Naruto was tagging along. Just the thought of them getting hurt, made her demonic instincts rage inside as they demanded her to run off after the group.

The silverette started wiping the counter of the bar before whispering, "Please come back home safe, all of you. If something ever happened to any of you, I'll never forgive myself."

Mirajane didn't get a chance to tell Naruto about her feelings because she was in conflict with herself, upon thinking of the right time to do so. She had the painful experience of hearing about how he encountered Acnologia and just the thought of the blonde getting hurt, made her feel broken inside.

Unknown to Mirajane, Erza had heard everything the silverette spoke of and frowned deeply. The redhead also really wanted to join in on the mission that the ninja group took, but had to stay behind as the kunoichi reassured her it wasn't necessary. Erza didn't want to question their judgment so she gave those three a hesitant nod, and could only hope that they don't get hurt in their mission.

"What's got you two all depressed?" A voice behind the two girls spoke.

The duo quickly looked up to see the newcomer and saw that it was the Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive.

Mirajane simply sighed sadly as she looked at the man. "Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan, Haku-chan and Mikoto-chan just took on a mission, which states some evil man kidnapping many women. That man has also been rumored to be from a Dark Guild." She explained and then frowned deeply, which her old rival shared as well.

Gildarts smiled at the concerned silverette. "Naruto-san can take care of himself, _that_ I can assure you. I may not know how strong the rest of his group is, but I know that with Naruto-san there, they will be fine." He answered before sitting down on a stool near the counter of the bar with his smile intact.

Hearing those words from Gildarts made the two mages perk up significantly as they slowly started to lose their sad thoughts. They nodded with agreement shortly after and then the silverette poured the orange haired mage a drink and placed it on the counter.

Gildarts graciously gulped down the drink before slyly asking, "It's Naruto-_kun_, huh?"

The man's eyes widened slightly as both Mirajane and Erza blushed beet red. '_You're more like me than I originally thought, Naruto-san_.' He thought to himself in amusement before getting up from his seat and walked away from the bar counter.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Erza slowly regained their composure and huffed as they realized that the orange haired mage, caused them to blush and walk away in victory at the same time.

"Dammit Gildarts!" They roared in unison before turning away quickly when they noticed the other members of the Guild looked at them in confusion.

Gildarts laughed his way out of the Guild as he heard this and shook his head in amusement. "Hopefully you'll tell those two that you are having feelings for them as well. I knew it from the moment you looked at them in that manner. _Ha!_ Good ol' Naruto getting all the women for himself, just like me." He said to himself while in his mind, a chibi version of him was flying in the air with his cape flapping freely like a superhero.

Unknown to any of them, a certain white haired hermit was scribbling furiously on his notebook as he had watched this interaction with his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**. The members of the Fairy Tail Guild looked around in confusion when they heard giggling in the area, but shrugged their shoulders shortly after when they couldn't see anything.

'_The gaki will always be, my most prized student_.' Jiraiya thought to himself with pride before he continued scribbling down his precious research.

* * *

(With the Ninja Squad)

* * *

Naruto sneezed himself awake and looked around in confusion. "Someone must be talking about me." He muttered under his breath before realizing that his girls were waking up.

"Naru-kun…" Haku whined as she got up from her blissful sleep, laying on her handsome man's lap.

Naruto chuckled before kissing his blackette, who sighed in content as her lips brushed with the blonde's. The young man formed a smirk on his face after separating from the lip lock when he saw his other two girls pouting cutely.

"None for me, Nar-_umph!?_" Mikoto was cut off as Naruto's lips collided with her own and before Kushina could ask, she also received the same treatment.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at his gorgeous women before asking, "Now… all better?"

The young man smiled as his girls nodded happily at his actions. He eased himself into his seat and turned towards the window of the train to see the sights.

"**We will be arriving at the terminal of Gargeon Town in less than 5 minutes**."

With that announcement, Naruto straightened himself up immediately and so did the three kunoichi. The group formed a serious expression as they knew that they would be rushing forward with their mission now. As they looked over their surroundings, they leaned back and waited patiently for the train to make a stop. Their destination was the first town that they arrived in Earthland, so it was going to be a reunion of sorts. With the knowledge of Dark Guild involvement, the group knew the seriousness.

As soon as the train made its stop, the ninja group rushed out of there and approached the terminal. Speeding their way through, they came across the streets of Gargeon Town and quickly took a glance at their surroundings. The group knew that they didn't need to visit the client right now because their main focus was the deal of the kidnappings. They had every detail that they needed from the mission statement so they immediately charged out of the town, hoping to find some clues.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he felt a disturbing aura in the distance. "There's something off about this place, keep your guard up." He said in a serious tone before proceeding further.

The three kunoichi nodded quickly as they had already expected the worst from the blonde's statement. Moving swiftly, Naruto kept up with his sensory abilities and his eyes widened slightly when he felt the aura once again. However, this time it was more prominent than before. Naruto rushed forward with the kunoichi trio following suit, seeing as they were getting more close to the required area.

In the distance, the ninja squad could hear distant shouts. Applying chakra to their ears, they headed towards where the sound was coming from with Naruto leading the charge. Concentrating further, the group identified the sounds as feminine cries for help. Narrowing their eyes as their suspicions were confirmed, they sped up their movements.

Naruto halted as he felt the presence of several people nearby. Kushina narrowed her eyes as she also felt them. Leaping into a nearby tree, the group observed their surroundings.

There was a large shack that looked to be worn down sitting in the center of the clearing. The women's cries for help resonated from within, further irking the ninja squad. Two guards stood beside the front entrance, while there were three more to the far right sitting around a fire cooking what looked to be fish. To the left were another two that seemed to be doing nothing in particular.

Nodding to himself, Naruto turned to the three kunoichi before ordering, "I'll take the three by the fire, Kushi-chan and Miko-chan will take the two by the door. Haku-chan, you take the two on the left. Our rendezvous point will be at the base of this tree. I know you don't need this, but good luck anyway."

The girls grinned as they understood their orders before getting to work, causing the blonde to grin in return as the group quickly headed out to action.

* * *

(With Mikoto and Kushina)

* * *

The kunoichi duo used the surrounding trees to keep out of sight as they approached their given targets. Leaping onto the roof, they loomed over the two clueless men from above, who were having a casual conversation with one another.

"This job gives me the creeps; do you know when the pay comes in?" A slim man with a dagger strapped to his thigh questioned his fellow mercenary.

The mercenary in question, a burly man with an axe strapped to his back turned to face the _new guy_ with an annoyed look before answering, "Quit your whining. The pay will arrive once the job is complete. We don't get paid to ask questions."

"Whatever man, I'm going to take a leak." The smaller mercenary informed before walking off behind a tree.

His fellow mercenary grunted in response, not necessarily caring in the slightest. Whistling nonchalantly, he never noticed the shadow looming over him. Quicker than he could react, a hand covered his mouth before he was pulled upwards onto the roof. After being freed from his restraint, he turned around sharply before drawing his axe.

"What the fuck, you dudes freaked me out for a second there!" The mercenary exclaimed loudly before sighing in relief.

Even though Kushina and Mikoto were obscured in shadows, this comment made their eyes twitch. Moving forward out of the darkness, they revealed themselves to the _idiot_.

"Do we look like _dudes_ to you?" The kunoichi duo dangerously chorused in unison as they glared blazingly at the man.

Blinking in confusion, the mercenary's eyes widened when he realized he was in fact talking to _women_. Not like he knew, their figures were hidden in shadows! Before he could continue with his thought process, two fists collided with his face, sending him off the building and into the world of unconsciousness.

The smaller mercenary from earlier had just finished his business before hearing a loud _thump_. Pulling up his pants, he quickly tugged on the zipper.

A bit _too_ quickly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He _shrieked_ loudly, scaring off the wildlife nearby before falling over and passing out in excruciating pain.

Meanwhile, Kushina and Mikoto sweatdropped at the bizarre turn of events. Looking at each other, they gave a nod before heading towards the rendezvous point.

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

The Ice Princess was currently hidden behind a large shrub with her senbon needles at the ready. She had the easiest task to complete, since the two people she was sent to take down looked to be doing nothing in particular.

"When will he return? This job is ridiculously boring, and those bitches inside won't shut the hell up!" One of the men whined, as he twirled a dagger in the dirt.

His partner turned to him before darkly saying, "We can always have _fun_ with them while he's away."

The two men started laughing maniacally as they gave each other a nod. Meanwhile, Haku fumed at what she was hearing and wanted to destroy these fools.

Jumping into a nearby tree, Haku readied a senbon needle before taking aim at the man on the left. Seeing as her target was set, she threw the needle with deadly accuracy.

Meanwhile, the mercenary duo continued to laugh at the thought of having _fun_ with the helpless women within the confines of the shack. It was then, one of them stiffened suddenly before falling to the ground unconscious. His friend's eyes widened before rushing over to see what happened.

"Oi oi, are you alright? Hello!?" He questioned frantically before seeing something stuck in the back of the unconscious man's neck.

Reaching over, the frightened mercenary went to grab the object before he felt the temperature reduce several degrees. Upon further observation, he noticed a pair of feet next to his friend's head. Looking up in confusion, his eyes widened before all he saw was black.

Haku sighed in annoyance at the two fallen figures before heading to the given meeting place.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Three mercenaries were staring intently at the fire, waiting for the fish they caught down the stream to cook. Stomachs rumbled as their patience was wearing thin and the aroma given off from the fish didn't help at all. One reached over to turn the rod holding the fish over before yelping loudly as water splashed over the fire.

"MY FISH!" They roared furiously in unison at the sight of their delicious food _ruined_.

Meanwhile, Naruto smirked at the sight of the three imbeciles. Using that extremely low powered **Water Style** jutsu was a good idea, considering what he was seeing right now.

"YOU!" The overweight man of the group screamed as he pointed his sword down at the man beside him before continuing, "Clear this shit up _now_ before I lose my goddamn temper!"

The man in question rose up as a glare formed on his face. "Pipe down, you stupid refrigerator. It must have been your drool that extinguished our goddamn fire!" He shouted in protest as the two began to stare each other down intensely.

The third mercenary facepalmed at the two idiots in front of him before getting to work on the fire by himself.

In the shadows, Naruto chuckled in amusement. _'Refrigerator huh, that's a good one.' _He thought to himself as he continued to look on at the humorous sight.

As the third member of the group gathered the necessary wood, he set it before waving over his fellow partners. The two men ceased their rambling and approached the site and sat back down. The overweight man took out his lighter and ignited it, to which sparks formulated. He kept pushing the button on the lighter before a fire finally surfaced. Smiling, the mercenary was about to lean forward when the fire burst out violently as the flames rampaged over his face.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" The blob of a man shrieked as his clothes also ignited, to which he immediately crumpled to the floor and rolled around in extreme pain.

Reacting quickly, his 'friends' began stomping on the screaming mercenary before one of them fell to the ground. The one left standing looked around in confusion and went wide-eyed as his partners were now rendered unconscious, while the one on fire became drenched in water. Suddenly, his vision went dark as a blow connected to the back of his neck.

Naruto smirked at the fallen men and dragged the mercenary he just knocked unconscious to the rendezvous point. A short walk later, the blonde saw the three kunoichi waiting for him. Grinning, he slammed the man against the tree before backhanding him awake. The girls smirked as they watched this display unfold.

Jolting upwards, the mercenary opened his eyes and saw the ninja squad in front of him.

"Why are you holding the women of Gargeon Town captive? If you _try_... if you _dare _try lying to me, I _will_ find out and trust me, the end result will _not_ be pretty." Naruto said emotionlessly as he eyed the man dangerously.

The mercenary paled in fear at the blonde's tone before gasping loudly at the sight of Kushina and Mikoto holding their swords at his neck, and Haku holding her senbon needles.

The man started sweating bullets before he gave in. "Alright! The man behind this calls himself the Death Bringer. He told us he was a dark mage, other than that we have no more information on him. He said he'd pay us a lot of money if we could keep the women he kidnapped safe for his routine pickups. From our knowledge, he has already killed off two or three of them so far." He said in a fearful tone as he started shaking at the sight of the blonde.

The fool couldn't speak any further as Mikoto and Kushina punched his stomach, causing his eyes to bulge before falling limp in Naruto's grasp.

Naruto simply tossed the unconscious figure aside before coldly saying, "What a disgusting piece of trash."

The three kunoichi nodded angrily in agreement. _What a monster!_ The group narrowed their eyes as they began to hear women's cries for help and quickly went to work. Naruto approached the front door and kicked it in, causing the door to crash down the stairs. The group quickly proceeded with walking down the steps to see what was going on. It was then that their eyes narrowed further when all of them could smell dried blood in the area. Turning their attention towards the next hall of the basement, the cries for help grew stronger. The group quickly approached the area and their eyes widened at the sight.

Many women were chained up against the walls, while some were locked inside cages. Crying could be heard throughout the entire room. The trapped women quickly looked up as they saw the group walk in, causing a hopeful expression to surface their features.

"Please help us!"

"That man will kill us too!"

"Those bad people will kill us!"

"I want to see my son!"

The women all cried out in sadness as they knew just how evil those monsters truly were. A couple of them were already dragged out a while ago and the man who took them, told them that they were next. All of the females were shivering with fear since the man also stated that he had killed those women.

Naruto and the girls were absolutely furious right now at what they were seeing and hearing. The three kunoichi were raging inside because they were women as well, and the sight of their fellow gender like this was tearing them up inside. They couldn't wait to find the one responsible for this. _He will PAY!_

The group quickly recomposed themselves as they rushed towards the captives and proceeded with freeing them from their chains. They smiled softly at them, knowing that the women must have been terrified in their time in this wretched basement.

Meanwhile, the female captives were shedding tears of joy. They weren't going to die by the hands of that mad man because these wonderful people have come to their rescue!

Naruto looked over at the three kunoichi before ordering, "Let's get these women out of here!" He ordered before turning around to see if there were any other captives that may be in the area.

Kushina, Mikoto and Haku quickly gave a nod and proceeded with getting the former captives out of the basement. They formed a sad smile as some of them couldn't walk properly because of the chains that held them bound. Regaining their composure, the kunoichi trio rushed forward with the former captives and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked around and sighed in relief. "There are no more captives." He said to himself before helping any other women in the basement to get upstairs.

The group smiled as all of the females that were kidnapped were safe from harm. The women in question were crying tears of joy again, knowing that these people have saved their lives. Naruto and the girls kept their smiles intact as they waved them off, stating that it was the very least that they could do. Nodding, Naruto and the three kunoichi proceeded with taking the women towards Gargeon Town so that they could return to their homes.

Naruto suddenly felt an evil presence and made a complete stop. "Everyone stand still." He ordered before narrowing his eyes as he started utilizing his sensory abilities.

The three kunoichi noticed the seriousness in the young man's voice and gave a quick nod. They turned towards the confused former captives, who were wondering what was going on. It was then everyone's eyes narrowed as a newcomer approached the scene.

The newcomer was a man, who was wearing a black braided shirt with red outlining and brown pants. He had dark brown hair, spiked up and had multiple piercings on his body. He also had a strange insignia on his right hand and held a malicious aura to him.

"THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED US!" The former captives screamed in fear before shivering at the recent memory of their time in the basement.

Naruto and the three kunoichi simply kept a hardened expression at what they just heard from the women. They realized now that this newcomer was responsible for those horrendous kidnapping.

The man chuckled menacingly before darkly saying, "Hand me the women and I might let you live. Seeing as I need to sacrifice them all by tonight, I want no delays in my rituals."

Naruto simply kept his hardened expression intact. '_So it's about time that I finally meet one of these dark mages. Well you won't be saying anything by the end of the day, you insect._' He thought to himself before forming a glare at the man in front of him.

Meanwhile, the three kunoichi were absolutely furious at this pathetic excuse for a man and wanted to kill him right now! However, they knew that they had to stand by Naruto. It was because the blonde knew better than to rush in because he was experienced in battle and knew what he was doing. The trio turned towards the former captives and their rage resurfaced as the looks that those women had, made them want to jump in to help. Regaining their composure, they smiled at the women and reassured them that with Naruto handling things, none of them had anything to worry about.

Naruto kept strict eye contact on the man. "You dare try and threaten me, you gothic porcupine?" He asked coldly before readying himself for a battle that this newcomer wouldn't live to remember.

Fuming at the insult, the man glared at Naruto. "I am Wachi, one of the travelling followers of Zeref-sama and a dark mage. How dare you try and offend someone as powerful as I am!?" He questioned in a menacing tone, but seethed in rage as the blonde remained totally unaffected by his words.

"_Zeref is considered to be the strongest and most evil mage of all time, who possesses very dangerous and powerful magic. With his magic, Zeref has been stated to have given birth to tens of thousands of demons, and thrown the world into chaos. Many cults that have worshiped the evil mage have been trying to resurrect him using keys for him to awake and bring chaos into the world once more_."

Naruto recalled what Makarov recently told him about Zeref, after he heard about that mage from his sensei/father-figure, Timaeus. Just the thought of this man in front of him as a follower of Zeref, made Naruto want to obliterate him at the spot. No questions asked. This wasn't something that the blonde tolerated and so, he would deal with this pesky little problem as soon as possible.

* * *

(Naruto vs Wachi)

* * *

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at the dark mage. "The reason for me insulting you is the fact that you are trash. That and you belong under the dirt, roaming around with cockroaches; the species that are probably your family, _Wachi-hime_." He explained in an emotionless tone as he kept fixed eye contact at the pathetic man in front of him.

Wachi seethed at the infuriating suffix that was added to his name. "ENOUGH!" He shouted in unmarked rage as he had enough of those intolerable insults.

The dark mage quickly got into his stance and eyed Naruto warily, but before he could even blink, the blonde disappeared in a flash of white. Wachi blinked in confusion before screeching in pain as Naruto appeared in another flash of white and smashed him across the face with a right hook. The dark mage was sent back flying into the ground below them, causing dust to formulate in the surrounding area.

Naruto didn't need any invitations so he quickly rushed towards the downed figure and brought his right leg up before harshly bringing it down on Wachi's ribcage. It barely took a second for the dark mage to begin shrieking in pain as he could feel literally everything in his stomach crashing in his body. Satisfied with the move, Naruto knelt down and gripped Wachi's throat tightly, causing the dark mage to whimper before screaming loudly as the blonde smashed his nose with a punch. Naruto didn't wait a second as he dusted off his clothes and then cracked the dark mage's stomach before tossing him aside. Screams of agony echoed throughout the area.

"AHHH!" Wachi shrieked loudly as he rolled around the ground, while blood leaked from his face.

The dark mage didn't know what was going on! How in the hell was he getting beaten so easily? However, he didn't have time to think further on the matter as he groggily started getting up from the barren wasteland. Wachi glared at Naruto, who stood facing him with an impassive expression. He turned towards the females in the background and grew furious. He had to sacrifice those women, but he was getting delayed by this infuriating blonde! Turning around to see the man in question, Wachi blinked as Naruto disappeared in another annoying flash of white.

Wachi looked around in confusion before his eyes bulged as Naruto reappeared and smashed his spinal cord with a devastating round-house kick. Wachi started screaming out in pain as he now felt excruciating pain all over his body. His back was almost completely annihilated and there was nothing he could do, but keep shrieking in agony by the blonde's destructive moves. The dark mage proceeded with spitting out the blood that accumulated in his mouth, and then glared at the man who harmed him.

Naruto had a smirk on his face as he slowly lowered his leg before eyeing the dark mage menacingly. However, he waited for the man to stand up from his assault as Naruto was going to make it painful for the dark mage. This wasn't an enemy. It was an insect that was necessitated to be exterminated.

Wachi wheezed in pain as he slowly began to rise from the ground. His clothes were full of dirt and blood had leaked on them as well. He placed a finger to his nose and winced sharply as that body part was brutally caved in. The dark mage's back was a mess from the blonde's assault and the situation was simply too annoying to figure out. This was something he had never felt before, so he started wondering who the hell his opponent truly was.

The dark mage slowly fixed eye contact at the blonde and started to connect the dots. The blonde hair, those cerulean blue eyes and those faint whiskers on each cheek. Wachi's eyes widened with each piece of the puzzle forming together and started sweating profusely. It was all coming to him. His opponent was the man who defeated Jose Porla during the Phantom Lord invasion of Fairy Tail, and he was now standing right in front of him. His opponent was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Wachi trembled from his position before fearfully saying, "You're **The White Flash**…"

Naruto simply formed a smirk on his face. "So you finally realized who you're up against, _princess_. However, what you did is something I can never forgive you for and you will pay for it… _with your life_." He said coldly as he continued to stare down at the terrified eyes of his opponent.

Wachi went wide-eyed with fear at the tone before collapsing to his knees, whimpering in pain from having faced those brutal attacks from the now known **White Flash**. Meanwhile, Naruto rushed towards the dark mage and smashed him on the stomach with a punch, causing Wachi to shriek loudly as blood shot out his mouth. The dark mage felt as if his entire chest shattered from the attack and could literally feel the blonde's fist going through his very being.

'_T-the other attacks paled in comparison to this one! DAMN THIS, I NEED TO SACRIFICE THOSE WOMEN!_' Wachi thought to himself before rolling on the ground in pain as blood continuously leaked from his body.

"_Naruto-kun, I wanted to remind you of what the council and I have discussed earlier. If you ever encounter a dark mage, you are __**allowed**__ to kill. Normally the Legal Guilds don't allow this sort of behavior, but the council has given a special requirement. Only __**official S-class**__ mages can make this call if they feel that the dark mage is not redeemable. If the dark mage is redeemable, you may hand him/her over to the council where they would be questioned. No one will judge __**your**__ decision on the matter because this has now been added to the rules of every Legal Guild_."

Remembering those recent words from Makarov, Naruto picked the man up in disgust. This dark mage was anything but redeemable because the man had already killed off a couple of kidnapped women. He was going to sacrifice the remaining ones if he wasn't stopped so the decision was clear as day.

Naruto quickly channeled chakra into his palm and a blue rotating emerged. "**Rasengan!**" He shouted as he brought his palm towards his enemy's stomach, who could do nothing but go wide-eyed.

As soon as the move connected, Wachi whimpered in pain before screaming as loudly as he could as his entire body was completely broken down. His stomach was blasted with the full on assault of the technique and the pain, was simply too unbearable for words. Seconds passed and Naruto removed his palm from his opponent's body as his jutsu dissipated.

Wachi was simply reduced to a twitching mess, continuously screaming at the top of his lungs. After a moment, his body fell lifeless and the dark mage was no more.

Naruto simply stared at the fallen figure as he ran through some hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu!**" He shouted as barrages of flames escaped his mouth and went shooting at Wachi's body.

The dark mage's being was quickly annihilated, and was now nothing but smithereens. There was no one that could even hope to revive the fiend and the women were finally free from the man's clutches.

Naruto looked on with an impassive face. "Good riddance." He muttered under his breath before turning around and walking towards the others.

* * *

(With the others)

* * *

The three kunoichi knew that the dark mage needed to be stopped so they didn't have much of a reaction to what they just witnessed. Meanwhile, the former captives were fearful at the sight of Naruto because he had just killed the man that kidnapped him. They were horrified at the display of brutality, but knew the dark mage would've sacrificed them next.

Naruto looked at the former captives with a reassuring expression before explaining, "He would have killed all of you. Those sort of people don't understand what it means to be human. As much as I don't like killing, it was absolutely necessary because he wouldn't have stopped."

With this, the former kidnapped females nodded hesitantly at the information. The blonde didn't want to kill the man, but they started to slowly realize that he was right. That dark mage was a monster if he wasn't stopped once and for all, knowing he would simply do this sort of thing again if he kept living.

The three kunoichi understood what it meant when a person had to be put down. They had heard from Makarov that killing was allowed, but neither one of them could do so right now. This was because that sort of decision was held in the hands of _official _S-class mages, the rank which none of them were at yet. In their time in the Elemental Nations, the kunoichi trio realized that killing is sometimes a necessity to hold peace. They couldn't argue with the decision as they knew that the blonde was absolutely correct with what he just did to the foolish man.

Quickly, the trio embraced their loving blonde tightly. "We don't like killing any more than you do Naruto-kun, so we understand." They gently said in harmony before relaxing as Naruto started kissing each of their foreheads with a smile on his face.

That loving position didn't last long as a huge dark aura arrived to the scene. Naruto quickly turned a serious expression and got into his stance, while the three kunoichi rushed towards the former captives. The trio approached the women and stood close to them, as they didn't want anything to happen to them again. They wouldn't allow it!

Just then, everyone's eyes widened as the newcomer approached them.

This newcomer wasn't a human, but rather it was a huge snake. The creature was of black color and had red rings running down intervals on his body. It had massive fangs and had glowing red concentric eyes, along with four horn-like protrusions on his head.

The snake glared at the people in front of it before hissing venomously, "**YOU MORTALSS HAVE SSSTOLEN MY SSACRIFICESSS!**"

Naruto stood there unfazed by the snake's words, causing it to hiss further. It was then the blonde's eyes narrowed at the mention of the sacrifices. Turning around, he saw that his three girls were glaring blazingly at the creature, who they now realized was the cause of those poor women's pain.

Suddenly, the area around them became tense as Naruto and the snake eyed each other intently. The blonde started gathering white magical energy within himself as a white aura started surrounding him. This was the enemy that deserved to pay more than the fool before it, and Naruto would definitely satisfy himself now.

The former kidnapped women were all scared out of their minds as they heard the huge snake saying that it wanted for them to be sacrificed to it. They now understood that the man that captured them was going to sacrifice them to this snake! They immediately wanted to run away, but looked at their fellow females, who were with the blonde. Seeing the reassuring smile that the three kunoichi had on their face, caused the former captives to form a small smile of their own. _They were going to be okay._

* * *

(Naruto vs Demonic Snake)

* * *

"So you're the one that _Wachi-hime_ used to summon in exchange for the sacrifices." Naruto said emotionlessly as he got into a stance before continuing, "Your life will end the same way the baka's did, _hebi-chan._"

The snake's tail swished around viciously. "**FOOLISSH MORTAL, YOU DARE INSSSULT ME!**" It hissed out in disgust before quickly charging at the blonde, who had to nerve to disturb its need for sacrifices.

Naruto smirked at the approaching snake before vanishing in a flash of white. The creature's eyes narrowed and its tail swished the ground as this annoying situation occurring. Naruto kept his smirk on his face as he reappeared with the same flash before stomping on the snake's tail, causing it to hiss painfully. The blonde used the momentum to smash the creature's tail, further making its pain a reality. The snake lost its balance because of the strike and hissed as it fell to the ground, which led way to the ground shaking up a little as the dust formulated in the area.

The blonde used this as a window of opportunity, jumping up and delivering a devastating axe-kick to the snake's head, making it hiss in pain as its eyes widened significantly. Naruto didn't stop there as he quickly twisted his body around, while jumping again before connecting a right hook to the demon's head once more. The creature in turn, hissed violently as its body began to twitch.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the snake began to recompose itself and eyed it intently. Suddenly, the demonic creature wrapped its tail around the blonde's body in an attempt to squeeze the life out of the young man. '_**Now this mortal will face my wrath!**_' The snake thought to itself as it tightened the grip it had on the blonde, who harmed it so severely earlier.

What it didn't realize was the white magical energy that Naruto was currently gathering within him.

The young man used the channeled white energy and then gripped the tail of the snake, squeezing it tightly as the creature began to hiss out in pain again. The snake quickly let go of the hold it had on the blonde, who smirked as he got into a stance again. Before the creature could blink, Naruto quickly smashed it on the midsection before jumping and delivering an earth shattering blow to its right eye.

In turn, the snake thrashed around in pain as blood began leaking profusely and this confused it highly. The mortal that summoned it didn't have a quarter of the power that this blonde held. Realizing it now, the young man did state that he took care of its summoner and it could only assume that the man was dead.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THISSS!**" The snake hissed out as it groggily got up with its tail swooshing wildly, eyeing the blonde with rage.

Naruto didn't say a word as he quickly dodged the snake smashing its tail in his way and jumped up before smashing it on the midsection again. The snake fell to the ground as the balance it once had was withering away and the pain this infuriating blonde was causing it was annoying! The creature quickly turned to the young man and opened up its fangs in an attempt to bite him. Naruto saw this coming and jumped to the left before twisting his body and then crashing it on the left jaw with a kick.

The snake rolled around on the ground as dust was formulating again. The blood was leaking from its lower mouth and its fangs were getting numb from the attacks. Why this blonde had so much power was confusing it, but hardly had the time to think about it because it was in the middle of a battle.

Naruto remained emotionless as he unsheathed his sword as he felt his **Hurricane Magic** surfacing once again. He gripped his weapon tightly in his hands before eyeing his enemy with disgust. The sword quickly formed a breeze upon its unsheathing and Naruto could only form a smirk on his face, knowing what was to come next.

Meanwhile, the snake was thinking of its next move. It needed to kill this _human_ and then remove those women. It wanted its sacrifices! It was then pulled from its thoughts as the blonde quickly landed a kick to its body, causing the creature to hiss as it crashed to the ground. The very ground was cratering because of the overweight snake repetitively falling onto it. As the creature got up, it smashed its tail on the ground as dust formulated. It charged at the blonde, who disappeared before smashing it on the tail as it fell down once more. The hissing the snake gave was heard for miles as the pain was becoming too unbearable to think about. The creature was having a hard time opening its eyes now, since the blonde had successfully damaged its right one from his punch.

Naruto didn't give his enemy a chance to get up. He quickly rushed forward and then jumped midair as he raised his sword upwards in his hands, while the snake was wide-eyed at what was happening. The blonde then sliced downwards at the creature's tail, effectively cutting it off.

The snake hissed out in pain as blood oozed out everywhere from the removal of its tail. It glared viciously at the sight of its once former body part as it was still twitching nearby. There was simply no way that it could get up now because it was going to die, from the blonde's recent strike. However, it could still poison the mortal with its fangs and that was exactly what it was going to do. The creature gave a level glare at the direction of the blonde and began formulating venom from its fangs. _The poor little abomination made its final mistake by thinking of this move._

Before it could come close to the mortal that it wanted to kill, it heard loud sparking noises.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning!**" Naruto shouted as his hand was engulfed with a white color of lightning, which was then sent shooting down in the direction of his unfortunate enemy.

As soon as the technique connected, the result was instantaneous. The demonic looking snake was now being electrocuted from the lightning and every part of its body was being fried with every passing second. Sparks were absorbed within the land and the sounds of the electrocution was heard from everywhere in the vicinity. Hissing and rolling in pain, the snake ultimately stopped as the attack made it fall lifeless on the ground.

Naruto didn't want to give the enemy any chance for revival so he quickly jumped in the direction of the snake and then sliced off its head with his sword. Sighing in content, the blonde smirked before sheathing his amazing weapon. He then turned around to the shocked women and smiled as he walked towards them.

* * *

(With the group)

* * *

The three kunoichi grinned happily seeing their blonde have way with the enemy, while the former captives were relieved that they had Naruto to save them.

"No fair Naruto-kun, you left no one for us to fight." Mikoto said adoringly with a cute pout before immediately perking up with a kiss.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at the three kunoichi before saying, "Alright, let's get the women back to their town so our mission can be completed."

The trio nodded quickly as they turned towards the former captives and smiled before leading them towards their home town. The women in question smiled at their saviors as they made their way to Gargeon Town. They didn't really know how to thank those amazing people for all that they did for them. The group of 4 saved their lives and protected them from the one that captured them earlier. They were really happy that the women amongst the saviors helped calm them down throughout the experience, and were immensely grateful for the blonde man that killed off those evil monsters.

"WE'RE BACK! THEY SAVED US!" The women yelled out in happiness as they entered their town and quickly ran towards the townspeople of Gargeon Town.

Many people stood there in shock as they saw the women and smiled, knowing they were alright now. Several of the former captives immediately found their families on the streets, who all had tears in their eyes as they were finally reunited with them.

The townspeople then remembered that the women were safe because of people that saved them, and when their eyes met with the group of 4, they bowed their heads in the utmost respect. A vast majority of them approached the ninja squad and thanked them wholeheartedly for saving their fellow townspeople, to which the group happily waved off with a kind smile.

Quite a few of the women in the area looked at Naruto with lust, knowing that he was among those that helped save their fellow towns members. The blonde chuckled awkwardly at the sight, while the three kunoichi stood there enraged as they realized that those women were eyeing their Naru-kun like a piece of meat. Naruto smirked at the sight of his girls and watched them with amusement.

Kushina looked at the women with an impassive face. "This is the thanks we get for saving them, dattebane?" She muttered angrily as she kept glaring, not caring for the verbal tic in the slightest.

Haku and Mikoto also glared at the women for this new predicament and were rather irked at the sight. However, all three kunoichi slowly began to cheer up, seeing as Naruto gave each of them a reassuring smile. The girls knew that their Naru-kun was always going to be with them, so they gave him a nod and didn't need to say anything in return to the man. They knew he was only _theirs._

From within the crowd of townspeople, an elderly woman appeared. She was wearing a white kimono and had greying brown hair, which was tied in a high pony-tail.

The elderly woman slowly approached the group before warmly saying, "Hello there. My name is Hana, and I am the client that issued out the mission for the Fairy Tail Guild. I was expecting for all of you to show up at my office so that I could give you further details on what was going on. However, I am beyond grateful that all of you sorted everything out and helped save the captured women of our town."

The client bowed at the end of her speech, while Naruto and the others were happily waving her off as they stated it was the least they could do. However, that wasn't what the townspeople wanted to hear because they only had one thing to say to them.

"PLEASE JOIN US FOR A CELEBRATION!"

All four ninja blinked twice before smiling at the people and giving them a nod. Hana brought out a briefcase with the money for the mission and the group accepted it graciously. Kushina quickly placed the briefcase down on the ground before slamming her hands on the ground. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal!**" The redhead shouted as the briefcase swiftly got the sealing formula and was successfully sealed in her hand.

For an hour, Naruto and his girls joined the townspeople for a celebration which they all enjoyed immensely. Of course most of the women looked at Naruto hungrily, as they understood really well that he was the one that killed off the bad guys. The three kunoichi didn't really appreciate their efforts as they leaked killing intent, efficiently showing those women that Naruto was theirs. The young man in question chuckled humorously at the display and smiled at his girls for being so over possessive over him. Meanwhile, the men of the town looked at the blonde in awe and jealousy for all the luck he had.

Naruto and three kunoichi finished up with their amazing time with the townspeople and had a really warm farewell as they left the town. Mikoto and Kushina had requested Naruto that the both of them wanted to have a sparring match against one another as they didn't get a chance to fight. The blonde grinned as he led his gorgeous women towards an open area on the outskirts of Gargeon Town. As soon as they entered the area, Mikoto and Kushina formed a megawatt grin on their face before rushing forward. The two kunoichi approached the land and faced each other with their facial expressions showing that they were going to have a lot of fun now with this little battle.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**"

The kunoichi duo now held their swords in their hands and smirked as they continuously eyed each other intently. The two best friends took a deep breath before charging at one another in rapid swipes of their blades. Wind formulation occurred as each time their swords would connect, the duo would get pushed back by the wind. Mikoto and Kushina could do nothing but smirk as they charged each other again with the same intensity of swordsmanship.

"Just look at them go! They're amazing!" Haku exclaimed happily as she watched her sister-figures battle, from her comfortable position in Naruto's lap.

Naruto smiled at the display and nodded with his blackette wholeheartedly. The blonde quickly claimed his blackette's lips, to which she moaned into and deepened it as they soon started making out with each other. Separating with a smile, Naruto and Haku continued to watch the kunoichi duo's battle of the swords which was really becoming an interesting sight to witness.

Naruto's eyes narrowed suddenly before shouting, "I can sense three signatures approaching. Miko-chan and Kushi-chan, stop with your battle!"

Haku got up and looked around for the energies as she could also sense them approaching. Kushina and Mikoto stopped fighting and also narrowed their eyes as they didn't know who was coming and why there were interrupting their battle. It was then, that the three newcomers approached them.

The first newcomer was a round woman with tan-colored skin. She had black curly hair and sported a plain beige headband. She wore an exotic necklace which looked like it was composed of an animal's teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish and a short blue top. She also had on sandals that tied around her ankles and slip onto her foot.

The second one was a slim woman with long pale green hair was gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. She had pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes. She had on a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed, entirely covered in a pattern representing a spider web.

The third one was young woman with long straight purple colored hair which fell to the middle of her back with a white headband tied over her hair. She was wearing a white blazer with gold lining and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. She had on a pair of black tights which were tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt.

Kushina and Mikoto still kept their eyes narrowed. '_They don't really have a dark aura to them. What are they doing here then?_' They thought to themselves as they continued to look at the newcomers with an impassive face.

"My name is Risley Law and I'm a mage of Mermaid Heel." The curly black haired woman said before bowing slightly.

The green haired woman had a neutral expression on her face. "Arana Webb of Mermaid Heel!" She exclaimed as she looked at the group.

"I am Kagura Mikazuchi." The purple haired woman stated as she held her sword tightly.

Mikoto and Kushina nodded in confusion at the name of the Guild that these three female mages belong to, but shrugged their shoulders anyways. The duo then noticed Naruto getting up from his position and could only grin at how he would react to these women arriving here.

Naruto approached the three newcomers with a hardened expression. "What are the three of you doing here? We were having a good time relaxing and didn't ask for useless interruptions. List your reasons." He said in an emotionless tone as he leaked small amounts of killing intent.

The women known as Risley and Arana shrink at the tone and Kagura wasn't fairing much better. '_You can literally feel yourself getting weak at his words. Who the hell is he?_' The three mages of Mermaid Heel shakily thought to themselves.

Kagura slowly regained her composure and looked at the blonde. "I just want to engage in a fight of swordsmanship." She said plainly and then looked over at Kushina and Mikoto before continuing, "I've have been watching those two battle in the art and I'm interested in fighting one of them."

Naruto sighed as he was getting interested in teaching this foolish woman a lesson for ruining the relaxation time he had with his girls. No one ruins their time together. Meanwhile, the three kunoichi glared blazingly at the female mages of Mermaid Heel for looking at Naruto with a blush. The blonde sighed once more as he saw this display and shrugged his shoulders as this was getting really annoying. Before Naruto could give an answer to those women, Kushina quickly jumped forward and blocked his line of vision towards the Mermaid Heel mages.

Mikoto looked at Naruto with an adorable expression before cutely pleading, "Naruto-kun, could you let us fight these weaklings? We didn't get any time to battle."

Naruto smirked at his gorgeous woman and gave her a nod. Mikoto and Kushina grinned devilishly before squealing as they quickly got into their position, while eyeing the three women with a glare.

Kushina looked over at her best friend. "Mikoto-chan, do you think I could battle with that purple haired one?" She asked with the best form of a whiny voice she had.

Mikoto sighed as she knew _that_ voice and it irritated her. "Rock-Papers-Scissors, Kushina-chan! You know better than that! Nice try trying to make me give into that annoying tone of yours though!" She shouted and then smirked, while looking at the redhead.

Kushina pouted deeply at the answer and sighed as her attempts were useless. However, the redhead quickly got over it and they started to battle off in the game with her best friend. The three female mages were rather patient as they waited for the two kunoichi to finish up with their method of deciding. The redhead and blackette counted three times as they formed the shapes and then, Kushina smirked widely as she looked over what shaped she had. Mikoto sighed sadly as she realized it and knew what was going to happen now.

"Ha! Rock beats scissors, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed happily as she danced around at her victory before forming a peace sign to show her cheeriness.

Mikoto nodded in irritation before smiling at her best friend's nature and simply let her have the moment. Meanwhile, Naruto smirked at his girls' antics before looking down at an amused Haku and then pecked her lips. The Ice Princess melted into the kiss and then grinned at the blonde before turning her attention towards her sister figures and the fight they were about to partake in.

'_There is no way that those fools can beat Kushi-chan or Miko-chan. Their Kenjutsu prowess is considered unmatched so I can only hope that they don't go too far._' Naruto thought to himself in wild humor before looking towards the upcoming competition.

* * *

(Kushina vs Kagura)

* * *

The two mages got into their stances and readied themselves for a sword fight. As the duo looked at each other intently, the air around them grew tense.

Kushina looked at her opponent before bluntly saying, "You must really be crazy if you even think of challenging me in a battle of the swords."

Kagura remained unfazed by her opponent's words. "There's nobody capable of besting me in the art of swordsmanship, so prepare yourself for a battle like you've never faced before." She answered as she kept her sword at her level and eyed the redhead dangerously.

Kushina in turn smirked at the way this _girl_ thought she could handle her. In the Elemental Nations, she was hailed as a SS-rank kunoichi and battling against her in the art of Kenjutsu, was a pitiful mistake. Chuckled amusingly, she steadied herself and tightened the grip she had on her sword. With another final stare, she went blasting off towards her opponent with her weapon held firmly.

The purple haired mage's eyes widened at the speed of her foe, but rushed forwards as well. The duo brought up their swords and the blades collided with each other. As they clashed, the metal clinked together and a ringing sound resonated the area, along with the formulation of wind. Kushina smirked as she pushed her sword forward, while Kagura's eyes widened again upon seeing her opponent's strength. The purple haired mage jumped back and eyed the redhead intently, who smirked in return.

Kagura gritted her teeth angrily. '_This isn't happening. She cannot be this strong._' She thought to herself as she tightened the grip on her weapon before charging at the redhead again.

Kushina saw the move coming from a mile away and simply connected her sword with her opponent's, to which the metal resonated a loud sound as a cold breeze made its presence. The red haired kunoichi smirked as she saw Kagura almost lose her balance and then began striking at a furious pace. The female mage of Mermaid Heel huffed as she continued blocking the redhead's attacks.

'_She's not bad at all, however she doesn't stand a chance against my level of swordsmanship_.' Kushina thought to herself as she persisted her blade strikes.

Kagura panted slightly and jumped back from her position before saying, "I see that I will have to level up my game so prepare yourself."

The female mage got in her specific stance with her sword, **Archenemy** as she then charged at Kushina, who was already in a stance of her own. Dust hovered slightly as Kagura jumped midair and tried slicing her blade across Kushina's chest. However, the redhead wasn't an average opponent. Kushina smirked as she blocked the attempted strike with her own sword, causing the purple haired mage to go wide-eyed with shock.

Kushina grinned upon the sight of her opponent, who had a look of disbelief plastered on her face. The Mermaid Heel mage quickly got over it and then lunged at her opponent with a vicious series of strikes from her blade. The female Uzumaki simply kept clashing her sword with Kagura's as she easily dodged and countered the movements.

Kushina then sliced her sword downwards, causing her opponent to lose her footing slightly. Using this momentum, the redhead quickly pushed her blade into the Mermaid Heel mage's shoulder and shrieks of pain commenced with that.

"AAAHH!" Kagura screamed as blood oozed down her shoulder, while her opponent stayed in her position with an impassive look on her face.

The purple haired mage gripped her shoulder before glaring at Kushina, to which the two women began circling around each other again. The wind was still at the moment, but since the landscape was rocky, the hovering dust was a rather pain at the moment.

Kagura quickly jumped upwards and then tried pushing Kushina down, who easily got out of the way. Kagura seethed at the sight and attempted a high speed roundhouse kick before she felt a sharp pain in her back. Turning around groggily, Kagura saw her opponent looking down at her with a bored expression and that caused her to mentally fume. Before the purple haired woman could do anything, her opponent had already brought her sword downwards.

"ACK" Kagura shrieked as blood accumulated from her stomach, due to her foe having struck her with a powerful slice from a blade.

Kushina looked down and smirked, seeing that this _girl_ had no chance against her. The Mermaid Heel mage quickly rose to her feet and then tried smashing her opponent with a kick, only to crash to the ground again with a punch to the face. Kushina sighed as the purple haired woman was so weak in Taijutsu, that it wasn't even funny. This was hardly a match for her! Meanwhile, Kagura was speechless as no one had done such a thing to her in the past.

The female Uzumaki smiled dangerously before coolly stating, "You stand no chance against me, Kagura-san. You are too overconfident in your abilities and that will be your downfall. Attempting to face me off in the battle of swords, was the worst mistake you can possibly make. This ends here."

'_This isn't possible! How can she be better than me!?_' Kagura screamed in her mind before her eyes widened as she felt a major pain in her body.

Looking down, the purple haired mage saw a sword pierced her leg. Her opponent's sword. With that, Kagura's shrieks of pain started up as this battle was becoming too much for her to handle. She panted heavily as Kushina removed her sword, and jumped back with a glare. Kagura ran towards her opponent with her sword and tried connecting a punch to Kushina's face, who held her fist up.

The mage of Mermaid Heel grew confused as she continued rushing forward and then gasped as Kushina suddenly disappeared out of her line of sight. It was then, that Kushina reappeared behind Kagura's back before extending her fist and smashing the woman's back with a powerful punch.

Meanwhile, Kagura went wide-eyed as she fell face first to the ground. Her body twitched and her agonizing shrieks started at full force.

Kagura panted heavily as she groggily started to get up with the help of her sword. "I will have to unsheathe **Archenemy**, no matter how dangerous it may be. I can't lose here!" She yelled as she slowly began to unsheathe the weapon and then glared at her opponent.

Kushina remained calm throughout this, but looked on in amazement as her enemy was now unsheathing her sword. The redhead knew a powerful sword when she saw one and her opponent's weapon, was indeed powerful. However, it didn't hold stand a ghost of a chance against her sword, nor the one Mikoto held. After all, it was those very swords that made them legendary SS-ranked kunoichis.

The female Uzumaki looked at her opponent intently. "Well on with it, dattebane! As much as I would like to battle, I want to snuggle with my Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed as she held her sword tightly before shooting off towards the purple haired mage.

Kagura smirked, knowing that nothing could possibly stop her now. No one can win a battle against her, in the art of the swords. This battle was as good as hers. With that in mind, she charged forwards and sliced at the redhead, who was ready for the incoming attack. As the two blades connected, a huge gust of wind had formulated along with hovering dust. The wind was too much to bare, and so the two females were pushed back by the force of the accumulated air.

Kagura went wide-eyed when she saw her opponent unscathed from the attack. "NO WAY! This isn't possible!" She shouted in anger as she thought her skills in swordsmanship were unmatched.

Kushina giggled at her enemy's antics before seriously saying, "There is no possible way for you to beat me, little girl. I have been training in this art for years and Mikoto-chan is my equal. You are _nothing _compared to us, your skills simply pale in comparison."

Kagura felt a cold sweat at what she was hearing as she couldn't believe it. She was this weak compared to her opponent!?

The female Uzumaki quickly rushed towards Kagura with her sword raised and then sliced at her, causing a ripple effect to occur as the blade pierced through the purple hair mage's leg. Kushina removed her weapon and then stepped back, while Kagura was screaming in pain at being beaten around like a weakling.

Kagura wheezed in pain as her coat was all bloody and her pants were no better. Multiple cuts had been inflicted on her body and there was nothing she could do now. However, that didn't stop her from trying. The female mage groggily got up and winced at the pain she felt in her body. She quickly charged towards Kushina with her sword, only to halt immediately as the redhead disappeared again.

Before the purple haired mage could turn around, she felt an insane level of pain in her left shoulder and shrieked in agony. Kushina removed the blade she pierced her opponent, whose eyes were wide as blood leaked from the shoulder. Kagura then fell to her knees as the pain just became too much for her to bare and tears formulated from the insane one-sidedness she had just felt. She groggily turned towards her opponent and expected the worst from her right now.

Kushina simply eyed the woman dangerously before coldly saying, "You will be fine, but this battle is over. If you charge at me a final time, it will _be_ the final time."

The Mermaid Heel mage flinched at the words and slowly nodded before falling to the ground face first. '_She's on a whole different level. Dammit!_' She thought to herself in rage before groggily turning to her side. She then took off the white ribbon off her head and wrapped it around her wounds.

Meanwhile, Kushina sighed as she ran a hand through her luscious red hair. _'I almost forgot how good it felt to crush arrogance in the art of Kenjutsu.' _She thought to herself in amusement as she observed the defeated form of Kagura before resealing her sword and walking towards her group.

* * *

(Mikoto vs Risley and Arana)

* * *

The female Uchiha sighed sadly before angrily exclaiming, "Dammit Kushina-chan, you got the better enemy!"

Mikoto resealed her sword and then looked at her opponents intently. Those two don't even have swords with them. What a waste of time!

Risley and Arana blinked before smirking at their opponent as they thought Kagura would never get defeated. They knew how strong their purple haired teammate was with her art of swordsmanship and figured that the redhead will lose easily. A humorous thought process indeed. The two mages of Mermaid Heel then looked at each other before nodding as they got into their stances.

With a final nod, they rushed towards Mikoto as they were ready to show the blackette that their Guild was the best one of them all.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Mikoto whispered as an exact replica of hers appeared to the battle ground in a layer of smoke.

Arana and Risley halted quickly as they were confused by seeing their opponent creating a clone, but didn't really have time to think about that. Meanwhile, Mikoto charged towards Arana and her clone rushed in the direction of Risley so the battle could commence.

Arana quickly jumped back for an offensive strike. "**Thread Magic: Web Shot!**" She shouted as she crossed her arms before her and thick web was generated from her hands, which grew larger as the web moved away from her hands.

The mage of Mermaid Heel smiled as her webs were considered strong and the Fairy Tail mage wouldn't be able to get out of this move. However, what she saw next made her eyes go wide.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared after she completed her hand signs, sending a dragon that formed from flames that came shooting out of her mouth towards her opponent.

As the elemental dragon charged forward, it completely annihilated the webs that Arana formulated, much to her shock and horror. Mikoto smirked at the reaction of her opponent as she rushed forward and slammed the woman with a powerful punch to the stomach.

Arana's eyes went wide from the attack. It was so brutal! Blood formed at the corner of her lips and her body became rather weak to continue. She always had been a weakling in close combat, and didn't know the sheer power that her opponent possessed. Arana spat out the blood that formulated and then looked to see Mikoto, with her back turned. This was her window of opportunity!

"**Thread Magic: Web Shot!**" Arana shouted as she crossed her arms before her and the same thick web from before was generated from her hands, which shot towards the blackette.

Mikoto sighed at the woman's predictable movements because she had seen this coming from a mile away. She had been trying to give her opponent a chance to formulate a better plan, but as she thought, it was pointless even trying to do so. Mikoto sighed once more as she quickly disappeared from her position before the webs could even capture her, much to Arana's shock.

Before the mage of Mermaid Heel could turn around, she was crashed to the ground with a roundhouse kick from her opponent. Arana shrieked in pain as blood oozed out her mouth and her body was going numb. Mikoto jumped on her foe's body with both feet, causing the woman to scream in agony which was heard all over the battlefield. The female Uchiha then slammed Arana with a punch to the face and that only made getting up almost too painful to think about, for the mage of Mermaid Heel.

Mikoto calmly looked at the woman before coldly saying, "Don't bother getting up because you stand no chance."

Arana shouted in protest, but was slammed to the face again and rendered completely unconscious. Mikoto sighed at the fallen figure of her weak opponent before turning around to see how her clone was doing.

Risley and the replica of Mikoto were currently charging at each other with close combat. The clone was easily winning due to her creator's prowess in Taijutsu so the enemy stood no chance against her. With a punch to the abdomen, Risley shrieked in pain as she felt sharp twists in her body from the attack. The female mage of Mermaid Heel groggily got up and looked at her enemy with a heated glare.

Seeing as Mikoto was done with her battle with Arana, she dispelled her clone.

Risley grew really confused to see her opponent vanishing away in a cloud of smoke. However, that changed as the real Mikoto Uchiha appeared in front of her, putting her on edge. This meant that she had already defeated Arana! This was not good news at all. Still, there was a battle that was needed to continue so the mage of Mermaid Heel gathered up her magical energy.

"**Gravity Change!**" Risley shouted as she started to raise gravity around Mikoto in an attempt to render her opponent incapable of moving.

Mikoto simply formed an amused expression. "Was this supposed to do something?" She asked in a casual tone as she applied chakra to her feet.

Risley laughed at the sight of her opponent, thinking she would win this battle. The mage of Mermaid Heel thought that her teammate Arana must have lost on purpose or something. Her control of gravity would never let her opponent win!

However, things aren't always what they seem to be.

As Mikoto used the chakra in her footing, she charged towards her opponent, who went wide-eyed in shock. Risley was too shocked to counter, but tried her best to evade the approaching blackette. She quickly jumped to the right and tried lowering her stance as a means of protection. However, Mikoto had seen this from the moment she rushed towards her opponent.

The female Uchiha quickly jumped up as she twisted her body slightly before smashing Risley on the face with a roundhouse kick, causing the woman to shriek loudly in pain. Mikoto quickly grabbed her opponent's throat and then crashed a punch to the stomach as blood shot out the woman's mouth. She then threw Risley down before connecting a powerful kick to her ribs, causing her to scream out in pain as blood continued leaking from her body. This was too horrible! The pain was too much!

Mikoto sighed as this battle wasn't even worth her time. She grabbed Risley's head and then slammed her on the ground, sending her into dreamland with her friend Arana.

The blackette turned around as she slowly walked away from the scene. "Next time I will win our battle, Kushina-chan. This match-up was absolutely pointless!" She whined before pacing herself towards the members of her group.

* * *

(With the Ninja Squad)

* * *

Naruto and Haku smiled looking at the two kunoichi approaching them. The blonde got up from his position and kissed both the redhead and blackette passionately, making them moan in approval.

Naruto looked at both his girls before warmly saying, "You two did great out there."

The kunoichi duo grinned happily at their man's words and thanked him wholeheartedly. Turning to their sister-figure Haku, they smiled as the blackette congratulated them as well, much to their joy. The group of 4 then turned towards the defeated mages of Mermaid Heel and a smirk emerged.

The group approached the mages with their smirks intact. "Like I said, interrupting us during our relaxation time was a bad move. Don't bother challenging us again because you simply have no chance against us." Naruto explained coolly before walking away with his girls by his side.

Kagura huffed as she regained her composure. '_I can't hope to face Kushina-san again, at the level that I currently am right now. Mikoto-san is just as strong as she is and that's rather taxing to believe. More to that, the blonde one looks to be more powerful than those two are, which makes me wonder how strong he truly is. Wow._' She thought to herself before turning towards her teammates with a dejected look on her face.

"Let's go. We have nothing left to see here now." Kagura said and then sighed as she weakly limped away in the other direction, with her companions following suit.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the three kunoichi were rushing back into Gargeon Town. They had their fun and needed to catch the train at the station, which they would utilize to go back home. On their way there, the townspeople smiled brightly at them as they had a great time celebrating with their town's saviors. The ninja squad smiled in return at the people and continued their walk towards the station. Upon the arrival, Naruto paid for the tickets and the group slowly made their way towards the terminal.

The train was already at the terminal, so the group stepped into its confines and sat down in their usual spot at the back of the booth. Naruto leaned back as he let his girls ease into him like they did before. Kushina hugged his left shoulder, Mikoto leaned on the right and Haku lying down on his lap. Naruto smiled at the clingy nature of his loving women and didn't blame them, as he was just in a trance with their amazing touches.

Moments later, the speakers on the train gave the departure message.

Naruto eased further into his seat upon hearing the announcement. "Let's get some sleep then. Sweet dreams my angelic trio. Love you." He said softly before kissing each one of them and then slowly closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Naru-kun!" The three kunoichi chirped cheerfully before clinging to the blonde tightly.

Meanwhile, the redhead of the group was squirming slightly. '_Naruto-kun loves me, like he does Haku-chan and Mikoto-chan?_' She thought to herself with unmeasurable joy before happily falling asleep, knowing that what she wanted was actually going to come true.

Mikoto saw her best friend and smiled brightly as she realized that the woman was truly and undeniably happy right now.

* * *

(With Makarov)

* * *

The Master of Fairy Tail had finished speaking to an interior designer that was rumored to be one of the best in the area. Makarov was pleased to know that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound would get built sooner than the time expected because of Naruto's clones working at full force. The constructor was excited to build something for the Fairy Tail Guild because it was one of his dreams to do so in Magnolia Town.

With the Jewels Naruto spent, the constructor had everything he needed to finish with the creation of the compound. The interior designer would come in after the constructor had completed the outside and inside walls of the building.

The compound designs were really magnificent. The plan was that the outside would be painted in a pure white color with the Uzumaki symbol painted in red on one side, while a created logo for the Namikaze symbol painted in black would be on the other. The gates of the compound were going to have an illustration of a white colored dragon. There was going to be a beautiful garden on the front lawn and the entire compound would be guarded with a marble wall surrounding it from all four sides. On the back of the compound was going to be a fairly large training ground for the family to train on, so they wouldn't have to go to the open area outside the Guild each time to train. The plans for the inside were on hold right now, but just the outside plans were amazing in itself.

Makarov had also talked with Gildarts who just recently came over to his office and discussed matters about the mission that Naruto and the others went on. They both frowned knowing that the Dark Guilds would now be making their presence and that wasn't a good sign at all.

"You will have to be careful Naruto-kun because most of those people are nothing short from pure evil. As much as I dislike killing, it might have to prove necessary for us in these times. For the council to instate a rule which allows official S-class mages the right to kill, goes to show how serious they truly are on this matter." Makarov said to himself grimly before starting up with his paperwork again.

The Master shuddered when he thought of a dark mage trying to harm any of Naruto's girls and he paled in fear at what the blonde would do when that happened. Having seen Naruto handle Jose with ease, Makarov didn't really didn't have anything to say on the matter. '_I can only pray for the poor fool that would do anything of the sort._' He thought to himself before glaring at the large stack of paperwork that was still present on his desk.

"You're worse than any of the Dark Guilds in Earthland!" The old man roared as he slammed his desk before crying anime tears as the paperwork began flying around in his office.

* * *

(Back with the Ninja Squad)

* * *

Upon hearing the announcement on the train, Naruto and the three kunoichi woke up with a smile on their face. They had arrived back at their home, Magnolia Town. The group got up from their seats and then proceeded with walking towards the outside of the train.

"It's good to be back." Naruto said as he stepped onto the terminal and smiled, looking at the others around him in the area.

The three kunoichi nodded in content before walking towards the streets of Magnolia and turned towards the direction of the Guild. The group wanted to see some of their fellow Fairy Tail mages and decided that it was a good idea to spend some time with them. Approaching the Guild walls, Naruto walked inside of Fairy Tail with the kunoichi trio following suit.

Mirajane and Erza both perked up to a whole other level when they saw Naruto and the girls walking inside the Guild. They were worried sick about the mission that the group had to take on.

"I'm really glad you guys are alright." Mirajane said softly before turning towards her best friend Erza, who was nodding slowly as well.

Naruto and the three kunoichi smiled at their concern and waved them off. They were really appreciative for the two mages, seeing as they were so worried about them. _This only showed that those two really cared._ The kunoichi looked at each other and nodded mentally as they knew Erza's and Mirajane's feelings towards Naruto. They knew them, talked to them so much in the past and of course were friends with them so they didn't mind. Meanwhile, The blonde was looking at this with more of an analytical level as he knew Erza and Mirajane had grown rather close to him. He had already decided that he would have a talk with the two of them really soon.

Naruto looked at the two female mages before warmly saying, "It's truly nice that the both of you care so much, but don't worry about it. The mission was a success and the women being held captive were safely returned back to their families."

Erza and Mirajane blushed slightly, but nodded with a smile at the given explanation. The two mages looked over at the kunoichi trio and their blushes returned upon the sight of the kunoichi trio smirking at them.

"Mira-chan, could we get something to drink please?" Haku asked kindly her silverette friend with a bright smile on her face.

Mirajane nodded cheerfully in return as she led the group over to the bar counter. After Mirajane fixed the group up with a drink, they all happily gulped it down before they all started talking to each other. The talks led to the part about the mission that the group had to take, as Erza and Mirajane were really curious about hearing everything about it.

Mirajane looked at her friends and sighed. "It's really sad that there was killing involved in the mission, but Erza-chan and I have recently read the new additions to the rule books of every Legal Guild. At first we were quite appalled at the information. However, we understand that it simply needs to be done." She said before sighing once more as she realized that the group had to kill that dark mage on their job.

Erza nodded as she had read the new additions to the rule books of the Guild. She didn't like the order that was given, but understood the information well.

"I'm happy that I didn't tell Natsu about the mission or he would have been raging about tagging along. Either that, or he would have been shouting about fighting with Naruto-kun." Erza said in an amused tone before chuckling, which the whole group joined in on.

During their conversation, Makarov appeared and then slowly approached the group. He had a rather serious look on his face and it was to no surprise, as the group knew what the old man wanted to know and it was about the mission that they all went on.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at the old man. "Ji-ji, everything was a go at Gargeon Town. There was the fact that we faced the dark mage and it was necessary for him to die. Other than that, it was great. We saved the female captives from their restraints and brought them back to their homes." He explained with his smile intact before looking over at the kunoichi trio nodding happily in agreement.

Makarov sighed as there was killing and had anticipated it to come to fruition sooner or later. The old man knew that it wasn't a good thing to do, but it was necessary at times. The Dark Guilds were nothing short from pure evil and they needed to be stopped at all costs.

The Master smiled as he understood everything before warmly asking, "It's great to hear that you saved the women of the town. Now let's get something to eat huh?"

Naruto and the three kunoichi smiled in return. Mirajane quickly began fixing something for everything to eat. The group sat down at an open booth, where they all began to talk to each other. Mirajane appeared shortly after with the food and sat down with everyone, to which the whole group ate in relative peace. Satisfied with the meal, Naruto and the others waved at the mages and then left the Guild with a smile on their face.

Mirajane watched the group leave and smiled softly. '_I'm glad you came home safe Naruto-kun, thank goodness._' She thought to herself happily before turning the other way.

Meanwhile, Erza was thinking the exact same thing as her silverette friend was.

Both of them then looked at each other with a frown since they were thinking about the blonde and wondered how he could pick any of them.

_Unknown to them, Naruto had this all thought out. It was not long now._

"Naru-kun you realize how relieved Mira-chan and Erza-chan were when they saw you, right?" Haku asked Naruto as she walked along the streets of Magnolia, and the other two girls nodded in agreement.

At first neither one of them wanted anyone else other than themselves to be with Naruto. However after becoming friends with Erza and Mirajane, their thought process slowly started to change. They knew full well how the two mages felt towards Naruto and even if the two didn't realize it, they were in fact in love with him. Before, it would've made them angry at the thought but not anymore.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at them before warmly answering, "Of course I did and that's why I will tell them _really_ soon. I've been waiting for all this time because I wanted to get to know them better. Now that the time is finally upon us, I won't keep them waiting any longer because I know they feel strongly about me. I don't want them to feel left out anymore, it's simply not in me."

The kunoichi trio smiled in return before nodding in content at the answer.

The group looked over at the newly started construction of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound and grinned happily, knowing that this was going to be their new home in the future. Just thinking of having adorable little children with Naruto, made the three kunoichi blush beet red. Naruto noticed this and smiled as he was on the same page as them.

_With that, they headed back home._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that makes way for the end of the chapter! **

**I hope everyone liked what they read and there is a slight change of pace around these things. I have replied to everyone's reviews and for the guests, I couldn't do the same. It was a general 'great chapter' sort of response, so thank you so much for the review! **_**Other than that, there are a few that I need to reply to. **_

**One referred to why Lisanna is still alive, or in Earthland for that matter. Chapter 12 explains how Lisanna didn't 'killed' by Elfman's transformation in the early years so the reasoning is there. **

**Next for the Hurricane Magic not being used much, it's because it holds a secret which hasn't been revealed yet. It will come in due time. **

**The person mentioning the Tower of Heaven Arc, well in chapter 19... I explained that I don't follow canon so that arc will come afterwards.**

**Yes, **_**killing**_** of DARK MAGES will indeed happen in this story so I don't want to hear why Naruto is ending the life of an enemy mage. Naruto won't kill off any Legal Guild mages, but that doesn't mean he'll let them walk over him as you know already from the previous chapters. Dark mages are a different story. If Naruto deems them too great a risk, they will die, **_**no questions asked**_**. However for those that haven't done much damage, Naruto will hand them over to the council. The Guild of Fairy Tail knows this as well, so they understand.**

**Lol Kushi-chan you're awesome! Don't worry Miko-chan, you'll get a chance to handle some powerful mages too! _Keep reviewing!_**

**You're all awesome so I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	22. Solidifying Bonds

**I proudly present to you all with the 22****nd**** chapter of the story. It's been really awesome so far with the story progression and thanks for all the support. **_**Please read the Author's Notes**__** at the end of the chapter as I might have many of your questions answered there.**_** Now, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

One week has passed since the involvement with the kidnapped women of Gargeon Town and that Dark Guild member.

Naruto had been further practicing his Kenjutsu to a much higher degree with the help of his trusty shadow clones and the training has been going superb so far. The sword truly felt like it belonged in his hands, which he figured was mandatory given the effects of anyone other than himself touching it. It was balanced, light weight and _extremely_ sharp. Naruto also figured out that the sword acted as some sort of catalyst to his **Hurricane Magic**, making it easier to control whilst wielding it. This left open opportunities for him to finally practice using said magic in conjunction with his swordplay. Such a combo will indeed prove lethal for any fool daring enough to face him.

Mikoto and Kushina had also tried offering Naruto help with his Kenjutsu training because those two were master swordswomen. However, the heir of the White Dragons had kindly declined their help, saying that he wishes to develop his own style in time. The girls were curious to know about this "style" and asked what it was about, but pouted deeply when he told them it was a secret. They would have to wait until the style was complete before he unveiled anything.

The designs for the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound were now finalized and set up. Makarov had stopped by the household to relay the information and the household members were really happy about hearing this. It was now the day for the real construction to fully commence, and everyone was really excited.

During the week, Mikoto and Haku took alternative nights with the blonde. The female Uchiha went into Naruto's room the first night, while The Ice Princess got her chance on the following night. They continued with that schedule and the results were amazing as always.

This course of action only made Kushina grow furious because neither of the blackettes weren't giving her a chance to be with Naruto. That and the fact she had to see the one that spent the night in the blonde's room, glowing like stadium lights each morning. It made her beyond furious! Kushina then began to think more closely because she knew that Naruto loved her now. Therefore, they would get their time together when they were finally ready and the female Uzumaki could only blush at the thought.

Mirajane and Erza would come over to the household or the group would hang out with those two at the Guild. This was great because the kunoichi had already approved of them and Naruto was still deciding when he should tell the girls of his true feelings towards them. It wasn't fair that those two were being kept in the dark and there shouldn't be a reason for it any longer.

Jiraiya would get the crap beat out of him when he would giggle seeing this interaction, which wasn't really something that was new to anyone. The toad sage had been excelling with his spy network because with Shiho, he had got a large list of clients all over Earthland in such a short amount of time. The ninja squad were thankful for Shiho being a friend for Jiraiya and the man just waved them off, saying it was the least he could do.

_Now it was finally time for the construction of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound to begin._

Naruto and the girls were standing outside of the compound walls. "Looks like my clones are really getting into the work. The constructor told me that the clones made the work beyond easy because none of them took any breaks, which is amazing for the progress of the compound building." Naruto said as he was looking over at the construction site, smiling the whole while at the operation.

The three kunoichi nodded quickly with a bright smile on their face as they were beyond happy right now. Their new home was being constructed and they couldn't be more proud right now!

During the morning time, the equipment had arrived and there was a few materials that were required that the clones were now getting. A short while later, Makarov stopped by at the construction site to see the building in action and was really happy to know that it had started already. The old man congratulated Naruto and the girls warmly before walking towards the Guild so he could get some work done. The group smiled at the Master and were really happy that he cared so much about them. They turned their attention back towards the construction site and their smile remained intact. A few moments later, the ninja squad saw Erza and Mirajane approaching them from the corner of their eyes.

"Guys, mind telling us why you're always here? Do you know what's going to get built here?" Erza asked in a pleading tone as a means to get any sort of answer from the group.

Erza and Mirajane were surprised when they saw this new construction site so close to their Guild and were wondering what was going on. When Master Makarov told them it was a secret, their curiosity had been piqued. Now seeing the group in front of them and considering the fact that Naruto had his clones for the construction itself, they couldn't help but think that the group knew something that they didn't.

Naruto smiled at the question and then looked over at the three kunoichi, who were mentally sending him a message. '_Tell them Naruto-kun. It's time you finally did so._'

The White Dragon Slayer understood full well of their intentions and knew that it was time he would finally express himself to the two mages. He had been talking to them for a long time now and knew they were really good people. Naruto simply started walking over to Erza and Mirajane before turning over to the three kunoichi and gave them a nod. The trio grinned as they gave a nod of their own, knowing what was going to happen. He then placed a hand on the two female mages' shoulders and before they could blink, the three of them disappeared in a flash of white.

"I hope those two finally get their share of happiness as well from now on. They looked so lonely and Naruto-kun is the _only_ one, who can give them what their heart wants." Mikoto said softly as she looked over at her two sister-figures, who nodded in absolute agreement.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Naruto and his two passengers appeared in a flash of white in the living room of the household.

"Waaaah!" Mirajane whined as her head wobbled from the left to the right because of the latest move, while Erza was on the exact same page as the silverette.

Naruto chuckled in amusement at the duo while the girls in question quickly got over their head rush before blushing in embarrassment. The blonde smiled as he led the two girls towards the lounge as he wanted something really serious he wanted to talk about. Nodding, the duo walked forward and eased themselves into the couch and looked at Naruto, who also sat himself down.

The blonde shinobi looked at them intently before softly asking, "How do the two of you feel about me?"

Erza and Mirajane blushed heavily and began sputtering incoherent sentences. '_How does he know about it!? We wanted to tell him!_' They thought to themselves as they eyed the ground since it looked rather interesting at the moment.

Naruto smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. "You know, it's hard sometimes. Asking even when you know of how the other is feeling. However, this is really important to me Erza-chan and Mira-chan because you two have been growing close to me. I want an honest answer, please." He said as he started to remember how he had expressed himself to the three kunoichi quite some time ago.

The female duo were blushing beet red because they knew what they felt, but it was hard telling the man right now. However, just hearing the young man talk right now, showed them that they didn't have to keep their feelings to themselves any longer. They should finally express them. _At long last._

Mirajane wanted to go first and so she began clearing her throat. "Naruto-kun, you caught my eye from the moment I laid eyes on you." She said softly and paused as her cheeks were starting to redden from her words before continuing, "In such a short amount of time, you became someone so close to me and that's rather an unusual thing to be honest with you. I wouldn't usually be so held up on anyone in the past, but you are the only one that has made me feel like I was_ truly_ important."

The silverette's blush was now fully evident on her face. "…and when you called me '_Mira-chan'_, my heart wasn't beating Naruto-kun, it was racing. It was racing to uncharted territory because you're the only one that has made me feel that special. Just seeing you makes my heart beat faster, makes me skip a step and simply smile for no apparent reason. You are the one I feel I can fully… live for." She explained in a delicate tone as tears escaped her eyes, only adding more emotion to her speech.

Naruto looked at the beautiful girl with a soft expression as her words were quite moving. He slowly got up from his seat and walked towards her with a smile on his face. Mirajane blushed faintly as the young ninja approached her and kissed her forehead gently. She looked softly as the man wiped away her tears and kept his smile intact, causing her to smile soft at him in return.

The White Dragon Slayer looked at Mirajane intently. "Before I can give my response Mira-chan, I need to know what Erza-chan thinks about me. It's only because there is something truly important that the two of you have to know about me." He said gently before walking back to his seat, while the two girls slowly nodded in agreement.

Mirajane placed a hand on her chest in a gentle manner. '_I just conveyed my feelings and it's like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I sincerely want to know what you feel about me, Naruto-kun_.' She thought to herself before smiling softly at the sight of the handsome blonde.

Meanwhile, Erza was fidgeting in her seat while a pink hue rose to her cheeks. The redhead looked over at her best friend, who looked to be at the most peace she's ever seen her before. This only gave her the more determination to do take the leap forward. _She had to_. It was now her time to convey her feelings to the one she cares for and at long last, that was coming to be a reality.

Erza kept squirming before slowly murmuring, "At first, I didn't realize that I had feelings for you. These feelings were new to me so I didn't know what I was feeling, Naruto-kun. However, when I saw you with the others, I began realizing what it was. I honestly thought I was kidding myself with these feelings because I believed that I didn't have a chance to be with you."

The swordswoman choked slightly at the end of her speech, while Naruto frowned somewhat but patiently waited for what was to come.

Erza blushed slightly as she looked intently at Naruto. "It was then when you talked with Mira-chan that I started to feel more towards you and wanted you to call me with such a suffix. Downstairs around the dining table when you called me _'Erza-chan'_, I can't explain how I felt because it was totally different feeling for me." She said softly as a serene smile emerged to her features before continuing, "I felt like I didn't need my armors to hide behind anymore. I felt that you could protect me from anything and it was then that I started to grow so… attached that I never wanted you to leave."

The redhead started leaking tears from the corner of her eyes and Mirajane smiled gently at her best friend, knowing that the both of them were finally expressing themselves after all this time. They were absolutely at peace right now and only wished that they had done this earlier.

Naruto heard what he needed to hear and so he walked towards the two mages and sat in between them. He wiped away Erza's tears and kissed her forehead, making her blush and then helped the two female mages lean on him. Mirajane was blushing at being so close to the blonde as her right hand subconsciously rubbed on his strong chest. This was like a dream come true! Erza was thinking something on the same level as her silverette friend as she began snuggling against the blonde's arm.

Naruto then looked intently at the two girls before softly asking, "I'm sure you've been thinking about why I'm asking you this. You may have been thinking that I'll have to choose at the end?"

They separated slowly to face the blonde and sighed sadly before nodding, showing that it was exactly their thoughts on the whole matter. It was the worst thing of all and they didn't know how the young man could possibly ever hope to choose. They didn't care because they wanted to confess their feelings as it was eating them up and it wasn't a healthy thing at all.

The young man chuckled lightly as he helped the two girls lean into him again. "I'm really sorry for keeping this information from the both of you, but I thought it was good to see how you two felt. Do either of you know what the construction site is really for?" He questioned and smiled upon hearing no response before continuing, "It's for the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound. The reason for the construction of the clan compound is because I have been given a clan status for Fairy Tail. This status allows me the chance to be with the ones that I have feelings for. That is why I went for the title and only ji-ji, Jiraiya-sensei and Gildarts-san knows about this. The ones that know this other than that are of course the ones that I got the clan status for in the first place, Kushi-chan, Miko-chan and Haku-chan. I'm sorry that I didn't tell either one of you before this, but I felt that we needed to understand more about each other and know what we want first. I just didn't want to jump into this."

Naruto smiled as he started to reminisce in the warmth he felt when he was given a chance to be with the ones we wanted. His smile remained intact as he looked at the two female mages.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Erza gasped loudly at this revelation. Naruto was now a clan leader and that construction site was for his compound? They had read about the clan status in a book somewhere and had heard about this from Master in the past. They now realized why the three kunoichi were so happy when they came back with Naruto during the Guild reconstruction. _He must have told them then!_

Mirajane slowly placed her hand over Naruto's right cheek. "I can be with you then, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a soft expression that looked so adorable on her face.

Naruto nodded with a smile and kissed the silverette's nose, causing her to giggle angelically. Mirajane then squealed as her dreams were coming true and hugged the blonde tightly, while Erza still had a dazed look on her face from what she had heard. Naruto placed his hand over the redhead's shoulder bringing her attention to him.

"Before I can give you my final answer, you have to know where I truly came from." Naruto said before sighing deeply as he was now going to finally tell these two.

Erza and Mirajane grew confused at what Naruto was talking about but nodded as they wanted to hear what he had to say.

Naruto leaned back and looked up at the ceiling with a soft expression. "It all started when I was born on October 10th in the Elemental Nations…" He told both female mages in a soft tone before taking a deep sigh once more and then telling them everything they needed to know.

Erza and Mirajane were shocked to the core with what they were hearing. The blonde they cared so deeply about was beaten, tortured, mutilated and so wrongly treated, by the very place he was born? With every passing second, their eyes grew wider and wider with the information as they were hearing that Naruto wasn't from this world and was sent to this world upon his passing.

Mirajane's demonic instincts _demanded_ her to raise hell on the people that harmed Naruto as she couldn't believe the people of his former village were so cruel. Her anger grew after how she heard how those damn villagers burned his body after the war and that they always hated him for something he had no control over. He was a newborn at the time! What the hell is wrong with those people? She couldn't care less if Naruto was from a different world and was eternally grateful for Kami-sama, who allowed him the chance to come to Earthland.

Mirajane started crying uncontrollably as she didn't _like_ Naruto anymore, she _loved_ him and that was something she thought she would never feel for a man. She realized just how close of a past she had with Naruto as she was treated a slightly similar way.

'_I will never let anyone harm you again Naruto-kun, as long as I'm living. Once we are alone and we have time to talk, I will tell you everything about me as well._' Mirajane declared in her mind, causing her demonic instincts to hum happily in agreement to her thoughts.

Erza's emotions were a mess. The redhead thought that she was the only one that knew pain because of her past and hearing about Naruto made her question herself. How could she even begin to think of herself in that manner when the blonde she was caring for, had felt pain that no one should ever feel in their life? Her anger grew to catastrophic levels hearing about Naruto's past village as she declared that they were scum among scum. They didn't deserve to be called human due to their actions towards Naruto and she didn't care if the blonde wasn't from this world. _Why should she?_

When the blonde was given an offer to come to Earthland and he took it, she couldn't blame him. Everyone needs their share of happiness and the fact that Naruto was always so cheery around them made her look soften. Just knowing the similarities between their pasts made the **Requip** user want to break down completely.

'_There's no way I will ever allow you to feel that pain while I'm around, Naruto-kun. Please give me some time and I'll openly tell you everything about me as well._' Erza thought to herself as she looked over at the blonde with a delicate expression.

Naruto took a deep sigh after explaining everything he possibly could to the two mages. He knew he took the greatest step forward here, relaying all about his past. However, it was needed. The White Dragon Slayer knew he could never keep anything from the ones he cared for.

He then looked over at them before softly asking, "You two have learned everything there is to know about me now. I have only done this because I truly believe we should be open with each other, which leads to the most important question of all. Do you two still want to be with me, knowing that you will have to share with the others?"

The young man then slowly got up from his position before he felt himself getting pulled back.

Mirajane looked at him with tears in her eyes. "H-how could you ask such a thing?" She muttered softly before crashing into him with a tight hug.

"How can you ask me if I want to be with you after what you've told me? How can I live with myself if I didn't give you everything I possibly could because of what you went through? My feelings for you have only grown from your words and I will _never_ leave you Naruto-kun. I don't care about the sharing because I simply don't care. I've seen you treating Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan and Haku-chan equally so I have no reason to worry about my treatment in this because I know you'll do the same for me." The silverette said tenderly as she began stroking his whiskered cheek, while her left hand was placed on his chest.

Naruto didn't need further words and so he leaned into her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Mirajane's eyes widened at the amazing contact and then began moaning happily. The man she has now fallen in love with is kissing her, accepting her, wants to be with her? She was so happy right now!

The young man smiled at the dazed Mirajane, who was in a totally different dimension right now after the passionate lip lock the two of them engaged in. He then looked over at Erza, who was currently getting up from her seat.

Erza quickly hugged Naruto with moist eyes. "N-no one will ever make me feel the way you do, Naruto-kun. I have been in conflict with myself for a while deciding if I should go with my feelings, but I do know what I feel for you is something I've never felt before. I'm unsure if I love you at this moment, but please don't think I don't want to be with you. It's just I've never felt this way before and it is a big jump from my usual character. I don't care about the sharing because just like Mira-chan, I've seen how you treat the others and I know I won't be left out. I have wanted this for such a long time." She said softly before her eyes went wide as Naruto tenderly brushed his lips with hers.

The blonde slowly separated from the lip lock and looked at both of them softly before stating, "I'm really happy that both of you want to be with me. None of you have to worry about anything because I've already promised that I'll treat each of my beautiful girls equally."

The two female mages nodded quickly at the explanation, but blushed at being called '_beautiful_' by the one they cared for. They knew for a fact that Naruto would treat them equally as he had just told them. Therefore, they had nothing to worry about and now they'll become the happiest they'll ever be. Life never looked to be as promising as it seemed to be at the moment. _Things were just perfect._

Naruto then looked at Mirajane intently, making her blush heavily at the intensity of his eyes. "Mira-chan, you've become close to me and have been for a while now. I noticed the look in your eyes every time we would see each other and I started to feel the same way. After I expressed myself to the others upon receiving the clan status, I became happier than I've ever been. However, during that time, you also became someone precious in my eyes. I just simply needed time to see how I truly felt about you. I can't say I _love_ you yet but I'm sure in due time, our feelings will only grow for each other." He said with content eyes before observing the silverette more closely.

Mirajane was a sobbing mess at this point because Naruto _wanted_ to be with her. She was let down that Naruto didn't love her, but that was only because he didn't know her like he knew the three kunoichi. There was no way that she wouldn't miss out on the chance now! Naruto just expressed that he actually cared for her and wanted this. Her demonic instincts would rip her to shreds if she didn't go for it too.

She quickly jumped the blonde for a kiss which he deepened, making her moan cutely as his tongue invaded her mouth. Naruto slowly pulled away before wiping her tears and held her gently in his arms, letting the silverette sigh in content. After separating from the hug, Naruto then looked at Erza who was currently looking down on the floor.

The blonde approached the redhead with a tender expression, causing her to look up before blushing at the way he was looking at her. "Erza-chan, I understand that you need time to sort out your feelings and trust me, I am sort of on the same page. I know that it'll take a while for us to know we're in love with each other, but taking the first step here is the most important. I wouldn't have told you about my past or confessed to you, if I didn't feel so strongly towards you. We both do and that's what matters. You have become a close person to me and I know we'll only grow closer. I truly care for you Erza-chan, just like everyone else and I'll always be there for you when you need me." He said gently as he stroked her cheek in a delicate manner with a smile on his face.

Erza smiled softly in return before quickly pulling Naruto in for a kiss as she didn't want to wait for him to do it. Naruto smiled as he felt the redhead's lips on his own and then wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the action, making her moan happily as his tongue dominated her own. Separating, Naruto held the redhead in a loving hug and sighed happily.

Naruto sat down with his girls before leaning back on the seat with Erza leaning to his right and Mirajane to his left. The girls looked at him and sighed with content as they knew that they had finally conveyed their feelings towards the one they truly cared about. Naruto was really happy right now as well so he kissed the top of their heads, to which they blushed before looking at him with a delicate smile.

"I want to tell the both of you something else." The White Dragon Slayer said and smiled at the sight of the girls nodding quickly before continuing, "I want the both of you to live at the clan compound after the construction is complete. The reason that I've kept you two waiting for a while now, so neither one of you will be living in the dormitory when you'll have a home to live in."

The mage duo blushed furiously upon hearing this and started sputtering, to which Naruto chuckled in amusement. Erza and Mirajane quickly clung onto their adoring man tightly as they knew he was so thoughtful and caring towards them.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" The two mages chirped cheerfully as they snuggled with the blonde, who smiled as he let them lean into him further.

After a while in the affectionate position, Naruto started to run a few fingers through his girls' hair and hummed happily. Meanwhile, the girls in question were smiling brightly with a new sensation as they were witnessing how gentle their caring blonde was being with them right now. They were feeling so loved at this point that nothing else in life mattered.

It was just then, Kushina, Haku and Mikoto rushed inside the house.

Mikoto smirked at the dazed female mages before slyly asking, "How'd it go you guys?"

Mirajane and Erza blushed beet red at the comment, while the three kunoichi began giggling at their state. However, the two female mages quickly got over it and then nodded with bliss as they were more at peace than they had ever been in their life.

The kunoichi trio nodded with a bright smile. "That's great to hear!" They chirped cheerfully before giving a warm look towards the two female mages.

"I'm like a real sister-figure towards the three of you now!" Mirajane exclaimed happily as she snuggled into Naruto's arm with a bright smile on her face.

Haku grinned and gave her silverette friend a nod of approval, which was shared with the other two kunoichi. Erza was really happy right now and smiled as well as this was just the perfect moment. The girls then looked at each other before sharing a glance at the blonde, who they cared for so deeply.

Naruto smiled at all of his amazing girls as they were the most gorgeous in his eyes. He was really pleased that Makarov had told him about the clan status all that time ago as it gave him the incentive to start up with his relationships. There was absolutely no way that he could ever choose between his girls, which was the reason for him applying for the clan status in the first place. His girls wanted to be with him and he would be a fool to deny them, especially if those strong feelings were mutual to begin with.

Suddenly, the three kunoichi turned towards Naruto with a serious expression, causing him to raise an eyebrow at them.

Kushina quickly looked at the blonde intently. "Naruto-kun, we totally forgot why we came here at the household. Master Makarov told us that there was an urgent mission that we have to attend to. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Lisanna have encountered a powerful demon and they need our help!" She exclaimed, while the other two kunoichi nodded quickly in agreement.

Naruto sighed in annoyance at the information, while Erza and Mirajane grew tense. Erza was scared for her friends facing off a demon, while Mirajane was scared for her little sister Lisanna running off towards such a dangerous mission. Naruto nodded in return before rushing upstairs and changing into his custom battle clothing. He rushed back a few moments later and gave a quick nod, showing that he was well on his way to leave.

Naruto then smiled as he eyed his girls before saying, "I want everyone to tag along on this mission."

The girls in return, looked at him in a confused manner as they didn't know why that was. The young man was strong enough to handle any mission so why did he need them all as the backup on the mission?

"Why all of us, Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked in a cute voice before blushing as Naruto chuckled at her.

Naruto smiled as he approached each of his girls and kissed them deeply before separating. "I promised each and every one of you that I would treat you equally. Therefore, I want all of you to come along so no one is left out." He said sternly to emphasize how he felt about what he was talking about.

Smiling as brightly as they could, the girls gave their man a nod, knowing he was absolutely right about that. Mirajane and Erza were the most happy because it was the first time they had a chance to express themselves to him, and the best part was that he felt the same way. The both of them knew that Naruto would treat them equally and that was why they didn't mind sharing, even if they would've been against it in the past. Naruto was a totally different person to them because how he made them feel, showed them they didn't have to fight over him when they legally had a chance to be with him.

Those that knew the feeling of being treated equally were the three kunoichi. Still, it was always wonderful to see how much the blonde cared for them because it made them feel so loved.

Naruto smiled in return before they all walked out of the household and rushed towards their destination.

* * *

(Magnolia Town)

* * *

Mikoto quickly looked at everyone with a serious expression before explaining, "We have to head towards the outskirts of Johiro Town and that place is only an hour journey from here. The point across from that is where the distress call from Natsu's group was heard so we have to hurry."

With that, everyone nodded quickly before picking up the pace. Naruto and the girls were in full speed, as they knew that the mission would turn out dangerous. The speed they were travelling at, made it rather easy for everyone to reach their destination of Johiro Town.

The town of Johiro wasn't lively as such because there weren't many people in the town itself. It was more like a travelling point, where people would relax or whatnot on their journey before heading out again. There were many areas of greenery in the town, and a fresh river on the west side of the town.

Naruto immediately made a sudden stop in the middle of the town. "Judging by the foul presence I sense nearby, we must be getting close." He said seriously before rushing off into the distance, with the girls quickly following suit.

As the group made their way towards the outskirts of the town, the dark aura became more prominent than it previously was. Everyone could feel it now and their eyes narrowed at just the thought of it all. With that, they quickly started looking around for any clues.

Naruto's face became serious as he turned towards his girls before yelling, "The aura is coming from inside of that cave. That's where Natsu and the others are!"

Forming a serious expression in return, the women nodded before everyone rushed forward into the direction of the cave. It was during their journey that Naruto made another stop again, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him.

'_You may be trying to mask your presence, but you can't fool my eyes. I knew something was rather off about you this whole time._' Naruto thought to himself as he could see through his sensei's **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** so this person trying to hide, was no difficult task for him to figure out.

The familiar face belonged to Ultear Milkovich of the magic council, and she was currently hiding behind a tree nearby.

Naruto didn't want the woman to know that he found out about her so he knew just what to do. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" He whispered as a clone of his silently emerged and then immediately hid it under the **Ninja Art: Transparency** Jutsu so it couldn't get caught. The clone immediately understood what the boss wanted so he quickly made way towards Ultear and started to track her every movement.

'_Naruto-kun, why'd you make a clone and simply hide it?_' The girls thought to themselves harmonically before shrugging their shoulders as they knew better than to question the blonde's judgment.

Naruto turned towards the girls and gave them a nod. "Sorry about that. I was just checking something out so don't worry about it. Let's move forward towards the cave." He said seriously before rushing towards the destination, with the girls right behind him.

With a rapid pace, the group made their way towards the cave and could hear noises nearby. This loud booming noise was only getting louder as they progressed, which showed everyone that they were nearing their designated location. Within the speed run of 5 minutes, the group finally arrived at their destination and gave each other a nod before entering the cave.

* * *

(Inside the Cave)

* * *

Naruto and the girls were stealthily making their way inside before their eyes narrowed when they all felt an evil aura nearby. It was then, their attention turned towards a familiar sight, Natsu and his group. However, the only difference was that the group was currently fighting with the enemy.

The enemy was massive in size, was dark blue colored and a humanoid demon. It had an enormous upper body and two bulky arms that end in large, crusty hands. Along with that, it also has two large legs and large spikes on the back of its feet. It had long hair which flowed down to the nape of its neck as well as a pair of horns that pointed upwards, starting from a plate on its forehead. It had large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!**"

"**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron First!**"

Gray and Natsu were currently launching their attacks which didn't really faze the demon too much. Seeing this, Naruto quickly rushed towards their direction and threw a kunai directly at the demon and with that, he disappeared in a flash of white. The blonde reappeared in the same flash and smashed its face in with a chakra infused punch, sending it howling in pain towards the wall of the cave. Naruto lowered his fist and then looked over at the figure of the enemy.

Naruto then turned around to his fellow mages before coldly asking, "Why in the world are you fighting a demon? Not one of you are S-class mages so tell me why are you endangering your lives like this?"

Flinching upon hearing the tone, the group looked down at the ground.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the groggily getting up demon. "I'll ask again, what is going on here?" He questioned his fellow mages in an emotionless tone as he eyed them dangerously.

The group quickly started sputtering in return, causing the blonde to sigh once more. At this point, the girls that were Naruto had already arrived and were standing by Natsu's team and had a hard expression of their own as they looked at them.

"Tell us why all of you are here fighting against a demon!?" They growled out in harmony as they were absolutely furious at them as well.

Shrinking once more at the enraged females, the young mages became shaky.

Naruto and the girls wanted answers and they demanded that the group tell them everything they possibly could, to satisfy their questions. Mirajane smiled knowing that her little sister Lisanna was alright but she was really upset that the team was facing off a demon. The silverette had almost lost Lisanna in the past and the thought of actually losing her made her really heartbroken.

Natsu quickly got over his fear before angrily countering, "That demon attacked us! It tried to kill Gray and I for no reason at all. I tried stopping its attacks but the damn thing is too strong for us."

Naruto and his girls were rather confused as to why the beast did that, but were quickly pulled from their thoughts as they heard a booming sound from nearby.

"**YOU KILLED MY SON, THAT'S WHY YOU PATHETIC MORTALS!**" The demon roared as he got up from the ground, eyeing the mages with rage and disgust.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about, you pathetic abomination?" He asked coldly as he his hardened expressions never wavered.

Growling viciously at the infuriating comment, the demon glared at Naruto. "**MY NAME IS DELIORAZI AND MY SON WAS DELIORA, THE ONE THAT THOSE MORTALS TRAPPED INSIDE ICE AND THEN KILLED!**" He roared in rage before looking towards Natsu and Gray, who were currently sweating profusely.

"Before you attack again, _akuma-chan_, let me understand everything first. You mean to tell me that these two…" Naruto said as he pointed towards Natsu and Gray before continuing, "…killed your son?"

The blonde began chuckling as he looked over the beast as he finished, "Don't make me laugh you damn piece of trash."

Deliorazi seethed in rage at the damn suffix and the comment. "**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ME IN SUCH A MANNER? I AM ONE OF THE DEMONS THAT ZEREF CREATED! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME IN SUCH DISRESPECT!**" He growled loudly as he eyed the blonde with unmarked rage due to his infuriating taunting.

Naruto chuckled as he was totally unfazed by the damn demon. "You are nothing but a mindless slave that has nothing better to do than to kill people. I will put an end to you right here, _right now_." He stated coolly with an emotionless expression, while the beast roared out in frustration.

* * *

(Naruto vs Deliorazi)

* * *

The young ninja threw his kunai at Deliorazi's head and vanished in a flash of white, causing the demon to growl before stomping its rugged feet on the ground. As dirt began hovering, the father of Deliora didn't even see his opponent reappearing in the same flash. Naruto smirked as he was right above the demon's head and quickly twisted his body before smashing his foe's head with a chakra laced punch. The spiky walls of the cave began echoing the shrieks of pain Deliorazi produced, to which the light that emitted inside became shadowed from the demon swaying to the side.

Naruto smirked as his feet touched the rocky ground before rushing forward and landing a powerful kick to his opponent's scaly leg. With that, he followed up with a series of punches and easily dodged Deliorazi attempting to strike him down with his claws. The blonde jumped up on his foe's body and then ran up and evaded further claw strikes. With the momentum following suit, he jumped mid-air and appeared right in front of the demon's face. Before Deliorazi could react to this new turn of events, Naruto carved his face in with a chakra laced punch.

Deliorazi's eyes painfully squeezed shut. "**FOOLISH HUMAN! I WILL KILL YOU!**" He shrieked as he was sent flying back against the spiky walls of the cave.

Naruto grunted as he landed on some troublesome rocks and then eyed his foe intently. Upon seeing Deliorazi still trashing around against the wall, Naruto took the window of opportunity to attack. Applying chakra to his feet, the White Dragon Slayer quickly rushed forward and approached his opponent before running up his bruised body. The father of Deliora growled instantly as he felt that infuriating human trying to attack him again and quickly brought his right claw downwards.

With a slash from the claw, Naruto grunted as blood leaked from his shoulder. However, as the claw didn't really strike at a fast pace it didn't do much damage. Deliorazi roared at the human in front of him and stomped his feet in rage, to which the dust hovered and blocked his line of sight. Naruto formed a smirk on his face at the sight of his opponent before rushing forward and taking this to his advantage. Adding the use of chakra in his footing, the blonde jumped midair and then crushed Deliorazi's abdomen with a chakra engulfed roundhouse kick.

Getting propelled towards the elevated walls of the cave, the demon's eyes went wide before screeching in agony at the brutal strikes. How this came to pass didn't make sense as a _mere human_ managed to cause him so much pain. _How humiliating._

Naruto didn't care for this shrieking opponent and simply formulated hand signs. "**Wind Style: Decapitation Wind Waves Jutsu!**" He shouted as he placed both hands out in the open, to which a huge barrage of wind taking shape of scythes formed before soaring towards the beast.

Dust hovered at a rapid pace and it became hard for anyone to see anything, while the accumulated wind from the jutsu caused an echoing sound that emitted the area. The White Dragon Slayer smirked as he kept up his vicious assault aimed at his opponent and then awaited the inevitable.

"**AHHHH!**" Deliorazi roared as the powerful attack struck his chest as he was still against the rough spiked walls of the cave.

However, the wind maneuver was cutting through his hard armored chest. '_**This makes no sense at all! How is a mortal capable of such power!?**_' The father of Deliora thought to himself as he wheezed in pain before growling when blood dripped from his injured body.

Naruto performed another hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" He whispered as layers of smoke appeared, showing that he created five exact replicas of him that were now standing right beside him.

As the clones got their instructions from the boss, they quickly went to work. In a rapid succession, Naruto's replicas formulated hand signs as they surrounding their opponent with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Deliorazi found another reason to fume at this _crazy human_, who had just created several doppelgangers out of nowhere. Growling, the demon pushed himself off the spiked walls he was crashed against and growled once more as the sharp pains in his chest resurfaced. Narrowing his eyes, Deliorazi tried attacking one of the clones, but it was too late.

Naruto's shadow clones had already formulated their hand signs and were about to attack.

"**Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu!**" The first clone called out as the air around him formed the shape of miniature shurikens that went charging at the demon with a swift motion.

"**Water Style: Waves of Destruction Jutsu!**" Clone number two shouted as water molecules from the air formed around him before taking shape of waves and taking off in the direction of the demon.

"**Wind Style: Decapitation Wind Waves Jutsu!**" The third clone called out as he placed both hands out in the open, to which a huge barrage of wind taking shape of scythes formed before soaring furiously.

"**Lightning Style: Thunder Strike Jutsu!**" Fourth in number of the replicas shouted as he placed his hands out in the open, to which shock waves formulated and went charging at the enemy at a heated pace.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" The final clone yelled as flames formulating the shape of a dragon shot out of his mouth, which went blazing through everything in its path in the direction of the foe.

As the techniques pummeled through the grounds of the cave, there was nowhere for the father of Deliora to go and his opponent was smirking widely. Everyone in the vicinity covered their eyes as a bright light surfaced into the cave from the incredible amount of jutsu getting launched.

***BOOM!***

"**ARGHHH!**" Deliorazi screeched loudly as the techniques struck him everywhere. It was horrendous! The pain… the _pain_ was beyond anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Blood oozed down the demon's body, while his right shoulder broke apart and crashed to the ground. Multiple cuts were afflicted to the armor of the beast and that wasn't all. As the moves kept destroying the land reaching him, he was getting pushed back at a rapid pace.

With a loud roar of agony, Deliorazi was smashed against the walls of the cave, which cracked widely before collapsing down to the ground. As the techniques used against the demon dissipated, everyone opened their eyes before looking on in shock. Everyone except for Naruto and his girls that is.

The cave that everyone was situated in, was now breaking apart piece by piece. With the structure having faced so much damage, it didn't really seem like something unnatural. Deliorazi growled as he was face first on the destroyed walls, while his eyes leaked blood from rocks having been shot inside.

Natsu and his group shuddered at the sight of Naruto's power, while the blonde ninja's girls were looking on with a wide grin. They dodged the collapsing ceiling as they jumped backwards and sighed in relief at the sight. Now the south walls of the cave were destroyed and the ceiling was half broken down as well. All that officially remained standing were the north walls and they didn't really look that sturdy either. It wouldn't be too long into the fight before the cave became completely annihilated and everyone sighed at the thought.

Naruto looked on with a smirk as he slowly started dispelling his clones before looking around the destroyed land. He didn't really care much for it because his opponent wasn't really someone that he would allow to persist living.

Meanwhile, Deliorazi growled viciously in pain. '_**My pride… my pride as a demon is withering away! How can this HUMAN cause me so much trouble!? My son and I were immortal because none of us could die of old age, but we can still perish on the battlefield. This HUMAN's attacks have almost completely broken me down and if I'm going to die… I'm taking that insect down with me as well.**_' He thought to himself before coughing up blood and seething in rage at the sight of his opponent.

"**MORTAL! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS HUMILIATION! YOU HEAR ME!?**" Deliorazi roared as loudly at he could, ignoring the fact that he was in so much pain due to the recent attacks.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the demon intently. "Well _akuma-chan,_ please tell me how you can achieve such a feat? You are currently on your knees, gasping for breath. It's no surprise that your son died, given how _weak_ his father is." He said coldly while eyeing his enemy with disgust.

Hearing this, made the father of Deliora want to destroy everything in sight. However, there was a plan to be followed and he would have to utilize it as best as possible. _That blonde will die!_

On the sidelines, the three kunoichi smirked at the way Naruto was handling that damn fiend, while Erza and Mirajane grinned in approval. The girls didn't step in at any point because they knew their loving man would take care of everything. They would never doubt his amazing skills.

Beside the girls, stood Natsu's group, who were sweating bullets right now. They observed the young ninja in action and could only pale at the sight of him right now. All of them had learned a valuable lesson today. Fighting a demon is a bad idea, but Naruto? No, don't even think about it.

Meanwhile, Deliorazi wheezed in excruciating pain on the battlefield. He tried mustering up the strength to get up from the caved in walls of the surroundings and growled as his body was going limp. After a few failed attempts, he rose to his feet and glared at Naruto. Upon seeing the blonde looking at him in an uncaring manner, made him want to kill everything in sight.

_That's exactly what's going to happen._

Deliorazi began gathering up his magical energy and formulated his next move. _It starts now._

Naruto immediately went to high alert as he noticed this. "This abomination is trying to gather his energy, judging by the amount I feel right now it's most likely going to be his final move." He said in a serious tone before turning to the others with an intense look and then ordering, "Every one of you will stay behind me. There will be **no** movements from anyone under _any_ circumstance. GET TO POSITION!"

Hearing the seriousness, the Fairy Tail mages quickly gave the man a nod and did as asked. Naruto's girls really wanted to know what he was about to do, as they were scared for him right now. However, everyone kept an analytical eye at what was happening in front of them.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered as an exact replica of himself appeared in a cloud of smoke before turning to the clone and explaining everything that needs to be done.

Meanwhile, Deliorazi gathered up his energy from his mouth. "**Mellow Beams!**" He shouted as he successfully shot a very large and powerful lime-colored beam as it pummeled viciously through the smoky and destroyed ground.

The father of Deliora internally smirked as he kept up the attack. '_**With this, all of you will die. This happens when you mortals decide to humiliate me! DIE!**_' He roared to himself before putting more energy into the dangerous move he was currently delivering.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" Naruto yelled as he encased himself and the others in a layer of white energy, which surrounded everyone in a barrier against the attack.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release!**" The clone shouted as it slammed his hands on the ground and a layer of five mystical colors formed around the group.

Deliorazi's attack connected head on with the white energy like barrier that Naruto had formed around him, but it started to deflect to the sealing barrier that formulated. As soon as the contact was made, the demon's blast slowly began to get sealed away into the barrier, much to its surprise and horror.

A look of beyond comprehensible disbelief formulated on Deliorazi's face. '_**NO THIS CANNOT BE! That… that was my most powerful attack! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!**_' He roared in his mind before gnashing his teeth as the sharp pains accumulated his body once more.

Naruto smirked as he removed himself from the barrier and then turned to his clone, who understood what to do at this point. Meanwhile, the mages behind him sighed in relief as they were now watching the blonde ninja formulate a new strategy.

By creating a **Rasengan** in one hand, Naruto turned to his clone who was currently adding wind chakra to the incomplete jutsu. The ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as a screeching sound was heard for miles.

Everyone, including Deliorazi was pushed back further as the screeching continued at a vicious pace, making it hard for anyone to hear the things around them. Following suit, the wind became much stronger to the point where it became hard for people to stay rooted in their position.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the demon as his jutsu was now complete. "**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!**" He roared before sending the completed form of the **Rasengan** towards his unfortunate opponent, whose eyes widened and shouted loudly at the sight.

With a loud crashing sound, the move connected and also, a major portion of the cave also became destroyed. The walls that were collapsed were shaking violently and the wind that had formulated was making it harder for the cave not to break down entirely.

"**AHHHHHHH!**" Deliorazi howled as his voice became fainter and fainter as he was pulled upwards in mid-air. He was now hovering above the ground as Naruto's devastating jutsu was now destroying every cell in the demon's body as the miniature shurikens encased with the A-rank jutsu was doing its job.

After twitching wildly in mid-air, Deliorazi dropped to the ground and just like his son before him, the demon was now lifeless.

* * *

(With Ultear)

* * *

Upon hearing the loud crashes from within the cave, the councilwoman's eyes widened. _'What the hell was that?' _She thought to herself as the noises became louder.

"I was right in assuming Deliora's father was out here. However, it's time I report back." She muttered out loud as she saw her opportunity to leave.

Ultear took off, while being totally unaware of Naruto's clone following her.

* * *

(Back inside the Cave)

* * *

Everyone was wide-eyed at the intense level of the battle.

The three kunoichi were grinning widely at their man for having beaten that foolish demon. Of course they believed in Naruto more than anyone because he was their love. Looking at the amazing ninja in front of them, they couldn't be happier as he took control of the situation.

Mirajane blushed heavily as her demonic instincts were raging inside. '_BE QUIET! I finally have a chance with Naruto-kun, so I will NOT take him on a barren wasteland and ruin it. Go away!_' She roared in her mind, causing her instincts to hiss venomously in return.

Erza was feeling rather faint at the moment as she saw the way Naruto handled himself. Of course, she had seen him doing so before, but never on such a close scale. She blushed at the sight of the handsome blonde and was so happy that she was given a chance to be with him.

Natsu's group was just standing there frozen, not knowing what to say right now.

_However, the cave was not going to last any longer. It was tearing itself apart at this moment. _

With a shared look of seriousness, everyone rushed out of the area at top speed. Naruto applied chakra to his fist and destroyed collapsing rock structures that were falling down or were in the way. It didn't take the group long to exit the cave, and then watch it finally close in and collapse violently. Heavy dust hovered in the air and the loud noises of the destruction continued for a moment longer until it grew faint and silenced itself.

* * *

(Outside the Cave)

* * *

Seeing as his work was finally over, Naruto turned towards Natsu and Gray. "Now, let's hear what the deal was with you and that demon. Who was Deliora?" He asked in a serious tone, causing the two mages to gulp nervously and nod in return.

Gray sat on the ground and sighed deeply. "Deliora, was one of the demons that Zeref had created in the past. I encountered Deliora a long time ago, with my former teacher, Ur. After we began battling him, Ur realized that he was too powerful for even her to defeat. This was mostly because the demon was immortal and could not get easily damaged. My sensei then understood, that there was only one way out of the scenario. Therefore, she froze Deliora through the use of the **Ice Magic: Iced Shell**, which was an extremely powerful spell of hers. With this technique, Ur used her spirit and physical body to freeze the demon into a block of ice, so that he could never get resurface." He answered grimly as his eyes moistened at the memories of his former teacher and what happened in his past.

A sad sigh was shared amongst Naruto and the three kunoichi upon hearing the explanation as none of them had known about what happened to Gray in the past.

The one sympathizing with the black haired mage was Naruto, as he had to lose his sensei as well. It was a feeling that Naruto knew well because he had lost Jiraiya, who died in the Elemental Nations and Timaeus, who had died fighting him in the mindscape. This made the blonde form a frown on his face.

Everyone other than the ninja squad knew about what happened, but it was still a hard thing for them to hear. Each member of Fairy Tail was like a family and a death of someone close, meant that the grief was to be shared amongst every mage and family member in the Guild. It was how they operated.

Naruto then looked at Gray intently. "If that's the case, then why did Deliorazi attack you just now? Was it because he realized that you were with your teacher when she immobilized his son?" He asked trying to understand how the demon had found out about this.

Gray in turn shook his head. "No that isn't it because I had never seen Deliorazi before except for just recently inside the cave. Natsu-baka here stole an S-class request and rushed off to perform the mission, even though he isn't an S-class mage. The mission was at the location of Galuna Island and it was a cursed island. After hearing about Natsu running off, I chased after him and joined in on the mission. After our arrival to the island, I came face to face with my former teammate Lyon Vastia, who was another apprentice of my teacher Ur. Lyon and his comrades… used their combined efforts, freed Deliora from the spell that held him bound." He voiced out in a depressed tone before grimly continuing, "My former sensei's **Ice Magic: Iced Shell** had been slowly draining the demon's life force for so many years at that time. Therefore, when he got revived by Lyon's actions, Deliora crumbled to pieces and ultimately died for good. As this was going on, Ur's body melted. I don't know how Deliorazi came to know of Natsu and I. However, by my best estimation, he must have picked up our scent on Galuna Island and saw us just now before taking the opportunity to strike us down."

Naruto now understood things much better and was surprised by the prowess of Ur in her magic style to have achieved such a feat. The three kunoichi were thinking around the same lines as their love was and had to admit that Ur did sound like a powerful mage. The rest of the group knew about this already but this new demon was the only thing they hadn't known about.

"Who are you calling baka!?" Natsu roared as he just realized what his fellow mage had said earlier.

"You took the mission without permission!" Gray countered angrily towards the pink haired mage.

"Yeah well you're just a stripper!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice baka!"

Naruto eyebrow twitched before bonking their heads in annoyance. "Shut up, both of you!" He growled as he glared at them for being so childish at a time like this.

Natsu and Gray groaned before gripping their heads tightly in an attempt to mask the pain they were now feeling. They shrunk at the sight of an annoyed Naruto and nodded fearfully.

The blonde chuckled as he got up, with the others following suit. They looked back at the destroyed cave and then gave each other a nod of approval. The group all talked to each other after that, having a rather fun time while doing so. They were now inside Johiro Town where Naruto made an abrupt stop. He looked towards the three kunoichi and nodded as he formed a plan.

"You guys go on ahead." Naruto said pointing towards Natsu and his group before continuing, "We have some other business we have to take care of and so, we'll meet you at the Guild later."

The girls beside him nodded in approval.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Gray and Lucy blinked in confusion. However, they simply shrugged their shoulders before nodding and then making their way back towards the Guild. They didn't want to question Naruto, hell they would never do anything of the sort as they knew better.

* * *

(Naruto and the girls)

* * *

"So what's up Naru-kun?" Haku asked her love after seeing the other group walk away. Turning to her side, she saw her fellow sister-figures nodding in confusion as they were also curious.

"What?" Naruto asked in amusement and then chuckled softly before continuing, "Can't a normal person take his beautiful and gorgeous women on a romantic night out for dinner?"

The blonde braced himself as he quickly started getting smothered with kisses and hugs as the girls were all squealing with excitement. He smiled as he watched all of his girls smiling at him for what his actions. Looking over at Erza and Mirajane, he saw those more peaceful than he had ever seen them before, while the three kunoichi were just in a bright mood.

Mirajane immediately hugged Naruto for the loving gesture, to which Erza swiftly joined in on. The silverette clung onto the White Dragon Slayer's left arm and her best friend wrapped herself around the man's opposing arm. This was everything that they wanted and so they could do nothing but have a radiant smile, which was obviously visible to everyone around them.

With the beautiful ladies smiling at their man with a look of utmost love, the one in question simply waved them off with a smile on his face. Naruto kept his smile intact as he started walking towards the town, with the girls cheerfully skipping along with a peaceful look on their face.

Slowly and blissfully, the group entered the town and had a rather nice time. The girls would look at some of the shops in the vicinity, pointing out what they liked and Naruto smirking as he took mental notes for future surprises. Adding to the amazing evening, some of the townspeople were engaged in an entertainment show while the others were simply being lively on the streets with their conversations.

It was then, Naruto's attention turned towards an extravagant restaurant. "I would like to propose an idea to add to our nice time. Let's all go to that restaurant and have ourselves some dinner." He said warmly, to which the girls formed a megawatt grin on their face before nodding in absolute approval.

After their short walk towards the area, they group sighed in relief at what they heard from the man at the counter. As it turned out, they didn't need reservations for them to dine in, to which Naruto and the girls happily booked themselves a table of 6. With that, the group walked towards to their newly assigned table and smiled as they sat down in their chairs.

A few moments later, a waiter approached them with a notepad in hand. "Good evening, I am Shazaru and I'll be your waiter. What can I get for you all?" He asked with a smile on his face.

The group in turn, smiled at the waiter before giving him a nod.

"I'll have the Teriyaki Chicken." Naruto said as he closed his menu that was on the table in front of him.

"Chicken soup and vegetables for me!" Mikoto chirped cheerfully.

"I'll have the same as my friend here, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed as she nudged Mikoto on the shoulder, causing her to grin in approval.

Haku smiled as she closed her menu before saying, "I'll have the Chicken Salad, please."

"We'll have the Chicken Fillet and a side of vegetables!" Erza and Mirajane voice out in unison as the closed their menus.

The waiter smiled as he noted down everything and internally growled. '_How the hell does that guy have so much luck? Look at those hot women being all happy with him. It's not fair!_' He screamed in his mind before seething as he went towards the kitchen to get the orders placed.

Meanwhile, Naruto grinned at his gorgeous ladies and happily began starting up a conversation with them. Their talks led to the clan compound details, future plans and among other things.

As the conversation was going on, the girls were having the time of their life. They began telling the blonde how much they looked forward to the compound and couldn't wait to design their own rooms. Looking at their handsome blonde, they knew he was having a great time talking to them and that only motivated them further to converse cheerfully.

After a short while, the waiter returned with the dishes and he placed them on the table. As everything was now set and ready to go, the group happily began eating their delicious meal.

Mirajane and Erza realized that like their wonderful man said, he truly was treating them equally. They understood that there was simply nothing to fear now because they had their Naruto by their side at long last. Noting down how he referred to them with so much warmth and affection, the two females couldn't help but give the man a loving smile. What they wanted was finally here and at the realization that Naruto truly was happy with them, their hearts soared with happiness. In their eyes, sharing no longer remained a problem. It was because both of them knew how Naruto acted towards them and seeing how the kunoichi trio were so at peace, made them realize why those three didn't mind it when they had to decide. After all, Naruto treated them all like angels and was so caring towards them.

Therefore, what was the problem? That's right! _There wasn't one._

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku were really glad to see Erza and Mirajane so at peace at the moment. Just by looking at them, showed the kunoichi trio that they made the correct choice in following up with the decision. At first they didn't want to picture more girls into the picture, as they wanted only the best for their loving Naru-kun. They did realize that they were being a slight selfish at the time. It was because Erza and Mirajane had become like sister-figures to them and seeing them so carefree right now, made them smile brightly at the sight.

With a look of utmost love, the three kunoichi observed their amazing man, who truly treated them as queens every single day and made them feel beyond loved. Life was absolutely perfect.

At this very moment, Naruto was totally at peace. After confessing his feelings towards his angelic trio, he felt as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders. The precious memories he had with his girls, made him beyond happy and those very memories shall forever be engraved in his mind for all times. Each one of his girls were special in their own ways and he truly was happier than he's ever been, knowing he is with them.

For now, Naruto didn't feel the same way about Erza and Mirajane, as he did about the kunoichi trio. However, that was only because he had just expressed himself and the moment of love, that amazing feeling he would experience then would come true later on. It was only a matter of time until that happened.

Naruto was going to lay his life on the line to uphold his peace. '_I will treat you all equally like I said, my angels. Nothing will come in between our happiness and I will do everything I can to make sure all of you are content and happy, forever_.' He thought to himself warmly before looking at his smiling girls.

With the waiter coming back, Naruto paid the man generously and with that, the group walked outside of the restaurant. Many men would glare at the White Dragon Slayer for being with so many women, while Naruto would simply form a smirk on his face as he would kiss each of his girls in public. Blushing furiously, the girls in question looked away for a second before forming a grin on their face at their man's actions.

Naruto looked at his angels before warmly saying, "Now is the part where I take each of you on dates."

It only took a second for the girls to squeal before observing the blonde creating shadow clones. With a nod of approval, everyone set out for their short yet affectionate dates with a clone. An hour later, the girls returned from their dates and Naruto smiled as he led them towards a small romantic dancing hall. With a teary smile, each girl took turns dancing around with the blonde before they all walked outside towards the streets of Johiro Town.

To finish up with the amazing night, Naruto took turns kissing each of his girls with passion and affection, to which each of them moaned in absolute joy. With a megawatt smile, the girls looked at their wonderful man as they had enjoyed themselves immensely.

Erza and Mirajane were simply at a loss for words at their amazing experience and knew at this very moment. Their lives were finally turning around for the best. Their only wish was for them to enjoy a memorable future together with the man they cherish. Blushing beet red at the thought of intimacy, the two girls turned to face their loving blonde.

"I think it's about time we all head back to the Guild." Naruto said as he looked towards the trail leading to Magnolia Town.

With a nod of approval, the girls quickly followed the young man along the path towards Fairy Tail. With a sigh of content, the group rushed off into the distance and smiled as they continued their journey back home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that makes way for the end of the chapter! Awesome, so Erza and Mirajane have now got a chance to be with Naruto and have talked it out. **_**Sweet!**_

'_**Too much lovey dovey mushiness…**_**' -:- **_**insert eye rolling meme here**_** -:- Yes… yes there was. **_**Why?**_** This was clearly a chapter based on building the bonds between Naruto and the two female mages. The title '**_**Solidifying Bonds'**_** should have given it away.**

**This has been put off for this long because I tried giving a realistic touch. **_**At least be glad I have my characters **__**expressing themselves and showing REAL emotions**__**, rather than Naruto simply jumping in bed with the girls, without thought. Be grateful for that.**_

**Meanwhile, BloodINCarnate was groaning throughout the entire romance section of this chapter. Someone's gotta bash him ASAP. Kidding… Don't do that, he'll find you and eat you.**

**Now post some awesome reviews, as the next chapter will be rather **_**fascinating.**_

_**I definitely can assure you of that.**_

**Now… If you follow the story line of the Fairy Tail series, then when the Guild members encountered Deliora on Galuna Island, they returned to the Guild a short while later. It was then the Phantom Lord Arc began. So you all have found out where this story starts from, due to the fact that when Naruto and the others appeared, it was shortly after the Galuna Island Arc and before the Phantom Lord Arc. **

'_**What about Ur!?**_**' -:- There was no probable way of me reviving Ur into this because honestly, I can't find out how I can accomplish such a feat. Ur was already dead because when Deliora got revived, as her body melted. Therefore, there's no way for me to bring her back into the scene.**

**Well that gives the explanation to any of you that were thinking about this matter. Well, that's all I got to say for now so please keep leaving those amazing reviews.**

**You're all awesome so I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	23. Tower of Heaven

**I hereby present you all with the 23****rd**** chapter of the story. Now, you fairies… brace yourselves for the chapter of your dreams. It's the Tower of Heaven Arc, with a grand total of 32,700 words. You want to sit down and weep tears of joy upon reading the length of the chapter? Go ahead, it's perfectly fine. Please read the Author's Note at the end as well. With that in mind and knowing you are my favorite group of people… let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Naruto was currently in his battle clothing, ready to leave for an important mission. He walked down the stairs and proceeded with drinking a glass of water from the kitchen and looked around the lounge. He looked over his belongings and was about to walk towards the hallway of the door, when his girls came barging in through the door with a megawatt smile on their face. Naruto smiled as he saw his girls so happy and chuckled before kissing each of them deeply, causing them to moan in content.

Raising an eyebrow, the young man looked at his women before asking, "So what's got you all in such a good mood?"

The girls simply squealed and jumped around, causing the blonde to chuckle further at their cute antics. They chuckled sheepishly as they regained their composure and then grinned as each of them drew up tickets in their hands.

"We got a free pass to Akane Resort!" They exclaimed happily in unison before dancing around in victory and high-fiving each other.

Naruto smiled warmly at the loving nature that his gorgeous women had and kissed their forehead as he congratulated them. The girls beamed at their loving man and nodded their heads as they wanted their handsome blonde to join them and have fun with them at the resort. _It was time for relaxation!_

"_Naruto-kun, I have some really important news for you. Jiraiya-san came by my office earlier and explained to me about the spy network, which has grown to a significant level already. However, Jiraiya-san has located something suspicious and it's about the further remerging of the Dark Guilds in Earthland. They have been quiet so far, except for that mission you had to take a while back, but they have now been openly making their movements now. I want you, Jiraiya-san and Gildarts-san to leave to investigate these matters. If the Dark Guilds aren't dealt with, it would mean grave danger for all of us_."

Naruto formed a frown on his face as he remembered what Makarov told him in the morning, which the girls caught on and frowned in return.

The young man sighed as he looked at his girls before sympathetically explaining, "I would love to come along with you girls even if I don't have a ticket of my own. I would have paid for my own but the thing is that I have a mission to go to with Jiraiya-sensei and Gildarts-san. There have been rumors on several Dark Guilds responsible for some suspicious actions. We need to get a move on with the investigation before they really start some problems."

Now realizing that their loving man wasn't going to come along with them, the women frowned deeply. The only reason they initially wanted to head to the resort was if Naruto would decide to tag along on the journey. It wouldn't feel much of a vacation without him there with them.

Naruto smiled seeing them like that and hugged them closely before separating. "I will make it up to you all later, I promise. Now if I get free from the mission soon, I'll rush over to Akane Resort so don't be too depressed about me not being here. Go and relax, I'll see you all soon." He said warmly and then looked at them with his warm expression.

The girls quickly turned their frowns upside-down from those words and hugged the young man tightly for being so compassionate with them. Naruto chuckled at their reactions, but had to smile at his girls who were so adorably possessive over him.

"Naru-kun is simply the best." Haku declared happily as she got her bags ready for her trip.

Haku's sister figures nodded quickly as they agreed wholeheartedly with her words. With that, they quickly picked up their stuff and then headed upstairs to see if there was anything to take along on their journey. After getting everything they needed, the girls smiled knowing that they would be relaxing at Akane Resort, the place that a lot of people hold in high regards.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his girls at the main door way before asking, "Are you all ready for your big relaxation trip?"

Holding their bags, the females nodded with excitement before skipping outside to the exit of the household. Naruto chuckled as he closed the door behind him and then looked warmly at his cheery women before kissing each of them goodbye.

The blonde smiled as he waved his girls off with a smile before turning the other way. '_If Jiraiya-sensei's investigation was correct, then we might learn more about these Dark Guild bakas._' He thought to himself as he rushed towards the Guild, where he would meet up with Gildarts and Jiraiya.

* * *

(With the girls)

* * *

The female mages of Fairy Tail had been travelling on the train for quite a long time now. They had arrived at the Magnolia Train Station some time back and had immediately purchased their tickets since they were right on time for the departure. The trip from Magnolia to Akane took about 3 hours, which meant that the quintet would arrive at the desired resort sometime in the afternoon.

Per usual, the Magnolia Train Station was bustling with activity. Many merchants, mages and normal travelers came and went in the large town of Magnolia, and the Fairy Tail group were just a few in the festering swarm of people. The girls had booked a hug cart on the train so they could have their own privacy. Erza wanted to leave her luggage in another cart entirely because of there were so much, but she was really happy with what her fellow redhead did for her.

Kushina's prowess in Fuinjutsu allowed her to use the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal**, to which the female Uzumaki packed up everything that her sister-figures had, and the group was really happy about that.

"_Akane Resort is the most popular tourist spot in Fiore. Among its many attractions is the giant amusement park, the five-star hotel and the huge sandy beach adjacent to the sea. The hotel houses a casino in its basement where visitors can enjoy themselves."_

"Oh I can't wait to relax there guys!" Haku happily exclaimed as she looked at the brochure of the Akane Resort intently.

Giving the blackette an excited nod, the others smiled as they were really eager to go to their designated location as well. The girls leaned back in their seats and then started talking to each other seeing as they had a short while left to arrive to their destination. They were sad that Naruto couldn't join them, but they knew that the young man had other pressing matters at hand.

"**We have now arrived at Akane Resort, everyone. Please enjoy yourselves!**"

With that announcement, the girls happily stepped out and continued their journey to where they needed to be. They were all excited to relax and have some vacation time to themselves after doing all of those missions and everything. Walking out, they saw that they had now arrived at their destination, the Akane Resort which was located by the sea. The girls quickly rushed off towards the beach and enjoyed themselves laying around in the sun.

"I wish Naruto-kun was here to rub my back." Mikoto murmured with a blush as she thought about her amazing and loving blonde.

That blush was shared with the other girls beside her. The quintet flushed further as they thought more about Naruto rubbing them sensually and then quickly shook their heads of the desirable thoughts.

Taking a deep sigh, the girls looked at each other before grinning. "Casino time!" They shouted in unison before rushing off in the direction of the hotel.

The casino was underneath the hotel the resort was situated in. The quintet didn't really take long arriving at their destination and smiled brightly upon finally reaching it. The casino was much more than just gambling tables. Looking more closely at their surroundings, the girls saw that there was also a small indoor roller-coaster, as well as a big arcade for kids to play in. There were many families in the casino, and almost everyone had big smiles on their faces.

Mikoto, Haku and Kushina proceeded further into the large building and headed towards the poker table area as they wanted to play some games. Erza and Mirajane had decided to hang around the arcade area for the time being before joining their sister-figures at the poker tables. Nodding, the quintet separated and headed their separate ways with a smile on their face.

Erza and Mirajane were turning towards the arcade, where the redhead suddenly felt something horribly wrong and then excused herself from the area. Mirajane frowned deeply as she looked at her retreating best friend with a concerned expression. However, the silverette didn't think much of Erza's actions and simply shrugged her shoulders before looking at a few games at the arcade in front of her.

* * *

(With the three kunoichi)

* * *

"Yes!" Kushina exclaimed as the numbers spun around on the giant lacrima screen and then declared her as the victor of yet another game.

Mikoto looked at her best friend with an annoyed expression before cutely whining, "Kushina-chan, how do you keep on winning this thing?"

Kushina giggled at her best friend's antics as well as Haku, who joined in on the amusement. Kushina placed her arms on her hips in victory as she had been winning on every single machine so far. Mikoto has had good luck as well, but it was nothing compared to the redhead. Haku was along the same page as her fellow blackette and had to admit, the female Uzumaki was really lucky at the casinos.

"Hah! I'm the best dattebane!" Kushina boasted proudly before dancing around in victory.

Mikoto chuckled before nodding with a smile, knowing her best friend was truly amazing and undeniably fun to hang out with. The two of them were really like sisters towards one another. Haku giggled at the display and smiled at the cheery redhead because she really did liven up the place. The three of them began talking for a while before they noticed something eerie and then turned around.

It was then their eye contact fixed on a rather strange looking man.

This newcomer was a man of average height, but that _wasn't_ why he looked _strange_. The reason was that the man's whole body form consisted of geometrical shapes, resembling that of blocks. He had black hair, an oddly-shaped chin and was wearing a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also had on an oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat and a white scarf.

Before the three kunoichi could question the man for why he was looking directly at them, Mirajane approached them with a grin on her face as she wanted to play at the poker table. The kunoichi trio chuckled before nodding with agreement and the group quickly started up with their games. After a while, the quartet noticed that the same strange man from before was approaching them and their facial expressions immediately changed at the sight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Haku asked dangerously as she eyed the man and wondered why he was observing her group so keenly.

Kushina, Mikoto and Mirajane observed at the newcomer with a vicious look as this pathetic person was ruining their relaxation time. Mikoto and Kushina looked at each other and smirked, knowing that they could easily deal with the trash but they wanted to see what this arriver would say to them in return.

"I will leave you alone if you tell me where Erza Scarlet is." The man answered calmly, not noticing the furious looks he was getting shot at him.

Mirajane glared at the man. "What do you want with Erza-chan?" She questioned in a cold tone as she contemplated whether or not to beat the man senseless for the blunt reply.

The man tilted his hat and then smirked before saying, "I am Wally Buchanan. What I want with Erza has nothing do to with you so keep out of business which doesn't concern you."

Upon hearing the vague answer, the girls seethed as they were on the verge of destroying this pathetic man. They didn't know who the hell this man was and why he was so held up on finding out about Erza, their sister-figure. What is he about and what does he want with Erza?

"**Darkness Magic: Dark Moment!**"

The girls heard this being called out in the vicinity, but it was from a different person. Before the blink of an eye, the whole area they were standing became covered in darkness. The girls were really confused at this point because it was as if someone had turned off the lights.

"Too bad, I thought we could have negotiated a deal. However, it seems that my partner has different plans." Wally said and then chuckled as a gun click was heard before continuing, "Goodbye strangers!"

However, before the man could do what he wanted, he was smashed to the ground and wheezed in pain. He groggily turned and saw that he had suffered a roundhouse kick courtesy of Mikoto Uchiha.

Wally groaned in pain as he forced himself to look up at the blackette. "H-How can you see me?" He asked holding his stomach as the kick did some major damage to him.

Mikoto simply had a smirk on her face before answering, "I don't need to see you. All I need is to see is your energy."

The female Uchiha kept her smirk intact as her **Sharingan** allowed her to see in the darkness. It was because the dojutsu could pick up on the colors of the energy of people around her so finding out where the man was, didn't really pose as much of a problem for her.

Meanwhile, the other girls grinned from their positions as they heard everything and knew that they were one step ahead of those fools. They quietly cheered for their sister-figure in her efforts to bring these enemies down.

Mikoto simply walked up towards the wheezing sounds of Wally and approached him. The man could feel that the blackette was near and tried to do something in protest, but his efforts were futile. Mikoto clenched her fist and then smashed Wally on the face, causing the man to shriek in pain as blood oozed from his nose before he was rendered completely out of commission.

"Let's all look for Erza-chan!" Mikoto shouted as she quickly formed fire in her hands with the use of her **Fire Style** elemental affinity.

Quickly giving the blackette a nod, the other girls rushed off into the distance as the fire guided them towards the exit.

* * *

(With Erza)

* * *

Erza was panting heavily as memories of her past started rushing into her head. '_N-Naruto-kun… I should have told you about my past because I wouldn't be hurting so much right now! I need you to comfort me through this. I wish you were here to hold me, Naruto-kun._' She thought to herself as the painful recollections were tearing her up from the inside.

The swordswoman slowly regained her composure and shook her head before stepping towards the casino area of the resort. Erza sighed in relief as the memories weren't rushing back and gradually approached a table and started playing. The others around the table cursed the redhead for her luck, while the girl in question had a small smirk on her face. After playing for a while, the dealer of the table took a shift change. Erza held her cards in her hands and smiled as she looked up before the cards dropped to the ground and her eyes went wide. The dealer that was now in front of her was someone that the redhead never thought she would see again.

It was a young man, with blonde hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his right ear and was wearing a waistcoat with yellow buttons.

"Sho…" Erza breathed out with a shocked expression on her face.

Upon experiencing this sudden panic, the redhead's whole body began to shake from this sudden panic. '_How… how are you here from that place!? The place that caused me so much pain!_' She thought to herself in fear before looking at the man in front of her.

Erza thought that everyone from _that _place had died and before she could say anything, a sudden shroud of darkness consumed the whole room.

"What's going on here?" Erza shouted angrily as she tried looking around, but it was to no avail.

The lights suddenly shown again and Erza then opened her eyes to see Sho with a bunch of cards in his hands. Erza then looked around and saw that the crowded room was suddenly empty as there was no one in sight except for her. Sho smirked as he started to drop the cards to the ground. Erza gasped loudly as she saw the pictures on the cards move.

Erza stared at Sho with a shocked expression. "You can use magic?" She asked him as she didn't know that her past friend was capable of such a feat.

"Yes, you didn't expect it did you?" Sho countered in amusement as a smirk formed on his face.

Meanwhile, Erza's eyes widened when she saw a very familiar face. "M-Millianna!?" The redhead stuttered out in shock as she saw another person from her past.

The familiar person was an average height girl. She had brown hair which was styled into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base and her face had four red whisker-like tattoos. She was wearing a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also had on a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion.

"Long time no see, Er-chan!" The cat-like girl exclaimed with a grin on her face as she looked at the redhead in an amused expression.

Before Erza could even say anything in return, a large shadow started to emerge behind Sho. The shadow dissipated before revealing a large man wearing a white cloth on his head and a strange frame hiding his jawline. Leaning against the man's shoulders, was Wally, who was currently heavily wounded. Wally had no strength to stand as Mikoto had just recently done a considerate amount of damage to him.

Erza looked at the duo in shock before shouting, "Simon… Wally!"

It was now that the redhead saw two of her past friends emerging in front of her. That too, out of nowhere and the sight was highly unnatural to say the least. There was a reason for their arrival and Erza didn't like whatever the reasons may be. She had to find out what was going on around here.

Sho looked at injured man in shock and quickly ran to his side. "Wally!" He cried loudly before continuing, "What happened to you?!"

Wally simply groaned in pain and looked up at his friend. "I underestimated one of them, and she got me." He grunted before gripping his stomach tightly again as the pain came rushing back to him.

Erza looked down to the ground and sighed. "Why are you all here?!" She asked the group of her childhood friends suspiciously as they were acting rather strange right now.

"We are here to bring you back, Er-chan!" Millianna exclaimed in a cheery tone with a smile on her face while looking at the redhead.

Sho smirked as he eyed Erza intently before saying, "Don't even bother worrying about your little friends. You should come with us, nee-san."

Wally smirked as he continued to rest on Simon. "It would be wise for you to listen to what we say." He said in amusement and chuckled at the distressed redhead in front of them.

Erza had other plans as she didn't want to do anything that these people wanted. They weren't her friends! The swordswoman quickly stepped forward in an attempt to strike down Wally, but she was then slammed with a punch to her back. Erza looked back to see Millianna chuckling and before the redhead could do anything to her, Wally suddenly struck Erza's back with a shot of energy and the female mage quickly dropped to the ground.

Simon looked down at Wally before emotionlessly asking, "Did you do it right?"

Wally smirked at his friend and then nodded in content. "I used my **Sleep Bullet** so we are good to go from here." He replied as he smiled at the fallen figure of Erza and chuckled at the sight.

Simon nodded in return and the group quickly made their way towards the outside exit of the resort, where they immediately made a sudden stop as they felt a rather dangerous level of ominous aura.

"Hand over Erza-chan right now!" Mirajane shouted angrily with a glare fixed on the people who held her best friend captive.

Sho and the others started sweating profusely as they looked over at the group of female mages. They realized that they stood absolutely no chance against them, but they had Erza with them. That was going to be their winning ticket and the group knew that they had to utilize their every chance.

"**Binding Magic: Incatceration Nekosoku Tube!**" Millianna shouted as she conjured magical tubes before flinging them towards Erza and binding her, which tightly restrained her inside the tubes.

Erza's body twitched from the magical tubes that she was now entrapped in and that made everyone stop dead in their tracks. The female mages of Fairy Tail growled in rage at this new predicament as they watched their sister-figure held in ropes. How dare these monsters do that to her!?

Millianna looked at the mages before yelling, "If you don't move aside… I'll break her puny spine!"

The girls gasped in horror and then gritted their teeth at this tragic event. They had to realize that the cat like girl wasn't lying in her threat and could go through with it. The girls were strong enough to deal with this threat, but the threat is what they were scared stiff of. They just couldn't afford to lose Erza and so they sighed deeply, but still kept their eyes on the group.

Sho smirked at the defeated girls and then walked out the door, with the others of his group following suit as they headed outside of the resort exit.

"Dammit! What do we do now?" Haku voiced out to her fellow mages, who had hardened expressions on their faces.

Mikoto glared at the ground and then looked over at her sister-figures. "We can't go after Erza-chan right this minute because they have her by the ropes,_ literally_. We will have to wait before we can rush after her with a surprise attack." She answered, to which the others nodded and began to formulate a plan.

"Are you able to track them, Kushina-chan?" Mikoto questioned her best friend as she looked over at the redhead with a calculating expression.

Kushina simply formed a smirk on her face. "My sensory skills are unmatched, well except for Naruto-kun, who is better than me in the art. I should have no troubles getting to know where those guys are." She said proudly as she knew the prowess she once held as a sensor in the Elemental Nations.

The others smiled and then started preparing on how to get Erza back from those creeps. After walking around impatiently, the girls looked around waiting for the right time to rush over to the people that kidnapped Erza and save her from their clutches.

Kushina felt it was time to get into action so she nodded and quickly rushed outside before exclaiming, "The boat over there can help us get to where we need to go! We have to hurry!"

The girls nodded quickly before charging towards the direction of the boat and stepping inside, to get back Erza from those people. Erza was like family to them and there was no way that they would sit there and do nothing.

* * *

(With Naruto, Gildarts and Jiraiya)

* * *

The three mages were now travelling through different locations to find out the information about the Dark Guilds that Jiraiya overheard. They were quite a way in their journey when they realized that there were three evil presences approaching them and they quickly got into their position.

"Well what do we have here?" The first newcomer said with a menacing smile as he looked over the three mages of Fairy Tail.

The man had silver hair, which was shoulder length and had a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. He had dark green colored eyes and a crooked jawline and wore a blue colored armor over his clothes. He also wore black colored pants and had on black combat boots.

The second newcomer was a man with chocolate brown colored hair, tied in a pony-tail and had light brown colored eyes. He had on a casual attire of a skin colored V-neck shirt and dark gray colored pants. He also had on brown colored wristbands and dark brown colored boots.

The third man had a bandana wrapped around his head, hiding his hair. He had black colored eyes and had a scar which started from his left cheek all the way down to his jawline. He had a scrubby beard and wore an all-black colored tracksuit and also wore black shoes to match.

Naruto eyed the men calculatedly before coldly asking, "Who are you three?"

"Pipe down, **White Flash**." The man on the right said arrogantly as he glared at the blonde with a look of disgust plastered on his face.

Naruto didn't even need words before he threw his kunai at the three and then disappeared in a flash of white, causing the dark mages to gasp loudly at the sight. Before those fools could react, one by one they shrieked in pain as a swift punch to the face sent them crashing to the ground.

Naruto approached them with a cold expression. "Now tell me who the hell you three are." He stated emotionlessly before gripping one of the men's hands and twisting it.

The bandana wearing man cried out in pain and panted heavily. "Alright, we're travelling dark mages! I'm the leader, Toshida." He said as he winced at his injury before pointing towards the brown haired man one beside him and continued, "His name is Ebizo. The silver haired one is Kabaru."

Jiraiya and Gildarts approached the scene and looked at the men intently. Naruto released his grip from Kabaru and then stood beside his fellow mages. He now knew that these three newcomers were actually dark mages and wondered what they were doing here.

"Seeing as we are three of us, let's have us some fun." Naruto said to his fellow Guild mates, who smirked and gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

(Gildarts vs Ebizo)

* * *

Gildarts stood in his stance as he eyed his opponent with interest. '_I won't really have to hold back much like I always have to. This could turn out to be rather fun indeed_.' He thought to himself in amusement and kept fixed eye contact on the man.

Ebizo got into his stance before arrogantly boasting, "Give up now, you have no chance against someone like me!"

Gildarts smirked as he realized that the enemy before him, had no idea who he was dealing with. He chuckled amusingly and rushed forward with his fist extended before he smashed the ground below his opponent. The ground shook violently before cracking immediately from the powerful impact, to which dust hovered at a heated pace and debris flew in every direction.

With another smirk, the Ace stepped back and humorously eyed his shocked beyond belief opponent, who had the pleasure of witnessing his insane level of strength. There weren't a lot of mages that could compete with the orange haired mage in hand to hand combat because the man was a master in the art.

"What was that about me giving up?" Gildarts asked with a cheeky grin as he formulated that wonderful smirk on his face again.

Ebizo growled out in annoyance of his foe's antics and shook his head before rushing forward. He quickly raised his right leg and tried connecting a roundhouse kick to his opponent. The move was easily dodged by Gildarts as the man shifted to the right. Ebizo growled and jumped back before adding more power into his legs and then attempting to land a powerful kick at his foe. What he didn't expect was the orange haired mage blocking it and looking bored while he was at it.

"Damn you!" Ebizo yelled before separating himself from the failed attempt of his attack.

The dark mage quickly started to gather magical energy within himself, while Gildarts patiently waited for his enemy to make a move. The Ace believed that he had to give his opponent a chance in this battle as he hadn't done anything interesting yet. It would be a shame for the match to end _so soon_. The orange haired mage simply crossed his arms and smirked as he observed his opponent.

"**Chain Magic!**" Ebizo roared as he shot long chains from his hands, which were complete with grappling hooks at each end in opponent's direction.

The dark mage smirked because he knew that these chains were a rare ability indeed as they were capable of piercing through people. This ability gave him the chance to grasp opponents and then smash them around against surrounding object. However, the dark mage had no idea who he was truly up against and he was going to find out now.

Raising his right hand, Gildarts utilized his **Disassembly Magic** to send net-like patterns through the oncoming attack.

Ebizo's **Chain Magic** came rushing forward, but was split apart and formed numerous smaller versions of the original with the contact from the **Crash Magic**. As the two collided, the chains slowly became reduced into nothing.

Ebizo formed a look of disbelief on his face. "NO WAY! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" He roared at the top of his lungs before looking intently at his opponent and then his eyes went wide.

His opponent was none other than Gildarts Clive, the S-class mage of Fairy Tail, who was considered one of the strongest in the Guild. It wasn't only that he was currently facing off Gildarts, but his teammate was facing off Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who was the fastest growing reputable mage of Fairy Tail.

_This wasn't good, not good at all. _

Seeing as Ebizo wasn't over his shock, Gildarts took the window of opportunity. The Ace quickly came rushing towards the dark mage with his fist extended before smashing a punch to the man's stomach, sending him flying into the distance. The power behind the attack was immense seeing as Ebizo went crushing through the trees in the forest behind them. Dust accumulated and a layer of smoke appeared because of the latest move.

With the momentum, Gildarts ran towards his opponent and smirked as he saw the man's body twitching against a boulder. The orange haired mage gripped Ebizo's throat, causing the dark mage to shriek loudly as the hold was too great before wincing loudly as he was smashed to the ground.

"ACK!" Ebizo screamed out in agony as he could feel his bones shattering from his opponent's attacks.

However, he still did have more power left in him so he groggily got up. "**Chain Magic: Bind!**" Ebizo roared as he shot long chains from his hands once more in the direction of the orange haired mage.

Gildarts chuckled at the upcoming attack as it was so obvious, it wasn't even funny. His opponent wasn't really one for strategy and that was quite noticeable by how the fight was going so far. He simply gripped the chains that were shot towards him and gripped them with his right hand, causing the dark mage who maneuvered them to go wide-eyed in shock. The Ace smirked as he pulled on the chains and Ebizo came rushing towards him, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

As the dark mage got closer, Gildarts smirk widened as he pulled his left hand and formed a fist before smashing the man's face, effectively shattering his jaw. Ebizo's screams and shrieks were heard all over the battlefield as the dark mage was bleeding profusely. Gildarts watched his opponent's body twitching wildly before it stopped and the dark mage was completely rendered unconscious. Looking at his right hand, the orange haired mage noticed that the chains were dissipating.

Gildarts smiled at the fallen figure of his foe. "This wasn't much of a fight, but whatever." He said to himself in amusement before walking towards his fellow Guild mates to continue with their mission.

* * *

(Jiraiya vs Kabaru)

* * *

"HAH! Old man, why do I have to face you?" Kabaru sneered in disgust as he looked at his opponent intently before getting into his stance.

Jiraiya chuckled before humorously saying, "Kids like you need to be taught a lesson about respect. You should be happy you aren't facing Naruto-kun or he would have destroyed you by now."

The toad sage quickly formed a smirk on his face as he started wondering what taunts his former apprentice would throw on this Dark Guild member. Just the thought of the hilarious scenario made the man chuckle as it would be a sight to behold.

"Hmph! Keep dreaming old timer, like that fool could do anything. I honestly think he's a wimp and my partner will hopefully kill him and show you his lifeless body." Kabaru growled loudly in arrogance as he glared at the toad sage heatedly.

_Now, there are __two__ things you should __**never**__ do in front of Jiraiya. _

First out of the two is mentioning his Icha Icha books are worthless trash, and number two, _insult _his former those that have done such a thing, may the force be with you because the toad sage will show you absolutely no mercy whatsoever. Seeing as one of the requirements were set, Jiraiya formed a serious expression on his face and the look he had formulated was emotionless.

Meanwhile, Kabaru felt a chill up his spine upon seeing his opponent, who suddenly looked like he was going to destroy something. That look was something he's never seen before and quite frankly, it was scaring the living daylights out of him.

Jiraiya took a deep sigh and didn't bother giving a reply to the _damn fool_ in front of him. Recomposing himself, he went shooting at the enemy with his right fist pulled back. Kabaru went wide-eyed at the sheer speed of the toad sage and couldn't even move out of the way. He tried blocking it, but it was of no avail. Jiraiya crushed the dark mage's abdomen with a powerful punch, causing the man's eyes to bulge before screaming out in pain.

Jiraiya gripped his opponent's hair harshly. "_Never_… insult Naruto-kun while I'm around, you worthless nothing." He snarled as he eyed the man with extreme disgust.

Kabaru _whimpered_ in fear at the sight of the toad sage right now. Meanwhile, the white haired shinobi let go of his grip on the dark mage's hair before smashing the man with a kick to the chest. Kabaru went wide-eyed as blood shot out his mouth from the painful attack and he gripped his chest tightly. However, Jiraiya wasn't done yet. You simply cannot evade the Sannin when he is beyond furious. Well, that's what you get when you anger the man by dissing his former apprentice.

As Jiraiya picked Kabaru by the hair, he looked at him menacingly before smashing the man's skull with a devastating punch, to which shrieks of agony were heard all across the lands. The toad sage saw his opponent bleeding from the head, face and chest but didn't concern him in the slightest. He quickly gripped the dark mage's leg and then crashed the man on the floor face first on the rocky ground.

"ARHK!" Kabaru shrieked in agony as the bones in his body felt like they were shattering. All he did was insult the blonde. _Why was the white haired old man so upset?_

Groggily getting up, Kabaru wheezed as blood dripped from his forehead and mouth. He glared heated at Jiraiya, who remained totally immune to the sight. With that, the dark mage quickly began gathering magical energy inside him, while grunting as his legs were getting wobbly. The toad sage let the fool have his moment as he wanted to totally beat the snot out of him.

"**Fire Magic: Fire Bullet!**" Kabaru shouted as he extended his right hand and released a large bullet-like stream of fire towards his opponent.

Jiraiya smirked as he quickly gathered his chakra. "**Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!**" He yelled out as he encased himself in a countless number of sharp needles and easily blocked the attack, much to the dark mage's shock and horror.

Jiraiya quickly freed himself of his move and then charged at his enemy before whispering, "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**"

Kabaru was still shocked from his move not striking his opponent down and now, the man had disappeared in a layer of smoke. He quickly looked around in confusion, but was too late as the white haired ninja had already made his next move.

Jiraiya appeared behind the dark mage and tapped his back with a hand, causing the man to turn around and then gasp out in horror. Smirking, the toad sage smashed his opponent with a punch to the face, causing the man to shriek in pain as blood openly dripped out again.

"AHHHHH!" Kabaru screamed out in pain and tried mustering up his strength to get up again. It was getting too hard! His body wasn't allowing him the ability to fight for much longer! Kabaru sneered at the toad sage for humiliating him like this. He was a dark mage and therefore, there was absolutely no point of him being this useless. He had to win this.

Gathering his magical energy, Kabaru looked at Jiraiya, who wasn't even looking in his direction. This made the dark mage chuckle because now this old fool was going to pay. He was going to pay for harming him so much from those previous attacks.

"**Fire Magic: Fire Blast!**" Kabaru shouted as a cone of fire launched towards his apparently unsuspecting opponent.

Meanwhile, the toad hermit smirked widely. He had deliberately turned around so that the dark mage could do something like this. The move was so obvious that even a child could see it coming.

Jiraiya started to form hand signs and sharply turned around. "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" He shouted as water came shooting out of his mouth and formulated the shape of a phoenix.

As the elemental forged phoenix collided with the opposing technique, a layer of steam produced as a result. A few moments later, the steam dissipated and the dark mage's move was completely neutralized and the result was a widely smirking Jiraiya and a shocked to the core Kabaru.

Kabaru simply couldn't form words at this point as another one of his attacks had proved to be pointless. This was something he had never thought was even remotely possible. He fearfully looked at his opponent, who was currently formulating a ball of blue rotating energy in the palm of his hand.

Jiraiya charged at the dark mage with a cold expression. "**Rasengan!**" He shouted as he brought his palm forward to his opponent, who went wide-eyed as he looked down at his abdomen.

A few seconds into the scene, Kabaru's shirt started shredding apart and the screams of agony resonated the entire area the two of them were surrounded in. Jiraiya kept his attack until his opponent became a twitching mess before his life-force gradually dissipated.

The toad sage then looked over his fallen enemy. "No one belittles my student and gets away with it." He said to himself before walking in the direction of his former apprentice.

* * *

(Naruto vs Toshida)

* * *

"So _**White Flash**_, ready to die?" Toshida questioned his opponent smugly, but seethed upon the sight of the blonde totally unaffected by his words.

It was as if the baka was testing him or something.

Naruto smirked at his opponent before coldly answering, "I'm not amused at your choice of words and fools like you don't deserve asking me anything, _Toshida-chan_. You should run home and tell mommy that because she didn't give you enough milk as a child, you've become spoiled."

As the ridicule kept getting hurled at him by his opponent, Toshida fumed in rage and stomped his feet. With that, he charged at Naruto, without even having formulated a plan beforehand to strategize his movements. _You poor fool._

Before the dark mage could even bring his fist forward, his opponent disappeared in a flash of white. Toshida's eyes widened as he was going to actually see **The White Flash** in action, and see if those unbelievable rumors were true. As he looked around the battlefield in confusion, he didn't even realize what was actually approaching him. In the same flash of white, Naruto reappeared before smashing his foe's face with a powerful punch.

Coughing loudly, Toshida was sent crashing backwards and his nose immediately gushed blood, along with his mouth. He grunted loudly before screaming in pain as it felt like his face broke in half, knowing how insane that punch was. It was nothing like he's ever felt before!

"AHHH! DAMN YOU!" The dark mage screeched loudly before tightly pressing a hand on his face in an attempt to mask the pain he was feeling.

Gathering his magical energy, Toshida glared at Naruto. "**Water Magic: Water Spear!**" He roared as slowly pulled back his right hand and then pushed it in the blonde's direction, to which water taking the form of a spear came shooting forward.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" Naruto yelled as he encased himself with white magical energy that formed around him in a circular shape, which protected him from the incoming attack.

Toshida went wide-eyed seeing his damn enemy coming out unscathed from his attack. Meanwhile, the blonde smirked widely at the look of shock that formulated on the man's face.

Naruto set an intent gaze on his opponent. "The difference in our powers is laughable, _Toshida-chan_." He said amusingly as he formulated a stance again and his eye contact remained fixed.

A look of outrage rushed to Toshida's face as he couldn't believe it. The blonde was humiliating him and was beating him at the same time. He was the leader of his group and held the most power so why was this so infuriating? He couldn't even think of any comebacks that he could use against Naruto and that made him furious. Once again, Toshida was too caught up in his thinking, which his opponent graciously took the advantage of.

The White Dragon Slayer smirked as he disappeared from the dark mage's line of sight before landing a high speed roundhouse kick to the man's back. With that, he jumped back and observed Toshida shrieking as sounds of bones shattering formulated in the vicinity. Naruto jumped midair before axe-kicking his opponent's back as more agonizing screams filled the area, to which he jumped back once more and looked on with an impassive face.

"AHHH!" Toshida screamed at the top of his lungs as blood shot out his mouth and landed on the ground below him.

Mustering up the strength to get up, the dark mage winced as his back wasn't giving him a good time at all. He fell to his knees before coughing up blood again and fumed at the sight of his clothes getting all torn apart. With a loud snap, Toshida stood up and tears escaped him as his back was absolutely killing him right now. This was simply too much for him to handle.

He quickly started gathering up his magical energy and looked at Naruto. "**Water Magic: Water Barrage!**" He called forth as he extended his left hand and released a large, bullet-like barrage of water towards Naruto.

The blonde smirked at the attempt and quickly ran a few hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" He shouted, to which as enormous amounts of flames escaped his mouth, formulating the shape of a dragon and then launching itself at the opposing attack.

Dust hovered in the surrounding area and small gusts of wind formed as the two moves got closer to each other. As they collided, the vicinity became enveloped with steam and a vicious hissing sound and the foggy landscape made it hard for the two opponents to see each other.

However, when Toshida saw the area clear out, his eyes went wide. In front of him was his opponent, who stood there smirking at him while waving two fingers in a childish fashion.

Naruto kept his smirk intact as he eyed the dark mage. "That attempt was mediocre at best and what you're doing now is humiliating yourself. Go back to mommy, _Toshi-kun_." He spoke childishly and leaned back with another smirk as the enemy fumed from his insults.

Taking a deep breath, Toshida glared furiously at the blonde. '_You will bow before me! I will make you suffer, you damn legal mage trash!_' He roared in his mind before stomping his feet angrily.

The White Dragon Slayer sighed as his opponent was too lost in his own little world, that he didn't pay attention to the battlefield. Oh well. Engulfing his fist with chakra, Naruto charged forward and then quickly approached Toshida, who went wide-eyed as he couldn't counter in time. Using the momentum, the young man smashed the dark mage in the stomach and loud cracking noises were heard in the vicinity.

Stepping back, Naruto impassively looked on as Toshida began gripping his chest tightly before blood flooded from his mouth. The chakra punch literally destroyed the cells and there was no chance that the man could harm another soul in battle again. Toshida's stomach was almost torn apart as Naruto's fist almost went exploding inside. With tears escaping him, the dark mage breathed heavily before his eyes went wide as the aftereffects kicked in.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Toshida shrieked out in pain before rolling around the ground, hoping that this course of action would reduce the level of agony he was facing right now.

Naruto crouched down and stomped on his opponent's rolling body, causing the dark mage to whimper as his lungs no longer supported his screaming. With that, the young shinobi gripped Toshida's hair tightly, to which the mage went wide-eyed as blood was still trickling down his face. Naruto quickly brought his fist forward and smashed the dark mage on the face, breaking the man's nose and blood went shooting out his nostrils.

With another fist to the cranium, Toshida's body began twitching wildly before ultimately becoming faint as he now laid lifeless on the ground.

"Honestly, these guys wouldn't last a day in the Elemental Nations. Hopefully I'll encounter powerful dark mages in the future." Naruto mumbled to himself before walking towards his two teammates on this mission.

* * *

(With the group)

* * *

Naruto walked towards his group and saw that they were done with the battle. He sweatdropped upon realizing that Kabaru had the markings of a **Rasengan** plastered on his chest, knowing that his sensei Jiraiya had to use such a move on a weak opponent. Using a **Fire Style** jutsu, Naruto burned the bodies and then looked at his team members with a smile on his face.

Jiraiya nodded in return before explaining, "There's no actual information about these guys and we honestly don't need to know it either. We are getting closer so let's hurry and find out more about these Dark Guild operations and take them down."

With that, Naruto and Gildarts gave the toad sage a nod of agreement before smiling at him. They were happy to be assigned to this mission, seeing its importance. If more Dark Guilds were to openly perform illegal activity, all Legal Guilds out there might have a problem on their hands.

* * *

(With Erza)

* * *

Erza just woke up and felt scared out of her mind as she noticed her surroundings.

The female mage was currently locked up inside a prison cell with her hands chained to the wall. '_I'm back inside the tower and I don't have you by my side to help me, Naruto-kun. You make me feel strong, but right now… I feel so weak_.' She thought to herself with tears in her eyes.

Erza hadn't told anyone about her past experience at this horrible place to anyone other than Master Makarov. She had given small hints about this place to Mirajane, but the redhead never thought for a second that she would be back inside the place that she considered her worst nightmare.

"I hope Mira-chan, Kushina-chan, Haku-chan and Mikoto-chan are okay." Erza said to herself as a small smile formed on her face upon thinking about her friends and sister-figures.

She had a great time with her friends, but that all changed when she got attacked and then kidnapped by the friends from her past. Erza was snapped back to reality when she heard the prison cell open and she turned around to see who it was.

_It was Sho. _

Sho stepped towards the redhead with a smirk on his face. "Welcome home, nee-san. What do you think of the place now?" The man asked with an amused tone.

Erza looked at the boy with a frown on her face before asking, "What are you talking about, Sho?"

Sho began chuckling darkly and raised his hands like a deranged villain. "The Tower of Heaven of course! With Jellal's help, we've finally completed our masterpiece!" He answered before laughing hysterically at the sight of Erza going wide-eyed.

"_I will complete the __**R-System**__ to resurrect Zeref's body to find my true freedom, Erza._"

After recalling her past, the redhead fumed at this information. This could only mean that in eight years, _Jellal _had actually finished the tower. The only thing Erza could think about was, how many lives must have been given up for this damn_ project _to get completed!

"_Don't tell anybody about the tower or everybody here will die._"

Erza would always remember how sinister and evil Jellal sounded when he told her that he would complete the tower himself, and it seemed that he had finally done it.

"Are you aware of the dangers that accompany the **R-System**? You do realize that reviving people from the dead is against the laws of nature, right? It's an outrage!" Erza shouted before gritting her teeth in anger at her childhood friend.

Sho chuckled before looking at Erza intently, trying to see what else she knows about the master plan.

Erza looked down at the ground. "I know everything about the **R-System**, Sho. It's a forbidden spell that is used for reviving one person from the dead using mass amounts of human sacrifices. It was the one thing that made all of us suffer, and now you are helping the cause and making other children suffer!" She yelled out in anger before looking up at the boy, who was once her surrogate little brother.

The tanned teenager just smirked and shook his head. "Magic has always contradicted with humanity, and using magic cuts away at one's humanity. You shouldn't confuse us with them back then, they only thought the **R-System** was for merging one's body and soul but… he is different." He said as a deranged look formed on his face before darkly continuing, "Jellal will carve all of us a way to paradise and the whole world will be reborn under his command!"

Erza looked horridly at the man, who was currently eyeing her with a crazed smile.

"_Nee-san! Over here, hurry!_"

"_You're too loud, Sho!_"

"_You're being louder than Sho, Wally._"

As the past memories started to resurface, Erza couldn't help but shed a few tears at what was happening. _'How could have changed so much Sho? Don't you remember the old days?_' She thought to herself sadly before shaking her head in disbelief at the boy in front of her.

Sho turned back and smirked again as he looked over at the shocked redhead. "We will rule the world, and the first thing we will do is to take away the freedom of those who have ever wronged us! The few remaining cult members, those fools in the council, everyone who lives in ignorance in this pathetic world will become our slaves!" He exclaimed before he started walking back towards Erza and then glaring at her heatedly.

"And that includes you, my treacherous sister. You along with your friends." Sho darkly said before he began chuckling maniacally at the redhead.

Erza glared at Sho and gritted her teeth as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you think you will succeed? We will stop you before that can happen! If I am unable to do it, then my friends will because they will come here and put an end to all of this mayhem!" She exclaimed to the young man with determination in her voice.

Sho did nothing but look down at her with amusement. "I agree that your friends are quite powerful, especially that black haired woman who was able to pass by Simon's darkness. However none of them will be compared to Jellal because he will kill every one of them if they are stupid enough to try and stop us!" Sho declared as he remembered the tough time they faced during the resort.

Erza formed a small smile at the mention of her friends but quickly glared at the deranged man that she refused to acknowledge as her surrogate little brother right now.

"You are wrong!" The redhead screamed as she ripped the chains from the wall, while the man looked on in wide-eyes.

Erza then rushed forward and delivered a punch to Sho's face, causing the man to cry out in pain before crashing to the ground loudly. The redhead frowned deeply at the young man before stomping his stomach and watching him close his eyes and falling unconscious.

"**Requip: The Knight!**" Erza whispered as she now held one of her blades and proceeded with cutting off the chains attached to her wrists.

She then looked down at the pained expression on Sho's face and felt her anger spike because there was _only one_ person to blame for this. There was _only one_ person that will suffer.

"Jellal... everything here is _your_ fault. You will pay for this!" Erza shouted from her prison cell before walking out with a self-declaration to put an end to this madness.

* * *

(With Kushina and group)

* * *

Paddling their way through the ocean, the female mages of Fairy Tail continued on their journey towards their destination. With Kushina's sensory abilities at full throttle, the group knew exactly which way to head off to so they didn't really have any problems with navigation. The three kunoichi could have applied chakra to their feet to quicken their movements, but they needed the boat as the journey was rather long and Mirajane didn't know how to walk above water.

The quartet gradually arrived at their destination and what they saw there made them go wide-eyed.

Their destination was a tower that appeared to be very chaotic in its features, considering the fact that it had a twisted body and sporadically jutted sides. The bottom and main body of the tower were comprised of overlapping and intertwining lengths of metal tubes, which wound together from the ground and straight up into the sky. These giant pipes were held together through a series of smaller tubes which linked the main sections, as well as many differently sized and shaped golden decorations, which looped over and around the frame of the tower, adding to its unruly presentation. Around the main form of the building, a twisted staircase wound, rising around the tower and leading to the throne room at the top.

Mirajane looked over at her sister-figures before saying, "This place is giving me the creeps. Let's move quickly so we can save Erza-chan and then get out of here as fast as possible."

The women in question agreed wholeheartedly as they jumped off their boat and then looked around the shore. They nodded to each other before rushing towards the base of the tower to see what clues they could find to enter. However, the designated area was festered with dozens upon dozens of guards. The girls sighed in frustration as they wanted to sneak in without anyone knowing of their arrival. Unknowing to them, Mikoto already had a way around that pesky little problem of theirs.

"**Sharingan!**" Mikoto whispered as she activated the dojutsu of her former clan.

Mikoto looked around and saw that there weren't any enemies at the moment and grinned at the sight. With that in mind, the blackette began casting an illusion around herself and her sister-figures with the help of her ocular powers.

The female Uchiha then turned towards the others. "We are practically invisible to them right now so let's get inside the place quickly." She said in a low voice before stealthily making her way inside of the tower, with the others nodding quickly as they followed suit.

Upon entering the room, they noticed that it was flooded with guards and mages, and they covered the room evenly. There were wooden platforms attached to the sides of the room, so the Fairy Tail group was looking at several layers of enemies.

Mikoto sped into the distance with her **Sharingan** activated and quickly made her way through the crowd. Since no one could see her or the others because of the illusion that was casted, it made way for a rather easy situation. The female Uchiha had a really easy time getting rid of the enemies as one by one, they fell unconscious to the ground.

Kushina looked on with an impassive face. '_I'm not going to be one upped by Mikoto-chan!_' She thought to herself before quickly following suit and rampaged on the enemy, who stood absolutely no chance against her.

Haku took out her senbon needles and smirked as she looked over at the area. She turned towards Mirajane, who had a smirk of her own and nodded in her direction. The two females quickly rushed forward and began levelling the playing field to help the others out.

Mikoto smiled as she deactivated her dojutsu since there were no more soldiers left conscious in the area. Her sister-figures smiled as they gave her a nod of approval, to which the female Uchiha removed the illusion she had casted on everyone.

It was then that everyone heard a loud creaking noise in the background.

"What's going on here?" Haku asked out loud, to which the others beside her agreed as they heard the same thing as the blackette.

Jerking sharply, the girls turned around to see where the sound was coming from and their eyes narrowed immediately. One of the entrances of the large room opened and a lone platform stretched out of it and landed on the ground. The girls kept their eyes narrowed at the sudden course of action.

"The way this platform opened up for us means whoever is running this place, knows full well that we are here. Right now, it's like the person responsible is simply taunting us." Mirajane explained before a frown etched to her features at the thought of that infuriating madman.

A growl of annoyance was emitted at this information, but they had to move quickly. They couldn't afford to waste time on thinking about who the mastermind behind this operation was. The girls looked at each other and then formed a serious expression before rushing towards the platform. They hopped on and then charged forward until they reached the next floor of the tower. The girls looked around and immediately took notice that the decorations on this floor was entirely different.

The room the women were in had a fancy looking dining hall in the center of it, which had a nice spread of food laid out on top. The area had an eerie feel to it and just the strange engravings on the walls were giving the female mages an off feeling.

Kushina looked around in frustration. "This is getting really disturbing, dattebane!" She shouted as she wondered what this stupid tower was all about.

It was just then, that everyone heard a loud ruckus and turned towards the sound. In the distance, several amount of guards came rushing towards them out of one hallway which was connected to the room. The guards held the same kind of spears and swords that the ones before them on the previous floor held.

This very sight made the female mages seeth and were on the verge of striking those fools down, but immediately halted. The guards were suddenly struck from behind and each one of them started crying out in pain. Behind them, rapid succession of blade swipes were heard and the guards flew into the distance with them screaming as their armor was completely obliterated from this sudden attack.

"Erza-chan!" Mirajane exclaimed as she saw her best friend standing near the fallen guards with a sword in her hand.

Erza's eyes widened when she saw her friends standing in front of her. She didn't think they'd actually make it to the tower so quickly! However, looking at them now, made the redhead frown deeply. Erza had declared to herself that she had planned to settle the score with Jellal once and for all.

_Even if the price was her very own life._

Just then, the swordswoman's heart clenched. '_If I were to die, Naruto-kun… you will never forgive me. The one that I have such strong feelings for and the one that entrusted me with the knowledge of his past life. Am… am I that selfish? To settle a score and throw it all away when I have a chance to forge a future with the one I care so deeply for. I… I don't know what to do!'_ She thought to herself in agony before slowly looking over at her fellow sister-figures.

"W-what are you all doing here?" Erza asked quietly, to which the female mages simply approached her with a bright smile on their face.

Mikoto kept her smile intact before reassuringly saying, "Do you even need to ask such a question, Erza-chan? We're here to rescue you from this dump."

The other girls nodded in agreement, while Erza sobbed internally at the sight of her amazing friends.

Haku then noticed a rather unsure look on the redhead's face and approached her. "Did something happen to you Erza-chan? Is everything alright?" The Ice Princess asked softly in a concerned tone as she wanted to know what happened to her fellow mage.

Erza shook slightly at the questioning. "This isn't a place for any of you to stay." She said shakily and then turned around as tears escaped her eyes before continuing, "Please leave while you still can."

The women narrowed their eyes at the redhead, wondering what was wrong with her. This wasn't like Erza at all! The three kunoichi looked over at Mirajane, who was currently walking forward.

Mirajane growled as she grabbed Erza by the arm and shook her violently. "What the hell is wrong with you Erza-chan? Do you think for even a second that we'll abandon you? Almost all of us are S-class mages so what's the _real _problem? Who were those people that kidnapped you and don't leave anything out because I don't want to hear any lies!" She shouted loudly, which was really unbecoming of the silverette's peaceful and calm nature.

Mikoto, Kushina and Haku had to agree with Mirajane on that one because all of them were powerful and could handle themselves in almost anything. The question still lied in the fact that why was the redhead so adamant of letting them go like that when she knew they were her friends?

Erza's eyes started watering further as she tired holding everything together before mumbling, "This is a personal matter, you all don't need to be involved. Please get away from here."

Seething at the sight of Erza almost running out of the room with her vague answers, Kushina quickly moved forward.

Before Erza could even escape, she was slammed to the ground, while the quartet glared at her heatedly. "If you don't tell us what's going on right now Erza-chan, things will get really messy." Kushina growled out as they intensified their glares set on the swordswoman.

Erza shrunk as she wiped away her tears and sat down before nodding sadly. "I'm so sorry for keeping this from you but…" She said softly before continuing, "Whether I end up winning or losing the battle, I will perish from his world and this is a future I can't change."

The redhead shook internally and the sight of her friends made her want to die right now. She knew exactly how her sister-figures must have felt at this information, but she wanted this. It was just the thought of Naruto crashed her mind and she felt so devastated about it.

Haku breathed heavily as she stared at Erza. "Do you think Naruto-kun will ever forgive any of us if we let you die here? You know exactly how much pain he had to endure in his past life, and you've only now begun to express your feelings towards him. Do you even realize what you're talking about?" She voiced out in a harsh tone as her hardened expression never wavered.

Mikoto slammed her fist on the ground before yelling, "Does any of that mean anything to you, Erza-chan? _Do you even care about Naruto-kun!?_"

Erza's heart clenched and felt that her life was slowly withering away as she continued to get verbally assaulted by her sister-figures. She wanted to say something in return, but they were right. They were absolutely right and she could nothing but hear them out right now.

Kushina wiped away her tears as she glared at her fellow redhead. "Erza-chan…" She said in a furious tone before continuing, "I would give anything in this world to have a chance with Naruto-kun and I'm so happy that I have him with me. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for him and I love him with all my heart. I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU RAMBLING NONSENSE OF SUICIDE!"

The girls watched Erza's body shake violently, but this was needed right now. She needed to know the implications of her words. She needed to know of the upcoming mistake that would ruin her life forever.

Mirajane placed a hand on her chest and looked at Erza. "You know what I feel when I do this, Erza-chan? It's nothing that I've ever felt before in my life_. It's love_. It's the feeling that I've only known once in my life and I crave it every day. I finally have it… the one that I sought for. The one that can hold me, kiss me and simply talk to me with affection. _I have Naruto-kun_. I cannot believe that even after he gave us a chance to be with him and told us about his past, you are acting so… _heartlessly_." She explained as tears flowed freely from her eyes and dripped to the ground.

Wiping away their tears, the quartet looked down at the ground. '_You're never going to feel any sort of pain, Naruto-kun. We will make sure nothing happens to Erza-chan_.' They thought to themselves before looking towards the redhead, who was currently firmly clenching her fists.

Erza started crying uncontrollably at what she had heard and her body shook, while her fists were clenched so tightly that small amount of blood leaked. '_I… I just worked up the courage to tell Naruto-kun of my real feelings. He accepted me and is willing to be with me as well. Why is this becoming so difficult? I want to end this madness, but you…_' She thought to herself as her body shook again.

The redhead then breathed heavily. "I-I… I…" She stuttered before breathlessly continuing, "I love him. I truly do and I cannot do this to him."

Erza looked down as her body trembled. "Oh Kami-sama… how could I have been such a fool!? I was going to throw my life away for that FIEND when… when I HAVE MY NARUTO-KUN!" She cried loudly as tears flooded down her face, causing her cheeks to get puffy red.

She then stiffened upon getting pulled from her thoughts before forming a small smile, as Mirajane had a firm hand over her shoulder. She turned towards the others and her smile remained intact as her breathing became a little easier.

"Now you're talking!" The girls proudly chorused in unison as they heard the redhead's words.

Nodding hesitantly, the swordswoman wiped away her tears. "You're right, all of you are right. Thank you so much for talking sense into me. I don't know what I was thinking before." She said softly, to which her sister-figures nodded with a bright smile as their eyes remained teary.

Smiling softly in return, Erza sighed before proceeding, "It's about time that I tell you more about this place. This structure is known as the Tower of Heaven, or otherwise known as the **R-System**. Ten years ago, a dark magic cult took complete control of this place and tried to cast a forbidden spell in order to raise a _certain someone_ from the dead. A large number of human sacrifices were needed, and I was one of those _human sacrifices_." She explained unsteadily as her facial expressions hardened as she recalled everything from her past.

A look of dread formed on the girls' faces as they heard this.

The three kunoichi realized that this forbidden spell was similar to the **Summoning Style: Impure World Reincarnation**, which was utilized by Orochimaru in the Elemental Nations. That was a horrible jutsu and there was a reason for it being a Kinjutsu _(forbidden art)_, since it took a human sacrifice to raise another from the dead. The trio shook their heads in rage at the thought of Erza having to live such a terrible life.

"I'm sorry Erza-chan, I didn't know…" Mirajane whispered in shock and horror as tears formed.

Erza nodded slowly as her body started showing signs of her _true_ fear, like she was reliving a nightmare. Her throat hitched and her shoulders twitched, showing everyone that what they were to hear next would change their thought process. _They had no idea how true that was._

"When I was young, I was a slave at this very tower. Life was horrible and so, my cellmates decided to attempt an escape, but things didn't go according to plan. When the people of the tower found out about our plan, they dragged me to a torture chamber and beat me severely. It was also the same time that they removed my right eye." Erza said softly as tears formulated and trickled down her cheek before painfully continuing, "Then _he_ came. Jellal Fernandes. He was a friend and fellow slave and he came to my rescue, but he was captured by the prison guards."

Meanwhile, the female mages were looking at the redhead with wide-eyes, realizing more about the young woman's past. Their sister-figure was a slave, was beat up and lost her eye!?

They all knew about Naruto's past life and the young man's childhood was so dark and mutilating that it made them want to throw up at the spot upon remembering it. It hurt them so much seeing the man they love in that pain and now they realized that Erza knew some of that pain as well.

"That is so damn horrible." Mikoto growled in fury and the others nodded angrily in agreement to her words.

Smiling sadly, Erza looked at the others before grimly proceeding, "I became distraught at Jellal's capture so I tried leading a revolt to save him. My efforts became successful in the long run and I rushed towards my friend to free him from those evil prison guards. However, upon my arrival, Jellal had changed into a totally different person. Jellal brushed me aside after my efforts to rescue him, along with mocking my value of freedom and belittling my beliefs. He pushed me away from my closest friends and then blamed me, stating that I was the one that betrayed everyone at the tower. That fiend proceeded with condemning the other slaves to work for him like animals. After that, he forced me to leave the tower and kept all of the people working under him. Jellal decided to finish the tower and then use it to launch the forbidden spell to revive… _Zeref_."

As the female mage's tears leaked once more at the explanation, the others around her growled viciously at what they had to hear. Erza leaned back and brought her knees to her chin as she sat down on the cold ground. She looked at her sister-figures, knowing that they were absolutely furious.

Erza wiped her tears as she looked at the ground. '_That pain that monster caused me… I couldn't forget it for all this time. Naruto-kun, you felt even more pain than I did and I… no, that doesn't matter now. I love him, I love him. I love Naruto-kun and I will not fail him by dying here. Jellal is just a chapter that I need to close before I can finally move on with the one I love with all my heart. It's my time to live_.' She thought to herself in absolute determination as she glared at the ground of the tower.

The girls glared fiercely as their killing intent flooded the area before roaring, "That bastard will pay for everything he's done!"

_Jellal will be shredded to pieces for what he did to Erza. _

"W-what are talking about?"

The quintet quickly turned around as they heard the voice behind them. It was Sho, who had tears in his eyes as he made his way towards them.

Sho walked up towards Erza and then glared at her. "It was you who betrayed us. Jellal said you were the one who destroyed all our ships. If Jellal didn't tell us of your betrayal we all would have sunk to the ocean, so stop lying Erza!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he couldn't believe anything that he heard from the redhead.

The swordswoman formed a pained expression on her face as she looked at the teenage, knowing how he must be feeling right now. She wanted to say something in return, but so mentally weak at the moment that she was having a tough time even forming words.

Mirajane approached Sho and then harshly slapped his face. "Let me ask you something, _you ignorant fool._" She snarled slightly with a glare set on the stunned teenager before ominously continuing, "Would the Erza you know do anything like that, huh!? What do you even know about her!?"

Sho's body trembled as tears flowed down his cheeks as he heard this from the silverette. He wanted to say something in return, but then halted as a black shadow suddenly emerged to the scene. As the shadow cleared, there stood Simon, who currently had a soft expression on his face.

Simon looked over at Sho and smiled sadly at him. "Sho, everyone was deceived by Jellal. I had to go along with him until the time was right." He said before frowning at the memories of his time at this disgusting tower.

The man turned towards Erza and kindly and firmly told her, "I always believed in you Erza. You were the one who cared about everyone the most, and I knew that you would never betray us. I never believed Jellal for a second when he sputtered that nonsense. I'm so happy to finally see you again."

Erza sniffled slightly before hugging her dear childhood friend. "Simon..." She muttered weakly while looking up at the man.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and the three kunoichi smiled brightly at the redhead, knowing that she was happy right now. They mentally thanked Simon for believing in Erza for all this time and knew that he was truly a person that their sister-figure was happy to see.

Sho fell to his knees at the display. "Everyone believed in nee-san with the best of their ability! Why… why wasn't I able to see through it?!" Sho cried loudly before smashing his fists on the ground, wondering who he should believe now. He was so confused right now!

Erza smiled sadly and knelt down beside Sho. "I know it's hard for you to accept this, but let me say this. Ever since I got out of this tower, I've not once forgotten anyone. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back then. I was too weak. I was too weak to save you all from Jellal's clutches." Erza tenderly said before pulling the sobbing Sho into her arms and held him close.

Simon looked down at the hugging surrogate siblings. "But now you can do it, right?" He asked the redhead with a concerned expression.

"Yes, yes I can." Erza said in return before closing her eyes and giving the man a nod.

Simon nodded and crossed his arms before smiling. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time already...a moment when many powerful mages would gather here, to help us fight against Jellal." He said before looking around the room and observing the female mages around him.

The female mages of Fairy Tail smiled at the man and nodded happily upon hearing him speak. They wanted nothing more than to help out because that _Jellal_, who has caused so much pain to Erza… won't even know what is coming to him. _He will not survive their anger!_

Taking a deep sigh, Simon's look intensified before saying, "We must not underestimate Jellal. He has never revealed his true power to anyone, and he could be very powerful."

Everyone nodded quickly as they knew that the man would have some sort of strength, if he was working for all this time to resurrect _Zeref_.

Anger burned within the female mages upon remembering everything about Erza's past. The swordswoman could have been such a cheery individual, if it wasn't for that monster causing so much pain to her in the past. Even Erza's friends could have been free from the life of slavery, but that fiend was too heartless to give anyone a chance. He was going to pay with his life. _It would all end tonight._

"Haku-chan?" Erza asked as she turned around before continuing, "You still have Naruto-kun's kunai?"

The Ice Princess hummed happily as she took out the tri-pronged kunai in question and nodded in content. The others smiled, while Simon and Sho were confused as to what a strange looking kunai would do at a time like this.

Erza formed a soft expression on her face. "I-I don't want to call upon Naruto-kun because he must be busy with his mission. However, we will do so if the situation demands us to." She said and then smiled upon thinking about the one she _loves_ again.

The other girls nodded in agreement before forming a serious expression and then charging forward, to end this mayhem at the tower.

The group were making their way through the tower with the lead of Simon, and they too, stopped when a strange voice traveled through the walls throughout the building.

Simon growled as he continued walking. "Jellal…" He snarled in anger before turning towards the others and then rushing forward.

The quartet beside Erza glared viciously at the mention of _Jellal_ as they wanted to tear that man limb from limb! Looking at the redhead now, they saw her freezing at the spot, which caused their blood to boil in return.

Jellal's voice held a hint of condescension, which made some people in the group even more livid than before, particularly Sho. All of them were planning on going upstairs to challenge Jellal, but it seemed that the ruler of the tower already knew of their plan.

"**Now that all of the pieces have been set, let's get this game started!" **The voice inside of the tower spoke, which irritated the female mages greatly.

"**The game of paradise, that is!**"

"This is all a game to him?" The female mages growled loudly as they continued their way through the walls of the tower.

"**The rules of this game are very simple. What I want as an outcome is to use Erza Scarlet as the human sacrifice for the ritual to revive Zeref. Therefore, here are the rules. If I win, I revive Zeref and you lose your precious friend. However, if you win, you win. It's that simple. Even though it's a simple game, I have something special planned for all of you. There will be three special warriors that will attempt to stop you from proceeding further. Let's get this show on the road!**"

Everyone at this point were wondering who those three warriors were and so they had no idea what the man was talking about right now. Jellal actually chuckled a little through the speakers, which caused everyone to harden their expressions as they continued their journey.

"**There is also one last thing. It is also highly probably that the magic council will launch an attack at this tower through the Satellite Square, using the magic that reduces everything to nothing… **_**Etherion!**_"

…and with that Erza, Simon, Mirajane and Sho went wide-eyed with shock, while the three kunoichi were highly confused as they didn't know what the big deal was.

* * *

(Magic Council Headquarters at Era Town)

* * *

"The **R-System** still exists."

As those words escaped the council member Siegrain's lips, the entire council went into an uproar. This was the worst possible news they have could have heard at a time like this!

Michello's face hardened significantly before shouting, "Those seven towers? We put a halt to that project so there shouldn't even be any traces of those left!"

Belno looked grim at her fellow council member. "The must have been an 8th tower that we must have missed. It's on the coast of Caeium." She said as she kept her voice in tune to her grim expression.

The other people in the room could only nod grimly in agreement upon hearing this.

The chairman of the council, Crawford went wide-eyed. "Don't tell me." He spoke in a furious tone before angrily continuing, "It's been completed hasn't it?"

This was a lot of information to take in, considering the fact that the council members had so little time to register it. The **R-System** is still at work and it needs to be stopped. They need to take precautions!

Siegrain raised his hand to interrupt the conversation and cleared his throat. "The name of the 8th tower is known as the Tower of Heaven." He said calmly as he looked over at his fellow council members, to which they glared at him.

"It doesn't matter what its name is! The **R-system** is forbidden magic! It's magic that is created for the sole purpose of wreaking havoc!" Crawford countered in response to the blue haired man before turning to his fellow council members, who were nodding in agreement.

"We have to mobilize the army immediately!"

"We need to put a stop to this as soon as possible!"

More arguments started to get raised in the council room, which only led to more heated debates on the topic of dealing with the matter of hand. It was quite a discussion so far.

Michello shook his head before stating, "We don't have enough information to do such a thing at the moment. However what we do know is that the tower belongs to a cult leader who is known as Jellal."

This statement only caused more murmurs to be heard in the council room.

"Isn't Jellal your twin, Siegrain?" Leiji asked the blue haired man at his far right.

Siegrain simply nodded sadly at the man. "Yes he is my twin and he's the cause of this trouble. We need to deal with this as soon as possible because the tower is too dangerous for it to keep standing." He said in a depressed tone and frowned as he looked at the ceiling before grimly continuing, "I recommend that we use the… _**Etherion**_."

_Loud gasps_. That's all that was heard in the council room before there was a pin drop silence inside. Everyone became shocked to the core at this new information. This suggestion was _not_ something to be considered because the dangers of this usage would be catastrophic.

Yajima stomped on the floor in rage. "The** Etherion** is our ultimate weapon, even more powerful than the **R-System**. This is something we cannot accept as an answer so we must find another way." He countered angrily at the mere thought of using such a devastating option of all things.

Most of the council members agreed to Yajima's words because their way was to find peaceful measures in trying to sort out matters. There was no need to use something as destructive, such as that weapon to deal with the Tower of Heaven. There had to be something else they could do.

"I agree to use the **Etherion** against the Tower of Heaven." Ultear said calmly as she made her point across the council meeting.

Siegrain smiled at the black haired woman. "I'm glad you see things my way. We'll only need three more votes for the weapon to be launched." He replied kindly, to which Ultear nodded with a smile on her face.

This action was only brought up to a major uproar at the council as it was getting nerve-racking. Thing were really getting out of hand at this point and the members of the council were sweating at the sheer pressure of this decision that was being made.

Org glared at Siegrain heatedly before angrily shouting, "Using the **Etherion** would mean killing everyone in the tower, including the innocent bystanders!"

Yuri gave a sharp nod and glared at Siegrain. "Don't forget that your twin brother is also inside of that very tower!" He roared harshly as he didn't know what the young man was thinking about right now.

"I am willing to take the risk, fellow councilmen." Siegrain calmly said, not nerved by his fellow peers in the slightest.

More murmurs were heard from the council as things were really starting to get tense. You could literally _feel_ the tension in the air around them and due to the fact that their ultimate weapon was actually on the table of possible solutions, made them _extremely_ nervous.

Michello was starting to sweat at the magnitude of this decision. "There must be a peaceful solution. Think of something else!" He exclaimed to the council member Siegrain as a means to form any sort of reasoning with the man.

Meanwhile, Siegrain sighed sadly as he looked over at him.

The other members had to agree with Michello because what they were going to do would destroy many people's homes and lives and that wasn't something they could live with knowing. If there was another way, they needed to find it as soon as possible.

"I… also agree to use the Etherion." Belno grimly said, to which the peers of hers that were opposed to the decision began sweating bullets.

Siegrain looked at her with a smile. "Thank you Belno-san. We only need two more votes." He said kindly before bowing to the woman while smirking inwardly.

"This will destroy many lives Siegrain, you know that!" Yajima shouted, trying to knock some sense into the blue haired council member but it was to no avail which made him furious.

Siegrain looked at the group with a frown, making them sigh sadly in return. The other members that were not on his side were getting increasingly nervous at the situation and they didn't want to be the ones to ruin lives of those around them. The weapon of destruction was always a bad choice.

"The situation we are in right now is crucial. I know what my twin brother wants to do." Siegrain said bluntly before ominously continuing, "…and that is to resurrect the black mage, _Zeref_."

With that information sinking in, all hell got loose in the council chambers.

A majority of the council members started hyperventilating at this news. Jellal was trying to resurrect _Zeref_? That would destroy the entire world as they knew it. They knew now that the Tower of Heaven needed to be eliminated as soon as possible but for them to use the Etherion would prove only to be catastrophic for everyone around them. _Was there really no other way?_

Everyone was snapped from their thoughts when they all heard a familiar voice.

"Wait just a moment."

* * *

(At the Tower of Heaven)

* * *

"**It is unknown how long we have until the council gives the order to fire Etherion. However, when it does descend upon the tower, it will be game over as every player will be dead!"**

Mirajane fumed at what she heard. "Just what the hell is that fool thinking?!" She asked in an enraged tone at the mere nerve of this evil monster.

_Doesn't he care if he dies?_ He is after all, at the tower as well.

"What's this**… Etherion**?" Mikoto asked as she was confused, to which Kushina and Haku nodded as well since they had no clue of what the announcement meant.

Erza gritted her teeth before grimly explaining, "The **Etherion** is a _very_ powerful weapon that is controlled by the magic council. It is stated to be a nation-destroying magic that's said to be capable of transcending space-time. When this weapon is launched, it fires a destructive beam at the desired target. When the beam connects with the target, it completely obliterates the area, leaving only dust behind."

What she had no idea of, was how Jellal even knew what the council was planning. '_Does he have inside informants of sorts? What's going on around here?_' The swordswoman thought to herself before seething in rage as the blue haired man was evil so he must have had done something.

Upon hearing this information, the three kunoichi immediately went wide-eyed before clenching their fists as if this weapon actually launched, it could destroy them all. However, they needed to end this madness before the council gives the order for the Etherion to fire. If they didn't, it truly would mean their end as they knew it.

Haku instantly smiled as she remembered something. "Everyone, I have Naru-kun's kunai remember? If things turn hectic around here, I will throw the kunai and Naru-kun will instantly appear and flash us to safety. We don't have much to worry about. However, seeing as he is on a mission right now, we won't call him until it's absolutely necessary." She explained in a sagely tone, to which her sister-figures smiled brightly and gave a nod of approval.

Simon was still confused about what he was hearing. '_What can a simple kunai do to help anyone of us out? It's the Etherion we're talking about here so..._' He thought to himself before shrugging his shoulders and looking around their current location in the tower.

Sho had enough of this situation and placed his palm in front of Erza's face. "Nee-san..." He mumbled, to which Erza's eyes widened significantly at what was going to happen.

This technique of Sho's when used, could get the targets to get sucked into a card. Erza couldn't do a thing about this because she was caught off guard, but before anything could happen to the redhead, Sho hit the ground. Erza looked in the utmost confusion and then realized that her childhood friend had a senbon needle stuck in his neck and there was only one person who was responsible for this.

Haku smiled at Erza before explaining, "Don't worry about it. The needle only knocked him unconscious for a short while."

Everyone nodded at the reasoning, while Erza sighed in relief. After all, she was going to get sucked into a card which didn't really sound like a fun idea at all. Simon crouched down and picked up the knocked out Sho before placing him on his shoulders.

With that, Simon looked at the female mages intently. "I know the tower pretty well and so does Erza. Let's get moving so we can end this petty game once and for all." He declared before turning towards a hallway of the tower, while the girls smiled as they gave him a nod.

With a final nod, the group quickly ran forward so they could take down Jellal and be done with this pathetic excuse for a tower. As Simon led the female mages through the halls of the tower and up the stairs towards a new floor, it was when they met up with two familiar faces. Seeing them right now, made the girls grit their teeth as they were about to strike.

The ones who were present were Millianna and Wally, who paled at the sight of the enraged girls and stepped back nervously. With a rise of killing intent, the two childhood friends of Erza struggled to breathe, while the redhead looked at them with a blank expression.

Simon quickly stood firmly between them before stating, "We don't really have time to be fighting amongst each other."

Mirajane and the kunoichi trio still set a glare on Millianna. "You're lucky we have to take down Jellal because it was going to be our honor to strangle your feline neck." They said venomously, to which the catlike girl sweated bullets at the threat.

Simon sighed as he began explaining how Jellal manipulated everyone to Wally and Millianna, both of whom fiercely glared at the ground. They had never expected that what they had previously done was so horrible and that they were simply following the orders of a betrayer.

"Please forgive us, Erza. We're so sorry we did that to you." The two mages said in a pleading tone before bowing in front of the redhead, hoping she wouldn't stay angry at them.

The girls knew that the two meant what they said and couldn't blame them for now. They truly were sorry and they didn't really know what was right and what was wrong. The only one to blame was that monster Jellal, who by the end of the day was going to get his just deserts. It was only a matter of time.

Erza smiled at her two childhood friends and nodded. "Please stand up, you two. I forgive you so don't worry about it. It's all in the past." She said warmly as the two mages smiled tearfully at her before she continued, "You two will have to rush out of here and get the boat ready so we can depart from the tower. Do not ask any questions because we have to move forward with our places. Oh, and take Sho along with you. Now go!"

Wally and Millianna hesitated for a brief moment before seeing that the redhead was dead serious at the moment. Therefore, they couldn't hope to question her judgment on the matter. With a nod of understanding, Wally grabbed Sho from Simon's shoulder. With a final look at Erza, the duo smiled softly before walking towards the exit with Sho by their side.

"Let's get a move on." Simon said as he turned towards the female mages, who smiled before hurrying upstairs so they could face off Jellal and put an end to this scheme.

Making their way into the direction of the stairs, the group arrived at a new area of the tower. However, it was where they made a complete a complete halt as a newcomer stopped them from progressing further. Narrowing their eyes, everyone took an intent look at who the person was.

The newcomer had a rather unusual appearance as he had the body of a man, but the head of an owl. He also had on a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it.

"That's Fukuro, a member of Trinity Raven. His group is from Death's Head Caucus, the Dark Guild that is known for being unmatched in its number of successful assassinations." Simon exclaimed with wide-eyes as the enemy was really talented.

Mirajane smiled as she nodded. "Haku-chan and I will deal with this. You all go on ahead!" She said proudly, to which Haku grinned before nodding in return as the two looked at the enemy.

As everyone else saw the look in the duo's eyes, they couldn't say anything in return except for simply giving a nod as well. With that, they looked at the two girls once more before turning around and then rushing off into the distance.

Time was of the essence so they had to move on and believe in their friends.

* * *

(Haku and Mirajane vs Fukuro)

* * *

Fukuro pointed a finger towards Mirajane before harshly exclaiming, "Mirajane Strauss, your crimes under the moniker **The Demon** is a sight to witness. I will now carry out your punishment as my duty as a warrior of justice! There are many evils in this world that cannot be allowed to live and you Mirajane Strauss, are one of them!"

With that comment, Mirajane's face hardened as she glared at the foolish man. She was simply wondering what her handsome blonde would do if he heard this. She shivered at the thought before blushing as she knew Naruto was really protective of her and the others.

Haku smirked at the silverette's reaction. "Ara ara, Mira-chan. Don't tell me the owl-brain is making you angry. He has _nothing_ on us. We can easily defeat this creep with our tag team." She said slyly while still keeping a watchful eye on her enemy.

Mirajane glared at her sister-figure before giggling cutely. "You're absolutely right Haku-chan! I let the moron get to me. Now let's deal with this guy so we can hurry towards the others to help them out. We don't really have much time!" She exclaimed as she got into her stance and readied herself, with Haku happily following suit.

Fukuro braced himself as he steadied his rocket packs on his back. "**Jet Magic: Jet Ho Ho Hou!**" He shouted to which smoke filled the back before he propelled himself towards Mirajane.

As the man was approaching the silverette at a heated pace, he didn't even notice Haku preparing a move of her own. With an aim set on the dark mage, The Ice Princess threw her senbon needles at him, to which he crashed to the ground and his rocket packs rattled. However, that only made Fukuro beyond furious as he quickly grabbed Haku's leg and then smashed her to the ground, causing the blackette to gasp loudly as she coughed at the sudden attack. Luckily for Haku, she had used her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai to prevent her from getting her head slammed on the rocks on the ground.

"For hurting my sister..." Mirajane growled as her demonic instincts went haywire before screaming, "**YOU WILL PAY!**"

Fukuro trembled in fear as he felt the silverette gathering her magical energy, which was literally shaking up the entire battlefield. Sweat rolled down his forehead at the sight as he was now witnessing what The Demon of Fairy Tail was truly capable of, and it was frightening to say the least.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" Mirajane yelled she started to transform, to which hair became wilder as it jutted upwards and got curlier with the front ponytail lengthening. Her ears got enlarged as it extended backwards and she gained pointed edges_. It was now time for the foolish man to pay._

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at Fukuro, who stepped back slightly as he felt the dramatic increase in power. Snarling at the man, the silverette charged forward him with a speed that was insane in the dark mage's opinion. Fukuro's eyes widened as he tried dodging Mirajane by the use of his rocket packs, but it was of no use. The Demon quickly used her wings with her transformation and caught up to the dark mage.

With the momentum set forward, she grabbed a hold of the man and delivered a sharp elbow to his stomach. As Fukuro cried out in pain, Mirajane quickly approached him again, grabbing him and then delivering a punch to his skull which sent him flying to the ground with a huge noise. Dust hovered the area, bones shattering was heard and the landscape shook as a result of the enraged silverette.

"AHH!" Fukuro shrieked as the punch held insane amounts of strength and began to understand why others used to fear this woman in the past.

Mirajane quickly turned towards Haku who was in the rubble nearby. "Are you alright, Haku-chan?" She asked in her demonic voice as she looked at the blackette with a concerned expression.

Haku huffed before grinning as she dusted herself off and showed that she was absolutely fine, much to the silverette's relief. With a nod, the two of them stood side by side and glared blazingly at their opponent, who began seething at the sight of the girls.

Fukuro tried calculating a winning strategy around this. '_I not only have to face off The Demon, but also the Ice user. This will become rather difficult. However, I think I can handle it_.' He thought to himself before rushing towards Haku by propelling himself forward with the use of his rockets.

As the smoke filled the area, Haku prepared herself as she wasn't going to get caught off guard a again. The first time was rather infuriating already but she wouldn't make the same mistake a second time. Turning towards Mirajane, The Ice Princess sent her a mental message which was easily understood as they braced themselves.

Mirajane smirked as she vanished from the area and then flew upwards, away from sight. With that going on, Fukuro was closing in on Haku and was about to gather his magical energy before he was smashed viciously to the ground, courtesy of the Demon of Fairy Tail. Mirajane glared at the fallen figure before stomping on it as she wouldn't stand for Haku getting hurt by the fiend again.

"AHHHH!" Fukuro yelled in agony before coughing up blood on the wrecked ground, while his rocket packs took some damage but were still operational.

Wincing in pain, Fukuro groggily got up as he readied his rockets. "**Jet Magic: Missile Ho Ho Hou!**" He shouted as he launched his rocket packs at his silver haired opponent.

Mirajane quickly evaded the upcoming move, but Fukuro was controlling the path of the rocket packs. Just suddenly, arms appeared from the bottom of each rocket pack in an attempt to grab the silverette and then do some sort of damage to her. However, her sister-figure had a plan thought up.

"**Blizzard Magic: Ice Blades!**" Haku yelled as she opened her palms outwards in the direction of Fukuro, to which a huge barrage of formulation of blades went charging at the man.

The dark mage went wide eyed as the blades cut his rocket packs and then obliterated them upon the contact. With that happening, he screamed as he flew downwards as his flight was no longer applicable in the battle. Shrieks of pain were heard on the battlefield as Fukuro fell face first on the ground with blood now oozing down his forehead.

Meanwhile, Mirajane smirked in approval at the display. "Nice work Haku-chan!" She exclaimed happily as the Ice Princess was really coming along in her magic style.

Haku grinned at the praise as she had just started learning more about her magic style. With the help of Mirajane, she had taught herself two new moves and they were pretty good in her opinion. She kept her grin intact before looking back in the direction of her opponent.

Fukuro screamed out in rage as he got up from the wreckage and spat out the dust that got shot into his mouth from the crash. Gnashing his teeth, he turned towards the two mages and gathered up his magical energy.

"**Jet Magic: Judgment Hou!**" The dark mage shouted as he quickly fired a powerful blast of energy in the direction of the two girls.

The Ice Princess quickly began to rapidly run through hand signs. "**Hyouton: Ice Dome Jutsu!**" She yelled as a dome made of ice formed around her and Mirajane, protecting them from the incoming blast.

True to Haku's estimation, the blast hit head on but it was of no value as the dome barrier protected the two of them inside. The blackette looked towards her fellow mage, who gave her a nod as they began formulating a plan. With the strategy completed, Haku immediately deactivated her technique as the two girls were now out in the open again.

Before the dark mage could react to this, Mirajane went rushing forward and then smashed a powerful kick to his head as screams commenced. Fukuro went shooting back into the wall, cratering from the impact. The silverette quickly approached the fallen figure before smashing a punch to the stomach, causing the man to go wide-eyed.

"ARGH!" Fukuro shrieked out in pain as blood gushed out his mouth at the brutality he was now dealing with. It was nothing like he had ever faced before in his life.

Haku quickly appeared in front of the enemy with her hand signs. "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" She yelled as she gathered water from the air and surrounding elements, formulating needles and aimed them at the fallen Fukuro.

_The unfortunate fool never saw it coming._

"AHHH!" Fukuro screeched before his sound grew fainter until it was only a whisper. As his eyes now became squeezed tight, the man was unable to continue on as he was finally unconscious.

Haku kneeled down before formulating another sequence of hand signs. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Seal!**" She whispered, to which a sealing insignia appeared and the body of the fallen figure of Fukuro became sealed within an empty scroll.

"Haaaakuu-channn! Why can't I learn something so neat?" Mirajane whined as she crossed her arms and sent an annoyed look to her sister-figure.

As soon as the blackette heard this, she began giggling melodically before smirking. "Well, Naru-kun taught me this technique. So there!" She stated proudly and then stuck her tongue out at the silverette.

Mirajane grew a tic mark on her head before giggling, which Haku immediately joined in on. The Ice Princess sealed the scroll into her wrist, to which she looked at her sister-figure and gave her a nod. Mirajane smiled as she deactivated her **Take Over** state and Haku put all of her senbon needles away.

"Let's hurry towards the others!" Haku exclaimed before rushing off into the distance, with a smiling Mirajane right behind her.

* * *

(With Mikoto, Kushina, Erza and Simon)

* * *

Rushing towards a new portion of the tower, the quartet quickly made a complete halt as a newcomer approached them and they all narrowed their eyes at the sight.

The newcomer was a man who was currently swinging his long black hair around wildly. He had pale skin and donned dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. His chest was bare, with a tattoo reading _Skeleton _visible on his chest, and he wore shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. He wore tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and also had on boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs.

Simon looked at the newcomer intently. "That's Vidaldus Taka, one of the three members of Trinity Raven. This is troublesome." He said as he turned towards the female mages with a hardened expression on his face.

However, that sentiment wasn't shared with the others because some of them had certain plans in mind. It was now finally time for them to see where it leads.

Mikoto turned towards Erza before explaining, "Kushina-chan and I will handle this guy so don't worry. However, the reason we are dealing with this isn't what you're thinking, Erza-chan."

In return, Erza looked at her sister-figure with a confused look and simply gestured for the woman to explain it further. She was still not getting what the blackette was talking about earlier.

Kushina understood what her best friend wanted to say and nodded. "We're only going to leave you alone to go towards Jellal and finish this because we trust you. If you _truly _love Naruto-kun, you will go there and show that you are ready to get over the memories from this tower. However, if you are only going to play around with Naruto-kun's feelings, we'll go on ahead and finish this ourselves. This is your decision, Erza-chan." She explained to her fellow redhead; while Mikoto nodded firmly in agreement as she couldn't have worded it better herself.

Erza immediately started forming tears in her eyes as she heard this. '_They trust me… that much? I was a fool to hide my past from them. I'm in love with Naruto-kun so I wouldn't dare hurt his feelings. I WILL NOT LOSE HERE! I will close this damn chapter of my life and move on!_' She thought to herself and then nodded in a determined manner before wiping away her tears.

The redhead quickly hugged her sister-figures and smiled brightly. "Thank you both, I will show that I am ready to move on now. I love Naruto-kun so this is the least I can do for him. Thank you again." She answered graciously, to which the two kunoichi grinned and nodded happily.

Simon was silent throughout all of this. '_Who is this Naruto guy? With just a mention of him, Erza's expression changed completely_.' He thought to himself with amazement as he looked intently at the redhead.

Erza thanked the kunoichi duo again before rushing into the distance, with Simon following suit.

* * *

(Mikoto and Kushina vs Vidaldus)

* * *

Vidaldus strummed his guitar loudly. "I'm Vidaldus and welcome to my Concert of Hell! My Guild is so cool!" He shouted before strumming his guitar once more, causing the two kunoichi to cover their ears in immense annoyance.

Mikoto smirked at the man. "What you should be listening to is your horrible voice." She said casually before turning to see a deadpanning Kushina, causing her to raise an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Mou… Naruto-kun is so much better at taunting, dattebane!" Kushina whined cutely, to which her best friend twitched at the blow before chuckling softly.

Regaining her composure, Mikoto giggled melodically. "That's true; I miss Naruto-kun already." She said sadly before smiling as the redhead began nodding in agreement.

"Who is this Naruto?" Vidaldus said with a blank expression before a perverted look emerged as he continued, "You two should be with me instead, with those sweet bodies."

_Oh, you poor fool. _

Upon hearing the comment, the two best friends froze dead in their tracks. In an instant, the duo began leaking massive killing intent, flooding the entire area around them. Vidaldus gasped loudly as he was sent to his knees and gripping his throat in order to breathe. The dark mage was now feeling the wrath of the two SS-ranked kunoichi and upon weakly observing them; he cringed harshly under their gaze. The very image of their emotionless expressions made the man really nervous.

Kushina rushed forward as she engulfed her fist with chakra, while Mikoto infused her legs with chakra. With their insane speeds, Vidaldus was at a loss for words as he simply couldn't follow the movements and looked around in immense confusion. The dust hovered as the kunoichi duo made rounds around him and the mage simply groaned at the speeds.

It was then Kushina appeared and slammed the man's stomach viciously, causing the dark mage to scream out in pain as blood shot out his mouth. Vidaldus coughed loudly as he was on the ground and groggily got up before wincing at the sharp pain. To add more suffering into the equation, Mikoto twisted her body before smashing the man with a high speed round house kick. The dark mage's eyes bulged out of their sockets from the vicious moves and blood gushed out his mouth.

"AAHHHH!" The dark mage screeched out in pain, as his entire body started twitching uncontrollably.

Growling loudly, he began getting up before falling down again as the pain was becoming a really difficult thing to handle for him. However, when he did muster up the strength, he wished he didn't get up in the first place as the kunoichi duo were currently glaring blazingly at him.

"You _dare_ slander us in such a manner?!" Kushina roared angrily before charging forward with Mikoto by her side.

Vidaldus immediately tried going for the defensive, but the duo were too fast for him. Kushina slammed his chest with a punch, while Mikoto landed a kick to his back. The dark mage screeched in excruciating pain as his bones were creaking dangerously. This was expected as the poor sap made the gruesome mistake of enraging two SS-ranked kunoichi.

Kushina jumped midair before smashing the dark mage with a kick to the face, breaking his nose and sending him crashing to the ground with a loud shriek. Vidaldus' blood oozed on the ground and that didn't affect the girls in the slightest. Mikoto took the initiative and jumped up in the air before viciously stomping on the man's body as the screams filled the entire area.

The duo's hardened expressions never wavered as dust hovered in the area because of their actions, while their opponent was covered in dirt and his own blood.

Meanwhile, Vidaldus' body was twitching wildly. '_I can't believe how much damage I've got launched on me. I have a great track record in my Guild and this isn't how this battle is supposed to happen!_' He screamed in his mind before shrieking as his body was betraying him. The damage was brutal.

The two kunoichi weren't even done with their assault yet, which made the dark mage whimper like a little puppy upon realizing it.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Kushina shouted, to which a massive amount of water came shooting out of her mouth, formulating the shape of a dragon and went charging at the enemy mage.

Vidaldus weakly moved around and gathered his magical energy. "**Hair Magic: Absorb!**" He painfully countered as he used his hair to soak up his opponent's water based attack.

Kushina grew confused at this display as her jutsu did absolutely no damage at all to her weak opponent. She turned towards her best friend, who was also clueless at what was happening right now. However, the dark mage wasn't really going to get out of this fight unscathed.

Vidaldus got up groggily with a smile. "My hair is special as it can absorb any liquid, but I don't like to absorb oil or alcohol because it simply ruins my hair. This isn't what I want to happen." He said smugly as he looked at the two kunoichi intently before perversely shouting, "I will be turning the both of you into my love slaves soon enough!"

…_haven't you learnt your lesson yet, baka?_

As the killing intent began swirling around the two kunoichi, the battlefield turned ice cold. Vidaldus could literally feel that he was going to die and he was scared stiff of these women. How were they making him feel so scared? He was a strong dark mage dammit!

Kushina's hair hovered in the form of 9 tails as the **Red Death** was now being reintroduced, while Mikoto's **Sharingan** blazed in anger, bringing forth the **Black Death**. The two most dangerous kunoichi of all time in the Elemental Nations, their victim? _A measly pest_.

The two friends looked at each other as their expressions spoke of their shared anger. This fiend had said something so perverse about them. They belonged to Naruto and him _alone_. This dark mage had crossed the line and he was going to pay, _dearly_. Nodding towards Kushina, the blackette sent a mental formulation of a plan. The female Uzumaki understood what to do immediately and glared at Vidaldus, who was gasping for air as the killing intent hadn't wavered on the battlefield. As the duo lowered it, the dark mage flopped face first to the ground and growled in pain.

Kushina started to run through some hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" She yelled as massive waves of water came shooting out of her mouth, formulating that shape of a phoenix and charged at her opponent.

"**Hair Magic: Absorb!**" Vidaldus quickly countered as he used his hair to soak up the water based attack that was thrown against him.

"Didn't I tell you that I can absorb wa-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as the next thing he heard literally _fried_ him.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Wave Motion Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared as a barrage of lightning launched at the enemy, who was currently absorbing the water from Kushina's earlier attack.

_Shocking._

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vidaldus screeched out in excruciating pain as his body twitched uncontrollably before spasms were felt all over his body.

However, that wasn't the final base of the kunoichis' attack because they weren't finished yet! Mikoto and Kushina quickly ran towards the man before smashing him on the shoulder and leg respectively. The sounds of bones shattering and shrieking in agony resonated the room and it echoed everywhere. Slowly and steadily, the dark mage's hair wiped off his head and he laid lifeless on the ground.

"Ummm… we killed the baka, Kushina-chan." Mikoto grumbled as she deactivated her **Sharingan**.

Kushina scratched the back of her head before craftily saying, "Burn the fiend with fire, dattebane!"

Upon hearing this, Mikoto smirked as she gave a quick nod to her best friend. Both of them looked at each other as they had broken a major rule of the Guild because they weren't _official_ S-class mages yet and had killed a dark mage. However, they didn't care about that and Mikoto simply burned the body with a **Fire Style** jutsu of hers. If the council was to get to them, they would have to beat them first as they wouldn't go down without a fight. The both of them losing was a _highly unlikely_ chance. If by a miracle that _somehow_ happened, would the council have the guts to stand up against Naruto?

Blinking at the thought, the kunoichi duo began giggling angelically.

"We're only yours Naruto-kun, _only yours_." They both whispered in harmony and then smiled as they began thinking about their loving blonde.

They started walking towards where their friends would be after that, so they could help out if needed.

* * *

(With Erza and Simon)

* * *

Running as fast as they could, the two mages made their way through the hallways of the tower, where they were coming to an opening. As the two ran out into the clearing, they was greeted with a large bridge decorated with cherry blossom trees and Shinto Gates. In the clearing there was a newcomer.

The newcomer was a woman that had long bright pink hair which was tied on top of her head in two large buns. She had peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and red lipstick. She was wearing a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist, as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs. Her dress was closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Other than that, cherry blossom petals were seen floating around her.

"I'm Ikaruga and this is the end of the line for you, Erza Scarlet." The newcomer said calmly as she held her sword while looking at the redhead intently.

Just by observing her opponent's stance, the red haired mage of Fairy Tail knew that this would turn out to be a tough fight. However, there was absolutely no way that she was going to lose here. She had made a promise to herself, her friends and the love of her life. She was going to close the chapter to this awful book here once and for all, so that she could finally be complete with Naruto.

'_After this night, I'll tell you all of my secrets, Naruto-kun._' Erza thought to herself with a delicate expression before glaring at the woman in front of her.

With a serene smile on her face, Erza turned towards Simon. "Stay behind as I will be dealing with her in this battle." She said softly with her smile deepening before warmly continuing, "Do not worry about me because I have someone truly special to return to. _I will not lose_."

With that, the swordswoman rushed in the direction of her opponent, while Simon could do nothing but nod as he watched her move forward.

'_Who are you Naruto?_' Simon thought to himself as he was incredibly surprised by the determination in Erza's eyes after her declaration.

Erza wasn't the little girl he knew anymore, she has now become a grown woman and Simon was really proud of her right now. '_Well whoever you are, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for her._' The man thought to himself warmly as he saw the two women approach each other in their fight.

* * *

(Erza vs Ikaruga)

* * *

As the two women glared at each other, they began circling each other as a small chill in the air surrounded them. With a quick stare, the two charged each other as the cherry blossom petals hovered in the air. Erza swiftly ran towards her opponent and jumped upwards before slicing her sword downwards, to which Ikaruga moved back and evaded with ease.

Ikaruga formed a smirk on her face before coolly saying, "Jellal will win in the end you know. You mean absolutely nothing to him so don't think you can change his way of thinking."

Erza grew a tic mark on her head. "What in the world are you talking about?" She asked in an irritated tone before continuing, "I don't care what I mean to him as I could care less for the fiend. He _was_ an old friend and that's all. I simply want is to end his reign of terror, nothing more and nothing less."

With the explanation, Ikaruga raised an eyebrow as she thought the redhead might have been hung up on Jellal. It appears that was a wrong theory. Shrugging her shoulders uncaringly, the dark mage quickly looked at her opponent intently before the both of them charged each other again with their weapons. As they picked up the pace, the bridge they were running on started producing echoes of their footing.

"**Requip:** **Heaven's Wheel Armor!**" Erza shouted as a light engulfed her, to which a transformation occurred. With this, she now had on a plated armor that covered her chest with a large metal flower over it. A large pair metal wings which appeared to be made up of individual blades were also shown.

"**Circle Swords!**" The redhead yelled as she now requipped swords and rapidly spun them around her like discs before sending them flying towards her opponent.

Raising her sword, Ikaruga stood there with a smirk. '_Let's see how she handles this._' She thought to herself in amusement before she sent multiple directional slashes her opponent's way.

What happened next shocked the Titania of Fairy Tail because it was incomprehensible. The slashes that were just made, destroyed not only her **Circle Swords**, but her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** as well. With a grunt, Erza skidded backwards and glared at her opponent. She knew that Ikaruga would be a tough opponent because the woman had a powerful stance. However, that wasn't going to let that stop her from doing what she had to. She will win this.

Ikaruga simply swiped her blade. "**Swords Magic: Garuda Flames!**" She shouted as her sword created a fire which circled around her at first before the flames went blazing towards Erza.

"**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!**" Erza quickly countered as a bright light passed through her and she underwent a change. She was now wearing a new dark red armor with a sword which had the same color of her armor.

With a firm stance, Erza held her ground as the flames rushed forward. '_This should protect-_' She was pulled from her thoughts as her eyes went wide at the sight of her new armor destroyed.

Erza was simply looking on in a look of disbelief at her armor getting wiped out just as soon as it was called upon. It was then the redhead's eyes narrowed at the sight of her opponent's sword and she began formulating a thought process on what the deal was with the sword. She looked around the bridge area and frowned as the railings of the bridge were melted.

"You're really good in your skills to be able to change into your armors so quickly." Ikaruga spoke as she praised her opponent before arrogantly continuing, "You should really change into your strongest armor."

In an instant, Erza grew confused at those words. '_Why does she want me to go into my toughest armor of all? If I enter that mode, then her sword might not stand a chance. It's my best shot._' She thought to herself before nodding as she gathered her magical energy.

"**Requip: The Purgatory Armor!**" Erza shouted as she was engulfed with a bright light before she was in her new attire. She was now in a black armor that was covered in spikes. With this armor, Erza's hair became styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction. Her right eye was covered by the spikes and a devilish shadow obscured the upper part of her face.

Erza formed a smile on her face. "No one has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale." She said proudly as she took a defensive stance.

However, before the female mage of Fairy Tail could even make her move, Ikaruga rushed forward. Erza quickly held her ground and her opponent approached her at a fast pace. With a single execution of a powerful slash, Ikaruga's sword cut through Erza's powerful armor and jumped back to her position with a smirk. Meanwhile, Erza gasped out in horror as her armor was now cracked before she was sent crashing to the ground.

Dust hovered the vicinity as the destroyed armor fell harshly on the bridge, while the cherry blossom petals in the area were rising up in the air as well. The air itself was mixed at the moment because it would suddenly give off an eerie chill one second, and a gentle breeze on the other.

On the sidelines, Simon was watching the battle with his fists clenched. He knew that he believed in Erza with all he had because he had always believed in her in the past. However, this opponent was truly becoming the toughest ones his surrogate little sister will have to fight in her life. He knew interfering in this battle wasn't a good idea so he kept a calculating eye on the whole scenario.

Ikaruga looked at her shocked opponent before smugly saying, "It's of absolutely no use whatsoever. No matter what armor you wear Erza-san, you won't stand a chance against my blade."

'_I have to win, because I have a future with Naruto-kun to look forward to_.' Erza thought to herself as a look of absolute determination rushed itself to the surface.

Smiling, the redhead closed her eyes with a peaceful expression. "I WILL WIN!" She declared before gathering up her magical energy.

Erza quickly utilized her **Requip Magic** to change into a sarashi. This attire consisted of a long, winding strip of white cloth, which was wrapped tightly around her midriff up to her chest. To finalize the transformation, she was now wearing flamed bottom hakama.

"I just think you're underestimating me now because I can't feel any magical power from that outfit." Ikaruga said irritably while glaring at the redhead.

Erza matched the glare and intensified it, shocking her opponent greatly. "I don't need such things as the magical power of my outfits to win this fight. What I am fighting for, is more powerful than you can imagine." She stated coolly before rushing towards her opponent at a furious speed.

'_You will always be my reason for strength, Naruto-kun. Never again will I hide behind my armors, when I have you to give me love and warmth._' Erza thought to herself with moist eyes as she continued her way towards her enemy, while dust hovered showing the speed of takeoff.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Ikaruga yelled before rushing at her opponent with her own sword.

As the two mages launched themselves for a final strike of their swords, wind picked up on the air and the dust hovered. The water in the lake nearby was flowing faster and rising at a higher level, while the sounds of the footing were audible as echoes resonated in the vicinity.

***CLINK!***

With the collision of the two swords, wind blew wildly and it made standing extremely stannous for either one of the duo. However, they held their grounds and kept their eyes locked while the continuous struggle between swords persisted.

Erza empowered more power into the blade as she added more power. '_There's no way I'll lose!_' She thought to herself as she continued with her tough battle.

'_HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?_' Ikaruga screamed in her mind as she was getting pushed back from the power of her opponent. It was unfathomable.

As Ikaruga's sword pierced her shoulder, Erza winced harshly at the pain she was now feeling as blood was formulating at a heated pace. However, what Titania saw next made her shocked to the core. Ikaruga also had a sword pierced through her and it was in her left shoulder.

"AHH!" Ikaruga screamed as blood oozed out her heavy wound and fell to the ground before her body became twitching uncontrollably.

Wheezing in excruciating pain, the dark mage's vision became hazy. '_I've never lost. __**Never**__. What did she mean by 'What I am fighting for, is more powerful'? What gives a person that much power?_' She thought to herself in the utmost confusion before coughing up blood and feeling her time approaching.

Turning towards Erza, Ikaruga was about to say something, when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Oye Erza-chan!"

* * *

(Back with the members of the council)

* * *

"Wait just a moment."

Everyone in the council chambers froze as they turned around to see the newcomer. He had spiky blonde hair with azure blue eyes. Equipped it his battle outfit, was none other than _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

"What are you doing here, Naruto-san!?" Crawford asked with a tone of suspicion as he looked at the blonde, who interrupted such an important council meeting.

Naruto smiled at the man before coolly saying, "Oh I'm just here to put an end to your little game here."

With that, the White Dragon Slayer eyed Siegrain with a cold expression, causing the blue haired councilman to get slightly nervous. Following suit, he fixed narrowed eyes at Ultear, who stiffened immediately at why he was looking at her that way.

"What do you mean by that?" Belno questioned harshly, while the others nodded in confusion.

"What I mean is that you have a traitor amongst your midst and I am here to clear it out for you." Naruto said emotionlessly as he saw the shocked council members before continuing, "Let me ask all of you a question first. Are you aware of thought projections?"

Siegrain saw the young ninja fixing eye contact at him and sweated. '_Does… does he know?_' He thought to himself before turning around in confusion at what was happening.

Crawford looked at the blonde and gave him a nod. "Thought Projection is a type of magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once." He answered in a sagely tone before forming a confused expression on his face as to what the young man was after.

Naruto smiled in return. "Correct answer. Now tell me, are any of you using thought projections?" He asked, to which the council members immediately shook their heads in the negative.

"We use thought projections to appear in regional branches to attend official functions. However all of us are in our real bodies when we appear in our main headquarters, Naruto-san." Crawford explained and then his eyes narrowed before he roared, "What is with the questioning!? We have important decisions to make and time is of the essence!"

Naruto chuckled at the answer and then nodded to the group of the council members. He then walked towards Siegrain, who was nervous beyond measure at this point. His attention turned towards a sweating Ultear as she wasn't sure what was going on. Both those mages wanted to know why their _plans_ were being interrupted all of a sudden.

"Oh _Siegrain-chan_, or should I call you _Jellal-hime_?" Naruto asked the man in an amused tone as he eyed him with quite some disgust.

Siegrain and Ultear went wide-eyed upon hearing the blonde shinobi speak. '_HE KNOWS!?_' They roared in their minds as sweat trickled down and their nervousness came full force.

Michello stomped on the floor angrily. "That is Siegrain, who is Jellal's twin brother! Why are you accusing a fellow councilman to be who he's not!?" He questioned the blonde in a furious tone, wondering why the promising mage in front of him was acting so strangely.

Naruto chuckled as he looked over at the council members. "I've always been a gifted sensor, meaning I can see the energy of each of you here. Plus the fact that I tracked Ultear-san a day before seeing as I was suspicious of her." He said coolly and internally smirked at the shocked to the core Ultear before emotionlessly continuing, "Now my suspicions have been confirmed, this morning before the meeting, both _Jellal-hime_ and Ultear-san over here have been talking about launching the Etherion. I've kept to the shadows, making sure everything I heard was clear."

With a cold expression set on Ultear, the woman began sweating bullets. '_H-he spied on me!?_' She thought to herself in the utmost fear at this knowledge.

'_DAMN YOU!_' Siegrain shouted in his mind as he was found out and was on the verge of fainting, knowing that his plans weren't going to pass.

Siegrain sweated further at the narrowed eyes set on him by the others. '_Curse this! I need to get out of here immediately!_' He thought urgently to himself before going wide-eyed as he felt his body betraying him all of a sudden.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Magical Suppression!**" Naruto shouted as he placed a sealing tag on Siegrain's neck, to which the blue haired man's intangibility made its presence before dimming completely. There now laid a paralyzed Siegrain, who didn't even know what was coming to him.

Upon seeing the body, the White Dragon Slayer smirked as his newly developed Fuinjutsu was successful. He had been tampering with the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Chakra Suppression** of his, and Kushina also lent a hand in the development. With the duo's knowledge on the sealing art, it didn't take that long for them to learn how to fully perfect this new and extremely useful technique.

"As you have seen here, _Siegrain-chan_ was actually a thought projection and a rather powerful one at that as he is allowed physical contact. However, when I sealed his magical powers, Siegrain was left paralyzed in his current physical form." Naruto explained in a sagely tone before emotionlessly continuing, "_Jellal-hime_ at the Tower of Heaven, successfully infiltrated your council and almost made you destroy thousands of lives. If I wasn't here, you would have been devastated with the results."

Everyone went wide-eyed at what they heard and narrowed their eyes at the fallen figure of Siegrain and knew that Naruto was telling them the truth. However, when they remembered that Ultear was also transpiring with Siegrain, they seethed seeing that she had already ran out of the council chambers.

"Those traitors!"

"I can't believe that we've been played like this!"

"Thank goodness we had Naruto-san over here to save us!"

The council members shouted loudly, to which Naruto smirked before waving off those that appreciated him being here at the meeting.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suddenly. '_Boss' chakra will not allow me to fade for quite a while, so he was right all along. Now it's time to find out more and investigate this._' The now recognized _clone _of the blonde thought to itself before nodding in approval.

"I will be dealing with Jellal personally. Be thankful that I was here to save your hides today and next time, check the people you are hiring. If I see another person like those two again on your seats, I will pierce my sword through their heart." Naruto said coldly, to which everyone in the room paled in fear as they felt a horrid chill up their spines.

Nodding, the blonde kneeled down before sealing Siegrain's paralyzed body within a scroll and then sealed the scroll into his wrist. He knew that he would decide what to do with the item at a later time so there was no need to hang out here any longer.

The White Dragon Slayer looked impassively at the council members before emotionlessly saying, "_Siegrain-chan_ is no longer a problem. However, all of you will do good to remember my words. I helped save all of you from destruction, but you have to play your part from now on."

With that, Naruto walked out the door, leaving behind a shocked for words council in the background.

"Step up the security measures!" Crawford yelled after regaining his composure.

Leiji sighed in relief as the blonde left before mumbling, "Naruto-san really scares me sometimes."

The others could only nod dumbly. Either they level up their game or Naruto would do it for them and that wasn't something they were ever going to like. They shuddered at the mere thought of it.

* * *

(Outside the council chambers)

* * *

Ultear was running and had reached the outside of the building. '_How did he track me without me noticing!? It doesn't make any sense!_' She thought to herself in the utmost fear as she continued running into the distance.

Remembering it now, Ultear's eyes went wide. '_Jellal is going to receive the wrath of __**The White Flash**__ in full. I cannot even think how badly it would end for him. I don't want to face his rage!_' She began further thinking to herself before her movements halted and her eyes went wide.

Sweat started trickling down the blackette's forehead and a look of horror formulated at what she was now seeing in front of her. It was Naruto standing right there, leaning against a tree.

"So Ultear-san, any plans on telling me what you were doing?" Naruto asked coldly as he slowly approached her with an emotionless expression on his face.

Ultear in return, paled in fear at the sight of the man in front of her. "S-stay back, I-I don't want to fight you!" She said shakily as she hesitantly got into a fighting stance with her teal orb at the ready.

Chuckling amusingly, the blonde observed the woman in front of him. "I don't wish to fight either, but I will if you leave me no choice. Believe me Ultear-san, you wouldn't want me to force answers out of you." He responded dangerously; still keeping up his threatening pace towards her.

This only served to make the blackette more and more terrified.

* * *

(Naruto vs Ultear)

* * *

The **Arc of Time** user was also fighting an internal battle with herself. '_What would Master think if he catches wind of me giving out sensitive details about the mission?_' She thought to herself fearfully as things just weren't adding up for her.

Not only that, but she had possibly the scariest man she's ever encountered, approaching her with the intent to harm should she not satisfy his demands. However, she couldn't risk the consequences should her Master discover her actions.

Therefore, with the little resolve she had left she prepared her first attack. Her battle instincts screamed at her not to continue, but Ultear was feeling so conflicted to the point where she couldn't think straight. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible but with this man standing in front of her, that might not happen. Rolling the orb down her right arm, Ultear fired the orb at the blonde using her **Telekinesis Magic** to enhance the speed and strength of the attack.

Naruto's eyes never left hers as he caught the object without looking. "What is this trash?" He asked coldly as he applied pressure to the orb that was thrown at him.

Ultear looked on in shock and horror as she saw cracks begin to form in her orb before it was shattered completely. Once again Naruto began to move forward, like a predator cornering its prey. The latter being exactly how the councilwoman was feeling as she continued to back away in fear from the approaching man.

Flinching as her back collided with a solid object, she turned around to see she was trapped between a large tree and the key to her demise. Her heart began to pump faster and faster as her panic levels were increasing by the second. Shakily raising her hand, she used her **Telekinesis** to bring forward her shattered orb and repaired it quickly as she readied her next move.

Gathering magic energy inside her, she called out, **"Arc of Time: Flash Forward!" **as numerous copies of the orb started hovering in the air and fixed on to one location. The multiple orbs began to rotate quickly before charging directly at Naruto. The ground shook from the impact as a cloud of dust formed.

Ultear smiled weakly before letting out a sigh of relief. _'Now I can get out of here.'_ She thought to herself as she pushed off the tree trunk.

"Bad move, Ultear-_san_." A cold voice from behind her spoke. Ultear couldn't even react, as her wrists were seized and pulled upwards before she was slammed against the tree once again.

The blackette winced as her hands grinded against the rough exterior of the tree before looking up to meet the gaze of the man she wished to avoid. Naruto's eyes morphed into the dangerous blue of his draconic father, making Ultear gasp loudly as she could literally feel herself dying slowly as those eyes pierced her very being. She shrieked in pain when the grip around her wrists intensified. By this point Ultear struggled to even stand as the blonde loomed over her.

"I know that you and that fool _Jellal _wanted to launch that Etherion Cannon, for reasons I do not understand as of yet." Naruto said emotionlessly and kept his tune before continuing, "However, if you even think for a _second_ that you're off the hook, you will regret even thinking so. Straighten up your act or you will die by my hands. _Don't test my patience_."

He released his grip and then stepped away from the teary eyed Ultear, who had just got threatened with her life. With a cold expression set on the woman, the clone of the young shinobi disappeared from the plain, which confused the councilwoman highly. A small piece of paper landed on Ultear's hand and she wiped away her tears before looking intently at the paper.

"_Remember my words Ultear-san, you never know where the blade will come from_."

Ultear panicked immediately before rushing off into the distance. '_I never cried before so why am I doing it now? When I saw you get angry for what I did Naruto-kun, why did I feel this strange pain in my heart? What the hell is going on with me? Why does it involve you?_' She thought to herself as she continued her journey. Her original plans had now been foiled.

The blackette clenched her heart upon remembering the way Naruto looked at her with disgust at the meeting, as tears started forming again. It made her want to die because she wanted to see those beautiful cerulean eyes again, not the cold, uncaring ones that Naruto was glaring at her with. This sort of stuff never mattered before so why was she acting this way?

Time was of the essence for her however, as she shoved the thoughts aside because the council members might send a team after her any second, so she had to hurry.

* * *

(The girls reunited)

* * *

"Oye Erza-chan!"

Upon hearing the voices behind her, Erza quickly turned around to see what was going on before smiling as it was her sister-figures approaching her.

"Hey you guys." Erza said before gripping her arm as the pain came rushing back to her.

Kushina immediately rushed over to her fellow redhead and then told her to sit down, to which the young woman raised an eyebrow but did what was told without hesitation. Mikoto and Haku knew what was going to happen, but the others around them were confused at the moment.

"**Mystical Palm Jutsu!**" Kushina whispered as her hands started to glow green before placing them over Erza's shoulder, to which a soft humming sound produced.

A moment into the sound, Erza relaxed as she felt her wounds healing almost immediately. However, Kushina couldn't really do much about the weakness that Erza was feeling, as the extent of her prowess was healing of the external and internal wounds. Weaknesses weren't her thing, so she knew what level she was on with medicinal ninjutsu.

"How'd you do that!?" Erza jumped up surprised as she was almost fully healed.

Kushina smirked before proudly exclaiming, "I'm just that awesome, dattebane!"

Upon hearing this, Mikoto rolled her eyes in amusement as she knew the exact same jutsu that her best friend did. Almost simultaneously, Kushina chuckled sheepishly as she saw the reaction and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Erza grinned considering the fact that her external wounds were fixed. She did feel kind of exhausted, but she was happy that she didn't feel pain from moving her shoulder now. Turning to her sister-figures, she smiled at them before observing Simon approaching her with a serious expression.

Kushina kneeled down and sealed Ikaruga's unconscious body in a scroll before sealing it in her wrist. With that, everyone gave a nod and then rushed into the distance as they now began quickly climbing the stair case which led them upstairs.

Their journey lead them to the room at the top of the tower, which resembled some kind of throne for a king. The entire room had an eerie feel to it. Several golden pillars decorated the room as a large lacrima stood proudly in the middle.

The female mages walked into the room quietly and made their way forward, while Erza fumed at the sight of the decorated room. Apparently it was not enough for Jellal that the slaves work to their deaths mining his tower, but he also had them make him a throne room.

"It's been a long time, Erza."

Erza turned to the hideous person and gripped her blade tightly. "Is toying with people's lives really that amusing to you?" She asked angrily before holding the weapon ever tighter.

Jellal chuckled as he started to get up from his throne. "Indeed it is. Life and death are… well let's just say that nothing is more boring than simply living." He said darkly as he looked over at the redhead with a menacing smile on his face.

All of the female mages growled at this creep talking such trash in front of them. They knew that he was needed to be stopped at all costs and they wouldn't allow this evil man to get anything he wanted. Simon himself was outraged by this inhumane creature in front of them.

"Jellal!" Erza roared in disgust as she stepped forward from the others around her.

Jellal chuckled darkly as he looked around the room before proudly saying, "It took 8 years. It took 8 long years to build this place. What do you think?"

Everyone in the room got disgusted by this creature in front of them, while Erza wanted to destroy the fiend right now. However, looking at her friends at this second, she knew that she couldn't just jump into battle without thought.

That was when Mikoto stepped up to the plate and glared at the man. "Why do you even care about this place when in your terms, it will get blown up by the **Etherion** attack?" She asked suspiciously as she didn't know what the man's motives were at all.

These suspicions were then shared by the other females in the room, especially Erza who was now deep in thought about this. Simon was glaring at Jellal for being so cruel to Erza in the past and the girls beside the redhead comforted her, reassuring her that was going to be alright.

"Oh don't you worry, **Etherion** will descend upon this tower!" Jellal exclaimed happily as he raised his hands up in the air before proudly continuing, "There has been some misreading of the time limit for the thing to launch, but I am sure it will be arriving shortly for all of you to die!"

Haku had enough of this _trash_ talking so she did what she wanted to do for a while now. She quickly channeled her chakra into the Hiraishin kunai that Naruto gave her and threw it on the ground.

Kushina, Mikoto, Erza and Mirajane blinked twice before they registered what the Ice Princess had just done. It was then a wide smirk emerged to their features as they were really going to have fun now. They could only guess what was to come for the blue haired mage in front of them and it wasn't going to be pretty. That is a definite surety.

'_Come quickly Naru-kun and teach this fool some manners._' Haku thought to herself before giggling cutely at the thought of how Naruto would handle the situation when he would get here.

* * *

(With Naruto, Gildarts and Jiraiya)

* * *

As memories from his clone suddenly barraged his mind, Naruto made an abrupt stop. His two teammates looked at him a little strangely, but waited for him to regain his composure from whatever is going on with him.

Naruto chuckled because no one could be able to find out if his clone at the council meeting, and no one can possibly ever hope to do so either. He was rather intrigued with what was happening at the council and there was so many things on his mind at the moment.

Narrowing his eyes, the blonde shinobi's mind wandered. '_I will have to take care of Siegrain, or Jellal to speak and immediately for that matter. I'm truly glad that my Magical Suppression Seal worked so perfectly. I'll have to inform Kushi-chan that our hard work has paid off. Now, where is the Tower of Heaven? Ah, yes it was Caeium…_.' He thought to himself before his expressions hardened as his thought process continued, '_The girls are at Akane Resort and that place isn't too far from the tower. I already know what that fiend wants to do and have stopped his plans, but he will never escape my wrath._'

Looking on at the ground with a cold expression, he got the additional memory. '_There's the deal with that Ultear of the council. I knew it was a good idea to track her every movement. Luckily for me, the clone has placed a Hiraishin seal on the council building so I will have that woman tracked further. The strange part about her is that while she has a more malicious feel to her, she isn't __**evil**__. It's like she has a rotten outlook on life. However, now's the time to act._' He thought to himself as he began channeling his bijuu chakra and formulating a hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered, to which a replica of his emerged with a multiple layered barrier of bijuu chakra incorporating his being.

With a look, the clone immediately understood what to do and hid using the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**. As everything was now set, the bijuu chakra infused clone vanished in a flash of white.

Naruto nodded in the background. '_The clone will never dispel by an outside force as the chakra that it has will never allow the ability to do so. Not only does that clone have a portion of the bijuu chakra, but a small portion of mine as well. I hope to get some serious information now_.' He thought to himself before turning towards his concerned team mates.

"Something the matter, Naruto-san?" Gildarts asked his fellow mage as he had seen the shinobi creating a shadow clone for no apparent reason.

Naruto smiled at the man. "I'm fine. However, I need to explain a few things…" He said in a serious tone before taking a deep breath and relaying what happened at the council.

Gildarts and Jiraiya went wide-eyed at the information and they gritted their teeth. It seemed to them as the Ultear woman was following orders and their only thought was a Dark Guild member. However, they were on a mission to trail these very Guilds so this was useful information to know. Both of them were happy to have realized that the blonde stopped the Etherion from launching. They were about to say something in return to the blonde, but then saw him going wide-eyed all of a sudden.

'_A pulse… from Haku-chan! She wouldn't call me if this wasn't something important_.' Naruto thought to himself as he began forming a serious expression on his face.

The young man turned towards his team members before stating, "I'm going to be leaving immediately. Haku-chan and the others might be in trouble and I have a feeling we all know what it's related to. You two go on ahead and I might see you later!"

With that, he vanished in a flash of white and the two mages nodded with a smile.

"Well whatever the case is, I'm sure that the gaki will deal with it with ease." Jiraiya said in a proud voice before a perverted giggle escaped him before continuing, "Then maybe those girls will _reward him_ and I'll get some research done. I can see it now_… Icha Icha: A Warrior's Gratitude_."

Gildarts smacked his face as he saw the toad sage bleeding from the nose, knowing the man's antics as he had been working with him. However, the white haired ninja was a truly special person as the man really had heart. A perverted heart, but a heart nonetheless.

The Ace of Fairy Tail smiled as he looked up at the sky. "He's definitely more like me than I thought." He thought in amusement as he began thinking how much of a close personality he and Naruto shared.

With a nod, the two mages looked at each other before rushing off into the distance.

* * *

(At the Tower of Heaven)

* * *

In a flash of white, Naruto appeared into the equation and he blinked before looking around in confusion. As he saw his gorgeous women, he smiled at them and they smiled brightly at him in return. Turning around, he saw the blue haired man in the room and his expression changed. However, he paid the baka no mind and simply approached his amazing girls and then he quickly braced himself.

Suddenly, Erza jumped Naruto and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Separating from it a moment later, the blonde ninja looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow, to which she blushed heavily.

"Erza-chan, that outfit is quite a sight to behold." Naruto said huskily and grinned as he saw his woman blushing the color of her hair before continuing, "The only problem is that I don't want others looking at you the wrong way. This will be for my eyes only and I'm sure I'll have fun seeing you model."

Erza sputtered incoherent sentences as her blush was raging on her face. Meanwhile, her sister-figures were smirking widely at her dazed state. It wasn't until Naruto covered her with his coat, that she regained her composure and smiled softly.

With that, Erza gave a nod of approval. "Yes, Naruto-kun. That will be for _your_ eyes only." She said cutely before moaning as her man kissed her passionately again.

It was until everyone heard coughing, that they turned around to see what the sound belonged to. Turning around, Naruto saw Jellal looking on with a heated glare and that only made the blonde smirk as he totally ignored the man and smashed his lips against Erza's once more. Following suit, he took turns locking his lips with each of his girls, while Simon looked on with wide-eyes and a shocked to the core expression.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Jellal roared as he charged at Naruto with the intent to kill. Seething, he noticed the blonde not paying him any mind but smirked when he thought his guard was down.

Just as his fist was about to collide with Naruto's face, the man in question simply lifted his hand and caught the oncoming fist while still kissing Mirajane. Pulling away, Naruto looked at Jellal with amused eyes before smacking him across the face, sending him across the room. Shrugging uncaringly, Naruto went back to making out with each of his girls.

Finishing up with the kissing session, Naruto turned to the downed mage before saying, "So… _Siegrain-chan_ how's life going?"

Jellal looked at him with wide-eyes as he froze dead in his tracks upon hearing the name. He didn't know how the man in front of him knew of that name and what the deal was with him right now. He also had to deal with why he couldn't get the information from the council regarding the **Etherion**.

Erza placed a hand over Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-kun, Siegrain is Jellal's twin brother. The man in front of you is Jellal himself." She explained as she didn't know why her love was referring to the fiend as the council member.

Naruto simply smirked upon hearing this. "Oh that's what he has everyone fooled into believing." He said bluntly and then glared at Jellal before continuing, "Did anyone wonder why there was no mention of a launch of the rumored **Etherion** attack?"

With that, everyone went wide-eyed at the information. Jellal seethed upon seeing the blonde talking to him like that and he was indeed wondering what happened to his thought projection, Siegrain. However, he wasn't able to come into contact with the mirror image and that made him highly nerved.

"How do you know about the **Etherion** attack, Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked curiously as she hadn't known that her love knew about the weapon of the magic council.

The White Dragon Slayer smiled at his beautiful woman before saying, "I'll explain in just a second."

With that, Naruto formed a wide smirk as he looked at Jellal. "Oh, poor _Jellal-hime_. You thought that your plans of using the council with your thought projection _Siegrain-chan_ would work? I'm sorry, but I intercepted your plans at the council meeting and therefore, there isn't going to be an **Etherion** attack at this tower. You may be thinking why you didn't get in touch with your thought projection? Oh, that's simple because I halted the magical supply to your doppelganger lover. Everything you've ever worked for is now in shambles, you piece of disgusting trash." He explained coldly and then leaned back in a rather uncaring fashion.

Jellal fumed at what he was hearing. "YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS!?" He roared as he quickly rushed towards the blonde ninja with his fist extended.

However, Naruto sighed at the weak attempt and side-stepped the blow before harshly backhanding the man across the face, sending the man crashing towards the southern pillar of the room. One of the paintings in the room itself fell to the ground and its glass shattered, but it was of no concern to Naruto.

Erza's rage quickly rose to a whole different level. "You've been hiding yourself with that thought projection? Just how many people have you deceived?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was getting nauseated in being in the same room as that _evil monster_.

Jellal wheezed in pain, but looked at the redhead with an amused expression as he shook his head. Grunting slightly, he got up from his position before screaming in agony as he was crashed to the ground by another one of Naruto's punches. That didn't stop as the White Dragon Slayer gripped Jellal's hair tightly and slammed the man's face on the ground, causing loud screeches to resonate the area.

"AHHH!" Jellal screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his nostrils and could feel his head creaking because of those brutal strikes.

This was becoming unbearable for the blue haired mage to deal with. '_I don't have my thought projection so my strength is halved so I don't know how I'll stand a chance now._' He thought to himself weakly before formulating a side strategy to win the battle in his favor.

With that in mind, Jellal groggily got up from the ground and spat the blood that formulated at the corner of his lips. He wheezed in pain as his head was throbbing and proceeded with using the best way out of the situation. Forming tears in his eyes, the dark mage slowly approached Erza, only to get intercepted by everyone else in the room. Erza herself had a blade pointed at the man's face.

"I'm just a doll controlled to resurrect Zeref." Jellal murmured softly as he looked at Erza with a depressed expression.

Erza wasn't expecting this at all so her curiosity was peeked. However, before she could even ask what the man was talking about, her love smashed the man on the face with a punch. Jellal screeched as he was sent crashing against a wall and whimpered as a kick was landed to his chest. Blood gushed out of the dark mage's mouth and trickled down to his damaged shirt.

Naruto simply looked downed impassively at the fallen figure before coldly saying, "There's a lot that I can deal with. I can understand that you are a piece of trash and deserve to perish by my hand. I realize that you are a rather maniacal person that has a ruthless method of manipulation. However, when you try and manipulate _my woman_ with false emotional trash, I hold no mercy."

Jellal flinched as more blood shot out his mouth and he seethed at the sight of the shinobi. He was furious because the infuriating blonde was always one step ahead of him!

Erza looked at her love with a delicate expression before softly asking, "W-why would he want to manipulate me at this moment?"

The redhead thought that maybe, just maybe the first friend she had met in this damn tower is finally trying to tell her that he wasn't like this. She knew that she only had eyes on Naruto because she only wanted to be with him but, Jellal was a friend and losing friends wasn't something she liked. Looking over at the other girls, she frowned seeing them in a foul mood as well.

Naruto sighed sadly at his angel and nodded. "I can sense nothing but negative emotions rolling off him right now. Jellal is simply trying to reel you in for a sap story that he believes will try and lower your guard. I'm sure because of me ruining his plans at the council; he wants nothing more than to hold you captive or to get close to you, only to kill you. The **Etherion** plan is no more so Jellal has nothing up his sleeve anymore. He's helpless at this point, Erza-chan." He explained in a sagely tone before sighing once more as he knew how the redhead would react.

Jellal coughed up blood but then formed a deranged smile on his face before darkly saying, "You are correct. I give you a round of applause really. Figuring out my plans and uncovering everything I had to offer. Truly you are something, _**White Flash**_**."**

Erza was shocked to the core. Jellal was a _fiend_ and she hated him. _HATED HIM!_ There was no hope for him now and she knew that. She just thought that giving him a chance, she could learn to ease her pain of having been a slave here but she understood now that there was no hope for Jellal. Looking over at Naruto, she began to cry to which he wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

The other females in the room seethed, finally understanding the way Jellal was trying to manipulate their friend. They were sure that Jellal held some friendship value to her but seeing as Naruto is there, they have nothing to worry about really and so, they're all safe.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blue haired dark mage. "For the pain that you caused _my woman_, for the tears _my woman _shed because of your disgusting face and for the heartbreak _my woman_ felt because of your actions..." He spoke in a hollow tone before coldly concluding, "**Your life is hereby forfeit.**"

Jellal paled at what he was hearing and started sweating, while Simon and the female mages quickly moved away at what was going to happen now.

* * *

(Naruto vs Jellal)

* * *

Jellal looked at his opponent intently and tried rushing forward, but was smashed to the ground with a punch to the face. Naruto gripped the dark mage's hair tightly and then yanked it harshly; causing Jellal's screams to echo in every corner of the room they were situated in.

The White Dragon Slayer applied chakra to his grip and then flung his shrieking opponent against a pillar, to which Jellal whimpered as blood oozed down his mouth. Before the blue haired mage could even get up, Naruto appeared in front of him with his fist raised and slammed it down against Jellal's stomach. Bones cracked while Naruto's downed opponent continued to struggle for breath.

Naruto couldn't care less for the sounds as he stomped Jellal's face at a painfully slow pace, to which blood leaked down on the ground below. Pulling his right leg back, Naruto kicked the downed man across the ground. Jellal skidded to a halt as his back slammed harshly against the wall.

On the sidelines, the female mages were looking on with an impassive expression. Erza was the exception as she had accepted that Jellal was going to suffer severely, but seeing the gruesome display wasn't what she wanted to see. However, she knew that Naruto was going to make Jellal pay for what he did to her and knew that she had to stand by his side. On the side, Simon was watching the battle with wide-eyes as the blonde ninja was totally _decimating_ the blue haired dark mage.

Meanwhile, Jellal wheezed in pain as the battle was becoming taxing for him to continue. He felt as if he was dying and his time was approaching him now. There wasn't more he could do because he was too weak at the moment. He got up from his position with the support of the wall and tried gathering his magical energy to make a counter move. However, his opponent was faster as he appeared in front of him once again. Naruto gripped the blue haired mage by the throat before kneeing him in the gut, then punching him across the face. Jellal could barely scream as he was hurled to the opposing wall.

With that, two more picture frames fell down from their hanging position and shattered upon crashing on the ground. A chill entered the room as an open window brought in the cold air of the evening, adding to the eerie atmosphere.

"I… I cannot die here! If I had my full power, I could kill you easily!" Jellal shouted loudly before wincing as the pain in his body came rushing back.

Naruto blinked before coldly saying, "It wouldn't matter if you did. You are nothing compared to me as you aren't even worth polishing my shoes. Relish your moments on the floor, _Jellal-hime_. This will be your funeral ground."

Jellal cried out in protest before he was silenced by a hook across the face. His jaw cracked as a dent formed on the wall from the impact. Agonizing screams filled up the entire area and it continued as Naruto kicked Jellal's legs from under him, halting his screams as he fell to the ground face first. Naruto wasn't done as he stomped the man's back viciously and the bone shattering sounds emitted.

Painfully bringing his palm up, the blue haired man gathered his magical energy. "**Heavenly Body Magic: Heavenly Beams!**" He yelled as multiple golden colored beams shot out from his opened palms and went charging into his opponent's direction.

Naruto easily predicted the movements of the beams and dodged them with no real effort, much to Jellal's horror. As soon as Naruto dodged the final golden beam, he rushed forward at blinding speeds and then smashed Jellal in the face, sending him backwards to the ground.

"ACK!" Jellal shrieked in pain as blood started leaking from his mouth and he held his stomach tightly, wincing at the agony he was feeling right now.

Applying chakra to his wrist, Naruto called upon the sealed scroll that held Siegrain bound. As soon as it appeared to the surface, he unsealed the scroll and then laid it out on the ground.

"Here is your chance, _Jellal-hime_. I want to see this _full power_ of yours." Naruto said emotionlessly as he eyed the man with disgust.

Jellal didn't say a thing as the thought projection version of him Siegrain, came rushing forward and then merged together with him as a light enveloped his being. Panting heavily, Jellal clenched his fists as he was now at full power, but the damage that was already done to his body was beyond belief. The dark mage pulled his fist back and rushed forward in the direction of his opponent and tried unleashing a sequence of punches. However, Naruto dodged all of them easily and then landed a punch to Jellal's neck, which made the man go wide-eyed before screaming at the top of his lungs.

Naruto gripped the dark mage's throat tightly. "You're still weak." He said coldly before swatting him across the face like a lowly peasant.

"I… I WILL KILL YOU!" Jellal screeched furiously before coughing up blood as his breathing was becoming rather taxing for him. The damage being done was too atrocious.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the blue haired man before emotionlessly saying, "This is only getting started. You have a lot of suffering ahead of you, _Jellal-hime_."

Jellal began coughing as blood accumulated in his mouth, along with the dust that entered from his impact on the ground. He was feeling the pain rushing back to him and it was unreal. Wheezing in agony, he groggily got up before getting smashed to the ground with a punch to the face by his opponent. The dark mage skidded back against the south-east pillar of the room, to which the painting which hung above it fell onto his head and shattered upon the impact. Screeching as the glass penetrated his skull, Jellal mustered his strength to pull the glass out.

Naruto simply leaned back and watched the man in pain and did absolutely _nothing_ to help him. This fiend was going to pay. He will pay for being the cause of _his woman's_ tears. As the White Dragon Slayer looked on at the display, he turned towards the room and saw several of the paintings were shattered on the ground.

'_That's it right there._' Naruto thought to himself as he realized something else had hadn't strategized earlier in this little fight.

Not waiting for the blue haired mage to recover, the shinobi applied chakra to his footing and instantly approached his foe and gripped his neck tightly. Using the momentum, Naruto rushed forward and then jumped midair with Jellal in hand before chokeslamming him on the throne which was in the center of the room.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Jellal screeched at the top of his lungs, but his vocal chords were betraying him as his sound became fainter by the second.

The throne that was situated in the room got annihilated from the impact and the wood that was the reason for its construction crashed on the tiled floor. With the noises echoing the room instantly, Naruto felt a block of wood smashing against his leg and smirked. Kicking Jellal's face to send him thrashing against another side of the room, Naruto turned to the remaining half of the throne and completely destroyed it with a punch.

Naruto watched his opponent twitch uncontrollably before coldly saying, "A chair worthy of a maniacal fiend. I gave it a nice touch, didn't I?"

On the sidelines, Mirajane and Erza were on the verge of throwing up as the brutal display was really not what they wanted to see. Haku had seen this sort of torture in the Elemental Nations when she was travelling with her surrogate father Zabuza, but it never got easier watching it. Mikoto and Kushina were the only two that were enduring this much better as they had seen this on a larger scale. The duo turned towards Erza and Mirajane and told them that the only reason why Naruto was doing this, was because of the pain Jellal caused Erza in the past. The two female mages nodded hesitantly as they knew that from the start, but it was just something they weren't used to beholding.

On the other side, Simon was watching on with a shocked expression at the one-sidedness that was happening. It was totally beyond comprehension in his eyes as the blonde was humiliating the one that caused him and the others at the tower so much pain and torture.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Naruto approached his twitching opponent as his arms glowed a mixed color of blue and white as he eyed him viciously.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" Naruto whispered as he placed his hands on Jellal's body, to which the wounds slowly and gradually began to dissipate.

Jellal's eyes squinted as he felt himself getting healed and a look of horror emerged as he observed his opponent right next to him. Crawling backwards, he quickly approached a pillar where his back made contact with as the shattered glass on the ground pierced the skin of his left hand.

Naruto looked on at the man with an impassive expression. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked emotionlessly as his expressions never wavered before continuing, "I still have to destroy you."

With that, Jellal's eyes went wide as he groggily rose to his feet, wincing harshly at the damage done to his cranium. The pain was literally crashing his mind and there was only so much that he could do at this point. Quickly, he began gathering up his magical energy to at least try to harm his opponent.

"**Snake Bind!**" The blue haired mage whispered as red and black colored snake slithered its way around Naruto's body, tightening and restricting his movement.

Jellal seeing this, started laughing maniacally. "Hahahaahaha! You cannot escape!" He exclaimed happily as he began looking at his enemy with a menacing smile.

With that, the dark mage slowly made his way towards the blonde ninja so he could finally teach him a lesson. By extending his fist, he slammed Naruto on the chest and then mustered up the strength to land a kick to his shoulder. Following suit, he grunted loudly as he jumped up in the air before stomping the fallen figure of his opponent. However, when that happened, a layer of smoke emerged. Jellal looked on with wide-eyes as the smoke dissipated and the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Pathetic." Came a voice from behind Jellal, which got him to quickly turn around to the source of the sound before paling in fear at what he saw.

Naruto punched his opponent, causing the man to get sent flying into the pillar before him which crushed it upon impact and the mage went crashing further. Jellal coughed up blood at the vicious attack from the blonde and wheezed in pain as he looked on with shock.

"How did…you?" Jellal asked through gritted teeth as he tried getting up, but felt a bone crack in his legs and that caused him to wince sharply at the pain.

Naruto chuckled as he slowly made his way towards Jellal before coldly saying, "I really don't have to explain myself to people like you. The only thing you deserve is to be put down like the dog you are."

Jellal went wide-eyed and began screaming for the shinobi to leave him alone. However, he knew that he would have to take matters into his own hands as he gathered up his magical energy. Quickly, he began to cross his arms above his head as he started casting a spell. Following suit, shadows drew themselves towards him as a small black orb formulated, which grew in size and gained small white lights inside it.

Jellal glared blazingly at his opponent before yelling, "You harmed me for the last time. Now I will destroy everyone in this room. YOU WILL DIE FOR HUMILIATING ME!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the display and simply formulated a hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" He whispered, to which an exact replica of his appeared to the surface in a layer of smoke. With the clone understanding what it needed to do, the duo awaited what was going to happen.

On the sidelines, everyone was looking on in shock as the blue haired mage was going to perform his move. Simon was on the verge of rushing forward and taking the blast instead of Naruto, but Mikoto and Kushina stopped him as they explained that he would only be getting in the way. With that, they all awaited the inevitable.

"**Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!**" Jellal yelled as he unleashed the incredibly dense orb towards his blonde haired opponent.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" Naruto yelled as he encased himself and the others in a layer of a white aura that surrounded them in a barrier against the attack.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release!**" The clone shouted as it slammed his hands on the ground and a layer of five mystical colors formed around the group and covered them from the upcoming move.

The black colored orb connected head on with the white energy based barrier, to which wind formulated and every remaining painting shattered to the ground. The echoes of the air resonated and the mages on the sidelines braced themselves as the wind kept picking up.

As the seconds passed, Jellal's technique slowly began dissipating and then starting to deflect towards the sealing barrier which was on the ground. As soon as the contact was made, the orb began getting sealed away into the barrier, much to Jellal's beyond comprehensible shock.

Knowing that his opponent had found a way out of one of his most powerful techniques, Jellal couldn't believe it! He was getting restless and stomped on the ground in fury and didn't even realize that his opponent had cancelled out his white colored barrier. As soon as he saw Naruto approaching him with a rotating ball of blue colored energy in the palm of his right hand, he knew it was all over.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed the ball against Jellal's chest, which caved in as the clothes he wore shredded apart as blood gushed out.

With the move continuing its trajectory, Jellal _screamed_ in excruciating pain before falling _lifeless_ to the ground.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

Applying chakra to his wrist, Naruto unsealed his sword along with a spare scroll. Looking impassively down at Jellal's dead body, the blonde sliced off the head before sealing into his scroll. Seeing as the task was done, Naruto resealed both items back into his wrist.

Naruto grabbed the headless corpse and tossed it on the sidelines. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" He called out, to which flames rushed out of his mouth and then burned the dead corpse of the dark mage into nothing but ash.

Simon was simply mind boggled as he saw Naruto killing Jellal in the battle and was quite fearful of his strength right now. Naruto seemed like a pretty nice person and all, but the recent display was quite painful to see. However, it was needed as the blue haired mage would only cause further problems in the future. Sometimes killing was an option, no matter how hard it is to admit that. Nodding quickly, Simon smiled as this foolish tower business was finally over.

Mirajane, Mikoto, Kushina and Haku smiled brightly at Naruto taking care of business. The killing was totally justifiable because Jellal had enslaved people for 8 years at the tower, infiltrated the council and was going to kill Erza. They were so happy to see Erza finally going to become at peace because they knew that the redhead hadn't relayed her past to the blonde, and now she could finally do so. Their love was with them and that's all that mattered to them.

Erza watched the battle in tears as she saw the final outcome. She knew that for what Jellal did, he was going to deserve death whatever he did so she wasn't that shocked to the core. However, the blue haired mage was a childhood friend of hers and seeing him die wasn't anything _easy_. The swordswoman knew that the usage of killing was now allowed so she wouldn't question her love's judgment. She would never question his judgment. Now, Erza has the one she loves by her side and she is never going to let anything come in between that.

'_I can finally sleep easily from now on, my love, my Naruto-kun. Thank you so much. I promise that I'll tell you everything you need to know as soon as we get some time alone._' Erza thought to herself happily with moist eyes before running towards the blonde.

Naruto smiled as Erza quickly hugged him tightly by wrapping her legs around his waist. With no need for words, he claimed his woman's lips passionately and rubbed her back sensually. Erza moaned into the kiss and new tears formulated and trickled down her cheek, which Naruto noticed as he separated from the lip lock before gently wiping them away.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer kissed the redhead's forehead lovingly before saying, "I understand that you may not like the decision. However, it was needed. I could tell that Jellal had some sort of internal struggle going on inside him, but I don't know what it was about. What matters now is that everything is over with and things like this will never harm you again."

Erza chocked slightly with tears and gave a slow nod, to which Naruto smiled as he kissed her again. The swordswoman knew that her man was right, but the part of the internal struggle thing was repeating in her mind at the moment.

'_Well, whatever the case is. I can only hope he finds some sort of peace in the afterlife_.' The red haired female mage thought to herself before smiling softly.

With that, Naruto approached the kunoichi trio and Mirajane with a smile on his face. The girls grinned as they took turns kissing him gently as they were thankful he was here right now.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here." Naruto said as he turned towards the exit of the tower.

Simon was simply wide-eyed throughout this. "Damn, lucky blonde…" He muttered under his breath as he began walking downstairs towards the bottom floor.

Naruto smiled at his girls and then nodded as they now quickly made their way to the base of the tower. The journey didn't take them long as they had no reason to stay in this disgusting place any longer. As soon as the group now reached the base of the tower, they saw Millianna, Wally and Sho in the boat waiting for them to return. Simon and the girls rushed towards the boat, while Naruto stood behind as he eyed the tower with disgust. The others looked at Naruto in the utmost confusion before the girls paled as they realized what the blonde was going to do.

With a quick succession of paddling, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer began moving away from the tower as fast as they could. Erza's childhood friends were wondering what was going on, but shrugged their shoulders as they didn't want to question anything.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered as an exact replica of himself appeared in a cloud of smoke.

With that, Naruto turned to his clone who understood what to do at this point. He quickly formed a **Rasengan** in one hand before accumulating **White Dragon Slayer Magic** onto the same palm as the one that held his **Rasengan**, as the ball of blue rotating chakra accumulated a new color. The clone immediately started adding wind chakra to the newly formulated **Rasengan**. The now created white ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as an extremely loud screeching sound was heard for miles.

Everyone in the boat could feel themselves getting pushed back further as the screeching continued. The wind was getting much stronger to the point where it was hard for them to stay rooted in the wooden boat.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the tower as his technique was now complete. "**Divine Rasenshuriken!**" He roared as he sent the newly completed form of **White Dragon Slayer Magic** mixed **Rasengan** towards structure as it soared through the air, screeching away and then it connected with a loud resonating sound.

It stood no chance. The legendary technique _utterly destroyed_ the entire tower with _ease_.

Erza's childhood friends were scared out of their minds at the display and shuddered at the sheer power of that _deadly_ move. The White Dragon Slayer's angels giggled at their fellow travelers before smirking at the sight of them sweating, while Naruto ran above water and approached them. With that, the young shinobi sat down on the boat and smiled as he leaned back.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said in a relaxed tone before easing himself as his girls quickly snuggled with him. Kushina and Mikoto were hugging him from behind, Haku and Mirajane leaned into him from each side and Erza was in his lap.

The display simply nerved Sho and Simon because the blonde had so many girls by his side and could only grumble at the sight. Meanwhile, Millianna's eyes twitched as she watched this impassively.

However, they began paddling along the ocean, never wanting to return here ever again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**This was the lengthiest one that I have made so far and it was supposed to be this detailed. I was out of town for 3 days, but I finished writing 32,700 words in 2 days for you all to read and enjoy! This is how much I care for you guys and after posting this, I will sleep like never before. I didn't get a chance to look at the previous reviews because I was out of town, but I will be replying to them as soon as I wake up from my rest.**

_**Originally, I wanted to create this chapter in two parts but I figured… what the hell and give you all a gift! **_**This is for you all being so awesome with your reviews and everything!**

'_**OHHHH JELLAL GOT KILLED! WHAT WHY!?**_**' -:- **_**Whatever Style: Eye Roll Jutsu!**_** -:- I don't want to hear about if Jellal getting killed off was wrong, nor will I listen to any explanation of Ultear manipulating the man in the early years. We are simply not on the same page. **_**Why?**_** Say Kurama had caused Naruto to give into the hatred in the canon during his ill treatment, thus causing him to kill off a majority of the villagers and make others as slaves. Years later, the blonde regains control and says that he was manipulated. **

_**In your mind, what will be the reaction of the villagers and what will the council say? **_

**Well, if the villagers don't kill him, the council would have ordered an execution. Therefore, do not bother ranting about it because I simply will not reply. I have nothing against the blue haired mage, but he holds NO value in my story **_**whatsoever**_**. However… I didn't say that the others won't find out that Jellal was manipulated and how that will happen will be discussed much later.**

**The council will become much at ease at the attempts of Naruto saving everyone and Ultear… well you'll just have to see, won't you?**

**Oh, and those that have been asking me about Kushina's lemon scene, fear not ningens. You'll be seeing it _really_ soon.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix.**


	24. The Clan Compound

**I proudly present to you all with the 24****th**** chapter of the story. **_**Did you guys cut the cake yet!? Why?**_** The story crossed the 300,000 words boundary! I humbly thank everyone for their amazing support and for being there for me throughout this awesome experience. **_**Oh, and read the Author's Notes as well.**_** Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

A week has passed since the experience that the group had at the Tower of Heaven. Naruto and his girls made it back to Magnolia Town exactly 4 days ago, after spending the first 3 days at the Akane Resort to relaxed themselves. The girls stated that since they were so terribly excused from their relaxation, they wanted nothing more than to enjoy themselves and that's exactly what they did.

In the first day at the resort, Erza had got comforted by Naruto as she simply clung onto him throughout. Seeing as the White Dragon Slayer knew how much his redhead needed him at that moment, he wasn't ever going to deny her. The other girls were more than happy to let the two have their alone time as Erza began telling Naruto everything about her past, to which the blonde ninja listened really carefully. With this going on, the **Requip** user was finally moving on at long last and she was truly beyond happy at this point, which caused her love to smile brightly at her. That day simply changed her life for the better.

The two following days at the resort, the girls enjoyed their company with Naruto as each of them got a private date with their loving man. They had a wonderful time at the beach as Naruto would massage each of them, which would lead to them gathering some rather naughty thoughts as he continued working his magic on them. Naruto even played at the casino with his girls and hung out with each of them during that time, much to their joy.

Naruto and the girls also connected with Wally, Sho, Simon and Millianna as they began conversing with them about anything that came to mind. Millianna even tried making a move on Naruto, but quickly stepped back when she felt the other girls glaring at her heatedly. Simon really enjoyed Naruto's company as he thought of the man like a little brother. Erza had tried to convince her childhood friends to come along with her to Fairy Tail, but they had other ideas in mind at the time.

"_We're still ashamed of what we did, Erza. We will be travelling around Earthland to finally find us some peace, but we will consider the offer to Fairy Tail wholeheartedly. We will always be your friends and we'll never forget you. We're sure that all of us will cross paths with each other someday."_

With that, the former slaves of the tower walked away from the others with tears in their eyes. Erza cried as she watched her childhood friends go, but she was quickly comforted by her loving Naruto. As the redhead calmed down, she smiled at the knowledge that she would meet her friends again someday. She couldn't wait for that day to happen.

After those 3 days at the resort passed, the group spent the past 4 days at the household in Magnolia Town. In this time, Makarov came to the home and informed Naruto that there was a council meeting that was needed to get adjusted, to which he quickly went off. After Naruto explained every detail of what happened at the council meeting at Era Town, Makarov fumed in unmarked rage but sighed in relief as the blonde ninja had saved everyone once again. With that, the council meeting was set up and the Master and the White Dragon Slayer quickly rushed towards the designated area.

After returning back to the household, Naruto smirked at his angels, who were really eager to know what happened at the council meeting. Chuckling in amusement, he began to tell them the story.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Belno, Leiji, Yuri, Org, Michello, Yajima and the chairman of the council Crawford, were currently waiting for two guests to arrive for a meeting. The two guests they were expecting were Master Makarov and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

After hearing what the blonde shinobi told them a short while back, the council members were quite fearful of the man. They had immediately strengthened the council chambers security and the borders as well. After the betrayal of Siegrain or Jellal as his true name was, along with the fact that Ultear was a traitor, they were in a rough patch.

With that knowledge drilled into their minds, the council members knew better than to hire them without taking proper notice of them first. Usually they would be brash and aggressive towards anyone who would have even dared telling them to straighten up.

However, they were scared senseless of Naruto and messing with him was a death wish.

Leiji squirmed in his seat before saying, "I don't know about you but I'm going to think carefully before I say anything to Naruto-san."

A nod of approval was shared amongst the fellow peers of the council as it was the best course of action. With that, they prepared themselves as they heard a knock on the door. Giving the invitation for the newcomers to enter, the council members stiffened at the sight of Naruto and saw Makarov right by the young ninja's side.

Naruto walked towards the people with a smirk and crouched down before shouting, "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Release!**"

The council members paled at what they were now witnessing. As the smoke cleared, there laid a head of a human body and the sight was gruesome. Naruto's smirk remained intact as he grabbed the head with his right hand and then looked at the council with an emotionless expression.

"This is what happens to _traitors_." Naruto said coldly and kept his tone before continuing, "I understand that all of you realize what the problem was. Remember what I told you the last time because I will take matters into my own hands if you do not straighten yourselves up. _Do you understand me?_"

A chill ran down the council members' spines as they paled at the sight of the young ninja. Sweat ran down their faces as they gulped nervously and gave the man a nod, showing that they understood.

Belno squirmed in her seat before whispering, "It's just like Fairy Tail to say such a thing."

Naruto heard those words clearly and quickly resealed Jellal's head in the scroll, which was resealed into his wrist. With that happening, he narrowed his eyes as he walked forward and the council members stiffened quickly at the sudden turn of events. Naruto didn't bat an eyelash as he approached them and smashed the table where Belno was seated near, shattering it from the force.

"Did you say something, _councilwoman?_" Naruto asked emotionlessly as his hardened expression never wavered from his face.

Belno _whimpered_ in fear and quickly shook her head in the negative, while her fellow peers were sweating profusely. They all let out a sigh of relief as the blonde ninja looked on impassively before walking back towards Makarov, who was snickering at the interaction.

The White Dragon Slayer simply glared at the people before harshly explaining, "_You_ people are the ones that allowed official S-class mages to kill Dark Guild members. Therefore, you have no right in judging anyone for their decisions. I saved you all from launching that **Etherion** attack and if I hadn't, none of you would be here. Do not test my patience again as I will not take those words kindly."

Sweat was openly dripping from the council members as they heard the man speak. Belno's peers glared at her for opening her damn mouth, to which she shrunk under their gaze and nodded. They looked at the blonde shinobi with a fearful expression and nodded as they understood everything.

Leiji was sighing in relief at the sight. '_I told them to think carefully before they speak, but nooo…_' He thought to himself as he leaned back in his seat.

"…Naruto-san?" Crawford asked slowly as he finally regained his composure.

Naruto in turn, raised an eyebrow at the chairman of the council. "Yes, what is it?" He questioned in return as he didn't like where this was going already.

Crawford gulped nervously before saying, "Well… it's just that with the removal of Jose Porla from the Ten Wizard Saints and seeing as Siegrain or Jellal betrayed us, we would like it if you would become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. You've definitely earned the right to the title."

The council members looked at the chairman with a smile and nodded as they thought it was the best course of actions. Naruto was definitely powerful enough to get a hold of that title as it was a great honor. Makarov was grinning ear to ear because now, another one of Fairy Tail would be able to earn the Wizard Saints title. They all turned to see Naruto who currently had a blank expression on his face.

"Are you only offering this title to get a better hold of me?" Naruto asked coldly as he focused fixed eye contact on the man, showing that he wasn't amused right now.

Everyone paled and then shook their heads in the negative. Wow, they weren't able to form words at this point and looking at Makarov, they groaned as they saw the old man smirking widely.

Crawford sputtered slightly and shook his head. "N-no! We don't mean that." He said hastily and then took a deep sigh before continuing, "It's just that you are deserving of the rank because you would be considered as a perfect candidate for the position. You are also the clan leader of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, which only holds more power if you become one of the Wizard Saints."

With that, the chairman leaned back in his seat and sighed once more as he didn't want to anger the blonde man. His fellow peers were nodding dumbly as they were now observing what the White Dragon Slayer would have to say in response to this situation.

Naruto sighed at this new predicament. '_It would be rather fruitful to have such a high valued position. I already have the title of clan leader so having another one surfacing will only do more good to my building reputation. The title does sound intriguing, I can't lie about that either._' He thought to himself as he began brainstorming of how this new rank could affect him in the future.

With this mind, Naruto looked at the council impassively. "I'll think about it, but trust me when I say that I do not like people trying to keep me confined. Remember my words _councilmen_, as I am not anyone's lapdog and I _will not_ be held down." He answered in an emotionless tone and keeping fixed eye contact, showing that he wasn't kidding.

The council members sweated profusely upon hearing this and quickly shook their heads. Wow, the blonde wasn't giving them the light of day at the moment. They were treading cautiously, but they knew better than to enrage the man in front of them as it would turn to be absolutely foolish.

Yajima slowly regained his composure before shakily saying, "W-we… we understand Naruto-san. You are dismissed and thank you once again."

With that, Naruto gave a nod of approval before bowing slightly and left the council chambers with Makarov at his side. The members of the council sighed in relief at the sight of the duo leaving as they were now scared stiff of Naruto and knew better than to enrage him.

Outside the council chambers, Makarov smirked at the fearful council members as he was leaving the area. Due to his subordinate's actions, Fairy Tail just grew that much stronger and more important in the eyes of the council. _Life was pretty good right now for the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild_.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Upon hearing this from their loving man, the girls had themselves a heartfelt laugh and gave him a quick nod. Erza was relatively fine at the mention of Jellal at the recollection of the council scene because she had time to get over her childhood _friend's_ death. It didn't matter anymore because that part of her life was long over and so it simply didn't matter.

The girls were surprised as Naruto was offered the title of Wizard Saint, but knew their man would need time thinking about whether or not he wanted the rank. It wasn't like it was going to change anything for them. They loved him to no ends.

With that, they skipped along the path towards the construction site of the clan compound with their loving man by their side. Upon observing the progress of the work, everyone went wide-eyed.

The outside walls were already built and the clones were almost complete in their task of constructing the inside boundaries. The interior designer had noted down everything that was needed to be jotted down on his clipboard and left the place with a smile on his face. The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound was going to have a total of 20 bedrooms inside, which was considered to be quite a lot. However, it was going to be for a big family and so no one really had any complaints in living in such a spacious area.

Just the thought of having children with their amazing Naru-kun made the girls blush heavily as they knew the man would truly be a great father. With their blushes intact, they informed the interior designer of what colors they wanted for their rooms and their handsome blonde did the same.

Jiraiya was relatively silent at the time as he didn't want to give any placements on the colors. He thought it wasn't his place to be living in the compound as it belonged to his former apprentice. However, with a soft expression, he heard what the young man had to say to him about this.

"_Jiraiya-sensei, you're gravely mistaken if you think… for even a second that you aren't apart of this family. You've always been there for me and helped me in my past life, along with this one and I couldn't ask for a better godfather than you. Trust me when I say you belong here and I am currently speaking as your former apprentice, your friend and your godson. Now, go and tell the interior designer what color you want your room to be, you perverted old coot."_

At those words, tears leaked the toad sage's eyes as he quickly hugged the blonde. There were no words that Jiraiya had to explain how much he cared for his former apprentice as he was so lucky to have met him. It truly was welcoming to know Naruto cared for him so deeply that he said that to him.

Meanwhile, the girls watched on with bright smiles as their love for Naruto simply kept climbing to unchartered territories. The kunoichi trio knew just how much the blonde cared for the toad sage so they were really moved at the interaction. Erza and Mirajane were falling madly in love with Naruto and knew that their love for him would keep rising by the day. However, they knew they had to proceed slowly before giving into their heart's desire because it never helps if you rush into things.

_It is now the 8__th__ day after the experience with the Tower of Heaven._

As the morning sunlight illuminated the rooms of the household, everyone woke up with a smile on their face. Picking out their clothes, each of them proceeded with taking a shower and then walking downstairs to eat some breakfast. Naruto smiled at his kunoichi trio and kissed them passionately, which they happily returned to start up an amazing morning.

With that, the group walked over to the dining table where Jiraiya was currently fixing up some breakfast for everyone. After indulging in that wonderful meal, they all relaxed themselves at the lounge where they would watch some television.

"I'm going to be leaving towards Shiho-kun; we need to add another addition to the spy network that we had planned. I'll be back in a day or two." Jiraiya said as he got up from his seat and waved at everyone before walking towards the exit of the household.

Naruto and the girls smiled at the toad sage as the spy network was coming along nicely. It was a great thing to have considering the massive amount of information gathering it brings forth, along with the fact that it benefits the Guild. The happiest of them all was Master Makarov, as the old man knew how beneficial this spy network truly was for Fairy Tail.

A few moments later, Erza and Mirajane arrived inside and smiled brightly at their sister-figures and loving man. Naruto smiled at them in return before giving each of them a passionate kiss, which they simply melted into and moaned in content. With that, the group began conversing with each other for a while about various things that they wanted to talk about.

Naruto looked at his gorgeous women with a smile before explaining, "Let's all go towards the Guild. We'll spend the day interacting with everyone and then check up on the progress of the clan compound. Remember that we have to keep this a secret so don't tell anyone about it. We'll go after most of the people leave towards their own homes."

Nodding in content at the explanation, the girls smiled as they got up from their seats. With that, they proceeded with heading out the household and then onto the streets of Magnolia Town. Treading along the streets, the White Dragon Slayer's girls glared blazingly at the females looking at their man with lust. Naruto grinned at how over possessive his angels truly were of him and that made him really happy, knowing how much they truly cared for him.

"You picked a real man, Mira-nee!" Elfman boasted proudly as he observed his older sister on the streets with the blonde.

Mirajane blushed furiously at her brother's words before sighing deeply. '_Almost everyone knows about how close I am with Naruto-kun now, even when I tried my best to hide it from them_.' She thought to herself as she waved at Elfman and continued walking along the streets towards the Guild.

Naruto smirked upon seeing his silverette woman like that and knew what she was feeling right now. Looking towards Erza, the young man knew the redhead was feeling the exact same way. He could tell just how much they loved him and it was only a matter of time until he reciprocated that love.

Everyone had decided to tell their fellow peers about the clan status after the compound was built, but it was a losing battle. Since the people at the Guild could clearly see just how much the girls loved Naruto, it truly didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on there. However, they were going to stick to their plans and wait until the time was finally right.

With another few minutes into their walk, the group approached the Guild of Fairy Tail and smiled as they entered inside. They saw many people at the Guild at the moment and the crowd was getting rather loudly. However, things will never change as a certain someone made his presence known.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared as he came rushing from among the crowd and pointing a finger at Naruto, emphasizing his point.

Naruto simply smirked before shaking his head in amusement, while his girls giggled angelically at the interaction. The Guild members always were a lively bunch and Natsu was the liveliest of them all.

Lisanna sighed as she bonked Natsu's head before shouting, "Don't bother, Natsu!"

With that, Natsu cried out in frustration and everyone chuckled at the pink haired mage. Happy floated around with a smile on his face as he placed some fish on the table and began eating it, to which Natsu growled and joined in on the action.

"Yo Naruto-san, what's been happening?" Laxus asked in amusement as he approached his fellow blonde with a smirk.

At the Guild, Laxus was seen more often. Everyone had forgiven him and the man had even become closer to Makarov ever since the Fantasia parade, much to the Master's joy. His group the Thunder God Tribe had been opening up to the Guild members as well, which was really good to know.

Naruto smiled at the man before replying, "Nothing much I suppose. I'm just relaxing around."

Laxus grinned in return and gave a nod. With that, Naruto began conversing with his fellow Guild mate while his girls moved on towards Lisanna and the other females at the Guild. The conversation was going relatively well as Laxus was having a rather fun time talking to Naruto, who he was considering as a really close friend now. There was no shred of arrogance left in the grandson of Makarov and he was finally truly happy to be a part of the family of Fairy Tail.

Gildarts walked into the Guild and smiled at the sight of Naruto and Laxus. With that, he stepped towards them and waved at the others in the Guild with his smile intact.

"Oye otouto!" The Ace exclaimed as he approached Naruto and patted him on the back.

After the mission Gildarts partook with Naruto and Jiraiya for the investigation of the Dark Guilds, he had become closer to the duo. The orange haired mage had been shedding out of his lone wolf phase ever since he met the White Dragon Slayer. After the loss of Cornelia, he was considered a loner, but hanging out with Naruto and Jiraiya started to change his outlook. A few days back, Gildarts bit the bullet and referred the blonde as his surrogate little brother, which Naruto approved of greatly.

Naruto grinned at his surrogate older brother before happily answering, "Yo nii-san!"

With a smile, Gildarts began a conversation with the young ninja. Laxus added his two cents in as the trio now were discussing further matters which needed discussions. As the talks persisted, the grandson of Makarov became wide-eyed as he learned something totally out of the ordinary.

"You mean to tell me..." Laxus said in a shocked tone before continuing, "That the two of you have been hunting down Dark Guilds?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before nodding, to which Laxus whined loudly in protest as the man began mumbling how it wasn't fair that those they got good missions. The White Dragon Slayer turned towards Gildarts and the duo blinked before roaring in laughter, causing Laxus to huff as he glared at them for it.

Slowly halting his amusement, Naruto nodded at the grandson of Makarov. "I'll ask Jiraiya-sensei to include you in the spy network missions. Maybe you can formulate the Thunder God Tribe into the ranks of the spy network and make it a permanent post of sorts." He explained warmly before turning towards Gildarts and smiling as the man was nodding in approval.

Laxus immediately grinned and thanked his fellow blonde, who happily waved him off as it was no worries. With that, the trio continued with their conversation with Laxus, who was currently cracking his knuckles at the thought of obliterating some Dark Guilds.

In the distance, Naruto's girls watched the interaction with a bright smile on their face. They were so happy seeing their loving man being so welcome at the Guild and the members being so respectful towards him. Of course, they were in love with Naruto so anything that was advantageous in his favor was something that made them smile. With that in mind, they turned towards their fellow female mages and began talking to them as the time passed.

As Naruto and his gorgeous women continued hanging out with their fellow Guild mates, the day went by rather quickly. The group knew that missions were a necessity, but they wanted to relax as it was a comforting thing. Hours passed into their conversations and the Guild members were starting to retire for the day, to which Naruto gave his girls the mental order for their own departure. Nodding, the group walked outside the Guild and made their way towards the clan compound. It was rather hard hiding this secret from everyone because the two structures were so close to each other, but they were giving it their all.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound was coming along nicely now as the White Dragon Slayer's clones had been at work all night. Seeing as the constructor was now being paid overtime, he also gave it everything he had to make the construction even better. The inside walls of the compounds were finally completed, along with the painting.

"Wow…" The group breathed out in amazement as they looked over at everything in great detail.

A beautiful and elegant pure white color was chosen for the paint of the inside walls of the compound. To add the overall beauty of the place, absolutely amazing engravings were applied to the walls as they were designed with various special graphical designs. The engravings were imported from Gargeon Town and the paint was brought in from an expensive shop in Magnolia Town.

Where the dining table was needed to be placed, there was a chandelier right above it, which was a rich golden color and had a royal look to it. The lounge was covered with a beautiful velvet carpet and it just needed sofas and other furniture to be completed. Along with that, the kitchen was finally ready because the clones had just completed placing everything in order. All that was needed in there were dishes, utensils and cooking instruments.

A light black tinted glass door separated the large backyard training ground from the compound, which was accessed by the use of sliding the door to the left. The glass was protected with a high powered Fuinjutsu barrier so that it wouldn't shatter as such. The entire compound was covered by tall walls surrounding it by all four sides and Fuinjutsu was used to protect those walls. Naruto and Kushina made sure that there would be no one entering their new home without them knowing.

The stairway leading upstairs was elegantly designed and it had a truly rich look to it. The rails were wooden and had gold plating along the sides, while each end point of the stairway had an expensive gem drilled into it. The upper floor had the bedrooms, which were absolutely massive in size. All that was left were the beds to be placed inside, along with any other furniture that may be required. The best part was that each bedroom had its own private bathroom. The downstairs had a basement, which was a library that the group had decided would be used for studying purposes.

"This is going to be a wonderful home for us." Naruto said warmly as he looked at his new home with a proud look on his face.

Nodding with a megawatt smile on their face, the girls looked at the compound warmly. They were really glad to have seen such an amazing progress as everyone was looking forward to living in their new home. All that they needed was to set everything just right and that would work out great for them.

Naruto turned towards the constructor before saying, "Bring in the furniture as soon as possible."

It took a second for the man to nod in response as he turned towards the clones and ordered them to get everything ready. Naruto had given the approval for purchases to be made the stores for the furniture, and the store owners had graciously offered to deliver their goods for free.

"Naruto-san, the compound should be completed by tomorrow evening." The constructor said and smirked as the entire group looked shocked before continuing, "The electrical work has been completed, as well as any other internal wiring. By the end of tonight, the connections to the water work should be dealt with which will conclude everything. If the furniture arrives here by tonight, I'll help set everything inside and if not, we'll finish with it tomorrow morning."

With that, Naruto grinned in approval while the girls were squealing with excitement. The group were really happy as they would be living at the compound so soon. They also had to tell their other Guild mates about the compound, but that was a good thing in the long run.

Naruto smiled at the man and nodded. "That's great to know. We'll be taking off now." He said kindly before waving at him and then walking away from the compound with a smile.

As the group progressed further, Erza and Mirajane reached the dormitory. Each of them quickly took turns kissing their loving Naruto passionately before waving as they walked inside the structure. The two mages were really happy that they were going to live in the compound from now on.

Naruto smiled at the retreating figures and looked over at the three kunoichi before kissing them as well. With that, the quartet made their way towards the household, the place they were currently saying in. As soon as they approached their destination, all of them ate a light dinner before observing that it was getting time to get some rest.

"Goodnight, my angelic trio." Naruto said to his ladies before kissing them and then walking upstairs.

Kushina saw her window of opportunity and rushed after him before stopping dead in her tracks as she heard her fellow kunoichi giggling.

Mikoto winked at her best friend before slyly saying, "Go get him, Kushina-chan."

At this, Kushina sputtered indignantly, further causing the female Uchiha to giggle. Haku grinned at the interaction and gave a wink of her own, further making her sister-figure blush at their teasing. Kushina huffed angrily as she regained her composure and crossed her arms with a glare aimed at her sister-figures. Shaking her head in annoyance, she rushed upstairs and left behind a laughing blackette duo in the background.

"It's about damn time." Haku said in amusement before chuckling, which her fellow kunoichi joined in on.

Nodding their heads with a smile, the two girls walked upstairs to go to their own respective rooms to get a good night's rest.

Meanwhile, Kushina made her way towards Naruto's room before opening the door. As she activated a silencing barrier on the walls of the room, she closed the door behind her.

Kushina swiftly turned and saw that no was inside the room, causing her to frown deeply. "Where are you, Naruto-kun?" She whispered with longing in her voice before a moan escaped her when she felt a hot breath on the right side of her neck.

"I'm right here, Kushi-chan. I was hoping you'd show up." Naruto whispered huskily as he slowly brought his tongue forward and licked his woman's neck.

Kushina blushed heavily, but couldn't help when she shivered with excitement at what was happening to her. She quickly turned around and saw her handsome blonde smiling fondly at her, causing her to look at him with a smile of her own. Kushina's blush came full force as her man picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his bed, while she felt rather faint of being carried so delicately.

"What's with the long face, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked the female Uzumaki as he gently set her down on the bed.

The redhead looked away with a blush, but looked directly into the blonde's cerulean blue eyes when he cupped her chin in a loving manner. Kushina murmured something that Naruto couldn't hear, making him chuckle as he slowly pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I… think I'm ready." Kushina mumbled cutely as she fidgeted on the bed, blushing the whole while. Her blush deepened upon the sight of Naruto raising an eyebrow at her.

Kushina quickly shook her head before truthfully answering, "No... I _know_ I'm ready. I want to be with you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he saw the red haired kunoichi getting up from the bed and looking at him shyly. He quickly got up as well and approached her with his smile intact. With that, he started running a few fingers through the redhead's hair and pulling her into his chest for a warm embrace. He leaned down and kissed the top of Kushina's head, while the woman sniffled and clung onto her man tightly.

"I know this would be considered to be rather strange, but both of us agreed to it and we're willing to accept it. Do you really want to go through with this Kushi-chan?" He said softly as he started rubbing the female Uzumaki's back before continuing, "Don't do this solely for me because I value _only_ your decision and yours_ alone_. This is the one thing that matters to me the most."

With his soft touches persisting, Naruto smiled as he felt Kushina clinging onto him tighter and rubbing him on the back as well. He slowly pulled away from the embrace and looked intently at his gorgeous woman, who smiled softly at the contact and held real emotional expressions at the moment.

The redhead's expressions never wavered as she looked at the man. "I know what you mean, Naruto-kun. I can't express how loved I feel when you value me so highly and… we both agreed because we both felt the same way about each other. It was strange at first for me, believe me. However, that was a long time ago and we've progressed so much as the time passed. In that wonderful time I got a chance to grow closer to you, my feelings for you only grew stronger with each passing day. It was when you relayed the information about the clan status that I realized that I _love_ you, Naruto-kun." She said affectionately before quickly engaging Naruto in a quick lip lock and then moaned in content into the kiss.

Kushina pulled away and formed tears before concluding, "I love you with all my heart and _nothing_ will ever change that."

Naruto looked at the woman with soft eyes and then placed his forehead against hers before wiping away her tears. He smiled as he looked deep in her eyes, making her blush heavily at the intensity he was giving her. With just that smile, the redhead knew that Naruto felt the same way and she couldn't be happier at this point.

The young man formed a gentle expression on his face before softly saying, "I have been waiting for this moment for long time, Kushi-chan. You're incredible and have been so patient throughout this whole ordeal. I know that I'm deeply in love with you. My heart wasn't lying to me when I expressed my feelings to you back then, and it sure as hell isn't lying to me now. I love you too, Kushi-chan. _I truly do_."

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON SCENE!

* * *

Tears escaped Kushina as she yearned for Naruto's touch and her eyes showed it clearly. The blonde noticed and looked at his woman lovingly. They stared into each other's eyes before both of them leaned into a warm embrace. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto and planted soft kisses on his shirt, while the blonde began kissing his woman's neck. Naruto then slowly started moving his hands towards the sides of Kushina's clothes and gently rubbed them up and down. The female Uzumaki simply moaned softly as she felt so entranced whenever the young man kissed her or touched her.

_However, this was something totally different._

Naruto quickly held his woman's hand. "Let me make it up to you, Kushi-chan." He said softly as he slowly led the female Uzumaki to his bed, who blushed as she now laid on the soft bed sheets.

The two of them looked at each other affectionately before leaning in once more. The redhead moved her lips towards her man's and then started kissing him passionately, to which the man in question deepened the action immediately. Kushina could feel Naruto's hot lips over hers and could feel his tongue hitting her teeth demanding entrance. She wasn't one to refuse so the answer was quite simple. The redhead opened her mouth and her partner's tongue began dancing around with hers, to which she simply moaned adorably and relished in the sensation.

"More Naru-kun, more." Kushina whispered as she started to feel her blonde's hands all over her body.

Naruto smiled as his hands now gently squeezed the female Uzumaki's breasts from above her shirt, causing the redhead to moan in approval as she felt her body getting hot. Kushina formed a dream like expression at her man's touches as he carried her off to ecstasy. A few moments into feeling her mounds get massaged, Kushina formed a small grin on her face. She removed Naruto's hands off her before slowly beginning to take off her shirt, while simultaneously posing cutely for the blonde.

Naruto whistled at the display before seductively growling, "Quite sexy movements you have there, Kushi-chan."

Kushina shivered at the tone and then blushed as her shirt was fully removed from the game, leaving her mounds covered by her silky red colored bra. Naruto really became entranced by the gorgeous redhead before leaning into her and planting kisses on her neck. Kushina moaned at the amazing sensation and quickly granted her blonde more room so he could be more affectionate towards her.

Naruto smiled as he began kissing the redhead under her jaw, leading down to her neck. Meanwhile, Kushina was biting back her moans from the feel of her lover's lips on her neck. Slowly, the blonde brought his mouth to the female Uzumaki's lips and began kissing her with desire. Kushina whimpered into the kiss and then started to relieve her lover of his shirt. As her eyes made contact with the toned chest of the blonde, Kushina blushed when her hands subconsciously roamed all over the man's body.

"Sexy body, Naru-kun." Kushina purred into Naruto's ear, while her blush remained intact.

The young man grinned before his hands slowly began unhooking Kushina's bra. The redhead quickly covered herself up as she realized she was fully exposed, to which her face flushed further. It was a simple case of embarrassment, but also worriedness. _What if Naruto didn't appreciate her body?_

However, those thoughts diminished when Kushina saw the smile on Naruto's face. The blonde knew exactly what was wrong and cupped the redhead's cheek lovingly before kissing her forehead. There were no words that were needed to be said, because Naruto's facial expressions showed the female Uzumaki that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. _He loves her and it'll stay that way forever._

Kushina nodded slowly as her hands dropped, fully revealing her amazing assets to the one she loves with all her heart. Naruto smiled at his love, who was now comfortable with the progression into intimacy. He slowly brought his hands towards Kushina's breasts and gave them a soft squeeze, to which the redhead moaned angelically in return. The blonde then kneaded her breasts in a perfect circle, while still keeping a firm touch on them.

Kushina closed her eyes as this went on. "Oooh, that feels so wonderful Naruto-kun." She whispered delicately before moaning as she felt her lover caressing her sensitive mounds.

Naruto grinned in return and then began licking and kissing Kushina's breasts alternatively, causing the woman's eyes to widen as she arched her back. The female Uzumaki started moaning in approval as her lover continued sucking on her mounds. Her sounds only grew louder when Naruto began swirling his tongue around her left breast, while squeezing and massaging her right one with his other hand. Naruto lightly sucked on Kushina's nipples and then tweaked them, causing the female Uzumaki to get rather hot from the sensuality. Naruto could feel his lover getting wet from his actions seeing as the redhead was currently sitting on his lap, so this only made his desire for her skyrocket by the second.

"Let's switch our positioning, Kushi-chan." Naruto said to his lover, who quickly nodded as she was now spun around.

The blonde was now on top of his gorgeous woman and smiled at her. Kushina looked at her lover and smiled affectionately in return, knowing that she had indeed made the best decision of her life. Naruto kept his smile on his face as he started moving down to Kushina's stomach before planting a few kisses, while his hands rubbed her soft thighs. The redhead blushed slightly at the contact, but immensely enjoyed everything the handsome young man was doing to her.

"Please don't stop, Naruto-kun. I love what you're doing with your hands… don't stop." Kushina pleaded with her eyes closed before moaning in approval as Naruto was still making her feel good.

Naruto kept on rubbing Kushina's legs as he continued to kiss her with a passion, knowing that his woman's heat spread throughout her entire body. The young man slowly removed himself from the lip lock and then came between Kushina's legs. The female Uzumaki covered her eyes as a raging pink hue rose to her cheeks, while Naruto became entranced at the sight of his lover's wet red colored panties. The young man smirked as he saw the embarrassed Kushina and didn't spare a second before using his teeth to slowly pull down the underclothing.

Kushina opened her eyes and shivered in pleasure at the sight of her lover's actions. '_Oh Kami that was so damn hot. Curse that Mikoto-chan for getting Naruto-kun before I did, but…_' She thought to herself as her blush rushed forward again as she eyed her man with the utmost desire.

Naruto turned his gaze back to Kushina's wet folds and observed them twitch in front of him. He leaned in and gave his lover's lower lips a soft lick, to which Kushina gritted her teeth as she held in the urge not to moan loudly. Naruto then used his tongue to lick Kushina's folds deeply, which only made it wetter for him and further enticed him. The redhead's pleasure immediately amplified and so she gripped the bed sheets tightly before squeezing her eyes shut.

As Naruto's tongue kept swirling around inside her, Kushina couldn't take it anymore and began screaming loudly as the pressure within her kept building. The blonde proceeded with experimenting as he brought two fingers towards his lover's folds before pumping them in and out of her entrance. The female Uzumaki gasped as she arched her back, while her mind became flooded with this latest sensation. Naruto quickly sucked on his lover's clit, while thrusting his fingers in and out of her womanhood.

"M-more Naruto-kun, please keep doing that dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed before moaning as the young man repetitively pushed his fingers deep within her.

Kushina was now going crazy as she was experiencing a whole different kind of pleasure. After a few minutes of hearing his angel moaning, Naruto removed his fingers from inside her. Kushina panted slightly before gasping as she was immediately grabbed by her lover, who brought her above his mouth and held her there. The redhead instantly understood what her handsome man wanted to do, but she could do nothing to hide the enormous blush that formed on her face. Kushina quickly huffed as she lowered herself onto her lover's face and braced herself.

Naruto formed a small smirk on his face before he immediately began licking on Kushina's folds as deep as he possibly could, while the redhead went wide-eyed and screamed out in pleasure. Naruto brought his arms around his lover's waist and gripped them, while he continuously delved his tongue into her womanhood like his very life depended on it. The female Uzumaki moaned loudly and the pleasure was becoming too intense for her to handle. Kushina was being carried off into a trance like state as a raging pressure began formulating in her stomach.

"I… I'm almost there, Naruto-kun! Mor- AHH!" Kushina screamed out in total ecstasy as she wiggled her beautiful curves on her lover's face.

Naruto pushed his tongue deep before removing his arms from the redhead's waist and then placing her back on the bed. The young man took a deep breath before hungrily beginning to suck on his lover's clit, who at the moment was in a daze. Kushina snapped back to reality and moaned loudly as her body started twitching at this amazing sensation.

The blonde further stimulated the redhead by moving his hands towards her breasts and giving them a tight squeeze before fondling them. Kushina arched her back as her lover was giving her too much pleasure. She simply couldn't hold it in any longer! Naruto noticed this and quickly picked up his movement before pinching the redhead's nipples, causing the woman's eyes to bulge slightly as her walls clamped down and she was carried off into ecstasy.

"N-Naruto-kun… I'm… I'm cumming!" Kushina yelled as she climaxed wildly into the blonde's mouth, while her body twitched furiously.

The redhead now had a dazed expression on her face as the orgasm her lover gave her was intense, but panted heavily to regain her composure. Meanwhile, her lover greedily licked up all of her juices and began licking his lips in appreciation.

Naruto looked at Kushina with a grin on his face before huskily saying, "You taste so good, Kushi-chan."

The female Uzumaki blushed furiously at her man's words and looked at him shyly. Regaining her composure, Kushina started admiring Naruto's toned body and then began planting soft kisses on his neck and chest, while her arms rubbed on his wonderful muscles. Naruto looked on with a loving smile as his woman kept up her amazing touches on his body. Kushina smiled brightly at her partner, knowing that he did appreciate what she was doing.

The redhead then slowly traced her delicate fingers on Naruto's abs. '_Oohhh, how I love this body!_' She thought to herself with a blush as she started rubbing her man's rock hard and amazing abs.

This was before her eyes made contact with a big bulge in the man's pants. Subconsciously, the female Uzumaki's hands touched the bulge and then blushed furiously. However, she was extremely proud of herself upon realizing that she had excited her lover to such a degree for this to happen. With that happiness sinking in, Kushina slowly began taking Naruto's pants off, leaving him only in his boxers.

Her blush rushed back at the sight of the bulge from the undergarment, to which Naruto smiled at his partner before kissing her forehead and removing his boxers from play. Kushina went wide-eyed at the size of her love's hardness, which was now set free from its restraints. As a result of the action, her legs trembled in excitement and her violet eyes stared down rather intensely.

Naruto looked at his red haired angel with the utmost desire before sultrily growling, "Wow just look at my adorable Kushi-chan go, trying to entice me with her intensity."

The female Uzumaki blushed beet red at her man's tone. However, her eyes held pure longing for her lover, which led to her bringing her mouth onto his member. With that, she began licking off the precum that came leaking out of his hardness. Naruto grunted at the sudden actions of his gorgeous woman before grunting again as she started gently stroking him with her amazingly soft hands.

"Just like that, my _Whirlpool Queen_." Naruto whispered lovingly as he began stroking his lover's luscious hair with a gentle touch.

Kushina quickly looked up from her position and began to form moist eyes upon hearing her new affectionate name. With a new passion rushing within her, she continued playing with her new favorite toy softly while keeping up with her delicate licks. Kushina then slowly started opening her mouth before taking the length inside her and got a few inches in as she bobbed her head up and down. Naruto allowed the redhead to go at her own pace as he didn't want anything to be uncomfortable for her.

Kushina immediately realized this and began smiling lovingly. "I'm going to really make you feel good now, Naru-kun." She said with a warm smile as she looked at her lover, who smiled in return before kissing her on the forehead so she could continue.

Naruto then raised an eyebrow at his lover, who suddenly shot him with a mischievous wink. Before he could question the redhead on the matter, he experienced an unexpected jolt of pleasure as he felt himself getting squeezed. He looked down and observed his lover moving her breasts up and down on his hardness at a rhythmic pace. Naruto groaned in approval as Kushina rubbed her jiggling mounds against him, to which he began thrusting into her cleavage.

Naruto felt the pleasure he was receiving from his lover's soft cushions. "Kushi-chan this feels so amazing. Keep it up!" He grunted out as relaxed into the sensation he was receiving.

Kushina quickly opened her mouth as the thrusting hardness was still smothered by her breasts. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he continued pummeling into his woman's cleavage, while the redhead began sucking him again. Kushina's mounds jiggled as her lover jerked into her cleavage and her tongue currently licked the top of the hardness softly. Rubbing her orbs tighter, she got to take in quite a portion of her lover inside her mouth and sucked him off again. The female Uzumaki continued her heated actions at a swift pace as she heard Naruto's grunts of approval of her actions.

The redhead began swirling her tongue on the blonde's member, which was still trapped between her perky breasts. Naruto gripped the bed sheets as his lover rubbed her mounds against him and he blissfully watched her taking him inside her mouth. Kushina held her breasts together as they bounced and jiggled on the White Dragon Slayer's hardness and rubbed it rightly. With that, she quickly removed herself and leaned down before she began deep throating her lover again. Taking the entire length inside her, she started bobbing her head up and down at a furious pace, while her hand rubbed on her lover's thigh. Naruto was reaching his sexual high and still held the grip he had on the bed sheets, to which Kushina braced herself as she quickened her pace.

The blonde quickly held his partner's head. "I'm cumming Kushi-chan, prepare!" He growled out before pushing himself deeper into her mouth and wildly ejaculating inside.

Kushina widened her eyes when she felt the fluids rush into her mouth, but took it down nonetheless as she tried swallowing every last drop of her lover's essence. She licked her lips and then sucked on the hardness one last time, to which a popping sound was heard before she got up.

"I love your taste, Naru-kun. It was really sweet." Kushina said happily before noticing that the blonde's residue remained on her breasts and blushed faintly.

The redhead slowly wiped the remaining fluids off with a finger before licking it clean and smiling as she now had her lover's essence inside her. Kushina then turned to see Naruto looking at her with primal lust filled eyes, which made her quiver as she was getting weak in the knees with excitement. She couldn't handle it anymore so she quickly lunged at her lover, who smirked before flipping her over in return. An erupting pink hue rushed forward to Kushina's cheeks as Naruto looked at her wet folds, before moaning when he kissed them gently. The female Uzumaki whimpered cutely as the blonde continued to lick her nether region and then panted softly, when the man slowly removed his tongue.

Naruto looked over at the redhead with a smile. "Are you ready for this, Kushi-chan?" He asked softly as he began to rub her thighs in a gentle manner.

Kushina moaned in approval before cutely pleading, "Please make me yours, Naruto-kun. I am beyond ready, dattebane."

Naruto chuckled softly and gave his partner a nod, who smiled brightly in return. He then slowly began to align himself to the drenched folds and rubbed on them with his hardness. Kushina blushed at the teasing and whined slightly, to which Naruto smirked before pushing himself inside her. The redhead arched her back and moaned loudly as her lover began thrusting into her entrance nice and slow. Naruto grunted as his gorgeous woman's inner walls tightly squeezed him and the feeling was too outstanding for words. A moment later, the female Uzumaki began bucking her hips to match her lover's now gradually increasing movements.

Kushina then quickly wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and her legs around his waist, to further allow him to pummel her deeply. Naruto didn't even hesitate as he plunged deep into the warmth of his woman, who screamed out in pleasure. Kushina moaned as her wonderful man kept thrusting into her womanhood before she blushed furiously upon seeing her beasts jiggle against his chest. Naruto smiled at his woman's actions as he continuously jetted into his lover's core before grunting as her warmth kept squeezing him inside her.

"AHHH Naru-kuuun!" Kushina moaned loudly as she arched her back, while the young man kept pummeling deep into her womanhood.

Naruto's hardness repetitively pounded into Kushina, who was lost in a sea of pleasure at the moment. He brought his hands forward and began squeezing and fondling his lover's breasts as his pummeling continued. Kushina moaned loudly in her dreamy state at the feel of her body getting so heavily pleasured by her partner. Her body twitched wildly as a pressure began building up, while the White Dragon Slayer started sucking on her nipples alternatively and jetted deep into her core.

Suddenly, Naruto smirked as he removed his lover's arms and legs from his body and pulled out of her womanhood. In an instant, Kushina immediately snapped back to reality before frowning deeply as Naruto was no longer inside her. She looked at her lover intently before gasping loudly as she was quickly picked up and then placed onto his chest. Her eyes still showed that she wanted answers.

"I want to see my beautiful angel riding me, Kushi-chan." Naruto commanded in a tone of the utmost desire.

Kushina shivered at the authoritative tone and blushed beet red at the request. However, she began nodding happily before wiggling her ass around on the strong chest of her lover, who grunted in approval. Kushina blushed as she turned around, to which her back was now facing her lover before lowering herself onto his hardness. Moaning loudly as she now had her lover completely inside her, she instinctively rolled her curvy hips around in joy. Kushina's eyes went wide and shivered with excitement before moaning angelically as her lover playfully spanked her ass. From the corner of her eye, she saw the young man mischievously winking at her and that made her blush furiously. Naruto then grunted as he gently held his lover's waist and began thrusting inside her at a rhythmic pace.

Kushina's moans filled every portion of the bedroom. "Faster Naruto-kun! Harder!" She screamed out in pleasure as her hips began smacking on her lover's lap at a furious rate.

The sounds of flesh connecting made way for a perfect harmony as Kushina's angelic moans and Naruto's grunts aroused the two lovers to no end. Hearing his gorgeous woman enjoy herself caused the blonde ninja to pummel her faster, to which the screams of pleasure resonated everywhere. Kushina was currently faintly bent over as she wildly bounced up and down, while her round ass continued to entice her lover immensely.

Naruto slapped Kushina's ass once more before holding onto her waist and thrusting in and out like never before. The female Uzumaki moaned loudly as she continuously landed on her lover's lap and sweat began trickling down her forehead. Kushina began bucking her hips in desire to match her man's thrusts, while trembling in excitement as her lover caressed her bouncing hips. The couple were simply experiencing something that was on a whole other level.

Kushina suddenly removed herself off of Naruto and then turned around. "I want to look at you while we continue, Naru-kun." She said tenderly, to which the blonde nodded happily.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed his woman's eyelashes before lovingly replying, "I want nothing more than to see you as we continue. Go ahead, _my_ _Whirlpool Queen_."

Looking softly at her lover, Kushina leaned in and wildly kissed him as her desire simply rose to a level beyond comprehension. Blushing heavily, she eased back before lowering herself onto her partner's hardness and braced herself. Just as soon as she got filled up completely by her amazing man, she moaned loudly and began rolling her hips around in exhilaration. Naruto then began thrusting deep into his lover, whose eyes rolled dreamily as her moaning continued resonating his bedroom.

Kushina immediately began working her hips to match Naruto's movements before screaming out in pleasure as her lover jetted deep into her core. The White Dragon Slayer grunted as his woman's warmth began tightly holding onto him and growled as he persisted his movement. Kushina immediately placed her hands on her knees as her breasts began jiggling wildly, to which Naruto quickly reached up and began caressing the bouncing mounds gently.

"N-Naru-kun… I'm… I'm getting really close." Kushina said weakly through short breaths before moaning loudly as her lover continuously pounded deep into her core.

"Go at it, Kushi-chan." Naruto growled huskily before bringing a hand behind Kushina and using it to slap her ass before firmly squeezing it.

Kushina shivered in pleasure at her lover's actions and began moving up and down on his hardness rapidly. Screaming at the absolute blissful moment of intimacy, sweat started dripping down her forehead and it trickled down to her breasts. Naruto became highly aroused at the sight as he was now seeing a sweaty red haired angel riding him, which caused him to pummel his lover faster. Kushina felt so full from having Naruto inside her and didn't want the pleasure she was feeling to ever end. She arched her back and moaned as she continued riding the blonde, who kept thrusting away into the deepest reaches of her womanhood. Kushina screamed out in total ecstasy as she kept repetitively landing on her man's lap and could feel her entire body twitching for more.

Naruto quickly reeled Kushina in for a steamy passionate kiss as the two rode out their hot love making session. The redhead was going insane with pleasure now, but she continued working her hips in to match her lover's movements. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around Kushina's waist and then continued pummeling inside of her at a heated pace as the sounds of flesh connecting echoed in his bedroom. With a final deep thrust inside her, the female Uzumaki went wide-eyed as her walls finally clamped down.

"Ohhhhh… Naru-kunn… I'm… I'm CUMMING!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed wildly, while Naruto grunted as he felt his lover's fluids drenching him.

Smiling fondly at his gorgeous woman, Naruto slowly removed her off of him and held her gently. Kushina panted heavily as she just came down her high as it was too magnificent for words. Just as soon as she was delicately placed beside the love of her life, she slowly leaned into him for a tender kiss. Naruto kept his smile intact as he wrapped his arms around the redhead and began passionately engaging her in a loving lip lock.

Kushina sighed in absolute joy as she melted into her lover's embrace and moaned cutely as her back got rubbed sensually by him. She looked up to see Naruto smiling at her, which made her the happiest woman alive at this point because nothing else mattered to her. With another quick kiss, the duo stayed in their loving position for a while longer before Naruto looked at his love with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you willing to allow me the chance to pleasure you further, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked seductively with a growl, causing the redhead to blush furiously before nodding almost robotically.

The blonde smirked and then turned Kushina over so that her back was facing him. In turn, the female Uzumaki blushed as she began wondering what was going to happen next. Naruto quickly laid beside Kushina and began massaging her amazing hips, to which the redhead moaned cutely. Smiling, Naruto stopped his actions and came closer to his lover as they were almost glued to each other.

With that, the young man raised his woman's right leg in the air, causing Kushina to wince slightly at the pain as she felt weak from her recent orgasm. Moving closer, Naruto's hardness touched his lover's womanhood and he smiled as he slid himself inside her completely. Naruto grunted as he felt the amazing feeling of being inside his lover again as her tight walls began enveloping his member. Kushina whimpered in pleasure as she felt how full she felt from having the blonde inside her, to which she moaned as she began rocking her body back and forth.

"You feel incredible, Kushi-chan!" Naruto grunted loudly as he still held up Kushina's arched leg before beginning to thrust deeply away into her core.

Naruto quickly brought his hands underneath Kushina's side to palm her breasts, which caused the woman in question to moan as she continued bucking her hips. Naruto started pinching his lover's nipples before pummeling furiously into the deepest reaches of her body. Kushina screamed out in pleasure as she became entranced with the waves of passion she felt as the duo continued making love to each other. Naruto started squeezing Kushina's breasts as they swung back and forth from his movements before planting soft licks on her jaw and neck.

"N-Naruuu-kunnn!" Kushina yelled before going wide-eyed with the added barrage of ecstasy she felt as her wet walls grinding her man's hardness.

Kushina shivered with excitement as she felt her lover's hands caressing her mounds and she repetitively rocked her body back and forth to match his movements. Naruto kept Kushina's leg held tightly before wrapping his left arm around the redhead's waist to hold her close. Kushina immediately knew what was going to happen now and she could only blush at the thought.

Naruto now began thrusting deep within Kushina's womanhood as the redhead immediately started whimpering in pleasure. As Naruto kept pumping deep within his lover's walls, he quickly removed his arm from her waist and then started squeezing her beautiful mounds before tweaking the nipples.

"O-oh Kami… Naruto-kun! You're gonna make me cum again, dattebane!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs as the blonde kept pummeling into her at a heated pace.

"I am really getting close too, Kushi-chan. Let's both do this together!" He growled loudly before bringing his hand over to Kushina's ass and began rubbing it sensually.

Kushina moaned at the gentle touch of her lover's hand, but screamed once more as the blonde began thrusting deeper into her core. Naruto and Kushina made eye contact and began engaging each other in a passionate make out session. The redhead brought her right hand and began trailing her lover's strong chest, while the blonde used his left hand to squeeze Kushina's mounds. Naruto kept ramming himself into Kushina, whose warmth growing tighter around her lover's hardness. Continuing with his thrusts, Naruto gripped his left arm around Kushina's waist once more.

With that momentum, Naruto pummeled into the deepest reaches of the female Uzumaki's womanhood, to which the gorgeous red haired kunoichi went wide-eyed as her vision became foggy. Kushina whimpered further in pleasure before her tongue dropped out of her mouth and laid to the side as drool began to leak out. The two lovers were now at their most prominent sexual high and could barely keep it in any longer as they lost themselves to _total ecstasy_.

"NARU-KUN!" Kushina shouted as she climaxed absolutely viciously, while Naruto roared as he shot his release deep within his lover's womanhood.

Both lovers felt themselves drenched with their fluids from their breathtaking intimate session. Naruto removed himself from his woman's entrance, while the woman in question moaned as her fluids leaked out. Kushina panted heavily as she felt exhausted from her sexual activities and her womb still held her lover's essence. Naruto gently turned Kushina towards him and kissed her with the most love he could offer her. The redhead smiled happily and kissed him back as they became glued together.

Naruto separated from the lip lock before his hands began glowing green and he placed them over Kushina's stomach. The redhead instantly knew what her lover was doing and smiled softly as he kept with the medicinal jutsu. After it was done, she hugged him tightly and started kissing him on the lips lovingly.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun. I love you and there is _no one_ that can separate us from now on." Kushina said softly as she happily lay in the blonde's arms with a serene smile.

Naruto smiled at the redhead and kissed her forehead, causing her to look up at him. "There will never be a moment like that, my darling Kushi-chan because I truly and undeniably love you." He said lovingly, to which Kushina started crying tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged the one she loves again.

The two lovers happily laid in each other's arms and smiled as they looked at one another.

* * *

**LEMON SCENE OVER!**

* * *

Naruto and Kushina were melted in their embrace and would eagerly kiss each other every so often in their position as they observed each other's faces. Naruto smiled as Kushina nuzzled her cheek with his chest before kissing his shoulder softly. It was getting time for bed anyway, so the White Dragon Slayer was enjoying himself with his red haired angel.

Kushina hummed in utmost happiness. "I love you Naru-kun, more than anything." She murmured cutely as she clung onto her lover as tightly as she could.

"I love you too, Kushi-chan." Naruto replied gently and smiled as he kissed his lover's forehead before continuing, "Now let's get some sleep. Goodnight, my _Whirlpool Queen_."

Kushina smiled beautifully as she gave Naruto a nod as she continued to enjoy her embrace. The two of them looked at each other and shared a delicate kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

"Good morning, Kushi-chan." Naruto whispered before claiming the sweet lips of his woman.

Kushina squirmed awake and gave into the kiss before murmuring, "Good morning, Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled as he got out of bed and helped Kushina out of bed since her legs felt like jelly from the night before. Upon seeing this, Naruto smirked at the sight and ruffled up his redhead's beautiful hair and kept his smirk intact.

Kushina blushed beet red at her love's actions. "N…Naru-kun!" She whined cutely before crossing her arms in a rather adorable manner.

The White Dragon Slayer grinned as he carried his woman bridal-style, which caused her to blush again as she was now carried delicately to the shower. After cleaning themselves up, the couple changed into their clothing and smiled as they walked downstairs. Kushina groaned as she saw Mikoto and Haku sitting by the dining table as she knew what was going to happen now.

On cue, the blackette duo smirked. "Well well well, aren't we looking _radiant_ today?" They slyly commented upon observing their sister-figure, who was currently limping in her footing.

Kushina blushed at the teasing and huffed in annoyance, causing everyone to chuckle in amusement. Naruto smiled as he served breakfast for everyone, which was made by Jiraiya who had to leave early in the morning for the spy network. The group ate in relative peace before getting up from their seats and then cleaning up the dishes.

"Let's take on a mission." Naruto said, to which the girls nodded happily as it sounded like a good idea.

All of them had been relaxing for the past few days so it was good to get out in the open again. Smiling, the group quickly made their way outside the household and towards the Guild so they can grab themselves a mission. Into their quick pacing journey, they laid eyes on the clan compound, which was beautifully shining in the sunlight.

Naruto smiled at the sight before saying, "I think we should wait until we return from our mission before checking up on our new home."

The girls nodded in approval and then smiled as they continued their way towards the Guild. It didn't take them much longer to enter Fairy Tail, where they saw their fellow mages and waved good morning to each of them. Nodding to themselves, they proceeded with walking upstairs to see what S-class job they wanted to take. Looking at the bulletin board in front of them, the group started to observe what looked like the best thing to take.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Job rank:** S-class

**Location:** Shiki Town.

**Most Convenient Method of Travel:** Train from Magnolia Town Station to Shiki Town.

**Details:** Many townspeople of Shiki Town have been murdered by rampaging beasts, a lone survivor of one of the victimized groups gave the description of bull-like men responsible for the killings. Please help the people of the town before these beasts can strike again.

**Reward:** 6,500,000 Jewels

* * *

"Let's take this one, Naruto-kun. We have to stop these beasts from doing any more damage to the town." Haku said angrily after reading the mission statement in great detail.

Naruto took a look at the paper and narrowed his eyes before giving the blackette a nod of approval. Mikoto and Kushina also nodded as they quickly glanced the mission statement. Naruto put the paper away, to which they all proceeded with walking downstairs, but immediately halted as they heard a creaking sound and turned towards the source of the sound.

Makarov smiled as he stepped out of his office before warmly saying, "Good morning all of you."

Smiling at the old man, the group gave the Master a warm greeting in return. They began talking to each other for a few moments before the leader of Fairy Tail cleared his throat.

Makarov smiled as he looked over at the group. "I have looked it over and I have some good news." He said with his smile intact before continuing, "It was decided from a while now and I feel that I should relay this information now. I am really proud to say that Kushina-san and Mikoto-san are now official S-class mages of Fairy Tail. Congratulations!"

The kunoichi duo gasped slightly before smiling brightly as they thanked the old man, who happily waved them off. Following suit to their happiness, Naruto and Haku congratulated them for their newly acquired titles. Waving Makarov off, the group proceeded with walking downstairs to the main floor of the Guild to get their mission statement signed off.

Walking downstairs, they all made their way towards the bar and smiled when they saw Erza and Mirajane talking to each other. The two mages perked up seeing them and quickly waved at them with a bright smile on their face. As soon as they sat down in their seats, Naruto raised an eyebrow as Erza and Mirajane began looking around the Guild for some reason. Just when he was going to ask, Naruto dodged out the way when Erza came lunging at him before reaching out and pulling her in for a heated kiss. Following suit, Naruto reached out and quickly kissed Mirajane as well.

"Good morning you two." Naruto said in amusement before chuckling as the two girls blushed beet red, while the kunoichi trio were smirking widely at the interaction.

Everyone took notice of Erza's wear, who slightly squirmed but smiled brightly as she had finally got out of her armored look. The redhead was now wearing a black colored long sleeved and high collared shirt. Her regular blue skirt was gone as she currently donned a red, cream and black colored checkered mid-length skirt, with black footless tights underneath. To top it all off, she had on tall black colored pull on boots. All in all, it was a gorgeous sight.

Upon seeing this, the White Dragon Slayer smirked. "Is this for me, Erza-chan?" He asked in an innocent tone before chuckling as the redhead blushed furiously.

Erza slowly gave a nod. "Yes, Naruto-kun it is. I had this outfit ordered from when we came back to Magnolia Town and it just got finished today. This is only because I'm not going to hide behind my armors anymore. I no longer have any reason to do so because of you." She answered truthfully and then sighed blissfully, knowing she was finally moving out of her shell.

Smiling, everyone nodded at the young woman. The girls knew that their sister-figure thought that her armors kept her safe in the past. However, they realized the real reason why she wore them and it was because of Jellal and what he did at the Tower of Heaven. Now, she doesn't have to carry that burden ever again and she's finally moving out of her shell.

The blonde quickly kissed the top of Erza's head. "I'm beyond glad for that, Erza-chan. That outfit looks absolutely great on you by the way." He said warmly and smiled as he pulled back and looked over at the redhead more keenly.

Erza blushed before smiling beautifully at her man's gentle actions. She knew that her love was the only reason for her giving up her armored wear for missions and all. This was decided to be a modest look she would enjoy wearing. She had placed several orders for different types of armors on the battlefield, but they weren't going to be so she could hide behind them. Her thought process had totally changed after the incident at the Tower of Heaven and she knew that full well at this point.

With that, the group happily began discussing things they wanted to do for the day.

Naruto then quickly looked at his silverette woman before stating, "Hey Mira-chan, I want to get this mission signed off."

Mirajane hummed a happy tne as she looked over the mission statement in front of her. She turned towards Erza, who had her hands laid out as she wanted to see what the job was about. Smiling, the redhead took the mission statement and then eyed it intently. The two best friends looked at each other and nodded as they formulated what they wanted to do.

"Naruto-kun do you mind us tagging along?" They harmonically asked their love, to which the entire group smiled at the question.

Naruto grinned widely as he gave his two girls a nod, causing them to grin and quickly hug him. Mirajane took the time out to find a replacement to handle the bar and with that, the group now began walking outside of the Guild so they could get started with their mission.

Mikoto looked at Mirajane with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Mira-chan, what's the deal with the bar counter? Will you be still be working as a barmaid when you move into the clan compound?" She asked in a curious tone as this was on her mind a while back.

Mirajane simply smiled as she shook her head before explaining, "No I will not continue working as a barmaid. I understand that it will be quite different seeing as I have been working at the bar counter for such a long time now, but it's time to move on. Besides, Naruto-kun told me he doesn't want for me to keep working for a wage as… he wants to take care of me."

At the end of her explanation, the silverette began blushing as she remembered what she and her handsome man talked about a while back. Meanwhile, the other girls nodded happily in approval as they thought it was for the best as well. The three kunoichi smirked at the end of their sister-figure's speech, while Erza simply blushed as she remembered her love saying something similar to her.

Naruto grinned at the sight of his gorgeous women and knew just how amazing they truly were in his eyes. During the walk towards the train station, his attention turned towards the clan compound and that made everyone halt at the spot. The group were currently observing Naruto's shadow clones hard at work, as those replicas were currently loading furniture into their new home.

"The place will be so beautiful!" Erza chirped happily as she looked over at the sight of the place she would now be living in.

Mirajane nodded with a bright smile because her new residence would be in that place as well. Grinning in content, Naruto and the others kept walking as they made their way towards the train station. It didn't take them long to arrive at the station and smiled, realizing that they were just in time for the train to depart. Paying for the tickets, Naruto proceeded with walking towards the terminal with the girls as they held their tickets in hand. Sitting at the back of the confines of the transport, the group smiled as the conductor came forward and stamped their tickets.

"**Thank you for your patience. We'll arrive at Shiki Town within 1 hour and 45 minutes.**"

With that announcement, Naruto made shadow clones so each of his girls could have their snuggling time. The females were already clinging onto the replicas of the love of their life with a bright smile on their face, while the White Dragon Slayer smiled as he looked out of the window.

Naruto was beyond happy for this new life and for the chance for him to be with his gorgeous angels.

* * *

(With Jiraiya and Gildarts)

* * *

The two mages of Fairy Tail were currently sitting in a bar, waiting for Jiraiya's new client for the spy network to arrive. Gildarts volunteered to join Jiraiya on the mission because he had highly enjoyed working with the man recently. The duo left the Guild in the morning and they were really interested hearing that this new client had some actual information on some dark mages.

In the bar, Jiraiya smirked as he saw a few women looking at Gildarts with lust and his instincts roared at him to provide them some entertainment. With that, he formulated a plan and nodded to himself as it was finally time. _Operation: Corrupt Gildarts, was a go at long last. _

Jiraiya put an arm around the orange haired mage. "Those women are really after you." He said in a matter of fact tone and had a perverted grin on his face.

Gildarts simply smirked at the comment before proudly replying, "Oh otouto gets more reaction from the ladies than I do and I've had my share of women in my day."

Jiraiya started giggling perversely as he gave the man a nod of approval. "He truly is a wonderful person, Gildarts-san. So tell me, how were those women?" He asked anxiously before taking out his notebook, dying to take down some precious research.

"They were good and all, Jiraiya-san and I cannot lie to you about that." Gildarts said and then sighed sadly before continuing, "However, none of them could compare to my deceased ex-wife Cornelia-chan."

Jiraiya looked at the man with interest. "Oh don't be like that! Now, this Cornelia." He said as a perverted giggle escaped him before questioning, "How was her body? Was it nice and juicy? How was her backside? What were her dimensions? Size?"

Gildarts' eyes twitched at those words and sighed deeply seeing the blood that formulated in the toad sage's nose. Annoyingly, he smacked Jiraiya's head and sent him crashing to the floor as a loud noise resulted from the action.

With that, the Ace rubbed his temples in frustration, but looked on with wide eyes as the toad sage got up from the ground. '_How is this possible? That attack would have rendered anyone unconscious. What a healing factor_.' He thought to himself in amazement.

Jiraiya looked at his fellow Guild mate with a heated glare. "What was that for!?" He questioned in rage as he rubbed his head with an annoyed expression.

Gildarts scoffed in response before saying, "That's for being such a pervert!"

"Me a pervert!? You've been with more women than I have!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a full on glare before viciously slamming Gildarts on the head.

Getting up from the attack, the orange haired mage seethed. "So!? You were going to take down notes about the women that I've been with. Isn't that a thing that only perverts do?" He stated in a serious tone and crossed his arms in annoyance.

Glaring blazingly, Jiraiya eyed his team mate before explaining, "You think that that's only a thing that perverts do? How about the time you told me that you saved an ENTIRE VILLAGE because the woman you found in trouble was curvy? How about getting together with that female DARK MAGE because you couldn't look away from her backside?"

Gildarts blushed in embarrassment upon hearing this, but scoffed once more. "I-I don't care about that, baka! Your points are invalid because you are asking about my escapades. Truly noted as a pervert." He stated seriously as he crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"THAT'S IT!" Jiraiya roared as he fiercely glared at his team mate and approached him.

Gildarts matched the glare and the duo blinked quickly before falling down to the ground, laughing hysterically. The chairs near them got destroyed as Gildarts' **Crash Magic** subconsciously activated and the ground got struck as well, formulated a giant hole. Regaining their composure, the two mages got up and then looked around the bar.

"Let's go." They chorused _emotionlessly_ as they dusted themselves off and walked towards the exit. They will meet the client outside.

Meanwhile, the people inside the bar were looking on with wide-eyes. No one produced a sound as they had watched those two Fairy Tail mages interact with each other and didn't know what to say in response. Blinking as they finally realized that the duo were gone, they regained their composure.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?"

"My chairs! MY FLOOR!"

"Life's too short."

"Eh, let's get plastered."

With that, everyone at the bar shrugged their shoulders and drank themselves silly, while the owner of the bar cried anime tears.

* * *

(With Naruto and the girls)

* * *

"**We've now arrived at Shiki Town. Thank you for travelling with us.**"

Naruto smiled as he saw his gorgeous women asleep, clinging onto his clones like a lifeline as they snuggled. A smirk made way to his features as he decided to have a little fun and therefore, he dispelled the replicas immediately. On cue, the girls fell as they no longer had support to hold them steady.

"N-NARU-KUN!" The female mages whined absolutely adorably as they shot their man a glare for waking them up from their blissful sleep.

Chuckling in amusement, Naruto looked at his girls and then took turns kissing each of them passionately, causing them to perk up at the spot. Forming a smile, they looked at their loving man and nodded as they realized that the train had stopped. With that, they hurried off the train and approached the terminal. In the momentum, they sped their way through the exit of the station and approached the streets of Shiki Town.

The town had beautiful scenery and was surrounded with vast greenery, along with several structures built in a circular formation. It was a relatively peaceful area, if it wasn't for the uneasiness that the townspeople were feeling at the moment.

Naruto looked at the girls before explaining, "I'm sure the people of this town are scared because of this incident happening around them. We don't really need to head towards the client because I'm sure we'll be able to track those responsible without the client's help. Kushi-chan and I will use our sensory abilities to track down any unusual aura in the area. Let's go."

Nodding quickly in agreement, the group rushed off into the distance as Naruto and Kushina began utilizing their sensory skills. Everyone approached the outskirts of the town, where Kushina immediately looked around as she found something but Naruto was one step ahead of her.

"I can sense the aura moving from the forests above, moving out into the direction of the town." Naruto said seriously, to which the girls nodded swiftly before charging into the designed location.

With their quick pacing movements, the group arrived outside of the forest where they saw around 20 beasts emerging from the inside. Taking in the appearance of the creatures, the mages narrowed their eyes as they were now looking at the ones that were responsible for the murders in the town.

The beasts were really tall and had black eyes. They were covered with dark brown fur and had a bushy tail which swooshed around freely. The creatures also were rather humanoid like as they matched the appearance of a man while having bull-like characteristics, due to the fact that they had sharp yet curved horns at the right and left of its head. Their nails were razor sharp and the beasts also had cloven hooves, adding more familiarity to the bull-like appearance it held.

"All right, here's what we are going to do now." Naruto said in a commanding tone as he looked at the beasts in disgust before continuing, "Since there are 20 of them in number, let's have some fun. There are 6 of us in total so therefore, you girls will take on 3 each, while I will take care of the remaining 5."

With that, the girls nodded quickly as they formed their respective stances and eyed the bull-like beasts in front of them. _Those beasts will die for causing so much pain to the townspeople._

In return, the creatures growled as they saw the group standing there and seethed at the sight as they wanted to kill more villagers. Seeing as the mages would make for a tasty meal as well, they growled once more before they went charging at them. _Poor fools._

* * *

(With Mirajane)

* * *

"**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" Mirajane yelled as she started to transform. Her hair became wilder, jutted upwards and got curlier with the front ponytail growing longer.

With the magical energy flooding the battlefield, the silverette eyed the beasts, who were now trembling in fear as they quickly halted. Mirajane didn't bat an eyelash as she quickly went charging at her opponents as wind formulated on the grounds. The creatures quickly recomposed themselves and braced themselves for the battle that was about to commence.

Extending her fist, Mirajane used the momentum to slam one of her enemy's face and completely caving it in. Howls of pain resonated the area, which was of absolutely no concern for the female mage of Fairy Tail as she continuously glared at the creatures. The silverette then jumped midair before stomping the beast on the torso, to which bone shattering sounds rushed to the surface. The beast screeched at the pain it was now feeling as blood was slowly oozing out of the damaged area.

"This is for the people you killed!" Mirajane yelled as she rushed forward before slamming her fist on the creature's face.

Bone shattering sounds and howls of agony pierced the barrier of the vicinity. Dust hovered as the beast fell to the ground harshly as the blood shot out its nose. Because it could even react, Mirajane flapped her wings in her transformation and charged forward, to which the creature whimpered in fear at the sight of the silverette.

Mirajane's hardened expression never wavered as she approached the beast and twisted her body before smashing it with a high speed roundhouse kick. Her eyes stayed focused on the shrieking figure of her opponent, whose body twitched wildly and dirt mixed blood gushed out its chest before it ultimately stopped breathing and laid lifeless on the ground.

Huffing, the Demon of Fairy Tail got up from her position and then eyed the other two beasts, who were stepping back with fear plastered on their faces. With a snarl set on them, the creatures howled before rushing towards her and she smirked at the sight.

As she quickly got into position, Mirajane narrowed her eyes as she went charging at the opponents as wind formulated from her takeoff. The beasts came rushing forward with their rough furred feet pummeling the ground as they continued their way toward their enemy. Mirajane smirked as he rose up from the ground before smashing one beast to the ground with a powerful punch, to which she heard ear shattering shrieks of pain. Pulling her fist back, she turned towards her other opponent and then twisted her body and crashed the second creature's neck.

The beast went wide-eyed as its howls resonated the entire battlefield and it felt its neck creak dangerously from the insane attack. Falling face first to the ground, the creature shrieked as its nose cracked upon the vicious contact and dirt flew into its mouth. Wheezing in pain to turn around, the beast felt a sharp pain in its body as blood gushed out like a water fountain, flooding the ground. Mirajane didn't spare a second as her punches utterly destroyed every bone in her opponent's body. There was nothing left as the beast was now dead.

Mirajane grunted slightly as she was pushed to the ground and turned over before realizing it was the final creature that was the one responsible for this. Extending her fist forward, the silverette pushed herself up and crashed the beast on the face, completely caving it in entirely. Howls of agony almost destroyed the young woman's hearing senses, but she could care less about that at the moment.

With another charge, she rushed ahead and started using a manipulation of her punches and kicks against the enemy. She didn't waste a second in her assault as her opponent's painful shrieking persisted as her attacks kept connecting. The beast had no idea what it had signed up for because with a final smashing kick to the back, it fell to the ground without a trace of life-force left.

With that, Mirajane deactivated her **Take Over** before mumbling, "I guess my work here is done."

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

The Ice Princess looked on at her opponents with an impassive expression. As they grew closer, she narrowed her eyes as she began formulating a strategy to win this. It wasn't going to be hard as these creatures were weak and she could feel it. However, she wasn't going to end it so soon. After all, she had to begin using some of the newer techniques she had learned so far.

Growling, the beast trio glared at the blackette and started rushing towards her before stopping dead in their tracks as they felt a sudden chill in the area. Looking intently at their opponent, they realized that she had something to do with it.

"**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" Haku yelled as she launched a mixed attack of ice and rain in the air, which lowered the temperature of the vicinity.

With that, the move went charging at the beasts, who were shocked to the core to even react. Haku's attack pierced the leg of one creature, the shoulder of another and the eye of the third one. The vicious attack kept coming at a furious rate and the howls the beasts emitted resonated everywhere, causing Haku to quickly cover her ears upon hearing the disgusting sound.

The Ice Princess didn't stop there as she rushed forward while drawing her senbon needles. Even if she didn't like killing in the past, this needed to be done. Dust hovered viciously as the fallen creatures were twitching violently on the ground, while wind formulated initializing Haku's takeoff towards them. With a quick advancement, the blackette fused her chakra into her fist before slamming it into the creature's upper chest.

The beast coughed up blood at the contact and screeched away in agony as it felt its life-force dissipating. Haku quickly threw her senbon needles at her opponent, which destroyed its willpower even further as it was sent crashing to the ground. With a stomp to the head, the beast laid lifeless on the ground. Meanwhile, the comrades of the fallen creature howled sharply upon seeing the sight and then crouched down before glaring at Haku heatedly.

Haku then quickly appeared in front of the enemy before shouting, "**Water Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!**" as she gathered water from the air and surrounding elements, forming needles and aimed them at the beasts.

The creatures had no idea what they were getting into and when they realized what was happening, their eyes went wide. Just as soon as the needles pierced through their beings, dust accumulated in the air while they began screeching in pain as they fell to the ground.

"You deserve much worse for killing those innocent people." Haku muttered before forming a thinking pose as she suddenly remembered something.

Haku smirked as she could now use one of the new jutsu she had been trying to create for a while now. It was time to test it out to see if what she had created, would actually work out in the end. As the beasts came charging at the blackette, she grinned as she started to rapidly go through some hand signs.

"**Hyouton: Ice Dragon Jutsu!**" Haku screamed as the formulation of water and wind started taking shape of a dragon which escaped her mouth, rushing into the direction of the beasts that were approaching.

The jutsu worked out magnificently as the beasts were freezing with her move. With that in mind, Haku approached them quickly as she engulfed her fists with chakra and crashed one of the beasts with her punch while she sent another one to the beast on her left. As the screeching of the beasts continued, Haku turned serious before smashing her kicks against the beasts, leaving them lifeless on the ground.

"No one left for me to fight so I guess I'm finished with my job!" Haku chirped cheerfully before skipping towards the others of her group.

* * *

(With Erza)

* * *

Erza got into her stance as they eyed her opponents intently. The beasts were currently in a triangular formation as one was in front of her, while the other two were to the east and west. Forming a smirk on her face, the redhead began gathering up her magical energy. Meanwhile, the creatures howled in confusion as they squeezed their eyes shut because a light began engulfing the area.

"**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!**" Erza yelled as a bright light passed through her and she was now wearing a new dark red armor, with a sword of the same color as the armor when the light dissipated.

Eyes widening at the sight of the new attire of the redhead, the beasts growled and then crouched then while looking at her intently. With that, they slowly began circling around her with the intent to kill as dark aura accumulated in the air.

Not waiting for anything, Erza rushed towards one of the beasts. "**Fire Magic: Flame Slash!**" She roared as she gathered flames around her sword and rapidly slashed forward.

The ground hissed as the flames sent towards the beast burned the grassy greenery and kept pummeling through the ground. With no sense of reaction, the beast went wide-eyed before screeching in agony as the flames began burning its fur.

Erza didn't even wait for her enemy to get up so she quickly rushed towards the creature before slamming it with the grip of her sword. The beast coughed up blood at the contact and its fur still burned viciously, causing it to roll around on the ground shrieking in pain. As she watched her opponent trembling, Erza approached the beast before smashing it on the face as blood leaked out profusely. Without giving a second for it to recover, Erza flipped midair before stomping the foe on the upper chest. With that, blood leaked viciously before the creature fell lifeless on the ground.

"You are evil for having killed those people and this is your just deserts." Erza mumbled angrily as she removed her sword and gasped as she was sent crashing to the ground.

Turning to the sight, a smirk emerged to her features as she saw the two other beasts glaring blazingly at her what she did to their fallen comrade. She quickly gathered up her magical energy, causing them to growl as they couldn't see her again.

"**Requip:** **Heaven's Wheel Armor!**" Erza shouted as a light engulfed her as she now had on a plated armor that covered her chest, and large metal wings that appeared to be made up of individual blades.

Upon opening their eyes, the beasts howled in confusion once more. Their opponent was in a different attire again. What was going on here? However, they didn't get a chance to do anything in response as they realized that the swordswoman was now gathering up her magical energy. Crouching furiously and suddenly, they braced themselves before charging at their opponent.

"**Circle Swords!**" Erza yelled as she now requipped swords which began spinning rapidly around her, to which she sent them flying towards her opponents in a disc formation.

The beasts could do nothing, but shriek in protest upon observing the approaching blades. They immediately tried retreating from the swords however, the weapons were already locked at their target. With a crashing noise, the creatures howled viciously before their sounds became fainter by the second.

Erza looked impassively as her circling swords began chopping off the heads of her opponents, while their bodies limped downwards before crashing to the ground with a loud noise. With that, the redhead used her Requip Magic to change back into the new clothing she had begun wearing.

Nodding in approval, Erza looked around before saying, "I wonder when my new armors will be ready."

* * *

(With Kushina)

* * *

Eyeing the creature before her with disgust, the female Uzumaki got into her stance. She could sense that there were two other beasts that were with the one in front of her, but they were hiding from sight through the shrubs in the background. That didn't matter to Kushina because she was going to destroy those worthless creatures anyways so she began formulating hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" Kushina shouted as she completed her hand signs and quickly shot a wave of water that shot out of her mouth, forming the shape of a dragon towards the enemy beast.

The creature went wide-eyed as the incoming water based attack came rushing forward before shrieking in agony as the move bruised it quite badly. Using the momentum, Kushina ran forward and then slammed her opponent on the back with a powerful punch, causing the beast to crash to the ground with blood shooting out its mouth. However, the redhead wasn't done with her assault as she jumped midair before stomping the foe painfully, as the howls continued echoing everywhere.

Fusing her fist with chakra, Kushina smashed the beast across the face with a left hook, effectively shattering it's skull. The female Uzumaki groaned in disgust at the sounds as it was ruining her sense of hearing. She continued to watch on impassively before smiling as her opponent stopped breathing and then laid lifeless on the ground below.

"You have destroyed people's lives, dattebane." Kushina snarled at the dead figure of the foe before she immediately jumped back when she saw the two hidden beasts now approaching.

Forming a smirk on her face, she looked intently at the growling enemies, who were glaring at her fiercely. Not being fazed by it in the slightest, Kushina watched the beasts try and intimidate her and fail miserably while at it. Seething as the creatures realized their enemy wasn't scared of them, they charged forward as their weighted feet stomped on the ground and echoed in the vicinity. Kushina's smirk remained intact as she gathered up her magical energy and watched as her enemies approach her. Their lives will be rendered void from now on.

"**Whirlpool Magic: Swirling Vortex!**" Kushina roared as she slammed her hands on the ground, to which a vicious torrent of water shot out and began swirling around.

The beasts howled as they were getting sucked into the technique as their bodies were sinking into the earth. Shrieks of pain emitted the area as their abdomens were getting crushed by the pressure formulated by the swirling water they were entrapped in. A moment into the technique, the water slowly began to dissipate, leaving behind the twitching bodies of the beasts and a sunken ground which was the end result of the move.

Kushina watched on with an impassive expression as she slowly approached her enemies, who began screeching in protest. Not batting an eyelash, she charged forward before jumping midair and then stomping one of her opponent on the head, causing it to crack. The howl resonating almost crushed her hearing, but it held no value to the redhead at all. With another punch landed to its cranium, the beast laid lifeless on the ground.

Turning towards the other enemy of hers, Kushina jumped up as she twisted her body slightly before delivering a high speed roundhouse kick to the beast. The difference in this kick and any other was that the female Uzumaki applied chakra to her footing. Just as soon as it connected with the neck of the beast, the head flew off from the force of the blow, while blood gushed forward viciously.

Kushina looked around and smiled. "Alright, let's see how the others are doing." She said to herself before turning around and walking away.

* * *

(With Mikoto)

* * *

Gnashing their teeth in rage, the beasts glared at the female Uchiha, who simply smirked widely. As they circled around their opponent, they stomped their feet as dust began to hover as the land was quite dirty. There had been no rain for a while now so the area was going to get messy if the fight persisted, which was exactly what was going to happen.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" Mikoto shouted as she completed her hand signs, as a massive amount of flames escaped her mouth formulating the shape of a dragon which was sent charging at the beast before her, burning it upon contact.

The beast screeched in pain as its fur was burning from the attack and it rolled around frantically, trying to dissipate the flames but to no avail as the fire was too strong to handle. Mikoto watched on impatiently as she waited for her jutsu to diminish and as soon as it did, she jumped mid-air and crashed the beast's abdomen, causing it to howl in agony. Dust hovered violently as the dirt particles entered the mouth of the creature, which only made it screech even louder than before as it thrashed around violently.

While glaring at her opponent, the female Uchiha then raised her right arm as she engulfed her fist with chakra and then smashed a powerful punch to the face of the beast, causing it to shriek as blood was leaking freely. The beast's body was twitching wildly from the beat down and with all that damage done, closed its eyes as it was now lifeless.

"Serves you right." Mikoto growled at the fallen figure of her enemy before quickly moving to the right as the two other beasts charged at her.

Dust hovered once more on the dry patch of land, while a gentle breeze formulated from the recent attack. The blackette quickly ran towards her new opponents as she kept fixed eye contact on the both of them. Using the momentum of her speed, she jumped midair before twisting around and then smashing a kick to one of the beast's face, completely caving it in. Ignoring the loud shrieks of agony her opponent produced because of her last move, she turned around and then rushed forward before crashing the second beast in the stomach. As the both of her foes howled furiously in excruciating pain, she simply jumped back and watched them squirm with an impassive expression.

One of the creatures groggily got up and then charged at the blackette, who smirked as she vanished into thin air. The beast growled in frustration before screeching at the top of its lungs as Mikoto appeared behind it and landed a devastating punch to its back. Crashing to the ground once more, the beast whimpered in pain as it was getting too much for it to handle.

Mikoto jumped midair and then stomped on the other beast that was on the ground, causing it to screech away in extreme pain as bones shattering sounds resonated the entire battlefield. Blood oozed out like it was nothing and the beasts didn't have much left in them after this as they could feel themselves drifting away.

Mikoto then gathered up her magical energy. "**Inferno Magic: Scorched Flames!**" She roared as an intense level of flames shot out from her mouth annihilating the dry patch of land where she had aimed her spell.

Before the creatures could even blink, the flames quickly descended on them as it began burning them alive at a rapid pace. The screams of pain and agony tore through the sound barrier and Mikoto had to cover her ears at the disgusting sound. With a few more seconds of them witnessing the brutal move, the beasts now laid lifeless on the ground.

Looking around, Mikoto smirked at the sight before saying, "Glad that's over with. Let's see how everyone else is doing right now."

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

As the White Dragon Slayer stood on the battlefield, he casually looked at his opponent, who growled voraciously before crouching into a stance. Not even bothering in forming of his own, Naruto simply used the bring-it motion for the beast to charge forward. Smirking as his opponent was riled up, he waited patiently to see what it was capable of. As the beast rushed towards him, he sighed as it was a pathetic speed and simply smacked it on the head with a powerful punch, sending it crashing to the ground.

"**Wind Style: Wind Waves Jutsu!**" Naruto roared as he completed his hand signs and shot a barrage of wind scythes that came shooting out of his hands.

The formulated wind scythes now soared through the air and towards the fallen figure of the beast, to which it screeched wildly upon the contact. Blood oozed down its body as it felt its limbs falling apart from the dangerous move it just had to witness. Before it could even react, Naruto approached it and simply looked on impassively as he punched it on the stomach. Shrieking and trashing around in pain, the creature tried holding everything together, but it was to no avail. The damage was simply too much for it to handle. With another punch to its face, the beast now laid lifeless on the battlefield.

"For those that kill the innocent, I hold no mercy." Naruto said coldly as he eyed the dead figure of his opponent.

Naruto smirked as he sensed newcomers around him and his smirk grew as they were the 4 beasts he was waiting for. They had been in hiding for some reason, but it was good that they were here right now because now he wouldn't have to put any effort in hunting them down. As he continued to keep fixed eye contact on the creatures, the White Dragon Slayer slowly began unsheathing his sword, to which wind formulated as the beasts were pushed back by the newly accumulating air.

Gripping on to his sword, the blonde ninja sighed peacefully as he felt in nature to the wind around him. Looking on in boredom at the creatures in front of him, Naruto waited for them to wake up from their initial fall. The wind that formulated had cut through their skin, which made the ninja smirk once more upon realizing it. Raising his sword in his right hand, Naruto went ahead and then sliced off the right arm of one of the beasts on the ground.

Howling in excruciating pain, the damaged creature trashed around the ground before coughing loudly as dirt entered its mouth. Blood openly leaked from its body and the pain was unbearable. It was something it had never witnessed before.

Naruto smirked as he approached the other beasts, who were currently trying to trap him inside a circular formation. With his smirk intact, the White Dragon Slayer gripped his sword before charging at the enemies. Wind formulated as the weapon subconsciously called upon the **Hurricane Magic** while piercing one of the creatures on the shoulder, effectively shredding it apart. Howling in pain, the beast thrashed around the ground before its comrades joined in the painful sounds as they were also slashed away at by the blonde ninja. Meanwhile, the man in question looked at his opponents emotionlessly before stabbing each of them on the stomach, causing them to screech violently.

In the momentum, Naruto jumped midair before stomping on the first beast on the ground, causing it to whimper before trembling in pain. Extending his fist, he smashed the other one on its damaged shoulder, to which it screeched voraciously. Moving to the next one, he stomped on the beast's leg as the bone breaking sounds resonated the area. Jumping back, Naruto saw the last of the creatures growling viciously at him with a heated glare. However, it was short lived as the White Dragon Slayer simply carved its face in with a punch.

Now that his opponents were on the ground, thrashing around, Naruto formulated a plan to end them all at the same time.

Calling forth his **Hurricane Magic**, Naruto grinned as the magic became much easier to control with his sword in hand. Closing his eyes, the heir of the White Dragons channeled the potent magical energy through the blade before switching to a reverse grip.

"**Hurricane Magic: Wind Blade Decussation!**" Naruto roared as a wind blade exploded out from his sword upon being brought upwards to the left in a diagonal motion. With the momentum, Naruto switched back to a regular grip before bringing the blade upwards to the right in another diagonal motion.

There was simply no chance for the beasts as once the crossed wind blades struck, debris flew violently in every possible direction. The wind formulated absolutely harshly and dust hovered, adding to the furious power of the strike of that latest move. As the wind finally left the area for good, there were no bodies left as they were all simply shred into tiny pieces or simply wiped from the plain. There was no ground where the technique struck, only a large crater.

Sheathing his sword, Naruto smirked at the sight of the battlefield. "Hmm, I'll definitely need to work on the amount of power I put into each strike since this was more destructive than I had in mind… Still, merging this magic with my Kenjutsu style, while difficult, will indeed prove devastating." He said to himself in amusement before walking away.

* * *

(With the group reunited)

* * *

As soon as Naruto dealt with his opponents, he smiled at the sight of his gorgeous women approaching him with a smile of their own. The group looked around the battlefield and knew that their fights led way for the removal of the threat to the town.

Kushina looked around and smiled before saying, "I can't sense anymore of these _things_ in the surrounding area. We've completed our job."

Nodding in return, Naruto smiled as he agreed since he could no longer sense anything either. Grinning, the girls turned around and began walking back towards the town, where they would meet up with the client and receive their payment.

The walk didn't take long at all as the group had been moderately fast in their pace towards the town. Arriving into the main sector of Shiki Town, the mages quickly made their way towards the town square office, which was the location of the client that sent the request to their Guild. Quickly stepping into the building, the group approached the receptionist, who immediately got shot killing intent by the girls as she lustfully glanced at Naruto. A short episode later, the group were led to the client's office, where they handed in their report to the client.

Smiling, the mages took the necessary payment for their mission and bowed in respect to the client before walking out of the office. With a glance around their surroundings, they smiled as they knew the townspeople won't have problems at Shiki Town any longer.

"Let's go home." Naruto said warmly, to which the girls grinned happily before giving him a nod.

With that, the group immediately rushed forward towards the train station, which they would take to get back to Magnolia Town. Naruto paid for the tickets at the counter and following suit, the mages stepped into the confines of the train, where they sat themselves at the back in a large booth.

Just then, Naruto's eyes widened significantly. "I just got the memories from my clones that were working at the compound." He said as a grin emerged to his features before proudly continuing, "The constructor finally finished up the task and our new home is finally ready for us to move into. Just recently, the clones had set up all the furniture and fixed the placements of everything just perfectly. We'll need to grab our things from the household and then head over to the female dormitory, where Erza-chan and Mira-chan will get their belongings from. With that, we'll move into the compound."

As the information sunk in, the girls squealed and took turns kissing their loving man passionately. _Their new home was finally ready! _

Naruto chuckled warmly at the actions of his angels and created shadow clones, which the female mages quickly clung onto as they began snuggling with their individual replicas of their love. With that, the announcement on the train set in and the group drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(At the household)

* * *

Almost two hours later, the train arrived at Magnolia Town. It took the mages a second to rush out of the transport and head towards the household, where they would immediately begin packing all of their things. The girls were frantically jumping up and down with excitement as they were the most cheery about the whole move.

Naruto smiled at his beyond amazing women before explaining, "We'll have to give the announcement about the clan compound to the other Guild members. No one else knows about my clan status so it's good this news will be out in the open."

Nodding in approval, the girls smiled in return. However, they began formulating the idea of what it meant if including the part of the multiple wives in that clan status deal. They seethed at the mere thought of it all. If any hussy would lust over their Naru-kun, there will be hell to pay.

They were snapped from their thought as Naruto looked at them in amusement since he knew what they were thinking about. Blushing in embarrassment, the girls huffed before the kunoichi trio began packing up their things, while Erza and Mirajane helped them out.

With the help of Fuinjutsu, Naruto and Kushina were able to seal away everything that was packed up at the household. Things that weren't required were tossed outside.

"Now, let's head over to the female dormitory." Naruto said warmly as he looked over at his girls before continuing, "We'll pack up whatever Erza-chan and Mira-chan have there. After everything is finally over with, we'll head over to the compound."

Smiling as brightly as they could, the girls squealed with excitement before nodding cutely. Naruto chuckled as he made his way towards the door so that the group could leave the household. However, just as soon as the White Dragon Slayer opened the door, his eyes went wide as two familiar faces showed up at the doorstep.

The first was a fair skinned man with long black hair, tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a red colored t-shirt with light blue jeans. The second was a little girl that had short brown hair, milky white skin and brown eyes. She was wearing open toed sandals and a light purple dress with a white checker like pattern. Her head was hung low as her locket was dangling freely.

The girls froze as they immediately recognized the little girl and their eyes glimmered when they remembered seeing the picture of her in Naruto's locket. Naruto himself was in a dazed state as he looked at the little girl he saved in the past, who looked up to him like an older brother.

Naruto's heart clenched when he saw the little girl looking lost, devastated, and miserable. There were so many emotions that could be read just from her eyes. Those eyes belonged to people that knew pain and the blonde ninja knew that feeling very well and seeing her like this, pained him greatly.

"…Leah-chan."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm happy to say that it was a thrill writing out this chapter because the clan compound is finally complete.**

**Ahem, Kushina? -:- **_**Ninja Art: Hamana-Hamana-Hamana**_** -:- You're so awesome, dattebane. **_**Review!**_

**So Kushina got her precious moment with Naruto, Erza is now wearing the clothing she had on at the Grand Magic Games in the Fairy Tail canon, Mirajane is giving up her job as a barmaid, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound is finished, the group destroyed some bull-like creatures, the council offered Naruto the title of Wizard Saint, the chapter is 20,000+ words and the story crossed 300,000+ words? **

**Egyptian God Phoenix, you care too much about your readers. **_**Beyond Guilty!**_

**Hopefully, the lemon proved to be satisfactory for everyone. **_**Review!**_** Remember I am not writing smut here as I enjoy producing lovemaking scenarios for people to read. Like this, I can make things on a realistic scale and not like the non-building and simple scenes for meaningless sex, which I despise reading. Progression into relationships is something I enjoy because I can relate to the feeling. This will always be a requirement in my story so I don't really mind if it becomes mushy or whatever. It's always nice having romantic touches, when you are supposed to do so.**

**You didn't even thank me for the amazing lengthy lemon scenes. *insert huff* …just know if you don't thank me for these lemons, Kushina will hover her hair in the 9-tail form and glare at you heatedly. Don't make her depressed, dattebane! _Review!_ Also, Jiraiya will lose himself over to the darkness and exterminate every pervy sense he has if you don't do so. **_**DON'T BE MEAN!**_

_**Keep reviewing, lol.**_

**Anyways, the cute little Leah finally made her reappearance to the story. What happened to her? -:- **_**Gasp Jutsu!**_** -:- …stay tuned to find out!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix.**


	25. Welcome to the Family

**I'm proud to present to you all with the 25****th**** chapter of the story. From what a vast majority of you had guessed from the ending of the previous one, this update will be a rather emotional one. However, it will hold a purpose as this chapter **_**will**_** change the life of Naruto forever. **_**WHY!?**_** Read and you'll understand soon enough, ningens. **_**Read the Author's Notes as I'll have some answers for you all there**_**. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"…_Leah-chan."_

Naruto was in a conflict with himself as he observed the sweet adorable 6 year old little girl he saved in the past, who looked so devastated right now. Watching this took everything inside him and then some, not to rampage. He couldn't afford to do so either, not with Leah there as she would get scared. No, that definitely wasn't an option. Looking on in moist eyes, the White Dragon Slayer saw the little brunette slowly walking forward, her face devoid of any of the happiness he was familiar with.

'_Leah-chan, what happened to you?_' Naruto thought to himself sadly as he quickly moved forward before enveloping the little girl in a hug and then running a few fingers through her hair. Planting a kiss on the top of Leah's head, his expressions softened as the brunette began sniffling into his chest.

Meanwhile, the blonde's ladies were watching on with tears in their eyes. Every part of their body screamed at them to rush over to Leah and comfort her through whatever she was going through. However, they knew that Naruto was the only one that was close to the little brunette so therefore, they didn't want to break the emotional scene apart. Hearts aching, the girls looked at Leah as their maternal instincts were going haywire, demanding that the child be coddled in their arms.

As Naruto gently rocked Leah's body in his arms, she began snoring cutely before drifting off to sleep. Smiling, the blonde kissed her forehead and held her close. He turned towards Tatsuma, the client he met up at Hotu Town for the very first mission he partook as a Fairy Tail mage. Gesturing for the man to follow him, he walked towards the lounge and sat himself down, to which everyone followed suit.

Naruto looked at Leah with a sad smile before turning his attention towards Tatsuma. "I… I don't know what is going on Tatsuma-san. Why is Leah-chan feeling so hurt? Just what happened to her?" He asked in a low voice as he didn't want to wake the little girl up from her newly acquired sleep.

Nodding quickly, the White Dragon Slayer's girls crouched to the ground near their loving man. They were sure they wouldn't be able to hear Tatsuma giving an explanation if they sat themselves away from him. They wanted to understand what happened to the little girl because it was already becoming something which was paining them greatly.

Just then, Tatsuma's expression hardened, to which everyone frowned as they now realized what they were going to hear, wasn't anything good. _They had no idea how right they truly were._

"Leah-chan's parents decided to head off for their honeymoon a little over a month ago. They had planned on spending their time there for the weekend so they asked me to take care of their daughter. My wife and I instantly agreed because Leah-chan was always a sweet child and my wife absolutely adores her. It was all fine until a month back, when her parents returned from their honeymoon. I could tell something was wrong with them and when they coughed up blood, we took them to get a checkup. It turned out to be a high alert food poisoning case, which was dated back in the time of their honeymoon. We were trying to save them with the best medical procedures." Tatsuma explained shakily and then his facial expressions turned grave before hollowly concluding, "_However, they succumbed to their illness._"

Silence._ Pin drop and completely dead silence._

With a look of incomprehensible shock now plastered on their faces, Naruto and the girls froze at the spot as they had no idea what to say in return. Words were unable to escape their lips and their minds were running blank. It was like having your brain shatter like glass and trying to strategize afterwards. _Undeniably and utterly impossible._ The group could do nothing at this point, but look at the little brunette in front of them with moist-eyes. Naruto was belittling himself in his mind for not being there for the little girl. _Why did she have to go through this? _

Tatsuma wiped his tears and sighed deeply. "It was then, Leah-chan found out about the truth about her parent's health at the hospital and she broke down. I couldn't handle seeing her like that so I immediately took her to my wife, who cried her eyes out and comforted her." He whispered as tears escaped him again before continuing, "However, in the night, Leah-chan's body began twitching like she was having a breakdown from recalling the tragic event. In her sleep, she kept whispering words like _tou-chan_ and _kaa-chan_. It was truly becoming hard for us not to breakdown as well."

Still shocked to the core, Naruto and the girls looked down at Leah with a delicate expression. They were feeling so devastated hearing about this, that there was simply no comparison. Nodding slowly, they gestured for the man to continue with what he wanted to say.

"We took care of her, but she wouldn't say anything much and would simply have a blank expression most of the time. It was breaking us apart seeing her like that and her nightly murmurs of the loss of her parents kept piercing our hearts. It was too much to bare. However, the one word she also said was… _Naruto-nii_. Upon hearing that name, you came to mind, Naruto-san. It was then, I decided to take Leah-chan towards you to see if you can give her some sort of comfort that we were unable to provide her." Tatsuma said with a small smile as he looked at the shocked blonde shinobi before sighing sadly.

Looking intently at the group, Tatsuma choked slightly. "We did plan out the funeral, but Leah-chan simply broke down crying and it was there, I declared that she would be better off if she saw you. I asked her and I saw a flicker of hope in her eyes, Naruto-san. I simply had to go through with it because I couldn't stand seeing her like this any longer. My wife didn't want to see Leah-chan off, but we knew that we had to do something that could heal her broken heart." He said gently before looking down at the small child with tears before concluding, "As soon as I entered Magnolia Town, I approached the Guild and asked Makarov about your residence. He was hesitant at first, but hearing Leah-chan's name gave him the incentive to provide me with the information and directed me here."

_Leah doesn't deserve this. For goodness sake, she's just a little girl._

Feeling his heart calling out to the little brunette, the White Dragon Slayer held her close to him before stroking her beautiful chocolate brown hair. He smiled sadly learning the one he saved in the past had called out his name during her sleep, but that wasn't the point. The small child had lost her parents and there was nothing he could do to help her, which made him clench his fists.

Naruto wiped away his tears before looking at Leah with a delicate expression. '_I swear Leah-chan, nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I wasn't there to help you save your parents, but I'll never EVER not be there for you now. I… I am so sorry Leah-chan_.' He thought to himself with unprecedented determination as he gently held the small girl.

The female mages were crying their eyes out at the moment. However, they mustered up the will power to move forward and gently place a hand over Leah's body. Their heart was reaching out for the girl and they wanted to make her feel better, however that wasn't easy because Leah had just lost her parents and that would take a lot of time to recover from. They looked at Naruto and further broke down because they knew how highly the man thought of Leah and they wanted to comfort him too.

Stepping back slowly, they smiled softly at their love holding Leah. '_We promised that we'll never let you get hurt again Naruto-kun, but you are getting hurt anyways. We'll all help take care of Leah-chan so you don't have to be alone in this._' They simultaneously thought to themselves as they looked on sadly.

"I'll be heading back to Hotu Town now, Naruto-san. My wife will understand why Leah-chan won't be returning back there because this is the most peaceful I've seen her after that tragic event transpired. I know I'm making the correct decision so I have no worries, knowing she will be here with you. However, are you okay with taking care of Leah-chan from now on, Naruto-san?" Tatsuma explained as he looked intently at the blonde shinobi in front of him.

That wasn't even a question in Naruto's mind so he didn't need to answer it in words. Taking care of the little girl that cared so much about him? If he wasn't sure, he was an idiot. Nodding his head slowly, the White Dragon Slayer showed the client of Hotu Town that he was absolutely fine with the decision, which made the man sigh in relief.

Tatsuma smiled softly as he rose from his seat and his expressions never wavered as he looked at the gentle female mages. It was then he knew his decision to bring Leah over to the household in Magnolia Town was the best course of action. She was going to get better here and he knew that for a fact. Walking over to the hallway leading to the exit of the household, the man picked up two bags and then brought them over to the group in the lounge. Upon seeing their confusion, he explained those bags held Leah's clothes and other valuables she treasured.

Nodding in appreciation, Naruto and the female mages smiled at the man for bringing those things along with him as it was a good idea. They led Tatsuma to the door and waved him farewell before reassuring him that Leah would be perfectly fine here. With another glance at the little brunette, Tatsuma smiled softly and nodded before walking towards the train station to head back to Hotu Town.

The blonde then turned to the girls with a soft look before saying, "We should continue on with what we were going to do. Since the compound is ready and we have all of our things packed up, let's head over there to move in. I'm sure you all know already, but Leah-chan will stay with us from now on."

Forming a small smile on his face, Naruto looked at his angels as they nodded quickly upon hearing his words. The group then proceeded with walking out the door before shutting it behind them as they made way towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound.

"Mira-chan and I will pack up our things so all of you don't have to wait at the dormitory." Erza stated, to which Mirajane nodded in approval before the duo rushed off into the distance.

Kushina looked at her group before saying, "I'll be heading there as well. Those two will need help in packing everything and my prowess in Fuinjutsu can allow the sealing of the packed items."

With that, the female Uzumaki rushed off in the direction of the female dormitory, while Naruto and the two remaining girls nodded with a smile. Haku and Mikoto hugged Naruto's arm as they walked along with their love, comforting him and showing him they were here for him. As the group walked along the streets of Magnolia, Erza, Mirajane and Kushina came running towards them while panting for breath. With the help of the female Uzumaki, the two mage duo were able to pack up everything and seal it at a quick rate.

Nodding, the group walked forward and smiled seeing their completed home. Stepping inside, they wanted nothing more than to relish in the moment, but they simply couldn't. Leah was distressed and just the sight of her made everyone depressed.

"I'll be taking Leah-chan to bed, girls. Good night." Naruto softly said as he slowly walked upstairs before he was pulled back.

Turning around, the White Dragon Slayer looked at his girls looking at him gently. With that, they quickly took turns kissing him, showing the love of their life that he wasn't alone in this. Realizing what his gorgeous women were trying to do, Naruto smiled in appreciation. With his smile intact, he made his way upstairs with Leah in his arms.

Meanwhile, the girls didn't have words to say to each other right now as they simply looked at one another sadly. With that, they sighed deeply before walking upstairs along the staircase and towards their respective rooms to get some sleep. At this point, the ladies of the blonde shinobi only had one thing on their mind. Hopefully next morning, Leah will wake up and try talking to them so they could help ease her pain.

Inside Naruto's room, the man was now in bed with Leah right beside him. The bags that Tatsuma provided were currently on the south-east side of the room so if the she needed anything at all, her belongings would be here. Smiling as he felt Leah instinctively snuggle with him, he looked at her softly as he kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

"K-kaa-chan, t-tou-chan… wha-"

"NO!"

Naruto jerked awake as he heard Leah shouting in her sleep and immediately nudged her shoulder. Leah slowly opened her eyes and then noticed a blonde haired man that looked just like someone special to her. Gradually blinking in confusion, she looked around before turning to the one she wanted to see.

"N-Naru… NARUTO-NII!" Leah shouted with tears in her eyes as she hugged the White Dragon Slayer tightly, not ever wanting to let him go.

Naruto smiled as he gently stroked a strand of Leah's hair and kissed her forehead. "Shh… I'm here for you, Leah-chan. It's going to be all right, I promise." He whispered softly, to which the little girl didn't do anything in return except for crying into his chest.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer slowly made his way downstairs, with Leah snuggled up against him. The little brunette carefully looked around and saw that she was now being led towards the dining room of the spacious structure she was currently in. There, Leah saw 5 women setting breakfast on a luxurious looking table.

As soon as Naruto came to sight, the girls rushed over to him with a smile on their face. Keeping in tune with their affectionate nature, they took turns kissing their loving man before noticing the snuggled brunette in their love's arms. Smiling, they softly patted Leah's head, causing the little girl to look at them with a confused expression. The girls kept their smile as they looked at Leah before nodding to Naruto, so that they could all eat breakfast together.

"N-Naruto-nii." Leah mumbled with her head hung low as tears leaked from her eyes.

Naruto smiled softly at the brunette and lifted her chin to see her puffy cheeks. "Yes, Leah-chan? You can tell me anything you want, please." He whispered softly before kissing the girl's forehead, showing he meant every word.

Leah slowly looked up at him as her eyes squinted. "K-kaa-chan and t-tou-chan." She sniffled as tears flooded her face before shouting, "T-th… they are gone! KAA-CHAN AND TOU-CHAN ARE GONE!"

With that, Leah crashed into her blonde savior's chest and began crying uncontrollably, making the man frown deeply at seeing the devastated little girl.

Naruto couldn't blame her, _not one bit_. Leah became a really important person in his life during his mission at Hotu Town and seeing her this way was hurting him. Turning towards the female mages, he sighed sadly as they were sniffling while watching the extremely emotional scene.

"I know Leah-chan, but they'll always be with you in spirit." Naruto replied in a low voice, somewhat easing her a little.

Leah separated from her embrace and sniffled again. "W-will you leave me too? Like kaa-chan and tou-chan… w-will you l-leave me too?" She asked in a broken tone as a look of dread etched way to her features at the horrid thought.

"No!" Naruto quickly declared before strongly continuing, "Leah-chan, I will always be here for you. I promise that on my life."

Just the thought of Leah thinking he would ever leave her, caused the White Dragon Slayer frown deeply. It wasn't even an option for him not being there for her as it was the least he could do. There was no way the little girl was going to be alone in this. _There was absolutely no way._

"Naru-kun is right, Leah-chan. No one here will ever leave you. We promise." Mirajane said delicately, to which her sister-figures nodded in absolute agreement.

Leah looked up to see the silverette and the other girls and formed a minuscule smile, causing the female mages to gasp loudly before smiling at her in return. Naruto looked down at the brunette and formed a smile of his own, knowing how much he adored seeing that smile on Leah's face.

Mikoto, Kushina, Haku, Erza and Mirajane were really happy to see Leah smiling, even if it wasn't a bright one. They knew the little girl would need time to get over her depressed state, but they also knew that they would always be there for her. They weren't EVER going to let anyone harm her or give her the chance to get sad ever again. The girls also had their love Naruto, who was the major personality in the lookout for Leah's wellbeing, so they really didn't have much to worry about.

"Open up, Leah-chan!" Naruto said as he brought a spoon of chicken soup over to the little girl's mouth.

Leah didn't even take a second opening her mouth and then sipping down the delicious soup. Naruto smiled as he brought another spoonful of soup over to the brunette, who quickly gulped it down once more. Even if it was faint, Naruto could feel it. He could feel the little girl getting better, but he knew it would take a while for the emotional wounds to fully heal. He realized that Leah had been at Tatsuma's house for a month now, but wasn't recovering there in any way. However, he would do everything in his power to make that the girl's recovery become a reality.

What Leah had to go through was terrible and the White Dragon Slayer had declared that he would _always_ watch out for the child, _no matter what_.

The female mages were looking at the display with a bright smile on their face. Seeing their loving man feeding the little brunette so delicately, made them fantasize of the blonde feeding their children like that in the future. Blushing wildly at the thought, they continued watching the heartwarming display.

After breakfast, the group spent most of the day trying to further cheer Leah up as a means of attempting to get her mind off the recent tragic experience. They knew it was going to be really hard, but they absolutely had to try. Leah didn't move a step out of Naruto's arms, which made the young man beyond happy. Throughout the day, the female mages tried various methods to help incorporate their ways to cheer Leah up. They left the compound and then set out to perform their tasks.

Kushina bought two children books from the nearest children gift shop in Magnolia Town. One was about a prince rescuing a princess from evil monsters, while the other one was about various animals and how they survived in the wild life. Opening the books, Kushina began reading to the brunette who was happily snuggling with Naruto. The redhead smiled brightly when Leah hummed upon hearing about the princess in one of the stories she read out loud to her.

'_You'll be fine with us, Leah-chan. I know you will get better and will smile openly once more._' Kushina thought to herself before stepping away for the next woman to try out her method.

Mikoto bought some cards that depicted several different types of cute animals, from the children gift store that she entered with Kushina earlier. She showed the animals one by one to the little brunette as she brought them close for the girl to see them clearly. To the blackette's surprise, Leah took the card that illustrated a little fox kit and started observing it intently. Naruto grinned as he started remembering Kurama because it was a picture of a fox, well if the bijuu was a kit that is.

'_Leah-chan you are so cute and I hope I can teach you a lot of things when you get through this._' Mikoto thought to herself before happily stepping away from the brunette with a smile on her face.

Erza bought some coloring books, along with pencil crayons for Leah to color with. She tried finding the best books she could from a good store she knew of, nearby in the area. The redhead approached the duo before slowly placing the books down and then coloring for the brunette, so that she could get into the idea. Leah gently took a crayon from Erza's hand and started coloring, which made the redhead happy beyond measure as she watched the little girl color the pages.

'_You're so strong Leah-chan. I can't wait to hear all about you in the future_.' Erza thought to herself before walking away with a grin on her face.

Haku bought some candy for Leah to enjoy, from the nearest candy store that was in the area around them. She had various types of candies with her, which she thought were good choices for Leah to eat. To Haku's surprise and joy, the brunette took one and began nibbling on it. Grinning, The Ice Princess happily performed her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai to form an ice flower and held it in her hand. Haku then handed over the flower to Leah, who gently grabbed onto it and observed it closely.

'_There is no way we'll ever let anyone hurt you Leah-chan. You will be fine_.' Haku thought to herself before she started happily skipping away from the brunette.

Mirajane bought a purple colored popping paper from a fun house store in the vicinity. The silverette remembered that she used to enjoy these sort of things in her childhood and thought that the brunette would find her choice a fun thing as well. Leah instantly grabbed the paper and then began popping the little bubbles that were on a plastic page. The silverette smiled fondly at Leah as she watched her finish popping. She then gave Leah another page of popping paper, which she began popping as well.

'_I am so happy that you're here with us now, Leah-chan. We'll be your family from now on_.' Mirajane thought to herself with a serene smile and stepped back a little.

Naruto watched each one of his girls trying to ease Leah though this terrible state and smiled brightly at them for it. He was really happy that the girls were this into the idea, and knew how wonderful they truly were to do this. The blonde was glad that he had his angels by his side throughout this phase and knew that Leah would get much better and soon. He gestured for all of them to come closer and they happily did so. The girls now laid near the blonde and the brunette and they all smiled, looking at Leah.

"Say, Leah-chan?" Mikoto asked slowly, to which the little girl quickly looked over at her.

"Would you like to come with us to the park?" Kushina finished the question for her best friend as the brunette now looked over at her.

Leah then nudged Naruto with her head, causing the man to chuckle as he looked down at her. He raised an eyebrow at the little girl who looked at him with pleading eyes, causing him to formulate a soft expression on his face.

"W-will you come with me, Naruto-nii?" Leah asked shakily before squirming in her position, knowing how scared she will be if her savior wouldn't tag along.

Naruto gently looked at the brunette and got up with her still in his arms. "Of course I will, don't be silly. There is no way I will leave you alone, Leah-chan." He said softly as he placed a hand over Leah's head and gently patted it.

Pouting cutely, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer observed the adorable brunette talking to Naruto, and not them. However, they knew that their man was the only one that the girl was familiar with, so they couldn't really complain much. They were really looking forward for Leah to open up to them and just the thought made them happy.

"_Leah-chan, we don't have much time left and we're really sorry we won't be there for you in the future. We know that Tatsuma-san and his wife will take care of you for us, but if you really want to be with the one… you already know who we are talking about, musume. If you don't feel comfortable with Tatsuma-san, go to Naruto-san because we know you'll be taken care of there. We'll always love you with all our heart, Leah-chan and we'll always be proud of you."_

Remembering what her late parents told her before their passing, the former citizen of Hotu Town choked inwardly with tears in her eyes. They were telling her the truth, like always. Even on the verge of death, they cared only for her happiness that they told her to come here. She'll always love them. Meanwhile, her savior, brother-figure and the one she looked up to the most, told her that he wasn't ever going to leave her. This efficiently healed a portion of the emotional scars the brunette currently had, as Naruto was someone really special to her.

True to her late parents words, Leah didn't like being at Tatsuma's house and thought she would never be happy again. She did appreciate them trying to comfort her through the trauma of losing her parents, but it didn't seem like home to her. However, being here with Naruto and the women in the room, she knew that someway she will be happy. Leah remembered the time when the blonde saved her life and how they bonded afterwards. She had dreams of seeing Naruto in the future and the thought of losing her parents did scar her badly. However, knowing that she was with him now, reminded her of her parents' wishes and with that, she finally realized there was nothing to worry about.

With that, the group walked outside of the compound where they would take a stroll around the park in Magnolia Town. Leah watched on in confusion as many females of the town were giving Naruto a strange look. Adding to her overall confusion, the nice ladies that were living with her blonde savior glared fiercely at those females that were giving strange looks to him as well. However, the little brunette shrugged her shoulders as she now appeared at the park area, where several children were currently playing around with their parents. _Just the sight made her cry._ Leah knew that she wouldn't get to see her mother or father again as she felt devastated all over again. Taking notice to this almost immediately, Naruto kissed the small girl's forehead as he held her in his arms.

Leah then looked up to see a smile on her savior's face and it calmed her down. '_Thank you for being here for me Naruto-nii. I don't know what… I'd do without you_.' She thought to herself before clinging onto him a little tighter, showing just how much she appreciated him being there for her.

As a serene smile etched way to their features, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer looked on at this heartwarming display. They didn't know much about the future or whatnot, but they were positive about one thing. With Naruto by her side, Leah _will_ be absolutely fine. Knowing how the little brunette was holding everything together right now, showed the women that she was a really tough cookie.

Just as soon as the group entered the playground area within the park, Naruto helped Leah take a slide, which she didn't really want to do. It wasn't because she was scared of the slide, it was far from it. The only thing that scared her was being separated from Naruto because losing him would totally break her spirits entirely. However, seeing the smile on the blonde's face gave her the courage to move away from his arms and take the slide. Naruto grinned as he picked Leah up from the bottom of the slide and held her close, making her mumble cutely. The blonde chuckled at her actions and then walked over to his happy girls, who saw the entire scene unfold before their eyes.

"Let's get some ice-cream, what do you say Leah-chan?" Naruto asked warmly, to which the brunette looked up at him and gave him a small nod.

Looking at the little girl with a smile, the White Dragon Slayer brought some ice-cream from the stand nearby and then handed it over to her. Leah grabbed the ice-cream quickly because it was the one that she wanted. It was the rainbow colored one, which was the best seller for children as it had multiple flavors into one ice-cream. Naruto smiled softly at the sight of the little brunette slowly eating the ice-cream before chuckling as some of it dripped onto it shirt. A soft expression etched way to his features as Leah frowned at the dropped treat before using her right hand in an attempt to wipe it off.

Naruto chuckled at the warm gesture before kindly saying, "Don't worry about it Leah-chan. It's just a piece of clothing so it means nothing to me. I will never get angry at you so keep that smile on your face, it really suits you."

In an instant, tears escaped Leah upon hearing the blonde ninja speak in such a loving tone. She didn't spare a second before quickly crushing him in a tight hug, causing the ice-cream she held in her hands to drop to the ground.

Simply listening to the soothing words their beyond amazing man gave the little girl, the female mages couldn't help it if they had moist-eyes at the display. They were so proud of Naruto and thankful that they were given a chance to be with him. All that mattered to them was that their blonde ninja was with them and they wouldn't waste a second being close to him.

Meanwhile, the man behind the stand glared blazingly at Leah for wasting his ice-cream. However, that was before he almost shit himself as he literally _felt_ the aura of death radiating off the White Dragon Slayer. No one bothers the little brunette while Naruto's around. That was a definite surety.

"Yes Leah-chan, you never have to worry about angering any of us. We will be always be there for you." Erza said softly as she looked at the brunette, to which her sister-figures nodded happily in agreement.

"T-thank you!" Leah squeaked tearfully as she heard this before clinging onto her savior tightly.

The blonde smiled as he turned his attention back to the shaking stand owner and _sweetly_ asked for another ice-cream, which he received free of charge. Leah looked confused at the interaction but didn't question it as she happily accepted her rainbow ice-cream. The girls looked on in amusement as they snickered at the man's terrified expression. Turning around, Naruto's aura dropped, effectively rendering the man unconscious as the aftershock struck him hard.

After spending some more time at the park, the group slowly started to make their way back home. On the way there, Naruto and the girls saw some of the Guild members looking at them strangely because of the little girl in the blonde's arms. However, the Fairy Tail mages simply shrugged their shoulders at the sight, knowing they'll learn about the brunette at a later time. With that, the group continued the journey and smiled as they approached the compound. In an instant, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer rushed towards the direction of the kitchen.

Haku quickly turned around before exclaiming, "We'll be working on dinner!"

Naruto smiled as he saw The Ice Princess run off towards the kitchen and then looked down at Leah, who was currently patting his arm gently. Just the sight made the blonde ninja happy as he made his way towards the dining table and sat down with the little girl in his arms.

"The girls really care about you, Leah-chan." Naruto said in a warm tone as he heard the joyous chattering of the female mages in the kitchen.

Leah blinked cutely and then slowly nodded. "I-I know, Naruto-nii." She whispered before melting into the embrace of her blonde savior.

A grin etched way to the young man's features as he patted the brunette's head gently. He really had to thank his loving women, who were so caring and delicate towards Leah because that's just what the little girl needs right now. The shinobi knew full well that taking care of Leah was going to be a difficult task, but he realized that with his girls by his side, things weren't going to be so taxing after all.

'_I realize how hard this must be for you, Leah-chan. However, I will make sure you will be loved here and that you'll always stay safe with us. There's no way I'll ever let someone lay a hand on you._' Naruto thought to himself before looking down at the peaceful child snuggling with him.

Naruto kissed Leah's forehead and then looked softly at her. The duo silently waited for dinner to be made while the brunette enjoyed the company of Naruto, who enjoyed it just as much. After some time, the girls walked out with plates, utensils and the amazing dishes that they made. They slowly set everything down before turning to Naruto to serve him and Leah first. However, the blonde glared at them, causing them to chuckle sheepishly.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer created two shadow clones into the area, confusing Leah greatly as she was now seeing 3 Naruto's in the area. The first clone served the dishes onto the plates, while the second one placed the plates on the table. Seeing this, the ladies of the blond shinobi smiled at their man's actions and nodded as they sat down before munching down the food.

Naruto took a spoonful of food and then brought it to Leah's mouth. "Eat up, Leah-chan!" He exclaimed, to which the little brunette opened her mouth before gulping down the delicious vegetable soup.

Following suit, the White Dragon Slayer fed Leah some vegetables, followed by a piece of chicken which she enjoyed eating. Only after the small girl was finished eating her dinner, Naruto started eating his serving of dinner. Utilizing the same shadow clones, the young man ordered them to clean up the table after everyone had finished eating. With that, the group slowly made their way towards the lounge to relax themselves upon consuming that wonderful food. Leah was still snuggled against Naruto, whose women were laid beside him.

"We're really sorry for what happened Leah-chan, but we promise we'll take care of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The female mages chorused in unison as they looked over at the little brunette.

Leah stiffened slightly and then formulated a small smile before lowly saying, "Nice to meet you too."

At this, the girls gasped loudly with wide-eyes. '_Did she talk to us!?_' They thought simultaneously as a joyous expression etched way to their features.

Mikoto grinned happily from her seat. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha!" She exclaimed as she waved her hand.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet you dattebane!" Kushina said with glee to the girl before smiling brightly at her.

Haku patted Leah's head before smiling. "I'm Haku Momochi!" She introduced herself with a joyous tone while looking at the little girl.

Erza grinned happily. "My name is Erza Scarlet!" She spoke out before patting Leah's head, following what Haku did earlier.

"Mirajane Strauss!" Mirajane chirped cheerfully as she looked at the adorable girl.

Leah smiled softly at the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer, which successfully made them melt at the heartwarming sight. Each of the female mages reached out to embrace their cute guest, but the brunette in question was a little hesitant. Leah looked up to see her blonde savior and get his opinion on the matter; because he was the only one she trusted the most right now.

"Go on, Leah-chan." Naruto said softly as he looked down at the child before gently continuing, "You never have to fear any of the girls. Even though they've just met you, I know full well each of them cares deeply about you. Please give them a chance, Leah-chan."

With a slow nod, Leah turned to the female mages, who were currently nodding happily with their arms wide open. _This was just the push the little girl needed._ As soon as she hopped off her blonde savior's arms, Leah raced towards Haku and embraced her tightly. The Ice Princess melted at the spot as her heart soared with happiness as she soothed the child, as if she was her own. Leah slowly pulled away and then turned towards the other females in the room before taking turns hugging them tightly. Kushina, Mikoto, Erza and Mirajane had tearfully embraced the small girl and instinctively went into mother mode as they coddled her in their arms respectively. The little brunette tenderly stepped away from the hugs and looked at the female mages with a pure and delicate expression.

"T-tha… thank you." Leah whispered chokingly with tears, to which all of the women smiled with tears of their own as they gave her a beyond happy nod.

With that, the adorable brunette jumped back into Naruto's arms, where she felt the most secure. For some strange reason, which she didn't really know how to explain, Leah felt as if she could truly open up to the female mages. Based on the way they treated her showed the child that they were truly nice and caring, just like her loving nii-san. It wasn't rocket science to realize how happy Leah was that her blonde savior still cared as much for her, like he did when she met him for the first time in Hotu Town. There was a warmth here in the clan compound and lots of love. _It was just what she needed right now._

Naruto smiled at the cute girl in his arms. "Let's get some sleep, Leah-chan. You don't know how proud I am of you right now for being so strong and allowing us the chance to reach out to you. Just remember that we'll always be there for you. _Always_." He explained in a loving tone, to which his women nodded with absolute approval as they all looked at the brunette with a smile on their face.

_A new life._

That's what Leah felt at this moment. She felt as if she was given a new life. Why she was getting so comfortable after her parents passing was beyond her comprehension, but she knew that she had her blonde savior by her side right now. Even though she knew it would take a while to get out of her emotional trauma she realized here, at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, things could get better.

"T-thank you N-Naruto-nii… for e-everything… I… I-" Leah couldn't even finish her shaky sentence as the young shinobi placed a finger to her lips.

Naruto smiled as he patted the girl's head before warmly saying, "There is absolutely no need for you to thank me for anything. This is by far the least I can do for you, Leah-chan. Trust me when I say that I'm beyond happy to be given an opportunity to take care of you in your time of need."

Sniffling at the warmth and adoration she was given, Leah clung onto her savior tighter than before, with her little arms softly patting his chest. Naruto smiled as he felt the contact and turned around to show his girls what was going on. A bright smile etched way to the features of the female mages as it was such a loving sight to behold. They quickly came by and took turns kissing the top of Leah's head, showing the girl that they were here for her as well.

With a nod, Naruto gave a mental message to his girls, which they immediately understood as they nodded in return. Smiling, they all walked upstairs and waved each other goodnight before stepping into their respective rooms to turn in for the night.

Leah was currently snuggling with Naruto as she held onto him with a serene smile.

Meanwhile, the White Dragon Slayer gazed up at the ceiling. '_These past two days have truly been emotional, but I'm happy that Leah-chan's here now. I still feel so contrite that I couldn't do anything to help her parents out. However, I am not going to let that get in the way of anything as I'll give her the comfort she needs right now._' He thought to himself as he turned his attention towards the sleeping brunette and kissed her cheek before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

(Six days later.)

* * *

_It was miraculous. _

As the days passed, Leah began opening up and was doing _much_ better.

_The first day_, Leah started recalling that the passing of her parents and screamed as the incident was truly a tragic one for her. Naruto and the girls comforted the little brunette, to which she slowly began losing her sorrows. However, it was still raging and the only one that was helping her keep everything together at that point was her savior, Naruto.

_Day two_, the small girl became slightly freer in her talks with everyone, which made the female mages truly joyous because Leah started conversing with them. The brunette walked around the training ground at the back of the compound and rolled around on the grass, which she thought felt really soft. She had even gone to the kitchen in the late evening to watch the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer cook dinner. The girls really enjoyed Leah's company and began telling her all about how to cook food and what to eat and not to eat.

_The third day_, Leah even walked down from Naruto's room on her own and ate breakfast in a separate chair. She took an immediate liking to the lounge as she would watch television and it was where she could color some of the coloring books that Erza had bought for her. Leah asked Kushina to read her some more books, which the redhead immediately set out to do. Leah had the fox kit card with her and had asked Mikoto if she could get a stuffed fox kit for her and the blackette happily did so. Haku made many things for Leah with her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai, which the brunette enjoyed. Mirajane got Leah some more popping paper for her to play around with and the little girl smiled at the gesture. The girls really excitingly began talking more with Leah, trying to find out more about her. They made sure that the girl would never get hurt again and treated her like a little princess, which she was.

_On the fourth day_, Leah went wide-eyed when she saw Naruto and the girls training at the back of the compound. The moves they were using were amazing and she had exclaimed that she truly loved seeing them train. Naruto grinned at the brunette and so did his women. They happily trained for a while after that and showed the little girl some more moves that she really enjoyed watching.

_During the fifth day_, Leah took the time out on this day to fully examine the compound interior and everything else in her new home. Leah started to hear more about Naruto's missions as a mage. Being the curious tyke she was, she really wanted to learn more about her savior and older brother-figure. Ever since he first saved her from her near-death experience she'd been curious about him. The little brunette was really surprised to hear that the women in the room were also mages and had worked with Naruto on some missions. She also noticed how different the girls were around Naruto, but didn't really question them about it right now as she didn't quite understand. The fact that she was now living in a place that was so far away from her hometown was somewhat difficult to get over. However, Leah really started to think of this place as her new home.

The brunette still spent a majority of her time in the arms of Naruto, who had no problem in accepting because he really enjoyed seeing Leah getting better. The blonde was the happiest out of all in the room and it wasn't because the little girl enjoyed living here, it was because she was precious to him. Seeing that smile on her face made Naruto form a smile of his own. He was protective of her at Hotu Town but now, that had amplified manifolds.

For those that even thought of harming Leah, they would be _utterly destroyed_. It was the declaration the White Dragon Slayer made and it was the promise he laid his life on fulfilling.

* * *

_Now we join everyone on the 6__th__ day._

* * *

"Naruto-nii, let's get some ice-cream!" Leah exclaimed in a squeaky tone as she visibly jumped from her seat in the lounge area.

Upon hearing the enthusiasm, the blonde ninja chuckled. Turning to his gorgeous women, he smirked as they were giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

_Ah, the dreaded cuteness._

Naruto's smirk remained intact as looked at his girls, who were currently trying to make him fall into their pleading ways. However, he nodded regardless as Leah truly wanted to go right now. He couldn't really deny the little girl anything so he agreed and the fact that the girls were by her side; there was no reason to say otherwise.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto declared in amusement, to which Leah jumped up and down in excitement as a bright smile etched way to her features.

That wonderful smile as all the White Dragon Slayer needed to see at this point and his ladies were thinking the exact same thing. Picking the ecstatic Leah in his arms, Naruto chuckled as he left the compound with the female mages right behind him.

In their short walk outside, the group now approached the park area in Magnolia Town, where the ice-cream stand was situated. Naruto instantly noticed there was now a different man behind the stand, which made him smirk inwardly. Leah giggled slightly when her right cheek got nuzzled by Naruto's nose and that caused him to grin mischievously. This confused Leah greatly, but before she could even react, she went wide-eyed as the blonde ninja began tickling her sides.

"_Aha!_ Nar-_Ahhaha!_ Naruto-nii! _Ahaha!-_stop it! _Hahaa!_" Leah exclaimed in between harmonious laughter upon being mercilessly tickled by Naruto, who smirked as he continued his assault.

Mikoto, Kushina, Haku, Erza and Mirajane giggled at the interaction, but smiled brightly at their Naru-kun for being so loving towards the little brunette. The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer knew that Leah was getting back to normal now, which caused them to get extremely happy at the knowledge.

Naruto chuckled and then patted Leah's head before saying, "Now let's get you that ice-cream."

Leah quickly crossed her arms cutely. "Mou meanie Naruto-nii!" She replied in an adorable tone as her puffy red cheeks only added to her overall cuteness.

Upon seeing this, the female mages bit their lips and almost drew blood as they were giving it their absolute best not to coddle the girl and shout _'kawaii!'_ right now. Leah was too cute at this moment and the urge was a hard thing to push back, but the girls shakily did so for now.

Naruto kissed Leah's forehead gently before ruffling up her hair, causing her to pout cutely. "I'm so glad to hear that laugh of yours, Leah-chan. I really missed it." He said warmly and the brunette immediately went moist-eyed as he continued, "I just wanted to let you know that you aren't alone anymore. You have me by your side and the girls as well. None of us will _ever_ let you feel pain like that ever again. Just know that all of us are truly and undeniably proud of you right now, Leah-chan."

_What is she? _

Leah asked herself that as she clung onto her blonde savior tightly before sniffling into his chest. _What is she?_ The little brunette didn't know why the Naruto cared so much about her. _It wasn't like she was special or anything!_ Leah knew she didn't have magic, which she could use to protect Naruto in return. Why was he so caring towards her? Why did it feel that he had become _more_ than a _brother-figure_ in her eyes? Why did he give her the love that only a _parent_ could ever hope to give their child? Many questions filled her mind, but all of them reached one simple solution.

_She was so lucky to be here now._

"T-th… thank y-you, Naruto-nii." Leah whispered squeakily as she clung onto the blonde like a lifeline.

As she slowly looked up to see him smiling down at her, showed that her savior was truly so caring towards her. Everything that has happened to her so far in the time at the compound gave her the reason to be comforted through her horrible experience. Naruto hadn't left her side throughout this and helped her at every passing second. _Things were going to be perfectly all right now._

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer tearfully smiled at the little brunette, causing her to smile softly in return. Once again, that_ kawaii _urge was rushing inside as their maternal instincts were going haywire. _They couldn't help it!_ Leah was just soooo adorable! That small girl had a cheerfulness that radiated from her, which could quite frankly light up a stadium. At this very moment seeing the brunette like this, made the girls instinctively smile. Turning to their loving man, who was being so compassionate and loving individual they knew he was, their smiles only deepened.

After getting Leah her ice-cream, the group walked to the open area at the park and sat down. Leah sat down at the center of Naruto and the girls and smiled as she started eating the ice-cream. The group simply looked at her with a smile in return because the brunette was so at peace at this moment. It took a while for Leah to get to this stage but they were so glad that she was better now.

"So Leah-chan, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Mikoto asked before grabbing Leah and then gently stroking her beautiful brown hair.

Leah looked up at the female Uchiha before replying, "Ummm… I don't know. Maybe play with Naruto-nii?"

With that, she turned towards Naruto, who grinned victoriously at the answer and she smiled at him in return. A small giggle escaped her upon observing the female mages as they were currently pouting at what they just heard. However, she gasped slightly as she was yanked from the blackette's arms courtesy of Kushina, while Mikoto frowned deeply at what her best friend just did.

Kushina placed her head on top of Leah's own and smiled. "You hang out with Naru-kun too much. You may as well call him tou-san, Leah-chan." She said innocently as she began gently rocking the little girl's body as her smile remained intact.

Leah blushed in embarrassment before looking down at the ground. '_W-why don't I see any problem… with calling Naruto-nii that?_' She thought to herself as she tried coming up with an answer, but her face scrunched up slightly when she couldn't find any.

Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing what his loving woman said and sighed before going into deep thought on the matter. Erza, Mirajane, Haku and Mikoto blushed at the words of the female Uzumaki, but they had to admit one thing. Just the thought of having Leah as a daughter-figure in the near future would truly and undeniably bring them immense joy.

As those thoughts ran rampant in the minds of everyone, the time passed. Realizing that it was time to head back home, Naruto picked Leah on his shoulders and smiled as he walked towards the compound with his women by his side.

The White Dragon Slayer made sure to avoid the more popular areas of Magnolia Town because he didn't want anyone to see Leah just yet. Since the little girl was still recovering from her tragic experience, she didn't need the added stress of meeting everyone at the Guild.

Into their short walk, the group arrived back home at the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound. The female mages rushed towards the kitchen to cook dinner, while Naruto followed them as he wanted to make a dish of his own. The women were really surprised and anxious to see their loving man wanting to cook something as it was already making them beyond excited. Leah was confused upon observing her savior making food because she hadn't seen him doing that before. Meanwhile, the blonde ninja smirked at the reactions and started making something what he wanted to.

As Leah didn't want to sit around and do nothing, she took part in gathering up the utensils for setting the dining table. However, when she heard the female mages telling her that she didn't have to do that, she huffed cutely in response.

"I wanna do something too!" Leah said before puffing her cheeks, to which time froze for the female mages in the kitchen.

_Screw it. _

"Kawwaaiii!" The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer harmonically squealed as they rushed towards the little brunette and took turns hugging her tightly.

Upon observing the adorable sight of Leah getting the life hugged out of her by his women, Naruto laughed warmly before continuing on with working on the meal he was making. After everything was done, the group walked back to the dining table where they set everything up and decorated the table. The girls made their own dishes for everyone to eat, but they really wanted to taste what their man had cooked. Leah was one of the more excited ones of the group.

Creating a few shadow clones, Naruto ordered the replicas to serve the food for everyone, to which they quickly thanked him. Just as soon as the serving was done, the females tried out what the blonde had cooked. Just as soon as they tasted the food, their eyes widened almost instantly.

"Oh Kami this is soooo good!" They squealed with hearts in their eyes as the taste of the food erupted in their mouth.

Naruto chuckled in victory, knowing that his angels loved what he made for him. Turning towards Leah, who was really enjoying the meal only added to the happiness he was currently feeling. After the delicious meal was over with and the table was cleaned off, they all sat down in the lounge.

It was then, Naruto felt two familiar presences approaching the front door. He quickly got up and walked towards the entrance of the compound and opened the door, to which he smiled as the newcomers were Jiraiya and Gildarts.

The duo had been gone for almost 8 days now because of a test mission they were stabilizing for the spy network. It was something the toad sage had planned for a while and he figured it would be the best time to do so now and The Ace simply tagged along.

Gildarts whistled as he stepped inside of the compound. "Nice place you got here, much more spacious than my old shack." He said with a hearty laugh, causing Naruto to chuckle in return.

"Very well done Naruto-kun!" Jiraiya proudly voiced out because he was in the mission for the past 8 days when the compound was finally ready.

Naruto smiled and thanked his former sensei for the compliment before formulating a serious expression. The duo noticed this and quickly turned serious as well, knowing that it was time to get to business about what was going on.

The blonde ninja looked at the two mages intently before asking, "How was the mission regarding your spy network?"

Gildarts hummed for few seconds as a smile emerged. "As of late there's nothing much to report, aside from the occasional dark mage slipping away. We will continue our investigation in 2 days." He responded, while Jiraiya nodded in the affirmative.

Since the duo knew the occasional dark mages were C-class at most, they were unfazed by their actions because hunting them down wouldn't be worth the effort. However, they will be taking care of them should they try anything in the future. For now, they had to focus on the gathering rumors of the Dark Guild members causing trouble and how to put an end to their plans.

Content with the answer, Naruto then led the two to the dining table and stepped into the kitchen. With that, he brought two plates and the dinner that he had just recently made for everyone. Since there was a lot left, it was a great thing because now Gildarts and Jiraiya will have a nice home cooked meal. The duo thanked the young man, who happily waved them off as he served them the dinner.

After the meal was consumed, the trio began conversing with each other. Since they could hear the female mages chatting away in the lounge, they didn't want to bother them and seat themselves there at the moment. It was then, Leah slowly approached the White Dragon Slayer with a small smile on her face. Jiraiya and Gildarts instantly grew confused upon seeing the little girl as they had never seen her before and wondered what she was doing here.

"Who is this, Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya asked before patting Leah on the head with a smile on his face.

Naruto sighed sadly and made a shadow clone to take Leah away for a bit, much to her discomfort. He kneeled down and rubbed the little girl's back and kissed the top of her head delicately. Leah looked on with a soft expression as her savior was being so caring towards her.

Naruto looked softly at the small brunette before saying, "I promise you can come back in 10 minutes."

With that, Leah looked on with confusion, but she didn't want to question her savior about anything. Nodding hesitantly, she looked up at the clone and jumped in his arms before the duo headed into the lounge, where Leah would begin conversing with the female mages again.

"Her name is Leah." Naruto said before explaining everything the duo needed to know about who Leah was and how she got here 8 days ago.

Eyes went wider and wider as the explanations continued for the two mages, who were simply stumped for words as they didn't really know what to say in return. Hearing about how Naruto saved the little girl in the past from the very mission he received the moniker **The White Flash**, all the way to how the child's parents died from food poisoning and her arrival to Magnolia Town.

However, what made them form a smile on their face was learning about how the blonde ninja took care of the girl so far. They knew now that the child was doing much better and they didn't need to hear that from anyone. Just the look in Leah's eyes showed the both of them that she was getting back to normal. It wasn't every day that you witness such a warm look in someone's eyes.

Gildarts smiled at his surrogate little brother. "You've done a wonderful job with her. With that age difference between you two, you may as well be father and daughter." He said before smirking at the reaction he got from the blonde, while Jiraiya also smirked at the young man.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "You know, I wouldn't mind if she called me _tou-san_. I don't really like taking the title away from her real father but I…" He couldn't even finish that sentence because he felt Jiraiya pat him on the shoulder with a smile on his face.

"I've seen those eyes Naruto-kun; you _really_ _do_ want her as your daughter." Jiraiya said with his smile intact. The toad sage was in fact, prouder than his former apprentice than he's ever been.

Naruto's face slightly scrunched before slowly asking, "I think I do sensei. Is that wrong?"

It was something that the White Dragon Slayer kept berating himself about. He knew that Leah wasn't his actual daughter, but he felt that she truly was. His instincts declared her as his daughter and he didn't know what to do at this point because his emotions ran haywire at the thought.

Gildarts looked at the blonde with a serene smile on his face. "Not at all, otouto. I truly believe if that's what you feel, go for it." He voiced out in a warm tone before kindly continuing, "Her parents admired you when they were alive as you saved their daughter from an encounter no child should experience. I can think of no better replacement."

Naruto leaned back further with a smile and gave the two a thankful nod. They all enjoyed conversing with each other after that, while the replicas of the young shinobi cleared the table. As soon as their discussions ended, Gildarts headed back home as he had work to do. Jiraiya was currently too tired for anything so he went to his room as he wanted to get some rest.

Just then, Leah came running forward with a grin on her face. "Gotcha!" She chirped as she quickly jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grinned in return before nuzzling his nose against the brunette's cheeks, causing the little girl to giggle angelically in response. With the cheery mood set, the duo began making their way towards the lounge, where the female mages currently were.

Arriving towards his ladies, the White Dragon Slayer smiled before planting kissing to each of them, making them moan in content. They leaned back into their seats and then began conversing with each other. As the time passed, everyone realized that it was getting time to get some rest. Nodding, the group headed towards the staircase, which they would use to head upstairs. Arriving to their respective rooms, Naruto gave each his women a loving kiss, to which they smiled before waving at him as they entered their respective rooms. With Leah, Naruto went to his own room, where the little girl felt the most comfortable sleeping in.

Shortly into their time entering the room, little brunette quickly fell asleep as she was embraced in the arms of her savior. Meanwhile, Naruto was still awake as he was thinking about what his surrogate older brother and former sensei talked to him about earlier. The blonde shinobi smiled as he kissed Leah's forehead, to which he began hearing the little girl muttering something he couldn't hear. Applying chakra to his ears, he heard the sentence perfectly.

"Naruto….tou-chan."

Upon hearing those heartwarming words, Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at the precious little girl with a teary smile on his face. His feelings told him that he should go with it, as long as she was okay with this and if she was, then she would become his daughter.

_Was it something too quick to accept?_

Shaking his head, the White Dragon Slayer looked at the brunette warmly. '_It's the thing to do and I could care less if others perceive me as moving too quickly on this matter. I admit that it's something I've honestly been wanting for a while now. I want to become Leah-chan's father, and I do feel guilt taking this role from her birth father. However, for Leah-chan's sake, I will be selfish. I want her as my daughter so I can give her the happiness she truly deserves_.' He thought to himself before stroking the girl's chocolate brown hair gently.

"Good night, _Leah Uzumaki-Namikaze_." Naruto said delicately before kissing Leah on the cheek and then smiling brightly, knowing that the name suited her perfectly.

With that, Naruto looked up at the ceiling with his smile intact and sighed in content before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that marks way to the end of the chapter! Now, let's answer some questions as I'm sure you will be thinking of them right now.**

'_**MUSHY!'**_** -:- **_**Shoulder Shrugging Style: I Don't Care Jutsu!**_** -:- No, this chapter was important and holds a lot of value. You have to realize this because it will prove fruitful later on if you have knowledge on this. However, for those that think it was rather emotional… **_**it was supposed to be.**_

'_**AAHH GAWWD EMOTIONAL!**_**' -:- **_**Guinness World Records Magic: Tyrannosaurus Rex Sized Sweatdrop**_** -:- Naruto has his girls and he needs an anchor in his life. He now has one. He will now have a daughter which he will love to bits and will always cherish. **

'_**I FEEL SOMETHING TINGLY INSIDE!**_**' -:- **_**Please visit a choice medical examiner near you.**_** -:- Don't give me those eyes, ningens. Remember not all the chapters will have Adventure as I am truly sending a message here in the Adventure/Romance category. **_**Love is a fragile thing.**_** Naruto has the love from his ladies, but will now learn something new as he'll wander off into parenthood. **

'_**I WANNA WHINE ABOUT THIS!**_**' …t****he reintroduction of Leah is one of the most IMPORTANT aspects of my story, so don't even dare thinking of whining. **

'_**AWW!**_**' -:- **_**Insert gracious smile here.**_** -:- Yes, Leah's pretty cute as a character because she's pretty much a carbon copy of my adorable little niece. Cute little munchkin.**

**BloodINCarnate grumbled heatedly at this chapter, as his brain cells burned to the max with the emotional touches I poured into it. Bash him. Show no mercy.**

**Remember, there is something special that I'd like to do with my story. I understand quite a few authors don't care for readers or whatnot, but I've always given replies to everyone, even when I barely had any time to do so. I am working really hard for all of you that you cannot even begin to imagine, as my schedule is shredding me apart nowadays. However, I'm not going to whine about it as I have all of you to take care of with the constant updates of my story. Therefore, no rest for me.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	26. Battle for Ace

**I proudly present the 26****th**** chapter of my story. It's been a later update than I originally expected, but it wasn't my fault. Like many might have read in their PM boxes, I was with the family for a holiday weekend, which took up all of my time. Also, I was finally going to post 2 days ago, but my damn internet connection was all messed up and the guys I called were a pain to talk to. Internet company bashing by the way, show no mercy. Anyway, that's in the past now and I'm back to bring you guys with the updates you wanted. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_12 days._ It has been 12 days since Leah referred to Naruto as _tou-chan_ in her sleep, and the White Dragon Slayer had been thinking about it ever since. The blonde ninja wanted to express himself and relay to the little girl that he wanted her to call him that, but he was at a loss on how to approach the topic.

Naruto knew that Leah was in a fragile state, which was why he didn't step out of the boundaries of the clan compound much. If they even had to go out, he would submerge himself under the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** so that the Guild mates wouldn't see him in the vicinity. It wasn't because he didn't want to see the mages of Fairy Tail, but rather it was since Leah wasn't purely ready to meet people she wasn't familiar with yet. He was never going to force anything on her.

_Missions be damned because the little girl held priority._

During these 12 days, Leah became her true self again. She would be seen walking around the compound, smiling brightly and visibly jumping with a cheery attitude. The little girl was like a bundle of happiness at the compound and everyone loved her.

Mikoto, Haku, Kushina, Erza and Mirajane had their maternal instincts on full throttle throughout because Leah had quickly become such a precious person to them. The girls loved Leah's company, undeniably loved it. The little brunette was so beautiful, kind, loving and compassionate. _The list could go on and on._

Truly, Leah had made a beyond excellent addition to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound.

* * *

_We join Naruto and the others on the 13__th__ day after the incident._

* * *

The group were currently eating their breakfast at the dining table in relative peace. Jiraiya wasn't present because he had left for his left for the spy network investigation along with Gildarts. They were to arrive back to Magnolia Town sometime this afternoon. After everyone had their fill, Naruto used the shadow clones that he summoned to serve breakfast, to clean up everything, With that, they all went into the lounge to relax for a while.

'_I really can't handle this. It's finally time to ask her because I've waited enough in my opinion and the patience is not sitting well with me. I need to know what she thinks.' _Naruto thought to himself as he sat down on the sofa, while the others followed suit as they sat themselves as well.

Naruto turned towards the little brunette before softly asking, "Leah-chan?"

Leah looked at him with a smile from her position. "Yeah, Naruto tou-?" She quickly cut herself off and then turned away before cutely continuing, "N-Naruto-nii?"

With that, Leah quickly hopped into Naruto's arms, which made the man smile in return as he began stroking her hair gently. However, the small brunette was really scared right now because she had just voiced what she wanted out loud. _She had almost referred her savior as tou-chan!_

Everyone in the lounge heard Leah and them being surprised would be the understatement of the century. The female mages could have sworn that the little brunette had almost referred to their loving man as her father. They knew just how much Leah looked up to Naruto, but does she? _Does she really think of him as a father?_

Almost hearing that heartfelt suffix was all Naruto needed to start things off. He gently held Leah in his arms and placed his forehead to hers before wiggling it a little, causing the brunette to giggle cutely. With a soft smile, he began stroking her beautiful hair as he composed himself as what he was going to say now. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to ask. _It was now or never._

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were wondering what their man was currently thinking about at the moment. They knew that the young shinobi was deep in thought as they could judge that by observing his facial expressions. However, they quickly shook their heads since they knew they'll get to know what is going on sooner or later.

Naruto then looked down at Leah with a smile. "Leah-chan… you called me _tou-chan_ in your sleep a while back." He said delicately and kept eye contact at the stiffening brunette before continuing, "You were going to call me tou-chan right now, weren't you?"

Loud gasps were heard from the female mages as they looked on with wide-eyes. The little girl had indeed wanted to refer the young man as her father! Small tears formulated as they now watched this new and extremely emotional display unfold right before their eyes.

_Fear_. It was what Leah felt at the moment. She quickly looked away as tears rolled down her cheeks as she didn't know what to say. The little brunette decided to bite the bullet and nodded hesitantly before crushing into her savior's arms, wondering what to do now. A small sigh of relief escaped her as she felt herself getting comforted. Weakly looking up, Leah saw the young shinobi smiling down at her while rubbing her back gently and with that, she formed a teary smile of her own.

"You can tell me anything, Leah-chan. I just need to know if you really think of me that way." Naruto gently said before kissing the girl's forehead.

_Initialization._ With those words, Leah lost it and immediately started crying into Naruto's chest, hoping this wasn't a dream or something. As her tears kept flowing loosely, Naruto comforted her by whispering soothing words into her ear, which gradually calmed her down from her reaction.

Leah then slowly separated from the hug before crying, "I-I did… but... but I don't want you to p-push me away!"

_Rejection_. A thought which was plaguing her mind as she had inherited a genetic smart intellect from her birth mother. Leah was smart for her age and knew that the White Dragon Slayer was no longer just a _brother-figure_ in her eyes. She knew that she had birth parents, but they had passed away and her only instinct was that Naruto thought of her as a _daughter_. However, she didn't speak of it in the open because she was scared of how everyone would react to her saying such a thing. She knew that her birth parents would be proud of her and would be looking out for her from the afterlife. _But… Naruto._

The little brunette quickly wiped away her tears when she heard Naruto chuckling, which made her confused and angry. Her cheeks were all puffy red and that really made her look so cute at the moment, but that wasn't why the blonde was amused.

"Oh?" Naruto asked humorously before lovingly continuing, "…and why would I push away _my own daughter?_"

_Absolute silence. _The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer simply froze at those words. Tears began formulating before flooding their faces as those very words melted their hearts. The female mages didn't know how much more they could possibly fall in love with their amazing man. They were so delighted by the love of their life saying such a beautiful thing to the little girl. However, the way he said it made them want to drag him upstairs at the spot and show him their love. Looking towards Leah, they watched silently as the shocked to the core little brunette began realizing what she just heard.

_Acceptance_. Leah was currently in a trance as this was a dream come true for her. Why wouldn't it be? After all, she had been thinking about her savior for a while now. The man who saved her in Hotu Town from those monsters, who considered her a little sister, who took care of her when she came here devastated at the loss of her parents, who showed her nothing but gentleness and warmth. _That wasn't what some ordinary person would do._ No, this person was truly special in her eyes and she couldn't help it if tears leaked to no ends.

She didn't know what her birth parents would think if they heard her wanting to refer to Naruto as a father-figure. However, she knew that they would always be proud of her and her decisions. Right now, this very second was something special. _She just didn't know what to say now!_

"R-really?" Leah murmured softly as she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

Naruto smiled and gave her a nod before gently saying, "Really, Leah Uzumaki-Namikaze."

_Love._ That was it for Leah as the little girl ventured off into another crying spree before hugging the White Dragon Slayer tightly. She wanted to show him that he was the most precious person she had in the world now. Was it a bad thing that she required love from a parent when she no longer had any? She didn't think so. It was a blissful moment for her and something that she'll forever cherish.

"T-tha… thank you… tou-chan!" Leah squeaked from her comfortable position in her_ father's_ arms.

Naruto smiled as he kissed the top of her head lovingly. "You're very welcome, Leah-chan." He replied softly before ruffling up his _daughter's_ hair, causing her to look up at him with her puffy cheeks.

Naruto grinned as he wiped away her tears and then started tickling her sides, to which Leah went wide-eyed before giggling angelically. Everyone in the room warmly listened to the melodious sounds and watched on with a bright smile on their face. With that, the White Dragon Slayer picked up his daughter and held her close before gently kissing her cheek. As he began stroking her chocolate brown hair, Naruto smiled as he looked down at the little girl, who was currently smiling as brightly as she could.

_Spellbound_. It was true all right. The blonde ninja's heart really did get captured by Leah, as his instincts had been trying to declare the little brunette as his daughter for a while now. Looking at the small girl now, showed Naruto that his decision was not wrong so therefore, he was more than happy to continue his thought process on the matter. Leah was _his _daughter now and it was going to stay that way.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer had nonstop tears rushing down and sniffled at this wonderful sight. Just when they think they could love the man more than they already did, he goes and does something like this. Does he know what he's doing to them? They love him sooo much! Their hearts were soaring with happiness and Naruto's expression that he wanted Leah as a daughter as well, made them so wild with emotions. They started to picture Leah and Naruto and had to admit that the two of them really did match as daughter and father.

'_You are so wonderful Naru-kun!_' The female mages thought to themselves squealing whole while as they further observed Naruto comforting Leah.

The girls then started to blush heavily at the thought of giving their loving man children someday and seeing how Leah and Naruto were interacting right now, made them want to make some _right now_. Blushes raging on their faces at the thought, they quickly shook their heads. Now, they also began picturing Leah as a daughter, but they knew they would have to wait to see if the brunette felt the same way they did. For now, this happy scene before them couldn't possibly get more perfect.

"Alright Leah-chan, let's all go to the Guild so we can finally introduce you to everyone." Naruto said as he gently poked Leah's forehead before smiling when she pouted cutely before continuing, "I know you've noticed that we've been cooped up at the compound for a while now. I felt that you weren't ready to meet the others then, but now I honestly think you are ready to do so."

Leah then formed a megawatt smile on her face and nodded happily. "I want to see everyone also tou-chan! Let's go!" She chirped cheerfully, to which everyone smiled as they gave a nod of their own.

Naruto chuckled as he walked over to the female mages and gave each one of them a loving kiss, which they melted to. The girls were smiling brightly at their loving man and they hadn't been to the Guild either so it was a good idea to go there now. They had been taking care of Leah and comforting her at her time of need, which took away all of their time. It was time to tell the group about the compound anyway because most of the Guild mates had been confused by its structure as it was.

The group then smiled as they walked towards the door before making their way towards the Guild.

* * *

(With Naruto's Shadow Clone)

* * *

Ever since its creation, the bijuu chakra infused replica of the White Dragon Slayer had been tailing Ultear's every movement. Catching up wasn't a problem as the clone hardly took 10 minutes of continuous running, while maneuvering the sensory abilities to track her down. After the former councilwoman ran from one place to the next, she stumbled onto a strange looking airship.

The airship was rather massive in size. It consisted of a central hull at whose sides held two larger, elongated parts that jutted frontwards. The hull's shape was of a real boat, possessing an arched pointed power part which ended on the front with an open zone right above it. A dark arched roof which had the similarity of a tower, was above the hull. The tower like structure's sides held a dark roof consisting of large wing-shaped ornaments which jetted upwards. All in all, it was a creepy sight.

Upon arriving at this airship, Ultear immediately looked around before entering its confines. Naruto's clone swiftly did so as well as the two of them were now on the inside of the strange place.

Seeing as it was engulfed with the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**, the clone had no worries of getting caught by anyone as it was practically impossible to do so. Jiraiya's version had a slight flaw since the toad sage left a faint chakra signature while performing the technique, but Naruto had mastered it to a degree that it couldn't get detected.

As soon as that happened, the airship took to the sky.

"YOU FAILED GETTING JELLAL TO LAUNCH THE **ETHERION!?**"

Ultear flinched at the tone and quickly bowed her head. "My sincere apologies Master Hades, but there were major inconveniences that were met with our plans. We encountered Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who also goes by the moniker **The White Flash**. It was because of this reason that I wasn't able to play my part in this whole deal." She said grimly as she began recalling everything that had happened during the council meeting at Era Town.

"That is nothing but a pathetic excuse you are giving me right now. Not only did you fail to get one of the _keys_, but you have also been discovered. You're nothing but a disappointment and a useless excuse for a member of Grimoire Heart." The shadow figure said coldly and then gritted his teeth before viciously roaring, "**NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!**"

Ultear seethed with anger and annoyance at the Master's cruel words, but then bowed her head sadly before walking out of the line of sight. As soon as Ultear was moving away, another shadow figure appeared beside the one that was talking to Ultear previously.

"She was and always will be an expendable tool. She means nothing to me nor do I expect any accomplishments from her. The one job I assigned her with and she failed. I have absolutely no need for failures and therefore, she has no further use." The shadowy figure of the Master said coldly to the newcomer, who just appeared beside him.

The shadowy newcomer nodded swiftly before darky replying, "Of course Master, I totally agree with what you're saying. For the time you assigned me to shadow over these fools, I've received nothing but disappointment. I consider them as cannon fodder and just as a means for our plans to finally come to fruition."

Nodding from his position, the figure of Master Hades leaned back. "Understood. Now, I think it's getting time for you to finally reveal yourself to those weaklings. Watch over them and see what they are doing because we cannot afford any more disappointing outcomes. While you're at it, find out more about this _**White Flash **_character. If this person has indeed caused problems for one of my subordinates, then it may prove to be a major thorn in my side, if not handled efficiently." He explained in a cold tone and chuckled darkly before turning his attention towards the newcomer.

"Hai Master!" The shadow figure replied in agreement before vanishing from the line of sight.

'_Boss won't like this!_' Naruto's clone thought to himself as he had caught everything with the **Video Recording Lacrima** that he was given by his creator, Naruto.

The lacrima was a gift handed to the blonde shinobi by Jiraiya, who found the information gathering device on one of his spy network trips. This creation was deemed rather useful for this cause. The clone glared at the figure of Master Hades before stealthily making his way towards Ultear to see what she was up to.

Meanwhile, the female in question was punching the wall in frustration. "Damn it! This is all _his_ fault!" Ultear raged as she slammed another fist to the wall before removing it and continued her way along the hall.

What she didn't know was that Naruto's clone had caught up to her or that the clone was on her trail from the start. The clone realized why the boss wanting him to trail her because she was a really someone that you have to observe in great detail.

"It's his fault! I blame him for everything but why?" Ultear questioned herself harshly as she stomped the ground furiously before shouting, "Damn it…WHY DOES MY BODY REJECT ME HATING HIM!?"

With that, Ultear walked along the hallway towards her accommodation. '_Why can't I stay mad at you? What is it about you? Why did it feel like someone squeezed my heart when I see you get angry at me? What are these feelings!?_' She thought to herself in confusion mixed rage before sighing deeply.

"Why do I feel so broken after telling Master Hades about you, Naruto-kun? Just… who are you?" Ultear asked out loud as tears escaped her and she wiped them off, not knowing what was wrong with her.

However, the troubled councilwoman was totally unaware of the shadow clone that was following her, who still had his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** blazing in effect.

* * *

(Back at Magnolia Town)

* * *

Leah was currently blissfully riding on her _father's_ shoulders with a bright smile on her face as she looked over at the townspeople. Her smile never wavered as she turned towards the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer, all of whom were smiling radiantly at her in return as they continued their journey. Today was peaceful for the little brunette. _Beyond peaceful._

With that, the group made their way towards Fairy Tail. Leah looked on in amazement at the structure of the building, but she knew one thing. The clan compound was too luxurious and spacious that practically nothing else came close to it, which made her absolutely giddy. Stepping into the entrance of the building, the small girl watched everyone that was currently inside.

As the group entered the structure, several Guild members looked on and smiled as they saw Naruto and the others. Most of them were concerned that they hadn't seen the White Dragon Slayer or the female mages, but figured that they might have been on a mission or something. However, what made them curious was the little brunette that was on Naruto's shoulders as that was a rather new sight to behold.

They couldn't question the group on anything as the blonde and his girls simply waved at them before walking upstairs towards the second floor. With that, the Guild mates shrugged their shoulders as they would talk when the group walked back downstairs or something.

"Come in!"

Was heard from inside the Master of Fairy Tail's office as Naruto knocked on the door. Smiling, he opened it and walked inside with the girls following suit. Entering the confines of the office, the Master smiled as he laid eyes on Naruto and the female mages. However, there was another one among the group and he was happy to see that newcomer back to normal.

Makarov waved at the little girl before warmly saying, "Hi there, Leah-chan! You're looking much better."

Seeing that blissful look the brunette had on her face, made the Master smile. It was because the old man knew what was wrong with the girl and he was quite restless about it all. After all, he was the one who redirected Tatsuma towards Naruto when he arrived at the Guild. However, he knew that Leah would only be open towards Naruto at the moment so he would talk to her sometime later. Now, seeing the brunette nod in a cute manner showed him that the girl was feeling better.

"Hey ji-ji!" Naruto said as he walked over to the old man before continuing, "I wanted to see if you could grant me this one favor."

In return, the Guild Master raised an eyebrow upon hearing this, but nodded anyway. He could tell that the young shinobi was serious in what he was going to tell him so he was going to listen very carefully.

Naruto's facial expression turned serious. "Ji-ji, I want to officially make Leah-chan my daughter." He stated keeping in tune with his formulated expression as he took the small girl off his shoulders.

Makarov went wide-eyed, to which his jaw dropped significantly as he tried understanding those words once more. He didn't even notice his surroundings because he was in a state of shock since well, the news wasn't every day hearing material.

The girls were smiling radiantly as they nodded their heads, while sending a loving glance at their handsome Naru-kun, who was going to take the role of a father. Of course, having children with the love of their life was something all of them wanted. However, for now they were content as is because Leah was too adorable to resist. They had hoped that sometime in the future, the little brunette might find it in her heart to think of them as mother-figures.

Meanwhile, the Master of Fairy Tail took a deep breath. '_That look in his eyes… I see_.' He thought to himself with amazement before a wide grin etched way to his features.

With that, the old man began opening up some drawers in his desk to find what he needed at this particular moment. Humming a happy tone, he looked around and then pulled out several folders which he thought would have the documents. Sighing sadly, he put all of them away as none of them had what he was looking for. However, the Master's eyes widened as he opened the top drawer and retrieved the necessary folder. With that, he began flipping through the pages until he found the document.

Makarov then placed the document on the table. "Well these are the adoption forms for Leah-chan. You can fill out the information and then hand them back to me so that it could become official." He explained in a kind tone and then leaned back in his seat with a warm smile on his face.

Naruto smiled at the old man and thanked him wholeheartedly. As he grabbed a pen from the table, he leaned back in his seat as he observed the document in front of him. He then turned towards Leah, who was smiling tearfully since she knew what was going on right now and she couldn't be happier. Smiling as he turned towards his gorgeous women, he saw them looking on with a gentle expression as they knew what this meant for the little brunette. With a deep sigh, he looked at the document and then saw the information that it was asking him.

"Ahem, let's see here. Name is Leah Uzumaki-Namikaze, Age is 6 years old, Gender is female and date of birth." Naruto mumbled and then stopped writing before asking, "What's your date of birth, Leah-chan?"

Leah hummed before nodding happily. "It's May 6th!" She chirped cheerfully as her smile never wavered, while her happiness was simply radiating everywhere at the moment.

With that, Naruto smiled at the small girl and gave her a quick nod in return before kissing her forehead gently. After that, he began filling out the necessary information that was on the form. Proceeding with looking over everything a second time, the blonde ninja then handed the document back to Makarov.

The Guild Master smiled as he observed the form carefully, looking over to see if everything was in order. This was an important form so it had to be perfectly filled out or otherwise, it could become a problem later on.

Makarov smiled as he extended his hand towards the blonde before exclaiming, "It's all set, congratulations Naruto-kun, you're now a father!" Makarov exclaimed before extending his hand towards Naruto who grinned as he met the man's for a handshake.

Naruto grinned widely as he met the man's hand for a firm shake. "Thank you ji-ji!" He replied kindly before separating from the handshake.

Turning towards a sniffling Leah, he smiled before kissing her on the cheek and patting her head in a gentle manner. This little girl had wormed her way through and had become his daughter. It sounded absolutely perfect to him. As he enjoyed the little girl trying to hug the life out of him, his smile never wavered at the affectionate behavior of the child.

Sniffling, Leah patted her father's strong chest before turning towards the female mages and then quickly taking turns hugging each of them. The women were absolutely giddy at this and graciously accepted their embraces because it was a heartwarming sight to behold. Being happy was an understatement for the female mages since they wanted nothing more than to see the little brunette cheery again. Now that they were observing the radiant Leah, their hearts simply soared with happiness.

"Leah-chan, I'd like to give you a gift." Makarov said kindly, to which Leah stopped hugging the girls and turned around with a confused look.

Makarov simply smiled widely before asking, "How'd you like to become the youngest member of Fairy Tail?"

_Gasps._

Leah quickly began smiling tearfully at the old man for saying such a kind thing to her. Nodding shakily, she rushed towards him and then enveloped him in a tight hug and sniffled again. She looked up at Makarov, whose smile never wavered as he only observed her with a gentle expression. _This was the best day ever!_

Meanwhile, Naruto and his ladies were shocked, but then regained their composure as they smiled at the interaction. It gave him a huge sense of pride in his heart, knowing his daughter could become a member of the Guild, which was the same thoughts of his ladies. All of them were extremely thankful for the Master for being so considerate to do something like this.

"Are you sure about this ji-ji? I mean Leah-chan isn't even a mage." Naruto asked the old man in an inquisitive tone to make sure what he heard everything correctly.

The Master simply nodded as he was melted in his embrace. "Leah-chan is your daughter Naruto-kun and therefore, so she's like a great-granddaughter of mine. I am positive because I would love seeing her around the Guild." He explained warmly as he leaned into his seat before continuing, "Leah-chan doesn't have to be a mage to be able to have a position at the Guild. She'll simply have the mark so everyone can see that she's a part of the family of Fairy Tail. It's not a normal occurrence, but I am doing this for a reason as well. I have one condition that needs to be met."

Upon hearing how highly the old man valued Leah, the group smiled brightly as they looked at him with a kind expression. Makarov truly was a compassionate person and they knew that for a fact. However, what he said at the last part of his explanation, caused everyone to raise an eyebrow. They didn't quite understand what the old man meant with the condition he spoke of, but looked at him as they realized they would get the answer soon.

The Guild Master of Fairy Tail smiled at the group before finishing, "The condition is quite simply really. I want Leah-chan to visit me from time to time so I can tell her stories of the good old days."

Leah immediately went wide-eyed. "Yay! I love stories!" She chirped cheerfully before hugging the old man again, knowing how nice he was being to her.

At this, Naruto and his ladies looked at each other with a warm smile. This was an absolutely perfect day and things were going so peacefully that it made all of them so relaxed. Leah was being given such a nice opportunity to become a Guild member. The little girl didn't have to be a mage, but it was so that she could hang out with the other mages of Fairy Tail. She could truly become a part of the family.

Makarov chuckled as he patted Leah's head. "It's official Leah-chan, you're the youngest member of the Guild! Now tell me what color you want your Guild mark to be and where do you want it?" He questioned warmly and then observed the small cheery child.

Leah hummed happily before looking intently at Naruto. "I want red color and on my left arm, just like tou-chan!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she pointed a finger at her father's Guild mark.

It was simplicity, but those words warmed up the White Dragon Slayer significantly. With a smile on his face, Naruto walked over to Leah and then grabbed her for a hug. This little girl. This little brunette has wormed her way into his heart and became _his daughter_. He knew that it was soon to think of the child as his own, but he didn't care for that in the slightest. Leah was slowly becoming his anchor in life, which he truly needs at this point. The shinobi knew that he had his women, whom he simply adored, but kids for now seemed a little early. However, Leah was just a fine addition to the family. Looking at his loves, he smiled softly as they were smiling tearfully at him upon viewing the interaction.

"I-I'll get the stamps!" Mirajane exclaimed as she wiped away her tears before nodding as Makarov gave her the permission to gather everything.

A few moments passed, to which the silverette went through the drawers to get the necessary items for the little girl's initiation to Fairy Tail. Smiling as Leah opened her left arm, Mirajane pressed the red colored mark and her smile never wavered as she put the stamps away.

Naruto turned towards Makarov and bowed his head before explaining, "Thank you so much ji-ji for everything you've done for us. It's been a while since we got out of our compound to go to the Guild because we were looking after Leah-chan for that time. We'd like to introduce them all to Leah-chan."

Makarov smiled as he got out of his chair. "It's no worries at all so you're very welcome. Well then, I have nothing better to do. Let's all go downstairs!" He said happily as he made his way towards the group, all of whom forged a smile of their own as they now made their way outside the office.

* * *

(At the Guild Hall)

* * *

A gathered crowd had formulated in the Guild Hall. Well, it wasn't gathered per say, but rather everyone were conversing with each other. The present mages were: Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lisanna, Lucy, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Levy, Jet and Droy.

Everyone had seen Naruto and his girls walking into the Guild and wanted to question where they were for all this time. However, the group had left upstairs before they could even ask them anything and then there was the little brunette that Naruto had in his arms. A questioning of Mirajane was also in order as there was a new barmaid at the bar counter and that was rather strange as well. Whenever Mirajane took on missions, no one usually took on the replacement role. Now, there was the woman that used to work at the counter, who told them that she was going to be working here permanently.

However, they were snapped from their thoughts upon the sounds of chatter coming from upstairs. Turning towards the staircase, everyone saw their Guild Master and the group they were just thinking about, walking downstairs and making their way towards them. The whole situation seemed a little iffy, but once again, they were sure they'll get answers soon.

"Everyone! I'd like you all to meet someone really special." Makarov exclaimed proudly as he held a brightly smiling Leah in his arms before shouting, "She's the youngest member of Fairy Tail and the daughter of our very own, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I proudly introduce you to, Leah-chan!"

_Dead silence. _Upon those words, every mage present hearing this went wide-eyed with incomprehensible shock. _The daughter of Naruto?_ They didn't even know the blonde ninja was in a relationship, so how could he have a daughter already? Well they knew just how close the girls with him were, but the child in front of them looked to be 5 to 6 years old. That was a shocker. Looking at the little girl right now, they had to smile softly because she was too adorable for words.

"DAUGHTER!?"

Everyone turned around to see Natsu, who was visibly flaming in anticipation and shaking with determination in his eyes. With that, they looked intently as the pink haired mage ran towards Naruto with his fist extended, but stopped dead in his tracks as he could feel some sort of dread in the air. Confused, Natsu flamed himself up again and made his way towards the sighing White Dragon Slayer before immediately halting his movement upon realizing why he stopped in the first place. It was Leah, who was currently jumping off of the Master of Fairy Tail's arms.

Leah huffed cutely as she landed on the ground. "STOP BOTHERING MY TOU-CHAN!" She shouted in fury with a heated glare, to which Natsu gulped nervously before slowly stepping back when he noticed Naruto turn his attention towards him.

Seeing this, Naruto and his ladies smirked at the interaction and shook their heads in amusement. The blonde ninja chuckled softly as he picked up his adorable little daughter and then kissed her on the forehead. She truly was being over possessive of him and it was a truly a heartwarming sight to behold. Another warm chuckle escaped him as he saw Leah giggling, while doing a mini-dance of victory in his arms. Turning to his women, he saw them giggling angelically as well as it was a cute interaction.

Natsu quickly regained his composure before arguing, "Your tou-chan isn't fighting me!"

Huffing in annoyance at the brash nature, Leah formulated another glare. "Don't bother my tou-chan!" She countered strongly before humming as she began patting her father's strong chest.

Indeed it was a wonderful thing for Naruto to hear as he grinned at his daughter's words. With that, he kissed her forehead in a loving manner as he couldn't be more proud of the little girl at the moment. Smiling, he turned to his ladies, who were giggling beautifully at the display as they nodded their heads. It was humorous to see a small girl be this way, but was too adorable to resist. Sighing sadly at Natsu's antics, they realized one thing. If her tou-chan was involved, Leah simply wasn't one to bother.

Elfman and Lisanna quickly approached the group and frowned before sadly asking, "Mira-nee where did you go?"

Mirajane frowned in return because she didn't tell anyone about her leaving the position as the barmaid. She wanted to inform them as soon as she got situated into the clan compound, but there was the fact that everyone was taking care of Leah at the time. No one could afford anyone knowing what was going on with Leah because she was still recuperating. It wasn't easy knowing that her siblings were being kept in the dark about all this because they would usually share everything.

However, Mirajane felt that it was needed and even told Naruto and her sister-figures not to inform the duo about it. The group agreed because taking care of Leah took the priority above everything so they couldn't say anything in response except nod in approval. Before she could answer, the Guild Master began clearing his throat, to which everyone around him turned to see what he wanted to say.

"Do any of you know what the structure close to our Guild is?" Makarov asked his subordinates and smiled as they shook their heads before warmly explaining, "It's quite something actually. This structure that you've all seen is the compound for the newly initialized Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. Our very own Guild mate, Naruto-kun was granted clan leadership a while back and we hid this from everyone. However, it's about time you all understood what was going on."

The mages of Fairy Tail went wide-eyed at what they were hearing, some more than others at this point. Laxus immediately understood what was going on and simply smiled at Naruto, knowing full well of what his fellow blonde received with that status. Those that were more onlookers of historical facts also understood, such as Levy and a select few. The members of the Guild that didn't understand the value of the clan leadership were simply in awe upon hearing about the title.

Mirajane looked at the Guild mates intently. "Master is right about that, you guys. Erza-chan and I have been living with Mikoto-chan, Haku-chan, Kushina-chan, Leah-chan and Naruto-kun for a while now. We are really sorry we had to keep this from all of you, especially you Lisanna-chan and otouto." She said softly as a small frown etched way to her beautiful features.

Even though everyone was shocked upon hearing this, they weren't mad at the silverette or anyone else that knew for that matter. The Guild mates knew that Naruto and the girls would have told them at their own pace and something must have come up, which led to them not getting a chance to hear it. They weren't mad as they knew everything now so it didn't matter to them.

Everyone knew how close Mirajane and Erza had become to Naruto and the kunoichi trio were of no surprise. It was as if those women were only complete with the White Dragon Slayer, which made a lot of women envious.

"You don't even have to worry about it, Mira-nee! I had approved of Naruto-san already as I knew you were getting close to him. He is a real man and therefore, you have made a manly decision!" Elfman boasted in a proud voice before looking at his older sister with a bright smile.

Mirajane blushed at the words and then started muttering, "Baka otouto" under her breath before smiling at the man in return.

It wasn't rocket science to know how much she loved the White Dragon Slayer as he was the only one she'll ever love. Mirajane knew that for a fact because Naruto made her happier than she's ever been before. However, she knew that they needed a little time before getting to know each other on _that_ level and waiting wasn't really a problem for her. She had her love with her and was content for now.

Gray slowly walked up with a smirk before cheekily asking, "So Erza-san, living there too?"

Upon hearing those words, Erza blushed beet red before slamming the mage on the head, which sent him crashing to the ground. Sighing in conclusion, she looked at Naruto as her blush only deepened as she saw him smiling at her.

It was true that just like her best friend; Erza felt the same way about Naruto. She loved him, with all her heart she loved him. It was the reason for why she had moved into the compound. Just the very thought of being intimate with the White Dragon Slayer made her a blushing mess, but she slowly controlled herself. It would take time for them to get to _that_ level and she was willing to wait.

Lisanna slowly made her way towards the group and smiled. "Hey there, Leah-chan! I am Mira-nee's little sister and my name is Lisanna Strauss. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She chirped cheerfully before waving excitedly to the little brunette.

Forming a smile on her face, Leah nodded happily from her father's arms. In return, Lisanna giggled and then shook the little girl's hand before smiling brightly at her. In an instant, the other Guild members gathered around the brunette and began welcoming her with a cheery tone. It was a great experience for Leah as she was talking to everyone around her, who was so happy to see her here. It was truly like a family and the thought made her smile.

It was then, Gildarts and Jiraiya stepped into the Guild, which made everyone turn around and smile at the incoming duo. They had been going on nonstop missions to the spy network additions that were being formulated and it was turning out really well. The duo smiled as they saw their fellow mages and looked at Leah, who seemed much better than before and that was something which made them happy as well. However, looking at the left hand of the little girl gave them a shock as it was the insignia of Fairy Tail, which could only mean one thing.

"You became a member of the Guild, Leah-chan?" Jiraiya asked in a curious tone as he began softly patting the little brunette's head.

Leah simply nodded in excitement. "Yep! I got the same mark that tou-chan has!" She exclaimed in a cheery tone before smiling as she placed her left hand beside Naruto's to prove her point.

The suffix made Gildarts and Jiraiya get shocked to the core as they looked at the brunette with wide-eyes. However, they slowly regained their composure as a warm smile emerged, knowing that the blonde shinobi truly wanted this for a while now. Seeing it now made them really happy.

Gildarts nodded with a smile. "Well your tou-chan is something, alright." He said warmly before chuckling as the girl immediately perked up upon hearing him speak.

"Tou-chan's the best!" Leah squeaked before hugging her father again, while the man in question smiled brightly at his daughter's loving nature.

Squealing, the females in the crowd looked at the little brunette with a bright smile on their face as she was really cute in their eyes. Leah was like a bundle of joy that anyone would be more than happy to be around, but they didn't know what had happened to the girl recently.

Naruto looked at his girls and all of them sighed sadly, knowing just how emotional it was for them seeing Leah so broken inside. They knew that the wound of losing her parents might never heal, but not once did the brunette show that she was aching at the recollection. Therefore, they had no reason to bring it up for now.

The White Dragon Slayer didn't know if he could possibly hope to be a better father than what Leah's birth father was, but he would be damned if he didn't try his level best. Naruto had just recently made a silent promise to Leah's birth parents, that he would give it everything he has to make the girl happy. He also knew that those kind spirits would be proud of him right now. The females in the crowd let out a squeal at what the brunette said and were really loving her right now.

Laxus walked up to the group and patted Leah's head before kindly saying, "I'm Master Makarov's grandson, Laxus. It's a pleasure to meet you, Leah-chan."

A warm smile formed as he saw the small girl nodding happily, to which he shook her little hand with his smile intact. Looking at Naruto and Gildarts, Laxus formed a smirk on his face, which made the duo rather curious as they raised an eyebrow at him.

"Quite a few rumors have been spreading around and I admit I'm also caught up on the hype." Laxus said in amusement before continuing, "The people want to see **The Ace** facing off **The White Flash**."

Naruto and Gildarts blinked before looking at each other as they simply shrugged their shoulders. They knew that they had wanted to fight one another for a while now so this was a good time to see it through. The idea was fascinating as the duo were now smirking widely and cracking their knuckles.

"Let's do this!" They shouted in unison, which caused everyone to gasp loudly.

Those two facing each other in battle? _Legendary._

With that, everyone at the Guild rushed out of the building as they now made their way towards the outskirts of Magnolia Town. There was an open area on the outskirts, where no one would have any troubles about potential damages.

Gray looked around as he moved forward with the crowd before saying, "Naruto-san may be strong but Gildarts-san will win this."

Leah formulated an intense glare aimed at the mage. "No one can beat my tou-chan!" She shouted furiously as her eye contact never moved a millimeter out of place.

Nodding quickly, Gray agreed with slight fear at the little girl. Leah was Naruto's daughter after all, so it would be beyond foolish to even try and enrage her unless you wish to enrage her father. Shuddering at the thought, the ice mage rushed forward.

Meanwhile, Leah giggled in victory and happily wiggled around joyously in the arms of her tou-chan, who looked down at her with a smirk. The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were grinning in approval as they nodded eagerly and kept walking along the streets of Magnolia.

Slowly and steadily, the mages of Fairy Tail approached the designated area and smiled at the sight. It was a fine choice of place because this area was far away from Magnolia Town. Therefore, they wouldn't have to worry about anything. The shockwaves that might have produced from the result of the battle wouldn't really pose as much of a threat, even if it travelled to the town.

"I've just set a barrier around us. No need to worry about the townspeople, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed as she looked at her fellow Guild members with a proud expression.

With that, everyone nodded in appreciation and waited the inevitable. The land was huge so all of them stood on the sidelines, while the two opponents rushed towards the center of the ground. Leah had hopped off her father's arms and was now standing with the female mages. Now, it was the battle they were waiting for and all of them began whispering things for the fight to finally start.

However, Kushina gasped slightly as she finally remembered something and with that, she rushed off towards the center of the battlefield. The Guild members were confused as to what was happening but they shrugged their shoulders and watched on as the redhead ran forward.

Naruto looked at his red haired beauty approaching him and smiled before asking, "Hey there, Kushi-chan. What's up?"

Kushina smiled in return as she nodded her head. "I have an idea that will benefit everyone. It's a barrier that can surround you and Gildarts-san. It's transparent like in color so everyone on the sidelines can see you, but no one will feel the shockwaves from your fight." She explained in a sagely tone and then her smile deepened at the sight of the duo nodding in approval.

With that, Naruto walked up to Kushina and started kissing her passionately, to which the woman moaned happily as she returned the action in full vigor. Several females in the background growled viciously at the action, while the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smirked at the sight.

A few minutes into the scene, Gildarts cleared his throat. "Well, this is fine and all but I think we have a battle that we need to get started. Oye, are you in a need of a room, otouto?" He asked in amusement as he leaned back and began smirking widely.

Kushina blushed furiously and quickly pulled away from her kiss before mumbling cusses aimed at the orange haired mage, while Naruto chuckled as he gave his woman another peck on the lips. With that, the female Uzumaki nodded as she readied herself for the barrier creation. Naruto and Gildarts stood in the center of the battlefield and waited for the red haired kunoichi to finish.

Soon after, Kushina slammed her hands on the ground. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Four Corner Suppression Barrier!**" She shouted as a bright light enveloped the area, to which a very large box like shape of blue color formulated and surrounded the two mages inside.

Smiling at the sight of her love, the female Uzumaki waved at him before rushing off towards everyone else on the sidelines. Kushina blushed faintly at the teasing she got from her sister-figures upon arriving there, but had to smirk at the sight of the other women growling at what she did earlier.

Meanwhile, the battlers were looking at each other intently for a battle they would remember. Cracking their knuckles, they continued staring at one another, while the onlookers were getting tense at the buildup of the fight.

Gildarts smirked as he gathered up his magical energy and flared it violently, which immediately caused some of the landscape to feel the aura. A thick, potent aura now enveloped his being and it grew white in color as his visage took form of that of a ghostly figure.

On the sidelines, a vast majority of the people in the vicinity felt the ground shaking as a result of The Ace flaring his magical aura and it was intense. If it wasn't for the barrier that Kushina created, they would have been feeling the power right now and it wouldn't have been pretty for most of the gathered crowd.

The Ace looked at the blonde intently before asking in a much deeper tone, "So otouto, you ready for this?"

Naruto simply smirked at what was happening and then began flaring his own magical aura, which immediately caused an effect of his own. Just as soon as The White Dragon Slayer began flaring his power, a vicious gust of wind formulated which began neutralizing Gildarts' own as it kept growing. With that happening, Naruto was engulfed in an extremely potent level of energy as his visage took form of a lone shadow while his eyes glowed bright blue, just like his draconic father-figure, Timaeus.

Even though there was a barrier to protect them from feeling the aura, the people on the sidelines still felt the residue and were gasping for breath. Several of them paled at the sheer power the blonde shinobi was emitting, but soon it became bearable for everyone as the barrier got accustomed to the aura. With that, many of them returned back to normal, while having a shocked to the core expression on their face. It was now the time to see the power of the two opponents.

Naruto formed a smirk of his own as he looked at Gildarts. "Oh I was born ready, nii-san." He said coolly, his voice much deeper due to the overlay of potent magical energy. Grinning, the two dropped their auras, much to the sideliners relief.

* * *

(Naruto vs Gildarts)

* * *

A gentle breeze hit the faces of the two opponents as they rushed towards each other with their fists extended. Gildarts charged ahead as his fist slammed against Naruto's, to which a loud booming sound resonated the area. Wind accumulated in the barrier and blew viciously, while the duo was pushed back as they skidded on the grass. Naruto grinned at the resulting force of their connected punches, which was shared by the orange haired mage as they rushed at one another once more.

Gildarts stretched out his fist towards Naruto, who merely ducked his head before twisting his leg around to land the man a round-house kick. The Ace smirked as he quickly dodged the blow, but his eyes widened when Naruto quickly recovered and delivered a harsh kick to his chest. Skidding back a fair distance, Gildarts glared at his surrogate little brother.

Naruto smirked in return as he rapidly formulated hand signs. "**Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu!**" He roared, to which massive barrages of shuriken formed before launching directly at his opponent.

"**Disassembly Magic!**" Gildarts yelled as he held up his left hand, causing a white colored aura to outline around quickly. The netted pattern that formulated from the white aura from The Ace, struck the jutsu that was being aimed towards him. As the move connected with his, the pattern slowly spread around as it began to cancel out the incoming wind technique.

However, it kept moving forward and that made Gildarts go wide-eyed. '_Dammit, I still can't control the power I put into my attacks. This could become troublesome for otouto if not dealt with!_' He thought to himself in a slight panic before sighing in relief as Naruto moved out the way.

Seeing as this was the perfect opportunity for him to strike, the orange haired mage ran forward as he pulled back his fist. In the momentum, he tried smashing a punch to Naruto, who suddenly vanished, resulting in his arm connecting with the ground. A loud crash was heard as dirt shot up from the area due to the power of the blow. Gildarts grunted as he pulled his fist from the destroyed piece of land. Before he could turn around to see where his opponent disappeared, the **Crash Magic** user felt a sharp pain in his neck as he was sent to the ground in front of him.

Naruto smirked as he lowered his right leg. "That's quite the strength you have there, nii-san. Just remember that I'm not your regular day opponent." He said in a casual tone before a grin emerged to his features at the sight of his surrogate older brother getting up from the ground.

Gildarts chuckled lightly as he dusted himself off. "Not only will this not be easy, I doubt I stand much of a chance here. Well, that's considering what happened to me with Acnologia on that mission." He explained in a downcast tone before strongly continuing, "However, that isn't going to keep me down and I plan to have fun with this fight. So let's have ourselves a battle!"

With that, Gildarts quickly rushed towards his opponent, who grinned as he braced himself for the upcoming attack. In the movement of charging forward, an abrupt stop was made as the White Dragon Slayer vanished from his foe's line of sight. However, that was short lived as Naruto suddenly reappeared in front of Gildarts, catching him off guard. The blonde ninja quickly extended his right leg and then twisted his body to land a high speed roundhouse kick, but it was caught on immediately by his opponent, who quickly raised his arms to block the attack.

Gildarts swiftly twisted Naruto's leg and used the momentum to slam the ninja on the ground with a powerful thrust of his arms, which resulted in a rather intense shockwave. Dust hovered in the air and a gentle breeze formulated and began swirling around the ground. He went wide-eyed when he saw Naruto getting up from the attack but then blinked as the blonde quickly disappeared from the scene. Before Gildarts could react, he felt a powerful blow landed to his chin and cringed harshly at the contact. Looking down, Gildarts saw a smirking Naruto lowering his right fist from the recent kick delivered to him.

"Not bad at all, otouto." Gildarts said in glee as he was having real fun with the battle. This was something he was waiting for and now he was really interested in the fight.

Naruto smirked and gave the man a nod, "I second that, nii-san. Now let's continue!" He exclaimed before rushing forward once more.

Gildarts braced himself for an attack before blinking, as he saw Naruto had already disappeared from his line of sight. It was really getting annoying for the orange haired mage to deal with the blonde's speed. It was then, he heard a faint noise in the background and he turned back to the source of the sound.

"**Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as he called out the barrage of wind based shuriken attacks against his opponent.

The orange haired mage smirked at the repetitive technique. "**Disassembly Magic!**" He roared as he nullified Naruto's move and then smirked knowing that he was successful.

However that wasn't long lived because the blonde was already in front of him with his leg raised. Reacting quickly, The Ace quickly held his arms up to defend himself, but grunted as the powerful kick had enough force to make his arms feel sore. This wasn't necessarily surprising to him, he knew how powerful Naruto was, having survived against Acnologia on the plains near Arataharu Town. Jumping back to gain some distance, his interest in the battle amplified manifold.

With the adrenaline pumping in his veins, Gildarts dashed forward and engaged Naruto in hand-to-hand combat. Blow after blow, shockwaves washed over the battlefield within the confines of the barrier. Ducking under a wide hook from Gildarts, Naruto landed a swift punch to his opponent's abdomen. Grunting, the **Crash Magic** user responded with a knee directed at Naruto's chin. Naruto easily saw this coming and jerked away before back flipping, skidding backwards upon landing as friction came into play. The heir of the White Dragons smirked as he readied himself, but narrowed his eyes when he felt his opponent gathering up his magical energy.

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!**" Gildarts yelled as he tried landing the uppercut to the blonde, which would devastate the very ground they stood on.

Naruto went wide-eyed at the move and quickly formulated a counter. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" He called out as his body became entrapped in the white magical energy, which would protect him from the upcoming attack.

As the two moves collided, huge gusts of winds blasted around them as the force behind Gildarts' attack was immense. The two mages stood tall as the wind was slowly pushing them away but they had to battle through it. Naruto's eyes narrowed as his white magical barrier was slowly cracking, but it was because he didn't get time to put the energy he wanted into it.

As the punch continued to press forward, the barrier finally shattered and Naruto was sent flying back.

* * *

(On the sidelines)

* * *

Leah's eyes went wide as she saw her father get struck down. "NO! Tou-chan!" She cried loudly before rushing towards the battlefield, but then felt herself get pulled back.

Mikoto slowly grabbed Leah and held her tightly. "Naru-kun will be fine, Leah-chan. You don't have to worry because your tou-chan will win this fight." She said with determination before looking over at the barrier.

"Damn right he'll win. Naru-kun is the best, dattebane!" Kushina chirped as she pumped her fist in the air, while watching the fight going on.

Erza, Mirajane and Haku nodded in absolute agreement and smiled radiantly as they watched on. The girls knew their man would win this battle because he was the strongest person they knew. Erza and Mirajane understood Gildarts' strength, but they believed in Naruto, more than anything in the world.

The others on the sidelines were in a mixed reaction. They remembered how strong Gildarts was because he was given the title of The Ace, which meant that he was the strongest member of Fairy Tail other than Makarov himself. However, Naruto was always exceptional and since they hadn't seen him fight up close and only heard about his strength, they were unsure as of yet. Who would come out the victor? Would it be _**The White Flash**_ or would it be _**The Ace**_?

Makarov was looking at the two combatants intently. '_Naruto-kun truly is the most surprising mage I've laid eyes on. I remember when Gildarts-san told me what happened at the plain against Acnologia and I still have a tough time wrapping my head around it. I already know who the victor will be, but seeing this battle reminds me of the good old days. How nostalgic._' He thought to himself in amazement as he kept fixed eye contact on the formulated battlefield.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu roared as he watched the duo face each other and wanted nothing more than to jump in and battle as well.

Cana was currently looking on with a sad expression. '_Should I tell you after the battle?_' She thought to herself, knowing what she had to say could very well change the life of a _certain someone_.

Leah smiled softly as she looked over at the area before loudly cheering, "Tou-chan will win! GO TOU-CHAN!"

* * *

(Back to the fight)

* * *

'_I severely underestimated that attack and I realize that now. Well, my barrier wasn't complete because I didn't put that much power into it, but the technique was still powerful. I don't want to overpower this by using my sword, bijuu chakra or the others. Let's see here._' Naruto thought to himself as he wiped off the blood that leaked from the corner of his lips.

Gildarts grinned as he heard the noise from the sidelines. "Leah-chan is cheering you on, otouto." He said as he looked over at the fallen blonde.

Smiling, Naruto looked over at the sidelines. "I heard and trust me, it's a huge confidence boost to hear my daughter supporting me. However, we should probably get back to it." He said in a serious tone as he turned his attention back to his opponent who nodded in agreement.

Taking the initiative, Gildarts quickly towards the White Dragon Slayer with a stretched out fist, but grunted as he skidded on the ground because his opponent disappeared. Before he could blink, his legs were kicked from under him along with an axe kick whilst mid-fall. With that, Gildarts grunted in pain as he felt the shock through his body. Jumping back, Naruto waited for his opponent to get up, which he slowly did. _Truly interesting_.

Naruto didn't waste any time as he quickly appeared before Gildarts and smashed his chest with a powerful straight punch, causing him to cough loudly upon the contact before he was sent back flying. The blonde jumped back slightly as he stood firmly on the ground, waiting for his opponent to rise. Gildarts quickly got back up but was slammed to the ground once more as Naruto flashed in front of him before delivering a punch to the jaw. The ground was getting pummeled badly, but it was of no interest for either one of the two mages.

"This is just the battle I was waiting for. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time!" Gildarts exclaimed as he rose to his feet with the pain still present in his body, but couldn't care for that in the slightest. Gildarts had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't experience a fight like this for some time, or ever, so he had to relish in the sensation.

Meanwhile, Naruto grinned happily before rushing forward once more, only to have Gildarts to appear within his guard and successfully slammed him with his elbow. Naruto grunted as the attack was powerful and was pushed back, skidding on the grounds. Gildarts wasn't done yet as he quickly pressed forward once more and landed a punch to his chest once more, sending him crashing to the ground. The lands shook slightly while the blonde grunted loudly at the sharp pains he felt in his body. There was no time to complain so he quickly rose to his feet and jumped into position.

'_My __**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**__ is out of the question as it is a move to kill. I'm sure that even nii-san's __**Disassembly Magic**__ holds nothing against that jutsu_.' Naruto thought to himself before quickly rushing forward towards the orange haired mage and vanished in multiple flashes of white.

Gildarts' eyes went wide as he knew exactly what was going on but couldn't do anything, knowing that the flashes were anything but expectable. Finding himself unable to react, he keeled over in pain as a powerful punch connected to his stomach. Before he could look up, another punch connected to the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. The land shook from the impact but that was of no concern to them. The orange haired mage gasped at the sharp pain he felt around his body but groggily got up again.

Naruto took this as an opportunity to strike and dashed towards Gildarts with his fist directed to the man's throat. However the orange haired mage caught the punch and then tried changing its course towards Naruto, who quickly evaded the maneuver. Gildarts then punched Naruto's stomach again; however his eyes went wide seeing that the blonde had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Nice try." Came a voice from behind Gildarts and before the man could react, he was thrown to the ground once more, courtesy of Naruto himself.

Gildarts grunted as he groggily got up from the attack with back pains accumulating now. His clothes were getting damaged and dirty from the dusty grounds he connected with, along with the head rush from the consistent falling. However he knew this was going to happen because this was the fight he was waiting for this whole time. Shrugging off any feeling of pain in his body, Gildarts quickly rushed forward and then tried connecting a fist to Naruto's chest and this time it did connect.

Naruto leaked blood from his mouth and gasped at the sudden contact as the punch held some bite to it and could feel the power behind it. He didn't have time to adjust to the pain so he immediately looked intently at his opponent. Quickly moving on ahead, Naruto avoided a punch before grabbing Gildarts and crashing him with his elbow as it connected with the man's chest. The orange haired mage coughed up blood at the move and collapsed to his knees.

"**Wind Style: Wind Waves Jutsu!**" Naruto roared as he completed his hand signs and shot a barrage of wind scythes that came shooting out of his hands and then rushing towards the downed Gildarts. The orange haired mage took the attack head on and the man's eye's bulged as he couldn't defend himself in time.

"ARGHH!" Gildarts shouted out in pain as the move collided with his chest, which was already sore as it was. The jutsu cut through his shirt and had caused blood to leak from his chest area, causing more pain to the **Crash Magic** user.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled after completing his hand signs, as fire started forming from his mouth taking a form of a dragon made up of flames which went burning through everything in its path as the move rushed towards Gildarts.

This time, Gildarts was ready. "**Disassembly Magic!**" He yelled as he held up his left hand, and a white colored aura outlining it caused the attack to disperse before him, as the move canceled out. The orange haired mage rose to his feet as he knew that he had successfully nullified his opponent's attack.

Once again, the pattern formulated move continued its trajectory towards the blonde. What Gildarts didn't know was that Naruto had planned this all along. The blonde had used this move to implement his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to disappear with a flash of white. The orange haired mage felt a raging pain in his back when Naruto reappeared with the same flash as he smashed the man with a chakra infused punch.

"AHHH!" Gildarts screamed as the pain from this latest attack was becoming unbearable. That attack was even stronger than the punches Naruto threw at him previously and he knew that for a _fact_.

Struggling to his feet, Gildarts rose up only to be knocked down again with a roundhouse to his chest which sent him smashing to the ground once more with dust forming from the impact of the attack. Gildarts coughed up blood because the move was devastating to his chest area, which was already damaged from the progression of the fight.

Naruto quickly rushed over at the fallen Gildarts and then gripped his throat and pulled him up, causing him to gasp loudly. The orange haired mage quickly gripped the offending hand and twisted it. Rolling with the movement, Naruto twisted his body and landed next to his opponent. Naruto then smashed Gildarts to the ground once more as the orange haired mage lost his balance when the blonde placed his left leg behind his opponent's right and pulled down harshly. A loud crashing sound was heard all over the vicinity.

Gildarts groggily got up to his feet, surprising Naruto greatly as the man before him was still able to get up even after all of that damage done to him. The orange haired mage quickly charged **Crash Magic** into his fists and spun on his heel, positioning his left arm above his right before letting both fists fly. The two strikes hit Naruto in his stomach sending Naruto shooting backwards as blood oozed from his mouth, along with sharp pains in his chest from the attacks.

Naruto winced at the pain but looked up at Gildarts with an impassive face. He quickly wiped off the dust which formed all over his clothing and frowned seeing his attire get so messed up, causing Gildarts to smirk at the sight.

"I'm sorry nii-san, but this ends here. While I seriously did enjoy this fight, all good things must come to an end." Naruto said coolly, to which Gildarts could only nod in sadness. He wasn't necessarily _sad_, just disappointed _knowing_ he probably won't get a fight like this again…unless he's fighting Naruto of course.

The two opponents went charging at each other once more as their fists connected as gusts of wind formed around them, due to the impact being rather powerful. The two opponents smirked as they were pushed back from the momentum before they went rushing towards one another again. Gildarts got the upper hand as he landed a punch to Naruto's shoulder, who grunted in annoyance at the added pain in his body. It was short lived as the blonde immediately struck down Gildarts with a punch to the chest, causing the man to gasp loudly at his newly acquired pain.

Naruto had one idea which could determine everything and he had to implement it now. As he made another connection to Gildarts' shoulder, the orange haired mage stumbled back and skidded across the ground. Recovering quickly, the **Crash Magic** user sluggishly avoided another blow to the chest before landing a punch to his opponent's stomach. Naruto felt Gildarts' strength waver seeing as the blow lacked the strength of his previous attack, but it still hurt nonetheless.

With that, Naruto raised his hands as he formed his hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" He roared as water rushed out of his mouth, which took the shape of a phoenix and went charging at this opponent in top speed.

Gildarts eyes went wide at the sudden course of action. "**Disassembly Magic!**" He yelled as he held up his left hand, as he tried to nullify the attack that was quickly charging towards him.

Just as soon as he saw the technique getting disintegrated, Gildarts smiled at the sight and then sighed in relief. However, the orange haired mage didn't even realize that his opponent had already vanished from the area and just as he found out, he knew it was all over.

"**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation!**" Naruto shouted from behind Gildarts, as two beams of white energy shot out of his hands which merged together midway, forming a single powerful blast.

"AAHHHHHH!" Gildarts roared out in pain as the technique had connected to his back. Right then and there, he knew the fight was over as he collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely.

Approaching the downed man, Naruto delivered one more punch to his face, officially rendering him unconscious.

Naruto sighed deeply before catching his breath and slightly genuflecting, showing the respect he held for the match between him and his nii-san.

With that, Naruto kneeled down and gathered up his magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" He whispered as his hands glowed white and blue and he placed them on the orange haired mage in order to heal him.

The result was instantaneous because Gildarts slowly lost all of his bruises and the blood that had leaked all over his body. Naruto then used the same move on himself, to rid himself of any injuries he had during this battle. The blonde smirked knowing that he was the victor of the match and quickly made two shadow clones before ordered them to help his slowly awaking opponent to his feet.

Gildarts smiled as he looked over at the victor of their fight. "Great work otouto. That was the best match I had ever had the pleasure of fighting." He said warmly as a serene and extremely proud smile etched way to his features.

Naruto grinned as he looked at his surrogate older brother. "Thank you nii-san. Yes, it was an amazing battle." He answered truthfully and then chuckled softly at his joyous opponent right now.

The two of them smiled as the barrier around them began to dissipate and with that, they stepped out of the boundary. Following suit, the duo slowly made their way towards the gathered crowd and chuckled, knowing how the people of their Guild would react to seeing them having faced each other.

* * *

(With the crowd)

* * *

Silence was for a vast majority of the crowd, while the rest were simply trying to recall what they saw on the battlefield. After a moment of regaining their composure at what they had to see, they all began cheering loudly at the amazing fight.

"YOU'RE THE BEST, TOU-CHAN!" Leah shouted with a bright smile on her face as she quickly got off Mikoto's arms and then rushed towards the nearing blonde.

Makarov smiled proudly at Naruto for winning the battle, knowing that he was right all along in his thought process. However, he sweated at the knowledge that the White Dragon Slayer would only grow stronger over time. Then again, he also knew how Naruto had the will to protect everyone around him and that made the old man truly happy.

Naruto's ladies were literally radiating right now as they were looking at their man with the utmost affection. Of course they weren't surprised to see the blonde ninja winning the fight because they believed in him more than anything. With that proudness sinking in, they quickly rushed towards him, to give him a victor's congratulations. A wide smirk formulated on their features as they knew full well how jealous the other women would get at how they will _congratulate_ their Naru-kun.

As the cheery Leah came running towards him, Naruto grinned and quickly embraced her in a hug. The little brunette's smile never wavered as she kissed her father's cheek before snuggling up with him, while softly patting his chest. The blonde shinobi chuckled softly at the gentle nature of his daughter and kissed the top of her head, knowing that the little girl was proud of him right now.

"You were wonderful, Naru-kun!" The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer chirped cheerfully in unison before taking turns hugging him for the victory and making out with him.

Naruto smiled as he finally stepped back from his girls. "Thank you all!" He said in a warm voice before chuckling softly as Leah simply clung onto him tightly.

The Guild members were a wreck after this battle and started congratulated the blonde for his win.

Meanwhile, Gildarts stood there with a proud look on his face. '_I don't really like losing, but this is something that I can truly accept with no regrets. Otouto means more to me than a measly fight and I am really proud, even though I knew he would win from the start._' He thought to himself warmly before getting pulled from his thoughts as Cana walked towards him, which made him rather curious.

Not a word escaped Cana's lips as she approached the orange haired mage before hugging him tightly. Gildarts became more confused than ever, which was the same case for everyone else that was looking on at this new scene unfold before their eyes.

Cana separated from the hug and then smiled tearfully. "I'm happy you are alright, tou-san." She said before tears freely escaped her eyes, realizing that she had finally told the man who he really was.

Every Guild member gasped loudly at the revelation and looked at the two mages with wide-eyes. None of them knew the relation between Cana and Gildarts and now it was out in the open.

Gildarts was the most shocked as he looked at the brunette with tears in his eyes. '_T-that means… Cornelia-chan_.' He thought to himself as more tears escaped him before hugging Cana again, knowing that he was holding his daughter in his arms for the _first time in his life_.

Naruto smiled proudly as he looked on at the display. '_Good for you, nii-san. I am really happy for you right now_.' He thought to himself before turning to his girls, who were smiling beautifully as they watched the emotional scene as well.

Separating from the embrace, Gildarts wiped away his tears. "I am so sorry I didn't know." He said softly to his daughter, who smiled in return as she gave a delicate nod.

"I'm sorry I hid this from you, tou-san. I thought that you wouldn't be proud of me until I became an S-class mage so I didn't have the heart to tell you." Cana replied gently as she looked down at the ground with a frown on her face before continuing, "It was during this fight that I decided to, even though I am not an S-class mage right now. I just figured it was finally the right time."

Gildarts quickly shook his head as he frowned as well. "There is no way I wouldn't be proud of you, Cana-chan. I am so happy right now that you told me and I don't hold it against you for not informing me about this earlier. You are Cornelia-chan's gift to me and I'll always treasure you. Thank you." He explained before wiping away his daughter's tears and then smiling at her.

Cana sniffled and then nodded with a smile in return. She then turned towards the shocked Guild members and chuckled warmly before they came rushing towards her, demanding answers. She giggled as they kept launching a barrage of questions at her.

Humming slightly, Leah smiled at the older brunette. "Gildarts-oji is your tou-chan!?" She asked in a cheery tone, to which Cana giggled and then nodded with a bright smile on her face.

Leah grinned in return as she was really happy for the female mage because she liked Gildarts, who she considered an uncle-figure towards her. However, all good things must come to an end. Just as soon as this display was going on, a certain pink haired mage was giving it his absolute best to hold everything together, but was failing miserably.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared as he approached Naruto and Gildarts with fire burning in his eyes.

Gildarts smirked before turning towards Naruto. "Otouto! Natsu here wants to play volleyball again!" He said in a dangerously sweet tone before turning back towards a stiffening Natsu.

Immediately, Naruto formulated an eerie smile on his face and started rubbing his hands together like a nefarious villain. Meanwhile, Natsu went pale and quickly turned around before running away as fast as he could, causing Gildarts and Naruto to fall down and roll around in laughter.

Everyone joined in on the laughter, while Leah giggled melodically before swiftly rushing towards her father and then happily rolling around with him. Naruto picked Leah up and then smiled as he nuzzled her cheek, causing her to giggle again.

Turning towards Gildarts, the White Dragon Slayer smirked before innocently asking, "Ara ara, nii-san. Looks like you have a musume of your own, huh?"

In an instant, the orange haired mage blushed slightly before scratching his head sheepishly. Cana blushed as well, seeing her father's reaction to the question and simply hugged him with a smile on her face. The duo were really happy right now and everyone could see how relieved Cana was after telling her father the truth.

"So what does this mean for the title of **The Ace**?" Laxus asked in a curious tone as he wanted to know more about the outcome of this battle.

Everyone nodded in approval at the question because it was something to think about. Gildarts held that title because he was considered to be the strongest in the Guild and having lost this battle, meant that he wasn't the strongest any more.

Gildarts shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "It is pretty obvious that otouto has become **The Ace **of Fairy Tail. I would have minded that before but I don't really care for that title, knowing that the one I consider precious will hold it with great honor and respect." He answered warmly before looking over at his surrogate little brother with a kind smile on his face.

Naruto smiled in return before hugging the man with thanks. "I'll take on the title to the best of my ability, nii-san. There is nothing to worry about there!" He declared as he separated from the hug with his smile still intact.

Gildarts grinned at the answer and nodded with approval. That title meant _nothing_ to him anymore because it was time for him to pass it on to someone who had the power to hold it. He couldn't be more proud of Naruto right now, knowing that the blonde was going to really fulfill what he said.

Everyone smiled brightly at the duo before cheering loudly in support of the decision. It was hard to get more fearful of the blonde's strength but once again, they had another reason to fear him. It was a mind boggling match to witness and they had never seen anything like it before in their life.

Of course, Naruto's girls had nothing but love in their eyes as they looked over at their handsome man. They knew that Naruto was only going to get stronger and they were really proud of him. Their eyes softened at the sight of their love with the small brunette, knowing how perfect the duo looked together. Like a true father and daughter.

Leah was beyond happy for her tou-chan and was amazed at the battle. She giggled at the thought of someone trying to pick a fight with Naruto because he would just beat them senseless. Leah knew that her father would always be there to protect her and that made her smile tearfully. She loved him really much and that would never change, no matter what.

Cana was really proud of her father right now for accepting his defeat and handing down the title. She should have been sad about him losing his moniker, but seeing the smile on Gildarts' face showed her otherwise.

"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" Makarov roared loudly as he looked over at his subordinates.

All of the Guild members cheered on with a smile on their face before rushing towards Fairy Tail, where they would enjoy this momentous occasion.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that marks way towards the end of a wonderful chapter! **

**Naruto has now become a father, won the title of The Ace and his surrogate older brother found out about his daughter. _Not bad._**

'_**Who was the mystery person that appeared beside Hades?**_**' -:- **_**Gasp Jutsu!**_** -:- I'm not telling. -_-**

'_**Will Leah become a mage!?**_**' Nope, because she simply cannot. Leah is a civilian and therefore, she cannot forge magic at all. However, that doesn't mean she will be defenseless and weak because Leah will learn to defend herself, but that time is not now because she'll be having a fun childhood.**

'_**How'd she become a member of Fairy Tail!?**_**' Eh, Leah became a member of Fairy Tail, not a mage. She has the stamp of the Guild on her hand to show that she's simply a part of the family, so don't mistake that for me making her a mage. Like I said, she can't become a mage and neither will I find a way to force her to becoming one. **_**She doesn't need that.**_

**The fight between Naruto and Gildarts was lengthier than I had originally planned, but that is only because I wanted to detail it. There wasn't a lot of action in this chapter because of Leah getting better and the scene with the Guild mates. So therefore, I had to make this fight scene lengthier than I usually would make them out to be. The fight was understandable as Gildarts cannot stand a moment in a battle against Acnologia, while Naruto had almost killed the beast when they fought. Therefore, it wasn't much of a surprise to see the White Dragon Slayer winning this fight.**

**The next chapter will have more action than this one because I wanted to show how Leah is getting along in the story. That holds value. **

'_**What's the next arc!?**_**' Uhm… the next arc should be the Oracion Seis Arc and how I will target that will be a little different. It won't be too long until I bring out that major arc so don't worry.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	27. Follow My Lead

**I am proud to present to you all with the 27****th**** chapter of the story. Wow, the story has reached 725 reviews, 740+ favorites and 710 followers and almost 250,000 views. Now that is something to really appreciate and as always, it's only because of you guys. Thank you so much for the amazing support! Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

One week has passed since Naruto had defeated Gildarts in battle and earned the title of **The Ace** to add under his name. In their celebration, the heir of the White Dragons had invited every mage of their Guild to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound for a feast. Everyone that came by to the extremely spacious and amazing place went wide-eyed at the sheer beauty the area held. It was nothing like they had ever seen before and it was quite a sight to behold. They all had a fun time enjoying themselves at the compound and had a great meal, courtesy of Naruto and his girls.

Leah was getting better as she was more open in her speech towards everyone, which made them all beyond happy in return. The little brunette knew that she was becoming a part of the family and that caused her to shed tears of joy. Even though all those around her expected that she would cry upon the loss of her parents, they got shocked time and time again at how strong she was. Leah was a tough cookie, who had early on realized just how lucky she was to be here.

* * *

_Now, we join the group early morning._

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened as he was now fully awake before looking down, to see Leah snoring cutely in his arms while she was still sleeping. Eyes softening at the sight of his daughter, the White Dragon Slayer kissed to top of her forehead, causing the little girl to stir slightly.

"T-tou-chan?" Leah mumbled adorably as she rubbed her eyes, squirming faintly in her position before humming softly.

Naruto chuckled softly and held the brunette in his lap before asking, "Yeah, sweetie?"

Leah hummed in happiness. "Good morning tou-chan!" She squeaked cheerily as she quickly understood that her father was holding her right now.

Naruto smiled at the blissful nature of his beautiful daughter. "Good morning, Leah-chan. Now hurry up and take a shower so we can eat some breakfast." He said, to which the little girl quickly gave a nod as she hopped off the bed before huffing cutely.

With that, Leah rushed towards the bathroom and approached the door, where she had placed her fluffy fox themed slippers outside on. Moving from that, she put them on before entering inside to take a shower. Meanwhile, Naruto chuckled at the display and got up to take out his normal wear from the closet before picking out something for his daughter to wear.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer had offered to pick out Leah's clothes, but were refused by their man, who truly wanted to do what he could for his little girl. After finding something good for Leah to wear, he placed the clothes on the bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. It didn't take Leah more than 15 minutes to walk outside with a tower wrapped around her.

Grinning, Leah looked at the clothes on the bed. "Thank you tou-chan!" She chirped cheerfully as she approached the bed with her grin intact.

"It's my pleasure, Leah-chan. I'll be heading to the shower now." Naruto said and smiled as he stepped into the bathroom with his clothes in hand.

After a short while, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and a smile emerged as he saw Leah waiting patiently for him on the bed. The little brunette was currently moving her feet back and forth like a pendulum in midair with a smile on her face.

Naruto's smile remained intact as he looked on before saying, "Leah-chan, you could have gone downstairs."

Leah immediately looked up and shook her head rapidly. "Not without you tou-chan!" She countered in protest before crossing her arms in a cute manner and then nodding her head.

A wider smile surfaced on the features of the White Dragon Slayer as he heard this. Leah truly was his daughter and he absolutely enjoyed her company. Picking her up in his arms, Naruto chuckled as Leah began nuzzling her nose against his chest before snuggling in her comfortable position. With that, the duo slowly started making their way out the door to the downstairs portion so they could eat breakfast.

Currently, the female mages were setting breakfast on the dining table with a smile on their face. The kunoichi trio usually woke up later than their sister-figures, due to the fact that each of them had been busy with a clone of their loving Naru-kun's in their individual rooms. Erza and Mirajane hadn't moved past snuggling and making out during the night in their respective rooms with a clone of Naruto's, but that was only because they were waiting for the right time.

"Good morning!"

With that, the women turned towards to see a cheery Leah jumping off from Naruto's arms and then running towards them with a smile. Instantly, the girls smiled brightly as each of them took turns hugging the little brunette.

"Good morning, Leah-chan!" They all exclaimed happily in harmony before they led Leah to her chair so that they could eat breakfast.

Naruto smiled and kissed his girls before sitting down as well, so that the meal could start. Moments later, the entrance of the compound opened up to reveal Jiraiya and Gildarts, who were chatting their way towards them. Waving at them and gesturing for them to sit down, the duo graciously did so and the group began serving themselves up some breakfast. With that, everyone had a good time eating before conversing with each other.

Gildarts smiled as he looked over at Erza and Mirajane. "You know, I've known the both of you ever since you were little. Honestly, I've never seen either of you as happy as you are right now." He said warmly and chuckled as the girl duo blushed slightly before he continued, "Nonetheless, I'm happy that the two of you have someone like otouto by your side."

With that, the two female mages began blushing deep red before smiling radiantly in appreciation. Turning towards their sister-figures, they saw them grinning in approval, while their love was smiling as well. All in all, it truly did make them beyond happy at the moment.

"How about the feeling of having a daughter of your own?" Mikoto asked with a smirk as she looked at Gildarts, who blushed in embarrassment.

The orange haired mage scratched the back of his head with a smile. "It's quite different because I had no idea that Cana-chan was actually my daughter. I'm so happy that she accepts me as a father since she is the gift that my ex-wife gave me. She's so quickly become precious to me, you know." He said with a warm voice, knowing just how he felt on the matter.

Everyone smiled at the orange haired mage for the explanation. Heck, no one figured out that Cana was Gildart's daughter as it was a huge surprise. However, Kushina and Naruto both sensed that the brunette had the same magical signature as the former Ace did, after the fighting halted. Nonetheless, it was really nice to know that Gildarts was that happy about being a father and accepted it.

Naruto chuckled as he tickled Leah slightly before turning to face his former teacher. "Jiraiya-sensei, I just wanted to remind you that I might not be going on spy network missions for a while. It's not that I don't want to do so, but rather I want to take care of my daughter since she holds priority over everything." He explained in a serious tone, while stroking the little brunette's hair.

Leah didn't understand what the spy network meant, but nodded in joy as she did just hear that her father wants to take care of her above anything. Turning to the female mages, a bright smile emerged at the sight of those women smiling beautifully upon hearing their loving man speak.

Jiraiya nodded with understanding before replying, "That isn't a problem at all. I understand where you are coming from by that. It's something that I had been thinking about as well so I can't say it's anything surprising to hear this. It's great that you want to take care of Leah-chan and I agree with your reasoning."

Nodding in appreciation, Naruto smiled at the man. "However, I want to make a final suggestion." He said as he looked at the confused toad sage before continuing, "I told Laxus that I will be referring him to you for the spy network ranks. I say let's take Laxus' group, the Thunder God Tribe along on a mission so they can get accumulated in the system. With that, even if I cannot make it to the spy network missions and you need an extra hand, you'll have Laxus and his group to help you out."

Jiraiya and Gildarts looked at each other with a wide smile as that did seem like a pretty good idea. They knew that since Naruto would be taking care of the small girl, he wouldn't get much time to go with them on missions. That's also considering the fact that his women won't dare leave his side in having a part in comforting Leah and getting her situated here. _Missions be damned._

"That's a great idea. We have a mission in a short while anyway so let's inform Laxus then." Gildarts said in a proud tone, while Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

With that, Naruto smiled as he created a shadow clone and immediately sent it rushing towards the Guild, to take notice of Laxus. The group then proceeded with chatting amongst each other and then washing up the plates. Leah smiled as she looked at everybody in the room, knowing that they truly cared for her so much here. Her father was the best!

Midway into the conversations, Naruto's eyes squinted slightly. "Well, I got the memories from the clone and Laxus should be outside the Guild entrance in five minutes. Let's leave so we can take care of this mission and show him and his group the things they need to know." He voiced out as he got up from his seat and looked over at his spy network team mates.

Jiraiya and Gildarts nodded quickly as they made their way out the door, while the White Dragon Slayer turned to face his little daughter with a soft smile.

"Leah-chan, be good for me okay?" Naruto said in a fatherly tone as he patted the adorable child's head before saying, "Everyone here in the meanwhile, will look out for you. The girls are going to really enjoy taking care of you while I'm gone on this mission."

Leah nodded hesitantly. "I-I will. P-please come back soon, tou-chan." She whispered and tears formed at the thought of her father getting hurt or possibly even worse.

Naruto smiled as he kissed Leah's forehead before saying, "I definitely will, Leah-chan."

Picking her up in his arms, the blonde shinobi smiled as he threw her up in the air and caught her, causing the little brunette to giggle melodically at the action. Grinning proudly, Naruto kissed the top of his daughter's head before setting her down on the ground with a peaceful expression. Turning towards his women, he smiled upon seeing them watching the display with a soft look on their faces. With that, he approached them and took turns kissing each of them with a passion, making them moan in absolute content. The girls looked at their man with a small frown, but then their expressions brightened substantially. They were going to take care of the little girl they now cared for so very much!

The White Dragon Slayer placed a small device in Leah's hand. "This is a **Communication Lacrima**, it will allow us to talk while I'm away. I'll call you as soon as I finish up my work so you will know that I am okay. Does that sound good to you, Leah-chan?" He explained in a gentle tone before smiling as the girl nodded slowly in appreciation.

"I'll see you all later!" Naruto exclaimed and waved at his ladies and daughter before walking out the compound.

The girls turned towards the little brunette and smiled beautifully. "Now then, Leah-chan. Today we'll have a whole list of things to do. We'll be cooking, playing in the backyard and we'll get you some new toys as well. What do you want to do first?" Haku chirped cheerfully as she patted the child's head with a peaceful expression on her face.

Leah formed a small smile of her own before saying, "Let's get some ice-cream!"

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

The blonde ninja appeared outside the Guild entrance, where he met up with his team mates. The trio chatted with each other for a short while as they waited for the Thunder God Tribe to walk out the Guild, so they could start up with the mission. In a matter of minutes, the group in question appeared while wearing brown colored cloaks.

Naruto simply smirked at the sight. "Well well well, if it isn't the 3 stooges and their ring leader." He stated in amusement, to which Jiraiya and Gildarts immediately began roaring in laughter.

Laxus groaned at those words. "Oh no you don't! Those three thought it was a good idea to wear these things even when I told them otherwise. Now, let's get on with the mission already." He replied in discomfort, while his team members sighed sadly.

Chuckling, the White Dragon Slayer gave a nod of approval. "All right, all of you will learn how to deal with the spy network information gathering. I'll let Jiraiya-sensei take it from here." He said in a stern tone before gesturing for the toad sage to begin speaking.

Jiraiya nodded in return before explaining, "Now, we will have a lot to talk about, but let's get down the basics. Information gathering is best achieved in either brothels or bars. Next, we have a list of clients in every town that have been only been getting larger in number. Since Naruto-kun will be taking a break from the Dark Guild investigations because of him taking care of Leah-chan, all 4 of you will be placed instead of him. We'll each have a **Communication Lacrima** so we can stay in contact, for instances where we get separated or split up to cover more ground. That's all you need to know at this moment so let's move on. We are going to head over to Aumsville Town, where I have a client that has information on a Dark Guild that goes by the name, _Shadow_."

Laxus and his group let the information sink in as it was important for them to understand everything. After they knew what they needed to know, they nodded their heads in the affirmative, to which the toad sage smiled before everyone moved off into the distance.

Two hours into them speeding, they all arrived at the designated location. It was a simple home in Aumsville Town, which wasn't all that extravagantly decorated. Rhythmically knocking four times on the door, Jiraiya stepped back and waited patiently.

"Yes?" Came a voice from inside the home.

Jiraiya leaned close to the door before whispering, "Shadow."

Immediately, the door opened and there stood a middle-aged man. He had moderate height and small spiky black hair, while wearing navy blue jeans. The man looked at the newcomers at his doorstep and quickly gestured for them to come inside, which they graciously did so.

"I'm glad you have come, Jiraiya-san and Gildarts-san. It's been rather hectic around here." The man said with a frown as he brought some drinks over to the table and placed them there.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at him. "Did something happen, Hiro-san?" He asked in concern, while Gildarts nodded his head in a concerned manner.

The man known as Hiro sighed deeply and gave a nod. "It's just as you have thought, Jiraiya-san." He muttered before gulping down his drink.

"Who is this…Shadow Dark Guild anyway?" Evergreen asked out loud, to which the other members of her team nodded in agreement.

Gildarts simply narrowed his eyes. "The Dark Guild that goes by the name of Shadow, is an evil organization that was founded by a man named Zoron. Not much is known about him by book standards, but it was only because of Jiraiya-san and I utilizing the spy network to find more that we were able to uncover some facts. It was thanks to Hiro-san that we found these secrets out." He voiced out before leaning back in his seat.

Hiro nodded in appreciation. "I've just recently moved into this town because I was on the run from the Shadow Dark Guild." He mumbled angrily and gritted his teeth before grimly continuing, "It wasn't like we were asking for it or something. When my friends and I were hanging out in the outskirts of a town, which unfortunately was close to the hideout of Shadow. After finding out that we were close by, those monsters came by and started attacking us. We fled as fast as we could, but it was too late. We were found. However, my friends jumped up and ran out the door so those mages found them and killed them, sacrificing themselves in order to save me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the information before sighing sadly, while the Thunder God Tribe clenched their fists in rage at what they were hearing from the man.

"From that point on, I made it my goal to end the lives of that Guild. I wanted to know everything about them and did whatever I could in order to find out more. However, it was during one of my investigations in which those monsters caught up to me. I thought my time was over. I couldn't avenge my friends." Hiro said as his voice became shaky, which everyone could immediately hear.

Seeing the situation, Jiraiya cleared his throat. "It was then Gildarts-san and I arrived. The both of us were currently already on a mission to investigate some Dark Guilds and the client of ours that we met up in Mahagony Town redirected us here. Therefore, when we saw Hiro-san there, we killed off those dark mages instantly. After saving him, we set up this house and Hiro-san became a client for the spy network and the information he has on the Shadow Dark Guild helped us out a lot." He explained as he placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder and tried calming the man down.

Laxus gritted his teeth at the mention of this Guild. "This only gives me the more reason to be a part of the spy network now. I'll honorably fill in the void for the placement of Naruto-san in the ranks and it'll be my utmost pleasure to hunt these people down…and _end them_." He stated in a serious tone and then smiled as his team mates were nodding in approval.

Naruto looked at the man and smiled before saying, "It's good that you're on the right path here, Laxus. Now, remember that the mages under official S-class cannot perform the killing blow to any Dark Guild mage. Therefore, only you are allowed to kill, while the rest on your team can only paralyze."

Everyone nodded in agreement at the information because it was a rule they had to follow. Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed were not official S-class mages as of yet and thus, they can't make orders for any killing. The only one that was capable was Laxus, who understood everything completely.

"This is good news." Hiro said softly and then formed a small smile before continuing, "Like I was going to say initially, there was a problem. A few mages of Shadow have been spotted on the outskirts leading from Aumsville Town to the area of Mahagony Town."

Gildarts immediately turned serious. "We have dealt with almost all of those mages. However, we didn't get a chance to deal with the ones that remained as we were sidetracked the last time. That is why we are back here today so we can finish this off once and for all. How many are left from that Guild?" He questioned the client as his expression never wavered from his face.

Hiro hummed slightly in return. "Both you and Jiraiya-san have killed off over 40 of their Guild members, while the others were interrogated and then finished off. There should be only 3 left in attendance. Two of them are Atios and Shimi, both of whom are S-class mages, while the last one is Zoron, their Guild Master. Zoron always stuck to the shadows, but now he's finally making his move." He explained in an urgent tone as he poured himself another drink before gulping it down.

With that, everyone nodded in appreciation as they got up from their seats. "This petty little problem will be taken care of, Hiro-san. Rest easy as those fools will be no more by the end of the day." Naruto stated coolly before walking out the door.

Hiro smiled at the young shinobi and nodded. '_I hope you all end this. My friends… I know all of you are watching over me, like you always have. This nightmare can be finally be over._' He thought to himself before leading everyone out the door and then waving at them.

The group smiled at the man and waved back before rushing off into the distance.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki-Namikaze Household)

* * *

"Mou…! You are meanies!" Leah whined adorably as she crossed her arms, showing she wasn't amused with what just happened.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer giggled angelically at the cute girl before rolling down in laughter. _It was so perfect!_ They had just dressed Leah in a fox kit costume and the little brunette looked sooo cute that it was too hard to resist. They were surprised at how much she liked foxes, but it was actually endearing. Slowly, regaining their composure, they wiped away their tears and smiled at Leah.

Erza giggled and nodded her head before saying, "We're sorry, Leah-chan. Forgive us?"

Leah huffed cutely and then formed a smile as she jumped and down on the ground, while the tail of her fox costume wiggled from side to side. Meanwhile, the female mages gave it their absolute best to not squeal and hug the life out of the girl right now. _Such cuteness should be illegal!_

With that, the little brunette crossed her arms. "Yep!" She chirped and then giggled before continuing, "You're all really nice, just like tou-chan. I forgive you!"

Those words simply melted the hearts of the women. '_Will you accept us as mother-figures, Leah-chan? It would be so wonderful if you would begin to think of us in that manner. Like a true family, with Naruto-kun as your father and us as your mothers. That's the life._' They harmonically thought to themselves as they smiled graciously at the child.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

As the group made their way towards the directions of the hideout that Hiro gave them, the blonde shinobi was currently using his sensory abilities to make the journey easier. There were quite a lot of information that they had on the leader of the Shadow Dark Guild and its members. Considering the fact that they only had to eliminate the last 3 remaining members, it wasn't going to be much of a hassle.

"We're here, so everyone be on your guard." Naruto stated seriously as he looked over at his team mates before turning to their designated location.

Their destination was a strange looking structure, which was surrounded by greenery. There wasn't much on the outside of the building other than the few statues on the front and the sides of it. The building itself looked to be ancient in design, but the overall hidden like structure showed that it was used so others may not find it. After all, their location was away from surrounding towns.

Gildarts simply channeled **Crash Magic** in his right hand before smashing the corner wall of the building, destroying the portion of the structure completely. Debris shot out viciously as he slammed his fist against the building.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Upon hearing the sound, everyone turned towards to see two figures rushing out from inside and shooting each of them a menacing glare.

The first newcomer was a male with black hair, which was spiked upwards but curled around the front of his head. He had a scar on the right side of his jawline and a red colored tattoo on the left side of his neck. He donned a black shirt with yellow lining and auburn colored pants with ridges.

A woman with deep blue and rough styled hair was the second newcomer. She had a rough look on her face as she wore some piercings and had pale eyes. Along with that, she had a talisman hung around her neck. Her attire consisted plainly of a white colored dress and white shoes to match.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the newcomers. "So the cannon fodder have finally graced us with their presence." He said emotionlessly as he kept fix eye contact.

Seething, the first newcomer glared at the blonde ninja. "Do you have any idea of who you are up against!? We will kill you for insulting the name of Atios, of the Shadow Dark Guild!" He voice out venomously as he continuously glared at the foolish man in front of him.

Naruto's hardened expression never wavered. "I don't have time to deal with your nonsense. Let's just get on with this." He replied coldly as he leaned back into a casual stance.

"Shimi!" Atios shouted furiously as he looked at his partner before shouting, "Let's take care of this nuisance!"

Smirking, the White Dragon Slayer turned to his fellow team mates and nodded, to which they quickly stepped back as they knew what was to come. The blonde ninja then proceeded with cracking his knuckles as he eyed the two dark mages with boredom.

* * *

(Naruto vs Atios and Shimi)

* * *

Naruto looked on at his approaching opponents. "Show me what your pathetic _Guild_ is capable of. I'd rather not kill you in the first few seconds of our battle." He stated coldly as he stared impassively at the two opponents.

Growling at the insult made to them, the Shadow mages jumped into position as they eyed their foe with a glare. Turning to each other with a nod, the duo went out to formulate a battle strategy which could give them the victory in this fight.

"**Vocal Magic: Volume Shock!**" Shimi screeched as she let out a vicious roar, which caused a large booming sound to resonate the area.

Jumping to the right, Naruto easily avoided the sound wave. "So I'm dealing with a howler monkey?" He murmured out loud, to which Shimi snarled in anger at the insult.

The White Dragon Slayer smirked at the reaction before rushing towards the woman and then vanishing in a flash of white. Atios immediately stood in attendance as he looked everywhere to find the blonde shinobi, but was failing miserably. In an instant, his eyes widened as Naruto appeared right in front of him but before he could react accordingly, a fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shimi shrieked as she charged forward at her infuriating opponent, who simply smirked widely at her.

As the female dark mage approached him, Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in a crouched position behind her, who gasped loudly at the sudden turn of events. Reaching out, the heir of the White Dragons gripped the bluette's ankle and lifted her off her feet. Screaming in protest, Shimi thrashed around before the blonde slung her down, smashing her forehead against Atios'.

Howling in pain, Shimi's head crashed against her partner's on the barren wasteland. Dust hovered which entered not only their eyes, but their mouth as well and that caused them to cough violently. Naruto chuckled as he approached the fallen figures and landed a powerful kick to each of their faces before jumping back into position.

Atios shrieked in agony as his nose just got broken by the contact, he snarled at the blonde for causing him so much damage. Turning to his side, he growled at the sight of his _weak_ fellow mage, who was bleeding from the mouth and crying out in pain. Groggily getting up from his fall, Atios formulated a glare as he began gathering up his magical energy.

Crossing his hands together, Atios narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "**Wind Magic: Wind Waves!**" He roared as winds immediately rushed from his hands, which went shooting at his opponent at a furious pace.

Naruto simply sighed sadly. '_This isn't really going to be much of a battle for me, honestly._' He thought to himself in amusement as he dodged the move, causing his opponent to grimace.

Following suit, the White Dragon Slayer disappeared as wind formulated and then quickly reappeared behind Atios before smashing his head with a punch. The dark mage screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his brain malfunctioning from the attack and didn't know strong that punch truly was. The damage was becoming too much. Just then, he felt another mindboggling attack connecting with his upper body, courtesy of a kick from Naruto.

"AAHHHHH!" Atios shrieked in excruciating agony before wincing harshly as he was pushed forward from the aftershock of the attack.

The dark mage gnashed his teeth at the damage that was being done to him, but then went wide-eyed before crying out in pain when he was slammed to the ground by the blonde. At this moment, the dark mage figured he was going to die and was waiting for the killing blow. However, it never came because his fellow mage got up just in the nick of time.

"**Vocal Magic: Echoing Shadows!**" Shimi screeched as multiple barrages of sound blasts came shooting out of her mouth in the direction of her opponent.

Naruto quickly gathered up his magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" He shouted as he encased himself in a powerful barrier of white magical energy to prevent himself from getting struck by the incoming attack.

A look of utmost horror formed on Shimi's face. "HOW ARE YOU BLOCKING MY ATTACKS!?" She shouted in unmarked rage at the sight of her opponent coming out unscathed from her powerful move.

The White Dragon Slayer simply smirked before coldly saying, "You're far too weak to damage me. Now turn down the volume, _howler-chan_."

Shimi shrieked at the insult and bolted towards Naruto, whose smirk widened as he stood there waiting for her to approach him. Sneaking a quick glance to Atios, she saw her partner groggily getting up and that made her sigh in relief. They could formulate a tag team assault at a later time. Jumping midair, the female dark mage twisted her body to perform a roundhouse kick before going wide-eyed as her foe disappeared from the area. Before she could blink, the blonde shinobi reappeared and harshly backhanded the left side of her face, sending her crashing to the ground next to Atios.

Naruto eyed Shimi, who had blood oozing out of her face while bruises became prominent from the recent attack. His attention then turned towards Atios, who was currently gathering up his magical energy. The ninja narrowed his eyes to formulate a battle strategy before his facial expressions darkened at the sight of Atios piercing Shimi's chest with a magical engulfed fist. Seconds into the action, the female dark mage fell lifeless to the ground as her final expression held nothing but disbelief.

"Not that I really care but…" Naruto started emotionlessly as he eyed the dead corpse and then turned to the male dark mage before continuing, "Wasn't she your partner? It would have done you some good to use a tag-team assault against me instead of facing me on your own. Are you that arrogant in your abilities?"

Atios chuckled darkly before nodding. "I couldn't care less if that bitch was my partner. Her voice irritated me to no end, and she was _weak_. Peasants like her are a dime a dozen that hold the strong back." He stated coldly as he kicked the lifeless body of his _former_ team mate.

Narrowing his eyes at the answer, Naruto glared at the man. He didn't need any answers to give to this dark mage because it was quite simple. The man is going to die by his hands. The blonde ninja's eyes never moved a millimeter out of place as he charged forward, which his opponent followed in the movement. Both combatants reared their fists back as they met with a loud snap.

_That snap being Atios' arm._

"ACCKKK!" Atios screeched as he cradled his now broken arm. Naruto remained unfazed by his antics as he moved forward and gripped the injured man's good arm before roughly throwing him to the ground.

Wind formulated as dust became hovering in the surrounding area, to which Naruto stepped back to his original position, eyeing his opponent intently. With that, the shinobi waited as the dark mage squirmed on the ground in an attempt to get up from his latest beat down.

Gripping his arm tightly, Atios growled loudly in pain. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared at the top of his lungs before coughing up blood as his body was betraying him.

However, the dark mage mustered up the strength to push everything he had into one final move as he gathered up his magical energy. Meanwhile, Naruto smirked widely as he began formulating hand signs for a move to provide as a counter. _This would be fun._

"**Wind Magic: Wind Bullets!**" Atios shouted as he raised his good palm open in the direction of his opponent before a barrage of wind formed bullets shot out of his hand.

"**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as an insane level of wind rushed out of his mouth, which took the shape of a dragon and went rushing towards his foe.

The two moves connected violently as the battle of wind began ruffling up the landscape. Trees in the surrounding area started swinging back and forth from the intensity of the techniques, while dust hovered at speeds which caused everyone below S-Class to get pushed back. With another gust of wind forming from the collision of the attacks, violent sounds emitted the area.

Atios grunted loudly as he was getting pushed back. '_I… I have been fighting __**The White Flash**__ the whole damn time and didn't know until now. DAMMIT IT TO HELL!_' He thought to himself in fear while trying to form a plan of escape.

However, the wind shaped dragon came forward and engulfed the being of the dark mage. In mere seconds, the body of Atios became shredded apart and the screams and shrieks echoed voraciously in the surrounding area. As the wind became faint, Atios' dead corpse fell onto the ground and landed with a crashing thud.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

Looking impassively at the dead bodies of his opponents, Naruto annihilated them with a **Fire Style** jutsu. He turned towards Laxus and his group and sighed because he knew that they weren't really on the idea of killing people as of yet. However, they will have to if they want to rid the world of these foolish Dark Guild individuals. This was the same reaction that Jiraiya and Gildarts had as they viewed the Thunder God Tribe. Those 4 will have to learn the ways around the world quickly.

Before Naruto could say anything, his eyes narrowed upon feeling another person approaching them from the inside of the structure. Turning to face where the aura was coming from, his expression never wavered as the person made way outside the building.

This newcomer was a man, who looked to be in late twenties. He had dark brown hair, which was quite wavy in style and had light brown eyes. He had on white colored gauntlets, which consisted of several spikes around the sides. He donned a simple khaki colored shirt and linen white pants.

Narrowing his eyes at the group, the newcomer looked on intently. "So you're the people that have been causing so much ruckus outside. I realize that my subordinates have failed in their tasks and I can only assume that they're dead at the moment. Huh, they weren't worth my time anyway." He explained coldly as he glared at everyone before concluding, "However, it is time for all of you to die. You will pay for bothering Zoron, the leader of the Shadow Guild."

Naruto simply chuckled in amusement before humorously saying, "I don't care, _Moron_."

Zoron's body twitched dangerously at the jab made to his name. "WHA-!? FOOL!" He shouted in an enraged tone as he got into his stance, while eyeing the man intently.

Chuckling once more, Naruto got into his own stance as he looked on impassively. Meanwhile, the others around him sighed as they jumped back and awaited the inevitable.

* * *

(Naruto vs Zoron)

* * *

A second. That's how long it took for Naruto to charge forward as he hovered in the air in the direction of his opponent. Zoron went wide-eyed at the sheer speed of the blonde shinobi and growled loudly before trying to move out of the way but it wasn't going to go according to his plans. Taking the initiative, the White Dragon Slayer blurred forward and gripped the dark mage's skull, to which a harsh grunt was received in result from Zoron. Naruto's grip tightened before rearing his free hand back and connecting a punch to the man's face, to which the nose caved in as blood gushed out of his now broken nostrils.

"How… how dare you!" Zoron growled in agony as he keeled over in pain before his eyes went wide as a kick connected to his lower back.

Naruto simply glared at the fallen figure as he lowered his leg before charging forward once more and then connecting a devastating punch to his opponent. Zoron shrieked loudly as he landed on the ground and dirt got shoved into his mouth from the resulting crash of the impact. Naruto reared back his left arm and held his hand straight before plunging it forward with great speed and power. In the momentum, the White Dragon Slayer successfully smashed the dark mage's face, causing the man to roar in agony as he was sent flying back into the distance.

Releasing a small fraction of killing intent, the blonde shinobi approached the fallen figure of his opponent, whose body began twitching wildly as sweat dripped from the forehead. Naruto smirked as he lowered the killing intent before kicking Zoron's skull, causing the dark mage to skid violently along the grassy plain as dirt and pebbles pierced his skin.

"AAAHHH!" Zoron screamed as blood leaked from his face and dripped to the ground, while his body furiously scraped along the crash course.

Naruto loomed over the thrashing body of his opponent before grabbing hold of one of his arms and twisting the limb at an angle, to which the dark mage growled in pain. However, with another twist, Zoron went wide-eyed before shrieking as loud as he could as he felt his bone shatter from the critical move. Naruto kicked the dark mage's stomach in before jumping back and eyeing the man intently as he leaned back in a casual stance.

Zoron wheezed in pain as his eyes bulged slightly at the feel of his body getting so easily damaged. However, he pulled through and growled at the sharp stinging sensation he felt from his left arm, which was earlier damaged by his opponent. The dark mage growled as he swung his arm in a pendulum motion before gripping it tightly and feeling that it was still useable.

With that, the leader of the Shadow Dark Guild seethed. "Once again you're doing this. You are not giving me a chance to use my magic! This battle is not fair." He voiced out in an enraged tone as a glare was sent aimed at his foe in front of him.

Naruto smirked inwardly as he looked at the man before coldly saying, "I had no idea you Dark Guilds beg in front of your enemies during battle. It's no wonder why I never heard of any of you until now because with a name like _Moron_, who in their right mind will ever fear you?"

Growling at the jabs, Zoron stomped his feet. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I'LL KILL Y-" He couldn't even get to finish that sentence as he was slammed to the ground by a punch while dust raised in the air as a result.

"Go ahead and use your magic, you worthless trash. I'm not stopping you from doing so." Naruto stated emotionlessly as he leaned back into a casual stance.

The Guild Master for Shadow growled as he picked himself up from the dirty ground and a snarl formed when he saw his torn clothing. However, just as soon as he got up, he began gathering up his magical energy in an attempt to finally turn things into his favor.

"**Requip: Double Swords!**" Zoron shouted as he quickly became enveloped in a bright light, which engulfed the area as it kept glowing stronger.

Naruto tapped his foot in annoyance as he continuously eyed his opponent. '_So he utilizes the same magic style as Erza-chan. Interesting, let's see what you're capable of._' He thought to himself before bracing himself as the light started getting fainter.

Zoron narrowed his eyes as he now held his swords and now, this blonde baka was going to die by his hands. Quickly charging forward, the Shadow leader ran in the direction of his opponent, who didn't bat an eyelash as he watched him. In the momentum, Zoron twisted his arms before landing two diagonal slashes at Naruto. A loud crashing noise was heard as the blade strikes connected with the earth, which surprised the dark mage greatly as the attacks were meant for his foe. Before he could grip his swords out of the ground, he was smashed to the ground by a fist to the right ear.

Looking on intently, the White Dragon Slayer formed a look of boredom. "Is this really what you wanted to show me? You are a peasant in my eyes, you weak fool." He said in a cold tone as he channeled chakra into his wrist and drew his own sword.

Just as soon as that happened, the sword appeared in Naruto's hand and he smirked as he began unsheathing it. His **Hurricane Magic** began calling itself to the surface once more. Meanwhile, Zoron turned around in fear as he felt wind picking up in the area and his eyes immediately fixated on the sword in his opponent's hand. It was nothing like he had ever seen before and just the aura it emitted showed that this battle became eons worth of difficulty harder. Groggily getting up, he grabbed his swords from the ground and snarled at his opponent, who couldn't care less for him at the moment.

Naruto took the initiative to rush forward with his sword, to which he pulled back his arm and then swung a slice of his sword in the up-right direction as wind formulated. Zoron's eyes widened at the sight and held up his blades in an x-shaped formation in order to shield himself from the incoming attack. However, just as soon as the wind strike connected, the dark mage was pushed back violently before falling back first on the rocky ground with a loud grunt. Naruto jumped midair as he twisted his arm before connecting a downward slice at his opponent, whose eyes widened instantly as both of his swords broke apart like mere toys. Before Zoron could do anything in protest, he was stabbed in the leg by Naruto and was thrown aside on the battlefield like a cockroach.

"ARGH!" Zoron yelled out in excruciating pain as he gripped his leg tightly in an attempt to mask the pain, but it was failing terribly.

Growling viciously, the dark mage groggily began getting up once more and he didn't care for the pain he was currently feeling in his body. Panting heavily to regain his composure, Zoron seethed at the feeling of him getting beaten so easily by his opponent.

Zoron glared at his opponent and then winced at the pain he was feeling. '_I still have one more trump card available. My swords have never once gotten broken in the line of battle and that means whatever blade that this bastard has, is something else entirely. However, I refuse to lose here_.' He thought to himself as he began gathering up his magical energy.

"**Requip Magic: Kamini Blade!**" Zoron screamed as he got enveloped in a bright light, to which a katana appeared in his right hand as the light dimmed.

As he gripped the sword tightly, the dark mage got into position as he began gathering magical energy once more. Meanwhile, Naruto raised an eyebrow at his opponent's actions but did nothing to stop him as he could care less. After all, the White Dragon Slayer wanted to see what this man was all about if he had the skills to become a Guild Master because a man who held the position like Jose Porla made him sigh sadly.

Zoron narrowed his eyes as he growled at his blonde foe. "**Swords Magic: Multiple Divinity Slashes!**" He roared as he jumped midair before landing successive and rapid strikes in the direction of Naruto.

Wind viciously blew in the area and the dust hovered up, along with pebbles as a sandstorm formulated as a result of the move. Zoron chuckled maniacally as his blade continued to make its necessary strikes from his most powerful move, which _never_ failed. He knew that his opponent was going to die and just the thought made him smirk widely. Grunting harshly as the pain came rushing back in his leg, Zoron fell to his knees as the battle took a lot out of him.

The Guild Master of Shadow turned to the side and saw the blonde's allies standing there like they didn't care, which made him curious. However, he quickly turned around as the wind became negligible and chuckling was heard. Just as soon as that happened, his eyes widened to comical proportions as he began hyperventilating. His foe was standing there with a wind barrier with his sword raised like nothing happened, causing him to pale in fear as sweat quickly began trickling down.

"That was a good enough attempt…for a grunt." Naruto stated in amusement as he lowered his sword before continuing, "Though the thought of you harming me was the hilarity in this situation. Now, let me show you something that a sword can truly do. You will forever remember this next move because this will be the _last one_ you will ever witness."

Zoron's face went white as he started shouting in protest, but was silenced immediately as he felt the aura of dead gathering from his opponent. He mustered up his strength to get up from the ground and flee with his life because he knew that he was a goner. His foe was **The White Flash** and why he didn't realize that sooner, was something that made him want to belittle himself. However, he froze dead in his tracks as gusts of wind formed around the area and he had no method of escape. _He was doomed_.

Naruto quickly jumped midair as he gripped his sword with both hands. "**Hurricane Magic: Supreme Eradication!**" He shouted, to which voracious levels of winds escaped his blade as they transcended down on the ground like a comet.

Trees got cut down in mere seconds because of the insane formulated wind in the area, while pebbles hovered violently in the air along with the dust. Naruto's group were covered securely as Jiraiya had activated the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release** to protect them from the violent storm like attack, but they were looking intently at the powerful move. Meanwhile, Zoron knew his time was over as the wind enveloped and began shredding him apart. Even his own sword broke like a piece of plastic and the dark mage could do nothing but scream at the top of his lungs at the pain.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto dusted himself off as the wind dropped. "Not bad, but still a little too powerful for what was necessary. I'll continue to work on my control as time passes." He muttered under his breath before walking forward on the damaged battlefield.

* * *

(With the others)

* * *

Naruto looked at the fallen figure of his opponent and chopped off the head with his sword. With that, he burned the dead body with a **Fire Style** jutsu before sealing his sword in his wrist, while sealing the head into a scroll and that going into his free wrist.

"Now, that is all over." Naruto said plainly before chuckling as Laxus and his group simply nodded dumbly, while Jiraiya and Gildarts smirked.

Jiraiya took a glance around his surroundings before explaining, "Let's all head inside to see what we can find in there. Maybe those fools would have some sort of information about the other Dark Guilds or any alliances of sorts."

Nodding in agreement, everyone rushed into the building structure and began searching through every hallway. Naruto created several shadow clones, which began surveying everything in sight and conjured up every folder and document they could find inside. The group took 20 minutes searching in every location before stepping out of the confines of the building.

"Everyone hand whatever you have found inside to Jiraiya-sensei. He will seal it and learn more about what we are dealing with. For now, we are done with this." Gildarts said in a serious tone as he looked over at his team mates.

After Jiraiya got all the folders and documents, he sealed them into his wrist. "All right. We're done here, finally. We have got a lot of information from this Guild hall, but we have to destroy any evidence of us having been in here." He voiced out before chuckling as his former apprentice shot him a smirk of approval.

Naruto's smirk remained intact as he created another shadow clone, who instantly understood what to do at this point. By creating a **Rasengan** in one hand, Naruto turned to his clone who was currently adding wind chakra to the incomplete jutsu. The ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as a screeching sound was heard for miles.

Everyone was pushed back further as the screeching continued at a vicious pace, making it hard for anyone to hear the things around them. Following suit, the wind became much stronger to the point where it became hard for them to stay rooted in their position.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the structure as his jutsu was now complete. "**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!**" He roared before sending the completed form of the **Rasengan** towards the building, to which it connected with a loud crashing sound.

Instantly, the walls of the Dark Guild building began shaking violently before collapsing as the sound kept rising. Following suit, the trees around the structure cracked and fell to the ground. The move continuously pummeled through the exterior of the place before it was ultimately destroyed without a trace.

Naruto's eyes then narrowed immediately. "Stay still! I sense 3 magical signatures approaching." He shouted as he looked at his team mates before continuing, "Laxus and his group will use their cloaks to hide their appearances. Don't question me on the matter."

Quickly, everyone did as asked. Laxus was highly confused why his fellow blonde wanted him to hide under the cloak, but he didn't want to question the judgment. With a nod, they all waited for the people who were going to approach them to arrive to the scene. On cue, with a small breeze of wind to make their presence known, the newcomers appeared.

The first two newcomers were males of average height, who looked to be identical twins. They had short length black colored hair, their eyes were sapphire blue and they wore the same attire. Both of them donned a white colored shirt with black lining, red pants and plain shoes.

Third and final in position was a tall man, who had black hair and tanned skin. He had a unique-looking beard; a chin curtain, which had several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upward in a rather strange pattern. He donned an ornate cloak with a dress shirt and ascot that was tied in a knot.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the third newcomer. "Do you mind telling me why your magical signature feels so familiar? Why does it hold so much of a resemblance to Makarov?" He questioned in a menacing tone as his hardened expressions never wavered.

On cue, Laxus turned to see the man and his eyes went wide. '_How… why are you here?_' He asked himself as he felt rather vulnerable at the moment, which everyone around him noticed and they looked at him in concern.

Gildarts growled at the man. "You dare show yourself here of all places, Ivan!?" He questioned coldly as he saw Laxus' shaken state and then narrowed his eyes at the foolish man.

The man known as Ivan chuckled darkly. "Ah yes, Gildarts-chan. I was here to form an alliance with Zoron-chan, but it turns out that you have ruined our little meeting for the day." He spoke in an eerie voice before nodding his head in an odd fashion.

"I repeat. Who are you?" Naruto asked emotionlessly as he leaked killing intent, causing Ivan to choke as he was feeling weak from the sudden emission of power.

Laxus took a deep sigh before shakily saying, "H-he's my father and his… his name is Ivan Dreyar."

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing this. "If that's so, then is this man not in Fairy Tail? Why does he have such a malicious aura to him? This simply does not add up." He questioned his fellow blonde before turning as the newcomer began chuckling maniacally.

"I was a part of that pathetic Guild once, but was excommunicated a long time ago." Ivan voiced out in amusement as a wicked smile formed before darkly continuing, "It was the best thing my father ever did for me because of his actions, I was able to form the Raven Tail Guild. With all my planning and whatnot, I gathered allies along the way and I know that my hard work is finally paying off."

Laxus narrowed his eyes suddenly. "So all the time I wasted trying to convince ji-ji to revert the decision of banishing you from the Guild was a waste, huh." He said grimly as he clenched his fists in rage at the sight of his _father_ right now.

Ivan nodded with a malicious smile. "Indeed it was. I don't know why I bother explaining this to a brat like you who was always so _weak_. I held secrets of Fairy Tail and my_ father _didn't want for those secrets to leak out as it could cause _problems_. However, I could care less for that old fool." He explained before shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring manner to further emphasize his point.

'_So this… this is how I used to be in the past. It simply shows how foolish I truly was back then._' Laxus thought to himself as his will slowly broke upon observing this disgusting sight.

Gildarts, Jiraiya and the others were watching this with an impassive face. They knew how the grandson of Makarov must be feeling right now, but they had to wait until he was finished talking to do anything. Anyone in their right mind could see that this talk was needed between the two as Laxus clearly hadn't heard his father's side of the story.

Naruto stepped in as he glared at Ivan before coldly saying, "You should be dealt with right here and now. However, I'm not going to do it myself since I have someone that I want to perform this task and it's your_ son_, Laxus. His team can easily handle your two grunts as well."

Laxus immediately stiffened as he heard this because he didn't really want to take on his father. It wasn't because he wasn't capable enough, but rather that he did not expect to hear what he had from the man. Now he understood why his father was banished from the Guild and all this time he thought so ill of his grandfather. He was being so petty at the time. His team mates were hesitant at first, but knew that they had to prove themselves worthy to be a part of the spy network and agreed wholeheartedly.

Ivan seethed upon hearing the tone. "I can easily take him on!" He boasted before turning to his subordinates and continuing, "Laxus-chan's team members aren't worth much effort. You have fun with them, Goukom-chan and Goutom-chan!"

With that, everyone rushed into position. Freed appeared in front of Goutom, Bickslow and Evergreen were against Goukom and Laxus was facing his father. Naruto turned towards Jiraiya and Gildarts and nodded as the trio moved back from their placing. Meanwhile, the battle that Laxus didn't want to happen was finally going to commence.

It was the time to see what the Thunder God Tribe were capable of.

* * *

(Freed vs Goutom)

* * *

"Surrender and I might let you live. Weaklings like you don't stand a chance." Goutom sneered arrogantly as he got into a stance and glared at his opponent.

Freed simply narrowed his eyes at the dark mage. "Let's get on with this as I don't really want to fight here. However, I have no choice and due to that fact, I will not be losing here." He replied in a neutral tone before bracing himself for the upcoming battle.

Goutom charged forward as the destroyed land emitted an echoing sound from his footsteps, while Freed did the same as he extended his fist and prepared for hand to hand combat. Twisting his footing, the Raven Tail mage pulled his right hand around before attempting to elbow his opponent. However, Freed evaded the move and then slammed the dark mage on the skull.

Grunting as he skidded back, Goutom glared at the green haired mage in front of him as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. He quickly reached for a left pouch attached to his pants and pulled out a gun, to which he did the same with the other pouch on the right. The Raven Tail mage smirked as he looked at his confused opponent before gathering up his magical energy.

"**Guns Magic: Thunder Bullets!**" Goutom shouted as he pulled the trigger on his guns, to which a spark emitted before two bullets shot out at a lightning speed in the direction of his opponent.

Freed's right eye immediately glowed dark. "**Dark Écriture: Reflect!**" He yelled as he wrote ruins in thin air, causing the incoming attack to get reflected and sent pummeling back at the dark mage.

Goutom grunted loudly as he was struck by one of his bullets and pierced his left shoulder, while the other bullet got shot into the earth with a muffled sound. The dark mage growled in pain as blood seeped out of his shoulder when he slowly tried pulling the bullet out of it. However, he wasn't given much time to do so as his opponent came darting at him upon observing the window of opportunity. Coursing magical energy from within, the mage of Raven Tail readied his gun with his left hand aimed at the incoming foe.

"**Guns Magic: Double Shot!**" Goutom called out as he twisted his arm at an odd angle before pulling on the trigger, to which two bullets which seemed to be encased in fire shot out.

In an instant, Freed utilized his **Dark Écriture: Teleportation**, which allowed him the ability to turn his body into runes. With this happening, these runes proceeded with floating in the air and travelling freely as the bullets passed by and connected with a nearby boulder and piercing through it. A few seconds later, the runes were reunited to form Freed once more standing there on the battlefield. Meanwhile, Goutom was wide-eyed at the display and shouted in protest at the movement as his bullets were failing him in this battle.

Growling loudly, the Raven Tail mage glared at his foe. "You may have been lucky so far, but don't count me out just yet because I'm going to kill you soon enough." He stated coolly as he eased back into a fighting stance and kept fixed eye contact.

Freed simply frowned at the man before explaining, "As a mage of a Legal Guild, I cannot perform a killing move against a dark mage since I am not of official S-class as of yet. However, killing me is beyond your level and I'll show you just what I mean."

Goutom gritted his teeth at his opponent as he didn't want to hear anything more. He quickly put away his guns into their pouches and charged forward in the attempt to utilize hand to hand combat. Meanwhile, Freed got into his stance and braced himself as a gentle breeze was felt across the battlefield. The two mages met as they extended their fists, which connected as a cracking sound resonated the area. Goutom growled as his knuckles got cracked upon the collision with his opponent, causing him to seethe at the knowledge that his opponent may be stronger than him.

However, he didn't have much to think about on the matter as he was slammed to the ground by a punch delivered by the green haired mage. Coughing loudly, Goutom groggily got up from the barren wasteland as his clothes were all dirty and he quickly dusted himself off. His attention turned towards his opponent, who was currently waiting patiently for him and that made him growl in annoyance.

'_There's one move I can try out, but that will take time for me to use. I may have no choice though_.' Goutom thought to himself as he quickly began gathering up his magical energy while pulling out his guns.

Freed quickly went for the offensive and darted forward with his right hand pulled back. Approaching his opponent shortly after, the green haired mage tried landing a powerful uppercut in an attempt to finish this little battle. However, the mage of Raven Tail swiftly dodged as he moved to the left before twisting his body and connecting a roundhouse kick to the man. Freed grunted loudly as he was sent crashing to the ground and dust accumulated in the vicinity, while dirt entered his mouth. The green haired mage spat out the dirt and quickly turned towards his opponent, who was already making his next move.

"**Guns Magic: Joining!**" Goutom shouted as the two guns in his hands glowed bright blue before merging together to take form of a more detailed weapon.

Goutom smirked at the sight of his ultimate formulated gun. "You will die here, Freed Justine. To think you would push me enough for me to call upon my beautiful weapon, Unmei. It all ends here." He explained in a dark tone before chuckling maniacally as he gripped the gun tightly.

Seeing the power that the weapon held, Freed gathered up his magical energy. '_It's the only way out of this. Hopefully, this is more than enough to deal with this new problem._' He thought to himself as he quickly jumped back from his position.

"**Dark Ecriture: Darkness!**" Freed roared as the magical energy flared, to which his inscribed runes began formulating on his person as he was now turning into a demonic creature.

Wide-eyed at the display, Goutom quickly readied his weapon and eyed his newly transformed opponent intently. With a rush of magical energy coursing through him, a snarl emerged to his features as he continuously kept the tight grip on the gun and then immediately jumped back.

"**Guns Magic: Synchronization Blast!**" Goutom shouted as he pulled the trigger on his weapon, to which a barrage of lightning and fire bullets came shooting out in vicious speeds in the direction of his foe.

Freed quickly flared his magical energy. "**Darkness Magic: Darkness Flare Bomb!**" He called out as he created a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and shot it at his opponent.

The collision was powerful as the two mages struggled for dominance. Goutom growled loudly as his most high ranked maneuver was being countered by his foe, while Freed grunted as he was skidded back slightly from his position. However, with the added power of another charge of magical energy, the green haired mage was able to turn things into his favor. As the two moves collided further, Freed's technique overpowered the one his opponent had and it resulted in Goutom getting struck down and being left utterly useless in battle.

"That's my part done, what a relief." Freed muttered under his breath before dusting off his clothes and then walking away from the battlefield.

* * *

(Bickslow and Evergreen vs Goukom)

* * *

The Fairy Tail mage duo stood in front of their opponent with an impassive expression, knowing that their battle was about to commence. Nodding at each other, they got into their respective stances and the eyed their opponent intently.

"Give up. You two don't stand a chance." Goukom said nonchalantly as he looked at his foes with a rather bored expression.

Eyes twitching at the comment, the duo glared at the man. "Never!" They shouted before rushing forward as a small layer of dust rose from the ground.

Goukom immediately stood focused on the movements of his foes before charging as well. In the momentum, the dark mage twisted his body and delivered a high speed roundhouse kick to Evergreen, whose eyes went wide before screaming as she got hit by the attack. Bickslow growled as he ran towards Goukom and then jumped midair before smashing a punch to the face, to which the mage of Raven Tail grunted in pain as blood leaked out of his nostrils. Jumping back, the Fairy Tail mage duo glared blazingly at their enemy.

In an instant, Goukom gathered up his magical energy. "**Rubber Magic: Elastic Punch!**" He shouted as his right arm immediately got stretched to comical proportions, to which it connected with the non-expecting Bickslow.

"ACK!" Bickslow shouted as he gripped his face tight because the move was rather intense in power and suddenly gathered up his magical energy.

Evergreen was already one step ahead of her partner. "**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** She shouted as she waved her arms, causing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust to get released.

Goukom dodged left and right from the brunette's attacks as he gathered up his magical energy. Smirking at the sight of his angry opponent, he continued his speedy way towards her before his eyes bulged slightly as a punch launched into his stomach. Coughing up blood, the dark mage saw Bickslow grinning as he removed his fist and then jumping back into position. Goukom growled in pain and gripped his damaged area with both hands before his eyesight went foggy as Evergreen kicked him across the face.

"AAAHHH!" Goukom screamed out in agony as he fell face first on the rocky ground, to which blood accumulated from the corner of his lips and nostrils.

Bickslow turned towards his partner before saying, "That was great work. If we continue working as a team, this enemy of ours will prove no problem."

With a smile, Evergreen nodded in agreement as she looked at her fellow mage. Readying themselves, the duo went charging at the fallen figure of their foe and then formed a tag team maneuver. Bickslow quickly appeared behind Goukom and then yanked on his hair, while Evergreen punched his face as the shouts of pain continued. Bickslow then tossed the fallen mage on the ground before jumping back into position with his partner by his side. The both of them braced themselves as their foe began groggily getting up from the ground and fixed eye contact on the man.

Goukom spat out the blood that formulated in his mouth. "For this humiliation, I will stop at nothing to destroy you both. It won't be pretty; I can assure you of that much." He snarled viciously as he started gathering up his magical energy, while his opponents were on high alert.

'_What's he planning?_' The Fairy Tail mage duo thought to themselves while looking on at the enraged Dark Guild member with a glare.

"**Rubber Magic: Rocket Launch!**" Goukom shouted as his entire body changed into elasticity, which he utilized to propel his transformed self in the direction of his opponent.

Bickslow's eyes went wide as the enemy came rushing towards him and tried jumping away, but Goukom was controlling the movement of his launch. Bracing himself to take the full on attack, Bickslow crossed his arms in an x-shaped formation and then expected the worst. A loud crash was heard as the collision was made. Just as soon as the Fairy Tail mage opened his eyes, they widened exponentially at what he was seeing. Evergreen took the blast in his place by jumped in front of him with her arms crossed in the same manner that he had.

A look of horror formulated on Bickslow's face. "Why'd you do that, Evergreen!?" He questioned in rage as his partner was struggling to her feet due to her sacrificial move.

"Hahahahahaha!" Goukom laughed hysterically as he saw the display before darkly continuing, "I didn't expect that to happen. However, it's a rather amusing sight to see. What a pathetic woman."

Bickslow's face hardened instantly as he had heard enough and began gathering up his magical energy, while a glare was set fixed on his opponent. Goukom immediately tensed a little at the sight of his enraged battler and his face scrunched at the feeling as he never felt this way before. However, the dark mage shrugged his shoulders as he readied himself for what he was going to do next. Meanwhile, Bickslow set Evergreen down on the ground and then fumed at the sight of his partner bleeding from the shoulders. He then turned around as his dolls suddenly positioned themselves in a pentagonal pattern and a large whirlwind formulated from the action.

"**Human Possession Magic: Baryon Formation!**" Bickslow shouted, to which a powerful magical beam generated from the center of his doll formation which shot at his opponent.

Goukom's eyes went wide at the sudden turn of events and tried dodging the attack, but it was useless as the move already connected. With a loud crashing sound, the Fairy Tail mage's technique connected with his opponent, whose screams of pain resonated the entire battlefield. Bickslow grunted as he skidded backward, but kept up with his move as he remained unfazed by his screeching foe. When the blast finally dissipated, the result was a barely standing Goukom, who had blood leaking from his shoulders from the powerful move.

Bickslow smiled as he saw his partner groggily getting up. "I'm happy that you aren't that damaged from that move. However, never do anything like that again or you'll face my wrath." He said in a serious tone, to which Evergreen chuckled sheepishly before giving him a nod.

With that, the duo turned towards the fallen figure of Goukom, whose body was twitching from the move. However, the surprising thing was that the man was still able to get up from the blast. Evergreen cracked her knuckles before rushing off into the dark mage's direction with her fist extended. Before Goukom could even think of a counter, he was smashed with a punch to the face.

"AAAHHH!" Goukom screeched at the top of his lungs as blood shot out of his mouth and felt his breathing getting heavier by the second.

Evergreen utilized her wings as she flew over to the trashing body of her enemy and then stomped on the man's back. The screams continued before they were finally silenced as Bickslow crashed a powerful punch to the dark mage's face. The duo watched on as Goukom was twisting around in pain and then his body went limp as he laid unconscious on the battlefield.

Smiling at the sight, the Fairy Tail mage duo nodded. "We're done here." Bickslow mumbled as they dusted themselves off before walking away with their smiles intact.

* * *

(Laxus vs Ivan)

* * *

"My weak son, Laxus-chan." Ivan said in amusement before arrogantly continuing, "I have longed to see you grown up. However, it's such a shame that you're a part of the Guild of Fairy Tail still. I thought you would have more sense than that, which only proves to me you are _still_ worthless."

Laxus gritted his teeth as he eyed his father intently. "I have no reason to list why I'm still with the Guild and even if I do, I'd doubt you'd understand them. To think I honestly fought so hard to get you back into the Guild in the past. What a disappointment you've turned out to be, _father_." He replied coldly before getting into his stance.

Ivan chuckled darkly as he got into a battle form as well, to which he charged after the blonde mage, who was already moving in for the counter. Dust hovered as the father-son duo met in hand to hand combat and they grunted as they met their attacks evenly throughout. Pacing himself, Ivan twisted his body and landed a roundhouse kick to the skull of his son, who grunted loudly as he was shot down on the ground. In the momentum, the Guild Master of Raven Tail charged ahead and punched the fallen figure of Laxus on the chest, to which growls of pain were heard before he jumped back to his previous position on the battlefield.

With a menacing smile, Ivan looked over at his opponent. "You're pathetic in your skills, Laxus-chan." He said in a condescending tone as he formulated his battle stance again.

Laxus got up and glared at the man. "Don't think of me as weak!" He roared as he started channeling magical energy through his body before continuing, "No wonder why ji-ji banished you from the Guild. It doesn't take someone special to realize how foolish you truly are. I'll show you what I'm capable of!"

"**Lightning Magic: Lightning Explosion!**" Laxus roared Laxus as he smashed the ground with his fist, which sent a large amount of lightning shooting at his opponent while destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process.

Ivan's eyes widened and tried jumping out of the way, but his left ankle got struck with the lightning before his entire being got enveloped in the powerful attack. Shrieks escaped him as he was being electrocuted, while his clothes were crumpling like it was nothing. A look of disbelief formed on his face before he screamed out in pain when his son crashed his face with a fist engulfed with lightning. Laxus didn't stop there as he gripped his opponent's neck before choke-slamming him on the ground below, to which he had to endure observing his father in agony.

Spitting out the blood that accumulated in his mouth, Ivan growled viciously as he groggily got up from the destroyed land and stood up straight. He was getting tense at the power he had to face, but that wasn't going to let get the better of him. Gathering up the magical energy inside him, the leader of Raven Tail snarled at his son, who was looking on with an impassive expression. Every instinct inside him wanted to show the blonde who the more powerful one truly was. In an instant, Ivan immediately started creating a massive amount of paper dolls in the vicinity.

With that, Ivan quickly jumped into a new stance. "**Shikigami Magic: Shikigami Torrent!**" He shouted as he launched the newly formulated dolls towards his opponent in the form of a violent torrent.

Laxus grunted as the move connected, to which the torrent that connected with his being multiplied into several forms and then surrounding him from all sides. However, he wasn't going to get this new problem get the better of him so he quickly charged **Lightning Magic** from within. As the energy coursed through his veins, the grandson of Makarov extended his fists and gripped the paper doll attack and then pulled on them violently. Meanwhile, Ivan growled at this new situation before going wide-eyed as he now saw his son tearing apart his torrent like it was a piece of cake.

With a glare fixed on his father, Laxus readied himself. "**Lightning Magic: Lightning Body!**" He yelled as he transformed his body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt.

In an instant, the grandson of Makarov went shooting at his father in insane speeds as he moved in fast moving sparks. Ivan immediately went for the offensive and tried using hand to hand combat to counter the attack aimed at him, but it was to no avail. Laxus was simply passing through each of his moves with ease while roaming around him, while electrocuting the very grounds he was charging on. Suddenly, the Fairy Tail mage appeared in front of Ivan before caving his face in with a lightning infused punch.

"AAAHHH!" Ivan screamed at the top of his lungs as the rolled around on the ground before gripping his face tightly.

Blood oozed down the dark mage's face, to which he growled upon realizing as he tried getting up. However, it was harder than it sounded because every time he would try to, he would simply fall down on the ground due to the moves he had to endure. Looking at his son, a snarl formed on Ivan's face upon seeing the look of ease the kid had even after performing all of those moves. He wasn't going to let this end in a failure because he hated Fairy Tail and was going to win at all costs. He would show them! With that, the leader of Raven Tail gathered up his magical energy as he fixed a heated glare at the sight of his opponent.

"**Shikigami Magic: Shikigami Dark Bomb!**" Ivan screamed as he released a massive amount of paper dolls that converge, which quickly took the form of a large sphere and glowed a bright purple. With that, the purple energy infused sphere was sent hurling towards the direction of the Fairy Tail mage.

Laxus' eyes narrowed as he took the technique head on, while his foe began laughing loudly. As the move connected, a large crashing sound was heard as debris flung everywhere and dust hovered at a heated pace. Wind formulated as it pushed small pebbles above the ground and they hurled around the arisen dust on the battlefield. A moment into the attack, Ivan smirked widely as he leaned back in a casual stance and eyed the smoke that formed due to his attack. However, just as soon as the smoke finally cleared, sweat started trickling down Ivan's forehead and a look of disbelief formed. In the distance, there stood Laxus with his arms crossed in a defensive formation like the attack did no damage whatsoever.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Ivan shouted in protest at the sight of his undamaged son, while stomping his feet in rage.

Meanwhile, Laxus remained unfazed by the outrage. "You're the weak one around here, _father_." He stated coolly as he charged his right fist with lightning and began walking forward.

Ivan immediately sweated at the approaching blonde mage and panicked before yelling, "You wouldn't dare harm your family!"

"You have been nothing but a pitiful disappointment in my eyes." Laxus snarled as he rushed towards the man before shouting, "You are _not_ my family as my family is with Fairy Tail. There is absolutely no way I will side with those that oppose it. I despise who I was before and I will not be that person again!"

With that, Laxus smashed his father's stomach with a powerful punch, to which the dark mage screamed at the top of his lungs in excruciating pain. Following suit, the grandson of Makarov twisted his body and jumped midair before landing a roundhouse kick to the left shoulder of Ivan. Laxus endured hearing his father in pain and then narrowed his eyes as he began gathering a large amount of lightning around his right fist. Opening his eyes a moment later, the Fairy Tail mage bended his arm before extending his fist forward in a punching motion.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus shouted as the gathered lightning energy shot out of his elongated fist in the direction of his father.

It was an instantaneous effect because when the technique connected with Ivan, he got injured severely before the electricity stunted him. With this, he was left wide open for a final attack, which his opponent quickly took. Laxus gritted his teeth as he connected a final punch to the dark mage's abdomen, to which Ivan's eyes bulged before coughing up blood. Screaming in excruciating pain, his body twitched before he was laid unconscious on the barren wasteland.

Laxus sighed deeply as he cancelled out his magical energy before mumbling, "It's finally over."

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

Naruto watched as everyone defeated their opponents and smiled at the sight. He slowly made his way towards the battlefield, while using his sensory abilities to check if anyone else was hiding in the area. However, he smiled at the knowledge that there was no one else hidden from the area.

The White Dragon Slayer approached Freed before saying, "Good work on defeating your opponent and not killing him in the process. I'll deal with the elimination of that man so just stay back while I do this."

With that, the green haired mage quickly stepped back before giving a smile as his effort was just appreciated. It was still hard seeing Naruto burning the body of his opponent, but realized that it was somewhat necessary. Those monsters will cause problems for everyone if they aren't dealt with properly.

Naruto saw Jiraiya burning the body of Goukom, which made him smile as there was no one else other than Laxus' father to deal with. Sighing, the blonde ninja approached Laxus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do it." Laxus muttered as he looked down at the ground.

Naruto frowned upon hearing this. "I understand where you're coming from, Laxus. However, your father will cause problems if left unsupervised and you have seen what kind of a person he has become. Tell me Laxus, what do you wish to do?" He questioned in a serious tone before removing his hand from the man's shoulder.

Laxus stiffened at this, while everyone else looked on as he went into deep thought. The grandson of Makarov knew that his father was a real pain, but still, this was his _father_. Laxus never understood Ivan and he realized that he never will. It was just the way it is.

Sighing deeply, Laxus looked at his fellow blonde intently. "I know that it may seem a little foolish right now, but I simply cannot kill my father." He said in a low voice before firmly continuing, "Don't think that I don't understand what's going on though. Ivan's actions will not go unpunished, but I just think I should give him one chance to redeem himself. If he stays on this road... I will _end him_."

Taking a moment to understand his fellow Guild mate's words, Naruto gave a nod and it was shared with everyone else. No one really had anything to say against the grandson of Makarov because his words did make a lot of sense.

"I understand completely and we'll give him another chance." Naruto stated as he walked over to the fallen figure of Ivan and then placed a Hiraishin seal on the man's left shoulder.

The White Dragon Slayer turned around and nodded before saying, "Let's get out of here. We have nothing else to do and I've seen what I wanted to see. The Thunder God Tribe is hereby in the ranks of the spy network, congratulations."

With that, Laxus smiled and bowed in respect, which Naruto happily waved off. Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed were beyond happy as well, while Jiraiya and Gildarts simply nodded in approval of those words. It was all set now because Laxus and his group were now a part of the information gathering team for the Guild of Fairy Tail. Things were going to get interesting.

Everyone began walking forward, while Naruto stood back as he forgot to do one important thing. The Guild mates turned and faced the blonde with a curious expression, but the man in question simply waved them off. With that, they nodded slightly before walking in their original direction, while Naruto pulled out a **Communications Lacrima** from his pocket and began utilizing it. A few seconds after connecting to the other line, a screen hovered midair as it now showed Leah in her fox kit costume.

"_TOU-CHAN!_" Leah shouted happily as she jumped up and down in excitement upon the sight of her father appearing on the screen.

Naruto chuckled warmly before saying, "Hey there, Leah-chan. Where'd you get that costume?"

Leah immediately huffed as she crossed her arms, while the ladies of the White Dragon appeared next to her with a bright smile on their face as they waved their arms at their man.

"_We got it for Leah-chan! Doesn't it look sooo cute on her!?_" They chorused in harmony as Mirajane scooped the little brunette in her arms while coddling her, which the others took turns in doing.

Chuckling further, Naruto gave a nod. "She really does look cute in that costume." He said in amusement as he saw an embarrassed Leah before warmly continuing, "Well I just wanted to let you all know that we've finished up with the spy network mission. I could Hiraishin back home right now, but we have to meet up with the client that gave us the information about this mission. I'll be back before dinner."

With a quick nod of approval, the girls smiled at their loving man. Leah simply nodded slowly and looked at her father as she was now coddled in Kushina's arms. However, the small girl began smiled softly at seeing the White Dragon Slayer looking at her warmly, while giving her a nod. With that, Leah understood and she perked up significantly.

Naruto's smile never wavered as he looked at the screen. "I'll be heading out now since the others are moving ahead as we speak. I'll see you all really soon. Bye!" He voiced out in a gentle tone before pressing on the end button on the device.

"_Bye Naru-kun/tou-chan!_"

With that, the blonde shinobi placed the device back in his pocket before rushing off in the direction of his fellow Guild mates.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that makes way for the end of the chapter! **

**Laxus and his group are now moving up the ranks in the spy network with Jiraiya and Gildarts. In the meantime, Naruto will take care of his daughter with his gorgeous women by his side. **

**Yes, it's a nice change of pace and a good setup for the story. I needed someone else other than Naruto to have a moment of screen time in one of these chapters. Who better than the grandson of the person who he cares for? Sure, Laxus was a great addition in this cause and his now changed personality showed itself perfectly in this update. **

**Um, Leah-chan? -:- **_**Sage Art: Kawaii!**_** -:- Yes, what a cute little munchkin. After all, I'm trying to make her as a carbon copy character of my adorable little niece. **

**Leah is now happy with a loving family, which is the best thing of all. She has her father, who cares about her so much and that is damn awesome, considering what happened to her a while back. The little brunette is a tough cookie indeed, for being so strong and an angel in the eyes of her tou-chan.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	28. Noticing Your Surroundings

**I proudly present you all with the 28****th**** chapter of the story. You guys, we have crossed the 250,000 views boundary and that is so awesome. Along with that, we are currently on 771 reviews, 757 favorites and 721 followers. Oh, thank you guys so much! My little pride and joy is ALMOST 3 MONTHS OLD! Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this entire experience. You're all the most awesome people that I know, even though you all know that. **_**Read the Author's Notes**_** as always because you just gotta read that stuff. It's for the betterment for the entire human race as we know it or I could just be out of it at the moment. With that confusion sinking in, let's get on with the show!**

**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

Almost two months have passed since the inclusion of Laxus into the ranks of the spy network and everything was coming along nicely.

By creating several shadow clones, Naruto utilized them to perform some low ranked missions for financial backing, while using some of them for his training. The White Dragon Slayer was really intrigued with learning more about his **Hurricane Magic** and needed to perfect his Kenjutsu style in conjuncture to his magic style, with the sword he now held. However, the main reason why Naruto didn't really leave the clan compound was because he didn't want to leave his daughter alone. Even though he knew that he could easily leave a clone behind to take care of her, he felt that it wasn't fair to her. Another thing that ran through his mind was why he didn't get the memories of the clone he sent after Ultear yet. However, he knew that the replica must be hard at work so he'll understand in due time.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer took on some missions during this time, so that they were always in shape. A tag team formation was chosen at times and was utilized on varying days: Mikoto and Kushina, Erza and Mirajane, or Haku and Mirajane. A plan was devised that one tag team would leave on a given day, while the others remained at the compound to train. None of them wanted to leave their man behind so they had this all thought out. More than that, they had Leah to take care of and their maternal instincts simply wouldn't allow them leaving the child.

Leah had become a permanent part of the family now and simply became the life of the group. Everybody adored her to no ends. The small girl even got Jiraiya to stop going on one of his peeping trips, which shocked Naruto's girls to the core as they figured such a thing was impossible. Gildarts formed a great bond with the child because she was the daughter of his surrogate little brother. More than that, everyone at the Guild was welcoming towards the little brunette as they would simply do everything for her. She truly was an amazing person and so full of life. However, the most proud was her loving father, Naruto.

During this time, Naruto also took each one of his loving women on dates. He had a schedule, which everyone his girls had approved of. The formation was that one of the women would go out with the blonde shinobi, while the others would stay behind to take care of Leah. On the weekend, everyone would have themselves a family night and simply enjoy their time together. Things were going absolutely perfect.

* * *

_We currently join Naruto, Leah, Mikoto, Kushina, Erza, Haku and Mirajane out on the training ground at the back of the compound having themselves an outdoor dinner._

* * *

"Open up, Leah-chan!" Naruto said as he brought a small piece of chicken towards Leah, who quickly gobbled up the food.

Naruto chuckled at the adorable scene and patted his daughter's head, while the child kept munching the food in a cute manner. The girls smiled as they ate their dinner because they were closer to Leah than ever before. With that, the group ate in relative peace and just enjoyed their surroundings.

Leah turned towards Haku before cutely asking, "Could you make me an ice flower, Haku kaa-chan?"

Beaming at the request, the Ice Princess nodded happily, while Naruto smiled as he recalled when his daughter started referring the girls as her mothers.

* * *

**Flashback: Three Days Ago.**

* * *

It was morning time and everyone at the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound were currently sitting down in the dining area, waiting for breakfast to be served. Naruto created his shadow clones and had them serve everyone the delicious meal that was made, which they all thanked him for taking the liberty of making. With that, they all enjoyed a nice home-cooked breakfast and interacted warmly with one another.

Jiraiya took off shortly after as he had to go on another mission for the spy network with Gildarts, and the Thunder God Tribe. Ever since Laxus and his group were put up on the ranks of the information gathering, things were moving even more quickly than before, which was extremely good for the Guild.

After eating breakfast, the group headed over to the lounge area, while Naruto's shadow clones cleaned up the dining table. Approaching the area, the White Dragon Slayer kissed each of his girls before sitting down on a sofa with his daughter in his arms.

It was then, the blonde noticed the child looking at him strangely. "What's going on Leah-chan? Do you have anything you want to ask me?" He asked in a curious tone as he patted her head with a warm smile on his face.

The little brunette nodded cutely and turned to the female mages, all of whom raised an eyebrow instantly. Giggling, Leah wiggled around in the arms of her father, who was more curious to know what was going on with her at the moment.

Leah then formed a pout on her face before innocently asking, "Tou-chan, which one of them is my kaa-chan?"

_Maternal love_. It was something that Leah wanted to have in her life again. Since she had the love of her amazing father, she also needed a mother that would love her as well. She knew that the female mages in the room were really loving towards her, but didn't know who to refer to as _mother_ because it was too hard to choose. It was really important for the child as it could very well make her life complete.

Time froze for the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer as they gasped loudly. '_Is this really happening!? Leah-chan, do you really consider us mother-figures?_' They thought to themselves in joyous harmony before blushing furiously at the question.

Naruto saw the reaction that his girls had and smirked, which them a little nervous as they squirmed in their seats rather adorably. It was then, he decided to have a little fun and chuckled at the thought. He formed a thinking pose, while his women were fidgeting childishly and waited patiently.

With that, he turned to his daughter with a smile on his face. "What, you didn't know Leah-chan? All of them are your kaa-chans." He stated in an innocent tone before chuckling softly at the reaction he got from what he just said.

An erupting pink hue rose to the cheeks of the women in the room. '_Ohhh Naru-kun!_' They squealed in their minds at the sight of their loving man saying that about them.

Since the White Dragon Slayer was basically stating that Leah was their daughter, the kunoichi trio were blushing wildly. Because they had fallen in love with that bundle of joy, they were really moved in the idea of having the child as their own. They wanted to be mothers towards her as it would bring them immense joy if that could happen. Meanwhile, Erza and Mirajane were on the verge of fainting because of the atomic blushes that formed on their faces. Of course they wanted the cute little girl as their daughter and the fact that they were being referred to as mothers, made them beyond happy.

With that in mind, there was another factor to think about. Naruto is Leah's father and they are being referred to as mothers, which means… _they are technically his wives already_. As this thought process wormed its way into their minds, their blushes deepened, if that's even remotely possible.

Leah grew confused upon hearing this, but nodded before exclaiming, "I like Haku kaa-chan!"

Quickly, the little brunette hopped into the arms of Haku, who immediately sniffled at the heartwarming words before hugging the child tightly with thanks. Meanwhile, the other women in the room pouted deeply and they all had this… _anime cloud_ over their heads as they became depressed with what they heard. They turned to Haku, who looked at them with a wide smirk as she began to dance around in victory, which made them pout even deeper.

"LEAH-CHANNN!" They whined in unison before glaring at The Ice Princess for her victory with the little brunette.

Naruto started laughing at seeing his ladies acting so childish. Well then again, he simply loved everything about them as they were perfect in his eyes. Turning towards his daughter, he smirked at the girl before watching this new display unfold with his smirk intact.

Leah blinked adorably before giggling, holding her tummy while she rolled around in Haku's arms in laughter. The female mages huffed at the little brunette's antics, which only made Leah laugh more. Naruto chuckled at the scene and smiled at his cute daughter, who was slowly recomposing herself from laughing so much. Slight giggles escaped Leah before she smiled brightly at the women, while her father looked on with a raised eyebrow as he wondered what the child was up to.

"I'm kidding!" Leah exclaimed as she quickly hopped off Haku's arms and then smiled brightly before continuing, "Like tou-chan said, you're all my kaa-chans!"

Instantly, the women formulated tears in their eyes. "T-thank you musume!" They shouted in harmony before rushing forward and taking turns hugging the life out of the little brunette.

Gasping for breath, Leah was smothered with hugs, but she had a wide smile on her face as she enjoyed the embraces she was currently receiving. The daughter of the White Dragon Slayer was happy, beyond happy right now as her life truly changed for the better. She now had an amazing father and 5 beautiful mothers that all loved her and cared for her so much. _Life was absolutely perfect._

Naruto looked at the scene with soft eyes as he was really loving his family right now. '_I do love them and in time, I will marry my gorgeous women. I don't care if I rush through this because I'll regret missing out on giving my angels everything they ever want. Leah-chan, you truly have become my daughter_.' He thought to himself with a bright smile as he continued watching this heartfelt display unfold.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

After Haku made the ice flower using her **Hyouton** kekkei genkai, the group finished with the food and then picked up the sheet that they used to place the food on.

Leah was skipping happily as today was the day she'll be living in her own room from now on. At first, the little girl didn't like being separated from her father at night, due to the fact she felt that no nightmares will plague her mind if the blonde was there with her. However, Leah understood that she was not a little baby and was a big girl, who could show her tou-chan that she was strong enough to sleep in her own room. Her declaration was surprising for everyone, but they all smiled upon seeing the seriousness the child had, especially her father.

A great little custom designed bed was what Leah was after, which she took the liberty of having designed with the help of her father and mothers. An order for multiple sheets of varying colors were also purchased by Naruto, who was smiling proudly throughout the experience. The White Dragon Slayer had created shadow clones to paint his daughter's room, which would suit her needs. Leah's mothers rushed towards the toy shop to buy their daughter a lot of toys and stuffed animals as they knew the child would enjoy them in her room. However, Leah loved the stuffed fox kit the most out of all her toys and played with it a lot. She was truly happy upon seeing her loving family.

Jiraiya and Gildarts were still out on their spy network investigation so they weren't at the compound to eat dinner with everyone. As the group got up from their picnic spot, they headed back inside their home and towards the lounge area. It was just then; the **Communications Lacrima** inside Naruto's pocket began ringing loudly. The blonde shinobi quickly pulled the device out of his pocket and then set it on the table, to which a large holographic screen hovered midair for everyone to see.

"_Oye, otouto!_" Gildarts exclaimed as he appeared on the screen, with Jiraiya by his side.

Naruto smiled as he gave the duo a nod before saying, "Hey there, you guys. How's the spy network mission coming along? Oh, and where's Laxus' team right now?"

Smiling in return, the toad sage took the initiative. "_Laxus and his team are currently working undercover for a mission to locate a dark mage that we just got the information on. After we find the man we are looking for, we'll step in and take him down. I just wanted to let you know that the Thunder God Tribe have been making a rather good name for themselves with us on this matter._" He explained in a warm tone, while his team mate nodded his head with a smile on his face.

Everyone at the home were happy to hear about that since they were glad to see Laxus working his way up, along with his group. Naruto had explained to his girls about the incident the grandson of Makarov had with his father and they were really surprised at what they heard back then.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said with his smile intact before inquisitively continuing, "Who's the dark mage you guys are after at the moment, and which town are you situated in?"

Gildarts nodded as held the lacrima so it showed the area around him. "_Well, we are currently in a town that goes by the name Aratim Town_." He replied, but quickly took a pause as Mirajane stiffened and this didn't go unnoticed by anyone else.

"_We're hunting for a dark mage who is known as Zamani._" Jiraiya finished in a neutral tone as he looked on at what was happening at the household currently.

Time froze for Mirajane as her body twitched slightly upon hearing this. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the action and looked over at his other girls, all of whom were watching their sister-figure with a frown on their face. The White Dragon took the initiative and held Mirajane close as he led her outside towards the training ground, while the others watched on in confusion.

"W-what happened to Mira kaa-chan?" Leah asked chokingly in fear at the thought of something bad occurring with her silver haired mother.

Kushina's face scrunched slightly as she shook her head. "I don't know, Leah-chan." She said as a frown etched way to her features and turned towards the lacrima before continuing, "I think you should call again sometime later because we don't know what's going on at the moment."

A simple nod was shared between Jiraiya and Gildarts as they quickly turned off the connection, while the girls in the room were rather worried for what happened to Mirajane. However, they knew that the blonde shinobi would be the best person in the world to understand the root of the problem. For now, all they could do is wait and see what to do and that's exactly what they were going to do.

Outside, Naruto and Mirajane approached the training ground and the duo were still close to each other. The young man frowned at the sight of his shaky woman before kissing her forehead and running a few fingers through her hair. Mirajane leaned close and clung onto her love as tightly as she could, while tears escaped her eyes.

Frowning, the blonde ninja rubbed his angel's back before asking, "Mira-chan, can you please tell me what the matter is? You never need to hide anything from me, you know that."

Mirajane simply sniffled into her man's chest. "It… it's… it's _that man_…" She shakily murmured as more tears trickled down her puffy red cheeks.

Naruto quickly pulled away from the embrace. "What do you mean, Mira-chan?" He questioned in concern before looking at his girl intently.

"I… I was… 13 at the time…" Mirajane said within trembles before tearfully continuing, "We used to live in Aratim Town. Lisanna-chan, Elfman-otouto and I were citizens of that _town_."

It didn't take a second to realize that something bad happened there, which made Naruto frown at the thought. He quickly embraced his woman again to calm her down and continue on with what she wanted to say to him.

"When our parents died, we used to live alone and it was during this time that a demon raised havoc in the town church. I helped defeat the demon and was unaware that I had magic powers, which was the reason for me winning in the first place. With my **Take Over Magic** in effect, I took on some of the demon's appearance." Mirajane explained in a soft tone as tears kept leaking from her eyes before shakily continuing, "When this happened, the townspeople started scorning me. They believed that I became the monster because of the appearance that I took on to help them. They kept calling me names and made life miserable for me. Some would throw rocks and others would often gather mobs in an attempt to throw me out of the village. It was so painful."

Upon hearing this, Naruto's facial expressions hardened as he held his woman even closer. He was on the verge of raising all sorts of hell to that pathetic town. No one messes with the ones he loves while he's around. _No one._

Naruto kissed the silverette's forehead gently. "Mira-chan, you and I had a similar sort of childhood and I understand that now. However, why didn't you tell me about this before? Why did you hide this from all of us?" He questioned softly before slightly separating and beginning to wipe the troubled woman's tears away.

Mirajane looked down at the ground as her body twitched slightly. "I… I didn't want to bother anyone with this. Therefore, when I was getting treated like that, I suppressed the feelings. I had to take care of my younger siblings after all. I didn't want to appear as a weak person because I never wanted my family to get worried. After my parents passing, their duties laid in my hands. I had to be the strong one." She explained in a low voice before getting reeled in for a tight embrace from her love once more.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you, Mira-chan. I'm not upset that you hid this because you had a good reason to not let this information out." Naruto replied as a deep frown formulated as he began rubbing the woman's back before continuing, "I'm always going to be here for you and you know that. However, what connection is there with the dark mage Jiraiya-sensei was discussing?"

Immediately, the female mage's body trembled as if she was reliving a nightmare, which her man caught onto. Naruto held Mirajane close and looked at her with a gentle expression, while his frown remained intact because he didn't know what was wrong. Mirajane simply sniffled into the blonde ninja's chest as he was the only one she trusted more than anything in the world.

"Zamani was a dark mage, even then…" Mirajane said shakily as tears trickled down her cheeks before weakly concluding, "He was among those that caused the townspeople to gather mobs to harm me. He… he had me cornered, but I activated my **Take Over** in order to escape. If I didn't, he was planning on… _raping me_."

Just as soon as the last few words hit the White Dragon Slayer's eardrums, a vicious killing intent flooded the entire area, which was felt for miles. Everyone in the compound rushed outside to see what was going on, to which their eyes narrowed at what they were now seeing. In front of them was a crying Mirajane getting consoled by Naruto, who had a tough time controlling himself also. They all trembled upon feeling the killing intent, falling to their knees before it dissipated as the blonde shinobi realized what was going on. Thankfully Leah wasn't there with them at the time as she popped out from behind Kushina.

Naruto turned towards the group before saying, "Mira-chan and I will be going to Aratim Town to deal with a little _problem_. Don't worry about us because we'll be returning back in the early morning."

With that, he held Mirajane's hand and walked towards his daughter. "Leah-chan, will you be okay in your new room? If not, I can leave a clone behind." He voiced out in a gentle tone, while his woman simply had her face buried in his chest.

Leah didn't know what was wrong, but she nodded. "Hai tou-chan! I'll be okay!" She chirped cheerfully as she clung to her father's leg with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled softly and nodded in return before turning towards his other women. He sent them a mental message, which they immediately understood as they handed him the **Communications Lacrima**. They didn't know what the deal with the town was, but they knew better than to question their man when he was so serious at the moment.

"Goodnight everyone." Naruto said as he led Mirajane inside towards the lounge area, while the others waved at him before heading upstairs to their respective rooms.

At the lounge, the White Dragon Slayer activated the device. "Jiraiya-sensei, throw my kunai." He stated in a serious tone, to which the toad sage raised an eyebrow from the screen before doing as asked.

With that, Naruto turned off the lacrima, while his woman was stiffening at the thought of going to that town again. However, the blonde ninja felt the pulse from the kunai and disappeared with his girl in a flash of white.

* * *

(With the girls back home)

* * *

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were currently inside their daughter's room, while smiling as they saw her jumping on her bed. They approached the child and giggled as they began playing with her, knowing that she was going to love their precious moments together.

"Leah-chan, are you going to be okay here tonight? I know you wanted to stay in your own room from now on, but are you absolutely certain this is what you want?" Mikoto asked her beautiful daughter as she began stroking a strand of her hair with a radiant smile on her face.

In return, Leah began nodding vigorously. "Yep! I want to show tou-chan that I'm not little!" She answered with determination as she crossed her arms rather adorably.

The women squealed at the cute sight and simply took turns hugging their daughter tightly before nodding at her. It was simply a decision that they will follow. Of course, they will trust their child more than anything because they truly were in love with that little bundle of joy.

"We're proud of you, musume. Goodnight!" Haku chirped before walking out of the door with the others, while the little brunette smiled as she wiggled around in her bed.

With that, the women went to their respective rooms, but their thoughts immediately turned to the remembrance of Mirajane. They didn't know what was wrong however, they hoped to find out in the morning. After all, she was their amazing sister-figure.

* * *

(With Naruto and Mirajane)

* * *

In a flash of white, the duo appeared in Aratim Town. Naruto held his girl close and glared at the town he was now situated in, while Mirajane was squirming slightly in her man's arms. She didn't want to be here, but she knew there was no other method for her to get closure. It was finally time.

"Mira-chan. I promise that you'll never have to remember your painful past by the end of tonight." Naruto whispered in a warm tone before gently locking lips with his love.

Mirajane nodded slowly as she clung onto her man, while looking on as she saw Jiraiya and Gildarts waiting for them to finish up. With that, she separated and held Naruto's hand as she walked towards the duo.

Gildarts looked at the troubled girl before asking, "Well, what's the matter?"

Instantly, Naruto cleared his throat. "It's quite personal, but you don't need to worry. This will all be over by the time I finish up here. Hold off your search for Zamani, _he's my prey_." He said darkly before looking over at his love and then vanishing with her in his arms, while Jiraiya and Gildarts stood there confused as ever.

The White Dragon Slayer blazed his sensory abilities to track down any evil presences in the area as he carried his silver haired angel bridal-style. Instantly, he gritted his teeth at the sight of his girl on the verge of tears again. Oh, that dark mage was going to die nice and slow. In the momentum, Naruto kept moving at a heated pace as he continuously tracked down the source of the aura he was now feeling. A minute later, the blonde's eyes narrowed as the presence became rather prominent, to which he immediately sped through towards the area. Mirajane was breathing heavily as she grew closer to the sight, but knew that it was going to be all over by the end of the night. She would finally be free.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw an abandoned house, where the aura was the most prominent. It was there. Hurrying into a full dash, the blonde ninja arrived at the spot within seconds and then removed his love from his arms. Looking over at her, he gave a reassuring smile before kicking the door in, causing it to violently crash inwardly and get sent shooting inside.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

At the sound, the White Dragon Slayer turned fiercely before rushing off in that direction. There was no time to waste here. It was then, his eyes met the source of the sound and saw Mirajane stiffen and that made him realize why. It was _Zamani._

The man looked to be 30 years old and had green hair, which was tied up in samurai style. The right side of his face was covered with tattoos, while his forehead was covered with a red and black colored bandana. He donned a turquoise shirt, deep blue pants and his attire was completed with plain shoes.

Zamani glared at the blonde ninja. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" He questioned loudly and then turned towards Mirajane before perversely continuing, "So the silver bitch returns at long last. Don't think I forgot when you escaped me the last time we were in this town. This time, I'll be sure to have a lot of _fun _with you."

Mirajane shook slightly, while Naruto simply flooded the area with killing intent. Zamani gasped loudly as he was sent to his knees from the aura as he had never felt anything like this before in his life. Before the dark mage could blink, he was smashed against the wall and his neck was gripped tightly. Coughs and gurgles escaped him as he felt so powerless at the moment that it wasn't even funny. Naruto pulled back a fist before furiously crashing it onto Zamani's face, to which it completely caved in.

"AHHH!" Zamani screamed in a sharp tone as blood flooded down his nostrils, while his breathing became heavier.

The White Dragon Slayer gripped the dark mage's hair tightly. "I despise rapists and I want nothing more than to end them. For a crime such as rape, a death sentence is what I would have brought to the table. However, when you tried attempting rape on the woman I love…" He spoke coldly before violently elbowing the man's skull, to which blood gushed out from the blow.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was frozen. '_N-Naruto-kun loves me?_' She thought to herself as she began losing the helpless feeling she was currently feeling at the moment.

Those words gave the silver haired female something she hadn't felt in a long time. The ability of moving on. The horrible and almost for life scaring experience she had to witness was something she felt couldn't be erased. However, for the first time in her life, it felt that it was possible. She didn't have to feel that way again and the thought began working its way through.

With that, Naruto turned around to his love before softly saying, "Mira-chan, I want you to finish this horrible chapter of your life. Don't let this plague your mind any longer, please."

Mirajane choked slightly as she looked at the ground. '_I need to get over this because it's not like I was weak. It was just the nightmare that made me think that. All this time, I kept this to myself because I didn't want to make anyone sad. Now, it's my time to be set free._' She thought to herself before nodding slowly and walking towards her loving man.

Naruto landed a high speed roundhouse kick to Zamani's neck, to which a loud creaking noise was heard as screams of agony resonated everywhere. Meanwhile, Mirajane appeared with a hardened expression and raised her fist before crashing it to the man's face.

"YOU ARE THE REASON FOR MY PAIN!" Mirajane shouted as she landed another fist to Zamani's chest, while growling as she stomped on him as well.

Zamani was utterly useless at this point. He had no power in him to do anything because of the vicious attacks that were launched at him. He figured that he was a dark mage and therefore, he was powerful enough to do anything. Realizing that the man was with the silver 'demon' from 6 years back, Zamani gritted his teeth at the sight. He knew that this blonde shinobi was too damn powerful to even imagine and he simply didn't stand a ghost of a chance against him.

Quickly, Naruto appeared with a rotating ball of energy in the palm of his right hand. "**Rasengan!**" He shouted as he smashed the jutsu into the dark mage's chest.

"AAAHHHHH!" Zamani screamed at the top of his lungs while the ball of death continued to shred apart his skin. Stopping the technique, Naruto roughly tossed the green haired rapist against the wall, watching him slide down like the piece of shit he was.

Naruto continued to stare at the beaten form of this pathetic trash, wondering what to do with him. Ending his life too soon would give him the easy way out. _No._ He will suffer greatly for his crimes.

Summoning a clone, Naruto sent it mental orders. For a second the clone was surprised by what he was hearing from the creator, but that turned into a dangerous grin as he observed the whimpering Zamani.

"Don't worry boss, I'll be sure to take _good care_ of him." The clone said in a sickly sweet tone that sent chills down Zamani's spine. Nodding to his creator, the replica harshly grabbed the dark mage trash.

Nodding in return, the blonde ninja spoke. "Good, be sure to make the process as _slow and painful_ as possible. After you're finished, seal his head in a scroll and deliver it to the council." He ordered darkly while observing the terrified face of his clone's to-be victim.

With a smile that held the coldness of an icy winter, the clone nodded before vanishing in a flash of white. The sound of Zamani's whimpers were heard even through the space-time technique.

Meanwhile, Mirajane shed a few tears at the sight before whispering, "It's finally over."

Embracing his woman tightly, the heir to the White Dragons smiled softly. "You won't be plagued by this moment, Mira-chan. I promise that nothing will ever happen to you while I'm around. I'll leave a note here for Jiraiya-sensei because he would have felt my killing intent for sure." He said in a delicate tone as he began rubbing her back affectionately.

A nod was given as a result, which was all that Naruto needed to see at the moment. Leaving a note on the side, the blonde ninja grabbed his woman and disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

* * *

In a flash of white, the duo appeared and looked around to see the lights were turned off. Everyone was probably asleep at the moment so they proceeded with walking upstairs silently. Not a word was shared at this point because Mirajane simply had her face buried in her man's chest as she was getting carried by him bridal-style. As soon as they approached upstairs, Naruto smiled at the sight of Leah's room. He looked at his woman, who smiled softly in return before nodding. With that, the blonde ninja slowly opened the door and his heart warmed at the sight. Leah was currently snoring cutely, while cuddling with her stuffed fox kit.

Naruto's smile never wavered as he leaned into his angel's ear. "Mira-chan, this is _our_ daughter. What happened to you in the past hurt you a lot, but I promise you'll never feel that pain ever again. You are free from that past and all of us have so much to look forward to now." He said softly and then looked over at the small child with a warm expression.

Mirajane nodded with tears in her eyes as she moved forward. '_That's right. It's all behind me now and it'll never plague my mind again. Along with that, I'm a mother now._' She thought to herself as her heart pumped wildly while a blissful expression formed on her face.

Wiping away her tears, the female mage leaned in and kissed the top of Leah's forehead delicately before stepping away towards her loving man. With a look of the utmost love and affection, she gave him the most passionate kiss she could offer him. Her eyes showed what she wanted, which her man caught onto quickly as he deepened the kiss. Naruto separated with a smile as he went over to Leah's bed and kissed the girl's forehead before walking away and closing the door behind him, while his woman looked at him gently. With that, Naruto held the silverette's hand and led her to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was getting a little nervous of being in Naruto's room because she had wanted to be in there with him _alone _for a while now. She had kept silent because she wanted to wait for the perfect time to get the window of opportunity to go to a new level in their relationship. It was now or never since this was the moment she was waiting for. _It was her moment._

A silencing barrier was quickly set up on the walls, which could give the duo all the privacy they needed at the moment. Before Mirajane could even say anything, she smiled as she felt her man brushing his lips against hers. In the momentum, the couple began making out with each other and showed how much they cared for one another. Every time Naruto did this, the silver haired female mage felt so happy inside like she could do anything in the world.

"N-Naruto-kun… I… I-" Mirajane couldn't even finish that sentence as her love placed a finger on her lips, making her blush.

Naruto looked at the beautiful girl with a warm smile. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for such a long time, Mira-chan. The thing is that I wanted for you to be comfortable into further intimate acts because I never want to force you into anything." He said gently and formed a soft expression at the sight of his angel forming tears before continuing, "The only thing I care for is your happiness, Mira-chan. I know you love me deeply and it doesn't take a genius to realize that. However, I love you so much as well. We have a child to take care of and it's like we're married already."

A raging blush appeared on Mirajane's cheeks at those words. "M-married?" She asked squeakily as tears of joy escaped her eyes and she couldn't be happier at this point.

Chuckling in amusement, the White Dragon Slayer looked at his embarrassed angel. Mirajane huffed adorably at the actions of her love before moaning happily as he slammed his lips against hers. Following suit, she wrapped her arms around his neck upon feeling Naruto rubbing her back and continued being taken care of so delicately.

"You don't want us to be like that in the future?" Naruto murmured into the kiss before separating from the action and looking on in a mock hurt expression.

Mirajane gasped loudly and shook her head before exclaiming, "Of course I do!"

Blushing furiously, the female mage looked down at the ground. "I-I… love you Naruto-kun, more than anything in this world. I love you with all my heart. We've become so close to each other and I've never felt so at peace in my life when I'm with you, because you are my life. The feeling I have with little Leah-chan makes me feel so wonderful. She's so precious and gave me the gift of being her mother and I absolutely love her as well. My life has become so perfect, but I want something more…" She explained gently as she slightly fidgeted from her position, while the blonde ninja waited patiently for her to finish.

A shy expression formed on the female mage's face. "**Transformation Magic!**" She whispered, to which a bright light enveloped her and she went through some changes.

Mirajane was now was wearing a tight black colored t-shirt; which had a design of a white colored flower on the right side, and a blue mini-skirt which was made of denim. Her facial appearance hadn't changed much and her hair remained the same as well.

"I want you to _love_ me, Naruto-kun." Mirajane concluded as a few tears trickled down her check before gently looking at her man, who was wiping them way with a delicate expression.

Naruto smiled softly at the gorgeous woman before affectionately saying, "I will always love you, my Mira-chan."

* * *

**WARNING**: LEMON SCENE!

* * *

Mirajane twirled slightly as her blush never wavered from her face. She had thought up this outfit for a very long time and she wanted to show it off to the one she loves. It was making her nervous at first, but seeing her loving man enjoying what she was doing, made her feel so proud at the moment and so in bliss that nothing else mattered. The only thing she needed was for her man to complete her.

"You look beautiful, Mira-chan." Naruto said in an affectionate tone as he reeled his woman in for a passionate kiss.

Mirajane moaned in the utmost joy upon hearing those words before quickly deepening the lip lock. She had to because she would be damned if she missed out on her chance to be with the one she cherishes with all her heart. A gradually rising heat surfaced from within as the White Dragon Slayer began rubbing her back in a sensual manner. She quickly wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and pushed herself even closer to him as they continued.

Smiling, Naruto pulled away from the kiss and looked fondly at his woman, who shared the absolute exact look that he did. There were no words needed to show what each other needed. The blonde ninja picked Mirajane bridal-style, to which the girl blushed at the feeling of being carried. Naruto chuckled softly at the sight before placing her on the bed gently and looking at her with a smile.

With that, Naruto slowly crawled towards Mirajane, who shivered with excitement as she continued looking at her love intently. With another shiver, the silver haired mage moaned upon the feeling of the White Dragon Slayer cupping her breasts from over her shirt. Arching her back slightly, Mirajane moaned in approval as she was really excited that her man was making her feel so good. Naruto smiled as he pulled his girl in for another deep affectionate kiss, which she had no problems in reciprocating.

Moments into the intimacy, Mirajane slowly removed her lover's hands and proceeded with taking off her shirt. However, a blush formed as she stopped midway because she knew she had no bra underneath and that her breasts would get fully revealed to her man. She didn't know if he would approve and the thought made her rather nervous.

Naruto looked on with a smile before gently saying, "We love each other Mira-chan, this is only natural for us."

This was just the push Mirajane needed, so she began nodding slowly before fully removing her shirt from the game. A blush still remained on her face as she looked on shyly before getting embraced warmly by the one she cherishes. She realized now that her man approved of her and the pride she felt from that was unimaginable. The female mage's breathing began a little heavier as the White Dragon Slayer began kissing her neck before moving down to her chest. It was then, she felt her lover leaning towards her breasts and licking her right nipple.

"Ohhh, Naruto-kun that feels good!" Mirajane moaned as she felt the amazing jolt of pleasure from having her love's tongue on her sensitive mounds.

Naruto smiled and squeezed his angel's breasts together before leaning up to kiss her wildly, while the woman in question was whimpering in approval. With that, the lovers let their tongues dance around each other's as they were enjoying their affectionate lip lock. Separating slowly, the blonde ninja continued fondling Mirajane's breasts and then began kissing the nipples.

With his left hand, Naruto kept circling around the woman's left mound, while leaning in further to vigorously began sucking on the right one. With that, a loud gasp escaped the female mage as she arched her back and moaned at the amazing feeling she was now experiencing.

"More Naruto-kun…. more!" Mirajane pleaded in the utmost urgency as something was building from within and it was getting stronger.

Instantly, the White Dragon Slayer began nibbling on his woman's neck, which caused her to hold his head to her neck before running her fingers through his amazing spiky blonde hair. Mirajane moaned and rubbed her calves together out of arousal when her lover made his way back to her mounds before sucking on them again. She slowly began removing the blonde shinobi's shirt and then went wide-eyed at the amazing abs that her love had, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation.

Naruto smirked as he pointed at his abs before seductively asking, "Does Mira-chan like this?"

Mirajane blushed heavily at the tone, but nodded as she placed her hands on his chest and began roaming his body. Naruto smiled at the gentle touches his woman was providing him with before trailing his right hand down her body and then reaching her lower region. Just as soon as she felt herself getting rubbed around her crotch area, Mirajane gasped before moaning loudly at the sudden contact. The female mage didn't want her lover to feel left out so she trailed her left hand down to his crotch before slowly circling around it.

"Let's remove that skirt of yours, Mira-chan." Naruto said huskily, to which his partner blushed beet red before nodding almost robotically as she slowly began to remove the article of clothing.

Upon the sight of the White Dragon Slayer looking at her intensely, Mirajane's eyes became glossy as she quivered in excitement. A few seconds later, the silverette's skirt dropped and fell to her ankles before her lover pulled them off completely. Mirajane blushed as her man's expression never wavered and then whimpered in pleasure as Naruto kissed her wet panties. With a grin, the blonde shinobi pulled down his woman's underclothing, while the female mage in question yelped cutely before raging in her blush at the seductive action.

Closing her eyes, Mirajane felt her lover's fingers rubbing on her folds. "Ohhh Kami!" She moaned loudly at the amazing feeling and arched her back as she was slowly being carried off into ecstasy.

Just as soon as the love of her life began licking her nether lips, the silver haired woman moaned angelically at the incomprehensible and beyond pleasurable feeling she was currently feeling. After a moment of hearing his angel moaning to her heart's content, Naruto spread Mirajane's folds apart and saw that it was flowing with her inner juices. The female mage gasped slightly at the feeling as she quickly covered her eyes at the actions of her loving man.

Smiling at his woman, the White Dragon Slayer began teasing the silverette's folds by licking her clit as slowly as possible while wriggling his index finger inside of her. Mirajane's whined cutely with a blush rising on her cheeks when she realized her lover was teasing her, while moans escaped her as the man continued on with pleasing her to no ends. With that going on, the whiskered mage continued licking at a sensual pace before delving his tongue deep into his angel's folds and entering her warmth.

Panting heavily, Mirajane gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Please more Naruto-kun!" She yelled out in exhilaration as she wiggled around on the bed before wrapping her legs around the man's neck.

Naruto happily obliged as he felt his partner holding onto him and pulled her even closer before licking her as deeply as he could, to which the female mage screamed out in pleasure. As his tongue continued to tease the silverette's entrance, Naruto started teasing her clit simultaneously by rubbing on it slowly with his thumb. With the moans hitting his eardrum, the young man continuously pushed himself deeper into the tight inner walls of his gorgeous lady. A short while into this, Naruto removed his tongue from Mirajane's womanhood before thrusting a finger in and out of her.

The silver haired mage's eyes went wide. "Naruto-kunn!" She screamed out in pleasure as she gripped the sheets even harder and was almost on the verge of tearing through them.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer began using the free hand he had to squeeze and sensually rub on his girl's breasts. Sucking on the mounds, Naruto inserted another finger and started pummeling at a faster pace. Meanwhile, his lover was squirming on the bed as the pleasure was simply becoming too much for her to handle. It was nothing like she had ever experienced in her life and she was becoming addicted to it already. With the continued thrusts into her womanhood, Mirajane moaned adorably and quickly gripped her man's hair tightly.

In the momentum, Naruto pushed his fingers deep inside his angel while furiously sucking on her amazing breasts. A final push deep within was given before the blonde removed his fingers and lowered his mouth down to the silverette's lower region as he began sucking on her clit. Meanwhile, breathing became heavy for Mirajane as she felt something volcanic building inside her, which was erupting to the surface. She couldn't hold on any longer! As soon as her lover began swirling his tongue around into her deeply, her body twitched and her walls finally clamped down.

"NARU-KUN I'M…. I'M CUMMING!" Mirajane screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed wildly into her lover's mouth, while her vision went hazy at the amazing experience.

In an instant, Naruto happily began gulping down his woman's fluids eagerly. Meanwhile, the silverette was coming down from her outstanding high and her body heated up substantially at the sight of her man licking his lips. It was simply making her embarrassed and immensely aroused simultaneously.

The blonde shinobi smirked at his dazed partner before huskily saying, "You taste really sweet Mira-chan, which isn't that surprising."

Mirajane shivered at the tone, while her demonic instincts came rushing full force to claim him as soon as possible. Of course that didn't do anything good for the blush which was so widely spread across on her cheeks. However, getting a sense of will power, the female mage began looking at her lover with a beautiful smile before moving close and relieving him of his pants.

As soon as the article of clothing were off, Naruto smirked as he removed his boxers from the game. Meanwhile, Mirajane almost fainted as her demonic instincts were running haywire at the sight of her lover's hardness. However, she recomposed herself and shook her head before placing her delicate fingers on her man and playing around with her new favorite toy. The silverette then saw a small amount of precum on the head and sucked it clean in a sensual manner.

Mirajane smiled as her partner was grunting in approval. "I want to make you feel good Naruto-kun." She said softly and cupped the thick member with her right hand once more.

Still holding onto the hardness with her soft touch, Mirajane quickly sat down and then began moving her hand up and down, to which her man slowly placed his hands on the bed sheets. Knowing that she was doing well, Mirajane started pumping faster and smiled at the sight of the blonde shinobi enjoying what she was doing. With a deep sigh, the silverette removed her hand and then lowered her mouth onto the hardness.

A slow pace was given to start things off because the female mage had no experience at this, due to the fact that it was her first time. However, that wasn't going to let that get in the way of making the love of her life getting heavily pleasured as well. With that thought process raging in her mind, Mirajane got a little more length into her mouth before moving down on the hardness at a gradually increasing pace.

Naruto grunted slightly before whispering, "You're doing well, my love."

A happy grin formulated on Mirajane's face at those words before she began bobbing her head up and down the thick member. In the momentum, she took more of her lover in her mouth as her movements became quicker. The female mage didn't really know how much faster she could go, but she simply didn't want to think about it. All she wanted was to please Naruto with everything she has inside her.

With that in mind, something within her snapped. Instinctively, Mirajane quickly took the entire length inside and began moving up and down. However, she proceeded at a sensual pace at first because she wanted to please her lover before her speed became more prominent. Looking up to see the young man grunting in approval, she mentally nodded before sucking him off at a swift pace.

"Keep going, Mira-chan. You feel so good." Naruto growled lustfully as he gripped the bed sheets tighter than before while watching his beautiful woman giving him pleasure.

Mirajane blushed faintly at the tone, but inwardly danced around in victory because she was successfully making the love of her life feel good. It was the only thing she ever wanted and it made her beyond proud to see that coming true. With that happiness sinking in, the female mage hungrily began mouthing her partner as she was now deep throating him. Her eyes widened slightly at the feeling of the hardness thrusting deep into her mouth, but that didn't stop her at all. She kept the action going at a rather furious pace while her head bobbed up and down heatedly.

Naruto grabbed his partner's head and began pumping deep inside her mouth, causing the woman in question to stiffen at the contact. However, Mirajane slowly relaxed as she got accustomed to this new experience and began matching the thrusts with her mouth. A moment into the action, the female mage felt something emerging from her favorite toy and that was the motivation she needed. Instantly, she started mouthing the hardness like never before, until she felt the surfacing feeling rushing forward.

"I'm cumming Mira-chan!" Naruto growled as he ejaculated furiously into his woman's mouth before slowly removing his hands from her head.

Mirajane went wide-eyed at the sheer amount of fluids that got launched into her mouth, but didn't hesitate to gobble it up so that nothing was gone to waste. A radiant smile etched way to her features at the knowledge that she now had her lover's essence inside her.

With that, the beautiful girl began licking her lips. "I loved your taste as well Naru-kun." She murmured as her smile never wavered at the sight of her amazing man.

Naruto smiled in return and kissed the silverette's forehead before sincerely asking, "Are you ready for what we are going to do, Mira-chan?"

A soft smile formed on Mirajane's face upon hearing this. "More than I'll ever be in my life, Naruto-kun. But… this is my first time." She said in a low voice while blushing as she looked down on the sheets.

Naruto nodded and gently laid the silverette down before moving on top of her. "That means that I'll be your first and that makes me so happy, Mira-chan." He replied with a loving tone as he caressed her cheek and smiled fondly.

Mirajane nodded slowly in return before closing her eyes, knowing what was going to happen. The blonde slowly aligned his member with his woman's folds and used it to rub them, causing her to moan and blush simultaneously upon the contact. Naruto then gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of his lover around his hardness. Mirajane tried to endure the pain as she secured herself, knowing that women have pains during their first time. Naruto managed to enter the female mage's boundaries with one thrust as he broke her hymen causing her to flinch slightly, squeezing the bed sheets tightly as her toes curled inwardly.

Tears started escaping Mirajane's eyes as she wiggled around. "I am so happy that you are my first, Naru-kun. I love you so much." She said while sniffling before looking gently when her man began wiping away her tears.

Naruto smiled softly at those words. "I love you too Mira-chan and I am happy I am your first." He replied in a tender tone before engaging his woman in a passionate lip lock once more.

The blonde shinobi began pushing in and out at a slow pace, while Mirajane would flinch slightly at first because she wasn't experienced in this. It was painful for the female mage at first, but she had read that it becomes pleasurable after a while so she kept her cool and endured the pain. That decision was the best she had ever made because when Naruto started pumping after a while, Mirajane started experiencing a whole different level of pleasure.

"I am perfectly fine with this now. Faster Naru-kun, please go faster!" Mirajane pleaded as she gripped the bed sheets and moaned as the feeling became like second nature to her.

No answer was needed to give, so Naruto simply gave his woman a nod of approval. With that, the White Dragon Slayer grabbed Mirajane's sides so that he could position himself, while the female mage was bracing herself for what was to come. Pushing in deep, Naruto began thrusting into his lover's womanhood at a quickened pace before reaching up to her beautiful breasts and squeezing them and then sucking on them furiously. With this, the silverette's moans resonated everywhere from the amazing pleasure she was currently receiving.

The blonde slowly pulled away from his partner's mounds before leaning up to make out with her passionately, while he kept pummeling into her heatedly. Mirajane quickly wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and her legs around his waist to further allow him to thrust into her deeply. She gasped at how filled up she felt from having her man inside of her and blushed faintly as her inner walls squeezing him tightly while her breasts became tightly pressed against his chest. With a newly formulated deep thrust pattern, the silver haired woman was moaning angelically, which only further enticed the young man to continue the pace.

"OH KAMI NARU-KUN!" Mirajane screamed out in ecstasy as she was now being sent off into a trance-like state.

Instinctively, the female mage began bucking her hips to match her lover's thrusts and she simply couldn't believe how extraordinary this experience was becoming. Meanwhile, Naruto kept pushing deep into Mirajane, who was in a daze at the moment and brought his free hand to her nether lips and rubbed on them vigorously. Snapping back to reality, the silverette moaned loudly as she was getting so heavily pleasured and her body kept demanding more and more of this outstanding sensation.

Gasping loudly, Mirajane's vision started getting hazy once more as her fluids began leaking from inside her womanhood. The young woman quickly tightened her grip around the blonde ninja and pulled him closer so he could pound into her deeper. Her body was twitching as she couldn't handle the pleasure any longer. It was becoming too much!

"N-Naru-kun… I'm… I'm getting really close." Mirajane said weakly through short breaths before moaning loudly as her lover continuously pounded deep into her core.

"Go at it, Mira-chan." Naruto growled huskily before bringing his hands behind his woman and using them to firmly squeeze her ass.

Mirajane simply shivered with pleasure at the tone and moaned loudly as her demonic instincts became that much more prominent. Subconsciously, the young woman called upon her **Take Over Magic** as her beautiful silver hair hovered, her eyes glowed and her magical aura encased her being, but her appearance other than that didn't change. Naruto got mesmerized at this course of action as his eyes glowed bright blue in return before he began thrusting away into his woman's core heatedly while looking deep into her eyes.

Mirajane quivered upon seeing the look of desire in the love of her life's eyes before screaming in ecstasy at the blissful moment of intimacy and wiggled her ass around as she continued getting so thoroughly pleasured. Leaning in quickly, she began kissing her man as passionately as she could, while moaning into the lip lock as her man pummeled deeply inside her.

Naruto gripped his lover's waist and then slowed his movements considerably, which caused his partner to growl in annoyance. A wide smirk formed on the White Dragon Slayer's face before he began jetting blazingly into the silverette's woman and grunted as her hips smacked against him. Meanwhile, the female mage was in paradise at the moment from the insane level of frenzy her lover was providing her with. Her body kept on demanding her to go faster and she instantly began bucking her hips to match the movements, while her moans continued enticing her lover. With another deep thrust into her core, the young woman's eyes slowly rolled to the back to her head as her walls finally collapsed.

"Naru-kun… I'm cumming! OH KAMI!" Mirajane yelled before her body twitched wildly as she climaxed absolutely furiously.

Naruto grunted as his hardness became drenched by his lover's fluids, but smirked before pumping inside her once more. Mirajane yelped in surprise before moaning loudly as her man pulled out of her and her fluids leaked out of her womanhood. The female mage huffed as she came down from the most amazing high that she had ever felt in her life. With that, she looked at the White Dragon Slayer with so much love that it simply radiated, which was the same reaction her lover had.

With a soft kiss, the duo became glued together and stayed that way for a while. Mirajane's partial **Take Over** dissipated as her hair became shoulder-length again. She began humming in satisfaction as her adoring partner started playing with her hair. With that, she placed her head on Naruto's chest and was moist-eyed because she was finally complete. Her life simply felt complete. It was then, she looked on in confusion as the blonde ninja looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you handle some more pleasure, my lady?" Naruto asked seductively, to which his lover blushed beet red before nodding shyly as she looked away.

Naruto grinned as he flipped Mirajane over so that she was on her hands and knees. He slowly got behind the silverette and began to tease her by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds, causing the girl to blush heavily. Smirking at the reaction, the White Dragon Slayer pushed deep into his lover's womanhood, while the female mage moaned loudly as her man was inside her once more. It was quite frankly making her demonic instincts soar with satisfaction as her partner filled her up again.

Mirajane immediately began wiggling her ass around so that her lover could get some sort of pleasure from this as well. Naruto grunted in approval before holding onto his woman's curvy hips and then pummeling in and out at a heated pace, while the silver haired beauty moaned loudly. Into the momentum, Naruto raised his right hand and utilized it to playfully spank his woman's ass.

Feeling the sudden jolt of pleasure, Mirajane quickly went wide-eyed before shouting, "AHH NARU-KUN!"

Naruto grinned as he slapped the female mage's rear once more before pumping inside of her furiously, while his lover screamed out in total ecstasy. Mirajane began to work her hips to meet the blonde shinobi's movements as her body rocked from his thrusts. Naruto grunted as his woman's plump ass smacked against his crotch while he kept jetting into her at a consistent pace. Mirajane's breasts heaved from the continuous pounding into her womanhood, while Naruto became mesmerized at the sight of his gorgeous woman's mounds rocking back and forth.

"You're so tight, Mira-chan." Naruto growled approvingly as he persisted with his thrusts before utilizing his hands to caress the silverette's curvy hips.

Mirajane moaned loudly at what her lover was doing as the gentle touches were pushing her over the edge again. Naruto suddenly brought his arms around the female mage's stomach and secured her while he pushed deep inside her. In an instant, Mirajane's eyes went wide at the amazing experience and moaned as her ass began smacking against her lover heatedly, while the thrusts into her womanhood were making her lose herself to ecstasy. Naruto reached forward and began playing with Mirajane's swaying breasts for a while before pinching her hardened nipples.

A jolt of exhilaration was experienced inside Mirajane's body as she was going crazy from what her lover was doing. Her body rocked back and forth and her breasts followed that very rhythm from the vigorous thrusts that Naruto was giving her. An immense pride was felt in her mind because she had given her fist time to the one she loves with all her heart.

Turning her head slightly, she smiled softly from the corner of her eye because she realized that the young man was loving this as well. Mirajane gripped the sheets tightly as she was reaching her point of release again and it was going to be a mind boggling one, which she could tell by the raging feeling that was building deep inside her.

"N-Naru-kun… I'm going to cum again." Mirajane weakly said before moaning angelically as her man kept pummeling into her core.

"Me too Mira-chan, let's do it together." Naruto grunted as he caressed his woman's hips before continuing on with his heated pace.

Mirajane started to wiggle her ass around, while Naruto pushed deeply inside of her and then suddenly stopped. The silverette suddenly got irritated as her pleasuring halted before her eyes went wide as Naruto removed himself slightly and then pushing inside of her again. Mirajane began moaning loudly once more as the pressure was simply reaching at an all-time high. Naruto's grunts and his beautiful lover's moans filled the room as the sound of flesh connecting was heard all over.

Naruto quickly cupped the silverette's swaying breasts and began to toy with and fondle them. Mirajane could only whimper in pleasure at the feeling of the blonde caressing her sensitive mounds, along with the continuous thrusts he was giving her. Sweat trickled down her forehead and dripped on the comfy bed sheets, while she furiously began bucking her hips back again to match her lover's movement. Naruto removed his hands from his woman's breasts and then gripped her waist tightly.

In the momentum, the White Dragon Slayer began thrusting deeper and harder into Mirajane's core, while the silverette only screamed out in what she felt was a trance-like state. This outstanding pleasure was becoming too much for her and the both of them felt they were reaching their limit. Naruto then slapped his partner's ass once last time, to which the duo lost themselves to _total ecstasy_.

"NARU-KUNNN!" Mirajane screamed at the top of her lungs as her climax erupted from within, while Naruto roared as he shot his release into his loving woman.

Mirajane moaned as she felt her lover's fluids deep within her, but that was something she now felt addicted to. The two of them stayed in that position for a few seconds before Naruto removed himself from his loving woman, who let out cute mewls as fluids trickled down her entrance. The silverette was in a daze at the beyond explainable experience she just faced, while her lover was looking at her with adoration as he held her close to him. Naruto gently kissed Mirajane, who looked at him weakly and formulated moist-eyes as she eagerly deepened the action.

"I'm really sorry you had to wait all this time for me, however, that will never happen again and I promise you that. I love you so much, my beautiful Mira-chan." Naruto said softly as he separated from the kiss.

Mirajane immediately formed moist eyes at those words. "I don't care about the waiting because you've finally completed me, my loving Naru-kun. You're my life now." She replied with affection before sniffling into her lover's chest, not wanting to ever let go of this precious moment.

Smiling fondly in return, Naruto kissed the top of his gorgeous lady's head before his hands began glowing green. With that, the White Dragon Slayer placed his hands on Mirajane, who quickly grew confused as to what was going on with this strange technique. After it the medicinal jutsu was complete, the blonde ninja smiled at his confused woman before reeling her in for another kiss.

"That was an anti-pregnancy move." Naruto said gently as a smile formed at seeing his highly awestruck angel upon hearing this and mentally smirked before continuing, "Both of us love each other and we know that for a fact. However, let's not give Leah-chan siblings just yet."

The female mage blushed wildly before going wide-eyed. "W-wha… you mean you want to have children with me, Naruto-kun?" She questioned lowly with uncertainty in her voice and then moaned as her man claimed her lips once more.

"I would want nothing more than for us to raise a family together, my darling Mira-chan." Naruto whispered in an affectionate tone, while his woman had tears flooding down her face.

Mirajane quickly clung onto her lover as she laid in the crook of his neck. "I can't wait to have children when that time does come, Naruto-kun. I love you so much!" She said delicately before humming in content, knowing that her life was just about perfect now.

Laying in each other's arms, the couple absorbed the warmth the other was providing and were smiling throughout. Separating for a brief moment, they looked at one another with affection and kissed passionately before embracing each other once more.

* * *

**LEMON SCENE OVER!**

* * *

The two lovers remained in their positions for a while as they would occasionally kiss each other upon observing each other's face. Mirajane hummed in the utmost satisfaction as her amazing man played with her luscious silver hair and continued looking at him lovingly.

Naruto mentally smirked at his woman and formed a serious expression on his face before saying, "Go to your room, Mira-chan."

Mirajane frowned deeply as she looked at her man intently. "I want to stay like this with you forever, Naruto-kun. I don't wanna go to my room!" She whined childishly in protest before clinging onto him as tightly as she possibly could.

A warm smile emerged on Naruto's face as he heard this. "I was just joking, my _Moon Flower_." He said softly and began playing with his love's hair again.

Blushing upon hearing this, Mirajane buried her face into her lover's chest. "Moon Flower?" She asked squeakily at her new name, while her arms became wrapped around his back.

With that, Naruto pulled the silverette away and looked deep into her eyes. "Yes, that's right. You're so beautiful Mira-chan and like the moon you have this wonderful glow, which radiates everywhere. Your luscious silver hair reminds me of the beauty that the moon brings to us at night. You are perfection, Mira-chan. You are my _Moon Flower_." He explained gently while continuously stroking the female mage's hair with his smile intact.

Listening to each and every word absorbedly, Mirajane looked on with moist-eyes. Tears trickling, she leaned into her man before smashing her lips against his, giving him the most passionate kiss she's ever given him. There were no more words. He truly is the only one that she ever needs. He's her life now.

Naruto slowly pulled away and wiped away the girl's tears before whispering, "Let's sleep for now. I love you Mira-chan, goodnight."

An elegant smile formed on silver haired mage's face as she nodded. "I love you so much, my handsome Naru-kun. Goodnight." She whispered in return before leaning back into a warm embrace with her man, knowing everything was so perfect now.

With that, Naruto rubbed his lover's back before reeling her in for an affectionate kiss, which she had no problems in returning with full vigor. Moments later, the duo separated from each other with a smile on their face before leaning into one another for a warm embrace and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

As the sunlight entered his room, Naruto rubbed his eyes and then smiled at the sight of his silver haired woman clinging onto him. He played with her hair gently before separating her from him and just taking in her angelic beauty.

"Good morning, Mira-chan." Naruto whispered as he pulled the woman close to make out with her passionately.

Mirajane instantly woke up at this and a radiant expression formed. "Good morning, Naru-kun." She murmured into the kiss before wrapping her arms around her man's neck to deepen the lip lock.

Naruto smirked as his lady was now on his lap, while the lady in question was blushing as they were so close to that intimacy again. However, a hum escaped the female mage's lips as the blonde ninja began stroking her hair once more with his gentle and affectionate touches.

"Thank you so much for everything, Naru-kun." Mirajane whispered as she clung to her man, while kissing him on the upper chest and neck.

Smiling at the gorgeous woman, the blonde shinobi kissed her again before gently saying, "You _are_ my love so of course I will take care of you with all that I have. I told you all that I'll treat you and the others equally and your happiness is all I need, Mira-chan."

With that, Naruto picked Mirajane up bridal-style, while the female mage was smiling divinely at the heartfelt words her lover gave her. It was like she couldn't fall more in love with him, but then he says and does things like this. Her life truly had become complete.

After taking a shower together, the duo changed their clothing before making their way downstairs. Mirajane was using the railing to support her walk, while blushing furiously as the young man smirked upon seeing this. Huffing cutely, the female mage glared at Naruto, whose smirk remained intact before kissing her gently, which instantly perked her up considerably. The blonde ninja chuckled as he continued his walk down the stairs and his lover followed suit. Just as soon as they stepped downstairs, Mirajane sighed as her sister-figures were looking at her intently.

"Ohhhhh Mirrrraaaa-chaaannn!" The female mages chorused in unison before they smirked at the woman, who was limping in her footing while walking towards them.

Mirajane blushed tomato red and looked at the ground instantly, while her sisters grinned as they continued teasing her. Naruto chuckled and then smiled at the interaction his girls were having. The White Dragon Slayer kissed each of his girls before turning to see his daughter eating some cereal.

"Good morning, Leah-chan!" Naruto voiced out warmly as he waved his hand before grinning as the little brunette dropped her spoon and came running towards him.

Leah had a wide smile on her face as jumped into her father's arms before exclaiming, "Good morning!"

Holding the adorable child in his arms, the blonde shinobi turned towards his women and smiled. With that, everyone went to the dining area to eat some breakfast. Mirajane's sister-figures saw that the woman they were concerned for was perfectly alright now, but they wanted to wait until they could personally ask her what happened the day before.

Meanwhile, Leah caught onto something. "Mira kaa-chan are you hurt?" She asked in concern as she was observing her silverette mother walking strangely.

Mirajane covered her mouth as a small squeak escaped her before blushing furiously at the innocent girl's question. However, she regained her composure and shook her head in the negative, which made her daughter relax considerably. The others females in the room had a raging pink hue to their cheeks as well, while the White Dragon Slayer was smirking widely throughout this amusing interaction. Shortly after that, the group began eating the breakfast that was laid on the table and everyone was in a good mood. However, Erza was the slight exception as she sighed sadly, which Naruto immediately caught onto. Nodding to himself, he got up from his seat and pulled Erza from hers as the duo walked away towards the training ground, while everyone raised an eyebrow before continuing with eating.

Outside on the training ground area, the swordswoman hugged her love's arm tightly as a distant look was formed on her face. She was then turned directly in the direction of the blonde ninja, who was currently looking at her intently.

Erza frowned deeply and then looked down at the ground. "When will I ge-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as the young man quickly claimed her lips.

"I understand what you're feeling right now, Erza-chan." Naruto murmured into the kiss and separated before continuing, "Please don't get angry of what happened between Mira-chan and I. You know that I care so much about you and the others. Are you upset that you've been kept waiting for so long? If that is so, please do tell me because I don't want you to keep things like this to yourself."

Erza was moist-eyed as she was listening intently to her loving man speak to her. She quickly embraced the blonde and then leaned into the crook of his neck as she inhaled his scent. This was something she needed time to explain, which the man knew full well so he didn't want to interrupt.

Pulling away, the redhead looked on with a soft smile. "I do feel left out because I am the only one that has not got a chance to be with you, Naruto-kun. However, I realize something because Mira-chan had a look which I had when I conveyed what happened to me at the Tower of Heaven. I don't know why that was and I am not going to pry until she tells me herself. I know you care about us so much, Naruto-kun and always treat us equally but I want to be with you because _I love you_. More than anything." She explained in a gentle tone as small tears escaped her eyes because she had finally made her confession.

Naruto smiled gently in return and kissed his woman again. "It's exactly what you are thinking because something did happen. However, it will be explained by Mira-chan herself because I truly feel that she will do so today. After all, she's your sister-figure and she trusts all of you with the knowledge of what happened yesterday. Keeping you waiting wasn't my intention at all because I love you too, Erza-chan. I just don't want to force these situations because when you told me about your past, I consoled you and saw you shed tears. It's not like I don't want to, but rather I want both of us to be ready." He replied and then took a deep sigh before looking on with a soft expression.

"I know that it isn't the best reason to give, but why should we force something so precious? I truly believe when our moment will come to pass, it will happen naturally and it will be beautiful." The White Dragon Slayer spoke in a kind tone and then pulled on his ears before continuing, "Forgive me, Erza-chan?"

In an instant, the female mage had tears trickling down her cheeks upon hearing the blonde speak but giggled angelically upon the sight of him pulling his ears in an adorable manner. Her heart raced to unchartered territories as she heard him stating that he _loved her_ because it was something she always wanted to hear from her loving man. Nodding slowly, she quickly clung onto him tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. Meanwhile, Naruto smiled as he deepened the lip lock and began running a few fingers through his woman's hair in a delicate manner.

Erza relaxed comfortably as she did understand her man's point of view on the matter. '_I can't believe I overreacted so much about this. Of course, Naruto-kun loves me has always treated us equally and I don't know why I was so upset before. He's always been so delicate with me and helped me through everything. I just wanted that love, but I truly want for our time to be precious as well._' She thought to herself before humming happily as her back became rubbed slowly.

Sighing in content, the redhead smiled softly before mumbling, "I understand everything completely, Naruto-kun. However, don't keep me waiting too long."

Upon hearing this, Naruto smirked in return and nodded. "Ara, Erza-chan getting a little excited?" He questioned in amusement before leaning in and making out with her again.

Erza blushed beet red from the question but nodded regardless. "Yes…" She answered cutely as she squirmed slightly.

Hugging the young woman close, Naruto smiled softly. "Then don't worry. I won't keep you waiting too long, I promise." He finished before kissing the top of her head.

After they enjoyed their time together, the two of them walked back inside the compound. Erza was smiling radiantly as she stepped in, which everyone took notice of and smiled in return. Her sister-figures sighed in relief at the sight of her now, while Leah was simply a cheery skipper because her red haired mother wasn't sad anymore.

Into the warm atmosphere, the door bell rung, to which Naruto walked over to the entrance of the compound and opened the door. A smile etched way to his features at the sight of the newcomer, who was his grandfather-figure Makarov.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." The Master of Fairy Tail said kindly as he looked up at the blonde ninja, who continued smiling as he gave a warm response.

Naruto looked at the old man before replying, "Good morning, ji-ji. What brings you here today?"

Sighing at the question, Makarov shook his head. "The council have summoned the both of us, Naruto-kun and they said it was an emergency meeting. I suggest we leave soon." He explained in a serious tone before looking at the compound walls.

Nodding in return, the White Dragon Slayer smiled. "I expected they'd call us sooner or later as it has been a while since they have done so. Let's leave now and then we'll take care of anything else there at the meeting. Please come inside so that you can meet everyone before we take off." He spoke out calmly as he turned towards the direction of the dining area.

Makarov chuckled at those words as he gave a nod, to which the duo made their way towards the dining room, where everyone was situated in at the moment. Just as soon as they walked inside, Leah saw the old man and her facial expressions remained as cheery as possible.

"Yay, hii-ojiichan!" Leah chirped cheerfully as she skipped towards her great grandfather-figure with a bright smile on her face.

The Master laughed warmly at the child. "Why hello there, Leah-chan!" He exclaimed in a happy tone and turned towards the female mages before continuing, "Good morning to all of you."

Smiling at the elder mage, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer nodded with a warm response and then sat back down on their seats. Naruto served breakfast for Makarov, who thanked the blonde wholeheartedly for the kind gesture. With that, they all interacted for a while and enjoyed talking to one another.

"So the council wants to see the both of you?" Haku asked her handsome man, who nodded as he held his daughter in his arms.

Naruto's girls were wondering what reason the council called upon their man, but realized that it must be for something important and simply didn't pry on the matter. Of course, they knew that the blonde didn't know of the reason as of yet either or he would have stated such in their talks.

With that, Naruto looked down at the little pride and joy in his arms. "Leah-chan, I'm going to be going out with ji-ji so I'll see you some time later. Enjoy yourself until then!" He said warmly and smiled as his daughter began nodding into his chest.

Separating slowly, the White Dragon Slayer kissed the top of Leah's head and then pecked each of his ladies on the lips before walking towards Makarov. Waving at the occupants in the dining area, he left towards the main lobby of the compound and stood there as he realized something. He had a Hiraishin seal placed on the building of the council in both Era Town and the Fiore Branch. Nodding to himself, Naruto smiled as he grabbed Makarov and disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(Fiore's Branch of the Magic Council)

* * *

In a flash of white, the Fairy Tail duo appeared outside the area of the council building. They looked around their surroundings and nodded before walking into the entrance, so they could get this meeting over with. Stepping into the confines of the structure, the two mages made their way towards the council chambers, where they were to have the meeting. Into their short walk to their destination, they noticed several guards in the vicinity, which showed that the council had stepped up their level of security as the blonde had wanted.

A moment later, Makarov opened the door and then stepped inside the meeting room with his subordinate. Meanwhile, the council members were currently chatting amongst themselves as they waited for their guests to arrive. Just as soon as they heard the entrance to the chambers opening, the group immediately turned towards the sound and straightened themselves upon observing the newcomers.

"Ah, welcome Makarov-dono and Naruto-dono. We're glad you made it." Crawford said as he got up from his seat before bowing to the two mages.

With that, the duo bowed in return while Naruto smirked inwardly as he laid eyes on a trembling Belno, who was looking at him fearfully. Nodding, the White Dragon Slayer sat down in his seat beside the Master of Fairy Tail and they began waiting patiently for the meeting to commence.

Crawford took a deep sigh as he eyed his guests. "I am sure the both of you have seen our improvement in security. We haven't been hiring any new members to our council because we have selected a rather high standard for them." He stated in a professional manner and smiled as his fellow council members nodded before continuing, "A group decision was made and it was decided that no one will use Thought Projections during our meetings. We will not make the same mistakes again and hopefully, our standards for the council will bring tranquility to Earthland."

Listening intently to the chairman, the Master of Fairy Tail and his subordinate were smiling throughout as they liked what they were hearing. Of course they had seen the increased security measures in the building, which was something that they appreciated now.

Makarov nodded at the information before saying, "I am happy with these changes. It surely makes us look better as mages to know that the council has been becoming more of a useful purpose."

Yajima smiled at his old friend and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Makarov-san. I was truly looking forward to someday having a polite conversation here at the council meetings. Now that we have ridden ourselves of those traitors, we can finally move on to bringing our reputation high again." He explained warmly before leaning back in his seat with his smile intact.

Meanwhile, Crawford looked at his fellow council members and nodded. His facial expressions turned slightly fearful as he laid eyes on the White Dragon Slayer, which was the same reaction everyone else had. The man in question was looking on with his eyes narrowed at the sudden change of mood, wondering what was going on in the heads of these people.

"Ah, Naruto-dono. It's because of another reason that we have called for you today." The chairman said nervously as he looked intently at the blonde shinobi.

Naruto kept his eyes narrowed at the man. "Yes, what is it?" He questioned in a serious tone as his expressions never wavered.

Crawford gulped as he pulled on his collar slightly. "It was decided by the council as a unit a while back, that you would become a Wizard Saint." He said slowly and then took a deep sigh before continuing, "We heard that you have defeated Gildarts Clive in battle and took on the title The Ace of Fairy Tail a short while back. It's highly recommended you take on the title of Wizard Saint now because it's going to raise your reputation as a mage in Earthland."

With that, the blonde ninja sighed. '_He's not really saying anything wrong here. I guess it should be time to take on that title. With this, I shall have the title of The White Flash, The Ace and Wizard Saint. Therefore, it doesn't seem like anything bad for me to accept_.' He thought to himself before humming slightly as he leaned back in his seat.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting patiently for the young man to think over this decision. Of course Makarov was squirming in his seat because he wanted for his subordinate to take on the position as it would raise the rank for Fairy Tail that much more.

Naruto nodded finally as he looked at the council members intently. "I have decided that I will take on the title for Wizard Saint. However, if I see any of you trying to hold me down just because of handing me this position, I will not be merciful." He stated emotionlessly and rose from his seat while his eye contact never moved a millimeter out of place.

Nodding quickly, the audience sweated as they rose from their seats as well. With that, Crawford recomposed himself as he pulled out a drawer and then browsed through the contents. Taking out a form and filling it out, the chairman grabbed a medallion and held it tightly. He moved out of his space and walked towards the White Dragon Slayer before respectfully handing him the item.

"I hereby entitle you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as a Wizard Saint. Congratulations." Crawford stated in a professional tone and then looked at the mage intently.

The blonde shinobi smiled as he took the medallion and placed it on his coat. "Thank you, I'll take the position to the best of my abilities." He said as he shook the man's hand and then looked over at the other council members before concluding, "Now I think we'll take our leave. Good day."

With that, Naruto walked away with a widely grinning Makarov by his side, while the council members sighed in relief as they leaned back in their seats. Outside the council chambers, the Master of Fairy Tail cried tears of joy at the sight of his Guild getting so strong now, to which the young man chuckled at the actions of his leader.

* * *

(Back at the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

* * *

"I'm going upstairs to get my fox toy!" Leah chirped as she skipped towards the stairway, while her mothers watched on with a smile on their face.

With that, Mirajane took a deep sigh before clearing her throat before saying, "I suppose all of you want to know what transpired yesterday."

Nodding quickly, her sister-figures sat down in the lounge area as they looked at her intently. Of course they wanted to know because they were rather concerned at the expression the silver haired mage had the day before.

Mirajane sighed once more as she looked at the ground. "It's during the time when my siblings and I were going to join Fairy Tail. This all started when I was 13 years old..." She said softly before relaying everything that the others needed to know.

A shocked expression was shared between the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer as they kept listening on with wide-eyes. Anger rose from deep within, knowing that Mirajane was treated so horribly in the past and still turned out to be so cheery and carefree in life. They were upset that they didn't hear about this before, but they really couldn't question the young woman about this.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Mira-chan. None of us knew or we would have talked to you about it, but we are glad you told us now. " Haku said softly as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort.

Erza frowned deeply at her best friend. "Mira-chan, I don't know why you waited so long to say this, when I even told everyone about the Tower of Heaven. I know you always watch out for all of us and even if you aren't saying it, I realize that you were only waiting for me to get comforted by Naruto-kun back then. You shouldn't keep things like this to yourself. You're a part of the family." She explained in a gentle tone as she also placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Kushina were looking on sadly at their sister-figure because they had no idea she had to face something like this in the past. However, they stayed silent as the silverette began clearing her throat.

Sighing in return, Mirajane leaned back in her seat. "I know I should've told you all, but yes I was waiting for the perfect time to do so." She voiced out as a frown etched way to her beautiful features and tears formed in her eyes before continuing, "I didn't think that I would have to do so in the beginning, or it would take me a while to do so. However, never in my mind did I plan for this sort of thing happening. That man…_ Zamani_ was the one person that caused me emotional trauma. I was_… _almost r-raped by him in the past."

Just as soon as those words rung in their minds, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer seethed in absolute rage at the thought of that evil monster. They quickly understood why their sister had not told them about this earlier and immediately comforted her. They had no idea this was the reason!

"However, Naru-kun killed him yesterday and got me through that horrible past of mine. It wasn't easy to get over that tough experience, but I did and it was one of the best decisions I've made in my life." Mirajane said with a warm look on her face, while the others looked on with a soft smile on their face.

Suddenly, the female mage blushed beet red. "He set me free and we…" She paused as her cheeks were burning upon recalling her precious moment with the one she loves with all her heart.

A mischievous grin formed on the remaining occupants. "Ohhhh Mirrrraaaaa-chaaaaaannn!" They teased in harmony before giggling angelically as they watched on with their grins intact.

Mirajane huffed as she quickly crossed her arms. "Not funny, you guys!" She whined loudly before forming a smile at her amazing sister-figures.

Kushina smiled at the young woman before saying, "I'm so happy for you, dattebane! I realize that you had a terrible history with that town, but you're doing so much better now and all of us are pleased about that. Now, let's head upstairs and see what Leah-chan is doing."

Nodding with everything being said, Mikoto smiled at the female mage. "They're right, Mira-chan. None of us are upset that you didn't tell us about what happened because we understand why you had to keep it a secret. I'm truly glad that you're over that emptiness you felt before." She voiced out with a delicate tone and then leaned back in her seat as her smile never wavered.

With a smile, the silver haired mage sighed in content. '_I'm so happy that I told you all about what happened to me in the past. It was eating me up not relaying this to anyone, but I knew that it would be time to do so later. Thank you all for being so great. You were right Naru-kun, like always. I have so much to look forward to here; with you, our daughter and my sister-figures. Life is perfect_.' She thought to herself as she wiped away her tears as she got up from her seat.

"Thank you all, so much!" Mirajane spoke out with moist eyes, to which the girls simply smiled radiantly at her.

With that, they all nodded before making their way upstairs to check up on their darling little daughter.

* * *

(With Naruto's Shadow Clone)

* * *

It has been quite a long time since the replica of the White Dragon Slayer had been trailing Ultear. Since the clone was created with entirely of bijuu chakra, there were no worries of dispelling or anything of the sort. It would take ages for that to actually happen and it wasn't like there was any battling going on. With the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** in effect, the replica received a lot of valuable information and it would turn to be rather useful for its creator.

This airship that the clone was situated in was for the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild. The leader of this Guild went by the name of Hades, who was considered to be a rather powerful mage in both skill and experience. This Guild's Ace per say was a man who went by the name Bluenote Stinger. What the clone also learned was that Ultear was actually part of a team known as the Seven Kin of Purgatory and they were quite ruthless. The members of this team consisted of: Azuma, Rustyrose, Zancrow, Kain Hikaru, Zoldeo, Capricorn, Meredy and Ultear herself.

The information gathering was rather hectic as everything in the airship was being recorded by the **Video Recording Lacrima** that Naruto had given to the clone. In return, the replica had been hidden so that it wouldn't get caught, which wasn't all that hard to accomplish. No one in the area could sense chakra and therefore, the clone had nothing to worry about in that scene. All the details on the skill set of the mages in this Guild were noted down, due to a training ground in the base of the airship showing the clone everything it needed to know for future reference.

It was almost time for the replica of the blonde shinobi to take off, due to the fact that the airship of Grimoire Heart was going to be landing soon. This information was vital for the creator, so the clone had no reason to delay this any longer. Drastic measures were to be taken in this respect.

"Master Hades, the Oracion Seis are now making their move." Ultear stated as she bowed in front of the shadow figure of her leader.

Hades scratched his chin slightly upon hearing this. "The Oracion Seis? Hmm… interesting. For now we will ignore them and take this opportunity to further our search for the keys of Zeref. I'm sure when they do plan something, the Legal Guilds will do everything in their power to stop them." He explained in a dark tone as his subordinate hesitantly nodded before viciously roaring, "At least you're good for something. Now get out of my sight!"

Ultear seethed with rage at the way she was getting treated by her Master. She nodded before walking away from the scene, wondering when Hades would ever forgive her for failing the plan with Jellal. The female council member was really thinking about what she was doing was right or not.

A few seconds later, a familiar shadowy figure appeared by the side of Hades before saying, "Master, Ultear will not escape now because her usefulness is running out. We will deal with her quickly."

In return, the leader of Grimoire Heart chuckled darkly. "Good, now quickly use your formation and plan a way to take her out. To think the one who considers herself to be a master in manipulation has been manipulated this whole time, _under my orders_." He responded with a sinister tone at the thought of his subordinate's future plans.

The shadowy figure started chuckling darkly as well before explaining, "It's quite an amusing thought process indeed. It was a perfect plan for me to make that girl as my spy to watch over the actions of that wretch. She has been a useful tool. To think Ultear actually thinks so highly of her daughter-figure. It's quite pathetic. Telling Meredy about what _actually_ happened to her dear old hometown and the involvement her precious _mother_ had in it was a good choice of action. That wretch Ultear only has one use left for us before we take care of her once and for all."

Meanwhile, Naruto's clone stood there wide-eyed hidden under the **Transparency Jutsu**. '_This mystery person always appears via Thought Projection and the sound is muffled and distorted so I can't decipher the gender. I'll have to get the necessary information about whoever this is. At least I have placed Hiraishin seals on multiple areas of this airship. I'll hopefully find some information about this person soon. However, for now I have to leave and see what that woman is up to._' He thought to himself before rushing towards the hallways of the airship.

Ultear was currently stomping the floor in rage. "What did I do other than fail getting the **Etherion** launched? I did everything else right!" She growled out before punching the walls of the hallway.

"_You_ did this to me Naruto-kun. Why…why can't I get you out of my head!?" The female dark mage screamed in confusion as tears escaped her before mumbling, "What's wrong with me?"

It wasn't rocket science to know that Hades didn't really trust her like he did back then. However, she didn't know what else to do right now. With that, Ultear walked away as she wiped her tears, which confused her even more because she wasn't used to having such raging emotions in the past.

That was the cue for the replica. '_It's time for me to go now. I've got everything in order to make an escape._' He thought to himself as the airship landed on the ground.

The clone quickly opened up a window and shut it behind him. "Good, there were no alarms in that place. Talk about weak security." He mused before jumping out of the landed airship and then sped his way through towards a nearby forest in the area.

Applying chakra to his feet, the replica of the White Dragon Slayer rushed off and his eyes narrowed at the sight of a small town in the distance. Rushing off at top speed, the arrival didn't take more than a moment and with that, the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** deactivated. Smiling, he took out the Hiraishin kunai that his creator left for him and then applied chakra to it before throwing it to the ground.

* * *

(With Naruto and Makarov)

* * *

In a flash of white, the duo appeared outside of the Guild entrance and smiled at the sight. The blonde was about to say something to the old man, but suddenly felt a chakra pulse and his eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Makarov asked in concern as he eyed his subordinate, who currently had a distant look on his face.

Naruto snapped back to reality and smiled before saying, "Nothing is wrong, ji-ji. I just have something to take care of, which shouldn't take up much of my time. See ya!"

With that, he vanished in a flash while the Master of Fairy Tail smiled as he shook his head before walking into the entrance of the Guild building.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

In a flash of white, the White Dragon Slayer appeared and then began noticing his surroundings. The area he was summoned, was a strange little town, which had little to none greenery other than the forest that was near the outskirts. There was a rocky terrain in the back area as well, which had several presences within, but that was something he didn't care for at the moment.

"Boss, I have information you may find useful!" The clone exclaimed, to which his creator immediately turned towards him.

Naruto held out his hands as his replica tossed him the **Video Recording Lacrima** he gave earlier. With a nod, he quickly placed the lacrima into his pocket and was about to dispel his clone, when he noticed the replica forming a **Rasengan**. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the display and wondered what his clone was up to, as his curiosity had been peaked at the display.

A wide smirk etched way to the clone's features. "See ya boss!" He shouted in amusement before smashing the **Rasengan** to his face, which caused him to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

Chuckling at the antics, the White Dragon Slayer shook his head. "Baka." He mumbled to himself before his body froze suddenly as he was hit by a barrage of memories.

Panting slightly, Naruto went wide-eyed as the memories filled his head and what he had to see wasn't anything to smile about. His expressions hardened as he knew that Ultear was working for a person named Hades who she called Master, and they were on an airship of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild. There was another threat that was working way towards eliminating Ultear and that threat really wasn't something to be left alone.

Then, there was the confusion of the female dark mage Ultear herself. The way she was acting towards him was something the blonde ninja couldn't figure out. Why was she this like this, when the two of them didn't even have a decent conversation? He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw the airship of Grimoire Heart taking off into the sky and his eyes narrowed at the sight.

"I can always take care of those annoyances at any time. However, delivering this information to the others takes priority." Naruto muttered under his breath as he viewed the distant structure before continuing, "_The Oracion Seis_. I will have to ask about this and hand over this device to Jiraiya-sensei since he'll most likely have more knowledge on the matter. Then again, I will have to take care of that woman as well. I'll have to show her the **Video Recording Lacrima** so that she doesn't get killed off, which I have no problems with seeing. However, she might not be the person I see as at the moment, but that'll come later. I need answers and news on who this mystery person is. There is no time to waste."

Nodding to himself, the blonde shinobi looked at his surroundings before vanishing in a flash of white.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan Compound)

* * *

Making his flashy entrance back at his home, Naruto smiled as he heard his girls chatting in the lounge area. He made his way towards the place and his smile deepened at the sight of his women playing with his daughter. Leaning against a pillar which separated the lounge from the dining area, the blonde looked on and sighed in content at his perfect family.

"TOU-CHAN!" Leah exclaimed in the utmost happiness as she saw her father and jumped up before running towards him.

Naruto chuckled as he embraced his daughter, while smiling as his ladies were making their way towards him with a smile on their face. He patted the little brunette on the head before kissing each of his women on the lips with affection. However, he raised an eyebrow as his daughter began patting his chest and pressing on his chest.

Leah fiddled with the medallion on her father's coat before chirping, "Ne tou-chan, this is pretty."

Erza's eyes widened at the sight. "Naru-kun! You became a Wizard Saint!" She shouted in amazement as she placed a hand on the item and smiled brightly at her love.

The other females had a beyond wide grin on their face as they looked on at the display. This new development were making them really happy at the moment because their adoring man had just received such a prestigious honor.

"Yeah, I got the title from the council and it's a great addition." Naruto said in amusement before chuckling at his daughter playing with the medallion.

However, he quickly formulated a shadow clone and tossed the creation the **Video Recording Lacrima**. The replica immediately understood what to do before rushing out of the compound to meet up with Jiraiya, who would have further thoughts on the information. Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were looking on in confusion, but didn't want to question what was happening as they would hear it sometime or later.

With that, Naruto hummed slightly. '_I hope to get some feedback from Jiraiya-sensei soon_.' He thought to himself before turning over to his confused girls.

"Let's work on dinner. I'm starving!" The blonde shinobi exclaimed, to which his women giggled before nodding in agreement while looking at their man.

The family of 7 had a smile on their face as they made their way towards the dining area to eat dinner.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that makes way for a wonderful chapter indeed! **

**Mira-chan? -:- **_**Ummm Magic: You're Awesome!**_** -:- You are perfectly awesome, all right. _Review! Review! Review!_  
**

**Naruto had his precious moment with Mirajane, his daughter began referring to his ladies as her mothers, he became a Wizard Saint, killed the fiend that emotionally hurt Mirajane and learned about what was happening on the Airship at long last? Yep, sounds good to me! _Review please!_**

**Many people have asked me this in a PM: '**_**When's a threesome/foursome/group lemon scene?**_**'**

**The answer is… **_**NEVER**_**. Here's what I understand when you ask me this. Take Naruto's girls for instance. "Oh, Naruto loves us and we love him so therefore, we should bang each other as well. Doesn't an intimate act with two people + 1 more = yes?"**

_**Eh, no way in hell. Oh and by the way... Einstein, Newton, Pascal and Pythagoras would facepalm at your mathematics right now. -_-**_

**Just because there is a harem in play and the girls love Naruto, I should magically warp their sexual preferences and induce yuri elements into my story? **_**That makes absolutely **__**no sense at all**_**. I don't really understand that logic, nor am I willing to go into understanding why and how that is even remotely justifiable. To each their own. However, I'm **_**never**_** going to have those scenarios in my story. Not only do I find writing those scenes as something far away from **_**intimate**_** at possible, I'm not comfortable even looking at it in any sort of seriousness. It just becomes smut for me, which I don't particularly enjoy writing or even reading for that matter. That's not my scene.**

**Every one of my lemon scenes ranges from 4,500 - 5,300 words (Haku: 4,520 words, Mikoto: 4,917 words, Kushina: 5,293 words and Mirajane: 4,882 words), which are eons more detailed than what a vast majority of the authors on here attempt and I know that for a fact. Hell, I've read **_**chapters**_** on stories which are shorter in length than my lemon scenes are. **

**The reason why I give you all such lengthy scenes to read in the first place is because I like to be detailed in these precious moments. I also truly like writing out the buildup to the intimacy, which quite frankly, only a rare few on this website even bothers with doing nowadays. **_**It's quite sad really.**_

**Ranting aside, I'm going to go into some more ranting. -:- **_**Listen Up Style: Ranting Jutsu!**_** -:-**

'_**MIRAJANE DIDN'T GET TREATED LIKE THAT IN THE PAST!?**_**' -:- **_**Are You Serious Magic: Deep Sigh!**_** -:- Of course she did, you ningens. Just read one of the recent manga (Issue #381) and stuff to realize that I am not fabricating idiocies around here and I wouldn't care if I did either. **

**I don't follow canon like all of you know, but that past of Mirajane's was something that I felt I could use in the story and whatnot. A majority of the past for Mirajane was followed in the same sequence as in canon, while some a small portion of it was of my own creation entirely. Yes and the OC Zamani was not of canon material because I only follow **_**slight**_** things from the official storyline itself. I'll use other things that I like from canon as well, but don't expect me to be a blind follower of the damn thing. **

**Snake** → **Ram** → **Monkey** → **Boar** → **Horse** → **Tiger -:-** _**Ninja Art: Screw Canon!**_**-:-**

**Well putting my regular hate for canon fanfiction aside, I would like to say that I enjoyed writing out this chapter as I do for all of them. Some information has been given out, while some still remain hidden and they will be released sometime soon.**

**The reason why I didn't have Naruto eliminate the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild in this chapter is because I don't want to end things so quickly. There's no point in doing so. There is also the point that it was Naruto's clone doing the information gathering. What's the point of having the clone spying on the people on that airship, if all I'm going to do is formulate a mass murder? So if anyone of you is wondering about this, remember that there has been Hiraishin seals placed in the airship. There is something else that I want to play out, which I am sure a handful of you might guess correctly in the reviews. Oh, no. I won't be giving you the spoilers, sheesh. -:- _I'm Keeping My Lips Sealed Jutsu!_ -:-**

**Ah, yes, the approaching chapter will be the Oracion Seis, which I already stated will be something different than the canon itself. However, it will hold similarity as well. Eh, you'll see it sooner or later when I release the new chapter. I will be working on it to the best of my ability, but I realize that I have been a little slow on my updates nowadays. It's only because I have to spend time with my family and an incoming job that I might get selected for. However, I am never going to let any of that get in the way of my story. I care too much about you guys to ever abandon something that I worked so damn hard on, which you all enjoy reading. That's simply a plus for me because everyone has been so amazing so far. Oh and I'll be replying to everyone as soon as possible because I didn't get the chance yet, so don't worry if you didn't get a reply from me like you usually do. You guys rock!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	29. The Oracion Seis: Part 1

**I proudly present you all with the 29****th**** chapter of the story. Happy belated 3 month birthday to the story by the way and for the cake, is this very update. Along with that, my little pride and joy has crossed the 400,000 words boundary! Remember that I took one month off writing from the mid-March to mid-April so in actuality; I wrote all of this in 2 months. Not bad, eh? Into the celebrations, I would like to proudly announce that the story is now the 11th MOST REVIEWED STORY for the Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover section! Thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this amazing experience. Oh, and read the Author's Notes, as always. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Morning time at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound was normal, but it wasn't on this particular day as Natsu had been knocking on the door repetitively. Groaning, everyone heard the loud noises and the pink haired mage's shouts for them to wake up, which they unfortunately had to do. It was too early to get up, but they sighed as they had to do so. The racket outside was too much to bare. However, it was planned that Natsu was going to get strangled for ruining a perfectly good sleep.

Opening the door, Mikoto had her **Sharingan** blazing, Haku was holding up her **Senbon Needles**, Kushina was hovering her hair violently, Mirajane was bracing herself to go into her **Take Over**, Erza had her sword out using her **Requip Magic**, Naruto had his eyes glowing blue, while Leah was tightly holding her stuffed fox kit and glaring at the newcomer.

…o_ne Fire Dragon Slayer steak coming right up._

Meanwhile, Natsu saw death in its wake in the form of the seven individuals in front of him. "It's not my fault!" He yelled out in protest in the utmost fear before shakily continuing, "Ji-ji wants to see everyone at the Guild for a meeting. He called me to gather you all so don't blame me!"

With that, the occupants of the compound groaned before nodding, while the pink haired mage sighed in absolute relief and ran back towards Fairy Tail. The occupants of the household quickly ran upstairs and got ready, so that they could head off to see what the fuss was about. Exiting their home, the group rushed towards the Guild and then looked on as there was a huge gathered crowd. There were a lot of people there, but one of them was always going to remain absent from now on. _It was Loke._

In the recent events, Naruto and the others found out from Lucy, who explained to them that Loke was actually a Celestial Spirit. This explanation relayed to them that Loke was in the human realm for a span of 3 years because of a punishment, which was held for him by the Celestial Spirit King. However, there was some good news because when Lucy stood up for Loke, the leader of the spirits actually became surprised and removed the ban, thus allowing him to return to his real world. His name was actually Leo, and in these events, Lucy was given his key to summon him at her leisure. The group were surprised upon hearing everything from the **Celestial** mage, but had to smile because they knew that their former Guild mate Loke was doing fine now.

Just as soon as Naruto and his companions approached their fellow mages, they turned towards the leader of Fairy Tail, who was currently clearing his throat.

Makarov looked at his subordinates with a serious expression before saying, "I'm glad to see everyone here. Please sit down because this is something really important that all of you must understand."

A second was what it took for the Guild mates to do as they were told. However, they were rather curious as to know what was going on and simply waited patiently waited for the old man to continue with what he wanted to say.

Seeing this, the Master nodded in content. "With the help of the spy network, Jiraiya-san has told me something really important. During one of his spy network missions with Gildarts-san, some information about the Dark Guilds has come up." He explained in a grim tone and then took a deep sigh before continuing, "There's a Balam Alliance, which comprises of three of the top Dark Guilds of Earthland. They are Tartarus, Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart. It wasn't active as much in the past, but it seems that they are finally moving out of the shadows at long last."

Upon hearing this new piece of information, a majority of the mages went wide-eyed as they couldn't believe it. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking on with a hardened expression because his clone had recently been on the Grimoire Heart airship.

Instantly, the White Dragon Slayer turned towards Makarov. "When are we going to do something about this threat? It's not like we can allow this alliance to continue operating in Earthland." He replied seriously, while pondering on what information his sensei had got from his device.

Seeing as Naruto had gathered a lot of information about the Grimoire Heart, he knew that Jiraiya would be uncovering information right now, wherever he was. Then there was this alliance problem, which quite frankly was annoying him to no ends because he hadn't received such information about this. Meanwhile, many murmurs were heard in the Guild Hall as the members were chatting away in agreement, knowing that those Dark Guilds should be stopped at all costs.

"There has already been a thought out plan ready for us to deploy with the help of the council. As such, I have selected two teams to deal with this imposing threat. **Team A **will consist of: _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Haku Momochi, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss_." The leader of Fairy Tail stated and then smirked as the Guild members went wide-eyed at the formation before concluding, "**Team B** will be: _Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia_."

Turning towards Naruto and his ladies, the Guild mates shivered as they knew just how powerful the White Dragon Slayer truly was. It was a powerhouse team if there ever was one. Each of the girls with the exception of Haku, were S-class mages as well, showing just how much of a strong team they truly were. It was the ultimate teaming and they had no words to say in return at the moment.

On the other hand, Natsu's group was strong in their own right but they couldn't hope to compare with the one that had Naruto in it.

"You became a Wizard Saint!?" Lucy shouted in shock as her eyes met the medallion that was on the shinobi's coat.

Smirking, Naruto nodded at the blonde girl before turning towards his ladies, all of whom had a wide grin on their face. Leah was cheery at the mention of that medallion because she had a lot of fun playing with the item. It was shiny and pretty!

However, the entire Guild went into loud chatter at the sight and were more fearful of the man's strength than ever. Another Wizard Saint was formulated by the council and it was their very own Guild mate. They were proud but at the same time, knew better than to tick him off now.

Leah looked up at her father with a soft expression. "You're going too, tou-chan?" She asked in a low voice, which simply melted the hearts of every female present in the room.

Naruto smiled as he quickly held the girl in his arms. "Yeah sweetie, but you'll have ji-ji here to help keep you company so there wouldn't be any problems for you." He said warmly and kissed Leah's forehead before gently continuing, "You have to be strong for your tou-chan and your kaa-chans, can you do that Leah-chan?"

Nodding slowly with small tears, Leah smiled softly at her father before gradually turning towards her mothers, all of whom were nodding happily. With that, the child quickly became determined because she would be strong for her parents. She's a big girl! Meanwhile, the Guild mates that didn't know about the family situation at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound immediately went wide-eyed.

"Kaa-chans!?" Lisanna and Elfman yelled out in an unbelieving tone, while the others with them could do nothing but nod dumbly.

At the reaction, Mirajane smirked at her siblings. "Yes, kaa-chans. Leah-chan is _our_ musume." She said proudly as she grabbed her daughter for a hug before kissing her forehead.

Seeing everyone's jaws dropping at the revelation, Leah giggled cutely in her mother's arms and continued looking at the confused people. She didn't know why those nice mages were so shocked, but shrugged her shoulders as she enjoyed being coddled. Her attention turned to her remaining mothers, who were smirking at the interaction which caused her to cutely scrunch up her face in confusion again.

Elfman regained his composure and puffed out his chest before asking, "So when's the manly wedding?"

Squeaking suddenly, Mirajane blushed furiously at the question and looked away. Just as soon as her eyes met her lover's, the blush grew to the point where she had to bury her face in the embrace she was giving her daughter. Her sister-figures also had a raging pink hue to their cheeks, while fidgeting nervously as they looked at the ground. Meanwhile, several women in the hall were growling viciously at the remark tossed around by the male Strauss sibling.

Naruto smirked at the question and hugged Mirajane from behind. "Oh you never know, Elfman-_nii_. It may be sooner than you think. Better shop for the outfit you want to wear on the wedding." He said slyly before chuckling at the state of his girls upon hearing this.

'_Oh Kami-sama!_' The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer shouted in their minds, while being sent on the verge of fainting from listening to their man speak.

Leah gasped slightly as she was tightly squeezed in the hug her silverette mother was giving her, while looking on at the shocked group of people in the Guild Hall. The little brunette's eyes went wide when she heard the word _wedding_ and simply became overjoyed in her embrace, because she knew that her tou-chan loved all of her kaa-chans so very much. She was so happy with her family and they all loved her, which was exactly the same emotion she felt for them. They did everything for her and treated her like a beautiful princess, like the ones she had read to her from so many stories from her loving tou-chan and kaa-chans every single night. She loved her story time! However, the child was highly confused at several other females in the vicinity, all of whom were gritting their teeth in rage at the conversation.

"My future brother-in-law is a real man! Such manly words!" Elfman boasted proudly as he punched his chest, while having a megawatt smile on his face.

Mirajane squeaked once more at those words and then her adoring man kissed the top of her head while smiling fondly at her, causing her to look softly at him in return. She turned towards her sister-figures, who had the same reaction as her when the blonde shinobi gently kissed them. With that, she was a sputtering and blushing mess, knowing that there was talk about marriage so suddenly.

Chuckling in amusement, Naruto looked at his girls and then turned towards Elfman before saying, "It's not going to happen now, that's for sure. However, I'm really glad that you are approving of the relationship."

Grinning widely at those words, Elfman nodded in content before fist bumping his fellow mage. Turning towards his little sister Lisanna, he saw her looking on with a teary smile on her face. The youngest Strauss sibling hugged her older sister and smiled at the interaction.

Meanwhile, Makarov cleared his throat with a soft smile. "It's truly great to see everyone like this, but we have pressing matters at hand to deal with. We should finish up with this Oracion Seis problem first, so I'd like the alliance teams to head on out." He spoke out in a serious tone before gesturing for his great-granddaughter to come towards him.

"Story time, hii-ojiichan!" Leah chirped cheerfully as she quickly hopped off her mother's arms before skipping towards the leader of Fairy Tail.

A warm smile etched way to Makarov's features upon seeing the smiling brunette heading towards him. He looked on with his smile intact as he observed Leah's parents looking at their child with a peaceful expression. Turning towards his subordinates, he saw them looking on in confusion and he immediately knew what they were currently thinking about.

Elfman turned towards the old man with a frown. "It's not manly to not send the man, man! This has become an unmanly cycle because of the approaching bicycle!" He explained his concerns, to which everyone groaned.

'_What the hell does that even mean!?_' The mages simultaneously screamed in their minds, while Leah scrunched her face in the utmost confusion.

It was then, Naruto's eyes went wide. '_He's going to be my future brother-in-law, which means I'll have to deal with this on a regular basis. Arrgh_.' He thought to himself in depression before turning towards his ladies, all of whom sobbed internally as they realized what he was thinking about.

Meanwhile, Natsu stomped his feet. "LET'S GO ALREADY! I'M ALL REVVED UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as fire ignited in his eyes to show his determination.

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts and groaned once more. If it wasn't Elfman's ranting giving them trouble, it was the Fire Dragon Slayer doing so. No one catches a break at Fairy Tail as it is rather impossible for anyone to escape its regular chaos.

"Elfman, I cannot afford to send off every mage I have off on this mission." Makarov stated in a stern tone as he looked at his subordinate intently before continuing, "We need mages to back up the strong hold of Fairy Tail. If there is another attempt for an attack, we can fend them off right there and then. This is the reason why I'm not coming along, even when I would want nothing more than to do so. I'm leaving the leadership in Naruto-kun's hands."

Listening very carefully to his leader's every word; the male Strauss sibling began nodding hesitantly. Punching his chest slightly, the mage showed Makarov that he understood everything completely, which made the old man smile in return.

With that, Natsu nodded in excitement. "LET'S GO!" He yelled out as he took off in top speed with him blazing through the carpeted floor, while everyone at the Guild sweatdropped and shook their heads.

Sighing, Gray looked at the retreating figure. "That baka doesn't even know where we're supposed to go yet. That and the fact that he spaced out when Master informed us about Naruto-san having leadership here." He muttered to himself before walking out of the Guild as well, to catch up with his hot headed team mate.

Naruto chuckled at the scene and shook in head in amusement, which his girls followed suit. With that, they turned towards Makarov so that they could understand everything that they needed to know.

In turn, the Master looked at them intently before explaining, "This is very important so listen carefully. The Fairy Tail Guild in the act of gathering up against Oracion Seis, have formulated an alliance with the help of the council. This alliance will be known as the Allied Forces and it'll be shared between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter and Lamia Scale. We have an Alliance set up with these three particular guilds. The designated location to where you need to go is on the paper I hold in my hand and I urge you all to hurry up and meet the others as soon as possible. Good luck."

Hearing this, the mages went wide-eyed. They knew that they would be dealing with the Oracion Seis, but they had no clue that the Legal Guilds were forming an alliance of their own. However, they turned towards the teams that were leaving for the mission and mentally wished them the best. Meanwhile, Naruto took the paper from the old man and smiled as he gave him a nod.

"Kaa-chans, tou-chan!" Leah exclaimed as she jumped cheerily from her position beside Makarov before shouting, "Come back soon okay!?"

Smiling at their daughter, the White Dragon Slayer and his ladies approached the child before taking turns kissing her on the forehead. Naruto grinned as he tickled Leah's sides and then smirking as he heard her giggling melodically in return.

With that, the teams began walking out the door. "We'll be back before you know it, Leah-chan!" Naruto and his girls shouted in unison before rushing out of the confines of the structure, with Happy, Lisanna and Lucy were right behind them.

Meanwhile, Leah smiled fondly at her father and mothers' retreating figures and knew that they would come back safely. She tapped the shoulder of her great-grandfather figure, who chuckled as he understood what the little girl wanted and pulled a book out.

Jumping up and down in excitement, the daughter of the blonde shinobi grinned as she sat down before waiting patiently for the old man to begin his amazing story telling.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

"We'll be catching up with Gray and Natsu!" Lisanna announced as she rushed forward, to which her team members followed suit.

Naruto kept up at their normal pace and turned towards his ladies before saying, "In the meanwhile, we'll begin strategizing on how to deal with the imposing problem. However, there is something that I need to take care of first. I had a lot of information on the **Video Recording Lacrima** I received from my clone and I need to call Jiraiya-sensei to get his input on the matter."

Nodding quickly at the course of action, the women of the blonde shinobi smiled as they understood everything completely. Meanwhile, their man smiled in return as he pulled out the **Communications Lacrima** from his pocket and began utilizing it. A moment later, a holographic screen hovered midair.

"_Oye, Naruto-kun!_" Jiraiya exclaimed as he looked at his former apprentice from the screen before continuing, "_This information is maddening! Where in the hell did you find all of this!?_"

Naruto chuckled at the man. "It started from the moment we were dealing with those dark mages with nii-san a while back. My clone was the one that did the information gathering. Now, what can you tell me about the Oracion Seis?" He asked in an inquisitive tone, while his angels nodded their heads in agreement.

Jiraiya took a deep sigh and nodded before explaining, "_The information you gave me will take me a lot of time to decipher because there is so much to pry through. I'll contact you sometime soon once I'm finished with it. Also, I didn't get around to the Oracion Seis part because I don't know more than what Master Makarov has told you already. I know that he has deployed your team because we had decided on that earlier this morning. I have Laxus and his team heading towards the clients to find out more about that Dark Guild. You'll hear from them if something comes up._"

With that, the White Dragon Slayer and his ladies let this information sink in. After understanding everything completely, they nodded their heads in understanding.

"_There is another thing you must know._" The toad sage spoke in a serious tone as he eyed his former student before concluding, "_This is something which took up most of our time. For some reason, several Dark Guilds have placed a rather high valued bounty on your head. This mission will deal with the Oracion Seis, which is a Dark Guild and as you know it is one of the three members of the Balam Alliance. Keep your guard up because this could become serious. In the meantime, I'll get to the bottom of this matter with Gildarts-san. Good luck._"

Narrowing his eyes at the information just revealed to him, Naruto went into deep thought before nodding his head in appreciation.

_'So those fools placed a bounty on my head, huh? Well I will make sure they'll have a field day from my continuous arrivals at their bases. They will not prevail in anything._' The White Dragon Slayer thought to himself as he waved at his former sensei before turning off the device.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the Wizard Saint were gritting their teeth. To hear their man having a bounty set by the Dark Guilds made them enraged as they wanted to deal with them as soon as possible. Expressions hardening, the girls snarled at the thought. However, upon observing Naruto's calm state, they didn't have much to say.

"Do not worry yourself over this, ladies. This doesn't change anything. Now, let's be off." Naruto stated seriously, to which his girls relaxed themselves at those words and then nodded before rushing off into the distance.

Seeing as they were taking off rather quickly, it didn't take them long to approach the meeting place. The designated meeting location was a white mansion type of a structure, which had several elegant designs on the outside. Stepping up the porch and towards the entrance of the building, the mages observed a red carpet, which led way towards the designed location. There was a large chandelier at the center of the place and a large staircase which went upstairs.

Mirajane frowned as she noticed her surroundings. "It seems that Lisanna-chan isn't here at the moment, which means that she is still looking for Natsu and Gray. Hopefully they arrive soon." She mumbled before sighing, while her sister-figures chuckled as they agreed with her.

"Fairy Folks, sorry to keep you all waiting."

Quickly turning towards the source of the sound, the Fairy Tail group grew confused as a rather bright spotlight emerged at the center of the room. It was just then as the spotlight dimmed, showing that it was three newcomers that appeared in the vicinity.

"I'm Hibiki Lates, of the Hundred Nights." The first person said as he made his presence known. He was wearing a dark blue colored suit with light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg. He had on a pinstriped blue shirt which was closed around the neck by a darker tie, and also wore dark dress shoes.

"My name is Eve Tearm, of the Holy Nights." The second person exclaimed happily. He was wearing a black suit which had its sleeves and lower legs outlined by a light color. He wore a lilac shirt with a dark purple colored tie around his neck, underneath the suit and wore brown shoes.

"I'm Ren Akatsuki, of the Silent Nights." The third newcomer voiced out in a neutral tone. He was wearing a black suit with the jacket left open, and a leopard patterned shirt underneath. He also had a small metal necklace circling his neck and had on dark dress shoes.

The trio twirled slightly before shouting, "…we're the Trimens from the Blue Pegasus Guild"

Chirping noises formulated as Naruto and his ladies painfully endured that _dreadful_ introduction. The Fairy Tail mages began thinking that maybe the Oracion Seis weren't all that much of an inconvenience, if the three mages in front of them were an example. It was then; the Trimens group approached his girls, while the heir of the White Dragons simply raised an eyebrow at the action.

Eve kneeled down in front of Erza and smiled. "Why hello, Titania." He said in a deliberately charming tone while holding up a flower in his right hand.

Growling inwardly at the display, the red haired female mage in question looked on with an impassive face. She turned around to see her love, who was currently giving the Trimens member a cold, emotionless stare. However, her blood boiled at the sight of the remaining two members of the man's group _trying_ to drag Mikoto and Kushina to a couch… which somehow appeared out of nowhere.

Just then, Ren looked at the blonde shinobi before casually saying, "The man should leave this place."

_Oh, you poor souls._

Not a word escaped Naruto's lips as he began slowly making his way towards the trio. Killing intent flared as everyone in the room tensed, especially the Trimens, all of whom began gasping for breath. The White Dragon Slayer approached Eve and grabbed him by the collar before tossing him towards the remaining Trimens. With that, he approached the trio and crashed each one of them on the stomach, causing them to cough loudly before slamming them against the back wall.

Looking over at the couch, the blonde ninja snarled as he walked towards it and obliterated it with a chakra infused punch, sending its debris shooting at the Trimens. With that, he began making his way towards the trembling Blue Pegasus mages once more.

"You dare try to speak of such garbage with me present?" Naruto asked coldly as he gripped Ren by the hair harshly before continuing, "That too… with _my_ girls?"

Whimpers escaped Ren upon hearing the tone of the Fairy Tail mage in front of him before going wide-eyed as his stomach got impaled with another punch. Eve and Hibiki were scared stiff to make a move and then cried out in pain as they were smashed across the face, to which they were sent crashing against the wall once more.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smirked at the interaction as they watched their loving man defending their honor. Giggles escaped them at the sight of the mages, who were so adamant on flirting with them, now getting put down like peasants. Now those three would learn of the consequence of trying such nonsense with them.

Before anything else could happen, a newcomer appeared in the vicinity. "OHO MEN!" He shouted as he approached the scene.

This newcomer was a man, who donned a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems. Underneath the suit, he had on an orange shirt which was closed around the neck by a red bow tie. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attacked to it. He also was wearing light purple colored shoes paired with white socks.

Eve winced in pain and then turned towards the newcomer. "Master Ichiya!" He exclaimed loudly and then grunted as he got up before rushing towards the man.

Following suit, Ren and Hibiki formulated a smile as they got up from their position before quickly approaching the newcomer as well. Meanwhile, Naruto rubbed his temples and began tapping his foot expectantly at his new annoyance.

Puffing out some perfume from a flask, Ichiya approached Erza before smoothly saying, "It's been a while, my honey."

Paling slightly, the redhead looked at the man. '_Why is he here of all places!?_' She thought to herself before glaring at Ichiya for his arrival here.

However, a wide smirk etched way to Erza's features as she observed Naruto's eyes twitching dangerously. Something rather interesting was going to happen and she could sense it, which was the same thought process of her sister-figures as well. Meanwhile, the blonde ninja stared impassively at the gall of this disgusting nothing for sputtering such nonsense to one of _his_ girls.

"Do you wish to repeat those words?" Naruto asked coldly while leaking massive killing intent towards Ichiya, causing the man to collapse to his knees before gasping for breath.

It wasn't as if the Trimens were faring any better as they had a hard time coping with the power release emitting from the Fairy Tail mage. It didn't take one of the group members long as he began putting the pieces of the puzzle together to understand everything. He paled in fear upon the realization.

Eve shakily got up as his eyes widened. "Y-you're **The White Flash**…" He breathed out heavily, which caused his fellow team mates to look on with wide-eyes of their own.

Ignoring the Trimens member, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ichiya. "I don't care if you are a member of the Allied Forces. I don't care if you are a known reputability here in Earthland and I definitely don't have any patience for your idiocy. Listen to my words very carefully, you _overgrown testicle_." He said coldly as his eye contact remained and leaked killing intent before emotionlessly continuing, "This will be _real_ simple. If you sputter such nonsense like that again about my women, I will show you no mercy."

Wheezing for breath at the feeling of the deadly aura once more, the Blue Pegasus Guild mages were on the floor. It was nothing like they had ever seen before! Ichiya was staring down at his hands, which were trembling at the feel and could only sweat at how childish he seemed against Naruto. He turned towards the Trimens and saw them on the verge of fainting from the killing intent. He couldn't blame them one bit for that reaction either. It was brutal.

Meanwhile, the Wizard Saint's ladies smirked at the interaction. They didn't want to interrupt their man dealing with these perverts because they had no reason to do so. Jiraiya never showed his perverted ways towards them because they were his former apprentice's girls after all. The toad sage's antics dropped considerably after Leah came into the picture because the child had been the reason for him not peeping in bathhouses any more, much to the relief of the women in Magnolia Town.

Ichiya slowly began regaining his composure before nodding hesitantly. "I-I understand." He replied fearfully, not wanting to face Naruto's wrath again.

Of course the Blue Pegasus mage had heard all about the blonde and there was no way he was going to fight him here, or anywhere else for that matter. He sighed sadly as he couldn't be his normal self around the blonde's women because it would be considered suicide attempting to do so. His fellow mages, the Trimens were at a loss for words because they weren't even in the same league as the shinobi as it would be the most one-sided fight if they were stupid enough to engage in one.

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts as the doors of the mansion opened up, to which the second group from Fairy Tail stepped into the structure.

Seeing his fellow Guild mates, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long?" He questioned in a serious tone, while his girls nodded in agreement.

Stiffening, Team B began chuckling nervously before pointing towards Natsu. "The stupid pink baka over here got side-tracked. Sorry about that, we hurried here as soon as we could." Gray answered casually, while the mage in question glared at his teammate for those words.

Sighing sadly at the answer, the White Dragon Slayer and his women nodded before beginning to converse with their fellow Guild mates. Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of Ichiya having a look of determination in his eyes once more.

"More perfume for me!" Ichiya exclaimed in a cheerful tone as he skipped towards Lucy and Lisanna, both of whom paled at the sight.

Naruto looked on with an impassive expression. "Didn't we just go over this?" He growled as he channeled his chakra while his eye contact never moved a millimeter out of place.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Dagger Jutsu.**" The blonde shinobi whispered, to which a beam of lightning shot out of his right index finger in the direction of the Blue Pegasus mage.

_Shocking._

Shrieking loudly, Ichiya's body twitched as he got struck by the technique with his hair becoming _electrified_. Meanwhile, Naruto's girls sighed at the moronic man before turning towards Lucy and Lisanna, who were rubbing their temples in annoyance.

"What a pathetic display. To think that you're the ones we have to get teamed up with. This isn't even worth the time of the Lamia Scale Guild. How utterly disappointing." Came a voice from the entrance of the mansion, to which everyone turned towards the source of the sound.

In an instant, Gray's eyes went wide at the person responsible. "Lyon!" He exclaimed in shock to see his childhood friend again, while the others looked around with surprise as well.

The newcomer known as Lyon went wide-eyed at seeing the black haired mage again as well. Lyon was wearing a white jacket reaching down below his waist distinguished by large dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms. He wore a high-collared tunic underneath the jacket which reached down to his waist. He also wore pants which were seemingly composed up of snakeskin and a pair of dark belts circling his thighs, and had on plain dark shoes.

Naruto simply looked at the newcomer with an impassive expression. "Your arrogance is giving me a head rush. If you didn't want to come here then you should have just said so, rather than boastfully introducing yourself with declarations." He stated coolly as he kept fixed eye contact before proceeding, "This is no place for your idiocy."

Gritting his teeth at those words, Lyon seethed with rage at the blatant disrespect he was currently receiving. Meanwhile, the White Dragon's women were snickering at the outrage which formulated on the Lamia Scale mage's face.

"Don't speak that way about Lyon-sama!" Shrieked a voice from behind the silver haired mage. This newcomer was a long pink haired female, who had on a pink dress with black trimmings. The top of the dress was composed up of black colored diamonds and she also had on pink colored high heels.

Gasping slightly, Lucy looked on with a shocked expression. "Sherry!" She shouted as she finally realized who the newcomer was, while her fellow team was also surprised.

Sherry smirked as she saw the confused state of the blonde haired female mage. With that, she began walking forward to say something in return, before she squeaked and hid behind Lyon upon the sight of Naruto glaring at her for being so _loud_.

"CEASE THIS ATROCIOUS BEHAVIOR!" Came a loud roar, to which the group of people turned to who the voice belonged to.

The newcomer was a tall and massive bald headed man who had a rather heavily muscular figure. He had a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes and seemed to lack eyebrows. He was wearing ancient like clothing as he had on a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes and numerous short yellow strings hanging from it. He had tightly fitted green colored armbands that almost reached up to his shoulders, and also had a fur-lined loincloth which was held up by a belt and was composed of various decorative patterns. The boots he wore also resembled the furry loincloth.

Lisanna stood there shocked. "That's Jura Neekis, one of the ten Wizard Saints!" She exclaimed as she looked over at the man, finally realizing who he was.

Naruto stood there with a smile before saying, "Now _there's_ someone level headed among you Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus mages."

Seeing as the blonde shinobi had also become a Wizard Saint, it was good to see Jura here of all places as the man didn't seem all that arrogant. Meanwhile, his ladies smiled as well, knowing that their man was in the presence of another member of the Wizard Saints.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Naruto-dono." Jura said respectively as he approached the blonde for a handshake before continuing, "I was informed by Master that you had become a member of the Wizard Saints. It's good to have you here."

Those that hadn't realized that there was a Wizard Saint medallion on Naruto's coat simply went wide-eyed with shock. Ichiya and his group paled at the knowledge, knowing now that enraging the White Dragon Slayer would be beyond troublesome.

'_No more perfume for me._' Ichiya cringed in his mind with the utmost depression before lowering his head.

Lyon gulped down the lump in his throat as sweat trickled down his forehead. '_I should really tone it down a little. Not only is that man known as The White Flash, but he's also a Wizard Saint!? Dammit._' He thought to himself before watching on as Naruto and Jura began conversing.

Sherry shivered as she took note of the person she so foolishly raised her voice towards.

After a short while, Jura turned towards the others with a stern expression. "We're still awaiting the arrival of our final member, who belongs to the guild of Cait Shelter." He said calmly with his arms crossed before continuing with his conversation with his fellow Wizard Saint.

Hearing this, the mages in the room were rather surprised. There was only _one_ person that was to arrive from Cait Shelter? It could mean that the mage that was coming would be strong. With that, they began talking to one another as they waited for their last guest to walk in.

Moments later, Naruto returned to his girls and smiled at them before they all started happily chatting with each other. It wasn't until a while into the talks, that everyone turned around as they heard the door opening behind them. Their guest had finally arrived.

In stepped forward a petite girl, who had long dark blue hair that reached down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reached down to her chest and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs, she had wing like attachments.

Narrowing his eyes suddenly, Naruto looked intently at the girl. '_So she's one as well. Timaeus tou-san was right after all when he said I would be able to tell if a mage is a Dragon Slayer or not. Interesting._' He thought to himself before turning his attention towards the partner that stood by the newcomer.

The partner the girl had was a white female Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes. She had two whiskers on each side of her face and wore a pink bow near the end of her tail. The Exceed was wearing a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie, along with a pink skirt.

"A-ano, it's… it's nice to meet you all." The blue haired mage introduced herself nervously while looking down at the ground before continuing, "M-my name is Wendy Marvell."

Huffing, the Exceed glared at her partner. "Quit being so shy, Wendy!" She shouted, to which the blue haired girl kept her eyes fixed on the ground with a nervous smile.

Meanwhile, the others were looking on with a raised eyebrow. '_This is the backup that Cait Shelter sent us? She's just a child! What hopes does she have against a dangerous Dark Guild like the Oracion Seis? What are those people thinking?_' They thought to themselves in anger and confusion.

Naruto simply smiled as he approached the small girl before saying, "Hey, it's nice to meet you Wendy. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

With that, Wendy gasped with wide-eyes at the name, knowing full well who she was in the presence with. She immediately looked down again, to which the blonde ninja chuckled before extending his hand towards her. The blue haired girl smiled softly as she realized this before nodding in return. She shook the man's hand politely and then her smile deepened as the ladies beside him were also extending their hands towards her.

'_It's Erza Scarlet, the Titania and Mirajane Strauss, the Demon of Fairy Tail! Wow this is so overwhelming!_' Wendy thought to herself in amazement before her facial expressions brightened as the group of people in front of her were so kind towards her.

Jura turned towards Ichiya with an analytical expression. "Wendy-san's magical power is different from ours, Ichiya-dono." He stated neutrally before leaning back slightly while pondering on what the blue haired girl was all about.

Nodding in return, Ichiya looked at him seriously. "I know exactly what you're saying, Jura-dono. However, that's not all. It seems Naruto-san has taken a notice to this, which isn't much of a surprise to me. The women of his group have also realized this and that is quite astonishing to witness in such a young group of mages. They are exceptional in their prowess to say the least." He explained and then turned towards the group of people in question in amazement.

Meanwhile, Natsu scratched his head in annoyance. There was something familiar which was felt from Wendy, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Whining loudly in confusion, he tapped his foot before sighing deeply. His fellow team mates looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging their shoulders in defeat. The Fire Dragon Slayer truly was a difficult case.

Happy was simply too awestruck by Carla to notice his surroundings and began floating around like an air balloon with hearts in his eyes, while his fellow Exceed was rolling her eyes in annoyance. Naruto and his ladies noticed this and smirked at the sight as they continued watching the blue colored companion of Natsu trying to catch Carla's attention.

Jura turned towards everyone before saying, "Alright now that the assigned teams have assembled, let's get on with our planning. Ichiya-dono, if you would please do your part in explaining this."

With that, Ichiya nodded as he started walking to the center of the alliance members in a rather weird fashion. Suddenly a mini stage appeared where the man currently stood, while everyone other than his subordinates sweatdropped at the display.

"The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the north. Ancient people sealed an extremely powerful magic spell inside the Woodsea. It goes by the name…" Ichiya stated and then posed for the Guild members in a strange manner before exclaiming, "Nirvana!"

Upon hearing this from the man, several murmurs were heard in the meeting place.

"Nirvana?"

"I've never heard of it."

"This is news to me as well."

However, Naruto and his girls were quiet throughout this. '_Not much detail is known about this magic spell. Let's see what this is all about._' The blonde ninja thought to himself before turning towards Ichiya for an explanation on the matter.

At this, Ren's facial expressions turned serious as he cleared his throat. "Nirvana's destruction magic was said to be so powerful, that it took the ancients to fully seal it. For now, this is all we basically know about Nirvana." He explained in a grim tone before sighing deeply, knowing how grave this rumored weapon would actually be.

Upon hearing this from the Blue Pegasus mage, the occupants of the room were rather surprised. They didn't have much to say about the information because if that magic weapon was that powerful, it must be stopped at all costs.

"The reason that Oracion Seis has gathered in the Woodsea, must be to get their hands on Nirvana. In order for us to stop them…" Ichiya explained and then posed along with his team before they harmonically declared, "we must attack Oracion Seis!"

Groaning, everyone had a sweatdrop building from the antics of those four mages. However, everyone gave a nod of understanding as this was something serious to know. If those dark mages were reaching the Woodsea, it meant that they were searching for the rumored magical weapon. There was no way that they would let that happens.

Meanwhile, Ren took a count of the people in the room. "There are only 6 of them and 17 of us. We have the upper hand in terms of numbers so almost 3 of us can take each member of the Oracion Seis." He stated with a small smile, knowing that there was something going well for them.

Shaking his head slightly, Hibiki looked at everyone. "However, we shouldn't underestimate those 6 in the slightest." He voiced out in a sagely tone before turning towards his left and then snapping his fingers.

With that, magic was drawn from within the Blue Pegasus mage, to which a holographic screen like device hovered in midair. Every gathered mage that weren't familiar with the techniques of the Trimens group instantly raised an eyebrow upon seeing this new turn of events.

Jura looked on with amazement before saying, "**Archive Magic** is rather rare."

The remaining occupants also became intrigued with the capabilities that **Archive Magic** held, but said nothing and stayed silent as they watched on the display. Meanwhile, Hibiki said nothing as he started typing on the keyboard of the holographic device and shortly after, six digital panels hovered midair and displayed themselves to the mages.

"These are video recordings of the members of Oracion Seis that we obtained recently." Hibiki stated as he pointed towards the first panel before continuing, "The first one shows us the wizard that uses poisonous snakes, Cobra."

The panel illustrated the man now known as Cobra. The Dark Guild member had tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He also had some snake like appearance, by the eyes that resembled snakes. In the panel, it showed Cobra wearing an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs. Below it, the man was wearing a dark shirt and he also sported a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs. He also had on simple brown shoes.

Natsu grimaced at the panel. "He looks to be a real bad guy. Just look at his slanted eyes!" He exclaimed sarcastically before getting bonked on the head by an annoyed Lisanna.

Nodding, Hibiki looked on with an impassive expression. "Anyways, the second person of the Oracion Seis is the one that is thought to use **Speed Magic**. His name is Racer." He spoke out in a serious tone as he pointed a finger at the second panel on the holographic device.

The second panel displayed the person now known as Racer to be a rather tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky cut and the black portion being very close-shaven. He was wearing a rather large, reinforced chin guard which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, which extending upwards to his green-tinted sunglasses. In the panel, Racer had on a red and white racing suit which was emblazoned with many writings and logos. His pants were white in color and quite loose, held up by a belt circling Racer's waist. He also wore a pair of white gloves and red fingers, to match his attire and had on a light colored shit under his jacket.

Gray sighed at the holographic imagery. "I guess this is a case of hate at first sight." He said while looking at the panels again, while Lyon chuckled before nodding in agreement.

Clearing his throat, Hibiki's serious expression never wavered. "Moving on, the wizard that can wipe out an entire military unit, but only if he gains profit from it. Hoteye of the Heavenly Eye." He elaborated as he pointed a finger at the third panel on the device.

The third panel showed a really tall and large man, who is now known as Hoteye. He has a rather feminine appearance while his body consists of geometrical forms and sharp angles. The Oracion Seis mage had long wavy and flowing orange hair reaching down to his shoulders, with bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. His outfit consists of a loose black shirt, with light sleeves adorned by a series of dark merged rhombuses, a large white collar closed on the front going down to cover his shoulders. He also had a sash tied around his waist and light colored pants tucked tightly inside his boots. He wore a necklace made up of brown beads which had a pendant hanging from it.

Tapping his feet in annoyance, Jura formed a frown on his face. "For profit? How despicable." He muttered angrily at the sight of the dark mage.

Naruto and the girls frowned deeply as well, understanding what the man was all about. They couldn't wait to take care of those fools now. They were understandably impressed with the knowledge the Trimens had on the Oracion Seis. Naruto was the most impressed as even Jiraiya didn't have this sort of information. Then again, the toad sage didn't really focus on the Oracion Seis as he was searching on a nationwide base list for the Dark Guilds.

Hibiki took a deep sigh as he looked over at the third panel before stating, "Now this is a woman said to peer into your soul. Her name is Angel."

The panel illustrated a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin. She had short silvery hair with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. Around her head, she wore a dark-blue colored ribbon with four bows hanging from it, two on each side which covered her ears. A piece of her hair at the top curled into a halo that rose conspicuously from her head. The woman now known as Angel was shown wearing a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hung from her back. The dress splits just above her navel, revealing much of her cleavage and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Angel also wore long, dark blue gloves and light blue feathered boots.

On instant, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer growled at the image. '_Oh let her try something with our Naru-kun. We're itching for a fight anyways_.' They thought to themselves in unison before narrowing their eyes at the image once more.

Feeling the rise of killing intent, Naruto formed a smirk on his face. He instantly realized what his gorgeous women were thinking of and knew that they would raise all sorts of hell against the female dark mage. Meanwhile, the other occupants of the rooms paled at the feel of killing intent, realizing that the blonde's girls were already enraged with Angel.

Hibiki gulped and slowly pointed towards the fifth panel to change the topic. "We don't really have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight." He spoke out in a confused tone, while his teammates were nodding in annoyance as they couldn't find out more about the dark mage.

The panel displayed a lean young man with short spiky black hair on the top and longer straight white hair on the bottom. He had long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. The dark mage now realized as Midnight wore a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. He also had on a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. He was shown asleep on a floating rug on the panel.

Naruto's eyes twitched at the illustration. "What's the gender on this freak show?" He asked out loud, to which everyone shrugged their shoulders confusingly.

Almost on the verge of throwing up, the ladies of the blonde looked away. "We don't know Naru-kun and it's too horrendous to even think about." Mirajane answered in the utmost irritation before turning towards her man with a sympathetic look, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

Hibiki shivered slightly and slowly regained his composure before stating, "Then, there's the control center for them all. His name is Brain."

The panel showed the leader of the Oracion Seis, who was a rather tall and muscular man. He had neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines. What was more prominent was the weapon he had. The man now known as Brain held a dark wooden staff with a handle-like formation at the back. The staff had bandages wrapped near its top half and the tip of the weapon illustrated a white skull, adorned by an ancient looking headpiece which was composed of a bluish cloth and yellow markings over it. The staff also had feather-like objects hanging down the skull and held a turquoise round stone in its mouth.

"Talk about being a freak show. This guy really takes the cake on that one, dattebane." Kushina mumbled in annoyance, to which her sister-figures giggled in return.

Ren turned towards the group and took a deep sigh before explaining, "Each one of these dark mages holds magical power great enough to destroy an entire Guild. That's why we are going to use our numbers to our advantage."

Nodding in agreement, the mages in the room let the information sink in. They knew that they would have to be careful with what to do and realized that teamwork was going to be truly necessary in this mission. Meanwhile, Ichiya posed in the background, causing everyone to facepalm at the man once more for his infuriating antics.

Wendy and Lucy were sweating, knowing what sort of dangers they will run into but were comforted slightly at the sight of everyone else. They huffed to regain their composure and nodded, realizing that they had to work their hardest to prove to the others that they had what it took as well.

"Don't worry! Our plan doesn't simply involve fighting." Ichiya stated with a pose before continuing, "All we have to do is find their base of operations."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at that. "Their base?" She asked in a confused tone, to which the group of Blue Pegasus nodded quickly.

Ren crossed his arms expectantly. "Ah yes, we haven't really mentioned it yet." He said with a sheepish chuckle, while Hibiki snapped his fingers as a new imagery formulated on the holographic device.

Clearing his throat, Eve pointed a finger at the hovering panel. "We conjecture that the Oracion Seis have a temporary base somewhere in the Woodsea." He spoke out in a serious tone, while his fellow group nodded in agreement.

Ichiya raised two fingers near his head and posed once more before stating, "If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base."

Upon hearing this, the members of the Allied Forces got rather inquisitive as to why such a thing was necessary, so they raised an eyebrow at the man. With that, they gestured to the leader of Trimens to further elaborate his point on the matter.

Smiling widely, Ichiya tapped his feet strangely. "We will use our Guild's pride and joy, Christina, the Pegasus. With this we will be able to wipe the base off the face of the planet!" He exclaimed in a boastful tone before pointing a finger at the ceiling.

In an instant, everyone except Naruto went wide-eyed at what they were hearing. '_Destruction is no problem with my __**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**__ but let's see where this takes us_.' The young Wizard Saint thought to himself before turning his attention towards his fellow peers.

Jura hummed slightly as he crossed his arms. "Considering how powerful those dark mages are, it seems like a good choice." He voiced out calmly, while everyone nodded in agreement because this plan was the best course of action.

Lucy and Wendy were still relatively scared of the thought of what Ichiya had talked about, but they tried their best to keep calm. It was then that the mages were about to walk outside to start off their mission, when Natsu engulfed one of his fists with fire and was about to rush off. Naruto wouldn't have that so he slammed the pink haired mage on the ground, causing him to whimper in pain.

Naruto stared coldly at the mage before emotionlessly saying, "Natsu, I will not tolerate you being so brash on such an important mission. Think before you do things."

Paling in fear, the Fire Dragon Slayer began nodding his head almost robotically. He almost forgot that the blonde ninja was still here and that made him rather nervous. Meanwhile, the other mages smirked as they saw this happen and started their journey outside of the mansion like structure. Stopping suddenly, the heir of the White Dragons turned his attention back towards the meeting area. Everyone except Kushina raised an eyebrow, as she had just felt something off about it.

Instantly, Naruto created a shadow clone and hid it under the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**, to which he sent it inside the mansion like structure. The mages with the exception of Kushina were still raising an eyebrow at why they had stopped, but didn't say a word as they continued watching on the display. A moment later, the clone reappeared while deactivating the jutsu and beside the creation, stood two doll-like creatures. With them, stood Angel of the Oracion Seis, who was glaring at the Allied Forces mages.

"Did you think that I wouldn't figure you out?" Naruto asked as he smirked at the enraged woman before coldly continuing, "Pretty little fellas aren't they? I think I'll keep them."

On instant, Naruto's replica applied the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Magical Suppression** on the two doll-like creatures and then sealed their paralyzed bodies within an empty scroll, while their female summoner began shouting curses at the blonde shinobi for doing such a thing. Meanwhile, the clone groaned at the loud woman before slapping the back of her head, causing her to yelp in pain.

Growling, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer turned towards their man, who chuckled before giving them a nod of approval. The girls cracked their knuckles and then rushed off towards the dark mage with their eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Angel shrieked in protest because she was still under the restraint of the clone's hold before she was slammed on the hard ground by Kushina, causing her to grunt loudly. Mikoto turned with a vicious kick to her foe's forehead, resulting in blood oozing down the female dark mage's face. Erza flipped midair before punching Angel's shoulder, to which screeching noises resonated everywhere. Mirajane and Haku nodded at each other before they smashed the female dark mage's left and right leg respectively.

"AAHHHHH!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs as blood shot out of her mouth, while wondering how in the world were her opponents so damn strong. It made no sense!

Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy flinched at the brutality of the female Fairy Tail mages doing that to Angel, but endured watching it as everyone else was looking at the display.

Meanwhile, Ichiya almost wet himself at the display. '_That looked… so painful!_' He thought to himself with a notable amount of fear.

Groggily getting up from her brutal beat down, Angel looked on with a scared expression before rushing off in the distance. Blood dripped from her retreating form as she screamed her way out, wondering why the mages weren't stopping her, but it didn't matter. It would be suicide to fight all of them!

Holding his hand up to halt any attempts of following her, Naruto turned towards the others with an impassive face before explaining, "No one will follow her because I know for a fact that she'll be returning with backup. We'll let her, so that the entire Oracion Seis comes to us. Only then, will we deal with them."

'_That and I need to place the Hiraishin seal on those mages. I forgot to do so beforehand, but I won't forget such a thing a second time. Now is the time to get everything under control_.' The blonde shinobi thought to himself while nodding in approval to his plans.

Everyone listening on to the young man accepted the answer, knowing that it was the best course of action. Of course they could have ended the life of the female dark mage there and then, but it would be good to exterminate the entire Oracion Seis as a whole.

"ARGH! What's that awful stench!?" Natsu questioned loudly as his face scrunched up, while the other Guild mates looked on in confusion.

It was then; everyone went wide-eyed before coughing as the smell reached their nostrils. _It was atrocious!_ The only person that wasn't coughing was Ichiya, who was slowly inching away from the scene. Eyes narrowing at the sight of the man's drenched pants, the mages growled in annoyance.

"S-sensei!?" The Trimens asked in confusion, while their leader whimpered as he rushed off into the mansion like structure.

…_no comment._

Meanwhile, the White Dragon Slayer smirked and turned to his ladies. "It's because of what you did that he's acting this way. Oh well. At least he'll think twice before thinking of you in that manner." He said with his smirk intact before nodding to himself.

Giggling angelically, Naruto's women formed a proud look on their face. "That's what he gets for trying to talk that way about us. We belong to no one but our Naru-kun!" They chirped cheerfully and then high-fived each other before looking at their man with a wide smirk.

Weeping at the feel of over possessiveness, the Trimens looked down at the ground. '_No fair! What a lucky bastard!_' They growled in their minds before crossing their arms while looking at the blonde shinobi, who currently had a shark eating grin on his face.

Just then, the **Communications Lacrima** inside Naruto's pocket began ringing loudly, which caught everyone's attention immediately. Taking the device out of its place, the blonde activated it, to which a large screen hovered in midair.

"_Hey there Naruto-san, its Laxus here and I have some important news_." Laxus spoke through the screen calmly as he looked at his fellow Guild mate before explaining, "_It's about the Oracion Seis that Jiraiya-sama wanted us to gather the information about. They are a total of 6 in number and are considered rather powerful. Their members consist of: Angel, Cobra, Hoteye, Racer Midnight and Brain. The leader of the Guild is Brain, who is considered rather powerful. I have a small list on the skill set that those mages use as well if you require it. Our clients weren't really that knowledgeable about that Dark Guild, but we got this information from another source._"

Forming a smile, Naruto nodded in appreciation. "Thanks for the information. However, we already know this information from the Trimens group of the Blue Pegasus Guild, whom we are tagging up with for the Allied Forces. Do you have any information about something called Nirvana?" He replied in an inquisitive tone, while everyone beside him began nodding quickly.

Laxus hummed for a while before smiling widely. "_Yes, in fact I had gathered up this information a little while ago with Gildarts-san on a mission. The legendary magical item known as Nirvana was said to have been created about 400 years ago. It was created by the ancient clan, known as the Nirvits. This very item was created so that it could be used to try and keep the world in peace. In the very beginning, everything went accordingly and the item became a symbol of peace in the lands_." He explained in a sagely tone and then sighed deeply before grimly continuing, "_However, all things aren't what they seem. What this item did was to change the light into the dark, yin to the yang, and you get the picture. When the darkness had changed itself into the light, Nirvana took more and more darkness upon itself. It turned its residents, the Nirvits, from light to darkness and made them fight among themselves until it was impossible to survive_."

Upon hearing those words, Naruto looked on with an impassive expression. The explanation they heard wasn't anything good and for Oracion Seis to be looking for that very item, meant unimaginable evil, which no one was looking forward to. Those dark mages weren't going to have their way and unseal that magical item.

Moving in close to the screen, the grandson of Makarov looked on curiously before asking, _"Why are you questioning me about this though? I thought you were on the search for Oracion Seis."_

Naruto's facial expressions never wavered as he eyed his fellow mage intently. "The Oracion Seis is looking for the item known as Nirvana and they are near the Woodsea. We have to stop them at all costs because what you said could prove to be a real problem in the future." He replied seriously while looking at the enraged Laxus upon hearing this before continuing, "We will be heading out to deal with them now. It's good to see you coming along with the spy network, Laxus-san. Keep it up."

With that, the Wizard Saint switched off the device and then placed it into his pocket. "Let's move!" He ordered, to which the Allied Forces mages nodded quickly before they all rushed off into the distance.

Utilizing their sensory abilities at full throttle, Naruto and Kushina scanned the area as they charged forward. They felt several dark auras faraway and the duo instantly narrowed their eyes upon realizing this. Rushing into full speed, the mages realized that there was something hovering in the air.

"It's Christina." Ichiya and his group said proudly in unison as they watched the airship of his Guild land on the ground, while the others watched on with a smile.

However, Naruto still had his eyes narrowed. "Everyone stay absolutely still." He ordered immediately leaving no room for debates before continuing, "There are 6 presences that are rapidly approaching us. There is no doubt in my mind that it is the Oracion Seis. _They are here_. Stay on high alert!"

Stiffening, the Allied Forces other than Kushina looked on with wide-eyes. They didn't want to question the blonde shinobi about his orders, so they nodded quickly before getting into their stances. It didn't take a moment into the wait that their foes appeared. The Oracion Seis Dark Guild was now standing in front of them with a hardened expression on their face.

The leader of the group, Brain tapped his cane on the ground. "So we finally meet, Light Guild maggots." He said emotionlessly as he eyed the allied legal mages that stood in his way.

Growling at the Allied Forces, Angel spat out in disgust. "Even if I couldn't learn what you people were planning, at least I was the one to lead our group here so that we can make quick work of you all." She said casually while swinging a finger back and forth in an amused manner.

Meanwhile, Naruto smirked inwardly at the woman. '_Foolish woman doesn't realize she walked her team into a trap. However, we need to end the existence of Nirvana first before we can move on to destroy your team once and for all._' He thought to himself in hilarity before turning to his ladies, all of whom had a smirk on their face upon seeing the injured female dark mage.

Shaking his head in amusement, Cobra started chuckling menacingly. "Most of you are shaking in your boots at the sight of us, for good reason. We can literally destroy every single last one of you fools." He voiced out in dark tone, hoping to get the alliance members to lose their confidence.

About to join in on the taunts, Racer was going to say something as well, but then grunted loudly as he fell to the ground as two flashes of white appeared and disappeared. The Oracion Seis mages narrowed their eyes at the sight of the blonde man, while the man in question chuckled at the fallen figure of the dark mage before returning to his original position.

"Y-you're **The White Flash**!" Racer growled in rage and stomped his feet, while his team mates kept their eyes narrowed at the man.

Naruto chuckled at the tone of the dark mage. "…and you are quite hideous." He stated coolly in the utmost humor before coldly continuing, "Not only that, but all of you are the most disgusting pieces of trash I have ever laid my eyes on. No wonder why you people couldn't get signed up for a Legal Guild. Who in their right mind would ever hand over a mission to mages, who look like they're completely constipated?"

Seething at the insults shot out at them, the Oracion Seis mages had their eyes narrowed. '_He will prove to be a most necessary asset here. I need to figure out what to do with this insolent fool in order to claim the bounty on his head. I'll also need to discover what happened to HIM also_.' Brain thought to himself analytically while forming a glare set on the shinobi.

Meanwhile, the Wizard Saint's ladies were giggling at the way their man was handling himself against those dark mage bakas. They knew that the Dark Guilds had set up a bounty on Naruto's head, which made them immediately form a cold expression on their face. No one will harm their love.

As their attention turned towards Angel, their expressions deepened. '_That damn hussy has no shot against us. Tch, how dare she look at Naru-kun the wrong way!?_' They growled in their minds while growing furious at the woman, who was eyeing Naruto like a piece of meat.

Nodding to himself, Brain turned towards his subordinates before ordering, "Do it!"

With that, the Allied Forces braced themselves immediately as the Oracion Seis mages came charging at them. They turned to each other and nodded as they formulated a strategy to deal with this opposing threat.

Naruto chuckled as he threw his Hiraishin kunai at Racer and appeared behind him in a flash of white before smashing the back of his skull with a roundhouse kick. Coughing up blood instantly, the dark mage growled as he didn't even expect that sudden attack. However, it wasn't going to stop him because he quickly turned around and then narrowed his eyes before accelerating forward, while the Wizard Saint smirked while vanishing in a flash of white. Racer snarled at his opponent and kicked the dirt on the ground in rage before shouting in protest as the blonde reappeared in another flash, to which he shrieked in pain as his abdomen got crashed with a punch.

Seething in rage, Angel realized that she didn't have her dolls anymore and that infuriated her to no ends. However, she didn't let that get the better of her because she had other things under her sleeve, but before she could do anything, her opponents came charging forward. Haku had her eyes narrowed as she twisted her body before attacking the dark mage's shoulder with a powerful kick. Screeching in agony, Angel jumped back before her eyes went wide as Mirajane caved the woman's face in with a punch. Erza smirked as she joined in and flipped midair before cracking the forehead of the dark head with a punch. With that, the Fairy Tail trio smirked at the fallen figure of their opponent before charging forward once more with their fists extended.

Slithering forward, Cobra charged with his snake and tried attacking Mikoto, who easily blocked each and every movement via the **Sharingan**. The female Uchiha immediately realized the formation and utilized the opportunity to land a decisive uppercut to the Cobra's throat. Eyes squinting from the sudden attack, the dark mage jumped back and gripped his throat before coughing up blood. A look of disbelief formulated on his face, but that quickly vanished away. Cobra then rushed forward to kill that black haired women before he screamed in pain as Kushina appeared and sent him crashing with a roundhouse kick. Mikoto quickly stood by her sister-figure and the duo smirked at the fallen figure before attacking the dark mage once more with rapid succession.

Hoteye was staring down at Gray, Lyon and Jura, all of whom approached him with a heated glare on their face. The dark mage quickly jumped back and began engaging close hand to hand combat with the Allied Force members. Gray and Lyon were having a tougher time battling their opponent, while their fellow mage Jura had it easier than them. Hoteye grunted loudly as he felt a quick jab to his chin, to which he kneeled suddenly before getting struck on the face with a punch, courtesy of Jura. Growling in pain, the dark mage fell to the ground as dirt entered his mouth before he coughed in irritation. Hoteye got up and then tried charging at his foes, but then went wide-eyed as the Allied Forces mages smirked with their hand to hand combat skills at the ready once more.

Meanwhile, Brain seethed at the sudden change of events. '_Things weren't supposed to go down this way! Forget the bounty on that White Flash's head. We cannot win this matchup. They are making quick work of the Oracion Seis. Cursed weaklings, I should kill them where they stand._' He thought to himself and began gathering magical energy before his thought process continued, '_However, we still need information on HIM because it's the only way to find out where Nirvana is located. This requires severe strategy and I might just have to awaken Midnight as well.' _

With that, the leader of Oracion Seis raised his staff in the air as a green colored light surfaced. "**Darkness Magic: Dark Rond**_**-**_" He got caught up in the middle of his spell and stopped suddenly at the sight of someone within the group of Allied Forces.

Brain cancelled out his spell completely before saying, "The Sky Sorceress, Wendy Marvel."

Upon hearing her name from the dark mage, the young blue girl in question stiffened. She didn't know how the man knew her name, but she was rather scared at the moment. Her eyes went wide as Brain quickly formed a green colored hand like structure from his staff, in an attempt to grab her from within the group. _What was going on!?_

Naruto quickly intervened and appeared in front of the girl. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: 5 Layer Barrier Release!**" He shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground, to which a layer of five colors formed around him and Wendy, preventing the dark mage from his attempts to capture the young mage.

Once again, Brain seethed in absolute rage at the sight. He looked over at his subordinates and snarled as all of them were beaten by the Allied Forces. There was no time to battle on. It was time to strategize on how to find out the location of Nirvana. It was the only chance they had of victory.

_The reputation of Oracion Seis had been wounded considerably. _

"**Darkness Magic: Dark Rondo!**" Brain shouted as a powerful beam of green color shot at the group of mages, making him smirk menacingly.

"**Earth Magic: Iron Rock Wall!**" Jura quickly countered as he moved one of his hands with the index and middle finger outstretched, to which he created large rock formations that formed a wall, protecting everyone from the incoming attack.

Smoke formulated from the opposing moves, to which Brain took the time to quickly make the run for it with his subordinates. He knew that his opponent had enough power to cancel out his technique, which made the dark mage want to grit his teeth. Those legal mages will pay for this humiliation. _They will die!_

Just as soon as the smoke finally cleared, the Allied Forces saw that their opponents had vanished from the scene. It made them growl in annoyance while going on the urge to rush off in every direction possible. However, they immediately turned towards the White Dragon Slayer, who cleared his throat while having a serious expression on his face.

Naruto kept his expressions intact and sighed deeply. "Everyone listen carefully because I will only say this once. We have no idea what lies ahead on this trail and I expect all of you to stay on your toes. My girls and I will walk along here, while the rest of you will take off on the airship." He voiced out in a serious tone and eyed the mages intently before proceeding, "This will allow us to cover more ground. We will have a **Communication Lacrima** to connect the both of us and I will let you know where to land. You have your instructions, now move out!"

With that, the blonde shinobi glanced around his surroundings. '_I was able to place Hiraishin seals on each of those fools. Discovering their location is of no concern, but that's beside the point. I sense several other evil presences in the area that don't belong to the Oracion Seis. We'll also need the location of Nirvana first. This will be done strategically_.' He thought to himself and then turned back towards his fellow mages.

Meanwhile, the others nodded as it was the best course of action around here. Kushina realized that her love had placed the Hiraishin seals on the dark mages, but wasn't using that to his advantage. However, she also felt some dark auras in the distance, which caused her to fully understand why Naruto was acting this way. Whispering this to her sister-figures, the girls understood everything completely before nodding at their man, who smiled and nodded in return.

Following suit, the Wizard Saint and his ladies looked around the area before walking along the trail, while the remaining Allied Forces members took off in the Blue Pegasus airship.

* * *

(With the Oracion Seis)

* * *

"Failures!" Brain growled in rage and punched Racer across the face before roaring, "Each and every one of you are weak, disgraceful failures!"

Grunting loudly, Racer fell to the ground and gripped his nose, which was bleeding from the attack. His fellow dark mages were too annoyed by their loss to say anything, but simply bowed their heads sadly in return. The last member of the Oracion Seis, Midnight was still asleep on his floating rug so he wasn't one for words at the moment.

Meanwhile, the leader of the Dark Guild began tapping his staff on the ground repetitively, inside of the cave like structure they were all currently situated in. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around before sighing deeply at the sudden turn of events.

Brain stomped his staff once more before shouting, "Now _he_ is nowhere to be found and I haven't got a clue as to what happened! There was only one option because of that **White Flash** character. However, his team mates were the reason for us not getting any answers. Not only that, but Wendy was there among those fools and we couldn't even capture the little runt!"

Nodding their heads in shame, the Oracion Seis dark mages growled. They knew exactly who_ he_ was because of a certain event in the past. He was _Jellal Fernandes_, the former ruler of the Tower of Heaven. Every subordinate of the Dark Guild were slaves in that very tower under the blue haired mage's ruling, but Brain came to the area and freed them. From then on, he began training them relentlessly and harshly stated the reason for which he freed them from that horrible place. They were to become his subordinates and that was how the Oracion Seis formulated.

With a hardened expression, Cobra smashed his fist against the wall. "We already looked everywhere for Jellal at the Tower of Heaven, but we couldn't find him there. The only person that could do any sort of damage to a mage like Jellal, is **The White Flash**. Problem is, we can't even get close to that bastard!" He muttered in the utmost anger before lowering his fist and looking at his team mates intently.

Seething in rage, Racer clenched his fists. "There is nothing we can do about him. His speed far surpasses my own and I recently heard that he become the Ace of his guild through defeating Gildarts Clive, a feat some would deem impossible given the man's prowess. This isn't going to be easy and we're running out of options here." He growled in protest while tapping his foot in annoyance.

Angel nodded in agreement and gritted her teeth. "He even took away Gemini from me! How dare he take away my servants? Those bitches that attacked me will also pay dearly for what they did and I know one way to make that happen. I'll make that man realize what he's missing." She spoke coolly before licking her lips at the thought of ravishing that fine blonde specimen.

"Enough of this nonsense, you pathetic excuse for dark mages." Brain breathed harshly as he eyed his subordinates dangerously before continuing, "We shouldn't have jumped into that battle in the first place because of that infuriating blonde. The reason for why I set up that bounty in the first place was to get others to hunt him down. I need answers for what happened to Jellal and it all leads to that blonde fool. Only he could have caused troubles at the Tower of Heaven. We need Jellal to find out the exact location of Nirvana."

As those words hit the eardrums of the Oracion Seis members, they could do nothing but nod in agreement. They knew that setting up such a high ranked bounty on the head of Naruto was a good choice of action because several Dark Guild mages would gun for the chance to hunt the young man down themselves.

Brain leaned back and tapped his staff on the ground. "This is why I called forth several Dark Guilds beforehand. I knew that **The White Flash** would show up to stop us and those dark mages can do our dirty work for us. Every one of you will go to find out the location of Nirvana until then. The backup I called here will provide us some ample time to distract those Legal Guild members." He explained in a serious tone before narrowing his eyes at the exit of the cave.

With that, the leader of the Oracion Seis sighed before roaring, "Well, what the hell are you imbeciles still doing here!? GO AND FIND THAT LOCATION!"

The subordinates quickly took off as they didn't want to argue back with their Master. Nodding to themselves, they turned towards the exit and then left the structure they were currently situated in. They only hoped that the Dark Guilds for the backup would give them the time they needed to find Nirvana. It was their only chance.

Meanwhile, Brain walked towards Midnight, the last occupant in the structure. '_It seems I'll have to awaken you after all. This will be absolutely necessary._' He thought to himself as he raised his staff in order to wake up the dark mage.

Moments later, the dark mage in question began opening his eyes slowly, showing that he was finally awake. He uncrossed his arms and took a notice to his surroundings while a confused expression etched way to his features at the sight. He was currently wondering why he was brought out of his slumber.

Brain looked at the conscious young man before darkly ordering, "The others have left this area to find out the location of Nirvana. There are several members of Legal Guilds here to put an end to our plans, which simply cannot happen. I'm leaving it up to you to go and eliminate those pesky mages."

Smirking darkly in return, Midnight gave a nod. "Hai tou-san." He voiced out as he got off from his floating rug before vanishing away from the cave-like structure.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

_Intoxicating._ It's what the air felt like to Naruto and his ladies, all of whom were cautiously treading along the trail. The airship was hovering right above them and wasn't going at a relatively high speed or anything because the Allied Forces wanted to stick together at all times.

Just then, Kushina narrowed her eyes. "There are several dark presences approaching us." She stated in a serious tone before quickly turning towards her love for further instructions.

Naruto nodded quickly as he pulled out his **Communications Lacrima**. "I felt it a few seconds ago and yes, it's the reason for why I had us walking along this trail. Let's deal with these trash mages and I'll call up our fellow team mates so that they can land on the ground. _It's time_." He explained calmly and then began connecting with the airship, while his women nodded in agreement upon hearing the plan.

In a moment, the Allied Forces landed the airship on the ground and quickly jumped out of the structure. All of them were looking on with a hardened expression because they just heard about the reason for them stopping. They weren't going to let any of those dark mages get away.

Quickly approaching the legal mages, the ones with the evil presence stepped into the picture. These newcomers were indeed humans but their facial appearance highly resembled monkeys, which was a rather amusing sight to see.

"It's **The White Flash**!"

"I'm cashing in that bounty!"

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer instantly formed a menacing glare at the mention of the bounty on their man's head. They had already decided that those idiots will die nice and slow. Turning towards the blonde shinobi, they relaxed slightly at the sight of him perfectly calm throughout this ordeal.

Jura took a sigh and turned towards his team mates before saying, "Those dark mages belong to Naked Mummy, a Dark Guild that specializes in the use of their **Magic Guns**."

Cracking his knuckles, Naruto formed a smirk on his face. "These weaklings wish to claim the bounty on my head, so I shall give them the opportunity. Stay out of this as this is my fight." He voiced out coolly and then got into his stance with his smirk intact, while his fellow mages began nodding slowly.

With that, the Allied Forces inched away from the scene and watched the Wizard Saint readying himself for the battle that was about to commence.

* * *

(Naruto vs Naked Mummy)

* * *

As his opponents charged at him at a heated pace, Naruto chuckled as he braced himself. A gentle breeze formulated in the surrounding area and a spec of dirt rose from the dusty ground the opponents were situated in.

Naruto approached his opponents first and then vanished behind one of them, who didn't even see him moving. Pulling back his right fist harshly as he applied chakra, the White Dragon Slayer smashed the Naked Mummy mage's skull, to which it cracked wide open.

A majority of his team mates looked on with their eyes bulging out of their sockets while their bodies began shaking upon viewing the gruesome display. Their fellow Dark Guild member had his skull violently bashed, to the extent that the man was now laying in a pool of his own blood, lifeless. Eyes narrowing, the dark mages seethed at the blonde, who couldn't care less for them.

Dusting himself off, Naruto formed a glare as he eyed his opponents. "Now tell me who set that bounty on my head?" He questioned coldly and began dangerously walking towards them while his expressions never wavered.

Whimpering, one of the men readied his **Magic Gun** in an attempt to kill off the Wizard Saint, but went wide-eyed as he wasn't there anymore. All he saw was a flash of white and disappearance didn't make sense at all. Looking around in confusion, the dark mage took a notice to his surroundings before suddenly bucking himself backwards as a kunai was now pressed against his throat.

"Ara _Saru-chan,_ at least buy me dinner first. After all, I still need you to answer my question." Naruto spoke out in amusement and kept his kunai at the ready.

Seething at those distasteful words, the man gnashed his teeth in the utmost rage and quickly turned around to face the blonde before screaming in pain as he was sent sprawling to the ground with a punch to the face. Naruto eyed the mage emotionlessly and engulfed his foot with chakra, to which he connected the blow to the man's neck. Twitching wildly at the devastating attack, the detached body part of the dark mage _flew _a few meters away from its position while blood sprayed the ground.

Coughing loudly, several of the Naked Mummy mages were on the verge of throwing up from the display. Their shakiness rose to a whole other level at the sight of the cold ninja in front of them. They had no chance here. They were doomed from the very beginning.

On the sidelines, the Allied Forces were weakly watching the fight. Naruto's ladies were stomaching the display because of the training they had been doing. Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were better off than their sister-figures in the past, but with the training their man provided them with, Mirajane and Erza also eased themselves. They had no problems watching their man at work because this was necessary. Those dark mages would cause unnecessary evil into this world if they aren't stopped once and for all. However, several of the others beside them were openly throwing up, while some of them were looking away from the battlefield. This was **The White Flash** in action, a polar opposite to the kind nature he holds with his friends and loved ones.

Naruto sighed as he didn't even need to use any of his jutsu or magic spells against these weaklings, but still had to question them about the origins of his bounty. With that, he rinsed off the blood that was spilled on his coat with a low ranked **Water Jutsu** and then narrowed his eyes at the remaining members of the Naked Mummy Dark Guild. The dark mages in question were too shocked to think of anything to do in return except for slowly readying their **Magic Guns** at the Wizard Saint. Taking a small sigh, the blonde ninja began speeding his way through the crowd.

Gliding east to west, Naruto dodged the attacks that were being launched at him from the weaponry. Twisting his body suddenly, he landed a high speed roundhouse kick to one of the dark mage's neck, to which it snapped and instantly lead to the demise of the mage. Turning around, Naruto began launching a barrage of punches to his opponents, all of whom were literally quaking in fear at the sight of his continuous onslaught.

"AAHHH!" Screaming in excruciating pain, the mages of Naked Mummy began falling lifeless one by one from the vicious attacks of the blonde.

It was becoming a massacre. Their **Magic** **Guns** were utterly useless because their opponent was too fast for them to even land a successful hit. Meanwhile, with another punch, Naruto killed off all except three of the remaining dark mages. He quickly approached one of the dark mages and then began engaging in hand to hand combat, while evading the bullets from the weapons the other two held in their hands. Applying bijuu chakra to his wrist, Naruto's hand projected the shape of a blade before he sliced the dark mage's head clean off, while cries of fear resonated the vicinity. Cancelling the chakra out instantly, the blonde turned towards the last two remaining mages of Naked Mummy.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the duo before coldly saying, "Tell me who set the bounty. I will not ask you a second time."

Gulping immediately, the mages nodded slowly. "I-it… it was Brain-sama… of the Oracion Seis. They hired us to e-eliminate you. I… I don't know why." One of them answered shakily as his legs trembled in the utmost fear of his foe.

This dark mage had hair shaped in an afro like style, had sideburns and wore gold teeth. He was wearing a white colored jacket with a maroon colored shirt underneath and also donned white and silvery colored pants with ankle boots to finish the attire.

"ZATO! BRAIN WILL GUT US FOR REVEALING THIS INFORMATION!" The second last remaining Naked Mummy member roared in fury while stomping his feet because of what his idiotic team mate just voiced out.

This dark mage was a large man with the same facial similarities as the others of his Guild. He had long fluffy and spiky hair and surprisingly had no eyebrows. He was wearing blue colored t-shirt, a poncho like cape on top and finished his attire with striped pants and moderate shoes.

Gritting his teeth, the mage now known as Zato looked on intently. "We don't have any more options! We will die here if we don't give away the information, Gato!" He countered strongly while keeping fixed eye contact at the monkey like man.

Naruto simply smirked at the duo as he leaned forward. "_Saru-chan_ is right about one thing." He stated emotionlessly and readied himself before continuing, "You _will_ die here."

Eyes widened at the declaration from the blonde ninja, the two dark mages jumped back from their positions. Naruto simply flashed forward and gripped Zato by the face before delivering a vicious knee to his chin. His screams of pain were turned into bare whimpers as Naruto continuously beat him down, to the point where he could no longer breath. Blood clogged his airways as he found himself too weak to move. Moments later, Zato drowned in his own blood, an expression of extreme pain spread across his now lifeless face. Gato was shaking and quickly readied himself before rushing off into hand to hand combat. **The White Flash** will pay for ever messing with the Dark Guild known as the Naked Mummy!

…_really?_

Naruto remained emotionless as he engulfed his fist in **White Dragon Slayer Magic**, while his opponent charged towards him at a heated pace. Just as soon as the dark mage was in position, the blonde shinobi stepped into his guard before piercing the man's heart effortlessly. The sharp shrieks began running rampant in the battlefield, causing several people on the sidelines to cover their ears instantly.

"I'm such a _heartbreaker_." Naruto mumbled as he removed his hand from his lifeless opponent's chest before tossing the body to the side. _He's a heartbreaker alright_.

With that, he turned towards the fallen figure of every opponent on the battlefield and formed a hardened expression on his face. There were over a total of thirty dead bodies on the ground. Gathering up his chakra, the Wizard Saint performed several **Fire Style Jutsu** to decimate the bodies of his fallen victims, while he sealed Zato's and Gato's heads into an empty scroll before sealing it into his wrist.

"So much for claiming my bounty… Foolish weaklings." Naruto muttered to himself before walking away from the battle.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

Drenched in blood, Naruto removed his blood stained coat and rinsed it off with a low powered **Water Jutsu, **whilst doing the same for his other articles of clothing. Mikoto slowly took the coat from him before drying it off with extreme care using her fire affinity to heat up her arms. Seeing as the coat was finally dried off, the **Sharingan** user handed it to her best friend, who slung it over Naruto's shoulders. Raising an eyebrow at the scenario, Naruto put his coat back on before the rest of the girls dusted him off.

Nodding to themselves, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer leaned into their loving man's warm embrace as he passionately kissed each of them on the lips.

Meanwhile, several of the men were crying anime tears. '_WHAT A LUCKY BASTARD!_' They roared in their heads in fury as they continued watching on the display.

Naruto chuckled warmly as he eased himself into the embrace. "Ara ara, you're all being quite affectionate today, my gorgeous angels. I think a reward is in order." He spoke huskily and then smirked at his women, all of whom quickly formed beet red blushes before they nodded their heads in anticipation.

Shaking from what she just had to witness, Wendy was scared stiff of Naruto because of the killing he had just so mercilessly performed on those dark mages. She knew that those evil people were nothing short of maniacal, but she still thought it could end an easier way. Carla seemed to shake as well, not expecting such a violent act from a Legal Guild member of all things. Wendy's worries were slightly erased at the sight of the blonde ninja smiling softly at her, showing her that it was all right. With that, she nodded her head slowly in appreciation to the gesture.

Just then, Naruto formed a serious expression as he eyed the alliance mages before explaining, "The reason for why my bounty was initialized is finally revealed. The leader of the Oracion Seis placed that amount on my head and I'm sure he has called forth several other Dark Guilds here to do his dirty work, just like he did with Naked Mummy. However, I'm unsure as to why he set up the bounty in the first place. There are more heading this way as we speak, no doubt Brain's backup dogs. We must act quickly."

'_That and the fact that I can sense something far more prominent within the evil presence. The only explanation is Nirvana. If I can sense it out, there wouldn't be any worries about Oracion Seis finding out the location to that magical item_.' Naruto thought to himself analytically and then reached towards his right pocket to pull out the **Communications Lacrima**.

Stiffening, the ladies of the blonde shinobi looked at their love with a concerned face. They knew that he would be fine, but the thought of Dark Guilds rushing towards him wasn't anything good for their mental states.

Meanwhile, the others were nodding hesitantly as they absorbed the information very carefully. They understood that since Naruto was now a Wizard Saint, held the title of The White Flash and was considered to be the strongest of his Guild, a bounty set on his head didn't seem much of a surprise. However, they were rather concerned about the backup. They would have to approach this carefully indeed.

Naruto quickly connected to Jiraiya and began explaining everything about the bounty situation in great detail, while the toad sage seethed in rage upon hearing the explanation. Jiraiya seriously wanted to come along to this area to help everyone out, but he was stopped by his former apprentice, who relayed that he had everything under control. With that, the Sannin nodded before turning off the connection to the **Communications Lacrima**.

"The day has finally come." Came the condescending sound of a newcomer as he approached the group before darkly continuing, "I've been waiting _far_ too long for this day. It's finally my time to get revenge against Fairy Tail for what happened to me after the magic council disbanded my guild. Not only that, I can also gather up the bounty on **The White Flash**. Two birds with one stone, wouldn't you say?"

The newcomer was a tall man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head but hung down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft. His eyes were dark and he had an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed but with much larger intricate and blue-colored motifs, which took on spiraling forms adorning his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

Gray immediately looked on and his eyes narrowed. "Erigor." He growled in anger at the sight of the dark mage, while his team mate rushed off to face the man.

Sighing deeply at the brash nature of the Fire Dragon Slayer, Gray shook his head in annoyance before charging forward as well. This would be a fight for old time's sake. Meanwhile, Happy and several other members of the Allied Forces were going to intervene to join into the fight, when they heard the blonde shinobi clear his throat.

"Everyone will have their share of battles during this mission so don't worry about it. Natsu and Gray can handle themselves as well and I have to let them fight anyways. Natsu is simply going to be a pain to deal with if he doesn't get someone to fight soon. It's for the best." Naruto said calmly as he turned his attention towards the battlefield, while the others began nodding slowly.

Kushina and Naruto applied their sensory abilities and realized that there were no more evil presences nearby, so they were safe. With that, the battle between the Fairy Tail duo and the dark mage was about to begin.

* * *

(Natsu and Gray vs Erigor)

* * *

Erigor snarled at the sight of his approaching opponents, both of whom were gathering up their magical energy. With a quick dash, he charged forward and dodged Natsu's **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** induced fist before slamming Gray on the shoulder with a punch. Jumping to the side, he ducked another incoming fist from the pink haired mage and used the momentum to twist his right leg for a powerful kick.

"OOF!" Natsu grunted as he skidded back along the rocky path, while Gray nodded before the duo made their counter attack.

Running at the dark mage in full speed, the Fairy Tail duo extended their fists and slammed Erigor on the chest, to which he was sent crashing to the ground. Dust hovered on the barren wasteland of a battlefield while a gentle breeze formulated. The opponent gnashed his teeth at the legal trashes and then began gathering up his magical energy to show them who the strongest is.

"**Wind Magic: Magic Wind Palm!**" Erigor shouted as he covered his hands in spiraling currents of wind, clapping them together and then moving them towards his foes.

Eyes widening, Gray gathered up his own magical energy. "**Ice-Make: Shield!**" He called out loudly as he created an ice formulated shield, which was reminiscent to that of a flower.

The two techniques collided with each other, with a vicious gust of wind rushing itself to the surface from the collision. The two enemies gritted their teeth as they continued their assault, while the dust hovering from their attacks made it rather hard for them to see one another clearly. Gray skidded back slightly from the dark mages attack, which was the same case for Erigor as he was pushed back from the shielded ice formation. Both of them were impressed by the power behind their techniques and could only narrow their eyes at each other.

Meanwhile, Natsu circled around with his gathered magical energy. "**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" He roared as his fist was engulfed in flames and tried launching the move against his growling opponent.

Erigor went wide-eyed because he didn't even see the attack coming due to the fact that he was focusing his power against the other Fairy Tail mage. His wind move immediately got cancelled out and he was sent crashing to the ground from the flame induced punch.

"AAAHH!" Erigor screamed in pain from the maneuver before grunting as he quickly rose to his feet while forming a dangerous glare set at the pink haired mage.

Rushing off towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, Erigor dodged Gray's attempts of knocking him down and continued his way towards Natsu. Jumping midair suddenly, the dark mage raised his left leg before violently connecting it with his opponent's chest. Natsu grunted loudly from the blow and skidded back before a wide smirk etched way to his features. This was really getting interesting. With that, he rushed forward once more and landed a decisive uppercut to Erigor, who winced at the pain and was sent shooting back into the distance.

Looking on with his eyes narrowed, Gray readied himself. '_Natsu's magic style is based on the fire element, which is at a disadvantage against Erigor's __**Wind Magic**__. However, the pink baka has got stronger since the last time we fought so this could go either way for all we know_.' He thought to himself analytically before charging at the enemy with a heated pace.

Huffing immediately at the approaching opponent, Erigor got into his stance while gathering up his magical energy, but it was too late. Gray quickly arrived with his left hand encased in ice with the usage of his Ice-Make Magic before furiously connecting it to the dark mage's chest. Growling in agony, Erigor clenched his chest as the chill from the attack made it harder for him to stand on his feet.

"So you're stronger than before. That is good to know howev-" Erigor couldn't even finish his sentence as Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him and crushed him with a punch to the abdomen.

Screaming in pain, the dark mage held his stomach tightly. '_These fools have indeed got stronger than before and this fight is becoming too much of a bother for me to deal with. I thought it would be easier for me, but I have greatly miscalculated the outcome of this battle. However, I can still win_.' He thought to himself while a growl escaped his lips at the sight of his foes.

With that, Erigor quickly bent his arms and pointed his hands towards the sky with his index and middle fingers stretched. A halo of light started generating around his hands, to which small leaves started floating around him as he gathered up his magical energy. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail duo stiffened at the feel of the rise of power beginning to formulate on the battlefield. With a shared nod, they firmly stood on the wasteland and quickly braced themselves for what was to happen.

"**Emera Beam!**" Erigor roared as wind blades went shooting towards his enemies in attempt to slicing them up, while a huge gust of wind ran rampant on the grounds as dirt and pebbles began hovering heatedly.

Chuckling menacingly, the dark mage looked on with a wide smirk. "Aaahahaha that should do it!" He shouted out in victory before going wide-eyed when the blast finally began clearing.

The move dissipated and there stood Natsu, who was still in once piece even after being struck down by the powerful blast while protecting his teammate as well. Erigor gritted his teeth in the utmost fury at the sight because he thought that his **Emera Baram** was capable of completely tearing apart foes. This wasn't making any sense at all!

Natsu started grinning widely at the man. "Heh, I've gotten stronger since the last time we fought!" He boasted proudly while Gray groaned in annoyance before forming a smile of his own.

Seeing that their opponent was still in shock, Gray took the initiative to charge forward, which his teammate quickly followed suit as they began rushing off at a furious speed. Natsu began launching a barrage of kicks at Erigor, while Gray was utilizing his punches to fully synchronize the formation. The dark mage grunted loudly before shrieking in pain as he was simply outclassed. He wasn't capable enough to face off two opponents at once and he realized that now.

However, Erigor quickly rose up from the wasteland and spat out the dirt that accumulated in his mouth along with the blood that formulated from the violent blows. In a speedy momentum, he gathered up his **Wind Magic** into his fist and then smashed Gray on the face, to which the black haired mage screamed loudly as blood trickled down his nostrils from the harsh attack before getting sent pummeling to the ground with kick to the stomach.

Gnashing his teeth, Natsu rushed forward because he wasn't going to stand idly by and watch his teammate get struck down by their opponent. Channeling **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** to his feet, the pink haired mage quickly appeared in front of Erigor before jumping midair before landing a powerful kick to the man's abdomen.

"AHHK!" Erigor screamed harshly as he was sent flying into the distance while blood gushed out his injured body from the kick.

Erigor groggily got up from his position and started channeling magical energy. "**Wind Magic: Magic Wind Palm!**" He shouted as he covered his hands in spiraling currents of wind, clapping them together and then moving them towards the duo.

Natsu was ready because he had already formed a counter measure. "**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" He roared as he ignited his fists with large light spheres and then charged at his opponent with his eyes narrowed.

With that, the pink haired mage began hitting Erigor with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**. The move proved successful as it completely annihilated Erigor's attacks and the man was sent crashing down to the ground where he laid unconscious. Meanwhile, Gray stood there wide-eyed but had a smile on his face as he watched on the magical prowess of his teammate in action. It was a remarkable fight and they had defeated the dark mage once again.

Natsu sighed as he cancelled out his magical energy before dusting himself off and then turning towards Gray, who had his smile intact. With that, the duo nodded at each other and began walking towards their fellow mages on the sidelines.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

"Aye nicely done!" Happy chirped cheerfully as he floated above the two mages, both of whom grinned widely at the praise and nodded their heads.

Forming a smile on his face, Naruto crossed his arms in approval. "That was some good work." He stated kindly and then looked on at the battlefield before continuing, "It's good that neither of you had made the killing blow to Erigor because you aren't official S-class mages yet. I'll take care of this nuisance and then we'll all head out from there."

Everyone listened to the reasoning and smiled, while the White Dragon Slayer made his way towards the fallen figure of Erigor. With that, Naruto sliced off the dark mage's head and sealed it in an empty scroll before sealing it into his wrist. Burning the lifeless corpse of the man with the **Fire Style: Fire Bullets Jutsu**, the blonde looked around and activated his sensory abilities to make sense of the situation at hand.

Just then, Naruto's eyes narrowed. '_Sheesh, these people just can't take a hint. Based on the signature I'm receiving, there are 16 in total on their way now. It must be the secondary backup that Brain sent for my bounty. I wonder why that fool placed the bounty on my head in the first place. I'll deal with the Oracion Seis soon enough, but we need to eliminate these pests before we can move on towards Nirvana._' He thought to himself and turned towards Kushina, who quickly understood as she had also sensed the approaching aura.

True to the Wizard Saint's estimation, several dark mages appeared in the vicinity. These newcomers all had on the same attire, which consisted of black shirts, white pants and black shoes and all of them had their hair tied up Samurai-style.

"LET'S HAVE AT OUR BOUNTY!"

In an instant, the Allied Forces narrowed their eyes at the newcomers. They turned towards one another and began murmuring who should face of these dark mages, while the mages in question were growling at being ignored so openly. _They will kill them all!_

"These are the mages of Asharitu, a Dark Guild known for their use in **Water Magic**." Ichiya said plainly as he eyed the newcomers with a neutral expression and posed in a strange manner.

Haku simply shook her head at the antics of the annoying man. "Mira-chan and I will be taking care of these guys. We'll show them why they should have never set up that damn bounty on our love!" She declared in determination as she looked at their enemies with a menacing glare, while Mirajane nodded her head with a heated glare of her own.

The remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smirked in approval and watched their sister-figures dangerously make their way towards the dark mages, while everyone else stepped back. Naruto had a grin on his face as he watched his angels and nodded his head in agreement. With a smirk setting way at the thought of those utterly foolish dark mages, the blonde shinobi crossed his arms and looked on as the battle was beginning to commence.

Meanwhile, several men in the area were sighing sadly. '_Once again. What a lucky bastard!_' They thought to themselves depressingly before turning their attention towards the battlefield.

Sherry was silent and fidgeted from her position. "All of those women are so powerful…to think they're _all_ in love with **The White Flash** of Fairy Tail. They didn't even spare a glance at Lyon-sama. It makes no sense! I mean, Lyon-sama and I are meant to be in love with each other, so it's a good thing right?" She questioned herself in a whisper like tone while forming a frown on her face.

Lisanna was smiling proudly at her older sister. '_I'm so happy for you, Mira-nee_.' She thought to herself and her smile brightened at the sight of the event about to unfold.

Now, it was finally time for the fight to begin.

* * *

(Haku and Mirajane vs Asharitu Dark Guild)

* * *

With their hardened expressions, the Wizard Saint's angels looked at their opponents analytically. There were around 16 of them in total, which meant that the duo would have 8 of them to face off respectively. Nodding to themselves, they began walking towards the foes while growling at the sight of those evil monsters.

"HA!" One of the dark mages voiced out in a condescending tone with a perverted smile before arrogantly yelling, "To think we have to fight measly bitches! Well good for us because when we're done with you both, we'll all have _fun_ taking turns with your bodies. It's been a while since I went to a brothel house so I'll have a nice time relieving myself now."

Haku's eyes twitched murderously at those words and her sister-figure was seething in incomprehensible rage also. They turned towards one another and began flaring their magical aura and chakra individually, which was felt all around the battlefield, causing the dark mages to tremble in fear.

On the sidelines, the remaining ladies of the blonde shinobi were gritting their teeth while releasing a killing intent, which made everyone except for Naruto gasp harshly for breath. The White Dragon Slayer had his eyes narrowed and wanted to end those morons there and then, but his women could take care of themselves and he knew that for a fact.

With a furious glare, the silverette eyed her enemies intently. "_No one _will touch me except for my Naru-kun. You monsters have crossed the line." She spoke coldly as she clenched her fists and her face became darkly shadowed by her hair.

…_it's time to take out the trash. _

"**Take Over: Satan Soul!**" Mirajane roared as light passed through her and she entered her new form before emotionlessly staring down at her opponents, all of whom still were still shocked for words.

Nodding once again, the female mages rushed forward and their take off caused dust to hover at a heated rate, while the gentle breeze became much colder and harsher to the feel. Haku channeled chakra into her right fist and blazed through the battlefield until she approached one of the trembling dark mages. With that, she smashed the man on the face, to which he screamed in agony as his nose caved in completely.

"UAAnRK!" The dark mage screeched as blood ran down his face while having a beyond disbelieving expression.

Mirajane flew through with her wings and then twisted her body before crashing one of her chosen victims on the right shoulder sharply with a powerful kick. The shrieks of pain resonated as the dark mages were quivering in their boots, wondering how they enraged the two women in the first place. Not giving anyone time to react, Haku and her sister-figure began rushing forward with their hand to hand combat formation. One by one, the dark mages were sent pummeling to the rocky ground as their blood flooded the area from the attacks of the snarling females.

Gathering her magical energy, Haku narrowed her eyes. "**Blizzard Magic: Ice Blades!**" She yelled as the wind picked up viciously and blades shaped out of ice formulated, which were sent shooting at the Asharitu Dark Guild members.

"**Darkness Magic: Demon Blast!**" Mirajane screamed, to which a large ball of dark energy was charged between her hands, from which a dark purple beam was fired towards her targets.

"AAAHHHH!" Came the shrieks of the Dark Guild mages, which was of no concern to the Fairy Tail duo as they simply glared at their victims.

Haku ran forward with her **Senbon Needles**, while Mirajane was right behind her with her fist coated in **Darkness Magic**. The Ice Princess quickly jumped midair before shooting the needles in the direction of the dark mages and the silver haired female mage began connecting sharp punches at those that were groggily getting up. Naruto's girls were not going to give those monsters any sort of easiness in this fight because that was thrown away once the battle began.

Pebbles began smacking the faces of the Asharitu Dark Guild members and they could do nothing but grunt loudly and bleed profusely. However, 5 out of the entire populace started wheezing in agony as they rose to their feet, only to get smashed to the ground once more. Mirajane and Haku continuously launched their furious hand to hand combat and because their man trained them mercilessly in the art of Taijutsu in the past 2 months, they had no problems in dealing with these weaklings.

Blood gushing out from their injured bodies, the dark mages realized they were outclassed on a level that they didn't know even existed. One by one, each of them were rendered unconscious without even getting a chance to formulate their counter attacks. Those two women were too brutal in their movements to even think about. With that, there was only one person left on the barren wasteland, who was coughing loudly as he weakly rose to his feet.

"I… I will kill you both, for my name is Shito, the leader of Asharitu!" The man screamed out in arrogance, while his opponents simply growled at him.

The Wizard Saint's girls simply eyed Shito menacingly. "You're going to pay for trying to hunt our Naru-kun down, mercy was tossed out the window the moment you accepted this mission." Haku said coldly before the duo got into their respective stances.

Shito quickly opened his palms and gathered his magical energy. "**Water Magic: Water Cannon!**" He called out as a barrage of water quickly shot out of open palms, which was sent shooting at his female foes.

"**Darkness Magic: Darkness Shield!**" Mirajane yelled and a barrier formulated around her hands, successfully protecting both her and her sister-figure from the technique.

Eyes widening instantly at the sight of his move getting cancelled out, the leader of the Asharitu Dark Guild growled in annoyance. He clenched his fists and quickly rushed towards the duo before he was violently tossed to the side like a _ragdoll_ with a chakra infused punch, courtesy of The Ice Princess. Shito spat out the blood that formulated in his mouth and groggily began getting up.

"Did I say it was going to be that simple?" Mirajane questioned emotionlessly as she quickly approached the man once more with the usage of her wings before connecting a roundhouse kick to his back.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Shito shrieked in agony and his back creaked from the blow, which resulted in tears flooding his face from the excruciating pain.

With that, Haku quickly began formulating hand signs. "**Hyouton: Ice Destruction Jutsu!**" She screamed as she firmly gripped the center of her right arm with her left hand, while a powerful beam of ice blew violently from her open right palm.

Shito's eyes bulged at the devastating move which was approaching him. "NO YOU DAMN BITCH!" He roared in protest before screaming at the top of his lungs as it connected with his injured body.

The blonde shinobi's girls looked on impassively as their opponent had tears flowing freely and blood gushing out of his body. They covered their eyes as dust rose like a sandstorm and continuously grazed through the battlefield. However, it didn't faze them even in the slightest because they were not merciful today. Haku and Mirajane were known for their calm and peaceful nature, but when you cross the line, it's a no holds bar match.

Mirajane quickly ran towards the dark mage and then gripped his hair tightly. "Like I said before, you will suffer greatly. It all ends here for you, _weakling_." She stated coldly as her expressions held the demonic instincts which gave her the moniker of **Demon** of Fairy Tail.

Haku approached the scene and the two girls nodded at each other before they emotionlessly slammed Shito's face with their respective punches, to which blood soared through and landed on their clothing. With that, Mirajane connected a final blow to the dark mage's back and a sharp cracking noise echoed, showing that the man was losing every sense of consciousness he ever had.

_Shito's life force was slowly diminishing._

Turning to each other, they duo nodded. "It's done, he's dead." Haku stated in a serious tone, causing her sister-figure to smirk in approval as she deactivated her **Take Over**.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

Jaws hanging at the display of brutality, the Allied Forces had their eyes widened the whole time. Two of the kindest members of Fairy Tail had their personality take a complete 180 whilst fighting those unfortunate mages. Then again, hearing the nonsense said mages spoke of, they couldn't necessarily blame them.

Lisanna was left speechless as she looked at her older sister. '_I've never seen Mira-nee get so angry before, but then again, those morons did insult her and Naruto-san. Guess they had it coming. She really does live up to her S-class title and Haku-san looked to be just as powerful. Wow_.' She thought to herself in amazement before sighing deeply.

Wendy and Lucy were simply mind boggled at the display, while Sherry was wincing throughout the entire battle. None of them wanted to face off those two women in a battle, or any of Naruto's women for that matter. For once, Carla didn't scream out at Wendy because she was too shocked to say anything to her blue haired partner, having witnessed that earlier battle.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his remaining ladies quickly approached the battlefield and looked over the surroundings. The White Dragon Slayer used his **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** to annihilate the dead corpses, while the female Uzumaki sliced off Shito's head and sealed it into a scroll. Kushina then handed the scroll over to her love, who smiled as he sealed it into his wrist.

"I'm really proud of you, girls. You both performed splendidly." Naruto said to his two angels, both of whom began smiling radiantly at him.

Crossing her arms, Haku formed a pout on her face. "Naru-kun, we need to be rewarded." She voiced out in a cute manner, while Mirajane pouted as well and nodded in agreement.

The duo's sister-figures smirked upon hearing those words and giggled divinely, while their man was shaking his head with a smile on his face. With that, the blonde shinobi reeled Haku in for a passionate kiss, which caused her to moan in satisfaction before he did the same to the silverette. Separating shortly after, Naruto looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"That's good enough for a payment." Mirajane chirped cheerfully and then smirked at the depressed male mages in the background, all of whom were growling at her Naru-kun.

Naruto smirked in amusement because he saw the reaction as well and then activated his sensory abilities once more. He was sure that there would be more of those Dark Guild backups on their trail and none of those dark trashes will survive their battles.

Meanwhile, Kushina used a low powered **Water Style Jutsu** to rinse off the blood that was on the clothing of Haku and Mirajane. Nodding in appreciation, the duo thanked the redhead before walking towards the others on the sidelines.

Just then, the blonde Wizard Saint's eyes narrowed as he resisted the urge to facepalm. "Seriously, is my bounty really that important? 12 more morons are heading this way, so everyone stay on your toes and stay fixed in your positions." He explained annoyingly, while the Allied Forces team formation complied wholeheartedly as they braced themselves.

True to the estimation again, the newcomers arrived to the scene and eyed the mages in front of them with a dangerous expression. They were all men wearing the same attire, which consisted of red robes with hoods that all of them wore.

Hibiki cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before stating, "They are from the Red Hood Dark Guild and they specialize in **Pict Magic**."

Nodding quickly, Lyon turned towards the others. "I'll take care of this with the help of Jura and Sherry backing me up, so all of you stay back." He said, to which his fellow Guild mates smiled as they swiftly took her position beside him.

Meanwhile, the Allied Forces didn't say much because they had no reason to argue. Everybody would get their fair share of fights in the end, so it wasn't like anyone of them were being left out. Naruto and his ladies were rather curious about the prowess of the Lamia Scale mages, which only added to their overall point for them agreeing. Shrugging their shoulders, all of them stepped to the sidelines.

'_I can sense that dark aura getting stronger. After this is dealt with, we'll head over to the source of the presence and I'm sure it will be Nirvana. I could use a shadow clone to go forward, but there is no need at the moment because the magical item is still sealed_.' Naruto thought to himself as he went over all of the points in his head and hummed slightly before proceeding, '_The Oracion Seis are not even in the vicinity yet either, so we'll continue as planned. There's no need to rush this and the need for eliminating these Dark Guild mages are of the utmost importance. It's only a matter of time now._'

With that, everyone stood on the sidelines waiting for the battle to finally commence.

* * *

(Lyon, Jura and Sherry vs Red Hood Dark Guild)

* * *

Blazing through the battlefield, the Lamia Scale trio entered a triangular formation as they eyed their opponents. Each one of them would have to be on a look out for 4 of the dark mages, seeing as there are 12 of them in total. That wasn't much of a problem and the Red Hood Dark Guild wasn't really renowned for their skills so this could prove to be relatively fine.

Running forward, Jura went over a strategy in his head while moving ahead on the battlefield. Raising his right hand, he pulled back the fist before violently slamming it against of the hooded mages. Grunting in pain, the dark mage in question skidded back along the rocky path. With that, the Wizard Saint quickly turned around and crossed his arms in an x-formation as two dark mages appeared with their fists extended. Grunting slightly, the man was pushed back while keeping a calm expression as he kept fixed eye contact on his enemies.

Jura then quickly gathered up his magical energy and saw three of the dark mages were quickly making their way towards him. Utilizing his **Earth Magic**, Jura shot a pillar of rock at the dark mages, all of whom went wide-eyed as they were quickly smashed by the attack. Screaming in pain, the Red Hood members collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily at the damaging technique.

Meanwhile, Lyon and Sherry made their way on the wasteland and quickly went for the defensive as their opponents approached them suddenly. Sherry was quickly smashed to the ground with a fist to the shoulder, causing her to wince at the unexpected attack. With that, she rose to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the men, while her teammate was already gathering up his magical energy. Following suit, the pink haired female also began channeling her energy to come up with a counter attack.

"**Ice-Make: Eagle!**" Lyon shouted as he raised his right hand, to which several ice created eagles flew out of his open palm in the direction of his opponents.

"**Doll Attack: Mud Doll!**" Sherry called out, formulating a monster from the ground below which was sent charging at the hooded mages.

Eyes bulging at the barrage of attacks, the dark mages growled as they were sent crashing to the ground viciously. There were four hooded men that were struck down by the duo's techniques, while others got away in the nick of time. The remaining eight were facing off Jura, who was handling himself pretty well even when the numbers weren't to his favor. However, the injured Red Hood Dark Guild members groggily got to their feet and began chanting while gathering up their magical energy.

Meanwhile, Jura grunted as he landed a kick to one of his opponent's face. '_That magical energy being combined means there will be a use of their combination attacks. This could prove to be a little more tedious than what I originally anticipated, but we'll easily win this._' He thought to himself before raising his fist and connecting it to the abdomen of another dark mage.

"**Unison Pict: Goblin!**" The chanting Red Hood members chorused in unison, while several pink colored goblins came to the surface from their canvases.

Lyon's eyes narrowed at the sight and quickly began dodging the incoming creatures, which was the same case for his female teammate. The silver haired mage jumped midair before smashing one of the dark mages on the neck, resulting in a creaking noise and screams of pain to commence. Not giving any others the time to react to this, Lyon continued on with his hand to hand combat assault while engulfing his fist in **Ice-Make**.

"They are only used for distraction." Jura stated seriously from the opposing side of the battlefield as he eyed his teammates before continuing, "They will be using this opportunity to create more creatures or even more powerful ones. Keep your guard up at all times."

Listening intently to the Wizard Saint, the Lamia Scale duo nodded quickly as they gathered up their magical energy. Lyon still had his ice fist at the ready as he destroyed six out of the ten pink colored goblins with his punches, while Sherry used her **Doll Attack: Mud Doll** to destroy the remaining four. Jura had eliminated every one of the goblins on his side with the utmost ease. With that, the trio met up at the center of the battlefield and began making quick work of the dark mages.

Several of the Red Hood Dark Guild members were seething in rage at the outcome of this battle. They didn't even realize their opponents would be this powerful because it wasn't making any sense to them at all. They weren't even getting close to achieving that bounty they would have received by defeating **The White Flash**. However, they weren't going to let this get the better of them so they began fighting back, while ordering four of their teammates to stay behind to draw on their canvases. _It was time._

"**Unison Pict: Wyvern!**" The quartet chorused in harmony as their drawing came to life, which appeared with a huge layer of smoke.

On the sidelines, the Allied Forces watched on in amazement at the sight of a green colored Wyvern coming to life from the drawing. Naruto and his ladies had their eyebrows raised at the display because they had to give those dark mages some sort of credit. Lucy was in awe since the **Pict Magic** reminded her of Reedus, who also used the same magic style.

Meanwhile, the Lamia Scale mages had their eyes narrowed. Lyon went first with his fist extended, only to get shooting back against the rocky ground with a swish of the creature's tail. Jura quickly jumped into the scene and tried landing a roundhouse kick to the Wyvern's leg before he was sent skidding back along the wasteland of a battlefield. The Lamia Scale trio realized now that the creature was rather durable if it could withstand those attacks, causing them to swiftly gather up their magical energy.

"**Earth Magic: Iron Rock Spikes!**" Jura called out, to which numerous earth spikes erupted out of the ground and quickly immobilized the green creature.

"**Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!**" Lyon yelled as an ice formulate tiger came to the surface, which launched itself at the paralyzed Wyvern in order to damage it with its bite.

"**Doll Attack: Rock Doll!**" Sherry screamed while rocks rushed out of the wasteland and began taking shape of a golem-like creature. With that, the formulated monster charged forward in the direction of the green creature summoned by the dark mages.

Screeching in pain, the Wyvern was impaled by the techniques and agonizingly endured everything the legal mages had to offer it. A moment into the scene, the monster shrieked and then slowly released itself from the paralyzed state its opponent provided it with. The Dark Guild members were sweating profusely at the powerful moves and continued watching on the display, hoping their summon would win the battle. However, it wasn't so because when the creature began violently flapping its wings, one of the Lamia Scale mages was ready to form a counter measure.

Jura quickly gathered up his magical energy. "**Earth Magic: Iron Rock Powder Explosion!**" He shouted as he summoned five long earth spikes, which hastily pierced the creature from all sides.

Going wide-eyed, the dark mages saw the Wyvern vanish in a cloud of smoke and began shouting out in protest. They began trembling as Lyon started walking towards them and before they could do anything, they were knocked out cold by the ice user and his teammates.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

Everyone on the sidelines smiled at the victory and Naruto approached the battlefield before obliterating the fallen figures with a **Fire Style Jutsu**. With that, they all congratulated the Lamia Scale mages for their victory, while the mages in question smiled as they graciously accepted it.

"Let's move on from here." Naruto stated as he viewed his surroundings before continuing, "Same as before, my girls and I will be walking along the trail, while the rest of you will use the airship to hover above us to view the surrounding area."

Nodding in return, the Allied Forces agreed wholeheartedly. With that, everyone except for Naruto and his ladies rushed into the airship. The White Dragon Slayer could sense that there was the dark aura getting more prominent and that caused him to narrow his eyes. However, the Oracion Seis were nowhere close to the source of the presence so there wasn't any need for a change in the course of action.

Ten minutes of a full dash into the deeper part of the woods, Naruto and the female Uzumaki felt another series of presences arriving and that caused them to make a sudden halt. It was then, the airship landed because the occupants on the transport grew confused as to why their fellow mages stopped. However, then they all sensed the dark aura in the area and their eyes narrowed as several newcomers appeared in the vicinity.

The new enemies were wearing uniforms which consisted of blue jackets, white shirts and red pants. They had various colored ties on their shirts and wore plain shoes, but what distinguished those mages most of all was the fact that they had horns on the top of their heads.

"Those are dark mages belonging to the Dark Unicorn. They specialize in bladed weapons." Ichiya said plainly, to which everyone nodded before looking at their foes.

Kushina, Mikoto and Erza were itching for a fight at the moment because they hadn't done much battling yet, but realized that the others should have their own turns. Turning towards one another, the alliance mages thought of who should begin the fight and then, the Trimens began making their way towards the Dark Unicorn members.

Eve smiled as he turned around. "We will take care of these guys." He voiced out calmly, while his teammates nodded as they continued their walk into the battlefield.

Not seeing the point in questioning the trio, everyone stood back and let this battle commence. They had no reason to say anything because they would all have their fair share of battles at the end of the day. The Trimens weren't necessarily _weak_ so they could defend themselves.

Naruto suddenly narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to the north-west side. "I can feel that aura at its peak. I think I should send a shadow clone to investigate. If it is Nirvana's location, I'll head on over there and destroy it before the Oracion Seis gets the chance to activate it. Then, we'll eliminate those dark mages once and for all." He whispered to himself as he created a shadow clone, which quickly hid itself under the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** before rushing off into the suspicious area.

It was now the time for the Blue Pegasus trio to begin their match.

* * *

(Trimens vs Dark Unicorn Guild)

* * *

Looking on intently, the trio were quickly circled around by their opponents, all of whom had their weapons in hand. They realized that this wasn't going to be much of a tough fight, but they weren't going to take any chances in underestimating those dark mages. After all, if they were a part of a Dark Guild and after the bounty set on Naruto, they could prove to be dangerous.

The Dark Unicorn mages glared blazingly at their foes and held their weapons tightly, knowing that this could become a troublesome fight. They needed their bounty so they weren't going to hold back and with that, they charged forward. Several of the dark mages held iron rods in their hands, while others held steel bats. Circling around in a fast sequence, one of them initialized the first attack with his bat gripped harshly in his hand.

Ren jumped back as the dark mage tried striking him down with the weapon before ducking as another one attempted to attack him as well. Eyes narrowing, the Blue Pegasus member jumped midair and then landed a roundhouse kick to one of the opponents, to which the dark mage growled in pain before collapsing to the ground. Dirt entered the mouth of the fallen foe, causing him to cough loudly before glaring at his opponent.

The other two mages of the Trimens were also engaging in their hand to hand combat while rapidly dodging several weapons being thrown at them. Hibiki landed a punch to one of his opponent's shoulder, while his fellow teammate kicked his enemy on the abdomen. Jumping back from the formation, they looked at each other and nodded before rushing back into the battle.

There weren't too many of the mages from the Dark Unicorn Dark Guild to deal with, which was a plus for the Trimens at the moment. However, they weren't necessarily worried about their battle because they realized that those dark mages don't perform magic, which was something in their favor.

"**Air Magic: Ariel!**" Ren whispered as he locked several of the dark mages in a dome, which lowered the oxygen on the inside.

Suffocating at the lack of air within the structure, the Dark Unicorn members began screaming at the top of their lungs. Moments into the scene, Ren dispelled the technique and the result was his enemies were left utterly unconscious without a sound.

"**Archive Magic: Force Blast!**" Hibiki shouted as he raised his right hand, to which magical screens appeared in front of his approaching opponents.

Instantly, the screens forcefully exploded in front of the dark mages, causing them to get violently thrown in the air as dust hovered. Screaming in pain from the sudden move, they grunted loudly and held their craniums. Just as soon as a few of the foes began groggily getting up from their position, Hibiki launched the same technique, which resulted in them getting knocked out cold.

Extending his right arm forward, Eve narrowed his eyes. "**Snow Magic: White Fury!**" He called out as he placed his left hand on the extended arm, to which a medium-sized snowstorm generated.

Gasping for breath, the Dark Unicorn mages were struck down by the move while struggling to move forward, but it simply wasn't coming to pass. The wind began picking up as the snow technique was beginning to change the entire atmosphere. As their foe further walked towards them, they were attacked by the same move and they couldn't do a thing to retaliate.

On the sidelines, everyone was watching in approval as the Trimens were easily winning the fight. There weren't many left to deal with and those that had fought, simply stood no chance against the mages from Blue Pegasus. Ichiya smiled proudly at his subordinates and posed strangely, while the others smacked their foreheads in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Hibiki turned towards his fellow mages. "Let's end this with our final move." He said, to which his fellow teammates nodded in agreement as they gathered up their magical energy.

Running towards their enemies, the Dark Unicorn members tried approaching them with their weapons, but it was too late. They had already made their move.

"**Air Magic: Ariel Shot!**"

"**Archive Magic: Force Blast!**"

"**Snow Magic: White Out!**"

As soon as those three techniques launched themselves at the dark mages, they stood absolutely no chance and they knew that for a fact. Screaming in excruciating pain, each one of them fell one by one until there was no one left on the battlefield from the Dark Guild to continue the fight. They were defeated and they couldn't even get their _precious_ bounty.

The Trimens smiled at the sight and looked around at the snowy ground, which formulated from Eve's last attack before walking away towards their fellow mages on the sidelines.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

Congratulating the Trimens with their victory, the trio smiled as they happily accepted it. With that, the mages turned towards the airship for their formation. Naruto had already obliterated the bodies with his **Fire Style: Fire Bullets Jutsu**, and was just about to head off into the distance with his girls, but just then his eyes flashed bright blue upon the feel of familiar presences. He wasn't the only one because Kushina felt this as well and currently had her eyes narrowed.

"It's the Oracion Seis, seems they've finally decided to come out and play." Naruto stated seriously and kept fixed eye contact at his fellow mages before ordering, "Nobody move from your positions."

Nodding in total seriousness, the Allied Forces braced themselves while the aura kept getting stronger. Naruto had his mind on his shadow clone, who was currently searching for the dark presence which didn't belong to any of the Oracion Seis dark mages. He was absolutely sure it was Nirvana, but he wanted to make sure it was the magical item. There was no spot for mistakes and he knew that for a fact.

The White Dragon Slayer also realized that a few of the Allied Forces weren't strong enough to face off those approaching dark mages, and he wasn't going to force them into the fights either. Therefore, they would have the choice of doing what they want. Nodding to himself, he cracked his knuckles and awaited the inevitable.

A moment later, Cobra, Angel, Hoteye and Racer arrived to the scene.

"We meet again, **White Flash**."

* * *

**Author's Notes: -:- **_**Author Style: Cliffhanger Jutsu!**_** -:- Yes, I just ended with a cliffhanger. Am I not more evil than those dark mages, you guys? **_**Review!**_

**The entire populace of Naked Mummy, Asharitu, Red Hood and Dark Unicorn have been eliminated, along with Erigor. There were no **_**MAJOR**_** dark mage deaths in this chapter per say, but it is a buildup to the next chapter which will only add to the overall death count.**

**The next chapter will finish off the Oracion Seis arc and while I would rather end things in a single chapter, the word length would be atrocious because this chapter alone was 25,500+ words. The total of the two chapters would equal to **_**at least**_** 45,000 words by my estimation, but I haven't started writing the second part of the arc yet so even I don't know the exact figure. It could be even more. I mean the Tower of Heaven chapter was of 32,700+ words, but 45,000 words is a little too much in my opinion, don't you think? Or do you think I should have made just one chapter? **_**Review!**_

**Yeah, Natsu and his group finally got their "**_**official**_**" screen time because the last time they did so, was during the Phantom Lord arc, which was 14 chapters ago. Some fights were the same as in canon because those mages that fought, needed their respective screen time.**

**Everyone should have received their replies to their reviews via PM, but those that haven't, are the guest reviewers and I will answer them here. **

_**To Lewamus Prime**_**: Hey, thanks a lot for the review! Now for the suggestion for the Demon Art: Marked Possession Jutsu, it is a fascinating idea, but Naruto doesn't know any demonic style variations for jutsu in this story. Can you provide a backstory for how he can use this technique? As for the magic, I only have Naruto with Hurricane Magic and White Dragon Slayer Magic at the moment so adding something else so suddenly, will be too out of the blue if you know what I'm saying. I could lean towards the jutsu, but then again, I need a way to implement how Naruto knows such a style in the first place. Haha, Jiraiya's part does hold some value and I could see that working probably for some comic relief. I look forward to your reply. Thanks again.**

_**To Sky Blue:**_** Hey, thanks for the review! I can understand where you're coming from when you mentioned the first part. Honestly, the circumstance in those very scenes did prove the need for that to happen, so I can't really form a debate on the matter. It was just needed for development of character, which is the most important feature to this story. Yes, the badass Naruto part was something to turn the emotional tide around and balance everything out. If I have emotional scenes, I will try balancing them out because it's good to set up an equilibrium of sorts. Eh, the torture was there, but it was only implied. The part for the beta, yes I do indeed have a person editing the story, BloodINCarnate, who looks over the chapters as soon as I'm done writing them out. He's truly an exceptional character and makes things much easier for me when writing. He's a great guy. Other than that, thank you so much for the review.**

**_To Dustin Welch:_ Thank you so much for the review! I'm saddened hearing about your account getting hacked in the past and even though it has never happened to me, I can understand because it's not an uncommon sight. I am so glad that you have liked the story so much and your reasoning is quite similar to mine indeed. You thinking of me so highly is something simply makes me a proud author and I am truly happy that you have been interested with everything that has gone on in the story so far. Thank you so much for the review once more and I hope to see you around. **

**To those who were asking about Ultear in regards to her joining the harem, I'll keep teasing you with the suspense. I'm so bad, lol.**

**To the other guests that posted with their compliments, thank you so much for reading and I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. I really appreciate you posting your awesome reviews.**

**You're all awesome and I will see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	30. The Oracion Seis: Part 2

**I proudly present the 30****th**** chapter of my story. I'm so very damn proud that everyone liked the first part of this arc and I was really glad seeing the amazing reviews you all gave me. I mean my little pride and joy has crossed the 1000 reviews mark! Looking back at when I first started up, shows me the dedication all of you put in reading the story and reviewing. I'm a very proud author at this moment. Thank you all! Moving on, this chapter will finish off the Oracion Seis Arc once and for all**_**. **_

_**A few things will be mentioned in the Author's Notes, along with a question I have to ask you all.**_** IT'S IMPORTANT that you check it out! Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"_We meet again, __**White Flash**__._"

* * *

Narrowing their eyes at the dark mages, the Allied Forces looked on impassively. There were four members of the Oracion Seis here at the moment, which meant that the other two were somewhere nearby. Naruto figured that those two people were looking for the location of Nirvana, but the source of the aura was in a different direction. Therefore, none of them had anything to worry about for now.

Cobra glared at the alliance and clenched his fists before saying, "It seems that our backup has failed in the task of delivering your head to us, _**White Flash**_." Steering his gaze away from the now smirking Naruto, he continued, "Quite impressive, we honestly didn't expect the rest of you to reach this point. However, it is of no concern to us because we will eliminate you here and now. Then we'll go look for the location of Nirvana, like we were told."

Chuckling in amusement upon hearing those words, Naruto shook his head. "You are way over your head, _hebi-chan_. Your team has no chance against us, but I'll humor myself over a bit of information that I've just recently come across. The leader of your group set that bounty on my head because he is too weak to come and fight me himself, correct? What a pathetic piece of trash." He explained coolly while having a look of boredom on his face.

Growling in return, Cobra eyed the Wizard Saint murderously. "You think you-" He was cut off from his speech as his fellow teammate cleared his throat.

"Stop this ridiculous argument. Time is money and we still have work to do." Hoteye voiced out neutrally before crossing his arms in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Mikoto turned towards Kushina and smirked. "We'll deal with the hussy over there!" She declared loudly as she pointed towards Angel, while her best friend smiled dangerously in approval.

The remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer frowned deeply at their sister-figures because they wanted to destroy that _woman_. However, they sighed sadly as they could do nothing about it now and simply nodded in defeat before thinking about who they should face off.

Angel gritted her teeth as she eyed the two women. "I'll end you both with no problem." She snarled with venom in her voice before saucily continuing, "Then I'll take _good care_ of your man."

Eardrums ringing sharply, Mikoto's **Sharingan** immediately activated and seethed in rage, while her best friend's hair hovered towards their sister-figures, they saw them forming a deadly expression and understood the mental orders being handed out. _That hussy will die by their hands!_

Naruto honestly couldn't care less for Angel's obvious advances towards him. After all, she held _nothing_ against his girls. Should she by some _ungodly_ miracle defeat Kushina and Mikoto, _then_ try anything with him, he'll kill her himself.

"Miko-chan and Kushi-chan will deal with their chosen _victim_." Naruto said plainly as he turned towards his alliance teammates before explaining, "The others will have their pick at their own opponents. I won't be dealing with these fools, but those that wish to do so, can go right ahead. Those not wanting to participate will head into the airship for safety."

Nodding quickly, Mikoto and Kushina cracked their knuckles as they glared blazingly at the white haired female. Meanwhile, the Allied Forces began murmuring to themselves at the thought of who they should fight.

Jura cleared his throat and leaned back. "I won't be fighting at this point as I wish to let the others have their turn. Therefore, count me out of the battle for now." He voiced out in a calm tone before turning towards his fellow Wizard Saint, who nodded in return.

"My team and I will take on Hoteye." Ichiya declared as he began posing strangely, while his subordinates smiled and agreed wholeheartedly.

Erza turned towards her sister-figures and smiled. "Mira-chan, Haku-chan and I will deal with Cobra." She stated confidently, to which the girls in question grinned in approval.

"I'LL TAKE ON THE FREAK WITH THE NOSE!" Natsu roared in anticipation and engulfed his fists in fire before stepping up to the plate with an anxious look on his face.

Meanwhile, Gray shook his head. "I'll join pinky in his fight." He said quickly and then walked towards the pink haired mage, while his childhood friend Lyon smirked as he also tagged along.

Naruto nodded in content at the formation before saying, "The fights will go as planned so everyone get into position. To those that are not fighting, head on over to the airship with Jura-dono and keep a safe distance away from here. We'll meet up with you shortly."

Upon hearing those words, the Allied Forces did as they were told. Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Sherry quickly ran towards Jura, who led them into the airship, while the participants of the upcoming battles headed on over to the battlefield.

The Oracion Seis mages had been relatively silent throughout this whole interaction because they were waiting on those fools to finish up with their stupid talk. Just as soon as they saw the approaching mages, a smirk etched way to their features and they braced themselves for their respective fights.

* * *

(Mikoto and Kushina vs Angel)

* * *

Staring down with an expression of utter coldness, the kunoichi duo looked at their opponent intensely. With that, they kept their chakra flow going at a steady pace while their eye contact never moved a millimeter out of place. Turning towards each other, they nodded in agreement before getting into their formation to take the trash out.

Meanwhile, Angel scoffed at her opponents. "You may have beaten me in our last encounter, but I was being held captive. Now that I'm free you will face my wrath and the both of you will die!" She boasted arrogantly while looked at the duo with condescendence.

Chuckling in amusement, the two ladies of the White Dragon Slayer shook their heads. "Come and show us what you're capable of, _girl_. Let's see how you fare against the **Red and Black Deaths**." They replied emotionlessly in unison before smirking at their enraged opponent.

Angel snarled at the taunts and rushed off towards the two female mages, who had their smirks intact at the sight. With that, she quickly began focusing primarily on hand to hand combat, which was the most foolish mistake she could have ever made. However, she didn't know that because her prowess as a mage was considered to be top notch and her skills were feared. As her fist tried approaching Kushina's shoulder, she halted immediately as her opponent was nowhere in sight. However, turning around slightly, the dark mage's eyes went wide as the redhead twisted her body before crashing her with a kick to the face, to which her nose caved in with an echoing crack.

"AAHHHHH!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs in pain before her eyes bulged upon Mikoto slamming her back with a punch.

With that, the blackette eyed the fallen girl before coldly saying, "You're a weak excuse for a mage."

Flinching at the tone, the female Oracion Seis member groggily began getting up from the attacks before she was tossed to the side like a lowly peasant. Coughing loudly from the sudden drop, she spat out the dirt that entered her mouth from the dusty ground. Just as soon as she was getting up once more, her cranium was harshly gripped and violently slammed to the ground, to which blood soared out of her nostrils. Her screams resonated the vicinity while a look of fear and realization began formulating on her face. The pain was becoming too much to bare!

Kushina smirked as she grabbed Angel's hair to hold the girl steady, while her best friend got ready for her part in the whole deal. Coughing, the dark mage rose to her feet with the help of her opponent before she began shouting in protest as Mikoto stood in front of her with her** Sharingan** blazing. Just then, the female Uzumaki let go of Angel and her fellow mage smirked as she twisted her body before landing her opponent with a kick to the abdomen.

"ACK!" Angel screeched sharply in agony from the feel of the air escaping her lungs and her body going numb from the attacks.

Grunting loudly to rise to her feet, the Oracion Seis mage spat out in disgust, "I will show you… I will show you pain!" She roared as she quickly took out a golden key before calling out, "**Open the Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!**"

Instantly, a golden light enveloped the area, which intrigued the kunoichi duo greatly. '_She's a __**Celestial Spirit Magic**__ user? At least this won't be boring now because we want to have fun with this._' They thought to themselves simultaneously and continued watching on the display.

When the light dimmed, a newcomer appeared in the vicinity. This newcomer was a relatively tall and lean-built dark skinned man, who had short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. Along with that, he had a tail which was shaped like a scorpion's tail and had the word _Antares_ on it. He wore no shirt, but had a flower shaped collar that was red and trimmed with gold around his neck.

"Take care of those two _harlots_, Scorpio!" Angel demanded in a commanding tone while eyeing her opponents with a look of rage on her face.

Nodding quickly, the spirit known as Scorpio turned around. "I'm going to have to fight." He said plainly before folding his middle and ring fingers back, imitating the claws of an actual scorpion.

Meanwhile, the two ladies of the Wizard Saint smirked. "This isn't going to be much of a challenge for either one of us, but we'll allow you the chance to amuse us. Let's see what you got, dattebane." Kushina replied bluntly and formed her battle stance, with her best friend following suit.

Growling at the duo, Angel narrowed her eyes. "Kill them!" She barked loudly and jumped back from her position to let her summon take the fight.

Mikoto's **Sharingan** swirled viciously before she rushed off in the direction of Scorpio, while her sister-figure took off in a blazing speed. Dust hovered marking the speed and the two kunoichi were simply in their battle mode. Meanwhile, their opponent charged forward as he gathered his magical energy before getting into a crouched stance with his stinger aimed at the duo.

"**Sand Magic: Sand Buster!**" Scorpio shouted, to which a heavy dosage of sand was fired from his stinger in the form of a powerful sand tornado.

The two best friends smirked at the attack and simply allowed the man to utilize his ability, while chuckling to themselves as they saw a look of victory form in the man's eyes. Angel was laughing maniacally in the background, which made the duo to chuckle further at the weak attempt of putting them down. They weren't renowned as SS-ranked kunoichi in their past life for nothing.

"It's done." Scorpio said plainly as he saw the full extent of his technique in play, while his summoner grinned in approval.

"What's done?" Came a condescending tone from behind the spirit, causing him to turn around before going wide-eyed at what he was seeing.

There stood an unfazed Mikoto and Kushina, both of whom were looking on in amusement. Angel screeched in protest as she witnessed her opponents not even slightly damaged from her summon's attack, which seemed impossible in her eyes. Before anyone could react further, the two women rushed forward and furiously smashed Scorpio to the ground with their Taijutsu. The Celestial Spirit shouted in pain from having got the full end of the duo's movements. Blood shot out of his mouth as they began striking him down further with their respective kick and punch combinations.

Pebbles rocked from the blows and wind was beginning to formulate from the heated pace of the battle, which was so easily in the hands of the two kunoichi. There was simply no contest and the Oracion Seis dark mage couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Meanwhile, Mikoto jumped midair as she channeled chakra into her fist before crashing Scorpio's stinger, while her sister-figure utilized a chakra infused kick to the damaged body part.

"AAAHHHHH!" Scorpio yelled in excruciating pain as his stinger cracked like the weakest wood plank available before his eyes bulged when another fist slammed his injured body.

Formulating hand signs, Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "**Fire Style: Volcanic Flames Jutsu!**" She called out, to which a whirlwind of fire launched from her open palms and blazed in the direction of the fallen spirit while the ground became annihilated along the way.

Following suit, Kushina smirked in approval. "**Water Style: Crashing Water Tides Jutsu!**" She roared as an insane level of water gushed out of her mouth, which was sent in the direction of the unfortunate victim of the duo.

Screaming in pain which he didn't even know existed; Scorpio's body began thrashing around violently, like it was reliving an absolutely nightmare. There were no words to describe the agony he was feeling and it was like he was dying from the techniques of the two women. Coughing up blood, the spirit tried rising to his feet before he collapsed face first to the rocky ground, while blood was trickling down his body.

Seeing as he was a **Celestial Spirit**, Scorpio was gifted with immortality. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't get injured during a fight. In those cases, he was to be sent back to the spirit realm, where he would rest and heal from whatever it is that harmed them in the first place. Realizing it now, the Dark Guild mage's summon coughed up once more before feeling his breathing becoming heavier.

"I… I cannot continue." Scorpio muttered weakly and coughed loudly before continuing, "I am sorry."

With that, a light enveloped him before he passed out on the ground, causing his summoner to seethe in rage at the sight. Angel snarled as she used her **Force Gate Closure **technique to recall Scorpio before she turned dangerous eyes at her opponents. Gritting her teeth, she saw the duo looking on with an expression akin to boredom as they twirled their hair in an uncaring fashion. _This was madness!_

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Angel shouted in fury and stomped her feet on the ground as her expressions never wavered.

Meanwhile, Kushina shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. "Well let's have at it then, hussy." She taunted coldly, causing her sister-figure to chuckle in amusement.

"Kushina-chan, is it time?" Mikoto asked with excitement in her voice, to which the woman in question grinned deviously before nodding in approval.

A questioning look formed on Angel's face upon hearing this. '_What the hell does that stupid harlot mean by that!? They will pay for causing me this humiliation. They will die!_' She ranted loudly in her head and then quickly went back into her stance.

Swiftly calling upon her **Chakra Chains**, Kushina immobilized the female dark mage, who didn't even see the ability coming to her. Howls and shrieks escaped Angel's lungs upon getting pierced by the increasingly tightening chains as blood began trickling down her lips, while tears of misery began rolling down her cheeks from the binding technique. _The pain was too much!_

Following suit, the ladies of the blonde shinobi raised their hands as they began gathering up their magical energy. The sheer power that was getting released was causing the immobilized dark mage to shiver in fear, while her opponents were simply looking on with a hardened expression. Wind blew furiously as the magical aura continued to grow. It was then, the duo's eyes narrowed upon the completion of their move. The **Whirlpool Magic** and **Inferno Magic** began mixing together as a new substance came into the picture. It was time to bring out their new formation.

"**Unison Raid: Evaporating Death Wave!**" Kushina and Mikoto shouted in sync as the fire and water nature began mixing, forming into an extremely intense amount of steam from the duo's open palms, which was launched in the direction of the now eye bulging dark mage.

…_steamy._

In an instant, the ground became incinerated from the formulated attack, while it kept roaring forwards at the screaming opponent. Angel felt Kushina retracting her **Chakra Chains** and tried moving out of the way, but it was too late for her to progress. Her time was up. Just as soon as the technique connected, the Oracion Seis member's body began twitching like a bobble head doll; causing drool to escape her lips from the lack of control she had over herself now.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Angel howled sharply as her body began melting, her skin _peeled_ away like an orange peel and the _pain_. It was too horrendous.

In a mere matter of seconds, the **Celestial** dark mage's eyes closed tightly and fell lifeless, while her body became one with the ground. It became an impossible task to recognize her, because there simply was no body left to recognize her with anymore. _It was evaporated_. All that was left on the destroyed ground were 3 golden keys.

The two kunoichi had worked rather hard on perfecting this technique, knowing that the **Unison Raid** move was on a level near impossible to execute among mages in Earthland. However, with the vigorous training they partook in the past 2 months, plus their already strong synergy, they had reached a level in their magical prowess that gave them the confidence to try it out. They had never used this move against an opponent before and were glad that it was executed so smoothly.

It was also rumored that the **Unison Raid** was utilized by two people synchronizing their attack patterns. This was done only if the participants had the same sort of natural affinity that the other has, but Mikoto and Kushina had turned the odds in their favors by using the affinities of their **Inferno Magic** and **Whirlpool Magic** respectively, to forge a new elemental move. They blew those rumors out the water, evidence by their new technique.

Meanwhile, Mikoto picked up the keys and turned towards her best friend. "Well at least she _paid_ us." She grumbled as she deactivated her **Sharingan**, while Kushina laughed before nodding her head in agreement.

With that, the duo smirked as they began walking away from the battlefield.

* * *

(Erza, Mirajane and Haku vs Cobra)

* * *

Cobra snarled at the female mage trio as he rose from the ground on his snake. He didn't have much detail on these three, other than the rumors that he heard over the years, but it wasn't going to stop him in the slightest. They were women and he needed to show them their place in the food chain.

…_you sexist disgrace._

Meanwhile, the ladies of the Wizard Saint smirked. '_He really thinks he can take on all three of us?_' They questioned themselves in humor before stepping forward with their smirks intact.

"Your man isn't going to help you through this fight, you pathetic women. The end result is death because that infuriating blonde will be looking at your dead corpses after this battle!" Cobra growled venomously as he stared down at the trio with a look of coldness on his face, while his snake hissed in return.

Instantly, the girls formed emotionless expressions. "You will pay severely, you pathetic excuse for a man!" They snarled harmonically in a deadly tone as they glared at the dark mage before declaring, "We'll show you the reason why we are _our_ Naru-kun's women!"

With that, they began rushing forward with their expressions never wavering, while their opponent slithered towards them with his snake in top speed. Wind formulated upon the initialization of the fight and dust began rising from the barren wasteland of a battlefield. Cobra snarled as he approached the trio and jumped off his companion before beginning to formulate his hand to hand combat prowess, with their opponents following suit.

Haku channeled chakra into her fist and smashed the Oracion Seis member's snake on the mid-section, to which it hissed loudly in return before falling to the ground with a loud crash. Mirajane and Erza used their Taijutsu formations against the dark mage, which the love of their life taught them in the past 2 months. Seeing as they couldn't use chakra, Taijutsu was something that they could learn and that was more than enough for them. The training was intense, but it paid off nicely in the end.

Upon getting pushed back from Erza's punch, Cobra huffed before grunting loudly as Mirajane crashed his shoulder with a powerful kick. He tried using his **Sound Magic** to sense what the two female mages were going to do next with their strange hand to hand combat style, but spat out in disgust upon coming blank in his reading. It was making him furious because this was totally new to him. Looking towards the other side of the battlefield, he saw his snake groggily rising from the ground and then darting towards The Ice Princess before it was sent pummeling back with another chakra infused punch. There was so much he could take and this wasn't it. No, those bitches are good as dead.

Instantly, the dark mage roared in protest at the sight. "You weaklings will pay for this!" He declared as he quickly gathered up his magical energy while eyeing his opponents intently.

"**Sound Magic: Sound Palm!**" Cobra shouted, to which a powerful sound wave was emitted from his palm towards the two female mages.

Eyes narrowing, Mirajane channeled her magical energy. "**Darkness Magic: Darkness Shield!**" She countered as she quickly placed both hands open and a barrier surrounded her and Erza.

A raging wind began to blow heatedly from the contact of the two moves, while Cobra gnashed his teeth upon realizing that the silverette successfully blocked his attack. On the other side of the wasteland, Haku smashed the snake on the tail with a chakra enhanced kick, to which it snapped and thrashed around violently, causing the creature to hiss violently in a shriek like tone. Seeing the twitching body of her opponent, the blackette smirked before landing a kick to the face of the snake, further making it hiss before blood leaked out like a water sprinkler. This was making the dark mage beyond angry and with that, he gathered up his magical energy once more.

Moving his arms forward in a cross, Cobra took a deep sigh. "**Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!**" He roared as a very large amount of poison formed in the shape of two massive waves, which was sent shooting at the two female mages in front of him.

Haku's eyes widened as she turned around. "**Hyouton: Ice Dragon Jutsu!**" She called out, to which an ice formulated dragon sped out of her mouth and flew in the direction of the dark mage's attack.

Sighing in relief, Mirajane and Erza looked on as their sister-figure saved them from their foe's technique and turned towards her with a smile on their face, which she happily shared. Meanwhile, Cobra began screaming in protest upon seeing his move countered once more and simply glared blazingly at the blackette for jumping in to stop his assault. Growling at her, he quickly rushed forward before he was slammed to the ground by two enraged females, both of whom would rather be caught dead than to see their amazing sister-figure get harmed.

"ACK!" Cobra screeched in pain before coughing loudly as dirt entered his mouth, causing his temper to further lose control.

The silverette clenched her fists and growled at the fallen figure. "For trying to hurt my sister…" She spoke coldly as she began gathering up her magical energy before roaring, "YOU WILL SUFFER!"

"**Take Over: Satan Soul Halphas!**" Mirajane screamed, to which her entire body began morphing while a bright light enveloped her being. She gained pointed edged and long sky blue colored scaled ears, a large sky blue metal scaled tail grew, her attire changed into a light and sky blue one-piece suit and two angel-like wings came into the mix to finish off the transformation.

"**Requip: Darkness Armor!**" Erza roared as a bright light enveloped her being, causing her body to go into a transformation of her own. With this, the redhead's attire totally changed and she now donned a fully covered pitch black colored armor coated in sparks of lightning and held a black colored sword, which was coated with flames. Her hair was fixed in a pony-tail and wearing steel toed armor boots. She flicked her wrists as she was now in her newly designed armor.

Meanwhile, Haku smirked as she gathered up her own magical energy. "**Blizzard Magic: Glacial Panoply!**" She called out, to which snowflakes began forming all around her while she became encased in an ice formulated armor. It was reminiscent to the fourth Raikage's **Lightning Armor**, but was made of ice instead of lightning.

…_who ordered the roasted Cobra?_

Eyes bulging at the display, a faint whimper escaped the dark mage's lips. '_How the hell are they making me feel so scared from their magical aura? These are measly women! Dammit to hell!_' He raged in his mind while looking at the female trio, who were dangerously making their way towards him.

He quickly turned towards his snake companion and hissed at the sight of the creature out cold and beaten like a mere dog's chew toy. Knowing that he was all alone now, made his confidence shatter completely and before he could even get up from his position, his eyes went wide at the sight of Mirajane staring down at him like a piece of annoying trash. He tried his level best to conjure up his magical energy, but it was no use as the **Take-Over** mage viciously kicked him in the stomach.

"AAARGH!" Cobra coughed uncontrollably as he felt bones crack from the impact while he wheezed for breath.

Mirajane's expressions never wavered as she stared down. "What pathetic skills." She stated flatly and then landed a kick to the cranium of the downed dark mage before Erza appeared instantly and hooked the man across the face.

The duo couldn't care less for the shrieks of pain their opponent was emitting and quickly stepped back as Haku jumped into the picture. With an ice engulfed fist, the blackette sharply slammed the fallen figure with a punch, causing the area of contact to get coated with ice. With this, the trio looked at each other and nodded before stomping the dark mage like he was a fly getting smacked by a rolled up newspaper. The girls saw the limping body of their foe and simply continued their assault, while eyeing the man's snake companion groggily getting up on the other side of the battlefield.

Using her **Halphas** **Take Over** form, Mirajane approached the snake in lightning speeds before furiously smashing the creature's body with a shoulder charge. With another punch, the snake thrashed around like a bobble head toy. Looking back, she quickly stepped back as Erza came into the picture, who had her sword raised before slicing off the snake's head while blood flowed around the now fallen being. Using the flames emitting from her **Darkness Armor**, the swordswoman annihilated the dead corpse of the snake before turning towards the other side of the battlefield once more, while The Ice Princess stood beside them with an approving look on her face upon seeing the display.

"Let's end this once and for all." Haku said, to which her sister-figures nodded in agreement before the trio rushed towards the trembling dark mage.

Sweating bullets, Cobra gathered up his magical energy. "**Poison Dragon's Roar!**" He called out, to which an intense steam of poison shot out of his mouth and was sent pummeling towards the trio.

'_Even if I can't win this fight, my technique will inject a lethal virus into those bitches, weakening them and ultimately killing them in the process. There's no way I'll let them beat me!_' He thought to himself darkly before continuing on with his deadly technique.

However, the ladies of the Wizard Saint had already seen through this technique as they were ready with their respective moves for a counterattack. They could only smirk at the sight.

"**Cosmic Beam!**" Mirajane shouted as she fired a cosmic-like energy in the direction of the opposing attack aimed at her and her sister-figures.

"**Fire Magic: Flames of Chaos!**" Erza called out and slashed her sword diagonally, while fierce flames launched itself from her weapon.

"**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" Haku yelled, to which a barrage of ice mixed with water came shooting down at the approaching technique.

A bright light enveloped the vicinity upon the contact, causing wind to swirl around viciously and rocks to rise around heatedly as a tornado like substance came to play. The opponents grunted and closed their eyes shut so that dirt couldn't enter their eyes, while the storm around the battlefield kept getting stronger and stronger. Soon after that, the wind stopped swishing and the result was already thought of, at least in the case of the female mage trio. The dark mage's technique was _easily_ cancelled out.

'_NO WAY! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!_' Cobra chanted loudly in his mind upon witnessing his foes standing tall like nothing happened to them, while a fearful expression etched way to his features.

Smirking at the reaction, the girls stepped forward. "We told you…" They chorused emotionlessly in unison and kept walking menacingly before continuing, "We told you what would happen here, you idiotic fool. You just _had_ to blab about how weak we were and how our Naru-kun couldn't help, but we held our own just fine here. This is justice served for trying to hunt our man down."

Slithering backward upon hearing those words, Cobra grunted as his head hit a rocky surface before paling at the sight of his approaching opponents. He began screaming in protest and then shrieked harshly upon him getting impaled with punches and kicks by the enraged females. Blood oozed down his body and he could do nothing about it. He was far too weak for his foes and he knew that clearly now. However, with the last of his willpower, he tried gathering up his magical energy. Meanwhile, Erza shook her head and quickly held her sword at the man's throat, causing him to stiffen at the contact before his eyes bulged at seeing Mirajane and Haku staring down at him.

"SPARE ME!" Cobra demanded with the maximum urgency, to which the female mages raised an eyebrow respectively and formed a thinking pose.

"Nah!" They replied coldly in harmony before Erza sliced off the man's head, while her sister-figures quickly destroyed his body with their respective magic styles.

Mirajane turned towards her fellow mages and sighed. "I'll admit that it's still tough to end a life, but with the lessons and teachings that Naru-kun gave us, I can understand why it's necessary." She said as she removed herself from her **Take Over**, while the two others deactivated their armors.

"I know that it's hard, you guys." Haku said softly and looked at her sister-figures intently before explaining, "However, it's just like when I was in the Elemental Nations. When I was doing missions with my surrogate father in the past, I realized that for peace to be upheld, death may come into the picture. People like those dark mages are the reason for fear spreading through Earthland and we must do what we can to stop them. Naru-kun told us about this because he knew we would have to perform killings sooner or later, even though he doesn't want us dirtying our hands with the blood of scum. We do this to protect our precious people."

Nodding slowly, the female mage duo agreed wholeheartedly upon hearing the explanation. They had learned a lot during the past two months and among those things were the teachings of the shinobi world. Even though they were hesitant to comply in the beginning, Erza and Mirajane understood the meaning of having to end the lives of those that wanted to cause unnecessary pain to the world.

With that, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smiled as they stepped away from the battlefield.

* * *

(Natsu, Gray, Lyon vs Racer)

* * *

Narrowing their eyes at the Oracion Seis member in front of them, the Allied Forces trio quickly got into their respective stances. However, Natsu had other ideas as he rushed towards the dark mage, while his team mates began shouting for him to not rush in so unprepared. Meanwhile, Racer smirked at the approaching Fairy Tail mage and rushed forward in return. The Fire Dragon Slayer engulfed his fist with fire and jumped midair to land a powerful punch before he was violently slammed with an axe-kick, courtesy of the speeding dark mage, who suddenly appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"That baka!" Gray muttered angrily as he saw Natsu falling to the ground with a thud and shook his head before rushing towards him, with Lyon sighing while following suit.

Just as soon as the Allied Forces duo approached their fallen teammate, they turned towards Racer, who once again vanished into thin air. Looking around in confusion, the trio eyed their surroundings and then each one of them were sent pummeling to the ground by the dark mage. Coughing loudly from the impact on the rocky ground below them, the trio rose to their feet and growled at the speed of their opponent. His name truly suited him because of the insane speed the man possessed.

Speeding through the battlefield, Racer circled around the mages. "You're too slow!" He voiced out in a condescending tone and then struck all three of them once more with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"ACK!" The trio grunted in pain as they were crashed to the ground once more, while wondering how in the world they were to handle themselves against their opponent.

Rising to their feet again, Gray turned towards the others. "We have to do something about his speed. Not one of us can lay a hand on him by the way this battle is going on." He said bluntly before sharply looking towards the approaching dark mage.

Racer simply had a smirk on his face before yelling, "You'll never find a way to defeat me!"

Gritting his teeth fiercely, Natsu jumped back from his position. "I will find a way to defeat you so don't worry about that. I'M ALL REVVED UP!" He shouted in determination and coated his fist with **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** before rushing towards the Oracion Seis member at blazing speeds.

Instantly following suit, Gray and Lyon charged ahead as well, knowing that they would have to step up their game. Nodding to one another, the duo quickly took a notice to their surroundings as their infuriating opponent disappeared off once again without leaving a trace. Lyon's eyes darted all over the area, taking into where the dark mage was heading with the help of the gentle breeze that was quickly rushing to the surface. Just as soon as a patch of leaves hovered near them, the duo jumped back to begin using their counter-measure, while Natsu was growling at his near invisible foe.

"**Ice-Make: Rampart!**" Gray shouted as he created an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, while beginning to pant heavily at the toll it took to set the barrier.

Suddenly, Racer's eyes bulged upon getting smashed through the ice wall, causing him to fall face first to the ground with a loud thud. Getting up quickly from the move, the dark mage turned dangerous eyes at the Allied Forces mages before turning around sharply as Natsu came rushing towards him. With a fire engulfed fist, the Fire Dragon Slayer slammed his opponent with a fierce punch, causing him to get sent pummeling downwards.

"Argh!" Racer grunted sharply and rubbed his face from the previous attack before growling at the pink haired mage.

Quickly, Lyon appeared in front of the Oracion Seis member and struck his abdomen with a kick, sending him skidding back along the rocky path. Gray took the initiative to add more damage into the equation and darted forward, while coating his right hand with ice. With the added power of his fist, the Fairy Tail mage jumped midair before violently attacking his foe's head with a punch. Not wanting to be left out, Natsu followed suit and also attacked the seething dark mage with his hand to hand abilities. Racer cried out in pain from the combined assault. Avoiding a kick to the head, the speedster mage jumped back from his position, eyeing the three mages intently.

Channeling his magical energy, Racer narrowed his eyes. "**Slowing Magic: Motor!**" He whispered as he went speeding towards the legal mages, who widened their eyes at the sheer speed of their opponent.

Just as soon as Natsu began looking around in confusion upon witnessing his foe disappearing, the dark mage in question swiftly approached him before kneeing his abdomen, sending him flying in the air. Racer used the momentum to hover in the air while landing decisive punches and kicks to the Fire Dragon Slayer, who grunted loudly from the continuous barrage of attacks being handed to him.

Jumping down as his first victim got slammed to the ground harshly; he turned towards the other two in the area and began darting towards them with his insane speed. Gray's eyes widened at the feel of his opponent approaching him and jumped out of the way before seeing Lyon get struck down. Racer began to laugh loudly as he looked over his downed opponents.

"He's not using his speed!" Gray shouted upon realizing what was going on in the battlefield before loudly continuing, "He's making us slower to have us think he is moving so fast!"

Lyon's eyes narrowed as he got up from the ground with Natsu following suit. They now understood that their teammate was absolutely right and nodded their heads in agreement before getting back to their battle stances. Meanwhile, Racer scowled at the knowledge of his foes finding out his strategy and began speeding towards them once more.

Instantly, Gray gathered up his magical energy. "**Ice-Make: Floor!**" He yelled, to which the entire battlefield became like an ice-rink.

Racer seethed as he slipped on the slippery ground before grunting loudly upon falling on his rear. Groggily getting up from the initial slip, he fell down once more because he couldn't stand on his own two feet, causing him to seethe further at his predicament. Using the anger of the dark mage to their advantage, Gray and Lyon rushed forward as they were able to use the newly formulated battlefield in their favor, while Natsu frowned deeply upon slipping harshly since he wasn't used to this sort of element.

Slowly and steadily as the pink haired mage engulfed himself with fire, the ground hissed and began melting away from the contact. His two teammates shouted for him to stop because they were working on their strategy, but Natsu was too focused on the dark mage to hear them.

Meanwhile, Racer took this to his advantage. "**Vehicle Magic: Dead Grand Prix!**" He shouted as he summoned two motorcycles on the melted ground and hopped on one of them.

A loud motor rung, marking the start of the engine on the vehicle, while Racer grinned darkly and began speeding towards his opponents. Using the speed to his favor, he removed one of his hands which was handling the right bar of the motorcycle before harshly punching Gray, who flew backwards with a loud grunt. Following suit, the dark mage zoomed with his vehicle, attacking the remaining two members of the Allied Forces with relentless speeds. Lyon snarled upon getting crashed to the ground, while Natsu coughed as dirt entered his mouth from his fall.

Gray gritted his teeth before his eyes widened at the sight of the other motorcycle near him. Using the window of opportunity, he hopped on the transport and began racing towards the dark mage, who instinctively narrowed his eyes at the sight. Turning the handle even further, the Fairy Tail member darted at top speed as he slowly caught up to Racer before coating his fist in ice. However, what he had planned didn't work because the dark mage saw through the strategy.

"It will never work!" Racer shouted in condescendence as he turned around and landed a kick to his approaching opponent, sending Gray off his vehicle.

Rising from his fall, Gray's eyes narrowed upon seeing the motorcycle he rode get destroyed.

Meanwhile, Natsu smirked and gathered his magical energy. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" He called out, to which an insane level of flames escaped his mouth and was sent shooting at Racer.

Seeing as he couldn't press the breaks on his transport to save himself from the powerful technique, the dark mage growled upon getting collided with the full on blow of the attack. Gray quickly jumped out of the way, seeing as he was close to his teammate's attack before shaking his head in annoyance. Natsu didn't even realize that he was there as well. Screeching in pain, Racer thrashed around on the rocky ground with blood shooting out of his mouth. His shirt got ripped apart like wet tissue paper, and blood trickled down his chest area.

With that, Lyon took the initiative and placed his hand on the dark mage. "**Ice-Make: Panther!**" He yelled as an ice formulated panther rushed out his hand and passed through Racer's body, causing it to exit from his back.

"AAHHHHH!" Racer screamed in excruciating pain at the vicious technique before his eyes bulged significantly upon getting impaled with a punch from Gray and Natsu respectively.

Closing his eyes slowly, the Oracion Seis member was quickly rendered unconscious from the Allied Force assault. A look of incomprehensible disbelief was formed on his face as his expressions showed that this outcome wasn't something he anticipated. Meanwhile, Lyon began walking towards his opponent with his **Ice-Make** coating his right fist in an attempt to finish the dark mage off.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted in protest at the sight before seriously explaining, "None of us are official S-class mages so we can't make the killing blow here. We'll let Naruto-san or someone else handle eliminating Racer. Don't act out this way."

Sighing sadly, Lyon nodded. "You're right, I wasn't thinking clearly. Thanks for that." He replied calmly as he deactivated his magic before turning away, while Natsu and Gray nodded in relief.

With this, the Allied Forces trio looked at the fallen figure of the dark mage once more and stepped away from the battlefield.

* * *

(Ichiya and the Trimens vs Hoteye)

* * *

Quickly approaching their opponent, the Blue Pegasus quartet got into their stances and looked on intently, while Hoteye was standing like there was nothing special happening around him. With that, the legal mages nodded to each other before charging forward as small specks of dirt hovered in the air, marking the speed of their take off. Their foe swiftly braced himself and got into his position while eyeing the mages analytically.

On instinct, the Trimens began launching a barrage of hand to hand combat techniques against their opponent, who blocking their attempts without much of an effort. However, when Ichiya stepped into the picture, it became a little harder for Hoteye to continuously evade the quartet and their fast paced movements. With a kick to his ribs, the dark mage grunted as he skidded back on the rocky surface before rushing back full force with the intent to kill. The Blue Pegasus mages were ready with their counter measure and dispersed from one another, causing their foe to stop dead in his tracks to find out what their strategy currently was.

"I'm not in any mood to continue this fight. I need that bounty, the profit would be unimaginable!" Hoteye declared with hearts in his eyes before darting after Eve.

Going wide-eyed, the Blue Pegasus mage jumped back from his position before grunting loudly as he was struck down by with a fist to his chest, causing him to gent sent crashing to the ground. Instantly, his teammates rushed towards the scene and Hibiki helped his friend to his feet, while Ren and Ichiya went after the dark mage. Meanwhile, the dark mage in question was gathering up his magical energy and was ready for his incoming opponents.

Placing two stretched fingers underneath his eyes, Hoteye smirked. "**Earth Magic: Liquid Ground!**" He shouted, to which a large portion of the ground began liquefying within a matter of seconds, causing the legal mages to go wide-eyed.

"What is this!?" Ren asked out loud as he was raised up in the waves of the liquefied land, which was acting like quicksand.

Ichiya shook his head rapidly since he didn't know what was going on, while Hoteye still had a smirk on his face upon successfully halting his opponent's movements. The dark mage then turned towards Hibiki and Eve, who were unfortunate enough to jump in to save their teammates, but were also caught in the tsunami like raised ground. His smirk couldn't get any wider at this point, causing him to cross his arms with a joyous expression.

With that, the legal mages began formulating a plan to get out this situation and defeat the Oracion Seis member with whatever it took. A moment later, the quicksand halted and the ground turned back to normal. The Blue Pegasus mages didn't spare a second to jump back into their positions before charging at the dark mage once more. Hoteye swiftly evaded the attempts of his foes trying to harm him and then landed an uppercut to Ren, who flew back upon the contact.

"Argh!" Ren grunted as he harshly landed on the ground before rising to his feet and then rushed back towards the scene of the fight.

Just as soon as his opponents began darting towards him, Hoteye instantly activated his **Liquid Ground**, to liquefy the battlefield. With this, the dark mage was able to successfully transport himself in blazing speeds with the use of his special ability. His opponents growled as they were caught in the trap once more, while pondering on how to form a counter-attack to this annoying situation. It was then, Eve's eyes widened as he quickly began gathering up his magical energy, causing his teammates to look towards him with a questioning gaze.

"**Snow Magic: White Blizzard!**" Eve shouted, to which snowflakes immediately started falling from the sky and landing on the liquefied ground.

Instantly, the temperature on the battlefield began lowering, causing everyone other than Eve to shiver from the coldness brought forward from this latest technique. Hoteye's breathing became heavy as a result from getting caught in the maneuver, while the entire land he so successfully rendered softened began returning back to normal. Ichiya quickly took a notice to his surroundings while his teammates grunted as they couldn't get out of the hardened area, seeing as they were stuck in it.

Eyes narrowing, the dark mage looked at the infuriating legal mages before growling, "You'll pay for ruining my love for money!"

Ignoring the comment, Ren channeled his magical energy. "**Ariel Magic: Ariel Shot!**" He shouted as he placed his hand near the ground before it was violently shattered.

Grunting loudly from the impact, the Blue Pegasus members were sent shooting backwards, but were free from their constraints. Getting up to their feet, Ren's teammates praised the man for his quick thinking, which he happily waved off as all of them turned towards their growling opponent. With this, they quickly took off in separate directions and hid behind the boulders around them, while the dark mage was seething at the turn of events from the battle.

Using his **Archive Magic: Telepathy**, Hibiki was able to communicate with his fellow mages and formulate a suitable battle strategy. Seeing as the fight wasn't going in their absolute favor, they had to think of this with a level head, knowing they were up against a member of the Oracion Seis. Meanwhile, their opponent was gathering up his magical energy with a fury as he stomped his feet from seeing his beautiful liquefied ground _wasted_.

With that, Hoteye placed his stretched fingers underneath his eyes. "**Heavenly Eye!**" He called out, to which his vision changed and he was allowed to see over long distances.

'_There! Behind those boulders!_' The dark mage thought to himself as his ocular powers granted him the ability to even see through solid objects on the battlefield. Following suit, he quickly charged forward and blazed through the grounds in a heated pace.

Meanwhile, Hibiki stiffened as he turned around and noticed the enemy approaching. "He's here, you guys. Brace yourselves!" He spoke through the telepathic link he set up via his magical powers, causing his teammates to jump back from their position.

However, it was a little too late because the dark mage had already utilized his annoying **Liquid Ground** technique, which caused the quartet on the battlefield to get trapped within it once more. Growling at being caught, the legal mages immediately turned towards one another and began formulating a counter strategy against this mage to end this once and for all. With that, Eve nodded as he quickly channeled his magical energy, while his teammates followed suit in doing.

"**Snow Magic: White Blizzard!**" Eve shouted, to which snowflakes immediately started falling from the sky and landing on the liquefied ground.

Instantly, the battlefield turned back to normal, while the dark mage snarled as he made his way towards his infuriating opponents. What he didn't know was that he was led right into a trap, which would give his foes the overall victory in the end. Meanwhile, the Blue Pegasus members quickly jumped into position to carry out the swiftly devised battle strategy they had just thought up of. It had to be timed precisely, but they were ready for anything.

"**Ariel Magic: Ariel Levitation!**" Ren whispered as he raised his open palm towards Hoteye, resulting in a light whirlwind to formulate underneath the dark mage.

"HEY LET ME GO!" Hoteye shrieked in protest while getting carried downwards by the whirlwind, causing him to fall slowly on the ground.

Hastily, Ichiya took out a perfume flask from his belt. "**Perfume Magic: Pain Perfume!**" He called out, to which the odor began travelling towards the falling figure of his foe.

Going wide-eyed from the smell of the perfume, Hoteye began coughing loudly before smashing his fists on the rocky ground. It was like his very will was diminishing from the battle and he didn't know what more he could do at this point. He tried breathing, but nothing except for sharp and painful breaths escaped him, causing his eye sight to go hazy from the feel. The agonizing feeling he was feeling was getting stronger and when he saw Hibiki gathering up his magical energy, he could do nothing but wince upon the knowledge of what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, Hibiki's eyes narrowed at the sight. "**Archive Magic: Force Blast!**" He shouted as multiple magical screens appeared in front of Hoteye before violently exploding in front of him.

"AAHHH!" Hoteye screamed at the top of his lungs as he was flung like a pinball, causing him to lose every sense of consciousness he had. The pain from the previous attack and the effect of the perfume had caused too much damage to him already.

Sighing in relief, the Blue Pegasus mages collapsed to their knees with a weak smile. "I'm glad that's finally over. If it weren't for our quick thinking, who knows how this battle might've ended up." Hibiki said calmly and then began dusting himself off.

Nodding in return to his subordinate's words, Ichiya smiled. "MEN!" He exclaimed warmly with a pose before seriously continuing, "We will leave the body here. None of you are official S-class mages and though I am, I simply cannot perform the killing move. My mindset is not ready for that, men."

The Trimens looked at each other quickly and nodded in content, knowing that neither one of them wanted to end anyone's life either. Even though they realized that they might have to in the future, some people wouldn't want to kill and that's what makes everyone different. Their leader wasn't one to end a life either and they respected him for that. He was their sensei after all.

With that, the quartet glanced at the unconscious body of Hoteye before walking away from the battlefield.

* * *

(On the sidelines)

* * *

Smiling at the victories he had just witness before his eyes, Naruto nodded in approval. '_Miko-chan and Kushi-chan have come along nicely in their magical prowess. Their synergy together has led to them into using a powerful feat such as the __**Unison Raid**__. They're showing incredible progress in their skill sets. On the other hand, Haku-chan, Mira-chan and Erza-chan are doing just as well. Things are progressing nicely and I can't be more proud of them_.' He thought to himself with his smile still intact as he saw the girls approaching him.

Creating a shadow clone instantly, the Wizard Saint directed it towards the battlefield to handle taking care of the bodies. Seeing as Racer and Hoteye were only unconscious, his replica would do the honors of burning the useless bodies and sealing the heads into a scroll. With a nod, the shadow clone understood the mental orders of the boss and rushed towards the sight immediately.

With that, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer approached their man with a wide grin. Naruto smirked at his angels and quickly claimed each of their lips with a passion, causing them to moan in absolute satisfaction before forming an even bigger grin on their face.

"You girls did amazing out there. I'm very proud of you." Naruto said warmly as he looked at them with a gentle expression, while his ladies began smiling radiantly with thanks.

Leaning into him, the girls gave their man a loving embrace and turned towards the battlefield, where the others were finishing up. Just as soon as soon as the remaining members of the Allied Forces came walking towards them, the girls separated and began congratulating them for their respective victories.

Naruto looked at the groups and nodded. "It's a good thing that the mages who weren't official S-class mages didn't perform the killing blows. Even in the case in which you eventually become official S-class status, you don't necessarily have to kill." He said in a sagely tone and then took a deep sigh before seriously continuing, "I am _not_ ordering anyone to end the lives of others. If you can stomach having to terminate one's existence because of them being a pitiful dark mage, go right ahead. However, we are _not_ murderers so our humanity may rush to the surface. This isn't something just _anyone_ can go through, because those that aren't up to the mindset of killing will hold phantom regret and that isn't anything you wish to bestow upon yourself."

Nodding slowly and listening absolutely intently, the Allied Forces mages heard each and every word of the blonde man speaking. Ichiya and his subordinates were smiling because they were in the case of the non-kill portion and they weren't going to change their outlook either. They were happy as it was. Natsu, Gray and Lyon understood everything perfectly, even though Natsu had to get it explained to him a second time because of him spacing out during the first half of the explanation.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were already given this explanation a while back and knew how important it was. They weren't held back by their mindsets and were going to be a part of helping their man eliminate the existence of the Dark Guilds. Even though it was something not exactly graceful to look at, ending the evil from spreading is the very reason why they did what they did.

Meanwhile, Naruto smiled at the people around him, knowing full well that they now understood everything that he had relayed to them. He took out his **Communications Lacrima** before chuckling at the sight of his gorgeous angels, all of whom were crossing their arms with a pout on their face.

"Mou… we need our rewards again, Naru-kun." Erza stated in a serious tone with her pout deepening, while her sister-figures nodded in absolute agreement.

Appearing in front of them with an amused smile, the Wizard Saint pulled each one of them for a passionate kiss, making them hum and moan in content. Several males in the background were growling at the display, which only drove the blonde shinobi to deepen the kisses he was giving his girls.

After pulling away suddenly, Naruto quickly turned towards the forest area with his eyes narrowed; causing Kushina to do the same as she also felt something.

* * *

(With Naruto's Shadow Clone)

* * *

The replica of the White Dragon Slayer had been racing off into the deepest reaches of the forest area, where the dark aura his creator felt was at its peak. Seeing as the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** was in effect, there was no need for the clone to evade any main routes because no one could track it down. It was literally impossible to do such a thing. The aura that was currently felt wasn't anything similar to the one that the Oracion Seis had, due to it having a much darker signature.

Stepping further into the area, the replica's eyes widened at the feel of the dark presence at the maximum and looked to see it was a _normal tree_.

"There's no way that it's just simply a tree. This is where Nirvana must be hidden. I can't destroy this for now because the design indicates that it'll activate upon contact. It's not that different from Fuinjutsu. Boss will have to learn more about the art of magic sealing, even though he has made some impressive advancement in it already. I'll have to wait for a while and that's just what I'll do." The clone said to itself with a nod and then its eyes narrowed while turning around before continuing, "There's an aura passing by here and there's no doubt that it's one of the Oracion Seis. Seems this one has been absent from the recent events. It must be…"

It was then; the clone's line of sight met the speeding dark mage. "Midnight." It mumbled in an uncaring tone before turning back towards the sight of the tree, knowing the boss could deal with the enemy.

* * *

(With Brain)

* * *

"NO!" Brain shouted in unmarked fury before falling to his knees, while a majority of the markings on his face began to slowly dissipate.

Growling, the man rose to his feet. "This isn't possible! They have been defeated!" He roared as he smashed the wall of the cave-like structure before continuing, "Midnight has also left, which means that he's next on the line of defeat. I don't know why they showed up in front of those legal maggots, knowing that we faced our losses the last time we fought. They were supposed to be looking for the location of Nirvana!"

Instantly, Brain's staff began glowing. "_If they defeat Midnight, all the seals will unlock._" It growled bitterly while its glow became that much more prominent.

Nodding with rage, the leader of the Oracion Seis looked on intently. "I have to keep _him_ from surfacing, Klodoa! I'll have to step in and prevent the death of Midnight. The location for Nirvana can wait a little longer because this takes the highest priority for now." He snarled with venom in his voice before turning towards the exit of the structure.

With that, the staff now known as Klodoa hummed in agreement. "_Get to work, Brain. You have to stop Midnight from battling or __**he**__ will surface once more. Hurry on with it!_" It voiced out in the utmost urgency, causing its wielder to nod in return.

"You're as good as dead, _**White Flash**_." Brain spat out in disgust before tightly holding Klodoa and rushing out of the cave, with a look of rage plastered on his face.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

Kushina's eyes narrowed as she looked towards the forest before saying, "There's someone rapidly approaching us, dattebane!"

Nodding in return as he had felt the aura a short while ago, Naruto turned towards the remaining Allied Forces before speaking, "The presence belongs to Midnight, whose magical signature I've kept an eye on, along with the other members of his group. You will stay out of this; his death will be through my hands."

Everyone could do nothing but nod from hearing the Wizard Saint speak. They turned towards the sky and saw the Christina hovering a safe distance away, showing them their fellow mages were perfectly all right. With that, they turned back towards the forest area and awaited the inevitable. No one was going to question Naruto's judgment and simply stood back a few steps away from the inevitable battle zone.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer simply looked at their love with an understanding smile, knowing he would be able to take care of himself easily. They had no reason to say anything otherwise because they knew just how powerful he truly was. However, the thought of that bounty still raged in their minds, wondering what would come of the future.

Seeing as the bounty was in place, it would only be a matter of time when the amount would increase overtime and that thought wasn't something they were looking forward to. Nodding to themselves, the blonde shinobi's girls stepped back and watched as the magical presence became that much more prominent in the vicinity.

"We finally meet, **White Flash**." Midnight said plainly as he approached the sidelines, while keeping a glare set on the Wizard Saint in front of him.

Naruto smirked and then stretched his knuckles. "Yes indeed, _genderless cretin_." He replied coldly before smirking as the dark mage's eyes twitched violently.

Seething from the insult, Midnight gritted his teeth. "How dare you mock me!?" He roared in rage, wondering why the blonde wasn't at all fazed by his presence.

Giggling to themselves, Naruto's ladies looked on in amusement at the sight of their man taunting the Oracion Seis member. It was rather humorous, but at the same time, they were certainly thinking about what he said. With that, they began intently observing the attire of Midnight before a look of horror formulated on their angelic faces. _What's the gender on this freak show!?_

"Let's just get on with this." Naruto spoke out uncaringly and then stepped forward, while his opponent gnashed his teeth at the sight of the fool that wished to face him.

* * *

(Naruto vs Midnight)

* * *

Launching himself like a speeding bullet, Midnight rushed towards his opponent with a scowl on his face. He knew that his teammates were all dead and he could tell, seeing as he couldn't sense them anywhere. It was like they vanished into thin air. More than that, he hadn't known that the **White Flash** was among the legal mages and the thought of fighting him now was fueling his interest. He had found someone to test his abilities against. However, what he hadn't taken into account was the skillset of his very opponent, who was currently moving in for the counter.

Naruto quickly ducked as Midnight approached him before arching backwards and then landing a high speed kick to the man's ribs. The dark mage grunted loudly from the insane strength of his foe before jumping back from his position. Eyes widened instantly upon the blonde appearing right in front of him, he was unable to react before being struck down like a pest once more. In the momentum, Naruto swiftly pulled his foe by the dog-like collar he wore before slamming the man's face to the rocky ground, putting him down like the furry mutt he truly was.

"Weak." Naruto said coldly as he brought his shoe downwards and stomped the dark mage's face with it, while having an emotionless expression doing so.

Wheezing harshly, Midnight growled from the pain he felt before rolling away and staggered to his feet. Looking at his opponent with something akin to disbelief, Midnight grit his teeth before charging forward once more. Naruto instantly saw the man darting towards him and disappeared, causing his opponent to growl before turning around in confusion. With that, Naruto reappeared behind Midnight and delivered a fierce elbow to his spinal cord.

"ARGH!" Midnight grunted painfully as he felt his bones crack from the impact before turning around sharply, only to receive a punch to his feminine face.

Approaching the fallen figure, Naruto's expressions never wavered. "Is this what the Oracion Seis has to offer me? To think you fools had to nerve to set a bounty over my head. _Pitiful_." He spoke coldly as he tightly pulled on the dark mage's hanging beaded silver hair strand, which resulted in Midnight screaming in agony.

With that, the blonde ninja applied chakra to pull the strand from its roots before elbowing the man's nose, caving it in completely while blood gushed down like a mini waterfall. Ignoring the painful sounds emitting from his opponent, the Wizard Saint twisted his body before utilizing a roundhouse kick to the dark mage and then jumped back to his position. Rolling around the ground in disbelief, Midnight shrieked violently as blood was trickling from where his strand of silver hair used to be and placed a hand on his broken nose before screaming in pain again.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer watched their man completely decimate his opponent, causing them to form a proud look on their face. They weren't at all shocked to see the brutal display because they knew that it had to be done. Those dark mages shouldn't live to cause any more pain to others around them. The remaining members of the Allied Forces were weakly stomaching the sight because they still weren't used to seeing such a fight, but tried their best to endure it. Looking towards the Mikoto and her group, the Allied Forces members calmed themselves down before turning back towards the sight of the battlefield.

"I… You bastard!" Midnight snarled as he rose from the ground before roaring, "I'll kill you for this!"

With that, the dark mage swiftly gathered his magical energy. "**Reflector Magic: Distort Blade!**" He called out, to which he twisted the air, generating ethereal slashes and sent them flying at the blonde.

Narrowing his eyes at the attack, Naruto simply threw his Hiraishin kunai and vanished in a flash of white, while the ground got struck down harshly from the impact of the technique. Midnight's eyes widened instantly and began screaming in protest as his move didn't even touch his opponent, which didn't make sense to him at all. More to that, the infuriating blonde vanished once more and the thought was making him furious to no ends.

No more than a second later, the White Dragon Slayer reappeared in the same flash. "Foolish." He spoke emotionlessly before punching the back of the dark mage's cranium and stepped back slightly.

Midnight roared in agony and gripped his head tightly as his head felt rather numb from the brutal strike that connected to him. This had never happened to him before and he didn't know what to make of the current situation he was stuck in. He figured the blonde wouldn't be able to do such a feat and now realized that he would have to step up the game in order to win. Turning around to see his opponent, he formed a scowl on his face upon witnessing the legal mage looking on in with a mix of boredom and amusement.

Before the Oracion Seis mage could do anything, his foe appeared in front of him instantly and punched his abdomen, causing him to cough loudly from the impact. With that, the blonde shinobi punched the man's jaw, sending him skidding along the rocky path before _smashing_ him between the legs with a kick. Shouts of _excruciating_ pain escaped the lungs of the dark mage from the attack and he wheezed in the utmost urgency. Eyes bulging, the man fell to his knees while tears trickled down his cheeks. The pain was becoming way too much to bare.

Naruto simply jumped back and raised an eyebrow before humorously saying, "Well what do you know? It turns out you aren't _genderless_ after all."

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" Midnight shrieked agonizingly while holding his crotch, while tears still flowed freely before he hastily wiped them off.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, I dare. What're you going to do about it?" He questioned flatly and simply flicked his wrists out of boredom.

With that, Midnight channeled his energy once more. "**Reflector Magic: Invisibility!**" He voiced out as he refracted the light around him, becoming invisible to his opponent.

Smirking at the foolish blonde, the dark mage grazed through the battlefield. '_With this, __**White Flash**__ or not, he doesn't stand a chance against me. What hopes does he have now!?_' He questioned himself in the utmost humor before darting towards the back of his enemy.

Naruto had a smirk on his face as he vanished in a flash of white, causing the dark mage to grit his teeth in confusion from the undetectable state he was in. Midnight looked around and then his eyes widened, seeing his opponent looking _right at him_ with a dangerous smile on his face. Not knowing how to react or how to respond on how the enemy was able to see him, the Oracion Seis member stumbled backwards before getting crashed on the chest with a punch. Grunting loudly from falling sharply to the ground, Midnight had a look of disbelief plastered on his face, while his enemy simply smirked at him.

"You can't hide from me." Naruto said bluntly with a blank expression as he stepped forward towards his now visible opponent before continuing, "I can sense you instantly. You can do whatever you want at this point, but the result will be the same. Like your _former_ Guild mates, you will die."

Sputtering incoherent sentences, Midnight looked on with wide-eyes. "NO I WILL NOT FAIL!" He declared in determination before quickly scrambling to his feet.

Instantly, the dark mage gathered up his magical energy. "**Darkness Magic: Genesis Zero!**" He roared as he generated the energy in his hand to summon thousands of black phantoms, which were sent soaring towards the blonde shinobi.

'_Once my phantoms make contact, they will completely engulf this annoyance and drag him into the world of nothingness. There is no way I will lose here. I can't fail tou-san._' Midnight thought to himself analytically before looking intently at his technique.

Naruto smirked as he saw the phantoms coming towards him. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" He called out, to which a white energized barrier formulated around his being instantly, preventing him from getting harmed.

Eyes almost bulging from their sockets, Midnight watched as his phantoms began hissing while colliding with the white energy barrier. He gnashed his teeth upon the sight of the technique continuously striking the shield, but it was to no avail whatsoever. This was making him seethe in rage and when the phantoms vanished; his opponent deactivated his barrier and had his smirk intact. Oh that legal trash will die by his hands and he would make sure of that.

…_okay?_

Formulating hand signs, the Wizard Saint's eyes narrowed. "**Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!**" He roared as lightning took the shape of a dragon escaped his mouth before launching itself in the direction of his foe.

However, Midnight was ready for the attack. "**Reflector Magic: Distort Shield!**" He countered loudly as he twisted everything around him to prevent the incoming attack from harming him.

A smirk etched way to the Oracion Seis member's features upon the sight of his foe's technique successfully cancelled out. Yes, things were turning in his favors now and just the thought was making him a prouder than ever. He will kill that infuriating blonde. With that, he coated his hand in **Darkness Magic** and ran towards the blonde shinobi, who immediately got into his battle stance. Naruto engulfed his hand in chakra before crashing the dark mage's energy coated hand.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Midnight yelled at the top his lungs as his hand got blasted by his opponent, while the bones in his hand were cracking like popping paper.

Blood oozed down the dark mage's broken hand as he crumpled down to the ground, continuously screaming in pain from the attack landed on him. Without getting a second's rest, his foe appeared in front of him before stomping him on the chest, causing him to cough up blood instantly. It literally felt like the air was getting pushed out of his lungs and seeing as his breathing was becoming heavier; the man didn't know what more to do.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Naruto roared as a barrage of fire launched out from his mouth, which was sent blazing towards the fallen figure of his enemy.

Forming the willpower to turn around, Midnight focused his magical energy. "**Reflector Magic: Distort Shield!**" He shrieked desperately as he twisted everything around him, while the incoming attack kept making his way towards him.

Instantly, the Wizard Saint's jutsu struck the shield and to Naruto's surprise, the move was sent pummeling back towards him. Reacting quickly to the sudden turn of events, the blonde shinobi utilized the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to disappear in a flash of white. In return, Midnight wheezed cusses aimed at his opponent for escaping his movements once again before a look of fear emerged on his face, upon the sight of the blonde looking down at him.

"You haven't proven yourself to me in the slightest, you weak trash." Naruto stated coldly and then kicked his foe's face uncaringly, causing blood to splatter on his shoes.

Midnight coughed loudly as he struggled to his feet from the pain before swiping his fingers. "**Reflector Magic: Spiral Pain!**" He roared, to which a violent vortex of distorted air became formulating around the blonde shinobi's direction.

Coating himself with bijuu chakra, Naruto formed a shield around him, while dust began hovering furiously on the battlefield. The move wasn't weak in the slightest as the sheer power was resonating and it wasn't rocket science to know that it could be troublesome for an unprepared victim. Just as soon as the vortex technique struck the Wizard Saint, the barrier around him easily prevented the move from entering and thus, leaving him perfectly unharmed while the look on his opponent's face was picture worthy.

"H-how… how is this possible?" Midnight asked out loud in the utmost fear and looked intensely at his enemy before screaming, "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

Naruto simply chuckled and shook his head. "Let's face it. You're nothing compared to me." He replied emotionlessly before stepping forward dangerously and keeping fixed eye contact.

Eyes widening, Midnight raised his hand while gathering magical energy. "**Darkness Magic: Dark Rondo!**" He screamed as he quickly utilized his **Reflector Magic** in conjunction to his move, which he sent shooting at the approaching legal mage. There was no evading or blocking this technique.

Channeling his magical energy, Naruto went for the counter. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Scales of Timaeus!**" He shouted as his body instantly became coated with white scales, allowing him to prevent the incoming attack from harming him.

Dust hovered violently as the Oracion Seis mage's technique struck his opponent, while pebbles shot back and the trees in the nearby area heaved back and forth. It was quite a gruesome move and Midnight quickly covered his eyes as the dust became more prominent in the air, to the point where it became hard to see the other side of the battlefield. However, when the situation turned back to normal, the dark mage paled in fear. His opponent was still standing there and the white scales he had formed on his body efficiently blocked him from getting harmed.

"That was good, I'll admit that." Naruto spoke out in an impressed tone as he dusted himself off and began channeling his magical energy before continuing, "However, your time is up. I'm no longer playing this game."

Sweat rolled down Midnight's forehead and the raging pains in his body came back full force. '_I was too preoccupied with the vision of killing him that I forgot about the inflictions caused on my being. However, I can't lose here. If I can hold him off for a little while longer, I can use my __**Reflector Magic: Illusions**__ technique and that could hand me my victory. I have to try._' He thought to himself before coughing loudly, while trying to gather up his magical energy.

Meanwhile, Naruto appeared right in front of the man instantly. "**Hurricane Magic: Obliterate!**" He roared loudly as he aimed an open palm towards the dark mage, while insane levels of wind formulated in the area, causing the grass on the ground to get pulled from its roots and rocks to join in on as a winds rapidly picked up pace.

From the open palm, came out an absolutely deadly level of blinding light, which enveloped the entire area. Midnight shouted at the top of his lungs and tried to escape, but his legs were fixed to the ground as his willpower was_ fading_ by the second. He wasn't able to even reflect anything and the thought was making him sweat bullets. Just then, the light dimmed to reveal Naruto grasping Midnight's face, while the **Reflector** mage thrashed around in attempt to escape death's clutches.

***BOOM!***

In a mere matter of seconds, the dark mage was _blown to pieces_, while all that there was left of the ground was _devastatio_n. The technique was undeniably powerful and Naruto sighed deeply as he used a low powered **Water Style Jutsu** to rinse off his clothing. Looking towards the battlefield, the Wizard Saint smiled as there was no recognition of his opponent anywhere.

_Midnight was obliterated._

With that, Naruto turned around. "My advancement in **Hurricane Magic** is also coming along nicely. I still have to learn more about the full extent of its power, but I can safely say that I'm definitely improving." He said to himself as he walked towards the others on the sidelines.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

Everyone had their jaws dropped upon seeing their fellow mage utterly destroy Midnight, who blew up like fireworks. Those that hadn't seen the sheer power of the **Hurricane Magic** in effect were simply looking on with their eyes widened at comical proportions. That magical style wasn't even any of the magic books they've read through, and seeing it now was making everyone nervous as they could be.

Recovering from their shock, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer grinned widely at seeing their love destroying his opponent, while getting highly awestruck by his progression into his magic style. It was unbelievable at how powerful the magic truly was and observing it at such a close scale, was giving them a proud feeling.

"You were wonderful, Naru-kun!" The blonde shinobi's girls chirped cheerfully in unison before rushing towards him with their grins intact.

Naruto chuckled at the sight of his women. "Thanks, my gorgeous angels." He said affectionately and quickly took turns kissing each of them gently, while chuckling at the state of his fellow mages.

That latest move was unquestionably strong, but he had to fully master the art of his magic, in order to perform even more deadly attacks. There was so much he still had to learn at this point that it wasn't even funny.

However, everyone's attention turned towards an evil presence entering the area, which was getting even stronger by the second. Looking in confusion, they saw Brain snarling as he approached them before falling to his knees while the markings on his face totally disappeared.

"YOU FOOLS!" Brain screamed at the top of his lungs before shrieks escaped him as he began undergoing a transformation.

The leader of the Oracion Seis' aura became more prominent and darker, if it wasn't dark enough from the start. His hair slowly became wavier; his eyes began turning blood red, his skin turned into a much paler color and his outfit morphed into something that reminiscent of a military officer outfit. It was then, the man started opening his eyes, showing nothing but evil.

Fixing eye contact, the dark mage looked at the Allied Forces. "I am finally free." He stated and then completely _shattered_ his staff to pieces with a punch before continuing, "You've freed me! You freed **Zero**!"

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes at the transformed dark mage. "It matters not. Whether it's Brain-dead, or whatever you're going to call yourself now, you will die by my hands." He replied coldly while his expressions kept in tune with his coldness.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Zero shouted in fury before charging at the infuriating blonde, while Naruto formed a smirk on his face and rushed forward as well.

With that, the Allied Forces swiftly stepped away from the scene, as the battle was finally coming to commence between the two opponents. The aura of Zero was certainly sickening and some of the mages were paling at the sight of it, but seeing Naruto totally unfazed, they weren't going to voice out their concerns now.

* * *

(Naruto vs Zero)

* * *

Rushing towards the blonde shinobi, the leader of the Oracion Seis had a hardened expression on his face. Twisting his body sharply, Zero attempted to land a roundhouse kick to his opponent, but stopped dead in his tracks as the legal mage suddenly vanished into thin air. Eyes narrowing, Zero quickly turned around to see where the infuriating blonde ran off to, before he was sent pummeling to the ground with a kick to the back of his head.

Zero rose to his feet instantly and snarled at his opponent before growling, "Mark my words _boy_. I will end your existence."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well you can try, but I'm sure you'll fail, just like the rest of the Oracion Seis. You stand no chance, come at me and I'll show you exactly why that is." He answered coldly before getting into his stance.

Seething at those words, Zero spat out in disgust. "I'm much stronger than you think I am. Since you killed off those weaklings, I was freed from my constraints. The **Organic Link Magic: Six Prayers** was used to conceal me, while Brain was in control. However, when you ended the lives of those fools, I was unleashed back into the world. I WILL RAISE CHAOS HERE!" He explained in a dark tone while eyeing the legal trash menacingly with a heated glare.

Naruto didn't say anything in return, but continued looking at his opponent analytically. '_His magical aura has definitely got more intense than before. However, it still is nothing compared to the likes of many others that I've had to face in the past. Let's see how far he can push me_.' He thought to himself with a smirk on his face before taking off swiftly.

Eyes narrowing instantly, Zero charged forward with his magical energy channeled. "**Darkness Magic: Dark Wave!**" He roared and then hastily jumped midair while his fist forged a giant wave of darkness, which he sent pummeling downwards at his target.

Reacting quickly, the White Dragon Slayer jumped back from his position before vanishing in a flash of white to avoid the incoming move aimed at him. Meanwhile, Zero's attack pushed the ground inward and caused it to crack, resulting in a layer of smoke to emerge. As the smoke cleared, the dark mage gritted his teeth upon realizing that his opponent had disappeared again before grunting loudly as he was faced with a roundhouse kick to his chest.

"ARCK!" Zero growled as he skidded back along the rocky surface, while his infuriating enemy simply looked at him without a care in the world.

Channeling his **Darkness Magic**, the leader of the Oracion Seis opened his right palm. "**Dark Capriccio: Zero Slash!**" He shouted, to which a multi-colored whip emerged and he sent it lashing towards the blonde shinobi.

Naruto immediately jumped back and began evading the attack, while keeping an eye on the dark mage, who was chuckling maniacally. Gliding from the east to west, the blonde was able to evade the move for quite some time before he gathered chakra into his hand and gripped the whip tightly. Zero became wide-eyed as his enemy was able to not only evade his attacks, but was holding it in his hand like it was a string tied to a measly string. Before he could blink, the dark mage was pulled towards Naruto, who harshly tugged on the whip with his chakra infused hand in a speedy succession.

"WHAAT!?" Zero shouted in protest as his body heaved forward before he was met with a punch to his shoulder, causing him to gawk at the unexpected strength behind the blow.

Shrieking from the impact of the chakra punch, the leader of the Oracion Seis felt his collarbone shatter and could do nothing but endure the pain he was now feeling. However, he didn't get time to rest as the blonde ninja approached him instantly before crashing his injured shoulder again, causing blood to seep out like a faulty water faucet. Growls escaped him while the pain kept getting worse. Zero was known for his enhanced durability, but facing off Naruto in the art of Taijutsu along with chakra engulfed movements, wasn't something he was ready for and nor will he ever be.

Jumping backwards, Naruto smirked at his enemy. "Like I said, you stand no chance." He spoke emotionlessly while his expressions never wavered.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer cheered on the love of their life and had a wide smirk on their face upon seeing the reaction of the dark mage. They knew that Naruto would win this fight and were proud of him right now. The remaining members of the Allied Forces were simply shocked to see the display of their fellow mage's skill and were highly impressed by him. They shuddered at the thought of facing him off in battle, seeing how he totally decimated Midnight earlier.

"**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as a dragon formulated out of wind rushed out of his mouth and went shooting towards his foe.

Zero instantly gathered his magical energy. "**Darkness Magic: Dark Barrier!**" He countered loudly, to which a translucent green colored barrier formed, to protect himself from the incoming attack.

Upon the collision against the defensive move, the wind jutsu caused dust to rise speedily while debris shot in multiple directions. A violent wind blew as a result, causing the combatants to squint their eyes instantly, to prevent dust from entering their eyes. Just as the scene cleared, there stood Zero, who had a wide smirk on his face as the jutsu did no harm to his body, while his opponent smirked in return.

"Do you see now boy!?" Zero shouted in victory while his smirk widened before continuing, "You have no chance against me. I'll crush you where you stand!"

Naruto remained calm and simply had a grin on his face upon hearing those words. A mere seconds later, he vanished in a flash of white, causing his foe to twitch in annoyance. In the momentum, he quickly reappeared in the same flash before crashing the dark mage on the face, while the dark mage in question snarled as he skidded back from the blow. Utilizing his time carefully, the blonde shinobi channeled chakra into his hand and swiftly appeared behind the enemy before _piercing_ his back.

…_pointy._

"AAAHHHHHH!" Zero screamed in pain as the Wizard Saint's hand came out his chest and blood gushed out of his body, while his shrieks became that much more prominent.

On the sidelines, a majority of the Allied Forces members were on the verge of throwing up, while the rest of them quickly looked away. That was one of the most brutal displays they had ever seen in their life. The ladies of the blonde shinobi were looking on fixedly as they had endured quite a lot during their training in the past 2 months. They were stomaching this far better than their fellow mages.

Meanwhile, Naruto removed his bloody hand from his opponent's body and simply had a hardened expression on his face. Ignoring the loud shrieks resonating in the vicinity, he twisted his body before landing a high speed kick to the back of the dark mage's head, causing sharp cracking noises to echo violently on the battlefield.

Zero felt his body wither, holding the urge not to faint on the spot. '_I… I can't believe this! HOW CAN HE CAUSE SO MUCH PAIN TO MY BODY!_?' He questioned himself in the utmost confusion before wheezing through the agony he was now feeling.

"What did you do to Jellal? Answer me!" Zero shouted painfully as he gripped his chest, which still had blood seeping out of it.

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Naruto shrugged his shoulders uncaringly before bluntly answering, "I killed him."

"YOU WHAT!?" Zero screeched with wide-eyes upon hearing those words, while a blind fury began erupted within his body. _That blonde bastard will die!_

'_No wonder why Jellal wasn't present anywhere. This fool killed him! I should have known that from the start! Nirvana's a loose end here because only Jellal knew the location of that magical item, and now, that fool is dead as well. I must kill this nuisance and get to Nirvana myself!_' Zero thought to himself while he clenched his fists in the utmost fury.

Naruto didn't bother asking why the man wanted to know about Jellal, but simply smirked while noticing his enraged opponent gnashing his teeth. Though Zero seemed relatively strong, he didn't show much of an impressive prowess in his skills. Whether that was because he wasn't using his full power or he wasn't strong enough, the blonde ninja didn't care. The dark mage would die in the end and that's all that mattered. However, he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his enemy gathering up his magical energy and leaned back awaiting the attack.

"**Darkness Magic: Dark Gravity!**" Zero shouted as he smashed the ground with his clenched fists, causing the very ground to crack violently upon contact.

Eyes narrowing, the Wizard Saint tried jumping backwards, but was caught within the confines of the attack and was pulled downwards sharply. He quickly jumped to his feet before his chest was met with a powerful **Darkness Magic** infused punch, courtesy of his opponent. Naruto grunted upon getting connected with the move and felt blood trickling down his coat. With that, he narrowed his eyes once more and got back into his fighting stance.

"**Darkness Magic: Dark Rondo!**" Zero called out as his gathered magical energy emerged into a condensed blast, which was sent shooting at the legal mage.

Naruto instantly went for the defensive. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" He yelled, to which he was coated with white magical energy forming around him as a barrier.

Dust began hovering viciously from the collision, causing gusts of wind to formulate all around the battlefield while debris went shooting out in several directions. Due to that, the area became hard to view from a normal person's point of view because there was too much dust to see clearly. However, a moment later, the wind stopped blowing and in the clearing, stood Naruto with his barrier totally unfazed by the latest attack. The leader of the Oracion Seis snarled venomously upon seeing this before coughing up blood as the raging pains in his chest and head returned.

Wheezing in agony, Zero channeled magical energy into his fingertips. "**Darkness Magic: Genesis Zero!"** He roared as he raised his hand, unleashing the energy as a wave of countless phantoms in the direction of the blonde ninja.

'_This will seek to erase the fool's soul and even his very existence_.' Zero thought to himself darkly while he kept his hand raised as his attack continued its trajectory.

Instinctively, Naruto began jumping out of the way as the phantoms started launching themselves at him at swift speeds. Seeing as he faced the same technique from Midnight earlier in their fight, he knew how it worked and wasn't really that surprised to see it now. After all, it was the Oracion Seis he was dealing with right now. However, he knew that Zero's version of the move was more powerful than his previous enemy's and kept his guard up while continuously evading from every direction.

Just as one of the phantoms approached him, Naruto's eyes narrowed and he quickly threw his kunai and disappeared in a flash of white, successfully dodging the attack from reaching him. A second later after reappearing in the same flash, Zero launched the same attack towards him. With that, he began dodging a new set of phantoms rushing towards him in a rapid succession.

Snarling, Zero gathered his energy once more. "**Darkness Magic: Dark Delete!**" He called out, to which several spheres of darkness began continuously launching themselves at the blonde from his hands.

Naruto was too preoccupied by the phantoms to notice this new attack and got struck down by the move, causing him to grunt loudly from the sudden impact while blood trickled down the area of contact. However, he quickly jumped out of the way as the phantoms rushed towards him and vanished into thin air, while the phantoms slowly began to dissipate from the vicinity. With that, he smirked as he reappeared in a flash of white before eying his opponent with a heated glare on his face.

Meanwhile, Zero gritted his teeth, to the point he was biting his lip and drawing blood from the outrage of seeing his opponent evading him. Suddenly, his eyes bulged as the pains in his chest viciously ran rampant in his body and he could nothing but fall to his knees in the utmost agony. He tried getting up, but it was useless as the chakra move he faced earlier was too damaging to his body. He was slowly dying and he painfully began realizing it now. Just then, his eyes widened with shock as his opponent appeared in front of him with a hardened expression.

"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Zero shouted in protest while clenching his chest as the pain was just getting worse by each passing second.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but smirked at the sight before coldly saying, "Oh no, you _will_ die here."

Zero stumbled back and began gathering up his magical energy, but was met with a fist to the face, causing him to shriek violently. Following through, Naruto quickly kneed him on the jaw, causing him to fall face first to the rocky ground while blood began forming at the corner of his lips. With that, he was smashed on the back with a punch where he was pierced previously, which resulted in loud roars that resonated, making everyone on the sidelines to quickly cover their ears.

Forming the willpower to get up to his feet, Zero channeled his energy. "**Darkness Magic: Dark C-**" He couldn't even make his move as his opponent beat him to it.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Blue Eyes White Dragon!**" Naruto shouted as an immense level of white magical energy shot out of his mouth, which took the visage of Timaeus, the leader of the White Dragons, whose eyes began glowing blue.

With that, the blonde shinobi shot his new and highly powerful technique at the close ranged dark mage. Meanwhile, his enemy's eyes widened to comical proportions before collapsing to his knees as realization struck him like a ton of bricks. _His time was over._

…_shiny. _

"AAARHHH!" Zero screeched at the top of his lungs as the vicious technique pierced his injured chest, causing him to cough up blood while his body kept getting struck down by the move.

As the move connected further, it totally shot through the dark mage's chest and made a hole, resulting in a lifeless opponent standing there with wide-eyes. Naruto's technique dissipated and he quickly approached the leader of the Oracion Seis before applying bijuu chakra to his hand to formulate a sword. Unsealing his sword, Naruto raised his hand before slicing Zero's head clean off. Sealing the head in an empty scroll, the White Dragon Slayer sealed it into his wrist along with his sword and burned the body with a **Fire Style Jutsu**.

With that, Naruto sighed deeply. "It's over." He said to himself before turning around and walking towards the others on the sidelines.

* * *

(With the Allied Forces)

* * *

Silence was heard on the sidelines as the Allied Forces mages looked at the outcome of the battle. It was somewhat brutal, but in the end, the blonde shinobi won as they all expected. After seeing Naruto in action, they weren't really that surprised upon seeing the victory.

The ladies of the Wizard Saint swiftly approached their man with a smile on their face and eased themselves into the embrace they were giving him. After taking turns with a gentle kiss, the girls looked at each other with a grin before stepping away to notice their surroundings.

"The Oracion Seis have been officially wiped out, but there is something I have to do." Naruto voiced out in a serious tone before continuing, "I want everyone to hurry towards the airship and take cover inside of it. I'll deal with Nirvana myself and _no one_ will question me on this. Nirvana's negative-positive flux will take over anyone that's going through emotions, and I'm not going to take that chance. The safest bet is for all of you to go into the airship, while I handle this."

With that, he turned towards his girls. "Kushi-chan, I want you to place Fuinjutsu barriers on the outer walls of the airship, along with the insides. I'll call Jura-dono and let him know to land the transport, but you must all move quickly from here. My Hiraishin seals have been placed on the inside of the airship, so none of you have to worry. I'll destroy Nirvana and then appear with you all instantly." He explained in a serious tone before looking at the redhead intently.

Kushina slowly nodded in understanding, while her sister-figures nodded along with her. None of them wanted their man to deal with a threat such as Nirvana, which can cause a rapid change within one's heart, but they would never question their man's judgments. He was always talking for the better and they knew that for a fact.

Naruto smiled as he kissed each of his gorgeous ladies with a passion before connecting with Jura via the **Communications Lacrima** and relaying the information as well. Nodding as they understood everything, the Allied Forces members rushed off towards the landing airship in the distance, while Naruto himself took off in a blazing speed towards the aura felt from Nirvana.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Rushing at top speed, the White Dragon Slayer immediately began looking around for the source of the evil presence. It was then, he felt his clone's signature and took off into the direction and then his eyes went wide at the sight of the tree the replica was standing in front of.

"The tree is the key for unlocking Nirvana, boss." The clone voiced out seriously, causing its creator to nod in understanding.

Walking up to the tree, Naruto placed his hand onto it, to which a highly intense bright light enveloped the entire area. Closing his eyes suddenly, the blonde waited for the light to dim and then jumped back a little as the tree slowly broke apart like it was nothing. It was then; Nirvana actually came to surface at long last as a pillar of black light with dark magic streams burst out from it.

_Nirvana was finally activated._

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked on intently. '_This black aura is the same as what Laxus told us about when we were travelling towards the mansion. His explanation on what the magical item does is something which I can fully understand now. This will change the light to darkness and so forth_.' He thought to himself analytically before forming a smile on his face.

"It's just like the Waterfalls of Truth that I had to go into, within the Turtle Island. This is nothing different because I have overcome my hatred in the past. Nirvana's nothing to me." Naruto said out loud, causing his clone to smile widely in return.

With that, the blonde channeled his chakra. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" He whispered, to which 7 exact replicas of himself surfaced to the plane.

Suddenly, the magical item grew tense and _exploded_. The aura became that much more prominent and the feel was exactly like the Waterfalls of Truth, in the Wizard Saint's opinion. However, seeing as he was done conquering over his inner darkness, he was free from the control that Nirvana would have had on his body. _It was pointless._

Naruto then quickly turned towards his clones before ordering, "We are going to use _that_ formation **NOW!**"

"BOSS!" The replicas shouted in protest before one of them continued, "_That_ formation will completely annihilate everything in sight. What about the others!? It's too dangerous!"

Shaking his head quickly, the blonde looked on intently. "Kushi-chan has placed Fuinjutsu seals on the airship, preventing harm from befalling the transport. We'll have to use this because I have no idea how much endurance this structure truly has. It's finally time, NOW GET TO IT!" He explained seriously before jumping back from his position, while his replicas nodded slowly in understanding.

With that, Naruto's clones quickly used their formation. It was going to be deadly, but they had no choice. They would have to follow the boss' orders. Nodding to themselves, four of them immediately formed a **Rasengan** in their hands and pressed **White Dragon Slayer Magic** onto it, causing the A-ranked jutsu to forge a new color. Into the momentum, the remaining four clones gathered up their wind chakra and began pressing against the rotating white ball of energy.

Screeching noises resonated violently, causing winds to blow from the black aura and the white aura making contact with each other. The clones stood firmly as their respective **Divine Rasenshuriken** formulated, causing more screeches to echo heatedly in the vicinity.

"BOSS! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The replicas shouted in unison as they turned back towards their creator with a serious look on their face.

Naruto nodded quickly and disappeared in a flash of white, while the clones turned back before aiming their deadly combined attacks in the direction of Nirvana. _The formation was complete._

"**Divine Rasenshuriken Barrage!**" Roared the doppelgangers of the White Dragon Slayer as they threw the _extremely_ _powerful_ and _murderously dangerous_ technique at the pillar.

***BOOM!***

A destructive wind resulted in the connection, causing debris to get shot furiously all around the surroundings. Trees got knocked down like mere toys and the dust hovered with unspeakable fury from the contact of the move. In the momentum, the pillar began shattering like weak glass, causing it to tremble from the sheer devastation resulting from the legendary move. Shockwaves formulated and a mushroom cloud emerged, like a _catastrophic_ explosion.

Following suit to the destruction caused from the technique, seven of the clones got impaled from the gathered shockwave and vanished in a cloud of smoke as they stood no chance against the sheer power from the attack. However, one of the clones guarded itself with bijuu chakra and jumped far back from the sight in the nick of time, to just_ barely_ prevent itself from dispelling.

Violently crashing down, Nirvana was utterly destroyed and a huge crater was formed where it stood. Along with that, the ground was annihilated and couldn't even get recognized. The entire geological plane was demolished and the result from it all was the strangest thing of all. Underneath the _former_ pillar, showed six _destroyed_ legs, reminiscent of spider legs that had shattered pieces of lacrima on top of it. There was an entire city built on the top of the creation, but it was mostly caved in from coming in contact with the **Divine Rasenshuriken Barrage**. The technique was the very definition of power.

_It was simply beyond comprehension. _

Stepping forward, the last clone deactivated the bijuu chakra protection. "That is… wow." It said to itself before continuing, "The aura has finally disappeared without a trace. Nirvana is finished."

With that, the replica dispelled itself, leaving an utterly destroyed landscape in the midst.

* * *

(At the airship)

* * *

In a flash of white, Naruto appeared within the confines of the airship, while the transport was shaking violently. Turning towards everyone, he saw them barely standing and his eyes went wide at the sight of the mushroom cloud formed outside of the window. A moment later, the shakiness within the airship dissipated and the steering was now in full control once more.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Natsu roared in the utmost confusion with sweat rolling down his forehead, realizing just how powerful that shockwave truly was.

Naruto chuckled as he sat down by his smiling girls. "It was my new technique." He said in amusement before continuing, "It's called the **Divine Rasenshuriken Barrage**."

Eyes bulging from the thought, the mages looked on intensely. "YOU DID THAT!?" They asked with a shrieking tone, while the ladies of the blonde continued to smile widely at their man.

"You used _that_ move at long last, Naru-kun?" Mikoto questioned her love with a smirk on her face, causing her sister-figures to giggle angelically.

Of course the girls knew about the technique because their loving man talked to them about it. The move was extremely dangerous because just one **Divine Rasenshuriken** was a devastating ability, but combining four of them into one attack spoke of extraordinary power, to the extent no one could even begin to imagine.

Smiling, Naruto nodded in return. "Yeah, it was the only way of destroying Nirvana. I just got the memories from my clone just now and it is completely annihilated. Nirvana is _no more_." He answered as he leaned back in his seat with his smile intact.

With that, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer embraced their man in a loving hug, while growls escaped several males in the transport. The girls were really proud of Naruto at this point, knowing that his skillset was only going to grow more impressive by the day. Just knowing that made them happy.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Allied Forces could do nothing but nod dumbly. '_That was the most intense shockwave we've ever felt and it just came from his attack alone. Wow_.' They thought to themselves simultaneously before sweating from the thought of facing the blonde in battle.

Naruto then turned towards Wendy before asking, "How are you holding up?"

Shakily smiling, the blue haired girl looked at the man. "I… I… I-I'm okay." She stuttered weakly and then quickly eyed the floor of the transport.

Getting up from his seat, the Wizard Saint crouched down in front of the girl. "It's all right to speak your mind. It doesn't help if you keep things to yourself so please let me know if something is wrong." He said softly while looking at her with a gentle expression.

Sniffling from hearing those words, Wendy looked at the blonde before jumping into his opened arms and embracing him for a hug. Tears escaped her eyes and she didn't know why she felt so close to the man already, but didn't care because she truly needed this right now. Slowly pulling away, she turned towards the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer, all of whom smiled softly at her, causing her to sniffle once more. With that, she nodded hesitantly and then went back for her embrace.

"I… I'm scared!" Wendy shakily spoke out as she trembled slightly before continuing, "The fights were so awful and I'm scared now!"

Naruto frowned and tightened the hold he had on her. "I understand completely and believe me, it wasn't my intention for you to feel that way because I didn't take you into consideration for those battles. I should have diverted your attention elsewhere. I'm truly sorry for that." He explained delicately, while his angels approached him and nodded in agreement.

Looking up at the Wizard Saint, the young female mage wiped her eyes. "It's o-okay, Naruto-sama." She whispered gently before puffing her cheeks upon hearing the man chuckling in amusement.

Naruto simply wagged a finger back and forth. "None of this _sama_ business, all right?" He stated seriously, causing the little girl to smile softly before nodding.

'_Why do I feel so calm now, after all that has happened?_' Wendy thought to herself with confusion before sighing deeply as she was pulled into another hug by the blonde.

"It's not a matter of the killing, but you being a mage." Naruto spoke gently and then rubbed the girl's back before continuing, "I know the scene must have been traumatizing for you. However, I hope you understand why the killings happened in the first place."

Nodding slowly in her embrace, Wendy sniffled. "I… I do. It's so that those dark mages can't hurt anyone with their evil intentions. I-I know that official S-class mages are allowed to kill because I learned it from the books a while ago, but… but did you have to kill them though?" She expressed herself delicately, while the ladies of the blonde looked on softly.

Meanwhile, the other occupants in the transport were watching the display with a frown, knowing that the little blue haired girl must have been devastated for seeing the battles. They were rather furious for Cait Shelter, Wendy's Guild, for having sent her here in the first place. It wasn't the place for a child to join in on anyways. _What were they thinking!? _

However, they all turned away from the sight and stepped out of the main floor of the airship, to let Naruto and his girls have their talk with the young female mage. They didn't want to interrupt, seeing as the little girl wasn't talking to any of them, but was so openly conversing with Naruto. Carla was shocked to see her partner speaking so freely with the young man; however, she knew that for Wendy to get better, the girl would have to express herself. With that, everyone walked away, leaving the group behind to have their conversation, while Kushina quickly placed silencing barriers all around the room so that their discussion won't get overheard by anyone outside the door.

"They wouldn't have stopped killing others and I did what I had to, in order to save the lives of the innocent. It's not easy ending a life, but I did it so that no one could suffer at their hands." Naruto explained softly and then kissed the top of the child's head, knowing she was in a fragile state.

Kushina nodded in agreement. "Naru-kun is right about that, dattebane. The situation spoke of this and we had to do what was best for the others. Those evil people would just continue killing others." She voiced out warmly, while her sister-figures smiled softly and nodded along with her.

Erza stepped in and patted Wendy's head gently. "In the past, I wasn't one for agreeing to ending lives either. However, a short while ago, I learned something." She said slowly and looked at the child with a small smile before continuing, "The reason for why we do this…"

"Is to protect our precious people." The ladies of the Wizard Saint chorused in unison and then smiled at the little girl, who was beginning to look at them with slight understanding.

Nodding hesitantly, the blue haired mage looked at the group with tears before lowly whispering, "I don't want to kill others though."

Upon hearing those words, the girls and their loving man looked at each other with understanding, knowing how the young girl was feeling right now. Of course, they had their daughter Leah, who was absolutely too adorable for words. They would never want for her to end the life of another either because the thought made them frown deeply. _Leah was simply too innocent._

Naruto smiled at the girl. "You may never have to kill either. Never let anyone tell you what to do because you decide what you want to do in the future. For now, don't think about it." He answered politely before grinning as the child clung onto him tightly.

Nodding slowly into the embrace, Wendy was trying to understand everything completely. '_I… I don't know why I am feeling so easy now from talking to Naruto-san. It's like I've known him my whole life and I can trust him. I'm losing my shakiness also. How is this happening?_' She thought to herself in confusion and continued resting into the blonde man's chest.

"He's right_._" Came a voice from behind, causing everyone from the group to turn around to face the source of the sound.

Looking at the newcomer, Wendy's eyes went wide. "Roubal Jii-chan!?" She questioned out loud while her expressions held nothing but shock.

The newcomer now known as Roubal, was a slim elderly man with a long white beard with a mustache, which extended up on his face's sides. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes. He donned a native looking attire, which consisted of a large headgear composed of feathers with more lighter-colored feathers adorning the back of his waist. He had a light cloth circling his waist, paired with dark pants reaching below his knees and simple shoes.

Smiling, Roubal gave a nod before softly saying, "Yes Wendy-chan, it's me_._"

"But… but how are you here?" The blue haired female mage asked in return, still not fully understanding the situation right now.

"He's not actually here per say." Naruto spoke out with a raised eyebrow before continuing, "Well not physically that is. What I mean by that is, he's currently not here with a physical body, though it sure does seem that way."

Everyone grew amazed upon hearing this and figured the old man was using a Thought Projection, while Wendy still didn't understand what was going on. However, they turned their attention to the old man, who was clearing his throat with a smile on his face.

Roubal simply nodded upon hearing those words. "Very perceptive, I must say. I am highly impressed by your prowess to deduce such a fact. Yes indeed, I am not in a physical body. I've never been. I've been using my **Illusion Magic** to make myself appear as a physical entity. " He replied calmly while his smile never wavered.

"But why jii-chan?" Wendy asked in confusion as she didn't know what to say, realizing now that the old man wasn't alive at all.

Frowning, the Master of Cait Shelter looked at the girl intently. "I'm so sorry for lying to you for all this time, Wendy-chan. However, I didn't know what more to do at that point. When you came searching for a Guild, I couldn't deny you and had myself cast an illusion to bring forth Cait Shelter." He explained with sadness in his voice, which was noticed by everyone around him.

Wendy instantly became wide-eyed. "No! That's not true! Please tell me it's not true!" She replied shakily with sniffles escaping her, still not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

Looking on with a soft expression, the Wizard Saint and his ladies watched the display with a frown on their face. This information getting out was definitely mind boggling, but they were patiently waiting for the blue haired female mage to calm down before they could ask any questions. They were glad that the remaining members of the Allied Forces weren't here at this point because it wouldn't be good for anyone.

Placing a hand on Wendy's shoulder, Naruto sighed. "He's telling the truth." He said gently and then turned towards the old man before asking, "Why are you informing her about this now?"

In return, Roubal sighed. "I'm only expressing myself now because of what just recently happened. I was informed about the Oracion Seis and I knew what their motives were in unleashing Nirvana to the world once more. The thing is, I am the creator of that magical item." He answered in a grim tone and then frowned deeply upon seeing the reaction of the people around him.

"400 years ago, in order to put an end to the wars ravaging the world, I created Nirvana. This item though it was helpful in the beginning, began to cause havoc on the lands. As Nirvana took away the darkness, it slowly began to take over itself and my tribe, the Nirvits. Following suit, conflicts came into the picture and resulted in the death of everyone, except for myself." Roubal explained sadly and then took a deep sigh before finishing, "I survived for quite some time before I passed away also. However, upon my passing, I became a spirit. Since then, I continued to watch over the place and waited patiently for someone strong enough to stop my creation and seeing it now, my task is finally over."

Silence was met upon hearing the old man speak as the mages couldn't believe what they were currently hearing from him. Wendy was more shocked than the others because she didn't even know about this and it was paining her deeply. She really cared for the leader of her Guild, which she know realized, never even existed in the first place. Though she was hurt from getting lied to from the start, she didn't have the heart to get angry at the old man.

"What… what does this mean?" Wendy asked softly as she looked at the man before forming tears upon seeing him slowly fade.

Roubal smiled gently at the girl and kept fixed eye contact. "Wendy-chan, you no longer need a foster family because you have real friends with you now. I don't see Carla anywhere, but please relay this to her as well. Your futures… have only just begun." He answered delicately while his body faded by the second before concluding, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, jii-chan." Wendy whispered with tears in her eyes as she saw her former leader disappearing from the airship before she began openly crying at the heartbreaking sight.

Meanwhile, Naruto quickly enveloped the girl in a hug, while his ladies began whispering soothing things into her ear to calm her down from the emotional situation. Wendy sniffled into the blonde shinobi's chest and began murmuring something he couldn't hear, to which the man pulled her away from the embrace and raised an eyebrow at her.

Wendy looked on with moist eyes and frowned before hesitantly asking, "Where do I-I go now?"

Smiling, the Wizard Saint patted the girl's head. "You can come with us to Fairy Tail. I know that you're saddened by the knowledge you have just received from Roubal-san, but you can always stay with us. There's nothing to be afraid of and I promise you'll enjoy your time at the Guild. What do you say?" He answered gently, while his angels nodded happily in agreement.

"R-really?" The blue haired mage asked lowly in a hopeful expression before her heart soared with happiness upon the sight of the blonde smiling at her.

Naruto kept his smile intact and nodded. "Really and don't worry about a thing from now on. We'll help you through this if you let us." He said with a warm tone and then leaned into the child's ear before whispering, "By the way, I know your secret and it's safely kept with me because I am one too."

Eyes widening instantly, a look of disbelief formed on Wendy's face. '_H-he's like me too? N-no wonder why I was feeling a connection towards him. I can trust him. I really can_.' She thought to herself before a small smile slowly began to etch way to her features.

"I want to come with you." Wendy murmured and then a grateful sigh escaped her upon getting hugged by the blonde shinobi once more.

Naruto held the girl in his arms and turned towards his divinely smiling ladies before saying, "Looks like we have another addition to Fairy Tail with us now."

Giggling angelically, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer nodded in agreement and then patted the blue haired girl on the head, causing her to look at them softly. The female mages' smiles deepened at the sight and began conversing with the child, who slowly and gradually began opening up to them as well, much to their joy.

"Let's go outside the room. I'm sure the others are waiting for us to finish up here. We'll head out immediately now as we are done with our mission." Naruto voiced out and then smiled as he walked out of the room with Wendy in his arms, while his ladies walked along with him with their respective smiles.

_With that, the chapter to the Oracion Seis was ultimately closed at long last._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Now that finishes up with the Oracion Seis Arc! -:- **_**Wiping Sweat Jutsu!**_** -:- **_**Review!**_** Oh yeah, before I get into anything detailed, I have a question to ask you all, like I said in the beginning of this chapter. **

_**QUESTION:**__** Do you wish to see Wendy Marvell become Naruto's daughter, or his little sister-figure? Along with that, what's the reasoning for the choice you made?**_

**This will be important so everyone has to review on this so I can have the answer I am looking for. Choose carefully because I am leaving this in your care, so remember the points we have here. **

**Naruto is currently 19 years old, while Leah's age is 6. Their age difference makes the father-daughter scenario rather easy to implement. However, Wendy is currently 12 years old according to canon and only that leaves a 7 year gap between them. ****Moving on from that, ****if the choice is for a little-sister figure, then Naruto and his ladies will treat her as a little sister, while Leah will have herself a big sister. Wendy will be listed as a 12 year old, the same age she was in the canon if that vote wins. If the choice is for a daughter, then Naruto and his ladies will treat her as a daughter, while Leah will **_**still**_** have herself a big sister. Along with that, Wendy's age will be listed off as 9, because I haven't really written it out in the chapter itself. I'm waiting on the decision from this one to choose the actual age.**

_**In conclusion to my points, do you think Naruto should become an older brother to Wendy, or do you think he should become her father?**_

**Write down your answers and possibly **_**your reasons**_** for your answers in your reviews. This very response will prove to be the most vital for the final verdict on the matter. I will leave this decision in your hands and will wait for 1 whole week to find out what to do with the whole scenario before I update with the next chapter, using the information that I'll get from the end of this one. ****Therefore, you all have 7 days to write out those reviews and I urge everyone to join in and post! **

_**Now, let's move on to the chapter itself.**_

**The Oracion Seis have been killed off entirely and Nirvana has been totally obliterated. The 3 on 1 fights might seem unfair, but it doesn't matter in the slightest. The end result was those dark trashes dying so it holds no value anymore. In response to how I dealt with the Nirvana bit, I thought it was best I ended it that way instead of how it was done in the canon. I believe it was the best way and I'm not budging with how I dealt with it. No one can survive the "Divine Rasenshuriken Barrage" because I doubt anything or anyone can live to tell the tale. Think of Dragon Ball Z, with Goku using his Spirit Bomb, but on a smaller scale. Yes, it's definitely devastating.**

**Kushina and Mikoto utilized the "Unison Raid" for the first time and that's awesome indeed. Erza has her new armors and I might add more in the future, knowing how much I despise following canon. Mirajane used her Halphas Take Over for the first time in the story, while Haku is showing her advancements in Blizzard Magic.**

**Everything is working out pretty nicely.****Naruto's girls have showed their new skills in the art of magical prowess and I'm glad that it worked out so well. Yes like their man himself, the girls will also act like him on the battlefield, **_**cold and emotionless**_**. Erza and Mirajane have learned why they should end a life, if it means saving the innocent and will continue on with their thought process. It'll be necessary for them in the future.**

**Naruto's "Hurricane Magic: Obliterate!" is something rather fascinating. Yes, I'm still holding back on the secret of the magic style because I have the backstory and I plan on teasing you all with it for quite some time. -:- **_**Egyptian God Phoenix Magic: Deal With It!**_** -:- Yes, I just did that. For the move itself, think of Dragon Ball Z, when Trunks uses his "God Breaker" close up to get the better picture.**

**The "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Blue Eyes White Dragon!" is a rare case and yes, I did have the inspiration from Yu-Gi-Oh. I do enjoy writing something that held the similarity. Aye, don't pester me on these matters because they work magnificently.**

**The reason why I didn't make Lisanna, Lucy or Sherry fight in this arc is because it would prove to be a rather dull fight scene for me to write out. They already had their screen time and the fights belonged in the hands of the others. Jura already had his fight and I didn't want to make him fight in the next part. His part was over. **

**Like always, Naruto and his girls are the main characters of the story and so they will always have the main fights. However, I will give others a little screen time of their own, so that it isn't 100% based on my **_**main**_** characters.**

**Dark Guilds will be getting annihilated left and right in my story, until there will be no more left for the legal mages to deal with. Here's the list of destroyed Dark Guilds so far: Shadow, Naked Mummy, Red Hood, Dark Unicorn, Asharitu and Oracion Seis. Other than that, multiple dark mages have been killed off already and like I said before, more will suffer the same fate.**

**As for the reviews, you all already know how proud I am seeing the level of dedication you guys give me on that part of the story. Never in my life had I thought you guys would give me such an amazing response and it simply makes me beyond amazed at the awesome reviews I get. Thank you all so much for everything and like always, I'll do my very best to provide you with great updates. Remember to review as your response this time will determine what I'll do with Wendy. You have 7 days to make up the decision and so, I leave this in your care.**

**To those that reviewed, you should have received your responses via PM. However, for the guest reviewers, I'll answer their reviews here.**

**_To Sky Blue:_ Haha, thanks for the review and I understand that work must be taxing at times. I myself am about to embark on one and I know how difficult it makes it to manage everything. Yeah the Oracion Seis are dealt with so you were right in your assumptions. Wendy's comfort scene was provided so that's done a swell. Well, I am thankful you are enjoying reading and I hope you'll continue doing so. Thanks for the review!**

**_To Dustin Welch:_ It's no problems and I was happy to reply back, it's the least I can do for my awesome people. I am hoping it'll pass as well, so you aren't the only one. Thanks for the compliments and I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**_To Lewamus Prime:_ Thanks for the review! I do know about the levels of Dragon Slayers, and Naruto is currently a third generation Dragon Slayer, having had training with Timaeus, along with the fact that he had the dragon's presence entered into his body. He is capable of going into the transformation at will. Your other review about the jutsu, I'll have to think about it and I am sure I'll think of something later on. The idea of Hurricane Magic mixed with White Dragon Slayer Magic is pretty decent and I might do something about that later. For now, it'll go at a steady pace.**

**To those that were saying that the previous chapter was good, thank you so much for the compliments and for the review! I hope you guys continue reading with the same vigor!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone next week in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	31. Resolutions

**I proudly present you all with the 31****st**** chapter of my story! Now, I've received the total votes from the reviews from the previous chapter and the decision has been made, which will be listed at the end of the chapter. However, it'll be pretty obvious if you read the chapter to see what decision was made regarding Wendy, seeing the overall reviews for an example. **

**Other than that, the story has now become the ****9****th**** most reviewed story**** for the Fairy Tail crossover section! Thank you all so much for your amazing support! **_**PLEASE**_** check out the Author's Note as well, because there's ONE MORE QUESTION I wish to ask everyone. It'll be really important so please take the time to check it out. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

_**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **__**You have been warned.**_

* * *

It was evening time and the Fairy Tail mages arrived back to Magnolia Town, courtesy of the Christiana airship. Naruto had made a shadow clone and sent it to the Guild via the Hiraishin, so that Leah could go back home, seeing as Makarov would have other things he needed to do in his office.

It was a tedious ride from the Woodsea area all the way back and the discussions took up most of the occupants' time, so it didn't really seem like much of a problem. In the conversation, the mages within the transport were immensely surprised that Wendy was going to join Fairy Tail, but after learning everything about Roubal, they didn't really have anything to say in return and simply accepted it. Carla was more shocked than ever hearing this as well, however, she only nodded in understanding and accepted the information.

_We now join the Fairy Tail mages outside of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound._

"We'll be leaving now, Mira-nee!" Lisanna chirped cheerfully and smiled at her older sister before rubbing her eyes slightly.

Mirajane nodded in agreement before asking, "Hey, why don't you all come over for a little while?"

Looking at each other upon hearing those words, Team B of Fairy Tail thought about it. "I think I'll pass. I'm too tired from that mission and its evening already so I only want to get some sleep. It was an exhausting experience and it'll be a pain to explain the mission to Master in the morning anyway." Gray answered with a yawn before sighing deeply, while his team mates nodded in agreement.

Lucy was simply smiling brightly since Mikoto and Kushina handed her the golden keys they found on the battlefield after defeating Angel. Seeing as she was a **Celestial Magic **mage, the knowledge that she has 3 more keys to add to her collection made her rather happy about the whole deal. Naruto even unsealed Gemini, the twin spirits, both of whom disappeared into their key instantly. Lucy had declared that she would get to know her new summons better and hoped they would stand by her side, just like the ones she had in her collection before this latest mission.

Nodding, Naruto and his ladies understood what their fellow mage was talking about because not many of the occupants within the airship slept during their journey back home. Ichiya and his team dropped the Lamia Scale mages off first, seeing as those three were the closest towards the Woodsea. Then it was the turn for the Fairy Tail mages. On top of that, the experience in dealing with the Oracion Seis wasn't anything easy to deal with either.

"All right, we understand. Have a good night you guys." Mikoto spoke out and then waved off the fellow Guild mates, which the others from her group followed suit in pursuing.

With that, Naruto and his ladies stepped into the compound, while Wendy was sleeping in his arms as she was still tired from the journey. Carla was awake, but hadn't really said much throughout the experience and no one couldn't blame her either. After all, those two were now going into a new Guild, which wasn't really what they were expecting of all things.

Inside the dining area, there sat a clone of the blonde shinobi, who was currently feeding Leah some soup. With a bright smile, Naruto and his angels walked towards their daughter and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to look up with her eyes beaming with happiness.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chans! You're back!" Leah exclaimed beautifully and then her face scrunched up upon seeing the blue haired girl before cutely asking, "Ano… who's that?"

Chuckling, the White Dragon Slayer and his ladies kissed their daughter's forehead respectively. "Hello there Leah-chan, this is Wendy, she'll be a new addition to Fairy Tail. Seeing as she fell asleep on the ride home, we decided to bring her here. So how'd you like spending time with ji-ji?" Naruto replied warmly before laying Wendy on a nearby sofa.

Leah was confused why her father was holding the girl, but nodded. "I loved my story time! Hii-ojiichan read to me and we played games in the Guild. We even went for a walk and had a lot of fun! After your clone came to take me home, I played with my fox toy and ate ice-cream!" She exclaimed with a cheery tone and her smile came back full force.

Smiling at the adorable child in front of them, Naruto placed Wendy on a nearby couch before scooping up his daughter. "I'm glad you had fun, Leah-chan. Now I guess it's time we sleep, huh?" He asked and then poked his daughter's head lightly before saying, "We'll have some playing time in the morning."

Wiggling around in joy, Leah nodded rapidly. "Yay!" She chirped happily before giggling melodically as her mothers began tickling her tummy.

The ladies of the Wizard Saint smiled divinely at their daughter and took turns kissing her forehead. They were really happy seeing their bundle of joy after that mission and were so glad to see she had fun during her time at the Guild. They were thankful for Makarov, who had truly become their daughter's great grandfather figure because of his caring nature towards the child. Turning towards Wendy, they sighed deeply, knowing the girl was totally tired out from the exhausting mission and what she had to go through in such a short amount of time.

"Who are you?" Leah asked upon noticing the white Exceed before squealing as she started playing with her tail, while the others in the room chuckled in amusement.

Groaning, the partner of Wendy shook her head before answering, "I'm Carla."

Leah jumped up and down as she heard the female cat speak, realizing the creature was similar to Happy, who didn't really have a problem with her playing with his tail. With that, she hopped back into her father's arms and then yawned adorably because she was quite spent. The day had been fruitful from all her reading and playing so now, she just wanted to go to bed and have a nice rest.

Chuckling, Naruto carried his daughter to her room with his smiling women, while a clone of his carried Wendy towards one of the many guest rooms in the compound. Carla was looking on in amazement at the sheer beauty of the household, knowing it was one of the most luxurious places she had ever stepped foot in.

"Carla, my clone will take you and Wendy-chan to a spare room so the both of you can rest for the night. It's been a long eventful experience and I know you'll want to sleep it out." Naruto said warmly and smiled as the female cat began nodding before he continued, "We'll be heading to bed as well. Goodnight."

With that, the replica led the two into their room for the night, while Naruto and his women headed to their daughter's room to put her to bed. Leah was humming cutely in her father's arms and then sighed in content upon getting the blankets placed on her. Grabbing her stuffed fox kit from the side of her bed, the little girl smiled as she laid in her comfy sheets.

"Goodnight, tou-chan and kaa-chans." Leah voiced out with a yawn, while her parents simply smiled brightly at her.

"Goodnight, Leah-chan. Sweet dreams!" Naruto and the girls said in unison and took turns kissing her forehead before stepping away, leaving behind a radiantly smiling little brunette.

Walking out of the room, the blonde shinobi kissed each of his gorgeous angels passionately before creating four shadow clones beside them, which they quickly clung onto.

The ladies had devised a schedule a long time ago and it was decided that every night, _one_ of them would go with Naruto himself to his room, while the others will take a clone of their man to their individual rooms. On the following night, the next to the line would be with Naruto and so forth, until each of the ladies had a share of their loving man. Since they knew they were going to have to share, they had a lot of time on planning this through and their man was the reason for why they were okay with it in the first place. They simply loved him to no ends and knew that he'll forever cherish them and always treat them equally, like he promised them with all his heart.

Looking towards her handsome blonde, Mikoto smirked as she _realized_ what he was up to, which was the same reaction her sister-figures had. _It was finally time. _However, there was one woman missing her replica and that was _Erza_, who looked at her love with confusion. The female Uchiha simply had her smirk intact as she dragged the clone to her room, while the others did the same and headed towards their respective rooms before shutting the door behind them.

Still confused as ever, Erza didn't know what was going on and frowned. '_I am damn sure that Mikoto-chan had a turn with Naru-kun tonight, while the rest of us were to have clones. Did she and the others forget all about the carefully planned out schedule we so thoroughly created? No, that can't be it because none of us would be foolish enough to forget something that important. Why they were smirking like that though? This is getting rather irritating._' She thought to herself with her eyebrows furrowed before taking a deep sigh.

Naruto said nothing, but smiled as he walked into his room, while the redhead frowned deeply before stepping into her own room with her frown deepening by the second. She still had no idea what was happening and it was infuriating to think about.

Ten minutes later, Erza knocked on her man's door while wearing her sleep attire and then stepped inside upon hearing him invite her in. With that, she turned around to see the Wizard Saint sitting on the sofa near his bed and simply observing her with a warm smile, causing her to look on softly.

"Naru-kun, did I do something wrong?" Erza asked sadly as a frown etched way to her features upon sitting down on the sofa beside the blonde ninja.

Raising an eyebrow instantly, Naruto shook his head. "No, you did nothing wrong. Why?" He asked in return and placed his hand on his love's shoulder.

Erza sighed as she looked at her man intently. "It's just that you made your clones for the others, but you didn't in my case. Why was that? I know that no one followed the schedule we made up and that is really frustrating for me to understand. That's what I want to know, Naru-kun. You didn't even say anything to me when you did that and simply walked away. Why?" She explained in a whisper like tone and then sighed once more upon getting pulled into a hug.

"You are missing the reason for why the others took their clones, when clearly it was Miko-chan's turn to spend the night in my room. Why all of this happened, is quite simple." Naruto said in amusement and kissed the top of his angel's head before huskily continuing, "_Tonight, you're all mine_."

Blushing furiously and eyes widening, the female mage quickly buried her face into her love's chest, while the man in question chuckled softly. Erza slowly pulled away from the embrace before moaning beautifully as the love of her life claimed her lips with the utmost passion. She had wanted this for a very long time and the happiness she was feeling right now was indescribable, knowing she had never felt this good in her life. _Never._

Naruto slowly pulled away and smiled softly. "I love you so much, Erza-chan. You know that and everyone else knows that as well. That's why the others didn't care for the devised plan because they wanted for you to have your turn. You've been patient with me and I'm so sorry you had to wait this long, but you don't have to wait any longer. I promise you." He whispered lovingly before smashing his lips against his woman's again.

Moaning in absolute satisfaction, Erza enjoyed her lip lock to no end. She quickly pressed herself closer against her love's chest and further relished into the wonderful sensation he was providing her with right now. A major weight was lifted off her shoulders now as she felt light as a feather, her heart was pumping absolutely wildly and her eyes were getting moist.

"I understand and I'll thank them later. I love you with all my heart Naru-kun." Erza murmured as she pulled away from the kiss before moaning upon getting reeled in for another one.

With that, Naruto placed the redhead on his lap. "From now on…" He said slowly and eyed the radiantly smiling woman intently before affectionately continuing, "You're my _Rose Petal_."

Squeaking at her new name, Erza blushed beet red before whispering, "I… I love the sound of that."

Naruto smiled at his gorgeous angel and pressed his forehead against hers, while looking deep into her eyes. Erza's heart raced from the sheer intensity of her handsome blonde, but matched his actions and looked him in the eyes as well.

On instant, it was like a spark of passion had ignited and both of them were caught in the amazing sensation. There were no words needed for any further encouragement on the matter because it was clear as day for the duo. They truly loved each other and wanted nothing more than to take this into the ultimate level of affection. _It was finally time._

Placing a hand on her man's cheek, Erza smiled tearfully. _It was finally her moment._

* * *

**WARNING**: LEMON SCENE!

* * *

Leaning in close, Naruto pressed his lips against his woman's and kissed her passionately. Erza closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned happily into the lick lock that the love of her life was providing her with. Naruto smiled as he began running a few fingers through his angel's hair and then pulled away before wiping away her tears. With that, he lifted her up by firmly cupping her curvy hips and began making out with her heatedly, while Erza blushed heavily before wrapping her legs around her man's waist to deepen the action.

Moaning adorably as her man squeezed her ass, the female mage panted into her kiss and continued finally getting intimate with her partner. A moment later, she slowly pulled away and removed her legs from his waist before lowering herself to the ground. With a small smirk, she pushed him onto the sofa, while the Wizard Saint smirked and raised an eyebrow at the sudden pace of action.

"**Requip!**" Erza whispered, to which a bright light emerged. Just as the light dimmed, she was now in her usual clothing of a long-sleeved black shirt and a tri-colored mid-length skirt. However, the only difference in the attire was that she wasn't wearing black footless tights underneath her skirt, nor did she have on her tall black colored pull on boots.

Quickly rushing towards the nightstand, Erza turned on the music device that was placed there and turned around with a smile upon hearing the perfectly romantic tune that began playing. With that, she slowly began walking towards the love of her life with a sway in her hips and blushed beet red as she saw him looking at her intensely. Upon approaching him, she lowered herself onto his lap so that her back was facing him before starting to wiggle around his crotch area as her blush never wavered.

"D-do you like this Naru-kun?" Erza asked unsurely as she slung her right arm around her loving man's neck before orbiting her hips around on his lap.

Naruto grunted lowly at the feel of his angel on him. "Like it? I love it, my sexy Erza-chan." He growled huskily and then proceeded with nibbling on his partner's neck, while enjoying the enticing experience she was providing him with.

Shivering in excitement upon hearing the tone, Erza continued gyrating her hips before moaning angelically as her lover cupped her breasts from above her shirt. A rising heat began enveloping her upon the blonde shinobi caressing the perky mounds and beginning to make out with her heatedly. Whimpering in return, she moaned into the kiss and persisted with revolving her beautiful curves around her man's lap while following the rhythm of the romantic music playing in the background. Panting lowly, Erza realized she was slowly losing herself to ecstasy from her man's amazing and gentle touches.

Moments later, Naruto turned his angel around so she was facing him as she sat on his lap, while his lips remained fixedly glued to hers. Moving his arm downwards, he began squeezing Erza's breasts again and could feel her getting wet from his actions. Meanwhile, the redhead moaned divinely from the passionate experience and didn't want this feeling to ever end. It was the best thing she had ever felt in her life and she wanted more. She was getting addicted to this sensation. However, a blush rose to her cheeks upon realizing that her lower region was dampening from the progression into intimacy.

"Now it's my time to make you happy, my sweet Erza-chan." Naruto said affectionately as he leaned in to kiss his lover's forehead and then picked her up bridal-style before carrying her to his bed.

Nodding shyly, Erza's face flushed while being carried and looked directly at her man once he placed her on the comfy sheets. A raging passion was building within her and she didn't want to waste a second any longer because she was finally having her private time with the love of her life. With that, she quickly rushed towards him and pushed him on the bed as well before smashing her lips with his.

However, the Wizard Saint smirked as he reversed the action and pinned his gorgeous angel on the sheets before starting to make out with her passionately. Erza moaned happily into her kiss, knowing that her love was making her feel this good and they hadn't even done anything major yet. Just then, a small whimper of pleasure escaped her lips upon the man massaging her breasts from above her shirt again, while continuously forcing his tongue down her throat.

Pulling away from his lady, Naruto grinned. "I really love this outfit Erza-chan, but let's take it off." He whispered seductively while keeping his hands on his partner's mounds.

Quivering in anticipation, Erza began nodding rapidly as she began to remove her shirt. However, she was then stopped by her lover, who began doing it for her with a gentle smile. With a look of the utmost love and affection, she let her man undress her because it truly was making her a proud woman right now, seeing as the blonde shinobi was so into this.

Naruto had his smile intact as he pulled the shirt above his angel's head, leaving her in only her bra before a look of desire formed in his eyes. Meanwhile, a raging pink hue rose to Erza's cheeks at the scene and eyed her man shyly before shivering suddenly as he cupped her breasts from above her bra. Following suit, her lover quickly unhooked her article of clothing and left her beautiful and perky mounds fully revealed. Crossing her arms to hide herself in total embarrassment upon witnessing him watching her intensely, Erza looked away from the sight.

Chuckling lightly, Naruto kissed his woman's cheek before softly asking, "Do you love me?"

Erza quickly turned around to face her lover. "More than anything in this world, Naru-kun." She answered truthfully with moist-eyes before a cute moan escaped her when he kissed her gently.

Separating, Naruto pressed his forehead against his lady's. "Then don't be afraid, sweetie." He voiced out delicately, to which the female mage sniffled before beginning to nod gently.

Removing her arms slowly, Erza closed her eyes as her beautiful breasts were fully revealed to her love, who smiled at her before leaning towards them and squeezing them gently. Biting back a moan from the contact, she sighed dreamily and then let out a cute mewl upon him softly licking her right nipple. With this course of action, the female mage's eyes shot open instantly at the amazing feeling and she quickly moved her hands forward, bringing her lover's head towards her perky mounds.

Chuckling softly upon realizing what his angel wanted, Naruto leaned in and buried his face into the valley of his partner's breasts. Erza moaned angelically as she smothered her man into her chest and softly trickled her fingers through his magnificent golden locks. Seeing this, the Wizard Saint pulled back slowly with a smile and started kissing the soft mounds before sucking on the right one, while his hand squeezed and massaged the one on the left.

"Ohhh… Naru-kun more!" Erza moaned divinely from her lover's blissful touch, while she was simply becoming addicted to the pleasure he was giving her.

Trailing his free hand downwards, Naruto reached the swordswoman's lower body and began playing with the hem of her skirt. Slowly, his hand further moved inwardly and arrived underneath the skirt before he placed it on his love's wet panties.

Erza's eyes went wide and squirmed on the bed as her man started rubbing on her underclothing, while moaning as he continued sucking on her breasts alternatively. Arching her back with the utmost desire, she let out a trance-like sigh and kept getting magnificently pleasured by her partner. However, that slowly dissipated as Erza felt the Wizard Saint removing himself from her breasts. She quickly looked down at him with confusion plastered on her face before blushing wildly as he simply smirked at her, mentally telling her what was going to happen next.

With his smirk intact, the White Dragon Slayer looked at his lover before huskily growling, "I'm going to _really_ make you feel good now, my sweet little _Rose Petal._"

Looking away instantly, Erza had her blush raging before sputtering as her man yanked off her skirt, leaving her in only her underclothing. Without getting a word out in retaliation, she shivered in ecstasy when the blonde shinobi turned her towards him and then used his teeth to pull down her panties before licking his lips as he threw away the undergarment. Heat spread throughout her entire body upon observing the highly seductive action, while her eyes simply held a passion like no other, which her man saw through immediately.

Leaning down quickly, Naruto reached his lover's twitching womanhood and smiled before sucking on her wet folds. Using his hands to keep her legs spread wide apart, he teased the nether lips and continued licking as slow as possible, while Erza gripped the bed sheets tightly from experiencing this new and heavenly sensation. Satisfied by the reaction, the Wizard Saint moved his tongue into his woman's entrance and began licking her deeply.

"That feels so good Naru-kun… Please keep going!" Erza shouted in absolute delight as a volcanic pressure began building inside her, which was slowly erupting to the surface.

Naruto didn't even need to answer and simply kept delving his tongue deep into his lover's womanhood, while using his hands to rub on her smooth thighs. Enthralling moans repetitively escaped the swordswoman's lips and kept hitting his eardrums as he continued pleasuring her with his heated movement. Meanwhile, Erza's body twitched wildly and her eyes were becoming glossy from the thorough and extremely powerful pleasure she was currently receiving.

Desire skyrocketing by the second, the female mage quickly grabbed her man's head to allow him to lick her more deeply, which the blonde shinobi caught onto and forced his tongue further inside her. Erza arched her back and drool started escaping her mouth from the intimacy going into full throttle. She was barely holding it in together and knew that she couldn't handle this heavenly experience. Just as soon as her lover pushed a finger into her womanhood, her eyes widened and she quickly screamed out in joyous ecstasy. With this, the pleasure was simply becoming too much for her to handle!

"I… I… I can't hold it in for much longer!" Erza yelled at the top of her lungs before panting heavily, while her partner continuously had his finger thrusting into her core.

Quickening the pace, Naruto inserted another finger into his angel and began sucking on her clit, while the angel in question was moaning loudly. Into the momentum, he started slowing down his movements before heating it up a second later with long strokes, causing Erza to squirm wildly on the comfy bed sheets. With that, the Wizard Saint continued fingering his lover before bringing his free hand upwards to squeeze her perky breasts alternatively. Meanwhile, Erza gripped the sheets tightly as she was simply too entranced to say anything at this point because the pleasure was carrying her off into paradise. The sensation she was feeling was simply mind boggling.

Just as soon as her hardened nipples got pinched, the female mage snapped back to reality before moaning as her lover caressed her mounds while continuously tonguing her deeply. Moaning louder and louder, she was almost tearing through the bed sheets and knew she couldn't hold on any longer. It was too much! However, when the love of her life lightly bit on her clit to add into the momentum, her eyes bulged and her walls finally clamped down.

"N-Naru-kun… I'm CUMMING!" Erza screamed fiercely as she climaxed absolutely furiously, while her fluids rushed into her partner's mouth.

Not wasting a second, Naruto began gobbling up the release and drank them whole before licking his lips in approval. Meanwhile, the redhead slowly got off her mind blowing high and then saw her lover looking at her with desire, causing her to blush faintly. However, her mind went blank as her man took off his shirt, which only let to more heat rising to her cheeks.

With that, the Wizard Saint slowly crawled towards his lady. "Not bad, Erza-chan. _Not bad at all_." He said huskily, to which the swordswoman shivered in excitement and had her blush intact.

Instinctively, Erza shook her head quickly as she regained her composure before slowly rising from the bed sheets. With a look of affection etched to her features, she began caressing her man's chest with a delicate and loving touch. She subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the White Dragon Slayer's rock hard abs before squeaking as her lover smirked at her in return.

Moments into her actions, the female mage smirked slightly. "You're mine!" She exclaimed with glee as she got bolder and pushed her man down on the bed.

Chuckling at the action, Naruto used his speed to pin down his woman in retaliation with a smirk of his own, while the woman in question gasped at the sudden change of positioning. The duo then looked each other deep in the eyes with a passion and smiled at one another in the progression into intimacy. Erza whimpered in pleasure as the Wizard Saint crashed his lips against hers and squeezed her breasts with his hands. Gathering up the willpower, she trailed her hands downward and began unbuckling his belt and moaned into her lip lock.

Pulling away, the blonde ninja removed his pants from the game and was left in only his boxers, causing his partner to look on intensely. Chuckling at the dazed state of his angel, Naruto pulled down his underclothing before smirking at the steaming woman in front of him. Meanwhile, Erza simply looked on with wide-eyes at the size of her man's hardness and then blushed heatedly upon realizing that she dozed off earlier.

With a radiant smile, Erza looked at the love of her life. "I'll make you happy too, Naru-kun." She whispered softly and brought her right hand over to the member before pumping it gently.

Just as soon as she saw some precum at the head of her man's hardness, the female mage lowered her mouth onto it and licked the trickles of fluid clean, causing him to grunt slightly. Now knowing that her lover liked what she did, gave her an unimaginable level of pride. With that, she grabbed hold of the member with her left hand and started pumping rhythmically, while using her right one to caress his muscular thighs.

A moment later, Erza understood that it was time to move on and so, she took a deep sigh before bringing her mouth onto the hardness and used the momentum to suck on it gently. Knowing it was the first time she was ever doing this, she started off slowly and also wanted her man to feel every ounce of ecstasy imaginable from her actions.

Naruto sighed in content at the amazing feeling before whispering, "You're doing wonderfully, my love."

Upon hearing those magical words, the redhead happily moved further downwards and started bobbing her head up and down in order to get all of it into her mouth. It was hard for her to proceed at first, but she slowly got over it and wasted no time in quickening her movements. She ignored the gag reflex because she would be damned if she didn't give her adoring blonde the same type of pleasure he so thoroughly gave her earlier.

With that, Naruto began playing with his partner's hair. "Just like that Erza-chan, keep going." He growled in approval before grunting from the wave of pleasure he was now receiving.

Not needing any further encouragement from her man, Erza took all of his hardness into her mouth and proceeded with deep throating him. Once again, the gag reflex rushed back, but she didn't care of it in the slightest and continued on as she knew the blonde ninja was happy with what she was doing. She used everything she had inside her to give him pleasure with the usage of her mouth and realized her movements were slowly bringing him close to his limit.

Meanwhile, Naruto brought his hands towards his partner's head and began moving it up and down so that she could go faster. Stiffening slightly from the contact, she felt the hardness reach the deep end of her throat, but relaxed into the feeling a moment later. Continuously bobbing her head up and down, the female mage kept caressing her man's thighs and could feel him getting close. With that knowledge, she began mouthing him at a heated pace, while her lover pushed himself deeper into her mouth and was now at his point of release.

"I'm cumming Erza-chan!" Naruto growled as he ejaculated deep into his angel's mouth before removing his hands from her head.

Erza's eyes widened at the sheer amount that got launched inside her, but tried her best to gulp everything down so that she didn't waste a single drop of her man's fluids. Pulling away from the hardness, a popping sound was heard and she blushed as she felt some of the fluids trickling down her chin. She quickly brought a finger to the area and wiped it off before licking it clean with a dreamy look on her face, knowing her lover's essence was inside her now.

Taking a deep breath, Erza smiled at her partner. "That was really good Naruto-kun." She said lovingly, to which the White Dragon Slayer smiled at her in return.

With that, the redhead sighed contently as she was pulled in for a hug and moaned softly as Naruto rubbed her back affectionately with his amazing touch. Following suit, she was laid onto the bed with the love of her life looking down at her with a gentle expression on his face. The female mage then looked him deep in the eyes and could only see love and affection resonating from them.

"Even though I broke my hymen during training a while back… I'm…." Erza couldn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as the blonde ninja placed a finger to her lips, making her blush in return.

Naruto removed his finger with his smile intact. "I understand and I'll be gentle, I promise." He replied warmly as he cupped her cheeks with a delicate touch.

Smiling softly, Erza nodded with the utmost understanding because she knew her man loved her so much and swiftly laid on her back. Nodding in return, Naruto slowly lifted his lover's left leg onto his left shoulder as he sat across her right thigh to support himself. Erza winced slightly as her leg was wobbly at the moment, but she didn't really care for that right now.

Aligning himself with the female mage's wet folds, the Wizard Saint looked at his woman, who quickly placed both her arms at the back of her head and crossed them for support. Taking a deep breath, Erza closed her eyes and gestured for the man to continue, which he did as he used his left hand to grip her elevated leg before pushing himself inside her. Flinching suddenly, the redhead had tears forming in her eyes as the blonde ninja was now fully emerged into her womanhood and she couldn't be happier.

"I love you so much Naru-kun." Erza said tearfully as she wiggled around the bed, while wincing slightly from the pain she currently felt.

Smiling brightly at his angel's words, Naruto wiped away her tears. "I love you too, Erza-chan." He replied with nothing but sincerity in his voice and then kissed her forehead.

Erza's heart soared with happiness from hearing those words and she quickly nodded her head so that her magical moment into intimacy could begin. She wanted to feel complete and this was the only thing that could make her dreams come true. Upon seeing her nod, her lover started moving slowly at first so that she could get used to the feeling.

A short while later with the slow paced movements, Erza moaned beautifully as the White Dragon Slayer filled her up completely. The pain she felt was diminishing rapidly and what she felt now was simply indescribable for words. Seeing this, Naruto kept pushing in and out of his gorgeous woman at the same pace, while her inner walls squeezed him tightly.

"Naru-kun, I'm totally fine now! Please go faster!" Erza moaned loudly as she pressed down on the bed sheets with her crossed arms. This sensation was turning into pure ecstasy.

Naruto smiled as he began thrusting a little faster, while his lover's eyes went wide before whimpering in pleasure. Using the momentum, he kept the elevated leg held firmly with his hand and continued with the newly formulated consistent pace. He then moved his right hand over to Erza's jiggling breasts and started squeezing them alternatively, causing the woman to gasp loudly.

With that, Erza instinctively began bucking her hips to match her lover's movements, while her sweet angelic moans resonated the bedroom. Following suit, a raging feeling accumulated from deep within and the sensation was truly becoming addicting for her. It was nothing like she had ever felt before and she wanted to savor every moment of this amazing experience. Moaning once more, the redhead continued working her curvy hips while getting so heavily satisfied by her wonderful partner.

"Ohhh Naru-kun… MORE!" Erza screamed out in ecstasy and quickly braced herself as her man kept pummeling deep into her womanhood.

Naruto grunted as he kept up with his movements and gripped Erza's left leg even tighter before pushing himself deeper, causing his red haired angel to toss her head from left to right in delight. With that, he continued thrusting heatedly and quickly moved his right hand from his lover's perky breasts in order to rub on her lower lips. Quivering at the action, it was becoming too much for the female mage to handle because the very feeling was bringing her over the edge.

A pink hue rose to Erza's cheeks upon realizing that her tight walls were squeezing her man inside her before she rocked herself back and forth to match his movements. As the White Dragon Slayer jetted even more furiously, Erza threw her head back as her eyes slowly rolled dreamily, while her divine moans simply enticed her lover to pound into her entrance wildly. With one final deep push into the furthest reaches of her body, the swordswoman's walls clamped down and her eyes widened significantly.

"OH KAMI NARU-KUN… I'm… CUMMING!" Erza screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed viciously, which quickly drenched her man's hardness.

Huffing as she slowly got over her dreamy experience, the female mage felt her eyes getting cloudy from doing so, while her sacred area was throbbing because this was her first time. However, knowing that she had the blissful experience with the love of her life, made her happy beyond belief. Letting out cute mewls, Erza felt her fluids trickle out of her womanhood as her man pulled out of her.

Naruto removed the grip he had on his woman's leg before lowering it, causing the redhead to wince slightly from the action. With that, he leaned in close and engaged in a passionate kiss with his angel, who had no problems in reciprocating the action. Erza now lost all her pain because her love made it wither away with his affectionate actions.

Pulling away, the Wizard Saint looked on with a smirk before seductively asking, "Can you handle some more pleasure, my adorable _Rose Petal_?"

Moaning cutely as her man caressed her breasts, Erza nodded quickly with a raging blush because there was nothing else she wanted more at this point. Seeing the reaction, Naruto smiled as he removed his hands from his woman's mounds and slowly picked her up before seating her in his lap. Huffing slightly to gather up the strength at what was going to happen, the female mage's face flushed as she lowered herself onto her lover's hardness.

Erza's eyes widened as the White Dragon Slayer pushed himself into her tight entrance before moaning loudly when he filled her up completely once more. She threw her head back and panted while beginning to ride her lover and took a deep sigh before wiggling her ass around with bliss. With that, she braced herself for what was to come and then whimpered as her lover began pummeling her deeply.

Following suit, the swordswoman began bouncing up and down to match her man's thrusts, while moaning louder and louder as her hips smacked against his crotch. In the momentum, a volcanic heat started circulating throughout her entire body and she was loving every single second of it. However, she shivered in ecstasy upon the sight of Naruto reaching up to her breasts before fondling them with his hands while persistently pounding into the deepest reaches of her body.

"Oh… NARU-KUN!" Erza shouted out whilst moaning at the pleasure she was now receiving.

Sweat began trickling down the female mage's forehead and her screams became more prominent as she was riding her lover, while placing her hands on his chest for good balance. As Naruto pushed into her inner walls, Erza moaned like she was in a trance and began working her hips to grind the member inside of her. Her breasts jiggled vigorously and her man kept caressing them before pinching her hardened nipples. With that, she screamed in pleasure as the Wizard Saint continued his actions before leaning up to suck on her magnificent mounds alternatively.

While Naruto vigorously latched onto his lover's orbs, he brought his right hand down towards her lower region and began rubbing her clit. Erza's eyes went wide with moans escaping her lips, while her body started twitching as it was turning to jelly, but her only instinct was to keep going. The White Dragon Slayer made one deep thrust, which made his partner gasp loudly before he moved out of her entrance and then quickly pushed himself back in.

"It's so tight inside you Erza-chan and I love the feeling." Naruto grunted as his lover's ass kept landing on his lap, while he kept pummeling into her core at a heated pace.

Words couldn't form from Erza's mouth except for the moans that were filling the room, but she wanted to do more and started riding like never before. Naruto's right hand started rubbing his angel's clit at a rapid pace, which made it highly difficult for the redhead to not orgasm at the spot. Smiling as he started pinching her nipples again, the Wizard Saint realized his woman was getting thoroughly satisfied.

Erza was getting weak as her riding was becoming considerably slower and her man noticing this, brought both hands forward and gripped her curvy hips before thrusting in and out of her entrance furiously. The female mage gasped loudly as her fluids began leaking from her lover's heated actions before arching her back with the utmost gratification.

"AHHH Naruto-kun… FASTER!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs as drool started to form from her mouth at the mind boggling sensation she was currently feeling.

Jetting away at the same relentless speed, Naruto grunted as his woman continuously landed on him and the sounds of flesh connecting echoed everywhere. In return, Erza moaned loudly as she bounced up and down on the blonde shinobi's hardness, while her breasts jiggled to the rhythm of the vigorous thrusts he was giving her. Blushing at the feel of her tight walls squeezing her lover inside of her, the female mage persisted with smacking on his lap.

In the momentum, the heir of the White Dragons quickly brought his hand behind Erza's back before slapping one of her ass cheeks, causing her to shudder from the sensational and sudden jolt of pleasure. It was becoming hard for the redhead to control herself as she felt an enormous feeling building inside of her and with the repetitive thrusts, there was no way she could back out now.

"I'm getting there again, Naru-kun." Erza mumbled weakly before her mind got clogged with ecstasy as her other ass cheek got playfully spanked.

"Let's do this together now as I feel myself getting close, Erza-chan." Naruto grunted loudly before pushing deep into his lady's walls.

The female mage arched her back instantly before the Wizard Saint started moving in and out of her at a slower pace, causing her to moan softly. It was then, Naruto formulated a deeper thrust pattern and Erza sustained her riding, but she couldn't handle much more and she knew that for a fact. Moaning from the tired yet immensely aroused state she was in, her lover kept on heavily pummeling into her core, while she could feel her walls crumbling from the blissful moment of intimacy.

Erza quickly leaned down and started kissing her man with incomprehensible desire, while the man in question persisted his heated movements. Following suit, she quickly rolled her beautiful hips around in pleasure, causing Naruto to push his own hips upwards in order to enter the deepest reaches of his lady's womanhood. Flesh connecting sounds played out in synchronization from the continuous actions of the duo, both of whom now felt themselves getting closer and closer by the second.

Just as soon as the White Dragon Slayer made one final thrust, his lover's eyes widened before the both of them lost one another to _total ecstasy_.

"NARU-KUNNNN!" Erza shrieked as she climaxed outrageously and her fluids gushed out of her womanhood, while Naruto roared his release which was sent shooting into his woman's walls.

Erza's eyed bulged as she could feel her partner's liquids deep within her, which she now already felt addicted to. However, she was getting really weak from the experience and was slowly falling forward before the love of her life caught her. With that, Naruto removed his lady off of him, while the lady in question moaned loudly as her fluids now trickled down her entrance.

With a smile, the Wizard Saint held his woman in his arms before laying her beside him gently. Playing with her hair, Naruto's smile remained intact upon the sight of Erza smiling tearfully at him and leaned in to claim her lips with a passion.

"I love you so very much, Naru-kun. I love you with everything I have." Erza said in the utmost love and affection as joyous tears trickled down her cheeks.

Naruto's expressions softened and he happily wiped away her tears. "I love you too, my beautiful Erza-chan." He replied delicately before pulling her in for another passionate and loving kiss, showing her how much she truly meant to him.

A divine smile formed on Erza's face as she felt her lover placing her hands on her stomach, which she noticed were glowing green. She didn't know what was going on at the moment, but didn't question it and simply melted into the lip lock her man was providing her with.

"This is an anti-pregnancy technique." Naruto whispered as he pulled away from the kiss and chuckled at the sight of his highly impressed lady before lovingly continuing, "We'll have our children when we're ready Erza-chan."

Tears escaped Erza upon hearing those words and she clung onto her man tightly. "We'll have so many beautiful children together, my handsome Naru-kun." She said chokingly with an extremely graceful look on her face as she enjoyed the warmth that _only_ he could provide her with.

Naruto smiled gently as he held his gorgeous woman and played with her hair before kissing her again delicately. Looking at each other, the duo laid in each other's arms without a care in the world, knowing they finally had their precious moment together.

* * *

**LEMON SCENE OVER!**

* * *

Upon the sight of each other, the lovers smiled at one another and continued enjoying their absolutely loving and heartwarming embrace. The soft music playing from the music device only added to the whole romantic feel of the night.

Erza hummed joyously as her man stroked her luscious red hair. "That was simply the best experience of my life. Thank you for completing me, Naru-kun." She whispered with the utmost love in her voice before kissing him on the shoulder delicately.

"It's the very least I could do for you, my _Rose Petal_ and you don't need to thank me." Naruto said softly and pecked the top of his lady's head before continuing, "You're mine forever, Erza-chan. I love you and I promise that you'll _never_ have to wait for me again."

Nodding with a gentle expression, Erza locked her lips with her lover's. "I love you so much, Naru-kun." She murmured into the kiss before moaning as he began rubbing her back affectionately.

Naruto separated with a smile before stating, "Now let's go some sleep, my gorgeous angel."

Leaning into her man once more, Erza sighed in absolute satisfaction and tightly clung onto him like a lifeline. With a soft nod, she agreed wholeheartedly and let the sleep overcome her, while Naruto had his smile intact as he enjoyed his embrace. With that, the two lovers closed their eyes and let the soft romantic music playing in the background ease themselves to a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

Squirming awake from the sunlight entering her line of sight, Erza rubbed her eyes and a blush rose to her features upon recollecting the memories of last night. Turning to her side, she saw her lover looking at her with a heartwarming smile while stroking her hair, causing her to visibly melt at the sight.

"Good morning, Erza-chan." Naruto said warmly and held his woman close before reeling her in for a long and passionate kiss to start the day.

Moaning, Erza blushed as her curvy hips got caressed by her man. "Good morning, Naru-kun." She said lovingly before wrapping her arms around the blonde shinobi's neck to deepen the lip lock.

Naruto slowly pulled away and smirked as he picked his lover up in his arms bridal-style before turning off the music device on the night stand. With that, he carried his woman towards the shower so the both of them could get freshened up to enjoy the morning at the compound. Meanwhile, Erza's blush never wavered upon the feeling of her man holding her so gently and simply smiled elegantly as they proceeded to take a shower with each other.

After cleaning themselves up, the blonde shinobi still had his woman in his arms as he walked downstairs towards the main floor of the compound. Erza quickly hopped off his arms before limping in her footing as she headed towards the dining area, while holding her man's hand gently. With that, the duo stepped into the room, where everyone at the household was present with the exception of the newcomers of the area and their daughter Leah. However, the swordswoman grumbled at the sight of her sister-figures looking at her analytically.

"Oh why hello there, Erza-chan!" The ladies chorused in unison with a wide smirk on their faces, causing the redhead to sputter incoherent sentences.

With that, they giggled angelically at their fellow occupant, while the blushing female mage in question huffed in annoyance from the teasing. Naruto chuckled in amusement at the scene in front of him and was smiling at his gorgeous women interacting with one another. Meanwhile, Erza turned towards Mikoto with a soft smile before engulfing her in a tight hug, causing the female Uchiha to gasp loudly.

"Thank you for what you did yesterday, Mikoto-chan." Erza said with the utmost happiness in her voice and slowly pulled away before continuing, "I know you gave up your turn to let me have mine and you don't know how grateful I truly am right now. Thank you so much."

Upon hearing those words, an elegant smile formed on Mikoto's face. "Hey, what're sisters for? It's the very least I could do and I'm so happy everything worked out. You're very welcome, Erza-chan." She replied warmly with her smile intact, while her sister-figures nodded in absolute agreement.

Looking on delicately, Mirajane nodded her head before saying, "We're all sisters and it was decided that we didn't care for that schedule last night. You had the priority above everything and so, we were more than happy to make your moment become a reality."

Meanwhile, Kushina and Haku were simply smiling at the redhead and nodding eagerly, showing that they also agreed with what was being said. All of them were sisters towards one another and it was the best feeling of all, knowing they were like a perfect family.

"They are truly your sister-figures, Erza-chan. You're quite lucky to have them." Naruto voiced out with a serene expression while watching on the display.

Erza nodded tearfully as she quickly hugged each one of the female mages, knowing just how amazing they truly were. After that, the ladies of the Wizard Saint turned towards the love of their life, who simply smiled at them with affection burning in his eyes. Rushing towards him, they embraced him tightly, showing how much they truly loved him. Their love knew no bounds because the blonde shinobi treated all of them like queens and was never going to waver from that.

"So where is Leah-chan, my _future brides_?" Naruto asked slyly, causing his gorgeous women to blush heavily upon hearing him speak about them in that manner.

Humming happily, Haku pulled away from the hug. "Our darling daughter was coloring in the living room when Wendy and Carla walked downstairs. When she saw them, Leah-chan started chasing Carla." She said in a humorous tone before continuing, "They are currently outside on the training ground."

Naruto laughed at the explanation and shook his head, while his angels giggled beautifully. With that, the group started making their way towards the training ground area, where the little brunette would currently be. Naruto opened the door and stepped outside before chuckling at the sight of Carla floating in the air from a pouting Leah, who was jumping up and down in an attempt to catch the female Exceed's tail, while Wendy was smiling nervously in the background.

"Good morning, Leah-chan. I see you have an important task you wish to complete today." Naruto voiced out with a grin before chuckling as his daughter quickly turned around to face him.

Taking off like a speeding bullet, Leah approached her father and hugged him tightly. "Good morning tou-chan!" She chirped cheerfully as she nuzzled into his chest before cutely whining, "I wanna pet the furry tail, but she's not letting me!"

Naruto smirked as he patted his adorable child's head, while his giggling angels approached him before kissing their daughter's head with an amused expression. Turning towards Wendy, the White Dragon Slayer walked towards her with Leah still clinging onto him as tightly as possible.

"Hey there, Wendy-chan. I hope you had a good night's sleep, knowing how tiresome that recent mission was for you." Naruto said warmly and chuckled as his daughter kept nuzzling into his chest.

Wendy smiled softly and bowed her head slightly. "I did and it was nice. Thank you, Naruto-san." She replied in gratitude with her smile intact.

Nodding in return, Naruto looked at the girl intently. "You're very welcome. Now let's all have ourselves a nice breakfast so we can start off our day. What do you say?" He spoke out kindly before smiling as the young mage nodded her head vigorously.

With that, the Wizard Saint created two shadow clones to get started on breakfast, while everyone walked towards the dining room area and seated themselves down on the chairs. Carla sighed in relief at the sight of Leah not chasing her anymore because it was getting tiresome floating away from the highly energetic little brunette. She couldn't say anything to her either, knowing the child was the daughter of the man who she grew rather nervous around after seeing him battle.

Meanwhile, Leah looked at the blue haired girl. "I'm 6 years old! What about you?" She chirped happily as she showed her age with the use of her hands to emphasize her point.

Wendy nodded gently before politely saying, "I'm 9 years old."

Huffing squeakily, the little brunette her arms in a cute manner. "You're bigger than me, Wendy-nee!" She whined absolutely adorably, causing her parents to chuckle in amusement.

Going wide-eyed, Wendy blushed in embarrassment. "W-Wendy-nee?" She asked nervously, not knowing what more to say to the girl.

Snickering at the conversation, the White Dragon Slayer and his ladies looked on the display of their daughter interacting with the slightly older girl. They were moved at the fact that their child was already considering Wendy to be her older sister-figure, but didn't say a thing and simply smiled at the gentleness and warm personality of their little pride and joy.

"Mou… you don't want to be my nee-chan?" Leah asked in a whiny tone and furrowed her eyebrows cutely, while her arms were still folded against her chest.

Wendy gasped loudly and shook her head. "N-no I don't mean that!" She exclaimed hurriedly as she began biting on her fingernails nervously before softly continuing, "I'm… I'm wondering why you want _me_ as your older sister."

Blinking twice, Leah formed a megawatt smile on her face. "I'm little! You're bigger than me so you have to be my nee-chan now. We can play, read stories and have so much fun!" She answered with her eyes twinkling in glee before nodding to herself rapidly.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Wendy smiled tearfully. '_She's so cute and really wants me as her older sister. I… I never had a family like this, other than kaa-chan or Roubal jii-chan. I've always been the youngest one wherever I went and now, I can have a real family. I've never been so happy._' She thought to herself as she got off her seat and walked towards the little brunette.

Helping Leah off her seat, Wendy hugged her tightly. "O-okay, Leah-chan." She whispered with small tears trickling down from the corner of her eyes, causing the little girl's eyes to go wide.

"Yay! Wendy-nee!" Leah exclaimed with the utmost happiness in her voice as she enjoyed her embrace immensely, knowing the blue haired mage agreed to become her older sister.

Meanwhile, Naruto was watching on with a bright smile on his face. '_I'm so proud of you, my darling little daughter. Wendy-chan was feeling shy around here at the compound and you've given her hope with your beaming personality. You truly are the life of our family_.' He thought to himself before looking at his ladies, all of whom were smiling divinely at their little ball of sunshine.

Turning towards Carla, they saw the Exceed forming a smile on her face, causing them to get even more proud of their daughter's decision. Sighing in content, they simply watched on before the Wizard Saint's shadow clones placed breakfast on the table. With that, everyone took enjoyed a warm cooked meal and leaned back in their seats. It was turning out to be a rather relaxing day indeed. However, every good thing must come to an end sooner or later.

"OYE OPEN THE DOOR!" Natsu roared from outside the door before knocking on it repetitively, totally forgetting how the group reacted towards him doing so earlier.

Groaning, the occupants of the compound heard Natsu and took a deep sigh. Well it was a moment of displeasure for Naruto and his ladies, knowing how much they hated getting interrupted on a perfectly fine day. Leah pouted deeply as she wasn't holding onto her stuffed fox kit at the moment, while Wendy was simply looking on in confusion.

Creating a shadow clone, the White Dragon Slayer sent it towards the door. Natsu was about to step into the household before he yelped in pain as the replica bonked his head for the loud interruption and then dispelled itself, causing the pink haired mage to mumble gibberish in return. Natsu turned towards the others before paling in fear at the sight of Naruto and his ladies narrowing their eyes at him. Sputtering, he quickly jumped back and waved his arms frantically so they wouldn't smack him for ruining what looked to be their family time.

"The council has called all the teams that went for that mission!" Natsu shouted in protest as sweat trickled down his forehead before continuing, "Ji-ji is also coming along with us. He said for all of us to be ready to leave in 15 minutes."

With that, the pink haired mage darted out of the door at top speed, while the occupants of the compound sighed deeply as they rose from their seats. Naruto didn't know why the council was calling forth the teams, but didn't really want to think about it at the moment. There was work that was needed to be done. Finishing up their breakfast, the group sat down in the living room to wait until they would leave. Naruto and his ladies were smiling as the sight of their little daughter happily chatting away with Wendy, who was having fun talking and even Carla joined in the conversation.

Five minutes later, the Wizard Saint formulated a hand sign. "Leah-chan, I'm going to leave my clone behind so that you don't get bored. Your kaa-chans and I will be back really soon, okay?" He said warmly as a replica of himself appeared beside the small brunette.

Nodding happily, Leah smiled brightly. "Okay tou-chan! I'm going to play with Wendy-nee and show her all my story books and my coloring books!" She chirped giddily and wiggled around joyously before exclaiming, "Then we'll have fun playing on the grass outside!"

Wendy smiled as she nodded her head. "That sounds good to me, Leah-chan." She voiced out in agreement, while her partner Carla sighed before nodding as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his ladies chuckled at the sight of the little brunette jumping up and down on the sofa with excitement. After sending his clone mental orders of staying close to his daughter, the White Dragon Slayer turned towards his gorgeous angels and told them about it. With a nod of approval, the group got up and smiled at the remaining occupants.

"We're going to play upstairs!" Leah chirped as she hopped onto the arms of her father's shadow clone, while Wendy smiled as she got up from her seat.

Nodding in return, Naruto and his girls smiled. "Have fun and we're taking off also. See you later!" They chorused in unison before walking out the door, while Leah and the others waved them farewell.

* * *

(Outside the compound)

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Naru-kun?" Haku asked in an inquisitive tone upon the sight of her loving man having a thoughtful expression on his face.

The remaining ladies of the Wizard Saint nodded in agreement as they also caught onto this and were wondering what was going on. Meanwhile, the man in question chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, causing his women to giggle angelically at the cute sight.

Sighing, Naruto made a halt in his movements. "I'm just thinking about Wendy-chan. Do you remember what Brain of the Oracion Seis said when he first saw Wendy among us?" He replied as he turned to face his angels and looked at them intently.

Narrowing their eyes, the ladies hummed to themselves. '_The Sky Sorceress, Wendy Marvell._' They recalled Brain's words their minds before nodding their heads as they remembered that incident.

"He called her by that moniker because Wendy-chan is a Dragon Slayer." Naruto spoke out in a serious tone as he eyed his now gasping women and took a deep sigh before explaining, "She's the Sky Dragon Slayer to put it bluntly. I remember Timaeus tou-san telling me about the different species of dragons during the last time we spent our time in the mindscape. In that time, he expressed the names of the dragons and among them, was Grandeeney, who was the Sky Dragon. I'm positive without a doubt that Grandeeney was the one that taught Wendy-chan her magic before taking off. The reason for her abandonment is still unknown to my knowledge, which is the same as the other dragons that left their students a long time ago."

Listening to every word intently, the ladies of the blonde shinobi were wide-eyed. '_No wonder why Wendy-chan's magical signature was familiar to Naru-kun's. She truly is a Dragon Slayer_.' They thought to themselves simultaneously before nodding.

However, there was another thing that the women caught by their man's expressions and began trying to figure out what was going on with him. A moment later, the female Uzumaki of the group gasped as she turned towards her lover and placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"You want to adopt her as a daughter, Naru-kun. I can see it in your eyes, dattebane." Kushina stated in a matter of fact tone as a loving smile etched way to her features.

Upon hearing those words, the redhead's sister-figures went wide-eyed before warming up significantly upon turning towards their man, who was currently smiling serenely. Embracing him tightly, the ladies held him adoringly before taking turns kissing him affectionately.

Taking a deep sigh, Naruto nodded in approval. "Wendy-chan requires a parental image at the moment because of what happened to her in the past. Her mother-figure Grandeeney abandoned her, her grandfather-figure and Guild Master Roubal was only a spirit and she has no other family." He explained sadly and shook his head before continuing, "She has a shy personality and she's currently only 9 years old. Leah-chan's only 3 years younger than her and I can truly see the two of them as sisters, judging by the way they've been interacting just now at the compound."

Smiling lightly, Naruto looked up at the sky. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I have reached my decision. If Wendy-chan can accept me as a father, then I'll have no problems giving her the love she hasn't received from a parent for so long. I'll take care of her and raise her like any father would, just like I'm doing now with Leah-chan." He concluded in a sagely tone before nodding to himself with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer looked at their man with the utmost love and affection. Just knowing how much he cared for the little blue haired girl showed them just how serious he was regarding the whole deal, causing them to smile lovingly. Nodding to themselves, they embraced him once more with their loving expressions because they knew how adoring he truly was.

"We agree completely and if Wendy-chan accepts, we'll take on the roles as her mothers." They whispered harmonically, to which their man smiled graciously at the declaration.

Separating from his hugs, Naruto had his smile intact. "That's good to know because I'll leave this decision to Wendy-chan and give her time to think about it. If she does agree in the end, all of us will show her the love that she's been missing out on. I'm sure Leah-chan can help out as well." He said warmly as he crossed his arms, causing his gorgeous angels to smile absolutely divinely in return.

With that, the group headed off towards the Guild, where the others were situated currently. It didn't take a moment later that they approached the structure and saw Makarov, along with the members of Team B standing there waiting for them.

"Ji-ji, Wendy-chan and Carla are going to be staying at the compound with Leah-chan." Naruto stated as he eyed the leader of Fairy Tail before continuing, "She's just got used to her surroundings and I don't want to take her out of something she just got comfortable inside. Along with that, Leah-chan has really taking a shine to her and even considers Wendy-chan as a big sister. Let's leave her here while we head off towards the council meeting."

Smiling upon hearing those words, Makarov nodded in approval. '_I'm glad that Wendy-chan is having a good time here and of course little Leah-chan had something to do with it. She truly can make everyone around her smile and be cheery. This makes everything so much better for the Guild_.' He thought to himself warmly before nodding once more at the explanation.

All of the mages approved as well, knowing how hard it must have been for the little blue haired girl to continue on with that mission regarding the Oracion Seis.

Following suit, Naruto and his ladies smiled at their fellow mages. "I'm glad we have an understanding. Everyone hold hands and the nearest to me will place their free hands on my shoulder. I'll take us towards the Fiore's branch of the council with my **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. Let's hurry up." The White Dragon Slayer explained in a sagely tone, causing everyone to get into their positions.

Grabbing hold of the blonde shinobi, the members of the Guild disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

(Fiore's Branch of the Magic Council)

* * *

In a flash of white, everyone appeared outside of the magic council building, while the members of Team B were groaning because of the head rush they received from that space-time technique. Nodding to themselves, the mages walked into the structure and saw several guards on high alert all around the building as they proceeded further along the way.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped walking as he felt a familiar magical signature. '_Why are you here of all the places in Earthland? Whatever, I'll come back to deal with you later_.' He thought to himself before continuing on with his walk towards the designated location.

A moment later, everyone stepped into the council chambers and then their attention turned towards a familiar sight. It was the remaining members of the Allied Forces. They were also present in the room, and looked to be waiting for their arrival here from the sudden call from the council. All of them were about to converse with one another in the meantime, but they were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Now that you're all here, let's begin."

Hearing the voice, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a newcomer within the council members. He didn't see Crawford Seam in the room and that made him rather curious, seeing as that man was the chairman of the entire magic council. However, upon noticing the attire of this new council member, he looked on impassively.

The newcomer was a tall elderly man, who had a long graying hair and a long beard. He was moderately clad in fitted armor, had an ornate cape draped over his shoulders and wore a wizard hat. He also held a large staff with a designed serpent head on top of it.

"Sit yourselves down. I'm Gran Doma and I'm the new chairman of the council." The man now known as Gran said in an impatient tone, while observing the mages in front of him with a hardened expression.

Naruto and his ladies narrowed their eyes at the old man, but nodded as they seated themselves down in their allocated chairs, which the others around them followed suit in doing. Something was out of place here, seeing as Crawford was suddenly replaced by Gran, and they were going to find it out.

Meanwhile, the remaining council members fidgeted in their seats. '_I hope Naruto-san doesn't take this the wrong way because finding a new job doesn't sound all that appealing. I'm worried for Gran-sama at the moment, but it can't be helped. This meeting will have to proceed as planned._' Michello thought to himself as sweat trickled down his forehead before giving a hesitant nod of approval.

With that, Gran cleared his throat. "I've called the Allied Forces here upon receiving the statement of what happened against the Oracion Seis." He said bluntly as he kept fixed eye contact at the mages before strongly continuing, "It's one of the reasons why I took it upon myself to become the new chairman of the council. I've come to protect the order of the magic society and regain the people's trust in the council, which took a nose dive from several past events. Things _will _be different now."

Nodding slowly, several mages from the Allied Forces agreed with the old man. The members of the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale Guild heard about how the magic council was losing its reputability, but didn't realize it was this severe. Jura was a Wizard Saint, so he understood the situation since he was a close figure for the council itself.

For the chairman to get replaced this suddenly, this meeting was definitely _unusual_.

However, Naruto still had his eyes narrowed. "Get to the point, _councilman_. I know you're holding back on what you really want to say. None of us are here for to hear a speech from a _replacement_." He said coolly as he looked at the man, causing each one of his ladies to form a smirk on their face.

Gran simply glared at the blonde shinobi before flatly saying, "You're one of the _main_ reasons for why I called forth this meeting, _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_. **The White Flash**, **Ace **of Fairy Tail and also a member of the Wizard Saints. It's quite an impressive resume."

"However, you're still a naïve youngling that has no knowledge on justification. For a very long time, I've disliked the antics of your foolish _Guild_." The chairman sneered as he hardened his expressions before firmly continuing, "You on the other hand, are _extraordinary_. From what I've gathered from the mission report, not only did you _kill_ several dark mages on that mission, you also wiped out cities worth of land in the process with a _single_ move, a destruction not even known to the **Etherion**. What pointless leadership skills. I simply wonder what the members of this council were thinking when they handed you that Wizard Saint medallion. This is _exactly_ the reason why I took up the role to become the new chairman and restore order."

Gritting their teeth instantly, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were on the verge of destroying this old relic for saying that about their man. However, they took a deep breath before smirking darkly upon the sight of him forming a _sweet_ smile on his face. Meanwhile, everyone else felt a shiver down their spine as the temperature in the chambers dropped significantly and fidgeted nervously.

Makarov frowned deeply upon those words before strongly countering, "It's not Naruto-kun's fault, Gran-dono. The Allied Forces had to take the necessary steps to handle the Oracion Seis."

Sneering at the Master of Fairy Tail, Gran shook his head. "Here's what I have to say about your foolish Guild, Makarov-san. If Fairy Tail does this kind of thing again, they will be forced to _disband_." He stated emotionlessly, to which several murmurs erupted in the vicinity.

"What!?"

"That's not fair!"

"Why is Fairy Tail only being targeted?"

"Shut up stripper!"

The Allied Forces members couldn't believe what they were hearing right now. Lyon was shocked to realize that this new chairman was actually giving an order to disband his former childhood friend's Guild. The Fairy Tail mages themselves were at a loss for words. Makarov was looking on with a frustrated frown plastered on his face, while his subordinates were seething in rage. Once again, there was that shiver everyone felt and it just skyrocketed instantly.

With that, Naruto rose from his seat. "So my Guild is _foolish_, huh?" He questioned coldly as he aimed killing intent towards the old man before continuing, "My leadership skills are _pointless_? Because of my leadership, there were _**no**_ casualties on our part. I don't have to explain myself. You even had the audacity of threatening to disband my Guild? Know your place, _councilman_ and if you don't…"

"_**I'll terminate your existence without hesitation.**_" The Wizard Saint finished darkly, causing everyone around him to pale in fear.

Whimpering, Gran slid down his chair as the killing intent clouded his mind. 'I_… I've never felt such a powerful and intimidating aura. H-how can a youngling generate this kind of insane energy?_' He thought to himself as sweat formulated, while his fellow council members sighed as they knew this was going to happen.

"Are you all going to bark the same nonsense as your foolish _chairman_?" Naruto asked emotionlessly as he eyed the remaining council audience with a menacing glare.

Shaking their heads rapidly in the negative, the members of the council sweated as the blonde shinobi continued looking at them. However, a sigh escaped their lips upon him nodding in approval before groaning as their chairman groggily got up from the ground.

The ladies of the Wizard Saint simply had their smirks intact as they watched their man taking care of the trash known as the magic council. Turning towards the remaining members of the Allied Forces, they giggled angelically at the sight of them gulping nervously from observing what was happening.

Meanwhile, Naruto engulfed his fist with chakra. "Here's my answer." He snarled venomously before smashing the front table, causing it to shatter like weak glass while debris flung everywhere.

As their large table was now utterly destroyed, the members of the council winced sharply because they were now exposed in front of the entire audience. Their chairman was still looking on with wide-eyes, not knowing what to say or do at this point. _This was simply madness._

"If you call me or my Guild again without proper reason, you will not be spared." Naruto stated coldly as he levelled the area with killing intent before continuing, "I don't care for your new chairman either, council members. Never try and intimidate me because the council surely remembers me from the previous meetings. I won't be held down like a dog on a leash. Not by you, _not by_ _anyone._"

Releasing his killing intent, the blonde ninja turned towards the trembling Gran before finishing, "Think about this the next time you see me. You spoke earlier about how you wanted to disband the Guild of Fairy Tail. Let me ask you something. Do you really want me as a _dark mage_?"

On instant, Gran sputtered incoherent sentences and his body twitched wildly before falling to the ground unconscious from the aftershock of the aura that was aimed at him earlier. His subordinates paled in the utmost fear and waved their hands in protest like children, knowing the very thought of seeing the man as a dark mage would strike terror everywhere. They couldn't take that risk at any costs.

The Allied Forces members were relatively silent. '_That was something all right. Talk about putting the council in their place. I never thought that I'd see them being so fearful from Naruto-dono._' Jura thought to himself with a smile on his face while continuously eyeing his surroundings.

'_Hmph, what a pathetic and weak-minded chairman. You had no chance against our Naru-kun._' The ladies of the blonde ninja thought to themselves proudly before smirking deviously.

Makarov was chuckling inwardly from observing his subordinate rip the council a new one, while his remaining subordinates were grinning widely from the display. Naruto then approached his fellow mages before turning back towards the council with a fierce glare, causing them to sweat bullets.

Without a word, the White Dragon Slayer gestured for his Guild mates to get up, all of whom instantly caught onto what was to come as they grabbed hold of him before they all vanished in a flash of white.

…_never piss off Naruto, children._

Following suit, the rest of the Allied Forces grumbled at the sight of their fellow alliance members gone without a trace. They sighed since they knew Naruto was the one to take his Guild mates back to Fairy Tail with that technique, knowing how he was renowned as **The White Flash**. Shaking their heads in frustration, they turned towards the sputtering council members and sighed once more before walking out of the exit to the chambers, where they would use the portal outside to go back home.

Meanwhile, Belno turned to face the leader of her group before shakily saying, "G-Gran-sama. I told you this meeting was going to be pointless with Naruto-san present."

Yajima sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "He's still unconscious. I knew this was a bad idea, but Gran-sama insisted we put Fairy Tail in its place. Well it came to bite him in the rear." He said in amusement at the recollection of what just happened earlier.

With a shiver, his fellow council members remembered what Naruto said to them before he left. _No._ They could never risk that man becoming a dark mage because it would turn to be catastrophic for everyone in Earthland. Sighing, they lifted their chairman off the ground and waited for him to wake up from his aura aftershock. They needed to have a word with the _discriminator_ of Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Outside the Fairy Tail Guild)

* * *

In a flash of white, the mages appeared outside the confines of their Guild. Nodding to themselves, they looked on with a smile from the recollection of that amusing council meeting. With that, Makarov and Team B walked off inside the structure, while Naruto and his ladies waved them off as they headed towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound.

"Girls, you go on ahead. There's something I have to check out." Naruto said calmly as his girls raised an eyebrow at him before he continued, "I'll let you know when I'm done with everything so don't worry about it. See you soon."

With that, the White Dragon Slayer passionately kissed each of his angels, all of whom moaned in absolute satisfaction before nodding in approval. Smiling, Naruto vanished in a flash of white, while his ladies sighed in content and stepped towards their home with their respective radiant smiles.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

On the outside of the magic council building, the blonde shinobi arrived in a flash of white. "Now it's time that I took care of this petty problem, but first I have to get in contact with Jiraiya-sensei." He said to himself as he pulled out the **Communications Lacrima** from his pocket before activating it.

A moment later, a holographic screen hovered midair. "_Oye, otouto! It's good to hear from you again. Jiraiya-san just got off the call from Master Makarov and we're glad everything went well at the council meeting. Oh and great job in dealing with those morons of the Oracion Seis_." Gildarts voiced out warmly as he looked at his little brother-figure with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled as he heard those words. "Thank you nii-san. Yeah, the council scene was quite entertaining to say the least. We won't get called in for a while from my estimation." He replied in an amused tone before continuing, "I have a favor I need to ask. Can you inform Jiraiya-sensei to throw my kunai? I have to grab the **Video Recording Lacrima** from him really quick."

Upon hearing those words, Gildarts formed a smile on his face. "_I understand and it's good that things are working out so well. Yeah, I'll let him know now so you can get here. I'm disconnecting now._" He said calmly and then turned off the device upon the sight of the blonde shinobi nodding his head.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered, to which an exact replica of himself appeared in the vicinity with a layer of smoke.

Nodding to itself, the clone understood the mental orders sent by its creator and waited for the pulse from the kunai to activate. A moment later, the replica's eyes narrowed as the pulse ringed before it vanished in a flash of white. In the same flash, it returned back to the area with the **Video Recording Lacrima**, which the Wizard Saint immediately placed into his right pants pocket before dispelling his clone.

Following suit, Naruto's head got filled with the memories of his replica. "So it seems Jiraiya-sensei made a copy of the recordings, which is really great to know. He truly is one step ahead in the art of information gathering. Now, it's time to see what you're doing here." He said to himself as he turned towards the feel of the familiar magical signature before rushing off into the distance.

Hiding himself in the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**, the White Dragon Slayer blazed through the area with his sensory ability and smirked as he approached the designated location. His target got a little farther from the original position, but his sensory skills were absolute in their level so he didn't have any problems in tracking his chosen victim down.

…_it was Ultear Milkovich._

During this time, Ultear was sighing deeply. '_I got the information I needed. It's about time I get back to the airship, but this is quite a turn of events. At least Master Hades is giving me a chance to make up for my mistakes. Hopefully, he'll forgive me for failing him_.' She thought to herself before turning around to make her leave.

"…and where do you think you're going, _Ultear-san_?" Naruto asked coldly as he dispersed himself from the invisibility cloak he had casted over himself.

Sputtering, Ultear stumbled backwards as a look of fear formed in her eyes. '_N-Naruto-kun? What's he doing here? How'd he know I was here? What's going on?_' She questioned herself in the utmost confusion before slowly getting up from her position.

Naruto took a kunai and threw it right across the woman's shoulder. "Stay down, you pathetic _dark mage_." He stated emotionlessly as he looked at his now wide-eyed and trembling target before continuing, "If you so much as make a movement to get away, I'll end your life without even blinking."

Wincing as the kunai pierced her flesh, Ultear gripped her shoulder tightly. "I… I understand." She responded in defeat, while her heart clenched from hearing him speak to her with such disgust.

"What a foolish woman you are, _Ultear-san_." Naruto voiced out coldly as if her name were poison, causing the woman in question to flinch harshly from the tone.

Just then, a smirk formed on the blonde shinobi's face before taunting, "But what else should I expect from a dark mage who belongs to filth such as the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild?"

Eyes bulging, Ultear looked on with the utmost shock. '_H-how did he find out!? I… I have to get out of here before it becomes too late for me to make an escape!_' She thought to herself as she slowly itched way from the scene before her thought process continued, '_He really will kill me if I try running away. The coldness is his eyes show no lies, but I can't believe Naruto-kun would do such a thing, even though I know he absolutely will. Why is that? Why does my heart keep giving me so much pain?_'

"Are you deaf? I told you to _stand down_." Naruto commanded with authority as he flared his killing intent, causing the female dark mage to shiver in absolute fear before crumbling to her knees.

Gasping for breath, Ultear looked on with her fearful expression intact. She felt so weak at the moment, but that wasn't the reason for her pain. What pained her was the fact that Naruto figured out she was a dark mage and that he was so disgusted by her. It made her heart sink in incomprehensible misery. Just then, her attention turned towards a **Video Recording Lacrima**, which the blonde shinobi took out of his pocket and placed on the ground.

Activating the device, the Wizard Saint eyed his target uncaringly. "I'm going to show you why I told you to watch yourself the last time we had our _encounter_. Let's see what you think of this." He voiced out in amusement before looking on as a holographic screen hovered midair.

Ultear gave no reply, but simply watched the screen showing her a familiar sight. "Is… is that?" She said to herself and then her eyes widened significantly.

The **Arc of Time** user now realized that this video recording was captured within the confines of the Grimoire Heart airship. That meant that the blonde shinobi trailed her from the very start and was on her case for such a long period of time. Just the thought made her nervous beyond belief.

"_Remember my words Ultear-san, you never know where the blade will come from_."

_Unspeakable fear._ Ultear felt as if the unspoken blade voiced out by the blonde shinobi had now pierced her flesh. She was caught red-handed and didn't know what to do. There were simply no words in her vocabulary that could even begin to express how afraid she felt about the whole deal. However, she was shaken from her thoughts upon the sight of Hades appearing on the hovering lacrima screen.

"_She was and always will be an expendable tool. She means nothing to me nor do I expect any accomplishments from her. The one job I assigned her with and she failed. I have absolutely no need for failures and therefore, she has no further use."_

_Betrayal._ It's what Ultear currently felt as she clenched her fists upon hearing Hades' words from the recording. She now realized that her Master never really cared about her in the first place, and considered her only as cannon fodder in his eyes from the start.

"_Master, Ultear will not escape now because her usefulness is running out. We will deal with her quickly."_

Snarling at the image, the female dark mage bit her lip and drew blood. "Who in the hell is this person beside Master Hades? I've never seen him or her in my life. Things aren't adding up." She said to herself in the utmost confusion before turning her attention back towards the screen.

"_Good, now quickly use your formation and plan a way to take her out. To think the one who considers herself to be a master in manipulation has been manipulated this whole time, under my orders."_

_Heartbreak._ Now learning about what Hades wanted, Ultear had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. What was she even doing here, when the Master of her Guild was finding out a way to eliminate her? There was the mystery person to deal with as well and it was making her sick to her stomach. There was only so much she could take. Breathing heavily, she looked at the screen fixedly once more.

"_It was a perfect plan for me to make that girl as my spy to watch over the actions of that wretch. She has been a useful tool. To think Ultear actually thinks so highly of her daughter-figure. It's quite pathetic."_

Ultear felt a chill run up her spine upon seeing the imagery in front of her, as she had a feeling where this was going. However, she pleaded inwardly that what she was thinking of right now, wasn't true in the slightest. If only she knew how wrong she was.

_"Telling Meredy about what actually happened to her dear old hometown and the involvement her precious mother had in it was a good choice of action. That wretch Ultear only has one use left for us before we take care of her once and for all."_

_Mental torture._ Mind clogging with agony, Ultear fell to her knees as tears started flooding her cheeks. _All this time_. All this time, she was played like a violin and she didn't even realize what was happening to her, until just now. Placing a hand over her chest, the female dark mage began hyperventilating from the sheer insanity that she had to witness from the device.

Just as the words from the holographic screen played in a loop and struck her head once more, she felt as if her heart was shattering.

"P-please… please turn it off. I… I can't handle it anymore." Ultear whimpered in a broken tone, while the blonde looked on impassively before placing the device back into his pocket.

_Darkness._ Even if she was a dark mage, she hated the very sense of darkness because it frightened her. The light from within was diminishing and she didn't know what to do. Her daughter-figure was actually fooling her all along? Ultear couldn't believe anything now because she just practically lost the only person she ever cared about in her life. It was always hidden knowledge of what happened to Meredy's hometown and now, the female dark mage was getting shattered inwardly at what she had just seen. What else or who else did she have now?

Trembling, Ultear's body shook like she was having a nightmare. '_I-I don't have anything to live for any longer. My heart… my heart can't take this much pain. There's only one way to end all of this._' She thought to herself as she gathered up the willpower to channel magical energy into her right palm.

Following suit, the female dark mage breathed heavily as tears escaped her eyes, while a sword became formulated from the gathered energy. In the momentum, she gripped her **Magic Sword** tightly in her right hand before aiming it at her stomach. _This will all end here._

Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes darkened. '_Is she really going to attempt that?_' He thought to himself in high alert and quickly reached out for the weapon before yanking it away from the woman.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Naruto asked fiercely with a heated glare, while the female dark mage placed her palms against her face and started crying hysterically.

"I… I want to die, I have nothing more to live for. I can't stand this pain in my heart!" Ultear screamed out in agony as she gripped her head tightly and turned towards the blonde before shakily continuing, "P-please kill me. Please…make it all end. I'm such a horrible person!"

Looking on with an unwavering expression, the White Dragon Slayer sighed deeply. "To put things lightly, you're right about one thing. You truly are a horrible person." He stated flatly as he narrowed his eyes at the girl before destroying the weapon with a chakra engulfed grip.

_Further heartbreak_. Ultear felt her very soul shatter to pieces from hearing him speak to her like that. She had no idea that the blonde shinobi actually felt that way about her. She was a monster and there was nothing she could say in return. His words were undeniably true.

"I-I can't bare anymore. Please kill me. I deserve death by your hands." Ultear pleaded with the utmost urgency, while the man in front of her still stood there emotionless as ever.

Trembling, the female dark mage shed a few more tears. "When I began learning under the tutelage of Hades in the art of **Arc of Time Magic**, I discovered one thing about that magic." She said weakly and took a deep breath as she looked the Fairy Tail member in the eyes before explaining, "Upon the completion of **Arc of Time**, I would be able to go back into the past and rewrite what happened to me back then. This is the reason why I stomached all of the atrocities I committed because I thought I would be able to undo them once I unlock the full potential of my magic."

Looking down, she continued, "However, it's no use. I'm nothing but a monster that caused so much pain to others. Please kill me before that _person_ comes after me and does it for you. This is how I can repent for my doings." Ultear finished bitterly and wiped away the tears from her face.

'_I guess I'll see you in the afterlife, kaa-san. I'm sorry for everything I've done_.' The Grimoire Heart member thought to herself and closed her eyes awaiting a killing blow.

…_however it never came._

Ultear slowly opened her eyes to see the legal mage standing there. "Why aren't you doing anything!? It would be so much easier if you just kill me right now!" She screamed out in frustration and gritted her teeth from the current situation.

The Wizard Saint simply sighed at the situation he was in before shaking his head. There were a lot of things running through his mind and he eased through all of them with calculation. However, there was something he always figured about Ultear and he was right the first time he made that assumption.

"You're not _evil_, just like I thought." Naruto said plainly as he eyed the woman analytically before taking a deep sigh once more.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Ultear shook her head in return because she didn't know what was going on right now. Why wasn't the man killing her? Why was she still here? What was she supposed to do now? How can she continue on living after seeing all those horrendous things on the lacrima screen? She was then pulled away from her thoughts when the legal mage cleared his throat.

"You're simply misunderstood and the reason is because of your actions right now." The Wizard Saint voiced out neutrally as he crossed his arms before continuing, "The fact of the matter is that you're still a dark mage and I can still kill you where you stand. However, I'm not going to do that."

Upon hearing those words, Ultear felt hope surfacing from within and she was relishing in the feeling. Even though she was broken in every sense of the word at the moment, there was a part of her that wanted to keep living, just for the chance to be near this…_enigma_. Why she was so fixated in him was beyond her, but she had to hold onto this feeling because she was vulnerable for the first time in her life. This feeling was the only thing she had going for her now.

Scratching his whiskered cheek, Naruto looked the woman intently. "You have 2 options so listen carefully. Grimoire Heart will soon perish by my hands and if you're still a member of that Guild, your life will be forfeit. However, if you choose to leave and start over, you'll keep living." He explained in a sagely tone before looking up at the sky.

With that, the Wizard Saint turned away. "The choice is yours to do as you wish. but for your sake, I hope you make the correct decision." He finished emotionlessly before vanishing in a flash of white.

Meanwhile, Ultear rubbed her watery eyes. '_W-what do I do now? I stayed for so long because of the knowledge that Meredy was important to me. Master Hades sent me here because he wanted me away from the airship. I'm sure of it. I… I am so lost. What do I do? Where do I go?_' She thought to herself in the maximum confusion before getting up from her position.

"I've made up my mind." Ultear declared loudly as she clenched her fists before rushing off into the distance. After what felt like ages, she had a newly formulated sense of living beating in her heart.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

* * *

In a flash of white, Naruto appeared in the living room area of his home and smiled upon hearing the joyous chatters of his gorgeous women. Walking towards the source of the sound, he looked on with a loving smile as his ladies were talking to each other happily before chuckling as they quickly took notice of him standing there.

"You're back, Naruto-kun!" The ladies chirped cheerfully in unison as they took turns kissing their man before stepping back with a smile on their face.

Nodding in return, the blonde shinobi took a deep sigh before saying, "Yeah, I've done what I needed to do. Where's Leah-chan and her _new older sister?_"

Giggling, the ladies pointed towards the training ground area. "They've been there for quite a long time now. After eating some lunch, they decided to play some games outside and Wendy-chan sure is having fun out there. Even Carla was enjoying herself, which came as a surprise to all of us. I'm so glad that our little tyke helped the both of them out so much." Mikoto said warmly and sighed in content, while her sister-figures grinned in approval.

"That's great to hear. I'm really proud of her for doing such an thing but at the same time, I'm not too surprised by it either. Leah-chan is an extraordinary person to say the least." Naruto said kindly as he looked at his loving angels before continuing, "Now it's about time I told you all about the reason for why I left."

Upon hearing those words, the ladies of the Wizard Saint quickly nodded before seating themselves for the explanation their man was going to give them. With a nod of his own, Naruto sat down and sighed before giving every single detail of what transpired between him and Ultear earlier.

Gritting their teeth, the women snarled at the mention of that woman. "So that hussy was the member of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild all along?" Erza voiced out in disgust as she narrowed her eyes before taking a deep breath upon the sight of her lover giving her a nod.

The women were not happy at what they were hearing. Ultear, the former member of the magic council, was actually a member of a Balam Alliance Dark Guild. They wanted to be there to eliminate that hussy, but couldn't due to the further explanation on the matter.

Kushina twirled a strand of her hair with her index finger before asking, "That means she _might_ give up being a dark mage, dattebane?"

Sighing in return, Naruto leaned back into his seat. "If she decides on that, then yes. However, I'm not going to take any risks on the matter. I already have the airship laced with my **Hiraishin** seals so therefore, they have no chance of escaping me. If Ultear is still among them…" He explained in a serious tone as he looked at his angels intently before finishing, "She will die along with them."

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer listened carefully and could do nothing but nod in agreement. After hearing out everything regarding Ultear and the suicide she tried attempting because of what she did, they had no reason to lash out at the moment. However, that didn't mean they weren't going to stay on high alert because they had no intention of trusting that foolish woman. With another nod, the girls leaned back into their seats before taking a deep sigh.

"Now my _future brides_, let's join our daughter outside." Naruto said affectionately, to which the ladies blushed beautifully before nodding in absolute approval.

With that, the group headed towards the training ground to enjoy a warm family afternoon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Now, that marks way for an awesome ending to the chapter! All right, now let's get started with the Author's Notes for this chapter. I asked all of you whether you wanted Wendy to become Naruto's daughter, or his little sister. I'll give you the final count.**

**Total Count: 74 Votes.**

**Sister****: 26 Votes.**

**Daughter: 48 Votes.**

…**the winner is ****DAUGHTER!**

**Therefore, from now on, Naruto will be referred to as Wendy's daughter, as seen as her being mentioned as a 9 year old in the chapter itself. It was the will of the people and I'm glad to see all the various reasoning you all had regarding this. However, it'll take a small time for that to get fully incremented into the story, seeing as I'll give the scenario a realistic touch. Thank you all for posting the reviews and contributing for the decision. This is something that I wanted for all of you to decide and this is what the majority of you wanted, which I will agree on.**

**Now all of you realize what's happening to Ultear, and the reason for which everything happened so far. Many of you have asked me if I was going to include Ultear in the harem. Well, I also got asked similarly for other females. I am going to clear everything up with this, so read this very carefully. **

**THE OTHER QUESTION THAT I WANTED TO ASK YOU: _Do you wish to see Ultear Milkovich become the FINAL addition to Naruto's harem? If not, then please tell me o_**_**ut of all the females in the Fairy Tail universe at the moment, which ONE of them would you like to see as the FINAL pairing. PLEASE give reasoning for either of your decisions, so it becomes easier for me to understand your choices. **_

**Naruto currently has 5 girls in his harem, which I figure, is more than necessary for him. The most I can **_**EVER**_** do is add another girl into the mix, but that will make way for the **_**end**_** of the harem list. I will never have more than 6 girls within the picture because I simply can't give them the necessary screen time. Whether you choose Ultear, Cana, Levy, Evergreen or whoever, this is something I wish to get answered from all of you. CAST YOUR VOTES IN THE REVIEWS OF THIS CHAPTER… and we'll see what it all comes down to. ****Make your votes count guys! I'm leaving this decision in your hands.**

_**Now, let's move onto the chapter itself.**_

**Erza-chan, you're so damn awesome! -:- **_**Requip: Nodding Dumbly Armor!**_** -:- **_**Review! Review! Review!**_** Better post those awesome reviews or Erza-chan will use her Requip Magic to slash at you with her swords! Huffing aside, review. :)**

**With a 5,164 word lengthy scene to mark the end for Erza's precious with Naruto, the lemon scenes with the girls are hereby forfeit. -:- **_**Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu!**_** -:- Don't give me those eyes, ningens! I'm not writing a smut story here, but only wrote the lemon scenes in the first place to give the girls their ultimate character development. _I'm writing a story here, not a lemon chronicles series._**

**So from now on, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer will only have **_**mention**_** of sexual intercourse happening with their man. There won't be any more lemon scenes between Naruto with the girls he had **_**already**_** forged his perfect relationship with. It isn't necessary now. ****5 lemon scenes out of 6 are completed at the moment. The last one will be with Naruto and the women, who's the last addition to his harem. You'll decide on who that is. Whoever that decided person is, will have the next and _final_ lemon scene you'll see in the story.**

_**Now because of the votes you all made in the previous chapter, and the ones you'll make in this one, I'm going to give you all a little gift. **_

**Ever since I released chapter 11, which showed what happened in the Elemental Nations, a vast majority of reviewers had several inputs they wished to convey. Along with this, a huge load of PM's have been launched at me regarding the same topic. Following suit, there were multiple mentions of a similar topic and I have decided on doing something really special for you all.**

**I hereby announce that the next chapter… will be a ****FANSERVICE CHAPTER!**** -:- **_**Cheering Jutsu!**_** -:- Yes, this will have everything that the people reviewed and PM'ed me about. Over 30 reviews have been regarding this and a total of 126 PM's have mentioned this as well. Therefore, I can't keep you guys waiting any longer and the next chapter will have the things you wished to see. I'm not going to go into any detail on what'll happen, so I'm hoping the next chapter will satisfy all of your needs.**

**Now everyone should have received their review responses in their PM boxes, but there are some that I have to post here, which belong to the Guest Reviewers of the previous chapter.**

**_To Lewamus Prime:_ Thanks for the reviews! Natsu and Gray, I'm not sure if I'll make them brother-figures of Naruto at this moment, but let's wait and see as the story progresses. For the mention of the next arc, it'll be Edolas. I'm not going to target the Daphne Arc because it's nothing I'm looking forward to. It's not important in my story so I'm going to forget it even happened in canon, like I've done for quite a few things so far. Yeah, Lucy got her spirits in this so your question regarding that is answered. Mirajane did use her Satan Soul: Halphas in the previous chapter. Look into the fight against Cobra in the previous chapter to check it out. For Natsu and the others in Dragon Force, none of them other than Naruto at the moment has the ability to go into that state. Natsu first went into Dragon Force at the Tower of Heaven, well he wasn't included there in my story so that didn't happen. He went into Dragon Force again in Oracion Seis Arc, but once again, that didn't happen. The reason is because Naruto and his ladies are the main characters of the story and it'll stay that way because everyone else are side characters. However, I'll give Natsu a thing or two in strength some time or later. For your latest review, I did answer that in the previous chapters, regarding the mixture of elements. It will happen to Naruto some time in the future, that's all I can say at this point.**

**_To Sky Blue:_ Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed reading the previous chapter! Lol, I agree and that's awesome. I honestly played too much Yu-Gi-Oh as a kid in the past, so the Blue Eyes White Dragon just came to me. I mean Naruto's the White Dragon Slayer, with white magic. What better way to bring in the beast? I'm sure he's received your regards and I'll send it to him definitely. Yeah, both of us share a similar mindset, which is great in writing out the story in my opinion. He does polish the wordings so you are right in your point regarding words out of place. Ah, the sister-figure part was overruled by the overall votes, but thanks for voting though. Thanks for the review!**

**_To Burning Loins:_ I mean, wow. Lol, thanks for the review and a humorous read. That was definitely something and I'm still chuckling at what you had to say. For Erza's lemon, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it finally has her moment with Naruto. Thanks for the awesome compliments and for the amazing review. I'm glad you liked reading everything so far! Thanks again!**

**To the others, I'll make this a general response because it was mostly regarding the same thing. Thanks for the votes you guys put in and the compliments you gave me, are highly appreciated. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Now, I'm done with everything and I hope everyone likes this new chapter. Thank you all for voting and hope to see some huge responses for the votes regarding this chapter's question. I won't have questions like this often because it was a rare occasion. However, I hope to see you all posting! Please take the time out to do so. Thank you again!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	32. Just Deserts: The Fanservice Chapter

**I am proud to present the 32****nd**** chapter of the story! With this update, I'm proud to say that the story has now become the ****7****th**** MOST REVIEWED STORY ****of the Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover section. Thank you all so much for the heavy dedication you put into the reviews and I'm beyond pleased to see such a great turnout. You guys are too awesome for words.**

**This update is something which several readers have been on my case about since the release of the 11****th**** chapter and therefore, you guys are in for a treat. Like I mentioned before in the previous chapter's Author's Notes, this will be the **_**Fanservice**_** update. Why it's known as that, shall be explained in the chapter itself, so don't worry on the details for now because you'll understand soon enough. I hope everyone that wanted this, is now beyond happy, knowing they're getting exactly what they've asked for in the reviews and the PM's they've sent me! Never say I don't listen to you guys on these matters. I always do!**

_**The Author's Notes will be **__**REALLY IMPORTANT**__** so please give that a **__**serious**__** look over.**_** Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

After an enjoyable time, the occupants of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household retired to their respective rooms.

Wendy and Carla graciously accepted the offer of staying at the extravagant home, because the blue haired girl grew rather attached to Leah in such a short amount of time. Wendy still didn't know how she was coping with the hard mission so well, but she didn't want to think about it. Well, the little brunette was mostly the main reason for her forget and she couldn't be happier.

After playing with the child, the Sky Dragon Slayer went towards the Guild with everyone from the household and had a nice time interacting with the mages of Fairy Tail. Following suit; she got a blue-colored Guild mark stamped on her right shoulder, while her partner Carla mirrored the action by choosing the same color and location for her own mark. This course of action made the duo official members of the family.

Wendy was pleased to have met Makarov, who she began picturing as another grandfather figure towards her, other than the previous person she used to think of in that manner. The memory of Roubal made her sad, but she wasn't given an opportunity to grieve because of the energetic Leah by her side. She was really happy that she was handed a chance to become a big sister for the first time in her life. It was becoming a magical experience for her to say the least.

Throughout the day, Naruto and his ladies blissfully watched Leah and Wendy interact with each other and truly began seeing the two girls as sisters. Just the very sight of the duo playing outside on the training ground or reading books together, made them beyond happy for words. The White Dragon Slayer was easing into the idea of adopting Wendy, but he wanted her to get a little comfortable first before he could enter that phase.

Currently, everyone was sleeping inside, but that was coming to an end quickly. The ladies of the Wizard Saint were snuggling with their clones after a night of passion, while Mikoto was sleeping with Naruto because she had given up her turn to be with him on the previous night.

Just then, a bright light emerged inside the household, to which a majority of the occupants of the household were enveloped in the illumination.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

Groaning, Naruto and his ladies got up and immediately grew confused as they were in a rather strange location. Looking more closely, all of them noticed their surroundings more keenly before they went wide-eyed at the area they were brought towards.

They were all currently situated in a landscape, which consisted of a beautiful grassy green ground with a mountainous area in the background. There was a river nearby with a beautiful forest and the atmosphere of the place was really peaceful.

With a frown, the Wizard Saint turned towards his angels before saying, "There's no sign of our daughter anywhere in this area. Not only that, Wendy-chan and Carla aren't here either. This means we've been pulled into a mindscape of sorts, where only the 6 of us were called forth."

Frowning in return, Naruto's ladies nodded sadly because they were away from their daughter and brought into this strange place. The blonde shinobi had somewhat of an idea in regards to what was going on, but he needed to make sure of his suspicions. However, everyone's attention turned towards a familiar voice and saw Jiraiya, standing in the distance with a confused look on his face. Rushing towards the troubled man, Naruto and his ladies approached him before smiling as he waved at them.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Jiraiya asked in frustration, to which the group shook their heads in the negative.

Just then, a bright light shun in the vicinity and taking it as a sign, the mages rushed towards the source of the illumination. With the momentum, they moved closer and hoped to find out what in the world was going on right now. Just as soon as they approached the light, everyone went wide-eyed as they saw who stood in the background.

_It was Kami, the Goddess of Creation. _

Looking at the deity in confusion, Erza and Mirajane didn't realize who the woman truly was, other than the fact that she held a sense of high authority and elegance. Meanwhile, Naruto and the others knew exactly who that woman was, and were rather happy to see her again after such a long time. The White Dragon Slayer had seen the Goddess a while back in the mindscape, but his other ninja squad members didn't get that chance so they took it as a good sign to say the least.

Naruto smiled at the woman before warmly saying, "Hey Kami-chan!"

Gasping loudly, Erza and Mirajane immediately grew nervous because they were in the presence of the Goddess of Creation herself. However, they slowly and gradually eased into the shock they felt upon observing their calm fellow mages.

Kami smiled brightly at the blonde ninja. "**Hi Naruto-kun, it's been a while**." She said kindly and turned towards the others before giving them a quick bow, which they immediately shared.

With that, the Goddess kept her smile intact. "**I am really happy to see everyone here because I had called all of you for a reason.**" She stated warmly as she looked at the two mages before continuing, "**It's nice to meet Erza-san and Mirajane-san for the first time as well.**"

Suddenly, the duo in question walked forward with a soft expression. "Thank you for giving us a chance to be with the one we love, Kami-sama. If you hadn't sent Naruto-kun to Earthland, we would have never got an opportunity to get together with him." They chorused harmonically with a bright smile on their face before bowing in the utmost gratitude.

The Goddess smiled brightly in return before saying, "**Hey there's no need to bow. It was my pleasure to help Naruto-kun out and I'm glad he has found people he considers so highly precious to him.**"

Nodding in bliss upon hearing those words, the two female mages graciously thanked Kami once again because this woman in front of them was already considered important in their eyes. It wasn't because she was Goddess of Creation, but the fact that she was responsible for them being with Naruto.

Following suit, the kunoichi trio approached the deity and bowed. "Us too, Kami-sama! We didn't get a chance to tell you how much we appreciate everything you have done for us in our new life. We are happier than we've ever been. Thank you so much for giving us this chance to be with Naruto-kun." Mikoto explained in a gentle tone, while her sister-figures smiled delicately and nodded in absolute agreement.

Smiling brightly, the Goddess simply shook her head. "**Once again, it wasn't my doing. You only have yourselves to thank because each of you have made Naruto-kun happy. Knowing how much you three wanted to go along with him on that journey, I was more than happy to oblige with the request. I'll only expect each one of you to take care of him and that's all the thanks I need.**" She spoke in a stern tone, to which the kunoichi trio nodded graciously with a look of determination in their eyes.

Turning towards Naruto, his ladies smiled radiantly because they were never going to leave his side. They were simply too in love with him to think of anything else, knowing how divine their life truly had become now. In return, the White Dragon Slayer smiled at his angels and knew just how much affection they gave him. They truly were the loves of his life and he was so happy to have received such an honor in getting awarded a new life in Earthland.

With a groan, Kami eyed the toad sage in high calculation before sweetly saying, "**I hope I didn't interrupt with your **_**research**_**.**"

Sputtering in return, Jiraiya shook his head rapidly. "N-no! I was only relaxing for a good night's rest after going with the spy network mission. There was no research involved, honestly!" He replied with sweat trickling down his forehead, not wanting to enrage the deity.

Instantly, everyone around the man had a roaring laugh at his antics, while the Goddess was simply giggling angelically at the sight. Jiraiya huffed as he crossed his arms before crying anime tears from getting taunted by a woman, who was supposed to be the onlooker of the dimensional planes.

Suddenly, Kami then turned serious as she cleared her throat. "**Now that we've got comfortable, it's about time I told you all about the real reason why I brought you here. It's because I have to inform you about several individuals from the **_**Elemental Nations**_." She said in a serious tone before taking a deep sigh of frustration.

Hearing the way tone regarding the mentioned individuals, everyone's eyes narrowed as they didn't know what to expect. Realizing something important was going to come from this, the mages nodded their heads and gestured for the deity to continue with what she wanted to say. They could already tell this was going to become bothersome.

The Goddess nodded in return before sadly explaining, "**They are the ones that have repetitively harmed Naruto-kun, **_**the **__**villagers of Konohagakure**_**. Upon them getting brought into limbo state, they were questioned for their actions on their land, but they only had anger raging in their minds upon remembering what happened to them by the other villagers. They were taking this outrage in a thought process and hoped to harm the one they considered a demon to satisfy their mindsets. However, they were quite efficiently **_**silenced **_**and sent to hell at the spot."**

Listening fixedly, everyone realized who the deity was referring to. Naruto sighed in irritation at the recollection of his former village and wanted that life behind him. He hadn't thought about that place for a very long time, but he did need some sort of closure, so he couldn't say anything in protest.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer snarled inwardly at the mention of those foolish idiots, knowing how badly those worms treated their man in the past. Erza and Mirajane hadn't seen those people in real life because they weren't from that dimension plane, but seethed as they wanted to teach those morons a lesson.

Jiraiya rubbed his temples, knowing that his former apprentice couldn't catch a break as his past came to face him once more. However, this was needed and he knew that for a fact. Nodding to himself, he set a fixed gaze at the blonde shinobi and sighed sadly.

With a look of understanding, Naruto looked at the deity before saying, "I'm following why you called us here into the mindscape now. Seeing as you were going to call us in for this information, you didn't want to involve Leah-chan into the whole ordeal. I'm glad Wendy-chan wasn't called here either. Neither one of them need to know about this."

Hearing this, the blonde shinobi's ladies smiled softly because they didn't want their precious little daughter tuning into anything related to _Konohagakure_, or the Elemental Nations in general. She was only a child and didn't need that information in her head because it could become traumatizing for her.

Jiraiya was also in agreement on the matter, knowing that Leah was too little for that knowledge. She didn't have that tough childhood and wasn't old enough to hear how her father was treated in the past. There was no reason to give her that emotional stress, when they could be using that time to shower her with the love she was so readily receiving.

They also thought about Wendy, who was just recuperating from the mission with the Oracion Seis. Seeing as the girl was finally getting better, there was no need to bring her mood down again. All of the mages were rather thankful for the deity for not calling those two here in this plane.

"**Indeed, that truly is the case why I didn't call either of them into the mindscape. While I'd like nothing more than to coddle that adorable little Leah-chan in my arms…**" The Goddess said in a motherly tone and scrunched her face slightly before continuing, "**I find it highly unnecessary to show her anything regarding the Elemental Nations. Wendy-chan is too young for that either, so I didn't take the risk in bringing them here. I'm glad you all are in agreement with what I did regarding this.**"

Seeing the approving nods, Kami smiled in return. "**Now I could tell you all about what happened, but that isn't necessary at the moment. I'll just show you. Brace yourselves**." She voiced out as she raised her right hand, to which a barrage of visions launched into everyone's minds.

* * *

**Inside the mindset**

* * *

Groaning, the mage septet looked around their new and strange surroundings. They were sent into a place which comprised of scorched lands, heated air waves and an intense atmosphere. All in all, it truly was a strange sight to say the least. Just then, everyone's attention turned towards several shadow figures, all of whom were slowly losing their hidden characters.

Without getting a chance to identify who those people were, the climate suddenly changed as a massive twister like substance formulated in the vicinity. Groaning loudly, the Fairy Tail mages were pulled along the harsh wind and just then, they were called into a new location, which looked to be a council chamber. However, in the throne sat Kami, who was currently looking at several people intently.

Upon the sight, everyone except Erza and Mirajane narrowed their eyes as they knew who those people truly were. When the female mage duo noticed this, they grew confused instantly, but then they seethed in rage as the pieces of the puzzle finally fitted together in their minds.

_Konohagakure_, the village that was destroyed by the **Great Naruto Alliance** in the past. Now, its villagers were summoned in the council chambers of an enraged deity. However, there were several members of that village that weren't present, because they were given acceptance into the afterlife.

The missing people were: Anko Matarashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Choza Akimichi, Genma Shiranui, Hana Inuzuka, Hayate Gekko, Ibiki Morino, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kotetsu Hagane, Kurenai Yuhi, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Shizune Kato, Tsume Inuzuka and Yoshino Nara. Among those personalities, several civilians and ANBU members were also away from the trial at the council chambers.

On the sidelines, Naruto was looking in confusion to see so many people absent from this area as he didn't know what was going on. Just then, a bright light filled the room and the mage septet suddenly got barraged with a layer of images within their heads.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"…**that's what happened to your former home after it was struck down by the full force of the other major villages, or otherwise known as the Great Naruto Alliance of the Elemental Nations. That is the level extent of the pain you've caused to your **_**savior**_." Kami said furiously as she eyed the people in front of her analytically before cancelling out her viewing technique.

On the verge of throwing up, the villagers of Konoha were breathing heavily with tears in their eyes, not knowing what more to say at this point. They saw the images of how their own people hunted down the blonde shinobi as a child, tortured him and beat him senseless without reason. They witnessed the pain and sorrow he had to weep in tears in the past because of what they did to him. They watched how their own people burned the life of the one that saved them from that war. They saw how their own village became annihilated as a result of the hatred they held for their own savior.

Looking down at their trembling hands, the people in the council chambers realized exactly why they were shown those series of images in the first place. They truly were _monsters_.

"I-I should have helped him! I can't believe I didn't reach out to Kushina-chan's pup back then! What will she say to me and how can I say anything back to her regarding what I could have done to save her son in the past? How can I even hope to face her now, knowing everything that happened!?" Tsume shouted in a broken tone, while her daughter was nodding slowly with moist-eyes.

Sniffling, Shizune placed a hand over her mouth. "I always trusted Tsunade-sama without question on every occasion because I thought i was actually doing the right thing. I always trusted that she was always made the correct decision in return. However, this is simply unforgivable." She voiced out breathlessly, wondering why she even followed that vile woman in the first place.

"I've never had a problem with the kid actually, but I simply just didn't care for him like my father did in the past. Now I see the level of pain Naruto has suffered in the past and by our own villagers. I realize now that my father was right all along in how he treated him." Asuma explained sadly and clenched his fists tightly as the visions he just witnessed played in a loop within his mind once more.

Ibiki Morino sighed deeply and looked down at the ground. "Hokage-sama used to send civilians my way, every time the gaki got injured by the villagers back then. At first, I didn't really mind nor did I care. However, I did grow fond of the boy later on and my unwillingness to lend a hand came to this." He said depressingly before taking a deep breath once more from having seen the images.

"It's troublesome, but it's our own actions that led to this. In the end, I'm greatly in favor of Shikamaru's part in all this and I'm glad he saw through the village's intentions. He moved on. Minato would be ashamed that I didn't take the time to help his only son. I'm so sorry, Naruto." Shikaku spoke out gravely, to which his wife Yoshino nodded with tears flowing down her face.

Nodding to himself, Shibi closed his eyes before explaining, "We've never been logical in our thought process. Instead of just leaving Naruto be, we should have helped him out. At least, he would have had a reason for being a proud Konoha shinobi. We are to blame here. We're the ones that caused this."

The others simply held their heads down in absolute shame. Seeing everything from the viewing technique, they didn't have anything else to say other than how foolish and senile they truly were. Even though several of them met death during the Fourth Ninja War, they didn't know the full extent of Naruto's pain. They didn't know how much brutality their own savior had to endure because of their own villagers, who thought of themselves highly well-minded.

However, they were glad to see the few of them that were able to overcome that hatred, move on and carry themselves into a new life. Those people were the true Konoha citizens. They held the Will of Fire, which their former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen preached to them about countless times in the past.

"**I see all of you are regretting your past actions and that's just what I needed to see**." Kami said as a smile etched way to her divine features before explaining, "**The reason for why the rest of your fellow villagers weren't called in here at the moment, is because I'm going to question them later. None of you hold that **_**blind hatred**_** in your hearts like the others do and it took a flashback to make it recognizable, which makes things a lot easier now. Due to this, you'll have your safe passage into the afterlife, knowing your souls aren't vile as your other familiars of that village. You're finally free**."

Gasping in the utmost shock, the former citizens of Konoha were looking on in wide-eyes. They couldn't even begin to comprehend the level of joy that filled their hearts from hearing this from the Goddess of Creation, judging by the smile she had on her face. They were being granted permission into the afterlife even after all that they've done and that made them beyond happy.

They weren't going to say anything regarding the questioning their other fellow villagers would have later on, because they simply didn't consider them as the people they grew up with and cared for. They weren't their comrades any longer. However, there was something that was still pumping in their minds and they needed to voice it out now before it's too late.

"What about Naruto? Can we at least plead for his forgiveness?" They chorused in unison, seeing as they wanted nothing more than to redeem themselves in their savior's eyes.

Kami hummed to herself as her smile remained intact. "**Well you aren't going to see Naruto-kun in the afterlife, which I know can come as something you all didn't want to hear at the moment**." She said, to which the people immediately formed depressed expressions on their faces.

"**The reason behind that is, Naruto-kun is already living a new life.**" The Goddess stated warmly as she saw the instantly shocked people in front of her before continuing, "**Don't worry about his opinion on the matter because I'll personally relay this information to him. For now, all you need to know is that your savior is doing really well in his new journey and I'm sure the things you've just said, will make him truly happy. You're free now because in my eyes, you've redeemed yourselves**."

Listening intently, the former villagers of Konohagakure smiled softly hearing their hero was doing well in his new life. Even though they didn't know where he was, they could only hope that he forgives them, just like the deity said he would. Nodding slowly in return, the gathered crowd sighed deeply before giving their questioner the gesture to continue with her task.

'_We wish you the best of luck with everything, Naruto_.' They thought to themselves simultaneously as their hearts were no longer filled with unnecessary regret.

"**You have my word as Goddess of Creation that l'll relay this to Naruto-kun, be sure of that. Goodbye everyone.**" Kami voiced out as she raised her right hand, while the villagers smiled gently and nodded thankfully before vanishing away from the council chambers.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

As the images cleared, the Fairy Tail mages were looking on with wide-eyes.

Naruto leaned back with a gentle smile on his face upon realizing that several of the villagers were finally moving on. Knowing that the ones that were recently questioned were asking for his forgiveness, he had no reason to hold hate towards them. They had learned from their mistakes and as a person who overcame his own hatred in the past, there was absolutely no reason for him to lash out.

"I forgive every single last one of you, don't worry about me not doing so. Your words have lifted a weight off my shoulders and just like Kami-chan said, you're all free. I'm not going to hold it against you people and I wish you the best of luck also. Thank you." Naruto whispered, to which his group closed their eyes with a smile on their face.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were looking at their man with love and affection, knowing the happiness he must be feeling right now. Kushina smiled at her childhood friend Tsume, who she had now forgiven, which was the same case as Mikoto. Even though they were upset at her not treating the blonde shinobi the way she should have from the start, they weren't going to hold that against her any longer. Haku was sighing in content at the warmness she felt in her heart from the sight of her lover's former fellow-people. She knew now that they weren't what they were portrayed as in her mind and the thought made her rather pleased. Mirajane and Erza were rather touched to see how much those villagers had changed and wished them luck in their afterlife. Seeing as they were appalled by the very mention of Konohagakure, they were relieved to see those recent succession of imageries.

Jiraiya was beyond glad to see his former villagers realizing their mistakes against his former apprentice, knowing how much of a weight was lifted off his shoulders now because of this development.

All of them were happy at the moment, but quickly turned their attention towards the Goddess, who was currently clearing her throat inside the council chambers. Just then, their eyes narrowed at the sight of the villagers that were present in the room.

"**I'm Kami, the Goddess of Creation and I've called you all here to pass judgment.**" Kami introduced herself and eyed the trembling mortals in front of her before continuing, "**In your feeble minds, what ran through your thoughts when you set such a blind hatred for the one that repetitively saved your hides? **_**You know who I'm speaking of.**_"

Flinching at the tone, the villagers thought about what the deity told them about and tried running through what she was stating. Word for word, they realized what was being implied before gnashing their teeth upon the full understanding of _who_ that person was.

Fuming, they stomped their feet in frustration. "THE KYUUBI-BRAT!?" They roared loudly in unison before wondering why a woman of her stature even cared for that _abomination_.

Rubbing her temples with a deep frown, Kami looked on intently. "**You do realize that every single one of you perished because of your foolish beliefs, right? Every major village in the Elemental Nations joined forces, formulating the Great Naruto Alliance, which in turn eliminated your home off the map because of your hatred. Even after everything that was done, there's yet another layer of hatred under the surface. You people are too foolish to realize anything and I'm truly glad Naruto-kun didn't catch your filthy disease during his distasteful life in that village.**" She explained harshly before taking a deep breath to keep her calm.

"HE'S A MURDRER!"

"HE WAS THE BANE OF OUR EXISTANCE!"

"HE SHOULDN'T BE GIVEN FAIR TREATMENT!"

Came the shouts of protest from the former residents of Konohagakure, all of whom were trying to convince Kami into understanding their point of view on the matter.

On the sidelines, Naruto and his group were looking on with a hardened expression. The blonde shinobi knew about the villagers' real treatment towards him and simply sighed deeply. However, his ladies were gritting their teeth with unmarked fury, wanting to destroy those foolish people that dared call themselves humans of all things. Jiraiya was silent, but had a deep frown on his face as he observed the fools from his former village.

Now realizing that a majority of the villagers weren't present for this trail, showed the mage septet that those people weren't a part of the hatred. That did give them some peace of mind, but then again, it was the others in the area that were giving them a hard time in understanding.

Meanwhile, the Goddess breathed heavily. "**You are by far one of the **_**vilest**_** creatures that have ever walked the dimensional planes. Demons generally have a better mindset than you do, which concerns me to no end.**" She stated bluntly in a tone laced with nothing but harshness before viciously explaining, "**You said that your savior was a murderer, while you continuously beat him to near death on numerous occasions when he was a child. You called him a demon, while you tortured his body in the past and even burned his dead corpse on the battlefield. You belittled him at every given opportunity, while having the nerve to forget he saved your village countless times.**"

"**Tell me… tell me who the **_**real**_** demon is because I want to know what your answer is on the matter**." She finished gravely as she set a heated glare on the fools of the Elemental Nations.

Sputtering indecorously, the villagers of Konoha were at a loss of words to say in return, knowing it would somehow backfire on them. All of them tried reasoning with the fact that Naruto was the _Kyuubi-brat_ and by definition, he was to be dealt with accordingly. However, upon seeing the hardened expression etched way to the beautiful deity's features, they paled in absolute fear while their bodies shook from the intensity of her gaze. _Why was a Goddess defending the demon though?_

Observing the reaction, Kami still had her expression intact. "**I see none of you have anything productive to say as a counter. After seeing you all perish at the hands of the people you call _demon allies_, I should have known better than to bring you to this realm. I was going to show you all the despicable tortures you inflicted upon the person that you loathed and despised, like I did with the majority of you, but that isn't what I'm going to do anymore. I wasn't one to deal with the matters regarding mortals in the past, however, I had to when your **_**savior **_**appeared in the limbo state**." She explained, to which the mortals around her began seething upon the mention of the blonde ninja.

Just then, the deity smirked inwardly before coolly stating, "**On that note, you should know that Naruto-kun is doing so well off in his **_**new life**_**, after I **_**personally**_** gifted him with one.**"

Shrieks of outrage ran rampant in the council chambers upon those words escaping the Goddess, who didn't care whatsoever at the reaction she was currently receiving. Kami was well off in the idea of giving the child of prophecy a new life and wasn't ever going to waver from that, knowing how foolish the mortals in front of her truly were.

With that thought process setting in, she raised her right hand, causing a bright light to emerge. In return, the screaming villagers were efficiently silenced as they were now enveloped in the light itself before vanishing away from the vicinity completely.

"**Well, I guess Shinigami-san will have a field day from receiving all those vile souls. After all, his **_**methods**_** aren't exactly the prettiest of sights. At least there was a majority of them that weren't knee deep in that despicable disease of blind hatred.**" Kami mused to herself and sighed at the insane level of paperwork she had to fill out in regards to the whole ordeal.

With that, a bright light enveloped the area, to which the mage septet were pulled out of the council chamber area with the illumination slowly entering their bodies.

* * *

**Outside the mindset**

* * *

As the images inside their heads slowly faded, the Fairy Tail members opened their eyes with a deep sigh escaping their lips. Naruto shook his head upon realizing that those _remaining_ villagers hadn't changed in the slightest, while his ladies had a dangerous look plastered across their beautiful faces. Jiraiya was once again silent, but was glad to see those fools within that imagery finally getting their just deserts because it was long overdue.

Those people weren't redeemable in their eyes and they weren't going to forgive them. Turning towards the Goddess of Creation, everyone gave her a nod, showing they understood everything they needed to know regarding the matter.

Nodding in return, Kami formed a small smile. "**Their dealing isn't quite done, you know.**" She said calmly and her smile deepened as everyone raised an eyebrow before she continued, "**I didn't give anyone of them the benefit of the doubt. Their souls were trapped in an endless loop cycle ever since that time they appeared in front of me. There's a reason for why I didn't show them their life flashbacks when I summoned them in my council chambers. Those that were shown their past life, were sent into the afterlife because they did hold major regret in their hearts from what they did, knowing they could have at least helped out in the treatment of their savior. They personally begged for forgiveness, thus finally granting them passage to move on at long last. I'm sure you've all seen what happened because I personally embedded those memories into your minds as well. I won't be bringing them back from their moments of afterlife because I see you've already forgiven them. However, if you'd like, I can call summon them here if you want to have a few words.**"

Naruto sighed at the information and went into deep thought. "No Kami-chan, I have forgiven them and there's no reason for them to get called back here. I'm glad that they moved on at long last and are finally in the afterlife. There's no reason for their revival. I'm content now." He answered sincerely, while his fellow group smiled and nodded in approval.

"**That's good to know and I'll respect your wishes regarding those villagers that didn't hold that disease that the others held. Now the reason for why I told all of you this is because the remaining villagers, all of whom that still have blind hatred in their hearts, will be called here into this plane for questioning. Only this time, each one of you will be the ones to perform the task, knowing how you must have a few questions to ask them. This time, I won't get involved, so you will have all the time in the world to deal with this problem**." The deity concluded and took a deep sigh before looking intently at the people in front of her.

Going wide-eyed instantly upon hearing those words, the Fairy Tail mages began nodding in absolute agreement. Of course it sounded a great thing for them, knowing how much they wanted to _question_ those morons of the village. The White Dragon Slayer didn't really want to see the people of his past, but wanted to get some closure about their blind hatred, while his ladies simply wanted to annihilate those responsible for him getting harmed. Jiraiya was eager to see some of those fools and ask them all about how they thought so ill-mindedly about his former apprentice.

However, they were very satisfied with the knowledge that quite a few of the villagers were granted passage into the afterlife. Those people were neutral parties and didn't have that level of blind hatred, which everyone was at least grateful for. Even then, there were those that were despicable in nature and they will get their answers one way or the other.

"I'm glad Leah-chan isn't here to see any of this. I can't help but want to tell her about my past because she's my little angel; however, I can't risk the chance of her getting traumatized by it." Naruto said sadly as he looked at his group and turned towards the deity before continuing, "I'm thankful you didn't call Leah-chan or Wendy-chan here into the mindscape, Kami-chan. They're not old enough to stomach the past I had to endure because of those villagers."

Sighing sadly, the remaining mages of Fairy Tail looked on softly. None of them wanted Leah to witness this either, knowing how grave this information truly was. The child was too innocent to hear about any of this, but they knew later in the future, she'll have to know about it. Of course Naruto and his ladies understood that better than anyone, seeing as they never want to hide things from their daughter.

Smiling gently in return, Kami nodded in approval. "**There's no need to thank me on that part because I sort of figured such a thing was unnecessary. I agree with everything regarding little Leah-chan and Wendy-chan, knowing they simply aren't ready for this.**" She said, to which the people in front of her sighed in content.

"**Now, I'll leave you with the treatment of the villagers, all of whom I'll now call into this very landscape. I've already taken away their chakra wielding capabilities so they're simply civilians at the moment. Brace yourselves everyone.**" The Goddess stated as she raised her right hand, causing a bright light to envelope the area.

With that, she vanished from the vicinity, while the septet quickly narrowed their eyes as they waited for the foolish villagers of Konohagakure that were about to enter the mindscape.

Just then, the light dimmed and appeared in front of the group, the ones they wished to see. The people in question were: Danzo Shimura, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Homura Mitokado, Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake, Koharu Utatane, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Tsunade Senju. Among the crowd, stood several ANBU members and a succession of civilians.

…_it's time to deal with the trash once and for all._

Opening their eyes, the revived Konoha residents looked around in confusion as they were summoned into a strange location, but when their eyes met Naruto's, a rage within them burned like lava. Without even so much as a thought process guiding them for a formation, they rushed forward. However, they had practically no energy within their bodies at the given moment, which confused them once more.

Naruto looked on analytically before saying, "It's true that none of you have chakra in your bodies. This means, you are mere pesky human meat bags, only useful for talking now."

Shouting in rage, the villagers ran towards the blonde shinobi, but stood dead in their tracks upon the feel of a massive killing intent flooding the area. Gasping for breath, the group of shinobi breathed heavily from the sheer intensity of the aura before looking at those responsible for it all. It was then, a majority of them had a newly formulated mixed sense of emotions coursing through their veins.

"M-Mikoto-chan... K-Kushina-chan." Tsunade whispered with tears in her eyes upon looking at the kunoichi duo, both of whom she considered as her daughter-figures.

"K-kaa-san." Sasuke said with wide-eyes at the sight of his mother, not knowing what more to say at the moment.

"J-Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked breathlessly upon eyeing the deceased toad sage, who was currently alive and well inside the mindscape.

With that, another layer of killing intent devastated the vicinity, causing everyone from the village of Konohagakure to fall to their knees. This level of aura was unlike they had ever seen before and the source of it all was from Naruto, who was flooring the area with his bijuu chakra. None of them could even fathom the maliciousness that was resonating at the moment. No words were able to escape their lips. They were simply too knees deep from the deadly power and couldn't do a thing about it.

'_What's wrong with our bodies? Are we really this weak without chakra? We can't even deal with the killing intent of the demon. This is becoming too mind boggling to deal with!_' The Konoha group roared in their leads before coughing loudly from the feel of the vicious aura aimed at them.

…_damnable ningens. _

Sending a mental message to his companions, the White Dragon Slayer gave them a nod of approval, thereby giving them a chance at what they wanted to say. After that, he was going to have the final words on the matter. This was far too overdue. Nodding in return, the fellow mages of Fairy Tail sighed deeply before turning their attention towards the shaking people in front of them.

Growling, Mikoto looked at her son menacingly. "Yes, it's me all right. However, don't think for even a second that I consider you as my _son_. You've lost that right from the very moment I saw the vile and inhumane things you have done. You're _not_ my family. I've long cut ties with that _bond_." She replied furiously, to which the male Uchiha gnashed his teeth.

Regaining his composure, Sasuke was about to say something in return, but the sheer intensity of his mother's **Sharingan** blazing in effect was sending unparalleled eerie chills down his spine. This was pure rage at its peak and the result was him literally shaking in his boots. It reminded him of his childhood, when he felt the brutal killing intent of Zabuza Momochi. _This was simply unbelievable._

Turning towards Tsunade, Mikoto and Kushina narrowed their eyes before coldly stating, "There are no words that we can express regarding of how much we loathe your very being. You think we'd ever agree to the horrors you've committed? _Do not_ refer to us as your _daughter-figures_ because we'll never see you in the same light as we did back then. You've lost that right a long time ago, _Tsunade-san_."

Gasping loudly with a look of disbelief, the female Senju had tears flowing down her cheeks at what she was hearing. Her daughter-figures really hated her now? She didn't want to imagine this happening, but it was and the feeling was making her sick to her stomach. Slowly getting over her shock, Tsunade tried opening her mouth to say something in protest, but was sent to her knees by the enraged **Red and Black Deaths**. There was nothing the kunoichi duo wanted to hear from her right now.

Setting a glare at the copy-ninja, Jiraiya shook his head. "You've disappointed me to no ends, Kakashi. People told me I was a lazy godfather when I was specifically sent out by Sarutobi-sensei on those spy network missions. After meeting Naruto-kun, I took on my responsibility as a godfather and a _teacher_. I gave it my absolute best. You on the other hand, are something as you would say, _trash_." He explained bitterly before intensifying his eye contact at his former village member.

Kakashi visibly flinched upon hearing those words and couldn't believe his late-sensei's teacher. Jiraiya actually thought of him as _trash_? The very word was utterly enraging him, but he couldn't say anything to the toad sage, who was currently snarling viciously at him at the moment. Yeah, for now, the copy-ninja had no say in the matter. Jiraiya was not someone you would want to tick off.

"Tsunade, I don't understand what your problem is. I thought after meeting Naruto-kun, you changed and accepted the beliefs of your family background of leadership. I truly and undeniably believed that back then. Now, I realize it was simply a rouse played out in a petty attempt to harm a person, who was in actuality, a member of your family. I've never been so disheartened by anyone in my life. You truly are a miserable person." Jiraiya growled viciously, to which the female Senju winced sharply from the tone.

Regaining her composure, Tsunade couldn't believe what that damn pervert was trying to pull. She was going to bash his skull in like she always did in the past, but froze in her steps at the sight of the enraged toad sage. This new fear she felt from Jiraiya was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Realizing it now, the former Hokage of Konoha stepped back with fear plastered on her face.

Breathing heavily, Haku glared at the people in front of her. "You… you monsters had no right. For the way you treated Naruto-kun in the past, I'll never forgive it. For the way you've harmed my love, you'll receive no kindness from me whatsoever. What pathetic excuses for _humans_." She voiced out emotionlessly before clenching her fists tightly.

Snarling in return, the former residents of Konoha glared back at the blackette. Kakashi and Sakura both remembered The Ice Princess from the mission they took on the Land of Waves, but didn't understand what the girl was even doing here in the first place. However, all of them weren't going to stand by and let her belittle them. Just then, they were stopped by another series of killing intent, causing them to stop dead in their tracks once more.

Following suit, Mirajane and Erza seethed in rage. "Just the very knowledge that we're in the presence of such filth, is giving us a major heartache. We've been controlling our anger, knowing how vile you people truly are and right now, you all need to be taught a valuable lesson." They growled in unison before gritting their teeth at the sight of those fools.

The female mage duo's hardened expressions never wavered because they were informed about everyone in the village of Konohagakure a while back. They knew about how Kushina was supposedly their lover's _mother_ and though they were greatly surprised at the knowledge, they didn't say anything about it. Love knew no bounds and of course they knew how much their man loved their redhead sister-figure so therefore, they had no problems accepting the whole deal.

However, the sight of Sasuke Uchiha, their blackette sister-figure's son, made them want to destroy him at that very second. Then there was Tsunade, who was one of the most sinister of them all. Hell, they hated every single one of those blind idiots, fiendish in nature blood vessels from that accursed land.

Seeing as they had heard enough taunting from those fools, the Konoha members were about to retaliate. However, before they could even make another point added into their measly thought process, they were efficiently silenced by the overflow of murderous intent.

"None of you are deserving of my forgiveness. I've dealt with your nonsense for far too long." Naruto stated coldly as he further levelled the field with killing intent before explaining, "The things I did for your whiny hides is too much in my opinion. I've given you everything you could have ever hoped for and more, because you people were my fellow villagers at the time. _Now, I could care less_."

Whimpering at the insanity brought to them by the aura, the former Konoha villagers fell to their knees. Sweat trickled down their foreheads as they were aimed the death wave from the blonde shinobi, who had a coldness resonating from him, which was making them extremely fearful.

"Tsunade Senju, my supposed _godmother_." Naruto snarled as he spat down at the sight of the former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village before continuing, "You played me for a fool and quite nicely I must add. Letting me believe I saved you back then, now knowing you were actually hateful towards me from the very start. Even though I sensed negative emotions rolling off you like a faucet, I never realized it was because of my presence. I simply considered you family and didn't think twice about it either. I didn't even have to come get you from that town because the council would have simply taken away your travelling rights as a Sannin. Therefore, even if I didn't tag along with Jiraiya-sensei, you would have had to come back to the village. I didn't even realize just how deep this hatred was, until I got the clear-cut show. However, you played your part and did well, but look where that got you. There isn't a speck of caring emotion in my body towards you now. You're a _fiend_, Tsunade. A drunk, _whorish_ _fiend_."

Screaming in outrage upon hearing those hateful words, the female Senju lunged forward because she had enough of listening to the demon brat. Simply stepping to the side, Naruto grabbed her outstretched fist before twisting it behind her back and kicking her forward without a care in the world. Tsunade cried out in pain before coughing up blood as **Chakra Chains** pierced her chest. A look of horror etched way to Tsunade's features as she realized who was responsible for the technique.

"Not on my watch, Tsunade-san. I hope you enjoy your new life in hell and burn for all eternity." Kushina growled with gritted teeth, while her best friend had her **Sharingan** blazing in approval.

"I… I can't believe you, Kushina-chan! Why are you doing this!?" Tsunade shrieked in pain, while her body was going numb by the second.

A vast majority of the gathered Konohagakure populace were wide-eyed at the display and were about to intervene, but were efficiently silenced by an intense wave of killing intent. Submitting like dogs, the villagers stepped back and watched this brutal event persist further.

Kushina's hair hovered menacingly as she eyed her _former_ mother-figure. "You had the nerve of harming the one I love with all my heart. Your villagers are the reason for his pain and I'm never going to forgive any one of you for it. That's the price you pay for even attempting such an action." She answered without a trace of emotion before releasing her technique.

On instant, every one of the villagers grew silent as they heard the redhead speak. Very few were gasping at what they head, while the remaining were simply on the verge of screaming in protest. This information was all new to them and they weren't ready for it in the slightest.

Eyes bulging to comical levels, the female Senju gasped loudly before shrieking, "YOU LOVE THE ONE THAT KILLED YOU!? HE'S NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!"

Snarling in return, Kushina eyed the woman intently. "Naru-kun didn't kill me, Tsunade-san. Why you even consider such a ridiculous notion is simply beyond my comprehension, but I don't have time to listen to your nonsense. Talk is petty at this point because you aren't worth my time any longer." She answered with unwavering expressions before sighing deeply.

"You're dirt, Tsunade-san and just the sight of you is making me furious at the moment. Oh, and how dare you speak such idiocy about my man, who I love with everything I have? I can't believe I ever had a daughterly relationship with someone so cold hearted and utterly senile." Mikoto growled in disgust as she intensified her **Sharingan** at the fiend.

Tsunade winced harshly upon hearing those heartbreaking words. Now that she had thought about it, the demon brat never really had shown his bijuu traits, which proved that he was indeed a mortal and not a possessed monster, but she didn't want to believe that. In her mind, she simply figured that both her daughter-figures were currently being controlled by that very demon.

Snarling at the mere thought of it all, the female Senju rushed forward towards the Wizard Saint. She was going to end things right here, even though she didn't have the ability to wield chakra anymore. However, she was instantly stabbed in the shoulder by a shuriken thrown by Mikoto, who currently had a dangerous look on her face. Meanwhile, the Konoha shinobi were just standing there breathless and could do nothing about this current scenario because they didn't have the power to do anything.

Clenching his fists in fury, Sasuke seethed in outrage. '_Kaa-san and that dobe!? First he killed me and caused me this humiliation and next, he's my own mother's love? She's a whore is what she is. I always knew tou-san could have chosen better than that trash. They'll pay for this!_' He ranted in his mind as he turned towards Mikoto with coldness, before stepping back upon the sight of her glaring at him with unmarked vengeance. It was making him furious by the second!

"How pathetic." Naruto stated coldly as he applied a miniscule amount on chakra into his right hand and backhanded the Slug Sannin.

Screaming out in pain, Tsunade dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes with blood shooting out her mouth. She never felt pain like this before because she had no chakra to brace herself for the attack. Even though she knew just how powerful the blonde shinobi was, she still wanted nothing more than to save her daughter-figures from his menacing compulsion. Then those two could be free from that demon.

Haku, Mirajane and Erza were watching on impassively. They wanted to jump in and kill that already dead woman, but they knew that their sister-figures had to deal with this themselves. That, and their man deserved to have his closure from those twisted minds of that village. Smirking darkly at the sight of the female Senju getting slammed to the ground once more, they looked on with hardened expressions plastered on their faces.

"Kakashi Hatake, my _former sensei_." Naruto voiced out emotionlessly as he turned towards the copy ninja before flatly explaining, "I constantly pondered upon why you never trained me in the past. Seeing as you were the Uchiha's loyal whippy boy, I never gave it much thought. You could have easily created a shadow clone to overview my training back then, however, it's all clear as day to me right now. You gave your reasoning behind how much hatred you held towards me and even if I wasn't there to hear it, I was given a third person's point of view on the matter. Me being the reason for why my father was killed? _Please._ He sacrificed himself to save your pathetic lives, when he could have just as easily let the whole village burn. For a ninja that copied over a thousand jutsu, you lack the brains to wield such knowledge. For a person that talks about how comrades betraying others are trash, you seem to be the greatest example of one. All in all, you're simply a blight to my deceased father's name."

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY, DEMON!?" Kakashi sneered as he endured the taunting by the blonde ninja, while Sasuke gnashed his teeth upon getting insulted by the dobe. Just as soon as the copy ninja took off to strike down the White Dragon Slayer, he coughed violently as Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered a sharp punch to the Copy-Nin's throat.

"Be silent, _Hatake_. You were not told to speak." Naruto said emotionlessly, swiftly kicking his _former_ sensei's body back towards the Konoha members.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." The Wizard Saint said coldly as he looked at the two women boredly before he continued, "I already knew the reason for why you didn't like me. Knowing how much you two would fawn over the Uchiha over there, I didn't really need to get into any sort of conversation with either of you. There's nothing else I need to say because what's there to say? You actually praised the honorable actions of that Uchiha, when he was betraying everyone on the battlefield. You're nothing but dirt and simply can't be helped. I'm not going to waste my time even getting into a conversation with two fan girls, both of whom are so foolish and juvenile."

Screeching at the top of her lungs, Sakura was infuriated at hearing that from the blonde baka. Her friend Ino was on the same page because they were happy with their decision of having a funeral for Sasuke. They weren't going to let the demon's words get the better of them, but they couldn't do anything to harm him at the moment. Seeing as how menacingly the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer glared at them, they were sweating bullets. Just the sight made them want to scream out in protest.

Turning towards Sasuke, the blonde shinobi looked on impassively before explaining, "You are the stupidest person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. You performed treason and left Konoha, when in actuality, you could have learned a lot in the village itself. The council fawned over you like your fan girls and there was nothing they wouldn't do for you. Why you chose to go to Orochimaru was beyond me, but then again, you _are_ a trash avenger. After all that training, you killed Itachi, the one person that was on your mind the entire time. Moving past that, you briefly joined the Akatsuki and almost captured Killer Bee, who was able to escape your clutches with his quick thinking. After that, you invaded the 5 Kage Summit and later on, killed Danzo. Finally, you arrived at the battlefield against Madara, who you _joined_ in the end. Now, I'll ask you this. Just what drove you to do this sort of thing?"

On the sidelines, Danzo glared at the male Uchiha. '_I should have never given him the benefit of the doubt. However, his __**Sharingan**__ was more important to the village and so I had to do what I did. It was for the betterment of Konoha. That Jinchuriki of ours was a failed weapon because of Hiruzen_.' He thought to himself bitterly, while the rest of the crowd were murmuring to themselves.

Snarling in return, Sasuke eyed his former teammate intensely. "I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you, dobe! After everything that Konoha did to my brother, I couldn't let them live. I spent all that time hating Itachi for massacring my clan, but in reality, he was the good one. Konoha caused him to perform this task. I wanted to destroy them! My hatred wasn't over! Konoha was mine, but you ruined it! You killed me before I could destroy that village!" He growled viciously as he gnashed his teeth together in outrage.

Meanwhile, the former villagers of Konoha gasped loudly with wide-eyes. They couldn't believe that the male Uchiha actually wanted to destroy their village. Sakura and Ino were hoping inwardly that their crush was simply joking, but somehow knew that he was telling the truth. Several of the ANBU became ashamed of actually siding with the trash avenger, while Tsunade growled upon hearing this information. None of them had expected it and were simply mind boggled hearing it now.

Mikoto chuckled weakly to herself as she shook her head. "I cannot believe I gave birth to such a hideous monster. What kind of mother am I? I mean I knew how foolish you were, but to such an extent? _No_, that's something no mother would want to imagine. It's over Sasuke, w_e're done." _ She answered coldly before small tears escaped her eyes, causing her sister-figures to take a deep sigh.

Naruto quickly hugged Mikoto and kissed her forehead before whispering soothing words in order to calm her down. The female Uchiha's sister-figures hugged her after that, showing her that they were also there for her. Smiling sadly as she wiped away her tears, Mikoto simply leaned back into her man's arms and enjoyed the loving warmth he was providing her with right now.

With that, Naruto faced the seething male avenger once more. "You have simply crossed the line, Sasuke. I knew that you sided with the enemy, but you gave no reason for why you did such a thing. Now, it's perfectly clear and I can only pat myself on the back for ending you there on the battlefield once and for all. More to that, you have caused heartbreak to Miko-chan and even though I wasn't going to forgive you earlier, there is no hope for you now. _I despise your existence_." He answered emotionlessly as his eyes slowly started glowing bright blue.

Not wanting to hear another word, Sasuke launched himself towards the blonde shinobi because he wasn't going to be humiliated like this. However, before he could even get close to the dobe, Naruto's ladies with the exception of Mikoto appeared right in front of him. Without getting a word out in retaliation, Sasuke was crashed to the ground by a succession of Taijutsu formations, causing him to shriek in pain. Curse his inability to use chakra! Bones creaking, Sasuke wheezed in agony before Sakura and Ino tried helping him to his feet, which he simply ignored without hesitation.

Growling as Mikoto approached him; the male Uchiha was pummeled with a fist to the face, causing him to scream out in pain. With that, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer returned to their man, who looked at them with approval. Kissing Mikoto passionately one more time, Naruto smiled at the sight of her nodding slowly as she was getting over what she recently heard from her _former _son. Meanwhile, Tsunade seethed at the sight of her daughter-figure locking lips with the demon brat, but wasn't going to do anything about it for the moment because she was scared stiff of them.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you really surprised me. There wasn't a thought process I had which involved you hating me." Naruto sighed and shook his head as he turned towards the female in question before proceeding, "The reason for your hate was because you wanted to get secrets out of me? _Really?_ Is that your best excuse? I mean, what sort of secrets could you possibly want from me, which could cause you to consider me as the spiteful thing you currently consider me as? Your father is totally indifferent in my opinion because he's simply a worthless stoic man, who couldn't get his mind wrapped around the fact that I saved his nephew Neji, who actually forgave him for lying to him from the very start. I was that reason for why Neji lost his hatred towards your own clan, but then again, Hiashi was always a foolish man. However, I still need to know what drove you into believing such nonsense. I'm at a loss of words on the matter, so enlighten me."

Hiashi grit his teeth upon hearing how much of a nuisance the demon brat considered him by and wanted to teach him a lesson. Still, he was frozen to move forward because he knew just how Naruto and his group would react towards him doing such an action. He simply couldn't take that risk. Meanwhile, Hinata looked on with a blank expression before taking a deep breath to begin her point of view.

With that, the female Hyuuga cleared her throat. "In the past, you were a role model, I'll admit that. I watched you suffer at the hands of the villagers and used your pain to boost my own self-confidence. I've heard all the names our people called you with and I believe them, which is why I never helped you out at all during that time. However, there were times when I needed moral support and you were there to give that, but it wasn't enough. I needed to prove to my father that I was worthy enough to become the next clan head of the Hyuuga clan. I was weak and needed a reason to pursue my dream. When you showed your confidence, it made me want to know your secrets. What drove you to pushing so hard for acceptance, when you could have just as easily backed down from the challenges?" She explained and ran a few fingers through her hair, while everyone persisted with listening to the reasoning.

"It was then that I finally realized what was happening. You had the Kyuubi inside you, which allowed you to keep going. There was nothing more, but just that bijuu sealed into your stomach that gave you power. I searched endlessly for a way to study that chakra network of yours, which was the reason why I kept looking through with my **Byakugan**. However, I was coming blank with each reading and couldn't find something that could give me similar strength. I went to my father for advice and he told me to steer away from the Kyuubi-brat, only then will he ever teach me. With that, I graciously accepted and my hatred for you has grown ever since that day. I've been stronger ever since." Hinata finished strongly before taking a deep sigh, causing her father to smile warmly in approval at her words.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail members were running through the explanation. Smiling to himself, Naruto chuckled in amusement and shook his head at the nonsense he just heard. His ladies saw the smile and giggled inwardly, knowing the trash they had to hear was definitely amusing. The toad sage was frowning deeply at the despicable wordings and clenched his fists in rage.

Following suit, Naruto chuckled again and shook his head. "Wow. I mean seriously, _wow_. That reasoning was by far the most retarded thing I've ever heard in my life. Even though Tsunade's logic behind her hatred for me was literally stupid beyond belief, I can somehow see why she made a big fuss on the whole deal. Her thought process is that I killed my mother, who she considered a daughter-figure. Though Miko-chan was still alive at the time, that Senju fiend still held that petty hatred for no reason whatsoever. Kakashi, there are no words to say about his hatred. He's simply too hung up on the past to move on from his foolish beliefs and didn't consider that my own father burdened me so greatly upon his passing. Sakura and Ino, they are given justification because I always knew they hated me from the beginning due to Sasuke. They wanted to see him succeed, whereas they would look at me as a failure at every turn imaginable. Even that I can highly believe, knowing how stupid their narrow mindedness truly reaches to. Sasuke himself is a burden that I imposed upon myself. Honestly, I should have just killed him the moment I saw him with Orochimaru. There is nothing I wish to say about the teme, because he's a trash avenger that holds nothing in his heart but sheer coldness and desire for unjustified hatred." He responded in the utmost humor, while the members of Konoha were gritting their teeth.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh once more at the sight. "You on the other hand, have caused me to look at things a little differently. Sure I knew about you lurking over me because from birth, I was a gifted sensor. It was a clan trait I inherited from Kushi-chan, who was one of the best sensors during her time in the Elemental Nations. However, what I didn't know was the reason for _why_ you did it. I tried talking to you, though you would move away or hide behind your friends. Your shyness was a known characteristic to all, so I wasn't surprised when you would faint from the sudden initialization of conversation. With that in mind, I thought you had an interest in myself, but I didn't feel the same way and left it at that. I honestly pictured you as a little sister, if you actually spent the time to talk to me without those facts in place." He explained as he looked directly at the female Hyuuga with a look of serious plastered on his face before strongly proceeding, "Now, it makes perfect sense. You were a shy notability in the past so I overlooked the fact that you had your negative emotions falling down so openly. At first, there were none. You were genuinely curious about me, but then later on after I came back from my training trip, your negative emotions rolled into the scene. Sure I pondered on that, knowing there was something wrong. However, I shoved those thoughts at the back of my mind and didn't persist any further. I had no time to do so either because of the Akatsuki coming for me at full force. Your reasoning makes clear sense now. How wrong I was in thinking of you as a little sister figure. What a sinister thought process you have, Hinata-san."

Growling, Hinata looked on with a cold expression after having heard those distasteful words from the blonde shinobi. Sure she went out of her way to explain herself, but for the fiend to say that about her was totally out of line. The female Hyuuga could care less that her former fellow-shinobi thought of her as a sister-figure in the past because she only needed strength. She could care less for emotions of that level, knowing how much becoming a clan head truly meant for her. She couldn't let that title go to her little sister. She needed that acknowledgement more than anything.

"The rest of you are simply a bother. I have no reason to forgive you because it wouldn't make sense in my opinion to give any of you the benefit of the doubt. Let's finish up because I've had enough of standing here, eyeing a bunch of blind hatred filled excuses for humans." Naruto finished coldly and took a deep sigh before setting a fixed glare at the villagers.

The former residents of Konoha were seething with disgust at the sight of the Wizard Saint, knowing how much he hated them now. They weren't going to let this get the better of them because they weren't one of the major villages of the Elemental Nations for nothing.

Naruto looked on impassively before yelling, "Kami-chan, I have a favor to ask you!"

With that, the remaining members of the blonde shinobi's group raised an eyebrow instantly. They didn't know why Naruto wanted the Goddess' presence in this, but knew better than to question him at the moment. Meanwhile, the villagers were growling at the mention of Kami, who was the one to take away their chakra wielding capabilities. However, once again they couldn't say anything because they weren't stupid enough to challenge an all-powerful deity.

Just then, a bright light emerged and as it dimmed, appeared Kami in all her grace. Taking a deep sigh, the Goddess looked at the villagers of Konohagakure before turning towards Naruto, who was currently humming to himself.

"**You called?**" Kami asked, to which the White Dragon Slayer smiled as he gave her a nod.

"I want you to give them their chakra back." Naruto stated simply as he looked at the deity, while his group members tensed slightly at what they were hearing.

Narrowing her eyes, Kami shook her head. "…**and why would I do something like that?**" She questioned with the utmost confusion in her voice.

Blinking twice, the blonde shinobi chuckled lightly. "I'm only asking this because my need for a conversation with these morons is no longer necessary." He replied coolly and smirked as the villagers growled at him before he continued, "They've wanted to retaliate against me for quite a while now and I want you to give them the chance. Let's see what they're truly capable of."

The Goddess of Creation still had her eyes narrowed, but then sighed once more. "**All right, I'll do what you've asked. However, I'm not going to give this much time. They'll have their chakra again, but I'll appear back here after a while because I'm going to have to send them all back**." She said as she raised her right hand, causing a bright light to enter the area.

Bracing themselves, the villagers of Konoha were silent as they weren't going to say a word in retaliation, knowing they were going to get their chakra back. With this, that demon would suffer by their hands, along with his group members. Tsunade was a little hesitant on harming Kushina or Mikoto, but had her eyes set on Naruto, who she figured after destroying could bring her daughter-figures back to normal.

Meanwhile, the White Dragon Slayer and his fellow mages watched on intently as the former residents of the village were being enveloped in the light. Looking at the deity, they saw her snapping her fingers as another light emerged, but they didn't know what that was about. With that, Kami vanished from the landscape, while the Konohagakure villagers began chuckling darkly to themselves.

Sasuke immediately activated his **Sharingan** upon feeling his chakra, while his fellow villagers engulfed their fists in chakra as well. Turning towards the Fairy Tail members, they snarled before charging at them in top speed in an attempt to end their existence in the landscape.

Wanting to test something, Naruto turned his attention towards Hinata who was currently in her Gentle Fist stance in preparation for the conflict. Engaging in hand-to-hand with the Hyuuga woman, Naruto progressed with ruthless aggression, decimating her defenses and ending her life with a fist through the chest.

"So much for becoming stronger, you're still as _weak_ as I remember." Naruto said emotionlessly as he uncaringly watched the female Hyuuga's body drop to the floor, dead.

The battlefield stopped for a moment as they witnessed Hinata's quick death. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto turned his attention towards the remaining Konoha shinobi with a cold smile. The blood splayed across his face only added to the intimidating sight.

Just as soon as the battle was about to resume, the area was levelled with two layers of violent killing intent. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt large power building and flashed back to his ladies in preparation should he need to protect them. He also felt two _very familiar_ presences in the area, but kept his attention to his girls should they need assistance.

Tsunade and the other Konoha ninja stiffened in fear of the overwhelming presence before turning around and screaming in absolute terror at the sight of two pairs of _extremely_ _murderous_ eyes.

"**Bijuudama!**"

"**White Dragon's Roar!**"

Reacting quickly, Kushina immediately formulated her **Chakra Chains Barrier**, while Naruto utilized his **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment** to protect their group members from getting harmed. Just as soon as the moves struck, they braced themselves, while the Konoha ninja began screaming at the top of their lungs in protest. _However, it was too late._

***BOOM!***

Wind flew at catastrophic levels upon the connection of the duo techniques, while dust from the beautiful landscape hovered with unspeakable fury. The ground was getting crushed from the contact and the trees in the areas were getting tossed around like pieces of papers.

This maneuver was simply mind boggling and the effects of the techniques actually caused a portion of the **Chakra Chains Barrier **to dissipate, leaving a shocked to the core Kushina in the wake. Naruto grunted as his own barrier was becoming short in protecting him and the others, to which he encased himself with bijuu chakra to power up the barrier formation.

Meanwhile, the villagers of the former great nation screeched as their bodies were getting ripped apart like wet tissue paper from the devastating attack. Sasuke tried encasing himself with the **Susanoo**, but even that wasn't enough because it was simply blasted through the second he activated it. Knowing how feeble their attempts were, the crowd howled in agony before every single one of them dropped dead on the utterly destroyed landscape. Following suit, their bodies became one with the ground and a light emerged as they were now dust in the wind, literally.

Opening their eyes a moment later, the mage septet looked on at the devastation as a deep sigh escaped them.

"Well that was pointless, I was really looking forward to putting them down myself, but it doesn't matter now. They've clearly been wiped out." Naruto voiced out and turned towards his fellow group, all of whom regained their composure before nodding slowly.

Mikoto had a soft expression, knowing her former son was gone for good, but couldn't help it feel horrible about the whole ordeal. Even though she didn't consider Sasuke her offspring any longer, he was still the one she gave birth to. However, the female Uchiha was pulled from her thoughts with a gentle kiss from her man, who looked at her softly, causing her to smile softly in return.

Kushina was saddened at the state of her mother-figure, who she considered so precious to her in the past. Knowing how that vile woman actually was, gave her grief, but she was over it now. She didn't even want to hear that fiend's name ever again, which was the same thought process of her best friend.

Erza, Mirajane and Haku were down because of the current state of their sister-figures, knowing how the two of them must be feeling right now. However, they knew that the duo understood the situation and were past it, seeing the looks on their faces at the moment.

Jiraiya had to sigh sadly, realizing how twisted his former teammate actually was. For a person he thought he knew from his childhood, she sure had a way of hiding herself and playing her part. It was nerving to see how perfectly she did so, and the rest of the villagers were also the same case.

Naruto was over the feeling he had about the villagers now, because he had finally reached a level of closure he needed on the whole deal. A weight was lifted off his shoulders at the knowledge that he finally got the information he needed from those fools, but had to smile upon remembering the others of that village that didn't hold that same blind hatred.

With that, everyone turned towards the source of what caused the destruction in the first place. Just as they did so, their eyes widened at the sight of the two newcomers.

On the left, stood a massive sized creature that several of the group was already familiar with. This newcomer had crimson colored fur, red eyes and possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The most significant of the being's features, were the nine red swooshing tails it had. Power radiated from its being as it stared down at the occupants.

On the right, stood a white dragon that only one person from the Fairy Tail members was familiar with. This newcomer had pure white colored scales, intense blue eyes, majestically massive white wings and possessed a large tail. Power also rolled off its being.

"K-Kurama… T-Timaeus tou-san." Naruto said in amazement as he watched the two beings with an awestruck expression plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, the others from the blonde shinobi's group were simply too shocked for words to say anything in return.

Kushina was familiar with Kurama because she was the Jinchuriki of the bijuu in the past. Mikoto had seen the bijuu in the past during Konoha's attack, which led way for the love of her life becoming the next Jinchuriki. Jiraiya and Haku only heard about Kurama, but never had the moment of witnessing the creature in the flesh. Mirajane and Erza learned about how their man had that beast sealed inside him, and were too shaken to form words at the moment.

However, none of them saw Timaeus because the dragon only appeared within the blonde ninja's mindscape and the sight of him now, made them look on with amazement.

"**It's nice to see you again, sochi.**" Timaeus spoke out warmly as he looked at his former apprentice and surrogate son with a soft expression.

"**Well well well, it's amusing to be in the presence of the kit once more**." Kurama snickered slightly with a fanged grin at the sight of his former Jinchuriki.

Smiling softly, Naruto looked up at the creatures. "It's really great to see you again as well, tou-san." He said in a tone of sincerity and then turned towards the bijuu before continuing, "I'm glad you're here too, Kurama. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

On the sidelines, the ladies of the Wizard Saint looked fondly at the scene, knowing their man was truly happy seeing the two creatures. Kushina was a little nervous from the sight of Kurama, but knew that the blonde shinobi was a precious person in the bijuu's mind. Beside the women, Jiraiya was simply watching this with a smile on his face. All of them were glad to see those newcomers in the area.

"**Indeed. I'll get into my explanations, but for now, I'll let the hatchling have a few words.**" Kurama stated coolly with a straight face.

Growling, Timaeus turned towards the bijuu. "**What'd you call me, _kitsune_!?**" He roared in protest, to which his fellow creature snorted uncaringly.

Kurama smirked as he eyed the dragon before calmly saying, "**Don't test my patience, **_**hatchling**_**. The only reason why I'm even allowing this is because of the kit. I noticed him calling you tou-san, which is why I'm standing back at the moment.**"

Setting a glare fixed on the fox, the leader of the White Dragons grumbled at the sight. Of course Timaeus knew of Kurama because his former apprentice told him all about the beast he had sealed inside of him in the past. However, it was still a rare chance to see. What he heard was nothing compared to the power he felt from the kitsune earlier and that was a fact.

"As fun as this is, I'll like for us to move on and have ourselves a decent conversation." Naruto said in amusement while observing his former partner and surrogate father bicker amongst each other.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer giggled beautifully at the warming scene. It was rather humorous to witness two beings of such power acting this way, but they knew it was only because of their love that the duo was here in the first place. With a radiant smile, they continued watching the event unfold, while Jiraiya chuckled softly to himself upon viewing the interaction.

Sighing, Timaeus nodded as he looked over at the blonde ninja. "**A short while back, Kami-sama informed me about what was going on and I immediately agreed to come over. There was no chance I'll let those mortals harm my son while I'm around.**" He growled in disgust at the remembrance of those petty fools, knowing how much they hurt his former apprentice in the past.

"**Still, I'm grateful for Kami-sama for giving me a chance to see you again. I've been watching over you like you were told and trust me, you've made me so very proud as a sensei and a father.**" Timaeus said as a warm smile etched way to his features before explaining, "**I observed you fighting against Acnologia and believe me, you will be the one to end his existence once and for all. You will become the slayer of the Black Dragon, like I said you would. Don't blame yourself for failing in doing so earlier because you didn't know it was that fiend in the first place. You've sure come a long way and even if I said this back then, I'm sorry for the heartbreak you felt from defeating me in the mindscape. However, I can see you understand why I chose that route and thanks for not holding it against me.**"

Taking a deep sigh, the leader of White Dragons looked at the blonde shinobi with a gentle expression. After facing his defeat by his surrogate son within the confines of the mindscape, Timaeus was sent back into the afterlife, where in the first time in his life, he had someone special to watch over from above. There were no words further to emphasize on how proud he truly was, but knew that the heir to his clan realized that as well. It was clear. His son was going to be the greatest Dragon Slayer of all time.

Smiling in return, Naruto nodded. "I understand tou-san. After what happened then, I did grieve upon the fact that I was the one to kill you. However, I can see your things from your point of view because I know how much you hated the idea in the first place. Even though I did have a tough time in the beginning, I had some help to pull me through." He said as he turned towards his ladies, all of whom smiled softly at him before nodding slowly.

The ladies of the Wizard Saint knew exactly what happened back then and the thought of their man that way made them depressed. Kushina, Mikoto and Haku were the ones to fully comfort the love of their life, knowing how much pain he must have felt from what he did. Erza and Mirajane were sad that they didn't get a chance to help their lover out back then, but knew that he got over the tragic experience. All of them knew he understood why he had to kill his surrogate father-figure.

It was the thought of Acnologia, which made the ladies growl in disgust. That very dragon harmed their love and they weren't going to stand for that. Looking at their man now, they saw his expressions hardened, mentally telling them about what he was going to talk about next. It made them grit their teeth at the sight, while Jiraiya listened to the conversation very carefully on the sidelines.

"As for Acnologia, he will die by my hands sooner or later. I didn't know it was him during our first encounter, but there's no chance he'll get the same chance the next time we meet. I promise that Acnologia will suffer for what he did and I will be the one to slay him once and for all, just like you predicted I would. Your clan _will_ be avenged, Timaeus tou-san." Naruto explained strongly, to which his surrogate father smiled widely in content before nodding in approval.

With that, Naruto formed a serene smile on his face. "Tou-san, I'd like for you to finally meet my gorgeous angels, the ones you've only heard about during our conversations." He said warmly as he turned towards the girls in question, all of whom blushed beautifully at the mention of them.

Timaeus had his smile intact as he looked at the females. "**It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about how much the ones my sochi hold so close to his heart.**" He voiced out kindly and then turned towards Erza and Mirajane before continuing, "**You two were also spoken of highly and seeing the both of you now, I'm glad he took the decision of confessing himself.**"

"**You all have made the son I never had, the happiest that he's ever been and you have my gratitude for that. However, after everything I heard from him, I'm not surprised in the slightest that his women are so kind. I just hope you don't hold it against me for what I had to do in the mindscape, in order to make Naruto the Dragon Slayer I wanted him to become. I know how hard it was and I've seen the way you comforted him after that event transpired. Thank you once again.**" He concluded in a fatherly tone before taking a deep sigh.

Listening intently, the ladies of the blonde shinobi smiled softly at the great dragon. They were quite moved by his words and they blushed at the praise he was giving them. Knowing how much Timaeus cared for the love of their life, gave them an immense warm feeling in their hearts.

"We don't hold it against you, thank you so much for accepting us." The girls chorused in unison with a beautiful look on their faces.

Smiling in return, Timaeus nodded gently. "**You're very welcome; it's the least I can do. Now I hope you never waver from the love you all share for my son. There's no reason for me not to accept the ones my heir considers so precious to him.**" He explained warmly with sincerity laced in his voice and his smile only deepened at the sight of the beaming women in front of him.

With a look of radiance plastered on their face, the ladies of the Wizard Saint bowed in a form of respect, knowing how they were so kindly accepted by Timaeus. Nodding slowly, they looked up at the dragon straight in the eyes, showing him that they were never going to waver in the love they'll give their man. Approaching Naruto quickly, they embraced him lovingly and took turns kissing him with the utmost affection.

'_**I'm so happy for you, Naruto. I can see now why you spoke so highly about them all so much during our conversations in the past.**__'_ Timaeus thought to himself as he watched the warm scene.

Turning towards the toad sage, Timaeus took a sigh before saying, "**It's nice to meet you, Jiraiya-san. I've heard all about you from sochi in the past and it's great to see another person he holds dear to his heart. Though I'm not too approving of your _antics_, I know you've done magnificently in the training you gave Naruto in the Elemental Nations.**"

"Come on Timaeus-sama, if you would give my Icha Icha a glance, I'm sure you'll love it!" Jiraiya countered loudly as he waved his hands childishly, hoping the dragon would agree.

Timaeus groaned upon hearing those words. "**I think I'll pass on the poor offer.**" He responded flatly with his eyes narrowed, causing the toad sage to cry anime tears.

Chuckling in amusement, Naruto shook his head at the interaction, knowing how childish his former sensei truly was at times. The ladies of the blonde shinobi seethed at the mention of that despicable trash known as a novel, mentally praising themselves for not letting such trash into their home. Giggling angelically, the ladies looked in content at the knowledge that their lover also didn't care for the perverted novel in the slightest. Turning towards Kurama, all of them saw the bijuu snickering to himself and smiled at the patience the bijuu was currently displaying while waiting for his turn to speak.

"**I'm just about done with what I wanted to say.**" Timaeus voiced out as he turned towards the group with a soft smile before continuing, "**I wanted to come here to see Naruto a final time, knowing how much I truly wanted to do so and it's a great honor to have been given the opportunity.**"

With his eyesight fixed on his surrogate son, Timaeus sighed slightly. "**I know you'll make the greatest change in Earthland. It's been the most thrilling experience teaching you everything I had to offer and you've already made me so proud.**" He expressed in sincerity as his look softened before concluding, "**Even though I'll never get the chance to be there for you physically, I'll always remain in your heart, my son. I'll be there whenever you think of me and I'll forever watch over you. Thank you for accepting me as your surrogate father because you're the only one I'll ever consider the true heir to the White Dragons. Keep the ones you love close and they'll never leave your side.**"

A few tears trickled down the dragon's eyes and he closed them with a peaceful expression on his face. Opening them a moment later, he saw his heir letting a few tears loose of his own, causing him to form a small smile on his face.

The ladies of the blonde shinobi tearfully embraced their love, who was currently looking at the great beast with a serene expression. Taking turns kissing him gently, they smiled softly at him, showing that they'll truly stay by his side forever.

"I'll never let you down, Timaeus tou-san. As the heir to the White Dragons, I swear to you that Acnologia will soon perish. Thank you for giving me your teachings and I'll keep them to heart. I know you'll watch over me and that's all I can possibly ask for. Your kindness towards the loves of my life is proof enough of how much you care for me. You've made me unimaginably proud as a son and also a student. Thank you for everything." Naruto explained softly, to which his ladies nodded delicately in approval.

With a heavy sigh, Timaeus formed a rare smile on his face. "**It was my pleasure, sochi. I'll take my leave now because it's about time I headed back into the afterlife. Goodbye, my son.**" He replied peacefully before vanishing in a bright light.

"Goodbye, tou-san." Naruto whispered gently before sighing in content as his loving angels kept their embraces strong.

With that, the group turned towards Kurama, who had his eyes closed as a calm expression was plastered on his face. Shortly after, the bijuu sighed lowly at the sight of the people in front of him before stepping a little forward towards them.

"**It truly has been a long time. Like that hatchling, I came here because of Kami-sama informing me about what was going on. I needed some time with those ningens, foolish enough to strike even after you sacrificed your life for them. I should have just destroyed them, mind-controlled or not!**" Kurama stated as a dark look formed on his face, recalling the fools that wished to harm his former Jinchuriki.

Nodding sadly, Naruto leaned back with a frown, while his ladies snarled at the mention of the people that held such foolish blind hatred. Neither one of the girls could blame Kurama at being so angry at those villagers because in full honesty, they felt exactly the same way he did. Even though Jiraiya was loyal to Konoha in the past, he couldn't care less about them now.

"Kurama, you know humans are tough to understand, but not all of them are like that." Naruto said calmly as he eyed his former partner before continuing, "I'm sure you heard from Kami-chan about what happened with the other villagers right? It doesn't matter what Konoha did because it's completely removed from the plane. I've got the closure I wanted from those fools and now, it's all behind me. They had their hate and that got them killed at the end. They're useless in my eyes and they'll never gain my forgiveness for their actions. I'm happy that several of the villagers actually repented and I've forgiven them. However, those that still held blind hatred in their hearts are dealt with. You took it upon yourself to make that become a reality. Forget about them, my friend."

Sighing deeply in return, Kurama lowered his rage and nodded because he had learned all about Naruto's life the strange new world he was now situated in, courtesy of the Goddess of Creation. Upon the flashback given to him by Kami, the bijuu growled viciously as he wanted to level Konoha and kill every single one of the residents inside. However, when the Goddess explained to him about the Great Naruto Alliance and the aftermath of Konoha's doings, he smirked at the knowledge as he approved of it greatly. Next were a few flashbacks of Naruto's life in Earthland, which intrigued the bijuu to no ends as he was captivated in what he saw.

It was surprising to say the least of how much Kurama cared for the blonde shinobi. After the Rikudo Sennin, Naruto became the first human he could trust and that came as the utmost surprise. What gave to his shock the most was the fact that he took more of a liking to Naruto, than he did to even his grandfather-figure, the Sage of Six Paths. After the knowledge that the villagers were in the realm, the bijuu demanded he give them their just deserts, which to his surprise, Kami agreed to.

Kurama sighed once more as he looked on intently. "**Yes, Kami-sama did inform me about the events that transpired after your death. The images are still fresh in my mind and just the very thought of those disgusting ningens makes me want to snap. However, I'm not going to judge the others based on what I feel towards those pathetic meat bags.**" He explained coolly before smirking at the sight of the blonde shinobi chuckling at the repetitive taunts made to the villagers.

With a smile on his face, Naruto sat down cross-legged. "That's great to know, Kurama. I'm very glad you aren't really that judgmental towards the others of our kind. Knowing how much hatred you held for humans in the past, I'm pleased at the thought of you giving us a chance." He replied with gratitude laced in his face, to which Kurama shot him a fanged grin in return.

'_**If it was another ningen, I never would have even considered this. However, you've truly changed my beliefs on the matter, kit. It's uncanny of how much of a similarity you hold to ji-ji, but it's your own personality that makes you different. I guess it's about time I believe again.'**_ Kurama thought to himself as a hidden smile slowly etched way to his features.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smiled proudly. Kushina was really shocked to see Kurama actually warming up towards humans because she knew how hateful the bijuu was towards her kind. However, knowing that the love of her life was the one to change Kurama's thought process, gave the female Uzumaki unimaginable joy. Turning towards her sister-figures, Kushina saw them with the same expression that she held and that made her really proud of her loving man.

Beside the women, Jiraiya crossed his arms with a serene expression. '_I'm proud of you Naruto-kun. This is something I never thought was possible, but it's happening now because of all your efforts._' He voiced out in his mind before nodding to himself.

Turning towards the ladies, Kurama smirked. "**I see these are your vixens, kit.**" He said, to which the women in question blushed furiously while Naruto simply grinned widely.

"**Kushina Uzumaki, a past host of mine. What a surprise this is.**" Kurama said with a straight face before amusingly continuing, "**It's quite strange to see you as one of the kit's mates.**"

Sputtering instantly, Kushina shook her head in extreme embarrassment. "H-how'd you know dattebane!?" She exclaimed with a wild blush, not caring for her verbal tic in the slightest.

With his smirk intact, Kurama rolled his eyes. "**I know because the kit's scent is all over you.**" He stated coolly before snickering in amusement at the scene.

Kushina quickly buried her face into her man's chest, knowing just how true those words the bijuu spoke of actually were. Naruto chuckled at the sight of his blushing angel, while his remaining ladies were fidgeting slightly at what the fox would say to them.

Just then, a rather calm expression formulated on the bijuu's face. "**I have no problems with you because you love the kit and I know he loves you just as much.**" He stated with only but truthfulness in his voice as he looked at the redhead.

With that, Kushina removed herself from the blonde shinobi's chest. "Thank you so much, dattebane!" She exclaimed happily with a warm smile on her face, knowing that the bijuu isn't at all offended by her presence and actually approves of her.

It was a figure of thought launched in Kushina's mind that the 9-tailed beast hated her because of being sealed inside her in the past. She never really had a problem with Kurama back then, but they didn't get along as Naruto did with the fox. Turning towards her amazing man, she locked her lips with his before moaning in content as he passionately engaged her in a make out session.

Nodding, Kurama turned towards the next lady. "**Mikoto **_**Uchiha**_**…**" He growled slightly, to which Mikoto yelped cutely from her position, knowing how much the bijuu hated the Uchiha clan.

"**To see you're one of the kit's mates, it's not actually that surprising.**" He stated and nodded as the blackette in front of him formed a look of hope in her eyes before he continued, "**In fact, you're the only Uchiha whose presence I don't mind. Seeing as how precious you were to the kit in the Elemental Nations, it's natural for me to not hold it against you for being born into that wretched clan.**"

Sighing in relief, Mikoto smiled brightly. "Thank you Kurama!" She exclaimed with cheeriness in her voice, knowing the bijuu didn't hate her for what her _pathetic clan_ did in the past.

After everything that had happened, Mikoto didn't want to be reminded about the Uchiha clan. They were far too arrogant in her opinion and knew they had what was coming to them. However, it was a gracious sight to see the former partner of her loving man accepting her, even if she was an _Uchiha_. She quickly kissed her handsome blonde, who smiled as he deepened the action instantly.

Kurama nodded in return as he turned towards Haku. "**You were that hunter-nin at Wave, Haku Momochi, the adopted daughter of that supposed demon Zabuza.**" He stated and smirked at the sight of The Ice Princess sweatdropping at the mention of her surrogate father before he proceeded, "**I don't have any problem with you whatsoever other than the fact you made the kit saddened upon witnessing your death. However, I'm glad he has you by his side now.**"

Smiling softly, Haku bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you so much!" She chirped cheerfully, knowing the bijuu didn't hold it against her for what she did in order to protect her surrogate father.

Recalling how her lover reacted towards her death, made the blackette frown deeply. It was one of the worst things she had to see in Kami's Realm because she didn't ever want to witness Naruto sad. However, she wasn't ever going to do such a thing again. Kissing her lover passionately, Haku moaned cutely from him further deepening the lip lock.

"**Erza Scarlet, I've seen you from the memories I received from Kami-sama.**" Kurama said as he eyed the redhead intently before continuing, "**It's pretty obvious you care deeply for the kit so I have no problems accepting you either, just as long as you keep him happy.**"

With a warm smile, Erza nodded in content. "I will and thank you for accepting me!" She replied in absolute joy because she knew that the bijuu was rather kind towards her.

Seeing as how the 9-tailed fox was rumored to be in the past, Erza had to be nervous. However, hearing him speak to her now, showed her that she had nothing to be worried about. She knew Kurama was the sole reason for the blind hatred filled villagers hating on her lover, but the bijuu didn't ask for being sealed. Kissing her man quickly, Erza smiled into the joyous feel of her lips brushing against his.

Turning towards the final lady, Kurama nodded. "**You're Mirajane Strauss, the other female I saw from the memories I received earlier.**" He voiced out calmly with eyesight fixed at the silverette before proceeding, "**There's no reason for me not accepting you either. I can see you care so much for the kit and that's the only thing I need to know in order to make my decision on the matter.**"

Smiling delicately, Mirajane bowed in respect. "Thank you so much and I'll always keep him happy!" She declared with determination and her smile only deepened.

Realizing how the bijuu didn't mind her and accepted her so warmly, made the female mage beyond happy. She also knew that he was the reason for her lover getting treated so wrongly treated, which was the same sort of treatment she received in the past. However, Mirajane was happy to have met Kurama, who was actually rather nice in her opinion. With that, she enjoyed a warm loving kiss from her adoring blonde.

"**Jiraiya, the toad sage. I don't particularly have a problem with you other than you showing your perverseness towards women, when you should have been training the kit.**" Kurama snickered in amusement as he saw the ladies of the blonde shinobi glaring at Jiraiya before he continued, "**However, you did show promise for a ningen. Your training paid off in the end and I'm glad the kit got his training from you in the past because it changed his mind set and matured him significantly. It's a job not many could have done, so you're well-deserving of the praise.**"

Sighing in relief at the females in the vicinity lowering their killing intent, Jiraiya wiped the sweat formed on his forehead. With a smile now etching way to his features, he looked on warmly because he was actually praised by a being such as Kurama, the 9-tailed fox. His smile only deepened as the ladies of his former apprentice nodded in content upon hearing the usefulness he provided in their man's training.

"Thank you and I'm glad you appreciate what I did." Jiraiya said warmly with a respectable bow before sighing in content, while his fellow mages smiled at the enjoyable moment.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto looked up at his former partner. "You know, there's someone truly special that would actually enjoy the chance of meeting you, Kurama." He said warmly, while his ladies hummed before going wide-eyed as they figured it out.

"…**and who may that be?**" Kurama asked in return, wondering what his former partner was talking about right now.

Looking intently at the curious bijuu, Naruto smiled. "It's my daughter Leah-chan. I'm sure she would love to meet you as well because she absolutely loves foxes." He voiced out kindly, causing his ladies to beam at the mention of their little ball of sunshine.

'_**I… I see. It must have been that little kit I saw, who became his daughter. I've received those memories, but nothing regarding this very matter that I'm hearing about now. So she loves foxes, huh? Well, this new development only makes this an easier decision on my part now.'**_ The former partner of the blonde ninja thought to himself calmly.

With that, Kurama cleared his throat before replying, "**I guess that meeting is still possible.**"

Upon hearing those words, the Fairy Tail septet gasped loudly with wide-eyes. If they putting two and two together correctly, then what the bijuu meant was that he could actually meet with Leah.

"**I'll explain on why I'm saying this, but first, how'd you like that gift I gave you?**" Kurama asked with a smirk on his face as he eyed his former host.

Scoffing in return, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't figure out what the gift was." He answered in frustration as he looked up at the being before continuing, "The other bijuu gave me a small portion of their chakra which has suited me really well so far, but I don't know what ability you gifted me with. I tried thinking of everything and couldn't find any possible solution."

Snickering instantly, Kurama's smirk now became fully visible, which only annoyed Naruto greatly because he had no idea why his former partner was amused right now. Continuously watching on with hilarity, the bijuu knew exactly what was going through the blonde's head at the moment.

Following suit, the fox formed a fanged grin. "**Your gift wasn't able to reach out to you because I wasn't there. So all this time, you've been looking around for nothing!**" He shouted in the utmost humor before snickering loudly at the state of the blonde.

Facepalming, Naruto growled lowly at the information. "Baka-Kitsune!" He yelled in annoyance, now knowing the bijuu was actually playing around with that gift he was bestowed a while back.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer giggled angelically at the conversation, though they were highly intrigued in the gift their man was to receive from the fox. Raising an eyebrow at the bijuu, they looked on in confusion while holding onto their man lovingly. Beside them sat Jiraiya, who was just as interested in the matter because it was something he didn't know and wanted to find out.

Kurama chuckled in amusement as he gave a nod of approval. "**It's seems you have figured it out and yes, I'll be giving you the gift now. It will be rather special so brace yourself.**" He said strongly before slamming his right paw on the ground, to which a cloud of smoke formed in the vicinity.

As the smoke cleared, there laid a rather large scroll on the ground. The Fairy Tail septet grew really curious of why that item appeared, but slowly rose from their positions before walking towards the scroll. Just as they approached the item itself, the group with the exception of Erza and Mirajane went wide-eyed, now knowing what this was actually about.

"This is a summoning contract!" Jiraiya exclaimed in amazement while eyeing the traits of the blank scroll before overlooking it once more analytically.

Gasping loudly, Kushina couldn't believe what was happening. If the bijuu truly was showing her lover the summoning contract, it could only mean one thing. This was the same thought as her sister-figures. After whispering this to Erza and Mirajane, the duo also gasped loudly at what the female Uzumaki had assumed from this new development. Naruto was silent at the moment, but gestured so that his former jailor could explain everything to the group.

"**Kit, I want you to be the first summoner of the Kitsune Contract.**" Kurama said bluntly as he eyed the shocked to the core group in front of him before explaining, "**This contract won't allow you to summon anyone but me, so it's going to be a personal summon between the two of us. With this, I can get called forth to that strange land where you are currently situated in. The reason for why you didn't find out about this until now, was because I specifically asked Kami-sama not to let out that knowledge. I honestly wanted to move on and remain in my realm of Makai, but I can see why I had this contract lined up back then. This is the second reason for why I came here.**"

Listening fixedly, Naruto had a smile on his face, but at the same time, he was rather confused by what was going on. Of course he was pleased to know that his former partner cared enough to line this contract up, which was the same thought process as his ladies, all of whom were rather shocked to see this new development arising. The blonde shinobi knew that he and the fox were like the best of friends back then, but for him to receive something as valuable as the Kitsune Contract? It made no sense.

Taking a deep sigh, Naruto shook his head. "Why are you handing over something this powerful to me, Kurama? It's not making any sense to me at the moment. You and I both know that we've grown rather close to one another, but aren't you happy that you're finally back home with the other bijuu? There's absolutely no reason for you to live in a world that's inhabited by humans again, so what's going on here?" He asked in the utmost confusion, while his ladies nodded slowly in agreement.

Snickering at the blonde, Kurama nodded his head. "**Those questions are justified so I know where you're coming from. Kit, I'm happy at my home, but there was a part of me that wanted to tag along in your new journey. When Kami-sama informed us that you were going to get an offer to start a new life, the bijuu transferred a portion of their chakra so that you'll always remember them.**" He explained in a sagely tone and took a deep sigh before continuing, "**Even though I was happy to be home at long last, I felt something was missing. I had a prediction this was going to happen, so I had informed Kami-sama that I wished to bestow you with the Kitsune Contract, which has never been signed by anyone before. I needed time to think about if this contract was a good idea because I would very well be signing myself up for a world filled with humans, but I've made up my decision. With this contract, you can summon me to your new world, so it's not like I'll be away from my own realm permanently. I guess this was something I had on my mind and I need your answer on the matter.**"

Before the blonde shinobi could answer, a bright light enveloped the area, to which everyone closed their eyes instantly. Opening them a moment later, appeared in front of them, the Goddess of Creation who was smiling warmly at them.

Turning towards Naruto, Kami had her smile intact. "**He's right, Naruto-kun. The reason for Kurama not entering the new journey back then. was because he wanted to know what he was feeling at the time. It's not like a bijuu of his character to up and make this decision regarding mortals, so I held back on telling you about the so-called "gift" he gave you all that time ago. It was perfectly all right with me because I knew this decision of his will take time to finalize. I knew that the gift was the Kitsune Contact, but I wanted to wait until the time was right, and now is that time.**" She explained and let this information sink in with the group.

"**I didn't want to meddle too much as to fully grant Kurama passage into Earthland for good, knowing he didn't want the same either. Because of the Kitsune Contract which was unused since its creation, I approved the choice of Kurama giving that to you.**" The Goddess concluded strongly and looked on intently before sighing deeply.

Wide-eyed at the given explanations, the Fairy Tail septet were nodding slowly as they understood everything completely. The ladies of the Wizard Saint were so proud of their lover, knowing he was going to get a chance to become partners with Kurama again. They were always going to be happy for anything that was favorable in their man's views. Jiraiya was simply smiling warmly at the interaction, not even bothering to bring up the fact that his former apprentice was supposedly a toad summoner.

Sighing deeply to himself, the blonde shinobi smiled at the given information. He knew that his former jailor connected with him far better than anyone, but to this extent was simply mind boggling.

Kurama's eyesight suddenly intensified before finishing, "**This is the reason why I want to give you the contract, kit. I feel the need to watch over you if you call upon me. Don't worry about me being away from home because when you initiate a summon, I'll receive the call from Makai.**"

Nodding his head instantly, Naruto approached the blank scroll and bit his thumb as he drew blood. With that, he was going to sign the contact, but then he remembered one thing, which his former sensei already had thought about.

"Wouldn't the toads be angry at me for abandoning them? I mean I was the sage of the toads before my passing and it would be wrong for me to leave them like this. I didn't even summon them in Earthland, which is not good at all. They must figure I've long forgotten them or something." Naruto stated sadly, to which his ladies formed a small frown on their beautiful faces.

Clearing his throat, Jiraiya shook his head. "The toads are individual contacts, which mean you can't hold more than one summoning at the same time. However, we don't know if that's the case for you, but we'll still need to be in contact with the toads for us to get that answer." He explained in a sagely tone, while his fellow mages nodded slowly in agreement.

"**When a person passes away, their contracts become null and void.**" Kami piped into the conversation as she eyed the group before continuing, "**Even if you would have wanted to summon the toads in Earthland, you couldn't have. It's because your allegiance with the toads was forfeit upon your passing, Naruto-kun. This is the same case with Jiraiya-san when he passed away. However, I can summon the toads here into this realm so you can ask them whatever you need to on the matter.**"

Instantly going wide-eyed, Naruto nodded rapidly because that sounded like an excellent idea. Since he could get some insight on the toad summoning from his former summons, he figured he could ask for a dual-summoning position. Jiraiya was also interested in meeting the toads again because he knew he wasn't given the capability of summoning them, seeing as he had tried to do so in one of his spy network missions in Earthland. The ladies of the blonde shinobi stayed silent, but mentally hoped for everything to work out in the end, knowing how much their man was looking forward to this.

Watching his former Jinchuriki calmly, Kurama was nodding slowly in agreement. Even though he wanted the blonde to sign his unused contact, he knew it was important for the young man to have this upcoming meeting with the toads.

Raising her right hand, Kami smiled. "**All right, I'm calling them now. Brace yourselves.**" She voiced out, to which an intense bright light enveloped the vicinity.

A moment into the mix, the light finally began to dim, causing everyone to look on intently. In the clearing, there now stood two toads in the mindscape.

On the left, proudly stood a green colored toad, who had white hair, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee for facial hair. On the right, stood the second creature, a light green colored female toad, who purple marking around her mouth and had curly purple hair.

_They were Fukasaku and Shima, the Two Great Sage Toads._

Wide-eyed from getting summoned into a new area, the toad duo looked on in confusion before they noticed the Fairy Tail septet. Among them was Naruto, their former summoner and the thought made them gasp loudly because they couldn't believe what they were seeing right now.

Following suit, Shima immediately grabbed a frying pan that she pulled… out of nowhere and slammed the blonde ninja on the head with fury. Of course he could've dodged the blow, but Naruto figured he deserved that one.

"**Naruto-chan! What are you doing here? Where were you!? We were worried sick when we saw your name get wiped off the toad contract! How are you here!?**" The female toad yelled before attempting another strike, which Naruto avoided this time.

Naruto immediately held up his hands. "Easy there Ma! Relax would you?!" He exclaimed as he dodged yet another attack from the angry female toad.

Instantly, Fukasaku intervened into the mix. "**Calm down Ma! I'm sure Naruto-chan will explain everything if you give him the chance!**" He shouted in retaliation, but was really surprised to see his former summoner here, considering the fact that the blonde had indeed passed away.

Shima huffed annoyingly as she tapped the pan on her hand before questioning, "**Do you know how depressed Gamakichi-chan was when they heard you died? Or Gamabunta-chan!?**"

Smiling sadly, Naruto nodded his head at the remembrance of those two toads. It wasn't like he wanted to forget the toad contract at all, but didn't find the need to summon them into Earthland. Now realizing that he couldn't in the first place, made him sigh in relief. If the toads were to find out, they'll go ballistic at the knowledge.

On the sidelines, Kami sweatdropped at the display, but was highly amused by the toads because she knew that these summons really loved Naruto and tried babying him all the time. Beside her, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were frowning at the way Shima hit their man and wanted to intervene and stop her, but paused when they saw the blonde ninja gesturing for them to stand down. The attack was justified so Naruto saw no need to retaliate. Giggling angelically at the now huffing female toad, the women in the room looked on in amusement.

Sighing in relief, Jiraiya shook his head. '_It's a good thing I hid under my **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**. Boy oh boy, I'm not going to face Ma's or Pa's wrath this time around. That's for sure._' He thought to himself while mentally patting himself on the back for his quick actions.

Hearing the females in the area, the two toads immediately turned around.

Seeing the duo, Kami smiled warmly before kindly saying, "**Hi there Shima-san and Fukasaku-san. I am Kami, the Goddess of Creation.**"

Stepping back nervously, Fukasaku sweated profusely. "**KAMI-SAMA!**" He choked in the utmost fear, while his wife's vision turned towards the other being in the room.

"**K-KYUUBI!**" Shima shrieked with fear and nervousness laced in her voice upon the sight of the almighty 9-tailed fox in front of her.

Laughing at the state of the duo, Naruto and his ladies looked on in amusement, while Jiraiya chuckled to himself within the confines of his invisibility cloak. Kurama was snickering deviously at the sight of the fearful female toad and shook his head. Kami herself was giggling inwardly at the amusing sight because this sort of thing never got old and she knew that for a fact.

With that, everyone waited patiently for the two toads to slowly regain their composure.

A moment later, the duo immediately bowed in high respect. "**Forgive us Kami-sama for not noticing you were among us. It is a great honor to be in your presence.**" They spoke out in unison before getting up with their fearful expression intact.

Giggling once more, Kami waved her hands. "**It's no worries, so don't mind me. I summoned you both here because I need you two to hear what Naruto-kun has got to inform you about.**" She replied with a kind tone, while smiling at the summons in front of her.

Upon hearing those words, the duo nodded slowly in return. "**Well, what's the matter Naruto-chan?**" Fukasaku asked as he turned around to face his former blonde summoner.

Smiling softly in return, Naruto crossed his arms. "I want to sign the Kitsune Contract to have Kurama as my new summon. I know that upon my passing the toad contract became void, but if I am allowed to resign it, can I also be permitted the Kitsune contract summoning? I wanted to ask this because I didn't want you to think I would ever abandon the toads." He explained in a sagely tone, while his ladies smiled softly before nodding their heads in agreement.

Following suit, the Wizard Saint gave the duo time to think about this whole ordeal, which Fukasaku and Shima thanked them for as they went into deep thought on the matter.

As expressed by Jiraiya earlier, the elder toads knew that dual-summoning was possible, but not by the toad clan. Neither one of the duo knew how close Kurama and their former summoner truly were because an offer of the Kitsune Contract wasn't a joke. It was depressing them because they hadn't been given a chance to see Naruto until now, but it was further saddening them that the blonde was thinking of outing from their contract.

After learning that the blonde ninja's name got wiped off their scroll, the entire clan of the toads became devastated. However, the two elders were happy seeing their late-summoner alive and well, but they wondered how they were called here in the first place. Then it was all clear to them. It must have been Kami's doing, knowing how the Goddess just summoned them here into the landscape.

Just then, a sad sigh escaped Fukasaku's lips before he explained, "**I'm sorry Naruto-chan, but it isn't possible for us to do that. The person that holds the contract of the toads can only hold one summoning. Therefore, if you resign the toad contract, then we cannot allow another summoning to be permitted. Those are the rules.**"

Learning this information, Naruto frowned deeply because it was just as his former sensei Jiraiya said. Turning towards his ladies, he sighed at the sight of them frowning as well, knowing how much they enjoyed seeing anything advantageous in his favor.

Following suit, Naruto blinked twice. "How about Jiraiya-sensei? He is still eligible to resign the toad contract right? He's not going to be signing anything else, so is that possible for him?" He asked the toads, while the hidden Jiraiya in the background gulped nervously.

Wide-eyed at the knowledge, the duo shook their heads. "**J-Jiraiya-chan is alive?**" Shima questioned loudly, now learning their other summoner was also alive at the moment.

Nodding quickly, Fukasaku smiled widely. "**Yes! Jiraiya-chan can still be the summoner of the toads if he wishes to resign it and I'm sure he will. However, if you want to go for the Kitsune contract, you may do so. I don't like it Naruto-chan, but if there is a way that we can still stay in contact with you then I will gladly accept your reasoning. You know we'll trust your judgment, and we'll always remain by your side if you need us.**" He explained strongly and crossed his arms before taking a deep breath.

Realizing it now, Naruto knew that the toads didn't mind if he signed the Kitsune contract. He wasn't pleased that he would have to give up their contract, but having a chance to have Kurama by his side again sounded amazing to him. Turning towards his former sensei Jiraiya, the blonde frowned because the man wasn't among his fellow peers. However, he instantly understood why that was and he could do nothing but chuckle inwardly at the thought.

"I will sign the Kitsune Contract. I promise that I'll keep in touch with you with the help of Jiraiya-sensei. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity." Naruto said kindly before bowing in front of the two toads for their cooperation.

Fukasaku and Shima couldn't help but smile proudly at the young man. They were not happy with him leaving their contract, but they understood that they had to give him a chance for what he really wanted. Looking at Kurama, they realized that the fox was sighing in relief, which immediately made up their own minds on the very matter. It was time to move on.

Whatever it was, they could never truly get mad at Naruto because they babied him too much. They knew that he would still be in contact with them, and that's all they could ever ask for.

Following suit, the two toads hopped on Naruto's shoulders. "**We believe you Naruto-chan and once again, we'll respect your decision because there's no reason for us not to. Now… where's that bothersome Jiraiya-chan? We need beat the living tar out of him!**" They shouted in unison, to which the blonde ninja groaned as his eardrums started ringing.

Just then, Naruto formed a smirk on his face. "I'll get him right now, don't worry." He said coolly and chuckled as the two toads hopped off his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya yelped from his position at the knowledge that his former apprentice was now activating his sensory abilities. Even with the prowess he had with the invisibility cloak, the toad sage couldn't hide his presence from the blonde ninja. Sweating profusely, he pleaded inwardly that he wouldn't get caught, knowing how angry those toads would get at him.

However, Naruto looked around with his magnificent smirk intact as he felt any unusual presence in the vicinity. His former sensei was good in hiding with that move, but he wasn't good enough. During this time, the blonde shinobi's ladies could only smirk darkly as they knew what was going to happen, while Kami giggled to herself at the scenario. Kurama shook his head in amusement at the scene and rolled his eyes, knowing the toad sage was doomed.

In the momentum, the blonde ninja quickly located his former sensei's signature and approached him before smashing him on the face. Screaming loudly, Jiraiya jumped out of his invisibility cloak before paling in fear at the sight of the two enraged toads in front of him.

"**JIRAIYA-CHAN!**" Shima shouted as she smashed her frying pan on the toad sage's head, causing him to wince sharply at the pain.

Jiraiya quickly raised his hands over his head. "Oh come on, Ma!" He exclaimed with a deep frown on his face, knowing just how angry the female toad could get at times.

Shima huffed as she put away her frying pan, which made the toad sage sigh in relief, while Fukasaku smiled at the sight of his former summoner among the group.

With that, Fukasaku made the summoning contract appear with a cloud of smoke. "**You want to resign the contract of the toads, Jiraiya-chan?**" He asked sarcastically, already knowing what the decision was going to be.

Smirking in return, Jiraiya gave a nod of approval before biting his thumb, drawing blood. He then resigned his name on the summoning scroll and then saw it glow, which made him smile warmly.

"**Great! Ma was working on dinner so summon us soon or…**" Fukasaku said while leaving the empty threat, while Shima held her frying pan to emphasize her husband's words.

The toad hermit paled in fear at that and then nodded his head almost robotically, but cried inwardly, knowing how much those toads babied his former apprentice. Why didn't he get babied like that?

"H-hai!" Jiraiya responded in defeat, to which both Fukasaku and Shima smirked before nodding.

Chuckling in amusement, Naruto and his ladies were looking on at the toad sage's antics, while Kami smiled at the reunion. It was a momentous occasion for the group because the Goddess knew that Naruto and the others needed closure on several matters. That was the reason for why she called the group into the mindscape in the first place.

Turning around, the duo smiled softly. "**Well it's done, Naruto-chan. Our active summoner is now Jiraiya-chan again, while you'll be with the Kitsune contract. I hope you stay in contact with us, like you said you will. We wish you the best of luck in whatever you do in the future. Goodbye!**" Shima said warmly before the two vanished in a cloud of smoke.

It was now that Naruto wasn't a part of the toads anymore, but no one was really sad about that.

Sighing in content, the White Dragon Slayer smiled at the embrace his ladies were giving him at the moment. Turning towards Kurama, his smile never wavered at the sight of the patient bijuu, who was currently waiting for him to continue. With that, he walked towards the sight of the blank scroll and bit his thumb, drawing blood. Following suit, he signed his name on the contract before getting up from his position with a kind expression plastered on his face.

Looking up at the bijuu, Naruto nodded before stating, "It's done. The contract has officially been signed. We're partners yet again."

Giving a fanged grin in return, Kurama took a deep sigh. "**Summon me when you get to your location, so I can meet that little kit of yours at long last. Here's something you need to know so listen carefully. Whenever you use the contract, I'll always appear in a kit form, knowing the size of the area might be limited for my calling. The reason is because I can change my size at will, so don't worry about where you have to summon me.**" He explained as he let the information sink into his former Jinchuriki.

"You can change sizes at will!?" Jiraiya exclaimed in amazement, not knowing how the bijuu could even do such a thing.

Puffing out his chest, Kurama scoffed. "**NINGEN, I'M THE ALMIGHTY KYUUBI-SAMA!**" He boasted with the utmost pride in his voice.

On the sidelines, Naruto, his ladies and the Goddess of Creation sweatdropped at the statement and shook their heads in amusement. Jiraiya nodded at the reasoning before stepping back with a smile on his face, knowing things were turning out so well.

"I understand, Kurama. Thank you for telling me all of this and yes, I'll call you very soon." Naruto finished with a warm smile, understanding everything completely.

With a final look at the Fairy Tail septet, Kurama had a look of understanding on his face, while being extraordinarily happy that his former host agreed to sign the Kitsune contract. Smirking widely, the bijuu nodded in absolute approval before vanishing in a large cloud of smoke.

Turning towards the group, Kami smiled softly. "**Well, we're going to be coming to a close on why I called all of you here into the landscape.**" She said warmly and looked at the blonde shinobi intently before continuing, "**There's someone that's been waiting to meet you. This someone wanted to do so back when you were going to get a chance to go into Earthland, but didn't go with it at the last moment. Now, I'll allow this reunion to take place.**"

Nodding quickly, Naruto and the others watched on as the Goddess raised her hand, causing a light to surface the area. A moment passed and the light dimmed, causing the entire group with the exception of Mirajane and Erza to go wide-eyed upon seeing the newcomer.

_It was Itachi Uchiha._

Opening his eyes slowly, Itachi formed a smile on his face. "Hello, Narut-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as saw his mother standing in the area.

"K-kaa-san." The male Uchiha whispered in disbelief, while the woman in question smiled tearfully before engulfing him in a tight hug.

On the sidelines, Kushina smiled tearfully at the sight of her best friend getting reunited with her son. Haku had never seen Itachi in person, but knew of his exploits because his prowess as a ninja was renowned throughout the Elemental Nations. Erza and Mirajane gasped loudly at seeing Itachi because their sister-figure told them about her son, but they never saw him before. Now, all of the ladies were happy to see their sister-figure enjoying her reunion.

Smiling at the sight of his loving woman so happy, Naruto looked on with pride. Turning towards his former sensei, the blonde sighed in content at the sight of the toad sage nodding with approval. With that, everyone looked on at the warming scene in front of them.

Pulling away slowly, Mikoto giggled. "It's nice to see you again sochi." She said warmly and then slapped the back of the man's cranium before loudly proceeding, "That's for killing me on that night!"

Groaning, Itachi shook his head. "I'm sorry for that, kaa-san. I'm sure you know why I did everything back then. It was for the good of the village, which in actuality was a place I shouldn't have defended at all. I just didn't know that fact until my eventual passing." He replied sadly, remembering the images in his head like it was just yesterday.

Nodding in return, Mikoto sighed sadly. "I forgive you, sochi. It wasn't like you knew what kind of a village we had in the first place, but you took away a special someone from me that night and I was angry for a very long time in the afterlife. However, I'm perfectly fine now!" She explained lovingly as she quickly reached towards Naruto and kissed him passionately.

Itachi almost choked on his own saliva at the sight, wondering if this was all a dream. He turned towards Kushina Uzumaki, his mother's best friend and paled at the sight of Naruto making out with her next. It was a common thought process that Itachi was the best of his generation. He was emotionless and stoic and could care less for anything, but this wasn't what he signed up for. Hearing his mother's moans of satisfaction from another passionate lip lock given by Naruto, Itachi could do only one thing.

…_he fainted._

Pulling away upon hearing the loud thumping noise, Naruto and Mikoto turned to see an unconscious Itachi and chuckled at the sight. The remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer giggled angelically from observing this, while the Goddess of Creation giggled along with them as it was amusing to say the least. Jiraiya was holding in the urge to pull out his research notebook and write this for a future reference of the _Icha Icha: Family Drama_ series, but held back the desire before sighing deeply.

"I can understand sochi's predicament on the matter because I doubt he would have ever pictured this in his mind. However, he knew full well that I never had a moment of happiness in my marriage, knowing how much of a bastard Fugaku truly was." Mikoto voiced out as she crossed her arms, while her sister-figures growled at the mention of that foolish man.

Itachi sighed inwardly on the ground as he had woken up, but kept silent because he knew his mother was right in what she was saying. He knew his parents never had a happy time together, knowing his father was as arrogant as they come. He had always wished to see his mother happy because she was too far of a gentle spirit to have been given such a duty of marrying a disgusting man such as Fugaku.

Meanwhile, Naruto held his blackette close and smiled widely. "That's true, Miko-chan. After all, you're going to be my _wife_ soon." He said huskily and grinned as all of his ladies blushed heavily before continuing, "We already have a daughter and we're waiting on a second one. I'm sure Itachi will understand completely."

"Who knows? Maybe Itachi will even call me _tou-san_ because of this." Naruto stated in amusement, to which Mikoto giggled melodically at the thought.

With that, Itachi fainted once more, to which Naruto chuckled sheepishly upon realizing that the male Uchiha was actually awake. Following suit, Mikoto squeaked and quickly buried her face into her future husband's chest, while her sister-figures still had a blush on their face upon hearing the conversation.

Jiraiya was currently biting his lip. _'I… I have to get this stuff down! It's pure gold!' _He ranted in his head as he reached for his notebook before paling at the sight of Kami, who was glaring at him heatedly. Crying anime tears, he turned back towards the interaction.

Groaning himself awake, Itachi looked on with an impassive face. "Kaa-san, I really didn't need to hear any of that." He said emotionlessly and turned towards the blonde shinobi before continuing, "Now you, Naruto-kun. I didn't expect you to be so… _in tune_ with my mother. However, I'm not going to bother you two on the matter because I'm simply going to accept it. Now, I need to have a few words."

Nodding, Naruto smirked mentally. "Go on, _sochi_." He said with a straight face, while his ladies were on the verge of laughing hysterically.

Eyes twitching, Itachi sighed deeply. "Well it's not so much of a speech per say, as it's an apology. I know I requested that you take care of my foolish little brother in the past, but I can see why it was a terrible mistake. When I was reanimated from Kabuto's technique on the battlefield, I was the first to understand that Sasuke wanted to destroy the village I fought so hard to protect. It wasn't something I was going to agree with, so I tried reasoning with him on the matter. However, it was a grave mistake. He still was hung up on petty revenge. I figured Sasuke was still able to be saved, but I was wrong in thinking that back then. It's no surprise to see you were given a new life, which was why I wanted to speak to you before you headed off." He explained sadly while his expressions held true to his tone.

Closing his eyes, the male Uchiha concluded, "However, I still needed to recompose my thoughts on the whole deal. My mother was someone I certainly did not expect because I'm still wrapping my head around you and her together, but I'm not surprised to see this happening. I should have known of the possibility. Once again, forgive me for entrusting you with a person like Sasuke. I'm ashamed that such a person is actually my younger brother. I'm sure my mother agrees with these words."

Sighing sadly, Mikoto nodded her head in agreement while she was still clinging onto her loving man, knowing she agreed with the words being shared. Sasuke truly had become a disease in her eyes and she could never consider that fool as her offspring, no matter how hard it was to digest that fact. She smiled softly because her sister-figures were on the same page as her at the moment, while her lover agreed with everything as well.

"Don't worry about it, Itachi. I don't blame you for entrusting me with that duty because you were only watching out for your younger brother. I knew Sasuke was filled with revenge, but his thought process was too dangerous. He was a risk to everyone. I'm glad to see you here though and I'm also glad to see you opening up to the relationship I have with your mother." Naruto explained softly and kissed the top of Mikoto's head before continuing, "Just know that she's one of my queens and I'm going to love her forever. That idiot Fugaku was a fool to neglect such a beautiful woman because I know just how beautiful a person she truly is. She's one of the loves of my life, Itachi. She's my _Fiery Ruby_."

Sniffling upon hearing those words, Mikoto leaned up and kissed her adoring blonde with the most passion she could offer him. She didn't know what she ever did to deserve such a man as Naruto, but she wasn't ever going to let him go. He was so loving in her eyes that it simply knew no bounds whatsoever. She loved him so very much.

Pulling away slowly, the female Uchiha smiled delicately at the sight of her sister-figures looking on with moist-eyes, fully appreciating the heartwarming scene in front of them. Along with that, Kami was also smiling with the full knowledge of that love, knowing Mikoto and the other ladies were happier than they've ever been, with the love of their life Naruto.

On the sidelines, Jiraiya smiled gently. '_Screw that research. I'm so very proud of you right now, Naruto-kun. I always knew you were going to be my most prized student of all time, and this proves that very fact. You truly are exceptional and it's your actions that has made me honored to have been your teacher._' He thought to himself with a proud look etching way to his features.

Meanwhile, Itachi's look softened at the sight. "I've never seen you like this before, kaa-san and I'd be complete fool not to realize that you're truly in love for the first time." He said with a warm smile on his face before asking, "So I now have an imouto, huh?"

Clinging onto the blonde shinobi, Mikoto looked at her son softly. "Thank you for approving, sochi. Oh and yes you indeed have an imouto now. Her name is Leah-chan and she's so beautiful that there's no comparison. I'm sure you'll be very proud to have a little sister like her." She voiced out proudly, while her future husband nodded in agreement.

Smiling at the mention of the child, Itachi took a deep sigh. "I'm happy for the both of you and don't worry about me not accepting this. Believe me, this is something I'll gladly accept because I know you're truly and undeniably happy with your new life. I'm already proud of my little sister." He explained kindly, with his voice laced in nothing but absolute truth.

"I've said my peace and I'm proud of the decision you made, kaa-san." Itachi spoke out and smirked as he turned towards the blonde shinobi before continuing, "Even you, _tou-san_."

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly at the words revealed by the male Uchiha, while Mikoto giggled divinely at the conversation. The remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smiled softly at the whole deal, knowing everything was working out so well.

With that, Itachi hugged both Naruto and Mikoto warmly before stepping towards Kami, who nodded as she understood what was needed to be done now. The Goddess then raised her right hand, causing a light to emerge and Itachi waved his mother and father farewell before vanishing within the light itself.

"Goodbye, sochi." Mikoto whispered with small tears trickling down her face before smiling lovingly as her future husband kissed her gently.

Holding the Wizard Saint's hand gently, the female Uchiha nodded gently as she leaned into his embrace, while sighing deeply at the experience she just had to share. Turning towards her sister-figures, Mikoto smiled at them, causing the females in question to smile at her in return. She had finally got closure and was really happy at this point.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us, Kami-chan." Naruto said warmly as he looked at the Goddess with a peaceful expression, while his fellow mages nodded in absolute agreement.

Smiling in return, the deity shook her head. "**You're very welcome, Naruto-kun. Now I guess you would also be interested to know what happened to the remaining people of Konoha, all of whom held no hatred towards you and your followers. Though it will prove tedious, I can do you all one final gift if you're up for it. Do you want to meet those very people? I can summon them here.**" She voiced out in an inquisitive tone as she eyed the group intently.

With that, Naruto hummed to himself. "I don't think that's necessary." He replied gently and ran a few fingers through his hair before explaining, "They have already said their peace and there's no reason for me not being at peace with them also. I would rather listen to their progress, than for them to be called forth into this plane. They don't need that. For myself, I'll meet them again someday in the afterlife, where I'll connect with all of my fellow people of the Elemental Nations."

"However, at this very moment, I'm proud of them for what they've done so far and I'll remain proud of their future decisions. Those people are kind-hearted and not burdened by the blind hatred that the Konoha extremists had. For now, I'm content as is." Naruto concluded in a sagely tone and took a deep sigh before nodding to himself.

Listening fixedly, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smiled and were nodding in approval. Of course they would like nothing more than to meet the people that cared for their man in person, but their lover was absolutely correct. Naruto was at peace and so were those people. There was no need to bring in those aforementioned people, because the blonde shinobi was already proud of them.

Jiraiya was smiling widely because he was in agreement as well. '_I couldn't have said it better, Naruto-kun. Those people that cared for you are going to be well off. I just know it._' He thought to himself proudly as he continued watching on the interaction.

"**I'll respect your decision, so you don't have to explain any further because your reasoning is very well justified. Now it's time for me to relay the information you wanted on those from the Elemental Nations. Let's see here, where to start?**" Kami asked out loud before humming to herself, while everyone in the area waited patiently.

"**Ah right, let's start off with the Great Naruto Alliance**." The Goddess said with a smile on her face as she eyed the group intently before proceeding, "**This very alliance has gone far within the lands. Its rule is absolute and no one dares challenge their authority. Every nation has signed up with the alliance itself and they all are in acknowledgement of your sacrifice during the 4****th**** Great Ninja War**."

"**The Kages are the next bit of information. A, Mei Terumi, Gaara Subaku and Onoki were well off in their leadership in the confines of the alliance. Because of their progress, almost every part of the Elemental Nations is now under control of the Great Naruto Alliance. They have given trade routes towards neighboring nations, giving everyone a fair portion of power and authority. Things are going smoothly in this leadership at the moment**." Kami explained as she looked on with a smile before taking a breather to let this information sink in with the group.

Upon hearing those words, the Fairy Tail septet were smiling proudly. Naruto was the most proud; knowing the progress of the alliance was truly magnificent. Seeing how the Kages of the villages were so in sync with each other now, made everything worthwhile because it only spelt out the goodness of the entire alliance as a whole. They were finally at peace with one another. With their smiles intact, the group gestured for the Goddess to continue her explanations on the dealings of the Elemental Nations.

With that, Kami cleared her throat. "**Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi are doing fine in Sunagakure, seeing as they are instated as fully fledged Jounin. Shikamaru has also been inducted into the strategist department of the Great Naruto Alliance as a permanent member, because of his quick thinking capabilities. Moving on, Ayame Ichiraku and her father Teuchi Ichiraku are doing well for themselves in the lands of Spring Country, where they've set up quite a formidable restaurant business. Their stand is known as the Naruto's Special Ramen Delight and people from all over the Elemental Nations come over there to taste the delicacy. Following suit, Shino Aburame hasn't settled well into a village per say, but is a well-known traveler within the Elemental Nations because of his knowledge in bug life. It was one of his areas of expertise that gave him a special license to invest in expansion of wild-life care, which he has agreed to get into in the future**." She explained in a sagely tone as she looked at the group in front of her intently before proceeding, "**Next is Neji Hyuuga and his partner TenTen, both of whom are travelers and haven't had a mind of settling down into a village. They're enjoying their freedom at full force because they haven't had such a moment to themselves in the past. Gai and Lee have become the top ranked Taijutsu Masters of the Elemental Nations and have been teaching others in the arts for a while now. They've also been inducted into the famed hand to hand tacticians because of their prowess. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi are doing fine in their bodyguard duties of Tazuna, the Daimyo of Wave Country. Konohamaru is still on the mindset of becoming the Daimyo, which quite a few people believe he will do. Iruka Umino is the head teacher of the Ninja Academy in Wave Country and is recognized as the teacher of the savior of the world.**"

Nodding with each passing second, the Fairy Tail mages were proudly listening to how the people of the Elemental Nations were doing. They were truly happy for the accomplishments for the people within the lands and knew they'll only grow stronger and closer together with the help of the alliance. Times were good because it was a moment of peace in the shinobi world, which was the best thing of all, knowing how the people of that world took their savior's example to heart.

Turning towards the blonde shinobi, Kami smiled softly. "**Shion and Koyuki Kazahana were really lost because you passed away, Naruto-kun. However, because they knew your personality, they didn't let this get the better of them and weren't going to let you down. After spending months grieving, they decided to move on at long last. Knowing you'll watch over them, the two of them got married to their respective suitors, and have moved on. Even though you'll still be their first love, they knew you wouldn't want them to be depressed. They've finally said their peace as well**." She explained in a gentle tone before closing her eyes and nodding to herself.

With a sigh of relief, Naruto smiled at the knowledge. "Even though I did care for the two of them, I'm glad they've finally moved on at long last. Shion-chan and Koyuki-chan deserve this because I never wanted for them to be hung up on me either. I'm glad and I hope they find happiness in their marriages." He voiced out kindly with a serene expression on his face.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer had to smile as well, knowing those two women had moved on from the passing of their man. Learning how Shion and Koyuki cared so much for their lover, gave them a warm feeling, though they didn't like the knowledge of other women feeling so attached to the blonde ninja. However, as fellow females, they understood how depressed those two women felt and were happy that they decided to take Naruto's personality to heart in order to get past their sadness.

On the sidelines, even Jiraiya was smiling from the things he's heard from the Goddess of Creation. Everything his former apprentice did, made way for a new era in the Elemental Nations and that knowledge gave him unimaginable pride. His dream of true peace had finally come to a pass and it was his student that made it all possible in the first place.

"**I called you all here because of everything that I had to show you and also because I knew all of you needed closure on specific matters. This will be the last time you'll ever see me again, so I'll say a few words before I send all back where you were when I summoned you all.**" Kami explained with a gentle tone and turned towards the Wizard Saint before continuing, "**You don't need me to guide you any further, Naruto-kun. I've done my part and I'm very pleased that you're doing so well in your new life. I'll always watch over you and you've made me proud, just like you've made your surrogate father, Timaeus proud**."

With a look of gratitude, Naruto nodded in approval. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, Kami-chan. I don't know what to say other than I'll make you prouder than what I have at the moment, because everything I've faced in Earthland is because of you giving me this new life. I'll damned if I let you down, know the very basis of my life here is due to your efforts." He replied warmly and bowed in the utmost respect.

Smiling brightly, the deity nodded and turned towards the ladies. "**You all better make sure you keep Naruto-kun happy. I'm proud of you all for having done so already, but keep your love for him strong and remember that he'll forever cherish you with everything he has**." She voiced out strongly with a tone of sincerity laced in her voice.

"We will never waver in our love for our future husband, Kami-sama. Thank you so much!" The ladies chorused in unison before bowing in the highest level of gratitude.

Kami smiled at the women and then turned towards Jiraiya before flatly saying, "**Keep that research business to a minimum… or else**."

Paling in fear, the toad sage nodded vigorously. "H-hai Kami-sama!" He answered in defeat before taking a sad sigh.

"**Now, here's where we part ways. Goodbye everyone!**" Kami whispered softly as she raised her right hand, to which a bright light slowly started enveloping the entire landscape.

"Goodbye Kami-chan/sama!" The Fairy Tail septet shouted loudly and felt themselves getting engulfed in the light itself.

With her smile intact, the Goddess of Creation looked on as the group vanished from the area before sighing as she vanished from the landscape as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, how did you all like the chapter? I truly hope it was to everyone's standards. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Before I get into the chapter itself, I'd like to announce the voting scenario. The reason why it took me a week to post this chapter was because I wanted to give everyone ample time to hand in answering the question I asked in the Author's Notes in the previous chapter. In those Author's Notes, I asked all of you if you wanted to see Ultear Milkovich in Naruto's harem as the final lady. It was either that, or the choice of who should appear in the harem instead. This was to**_** finalize**_** the harem. Now, let's get the final score.**

**Total Vote Count: 82**

**Ultear: 78**

**Cana: 3**

**Erza Knightwalker: 1**

…_**I mean how one-sided was that? **_**Ultear wins by a landslide!**

**I want to state that Ultear's initialization into the harem itself, will be slow and gradual because she needs to have a certain level of character development first. It's going to be a tedious process, but it needs to be done perfectly, or the whole thing won't hold any value whatsoever. So yeah, Ultear is going to become the **_**final**_** lady of the White Dragon Slayer. Thanks for voting everyone! I really appreciated all your inputs. **

**The**_** completed and finalized**_** formation of Naruto's harem is: Erza Scarlet, Haku Momochi, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Mirajane Strauss and Ultear Milkovich. **

**Once again, there won't be any other females into the harem now, so don't bother asking about it because it will be a useless conversation to have on the matter. This story wasn't meant to be a mass harem and nor do I intend to turn it into one because it'll sap away all the very essence of romance I created, which is something I'll never let happen. I did choose one final woman because I wanted the finalized harem to comprise of 3 Naruto universe characters and 3 Fairy Tail universe characters. That's done at long last, and I'm happy it's turned out so well.**

_**Now, let's move on to the chapter itself.**_

**Important thing you should know. Kurama's inclusion into this chapter was based on 79 PM's I've received so far, out of the total 126 PM's I've received regarding the mention of what happened to the Elemental Nations. Yes, he is given a male gender because it's too bothersome writing the bijuu as an "it" all the damn time. Seeing as I hid the ability Kurama gifted Naruto with, the Summoning Contract was revealed at long last. The mention of that rumored "ability" is listed in chapter 4 of the story itself, if anyone of you need to glance at this information. Now you know what ability it was and why I kept it a secret for 28 chapters after the mention of the ability itself in chapter 4.**

**I mean why give Naruto an Exceed as a partner, when you have the 9-tailed fox by your side? **_**Review!**_

'_**AAAH THE FOX CONTRACT CLICHÉ! I'M GONNA WHINE NOW!**_**' -:- Insert Eye Rolling Here -:- I don't really give a damn about clichés in my story to be perfectly blunt. I don't think I've used a single cliché from the moment I had Naruto step into his new life. Tell me something though. How else am I supposed to give Naruto anything else to summon the 9-Tailed Beast into Earthland? ****I'm not giving Naruto an Exceed either. He has Kurama now, and that bijuu's the only partner I'll ever accept for him. Kurama won't be with Naruto **_**at all times**_** either, so the contract is the best possible solution.**

'_**KIT CLICHÉ!**_**' -:- Yeah I like reading Kurama calling Naruto as that. Skip those parts if you find them unnecessary and overdone countlessly. I'm not budging from my decision either. If this is considered a cliché, then I so very much enjoy this cliché.**

**Remember, I could have simply ignored all your requests as well. I could have simply moved on and not even shown this "Fanservice" chapter to anyone of you. I could have ignored you back then when I made Naruto first appear into Earthland, but I wrote chapter 11 because of so many people asking me to show what happens to the Elemental Nations. I took endless hours writing out this **_**LENGTHY**_** chapter because of so many of you **_**personally**_** requesting this. If I didn't reply to each of you in my reviews and created a special bond with you all, I wouldn't have made this "Fanservice" chapter in the first place. **

**Honestly, I didn't want to even attempt doing this chapter. However, it was your will that wanted this, so I listened very carefully to everyone, but if there's something that I don't agree with, I'm not going to attempt it. No questions asked. I did this because you've convinced me and I trust you on the matter, along with the fact that my mindset gave into the overall feel. I consider you all as family, not only because I've formed a special bond with so many of you, but I feel that we've really connected as fellow people. **_**Always remember that.**_

**For those wondering how the summoning can even be justified. -:- **_**Sage Art: Explanation Jutsu!**_** -:- If Black Zetsu can destroy Madara in the manga, be revealed as the manipulator of manipulators, depicted as the child of Kaguya and so much more… **_**I can have the summoning justified.**_

**Moving on, Kami was needed in this chapter because this is probably the last time you'll ever see her in the story because her appearance is no longer necessary. This was also one of the reasons for this chapter, knowing she was the only way this chapter was even possible in the first place. So yeah, I had to do something with her involved. Regarding her as a pairing, I don't know how it could have even formed a relationship. As much as I like Naruto x Female Goddess pairings, I couldn't get that pairing to work in this story. It's full of loops and a highly unlikely situation, so I can't go through with it. I might use it in another story I might make in the future, but for now, Kami has now left the storyline in this one. **

**REALLY IMPORTANT AS WELL. There's a problem I've run into and you should all know about it. With this chapter, BloodINCarnate, the beta for my story has now officially left the premises. However, fear not because I have another on the line to do the job and hopefully, the story won't lose quality from this. I would like to extend my graciousness towards BloodINCarnate, who was the biggest help to the story itself. Please thank him in the reviews as well because I'm sure he'll appreciate it. I simply couldn't have gone so far into the story if it wasn't for him by my side throughout.**

**My new beta that I've lined up has a little bit of a time schedule issue, which will give me a delay on posting the next chapter. However, I'm sure it won't take too long for me to do so because I don't want to ever keep you guys waiting for my updates. After all, when have I ever disappointed you with my speed of updates? **_**Yeah, I didn't think so.**_

**Stay good for me you guys and I will hopefully return with the next update soon. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	33. Calamity Rising

**I'm proud to present you all with the 33****rd**** chapter of my story. It gave me great joy to see so many people liked the "Fanservice" chapter I gifted you all with because it was a tedious task putting it together. Because you all reviewed with so much dedication, the story is now the ****6****th**** Most Reviewed Story**** of the Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover section. Thank you so very much! Now with this new chapter, we're gradually approaching the 500,000 words boundary and that's a major accomplishment in my opinion. Once again, thank you so much. Now my favorite people, let's get on with the show**!

* * *

One week has passed since the Fairy Tail septet had their experience within the landscape and they had a lot of time to process everything clearly.

Mikoto was perfectly fine now after the experience of seeing her former son Sasuke, because she had her loving man by her side for support. Knowing her other son Itachi wasn't consumed by that worthless vengeance as his younger sibling, did give her certain closure. She was really proud of Itachi accepting her relationship with Naruto and the words he spoke to her about, made her a proud mother.

Kushina and Mikoto both were over their dealing with Tsunade, their former mother-figure. After seeing her again in the landscape gave them closure and never again did they ever want to hear about that fiend's name in their life. The two of them had moved on.

Haku, Erza and Mirajane were simply happy their lover got his closure at long last. It gave them great joy knowing their sister-figures had also moved on, realizing how depressed the duo felt regarding the whole deal in the landscape. They were simply at peace with everything now.

Jiraiya was also fine with what he had to see in the realm a while back, knowing it was a lot to process through everything. However, he got the closure he was looking for and though there were those that held petty hatred for his former apprentice, he was pleased to see those that didn't.

Naruto was content with everything because not only did he understand a majority of his former villagers repented, but also the other blind-hatred filled villagers were dealt with accordingly. Understanding his sacrifice meant a great deal to the people of the Elemental Nations, made him proud of his decision because true peace was upon the Elemental Nations. Though he hadn't summoned his former partner Kurama yet, he was planning on doing so very soon, knowing the bijuu would appreciate finally meeting his adorable little daughter Leah. It would be an amusing interaction indeed.

At the compound, Wendy integrated with the others perfectly in that week. She was proud to have been introduced to her now littler sister Leah, who was the greatest gift she's ever received in her life. Not only that, but she was also starting to think of Naruto as a parental authority, however, she was rather nervous to voice that out. _What she didn't know was that the blonde ninja felt the same way. _

Leah herself was happy with her new older sister Wendy because she had the utmost pleasure of reading books with her and playing outside on the training ground. She was a cheery skipper because of everything that occurred within the one week timespan. She was so happy with her amazing nee-chan!

* * *

_Now, we join everyone at the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound._

* * *

In the living room area, Naruto and his ladies were currently enjoying watching Leah and Wendy color in their new coloring books, while Carla sat beside the duo. It was peaceful day, but the White Dragon Slayer had something on his mind for a week and wanted to voice it out now, which his gorgeous angels immediately caught onto before smiling absolutely radiantly.

…_it was finally time._

With that, Naruto cleared his throat. "Wendy-chan, could you come here for a moment?" He asked softly before smiling at the little girl.

Turning around with a cheery expression, Wendy nodded. "Okay!" She chirped happily as she put down her blue pencil crayon before stepping towards the Wizard Saint.

Meanwhile, Leah pouted cutely at the sight of her older sister not coloring with her now, but didn't want to say anything because her loving tou-chan was calling the blue haired girl. She knew better than to question her father's judgment and simply smiled while proceeding with her coloring.

'_We hope everything works out now, Naru-kun. After all, we'll be just as happy if it does_.' The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer thought to themselves harmonically with a gentle expression.

Naruto's smile never wavered upon the child approaching him. "I need to ask you a very serious question Wendy-chan, and I want you to be perfectly honest with me." He stated in a soft tone and looked at her intently.

Nodding, Wendy smiled gently. "O-okay. I'll do as you ask." She replied in a low tone, while wondering what the blonde shinobi was going to say next.

Reaching out for the girl, Naruto chuckled softly as she quickly jumped into his arms without a second of hesitation. Taking a deep sigh, he turned towards his future brides, all of whom were waiting patiently for what was going to happen.

Patting the child's head, the Wizard Saint sighed once more before softly asking, "Wendy-chan, do you see me as a father?"

_Hope_. Upon hearing those words, time froze for the blue haired girl. A nervous gulp formulated in her throat and a vulnerable expression etched way to her features. This was something she wanted to voice out, but was too scared to do so.

Gasping loudly, Leah dropped her crayon and turned around instantly. '_Tou-chan?_' She asked herself with a look of disbelief on her face, not knowing what to say right now.

"Remember, I want you to be perfectly honest with me, Wendy-chan." Naruto whispered in a tone laced with nothing but love and held the little girl closer to him before continuing, "You know that I'm never going to get angry at you because there is no reason for me to do so. Now, I want to hear your answer."

_Acceptance_. Sniffling into the blonde shinobi's chest, Wendy murmured words he couldn't hear. It was still a shocking experience for her to listen to the man speaking so softly towards her, knowing she had never felt this way in her life.

'_Grandeeney kaa-chan would want me to be happy. She always trusted my decisions_.' The Sky Dragon Slayer thought to herself with tears in her eyes before clinging onto the warmth of the embrace.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the Wizard Saint smiled with the utmost love at the sight of the scene in front of them. Looking at the still shocked Leah, they quickly gestured for her to come towards them, which she instantly agreed upon. Holding her little bundle of joy, Mirajane looked on at the heartwarming event that was about to unfold and her sister-figures did the same.

Removing herself slightly, Wendy nodded slowly. "Y-yes… yes I do see you as my tou-chan!" She exclaimed with tears rolling down her cheeks as she had finally given her answer.

_Leap_. She took the big jump all right. It was unreal how strongly this family was changing her, but she was relishing in the moment. The little blue haired girl felt so close to her now adorable little sister Leah, who was Naruto's daughter. With that relation, Wendy figured she could become the man's daughter as well, knowing how happy and well-cared Leah was at the compound. This family was so warm.

Sighing in content, Naruto wiped the tears off the child's face before pulling her into a tight hug, knowing everything was so perfect at this moment. Turning towards the others, he smiled gently as he looked at his moist-eyed angels and knew all of them were extremely happy. His expressions only brightened at the sight of Leah, who was currently shedding tears of joy as she understood what was happening.

Looking away from the sight, Carla rubbed her watery eyes. '_I'm proud of you Wendy._' She thought to herself with a gentle smile before sighing deeply.

Just then, a fearful expression formed on Wendy's face. "Is… is that bad for me to think like that?" She asked in a low tone, while tears escaped her at the dreadful thought.

_Fear._ Having finally gone for what she wanted, there was still a part of her that hesitated. The young Sky Dragon Slayer didn't have a parental authority such as the blonde shinobi before, knowing her only parental-figure was a _dragon_. Whatever the case was, the very thought of Naruto not accepting her as a daughter struck her heart painfully, something she had never felt before. It scared her to no end.

On instant, Naruto simply poked the child's forehead. "_Never_ say that again, Wendy-chan." He said sternly as he saw her yelping cutely before affectionately continuing, "That's no way for the _daughter_ of **The White Flash** to talk."

_Trance._ Wendy was simply put into a dream-like state as those magical words started playing in a loop inside her mind. Without saying a word, she looked up at the smiling blonde shinobi before crushing him in a tight hug, while tears flooded her cheeks once more.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the Wizard Saint wiped away the tears that formulated in their eyes, while their daughter Leah squirmed around in Mirajane's arms. All of them were engulfed in the moment that they didn't want to say anything, other than continue to watch on the display.

Sighing deeply, Wendy tried to slowly recompose herself as she gently asked, "Y-you… you mean?"

Nodding in return, Naruto smiled widely. "It's exactly what you're thinking, Wendy-chan. I told you I'm not going to get angry at you for expressing yourself, seeing as I've been feeling the exact same way. Leah-chan is my daughter and for a while now, I've also considered you as one. I had a lot of time to process this through in my mind, but every single thought came to the same result." He explained delicately as he stroked the child's beautiful blue hair before taking a deep sigh.

"From now on, you're _Wendy Uzumaki-Namikaze_." Naruto said proudly and pulled away from the embrace to look his _daughter_ in the eyes.

_Love._ She had it now. Wendy was finally getting what she wanted and looking at the man in front of her, showed her that she was going to have a real, loving family at long last. Turning towards the ladies on the sofa, she smiled tearfully at the sight of them looking at her with a motherly smile, while her little sister Leah was radiating with tears of her own. Life has finally become complete.

Instinctively, a peaceful expression erupted on Wendy's face. "H-hai… tou-chan!" She whispered lovingly within sniffles before nuzzling into the chest of her _father_.

Entranced at the beyond heartwarming scene unfolding right in front of them, the ladies of the Wizard Saint held pure love in their eyes upon observing their loving man. There were simply no words to describe him because he truly was the love of their life. Rubbing their eyes gently, the ladies looked down at their daughter Leah, who was crying uncontrollably at the sight of the duo.

Turning towards the child, Naruto smiled softly. "Aren't you going to hug your big sister, Leah-chan?" He asked as he kept in tune with his soft expression.

Quickly hopping off from Mirajane's arms, Leah wiped away her tears before rushing towards her father. She then waited patiently for Wendy to remove herself from the embrace and fidgeted in the process. Just as soon as she saw the blue haired girl looking towards her, Leah crushed her in a tight hug.

"Y-you're _really_ my nee-chan now, Wendy-nee!" The little brunette shouted with watery eyes, while her now _real_ older sister sniffled into the warm hug.

Nodding delicately, Wendy tightened the embrace. "Y-yes Leah-chan, I'm really your nee-chan now." She whispered in absolute sincerity before slowly pulling away.

Smiling at the scene, Naruto and his ladies looked on with joyous pride. Those two little girls were perfect angels in their eyes that it knew no bounds. Leah was already their daughter for a while now and they had really warmed up to the idea of having Wendy as their second one. Seeing everything now, made them gracious for their loving family, knowing everything worked out so magnificently.

"Wendy-chan, there's something else we wish to ask you." Naruto voiced out as he turned towards his future brides, all of whom smiled divinely upon realizing what was to come.

Instantly, Wendy turned to face the group before asking, "Yes, tou-chan?"

Naruto simply had his smile intact as he nodded. "Though I'm really glad you warmed up to the idea of becoming my daughter, there's also another thing that comes with that title." He replied softly before gesturing for his women to take it from there.

Meanwhile, Wendy grew a little confused at what her father was telling her, while Leah was simply humming happily at what was happening around her at the moment. With that, the little blue haired girl waited patiently for the further explanation.

Taking a deep sigh, the ladies nodded in approval. "Wendy-chan, what Naru-kun wanted to say is that even though you accept him as a father, we also want to take part in your care." Erza said lovingly as she looked intently at the suddenly gasping child in front of her.

"What all of this means Wendy-chan, is that we wish to be your kaa-chans." Mirajane continued with a motherly smile plastered on her face.

Leah lit up like a stadium light at the words being shared and hugged her sister again, while the girl in question was now sent into deep thought upon hearing those very words.

Seeing the reaction, Naruto took a deep breath before stating, "We know about Grandeeney, Wendy-chan. I knew from the moment I met you that you were taught by her."

Gasping loudly, the Sky Dragon Slayer looked on with wide-eyes. "Y-you know about her?" She asked in utter shock, not knowing what else to say in return.

"Yes, I do know about that. I also know that she left you when you were younger." Naruto answered as he looked the girl in the eyes before continuing, "However, the reason for her abandonment is still out of my knowledge at the moment. I can tell you want to know why she left you in the first place, but I'm sorry that I don't have the answer for that. Even though you considered that dragon as a parent, I hope you can understand why the women around you wish to be your mothers. Please give them a chance."

The young mage nodded slowly into the conversation. '_I-I do want to have a family again. Leah-chan is so happy with tou-chan and she is loved by those women also. Can I consider them like that too?_' She thought to herself as her eyes moistened in the momentum.

Smiling elegantly, Mikoto crouched down slightly. "Wendy-chan, there's no reason for you to be afraid of us. There's absolutely no way that I'll ever abandon you, which is the same for the others as well. If you do give us a chance to be your mothers, we promise we'll _never_ leave your side." She explained affectionately before kissing the top of the girl's head.

With that, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer looked on with their beautiful smiles. Following Mikoto's actions, her sister-figures crouched down as well and held out their arms, showing how serious they truly were about their decision. Naruto quickly scooped up Leah and kissed her forehead, causing the little brunette to cling onto him tightly.

Meanwhile, Wendy closed her eyes, which were already leaking tears. "I want that so much. I… I want you all as my kaa-chans. Please never leave me! I promise I'll be a good daughter!" She exclaimed with her face flooding from the determined thought process.

Reacting quickly to those words, the ladies quickly took turns embracing the child before whispering soothing words into her ears. If they weren't in love with that little girl back then, they were definitely acting that way towards her now. Those words melted their hearts to unimaginable levels, knowing how much they appreciated hearing them. It truly made them feel like the proudest group of females known to humanity.

"We'll _never_ leave you Wendy-chan, we promise. Thank you so much for accepting us, musume!" The ladies chorused beautifully in unison before blissfully breathing in the heartfelt moment.

Divinity etched way to the Sky Dragon Slayer's features, knowing she got the chance to be in such a loving family. Realizing how serious the women were about always being there for her, gave her the warmth that her heart was reaching out for. Wiping her tears, Wendy pulled away from Kushina's embrace to look softly at the ladies, all of whom were simply smiling radiantly.

With that, Wendy hugged all of them again. "T-thank you kaa-chans!" She squeaked in the utmost gratitude before sighing contently into the loving embrace.

Pulling away once more, the little girl nodded gently before turning towards Leah, who was still in her father's arms at the moment. Without a second passing, Leah hopped off from her position and crushed her big sister in a hug, causing the young mage in question to gasp loudly.

"Wendy-nee! Let's play outside!" Leah chirped cheerfully as she slowly loosened her hold on the girl before cutely whining, "Mou… I forgot my stuffed fox toy again!"

Shaking her head in slight humor, Wendy giggled melodically at her sister's antics and simply held her close. She truly was in love with that little cheery girl because it was hard for anyone not to be. Taking in the blissful moment of tenderness, she enjoyed her embrace immensely.

'_After what feels like a lifetime, I'm so undeniably happy with my life. Grandeeney kaa-chan gave me a lot of hurt when she left, but this family… I love them all so much right now. Thank you Roubal jii-chan for sending me on that mission. You've given me the family I've always wanted._' Wendy thought to herself warmly and hummed a happy tune into the process.

On the sidelines, Naruto smiled proudly. '_None of us will ever leave your side Wendy-chan, and that's a promise. I'm glad you're accepting this and I'll make sure you'll be happy here_.' He thought to himself before turning towards his women, all of whom smiled lovingly at him in return.

Giving each of his gorgeous ladies a passionate kiss, the blonde shinobi sighed in content as they all embraced him tightly, while their two daughters separated from their hugs. Looking towards Carla, they saw the Exceed wiping her tears a safe distance away, causing them to smile at the action.

With that, the Wizard Saint cleared his throat. "I'm going to send a shadow clone to deal with the adoption papers. I'm pretty sure I have the necessary information about your details, so ji-ji will just get the confirmation. Welcome to the family, Wendy-chan and we promise to cherish you always." He explained with a tender tone, while his ladies nodded as they slowly stepped away.

Staring deep into the eyes of her father, Wendy was in a trance. Nodding slowly, she quickly took off in a blazing speed and embraced him as tightly as possible. Hearing his soothing voice, she nuzzled her cheek against his chest before sighing in content upon him affectionately kissing the top of her head.

"Leah-chan, there's no need for that stuffed fox toy because I have something better." Naruto said in amusement at the sight of his curious daughter before continuing, "Let's all go outside. I'm sure you'll love what I'm going to show you."

Humming to themselves, the ladies ran through what their future husband was talking about before they went wide-eyed upon the realization. All of them were excited for Leah, knowing how much the little girl was going to enjoy what she was about to encounter. Giggling at the thought, they nodded and stepped towards the training ground area.

Scooping up Leah into his right arm, Naruto grinned at the sight of his two adorable little daughters and held them close before walking along with his women outside. He could only chuckle inwardly at what was going to happen as he knew just how amusing it was truly going to be.

'_You finally have a family to give you what you've lost, Wendy. Good for you._' Carla thought to herself as she proceeded towards the training ground area.

* * *

(With Jiraiya and Gildarts)

* * *

"All right you four, the Thunder God Tribe has done exceptionally well in the spy network missions." Jiraiya said proudly as he looked at the beaming quartet before explaining, "There's just one more task you'll be required to complete. I need you all to go over to the outskirts of Bara Town, where rumors have spread about a rising Dark Guild. After you gather up the necessary information, give me a call on the **Communications Lacrima** and we'll take it from there. This shouldn't take more than a week to finish up, with our client of that town helping out. Once you've completed this final task, you can return back to Fairy Tail for some well-deserved rest. I'm proud of all of you. Great work."

Nodding in content, Gildarts smiled widely. "That's true. They have been putting a hundred percent in their tasks so far. It's great to see everyone working so in sync with each other." He voiced out with his smile only deepening by the second.

The members of the Thunder God Tribe grinned at the praise and bowed their heads in respect to their teachers of the spy network. They had definitely been working at full force, knowing their missions weren't easy, but they never gave up and continued on with their jobs. A warm smile etched way to their features at the thought of returning back home after such a long time. They were definitely looking forward to relaxing with their fellow Guild mates.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei, Gildarts-sensei. We'll head out now." Laxus said kindly and bowed once more before rushing off into the distance, with his fellow teammates following suit.

Gildarts chuckled as he waved the group off before saying, "I've never been a teacher, but it gives me joy that Laxus and the others consider me as one. It's quite rewarding to be perfectly honest."

Upon hearing those words, Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Indeed, Gildarts-san. I've trained Naruto-kun in the past and I know just what you mean by that. These kids are definitely interesting." He replied sincerely and smiled at the remembrance of his former apprentice.

The duo leaned back and sighed in content before tensing suddenly upon the feel of a shockwave behind them. Turning around quickly, they nodded to each other and took off in blazing speeds to see what the big deal was. They had recently come across some Dark Guild rumors, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the previous town that they were in. However, it seemed that those rumors were actually true all along.

Ten minutes into their dash, the Fairy Tail mages looked on with wide-eyes at the sight of the ghostly town. They had come across this very place an hour ago and even though the town was low in population, there was sign of life. Now, it was like the area never existed. It was demolished.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Gildarts asked in confusion as he looked around the area.

Shaking his head in return, Jiraiya frowned deeply. "I'm coming blank in any explanation. This is something out of the ordinary. Just what happened here?" He replied furiously at the sight of the destroyed landscape.

It was then, the duo saw a lone shadow in the distance, causing them to narrow their eyes instantly. Taking off towards the sight, Jiraiya hid under his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** to give them a better advantage to see who was responsible for this. Gildarts approached the shadowy-figure and placed a firm grip on the person, while Jiraiya went for the offensive.

"I'm going to only ask this _one_ time. Who are you?" The toad sage snarled as he held a kunai at the throat of the newcomer, leaving no room for debates on the matter.

Looking intently, the Fairy Tail mages saw the full view of their captive. This newcomer was a female, who had black-cherry like hair, which went to her mid-back and it was tied nicely in a ponytail. She had tan skin, with a casual khaki colored training outfit.

"M-my name is Katsya and I'm here because of same reason you are. They're getting closer." She answered with the utmost fear in her voice before coughing lightly.

Clearing his throat, Gildarts shook his head. "What do you mean by that? Answer us right this instant because we have no time to play games here. More lives are at stake otherwise." He said fiercely and narrowed his eyes at the woman.

Jiraiya held his kunai steady and was waiting patiently, while their captive was looking fearful as ever, which only confused the duo more on what was happening around them. With that, they waited for the reply they would receive regarding the grave situation.

"Please let me go." Katsya stated softly and sighed as the hold loosened before proceeding, "This is something out of our control. If _they_ made it all the way here that means they've caught onto me, which spells danger for everyone. Please just let me be on my own. It's better off that way."

Upon hearing those words, the toad sage raised an eyebrow. "Who are _they_? Why are _you_ their target? Is it because you're a dark mage? I'm not leaving until I get some useful information." He spoke out emotionlessly as he placed his kunai at the throat of the woman once more.

Shivering in fear at the tone, Katsya nodded hesitantly. "I… I need time to explain this, but please leave me be at the moment. I'm not a dark mage and I haven't done anything wrong, I can promise you that much. I'll be at the Hotu Town terminal in 3 days. If you can give me this one chance to be alone and process what's going on, you have my word you'll understand everything." She answered in defeat, to which her questioner sighed deeply.

Turning towards his partner, Jiraiya nodded his head. They didn't feel anything off about this woman, other than the fear she held in her eyes at the mention of those people that caused this. Seeing as they weren't going to get any answers from her current state, they had to agree with her for now.

"Fine, we'll be there in 3 days. However, if you don't show up at your designated location, we _will_ find you. Don't take this chance for granted." Gildarts said as he looked at his teammate, who placed his kunai back into his pocket.

Bowing in gratitude, Katsya smiled gently. '_I have to get out of here before they find me. I… I have to tell them everything or things will get thrown out of hand, but now isn't the time. 3 days should definitely be enough time to stave off my pursuers long enough to relay this information._' She thought to herself before rushing off into the distance.

"I know she's our only lead on what happened here, but can we trust her?" Gildarts asked as he faced the toad sage with a serious look on his face.

Humming lightly, Jiraiya gave a quick nod. "I've been at this for a very long time, my friend. She wasn't lying and I could tell just by looking at her. What we need to understand is the current situation and why she was so afraid of the people hunting her. For now, we'll look for some clues and then take off towards Hotu Town to meet up with her in 3 days." He explained in a sagely tone before scratching his chin.

With that, the duo frowned at the destroyed area and rushed off to see what was going on here.

* * *

(Back at the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

* * *

Outside on the training ground area, the occupants of the compound smiled as they were standing on the soft grassy ground. Naruto kissed his daughters' foreheads respectively before lowering them to the ground with his warm expression, causing the little girls in question to beam brightly.

"Now Leah-chan, I'm sure you'll love this. Just give me a moment to show you why." Naruto voiced out with a mental smirk as he bit his thumb and drew blood before formulating hand signs.

Leah frowned deeply at the sight of her father bleeding, but stopped from jumping in upon her big sister holding her back. Turning towards her mothers, the little brunette nodded slowly at the notice of them smiling softly with understanding. She didn't like seeing her loving tou-chan get hurt; however, she realized that there was something else going on. Nodding once more, she faced her father, not knowing what he was currently planning to show her.

Meanwhile, the Wizard Saint slammed his hands on the ground. "**Summoning Style: Kurama!**" He shouted, to which a huge layer of smoke immediately filled the vicinity.

Just as the smoke cleared, appeared Kurama, the all-powerful bijuu. However, just as he stated a week ago in the landscape with Kami, he truly had shown up in a kit form rather than his humongous size. His slitted red-eyes and color of fur was the same, along with his nine tails.

However, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer bit their lips, trying their level best to hold in the urge to shout _'kawaii!_' and squeeze the life out of that adorable little fox. They knew who that fox truly was, but still. The sight was sooo cute to resist!

"Leah-chan, this is Kur-" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence as he saw his daughter squirming extremely at what she was witnessing.

Currently, Leah had hearts in her eyes. She absolutely adored foxes and had such a cute stuffed fox kit in her room because of her love for said animal. Seeing the crimson colored kit in front of her with his tails swishing adorably, she was having troubles controlling herself at the moment.

…_screw it._

"KAWAII!" Leah squealed as she took off in blazing speeds towards the fox kit form of the bijuu before squeezing him into her embrace.

Upon the feel of his fur getting petted, Kurama let out an involuntary purr, causing him to growl inwardly at the first time experience. He knew that this little girl was his former partner's daughter because of the memories he had embedded into his mind a while back, which was why he wasn't doing anything drastic at the moment. Trying to get out of the hold, Kurama growled again as the child simply snuggled him even tighter as a counter-measure.

Upon hearing another sweet sounding purr, Leah's eyes widened. "You're so cute!" She cooed lovingly as she continuously petted the kit to her heart's content.

On the sidelines, Naruto sweatdropped at the sight of Kurama, who was growling and purring simultaneously. Turning towards his ladies, he chuckled at the sight of them wanting to pet the bijuu as well, but held back because of their youngest daughter.

Shaking her head from seeing her sister's antics, Wendy giggled. "I should have known." She said with a warm smile, while her partner Carla was looking on in interest.

Frowning lightly at the tight embrace, Kurama turned towards the blonde shinobi before growling, "**A little heads up would've been nice. This is not what I signed up for!" **

Leah's eyes bulged at what she was hearing. "You can talk!" She exclaimed with the utmost shock before nuzzling her cheek against the bijuu's soft cuddly fur.

Chuckling at the scene, Naruto approached the duo and slowly took Kurama from his daughter's embrace, much to her discomfort. Sighing in relief, the fox hopped onto his partner's shoulder and looked down at the little brunette, who had her hands reaching towards him in a frantic manner. Smirking inwardly, Kurama rolled his eyes, while Leah crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Sorry about that, buddy. I wanted to call you sooner, but I was held up on other matters. Seeing as how you wanted to meet my daughter, I figured now was a good time." Naruto said warmly as his eyes met the bijuu's before continuing, "I wanted to introduce you to my eldest daughter as well. Come, I'll give you the tour of the clan compound right after we're done here."

Nodding in return, Kurama looked around to see a small blue haired girl. '_**I didn't know he has another daughter, but I'm pleased to see his new life treating him well. He wasn't kidding when he said his little kit loved foxes.**__'_He thought to himself as the strangest form of parental affection wormed its way to his mindset.

With that, he turned towards a pouting Leah, who was still uncomfortable from seeing him pulled away from her. Musing at the sight, he hopped off his former partner's arms and saw the little girl quickly rushing towards him. Groaning inwardly, he got snuggled again into the warm embrace of the extremely happy daughter of the White Dragon Slayer.

As Leah began petting Kurama again, he hummed lightly. '_**Yes even though this little kit isn't Naruto's actual daughter, I'm sure he treats her like she was. Knowing how she loves foxes makes everything that much easier for me to accept it. From here on out, I'll make sure no one messes with the little kit while I'm around as I WON'T STAND FOR THAT HAPPENING! I'm… I'm getting too soft aren't I?**_' He thought to himself before purrs escaped him once more due to the affectionate child.

"I see you're happy to have met my youngest daughter, Kurama. Thanks for accepting her because it has truly made her pleased to no end. I'm sure you understand why I told you that she loved foxes." Naruto explained in amusement before nudging the bijuu to face the others.

Smiling widely, Naruto knew that his former partner already took a liking to his little ball of sunshine. Looking at the sight of Leah cheerfully skipped towards her big sister, he chuckled at seeing Kurama growling inwardly at being held like a toy, understanding how proud the bijuu was of his stature.

"Your name is Kurama?" Leah asked cutely as she looked down at the adorable fox kit in her arms, while the kit in question nodded.

Squealing with the utmost happiness, the small brunette tightened her embrace she had with the bijuu, who purred into the feel of his soft fur being petted by the child. Leah simply kept up her affectionate touches as she approached her mothers and big sister.

Growling inwardly at what was happening around him, Kurama sighed deeply. '_**This wasn't supposed to happen. I only meant for a reunion, not for this! How… how will anyone know that I am the almighty Kyuubi-sama!?**_' He thought to himself in anger as he looked up to face the absolutely radiating Leah before his thought process continued, '_**Now this little kit got me enjoying her petting. Arrggh, I need to kill something to maintain my image! CURSE YOU NARUTO!**_'

Eyeing Kurama intently, the blonde shinobi chuckled in amusement because he could somewhat understand what the bijuu was currently thinking. Seeing as they were so much in sync in the past, it wasn't hard to realize what was going on. Approaching his soon-to-be wives, he smiled at the sight of them smirking upon what they were seeing around them. Kissing each of them passionately, Naruto turned towards his two daughters, both of whom were looking at the bijuu.

"Hi there, Kurama. My name is Wendy, and I'm Leah-chan's big sister!" Wendy chirped cheerfully as she placed a hand over the bijuu's fur and gently petted him.

Still looking on in interest, Carla hummed to herself. '_He is no ordinary fox. That… that power is extraordinary. What is he exactly?_' She thought to herself in the utmost confusion and shook her head.

Nodding in return, Kurama purred unintentionally again. "**It's nice to meet you too**." He voiced out before growling upon realizing he purred at the affectionate touches of the girl.

Wendy was so happy hearing the fox speak to her kindly and continued stroking his fur, while Leah was petting him as well with her own lovable touch. The duo were beyond pleased to have met the fox, but the most pleased was the youngest daughter of Naruto, who felt like this was a dream come true.

Turning around instantly to face the blonde shinobi, Kurama narrowed his eyes. "**You have to take me on a mission with you, kit. I'm going to need compensation for this course of action entailing my treatment. I'm the most powerful bijuu, not a damn toy!**" He roared viciously with gritted teeth and his expressions darkened before concluding, **"My urge to kill something is at an all-time peak. Therefore, take me on anyone of those routine Dark Guild investigations. I NEED TO KILL DAMMIT!**"

Instantly, Leah frowned deeply at the words being shared. "Bad Kurama! No killing!" She scolded sternly as she looked down at the bijuu and wagged her finger to emphasize.

Growling at the girl, Kurama took an excruciating sigh. '_**I refuse to deny anything for the little kit, not when she's my one true friend's daughter. ARGH! I need to do something before I get all soft. Damn you Naruto, you did this to me!**_' He roared in his mind before frowning lightly as he was squeezed even tighter into the little brunette's embrace.

Placing a hand over their mouths respectively, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer giggled angelically at the sight of the bijuu being cuddled by their youngest daughter. Seeing their little ball of sunshine so happy, warmed them up substantially. Turning towards their soon-to-be husband, all of them leaned into his arms and enjoyed the love he gave them every single day. Life was so perfect.

Groaning at the petting, Kurama faced the blonde shinobi before voicing out, "**I've had all I can take at the moment. Summon me at a later time so I can see the compound better. For now, I have to take care of **_**something**_** and it's of the utmost **_**urgency**_."

With that, the bijuu vanished in a cloud of smoke, causing Leah to gasp loudly as he disappeared from her arms. Whining loudly, the child faced her big sister, who frowned in return before both of them huffed in annoyance at what just happened. What a mean little fox!

Chuckling to himself, Naruto shook his head. "Well, I guess Kurama had his fill of cuddling for the day. It's hard to believe he's the most powerful bijuu, knowing the way he acted around Leah-chan. It's quite amusing really, but it's so warming to see he's accepted everything in our family." He explained kindly as he turned towards his ladies, all of whom smiled lovingly with a nod of approval.

Stepping towards his daughters, the White Dragon Slayer picked them up in his arms before smiling as they nuzzled into his chest. Warming up at the sight, he kissed the top of their heads respectively and walked back towards his gorgeous soon-to-be wives, while Carla was still silent about what happened but was smiling inwardly at the recollection of it all.

"Mou! Kurama went away, tou-chan!" Leah whined cutely as she wiggled around in her father's arms, while Wendy nodded in agreement into the loving embrace.

Chuckling again, Naruto looked down at the child. "Kurama will appear sometime later because he has something that he needs to do. I'm glad you enjoyed meeting him for the first time though." He said softly and smiled as he turned towards his eldest daughter before continuing, "I know that you don't have the same love for foxes as your little sister, but it's warming to see you also enjoyed yourself. I'm proud of you, my little angels."

Immediately clinging onto the man tightly, Wendy and Leah smiled tearfully at those words. Leah already knew how much her father loved her, but seeing her big sister so happy right now, made her feel so happy inside. The both of them loved their father! He was the best!

The ladies of the Wizard Saint simply held beautiful expressions on their faces at the moment. Seeing their family so happy, made them feel very proud indeed. Even though they met Kurama in the landscape with the Goddess of Creation a while back, they were still amazed at how much the bijuu cared for their future husband. Giving such a powerful gift such as the Kitsune Contract was nothing short than extraordinary and it gave them great pleasure, knowing Naruto would benefit from this.

"We're really happy you liked your encounter, Leah-chan. The same goes for you, Wendy-chan." Haku said with a motherly tone, while her sister-figures nodded in approval.

Smiling at their wonderful mothers, the two children hopped off their father's arms before hugging each one of them tightly. Leah always loved hugging her mothers and father every day because she loved her family so much. At the same time, Wendy was so happy with the knowledge she was now a part of this wonderful family. She loved all of them so much now because they gave her what she lost in the past.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked on proudly and then his **Communications Lacrima** went off. "Is it Jiraiya-sensei already? I thought he was going to be deep in investigations for a Dark Guild. Strange." He muttered under his breath before taking the device out of his pocket.

Raising an eyebrow, the Wizard Saint saw the screen hover midair and his eyes narrowed in confusion at the sight of who was currently connected to him. It was _Mystogan_. Turning towards his ladies and daughters, he sighed deeply and nodded before facing the lacrima screen again.

"_Hello there, Naruto-san. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time._" Mystogan said plainly as he observed his fellow mage from the screen.

Nodding his head, Naruto smiled. "It's no problem, Mystogan-san. I was with the family, but I can tell this is going to be something important. So let's hear it. What's the matter?" He questioned with seriousness laced in his voice before eyeing the man intently.

The ladies took this as a moment of understanding and nodded at their soon-to-be husband, mentally telling him that they're going to leave him to have the private conversation. Haku held Leah in her arms and Erza quickly grabbed Wendy into her embrace before everyone walked back inside the compound.

Seeing the others leaving from the screen, Mystogan sighed deeply. "_I got your contact details from Jiraiya-san, who I met a few weeks ago in one of my missions. You know I wouldn't have rung if I wasn't facing a serious problem. I need to talk to you about something important_." He voiced out as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde shinobi before continuing, "_Having this discussion face to face would work out better in my opinion. Trust me; this information will be worth it if you consider the chance of meeting up at my location. I'm currently situated in one of the two port towns of Fiore, Hargeon Town. My location is near the entrance of the town, where there is a boat renting shack close by. If you're willing to come over there as soon as possible, we can have our conversation_."

Listening closely, Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Hargeon Town was a safe distance away, but that town was the sister-port to Gargeon Town, the very town which he arrived in during his entrance to the Earthland world. Seeing as he had placed a Hiraishin seal within Gargeon itself, the journey by foot towards the next town wouldn't take that long. Of course he was interested to hear what his fellow mage wanted to talk about because it wasn't like Mystogan to call so out of the blue.

Scratching his temple, the Wizard Saint smiled. "All right, I'll come over to Hargeon Town. Don't worry about me taking long to get there because I know it's a 3 hour journey by train, but I have something else in mind. See you soon, Mystogan-san." He replied as he looked at the strange mage, who sighed in relief before nodding in approval.

"_Thank you for giving this a chance, Naruto-san. I'll be waiting for your arrival_." Mystogan concluded warmly before cutting the connection to the device.

Naruto had his smile intact as he placed the device back into his pocket before walking back into the clan compound. Stepping inside the living room, his heart warmed at the sight of his ladies and daughters chatting away in a lively manner. He quickly leaned in and kissed each of his future brides deeply and passionately, causing them to moan in the utmost satisfaction. Kushina reeled her lover in for another kiss, making him smirk in return as he pressed harder into the lip lock. Pouting, the female Uzumaki's sister-figures waited for the session to finish before they got their own turns.

After the well-deserved make out sessions were over, Naruto and his beautiful ladies sighed in content as they leaned into their seats.

Meanwhile, Carla's eyes bulged at the display. '_How… how does he handle all those females? It's beyond comprehension to see them so fine with sharing as well. Is that love? It's troublesome_.' She thought to herself before groaning as her tail suddenly got petted by two mischievous little girls.

Looking over at his two daughters, the Wizard Saint chuckled at the sight of them petting Carla's tail, but inwardly knew that they were only trying to compensate for the loss of Kurama's soft fur. Shaking his head, he kissed both their foreheads respectively before getting up from his seat.

"Girls, I'm going to be heading out to see Mystogan-san. I don't know how long it'll take me, so I'll leave a shadow clone behind to deal with the necessary paperwork on Wendy-chan's adoption. Have fun all of you and I'll come back right after I finish up with the talk I'm going to have with Mystogan-san." Naruto explained as he formulated a hand sign, to which a shadow clone appeared in the room.

Nodding at the given words, the ladies quickly took turns kissing their loving man before stepping back with wide smiles. Wendy wasn't happy her father was leaving her at this moment because she was hoping this day would be only with family. However, she understood that things must be important for him to be leaving right now. Leah was on the same page, but always knew her loving tou-chan loved his family more than anything in the world. He was the best gift she could ever ask for.

"I'm leaving now. See you later everyone!" Naruto said warmly and waved off his perfect family before vanishing in a flash of white, while the others smiled fondly as they waved back.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

In a flash of white, the blonde shinobi arrived within the confines of Gargeon Town. Chuckling warmly at the sight of the townspeople waving at him upon his familiarity, he nodded before heading towards one of the many civilians in the area.

"Hey there. I'm trying to get to Hargeon Town and it's kind of urgent. Do I just go straight out of the town and head in the opposite direction, or do I have to take a little detour along the way?" Naruto questioned kindly as he approached a middle-aged man on the streets.

Nodding, the man smiled in return. "No worries, Naruto-san. It's good to see you around town again." He said politely and pointed a finger outwards before continuing, "Hargeon Town isn't much of a difficulty to head towards. Gargeon and Hargeon are like sister-towns that are in the opposite directions. One has the port on the west side of the lower region of Fiore, while the other has the east side. There's not much of a detour towards there because of the low amounts of mountainous terrains in the area. On train, it should be at best, an hour long journey."

Listening intently, Naruto bowed in respect. "Thank you for the explanation. It's much clearer to me now. I'll head out towards my destination and thanks again. I hope things are well here now." He replied in gratitude before waving the man off, while the man in question simply had his smile intact.

Applying chakra to his feet, the Wizard Saint took off in blazing speeds out of the town entrance. Seeing as it was going to be an hour journey towards Hargeon by train, with him using his chakra, it wouldn't make it much of a journey towards his destination.

'_I wonder what this is all about. Well, I'll find out sooner or later._' Naruto thought to himself as he continued with his furious pace towards the meet up location.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto arrived outside of the Hargeon Town entrance. Smiling at the sight, he deactivated the chakra he had applied to his feet before stepping inside. Looking at his surroundings closely, he saw the boat renting shack in the distance and quickly took off towards the area. Upon the arrival, the blonde shinobi sighed in relief as he saw his mysterious Guild mate standing there.

"Well, why'd you call me here, Mystogan-san?" Naruto asked as he approached the man with an inquisitive look on his face.

Sighing in return, Mystogan nodded. "Let's get straight to it because this is going to be an earful." He answered plainly as he lowered his hood to show his face for the first time.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer went wide-eyed. "Jellal-hime?" He muttered in confusion and narrowed his eyes at his fellow mage.

Mystogan's eyes twitched at the allotted suffix. "No, I'm not that Jellal, but I know about him." He said irritably and scratched his chin before continuing, "Judging by the look on your face, I can tell you weren't expecting this to be my real identity. However, have no worries because I'm not the Jellal you've heard about, like I've just told you."

Upon hearing those words, Naruto smirked. "Oh, I'm definitely sure you're not the Jellal that I'm familiar with. In fact, I'd like for you to get re-introduced to the one in question, Mystogan-san." He voiced out coolly as he applied chakra to his wrist.

Watching in amazement, Mystogan saw a scroll appearing in the hands of his fellow mage. In the momentum, he saw the scroll unsealing itself and the sight of what was inside made his eyes bulge significantly. _Inside, laid the head of Jellal Fernandes._

"So it was you that eliminated him. I figured it was just a rumor. This is quite the surprise." Mystogan replied breathlessly, while his fellow mage sealed the scroll back into his wrist.

Nodding, Naruto took a deep sigh. "Indeed, it was I that took care of the mongrel. Now, what's this really about, Mystogan-san? There was no reason for you to unveil your identity to me if it there wasn't another factor to this. I'd rather spend my day with my family you know." He said with narrowed eyes, wondering what was going on with the man.

Looking intently, Mystogan smiled gently. "I wanted to reveal myself because I feel as if I can trust you with the information that I'm about to relay right now." He spoke out in a tone laced with nothing but truthfulness before explaining, "I'm only going to give my explanation once so listen very carefully. This world is not where I originated from. My name is Jellal in actuality, but I'm the counterpart of Jellal Fernandes of Earthland. I'm actually from Earthland's parallel universe, known as Edolas. I came here to stop _something_ and it's getting out of my control now. This is a very serious matter, Naruto-san."

Upon hearing those words, Naruto's facial expressions hardened. "I can tell you aren't telling any lies and therefore, I'm going to trust you. Tell me everything you know." He said seriously and further intensified his eyesight at the man.

"I failed my mission. It's going to end. Magnolia Town is going to disappear soon." Mystogan gritted out as he fell to one knee, while Naruto's eyes turned dangerous upon hearing such words.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

"Everything is filled out. I'm so glad Naruto-kun made this decision." Makarov said warmly as he looked at the replica of his surrogate grandson before continuing, "This is something I expected already because it was somewhat predictable. I'll come by tomorrow morning and check up on Wendy-chan, knowing how everyone at the compound will want to spend their time as a family today. Oh, and take the copy of these adoption papers over to Naruto-kun for safe keeping and give the family my regards."

Nodding with a bright smile, the clone of the White Dragon Slayer happily grabbed the documents from the Master of Fairy Tail. With a respectable bow, he turned around and stepped out of the office, leaving behind a grinning Makarov in the background. Downstairs, the doppelganger arrived at the main floor of the Guild before raising an eyebrow at a heaving panting Gajeel on the floor.

The replica sighed as he looked down at the man before asking, "Well, what's the matter with you?"

Wheezing for breath, Gajeel sat down painfully. "I… I couldn't find a cat! I couldn't find a cat anywhere!" He answered depressingly as an anime cloud formed over his head.

With that, the Iron Dragon Slayer sniffled at the sadness of his situation, while Naruto's clone sweatdropped at the words being shared. Gajeel then rose to his feet with a sigh escaping his lips and turned to face his questioner, who began chuckling in amusement.

"Cat? You're acting this way because you couldn't find a cat? I'll never understand you, Gajeel-san." The replica replied coolly before vanishing in a flash of white.

Gajeel frowned deeply and shook his head. '_I have to find a cat really soon, but where do I look next!? I'm positive that Wendy is a Dragon Slayer, even though I only met her once at the Guild. Of course I refrained from asking anything because of Naruto-san. Arrggh! Even Wendy has a cat! I want one!_' He ranted in his head with a determined look on his face.

Meanwhile, the remaining Guild mates looked on with amusement at the sight before sighing as the Iron Dragon Slayer took off in the attempt to locate a cat. It was getting tiresome seeing him return back and forth with nothing but faulty tries.

Turning towards his younger sister, Elfman frowned. "It's nearing the day where I almost lost control of myself. That was so unmanly of me. I almost lost my little sister that day." He muttered in the utmost sadness in his voice before hanging his head down in shame.

With that, Lisanna quickly hugged the large man. "You stopped it from happening, Elfman-nii!" She shouted seriously and tightened her hold before continuing, "I knew you were going to pull through at the end and I was right all along. You're a hero and never let anyone tell you otherwise. You hear me?"

Upon hearing those words, Elfman smiled serenely. "Thank you Lisanna-chan. It was just a tough time for me and I can't help but feel insecure about that event. You're a man." He said proudly as he pulled away and patted his sister on the back.

Lisanna sweatdropped at being called a man by her brother, but smiled because he was feeling better now. She knew he felt so strongly about that past experience, knowing how hard it was for the male Strauss member to control himself with the **Full-Body** **Take-Over**. However, it was Elfman's love for his family that saved him from getting controlled and thus marked his full potential as a mage of Fairy Tail.

"That's right! Elfman will always come through at the end! That's the power of the Guild!" Natsu roared in agreement, while his partner Happy floated up cheerfully in return.

Smiling from a distance away, Cana gulped down a jug of alcohol. '_I hope tou-san is all right. He's been away for so long, but has contacted me whenever he gets free. It's just that I got a chance to connect with him at long last; however, those missions are taking up his time. Return home, tou-san_.' She thought to herself sadly before chugging down another round.

Juvia nodded warmly at the sight of her fellow mages. '_Juvia understands that it's time to move on. Naruto-sama doesn't want for me to be hung up on him and even though he explained this to me in the past, Juvia understands now. What should Juvia do? Who should Juvia love?_' She voiced out in her mind and sighed deeply before nodding to herself.

"I'm so happy everyone is joyous around here." Lucy said to herself with a smile on her face as she eyed the members of Fairy Tail before continuing, "It's for good reason too. Aquarius hasn't been rude to me ever since I got the key to summon Scorpio in my hands. I'm so thankful for Mikoto-san and Kushina-san, knowing it was because of their help that I've received such an honor. Things are definitely wonderful."

Meanwhile, Makarov grinned widely as he just arrived downstairs and overheard the conversation. Turning towards his subordinates, his expressions only brightened at the sight of them nodding in agreement. It was indeed hard to accept that Lisanna almost perished at the hands of her brother, but at the end of it all, it all worked out. He was very proud of his surrogate family. Before he could add into the words being shared, his eyes widened as he felt an eerie presence in the vicinity. Looking out of the nearest window, the Leader of Fairy Tail gasped as his eyes met a large portal in the sky.

"W-what in the world is going on!?" Gray exclaimed in shock at the sight of the vortex before grunting as he felt the pull getting stronger within the Guild walls.

No one said anything in return because they had no idea what was going on. Natsu was clenching his fists at the sight of the unknown threat rising, but paled at the sight of the tornado formulating rapidly. Within mere seconds of the whole ordeal, the entire Guild was vanishing at a furious pace. Even with Naruto's and Kushina's Fuinjutsu based protection around the walls, it was proving to be a tough challenge shielding everyone.

The Guild members were hectic at this point, trying to do something as a counter-measure. However, it was proving pointless. Just as soon as a bolt of lightning struck the very town they were situated in, they all shouted at the top of their lungs in protest. Then, there was no sound at all. Things went deadly silent in the Guild of Fairy Tail.

…_the portal had successfully done its job. The Guild of Fairy Tail now vanished without a trace._

* * *

(10 minutes ago: At the clan compound)

* * *

After the replica of the White Dragon Slayer returned back home with the adoption papers, Naruto's future brides smiled beautifully as they read them over. Knowing how great of a deal this was for the women, it made them so happy seeing the papers in their hands. _Wendy was now officially their daughter_.

Seeing as how Naruto was still gone with Mystogan, the clone took those documents and placed them in his creator's bedroom. With that, he came back downstairs to see Leah and Wendy with mischievous expressions etched to their features. Chuckling at the sight, the replica took the duo towards the training ground area, which Carla followed suit in heading towards as well. In the living room area, the ladies of the Wizard Saint smiled fondly at the sight before leaning back into their seats.

"I wonder what Mystogan-san wants from Naru-kun. It's quite strange." Mirajane said in a curious tone, while her sister-figures nodded in agreement.

Humming to herself, Haku raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he had problems with a mission and needed Naru-kun's help? That could be the reason, but even then, it's only a guess." She replied as she looked over at the silverette with a smile.

With that, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer took a deep sigh. Leaning back in their seats, they giggled at the thought of the highly mysterious Guild member of theirs, wanting help from the love of their life on a mission.

Just then, Erza formed a smirk on her face. "Well whatever the case is, I'm going to reward my loving man tonight. I bought a _spicy_ maid outfit yesterday and I'm sure he'll love seeing me model around in it for him. You all may be my sister-figures, but it's pretty obvious that I'm at the advantage here." She voiced out proudly with her smirk deepening at the sight of her fellow mages.

In retaliation, Kushina shook her head. "Not really Erza-chan because I topped that last night and that's a fact, dattebane. Like my beautiful daughter Leah-chan, I also bought a fox costume. However, mine was a little _revealing_, with the fluffy tail, soft ears and paws. That night was simply magnificent." She countered with a blush on her face as she recalled the previous night.

"Ah, but I went full **Take-Over** 2 nights ago and what a time that was, you guys. The way he took me that night was so rough, so… _dominant_. Just the thought is seriously making me want to call Naru-kun back right now to repeat that very experience. Therefore in conclusion, it's not really a matter of contest between us, when I'm definitely in the lead at the moment." Mirajane replied victoriously, while her cheeks heated up from the thought process.

Haku frowned deeply at the words being shared. "Hmph! I dressed up like an angel with a halo and wings and oh my, was the moment spectacular. I even used my **Blizzard Magic** to make snowflakes fall on me as I twirled for my man. There's nothing you can say that'll top what I did 3 nights ago!" She shouted with pride in her voice before blushing heavily from recalling her experience.

Regaining her composure, Mikoto grinned madly. "Oh you have it all wrong. Tonight's my turn with Naru-kun, or have you all forgotten our time schedule arrangement?" She asked slyly as she saw her sister-figures pouting before she continued, "Not only am I going to wear a tight-fitted and low-cut black colored nurse outfit tonight, but I'm also going to have my **Sharingan** activated the entire time. No contest here. I'm the clear winner!"

Following suit, the ladies blazingly bickered back and forth with their respective counters, while holding in the raging urge to call back Naruto with the Hiraishin kunai. Blushing furiously into the debate session, the women leaned back in their seats before huffing cutely to regain their composure.

"Well, I'm sure the boss will very much enjoy hearing this conversation."

Sputtering incoherent sentences, Naruto's angels turned around immediately at the source of the sound before their blushes erupted once more. They were now looking at their lover's replica, who was currently smirking widely while holding up two juice boxes in his hands.

Burying her face in her hands, Mirajane squeaked. "A-aren't you supposed to be with our daughters?" She asked in a whiny tone, while her sister-figures nodded shyly as they looked away.

"I came back to get Leah-chan and Wendy-chan some juice, but this is far more interesting." The clone answered with his smirk intact before continuing, "There's no reason to call the boss with the Hiraishin kunai. I'll dispel myself so he can be informed of what you all _want_."

Shaking their heads in return with wild blushes, the women in the room huffed to regain their shaky composures. Looking around the area, they sighed in absolute relief at the knowledge that their daughters weren't present and were still playing at the training ground.

"I-I'm so glad they're outside. That would have been so embarrassing to explain." Haku murmured softly as she placed her hands onto her face.

The ladies nodded in absolute agreement, while blushing at the sight of their lover's clone clearing his throat in amusement. Whining as a means of a counter, they glared at the doppelganger before squeaking as he raised an eyebrow at their antics.

Chuckling, the clone grinned before softly saying, "There's no need to worry. I'm not going to dispel myself. I'll hand over the juice boxes to the kids and continue watching over them."

With a deep sigh, the women smiled at the replica before getting up from their seats. They decided to play with their daughters as well, knowing it was time to eat dinner soon. Nodding, everyone went towards the training ground area to enjoy themselves.

"What in the world!?" Erza shouted as she felt an eerie presence in the area, which her sister-figures tensed upon realizing as well.

Not giving it a second thought, the ladies rushed towards the training ground and quickly approached their daughters. Looking up at the sky, their eyes widened at the sight of a warping hole up above, causing everyone to panic immediately.

'_This… this portal is sucking everything in!_' The women ranted in their heads, while getting highly confused at what was happening around them.

"Kaa-chans, w-what's happening?" Leah asked shakily at the sight of the vortex in the sky as she was really scared right now.

Smiling softly, the ladies shook their heads. "We don't know, Leah-chan. However, we'll find out soon enough. Please don't worry because it'll be all right. All of us can promise you that." Mirajane said strongly as she grabbed the child in her arms, while her sister-figures nodded in approval.

Following suit, Kushina pulled Wendy towards the little girl into her embrace and frowned deeply at the event being transpired. She realized that the Fuinjutsu based barrier around the training ground area and the compound itself was holding back some of the pull, but the grassy area on the training ground wasn't laced with protection. Looking up at the sky, she sighed, not knowing what was happening.

'_It's begun. After all this time, it's finally begun at long last. However, can I really proceed?_' Carla thought to herself with guilt rapidly filling her mindset.

Just then, Naruto's ladies narrowed their eyes at the sight of the Exceed's hardened expressions because it was making them more confused than ever. Before they could ask her what was going on, they felt the pull of the vortex getting stronger. If anyone of them stood there for a moment longer, it could prove to be problematic.

Turning serious, Naruto's clone nodded. "Everyone grab hold of each other and the nearest two place their hands on my shoulders. I'll use the **Hiraishin **to take us all a safe distance away. I'm not sure if the compound itself can withstand the pull of this vortex, and I'm definitely not going to take the risk to find out. We're getting out of here right now so everyone hurry up with the formation." He stated in a serious tone, to which the group immediately got into position.

Just as a bolt of lightning was about to strike down at the training ground, the replica of the Wizard Saint vanished in a flash of white with the others.

…_safe!_

* * *

(20 Minutes Ago: With Ultear)

* * *

'_This is the change of a lifetime, but I'm going to make it work even if it kills me_.' Ultear thought to herself with a soft expression before taking a deep sigh.

Placing a hand on her back, the blackette smiled softly. "I've left Grimoire Heart for good, along with removing that horrendous Guild mark. The pain brought from that was unbearable; however, it's just the start. This marks my change and I'm going to make good on my word, knowing what's to come." She voiced out, while looking out the window of the transport she took off on.

After receiving those parting words from Naruto, Ultear truly took them to heart. She had a lot of time thinking about what he said to her in their last encounter and realized he was absolutely right. Upon arriving at the airship of Grimoire Heart a week ago, she saw the disgust Hades had towards her, making her decision that much easier.

The former dark mage simply wondered what went through her mind, remaining loyal to that fiend of a Guild Master. Just thinking about him now, made her gnash her teeth in outrage. Leaving that atrocious place was the best decision she ever made and that was a fact.

Growling, Ultear clenched her fists tightly. "My subordinates, the 7 Kin of Purgatory. What a disgusting bunch of idiots. To think I was their _leader_, I truly am pathetic. What I did is in the past now and I'm going to move on from the horrors. Though I told them all I'm leaving for some investigation, no one will realize that I've left for good and by the time they figure it out, it'll be too late for them." She said with a dangerous look on her face, while wondering what was to come next.

Understanding the grave situation of a counter-measure, the former dark mage took the necessary precautions. With her moving in the transport, she had the best chance for survival at the moment. Then there was that mystery person after her and the thought tormented her very mindset. However, she hoped things would mellow down soon with the plan she had come up with in the past week.

"That little brat _Meredy _was the final straw." Ultear snarled as her hair shadowed her face while tears slowly trickled down her cheeks before continuing, "I thought of her as my _daughter_. Even after getting ordered to destroy that town, I took her in because my maternal instincts took control."

"However, I never figured Meredy would despise my existence because I treated her like my own child and never once thought twice about it. When I saw her in the airship, I noticed the distaste in her eyes for the _first time_. I just never realized it back then, but now it's very clear to me. I guess this is what I truly deserve. My past actions are unforgivable and I've tried so hard to _end_ myself." The young woman said to herself depressingly as she wiped away her tears.

Remembering the words spoken by the White Dragon Slayer, the former dark mage fidgeted nervously in her seat. It was because of Naruto that she didn't end her life a week ago and upon another attempt within the confines of the airship, she hesitated with a raging agony building inside her.

Looking down at the ground, Ultear sighed deeply. "Why… why does it hurt so much thinking about you, Naruto-kun? Why does my heart clench at the recollection of the coldness you had in your eyes? Why am I so fixated on you? Why do I yearn for your forgiveness? Why do I wish to prove myself to you?" She whispered in the utmost confusion before trembling slightly.

_Emotional turmoil._ It was nothing like she ever felt before in her life. These emotions were all new to her and it was making her feel so vulnerable. Those eyes of his, those beautiful cerulean blue eyes of his. What she wouldn't do to see them again, knowing how entranced she felt the first time she lost herself staring into them. However, all she received in the recent times were those cold unforgiving eyes and the very flashback of them, pained her so that it was slowly shattering her very soul.

_Craving_. Longing at the feel of want from the blonde shinobi gave her a warmth in her heart, the very organ which she shut down countless times in the past. At this very moment, she wanted nothing more than to relish in that imaginary feeling, with her heart aching cripplingly for his acceptance.

Twirling a strand of her hair with a finger, the blackette hummed lightly. '_I'll work my way up if I have to. You're the only one that can save me, Naruto-kun. I… I just hope you don't push me away_.' She thought to herself as she placed a hand over her chest, while feeling the pulsing beat from her lonely heart.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we've now arrived at the Magnolia Town Terminal. Please check your belongings and we hope you enjoyed travelling with us. Thank you**."

Upon hearing the announcement from the speakers of the transport, Ultear sighed in happiness as she got up from her seat. The trip had been long, but it was very well worth it. Quickly taking a glance around her surroundings, she nodded in content before walking towards the exit of the train.

Magnolia Town, her ultimate destination. It was the very place where she would make the next step towards a new change in her life, knowing the person she wanted to see would be here.

Hopping off the train, Ultear blazed through the terminal and frowned at the sight of heavy rain in the area. Shaking away from the gloomy vision, she quickly hurried towards the town and sighed in relief as she was approaching Fairy Tail. At the corner of her eyes, the blackette noticed a large structure at the right side of the Guild and halted immediately. Taking a better look at the building, her eyes went wide upon realizing what she was currently glancing at.

"This is Naruto-kun's clan compound? It's beautiful." Ultear whispered softly with awe plastered on her face.

Taking a deep breath, the former dark mage nodded her head. '_I guess it's now or never. I'll have to take the risk of standing up to Naruto-kun, but I'm going to go through with it. Are… are you watching over me kaa-san? I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my past actions. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure I never fall into that same despair I set myself into._' She thought to herself in determination before inching towards the compound.

Just then, an eerie feel formulated in the area and Ultear gasped as her surrounding began warping around like a twister. Without getting a word out in retaliation, she looked up and saw a portal sucking up everything in sight.

"What's going on around here!?" Ultear shouted with gritted teeth as she channeled her magical energy and her left eye started glowing red, while the vortex pulled her upwards.

Trying her level best to move away, the blackette snarled as she couldn't get away from the sight because her efforts were proving useless. In the momentum, a tornado formed, to which the town started pulling up into the center of the vortex in a column of light. Soon the light died down and the storm settled, but the spiraling clouds above remained, leaving a large crater.

…_Ultear and the town of Magnolia vanished without a trace._

* * *

(With Naruto's clone)

* * *

In a flash of white, the occupants of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound arrived on the far outskirts of Magnolia Town. It was the same location where Naruto and Gildarts had their battle to determine the fate of the title of **Ace **of Fairy Tail.

After the duo had their battle, the White Dragon Slayer placed a **Hiraishin** seal on the grounds of the area so that he could appear at this area at will. That decision turned out to be a great one because it just about saved the residents of the clan compound.

Frowning deeply at the sight of Magnolia, Mikoto turned around. "That was cutting it really close, you guys. If it wasn't for that last move, we would have been toast. I'm glad everyone's safe and sound." She said in relief, while the others swiftly nodded in agreement.

Kushina smiled softly as she looked down at her daughters. "Are you two okay?" She asked gently before crouching down to face them.

Nodding slowly, Leah smiled delicately. "I-I'm fine, Kushina kaa-chan." She replied a little shakily before sniffling as her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm also fine, kaa-chan. There's no need to worry." Wendy answered in a low voice and smiled in content as Mirajane embraced her tightly.

Sighing deeply, the replica of the White Dragon Slayer looked around before voicing out, "I'll dispel myself now so that the boss understands the situation completely. There is something off about this whole situation and it's absolutely necessary for the boss to know about it."

Seeing the nods of his fellow companions, the clone smiled as he dispelled himself to inform his creator of what was going on. However, Naruto's ladies remembered how Carla was acting earlier and they wanted to learn why that was.

With that, Erza turned to face the Exceed. "Will you tell us why you've been acting this way, Carla?" She asked seriously as her eyes narrowed.

"I… I have to tell you all something." Carla murmured in a low tone at the sight of the enraged ladies before gulping nervously as they all formulated heated glares upon hearing those words.

* * *

(Back with the original Naruto)

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about, Mystogan-san? Answer me!" Naruto snarled viciously at what he was currently hearing.

Staring fixedly at the blonde, Mystogan gritted his teeth. "The **Anima **has grown too large, and can no longer be suppressed by my power alone. Through the usage of a special machine located in the Anima Chamber of the Edolas Castle, an inter-dimensional gate opens in the sky. This gate transfers everything from the part of Earthland, where it appeared to its counterpart world, my world, Edolas. This is known as the **Anima** I speak of. I've tried suppressing it on my power alone, but it's too late now." He replied in a furious tone before slamming his fist against the ground below.

"What can we do to stop it? How can I be of assistance?" Naruto questioned fiercely as he looked on at the man, while fearing the worst for his family.

Shaking his head in return, Mystogan turned serious. "Since the magical power in Earthland is limitless unlike in Edolas, the **Anima** was used to steal power from Earthland. I came here to suppress the **Anima** from appearing in various locations using my **Magic Staves**, but I've failed. Magnolia Town…" He said gravely and left the empty words to his fellow mage to understand.

Naruto clenched his fists at the knowledge, finally realizing what this meant. It was the hardest thing for him to hear that his own family was in danger, along with the Guild mates of Fairy Tail. Before he could say something in return, his eyes widened at the recollection of memories from his clone.

Grabbing Mystogan's arm, Naruto remained serious. "Let's go." He voiced out and left no room for debates before the duo vanished in a flash of white.

In the same flash, the Wizard Saint and his fellow mage appeared in front of the residents of the clan compound. Sighing in relief, Naruto saw his soon-to-be wives and two daughters looking softly at him, causing him to smile softly in return. Grabbing both the two children in his arms, Naruto kissed their foreheads before leaning towards his ladies.

"I'm glad you're all okay. I was really worried about you." Naruto said gently and smiled as his daughters nuzzled into his chest in agreement.

Nodding, the ladies smiled at their man. "Your clone saved us, Naru-kun. Otherwise it would have been too late for us." Mikoto said worriedly just as soon as the women turned towards the other newcomer, their eyes widened.

Erza looked on in disbelief at the sight of Mystogan, who held such a familiarity to Jellal, her former childhood friend. Turning towards her lover, she nodded as he held his hand up so he could explain what was going on around here.

"This is not the Jellal I took care of, Erza-chan. He's still our Guild mate; I can assure you of that." Naruto said and turned towards his fellow mage before continuing, "I'm sure you all understand what happened to Magnolia Town and it's too late for them. However, we're not going to let this get the better hand of us. We will save our friends of Fairy Tail and that's a promise."

Just then, Wendy gasped loudly before asking, "Is that you, Jellal-san?"

Raising an eyebrow instantly, Erza wondered how her daughter knew of her Guild mate and why she was referring to him as the former tyrant of the Tower of Heaven. Things were getting pretty damn confusing around here and these were the same thoughts as her sister-figures.

"I'm that Jellal, yes. It's been a while, Wendy-chan. However, now's not the time for a reunion. We have to get to the matter of saving the others from the brink of destruction." Mystogan said seriously as he faced his fellow mages, all of whom nodded in agreement.

'_So his real name is Jellal after all. It makes sense because he's the counterpart of Jellal. Still, this whole thing is rather irritating to say the least. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you all, but I will stop this_.' Naruto thought to himself as he turned towards the sight of the destroyed town.

Sighing deeply, everyone had their eye sight fixed at the remains of Magnolia. Leah was really scared for her friends at the Guild because all of them were always so nice to her, which was same thought process of her big sister Wendy. Both of them liked Fairy Tail and were devastated at what just happened to the town. They wanted to help as well. Looking at their parents, the duo nodded as they looked on softly.

"You're from my homeland, aren't you?" Carla asked in utter shock as she faced Mystogan before gritting her teeth in frustration.

With that, Naruto looked intently at the Exceed. "You knew what was happening and didn't mutter a word to anyone? If it wasn't for my clone saving my family, they might have been sucked into the vortex." He said coldly and took a deep sigh before continuing, "Do you realize what you've done? The women around you are my _soon-to-be wives_, the ladies I'm going to _marry_ in the future, the women that'll birth my future children, the very women that accepted you into our home. Then there are my daughters, the two little angels that I'll always fight to protect, one of whom is your own _partner_. I don't have time for your nonsense Carla, because I'm _not_ feeling merciful at the moment."

Stiffening harshly, Carla gulped in fear. "I… I can't tell you everything because there was a mission that was imprinted in our minds at birth, like the other Exceeds. From what I've seen, Happy doesn't even know of his birthright. However, I'll be your guide towards Edolas but… but if there is a chance of me betraying any of you in any way, you… you have to kill me." She answered painfully with tears, while her partner Wendy gasped loudly in shock.

"Trust me _Exceed_; death will be the _least_ of your worries." Naruto said emotionlessly as his eyes glowed bright blue, showing he wasn't kidding in the slightest.

Upon hearing those words, Carla shivered in agony and felt like her life force was fading. Hanging her head lowly, tears escaped her eyes because she never felt this fearful in her life. Naruto terrified her to no end and just the sight of his coldness was becoming too much to bare.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer gently held their man in their arms, not wanting anything to happen to the Exceed. Though they were furious because of Carla not speaking up during the time of the portal opening up, they couldn't break Wendy's heart at the sight of her partner perishing. Turning towards the child in question, their expressions softened significantly.

With that, Mystogan took a deep sigh. "I'm going to open up a portal for you all to enter the world of Edolas. Please try your best to rescue the residents of Magnolia Town, time is short." He stated as he took out his **Magic Staves** in his hands.

Sighing in return, Naruto nodded. "All right Mystogan-san, take us to Edolas." He voiced out seriously and saw his ladies smiling in relief before continuing, "We'll do everything in our power to end this foolish plan. I'm not going to let my comrades perish and that's a promise."

Mystogan quickly pulled out a flask and threw it towards the blonde shinobi. "Those are** X-Balls** and they're very important. When you arrive in Edolas, you won't have access to your magical abilities. However, these pills can give you the chance to wield magic there as well. Take this as a sign of my gratitude for you all lending a hand. I'll be there shortly as well so don't worry." He explained gently and sighed in relief at the sight of his fellow mages smiling in approval.

Just then, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I can sense Natsu and Gajeel within the confines of Magnolia Town. Not only that, Happy is there among them as well. Care to explain why that is?" He asked emotionlessly as he turned toward Carla, while Kushina gasped upon realizing this as well.

"I-I sort of knew that was going to happen." Carla said weakly as she held her head down before softly continuing, "Natsu and Gajeel will still be in Magnolia Town because I just know they weren't pulled into the portal. I can't give the full explanation on the matter, since it's all related to the mission I was assigned with from birth. Happy wasn't pulled as well because he's an Exceed and we can withstand the **Anima**, since we're from the world of Edolas."

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer gritted their teeth at the knowledge. All of them were blazing with anger because Carla holding back so much information. However, they had to stay calm because their soon-to-be husband would rage out at the Exceed and that wouldn't be pretty for anyone. Holding their man gently, they sighed in frustration.

Emotions non-existent, Naruto nodded his head. "We will talk about this when the time is right. For endangering the lives of my family, you have a _very_ _long_ road ahead to earn my forgiveness. I gave you a home and you took my hospitality for granted. Mark my words, we _will_ have that discussion soon." He stated in a glacial tone, to which the female Exceed paled in absolute fear.

Upon hearing those words, Wendy shivered at the sheer coldness laced in her father's voice, but held back from saying anything in return because she understood he was only protecting her and the other members of her new family. Looking at her mothers and little sister, she couldn't say anything, knowing how strongly she felt towards them.

Meanwhile, Mystogan utilized his **Magic Staves** to open up a portal. "This will allow you all to enter my homeland. I'll head over towards Magnolia Town and help Gajeel-san and Natsu-san to Edolas with the same portal. I have another flask of **X-Balls** that I'll give them. I should have informed you earlier that Dragon Slayers aren't affected with the **Anima**, as other mages are. You'll understand what I'm talking about soon enough. Once you get there Naruto-san, don't flare your **Dragon Slayer Magic**. It's not going to bode well for you or your family. Just trust me on that because I have no time left. Please finish this." He explained as he turned towards the others with a serious look on his face.

Not needing any further words, Naruto held his daughters in his arms as he stepped into the portal, which his ladies followed suit in doing immediately. The Wizard Saint was curious as to why his magic posed as a problem in Edolas, but it was the fact that Natsu and Gajeel were also there in Magnolia Town safe from harm. There was something fishy going on here, involving the Dragon Slayers in particular and he was going to get to the bottom of it one way or the other.

Meanwhile, Carla shakily walked along with tears rolling down her cheeks because of what she heard from the blonde shinobi. Looking up towards her partner, she sighed deeply at the child frowning at her. This whole experience was hurting her greatly and she didn't know what else to do at this point.

Waving the man off, the residents of the clan compound vanished into the other side of the portal, leaving behind a smiling Mystogan in the background.

"Now, I better hurry towards Magnolia Town. Time is of the essence." Mystogan said to himself as he took off quickly, mentally wishing the best for the people that vanished into the portal.

…_it was now time for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family to venture off into the world of Edolas._

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how'd you all like that chapter, huh? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**So Leah finally met Kurama, Wendy became Naruto's daughter, Ultear has left Grimoire Heart for good and Naruto found out the truth about Mystogan? **_**Not bad at all!**_

**However, I'm sad that this chapter was only 16,200 words. I'm crying anime tears at the short length chapter. Hold me because I'm saddened by my low-ranked writing skills, you guys. -_- **_**Pfft. Review!**_

**Many of you must have realized what the end of the chapter marks way towards and yes, it's the progression to the Edolas Arc. I wanted to mention something regarding a specific portion of this arc here, knowing I would have to give a short explanation. **

**Ultear's character development has officially started. With her new formulated thought process, she's becoming a changed person already. However, like I said in the Author's Notes of the previous chapter, her character development has to be at a certain level before I can initialize her into the harem itself. This has to be done perfectly and it's a challenge I'm more than happy to take on. Seeing as how Ultear was present during the time of the portal, she was sucked into it and will take part in the Edolas Arc itself. How I'll target this will be interesting to say the least and I'll leave it at that, knowing I'm enjoying teasing you with the progressive details.**

'_**THAT WAS SO DIFFERENT FROM CANON!**_**' -:- ****Sage Art: Gasping Jutsu!**** -:- If you haven't realized how much I despise following canon yet, I don't have words to say as a counter. I'm not a whippy boy for canon and I'll never be a damn whippy boy, like so many around here are. If I wanted to spend endless hours writing what happened in the anime, I'd just watch the anime. **_**I hate following canon.**_

'_**WILL NARUTO AND THE KUNOICHI TRIO HAVE COUNTERPARTS!?**_**' -:- **_**Ahem Magic: Have Patience!**_** -:- This is something you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see. You'll know what happens then, so I'm not going to give any spoilers. Ah, teasing at full throttle. It's got you wanting more, eh?**

**The part where Naruto spoke to Carla, his anger was justified, for those that might have a problem with reading how he dealt with her. His family means the world to him, so him getting furious about Carla's unwillingness to explain before, is quite understandable.**

**Since I replied to everyone that reviewed in the previous chapter, I'll reply to the "Guest Reviewers" because I can't send them PM's to their respective reviews.**

**To those that posted about the chapter being good, thank you! I appreciate your support and I hope you all continue to read with the same level of dedication. **

**To those that posted about if the next arc was Edolas, you were indeed correct in assuming that. Yes, the next chapter will officially start the Edolas Arc, while this one was just the building half to the whole thing. Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

**To those that were wishing for Itachi's revival, I guess it would have been good and all, but he's had his moment of closure and that's enough. Though I'm pleased to see you all forming opinions and suggestions about the chapter itself. Thanks!**

**Well I guess that's it for the Author's Notes. I'm pleased the story has been picking up so magnificently and I hope all of you continue to review with the same vigor. It not only boosts my morale with every update, but it also gives me the wonderful chance to bond with you all when I PM each and every one of you back with my respective replies. **

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- ****Egyptian God Phoenix**


	34. Edolas: Part 1

**I proudly present you all with the 34****th**** chapter of my story. Yes, it's the Edolas Arc in the flesh and it's going to be quite interesting to say the least. Thank you all for enjoying the previous chapter and for reviewing with so much dedication. It truly does make me a proud author, thank you. With this chapter, the story has crossed the 500,000 word boundary. Thank you so very much for being so cool with the reviews and for reading the story. It's been a wonderful journey so far and I'm sure it'll only get even better as time passes. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

"…and where do you two think you're going at this time?" A male asked in confusion as he eyed his companion duo rather intently.

This newcomer was tall, and had blue eyes and blonde hair in a pompadour style. He had long sideburns extending to the ends of his face and some stubble. He donned an attire consisting of a light pink shiny armor with gold chain mail and a bronze belt, and what appear to be black colored briefs. He also had on a white cape with the Edolas insignia on it.

"We're going to hunt down that _Guild_ once and for all, Sugarboy. It's time we did our part. We can't let those fools keep on getting away! It's ruining our reputation." One of the two newcomers in front of the man now known as Sugarboy spoke out in a glacial tone.

Following suit, another newcomer stepped into the area. This newcomer was a young man, who had strange arrow-like eyebrows and had messy purple hair with one thick lock of white hair near the front right side. He wears a white uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a dark green shirt, decorated with an olive green crisscrossing line pattern.

Sighing deeply, the young man shook his head. "Sugarboy, it was an amazing idea for me to show up. I knew it would be amazing. Anyway, you've forgotten to state that the **Anima Plan** seems to have succeeded." He said coolly and smirked as he heard the gasps from the two people in front of him before concluding, "The Division Captions have now been ordered to come back. I arrived here to see that you two don't leave, knowing you."

Nodding, Sugarboy smiled as he turned towards the shocked duo. "Yes, what Hughes speaks of is correct. Our King really sets his aims high in this regard. Let's head back because we don't want to keep the King waiting around any longer. Ask your questions there. Destroy that _Guild_ later." He voiced out in seriously, while his partner now known as Hughes smirked in approval.

"There's something else that has occurred." Voiced out another newcomer from behind the group, causing them all to turn around instantly.

This newcomer was a tall, muscular male Exceed that had the build similar to that of humans. His head was that of a black panther's and had a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye. He also had on a battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet.

Raising an eyebrow in return, Sugarboy shook his head. "What do you mean by that, Pantherlily?" He asked in confusion before scratching his chin.

Sighing, the Exceed now known as Pantherlily crossed his arms. "Though I agree with everything that's been said so far, there is something that has caused a disturbance." He answered irritably as he looked at his confused group before continuing, "It seems that one of the absorptions for the **Anima Plan** failed to do its job. One of the magical signatures didn't arrive into the lacrima within the Royal City. The King wants to know what happened, but I'm at a loss for explanations on the matter. Therefore, let's head back for further details because we have to get to the bottom of this new development."

Listening intently to the words being shared, the group members sighed in frustration, knowing this latest bit of information was troubling. Meanwhile, the two mysterious companions slowly nodded in agreement, while wondering what was going on with that missing magical energy.

Nodding to each other, the quintet blazed towards to opposite side, to see what the King had to say to them at the moment.

* * *

(With the Uzumaki-Namikaze family)

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, the residents of the clan compound went wide-eyed as they took a notice to their surroundings. Everyone were currently situated on a semi-mountainous terrain, which had a vast amount of greenery on the sides. The atmosphere of the environment was quite peaceful to say the least, but even then there was an eerie feel just under the surface.

"We're finally in Edolas. We must move immediately." Naruto said calmly as he turned towards the others with a smile on his face.

Nodding in return, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were in a serious mood, knowing they had to free their fellow mages from this strange world. Looking down at their daughters, they giggled lightly at the sight of Leah, who was currently gently holding a flower in her hand, while Wendy shook her head with an amused expression.

Just then, Naruto's eyes narrowed before saying, "Something has come up. Everyone follow me because I feel a faint magical signature in the nearby distance. There's no time to waste."

With that, Kushina quickly grabbed Leah into her arms and Haku did the same with Wendy. Nodding at the explanation, the ladies took off quickly in the direction their man was heading off towards. Meanwhile, Carla sighed deeply as she still recalled the blonde shinobi's words, knowing how gravely it struck her very mindset. She was utterly confused to formulate words at the moment.

In the momentum, Naruto smiled. '_It seems like my chakra is in full effect here. Seeing as how I've not taken any of the __**X-Balls**__ that Mystogan-san gave us, it's quite obvious that only magic is affected in Edolas. This just makes everything that much easier for us_.' He thought to himself as he glanced east and west of the surrounding area.

"Naru-kun, I know what you just realized. Yes we can still use our chakra here in Edolas." Mikoto said with pride before speeding ahead towards her lover.

Mirajane and Erza immediately stopped and huffed in annoyance. "How _convenient_. While we have to use **X-balls** to get the ability to use our magic again, you all still have _chakra_. Hmph!" They chorused in unison before pouting deeply at the situation.

Smirking in victory, the kunoichi trio stuck out their tongues, while their two sister-figures glared heatedly at them in return. Meanwhile, Leah and Wendy giggled at their mothers bickering away like children, since those women were supposed to be the grownups. Their family sure was lively all right.

Turning around with a smirk, Naruto shook his head. "Oh well, tough luck." He voiced out coolly and chuckled at the sight of the female mage duo pouting before explaining, "I sort of had an idea that our chakra would still work here. However, I didn't realize that my assumptions would turn out to be accurate. Nonetheless, with Mystogan-san giving us the **X-Balls** to use our magical powers, I guess we should take them right now. It'll prove to be the best course of action."

Listening intently, the ladies of the Wizard Saint nodded in approval because the plan sounding just fine to them in their opinion. Mirajane quickly caught the flask her future husband tossed towards her and opened it up to see the pills inside. Passing them around to everyone except Leah, the group swallowed the pills and felt the magical energy coursing through their veins. Following suit, Mirajane handed the flask back to Naruto, who quickly took one of the pills as well. With Leah and Wendy still in their mothers' arms, the group rushed off into the distance with Carla proceeding along with them.

Moments later into the dash, Naruto made a complete halt and his eyes narrowed at what he was currently seeing. It was a lacrima of sorts, but it held a chilly feel deep within. Placing a hand on the object, the White Dragon Slayer looked on fixedly as the lacrima began visibly melting away. Just as soon as the lacrima completely dissipated, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the occupant while his ladies gasped.

_It was Ultear Milkovich trapped within an ice structure._

Before anyone could blink, Ultear's left eye subconsciously glowed intense red, which was glowing a faint red a few moments ago. Just then, the ice began melting away and the former dark mage let out a gasp before falling face first to the rocky ground. Meanwhile, the ladies of the Wizard Saint growled inwardly at the sight, knowing just who that woman truly was.

"I wonder what she's doing here. If I'm correct, Ultear-san was present in Magnolia Town." Naruto voiced out loud, to which his family nodded their heads in agreement.

Holding the woman up, the White Dragon Slayer saw her in a deep slumber, causing him to raise an eyebrow. With that, Kushina and Mikoto quickly approached the sight and narrowed their eyes before realizing what happened to the former dark mage.

Taking a deep sigh, Kushina looked towards the others. "It's quite ingenious, dattebane. Ultear-san put herself into a comatose-state in order to protect herself from the effects of the **Anima**. With the medicinal training I received in the past, this wasn't too tough to figure out." She explained in a sagely tone, while her best friend smiled in approval.

Mikoto then applied medicinal chakra to her hands and ran a treatment on the unconscious woman, knowing how well-trained she was in the art. A moment later, she removed her hands from Ultear and stepped back with understanding. Their patient was now finally waking up.

Opening her eyes, Ultear gasped loudly. "What hap-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as her eyes met those that were present in front of her.

Smiling softly, the former Grimoire Heart dark mage stood up. '_Naruto-kun, you're here. I'm so happy you're here. I can't wait to tell you all about what happened in that airship. But where are we?_' She thought to herself as she looked around the surroundings.

Following suit, Ultear quickly hugged the blonde shinobi because she had wanted to do that for a very long time now. However, she paled instantly as she felt the murderous killing intent of five extremely pissed females around her. It was madness.

"Step away from our _husband!_" The ladies chorused coldly in unison, while their daughters froze at the tone of their normally kind mothers.

Ultear quickly did as told, while her heart creaked at the words being shared. '_H-husband? Naruto-kun is married? Am I too late? This pain is coming back again._' She spoke out in her mind before stepping away from the blonde.

Turning towards his soon-to-be wives, Naruto frowned lightly. "Girls, that's enough." He said sternly and faced the blackette before strongly continuing, "You were present in Magnolia Town. That's the only way you were sucked into that **Anima**. What were you doing in our town, Ultear-san?"

Upon hearing the tone of their man, the ladies took a deep sigh of their own. They didn't trust the woman in front of them because they had no reason to do so. However, they weren't ever going to question the love of their life and therefore, they did as they were told.

Meanwhile, Ultear nodded her head hesitantly. "I… I saw that strange vortex in the sky and I panicked immediately. I was in Magnolia Town because I wanted to talk to you about something. When I arrived at your clan compound, I found myself pulled into the vortex. In a moment of desperation, I utilized my **Ice-Make: Dahlias** in order to trap myself inside my ice shield, with the conjuncture of my **Arc of Time: Restore** so that even if something happened, my left eye would put me in paralysis. I didn't know what was going on, so I did the only thing I thought was best at that given moment of time." She explained in a sagely tone before sighing deeply.

Raising an impressed eyebrow, the ladies of the Wizard Saint had to admit that this information was truly interesting. It was quick thinking on the part of Ultear to do such a thing, but even then, they narrowed their eyes hearing about the woman wanting to meet their lover.

"Normally that would have been a good plan, but it didn't go according to the way you wanted it to, considering the fact that you were confined within a lacrima a few moments ago." Naruto said calmly as he watched the gasping woman in front of her before continuing, "There's still the reason why you wanted to meet up with me. Well, we don't have all day for your answer. You should know that we've been pulled into Edolas, the parallel world of Earthland."

Sputtering in return, Ultear went wide-eyed. '_E-Edolas? How is this even possible? Was it because of that vortex or that __**Anima**__ thing? How will we return back?_' She questioned herself and nodded as she saw the seriousness in the blonde shinobi's eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about Grimoire Heart. I've… I've left that place for good." Ultear replied softly and saw the looks on the other women's faces before sighing deeply.

Naruto sighed inwardly at the knowledge, knowing that the girl wasn't telling any lies at the moment. It was good to hear that Ultear gave up the Dark Guild she was situated in. However, it was also a matter of irritation to realize that the woman was so fixated on him, which was clearly visible. He of course had the memories of Ultear calling him by that affectionate suffix and the thought made him sigh, understanding how his future brides would lash out at the learning of it. Yes, that wouldn't be pretty at all.

Before he could say anything regarding the matter, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It seems Natsu and Gajeel have arrived in Edolas. I just sensed their magical signatures." He voiced out seriously as he turned towards his ladies before explaining, "I'm going to head over there. If there's a chance that Mystogan-san is present, then I'll ask him about what else I need to know about this place. We don't have much time to waste. However, it's necessary for me to get this information. Stay here and I'll return back after learning everything there is to know."

Nodding at the words being shared, the blonde shinobi's women smiled in understanding. Kushina had just sensed those two very signatures as well, so she knew it was for the best. After all, they needed all the information they could get. They weren't going to let Fairy Tail diminish because of this set back.

Leah and Wendy didn't want their father to leave because they were in a strange new world. However, they understood that he was serious right now and didn't want to press any further. Carla was simply in agreement because she didn't want to say anything to the blonde, knowing he was still upset with her.

Meanwhile, Ultear sighed sadly. '_I don't want you to go, Naruto-kun. I still need to talk to you and these women will not like my presence here. Is this the reason why you wanted that clan status, to be with them? My heart… my heart isn't accepting any of this. Is this really what I deserve? It's too much_.' She thought to herself depressingly before wiping away a lone tear that formulated.

At that very moment, Naruto saw the look on Ultear's face and could only sigh inwardly. He could tell just by looking at the woman, what she must be feeling right now. However, he had no time to deal with this and simply waved at his family before vanishing in a flash of white.

* * *

(With the Ladies)

* * *

"Why did you want to meet our husband, Ultear-san?" Mirajane asked with narrowed eyes, with her sister-figures doing the exact same.

Heart pounding fainter by the second, Ultear nodded slowly. "I… I wanted to tell him that I left that Dark Guild for good, like I said. I didn't know you were all married to him because I never figured... this is what occurred after he got the clan status from the council. When did all of this happen?" She asked achingly in return as she rubbed her eyes gently.

Erza turned towards her sister-figures and crossed her arms before replying, "I don't think we need to give away information like that, Ultear-san. We don't know you and don't trust you either because of what we've already heard about you. Just stay away from our husband."

Nodding, the ladies knew that they weren't married to their lover yet, but it was only a matter of time until that happened. They were so eager to be officially considered their man's wives, however, they knew that will transpire in the future. They could hardly wait for this magical dream to come true.

Meanwhile, Ultear placed a hand over her chest and let out a few tears. '_I knew it. They hate me, all of them hate me. I can't blame them either. It's pretty obvious that they know what I've done as a dark mage and all the horror I've caused to others. Naruto-kun, please come back soon_.' She thought to herself in the utmost sadness before hanging her head lowly.

"For what it's worth Erza-san, I'm sorry." Ultear whispered gently, to which the ladies immediately raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Seeing the reaction, the blackette sighed deeply. "It's because of me that your life has been so painful at the Tower of Heaven. For that pain you felt in the past, I'm so very sorry." She said shakily and fell to her knees with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Clenching her fists at the mention, Erza formed a heated glare. "What do you mean? I already know you worked with Jellal, who had his thought projection Siegrain in the council. You two were the ones behind the Etherion launching, but it was stopped by my man. What are you sorry for now?" She snarled venomously with gritted teeth.

Looking on with the utmost confusion, the remaining ladies narrowed their eyes. They didn't know what was happening and wanted to understand everything now. Looking down at their frowning daughters, Kushina and Mikoto kissed their foreheads before holding them close. After all, since they were going to be here for a while until their man returned, it seemed like a good idea to hear about this. Nodding to themselves, the ladies waited patiently for the information that was going to be revealed by the former female dark mage.

"There's more to that. I've known Jellal for far longer than that." Ultear said shakily as she looked at Erza intently before explaining, "When you were a slave at the Tower of Heaven, I was present in the shadows. I used my **Possession Magic** when Jellal was tortured by the guards in the tower, making it easier for me to manipulate him into believing I was Zeref. It's because of _me_ that you've faced all the horrors of your past. It's because of _me_ that Jellal turned out the way he did. It's because of _me_ that so many lives were ruined in that tower."

Tears flooding, Ultear cupped her face, knowing she was so humiliated by her past actions. There were so many things that pained her heart and the Tower of Heaven was one of the major things she's done. A while ago, she felt that using that Arc of Time to rewrite the past was a good idea, understanding it could rewrite her sorrows and exchange them with happiness. However, after thinking about it with a more level-head, she was starting to see she was wrong in her thought process.

'_Naruto-kun, only you can save me and only you can pull me out of this. Please… please come back soon_.' The blackette thought to herself before her body trembled for his acceptance.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the Wizard Saint gnashed their teeth in outrage. Turning towards their sister-figure Erza, they saw her calling upon a sword with her **Requip Magic** and feared the worst. Of course they couldn't blame the redhead in the slightest. However, seeing their two daughters shaking at the current momentum, they pulled their attention away from the sight.

Gripping her sword tightly, Erza's expressions hardened. "You… you're the reason why my childhood friends had to suffer for years? I saved all of them. I saved all of them! It was because of Jellal getting captured that I held that rebellion in the first place." She growled viciously as she pointed her weapon at the woman before continuing, "I didn't know why Jellal went through such a drastic change. After all this time, it was _you_ that caused him to act out that way. It was _you_ that led to the people I saved getting pulled back into the tower. All of it… _all of it was you!_"

Mirajane quickly approached her best friend and held her tightly in her arms. She didn't want Erza to do anything she would regret, even though it seemed like the best choice of action. Of course she was enraged at the knowledge, which was the same thoughts of her sister-figures, but all of them needed to stay calm no matter how hard it felt.

Erza let out tears as she hugged the silverette, while holding her sword. '_What does this all mean? It's because of this woman that Jellal turned out like that? He… he was manipulated by her this whole time?_' She questioned herself in a glacial tone before tightening the embrace.

"…do it."

Turning around instantly, Erza snarled at the woman speaking. However, she gasped as Ultear simply held out her hands in an inviting manner, showing what she wanted to express now. The remaining ladies were gasping at the realization, while their daughters were crying at what was happening.

With that, Ultear chuckled weakly. "I've tried to end myself twice already. If it weren't for the intervention of someone, I wouldn't be alive right now." She spoke out in a broken tone as tears escaped her eyes before continuing, "This is what I truly deserve and I'm willing to accept that. If ending my life will give you closure, I'm not going to object. This is how I can completely repent for my actions. Please… please do it."

"Just tell Naruto-kun that I'm sorry for everything. I couldn't speak out in front of him then, but time isn't on my side, which is quite ironic for an **Arc of Time** user. I'd like to thank you for listening to what I had to say, Erza-san. I've finally said my peace on the matter. I'm so very sorry." Ultear concluded in maximum heartbreak before closing her eyes, awaiting a killing blow.

Inching away from the hug her best friend gave her, Erza held her sword tightly while continuously tearing up at the words being shared. With that, she proceeded towards the former dark mage with an unknown expression etched to her features. There was so much running through her mind at the moment and it knew no bounds. _What was she supposed to do here?_

Unknowing to anyone, Haku subconsciously channeled her chakra into the Hiraishin kunai. '_Naru-kun, this is something only you can deal with. Erza-chan's not thinking clearly. Come soon!_' She thought to herself before turning her attention back towards the sight.

Engrossed in the moment, the remaining ladies were looking on intently, while fearing the worst for Ultear, who was so openly asking for death by their sister-figure's hands without a moment of hesitation. They heard the affectionate suffix given to their man by the woman, which confused and annoyed them. Holding their two daughters tightly, the women frowned deeply because they knew just how those little girls felt on the situation. They couldn't blame them in the slightest.

'_Erza kaa-chan…_' Leah thought to herself with tears in her eyes, while her big sister Wendy was sniffling at what was happening around them.

Meanwhile, Ultear had a serene expression on her face. '_I couldn't get a chance to tell you anything Naruto-kun, and that's my only regret in life. Thank you for at least giving me a moment to think about what I've done and opening my eyes for the first time. I'll miss you so much._' She voiced out in her mind and smiled in a manner that easily matched her expressions.

Raising her sword, Erza hesitated. Could she do it? Ultear was the reason for her painful past, but did she _really_ deserve death? Her mind was clouded with hate and the sorrow of her childhood began to come back. Gritting her teeth, Erza's eyes snapped open with a determined look.

'_Die!'_

Before she could bring the sword down, Erza felt her wrist suddenly seized in a tight grip. Instantly turning around, the **Requip** mage saw her lover standing right beside her, giving her a look that spoke volumes of the current situation.

"That's quite enough Erza-chan, drop the sword." His voice was sharp and calm, booking no room for argument as he continuously stared into Erza's watery eyes.

Ultear opened her eyes upon hearing the voice before lowly whispering, "N-Naruto-kun."

Applying further pressure to his grip, the redhead winced before dropping her blade with a small _cling_. Easing up the pressure, the heir of the White Dragons pulled his lover in for a hug. Erza began to cry into his chest as she was extremely happy to see him return at such a crucial moment.

"It's okay, Erza-chan. I understand how you're feeling right now." Naruto said tenderly and kissed the top of his woman's head before continuing, "However, what you were going to do would have caused you major regret in the future. Ultear-san didn't have to tell you anything, but she still told you something even I was unaware of. Did you ask yourself _why_ she did that, when she could have just as easily kept her mouth shut? Don't take this road."

Slowly pulling away upon hearing those words, Erza nodded gently. '_Naru-kun is right. He's absolutely right. I wasn't thinking clearly and I realize that now, but it's so hard to process that information_.' She thought to herself before her lover reeled her in for a passionate kiss.

Heart clenching at the sight, Ultear looked away. '_I don't know how much more I can handle. I was fine with Erza-san ending my life a moment ago, but why can't I stand seeing her kiss Naruto-kun? What are these feelings? Why can't I let go of these emotions? Why do I keep feeling so much pain!?_' She thought to herself before taking an agonizing sigh.

Meanwhile, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer sighed in relief. Turning towards Haku, they saw her smiling gently, to which they realized what just happened. It was so obvious that the blackette utilized the Hiraishin kunai, causing their future husband to appear back here. Looking down at their daughters, they sighed once more at the sight of them smiling lowly.

It was then; Leah pushed all her power to hop off from Kushina's embrace. In the momentum, she quickly rushed towards Ultear and hugged her tightly, causing her to gasp loudly before turning around to face her embracer.

"D-don't cry… kaa-chan didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry." Leah whispered with moist-eyes and simply held onto the woman.

Closing her eyes, Ultear subconsciously wrapped her arms around the child. "T-thank you…" She replied lowly before melting into the warm hug.

Seeing this, Erza wanted to grab Leah away from the former dark mage, but held back because of her lover shaking his head. Once again, she wasn't thinking clearly and was starting to realize that the woman needed this right now, more than anything. Still, she didn't want her daughter near that fiend.

Wendy looked closely at her little sister and was really proud of her for showing her kindness. She wasn't happy at all because she understood what Ultear did to her redhead mother, but she didn't like seeing any of this conflict. Leah was the best diffuser in these sorts of situations. Looking up at her mothers, she saw them nodding slowly in approval, causing her to keep her smile intact.

"What's your name?" Ultear asked softly as she held the little girl in her arms, not wanting to let her go at the moment.

Blinking twice, Leah smiled delicately. "I'm Leah Uzumaki-Namikaze!" She exclaimed happily into the embrace, slowly realizing that the woman was starting to feel better now.

Nodding, Ultear smiled tenderly in return. "Thank you Leah-chan. Thank you so much." She said with nothing but truth laced in her voice before kissing the top of the girl's head.

"You're welcome!" Leah chirped cheerfully as stuck her head out of the hug before giggling lightly upon getting reeled back into it.

"No… please don't leave. I want to hold you for a little longer. Please." Ultear pleaded with the utmost urgency, knowing she absolutely couldn't stand to see the child go.

Upon hearing those words, Leah nodded eagerly and stayed in her embrace, causing the former dark mage to form a serene smile on her face at the acceptance. The little brunette was happy at the moment because she didn't want to see the woman crying again. _She didn't like seeing people cry!_

On the sidelines, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku and Mirajane were watching the display with a proud expression. They were very pleased to see their daughter being the better person. Heck, she was better than them at the moment, which was a fact. To see Ultear devastated at the idea of getting pulled away from their daughter's embrace, gave them intense warmth. Leah was truly their little ball of sunshine.

"You're the best, Leah-chan." Wendy whispered lovingly as she looked at her little sister, while her partner Carla smiled gently at the events being transpired.

Meanwhile, Naruto eyed the scene softly. "Do you really want to kill her, Erza-chan?" He asked as he faced his woman before looking at her intently.

Running through everything possible, Erza held her head low because of the pain she now felt in her heart. She didn't want to forgive Ultear because of what that woman did, but killing her was the easiest excuse she could think of.

"No I don't, Naru-kun. I'm really furious at her, but I don't want to kill her. I'm better than that." Erza spoke out delicately as she picked up her sword and sent it back using her **Requip Magic**.

Smiling at the answer, Naruto nodded before passionately smashing his lips against Erza's, easily overpowering her tongue with his own. Moaning into the kiss, the redhead smiled as she trickled a few fingers through her man's hair before pressing herself further into his chest. Moments later, the duo separated from their lip lock and simply hugged each other.

With that, Erza smiled at her sister-figures, all of whom gave her a nod of understanding. Sighing deeply, she stepped towards the sight of Ultear, who was still clinging onto Leah like a lifeline. This was probably the most difficult thing she would ever do, but she had to be the better person.

"I'm not going to kill you, Ultear-san." Erza said calmly as she saw the former dark mage looking up at her before continuing, "That's not who I am. I'm not going to take that road. Even though I may never forgive you for being the sole reason for my painful childhood, I'm not going to do anything about it. The only thing I'm thankful for is you telling me what truly happened and for coming clean. At least, I can commend you for doing such a thing, knowing how hard it must have been. So thanks for that."

With those words, Erza turned around and walked away towards her sister-figures before hugging each of them tightly. She wanted to bring Leah away from Ultear at the moment, but couldn't find it in her heart to do so right now. Her daughter truly was helping the former dark mage from breaking apart and it would be cold-hearted of her to perform such an action. She had to be the better person here.

"Good for you, Erza-chan. All of us are glad you made the correct decision. We know exactly how you must be feeling and that road would only cause trouble in the future. We're proud of you." Mikoto said warmly as she looked at the redhead, while her sister-figures nodded in absolute agreement.

"I… I understand. I'm so sorry, Erza-san." Ultear said achingly with tears rolling down her cheeks before feeling something pressing against her face.

Looking down at the one responsible, the blackette's heart melted at the sight of Leah, who was currently wiping away her tears with her tiny hands. Smiling softly, Ultear kissed the child's forehead for the loving action before hugging her tightly into her arms.

Humming to herself, Ultear's smile remained intact. '_I just realized that she is Naruto-kun's daughter. Not only is she beautiful, but she's the most peaceful girl I've ever seen. Thank you Leah-chan because you accepted me without hesitation. I'll never forget what you've done for me. Never._' She thought to herself lovingly, while her heart pumped faster by the second.

"There! All better!" Leah chirped happily as she saw no more tears on the woman's face, while the woman in question sighed gently.

Ultear was simply in a daze at the moment. She didn't know how this little girl, this little brunette made her feel so secure about herself, but she didn't want to question it. This feeling was even stronger than when she met Meredy for the first time, which was the strangest thing of all. However, the thought of that _brat_ made her growl inwardly, knowing how _that_ girl actually hated her so much.

It was like Leah soothed her soul and this embrace, she didn't want it to ever end. Understanding that child was Naruto's daughter, gave Ultear another feeling of want because it was something that could bring her closer to the blonde shinobi. That was the thing she wanted most of all. _It was her desire._

Stepping forward, Naruto nodded his head. "Though I can understand the things you've done in the past are quite atrocious Ultear-san, I realize you have been thinking about it and are trying to move on. I'm not going to deny that I'm happy about that. I was right all along to give you a chance." He explained in a sagely tone before turning towards his future wives.

Eyes widening at the information, Ultear tightened her hold on Leah. '_He… he's not angry at me, but why isn't he angry? He's not looking at me with those cold eyes, which hurt me so much before. Yes, this is just the start. Naruto-kun, I want you to hear more about me. I want you to hear everything_.' She thought to herself in total bliss before rubbing the child's back gently.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer looked fixedly at the scene in front of them. Erza was currently clenching her fists because her daughter was still clinging onto Ultear, but her heart repetitively stopped her from moving forward to break up the embrace. As a fellow female, she couldn't do that either. She knew just how much Ultear was hurting. This pained her too. However, Erza decided to push those thoughts to the back of her head. All of them had other things to do.

"Naru-kun, what'd Mystogan-san say?" Haku asked the love of her life, to which her sister-figures quickly nodded their heads in interest.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto smiled as he turned towards the sight of Ultear and Leah before sighing deeply. With that, he faced his woman again and began relaying exactly what happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Blazing through the rocky trail, Naruto had his sensory abilities on full throttle. Tracing the energy of Natsu and Gajeel, he easily tracked down the source and sighed in relief as he got closer. Just as soon as he jumped off the nearest low-height cliff, he approached a clearing and smiled at the sight.

"So my readings weren't false, you guys have arrived in Edolas safely." Naruto said as he faced his fellow mages of Earthland before continuing, "Where did Natsu go by the way? I thought I sensed his magical signature a few moments ago when I was searching for you all. Since Natsu's missing, it's only natural that Happy took off as well, correct?"

Upon hearing those words, Mystogan nodded his head. "After I gave Natsu and Gajeel the **X-balls**, I explained about how the town of Magnolia was sucked into the world of Edolas by the Anima. I should have left out the information about how Dragon Slayers could be the key to releasing the trapped lacrima because just as I said those words, Natsu took off." He explained with a sweatdrop as he recalled what just happened, knowing how he tried his level best to stop his fellow mage from rushing off earlier.

Shaking his head in amusement, Gajeel crossed his arms because his team mate was truly humorous at times. He still couldn't wrap his head around what happened to Magnolia, but he would be damned if he didn't save his fellow mages. There was no way Fairy Tail would go down like this. _No way._

'_So is that why Ultear-san appeared out of that lacrima? Was my **Dragon Slayer Magic** the power responsible for freeing her? It all makes sense now._' Naruto thought to himself as he processed everything in great detail.

Naruto sighed deeply as he scratched his chin. "That's truly bothersome for everyone. I know Natsu wants to save everyone, which is the same reason why we're all here. However, that's no reason to jump in so recklessly because that's putting lives at stake." He said irritably and turned towards the Iron Dragon Slayer before explaining, "I want you to head out now. Go find Natsu and keep him in line, Gajeel-san. I know that he'll run into some major trouble and we don't need to rescue him in a place like this, when he have a serious task ahead of us. There's no time for weak-minded judgments here. Go."

Not wasting a second, Gajeel nodded his head before rushing off into the distance. '_Damn. I agree with Naruto-san completely, but the man's scary at times. Oh I hate to be Natsu right now. Now, I already have the scent of him, so let's not waste anymore time and deal with this once and for all._' He thought to himself as he continued his pace towards where his fellow mage headed off to.

Meanwhile, Mystogan chuckled lightly. "It's good to see you here, Naruto-san. Now I assume that you came all this way to learn more about Edolas right? I can only figure that it's because of your sensory ability you've told me about that you've reached this location. A good decision if that's the case." He voiced out neutrally as he crossed his arms.

Smiling in return, Naruto looked at the man intently. "That's absolutely correct. What more do I need to know? I see you told Natsu and Gajeel that the people of Magnolia turned into Lacrima, but where are they currently located? I need to hear everything and please don't leave anything out." He countered in a serious tone as he kept fixed eye contact.

Mystogan sighed deeply as he looked towards the east side of the area. There was a lot of things he needed to express and some of them, he hadn't even told Natsu or Gajeel. However, for some reason, he felt safe telling Naruto about it. He still couldn't wrap his head around that fact.

"Naruto-san, the lacrima is held in Royal City-" Mystogan couldn't even finish his sentence as he saw the blonde shinobi's expression changing.

Feeling the pulse from his Hiraishin kunai, Naruto narrowed his eyes. '_It's Haku-chan. Why is she calling me right now? Ultear-san is the reason, isn't it? I knew I should have left a clone with them. This could get serious if I don't leave right now. There's no need to let this progress further._' He thought to himself before looking at his fellow mage once more.

"Mystogan-san, I'm going to leave a shadow clone here so you can give him the explanation. After telling him the details, he'll dispel himself and I'll get the knowledge instantly. Something has come up, which requires the utmost urgency or I wouldn't be leaving you like this. Thanks again for everything." Naruto said as he formulated a hand sign, to which his replica appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Seeing the clone stepping towards him, Mystogan nodded in understanding. He could tell something was going on, or his fellow mage wouldn't leave at a time like this. Waving the blonde shinobi off, he cleared his throat to relay the information to the doppelganger, while Naruto vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Hearing the information, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer gasped. They were hoping that Natsu would know better than to rush off without a proper plan, but they knew that was a dream that wasn't going to be fulfilled. Haku chuckled sheepishly because she was the reason why Naruto didn't have all the information needed, but was happy he left a clone back with Mystogan.

'_Royal City…_' Carla thought to herself as she trembled slightly, while her partner Wendy was wide-eyed at the information she just heard.

"That's very good to know, Naru-kun. So your clone will dispel himself after learning everything?" Erza asked as she faced her loving man, which was the same thought as the others.

Nodding, Naruto crossed his arms before answering, "That's exactly right. After my clone dispels himself, we'll formulate a plan and follow through with it. I already told Gajeel-san my details on the **Communications Lacrima**, so he has the ability to call me at will, in case of an emergency."

Listening fixedly, the ladies were in understanding. This was indeed the best course of action and if they take the time out to formulate a plan, it would turn out much better than to just rush into things. Glancing towards Leah, the ladies smiled softly, knowing the child was truly making Ultear feel better. Erza still felt bad about lashing out at the woman, but she wasn't in the mood to think about it. She wasn't going to forgive someone like that so easily and that was a fact.

Meanwhile, Ultear raised an eyebrow. "You keep forgetting your stuffed fox toy?" She asked as she heard one of the few stories the child just told her, in an attempt to cheer her up further.

Huffing cutely, Leah crossed her arms. "Mou… I always forget! Not funny!" She whined loudly in an adorable manner and patted the woman's shoulder with a delicate touch before huffing once more.

Upon hearing those words, Ultear held the raging urge to giggle at the cute girl. Leah was truly making her feel like nothing was ever wrong with her in the first place. Words weren't describing this feeling and she wanted to relish in it forever. She felt so at peace with Leah, knowing how caring the child was towards her. It was like she was given a second chance. She was sincerely happy for the first time.

'_I'm proud of you, my darling little daughter. You've given hope to yet another person_.' Naruto thought to himself as he held Erza in his arms, while his remaining ladies smiled at the sight.

With that, everyone waited for the White Dragon Slayer's replica to dispel so they could get to know what they were going to do next. Many lives rested in their hands.

* * *

(With Naruto's clone)

* * *

"I'm going to explain everything in great detail so please listen very carefully." Mystogan said as he eyed the clone of his fellow mage with a serious expression.

Seeing the nod, Mystogan took a deep sigh. "My true identity is the Prince of Edolas and King Faust, is my father." He voiced out calmly as he saw the wide-eyed replica before continuing, "I'm going to leave to search for a large enough remnant of **Anima** to return the Lacrima crystal to Earthland. With this happening, I can fully restore all of Magnolia and its residents to normal."

"Gajeel and Natsu have the directions on where Royal City is located. With their **Dragon Slayer Magic**, they can use their powers to negate the effects of the Lacrima that should be currently inside the palace. We don't have much time because the army within the Royal City should be guarding the gathered magical energy. I'll give you the directions as well so be on your toes. Formulate a plan that involves stealth, in order to get the upper hand on the situation. Meanwhile, if you find anything out of the ordinary, proceed towards it without hesitation. I'll meet up with the others soon." Mystogan concluded in a sagely tone before sighing once more.

Upon hearing those words, the replica of the Wizard Saint narrowed his eyes. This was a lot to take in, within such a short time span. However, a plan to head towards Royal City sounded like the best course of action. Grabbing the piece of paper that Mystogan held in his hands, the clone looked it over in great detail before nodding to himself.

With a warm and gentle smile etched to his features, C. Naruto looked at the man intently. "I fully understand the situation now, Mystogan-san. You still have your **Communications Lacrima**, so if you run into any problems, don't hesitate to give me the boss a call. Gajeel-san also has the device and that'll come in handy for if he stumbles anywhere and needs help. I'll dispel myself now because I have the necessary information. Good luck." He replied as he waved off the man before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Good luck to you too, my friend." Mystogan whispered with a smile of his own before rushing off into the distance to put an end to this mayhem.

* * *

(With Gajeel)

* * *

Blazing through at a heated pace, the Iron Dragon Slayer looked around his surroundings. From what he understood, the Royal City was the place where the Lacrima was held, which contained the populace of Magnolia Town. There was no way he was going to let his friends down; this whole episode would end with his part in all of this.

"It's quite convenient that I'm a Dragon Slayer. With my power, I can free the members of my Guild and that's something I'm going to do no matter what. Those creeps that did this will pay for messing with Fairy Tail and we'll be the ones to stop them. Now, where's that pink-headed baka?" Gajeel said to himself as he glanced east and west before sighing deeply.

Just then, the Fairy Tail mage heard a loud ruckus in the vicinity, causing him to narrow his eyes. Running towards the source of the sound, he growled as he realized one of the voices belonged to his fellow mage Natsu. Not wasting a second longer, Gajeel rushed forward in an attempt to help the Fire Dragon Slayer, knowing time was of the absolute essence at the moment.

Soon into his full dash, Gajeel made a complete halt at the sight of Natsu, fighting some armed soldiers. Gritting his teeth at the brash-headed male, he charged towards the scene and channeled **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic** into his fist in the momentum. Approaching a few of the soldiers, Gajeel slammed each of them respectively with his magical energy engulfed fists, causing them to get knocked out cold.

"Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing, huh!?" Gajeel roared in the utmost irritation before slapping the back of the mage's head.

Groaning at the sudden pain, Natsu glared at his fellow mage. "I'M GOING TO FREE MY FRIENDS!" He countered in a furious tone, while his partner Happy smiled softly in approval.

Following suit, Gajeel grunted at the answer before jumping back as he noticed some more soldiers approaching him and his team mate. Not giving any of the newcomers a chance to do anything, the two Dragon Slayers rushed forward and started taking each of them out with their hand to hand combat. Moments later, the duo sighed in relief as they looked at the fallen figures of their enemies before Gajeel grabbed Natsu and dragged him into a secure location.

"Natsu, I'm going to only say this once. Listen very carefully. You're not the only one that wants to save our friends. Naruto-san also wants to do that, but do you see him rushing off so recklessly!?" Gajeel spoke viciously as he eyed the pink haired mage intently before proceeding, "We need to plan this out with great detail. Do you even realize what you were doing just now? Do you remember anything? Being a Dragon Slayer here means you'll get hunted down. That's what Mystogan told us when we were going along with him towards the portal. If you were to head over without a plan in mind, how do you think you'll get a chance to free our friends?"

"Those people will be after you and won't give you a moment to head over to the Royal City. Naruto-san sent me here because he knew you would do something like this. Don't make me repeat myself." Gajeel concluded strongly as his seriousness never wavered.

Meanwhile, Natsu shrunk at the words being shared. He was only doing what he thought was best, but after hearing what his fellow mage was talking about, he understood things a lot better. Though it pained him that he wasn't able to save his friends at the moment, he knew Gajeel was right. They had to formulate a plan and proceed with it.

"Aye, that sounds like the best course of action, Natsu. Don't rush off like that, I told you earlier." Happy voiced out as he floated up in the air and smiled at the conversation.

Nodding his head, Natsu chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly because I didn't want to sit around doing nothing while my friends were trapped within Lacrima. I understand the situation much better now, and I'm not going to rush off like that, don't worry. Now let's get towards that Royal City. How are we going to plan out this whole thing? Did you talk with Naruto-san earlier?" He questioned with a serious expression of his own, wondering what was needed to be done at the moment.

Gajeel simply smirked at those words. "Of course I did, Naruto-san was the one who sent me after you, like I said. He's going to plan out something of his own, while we'll do the same. I have him as a contact on my **Communications Lacrima** as well, in case we run into any troubles around here. I have a plan in mind that'll help us through the first step. First, we have to find ourselves some camouflage." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone before turning towards the town nearby.

Slamming his fists together, Natsu smirked as he was in absolute agreement. Looking around the area, the Fairy Tail members sighed in relief at the sight of no other soldiers in the vicinity. Nodding to each other in approval, the trio rushed off into the distance. They were going to save the residents of Magnolia Town and their fellow mages of Fairy Tail as well.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

"Have you seen the size of that lacrima? It's huge!" Hughes said proudly as he pointed a finger at the crystalline formation from the balcony.

"I'm just viewing it right now, but it truly is a beautiful thing indeed." One of the shadowy-figures beside the man spoke out with a smile.

Nodding his head in agreement, Hughes crossed his arms. "That's the magical power of tens of thousands of humans from Earthland, you know." He replied with a cheery tone, while admiring the size of the formation outside once again.

The two shadowy-figures beside the man had their smiles intact as they viewed the Lacrima from their position. It was a magnificent sight to see the Anima Plan coming to fruition, but their hunting plans were put to a halt earlier, which angered both of them greatly.

"Hm, to be more precise, it is the magical power of approximately two hundred, and the lives of countless people." Sugarboy added his two cents into the conversation as he turned towards Hughes with a knowing expression.

Sighing, Hughes shook his head. "Do we have to sweat the details, Sugarboy?" He asked with a sweatdrop and a warm smile etched to his features before continuing, "All I'm trying to say is, this is amazing. You get it? I'm not just talking about your average amazing, I'm talking super-amazing!"

Sweatdropping, a few of the people in the area looked on with a smirk, seeing how hyper their fellow person was getting at the sight of the Lacrima outside. Of course it was a matter of pride to see the crystalline formation because it was going to benefit them greatly.

"So neither one of you have made any progress in eliminating that _Guild?_" A newcomer asked irritably as he approached the two shadowy-figures in the area.

This newcomer was a very short elderly man, who had a strangely shaped nose and large eyes and was completely bald. He donned a decorated cape, which featured a wide adorned collar and two large medal-like ornaments on the front. Under it, he wore a simple dark robe with lighter edges.

With that, one of the two shadowy-figures sighed deeply before saying, "Byro, now's not the time."

The man now known as Byro simply chuckled in amusement. "That _Guild_ is the only one remaining to be eliminated; they certainly are adept at running away. To think they call you the Fairy Hunters, quite the moniker really. However, I feel his Majesty would like to see some results sooner or later." He explained coolly before forming a smirk on his face.

Glaring at the elderly man, the shadowy-figures now known as the Fairy Hunters took a frustrated sigh. They wanted to hunt that Guild down, but were pulled away because of the recalling of the Division Captains earlier. They needed to hunt and they weren't going to let those fools slip away.

"Do not fret, Byro. Those pests will be disposed of soon enough." Sugarboy said with a knowing smile, while Hughes nodded his head in agreement.

Just then, Pantherlily approached the scene. "The King has ordered all of us to find out what happened to the Lacrima that didn't arrive here. However, there was no sign of it anywhere and several people from the respective Divisions have looked around, only to come up empty." He voiced out in the utmost frustration as he eyed everyone in the area before explaining, "I'm going to look for that missing magical energy. Meanwhile, we need progress on the elimination of that _Guild_. This is your chance to take them out, Fairy Hunters. Don't waste your one good chance. Get to it!"

Clenching their fists, the two Fairy Hunters formed a dangerous look on their face. They weren't going to let those fools get away and it was about time they showed everyone why they were given that moniker. Nodding at the people around them, the duo snarled as they rushed off into the distance. Those morons will be eliminated and they were going to be the ones to do it.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and the others)

* * *

Going wide-eyed instantly, Naruto felt a barrage of memories striking his mindset. Processing through everything clearly, he nodded in agreement as he knew exactly what he needed to know. With that, he turned towards his ladies, all of whom immediately understood the situation.

"I've received the memories of my clone. We will head out towards Royal City, but Mystogan-san said if we encounter anything out of the ordinary along the way, we shouldn't hesitate to check it out. Our formation will involve stealth and we'll take care of this ordeal as efficiently as possible." Naruto said seriously as his expressions easily matched his tone.

Nodding at the information, the ladies of the Wizard Saint smiled in return. They realized that their man was right in forming a stealth based formation, knowing it was the best course of action at the moment. Looking down at her daughter Wendy, Mikoto smiled before kissing the top of her head, showing that everything was going to be all right for the people of Magnolia.

"I… I can help out as well. I can provide aerial surveillance with the usage of my wings." Carla voiced out as she faced the family members in front of her.

Taking a deep sigh, Naruto nodded. "Fine, that's agreeable. At least you're providing some help around here. This is something I'll count towards your overall progression of character." He replied coolly and turned away from the Exceed.

Naruto's future brides sighed in relief at the conversation, knowing their man wasn't that angry at the female cat for now. However, they knew Carla would have a long way ahead of her for Naruto to fully forgive her, which they understood completely. The reasoning was justified. Carla withheld too much information on the dealings of Edolas. It was understandable.

With that, everyone turned towards Leah, who was still melted into Ultear's embrace. Sighing deeply, Naruto and his companions approached the duo, while the ladies wanted nothing more than to have their little girl back in their arms right now. Erza was the one that felt more strongly about that than anyone at the moment, knowing she didn't want her daughter in that woman's arms.

"We're going to be leaving towards Royal City, which is the place where the Lacrima holding the populace of Magnolia Town is situated in. Time is of the essence, Ultear-san." Naruto spoke out neutrally as he eyed the former dark mage intently before continuing, "If you really want to show that you're changing, if you wish to prove that you're making a difference, then you'll help us save our friends. Make your decision."

Listening fixedly, Ultear nodded her head slowly as she understood everything. Seeing as she was given such a gracious chance to prove herself, it would be completely foolish of her if she didn't take it. At the moment, she was too involved with the little girl, who she felt so close to already.

Looking up at the people, Ultear faced the blonde shinobi. "Would you mind if I held Leah-chan as we travel? I… I don't want her to leave me right now. I promise I'll help you all out with the best of my ability. Even though I can't feel my magic anymore, I'll do whatever I can to lend a hand." She explained gently and smiled upon seeing Leah nodding in approval.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer frowned lightly. They were Leah's mothers and therefore, they wanted to carry their adorable daughter. After all, each one of them was in love with their little bundle of joy, which was the more reason for not wanting her to leave their side.

Gritting her teeth, Erza fumed at the knowledge. '_Why do you want to hold my daughter? What are you trying to achieve by doing all of this? You're the living reason for my pain for all those tortures I had to face later on, and for all my childhood friends' pain at the Tower of Heaven. Haven't you done enough already?_' She questioned herself in irritation before breathing heavily.

Tilting his head, Naruto looked at his little girl. "Are you fine with this, Leah-chan?" He asked softly as he fixed eye contact with hers, knowing his decision was only okay if his daughter was in agreement.

Nodding delicately, Leah wiggled around in the blackette's arms. "Yep!" She chirped cheerfully before gasping as her embrace got tighter.

Ultear smiled lovingly at the answer, knowing the small brunette didn't seem at all angry at what she wanted. It was like Leah was truly a gift from above, and she'll forever cherish her. In her mind right now, she wanted nothing more than to persist with coddling the child in a motherly fashion. These intense emotions confused her highly, but she didn't want to push them away.

Turning towards Erza, the blonde shinobi leaned into her ear before whispering, "Don't worry about it. I'm not asking you to forgive Ultear-san because of what you heard from her, but don't lash out. Do this for Leah-chan, if nothing else."

Sighing deeply in return, Erza nodded her head hesitantly. She realized how attached Ultear felt towards Leah already, which wasn't a comfortable feeling in her mind. However, she couldn't break up the embrace the duo had. She was going to do this for her little darling daughter.

'_Good for you, Erza-chan. We're very proud of you_.' The remaining ladies thought to themselves warmly and smiled at their sister-figure.

With that, Mikoto lowered Wendy to the ground, while the little girl in question grew confused at the action before realizing exactly what her black haired mother wanted. Nodding quickly, Wendy rushed towards Erza and hopped into her arms, causing the swordswoman to sigh gently.

Tightening the embrace, Erza kissed the top of her eldest daughter's head. "Thank you, Wendy-chan. I needed this so much right now. I'm proud of you for being even stronger than I am." She said tenderly before closing her eyes in absolute bliss.

Turning towards the former dark mage, Naruto took out a flask. "Here, Ultear-san. This contains pills, known as **X-Balls**. By taking one of them, you'll get back your magical abilities. I know you're not faking your willingness to help out." He said as he took out a pill before tossing it towards his companion.

Quickly catching the pill, Ultear nodded. _'Thank you for believing in me, Naruto-kun. I promise that I won't let you down.' _She thought to herself before swallowing the pill. Following suit, the blackette smiled as she felt her power coursing through her veins once more. Her smile deepened as she looked down at Leah, who was happy to see her smile like that.

Naruto smiled at the events being transpired and nodded before ordering, "All right, it's about time we head out now. Everyone stay together at all times. Let's move!"

Turning serious, the group did as told and quickly rushed off into the distance. In the momentum, Ultear held Leah tightly and snarled at the thought of anyone hurting the child, knowing those responsible will suffer _severely_ for it by her hands. This expression on her face didn't go unnoticed by the ladies of the Wizard Saint, all of whom nodded to each other before continuing with their journey.

Ten minutes into the dash, Kushina narrowed her eyes. "Did you sense that, Naru-kun?" She asked seriously as she quickly faced her lover.

On instant, Naruto made a complete halt. "Let's stop right here." He ordered and turned his attention towards his companions before explaining, "Kushi-chan is right when she sensed something. There is a dark aura that is approaching from the east, which is heading towards the north side at a rapid pace. Mystogan-san reasoned that if something seemed out of the ordinary, we shouldn't hesitate to deal with it and now, we've found what that something is."

"Gajeel and Natsu should be heading towards Royal City with their own plans as we speak. Their usage of **Dragon Slayer Magic **will allow them to free the captives within the Lacrima, which is the best course of action at the moment. Let's deal with this threat first and then we'll continue on towards Royal City. I'll send a shadow clone to provide a little surveillance up ahead." Naruto concluded in a sagely tone before formulating a hand sign, to which a replica of himself appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hearing everything in great detail, everyone nodded their heads, while the clone of the blonde shinobi charged forward in the direction instructed by his creator. After all, it sounded like the best decision right now, knowing how they were instructed by Mystogan to take care of anything strange lurking around in this world. Seeing as how Gajeel and Natsu were already heading towards their destination, they could afford to deal with this approaching threat.

With another nod, the group headed into the north side of the area, where the aura was heading towards. Moments later, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt another barrage of memories hitting his mind, causing him to turn serious once more.

"There isn't anything on the west side, which means the aura approaching from the east is only heading towards the north. My clone observed a strange structure in that direction, but didn't proceed to examine it because he felt the need to inform me about it first. Let's head over there now." Naruto commanded with authority, to which they all agreed without hesitation.

Into the momentum, the Earthland travelers approached the north-side of the vicinity, where the aforementioned strange structure was located. Stepping further, everyone's eyes widened at the insignia that was visible on the front door.

…_it was Fairy Tail._

Without a second wasted, everyone stepped into the confines of the Edolas version of Fairy Tail, which confused them as the Guild was situated in a plant-like formation. However, realizing it now, they tensed because Fairy Tail was being hunted by the aura that Naruto felt earlier. Approaching the area, the group looked on at the people inside before their jaws dropped.

"It… it's like they're all here, but these aren't our friends." Erza whispered in the utmost confusion before turning towards her man.

Nodding in return, Naruto sighed deeply. "From what I can tell, these are the counterparts of Fairy Tail. Mystogan-san told me that he was the counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, which can only mean that there will be more counterparts. It's not too hard to believe, I mean just look at them." He explained strongly, to which his companions could do nothing but nod.

Ultear was relatively surprised to hear about the counterparts, while the ladies of the Wizard Saint were extremely impressed at this knowledge. Leah wasn't much in understanding because she saw a lot of her Guild mate friends, but somehow knew these people weren't the ones she was familiar with. Wendy caught on a little faster because she was a bit older than the small brunette. Carla was simply mind boggled to see these people in the room. Everyone was surprised by this knowledge.

Meanwhile, the occupants within the structure went dead silent as they saw the people entering. Many of them paled in the utmost fear at the sight of the group, while others began inching away from the very sight with sweat trickling down their foreheads. This only confused the group in question extremely because they had no idea what was going on.

Seeing a glare set her way, Erza frowned. "It's like Ultear-san is a dark mage even in Edolas." She spoke out uncaringly as she knew the blackette was standing right beside her.

Sighing in sadness, Ultear held her head lowly before feeling her little embracer hugging her tightly for comfort. It was like Leah diffused every moment of pain she was experiencing. However, what she just heard did strike her mindset quite hard. Was she a dark mage even here in Edolas?

"Erza-chan, I thought you were better than this. Let it go for now." Naruto said sternly as he looked at his woman intently.

Lowering her head in return, Erza sighed to herself. '_Why am I continuously lashing out at her? I don't want to act like this, so why? No. I am better than this. Leah-chan will get sad if I keep this up_.' She reasoned in her mind before patting her eldest daughter's head lovingly.

With that, the Earthland travelers eyed the Edolas version of Fairy Tail members curiously. All of them saw how fearful those people were at the moment, which once again confused them. Things weren't adding up and they needed to know what was going on. Looking more closely, a few of the group members went wide-eyed at the sight.

First there was the counterpart of Gray, who was currently wearing a layer of clothing and a scarf to match. This was unbelievable because the Gray from Earthland wouldn't be caught dead upon wearing two pairs of clothing. Hell, he would spend days without his shirt and wouldn't even realize that he was shirtless throughout the day. This was quite unsettling to say the least.

Second to the plate was Juvia, who was a shy personality in Earthland. However, the woman's counterpart was much bolder in sense of clothing as she was currently wearing a skirt and a tight shirt, while the usual Juvia wouldn't wear anything like that. It was like the people here in Edolas were the polar opposites of the fellow mages they knew of.

Then there was Cana, who was usually drinking huge intakes of alcohol, but her counterpart was dressed in moderate clothing and was sipping tea. Just the sight was humorous because this was pretty much a complete 180, if there ever was one.

It was then; the group saw Lucy, or the counterpart of the blonde girl for that matter. Raising an eyebrow, the Wizard Saint viewed the woman walking towards him and the others. Well, this was going to be an interesting conversation to say the least and he knew that already.

"Oi… who the fuck are you?" Edo Lucy sneered as she glared at Naruto, while a majority of her fellow people just stood there nodding.

Narrowing their eyes, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer seethed at the way that Edolas native talked to their future husband. They weren't going to stand for it. Even Ultear at this point snapped her attention at the girl with dangerous eyes. Before they could get to rush towards her and give her a piece of their mind, they felt the temperature within the vicinity drop significantly.

"Would you like to repeat those words, _woman_?" Naruto asked coldly as he levelled the area with killing intent with unspeakable expressions.

Coughing loudly in return, Edo Lucy fell to her knees with a look of utter shock plastered on her face. Sweat formulated and she shivered from the intense coldness laced in the man's voice. She had never felt this terrified in her entire life. It was madness to see how just the sheer aura made her act, which was the same thought process of a majority of her fellow peers.

Feeling the aura getting weaker, Edo Lucy groggily got up. "Fuck you! Tell me why you're here!" She countered with another sly remark.

On instant, Naruto applied chakra to his right fist and slammed the ground, sending debris towards multiple directions in the room. With his chakra still laced in his fist, he turned towards a shivering group of Edolas counterparts and took a deep sigh before turning back towards Edo Lucy, who was currently trembling at the events being transpired.

"If I hear any more nonsense out of you, I'll kill you without hesitation. Do you understand?" Naruto stated emotionlessly and then slammed the woman in the abdomen with his chakra-free fist.

Screaming in pain, the blonde haired girl was sent shooting back towards a bunch of tables. With the help of her fellow peers, she rose to her feet before grunting as they all began whispering things into her ears. The girl snarled at what just happened because she was in fact, terrified beyond belief of the Wizard Saint now. _No_. She wasn't ever going to make foolish comments around him from this point on, which made even those that appreciated her toughness, agree wholeheartedly.

With that, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer approached their man and smirked at the fearfulness the people in the room had because of him. Carla sighed in relief as she walked along the floor, knowing she wasn't met with that same fate a while ago. Wendy was shaking her head at the action, but it was because of the counterpart of Lucy as that woman was such a strange sight to behold.

"…why are you all here?" Edo Elfman asked softly as tears started trickling down his cheeks before sniffling upon getting yelled at by Jet and Droy.

Eyes widening, Mirajane shook her head in return. '_Otouto, I'm glad you're not here to see this._' She thought to herself with an amused expression and simply watched on.

"All right. Each one of you listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Naruto spoke out strongly as he faced the people in the room before continuing, "We're not originally from Edolas. We belong to the parallel universe of yours, known as Earthland. The reason why we even entered this Guild is because I felt an aura approaching it, which is getting even stronger. I would rather head over to Royal City, where the sole reason for our arrival here into this world lies. If anyone wants to speak out about me being an fool, a liar, a fraud, here's your chance. You'll be silenced respectively."

Listening intently, the occupants of the Fairy Tail Guild were shocked to the core upon hearing this knowledge. They weren't in believing of the situation at first, but then their attention turned Mirajane, who just walked back into the area with a new tray of cold beverages. In the momentum, the Edolas counterpart looked at the newcomers before her eyes widened instantly.

"YOU'RE ME!" Edo Mirajane exclaimed matter-of-factly as she quickly set down the products before rushing towards her replica.

"NO, YOU'RE ME!" Mirajane countered childishly and crossed her arms before nodding to herself in victory to her words.

Following suit, the silverette and her counterpart looked at each other with narrowed eyes. With that, they began circling each other, making hand gestures like if they were looking at their own reflections, while the others in the area sweatdropped.

Giggling angelically, Leah squirmed around from her position. "Two Mira kaa-chans! Funny!" She chirped in humor, to which Ultear looked down at her with an amused smile.

Meanwhile, Mirajane stopped dead in her tracks. "No, I'm the _only_ Mira kaa-chan. The person next to me is not your mother, Leah-chan. She's just my replica, that's all." She stated coolly as she faced her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Who are you calling _replica_, replica!?" Edo Mirajane asked fiercely and glared daggers at her counterpart, who simply smirked at the reaction.

Placing a hand over their mouths, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer giggled at the conversation because it was immensely humorous. Seeing their silver haired sister-figure acting this way was making them feel a little lighter about the current situation. However, they knew that the strange aura approaching would appear sooner or later and they would be there to deal with it.

"Naru-kun, I don't see our counterparts anywhere. Why do you think that is?" Haku whispered into her lover's ear before stepping back with a curious expression.

Seeing her little sister enjoying herself, Wendy hopped off Erza's arms before stepping towards Leah, who clapped her hands in a cheery manner upon the sight. With that, the duo began conversing cheerfully with Ultear, who was now feeling even better about herself. Those two girls were making her act out in a way she never did before. It was like she could be free. _She loved it._

"HA! I'll show you why _you're _the replica!" Mirajane announced proudly as she quickly approached her future husband before slamming her lips with his.

Smirking at the sudden action, Naruto pushed his tongue down his woman's throat and made out with her in a wild manner. Moaning melodically, Mirajane wrapped her legs around her man's waist and her arms around his neck before making the session even more intense. She could only smirk at the angry mutters of several men in the area, but she was waiting for someone else's reaction.

Panting heavily, Mirajane lowered herself to the ground moments later. "I'm the real Mirajane!" She declared victoriously with flushed cheeks.

Crossing her arms instantly, Edo Mirajane stomped her feet. "I can do that too!" She whined loudly as she stepped towards the blonde shinobi before shivering instantly.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Man." Mirajane said in a glacial tone as she channeled her magical energy to make her hair hover dangerously.

Gulping in fear, Edo Mirajane whined again at the sight before huffing in annoyance. With that, she stepped towards her sister Lisanna, who was shaking her head throughout the entire conversation, but they all had to admit, it was pretty humorous to see the whole thing. At the reaction, Mirajane smirked as she deactivated her magical energy before rushing towards her sister-figures.

Meanwhile, Ultear had her eyesight away from the scene. '_I… I can't help but feel pain because of this. They were kissing, so what's the big deal? Why did it feel someone ripped out my heart?_' She thought to herself in agony before sighing contently as the two little girls nudged her shoulder.

'_Ha, that showed her, Mira-chan. Nicely done!_' The remaining future brides of the White Dragon Slayer thought to themselves harmonically with a wide smirk on their faces upon seeing the display.

Running a few fingers through his hair, Naruto leaned in towards his ladies. "I'm guessing it's because of where we were originally from. Seeing as how Haku-chan, Miko-chan, Kushi-chan and I were born in the Elemental Nations, it's not that hard to believe that we might not have counterparts here." He said in a sagely tone and took a deep sigh before continuing, "There are a lot of things we have to consider here. Edolas is the parallel world to Earthland. Since Mystogan-san is Jellal Fernandes' counterpart, I wasn't surprised to see the counterparts of Fairy Tail here. However, there's also the fact that whatever is heading over here, is using an aerial approach. We'll deal with this soon and then head out towards our ultimate destination of Royal City."

Listening intently, the ladies had to admit that it was the most logical explanation there was. Seeing the people in front of them for instance, they weren't going to believe that those Fairy Tail members were anything close to the ones they were familiar with. With the exception for Lisanna and Mirajane, everyone at the Guild had a changed personality here in Edolas. It was quite strange to say the least.

"I was thinking along the same lines, Naru-kun. Since we aren't from Earthland per say, we can't hope to have counterparts here in Edolas. It wouldn't make sense if we did have counterparts though because that would simply be out of the question. There's no way that can happen." Mikoto said warmly as she kissed her lover gently before nodding in approval.

Nodding as well, Kushina and Haku were also in agreement. Seeing how they were born in the Elemental Nations gave them the necessary information on why they shouldn't have counterparts here. With logic, it shouldn't be possible for them to have counterparts. They also approved of the conversation.

Rolling her eyes, Mirajane sighed deeply. "Well lucky for you guys. I had to prove to my counterpart that I was the real me. It's so unfair that you still have free use of chakra and don't have replicas." She voiced out depressingly before smiling as her man kissed her forehead lovingly.

Just then, Erza's eyes narrowed. "Then why don't I have a counterpart here, Naru-kun? I mean I get that since you and the others weren't born in Earthland, you don't have counterparts in Edolas. However, I've seen just about every member of Fairy Tail's counterpart here, except mine. Why is that?" She questioned with the utmost confusion before taking a deep sigh.

Sighing in return, Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't have an answer for that, Erza-chan. You're right when we've seen just about all of the counterparts here, but it's strange to see several of them missing as well. I guess they are away or something. Though I noticed people looking at you with fear, which was quite surprising to me in my opinion. I'm not sure what to make of it honestly." He answered in a sagely tone and nodded to himself.

Erza wanted to say that it was because of Ultear that those people were fearful, but she held back from doing so. At the moment, she looked to see those very people looking at her with the same fear, which only added to her overall confusion. Did she do something wrong? What was going on around here?

"I'm… going to… Oh Kami…" Erza said breathlessly with bulging eyes at the sight of her eldest daughter's counterpart, who just walked into the area.

Turning into the same direction, Naruto and his remaining ladies had a look of disbelief on their face at what they were currently witnessing. It was Wendy, but it wasn't like the child at all. It was because their little daughter was now an adult, looking to be just as old as the blonde shinobi.

Taking a deep sigh, Naruto shook his head. "So the counterpart of my daughter is as old as I am?" He asked out loud in shock, while his ladies could do nothing but nod dumbly.

Just then, Naruto's expression hardened significantly before saying, "It's time."

Turning serious instantly, Kushina nodded as she also realized what was going on. The aura was now closer towards the sight of Fairy Tail and they needed to take care of it right now. Whispering this to her sister-figures, all of the women nodded in agreement.

"Ultear-san, the aura is approaching. Let's get to our positions now." Naruto said as he looked down at the woman, who nodded quickly before getting up to her feet.

Not wanting to give it a second thought, Ultear grabbed Leah into her embrace and reached out for Wendy, only to see that the girl was walking along with the blonde shinobi already. Though she wanted the two children to be with her now, and not only Leah, it made her smile at the sight. It was like she and Naruto had two little girls together. Blushing at the thought, she walked towards the exit of the Guild so their next course of action could commence.

"FAIRY HUNTERS!"

Came a loud shrieking tone from a man, who just approached the area, causing the entire populace of Fairy Tail Edolas to shiver in absolute fear. They had a thought in mind when the Earthland group appeared, but now their thoughts were completely pushed to the side. Those weren't the people they were thinking about, but their fears once again rushed to the surface.

"They already found out this location!?"

"Those bastards from the Kingdom…"

"They're chasing us down again."

Edo Lucy quickly turned around to face her fellow peer before shouting, "How much longer is it going to take for that damn transport field, Levi!?"

Snarling in return, Edo Levi shook her head. "I'm taking care of it right no-" She couldn't even finish her sentence because she shivered at the feel of killing intent folding the area.

"Everyone will stay here. That's an order." Naruto commanded with absolute authority as he faced the trembling people in the room before explaining, "There's a reason for why the others and I came here, like I said already. This aura felt out of place and therefore, we're going to take care of it. None of you have anything to fear because we'll deal with the problem. After that, we'll go our separate ways."

Going wide-eyed, Edo Lucy jumped up from her position before roaring, "Do you know who you're even dealing with!? The Fairy Hunters are after Fairy Tail. Those two have killed over half of our Guild members without remorse! You have no chance against them!"

Upon hearing those words, the Earthland travelers were quite shocked to hear about this. They were wondering why the Kingdom would be after a Guild such as Fairy Tail. None of this made any sense at all. Did this mean that dark mages run wild here in Edolas here, even more so than in Earthland?

Then, hardened expressions formulated at the knowledge that the Fairy Hunters duo actually killed over half of this Guild. This wasn't something Naruto and the others were going to take lying down and that was a fact. Even Ultear was in agreement because she wasn't a dark mage any longer and wanted to help everyone out as best as she could right now.

Sighing sadly, Edo Mirajane nodded in agreement. "I'm sure none of you know what's going on so I'll give you the short version. Under the orders of the King, all the Guilds were abolished. This… this is the only one that remains in the world of Edolas." She spoke out sadly as she looked at the group of people in front of her before gravely concluding, "In short, we're the _Dark Guild_."

As that conversation hit the eardrums of Naruto and his ladies, a look of disbelief etched to their features. Fairy Tail was a _Dark Guild_ here? _No._ They didn't want to believe it, but they knew the silverette counterpart was telling the truth. Clenching their fists, the legal mages were furious at this knowledge, knowing full well how much they hated Dark Guilds in Earthland, now finding out the counterpart of their home was one of them.

'_How can a Guild such as Fairy Tail ever be considered a Dark Guild? This is absolute madness!_' Ultear thought to herself before shaking her head.

"Like I said, we'll deal with this. Everyone stay here. I assure you, we can handle a few peasants." Naruto said with a serious expression before stepping towards the exit.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer's companions nodded in approval because they totally agreed. They had the numbers for this situation so it made perfect sense of them to take care of this problem right now before heading off towards Royal City. There, they'll have to do whatever they can to free their friends from their lacrima state. Following suit, they quickly made their way to the exit, while Erza felt something pulling her back and turned around.

"Sorry for the evil stares you received from the others a short while back. It... I-" Edo Lisanna couldn't even finish her sentence at the sight of the redhead waving her off.

Smiling, Erza faced the exit again. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you all had your reasons, though I'm not sure what they were in the first place. For now, I have to be with my family." She said warmly before rushing off towards the others.

Meanwhile, Edo Lisanna frowned lightly. "That wasn't her." She said with an absolute tone as she looked at her fellow peers, all of whom nodded slowly.

"That certainly wasn't _them_." Edo Jet voiced out, to which the others once again had to nod.

Now, the Edolas counterparts of Fairy Tail waited for the people of Earthland to fully take care of the problem that was approaching them. Knowing how much they feared the two people that were after them, gave them a lot of pain in their heart. They lost almost half their fellow peers because of those two Fairy Hunters. Right now, they wished for nothing more than to see the people that just walked out the door would be able to handle things for them. They had to trust again.

* * *

(Outside Fairy Tail Edolas)

* * *

"I'm glad everyone's here. The aura is fast approaching so stay on your toes." Naruto said seriously as his eye contact remained at the sky.

Nodding in return, the companions stepped back and were thinking of the worst. Ultear held Leah tightly in her arms and kissed her forehead, showing that she wasn't going to let anything harm the child. Seeing the action, the ladies of the Wizard Saint couldn't say anything because they were actually very happy to see the former dark mage acting this way. That included Erza, whose heart continued to refuse her to break the moment up and now, she had accepted this as well.

In the momentum, a heavy wind formulated in the vicinity. Utilizing the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Protection**, Kushina shielded herself and the others from the vicious wind. Following suit, Naruto called upon his bijuu chakra in order to protect him and his group in case the other barrier failed to do its job.

Flapping its wings, a newcomer arrived to the scene. This newcomer was a very large creature that held swine-esque entities. Its body was covered in smooth dark fur, while its head was angular and very pointed with the addition of two large feathery horns protruding from the cranium. The creature also had large beady eyes and had very sharp teeth, along with wings that were rather wavy looking.

"What in the world is that thing!?" Kushina asked in confusion as she saw the creature before smirking as the wind had no effect against her barrier.

Shaking his head, Naruto sighed deeply. "I'm not sure, Kushi-chan. I guess we'll have to find out." He countered calmly and turned back towards the sight of the creature.

Moments later as this went on; the Earthland travelers narrowed their eyes as they saw two shadowy-figures standing above the huge winged-beast. It was the moment of truth to see what was actually going on around here and since those two people were the ones that killed most of Fairy Tail here in Edolas, they were going to pay severely.

"It seems like our Legion's wings had no effect on the Guild." One of the two Fairy Hunters sneered coldly before setting a glare at the sight.

Nodding, the second person sighed deeply before voicing out, "Well let's get on with this. We only eliminated half of them, but now it's time we finish the job. There's no time to waste here!"

Hopping off the creature immediately, the Fairy Hunters grunted lowly as they landed on the rocky ground. Turning towards a strange lighting sight, they narrowed their eyes and proceeded with their pace towards the sight of the Guild. They felt extraordinary power from those lights, but it wasn't something they were going to think about at the moment. It was time.

Just then, Naruto cancelled out his barrier, to which Kushina did the same. Seeing as there was no more wind picking up in the area, there was no need for the protection to remain activated, which was good in a sense actually. Looking at the approaching duo, everyone's eyes widened to comical proportions at what they were now witnessing. _What the hell?!_

"How…" Erza whispered with a look of utmost shock, while her sister-figures couldn't say anything productive at the moment.

The first newcomer was a female with long, flowing and wavy scarlet hair with an elegant loosely tied knot at the back. She donned a provocative outfit comprising of a revealing halter-type armor breastplate top, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs respectively. She also had on a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips.

The person next to her was also female, who had the same hairstyle as the one beside her. However, the only difference was the fact that she had black hair, instead of scarlet. She also wore the same type of provocative outfit as the newcomer next to her, but the only difference in the two was that this woman donned a lighter shade bikini bottom, instead of the darker shaded one her partner wore.

"I'm _Erza Knightwalker_, one of the two Fairy Hunters." The scarlet haired woman said plainly and ignored the looks of disbelief formed on the people in front of her before continuing, "The person next to me is the second Fairy Hunter, my twin sister…"

"… _Ultear Knightwalker_."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't always end with a cliffhanger. -:- **_**Insert 'The Most Interesting Man In The World' meme here.**_** -:- But when I do, I make sure it's one involving Ultear Knightwalker. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

'_**ULTEAR KNIGHTWALKER!?**_**' -:- **_**Ninja Art: Jaw Drop Jutsu!**_** -:- Yes that's the Edolas counterpart of Ultear Milkovich so many of you were wondering about in the reviews. Well, you didn't expect that, did ya? Haha, I know how great that inclusion truly was, so there's no need for any of you to explain. Actually, do explain how much you loved this absolutely mind boggling turn of events. **_**Review!**_

**Well this concludes the first part of the Edolas Arc, which will be of a total of **_**3 chapters**_**. Therefore, this major arc will be completed in the next two chapters. I would much enjoy finishing this within a span of two chapters at the most, but I know what I'm doing at the moment. Rest assured, the next two chapters will be lengthy and this is the reason why I didn't extend this chapter at all. It's not like me to post such a measly 16,700 word chapter for a major arc, you know that.**

'_**I THOUGHT ULTEAR WAS CHOSEN TO BE IN THE HAREM!?**_**' -:- **_**Nodding Magic: Affirmative!**_**-:- Many of you may have realized that Ultear was treated pretty harshly in this chapter. Like I said, she'll be going through some major character developments. What happened to her in this chapter was absolutely necessary so I'm not going to stand any whining on the matter. Ultear needs to come clean with everything, or there's no way she'll get into the harem with secrets. Her expressing herself to Erza was one of the biggest steps she'll take towards a new life. She needs this. This was necessary.**

**Yes like the information relayed in this chapter, Naruto and the three kunoichi don't have counterparts because they weren't born in Earthland. I'm sure it would have been amusing to have those replicas, but it wasn't going to bode well with my overall thought process. If this was a story where Naruto was born in Earthland then yes, he would have had an Edolas counterpart. I hope you all understand the route I took regarding this very factor of the story line.**

**'_DIDN'T LUCY GET SAVED BY HER SUMMON? DIDN'T THAT HAPPEN IN THE CANON!?_' -:- _Glaring Jutsu!_ -:- I suppose that happened in the canon, yes. However, like I've said countless times already, I'm not a whippy boy for canon and I'll never be a damn whippy boy. In this story, Lucy got sucked into the portal just like everyone else. That's the end of the debate.**

**I've replied to everyone that posted in the reviews, with the exception of the Guest Reviewers, which I'll proceed with doing here in the Author's Notes.**

**To those that thought the previous chapter was good, thank you so much for the awesome support and I hope you guys continue reading the story with the same vigor. Thanks again!**

**To those that liked the conversation between the girls in the previous chapter, I agree completely and have no other words to add on the matter. The ladies are pretty awesome indeed. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To those wondering what was going to happen with the counterparts, you all have the reasoning inside this chapter. **

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	35. Edolas: Part 2

**I'm proud you all with the 35****th**** chapter of the story. It's great to see how many people loved the previous chapter because it was something out of the ordinary. Along with the congratulations I've received in respect to the story crossing the 500,000 words boundary, it's amazing to see that everyone's dedication, has led to the crossing of the 1,500 reviews mark. Not only that, but the story has now become the 5th Most Reviewed Story in the Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover section! Thank you all so much for the insane dedication! Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"I'm _Erza Knightwalker_, one of the two Fairy Hunters." The scarlet haired woman said plainly and ignored the looks of disbelief formed on the people in front of her before continuing, "The person next to me is the second Fairy Hunter, my twin sister…"

"…_Ultear Knightwalker_."

* * *

_Shock. Complete and utter shock_. It was the expression plastered on each of the legal mages' faces upon witnessing the duo standing right in front of them. Words couldn't describe what they were thinking about regarding this new change of pace and two women knew that better than anyone.

"My counterpart is someone who has _eliminated_ members of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked out loud in a hollow tone, not wanting to believe anything at this point.

"F-Fairy Hunter? My counterpart is a Fairy Hunter? I… I'm so sorry." Ultear voiced out gravely with a look of disbelief still etched to her features.

It was then, Erza remembered the evil stares she had received inside the Guild earlier. It all made perfect sense now, but the realization was too much for her mindset to bare. Clenching her fists, she glared darkly at the counterpart of hers, knowing she wasn't going to stand for this outrage.

Turning towards the shocked Ultear, Erza snarled venomously. '_Not only did she make everything so pitiful for me in Earthland, but to actually realize that her counterpart is my replica's twin here in Edolas. How ironic to see these events unfold. How do I deal with this now?_' She thought to herself in confusion before taking a deep sigh of frustration.

At the sight, Ultear trembled from her shaky position. '_Erza-san is still furious at me and I'm sure she'll get even more furious because of this. It's like Kami-sama is playing a game with my emotions, but I'm not sure if I can take much more. I don't have the will to fight right now. What should I do!?_' She reasoned in her mind, while her little companion was simply wide-eyed.

On the sidelines, Naruto and his remaining ladies narrowed their eyes dangerously at the current development. The White Dragon Slayer knew just how Erza must be feeling because of this, which made him furious beyond belief. These thoughts were shared amongst the female mages beside him, all of whom now knew that the counterpart of their dear sister-figure was actually a Fairy Hunter.

"Erza kaa-chan…" Wendy said painfully as she viewed her redhead mother, who was gnashing her teeth in absolute fury.

Carla was simply at a loss for words at the scenario. '_W-what is this? How is this even possible?_' She questioned herself gravely while looking on.

Meanwhile, Erza Knightwalker breathed heavily. "What the hell is this? Why do you look like me?" She asked coldly as she saw the red haired swordswoman.

"I believe I'm your Earthland counterpart, _Fairy Hunter_." Erza spat out in the utmost disgust at the sight of the gasping woman in front of her before continuing, "What I don't know is how such a vile woman such as yourself could ever be considered a counterpart of mine. For those that hunt Fairy Tail, I hold no mercy. I've been in a very bad mood since I arrived in Edolas and this is simply going too far. You will be held accountable for your actions. Hear me now, I _will_ take you down."

Scoffing in return, Edo Erza shrugged her shoulders at the threat, but was at a loss for words upon hearing that her converser was actually her counterpart from Earthland. She was now thinking that the missing lacrima might have not been found because of these newcomers in front of her. It was perfect, considering the fact that she's found the reason why the lacrima hadn't turned up. She'll get rewarded quite nicely by her King for this. Just the thought was making her proud.

Turning towards her twin sister, Erza Knightwalker saw her looking on with a look of disbelief upon noticing her own replica amongst the group. It was eerie to see such a sight, but after witnessing her counterpart, she wasn't that surprised to see this turn of events now.

Chuckling to herself, Ultear Knightwalker shook her head. "So it appears you are all from Earthland, considering the fact that my own counterpart is right there as well. It's a pity to see how weak my counterpart is. Just by looking at her, I can tell she's a complete disappointment." She sneered in a glacial tone as she saw her replica holding onto Leah tightly.

In return, Ultear gritted her teeth, but had no words for a counter. Looking down at her little companion Leah, she saw her scared at the conversation, turning her expressions completely different, knowing how much she cared for the child already. She wasn't going to let Leah get hurt.

"Though she has good taste." Edo Ultear said and licked her lips upon eyeing the blonde shinobi, while her partner rolled her eyes at what was to come.

With that, Edo Ultear pinned her **Magic Spear** into the ground and began saucily walking towards Naruto with a sway in her hips as she kept fixed eye contact before feeling a chill run up her spine in the momentum. What she didn't take into account were the ladies of the man, all of whom were glaring at her murderously. At this point, Ultear Milkovich was seething in rage at what was currently happening, holding in the urge to kill her counterpart. Meanwhile, Naruto sighed inwardly at the attempt of the woman trying to seduce him, knowing it was absolutely pointless.

Licking her lips once more, Ultear Knightwalker approached her target. "Ara ara, what a fine specimen you are, blondie-kun. How about I show you what a woman can _really_ do, hmmm?" She purred hungrily with a look of desire before placing her hands on his chest.

Gritting their teeth, the future brides of the White Dragon Slayer growled at the actions of this hussy, wanting to end her existence on the spot. However, they sighed as Naruto held up his hand, telling them that everything was under control.

Wendy and Leah looked on strangely at what was going on, but they didn't appreciate it one bit. They saw how their homeland native Ultear was and she wasn't anything like this. Leah knew this better than anyone and the sight of this woman wasn't pretty. _She was mean!_

'_How dare that harlot say such a thing to Naruto-kun!? Counterpart be damned. She'll pay!_' Ultear ranted in her mind with a dangerous look on her face.

Meanwhile, Naruto simply offered an impassive look. "I have 5 beautiful ladies that I'm going to marry in the future. I didn't give you permission to touch me either, you filthy excuse for a woman." He finished coldly, and before the counterpart of Ultear Milkovich could react, she felt the wind leave her upon getting punched in the stomach, courtesy of Naruto.

Shrieking at the top of her lungs, Edo Ultear was sent crashing back and grunted loudly upon connecting with her Legion, the creature she arrived on. Keeling over from the pain in her stomach, she began coughing up blood. Wiping her mouth, Ultear Knightwalker looked up at her seduction target with an expression that held a mixture of shock, fear and pain, wondering how a man could so blatantly deny her like that. Such a thing had never happened before and it wounded her pride as a woman severely.

Smirking at the action, the ladies looked on proudly. "What a hussy. There's no way our Naru-kun will ever fall for such vulgar advancements. We are his lovers and that's all there is to it." Haku spoke out with her voice laced in absolute truth, while her sister-figures nodded in agreement.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ultear tightened her embrace with Leah. '_I… I know how much Naruto-kun cares for those women now. Though seeing what he did to my counterpart made me happy, saddens me as well. If he doesn't like her, where does that leave me? Will he ever accept me?_' She thought to herself softly before smiling as the child in her arms patted her shoulder.

Following suit, Naruto finished up with a few hand signs. "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" He roared as fire shot out of his mouth formulating the shape of a dragon, which was sent blazing towards the creature the Edolas duo arrived on.

Eyes widening, the Knightwalker sisters jumped out of the way and turned around to see Legion get lit up like a piece of paper before crumbling to ash. They hadn't seen anything like this in the past and the technique made them immensely curious, knowing their creature had one of the strongest endurance they had ever seen. It was extraordinary.

"Ultear nee-san, I think you've finally found someone that can resist your allures." Erza Knightwalker voiced out calmly, but was inwardly surprised at how easily her elder twin got refused.

Groggily getting up, Ultear Knightwalker seethed in anger. "I'm one of the most desirable women in Edolas! I won't be treated this way. You will submit to me whether you like it or not, blondie-kun!" She yelled with determination before shivering at a sudden chill in the atmosphere.

Looking on uncaringly, Naruto wasn't fazed at all by the advancements of that Edolas woman. He wasn't a lapdog for anyone and that was a fact. However, a wide grin etched to his features upon feeling the rage building up from his ladies, knowing exactly what was to come. He didn't even feel bad for the Fairy Hunter because it was something she openly brought on herself.

"You… you will _die_. For speaking such nonsense in our presence, you will suffer severely." Kushina growled murderously as she and her sister-figures aimed a barrage of killing intent aimed at the duo.

Flinching harshly, the Knightwalker sisters staggered on their feet before falling to the knees from the intense feeling. Moments later after regaining their composure, the duo breathed heavily as they rose to their feet with fear and shock plastered on their faces. That was until they laid eyes on Carla, who was standing beside the blue haired child in the group. In the momentum, they smiled instantly and proceeded with bowing respectively, which confused everyone.

"Exceed, I see you've finally completed your mission. Welcome back home." Edo Ultear spoke out warmly, to which her sister nodded in approval.

Hearing that word hitting their eardrums, the Wizard Saint and his ladies snarled. Seeing the reaction the Knightwalker duo had towards seeing Carla was making them very suspicious. That mission was the reason why Naruto was furious about everything in the first place. The ladies tried very hard to ease their man from lashing out, but they already knew it was too late for that now.

Proceeding with that thought process in play, Naruto growled viciously. "I've had enough of this trash. Tell me what this _mission_ is about or I'm going to kill you where you stand, _feline_." He said coldly as he faced the female cat with a heated glare.

Paling in fear, Carla gulped nervously before lowly saying, "I… I'm so sorry."

"You should be happy, Exceed. You've completed your mission from Earthland. The _capture and obliteration_ of a Dragon Slayer, who I assume is the blue haired girl standing beside you." Erza Knightwalker said proudly as she looked on at the creature in front of her with a smile.

Killing intent flared across the entire area as Naruto had his eyes glowing bright blue upon understanding what the mission truly was. His rage was unmarked and was felt everywhere, causing everyone to collapse to their knees. However, Naruto knew his two daughters were present in the area and had the aura redirected in various other directions, while being careful so it wasn't aimed near the two children.

Eyes still glowing, his burning gaze met the shaking form of Carla. "You knew about this?" He asked coldly and took a deep sigh before emotionlessly continuing, "You knew about this all along and didn't tell anyone? The mission you were so fixated on hiding, entailed the elimination of _my daughter!?_"

Following suit, Naruto pulled his right leg back before lightly smashing the feline across the face, causing her to shriek with blood gushing out her mouth. Luckily Naruto decided to use a light attack, otherwise she would've surely perished with her small form. Meanwhile, the Edolas duo were shocked to the core to see this and moved forward to help out their homeland creature, but nearly pissed themselves as the enraged eyes of Naruto met theirs. The glare shook their very souls as they immediately looked away, before stepping back.

Realizing the betrayal, Wendy now had tears in her eyes. "H-how could you, Carla? I trusted you!" She said shakily, to which her little sister began crying at the very sight.

Groggily getting up from the ground, the female Exceed was holding her chest and could feel her heart pounding slower by the second. This fear and regret she now felt was extremely painful, but she could do nothing to stop it. She was getting chewed out and for good reason.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to do it. I wasn't ever going to betray Wendy! Please believe me!" Carla answered truthfully as she looked up at the group with tears flooding her cheeks.

Emotions non-existent, Naruto simply eyed the creature menacingly before explaining, "When I said you had a long way to earn my forgiveness, I wasn't kidding around. I'm _this_ close to killing you, but the presence of my daughters prevented that from happening. Leave my sight this instant, before I change my mind."

Not wasting a second, Carla rushed into the Fairy Tail Edolas Guild with her tears flowing freely. She understood that the blonde shinobi might never forgive her now, which pained her severely. It was common knowledge that she cared about Wendy, but things weren't in her favor.

"That ungrateful little mongrel. To think we gave her a home and treated her like family." Mikoto voiced out angrily, to which her sister-figures nodded in agreement.

Even though Ultear was silent up to now, she felt awful about everything. Looking down at Leah, she frowned deeply at the sight of the child crying uncontrollably. Wiping away Leah's tears, Ultear kissed her forehead before holding her close in her embrace. It was hard witnessing this display because the little brunette comforted her earlier. She wanted to do the same for her now.

Gritting her teeth, Edo Erza stomped her feet. "She was doing her job! How could you!?" She roared furiously upon seeing how harshly her homeland creature was just treated.

"Blondie-kun, I'm loving your domineering side. Maybe we can try it out in the bedroom later!?" Ultear Knightwalker exclaimed lustfully as she licked her lips with a dreamy expression.

Upon hearing those words, the ladies were now on the verge of killing that harlot. Rage simply resonated from their very bodies and turning towards their future husband, they breathed extremely heavily. It was decided. They will end the life of that fiend. But before they could jump into perform their action, they stopped immediately at the feel of Ultear shaking in anger.

'_What's going on with her? Well let's at least give her a chance to say something._' The ladies thought to themselves before hesitantly pulling back from what they were going to do.

With that, Erza now had her line of sight aimed at her counterpart. She knew how dangerous that woman was because of what the Fairy Tail members of this world spoke about earlier. Just the thought made her enraged, knowing that her parallel world personality was so cruel. It wasn't sitting well with her one bit. This was becoming too much for her to handle.

Still shaking in anger, Ultear rose from her position. "I will _deal_ with that damn look-alike of mine." She said furiously as she fixed eye contact at her doppelganger, while Leah squirmed at the tone.

Raising an eyebrow, the eldest Knightwalker shrugged her shoulders. "So you have a backbone after all? Amusing. Maybe after killing you, blondie-kun over there will accept my offer and _take me_." She taunted slyly without a care in the world, totally forgetting what happened to her earlier.

Completely ignoring the filthy speech that foolish Edolas female was dishing out, the ladies of the Wizard Saint faced the former Grimoire Heart mage with a raised eyebrow as well.

Erza was more surprised than anyone because she didn't think the woman was in any state to fight, knowing how she treated her after finding about the truth recently. She was still angry at the recollection of that knowledge, but there was no time for her to think about it at the moment. There were other things that needed to be taken care of.

"I wouldn't take you, if you were the last woman on the planet. I'd rather not catch any diseases." Naruto said plainly as he kept a straight face, while his ladies began giggling angelically.

Pride stung once again, Edo Ultear grit her teeth at the word exchange. She hadn't found someone that so easily denied her like this and the very sight annoyed her greatly. Shaking her head at the sight of her twin sister sighing deeply, the female continued eyeing the blonde man.

Following suit, Naruto placed a hand on Ultear's shoulder before asking, "Are you sure you can handle it? I can tell your mindset is shaky because of what transpired earlier. Though I'm not going to question anything, my girls can easily take care of your counterpart. It's your decision, Ultear-san."

Heart racing upon the contact, Ultear nodded. "I don't want to do this, but I _have_ to. I… I know how empty I'm feeling and it's because of my past actions that it's making me feel this way. However, I'm not going to let this setback get the better of me. I told you all that I've given up that life and I promised myself that same thing as well. If I don't proceed, this will haunt me forever." She explained softly and looked down at her little companion before continuing, "Right now, there's someone I wish to protect and I also promised myself that it's the least I can do for her acceptance. I have to do this, Naruto-kun."

Listening intently, the ladies of **The White Flash** took everything into consideration. They knew Ultear was truly changing and also knew the person she wanted to protect_. It was Leah._ That thought made them smile because it was a proud feeling, knowing how greatly their little girl comforted the former dark mage. Though they still weren't happy about what Ultear did in the past, they were not blind to see that she was making a change for the better. Of course they also heard the affectionate suffix applied to their future husband and though it was still annoying them, they weren't going to say anything regarding it right now.

Turning towards their sister-figure Erza, the ladies saw her deep in thought about the whole ordeal and knew exactly what she was thinking about. Even though it pained them to see their dear friend and sister-figure in this state, they understood that she was considering every option regarding this.

'_I don't want you to be near me, Ultear-san, but my heart refuses to push you away. After all you did in the past, can I really forgive you? I'm not an idiot. I can see you're changing and you already feel attached to my daughter. I can also see you're interested in Naru-kun. Why do you have to make things so difficult?_' Erza thought to herself as she eyed the Earthland female analytically.

Nodding in return, Naruto removed his hand from the woman's shoulder. "I understand. If this is something you wish to do, here's your chance. I know you're changing, which is good to see. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Go prove it to yourself and to all of us." He replied calmly before stepping back from his position.

Turning around, Ultear handed her companion to the blonde shinobi, but smiled softly at the sight of the companion in question frowning at what was happening. With a longing glance at the man, she looked him in the eyes for a moment before stepping away, while a small smile formed on her face. This was the first time she heard Naruto spoke kindly to her and there was no way she'll ever let him down.

"Ultear-nee, b-be careful." Leah whispered delicately as she wasn't happy at the moment, knowing full well what was going to happen. _She didn't like this conflict at all!_

Freezing at those words, Ultear placed a hand over her chest. '_Oh Leah-chan what I wouldn't do to hear you call me kaa-chan, but I'm not sure if that'll ever happen. However, I'm going to protect you and I'll do whatever it takes because you're the first person that has accepted me without hesitation_.' She thought to herself as she faced the child with a loving smile before nodding gently.

With that, Ultear turned towards fellow mage. "Erza-san, I know you're still angry at me and I'm not going to bother with asking for your forgiveness because there might never come a chance for that to happen. I just want you to know that I'm very sorry for what I did. My actions are unforgivable." She voiced out with her tone laced in sadness before continuing, "Just know that I've been trying my level best to change and that's why I told you everything about the Tower of Heaven. I-I'm sure you can't stand my presence and this situation makes it even harder for you being near me. However, I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. When we get back to Earthland, I'll… I'll disappear if you ask me to. I'll do whatever you want. For now, I beg you to let me assist you in dealing with the enemy. _Please_."

Listening to every word, the ladies sighed deeply. They were rather moved by hearing how Ultear was openly expressing to disappear from their sight upon their arrival back home, knowing how attached she felt towards their daughter. They weren't blind haters and knew that the woman was undeniably changing, but they were going to hear what their sister-figure had to say in return. It was her decision.

Sniffling at the conversation, Leah heard everything and wasn't a happy camper one bit. She was pretty smart for her age and didn't want for Ultear to go away. Turning towards her mother Erza, she gave a pleading look, visibly showing what she felt about the whole thing. This look didn't go unnoticed by Ultear, who breathed in peacefully with a teary smile, knowing the child was so caring and gentle.

Following suit, Erza saw the look and clenched her fists tightly. "You're making it very hard for me to hate you right now, Ultear-san. My mind wants for me to end your existence, but my heart isn't allowing me to do it. Your speech has somewhat eased my conscious, but it'll be a long time for me to accept you. However, I'm not going to make my daughter depressed by your departure because I've seen how Leah-chan comforted you and how attached you've become to her already. I won't do anything that'll make her sad. Like I said earlier, I'm going to be the better person. Now, let's _destroy_ those hussies." She explained sagely and then faced the two Edolas natives with a snarl escaping her lips.

Eyes widening at the acceptance, Ultear felt happiness filling her heart exponentially. '_How can you be so righteous, Erza-san? You're actually letting me be near Leah-chan again? Even after everything I've done, you're still willing to give me a chance? It's very clear why Naruto-kun cares for you so deeply and looks at you with so much warmth in his eyes. I realize that now. From here on out, I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust, Erza-san. I promise you_.' She spoke out in her mind in total bliss before nodding in approval.

On the sidelines, Naruto and his ladies looked on proudly. The White Dragon Slayer was extremely happy for his loving woman being so open about things, knowing how depressed she felt earlier. He loved her so much right now for actually giving Ultear a chance, even though she had every right to hate her with a passion. Erza was truly a forgiving person at heart and was a beautiful person inside out, which he knew very well. She will be one of his gorgeous wives soon and he'll forever cherish her.

"We're so proud of you, Erza-chan! Go teach those harlots a lesson, dattebane!" Kushina shouted in glee, to which her sister-figures smirked in agreement.

"GO ERZA KAA-CHAN! GO ULTEAR-SAN/NEE!" Wendy and Leah chirped cheerfully, while being tightly held in the embrace of the blonde shinobi and Mikoto respectively.

Meanwhile, the Edolas duo had their arms crossed. "It seems that their endless bickering has finally come to a close. How amusing. It seems our counterparts have it in for each other, while we're twin sisters here. The irony simply burns, wouldn't you say sister?" Ultear Knightwalker voiced out in humor, causing her younger twin to smirk widely.

Nodding to each other, Erza and Ultear sighed deeply before rushing off to face their opponents, both of whom quickly held their **Magic Spears** at the ready in return. The two Earthland females were going to deal with their enemies and put them in their place. These fools will pay for having caused so much pain to the lives of Edo Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Erza Scarlet vs Erza Knightwalker)

* * *

Rushing towards her counterpart, Erza had a heated glare plastered across her face. She wasn't going to let this fiend destroy the lives of any other Fairy Tail member. Meanwhile, Edo Erza held her **Magic Spear** tightly and awaited the first move from her replica. Skidding downwards, the Earthland mage twisted her body to deliver a kick to her opponent. Jumping back immediately, Erza Knightwalker smirked before charging forward with her weapon at the ready.

"**Vacuum Spear: Mel Force!**" Edo Erza whispered, to which a bright light emerged from her weapon. As the illumination dimmed, the spear changed form into a wide spearhead with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft.

In the momentum, the Edolas version of Erza aimed her weapon at her counterpart and smirked as a powerful vacuum wave shot out of the magical item, which was sent blasting towards the direction of her enemy.

Reacting quickly, Erza jumped away from the sudden attack just barely before skidding along the dusty pathway. Eyes widening at the display of power launched from the recent move, she turned back towards her opponent, who was simply smirking deviously at the reaction.

Holding her weapon tightly, Erza Knightwalker had her smirk intact. "Well it seems you aren't all talk after all. To dodge my attack shows that you're not weak, but it's not going to be enough to defeat me. I've eliminated your counterpart Guild members with much ease and you'll be dealt as well." She said smugly before leaning back into her usual fighting stance.

"Don't underestimate me, _Fairy Hunter_. We are both one in the same and that's quite evident from our magical preferences, knowing your techniques are similar to my **Requip: The Knight**, which shows we're not all that different. However, our personalities are polar opposites, you filthy monster." Erza voiced out coldly and quickly formulated her stance in return.

Gathering up her magical energy, Erza narrowed her eyes. "**Requip: Darkness Armor!**" She yelled as a bright light enveloped her being, causing her body to go into a transformation of her own. With this, the redhead's attire totally changed and she now donned a fully covered pitch black colored armor coated in sparks of lightning and held a black colored sword, which was coated with flames. Her hair was fixed in a pony-tail and she was now wearing steel toed armor boots.

Raising an impressed eyebrow at what she was now witnessing, Erza Knightwalker was fascinated by the display. She could tell this new transformation was powerful and that was evident by the aura that released from its awakening. However, she had faced strong opponents in the past and this was nothing more than a slight setback. Running at full speed, Edo Erza snarled as she raised her spear before attempting to connect it with her opponent.

In return, Erza quickly raised her sword and grunted as it was crashed against her foe's weapon. Dust hovered lightly from the contact and both opponents were looking at each other with a calculative glance. Skidding away, the two women smirked before charging after one another with an energetic speed.

"Not bad. My spear should have obliterated your sword, but that surprisingly didn't happen." Erza Knightwalker stated calmly and gripped her magical item before continuing, "Now let's see how you fare against me in speed."

"**Velocity Spear: Silfarion!**" Edo Erza shouted, to which her weapon glowed brightly before changing shape. Now, the weapon had turned into a triangular arrow-head like spearhead with golden and red stripes adorned with a white circle encompassed by the thick golden armor layer.

With that, Erza Knightwalker rushed forward with her newly formulated spear at the ready, causing her opponent to get into a defensive stance instantly in return. In the momentum, she was moving in speeds that could be considered as afterimages. Circling at the last second, the Edolas female smirked as she turned around before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to her unsuspecting foe's back. Grunting at the unexpected contact, Erza skidded along the rocky path and tightened her grip on her sword.

Glaring at the woman, the Earthland mage channeled her magical energy. "**Fire Magic: Inferno Wave!**" She shouted as she swung her sword, sending an intense barrage of fire blazing in the direction of her opponent.

Erza Knightwalker went wide-eyed at the move and quickly jumped midair to prevent herself from getting harmed by the approaching flames. With her **Velocity Spear**, she had the improved ability of jumping, which allowed her the chance to get away. Grunting as she landed back on the rocky ground, the Edolas counterpart looked back to see the area behind her burned like it was nothing. Turning back at her opponent, Edo Erza snarled at the sight of her doppelganger eyeing her emotionlessly.

"You aren't that bad of a fighter either, _Fairy Hunter_. To think you're facing off against my **Darkness Armor** is a feat in itself. However, it's so depressing you're my counterpart. I feel so ashamed." Erza spoke out coldly as she eyed the woman with her expressions fixed.

Seething in rage, Erza Knightwalker gripped her weapon tightly. "_Ashamed?_ Why you… I don't take nonsense from anyone and I definitely won't take it from you either, Scarlet!" She answered fiercely in return before taking off towards her foe quickly.

In the momentum, Edo Erza jumped midair. "**Explosion Spear: Explosion!**" She shouted, to which her spearhead changed into a spear possessing a triangular-shaped blade with two curvy yellow lines located at the center. The red edges of the spear start out wavy, but straighten up around the middle section of the spearhead to form a sharp point.

Following suit, the Edolas woman jumped down with her spear aimed at her opponent. As the magical item glowed bright red from its sharp point, Erza Knightwalker smirked, knowing what was going to happen. Meanwhile, the lady of the White Dragon Slayer had her eyes narrowed at the display and was running through every possible method of counter-measure. With that, she quickly crossed both her arms in an x-shaped formation in an attempt to counter the attack.

Grunting loudly, Erza Scarlet was impaled with the full blow of the blast and was sent crashing down to the ground in the momentum. Dust hovered in the vicinity from the movement, while a vicious wind blew as a result. Spitting out a spec of dirt entering her mouth, Erza rose to her feet with a dangerous look plastered across her face.

"How?" Erza Knightwalker asked in utter shock as she eyed her opponent before continuing, "How are you still standing from that blast? It should have left you completely incapacitated!"

Upon hearing those words, Erza smirked. "It shouldn't be too much of a surprise by now. You're my counterpart, which means we should be equal in strength. However, you don't have the skills necessary to defeat me. With my husband placing Fuinjutsu seals on my armor, it's more devastating than you can possibly imagine. There's no turning back here. I'm going to defeat you once and for all!" She explained coolly as she got back into her stance, while her enemy was still in shock from the turn of events.

On the sidelines, Naruto smirked widely, knowing how well his Fuinjutsu defensive seals were working out for his soon-to-be wife. Kushina was giddy at this as well because she had seen the additions to her sister-figure's armor a short while back. The remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were really proud of their fellow sister and knew she'll defeat her counterpart. These thoughts were shared with the two little girls also, seeing as how they much they believed in their kaa-chan.

Meanwhile, Erza Knightwalker gritted her teeth. '_Dammit! I should have known she had something up her sleeve all this time. No wonder why she was so calm throughout this battle. I don't know what this Fuinjutsu crap is, but I'm not going to wait to find out. I'll have to step up my game immediately._' She thought to herself before clenching her right fist in anger.

"**Lightning Magic: Electromagnetic Wave Motion!**" Erza Scarlet shouted as she swung her sword diagonally, to which an electrifying barrage of lightning charged in the direction of her foe.

Following suit, Edo Erza gripped her weapon. "**Sealing Spear: Rune Save!**" She countered loudly as her spear changed shape into a white and gold colored one, with its head glowing bright yellow.

Slashing away with the newly formulated spear, the younger Edolas twin cut through the lightning maneuver being sent towards her, causing the wave to slice into two halves. Smiling at the sight of the move effectively negated, she quickly darted forward with the intent to kill. Meanwhile, Erza was fully ready for this and had been planning for this the entire time, knowing her opponent might have had something up her sleeve as well.

"**Vacuum Spear: Mel Force!**" Edo Erza whispered, to which a bright light emerged from her weapon and it changed its shape yet again.

In the momentum, the Edolas version of Erza aimed her weapon at her counterpart and sent a powerful vacuum wave shooting out of the magical item, intent on finishing this petty game here and now. Dust hovered violently from the collision of the movement and the Fairy Hunter could only smirk because she had the upper hand in this, knowing her opponent hadn't even seen this move coming.

…_is that so?_

"**Swords Magic: Volcanic Fulmination!**" Erza Scarlet screamed from behind the scenes, sending a twin-combo maneuver of fire and lightning raging blasting out of her sword with a powerful slash.

Eyes widening at the sound, Edo Erza turned around before shrieking at the top of her lungs as the attack connected with her body. Blood oozed out of her right shoulder, while the flames burned up the clothing which made contact with the move as well. She growled loudly at this new turn of events before facing her opponent, who simply smirked with a pair of wings now extending from her back.

"Did you really think I would underestimate you? I'm not arrogant. I'm not you. I will win!" Erza Scarlet declared strongly and sighed deeply before rushing towards her foe.

Erza Knightwalker shouted in protest because she wasn't even ready for this close encounter, but it was too late. With a powerful fist to the face, she howled as she was sent crashing back against the ground with a loud thump. Getting up to her feet immediately, the Edolas woman looked around in confusion as her foe was nowhere in sight. Just then, she was smashed on the back of her neck by Erza, who utilized her wings to hover in the air so she couldn't be noticeable by her opponent's line of sight.

"ACK!" Edo Erza roared agonizingly from the blow before her eyes bulged upon feeling a vicious punch smacking her abdomen.

Looking on intently, the future wife of the blonde shinobi saw her opponent skidding violently along the dirty ground. Not giving a second for the woman to retaliate, she charged forward with her right fist pulled back. Just as the youngest Fairy Hunter got up to her feet, she was impaled by yet another punch, sending her flying back once more.

"**Lightning Magic: Electromagnetic Wave Motion!**" Erza Scarlet shouted as she swung her sword diagonally, to which an electrifying barrage of lightning charged in the direction of her foe.

This time, Erza Knightwalker didn't get a chance to block the move and it connected with her flesh, causing her shrieks to be heard all over the battlefield. It felt like her body was getting numb from the continuous barrage of attacks and she realized just how strong her opponent truly was at this point. It was mind boggling to her to see this, knowing how powerful she herself was, if her stature within the Royal City was anything to go on.

Following suit, Edo Erza groggily got up and breathed heavily. "I… I will crush you, Scarlet!" She spoke coldly with gritted teeth before continuing, "Before that, not that it matters, but I need to know something. Why are you so hateful towards my sister's counterpart?"

Narrowing her eyes at the mention, Erza Scarlet clenched her fists. "I don't have to tell you anything, but I'll give you the gist. She's the sole reason for the pain I felt in the past. _That's_ my reason." She answered fiercely before getting back into her fighting stance.

On the other side of the battlefield, Ultear held her head low before coughing up blood from an attack from her opponent. With that, the battle continued, but the former Grimoire Heart member still felt terrible about everything that has happened to her Earthland companion because of her past doings.

"That actually does sound quite a lot like Ultear-nee." Erza Knightwalker voiced out plainly as she gripped her weapon tightly in her hand.

Narrowing her eyes, Erza looked on at her opponent before asking, "Then why are you two so close? It makes no sense whatsoever. Tell me your reason because I need to know."

Upon hearing those words, the Fairy Hunter sighed deeply. "It's because she's my _sister_. I don't care about anything Ultear-nee has done in the past because I know for a _fact_ that she's not evil. She did what she thought was right and never looked back. She endured that pain so I wouldn't have to." She answered with a tone of anger and sadness laced in her voice before sighing once more.

Erza went into deep thought as she took her opponent's explanation into account. She knew that her Earthland companion Ultear wasn't evil at this point either, but she had caused so much pain though. Now, it was becoming harder for her to hate the woman, knowing how much Ultear was trying to change and how she begged for a moment of forgiveness. This whole scenario was so confusing.

"What would you do if something happened to your older sister, Knightwalker?" Erza questioned strongly as she faced the woman with an emotionless expression.

Growling at the words being shared, the woman in question seethed in rage. "Where are you getting at, Scarlet!? I'll kill anyone that harms my family!" She replied in the utmost determination before holding her weapon at the ready.

To Knightwalker's surprise, her counterpart smiled. "We truly aren't that different after all. Our personalities in this sense, somewhat match. It's because of your answer that I'm feeling a little relieved now." Erza Scarlet voiced out and then her expressions hardened before continuing, "Just know that you're treading on dangerous territory also. You can't stand seeing your sister getting hurt, right? She means the world to you, huh? Tell me, how would you feel if the child you so proudly declared as a completed mission for elimination, was your own daughter? No one will harm my little girl, Knightwalker! _No one!_"

Erza Knightwalker went wide-eyed at what she was currently hearing. Those words truly struck her heart in a way she thought wasn't possible. Replaying them in her mind, she was having troubles negating them, which was the strangest thing of all. Was her counterpart right? Was she making the correct decisions? Could she do such a thing to the woman's daughter, knowing how she herself felt about family? However, she didn't have time to think about this, knowing time was of the essence.

Pushing away her thoughts, Edo Erza grew serious. "**Double Dragon Spear: Blue Crimson!**" She shouted, to which her spear changed shape tremendously. Now, the weapon's grip changed into two parts, with one of the twin spears being blue and the other spear red. Around the head of the blue spear, ice was accumulated, while fire formulated around the head of the red spear.

Like a double whip, Erza Knightwalker started slashing attacks at her opponent consisting of fire and ice respectively. However, the opponent in question was pretty serious as well and wasn't going to make a single mistake during this fight. Charging forward with her sword, Erza Scarlet pushed herself to the limit, moving at a speed that her foe could barely keep track of.

Using a window of opportunity, Erza approached the woman from behind and stabbed the back of her left leg with the usage of her sword. Ignoring the painful screams emitting from her foe as a result of the technique, she slashed the woman's back before returning to her position. Wiping off the blood that blurted forward from those slashes, Erza looked on with calculation.

Painfully getting up, Erza Knightwalker spat out blood. "I… I commend you for this fight. It's been the toughest one I've had. Honestly, it couldn't be more fitting. Let's see you face my strongest move." She said as her spear immediately changed shape into a spear with a straight point with four edges before shouting, "**Saint Spear: Ravelt!"**

Following suit, the Edolas female charged forward. "**Ravelt Shocking Spear!**" She shrieked as magical energy charged into the head of the spear into the momentum.

In return, Erza quickly gathered her magical energy. "**Swords Magic: Dark Flame Slash!**" She countered loudly as the flames around her sword intensified before rushing towards her approaching opponent.

A bright light enveloped the area before a loud crash was heard all over the battlefield. Following suit, dust hovered at an insane speed, leaving behind a small crater where the duo were standing. On the sidelines, Naruto smiled as he had utilized the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release** around the others so that no one would get harmed from the collision.

However, the end result was not only shocking to everyone watching the battle, but to a certain someone on the battlefield as well. Panting heavily, Erza Scarlet had blood dripping down her shoulder as the right shoulder portion of her armor was torn away from the collision, but she herself was fine. On her opposite side, Erza Knightwalker was gasping for breath as her opponent's sword had pierced her abdomen, but in a non-lethal area. Blood gushing out, the Edolas female looked on in wide-eyes.

"S-so… I guess I'm going to die now, Scarlet?" Edo Erza wheezed in pain before coughing up blood from the intense match she had to face off.

Coughing lightly, Erza shook her head. "No, like I said, I'm not you. Killing my own counterpart will prove pointless, so your life is spared. You'll simply be left in a comatose-state until we finish up with Edolas. After that, I'll free you from your state and leave here with my husband, my sister-figures and my daughters." She explained calmly before removing her sword, causing her opponent to fall to her knees

"F-forgive me Ultear-nee. I tried my best, but Scarlet... earned this win. I'm sorry." Edo Erza whispered softly before falling flat on her face and into the world of unconsciousness.

Taking a deep sigh, Erza formed a small smile on her face. '_You are my counterpart after all._' She thought to herself as she changed back into her casual clothes before stepping away.

* * *

(Ultear Milkovich vs Ultear Knightwalker)

* * *

Darting forward, Ultear quickly made her way towards her awaiting opponent. There were so many things that were running through her mind currently, but she had no time to process through any of them right now. She was the one that wanted this and she'll not only prove it to herself that she's changed, but to everyone else on the sidelines as well.

Not giving her foe a chance, Edo Ultear raised her magical item. "**Tundra Spear: Ice Barrage!**" She roared, to which a bright light enveloped her spear. As the illumination dimmed, the spearhead was now of a frosty white color, while the rest of the weapon became coated in light blue.

Following suit, the eldest Knightwalker shot out a powerful succession of ice bullets in the direction of the Earthland woman. Reacting swiftly, Ultear Milkovich glided from east to west to dodge the approaching attack before going wide-eyed as one of the bullets almost pierced her right shoulder. Not spending a second longer into the sudden shock, she continued blocking the ice attacks with a heated pace.

"Not bad, _counterpart_. Though it's not much of a surprise to see you surviving my attacks. Considering the fact that we're replicas, I can only assume you have some fight in you, but it won't be enough." Edo Ultear said plainly as she eyed her opponent analytically.

Gritting her teeth in return, Ultear shook her head. "I'll take you down, Fairy Hunter. I can see our magical powers do hold similarity, but that's not going to be the reason for my downfall. I'm not fighting just for myself right now so there's no way I'm going to lose. Mark my words, I will defeat you!" She countered strongly before getting into her fighting stance, while her foe scoffed at those words.

With that, Ultear gathered up her magical energy. "**Arc of Time: Luminous Minutes!**" She shouted, to which an orb formulated. Following suit, she threw the orb midair, making it reproduce into numerous orbs that charged forward towards her target like light beams.

Seeing this new development, Ultear Knightwalker grimaced in annoyance before using her speed to dodge the incoming orbs that came shooting down at her. In the momentum, she grunted as one of the movements struck her non-armored shoulder, causing her to skid along the rocky battlefield. Wasting no time for a recovery, she blazed towards her opponent with the intent to kill.

"**Time Spear: Successional Orbs!**" Edo Ultear yelled as her weapon changed shape. Now, it was a spearhead with two sharp prongs with the head of the weapon open.

Half a second after the technique was announced, a barrage of orbs dashed out of the spearhead in the direction of her opponent. Not expecting this display of power, Ultear was met with the full force of the attack, causing her to get sent crashing to the ground with a loud noise. Jumping back to her feet, the Earthland female winced as blood trickled down her left leg and shoulder respectively. She wasn't expecting this, knowing how fragile she was at the given time and place. Her mindset was still shaky at the moment.

Seeing this, Ultear Knightwalker smirked. "You weren't kidding when you spoke about how our magical powers hold similarity. However, it's pretty obvious that you're not at the level as I am. You'll lose this fight and I'm going to destroy you limb from limb. What a weakling you are, counterpart." She sneered coldly with no apparent emotion on her face.

With this window of opportunity, the Fairy Hunter took it graciously. Charging forward with a furious pace, she pulled back her fist before slamming it against her foe's face. Hearing the sounds of pain emitting from the attack, she jumped midair before violently kicking the fallen figure. Now that she did her part in further injuring her opponent, she jumped back to her position with a smirk on her face.

Groggily getting up from the previous blows, Ultear Milkovich winced. "**Ice-Make: Bloom!**" She roared as she created several blocks of ice, which bloomed outwards towards the enemy.

Ultear Knightwalker gasped loudly at the sudden attack before shrieking as the ice pierced her right shoulder, freezing the affected body apart immediately. Following suit, she was met with another block of ice and growled as it connected with her abdomen. Gritting her teeth, she gripped her shoulder tightly before snarling at her annoying opponent, not expecting the woman to have performed such a feat in her current wounded state.

"Why are you like this?" Ultear asked sadly as she looked at her foe before continuing, "I know I'm not the best person, but I'd at least expected my counterpart to be different than I am. I've done some very terrible things in the past and this is not making things easier for me. Why… why are you like this?"

Narrowing her eyes at the words, Edo Ultear clenched her fists. "I don't have to answer to the likes of you, replica. However, what you said intrigues me. You've done some bad things in the past? How fitting, now you'll die with the regret of your actions." She answered emotionlessly before immediately getting back into her stance, while her enemy sighed sadly.

"**Velocity Spear: Silfarion!**" Ultear Knightwalker shouted, to which her weapon glowed brightly before changing shape. Now, the weapon had turned into a triangular arrow-head like spearhead with golden and red stripes adorned with a white circle encompassed by the thick golden armor layer.

With that, the Edolas woman rushed forward with her newly formulated spear at the ready, causing her opponent to get into a defensive stance instantly in return. In the momentum, she moved at speeds which her counterpart was unable to track, causing her to smirk widely. Pacing around the Earthland mage, she quickly turned around and delivered a decisive roundhouse kick, sending Milkovich flying into the distance with blood trickling down her mouth from the attack.

Jumping back immediately, Ultear M. channeled her magical energy. "**Arc of Time: Flash Forward!**" She roared, to which numerous copies of her orbs formulated in the air, immediately sending them darting towards her opponent in a devastating assault.

"AHH!" Ultear Knightwalker growled loudly as the attack crashed against her body, while blood oozed down her abdomen area.

Dust hovered, marking the full on extent of the maneuver, which caused wind to blow around the vicinity. Sighing in relief at her successful attack, the Earthland female looked on with calculation and waited for the right time to make her next move. Just as soon as she saw her orbs dissipating, she rushed forward and balled up her fist before slamming it against her foe's injured abdomen. With another punch to the same location, she jumped back to her previous location and winced as her own pain came rushing back.

"**Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!**" Ultear Milkovich screamed as she created giant roses and spiked branches from ice, which immediately surrounded and bound her enemy.

With that, the eldest Knightwalker snarled venomously. '_She trapped me in the confines of her attack, but for what reason? She could have just as easily used her orbs or that other ice attack of hers. Then why did she want to pin me down at the moment? What's her plan?!_' She thought to herself before wincing as the hold of the move got even tighter.

Stepping forward, Ultear narrowed her eyes. "I can see you're wondering why I did this and it's for a very good reason. I may be slightly weaker than you are, which is clearly evident by how the battle has been progressing so far. But I want to hear some answers out of you." She explained in a furious tone as she glared at her counterpart before continuing, "You have one of the coldest personalities I've ever come across. Though when you were speaking to your sister, you weren't anything like what I'm seeing now. Why are you so adamant on hunting down the members of Fairy Tail? You're strong enough as is. Why take this route? Please tell me!"

Upon hearing those words, Ultear Knightwalker breathed heavily. "Seeing how you're so adamant on getting an answer, I'll give it to you. That's my _sister_ and I'll always protect her. I've done so many things in the past that haunt me, but I did them all to keep her safe. Is that good enough?" She spoke out fiercely before seething as the spiked branches pierced her right arm.

'_We're not all that different, Knightwalker. This situation is paining me though._' Ultear thought to herself sadly before taking a deep sigh.

Instantly, Edo Ultear painfully gripped her weapon. "**Sealing Spear: Rune Save!**" She countered loudly as her spear changed shape into a white and gold colored one, with its head glowing bright yellow.

Just as soon as the weapon changed shape, Ultear Knightwalker was able to slash away the branches that were holding her captive, much to the shock of her Earthland counterpart. Taking the moment of shock into consideration, she quickly made a slash aimed at the woman, sending her pummeling to the ground with shrieks resonating the battlefield. In the momentum, she quickly darted towards the fallen figure before slamming the rear end of her spear against the woman's abdomen, causing further painful screams to hit her eardrums.

"After I kill you here, I'll eliminate that little girl you were holding earlier. How's that sound?" Edo Ultear spoke coldly before connecting another hit to the injured female.

On the sidelines, Naruto's ladies were about to jump into the fray and kill that despicable woman for saying such things about their daughter. If it weren't for the blonde in question, that would've been exactly the case. Commanding them to stay back as Ultear wanted this fight for herself, the girls did as they were told. Naruto himself remained unfazed by the threat directed at his daughter, why? Because should she try anything of the sort, _she will_ _die a_ _very_ _slow_, _painful_ _death_.

Just then, Ultear's expression darkened as something from within snapped violently. Her aura exploded and her entire demeanor changed. As the words replayed in her mind once more, she rose to her feet, totally ignoring the pain she felt in her body, causing her opponent to get wide-eyed. Gritting her teeth, she pulled back her fist before crashing it against Knightwalker's face, sending her flying back against the rocky path. Not wasting a second, she hovered midair before smashing a kick to the Edolas female's abdomen without hesitation.

"**Arc of Time: Infinite Sphere**!" Ultear shrieked, to which an orb formulated that was sent pummeling against her target's stomach. Following suit, she created numerous copies of the orb which assaulted the fallen figure from every possible direction there was.

Howling in pain, Ultear Knightwalker was barraged with the intense technique from her opponent. Eyes bulging, she was met with another orb to her injured shoulder, causing her to thrash around achingly on the ground. Growling at another orb striking her in a quick succession, blood gushed out of her body like a water faucet.

The pain was becoming too much to bare!

"You _dare_!?" Ultear screamed viciously and kicked her opponent's bleeding chest before powerfully continuing, "You _dare_ say such a thing about Leah-chan!? Don't you dare bring her into this! Your fight is with _me_, not her. She's kept me sane throughout my painful admittance towards a new life. She comforted me when there was no one else to do it. She gave me a chance and didn't think twice about it. She's the reason why I'm fighting right now."

"But you… you had the _nerve_ to threaten her in such a way. YOU WILL PAY!" She concluded murderously before coating her fist in **Ice-Make** energy.

Not giving her opponent a chance to get up, Ultear empowered a punch with her **Ice-Make** fist and connected it against the woman's head. Ignoring the painful screams of the enemy, she continued her assault and breathed heavily as her own pain resurface. However, she wasn't going to let anything harm the one she cared so much about. She was going to destroy this woman no matter what.

"AAHHHHH!" Ultear Knightwalker shrieked at the top of her lungs as her foe continuously connected insane punches to her wounded body. The pain was absolute madness!

'_My body is slowly betraying me, but I can't give up. Leah-chan, I'm going to protect you!_' Ultear shouted in her mind before delivering another punch to her opponent.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer watched on with wide-eyes. Seeing how strongly the former dark mage actually felt about their daughter gave them great level of comfort. They knew better than to judge Ultear now and that was a fact. Looking down at his daughter, Naruto smiled softly at the sight of her sniffling at the events of the battlefield. They weren't going to forget this moment.

On the other side of the battlefield, Erza froze at the words Ultear spoke of and a small smile etched to her features. She wasn't going to forget what she heard either. Things were difficult to understand, but she was truly going to be the better person here. She couldn't afford to become a blind-hater. With that, she continued with her own fight in absolute determination.

Panting heavily, Ultear lowered her fist and winced harshly as her right arm was becoming hard to maneuver now because of the hand to hand combat she just performed. However, she had promised herself that she'll show that she's changed and that's exactly what was going to happen now.

Growling in agony, Ultear Knightwalker had blood running down her body. "If you think I didn't plan for any of this, you're severely mistaken. I knew from the moment we started this battle that you held power inside you. Up to now, I was waiting for you to unleash it like you just did." She said achingly as she looked on at the woman with calculation.

Seeing the confused reaction, Edo Ultear chuckled weakly. "You think we're counterparts for nothing? I can understand you because we're one in the same. I realized that soon after we engaged in hand to hand combat and our magical powers. Let me tell you a little something now." She explained sagely and chuckled again at the reaction of her foe before proceeding, "You're not weak and there was something holding you back this entire time. It was your reason to fight. I can tell something was wrong between you and the counterpart of my sister. Your mindset was shaky at best and I took that to my advantage. However, I needed you to unleash your full potential. You're _my_ counterpart, not a weakling. I am truly like you in a sense. I want to protect my younger twin and you have someone you wish to protect as well. I've endured a lot in the past and I'll do it again, if it means it'll keep her safe."

Eyes widening at everything being relayed currently, Ultear had tears in her eyes. Realizing that her opponent helped her gain her confidence back was something she had never suspected at all. There was so much she wanted to share with the woman because they were exactly alike. This version of hers endured just as much as she did. This made her feel a lot better about everything now. Though she felt a little bad about how she attacked her enemy, she had to mentally thank her for the whole scene.

Wiping her tears with a small smile, Ultear nodded in content. "I… I see. You're my counterpart down to the last detail and I can understand why we're alike. Thank you for bringing my will to fight back. However, I'm not going to lose here because I have to prove that I've changed now." She spoke out with her voice laced in nothing but the truth as she got back into her fighting stance.

"That's exactly why I did all of this, counterpart. Now show me what you're truly capable of!" Ultear Knightwalker shouted with pride in her voice before gripping her weapon tightly.

"**Tundra Spear: Ice Barrage!**" Edo Ultear roared, to which a bright light enveloped her spear. As the illumination dimmed, the spearhead was now of a frosty white color, while the rest of the weapon became coated in light blue.

In return, Ultear quickly gathered her magical energy. "**Ice-Make: Dahlias!**" She countered as she formulated dahlias flowers out of ice to protect herself from the attack.

As the ice bullets slammed against the ice barrier, shards of ice were sent crashing everywhere. In the momentum, a chilly breeze ran rampant on the battlefield, which was felt across the lands with much ease. Keeping up her movement, Ultear Knightwalker saw her opponent actually blocking a vast majority of her ice bullets and continued on with her assault. Meanwhile, Ultear Milkovich was using the power of her Ice-Make at its fullest to protect herself against her counterpart's move. Both females were caught up in the hype of the battle and it was becoming taxing slowly and gradually.

Moments later, Edo Ultear smirked. "**Velocity Spear: Silfarion!**" She shouted, to which her weapon glowed brightly before changing shape. Following suit, she used the speed given to her by this new development to charge after her opponent in blazing succession.

"**Ice-Make: Floor!**" Ultear countered as she quickly sent a powerful amount of ice smashing against the ground, changing the landscape tremendously. With this, the entire battlefield was now frozen, making it easier for her to use her next move.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Hunter's eyes widened as she fell to the ground and grunted loudly upon the contact. She didn't realize that her counterpart was able to perform such an ingenious strategy, taking into account of her speed, which became her downfall in this scenario. Wincing harshly, she was connected with a fist to the shoulder, sending her skidding along the frozen ground.

Blood dripping, Ultear Knightwalker smirked lightly. "Let's make this the final move because we're both running low on strength now from this continuous battle. I'm now going to perform my most powerful move, which is the same move I taught my younger twin in the past. Let's see how you'll fare." She said in glee before eyeing her opponent intently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's do this!" Ultear spoke out in agreement as she met her foe's stare and returned it with determination.

Ultear Knightwalker had her smirk intact as she gripped her weapon tightly. "**Saint Spear: Ravelt!**" She shouted, to which her spearhead changed into a spear with a straight point that had four edges curving inwards and downwards, separated by a golden arrow extending out of the head of the spear.

"**Ravelt Shocking Spear!**" The Edolas female screamed as she charged forward, while magical energy surfaced into the head of her spear.

Instantly, Ultear gathered her magical energy. "**Arc of Time: Destruction Orbs!**" She yelled, to which she released her most powerful move. As two orbs formulated, they immediately multiplied into the dozens before they were charged with intense magical energy.

Ultear Knightwalker continued her full on dash as her spear continued producing powerful waves of magic from the weapon, while her opponent ran forward with all of her energy formulated orbs hovering above her hands. In the momentum, rocks began shaking on the battlefield and the wind was picking up substantially from the heated pace. Following suit, a bright light began enveloping the area as the duo proceeded towards each other.

As the moves struck, a violent collision resulted in the vicinity, causing everyone on the sidelines to cover their eyes. Just as soon as they opened them, they looked on in shock at the end result of the final collision between the two women.

"So… I see you brought out your most powerful move also. Great work." Edo Ultear said weakly before coughing up blood as the orbs negated her attack and struck her body harshly.

Coughing in return, Ultear nodded slowly. "I… I used up almost all my power in that attack. If it wasn't for me doing so, I would have lost without a doubt. This was the most intense fight I've ever had." She stated truthfully before wincing at the pain she now felt in her body.

"D-damn right, counterpart. Now finish me off." Ultear Knightwalker voiced out with a small smile on her face, leaving herself open for a killing blow to end this fight.

In return, the Earthland mage's expressions hardened. "There's absolutely no way in hell that I'll ever do such a thing. I won't kill you, after all that you've done for me. I won't do that to myself. No way." She countered in the utmost fierceness in her voice as she faced her fallen foe.

Chuckling lightly, Edo Ultear nodded her head. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't win this fight sister, but what I had to do was far more necessary. Now you stay strong Ultear Milkovich, and thank you for everything." She whispered before her eyes closed as she entered the state of unconsciousness.

Smiling delicately, Ultear breathed in peacefully. "Thank you so much, Ultear Knightwalker." She said to herself before collapsing to knees from the aftermath of the battle as fatigue consumed her.

* * *

(On the sidelines)

* * *

"Erza kaa-chan!" Leah and Wendy chirped happily as they went darting towards their red haired mother with a bright smile on their faces.

Smiling lovingly at her daughters, Erza extended her arms and pulled both of them into her embrace before kissing them on the forehead respectively. Giggling as they began nuzzling into her chest, the female mage sighed in absolute relief, knowing her battle was finally over.

"You did splendidly, Erza-chan. Great work out there." Naruto said proudly, to which his remaining ladies smiled brightly with a giddy nod of agreement.

Erza had her smile intact as she nodded as well before quickly turning around upon hearing a sound in the background. Eyes narrowing, she saw Ultear on her knees breathing heavily from the aftermath of the battle. Getting up with her daughters in her arms, Erza rushed towards the former dark mage, causing everyone else to do the same instantly.

Approaching the injured form of the woman, Erza looked on softly. '_She gave it everything she had to protect my daughter. I'd be a complete fool to not realize just how much Ultear has changed._' She thought to herself with a gentle expression before taking a deep sigh.

"U-Ultear-nee?" Leah sniffled as she saw blood oozing down the former dark mage's body, causing her to formulate tears in her eyes.

Naruto crouched down and realized the pain the former dark mage had endured during her previous battle, which his remaining ladies caught onto as well. The strain on Ultear's body was perfectly visible and everyone caught onto the full extent of the result from the fight. It wasn't pretty, but at the same time, they were highly impressed at the reason of her will to battle. It was Leah. Just that thought made them proud because their little girl was truly one of a kind and they'll always cherish her.

Meanwhile, Ultear slowly turned around at the sound. "L-Leah-chan." She whispered gently before coughing loudly as her chest pained her breathing process.

Leah nodded tearfully as she looked down at her Earthland companion, while her mother Erza smiled to herself upon seeing the display. This smile didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or his remaining ladies, all of whom were rather proud to see the redhead acting this way towards the former dark mage. In his crouched position, Naruto gathered his magical energy.

With that, the blonde shinobi placed his hands on Ultear. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" He voiced out, to which the energy glowed white and blue and his hands now were effectively healing the fellow mage.

"Remain calm, Ultear-san. This is a healing technique, which will rid you of the injuries you currently have at the moment. You performed well and you've proven yourself quite nicely I must add." Naruto said with a smile on his face, causing his ladies to smile in agreement.

Feeling unimaginable joy in her heart upon hearing the acceptance, Ultear nodded delicately as she slowly relaxed into the blonde ninja's touch. Blushing lightly as the man's hands were on her body, she hummed to herself and felt the strain on her body loosening gradually, while looking him deep in the eyes as he smiled down at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. A moment later, the pain was effectively removed from play completely and with the help of Naruto's hand, she rose to her feet.

Forming a smile, Ultear dusted off her dirty clothing. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said kindly and her smile remained intact as the blonde simply waved her off in return.

With that, she turned around and looked at the ladies with a slightly pleading look, but was very surprised upon the sight of them smiling at her. Confusion now etched to her features, she shook her head, unaware what was going on and quickly faced the fallen figure of her opponent. A sad sigh escaped her lips at the sight because she was truly thankful for the woman to have given her confidence back. It was something she'll never forget and that was a fact.

"Wait."

Turning around again, Ultear's eyes widened slightly upon observing Erza, who was the voice that caused her to face her at the moment. Nodding slowly, she gestured for the female to continue because she simply didn't know what to say to start the conversation. In actuality, even though she had her confidence back at long last, she was really scared of what to voice out against the redhead. She needed to hear what the woman had to speak to her about now.

Holding her daughters lightly, Erza nodded her head. "Here. You hold Leah-chan." She said calmly and smiled as she loosened her hold on her youngest daughter.

Immediately, Naruto and his remaining ladies watched in piqued interest, wondering what was going to happen next. They were taken by surprise at what Erza was currently suggesting, knowing it was something they had never expected. Looking at their daughter, they smiled softly at the sight of the child with a megawatt smile on her face. Even their eldest daughter had the same expression and just that made them sigh to themselves in total bliss. Those two truly were their little angels.

Going wide-eyed, Ultear gasped silently before asking, "A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Ultear-san. You've earned this right and I'd be a fool if I didn't realize that." Erza stated in a gentle tone as she looked at the woman intently before continuing, "There were a few things I've learned in my recent fight and I had time to process them through. You fought with all you had and pushed yourself to the absolute limit, just so you could protect my daughter. You gave it everything because she was the one that accepted you without hesitation. Because of this, you feel close to my little bundle of joy and you care about her a lot already. You did everything to keep her safe."

"If I don't realize this now, the very thought will forever haunt me. You did extraordinarily well. Now hold Leah-chan." Erza concluded softly with a look of peace plastered across her face.

Sobbing lightly, Ultear heard everything and didn't know what to say in return right now. She had done so many bad things which related to Erza's painful childhood, but it was like the woman forgave her already. It pained her so much that she was the one to do it, knowing how much heartache she received from just the recollection. Right now, it was like her heart was slowly repairing itself.

Wiping her tears quickly, Ultear nodded her head. "T-thank you so much, Erza-san." She said graciously as she extended her arms before smiling as she pulled Leah into her embrace.

"Protect her." Erza said with a smile on her face before walking towards her husband and sister-figures, while Wendy smiled tearfully at the events being transpired.

"I'll always protect her." Ultear replied delicately and then giggled as her little companion began nuzzling her cheek against her chest in a cute manner.

Smiling at the interaction, Naruto and his ladies looked as the former dark mage held their daughter close into her embrace with a serene expression on her face. Just the look on the woman's face showed everyone that she was doing much better, which gave them a proud feeling, knowing it was because of their daughter that all of this happened in the first place.

Nodding with understanding, Kushina and Mikoto ran towards the fallen figures of the Knightwalker sisters before coating their hands with medicinal chakra. Following suit, the duo placed their hands on the bodies of the victims and rendered them into comatose-state. With that, Kushina sealed both the bodies into two scrolls before smiling, which her best friend shared. Proceeding, the female Uzumaki tossed the scrolls over to her future husband, who caught them before sealing them into his wrist.

Holding onto her little companion, Ultear frowned lightly. "Will she feel any pain from this?" She asked in a gentle tone as she saw what just happened to her counterpart.

Smiling in return, Mikoto shook her head. "No, she won't feel any pain. We placed her into a comatose-state, which will simply mean she's in a deep slumber at the current moment. When we unseal these scrolls, the both of them will be back to normal condition. Don't worry about it, Ultear-san." She explained warmly, to which her best friend nodded in approval.

Ultear sighed in relief at the knowledge and smiled softly, knowing the person that gave her back her confidence was going to be okay. It was strange to see how much this recent fight changed her, but it was more valuable than she could possibly imagine and that was a fact. Looking down at Leah, her heart melted at the sight of the child snuggling against her. After all, her adorable little embracer was the reason for her fighting in the first place and she'll always protect her. That was a promise.

"All right everyone, let's get back into the Guild so they know what transpired out here. After that, we'll head over to Royal City and end this petty scheme of turning our friends into lacrima." Naruto spoke out seriously, to which the group nodded in absolute agreement.

With that, the Earthland mages quickly made their way back inside the Guild, knowing it was best that those people knew about the fights. A moment later, they stepped into the confines of the building and smirked upon the shocked looks of everyone inside. Following suit, Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at the reaction, while the others of his group simply had their smirks intact.

Seeing the blonde's expression, Edo Lucy squirmed from her position before asking, "W-what happened to the Fairy Hunters?"

Chuckling in amusement, Naruto eyed the woman intently. "Erza-chan defeated her Edolas counterpart Erza Knightwalker, while Ultear-san defeated her own counterpart in battle. It's done." He said calmly, knowing what reaction was going to follow.

"THEY WON!"

"We… we are safe!"

"Thank you all so much!"

Came the shouts of the Fairy Tail Edolas members, all of whom were smiling absolutely radiantly upon realizing that these Earthland mages actually defeated the two people that hunted them down. Bowing with respect, the Guild mates were so thankful that these newcomers came when they did, knowing none of them could defeat the Knightwalker sisters.

Stepping forward, Edo Mirajane smiled softly. "We're sorry that so many of us gave you those evil stares when you first entered our Guild." She said sadly as she looked at Erza and Ultear before proceeding, "It's just that we didn't know you two weren't those Fairy Hunters. It was a basic instinct of ours to be fearful against those women and since both of you look exactly like them, we followed the same instinct. For that, all of us are sorry. Please forgive us."

Following suit, the rest of the Fairy Tail Edolas group nodded slowly as they were also in agreement to their fellow member's words. Since the memory of those two women pained them severely, they didn't take into account that these two mages in front of them weren't from their homeland. Even though the White Dragon Slayer specifically stated that his group were Earthland mages, they were still hesitant to agree. Now, they understood everything perfectly and couldn't get more depressed by their actions.

Holding Wendy in her embrace, Erza shook her head. "It's perfectly all right, you guys. I can realize just how strange my arrival must have been so I'm not going to say anything regarding that. Don't worry about hurting my feelings on the matter because I'm in understanding here. Thanks though." She explained warmly, to which her little daughter smiled brightly in her hold.

"I'm also in the same respect everyone because I was just as surprised by my counterpart. There's no reason to apologize because your reactions were justified during that time. It's all right." Ultear spoke with her voice laced in nothing but tenderness, while enjoying the company of her companion.

Naruto and his remaining ladies smiled at the words being shared. It was warming to see this interaction because they were grateful to have saved this counterpart Guild of Fairy Tail. If the blonde shinobi or Kushina hadn't sensed that aura earlier, they might have been too late to protect these people. Ultear's words were also warming because it was like they were seeing a completely different woman now.

"I heard the Fairy Hunter came here. What happened!?"

Turning around instantly upon hearing the voice, the Earthland mages had their eyes fixed at the newcomer. It was the Edolas counterpart of Natsu, who stepped inside with the counterparts of Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and Gildarts. These Fairy Tail Edolas members were the only ones they hadn't seen at the Guild earlier. Raising an eyebrow, they looked on at these group of people before chuckling at the antics of the frantic Edo Natsu in the vicinity.

Edo Lisanna quickly ran towards her group members and began whispering what just transpired earlier. Going wide-eyed upon realizing that the Earthland mages took care of the Fairy Hunters, these newcomers were smiling widely. They were safe from those people at long last.

On instinct, Edo Freed sighed deeply. "I told you they'll be all right, Laxus-baka!" He shouted angrily before slapping the back of his fellow Guild mate's head.

Wincing in pain, Edo Laxus nodded slowly. "H-hai, Freed-sama!" He voiced out in defeat, while his group members shook their heads at his antics.

Eyes almost bulging at the display, Naruto scratched his chin. "This is by far, the strangest thing I've ever seen." He stated coolly as he saw his ladies nodding in amazement before continuing, "This is far too good to pass up! I'm going to take a video recording of this right now. I'll have a lot of fun showing this to Laxus when we get back to Earthland."

With that, the Wizard Saint took out his **Video Recording Lacrima** and started filming the interaction between the counterparts of Laxus and Freed with a wide smirk on his face. Giggling angelically at their future husband, the ladies formed smirks of their own, knowing how hilarious this opportunity truly was. Even Ultear was amused at what was happening around her before chuckling gently as she looked down at a confused Leah, who had her face scrunched up at this turn of events.

Smirking as he placed the device away, Naruto hummed to himself as the counterpart of his eldest daughter entered the Guild from the downstairs area before walking towards him and his group. Raising an eyebrow instantly, he stood his ground at what was to come, while his little girl Wendy was intrigued at this new development also.

"I take it you saved us, Naruto-kun? How about I give you a _personal_ reward for doing so?" Edo Wendy asked innocently before stiffening as an ominous feeling washed over her.

Sighing deeply, the White Dragon Slayer looked on intently before explaining, "Do you realize that you're the counterpart of my _daughter?_ Not only do you look the same age as myself, which is still making me want to smack my head against a wall, but you're _flirting_ with me too? Really? Do I have to spell out the sheer awkwardness I'm currently feeling? I'd rather not discuss this further."

Nodding angrily, the ladies were in absolute agreement. This development was irritating them to no end and they weren't appreciating it one bit. This was the counterpart of their eldest daughter, who was only _nine_ years old at the moment, which made everything far too awkward. Turning towards Ultear, they saw her glaring blazingly at the blue haired female, causing them to smirk inwardly at the action.

Stepping back nervously, Edo Wendy gulped. "I… I understand! Sorry!" She squeaked in nervousness before running up towards her previous position.

"Mou… older me is weird, tou-chan!" Wendy whined loudly from her position, seeing how her counterpart acted just now.

Giggling angelically, Wendy's mothers nodded with an amused smile on their face because they felt the same way, while Ultear was chuckling to herself at the antics of the little girl. Leah giggled cutely at her older sister's words before huffing adorably in agreement.

Scratching the side of his head, Naruto sighed. "Wendy-chan, I'm glad you're still so young because I'm not sure if I'm ready to see you all grown up yet." He said, to which his future wives sighed at the mere thought of it all.

Nodding, Wendy smiled at her father, knowing she enjoyed life as a little girl. She had no plans on growing up so soon because she was having too much fun in this newly formulated childhood of hers. Also, she had a little sister that was three years younger than her and therefore, she was content.

The other members of the Edolas Guild were sweatdropping at what just happened, while being immensely amused by it as well. It was somewhat of a time of peace for them all, which didn't occur often and they were going to enjoy it to the best of their ability now.

"I… I'm so sorry for what happened, Naruto-san. Please forgive me. I promise that I never planned on betraying Wendy. The reason why I didn't tell you about my mission was because I knew you would get furious at such knowledge. However, I understand why I should have told you myself." Carla said shakily with a fearful expression as she stepped forward from her position in hiding.

Sighing deeply at those words, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the white-furred Exceed, still having that mission replaying in his mindset. Turning towards his ladies, he saw them holding hardened expressions and that was understandable, knowing how gravely they took that information earlier.

With that, Naruto cleared his throat. "Yes, you should have come clean with the details of your mission. There was absolutely no reason for why you hid this from us in the first place." He stated strongly as he turned towards his eldest daughter before continuing, "That's your partner. If nothing else, she should have been given an explanation. However, I'm not going to press any further on this moment because we have work to do. You'll need to earn our forgiveness. Don't take this chance for granted, knowing I'll never give you a second one should you betray us."

Nodding weakly at the given explanation, Carla breathed heavily. "I… I promise I won't betray your trust." She replied in gratitude, understanding she was given this one chance to prove herself.

Meanwhile, Wendy smiled softly at her partner, but realized that her father wasn't going to go easy on the female cat. She was pretty smart for her age and knew that Carla was in a delicate state, which made her forget everything about that mission. She had been partners with the Exceed for a long time and didn't want that partnership to end so soon.

On the sidelines, the ladies were nodding in approval. Though they were still angry at the female cat for not explaining everything clearly in the past, they knew she was making a promise to not hide anything now. They were going to do this for their daughter.

Following suit, Edo Gildarts breathed in gracefully. "I returned from my routine flower picking everyone, and it went very well I must add. They smell so wonderful, don't you agree?" He voiced out as he held the flowers in his hands before frowning at the deadpanning males in the area.

"You're such a girl, Gildarts. I was right to call you Girly-darts!" Edo Jet roared viciously, to which his partner Edo Droy puffed out his chest in pride at those words.

Frowning deeply, Edo Elfman rose to his feet before shouting, "Don't listen to them, Gildarts-san! Those flowers smell so beautiful and thank you so much for bringing them to us. You're so kind!"

Mirajane's eyes widened at the words being shared, knowing this man was actually her brother's counterpart. Shaking her head, she sighed deeply because it would truly make Elfman depressed if he saw this side of him. It was absolutely hilarious.

Struggling at the sight in front of her, Haku shook her head. "Naru-kun, this is too stran-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as her soon-to-be husband took out his **Video Recording Lacrima** again.

Giggling at their man's antics, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were highly amused yet again, knowing this whole Edolas counterpart deal was interesting to say the least. Wendy and Leah joined in the laughter because their tou-chan was pretty funny sometimes. Seeing the happy child in her arms, Ultear breathed in peacefully, knowing it was a good moment for her right now.

After a moment of having his fun, Naruto placed the device back into his pocket. "All right everyone. It's been great seeing you all, but we must leave now. Thanks for the hospitality and don't worry about getting hunted again because we're going to put an end to all of this. Take care." He explained warmly and faced his group, all of whom smiled at the words before turning towards the exit.

The Fairy Tail Edolas members quickly thanked the Earthland mages for everything once more and waved at their retreating figures. They were certain at this moment that those group of people leaving their Guild will definitely save them, which gave them immense level of comfort.

With that, Naruto and the others smiled as they headed out of the structure.

* * *

(With Natsu and Gajeel)

* * *

"Gajeel-san, how much farther is it towards Royal City? We've been at this for a while now." Natsu whined in frustration, while his partner Happy sweatdropped lightly.

Shaking his head, Gajeel faced his teammate. "We're very close by, but I need to think of a strategy to enter the confines of the building. I know for a fact that there will be a lot of soldiers guarding the area, which is why I'm hesitating at the moment. I think it's time we contact Naruto-san." He explained seriously before pulling out his **Communications Lacrima**.

Natsu grew serious as well, understanding the current situation much better now. After the talk he had with Gajeel earlier, he knew better than to rush off without a thought process in mind. They needed to perform this task perfectly because they couldn't afford to make any mistakes here.

Just then, a holographic image hovered midair from the device. "Naruto-san, I'm glad you received the call. I just wanted to let you know that Natsu and I are nearing Royal City. What's your position?" He asked in a curious tone as he eyed the screen intently.

Naruto smiled from the screen and nodded. "_That's good to know, Gajeel-san. My group and I have just finished up some work here at the Fairy Tail Edolas Guild_." He spoke out calmly and enjoyed the reaction of his fellow mage before continuing, "_I can tell you didn't expect this information, but yes, we have counterparts here in Edolas. We're done here and will arrive at Royal City shortly. I think it would be best if we all joined forces as we enter that area because we don't know what to expect._"

Upon hearing those words, Gajeel smiled in return. "I think that's the best course of action also. Natsu and I have fought many soldiers on our way here and they keep coming back, which hasn't given us a lot of breathing room. How long will it take for you to get here?" He answered, to which his partner Natsu smirked at the recollection of beating those enemies.

Frowning at the mention of the soldiers, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "_That's not good at all. If those people are after you that means they're catching on quickly to your current position. We'll arrive shortly because I'll track down your magical signature to get your pinpoint location. I advise you to not leave the area you're currently at because that'll only make things more difficult_." He explained seriously before turning towards his own group, all of whom nodded in agreement.

Gajeel sighed deeply at the words and then smirked. "Don't worry about us leaving this place because I'm not going to allow Natsu to run off like he did earlier. Now, I'd hurry up because we have no time to waste. We have to save our Guild mates and we can't afford to make any mistakes now." He countered strongly, while Natsu chuckled sheepishly at his mention.

"_I couldn't have said it better, Gajeel-san. We'll be there very soon._" Naruto spoke out in gratitude before turning off his device.

Placing the **Communications Lacrima** back into his pocket, Gajeel turned around with a grin, knowing his fellow Fairy Tail mages were going to arrive shortly. With that, the two Dragon Slayers sighed deeply before looking around their surroundings with a calculative glance, understanding the seriousness of the current situation. At least for now, their camouflage can help with their hiding.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

"Are you all ready to leave?" Naruto asked as he faced his group members, all of whom nodded immediately with serious expressions.

After receiving that call from the Iron Dragon Slayer, the Earthland mages were ready for anything they might encounter at Royal City. Even though Ultear wasn't a Fairy Tail member, she was also willing to do everything she could to help, knowing she was working towards a new life at long last.

With a final nod, the blonde shinobi bit his thumb, drawing blood, to which his ladies immediately realized what was going to happen next. Leah and Wendy also understood what was to come, but Leah was absolutely radiant about the whole thing. She was going to see her new friend again!

A moment later, Naruto slammed his hands on the ground. "**Summoning Style: Kurama!**" He shouted, to which a large cloud of smoke filled the vicinity.

As the smoke finally cleared; there stood Kurama, who looking around intently at his surrounding in his fox kit form, wondering what was happening right now. Turning to face his summoner, he smiled at the sight because it had been a while since he was last called upon.

"**Where are we k-**" Kurama couldn't even finish his sentence as Leah quickly darted towards him before snuggling him into her embrace.

Smiling brightly, Leah squeezed the bijuu. "Yay! Kurama, you're back!" She squealed happily, knowing how excited she was to see the fox again after such a long time.

Giggling melodically at the turn of events, the ladies of the Wizard Saint saw how giddy their daughter was at the moment, which warmed their hearts to no end. Wendy was feeling the same way because she knew how much her little sister adored the bijuu. Meanwhile, Ultear was wide-eyed at seeing the fox, but had heard Leah talking about him earlier. Just the sight of her companion like this, made the former dark mage smile, knowing how much she cared for the child already.

"Hey there Kurama. I'm glad to see you as well. However, this time we need your help." Naruto said seriously as he faced his former partner before explaining, "We're not in Earthland at the moment because we're in its parallel world known as Edolas. Magnolia Town was pulled into this world a short while ago and we're here to stop this madness. I was hoping you could transform back into your original size so we could catch a ride towards Royal City, the place where we finish what we came here to do."

Going wide-eyed at the given explanation, Kurama was highly intrigued at what he was hearing. Not only did his former partner's town get sucked into this world, but he wasn't even in Earthland anymore? The thought of ending this plan did strike his mind immediately.

Nodding, Kurama hopped away from Leah, who whined loudly at being separated from him. Dashing away towards a safe distance, the bijuu utilized his ability to change size and the ground shook violently in the momentum. Rocks heaved at the form of Kurama coming into the picture, while dust began hovering at a heated pace. Ultear quickly grabbed her companion into her embrace because she was awestruck at what was happening at the moment. A moment later, the nine-tailed fox was back into his full size and snickered at the look on Leah's face.

"KURAMA, YOU'RE NOT LITTLE NOW!" Leah shouted in amazement at the sight, wondering how the little fox kit became so tall.

Snickering once more, Kurama nodded. "**All right, I'm back into my full size. Give me the direction to where we need to go and I'll take you all there. Just hop onto my back**." He stated seriously, to which everyone got into their positions.

Everyone held each other's hands and the nearest two placed their hands on Naruto's shoulders. With that, the blonde shinobi vanished in a flash of white before reappearing on the top of the bijuu in the same flash. Whining at the sudden pull, Ultear became a little light headed, causing her to stumble backwards before she felt herself pressing against something solid. Turning around in confusion, her eyes widened to comical proportions at what she was pressed against. _It was Naruto's chest._

Blushing heavily, Ultear quickly moved away. "S-sorry Naruto-kun!" She stammered in embarrassment, but inwardly wanted to stay in that position for as long as possible.

Naruto smirked at the sight of the blushing woman, while the woman in question's blush intensified at the reaction. Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer said nothing, but chuckled to themselves at their female companion. Leah was confused as to why her embracer was so red-faced, however, she simply snuggled into her warm hug. Nodding at the Wizard Saint once more, the group immediately grew serious because they were going to head towards Royal City at long last.

"Kurama, charge forward!" Naruto yelled as he faced the north side of the area, while his fellow group braced themselves immediately.

_With that, Kurama took off in blazing speeds, with the others holding their positions._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well that completes the 2****nd**** half of the Edolas Arc. All that's left is the next chapter, which will fully end the arc entirely. I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**I hope you all realize why I created Ultear Knightwalker as the twin sister of Erza Knightwalker now, knowing how much value this creation truly holds. The two fight scenes were both above 3,000 words each and it was because they held so much importance that I had to set them at that length. **

**Seeing how everything's going now, we're looking at Erza, who is being the better person and giving Ultear a chance. Though she's furious and enraged at what the woman did in the past, she's not going to become a blind hater. This is Naruto's future wife, forgiving and caring. She knows what the bigger picture is and won't stoop to the level of a mere blind hater. This is the sort of character development I love creating and something I adore in my story writing. Now, Ultear's gotten the bigger picture as well and will do everything she can to make things right. This is a working progress and something which will make the story that much more enjoyable to read. Since there were no major fights in the Edolas Arc other than the Erza Scarlet/Erza Knightwalker conflict in the canon, I made it so that there were two major fights here. These fights were major in their own right because they held extreme value if you take it into consideration. The Knightwalker sisters won't be coming back for a fight like Erza Knightwalker did in canon because the twins are now sealed within scrolls. That's the only fight I needed to illustrate and that's exactly what happened here. Fact!**

**Now this chapter held some action, but it didn't hold everything I wished to convey. That's only because the next chapter will finish off the Edolas Arc for good and that's going to be filled with everything that I've left out so far. This chapter was more based on character development, action, comic relief and other scenarios that were needed to be depicted. Now that everything's set in stone, we'll be moving on towards the last chapter of this arc, which will be different from canon once again. That's a fact.**

**Since I've replied to everyone's reviews in the previous chapter, but I'll reply to the the Guest Reviewers here in the Author's Notes.**

**To _Anthony Jared_: Wow that was a very lengthy review and I thank you so much for pouring so much detail into it. I'm so pleased you've enjoyed reading the story so far and your words were heartwarming. I highly appreciate that you've understood where I was going with the story and I'm happy that you took the time out to write out your review. Yes harem stories nowadays are a little blunt in the emotional convey and that's something that I wanted to change. Thank you for giving your congratulations on me hitting that milestone because it wasn't an easy task to perform. I know that, but I've been giving everything I possibly have to make this story unique, and I'm so happy it turned out this way. Thank you once again and I hope you continue reading the story with the same dedication!**

**To those that enjoyed the previous chapter, thank you for your amazing reviews. Like always, I'm very thankful for you guys reviewing my story and I hope you all continue reviewing with the same vigor. Thanks again!**

**To those that liked what I did with the plot-twist of introducing Ultear Knightwalker, your inputs were highly appreciated. Thanks again for the continuous support and I hope you all continue with the same dedication. Thanks a lot!**

**To those that congratulated me on crossing that 500,000 words milestone, I'm eternally grateful for your kind words. It's been a thrill writing out this story and I'm going to persist with it until the very end. Thanks so much for the heartfelt reviews!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	36. Edolas: Part 3

**I'm very proud to present you all with the 36****th**** chapter of my story. This chapter will end the Edolas Arc for good, which has been going smoothly so far in my opinion. Need I remind you all of how much I love everyone's dedication for my little bundle of joy? Because of your insane dedication to the reviews, the story has now become the ****4****th**** Most Reviewed Story of the Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover section. Thank you all so much! Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

(Fairy Tail Edolas)

* * *

"Where are you going, Jet?" Edo Elfman asked curiously as he looked at his fellow Guild mate, who was currently packing up for what looked to be a journey.

Turning around, Edo Jet smirked widely. "I'm not going to let those guys take care of everything for us. We'll give them a hand to show them our support. Fairy Tail is not weak and we won't sit back and wait for others to win us back our freedom. I'm going to fight for it, like a man should!" He explained sagely and puffed out his chest in pride to his words, while Edo Droy grinned madly in return.

Going wide-eyed at the explanation, the remaining members of the Fairy Tail Edolas Guild were at a loss for words. Of course they wanted their freedom from that evil Kingdom, but were they really going to go up against them? Sure with the aid of those Earthland mages, things could become much easier to deal with, however, they were still a little taken back by their fellow person's words.

Regaining his composure, Edo Freed cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this. I'm not going to sit back either. It's time we stood up for ourselves instead of letting others save our hides. I'm going as well." He stated in determination before getting up from his seat.

Following suit, Edo Lucy nodded in approval. "I agree wholeheartedly. Those Fairy Tail counterparts were kind enough to save us from those Fairy Hunters, and I'm going to help them out now." She voiced out with her eyes burning before continuing, "I don't know about the rest of you, but there's no way I'll let people from our parallel world save us again. If we don't stand up now and fight, we'll always be remembered as cowards. This is Edolas and we're its inhabitants. It's time we performed this task and rid our world of that menacing Kingdom once and for all."

With that, several other members of the Edolas Guild of Fairy Tail nodded before getting up from their seats. They weren't going be left behind, while their fellow Guild mates took charge in this upcoming situation. Knowing that Naruto and his group were going to be at Royal City, it gave them a great level of comfort and also a heavy dosage of determination as well.

"LET'S FIGHT FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

Came the roars of more rising members of the Edolas Guild, all of whom were now caught up in the hype of the moment. Seeing this, everyone looked at each other and quickly gathered up their supplies, knowing this upcoming fight wasn't going to be anything easy. Nodding once more, the entire populace rushed out of the Guild exit with hardened expressions.

…_they were going to put an end to this mayhem at long last._

* * *

(Royal City)

* * *

"…your Majesty!" A newcomer came shouting while rushing forward in a zigzag manner and panted heavily before explaining, "We have confirmation that the extraction of magical energy from the giant Lacrima can proceed according to plan! With this, our country will have more than enough energy to easily survive for the next 10 years! That lacrima does contain the energy of an entire Earthland magical city after all. Things are really looking up for us, your Majesty!"

This newcomer was a short female, who had a brown eyes and long brown hair that was kept with a blue spherical ponytail which descended on her right shoulder. She wore a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit that ran from the middle of her forearms down to her shoulders, and wore gloves on both hands as well while having no footwear on.

The man known recognized as the King of Edolas, was tall and elderly man with very long, wavy grayish-white reaching down below his shoulder, with a similar beard going down below to his neck to his upper chest, and a matching mustache. He wore a regal yet little garish attire, which was brown in color and had different shades and sported a brown coat with buckled belts.

"That's not enough." Faust replied plainly with a tone of disgust before continuing, "The Kingdom of Edolas cannot be bound by limitations. I need more magical power. I need an eternal supply that will never die!"

"Now, have the captains arrived outside as planned?" Faust asked in conclusion as he narrowed his eyes at the female in front of him.

Meanwhile, the female now known as Coco gulped nervously, but tried remaining as calm as possible because she knew the King would get furious if she became frantic around him. Nodding slowly, she agreed with what the man had to say, while mentally sighing at the sight of him chuckling darkly in the thought process of his future plans for the Kingdom.

Nodding once more, Coco smiled lowly. "Yes, your Majesty. After your orders, the captains arrived at the lounge conference room and are currently awaiting your presence." She answered with a bow before elevating her head with a fearful expression.

Upon hearing those words, Faust rose from his seat and sighed. With that, he began walking towards the exit of his personal chambers, while Coco quickly followed him towards the designated location as well. Things were getting hectic around here and the female didn't like what was happening as she could sense something bad was about to occur.

Outside, the King narrowed his eyes as he stared at the people present in the conference room. Everyone was present with the exception of two females, which made him beyond curious as to why that was, knowing he gave specific orders for the captains to be present here.

"Where are those Knightwalkers? Did they not heed my call!?" Faust asked coldly as he still had his eyes narrowed at his present subordinates.

Gulping nervously, Sugarboy nodded his head before explaining, "Yes your Majesty, we did tell them about that, but those two were sent to eliminate Fairy Tail. However, they haven't shown up yet, which is not sitting well with us. It shouldn't have taken them this long to return back to the capital."

Seeing the King's reaction, Pantherlily rose from his seat. "Your Majesty, I personally sent those two to get rid of Fairy Tail. Having just returned from trying to locate the missing lacrima, I also came back empty handed, like the others that tried locating that loss of energy. Though it's troubling as to why neither one of the Fairy Hunters returned, I can only assume they're still hard at work." He answered politely as he looked the man with seriousness before bowing his head.

During this time, Hughes frowned at the words being shared, knowing how the leader will take this news. Of course, he trusted the Fairy Hunter duo to bring those meddlesome Dark Guild members to justice, he couldn't find a reason to why those two women weren't back yet. It was unlike them to be late, especially when getting called back by the King himself.

Snarling, Faust slammed his cane on the ground. "So… not only are those two wretches not present for this meeting I specifically called forth, but the missing lacrima hasn't been found!?" He growled angrily and took a few deep breaths before proceeding, "There have been far too many errors in our planning. We should have taken that lacrima to the town square to show the people exactly what we're doing to usher in a new era into Edolas. However, that wasn't done because of the location of the missing lacrima that is still unknown. Not only that, but I've heard reports of several of our soldiers, all of whom were trying to hold off some strange disturbance nearby, are currently down for the count."

Shrinking at the information, the people within the conference room seethed in rage, with the exception of Pantherlily, who was currently narrowing his eyes at the old man. This news about the soldiers wasn't within their knowledge and just hearing it now, caused them to growl inwardly. Things weren't going in their favor at all.

Regaining his composure, Hughes sighed deeply before saying, "I'll go and look into whatever's happening to the neighboring areas. Our soldiers should have been able to take care of any disturbance, but since that's not the case at the moment, I'll make my presence known and end this once and for all, your Majesty. Rest assured, I won't return empty-handed."

Giving a curt nod, Faust snarled inwardly. "GO!" He roared in disgust before trembling as everything within the confines of the structure began shaking.

Everyone gasped loudly as they fell to the ground by the force of the strange earthquake like occurrence, but none of them had any idea what caused this new turn of events. Groggily getting up, they rushed towards the large window at the corner of the room before going wide-eyed at what was approaching Royal City.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Byro muttered in disbelief as sweat started trickling down his forehead, while the others could do nothing but nod dumbly.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

* * *

"Did you feel that!?"

Came the shout of a black colored male Exceed, who had a large rectangular head with a portion below his nose being white. He had round eyes and white eyebrows as well as pink ears, and two whiskers on each side of his face, while donning a black jacket with a light colored turtleneck underneath.

"It's a very bad perfume I'm smelling, Nadi." A male Exceed beside his fellow creature, now known as Nadi spoke out in a serious tone.

This male Exceed had orange hair arranged in a wavy style with a fringe hanging on his forehead. He donned a red heat with a cat symbol on it, while also having on a royal blue army coat with a brown belt. Along with that, he had a sword encased in a scabbard.

Nodding, Nadi sighed deeply. "We have to inform the Queen about this immediately, Nichiya. I can sense very evil aura approaching Royal City and while we shouldn't have to meddle in the affairs of mortals, this is something we cannot dismiss. Something big is happening down there." He explained sagely before looking at his fellow partner intently.

Scratching his chin, the Exceed now known as Nichiya nodded in approval before stating, "I don't like the scent of this new perfume. It's too malicious to even think about. Let's go."

With that, the duo quickly made their way towards their Queen, but felt the aura getting even stronger as the second passed. It was making them shiver in fear, which was something they never felt before and that only added to their overall confusion. Just as soon as they were going to approach the chambers of the leader, they gasped as they saw the one in question stepping out.

"Your Highness!" Nadi exclaimed in the utmost respect before bowing, causing his fellow partner to do the same in return.

This newcomer now known as the Queen had white fur and gray eyes, with diamond patterns dotted around them, as well as a piercing on her left ear. While wearing her garb, very little was seen in her appearance, this being a flowing, and a multilayer dress with excessive ruffles on the back.

Sighing, the leader of Exceeds stood firmly on the ground. "I'm aware of why you two are here at the moment and yes, it's because of this new occurrence, which is very troubling to say the least." She explained in a grave tone before eyeing her subordinates intently.

"What will we do your Highness? The perfume is awful!" Nichiya whined loudly, to which his partner smacked his head at the creature's strange antics.

Turning serious, the Queen clenched her fists before explaining, "I… I have no idea what to do right now because just the aura emitting from down below, is giving me a chill that I've never felt before. For now we will stay here and see how things play out, our interference isn't necessary."

Turning to each other in shock at the words being shared, Nadi and Nichiya slowly nodded their heads, not wanting to question their Queen's judgment. For something like this to be spoken out from one that is worshipped as God in Edolas, just the knowledge is very troubling. With that, the duo bowed once more before walking away from the sight, while the Queen sighed gravely.

* * *

(With the Earthland mages)

* * *

Smirking widely, Naruto felt the entire area shake as he travelled on the back of Kurama with his companions. Seeing the look, the ladies smirked as well, knowing how their plan to rescue their friends was about to commence at long last. Everyone could see Royal City up ahead and with that, they all turned serious as they couldn't afford to make any mistakes here whatsoever.

"**Kit, what's the plan here?**" Kurama voiced out as he continued his path towards the strange looking destination that he was now approaching.

Following suit, Naruto scratched his chin. "I've come up with a strategy that could work out in our favor. With this momentum, the Royal City army won't know what hit them in the first place. After meeting up with Natsu and Gajeel, we'll rush towards the entrance, while you take care of the pests that come crawling out of the boundaries of the area. We won't engage in combat unless we have no choice." He explained in a sagely tone before turning towards his companions.

Nodding their heads in approval, the ladies of the Wizard Saint figured this was the best course of plan. Of course with Kurama grazing through the walls of the Royal City, there was nothing that could possibly stop him, which caused them to giggle at the thought of it all. Ultear was also in agreement because she could think of nothing better for a strategy.

With that, Kurama made a quick halt. "**Get into your positions. We've arrived**." He stated seriously, to which everyone grabbed hold of Naruto before vanishing in a flash of white.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

"IT'S LOOKING RIGHT AT US!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Came the roars of the people standing outside the boundaries of the Royal City, causing Kurama to snicker at the sound. With a menacing glare aimed at the people, he smirked dangerously at the sight of them paling in the utmost fear. It felt good messing with these foolish ningens.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others arrived to the ground in the same flash before quickly taking a glance at their surroundings. Just then, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he felt the magical signature of Natsu and Gajeel in an area not too far from the current location and he quickly rushed towards the feel of the designated aura. Following suit, the companions of the blonde shinobi hurried off in the same direction, leaving behind Kurama to deal with the soldiers.

* * *

(With Naruto and the others)

* * *

"Natsu, Happy and Gajeel. Come out of hiding. We have a lot of work to do." Naruto commanded with authority as he narrowed his eyes at a tree in front of him.

Swiftly, three newcomers stepped out of the structure, who as figured out by the blonde ninja, were the two Dragon Slayers and male Exceed of Fairy Tail. Seconds later, the others with Naruto arrived to the scene and smiled at their fellow mages. Just then, Natsu heard a loud rumble and turned towards the sound before his eyes bulged at what he was now seeing.

"W-what the hell is that thing!?" Natsu exclaimed fearfully as his eye-contact was still fixed at the former partner of the Wizard Saint.

Smirking, Naruto looked at the mage intently. "That's my partner and summon, Kurama." He spoke out in amusement and enjoyed the reaction of the pink haired male before continuing, "I wouldn't yell something like that in the presence of him either. You never know how he'll react and trust me, someone like you shouldn't test his patience. Now, let's get towards planning what we need to do here."

Nodding dumbly at the words being shared, Natsu had sweat rolling down his forehead, understanding that if the blonde shinobi was speaking of the fox in such manner, he should tone it down. Meanwhile, Gajeel was wide-eyed at the bijuu, while inwardly cursing himself at the knowledge that his fellow mage had such a powerful summon at his disposal. He wanted a partner as well, dammit!

Seeing the reaction, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were highly amused at their man's actions, knowing how much he loved riling people up like that at times, while Ultear chuckled to herself at the interaction between Naruto and his fellow Dragon Slayers. Even Leah and Wendy were laughing upon observing their fellow Guild mates because it was a funny sight to behold. Their tou-chan was funny!

"A-aye…" Happy voiced out shakily, not wanting to trouble that humongous creature one bit. It would be considered suicide and that was a fact.

Following suit, Carla grew serious. "Since coming to Edolas, I've been supplemented by information about the geography of the area bit by bit. Now, it came back a little more clear as the fragments of information has just surfaced in my consciousness." She said as she kept with her serious expression before continuing, "It was intended as an escape route out of the castle, but the tunnel at the outskirts of the city should be connected to the basement of the castle. With Kurama as the distraction, all of you can easily make your way towards that tunnel, thus evading the attention of any soldier in the area."

Upon hearing those words, everyone went into deep thought. This new information was interesting to say the least and with the added knowledge base of the structural design of Royal City, it gave them a very good lead to go on. Meanwhile, Happy frowned deeply because he hadn't known about this, while Carla somehow got the information instead of him. It confused him greatly.

"This is good to know. At least you've given us something to work with, which will bode well for you. However, you said _all of you_ can easily make _your_ way, instead of _we_ can easily make _our_ way towards that tunnel. Care to explain why you excluded yourself from this plan?" Naruto asked in a fierce tone, while his ladies began to nod as they also recalled this very fact.

Cowering at the tone, Carla sighed deeply. "I need to go to Extalia, the home of the Exceeds." She said plainly as she looked up at the blonde man in front of her.

"I ask again. _Why?_" Naruto questioned further with narrowed eyes, while his ladies grew serious in the momentum also.

Going wide-eyed, Happy gasped at the knowledge. "H-home of Exceeds?" He asked in confusion, not knowing what more to say at this point.

Seeing her fellow creature, Carla sighed once more. "I wish to have an audience with the Queen." She gritted out furiously and held her head low before explaining, "I've been given these strange memory fragments and about that mission, all because of the Queen. I never wanted to betray Wendy and it was the Queen of the Exceed, who sent Happy and I to Earthland in order to kill the Dragon Slayers, but I don't want to follow that order. I told you I'll keep my word, Naruto-san. Please. I need to get this settled once and for all."

Listening intently, Naruto and his ladies felt nothing but truth in the female cat's voice, causing them to nod to themselves slowly. It wasn't because the blonde shinobi hated Carla that he treated her harshly in the recent events, but rather he was furious at what she did. These thoughts were shared by the ladies as well, knowing they felt the exact same way their loving husband did. After all, this information was linked to their eldest daughter.

Though Ultear remained silent, understand this was a personal matter for Naruto and his girls, she had to agree with the man's actions up to now. Looking at Wendy, she smiled softly and knew the girl was getting over what happened earlier. Giggling, Ultear felt Leah nuzzling her cheek against her chest and quickly leaned down to kiss her forehead before smiling lovingly at the child.

"Carla, I hope you understand why I wasn't anything kind towards you earlier. You didn't tell anyone about the **Anima** at the compound when it started sucking up everything in sight. Not only that, but you hid the information about the elimination of my daughter. Whether you didn't agree to the plan or not, that's not something you keep to yourself because it was something her family needed to know. As Wendy-chan's father, I think I have a right to know what's going on as well." Naruto explained in a wise yet stern tone as he fixed eye-contact on the female Exceed.

Nodding, Erza held Wendy in her arms. "I agree with Naruto-kun completely. If there's something endangering the life of my daughter, I should have been informed as well. Not only that, my fellow sister-figures should have known about this as well. You shouldn't have hid this from us." She voiced out seriously and smiled in a motherly manner as her eldest daughter snuggled into her warm embrace.

On the sidelines, Gajeel was silent because he didn't want to get in the way of this family conversation, knowing how Naruto might react towards him doing such a thing. Yep. He was going to stay out of it at the current moment, and only hoped his fellow teammate Natsu would do the same. However, he was very pissed at learning that the Exceeds were sent to kill Dragon Slayers, knowing he himself was one.

Meanwhile, Happy had tears rolling down his cheeks. '_Why can't I remember any of this? It doesn't make any sense and I don't know what to do now. I… I was sent to Earthland to kill Natsu?_' He asked himself in a hollow tone, not wanting to believe this horrid explanation.

"T-that is why I want to see the Queen. It's because of her that I had all of this information implanted into my mind. I'm doing this for Wendy, and it's the only way I'll feel better. Please let me do this." Carla pleaded with the utmost urgency as she got to her knees to further emphasize her point.

Turning towards her father, Wendy smiled lowly before saying, "Let her go, tou-chan. I… I trust her."

Looking at their daughter, the ladies of the Wizard Saint breathed in peacefully. It was very hard denying anything to their bundle of joy and they knew that for a fact. Their maternal instincts always took prominence whenever Wendy or Leah were around, which made this decision easy on them. They were going to side with their daughter, knowing they truly believed in what she was currently relaying. Of course, they knew their husband was also in agreement because they could just feel his mental approval regarding the current situation.

Upon hearing those words, Naruto nodded his head. "Well since my daughter is vouching for you, I'm not going to object to your judgment. It's because I also know you're not telling any lies, which is a very good thing since that adds to the progress you've made so far." He spoke kindly and turned towards the gasping Exceed before continuing, "I'll leave a shadow clone with you so if anything goes wrong, you'll have backup. We'll take the tunnel route, which will lead towards the basement of the castle, as you've told us already. Now, take your leave immediately because we don't have any more time to waste. I'm trusting you Carla and good luck."

"I-I'm going too!"

Turning around, Naruto saw Happy floating around with a determined look on his face, while his partner Natsu was glancing at the creature in confusion. Following suit, the ladies grew rather surprised at this turn of events and wondered what was going on with the male Exceed, who had kept silent up to this moment. It wasn't like him to act this way, so what was going on?

"Oi! Why are you leaving, Happy!?" Natsu questioned as he kept in tune with his confused expression, still at a loss of explanations at the moment.

Creating a shadow clone instantly, Naruto smirked. "I don't think now's the time to prove yourself worthy of Carla's attention, Happy. Nonetheless, if you do somehow pique her interest in the near future, here's a warning beforehand. Don't _do it _anywhere near our hearing boundaries." He said slyly and kept a straight face as he eyed the duo intently.

Sputtering incoherent sentences, Carla tripped in her footing with a blush etching her cheeks before growling inwardly at the words being shared. She hadn't expected this sort of a remark so out of the blue and that was a fact. Meanwhile, Happy grew confused at the hidden innuendo the blonde shinobi was trying to convey, replaying the man's words in his head once more.

"A-aye Natsu, did you get what Naruto-san was talking about!?" Happy asked quickly as he faced his partner before sighing as the pink haired mage made a dopey face. In other words, he didn't understand either.

Smacking his head in frustration, Gajeel grunted. "What a dense baka." He muttered to himself before chuckling in amusement at the whole scenario playing out.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer giggled angelically at the conversation and smirked deviously at their husband's words. However, upon recalling how _loud_ each one of them were with their man at night, made them blush absolutely furiously at the recollection. Huffing to regain their composures, they sighed in relief because Wendy or Leah weren't old enough to understand what their man wanted to say. They weren't ready to give _that_ _talk_ just yet either.

Turning towards Ultear, they saw the woman smirking widely and nodded their heads at the sight. Though they still recalled everything what the former dark mage did in the past, she was truly changing and they knew that already. After seeing Ultear fight, they knew better than to judge her and they took it upon themselves to give her a chance, which she so rightfully deserved.

Floating upwards, Happy clenched his fists. "Naruto-san, I don't have any knowledge of Edolas, but somehow, Carla does! I don't want to follow the Queen's orders either. There's absolutely no way I'll ever do such a thing to Natsu. I won't leave Carla alone to deal with this problem!" He declared in high determination before looking at the female cat in question.

'_Happy…_' Natsu thought to himself sadly as he heard everything his partner had to say, which was unusual of the creature's usually shy nature.

"L-Lets go, Happy!" Carla sputtered in embarrassment as she recalled the blonde ninja's words, while the replica of the man in question smirked as he rode on her back.

Following suit, Happy waved at his partner before flying upwards as well, knowing he was going to be heading towards a new adventure right now. He needed answers as to why he didn't get that information about Edolas because he felt bad about Carla getting burdened by it.

Smiling, Naruto turned towards his companions. "Let's head off immediately." He said seriously, to which everyone nodded in agreement before rushing off into the distance.

* * *

(With Kurama)

* * *

Snickering at the fearful mortals in front of him, Kurama could only smirk in excitement, knowing he was given a free pass to take out these filthy meat bags. However, a growl escaped him because he knew he wasn't given the liberty to actually _kill_, which he was looking forward to. Still, the thrill to put those ningens in their place was a chance he wasn't ever going to waste and that was a fact.

With a swish of a tail, the bijuu roared in hilarity as the walls of Royal City crumbled like pathetic wood planks. Smashing another one of the barriers, Kurama continued his onslaught and had his smirk intact at the expressions of the people around him. Smirking widely, the civilians in the crowd quickly ran for their lives, wondering how this massive creature was able to cause this disaster to their land.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" A random soldier shrieked in fear at the sight, while his companions nodded slowly with sweat rolling down their foreheads.

Kurama didn't even answer the question as he simply slammed one of his tails on the ground, causing dust to hover at an insane level, while wind blew viciously at a furious pace. In the momentum, the struck ground began collapsing like a badly formed stack of cards, to which the people in the vicinity began shouting at the top of their lungs in protest.

'_**Such foolish mortals, trying to demand answers out of me, the almighty Kyuubi-sama!**_' Kurama spoke out in his mind in humor before crushing more walls of the Kingdom.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Sugarboy screamed as he quickly approached the scene, while looking up at the huge fox outside of the Kingdom's walls.

Hearing the Royal Army member's voice, several guards nodded before rushing back into the entrance of the Kingdom itself. They weren't anything close to the level that their captain was, and getting in his way would simply put him in danger. With that, everyone took refuge into the structure, and awaited the clash between their fellow city person and the beast that caused this insanity.

Growling at the devastation, the Edolas male stomped his feet. '_This monster was able to destroy our fortified walls? How is this even possible? I thought our defenses were absolute. Is he the reason why our soldiers have been missing in action? This is getting too tedious to deal with_.' He thought to himself in total serious before looking back at the destroyer of Royal City.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurama scoffed. "**Step aside, ningen**." He said coldly as a light enveloped him, to which he changed shapes into a smaller version of himself, but much larger than his kit form.

Taking the look of disbelief formulating on the Edolas male's face as a window of opportunity to strike, Kurama quickly dashed forward with narrowed eyes. Before the man could even blink, the bijuu approached him before twisting to the left and flinging out a single tail, successfully connecting with Sugarboy's chest. The blow was light by Kurama's standards, but still enough to send his opponent away like a man swatting a fly.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sugarboy shrieked as blood leaked out his armor, which became crushed with the utmost ease, making him wide-eyed at the sight. _Where the hell did this fox even come from!?_

Following suit, the Edolas male quickly gripped **Rosa Espada**, his double-edged blade tightly in his hands, while glaring blazingly at his opponent. He had no idea how this fox had so much strength, but he would be a complete fool to underestimate the animal another time. With that thought process sinking in, he charged towards his foe with a hardened expression before gasping loudly as the fox disappeared without a trace, confusing him greatly at this sudden turn of events.

Turning around slowly, Sugarboy's eyes bulged as Kurama appeared in front of him in a brightly colored beam of red before he was connected with a powerful swing to his body. Screaming in pain, the Edolas native was sent crashing to the ground, while dust hovered marking the devastating movement. Snickering coolly at the sight of the fallen figure, the bijuu quickly made his way towards his target once more before jumping back as a sword suddenly pierced the ground.

Pulling out his **Bustermarm sword**, Pantherlily glared at the fox. "Who are you and why have you caused so much destruction to the Royal City?" He questioned in a dangerous tone and intensified his glare before continuing, "You've created a lot of distress to the King because of your actions so I'm not in any mood for games at the moment. I want answers. Speak now or I'll end you right here."

Smirking at the Exceed, Kurama looked on intently before glacially stating, "_**Feline**_**, I'd advise you not to demand answers from me or it'll be the last thing you'll ever do**."

Seething at the answer, Pantherlily charged forward with his weapon in hand, knowing he wasn't going to stand this outrage. Approaching his opponent, the Exceed raised his sword before trying to slice at the fox, but went wide-eyed as it was easily blocked by one of the creature's tails. Kurama took this situation to his advantage and quickly twisted his body before extending his right claw and slashing at the Exceed's upper torso, whom screamed in agony as his armor tore apart like weak tissue. Painfully getting up, Pantherlily roared before lunging towards Kurama once more, only to get impaled by one of the fox's tails.

"ACK!" Pantherlily grunted loudly as blood oozed down his torn armor, while having a look of utter shock plastered across his face.

Groggily getting up from that attack, Pantherlily coughed up blood and gripped his sword tightly. With that, he went rushing at the fox in a sword-style to decapitate him. However, Kurama simply jumped out of the way and slashed at the back of the Edolas army member, whose blood seeped out from the blow. Using this time wisely, the bijuu leaped onto Pantherlily's back, easily sending him to the ground. Seizing each of his opponent's limbs with his tails, Kurama slowly dug a claw into said opponent's left shoulder blade, enjoying the painful screams that resonated from it.

'_I'm one of the strongest in the Royal Army, second only to the Fairy Hunters. By the looks of what just happened, this fox is simply toying with me, but how is that even possible? What is he!?_' Pantherlily thought to himself before screaming once more as his opponent twisted the embedded claw and pulled it out.

Releasing the grip he had on each limb, Kurama flipped his foe over before seizing them once again. He needed to _see_ the fear in the eyes of who he's beating after all, it only made things more exciting!

"**I told you already, didn't I? You're pathetic, **_**feline**_**. You have absolutely no chance against the likes of me. It's a shame I can't kill any of you, but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun**."

Coughing loudly, Pantherlily tried saying something in protest, but was easily silenced by a swift backhand across the face, courtesy of the nine-tailed fox. This time, it felt like his whole body was betraying him. It didn't help either with his limbs out of his control. He had never faced such a powerful opponent in his life and just the malicious aura emanating from the fox rendered him speechless.

Seeing the signs, Kurama grinned darkly, "**Tell me, feline…"** The great bijuu began with cold glee before releasing some killing intent. "**Say if I **_**were**_** to kill you here, would you prefer slow and painful?"** Tugging on each seized limb to emphasize how said death would play out, Panther twitched helplessly as he felt something brush against his throat. "**Or would you prefer fast and… **_**somewhat**_** painless?**"

The way he said that only served to dose more fear into the large Exceed. The tone stated that even if it were fast, the process would be _extremely_ _painful_. Words died in Panther's throat as he found himself too terrified to respond. The malicious aura along with the killing intent made him see images of his own death. His pride the only thing stopping him from whimpering in fear of the beast that had him so pinned and weak. The images replayed as the killing intent intensified. Pantherlily slowly began to hyperventilate as the pressure was becoming too much for him to handle.

"**You know what? I think I **_**will**_** kill you here. And no, you don't get to choose how, because I want to hear you **_**scream**_**!**" Kurama roared in sadistic glee as he further amplified his killing intent over his helpless opponent. The fear he was seeing was simply magnificent and that's all he wanted. He wasn't actually going to kill this feline, only embed into his mind who he shouldn't mess with in the future.

This time Panther _did_ whimper, and his breathing got increasingly difficult as he began to choke on his own fear. Kurama slowly began pulling on each limb, faking that he was going to tear them off as a sadistic grin washed over his features. Panther shut his eyes as he felt his life flash before him with tears escaping him, how could such a cruel being exist!?

_Suddenly his eyes shot open…_

…_And he screamed!_

Seeing his job in tormenting his enemy was done, Kurama released his tails and uncaringly walked away from his opponent's twitching body. Turning his head slightly, he smirked as he saw the Exceed's body go limp from the recent events. No remorse was given, because he honestly couldn't care less for these pests. They chose to fight him, and he's demonstrating the consequences for such stupidity.

"I… I'll end you!" Sugarboy growled as he rose from his position before charging at the unsuspecting fox with the intent to kill.

Just then, Kurama smirked darkly before ducking lowly and then using his tails to trip the Edolas male. Snickering as the man fell face first to the ground, the bijuu lunged at the fallen form and began clawing at the armor, which was easily torn apart in the momentum. Piercing the man's right shoulder with one of his tails, Kurama hummed to himself as the musical screams from his opponent began hitting his eardrums. Following suit, he felt another presence approaching and had his smirk intact as he faced the newcomer.

Arriving at the scene, Hughes looked on in horror. "P-Pantherlily, S-Sugarboy…" He muttered under his breath as observed the defeated state his comrades were in.

"**So, have you come to meet the same fate as these **_**weaklings**_**, ningen?**" Kurama asked coldly as he stared into the eyes of the trembling Edolas male, while removing his tail from his previous victim.

Cowering like a child at the tone, Hughes quivered visibly. "I-I'll stop you! You hurt my friends and you'll p-pay for this! As a captain of the Royal Army, I won't stand for this!" He spoke shakily before inching away as the fox simply intensified his glare.

"**Ningen…**" Kurama sneered emotionlessly before charging at the man, knowing he was having so much fun here in Edolas. He would thank Naruto for this gift later.

Meanwhile, Hughes shrieked like a little girl at his approaching opponent before gathering up the courage to run away from the scene. Quickly dashing towards the Edolas Amusement Park, he sighed in relief because he could do something to stop his opponent. With that, he stepped into the confines of the area before narrowing his eyes at the previous location he was situated in.

'_There. I activated my __**Commandment Tact: Hell Coaster**__. Just as soon as that beast appears here, I'll try luring him into the roller coasters of this amusement park. When that happens, I'll follow up with the usage of my __**Commandment Tact: Hell Tornado**__. Monster Academy is a little further away from here so I can't take the risk of rushing towards there. I'll have to make do with what I have currently_.' Hughes thought to himself analytically before nodding his head in approval to his plan.

However, Kurama had seen this coming from a mile away. After witnessing several of the rides in the park beginning to move, the bijuu understood that this was a part of the Edolas male's plans. Musing at the weak thought process of his enemy, Kurama began channeling chakra into the tip of each of his tails. In the momentum, a red colored beam surfaced from each of the tips and just the knowledge of what was going to happen, made the fox smirk in a dangerous manner.

…_aloha!_

"**Nine-Tails Beam!**" Kurama roared, to which he launched his formulated beams in the direction of the amusement park.

Meanwhile, Hughes' eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the display and he quickly ran out of the area before screaming as he was struck by the aftershock of the blast. Following suit, the amusement park immediately turned into a ghost town as dust hovered violently like a sandstorm, while the rides became completely annihilated. The entire area got engulfed in the blast and as the wind blew even more furiously, Hughes was sent crashing back against a pillar nearby, while blood leaked out of his head from the powerful aftershock.

Wheezing in pain, Hughes gripped his shoulder tightly. "I'm lucky I got out of the way or I would have died with the force of the blast. I don't know if I can win this fight. He's a demon!" He ranted loudly before wincing harshly from the numbness he now felt in his body.

"**You're right about one thing, ningen**. _**I AM a demon**_**.**" Kurama stated coolly as he stepped forward through the dust and enjoyed the look of fear on his opponent's face before continuing, "**Did you really think your little game could put a stop to my assault? It seems like I'll have to educate you in a game of my own, which I like to call… **_**break the ningen piece by piece, but keep him alive for questioning**_**.**"

Shouting in protest at those maniacal words, Hughes had tears in his eyes, not wanting anything to do with what he was hearing. Shivering as the beast approaching him further, his eyes bulged as his right leg was pierced by one of the fox's tails. Shrieking at the top of his lungs, the Edolas native had blood leaking from his injured body before falling limp to the ground as the bijuu smacked him with a swish of his tails. Muttering something, Hughes was rendered unconscious as he laid on the destroyed grounds near the amusement park.

"**Tch, I didn't even get a chance to play my game. What a fragile ningen.**" Kurama mused to himself before darting back towards the area where he took care of his previous opponents.

Looking at the destroyed surroundings, Kurama puffed out his chest in pride before treading closer to his designated location. In the momentum, he smirked as he saw Pantherlily and Sugarboy still down for the count. Smashing each of them on the chest with a swing of his tails, the bijuu had his smirk intact, knowing those two weren't going to get up _anytime_ soon.

Just then, Kurama's adrenaline came rushing back. '_**Ah, so there's another one of these human meat bags coming my way? Naruto, thank you for giving me this chance**_.' He thought to himself before turning around to face the newcomer approaching him.

In the momentum, Byro arrived to the scene. '_T…this isn't possible! They've all been defeated and just look at destruction that's been done here. Who could have done such a feat of taking out the captains of the Royal Army? Nonetheless, I have to do something to protect the Kingdom_.' He thought to himself in horror as he looked around his surroundings.

Then, Byro's eyes met those of the bloodthirsty Kurama, who was currently itching for another fight against the Royal Army members. Blinking twice, Byro took everything into account and then realized that the huge fox he had seen earlier is the smaller one he's seeing right now. Clenching his fist, he quickly darted ahead with a hardened expression, knowing he was going to put an end to this monster.

Following suit, Kurama smirked darkly and simply gave the old man a moment to approach him. Just as soon as that happened, the bijuu quickly ducked down before using his tails to swipe down on the dirty ground, causing Byro to shriek as he tripped harshly to the ground. In the momentum, the fox utilized this time to add a little fear to his opponent. With that, he quickly darted at the fallen figure before using his teeth to yank off the old man's robes, while laughing hysterically upon seeing the look formulating on the old fossil's face from the action.

Groggily getting up, Byro's body shook. "Y-you monster. I… I will find a way to defeat you here and now and believe me, when I do, you'll suffer for all eternity." He declared within trembles as his opponent simply shot him an uncaring yet mildly questioning expression.

Shakily, Byro quickly took out a flask into his hand. "**Magic Vials: Flame Liquid!**" He shouted as he threw the contents of the flash onto his opponent, to which a liquid formulated that burst into searing hot flames in the momentum.

Chuckling at the action, Kurama did nothing as he allowed this move to take place and could only grin in a bloodthirsty manner, knowing what was to come. As the liquid rained down on him, the bijuu had his expression intact and felt the liquid on his body. Steam formulated as the maneuver continued, while the former partner of the Wizard Saint remained uncaring as ever.

"**What a**_** cute**_** technique. My fur was getting a little cold, so thanks for the warmup**." Kurama stated coldly as the steam finally cleared, while he had his eyesight fixed onto his enemy.

Trembling at the sight, Byro stepped back with fear in his eyes. "H-how? How are you still alive after coming in contact with my **Flame Liquid**!? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" He shrieked in protest before gulping with his fearful expression still plastered across his face.

Saying nothing in return, Kurama quickly dashed forward, while his foe tried running away, but it was to no avail. Just as soon as the bijuu approached his target, he extended his right claw before slashing at the old man. Screaming in pain as blood gushed from the area of contact, Byro's body trembled again, realizing that he stood no chance against this monster. Meanwhile, Kurama quickly swung at the man with one of his tails, causing the man in question to get sent crashing against the destroyed remains of a broken wall in the distance.

"AAHHHH!" Byro shouted in agony before he gripped his chest area, the place where his enemy struck him with his claw.

Gathering up his strength, Byro took out another one of his flasks. "**Magic Vials: Octopus Liquid!**" He whispered, to which he quickly gulped down the liquid itself.

Meanwhile, Kurama watched in amusement as his foe began changing shape into that of a humongous octopus, but snickered inwardly at the pathetic turn of events. Letting the man do his idiotic technique, he formed another one of his trademark bloodthirsty expressions, knowing there was nothing anyone could do that could stop him at the moment.

A moment later, the Edolas army member fully transformed. "You will suffer for causing me this humiliation, fox! With this transformation of mine, you stand no chance against me!" He declared proudly as he narrowed his eyes at the fox in question.

Once again, Kurama said nothing, but utilized his own shape-shifting abilities to transform back into his original size, causing the ground to shake in the momentum. Narrowing his eyes in return, the bijuu stared at the creature standing in front of him before smirking in a maniacal manner. Just then, the Edolas transformed octopus extended one of his tentacles towards Kurama, in an attempt to strangle him with sheer force. In retaliation, Kurama extended his tails and gripped the extended tentacle before easily tearing it apart, causing blood to splatter on the rocky ground.

…_snap!_

"AAHHHHH!" Byro shrieked in the utmost pain as his eyes bulged from the brutal move, while wondering how the fox was so powerful.

Snickering at the reaction, Kurama rampaged on the ground, to which dust began hovering at a steady pace while a gentle yet cold breeze began formulating in the progression of the battle. Using his time wisely, Kurama quickly dashed ahead before striking the octopus with a claw, causing the transformed Edolas male to scream once more as he fell harshly on the dusty ground. With another claw striking the fallen figure, the bijuu simply smirked as some of the blood came in contact with his fur.

"**Foolish ningen. You had no chance against me**." Kurama spoke coldly as he smashed the octopus with his tails, while grinning widely as he performed his task.

Coughing up blood, Byro felt the air pushed out of his lungs, now realizing that the fox was right all along. Gnashing his teeth together, the old man felt his transformation leaving his body and slowly, he returned back to his original form. Coughing again, Byro wheezed in agony before being rendered unconscious from that brutal beat down his opponent caused him just now.

Smirking at the fallen figure, Kurama nodded his head. "**As expected. Pathetic fools, trying to hold themselves against a being such as myself. Kit, I've enjoyed my time here immensely. Hopefully, I'll get to kill some foolish ningens soon enough. I'll wait here until the others are finished up.**" He said to himself before looking around the destroyed land of Royal City.

* * *

(With Carla)

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Those two Exceed… brought a human here."

Came the whispers of a large gathering of Exceeds, all of whom were glaring at Naruto's clone, who was currently walking along with Carla and Happy on the street of Extalia. Knowing how highly they were treated by the humans of Edolas, the Exceeds were appalled at the sight of the blonde shinobi because they weren't happy at this turn of events. Meanwhile, the replica saw the glares and smirked to himself, understanding the arrogance in these creatures was pointless. If they even tried doing anything, he wouldn't hesitate in putting them down like the weaklings they truly were.

Following suit, Carla looked at the crowd. "I'd like an audience with the Queen." She said calmly while inwardly fumed at her fellow creatures.

"Out of the way everyone!" Nadi shouted as he approached the scenes with a serious look on his face before continuing, "You guys are in trouble! Humans are prohibited from infiltrating Extalia!"

With that, Nichiya stepped forward into the gathering. "What an awful perfume." He said in disgust as he eyed the clone of the Wizard Saint intently.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Naruto's clone grew intrigued at the antics of this Exceed, knowing it reminded him so much of Ichiya, of the Blue Pegasus Guild. However, his seriousness came back as he didn't have time to play games at the moment and that was a fact. Looking down at Carla and Happy, he nodded as the audience with the Queen was an absolute necessity right now.

"Seize them!" Nichiya ordered, to which a dozen larger Exceed appeared wearing armor and carrying spears.

Smirking madly, Naruto's clone shook his head. "I don't think you understand the situation." He said coolly as he levelled the area with killing intent before continuing, "We didn't ask for the audience with the Queen. We gave you a _demand_. Now follow through with what we're here to do, or I'll kill each and every last one of you."

Shaking in fear at the malicious aura, the Exceeds in the vicinity fell to their knees with a fearful expression. No human was ever able to make them feel this way before and just the sight was making them nervous beyond belief. The tone the blonde spoke with, was proof that if he didn't get what he wanted, he truly wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"You'll be sorry for this, human! You don't even know about the Queen's magic power! We're Exceed! We're better than you humans!" An Exceed civilian shouted from within the crowds as he groggily got up from the deadly aura felt in the area.

Chuckling in amusement, Naruto's clone shook his head once more. "The arrogance you foolish creatures have is laughable. You think you're better than the humans? Just look at yourselves and tell me who the greater power really is. I don't have time to play, cat. Call out the Queen, _now_!" He commanded with authority as he steadied his flow of killing intent.

In return, the gathered crowed remained on their knees as they began sweating bullets from the sheer intensity of the deadly aura. It was making them sick to their stomachs and they didn't know what to do anymore. This human terrified them to no end!

Meanwhile, Carla and Happy shivered at the way the blonde's doppelganger was dealing with the situation, but didn't want to question him at the moment. After all, they needed to see the Queen and time was definitely of the essence.

"T-that's enough."

Came the weak feminine voice from behind the crowd, causing them all to turn around instantly. Seeing the newcomer, the Exceeds bowed in respect as they realized who graced them with her presence. It was the Queen of Extalia, Shagotte, and one that was hailed as a God by the humans of this world. Stepping back to give the female some room to pass by, they held their heads low and watched her shakily step towards the newcomers that were on her land. Seeing this, Naruto's clone lowered his killing intent, causing everyone to breathe normally once more.

"Everyone... please raise your heads," Shagotte said calmly as she no longer felt the aura of death before continuing, "Now calm down and listen to my words."

At those words, the Exceeds gathered began whispering to themselves, wondering why the Queen was here in the first place. However, they piped down as one of the elders beside the female Exceed glared at them, to which they immediately halted their conversation.

Looking at the blonde shinobi's replica, Shagotte frowned. "You've brought destruction upon this world and because of that, I have come to a conclusion." She voiced out in a shaky manner, knowing how weak she felt from that previous aura.

Upon hearing those words, Carla clenched her fists. "Don't blame us for your own mistakes." She said furiously as she eyed the Queen before continuing, "You enslaved an entire race, made them revere you as gods and angels. Now look at where that's got you, your world's magic is disappearing and you decide to steal magic from other worlds without a care as to the lives you've ruined. How many more people have to suffer because of you and everyone else in this world?"

Lowering her head slightly, Shagotte sighed deeply. "That is the fault of the humans." She muttered softly as she came up with the most logical answer.

Fuming at the answer, Carla seethed in rage. "Six years ago you sent us on a mission to Earthland to kill the Dragon Slayers. Was that the fault of the humans as well? TELL ME!" She snarled angrily as she didn't want to hear any more nonsense out of the female cat.

"We're nobody's puppets!" Happy added his two cents into the conversation, knowing he didn't feel the same way this horrible Queen did.

Meanwhile, Naruto's clone said nothing, but remained calm throughout this whole ordeal. He figured Carla needed this interaction and he didn't want to get in the way of it for now. After all, Carla needed her answers and it was the same case for Happy as well.

Aching at the words, Shagotte nodded her head. "I'm sorry, but it seems that the time has finally come." She said softly as she let her dress fall, revealing her slim white body, while everyone looked on at the _single _wing she had on her back.

"Y-your Highness." Nadi whispered in shock at the sight of the one wing, which was the same reaction of the others in the vicinity.

"My decision is this. I'll tell you all the truth." Shagotte spoke out in a depressed manner as she eyed everyone intently before explaining, "I am a mere Exceed... not a Queen, and certainly not a _God_. I am the same Exceed as all of you. I have no power to fight and I am deeply sorry for hiding it from you. You three from Earthland, I'm very sorry. It's my fault; I'm the one who authorized that mission so please don't hold grudges against everyone else here."

At this, many of the Exceeds went into shock, while the elders held their heads down in shame, knowing it was their will that caused this in the first place. Meanwhile, Carla and Happy grew wide-eyed at the given explanation, understanding just what the Queen was trying to convey.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto's clone looked on intently. "What do you mean?" He questioned as he pieced all of the information in his mindset.

Just then, an elder beside the Queen stepped forward. "I'll let you in on the details. I'm Mezeal, one of the elders of the Exceed race. It falls to the responsibility of us elders, who made up such a thing as a 'Queen.' We're a very weak race, and long ago the humans did many horrible things to us. That's why, in order to protect ourselves, we made the humans think we had some kind of power. And in order for all of the Exceed to regain confidence, we made all of Extalia believe in the power of god." He spoke out in a regretful tone as he faced the blonde shinobi's replica.

Following suit, the other elders stepped forward and cleared their throats.

"Humans who believe at first eventually came to embrace and fear the power of god."

"Rather than the power of god, however, it was really just a bluff we Exceed made. For example, the 'human management' that chooses who we kill...that's all made up. We aren't choosing which humans to kill...we have no such power, of course."

"There is one power though, and that is Shagotte's ability to see the future; she can see the death of humans. We made people think that these people were being killed due to the Queen's decisions too."

They voiced out sadly as they looked at the dejected faces of their fellow creatures, knowing just how big of a shock this must be for them. However, it was time they finally told everyone about what they hid from the populace, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"That's a lie!"

"The Queen is God!"

The Exceeds in the vicinity shouted in protest, not wanting to believe a word of what they were currently hearing. Looking at the shameful expressions formulated on the elders and on their Queen, they gritted their teeth because they were realizing that what they just heard was the truth. This truly came to them as the shock of the century.

"Whether or not you really have power, you ordered us to kill our friends and that is the truth!" Carla growled intensely as she faced that fiend of a leader before continuing, "Strange memories were implanted within me, my heart was controlled! You ordered me to carry out the Dragon Slayer Massacre from before I was born!"

Shaking in agony, Shagotte fell to her knees. "That's..." She replied in a hollow tone as she looked away from the sight, not wanting to answer.

"N-no she didn't. There's a long story behind all of this!" Nadi countered strongly as he saw the enraged look on the female Exceed's face.

Clenching her fists, Carla glared at Nadi before shouting, "I don't care what story it is. I will not forgive her for that!"

"Carla..." Happy whispered sadly, understanding just how furious his fellow creature was feeling at the moment.

"It's exactly as you say, Carla-san." Shagotte said tenderly as she threw down a sword in front of the Earthland travelers before continuing, "You are innocent and yet I hurt you the most. Please judge my sins with your hands. You have that right."

With that, Carla picked up the blade and started stepping towards the Queen, while her expressions were hardened and unsure. She was given the free pass of ending the person that caused her so much pain, and her mind was full of hate at the moment. In the momentum, she gasped loudly as the sword was yanked out of her hand before she turned around to see who was responsible.

Holding the sword, Naruto's clone shook his head. "You've done enough, Carla. You have the answers you needed and what you're doing isn't acceptable. Though it may seem like the reasonable thing to do, knowing this so called Queen brought you pain, it isn't in you to do such a thing. Let it go." He explained as he applied bijuu chakra to shatter the sword to pieces.

Tears trickling, Carla held her head low before yelling, "N-Naruto-san! She's the reason why I was treated so harshly by you and your wives. She's the reason why I…. I hate her so much! She deserves death and you know that better than anyone. She almost caused the elimination of your daughter, through me! Don't you care!?"

Hearing those words, gave Shagotte a death-like chill. Knowing how much Carla hated her, felt like she was getting stabbed by the very sword she handed over to the female cat. Shaking once more as the words played in a loop, the Queen quivered in agony, while her subordinates looked on shamefully.

Sighing deeply, the replica fixed eye contact with the cat. "I know she's trash for performing such an action. However, there's no point dealing with her like this. Let her feel regret for the rest of her life, knowing she caused so much pain to you. Nothing will _ever_ happen to my daughter and that's a fact. Now, let's get out of this place. The boss wouldn't like to waste his time here either." He explained coolly as he turned towards the trembling Queen, who currently had tears flooding her face.

"Naruto-san's right, Carla. You're better than this. They don't matter. None of them do, not the Queen, nor this country. Let's leave here and never return. I've had enough of their presence." Happy said with tears of his own as he faced his fellow companion.

Carla said nothing but buried her face into Happy's chest before beginning to cry uncontrollably. She didn't have words to say right now because she felt very vulnerable. However, she did understand what her fellow creature and what the clone of the Wizard Saint spoke of, was the truth and she couldn't deny that fact.

"We're leaving and if anyone follows us…" Naruto's replica spoke emotionlessly as he faced the Exceed populace before glacially concluding, "I'll end each one of you. Don't take my kindness for granted because it'll be the last thing you'll ever do. Be thankful I'm not killing any of you for endangering the life of my daughter. Now, we're taking our leave."

Nodding slowly, Happy took off with his wings, while Naruto's clone rode on the male Exceed's back. By activating his sensory abilities, the replica tracked down the signature of his creator and ordered Happy to follow into the area, which he did as told.

Meanwhile, Nadi looked on in confusion. "…should we follow them?" He asked in fear before gulping at the furious Queen beside him.

"He'll kill us. We stand no chance against a person like that. I have enough problems to deal with, Nadi. Please don't make this any harder on me. I just lost someone very precious and I'm not going to give her anymore reasons to hate me. I'm sorry, but I'm done with this terrible task. It's over." Shagotte explained gravely before walking away with her tears flowing freely.

Nodding at the words, the remaining populace of the Exceed race murmured to themselves as they went back to whatever they were doing. They weren't going to get involved in this whole human deal, knowing they didn't have the proud feeling they held in their hearts from before. Their Queen was just like them and wasn't someone that could strike fear in the humans any longer. That blonde shinobi was a perfect example. Just the recollection of that deadly aura of his, made them tremble.

'_I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, my daughter_.' The Queen whispered in her mind as she continued her path towards her chambers.

* * *

(With Faust)

* * *

Gritting his teeth, the King of Edolas watched on as his Kingdom got destroyed like it was a mere child's playground, which was considered to be an impossible feat. This fox that entered the boundaries of the Kingdom was the one that caused all of this destruction and now, he was seething in rage.

"That damn fox also took out my soldiers like it was nothing!" Faust roared viciously and stomped his feet as he turned towards the window before continuing, "Each one of them met the same fate and just the sight is not setting well with me. I've come too far to turn away. I need that infinite power of magical energy and there's no one that can stop me."

With that, Faust turned towards the others in the room. "Prepare the **Dorma Anim**. I'm going to be heading out as well. I'm not going to take this setback lying down." He spoke coldly as he fixed eye contact on the individuals present around him.

"B-but sir! That's forbidden under the article twenty-three of the imperial charter!" A soldier stammered out with a fearful expression, knowing how dangerous this preparation was.

The others beside the soldier nodded in agreement, fully knowing of the implications. However, upon observing their King glaring blazingly at them at the words, they shrunk, understanding that they will have no choice but to do what he is ordering them to do.

With his glare set on the soldier, Faust gritted his teeth before roaring, "Prepare it!"

Quickly bowing at the words, the soldier nodded his head hesitantly. "Y-yes milord." He said obediently before rushing off to carry out the order given to him.

'_My plans are so close to completion. I will not allow anything to interfere and ruin everything. Edolas will have that magical power, and I will do whatever it takes to make it happen!_' Faust thought as he glared at the destroyed area from the window before stepping away with a cold expression.

* * *

(With Mystogan)

* * *

"All right, it's finally time to get everything under control." Mystogan said to himself and frowned as he looked down at the Royal City before continuing, "The Kingdom stood no chance against that massive fox creature. I'm sure Naruto-san was the one responsible for calling it to the land and causing so much damage here. Well, this distraction should have given him and the others the upper hand. I better utilize the **Reverse Anima** quickly, since I've found the remnants of **Anima** to follow through with my plan."

With that, Mystogan pierced his Magic Staves on the floating island, which had the giant lacrima that held everyone from Magnolia Town. In the momentum, a huge light surfaced, causing the blue haired male to close his eyes due to the intense illumination. Panting heavily as the technique was taking a toll on him, Mystogan continued on, knowing he couldn't afford to rest just yet.

However, the Fairy Tail member was thankful that the fox took care of everyone down below because no one could challenge him at the moment. With him using this ability to its fullest, Mystogan couldn't battle because he needed absolute focus on his technique. Several moments later, the prince of Edolas formed a small smile on his face as the lacrima disappeared without a trace.

"…there. It's done at long last. Now, it's about time I headed towards the Kingdom as well and have an audience with my _father_. Time isn't on my side." Mystogan whispered as he placed his **Magic Staves** back into their place before hurrying away from the floating island.

* * *

(Back with Naruto and the others)

* * *

Blazing through the tunnel on the outskirts of the city, the White Dragon Slayer suddenly made a halt in his movement, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks as well. Facing him in confusion, they waited for an explanation on the reasoning for this change of pace.

Formulating a hand sign, Naruto faced his group. "I'm going to create a shadow clone, who will quickly take care of anyone underground, if there are any. After my clone dispels himself, we'll dash ahead and use the momentum to head into the Kingdom to end this plan of the King." He explained in a sagely tone, while his doppelganger surfaced before rushing off upon hearing the orders.

Nodding in agreement, the ladies of the Wizard Saint realized this was the best course of action. Since the clone would deal with any soldiers or traps up ahead, they wouldn't need to get sidetracked while progressing towards the Kingdom. Ultear nodded as well because she figured this was well-planned out and agreed with the blonde shinobi, knowing he was strategizing carefully for the upcoming events. Meanwhile, Wendy and Leah were chatting away with each other in a cheerful manner, causing everyone to smile at the two little happy and content children.

With that, Mikoto huffed cutely as she crossed her arms. "Mou… Leah-chan, don't you like your kaa-chan now? I thought you enjoyed spending time with me!" She voiced out in a manner, which was identical to that of her youngest daughter.

Giggling at the words, Leah huffed cutely. "Mou…! Not funny, Mikoto kaa-chan!" She replied adorably as she struggled out of Ultear's embrace, while her big sister Wendy smiled brightly.

Meanwhile, Mikoto formed a loving, motherly smile on her face as she held out her arms, but had her smile intact upon the sight of Ultear frowning at what was happening. Turning towards her sister-figures, the female Uchiha nodded her head because she understood the situation completely.

"I know you've grown much attached to Leah-chan, but it's not like I'm taking her away from you. I'm her mother and therefore, it makes sense if I wish to hold her right now, Ultear-chan." Mikoto said in a gentle tone, while her sister-figures nodded slowly.

Going wide-eyed, Ultear looked on intently as she heard the suffix added to the end of her name, but didn't understand why the woman did such a thing. However, she didn't want to keep Leah away from her mother because just the thought of making the child sad, made her heart clench. Nodding slowly, she lowered Leah to the ground and smiled softly as she watched the girl rush towards the blackette.

Seeing the reaction of the former dark mage, Haku smiled. "I can see you're wondering why Mikoto-chan gave you that honorific." She voiced out with her smile intact as she faced her sister-figures before continuing, "Though we still remember what you've done in the past, we're not going to act upon it. Even Erza-chan knows this and it was why she let you hold our daughter, realizing how much you're truly changing."

"With this in mind, I can be safe to say that we're familiar with each other now, Ultear-chan." Mirajane continued on for her sister-figure with a smile of her own.

Nodding, Kushina smiled at the woman before concluding, "That's right, dattebane!"

Though Erza didn't say anything to add into the conversation, she simply nodded, showing that she felt the same way. However, she didn't feel that familiar to the former dark mage as the rest of her sister-figures did, but she wasn't going to voice that out at the moment. Ultear deserved a chance and she would never deny a woman, who cared so much for her daughter. It wasn't in her to do such a thing.

Smiling tearfully, Ultear had a peaceful expression on her face. "T-thank you all so much. I don't know what to say right now, other than I'm so happy you feel that way. Thanks for giving me this chance." She said as she kept in tune with her expression before wiping the small tears in her eyes.

Holding Leah in her arms, Mikoto nodded in absolute approval. The woman she was currently glancing at, wasn't a _dark mage_. No. It was a woman who made mistakes, and who was now trying her level best to correct them. If she didn't give her a chance, it would go against everything she believed in. Seeing the approval in her sister-figures' eyes, she understood each of them felt the same way. Though Erza didn't verbally show it, her mindset was in agreement to the whole process. All of them knew that.

'_I love you all, my gorgeous angels. Each one of you proved to be the better person, and though you remember what Ultear-san did, none of you let hate consume you. You're my wives after all._' Naruto thought to himself in pride as he looked on at the heartwarming scene.

Though Gajeel and Natsu were also present in the area, they remained silent. They were confused at what Ultear did, which supposedly made the ladies rather angry, but held back on asking, knowing it wasn't their place to do such a thing. This was a personal conversation and getting in the way, wasn't something they wished to proceed with.

A moment later, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I just received the memories from my clone." He said as he faced his group members before continuing, "A few soldiers were present, but they were quickly taken care of. At the moment, there's no one present within the lower floors of the Kingdom and there was no traps set downstairs that my clone detected. Let's leave towards the basement of the palace and from there, we'll move onto the top floor, where I'm sure the King will be present."

As that information sunk into the minds of the Earthland travelers, they quickly got into their serious expressions. Nodding, Mikoto and Erza tightened the hold they had on their daughters, while everyone else got into their positions. Not wasting any more time, the group rushed off into the distance, knowing it was time they put an end to the King's plans of using their friends as lacrima. Making their way towards the palace, they quickly ran up the circular stairways leading upstairs. Knowing there wasn't anything blocking their movement, they continued on at a heated pace.

"Oh Kami-sama, it looks like Kurama has done his job, dattebane!" Kushina spoke out as she looked out the window near the staircase she was running up on.

Stopping to see the sight, everyone looked on in amazement, understanding Kurama sure had a lot of fun outside the Kingdom and that was a fact. Chuckling in amusement, the Wizard Saint shook his head, knowing his partner was going to thank him for this later. He just knew it. Shaking from the thoughts, everyone nodded before continuing on with their progression towards the top floor.

Moments later, Naruto smirked as he approached the upstairs area, but felt a rather strange aura elevating in the vicinity. Confusion etching his features, he felt the aura leave the Kingdom and quickly kicked down the door to see what everything was about, while his group quickly followed behind him. Looking around the sight, the blonde shinobi scoured the top floor and narrowed his eyes as the King wasn't present.

"Where did the King vanish off to?" Haku asked in confusion as she glanced around the floor, seeing as something fishy was going on here.

Shaking their heads, the remaining ladies had nothing to say in counter because they didn't know what was going on either. This sight was strange because someone like the King had nowhere else to hide, other than his precious Kingdom. His disappearance was out of character and that was a fact.

"His… his Majesty utilized the **Dorma Anim**." Coco said shakily as she appeared in a beaten form before collapsing face first on the carpeted floor.

Turning around at the sound, the Earthland travelers saw an unconscious Coco, but wondered what in the world this **Dorma Anim** was. Naruto wanted to ask the woman about this turn of events, but suddenly turned around as he felt a familiar presence in the area. Following suit, Kushina also felt the same thing and turned around as well, causing everyone else to see what caused the duo to look the other way. They could wake that woman up later. For now, they had to deal with the current situation.

Smiling, Mystogan walked in front of the group. "It's great to see you all. I understand you took care of everything regarding the Kingdom, which is why I'm going to give you some good news as well." He said with a warm voice and his smile deepened before continuing, "My plan worked without fail. I was searching for the **Anima** in order to send it back, and we wouldn't have made it without everyone's support through this. Using the **Anima** once again in the reversal, the lacrima has been returned to Earthland in its original form. Everyone has been saved."

Upon hearing those words, the Earthland travelers sighed in relief, now understanding what they came here to do was finally done at long last. Thanking the blue haired man for his efforts, the group smiled as they looked around their surroundings. Just then, Naruto felt that same signature and narrowed his eyes as he quickly rushed towards the nearest window of the top floor. In the momentum, his eyes remained narrowed as he realized why he felt that aura in the first place.

_It was a steel colored dragon._

"Damn it…" Mystogan whispered in a grave tone as he approached the window, fully understanding the current situation now.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto turned towards his fellow mage. "What's going on, Mystogan-san?" He asked seriously, while his other group members nodded their heads.

Sighing deeply, Mystogan grew dead serious as he faced everyone. "**Dorma Anim**, in the language of this world, it means _Dragon Knight_." He answered and kept in tune with his expression before explaining, "This silver dragon that my father has encased himself in and is now piloting from inside, is a magic canceler. It's a manned armor that negates any magic coming from the outside. From what I understand, after seeing what that fox did to the Kingdom, my father is now heading towards that creature in an attempt of elimination. I advise we move quickly."

Going wide-eyed at what they were hearing, the Earthland group were at a loss for words, but remembered that unconscious woman near them saying something about **Dorma Anim** earlier before she went into her slumber. However, Naruto quickly regained his composure before nodding as he faced his ladies with an expression, which they knew very well. _It was time to take out the trash._

With another nod of agreement, everyone saw Mystogan holding onto a Legion, the flying creature Naruto saw a while back. Understanding what the man wanting to voice out, the group quickly hopped on the beast before rushing towards the sight of the King of Edolas, who was currently making his way towards Kurama. The Earthland travelers blazed in the direction of the silver dragon, in order to put an end to this foolish plan.

Arriving at the scene, Naruto and the others hopped off the Legion before rushing off towards the sight of Kurama, who had just struck down the silver dragon with a powerful swing of his tails. Jumping a little to the side, they saw dust hovering marking the area of landing and knew Kurama was just getting warmed up. However, they wanted to have a go at this beast because the bijuu had too much fun as it was, dealing with the morons of Royal City.

"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted as he approached his former partner, who quickly looked down at him with a smile on his face.

With that, Kurama nodded his head. "**Everything has been taken care of and no, I didn't kill those ningens either. This silver hatchling tried putting up a fight against me, but it's utterly pointless."** He said coolly and a noticeable smidgen of pride laced in his voice.

Chuckling in amusement, Naruto shook his head at the prideful tone of his former partner, but smiled at his cooperation to not kill those Royal Army members. The ladies also were smiling at the sight, knowing Kurama was very helpful as a means of distraction, while they headed towards the Kingdom. Nodding, everyone turned around to see the steel dragon rising to its feet.

"Kurama, we'll easily take down this trash, so there's no need for you doing it for us, and thanks for helping us out in our time of need. I'll summon you again when we arrive back to Earthland." Naruto voiced out warmly as he looked up at the giant fox with his smile intact.

Nodding at the explanation, Kurama smirked as he vanished in a cloud of smoke, while the Earthland travelers had their eyes narrowed at the **Dorma Anim**. All that remained in their task, was to deal with this steel dragon creation, but they all knew it somehow didn't get affected by magical attacks. With a strategy playing out in their heads, they waited for a fight to commence.

However, Natsu quickly took off as he gathered up his magical energy. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" He shouted, to which an intense level of fire blasted out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, the others wanted to stop the pink haired mage for being so rash, but went wide-eyed as the steel beast took the blast and became harmed from the move. Confusion etching his features, Naruto remembered how Mystogan informed him that magic didn't work against **Dorma Anim**, but somehow, **Dragon Slayer Magic** did, which made no sense at all.

"YOU FOOLS!" Faust roared from inside the creation as he glared one specific mage in the group before continuing, "Jellal, you dare return like this!? After having concealed your whereabouts for 7 years, now you come back!? I am well aware you were travelling about in Earthland, closing up the **Anima**, you traitor. You're a filthy excuse for a _son!_"

Glaring in return, Mystogan faced the manned creature. "Your precious **Anima** plan has failed, _father_. There's no longer any meaning in battle. Is there?" He questioned in a serious tone, which was also laced in disappointment and anger.

"MEANING!? This is no battle, Jellal. This is retribution against those who would make themselves enemies of the King. This is unilateral extermination. Now you Jellal, if you intend to stand in my way as well, I will erase you and not even leave the merest trace behind." Faust sneered coldly as he looked at his son with the utmost disgust.

Saddened by the words being shared, Mystogan sighed gravely. "Father…" He muttered under his breath, not knowing what to say right now.

Growling, Faust breathed heavily before glacially explaining, "I am not your father, Jellal. I am the King of Edolas! Come to think of it, if I just finish you here, the one closing up the **Anima** in Earthland will have disappeared. I can create giant lacrima and try to fuse them with the Exceed as many times as I please. Nothing is impossible before the power of the King! My power is absolute!"

During this conversation, the Earthland travelers gritted their teeth, knowing how far the man had fallen, and Mystogan knew this better than anyone. Narrowing his eyes at the foolish man hiding behind the steel dragon, Naruto understood it was time to act now. However, he quickly turned to the side as he noticed Natsu and Gajeel jumping into action.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

With the combination attack, the duo Dragon Slayers charged with their moves, which were sent blasting towards the steel dragon in front of them. Hearing the grunts of Faust from within the confines of the creation, they smirked widely as they knew their techniques did some damage. Just then, they were sent crashing back as needles connected to their bodies, which came out of nowhere.

Just then, Faust chuckled darkly. "My **Dragon Needles Barrier** allows me to defend myself, while simultaneously attacking my opponents. Do you see now why your efforts are pointless?" He questioned as he kept in tune with his dark tone, while noticing the fallen figures.

"**Dorma Anim: Black Sky!**" Faust yelled, to which the creation got enveloped in a bright light. As the illumination dimmed, the **Dorma Anim** was standing straight, but its color changed into a dark black. Along with the change in color, the creation now held sword blades equipped in both arms, and the new appearance took the form of a Dragon Warrior, instead of the normal dragon it was previously.

Following suit, Naruto smirked. "You've let the power get to your head, you foolish old man." He said coldly as he looked at his smirking ladies before continuing, "You have absolutely no idea who you're up against at the moment. It's time I show you the errors of your ways and trust me, you'll feel every ounce of pain imaginable while I proceed with my task."

Smirks still intact, the ladies nodded their heads in agreement, knowing their man could take care of himself. Understanding that their magical powers held no value against the beast, they realized the blonde shinobi was going to use his ability as a Dragon Slayer to do the job. With that, they turned towards Natsu and Gajeel, both of whom rose to their feet from the previous attack.

"You pitiful Earthland worms." Faust sneered coldly from inside his creation, wanting to end the blonde at the spot.

"What about our chakra?" Mikoto asked as she just remembered she was capable of wielding both forms of energy, rather than a singular one.

Going wide-eyed, Kushina and Haku nodded as they also were in the same boat as their sister-figure, while Erza and Mirajane sighed as they only held magical abilities. Meanwhile, Ultear didn't understand what the black haired woman meant by chakra, but didn't say anything at the moment.

Smiling, Naruto cracked his knuckles before saying, "It doesn't hurt to try."

Grinning madly, the three kunoichi got into their positions. "Ultear-chan, please hold onto Leah-chan. I'm trusting you'll take care of her like you've done so far." Mikoto voiced out warmly as she loosened the hold she had on her youngest daughter.

Not wasting a second, Ultear quickly pulled Leah into her embrace. "Thank you Mikoto-chan. I'll always protect Leah-chan so there's no need to worry. Thanks again for entrusting me with this honor." She replied in a kind tone and smiled as the child snuggled into her chest.

Nodding with their smiles, the ladies looked on at Ultear, who was now in a very peaceful expression and knew she was grateful for their acceptance. Mirajane and Erza quickly stood beside Ultear and awaited for the battle that was going to be fought against the King of Edolas.

With another nod, Naruto and the three kunoichi gathered up their chakra, while eyeing the transformed **Dorma Anim** intently. Seeing how Faust wasn't doing anything against them at the moment, they graciously took the window of opportunity to formulate hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**"

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

"**Hyouton: Ice Dragon Jutsu!**"

"**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!**"

Formulations complete, a heavy barrage of attacks launched themselves in the direction of Faust, who chuckled darkly as he knew magic wouldn't work against the **Dorma Anim**. However, when the attacks did strike, he went wide-eyed before screaming at the top of his lungs as the techniques blasted through his fortified creation, while having a look of fear plastered across his face.

Following suit, dust hovered violently on the battlefield, while gusts of wind blew at a furious level, showing the extent of the formation. Meanwhile, Mirajane used her **Darkness Magic: Darkness Shield** to prevent the debris from reaching her daughters and smiled as the barrier was doing its job perfectly. Mirajane and Erza then pouted as their sister-figures were able to damage the creation with their chakra, while they couldn't do anything because of their limitations to using only magic. Leah and Wendy simply had a bright smile on their face as they saw their parents beating up that monster.

"H-how…" Faust wheezed in pain as a portion of the **Dorma Anim** tore apart before continuing, "It shouldn't be possible for those moves to even harm my ultimate warrior. Magic doesn't work against my ultimate weapon of destruction so how are you doing this!?"

Smirking, Naruto and his girls looked on intently. "Like I said, you have no idea who you're up against, _old man_." The blonde shinobi taunted coldly, while all of his ladies grinned darkly.

On the sidelines, Mystogan was wide-eyed. '_They actually damaged the __**Dorma Anim**_.' He thought to himself in shock, wondering how this course of action took place.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel swiftly approached the scene and frowned as they weren't able to do anything major, while their fellow Guild mates harmed the creation. However, seeing their teammate's nods, they grinned as they gathered up their magical energies in the momentum.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

With the same combination attack, the two Dragon Slayers blasted their moves towards the Dorma Anim, while Faust went wide-eyed, but didn't have time to form a counter-measure. Screaming in pain once more, the King of Edolas was impaled by the brute force of the duo and seethed in rage as his plans were becoming useless at this point. His dreams were being crushed!

Following suit, the **Dorma Anim** fell to the ground harshly, while the left arm of the creation became unusable for battle. The right leg of the beast was also wobbly and the momentum of the battle was making it harder for Faust to operate his ultimate weapon.

"I'll kill you for causing foiling my plans, Earthland scum!" Faust roared in a glacial tone as he tried making his warrior rise to its feet, only to fall back on the rocky ground with a loud thump.

Chuckling, Naruto turned towards his eldest daughter. "Wendy-chan. How about you and I have a little father-daughter bonding time? What do you say we deal with this trash?" He asked with a smile on his face before chuckling at the reaction he got.

Quickly hopping off of Erza's arms, Wendy rushed towards her father with a bright smile, knowing what he wanted to do at the moment. Meanwhile, the ladies grew curious as to what their man was thinking about right now, but understood they'll see what he meant sooner or later. Leah simply smiled at her older sister, who was able to wield magic and though she felt a little sad that she couldn't do the same, she was very happy for her older sibling.

"We're going to be performing a **Unison Raid**." Naruto spoke out in seriousness as he faced his daughter before explaining, "I'll use my **White Dragon's Roar**, while you'll perform your **Sky Dragon's Roar**. I know that a **Unison Raid** requires perfect sync for it to be utilized, but I have no doubt in my mind that the both of us can use this technique."

"The reason why I don't have any doubts, is because you're my _daughter_. I believe in you, Wendy-chan. I know you can pull this off. Now show everyone why you're Wendy Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto concluded with pride in his voice as he looked down at the child.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Wendy quickly hugged her father for believing in her so much. With a look of determination now erupting on her face, the little blue haired girl grew serious as she nodded in approval, much to the happiness of her father.

Meanwhile, the ladies smiled tearfully at the interaction and felt so much warmth in their hearts that it simply knew no bounds. The love they felt for their husband was absolute and there was nothing they wouldn't do for him. Watching on intently, the waited for the movement to continue.

Mystogan, Natsu and Gajeel didn't say anything, but were smiling as well, understanding the situation completely. Though the two Dragon Slayers wanted to do more damage to the King, they didn't want to get in the way of the blonde shinobi and his daughter. With that, they also waited for the final clash.

"GO TOU-CHAN! GO WENDY-NEE!" Leah shouted cheerfully in her embrace, while her embracer nodded with a wide smile on her face at the display.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Wendy gathered up their magical energies simultaneously, trying to mix everything together in a steady flow. Since they realized a **Unison Raid** required a perfect synchronization, they understood that they had to proceed very cautiously. Feeling the upcoming techniques escaping their mouths, the duo took at the fallen figure of the Dorma Anim.

"**Unison Raid: Ambrosial Tempest!**" The father-daughter duo roared as the **White Dragon's Roar** and **Sky Dragon's Roar **released in a perfect momentum.

Following suit, the techniques merged together as Naruto's blast became the singular power, while Wendy's blast circled around her father's move with wind blades formulating around it. With that, the very powerful technique took its trajectory in the direction of the fallen **Dorma Anim**, while wind blew furiously from the progression of the combination.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Faust shrieked at the top of his lungs as the technique connected with his warrior and quickly used the eject button from within.

Jumping out of the beast, the King of Edolas growled in agony as remnants of the wind blades struck his shoulder, causing blood to gush in return. Then, he was sent crashing back from the aftershock of the blast, the very blast which completely annihilated the **Dorma Anim** without a trace. Soon after, his eyes went wide from the aftermath of the battle before he fell to the ground face first, unconscious.

Grinning widely, Naruto pulled a cheery Wendy into his arms. "That's my daughter!" He spoke proudly before tickling the child's sides, while the child in question began giggling melodically.

On the sidelines, Kushina had her **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release** to protect herself and the others from that latest attack. Removing it shortly after, the ladies of the blonde shinobi were smiling absolutely radiantly at their husband and daughter, both of whom destroyed that beast. Before they could congratulate them on the victory, their eyes narrowed as magical streams began releasing up into the air at a slow pace.

Following suit, Mystogan grew serious. "Edolas' magical power is running out and there's no way to stop it. I'm heading towards the room that produces the Anima." He said and faced the Earthland travelers before continuing, "I'm going to open an **Anima** in reverse, which will annihilate all of this world's magical power. It's because of my father that the **Anima** caused Magnolia Town to get sucked in, and led to all of you coming here to stop him. This quest of magical power has been the downfall of Edolas. I'm going to put an end to that once and for all."

Nodding slowly in return, the people around the man were in agreement at the explanation. The King only cared for the magical power that he treated others as puppets to do his bidding. Understanding the situation, the Earthland members saw Mystogan taking off on the Legion in the background. Wishing him luck, they turned towards the fallen figure of the King and sighed deeply. In the distance, they saw Happy and Carla arriving to the scene, while the blonde shinobi's clone who was riding on Happy's back just a few seconds ago, dispelled himself.

Getting the memories of his replica, Naruto smiled. "So I see you've returned back from Extalia. It's a good thing you didn't follow through with what you wanted to do to the Queen." He said calmly as he eyed Carla intently, knowing what happened on that island.

Nodding in return, Carla formed a small smile on her face, understanding the blonde man wasn't angry at her any longer. Of course with what she had to go through, it was a time of the utmost relief and that was a fact.

In the momentum, everyone saw the magical streams getting denser as they felt their bodies trying to merge into that stream showing the **Reverse Anima** worked out after all. Mystogan had done his job and done it perfectly. Using this time quickly, Naruto unsealed the two scrolls he had in his wrist and saw Erza Knightwalker and Ultear Knightwalker emerging from within the confines of the scrolls.

"W-what happened?" Edo Erza asked in confusion as she looked around the destroyed land before gasping at the sight of the fallen figure of the King.

With that, Ultear Knightwalker turned around. "So you were successful?" She questioned the Earthland travelers with a knowing look on her face.

"Yes, we defeated the King and now, the **Anima** is now being sent into reverse. I can feel that the magical stream is pulling us along with it, which shows that our plans were successful." Naruto explained calmly as he faced both the Knightwalker sisters.

Hearing the information, the duo females had a small smile on their face. Yes they weren't happy the events transpired, but both of them learned something special in the recent time. For Edo Ultear, seeing her counterpart smiling at her, gave her warmth and that was enough for her at the moment. For Edo Erza, she understood why her replica did this and honestly, she would have done the same. This was for family.

"I… I see. So what does that mean for magic in the world of Edolas?" Edo Erza asked as she pieced everything together in great detail.

"It's going to be gone forever."

Turning around, everyone saw Mystogan standing there with his **Magic Staves** with a warm smile on his face. Just then, Edo Erza and her sister went wide-eyed because they were familiar with this person very well and didn't know what to make of the situation at the moment.

"Prince." Edo Ultear whispered in disbelief as she eyed the man before continuing, "I thought you died a long time ago. How is it that you're even alive right now?"

Smile intact, Mystogan nodded his head. "My disappearance was over exaggerated. For your question, like I said, the magical energy in Edolas is running out at a drastic level and none of us can stop it. The **Anima** is now returning all magical energy back into Earthland, where it rightfully belongs." He answered with his voice laced in nothing but seriousness.

Gasping at the knowledge, the Knightwalker sisters didn't know what to say in return. Their world wasn't going to have magic anymore? How would they defend themselves now? This was becoming too much of a problem to deal with.

Just then, a large populace of civilians rampaged out of the Kingdom with hardened expressions, while eyeing the destroyed Royal City. Some of them witnessed the way the blonde shinobi and his group dealt with their King and they weren't going to stand for that one bit.

"YOU HARMED OUR KING! YOU SHOULD SUFFER!" An angry civilian roared at the top of his lungs, with his city members nodding swiftly.

Smirking, Naruto levelled the area with killing intent. "Yes I'm to blame for what happened to your foolish King. He stood no chance against me. Now, do you wish to meet the same fate?" He asked coldly as he narrowed his eyes at the people.

Falling to their knees, the civilians began breathing heavily as the aura was absolutely horrid. They knew they stood no chance against those monsters and they could nothing to stop him right now. Shaking their heads in fear, they disagreed with the man's words.

"I'm also the one that summoned that fox into the boundaries of Royal City and I would have killed everyone, if it wasn't for your precious Prince using his powers against me with his **Magic Staves**. Because of his insane powers, I'm now turning into magical energy. Be happy he returned to save your hides today or I would have stopped at nothing to eliminate you hopeless fools." Naruto concluded with another set of killing intent, further making every one of Royal City pale in fear.

Gasping, the civilians realized their Prince had returned and smiled brightly upon the sight of him right now, standing there with a serene expression. Now knowing their Prince was the one to save them, they understood it was time for a new leadership. Faust had become too much of a tyrant and was needed to be stopped. After all this time, they could get someone else that could lead them to prosperity.

"ALL HAIL PRINCE JELLAL!"

"NO! I THINK HE SHOULD BE MADE KING NOW!"

'_So you took it upon yourself to be the one at blame, Naruto-san? I guess Fairy Tail truly has become my family and I realize that you're doing this so I wouldn't suffer from my actions. Thank you._' Mystogan thought to himself with a small smile etching his features.

Smirking at their man's actions, the ladies looked on proudly and knew Naruto was doing this for his fellow mage. Understanding that Mystogan could get into a lot of trouble here, because of the Anima business, they agreed with his plans to take the blame. Ultear smiled as she caught onto this as well, and was also in approval at the course of action. These thoughts were shared with Natsu and Gajeel too, both of whom were grinning at the whole interaction.

On the sidelines, Erza Knightwalker and her sister knew Mystogan was at fault here, but they somehow didn't have it in them to say it out loud. In their hearts, they felt the King went too far with his dealings of Earthland and right now, they agreed with what Naruto was doing.

Just then; the magical streams began hovering the Earthland companions up in the air, while Naruto tensed as his daughter wasn't pulled into the momentum. Ultear tensed visibly with fear etched to her features because the one she cared so much for, wasn't getting pulled into the magical stream. These fearful thoughts were shared with the other ladies of the Wizard Saint, all of whom were becoming devastated by these turn of events.

Mystogan seeing this, quickly pierced his **Magic Staves** in the ground. "N-Naruto-san, don't worry because I've not created a portal to Earthland. However, I can't hold this for long because this is the last of my powers. Please hurry up or it'll be too late to send Leah-chan back with you." He explained weakly as he fell to his knees in the momentum.

Reacting quickly, Naruto made a shadow clone, which hurried off towards Leah and held her close. Whispering what was going to happen, the replica smiled at the understanding child before jumping into the portal without hesitation. With that, the duo vanished away into the world of Earthland, while Mystogan gritted his teeth as he continued the movement, knowing it was taking everything he had to make sure those two made it back home safely.

Following suit, Naruto and his ladies breathed peacefully upon seeing their daughter safely vanishing into the portal. They had quite a scare as they remembered Leah didn't have magic, which made it very difficult for them to take the child with them. Wendy sighed in absolute relief as well, knowing how much she adored her beautiful little sister and was so happy now. Once again, Mystogan saved them from a grave turn of events and they'll forever be grateful for what he's done for them.

Meanwhile, Ultear smiled as she stared down at her counterpart. "Thank you so much for what you did in our battle, Ultear Knightwalker. I'll never forget how you gave me my confidence back, knowing I was very shaky in my mindset earlier and you took it upon yourself to set me straight." She said gently as she kept in tune with her expression, while wanting nothing more than to see Leah upon returning back.

Smiling, Edo Ultear nodded her head. "There's nothing to thank me for Ultear Milkovich, because it was the least I could do. I hope you take care of yourself and you're very welcome." She replied with sincerity in her voice as she had her smile intact.

"You'll do well without magic either, and the both of us know that. You are just as powerful in hand to hand combat and I know you'll adapt to this new development. After all, you are my counterpart." Erza spoke out and grinned at her replica from the sky.

Smirking in return, Erza Knightwalker sighed deeply. "I'm sure I will. True enough, Erza Scarlet. Farewell and I wish you the best of luck. Just take care of your family with the best of your ability." She voiced out in pride before smiling at the red haired female.

In the distance, everyone saw hundreds of Exceeds floating in the sky with their bodies glowing brightly, while hearing them shouting loudly in protest in the momentum. None of those creatures realized what was happening and their expressions showed their confusion clearly. At the reaction, Carla fumed as she saw her fellow creatures, but said nothing as her body glowed brighter. Following suit, Pantherlily, who was still unconscious on the destroyed battlefield, was also now floating in the air along with the others of his race, making the other Exceeds gasp loudly at the course of action.

Just then; the Fairy Tail Edolas members approached the destroyed lands and frowned as they looked up into the sky, seeing their Earthland friends slowly vanishing away. Though they didn't get anything to do to help those people, they were eternally grateful for all that they did. They were now free from the tyrant King once and for all. Smiling brightly as those people started waving at them, the Edolas natives waved back in a cheerful manner, wishing them all the best of luck in their journey back home.

"Goodbye, my friend. Take care of this world. I'm sure you'll do great." Naruto whispered as he looked down at Mystogan, who smiled softly in return.

"Thanks for everything, my friend. I will do my best." Mystogan said in a gentle tone and waved at the disappearing people in the sky before turning towards his homeland natives with determination.

…_with that, the Earthland travelers and Exceeds alike vanished into the magical stream._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**All right, now that concludes the Edolas Arc for good. So how'd you all like that chapter, you guys? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Before I get into anything regarding this chapter, I'm going to target something that I've caught onto in the previous chapter's reviews. It was Carla's treatment. Though I've answered the reviews of the people that posted about this very treatment, I want to spread a little light on what I did. It was only because of Naruto's nature that he held back on killing Carla earlier was because of his daughter. **_**He is unforgiving to those that harm his family. **__**No questions asked.**_** I should have included that in the previous chapter's author's notes, but I figured most of you would have understood what the reason was for Carla's treatment. It turned out I was wrong in my assumption.**

**Now, let's move onto the chapter itself.**

**In this chapter, Carla has been given the benefit of the doubt so I can only hope those affected by the previous treatment are resting easy, without feeling the need to whine about that cat's treatment now. If it wasn't for Carla hiding that stuff in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. I don't make things on a whim, it happens for a very good reason. **

**Within this chapter, I also gave Kurama a massive free-zone to completely annihilate the Kingdom members. I wanted to show off Kurama's prowess as the 9-tailed fox, who was so renowned for his abilities and that's just what I did. Seeing as how I usually give all the main fights to Naruto or his girls, I found having this scenario a great thing to have indeed.**

**To **_**Lewamus Prime**_**: Thanks for the review. First, Carla's treatment information is listed above. No, Naruto can't just up and forgive that cat, after all she did. She needed to prove herself to be trustworthy in his eyes, for him to ever forgive her. Now, she's getting the right picture. Second, I'm having troubles in understanding what you were trying to say about Ultear Knightwalker and Erza Knightwalker. I mean, Ultear fought her counterpart in the previous chapter, so I'm wondering why you wrote that. Also, Erza fought her counterpart, not Naruto. Did you check the fight scenes? I thought it was pretty obvious as to what happened in the previous chapter. As for the Fairy Tail 2014 sequel, I will target that, don't worry. Thanks again for the review!**

**To those that liked the previous chapter, thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you all continue reading with the same vigor. Thanks again!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	37. Understanding

**I'm proud to present you all with the 37****th**** chapter of the story. Also, I'm so very thankful that you all liked the previous chapter. Along with that, the last chapter allowed my little bundle of joy to finally cross the 1,000 favorites mark. Thanks for the awesome reviews and I hope everyone continues with the same vigor. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes, Naruto blinked before slowly realizing that he was back in Earthland, or on the outskirts of Magnolia Town to be precise. Getting up from his position, he saw his ladies waking up as they were being pushed back into their hometown along with Ultear, who was currently rubbing her eyes. Smiling at his future wives, he chuckled as they quickly embraced him, with Wendy joining in soon after. Carla was also present among the group and simply sighed in relief since she was back where she belonged, in Earthland.

'_What I wouldn't do to be in your strong and comforting arms again, Naruto-kun. However, I'm not going to risk having any of your wives get uncomfortable, knowing the kindness they've shown me so far. I feel so warm when I see you happy, which is why I'm going to remain in the lonely shadows_.' Ultear thought to herself sadly while watching the display in front of her.

Following suit, the ladies of the Wizard Saint saw the blackette in deep thought and could only sigh, knowing how she would be feeling at this point.

"All right, everyone. Let's see where Leah-chan is." Naruto said gently as he looked around his surroundings, to which his family quickly nodded in agreement.

Upon looking ahead, Ultear's eyes widened. "LEAH-CHAN!" She yelled out in absolute relief before dashing away towards the child, who was currently chatting away with the blonde shinobi's clone.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his ladies smiled at the sight of their youngest daughter before rushing towards her as well. Though the ladies felt a little depressed they didn't notice the child when Ultear did, they wanted her to have this moment. After all, as fellow females, they somewhat understood what she was going through right now.

Turning around at the sound, Leah smiled brightly. "Ultear-nee!" She exclaimed happily and then giggled cutely as the woman squeezed her into her embrace.

"I was so worried about you, Leah-chan." Ultear voiced out gravely and tightened her embrace before continuing, "When you weren't getting sucked into that portal, I didn't know what to do. You were the only one that helped me through my tough time and I couldn't bear the thought of you in danger. I'm so relieved you're here right now. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Seeing what was going to happen, Naruto's shadow clone dispelled himself, which gave his creator everything he needed to know on what went down here. However, the blonde shinobi's ladies and eldest daughter didn't understand yet and simply approached the child with soft expressions.

Meanwhile, Leah felt so happy that Ultear felt so strongly towards her because she had grown attached to the woman in Edolas as well. Just when she was going to say something in return, her mothers and big sister began voicing out their concerns.

"Leah-chan! Thank goodness you're safe and sound. We were worried sick about you."

"Are you okay, Leah-chan? Do you feel a headache from that portal? I know you've gotten used to your father's technique, but that portal is something else. Please tell me you're okay."

"When'd you get here with your father's clone, Leah-chan? I arrived here with everyone a short time ago and we're hoping we didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Do you need anything, Leah-chan? You should tell your kaa-chans everything, right? Please tell us if you are hungry or thirsty and we'll get it for you right away!"

"Thank Kami you're all right. You gave me a scare, dattebane!"

"Leah-chan! I was so worried about you! Never worry your big sister like that!"

Pouting adorably, Leah got barraged with the continuous questions, wondering who to answer first. Whining at the mere thought, she shook her head and squirmed in the embrace Ultear was currently giving her, while her embracer smiled lovingly at the action.

"Mou… I'm okay!" Leah whined once more as she looked at her family before explaining, "I came with tou-chan's clone and we had fun playing! Can we get some ice-cream now!?"

Giggling at their beautiful daughter's answer, the ladies nodded, knowing the little brunette loved ice-cream so much. The relief they got from seeing Leah safe and sound was more than enough at the moment. Wendy huffed cutely at her sister's antics, making the girl in question huff cutely in return, causing both of them to laugh to their heart's content. Seeing this display, Naruto and his soon-to-be wives smiled lovingly at the two kids.

Ultear simply smiled fondly at her small embracer, while giggling at the mention of ice-cream she was currently voicing out. The blackette noticed Naruto, who had a peaceful expression on his face, giving her immense warmth. Loosening the hold she had on Leah, Ultear's smile remained intact as she saw the child rush towards her father before jumping into his arms.

'_She has changed so much that it's mindboggling. It's like she's a totally different person now. We no longer have any reason to blindly mistreat you because you've rightfully earned your forgiveness._' The ladies thought to themselves simultaneously while observing the former dark mage keenly.

Smiling, Naruto kissed the top of his youngest daughter's head. "I'm very glad you arrived here safely, Leah-chan. Once we get to Magnolia Town, we'll get you that ice-cream, okay?" He said warmly and kept his smile at the sight of two children in his arms nodding eagerly.

"We're back in Earthland, huh?" Gajeel asked curiously as he approached his fellow mages, with Natsu walking right beside him.

Nodding in return, Naruto smiled at his fellow Dragon Slayer. "That's right, Gajeel-san. I can sense everyone at the Guild as well. All of them have returned safe and sound." He replied kindly before narrowing his eyes upon feeling a gathering of magical signatures near him.

Kushina quickly realized the same thing and turned towards her soon-to-be husband, who still had his eyes narrowed, giving her the knowledge that he was in understanding of the situation. Rushing towards the sight, Naruto made his way towards the source of the auras, with his fellow mages following suit immediately.

Upon approaching the sight a moment later, Naruto saw a huge crowd of Exceed floating above and recalled them from the memories he received from his clone in Edolas. Narrowing his eyes, he watched each of the excited creatures with an analytical glance.

"Earthland is awesome! It's over flowing with magic!" An Exceed chirped happily, to which the others simply smiled brightly upon noticing their surroundings.

Glaring at her fellow creatures, Carla sighed deeply. "When we were getting pulled back into Earthland with the use of the **Anima**, I saw each of you getting pulled alongside us. However, I didn't speak then because I'm still enraged by your very presence. I don't trust any of you after all you've done." She said in a serious tone, not wanting to budge an inch from her declaration.

Frowning at the words being shared, the Exceed race held their heads down in shame, recalling everything that transpired on Extalia, their former home. Understanding Carla was still furious at them, made them very depressed, knowing the female cat had every right to act this way.

"Carla… I think you shouldn't deal with them. There's no point in getting angry over something that you've already given up. Like you walked away in Edolas, you should forget this now." Happy voiced out while floating midair with a frown etched to his features.

Nodding, Wendy looked at her partner. "I don't know what had happened Carla, but don't be like this." She added into the conversation before smiling as her little sister patted her shoulder.

Glancing at the female cat, Naruto sighed deeply. "We've already been over this, Carla. Don't stoop to their level. You now have the essential knowledge on why you got those memories, which should have been more than satisfactory. I've forgiven you already. Please let go of your hatred." He spoke out in a stern tone before intensifying his eye contact.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer nodded in approval at these turn of events, realizing the female cat was at a standstill. However, since Carla already went through this very conversation in Edolas, she should learn to let things go. She doesn't need to lash out at her fellow creatures because they simply aren't worth the effort and that's a fact.

Letting out a few tears, Carla nodded her head. "I… I see. Okay I'm not going to deal with them any longer because I have no reason to do such a thing. They've almost cost me my _family_ already." She voiced out in the utmost sadness before wiping away her tears.

Meanwhile, the Exceeds felt intense pain in their hearts upon hearing those words. They knew Carla didn't care for them in the slightest, but it wasn't like that made anything easier. However, they deserved everything the female cat was saying and they were willing to accept it. Nodding shamefully, they lowered their heads, while hoping Carla would forgive them in the future.

'_So that's your family? Well as a fellow Exceed, I'm happy you have people that care for you, since our kind has brought you nothing but pain in your life. As your mother, I'm devastated you feel that way towards us, especially me. I am so sorry for everything, my daughter_.' Shagotte thought to herself in agony before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Nodding in agreement, Naruto and his fellow mages were happy at the words being shared. Sure they didn't like the harsh treatment aimed at the Exceeds, but it was understandable, considering all that they've done. Just then; Naruto's attention turned towards Pantherlily, who was still unconscious with multiple scars across his body. The Exceeds stiffened at the sight, knowing full well who this creature was and could only feel more pain in their hearts.

Following suit, Naruto turned towards his girls. "Hold Leah-chan and Wendy-chan for me. I'm going to perform my healing magic on this cat. I remember he was down for the count on the battlefield near where we took care of the King, which makes me feel Kurama was behind this." He explained in a serious tone before loosening the hold he had on his daughters.

Nodding, Mirajane quickly grabbed Wendy into her embrace, while Haku took Leah into her arms. Smiling at the cute children, the ladies began cheerfully conversing with them, which Ultear took part in, considering she had grown rather attached to them also.

Rushing towards the downed creature, the blonde shinobi placed his hands on the cat. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration.**" He whispered, to which his hands glowed blue and white, relieving the unconscious figure of his injuries.

Groaning, Pantherlily's eyes squinted as he regained consciousness, but his form quickly changed into that of a smaller one he was recognized in Edolas. Then, he remembered the battle he fought earlier and he tensed viciously at the recollection. In the momentum, Gajeel quickly approached the cat and pulled him into his embrace, causing the cat in question to gasp loudly in return.

"W-where am I?" Pantherlily asked shakily, still recollecting the beating he received from that beast of a fox he fought in Edolas.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto sighed. "I guess Kurama sure did a number on you, huh?" He asked with his voice laced in amusement and nodded before proceeding, "You're in Earthland now. After my group and I took care of the King, Mystogan utilized the **Reverse Anima** to pull us back here. Considering you were unconscious during these events, it's not really a surprise to see you don't know what occurred after your beating. Oh and nothing personal, but Kurama, the fox you mentioned can get a little full of himself sometimes."

"A… a _little?!_ A little full of himself!? HE NEARLY KILLED ME WITHOUT REMORSE!" Pantherlily shrieked agonizingly before gasping once more as his embrace got tighter.

Shaking his head, Naruto didn't really know what to say to the cat that could make things better. After all, anyone fighting Kurama would feel the same way and that's a fact.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel were silent throughout this episode, but narrowed their eyes as the Exceeds from Extalia were still watching the display. They didn't know what this was about; however, they didn't really need to ask questions right now. For now, they waited for Pantherlily to regain his composure as the battle with the bijuu was still mashing up his mindset.

It was then; Pantherlily's eyes widened. "M-Mystogan, do you mean the Prince?" He asked fearfully and tensed at the nods he received before continuing, "What happened to him? If you say he called upon the **Reverse Anima**, the people of Royal City would have executed him. None of them would take this matter lightly. Please tell me what happened to him."

Clearing his throat, Naruto looked on intently. "Sure, I'll tell you exactly what happened. After Mystogan's plans came to fruition, I took the blame for the devastation caused to Royal City. The city people weren't able to do anything to the Prince, since their mindsets were embedded with the fact that their Prince was the one to save them from calamity." He explained strongly and smiled before taking a deep breath, while his ladies nodded swiftly.

Going wide-eyed, Pantherlily had a small smile on his face. '_Well Prince, I'm sure you'll do perfectly in your new role as the leader of Edolas. I would have wanted nothing more than to see you for a final time, but that's something I'll have to live without. I'll live out your legacy here_.' He thought to himself and took a deep breath of his own, since this was a lot to take in.

Seeing the reaction, the Earthland mages smiled, knowing the male Exceed understood everything completely. Judging by the smile the cat had on his face, showed the group that he was relieved upon hearing Mystogan wasn't harmed. Leah and Wendy though were still caught up in their joyous chatter, knew everything that was going on and had wide smiles on their faces.

Turning around, Pantherlily's eyes narrowed at the sight of his fellow Exceeds, all of whom tensed at the intense gaze. Sighing deeply, he scratched the side of his head because this entire scenario was pretty overwhelming. Since he wasn't in Edolas any longer, he had to adapt to this new land and there was only one thing he wished to do at this point.

"Lily… I'm so sorry for what happened to you in the past. Please forgive us." Shagotte voiced out sadly as she broke the silence that was felt in the vicinity.

Following suit, the remaining Extalia Exceeds were nodding shamefully, understanding what happened to their fellow creature a long time ago. The ones that were most shameful were the elders, knowing they were the ones who caused their ally to receive so much pain.

Smiling softly in return, Pantherlily shook his head. "Even though I should hate you for being the reason of my banishment all those years ago, I don't hold it against you. What I did may have come across as something out of the ordinary but I'd do it again if I had to." He explained with a few tears trickling down his features before proceeding, "Saving the Prince was and will always be a past I'm proud of. You banished me because I saved a human, but I didn't feel any hatred towards my fellow kind. Though I was considered a fallen Exceed, I still thought of you as family. After all, Extalia is the place of my birth and I'll never fully feel hatred towards my people."

Hearing the explanation, the Exceeds felt joy in their hearts, which went double for the Queen. Smiling tearfully, all of them bowed their heads at the kind creature, which didn't hold it against them for what they did in the past. Shagotte was the most pleased out of everyone because she felt the most pain from the banishment Pantherlily received from his actions to save Mystogan.

'_He saved Mystogan in the past? I can see why he wanted to know what happened to him that badly. This is something I never suspected, but I'm thankful he did so. After all, Mystogan was and will always be considered a part of the Fairy Tail family_.' Naruto thought to himself warmly as he looked fixedly at the cat with a proud expression.

These thoughts were shared with the ladies of the Wizard Saint and though they were very surprised by this knowledge, they were grateful that Pantherlily saved their comrade all that time ago. However, the kind nature of the cat was something they were intrigued in, knowing those Exceeds were the ones to have caused him so much pain.

On the sidelines, Carla gasped at what Pantherlily spoke of. Her fellow Exceed was actually forgiving her fellow creatures after all that he went through? Considering everything now, her expressions softened because she somewhat felt the same pain Pantherlily did. Shaking her head, she continued watching on the display, while Happy nodded with pride at the events being transpired.

"Thank you so much for forgiving us, though I don't really think we're worthy of it. Just know I've always considered you as family. At this moment, all of us have a new goal now, which is to get along with the humans this time around. We won't make the same mistakes. This is a new beginning." Shagotte said with determination, to which her fellow creatures rose determined in the momentum.

With that, Shagotte quickly approached Carla and hugged her tightly. "You can see us anytime, Carla." She whispered lovingly, while her embracer squirmed momentarily before giving in.

'_Warm…_' Carla thought to herself as she melted into the embrace, not knowing this female was actually her _mother_.

Pulling away, Shagotte flew in the air, which her fellow creatures followed suit immediately as they looked down at the mages with pride. Waving at them with bright smiles, they rushed off into the distance, knowing things were definitely going to be different now. They've made their decision.

Eyeing the retreating figures, Naruto sighed deeply. '_So you share more a familiarity to Carla than just being an Exceed, huh? I was sure when I sensed your magical signature that you were related to her and your actions just now, simply confirmed my assumptions. Hopefully in the future, you'll let her know and maybe express yourself towards her. For now, I wish you and the others the best_.' He thought to himself and smiled before turning back towards his fellow mages.

At the moment, the ladies of the Wizard Saint felt the same way their husband did. Kushina though she felt the same signature her man caught onto, didn't utter a word out loud, knowing this wasn't something to voice out right now. Nodding, they smiled back at the blonde shinobi and sighed as the Exceeds were now finally out of clear sight.

Facing the male cat, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're still here, Pantherlily?" He asked and fixed eye contact, wondering what this new development was about.

"I wish to join the Guild my old friend was a part of." Pantherlily spoke calmly before gasping upon getting squeezed harder into his embrace.

Following suit, Gajeel grinned widely. "Damn straight, cat! Fairy Tail is the place you need to be and since I am in a need of a partner, you're with me now! Things are about to get real interesting!" He exclaimed in excitement, happy as he could ever be at this point.

Groaning, Pantherlily could only nod, knowing he was going to be induced into Fairy Tail. The part about becoming the man's partner ran through his mind, but he didn't say anything regarding it. For now, he only wanted to be in the place the Prince used to be, since that's all he cared for.

In return, the Fairy Tail mages could only smirk, knowing the male Exceed was going to join their Guild because it was a good feeling. Though Ultear wasn't a part of Fairy Tail, she was also happy with the decision. She felt very relieved she was out of Edolas, and was wondering what was to happen to her next.

"All right, we've wasted enough time here. Let's head towards the Guild now." Naruto commanded, to which his fellow mages nodded in agreement.

In the momentum, the blonde shinobi looked at Ultear with a knowing glance, mentally telling her to tag along, which she caught onto before nodding graciously as well. With that, the group took off towards the direction of Magnolia Town. Smiling at the restored town, the Earthland mages were happy things were returned to normal. Explaining everything about their latest adventure to the Guild members was going to be taxing and that was a fact.

Five minutes into their dash, Naruto made a sudden halt. "Natsu and Gajeel, I want you to go on without us. Of course Happy will be joining you, but take Pantherlily along too. I'm going to get my daughters some ice-cream, and we'll be at Fairy Tail once we're done. Got it?" He explained calmly and chuckled upon the sight of his two little angels smiling brightly in approval.

Nodding swiftly, Natsu dashed forward in the direction of the Guild, with Happy hovering above him in the same space. Following suit, Gajeel smirked as he held Pantherlily in his arms and quickly ran ahead to catch up to the pink haired mage. With that, the remaining group members smiled at their retreating figures and knew they were in for a long discussion soon.

"Your tou-chan is the best, isn't he?" Haku asked lovingly as she looked down at her youngest daughter before giggling cutely.

Grinning proudly, Leah wiggled around in her mother's arms. "Yep! Tou-chan's the best!" She exclaimed in determination and lit up like a stadium light at the mention of her wonderful father.

"You got that right, Leah-chan!" Wendy chirped cheerfully, knowing what she spoke of was the absolute truth. No questions asked.

Giggling at their happy daughters, the ladies joyously continued chatting away with them. Turning towards their soon-to-be husband, they smiled lovingly, knowing their man was the one that gave them such a great life. They loved him so much right now and the fact he gave them two little girls to be all motherly towards, made everything worthwhile. They had a perfect little family that they wouldn't trade in for anything in the world. That was a fact.

Chuckling warmly, Naruto nodded in approval. "You're my daughters after all, and your happiness is all I need. Now let's get that ice-cream and then head towards the Guild." He said with a serene smile on his face, causing his wives to radiate at his expression.

Nodding, the group continued walking towards the ice-cream stand, which was on the corner of the street. A moment later into their journey, the blonde shinobi quickly asked everyone what they wanted to get before nodding as he approached the stand itself. After paying for the treats, the group held onto their ice-cream cones and smiled before stepping away from the stand.

Taking her ice-cream from the vendor, Ultear smiled softly. '_They are so happy with him. I can see why all of these women wanted to be with Naruto-kun, but even after getting accepted by them at long last, why do I feel so empty? I should feel honored that he paid for my ice-cream and smiled at me while doing so, yet there's this hole in my heart. Am I… Jealous of them? Is that the reason for my pain?_' She thought to herself and faced the blonde shinobi, while the void in her heart began dissipating instantly.

Not knowing what was going on with her, the former dark mage shook her head in confusion, but didn't say anything out loud because she was afraid the ladies would lash out. She only hoped that these emotions made sense to her soon, since it was making her feel beyond vulnerable. With that, she resumed eating her ice-cream and sighed inwardly.

Moments later, Leah saw her father and giggled. "Mou… tou-chan! Your face is funny!" She announced in a cute manner before giggling adorably upon seeing him fixedly.

Growing curious, the ladies looked at what their daughter was talking about before starting to laugh warmly at what she caught onto. The chocolate ice-cream Naruto was devouring, left a little residue which formulated on his face, making it seem like he had a _chocolate mustache_ on his features.

"_Aahahaha!_ N-Naru-kun! That's hilarious, dattebane! _Aahahahaha!_" Kushina exclaimed within giggles, while her sister-figures were laughing hysterically at the sight.

Laughing along with everyone, Ultear felt the sadness in her heart evaporate instantaneously. For some reason, this family she was with, made it seem like everything she was worried about seem meaningless. This was something she quickly held onto and she wasn't going to let go. Giggling at the blonde shinobi's predicament, the former dark mage watched on the scene in maximum amusement.

Realizing what happened, Naruto formed a devious smirk on his face. "Oh let me take care of that." He spoke huskily before licking the ice-cream formulated above his lips in a sensual manner.

Shuddering at the action, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer felt heat engulfing their bodies, blushing beet red before looking away. Huffing loudly, they slowly regained their composures, but had their blushes intact upon the sight of the blonde still smirking widely. At this, Ultear was also blushing heavily and refused to look the man in the eyes after witnessing what he just did.

"N-NARU-KUN!" The ladies whined loudly in unison, to which Naruto chuckled in amusement with a proud look on his face.

During this time, Leah and Wendy had their faces scrunched up at the display because they didn't know what their mothers were so embarrassed about. Their tou-chan just licked his ice-cream off, which was a normal thing to do in their opinion. Shrugging their shoulders, they continued eating their ice-cream and looked on the confusing display. _Their mothers were weird sometimes._

"It reminds me of the time when Naru-kun licked that _whipped cream_ off my body." Mirajane mumbled out loud with a heated blush, _unaware_ she wasn't _thinking to herself_ at the moment.

Heat rising, the remaining ladies were simply steaming with their blushes, not knowing what to do right now. All of them recalled their man doing something similar to them during their respective moments with him and the mere thought caused them to look away from their future husband. Upon realizing that she actually spoke out loud, Mirajane squeaked in embarrassment before burying her face into the embrace she gave Wendy, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze at the moment.

'_Oh Kami-sama…_' Ultear thought to herself with a fuming heat etching her features before yelping as she met eye contact with an amused Wizard Saint.

Chuckling at the women around him, Naruto shook his head, but grinned at the confused state of his daughters. Mentally thanking himself that those two girls didn't understand a thing, he smiled at them, causing them to beam at him in return. On the sidelines, Carla was grumbling things no one could hear and hovered in the air.

Meanwhile, the ladies regained their composures and huffed cutely. "Ohhhh Naru-kun!" They chorused seductively with enticing smiles etched to their features as they looked at their man.

Smirking, Naruto unbuttoned his shirt completely. "Just give me a second, ladies." He spoke with amusement before rubbing his abs enticingly with his free hand.

Breathing heavily at the sight, the ladies were getting very turned on and subconsciously licked their lips as they openly ogled their lover's chest. Just the sight sent them in a daze, knowing what they would do to the man when they got their turns with him at night. Though their ice-cream dropped from their hands, they were much more interested in this _new treat _they were viewing.

"Not funny, Naru-kun!" The soon-to-be wives of the White Dragon Slayer whined harmonically upon snapping back to reality, realizing the game their man played.

During this time, Ultear squirmed uncomfortably and her eyes never left the sight of Naruto's body. Blushing wildly, she couldn't look away, but tried her level best to do so. A moment later, she quickly turned her attention towards a highly confused Leah, who was wondering what was going on, causing her to squirm a little more since she didn't know what to even say to the child.

"MOU… YOU'RE ALL ACTING WEIRD!" Wendy yelled out in frustration, to which her little sister nodded in agreement before the duo resumed eating their ice-cream.

Coughing loudly, Naruto buttoned up his shirt again, while chuckling at the events being transpired before walking back towards an amused ice-cream vendor, who saw the whole thing. Meanwhile, the ladies shook their heads as they were played by their man, but flushed in embarrassment upon seeing their confused daughters. Ultear regained her composure and simply kept her eyes away from the blonde shinobi, while wanting nothing more than to run her hands over his toned body.

Smirking at the Wizard Saint, the ice-cream vendor nodded before proudly whispering, "That was quite the show. Just for that, I'm going to give you free ice-cream for your women. Keep up the good work."

Chuckling lightly, Naruto held a smile on his face and nodded thankfully. With that, he gestured his ladies to get their compensative treats and chuckled to himself as they approached the stand in embarrassment. Wendy and Leah shrugged their shoulders once more, but happily continued eating their dessert and kept up their cheerful conversation. With that, the soon-to-be wives took their free ice-creams and shook their heads before enjoying the delicacy.

"Now let's head towards the Guild. I'm sure Natsu and Gajeel have informed everyone about what happened in Edolas. I don't think we really need to explain much to them now." Naruto voiced out calmly, while his group members quickly nodded in approval.

Following suit, the Earthland mages made their way towards Fairy Tail and began talking to each other as they travelled on foot. During this time, Naruto caught onto the occasional glance Ultear had aimed his way and mentally noted it down, but said nothing regarding this development. The glance wasn't missed by the ladies of the blonde shinobi; however, they also chose to remain silent.

Into the walk, Ultear seethed in rage at the sight of several females on the streets. '_It's like they have nothing better to do than shamelessly ogle Naruto-kun like a piece of meat. Damn them! I didn't know Naruto-kun had so many fangirls around here._' She thought to herself angrily before resuming with eating her treat.

Seething further, the blackette turned towards Naruto's future brides, all of whom were glaring blazingly at those women, mentally telling her that this wasn't an occasional thing. Snarling at the thought, she glared at the females as well, unwilling to let those skanks anywhere near the blonde shinobi. Blushing at her new developed possessiveness over the man, she continued making her way towards the designated location, while the ladies nodded their heads at what she did.

A moment later, Naruto smiled as he approached the gates of Fairy Tail and stepped inside, while his group members did the same. Shaking his head in amusement, he heard a loud ruckus within the confines and knew exactly what was going on in there, which his future brides caught onto instantly before shaking their heads upon hearing the noise.

"You are real men for going to Edolas!"

"How was the journey!?"

"Did you just get back!?"

"WELCOME BACK YOU GUYS!"

Came the roars from the Fairy Tail mages as they quickly approached Naruto and his family, but raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ultear, who they weren't familiar with at all. Smiling upon their fellow Guild mates smiling at them, they gestured for them to step further into the hall. At the corner, Makarov grinned at his surrogate grandson and chuckled warmly at the two children near him. With that, everyone stood firmly on the ground, awaiting the long due conversation.

"I see Natsu and Gajeel have filled you in on everything, huh?" Naruto asked knowingly and smiled at the nods he received before continuing, "Then there's nothing left to add further. You were all sucked into Edolas through the **Anima** along with the entire populace of Magnolia Town, and because of that, we stepped in to save everyone. Natsu and Gajeel weren't sucked into the portal since they're both Dragon Slayers and my clone protected my family at the compound from that very portal. After spending an eventful time dealing with the King of that world, we were able to come through. We're back where we rightfully belong."

Nodding swiftly, the Fairy Tail members looked on in pride, knowing their fellow mages saved them from that lacrima state Natsu and Gajeel spoke to them about earlier. With the thought process setting in, they gestured for the blonde to continue since he was waiting for their reactions.

With that, Naruto cleared his throat. "Mystogan performed admirably and because of his efforts, we are all safe and sound. He was the one to send you all back from your lacrima states and his utilization of the **Reverse Anima** sent us back to Earthland as well. I would like for all of us to have a moment of silence for our Guild mate, who will forever be remembered as a proud Fairy Tail member." He concluded sagely as he looked at his fellow mages, while his group smiled widely in agreement.

Following suit, the Fairy Tail mages had their moment of silence because like the Wizard Saint said, they will always remember Mystogan as their friend. They could only wish him the best with his journey within Edolas as it was the least they could do for them. His sacrifice will be remembered for all-time, which was a promise everyone made silently.

Glancing at the Master of the Guild, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You didn't seem all that surprised about this development, ji-ji. Have you known all along about Mystogan's history in Edolas?" He asked curiously and looked at the old man intently.

In the momentum, everyone in the vicinity grew curious as well since they also caught onto this, but waited for their leader to speak up. Though Ultear wasn't a part of the Fairy Tail family, she also realized the old man having a knowing look on his face, which intrigued her greatly. Waiting for the Master to give out his reason, the entire Guild hall grew silent at the sight.

"You're right, Naruto-kun. I have known about Mystogan because he told me about his past history in Edolas. He told me this in confidence, which is why I never spoke about this to anyone." Makarov said with a small smile on his face and took a deep breath before proceeding, "The reason for me saying this now is because Mystogan is no longer with us. He'll always be a part of the family and that's something everyone can agree upon. I only wish him the best."

Smiling widely at the words being shared, everyone could only nod in agreement, knowing they felt the same way. With the exception of Ultear, the Guild knew of how their leader held talks with anyone from their family and would keep it a secret. That was something they were very proud of. Makarov though stern in some situations, was a very kind and loving old man that anyone would be happy to be around.

Chuckling to himself, Makarov nodded before voicing out, "Also there's something else I forgot to mention. Mystogan's father, the King you spoke of, is actually my Edolas counterpart."

At this, everyone at the Guild grew silent. Jaws dropping at the revelation, the mages that took part in the journey towards Edolas were looking on in disbelief, not knowing what to say in return. This was something they had never suspected and that was a fact.

Regaining his composure, Naruto smirked widely. "Ji-ji, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your counterpart was dealt with pretty easily. Quite the weakling I must add. It's ironic." He replied slyly, to which his fellow mages began laughing hysterically.

Wendy giggled, knowing both her and her father took care of the King, but was shocked to hear that the one they took care of was actually her surrogate great-grandfather's counterpart. Seeing this, Leah giggled cutely as well because the sight of her big sister so cheery made her very happy.

"Ah rub it in, why don't you? That wasn't very nice, Naruto-kun." Makarov answered with a frown on his face, while an anime cloud hovered over his head.

At the sight, everyone joined in on the laughter, causing the old man to huff in annoyance. Things at the Guild were finally back to normal and the mages were all happy at the knowledge. Just then, Lucy raised an eyebrow because she finally realized something about the whole Edolas scenario.

Nodding to herself, Lucy turned towards Naruto and his ladies. "Ano… there was a mention of counterparts earlier as well. When Master just spoke about his counterpart, I remembered Natsu and Gajeel saying something similar about all of you encountering Fairy Tail having replicas too." She voiced out in interest, to which the others that didn't take part in Edolas nodded quickly.

With that, Naruto formed a devious smirk on his face as he turned towards his ladies, all of whom smirked in return. Ultear was also amused by this development because she had seen Fairy Tail's counterpart in Edolas and could only shake her head at the recollection.

Smirk intact, the blonde shinobi pulled out his **Video Recording Lacrima**. "Instead of just telling you about your counterparts, I would like for everyone to see them first hand. I took the liberty of recording our time at the Edolas version of our Guild and I'm sure what you'll see will surprise you." He explained with amusement and placed the device on the ground before turning it on.

Growing curious by the second, the Fairy Tail mages could only nod, but were very interested in what the blonde man was going to show them. Just as they saw a holographic screen hovering from above the device, they looked on intently, not knowing what was going to happen. At this; Naruto, Leah, Wendy, Mikoto, Kushina, Haku, Mirajane, Erza, and Ultear took a deep breath of satisfaction, fully aware of the humorous video recording that was about to play.

'_I'm so glad I took this recording. That was just amazing_.' Naruto thought to himself, as the device stopped playing before placing it back into his pocket.

Smirking, the Wizard Saint eyed his fellow mages, all of whom were shocked to the core at what they just saw. Giving them a moment to recompose themselves, he turned towards his group and had his smirk intact at the sight of them grinning mischievously. Wendy and Leah simply giggled adorably at this development because their Guild mates looked very funny right now.

Regaining his composure, Gray shuddered. "M-my counterpart wore that much clothing?" He muttered in disbelief before sighing as he wore no shirt at the moment. Just the thought of him wearing multiple layered clothing made him shiver in fear, unwilling to ever do such a thing.

"J-Juvia can't wear that…" Juvia mumbled with a blush on her face, while feeling a little happy inside at the way Gray's counterpart acted towards her replica in Edolas. This sparked a newly formulated determination in her mindset.

"Well I don't really seem that different in Edolas and neither does Mira-nee. However…" Lisanna trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at her brother, who was currently shaking uncontrollably.

Slamming his hands on the ground, Elfman's expressions hardened. "My counterpart is not a man! He's not a man!" He ranted loudly in the utmost anger and turned towards Jet and Droy before continuing, "You two were unmanly to my counterpart! Put your dukes up and fight like a man!"

Shivering in fear at the enraged Strauss male, Jet and Droy ran away from the sight, knowing they were nothing like their Edolas counterparts. With that, Elfman seethed in rage before charging at the retreating mages, causing them to shriek as they ran faster than they ever thought possible.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Mirajane laughed hysterically at the sight of her brother, which caused her little sister Lisanna to do the same. They somewhat expected their sibling to do this and just the sight made them laugh even harder. Laughing along, the remaining ladies shook their heads, simply amazed at Elfman's outburst, but somewhat predicted this also. Naruto chuckled as he saw his giggling daughters before looking at an amused Ultear, who was having a good time here in Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, Cana gulped down a huge dose of alcohol. "I'm not drinking tea and I'm definitely not going to dress like my counterpart. That's something I'll never stoop down to. No way!" She exclaimed with determination before grabbing another jug of beer in her hands.

"I… I dressed like that? My personality is simply a polar opposite to my counterpart's." Lucy mumbled in shock before taking a deep sigh, not knowing what more to say.

Chuckling warmly, Makarov gulped down an alcoholic beverage. "Oh I can only pray Gildarts doesn't rage upon seeing the recording of his counterpart. That and the fact Laxus will simply grow furious at viewing his own replica. This has been a most amusing display. Thanks for recording it." He explained humorously before chuckling once more at the state of his subordinates.

On instant, everyone roared in laughter, totally forgetting everything they saw on the lacrima screen. Just the thought of Laxus' and Gildarts' reaction towards the sight of their counterparts, made them very amused and that was a fact. Calming themselves down a moment later, they chuckled lightly before smiling at one another, knowing everything at the Guild was back to normal.

Just then; Cana narrowed her eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. Who are you?" She asked suspiciously as she stared at Ultear, while holding her beverage in her hand.

"That's Ultear Milkovich and s-" Makarov got cut off from what he wanted to say upon the sight of the White Dragon Slayer shaking his head.

Giving the old man the mental message of speaking about this later, Naruto smiled as his grandfather figure slowly nodded in agreement. Though Makarov should have felt angry at the sight of this woman, he couldn't say anything right now because he trusted in the blonde's judgment. For now, he let go of the matter and simply sighed deeply before gulping down his beverage.

Meanwhile, Ultear sighed in relief. '_I was sure Makarov-sama was going to speak about who I really was because he knew I was in the board of the magic council in the past before I defected. However, Naruto-kun stopped that knowledge from spreading entirely. Why are you protecting me, Naruto-kun?_' She thought to herself and looked at the blonde shinobi with a longing glance.

Smiling at the action, the ladies of the Wizard Saint were happy that their lover halted the Master from speaking up about Ultear. Sure their fellow mages would find out sooner or later about who she really was, but for now, it was something that could wait to be explained.

'_What are you planning, Naruto-kun? I know for a fact that Ultear-san betrayed the council and the video recording of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild showed everything about her as a dark mage. Something's not adding up and I can see Ultear-san's not the same person she once was. Hopefully, you'll clear this situation up for me later._' Makarov thought to himself and sighed deeply as he glanced at his subordinate with calculation.

At the same time, Gray pondered upon the name his leader spoke of and went into utter shock. Looking fixedly at Ultear, he saw her fidgeting at his gaze, causing him to nod his head. There was something he needed to discuss with this woman and he wasn't one to take no for an answer. That was a fact.

"Did he… did he find out?" Ultear said to herself in fear and inched away from the scene before walking out of the Guild immediately.

Following suit, Naruto gave another mental message to his grandfather figure and rushed off after the blackette with confusion etched to his features. In the momentum, Haku and Mirajane tightened the holds they had on their daughters before heading out of the structure, causing their sister-figures to do the same immediately. None of them had any idea what was going on and they needed answers.

"Why'd they all go away?" Lucy asked in confusion, to which her fellow mages shrugged their shoulders as they didn't know the answer to that.

Sighing, everyone resumed their joyous chatters, while Makarov stood there with an impassive face. The old man had only one thing on his mind right now and that was to find out what was going on. Into their chatter, none of them noticed a specific member of their Guild slipping away from the building.

* * *

(Outside Fairy Tail)

* * *

Approaching the former dark mage, Naruto sighed before asking, "What's going on? Why'd you run off like that?"

Ultear's breath hitched at the questioning and panicked inwardly as the ladies approached the scenes with their eyes narrowed. She hadn't expected any of this to happen and she was cut off from forming the words she had as a counter upon the sound of another arriver outside the Guild.

"_Ultear Milkovich_, huh?"

Turning around with a fearful expression, Ultear saw the source of the sound. It was Gray, who had a glare set on the blackette, causing the blackette in question to shrink slightly. This was becoming too much of a hassle and she didn't know what to do now. Meanwhile, Naruto and his group saw this expression and were confused greatly, but hoped to find out what this was all about soon.

Stepping ahead, Gray breathed heavily. "You're Ur's daughter, aren't you?" He asked in a strong tone as his eye contact never moved a millimeter out of place.

Gasping at the accusation, Naruto and his group were simply wide-eyed at what they were hearing. Facing the former dark mage, they narrowed their eyes at the sight of her panicking outwardly and that gave them the answer they needed already. However, just the knowledge was mindboggling since none of them expected to hear this of all things.

In return, Ultear held her head down. "H-how'd you know?" She asked weakly, while feeling totally vulnerable for words at the moment.

"I figured you were her daughter because you look just like her. So I was correct all along." Gray stated seriously as he intensified his stare before explaining, "Just where were you for all this time? On numerous occasions, I heard about you from my late-sensei, and the pain she felt from your mention could be felt from her words. Ur told me you had massive magical power confided inside you, which caused you to undergo an intense fever during childhood. In return, she went to the Bureau of Magical Development, who agreed to take care of you. However, one day Ur was told you passed away, succumbing to your illness, but here you are, standing right in front of me. _So where were you?_"

Growing silent, Naruto and his family were at a loss for words. This explanation didn't even run through their mindsets at all. Looking down at Wendy and Leah, the ladies smiled softly at the sight of the small children frowning at this sudden conflict, which occurred out of nowhere. They didn't like it one bit!

Shedding tears, Ultear fell to her knees. "I… that's a lie. That's a lie, Gray-san." She said shakily and took a deep breath in order to recompose herself.

Seconds later, the former dark mage held her head down. "My mother abandoned me. I saw her taking you and Lyon as her apprentices and she left me alone. She left me alone without a care in the world so don't try and say she didn't know I was alive. She abandoned me, causing me to run away!" She reasoned in a broken tone before shedding more tears at this explanation.

Frowning deeply at the words being shared, Gray shook his head again. "You have it all wrong. Ur _never_ abandoned you because she wasn't like that and deep down, you know that very well also. Like I said, the doctor told her that you succumbed to your illness and played her like a fool. She was betrayed by that fiend and I realize that now. I have something you need to see. Wait just a moment." He countered softly before rushing off into the distance with a sad look on his face.

"U-Ultear-nee?" Leah asked with fear etched to her features before hopping off her mother's arms, knowing what she needed to do now.

At the sound, Ultear turned around and tears simply rolled down her cheeks as Leah ran towards her. Quickly holding out her arms, she sighed with the utmost peace as the child began wiping away her tears in the momentum. Kissing the girl on the forehead, she held her close, not ever wanting to let her go. Leah had given her more than she could have ever imagined and she saved her not once, but twice already and that's something she'll never forget. _Never._

"We're so proud of you, our darling little daughter." Mikoto said tenderly as she watched the display, while everyone around her nodded in absolute agreement.

A moment later, Gray ran back with an old paper in his hands. "H-here. I have something you need to see, Ultear-san. A long time ago, Ur once told me a story about you. She only ever told it once, but I remember it clearly, so much that I even noted it down word for word on a piece of paper, which I still have with me. Here's everything she said that day. This is from your mother. Take it." He explained within pants and crouched down to hand over the document to the blackette.

Breathing heavily, Ultear took the paper and held it in her hands, but hesitated to do anything about it right now. Looking weakly at the Wizard Saint and his ladies, she felt a little hope surfacing in her heart as they began gesturing for her to look at the document. Staring deep into the blonde shinobi's eyes, she felt her heart flutter upon the sight of him smiling at her. This gave her the motivation to proceed. Nodding weakly, she slowly began reading the paper to herself as tears began forming once more.

"_When that girl was born, I felt light shining in my heart and I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then. From this tiny little body, the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life; I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. This child is proof of my life... My tear."_

Breaking down completely, Ultear's tears flooded her face, while the flowing moisture trickled down on the paper she held securely in her hands. Feeling Leah embrace her tighter, she squeezed onto the child and mentally thanked her from the bottom of her heart for being so consoling towards her. With a small smile surfacing, she felt the little brunette wiping away her tears again, but then her heart ached upon seeing the child crying as well.

Gathering up the courage, Ultear wiped the girl's tears away. "I… I don't want to see you cry, Leah-chan." She whispered delicately as she faced the little brunette before kissing her forehead.

"Y-you too, Ultear-nee." Leah said softly before smiling gently as the blackette hugged her tightly into her arms.

In the momentum, the former dark mage felt her soul aching gravely. '_I don't blame you for my mother's death by the hands of Deliora, Gray-san. However, this is so much to take in. I've… I've done so much evil in an attempt to rewrite my past. I was also played like a fool. Kaa-san, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have wrapped my head around those horrid ideas that you abandoned me. But…_' She thought to herself and gave into the felt intense warmth filling her heart that was provided by Leah's loving embrace.

Turning around, Ultear's faced Gray before asking, "How do I know you're not lying? You could have made this up to hide the fact my mother abandoned me. How do I know you're not lying?"

During this time, Naruto and his ladies frowned deeply at the interaction. They could only assume how difficult these turn of events must be for the blackette, but didn't know how to tackle this development. Looking down at Wendy, Mirajane sighed deeply and simply held the sobbing girl close, knowing this was definitely more grave than she ever thought possible.

Without Gray getting a word in, Naruto placed a hand on Ultear's shoulder. "I can tell if someone's lying and throughout his entire speech, Gray-san had not lied at any point." He spoke gently and nodded at the male ice user in front of him before continuing, "What you believe from this point on is something you'll have to decide on. I know this must be something you hadn't expected, but I can assure you that you've heard the absolute truth so far. You've been through a lot and I can understand that. However, it's what you do with this new knowledge that'll show who you've now really become. You have changed, Ultear Milkovich. It's time you believe in yourself."

"N-Naruto-kun…" Ultear whispered in utmost disbelief upon hearing the gentle and soothing words the man spoke to her with.

Slowly getting up, the former dark mage turned to face the Wizard Saint with tears leaking freely. Leah saw this and frowned, but gasped lightly as she was quickly pulled into Mikoto's arms and watched the display from her mother's embrace.

Meanwhile, Ultear continued looking at the blonde with a longing glance and upon his nod; she hastily crashed into his chest, while the tears continued trickling from her eyes. In the momentum, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed herself further into the embrace, not willing to let him go right now. She needed him. She needed his comfort, his _warmth_. She needed to hear his voice.

"Shh… it's all right. Let it all go. It'll be all right." Naruto said softly and felt the blackette cling onto him even tighter, causing him to rub her back in a soothing manner.

Watching on the scene, the ladies smiled softly, knowing Ultear was getting comfort from what she had to hear. Though they didn't like seeing the woman in their man's arms, they didn't have it in their hearts to say anything to her at the moment. Ultear needed this and they understood that.

Following suit, Erza waved her hands as a gesture for Gray to leave, causing the black haired mage to smile sadly before nodding in agreement. With that, the redhead smiled at the sight and continued watching the consoling of the former dark mage, who had now learned everything she knew was a lie.

In the momentum, Naruto gestured for his ladies to come close to him, which they did immediately. Holding each other's hands, Kushina and Haku placed their hands on their lover's shoulders, to which they all vanished in a flash of white. Appearing in the same flash, everyone arrived in the living room of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound. Removing their hands, Kushina and Haku stepped away and faced the display of the former dark mage and their lover and could only look on intently.

Clinging onto the man, Ultear melted into his chest. "T-the doctor lied to my mother… she was betrayed. I was betrayed. Everything I thought once is totally wrong. I've done so many horrible things because of what I figured was the truth. I… I'm such a terrible person. I shouldn't deserve your kindness!" She explained in a broken tone, while her heart clenched in agony upon what she did in the past.

Smiling softly, Naruto rubbed the woman's back. "Yes you've done terrible things, but you've finally come clean and have been trying your level best to move on. Right now, you have all the knowledge which you need to take the next step. Now, the only question is… _what is the next step?_" He questioned as he kept in tune with his expression before sighing to himself.

Pushing every raging thought out her mind for her to remain in the man's arms, Ultear hesitantly separated from him with puffy cheeks. Just then; the blackette's heart pounded wildly into her chest as the blonde shinobi wiped the residual tears she had in her eyes. Holding the man's hand, she smiled with yearning in her eyes before completely separating.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the Wizard Saint said nothing about this intimate moment because they understood the woman's situation. They were going to accept it for now, but it wasn't something they'll allow to happen on a regular basis. Being familiar with the blackette was fine, however, seeing her being all close with their soon-to-be husband like that wasn't anything they were looking forward to.

Nodding gently, Ultear formed a small smile on her face. "I lost my way in the past and I've done absolutely horrid things to mask my pain. I've already told everyone that I'm going to change and I have been doing that in Edolas already. I'm not going to go back on my word after what just happened." She said with a serene expression and nodded once more before continuing, "I thought I did what was best and didn't look back. Now that I've finally seen the errors of my ways, I feel ashamed of myself. I'm not going to let my mother down and because she truly loved me and wanted for me to succeed in life, I'll show that I've changed. I am Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur. This is my new beginning."

As determination filled her eyes, Ultear felt as if she was reborn into the world. She had been changing ever since Naruto gave her a chance, but this moment, this very moment, she understood just how much she truly had changed. Right now, the blackette didn't care she was treated harshly by the White Dragon Slayer or his ladies for that matter. She realized they set her straight and their support meant more to her than anything. Those thoughts went double for Leah as Ultear had promised herself that no one would dare harm the child or Wendy for that matter. Those children were precious to her now.

At those words, Naruto's lips curled into a small smile. "You haven't lied and I don't need to use my senses to know that. You have changed Ultear and I'm happy for you. I believe you've already made your mother proud and the knowledge of what you're doing now should set her soul at peace." He explained gently and had his smile intact upon the woman looking at him with intense longing.

Upon seeing the nod aimed her way, Ultear slowly walked towards the blonde shinobi again, while she had an expression that held true peace. Quickly embracing the man, the blackette inhaled his scent before holding him close to her. This feeling she had for the Wizard Saint grew rapidly and though she knew what the ladies were going to think about this, she had to take the risk. She _had_ to be in his arms.

On instant, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer felt a little angry at the woman for clinging onto their future husband like a lifeline. However, upon further glancing at the display, they once again realized that she needed this comfort more than anything. Hesitantly giving, Naruto's future brides sighed deeply before smiling at their adorable little daughters, both of whom were happy for Ultear.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked at his girls from the corner of his eye. '_I see not one of you lashed out because of what Ultear-san's done here. Not that I wasn't expecting it, but it's truly wonderful you all understand her predicament. She does need this and I won't deny her either_.' He thought to himself before smiling proudly at his family.

Breathing blissfully, Ultear subconsciously pecked Naruto's chest. '_You've given me more than I could have ever imagined, Naruto-kun. Your daughter is something very special to me and though her comfort is something I'll forever cherish, I can't help but want you too. Why my heart beats for you is something I don't understand right now, but what I do know is that you're all I need from this world, Naruto-kun_.' She thought to herself with the utmost joy before melting into the warm embrace.

Moments later, the former dark mage closed her eyes as she drifted asleep since everything she had heard clearly was taxing on her mindset. Seeing the state of the woman in his arms, Naruto smiled and carried her bridal-style towards the sofa. Approaching the furniture, he laid the blackette on the comfortable leather before turning away to face his ladies.

"All right everyone, let's all go to the dining room area to talk." Naruto whispered, to which his family quickly nodded in agreement.

Entering the confines of the dining room, Naruto smiled. "Wendy-chan, Leah-chan. Why don't you two go upstairs and play for a bit while your mothers and I have a talk. We promise this won't take long so have fun playing. Take Carla with you because I know she'll enjoy your company." He explained kindly as he looked down at his two little daughters.

"Okay tou-chan!" Wendy chirped cheerfully as she dragged her little sister upstairs without hesitation, while Carla followed the duo instantly.

Smile intact, the blonde shinobi looked at the retreating figures before sitting down in one of the chairs, causing his future brides to do the same in their respective seats. Kushina at this time had placed silencing barriers around the dining room area, knowing they won't be overheard now. A moment in silence later, Naruto gestured for the women to begin the conversation, knowing they had something to say at the moment. With that, he crossed his arms before leaning back into his seat, awaiting the inevitable.

Nodding slowly, Kushina looked at her man. "Naru-kun, we know what happened to Ultear-chan isn't something you're happy with, but don't you think she's coming on a little too strongly? Don't get any of us wrong. We love how you've comforted her. It was definitely the right thing to do. However, I don't think she should get her hopes up for having a future with you. Don't you think so?" She expressed her concerns before leaning back into her seat.

Following suit, Haku cleared her throat before voicing out, "I'm not saying Kushina-chan is right or wrong on this matter. I believe Ultear-chan has proven herself quite nicely and we've all forgiven her for everything she's done in the past. Still, there's the fact that she's very fixated on you."

"This is something I've thought over and I have to agree with my sister-figures, Naru-kun. I don't hold it against Ultear-chan for her past actions. I'm fully aware of how she acts around you and though I've not given my concerns regarding this earlier, I think it's best if she knows about everything." Mirajane spoke wisely and ran a few fingers through her hair before smiling softly at her lover.

Nodding at the words being shared, Mikoto sighed deeply. "Naru-kun, none of us have a problem with Ultear-chan. It's not like we can't stand her presence, far from that. I know things have gotten a little hectic around here and due to the events that transpired in Edolas, this situation has gone this far." She reasoned in a polite manner and gestured for her redhead sister-figure to go next.

Looking intently at her future husband, Erza smiled gently. "You know how I felt about Ultear-san better than anyone, Naru-kun. My mindset still doesn't allow me to offer her with that honorific." She said lowly and took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know. This is something I've never dealt with in the past and maybe we're all wrong in our assumptions. I see the way she looks at you when she's around you and that embrace is the reason for why we're even speaking about this in the first place. Even though everything has reached this point, I don't think Ultear-san should get her hopes up either."

With that, the ladies nodded to each other before turning towards their soon-to-be husband, who was currently taking everything into account. It was understandable, considering the fact this conversation is something very important and that's a fact. Giving him a moment to form a reply, they waited patiently and leaned into their seats, while wondering what he'll have to say in return.

"I know things have become strange ever since we stepped foot into Edolas." Naruto spoke gently as he broke the silence and scratched his chin before explaining, "Don't think I'm unaware of Ultear-san's advances. Trust me, I've known about it for far longer than anyone has. I didn't give her the comfort because it was a moment of sympathy or pity. I honestly believe she deserves a chance to at least be free to speak her mind or do what she wants. Erza-chan, even I'm not at the level of giving Ultear-san that honorific, but I'm done lashing out at her because she hasn't does anything to warrant such behavior. After everything she's gone through, she should at least be given a little respect."

Holding their heads lowly, the ladies nodded slowly, piecing the pieces of the information together. Of course they knew how gravely Ultear felt at the moment, which was why they didn't do anything about the embrace the woman gave their man, even though they wanted nothing more to break the action apart. Nodding their heads once more, they gestured for their lover to continue on with what he wanted to say, knowing he had something else to add to his speech.

Sighing deeply, Naruto nodded in return. "I'm sure you all know how greatly Leah-chan has grown attached to Ultear-san. Not only that, but Wendy-chan has also become close to her as well. You have to put everything into perspective, girls. In Ultear-san's current state of mind, how do you think she'll react after hearing what you all have to say? Now think what will Leah-chan do when she sees the person she so immensely comforted, broken down once more? Please reconsider your thoughts." He explained in a serious tone and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

Aching upon hearing those words, the ladies felt very bad about what they had said earlier. They hadn't even taken their daughters into account when they were speaking their mind. Knowing exactly how close their youngest daughter had become to Ultear, made them realize the full extent of their future husband's words. Nodding shamefully, they looked on sadly at their lover, while showing just how badly they felt for even saying such a thing about the woman.

"I gave Ultear-san a chance to redeem herself and she's done wonderfully so far. She has exceeded all of my expectations and your forgiveness towards her, gave her something she never had before. She really admires all of you and hearing this will totally shatter her spirits. When I heard everything that Gray had to say, part of me believed Ultear-san was going to turn back into her old self." Naruto explained seriously and looked intensely at his future brides before proceeding, "However, she did nothing of the sort. Instead of lashing out, she simply asked if what she heard was the truth because her past self has completely left her system. I've watched her closely and I know for a fact she's changed."

"Her previous Guild Master is devising a plan to eliminate her, she has people after her life, potentially a whole guild. Someone she considered a daughter played her like a fool. When Ultear-san came here, she had nothing but a single thought to _change_ herself. She even told Erza-chan the truth about Jellal and the Tower of Heaven, something not even I expected. She has come a very long way and I'm not sure this course of action is right. At this very moment, our little family is all she has and if she hears anything about not getting her spirits up, she won't have anything left." Naruto concluded as he kept in tune with his serious expression before leaning back into his seat.

Shamefully looking down at the ground, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer cursed themselves for even bringing up such a horrid topic in the first place. They had never thought this through and they realized that now. After running through everything once more, they felt pain in their heart, not knowing what else to do. They felt horrible right now, knowing Ultear was sleeping and was in such a vulnerable state. They couldn't do this to her. It wasn't in them to do such a thing.

Clenching her fists, Erza sighed gravely. "I'm sorry, Naru-kun. None of us should have said anything. Please forgive us for not taking all of these points into account. I hope you're not mad at us." She voiced out sadly, to which her sister-figures nodded lowly with the same sad expressions.

Chuckling lightly, Naruto shook his head. "I can never get mad at my beautiful soon-to-be wives. You all have the right to speak your mind, _always_ remember that. As the mothers of my future children, I want each one of you to have a say in household matters, and it's my job to listen." He said warmly and his smile remained intact at the loving expressions on his ladies' faces upon hearing this.

Slowly getting up from their seats, the women quickly approached their future husband and took turns kissing him with the most passion they could offer him. It was unbelievable of how he made them feel, knowing they were so happy with him. He gave them everything they could ever hope for and more, all because he wanted them to be content with their lives.

"I love you Naru-kun. All of us do and we'll do our best to give Ultear-chan a chance. I'm not sure where this will lead in the future, but at the very least my sister-figures and I can allow her this opportunity. Knowing this will be hard understanding at first, we promise to be patient." Mikoto spoke out in the utmost determination laced in her voice, to which her sister-figures nodded firmly.

Smiling in return, Naruto nodded his head before saying, "That's all I ask for. Now my beautiful wives, let's check up on our daughters."

With that, the ladies smiled radiantly at their man and beamed at the mention of their daughters. With a nod to match his, they began walking towards the living room area and sighed at the sight of Ultear sleeping soundly on the sofa. Not saying another word, they headed towards the staircase, where their lover was patiently waiting for their arrival. Following suit, they began walking upstairs and chuckled to themselves upon hearing the joyous chatters of their children.

* * *

(With Jiraiya and Gildarts)

* * *

"We're here in Hotu Town, Jiraiya-san. What's the reason for us coming here, when we could have spent the night at the Delilah Town hotel we were residing in? I thought Katsya wanted to meet tomorrow evening and that could have worked out if we arrived here in the morning." Gildarts reasoned in a curious tone, wondering what was going on with his partner.

Nodding, Jiraiya formed a smile on his face. "I understand your concerns, Gildarts-san. However, meeting that woman isn't the only reason for why we're here." He spoke in a serious tone and eyed the man intently before explaining, "I wish to meet up with Tatsuma-san, knowing he'll want to know how Leah-chan is doing with her new family. I remember Naruto-kun telling me that he didn't have his details, so he asked if I could get it for him. I'm sure it won't take too long."

Smiling widely in return, Gildarts nodded in absolute approval. He recollected the time when Naruto explained how Tatsuma, the client of Hotu Town brought Leah over to the household a while back. Knowing the man did a lot, it made sense for the toad sage to want to get the details for the **Communications Lacrima**. After all, it would make Tatsuma very happy, knowing Leah was doing so well off in her new life with her loving and nurturing family.

With another nod, the duo dashed forward towards the client office, where Tatsuma would be currently present. A moment into their speedy take off, they smiled as they approached their designated location and quickly made their way inside the structure. Following suit, they turned towards the receptionist at the corner of the building and walked towards her with a smile on their face.

"Hello there. We wish to meet Tatsuma-san. It's a very important matter." Gildarts said seriously and looked intently at the female receptionist.

Going wide-eyed, the woman nodded and stepped out of her workstation. With that, she quickly gestured for the two men to follow her, which they did without hesitation. In the momentum, the woman led the duo towards an office at the corner of the main floor and smiled, showing this was the office of the client they were looking for.

"Tatsuma-san isn't busy at the moment so you'll have all the time you need to meet up with him. I'm going to be getting back to my work now. I hope the meeting goes well for you gentlemen." The woman voiced out warmly and waved at the two men before walking away from the sight.

Not wasting another second, the duo knocked on the door and stepped inside upon hearing the invitation to enter. In the confines of the office, Gildarts and Jiraiya looked intently as they saw the man they were hoping to meet. By the description given to him by Naruto, the toad sage immediately recognized the person and it was Tatsuma without a doubt.

Clearing his throat, Tatsuma eyed the duo. "So what can I do for you two this fine day? I've not sent any requests lately so I can only assume you're here for another purpose. Please take a seat." He said with a kind voice before sitting down in his office chair.

With that, Jiraiya sat down. "Tatsuma-san, we're here to inform you about Leah-chan." He replied calmly and noticed the man instantly getting serious in return.

"Tell me, is she all right? I didn't hear from her for a while and I was getting anxious." Tatsuma answered in a low tone with his expression still serious.

"Don't worry about a thing, Tatsuma-san." Gildarts voiced out with the utmost warmth in his voice and sat down before continuing, "Leah-chan has gotten very well accustomed to her new life in Magnolia Town. Naruto-kun rightfully took the role as her father and his women are his mothers. Not only that, but Leah-chan has a big sister as well now."

"Naruto-kun has given her everything she needs and he's sorry he couldn't get a hold of you earlier, but he didn't have details to contact you. We were hoping you could give it to us." Jiraiya finished on for his fellow teammate with a hopeful look on his face.

Growing silent, Tatsuma let out a few tears, understanding the situation completely. Leah was someone he considered precious, which his wife did as well, but after not hearing from the child for a long time, he didn't know what to do. Wiping away his tears, he quickly wrote down his details on a piece of paper before handing it over to Gildarts, who took it with a grateful smile.

Smiling softly, the townsperson leaned back into his seat. "At first, I wanted to go to Magnolia Town to check up on Leah-chan. It was because of my wife that I held back, but we still wanted to see how she was doing. I was also unaware Naruto-san didn't have my details." He said tenderly and had his smile intact before continuing, "I'm so thankful to Naruto-san for becoming Leah-chan's father. Not only that, but she also has mothers that care for her, along with an elder sibling. She finally has a loving family and that's exactly what she needs, after what she went through in the past. Thank you so much for coming here gentlemen, because this news is a heavy load off my back. You both have my sincerest gratitude."

Waving the man off, the Fairy Tail mages smiled brightly at the words being shared. To know Tatsuma cared so much about Leah made them happy indeed. With their smiles intact, they saw the client of Hotu Town breathe peacefully at what he had just head, knowing it was a lot to take in during such a short amount of time.

With that, the duo rose from their seats. "We'll be taking off now Tatsuma-san, since we still other matters to deal with. I'll hand over your details to Naruto-kun so he may contact you at his leisure. I'm sure he'll be pleased." Jiraiya explained with his voice laced in gentleness, while his partner nodded in agreement.

"I understand. Take care and once again, thank you for taking the time to meet with me." Tatsuma said warmly and got up from his seat before extending his right hand.

Smiling, the two mages took turns shaking the man's hand without a second thought. Following suit, they waved at the client before stepping away from the confines of the office, leaving behind a radiantly smiling townsperson in the background.

In the momentum, Jiraiya and Gildarts quickly made their way outside the building and smiled at the events transpired. The former **Ace** was glad his partner decided to get here early because he was proud of the decision indeed. With a nod, the duo continued their journey towards the town square before going wide-eyed at a certain person standing by the terminal area. _It was Katsya._

"What's she doing here?" Gildarts asked in confusion and turned towards his teammate, who was currently shaking his head.

Not wasting a second longer, the duo quickly rushed towards the female, wanting to know more about this sudden development. The woman's appearance so soon didn't add up at all, recalling how she wanted to meet up with them two days from now. In return, Katsya saw the two men and sighed deeply before standing her ground, knowing this was going to be a very taxing conversation.

Sighing once more, Katsya nodded. "I can see you're wondering why I'm here, when I specifically told you two that I'll be present at this town in a couple more days. Follow me and I'll tell you." She stated seriously and dashed towards a residential area, with the two men right behind her.

In the momentum, the woman approached several houses in the vicinity before narrowing her eyes as she made an immediate halt. With that, she unlocked the main door and stepped inside, while gesturing for the duo to do the same, which they did instantly. Entering the living room area, Katsya sat down on one of the couches and waited for the two men to seat themselves.

Following suit, Katsya cleared her throat. "Now that we're away from prying eyes, I can tell you what you need to know. I just arrived in Hotu Town and it's a good thing you're here too." She spoke out in a serious tone and looked at the men intently before continuing, "What I'm going to say isn't a light matter so listen very carefully. The reason why I was so uptight about what happened the first time we met was for good reason. Those people following me were from my coven and they've been doing this because I've left that horrible place for good. They want to end my life now."

Growing interested, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Coven?" He asked in bewilderment, not knowing what more to say at this point.

"Yes, _coven_. What I _am_ will definitely shock you, which is why I'll be blunt. _I'm a vampire_." Katsya answered matter-of-factly and quickly displayed her long fangs before waiting patiently for the reaction.

In return, the two mages went wide-eyed at the turn of events. Jiraiya searched through the woman's expressions and hummed to himself as the female wasn't telling any lies and that was a fact. Well the sight of the woman's fangs helped out too, but that was beside the point. Whispering this into his teammate's ear, he leaned back into his seat before sighing deeply, which was the same thing his fellow mage did. They certainly weren't expecting to hear this of all things.

With that, Gildarts nodded his head. "Okay, both of us know you're telling the truth about your identity and honestly we don't care if you're a vampire. What we need to know is why you betrayed your coven, if it's the place you were a member of? Why'd you become a part of that place anyway?" He asked suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at the female vampire.

Breathing in relief, Katsya bowed politely. "Thank you for not being judgmental about _what_ I am because I'm sure it's something not a lot of people can accept. The reason for me betraying my coven is a very grave matter, but I promised to tell you everything, so I'll start from the beginning." She voiced out seriously and took a deep sigh before explaining, "My coven is run by Draco, who is the leader of my kind. He's a dangerous personality and I'll get to his details after I get through with everything else about the place. Within the confines of the coven, there are two captains, Dragomir and Jaroslav, who are the trusty subordinates of that tyrant. Below them are the remaining members, all of whom act as puppets that are made to serve Draco without hesitation. I was turned into a vampire around 25 years ago and was also considered as one of the puppets. Like many others of that horrendous group, my history isn't pretty."

"Draco was born with a defect around 100 years ago. His blood wasn't like that of the others of his family and was at birth, gravely ill. His family sought out a doctor, but it turned out that the doctor they hired worked for a Dark Guild. With that, he was experimented on ruthlessly. Whatever happened in those experiments caused that man to change completely because he was given another chance at a new life. But not as a human, but a _vampire_. What that Dark Guild wanted to do was to create a loyal soldier, but they hadn't taken into account of their specimen's interests. Breaking free, he ran out of the area with a new will of living and took a turn for the worst. With his newly formulated powers, he began turning people into vampires and started things off with his own family. This is everything I know about Draco, which I got from overhearing him speak to his trusted captains. I wasn't part of their trusted inner circle so I ran out when things went too far." Katsya continued on with her explanation before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Letting everything sink in, the Fairy Tail duo were shocked with this knowledge. However, they understood things were far more complicated than it appeared to be. Seeing the tears on the woman's face showed this clearly and they waited patiently for her to proceed with her talk. They simply wondered what happened which caused this female to run out of her former group.

Taking a few deep breaths, Katsya nodded. "The captains are two people I'm unsure of at the moment. Other than the fact that those two are the leader's brothers, I don't have much on them. They weren't present for a majority of the time. That and those two didn't trust me with any personal matters. They simply considered me to be breeding stock material." She spoke shakily with more tears trickling down her cheeks before proceeding, "I was gifted with the power of **Runes Magic**, which allowed me to prevent those monsters from taking _advantage_ of my body. After learning how they were working for a way to remove my seals, they approached me and told me that each male vampire of the coven will enjoy _relieving_ themselves through me. The leader officially announced this as well, and I didn't know what else to do then."

Listening fixedly, the two mages gritted their teeth with expressions of anger and equal frustration etched to their features. Both of them despised rapists and those captains were trash and that was a fact. However, they sighed in relief learning how Katsya saved herself with her magical prowess. Now they understood why the woman was speaking in such a serious manner.

Seeing the reaction, Katsya smiled softly because she was happy these two men understood the situation. Though she didn't really trust men, due to what she knew from her former coven members, she felt nothing bad from these two. This was a strange development; however, she didn't want to question it. She was finally telling someone about her past.

Katsya then looked at the duo intently before concluding, "After that episode, I knew I couldn't stay there any longer. Since I knew they would be after me, I used my powers to eliminate every member of the coven, but I couldn't deal with the captains because they were too strong for me to handle. I've killed off 35 people from their and only 3 remain, the two captains and the leader himself. Now, they're furious and knew I was the one to kill off the coven members, which is why they're targeting me with such fervor. Along with that, they most likely fear that I'll give away their secrets to an outside source. I've done that and I don't care. I just want them out of my life for good and that's why I'm here present in front of you two."

Nodding slowly, the two Fairy Tail mages took everything into consideration. Playing the words in a loop, along with the previous dosage of conversation, they realized things seemed pretty bad for the woman. Pretty bad was putting things lightly, knowing exactly how the female was feeling, understanding she had to kill several members of her former coven.

"You've escaped from that place and that's good. I can't blame you for what you did because it was something you thought was right. Can you give us some other information regarding the whereabouts of this coven you've mentioned? Jiraiya-san and I would like to investigate and hopefully, we'll help take care of those three fools. If you're willing to accept help, that is." Gildarts explained in a sagely tone and nodded to himself at his encouraging words.

Going wide-eyed, Katsya gasped loudly. "B-but why would you want to help me!?" She asked in shock, wondering what the deal was with these men.

Gildarts simply smirked widely. "Well we're not going to let someone like your former leader kill others just to get to you. We'll take the fight to him." He replied matter-of-factly and had his smirk intact before continuing, "My partner and I will be more than enough to deal with those pests. Trust me; we're capable for this task. Just let us in on the details of where those people are and I give you my word that you'll _never_ have to worry about them again."

Chuckling, Jiraiya nodded in approval because he felt the exact same way. Knowing how the spy network was going, a small break from the routine Dark Guild checkups sounded good. Since this was related to some disaster in the making, due to how the leader of the coven destroyed the town they saw earlier, it was pretty obvious the man had to be stopped.

"I… I see. For some reason, I feel as if I can trust you two. I'm very thankful for your cooperation. For the whereabouts of the coven, the leader usually changes locations every two weeks. It'll take me a while to find the location of the current hideout, but I'll have it tracked. Do you have a **Communications Lacrima** by any chance, so I can contact you upon finding out more?" Katsya voiced out with a small smile on her face as she eyed the duo intently before continuing, "I hope you can understand why I'm not too trusting because I've just given you this information. Trust is something I take very seriously and I know my previous situation made things difficult for my mindset. I'll be leaving this place and I only rented it out until the end of the week so I'm going to be traveling in search of the location. If you can provide me your details, I'll contact you just as soon as I'll find something. Is that all right?"

Turning towards each other, Gildarts and Jiraiya shared a knowing look, letting everything sink in once more. This entire conversation had indeed been taxing, but it was highly interesting to say the least. Nodding, Gildarts wrote his contact details on a sheet of paper and then handed it over to Katsya, who smiled as she graciously placed the paper into her pocket.

"Soooo…. you're a vampire, huh?" Jiraiya asked with a perverted giggle escaping his lips as he eyed the woman with calculation before proceeding, "You must be a good _sucker_."

Following suit, Gildarts smacked his forehead in frustration. '_Just when you were doing so well, Jiraiya-san. Where does that sudden charge of perverseness come from anyway?_' He thought to himself, mentally knowing where this was leading.

Meanwhile, Katsya's hair shadowed her face, while her aura began darkening immediately, causing Jiraiya to tense while Gildarts remained unfazed. As those words played in a loop, she stepped forward while lacing her fist with **Runes Magic** before smashing the toad sage in the face, sending him crashing against the sofa, which broke upon contact.

Huffing angrily, Katsya lowered her fist and breathed heavily. "PERVERT!" She screamed in fury as she eyed the fallen figure of the toad sage, wondering why the man spoke to her like that.

In return, Gildarts grinned widely_. 'That was a nice hit! Mmm, I think I'm taking a liking to this girl.'_ The **Crash Magic** user thought in amusement as he looked between said girl and his partner.

Groggily getting up, Jiraiya chuckled in amusement as there were no scars from the attack, making Katsya step back with a look of fear. The female vampire had never seen a person get up from her punch like that before and the sight was pretty much scaring her. _What an insane healing factor! _

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood, Katsya-san." Jiraiya said with a smirk on his face and chuckled at the look of disbelief on the female's face before explaining, "I know how serious this matter is and don't worry about your former coven members. After you find the location, we'll investigate and trust me when I say, we will kill them. They've already caused a lot of harm to so many people already and I for one am not going to take that lying down. Thanks for entrusting us with this information."

Still looking on in disbelief, Katsya could only nod dumbly, but mentally thanked the man for steering her mind away from her horrid thoughts. Though the route the toad sage took to do it was highly unethical in her opinion, she didn't really take it to heart like she should have. Now seeing the determined duo wanting to help her from those monsters, gave her something to look forward to.

'_Maybe I won't have to continue running away from the coven. I might finally get a chance to settle down in a nice place and live a life of my own without the fear of running_.' Katsya thought to herself gently and smiled tearfully at her thought process.

Brushing off those thoughts, the female vampire bowed her head. "Thank you so much for your support and though I know it'll be difficult for anyone to defeat the leader, I'm hoping you'll be the ones to do it. Once again, I'll inform you should I discover anything else. Thanks for helping me through this. I'm eternally grateful." She voiced out with the utmost kindness in her voice before bowing once more.

Waving the woman off in return, the duo smiled widely. "It's no problem Katsya-san, it's the least we can do. We'll be expecting your call and please take care of yourself." Gildarts said warmly, to which his friend nodded in maximum approval.

With that, the two mages headed towards the exit, while Katsya smiled at their retreating figures and felt very happy at the knowledge these men were going to help her. After what felt like ages, the female vampire knew she could finally get some peace and live a future without fearing the past. Breathing peacefully, she sat back on the sofa and hummed to herself, knowing things were finally looking up.

Outside, Jiraiya smiled at his surroundings. "Well it seems my intuition for coming here early turned out to be the best decision after all, huh?" He asked cheekily and smirked at his groaning teammate before proceeding, "I'm sure Katsya-san will be all right and though I would have offered for her to stay under our protection, it's common sense to realize she doesn't trust people so easily. For now, it's best if we give her some space to deal with everything so she learns to trust others again."

Sighing sadly, Gildarts nodded his head. "You're exactly right, Jiraiya-san. What she had to go through wasn't easy. In time, she'll outgrow this vulnerability and understand that there are good people out there that can treat her fairly. She needs this more than anything." He explained gently and shook his head at the recollection of the woman's past history.

Raising an eyebrow, Jiraiya giggled perversely before asking, "Someone has a crush hmmm?"

"B-baka, shut up!" Gildarts yelled in embarrassment, while mentally cussing himself, knowing what was to come next.

"Oh look at that! Is that a blush I see? _How_ _cute_." Jiraiya said in high amusement, feeling proud of himself at these turn of events.

With that, Gildarts turned around. "Let's just leave, Jiraiya-san. We don't have time for this." He grumbled annoyingly before walking away from the sight.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound)

* * *

After playing with their daughters, Naruto and his ladies brought them back downstairs, where they were currently sitting in the dining room area, along with Carla, who had pretty much enjoyed spending her time with the cheerful children upstairs.

Completely famished from the eventful day, the Wizard Saint had his shadow clones working on dinner, which his family were very looking forward to. Chuckling as the two little girls pouted cutely in their waiting, their parents looked on in pride and warmth.

"Here you are everyone!" The two replicas of the White Dragon Slayer chorused loudly as they set down the plates of the breathtaking dinner.

With that, the clones quickly served the group with the warm meal, while the group in question grinned widely and looked eagerly in devouring the wonderful aroma emitting food. Seconds later, the replicas dispelling themselves upon the fulfillment of their task, causing everyone to dig in instantly without hesitation. Smiling at their two beautiful daughters and future husband, the ladies continued eating their dinner and were so glad they were given this wonderful family.

Even though Carla hadn't eaten much home-cooked meals during her time in Earthland, she was very awestruck at how great Naruto was at cooking. It wasn't because she was intrigued by his talent in the art of food, but rather, it was unnatural that a man indulged in cooking since most of them would simply dart away at the mere mention.

Sighing in content, Naruto leaned back into his seat. "Now that was a great meal." He said, to which his family could only nod swiftly in agreement.

Creating another shadow clone, the blonde shinobi gave him the orders of cleaning up the table and the replica did so without a second thought. Following suit, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family rose from their seats before walking towards the living room area, where Ultear was still sleeping soundly with a serene smile etched to her features. Smiling at the woman in return, Leah patted her shoulder gently, while her parents and big sister looked on warmly at the sight of the child's peaceful nature.

"Leah-chan, I think you should give Ultear-chan a little time to sleep, hmm?" Mirajane whispered with a soft expression before smiling as the little brunette nodded slowly.

Nodding to each other, Naruto and his family headed towards the training ground area and sighed blissfully at the gentle breeze that blew upon their arrival outside. Sitting down, they began chatting with one another instantly and knew things were going very smoothly to say the least. A moment later, everyone's eyes narrowed as they faced the blonde shinobi, who felt a pulse from one of his Hiraishin kunai. Gesturing for the man to tell them what happened, the ladies awaited the explanation, while their daughters were looking on in confusion.

Sighing deeply, Naruto nodded his head. "I just got a pulse reading from Jiraiya-sensei's kunai. This must be something important or he would have never called me in the first place." He spoke out sadly since he knew he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his family.

In return, the ladies sighed as well, knowing the toad sage wouldn't call their man so suddenly if it wasn't important, but they were just having a warm family conversation and didn't want it to end so abruptly. However, they did understand the seriousness of the situation and simply nodded, while their daughters frowned at the words being shared.

"I'll be back as soon as I get free from whatever's going on. In the meantime, I want you all to be present near Ultear-san in the case she gets up from her slumber. If she asks, I want you to tell her that I'm gone on a mission and will return later. Don't worry because I'll be back before you know it." Naruto explained in a sagely tone and smiled at his perfect little family.

Following suit, Wendy and Leah quickly clung onto their father and hugged him tightly before smiling as he kissed the top of their heads. With that, they were slowly lowered to the ground and watched their mothers taking turns kissing their father lovingly. Smiling at their wonderful parents, the little girls were happy at this moment, knowing these amazing people were so proud of them.

"See you later you guys!" Naruto called out before vanishing in a flash of white, while his family waved warmly at his retreating figure.

Turning around slowly, Erza smiled at her daughters. "Okay you two, what's on the schedule now?" She asked with a chuckle escaping her lips upon the sight of the duo beaming brightly.

Nodding, Leah jumped up and down in excitement. "Let's play!" She chirped and quickly steadied herself before yelling "Try and catch me!"

With that, the little brunette stuck out her tongue cutely and ran in blazing speeds into the distance, while her laughter was heard all across the training ground area. Giggling angelically at the highly energetic child, the ladies of the Wizard Saint smiled at their adorable little daughter. Wendy formed a smirk on her face and took off as well before approaching her little sister, who smiled widely.

Following suit, the two children grinned. "Catch us if you can, kaa-chans!" They shouted harmonically with their grins widening, while holding up their hands in a '_bring it'_ motion.

In return, the ladies steadied themselves. "Here we come you little munchkins!" They yelled out with the utmost love in their voice before darting towards the duo with motherly smiles on their faces.

At the sight, Leah and Wendy giggled cutely and began running away from their approaching mothers, while Carla smiled above them as she hovered in the air. Kushina and Mikoto smirked and arrived in front of the two children in a cloud of smoke, causing them to run in the other direction. Seeing their plans come to fruition, Erza, Mirajane, and Haku quickly ran towards the two girls and grabbed them in their arms. Following suit, the daughters of the White Dragon Slayer were hastily laid on the ground, where they immediately began rolling around on the soft grass.

"Kaa-chans, come on!" The duo spoke out within giggles as they continued rolling on the grass, causing their mothers to giggle along with them.

Nodding, the ladies quickly laid down and started rolling around on the grass as well, while their maternal instincts were satisfied completely at the action. Laughing warmly, the ladies were beyond happy at seeing their daughters enjoying themselves so much, while the daughters in question were simply having a great time playing with their mothers.

It was a fine afternoon at the compound indeed.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

In a flash of white, the Wizard Saint arrived to the scene. "So what's this about, Jiraiya-sensei?" He asked out loud and smiled as he glanced at his surroundings before continuing, "I see you've summoned me within the confines of Hotu Town. From this I can only assume you've asked Tatsuma-san for his contact details for the **Communications Lacrima**, correct?"

Smiling in return, Gildarts and Jiraiya nodded their heads in the affirmative. "That's correct, Naruto-kun. We spoke to Tatsuma-san earlier and though I felt just calling you about it would have sufficed, I figured you would have wanted to meet him in person. He was very relieved upon hearing Leah-chan's new found life at the compound and I could tell he also wanted to meet you. Should we get going?" Jiraiya answered kindly as he looked at his former apprentice with a proud expression.

Naruto didn't even need to answer as he simply nodded, giving the duo the answer they needed. With that, the trio quickly took off in the direction of the town square office before entering the confines of the building. Waving at the receptionist, Naruto trailed towards Tatsuma's office, while the receptionist smiled at the trio before signaling them to go on ahead.

Following suit, the mages walked in the hallway and approached the office of the client, to which the blonde shinobi knocked on the door. Upon hearing the invitation from inside the structure, Naruto opened the door before stepping inside with a warm smile on his face. Getting up from his seat, Tatsuma looked at the newcomers and quickly rushed towards them instantly.

"Naruto-san! It's very good to see you again after such a long time." Tatsuma spoke gently and hugged the man before continuing, "I can't thank you enough for taking care of Leah-chan. She's such a peaceful child and knowing how well established she is in her new life, has given me an immense level of comfort. Your friends arrived here earlier for my details and I can only assume they told you about it since you're now here in Hotu Town. Thank you for meeting up with me. It means a lot."

Smiling as the townsperson separated, Naruto nodded his head. "There's no need for thanks, Tatsuma-san. You already know how greatly I felt for Leah-chan in the past and now, she has become my adorable little daughter. She has become the little pride and joy of my family, and I'll make sure she never has a moment of displeasure in her life ever again. I see you understood why I couldn't get a hold of you earlier. Things got busy around my household, which is the reason for me not arriving here sooner." He explained in a sagely tone and had his smile intact at the sight of the man.

Looking intently at the blonde shinobi, Tatsuma formed a serene expression before replying, "Becoming a parent has suited you well and that's putting things lightly, Naruto-san. Congratulations on taking on the role by the way. The fact Leah-chan now has a family that cares for her so much, makes everything easier. Though I'm a little saddened I couldn't be the one to offer her with that, I know she's very happy and that's all I needed to know. Thank you so much once again because you've set my mind at rest."

On the sidelines, Jiraiya and Gildarts were grinning at the words being shared. Both of them knew full well how well Leah adapted into her new life because she was a very gentle little girl, who was so beautiful and caring towards her family. It was a little saddening they couldn't spend more time with the child because they had been on the spy network missions for so long, but they looked forward to meeting her again when they finally got free from their work.

Meanwhile, Naruto smiled softly. "You're very welcome, Tatsuma-san. I'm pleased you think so highly of myself, it means a lot. I agree with what you said. At the end of the day, the only thing I look forward to is Leah-chan's happiness and it's satisfying knowing she's happy with my family." He said, to which the townsperson nodded in agreement.

Just then; Tatsuma's eyes widened. "Oh and isn't 2 days from now t-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as the White Dragon Slayer raised his hand up.

With that, Naruto leaned towards the townsperson before whispering something into his ear, while his fellow mages raised an eyebrow at the display. Upon separating, Tatsuma had a shark eating grin on his face because what he heard, knowing he appreciated those words highly. Nodding, the Hotu Town citizen gave the mental decision of the approval he wanted to give, causing the Wizard Saint to nod with a warm smile on his face.

"We'll be taking off now, Tatsuma-san. It was nice seeing you again. Take care." Naruto said kindly as he looked at the man intently before bowing his head slightly.

Smiling, Tatsuma took a deep breath before replying, "Likewise, Naruto-san. Have a safe journey."

Naruto waved at the man and turned towards the exit, where Gildarts and Jiraiya were currently standing. Following suit, he saw the two looking at him strangely, causing him to chuckle as he knew what this was about. Simply gesturing for the duo to follow his movement, he waved at Tatsuma a final time before quickly rushing out the door. A moment later, the blonde shinobi arrived outside the main building and nodded as his fellow mages made their way towards him.

"All right, there's something you need to know." Naruto spoke calmly and stepped close to the duo before whispering what he had to say regarding the matter.

Going wide-eyed, the two mages stepped back with a grin a moment later. "I totally forgot about that! Thanks for reminding the both of us otouto and yes, it'll be done. After contacting Laxus tonight, I'll also let him in on this knowledge because I'm sure he'll want to be informed as well." Gildarts said warmly and leaned back with crossed arms, while Jiraiya smirked in agreement.

'_While I wanted to show Gildarts nii-san and Jiraiya-sensei the video recording I made in Edolas, it's best if Laxus is there as well because that'll make the whole scene more humorous_.' Naruto thought to himself and shook his head before chuckling lightly to his plans.

With that, Naruto took a deep breath. "There's something else you need to know. Recently, Magnolia Town was sucked into a portal and we were all sent into our parallel world, Edolas." He stated plainly and looked at the gasping duo fixedly before giving the account of everything that went down.

Listening carefully, the two mages could only nod dumbly, knowing this was a lot to take in since the information of the **Anima** and its counter-measure, the **Reverse Anima** was very interesting to say the least. Mystogan, their fellow Fairy Tail member was actually the Prince of Edolas and that knowledge did throw them for a loop, but upon realizing the man's sacrifice to keep everyone of the Guild and the populace of Magnolia Town safe from harm, they smiled softly.

Taking everything into account once more, Jiraiya and Gildarts sighed deeply and mentally wished their fellow Fairy Tail member the best. Mystogan was like family and his sacrifice was something they'll always remember for all times and that's a fact.

"I'm glad everyone at the Guild is all right, Naruto-kun. Though we never expected this information, it's good to know Magnolia Town is back its original and lively state. Thanks for letting us know and both of us will contact Master and inform him that we're aware of what happened also." Jiraiya replied with a smile on his face as he eyed his former student intently before continuing, "We'll be heading out now because we have some routine patrolling to do. We'll contact you soon so we can deal with what we discussed earlier. Take care and hopefully, the both of us will see you before you know it."

With that, Naruto nodded with a smile of his own before meeting both the men in for a firm handshake to conclude the meeting. Soon after, he waved at them with his smile intact before vanishing in a flash of white, while the two males nodded to each other and took off into the distance.

* * *

(20 minutes earlier: At the clan compound)

* * *

"I wonder why Gildarts-san and Jiraiya-san called over Naru-kun so suddenly." Haku voiced out as she entered the main floor of the compound upon finishing up playing with her daughters.

Shaking their heads in return, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer didn't know what was going on, but knew they'll get some answers sooner or later. Stepping into the living room area, they saw the still sleeping Ultear and sighed sadly, knowing the woman had quite the confrontation earlier.

With that, they walked towards the dining room area and nodded to each other as they sat down in their individual chairs near the large table. Smiling into momentary silence, they sighed contently before tuning into the joyous chatters of their daughters outside in the training ground.

Smile intact Erza breathed in peacefully. "Playing outside with our little girls made me very happy and I'm relieved those two had so much fun. They need a good childhood and that's exactly what they'll receive from us because just like our loving husband, I want our daughters to be truly happy." She said with her smile intact and nodded to herself at her words.

"It does take me back when I was a little girl, but I'll make sure our daughters have the best time of their life in our little family. After all, our beautiful children need to enjoy themselves and I'm so pleased they care so much about each other." Mirajane added her input into the conversation with a motherly expression on her face.

Grinning widely, Mikoto nodded. "Well those two are our little balls of sunshine. They are just so adorable for words and they have given us such warmth. I'm proud to be their mother." She spoke out in a tone laced in nothing but adoration and truth.

Following suit, the ladies nodded to each other with a warm smile, knowing their lives were so perfect that it knew no limits. However, this new formulated perfect life of theirs was only because of one special person, who they loved so very much. Just the thought process made them smile, understanding how much the blonde shinobi loved them in return.

"I just can't wait for Naru-kun to marry me! It's going to be so wonderful. I just know it!" Haku squealed in glee, wondering when this magical time would arrive.

In the momentum, Kushina blushed heavily before saying, "I can't wait for that moment either Haku-chan, but I'm just thinking about the _honeymoon_ Naru-kun will provide us with _after_ the marriage."

Blushing beet red in return, the remaining ladies began daydreaming about the whole deal, while holding in the urge to call Naruto back right now so each of them could take their respective turns giving him a honeymoon of their own. Coughing loudly, the women looked away and shook their heads at the simultaneous thoughts they had in their heads of the blonde shinobi _taking care_ of them.

Meanwhile inside the living room, Ultear rubbed her eyes. "N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered softly as she woke up from her sleep, while feeling warm at the mere thought of the man.

In return, the ladies heard the voice immediately and smacked their foreheads before chuckling sheepishly, realizing their coughing gave way for the former dark mage awaking from her sleep. Quickly stepping into the living room, they saw Ultear getting up from her comfortable position on the sofa and smiled at the sight, knowing the woman went through a lot in such a short amount of time.

"Are you feeling better now, Ultear-chan?" Haku asked as she looked at the blackette intently before handing her a glass of water that was on the table.

Smiling, Ultear nodded her head. "I'm feeling much better, Haku-chan. Thanks for your concern." She answered with sincerity and then gulped down the drink.

Upon hearing those words, the ladies of the Wizard Saint sighed in relief, but were more relieved, knowing the woman just woke up. That recent conversation of theirs wasn't something they wanted anyone to overhear so that was a good thing in their opinion.

"It's just I thought my mother abandoned me in the past, which caused me to become what I once was." Ultear spoke out in the silence with a grave tone and sighed painfully before continuing, "I never realized my own mother was lied to, by that monster of a doctor. Somewhere in my heart, I always knew my mother didn't abandon me, but I pushed those thoughts to the side and simply took the easy route out. I've done so much horrors in the past that may haunt me forever because this new information shook me to the core."

Sighing sadly, the ladies nodded slowly, understanding the blackette was feeling very vulnerable right now, but they didn't know how to help her through this. Just then, they looked on as the female formed a smile on her face, causing them to lose that feeling of uncertainty immediately.

"However, you've all given me a chance and I'll forever be grateful for that. I've never been treated so kindly before and this is all I have going for me at the moment. I'm not wasting my chance, knowing what I'm doing now, might actually make my kaa-san proud of me. I'm not going to let my past actions get the better of me any longer because I have so much to look forward to now." Ultear concluded with the utmost determination laced in her voice and smiled tearfully in the momentum.

Taking a glance outside, the former dark mage heard the joyous chatters of the two little girls, making her feel warm in return. Leah gave her something she never had in her life and that was a fact, which was the same case for Wendy, who was also very kind towards her. With that, she got up and smiled as she began walking towards the training ground area, knowing she definitely would good for her word.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer said nothing, but looked on intently at the retreating blackette, while the words she spoke out just now started playing in a loop in their heads. It was exactly as their future husband told them. He was absolutely right as always. Nodding gently, they smiled as the woman waved at them before seeing her disappear into the training ground area.

Sighing, Erza turned towards her sister-figures. "When she heard everything about her mother and started hyperventilating, I was sure I would get some feeling of comfort out of it." She reasoned with a sad expression etched to her features before continuing, "However, I felt nothing except pain at the sight. I know it's a horrendous thing to say, but it's like I've forgotten all that she's done already. I'm not stupid. Everything Naru-kun told us was exactly as he thought and we've seen that clearly now from what Ultear-san just voiced out. After what happened in Edolas, I believe she deserves a chance. Still, I don't know why my mind negates all of her wrong doings. Why is that?"

At those words, the remaining ladies looked at each other with a knowing glance, understanding what their sister-figure was dealing with. It wasn't hard to figure everything out and the knowledge of this, caused them to smile widely, confusing the sister-figure in question greatly.

"Erza-chan, you may not realize it, but you've already forgiven Ultear-chan, dattebane." Kushina voiced out with a bright smile on her face, while her sisters nodded in agreement.

Eyes widening, Erza shook her head rapidly. "B-but how's that even possible!? After all that she di-" She couldn't even finish her sentence upon looking at her fellow females holding their hands up.

Running a few fingers through her hair, Mirajane smiled softly. "You and I have been best friends for a very long time, Erza-chan. I know exactly what you're feeling right now. You know that too." She said in a sagely tone and smiled at the fellow mage nodding before proceeding, "After having that talk with Naru-kun, I'm sure we've all learned a valuable lesson. At first, even I was feeling the same way as you were, but rest assured, it's not the same case any longer. I've realized it and everyone else has as well, even you, Erza-chan. No matter how hard you can try to think it's not true, you have undeniably forgiven her for everything she's done. This isn't the same woman you thought you knew. She's someone that wants nothing more than to show how much she has changed."

"There's nothing else that needs to be said, Erza-chan. What Mira-chan spoke of just now, simply sealed the deal on the matter. You just have to realize it as well. Please think about it." Mikoto concluded for the silverette and nodded before leaning back into her seat.

With that, the ladies smiled at each other, knowing this was becoming a rather fruitful conversation. Turning towards Erza, they saw the woman deep in thought and knew she'll understand what needs to be done here. Ultear is no longer that _dark mage_ they formally knew and that's a fact.

'_I have to take control of this situation this instant. Naru-kun told us to try and reconsider our thoughts about Ultear-san because it would shatter her spirits. I'm not going to let my foolishness cause any more pain to the woman. I'll have to take the high road and finally let this go. It's the least I can do_.' Erza thought to herself seriously and closed her eyes before forming a small smile on her face.

Following suit, the ladies began chatting with each other for a while, but turned around towards the door, which separated the main floor of the compound from the training ground area. Smiling, they saw Ultear stepping into the living room with her clothes a little dirty.

Raising an eyebrow, Haku looked on closely before asking, "What happened to your clothes?"

Blinking in return, Ultear chuckled sheepishly. "Well I was playing with Wendy-chan and Leah-chan because they wanted for me to catch them. It was becoming fun so I kept it up." She spoke in amusement and scratched the back of her head before continuing, "I didn't realize Leah-chan was such a tricky little girl though. She reeled me into a trap and caused me to trip onto a dirt patch, which made my clothes like this. I told them that I'm heading back inside, but they chose to stay outside to play for a little while longer. All in all, I had an interesting and enjoyable time."

Giggling at the explanation, the ladies nodded in agreement, while pointing at the state of their own dresses, which were a bit dirty as well. However, they were the most happy for the former dark mage, knowing she had fun outside, and was doing so much better now. Their worries slowly diminished.

Chuckling at the sight, Ultear shook her head, realizing those two girls were very mischievous indeed, but she loved how much comfort the duo gave her because it was something she was in need of the most. Just then, she remembered what happened to cause her in the unconscious state and sighed painfully, recalling her past actions. However, upon recollecting how Naruto comforted her and embraced her earlier, it was like everything was meaningless. It was strange.

With that, Ultear faced the ladies with a small smile. "Where did Naruto-kun go?" She asked gently and walked over to a free seat before seating herself.

At this time, the ladies were already thinking about something regarding the blackette and the mention of their husband from her, gave them a little uneasiness. It was because they knew how Ultear was feeling towards him, but none of them wanted to say something they'd regret. They couldn't either because they knew how the woman was currently feeling. Sighing, each of them looked at the female before nodding in the affirmative.

"Naru-kun left quite some time ago because he had to take care of a mission, but told us to let you know that he'll be returning soon, Ultear-chan. He didn't want to leave you alone, knowing how gravely your situation was after the talk with Gray. However, he somewhat believed you'd be all right." Mirajane spoke out in the silence, while her sister-figures formulated a small smile before nodding.

On instinct, Ultear placed a hand over her chest. '_N-Naruto-kun told them that and also didn't want to leave me alone? He really cares for my well-being, while also trusting that I'll be all right. I… I still remember how warm it felt being in his strong arms and I want it again. I want it so much_.' She thought to herself with a beautiful blush etching her features at the mere thought of it all.

Following suit, Ultear looked at the women fixedly before voicing out, "I… I know what I'm about to say may seem a little personal and you all have every right to hate me for it. However, I want to know and if it's in your rights to answer, please do."

In return, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer narrowed their eyes at the words being shared, not knowing where this conversation was leading. Though somewhere in their hearts they understood what was going to happen just by the peaceful expression Ultear had on her face, their mindsets were working a little differently. Gesturing for the woman to continue, the ladies leaned back into their chairs with their eyes still narrowed, awaiting this new development to reveal itself.

Nodding thankfully, Ultear took a deep sigh. "H-how are you all okay with sharing Naruto-kun?" She asked lowly and shrank a little at the reaction she got from the women before explaining, "I know this is personal and none of you have to answer me. I would totally understand your point of view. If… if you feel it's all right and would give me the answer, I'll be grateful."

Looking on fixedly, the ladies were at a loss for a counter upon hearing those words. Ultear's vulnerability was at its very peak right now and they quickly realized that. Turning towards one another, they nodded, recalling what their future husband spoke to them about earlier. Ultear deserved to hear the truth and they were not going to lie to her. They will grant her this request.

Seeing the nods, Ultear braced herself for the information she was going to receive, while mentally thanking the women for not lashing out at her for bringing up such a topic. This was what her heart commanded her to hear and she wasn't going to deny the organ she shut down countless times in the past any longer. Naruto made her feel like she was someone special and being in his arms was somewhere she felt she belonged this whole time. She needed this conversation more than anything.

With that, Kushina cleared her throat. "It's all right, Ultear-chan. We'll tell you why we're okay with sharing Naru-kun, and I'd like to start things off by giving my reasoning. To put it bluntly, he's the love of our life. You have to understand none of us would have been fine with sharing and it's only understandable that my sister-figures and I had our moments of conflict regarding this matter. When I was feeling strongly towards Naru-kun, I was very hesitant and was fully aware of how the others felt about him as well. However, my feelings grew only stronger and I wasn't going to let what I wanted slip away from me. I didn't want to share Naru-kun at the start because I never wanted to be a second place for his love, but when I finally confessed my feelings, I lost all sense of doubt. I knew then that he would forever cherish me, along with the others." She explained in a gentle tone and smiled divinely at the recollection of her confession she made to the blonde man.

Kushina knew she could have said even more about her love for Naruto right now, but also felt what she spoke of, was more than satisfactory. She didn't want to get into the fact she wasn't even from this world, however, that wasn't something she could relay just yet. That and the fact that she's supposedly her lover's mother in actuality, but that didn't matter to her then, and it sure as hell didn't matter now. Nodding to herself, she smiled lovingly at the memories of her future husband and the love he so openly gave her each and every day. She loved him so much because he was her life now.

Following suit, Mikoto nodded her head before voicing out, "It's exactly what Kushina-chan said and yes, I had my conflict as well. I finally had someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I was also fully aware my sister-figures felt strongly towards Naru-kun also. This was something I didn't agree with in the start, but that thought process changed slowly and gradually. I don't know when I threw the notion of fear of abandonment out the window, though I never pondered. You have to realize my love for Naru-kun was all I needed and I understood my sister-figures needed to confess their feelings towards him also. He has never once treated me any differently than the others and his promise to love us equally has never wavered. I love him with all my heart and my decision to be with Naru-kun is the best one I've made in my life. That's my reason, Ultear-chan."

Leaning back into her seat, the female Uchiha smiled radiantly. She realized her best friend didn't say anything about her actually being from the Elemental Nations and felt that was the correct decision to make. Her past confession towards Naruto was something she recalled countless times, and always felt so happy upon remembering those loving moments. Naruto was her husband and he loved her so much that it simply knew no bounds, which was all she needed to be completely content with life.

"I've never been the one to share anything as important as Naru-kun. I know this is what others may perceive as something out of the ordinary, but I don't care for that in the slightest and I never will. My love for Naru-kun is what allowed me the chance to be with him and his love is all I need to render that thought of being in second place for his affection, utterly obsolete. I am now his soon-to-be-wife and the mother of his two children. I don't care for sharing because Naru-kun has never wavered in his love for me, and my sister-figures can attest to the fact they've received the same amount of love as well. This is my opinion on the matter, Ultear-chan. I hope this helps." Mirajane added into the conversation with a serene smile on her face upon recalling her past confession.

Mirajane felt confessing her feelings towards the man of her dreams was the best decision she ever made in her life. There were no words to describe him because even if there was one, she felt it would prove to be highly redundant. Naruto's smile always made her heart melt and his love for her was all she needed to not be affected by anything of this world. That was a fact.

Nodding at the words being shared, Haku formed a bright smile on her face. "There's not a lot I can add which hasn't been said, Ultear-chan. I felt so strongly towards Naru-kun in the past and I always knew what I wanted. However, I wasn't blind to see others feeling the same way and that made me uneasy at the start. Still, I somewhat knew deep in my heart that my husband would treat us equally. There is always some uneasiness, but that went away when I finally confessed my feelings towards Naru-kun. From that moment onward, my doubts shot down and I've become very happy. I love him so much." She spoke with the utmost kindness laced in her voice before leaning back into her seat.

Feeling light as a feather upon giving her explanation, Haku had a loving smile on her face, knowing full well how greatly she felt towards the love of her life. She was also in agreement of Kushina and Mikoto not telling where they're really from, which was why she didn't add that into her explanation. What Ultear needed to hear at the moment was why all of them were okay with sharing, not irrelevant details such as the place they belonged to in the past.

Sighing deeply, Erza looked at the former dark mage. "You know, I didn't really want to get into the details of why I love my husband so much, Ultear-san, but I'm not going to deny your request because you truly deserve to know. Honestly, I've been in the conflict as well because my thought process simply didn't accept the knowledge of polygamy one bit. However, my heart refused to let go of Naru-kun and that put me on edge for a long time. My love grew for him and it kept rising to uncharted territory because his love was all I wanted in life. I then started to see Naru-kun treating everyone equally and that put my mind at rest because I needed him more than anything. When I finally confessed my feelings, I was so undeniably happy, knowing I was definitely not getting treated any differently than the others were. My love for him has grown ever since and I'll always love him with all I have and that's a fact. He's my husband, the man of my dreams, the father of my children, and the one I'll cherish for all eternity." She explained strongly and breathed in peacefully upon finally having given her explanation to the blackette.

Remembering her past confession made Erza truly happy. Her moments with Naruto in the past were something unusual to her because she felt so strongly towards him back then. After being given the chance to be with him and learning about the clan status, she didn't deny herself the happiness she knew she would receive from being with him. This was the best decision she had ever made and just the smile he gave her each day, and the gentle yet immensely passionate moments she shared with him was enough for her.

"Those are our reasons, Ultear-chan. We hope you're content with this knowledge." The ladies spoke out in unison before looking at the woman with an analytical glance.

At this point, Ultear remained silent because she wanted to hear everyone's explanations, but felt her heart shattering from each speech the women gave her. Nodding slowly upon hearing the conclusion of the whole ordeal, she refused to cry in front of the ladies because she didn't want to seem so weak in front of them. Though this conversation gave her the knowledge, she couldn't help but feel extremely vulnerable, knowing how much those women loved Naruto and how much he loved them back.

Getting up from her seat, Ultear nodded gently. "I… I see. Thank you for expressing yourselves and for not lashing out at me when I asked for your explanations. I'm truly happy for all of you and I… I hope your love for him never wavers, knowing how h-his love for you won't waver either." She spoke in a broken tone and took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing, "I need some air. I'll be back soon so don't worry about my departure. Thank you all once again and if Leah-chan or Wendy-chan comes by and asks where I am, please tell them that I'll be back shortly. The same goes for Naruto-kun."

With that, the blackette waved at the ladies in a shaky manner before rushing out towards the exit and shutting the door behind her. Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer frowned deeply and felt pained upon hearing the broken tone the woman spoke to them with, but didn't know what to say in order to stop her from leaving the compound.

"You do realize why she asked all of this in the first place, right?" Mikoto asked sadly with her frown deepening before turning towards her sister-figures.

Nodding gently, the remaining ladies looked on with their respective frowns. "I know Mikoto-chan and though it should hurt me for even thinking about it, I'm not mad at Ultear-chan for bringing up that conversation. She needed to hear the truth and right now, we have to give her some space. I don't like what happened either, but for now, all we can do is leave her be and if she doesn't return later on, we'll search for her." Kushina added into the conversation before taking a deep sigh.

With that, the ladies smiled softly upon hearing their daughters laughing outside in the training ground area, knowing how much those two girls felt towards Ultear also. Sighing once more, the ladies began talking to one another but still wished for the former dark mage to be all right.

* * *

(With Ultear)

* * *

Stepping away from the residence, Ultear let out tears as she began walking on the streets of Magnolia Town. In the momentum, several townspeople saw the woman and frowned, not knowing what was wrong with her. Seeing this, Ultear continued her walk and didn't even bother wiping away her tears since she had no intention doing so.

'_All of them care for Naruto-kun so much, but where does that leave me? I understand they have opened up to me and have accepted me, even after everything I've done in the past. However, my heart gives me so much pain. How can I ever hope to be like them?_' Ultear thought to herself in a grim tone before taking an excruciating sigh of depression.

Following suit, the blackette noticed a park bench nearby and sighed once more as she stepped towards the construction. A moment later, she sat down on the bench and let out more tears, wondering what she could do to gain Naruto's affection. Leah was someone that gave her immense warmth, but… the child considered her to be an _older sister_.

Looking down at the ground, Ultear took a deep breath. "I want you to be my _daughter_, Leah-chan and though it's been only such a short while that we've met, you've given me hope and comfort. I'm always going to protect you, but if you could consider me as a mother, you'll make me so happy." She said to herself while her heart pounded strongly at the mere thought of it all.

After the confrontation with Gray, the former dark mage felt even more strongly towards Naruto, who comforted her and allowed her to be in his warm embrace. These feelings have been rising substantially ever since the blonde shinobi met her near the Fiore's branch of the magic council a while back. With this in mind, she wanted nothing more than to be stand by Naruto, but after learning the man already had five women who he adored beyond belief, she has been at a loss for words.

"…can you help redirect me towards Magnolia Town Terminal?"

Quickly turning her head, Ultear saw a brown haired old woman, who was the source of the sound. The elderly female wore a white kimono that was elegantly designed and had on white sandals. Seeing the woman struggling with a few bags, the blackette hastily got up and placed the heavy bags on the ground below.

"Thank you, child. Those bags were too much of a burden for a lady like myself." The woman spoke out with a small smile and bowed her head lightly before continuing, "I'm Kiara, a resident from Mahagony Town. I've not been in this town much and was wondering where the terminal was. The load of these bags have been driving this old woman crazy."

Ultear smiled at the elderly woman, while feeling happy she approached her at a time like this. Her thought process was giving her grief, but she had no one to talk to about it, knowing she couldn't discuss this with the women at the clan compound. Before she could answer the woman, she saw her looking on with an analytical gaze, which making her rather nervous.

Narrowing her eyes, the female now known as Kiara looked on intently. "Child, you've been crying. I can ask about the terminal later. Tell me, what's wrong?" She questioned in a kind tone, wanting to know about this young woman's situation.

Ultear then formed a frown on her face upon hearing those words. "I-it's nothing, Kiara-san. I don't want to bother you with my problems. Now, the Magnolia Town Terminal is right arou-" She couldn't even finish what she wanted to say at the sight of the elderly woman glaring at her.

"Child, sit down and let's have ourselves a talk." Kiara spoke in a manner which left no room for absolutely no debates whatsoever.

Gulping at the sudden turn of events, Ultear could only nod dumbly, not wanting to anger the elderly woman. With that, she seated herself back on the bench where she was situated earlier, while Kiara smiled at the sight before doing the exact same.

Smile intact, Kiara nudged the young woman's shoulder. "I'm glad you agreed, child. Now tell me everything and don't leave out any details. Please open up to me. I can help you." She voiced out in a motherly tone and waited for the conversation to begin.

Looking at the elderly woman intently, Ultear felt very close to her already. The tone spoken by Kiara, gave the blackette all the more reasons to express her problems since she could tell the woman wanted nothing more than to help her out. A chance like this didn't come often and she knew that for a fact. Nodding her head, Ultear took a deep breath, knowing she needed this right now.

* * *

(Currently: At the clan compound)

* * *

"Mou… where did Ultear-nee go!?" Leah whined loudly as she saw the blackette nowhere to be seen, which was the same reaction of her big sister Wendy.

Smiling softly, Mikoto patted her youngest daughter's head. "Don't worry about her, Leah-chan. It's just that Ultear-chan has a lot to think about at the moment, but she'll return back very soon." She explained in a gentle tone before nodding to herself at her words.

Nodding hesitantly in return, Leah smiled, knowing Ultear would come back soon. With that, she turned towards her remaining mothers, all of whom smiled lovingly at her, causing her to lose all sense of sadness she felt earlier.

Just then; the little brunette saw a flash of white and lit up like a stadium light, knowing what was the cause of the illumination. Following suit, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer had their loving smiles intact because they realized what happened also.

"Hey there you guys. I'm back." Naruto said warmly as he looked at his wonderful family before chuckling as his two daughters ran towards him.

Grabbing the duo in his arms, the blonde shinobi smiled upon them nuzzling their cheeks against his chest. In the momentum, he stepped towards his future brides before kissing each of them passionately, causing them to moan in absolute content. However, he felt someone missing from the area and glanced around the living room area.

With a confused look, Naruto turned back towards his ladies before asking, "Where did Ultear-san go?"

Growing silent at the question, the ladies of the Wizard Saint frowned. "Ultear-chan needed some time to herself. After spending some time at the compound, she walked outside and told us she'll be back soon enough. I think she took whatever happened a little harshly and we had a conversation as well, which is the primary reason for her leaving." Haku explained and her frown deepened at the sight of her man sighing sadly at the words being shared.

With that, Mirajane cleared her throat. "It's not what you're thinking, Naru-kun. I remember what you talked to us about earlier, which is the same case for my sister-figures, so you don't have anything to worry about. We didn't intentionally cause this predicament, but it was needed. Trust us on that." She added into the conversation with a small smile etched to her features.

Nodding, the remaining ladies were in agreement, knowing everything said was the absolute truth. None of them wanted to make Ultear feel bad because that was the last thing they wanted to happen. However, they couldn't lie to the woman, and understood they had to tell her the truth. If they were truly going to get along with each other, they had to be honest with each other and that's a fact.

Naruto took a deep sigh as he patted his daughters' heads. "I believe you, but Ultear-san shouldn't be alone right now. We don't need her _past_ somehow coming back to haunt her. I'm leaving now to check up on her." He spoke seriously with a small frown. The blonde wasn't angry, he understood the situation clearly. Should Ultear's past catch up to her without him being there, things could go bad real fast. _Especially_ in her vulnerable state.

Gasping loudly, the ladies realized the past their man spoke about. _It was Grimoire Heart_. Cursing themselves at totally forgetting such a thing, they sighed gravely, realizing they shouldn't have let the woman go all alone. With a soft nod, Mikoto and Kushina quickly grabbed their daughters from their lover's arms before looking at him with a loving glance.

Kissing each of the ladies passionately, Naruto stepped back with a smile. "I'll be back soon." He said and focused his sensory abilities before vanishing in a flash of white.

'_I hope you're all right, Ultear-san. I promise I'll do my best to give you the chance you so rightfully deserve_.' Erza thought to herself in determination, while the remaining ladies sighed at the situation.

* * *

(Back with Ultear)

* * *

Waiting patiently, Kiara saw her companion beginning to nod. "Child that look in your eyes is something I've experienced a very long time ago and this is why I want you to talk to me." She said with a warm smile before leaning back into her seat.

In return, Ultear looked the woman intently, understanding the situation clearly. It would reflect badly if she didn't give this conversation a chance because she needed this. Nodding once more, she cleared her throat before sighing deeply, knowing this talk might change her for the better or break her spirits entirely, which was why she hesitated to say anything earlier.

"Kiara-san, I've been at a loss for options. This problem of mine is driving me insane. I just had a conversation which has left me completely destroyed emotionally and I don't know what to do right now. For some reason, I trust you and want to relay my grieving moment. Please help me!" Ultear replied in a broken tone and fixed her eye contact at the woman before shaking lightly.

Following suit, Kiara quickly placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Let it all out, child." She spoke out sadly and frowned as the blackette began crying uncontrollably.

Holding the elderly female tightly, Ultear continued weeping her eyes out on her shoulders, mentally thanking her from the bottom of her heart that she's here right now. Sniffling into the momentum, she breathed in heavily as she tried regaining her composure to the best of her ability, not wanting to appear so weak in front of the woman that was consoling her right now.

"T-thank you so much for that, Kiara-san." Ultear whispered as she separated from the embrace and smiled softly before continuing, "I'm feeling a little better now and can finally express what I wanted to say to you. What I'm so depressed about is because I've been having feelings for a certain person, and these feelings make no sense to me. Recently, I realized that he's in a relationship with several women as well, but for some reason, I don't think of it in a bad manner. Those women explained how much they loved him and how he treated them equally and though I would have never believed that, I cannot refuse their claims. They are absolutely right because not once have I noticed him treating them any differently. His two daughters have given me a level of comfort when no one else even bothered to do so, and they've made me so happy already. I care for them so much, and that once again leads me to thinking more about the one I'm now feeling so strongly towards, knowing I want his daughters to be _mine_ as well. I don't know what's happening to me because I've never felt this way towards anyone before. My heart… my heart beats for him and after he embraced me today, the feeling I received was something I don't even know how to put into words because nothing can compare to it."

"I'm scared, Kiara-san. After the conversation I just had with the women he's with, I'm scared and it's not because of the women themselves, but rather based on the fact that he might push me away. I don't want to leave him because I… I don't know what I'll do if he's not around me. Am I being selfish in what I want? I don't want to lose him because he's the one I want to live for. Please… say something." Ultear concluded as she kept in tune with her soft expression before wiping away her tears.

At this point in time, Kiara was silent, but was taking everything into consideration. Normally, she would have lashed out upon the mere mention of polygamy, but understood this was something far more different than she had expected. Realizing it now, she recalled where she currently was and upon remembering something she heard in the past, she gasped loudly at the revelation.

"You're talking about Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or **The White Flash**, aren't you?" Kiara spoke matter-of-factly as she looked at the woman, whose eyes immediately widened.

Gasping, Ultear shook her head lightly before asking, "H-how'd you know?"

With a gentle smile, Kiara breathed in peacefully. "I know because I remember Naruto-san saving a few citizens that were held captive in our town a long time ago. My visit here was to a clinic and I asked the nurse about the strange construction near the Fairy Tail Guild, which she replied that it was the clan compound of **The White Flash**. Child, when I heard you mentioning polygamy, I didn't take to it kindly and I'm sure you knew that already. I don't usually tolerate that sort of thing." She reasoned sagely and rubbed the woman's back gently before continuing, "However, I'm not going to get into anything at the moment regarding it. Upon hearing how Naruto-san treats his women equally and how much they cherish him as well, I'm not going to get into a debate on the matter, knowing it would prove pointless. Well this only reflects kindly towards what I already feel about Naruto-san because I do respect him for helping our town in the past."

Smiling softly at the explanation, Ultear nodded in agreement and was very proud of Naruto right now because she just heard about how the blonde shinobi saved this elderly woman's fellow townspeople from whoever held them captive. She was also happy, knowing Kiara didn't lash about the mention of polygamy, since she figured that sort of thing was going to happen. However, she was thankful for the older woman to overlook that mention and only take into account of what she felt at the moment.

Nodding, Kiara had her soft smile intact. "You're a gentle young woman and I felt very close to you because I've been in a slightly similar position a very long time ago. You know about how Naruto-san loves those women and treat them equally and how they loved them back without hesitation. From what you've said, I can only assume you don't care for the sharing either, correct?" She asked knowingly and smiled at the nod she received before proceeding, "Let me put this very clearly. _You've fallen in love with him, child_."

Gasping loudly, Ultear's eyes bulged to comical proportions. "H-how!? How is that eve-" She couldn't even get to finish what she wanted to say upon the feel of the elder's hand gripping her shoulder.

Taking a deep sigh, Kiara removed her hand. "Let me tell you a little story and please don't say anything until I finish. A long time ago, I knew a man who I loved with all my heart, but was foolish to not convey my feelings towards him. I distanced myself from him for years and when I finally returned back to see if I felt the same way as I did back then, my heart broke to pieces upon what I found. That man I harbored feelings for had moved on and got married to another woman when I chose to distance myself. I spent years trying to recompose myself and got married as well, but then I realized I didn't feel that same thing I felt towards the one I wedded off to. It was then I understood that I had indeed been in love but was foolish to have ran away from confessing my feelings. A long time has passed and I have moved on and gradually come to love my husband, but my first love will always be the one I let slip away." She explained in wise tone and looked intently as she turned the blackette's attention towards her.

Ultear was simply mind boggled at the words being shared and could only nod dumbly, not knowing what else to do at this point. Her heart ached upon hearing the pain Kiara felt in the past because it was something she didn't appreciate at all. Seeing the intense gaze aimed her way, she nodded once more, showing she was ready for what the elder was going to say next.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully because this is something that'll help you understand what I'm trying to say, child. If you don't confess your feelings towards him, can you accept seeing a random woman coming up to Naruto-san and becoming another one of his suitors? Would you be able to live with yourself upon the realization that you let him slip away like I've done in the past? Are you going to let your own fears get the better of you, knowing what you truly want?" Kiara questioned sadly and felt her heart reach out for the young woman upon seeing the reaction.

Tears leaking, Ultear had a look of horror etched to her features. Clenching her fists, she tried her level best to stop these emotional dams from being shattered, but it was proving to be utterly pointless. Those words rampaged in her mindset as they began playing in a loop, causing her heart to clench because she didn't know what to do right now.

"…no...no...no..." Ultear chanted shakily and slowly recomposed herself as her eyes lit up in unmarked rage before possessively shouting, "**NO! **I won't ever allow that to happen, Kiara-san! I want to be with him! I need him! **_I LOVE HIM!_**"

Eyes widening, Ultear had a completely shocked expression on her face upon realizing what she just said. Placing a hand over her chest, she breathed heavily, while her emotions were racing to levels unknown. Trying to deny this new development, she felt her mindset raging out at her, showing what she felt at the moment was the absolute truth. Running those words in her mind again, the end result was exactly as she had spoken out. This wasn't a dream. She had undeniably fallen in love with Naruto.

Smiling widely, Kiara kissed the top of the girl's head. "You see it clearly now child, and I'm so proud of you for finally figuring it out all by yourself. You don't just love him, you're _helplessly_ in love with him, and you just needed the right push to realize it. I just hope you get the courage to tell him soon." She said softly before wiping away the tears that formulated in her eyes from the conversation.

In return, Ultear had a soft smile on her face and quickly hugged the elder. '_I love him… I love Naruto-kun and I didn't realize it until now. However, I-I can't tell his women because they might n_-' She was cut off from her thought process upon hearing Kiara clearing her throat.

"I know what you're thinking about and it's regarding the women that are involved with Naruto-san. Let me just tell you if they're anything like what you've described earlier, they won't stop you from pursuing the man either. I know it may seem very hard to accept, but you've truly been given a wonderful chance here. Take time to consider on how you'll confess your feelings and I just know he'll accept you also. You're a good child and I see so much of myself in you that it's eerie. I want you to be undeniably happy. Please do think about this." Kiara finished with her voice laced in nothing but motherly love as she kissed the top of the girl's head again.

Nodding with the utmost joy filling her heart, Ultear embraced the elderly woman tightly, knowing this woman helped her so much in understanding what she was feeling. This was so sudden but she knew what she felt at the moment was pure. It was like the pain she felt when she left the compound had diminished and a newly formulated determined thought process filled her very mindset.

Loosening the hug slowly, Ultear nodded her head. "I will tell Naruto-kun about what I'm feeling, but only after I find a way to do so. I don't want to jump right into this and I think it's for the best if I waited for a while before I proceed with this task because I want to be absolutely sure of what I'm feeling." She said strongly and rubbed the elder's back before concluding, "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, Kiara-san. If it wasn't for you wanting to talk to me about what I was feeling right now, I don't know what I would have done. Thank you so much. You're such a kind woman and I would like if you could give me your contact details because I wish to keep in touch with you."

Smiling lovingly at the words being shared, Kiara got up from her seat. "There's nothing to thank me for, child. I did what I thought was best and I'm truly pleased you're happy. I agree with you wanting to wait before confessing your feelings because it's never good to rush into things haphazardly. Of course I'll share my contact details. Let me just get it for you." She answered and patted the girl's shoulder before stepping towards her bag which was on the ground beside the bench.

Sitting on a tree branch above the bench area, Naruto sighed inwardly. '_Overhearing this conversation wasn't my original intention, Ultear-san. I was aware of your feelings, but not to such a degree. I just wanted to see if you were all right and I'm sorry for tuning into your conversation. You have people that may be after you and right now after hearing what you actually feel, there's no way I'll leave you alone either. Though I don't feel that way about you, I'm not sure what I should do. Leading you on is the last thing I'll ever do and therefore, I'll try my best to work out my own feelings towards you_.' He thought to himself as he remained hidden with his usage of the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**.

Meanwhile, Kiara held a piece of paper in her hand before handing it over to Ultear with a smile on her face, while giggling lightly at the reaction she got. Happily enjoying the warm embrace she got in the momentum, she had her smile intact upon getting pulled away from the hug.

With that, Ultear grabbed the elder's bags. "Here Kiara-san, I'll walk you towards the terminal myself. Please don't argue with me because it's the very least I can do after all you've done for me. Now let's get on with our journey towards our destination." She voiced out with the utmost kindness in her voice before looking at the woman intently.

Giggling once more, Kiara nodded in gratitude before walking along with Ultear, who began chatting away with her. In the momentum, Naruto quickly jumped out from his position and began trailing the duo, while focusing his sensory abilities just in case anyone from Grimoire Heart decided it was a good idea to show up here. If those pathetic dark mages even dared stepping foot in this town, he'd snap their necks without hesitation.

Following suit, the White Dragon Slayer continued walking along towards the designated location and sighed to himself as the conversation the two women had, began playing in a loop once more. There was a lot to take in because he had not realized Ultear felt _this_ strongly towards him, but was feeling a little closer to the woman at the knowledge of how much she cared for him.

"Here's the terminal, I'll place your bags in the train." Ultear said happily and glared at the protesting woman before walking towards the transport with a bright smile on her face.

Chuckling at the action, Kiara smiled lovingly at the retreating figure before entering the confines of the train as well. Upon seeing Ultear standing near a seat of her choice with the bags placed next to it, she had her smile intact and then quickly hugged the girl tightly.

"Thanks for buying me that train ticket, child. You are very kind. Thank you and I look forward to staying in contact with you with my **Communication Lacrima**. Go on now, I'll be fine from here." Kiara whispered as she separated from the hug before looking at the girl warmly.

Giving the woman room to sit down, Ultear stood firmly on the ground. "Don't mention it, Kiara-san. You're very welcome and I hope you take care of yourself. Yes, we will be in contact. I can see the train is going to depart very soon so I will head out now. Once again, thank you so much." She said tenderly and kissed the woman's hand before stepping away, while Kiara nodded softly.

With that, Ultear walked out of the train with a radiant smile on her face. "I'm not going to be speaking about my feelings soon, but when I do, I hope you can accept me. I want Leah-chan and Wendy-chan to be my daughters, with you as my husband, with us as a perfect family. I hope your wives can agree with me because I hope I can be worthy in their eyes for your affection**. **_I love you, Naruto-kun_." She said to herself with her smile widening by the second before running towards the direction of the compound.

'_Your change has certainly come into light, Ultear-san. Trust me, I won't hinder into putting my level best in searching for what feelings I have for you now. I owe you that much_.' Naruto thought to himself before vanishing in a flash of white.

* * *

(At the compound)

* * *

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were feeling uneasy right now. After much protest, they tucked both their daughters in their respective beds and watched them drift off to sleep. Currently, they were waiting in the living room area for their husband to return and only hoped Ultear was doing all right, knowing how badly they felt upon recalling her reaction into the conversation. Just then; they saw a flash of white appearing close to them and quickly got out of their chairs.

"Naru-kun, what happened?" Kushina asked as she saw her lover standing there with a mixed expression etched to his features.

Smiling softly, Naruto took a deep sigh. "Nothing you need to worry about, Kushi-chan. I just saw Ultear-san heading back towards the compound and she should be here any minute." He voiced out calmly before kissing the red haired kunoichi's forehead gently.

In return, the ladies knew something else was the matter, but didn't want to press further for details, knowing they'll hear it from their man later on. Nodding quickly, the future brides of the Wizard Saint smiled at him before turning around upon hearing a knock on the door. Following suit, Mikoto rushed towards the door and opened it before sighing in relief at the sight of Ultear, who was standing there with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that and if I worried everyone with my sudden movement. I just needed some time to myself. Thankfully, I'm feeling much better now. I just wanted to let you all know that because it was on my mind while I was strolling around the streets. Speaking of which, I'm going to look for a hotel nearby so I won't have problems finding a place to stay." Ultear said with her smile intact as she looked at the people inside the compound.

Just as her eyes met the Wizard Saint's Ultear felt immense happiness soaring in her heart upon recalling her recent conversation with Kiara. Trying to conceal the blush she had rising to her cheeks at the thought, the female mage was very glad to see him safe and sound from returning from his mission.

Walking forward, Naruto placed a hand over Ultear's shoulder. "I'm glad you're feeling better because you made the others saddened from your departure. As far as you looking for a place of residence is concerned, I'm not going to allow you to go anywhere near a hotel in this town." He replied in a stern tone and smiled at the confused look he received from the blackette before continuing, "The reason is because you're going to stay here at the compound. I don't want to hear any arguments from you on this matter since my mind is made up. Now eat some dinner and I'll show you to a guest room, where you're going to reside in from now on."

Going wide-eyed, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were pretty confused as to why their lover offered Ultear with a place to stay here. Though they were very happy he was granting the woman with this option because quite frankly, they felt it was the least they could do for her. Narrowing their eyes, the ladies saw the dried tears on Ultear's face and cursed themselves once more for that conversation. This gave them all the more reason for the woman to stay here. It was decided.

Gasping at those kind words, Ultear looked on in disbelief. "A-are you sure, Naruto-kun?" She asked unsurely, while feeling unimaginable joy at what was being offered to her.

Smiling, Naruto poked the woman's forehead. "I'm sure." He said in amusement at the sight of her yelping cutely before concluding, "Let's eat some dinner now. Welcome to your new home, Ultear-san. I hope you enjoy living here from now on."

At this point, Ultear refused to cry again, knowing she wanted to stay strong in the presence of the blonde shinobi, who she had now fallen in love with. His words made her heart race to uncharted territories and could understand why the women in the compound didn't mind sharing him. He made her feel so special and his acceptance right now, was giving her something she always wanted in life.

"Naru-kun is right about that, Ultear-chan. Welcome home!" Mirajane chirped cheerfully and walked towards the female mage before hugging her tightly.

Breathing in peacefully, Ultear nodded gently. "Thank you all so much!" She exclaimed with the utmost joy, knowing she was a part of something she felt she now belonged to.

Nodding once more, Ultear separated from the embrace before holding a serene expression on her face at the sight of the happy people around her. Following suit, she glanced towards Erza, who was looking on with a radiant smile on her face. Slowly gathering up the courage, she walked towards the redhead and extended her right hand in an attempt to meet her fellow female for a handshake before gasping lightly upon getting pulled in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for being so late in accepting you like my sister-figures have already done, but it's about time I took the high road and followed through in their example. Welcome home, _Ultear-chan_." Erza said softly and her smile widened at what she just said, realizing her mindset no longer prohibited her from handing out that honorific.

Peacefully taking in the moment of euphoria, Ultear tightened the embrace. "You don't have to apologize because you did nothing wrong, Erza-chan. Thank you so much for accepting me." She whispered upon realizing what this moment truly meant for her.

'_This is all because of you, Kiara-san. I will never forget the kindness you've shown me_.' Ultear thought to herself and smiled lovingly at the remembrance of the wonderful elderly female.

On the sidelines, Naruto and his remaining ladies were looking on with a proud look on their face. Upon seeing the smiles his future brides had, the blonde shinobi was now running through Ultear's conversation with Kiara. This moment only gave him all the more reason to further evaluate his feelings towards the woman, who had now so suddenly become someone close to him. Why that was, didn't matter to him anymore and neither was he stopping it from persisting. He was now willing to accept it.

Meanwhile, Ultear smiled as she separated from her embrace before getting dragged along towards the dining room area of the compound by Haku, who was extraordinarily happy at these turn of events, while everyone else chuckled at what was happening around them. For Ultear, things were finally coming along nicely and this whole experience was something she would forever cherish. This family was where she felt she now belonged and this new life, she was simply relishing in it.

…_and thus ends a moment of understanding._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So...yeah. This turned out to become a 30,000 word chapter. I know, I know! This was a very lengthy read and I agree completely. Honestly, I only estimated this chapter would reach a total of 20,000 words when I started writing it, but I got caught up in the moment and annihilated what I had for my expectations for the word length. Now that you all have this awesome gift, here's a small request. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Understandably, Ultear has made a giant leap in her character development and it'll only grow stronger as the chapters continue. Like I said in the past, her development has to be at a certain level before she can get induced into the harem, and this progress has begun already. Now, she understands full well of what's going on with her and this only makes things easier for her in the long run. This is what I wanted to depict and I'm glad everything's going so smoothly in this department. I love gradual buildups and Ultear's character development has me proud indeed.**

**Comic relief moments were present, a little suspense was given, and of course there was the emotional carry you all saw within the chapter. Since I like to be descriptive in these moments, I'm pleased I was able to make such a well-formulated balance with those scenarios. I spent a lot of time thinking it through and since I knew there was going to be a lot of tender moments here, I had to put those comic reliefs too.**

**Following into the picture, we have now reached a new level of progression. The next Major Arc will be the S-Class Exams, but I need to show progression towards that arc first, just like I've done for all the other Major Arcs I've illustrated so far in my story. **

**I've replied to everyone's reviews, but I still have the Guest Reviewers to respond to now.**

**To _Doug_: Wow, thanks for the multiple reviews. Since this was made out to be something you've repeated thrice in your reviews (counting you've edited them and whatnot), I'm not sure about the lime scenes at the moment. Sure I made the lemon scenes because I wanted for that character development to be there, however, as for adding more scenes into the picture, I'm not sure. Honestly, this is something I'll need to think about and I might even ask about this later on, but for now, I'm not going to make any false promises. Thanks again.**

**To those that thought the past chapter was good, thanks a lot for your reviews. You all know this already and I want to express it again. Thank you all so much for the dedication and I hope you all continue reading with the same vigor!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	38. A Momentous Occasion

**I'm proud to present you all with the 38****th**** chapter of the story. Along with the fact that I'm so pleased everyone liked the previous chapter, you all graced me with so much awesome reviews, as always. Due to this, the story has now crossed the next boundary and finally became the ****3****rd**** Most Reviewed Story of the Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover section! Thank you all so much! Also, my little bundle of joy is now 6 months old, which is very awesome to say the least. It's been a wonderful journey so far. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Groggily waking up, Ultear smiled absolutely radiantly. "That's right. I live with Naruto-kun and the others now. Yesterday night was wonderful and I had such a great time eating dinner and talking to everyone. It's becoming much easier for me to cope and I hope to confess my feelings soon." She said to herself and had her smile intact before humming a gentle tone.

Remembering how Naruto offered her a place to stay here made Ultear smile divinely because she never thought he'd do such a kind thing. More to it, she was simply amazed at how great Naruto was at cooking, knowing his clones made dinner last night. Just thinking about the Wizard Saint feeding her in the future made her blush heavily since she knew now she was in love with the man. These powerful emotions were all new to her, but it was like everything else was pointless. It was just so surreal.

Just then; Ultear squirmed a little on the comfy bed sheets, but felt a weight on her side, which was quite strange since she was the only person in her room when she slept last night, or so she figured. Turning around to see what was going on, her heart melted within milliseconds at the sight of Leah, who was currently snoring cutely while holding onto her tightly.

'_When did Leah-chan come here? I remember kissing her forehead when I saw her sleeping at night, but it looks like she entered my room after that. I'm thankful you came here Leah-chan, because you're always trying to protect me, even when I promised to be the one to do so. You're so peaceful_.' Ultear thought to herself lovingly before pecking the top of the child's head.

"Mou… kaa-chan, stop kissing tou-chan. I want ice-cream." Leah murmured adorably in her sleep before cutely squirming a little from her position.

Going wide-eyed instantaneously, Ultear tightened her embrace with the child. "K-kaa-chan?" She asked herself silently before blushing heavily at the other thing she just heard.

Ultear understood at this point, Leah wasn't thinking of her as a mother, which meant in the dream, Naruto was kissing one of the ladies. However in Ultear's mindset, she wanted that dream to be about her locking her lips with his, knowing she was in love with him now. Blushing at the thought, she trailed a finger over her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss Naruto.

"I love you kaa-chan. I love you and tou-chan so much." Leah mumbled in an adorable manner and formed a smile on her face as she subconsciously nuzzled her cheek against her embracer's chest.

"Oh you precious little girl…" Ultear whispered with tears in her eyes, while her heart pounded ferociously into her chest at the words being shared.

Placing a hand over her heart, Ultear let her joyous tears fall, wanting nothing more than for the child to actually think of her as a mother-figure. The sweet gentle tone Leah spoke in her dreams was giving her the most peace she's ever known in her life. Stroking a strand of the little brunette's hair, Ultear had a loving smile on her face, knowing she was relishing in this heavenly moment.

Squinting her eyes cutely, Leah felt water droplets falling on her face. "Mou…" She grumbled childishly, wondering if it was morning time already.

"Oh good morning, Leah-chan. I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry." Ultear said softly with an apologetic look on her face as she looked down at her little companion.

Fully awake with wide-eyes, Leah quickly tightened her embrace. "Ultear-nee, you're awake! You made me and Wendy-nee worried last night! We wanted to play but you went away. Hmph, meanie!" She whined loudly, knowing how sad she got when the woman didn't return back home last night.

Biting her lip in return, Ultear rubbed the girl's back. "I'm so sorry Leah-chan. I didn't mean to worry you." She whispered softly in a gentle tone and kissed the top of her head before continuing, "I promise I'll tell you if I'm leaving like that from now on. You know how much I care for you, right? I'm very sorry if you were looking for me. When did you come to my room though? I came by when you were sleeping and kissed you goodnight, but I didn't realize you entered my room later in the night."

Huffing adorably, Leah nodded her head. "Okay I believe you Ultear-nee! I was sleeping, but wanted to drink some water. There was a light in a room and came to turn it off and I saw you sleeping. Tou-chan's clone was awake downstairs and he told me it was your room. I just slept here also." She explained sagely and giggled upon getting patted on the shoulder.

"…are you mad I slept here with you?" Leah asked in a low voice, to which she got squeezed tightly causing her to gasp hastily in the momentum.

Ultear shook her head violently in return. "_Never_ say that again, okay? You have no idea how loved I felt when I saw you snuggling with me. You comforted me in Edolas and you're the reason for me being so happy and cheerful now. Therefore, please don't say I don't want you here, _musu_\- Leah-chan." She replied strongly, but panicked inwardly because she had almost referred the child as her _daughter_.

Snarling absently, Ultear recollected the memories of Meredy, who she considered to be a daughter-figure in the past. Knowing how that _brat_ actually hated her and was hell-bent on trying to end the life of the one who saved her, the blackette couldn't care less for that brat. However, it was Leah who gave her unimaginable warmth and love, which made Ultear happy beyond belief. If the child would allow her the chance, she would shower her with dedicated motherly love. It was the least she could do.

Smiling in acceptance, Leah was a happy camper at what she just heard. Though she was a bit confused, knowing she almost heard the word _musume_ from the blackette, but she didn't feel it was strange being called that. This didn't make sense to her at the moment because she only referred to this woman as an older sister, and the fact she had five amazing mothers already was something else on her mind. However, she pushed all those thoughts to the side for now, knowing it wasn't needed right now.

"Okay Ultear-nee." Leah whispered lovingly and looked at the blackette intently as her eyes narrowed at the sight before proceeding, "You've been crying again. Please don't cry!"

Quickly wiping the tears away, Ultear nodded her head. "I'm sorry Leah-chan, but these tears aren't from sadness, they're tears of joy. You just made me so happy when I saw you sleeping in my arms and the look of peace you had on your face was something that made me feel this way. Trust me." She explained with a tone laced in sincerity before taking a deep sigh.

Sniffling at those kind words, Leah snuggled into the woman's arms. "T-thank you Ultear-nee. You're just like my tou-chan and kaa-chans. I was happy when you were smiling in your sleep. I believe you!" She chirped truthfully and breathed in peacefully from having this warm conversation.

'_I would want nothing more than to be one of your mothers too, Leah-chan. I-I want you to be my little girl. I'll spoil you rotten and if Naruto-kun… if he loves me back, we'll be happy together. I'll protect you with my life. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but this dream… I wish it comes true._' Ultear thought to herself with a motherly smile on her face, trying not to shed tears at the moment.

"You're very welcome and thank you so much for thinking of me in that manner." Ultear said gently before pecking the top of the child's head with her motherly expression intact.

Nodding, Leah smiled at the words being shared and enjoyed the embrace the kind woman was giving her, while the woman in question was simply melted into the hug. The duo remained in their positions for a while until they heard a knock on the door. Frowning, Ultear held Leah in her arms as she quickly headed towards the door before smiling at the sight of Wendy and Carla, who were the newcomers in the room.

Crouching down, Ultear kissed the girl's forehead. "Good morning, Wendy-chan." She said softly and giggled as her embracer squirmed in her arms.

"Good morning!" Wendy chirped happily and hastily pointed a finger at her younger sibling before continuing, "Leah-chan! I was looking everywhere for you when I got out of bed, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Tou-chan then told me you were in Ultear-nee's room. Not funny!"

Huffing cutely, Leah crossed her arms. "Not funny, Wendy-nee!" She countered childishly and started laughing as her big sister huffed in return.

Giggling, Ultear shook her head in amusement. "Oh good morning Carla." She said with a warm smile etched to her features before sighing happily as the female cat bowed her head.

"Okay you two, let's not keep your tou-chan waiting. I'm sure he's downstairs right now." Ultear continued as she looked down at the duo, both of whom quickly began nodding eagerly.

With that, Ultear smile grew as Wendy hopped into her arms, causing her to feel so peaceful at the gentle nature of the two children. Closing the door behind her, she walked along the hallway with Carla following behind. Chatting away joyously, the trio reached the downstairs area of the compound, where they saw Naruto standing there by the living room.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Ultear said delightedly as she quickly made her way towards the man, while the two children hopped off from her arms.

Turning around, Naruto formed a smile on his face. "Good morning to you too, Ultear-san. I take it you had a nice sleep? My clone was downstairs when Leah-chan was entering your room so I figured she would take the chance to climb into your bed. After all, she was worried about you." He explained kindly and his smile never wavered at the sight of the two little girls running towards him.

In the momentum, Wendy and Leah quickly hugged their father tightly and smiled as he kissed the top of their heads. With their cheerful expressions intact, the duo hugged their father once more before running towards the living room table where their separate sketchbooks were present.

Breathing blissfully, Ultear nodded her head. "It was the best sleep I ever had, Naruto-kun. Thank you so much for offering me a place to stay. Yes I realized Leah-chan was snuggling with me when I woke up and while surprised, I was very happy. She really is gentle and caring. I'm so grateful for being here now." She replied and held a peaceful expression on her face at the sight of the duo now drawing in their books.

"Well I'm glad you had a good night's rest and you're very welcome. Now let's sit down. The others are currently out in the town running a some errands, but they'll be back shortly." Naruto spoke out with a warm voice as he gestured for the woman to seat herself.

Eyes visibly twinkling with affection, Ultear nodded and walked towards the leather sofa with a spring in her step and skipped along before cheerfully seating herself on the two-piece furniture, while tuning into a chuckle that was heard from behind her. Turning around, her heart pounded furiously into her chest at the sight of Naruto, who was the source of the sound.

"W-what's so funny, Naruto-kun?" Ultear stammered embarrassingly with a blush slowly etching her features in the progression.

Stepping forward, Naruto had a smirk on his face. "Oh it's nothing." He answered with his amused expression intact before seating himself down.

Ultear blushed harder upon Naruto sitting right beside her, when he could have just as easily sat down a safe distance away. Breathing nervously, she scooted a little closer to the man and went wide-eyed as he simply smiled at her, knowing what she was trying to do. Blush intact, she squirmed a little on the comfortable sofa because she didn't know why he was so open towards her right now.

"You have become someone special, Ultear-san. The kids have really taken a liking to you." Naruto said tenderly as he stared the woman in the eyes before continuing, "My wives have accepted you and they'll never waver in their kindness towards you now. After welcoming you into our home, they've long forgotten your past and are now willing to look past everything. You've come along nicely by choosing this route to change because the person I knew would never be this gentle natured."

"I know I haven't shown you much kindness in the past, but circumstances were much bitterer between us with you being a dark mage and all. I offered you the choice to leave Grimoire Heart because I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. I'm happy to say that my assumption was correct and that there's no sign of your prior self. _I'm proud of you_, Ultear Milkovich." Naruto concluded in a sagely tone before taking a deep sigh.

_Love_. Eyes bulging to comical proportions, Ultear was shocked to the core at what she had just heard, but her eyes never left the man she was now so deeply in love with. Holding in the urge to kiss him with everything she possibly has in order to show him the love she had for him now, the blackette simply smiled affectionately as those words began playing in a loop in her head.

'_It's like the love I feel for you has skyrocketed to levels unknown, Naruto-kun. It'll be very hard, but I'm still going to wait to confess my feelings because I may only get one chance to do this. If you would love me back in return, I… I would be so happy. _' Ultear thought to herself as she continuously stared deep in the man's eyes.

_Anxiety_. Though Ultear was upset Naruto still didn't give her an affectionate suffix, his words were making her heart melt. She was looking forward to telling him how she was feeling about him, but upon pondering on the conversation she had with Kiara, she knew it was better to wait, no matter how much she wanted to tell him right now.

Nodding gently, Ultear slowly took a blissful sigh. "Thank you so much, Naruto-kun. I don't know what else to say other than I'm so grateful you feel that way. Don't dwell on our past because that's all behind us now. This is everything I want and I'm glad your wives have become close to me as well. They've shown me nothing but kindness and this family is something I'll forever cherish. I have worked hard to come here and I'm proud of myself, but your acceptance has motivated me to go even further. I can't thank you enough for this chance." She whispered lovingly with a dream-like expression plastered across her face.

In return, Naruto nodded his head with a warm smile. "Well you've shown Leah-chan nothing but kindness and I'm sure that's the reason why she slept in your room. I'm positive without a doubt that you'll continue with this impressive momentum. Once again, you're very welcome." He replied sincerely and looked at the woman with his smile intact.

_Yearning._ Upon staring deep into the blonde shinobi's eyes, Ultear yearned for his touch. Eyes that once brought her _fear_, now brimming with _kindness_. That embrace he gave her was something she'll forever consider precious and because of his words right now, she felt even more attached towards him. Heart skipping a beat, the blackette gulped lightly as the man took the initiative to scoot a little closer to her, again holding in that strong urge to kiss him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Ultear asked nervously as the man was now at shoulder-distance, wondering what he was thinking about right now.

Smiling, Naruto nudged the former dark mage's shoulder. "Go on, I won't stop you." He whispered smoothly, knowing where this would lead.

Ultear felt that previous void in her heart shatter to pieces as Naruto's voice soothed her soul to a level she didn't know even existed. Not wasting a second, she slowly wrapped her right arm around his left one and placed her head on his shoulder, a position the blackette felt she was destined to belong.

"T-thank you so much Naruto-kun. You've given me more than I could've asked for. Thank you." Ultear replied lowly with a divine blush etching her features at being so close to the blonde shinobi now.

Sighing deeply, Naruto smiled at these turn of events. '_I know exactly how you feel, Ultear-san. That conversation you had with Kiara-san is still fresh in my mind. At first, I didn't want for you to become this close to me because I wanted to wait until I felt the time was right. However, for some reason, my mindset hasn't prohibited me from doing this. Though I know this will upset my girls, they'll understand completely. Those women are my wives after all and they're truly one a kind.' _He thought to himself with lips curling into a wider smile, while the woman beside him hummed joyously.

_Trance._ Biting her lip again, Ultear was in a daze at the moment. Snuggling with the Wizard Saint was giving her a warmth which she hadn't thought was possible. Kiara's words began playing in a loop once more and those words she'll follow forever because this embrace was more than she had expected. It was clear to her now. She wasn't just in love with Naruto any longer. As Kiara had mentioned, she was _helplessly _in love with him. Blushing heavily at the thought of an intimate act with the man, she eagerly took in his warm scent, which was something she was already getting addicted to. It was her ecstasy.

On the sidelines, Wendy and Leah stopped sketching as they looked on at the display of their father and Ultear together on the sofa. Facing each other, the duo had confused expressions on their faces, knowing this sort of thing happened only with their mothers and their tou-chan. However, they didn't think too much about this whole scenario and simply resumed their work once more.

Moments later, a knock was heard from the main door of the compound, to which Ultear quickly separated from the blonde shinobi. As much as she wanted to stay in his arms for all eternity, she didn't want to upset the ladies, who had now given her acceptance into their home. As a fellow female, she had no intention of overstepping her boundaries. With a small blush, she looked at Naruto, who nodded his head with a warm smile on his face.

Following suit, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer entered the confines of the compound, while each of them held multiple bags in their hands. Looking at the people in the room, they smiled as they rushed towards them before placing the bags they held on the living room table. Smile intact, the ladies waved at their beautiful daughters and sighed with the maximum amount of peace.

"Good morning kids!" The ladies spoke out harmonically with the highest degree of love in their voice before giggling angelically at their reaction.

Running towards their beautiful mothers, the two little girls had wide smiles on their faces. Wendy quickly hopped into Kushina's arms, while Leah did the same with Mirajane. With that, the duo began chatting away with their loving mothers.

Naruto smiled at the sight, knowing it was always heartwarming to see his family interact with one another. His ladies were truly one of a kind and he knew that for a fact. They were the women he was going to marry in the future and the very women that'll birth his future children. His new life was something he'll forever cherish, and that was a promise he was going to keep.

Standing beside the man, Ultear sighed inwardly. '_They look so peaceful talking to Wendy-chan and Leah-chan like that. Kaa-san if you're watching over me, please make my dream to become one of them a reality. I don't know what I'll do if Naruto-kun doesn't return my feelings. I love him so much._' She thought to herself with a soft expression before taking an external sigh.

After their maternal instincts were satisfied, the ladies lowered their daughters to the ground and smiled as they watched them step towards to resume their sketching once more. Nodding to each other, they turned around to see the other two people in the room with wide smiles.

With that, the ladies faced the blackette. "Good morning, Ultear-chan!" They chorused in unison with angelic smiles on their faces, knowing they were happy to see the content woman.

Nodding quickly, Ultear smiled at the ladies. "Good morning all of you. Naruto-kun told me you were out to run an errand so we were just in the living room area spending some time together." She said softly before mentally cursing herself, realizing what she also voiced out at the end of her speech.

On instinct, the ladies nodded in return, but were inwardly looking at the blackette with high amount of calculation. There was definitely something different about Ultear other than the peaceful expression she had on her face. Upon recalling what the woman just said, they immediately understood what happened and though it should have enraged them at the knowledge, they remained silent.

"Did you find everything you needed, girls? I'm hoping the _plan_ worked out without fail?" Naruto asked knowingly and smiled at his gorgeous soon-to-be wives.

Grinning madly, the ladies of the Wizard Saint nodded their heads eagerly, knowing exactly what their lover was talking about. Quickly taking turns kissing him passionately which was a usual thing, each of them moaned to their heart's content. Stepping back a little, they smiled softly at Ultear, who was looking away from the sight with a deep frown on her face.

'_I have to stay strong, but seeing them kiss Naruto-kun like that… It hurts._' Ultear thought to herself achingly before taking a deep sigh in order to calm down.

Following suit, Mirajane approached the blackette. "Ultear-chan, we hope you had a good night's rest. Now we went into town for a while because we had to run a few errands, and some of these mentioned errands actually revolve around you." She spoke out slyly before giggling at the confused reaction she got from the woman in front of her.

Seeing Ultear's hesitant nod, the ladies of the blonde shinobi walked towards the table and quickly picked up the bags they brought from outside. With that, they placed them on the sofa before gesturing for the former dark mage to see what was inside. Meanwhile, Ultear grew confused at this, but didn't question what was going on and simply nodded once more before glancing at the bags beside her. Just as she laid eyes on what was inside, her eyes widened significantly.

"Oh Kami-sama, look at all these dresses." Ultear said in complete awe at the sight of the multiple _extremely expensive_ pairs of dresses in various colors and designs before continuing, "These are by far one of the most elegantly designed attires I've ever laid my eyes on and that's putting things lightly. Where on Earth did you get the money to afford all these clothes!? They must have cost a fortune!"

Forming a smirk in return, the ladies puffed out their chests in pride. "Well it's because of Naru-kun's financial balance that we were able to afford everything, and quite honestly, this hasn't even made a dent to our family account. Also, whenever anyone of us goes on a mission, we add our money to the bank. Naru-kun utilizes his clones and sends them off on numerous missions every day for additional financial banking. We're not trying to brag or anything, but we're _very _well off, dattebane." Kushina explained in a cool tone, while her sister-figures smiled proudly.

Ultear was still wide-eyed but could only nod dumbly, not knowing what more to say to these women because the price tags on these dresses were absolutely insane. However, she was rather proud of Naruto for creating such an ingenious plan for financial backing, considering the fact this compound was the most extravagant place she's ever seen in her life.

"So we take it you like the dresses, huh?" Mikoto asked cheekily and formed a devious smirk on her face upon turning towards her sister-figures.

In return, Ultear nodded hesitantly. "I-I do like them, Mikoto-chan. They are very beautiful. I mean only a fool wouldn't like these attires. You all truly have impeccable taste in clothing." She replied kindly before looking at the ladies with a knowing expression.

Following suit, the ladies of the Wizard Saint smirked widely. "Well that's good to hear because we got all these clothes for you, Ultear-chan! Consider this a welcome home present from all of us!" They chorused in unison with their smirks intact at the upcoming reaction.

Gasping loudly, Ultear stepped back a little. "A-are you serious? I… I don't deserve such a gift." She said in protest, yet her heart soared with immense happiness at what was being offered to her.

"Oh shut it, Ultear-chan." Haku said with a smirk on her face and giggled lightly at the pouting woman in front of her before continuing, "This was Naru-kun's idea and we agreed completely. All of us remembered you didn't bring any clothes along when you came to Magnolia Town so it was decided we buy some for you. Don't even bother protesting because we're not going to take to it kindly. Now take your gifts and keep that smile on your face!"

Smiling tearfully, Ultear slowly walked forward. "T-thank you all so much!" She exclaimed cheerfully before embracing The Ice Princess tightly with the highest level of gratitude.

On the sidelines, Wendy and Leah were looking on the display with warmth and pride because their kaa-chans were so wonderful that it knew no bounds. Nodding at the sight, they smiled before happily resuming with their drawing, knowing they'll show their tou-chan their masterpiece later.

Following suit, the former dark mage hugged each of the ladies in the same manner, knowing this was something she'll forever engrave in her heart. These people were so kind and caring, even though they had absolutely no reason to act that way towards her. Sniffling lightly, she smiled at the women, all of whom smiled back at her with a nod of approval. Just then; she remembered who was the cause of these gifts and turned to face him with her eyes glimmering with longing.

"I… I don't know what to say, Naruto-kun. Thank you for this gift." Ultear whispered as she walked towards him before engulfing him in her embrace.

Chuckling lightly, Naruto rubbed the blackette's back. "You're welcome, Ultear-san. What's the point of having all this money if you're not going to spend it? Anyway, I'm happy you like what my girls brought you since they were my own personal recommendations." He explained warmly before separating from the embrace, much to Ultear's uneasiness.

Looking at the blonde shinobi intently, Ultear felt herself get lost in his gaze, knowing the embrace she had with him just now, was everything she ever wanted. However, she didn't really think too much about it because the ladies were present in the room and she didn't want to anger them. Turning towards them, she had a downcast expression etched to her features, but to her immense surprise, none of them were angry at all. This didn't make sense to her at all.

"Go on Ultear-chan, try out the clothes and see what you want to wear for the day." Erza said warmly and smiled at the woman nodding in agreement.

Bowing her head quickly, Ultear grabbed the bags before rushing upstairs, while the residents of the compound were happy to see the woman so happy. Naruto gestured for his ladies to seat themselves down, which they swiftly did as mentioned. Mirajane sat down on her lover's lap and moaned in content as he kissed her neck, while the others pouted cutely at the sight.

Smiling softly, Mirajane leaned back into her lover's chest. "Ultear-chan really loved the gifts. We're glad you sent us to get those dresses for her because it did make us feel warm as well." She whispered lovingly and enjoyed the loving feel of the blonde shinobi's arms wrapped around her.

"You are my wives after all so I don't expect anything less. I'm proud of all of you." Naruto said in a gentle tone before rubbing the silverette's stomach, causing her to blush beautifully.

It was truly making the remaining ladies proud, recalling how happy Ultear was when she was given her wonderful gifts. Though they also took into account of the way the blackette embraced their soon-to-be husband, they were surprisingly silent about it. After all, they had accepted Ultear and weren't going to lash out on everything the woman did. Knowing it was hard to give into this, they weren't going to do anything they'll regret. They will have to be patient and that's a fact.

With that, Naruto created two shadow clones and sent them off towards the kitchen. "All right, girls. I'm sure all of you have something else you want to say. Don't be afraid to speak." He spoke out softly and smiled as they nodded.

"Naru-kun, what happened between you and Ultear-chan? I'm not dense to realize something went down since the look of peace in her eyes is exactly what we have. What happened?" Mikoto asked matter-of-factly, to which her sister-figures nodded in agreement.

Playing with Mirajane's hair, Naruto formed a small smile on his face. "I let Ultear-san lean on my shoulder." He replied calmly and ignored the narrowed eyes forming on his women before continuing, "I'm sure you all have your suspicions because I'd be surprised if you didn't. This is something Ultear needs and I'm positive you're all aware of that. You all saw her reaction to the gifts, she clearly appreciates everything we're doing for her. After that, could you really get angry at her?"

"I don't want any of you to be uncomfortable in your own home because you are my wives, and the loves of my life. We wouldn't be having this discussion if that wasn't the case. If you're not satisfied by this, you can always say so. Like I said, you have the right to speak your minds." Naruto concluded seriously and kept playing with his gorgeous silver haired lover's hair.

Taking a deep sigh, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer became silent, but were deep in thought on what the current situation was about. Even though she wanted to stay in her position longer, Mirajane hesitantly hopped off from her husband's lap before walking towards her sister-figures. With that, they whispered to one another of what they were thinking about, while Naruto simply tuned out of the conversation since he had no intention of overhearing his wives.

Ten minutes later, Erza cleared her throat. "Yesterday, I would have seriously minded since I had no intention of letting Ultear-chan so close to you. However, after everything that has happened to her and the way she acted around us now, I think we'll only be dooming ourselves if we don't give her the benefit of the doubt. We have accepted her and it's time we proved it." She explained with a small smile etching her features before nodding at her words.

"I agree with Erza-chan completely. There isn't much else to say, we have given her the chance to stay here and it'll only reflect badly on us if we didn't hold true to our promise to be patient." Mikoto spoke out with a kind tone as she looked at her smiling sister-figures.

Nodding gently, Naruto sighed in peacefully before replying, "That's all I wish to hear, ladies. I'm pleased to see you all acting this way, seeing as your loving personalities are what drew me towards you in the first place. Thanks for giving Ultear-san a chance, she'll definitely appreciate it."

With a loving smile aimed at their man, the ladies breathed in the moment of him being so proud of them. His words always made them feel special. Following suit, the future brides of the Wizard Saint leaned back into their seats before pouting heavily as Kushina ran towards Naruto and sat back on his lap and smirked widely. Crossing their arms with their pouts intact, they watched their sister-figure making out with the love of their life, while cursing themselves for not being the ones to do so.

Moments later, Kushina panted heavily as she turned around. "Too slow, dattebane." She voiced out and stuck her tongue out at her sister-figures in a childish manner.

On the sidelines, Wendy and Leah giggled at the sight, knowing their mothers were having fun talking to each other. Their family was just too perfect for words and they knew that better than anyone because their parents were so wonderful. Smiling as their sketches were almost complete, they knew their father was going to love seeing their work of art. After all, they were their father's little angels.

Giggling lightly, the remaining ladies shook their heads at the antics of their redhead sister-figure, knowing she was simply so fun to hang out with. After Kushina got up from their man's lap, each of them took their turns kissing him lovingly, enjoying the warmth only he could provide them with. Upon separation, Naruto and his ladies sighed peacefully as they leaned back into their seats before turning around upon the sound of footsteps from the staircase.

Stepping downstairs, Ultear looked on nervously. "S-so how do I look?" She asked with her nervous expression in tact before twirling around to show off her new attire.

At the moment; the blackette had her luscious black hair flowing freely, while a small red colored pin was secured near the edge of her hair to give off a beautiful look. She was now wearing a black colored tight-fitted long sleeved shirt, which was elegantly designed with white colored patterned outlines on the sides, while the sleeves themselves were rolled up slightly, giving her a rather modern look. She also had on a dark blue colored moderate length skirt, which had a velvet like fabric stretching around the sides. As a finish, she also donned a pair of extravagantly designed black colored high-heeled shoes.

Looking on intently, the ladies grinned widely. "That looks absolutely gorgeous on you, Ultear-chan!" They chorused in unison before walking towards their fellow mage.

Nodding shyly, Ultear formed a small smile on her face. "Thanks. I really love this dress." She said softly and a pink hue rose to her cheeks upon turning towards the blonde shinobi.

Smiling at the woman, Naruto looked at her analytically. "It does suit you very well, Ultear-san." He voiced out and smirked as Ultear's blush deepened at his words before continuing, "It's great to see you're fitting in so nicely here. I think my clones should be finished up with breakfast so we'd better get to the dining room."

Nodding in return, Ultear smiled softly and felt so free, knowing Naruto approved of what she was currently wearing. This sort of thing never mattered to her in the past, but the feeling of the man's approval and his smile was something she wanted to see forever.

With that, Mirajane and Haku quickly grabbed their daughters into their arms, while giggling as the children began whining in protest since they weren't finished drawing. After a moment of explaining how it was time for breakfast, the ladies giggled once more at their cute little angels, while Naruto was simply at peace with himself at the sight of his family.

'_You're the reason for why I'm even alive, Naruto-kun. You gave me so much hope today and your kindness towards me sparked a love greater than I felt for you yesterday. I love you so much that it hurts. One day I hope you can find it in your heart to accept me as a loved one of yours too._' Ultear thought to herself as she glanced at the Wizard Saint and blushed beautifully upon him smiling warmly at her.

Following suit, everyone smiled at the warm atmosphere which was felt within the extravagant confines of the clan compound before heading towards the kitchen, where they would all enjoy a nice time eating a warm breakfast. Things were coming along greatly for the residents of the structure, especially Ultear, who felt she was now integrating to her new life perfectly.

* * *

(With Jiraiya and Gildarts)

* * *

"…well they are quite the weaklings. It wasn't even worth our time." Jiraiya said plainly as he emerged out from an old structure on the outskirts of Delilah Town.

Chuckling, Gildarts gave a nod of agreement. "You got that right. I mean it's quite hilarious to think those people thought themselves as dark mages. They're trash is what they are." He said coldly without a hint of emotion in his voice before snorting at the memory of his latest victims.

After the moment spent in Hotu Town, the duo had been on their routine patrols. Upon the call of their client within Delilah Town, they quickly hurried off towards the town, knowing there were rumors of a Dark Guild surfacing, which went by the name Chaos.

This new Dark Guild was holding hostages and were rumored to have been starting up a female binding cell, where they were going to _relieve_ themselves. This wasn't something either Jiraiya or Gildarts would take lying down and therefore, they immediately rushed off towards the town with the intent to kill every single last one of those fools. However, upon arrival, the two mages took care of the dark mages with ease and didn't even break a sweat, causing them to frown since the enemies were so weak.

"Well they raised some _chaos_ all right. It's like they were asking for death." Jiraiya replied in amusement and turned towards his partner before continuing, "You on the other hand are coming along nicely. That coldness in your voice is something new. I think Naruto-kun is rubbing off on you, Gildarts-san."

Scratching the back of his head, Gildarts smirked. "Ah that's not a bad thing though. Otouto's darker side in battle is quite the sight to behold. I actually take that as a compliment." He countered proudly before widening the smirk he had on his face.

Laughing warmly at the answer, Jiraiya nodded, knowing Naruto's battlefield personality was something interesting to say the least. With that, the duo quickly gathered up the supplies that were in the confines of the former Dark Guild building, to which Jiraiya sealed everything into his wrist. Just then; the toad sage's eyes narrowed as he faced a bulletin board on the north side of the building and hurried towards the sight, causing Gildarts to follow through in the movement. A moment later, the duo arrived at the sight before seething in rage at the sight.

"Do you think we should call Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya asked seriously as he looked down at the paper in his hands before snarling at what it contained.

Snarling, Gildarts nodded in approval. "Go right ahead, Jiraiya-san. This isn't something we're going to take lying down. This is exactly one of the reasons why we're still making these routine patrols." He answered matter-of-factly, while also having a serious look on his face.

With that, Jiraiya nodded and took out his **Communications Lacrima** to connect with his former student before raising an eyebrow as the device began ringing loudly. Following suit, Gildarts gestured for his partner to take the call, causing his partner to give in immediately. Just as Jiraiya activated the device, a screen hovered midair, showing Katsya on the other side of the screen.

"_Hello there, Gildarts-san and Jiraiya-san. Thank you for answering my call._" Katsya said warmly and bowed her head in a respectable manner before continuing, "_I just wanted to inform you that I've heard many rumors of where my former coven might be and the rumors aren't false. I've been in that coven for a long time and my instincts are telling me those scoundrels are nearby. I'm in an area a safe distance away from those three and I can only assume they're doing this to seek me out, knowing I'll catch onto their trail._"

"_I don't want either of you to come where I'm located at the moment until I'm absolutely sure it's those three that are behind these rumors. I still don't know what to say because no one ever helped me like this in the past, and just know I'm eternally grateful for your support. I don't want to waste any more time because I need to further investigate on these rumors. Thank you again for helping me out_." Katsya concluded softly with a look of peace etched to her features.

Listening fixedly, the two Fairy Tail mages understood everything completely. They had agreed to help this woman out because they knew she wasn't evil, and was a target of three foolish vampire coven members. After hearing her explanation in Hotu Town, they had decided to take out the trash and rid the world of those three stooges.

Smiling at the woman, Jiraiya nodded. "It's no problem whatsoever, Katsya-san. Please let us know if your assumptions are correct and we'll be there to stop help out." He replied in his voice laced with kindness before waving the woman off.

"I agree completely. It's my pleasure helping you out, Katsya-san. We'll stay in contact." Gildarts added into the conversation as he looked at the female vampire intently.

Bowing her head once more, Katsya smiled brightly and waved the two men off before cutting off the connection on the device, causing the men in question to take a deep sigh. A moment later into the silence, Jiraiya couldn't hold it in any longer and started giggling perversely.

Groaning, Gildarts turned towards his fellow mage before asking, "What's the problem now?"

Shaking his head in return, Jiraiya smirked deviously. "It's _my _pleasure helping you out, Katsya-san." He spoke in amusement as he formulated puppy-dog eyes before continuing, "_We'll_ stay in contact. Oh how romantic of you, _Gildarts-kun_."

Immediately holding his stomach tightly, Jiraiya laughed hysterically upon giving his words on the matter, while shaking his head in a comical fashion. This was something too good to pass up and it made him proud of executing this moment so perfectly. Even though things were tense with the spy network and everything, it was moments like these that made everything worthwhile.

Blushing in embarrassment, Gildarts twitched at the sight. "B-BAKA! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" He roared with a serious look on his face, while his blush never wavered.

Going wide-eyed, Jiraiya laughed manically before voicing out, "Aww I'm proud of you for being such a softie_,_ _Gildarts-kun_. Good for you, you little plush toy. Wanna snuggle later?"

Seething in rage, Gildarts clenched his fists. "You're never going to let this go, are you?" He asked knowingly and growled upon the nod he received in return.

Just then; Jiraiya pulled a 180 as he suddenly turned serious, causing his partner to turn serious in return. Looking at the paper in his hands, the toad sage knew exactly what this new situation meant and it wasn't pretty. After all, this was something they were fearing the most and those rumors they heard, weren't rumors now. They understood they had to call Naruto over this instant.

"Jiraiya-san, I suggest you don't inform otouto of Katsya-san. We don't need to give him any more problems to deal with. As far as those coven members go, we'll take care of them. Otouto needs to relax himself and I'm sure his women won't like him being gone for too long. Not only that but neither Leah-chan nor Wendy-chan will take seeing their father gone too long kindly. He has a family to take care of and I'm sure he doesn't want to be apart from them either. I know the seriousness of the contents in this paper and I can't give another moment of stress to otouto. Are you with me?" Gildarts asked strongly before narrowing his eyes at his spy network partner.

Nodding in agreement, Jiraiya smiled softly. "I am with you, my friend. There's no way I'll allow Naruto-kun to deal with something we specifically signed up for. We'll let him know after we take care of those coven members about our encounter with Katsya-san." He replied warmly and smiled at the memories of his former apprentice before hastily whispering, "There's no way in hell I'll get caught up in dealing with his women either. From what I remember, they killed off several dark mages for talking trash about Naruto-kun and if they hear we're taking him away from them, well let me be the one to say, I'm not going to be the one to face their wrath. It's a suicide mission."

Following suit, Gildarts sighed deeply at the recollection. His surrogate little brother's loves were some of the kindest people he had ever met in his life, but if someone was to talk nonsense about Naruto, well it's kind of pointless looking forward to tomorrow, knowing it might never come. It was like those women were sophisticated and gentle, but completely different on the battlefield.

With a nod, the orange haired mage gestured for his partner to call the blonde shinobi over, to which the toad sage quickly channeled chakra into his **Hiraishin** kunai. Glancing at the paper once more, the duo sighed deeply, knowing this conversation was going to be something serious.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

* * *

Currently, everyone was sitting down in the living room area. After a wonderful time eating breakfast, Naruto and the others residents of the compound decided it was best to relax, while Wendy and Leah were simply looking forward to resuming with their sketching. Meanwhile, Naruto and his ladies with the addition of Ultear were glancing at the two children with smiles on their faces.

Five moment later, Leah jumped up in excitement. "Tou-chan! I'm done with my drawing!" She chirped cheerfully as she ran towards the blonde shinobi with her sketchbook.

Following suit, Wendy rushed in the direction of her father also, knowing she had finished up with her masterpiece too. Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer and Ultear smiled at the content children before scooting towards Naruto, who had a wide smile on his face at the sight of the approaching angels.

Quickly surrounding themselves around the Wizard Saint, the female mages looked intensely at what the two girls drew in their sketchbooks. Leah illustrated a picture of her parents and labelled the names to show who she was drawing, but to Ultear's utter shock, the little brunette drew a picture of her as well, which melted Ultear's heart instantly. On the other hand, Wendy drew a picture of her family with labels for the names and drew Carla as well, much to the female Exceed's happiness. All in all, the residents of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound were extremely pleased with what they were witnessing.

Taking his eyes off the sketchbooks, Naruto grinned widely. "Outstanding job Wendy-chan, Leah-chan. I absolutely love your new masterpiece." He spoke with his voice laced in adoration and had his grin intact at the reaction of his little angels before continuing, "In fact, I'm going to hang these pictures up in the living room. I'm proud of you both and I'm very pleased to see the two of you so caring towards one another. You truly are my daughters and I know for a fact you'll always make me proud with your decisions. I love you two very much."

Smiling tearfully, the duo itched forward. "T-thank you tou-chan! We love you too!" They yelled harmonically before embracing the man tightly, knowing he was truly a godsent.

"Oh Naru-kun…" Erza whispered devotedly upon hearing her husband's soothing voice, while her sister-figures watched on the display with their expressions splashed in affection.

Right beside the ladies, Ultear placed a hand over her chest and smiled tenderly. '_You are the most gentle and loving father I've ever seen, Naruto-kun. I would do anything to become your wife and raise Wendy-chan and Leah-chan with you. I don't care about the sharing now, no matter how much I want you all to myself. After such a long time, everything I want is right in front of me_.' She thought to herself and had her smile intact while she eyed the loving display.

Smiling proudly, Naruto was filled with his daughters' warmth and the embrace they were giving him certainly made everything else seem redundant. His loving family was something he'll always cherish and his wives were the ones that also had a part in this affectionate sight. Creating a shadow clone, he sent him on the orders to hang up the drawings, while he himself played with his daughters. In the momentum, he gestured for the ladies to come forward into the loving sight, which they did hastily without a second of hesitation.

On the sidelines, Ultear smiled delicately, but didn't inch forward because she thought the blonde shinobi wouldn't want her near this family moment. However, upon him gesturing for her to come forward as well, her eyes went wide with a look of disbelief on her face. Slowly crouching down, she emerged herself into the affectionate family gathering and felt happiness wash over her. Whispering how proud she was of Leah and Wendy, she felt at peace upon the duo smiling at her and to make everything better, the ladies also smiled at her actions.

Just then; Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm feeling a pulse radiating from Jiraiya-sensei's kunai." He said softly and chuckled as his ladies formed hardened expressions before continuing, "You all know he wouldn't randomly summon me for pointless activity. Yesterday was something I guess could be considered important and I'm sure this isn't anything less of value either."

Sighing sadly, the ladies fumed. "I swear if Jiraiya-san calls you again, I'll cave his face in so _severely_ that even the doctors will be at a loss for words. I've had enough of him taking you away from us, I don't want our family time getting ruined all because of him and his partner in crime." Mikoto said coldly and swiftly activated her **Sharingan** to fully emphasize her point.

Growling in agreement, the remaining ladies also held hardened expressions, knowing how much they detested their husband leaving them. If those two couldn't take care of themselves, they shouldn't be travelling on those stupid spy network missions. Their husband should enjoy himself and relax with his family and that was something they took very seriously.

"Oh that isn't even the half of it, Mikoto-chan. If that _lecherous swine_ even attempts to sway our loving husband in one of his disgusting hot spring escapades, he'll suffer agonizingly, dattebane." Kushina voiced out angrily with her hair hovering in unmarked rage.

Narrowing their eyes, the ladies recalled the toad sage being such a perverted coot, but had to admit, the man wasn't all that perverted anymore, something they were eternally grateful for. However, with Jiraiya no one could ever take much chances with him at any point in time. As the saying goes; _once a hopeless pervert, always a hopeless pervert._

Frowning, Ultear shook her head. "What are you talking about, Kushina-chan?" She asked in confusion, not liking where this conversation was heading off to.

Eyes still narrowed, Haku turned towards the blackette. "We're talking about Jiraiya, who was Naru-kun's former sensei. He's someone you need to look out for and we're warning you in advance. Not only does that pervert shamelessly peep in female hot springs, he also writes trash perverted novels. He'll be openly hitting on you if he gets the chance. This is a matter of the utmost seriousness, Ultear-chan." She answered glacially, while her sister-figures nodded angrily in agreement.

Following suit, Ultear's eyes widened in shock, while clenching her fists at this new knowledge, knowing she wasn't taking to it kindly. The man she was in love with had a perverted teacher that openly peeps in female hot springs? As a fellow female, she was utterly disgusted by this and didn't want that man to be anywhere near the blonde shinobi because she couldn't handle the thought of the toad sage corrupting Naruto with his foolish schemes.

"To hell with that pervert. Naruto-kun, please stay here and leave him be." Ultear voiced out seriously, to which the ladies smiled proudly.

At this point, Naruto was chuckling amusingly while enjoying the conversation of his ladies and Ultear. His former sensei truly had a way with women. Shaking his head, he kissed his daughters on the forehead, but was also in the agreement of not wanting to leave. Still, things weren't always meant to be so blissful and he realized that. Sighing sadly, he separated from his children, much to their sadness.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer looked at his ladies intently. "It's not like they _want_ to ruin our family time, you all know that very well." He spoke calmly and his expressions hardened before continuing, "However, this calling could be related to a Dark Guild so I don't want to keep Jiraiya-sensei waiting or nii-san for that matter. Also, don't worry about my former sensei corrupting me because he wasn't able to in the past, and he certainly won't be able to now. I'll return shortly."

Listening fixedly, the ladies could only nod because they understood their husband's point of view, but upon realizing this could also be linked to a Dark Guild, they formed snarls on their faces. If they hated anything, it was foolish dark mages. However, they knew their lover could take care of himself and didn't need any help. Still, he was their man so they couldn't help but worry about him.

On the sidelines, Ultear's expressions softened. "N-Naruto-kun be careful." She whispered delicately, fully understanding the danger that the blonde shinobi might face in his journey.

Smiling, Naruto rose from his seat. "I'll be careful, Ultear-san. Don't worry about me. It'll take _a lot_ more than some pesky dark mages to keep me down." He replied matter-of-factly as the blackette nodded gently and turned towards his ladies before continuing, "The same goes for you, ladies. I know you all realize I'll be careful so please don't worry. After all, I've got _you_ to return to. There's nothing that'll keep me away from my family. Take care of everything here until then and I'll be back before you know it."

Nodding in understanding, the ladies of the Wizard Saint were in agreement. Taking turns kissing their soon-to-be husband, they had loving smiles on their faces before turning towards Ultear, who was fidgeting nervously from her position.

With a sudden feeling in her heart, Mirajane gently pushed the blackette in the direction of the blonde shinobi, her sister-figures watched on with wide-eyes at what just transpired. Before Ultear could realize what happened, she crashed into Naruto's chest, causing her to blush heavily in the momentum.

Chuckling, Naruto rubbed the woman's back in a gentle manner. "Trust me Ultear-san, I'll be fine." He whispered tenderly and smiled upon getting hugged even tighter.

"I know Naruto-kun. Have a safe journey." Ultear whispered in return before blushing even harder at the sight of the blonde shinobi tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

With that, Naruto separated from Ultear, who was simply in a daze at the moment, causing him to recall everything he now knew about the female mage. Shaking off the thoughts, he looked down at his frowning daughters before kissing them on the forehead, making them forget everything they were sad about instantly. Nodding, Naruto smiled at his family before vanishing in a flash of white, while the residents of the compound waved at his retreating figure.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

In a flash of white, Naruto appeared within the confines of an old abandoned structure. Looking around his surroundings, he narrowed his eyes before glancing at Jiraiya and Gildarts, both of whom smiled upon his arrival.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I'm sure you realize how my wives are reacting towards this whole thing, right?" Naruto asked slyly as he crossed his arms with his smirk intact.

Nodding dumbly, Jiraiya sighed deeply. "Oh I do realize the implications all right. It's not fair you get such hot women, all of whom are waiting for you to marry them, you lucky blonde-baka." He grumbled in annoyance before huffing to emphasize his point.

Chuckling, Naruto shook his head. "Oh come on Jiraiya-sensei, lighten up. Now why'd you call me here? It's quite obvious you've done battle recently, supposedly with a Dark Guild." He stated calmly and received an affirmative nod before continuing, "There's something else on your mind which I can easily tell by your facial expressions. Now let's discuss what the matter is because there's really no point hiding things from me, especially if it's important."

Sighing once more, Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. Turning towards his fellow mage, the toad sage understood the mental orders being given out. They shouldn't inform Naruto about the female vampire because it's something they don't wish to impose upon him. However, the thing they have called him here for, is something totally out of the ordinary, hence why they called in the first place.

"Otouto, I think you should take a serious look at what Jiraiya-san has for you." Gildarts spoke out with a plain tone and gestured for his partner to continue.

With that, Naruto raised an eyebrow, but kept silent and watched his former sensei holding a paper in his hand. Following suit, he took the document with narrowed eyes and glanced at the contents before going wide-eyed at what he was seeing. Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Gildarts remained impassive, not knowing what the blonde shinobi would do.

"Oh this is _very_ interesting." Naruto said coldly as he fixated a glare on the paper before turning towards his fellow mages, both of whom nodded with hardened expressions.

* * *

(Back at the compound)

* * *

"W-why'd you push me like that, Mira-chan?" Ultear asked with a blush on her face, still holding the blonde shinobi's warm embrace fresh on her mind.

Shaking her head, Mirajane sighed to herself. "I… I don't know why, but I felt it was the right thing to do at the time." She replied in a soft tone and saw her sister-figures' reaction before continuing, "There's nothing more to say, Ultear-chan. It wasn't my mindset working towards me pushing you towards Naru-kun when he was going to depart, it was my heart which allowed it. This was purely on instinct."

Fidgeting nervously, Ultear nodded hastily. "I… I see. Thank you Mira-chan." She sputtered with her blush intact before moving towards the daughters of the Wizard Saint.

Sighing deeply, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer looked at Mirajane, who was still pondering upon why her heart wanted for her to see Ultear embracing her lover. At this point Mirajane thought this whole scenario was strange because she had accepted Ultear, but for her heart to willingly accept this sort of thing, was anything but ordinary and that was a fact.

Fixating themselves upon recent memories, the ladies went through a whole series of emotional confliction and were now realizing everything Ultear was facing. It was recognizable because it was like looking at a mirror. They were seeing themselves in the image of the blackette.

"_N-Naruto-kun be careful._"

How Ultear wished the Wizard Saint a safe journey and how she wanted for him to be careful, was something the ladies understood very well. Even before they became their man's official lovers, the female mages always used to wish their man the best of luck, and would always pray for him returning back home safe. After all, they were feeling so strong towards him back then, and upon finally getting a chance to be with him, well every one of those feelings amplified to levels unknown. Even now, the ladies give their man the same farewell because after all, they love him with all their hearts.

"_Aahaahaa Leah-chan you tricky little girl!_"

Turning towards the other side of the living room, the ladies of the blonde shinobi saw Ultear playing with their daughter while holding a megawatt smile on her face. Upon further fixed eye contact, the ladies breathed heavily at the expression the woman currently had on her face. It was exactly the expression they had a very long time ago. It was the hope of a woman longing to become a mother. It was the same look they wore when they wished for nothing more than for Leah to accept them as a mother when she came to the compound. It was the very same expression Ultear had on her face right now.

"_Well your tou-chan really loves you so I'm not too surprised he hung your picture up, Wendy-chan_."

Continuing with the observation of Ultear interacting with their eldest daughter, the ladies were at a loss for words. This interaction they were currently seeing, reminded them so much of themselves because they acted the exact same way around their daughters upon the mention of their husband. It was pretty obvious what was happening and though it should have nerved them to levels unimaginable, they were simply thinking everything over.

At first, the ladies thought Ultear was simply attracted to Naruto and there was nothing else going on at all. However, those thoughts were shot down upon recollecting how Ultear acted around Naruto in Edolas, and how peaceful she seemed near him after returning back home. The moment the Wizard Saint offered the blackette a place to stay at the compound, it was like seeing a stadium light illuminating, which was Ultear's reaction in a nutshell. Furthermore, the ladies then remembered how enraged Ultear got upon the sight of the Magnolia Town fangirls ogling Naruto, which was something they appreciated. All in all, Ultear was a carbon copy image of them.

Taking a deep sigh, Mikoto turned towards her silverette sister-figure. "Now that I've thought it over, for some reason, even I would have done the same thing you did. Strange…." She whispered softly with a small smile on her face, knowing her words were true.

Nodding, Mirajane was in agreement, understanding her sister-figure realized what she was feeling at the time. Turning towards her remaining sister-figures, she saw them nodding slowly in the momentum, giving her what she needed to know. They all felt the same way and though it was strange, they couldn't help but feel so depressed about what happened to the blackette.

"I… I don't think I can stand seeing her in anymore pain, you guys. I think she's been through enough as it is. After yesterday night, I can honestly see Ultear-chan becoming family, dattebane." Kushina said softly while watching on the display of the female mage playing with her daughters.

Taking another sigh, the ladies recalled everything that went down with Ultear a day before, which made their hearts ache at just the recollection. It trailed from when the blackette heard everything about the truth of Ur and how she was wrong in assuming her mother abandoned her.

"_However, you've all given me a chance and I'll forever be grateful for that. I've never been treated so kindly before and this is all I have going for me at the moment. I'm not wasting my chance, knowing what I'm doing now, might actually make my kaa-san proud of me. I'm not going to let my past actions get the better of me any longer because I have so much to look forward to now._"

Recalling how Ultear actually felt about them being kind towards her, made the ladies smile softly because they did appreciate those warm words. Knowing Ultear was so happy right now at the compound and seeing her so cheery after receiving her gifts by them, caused their smiles to widen at the sight since it was a nice change of pace.

"Those two are really something."

Snapping back to reality, the ladies saw Ultear now standing in front of them with a bright smile on her face, which made them smile in the momentum. Nodding as their two little daughters were now running towards the entrance of the training ground area with Carla, the female mages were very content.

Turning towards Ultear again, the ladies saw the woman with a highly peaceful expression plastered across her face. The first time they witnessed this was when Ultear was getting consoled by Leah in Edolas, and the second was when she was in their husband's loving arms. Ultear was someone that shocked them to the core because the blackette had changed so much that it was mind boggling.

Nodding gently, Erza smiled at the retreating children. "Indeed they are, Ultear-chan." She whispered delicately and went back to observing the blackette.

In return, the remaining ladies followed suit in the movement because this was something they had on their minds now. This was something they were now considering with every possible outcome, and though they weren't going to accept it for anyone, they didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Ultear felt eyes aimed her way and squirmed nervously, not knowing to say at the moment. Waiting a minute longer to see if things cleared up, she gulped as the ladies were still looking at her fixedly.

"I-I wish to say something if you don't mind. It's very important." Ultear spoke out with her nervous expression intact, still unaware of the current thought process the ladies had.

Pushing their thoughts to the side for now, the ladies sighed to themselves before gesturing for the female mage to talk, knowing the woman had something to say to them. Seeing the gesture, Ultear nodded gently and tried composing herself since what she had to voice out, was very difficult for her to do, but she had to do it. There was no way out of it and she knew that.

Looking down at the ground, Ultear smiled delicately. "Earlier when you were all gone to buy me some clothes, I sort of leaned on Naruto-kun's shoulder." She said in a low voice and fidgeted nervously before continuing, "It's all _my_ fault. I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted it so much. I'm not going to deny anything and I take the blame for whatever happened. I'm sure this will upset you all and the fact I hugged Naruto-kun again is something I'm definite none of you appreciated either. It's just that I needed his comfort at the time and still do, yet I knew how all of you would react. However, I wanted to let you all know about what happened because you've been so honest with me and my heart cannot bear the thought of me keeping this to myself. I'm so very sorry if you're upset with me now."

"It's not fair to any of you to see this in your _own_ home. If it'll make you feel any better, I can always stay at a hotel, and I'll tell Naruto-kun that it was my own decision to go there. It's not in me to make any of you uncomfortable because you've been so kind to me and even went so far as to buy me all those wonderful clothes. I cannot do this to you so please tell me if that'll fix anything. I can pack up my stuff and pay for my residence before Naruto-kun comes back. Please tell me what I can do." Ultear concluded and choked at her own words before sighing deeply to keep herself calm.

Staying silent, the ladies felt their hearts ache gravely at the words being shared, understanding everything Ultear was trying to tell them. It hurt them so much hearing how she willingly wanted to separate from the residence, only for them to feel better about the situation. Cursing themselves upon seeing the hurt in the woman's eyes, the ladies held their heads low, knowing Ultear was so attached to Leah, yet she offered this method as compensation. They weren't going to bring her this additional pain.

Head still hung low, Erza frowned with her painful expression intact. '_She took the blame for what Naru-kun did. He told us that he personally allowed Ultear-chan to get so close to him, but here she is, making up a complete lie to cover it up. You are protecting my husband right now, but why?_' She thought to herself and shook her head, while her sister-figures were having the same thoughts.

Ultear looked on as the ladies were deep in thought and tried her best to not break down in front of them. She loved how Naruto offered her a place to stay here and though she'll always cherish that, she was definitely not going to make the ladies feel uncomfortable. No matter how hard it was to accept it, she had to follow what the women were going to say to her regarding this.

Meanwhile, Kushina quickly embraced the blackette. "Don't ever bring up such nonsense again, do you understand me? Naru-kun offered you a place to stay here and we accepted you into our home without hesitation. Please don't worry about us being uncomfortable because we don't feel that way any longer. You are _not_ going to stay in a hotel because you're a part of this place now. There's no way we'll let you go that easily, knowing everything that has happened up to this point." She explained in a warm tone before smiling as the woman tightened the embrace.

Nodding with soft eyes, the remaining ladies were in agreement to their sister-figure's words. Now seeing Ultear with the peaceful expression they've come to familiarize themselves with, glancing at the pained look of the woman wasn't anything they approved of. There were so many things they were thinking about at the moment, but it all died down upon the smile forming on the blackette's face.

Smiling tearfully, Ultear nodded in content. "Thank you so much, Kushina-chan. I wasn't sure what all of you would say, but you've certainly eased my worries. Each one of you accepted me like family and that's something I'll never forget since it's all new to me. Again, thank you so very much." She whispered in the utmost gratitude before slowly separating from the hug.

Following suit, Ultear turned towards the remaining ladies, all of whom were smiling brightly at her. All of this didn't make any sense to her because she thought upon mentioning what transpired between her and Naruto would have enraged them, but it was like they weren't fazed by it right now. Of course she hid the fact Naruto himself allowed the action to happen, but she was hopelessly in love with him and would now always defend him no matter what.

Taking a deep sigh, Haku smiled lowly. "I just have one thing to say to you Ultear-chan. Listen carefully." She said with a gentle tone and her smile was in place at the nod she received before continuing, "Think very closely of _what_ you _want_ before reaching out for it. You may only get one chance to do so."

As she finally got what she wanted to say, Haku turned towards her sister-figures, all of whom smiled, knowing they got those words out of the way. As much as they wanted not for this chance to be given out, they couldn't help but offer it to Ultear, who had now become someone so close to them in such a short amount of time. It was a strange sight but they were willing to accept it.

Going wide-eyed in complete shock, Ultear breathed heavily. '_I'm positive without a doubt they've understood I've been having strong feelings for Naruto-kun now, but I'm not sure if they know whether I'm in love with him or not. However, that's not the biggest issue here because there should have been a bigger reaction out of them. Why didn't they get angry for me wanting to be in Naruto-kun's arms!?_' Ultear thought to herself in confusion and took a deep breath to regain her composure.

Finally regaining her composure, Ultear looked at the ladies with her expression intact and realized instantly they were telling no lies, which made her breathe a long sigh of relief. Those words played in a loop in her head and it was pretty obvious what the ladies were talking about. They were somehow giving her the initiative to become closer to Naruto, which confused her. However, she wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip away and that was a fact.

Nodding quickly, Mirajane sighed before concluding, "I couldn't have worded it better myself. Please don't worry about us getting uncomfortable about these circumstances any longer Ultear-chan, we've accepted you already. You're a part of this home now and our husband personally gave you the chance to stay here, which was all we needed. Just know we'll never bring up such a topic again so there's nothing you have to worry about. All we ask is you simply think about what Haku-chan said because I'm sure you understand the _message_ she conveyed."

With a nod of her own, Ultear took a blissful sigh, understanding the ladies were already knowledgeable about her situation right now. Thinking everything over, she knew she was going to tell Naruto about her feelings very soon because she was so deeply in love with the man. There was no way she'll back down now, knowing the ladies were actually supportive of her. This was strange because she thought these girls would rage out at her, but it was like they approved of her already.

Biting her lip lightly, Ultear nodded again. "I… I promise to think before I proceed any further. Thank you all for being so supportive of me. I will _never_ let this once in a lifetime opportunity go to waste." She whispered softly before turning towards the wonderful female mages.

Smiling in return, the ladies sighed in approval before patting Ultear on the shoulder, showing her once more that they were okay with what she was trying to do. It was something they thought they would never do, but Ultear was someone they were actually going to approve of, no matter how much they tried reasoning it was the opposite thought process.

'_You've come so far and have proved yourself highly, Ultear-chan. I hope you really do get what you want. I know I'm not the most open person around regarding this matter, nor are my fellow sister-figures, but at this very moment, we're all rooting for you from the bottom of our hearts. Good luck_.' Erza thought to herself peacefully before turning towards her amazing sister-figures.

Following suit, Ultear rubbed her now watery eyes, realizing just how lucky she was to be here. So much happened since the time she took the initiative to defect Grimoire Heart, but every single decision of hers has now led to this wonderful moment. This family was so amazing and there's no way she'll ever let them down. Now, all she had to do is plan out her finale. _Becoming Naruto's wife._

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

* * *

"**Summoning Style: Kurama!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground, to which a layer of smoke filled the vicinity.

On instant, Jiraiya stiffened at what his former student just did, but felt humored at the thought of Gildarts being totally unaware of the current situation. A second later, the smoke cleared and out appeared Kurama, who had his nine tails swishing in his summoning kit form.

Looking up at his partner, Kurama shot the man a fanged grin. "**It's good to see you again, kit. I take it everything went smoothly after my departure from Edolas? I sure had a nice time there**." He spoke out in an amused expression with the recollection of that place fresh in his mindset.

Smirking at the question, Naruto nodded in approval. "It sure did, my friend. You sure did a number on Pantherlily upon beating him senseless. It was quite the sight to behold to say the least." He replied coolly and chuckled at the snickering bijuu before continuing, "I was going to summon you back at the compound, but something has come up which requires the utmost urgency. Take a look at the paper I'm currently holding in my hand and you'll realize what I'm talking about."

On the sidelines, Jiraiya gestured for his curious friend to stay silent, knowing Gildarts might want to question the newly arrived fox here in the structure. Upon whispering who the fox was and what he's actually capable of, the toad sage could only laugh inwardly at the reaction from his friend since it was one of the most priceless reactions he had ever seen in his life.

Narrowing his eyes instantly, Kurama sensed the seriousness in the blonde shinobi's voice, causing him to growl inwardly. Seeing Naruto lower the paper onto the ground, the bijuu quickly looked down to see what the man was talking about, already realizing something was amiss here. Just as soon as he glanced at the contents of the document, the fox formed a bloodthirsty grin of approval.

* * *

**Name****: **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Monikers****: **The White Flash _&amp;_ Ace of Fairy Tail

**Age****:** 19

**Titles****:** S-Class Mage _&amp;_ Wizard Saint

**Affiliation****:** Fairy Tail

**Personal Traits:** The target is a tall, lean, and spiky blonde haired man, more recognizable with three whisker marks on each cheek. He is known to wear a white coat with a picture of a dragon on the back with his moniker written down in plain sight. He usually dons a midnight blue colored shirt and midnight blue colored pants to match, while wearing white shoes.

**Magic****:** Fire, Wind, Lightning and Water. [Has also been known to have some sort of strange teleportation magic which allows him to disappear in a white flash. The rest of his abilities are unknown, but do not underestimate this man.]

**Notable Kills****:**

_Jellal Fernandez_ (Unknown affiliation)

_Brain_ (Oracion Seis)

_Midnight_ (Oracion Seis)

_Naked Mummy Dark Guild_ (Entire populace)

_Over a hundred dark mages_ (Unknown affiliations)

**Bounty****:**

100,000,000 Jewels (_Placed by Oracion Seis prior elimination_)

150,000,000 Jewels (_Placed by Grimoire Heart_)

200,000,000 Jewels (_Placed by Tartarus_)

**Additional Note:**

_If you are under the level of an S-class mage, __**DO NOT**__ engage in battle under __**ANY**__ circumstance._

* * *

Taking his eyes off the paper, Kurama turned towards his partner. "**Well kit, this is **_**very**_** interesting. I take it we're going to go for a ningen hunting party soon? My claws are **_**itching**_** for some blood**." He spoke out coldly with a set gaze aimed at the White Dragon Slayer.

Jiraiya could only pale at those words, knowing Kurama would raise all sorts of hell here in Earthland, knowing the fox rampaged in the world of Edolas also. Gildarts was still shocked to hear about this powerful beast and could sense the sheer intensity of the aura emitting. It was maddening!

Smirking in return, Naruto nodded his head. "Oh I think we're going to have a lot of fun very soon, Kurama. Because of this entry, it's pretty obvious those pathetic Dark Guilds are getting restless with my progression as a mage. Well it doesn't matter to me in the slightest. They'll simply die by my hands." He replied emotionally and grabbed the paper off the ground before putting it into his pocket.

Snickering, Kurama licked his lips. "**Ah the sweet sound of torture is a most compelling decision, Naruto. You are certainly my favorite human. Unlike the two others in the room.**" He replied coolly and turned towards the two remaining mages in the room with a bored look on his face.

Sweatdropping instantly, Jiraiya waved his hands in a defeated manner, while Gildarts' eyes twitched at the way the bijuu spoke about him. However, the duo immediately stopped their actions upon witnessing the narrowed eyes of the blonde shinobi, causing them to stiffen, knowing there was something going on.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Do you sense something nearby?" Jiraiya asked in a serious tone, while stepping towards his former apprentice.

Nodding quickly, the Wizard Saint turned towards his fellow mages. "Yes Jiraiya-sensei, I do. There are a total of 5 magical signatures approaching here in the direction of this very building." He answered with the same seriousness before proceeding, "Let's out outside immediately because this may be something I've been waiting for to see. I'm going to hide under the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**, while the rest of you will welcome our newcomers. I have a feeling this will lead to a fight and if my assumptions are right, I'll be walking away a _very_ content mage."

Narrowing their eyes in return, Jiraiya and Gildarts didn't understand what the blonde shinobi was talking about, but they weren't going to question his judgment. Nodding at the sight of the man hiding under his technique, the duo quickly rushed upstairs along with Kurama, who chose not to question his partner's decision either. They could only guess what the matter was.

Following suit, the trio now stood outside the abandoned building and waited patiently to see what was going on around here. A moment later, Jiraiya started sensing something nearby, which his partner felt as well, causing them to narrow their eyes again. Kurama had already sensed this and was grinning in a bloodthirsty manner, hoping the newcomers were dark mages so he could kill them in a sadistic manner.

"Otouto was right, the aura is becoming more prominent by the second." Gildarts whispered with his eyes still fixed in the direction of the approaching signatures.

Nodding, Jiraiya didn't say anything in return, but agreed with the man completely, while Kurama was still looking on with interest at what was happening. In the momentum, the two Fairy Tail mages looked on along with the bijuu, and saw three shadowy figures making their way towards their location. A moment later, the shadowy figures were perfectly visible to their eyesight.

The first newcomer was a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which reached down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head. He donned a long black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, along with a lighter collar circling his neck and a white ribbon hanging down his chest. He also had on armored boots. Standing on his shoulder, was a green colored Exceed, who was wearing a pink frog-like suit.

Next to him, stood the second newcomer, who was a young woman of average height that had long black hair, which reached down to her lower back. She wore a strapless dress that had a large slit in correspondence to her left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh. She also donned shoulder-length ornamental gloves and had on dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.

Finally, the last newcomer was a slim young man of average height with short, spiky blonde hair which was kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction. He donned a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short cream top, leaving his upper abdominals exposed. He also had on loose cream colored pants and dark blue footwear. Standing on his shoulder, was a red colored Exceed, who had on a blue colored vest.

"Who are you people?" Gildarts asked seriously as he narrowed his eyes at the group, not leaving room for any debates on the matter.

Narrowing their eyes in return, the female newcomer glared at the mage before answering, "I'm Minerva Orlando and we're a part of the Sabertooth."

'_Sabertooth… that name is very familiar._' Naruto thought to himself in his hidden state before recollecting what his former sensei talked to him about a long time ago.

Growing serious, Jiraiya remembered something he told his former apprentice about regarding this very Guild and wanted to know if his assumptions were correct after all. Nodding, he gestured for the others to introduce themselves so the situation could present itself.

"I'm Rogue Cheney and the green colored Exceed is my partner, Frosch." The black haired male spoke coolly and simply stared at the duo in front of him.

Following suit, the blonde man smirked widely. "My red colored partner is Lector. As for myself…" He voiced out proudly as he flared white magical energy before continuing, "I'm Sting Eucliffe!"

"Remember my name because I'm _the_ White Dragon Slayer!" The man now known as Sting boasted with arrogance, while his teammates simply sighed at his antics.

Within his hidden state, Naruto looked on at the blonde man with a hardened expression. Realizing the boastful tone the idiot spoke with, made the Wizard Saint clench his fists, knowing he wasn't going to take this insult lying down. This was an absolute disgrace to Timaeus' clan and that's a fact.

Realizing this moment was one he was never going to forget, Jiraiya nodded with a hidden facial expression of amusement, which his partner caught. His assumptions turned out correct after all and he knew a certain someone would very much like to meet this blonde haired man, and also knew the certain someone was here right now. Chuckling at the mere thought of it all, he cleared his throat.

Smirking to himself, Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Well I'm Jiraiya, an S-class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild." He said with his smirk intact and turned towards his partner before continuing, "The person next to me is Gildarts Clive, the former **Ace** of Fairy Tail."

Growing tense at this knowledge, the Sabertooth mages felt nervous around these two men, knowing one of them was the former Ace of their Guild. Of course they head all about Gildarts' exploits and knew that man wasn't someone you'd want to mess with. Regaining their composures, they nodded at each other before turning back towards the two mages with calculating expressions.

"We're here to deal with Chaos, a Dark Guild that recently made itself known." Rogue stated calmly and crossed his arms, waiting for a reply from the duo.

Smirking in return, Gildarts shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we've dealt with that very Guild around an hour ago. It was nothing major really and took no time at all. Therefore, you have nothing to look forward to within the confines of this building. You took too long." He replied coolly, while his partner chuckled in amusement at the words being shared.

Snarling, the Sabertooth mages stomped their feet in outrage, knowing these two men took care of their job before they could get a chance. Following suit, Sting flared his white magical energy, causing his teammates to narrow their eyes at his brash mindedness. What they didn't realize was the wide grins the Fairy Tail duo had plastered across their faces upon witnessing the display.

"You know what? I have someone _very special_ I'd like you to meet, Sting Eucliffe." Jiraiya spoke out in absolute hilarity as he looked at the blonde intently before continuing, "You should be proud of yourself because this person has wanted to meet you for quite some time. Your prowess as a _White Dragon Slayer_ has caught his interest highly and I'm sure you wouldn't back down from this meeting."

Raising an eyebrow, Sting cancelled his magical energy. "Who's this person!?" He asked arrogantly before scratching his chin in confusion.

Gildarts chuckled at the words and shook his head. "Don't worry, you'll see him _very_ soon. After all, he's known to arrive at places with a _flashy_ entrance. I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." He answered as he faced his teammate, who smirked while gesturing his hands for the blonde to show himself.

'_Oh Naruto-kun, I'm sure you heard everything since you were hidden, but what will you do now?_' The Fairy Tail duo thought to themselves, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Meanwhile, the Sabertooth mages felt a sudden chill run up their spines, but didn't know why they felt that way. After hearing the way those two men spoke about the special person, it seemed like an eerie chill rampaged in the vicinity. Shaking their heads in confusion, they waited patiently for something to happen. However, upon the sight of the duo smirking widely, that chill came back full force and they didn't know what to do here.

…_the chill was just a coincidence, right?_

Kurama though silent, looked on with interest. '_**Ah the kit's anger is easily justified. This ningen doesn't have any familiarity to that hatchling I met in the mindscape. Yes, it's time for some bloodshed**_.' He thought to himself with glee before snickering at what was going to happen now.

Having enough time to judge what he was going to do, Naruto dispelled his technique before setting an intense glare at the Sabertooth mages, causing them to shrink at his gaze instantly. Proceeding further, he levelled the area with killing intent, sending the fools to their knees, something Kurama approved of greatly as he walked towards his blonde partner in crime.

'_W-what is this power!?_ _It's…it's too much!_' Minerva thought to herself in absolute fear before hyperventilating at the aura of death aimed her way and the others.

Breathing heavily, Rogue went wide-eyed. "Y-you're **The White Flash**…" He said breathlessly at the sight of the approaching blonde man, not knowing what more to say.

"_White Dragon Slayer_…" Naruto said coldly as he looked at Sting with killing intent now specifically aimed at the man before continuing, "You and I need to have a few words. Test my patience and I'll kill you and your pathetic group without remorse. I don't give a damn if you're legal mages or dark mages, but if you don't answer me right now Sting Eucliffe, _I'll turn you inside out._"

Flinching harshly at the tone, Sting paled in fear, not knowing what to say at this point. This aura was suffocating to say the least and it was only going to get stronger if he didn't comply with this insane person's wishes. Panting heavily, the Sabertooth mage used his courage to nod weakly, showing he was going to do what was told before sighing in absolute relief as the killing intent lowered slowly.

Seeing the mage on his knees, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Now I want to hear how you became a Dragon Slayer, and don't even bother telling me you learned from a dragon because I'll know if you're lying. Answer me this as an opening question. How'd you come across this power, you _phony_?" He asked emotionlessly with the same expression before turning towards the man's fellow mages.

"If any of you interferes, I will kill you. This is your _only_ warning." Naruto continued without a hint of emotion in his voice whatsoever and redirected himself over towards the trembling Sting.

Coughing loudly, Sting rose from the ground. "J-Jiemma…" He muttered weakly as he looked his assailant in the eyes before explaining, "He's the reason for my gifted power. When I was trying to find a Guild to join, Master Jiemma approached me with the incentive that he'll help me become powerful, and it was an opportunity I wasn't going to refuse either. He took me to Sabertooth, where I met Rogue and Minerva, but upon venturing off towards Master's office, I realized what he was trying to offer m-"

"…a **Dragon Lacrima**." Naruto cut off the blonde mage from speaking with his hardened expression intact, wondering what else this would lead to.

Nodding swiftly, Sting took a deep sigh. "Yes, a **Dragon Lacrima**. However, it wasn't said to be any ordinary lacrima because it came with some well-guarded history. This lacrima was going to hold the power of _Weisslogia_, who was a member of the great White Dragon clan, whose leader went by the name Timaeus. Records show Weisslogia was the second strongest in the White Dragon clan and his power was immense to say the least. Jiemma spent a fortune on deciphering the vast mysteries of **Dragon Slayer Magic** and once he uncovered the ways to forge this legendary dragon's power into a lacrima, he took me towards the graveyard where the White Dragons were rumored to have been buried. From there, I ransacked Weisslogia's grave and with the help of my Guild Master, I was bestowed the extraordinary power of this powerful dragon. I am now a White Dragon Slayer." He continued in a sagely tone, unknowing why this person wanted this knowledge in the first place.

On the sidelines, Rogue looked on analytically. '_It took a long time for Sting to tell me he wasn't actually a real Dragon Slayer. Master Jiemma hid this from the rest of us, but it became known once Sting came to me for some advice on controlling his magic. However, what's this I'm feeling from Naruto-san? Is it a familiarity?_' He thought to himself in confusion before turning towards his nervous fellow mage Minerva.

On the other side, Gildarts and Jiraiya were definitely not liking where this conversation was leading towards, knowing how the blonde shinobi would react. Turning towards Kurama, they sighed upon the sight of the bijuu, who was now whistling in anticipation while stepping towards the Wizard Saint.

Meanwhile, Naruto took a deep sigh of his own. "Let me get this straight, Sting Eucliffe. You got a lacrima forged inside your body which gave you the power of a White Dragon. However, instead of keeping that knowledge to yourself, you've openly boasted about said power. _Why?_" He questioned darkly with a snarl escaping his lips, leaving no room for debates.

Frowning, Sting shook his head. "What's the big deal?" He asked plainly in return and looked at the blonde shinobi intently before arrogantly continuing, "I have the power so why shouldn't I be boastful? I mean it's the power of the greatest dragon clan of all-time so what's the problem? So what if it's not the power of the leader? Second best is good enough for me. Those are dead dragons anyway and it's not like anyone is going to care for their sacred graves or something. I'm proud to have ransacked Weisslogia's grave to become _the_ White Dragon Slayer. _Who cares?_"

Staying silent, Naruto looked on with a hardened expression. He understood Sting had a **Dragon Lacrima** embedded inside his body which allowed him the ability to use **White Dragon Slayer Magic**. However, there was the fact Timaeus' surrogate little brother Weisslogia was the experiment that foolish trash Jiemma used to produce that disgusting lacrima. More to it, Sting was arrogant and proud of wrongfully taking on Timaeus' former clan's name and using it in such a degrading manner.

_No._ _This wasn't acceptable._

'_**I hope this ningen doesn't have any plans of making kits in the future. I doubt he'll be able to, judging by Naruto's current expression. Maybe I can claw my way in this upcoming beat down too.**_' Kurama snickered in his mind as he looked on at the _fake_ Dragon Slayer.

On the sidelines, Gildarts and Jiraiya nodded to each other before bracing themselves for what was going to happen and could only hope their fellow mage wouldn't destroy his opponent too badly, but it looked to be exactly as they figured.

'_Sting still doesn't give the dragons any respect, and that's something I cannot appreciate as I myself was taught by one. I wonder why Naruto-san wants to know about the details of Sting's magical prowess because it's something I've also been thinking about, but to no conclusion. What's going on?_' Rogue thought to himself analytically and turned towards his fellow mage Minerva, who was just as confused.

Meanwhile, Naruto cracked his knuckles. "You wrongfully took on the name of my _sensei's_ former clan by ransacking his surrogate little brother's grave. You have no respect for the source of power you so wrongfully took in the first place. You boast about power you shouldn't have in the first place. Now Sting Eucliffe, you say you're _the _White Dragon Slayer?" He questioned glacially as he flared his white magical energy on a vicious level before continuing, "Let me show you the power of the _REAL_ White Dragon Slayer. The Dragon Slayer of the very dragon that fought Acnologia to a standstill, the very dragon whose _surrogate brother's_ grave you ransacked."

"Let me show you the power of…TIMAEUS, THE LEADER OF THE WHITE DRAGONS!" Naruto roared viciously while his eyes glowed bright blue as his aura continued dominating the area.

Shivering in absolute fear, Sting had sweat rolling down like a faucet, realizing slowly that he enraged a Dragon Slayer he hadn't even known existed. The knowledge of Timaeus from this blonde man was troubling him greatly, however, he wasn't going to let this be a setback. Sensing the power growing stronger, he shivered again, but refused to look weak in front of his opponent, who was glaring at him so harshly that it crippled his resolve severely. Still, Sting didn't care if he ransacked the grave of Weisslogia as long as he had the power of the White Dragons, he held no sentimental value for those beasts. Quickly gesturing his trembling teammates to back down, he narrowed his eyes at the Wizard Saint.

Wheezing at the feel of the aura, Sting nodded his head. "L-let's see this _real _power of yours, **White Flash**." He spoke in a shaky tone before flaring his own white magical energy.

"Oh I intend to, you pathetic _phony_." Naruto replied coldly as he looked on at the weakling intently before rushing towards him in blazing speeds.

* * *

(Naruto vs Sting)

* * *

Charging ahead, Sting maneuvered his **White Dragon Slayer Magic** to increase his movements, but snarled upon the sight of his opponent disappearing without a trace. Looking around in confusion, the Sabertooth eyed his surroundings and noticed white flashes appearing left and right, causing him to growl in annoyance at the sight. Just then; he grunted loudly as he was suddenly smashed on the face with a powerful punch, sending him crashing to the ground with an audible thump.

"This is only the beginning. Soon you will realize how grave your actions truly are." Naruto spoke coldly before crashing a kick to the fallen figure's head without hesitation.

Grunting achingly, Sting gripped his head and glared heatedly at the blonde shinobi. '_I remember seeing this man's name on a Dark Guild hunt, this will be harder than I imagined. That and the fact I so foolishly let out the fact I ransacked Weisslogia's grave. How was I supposed to know he is actually the REAL White Dragon Slayer? Of Timaeus no less? Damn it, I can't back down from this fight!_' He thought to himself with total seriousness before jumping back into his stance.

"I-I worked too hard for my title and I'm not going to lose to the likes of you, **White Flash**." Sting voiced out as he darted in the direction of the surrogate son of Timaeus.

Smirking widely, Naruto engulfed his fist with chakra before smashing it to the ground, causing the area of contact to shatter to pieces as the ground shook violently. Meanwhile, Sting fell to the shaky ground instantly and slowly regained his composure before rushing towards Naruto again, only to find the battlefield totally empty once more. Snarling at the repetitive development, the Sabertooth mage growled in the utmost frustration. This was becoming very infuriating to say the least.

"_You're going to suffer for dishonoring the White Dragon clan, Sting Eucliffe_."

Snapping harshly, Sting heard the condescending tone of his opponent and clenched his fists, not knowing where the man currently was. Before he could blink, he was tossed to the side like a ragdoll by an out of the blue kick to the head by Naruto, who was blazing through with his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** so his foe had no idea where he was going to appear next. Smirking darkly upon the sound of his victim grunting loudly in return, Naruto took the initiative to throw his kunai right next to the man's face.

Following suit, the real White Dragon Slayer utilized his moniker of **The White Flash** to the best of his ability, flashing forward relentlessly towards his unsuspecting weakling of an opponent. In the momentum, Naruto continuously barraged the Sabertooth mage with his insane hand to hand combat moves without a moment of remorse on the matter, knowing he wasn't going to go easy on this trash. He was forgiving for a lot of things, but would he forgive someone who wrongfully took on his surrogate father Timaeus' clan the way Sting has done? _Yeah, not happening._

"AHH!" Sting screeched in agony upon the barrage of punches and kicks delivered to him, while his whole body shattered at the destructive moves.

On the sidelines, Kurama formed a warm smile on his face upon seeing the brutal beat down of the weak Sabertooth ningen. His sadistic nature was getting satisfied quite nicely by this display and seeing the teammates of the victim trying to approach the scene, the bijuu changed forms before smashing them away with a swing of his tails, while his eyes were still fixed onto the one-sided match.

Lowering his fist, Naruto looked on uncaringly at the fallen figure before connecting a fist to the man's injured bruised abdomen. Silencing out the screams of pain resonating from the victim, the Wizard Saint watched on impassively before kicking Sting to the side like a sack of potatoes. Applying chakra to his hand, Naruto manipulated it into a blade before piercing his fellow blonde's leg. The emotionless expression plastered across Naruto's face never wavered as he observed the blood oozing down his opponent's appendage. Getting up, he waited for the Sabertooth mage to rise to his feet in order to inflict more pain.

"W-why are you doing this to me!? What's the big deal!? It's only a stupid dragon!" Sting ranted loudly as he stared at the blonde shinobi weakly before coughing up blood.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto fixated a glare at the weakling before coldly answering, "It's because Timaeus was my _tou-san_. You took his surrogate brother's power as your own without hesitation and now think of yourself as _the_ White Dragon Slayer. You're nothing but a phony and I'm going to show you the difference in our powers, you disgusting piece of trash."

Though Rogue was down on the ground, his eyes widened at what he was hearing. Something deep within resonated as he recalled past memories of his dragon parent talking about that very dragon, who was equal in strength to Acnologia. Looking on the display, he wanted to help his fellow mage out, but for some reason, he wasn't able to formulate the strength to do so.

Meanwhile, Sting wheezed in fear, now realizing the extent of anger he brought down upon himself, and just because of him being so arrogant and senile to the truth. He did ransack Weisslogia's grave and did it with a smile on his face, knowing he wanted power out of the whole ordeal. He had nothing beside this gift so of course he'd become arrogant with it. However, he was getting beaten brutally, but had his huge pride to monitor. He wasn't going to allow himself to lose, no matter how tough his foe was.

Gathering up his magical energy, Sting narrowed his eyes. "**White Dragon's Roar!**" He shouted, to which a large formulated white beam of energy shot out of his mouth in the direction of his enemy.

Smirking, Naruto went for the defensive. "**White Dragon Slayer's Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" He countered as white magical energy protected himself like a high-powered barrier.

Smiling to himself, Sting watched his move cause the ground to hover dust in the air, while holding in the urge to drop due to his painful beating earlier. Wincing sharply from the blood leaking from his pierced leg, the Sabertooth mage continued looking on the display, waiting for the next moment to strike. Just as the dust cleared, Sting gasped loudly with utter shock at the sight of his opponent, who was simply standing there with a look of indifference on his face.

"Why you! You dare mock me!?" Sting snarled venomously and charged himself with white magical energy before placing his palms open.

With that, Sting joined the open palms together. "**White Dragon's Holy Ray!**" He roared, to which light generated into a powerful beam before shooting towards the blonde shinobi.

Pummeling the ground, the Sabertooth mage's technique caused heavy loads of dust to hover furiously, while a rough breeze struck the entire battlefield. Closing his eyes shut, Sting continued his attack and only hoped his opponent would be injured gravely, knowing he had to finish this match quickly. Panting heavily from the progression of the battle, he slowly lowered his palms as the beam dissipated. Eyeing the sight in front of him, Sting formed a small smile on his face, understanding the Fairy Tail mage couldn't have been able to dodge his powerful attack.

"Don't wear yourself out_, Sting-chan_. Things are just getting started."

Turning around with fear etched to his features, Sting looked to see Naruto, who was currently standing where the blast hit with absolutely no damage done to his body, which was radiating with a multi-colored cloak of energy at the moment. Meanwhile, Naruto smirked at his unbelieving opponent and deactivated the flow of bijuu chakra he had coursing through his veins before walking towards the trembling man at a slow but menacing pace.

Shaking visibly, Sting cloaked his body with an aura of bright light. '_I've now entered my __**White Drive**__ state. Though I don't have the ability to go into __**Dragon Force**__ like my partner Rogue, this will be more than enough to hold off this man in battle. I have to strategize very carefully_.' He thought to himself and narrowed his eyes at his approaching Fairy Tail opponent.

Following suit, the energy coated Sabertooth mage blazed through the battlefield with a newly formulated determination burning in his eyes. With his fist coated with magical energy, he jumped midair before descending down upon his foe with a punch aimed to devastate. However, when he did connect with the blonde shinobi, Sting's eyes went wide at the sight of his enemy holding his fist like it was absolutely nothing. Gasping loudly, he was sent pummeling to the ground with a roundhouse kick to the neck, while shrieking as it almost snapped the body part upon contact.

Things didn't end there since Sting was in his **White Drive** state, he was given a better endurance and higher degree of strength than his normal form. Gripping his neck tightly, Sting growled at the way his opponent was toying with him and clenched his free fist before looking up. At the reaction, Naruto simply approached the mage in a white flash and smashed his abdomen with an energy coated punch, emitting a loud crack and smirked as Sting's jaw dropped to a comical level with drool leaking from his mouth at the devastating damage done. With that single punch, the Sabertooth mage fell face first to the rocky ground and whimpered in pain while holding onto his stomach.

Meanwhile, Naruto gathered his magical energy. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning!"** He shouted, to which lightning surrounded his hand before shooting down at his fallen foe.

"AAAHHH!" Sting screamed at the top of his lungs as the white colored lightning began electrifying his entire body, which was already weakened from this battle.

Seeing the twitching body of his opponent now slowly coming to a halt, Naruto crouched down before pulling Sting up by the hair while engulfing his right fist with **White Dragon Slayer Magic**. Rearing his fist back immediately as the _fake_ Dragon Slayer was at eye-level, the blonde shinobi delivered the destructive energy coated punch to his foe's face, sending him crashing to the ground again with blood oozing down his nostrils and mouth. Following suit, he smashed the fallen figure with another fist, followed by a kick to the abdomen, while ignoring the screams his opponent was emitting in return.

On the sidelines, Minerva looked on in horror at the sight of her fellow Guild mate getting tossed around like a mere child's play thing and could do nothing but watch the display. Sting never faced such a humiliating battle before. Turning towards her other teammate Rogue, she saw him clenching his fists and sneered at the one-sidedness of this battle, which was completely understandable at the current moment. This man… certainly someone she wouldn't mess with anytime soon.

On the other side of the battlefield, Gildarts and Jiraiya were looking on with hardened expressions, understanding talking to Naruto wasn't going to do any good. His anger was justified because Timaeus was his surrogate father and the knowledge of the dragon's clan getting so wrongfully used, wasn't anything he was going to accept. Sighing as Kurama simply grinned widely, they continued watching the display of their fellow Guild mate at work.

Meanwhile, Sting coughed up blood as he groggily rose to his feet. "I…I will defeat you!" He shouted in determination before wincing sharply at the pain he now felt in his entire body.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto twirled a finger around. "You're hallucinating, _Sting-chan_. You are no White Dragon Slayer. You're a useless coward that wrongfully took on my dragon sensei's clan name." He taunted coldly without a care in the world and leaned back into his fighting stance.

Snarling at the comment, Sting didn't say anything in return except for gathering up his magical energy once more. In his **White Drive** state, he started channeling a large amount of energy around his fist and breathed heavily as the pain from his previous beat down was becoming too much to bare. Knowing this could be his last move, Sting didn't take any chance on simply rushing in without a thought process in mind. Just then; the Sabertooth mage saw his opponent yawning with a bored look on his face and seethed in rage, taking this as the window of opportunity he needed.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!**" Sting roared ferociously as he ran towards the Wizard Saint in blazing speeds, hoping to end this all in one move.

Smirking, Naruto already had the counter. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Blue Eyes White Dragon!**" He shouted as an immense level of white magical energy shot out of his mouth, which took the visage of Timaeus, the leader of the White Dragons, whose eyes began glowing blue.

With that, the surrogate son of Timaeus shot his highly powerful technique at the approaching Sabertooth mage. Meanwhile, Sting's eyes widened to comical proportions and tried to make a sudden halt in his movement before realizing it was too late.

…_does it Sting?_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sting shrieked in a tone which stretched across the entire battlefield, while blood gushed from his body like a faucet.

Following suit, dust hovered furiously marking the damage done with the one attack, which left a beyond bruised Sabertooth mage in the wake. Seeing the fallen foe, Naruto approached him with a menacing glare and saw the endless twitches the man was producing before it became relatively silent all together.

"Pouring more power into that move would've certainly kill him. Whatever." Naruto muttered under his breath before walking away from the sight.

* * *

(On the sidelines)

* * *

Horror-filled expressions etched to their features, Rogue and Minerva rushed towards the battlefield and cringed harshly at the blood running down their fellow mage's body. The damage done was far worse than they imagined and turning towards the person responsible for this, they seethed at the sight of him looking on like this was an everyday thing.

"You killed him!" Lector shouted furiously as he hovered in the air as he faced the blonde shinobi with a strong glare fixed right at him.

Shaking his head, Naruto shrugged. "No I didn't kill him, though the thought is intriguing." He spoke in an uncaring tone and narrowed his eyes at the Exceed before explaining, "What I did is justified in my opinion and whether you agree or not, doesn't matter to me. Right now, Sting-chan's not dead because I made sure not to pour anymore power into my last attack, knowing a weakling like that couldn't take it. He's pathetic and a disgrace to Timaeus tou-san's clan name. The fact he so arrogantly boasted about his prowess as a White Dragon Slayer led to his downfall. If you wish to fight me, be my guest and know you'll meet the same fate as your foolish friend."

"If Sting-chan over there didn't ransack my tou-san's surrogate little brother's grave, I might not have destroyed him like I've just done. However, at the knowledge of how proud he was doing this sort of thing, I'm not going to hold any mercy for this trash wannabe. So unless you want your friend to die, I suggest you get the hell out of here before I kill you all myself. I don't care if you're legal mages because I'm never going to accept my tou-san's clan getting so wrongfully used like that. Now leave my sight." Naruto concluded emotionlessly as he sparked killing intent aimed at the trembling male cat.

Shivering in fear, Lector felt his soul rip from the words of this man, who was perfectly calm after finishing Sting like it was a children's video game set on easy mode. However, he sighed in relief at the knowledge of his fellow partner still alive and turning towards Rogue, he saw him nodding in absolute agreement as she sensed the pulse still resonating from the man.

Following suit, Minerva rose to her feet. "Y-you should join Sabertooth, **White Flash-kun**." She said shakily but was trying to go for a more seductive tone that failed to come out.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto patted his dusted coat. "Woman, if you wish to live, I suggest you leave right now before I change my mind in not killing off you weaklings here and now. I'm not in the mood for games at the moment, and I have no intention of joining such a pathetic Guild as yours. Get lost." He spoke coldly with his eyes glowing bright blue, showing he wasn't kidding around one bit.

Paling in fear at the sight of those unforgiving eyes Minerva clamped a hand over her mouth and nodded, not wanting to enrage this man any further. As much as she wanted to try and seduce him into joining her Guild, she couldn't hope to challenge him after seeing him destroy Sting like that. Nodding once more, she quickly turned towards her Guild members and sighed at the sight of Rogue carrying Sting on his shoulders. With that, the Sabertooth mages rushed off into the distance without looking back.

"**Ah kit, you performed marvelously dealing with that ningen. I'm proud of you**." Kurama said warmly with his voice laced in pride before hopping onto his partner's shoulder.

Smirking in return, Naruto shook his head. "It was a long awaited encounter, Kurama. There was no way I'll let Timaeus tou-san's clan name get disgraced like that and you know that already. I'm sure that _fake_ will think twice before challenging me again because he'll suffer agonizingly if he does such a thing." He replied in serious tone and chuckled at the bijuu patting his shoulder in approval.

Turning around, the White Dragon Slayer saw his fellow mages approaching him with amused expressions plastered across their faces, while whistling a merry tune in the momentum. Smirking at the sight, he stood his ground and nodded as they now appeared in front of him before patting his shoulder, showing they understood what he had done with the fallen mage of Sabertooth.

"There's no point in saying anything to you at this point Naruto-kun because I can agree with what you did. After all, Timaeus-sama was your surrogate father so I don't have any quarrels with the way you dealt with Sting upon learning how that man so shamefully ransacked Weisslogia's grave." Jiraiya explained in a sagely tone and smiled at his partner nodding in agreement to his words.

Smiling in return, Naruto took a deep sigh before replying, "Well it's over now so I don't really have to think about it any longer. Now there's a little thing I wanted to remind you about for tomorrow."

Grinning widely, Gildarts and Jiraiya understood fully well what tomorrow was and nodded swiftly, showing the blonde shinobi they were in the loop. With their grins intact, they took a glance around their surroundings and chuckled to themselves at the memory of what happened here between Naruto and Sting. Meanwhile, Kurama was confused at what was going on, but upon hearing what the deal was, his eyes went wide before forming a fanged grin at this new knowledge.

"**Kit, I'm going to have a very special surprise waiting for her to see tomorrow. I won't tell you what it is right now, but rest assured, it'll be worth it. Just remember to summon me when it's time.**" Kurama said seriously and smiled at the nod he received from his partner before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Following suit, Gildarts sighed deeply. "You can be sure that we'll be there tomorrow, otouto. Jiraiya-san and I will be going to a meeting point where Laxus and his group are currently situated, which is great because we'll be able to bring those guys back to the Guild as well." He explained with a cool expression, knowing he could see his daughter at Fairy Tail also.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to head back to the compound now since things are dealt with here. We'll meet tomorrow and discuss about this bounty situation. It'll only grow more tedious as time goes on. Well I'll see you then you guys. Later." Naruto voiced out and waved at the two Fairy Tail mages before vanishing in a flash of white.

With that, Jiraiya and Gildarts waved at the retreating figure, but frowned deeply, knowing this bounty half of the ordeal was becoming a serious issue that they would have to deal with. Understanding this could very well lead to further heavy dosage investigations to finish off, they sighed at the thought before rushing off into the distance, to meet up with Laxus and his group.

* * *

(At the compound)

* * *

In a flash of white, Naruto appeared within the living room area of the clan compound before sighing, knowing the events transpired earlier were anything but ordinary. Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer rose from their seats upon noticing their husband arriving and rushed towards him with smiles on their faces, which Ultear proceeded with doing as well immediately.

"Hey everyone, I told you I'd be back soon." Naruto said with his smile aimed at the female mages, all of whom began nodding happily.

Just then; Ultear's eyes narrowed. "N-Naruto-kun…is that your blood?" She asked in fear at the sight of the man's coat before attempting to clean it off with her hand.

Following suit, the ladies were also looking on at the clothing with narrowed eyes, but halted from saying anything upon their future husband shaking his head. Taking off his coat, Naruto sent a shadow clone to wash the attire and simply chuckled, knowing he'll have to give an explanation now. Gesturing everyone to sit down, he smiled as he leaned back into one of the living room sofas.

"Our daughters are asleep Naru-kun, so there's no need for us to whisper. Now, what happened?" Haku questioned curiously before eyeing her lover intently, while her fellow females hummed in agreement.

Nodding, Naruto took a deep sigh. "Well it's nothing too major other than the fact I met the phony I've been wanting to encounter for a while now. It was anything but a fight because the sheer difference in our powers was laughable. He'll think twice when he wants to use the White Dragon clan name like that ever again. All in all, the experience dealing with those idiots was pretty interesting." He explained with an amused expression before chuckling as Erza walked towards him.

Smirking at the words being shared, Erza sat down and wiggled around on her husband's lap, while her sister-figures nodded with their own smirks. They recalled how Naruto told them about a person in Earthland who had wrongfully taken on the White Dragon name in the past. However, the knowledge of their husband decimating the mage and showing who the real White Dragon Slayer is, was something they approved of greatly, knowing they wanted their husband to be at the top of the ball game.

"You're talking about Sting Eucliffe, the mage from Sabertooth right?" Ultear asked matter-of-factly and shook her head in amusement at the nod she received from the man was in love with.

Suddenly, Naruto narrowed his eyes at a certain recollection. "There's something else you all need to know. Instead of telling everyone, I'm going to show you what I'm talking about. Wait a moment." He spoke out in a plain tone and reached for his right pant pocket.

Raising an eyebrow, the female mages were curious as to what was going on, especially the ladies of the Wizard Saint since they could tell something serious was going to get relayed. Looking on as Naruto took out a piece of paper into his hand, the women in the compound sighed deeply before glancing at the contents upon the document getting placed on a free-spot on the sofa. Hair shadowing in return, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer seethed in rage at what they were reading, while Ultear was snarling at the recollection of several things from this paper.

"I'm going to kill those bastards. For placing a bounty on my husband's head. I'll kill them!" Mikoto growled with her **Sharingan** activated, showing she wasn't kidding around.

Following suit, the remaining ladies nodded darkly. "You got that right, Mikoto-chan. From this new development, it seems we'll truly have to reintroduce our monikers of the **Red Death** and **Black Death** in Earthland after all. It's been such a long time since we slaughtered some morons, dattebane." Kushina voiced out in the same dark expression, causing Mikoto to smirk dangerously.

In the momentum, the ladies of the Wizard Saint were now thinking about how to rid the world of measly dark mages, knowing they won't stand for their lover getting hunted down like this. Hearing about the bounty is one thing, but seeing it for themselves, was something totally different.

Meanwhile, Ultear shivered from her position with a fearful look on her face. '_H-how dare those trash dark mages place a bounty on Naruto-kun's head? If you hadn't saved me, I might as well been one of those damnable fools that are after you. I'll never let them harm you as long as I'm living_.' She thought to herself in maximum determination and eyed the blonde shinobi with a loving glance.

Just then; Ultear remembered the price listed by Grimoire Heart and became enraged at the mere thought, and wanted to inform Naruto about the upcoming event she had recalled, but before she could proceed, everyone turned around upon hearing a knock on the main door.

"We'll discuss this later, girls. I know you're all furious at this knowledge, however, it's nothing I cannot handle by myself. Of course you'll all get your share of Dark Guild destruction because I know none of us will let this go for even a second. We will destroy them without hesitation." Naruto explained as he turned towards his nodding ladies before getting up from his seat.

With that, the Wizard Saint quickly approached the door and opened it, to which he smiled at Makarov, who was the newcomer in the area. Gesturing for the old man to come inside, he had his smile intact as the old man in question walked along the entrance towards the living room area. Upon noticing Ultear, Makarov was very confused at why the woman was present at the compound. Seeing this, the former dark mage sighed sadly and rose from her feet, only to get pulled back down by Mirajane.

"Master, Ultear-chan is one of us now so don't worry about her being here. We'll explain everything regarding her later, but for now, you can proceed with what you want to say to us." Mirajane stated kindly and smiled as the blackette sighed peacefully at the words being shared.

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, Makarov was still confused at how his subordinate stood up for Ultear, but upon seeing everyone else nodding in approval, he couldn't say anything in return. Scratching his chin, he breathed heavily before giving in completely.

"Naruto-kun, I want to inform you about the upcoming S-class exams. I had something to ask you something regarding the exam itself and it's best if I proceed with it right now." Makarov stated calmly and chuckled awkwardly at the sight of The Ice Princess before continuing, "Sorry for bringing this up without knowing you were present, Haku-chan. I was actually thinking of promoting you directly to official S-class status, but it wouldn't have been fair to the other mages of the Guild that wanted to perform in these exams. Also, I have something I wish to ask of everyone else here as well and it's very important that you all listen"

Going wide-eyed, Haku bowed her head in gratitude, knowing Makarov was actually thinking of promoting her directly to that status. However, she also felt it would be unfair to the other mages and agreed with what the old man was doing. She was looking forward to participating in the exams anyway so it's a good thing this knowledge came to her first.

On the sidelines, Naruto and his remaining ladies were surprised to hear about the upcoming S-class exams because they had totally forgot about this even occurring. Though the knowledge intrigued them highly, knowing Haku was going to participate and it was something they'll look forward to viewing as well. Beside the group, Ultear smiled softly at the conversation and was a little nervous at the sight of Makarov, but upon his smile, she lost the thought entirely.

Nodding, Naruto sat down on the sofa. "Well ji-ji, it's good you came here to inform us about these exams. I remember you telling us about it a long time ago, but I forgot about that conversation due to all that has been happening around us. Where are these exams going to be held?" He asked in a curious tone before leaning back into his seat with a warm smile.

Chuckling, Makarov also seated himself. "Naruto-kun, the S-class exams will be held at Tenrou Island, the holy ground of our Guild." He said calmly and raised an eyebrow at the stiffening Ultear before proceeding, "I know Erza-chan and Mira-chan remember the S-class exams from when they participated a long time ago, but things will be different this time around. Listen carefully because this will be an earful and I'll say it only once."

Mirajane and Erza immediately grew interested, knowing this was going to be something they weren't expecting. They remembered how they became S-class mages in the past, but quickly shot down their thoughts as they noticed the shaky Ultear, which nerved them greatly. Meanwhile, Naruto and his remaining ladies nodded for the conversation to begin, understanding this will be important.

Sighing, Makarov looked at the mages intently before continuing, "These exams are going to take place 2 months from now. Now there will only be 8 participants that will take part in this event, but this time, only _one_ among them will be selected to pass from. Haku-chan is the first participant and the remaining participants are: _Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, and Freed Justine_. These participants will also have partners, who they'll chose for themselves but the only thing is, those partners cannot be official S-class mages themselves. I'll be letting everyone at the Guild know about the exams 2 days from now, and I think 2 months is more than enough for the Fairy Tail mages to prepare."

Upon hearing those words, Erza and Mirajane were shocked, now understanding only _one_ participant could pass the S-class exams. Meanwhile, Haku grinned madly and knew she was going to decimate the other participants with the strength she now had, which made everyone around her chuckle in amusement. Kushina and Mikoto smirked at the sight and nodded as their lover was nodding in approval at what was going on.

'_I…I have to tell them right now, but I'll wait for Makarov-sama to finish his speech._' Ultear thought to herself shakily but smiled at the determined Ice Princess beside her.

Seeing how this information had sunk in, Makarov sighed deeply. "There will be 4 trials to go through, and I'm sure they'll prove to be quite a handful. I thought about including two other trials in this whole scenario, but I felt four will suffice for now. The information about the trials themselves will be explained a week before the S-class exams will start." He spoke in a sagely tone and nodded at the understanding mages in front of him.

As the information sunk in completely, Haku was completely in understanding, knowing this was going to be very fun indeed. Three trials didn't seem at all tough in her opinion and the excitement was visibly rolling off the woman's features. These were the same thoughts of everyone else, including Ultear, who was curious at this knowledge but was still hung up in her earlier thought process.

"I get everything completely ji-ji, but what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto questioned in confusion and faced the old man.

Smirking in return, Makarov faced his subordinate. "Ah, I wanted to see if you'd become the head proctor for these exams, Naruto-kun." He answered with a straight face and his smirk stayed in place at the reaction before explaining, "With your prowess as a Fairy Tail mage, it's only reasonable I chose to bestow you with this honor. There's something else I wish to tell everyone at the moment. The reason why I held these exams with only 4 trials was because they'll have a high level of difficulty. Following through with this, I'm going to have 6 proctors in total that'll watch over the participants of the S-class exams, with Naruto-kun watching over everyone else. The proctors are: _Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyer, and Gildarts Clive_."

Gasping loudly, the aforementioned ladies of the blonde shinobi were at a loss for words. All of them were going to become proctors, while their sister-figure Haku was going to participate in the exam? More to it, their husband was given the honor of becoming the head proctor, which made them very happy because it was to his advantage after all. Meanwhile, Ultear was shocked as well, not knowing what to say regarding this development.

"Oh this is going to be very interesting indeed. Of course I'll become the head proctor, ji-ji." Naruto said with a smirk on his face while his tone was laced in excitement.

Meanwhile, Haku gulped nervously. '_T-this is more difficult than I originally thought. Not only is my sister-figures going to be proctors while I participate, but my husband is the head proctor? I better train like my life depends on it because I want to become an official S-class mage at all costs_.' She thought to herself with her nervous expression intact before shaking her head.

Nodding, Makarov grinned widely. "That's great to know. Now I'll be taking my leave." He said giddily and got up from his seat at the words shared with the others.

"W-wait, Makarov-sama. There's… there's something you need to know." Ultear spoke out at the sight of the retreating man with a fearful look on her face.

Turning around, the Fairy Tail Guild Master was confused at the woman's words, but simply nodded before sitting back down on his seat. Meanwhile, Naruto and his ladies knew something was up with Ultear judging by how she was reacting earlier, however, they remained silent because they knew she would tell them sooner or later.

With that, Ultear fidgeted nervously in her seat. "T-this is very important. 2 months from now at the location of Tenrou Island, Grimoire Heart will strike." She said in a grave tone and shrank at the narrowed eyes of everyone around her before explaining, "I was going to say something earlier but I wanted for Makarov-sama to finish his explanation about the S-class exams. This was something which was decided over a year ago, but recently we hadn't planned anything out in great detail. Recently while I was defecting from that Dark Guild, they began formulating their plans once more. Therefore, it's an absolute necessity that we formulate a counter-measure in case they do show up there."

Clenching his fists, Makarov growled at the knowledge, understanding the S-class exams might have to get cancelled if those pests strike on his Guild's holy ground of Tenrou Island. Meanwhile, Naruto and his ladies were furious at what they were hearing, especially Naruto, who hadn't heard of this predicament in the time his clone performed surveillance in the airship of that Dark Guild.

Lowering her head, Ultear took a deep sigh. "Makarov-sama, I beg you to give me a chance because I'm not a part of that Guild any longer. I know you've realized that I defected the magic council in the past, but I have changed, and I'm not that person now. I hate who I formally was and have given it everything I possibly have to get it out of my system. Naruto-kun and the girls know this, which is why I'm staying here at the compound now. I don't have any reason to lie and because everyone here have been so kind and caring towards me, I'm never going to let them down. Please believe me." She explained lowly and still had her head hung down in shame at her past actions.

Smiling at the woman, Naruto and his ladies gave a warm nod of approval. Though the Wizard Saint wasn't sure what he was truly feeling for the blackette, he knew he'll realize these feelings soon enough, knowing he wasn't going to jump into anything without a proper thought process. The ladies were simply smiling brightly because they had already accepted Ultear now and were proud of her for giving this information.

Though the residents of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound were shocked to hear about Grimoire Heart's possibility to enter the confines of Tenrou Island during the time of the S-class exams, they realized the woman wasn't lying and was truly giving it her all to show just how much she had changed.

Meanwhile, Makarov smiled softly. "I understand, Ultear-san. I'm not foolish or senile, and I can see you are a totally different person now. Thank you for telling us this information and we'll be taking everything into consideration. If Grimoire Heart does proceed with their actions, I might have to cancel the exams. What I don't understand is why they want to strike down the land in the first place." He replied with a curious tone before patting the woman's shoulder.

Looking on in disbelief, Ultear felt very warm at these turn of events before voicing out, "Thank you so much Makarov-sama. I promise to keep my word to show I have changed, and you're very welcome. I know this will be very difficult to understand, but the reason for why Grimoire Heart wants to strike down at that specific location, is because they want to get to _Zeref, the Black Wizard_."

Going wide-eyed immediately, Naruto and his ladies were shocked to the core. The legends spoke of Zeref and they read everything there was about that maniac. Naruto himself heard of Zeref from his surrogate father Timaeus in the final time in the mindscape, but wasn't sure of what he was feeling at this point regarding this latest issue.

Meanwhile, Makarov tensed visibly. "H-how is that possible!? I know Zeref raised havoc on the lands over 400 years ago, and died a very long time ago. What are you talking about, Ultear-san?" He questioned with a shaky tone before looking intently at the blackette.

"That portion of the rumor is incorrect, Makarov-sama. Zeref is very much alive to this day." Ultear said seriously and clenched her fists at the reaction of the others before continuing, "I know this isn't anything you wanted to hear. However, I have to let you in on the details. The rumors spoke of how Zeref died because of his actions, but in actuality, he merely lies sleeping for the moment. Zeref's inner darkness was sealed away, and from what we uncovered from Grimoire Heart was that he's currently present at Tenrou Island. Grimoire Heart was looking for the _keys _to release Zeref from his seals and to return him back to his normal dark self."

Listening fixedly, the mages present in the living room were still shocked, not knowing what more to say right now. This knowledge was totally new to them and it became something they weren't going to take to lightly since this was serious news. If the comatose Zeref is truly present in Tenrou Island and Grimoire Heart is coming over there in an attempt to free the man from his state, things could become ugly and that was a fact. Regaining their composures, everyone gestured for Ultear to continue with what she wanted to say and leaned back into their seats upon her slow nod of approval.

"However, I defected when things were becoming too taxing for me to deal with. When Naruto-kun gave me a choice to leave that Guild, I took it to heart and did so upon realizing what I was doing. The last moments in that airship, I overheard Hades talking about Tenrou Island and for the Grimoire Heart mages to look for the keys. I told him I was going to look for it as well, but took that window of opportunity to come here to Magnolia Town." Ultear continued with a tone laced in sadness and let out a few tears before continuing, "I…I just had so much on my mind at that time because I was completely broken emotionally. Though the mention of Tenrou Island just now has caused me to remember what those dark mages were talking about. I can't believe how foolish I was. I thought Zeref was my way out and was so fixated on that fiendish man. However, I've come to know the truth now and I'll never stoop so low as to familiarizing myself with such trash. I have a new life here. I'll never trade in for anything in the world. You have to believe me."

Smiling at the sight, Naruto and his ladies breathed in peacefully, knowing they had given Ultear hope and a new life which she was now cherishing with everything she possibly has. Naruto was the most pleased because he was the one to give the woman a chance, and the sight of Ultear now showed him he had made the correct decision.

At those words, Makarov placed a hand over the woman's shoulder. "I believe you. Thank you very much for coming clean with this information. I highly appreciate your efforts. However, if there's a chance for all of this going down, why should we continue on with the S-class exams?" He expressed his concerns in a serious tone before looking towards the others in the room.

Nodding quickly, Naruto cleared his throat. "I have the answer to that, ji-ji. Since Grimoire Heart is planning on making a move on Tenrou Island, it'll be my utmost pleasure to eliminate them from this world completely. Since I'll be acting as the head proctor, I'll keep my sensory abilities at full-throttle and use them to utterly destroy those pathetic trash dark mages should they attempt an attack. I also have the airship of theirs laced in my **Hiraishin** seals so escape is not an option for them. We should proceed as planned." He explained seriously before nodding again to his words with a smile on his face.

Taking everything into account, Makarov and the female mages went deep into thought. This was actually a great idea because even if Grimoire Heart appeared, they could simply take the fight to those fools themselves. Along with the fact Naruto had the airship filled with his seals, that Guild was good as dead anyway. This was very good indeed.

"I agree to this completely. With your plan, I won't have to cancel the exams. I'll place Jiraiya-san as the head of security due to his veteran qualities. I'll discuss everything in greater detail over these next two months." Makarov stated with a warm smile on his face before getting up from his seat.

Just then; Makarov smirked deviously. "Oh and so I don't forget Ultear-san. Which color do you want your Fairy Tail stamp?" He asked cheekily before taking out a stamp of the Guild that he had placed into his coat pocket.

Gasping loudly, Ultear placed a hand over her mouth. "A-are you serious, Makarov-sama?" She asked in return, not knowing what more to say to the man.

Nodding, Makarov smiled warmly at the woman, figuring it was in his best interest to give her a chance. Turning towards the others in the room, his smile only widened at the sight of them breathing in peacefully at what was going on and could agree with them completely. Ultear truly deserved this chance and he wasn't the one to deny her either.

Seeing the nod, Ultear sniffled lightly. "I…I'll take black color and on my left arm please." She whispered in a grateful tone as she crouched down with her arm held out towards the short man.

With that, Makarov chuckled before pressing the black colored stamp on the woman's left arm with a smile. This was the correct decision to make and he knew that, which everyone else around him agreed upon.

"Congratulations, Ultear-chan!" Erza exclaimed happily and hugged the blackette with a smile on her face, knowing this was truly good news.

Nodding excitedly, Ultear wiped her tears. "This is very surprising but I'm grateful. I will do my best to be a good addition to Fairy Tail and that's my promise. Thank you so much for this chance." She voiced out with her tone laced in sincerity before sighing blissfully.

"From what I remember, you were an S-class mage in Grimoire Heart." Makarov spoke into the happy moment and smiled to himself before continuing, "I'll keep that into play with your addition. This will be like a transfer if you will, which will make you an S-class mage here in Fairy Tail as well. It's because you've cooperated so nicely and given us such valuable information that I'm allowing this. Oh and don't worry about the magic council hounding their nonsense around. I'm sure Naruto-kun will be able to set them back from their actions."

Smirking with a cold expression, Naruto nodded his head. "Oh I'm sure the council will understand, knowing that Gran Doma pest will think twice before challenging me. I'll send a shadow clone just in case that old relic forgot about our last encounter. I'll make sure the council knows its place." He spoke darkly and chuckled to himself at how that foolish chairman would react.

Giggling angelically at those words, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were highly amused at what their man said, knowing those pests of the council wouldn't dare question him. Cheerfully congratulating Ultear on becoming an S-class mage of the Guild, the ladies smiled brightly at her because this was turning out to become a great day indeed.

Following suit, Ultear looked at the blonde shinobi longingly. "T-thank you Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed with the utmost joy, understanding her love was protecting her so much.

In return, Naruto smiled at the woman and waved her off, knowing he wasn't going to let the council get their filthy hands on Ultear. There was a lot he was thinking about regarding the blackette, but he knew one thing right now, which is he won't let anyone harm her. She has gone through enough.

Smiling, Makarov looked on the happy scene. "Now it's time I headed back. Tomorrow's a big day huh?" He questioned with his smile intact before chuckling at the reaction.

Grinning in return, the residents of the compound nodded in agreement, knowing tomorrow was definitely something interesting indeed. Though Ultear was confused as to what the big deal was, she went wide-eyed upon hearing Haku whisper the details into her ear. Forming a grin of her own, the blackette was very excited and could only think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

With that, Naruto led Makarov outside the compound and smiled before closing the door behind him, while the female mages began whispering to one another. After returning back into the living room area, Naruto formed a smirk on his face as he looked at Haku intently, while the woman in question gulped nervously at the intense gaze aimed her way.

"How many shadow clones can you create without exhausting yourself, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked in a curious tone with a hidden touch of excitement etched to his features.

Biting her lip shyly, Haku took a deep sigh before answering, "W-with my current reserves, I can make 3 shadow clones without a problem. If I dispel them on a fixed interval, the clones don't even harm my mindset, which is becoming easier for me to train with. Why do you want to know, Naruto-kun?"

Immediately, Naruto formed an eerie smile on his face as he started rubbing his hands together like a nefarious villain. Understanding what their husband now meant, the ladies with the exception of Haku grinned darkly, knowing things were going to get very interesting to say the least.

"W-what's wrong?" Haku asked nervously as she stepped back in fear, while an also confused Ultear placed a hand over her shoulder for comfort.

Smirking, Naruto nodded his head. "Tomorrow is a break for you Haku-chan so we're not going to do any training. Since you're going to perform in the S-class exams 2 months from now, you'll have to give it your best shot, knowing your sister-figures and I are going to be proctors at the exam." He explained in a sagely tone before continuing, "You're going to create 3 shadow clones every day starting the day after tomorrow. We're going to set up an intense training regimen which will hopefully increase your prowess. Your sister-figures can train your clones in whatever art they wish, while I'll specifically train you in hand to hand combat."

Nodding at the words, Kushina stepped up. "I'll train a clone in **Water Style** jutsu. I'm sure Mikoto-chan's prowess with her fire affinity, we can test out Haku-chan's progress in her water abilities. This should be feasible for 2 months of training." She piped into the conversation and smiled as Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"I know there will be a written portion of the exam as well. Since Erza-chan and I have already taken these written exams, we should have no problem in helping a clone learn whatever there is to know about this portion of the exam." Mirajane voiced out with a smile on her face with Erza smirking in approval.

Following suit, Ultear removed her hand from Haku's shoulder. "I guess I could help out in Haku-chan's ice moves during this time. With my **Ice-Make**, I can challenge Haku-chan's clone in the same ice element to assist in improving her abilities. Seeing as I'm the only one that's an ice user, other than Haku-chan herself, it's best if I took the job in helping her out this way." She explained strongly and patted her fellow female mage's back with a wide grin.

Upon hearing everything that was being said, Haku shrank at the intense training she was going to receive in the next two months. However, she knew she'll have to improve her abilities to a whole other level if she wanted to become an official S-class mage, which gave her all the determination she needed. Her sister-figures were already S-class material and so was her husband, and that was why she wanted to be at that status as well. The whole family would become S-class mages then.

"Fine! But for now, it's my loving time. Come Na-_eep_!" Haku was interrupted as her lover had already scooped her up into his arms.

"One step ahead of you, Haku-chan." Naruto whispered coolly with a sultry smile before disappearing in a flash of white.

Giggling angelically, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer shook their heads at the sight and waved off their sister-figure, while Ultear chuckled to herself at what was happening. Though Ultear felt slightly sad seeing Haku get taken by her love for a night of passion, she knew she had to stay strong. After all, her time to confess is fast approaching.

'_I just hope you accept me, Naruto-kun_.' Ultear thought to herself longingly and waved at the female mages before stepping into her new room at the compound.

With that, the ladies entered their own rooms with the clones their husband left them since it was Haku's turn to spend the night with their man. However, everyone had one thought in their mind and that was all related to tomorrow. It'll be a very special day indeed.

* * *

(The next evening)

* * *

Leah and Wendy were confused. Morning time went by like any usual day, in which they ate breakfast, had a loving conversation with their parents, and read a story book, but they couldn't help but feel something else was going on around them. They couldn't put a finger on it, however, they could somehow tell there was a bigger picture at play and were simply wondering what it was.

Throughout the day, their tou-chan created over a hundred shadow clones in total, which wasn't really that surprising because he would sent them off on missions. Still, they felt these clones were playing a whole other ballgame which again, confused them as to why they were thinking of it in that manner. Their kaa-chans were also keeping something from them, which was very surprising because they never used to do that before and the sight wasn't sitting right with them. Even their big sister-figure Ultear was a cheery skipper, but refused to give out the reason for why she was feeling that way on this particular day.

Upon questioning the strange behavior of the grownups, the daughters of the Wizard Saint had their faces scrunched up as they heard the vague explanation. They were given the reason that it was nothing big happening and it was a usual thing, but they knew better than that. All in all, the two little girls of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound were utterly confused.

…_now we join the residents of the compound around evening time._

"Leah-chan, Wendy-chan. Let's all go to the Guild!" Mirajane chirped cheerfully as she laid eyes on her two beautiful girls, while her fellow residents nodded in agreement.

Though the two children were still confused, they knew better than to question their parents and big sister-figure, and simply nodded as well. In return, Naruto smiled at the little girls and gestured for them to hop into his arms, which they did without a second of hesitation. With that, the female mages held each other's hands and the nearest two placed their hands on the blonde shinobi's shoulders before they all vanished in a flash of white.

Reappearing in the same flash, the residents of the compound arrived just outside the Fairy Tail Guild, which was surprisingly silent at this point in time. Smiling, Naruto walked into the confines of the structure with his ladies and Ultear following suit immediately. Entering the building, Leah and Wendy were still confused because Fairy Tail was a very noisy place at times and right now, it was like there was no one within the Guild.

'_I'm wondering what those two will say when they see what's waiting for them._' Naruto thought to himself in amusement, while his ladies simply grinned widely at what was to come.

Following suit, the residents of the compound entered the Guild Hall of the structure, where it was completely dark at the moment. Just as they proceeded further, the White Dragon Slayer smirked upon the noticeable magical signatures within the area, and could only shake his head, while the two children were frowning at the dark room they had now entered. Just then; a shuffle was heard in the vicinity and slowly yet gradually, the lights in the Guild lit up.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEAH-CHAN!**"

Gasping loudly, Leah was shocked to the core at what she was seeing, which was the same reaction of her big sister Wendy who was also too shocked to form words. Everyone at the Guild were wearing party hats and waving at the little brunette with bright smiles on their faces, while huge streamers were hung up around the pillars of the hall with a massive banner with Leah's picture taped firmly on the front wall of the building itself. Upon recalling what was just said, the youngest daughter of the blonde shinobi smiled tearfully because it was her lucky moment.

_It was her birthday._

"T-tou-chan..." Leah said with tears of joy in her eyes, knowing now what her father had done today and why everything was kept a secret.

Smiling down at his youngest daughter, Naruto kissed the top of her head. "It's my little girl's birthday. Did you think I'd really forget such a thing? I'm sorry for having kept you and Wendy-chan in the dark, but I wanted this to be a surprise. Happy birthday, my little darling daughter." He explained in a fatherly tone and his expressions softened at the child's reaction.

Letting out more tears, Leah embraced her father in the tightest hug she's ever given him, while Wendy was sniffling at the events transpired. Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were looking on with their watery eyes, knowing they were so happy for their daughter, and Ultear simply sobbed to herself at the emotional moment that was formulating.

"I love you tou-chan! THANK YOU!" Leah exclaimed joyously as she separated from the hug with her red puffy cheeks, understanding she'll never forget this wonderful occasion.

Pulling his daughter close, Naruto's forehead met Leah's. "I love you too, Leah-chan. Now let's go and meet everyone at the Guild. Happy birthday." He whispered soothingly before wiping away the child's tears with a serene expression on his face.

"Happy birthday, musume. We're so proud of you. Now go enjoy yourself!" The ladies chorused lovingly in unison as they set eyes on the beautiful child of theirs.

Nodding slowly, Leah was lowered to the ground along with Wendy. Hugging each of her mother's tightly, Leah enjoyed their warmth and knew they were proud of her indeed. Following suit, she embraced Ultear, who was more than happy to give the girl her moment of cheerfulness because this truly was a day to celebrate. With that, the two girls smiled at the pleased Guild members before rushing towards them, knowing they'll be having such a wonderful time here in the hall.

Meanwhile, the ladies stood close to their husband. "She looks so happy right now, doesn't she?" Mikoto asked softly with a loving voice, while her sister-figures nodded tenderly in return.

"Well she just turned 7 years old, Mikoto-chan. I'm grateful to see this moment." Ultear added into the conversation in sincerity before taking a blissful sigh.

Nodding, Naruto took in a deep breath. "That's my daughter all right. Now let's see the others." He voiced out with his serene expression intact before turning towards his fellow residents.

In return, the female mages nodded quickly as they began stepping towards the sight of their Guild mates, all of whom were joyously chatting away with Leah and Wendy. Laughing warmly as Leah was currently stuffing her face with a cupcake given to her by Lisanna, everyone at Fairy Tail were very pleased to see the little girl so happy.

"Hello there, Leah-chan. I'm so glad to see you here. Happy birthday!" Tatsuma exclaimed with a bright smile on his face with his wife standing by his side.

Jumping up and down in excitement, Leah dashed forward. "Oba-chan! Oji-chan!" She chirped excitedly before embracing the two wonderful people of her former town.

After the meeting he had with Naruto two days ago, Tatsuma was given the offer to come over to Magnolia Town to celebrate the occasion, which he accepted without hesitation. Now seeing the girl so content made the client of Hotu Town and his spouse understand why Naruto was the perfect person to have been given privilege of protecting the girl. Leah was truly happy here.

"Leah-chan, you're growing so quickly. Happy birthday sweetie." Tatsuma's wife said joyously as she melted into the embrace the child was giving her.

Watching on with a smile, the Fairy Tail mages were very pleased at the events transpired. This was something they weren't soon going to forget. That's a fact. Turning towards the parents of the little girl, they could only guess how happy those people were feeling right now. After all, it was their youngest daughter's birthday so it should matter quite a lot.

"LET'S CELEBRATE EVERYONE!" Makarov shouted with the utmost warmth in his voice before smiling widely as the people in the Guild Hall nodded.

Two hours passed into this wonderful progression, and the Guild mates had now given their gifts to Leah, who was simply wide-eyed at the sheer amount of presents she had received. Everyone had a wonderful time talking to the birthday girl as well, and enjoyed themselves immensely.

During this time, Laxus and his group handed over some toys they received from their trips on the spy network, while Jiraiya and Gildarts gave some expensive yet extremely rare candies they got from a luxurious place in Fiore. Everyone else had their gifts wrapped in special paper, which they purchased within the confines of Magnolia Town. Just the thought of what will be inside made the small girl giddy.

Finally cutting the cake to make way for the finale of the event, Leah smiled peacefully at the rainbow cake and had so much fun eating the delicious baked good. Seeing as it was getting very late and the fact she was getting tired now, it was decided the part would stop there.

"As much as we'd love to stay longer and spend more time with you Leah-chan, my wife and I have to be at work early in the morning. Know that we've enjoyed ourselves immensely and we're so happy to see you doing well in your new life here with Naruto-san. Take care and once again, happy birthday." Tatsuma explained softly before turning towards his wife, who was nodding in a tender manner.

Hugging the duo, Leah enjoyed their warmth. "Thank you! See you later oba-chan, oji-chan!" She exclaimed in a joyous tone before separating from them with a cheery expression.

Smiling once more at the child, the two Hotu Town natives nodded before shaking the hand of Naruto, the father of the one they cared so much about. With that, the duo left the Guild with their smiles intact and knew Leah was undeniably content.

Stepping forward, Jiraiya took a deep sigh. "Gildarts-san and I have a lot of work to do Naruto-kun, but we'll try to come back as soon as we can. We'll keep in touch on the **Communications Lacrima**." He stated with a frown on his face and turned towards the birthday girl before continuing, "This is all the time your oji-chans had to spend here Leah-chan, but I'm so happy we were able to make it on your special day. I hope you had a great time and I'll make sure to come back to play, okay?"

After Makarov explained everything about the upcoming S-class exams which was going to present itself in the next 2 months, Jiraiya and Gildarts took the opportunity to tie up a few loose ends within the spy network. They had to deal with Katsya's problem, along with taking care of a few investigation trips which revolved around Naruto's bounty that was recently placed by those moronic Dark Guilds. They knew they'll return shortly and that was a fact.

Smiling softly, Leah nodded her head. "Okay Jiraiya-oji!" She exclaimed with her smile intact as the toad sage patted her head in a loving manner, which Gildarts followed in as well.

On the sidelines, Gildarts turned towards his daughter Cana and shot her an apologetic expression, knowing the girl was so eager to see him, but had to witness him leaving again. Promising Cana that he'll return back once he's completed the surveillance of this latest spy network tour, the former Ace smiled at his daughter understanding the situation completely.

With that, Jiraiya and Gildarts waved at their fellow Guild mates before leaving the premises, while they all waved back in return. Following suit, Leah started saying goodbye to everyone else at the Guild, all of whom were more than happy to reciprocate the action. Smiling peacefully at the events transpired, the little brunette blissfully hopped back into her loving father's arms.

"Thank you so much, tou-chan!" Leah squeaked cutely from her position, knowing this day was something she would always cherish.

Smiling at the peaceful nature of the girl, Naruto patted her head. "You're very welcome, Leah-chan.I guess it's time we all head home because there's something we want to give you also." He said with a hidden tone of amusement, causing his ladies to grin mischievously.

"I've sealed everything into scrolls so we're good to go." Kushina added into the conversation and smiled lovingly at her beautiful youngest daughter.

Holding Wendy in her arms, Ultear smiled at the happy people and took in the moment of euphoria, understanding moments like these come only once in a life time. Meanwhile, the residents of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound waved at the remaining people in the vicinity, and utilized their formation by holding onto Naruto in order to vanish in a flash of white.

* * *

(At the compound)

* * *

In a flash, the residents of the compound arrived back within the confines of the structure, to which they quickly separated from one another. In the momentum, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer rushed upstairs towards their rooms, where they had hidden the gifts they wished to give to their youngest daughter.

"Happy birthday, Leah-chan." Wendy said softly and smiled with the utmost peace as her little sister embraced her in a tight grip.

Nodding happily, Leah melted into the hug. "Thank you, Wendy-nee!" She squeaked adorably, to which her big sister giggled cutely in return.

"Thank you for including me in this wonderful event, Naruto-kun. I very much enjoyed myself." Ultear whispered in a gentle tone as she turned towards the Wizard Saint.

Smiling, Naruto shook his head lightly before replying, "You don't need to thank me for this. I'm pleased you had fun at the Guild though. Today was a great time for each of us, knowing Leah-chan had the best time there."

Upon hearing those words, Ultear smiled lovingly at the recollection and nodded in agreement before sighing peacefully at the sight of the happy birthday girl. This new life had gifted her with everything imaginable, but the one thing she had yet to achieve, was going to be the toughest to reach. However, she didn't think too much about it because she was simply at ease at what happened today.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the Wizard Saint quickly rushed back downstairs, while each of them held large quantities of gift bags in their hands. Giggling as they saw the excited look in their youngest daughter's eyes, the women quickly placed the bags on the table, while Naruto unsealed a scroll he had sealed into his wrist. With that, Leah and Wendy gathered around the furniture and turned towards their fellow residents for further instructions on what to do now.

"We'll be giving you our gifts, Leah-chan. I'll start with mine." Naruto said as he unwrapped the scroll, to which a white colored coat identical to his own appeared in his right hand.

Gasping, Leah placed a hand over her mouth. "T-tou-chan! Is…is that?" She asked in disbelief and jumped up and down in excitement at the nod she received.

Putting on the coat instantly, Leah smiled brightly, knowing she had on the same type of coat her father wore during his missions. Turning towards her fellow residents, her smile was intact upon the sight of them clapping their hands together in maximum approval.

"Leah-chan, here's my gift. I remembered when you explained to us how you wanted to train in the future to protect our family, but I wanted to give this custom designed weapon in advance." Mikoto voiced out while holding onto a wooden dagger, which was decorated in flower petals.

"Thank you Mikoto kaa-chan!" Leah exclaimed happily and quickly took the dagger in her hand before observing it closely.

Grinning, Kushina stepped forward. "Aww now why would you want a cheap dagger, Leah-chan? I'm sure this custom designed wooden sword would suit you much better, dattebane." She spoke matter-of-factly with a sword carved out of wood which had a fox design on the grip.

Glaring at her best friend, Mikoto stood up with her **Sharingan** activated before asking, "Oh? And what's so wrong about the dagger I gave her? It's much better than that piece of firewood."

Hair hovering, Kushina glared at the female Uchiha for the comment, and had a staring match with one another before turning around upon hearing a loud cough. With that, they chuckled sheepishly at the sight of Leah, who was tapping her foot with an annoyed look on her face. Seeing the look, everyone else laughed loudly because it was a pretty amusing sight to behold and that was a fact.

"Mou… I like them both!" Leah complained loudly with her arms crossed, not knowing why her mothers were even arguing over such a trivial thing in the first place.

Chuckling sheepishly once more, the two SS-ranked kunoichi scratched the back of their heads before apologizing to their daughter for the outburst. Following through with that, Kushina happily gave the wooden sword over to Leah, who smiled widely and observed it keenly before placing the sword and dagger on the table nearby. After being satisfied by the amazing gifts, the little brunette turned towards Erza, who had a large bag in her hands.

"My gift is a battle armor that I had custom designed to fit your size, Leah-chan." Erza stated with a motherly tone and smiled as she took out the present in question.

Looking on intensely, Leah saw her red haired mother holding out an armor which held identical similarity to the **Darkness Armor** she wore in battle. Smiling at the sight, she placed the attire on the table before hugging her mother tightly.

"Thank you Erza kaa-chan! I love it!" Leah chirped happily with a joyous expression on her face, while her red haired mother simply smiled lovingly at her in return.

Nodding, Haku and Mirajane stepped forward. "Well Leah-chan, the both of us decided to get you some clothes and we took a huge inventory of items along with us. We hope you enjoy wearing them!" They chorused in unison and huffed cutely as they laid the heavy bags on the table.

Jumping up and down instantly, Leah hugged the duo respectively. "Thank you!" She exclaimed in total euphoria before glancing at the bags.

There were a lot of clothes in the bags and they were very expensive to say the least. Each one of them were custom designed and some even had stretchable wear, in case Leah got taller this year. Since those attires were mostly based on her favorite colors, the little brunette was extremely happy at her gifts.

Following suit, Ultear crouched down. "Leah-chan, this is something I made with my **Ice-Make Magic**. Though I could have bought something for you, I wanted to give you a truly special gift because you've been so gentle towards me. This is an ice bracelet and I have on the same one. Mine says Leah while yours says Ultear. This way, you'll always remember me. Happy birthday sweetie." She said cheerfully before planting a kiss on the top of the child's head.

"Thank you Ultear-nee!" Leah said with a joyous tone and quickly observed the bracelet the blackette was now handing over to her.

Putting the bracelet on, Leah was a happy camper, knowing everything was so perfect today. Turning towards her big sister, she smiled lovingly at the sight of the blue haired girl getting handed a huge bundle of art supplies by Naruto, who was nodding in approval at the joyous event. With that, Wendy stepped towards her younger sibling with the present in her hands.

"Happy birthday, little sister." Wendy said softly with a peaceful expression on her face before smiling tearfully at the tight hug she received.

"Thank you Wendy-nee!" Leah exclaimed excitedly, realizing just how much fun she'll have coloring and drawing with these art supplies.

Just then; Leah turned around to face a familiar sight. "Kurama!" She shouted with joy as she was very happy to see the fox here all of a sudden.

Naruto smirked on the sidelines as he had just called upon his fox partner, knowing the bijuu requested him to do so yesterday. The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer and Ultear were confused at why Kurama wanted to be present here, but remained silent since they figured they'll find out sooner or later.

Smirking as he was currently in his larger kit form, Kurama nodded. "**I have a special surprise waiting for you, kit. I hope you like it because it's something I had planned on giving you a little over 4 days ago**." He said slyly and hovered his tails slightly to show what he had been hiding.

From behind the bijuu, slowly emerged a small white colored female fox, which was nervously looking at everyone at the compound. Gasping loudly at the creature, the residents of the compound went wide-eyed upon realizing what Kurama was offering and couldn't believe what they were currently seeing. This was the same reaction of Wendy, who knew how much her little sister loved foxes.

Meanwhile, Leah smiled tearfully. "W-wh-" She couldn't even finish her shaky sentence upon the bijuu patting her head with a tail.

"**I found this kit abandoned in my homeland 4 days ago. Her parents refused to have a white furred kit and disowned her from their own home, and in return, I took her into my den. I figured you'd want to take care of her because of your love for foxes, but that is only if you want to**." Kurama explained in a serious tone and looked at the nervous white fox intently.

Naruto was amazed at this knowledge and sighed to himself, knowing what Kurama must have done to the female fox's parents. Upon the bloodthirsty grin on the bijuu's face, the blonde shinobi shook his head as he found his answer.

"Of course I'll take care of her!" Leah shouted in determination and quickly grabbed the female fox into her embrace before continuing, "She's my little fox partner now. Thank you so much Kurama! I love my gift! I…I'm going to call her Yuna!"

Smiling at the words, Kurama nodded in agreement. "**You're welcome, kit. Now I'll be taking off but happy birthday from my behalf. Take care of Yuna, she's in a fragile state**." He said coolly and waved at the others with a paw before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile, the fox now named Yuna yipped fearfully at the sight of her protector vanishing away, but felt so warm in the embrace of this little girl. Looking up to see the child smiling lovingly at her, she melted into the hug and purred upon her tender white fur getting petted softly. In the momentum, Wendy crouched down with a delicate look on her face and began petting the fox as well, giving the fox in question formulated an intense warmth in her heart. With that, Yuna felt safe slowly drifting off to sleep in Leah's arms.

"I'm glad you like Kurama's gift. Now I guess you better get to bed now. Yuna-chan is asleep already and I'm sure you're feeling sleepy right now also, correct?" Naruto asked with his voice laced in nothing but kindness before proceeding, "This has been a very eventful day. I'll have my clones placing your gifts upstairs."

Yawning suddenly, Leah nodded in agreement and smiled softly at the sight of Yuna sleeping in her arms. On the sidelines, the female mages were in agreement as well, knowing today was definitely something they weren't going to forget and that was a fact. With that, Naruto formulated his shadow clones and had them rush upstairs with the gift bags, while everyone began walking upstairs as well.

"Do you mind if I let Leah-chan sleep in my room tonight?" Ultear asked delicately, to which the ladies immediately nodded without hesitation.

Grinning thankfully, Ultear dragged a happy Leah, who was still holding Yuna in her arms. These past two days were truly wonderful and the blackette knew that for a fact. She had become an S-class mage for Fairy Tail, was a part of the family, and was very happy with her new life.

Meanwhile, after seeing Wendy off in her room and viewing her sleep, the ladies sighed before turning towards their loving husband with all too familiar expressions on their faces. Seeing the shadow clones formulated, the ladies with the exception of Mikoto quickly grabbed their respective blonde shinobi replicas and dragged them into their individual rooms for a night of intense passion.

Ten minutes later in Naruto's room, Mikoto walked inside with her high-heels. "Oh Naru-kun, how may I serve you, my loving husband?" She asked seductively with her **Sharingan** activated, while she wore a black colored tight-fitted and low-cut maid outfit.

Grinning, Naruto licked his lips. "Oh I can think of a few ways, my lovely wife." He replied huskily and chuckled as his gorgeous woman blushed heavily at his words before continuing, "I just want to check on our daughter first. I'll be back soon."

Approaching his lady, Naruto spanked her curvy rear. "_Really soon_." He purred seductively before walking away, while the lady in question yelped cutely with her blush intensifying by the action.

With that, Mikoto licked her lips in anticipation at what was to come and crawled onto the comfy bed sheets. "Let's see. I have delicious grapes ready, expensive drinks, and some exotic fruit. Tonight is going to be very _satisfying_." She said out loud with her blush intact and formulated an enticing pose as she waited for her husband to return.

Outside the room, the White Dragon Slayer walked along the hallway and approached Ultear's room, where he knew his daughter would be present as well. Knocking lightly, he heard no one answering and took it as a sign to enter. Moments later, he stepped towards the sight of Ultear sleeping soundly with Leah, who had Yuna snuggling into her arms at the moment. Smiling at the sight, he kissed the top of his daughter's head before raising an eyebrow upon realizing the child was actually awake.

"Leah-chan, you should get some sleep now." Naruto whispered tenderly with a small smile on his face, while stroking the girl's beautiful chocolate brown hair.

Nodding softly, Leah formulated a smile of her own before whispering, "I know tou-chan. It's just that Yuna-chan woke up a few minutes ago. I was helping her sleep. I'm going to sleep now too."

Smile widening, Naruto breathed in peacefully. "I understand. Goodnight." He replied, to which he kissed the girl's forehead before slowly separating.

Just then; Naruto turned towards the sleeping Ultear and smiled softly, while feeling himself getting pulled towards her. Not denying his heart from following through, the blonde shinobi gently stroked the blackette's beautiful hair before leaning down to kiss her forehead with his lips lingering for a moment.

"Naruto-kun…" Ultear whispered in her sleep with her heart racing to unimaginable levels, unknowing what was actually happening.

Hearing the loving and affectionate voice given off by the newest Fairy Tail mage, Naruto pulled back and smiled warmly with his mindset now agreeing with what he did. Seeing the radiant smile resonating from Ultear which appeared on the woman's face subconsciously, Naruto turned towards his beyond cheery daughter, who had seen the entire display. Waving at the birthday girl, he had his smile intact before walking back towards his own room, where his gorgeous female Uchiha would be eagerly awaiting his return.

…_and thus ends a momentous occasion._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well that makes way towards the end of a great chapter. I don't know why I've written yet another lengthy chapter, when I was actually aiming for 18,000 words. Making 31,500 words wasn't my intention but then again, you've all got me writing so much. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Ultear got another heavy dosage of character development, and it's nearing the time where she'll finally express herself to Naruto. At this point in time, Naruto himself is also evaluating what he feels for Ultear and this whole scenario has been given a huge jolt. I'm sure after reading everything, you all understand the movement leading towards this pairing coming to play.**_** It's almost time.**_

**Naruto finally met Sting and tossed him to the side like the phony he truly is. For those that'll whine about Naruto being out of character now, don't even bother with it. This is **_**NOT**_** canon Naruto, nor have I ever intended for this story to have a depiction of that horrendous creature. I could rant for pages on why I loathe canon Naruto, but I'm not going to waste my time. You ****should be at least knowledgeable by the progression of the story so far that this isn't anything like that "themed" personality of the blonde shinobi. Therefore, hold off on your points on this matter because it'll prove pointless. I never intended making a canon Naruto in my narration, nor will I EVER make a canon Naruto in any future stories of mine. **_**That is FINAL.**_

_**A notice that the characters outside Fairy Tail are the same age as they currently are in canon. Why that is, will be explained later.**_

**Other than that, Leah turned 7 years old! What a cute little munchkin. :) I hope everyone likes that Leah now has a tiny partner in crime, who will help her defend herself much better in the future. This is something I had planned for a while now and it is great everything turned out well. _Review!_**

**The next chapter will have the FINAL progression I want to make before I head towards the S-Class Exams Major Arc. Therefore, the next chapter will also be a slight filler, but will hold a lot of importance and what that importance is…well you'll just have to wait and see for yourself. Ah the suspense.**

**Anyway, I've replied to everyone's reviews and it's time I did the same for the Guest Reviewers.**

**To the Guest that wanted to see Jason in the S-Class Exams, well I'll see what I can do about that scenario. Thanks for the suggestion and for following through with reviewing the story, and I hope you continue reading with the same determination. Thanks again!**

**To the Guest that wanted to see a Dragon Ball Z/Fairy Tail crossover, well I'm not too sure if I'll tackle that, but who knows what'll happen in the future. Thanks for the suggestion though!**

**To the Guest that wanted to see Acnologia dying at Tenrou Island, well you'll just have to wait and see what happens now. Thanks for the review!**

**To those that liked the previous chapter, thanks so much for the insane dedication and I only hope you all continue with the awesome reviews. It's been so thrilling writing and it's because of you guys that I'm still doing it. Thanks again for the support! **

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	39. The Heart Knows What It Wants

**I'm proud to present you all with the 39****th**** chapter. I'm glad everyone liked the previous chapter and now, we're only one chapter away from the S-class exams. Thanks for the awesome reviews because I really appreciate it. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_One month_ has passed after Leah's birthday and true to his words, Makarov revealed the details of the upcoming S-Class Promotional Exams to his subordinates at the Guild, where the residents of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound were also present since they were called to observe the moment.

In return, the Fairy Tail mages that didn't know of the soon arriving event roared with excitement, while murmuring loudly at how only one of their Guild mates would become the next S-class mage, but there was also the factor of partners. Seeing this, the residents of the compound could only smirk at the enthusiasm. Though a majority of the Guild mates were unhappy since they weren't picked for the selection, they were happy for their chosen fellow mages and mentally wished them the best of luck.

During this time, the Fairy Tail mages also learned how Ultear became their newest member and were shocked to hear she was given S-class status. Shocked to the core at how the woman was a former dark mage, the Guild mates refused to treat her any different, considering how they accepted Gajeel and Juvia, both of whom were former Phantom Lord mages. This went double for Gray, who was pleased to know his late-sensei's daughter had now become a Fairy Tail mage. In return, the whole scenario warmed Ultear's heart because she was so happy to see her fellow mages being so accepting of her. She had already pledged allegiance to Fairy Tail, but this acknowledgement was more than she had expected.

At the compound, Haku's training had begun, which was progressing quite nicely. By creating three shadow clones as planned a month ago, Haku was exhausting herself in her advancement towards the S-Class Promotional Exams. Knowing this was what she wanted most of all, The Ice Princess was definitely sure that she'll win the exams and emerge victorious as the next S-class mage of Fairy Tail.

With this training session now at play, Naruto enhanced his future wife's Taijutsu style to a credible level but it was only going to grow stronger, something that made the man proud. Along with training Haku in Taijutsu, the blonde shinobi also took it upon himself to teach the woman about Fuinjutsu, which she had started progressing in admirably. The blackette had now learned how to use sealing scrolls quicker and more efficiently than her current level along with maintaining the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release**. In return, Haku was very pleased at how much she had learnt under the tutelage of her husband and knew the training had only just begun.

When Naruto wasn't training his soon-to-be bride, he was training himself in his Kenjutsu style laced in **Hurricane Magic**. This regimen was proving to be tough since he was still on the fritz of learning more about his insanely powerful magical style, but everything was coming along nicely. Along with that, he had numerous clones training themselves in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu. With the addition of Kushina aiding him, the blonde shinobi had come to a new development in his art of sealing. Naruto had formulated a way to replace the **Hiraishin no Jutsu **formula, one that only recognized chakra in the past, and had now made it so that the technique would also recognize magical signatures.

With the ladies, Erza and Mirajane were heavily indulged in teaching their sister-figure's clone about everything they knew regarding the written portion of the S-class exams. Since they didn't know if a written test would come up this time around, they didn't want to take any risks and continued on with their lectures. Haku's clone even cracked up at how her sister-figures taught her, mentioning them to take up teaching children, causing the sister-figures in question to smirk darkly as they increased the load of their teaching. Deflating instantly, the real Haku cursed her clone for the comment, causing everyone at the compound to laugh wholeheartedly.

When Erza and Mirajane weren't teaching Haku during that month time skip, they were progressing in their husband's tutelage of Taijutsu. Their styles in the art had grown exceptionally and since there was a lot left they could still lean from their man, they eagerly took it upon themselves to follow their lessons. Following suit, Mirajane exceeded in her own **Take-Over Magic**, while Erza did the same for her **Requip Magic**. They had learned a lot of new techniques during this time and could only smirk, awaiting new opponents for them to face off with their newly formulated moves. Foolish dark mages were on their hit list already.

With the second clone of Haku, Kushina and Mikoto had been engulfed in the intense training regimen also. Kushina aided the replica in her knowledge of **Water Style Jutsu**, and a lot of progress had been made so far. Since the redhead was an Uzumaki, her prowess in that portion of Ninjutsu increased The Ice Princess' ability in learning new moves drastically. When Kushina wasn't training the clone, Mikoto eagerly tested the doppelganger's move set against her **Fire Style Jutsu**, in order to see how the blackette stacked up. Everything was coming along smoothly because Haku had indeed grown very powerful in such a short amount of time.

When Kushina and Mikoto were free from their training, they relentlessly engulfed themselves in their various ninja elements and didn't hold back on their own training either. By formulating three shadow clones each into the equation, the duo were rapidly increasing their strength in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. The female Uchiha had also been learning under the tutelage of Naruto and Kushina, who taught her Fuinjutsu. The two SS-ranked kunoichi were very pleased at their own progress.

With Haku's third and final clone, Ultear was teaching the replica in methods of inventing new moves regarding the ice element. Though she was confused, not knowing **Hyouton** wasn't actually a magical style, she didn't question it and simply proceeded with helping Haku's clone in **Blizzard Magic**. Ultear was immensely surprised at how powerful The Ice Princess truly was, but upon hearing from everyone how that moniker was handed to Haku in the past, she accepted the reasoning.

Ultear herself was learning at a furious pace since Haku was a fellow ice user, this gave her a lot of motivation to improve her own abilities in **Ice-Make Magic**. Testing out her moves, she began developing new techniques as well, something she had grown very happy about. Along with that, Ultear was also progressing with her **Arc of Time Magic**, which was improving slowly and gradually as well. Since she had no one to teach her new techniques in said magic, she had to do it on her own but was pleased at how easily she was adapting into the time schedule.

True to her word, Ultear kept contact with Kiara, who she had begun to picture as a mother-figure. She spoke out about her daily life in confidence to the elderly female and was so happy upon hearing the motivational speeches the elderly female in question gave her in return. Following suit, Ultear was now very much indulged in her new life as a Fairy Tail mage, but her feelings for Naruto had become even more powerful than before. Though she kept her feelings to herself during this month, she wanted to confess her feelings when she felt the time was right. Ultear had also realized Naruto was acting _very_ warm towards her now and that pretty much brought her feelings to an even stronger level. She only hoped the blonde shinobi returned her feelings and if he did, she'll _never_ let him go.

Within this one month timespan, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer had grown even closer towards Ultear, something she appreciated highly. Seeing the blackette so cheerful in their home and the way she simply radiated around them, made them extraordinarily happy. Though they realized Ultear was yearning for Naruto, they only hoped the woman would get what she wanted, knowing they were in her shoes a long time ago. Though they hadn't said this out loud, mentally, they had truly started seeing Ultear as their sister-figure now.

Leah was so happy during this time because she had bonded perfectly with Yuna, who she had now considered a family member, not caring if the family member in question was a tiny adorable fox. With the help of an animal doctor in Magnolia Town, the Uzumaki-Namikaze residents were informed of whatever the female fox would require for food, something they immediately purchased. In this momentum, Yuna was integrating very nicely in her new life since she was a little nervous at the beginning, but she had come around after a week.

Wendy trained a little in her **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic**, but mostly enjoyed her amazing childhood by playing with her little sister and hanging out with her partner Carla. She also took care of Yuna because she had grown attached to the adorable female fox during this time as well. Though she knew she'll have to train to become a strong mage in the future, she understood her family was only trying to give her a well-deserved childhood, which she was beyond thankful for now having.

* * *

…_now we join everyone at the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound._

* * *

"Haku kaa-chan, are you okay?" Leah asked in concern at the sight of The Ice Princess sitting down on the sofa with a slightly tired look on her face.

Smiling softly, Haku nodded her head. "I'm fine musume, but thank you for asking. It's just that I haven't been getting much sleep lately and the training I've been undergoing is getting tougher by the day. It'll clear up sooner or later so you don't have to worry about me. Your kaa-chan has to get stronger if she wants to become an official S-class mage you know. I'm perfectly content right now." She answered with her smile intact before leaning back into her seat.

Nodding in content, the remaining ladies were in approval, along with Ultear, who was also in agreement at the words being shared. Haku had come a long way in this past month in her training, which was the case for the other female mages since they had to keep themselves fit for the upcoming event as well. Meanwhile, Naruto smiled at the knowledge of how strong his women were progressing in their respective skills and he was also happy for Ultear's growth as a mage also. All in all, the past month was definitely something to write home about and that was a fact.

Meanwhile, Leah beamed like a stadium light because she was so happy for her kaa-chan training for the exams that were coming up next month. She wanted nothing more than for her mother to become the next S-class mage, which was the same thought process of her big sister Wendy. Just then; Yuna yipped adorably and tilted her head in a cute manner, unleashing an immediate reaction.

"KAWAII!" Leah squealed loudly and squeezed her adorable tiny fox partner into her embrace, while the tiny partner in question melted into the hug.

Nodding swiftly, the female mages looked on with the same _'kawaii'_ urge to embrace Yuna, while Naruto chuckled in amusement at the events transpired. This past month was definitely a lot to process through, but it was moments like these that didn't make it seem so challenging. With that, everyone leaned back into their seats and smiled into the progression of the late evening. Just then; the blonde shinobi's shadow clone suddenly appeared in a flash of white, causing the group to turn around.

"Boss, I just finished up with my mission but I didn't dispel myself like I was supposed to because I just saw this hung up on the bulletin board at the Guild. With permission, I took the note and brought it here since you might find it interesting to say the least. You can dispel me now." The replica voiced out with seriousness before handing his creator the piece of paper.

Seeing the upcoming conversation was serious, Leah kept playing with her cute partner in crime, and Wendy joined in on the joyous event with Carla following suit also. The two little girls didn't want to bother their parents or big sister-figure if this was something important. They indulged themselves into their time with a cheerfully yipping Yuna, who was enjoying herself immensely.

Meanwhile, Naruto took the document into his right hand and swiftly dispelled the clone, while his ladies and Ultear quickly gathered around him to see what was going on. As soon as their eyes met the paper, the Fairy Tail mages looked on with a degree of calculation.

* * *

**Fairy Tail S-Class Promotional Exams: Alphabetized Participant Detail Sheet**

1: Cana Alberona (_To be partnered with Lucy Heartfilia_)

2: Elfman Strauss (_To be partnered with Evergreen_)

3: Freed Justine (_To be partnered with Bickslow)_

4: Gray Fullbuster (_To be partnered with Loke)_

5: Haku Momochi (_Partnership currently N/A_)

6: Juvia Lockser (_To be partnered with Lisanna Strauss)_

7: Levy McGarden (_To be partnered with Gajeel Redfox)_

8: Natsu Dragneel (_To be partnered with Happy)_

**Additional Note:** Like stated earlier at the Guild, the information about the trials will be given out a week before the exams start. If you wish to make any amendments to your partnership, or simply want to discuss about anything else that may be on your mind, please visit me at my office. As your Guild Master, I wish you the best of luck. – _Makarov Dreyer_

* * *

Taking her eyes off the paper, Haku sighed deeply. "Other than myself, everyone at the Guild that is participating have found partners to enroll with in the exams. I've been so focused on training for this event that I totally forgot about looking for a teammate. Who should I choose?" She asked out loud and turned towards her fellow residents with a confused expression.

Taking a deep sigh of their own, the female mages, unsure of what to voice out. There were a couple of mages that could partner up with Haku, but who was good enough to work with her? To have a bad synergy with your teammate at an event like this, would prove to be a disaster in the making. Therefore, the choice was tough indeed.

Meanwhile, Naruto slammed his hands on the ground. "**Summoning Style: Kurama!**" He shouted, to which a large layer of smoke filled the vicinity.

Turning around instantly, the women saw Kurama, who had now appeared in his kit form and smiled gently at the sight. Following suit, Leah grew very happy upon seeing the fox again, which went double for Yuna because the tiny kitsune was glad that her protector was here again. Observing his surroundings, Kurama grinned in approval before patting the female fox on the head with a tail.

"**It's good to see you're adapting to your new life, Yuna**." Kurama stated warmly with his grin intact upon hearing the cheerful yip from the tiny kit and turned towards his partner before continuing, "**These routine checkups have been going better than expected. Thanks for summoning me so frequently because it's been a load off my back from the stress of taking care of her. After all, I'm the Almighty Kyuubi-sama, not some sort of parental authority**."

Sweatdropping in return, Naruto shook his head, not bothering to go anywhere near the topic of that self-proclaimed title his partner gave himself. Following suit, the female mages smirked at the words being shared because Kurama's conversations were pretty amusing to say the least. Pouting, Leah kept petting Yuna's soft fur and chose to ignore the comment about her friendly little partner.

With that, Naruto sighed to himself. "I understand Kurama, but it's good to see you're relieved from the duties of taking care of Yuna-chan since my daughter has become attached to her already. Anyway, we were just discussing about the S-Class Exams I informed you about a while ago. Haku-chan doesn't have a partner and we're pondering upon the possibilities of a partnership for her." He explained in a serious tone and smiled at the sight of The Ice Princess nodding in approval.

Kurama turned towards Haku. "**Well look no further. I'll be your partner**." He stated coolly before snickering at the reaction of the woman beside him.

Wide-eyed, the residents looked at one another in total shock, not knowing what to say. Sure Kurama could become Haku's partner because Natsu's teammate for these exams was Happy, but the thought of the nine-tailed fox entering was pretty overwhelming. There was also the fact Kurama wasn't officially a Fairy Tail member, but the ultimate decision was Makarov's. Following suit, they began whispering to each other about this whole ordeal, while Kurama simply snickered once more.

A moment later, Naruto cleared his throat. "I guess that could work out, Kurama. However, I'm sure the others will be extremely weary of you because Natsu and Gajeel still remember what you did in Edolas. Not only that, there's also the fact you're not a Fairy Tail member per say. However, I'll send a clone towards ji-ji's office and ask permission and if he agrees, you're in. Thanks for the suggestion." He explained in a serious tone before formulating a hand sign.

Nodding quickly, Kurama understood the situation and smirked at the two ningens that recalled what he did in that parallel world. It was a good memory that gave him immense joy, also warmly remembering how Pantherlily shivered in fear when he saw him again at the Guild a few weeks ago.

Meanwhile, a shadow clone of the blonde shinobi appeared in a cloud of smoke and quickly vanished in a flash of white since the orders were pretty clear. However, upon the sight of the bloodthirsty grin on the bijuu's face, the residents sighed since it was obvious what Kurama was thinking about.

"Thank you for the offer, Kurama. I really appreciate you helping me out." Haku said graciously and bowed her head because this was truly an honor.

Smirking, Kurama nodded in return before replying, "**Don't mention it. I'm not going to stand seeing the kit's mate losing in this exam, and to those weak ningens no less.**"

Giggling angelically, Haku was amused at those words, but blushed slightly at how caring the fox was towards her and knew it was only because she was Naruto's wife. Meanwhile, the remaining ladies smirked in approval since this conversation was definitely to their advantage, while their daughters were exultant to see Kurama being so kind to their beautiful mother.

'_I wonder if Kurama will defend me like that if I become Naruto-kun's wife too. He didn't approve of me at first because he's so overprotective of Leah-chan, but he has come to understand how much I care for her. I've kept to myself this month, however, I'm going to express my feelings very soon. Naruto-kun has been acting so warmly towards me and that's just the motivation I need to proceed with my task._' Ultear thought to herself and a pink hue rose to her cheeks at the notion of confessing to the blonde shinobi.

Nodding at the interaction, Naruto was in absolute approval, realizing his partner was very gentle towards him and his wives. After all, he understood Kurama better than anyone and recalling how the fox changed for the better, gave him a lot of comfort. Suddenly; his eyes narrowed upon getting barraged with the memories from the clone he had sent out. Noticing the look, the residents understood what was going on and waited patiently for what the blonde shinobi now had to say.

Smiling widely, Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Well it's official. Kurama is now Haku-chan's partner." He stated coolly before chuckling at the immediate reaction of the women.

High-fiving each other, the ladies of the Wizard Saint were very gratified, now being fully aware their sister-figure was given a chance to become Kurama's partner, a reaction which Ultear shared. Haku herself was excited because she finally had a partner to enroll with in the exams, which was required of her to participate. All in all, the women were overjoyed at hearing this from the blonde shinobi.

Clearing his throat, Naruto turned towards his partner before continuing, "There's only one condition you have to meet. Kurama, you can't go '_Almighty Kyuubi-Sama'_ against our fellow mages during the exams. There is no way anyone can challenge you and that's why you'll have to hold in the urge to show your power to the others. This is just to fill in the partnership for Haku-chan, not a beat down."

Frowning instantly, Kurama nodded in irritation. "**Tch, fine. I'll behave**." He grumbled in maximum annoyance since beating those ningens was on his mind earlier.

Laughing at his annoyed partner, Naruto looked on with an amused expression, while the fox in question glared blazingly at him in return. Following suit, the ladies giggled angelically at the interaction, causing their daughters to laugh along with them because it was a very funny moment. Ultear was simply watching the scenario with an amused smile etching to her features.

"**I'm going to return back now and do something that'll ease my conscious. Putting down those ningens was on my schedule, but since that's not going to happen, I need to have some **_**fun**_." Kurama voiced out with a bloodthirsty grin and waved at the residents before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Sighing at his partner's words, Naruto shook his head and turned towards the humored female mages with a smirk on his face. Petting Yuna gently, he chuckled at the yip from the fox kit, causing his youngest daughter to beam at her tou-chan's actions. Shortly after that, he sat down on one of the comfortable sofas, where everyone else had already taken their seats.

Following suit, Naruto sighed peacefully. "Well my clones should be almost done making dinner for everyone. After we have a bite to eat, let's finish up with Haku-chan's training for the day." He spoke out into the silence, to which the others immediately nodded in agreement.

* * *

(With Jiraiya and Gildarts)

* * *

"I don't see Katsya-san anywhere." Jiraiya said in the utmost frustration and rubbed his temples before continuing, "She told us she'll be here an hour ago. We finally have the whereabouts of those vampires and we need to take them out quickly. We've wasted enough time as is and our presence at the Guild is becoming a necessity. Master Makarov has informed us about everything that has gone down so far regarding this exam, but we need to prepare for anything that may come up. Grimoire Heart was already on our hit list, however, since there's a possibility of their arrival at Tenrou Island, we can formulate a plan to take them out while playing our parts in the S-class exams."

Nodding, Gildarts crossed his arms. "That's true, Jiraiya-san. I'm also one of the proctors at this event and there's only one month left for the exams to start. I admit taking care of those Dark Guilds during this time has become a great addition to our overall count, but we need to move forward. After we take care of these vampires, we'll make one final routine patrol before heading back to Fairy Tail. I don't like spending time away from my daughter, however, our missions are very important." He explained in a serious tone before sighng.

After Leah's birthday, the duo went back to their spy network missions as planned a month ago. With the thought process racing with the bounties placed on Naruto's head, the two mages immediately began eliminating Dark Guilds left and right without remorse. Their overall kills had grown substantially and they hadn't once blinked while removing those pests for good. In this one month timespan, Jiraiya and Gildarts destroyed a total of 15 Dark Guilds, causing them to smirk at the recollection since their teamwork was reaching a new plateau and it was only going to grow stronger.

Just then; the Fairy Tail mages grew serious upon the sight of a shadowy figure approaching them in blazing speeds. Narrowing their eyes at the sight, they stood their ground and slowly formulated smiles on their faces as they realized who was currently heading their way. The duo waved at Katsya, who was speeding towards them before chuckling as the female vampire finally arrived while trying to catch her breath from her movement.

Panting lightly, Katsya bowed her head. "I'm sorry if I kept you two waiting because I know you're on a tight schedule like you've told me in our recent conversation. I was just taking a routine patrol on my coven members and using my abilities to hide from them. They've become restless in their pursuit, so much that they almost caught up to me, but I was lucky to escape. Those three aren't that far from our current location and if you're up for the task, I'll take you to them right now." She explained in a sagely tone and smiled softly at the two men.

Without anything to say as a counter, the duo nodded as they were now in their battle mode, causing Katsya to grow serious in return. The trio rushed off into the distance and though the female vampire was still unsure if Jiraiya or Gildarts could defeat her coven members, she trusted them enough to put faith in their judgment. She only hoped they'll kill those monsters once and for all.

Fifteen minutes into the full-on dash, the trio arrived at an abandoned building. "I can sense some dark presences inside. Three of them to be precise. It looks like you were right, Katsya-san. Since we have the element of surprise, let's not keep our_ friends_ waiting any longer. It's time we eliminated these fools." Jiraiya spoke coldly with narrowed eyes before cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Breathing heavily, Katsya nodded in an unsure manner because she was still afraid, but refrained from saying so because the toad sage was so serious at the moment. Looking towards Gildarts, she smiled softly at the sight of him grinning in approval. With that, the trio carefully made their way inside the structure, intently grazing through the abandoned area which the vampires were hidden within. Arriving into the lower basement area which looked to be a cave like surface, the trio narrowed their eyes.

Just then; Jiraiya stopped his movement. "They're right behind this door." He said seriously and turned towards his partner before continuing, "We'll use our usual formation to eliminate these pests. Two of the signatures aren't very powerful, recognizable as the captains of the coven if I'm correct, and by my estimation, I can destroy of them with the utmost ease. The leader however, is much stronger, and it's better if you take him on, Gildarts-san. As for you Katsya-san, you aren't going to get involved, so stay by the door. We shouldn't waste any more time so let's get on with this." He explained in a sagely tone before turning towards his two group members.

Not wasting a second into the explanation, Gildarts nodded swiftly and pulled back his fist before shattering the steel door like it was a piece of weak glass. Following suit, the trio rushed inside the door and glanced as the three newcomers inside the area turned around instantly. Though Katsya wanted to reason with Jiraiya about the power of her former coven members, she didn't voice it out, realizing the seriousness the toad sage had plastered across his face.

The first person was a wrinkly old man, who was bald and had sharp fangs showing he was a vampire instantly. He donned a coat which was black in color and wore a red shirt with red pants to match along with black colored combat boots.

Next to the old vampire, stood a tall man, who had shaggy dark reddish brown hair which reached down to his waist. His features held familiarity to the old vampire beside him, and donned an attire of a custom designed battle armor which was dark brown in color.

Beside the second male vampire, stood a lean-built man, who had sapphire blue colored hair and a stronger facial appearance than his fellow partners. He donned a navy blue colored attire consisting of a thick coat, silky shirt and leather pants. To finalize his appearance, he donned dark colored boots.

"So the bitch shows up at long last. You're going to die for betraying my coven. It's good you turned around here because it's been tiring chasing you down. You will suffer for killing my men." The first vampire now recognized as the leader spoke in a cold tone as he eyed the female menacingly.

Shaking at the tone, Katsya stepped back a little. "D-Draco, I killed off the others in the past, but I couldn't do the same to you or the monsters you call your brothers. I have backup that'll rid you three from the face of this world. Rest assured, it's _not_ going to be me that's going to die here." She replied with a gradual voice of determination and slowly stood her ground.

Laughing manically, the blue haired vampire shook his head. "Bitch, so what if you brought back up? You think they'll stand a chance against us? Let's go Dragomir-nii, Draco-nii." He sneered emotionlessly and turned towards his nodding family members.

Jiraiya and Gildarts chose to remain silent throughout and smirked as they laid calculative glances at the trio in front of them. The blue haired vampire was now recognized as Jaroslav from what Katsya informed them about a month ago. Since the old man was the leader, they knew it was Draco, which left the reddish brown haired vampire to be Dragomir.

Gesturing for Katsya to stay back, the Fairy Tail mages cracked their knuckles and slightly flared their magical energies, causing the vampires to stiffen harshly with a sudden look of caution etching their features. With a final nod, the duo rushed towards their chosen targets with the intent to kill, while Katsya stood by the destroyed door of the area, mentally praying these two helpful mages would win this battle.

* * *

(Jiraiya vs Dragomir and Jaroslav)

* * *

Darting ahead, the toad sage narrowed his eyes at the two male vampires, gathering up his chakra into his right hand in the momentum. Jumping midair suddenly, Jiraiya pulled back his chakra coated fist before crashing the ground, which shattered apart in ease as marbled tiles flung everywhere. Smirking darkly at the fear induced into his opponents in return, he jumped backwards with his smirk intact, while continuously looking on analytically.

"You damn bastard old geezer!" Dragomir roared angrily with a full on glare aimed at the toad sage, while his brother followed suit in the movement.

Chuckling, Jiraiya cracked his knuckles. "Oh _sweetheart_, look who's talking." He countered coldly and got back into his fighting stance.

Seething in outrage at the comment, the male vampires charged ahead, with Jaroslav taking running towards Jiraiya's right side, and Dragomir taking the left. Channeling magical energy into their firsts, the duo ran blazingly towards the toad sage, but just as soon as their punches struck the Fairy Tail mage, their eyes went wide upon the man vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Before they could blink, they were tossed to the side with ease and connected to the ground, growling at the turn of events.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya smirked widely. '_They have absolutely no idea who they're up against. With my shadow clones aiding me, I can easily perform my winning strategy. Though it'll be overkill, it's about time I got used to my new found skills as a sage. Formulating shadow clones as diversions should give me enough time to get my plan underway_.' He thought to himself and formulated a hand sign, to which a layer of smoke rampaged in the vicinity.

With that, Jiraiya hid himself via the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** and began strategizing for what he was going to do next. Laughing inwardly, he saw his opponents getting up from the ground, growling as he made himself invisible to their sight. However, due to his war tactics, he understood those two vampires could very well sniff him out sooner or later, which was why he had to finish up with his planning without a moment of hesitation.

Sneering, Dragomir and Jaroslav saw their foe disappearing before going wide-eyed at the sight of three of the man's replicas now suddenly standing right in front of them. Taking this as an insult, they quickly charged ahead with the intent to kill, understanding they've clearly underestimated the toad sage due to his mediocre appearance. Following suit, the duo approached the doppelgangers and engaged them in hand to hand combat. However, to their utmost surprise, they were flown back by the toad sage's insane expertise in the art of hand to hand tactics, causing them to snarl viciously.

"Dragomir-nii, let's get into our double-team formation. We'll take these fools together." Jaroslav said coldly and got into his position, causing his brother to agree instantly.

Nodding, the duo began channeling their magical energy, while keeping a calculative eye fixed on the doppelgangers slowly making their way towards them. Cursing themselves as they weren't able to formulate the necessary energy, they jumped back with emotionless expressions plastered across their faces before paling as one of the replicas appeared right behind them. Turning around slowly, Dragomir was met with a fist to the abdomen, and Jaroslav was crashed with a kick to the back of his neck by a second shadow clone now also emerging to the scene.

Without giving a moment for the vampires to recover, Jiraiya's shadow clones began crashing the duo with punches and kicks, smirking widely as they began screaming at the top of their lungs in protest. Jumping away quickly, two of the shadow clones saw their fellow replica channeling chakra into his fist. In the momentum, the third clone crashed Dragomir on the upper shoulder, before delivering a chakra punch to Jaroslav's left kneecap.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Jaroslav screeched with tears in his eyes, feeling his kneecap crack like it was a cheap wood plank. Dragomir wasn't far behind as he was roaring in pain at how easily his opponent destroyed his shoulder bone.

Groggily getting up from their positions, the duo sneered coldly, coughing up blood as their latest beat down was too insane to put into words. They had never faced such a ruthless opponent in their life and the thought was eerie. However, they weren't going to let their brother and leader down, swiftly channeling magical energy, but this time around, their foes weren't doing anything to stop them from proceeding. Using this as a window of opportunity, the vampire brothers jumped back and narrowed their eyes as their tag-team formation was finally complete.

"**Gravity Magic: Infinite Pull!**" Dragomir shouted and slammed his hands on the ground, causing the area where his enemies were standing to experience a gravity change.

"**Speed Magic: Blaze Trail!**" Jaroslav yelled, to which he started glowing a bright white color, emerging himself in the magical energy he had gathered.

As the gravity near the clones had increased drastically, bringing the ground to visibly sink in the momentum, Jaroslav took the liberty of speeding his way through the battlefield, knowing this battle was theirs to win now. No one ever defeated them in this formation because Jaroslav was immune to his brother's **Gravity Magic**, which made it impossible for opponents to conjure up a way to dodge since the gravity became too intense for them to move while his own **Speed Magic** provided him with the advantage in his quick paced movement.

"You're going to die here, trash!" Jaroslav sneered coldly as he started circling around the three shadow clones before smirking as his brother finally arrived to the scene.

Following suit, the duo pulled back their fists, laced in their respective magical styles, before connecting it with the shadow clones, all of whom had wide smirks on their faces. Not questioning the smirks they saw on their opponents' faces, the two vampires simply blasted them away with their intense hand to hand combat, chuckling darkly upon connecting with the poor fools.

Turning towards his brother, Dragomir cracked his knuckles. "He stood no chance against us." He said arrogantly with a boastful expression etched to his features.

Just then; the two vampires gasped loudly at the sight of their foes vanishing in a cloud of smoke, causing them to clench their fists in outrage. Looking around the battlefield, they seethed in rage since the old man tricked them with those replicas, but the original was nowhere to be found. Nodding to each other, they utilized their enhanced senses in an attempt to locate Jiraiya. However, they were having a tough time pinpointing the exact location.

"I'm right here."

Snapping their necks to the source of the sound, the duo looked on intently at Jiraiya, who had now appeared into the picture, but his facial appearance had somewhat changed. Orange pigmentations formulated around the Fairy Tail mage's eyes along with him having yellow toad-like iris. Not understanding the situation, the duo simply shrugged their shoulders in confusion before charging at the man in blazing speeds, using their previous formation to their advantage.

Smirking, Jiraiya held out a hand. '_In the past 5 months spent with Gildarts-san touring around Earthland, I was able to utilize my __**Nature Magic**__ in conjuncture to my Senjutsu, allowing me to enter perfect __**Sage Mode**__ like Naruto-kun was able to in the past. Though the training was maddening, I'm glad Ma and Pa helped me out in gaining my new stature, along with Gildarts-san who assisted in progressing my Taijutsu to this state. These pests have absolutely no chance against me now_.' He thought to himself humorously before eyeing his foolish opponents.

Suddenly; Jiraiya formulated a hand sign. "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**" He whispered, to which he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Stopping dead in their tracks, Dragomir and Jaroslav snarled as their foe disappeared without a trace before Jaroslav was sent crashing into the east wall of the cave-like structure. Following suit, Dragomir was slammed with an insane Senjutsu powered punch to the abdomen, piercing through the man's body part while the man in question coughed up blood. Before the vampire could realize the grave situation he was currently in, Jiraiya used the window of opportunity to break the man's right hand with an overpowered Senjutsu laced grip.

"ACK!" Dragomir shrieked in excoriating agony and felt blood gushing out of his abdomen like a faulty water faucet.

In the momentum, Jiraiya grabbed Dragomir's head and slammed it against the rocky ground, not bothered by the screams he heard with his movement. Just then; he turned around to face a groggily rising Jaroslav, who saw the whole display and had a hardened expression etched to his features, unwilling to believe his brother got pulverized so easily. Smirking at the sight, the toad sage brought his hands up in a '_bring it_' motion and chuckled at the enraged vampire trying to defeat him.

"**Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!**" Jiraiya whispered, to which he encased himself in his hair that took shape of countless sharp needles.

Approaching the toad sage, Jaroslav tried connecting a roundhouse kick, but screamed in pain as his leg got pierced by the sharp needles covering the man. Gripping his leg tightly, blood trickling down his body part and howled upon the pain sharpening suddenly. Gathering up his strength, he channeled Speed Magic and coated himself in the aura before circling around the defensive toad sage. Continuously dashing around the sight, Jaroslav tried looking for any openings he could utilize to destroy his opponent, but seethed in rage at returning empty-handed.

"Otouto! We can't win like this. We'll have to undergo _Formation Zero_." Dragomir shouted from his position, grunting loudly at the agony his opponent put him through.

Stopping suddenly, Jaroslav turned around. "D-Dragomir-nii, not only is that formation forbidden, you're in no shape to make that move. You shouldn't even be standing right now. Let me handle this freak!" He countered in protest before clenching his fists at the sight of his narrow-eyed brother.

"We don't have any choice in the matter. We have to win at all costs." Dragomir replied and coughed up blood as his previous beat down was making it hard for him to even see straight.

Growing interested at the events being transpired, Jiraiya chuckled to himself, hearing about how his opponents thought they could take him on with him as a perfect sage. Allowing them the chance to formulate their plan, the toad sage kept himself emerged in his technique and started channeling the sage chakra he had gathered up through **Nature Magic** and Senjutsu.

Meanwhile, Dragomir coughed loudly as he stood beside his brother, who had now appeared with a hardened expression. Not paying his brother's thoughts any mind, he slowly gathered up his magical energy, causing Jaroslav to follow through in the movement. Narrowing their eyes at the sight of the defensive position toad sage, they gnashed their teeth together before breathing heavily.

"**Gravity Magic: Fists of Havoc!**" Dragomir roared, to which he launched close-ranged gravity waves from his fists in a powerful succession.

"**Speed Magic: Full Force Blitz!**" Jaroslav shouted with magical energy engulfing his body before darting towards his foe in extreme speeds.

Utilizing their deadly formation, Dragomir continuously barraged the toad sage with multiple gravity waves, if connected successfully, could cause serious internal damage. Along with that, Jaroslav was delivering high-speed punches and kicks to the hair-coated Jiraiya without any thought of stopping his assault. This was Formation Zero, their most powerful tag-team effort, the formation in which they destroyed multiple towns and killed numerous people in the past.

Panting heavily, the two vampires wheezed in pain as their bodies were getting numb from the progression of this battle, but still gave it everything they had to kill their opponent. Seeing rocks pummeling away like a sandstorm, the duo closed their eyes and coughed loudly from the heavy dosage of dust entering their mouths from their heated formation. Opening their eyes a moment later, they carefully stepped forward towards the source of their attacks, ignoring the pain in their bodies.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya coughed loudly as blood oozed down his shoulder, severely underestimating his opponents' tactics. He thought his **Ninja Art: Needle Jizo** would have protected him from the assault, but he was wrong. Gripping his abdomen tightly, he jumped back from his position and applied **Medicinal Ninjutsu** to his chest, realizing if he wasn't in **Sage Mode** at the moment, the damage done to his body would have potentially put him at a disadvantage.

"Y-you're still alive!?" Dragomir shouted in disbelief, snarling at the knowledge, a reaction his brother shared as they eyed the mage menacingly.

Smirking, Jiraiya removed his hand from his chest. "Oh it'll take a lot more than that to keep me down." He said calmly and had his smirk intact as he channeled his Senjutsu chakra immediately.

Still looking on in disbelief, the two vampires were at a loss for words. Before they could shake their thoughts of their alive opponent, they saw him encasing himself in those damn needles again. Conjuring up the last of their strength, they got back into their battle stance. However, it was too late.

"**Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon!**" Jiraiya roared, to which his hair grew at an accelerated rate, shooting off in limitless rapid-fire in the direction of his foes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The duo shrieked at the top of their lungs as the sharpened points of their enemy's hair was turning their entire body into pincushions.

Blood oozing down in rapid succession, the two vampires had their jaws dropped, unable to feel any sense in their bodies any longer because of the intensity of the battle. Though they could still see groggily, they had no control of their legs or shoulders. They were now like statues, waiting to get demolished like an abandoned building near its expiration date. Tears leaking, the brothers knew their time was up, and couldn't even form words to say how gravely they mistook their foe's strength.

Following suit, Jiraiya jumped midair with his hands extended. "**Sage Art: Twin Rasengan!**" He shouted loudly and slammed both the vampires with the orbs of energy respectively.

Bodies tearing down like wet paper, Dragomir and Jaroslav began oozing with blood leaking on the battlefield. In the momentum, Jiraiya removed his hands from the bodies of his opponents before annihilating them with the **Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu**, leaving no trace of them whatsoever.

Sighing deeply to catch his breath, Jiraiya dispersed his **Sage Mode**. "Well those two weren't really much of a problem, but my stature as a sage definitely helped out. My work here is finally done." He said to himself with a smile on his face before noticing his surroundings.

* * *

(Gildarts vs Draco)

* * *

Staring at his opponent, Gildarts cracked his knuckles in anticipation. '_By just his aura I can tell he's stronger than most of the dark mages I've encountered on these recent spy network missions. However, that doesn't mean he'll win this because this moron doesn't stand a chance against me. Not only have I trained vigorously in my free time during these past 5 months, I've also controlled my magic._' He thought to himself with a smirk on his face and hastily got into his fighting chance.

Meanwhile, Draco spat out in disgust. "You think you can defeat me?" He boasted arrogantly and narrowed his eyes at the mage before continuing, "I'm the leader of my coven and I'm the most powerful vampire there is. I've been around for a century and I have a lot of experience on my side, along with my powerful magical style. You've just warranted your own death sentence, human."

Smirk intact, Gildarts brushed off the taunt like it meant absolutely nothing at all, much to the annoyance felt by his old-aged vampire opponent. With him already positioned in his usual fighting stance, he took off, emitting dust particles to hover marking the speed of the movement. Seeing this, Draco darted ahead without a thought in the matter and pulled back his fist. Meeting one another mid-way, the duo connected a punch, hitting each other's knuckles, resulting in a powerful crashing sound.

Skidding back, the orange haired mage raised an eyebrow as his foe was powerful as expected, but he hadn't realized Draco would still be so easily holding his ground after the collision. Shaking his head at the sight, he darted towards his foe again, this time he poured more physical power into his movement along with the speed he was currently moving ahead with. Meanwhile, Draco growled at his human foe and crossed his arms in an x-shaped formation, in an attempt to block the fist from damaging his body, knowing he wasn't ready to counter-attack just yet.

"ARGH!" Draco grunted loudly as his opponent's fist connected with his crossed arms, feeling the brute power of the attack. This human certainly has strength!

Following suit, Draco channeled his magical energy. "**Blood Magic: Blood Rush!**" He roared, to which an intense barrage of blood shot out of his mouth in the direction of his opponent.

Eyes widening, Gildarts quickly raised his hand. "**Disassembly Magic!**" He yelled as he held up his left hand, causing a white colored aura to outline around quickly.

The netted pattern that formulated from the white aura from Gildarts, struck the technique that was being aimed towards him. As the move connected with his, the pattern slowly spread around as it began to cancel out the incoming blood technique, resulting in a blending sound resonating as the collision continued getting negated, finally leaving behind a pool of blood on the ground.

Going wide-eyed in return, Draco clenched his fists. '_That shouldn't be possible! How did that human negate my move? A powerful human indeed. I'll need to think this over_.' He thought to himself and kept an analytical gaze fixed at the orange haired man.

Before Draco could think of a new strategy, he instantly noticed the netted pattern approaching him at a quickened pace. Snarling at the sight, he haphazardly used his **Blood Magic: Teleport** technique, to which his body turned to blood, skidding away just hastily enough to dodge the patterned move his opponent had aimed his way. Growling as he dispelled his technique, Draco narrowed his eyes at the man and got back into his fighting stance.

Stretching out his fist towards his foe, Draco rampaged at blazing speeds, but the attempt proved pointless as Gildarts merely ducked his head before twisting his leg around to land the vampire a round-house kick. Smirking, the former Ace saw his opponent grunting in pain at the sudden blow before feeling a harsh kick directed to his chest.

Skidding back a little, Gildarts had his smirk intact as he approached his foe, who went wide-eyed upon seeing his kick haven't done any damage whatsoever. Swiftly, he twisted Draco's leg and used the momentum to slam the vampire on the ground with a powerful thrust of his arms, which resulted in a rather intense shockwave.

"ACK!" Draco grunted sharply and hit the rocky ground in the basement of the abandoned building, feeling his head getting woozy from the fall.

Following suit, dust hovered in the vicinity and began swirling around the ground. Before Draco was given a chance to get up from facing the previous attack, he was struck with a powerful blow to his chin, cringing harshly at the contact and shrieking in pain in the momentum. Ignoring the annoying sound his opponent was offering up, Gildarts pulled back his fist and smashed the man, who now went skidding along the battlefield with blood oozing down his lips.

Chuckling maniacally, Draco groggily got up from the ground. "You disgusting human…" He sneered coldly and cracked his knuckles with a murderous look on his face.

With the adrenaline pumping in his veins, Draco dashed forward and engaged his enemy in hand-to-hand combat. Blow after blow, shockwaves washed over the battlefield as the duo continued with their enraged movement. Ducking under a wide hook from his human opponent, Draco landed a swift punch to the man's abdomen.

Grunting, the Fairy Tail mage responded with a knee directed at Draco's chest and it connected, sending him shooting back against a stone pillar, which crumbled upon the contact, sending its debris descending upon the vampire leader. Growling in pain, blood leaked from Draco's head as the marbles, rocks, and stones continuously launched themselves down at him.

"Well, I don't really think humans are that disgusting, blood sucker." Gildarts said humorously at the sight of his foe getting smacked around by the descending debris.

Seething in rage, Draco jumped up from his position. "**Blood Magic: Blood Wave!**" He shouted strongly with both arms extended, releasing a torrent of blood splashing on the ground.

Following suit, the torrent of blood began swirling around, formulating a tidal-wave of sorts, which hastily began descending upon Gildarts, who went-wide, trying to conjure up a counter-measure to the approaching attack. Chuckling darkly, Draco lowered his arms and saw his opponent slammed against the south-east wall of the area, while the battlefield became filled with blood, much to his approval. However, once again to his utter shock and horror, he saw his foe rising from his attack, while he could do nothing but watch on in amazement.

"Not bad for a human, I must say. You're quite intriguing to say the least. Maybe it'll be to your advantage if you join my coven. I could use a person like you in our group." Draco voiced out coolly with his arms crossed, eyeing the man in front of him intently.

Wiping his mouth of the blood leaking from his mouth, Gildarts smirked. "I have no intention of joining a foolish man like you, Draco. I'm content with the life I have, thank you very much." He replied in the same tone his foe spoke to him with, while getting back into his fighting stance.

Snarling at the remark, Draco immediately darted towards the orange haired mage with a stretched out fist, but skidded on the ground because his opponent suddenly ducked downwards. Before he could use this new development to his advantage, his legs were kicked from under him along with an elbow whilst mid-fall. With that, the leader of the coven grunted in pain as he felt the shock through his body.

Jumping back, Gildarts waited for his opponent to get up, which he groggily did, resonating a smile on his face since this was very interesting indeed. Following suit, the Fairy Tail mage quickly appeared in front of his rising foe and smashed his chest with a powerful straight punch, causing him to cough loudly upon the contact before he was sent back flying.

"ACK!" Draco grunted sharply as his back hit the wall nearby, blood trickling down the area where his enemy struck him.

Running ahead, Gildarts channeled his magical energy. "**Crash Magic: Tributary!"** He shouted with his arm now bent at a forty-five degree angle.

Going wide-eyed, Draco tried getting away from his foe, but seethed in rage as his boot was stuck within a pile of rubble on the ground. Without a second to formulate something to counter-attack, he was smashed with the magical energy induced bent-arm and screeched in pain upon facing the technique head on, causing him to get sent pummeling backwards, completely destroying the wall he was pressed back against.

Dust hovering, a layer of smoke was sent soaring through the battlefield, making it hard for anyone to see the other side of the area. Taking this to his advantage, Gildarts darted forward and closed his eyes as he jumped into the hole that was the wall prior collision before slowly opening his eyes to scan the area with an analytical glance.

'_Now where is that fool?_' Gildarts thought to himself and suddenly smirked upon hearing the loud coughs of his arrogant vampire enemy.

Using his hearing to guide him through the destroyed place, the former Ace utilized Jiraiya's shinobi training he endured in the previous five months. Following suit, a wide grin etched to his features at arriving at the place where his opponent was coughing up blood. Not wasting a second longer, Gildarts quickly pulled back his fist and smashed Draco, where he felt was the man's upper chest. Following suit, he grabbed the screaming man before formulating his body strength to toss his foe backwards.

"I'LL… I'LL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Draco shrieked as he was sent pummeling back to where his fight previously began before grunting loudly upon falling face first on the rocky ground.

Chuckling in amusement, Gildarts rushed towards his furious foe and braced himself so the battle could continue once more. Raising an eyebrow instantly, he saw Draco getting up from the ground, making him amazed at how powerful the man's recovery truly was. Shaking off his thoughts, the former Ace pulled back his fist again before delivering a powerful punch to the vampire. However, this time around, Draco held his fist with his own and smirked darkly, amazing him even more.

"**Blood Magic: Blood Bullets!**" Draco snarled, to which he shot bullets formulated out of blood directly at his close ranged opponent.

Without having a moment to counter, Gildarts was struck by the deranged attack, and was sent pummeling to the ground with the blood from the technique splattered on his face. Quickly wiping the blood off his face with disgust etched to his features, the orange haired mage got up from his position before grunting loudly in pain as Draco smashed him with a kick to the abdomen. Following suit, he was barraged with powerful hand to hand combat, unable to move for some reason, before going wide-eyed upon realizing what happened.

"I see you've figured it out. My technique paralyses you upon contact. Though it's temporary, it gave me the necessary time to beat the living blood out of you, human. I'm going to enjoy killing you." Draco said in a sadistic tone before connecting another punch to the man's head.

"ACK!" Gildarts grunted at the continuous blows faced by his opponent before clenching his fists, not willing to give up.

Slowly and gradually, Gildarts got up from his position and looked on emotionlessly at his foe, who grew fierce instantly. Channeling **Crash Magic** into his fist, the orange haired mage rampaged towards his opponent with the intent to kill, sure to end the life of this arrogant man. Shrugging off any feeling of pain in his body, Gildarts quickly rushed forward and connected the vampire with a stretched out fist, connecting violently, to which Draco shrieked at the top of his lungs before getting smashed to the ground below.

"**Crash Magic: Crush!**" Gildarts shouted, to which he jumped midair and descended upon his fallen opponent with his feet engulfed in magical energy.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Draco shrieked once more as he was literally stomped on like a cockroach, feeling his bones shatter upon the contact.

Huffing lightly, Gildarts hopped off his bleeding opponent before smashing the man on the head without a shred of remorse in his mindset. With that, he continuously began barraging the vampire with a succession of punches, knowing the vampire had insane recovery, unwilling to let the man get up to continue the battle. Just then; he was blown away by a wave of blood, skidding along the rocky ground before going wide-eyed at the enraged man, who had enough torment in this fight.

Gripping his chest, Draco spat out blood. "You're the first person to have ever put me into this state, where my life force is visibly fading. However, if I'm going to die, so will you, human." He sneered coldly and jumped back while channeling almost his entire supply of magical energy.

Slitting both his wrists, Draco smirked darkly. "**Blood Magic: Blood Carnival!**" He shouted, to which his wrists began spinning at a rapid rate while blood condensed into what looked to be _clowns_.

…_eh?_

"What…in the hell?" Gildarts questioned himself upon seeing the deranged technique, unsure what to make of this current situation.

Slowly moving across the battlefield in a looney toon like fashion, the blood formulated clowns circled around the former Ace, while Draco started laughing maniacally, knowing his ultimate move had been made at long last. Still looking on in confusion, Gildarts shrugged his shoulders before channeling **Crash Magic** into his fists, unwilling to make any mistakes in this battle. With that, he charged towards the deranged formations before smashing one of them, only to find they moved out of the way.

'_He's controlling them. I have to take out the source_.' Gildarts observed before turning around to face the smirking vampire leader.

In the momentum, the orange haired mage darted towards the sight of Draco, but grunted in pain upon getting struck down by a clown who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Snarling, he rose to his feet before narrowing his eyes at the sight of those clowns around him. Forming a smirk, he quickly channeled **Crash Magic** to his fists once more and slammed the ground, resulting in a huge crater formulating, sending the blood clowns flying into the distance.

Upon realizing the clowns weren't getting up from their positions, he realized what his opponent had done here. Draco was trying to manipulate those clowns as his puppets, but they weren't in his range to control any longer. Using the window of opportunity, Gildarts kept the ready flow of energy, coating his entire right arm in the magical energy, wheezing suddenly as pains resonated through his body.

Meanwhile, Draco screamed in outrage, unaware of his opponent's ingenious strategy to destroy the ground before trying to puppet the blood clowns to arrive back to his location. Seething in rage, his creations were out of reach, and realized his time was almost up now. He had used every last shred of energy he had formulating his last line of defense, and could only look on in horror.

With that, Gildarts arrived in front of his foe. "**Crash Magic: Crash Force!**" He shouted, to which his entire right arm engulfed itself in the white colored energy.

Following suit, the orange haired mage pierced his opponent's chest, pummeling through the flesh, tearing up the man's heart, killing him immediately. Grunting, Gildarts slowly pulled out his fist before panting lightly and frowned at his bloody arm. With that, he looked at his opponent and sighed, knowing his battle was finally over.

"It's done." Gildarts said plainly and turned around with a small smirk etching his features.

* * *

(On the sidelines)

* * *

"They…they did it. They actually did it!" Katsya said in disbelief and let out tears of joy before rushing towards the two mages, who had literally saved her life.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya smirked at his teammate and patted his shoulder before burning Draco's body with a **Fire Style Jutsu**. Just then; the duo chuckled upon hearing the cheerful woman and had warm smiles on their faces, realizing how happy the woman truly was right now.

Arriving at the scenes, Katsya bowed her head. "I…I don't know what to say." She whispered softly with her tears trickling down her face before explaining, "I no longer have to run away from them. For such a long time, I've been helpless and terrified by those monsters, and the both of you have given me a chance to live a new life. How can I ever repay you?"

Shaking their heads, the Fairy Tail mages simply had their smiles intact. "You don't have to repay us, Katsya-san. It was our pleasure ridding the world of these fiends. Now the both of us will have to get back to our Guild soon, but you can still stay in contact with us if you'd like." Gildarts said warmly, to which his partner nodded in absolute approval.

Wiping her tears, Katsya smiled softly. "I definitely will stay in contact, Gildarts-san. Thank you." She whispered and a small pink hue rose to her cheeks at the man extending his hand towards her.

"You're very welcome, Katsya-san." Gildarts replied gently with his voice still laced in warmth, enjoying meeting the woman for a handshake.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya grew wide-eyed and quickly took out his notebook before noting down his important research in a vigorous manner. Glancing up at the duo, he started giggling perversely and thanked the heavens for this wonderful moment, while feeling the utmost joy filling his heart, knowing his pride and joy was going to be very satisfied upon the day's end.

Freezing, Gildarts turned around. "Jiraiya-san…" He said dangerously, causing Katsya to turn around with a furious blush on her face.

"Oh don't mind me, you two." Jiraiya said proudly and continued writing vigorously and giggled absolutely perversely before continuing, "This is going to become a very important moment. _Icha Icha: My Blood Sucker_."

Blush heating up at those words, Katsya squeaked as she removed her hand from Gildarts, who formed a dangerous look on his face, successfully concealing his own blush. Jiraiya simply kept jotting down his points and upon getting slammed by two fists, he vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving two enraged people gasping at the new development.

"Let's go." Jiraiya said _emotionlessly_ as he placed his notebook in his pocket before walking away from the sight, inwardly grinning widely.

"You… One of these days…" Gildarts grumbled annoyingly and shook his head, while Katsya was simply too shocked to formulate words.

Turning around, Jiraiya became serious. "We'll have to return back to Fairy Tail in a week, Gildarts-san. I suggest we search this base for any clues we can find regarding Dark Guilds. Since Draco was alive for a long time, he might have some knowledge on the matter." He explained sagely and smiled at the nod he received from his partner before continuing, "After searching for any clues here, we'll destroy this building immediately. Following through with that, we'll make one final routine patrol before heading back to the Guild. We have no time to waste now."

Nodding once more, Gildarts stepped forward. "I agree, Jiraiya-san. Let's get on with this." He said calmly before turning around to face the female vampire.

"You can leave if you'd like, Katsya-san. There's no reason for you to stay here any longer. Just remember if you run into any trouble, contact us. We'll be there to help. Now, my partner and I have to get to work, because time is definitely of the essence." Gildarts continued as he looked at the woman intently with a smile on his face in the momentum.

Sighing deeply, Katsya fidgeted a little. "O-okay, Gildarts-san. I'll be in contact. Goodbye." She whispered and hastily planted a kiss to the man's cheek before running out of the structure.

Going wide-eyed, Gildarts placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at the retreating figure, feeling himself somewhat drawn to the woman. It was strange because he thought he'd never feel this way towards a woman after Cornelia, but he didn't want to think about it right now. Just then; he snapped back to reality with a frown on his face upon hearing his partner's perverted giggle.

"Come on, _lover boy_." Jiraiya said slyly within giggles before running out of the structure, laughing inwardly at the events transpired.

"DAMMIT JIRAIYA!" Gildarts roared angrily and darted towards his hastily retreating partner in blazing speeds, shaking his head while at it.

Catching up to the man, Gildarts started laughing, which Jiraiya shared before the duo grew serious once more. Nodding to each other, the two mages started walking along the hallway of the abandoned building, wondering if they'll find anything of importance here. Knowing they had a week till their return back to Fairy Tail, they were going to have to pick up the pace in their final routine patrol.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

* * *

After eating dinner, Wendy and Leah watched everyone train their mother Haku and her clones in the preparation for the upcoming S-class exams. Following suit, the two girls began chatting away with Carla and playing with Yuna, both of whom were cheerful throughout the conversation. An hour passed with the same schedule and the daughters of the Wizard Saint slowly and gradually drifted off to sleep on the comfortable grassy ground, with Yuna eagerly snuggling into her sleeping partner's arms.

Turning around, Naruto smiled. "Well I guess that should do it for today. The kids are asleep now." He said with his smile intact before walking towards the two girls.

Smiling lovingly, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer had motherly expressions etched to their features. Ultear had the same smile the ladies had, which was known to the ladies themselves because it was quite obvious what the woman was feeling right now.

Following suit, Naruto picked up his daughters in his arms and walked inside the compound and dispelled the clones he currently had out on the training ground. In tune with the action, Haku, Mikoto, and Kushina dispelled their own replicas and smiled at one another. With that, the female mages stepped into the confines of the compound as well with their smiles intact.

"That was a very good training session. I've become so much stronger in this one month and I'm only going to grow stronger by the day. I can't wait to try out my new moves in these exams." Haku chirped cheerfully and pulled on her shoulder slightly since it was a bit sore from the day's training.

Nodding in agreement, Erza smirked. "Well it's quite understandable, Haku-chan, but I'm definitely positive you'll be the final one standing in these upcoming exams. After all, each one of us holds S-class status, which should give you all the more motivation to not be left behind, right?" She voiced out in a cool tone with her smirk deepening at the sight of the pouting blackette.

"Though I'm rooting for otouto becoming an S-class mage, I'm torn in my decision because Haku-chan is my sister-figure and I do want her to win also. Lisanna-chan is Juvia's partner, which makes it even harder for me to decide. Anyway, I guess we'll just have to wait and see who emerges as the victor for this event. Since there will only be one winner, the result will be interesting." Mirajane added her input to the conversation before taking a deep sigh.

Nodding their heads, the remaining female mages agreed with Mirajane's input on the matter because Elfman was her brother after all. There was also the fact Juvia's partner was Lisanna, who was another member of the silverette's family. They understood what she was currently feeling, but at the end, there will only be one victor.

Smiling softly, Ultear patted Haku's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll win this, Haku-chan. You've learned everything I had to teach you regarding my **Ice-Make Magic**, and with you utilizing it to formulate your own moves of **Blizzard Magic**, there's no way you'll lose. This month, we'll proceed with mastering your new abilities and by the time of the exams, you will be extremely well off in your magic." She explained with the utmost pride in her voice as her smile widened into giving her own input.

Upon hearing those words, Haku breathed in peacefully, knowing whatever was being said was absolutely true. She had improved so much in this past month, but understood things would continue at the same rate. She had to become the next S-class mage at all costs.

With that; the residents were inside the compound, where Naruto held his daughters in his arms. Carla was hovering around Wendy with a small smile and Yuna was already asleep in Leah's embrace. Following suit, the ladies looked at Ultear, who was smiling lovingly at the blonde shinobi, which made what they wanted to voice out easier. They had waited a long time to do this. Nodding to each other, they turned towards their husband with smiles on their faces.

"Naru-kun, do you mind if we talk to Ultear-chan_ alone_ for a while?" Mikoto asked politely with a pleading expression etched to her features.

Narrowing her eyes instantly, Ultear faced her fellow mage. '_Why do they want to talk to me without Naruto-kun being present?_' She thought to herself and slowly shook her head in slight confusion.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto saw the look and turned towards his other ladies, all of whom held similar expressions. Though he was a little confused at first, he immediately caught onto what was going to happen and nodded in approval. Without saying anything in return, he smiled before heading upstairs to lay down his daughters in their respective beds with Carla hovering along with him.

Hearing their husband's footsteps grow silent, the ladies gestured for Ultear to follow them towards the living room area. Following suit, Kushina slammed a silencing barrier on the table so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. The ladies knew this was going to be something very serious and understood this couldn't wait any longer.

Narrowing her eyes, Ultear leaned back into her seat. "What's going on? Why'd you tell Naruto-kun to not be a part of this conversation? It makes no sense because he's your _husband_. You shouldn't keep things from him!" She reasoned in a stern tone and kept her eyes narrowed fixedly at the women.

As those words vibrated in their eardrums, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer felt immense happiness filling their hearts and glanced at the blackette with the utmost pride. They didn't mind hearing the scolding voice resonating from Ultear because they were very pleased hearing how much she considered their husband's presence a necessity.

_Familiarity._ The ladies realized Ultear not only fitted into the compound life perfectly, she reminded them of themselves when they were still yearning for their man's acceptance a long time ago. She had the same mannerisms, the same outlook on life, and the same love in her eyes. It was like they were currently staring into a mirror at the moment.

"You're right, Ultear-chan. We _never_ keep things from our husband, but this is necessary." Kushina said calmly with a smile on her face and leaned back into her seat.

Nodding, Ultear gestured for the female mages to begin talking because she was still at a loss for words right now. Seeing the women getting ready to start up the upcoming conversation, she sighed deeply and braced herself for what was to come, already picturing it to become an earful. She just didn't imagine how true her thought process was.

Clearing her throat, Mirajane smiled lightly. "How long have you been in love with him?" She asked bluntly with an expression which showed she was dead serious right now.

Just like that, Ultear's eyes went wide as saucers. She hadn't known the female mages realized she was actually in love with Naruto because she thought they simply assumed she had _some sort_ of feelings for him. Observing how the remaining ladies held the same expressions, she breathed heavily, trying to formulate words she could say in return.

"I…I d-don't know w-wha-" Ultear couldn't even finish her quivering sentence upon the ladies narrowing their eyes in a deadly manner.

"I don't want to hear any lies, Ultear-chan. Answer us right now!" Mikoto said in a fierce tone and kept fixed eye contact at the woman in front of her.

Gulping nervously, Ultear gave a slow nod before sighing in relief upon the female mages loosening the glares they had aimed her way. This was so difficult to talk about because she wanted to postpone this conversation until she was ready. However, she had no choice at the moment. She had to speak up.

Nodding again, Ultear sighed deeply. "O-okay, for a long time. I…I've been in love with Naruto-kun for a long time now. P-please… please don't get angry." She said shakily and hung her head low with tears trickling down her cheeks at the mere thought of the women lashing out at her. Or worse, _denying_ her the chance to be with Naruto.

Sensing not a single lie from the woman, the ladies formulated tender smiles on their faces. Those words were exactly what they wanted to hear, and though it _would_ have angered them in the past, they were very pleased right now. Waiting for the blackette to regain her composure, they kept their smiles intact, understanding this conversation was going better than they had originally expected.

A moment later, Haku nodded her head. "Ultear-chan. You may _think_ you're in love with Naruto-kun, but what makes you so _sure_? Don't worry about angering any of us because we've told you that we're not going to hold anything against you in the past. You are someone special to us now. We just need to hear what you have to say. Do not hold anything back in your reasoning. Please." She explained in a pleading tone and turned towards her sister-figures, all of whom smiled softly in approval.

_Crumble._ Emotional walls crumbling down with the utmost ease, Ultear let out more tears, not even realizing the ladies had accepted her to such a degree. She knew the women were very caring towards her and treated her like family this past month, but to hear this from them wasn't something she was ready for and that was a fact. They didn't need rings to prove it. They truly were Naruto's wives.

"I-I…c-could you repeat that?" Ultear asked within sniffles as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, still shocked to say anything else.

With that, Mikoto smiled delicately. "Can you please tell us why you're in love with Naru-kun?" She repeated her sister-figure's question and leaned back into her seat.

"Take your time, Ultear-chan. Please don't rush into any explanation you want to give us." Erza added into the conversation with a soft look aimed at the blackette.

Just then; the ladies looked at one another with a knowing glance because they understood the current situation. They went in with a blunt approach and though it was definitely something they didn't want to do, they felt it was the best option. This way, they wouldn't have to beat around the bush.

Nodding thankfully, Ultear took a few deep breaths, fully realizing the sheer importance of what she was going to say. Thinking it over in her mind, she mentally conversed with herself and recalled everything she felt for the Wizard Saint. Kiara's talk, the embrace she had with her love, the warm memories of getting offered a place to stay at the compound, and everything that held any importance whatsoever.

Five minutes later, Ultear smiled lovingly. "I've thought this over countless times. There's just something that drew me towards Naruto-kun when I met him for the first time in the council chambers. His warm blue eyes captured me in a way I didn't know was possible. It was a physical attraction in the beginning, but somewhere in my heart I knew it was more than that." She spoke in a gentle tone and breathed gravely before proceeding, "I was just too foolish to not realize it at the time. My mind was a wreck because I was such a horrible person back then. Then when I met Naruto-kun again outside the council chambers a while ago, his cold eyes broke my heart. I was shattered on the inside because I didn't know why I was feeling this way. Then when I came back here, I felt so strongly towards him, and during our time in Edolas, I was slowly turning into a new person. Leah-chan… she also played a huge role in turning me into the person I am today."

Shedding a few more tears at the remembrance, the blackette's heart soared with happiness, knowing the little brunette helped her in ways she can't even begin to explain. Leah was such a beautiful person that showed compassion, love, care, and warmth. The little brunette held her stable throughout her tough time.

Moving past the warm recollections of Leah and the time spent in Edolas, Ultear slowly turned towards the ladies and saw them looking on softly, waiting for her to continue. Nodding in a gradual yet eager manner, she took another sigh and eyed the women with paramount intensity.

"After everything I've went through, my admission to this compound changed my life for the better. You've all given me hope and made me feel peaceful about myself. I knew that I was yearning for Naruto-kun and after thinking it over, I realized my heart wasn't playing tricks on me. I had definitely fallen in love with the man who gave me the most comfort I've ever known in my life. My soul aches for his wonderful smile. My heart pumps for his gentle touch. My body shivers upon inhaling his powerful scent. My mind gets cloudy just staring deep into his beautiful blue eyes. I am so crazily in love with him that it _hurts_. However, I'm so torn up inside because I'm in love with the man each of you loves with all your heart. I…I don't know why none of you are angry at me." Ultear concluded with a vulnerable expression and rubbed her watery eyes.

Shedding a few tears, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer realized just how gravely they've misunderstood Ultear's feelings. They knew the woman was reaching out for Naruto, but didn't picture such powerful emotions to resonate. Of course they gave the blackette a chance to take the leap, yet they were waiting for this very moment. This was _not_ a woman who was confused in what she wants any longer because it was very clear to them right now. Ultear was _deeply in love_ with their husband.

Taking a deep sigh, Mirajane smiled to herself. "Before any of us gives you a response, we have one thing to ask of you right now, and it's very important. You already know how much all of us loves Naru-kun, to the extent we've agreed to share him. The question is. _Are you willing to do the same?_" She asked with the utmost serious laced in her voice, while her sister-figures nodded swiftly.

Forming a faraway look on her face, Ultear went into another deep thought process at the words being shared. Nodding as the ladies gave her more time to think on the matter, she continued repeating Mirajane's words in her mind. This was something she had mentally debated over, but she wanted to formulate the right response to give in return.

"I…I don't want to share Naruto-kun with anyone. I want him all to _myself_." Ultear voiced out into the silence and sighed softly before finishing, "However, I know that's _not_ going to happen. I realized this a while ago and though I was completely thrown off by the idea of sharing him, I can understand why each of you have even been willing to proceed with it. You all love Naruto-kun the same, and he loves you just as equally. I love Naruto-kun with all my heart also and just know that he's all I want in life. He's my dream, my future, and my purpose. I'm okay with sharing him because I truly do love him _that_ much."

Lowering her head at the end of her speech, Ultear smiled lovingly at the recollection of the man she was now in love with. There was so much more she could say about him, but she kept quiet because she wanted to give the more important details in her explanation. Wiping the tears that formulated once more, Ultear kept her loving smile intact before looking up towards the ladies.

Rising from their seats, the ladies of the Wizard Saint were smiling tearfully upon hearing the complete explanation given to them by Ultear. Slowly approaching the woman, each of them hugged her tightly, causing the woman in question to gasp loudly with a look of shock on her face. Separating from the embraces, the ladies stepped back and wiped their own tears.

"Go tell him, Ultear-chan. We aren't going to stop you from doing so. You deserve his love." Mikoto voiced out in a warm voice and patted the blackette's shoulder gently.

Going wide-eyed, Ultear looked on in disbelief. "W-wha-" She was immediately cut off upon the sight of the ladies shaking their heads.

With a deep sigh, Haku eyed the woman intently. "Don't worry about us. Remember the words I spoke to you about a month ago?" She asked strongly and smiled at the nod she received in return before continuing, "You've passed the test with flying colors. Go tell Naru-kun because I cannot bear the thought of you in anymore pain, Ultear-chan. You have been so patient and considerate this past month, but it's not good to keep this to yourself. We've accepted you as a member of this family and if our husband feels the same way as you do, then you'll really become our sister-figure."

"Haku-chan is absolutely right, dattebane! Go tell our husband what you're feeling because you've come such a long way to back out now. You have our approval. Now it's time for _you_ to take the leap." Kushina chirped with a blissful beam etching her features.

"You're a very loving individual, Ultear-chan. Please go tell Naru-kun. Don't wait any longer." Mirajane added her input into the warm talk and closed her eyes in the highest degree of peace.

Tears leaking, Ultear was put into a trance-like state at the words being shared. She didn't realize how amazing these women truly were until just now. The ladies were so understanding and caring that they've listened to everything she had to say, and had accepted her so warmly.

Words couldn't begin to describe what she was experiencing right now because it was like a dream come true. She was given a moment to confess her feelings to the one she loves, and these women were supporting her. Turning towards Erza, she gave off a pleading look, knowing the redhead was the last to accept her into this loving home, but she needed to hear what the woman had to say.

Smirking at the sight, Erza placed her hands on her hips. "Well it's not a coincidence we were twin sisters in Edolas, Ultear-chan. At this very moment, you_ are _my sister. If Naru-kun accepts you and loves you back, it will be official. Go and tell him right now. We're rooting for you with all our hearts." She explained in a sagely tone and her look softened at the reaction she received.

_Acknowledgement._ Ultear was simply blown away by what she was hearing right now. She never figured Erza would accept her to such a degree, realizing she was the source of the redhead's past suffering. However, she was given a godsent gift which was right in front of her. A family that supported her, gave her hope and a new life.

"I…I can't thank you enough. I am so happy. Thank you!" Ultear shouted with tears flooding her face before rushing towards the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer.

Grinning with delight, each one of the ladies hugged the blackette tightly, while their hearts soared with joy. They knew what Ultear felt was pure love towards Naruto and they weren't going to be the ones to deny the woman what she wanted so gravely. They truly had accepted Ultear as their sister-figure, and now it was time for the trickiest part. Conveying this to their husband.

Following suit, Ultear separated from the hugs. "I will tell Naruto-kun right now. I just hope he loves me back so I can become his wife too. We'll be real sisters if that happens. Wish me luck you guys." She whispered softly and wiped her tears with a loving smile on her face.

Grins intact, the ladies formulated a mock salute, causing the blackette to giggle in return. With that, they saw Ultear taking a deep sigh before rushing towards the staircase, where she was going to take the biggest risk of her life. Confessing herself to the one she loves with all her heart.

"She wants to become Leah-chan's mother, and the same goes for Wendy-chan, which we have already deduced a long time ago. However, I just didn't want to raise any of those points into our conversation because it wasn't needed at the time. At this very moment, I'm hoping with all my heart that Naru-kun loves her back. She is a remarkable woman and I'm so happy for her right now." Mirajane said with the utmost kindness laced in her voice as she turned towards her sister-figures.

Upon hearing those words, the remaining ladies nodded in agreement since they knew Ultear wanted the whole package. A husband, and a family. In their hearts, they had no more hesitation to deny the woman of the happiness she so rightfully deserved. Now, all they could do is wait for the end result.

"Good luck, Ultear-chan." The ladies chorused gently in unison before sitting back down in their previous seats.

* * *

(With Ultear)

* * *

"He's not in here either." Ultear whispered to herself as she closed the door of Wendy's room after checking up on Leah's room.

Just then; Ultear narrowed her eyes. '_Naruto-kun must be in his own room right now. I guess he must be waiting for our conversation to be over. I'll check to make sure that's the case_.' She thought to herself and stepped towards the blonde shinobi's room.

Arriving outside the door, the blackette took a few deep breaths because this was the most difficult thing she had ever had to do in her life. Heart racing to unimaginable levels at the thought of her upcoming confession, she bit her lip. Regaining her composure a few minutes later, she knocked on the door in a gentle manner since the two children were asleep and she didn't want to wake them.

"Come in."

Upon hearing the blonde shinobi's voice, Ultear slowly opened the door and smiled fondly at the sight of her love looking over a few papers in his hands. Seeing the gesture for her to step inside, she graciously accepted and felt so warm in the confines of this room. This was Naruto's room after all. She had to be happy here, knowing this was the place she wanted to be in right now.

Smiling at the woman, Naruto put away the papers. "Have you all finished your talk?" He asked in a tone laced in gentleness and looked at her analytically.

Breath hitching, Ultear nodded. "Y-yes we just finished talking a few moments ago, Naruto-kun. I…I have something I want to talk to you about though if you don't mind. C-can I sit down?" She asked shakily with a tone of uncertainty laced in her voice.

Smile intact, Naruto patted a free spot beside him on the bed, causing Ultear to blush lightly at the action. Following suit, Ultear took a deep sigh and sat down and squirmed on the comfy bed sheets, unsure how to even begin this conversation. Words seemed to have suddenly died in her mind on how to start things off and the thought was scaring her to no ends.

"_You have been so patient and considerate this past month, but it's not good to keep this to yourself_."

"_Go tell him, Ultear-chan. We aren't going to stop you from doing so. You deserve his love_."

"_You have our approval. Now it's time you take the leap_."

"_You're a very loving individual, Ultear-chan. Please go tell Naru-kun. Don't wait any longer_."

"_We're rooting for you with all our hearts._"

As the ladies' words filled her mindset, Ultear formulated a determined look on her face because she wasn't going to let those women down. She needed to prove to herself that she was ready to convey her feelings and since the ladies believed in her so much, it made everything easier.

Staying silent, Naruto looked at the nervous woman. '_She's very conflicted at the moment and it's quite understandable. However, I'm going to let her speak at her own pace. It's the least I can do_.' He thought to himself and kept in tune with his choice to remain quiet for now.

A moment later, Ultear sighed softly. "I…I've been thinking about this for a long time, Naruto-kun. I have to let you know about something that's been eating me up inside. The talk I had with your wives revolve around this very matter I'm going to speak about right now. Please hear what I have to say." She started the conversation and fidgeted nervously as she turned to face the blonde shinobi.

Saying nothing in return, Naruto simply nodded his head, showing he was ready to listen for what the blackette was going to respond with now. There was so much on his mind at the moment, but he shoved all those thoughts to the side since hearing this was far more important.

Seeing the nod, Ultear faced downwards. "I haven't told this to anyone, however, you're the first to hear of it. When I was held by the Bureau of Magical Development, I-I was experimented on." She voiced out with tears formulating and took a grave sigh before explaining, "Those monsters kept inflicting torture on me for a very long period of time and secured me in a prison. One day, I escaped from that horrible place, but saw my m-mother with Lyon and Gray. I…I just assumed my mother replaced me and I returned to those laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiments until I raised my magical power to a higher degree. When I escaped a second time, I destroyed those labs with my new found power. It was painful realizing the grave errors I've committed and how my mother never abandoned me in the first place. I was such a horrible person back then, Naruto-kun."

After giving her explanation, Ultear nervously eyed the blonde shinobi and felt killing intent leaking from the man along with a hardened expression on his face. Biting her lip, she quickly placed her hands on Naruto's in an attempt to calm him down, while felt her heart pumping wildly at the contact. Upon the sight of the man looking at her with understanding, she removed her hands and got up from the bed.

Appearing right in front of him, Ultear kneeled down to face him. "You're the first to know because I wanted you to learn about my past. Do you know why I told you all of this, Naruto-kun?" She asked tenderly with a few tears leaking from her face.

Sighing deeply, Naruto shook his head in the negative. Though he knew exactly why the blackette relayed this information, he felt it was better giving her the chance to continue. Those morons running those labs got to him because he hadn't known about Ultear's past. At this very moment, he felt closer to Ultear because the both of them had shared a similar past.

"I…I t-told you this…because I…I…I" Ultear cut herself off from what she wanted to say, feeling her mindset hesitant to continue on with her final words.

Breathing absolutely heavily, the newest Fairy Tail mage's tears ran down her cheeks, unsure how to even proceed right now. She wanted to tell Naruto how much she loved him, but she herself was hesitant to do anything about it. Looking on at the man in question, she felt her soul yearn for his love as she saw him wiping away her tears. She wanted to tell him so why was she hesitating!?

"_If you don't confess your feelings towards him, can you accept seeing a random woman coming up to Naruto-san and becoming another one of his suitors? Would you be able to live with yourself upon the realization that you let him slip away like I've done in the past? Are you going to let your own fears get the better of you, knowing what you truly want?_"

_Torment._ As Kiara's words began rampaging in her mindset, Ultear breathed heavily once more, while look of horror etched to her features because she understood the delicate situation she was currently in. Crushing her fears instantly, she rose from her position and grew determined, unwilling to remain weak. She was strong. She was proud. She was Ultear Milkovich.

"It's because I love you with all my heart, Naruto-kun. I love you so much." Ultear finished powerfully with her determined look intact as she faced the one her heart belonged to.

In return; Naruto's entire facial expression softened drastically, realizing how significant those words truly meant right now. Sighing inwardly, he recalled everything Ultear told him and the way she expressed herself. There were no lies in her words. That conversation the woman had with Kiara was absolute. Ultear Milkovich had truly fallen in love with him.

_Break._ Moments into the silence, Ultear felt her heart creak at the dead silence she was given after confessing her feelings. Standing a minute longer, tears of agony ran down her face at what she had figured out. The man she was so helplessly in love with didn't feel the same way she did.

_Hyperventilation._ All that motivation the ladies gave her, that determination she felt from Kiara's words, those thoughts she had of spending a life with the Wizard Saint, all of them… everything was now completely and utterly useless. Breaking down inwardly, Ultear clenched her chest and felt her very essence of living separating from her.

"I… I-I am so very sorry. P-please forget that I said anything, Naruto-kun." Ultear said gravely and turned around with her agonizing tears trickling before stepping away.

'_What I wanted most of all is out of my reach for good now. I am so sorry for putting you in such a position Naruto-kun, but I couldn't keep concealing my feelings any longer. The torture I faced in the past is nothing compared to the pain I feel right now. I will have to leave the compound because I can't stay here anymore. It's too much for me. However, I'll always love you my savior, my Naruto-kun_.' Ultear thought to herself in a broken tone and began walking towards the exit.

Just then; Ultear was turned around swiftly and she instantly met the eyes of the man who she adored with everything she has. Staring deep into his eyes, she saw them flickering with sadness and longing, causing her to break down once more. All she could do right now was look at him with the same expression, unsure what to even do or say for that matter. She needed him. His love. His warmth.

Taking a deep sigh, Naruto pulled Ultear into his arms. "Are you really going to leave, _Ultear-chan?_" He asked in a soothing tone and rubbed her back gently.

Gasping as loud as she could, Ultear went wide-eyed at the affectionate suffix she was now allotted with all of a sudden. In the past month, Naruto stopped calling her Ultear-san, or Ultear all-together and she didn't know why that was. She yearned for him to call her name because hearing it from him soothed her mindset, but now hearing this new suffix gave her electrifying jolts of hope. Quickly pulling away from the embrace, she looked at the man in disbelief, wanting to hear that name again.

"You've been in love with me for over a month now and I've caused you nothing but pain." Naruto said softly and smiled at the sight of the unbelieving woman before continuing, "I see you're wondering how I know about that and it's quite simple. I was there _that_ night."

Going wide-eyed once more, Ultear stood frozen in her position. That night only meant one thing, which was the blonde shinobi knew about the talk she had with Kiara. Double-taking to see if this was the case, she gasped loudly as Naruto nodded, showing her that she was right in her assumption.

In return, a sad look formulated on the blackette's beautiful features because she understood her love spied on her and that wasn't sitting right with her. However, she could never get angry at Naruto because her heart didn't allow it nor did her mindset. Still, she was saddened at the knowledge.

Seeing the reaction, Naruto smiled sadly. "Believe me, overhearing your talk was not my original intention. I was only trying to look out for you since Grimoire Heart might have been after you and I wasn't going to let them get their filthy hands on you. Even before that conversation, I knew you had feelings towards me, but I didn't realize they were this strong. I kept to myself because I didn't want to tell you during that time. I don't want to lie to you." He explained in a sagely tone and took a deep breath before eyeing the woman intently.

_Protection._ Hearing those words gave Ultear a warmth that knew no bounds. Any and all depression she felt regarding the Wizard Saint spying on her had instantly evaporated, knowing the man was only trying to look out for her. Instinctively, she knew Naruto was telling her the absolute truth and told her this information himself. He trusted her. He protected her. He valued her. She loved him so very much.

"C-could you say my name again, Naruto-kun?" Ultear asked delicately and stared deep into the blonde shinobi's eyes, wanting to make sure of what she heard earlier.

Chuckled lightly, Naruto nodded in approval. "Okay, _Ultear-chan_." He said with affection laced in his voice before smiling as the woman crashed into his arms immediately.

"How do you feel about me, Naruto-kun? I need to know if you feel the same way. I've come so far to turn back like I just did earlier because it broke my heart when you didn't say anything after I poured my heart into my confession. I long for your love. I need your support. I can't live without you." Ultear whispered pleadingly and clung onto the man with the tightest grip she's ever given him.

Taking a deep sigh, Naruto pulled away from the embrace to look at the woman in the eyes intensely, while the woman in question had already lost herself into the powerful gaze. Pulling her towards him, he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead with nothing but fondness etching his features. Taking his time, he kept his lips lingering for a moment and stroked the gorgeous woman's hair. This was a very precious moment and something he'll remember for quite some time.

Shivering from the sudden spark of ecstasy, Ultear saw her love separating from her with his eyes holding true peace. Blushing beautifully upon the warm feeling of the White Dragon Slayer's lips on her forehead and him playing with her hair, she slowly reached out for the man's face. Carefully cupping one of his cheeks, she moaned unintentionally as Naruto brought her in his strong arms. Shedding a few tears into the progression, she felt like her life was finally becoming complete.

Pulling away a few minutes later, Naruto smiled tenderly. "I want you to hear something about me before I can give my actual response to anything, Ultear-chan. Let's sit down first." He whispered with an adoring tone and extended his hand towards the woman.

Slowly opening her eyes a moment later, Ultear regained her dazed composure and blushed heavily as she trailed a finger to her lips, wanting nothing more than for her love to press his lips against hers right now. That jolt of energy she received when he kissed her forehead was simply unbelievable. Her heart fully repaired itself because that one action gave her the determination she thought she lost forever. Once again, it felt like she was reborn into this world. It was unreal.

Just then; the blackette saw her love's extended hand and quickly held onto it, while smiling affectionately as he began leading her towards the bed. Sitting herself down beside the man, she leaned onto his shoulder and nodded so the conversation could start.

"This is very important so listen carefully. To be blunt, I'm not from this world. I once belonged to a place known as the Elemental Nations…" Naruto spoke seriously and sighed to himself before explaining _everything_ about his past life in that world.

Listening fixedly, Ultear was at a complete loss for words at what she was currently hearing from the man she was in love with. She now understood the blonde shinobi wasn't from Earthland and was actually a ninja that was given a new life by the Goddess of Creation, Kami. Though the mere thought was mindboggling, she knew Naruto was telling the truth and she believed him wholeheartedly.

Ultear heard of how Kurama was sealed into the blonde shinobi during birth, and upon understanding how powerful that beast truly was, she sighed in relief as she was spared the fox's wrath. However, recollecting how the fox destroyed the Royal City in Edolas, there was nothing left for her to say. She was actually quite happy Kurama was on their side because it was simply terrifying to have that bijuu as an opponent.

_Rage._ Ultear felt her soul quiver in fury upon hearing about how Naruto was treated so harshly by those ungrateful monsters that dared call themselves humans. Those people were the real demons hunting her love in the past, and how they burned his corpse after he gave up his life to save them. She wanted to raise all sorts of hell and eliminate those filthy villagers, but sighed peacefully at hearing how they were destroyed by the joint combination of the **Great Naruto Alliance**. After realizing not all of those morons were blind-haters, she took in the next portion of information she was hearing.

_Pride._ Ultear was so very proud of the sacrifice Naruto made to save the ninja race because he was truly a magnificent person. The blonde shinobi rid that world of Madara Uchiha, the arrogant fool of the Uchiha Clan that was trying to destroy it and because of that, the villages forged a united bond with one another to honor that sacrifice. Following through with that very sacrifice, the love of her life was given a chance at a new life.

Ultear also heard how Kushina, Mikoto, and Haku were also from the Elemental Nations and how they were given a chance to come here to Earthland as well. Along with those women, Jiraiya was the final person to have been bestowed this once in a lifetime opportunity.

She was stunned hearing how Kushina was her love's mother in actuality and though it should have nerved her, the blackette couldn't find any reason for her to feel that way. Kushina was nowhere near that old to be the blonde shinobi's mother, but upon recalling how the woman died when Naruto was born, she understood the matter completely. After thinking it over, she felt indifferent at this knowledge because Kushina's love for Naruto was absolute and there was nothing that could ever change that. Mikoto and Haku were important to him in the past and it made sense for them to be here in Earthland as well, realizing how much they truly loved him with all their hearts. Jiraiya was Naruto's mentor in their past life and it was understandable that the toad sage wanted to tag along too. Taking moments to think all of this through, she was in agreement with everyone's decisions.

Now the female mage had finally realized why Haku's **Hyouton** moves were different from magic. It was all related to this chakra she was learning about from the blonde shinobi. Chakra was separate energy from their world's magical powers and for the ninja group to have both types of powers at their arsenal, was quite something.

Fifteen minutes later after giving his explanation, Naruto got up from his seat. "Now that you've heard everything about me, do you still feel the same way? Do you still love me, Ultear-chan?" He asked in total seriousness and looked at the woman intently.

Shaking off her thoughts, Ultear tearfully glanced at the White Dragon Slayer with so much emotions flowing through her features that it was impossible to pinpoint what she was feeling. Heart pounding ferociously at the feel of want, she slowly approached her love and immediately snaked her arms around his neck. Following suit, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against his chest in a vicious hold, not ever wanting to let him go. It was where she belonged for all eternity.

Meanwhile, Naruto wrapped his arms around Ultear's waist and sighed at the warmth and love the woman was emitting into this embrace. He didn't need her words to realize what she was thinking about and right now, he was very much enjoying having her in his protective arms. Smiling as the blackette moaned longingly as his hot breath tickled the delicate creamy skin of her neck, he continued holding her in his embrace.

Pulling away a moment later, Ultear sighed deeply. "I-if it's even possible, I think I love you even more, Naruto-kun." She said with her eyes twinkling with affection and slowly lowered herself to the ground before explaining, "I don't care if you're from another world. We've shared such a similar past and because of that, I feel so much closer towards you right now. Thank you so much for telling me the truth and I'm eternally grateful for Kami-sama sending you to Earthland because if she hadn't, I would still be a disgusting dark mage at this moment. My love will never waver for you, Naruto-kun. All I want is your love in return. Please never leave me."

Upon hearing those heartwarming words, Naruto felt no further explanation was necessary because he knew what he had to do now. Instantly grabbing Ultear in his arms again, he lifted her up by cupping her curvy hips. Meanwhile, Ultear blushed heavily at feeling the blonde shinobi's hands on her hips and gasped suddenly as she was thrown on the comfy bed sheets.

Without hesitation, the White Dragon Slayer jumped on the bed and smirked at Ultear's reaction before slowly crawling towards her, making her shiver in elation. Following suit, he pulled the woman in his arms once more before looking her deep in the eyes. It was clear as day. She loved him with all her heart. Not denying himself now, he leaned forward and smashed his lips against hers for the first time. In return, the female mage went wide-eyed but sunk into the moment and opened her mouth before sliding her tongue out and against his, whimpering pleasurably as she pulled him even closer to her.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Ultear moaned breathlessly into the first kiss she's ever received from her love, while shedding tears of joy upon the realization.

"Ultear-chan…" Naruto breathed huskily into the kiss and began dominating the woman's mouth without any intention of stopping.

Tongues dancing around each other in a wild manner, the duo were glued together in the passionate and strong embrace they were giving one another. Running a few fingers through the blackette's gorgeous hair, the White Dragon Slayer persisted with his movement, while the blackette in question was momentarily sent off into a dream-like state. Hearing the enticing moans emitting from Ultear gave the man all the more motivation to continue giving her what she wanted.

Several moments later, Naruto separated from the intense session and sighed peacefully at the sight of the dazed woman. Waiting for Ultear to regain her composure, the Wizard Saint kissed the top of her head in an affectionate manner before looking at her with a soft expression. It was so unreal how she was making him feel right now because this was pure love at its finest.

Finally snapping back to reality, Ultear blushed beet red. "You know you took my first kiss, Naruto-kun." She whispered lovingly and giggled lightly at her love's raised eyebrow before continuing, "Though I was a dark mage in the past, I… I always respected my body. Even though that bastard Hades sent me on several seduction missions, I _never_ let anyone touch me in any sort of sexual manner, nor did I ever touch _anyone_ in that manner either. I'm so happy for my past decision right now because you'll be my _first_ in _everything_, my love_._"

"Well you weren't a very good dark mage, Ultear-chan." Naruto piped into the conversation humorously, causing the blackette to giggle with a blissful nod of agreement.

Naruto understood Ultear wasn't telling any lies at the moment and though he was initially surprised at the knowledge, he felt immense happiness because she hadn't offered up her body in that manner, considering the fact Hades had sent her on seduction missions in the past. Well it didn't matter in the slightest now because she was devoted to him and only him. Everything else was meaningless.

Grabbing Naruto's hand, Ultear placed it above her heart. "This is the very organ I shut down countless times in the past, but I'm never going to deny it now. My heart, my soul, my body, everything belongs to you now, Naruto-kun. If you would love me back, I'll stand by your side forever. Please love me." She concluded with tears formulating at the corner of her eyes before taking a deep sigh.

Holding a peaceful expression on his face, Naruto wiped away the blackette's tears with his expression intact. Seeing the radiant smile resonating on Ultear's face in return, he captured her tender lips again and smiled upon hearing her beautiful moans once more. After a final separation, he looked her deep in the eyes, showing he was going to say what he wanted to for a very long time now.

"I spent a long time sorting out my feelings towards you, Ultear-chan. From when my clone observed you on that airship of Grimoire Heart, I realized you were growing attached to me. When you arrived in Edolas, you showed a side of yourself that I hadn't seen in the past. It intrigued me. You've come so far since that time and Leah-chan gave you comfort through your tough time. Seeing you break down upon hearing how your mother never abandoned you wasn't anything I approved of either. After all that, I was the most shocked upon hearing that conversation you had with Kiara-san." Naruto said softly and stroked the utterly captivated woman's hair with a tender touch before proceeding, "A month has passed since then and I've given it my absolute best to wrap my mind around everything. I know how attached you've grown towards Leah-chan and Wendy-chan, along with my wives, all of whom have accepted you into our home. The reason why they even did that is because they realized just how much you've changed and how far you've come trying to redeem yourself for your past actions as a dark mage."

"I'm not blind to everything that has happened up to now either which was why I kept to myself for all this time. However, almost a week ago, I finally realized something…" Naruto paused midway into his finishing sentence and took a deep sigh as he looked at the blackette with an analytical glance.

Ultear's heart pounded violently into her chest at the words being shared, while looking her love deep in the eyes. He was speaking so warmly towards her that it was melting her heart and she never felt so happy in her life. Agreeing with the man's speech completely, Ultear understood the situation because she remembered the video recording the clone took inside the airship of Grimoire Heart. She was pleased the blonde shinobi took that recording because it all led towards this very moment.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were so amazing and Ultear knew that for a fact. They gave her this once in a lifetime chance to confess her feelings towards Naruto and that's the reason why she was even here in this room right now. Heart skipping a beat at the intensity of the man's eyes, she felt his voice soothing her, but she wanted to hear what he had to say as a finale. Gesturing for him to continue, she bit her lip again nervously and awaited the inevitable.

Sighing in a soft manner, Naruto looked on intently before concluding, "_I've fallen in love with you too, Ultear Milkovich._"

It was true. After spending a month mentally debating with himself at what he was feeling for Ultear, the blonde shinobi took into the account of how she acted at the compound. His future brides accepted her like their own sister, his daughters were already happy with her, he knew she was giving it her absolute best to intensify her already impressive change, and he understood what she was feeling. After the thought processes continued, he felt himself drawn towards her day by day. He readily accepted these feelings and kept inwardly observing her. This all lead until a week ago, where his mindset and heart intertwined around the same thought. He was truly in love with Ultear now.

_Paradise._ Tears gushing down her face with the highest degree of peace and tranquility at the magical words being shared, Ultear leaned up and kissed the Wizard Saint wildly. Pressing her body tightly against his chest, she poured all her love into the lip lock while her joyous tears continued falling from her eyes. This was everything she wanted in life and she now had it at long last. _It was paradise_.

"I love you Naruto-kun. I love you so much." Ultear panted dreamily into the lip lock and felt her body engulfing in heat as a result.

"I love you too, Ultear-chan. You're _mine_ now." Naruto growled huskily and forced his tongue down the woman's mouth in a dominating manner.

Moaning divinely, Ultear was losing herself to ecstasy as the White Dragon Slayer continued dominating the make out session and she immediately submitted in return. Separating shortly after, they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Eyes that held nothing but love and affection towards her at the moment. Not wasting a second, she began unbuttoning her shirt, but then felt the blonde shinobi stopping her immediately.

Looking up in confusion, Ultear squirmed on the comfy bed sheets. "N-Naruto-kun… I want you." She whispered pleadingly in the utmost yearning and looked at her man with half-lidded eyes.

Smiling, Naruto kissed the gentle woman's forehead. "I know Ultear-chan, but not right now." He whispered in return and kept his smile intact at the reaction before explaining, "I would want nothing more than to make passionate love to you and make you mine forever. However, we should wait until the time is right since rushing into things is never good. We've just confessed our feelings towards one another, and though it may seem like the right time to take the next step, I think we should hold back on doing so at the moment. Just know that I am deeply in love with you, and that's something that will forever remain unchanged for all-times. Still, I want to get to know you better on every aspect and I want you to do the same before we indulge ourselves into intimacy."

Emotions spiraling upon hearing those loving words, Ultear soared with joy at the realization of how Naruto was only trying to take things slow, and not take advantage of the current situation. Though she yearned for him making passionate love to her, she held back on that raging urge for now, knowing that will come sooner or later as their relationship blossoms further.

Placing his hand on her chest, Ultear gestured at how fast her heart was thumping because of his actions, and saw him smiling down at her. Eyes dazed in a trance from this entire scenario, she leaned up to kiss him fervently and slowly buttoned up her shirt while moaning into the lip lock.

Slowly pulling away a moment later, Ultear panted lightly. "I understand, Naruto-kun. I also want for us to take things slow before we jump into that magical moment. Just know I'll never question your judgment and I'll wait for as long as I have to. I only need your love and now that I finally have it, I'm never going to steer away because you are my life now." She said with her voice laced in absolute adoration and stared deep into her man's eyes before proceeding, "I want to become your wife and for you to be my husband. I…I know this may seem out of the blue, but please don't deny me of my request. I-if only this one time, could you please call me your _wife_, Naruto-kun?"

It was something Ultear felt she wanted to experience, knowing the ladies of the Wizard Saint were always so peaceful upon getting called _wives_ by the Naruto himself. Though she knew the ladies weren't officially married to Naruto yet, they were already familiar with referring to their lover as their spouse. She needed that as well. She wanted to hear him call her that because he was finally in love with her. She yearned for him to call her his wife too.

Smiling fondly at the woman, Naruto looked her in the eyes. "I'm glad you're in agreement and don't worry because I'm never going to deny you anything from now on, _my loving wife_." He whispered softly and his smile widened as she smashed into his chest in the momentum.

Just like that, Ultear's world revolved around in a slow manner, feeling her mindset crash down in order to formulate a singular thought process. It was pretty much a huge understatement to say she didn't experience the strongest feeling of all-time at the moment. Being called wife by Naruto intensified any and all past thoughts she had, realizing that hearing it now, was something on a whole other level.

"I love you so much, _my handsome husband_." Ultear murmured devotedly while feeling her heart thumping so fiercely for her love that it knew no bounds.

Breathing in the euphoria, the duo began making out with one another once more, taking in each other's scent eagerly. Moaning dreamily, Ultear was simply in heaven as her _husband's_ tongue easily overpowered her own, while Naruto poured even more force into his passionate movement. Moments later into the action, the two mages separated and smiled lovingly at each other.

Getting up from his position, Naruto smirked. "Let's take a walk around Magnolia Town, just the two of us. It's night time and I'm sure the scene would be quite romantic." He said slyly, to which the blackette gasped loudly.

Regaining her composure, Ultear nodded vigorously. "Yes please, Naruto-kun!" She blurted out in the highest degree of excitement before continuing, "I'll just wash up really quick in your bathroom. We've already had dinner a short while ago so a walk sounds heavenly right now."

Smiling, Naruto yanked Ultear towards him and kissed her forehead in a gentle manner, causing her to blush angelically in return. Separating slowly, Ultear pecked her man's chest before darting towards the bathroom in blazing speeds, while Naruto stood there with a wide smile on his face, knowing his lady was extraordinarily happy right now.

'_I have truly fallen in love with you, Ultear-chan. You've become someone special to me in such a short amount of time. I'm sure the others have already talked to you about everything regarding the sharing and whatnot. Now, I'll have to start planning our marriage soon_.' Naruto thought to himself and took a glance at the mirror before fixing up his hair since his attire was perfectly fine for a night walk outside.

Ten minutes later, Ultear stepped out of the bathroom with a beautiful touch of makeup etched to her features, her luscious black hair flowing freely, while she had changed into a stunning white strapless dress, which the blonde shinobi assumed was formulated by the usage of **Transformation Magic**. Basking in the sight of the gorgeous woman in front of him, Naruto simply stared in wonderment, but snapped back to reality upon tuning into an angelic giggle.

"I'm very pleased you approve of my attire, Naruto-kun. Shall we get going?" Ultear asked softly with a crimson blush on her face at seeing her man checking her out in such an intense fashion.

Smirking, Naruto gave a nod of approval. "Let's,_ my enchanting Ultear-chan_." He replied coolly and chuckled at his lady's blush deepening at his words.

Without a moment of hesitation, the White Dragon Slayer approached the beautiful woman before reeling her in for a tender kiss, which she simply melted into immediately. Separating slowly, he scooped Ultear into his arms bridal-style and smiled at the heavenly expression formulating on the female mage's face. With that, he carried her out of his room with a gentle smile on his face, erupting a serene smile on Ultear's face at the heartwarming sight.

'_You've completed me, Naruto-kun. There's no denying anything now because I'm so deeply in love with you that nothing else matters. I'll wait forever if I have to because all I need is your love. Kaa-san, I hope you're still watching over me. Your daughter is so happy now._' Ultear thought to herself and refused to shed tears since she didn't want to ruin her makeup.

Following suit, Naruto looked down at Ultear, who was simply at peace with herself. This was truly the happiest he's ever seen the blackette and the sight was absolute perfection. Stopping suddenly, he pulled the woman upwards and kissed her tenderly, while smiling as the woman in question eagerly poured her love for him into the action.

* * *

(Downstairs: Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

* * *

"Ultear-chan has been up there for a long time now. I wonder if everything worked out for her because I don't have the heart to see her broken down if she got rejected." Mikoto said sadly as she turned towards his sister-figures, all of whom nodded slowly in return.

Sighing, Erza shook her head. "I hope Naru-kun returns her feelings. She needs him right now." She added into the conversation before leaning back into her seat.

Nodding at the words being shared, the remaining ladies were in agreement. Even though they had accepted Ultear to such a high extent, they were worried what their husband would think about this new development. Little did they know the events that transpired upstairs.

Moments later; the ladies heard footsteps from the staircase and took a deep sigh before rising from their seats with nervous looks on their faces. Nodding once more, they quickly rushed towards the staircase area and grew wide-eyed at what they were witnessing. Ultear, who currently had make up on while dressed up in a beautiful white colored dress, was being carried bridal-style. Blinking cutely, the ladies took a double-take to see if they were seeing clearly and upon the realization their minds weren't playing tricks on them, they formulated soft expressions. _Naruto had returned Ultear's feelings. _

"You look beautiful, Ultear-chan." Haku whispered gently with a bright smile on her face, a smile her sister-figures shared as they looked at the woman intently.

Hopping off her man's arms, Ultear took a peaceful sigh. "Thank you so much, Haku-chan." She replied in the utmost gratification and bowed her head before continuing, "Words cannot describe how happy I am right now. Though to put things short, I guess I'm your sister-figure now."

Lower lips trembling, the ladies smiled angelically. "Damn straight, Ultear-chan!" They yelled in harmony before running towards the wonderful female in front of them.

Smiling, Ultear was tightly embraced by each of the amazing ladies, all of whom whispered how happy they were for her at the moment, which melted her heart. Separating moments later from the hugs, she gently rubbed her eyes before clinging onto her man, who was smiling throughout this heartwarming moment. With a nod, she kissed his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his in a loving manner.

"Thank you all so much for accepting me as your sister. I'll never let any of you down. I promise." Ultear responded peacefully and had her smile intact as the blonde shinobi held her even closer.

Sighing happily in return, the ladies nodded in bliss. "I know you won't. All of us are proud of you right now, dattebane. You're truly our sister-figure now. Welcome to the family." Kushina said with her voice oozing with joy, while the remaining ladies beamed brightly in agreement.

Smiling at his wives, Naruto looked at them intently. "You've all given Ultear-chan the talk which led to her coming upstairs to confess her feelings at long last. I don't call you my wives for nothing you know because you've all earned that right. Thank you for accepting her to such a degree. I love you all very much." He explained in a sagely tone and his smile in place at the reaction he received.

With a look of utmost devotedness aimed at their husband, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer slowly walked towards him. Seeing this, Ultear separated from her man's arms and smiled beautifully at the sight of the female mages taking turns smashing their lips against the blonde shinobi's. Though Ultear was a little nerved seeing this a month ago, she was totally fine with it at this very moment because she understood why any of them were okay with sharing their man in the first place.

Just then; Ultear saw Mikoto separating from her kiss, while the remaining ladies were gesturing for her to come back to her previous position. Not wasting a second, she quickly clung onto her man's arms with a peaceful expression etched to her features.

"I'm going to be taking Ultear-chan out for a walk." Naruto voiced out, to which Ultear smiled lovingly as she tightened her embrace on him.

Nodding swiftly, the ladies turned towards one another and began whispering something the duo couldn't hear. A moment later, they faced their husband and new sister-figure with grins on their faces as they had reached a consensus on the matter.

"We've decided to let Ultear-chan sleep in your room tonight, Naru-kun." Haku said proudly and giggled at Ultear's shocked reaction, while her remaining sister-figures had their grins intact.

Smirking, Erza wagged her finger. "No _naughty_ business with our husband in public, okay?" She added into the conversation with a highly sly and amused tone.

Blushing heavily, Ultear buried her face into her love's arm as she caught what her teasing sister-figure was trying to convey, while Naruto chuckled in amusement at the words being shared. Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer giggled angelically at the blushing woman and smiled beautifully, realizing Ultear was so happy right now. They truly felt very relieved at these turn of events.

Slowly facing the ladies, Ultear pouted. "N-not funny you guys!" She whined loudly and tried her best hiding the raging blush she had on her face.

Smirking at the woman, the ladies stuck their tongues out at her in a childish manner, causing the woman in question to huff in annoyance. Naruto chuckled again as he formulated a hand sign and proceeded with the next task of the night. Just then; the ladies saw a cloud of smoke which showed their lover's shadow clones appearing in the vicinity.

Grabbing onto their respective clones, the ladies smiled softly. "Ultear-chan. We wish you the best tonight. Have fun and once again, welcome to the family. You're now officially our sister." Mirajane said with her voice laced in sincerity, while her sister-figures nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all so very much for being my sisters. I'll never forget what you've all done for me. If it wasn't for each of you giving me the motivation to confess my feelings, I'm not sure if I could have gone through with it. I'm eternally grateful to have you all supporting me like this. Thank you." Ultear explained lovingly and sighed in the utmost peace being in her man's arms.

Smiles never leaving their faces, the ladies happily waved off Ultear before heading upstairs to their individual rooms with their respective clones for a night of passion. This day was truly magnificent because they had accepted Ultear, who had now become their new and amazing sister-figure, along with their loving man returning said sister-figure's feelings so greatly. All in all, the day was definitely something to write home about and a day they'll never hope to forget. That was a fact.

Following suit, Naruto held his woman bridal-style. "Let's be off on our late night date, Ultear-chan." He whispered gently before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. Thank you again for loving me. I'll never let you regret this decision." Ultear spoke out into the loving moment, while feeling her heart race at her man's caring facial expression.

With that, Naruto smiled fondly at Ultear, who he had now fallen deeply in love with. Not saying anything in return, he simply took her out of his arms and stared into her beautiful eyes. In the momentum, he caressed the woman's cheek carefully before kissing her passionately, while the woman in question moaned happily as she deepened the lip lock.

Moments later, Naruto pulled away and grabbed the dazed Ultear bridal-style once more. Following suit, he carried his lady towards the exit of the compound, the lady in question sighed blissfully as she was carried by her man and enjoyed the warmth that _only_ _he_ could provide her with.

* * *

(With Naruto and Ultear)

* * *

Outside the compound, Ultear slowly lowered herself onto the ground before clinging onto her man's arm while resting her head on his right shoulder. Fingers interlocking, the duo smiled as they took in the warm aroma of the streets of Magnolia Town at night. There were no civilians outside at the moment and night was silent except for the muffled sounds of the train station in the nearby area.

A gentle yet mildly cool breeze formulated in the vicinity as the starry night and the illumination from the full moon made way for a perfectly romantic date. Tightening his hold on his lady's hand, Naruto sighed blissfully upon tuning into her harmonious hum of approval. With that, the couple walked along the silent street and glanced around their surroundings with content expressions on their faces.

'_This is so wonderful. I can't believe how romantic Naruto-kun is acting towards me right now. Thank you so much Kiara-san since your talks led to me here, along with my new amazing sister-figures. I now have the love of my life by my side and I'll never let him go_.' Ultear thought to herself with the utmost harmony and simply clung onto her handsome man.

Smiling at the content woman hugging his arm, Naruto continued walking along the streets of his town and formulated a foxy grin upon the recollection of a special place nearby. Following suit, the couple cheerfully conversed with one another and felt at ease in each other's company, while basking in the scenic beauty of Magnolia Town and a romantic full-moon night.

Into the talks, Ultear slowly began recalling how the Wizard Saint called her his wife earlier and smiled angelically at the recollection. After taking her mind off her thoughts, she continued talking to her man and taking in his scent before going wide-eyed upon glancing at a clock in town square. She realized they had been on their date for a little over an hour now, but it felt like a few moments had passed.

"I guess time flies when you're in love, Naruto-kun." Ultear whispered devotedly as she turned to face her man with her voice laced in her adoration.

Looking down at his woman, Naruto nodded. "It sure does, Ultear-chan." He whispered with a fond smile etching his features.

Leaning towards each other, the couple shared a tender kiss at the town square area before embracing one another in their arms. Stroking Ultear's beautiful flowing hair, Naruto hummed to himself before breathing hotly on her delicate neck, causing the female mage to moan adorably in return.

Just then; Ultear formed a pout on her face as the Wizard Saint separated from her and grew curious at the sight of him walking towards the town square clock. Watching him intently, she saw him pressing a button at the lower portion of the structure before her heart started beating rapidly upon hearing soft music resonating from the speakers around them.

'_Naruto-kun planned this in the spur of the moment? Oh how you make me feel, my love._' Ultear thought to herself and placed a hand over her chest with loving eyes aimed at her man.

With that, Ultear squirmed in excitement as her love turned around and started walking towards her, causing her to squeal inwardly though she probably had the expression plastered across her face since this sort of thing never happened to her in the past. Meanwhile, Naruto approached his stunning woman with one hand behind his back and the other extended. His head was slightly tilted forward and his posture was very formal and gentlemanly, making Ultear blush crimson at his how handsome he looked in the moonlight.

"Now then my new-found love, may I have this dance?" Naruto asked with nothing but love in his voice, to which his lady smiled divinely as she nodded softly in return.

Holding onto her love's hand, Ultear quickly eased into his chest and her mindset became clouded in the romantic moment he was providing her with. Leaning into one another, the duo braced themselves for the slow dance they were going to partake in, while smiling as the moonlight and romantic music gave off a beautiful harmony to the marvelous night they were currently a part of.

Staring into each other's eyes as they slowly moved in sync to the romantic tune, Ultear was losing herself in the White Dragon Slayer's eyes. Those very eyes that once held coldness, which pierced through her very soul, _now_ became flickering eyes holding love and compassion, which granted her every wish and desire. Basking in the gentle moment, she slowly began swaying her hips to the rhythm and was simply captivated with being in her future husband's strong and protective arms. Breathing becoming a little heavier, Ultear felt her heart was going to burst through her chest as her love lowered his head and rested his cheek against hers, nuzzling into her neck, providing her with electrifying jolts of passion.

Meanwhile, the blonde shinobi pulled away slightly and became spellbound at the way his lady's chest began rising and falling with each breath she took in her movement. Letting his hands skim down her back, Naruto positioned them on Ultear's round hips, feeling them in his strong clutch, teasingly digging his fingers deep into the plump flesh, squeezing them sensually, hearing his woman's erotic moans of approval, before finally resting his hands on her flawless curvy waist. Following suit, he nuzzled his head into her neck again and began breathing hotly, forcing Ultear to close her eyes dreamily with shivers down her spine at the action, only giving him all the more reason to persist with making her feel good.

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun." Ultear whispered as she continued revolving her hips in sync with the romantic music playing with an angelic smile on her face.

"I love you too, Ultear-chan." Naruto whispered in response and now rested his forehead against hers, gently touching her delicate cheek with his fingers.

In the momentum, Ultear wrapped her arms around her man's neck and bit back pleasurable moans as he firmly cupped her curvy hips with his hands again. Squirming slightly, she felt herself getting weak in the knees as he pulled her close, causing her to instinctively tighten the hold she had around his neck. Now experiencing the love of her life rubbing her back sensually with one hand while firmly holding her plump rear with the other, Ultear was sent into a dream-like state, letting out the moans she couldn't keep in any longer due to her man's actions. It was simply pure ecstasy in the making.

Looking each other in the eyes again, the duo continued moving slowly in the rhythm of the romantic music playing in the background, losing one another to the beautiful moonlight descending upon them without a care in the world at what else was happening around them. Meeting their lips for a passionate kiss, the couple stopped moving completely and were now indulged in letting their tongues dance around each other, tasting one another's tender lips, and basking in the heavenly moment. Time seemed frozen during this moment, but the couple couldn't care less. They were in love.

After what felt like ages, Naruto separated from the loving moment. "I'm going to turn off the music device, Ultear-chan." He said softly and quickly headed towards the nearby structure to perform his task in shutting down the device in question.

Meanwhile, Ultear regained her dazed composure, blushing gorgeously at how romantic her love acted towards her. Heart pumping to unimaginable levels at how that passionate dance gave her goosebumps, mind racing at how well the two of them flowed in sync with one another and soul quivering at the recollection of the sheer intensity of her man's hands on her body. This night was something she'll simply never forget for the rest of her life. As her man approached her, she hastily kissed his shoulder and twirled towards his chest before burying her face into it, humming joyously as she inhaled his scent.

"I've never danced like that in my life, Naruto-kun. You truly make me feel so loved. Thank you." Ultear said breathlessly and began pecking the blonde shinobi all over his chest in sincere gratitude.

Smiling adoringly, Naruto rubbed his gorgeous lady's back before softly replying, "You're very welcome, Ultear-chan. I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself tonight because it was my honor dancing with you. Now there's just one more place I want to take you."

Just then; Naruto picked Ultear up bridal-style once more before dashing towards a nearby area, while Ultear squeaked at the sudden change of pace and giggled as she was being carried. In the momentum, the couple arrived at one of forest portions of Magnolia Town, where Naruto smirked as he lowered his woman to the ground underneath a cherry tree. With that, he quickly yanked off a cherry from the structure and raised his eyebrows mischievously before slowly devouring the fruit.

"Naruto-kun wha-_mmm!_" Ultear couldn't even finish her sentence upon her love smashing his lips against hers, efficiently shutting her up.

Moaning angelically, Ultear felt the juicy remnants of the cherry flowing through the White Dragon Slayer's lips and hitting her teeth, demanding entrance. Not denying the action, she forced her tongue forward, leading to a battle for dominance, which Naruto overpowered instantly, making the female mage whimper in delight as she began savoring the delicious tasty juice oozing from the fruit in the intense lip lock. Following suit, she wrapped her slender legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while blushing furiously as her breasts heaved up and down against his strong chest.

Meanwhile, Naruto persisted his movement and held Ultear by her curvy hips before giving them a tight squeeze, emitting an embarrassed yet immensely aroused yelp from the woman in question. Into the moment, he walked towards the tree with his lady in his arms and pushed her back into it. Without hesitation, he continued dominating the make out session and smiled upon hearing his woman's beautiful moans hitting his eardrums. Moments later, he pulled away and chuckled as his lady had her eyes closed with a dazed expression plastered across her face from the passionate moment.

Soon after, Ultear opened her eyes. "A-after tonight, I… I don't think I can wait for you too long, Naruto-kun. I won't be able to stand waiting because my desire for you has grown to a level that I don't even know to explain. I need you so much right now, but I do understand why you want to wait and I won't pester you about it since I also want us to be even closer before giving into intimacy." She whispered softly with a raging pink hue rising to her cheeks in the momentum.

Looking intently at the woman, Naruto nodded. "I promise I won't keep you waiting too long, Ultear-chan. I truly believe the intimate moment should be kept sacred and considered precious, which is the reason why I don't want to rush into it. I want to get to know_ everything_ there is to know about you, and I want you to get to know me on the same level. I love you Ultear-chan. Always remember that." He explained in a loving tone and smiled tenderly at the following reaction.

"I-I love you so much, Naruto-kun." Ultear said with tears trickling down her cheeks, not minding her make up getting ruined because her man was giving her immense peace.

Following suit, Naruto formed a mischievous smirk. "I love you too. Oh and don't worry too much because I won't keep you waiting that long. After all, how can I resist _my sexy Ultear-chan?_" He whispered seductively in his lady's ear before spanking her curvy hips.

Squeaking cutely, Ultear visibly jumped from her position with a strong blush on her face, while the tears formulating from her eyes suddenly stopped leaking. Taking a second to realize what happened just now and recalling the seductive words her man whispered in her ear, she blushed even harder like a full-ripe tomato and wiped away her tears before turning towards her love, who was currently whistling innocently while walking away from the sight like he had said absolutely nothing at all.

"N-NARUTO-KUN!" Ultear whined adorably and glared at the White Dragon Slayer before darting towards him at a furious speed.

Laughing at the approaching woman, Naruto vanished in a flash of white, while Ultear stopped dead in her tracks with a deep pout on her face and crossed her arms childishly at her love disappearing all of sudden. Just then; the blonde shinobi arrived behind his lady and instantly picked her up bridal-style and vanished off in another flash of white, without giving the lady in question a moment to formulate a response to the immediate action.

* * *

(At the compound)

* * *

In a flash, Naruto and Ultear arrived back home, where the blonde shinobi lowered his blushing woman to the ground. Chuckling at the huff he received from his recent antics, Naruto shook his head and hastily reeled his lady into his strong chest before rubbing her back gently.

Sighing blissfully into the magical moment, Ultear pecked her man's chest and slowly began pulling away before leaning up to see his tender smile, melting her heart instantly. Leaning up slightly, she smiled delicately while meeting her love for a kiss, something she was already getting addicted to. Not denying his love, Naruto pressed his lips against hers and played with her hair, while Ultear felt she was losing herself to ecstasy.

Pulling away moments later, Ultear's eyes twinkled with affection. "Thank you for that wonderful date, Naruto-kun. That dance was so perfect and the stars in the sky only added magic to our romantic moment we shared together. I know you're never going to leave me, and I promise you on my life that I'll forever remain devoted to you and _only_ you. I love you so much, my husband." She explained with her voice oozing in determination mixed with intense warmth.

Smiling at the words being shared, Naruto nodded his head. "You're very welcome Ultear-chan. I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself tonight and I know you'll never steer away from your love. You don't need to explain anything. I love you too, my gorgeous wife." He replied in sincerity and his smile widened as his lady's lower lip trembled.

Light tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, Ultear smiled affectionately at her man's words. Easily pressing her face into his chest, she let out the tears that were waiting to be unleashed, while Naruto rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Sniffling as her eyes lost their moisture gradually, Ultear pulled back and giggled as she was scooped into her love's arms again.

Wiping the residual tears on the woman's face, Naruto nodded as he began carrying his lady upstairs and sighed peacefully, knowing this night was something he'll always cherish. Shortly after, the duo reached the upstairs portion of the compound where the White Dragon Slayer was going to open the door to his room before looking down at the feel of his woman nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"Naruto-kun, I want to get something off my chest first. Can I come into your room a short while later? I promise I'll be back very soon. This is very important to me." Ultear pleaded in the utmost urgency and smiled softly as she was lowered to the ground.

Smiling in return, Naruto placed hand on his woman's shoulder. "Take as much time as you need to, Ultear-chan. I'll be waiting for you in my room." He responded kindly before kissing her forehead while keeping in tune to his expression.

Hugging the man quickly, Ultear pecked his lips delicately before rushing towards Leah's room, where she was going to make another confession. Naruto seeing this, had a serene expression etched to his features because he understood what was going on, and slowly entered the confines of his room.

Meanwhile, Ultear utilized her **Transformation Magic** to change back into the attire she had on before her date and slowly stepped into the room of her love's youngest daughter, while her heart thumped madly against her chest in the momentum. Stepping ahead, she smiled lovingly at the sight of Leah snoring adorably while holding the cute little Yuna in her arms. Carefully leaning down, the blackette kissed the top of the small girl's head and sighed inwardly before leaning back.

With that, the female mage kneeled down at the side of the bed. "Leah-chan, I have something I wanted to say to you for a very long time, but I've been scared to do so in the past. Since you're sleeping, I don't have to worry about your reaction since this could change your whole outlook about me." She whispered softly and bit her lower lip as she braced herself for what she had to say next.

Rubbing her eyes, Ultear clenched the comfy bed sheets. "You've given me comfort when no one else was willing to do it. You changed my life entirely and you made me become stronger. Even though you didn't have to extend your kindness towards me, you did it anyway. I once knew a person that I considered to be my daughter, but she betrayed me and is currently working a plan to kill me. I've lost a lot in the past, however, you've made everything seem meaningless. I know you treat me as an older sister and I love that you care so much about me. Still, I wanted to say I _don't_ consider you my _younger sibling _because the first time we met, I felt differently towards you. I just didn't have the courage to say it due to the fact I was scared of what you might think." She continued on with her speech and loosened her hold on the sheets with a delicate expression etched to her features.

Letting out a few tears, Ultear breathed heavily as she stroked Leah's beautiful hair and kissed her forehead before crouching back down to her previous position. Not bothering wiping her tears, knowing she'll shed more into this confession, she took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down for the next dosage of information she had to relay.

"For what feels like ages, I've considered you as a _daughter_. Like I said, I was scared of what you might think of me wanting this from you. I know you've given me hope, support, love, care, comfort, and everything else humanly possible, but I want even more. I want it all. I want you to become my daughter, my pride and joy, a child I can spoil rotten. I want to be your_ mother_, Leah-chan." Ultear spoke lowly within sniffles and took deep breaths to calm herself down as an affectionate smile etched to her features before proceeding, "Just recently, I confessed my feelings to Naruto-kun and he accepted me to become his wife. In return, I know I'll be your mother directly in that respect, but it means nothing if you don't feel the same way. I don't ever want to force you into anything, hence why I'm here pouring my heart into what I truly feel about you, even though you're not awake to hear it. I know Wendy-chan has given me a lot of comfort, and I consider her as my daughter too, but your influence on me changed my life entirely. I just hope… you feel the same way. My kaa-san spoke about how I was her _tear_, but at this very moment, my tears are trickling because _you_ are _my_ tear, _my musume_. If you don't feel the same way, I will respect your decision."

"Just know, I'll _never_ get angry at you, I'll _always_ kiss you goodnight, I'll _forever_ remain in your debt, I'll _cherish_ the closeness we share, and though it'll pain my heart _deeply_, I'll _also_ bear with staying as your older sister if you _don't_ want me as your mother. However, Leah-chan, _every_ fiber of my being will consider you as my darling little daughter. I love you so much sweetie. Have a peaceful sleep." Ultear concluded with her head hung low as tears started leaking from her eyes without hesitation.

Sobbing silently, Ultear carefully rose from her position, not wanting to wake the child up from her slumber. It was like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders because of her confession, but she realized her words were going to remain unreturned since the little brunette was sound asleep at the moment. Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dress, she slowly turned around towards the exit of the room before tuning into a choked up voice behind her.

"…k-kaa…chan."

Tears filling her eyes again, Ultear bit her lower lip. "M-my mind's playing tricks on me." She said to herself weakly and turned around once more.

Eyes bulging to comical proportions, Ultear saw Leah, who was looking at her with tears gushing down her face, causing her to break down entirely. Now realizing the child was awake, she gathered up the courage to step towards the girl with her own tears rolling down her cheeks. This was magic in the making and the blackette knew that for a fact.

"I…I thought you were asleep, Leah-chan. Did I wake you?" Ultear asked lowly, totally tossing her recent confession out of the window.

Shaking her head weakly, Leah sniffled. "N-no…no it was Yuna-chan." She replied shakily as she rubbed her watery eyes and trembled before continuing, "D-do….do you r-really feel…that way?"

Crying at those words, Ultear held out her arms, causing Leah to dart out from her bed instantly. In the momentum, the little girl crashed into the loving embrace of the blackette, while Yuna yipped softly at the heartwarming scene in front of her. Sobbing in harmony, the duo melted in each other's arms and enjoyed the tenderness the moment was providing them with.

Pulling away moments later, Ultear wiped the child's tears. "I…I do. I want you to be my daughter, Leah-chan. I'm sorry you had to hear it from me like that, but I thought you'd still be asleep. I just needed to get this off my chest. My mindset cannot bear me doing so either. I hope you're not mad at me for wanting this. I-if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do. Please don't be angry. I love you so much, Leah-chan. Please give me this chance." She explained to the best of her ability, trying her level hardest not to break down right now.

Hearing this from the female mage, struck Leah hard and caused her to cry uncontrollably, realizing just how powerfully Ultear truly felt about her. She heard almost everything because she was shortly risen from sleep upon getting nudged by Yuna, who immediately woke up hearing Ultear's voice.

Meanwhile, the lady of the White Dragon Slayer was holding onto the child like a lifeline, not wanting to let her go since she was scared she might never get a chance to repair their relationship again if Leah didn't feel the same way. She mentally prayed to the heavens for this very acceptance.

"I…I…do too." Leah whispered shakily and pulled away from the hug as love filled her eyes before proceeding, "P-please be my kaa-chan. I don't think of you as my nee-chan anymore. I…I'm not mad. Please don't cry, please don't cry. I love you too. I want to be your daughter too, Ultear kaa-chan."

Though the child specifically told her not to cry, Ultear couldn't stop her tears from flooding her face upon hearing those magical words. Squeezing Leah into her embrace, she rose from her position before kissing the top of her head repetitively like she was reciting a mantra. Her mindset became clouded with the girl's delicate voice, while tuning into the comforting words the girl in question now gave her for comfort, which melted her heart like lava grazing through a forest.

Several moments later, Ultear rubbed her watery eyes. "T-thank you, musume." She said lovingly and faced her at eye-level before pecking her _daughter's _forehead.

"T-thank you, Ultear kaa-chan." Leah countered in the same loving tone her _mother _gave her before smiling tearfully at the events transpired.

Taking a deep breath, Ultear began tickling Leah's sides, while a motherly expression etched to her features as she heard the melodious giggles the child was emitting in return. Losing herself into the moment, Ultear began giggling as well, giving both of them immense warmth in their hearts. Holding each other close shortly after, the duo breathed in the peaceful moment before smiling at one another.

Sighing deeply once more, Ultear nodded her head. "Say Leah-chan?" She asked and giggled at the hum she received in return before continuing, "How about the two of us sleep in your tou-chan's room tonight? Yuna-chan can come along. It'll be like a family bonding moment for us and I very much want you in my arms tonight. Both your kaa-chan and tou-chan love you after all, which is why want you sleeping with us. What do you say?"

Blinking twice, Leah hugged the woman immediately. "Okay Ultear-kaa-chan!" She chirped cheerfully and sighed happily as the embrace got even tighter.

Smiling with the utmost love, Ultear held the child close in her arms, while her heart filled with unimaginable levels of joy and happiness. This was everything she ever wanted and she now had it all in front of her. A loving husband, beautiful sister-figures, and an adorable daughter. Though she knew she'll have to confess this to Wendy as well, she was content for the moment.

Following suit, the blackette had her smile intact as she approached the bed, to which Leah gestured for her cute little fox partner to hop into her arms. In the momentum, Yuna yipped cheerfully before jumping up into her wonderful human partner's embrace, feeling overjoyed in return. Nodding to herself, Ultear slowly turned around and began walking towards the exit of the room with a motherly smile plastered across her face.

'_You have truly given me everything I want, Naruto-kun. In just one day, I went from longing for your acceptance, to becoming your wife, a sister-figure to your other wives, and a mother to our adorable little daughter. I'll work up the strength in telling Wendy-chan soon enough. I'm no longer plagued by my past because right now, I have become stronger than I've ever been, my loving husband_.' Ultear thought to herself before looking down at a beyond happy Leah, who was snuggling into her chest.

Stepping out of the room, Ultear quickly made her way towards her man's room and sighed in relief as she hadn't woken anyone up. Realizing her sister-figures had silencing barriers slammed into their bedrooms, she blushed at the thought of her making love to Naruto in the future. This whole day was intense to say the least, but she wasn't going to complain about it. This truly was her new life. A moment later, she pulled on the handle to her man's room and hastily stepped inside.

Meanwhile, Naruto smiled softly at the newcomers from his bed. "I take it Leah-chan understands everything since she's currently awake. I'm proud of you Ultear-chan. You truly are wonderful." He said in a gentle manner and his smiled widened at the loving glance his lady gave him in return.

"I am now a mother, Naruto-kun. You have made me so happy." Ultear whispered adoringly as she kissed the top of her daughter's head before continuing, "Leah-chan is now my beautiful little girl and you are now my husband. I will never trade this life in for anything because this family you've given me, I'll forever cherish with all my heart. Thank you, my handsome Naruto-kun. I love you so much."

Leah simply smiled tenderly and nuzzled her cheek against her mother's chest, realizing the woman was so happy at the moment. She felt the exact same way too because Ultear had become someone very special to her. She had truly thrown the reference of her as a sister-figure out the window. Ultear Milkovich was now her mother and that's something her heart agreed with.

Getting up from his bed, Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to thank me, Ultear-chan. You deserve this happiness and I know you'll stay happy in our family. I love you too." He whispered gently in return before walking towards the woman.

Heart racing, Ultear's lips were pressed together by the lips of her man, who had now appeared right in front of her. Separating a moment later, she smiled gorgeously upon the sight of Naruto kissing the top of Leah's head. Giggling at the joyous yips from Yuna, the trio had their smiles intact before the White Dragon Slayer led Ultear towards the bed. Following suit, Ultear laid down on one side of the bed, Naruto laid on the other side, while Leah was placed in the center with Yuna in her arms.

"Let's sleep now. Today has been quite eventful. Goodnight you three." Naruto said with his voice laced in affection and sighed peacefully at the events transpired.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun/tou-chan!" Ultear and Leah replied cheerfully before giggling melodically upon realizing they had spoken out in unison.

Chuckling at the duo, Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips together with Ultear, who was more than eager to pour her love for him into the kiss. Taking in each other's scent, the duo separated several moments later before taking turns pecking Leah's forehead. Nodding to one another, the trio slowly drifted off to sleep along with Yuna. With that, the husband, his newest wife and his youngest daughter shared a special moment together.

'_My family… Our family…_' Ultear thought to herself as she reached her moment in sleep, recalling everything that had happened to her today. This peace she now had, was simply too great to express in words.

…_after all, the heart knows what it wants._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Haku's training has begun at an extraordinary level, Gildarts and Jiraiya destroyed those vampires, Ultear has finally confessed her feelings, Naruto loves Ultear now, Leah accepted Ultear as a mother, Ultear is now the final lady of the White Dragon Slayer, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family have grown even more powerful in their family bonds, and the chapter was 28,500 words? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Eh, I don't really know why I wrote yet another extremely lengthy chapter, but once again, with your awesome reviews motivating me, it's kind of hard not giving it my all to provide everyone with these updates. :)**

**Also, a reminder that the next chapter will begin the S-Class Promotional Exams Major Arc. Yes you've heard it exactly. The next chapter will be another one month time skip, but only this time, it'll actually be at the point where the S-class exams begin. I've worked around everything I needed to in order to move onto that major arc, and I'm glad everything worked out so smoothly in this progression.**

**Ultear's character development is now at a **_**tremendous**_** level because she has finally worked up the courage to pour her heart out in order to confess her feelings to Naruto, who accepted those feelings, responded back powerfully, and is now deeply in love with her too. Though it could somewhat seem a little sudden for Naruto to love Ultear back in this chapter, he did have A LOT of time to process what he was feeling towards her. He knew about how Ultear felt at the airship of Grimoire Heart all those months ago, everything leading up to now, and had a month more to process through everything to the best of his ability. I feel it was done as gradually as humanly possible. Therefore, I hope everyone liked what I've done here. **

**I know these past few chapters were a little if not **_**a lot **_**emotional, but I hope you understand why it was so. This is love, not anything else, but **_**pure untainted love**_**. The second subgenre of this story is Romance, so don't be surprised by these sort of things. Yes I dedicate the section of romance more than other authors may, but then again, I take the topic of emotional touches a tad seriously. I don't care for a single pairing or a harem, but if there's no romantic moment in play, it sort of negates the whole "I'm in love with you" scenario. There is always something backing the flow because after all, seeing as how the first subgenre is Action. That's the reason why I had comic reliefs present two chapters ago, Naruto fighting Sting in the last chapter, and Jiraiya and Gildarts fighting in this chapter. See? Everyone wins. :)**

**Anyway, I've replied to everyone's reviews, but now it's time I did the same to the Guest Reviewers.**

**To those that liked the contents within the previous chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed reading and I hope you continue reading with the same vigor. Thanks for the review! **

**To those wondering about the S-class exams, once again, it's finally going to show up in the next chapter so don't worry about it. Thanks for reading and for reviewing! **

**To those that congratulated me on the 600,000 words milestone and 3rd most reviewed story milestone, thank you very much, and I hope you all keep supporting the story so greatly. Thanks for the reviews! **

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	40. Beginning: S-Class Exams

**I'm proud to present you all with the 40****th**** chapter of my story. I'm so thankful you all liked the previous chapter and because of everyone's dedication, the story has now crossed the 2000 reviews boundary! It's unreal how much you all care and devote yourself to my story and through that you've provided me the motivation to continue writing! Also, please take a glance at the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Another month has passed since Ultear became the newest lady of the White Dragon Slayer, and things have been hectic around the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound. Same could be said for many other in Fairy Tail. After all, _today_ was the start of the S-Class Promotional Exams.

Haku's training had increased leaps and bounds in this second month and she enjoyed every second of her new-found strength as a mage. With Ultear helping her clone out, she began honing her skills using **Blizzard Magic**, not to mention the progress she made with her **Hyouton** kekki genkai. She also improved greatly in her Taijutsu prowess due to the training her husband provided. Along with that, her skill in **Water Style Ninjutsu** improved to a higher degree due to Kushina helping her second clone develop more techniques, while Mikoto tested those moves out against her **Fire Style Jutsu**. The knowledge she gained from Erza and Mirajane drilling her third clone wasn't anything to laugh about either. All in all, she was definitely ready to take on anything that may come her way in these S-class exams.

When Kushina and Mikoto weren't training their sister-figure, they were becoming more in sync with one another in their Kenjutsu partnership and were very pleased at how far they've come in their learning. Creating shadow clones to strengthen their prowess in the ninja arts, the duo had re-mastered everything they knew, and were now heading towards learning new techniques. Apart from the ninja arts, the two soon-to-be brides of the White Dragon Slayer also vigorously trained in their respect styles of **Inferno Magic** and **Whirlpool Magic**.

During their free time, Erza and Mirajane surpassed their own expectations in learning Taijutsu from their husband, who didn't hold back on his excessive skills in teaching them. Apart from that, Erza endlessly strained herself in perfecting her **Requip Magic** and was now at a level she was proud of. Mirajane was also on the same page since her intense training in **Take-Over Magic** allowed her to learn new techniques and formations. Both of them were proud of their accomplishments, and knew they'll only grow stronger in the future.

When he wasn't training his ladies, Naruto persisted with mastering his already vast skills in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and everything else related to the ninja arts through the means of immeasurable shadow clones. The training was definitely tough, but the end result pleased him greatly. During his free time, he himself began perfecting his Kenjutsu style laced in **Hurricane Magic** and was now at a level he could basically boast about. He still kept his specific style a secret from his ladies, something that got them anxious seeing as they really wanted to see what their love was keeping locked down. However, they quickly clamped it shut upon Naruto sternly telling them now was not the time. Recently though, Naruto had managed a few intermediate spells using **Hurricane Magic** without the use of his sword aiding his control, much to his approval seeing as he didn't destroy half the training ground.

Along with that, Naruto purchased diamond necklaces for each of his ladies, all of whom squealed joyously at their husband spoiling them to such a degree. However, what made the ladies even giddier was the fact the Wizard Saint marked the diamond gems with seals, so they could call upon him via the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, which now allowed magical energy to get channeled through. That same night, Naruto grinned at how his ladies _thanked_ him for their wonderful gift. Even though Kushina was the one actually with him during that time, while the others were with his respective clones in their individual rooms, he still got the memories from the separate replicas, resulting in a foxy grin at the barrage of memories. Even though he and Ultear weren't on _that_ level of intimacy yet, he was definitely liking the make out sessions and cuddling the two of them shared at night.

Ultear herself was totally immerged in her new life as Naruto's soon-to-be wife and was the happiest she's ever been. After confessing her love, she went on several dates with Naruto, making her feel so special in those precious moments. Day by day, she learned more about her man and became so entranced at the things he talks about with her. Two weeks ago, she even stopped calling him _Naruto-kun_ and stood with the more affectionate _Naru-kun_, much to the approval of her sister-figures, and her husband who never once lost his romantic side towards her. She learned everything about Timaeus, the dragon that was considered a parent in her man's eyes. Along with that, she heard about the encounter Naruto had with Acnologia, causing her heart to momentarily stop, knowing how dangerous that fight must have been. Ultear finally realized why Naruto wanted to wait because now she felt so close to him that words held no bounds. She was eased into the thought of intimacy in the future, but for now, she was thoroughly happy with her new life. _That precious moment will come later. _

In that time, Ultear also progressed nicely in her **Ice-Make Magic** and **Arc of Time Magic**. Apart from helping her sister-figure Haku in **Blizzard Magic** or the **Hyouton **kekki genkai, she was pleased at how well she was growing as a mage in her own right. Much to her joy and happiness, the remaining ladies tried helping her out in learning new things along with her husband, who was more than happy to lend a hand. Adding more power into her training, Gray gave her the notes Ur handed over to him in the past regarding **Ice-Make Magic**, giving her immense warmth, realizing she was holding her mother's notes now. She was definitely stronger than she's ever been. That was a fact.

Furthermore, Ultear also relayed how she knew everything about Kushina, Mikoto, and Haku from her husband and smiled at how they reacted towards her. Kushina was the most pleased because she was happy at how Ultear didn't mind who she really was in relation to Naruto. After spending time learning about how the ninja life was, she was at a loss for words. The only thing she was happy for was the fact her husband and the kunoichi trio were in Earthland now.

Wendy was dazed in the past month because she heard her little sister calling Ultear as _kaa-chan_, which shocked her to the core since she considered the woman as an elder sibling. After asking what happened between the two of them, she was further shocked at learning how Ultear became her mothers' sister-figure and her father's newest soon-to-be wife. Spending a tearful moment requesting to become Ultear's daughter as well, the duo simply held each other with tears rolling, basking in the moment in joy. She was very happy now because she now had another beautiful mother.

Leah was cheerful spending time with her loving family and Yuna, who was slowly integrating even more perfectly at the compound. However, she gasped loudly at how her cute little fox companion almost spoke her first word…which was _tou_, making her smile tearfully. Yuna was actually voicing out that she considered the White Dragon Slayer as her father and the thought was heartwarming in her mind.

Gildarts and Jiraiya arrived three weeks ago and were thoroughly pleased at how Haku was progressing in her training. With their involvement, Jiraiya began lecturing Haku in the art of shinobi tactics, which was what he taught Naruto during their three year training trip in the past. Gildarts simply assisted Naruto in teaching Haku hand to hand because of his own skills in the art. All in all, the duo were looking forward to seeing The Ice Princess becoming the next official S-class mage of Fairy Tail.

* * *

…_now we join Naruto at his station on Tenrou Island._

* * *

"The start of the S-Class Promotional Exam is fast approaching." Naruto said with excitement and turned towards his ladies.

Currently; Kushina, Mikoto, Erza, Mirajane, and Ultear were present with the blonde shinobi, since Haku was coming with the participants on a boat that Fairy Tail rented to arrive at Tenrou Island. Nodding, the ladies smiled and looked towards the screen that was present in front of them.

"Haku-chan and the others should be approaching the island soon." Ultear voiced out and scratched her chin with her smile widening before continuing, "I guess it's time for the proctors to head towards their respective stations. The trials are going to be pretty interesting and I can only hope Haku-chan emerges victorious. She just _has_ to win because I want my sister-figure to become the next S-class mage!"

Grinning proudly, the remaining ladies were nodding in agreement, along with Jiraiya and Gildarts, both of whom were also present on Tenrou Island beside the group. Knowing how well Haku progressed during the previous month, everyone was eager to see how she'd fare in the exams. Jiraiya was the head of security during these exams and very serious at the moment, recalling how Grimoire Heart might actually strike the island today, which was the same seriousness the others had.

"Haku kaa-chan will win!" Leah chirped cheerfully from her position and joyously petted her fox partner with a bright smile plastered across her face.

Chuckling at the enthusiasm, everyone around the child agreed completely, along with Wendy. After discussing it with Makarov, the residents of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound were happy hearing how the two little girls could tag along with their family on the day of the exams. After all, Leah and Wendy wanted to cheer on their mother.

Taking a short sigh, Erza glanced at the screen in front of her. "It seems like the trials have been listed here for good measure in case anyone forgot about what might happen today. I've never seen anything like this in the past, but the end result will be thrilling to say the least." She explained simply and fixed eye contact on the imagery.

Nodding in agreement, the group present recalled how Makarov placed a notice up on the bulletin board, stating what was going to happen in the trials. The reaction from the Guild mates was comical, but everyone had time to prepare themselves for whatever happens now. Turning their attention towards the screen, everyone read over the contents of the imagery as well.

* * *

**Trial #1 - Power and Luck**: This first event will take place within the confines of **8** different paths on Tenrou Island. Upon arrival via boat to the island, the participants and their partners will have a choice of choosing one of these **8** paths, and _no one is to select the same path_. The objective is quite simple, reach the other end.

Out of the eight paths, **4** are connected to another path so the teams that may collide will have to face each other to continue. These paths are titled the _**Battle Paths**_. **3** paths will contain proctors so the teams that meet them, will have to fight and prove themselves in order to continue. The chosen proctors for this trial are: _**Gildarts Clive**__, __**Erza Scarlet **__and __**Mirajane Strauss**_. These three paths are titled the _**Hard Battle Paths**_. Also, there's only one path other than the ones listed that will allow the team that selects it a quick progression towards the end. This path is titled the _**Quiet Path**_.

Once the teams enter their respective paths, those areas become sealed off completely with the help of the head of security, _**Jiraiya**_. The maximum amount of teams that can clear this portion of the exam are **6,** while the minimum is **3**. At the end of the paths, the head proctor, _**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_ will make a tally up count of the teams that have passed.

**Trial #2 - Time's A Ticking****:** After being given the all-clear by the head proctor, a timer will be set in order to mark the start of the second trial. This trial is relatively easier than the one prior, but will have its own significance. The objective is to reach the _**Kiyomi Stone**_, which is located within an ancient shrine on Tenrou Island.

Once a team arrives at the shrine, the participant's job is to place his or her hands on the _**Kiyomi Stone**_, registering that they've entered the area. _**Laxus Dreyer**_ will be present in the shrine and will make a tally up count on who made it to the shrine before the timer set off. The time allotted for this trial is **45 minutes**, after which a siren will be heard on the island, marking the end of this trial.

This portion of the exam will generically weed out **2** more teams, only allowing a maximum of **4** teams left in the trials. However, if in the case there were only **3** teams that had cleared the previous trial, the last team to enter the shrine will have their marks slightly deducted, but permitted to proceed. After you've been given the clear by the proctor, you're to leave the vicinity and head back to where your head proctor assigned you to proceed previously. From there, the head proctor will make the count and once the passing teams have been given the clear, they'll move onto the next trial.

**Trial #3 - Intelligence****:** Once the passing teams move past the second trial, they'll get called back towards the boat in which they arrived on. This third trial is one that indulges in a battle of the mind or to put it plainly, it'll be a written exam. Within this trial, the teammates for the participants _cannot_ be present, making it only available for the ones participating to take on this written exam.

This written exam will hold a total of **100** questions; **60** of them will be multiple choice, **30** of them are short answer questions, and the final **10** will entail lengthy and descriptive questions. This written exam will involve everything related to the essence of being an S-Class Mage, bringing forth questions holding any significance to missions, history of Fairy Tail in general, and battle strategy. The proctors for this trial are: _**Kushina Uzumaki**__ and __**Mikoto Uchiha**_.

This trial _**will**_ _**not**_ weed out any team and therefore, the ones participating do not have to worry about getting eliminated from the S-Class Promotional Exams at this point. After handing in the completed documents, the participants will come back outside to Tenrou Island, where they'll indulge themselves in the final trial of the event.

**Trial #4 - Give It Your All****:** After arriving to the island once more, the participants will head towards to where they first stepped off the boat. Your head proctor _**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_ himself will administer this fourth and final trial. The objective of this trial is for the participants to bring forth their most powerful magical technique and have it tallied down.

This is all possible due to the **Magical Power Finder**; a floating device which is encased in a small blue orb, whose primary function is to determine the amount of magical power an attack contains through the use of numerical symbols.

**Side Note**: The maximum damage value the device can withstand is **9999**, any further will cause it to shatter.

Once the head proctor notes down the values brought forth by the device, he'll hand it over to the Guild Master, who will take the notes of every proctor from the exam. The teammates for the participants _**cannot**_ be involved in this trial either. The third and fourth trial is only for the ones attempting to become S-class mages.

**Final Note:** After the trials are completed, everyone will head on back to Fairy Tail. One day after the events, the victor for the S-Class Promotional Exams will be announced within the confines of the Guild Hall.

Thank you and I wish everyone participating the best of luck. - _Makarov Dreyer_

* * *

Taking his eyes off the screen, Naruto smirked before saying, "Well it's a good thing that the magic council _graciously_ donated the **Magical Power Finder**."

Shaking her head, Mikoto crossed her arms. "Only because you scared the chairman to death with your presence at the council chambers 4 days ago. Though it was to be expected." She replied humorously within giggles, causing everyone to chuckle in amusement.

Smirk widening, the White Dragon Slayer recalled that moment when he went along with Makarov to the magic council with the basic grant for the S-Class Promotional Exams. Since Fairy Tail was a registered Legal Guild, the magic council had to approve of the necessary documents. The reaction those council members had was priceless, but the most pleasing reaction definitely had to go to Gran Doma, the chairman of the organization.

After arriving back home, Naruto told his wives how Gran Doma was on the verge of loosening bowel movements when he saw him within the confines of the council chambers. This only secured the knowledge that the old geezer remembered the talk the two of them shared a long time ago. In return, the ladies laughed hysterically upon the recollection, but were most humored when their husband actually took it upon himself to take a recording of that moment with his **Video Recording Lacrima**.

"Naru-kun, you didn't have to threaten the chairman after he heard about me." Ultear added into the conversation and blushed at the recollection of the recording.

That was another event transpired within the council chambers. After the knowledge of the S-Class Exams was dealt with, the magic council handed over the **Magical Power Finder**, which was to be collected by the organization for the event to officially start. Of course Naruto inwardly smirked when Gran Doma shakily handed him over the device, but stood emotionless upon facing the old geezer intently.

Following suit, Makarov explained how Ultear became Fairy Tail's newest mage because he had to let the council know of new members. That was the rule of being a Legal Guild. However, upon the roars and outrage rampaged in the chambers, the group were efficiently put in their place by a release of killing intent, courtesy of the White Dragon Slayer.

Not giving those fools time to recompose, Naruto made himself very clear. Should anyone from the council _dare_ harm a single hair on his angel's hair, he'll remove everything they hold precious from this very existence. He stated that the council should know their place and if they haven't realized that yet, he'll gladly show it for them. Upon seeing the man's eyes glowing blue, the council members shivered in absolute fear, falling to their knees, and sweating profusely at the insanity brought forth through his dominant aura. Naruto smirked darkly as he left the council chambers with a grinning Makarov following suit, knowing Ultear Milkovich didn't have anything to worry about any longer.

Smiling at the sight, Naruto pulled his lady into his arms. "Those old fossils know now to keep their nose out of _our_ business. You're my wife now and no one will ever dare hurt you while I'm around." He whispered affectionately before kissing the top of her head.

Breathing tranquilly, Ultear leaned into her man's chest. "I know and thank you for protecting me. You've made me your wife, given me two cute little daughters and five beautiful sister-figures. You've given me an amazing family that I'll forever cherish. I love you so much." She whispered in return and took in his warm presence.

"You're welcome and I love you too." Naruto said tenderly and slightly pulled away from her before reeling her in again for a strong yet passionate kiss.

On the sidelines, the remaining ladies of the blonde shinobi looked on with the utmost pride etched to their features. They were so pleased at how Ultear developed into such an amazing sister-figure of theirs, and knew she'll always remain devoted to their husband, just like them. Meanwhile, Wendy and Leah smiled brightly at their kaa-chan and tou-chan because it was always heartwarming to see them so happy with one another.

'_At first, I was surprised upon hearing how Ultear-san grew into such a kind person, knowing she was a dark mage in the past. However, I've gotten over it because otouto truly has that gift to change people for the better. I'm proud of him and his family_.' Gildarts thought to himself and continued looking on the scene.

Beside the former Ace, Jiraiya simply glanced at the scene in pride, not surprised at all when he heard about Ultear becoming one of Naruto's girls. After all, he was the blonde shinobi's tutor in the past and knew just about everything regarding his former student. This moment was just simply a bonus.

"Honestly Ultear-chan, you've been hogging Naru-kun too much dattebane." Kushina voiced out with a radiant smile, throwing the pout she wanted to form out the window.

Pulling away, Ultear formed a wide grin. "Well he's my husband. Of course I'll act accordingly." She answered in the utmost peace before burying her face into her man's chest.

With that, the remaining ladies of the Wizard Saint giggled angelically at the sight, knowing their sister-figure was undeniably at peace with herself. Meanwhile, Leah and Wendy watched their mother and father with cheery expressions, and their partners Yuna and Carla looked on with content smiles of their own.

Stroking his woman's hair, Naruto sighed because he was entranced by Ultear. He was very proud of having the blackette in his arms and seeing her being so affectionate towards him. Slowly, he pulled away and grabbed her hand as he sat down on the seat behind him, causing Ultear to sit on his lap facing him before inhaling his powerful scent. Turning towards his ladies, he smiled at their adoring expressions and simply enjoyed his time with his lady.

Moments later, Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "The green light has emerged on the screen." She said calmly and pointed at the imagery before continuing, "This means the teams are about to arrive at Tenrou Island. We have to get to our respective stations right away."

Nodding eagerly, Erza cracked her knuckles. "Mira-chan, Gildarts-san and I will be heading towards the area where the first trial will be held. We've already decided which path we'll be situating ourselves in so that won't be a problem." She explained and turned towards her fellow group members.

"Since Kushina-chan and I have to get our necessary paperwork ready for the written portion of the exams, we'll be taking off as well seeing as that trial will be held on the boat." Mikoto piped into the conversation, while Kushina nodded in agreement at her best friend's words.

Following suit, Gildarts got out of his seat and grinned in anticipation, while his fellow partner Jiraiya also took the moment to rise to the occasion. Since Jiraiya was the head of security, he had to be present where everyone was going to arrive from the boat so he could seal off the paths. Without a word, the duo waved off the others of their group before moving off in their separate directions.

Meanwhile, Ultear got out of her man's lap. "Good luck you guys." She said cheerfully and walked towards her amazing sister-figures before hugging each of them tightly.

In return; the ladies held bright smiles on their faces as each of them enjoyed their sister-figure's hug before turning towards their husband. Not a second was wasted as the ladies quickly took turns kissing their man passionately, moaning the whole while as he deepened the lip lock each one of them gave him. They would never get tired at how affectionate their lover was towards them because it was everything they ever wanted.

"Good luck kaa-chans!" Leah and Wendy cheered, to which their mothers looked down at them before taking turns kissing each of them on the forehead.

"See you all later!" The ladies chorused in unison before rushing off into the distance;

With that, Ultear smiled at her husband who sat himself down on his chair again, bringing her to sit back down on his lap as well. Moaning angelically, she enjoyed the way he rubbed her stomach sensually and the way he breathed on her delicate neck. Reaching up, Naruto grasped her chin and forced her to turn his way before moving in for yet another make out session. They indulged themselves in the love the other was providing and held one another in their loving embrace.

"Wendy-nee! Look at Yuna-chan!" Leah exclaimed within giggles as she pointed towards her fox companion, who was currently chasing her tail in a circle.

Giggling delightedly at the sight, Wendy petted the adorable female fox, while her partner Carla simply chuckled in amusement. Turning towards the source of the jubilant chatter, Naruto and Ultear looked on at the scene with soft expressions, happy as they could be for their wonderful family.

'_Good luck Haku-chan_.' Naruto thought to himself as he continued watching his cheerful daughters with his future bride Ultear still in his protective arms.

* * *

(With the S-Class Promotional Exam Participants)

* * *

"COOOOOOOOOOOL!" Came the shout of an excited newcomer, who was currently travelling on the boat with the Fairy Tail mages.

This newcomer was a relatively short young man with blonde hair that stuck up in the middle. He donned an attire of a pink shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and black sunglasses. He also carried a white satchel with him and a black camera. This man was _Jason_, a reporter for Sorcerer Weekly.

Groaning at the loud voice, the participants shook their heads irritably as Jason continuously barraged them with questions throughout their journey to Tenrou Island. Since Makarov wanted to see off his subordinates during the start of the exams, he also ventured off on the rented boat. Among those present, stood Shiho, the owner of the magazine who was sighing at his worker's antics.

On Haku's shoulder, Kurama turned towards the reporter. "**Ningen, **_**shut it**_." He stated coldly with a glare set dead at the man.

Giggling angelically, Haku was highly amused at how her partner was acting, but was in agreement as their highly eccentric guest had been quite the annoyance. Meanwhile, the other participants could only nod dumbly, not wanting to anger the bijuu. This went double for Natsu and Gajeel, both of whom had no intention of doing such a thing either. They had already seen the devastation the bijuu caused and it still nerved them to no end that he was the blackette's teammate.

Shivering at the tone, Jason shrunk. "Cool." He whispered depressingly and inched back into a corner with his depressed expression intact.

Sighing once more, Shiho rubbed his temples. "Makarov-sama, thank you once again for allowing my employee and I exclusive access to film this exam." He voiced out and turned towards the Guild Master with a smile before continuing, "When Jiraiya-san informed me of this event, me being excited was definitely an understatement. I'm sure after this footage is captured, Fairy Tail's reputation will only grow and at the end of the day, my company will benefit from this also. Therefore, from behalf of the Sorcerer Weekly, you have our sincere gratitude."

Waving the man off, Makarov grinned. "There's no need to thank me for this new development, Shiho-san. It was my pleasure allowing your company to capture the footage of this event. Like you've just said, this will benefit not only my Guild, but also Sorcerer Weekly." He explained in a cool tone before glancing at his subordinates.

Meanwhile, the participants for the S-Class Promotional Exams viewed their surroundings, realizing they were close to their destination. A vast majority of the group were tense due to the rumor of Grimoire Heart attacking the island during the exams, but upon recollecting how their Master informed them that things were under control, they couldn't argue with the old man. Now at this very moment, all of them were aiming to win this event to emerge as their Guild's newest S-class mage.

"Dammit! Why'd it have to be so hot outside today!?" Lucy whined loudly with sweat rolling down her forehead, sinking into her chair while donning a bikini outfit.

Groaning, Cana sagged into her seat. "I know right? This weather is absolutely dreadful." She complained in the same manner as her blonde haired fellow mage.

Shaking her head at the sight, Haku crossed her arms. "Actually, it's not too hot here. You should have been better prepared for this. Naru-kun spared nothing in training me for this exam and I've endured a lot of climatic changes for my training in the past two months. I mean, I'm an ice user and I'm unfazed by this weather. After all, you have to be ready for anything." She explained with pride laced in her voice before leaning against the side railing.

Frowning deeply at the words being shared, Cana and Lucy slumped their shoulders, unwilling to argue with The Ice Princess. Understanding how Naruto trained the woman, they had no intention of bothering to question anything, and could only mentally wish neither one of them had to fight her. After all, if their strongest mage taught Haku, their chances to win this event slimmed significantly.

'_In the past, I wanted nothing more than to become an S-class mage so tou-san would acknowledge me as his daughter. But seeing as he's already accepted me, that's no longer the case. I'm doing this for myself. I just hope everything works out well_.' Cana thought to herself with a look of uneasiness on her face, wondering if she'll become the victor here.

Smirking, Kurama patted his teammate's shoulder. "**Nicely put. It just goes to show how far you've come in your training. Your skill level in Wave pales in comparison to the strength you have now. I'm looking forward to seeing you decimate these ningens and winning this flesh bag tournament**." He added into the conversation and snickered at the shocked and confused Fairy Tail mages.

Letting out a light chortle, Haku nodded in agreement because what her partner said was absolutely true. The power she held in her past life was nothing compared to her prowess at the moment. With that, she laughed harder as she viewed her Guild mates, who were currently cowering under the bloodthirsty grin Kurama held across his face.

'_Damn. Haku-san beat me the first time we fought and that was such a long time ago. If Naruto-san taught her during these past two months, I can't imagine standing a chance now. This has become more taxing than I originally thought. Still, I won't let this setback wear me down_.' Gray thought to himself with determination, trying to keep himself calm at this knowledge.

"O-oi… Natsu you better be prepared." Gajeel expressed himself in total nervousness, not wanting to meet Kurama's gaze right now.

Smacking his fists together, Natsu grinned madly. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He roared with determination burning in his eyes at the thought of finally becoming an S-class mage.

"That was so COOOOOL!" Jason exclaimed joyously and held his camera steady before capturing the excited Fire Dragon Slayer with his device.

Snarling at the two humans, Kurama swiftly hopped off Haku's shoulder before silently moving towards Natsu and Jason. Instantly; he jumped midair before slamming the duo with a swing of his tails, sending them flying off the boat like a cannon blast.

"AARG-_umph!_" Natsu shouted with wide-eyes as he violently crash into the ocean surrounding the boat in a loud splash, a situation Jason shared.

Hovering up quickly, Happy dashed off the boat. "Aye Natsu! I'll save you!" He yelled with the utmost resolve before lowering his wings to the designated location.

"_Hahahaha!-_ K-Kurama that was hilarious! -_Hahahaha!_" Haku laughed exquisitely as she held her ribs, trying to hold back from rolling down on the ground in hilarity.

"WHAT MANLINESS! YOU'RE A MAN, KURAMA!" Elfman shouted with a proud expression on his face, nodding at the action his Guild mate's partner took. Even the man within Elfman disapproved of the unmanliness that was Natsu and Jason's loud mouths. _Oh the hypocrisy…_

Grunting, the bijuu hopped back on his teammate's shoulder. "**Tch. Ningens**." He voiced out coolly, completely ignoring the male Strauss sibling's deranged antics.

Meanwhile, everyone else on the boat laughed hysterically at the humorous situation Natsu and Jason were currently in, feeling the tension of the exam sink significantly. However, it didn't mean they weren't tense about the upcoming event.

Moments later, the loud duo were brought back onto the boat with the help of Happy, who carried them both with his flying ability. The Fire Dragon Slayer wanted to glare at Kurama for knocking him off the boat, but immediately turned towards a sound of a whistle, causing everyone else to do the exact same.

"That marks the end of our journey." Makarov said calmly and faced his subordinates with a serious gaze before explaining, "Since you all already know the details of the trials, I don't have to say much regarding it. When I give you the order to start, everyone will take off towards Tenrou Island and choose their respective paths. You all know what to do after that."

Getting ready instantly, the Fairy Tail mages nodded in approval as they kept fixed eye-contact on their Guild Master, waiting for him to make the order. Though they were shaking in excitement at the moment, a majority of them were holding it in together. As the boat came ever closer to the island, everyone could see the shoreline, giving the knowledge their journey was coming to an end.

"….GO!" Makarov roared as he flailed his right hand repetitively, to which the participants immediately dashed ahead.

Just then; Lucy felt something blocking her from going ahead. "Oh this is just great! Freed blocked us with the use of his infuriating **Jutsu Shiki**! How will we ever get out of this!?" She roared in protest, while stomping her feet at the sight of the mage in question hovering with his **Dark Ecriture: Wings**.

Following suit, Haku smirked victoriously. "Like this!" She exclaimed matter-of-factly as she channeled chakra into her fist before smashing the magical boundary.

Shattering apart like weak glass, the crumbling runes fell into the ocean, to which Haku had her smirk intact as she gathered charka into her feet. Into the momentum, she readied herself before blazing off the area, using the energy coated to her feet to take off across the ocean. She could only giggle inwardly at the reaction of her fellow Guild mates. It was satisfying.

Gasping loudly, Freed flapped his wings. "I forgot she could break my runes! DAMMIT!" He roared in fury before dashing ahead, while Bickslow utilized his **Flight Formation** to take off. Both of them glared heatedly at the sight of the blackette outrunning them with such ease.

'_**Ah the look of outrage on that ningen's face was definitely rewarding.**_' Kurama thought to himself and snickered darkly, still glued on his partner's shoulder.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail mages shook their heads, slowly regaining their composures from what they had just witnessed. They totally forgot about how Naruto and the kunoichi trio destroyed Freed's creations a long time ago, and the sight brought them back. With that, they huffed loudly at the head start their fellow mage and rushed off into the distance with determined looks etched to their features.

"This is Shiho, the owner of the Sorcerer Weekly and I'm proud to present everyone with the footage of Fairy Tail's S-Class Promotional Exams! As you can see, the start was simply magnificent." Shiho spoke excitedly as he aimed his camera at the retreating figures of the participants.

Jumping up and down, Jason grinned widely. "COOOOOOOOOL!" He roared in approval before beginning to capture pictures of the mages with his own camera.

Smiling at the enthusiasm, Makarov smiled. '_Good luck everyone. Now even if Grimoire Heart does strike down at Tenrou Island, we'll be more than eager to meet those poor fools. I'm just praying Naruto-kun doesn't torture them too badly. Oh well. They'll be one less Dark Guild by the end of the day_.' He thought to himself and waited a moment longer so his two guests could also step off the boat.

* * *

(With the Participants)

* * *

Stopping suddenly, Haku looked at her surroundings. "Well Kurama, it seems like we're at the starting point of the paths. Since there can only be one choice, I'll just take a blind guess." She stated seriously and itched towards the eight different entries in front of her.

Not saying anything in return, Kurama simply nodded. Since his new temporary partner enrolled in this exam, he wanted the woman to make her own choices. After all, Naruto trusted in Haku, so the bijuu was going to do the exact same. Should anything go south, he will act accordingly in order to protect her.

"Freed will arrive here soon, but that makes no difference. I'm going to choose route 4 and make my way towards the end. It doesn't matter what comes my way. I'll win this exam at all costs." Haku voiced out with her serious expression intact before racing into the path.

Just then; Haku saw Jiraiya arriving to the area and waved at him, smiling the whole while and continued with her journey into her path. In return, Jiraiya chuckled at the eager look on the kunoichi's face before sealing off the entry to the selected path.

'_Naruto-kun sure made a breakthrough in his Fuinjutsu prowess. By using magical property seals, he's made it possible to seal away magical entries, like __**Runes Magic**__ can for mages here. It's unreal to see the progress and to think he's also changed the __**Hiraishin**__ seals to make it suitable for magical flares. This new development will really make for a great help in the future. He truly is my prized student_.' Jiraiya thought to himself warmly, turning around as his sealing had finally been completed.

Moments later, Freed arrived to the scene. "Damn! She's gone!" He yelled frustratingly, not bothering to give himself time to check the paths and darted to the north-right side.

Following through with his momentum, the green-haired mage rushed into path number 6, with a grunting Bickslow right behind him. Looking at the hasty duo, Jiraiya laughed hysterically because he overheard the mage yelling about Haku's disappearance. Understanding the situation completely, he quickly approached the path Freed and his partner ventured off into and began sealing it off by using the magical-based Fuinjutsu he was offered by his former apprentice.

Sealing off the chosen path, Jiraiya stepped back. "I sense the others coming now." He said to himself before turning around to see several shadowy figures entering the vicinity.

Within quick successions, the Fairy Tail mages approached the meeting point of the paths and hastily waved at the toad sage, who pointed towards the paths with a serious look on his face.

"There are only 6 paths left for you all to choose. Don't waste time and good luck!" Jiraiya exclaimed and stood by the midway to the paths, waiting for the teams to proceed.

Nodding hastily, the mages began formulating their own selections on where they wanted to go. After a quick moment in deciding, they nodded once more. Path 1 was chosen by Natsu and Happy, path 2 by Gray and Loke, path 3 by Juvia and Lisanna, path 5 by Levy and Gajeel, path 7 by Cana and Lucy, and path 8 by Elfman and Evergreen. Once everyone had their selections in mind, they rushed into the entries, leaving Jiraiya there to seal the pathways so that no one else could enter the vicinity.

Turning around, Jiraiya chuckled. "Enthusiasm sure is the motto today. I guess Master should be arriving here any moment now. Not only that, but Shiho-san is coming by to take the footage of the exams also. It's been awhile since I met him in person." He said to himself in amusement and waited patiently for the people in question to arrive.

Remembering the map the proctors received, the toad sage also recalled that he was allotted one as well by Makarov. Taking the rolled-up map out of his pocket, he stared at the contents, matching it up to the paths that the teams ventured off upon. Following suit, a chuckle escaped him upon realizing what was going to happen now. Placing the document back into his pocket, he glanced up and smiled, catching vision of the boat arriving closer to the island.

On path 4, Kurama glanced at his partner from his position before saying, "**You're making good time, Haku. I can sense this trail coming to an end soon**."

Smiling, Haku jumped over a semi-large blockage in front of her. "Thank you Kurama. With chakra, I'm sure that reaching the end of this path will be no problem. I can only guess what's going to happen at the end of my path, but I'm ready for anything at this point." She explained with her smile intact, continuing on with her impressive speed.

Nodding in approval, Kurama looked on ahead. '_**I already know what's going to happen and I'm looking forward to it. It'll only show how much you've improved. This'll be fun**_.' He thought to himself in glee, while a wide grin etched to his features.

Into the full-on dash, The Ice Princess glanced at her surrounding and saw large shrubbery all around her, but could feel the end of the path coming closer by the second. Keeping at the same speed, she made her way towards the trail and smiled upon the sight of the path losing its narrowness, showing that the end of the path in all its glory. Following suit, she jumped over a sand-pit like structure and smirked as she arrived at the final portion of her journey.

With that, Haku grinned widely. '_I think that I may have uncovered the Quiet Path. Well I guess that makes things easier for me._' She thought to herself before tensing suddenly as she felt a surge of magical energy.

Facing a shadowy figure behind a tree on the left, Haku's eyes widened. "Uhhh…" She said dumbly, to which a melodious laughter filled the vicinity.

"That's right Haku-chan." The voice stated in a strong manner, revealing who was behind the tree.

'_**My assumptions were right all along. I'm looking forward to this**_.' Kurama thought to himself and hopped off his dazed partner's shoulder, snickering the whole while at the reaction.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

"Mmmm… Naru-kun. That feels so wonderful." Ultear whispered lovingly as her handsome man played with her luscious hair and held her close as she wiggled around on his lap.

Smiling, Naruto held the lady tightly. "I just got the memories of a clone I hid on the island. The participants have now entered their respective paths and Haku-chan was first to enter." He said proudly and kissed the top of her head before continuing, "Well the current progress is showing itself on the screen in front of us, but I'm already sure what will happen now. Take a look and you'll see the current situation."

Nodding slowly, Ultear turned to face the screen. She'd be damned if she got out of his lap because it felt like she belonged here as it was an intimate position. That was a fact. However, upon laying her eyes on something that immediately caught her interest, she turned back towards her love with a shocked expression, relaying that she figured it out.

"This means Haku-chan w-" Ultear couldn't finish her sentence as her man reeled her in for a fierce kiss, sending her in a trance-like state.

Moaning loudly into the lip lock, the blackette wrapped her arms around the White Dragon Slayer's neck, pressing her chest against his, unwilling to ever separate. His actions always made her feel loved and special, and this closeness she shared with her man now, was something she couldn't even express in words. Magic. It was pure magic. Meanwhile, Yuna, who suddenly pounced towards the duo, yipped cheerfully to make her presence known.

"Mou… get back here, Yuna-chan!" Leah huffed cutely as she placed her hands on her knees with both hands, tired from chasing her fox partner.

Pulling away quickly, Ultear clamped her mouth. "_Ahaha_ that Yuna-chan sure is tricky huh?" She asked within angelic giggles, amused at her daughter's situation.

Nodding, Leah stood firmly on the ground. "Hai Ultear kaa-chan! Yuna-chan's being a meanie!" She whined adorably and turned towards her now approaching big sister before proceeding, "Even Wendy-nee couldn't catch her! Not even Carla! Hmph!"

Stepping beside her little sister, Wendy nodded as she panted lightly, agreeing with the situation completely. She was shocked to the core at how fast the white female fox was, to the extent that even Carla couldn't catch her, but after learning how a Kitsune was a cunning creature, they couldn't really formulate a thought process regarding this. Still, Yuna was such a tricky little fox!

Kissing her husband tenderly, Ultear pulled away. "Don't worry, you two. Kaa-chan will help." She chirped cheerfully as she stepped towards her darling little daughters.

Grinning widely, Leah hopped into her mother's arms. "Yay! Wendy-nee let's get Yuna-chan!" She voiced out giddily with her grin intact, facing her retreating fox partner.

With that, the lady of the White Dragon Slayer giggled angelically with a nod of her own and grabbed her eldest daughter in her arms as well. Following suit, she braced herself before dashing off towards the retreating white fox, who was yipping mischievously in the progression. Laughing at the sight, the blackette zigzagged along the path, making Yuna dash hastily with squeal-like yips escaping her.

Utilizing her **Ice-Make: Floor**, Ultear froze the ground ahead, causing Yuna to slip on the ground, whining as she collapsed on the surface. Following through with her movement, she quickly approached the grumbling fox and giggled in return. Meanwhile, Naruto chuckled in amusement at the sight of his wife with his children chasing down the small female fox companion.

Grabbing the fox into her arms, Ultear smirked. "There. We got her!" She voiced out proudly and positioned herself so that Yuna could slide towards her youngest child.

Beaming, Leah held her cute partner close. "Yep! Thank you Ultear kaa-chan!" She exclaimed with the utmost happiness and began petting the partner in question.

"You're welcome, Leah-chan." Ultear replied with love filling her eyes, feeling so attached to her little ball of sunshine.

With that, Ultear kissed both her daughters at the top of their heads and giggled as Yuna began purring from the petting she was receiving. Shaking her head, she leaned down to kiss the fox's fur, only adding to the purrs that were escaping from the fox in question. Pulling away to face her amused husband, she smiled lovingly and stepped towards him with her smile only widening by the second.

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

"…Erza-chan." Haku whispered with a shocked expression, now recognizing the shadowy figure that stepped out of hiding from the tree.

Seeing this, Kurama smirked as he hopped off his partner's shoulder. '_**I knew it the moment we stepped forth into the path that it would come to this. Now we'll see how far they've both come**_.' He thought to himself and moved towards the sidelines to get a better view of the upcoming fight.

Smiling brightly, Erza nodded. "That's right. Though I'm as shocked as you are, this works out well for both of us. You chose path 4, one of the Hard Battle paths." She stated calmly and ran a few fingers through her hair before continuing, "I'm the proctor for this path and you'll have to fight me in order to head towards the other side. To be perfectly honest, Mira-chan and I were both hoping for a chance to have a battle with you this past month. It was one of the reasons why we stopped asking for a fight, since we wanted to see how you'd fare against either one of us in this event, but it seems _I_ was the lucky one."

"I'm very eager in having this fight, my sister. Are you?" Erza concluded with her smile in place and looked at The Ice Princess with an analytical glance.

Taking a deep sigh, a wide smile erupted on Haku's face at the words being shared. She recollected how both her sister-figures stopped pestering her about having a battle in the past month, and now realized they were hoping to fight her. Well if that didn't make her excited, she had no idea what will. Turning towards her partner, she saw him with a grin on his face, making her giggle angelically.

Sighing once more, Haku crossed her arms. "You know, aside from Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan, it's pretty obvious that you and Mira-chan are the strongest female mages in Fairy Tail. However, I've come a long way and it's time I proved I'm just as strong also. I not only have to prove this to myself, but also to you, my other sister-figures, my daughters, and my husband. I'm very eager too, my sister." She countered with determination before slowly entering her battle stance.

With that, Erza grinned widely as she got into her own battle stance and eyed her sister-figure intently, knowing this fight was going to be interesting. Hearing The Ice Princesses' words made her feel overjoyed that the woman wanted to prove herself so greatly. Meanwhile, Haku stayed calm and collected and met the stare, only adding more excitement the duo had. This was going to prove her capabilities which was something she took seriously. Now, it was time to face the music.

'_**It's a tough call. Either way, the outcome doesn't concern me since they're both the kit's mates. Hmmm… I wonder if that Dark Guild will strike today. Might as well check to see if my claws are sharp because there's no point in ripping apart a ningen with blunt claws. This requires the sincerest amount of concentration and care. I wonder if this is the feeling ningens get when they have newborns. It's exhilarating.**_' Kurama thought to himself and sat on the soft grass before taking a keen glance at his claws.

* * *

(Erza vs Haku)

* * *

Blazing ahead, the two ladies of the Wizard Saint smirked as dust began hovering, marking their takeoff towards one another. Pulling back their fists instantly, Erza and Haku connected a devastating punch to each other, causing them to get sent back towards their original position. Smirk intact, The Ice Princess rushed towards her sister-figure with her right arm stretched out, while the Titania already had her own fist ready for connection. Upon colliding once more, the duo jumped back again, but both of them had excited expressions on their faces. After all, this was a fight to remember.

"Good work so far, Haku-chan. Your Taijutsu is impressive, but it's expected since you've had a past of being a kunoichi within the Elemental Nations. However, I can feel you're trying to hold back because I'm not that familiar in the ninja arts. If you really want to prove yourself, let go of that restraint." Erza stated seriously and stretched slightly as they got back into her battle stance.

Nodding in agreement, Haku took a deep breath. "You've come along well, Erza-chan. To think you have learned so much in the art of Taijutsu and in such a short amount of time. I'm so happy Naru-kun taught you and Mira-chan in the art. Oh and don't worry. I'm definitely not going to hold back." She countered in the same tone and hastily got into her own stance once more.

Following suit, the two ladies of the White Dragon Slayer grinned as they took off once more, formulating their respective strategies in mind. Channeling chakra to her feet, Haku raced towards her opponent and approached her first, causing the opponent in question to gasp loudly. Taking the moment of surprise into account, Haku crouched slightly and tried connecting her sister-figure's thigh with a quick kick, but jumped back suddenly upon the sight of a sword piercing the ground.

Meanwhile, Erza chuckled as she called upon a sword using **Requip Magic**, giving her the necessary window of opportunity to escape from her opponent's kick. Cracking her knuckles, she took a deep breath as she jumped down towards her sword, swiftly pulling it out of the ground, twirling it around in midair with a captivating movement, before holding it tightly in her right hand and in the direction of her sister-figure. In return, Haku was stunned at the elegance and grace of her sister's movement, but quickly recomposed herself as she chuckled and got back into her battle stance.

Into the progression, the redhead started slashing away at her opponent at speedy successions with her sword, but was proud to see the opponent in question dodging the movements with ease. She continued her assault for ten minutes before grunting suddenly upon jumping back from his position, landing with a loud thud as her sister-figure almost crashed her weapon to pieces with a chakra laced fist. Forming a smirk on her face at the action, she channeled her magic again, to which she returned the sword back into the pocket dimension where she called the weapon from earlier.

"That was quick thinking on your part, Erza-chan. I'm glad your reflexes have improved and excellent job on using that sword to block my chakra laced Taijutsu techniques. Well it's not surprising since our husband has been teaching us, so it's expected that we've grown stronger now." Haku said proudly and remained in her position with a bright smile on her face.

Nodding, Erza sighed deeply. "Thanks. You've done well so far, but I want to show you something that I've been hiding from you and the others. Since Mira-chan and I wished to fight you in this exam, I had taken the necessary precautions. This is a special creation I had ready for just this occasion and right now, I want to see how you'll fare against this. Get ready!" She explained in a strong tone and started gathering up her magical energy.

Raising an eyebrow, The Ice Princess braced herself for whatever her opponent was up to, unaware of the current situation. Realizing that Erza actually hid this and was now wanting to try it out was something she was thrown off by. However, she knew that whatever was coming for her didn't matter in the slightest. She had to be ready for anything in these exams.

On the sidelines, Kurama grinned at the overall display of power emitting from his former Jinchuriki's mates and was pleased at witnessing their progress. Momentarily taking his eyes away from his claw sharpening activity, he fixed eye-contact at what was going to happen next because even he had no idea what the redhead had planned. Grin deepening, he swished his tails in anticipation and awaited the inevitable.

Meanwhile, a smirk etched to Erza's features. "**Requip: Ice Empress Armor!**" She roared, to which a bright light enveloped the vicinity, shocking her opponent to the core upon hearing the name.

As the illumination dimmed, the female swordswoman was now in her brand new armor, which consisted of breast-plate, waistguard, gauntlets and leg-plates, all of whom featured a snowy-blue tint. The pauldrons also donned the Fairy Tail emblem over each one and her leg-plates were designed with the Uzumaki-Namikaze symbols respectively. Her attire now consisted of white pants, blue elbowpads underneath the gauntlets, and complimented with a black belt that was tied above the waistguard. Not only that, but she also had an ice-blue sword that was coated with snowflakes surrounding it.

"Shocked, are we?" Erza asked in amusement as she took a glance at the blackette intently before explaining, "This is what I had planned for all this time. Since I had no armors which allowed me to use the ice element, I placed a special order for this very armor you see in front of you. I know you were renowned by the moniker The Ice Princess in your past life and that's why I wanted to see how strong you truly are in the element. Now Haku-chan, let's see what you're really capable of."

Taking a deep sigh, the blackette leaned back in a casual stance after regaining her composure. She was definitely shocked hearing this from her sister-figure, but this sudden turn of events was something she very much approved of. Turning towards her partner Kurama, she saw him grinning in anticipation and could only giggle at the sight. Facing her opponent once more, she cracked her knuckles in glee and formulated a serious expression to show what she was feeling at the moment.

"I see. You've planned this all out, Erza-chan. I'm glad you kept this a well-guarded secret because it only adds to the challenge. However, this makes everything worthwhile since we'll be versing each other in the same element. Oh I'll show you my sister. Let's make this a fight to remember!" Haku countered in a sagely tone and quickly began channeling her magical energy.

Grinning madly, Erza gripped her sword tightly in her right hand, waiting for her sister-figure to make the move she was waiting for. After all, she held back this knowledge for over a month and it was finally time for the battle between the two of them in the same element. Giggling at the impatient Kurama, she got back into her fighting stance and kept her grin plastered across her face.

Following suit, Haku took a heavy breath. "**Blizzard Magic: Glacial Panoply!**" She called out, to which snowflakes hastily began forming all around her being while her body was gradually encasing itself in a powerful ice formulated armor. Her fists were now coating themselves in the ice like gauntlets and the ice also began taking shape of leg-plates. This transformation was slightly reminiscent to the fourth Raikage's **Lightning Armor**, but was made of ice instead of lightning.

Looking at one another intently, the duo narrowed their eyes before rushing towards each other with a full-on dash, causing dust to hover in the momentum. Gripping her sword once more, Erza made a decisive slice in the direction of her sister-figure, but smirked at the sight of the sister-figure in question easily dodging the attack. In return, Haku pulled her fist back and smashed her opponent's weapon before grinning madly as the sword was unaffected by the attack. Jumping back to her original position, the blackette charged ahead, causing the redhead to do the exact same.

Meeting one another for a powerful fist collision, the duo grunted as a sudden icy wind blew into their faces. Ignoring the setback, they held their fists together, but cringed lightly at the pain they felt in their knuckles. Raising her right hand, Erza attempted to slash her opponent with her sword, however, it was countered by Haku's ice coated left hand. Smirking, the two ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were pushed back from the collisions and kept fixed eye-contact at each other.

Raising her sword again, Erza gathered her magical energy. "**Swords Magic: Ice Slash!**" She shouted and swiped the weapon downwards, releasing a heavy dosage of ice directed at her opponent.

Eyes widening, Haku held her palms open for a counter. "**Blizzard Magic: Tundra Wave!**" She roared, to which a barrage of ice blasted out of the open palms and towards the female swordswoman.

Techniques colliding, a steady flow of chilled air ran rampant on the battlefield, causing the ground to freeze in the progression. Following suit, the condensed air took shape of a small snowstorm, which affected the shrubbery nearby and the forest surrounding the two battlers. Meanwhile, the two soon-to-be wives of the blonde shinobi kept up their attack, completely ignoring the change of atmosphere because of their techniques. Moments later, the air lost its coldness and showed the movement cancelled each other out, much to the approval of the two women on the battlefield.

"Not bad, Haku-chan. Your techniques hold some bite." Erza voiced out in the utmost excitement and held her sword at the ready for another attack.

"I agree, Erza-chan. Your ice moves are definitely strong in their own right." Haku replied with the same enthusiasm, still covered in her ice armor.

Following suit, Erza darted ahead with her sword which was coating itself in the ice element, only adding more power to what she was going to do next. In the momentum, she jumped midair and attempted to slash her opponent, but went wide-eyed as the sword slowly cracked at the tip. Just then; she was flung to the side by a chakra laced fist aimed at her armor, sending her crashing against the chilled ground nearby. Blood trickling at the corner of her lip, she wiped it off and grinned at her opponent's move.

Meanwhile, Haku took the window of opportunity and used the power of her ice coated right fist to connect with the redhead's armor once more. However, upon seeing the damage wasn't anywhere near the result she wanted, she quickly crouched down and twisted her body, slamming a chakra engulfed kick aimed dead center of the female swordwoman's armor again. Grunting loudly, her leg trembled lightly, only adding confusion to what was going on since those attacks should have done more damage.

Seeing her opponent's expression, Erza jumped back. "I see you're wondering what the big deal is and it's quite simple. Naru-kun powered up my armor with his Fuinjutsu, just like he did to my **Darkness Armor**. Your chakra punches are strong, but it seems like the power my husband bestowed upon me is working out wonderfully. Now it's about time we kick up a notch." She explained coolly and tightened her grip around her slightly damaged sword.

Gasping at the revelation, Haku nodded her head. "Thanks for the explanation. Since my chakra moves won't do the damage I previously thought of, I'm guessing I'll have to take things a little further. I won't make the grave mistake of underestimating you. Yes, I believe it comes down to that, my dear sister." She replied strongly before getting back into her battle stance.

"**Swords Magic: Ice Age Calamity!**" Erza shouted with her sword emitting powerful waves of ice, which were then sent soaring towards the blackette.

"**Hyouton: Ice Dragon Jutsu!**" Haku shouted with an ice formulated dragon releasing from her mouth, aimed directly at her redhead opponent.

A huge gust of wind blazed onto the battlefield upon the collision, but the duo had already jumped out of the way. Using their senses to make where the other was from the training they received from their husband during the past two months, they hastily charged ahead, unwilling to let the icy wind get the better of the situation. Striking her foe with her sword, Erza gasped upon hearing a cloud of smoke before grunting suddenly as she was slammed to the ground from an attack from behind.

Smirking as her shadow clone usage was successful, Haku pulled back her fist and crashed it against the back of her opponent, ignoring the shout of pain she received in return. No matter how hard it was to hear her sister-figure in agony, she knew she had to win this battle at all costs. After all, Erza stated very seriously that she didn't want her to hold anything back in the fight. Before she could blink, she was suddenly crashed with a fist to the face, sending her crashing against the iced surface below. Bewildered as her armor didn't make any sense of the attack, she got up to see Erza standing there proudly.

Wiping the blood off her mouth, Haku sped ahead towards her opponent, only to see the opponent in question leaving behind an afterimage like formation. Just then; she was slammed against the ground and grunted in pain while her armor once again failed to do its job. It was something she never thought was possible because her thought process recognized this armor of hers to be absolute in its defense.

'_After spending so much time with Haku-chan, I was able to figure out how to counter the defensive capabilities of her __**Glacial Panoply**__. It reminded me of how Naru-kun told us about the __**Rotation**__ technique of the __**Byakugan**__. All I had to deduce was the weak point from the explanation he gave us a long time ago, and carry on from there to make my necessary plans. Still, I'm sure she will also catch onto what I've done_.' Erza thought to herself and smirked in approval upon witnessing her fellow mage rising to her feet.

Slowly forging the pieces together, Haku grew wide-eyed, fully understanding that her opponent figured out the formation of her defense and that was very surprising to say the least. Then again, Erza was very intellectual and the understanding that her armor was of no use any longer, she hastily disabled the technique as it would only drain her reserves. With that, Haku channeled chakra to her feet, dashing towards the redhead in fury before crashing the woman with an energy coated fist.

In return, Erza grunted loudly as the blow caused her armor to emit a cracking sound, making her go wide-eyed in the progression. Before she could counter-attack, she was hastily struck with an uppercut, sending her flying towards a tree that crumbled down like a badly formed block tower. Getting up instantly, she gasped as her sword was yanked from her right hand and screamed out in pain upon another punch to the abdomen. Not wasting a second, Haku began landing chakra laced punch upon punch at the weakened area of armor, adding kicks into the momentum.

"ACK!" Erza grunted loudly as she flew back once more, while her armor was wearing down from the continuous barrage of attacks. If it weren't for the added Fuinjutsu defense, her armor would've surely shattered by now.

Lowering her fist, Haku panted heavily and winced at the pain she felt from striking at the defensive armor, but remained unwilling to back down from the fight. Running towards her opponent, she narrowed her eyes with her fist pulled back, but grunted upon getting slammed by a powerful roundhouse kick to her upper right shoulder, causing her to crash against the ground. Following suit, Erza attacked her sister-figure with another punch before grabbing her sword nearby.

Holding the weapon tightly, Erza descending it downwards and sighed as her opponent moved out of the way, making the sword pierce into the rocky surface. Jumping back to her feet, Haku quickly began channeling her magical energy, unwilling to make any mistakes here in this fight. Meanwhile, Erza pulled out her sword from the ground and also started gathering up her magical energy into her sword. Both of them could only smirk into the match and were pleased at how it was going so far. With their eyes now narrowed, the duo leaned back to make their next attack.

"**Swords Magic: Glacial Wind Formation!**" Erza shouted, to which she made a diagonal slash, releasing a very powerful gust of chilled air that directed itself towards the blackette.

"**Blizzard Magic: Hail Storm!**" Haku countered with her palms wide open, allowing a mixture of ice and water to shoot straight ahead into the approaching move.

Colliding with full-force, the duo held their ground as the techniques caused a huge formation of icy wind to rampage throughout the battlefield. Grunting loudly, they kept up their moves, feeling themselves get slightly weakened by the progression of the fight. The forest behind them had become frozen completely, along with the grassy area surrounding the forest, and even the already icy ground below them. However, they weren't going to give up and that was a fact.

Moments later as the wind stopped disabling their eyes to follow the landscape, the two ladies panted heavily as their bodies were beginning to take a toll from the match. Getting back into their positions, they immediately began formulating their respective energies, but neither one of them removed their eye-contact from each other. They couldn't afford to make a single mistake this far into the battle.

"**Swords Magic: Descending Snow Spikes!**" Erza shouted and jumped midair with her sword swiping downwards, resonating a strong strike of ice shooting down at her opponent.

"**Blizzard Magic: Ice Shards!**" Haku countered with ice darting out of her mouth, directed at the upcoming attack closing in on her.

Closing their eyes, the duo felt the cold wind smack their faces, while Erza grunted as she landed on the ground. Feeling the battle wounding their bodies, the two women never lost sight of each other, even in the climatic change that blazed through because of their techniques. Following suit, they jumped out of the way as the ice formations pierced the ground, holding smirks on their faces with the impressive match they had going on with one another.

"**Swords Magic: Ice Cannon!**" Erza chanted with a beam of ice darting out of the tip of her sword, which blazed towards the blackette.

"**Hyouton: Ice Destruction Jutsu!**" Haku screamed as she firmly gripped the center of her right arm with her left hand, while a powerful beam of ice blew violently from her open right palm.

Holding in the urge to fall backwards from the intense collision, the two ladies of the Wizard Saint poured even more power into their attacks, panting heavily while doing so. It was taking everything they had at the moment to keep their eyes wide open, but they had to do whatever it took to keep themselves calm throughout the match.

Just then; the respective beams slowly inched sideways, aiming itself towards the two ladies, both of whom could only curse themselves at the sudden change of pace. As the beam struck Erza, she growled in pain as the armor surrounding her abdomen was gradually tearing apart, while Haku winced sharply upon getting attacked at the left shoulder area from the connecting beam formation. Blood trickled down certain parts of their bodies.

Getting up instantly, Erza held her sword ready. "**Swords Magic: Frozen Dance!**" She whispered, to which an afterimage like formation shrieked through her sword, releasing heavy dosages of ice.

Following suit, Haku took a deep breath. "**Blizzard Magic: Ice Blades!**" She yelled as the wind picked up viciously and blades shaped out of ice formulated, which were sent shooting at the redhead.

Groaning in pain, the duo felt their respective attacks colliding with each other, knowing this battle was slowly coming to an end. However, both of them were in the same situation at the moment, bleeding through several places, but holding it together to keep going. Into the momentum, Erza dashed ahead with her fist pulled back, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, while Haku did the exact same. Fists connecting, the duo winced agonizingly as blood trickled down their knuckles upon the contact.

"I… I can feel my powers slipping away, Haku-chan. We'll have to make this our last move." Erza said within heavy pants and slowly got back into her fighting stance.

Nodding hesitantly, Haku smiled in approval. "I'm with you. Let's finish this." She replied within pants also and started formulating her necessary hand signs.

"**Swords Magic: Ice Tornado Stream!" **Erza roared as she released the most destructive **Ice Empress Armor** technique she currently had in her arsenal.

Wind condensing around her, the redhead twisted her body around in concentric circles, formulating a tornado of ice, which then finally started revolving around her sword. Compressing the power, she followed it through, aimed directly at Haku, and it was then sent pummeling through midair in speeds that caused her to bite her lip in trying to maintain her balance long enough for the technique to reach its target.

"**Hyouton: Arctic Eradication Jutsu!**" Haku shrieked with her hands laid open, to which an insane level of wind and ice began formulating at her fingertips. This was one of her strongest chakra based ice based techniques she had created so far.

Slowly, the wind compressed to a dangerous level, freezing the ground below, while the ice chilled the surrounding area. With the two elements joining together, they forged a union of a devastating gust of icy wind, which was circulating around her open palms. A second later, Haku was pushed back from the emission of the extreme ice attack and huffed loudly into the momentum.

'_This is it!_' The two ladies of the White Dragon Slayer thought and braced themselves for the upcoming collision.

A bright light enveloped the battlefield at the contact of the two powerful moves and the cold wind froze everything that it connected with. Following through with the movement, the wind took form of a twister, digging deep into the ground, causing a shrieking sound to resonate from the earth. Dust began hovering at insane speeds but the dust itself froze midair and dropping to the ground like boulders, emitting shards of ice to shatter upon impacting the ground which was already frozen stiff from the icy temperatures.

Meanwhile, the two opponents huffed loudly as they tried holding their ground, but it was becoming harder and harder by the second to do so. A moment later, the duo were sent crashing backwards onto the ground, grunting sharply with pains soaring through their respective bodies. On the sidelines, Kurama stood proud amidst the devastation, unfazed by the power output and simply viewed the area with a grin plastered across his face.

_The fight was over, with both combatants now lying on the ground._

"I… I guess you win, Erza-chan." Haku mumbled weakly with blood oozing down her mouth, trying to get up from her recent fall.

Coughing loudly, Erza shook her head. "N-no… my body is too damaged to continue. T-this fight was to determine your strength and you've successfully beaten me. You've cleared this trial, Haku-chan." She responded and closed her eyes from the sharp pains she now felt in her body.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

Acting quickly, Kurama dashed towards the two fallen figures. "**Are you two okay?**" He asked seriously, unwilling to react any different for his former Jinchuriki's mates.

Smiling weakly, the duo nodded from their positions. "I'm okay, Kurama. But uhh… could you help me towards Erza-chan so I can heal her? I can't move my legs at the moment." Haku replied with a sheepish chuckle and weakly looked up at her exam partner.

Snickering at the words, Kurama transformed into his larger kit form and wrapped his tails around The Ice Princess, carrying her on his back. Following suit, he stepped towards Erza and lowered his passenger to the ground.

Smile intact, Haku conjured up her chakra and placed her hands on her sister-figure's body, performing her **Medicinal Ninjutsu** in order to heal her. Coughing once more, she winced at the pain she felt, but didn't let that stop her from doing her job. Gradually, Haku removed her hands and performed the same technique on her own body, sighing in relief as her pains slowly began diminishing.

"Ahh that hit the spot. Thanks." Erza voiced out through chuckles and rose to her feet with a wide grin plastered across her face before continuing, "I'll clear up the outcome of this matchup because you may have not heard what I said earlier. Since you successfully defeated me here, you've cleared the first trial, **Power and Luck**, and can now proceed onto the next one. I'm proud of you because you've definitely proven yourself to be at the level I currently am. Good job."

"From this point, I'll tag along to see you off at the end of the path and I'm sure you'll emerge victorious in the other trials as well. Congratulations!" Erza concluded with her voice laced in pride and held out her arms in an eager manner.

Quickly hugging her fellow mage, Haku breathed in content. "Not a problem, and thanks for the compliments. I know it's been tough, but I've now proven myself at long last and I'm proud of myself too. I guess we should get going towards the end of the path and once again my dear sister, thank you so much for believing in me." She explained in a sincere tone.

Meanwhile, Kurama changed back into his small kit form and looked on with a grin on his face. That fight showed him that his former Jinchuriki's women were capable of taking care of themselves, and though he knew that already, this recent clash eased his mindset completely on the matter. Watching the two ladies separate, he patted both of them on the thighs with his tails before hopping back onto his partner's shoulder.

"**You two performed well, I can see why the kit believes in you. Now let's get going**." Kurama voiced out and his grin widened at the pleased reaction from the ladies.

Giggling angelically, the two female mages nodded in approval while feeling very glad the bijuu treated them with such kindness. Though they knew it was only because of their husband, it was still warming to witness first hand. Nodding once more, the duo slowly turned towards the passageway of the path they were situated in. With a deep sigh, they rushed off into the distance with a cheerful Haku, who had successfully cleared one of the four trials in these S-Class Promotional Exams.

…_no one noticed a cloud of smoke in the nearby forest area._

* * *

(With Naruto and Ultear)

* * *

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto felt a barrage of memories filling his mindset and shook his head at the recollection of a few of them. He had situated shadow clones in all of the paths, and hid them under the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** so they wouldn't get caught in their tasks. Since this exam was going to be fair, he had to exhaust all the resources to make the event fair. Snapping back to reality, he sight in content at the feel of his gorgeous wife pressing her lips against his.

"You can't get enough, Ultear-chan." Naruto murmured into the kiss and grabbed his lady tightly in his arms, forcing his tongue down the lady in question's throat.

"I never will, Naru-kun. I never will." Ultear panted and moaned divinely into the passionate make out session commencing once more.

Pulling away moments later, Naruto held his forehead against his woman's. "There's something you need to know about the exams, Ultear-chan. Do you remember how I hid my shadow clones within the confines of each of path the participants are situated on?" He asked and smiled at the nod he received before continuing, "Well some of them were already given passage on the other side. I think the results are now appearing on the screen in front of us. Anyway, I got the front row seat to a majority of the paths, but there are three separate locations where I didn't formulate those paths, and they were the Hard Battle paths. However, upon realizing how Haku-chan was going to face off Erza-chan, I also sent a shadow clone I created earlier towards that area to get a full view on what happened during the fight."

Smiling in approval, Ultear kissed her love's cheek and got up from her seat, only to sit back on his lap but with her back facing him this time. Blushing beautifully, she let out an involuntary moan as her man rubbed her stomach while she looked at the screen in front of her. Fixing eye-contact, she sighed inwardly upon the realization of what was on the imagery. Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated her vision to see if she wasn't just seeing things and it was then she realized, she was seeing just fine.

"E-Erza-chan lost to Haku-chan? I mean I know how powerful Haku-chan has become, but Erza-chan is currently much stronger than me. Am I that far behind the others? I… feel so weak." Ultear said depressingly before gasping loudly as she was suddenly turned around.

Looking intently at the woman, Naruto shook his head before sternly saying, "You are _not_ weak, Ultear-chan. _Never_ call yourself that again. Do you understand me?"

Gulping nervously, Ultear's expression softened. "You… you know it's just that I want to become just as strong, Naru-kun. If I don't get stronger, how can I protect my family? I don't want to get left behind." She murmured with a dejected tone and sighed peacefully upon getting reeled for a passionate kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Naruto rubbed his lady's back. "You aren't left behind, Ultear-chan. You're simply underestimating yourself. You are strong. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Once we finish up with this exam business, I'll start training you in Taijutsu and everything else. I know Haku-chan was the priority for the past two months but since her regimen is complete, we can focus on you next." He explained seriously and smiled as the lady in question pecked him all over his chest.

"O-okay Naru-kun. Thank you so much!" Ultear chirped cheerfully, clinging onto her husband like a lifeline, which she simply loved doing nowadays.

Taking in the moment of peace, Naruto kept rubbing the blackette's back and turned towards his two daughters, both of whom were currently napping after playing around on the grassy area. Chuckling inwardly at the memory, he turned back towards the screen that was in front of him, before his eyes narrowed upon fixating on the colors within the confines morphing suddenly.

Taking a moment for the imagery to set up, he raised his eyebrows with an amused expression, but then sighed deeply at a sudden barrage of memories striking his very mindset. Shaking his head at the strange visions, he sighed once more and pulled away from his lady, while the lady in question composed herself as her man was about to relay some information and showed she was ready for it.

"Take a look at the status so far, Ultear-chan. Then I'll tell you." Naruto whispered and used his hands to turn his lady around while still holding onto her firmly.

Blushing angelically, Ultear nodded in approval and narrowed her eyes at the imagery that was now easily formulating a table of content like structure. A second later, the structure changed shapes once more and became something more detailed with a status layout. Raising an impressed eyebrow, she assumed it was because of Naruto's shadow clone tracking the mages that this status business was even possible, but shrug her shoulders as she'd find out sooner or later.

**Path 1:** Natsu Dragneel &amp; Happy [_Hard Battle Path_] vs Proctor - Gildarts Clive [**Status:** _Ongoing_]

**Path 2:** Gray Fullbuster &amp; Loke [_Battle Path_] vs Juvia Lockser &amp; Lisanna Strauss (_Path 3_) [**Status:** _Gray Fullbuster and partner won the match_]

**Path 4:** Haku Momochi &amp; Kurama [_Hard Battle Path_] vs Proctor - Erza Scarlet [**Status:** _Haku and partner won the match_]

**Path 5:** Levy McGarden &amp; Gajeel Redfox [_Quiet Path_] [**Status:** _Complete_]

**Path 6:** Cana Alberona &amp; Lucy Heartfilia [_Battle Path_] vs Freed &amp; Bickslow (_Path 7_) [**Status:** _Cana and partner won the match_]

**Path 8:** Elfman Strauss &amp; Evergreen [_Hard Battle Path_] vs Proctor - Mirajane Strauss [**Status:** _Ongoing_]

Taking her eyes off the screen, Ultear positioned herself to face her man again. "I see Gray and his teammate won against Juvia and her teammate, which isn't that much of a surprise. Since Gray is an ice user, it was expected that he'd win against a water user like Juvia. It seems Levy and her partner took the path that didn't have any obstructions and reached the end. Natsu is battling against Gildarts… well I can't say I'd like to be in Natsu's position right now given Gildarts' prowess as a mage and former title as Ace of Fairy Tail. Elfman and his partner are facing off Mira-chan currently. However, how did Cana and Lucy defeat Freed and his partner? That's something I have yet to understand because I figured Freed was actually a fairly strong mage." She finished in a confused tone and leaned into his chest, inhaling his powerful scent.

Stroking his lady's hair, Naruto smiled. "You've already deduced how Gray and his partner won so I don't have to relay anything regarding that. Gray's **Ice-Make Magic** indeed made it tough for Juvia's **Water Magic**. Levy and Gajeel's situation is self-explanatory. Elfman and Evergreen as a tag team against Mira-chan is something I want to see. Natsu, well let's just hope Gildarts doesn't crush him too badly." He replied amusingly and kissed the top of her head before proceeding, "Cana's victory was something else entirely. She won with the usage of her **Card Magic: Sexy Lady Card** to trap Freed since his weakness is women in bikinis. With the formation of Lucy's summon Aquarius and Cana's other power of **Card Magic: The Prayer's Fountain**, both of them defeated their opponents fair and square."

Giggling angelically at the words being shared, Ultear hummed in amusement at how Cana used Freed's weakness against him like that. Sighing, she melted into her love's arms and enjoyed the tenderness he was currently providing her with. However, she formed a deep frown on her face upon feeling her man pulling away from the warm embrace. Looking on in confusion, she kept her frown steady and crossed her arms childishly, not liking this current situation one bit.

Chuckling at the reaction, Naruto smiled. "I just felt a huge surge of magical energy and it belongs to Gildarts nii-san. I'm going to check out what's happening. Remember that I also have to be present to meet the teams at the end of the paths so I can issue the next trial. Cheer up, I'll be back and we'll enjoy our time together once I'm free, okay?" He said warmly and chuckled again at his lady clinging onto him hastily.

"Okay Naru-kun. Please hurry, I don't want to be separated from you if I can help it." Ultear whispered softly before moaning longingly as her man kissed her again.

Pulling away, Naruto chuckled lightly before replying, "Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I'm able. Take care of our daughters until then, my gorgeous wife."

Smiling beautifully at her loving man's kind words, Ultear nodded in return before pecking his strong chest. With that, she waved at her husband as he vanished in a flash of white and sighed deeply as she stepped towards her sleeping daughters. Smile deepening at the heartwarming sight, she laid down beside the two children and hummed to herself, knowing her husband had given her a gift that she'll forever cherish with all her heart.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

In a flash of white, the Wizard Saint arrived where he had placed his **Hiraishin** seal on path one, which no longer held a presence of his fellow Guild mate. Turning towards the source of magical energy he felt earlier around his proctor station on the island, he quickly dashed ahead, wondering why his surrogate older brother released such power and against Natsu of all people.

The blonde shinobi knew Gildarts' magical aura had the ability to send several S-class mages down to their knees and the Fire Dragon Slayer was not someone that could handle such a close-ranged release. Following suit, he blazed through the grassy trail and took a deep sigh as he approached his destination, which wasn't really that far off from his original position.

'_What the hell is he doing?_' Naruto thought to himself at the sight of Gildarts, who was currently looking down at a crying Fire Dragon Slayer.

Applying chakra to his ears, he began hearing the words the former Ace was speaking to Natsu, and hid himself under the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** to not get caught. Knowing this was something he had no reason to interrupt, he stepped a little closer and got everything the two of them were saying.

"I… I've failed." Natsu said with tears rolling down his cheeks, while his partner Happy was eyeing his teammate with a soft expression on his face.

"No Natsu. You've passed the trial and the reason is quite simple." Gildarts replied in a calm tone and grinned at the disbelieving expression on Natsu's face before explaining, "I released my magical aura because you wanted to properly defeat an S-class mage. Those were your words after all. However, the lesson to be learnt was that when a person notices their own weakness, it helps them become strong. These are the requirements necessary to become an S-class mage. Now stand tall Natsu. You still have a long road ahead of you to emerge victorious. You have three more trials to complete and as of this very moment, if you ever wish to fight me, I'll be there to accept the challenge."

Upon hearing those words, Natsu's spirits rose exponentially. Wiping away his tears, he stood to his feet with a grin of his own, showing that he was going to make good on that challenge. The match he had with the older male was something he would never forget because that insane aura was still sending shivers down his spine. With the use of **Crash Magic**, any and all of his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** moves were proven futile against Gildarts, which was another moment of displeasure he felt during the battle. However, after what felt like a long time, he was given acceptance and he couldn't be happier at the knowledge.

Patting the young man on the shoulder, Gildarts smiled proudly because he would definitely give the pink haired mage a chance for a future fight. Seeing the bright reaction on the young man's face was all he needed to be content with passing the young man in question. After all, he had seen Natsu's childhood at the Guild and right now, this progress was satisfying. Just then; he heard a chuckle nearby and turned to the source of the sound, causing Natsu to do the exact same.

"Way to go on making that dialogue, nii-san. You should become a motivational speaker." Naruto teased with a sly tone and dispersed his hidden technique with his arms folded against his chest.

Smirking at the sight, Gildarts shook his head. "I should have known you'd show up, otouto. I guess by me flaring my magical aura, you were going to make a round here. Anyway, I'm sure you've already heard everything I just said to Natsu over here. I've allowed him to pass the first trial." He stated plainly and chuckled at his surrogate brother rolling his eyes in return.

"Yeah I heard. Now I guess it's about time Natsu went towards the exit of the path." Naruto voiced out and faced the pink-haired mage with an analytical glance.

"ALL RIGHT!" Natsu roared in determination before rushing off into the distance, with his partner Happy following suit in the movement.

Chuckling, the White Dragon Slayer and his surrogate older brother shook their heads at the enthusiastic fellow mage before turning towards one another with smiles on their faces. With that, Gildarts began conversing with the blonde shinobi and enjoyed the talk immensely.

Now learning how Haku defeated Erza in her matchup, the orange haired mage was very proud. Of course he trained The Ice Princess in hand to hand combat in the past month, but the fact the woman was able to defeat the redhead was great news. A moment later, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of his Guild mate's attention flickering to another source.

Meanwhile, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It's a pulse reading from Mira-chan. I wonder if she needs help with something. Anyway, nii-san I guess you should head on over towards the exit as well while I check up on my wife. I'll see you when all the teams have arrived at the designated meeting place." He spoke seriously and waved at the man before vanishing in a flash of white.

Laughing warmly at the retreating figure, Gildarts nodded his head before rushing off towards the exit and could only smile at the progression of these S-class exams. Things were definitely interesting to say the least, but the victor of this event was still left in the air.

* * *

(On Path 8)

* * *

In a flash of white, Naruto arrived in the vicinity and saw his silverette wife standing there. "Hey there Mira-chan. I just got the pulse reading from your necklace while I was talking to nii-san on path one. You look slightly nerved by something. Is something the matter?" He questioned seriously and chuckled at the woman crashing into his arms.

"Mou… Naru-kun there is something the matter. Take a look at my baka opponents." Mirajane sniffled cutely and pointed a finger at her younger sibling and his teammate.

Chuckling at the adorable tone, the blonde shinobi turned towards Elfman and Evergreen, both of whom were laughing nervously upon his arrival. Raising an eyebrow in return, he pulled away from his lady who was currently in her **Take-Over: Satan Soul** and wiped away the tears she had, making him very curious as to what was going on.

Clearing her throat, Evergreen inched away. "A-all I said was Elfman and I were getting married. After that she went completely hysterical! We were barely able to defeat her in the deranged state she was in because her strength even then nearly overwhelmed us. Keep her under control, Naruto-san!" She voiced out with her nervous expression and sweated lightly in the progression.

It was true. With a formation to battle against the shaken up Mirajane, the duo had planned out a way to take down their proctor. It wasn't easy but with the help of Elfman's **Full-Body Take Over** coinciding with Evergreen's **Fairy Magic**, they were barely able to defeat their opponent. They could only shiver at the power that resonated from the silverette during the progression of that heated battle.

"YOU IDIOTS! I WAS IMAGINING THE HIDEOUS BABY THE TWO OF YOU WOULD HAVE!" Mirajane roared with a hardened expression while tears began leaking from the corner of her eyes.

Sputtering incoherent sentences, Elfman and Evergreen were at a loss for words at the comment, feeling the intense aura releasing from the furious silverette. Coughing loudly as the aura began plaguing their mindsets, they sweated bullets, not knowing how to respond. Though they had barely won during their fight against the dazed Mirajane, they were scared out of their wits.

Meanwhile, Naruto blinked twice before laughing hard at the current situation, understanding everything perfectly now. Pulling his lady into his arms, he held her close and rubbed her back, causing her emotional state to dissipate slowly yet gradually. A moment later, he pulled away and smashed his lips against the silverette, who began moaning angelically into the intense kiss. Chuckling inwardly, he heard the grumbles escaping the two exam participants, but continued making out with his future bride.

After what felt like ages, Naruto separated from the lip lock. "There. Are you feeling better now?" He asked humorously and smiled at the nod he received from the woman.

Holding her lover's hand, Mirajane turned towards her brother. "_Otouto, Evergreen_." She said darkly and smirked upon hearing the faint whimpers from her tone before continuing, "You got the upper hand in this fight because of your… _unique_ tactics. Now I hope you two make good on your word or I'm going to beat the two of you so severely, it'll become hard for either of you to separate from each other."

Smirk widening, the silverette intensified her eye contact. "I am definitely looking forward to your wedding. However, my marriage will come first and that's a fact. I hope you two are ready to become god-parents because the two of you will need the training for the future. In fact, I might call upon you to take care of my daughters. Yes, I'm definitely eager now." She finished in the utmost glee laced in her voice and clapped her hands together joyously.

Eyes rolling to the back of their heads, Evergreen and Elfman felt the lady's words resonating in their very mindsets like a devastating nightmare. Knees buckling, it was like their souls were separating from their bodies at the mere thought of raising children and understood why Mirajane got so burnt from the words they shared earlier. A second later, they fell backwards and hit the ground with a loud thump, but landed in a very peculiar position.

Changing back into her normal form, Mirajane grinned madly at the sight of Evergreen, who was on top of Elfman with the two of them clinging onto each other like a lifeline. Laughing loudly, she gripped her stomach, holding in the urge to roll down in hilarity, a reaction her husband shared upon seeing the unconscious duo. Taking out the **Video Recording Lacrima** from his pocket, Naruto stepped towards the two mages with his laughing wife walking right beside him.

"This is Elfman and Evergreen, the newest couple of Fairy Tail after exhausting themselves on their first date on Tenrou Island. They've yet to decide a time of their wedding, but it'll be known to everyone soon enough. However, they're more than eager to have children. This is a wonderful day." Naruto spoke out into the device and turned off the video feature on the device.

Using the camera mode on the technology, the White Dragon Slayer took a few pictures, which were captured into the memory bank of the device itself. Smirking, he placed the lacrima back into his pocket before turning towards his beautiful wife, who was giggling melodically at the events transpired. Meeting one another for a gentle kiss, the duo smiled at each other and deepened their actions, unwilling to separate just yet.

Moments later, Mirajane pulled away with a wide grin before whispering, "Thank you Naru-kun. I feel much better now. Well it seems like we'll have to wake these two up because they shouldn't be waiting for much longer. After all, they do have the second trial to go through."

Nodding in agreement, Naruto scratched his cheek. "I agree and you're welcome. I actually enjoyed myself immensely in making everything happen. Okay we'll wake them up now." He replied with an amused expression before turning towards the fallen figures.

Grabbing each other's hands, the husband and wife slowly approached the two unconscious mages and could only laugh inwardly at what just happened. Mirajane quickly leaned down to smack Evergreen on the head, while Naruto did the same to Elfman. Looking on intently, they held in the urge to laugh at the sight of the duo regaining their consciousness with loud grumbles escaping their lips.

"T-that was so unmanly, Mira-nee!" Elfman whined in frustration, unwilling to believe his sister performed such an action against him and his partner.

"Y-yeah! That was uncalled for!" Evergreen shouted embarrassingly, still holding that mind blowing yet highly nerving conversation fresh in her mind.

Giggling, Mirajane shook her head. "Well it was necessary payback for what you two did earlier and now we're even. Anyway, we should get going towards the meeting place for the second trial to begin. We'll grab hold of Naru-kun, who'll take us there. Let's not waste any more time." She explained in a sagely tone and smiled at the duo nodding hastily.

Grabbing his teammate's hand, Elfman stood firmly on the ground before reaching out for his sister's hand to make the necessary formation. With that, Mirajane held her brother's hand and smiled as she gave a nod to her husband to utilize his ability. Nodding in return, Naruto focused onto the meeting location before everyone vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

(With the Participants)

* * *

Currently; every participant with the exception of Elfman and Evergreen were present at the designated area. They had got word from their head of security Jiraiya that the remaining teams were resting up at the moment, which made the others sigh in relief. Levy and Gajeel were the least tired out of their fellow mages because they were lucky enough to enter through the _Quiet Path_.

Turning around suddenly, the participants felt a gentle breeze behind them and saw a flash of white illuminating the vicinity. Knowing who was responsible for the action, Haku and Erza smiled lovingly at her husband who had now appeared along with Mirajane and the remaining participants. Following suit, Kurama saw what his partner was going to do and smirked as he hopped off her shoulder. With a quick dash towards the blonde shinobi, Haku approached him before smashing her lips against his.

Pulling away slowly, Naruto smiled. "I'm proud of you Haku-chan. You did magnificently." He said with warmth in his voice and saw the confused reaction before continuing, "I had my shadow clones hidden within each of the paths. You've come a long way in these past two months and that battle proved your growth in strength. However, there are still three more trials you have to complete in order to become the next S-class mage."

Nodding, Haku soared with joy at her husband's praise, but knew the events of the trials were still going to be tough. Still, she wasn't going to let that get the better of her and that was a fact. Meanwhile, Erza hastily arrived to the scene and reeled her lover in for a passionate kiss before moaning angelically as he deepened the action, while stroking her beautiful red hair.

Separating from his lady, Naruto turned towards the participants. "All right. Now that everyone's here, I can finally get this second trial underway. This trial as you know, is titled **Time's A Ticking** and you all have 45 minutes to reach your destination, which is the Kiyomi tablet located within the shrine on this island. At the moment, I can see there are 6 teams that passed in total, meaning there will be 2 teams that will be weeded out at the end of this trial. Laxus will be your proctor for this trial and he'll be present within the confines of the shrine to note down the entries. I'm going to hand everyone a document and the participating member will sign his or her name on the dotted line." He explained in a serious tone and took out the paper from his coat pocket before handing it over to Haku.

In return, Haku grabbed a pen from her man's hand and looked down at the document. Signing her name on the dotted line as instructed, she handed it over to Elfman, who began signing his own name on the paper. In the momentum, the participating members began filling their own details on the document before Gray, the last member to sign, handed the paper back to the head proctor.

Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto placed the document back into his coat pocket. "You all have 45 minutes to reach the Kiyomi Shrine. After the allotted time, a siren will be heard on the island, signaling the end of the trial. I'll take out the timer to initiate the count down for the event to start." He said calmly and reached for his other pocket, taking out the small device in question.

Waiting patiently, the participants of the exams braced themselves for the signal from their head proctor. Kurama had already hopped onto his teammate's shoulder and was grinning widely at his former Jinchuriki, who grinned back at him in the same manner. Taking a deep sigh, Naruto looked down at the device and waited for the necessary time to make his signal of approval.

Twenty seconds later, Naruto raised his hand up. "GO!" He roared, to which the participants of the exam immediately rushed off into the distance, wondering where they should start looking.

Meanwhile, the White Dragon Slayer turned around to face his fellow proctors. "This second trial was something unsuspected of ji-ji to bring forth, but I remember how he took us to show our magical affinities a long time ago. Two teams will be weeded out at the end of this trial and at the moment, I'm not too sure which teams will be eliminated." He reasoned with a nonchalant tone and folded his arms against his chest.

"Well let's hope they all make it before the time period allotted to them. Otherwise, this will be a complete waste of time. Then again, not many have actually seen the shrine itself." Gildarts voiced out his thoughts before taking a deep sigh.

Nodding at one another, the proctors chuckled at the yells resonating from the participants, causing them to shake their heads at the ruckus. Following suit, they sat down on the grassy area below while the blonde shinobi placed the timer on the ground to keep an eye out for the time.

'_I've felt that dark energy a far distance away on this island and I'm sure Kushi-chan had felt it too. However, I don't know what to make of the situation because the aura is definitely nothing to be trifled with, even if it is currently masked to a negligible level. I could very well send a shadow clone to search the surrounding areas, but I know Jiraiya-sensei took the precautions already. With our Fuinjutsu seals in place, I'll know if a different aura from our own zones into our locations. After all, with the rumor of Grimoire Heart given off by Ultear-chan, we have to be ready for anything and everything_.' Naruto thought to himself in calculation and narrowed his eyes at his own thought process.

Seeing their man deep in thought, Erza leaned into her man's left shoulder, while Mirajane did the same to his right one. Chuckling inwardly at the sight, Gildarts smiled softly at the affectionate wives of his surrogate little brother, feeling proud of him at the moment. Meanwhile, Naruto snapped back to reality before grinning at his loving future brides, enjoying himself in the warmth they were giving him.

* * *

(With Haku)

* * *

"That was some nice thinking Kurama. Most of them will be utterly confused right now." Haku chirped cheerfully and dashed out of a forest area before continuing, "Making shadow clones and sending them off on various directions was a perfect diversion. Since many of our fellow mages will be trying to take my lead towards the Kiyomi Shrine, this just spiced everything up. I'm sure Natsu will have picked up the trail because he could have probably recognized Laxus' scent, just like you did earlier."

It was the planning the duo shared. After the start of the exam, the participants were at a loss for options on where to start looking for the shrine because no one had seen it before. Most of them followed Cana since the woman had taken the exams in the past, but sweatdropped upon realizing she had no idea where the actual location was since Tenrou Island wasn't always the exam location.

Then Kurama whispered to Haku how he found Laxus' scent a distance away, making The Ice Princess beam brightly in gratitude. Formulating shadow clones to distract the Guild mates, she channeled chakra to her feet and took off in blazing speeds, while her clones were circling around in various directions to throw off her objecting participants.

Nodding from his position, Kurama looked on ahead. "**True. That ningen does have that ability, or so I've heard. Doesn't matter, we should be reaching our destination within the next 5 minutes or so. Keep going straight and then where you see those boulders, take a right**." He voiced out coolly and snickered upon hearing a faint roar of protest from one of the participants.

Laughing inwardly, Haku continued to race off towards the boulders which were now closer to her vision and applied even more force to her footing in order to arrive there quicker. Following suit, she panted lightly as one of her clones dispelled and giggled, learning how that replica of hers made a huge speech on how she fooled them before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Shaking her head, she continued on her trajectory and focused her energy to dispel her remaining two clones she had set up.

Taking a small sigh, she arrived at the boulder structure and smirked in approval before turning to the right, where her partner had instructed. Just then; her eyes widened at the ancient building in front of her and hastily dashed towards the sight. Jumping towards the handle which was the door to the structure, she yanked on it, before entering the confines with a bright smile on her face. Seeing the light illuminate the insides, she took a glance around her surroundings with her smile only widening.

"An ancient feel to it, marble flooring, and a small pillar at the center which had a counter on top. This is exactly as I remembered when I came here the first time. This is the Shrine of the Kiyomi Stone." Haku said with the utmost excitement and patted her partner's head softly with gratitude.

Smirking at the action, Kurama nodded and looked around the strange location. **"I feel that ningen not too far from here. I see he's now picked up on the same scent I picked up earlier during the start of this trial. Oh and there's the ningen in question right there. Hurry up Haku." **He voiced out in return before focusing eye-contact on the grandson of Makarov.

Since there was no need for further words, Haku quickly approached the shrine, where Laxus was indeed present with a clipboard in his hand gesturing for her to take part in the very last stage of this second trial. Smiling at the sight, she stepped towards the stone, which was the same stone she found her magical affinities from in the past. Nodding to herself at the recollection, she placed her hands on the structure and smiled at the familiar moment that it brought forth.

Following suit, the box started to glow as the light rapidly began to intensify to, which the lady of the White Dragon Slayer removed her hands with her smile intact. Making some strange noise, the strange box started opening up like flaps and the stone inside began to emit a hiss like sound from within. The flaps started to spin before stopping as they pointed towards the engravings on the counter.

"Perfect, Haku-san. You've now completed the second trial, **Time's A Ticking**, and in 26 minutes at that. Very impressive. Now I'll need you to sign your name on the dotted line and then you'll be the one of the 4 victors of this trial. However, per event rules, you're not to leave the shrine until the chosen participants have arrived here as well. Once again, congratulations on passing and now, you only have 2 more trials to become an S-class mage." Laxus explained in a sagely tone before handing the clipboard over to the woman.

Bright smile never wavering, Haku happily took the document holder, along with the pen the man just handed over to her. Carefully glancing towards where her name was, she quickly signed off on the dotted lines and smirked inwardly at the first position she currently had for this trial. After doing her task, she returned the clipboard and pen over to Laxus, who placed them at the top of the pillar.

Taking a sigh, Haku sat down near the steps of the area. "Well Kurama, we're doing good so far. The next 2 trials will not allow partners to participate which means I'll have to take on those challenges by myself. However, I'm forever thankful for you choosing to be a part of this." She chirped cheerfully and saw the grandson of Makarov seating himself on the right side of the steps.

"**Don't mention it. Well on those two trials, I'm not sure what I could do to aid you anyway**." Kurama said with a sweatdrop building and grumbled before proceeding, "**The last test is to show your strongest move. Therefore, it makes sense for only the ones participating to take that event on their own without the aid of their teammates. As for the third trial, it's very simple.**"

"**I'm no good with written tests. I'm the Almighty Kyuubi-sama, not some sort of professor**." Kurama finished coolly and formulated a fanged grin of approval at his words.

Sweatdropping, Haku shook her head, unwilling to go anywhere near the topic of that self-proclaimed title the bijuu assigned himself with. Still, she was very happy that Kurama was so friendly and caring enough to help her in such a degree. Meanwhile, Laxus chuckled awkwardly into the conversation since he was very fearful of the fox upon recollecting how strong the fox in question truly was.

With that, Laxus turned towards his fellow mage. "I got the information on the first trial battles from Jiraiya-sensei a short while back and I'm very impressed. Beating Erza-san is no easy feat and that's a fact. You've come a long way Haku-san, but remember to stay focused throughout this event. You cannot afford to get overconfident because that's only leading towards a downfall." He reasoned kindly and pressed his back against the steps with a small sigh escaping his lips.

Nodding, Haku formulated a smile on her face. "I know Laxus-san, and thanks for the compliments. I will not get overconfident and I do have two more tests to clear first. I'll stay focused, don't worry." She said in return before giggling melodically as Kurama hopped onto her lap.

Following suit, The Ice Princess gently petted her partner's fur and leaned back against the steps, while Laxus did the same from his position. Around ten minutes later, a loud thud resonated within the chambers, to which the duo immediately rose to their feet with Kurama back on Haku's shoulder. Turning towards the source of the sound which was the shrine door, everyone smirked at a panting Natsu and Happy, who were the newcomers.

"WE'RE HERE!" Natsu yelled out and dashed towards the pillar before suddenly meeting the eyes of the people already present in the room.

Giggling, Haku faced her fellow mage. "It's about time, Natsu-san. It took you ages to get here." She voiced out in a cool tone with her hands on her hips.

"Y-you tricked all of us earlier!" Natsu mumbled angrily and shook his head at the sight of the woman in front of him simply giggling at his outburst.

Turning towards a highly amused Laxus, Natsu took a deep breath. "I'm doing that signing thing now so that I can finally clear this trial. Oi Laxus! I wanna fill out my details right now!" He yelled out with fury and grunted painfully upon getting smacked on the head.

"It's like teaching a toddler. Go and place your hands on the stone and after you've registered yourself on that structure, I'll give you the clipboard so you can fill out your details. Time's running out." Laxus spoke calmly and pointed at the pillar before lowering his hand.

Immediately, Natsu nodded in approval and dashed towards the pillar structure. Following suit, he placed both hands on the box at the center and his eyes widened upon seeing the glow that emerged in return. However, upon witnessing his fellow mages waving him off, he calmed down and removed his hands before tuning into a strange hissing noise, confusing him greatly.

After that, he stepped down towards Laxus, who gave him the clipboard and pen to sign off his name on the allotted area. Smiling as he was the second person to clear the trial, he wrote down the details before graciously handing over the document to the trial proctor, who held it in his hands. Into the progression, he sat down on the steps before beginning to converse with his fellow mages.

Five minutes later, everyone got up from their positions and noticed the last two teams arriving within the confines of the shrine. Gray Fullbuster and his partner, along with Cana Alberona and her partner, were the last two teams to be given passage into the event. Seeing as how there were only 3 minutes left until the siren went off on the island, Laxus immediately stepped up and gave out his orders.

'_So it seems Elfman won't get the chance to become an S-class mages this time around. The same goes for Levy. Well this trial did have to weed out 2 teams so I suppose it's only in the rules that this sort of thing happened. Anyway, I'm glad the others have found the shrine. I may have formed a diversion to throw everyone off during their search, but it only added much needed excitement to this trial_.' Haku thought to herself with a smile on her face before facing the newcomers.

Nodding swiftly, Loke and Lucy stood beside their fellow mages, while Gray and Cana stepped towards the pillar structure. After that, Cana placed her hands on the box and saw the glow resonating before releasing her hands from the box. Following suit, she hastily ran towards Laxus to fill out her details, and Gray immediately placed his hands on the box to repeat what his fellow mage just did. After the both of them had their details filled out, they smiled before turning towards the others.

"A very big congratulations to you all for clearing the second trial of the exams. This shrine is soundproof so no one heard the siren that went off a moment ago, but it was heard on the outside. Anyway, I'm sure you all have to return to your previous locations so that your next trial can start. Good luck everyone and I hope you all give it your best to becoming the newest S-class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild." Laxus explained strongly and extended his right hand.

Smiling, the participants took turns meeting their proctor for a firm handshake. After all of them had separated from the action, they nodded to themselves and rushed out of the shrine, along with Laxus whose task of being a proctor for the trial was finally complete. Racing off in blazing speeds, they aimed to reach their previous meeting location without further notice.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

* * *

"It's about time the others returned back here, Naru-kun. I mean a few moments ago, we've all heard the siren going off on the island which marked the end of the second trial. I hope Haku-chan passed." Erza said softly and snuggled into her lover's right arm in complete contentment.

Just then; Naruto's eyes narrowed. "The clone I hid within the shrine has dispelled." He stated and nodded at the curious reaction of the others before continuing, "4 teams successfully cleared this trial and the result is interesting. Last to finish the trial was Gray, the second last was Cana, third last was Natsu and the first to clear the event was… Haku-chan."

Squealing cheerfully, Erza and Mirajane glomped their husband in their embraces, happy as they could ever be since their sister-figure was the first to clear the second trial. Though Mirajane was depressed her brother couldn't pass the trial, she knew the man would get another chance in the future so it was perfectly all right.

Moments later into the progression, the proctors noticed Elfman, Evergreen, Levy, and Gajeel getting led towards the resting area with Jiraiya, who waved at all of them from a distance. Chuckling, they continued waiting for the participants to arrive to their locations as they were getting a little restless, which went double for Naruto, whose mindset was zoning into something major.

"Hey there you guys!" Haku yelled out cheerfully as she dashed towards the proctors with a bright smile, a smile the other participants shared.

Following suit, the proctors got up from their positions while Naruto chuckled as his cheerful wife was closing in on him. Meeting the woman in for a kiss, the duo enjoyed their passionate moment and took in the other's scent. After separating, the White Dragon Slayer smiled at everyone before patting Laxus on the shoulder for a job well done.

"All right. Now that you all have passed, it's time I sent you all towards the third exam, **Intelligence**. I'm sure you're all aware of what this trial entails. Anyway, the location of the exam is on the boat and when I…" Naruto stopped midway into his speech with his eyes narrowing dangerously in the momentum.

Stiffening at the dark look slowly formulating on the blonde shinobi's face, the Fairy Tail mages were at a loss for words. The participants were already tense in taking the written exam because it was something none of them really liked doing, but there was also a rumor that had them on full-alert. Seeing this look wasn't something they were looking forward to and that was a fact.

"N-Naru-kun, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked softly as she faced her husband, while her sister-figures nodded gently with the same expressions.

Turning towards the mages, Naruto kept his dark look intact. "I've had seals set up on the island to inform me of any outside source entering the confines of this place. Since we already had reasons to be careful because of those rumors, I took that into account and used the seals to aid us." He explained in a sagely tone and saw the nods from the group before continuing, "Just a second ago, I felt the seals triggering a chain reaction. There were several magical energies that have approached this island and as it turns out, the rumors were true…"

"_Grimoire Heart has now stepped foot on Tenrou Island_." Naruto concluded fiercely, to which everyone gasped loudly with wide eyes.

* * *

(With Ultear)

* * *

"Mou… Ultear kaa-chan!" Leah and Wendy whined in unison as they woke up from their slumber, causing their partners to rise in return.

Giggling angelically, Ultear rocked the two children in her arms. "Kaa-chan was bored." She countered in the same whiny tone and shook her head before continuing, "You both have slept for over an hour and that's good for nap time. You know sleeping for too long will give you troubles sleeping at night. We should just spend some time playing until your tou-chan comes back here."

Beaming at the mention of their father, the girls were in approval and sighed peacefully in their loving mother's arms. Chatting away joyously in the progression, the trio were having a lot of fun and Leah enjoyed playing with her fox partner Yuna. After ten minutes, Carla smirked as she hopped onto Yuna, who began zigzagging away from the children, both of whom grinned madly.

"GET BACK HERE!" Leah shouted with excitement and chased after the creatures with her big sister running right beside her.

Getting up from her position, Ultear placed her hands on her hips. '_They're so adorable and so full of energy. I'm so undeniably happy to be their mother. Though I'm wondering what's taking Naru-kun so long with his job. I could call him back by channeling my magical energy into the necklace he gave me, but I don't want to bother him if there's something important going on. For now, I'm going to enjoy the time I have with my beautiful children_.' She thought to herself in sincerity and nodded her head in the momentum.

Just then; Ultear felt a chill run down her spine and didn't know why that was. However, the feeling got even stronger and she quickly turned towards her daughters before sensing dark energy running rampant around them. Rushing at the sight, she quickly jumped in front of the children and held them in her arms, while her expressions turned emotionless, like her husband on the battlefield.

"All right. Who's there!? I am not going to ask another time." Ultear spoke coldly as she took careful glances around her surroundings.

Shrinking at the tone, Leah and Wendy were getting worried because their parents only acted like this when there was trouble. Yuna had never heard this sort of tone before and it was scaring her, but she calmed down slightly upon getting squeezed into the arms of her human partner. For now, the children could do nothing but be held closely by their mother at the moment.

"It's been a long time, _kaa-san_." Came a condescending voice within menacing chuckles, which were heard throughout the area.

Eyes widening, Ultear's expressions turned grim as the sound resonated into her mindset. Just as the echoes became clearer to hear, she trembled slightly, recalling who the voice could belong to. Squeezing her daughters in her arms, she refused to let anything happen to them, and frowned deeply at their current terrified states. Upon hearing another condescending message in the area, Ultear glared blazingly at the source of the sound with her eyes filling with rage.

"…Meredy."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**-:- **_**Author Style: Cliffhanger Jutsu!**_ **-:- Yeah the cliffhanger was pretty mean, but then again, the moment of suspense is what makes everything worth it at the end. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**You may have noticed that the exams had Haku's point of view and the reason has already been given out quite some time ago. Apart from Naruto, his ladies are the **_**main**_** characters of my story, and everyone else are side characters. Therefore, I hope those that may have had questions regarding this, understand the situation completely.**

**You've obviously noted that locating Mavis' grave wasn't the second trial. -:- **_**Ninja Art: Screw Canon!**_** -:- Yeah I don't follow canon, like you've obviously read me stating countless times in the past, and my thought process simply has become fixated on making new things. **

**Other than giving Cana that "Fairy Glitter" power up in the anime, which was basically worthless since she couldn't even handle the power, what was the point? Anyway, I have no intention of making this happen in my story because it's an offhanded and unnecessary decision. I'm not a lapdog for canon and I never will be. The only reason why I kept in tune with the first trial events, was because I didn't want to change the geology of Tenrou Island. I agreed with keeping that part the same and everything else apart from that first trial, was all original. I'm not a minion for canon and if I was, I wouldn't be writing FANFICTION right now. What's the point of being a mindless drone zombie, blindly following something that has already happened, when you could very well think outside the box?**

**Erza and Haku had their awesome fight. -:- **_**Cheering Jutsu**__**!**_** -:- Yeah it was a lengthy 4000 word fight, but it was definitely worth writing at the end. Like I said in the past, I'm tired of seeing people using the same boring canon-baka armors for Erza. Have a little sense of creativity and make way for a change around here. After all, I needed one fight scene in this chapter and I'm glad I chose this one. **

**Since the other fights were unimportant, I didn't bother writing them out since the results were handed out. That was another thing I imitated from canon, but then again, it was something I agreed with for the time being. If I proceeded with writing out almost 7 fight scenes in this chapter, there's no way I could finish writing this arc in the chapters I want to conclude it in. **

**Apart from everything else, I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and once again, I sincerely thank you all for bringing the story past the 2000 reviews mark. We've reached this amount of reviews in just 7 months. Unreal. You may have already sensed the thrill I have right now, but it's just the fact I know that this is my first story and only story so far, and to see it's reached this far already, makes me so happy that I took on the decision to become an author. Thank you all so very much!**

**I've already replied to everyone's reviews and now it's time I did the same for the Guest Reviewers.**

**To those that liked the previous chapter, I'm very pleased you all thought of it in that manner. Thanks for sticking through with the story with your amazing reviews and I hope you all continue with the same dedication. Thanks again!**

**To those that enjoyed reading the tenderness that was Naruto and Ultear, I have enjoyed writing it and it's always great to see the populace doing the same. Thank you for giving me the gift of your reviews that keeps me going in writing for everyone that reads the story. Thanks again!**

**To those that were waiting to see the S-class exams, well here's to you guys. Also, I'm happy all of you liked the added part of Naruto becoming the head proctor. It was on my mind for a while and it's pleasing to see you all agreeing with what I did there. Thanks again! **

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	41. Mysteries Revealed

**I'm proud to present you all with the 41st chapter of my story. It was amazing to see everyone liked the previous chapter and once again, it's because of each and every one of you that I'm still writing with such dedication. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I sincerely hope you guys continue with the same vigor. I wasn't able to post earlier because my internet company decided it was a good idea tampering with my internet connection, and not bothering with actually fixing the problem. Anyway, it's been a few days without internet usage, but just as soon as it came back, I immediately went about posting this update for you all. Therefore, I hope this 31,000 word lengthy chapter is more than enough compensation for everyone's patience. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

**WARNING: A scene in this chapter contains gruesome deaths. If you are sensitive to anything of the sort, please skip over them.**

* * *

"…Meredy."

Chuckling darkly, the newcomer now recognized as Meredy stepped out of the trees and smirked with the same dark expression she currently had across her face. Meredy was a teenage girl, who had short pink hair and bright green eyes. She wore some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears and donned a tight purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots. Above her attire, she had on a red cape with golden lining around the edges.

"Yes, _kaa-san_. You have no idea how long I've waited for this very moment. I'm visibly quaking in excitement to finally kill you for what you did in the past. You think you'd leave Grimoire Heart and no one would find out, _traitor_? Please." Meredy sneered coldly and had her deranged smirk intact at the look of outrage on the former female dark mage's face before continuing, "However, I'm going to postpone doing that for now since I might as well answer any questions you have for me. After you've had your share of knowledge embedded into your thick skull, I'm going to enjoy hearing your painful whimpers, just like I've heard from several others I've assassinated without remorse."

"Also, I'd like you to meet someone special to me that has always told me the _truth_ about everything, including the mention of what you did to my former hometown. Come on out, _Himiko kaa-san_." Meredy concluded and gestured for her partner to step out of the shadows with her right hand.

Meanwhile, Ultear held a hardened expression on her face, feeling completely thrown off by this devastating word exchange. Stiffening harshly, she felt water droplets falling on her wrists and looked down to see her two innocent daughters crying from what was happening, which only enraged her further. Though she knew Grimoire Heart had a chance to strike Tenrou Island, she wasn't expecting this confrontation at all. It was making her extremely vulnerable at the moment.

Trembling slightly, Ultear took an excruciating sigh. '_I could care less if Meredy wants to kill me, but I cannot allow my children to get caught in the crossfire. That brat also relayed the information about her former hometown, a mission I didn't even play a major part of. Still, that doesn't leave me off the hook because I was a part of Grimoire Heart then. Now, Meredy has also called upon someone else who she has referred to as kaa-san. Could this person be the one that was after me?_' She thought to herself and tightened the hold she had on her two little girls.

Following suit, an evil chuckle resonated through the vicinity, revealing the person in question, who was hidden behind the forest. This newcomer now known as Himiko, was a green-haired woman who had dark brown eyes with a jet black tattoo engraved on her left cheek. She donned a dark blue colored trench coat above a black shirt and matching black pants. To finalize her attire, she also had on black thigh-high boots that had light blue outlining around the edges.

"Ara ara musume, are you that anxious to have fun with your prey? Don't give into the temptation just yet, or have you forgotten about my teachings? Torturing your enemies is far more satisfying." Himiko voiced out in a sadistic tone and licked her lips at the mere thought.

Nodding hastily in return, Meredy smiled. "Hai kaa-san. I promise to make it slow and painful." She replied coldly with her smile deepening at the reaction she received from said woman.

Turning towards the quivering Fairy Tail mage, Himiko grinned madly. "Ultear Milkovich, former leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. It's an honor to finally meet you in person. I already know why you defected from Grimoire Heart so don't look so surprised. It was a long time coming. I've been watching you from the very start. How do you think Master Hades approached you when you were indulged in reading up **Lost Magic**?" She spoke emotionlessly and fixated her eye-contact on the female before proceeding, "Ah yes, _I_ was the one to order that doctor to lie to your mother and _I_ was the one that ordered him to run experiments on you. _I_ was the one who got the readings from that man and handed it over to Master Hades, who was very satisfied with the results. After all, Ur's daughter, who had a huge supply of magical energy from birth was clearly a gift handed down from above. We've watched you destroy those labs and from that point on, Master came to you in the attempt of teaching you magic so that you could lead the group he wanted to form, while I chose to remain hidden in the shadows to make sure everything went according to plan. I gave Master the mission statements and used you to perform them in your angered state, but when you were given the knowledge of the keys to Zeref, we understood from that point forward you were mere cannon fodder."

"We _knew_ you were going to devote yourself to those keys and we took that to our advantage. It was no big revelation to see you ditched the airship with that lame excuse of finding the keys after your failure with Jellal Fernandes and the magic council. Who do you think left you those books to learn the art of **Possession Magic **in the first place? _I_ was the one who told Master to send you off on impersonating as Zeref so that we could trick Jellal into becoming an ally. Like I've relayed earlier, I was _always_ hidden in the shadows. I'll give you some time to let this information sink in. After you've done so, I'll finish what I have to say and then you'll meet your impending doom at _my_ daughter's hand. I can hardly wait." Himiko explained with an amused smile etched to her features before patting a chuckling Meredy on the back with pride.

_Shatter._ Heart beat becoming faint at the words being shared, horrid tears began rolling down Ultear's cheeks, realizing who in veracity, played her like an orchestra. This woman in front of her was the reason why she was tortured in the past, why she was kidnapped by that doctor, why her mindset broke so gravely that she ran away from her own mother, why she joined Grimoire Heart, and the sole reason behind how she was shanghaied into executing such atrocious missions back then.

_Agony._ Thought processes rampaging so immensely that it was taxing her brain, Ultear started hyperventilating to levels unknown before she snapped back to reality upon hearing her embracers weeping their eyes out. Breathing heavily to calm herself down, she felt her soul aching at the sight of her crying daughters, but didn't know what to do in order to keep them stable, due to the fact that she herself had no idea on how much more information she could handle.

"You… you caused me to suffer. You made my life miserable for your own selfish gains." Ultear gritted out in a broken tone and juddered from her position, while her children interminably leaked tears.

"U-Ultear kaa-chan…" Leah whimpered in horror at what she was hearing, unwilling to accept those cruel words aimed at her beautiful mother.

Beside the little brunette, Wendy could only sob, realizing how broken down her mother currently was. She was so happy a short while ago and these monsters showed up and ruined their family time with their revolting conversation. She didn't how what to do to stop them from continuously damaging her mother's mindset with that painful recollection of the past.

On the other side of the area, Meredy smirked maniacally. '_Your pain and suffering is giving me a lot of comfort, Ultear Milkovich. This is payback for destroying my hometown. I'll make sure you'll beg me to kill you when I'll start your soon-to-be torture session. Thankfully, Himiko kaa-san taught me the art of torture a long time ago because applying those methods has become one of my favorite hobbies_.' She thought to herself with joy and rubbed her boots on the ground in anticipation.

Chuckling menacingly, Himiko's lips molded into a twisted smile. "Believe me, I am thoroughly pleased at what I've done regarding your treatment. _I_ was the one who kept you from being with your mother, but there's something you don't know. You think you ran away from your mother upon seeing her with those two pupils of hers? That's where you're _dead _wrong." She voiced out coldly with the smile only twisting further into the talk before continuing, "I used my **Possession Magic **to manipulate your thoughts, successfully making sure you wouldn't go back to Ur. Your presence at Grimoire Heart and formulating the Seven Kin of Purgatory was a necessity, along with the fact that we needed someone to learn the **Arc of Time Magic**. You were the perfect candidate so we couldn't afford to let you slip away from our grasp. All this time, you thought _you_ had people manipulated? Don't make me laugh, you foolish woman. I orchestrated _every_ task in such detail that it's simply beyond your feeble comprehension and the reaction you have right now, makes everything worthwhile."

"I had planned to the point of your defection because I knew you'd break free from that hold I had over your mindset sooner or later. However, you chose to run off at a very peculiar time, one that even I hadn't anticipated. I do admit that I'm surprised you joined Fairy Tail, which is pretty obvious judging by the black colored Guild stamp you have on your arm. This is very astonishing because you personally ratted out that bastard** White Flash** on the airsh-" Himiko stopped midway into her speech upon suddenly feeling an intense flare of magical energy.

"_Don't you dare speak that way about my husband!"_ Ultear growled slowly with a murderous expression, tossing aside everything she had just heard from the fiend.

Going wide-eyed in shock, Himiko and Meredy were at a loss for words. This went double for Himiko, who thought she was successfully tearing apart the female mage's mindset with her conversation, but was now totally thrown off at hearing how Ultear was supposedly Naruto's wife. Regaining her composure, the manipulator of Grimoire Heart narrowed her eyes, mentally debating on how she could break Ultear down again because this was something she had not anticipated.

Wiping away their tears at the mention of their father, Leah and Wendy wanted nothing more than for him to be present right now. They needed him to take care of those mean women because they knew their mother's mind wasn't clicking properly. Carla was on the same page as she had no idea how to resolve this situation, while Yuna was gnashing her teeth at the recollection of her partner crying.

Taking deep breaths to keep herself steady throughout this interaction she was having with those dark mages, Ultear's heart clenched. Now fully aware that Himiko was also the one to manipulate her thoughts to such a degree that her very own mind agreed with running away from her mother, who never abandoned her in the first place. All this time, she thought she was to blame for this, but now the pieces to the puzzle were finally coming together.

_Strength._ Even though she was in such a grave situation, Ultear was now slowly regaining control of herself because of the ill-mention of the love of her life was something she would never stand. Seething in rage, her eyes burned with hatred aimed at the duo, trying to hold everything together. Keeping her emotions in check was what she learned from her man and those lectures were helping her through this.

Shaking her head, Himiko let out a dark chortle. "Husband, huh? You always were a wild one. I guess you haven't changed, lusting over a man that has power. It's quite understandable, you _skank_." She said glacially with a full-on glare rocketing at the defected Grimoire Heart member.

"You can call me whatever you want, but I won't stand you slandering my husband's name. You're the one that caused everything wrong in my life. You destroyed my mind in the past and you're the reason why I ran out on my mother. Your control over me has ceased to exist and I've been living a peaceful life because of it." Ultear voiced out in a deadly manner and matched the weak glare before continuing, "I'm not that same person any longer because I've finally come to know the truth. I'm the wife of the love of my life. Now, I'm going to protect my daughters from harm's way even if it's the last thing I do. If I do fall in this battle, my husband _will_ avenge my death. He will wipe Grimoire Heart off the map for good. You won't escape his wrath, and your suffering will not be over quickly."

Ignoring the words being shared, Himiko turned towards her daughter before saying, "I think I've just about had it with this imprudent trash. Musume, I leave her treatment in your care now. Remember what you said. Slow and painful. I'll be watching."

Nodding, Meredy cracked her knuckles. "I agree and don't worry. I won't let you down, kaa-san." She replied with her voice laced in determination before stepping towards the female legal mage.

'_If in the case that __**White Flash**__ does show up here, I'll prepare a transparency spell that will allow Meredy and myself to keep out of his vision. Whatever the case is, I cannot risk fighting him because I have no idea how powerful he truly is. I've already disobeyed Master Hades' orders to search for Zeref's body, but this is far more important. I want to see this harlot perish at the hands of my daughter_.' Himiko thought to herself and smirked at her partner getting into her sadistic personality.

Just then; Yuna hopped out of her embracer's arms, accidently yanking out Ultear's **Hiraishin** seal necklace with her tail, growling into a full-on dash in the direction of the approaching teenager, recalling how her human partner cried because of these two women. In the momentum, Leah formed a look of horror on her face, a look the others among her shared at the sudden change of pace.

In return, Meredy quickly stepped out of the way and twisted her body before crashing the female fox with a kick, sending the fox in question plummeting to the ground with shrieks escaping her. Acting quickly, she crouched down and connected a fist to her victim's face, enjoying the sound of pain resonating from her action. She had now fully merged into her sadistic personality.

"YUNA-CHAN!" Leah shouted with her horrified expression intact and thrashed around in her mother's arms, trying to break free from the hold.

"What a pathetic creature. I'm going to kill you first." Meredy barked callously and pulled back her fist, only to get pushed back by an orb smashing her shoulder.

Maneuvering the orb that she forged out of **Arc of Time Magic**, Ultear began landing continuous strikes at the teenager, who was shrieking in outrage from the repetitive blows with blood oozing down her shoulder. Not caring for the agonizing screams in the slightest and observing Himiko doing nothing to help Meredy out, she persisted with her movement before controlling the path of her orb again.

Instantly, the lady of the White Dragon Slayer made her magical creation appear in front of the whimpering Yuna, who was now held on top of the orb. In the momentum, she hastily called the orb back and brought it towards her, dispelling it into the arms of her youngest daughter, whose tears began rolling down as she held her injured companion very carefully.

Looking down at her terrified children, Ultear took a deep breath. "I'm only going to say this once because we don't have a lot of time. Wendy-chan, I'd like you to use your **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** to heal Yuna-chan of her injuries. Carla, I want you to take my daughters away from here. I do not want them anywhere near this place. I'm not going to get those dark mages harm any of you." She explained in extreme seriousness before glaring blazingly at the two Grimoire Heart members.

"K-kaa-chan… you'll get hurt!" Wendy yelled in protest and shivered at the dangerous expression her mother had on her face.

"This… this may be the _last_ time I may ever see you again, my daughters." Ultear whispered softly and choked at her own words with tears trickling down her cheeks before proceeding, "Just know that I'll forever love both of you and I'll cherish the love you've provided me with. I cannot remember a time when I had such warmth in my heart and it's because of my family that I feel this way now. Your father is my husband, your remaining mothers are my sisters, and you two are my beautiful children. I have a perfect family which is why I'm going to do everything I can to protect it."

"If sacrificing my life means I can save my daughters, I'll do it without hesitation. This is all happening because of the mistakes I've made in the past. This is all my fault. Please do not argue and get out of here while you still can. I'll try my best to hold off these two. **NOW GO!**" Ultear concluded with her face flooded with tears and shook achingly at the reaction of her two little girls.

Heart clenching, the two daughters of the Wizard Saint were sobbing their eyes out hearing that their mother was planning on sacrificing her life to save them. Their minds were rampaging with emotional distress because they couldn't lose their mother like this. They loved her so much and couldn't bear the thought of it. They had to try and save her. Though it pained Carla to unimaginable levels, she had to be the strong one because she was the only way the two kids could get out of here safely.

Before Ultear could lower her embracers to the ground, she was connected with a powerful fist to her back, causing her to skid onto the rocky surface. Groggily turning around, her eyes went wide with horror at the sight of Meredy lowering her fist and felt Himiko behind her. Not given the chance to retaliate, she coughed up blood from a knife piercing her back, while her vision slowly became groggy from the vicious assault. Jaw hanging painfully, she felt Himiko pulling out the knife, bringing her to loosen the hold she had on her companions.

Gradually setting them on the ground with blood leaking from her mouth, Ultear instinctively realized something bad was going to happen, judging by the sound of footsteps getting closer. Gathering up the willpower to tower over her fellow group, she screamed out in pain upon getting stabbed again, but smiled inwardly because she had successfully saved the others from harms way.

Coughing up blood, Ultear gritted her teeth through the extreme pain. "I love you my children. I only hope I was a good mother to you both and in your hearts, if you disagree, please forgive me. I've tried my best to shower you with motherly love. You're my little balls of sunshine and if I do pass on from the progression of this battle, just remember kaa-chan will always love you. P-please go now." She explained within agonizing deep breaths with her vision fading slowly.

Without hesitation, Carla brought Wendy onto her back, causing the Sky Dragon Slayer to grab her little sister, who had her companion in her arms, into her embrace. However, the two children were void of emotion upon glancing at their mother's current injured state, and their hearts broke since they could do nothing to stop those monsters from hurting her either. Words failed to escape their lips because their mindsets were blank to formulate anything at the moment. They were now mentally scarred.

"Oh no you don't. I'm going to torture your daughters first. It's funny because you once considered me to be your daughter, Ultear. After dealing with them, _then_ I'll get around to killing you. Once we're done here, kaa-san and I will search for Zeref-sama's body and complete our mission." Meredy spoke darkly with a glare aimed at the children.

Expression hardening, Ultear placed her palms wide open. "**Arc of Time: Twofold Shockwave!**" She called out as two orbs formulated, which were sent shooting at the two dark mages.

Not expecting the sudden move since they thought Ultear wouldn't be able to conjure up the strength to formulate a magical technique, the duo were met with the full-force of the powerful attack, sending them crashing backward into the rocky ground. Reacting quickly, they rose to the ground, only for Meredy to clench her fists at the sight of Carla hovering in the air with the others. Following through with the movement, Himiko pointed a finger at the Exceed as she gathered up her magical energy.

"**Arc of Time: Twofold Shockwave!**" Ultear brought forth the same attack and directed it at the two women, downright coldshouldering the soaring pain she had in her body.

Snarling at the technique, Himiko jumped back to her feet with Meredy doing the exact same. Now they weren't going to make the same mistake of underestimating Ultear, realizing they're now battling against a mother whose sole purpose is to protect her children from any sort of danger. This was going to be Ultear's last battle and she wasn't going to go down easy.

Whispering to one another, Himiko and Meredy formulated a plan to induce the maximum level of torture upon Ultear. First they would break apart the woman limb by limb and keep her living, and then they'll find those children and kill them in front of the woman while she watched before finally killing her too. **White Flash** be damned. He'll know better than to mess with Grimoire Heart now.

'_Please be all right, Ultear-san. Please_.' Carla thought to herself and tried dashing off, but stopped close by because her body refused to budge any further.

Meanwhile, Ultear placed a hand over her chest and shook in fear. '_My __**Hiraishin**__ seal necklace isn't on my person, where did it go!? If I can get to it, I can summon Naru-kun. At the very least, he can save our daughters because these monsters will catch up to Carla. I can only delay their attempt since the damage they've inflicted on me is only going to become critical. I guess I won't be able to survive through this battle at this rate after all. I am so sorry, my children, my sisters, and my husband. I love you all._' She thought to herself before suddenly noticing the jewelry a safe distance away.

Following suit, the blackette painfully gathered up the strength to rise from her position while blood kept trickling down her back. Not bothering with the agony she felt coursing through her body, she raced towards the necklace in an attempt to call her husband over here. It was the last hope she had in trying to save those deranged fiends from assassinating her daughters. Before she could blink, she was slammed to the ground face first by Himiko and growled out in pain from the sudden attack.

Just then; Himiko stomped on the area she stabbed Ultear earlier, resulting in shrieks of agony that echoed loudly in the vicinity. Hopping off the woman's back, she gripped her neck tightly and pressed her against a tree before gesturing for Meredy to finally begin her long overdue torture session. Looking up at the sky, a wide smirk etched to her features upon hearing the pitiful screams resonating from the two children hovering above. She was very looking forward to adding those filths to her kill list.

Nodding in gratitude, Meredy inched forward. "So tell me. How does it feel to be betrayed by the one you considered to be your own daughter? It must sting your humongous pride does it not?" She asked coldly and crouched down to meet the woman at eye-level.

Wincing at her sharp pains, Ultear gnashed her teeth. "_Daughter_? You misunderstand, Meredy. I could care less about you right now. I already have two beautiful daughters. Does that sting? Does it hurt, knowing your existence means less to me than the dirt beneath our feet?" She responded mockingly and let out a weak chuckle while blood oozed down her back.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Meredy shrieked with her right hand raised before slapping the female mage right across the face.

Coughing up blood, Ultear placed a hand on her cheek. "Isn't it ironic? You mentioned me being lustful towards Zeref and here you are calling that trash by such an honorific. Get over yourself, child." She taunted coldly and smiled weakly at the look of outrage formulating on her _former_ daughters face.

Gathering her magical energy, Meredy breathed heavily. "**Maguilty Sense: Sensory Link!**" She whispered murderously as a beam of pink light latched onto the legal mage's wrist. With a dark expression etched to her features, she used the destructive power of her technique to literally electrocute the woman and didn't bat an eyelash from doing so.

"AAHHHH!" Ultear shrieked in pain with blood gushing out of her mouth from the attack, trying to mask the grave situation she was currently in.

Watching with a proud smile on her face, Himiko nodded in approval because teaching Meredy the art of torture was working out perfectly. She had longed to see this day and it was giving her a lot of comfort knowing Ultear was going to die soon. The damage done to the blackette's body was very serious and it wouldn't be long until the woman would die from blood loss.

"KAA-CHAN!" Wendy and Leah shouted from above in the sky, a reaction their scarred partners shared from watching the display. Carla was still too terrified to move an inch away from the sight.

Eyes losing vision, Ultear painfully utilized her **Telekinesis Magic** on the necklace that was close by, thereby pulling it towards her. Combining it with the ability of **Ice-Make**, she formed a near-impossible detectable mist on the ground and only hoped those two dark mages wouldn't catch onto her plan. She knew Carla was still hovering not too far from here and she couldn't even find her voice now. The damage done to her body was reaching critical level. She knew she'll be passing on soon.

Meanwhile, Meredy walked back towards her victim with a knife in her hand. "I'm going to torture you with the same knife that my mother used to stab you earlier. Don't forget about my magical powers because it'll be used in sync too. With this next move, you'll be erased from existence." She said emotionlessly and gripped the weapon tightly with a smug smile on her face.

"CARLA! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Wendy and Leah screamed with tears in their eyes, but the female Exceed was too emotionally scarred to do a thing about the situation. They could only watch on in horror as the lunatic teenager moved even closer towards the blackette.

Sighing inwardly, Ultear now had her necklace in her hand and channeled magical energy into it. '_My love, I hope you can reach here on time. I know that I won't be able to survive this torture because my life-force is slipping away. However, I need you by my last moment. I want to kiss you one final time before I pass onto the other side. You'll need to save our daughters from these fiends. My only regret is that I didn't fall in love with you sooner. I love you with everything I possibly have_, _Naru-kun_.' She thought to herself within painful coughs, awaiting a final killing blow from the dark mage.

* * *

(20 Minutes Ago: with Naruto)

* * *

"What's the plan, Naruto-san?" Gray asked calmly with his arms folded against his chest, wondering how they would deal with this new development.

"Ji-ji told us about Grimoire Heart two months ago when he relayed the information about the S-Class Promotional Exams. However, there was no mention of what formation we were going to take against those dark mages during that explanation. I can only assume they'll be extremely powerful, seeing as they're a part of the Balam Alliance. Whatever you advise, we'll follow through with it." Laxus piped into the conversation and took a deep sigh before turning towards his fellow Guild mates.

Nodding in approval, the remaining Fairy Tail mages turned towards the White Dragon Slayer with full attention. Realizing their opponents were going to be Grimoire Heart members, none of them could afford jumping in without a proper thought process in play. After all, the Oracion Seis were very strong and it was rumored that Grimoire Heart was even stronger, something that nerved them greatly.

Forming a smile, Naruto held out his hand. "That's how many dark mages we have to fight today. Yes, Grimoire Heart's number has dropped down to 5. The reason is quite simple. A long time ago, I had the airship of that Dark Guild laced in my **Hiraishin** seals, but last night, I got a bit impatient." He replied sheepishly and ran a few fingers through his hair before explaining exactly what happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"**Kit, do your mates even know you're here right now?**" Kurama asked in the utmost humor and stayed glued on his partner's shoulder to take a glance at his surroundings.

Currently; the White Dragon Slayer and the bijuu were inside the Grimoire Heart airship. After watching Mirajane fall asleep from their passionate night, Naruto silently appeared on the outskirts of Magnolia Town, where he summoned the nine-tailed fox, and told him about the mission entailment.

After hearing everything his former Jinchuriki had to say, Kurama was more than happy to oblige since the mission meant the destruction of some dark mages, but zoned out of the other things the blonde shinobi talked about because he was too busy thinking of ways to kill. Following through with that, the duo arrived within the confines of the airship, hidden under the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**.

Smirking, Naruto shook his head. "I guess you zoned out after the mention of killing. Anyway, the answer is no. My wives don't know about this because I have no reason to involve them. I've grown tired of this Grimoire Heart threat and I positioned my **Hiraishin** seals here on the airship a long time ago, but haven't done a thing about it. Now, it's finally time I took care of the situation and I'm also in the need for some answers regarding the mystery person that is hunting Ultear-chan down. Tomorrow will be the start of the S-Class Promotional Exams. My wives are currently asleep and I don't want to wake them from their needed rest. We'll be performing this mission on our own." He explained in a sagely tone and applied chakra to his ears to catch onto any movement.

"**Well excuse me if I got a bit excited. This was a long time coming anyway. Let's do this**." Kurama replied coolly and snickered at his amused partner.

With a nod, the duo stepped into the piloting area, but saw no one present within the confines. Taking the next route, they approached the hallway which had several doors on each side. Opening the first one, they recognized a sleeping figure and smirked as they closed the door behind them. Applying a silencing barrier on the wall, Naruto inched towards the unconscious dark mage, while Kurama formed a bloodthirsty grin of anticipation.

Using that moment in time, the blonde shinobi took a close look at the dark mage and smirked at their first victim. This newcomer was a young man with silver hair that was held in a pompadour style. He donned silver colored designer glasses and wore a grayish shirt with black pants. _It was Rustyrose, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory_.

Smirking at the sight of the sleeping male, Naruto faced his partner and chuckled at the bloodthirsty grin that he saw plastered across the fox's face. Channeling chakra to his finger, he flicked the man's forehead, which pressed deeply, pressuring the man in question to jerk awake with bulging eyes.

"AAARRGH" Rustyrose screeched repetitively with his hands gripping his now bruised area, wondering what the hell was going on.

Following suit, Kurama hopped off his partner's shoulder, disabling his invisibility, while the partner in question chuckled as he remained hidden. A heartfelt smile etched to the bijuu's features because he was going to rip this human to shreds and that was a joyous moment for him. It was exactly what a child felt upon receiving tons of presents or something on the same lines.

Meanwhile, Rustyrose gasped loudly in shock at the strange crimson colored fox. "W-what are you doing here!? How'd you come into my room!? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN FOX!" He roared viciously, but felt his very soul separating from his body at his questioning.

"**Why hello there, ningen. All you need to know is… Tooth Fairy**." The bijuu said with his heart fluttering with harmony and twirled around on the ground, making his partner groan at his antics.

Clenching his fists, Rustyrose narrowed his eyes. "What in the hell is a Tooth Fairy?" He questioned in annoyance and faced the fox with a highly curious expression.

"**Eh? You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you ningen. It's such a shame because you've clearly been missing out. The Tooth Fairy is my most prized technique. Allow me to demonstrate**." Kurama countered propitiously and jumped on the comfy bed sheets before thrashing his tails forward.

Screaming at the action, Rustyrose's mouth opened wide as two of the tails kept it from closing, while the remaining tails smashed inside, utterly destroying his teeth with some sort of deranged red coated energy. Blood gushing out of his mouth, Rustyrose began spilling tears as Kurama effectively tore apart every single tooth he had, and he could do nothing but keep crying through the painful experience.

Humming a happy tune, Kurama inched one of his tails ahead before yanking out the dark mage's tongue, feeling his heart leap out of his chest in joy at witnessing the horrified tears gushing down the man's face. After that, he forced Rustyrose's mouth shut and smiled warmly at him before patting him on the shoulder, while his former Jinchuriki simply shook his head at the deranged display.

"…**you need the Tooth Fairy. Get it? You need the Tooth Fairy, ningen**." Kurama spoke in the utmost humor before snapping the whimpering dark mage's neck, instantly killing him on the spot.

Separating from the sight, the bijuu wiped off his bloody tails with the comfy bed sheets, humming the same joyous tone he was humming earlier. Following suit, he formed a smile that matched Leah's as he turned towards his former Jinchuriki, who was sighing deeply because it was such a bizarre sight to behold, knowing why the fox was so happy at the moment.

Sighing once more, Naruto sealed the head of the dead dark mage into a scroll before sealing it into his wrist. Looking down, he saw his partner already took care of the body, bringing him to wipe the bloody areas with a **Water Style Jutsu**. Nodding to one another, the duo stepped out of the confines of the room, trying out the next one beside it. Upon seeing this room was unoccupied, they simply moved onto the next one, and smirked at the sleeping figure of another dark mage.

The newcomer was an extremely tall, overweight, and muscular man who had chalk white colored skin. Though he was bare-chested, he had two belt-like collars wrapped around him in a crisscross fashion, and also donned dark colored tights. _It was Kain Hikaru, another member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory_.

"**Wakey wakey, ningen.**" Kurama cooed with his tails brushing the man's face, snickering inwardly at what was going to happen now.

Meanwhile, Naruto, who was still hidden under his technique, sweatdropped at the display and took a deep sigh before shaking his head again. His teammate was having too much fun with this, but then again, a happy Kurama is better than a grumbling Kurama. Therefore, he wasn't going to ruin this moment for the nine-tails who was currently a cheerful camper.

Groaning, Kain's eyes forced open. "W-w-who are you?" He asked nervously, fully aware the aura emitting from the fox wasn't anything weak and that was a fact.

"**Hmmm… I've already used Tooth Fairy. What should I go by this time around?**" Kurama asked out loud and fashioned an out of character pout on his face before continuing, "**I think it's better if we indulge ourselves in a little heart to heart. I'll start, of course. I've seen a lot of ningens in my day, but I have to say… You're one of the pudgiest ningens of all time and it's quite easy to understand why you weren't cut out to be a legal mage. I mean your facial appearance basically screams '**_**I'm a hungry hungry ningen**_**' so I'm not too surprised. Any more weight and we'd have to establish you as a Legal Guild with the aid of the magic council. Tch. Poor ningen.**"

Gnashing his teeth together, Kain let out a deep snarl. "You dare mock my body!?" He asked fiercely, enraged by the fact he was talked down to by the bijuu because of his weight.

"**I do. Anyway, it's time for your checkup so remain calm, you chubby ningen. Doctor's orders**." Kurama reasoned in a professional manner, bringing forth his tails at the shaking dark mage.

Sighing deeply, Naruto leaned back against the wall and watched his partner fooling around with his _patient_. The mere thought of Kurama as a doctor made him scoff at the sheer stupidity of it. Looking on fixedly, he saw the bijuu covering the Grimoire Heart member's mouth with a tail, while his other tail pierced through the man's chest, extending outwards. Hearing the screams of pain, his expressions stayed impassive.

"W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Kain shrieked in agony, feeling his body going numb, but could do nothing except be held at the mercy of this deranged fox.

"**Shh… if you keep quiet, you'll get a treat. You know how much doctors enjoy quiet patients.**" Kurama countered in a wise tone and narrowed his eyes before continuing, "**On second thought, I've changed my mind. You've wasted enough oxygen with your excessive breathing already. That and the fact I'm already bored out of my mind from your chunky presence. Not only are you obese, but your personality is just as overweight. Therefore, enjoy the afterlife you chubby ningen.**"

Eyes widening in fear, Kain tried rising from the bed, but was held to the sheets and could only cry at the tails that were descending upon him. Within seconds, Kurama pierced the dark mage through multiple vital organs, killing him immediately and smiled warmly at the corpse. Following through, he chopped the man's head off with his tail and gestured for his partner to take over.

With that, Naruto stepped forward with an amused smile on his face, bringing Kurama back into the hidden technique. In return, Kurama chuckled in amusement at the reaction of his partner. Sealing the body part into a scroll, Naruto sealed it into his wrist. Using a low powered **Fire Style Jutsu**, he burned the remains of the body on the ground, before wiping the area clean with a **Water Style Jutsu**.

"Kurama. We'll be killing quick and clean now. There's no need for torture." Naruto voiced out and chuckled upon hearing the grumbles escaping his teammate's lips before continuing, "You'll get your torture time again, but for the weaklings, I want them eliminated immediately. I'm going to create a few shadow clones to perform the job while we search through the Guild Master's data files. I need to get some answers on who that mystery person is."

Nodding at the seriousness, Kurama saw his partner formulating the necessary shadow clones and observed them darting out in several directions. Into the momentum, he followed the real Naruto towards a chamber located at the center of the main floor on the airship.

Stepping into the confines of the structure, the White Dragon Slayer searched endlessly for anything he could find regarding the person that was hunting down his wife, but to no avail whatsoever. Half an hour of searching later, he narrowed his eyes at his shadow clone appearing in front of him. Sealing every document and file into scrolls, he nodded his head, to which the clone throw him some scrolls.

A second later, Naruto felt his head fill with memories at his clone dispelling. "I see. So Meredy, that mystery person, Hades, Yomazu, and Kawazu aren't present at the airship. My clones successfully eliminated Zancrow, Azuma, and Zoldeo in their sleep. Though Bluenote was awake, a simple **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Magical Suppression Seal** was more than enough to effectively bring the fool to his knees, torturing the information out of him." He explained in a sagely tone and scratched his chin with a smile before continuing, "It seems Hades is out looking for information on where Ultear-chan went. He wasn't able to find her and thinks that she was caught by some Legal Guild. He also took Yomazu and Kawazu along for whatever purpose, but fortunately for us, that old relic doesn't know she has joined Fairy Tail. Anyway, not even Bluenote was aware of this mystery person. Even these notes held nothing regarding him or her. It's like this person hides tracks and is always careful. I'm not worried because I doubt that person will stand a chance against me, but I'd rather end their existence soon."

"We have all the information we need, Kurama. I'll call you again tomorrow." Naruto concluded strongly and chuckled at his partner waving in a departing cloud of smoke, while he vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"YOU KILLED ALMOST THE ENTIRE GUILD!?" Natsu exclaimed in nervousness, trying not to faint from the bloodshed caused by the nine-tailed fox.

Everyone else were just at a loss for words at the moment, realizing they only had five Grimoire Heart members to deal with now. The recollection of the bloodthirsty Kurama truly gave them all the more reason to fear the fox, and seeing the cheerful fox in question remembering what he did to those dark mages, the Fairy Tail members could only pray for their safety.

"**Ah it was a wonderful time, Naruto. Thanks for taking me on that heartfelt mission**." Kurama voiced out kindly and smiled at the recollection of the two ningens he killed on the airship.

Among the Guild mates, stood Erza, Mirajane, and Haku, all of whom frowned deeply at what they had just heard, knowing now that their man snuck out last night, and to assassinate a Dark Guild no less. They knew their man could take care of himself, but they had every right to worry about him. After all, they were his wives and would always stand by his side, no matter what.

"Naru-kun, you should have told us you went on such a dangerous mission. We could have helped." Erza said softly with a frown on her face, but huffed cutely at the chuckle she received.

Shaking his head, Naruto hummed to himself. "Erza-chan, the mission was done silently, and I told you and the others already that I don't want you soiling your hands in blood when I'm able. Besides, Kurama was with me during that time. Surely you can understand he was more than capable of tagging along. Haku-chan was a participant for the exams, while you and the others were proctors. You needed your rest." He explained in a sagely tone before smiling at his woman gently pressing herself into his chest.

"We understand. Just please keep safe because you know how worried we get." Erza whispered pleadingly and enjoyed her man's strong hold, while her sister-figures nodded in approval.

After separating from their embrace, Naruto immediately turned around to see his former sensei Jiraiya, running up towards the meeting area with a chakra-feet induced movement. Raising an eyebrow, he was confused at what was going on because the toad sage should have been surveying the grounds of Tenrou Island for anything suspicious. Following suit, the other mages turned to face the man as well, but could only wonder what was on the man in question's mind.

"Naruto-kun, I have something you need to see. Open it up." Jiraiya said calmly and tossed his former apprentice the scroll he held in his hand.

Catching the scroll, Naruto unsealed it and narrowed his eyes. "These are the heads of Yomazu and Kawazu, two of the members I haven't assassinated from Grimoire Heart. Did you just encounter them recently on the island, Jiraiya-sensei?" He asked in concern, to which his eyes narrowed further at the nod he received from the man.

"I took care of them with such ease, but that's beside the point. With what you've just said, I can only assume you've eliminated a majority of the Dark Guild. _Haha_, it reminds me of that bandit camp you eliminated on our three year training trip that you destroyed on a sudden mood swing." Jiraiya voiced out with the utmost humor before smiling to himself at his words.

Chuckling at the mention of that event, Naruto shook his head, while his ladies giggled at the word exchange. Sealing the scroll into his wrist, he began formulating a counter strategy to take care of anything that may come his way regarding the Grimoire Heart equation. Just then; he felt a pulse reading which was getting fainter by the second, causing his mindset to revolve slowly.

"I'll be back. Something serious has come up. Jiraiya-sensei is the most experienced for battle strategy so he'll be the best option for you all to decide the next move. Now I'm leaving." Naruto said hastily before vanishing off in a flash of white.

'_**Kit, that sudden flicker in your eyes. I don't like it. What happened?**_' Kurama thought to himself and kept his gaze aimed straight at the retreating figure of the blonde shinobi.

'_Where are you going, Naru-kun? Why do I feel such pain in my heart all of a sudden?_' The ladies of the Wizard Saint thought to themselves simultaneously and slowly faced the toad sage, who was now clearing his throat to give out what he had planned.

* * *

(With Kushina and Mikoto)

* * *

"How far along is that dark magical energy you sensed earlier, Kushina-chan?" Mikoto asked seriously and leaped over a small boulder with her eyesight fixed on her best friend.

After the two ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were closing in on the boat, they met up with Makarov, who was heading towards the first trial location with Shiho and Jason. However, since Shiho found it was a splendid idea to interview the two female proctors, he voiced out they should all return to the boat upon hearing that was the area where the third trial was going to be held. Taking their time to sort out the documents along with answering questions Shiho and Jason had for them, Kushina and Mikoto could only giggle at their enthusiasm.

A short while later, the female Uzumaki sensed a sudden surge of magical energy which could only belong to Grimoire Heart, causing her to relay this information to her fellow mages. Without hesitation, Makarov ordered Jason and Shiho to remain on the boat because things could turn bad real soon. From that point on, the old man left the confines of the structure along with his two subordinates towards the source of the aura.

Keeping her vision aimed ahead, Kushina took a small breath. "At first, there were 5 magical energies that approached the island. Two of them drifted to an area leading to our proctor station, two were zoning into the resting area of the participants, while the strongest is not too from here." She spoke seriously with a hardened expression etched to her features before continuing, "Two of them suddenly vanished without a trace and that means someone took them out already. I sense the other two around the proctor station…"

Just then; the female Uzumaki's eyes shot wide open as she suddenly cut herself off from her speech, causing her fellow mages to look at her with concern. Expecting the worst at the shocked to the core reaction, Makarov and Mikoto stopped dead in their tracks, while the red haired kunoichi slowly took a few deep breaths, never once losing her hardened expression.

A second later, Kushina faced the duo. "Ultear-chan is in great danger! Her life-force has been slipping away at an alarming rate and if this keeps up, she won't be able to make it. We have to help her!" She shouted devastatingly with tears slowly formulating at the corner of her eyes.

Clenching his fists, Makarov seethed in rage before saying, "Those two dark mages you sensed must be the cause of all this. If you could redirect me towards the strongest aura, I'll take on who could very well be Hades, while you two head on to where Ultear-san currently is. There's no time to waste."

"What about our daughters, Kushina-chan? What about Naru-kun? Where did they all go?" Mikoto questioned in a grave tone, wanting nothing more than to destroy those dark mages.

A few seconds into the silence, Kushina's eyes widened. "Naru-kun's approaching the area where those two dark mages are currently present." She answered with a sigh of relief escaping her lips and nodded before continuing, "There's no need to worry about Ultear-chan any longer. I'm sure our husband will utterly destroy those monsters. I will believe in my man's strength because I have no doubt he'll protect Ultear-chan from further danger. Wendy-chan's energy is perfectly stable and that means Leah-chan should also be okay."

"However, since he's going to be dealing with those two, we should continue on towards the signature I sensed earlier. I know Naru-kun wouldn't want us anywhere that area if his current flare of killing intent is anything to go by. I for one am not going to get in his way, dattebane." Kushina concluded with a shiver and took a deep breath before nodding to herself.

Letting the information sink in, Makarov nodded in approval, unwilling to get anywhere near the topic of his surrogate grandson's wrath at the moment. There was going to be bloodshed and it was quite understandable. Grimoire Heart crossed a deadly thin line and he wasn't going to stop the blonde shinobi from taking out his anger on that Dark Guild.

Meanwhile, Mikoto also let out a sigh of relief, knowing her husband was now present at the area her sister-figure was present. Though the mention of how Ultear was in deep danger earlier, she felt her heart stop and the feeling was not pretty. Still, she shuddered at how angry Naruto would be right now and didn't want to get in his way either.

'_There's also the fact I've sensed a tremendous dark energy source and I'm sure Naru-kun has sensed it as well. However, I'm not going to go do anything about it until my husband gives me the say so because none of us can afford to be reckless here. For now, we'll deal with the dark energy which could very well belong to the leader of Grimoire Heart. I only hope Ultear-chan's okay_.' Kushina thought to herself and took a sigh at the sudden change of events.

With that, Makarov scratched his chin before voicing out, "I'm also in agreement. Let's head to that surge of energy because I too believe in Naruto-kun. There's no more time to waste."

Following suit, the trio rushed off into the distance and headed to the north-east side of the island, where Kushina had previously felt that dark aura. Into the momentum, they blazed through the forestry and held serious expressions, knowing who they might be battling against. However, the two SS-ranked kunoichi were still fearful for their sister-figure's life, but understood their lover would do everything he possibly could to save her.

A moment later, Kushina made a sudden stop, glancing at the airship which was currently right in front of her. It was very clear what this airship was and who it belonged to, if the images of that **Video Recording Lacrima** the blonde shinobi showed was anything to go by. Halting, Makarov and Mikoto narrowed their eyes at the structure before suddenly tuning into a loud chuckle which filled the vicinity.

On instinct, the Fairy Tail mages turned around to face a newcomer that was now standing in front of them. The newcomer was a tall elderly and muscular man with long silvery white colored hair, revealing his forehead. He also had a mustache and a similarly long thin curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He had wrinkles on his face and an eye-patch over his right eye. He donned an attire consisting of a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chin-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light colored pants with flames near the edges which were held up by a buttoned light colored belt. Along with the attire, he also had on a helmet matching his armor with a prominent metal plate protecting his forehead.

"Well look at this. I have a welcoming party."

* * *

(Back with Ultear)

* * *

Shivering achingly, the lady of the White Dragon Slayer felt herself slipping away even further into the darkness as the second passed. She was honestly at the state where she could feel death was right around the corner, but she was trying her best not to accept it. She wanted her husband here before she could accept her passing. She couldn't allow her daughters to get harmed. If she could bear through some more torture and keep her daughters safe, that's exactly what she'll do.

"SUFFER!" Meredy shouted and started building up her magical energy and tightened the grip she had around her knife.

Closing her eyes, Ultear took a long sigh, only to cough up blood from the extreme damage inflicted on her body. Following suit, she wheezed in pain, but had a small smile on her face knowing she tried her level best to protect her daughters. A short moment passed, yet she felt no electrocution nor did she feel the dark mage's knife stabbing her body. Opening her eyes groggily, she felt her heart race at the sight of the love of her life, who had now appeared in front of her, gripping the dark mage's arm.

…a_nd boy did he look pissed!_

Going wide-eyed in shock, Meredy and Himiko gasped loudly at the sudden turn of events, feeling such a dark chill run down their spines that it felt like a touch from the Death God himself. Sputtering into the progression, they were frozen still with absolutely no idea on how to resolve this situation without having to challenge the wrath that was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Above in the air, Carla felt the stiffness in her body slowly dissipate, finally allowing her to snap back to reality upon seeing her partner's parent arriving to the scene. Meanwhile, Leah and Wendy leaked tears of joy at the sight of their father appearing, which also gave Yuna a lot of comfort. The two children only hoped their mother would be all right now because they were so emotionally hurt at the moment.

'_What did they do to you, Ultear-chan? How did I allow this to happen? I should have left a shadow clone behind. I am so sorry, my wife. I've caused you yet another moment of pain_.' Naruto thought to himself in building rage with his eye-contact fixated on his barely-living lady.

Growling viciously, Naruto turned towards Meredy. "You filthy wench. You and your fellow dark mages wanted to place a bounty over my head? That's fine. You mongrels wanted to face me? That's fine. However, when you mess with my family, you crossed the line. You wanted **The White Flash**_? Well now you have him_." He stated coldly and snapped the girl's arm like a twig without remorse.

"AAAHHHHH!" Meredy shrieked at the top of her lungs before getting sent crashing into a tree nearby by a fist to the face, courtesy of the White Dragon Slayer.

Turning around towards the shocked Himiko, Naruto vanished in a flash of white, pulling back a fist as he reappeared behind her in the same flash before cracking the back of her skull with a fierce punch, sending her plummeting to the ground with a loud thud. Yanking the woman by the hair, he tightened the grip, hearing her screams of protest and harshly slammed her head on the ground repetitively. With that, he applied chakra to his arm and shot the woman towards Meredy like a football.

"UGH!" Himiko shouted agonizingly before grunting sharply upon getting smacked against her daughter, who growled in pain once more.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. Kami help you because the pain will _not_ stop until I'm thoroughly satisfied with your torment. The moment you struck my wife was the moment you sealed your fate." Naruto spoke glacially and appeared in front of the trembling females with a dangerous expression.

Following suit, the Wizard Saint chopped the necks of the females, hitting the pressure points and effectively knocking them out cold. Turning around instantly, he rushed towards his soon-to-be wife, who was wheezing in pain with blood oozing down her injured body. Expressions softening by the second, he appeared in front of her and looked at her with the utmost sadness.

"N-Naru-kun… you came. I-I just needed to see you a final time. My love, my life-force is slipping away with each passing second. I'm not going to make it. My condition is now critical." Ultear mumbled gently and coughed up blood with tears formulating at the corner of her eyes.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto carefully helped his lady to the ground. "Don't speak like that, Ultear-chan. I'm going to save you if it's the last thing I do." He whispered in a soft tone before gathering up his magical energy.

"Please Naru-kun, let me say this first. I… I don't think my injuries can be healed. I'm… I'm dying." Ultear said achingly and kept fixed eye-contact on her man before continuing, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You gave me everything I could ever hope for. I want nothing more than to marry you and bear your future children, but I'm sorry I may not live to see that moment. On the other hand, I'll be at peace, knowing I sacrificed my life protecting our daughters. I couldn't allow them to suffer for what I've done in the past."

"My only regret will always be that I didn't fall in love with you sooner, Naru-kun. I-I wasn't even able to make love to you and that's something I'll regret also. However, I was able to capture your heart and that's all I ever wanted. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful and nurturing family because I'll forever cherish them with all my heart. My final request… is that I want to kiss you one last time… please… I…I-I don't…" Ultear was cut off from her speech upon getting her lips captured by the love of her life.

'_I will not lose you Ultear-chan. I love you too much to let that happen_.' Naruto thought to himself and applied **White Dragon Slayer Magic **into his breath, sending the ready flow down his lady's throat.

Trying his best not to shed tears, the Wizard Saint couldn't stop them from falling at the moment, realizing his love was on the verge of death in his arms. He was going to stop at nothing in attempting to save her life. There was no way he'll ever let her die.

Eyes opening slightly, Ultear saw the tears her husband was leaking, causing her heart to stop because she never wanted to see him cry, but she had no idea how to stop this course of action. It was perfectly understandable because she was dying from her wounds and she had to accept that, no matter how hard it was for either one of them to admit it.

Summoning a shadow clone, Naruto's mental orders were pretty damn clear. By him continuously sending a steady flow of the **White Dragon Slayer: Mystical Restoration** into his kiss to deal with the internal injuries of his wife, his clone began healing Ultear with the use of **Medical Ninjutsu** for the external injuries. Carefully bringing about the perfect flow, he kept it persistent, and was slowly entering the state where he had to put the woman in a comatose state to fully heal her. Gradually pulling away from the lip lock, he eyed his lady intently.

"I'm going to hav-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence upon his wife wheezing up the strength to kiss him tenderly.

"I… I know Naru-kun. You'll place me in a comatose state." Ultear murmured and slowly separated from her man and bit her lip before continuing, "However, there's the fact I may not wake up. Your prowess in the art of medical healing is quite vast, but still, there's a high chance I will die from this. I just want you to remember something, my husband."

"If… if I perish, please don't mourn too much over my death. I know it's an extremely grim thing to say, but you have to stay strong for my sister-figures, not to mention our daughters. Even if I won't be there any longer, you will forever be the most precious person I have in my life. I'll always love you." Ultear concluded her speech with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Taking a deep sigh, Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm sorry Ultear-chan. I cannot grant your wish." He stated seriously and gnashed his teeth at his lady's horrified expression before proceeding, "I cannot do it because you are _not _going to die. I _will_ save you and there's _nothing_ that can stop me from doing so. I've fallen in love with you, I _am_ going to marry you, we _will_ have our future children, and I _will_ do my absolute best to get us through this situation."

"I want you to believe in me. I want you to believe in _us_. We've come too far to share a farewell speech now so I'm asking you to not speak of it any longer. If you really love me Ultear-chan. If you really love me, you'll _know_ this healing technique will work. Please believe in us, I cannot lose you here." Naruto whispered with a few tears of his own, not stopping his mindset from doing so.

_Devotion._ Eyes literally oozing the love she had for her husband, Ultear couldn't stop her own tears from flooding her face. Hearing her man speak to her like that gave her something she thought she was going to lose forever, but upon him speaking, her heart couldn't disagree. She loved him too much to give up. She will do it. No matter how slim it was, she was going to believe this would work.

"I do believe in us, Naru-kun. My heart beats for you, my mind resonates with your images, and my soul yearns for your presence. Please perform the technique. I cannot lose you either. You're my love, my hopes, my dreams, and my everything. There's not a shred of doubt in my mind now. It'll work." Ultear replied with the utmost truth laced in her voice before wincing from a sharp pain in her body.

"I love you Ultear-chan. We'll make this work. I'm performing the technique now." Naruto replied tenderly and kissed the top of his lady's head with a soft smile.

"I love you too Naru-kun. Our love will not die on us." Ultear murmured softly and smiled upon getting kissed softly on the lips.

Separating a short while later, Naruto formulated another shadow clone before ordering, "Carla and the others are above us. I don't want them on the island any longer. Take them back home and keep everything under lock-down until I say otherwise. Keep them safe and tell Leah-chan and Wendy-chan that everything will be okay. Their mother will be all right."

Nodding, the replica vanished towards the female Exceed, grabbing her before disappearing in a flash of white. On the ground, Naruto was already utilizing his medicinal technique of a mixture of magical energy and chakra to infuse the two together in an attempt to clear the damaged body, causing Ultear to close her eyes and enter the mentioned comatose state. This required a lot of patience and dedication and the blonde shinobi knew he couldn't afford to make a single mistake.

"Those two will suffer greatly. At this very moment, Dark Guilds have long tested my patience, but not anymore. No more chances, those recognized as a threat shall perish should they make their presence known." Naruto said to himself with a hardened expression etched to his features, keeping himself stable to continue with the move.

Ten minutes later, Naruto looked to see the wounds had completely vanished, but the clone still had to utilize the **Medicinal Ninjutsu** at a steady flow for a while longer. Noticing the expression on his creator's face, the replica immediately took Ultear a safe distance away. Nodding, Naruto rose from his position and vanished in a flash of white. Reappearing in the same flash, he eyed the two unconscious dark mages before bringing them out of their states.

"W-what happened?" Meredy asked painfully and screamed as she accidentally moved her shattered appendage. Beside her Himiko groaned awake before grasping her damaged head.

Looming over them, Naruto eyes glowed with cold fury. "I happened." He stated coldly and levelled the entire area with _murderous_ killing intent, causing the duo to momentarily black out under the sheer insanity with a look of horror etched to their features.

* * *

(Naruto vs Himiko and Meredy)

[**WARNING:** Torture scene]

* * *

Himiko and Meredy found themselves unable to respond, as the eyes and killing intent directed at them rendered their voices mute. The younger of the two attempted to crawl away from this… _human? _Could she really call him that? Because right now he looked anything but human. Killing intent swirled violently around Naruto, so badly that the area seemed to distort around them. The sheer presence was driving them to insanity and their assailant hadn't even touched them yet.

Kneeling down, Naruto grasped the older female by the throat. "I don't know your name, but you hunting down my wife has rendered your life forfeit. You will die first." He said emotionlessly before hefting her up from the ground effortlessly and tossing her to the right side in order to keep his two victims separate.

Meredy on the left, Himiko on the right.

Moving in on his prey, Naruto enjoyed the look of fear his victim had plastered across her face. Even as she made a feeble attempt to crawl away on all fours, the blonde still proceeded forward with the intent to destroy. His eyes still glowing with cold fury as he moved closer and closer.

"K-Keep away from her!" Came a shout from behind Naruto. Judging by the tone, it clearly lacked bite and was crippled with fear.

Turning his head slowly, the blonde saw Meredy flinch as his burning gaze forced her to look away.

"_Or what_, little girl?" The White Dragon Slayer responded nonchalantly before turning back towards his original target, who managed to crawl her way to another nearby tree and use it to stand up.

"Or I... I-I'll…" Unable to formulate words from the fear she felt from this man, Meredy's mind began to tear itself apart. Gasping loudly as a hand suddenly found its way around her neck, the daughter of Himiko felt herself lifted off the ground and slammed against a hard surface while her broken arm throbbed in protest. She wanted to scream, wanted to call her surrogate mother for help, but the hand around her neck simply turned that into a high pitched gurgle.

"Or _nothing_. Do not try resorting to empty threats, runt. It'll only make the pain awaiting you that much sweeter. Snapping your neck would be as easy as breathing, but that would only make things easier on you. You're going to suffer dearly, you will beg me to stop, beg me to end the suffering, but only _I_ will determine that." Clenching his right fist, Naruto delivered a punch to the young girl's stomach, earning more gurgles of pain through the choke-hold before releasing her. Weakly looking up, Meredy whimpered under his glowing eyes that burned with the desire to torment. From that point she knew she was done, everything she planned on doing to Ultear, now shot to shit by the very man that woman loved.

Disobeying Hades' orders had certainly backfired on them, and now they were paying the price.

Using the tree she was pushed against to sit up straight, the pinkette screeched as her hair was pulled upwards to meet Naruto's terrifying gaze.

"**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Magic Prison!**" Naruto announced coldly before a bright red light enveloped his victim's body. Moments later, the light faded to reveal Meredy trapped inside a red jail-like prison cell.

Mortified at the feeling of being trapped like a caged animal, Meredy made a move against the bars only for her body to freeze up upon contact. Gasping for breath, she felt the prison slowly drain her magic reserves before she finally let go and crawled into the center to avoid a second coming. Realizing she had no method of escape, Meredy began to whimper as the feeling of fear and helplessness consumed her.

The older of two dark mages watched the display with horror, her body frozen from the fear creeping into her mind. Snapping back to reality as **The White Flash** turned his attention back to her, the woman decided to look _passed_ him in order to keep her fear under control. Engaging in a staring contest with those unforgiving eyes was like giving the Shinigami the finger and flipping the bird towards a deity who literally wields death at its fingertips isn't the smartest decision.

Shakily getting into her fighting stance, Himiko prepared her first move. **"Possession Magic: Ghostblade!" **She yelled, holding out her left hand, a light blue sword fazed into existence. Slowly the blade formed a solid shape, but still held its transparency. Switching the blade to a reverse grip, Himiko crouched down and steadied her shaky legs.

Naruto showed no visible reaction towards the display, his legs still moving forward with a purpose. Hands itching to maim, itching to torture one of the whores that dare harm his wife. But first, he wanted to exhaust his prey, make her feel helpless. Only then will he enjoy the screams of pain and pleads for mercy.

Mustering up her strength, Himiko let out a battle roar before charging in with the intent to behead her target, who hadn't stopped his movements. As she closed the distance, the air got thicker and the fear grew stronger, knowing this man felt absolutely nothing from her coming assault.

Leaping at her opponent, the Grimoire Heart mage plunged her sword forward in a crescent motion but went wide-eyed as her sword was caught by the blonde's right hand. Still finding herself unable to stare into his eyes, Himiko felt another dark chill crawl up her spine as she knew his eyes were certainly on her.

"Try again." Naruto said emotionlessly before applying chakra to his grip and shattering the **Ghostblade** like so much an insect. Not giving his enemy a second to respond, the Wizard Saint delivered a harsh kick to the woman's abdomen, sending her through a tree and colliding against another behind it.

Gritting her teeth, Himiko held her damaged area before shakily rising to her feet. That kick alone made her bones cringe and part of her felt like he barely put any power into it. Still, she needed to think fast because her opponent was on his way.

"**Possession Magic: Phantom Cloak!**" She whispered, causing a light blue mist to wash over her body. As the mist gradually faded, Himiko was nowhere in sight. Now blended in with the environment, the female mage summoned another **Ghostblade** before jumping into a nearby tree, hoping to strike from the shadows where he would least expect it.

Inwardly scoffing at the useless tactic, Naruto paused his movement. The woman's current position was clear as day to him and for her to believe she actually had the advantage was amusing to say the least. For now he would let her believe and continued tracking her signature, waiting for the woman to strike.

'_I'm seeing things.'_ Himiko thought in alarm as she thought Naruto's eyes flickered in her direction. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm down, the **Possession Magic** user moved around the bushes silently to attempt an attack from behind seeing as her target wasn't moving.

Despite her fear, the Grimoire Heart mage grinned darkly as she was now positioned within a shrub meters behind Naruto. At this moment her enemy looked open for attack seeing as there was no reaction towards her presence. Assuming the plan had worked out, Himiko began to slowly creep forward. Pulling the blade back into a reverse grip, the substitute mother of Meredy proceeded silently until she was right behind the blonde and raised her blade before bringing it down.

Smirking, the White Dragon Slayer simply stepped to the side and let the blade sink into the ground. Himiko let out a surprised gasp as she thought his guard was down for sure. Taking advantage of her stunned state, Naruto delivered a kick to the sunken sword's blade, effectively snapping it in two before grasping the arm that held the weapon and flipped her to the ground facing upwards while still holding the arm firmly.

Grunting loudly at the hard contact with the ground, Himiko looked up to see a pair of cold sapphire orbs staring down at her. By now his eyes had diverted back to normal. The blonde's expression was impassive, yet she feared what lied within the eyes. It was crystal clear that those eyes spoke of the vengeful rage and desire to deliver punishment to those responsible for the condition of his wife.

_Pain was coming…._

…a_nd she was hopeless to stop it._

Applying further pressure to his grip, Naruto continued to stare into the eyes of his victim. He wanted to see the pain, witness it all as he wrecked her body piece by piece. Right now there was no pain, only fear, but that'll change. As his grip got tighter, he felt the bones begin to cringe in protest, and the pain now registered across her face as she tried her level best to release the seized limb. Alas, Naruto's strength far surpassed hers and simply applied further pressure. Until…

_*Snap*_

"AHHHH!" Himiko cried out in anguish as her arm from the elbow down was now broken.

But Naruto wasn't done, far from it. Flipping her over, the Wizard Saint dug his knee into her back and began folding the broken appendage over towards the other side of her body. The screams of pain were music to his ears as the shoulder popped out of place.

Releasing the downed woman, Naruto rose to his feet before kicking the screaming wench onto her back. Her left arm now completely destroyed and useless from his actions. Tears built in the corner of her eyes when Naruto placed his foot on the woman's broken area.

"Get up." The White Dragon Slayer said emotionlessly, removing his foot and waiting for his victim to do as instructed.

Gritting her teeth through the pain, Himiko brushed aside her tears and slowly got to her feet. Holding her now useless arm, Himiko seethed at being handled like a training dummy. She herself relished in the feeling of torturing others, so it was only natural for her to have some training in terms of pain tolerance to help in situations like this.

"B-Bastard, you have some nerve to treat me this way." The **Possession Mage** growled out and keeled over slightly from the stabbing pains in her arm before continuing, "Before we continue, I'd like to know something. What is it you see in Ultear that makes her so special? You know she ratted you out whilst affiliated with Grimoire Heart correct? She's nothing but a deceitful bitch who abandoned both her mother and now _ex_-daughter." Himiko concluded with a sideways glance towards her trapped daughter, who was watching the display with puffy eyes.

Seething at the younger girl's condition, the surrogate mother turned her vision back towards the man for an answer. Since she couldn't win the physical battle, she needed to play the mental game in order to throw him off enough for her to plan an attack, since escape was not an option.

Sadly for her, Naruto simply laughed. "You expect answers out of me? _Ahaha!_ Please, there's no talking your way out of this one. When I'm done breaking you, I'm going to drag your body towards that little partner of yours, carve out your heart and force feed it to her." Killing intent leaked through the chilling smile he had plastered across his face.

Eyes bulging in absolute fear, Himiko took a step back while her tormentor simply took a step forward. Not even she has performed such a horror on her victims before, the image almost made her throw up. Time was counting and if she didn't do something soon… well she knew what was going to happen now.

Raising her right arm, Himiko placed three fingers on her temple and looked at the blonde approaching. "**Possession Magic: Mind Warp!**" She shrieked desperately, hoping to take control of the Wizard Saint's conscience. Only the strongest of minds could resist this spell and in Naruto's current state, she figured his mind would at least be slightly hindered from the situation.

Feeling the presence enter his mind, the White Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes. This woman actually believed she could control _him_? Shrugging off the feeling like an unwanted fangirl, Naruto dashed towards his target before delivering a bone crushing punch to her abdomen, effectively shattering the ribs.

The manipulator of Grimoire Heart coughed up blood before collapsing to her knees. Pain writhed throughout her body as she screamed her lungs out. Before she could look up, a blow connected to the back of her head, laying her out on her stomach.

"Seeing as your left arm is useless, I figure you'd might want the other." Naruto spoke uncaringly before approaching the downed woman's right side. "Unfortunately, that's not your decision." Himiko could barely scream in protest as the blonde shinobi placed his left foot on her shoulder before grabbing hold of her right arm.

_*Riiip*_

"AAAAAHHHHHH_-urk!_" Using the now detached limb as a club, Naruto whacked the screaming wench onto her back before tossing it to the side. Blood oozed from the severed appendage and the Wizard Saint could see her consciousness fading slowly.

'_Not yet.'_ The White Dragon Slayer thought to himself before coating his hand in** Fire Chakra **and placing it over the bleeding wound. Whimpers and small cries of pain entered his ears as he effectively stopped the bleeding by hardening the blood. Channeling a miniscule amount of **Lightning Chakra** into his fingertips, Naruto sent a small shock through her body in order to keep her wide awake.

Unsealing his sword, the blonde bathed in the cool breeze that emitted from it before moving to the woman's lower body.

"P-Please!" Even in her current state Himiko could feel the power radiating from the sword. Her moth bulged as she spat out another glob of blood. Mind clouded with fear and realization, she had to make one more desperate attempt to somehow see tomorrow.

"A-Are you r-really going to k-kill me… i-in front of my daughter?" She stuttered out, wondering how a Legal mage was capable of such a feat.

Narrowing his eyes, the White Dragon Slayer turned his attention toward Meredy, who was bawling her eyes out at the sight of her surrogate mother.

Images played in his mind of how broken Ultear looked, how these two showed no intention of stopping even in the presence of his daughters. So with that, he had one thing to ask.

"Would you have done the same to Ultear-chan?" The question was simple, one that'll decide the fate of two individuals.

Seeing the hesitation in Himiko's eyes gave him the answer he needed. "Thought so." And like that, the Wizard Saint sliced off both her legs just above the knee. Ignoring the blood curdling screams and pleas for mercy, Naruto kneeled down and blocked up the wounds just like he did with her right arm before moving around to her head, sealing his sword away in the process.

Unspeakable pain coursed through her destroyed body as she lied at the mercy of the White Dragon Slayer. Begging for death was out of reach as her vocal cords couldn't produce any further words through the agony enveloping her being.

Gripping his soon-to-be dead victim by the hair, Naruto brought Himiko over toward Meredy, who was shivering uncontrollably from the recent events. Crouching, the blonde shinobi lifted the surrogate mother's body so it stood up straight and pulled out one of his trusty tri-pronged kunai. Reaching over, the Wizard Saint stabbed just above her heart before carving a perfect circle around said organ. Pulling out, Naruto allowed the skin to roll off before reaching inside and grasping the faintly beating heart and tearing it out, effectively killing Himiko in the process.

_Meredy looked absolutely terrified._

"What's the matter, Meredy? Your profile clearly stated that you love torture. Did you not enjoy the show?" Naruto cooed in a sweet tone before tossing away Himiko's dead corpse. Standing up with heart in hand, the blonde shinobi sealed the organ away and deactivated the **Magic Prison** surrounding his second target.

Magic drained due to her feeble attempts at escaping the **Magic Prison**, Meredy whimpered at the insane amount of fear coursing through her knowing her punishment was next. It was true, she did enjoy torture, but she_ herself_ has never been tortured before. Was this how her victims felt before they died? Helpless and weak, completely unable to retaliate?

Now the man was picking up a knife.

_The very knife she planned on using to kill Ultear._

Before the young mage could blink, Naruto had appeared in a flash of white. Flood gates busted open as her hair was seized in a harsh grip before being yanked up off the ground. Back smashing against a rough surface, the **Maguilty Sense **user opened her eyes only to meet the cold, unforgiving gaze of her assailant.

"For the actions against my wife, your tears mean _nothing_ to me." Holding the surrogate daughter of Himiko's head steady, Naruto slowly cut out both of the young girl's eyes with her surrogate mother's very own knife. Meredy kicked and thrashed, screamed and begged, but the White Dragon Slayer paid her no mind. The removed eyes were now held in Naruto's hands.

_Lunch time!_

Throwing his victim to the ground, Naruto forced open the Grimoire Heart mage's mouth and shoved a single eye down her gullet. Closing the mouth and holding her nose, he waited for her to swallow, which she eventually did. Not giving her time to throw it up, Naruto repeated the same process with the second eye. Still holding her mouth shut, the blonde unsealed the main course.

Himiko's heart.

"Give the Shinigami my regards." Opening her mouth once more, the Wizard Saint forced the organ into her mouth and closed her nose once more. Obviously given the size of it, Meredy was unable to swallow it whole and began to choke for oxygen. Naruto provided no such thing and simply kept her pinned. Moments later the **Maguilty Sense** user's thrashing ceased and her life signs faded into oblivion.

_Meredy was now dead._

[**Torture Scene** **Finished**]

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

Rising from his position, Naruto removed the heads of his two latest victims and sealed them into two respective scrolls, annihilating their bodies with a **Fire Jutsu** before sealing them into his wrist. Rinsing himself off with a **Water Jutsu**, his entire demeanor changed as he turned to his clone, who was healing his wife. Nodding to himself, he rushed towards the sight.

Arriving at the scene, Naruto crouched down and saw the female mage's shirt off and quickly turned her to the side to check up on the wounds that were present earlier. Turning her slowly back into the original position, he carefully put her shirt back on and buttoned it up. Gently planting a kiss on the comatose woman's forehead, he left his lips lingering for a moment and separated gradually.

Looking at his lady, the blonde shinobi smiled softly. '_It seems Ultear-chan's signs are stable and her wounds have been successfully healed. There's no further blood loss evident, plus the fact my medicinal knowledge in both magic and chakra allowed an accelerated rate of healing. Knowing the blood loss wasn't at a fatal level. Otherwise, I might have had to formulate a blood transfusion, but I'm not sure if my blood type is compatible with hers. All I can do is hope she wakes up because the pressure to heal those internal damages could bring about a very dangerous side-effect_.' He thought to himself sagely, while his replica stood back for any further orders.

Placing his hands on his wife's, Naruto slowly brought her out of the comatose state, internally praying for nothing more than to see his lady coming out safe. After a moment, he leaned back and kept praying, stroking her hair with a gentle touch, forcing himself to remain patient. Once another silent moment passed, he couldn't hold it in any longer and grabbed the woman into his arms, reeling her into his embrace.

"Ultear-chan… please wake up. I cannot lose you here. You have to pull through this. Our daughters will never be the same if you don't survive, nor will your sister-figures. I cannot live with myself if you don't make it out of this. After all we've been through, I will not allow you to leave me." Naruto murmured and rocked the lady in his arms, trying his best not to give into any dark thoughts.

Recollecting the sight of his nearly dead wife on the battlefield, the White Dragon Slayer felt his rage slowly creep back, but forced it down. The pain from it made his heart ache and he never wanted to experience such a hardship again. He lost so much in his past life, but he couldn't afford to lose this. He wasn't able to give her the love she needed. He hadn't even been intimate with her yet because they both agreed to wait. However, this dead silence was causing him to suffer.

As a shinobi, Naruto knew the dangers the battlefield entailed because he was a very capable ninja due to the training Jiraiya gave him in the past. Death would always be around the corner and he understood that completely. That didn't mean watching the love of his life dying in his arms was something he was going to live with. He could not allow that to happen. He still had so much love he had yet to give to her.

_So engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even feel his embracer stir._

Moments later, Ultear's eyes opened slowly. "N-Naru-kun…?" She whispered in a low voice before separating from the warm embrace she was currently in.

Eyes widening, Naruto blinked to see if he was seeing everything correctly, mentally hoping this wasn't a dream. He knew his technique had a severe side-effect because even if it was done on time, it could have proved to be fatal. It was one of the reasons why he didn't want to perform it, but he knew if he hadn't done so, his wife's life-force would have faded at the rate it was draining from that battle. Now that the deed was done, he knew her injuries were completely cured.

Forming a tearful smile, Naruto nodded before softly saying, "It really worked. You're alive Ultear-chan. The healing was a success."

Gasping, Ultear pinched her cheeks before yelping at the soreness she felt from the action, causing her husband to chuckle lightly at her antics. Gasping louder, she realized she wasn't dreaming and was actually alive. Not only did she feel no pain from breathing in and out, but also felt moving her body was perfectly normal. The injuries simply vanished. Looking at her man with the sincerest amount of devotedness and warmth, she let out tears of joy remembering what happened a short while ago.

"Y-you saved me, my husband. Thank you… thank you so much." Ultear voiced out lovingly and stared deep into her man's eyes, heart pumping furiously at the sight of his relieved state.

Bringing the gorgeous blackette into his arms, Naruto tightened his hold and twirled her around, listening to the divine giggles he thought he would never hear again. Stopping slowly, he pressed his lips against hers in what he felt was the most powerful kiss he's ever given her, making her moan in content with joyous tears leaking from her eyes at how intensely passionate the lip lock was. This moment was something neither one of them would forget because they had almost lost something special.

For Naruto, he had almost lost his wife who he had fallen so deeply in love with and who almost sacrificed her life to save their children. Now he had her back and couldn't be happier than he was at this moment. For Ultear, she was given her life back from the operation, which could have definitely proved fatal. She was now free from the darkness she was previously trapped inside because the light had prevailed. Her husband saved her life once more.

Separating from the kiss, Naruto took a deep breath. "I am to blame for this, Ultear-chan." He spoke through gritted teeth and ignored the reaction from his lady before continuing, "I'm the reason why you were in such a position. You may think otherwise, yet I clearly lost focus and ventured off to that second trial nonsense without leaving a shadow clone behind to keep you and our daughters safe. It was because of my mistake that you almost died in my arms, and if our daughters are emotionally unstable right now, I'm to blame for that also. This extreme burden is now on my shoulders. I should have known better and in my opinion, the only lucky break for us was that I had the skill of **Medicinal Ninjutsu** or otherwise, you truly would have died. I've been berating myself repetitively throughout this ordeal and it's such a hard moment to realize even if it was indirect, I was the one that caused you to suffer. I had promised that I wouldn't let anyone harm you, but my words proved to be meaningless."

"I've failed in keeping you safe. I'm a failu-" Naruto was cut off from his finishing sentence upon getting silenced by a kiss.

"N-Naru-kun…" Ultear murmured in distress and hastily wrapped her arms around her man's neck, indisputably mind shattered at hearing his broken tone.

Keeping in tune with the desperation, Ultear pushed her love to the ground with her lips still glued against his, both of them ignoring the light grunts they released from the sudden fall. Naruto made no attempt to steady himself, so he simply went with the flow. Opening her eyes hesitantly, Ultear gave a mental gesture for the blonde shinobi to take control and remove himself from his moment of doubt. The sight of that intense guilt blazing in his eyes devastated her to no end.

Feeling the love ooze into the kiss, the White Dragon Slayer realized what his lady was trying to do and it brought him out of the state he was confined within. Not wasting any time, he quickly overpowered the action, flipping her over and bringing her to moan angelically in the progression. Not willing to separate, he continued making out with her, stroking her luscious black hair, steadily feeling the synchronization of each other's heartbeat. After what felt like ages of the passionate make out session, the duo separated and stared at one another.

Keeping fixed eye-contact, Ultear basked in her adoring man's scent. "Please don't say such things_._ You're not acting like the Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I know and love with all my heart. You have to get over this incident. I know you love me, my sister-figures and our daughters, but I'm sure you've realized you cannot protect everyone all the time. We're human. We make mistakes and that's okay. Sometimes things happen for a reason and though it pains me to say it, I'm content at what happened. Don't get me wrong. I almost died, but I learned something very important." She explained in a sagely tone and took another sequence of deep breaths before proceeding, "That fiendish woman Himiko was the one that manipulated my every thought and it flowed even more serious than I thought possible. What I learned couldn't have been done if you were present at the time, Naru-kun. She wouldn't have given me her explanation if that was the case. I've learned that hussy corrupted my mind with her **Possession Magic** and had manipulated my life ever since I was taken to _that_ doctor with my mother. She was the one who performed every wrong thing that ever happened to me. This explanation gave me a lot of comfort because I had not ran out on my mother like I originally thought. It was all _her_ doing."

"The most important thing I have learned is that I am _not_ weak. I mentioned how my sister-figures were so strong, but I realized their strength didn't just lie within their skills as mages. It was because they knew _what_ they were fighting for. _We fight to protect our precious people._ I just sort of had that locked away inside my mind for a while and it all came rushing forward during that fight. My role of a mother gave me the courage to stand up against death itself and I never thought twice about it. This wouldn't have happened if you were there, my husband. You've given me and the rest of our family a home and a wonderful life. All of us love you so please never call yourself such a thing. You saved my life repetitively, protected me again along with our daughters, succeeded in healing my wounds, and killed the enemies that harmed me. You have _not_ failed me and never will. I cannot bear the sight of you like this, Naru-kun. It's breaking my heart. Please don't do this to me." Ultear concluded with a few tears formulating at the corner of her eyes, her voice filled with gentleness and care.

Taking another deep sigh, Naruto sat down on the ground as he drifted off into a heavy thought process upon hearing the full explanation his lady gave him. There was so much running through his mind that it was simply unreal, but he knew he had to make the correct choice here. He had arrived just in the nick of time, however, his wife was nearly fatally injured. Not only that, his children were probably traumatized by these events, only giving him further grief on leaving them alone earlier.

Meanwhile, Ultear looked at her husband in sadness, wanting nothing more than to soothe him right now. Without hesitation, she leaned down and sat on his lap with her face meeting his, her legs tightly wrapped around his back, and her hands gently stroking his golden locks. Breathing slowly, she lowered her right hand from its position and caressed her man's cheek, moving in for his lips before capturing them with her own in a display which only showed how much she truly loved him.

Several moments later, Naruto pulled away from the affectionate lip lock his wife gave him. "I guess the circumstance wasn't allowing me to think straight. Thanks for bringing me back, Ultear-chan. It was only because I saw you in such an injured state that caused me to feel the way I did. You already know how much I love you and the rest of my family. I promise this sort of thing will never happen again and though you stated I can't always protect you, I will prove differently. After all, you're my wife now and your safety is my priority. That's my unwavering promise to you." He explained with his voice laced in the utmost resolve and stared deep into his lady's eyes.

Heart pounding rapidly, Ultear gave a nod of approval. "That's the Naru-kun I cherish with all my being and you're very welcome, my love. I promise to grow stronger through this because I cannot afford to dwell in the past. None of us can. Regarding Himiko and Meredy, I don't need to know the details of what happened. I'm sure they've been dealt with accordingly and that's good enough. I thought of Meredy as a daughter in the past, but she was too far gone. That other women was utterly revolting. I'm just glad all of this is finally behind us. I don't doubt you for even a second." She countered gently and simply looked into her man's eyes with the same intensity.

Following suit, Naruto held his lady tightly as he rose from the ground, stroking her hair with the highest degree of care, while the lady in question hummed elatedly at the affectionate action. Into the loving moment, he planted kisses on his wife's neck, tuning into the beautiful moans escaping her lips from his action. He wouldn't make the mistake of almost losing her again.

Meanwhile, Ultear's mindset turned cloudy and was now in heaven from her husband's tender touch. Allowing him more room, she instinctively snaked her arms around his neck, while blushing as her breasts were now tightly squeezed against his chest. Taking in the euphoria of affection, she eagerly inhaled her man's scent since it always gave her immense warmth.

Separating several minutes later, Naruto turned towards his shadow clone. "I want you to head on over to the compound and inform the clone that's present to dispel. That way I can get the news on whatever's going on back home. You will remain there in order to keep Leah-chan and Wendy-chan safe. Also, check to see if my Fuinjutsu lock-down sequence has activated. I've already lost focus once, but never again. Now leave us." He commanded before rubbing his beautiful wife's back with a gentle touch.

Giving a salute, the Wizard Saint's doppelganger vanished off in a flash of white, leaving behind a content couple in the background. Hearing the resolute order given, Ultear smiled divinely because her husband was back to his normal self.

Meanwhile, Naruto took his mind off everything that had transpired so far, but subconsciously felt something out of place. Zoning into his sensory abilities, he immediately realized what the matter was, and stood up from the ground with his woman in his arms before pulling away, causing the woman in question to tense at his abrupt change.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto separated from his beautiful lady. "I'll be blunt here, Ultear-chan. Listen up." He said seriously and sighed to himself at the nod he received before proceeding, "I've just sensed Hades' magical signature quite some distance away from here. By the looks of things, Kushi-chan, Miko-chan and ji-ji are surrounding him at the moment. However, that's not the worst of it. Earlier, I had sensed another signature, one that dwarfs Hades' by a huge margin."

"I'm going to let them deal with Hades. I know they're more than enough to incinerate that foolish man. I, however, will take care of the larger source. I'll drop you off where the others currently are at the moment. There's no need for you to place yourself in any unnecessary danger." Naruto concluded in a serious tone and looked at the blackette fixedly.

Going wide-eyed at the explanation, Ultear clenched her fists, now fully-aware her sister-figures were about to face off against her former Guild Master. Even though she knew exactly how powerful Kushina and Mikoto truly were, recalling how those two were SS-ranked kunoichi in their past life, she was still worried about them. She nearly died recently and couldn't handle anyone from her family turning out like her. She wouldn't allow it. Hades wasn't someone who could be taken lightly because the man was the leader of Grimoire Heart for a reason.

However, the lady of the White Dragon Slayer also realized Makarov was among the two kunoichi so there wasn't much to be worried about. No matter how strong Hades was, there was absolutely no way he could handle Fairy Tail's leader, and two powerful women like her sister-figures. Before she could say anything regarding her being left out, she nodded upon her man clearing his throat.

"Also, there's something else you need to know. I took care of everyone else…" Naruto voiced out plainly before relaying the assassinations he partook with Kurama the previous night.

Eyes still wide, Ultear was shocked to the core, learning how her husband killed almost all the Grimoire Heart dark mages with the exception of Hades, Himiko, Meredy, Yomazu, and Kawazu. With those others assassinated, things were definitely in the favor for Fairy Tail. Plus the fact her man killed off Himiko and Meredy, while Jiraiya took care of Yomazu and Kawazu, all that was left was Hades.

"I see. Well that's good and all Naru-kun, but I'm going with you." Ultear stated with her voice laced in the utmost steadfastness before continuing, "I will not leave you behind while you go and take care of whatever's even stronger than Hades himself. I have a very bad feeling about this. I almost lost my life and after what transpired and the things I've learned, my mindset will not allow me to be separated from you. I need you more than anything."

"If you get angry at me for wanting this, I'll understand. But I don't want to watch you venture off somewhere that might put you in harm's way. My heart will crack and I cannot bear to see you in any more pain. As your wife, I have a right to stand by your side at times like this. _Please_… I beg for you not to deny my request." Ultear concluded with slight tears, while slowly lowering her head. Body literally shaking from the need to stick by her husband's side.

Smiling fondly at the words being shared, Naruto raised his lady's chin, initiating the two of them to look each other in the eyes. Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly, breathing in the enchanting aroma she always brought forth, and simply relished in the fact that she was still with him. Her resolve gave him intense warmth and denying his wives of anything wasn't his intention.

Meanwhile, Ultear nuzzled her cheek against her love's chest, basking in the protective aura he was providing her with. She felt so secure in his arms and within that positon, she felt she could do anything in the world. After all, her husband's strength was where she gained her own strength from. She would do all that she could for him. She would never leave his side. That was _her_ unwavering promise.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I won't get angry at you. I'll agree to this, but _only_ if you vow not to interfere if the going gets tough, and when that moment transpires, I want your word that you'll get out of there immediately." Naruto whispered seriously and planted a kiss at the top of his woman's head.

"I promise Naru-kun. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I won't go back on my word." Ultear murmured in a cute manner before blushing crimson as her man firmly squeezed her curvy rear.

Smiling, Naruto picked his lady up bridal-style and formulated a shadow clone. As the mental orders were clear to the replica, he vanished off in a flash of white, while the original White Dragon Slayer took off in his own flash, searching for the source of the aura.

* * *

(With the Fairy Tail mages)

* * *

"W-what in the world was that? The aura felt s-so dark… so sinister..." Gray said fearfully and shuddered from feeling that darkness brought forth earlier.

Nodding shakily, Laxus glanced at his surroundings. "It was like a gravity pull. The sheer density of that flare of energy was intense. I never felt anything like it in my entire life." He added into the talk with sweat trickling down his forehead.

The remaining Guild mates could only nod dumbly at the words being shared because they were in absolute agreement. That aura was so intense that it made many of them collapse to their knees, and even caused Gildarts to sweat at the flare of power, only adding to the overall fearfulness everyone had.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer breathed heavily. "The source belongs to Naru-kun. There's no question about it. But why was he emitting such a dangerous amount of killing intent? It's making me very nervous at the moment. Does it have to do with him leaving earlier?" Erza questioned with a heavy tone, while her sister-figures only frowned at the mention.

Going wide-eyed, everyone on the sidelines were looking on with confusion etched to their features, realizing their fellow mage was the source of that intense rise of energy. They were also worried because the Wizard Saint wouldn't call forth such a dangerous emission of power if it wasn't for a good reason, which only intensified their worries. What was the reason for that killing intent in the first place?

Into the momentum, Gildarts and Jiraiya sighed deeply at the words being shared, wondering why the blonde shinobi was so furious. After all, the orange haired mage was Naruto's surrogate older brother and the toad sage was the man's former sensei. This new development had them extremely cautious, pondering upon any reason for why the mage flared his chakra to such a degree.

Smiling warmly, Kurama patted the ground with his tails. "**It was definitely Naruto. Though I don't know what's going on, the killing intent warmed my heart significantly. I'm very proud of him asserting his dominance over any ningen that crosses his path. Let it be known that he's my favorite human.**" He spoke with his voice laced in pride and his smile only deepened at his words.

Sweatdropping instantly, the Fairy Tail mages shook their heads, unwilling to say anything to the bijuu, who was content right now. This speech from the fox did take their minds off the chakra flare, but still held the fear it brought forth engraved in their mindsets. Whatever the case was, they couldn't afford to make absent minded judgments.

"All right now that we've all calmed down, I'll relay the formation I was unable to give out because of Naruto-kun's killing intent. Since there are only 3 dark mages left for us to deal with, we don't have a lot to worry about. Gildarts-san and I will be able to take on anyone that may come our way, but I want everyone else to be ready for anything. Grimoire Heart is _not_ to be taken lightly, even with a vast majority of its members out of the picture. After all, their Guild Master Hades is still alive. For now, we'll wait for Naruto-kun to come back because we need his reasoning on whatever happened. I also want you all to keep your eyes peeled." Jiraiya voiced out in a sagely tone and took a deep sigh upon giving his explanation.

Nodding at the words, the Fairy Tail mages looked at one another in understanding. The information given out by the toad sage was very easy to follow, and no one required an encore to comprehend the situation. With them working as a team, taking care of the lessened populace of Grimoire Heart became an easier task. However, none of them could afford to become careless.

Before Natsu could voice out something he had on his mind, he immediately turned towards a flash of white that emerged into the vicinity, causing everyone around him to do the exact same. Now, all of them were facing the replica of the White Dragon Slayer, who had now arrived to their location.

In return, Erza, Mirajane, and Haku smiled at the sight, but were inwardly wondering where their lover actually was at the moment. They knew this was a clone instantly because they had spent too much time with the real deal not to figure it out.

"I'd like to make an announcement so everyone please listen. A lot has happened recently and I need you all to keep your emotions to yourself for now. I'm sure you've all felt boss' killing intent, which is the prime reason for me being here. After I'm done giving my speech, you're all free to express your concerns, but for now, please stay quiet so I can get started." The replica of the blonde shinobi spoke strongly and waited a moment before explaining _everything_ that transpired.

Going wide-eyed with utter shock plastered across their faces, the Fairy Tail mages burned with rage at what they were hearing. They were now aware Kushina, Mikoto, and Makarov were present with the leader of Grimoire Heart, while they were simply chitchatting amongst themselves. A majority wanted to rush to the scene, but were effectively silenced by a wave of killing intent from the doppelganger of the White Dragon Slayer. Following through, the clone relayed how powerful Makarov and the two SS-ranked kunoichi were so they didn't have to worry about their well-being.

However, the next bit of information made them absolutely furious that it knew no bounds. They now learned how Ultear was almost killed by Himiko and Meredy, the other two Grimoire Heart dark mages that arrived on the island. Magical energies flared in the vicinity as the vast majority of the populace felt their hearts clench at this knowledge. This went triple for Erza, Mirajane and Haku, all of whom were shedding tears hearing how their sister-figure almost died, along with the fact their children were probably traumatized right now. Kurama was also growling at the mention because he was outraged from how his former Jinchuriki's mate and offspring met up with those trash ningens. All of them now understood why Naruto blazed his killing intent and none could blame him.

It took Gildarts and Jiraiya to hold back the ladies of the Wizard Saint, but were inwardly seething in outrage at what happened to Ultear. After that episode cleared up and another moment passed, the clone expressed how his creator dealt with those dark mages, making everyone on the sidelines formulate a look of dread at how terrifying that torture must have been. This allowed the ladies to calm down because they approved of what their husband did. Kurama was simply holding a pleased expression at the mention of the torture. He approved wholeheartedly.

"…now they are both heading towards the large dark aura that boss sensed earlier. He didn't want his wives to follow him in this change of plan because he had no intention of letting anyone get in his way. I'd highly advise you all to stay glued to your current positions until further notice. Boss has been distraught at what happened and if any of you were weary of his strength, you cannot begin to envisage the coldness he holds for dark mages at this very moment." The clone concluded in a sagely tone and observed the mixed reactions of the Guild mates.

Shivering at the thought of an enraged Naruto, several of the Fairy Tail mages sweated profusely, adhering to the clone's advice without hesitation. Just the recollection of the torture the man inflicted on those two dark mages along with that dreadful killing intent was something they had no reason to be a part of. Therefore, none of them had any intention of infuriating the blonde shinobi whatsoever.

Taking in the information relayed by the doppelganger, Jiraiya took a long sigh. '_I know exactly how Naruto-kun would be feeling at this moment because I've spent so much time with him in the past. I cannot begin to comprehend his anger around Dark Guilds now, but I only hope he doesn't let his hatred for them cloud his judgment. Even if that happens, I'll stand by his side to support him._' He thought to himself and faced his partner Gildarts, who was also deep in his own thoughts.

"I-I want to go with Naru-kun, but I don't want to get in his way. We'll only make him more cautious and it's because of Ultear-chan's emotional state that he even agreed to take her along. I'm sure of that. Though I don't like it one bit, I will not deny my husband from doing his job. I know he'll return to us safely so I'm not going to follow him. My role as his wife is clear. I'll respect my man's wishes." Haku explained softly and turned towards her sister-figures with gentleness etched to her features.

Nodding delicately, Erza took a deep sigh. "I agree completely. If my husband doesn't want any of us to follow him, I'm not going to stand in his way either. Ultear-chan needs Naru-kun the most at the moment and it'd be foolish for us to interfere. Though I'm devastated at what happened to her, I know she'll pull through this. After all, she's our sister-figure." The **Requip** user voiced out with a small smile, mentally praying for the woman's health.

"Well there's nothing else I can bring to the equation that hasn't already been said. I just want to see my daughters, but it would be a very bad decision in bringing them over here. None of us can afford to leave the island at this point either because it has become a war-zone. The last member and Guild Master of Grimoire Heart will die at the hands of my sister-figures. At this moment, I only hope Naru-kun calmed down a little after killing the two hussies that hurt Ultear-chan." Mirajane piped into the conversation and frowned deeply at the recollection of what happened.

Nodding, the remaining Fairy Tail mages took in their fellow Guild mates' explanations. They shook achingly at the mention of how Ultear almost died in her battle because as Fairy Tail members, they had a resolve of sticking by each other no matter what. This was the code they lived by.

However, a dark snarl escaped their lips at remembering how Leah and Wendy were caught in that recent crossfire. All of the Guild members adored those two cheery children, but learning how they were now emotionally unstable, they clenched their fists tightly. They couldn't even begin to envision how the parents of those girls must be feeling at the moment. It was grave news indeed.

"Now that everyone has let this information sink in, I'm going to dispel myself so the boss knows you all are in understanding. Just remember to stick by each other throughout. Now, I'll be taking o-" The replica was cut off from what he wanted to say upon getting silenced by a rattling shatter.

"**I'm not going to allow the kit to take off on his own**." Kurama growled out fiercely and narrowed his eyes at his partner's clone before continuing, "**Use the Hiraishin to drop me off where Naruto is at the moment. Everyone else will be fine on their own, but the kit's mate needs someone to keep her stable if anything goes wrong. If that happens, I'll be there to help. I will not take any chances. Those dark mages harmed her already. I'm **_**not **_**going to let it happen again. I'm done playing games with these stupid trials. My presence here is no longer necessary.**"

"**Also, don't even get me started on the rage I feel regarding the two little kits. Though I want to be there at the compound to help them, I know the other clone is keeping them safe. This has gone far enough. If you know what's best for you, you'd take me there this instant.**" Kurama concluded with his speech and kept his eyes still narrowed at the doppelganger.

Hearing the determination in the bijuu's voice gave everyone a lot of comfort. Even though Kurama was very bloodthirsty and flat out darker than even the most deranged dark mages, he was very protective of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. This was also very easily shown at how the bijuu acted with the two daughters of the blonde shinobi. They were glad to have him on their side.

Smiling beautifully, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer felt their hearts soar with relief at hearing how strongly Kurama was expressing himself. They knew very well how the bijuu enjoyed being around Leah and Wendy, and could also sense how angry he felt upon realizing what happened on the battlefield earlier. They had no quarrels in him wanting this. Though they still wanted to go along with the clone on the journey, they knew better than to abandon their fellow mages nor go against Naruto's orders. Kurama was a special case, seeing as he was the lifelong partner of the man himself and did what he wanted, when he wanted.

Meanwhile, the replica of the Wizard Saint smirked in approval. "Heh, same old Kurama. Fine then, I'm sure the boss won't mind you coming along. Now hop onto my shoulder so we can get moving, you big softie." He voiced out coolly and chuckled at the snickers escaping the Fairy Tail mages' lips at his words.

Doing as told, Kurama glued himself onto the clone's shoulder, while growling at being called a softie by the clone in question. With that, Naruto's replica waved at the others before vanishing in a flash of white with the determined bijuu on his shoulder.

Growing serious, Gildarts turned towards his fellow mages. "We will adhere to otouto's words without question. None of us will move from our positions until he returns here. Master and otouto's other wives will deal with Hades on their own. If they require assistance, only then will we leave to assist them. I believe in the strength of our comrades. We'll do as told for the moment." He explained with unwavering resolve laced in his voice and nodded to himself.

Following suit, a consensus nod was given out by everyone else surrounding the former Ace because they too believed in the strength of their comrades. After all, their Guild Master was present in dealing with the foe so they had no intention of underestimating the situation.

'_Good luck Naru-kun. If you need my help in any way, I'll be there to support you without a second thought. Ultear-chan that goes for you too. Please be all right_.' Mirajane and her fellow sisters thought to themselves before steadying themselves.

Into the momentum, the Fairy Tail mages glanced at their surroundings, readying themselves for any more trouble that may arise on this island. They weren't going to let themselves get caught off guard, nor could any one of them afford such a mistake. However, they knew one thing. Grimoire Heart was going to be effectively removed from Earthland by the end of the day. That was a fact.

* * *

(Elsewhere on Tenrou Island)

* * *

"I've felt a dark presence stepping foot a short while ago. I don't want any part of this." A newcomer said to himself as he laid on the ground with his arms crossed behind his head.

This newcomer was a young man, who had short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He donned an attire of a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large flowing white toga draped around his torso, and sandals for footwear. He also had on a circle-shaped necklace.

… _This man was none other than the Black Wizard, Zeref._

Frowning at the wolves suddenly surrounding him, the man now recognized as Zeref stood up. "Please. I don't want to harm any of you. Leave me be and I promise not to inflict any unnecessary pain." He voiced out calmly and raised his hands up in a show of peace to further emphasize.

However, the pack of hungry wolves simply inched forward, unwilling to adhere to the man's advice. Just as soon as they were about to make him their meal of the day, they were instantly killed off by a barrage of black colored energy. Along with the wolves getting killed off, much of the neighboring ecosystem literally _died_ in the progression.

Meanwhile, Zeref frowned once more at what he did. "I didn't want this. I'm sorry." He spoke gravely and laid on the ground once more, wallowing in his own misery.

* * *

(With Makarov and the others)

* * *

"Hades, I presume. What a repulsive honor it is to finally meet you in person." Mikoto said coldly with her eyes still narrowed, an expression her sister-figure shared.

Chuckling darkly, the newcomer nodded in approval. "You're quite astute in figuring me out so quickly. I'm indeed Hades, the Master of Grimoire Heart. Ah, the honor's all mine." He replied plainly before his eyes widened at the sight of the leader of Fairy Tail.

Makarov carefully glanced at the man, who held a very familiar resemblance to a person he once knew in the past. Blinking twice, he shook his head and stared harder, trying to make sense of the current situation. Once he knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him at the moment, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what he had now figured out.

"…Hades? That's the name you took on, _Precht Gaebolg?_" Makarov questioned breathlessly, but frowned deeply upon the reaction he received.

Slowly nodding his head, the man now known as Precht took a deep sigh. "It's been a while, Makarov." He greeted calmly and smiled at the astonished reaction he received in return.

"Master, that name is oddly familiar. Who exactly is this person?" Kushina asked in wilderment, while her best friend was also on the same page.

Breathing heavily, Makarov clenched his fists. "He was the 2nd Guild Master of Fairy Tail." He stated furiously, not wanting to believe what was happening at the moment.

Meanwhile, the two ladies of the Wizard Saint gasped loudly with shock etched to their features, now fully-aware of who this man truly was. The reason for the familiarity was because they read the name during Haku's written exam preparations. In one of the lectures Erza and Mirajane gave The Ice Princess, there was a mention of the former Guild Masters of Fairy Tail.

With that, Makarov faced the man once more. "Why are you in a Dark Guild? It makes no sense!" He demanded strongly with a hardened expression plastered across his face.

Still holding a calm reaction, Hades crossed his arms. "The world is full of things that are impossible to measure as merely good or evil. I can understand your situation because I handed down the title of Guild Master to you all those years ago. Your reaction is well-justified, _kid_." He answered with a chuckle, recalling how he used to call the Dreyer by that title.

"Do not call me that. You have no right to do anything of the sort because you are no longer a part of my family. I don't want to fight you Precht so if you leave Tenrou Island, I won't do anything I'll regret. You were a great Master, who taught _harmony_ to his Guild mates and led them on the proper path. What happened in the journey you embarked on that changed you this much? Answer me!" The current leader of Fairy Tail countered fiercely, clenching his fists even tighter.

"Though it will pay my heart a little at having to destroy Fairy Tail, I'll humble your request." Precht voiced out bluntly and took a deep sigh before explaining, "Magic was originally born in darkness. It was an oppressed and feared power, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon, a part of human culture. However, when I tracked back the roots of magic itself, I arrived at Zeref, and saw the true essence of magic. This changed my whole outlook on the world of Earthland drastically. Fairy Tail's history is over from where I stand. If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"With Grimoire Heart, I uncovered a lot of things regarding Zeref. With my subordinates searching high and low, I was able to gather all the keys to awaken the Black Wizard from his slumber. That's the reason for my arrival at Tenrou Island, the place where Zeref is currently in a sleeping state. Still, several things have happened which almost caused me to delay my arrival here. For some reason, 6 of my subordinates are missing, and the **Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter **which was installed on my airship is utterly destroyed. There's been a lot of distress brought from this, but I wasn't going to allow anything to get in my way of awakening Zeref. My minions are cannon fodder for all I care." Precht concluded in a bitter tone, seething in rage at the past events.

After the arrival of his airship to the designated location, Precht was furious seeing the structure totally abandoned. He was trying to get any information he could about Ultear and took two of his subordinates along to find out any clues on what happened, only to come back empty-handed. Though Himiko warned him Ultear must have defected, he wanted to make sure because if it the information was correct, he would stop at nothing to kill that traitor. Not only that, but upon his arrival back at the airship, he found its weapon was devastated beyond words, and his entire library full of magical text books and documents vanished without a trace. He couldn't understand what happened. His subordinates should have been able to deal with anything, but it turned out they truly were pathetic.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail mages were shocked to the core at what they were hearing. Knowing this fiendish man already held the keys to Zeref, they were at a loss for words. They couldn't allow him to do what he had planned because it would prove disastrous for everyone on the Island, not to mention the entire populace of Earthland. Precht had gone too far in his magical quest and Makarov knew that better than anyone. He wasn't going to let this grave situation proceed any further.

Just then; Kushina and Mikoto recalled what the dark mage also voiced out regarding how several of the Grimoire Heart members were supposedly removed from play. Coming up with any solution, they gasped inwardly because they slowly realized what must have happened. Formulating their thought processes to play back information they previously held, wide smirks erupted on their faces.

"It was Naru-kun. There's absolutely no doubt about it. He must have assassinated those dark mages. I'm not sure why he didn't tell us about this earlier, but I just know it was him that could do such a thing. This must be the reason why you sensed only 5 dark magical signatures earlier, Kushina-chan." Mikoto spoke out with her smirk deepening, causing her sister-figure to giggle in agreement.

Going wide-eyed, Makarov was stunned hearing this new development, while forming a smile on his face at the mention of his subordinate performing such a feat. Turning towards Precht, he chuckled inwardly at the sight of the man snarling venomously at the words being shared, only giving him a warmth in his heart seeing the reaction.

Breathing slowly, Precht gnashed his teeth together. "So it was that wretched **White Flash** who did that to my Guild? I should have never been so careless and eliminated him long ago." He growled with the utmost coldness and ignored the reaction he received before proceeding, "I'll make sure I won't make the same mistake this time around. Once I kill you 3, I'll awaken Zeref and then indulge myself in the sweet torture I'll inflict upon that infuriating blonde."

Without hesitation, the leader of Grimoire Heart suddenly extended his arm and silvery white chains of energy rushed towards the trio, which was his **Chains Magic **ability. Reacting quickly, the Fairy Tail mages jumped out of the way with ease, seeing the enraged look the man had on his face. Nodding to each other, the two soon-to-be wives of the Wizard Saint mentally agreed on their formation.

"Master, the both of us ask for you to return back to the others." Mikoto said seriously and raised her hand up at the frown forming on the old man's face before continuing, "Kushina-chan and I will be more than enough to take care of this clown. Your emotional state from learning how this man was the 2nd Guild Master of Fairy Tail will only cloud your judgment. This monster slandered the name of my husband and I for one will not take that lying down. He will suffer severely."

"You have to get away from here immediately, Master. We'll destroy Hades so just trust us on that. After you get to where the others are, you have to let them know of what's going on. I know for a fact Naru-kun must have informed everyone about whatever's happening. I'm sure he's sensed the three of us also. We promise we'll be fine." Kushina added into the conversation before turning back towards her opponent.

Frown still in place, Makarov took a deep sigh. "I think you're right. I may only slow you two down in your fight, but I want you to keep your promise on coming out of this safely. I don't want to be the one to tell Naruto-kun that his wives were injured because of me leaving the battlefield." He explained tenderly and faced an exit which wasn't too far off from his location.

"We'll make good on our word. Now go!" Mikoto spoke hastily, keeping her vision aimed at the leader of Grimoire Heart.

Meanwhile, Precht chuckled in amusement. '_This has become easier for me to deal with. Since Makarov will leave those two women alone, I won't have to face him off also. After killing those two, I'll awaken Zeref and once that's done, no one will be able to stand in my way. This is absolutely perfect_.' He thought to himself and watched his former subordinate walk away from the sight.

'_I leave it in your care. Please end this. Naruto-kun, I'll believe in your wives. It's time for the new generation to make their stand_.' Makarov thought to himself in a gentle manner and hastily rushed off into the distance.

"Two women to face off against a veteran such as myself. I'll make sure you two suffer." Precht declared with determination and slowly got into his fighting stance.

"Shut it, you wretched old coot. Stop talking and get on with the battle." Kushina snarled in disgust before getting into her stance, an action Mikoto mirrored.

* * *

(Kushina and Mikoto vs Hades)

* * *

Dashing ahead, the two SS-ranked kunoichi blazed in separate directions, but were now surrounding their opponent, who was glancing through their battle strategy. Taking a sharp left turn, Mikoto ducked before delivering a powerful kick to her opponent, however, it was easily avoided by the man as he jumped out of the way. Using her best friend's movement, Kushina utilized her speed and approached the dark mage from behind, smashing his back with a stretched out fist, sending him crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

Smirking at the sight, the two ladies immediately continued their assault, unwilling to let their opponent get any sort of advantage in their fight. Their reasons for wanting their foe dead was plain simple and completely justifiable. This man was the reason for their sister-figure Ultear almost dying today and they would be damned if they didn't get revenge. This piece of trash will die by their hands if it's the last thing they ever do. That was a fact.

Just then; the duo's eyes widened. "Kushina-chan, duck!" Mikoto shouted with her **Sharingan** now activated, feeling a shadowy figure rush towards them from the dusty are where their opponent stood.

Not wasting a second, the two kunoichi got out of the way while the devastating force of silvery chains smashed into the ground, realizing their opponent had just activated his **Chains Magic** ability. Taking every possible situation into consideration, they nodded to each other, formulating their counter-measure on dealing with this lunatic. With her **Sharingan** blazing at full-throttle, Mikoto ran towards her opponent, while Kushina smirked darkly as she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile, Hades saw the approaching female Uchiha. "**Chains Magic!**" He called out with his right arm extended, releasing silvery white chains of energy darting in her direction.

Following suit, Kushina appeared in a cloud of smoke. "**Chakra Chains!**" She countered fiercely and barraged her own chains from her hands, which were then shooting towards the incoming ones.

Metal colliding, the techniques struck and resonated a loud hum that rampaged into the vicinity, while a gentle breeze formulated in the momentum. However, what happened next caused the leader of Grimoire Heart to go wide-eyed with utter shock, but gave the two ladies intense satisfaction. As the collision persisted, the female Uzumaki's move completely obliterated the one incoming, shredding it to pieces like it was a useless piece of trash, just like the wielder.

Unwilling to be left out of the picture, Mikoto took the window of opportunity, applying chakra to her finger before piercing Precht's back, entering the flesh with ease like it was a knife submerging into hot butter. Pulling the chakra laced finger away from the man's wounded area, she smirked at the sight of blood oozing down the dark mage's back, while Kushina stepped up to the picture, utilizing the same window of opportunity to deliver an uppercut to the man, sending him soaring upwards.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" Mikoto roared with fire gushing out of her mouth, taking the form of a dragon, blazing towards her opponent.

"**Water Style: Water Bullets Jutsu!**" Kushina called out and shot intense bullets formulated out of water upwards in speedy succession.

Meanwhile, the leader of Grimoire Heart regained his composure and twisted his body around before going wide-eyed at the techniques darting in his direction. Cursing himself for being so careless against these two, he had to take the collision head on, resulting in the fire move burning his armor, while the water move evaporated his burnt flesh. Trying to hold in the pain resonating in his body from the hissing, he gnashed his teeth together, unwilling to give up.

"ACK!" Precht grunted at the hissing becoming too much, causing him to hover downwards, while steam began emitting from the area of contact.

Landing on his knees with a loud thud, the dark mage winced. '_**Dark Heart**__, the special generator-like device is currently not working like it should. After all, it's responsible for the massive amount of physical and magical abilities I own at my disposal. Could it be that wretched __**White Flash**__ tampered with my all-powerful device? That must be it or I wouldn't be feeling such pain at this very moment_.' He thought to himself in alarm, clenching his fists tightly at the recollection of that infuriating blonde.

Seeing their opponent deep in thought gave the two ladies on the battlefield a lot of time to formulate their next plan. Nodding to one another, they immediately blazed the ground, applying chakra to their footing in order to perform step one of their new formation. Gritting his teeth, the leader of Grimoire Heart saw his foes circling around him in speeds he simply couldn't comprehend. It was like he was seeing afterimages appearing and disappearing without a trace and it didn't make sense.

Taking a deep breath, Hades channeled his magical energy. "**Bullet Magic: Exploding Bullet!**" He voiced out with his hand engulfed in a magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet fired at the afterimages.

Connecting a mere second later, he smirked darkly at the sight of the loud explosion that formulated due to his attack, while squinting his eyes from dust hovering into the momentum. Opening his eyes moments later, his smirk only twisted to a deranged fashion upon seeing his opponents bleeding from head to toe. It was inevitable as those women challenged a man such as his incredible stature in the first place. Now they got what they undeniably deserved.

Replicating the appearance of a gun with his hands, Precht narrowed his vision. "**Bullet Magic: Piercing Bullet!**" He roared with a magic sphere forming in the air from where a powerful piercing bullet was then launched directly at the injured females.

Basking in the joyous sight of the ammunition technique, the dark mage saw his opponents take the collision head on, while dust continued hovering at a consistent pace. Following suit, he launched another barrage of the same attack aimed at the duo, laughing manically into the progression, knowing his movement irrefutably won him this short yet precise battle.

"Such a feeble attempt. To think you're the Guild Master for Grimoire Heart. How pathetic."

Going wide-eyed with utter shock etched to his features, Precht turned to the source of the sound, his eyes still wide upon witnessing his female foes standing there with smug smiles on their faces. It didn't make any sense because he saw the women bleeding profusely and taking on the full-force of his recent techniques. How they were standing without a single scratch was beyond him.

Meanwhile, the two ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smirked proudly at the reaction they received from the old geezer. With Mikoto using her **Sharingan** to cast an illusion to make it appear as if they were injured from that first attack, the duo watched the display from behind the scenes. Now taking the window of opportunity, they immediately vanished in a cloud of smoke, causing their foe to snarl.

Instantly, the duo arrived in front of the man with their fists stretched out. "Your subordinates nearly killed our sister-figure and our daughters. Not to mention you and your pathetic worms you call a Dark Guild are planning on eliminating our husband. We aren't going to show you a shred of mercy." Kushina spoke darkly with Mikoto nodding in agreement.

Without hesitation, Kushina and Mikoto barraged their opponent with a sequence of intense Taijutsu, while the opponent in question could do nothing but take the hits head on. Raising her fist, Mikoto jumped visibly before pummeling the dark mage at the top of his head, hearing the sound of his helmet cracking instantly. Following suit, Kushina connected a roundhouse kick to the unsuspecting Precht, who was currently in shock at his powerful helmet shattering.

"ACK!" The leader of Grimoire Heart grunted loudly, falling head first onto the rocky ground with blood leaking from his skull.

Growling, Precht rose to his feet and winced harshly at the pain he now felt soaring through his body from the intense attacks. However, he removed himself from feeling the agony and tried channeling his magical energy, but was efficiently silenced upon getting a kick to the abdomen by a chakra laced kick from Mikoto, completely obliterating his armor in the progression. Without getting a second to bask in the shock of it all, Kushina cracked his ribs with a punch.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, the dark mage felt his entire body burn up in rage mixed with indescribable pain. Coughing up blood from the recent attacks, he was sent crashing down from a fist to his back, causing more blood to splatter on the rocky ground.

Wincing harshly, Hades once again gathered up his strength to rise to his feet. "I… I will kill both of you and when I'm done, I'm going after that infuriating blonde. Mark my words females, I won't take this humiliation lying down. I'll show you why I am the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart." He growled viciously and instantly channeled his magical energy for his next move.

He looked down at his chest and his eyes widened when he saw a violet magic seal made entirely out of kanji. The kanji were fashioned into a seal formula, a formula he knew all too well.

"**Amaterasu: Formula 28!**" Precht said as he a violet magic seal formulated around the duo, pointing his fingers in order to activate the seal.

Meanwhile, Kushina immediately rose to the occasion. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Magical Suppression Seal!**" She whispered with her hand placed over the sealing formula, instantly tossing aside the creation before it could even activate.

Wide-eyed, Precht could only look on in horror at observing how the female Uzumaki so easily took care of his magical sealing spell. His work in the sealing arts was unprecedented and the sight of this new development was terrifying him. Now he realized underestimating these women was one of the greatest mistakes he had ever made in his life. He had to end things really quickly before they turned in their favor. Zeref needed to be awakened and he couldn't afford to make any more errors.

Chuckling in amusement, the kunoichi duo cracked their knuckles. "Well it seems you aren't that powerful after all. Considering the fact how you were so easily outmatched by my best friend's prowess in the art of sealing, I'm sure you are planning very carefully. However, it'll end in your death." Mikoto said coldly and got back into her fighting stance with her best friend doing the exact same.

Seething in rage, Hades started gathering up his magical powers to a drastic degree. In the momentum, he began condensing the ball of magical energy into the palms of his hands in a manner highly similar to **Fairy Law**, but this energy was darker in comparison to color. This was **Grimoire Law**, the exact opposite to his former Guild's move, however, it was just as deadly.

Reacting quickly, Kushina immediately rushed to the sight before smashing the dark mage's abdomen, sending him skidding along the rocky ground with his condensed magic ball still held fixedly. Behind the man, Mikoto instantly appeared and channeled chakra into her fist before crashing the man's back, causing her fist to pummel through the man's body with loud squelching noises. On instinct, the ball of magic dissipated and the duo were left with a man who had a hole through his chest.

Pulling out her fist, Mikoto shook her fist to throw off the blood. "Like we said, you'll die here." She stated glacially before connecting an uppercut, sending the dark mage soaring in the air.

Following suit, Kushina utilized her **Chakra Chains** to grab the uplifted man, tightening the hold, and then proceeding to throw the man in question to the ground. In the momentum, the duo ignored the painful cries the dark mage resonated which was heard all across the battlefield. Dust hovering at a drastic pace, the two women continued keeping a watchful glance at their victim. After the dust cleared, the female Uzumaki dissipated her move and looked on intently.

Feeling the burning agony course through his being, Hades felt his very life drain from his body. He had no idea his opponents were this powerful. He couldn't believe it. Still unwilling to admit defeat, he gathered up whatever willpower he had to stand to his feet, coughing up blood with one hand tightly holding his chest, which looked like the shooting point of a canon launcher. Growling at his predicament, he started gathering up his magical energy, mentally wishing for a technique that could help save him from this humiliation.

Meanwhile, Kushina gathered her chakra. "**Water Style: Water Phoenix Jutsu!**" She roared, to which a water formulated phoenix shot out of her mouth in the direction of her opponent.

Gathering her own chakra, Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "**Lightning Style: Lighting Phoenix Jutsu!**" She yelled with a lightning induced phoenix darting out of her mouth towards the bloody foe.

Coughing up blood, Precht held up his hand. "**Magical Alteration!**" He whispered in the attempt to absorb his opponents' techniques and convert them into **Darkness Magic**.

…_shocking._

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" The leader of Grimoire Heart shrieked at the top of his lungs as the moves penetrated his technique, electrocuting him in the process.

Smirking widely, the two ladies of the blonde shinobi eyed their opponent twitching uncontrollably and could only laugh inwardly at the sight. They had a gut feeling the dark mage was going to try and absorb their techniques, but that only was possible if their moves were formulated from magic. With their chakra moves, the dark mage had no idea what he was up against.

"I… I will end you both here." Precht growled in the utmost agony laced in his voice and slowly rose to his feet before continuing, "My next move has already been gathered. I know I won't be able to destroy you two and for some reason, my **Demon's Eye** isn't activating. Just know, this next move will cause an explosive shockwave that will destroy us all. This move usually surrounds my victims in a trap but I'm using it for a final detonating blast. My plans have been foiled, but I'm not going without taking you two with me. Say goodbye to that infuriating blonde. This will be my final move!"

Going wide-eyed, the ladies felt the tremendous amount of energy building from the man, but had no idea how they could stop him. Cursing themselves at wanting to prolong the battle to cause the dark mage some necessary suffering, they lost sight of ending things quickly. Whispering to each other in desperation, the duo blinked at the realization of what they could do for a counter.

While Precht engulfed himself in a magical barrier seal that was rising in power, Kushina and Mikoto surrounded him. With the blackette looking out for her best friend, the best friend in question summoned her **Chakra Chains Barrier** around the dark mage. In addition to that, the female Uzumaki also called upon her **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release** to provide a perfect prison. Jumping back immediately, the duo mentally wished for their plans to work out in the end.

With that, Precht's eyes narrowed. "**Amaterasu: Formula 100!**" He announced strongly, creating a rippling shockwave that exploded within the confines of the barriers.

…_boom?_

***BOOM!***

Wind blowing at tremendous levels with dust hovering like a sandstorm, the dark mage's technique completely levelled the landscape it was surrounded around. However, there was just one factor Precht hadn't taken into consideration and that was Kushina's **Chakra Chains Barrier**. Screaming in outrage, he saw his technique only tearing apart the area he was trapped inside, but his opponents were somehow completely safe from harm. Within milliseconds, the blast increased in power, shredding everything inside the barrier to pieces, leaving only a crater in its wake.

Grunting, Kushina turned towards her sister-figure. "Well Mikoto-chan, it looks like the old geezer met his fate, dattebane. He couldn't possibly hope to beat us. Let's see if I can seal his head in a scroll." She chirped cheerfully, while Mikoto shook her head with an amused chuckle escaping her lips.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

After deactivating her **Chakra Chains Barrier**, the female Uzumaki rushed towards the sight and sighed sadly as there was no trace of the _former_ Guild Master left except for dirt and a crater that formulated. Giggling angelically at her sister-figure's reaction, Mikoto slung her arm around the woman's shoulder, causing Kushina to form a soft smile on her face in the momentum.

"Grimoire Heart is no longer a threat to anyone. Let's get back to the others so we can inform them about this battle. No doubt Master has already done it, but it's good to be safe, dattebane." Kushina voiced out with a giddy expression etched to her features.

Sighing, Mikoto nodded in approval. "Yeah. At least we killed off the man who ordered his mindless drones to harm our sister-figure, not to mention the emotional damage done to our daughters." She added into the conversation before forming a deep frown on her face.

With that, Kushina clenched her fists at the mention, but kept her emotions in check, knowing things would turn to normal soon. Following suit, the duo nodded at one another before rushing off into the distance to inform the rest of their fellow mages on what transpired in their battle.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

Blazing through with his sensory abilities at full throttle, the White Dragon Slayer rushed dead ahead to the source of the aura he felt earlier, while his lady was enjoying herself being carried bridal-style. Feeling the energy getting more prominent by the second, he continued his movement with the same consistency before suddenly making a halt with a tender smile on his face.

"I just got the memories of my clone back home, Ultear-chan. Though our daughters were emotionally torn from the recent events, they are no longer showing any signs of shakiness. After my clone asked how they felt, Wendy-chan only expressed how happy she was that I came by to help you out from getting harmed any further. Leah-chan was in agreement to those words. They're now asleep because the recent events did take a toll on their minds. I'm very proud of them for being so strong and understanding." Naruto explained with his voice laced in the utmost happiness as he looked down at his wife.

Nodding from her position, Ultear formed a teary smile on her face. "Thank goodness our daughters are okay, Naru-kun. I was very worried about them. They are the strongest little girls I've ever seen and that's only because they have such a wonderful father that loves them. They truly are special." She whispered gently and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress before kissing her man's chest.

Taking a deep sigh, the Wizard Saint was in absolute content. Before he could continue on with his movement, he immediately stood firmly at his shadow clone's sudden arrival. He didn't know why his replica showed up because the replica in question should have dispelled himself after giving his fellow mages his explanation. Instantly, his eyes met those of a highly alert Kurama, who was on the shoulder of the clone. With that, he dispelled his technique, causing the bijuu to approach him immediately.

"**I heard everything that happened and ordered your clone to bring me here**." Kurama said bluntly and hopped onto his partner's shoulder before continuing, "**I'm pleased you tortured those ningens because I was enraged at the knowledge of what they did. You should have left a clone behind to take care of your mate and children, Naruto. I'm sure you've already been berating yourself over that. Nonetheless, no one was fatally injured so the pros outweigh the cons here. I'm tagging along with you to deal with the task at hand.**"

Smiling softly, Ultear felt very happy at how the bijuu was talking about her. She was accepted by Kurama in the past two months and she was relieved the fox hadn't gone on a rampage upon hearing how Leah and Wendy were caught in the crossfire of the recent battle. She was also relieved at how the fox was planning on tagging along in their journey.

Chuckling at the words being shared, Naruto nodded his head. "Don't worry about it Kurama, I'm glad you decided to tag along. Ultear-chan may need your help in departing if anything wrong happens where I'm currently headed. Yeah I've berated myself quite badly for my earlier decision, but make no mistake, I won't be so careless again. Now let's get going, we have no time to waste." He voiced out calmly and smiled at the nod he received from both his companions.

Following suit, the White Dragon Slayer turned to face the direction of the aura before taking off in blazing speeds, not willing to lose any more time with unnecessary chatter. Applying chakra to his feet, he quickened his pace even further with a dead serious expression plastered across his face. Whatever comes his way, he would deal with it.

Five minutes into the insane dash, Naruto slowly dissipated the flow of chakra to his feet since he was at his destination. Whispering this to his companions, he saw them getting cautious, and looked around his surroundings to see what the matter was. In the distance, he glanced at a newcomer in the area, causing him to rush towards the sight. Upon arriving there a mere moment later, he lowered his lady to the ground, while Kurama stood by the lady in question.

With that, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "All right. Who are you? What are you doing here?" He questioned coldly with his voice leaving no room for debates.

Meanwhile, Ultear took a careful glance at the man and shook visibly. "…t-that's _Zeref_." She spoke in fear, bringing her companion Kurama to snarl venomously.

Going wide-eyed at the mention, Naruto glared at the now recognized man. "So you're Zeref?" He asked emotionlessly and clenched his fists at the nod he received before continuing, "How is it you're alive right now? I thought you'd be in a sleeping state at the moment. Those keys should have been the only way you could be set free, but from my knowledge nobody has succeeded in 'waking" you. I'd like to know how you've actually been awake for 400 years and supposedly lied about having been asleep."

Still shaking in fear, Ultear was in agreement. The world knew Zeref was dead, but Grimoire Heart knew the truth of the man being in a sleeping state for all this time. However, what she and her former affiliation possessed was also falsified information, considering the fact the Black Wizard was alive and standing right in front of her at the moment.

"**Ningen, I'd advise you to start talking.**" Kurama stated coldly with his eyesight fixated on the man, uncaring of whatever he heard about him in the past.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref frowned at the trio. "Please don't come near me. I don't want to pick a fight if I can help it. Leave this place and I promise that I won't cause you any harm." He said pleadingly and raised his hands up to further emphasize his point.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto looked at this… _dark mage_, who was currently pleading for him and his group to leave. From what he had heard, Zeref was a person that led the world to destruction all those years ago, but here he is, trying to uphold a peaceful discussion. This was certainly unexpected. This reaction also shocked Ultear to the core because she couldn't believe this was the man that all of the Dark Guilds sought out for.

Meanwhile, Kurama swatted his tails impatiently. "**Ningen, you're an absolute disgrace. So much for the proclaimed title of Black Wizard I've heard about. I expected a dark mage, not some broody emo ningen child. How disappointing. **_**Black Wizard.**_** Tch, what a waste of my time**." He voiced out coldly, regretting the decision to tag along on this journey.

Cackling inwardly, the White Dragon Slayer faced his partner with a high degree of amusement because the partner in question truly lightened up the mood sometimes. Following suit, Ultear placed a hand over her mouth and giggled melodically, patting Kurama's fur gently with her tender touch, an action the bijuu approved of greatly.

Eyes twitching upon hearing the blatant disrespect, Zeref shook his head before saying, "I'm going to say this one last time. Please get away from here or you'll leave me with no choice but to retaliate."

Narrowing his eyes at the threat, Naruto inched forward. "I'd like to see you try, Zeref. You're the reason why Dark Guilds exist in the first place. Your existence brought them to fruition. Your foolish ideals almost caused my wife to die in my arms today. You may frighten the Earthland masses, but you _do not_ scare me. Retaliate all you want, because your death will follow shortly after." He explained emotionlessly, walking a little closer towards his target.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened. It seems humanity still seems to reject me. Trust me, I have no intention of assisting dark mages, nor do I want anything to do with those of this current era. I don't want to witness wars or the death of innocent people. However, you didn't heed to my words, and forgive me for what I'm about to do. I wish you safe passage into the afterlife." Zeref countered with his voiced laced in sadness and raised up his right hand.

In the momentum, Ultear gasped loudly and tried getting her husband away from that monster, but was quickly pulled back by Kurama's tails. Letting out tears, she yelled out her concerns to the bijuu, who stood unwavering of his current hold. Slowly, Ultear wiped her watery eyes, recalling how her love wanted for her to not get in the way. Still, she didn't want him to proceed with this.

Following suit, an intense amount of pitch black colored magical energy swirled around Zeref's right hand, which began destroying the surroundings. Instantly, it raced towards the approaching White Dragon Slayer, while his wife could only scream out with tears gushing down her face once more. Beside the blackette, Kurama stood there impassively, unwilling to believe his partner would be taken down.

Just then; Zeref's eyes widened as a furious amount of wind rampaged in the vicinity, shredding apart his **Death Magic: Death Wave**. A short moment later, a look of utter shock etched to his features at the sight of the Wizard Saint in question, who was currently confined within a powerful wind formulated barrier protecting him from harm. For the _first_ time in 400 years, the Black Wizard saw his move dissipate into thin air like it was nothing.

"T-thank goodness you're all right, Naru-kun." Ultear whispered gently upon observing her love perfectly fine, while her companion simply smirked widely.

Eyes widening in the utmost disbelief, Zeref fell to his knees. "…**Hurricane Magic**." He said in an awestruck tone, finally realizing the magical power that just surfaced to the picture.

Wind slowly losing speed, Naruto removed himself from his barrier before voicing out, "I see you're quite shocked to see my magic, a reaction pretty much everyone shares when they hear of it. More so you seem to be familiar with it, is there something you wish to tell me Zeref?"

Regaining his composure, Zeref sat down cross-legged. "I've long awaited this moment. Please sit down so I can discuss a few things…?" He said with an inquisitive tone, gesturing for the blonde shinobi to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now speak, you have my attention." Naruto replied calmly and sat down in front of the man, not knowing where this was going.

Seeing the change of pace, Kurama pulled his companion back from the scene, also doing the exact same, to which the duo kept watching the blonde shinobi interacting with the legendary mage. Though the bijuu was losing his patience with Zeref, he decided to lay low and allow his partner to continue, while Ultear braced herself for anything that could be called forth in this conversation.

Nodding, Zeref took a deep breath. "I was born over 400 years ago and that's possibly known by every mage on Earthland. Several years later, I gained the power of immortality, which is the reason for why I'm still alive with such a youthful appearance. As far my _keys_, that was something made up by the cults that worshiped me. I was never asleep. I secluded myself on Tenrou Island to cut myself off from humanity." He voiced out with a depressed tone and sighed sadly before proceeding, "However, into gaining my immortality, I witnessed the deaths of many people and became cursed, bringing me to unintentionally take the lives of all those around me. With my mastering of the **Black Arts**, this was easily obtained. I was able to gain the knowledge of this devastating magic through being alighted in an ancient land known as the Amethyst village, a land where the populace worshipped a purple stone which they believed was the source of their powerful magical abilities. The **Black Arts** allow me to utilize **Death Magic**, which you've seen me using, and **Living Magic**, the powers I formulated to give birth to thousands of demons."

"**Ancient Spell**. A selection of magic which consists of anything from the ancient times. There are several forms of magic which belong to this section, but I'm only going to give you the information I find is the most important. My prowess of the **Black Arts** derives from the **Ancient Spell** and its power is said to be immense. There's always something to collide with darkness and that is the light, or in simple terms, the **Pure Arts**. With the demons I created, all those that possessed the powers of **Pure Arts** were wiped clean from the face of this world. I killed so many people during that time because I became cursed in trying to shroud the world in complete darkness." Zeref continued on with his speech and paused abruptly to let this information sink in with the others.

Basking in the time to allow himself to understanding everything completely, Naruto was at a loss for words. He was definitely not expecting this information to come his way and that was a fact. Sensing Zeref's depression was something he put away for later, but was confusing to say the least.

Meanwhile, Ultear was simply looking on in wide-eyes, undeniably thrown off by the words being shared. She hadn't expected to see Zeref of all people drowning in misery, knowing the man was the cause of every Dark Guild existence. This was too hard to believe. Beside her, Kurama was keeping a watchful glance at the supposedly ageless ningen, who was already starting to get on his nerves.

Seeing the nod aimed his way, Zeref tugged on his necklace. "My heart was always trying to stop whatever I was doing, but my mindset was overpowered by the darkness brought forth by the **Black Arts**. Though there was something else I learned in Amethyst which had me cautious and it wasn't because of mages possessing the power of **Pure Arts**." He spoke in a sagely tone and waited a few seconds for everyone to grasp this knowledge before continuing, "Nature itself is a mystery. For where there's darkness, there's always going to be something that brings light. Where there's light, there will always be the opposing force of darkness to surround it. That being said, everything must have an equilibrium. Nature cannot hope to become unbalanced without facing severe consequences. With my **Black Arts**, I caused the upset of nature, neutralizing any and all opposing force of **Pure Arts** that could have stood against my powers. What I learned from the monks who taught me my magic informed me of something that held me steady, even when I performed my chaotic actions."

"Now I'll get to the most powerful form of **Ancient Spell**, the **Primordial Art**, or otherwise, known as **Hurricane Magic**." Zeref momentarily paused with a smile before continuing, "Nature must hold an equilibrium of power. Like I said, I caused an upset of power with my utilization of **Black Arts**, and because of it, a balance must be upheld. It was the only reason why I kept trying to keep my humanity intact for all this time. I wanted the **Hurricane Magic** wielder to fend off my attempts of clouding the world in darkness. That was until I was informed that the only person to wield such power perished prior to my birth. When I created those demons, I hoped someone would emerge with that ability to neutralize my attempts. It never happened. Now after all these years, after 400 years of immortality, I have finally found what I've tried so desperately to find." Zeref proceeded with his explanation and sighed, giving the others some time to let this sink in.

Mind boggled for words, Naruto was simply blown away hearing the Black Wizard speak. He knew his magical power was strong, but to such a degree? He had absolutely no idea. Finally realizing the sheer importance of the power he held in his disposal, the blonde shinobi recalled how Mavis acted so fearful when his magical affinity was recognized by the Kiyomi Stone. It all made perfect sense. **Black Arts **represented the darkness of the world, **Pure Arts** portrayed the light of the people, while **Primordial Art** or **Hurricane Magic** was the balance of nature itself.

Certainly a lot to take in.

Gasping as loud as she could, Ultear looked on in the utmost disbelief. Her husband held a power even greater than the **Black Arts**, the very power which raised mayhem to the world itself? She hadn't realized there was a mention of **Pure Arts** because it was a rumor and never proven otherwise. However, it was very clear that magic did indeed exist. Not only that, but **Hurricane Magic** was supposedly the strongest **Ancient Spell** there was, a power that holds the balance of nature itself.

Smirking widely, Kurama nodded his head at the explanation, happy to know his partner's powers were this powerful that even this ningen was boasting about it. Though Zeref had people to help him master the **Black Arts**, the White Dragon Slayer had to learn **Hurricane Magic** on his own. Irritating yes, but also very pleasing.

Moments later, Zeref eyed the blonde shinobi intensely. "Naruto-san, you contain the power of **Hurricane Magic**. My magic cannot faze it because there's a reason for why your magic is entitled the **Primordial Art**. After all, it's the upholder of peace. I've waited for this moment and now it's finally time. _You_ have to kill me, Naruto-san. You're the _only_ one capable of performing such a feat. End what I so wrongfully started. Uphold the balance of nature like your powers were rightfully meant to. I've caused too much suffering in Earthland. It's time I get what I truly deserve. Please end this." He concluded his speech and shed a lone tear, his mindset now entering a state of complete peace.

Even more caught up in the knowledge, the Wizard Saint scratched the back of his head, wondering what to do here. First he found Zeref, who was supposedly asleep, only to find him awake for the past 400 years. Next, he realized the intense powers **Hurricane Magic** possessed. Finally, Zeref was asking for death by his hands. If he wasn't caught up in the hype of the conversation, he definitely was now. Taking his time, he went into a deep thought, widening his internal search on what to do.

On the sidelines, Ultear felt the recollection of the conversation shattering her brain. How could she possibly give any input on what was happening? Zeref, who was worshipped by dark mages, was asking her husband to kill him. Sure she held no value for the man, but it sure didn't seem like the alleged Black Wizard was pure evil. The tears in the man's eyes showed just how he felt about what he did. This was definitely not something an evil person would do. This was so confusing!

Coughing softly, Kurama scratched the ground with a claw. "**Surely you could have asked for a battle to the death, ningen. This is disappointing. Pick a road and stick with it. I'm just glad you finished with your preaching. Can I kill you instead? I think I've earned that right after listening to that endless and utterly revolting tale of your childhood. 400 years old and still a miserable child. Disgusting**." He voiced out emotionlessly, tearing apart the dirty area below.

Holding in the urge to laugh hysterically, Naruto shook his head. '_Ah Kurama, you've snapped me back to reality with your amusing talk. Anyway, I still have to conclude in what I want to do here_.' He thought to himself before turning towards his lady, who was giggling angelically from what she just heard.

Frowning at the mention, Zeref crossed his arms. "It matters not what you think about me. I've lived too long and have caused far too much pain to the world. I not only need it to stop, I _want_ it to." He voiced out calmly and rose from the ground suddenly with his eyes going wide in the progression.

Following suit, Naruto, Ultear, and Kurama felt a wave of power resonating from above and the White Dragon Slayer knew exactly the reason for this sudden change of pace. Whispering this to his companions, he saw them immediately bracing themselves for a conflict like no other. Meanwhile, Zeref was still holding his shocked expression, which was understandable.

"Zeref, I think we'll have to delay our meeting. By the looks of things, I'm sure you know what's heading this way and I need to return to my fellow mages immediately. I just want to say you're not evil like everyone has illustrated you to be. Before I can grant your wish, I desire for us to have another conversation at a later time. I have the perfect way to make this happen. Stand still." Naruto said in a hasty tone, to which the Black Wizard nodded slowly.

In the momentum, Naruto approached the immortal mage, placing a Hiraishin seal on the mage in question's left arm, allowing him to appear in front of him at any time of his choosing. Explaining this quickly, he smiled at the look of understanding he received before turning towards his group, both of whom were still cautious at what was happening.

Without requiring verbal affirmation, Kurama quickly hopped onto the White Dragon Slayer's shoulder, while Ultear was carried bridal-style. Following through with the hasty movement, Naruto glanced at the Black Wizard and smiled before vanishing off in a flash of white.

'_I wonder why he didn't end me like I told him to. Why does he want to talk? Can… can I really hope to be accepted by humanity? For now, I only hope you come out of this alive, Naruto-san_.' Zeref thought to himself and turned around before moving off into a faraway distance.

* * *

(With the Fairy Tail mages)

* * *

Currently; the Guild members were chatting amongst themselves. After Kushina and Mikoto came to their location, they meet up with Makarov, who was waiting very patiently for their arrival along with everyone else on the sidelines. Once having given their explanation, the Fairy Tail mages were very proud to hear how the duo took care of Hades swiftly. Grimoire Heart was officially wiped from the face of the earth and that was a proud feeling. Though Makarov was depressed upon the knowledge how his former Guild Master actually was a traitor, he was slowly getting over that fact.

Following suit, everyone immediately turned towards a flash of white that entered the vicinity, causing them to smile widely at the newcomers. Instantly, the ladies of the Wizard Saint dashed towards Ultear and took turns hugging the woman tightly in their respective embraces. They were very happy to see their sister-figure in her normal self. After separating, the ladies took their turns kissing their lover passionately, enjoying the joyous warmth he provided them with.

"All right everyone, listen up! You'll find out wha-" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence upon a devastating flux of dark aura descending on the island.

Growing serious at the blonde shinobi's sudden change of attitude, the Fairy Tail mages looked above at the sky before tensing harshly at what they were feeling. Though Kushina had already felt the sudden surge of magical energy, she didn't know who it belonged to. Now, everyone knew exactly what brought their fellow mage to turn serious all of a sudden.

Hovering above a sky was monstrous sized dragon that was covered in black, round scales which were spirally decorated with blue markings and the scales disappear at the end of its tail. The dragon's lower body was mostly gray in color and its eyes were white and beady. The head of the dragon was round and blunt with four large, elongated plates extending backward and the mouth of the beast was full of razor-sharp teeth. The dragon also had large wings, which were feathery in appearance and held similar to that of a bird.

"**MORTAL!**" The dragon roared viciously, staring fixedly at the blonde's form. Everyone else present mattered none, his attention was solely on one individual.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurama turned towards his partner. "**Is that…?**" He left his question open, while a vast majority shuddered at the sheer aura the beast was releasing.

"Yes it is. That's the Apocalypse Dragon, _Acnologia_." Naruto voiced out in total seriousness, bracing himself for another fight with the arch nemesis of his surrogate father Timaeus.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**That marks the end of an extraordinary chapter. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Ah, I ended with another evil cliffhanger. -:- _Author Style: Smirking Jutsu! _-:- It's not like I like teasing you guys with that cliffhanger. It was needed!**

**I hope you've all realized why this chapter was called "Mysteries Revealed" because there was a lot of things everyone must have learned from this very update. I know a few questions will arise so I'm going to give my reasoning, which hopefully makes everything crystal clear.**

**Regarding Ultear's portion of the chapter. Yes that was a very emotional and very powerful moment so I don't have much to say about that. Himiko was the OC that appeared in chapters 26 and 28 on that airship and she was finally revealed to everyone in this chapter. The reason why Meredy acted the way she did was because of Himiko's influence. I know a few people wanted to see Meredy getting redeemed, but after what she did, I couldn't follow through with it. Himiko and Meredy enraged Naruto and he had no intention of letting them live any longer. The torture scene though was quite brutal, was needed to show how the blonde shinobi feels. Now, he's not going to give any Dark Guild any chances. He will rise up to deal with them personally and they'll suffer _gravely_.**

**The Grimoire Heart members that were killed off prematurely was something different from the canon time line. Didn't I say I hate following canon? Yes I think I've said that countlessly. Anyway, there was a very CLEAR reason why I had Naruto lacing the Grimoire Heart airship with his Hiraishin seals on chapter 28. Though I wanted to leave a hint of what was going on in the last chapter regarding this, I felt a little shock and surprise would make things better. Still, a few people caught onto what I was trying to do and called me on it. I was very pleased at their comments to say the least. I would have written down the battles, but I felt no need to get into it. The implications of Naruto at work and Kurama's torture was good enough. After all, how can some measly dark mages even hope to stand against Naruto and the nine-tailed fox? It was simply an assassination. There was no need getting into a lengthy battle scene. All in all, Grimoire Heart has been killed off for good and that's a proud moment for Fairy Tail.**

**Naruto's moment in the chapter was definitely intense. He will definitely not let the Dark Guilds progress at the rate they've been doing so far. He'll be exterminating Dark Guilds like the insects they really are, but for Tartarus, I'm going to give them their space for now. I have a lot of important things I need to get sorted out for the story line itself before I can head towards their elimination. His thought process has now darkened because of what happened to Ultear. He won't make the same mistake this time around.**

**Zeref's encounter with Naruto was something that was long overdue. I honestly wanted to make it happen sooner, but I felt this arc would be the absolute best course of action. Now A LOT of reviewers had been guessing on the mysteries revolving around Hurricane Magic and from this update, you've all realized what I was hiding all along. Black Arts goes against the Pure Arts, but both of them answer to the Primordial Art, or otherwise known as the Hurricane Magic. That description alone shows the insane powers of Hurricane Magic. That's the reason why Mavis paled the first time she recognized Naruto holding that ability. It has now finally been revealed. Once again, Naruto is nowhere near mastering the full capabilities of his magic style. It'll take him quite some time until that happens, but he will take his training to the maximum learning the full extent of that magic.**

**Now, Acnologia has arrived to the island and though it's a bad cliffhanger to leave you all with, I'm sure whatever happens in the next chapter will make up for it. I'm done with my explanations and since I've already replied to everyone's reviews, I'll now do the same for the Guest Reviewers.**

**To those that liked the previous chapter, I'm very thankful you all agreed with what I did, and as always, I'm very pleased each one of you have dedicated yourselves to reviewing so strongly.**

**To the guests that wanted to see Acnologia's appearance into the story line once more, you've all been granted your wish. In the next chapter, you'll see a showdown of showdowns.**

**To those that were wondering about the Meredy confrontation, you have seen what happened now, and I hope it was to your liking. I understand if not everyone agreed with what transpired, but in the end, it was what went down with Ultear that made the decision easier. Thanks again!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	42. Clash of Titans

**I'm proud to present you all with the 42****nd**** chapter of my story. I'm pleased everyone liked the previous chapter and now with this latest update, I'm so ecstatic to know my little bundle of joy has crossed the 700,000 words boundary! Not only that, but with this same awesome update, my story has now become the LENGTHIEST story of the Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover section! None of this would be possible if it wasn't for everyone's amazing and dedicated levels of support. Thank you all so very much!**

_**PLEASE**_** read the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter because those notes will be **_**EXTREMELY**_** important. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_"**MORTAL!**" The dragon roared viciously, formulating a huge gust of wind entering the vicinity from his intense wing flapping._

_Narrowing his eyes, Kurama turned towards his partner. "**Is that…?**" He left his question open, while a vast majority shuddered at the sheer aura the beast was releasing._

_"Yes it is. That's the Apocalypse Dragon, Acnologia." Naruto voiced out in total seriousness, bracing himself for another fight with the arch nemesis of his surrogate father Timaeus._

* * *

Looking on fearfully, the Fairy Tail mages had no idea what to do regarding this utterly insane development. In front of them was Acnologia, the self-proclaimed Dragon King, and they could do nothing but watch him growl viciously. On the sidelines, the ladies of the Wizard Saint glared intensely, knowing they'll never let their husband get harmed by that beast again. They heard how it happened once in the past, but they won't allow it to transpire another time. That was a fact.

"**MORTAL. YOU HARMED ME DURING OUR LAST ENCOUNTER. YOU WILL **_**NOT**_** BE SO LUCKY THIS TIME!**" Acnologia voiced out with his teeth gnashed together, flapping his wings around furiously.

However, due to the fact Kushina had activated her **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release** for a counter-measure, the gusts of wind weren't able to penetrate the Fuinjutsu based shield, much to the great dragon's outrage. Seeing the reaction, the remaining ladies could only smirk darkly at the sight, feeling their hearts beat in approval because of their sister-figure's actions. On the sidelines, Naruto chuckled at his wives, only making them feel more proud than they already were.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer crossed his arms. "Acnologia, you overgrown lizard." He said coolly and looked on with a bored expression before continuing, "I'm surprised you remember the last time we fought. Well it's only because your miniscule brain shouldn't allow such a vivid recollection, but it's good you're aware of what happened. However, I didn't go all out in that fight, but it was only due to the fact I wasn't aware of who you truly were. Now, I have no need of holding back any longer. This time around, I will wipe you from the face of this earth."

Paling at the threat given to the giant beast, the Fairy Tail mages were at a loss for words. They knew Naruto wasn't fazed by Acnologia's presence which was a feat in itself as they were feeling weak from the dragon's aura, but the way he openly challenged the dragon was nerve-racking. Now witnessing the Apocalypse Dragon trying to claw his way into the barrier made them all very nervous indeed.

However, the only ones that were holding it together were Jiraiya, Gildarts, Makarov, Kurama, and the ladies of the blonde shinobi. These select individuals knew Naruto would be able to take care of himself against the legendary beast, but were still worried about how enraged the beast in question was right now. They could only hope their fellow mage would be able to deal with the dragon accordingly.

"You… you must know where Igneel is. Tell me right now. WHERE IS HE!?" Natsu yelled out in anger, causing his partner Happy to narrow his eyes.

Acting quickly, Naruto pulled the Fire Dragon Slayer and sent him pummeling backwards. "Now's not the time, Natsu. I know how you're feeling regarding your dragon parent, but this isn't a simple worm you can demand answers out of. Keep your emotions in check and let me deal with this." He stated fiercely, to which Laxus sighed as he kept the pink haired man out of the way.

Totally ignoring the loud mage, Acnologia formulated a heated glare. "**MORTAL, CANCEL THIS BARRIER RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME, I'LL BREAK IT APART MYSELF! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU AND EVERY OTHER MORTAL HERE. MARK MY WORDS, I WON'T BE DEFEATED AGAIN!**" He roared venomously, flaring his magical energy to further emphasize his point.

Paling further at the words being shared, the Fairy Tail mages were frozen still, unknowing how to take control of this sudden development. None of them could hope to challenge such a powerful beast, but upon facing their other calm and collected Guild members, they slowly calmed themselves also, wondering what was going to transpire now. Turning towards the White Dragon Slayer, they saw him easily holding it together, totally unfazed by the release of magical energy. Now, they wanted to know what he'll do regarding this turn of events.

"Do not make empty threats, you worthless cretin. The last time we fought, I figured you were a dragon that needed to be put down. It was only after the battle, I realized who truly were." Naruto stated coldly and flared his magical energy to a formidable level before continuing, "Acnologia. Rival to my surrogate father, Timaeus. You will pay for eliminating his clan. I will show you why he chose _me_ to become the heir of his clan. I will show you, _the power of the White Dragons_!"

Following suit, an unprecedented level of white magical energy swirled around Naruto, whose eyes glowed blue. It was like staring into the eyes of Timaeus himself. Moving away instantly, the Fairy Tail mages watched their fellow Guild mate continuously readying a flow of aura, which they were barely able to withstand. It was totally insane.

'_That's my husband!_' The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer thought to themselves in unison, looking on with the utmost pride etched to their features.

'_Otouto, though I can't recall what happened between you and Acnologia due to me unconscious state. I'm sure you know what you're doing. I trust your judgment_.' Gildarts thought to himself and smirked at the chuckling toad sage beside him.

Gasping inwardly, Acnologia slowly regained his composure. "**YOU… YOU DARE SPEAK OF THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!? COME HERE MORTAL, LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!**" He roared in a deadly tone, seething in rage at the mention of his past rival.

Without giving the Black Dragon a chance to formulate a response, Naruto smirked widely. "Acnologia, I don't know why you appeared, but it's good to see it finally happening after all this time. Now I won't have to waste my time hunting you down. You arrived like a lost puppy, begging for my attention. You'll die here. I'll make sure of that." He voiced out calmly with his eyes narrowed, keeping his magical energy at the same steady rate.

"**CANCEL THIS BARRIER. I'LL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL I TRULY AM**." Acnologia growled with his energy flaring consistently, wanting nothing more than to kill the blonde shinobi.

Having enough of this incessant talk, Kurama slammed his tails on the ground. "**Hatchling, I suggest you lower your tone. If you don't, kit here won't be the only one that'll humiliate you. Don't even try testing my patience. I will destroy you if you dare try harming Naruto. Mark my words**." He spoke emotionlessly, while changing into his larger kit form.

Growling heatedly, Acnologia felt a wave of killing intent piercing through the barrier and could only watch in amazement as this crimson fox was the source of the aura. Taken by surprise, he inched backwards, only to come back with his glare reaching a new height of anger. He had enough of simple chitter chatter. Now it was time to make sure he wouldn't get defeated again. His pride was wounded enough from it happening a long time ago. It wouldn't transpire a second time.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail mages whispered to one another, feeling very afraid of this upcoming conflict which was easily deduced to happen. Not knowing what else to do, they could only watch on in horror as the blonde shinobi faced his wives with an expression that made them straighten at attention.

With that, Naruto cleared his throat. "Girls, I need you and everyone else to get off this island." He said bluntly and ignored the narrowed eyes of his ladies before explaining, "I know this isn't what you all want to hear, but I cannot allow any of you to come in harm's way. Ultear-chan was injured because I was careless. I will _not_ take that chance again with any of you. Kurama will be joining me in this battle so there's no need to worry."

"For now, I'm going to create a shadow clone that'll take everyone to the beginning of the first trial pathway and from there, all of you can head to the boat. With the help of another clone, I'll be setting up the **Live Feed Media Lacrima** that Jiraiya-sensei gifted me a short while back, so a recording will be made of the battle. I'm not sure what features it entails because I haven't used it yet, but I assume it'll do its job just as fine as its similar creation the **Video Recording Lacrima**. Leave this place before things truly get out of hand. I'll be fine. Now go, we have absolutely no more time to waste." He concluded in a sagely tone and scoffed at the rambling he heard from the hovering beast above.

Though the ladies wanted to stand by their husband's side, they couldn't hope to argue with him when he was so damn serious. Taking a glance at Ultear, the remaining wives of the blonde shinobi recalled how she almost died in battle, giving them intense levels of grief.

Therefore, all of them understood why he wanted for them to not get in his way. Ultear wanted nothing more than to stand by her man's side, but she couldn't argue either, knowing how badly her love felt about leaving her alone. Taking turns kissing him passionately, each of them whispered their devoted words of encouragement and smiled at his proud words in return.

'_**Good, less humans to interfere. After I kill Timaeus' brat, I'll deal with the rest of them. That's the price they'll pay for their pointless existence**_.' Acnologia thought to himself analytically and continued watching on the display.

Meanwhile, everyone else on the sidelines were already in approval since their fellow Guild mate was the only person that stood up to Acnologia in the past. Jiraiya and Gildarts were the first ones to agree because they believed in their surrogate family member's strength. The mention of the lacrima device gave the toad sage a warm feeling since it was going to help all of them to watch the battle first hand.

Following suit, Naruto formulated a hand sign, to which two shadow clones appeared in the vicinity. Since the mental orders were clear, one of them hastily approached the Fairy Tail mages, all of whom got into their positions by holding hands, and the nearest two placing their hands on the replica's shoulder before everyone vanished in a flash of white. On the other side of the battleground, the second clone caught the lacrima handed over to him by his creator and immediately jumped back to a safe away distance to set up the device.

* * *

(With the Fairy Tail mages)

* * *

After they instantly appeared on the pathway of that first trial, the Fairy Tail mages immediately zoomed towards the boat and arrived a mere moment later. Realizing the dangers of the upcoming fight, Kushina had set up her **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release** creations on three different locations leading up to the boat. Outside the boat itself, Kushina also set up one more barrier just to be safe.

Inside the structure, everyone faced the highly nervous Shiho and Jason, both of whom were worried about whatever was happening on the island. Seeing how the aura releasing from Acnologia must have shaken up those two civilians, the reaction was quite understandable. Not only that, but Naruto's prior release of killing intent while dealing with Himiko and Meredy must also have been the reason.

"Shiho-san, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but now is not the time. At the moment, Naruto-kun has set up the **Live Feed Media Lacrima** I gave him quite some time ago. There's going to be a battle that's going to go down and all of us want to see it without actually being present on the battlefield. Do you have any idea on how this can be accomplished? It's very important and you're quite honestly the only person in mind that could help us." Jiraiya explained seriously, while the others eagerly waited for the response.

Blinking twice, Shiho grinned widely. "Of course I can. In fact, I'll do you one better!" He stated with the utmost pride in his voice before continuing, "I can see you're serious and that's why I'll you my best explanation. Though the **Live Feed Media Lacrima** is a relatively new Earthland technological development, I've always been up to speed in technology. With my skillset, I can zone into the device's frequency and make the imagery appear on the television set on this boat. Just as long as nothing happens to the lacrima, I'll make it seem like I'm the one operating this video footage. I'll have my worker Jason holding our signal booster to keep things steady. This will be fantastic!"

Nodding instantly, Jason formed a peace sign. "COOOOOOOL!" He roared in excitement, taking out the signal booster from inside his bag.

Gasping inwardly, every Fairy Tail mage got very interested in this change of pace. Now they could observe their fellow Guild mate battling against Acnologia without having to wonder about whatever was going on the battlefield. With a nod, they gestured for the owner of Sorcerer Weekly to perform his job, which he immediately got into dealing with the task at hand.

Meanwhile, Ultear turned towards her husband's shadow clone. "C-could you bring back our daughters from the compound over here? I'm worried sick about them and since we're away from the island now, there's no need to worry about them getting harmed any longer. I know they're all right from what Naru-kun told me earlier, but I want nothing more than to see my children right now. Please." She pleaded with the utmost urgency, frowning deeply at what transpired earlier.

Nodding hastily, the remaining ladies agreed wholeheartedly. They heard from their sister-figure Ultear that their two children were feeling better now, but they wanted to see them too. Their maternal instincts demanded this course of action. After all, they were Leah's and Wendy's mothers, and the fact no one could harm them while they were present made this plan feasible.

Taking a deep sigh, the Wizard Saint's replica scratched his chin. "That's no problem. I'll take off immediately and be back within a moment's time. After that, I'm going to dispel myself so the boss knows exactly what's going on. He would want the same." He explained in a sagely tone and placed the necessary seal before vanishing in a flash of white.

With that, the Fairy Tail group smiled softly, recalling the fond memories the two children always brought forth in their presence. Though it pained them to learn whatever transpired on the island earlier, they knew the kids would pull through the terrible event. More to it, the mothers of those very children were smiling beautifully because they were going to see their daughters very soon. After all, they loved them with everything they possibly had.

Following suit, Erza placed a hand on the **Arc of Time** user's shoulder. "Please keep it together, Ultear-chan. I, along with my sisters know exactly what you're feeling right now. Though it pains my heart severely at remembering how you almost died, I'm so proud of you making such a stand to keep our daughters safe from harm's way. You're truly their mother. Now stand tall." She said warmly with a serene smile on her face, a smile her sister-figures shared in return.

Getting up, Ultear crushed the redhead in a tight hug. "I know Erza-chan. Thank you for your words of encouragement. There's nothing more to say because I'm so happy for what I did. Though I almost perished, I protected our daughters and that was enough for me. Thank you." She whispered softly and enjoyed the embrace she was currently in.

After that, the blackette received hugs from her remaining sisters, all of whom grinned proudly at her for being so strong. The recollection of what the White Dragon Slayer's clone spoke of earlier, made them realize just how greatly the female mage had progressed. Ultear Milkovich had truly became such an extraordinary person. Each one of them were so happy to be her sister-figure.

'_You've certainly proved yourself, Ultear-san. I'm proud of you. I hope you never fall into the same situation ever again. You deserve every ounce of love Naruto-kun has given you_.' Jiraiya thought to himself with a warm expression etched to his features.

A relatively safe distance away, Makarov glanced at his subordinates with the highest degree of fondness. At this very moment, he was so happy being a leader of such amazing groups of youngsters. They made everything seem worthwhile. Closing his eyes, Gildarts hummed inwardly and was very pleased at what was happening around him. This was why he was more than happy to be a part of Fairy Tail.

"So Ultear-chan, what did you and Naru-kun observe when you two headed towards the source of that large dark aura?" Mirajane asked in an inquisitive tone, piquing the interest of every Fairy Tail mage present.

Gulping suddenly, Ultear nodded her head. "I-It was the Black Wizard, Zeref." She responded softly and bit her lip at the reaction she received.

"WHAT!?" The mages shouted in unison, totally blown away by what they were hearing. They figured that evil man was supposedly in a comatose state. What was going on!?

Taking a deep breath, Ultear began explaining everything that transpired between her husband and Zeref, leaving _nothing_ out in the progression. Though whatever occurred in that meeting still had her completely blown away, she tried not letting that get in the way of her explanation. After all, the information was definitely intense. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail members went wide-eyed at the utterly insane words being shared, holding shocked expressions plastered across their faces.

Naruto, their fellow mage, held a power greater than Zeref's, whose prowess was said to have brought mayhem to the world in the past. **Black Arts** went against **Pure Arts**, but both powers were answerable to the **Primordial Art**, otherwise known as **Hurricane Magic**. This was simply unbelievable.

Regaining her composure, Kushina pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yeah dattebane! My husband's power is too awesome for words. I just hope Naru-kun masters his abilities soon." She voiced out in the utmost glee, chuckling awkwardly at her own enthusiastic tone.

Grinning in approval, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer nodded. "I know right? If Naru-kun progresses further in his magical ability, there's no telling how strong he'll get!" Mikoto piped into the conversation in a joyous tone, grinning the whole while.

Meanwhile, the other mages beside the women were just too shocked to formulate their input. Though they knew how devastating **Hurricane Magic** was, having seen their fellow mage perform a few techniques in the past, this explanation was outrageous. If Zeref was fearful of that alleged all-powerful ability, what could they say in return? However, they were proud to have the blonde shinobi as their Ace and knew because of his prowess, Fairy Tail was indeed the most fortified Guild there ever was.

'_That's otouto for you. I wouldn't expect anything less._' Gildarts thought to himself proudly and faced his partner Jiraiya, who was simply holding a wide smirk on his face.

On the sidelines, Shiho and Jason were continuously working on making their cameras synchronize to a level they would be content with. Though they were simply mind blown at the recent conversations, they didn't let those words get in the way of their jobs. Like a lightbulb suddenly illuminating inside his head, the owner of Sorcerer Weekly gasped loudly at what he discovered. Holding in the excitement he had building up inside, he turned towards the instantly confused group of mages in front of him.

Taking a short sigh, Shiho held a wide smile on his face. "I… I am a genius!" He stuttered proudly and visibly jumped from his position before explaining, "I knew there was a way to make my idea even better than I had originally planned. Though I knew this **Live Feed Media Lacrima** was a new device, this version of the technology is completely state of the art. I haven't seen anything like it in my entire life. With the knowledge I held regarding camera work, I was able to tinker with the mechanism, and follow through with making history in the making. With Jason-san powering the frequency, I was able to tune into the device and formulate a new frequency all together."

"I'm proud to say whatever's transpiring on the island will now be aired **LIVE** on National Television all across the populace of _Fiore_. That's right! _**EVERY**_ person in this _nation_ will watch this momentous occasion from the comfort of their television screens. With the help of my technological expertise, I have connected with my company's radio tower, which has now been synchronized with this frequency as well. All I need to do is switch on the equipment and we'll be good to go!" Shiho concluded in a sagely tone and clapped his hands together joyously.

Shocked to the core, every single last one of Fairy Tail populace gasped loudly with their eyes the size of dinner plates. If they were hearing everything correctly, the battle that was about to go down, was going to be aired live on _every_ television set in Fiore. If they weren't impressed at Shiho's prowess of media in the past, they definitely were now.

Facing each other, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer still held their stunned expressions intact, unsure what to say to one another. It was pretty understandable because this new development was something they had never expected. In the momentum, they hadn't even realized their husband's shadow clone appeared back on the boat with his companions. Meanwhile, Naruto's replica set Yuna and Carla down, realizing what was going to go down soon enough.

Moments later, Ultear snapped back to reality and leaked joyous tears. "M-my children." She whispered delicately with a stutter and hastily reeled the sleeping duo in her arms before continuing, "My beautiful little children. You both look so peaceful. None of you will ever have to worry ever again. Your other kaa-chans and I will never leave you. You'll never face such hardship again. Your tou-chan saved my life and now, we're always going to remain a perfect little family. I love you two so much."

Wiping her tears with the shoulder of her dress, Ultear respired peacefully, relishing in the fact her daughters seemed be unequivocally fine. Feeling the duo nuzzling their cheeks against her chest subconsciously just added to the overall maternal flow. She instinctively knew her children weren't that traumatized because her motherly intuition already gave her this knowledge. After all, those two were the daughters of the White Dragon Slayer, so they inherited his strength. She loved them so very much.

Basking in the heartwarming picture, the remaining ladies had watery eyes, copiously entering a state of harmony watching their sister-figure holding the children. Holding the softly squeaking Yuna in her arms, Erza petted the female fox gently and smiled at the happy yips the fox in question emitted, while Carla was already in Haku's arms and was thankful for the events transpired. It was a magical moment and judging by the reactions of the others on the boat, the ladies knew they were all beyond peaceful too.

'_Allowing Ultear-san the chance to become a member of Fairy Tail was one of the finest decisions I've ever made in my life. This is one of the reasons why I'm proud to be the Guild Master. Naruto-kun, you sure know how to pick them all right. You truly have a wonderful family_.' Makarov thought to himself and smiled softly at the beautiful sight unfolding in front of him.

On the sidelines, everyone else remained silent, unwilling to let the two children wake up from them chatting away noisily. Following suit, Kushina slammed a silencing barrier nearby and gestured for Ultear to take the kids to that location, which she did without a moment of hesitation. With another gesture, she motioned for her Guild mates to resume talking because the silencing barrier was effectively doing its job, before she and her sisters joined Ultear at the now soundproof area.

With that, Jiraiya turned towards his friend. "Shiho-san, this is wonderful news indeed. I request you immediately set up the device and air this on national television. I'm sure the populace of Fiore will be astonished at what is going to happen. Rest assured, your company's popularity will skyrocket because of this. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. Go ahead with your plan." He explained in a sagely tone, to which Shiho instantly switched on his equipment.

Just then; a large lacrima screen hovered midair, showing a clear-cut view of the battlefield. A second later, the imagery got even clearer and what appeared on the screen caused Shiho to stumble back with sputters escaping his lips, while Jason was simply crippling at the knees from the news. Chuckling inwardly, the Fairy Tail mages shook their heads at the reaction before looking intently at the battlefield, which was now fixated on three members. All that's left is to activate the green button so the imagery could appear on every television set in the world.

"S-salutations. I am Shiho, the owner of Sorcerer Weekly." Shiho stuttered lightly as he rose to his feet with a microphone in his hands before continuing, "I'm proud to present the latest in technology and it's a great honor to know my company is the first to attempt it. This is coming to you live from the S-Class Promotional Exams of Fairy Tail. Without a further ado, I'll let Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail to give his two cents. Thank you for your patience and I can only hope everyone likes what they see."

Now holding the microphone, Makarov took a small breath. "Hello there Fiore. My name is Makarov Dreyer and I'm Fairy Tail's 3rd Guild Master. This is history in the making and what you'll see now will certainly catch your interest. A clash of titans. You may have heard the legends of the Apocalypse Dragon, but everyone will see the legendary beast up close! That's right. This will be a live video recording of our very own Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, **The White Flash**, battling against the legendary **Acnologia**. Now, it's time for you all to tune into this historic event." He explained in a sagely tone and handed the recording instrument to Jason, who immediately turned off the device.

Shaking visibly, Shiho stumbled backwards again with a look of fear on his face. '_I… I know my Earthland magical history and I know all about Acnologia. T-this battle entails Naruto-san facing a beast of such destructive caliber? Why isn't anyone else from his Guild helping him out!?_' He thought to himself and took several deep breaths before slowly regaining his composure upon Jiraiya explaining the situation.

Since Shiho was still shaken up from his recent shock, Jason pressed the green button, causing the red lights on the cameras to fluctuate all across the room. After a moment, Shiho gestured for his partner Jason to get into his position and start maneuvering the camera to make it work, while Naruto's shadow clone mutely dispelled himself so his creator would know what's happening on the boat.

On the sidelines, all of the Fairy Tail mages were looking on fixedly at the screen. Though Ultear was busy enjoying every precious second of holding her daughters in her arms, she also had her eyes facing upwards so she wouldn't miss what was going to happen. Now, they all were ready to see the showdown of showdowns.

* * *

(Various Locations in Fiore)

* * *

Live transmissions fed into the Guilds of _Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Twilight Ogre, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel. _Several other Legal Guild across Fiore were now also tuning into their respective television sets. Along with those structures, every town square area throughout the nation held their central television set fixedly, permitting the transmission to go through. There were shouts heard from all across Fiore, while others held dead silence. Everyone that was present in the necessary areas were now tuning into the match that could very well go down in history.

* * *

(10 Minutes ago: With Naruto)

* * *

"**MORTAL! ARE YOU GOING TO DEACTIVATE THIS BARRIER OR NOT!?**" Acnologia snarled venomously and flapped his wings in outrage, unwavering in his thought to kill the blonde shinobi.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto stood there fearlessly. "Calm down. You'll get your fight and trust me, it'll be the last one you'll ever have. It's not like you have anything better to do. I want to know if my fellow mages are at a safe away distance so we can begin. Now shut up and wait." He stated coolly and remained impassive upon hearing the malicious growls from the beast in return.

Snickering at his partner's words, Kurama was itching to have a battle with this dragon, recalling the memories embedded into his mind by the Goddess of Creation a long time ago. Smashing his tails on the ground in his kit form, he was eager to transforming into his full-size to grant his former Jinchuriki some easiness in dealing with this threat.

Just then; the White Dragon Slayer's eyes widened. '_I see. So my daughters are back at the boat and Shiho-san has now installed the __**Live Media Feed Lacrima**__ to such a degree that every person in Fiore will able to watch this battle from the comfort of their homes. This will allow dark mages to zone into the fight also. Good, their time will come soon enough._' He voiced out in his mind and smirked inwardly at the events now being transpired.

With that, Naruto whispered this whole scenario to Kurama, who formulated a bloodthirsty grin, realizing his partner was going to use this advantage in his favor. Oh the warmth the bijuu had since he would get a chance to torture some measly ningens very soon. He could hardly wait. Meanwhile, Acnologia was getting furious by the second, wondering why he wasn't being granted his fight.

Moments later, the blonde shinobi's eyes hardened. "Are you ready, Kurama?" He asked seriously and smirked at the bijuu hopping off his shoulders instantly.

"**I was born ready, Naruto.**" Kurama stated calmly and went about to transforming into his full-size, causing wind to pick up in the momentum.

Growling at the sight, Acnologia was pushed back from the sheer force brought forth by the transformation. The aura releasing from Kurama was increasing at alarming rates and the feel was devastating to say the least. Not only that, but the nine-tailed fox was now slightly taller than he was, which only added to the recent shock he felt. Soon after, he noticed the red colored barrier surrounding the island dissipate slowly and realized the battle was finally coming to pass. Now, it was time.

"**MORTAL! PREPARE YOURSELF!**" Acnologia roared with the utmost fury and landed on the ground, readying his claws for this upcoming battle.

"Bring it." Naruto responded coldly and got into his fighting stance, while his former bijuu looked directly into the eyes of the dragon.

* * *

(Naruto and Kurama vs Acnologia)

* * *

A fight with his surrogate-father's arch nemesis. A fight to restore the name of the White Dragon clan. A fight he was destined to win. With that thought process, Naruto soared from the lush green ground, darting forward with his eyes never moving a millimeter out of place, while Acnologia matched the intensity and charged blazingly towards him from the opposite side of the battlefield.

Continuously calculating various strategies in his head, the blonde shinobi skidded sideways abruptly in order to confuse his opponent before attempting to land the beast with a powerful punch. In return, the Apocalypse Dragon flapped his wings furiously, causing his human foe to get pummeled backwards due to intense wind formulating in the vicinity. Grunting lightly from getting pushed back by the heavy winds, Naruto quickly rose back to his feet, and immediately rushed forward once more.

Changing the positioning in his footing, in yet another attempt to confuse his opponent, the White Dragon Slayer tried connecting a speedy kick, only to get sent crashing to the ground by a swish of the opponent in question's tail. Blood slowly accumulating from his mouth, Naruto jumped back into position and smirked widely. Wiping the blood, he charged straight ahead with his eyes narrowed, while Acnologia braced himself by fixating his clawed feet into the dirty ground.

Meanwhile, Kurama watched on the display. '_**This is becoming very interesting, but I'm not going to make any attempt to ruin Naruto's fight. After all, his dragon parent's rival is this very hatchling. As much as I hate to be left out, I'll only join in when it's absolutely necessary.**_' He thought to himself and lightly struck the ground with a tail.

Mind racing with possibility, the Wizard Saint sped his way through and appeared behind his opponent with the **Shunshin no Jutsu**, allowing him a very clear window of opportunity. This fight reminded him of the previous encounter he had with the Black Dragon. However this time around, he wouldn't let the beast retreat. Lacing his fist with bijuu chakra, he smashed Acnologia's tail, sending the legendary beast pummeling to the ground in agony from the devastating attack. However, the moment didn't last long as Timaeus' rival rose up a mere moment later with his eyes holding pure coldness aimed at his enemy.

Uncaring of his foe's expression, Naruto utilized his second window of opportunity. By taking advantage of his speed, he appeared right around the upper chest of the beast, and immediately embarked upon running upwards on the scaly body. Noticing the extra weight on his person, Acnologia growled venomously and tried using his claws to try and strike the human down, but to no avail as the human in question was simply too fast in his movement. Smirking widely at hearing the growls, Naruto persistently ran up the body of his foe, knowing his speed was near-impossible to match.

Suddenly jumping midair, Naruto turned around slightly. "Over here." He stated coldly and applied chakra to his right leg before connecting a devastating kick aimed dead at his foe's neck.

Realizing the attack was going to be extremely powerful, Acnologia covered himself with his wings, unwilling to make another mistake while dealing with this human. He severely underestimated his opponent the last time, but he wouldn't be caught dead doing it again. Following suit, he grunted loudly as the scales were connected harshly by the chakra-laced kick, but the protection did its job. Removing himself from his scaly barrier, the great beast glanced at his surroundings, only to find his foe missing.

Appearing in a white flash, Naruto twisted his body with chakra engulfing his right hand, smirking as his opponent's expression was anything to go by. Utilizing the moment of clarity, he pulled back his fist and crashed the dragon on the snout, emitting shriek-like roars which resonated through the vicinity. Going wide-eyed, the blonde shinobi disappeared in a flash of white, just in the nick of time as Acnologia tried connecting him with a swish of his tails, barely missing Kurama who was looking on from the sidelines.

Following suit, Acnologia was met with another sudden chakra-laced fist. "**MORTAL. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…**" He left his threat open and rose from the filthy ground, his fangs now getting dirty from the continuous falls. His opponent's speed made absolutely no sense to him.

Having enough waiting around, Kurama narrowed his eyes. "**Or you'll do what exactly, hatchling? I'm a part of this battle too. It'd be highly advised you heed to my words. KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" He announced glacially before sending his tails at the dragon within intense speeds.

Not expecting such a display of power, Acnologia was sent pummeling into the ground, his face meeting several boulders underneath, mouth filling with dirt, while his expression held utter shock. Groggily getting up from the recent fall, he removed his tail that was trapped in between two narrow trees, sending them crumbling to the ground like weak planks of wood. Growling heatedly, he faced his two opponents and began formulating a dedicated thought process. If he didn't plan this out very carefully, he would lose without a doubt, but his pride of a dragon couldn't allow such an action to pan out.

'_**Not only do I have to deal with this human, I also have to take into account of this fox whose powers are immense. If I can separate them, or attempt to woo the fox away from the human, my chances of winning will increase substantially.**_' Acnologia thought to himself analytically, swishing his tail on the ground in agreement to his plans.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked up at his partner. "Kurama, I'm thankful you're battling alongside me like this, but this is my fight." He said strongly and turned towards his enemy with a deadly expression before continuing, "I have to kill this dragon once and for all. Timaeus tou-san passed on, making me the Heir to the White Dragon clan. I know you want to help and that's the reason why I am eager for you making a stand here. I want you to watch my back in case something happens. I hope you understand my reasoning."

Upon hearing those words, Kurama formed a fanged grin. "**Understood, kit. That's exactly why I hadn't intervened in anything major so far. I'll heed your request and watch your back for now.**" He replied calmly and inched back to his former position, still holding his grin intact.

Nodding thankfully, the Wizard Saint immediately waved off his teammate and rushed towards his opponent with his planned out thought process playing in a loop within his mindset. He could very well go along with utilizing his bijuu chakra, various jutsu, and other powerful moves, but he wanted to use his surrogate father Timaeus' magical abilities to win this battle. If the moment arrived for him to formulate jutsu, he'd do it without hesitation. After all, he was destined to win this match.

Smirking inwardly, Acnologia heard his human foe's conversation with the fox and things were now in his favor. Seeing how the fox wasn't going to intervene in anything major, he could very well destroy the human if nothing else. Taking in the sight of the blonde shinobi darting to his location, he crouched down, readying his tail for a quick delivery to start things off. Instantly, he slammed the ground with a claw, causing his opponent to jump midair from the sudden move, where he struck the opponent in question with a swish of his tail, sending him plummeting to the ground with a loud thud.

"Argh..." Naruto growled slightly as blood leaked from his mouth from the fall, while dust began hovering around him in the progression.

Roaring loudly in approval, Acnologia flapped his wings, causing wind to formulate in the vicinity, bringing only more dust to hover all across the battlefield. Just then; he felt something connecting with his scaly leg and snarled intensely, realizing his opponent's speed once again got the better of the situation. Attempting to smash the blonde with his tail, he seethed in rage, knowing his body part only struck the rocky ground underneath. Before he could look around the dusty battlefield, he was met with a white magical energy induced fist to the side of his neck, sending him skidding sharply to the right.

Now wielding **White Dragon Slayer Magic** around both his fists, Naruto utilized his speed to get the upper hand in the battle again. Appearing in a flash of white, he stretched out his energy coated fist and crashed the dragon on the other side of his neck, resulting in a loud booming sound. Carefully getting out of the way for any sudden claw attack, he did a back flip before gasping inwardly from a strike from the Apocalypse Dragon's tail, bringing him to meet dirt on the ground below. As he had utilized his **White** **Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment** at the last second, he was unharmed from the attack.

Jumping upwards, Naruto rose to the ground, but immediately braced himself at the sight of his enemy rushing towards him with a claw extended. Using his speed, he easily avoided the blow with his feet laced in chakra. Hearing the malicious growl from his opponent, he quickly darted towards the opponent in question's scaly body, dodging any and all tail-strikes aimed at him. Narrowing his eyes to prevent the intense dirt rocketing on the battlefield, he continued his movement, engulfing his hand with a ready flow of white magical energy in the momentum.

Arriving at his enemy's scaly feet, Naruto kept his eyes narrowed. "**Talon of the White Dragon!**" He roared with his energy formulate claw-like hand and smashed downwards.

"**ARGH!**" Acnologia growled in agony, feeling the attack connecting with his feet and slowly tearing apart one of his claws.

Losing balance from the intense tactical approach, the Apocalypse Dragon couldn't handle placing his damaged foot on the ground, causing him to trip on a boulder nearby. Growling in another succession of pain, he rose back to his position with his eyes holding pure fury. This human was as infuriating as ever and he was going to put an end to it. Timaeus' name rampaged in his mindset, recalling the one dragon that could ever hope to challenge him, now remembering that dragon's _son_ is present in front of him.

On the sidelines, Kurama was keeping a watchful eye on the battle. His former Jinchuriki's prowess was definitely something he was proud of and knew the man would win the fight. Still, he had to be ready for anything that may come up, knowing he couldn't allow to leave Naruto alone to deal with this bothersome hatchling. Though he could very well destroy Acnologia on his own, he wasn't going to interfere in a match which was rightfully the White Dragon Slayer's to fight in the first place.

Meanwhile, Naruto placed his hands out openly. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Annihilation!**" He shouted as two beams of white energy shot out of his hands which merged together midway, forming a very powerful blast aimed in the direction of his opponent.

Narrowing his eyes at the devastating attack crushing the rocky terrain, Acnologia quickly lowered his head and encased himself with his wings acting as a protective barrier. Taking the collision head on, he snarled inwardly at the feeling of rocks crushing against his damaged foot, which was slowly taking a toll on his mindset. Slowly removing himself from his barrier, the Black Dragon looked fixedly on the ground and noticed Kurama on the sidelines, but his human opponent was nowhere in sight. Just then; he roared in anger from a sudden powerful punch connecting with his neck.

"**MORTAL!**" Acnologia growled murderously and brought his right claw upwards, successfully smashing the blonde shinobi across the chest.

Wincing harshly, Naruto's shirt tore off like soggy paper and he fell to the ground back first with blood now freely trickling down his torso. Getting up, he intently eyed the dragon, who was glaring at him in return. Unwilling to heal himself at the moment, he began gathering large pools of white magical energy into his hands and feet. Following suit, he appeared in front of the shocked Acnologia and used the time wisely to strike him across the face with a series of punches and kicks. Into the momentum, he kept his **White Dragon Slayer Magic** coursing freely as he continuously pummeled his Taijutsu maneuvers against his opponent's face.

Grunting with each attack connecting to his body, Acnologia seethed in rage. '_**This mortal is too quick for me to get a clear hit, but at least I can fend off his attempts**_.' He thought to himself and quickly raised his right claw in order to strike down the human.

Seeing the attack clearly, Naruto evaded the fast strike and then rapidly focused his eye contact, but was caught off guard as his enemy tried swiping him down with a tail. Reacting quickly to this change of pace, he fortunately managed to evade the full-brunt of his attack. However, when his eyes lowered, loud gasps escaped his lips and was sent crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Somehow, the pointed end of Acnologia's tail connected with his wounded chest, causing blood to accumulate at dangerous levels, leaving his shirt completely torn off and his pants ripped from the kneecap area.

Going wide-eyed with shock, Acnologia saw his human foe rising to his feet, which was a feat in itself due to the fact the blonde shinobi fell back first. He knew there would be serious back pains, but this development was pleasing in his opinion. It reminded him of how he would challenge Timaeus in the past and just the thought made him furious to no end. Seeing that white dragon's surrogate-son was right below him, it gave another chance to cause pain to Timaeus, even beyond the grave. With that, he charged ahead with his wings flapping at a steady pace, hovering dust upwards in the momentum.

Meanwhile, Naruto got into his next move. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Mystical Restoration!**" He whispered with his hands glowing in a mixture of white and blue colored energies.

Placing the glowing hands on his chest, the blonde shinobi healed himself of his injuries, but his eyes were narrowed when he saw a large shadow appearing over him. Realizing that his enemy was hovering above him, he accelerated his healing technique and breathed peacefully as his wounds were no more and also since the Black Dragon hadn't made it down to his location yet. Looking upwards, Naruto jumped to the right from an incoming claw attack by the dragon, dodging it successfully because he had seen this from a mile away. The dragon's huge size became a major disadvantage and seeing how the dragon in question's claw was now dug deep into the earth, the blonde shinobi used this in his favor.

Raising up his right hand, Naruto jumped midair. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning!**" He roared with his energy coated hand started sparkling in lightning, which was then sent shooting down in the direction of his foe's exposed stomach.

In return, Acnologia howled in pain from the attack with blood gushing out of his stomach, but the attack did tremendous damage, something he hadn't anticipated. Pulling out his claw, the great beast let out another loud roar, falling backwards as his right foot disabled himself from keeping him standing stably. Grunting, he rose back to his feet, ignoring his pain before jumping back into the battle. He hadn't fought this badly in a very long time. It felt exactly like he was fighting with his rival Timaeus.

Seeing the reaction, the Wizard Saint evaded a succession of attacks by his opponent. '_I wonder why my previous attack brought him this much levels of pain. It shouldn't be possible, unless…_' He thought to himself and went wide-eyed at the realization of what was going on.

Recalling his previous battle with Acnologia, Naruto remembered how his **Divine Rasenshuriken** almost obliterated the dragon's chest. Observing the sight, he nodded to himself as Acnologia's injuries were now revealing and just like he thought, the great beast's scars showed the _grave _wounds. That last heated battle did give him a huge advantage. Dodging yet another successions of claw-attacks, the blonde shinobi ran over everything in his head, trying to find some way to destroy his opponent without using any abilities of chakra. He wanted to prove he was Timaeus' student and though his ninja skills would prove easier, he didn't want to use them unless it became absolutely necessary.

On the sidelines, Kurama saw his partner engulfing himself in tremendous amounts of white magical energy, causing the ground to shake in the momentum. Going wide-eyed, he then noticed Naruto's body changing with as the energy coursed through his veins, something which even caught Acnologia off guard by the display.

Following suit, the blonde shinobi's aura exploded out of him, bringing about a devastating change. Naruto's aura now took the form of wings, his body fully covered in white colored scales, eyes morphing into cold pupiless orbs of bright blue that spoke of untold power. Behind him, those energy formulated wings and changed shape into the form of a dragon, which Kurama realized looked to be an exact replica of Timaeus' appearance.

Regaining his composure, Acnologia slammed his tail on the ground. "**…TIMAEUS!**" He growled in outrage, wondering if his old rival was laughing from beyond his grave right now.

Meanwhile, Naruto got into his fighting stance. "You like it?" He asked calmly and smirked at the reaction he received before continuing, "This transformation is something _very_ special. I haven't used this form in battle because I haven't found anyone worthy enough to witness it. I call this technique, **Tears of the White Dragon**, in honor of my surrogate-father. After all, he bestowed upon me this very gift and it's about time I used it in battle for the first time."

Snarling heatedly, Acnologia readied his claws. '_**This human's transformation is eons more powerful than that Dragon Force. I cannot get careless now. Timaeus, I will make sure I end your pupil's life just like I ended yours and that pathetic White Dragon clan.**_' He thought to himself with a full-on glare aimed directly at his opponent.

"**I believe in you, sochi. Win this.**"

Going wide-eyed, Naruto could have sworn he heard Timaeus speaking to him. Getting unimaginable levels of determination upon hearing the voice, he utilized his energy formulated wings to fly up in the air, matching the intensified glare set right at him. Meanwhile, Acnologia growled at seeing his foe flying and used his own wings to rise above the ground. He didn't know how much more surprises his opponent had up his sleeve, but he couldn't afford to make a single mistake. That was a fact.

Following suit, the White Dragon Slayer darted ahead with the use of his wings, flying in a zigzag fashion in hopes to confuse his opponent. Knowing his tactics were working, he continuously swirled around the dragon, causing a steady flow of wind to accumulate around him. Keeping in tune with his speed, he suddenly vanished in a lightning fast blur of white, appearing right in front of Acnologia's injured stomach, before obliterating the scarred region with an insane stretched out fist.

"**AARGGGGHHHH!**" Acnologia roared in agony, feeling the punch carve into his wound, realizing his weakness lied within his stomach region.

Shooting downwards, the Black Dragon's face brushed against a tall tree, which was pummeled into the ground with him joining in on the action. Snarling, he spat out the large tree branch that was caught between his fangs and got back into his position before his eyes bulged significantly. Experiencing a pain like no other, he emitted a shriek-like roar that destroyed part of the surrounding forest, while his vision became hazy from getting his tail struck down by a destructive kick, courtesy of his rival's son. Without getting a second to regain his composure, his wings were barraged by a heavy energy coated sequence of Taijutsu, making him feel intense pain soaring throughout his entire scaly body.

Steadying himself, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "**Rage of the White Dragon!**" He whispered with his fists and feet engulfed in even more white energy before shooting back with his hand to hand combat.

Feeling the wind forced out of his lungs, Acnologia coughed achingly, releasing an almighty roar, and using his claw to grab hold of his human enemy. Partially successful in his attempts, he tightened his grip around the energy coated blonde shinobi and slammed him to the ground, causing the blonde shinobi in question to shout in pain as his back crashed against the rocky surface.

Sighing in relief, Naruto realized his **Tears of the White Dragon** transformation saved him from getting too injured from the assault. Panting, he got up from his recent fall, twisting his back, and winced the whole while as he felt his bones move back into place. Getting back into his stance, he eyed the great beast intently before evading an approaching tail-strike. Smirking, he saw Acnologia growl in pain because the damage done to the tail was reaching a serious level.

Expression hardening, Acnologia reared his head back. "**Black Dragon's Roar!**" He boomed, shooting a huge blast of black magical energy at inhumane speeds in the direction of his human opponent, while destroying the grassy area as the attack continued its path.

Going wide-eyed instantly, Naruto was pushed backwards by the attack and the wind didn't make it any easier for him to keep his vision steady. Spreading his wings wide open, he dug his claw-like energy coated feet deep into the earth, gathering insane amounts of magical energy to disturb what was to come, if his surrogate-father Timaeus' version of the **Dragon's Roar** was anything to go by. He couldn't risk taking the collision head on without formulating a barrier. Nodding to himself, he got rooted in a perfect stance, and held his gathered magical energy in a perfect synced flow.

Breathing deeply, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment!**" He called out in retaliation, encasing himself in a powerful barrier of intensified magical energy, while his energy coated wings folded inwardly to provide an even greater measure of defense.

Grunting loudly, the Wizard Saint braced himself as Acnologia's **Black Dragon's Roar** kept pummeling through the earth and the wind was making it more dangerous than it already was. Eyes remaining fixedly on the almost crushed battlefield, he witnessed the attack rushing towards him by each passing second. At the corner of his eyes, he observed Kurama standing by for anything that could happen and smiled inwardly at the fox's protective nature.

Eyes narrowing, the attack connected with a booming sound which caused him to cover his ears, knowing the outrageous sound could very well destroy one's hearing sense. The attack connected head on and the entire battleground shook as a result, with debris shooting off in every possible direction. A dead silent moment passed, and the two opponents focused their eye sight towards one another.

"**WHAT IS THIS…!?" **Acnologia sneered in outrage, realizing his human victim didn't get obliterated like he was supposed to. What kind of powers does that transformation even hold!?

Viewing the blonde shinobi intently, the Apocalypse Dragon saw the protective barrier his foe had encased himself within, now dissipated from play, but the energy formulated wings surrounding the man didn't allow his **Black Dragon's Roar** to cause any serious levels of damage. Only a portion of his blast had connected against what seemed to be a blind-zone, but other than that, the Wizard Saint was perfectly fine. It was making him furious. It reminded him exactly like that foolish dragon Timaeus. He had to pan out a method to destroy this human without getting too wounded in the process.

On the sidelines, Kurama stood there with a shocked reaction. His partner's transformed state was more powerful than he thought and that was a fact. That **Black Dragon's Roar** reminded him of his own **Bijudama**, but for the White Dragon Slayer to successfully counter it, was a feat in itself. Regaining his composure, he formed a wide smirk on his face, proud for his partner's intense display of strength. That hatchling will soon perish at the hands of the blonde shinobi.

Blood trickling down both his shoulders, Naruto stood firmly on the ground. '_Amazing. My __**Tears of the White Dragon**__ is even more dangerous than my __**Dragon Force**__. Even though I used a barrier, still, this transformation allowed me to defend myself against Acnologia's attack._' He thought to himself and easily got back into his fighting stance, ignoring any pain he felt in his body.

Though he still felt pain in his body, the White Dragon Slayer didn't care for that at the moment because he was having a battle that was worthy enough to write home about. Frowning at his current state, he realized his torso was still giving him some problems, along with his back, but he couldn't afford to heal himself until the time was right. With that, he suddenly dodged a furious claw-strike.

A second later, Naruto tensed at an incoming tail-strike, but was fortunate that his opponent's tail was still too damaged to move at the speed it should have been. With that, he grabbed hold of Acnologia's tail, crushing it in his grip with his intense power up from the **Tears of the White Dragon** coursing through his veins. Emitting a battle roar, he pulled back his fist and landed one of the fiercest punches he's _ever_ delivered, wincing sharply as his right shoulder was now feeling the side-effect.

"**AAARRGGGHHH!**" Acnologia shrieked like a howler monkey, his eyes bulging from the excruciating pain he now felt raging in his body.

Trees crumbled down to the ground, while dust hovered in the form of a sandstorm from the sheer density of the Apocalypse Dragon's weight during his fall. Not much was left in the area to say this was actually Tenrou Island. The battlefield was now becoming a ghost town and it wasn't a pretty sight in the slightest. Not losing focus of the window of opportunity, Naruto pulled his fist back, rearing speedily towards his opponent's left wing, before delivering an earth shattering blow to that body part.

Upon feeling the murderous attack, Acnologia's eyes remained bulged and gnashed his teeth together, releasing tears of agony along the way. Roaring in a whimper-like fashion, the great beast was slowly losing his vision and snarled inwardly at how devastating this fight with a _human_ was turning out to be. He hadn't anticipated such strength to come to play and he realized, he had underestimated his opponent yet again. The realization made him gnash his teeth even harder.

Jumping midair, Naruto twisted his body. "I'm not done yet!" He announced strongly and aimed an axe-kick at the Apocalypse Dragon's face.

Even though Acnologia was howling in pain, he had recovered from the previous blow and shifted his weight, effectively dodging the blow. Into the momentum, he tried aiming a slash at his foe midair, but snarled as the foe in question twisted his body at an odd angle in order to bind off the offending claw. Using his other claw to bring about some damage, he slammed his tail on the ground, noticing his opponent was nowhere in sight, while growling from the pain his tail was bringing him. At the corner of his eye, he noticed the blonde shinobi appearing in a flash and bore through his pain, crushing the human with a swish of his tail.

"ACK!" Naruto grunted loudly from experiencing the full-front of the attack, but wasn't damaged fatally due to his transformed state holding him steady.

Coughing loudly, the Wizard Saint unexpectedly felt his body weaken. '_It seems my transformation is taking a toll on my body. I didn't fight enough in this state to know what sort of side-effects it may bring, but I can't possibly hope to disable it at the moment. It's the sure fire way to win this battle without chakra_.' He thought to himself, keeping his pain at bay for now.

Snapping back to reality, the Wizard Saint jumped back upon the sight of the Black Dragon rushing towards him, and winced harshly at the strain he felt in his body from the continuation of this heated battle. However, he removed himself from the painful recollection and easily avoided the claw charging at him with the speed garnered from **Tears of the White Dragon** assisting him in his movements.

Raising his left leg outward, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head crouched down before connecting a powerful kick to his opponent's tail, hearing the agonizing screams, before jumping midair in order to land a devastating punch to the dragon's severely wounded abdomen. Utilizing his energy coated wings, he painfully flapped back to his original position, feeling the toll on his body get even greater.

Growling in the utmost misery, Acnologia felt his body quake in pain, unknowing how to cope with that added stress of the battle. His left wing was almost totally ripped apart, his stomach was far too damaged, his right clawed foot was almost torn to shreds, and his tail was nearly unusable. Blood seeped down like a faucet, only making his situation even graver.

A retreat was impossible at this point, nor did the Apocalypse Dragon want to run away from the battle like he did in the past. That wounded his pride greater than his injuries did. However, he realized his opponent was having troubles in stabilizing his transformed state. Gathering up the willpower, he rose to his feet and raised his right claw before crashing the ground with it. Seeing his foe flying upwards to disable any sort of sudden attack, he was able to see through the movement and turned it in his favor.

"**DIE MORTAL!**" Acnologia yelled viciously before smashing the energy engulfed blonde shinobi around the torso region.

Grunting, Naruto felt the claw tear through the energy he had consistently flowing around him in his transformed state. However, the damage was negligible because the transformation didn't allow that attack to penetrate his body in any way. Still, the toll on his magic reserves was draining significantly from upholding the **Tears of the White Dragon**, and knew he would have to end things before this match went turned in the favor of his dragon opponent. With that, he began gliding from east to west, evading every claw-strike his foe had aimed in his direction. Panting in the progression, he blocked one final tail maneuver before collapsing to his knees.

Experiencing a significant drain on his body, Acnologia abruptly stopped his next claw attack that he had directed towards the blonde shinobi. Wheezing through the pain, he pulled back the claw before landing the attack, sending the legal mage plummeting into the remains of the forestry. Gathering up the strength, he leaped over to the damaged area, and then smashed his tail in every direction possible, while wincing repetitively as blood continuously seeped down his body. Stopping suddenly, he twisted his body and clawed the ground, hoping his movement caused intense damage to his opponent. Ignoring the blazing sandstorm that formulated from his constant approach, he continued his assault and panted heavily, lowering his claw at long last.

Just then; Naruto flew upwards. "**White Dragon Slayer Magic: White Lightning!**" He roared with his bloody left hand extending, which sent a huge jolt of white lightning in the direction of his foe.

Lowering himself to the ground, the Wizard Saint winced, knowing he placed a lot of power into holding the **White Dragon Slayer Magic: Empyrean Judgment **he set up in order to dodge Acnologia's previous outrageous attacks. Realizing it now, he understood his foe was trying to tire him out because the toll that his **Tears of the White Dragon** was reaching a level of discomfort for him. Still, he had to try and bare through the pain and hope it doesn't hinder him further. Sighing deeply, he waved off his partner Kurama, who was looking at him in concern from the sidelines. Following through with that, he turned his attention back towards his wounded opponent.

Meanwhile, Acnologia was tossing and turning in pain. The lightning penetrated his scarred chest and electrocuted his insides. Not only that, but his foe somehow maneuvered the lightning to strike at his tail as well. Roaring in agony, he slowly regained his composure and rose to his feet, while blood gushed down like a waterfall. Just then; he realized something which could give him the best possible victory in this fight. Nodding to himself, he turned away from his opponent's vision and gathered black magical energy into his mouth and smirked inwardly at what he was about to do. It was foolproof.

Following suit, Acnologia reared his head back. "**BLACK DRAGON'S ROAR!**" He called out, to which a tremendous blast of energy shot out in a speedy succession.

Going wide-eyed, Naruto ran through the possibilities of a counter-measure, and then realized the technique wasn't being aimed at him, but rather, in the direction of his former bijuu Kurama. Cursing himself at this new development, he immediately spread his energy coated wings and dashed towards the blast wave at inhumane speeds, surprising even Acnologia, who emitted dark chuckles since his plan was working out perfectly. Taking in the reaction from the corner of his eye, Naruto cursed himself again and knew this was Acnologia's way of attempting to increase the toll he had on his body.

On the sidelines, Kurama wasn't given ample time to dodge and snarled, trying to come up with a barrier that could fend off the incoming deadly maneuver. Knowing his Bijudama could easily destroy the upcoming attack, he also knew that the resulting impact could potentially harm Naruto as well. His tails could prove to be some sort of a defensive mechanism, however, he had no idea if his tails could actually defend himself against an attack of that magnitude. Kurama was then pulled from his thoughts and his eyes filled with horror at the sight of his partner, who now appeared right in front of him.

Naruto used every ounce of his strength, surpassing the urge to faint from the toll on his body from his **Tears of the White Dragon** state, and bore through the pain in order to push his companion aside. In the progression, he successfully moved Kurama out of the way and prevented the fox from getting harmed from the incoming attack.

"**NARUTO, GET OUT OF THE WAY!**" Kurama yelled out in protest before slamming his claw on the ground in complete outrage, realizing it was too late. His partner took the blast head on.

Smirk intact, Acnologia let out a dark chortle. "**MORTAL, YOU ARE FINISHED!" **He voiced out strongly and flapped his one usable wing in agreement to his words.

_At that very second, Naruto's instinctively opened his mouth._

Wheezing through the extreme pain, the White Dragon Slayer's eyes slowly shut closed, while his transformed state prevented a reasonable amount of the **Black Dragon's Roar** from damaging his body further. However, the sheer intensity of the blast was too great without the help of another barrier stopping it from pummeling through. Bleeding profusely, Naruto's transformed state gradually faded, causing him to shoot downwards into the rocky ground, but the aura of white energy protected his skull from cracking upon meeting the ground.

Mindset unwilling to function properly any longer, Naruto choked on the powerful blast that had now entered his body, while the damage internally was far greater than he had thought possible. Mustering up what little strength he had left, the blonde shinobi got to his knees and glared up at his surrogate father's rival. Despite the pains flooding throughout his being, the heir of the White Dragons refused to scream. He would not give Acnologia the pleasure. Even now his eyes burned with defiance, a message conveying clear through the cold blue orbs.

_This is not over._

Moments later, Naruto began coughing up blood. The power soaring through him right now was too much to handle all at once. He gnashed his teeth, still unwilling to scream out his anguish. Perhaps if he held on just a little bit longer, his body would adapt… It was a long shot, but it was his only option. His state was too far gone for him to utilize any healing techniques now.

'_Have to hold on… Kurama, I leave this to you now.' _Were Naruto's final thoughts before collapsing to the ground, supposedly dead.

Power of the two strongest Dragons now rocketed through his veins, blocking any source of sensory toward his life essence. Leaving people to believe Naruto had indeed, _died_.

* * *

(On the boat)

* * *

"TOU-CHAN!" Leah shouted with horrid tears flooding her face, watching the intense battle from the lacrima screen hovering close by.

"P-please get up, tou-chan." Wendy whimpered in fear, sobbing uncontrollably at the heartbreaking sight of her father's severe injured state.

After a while, the two daughters of the Wizard Saint woke up from their slumber, and were tearfully barraged with kisses on their heads by their mother Ultear. Basking in that joyous moment, Leah and Wendy were so happy talking to their beautiful kaa-chan, and further enjoyed having conversations with their remaining mothers, all of whom were more than happy to talk with their little adorable daughters.

Into the momentum, the two children then watched the battle their father was having with a black colored dragon and were cheering for him throughout. There were moments where their hearts sank upon seeing their father get hurt, but it didn't last long as he always got up and delivered strong attacks to the dragon. Now, their hearts had sunk to unimaginable levels. Their tou-chan wasn't getting up.

Meanwhile, the other Fairy Tail mages were looking on in horror as they witnessed their fellow Guild mate completely out of commission. They never observed the man losing a fight in his life and the sight now was nerve racking since the damage done had reached critical level. Realizing how Naruto won't not make it out alive from his injuries, they clenched their fists tightly, trying their best to stay calm, but to no avail. There was now a dead silence on the boat, which was perfectly understandable.

Following suit, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were ready for combat. Kushina had her hair hovering, Mikoto had her **Sharingan** blazing, Haku was in her **Blizzard Magic: Glacial Panoply**, Erza was in her **Darkness Armor**, Mirajane was in her **Take over: **Satan Soul Halphas****, and Ultear was circling orbs with her **Arc of Time Magic**. Emotionless expressions were etched to their features. They were going to save their husband, no matter how slim the chances were. They will _not_ accept his death. No way in hell.

'_K-kaa-chans…_' Leah and Wendy thought harmonically, fearful at how dangerous their mothers were acting right now. It was only adding to their overall pained states.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Gildarts shouted firmly and faced the ladies with the utmost fierceness laced in his voice before continuing, "Otouto told you all to stay away and that's exactly what you have to do. Getting in the way will only hinder his chances of winning. He didn't allow Kurama jumping into battle for a good reason. This is _his_ fight."

Narrowing their eyes, the ladies glared heatedly. "Gildarts nii-san, we strongly advise you to get out of our way. None of us wants to hurt you, but if you're going to stand there and say we should watch our husband on what could be his deathbed without doing anything to help him, you're sadly mistaken. Move now, or we'll be forced to push passed you." Kushina said coldly with her expression now directly at the orange haired mage.

Nodding in agreement, the remaining ladies continuously glared at their fellow mages, all of whom stepped back with wide-eyes. None of the members of Fairy Tail saw the ladies this furious before since that side of them was never aimed their way, but observing it now made them tremble.

Gildarts didn't move an inch, his expression unwavering. He believed in his little brother, and he'll be damned if he let these girls pass without a fight.

'_The weakest among them is probably a high S-class mage. I figured Haku-san was normal in strength in the past, but she defeated Erza-san in battle during the first trial. How damn troublesome_.' Gray thought to himself and shook his head, unwilling to pick a fight with any of these women.

Though Natsu wanted to join in on the action of heading over to the battlefield, he was frozen stiff upon viewing the ladies' murderous expressions. It was pretty clear none of them were foolish enough to challenge those enraged women. After realizing the strength those ladies held, it was only fair to assume none of the participants stood a chance against them. Even Laxus would put up a fight, but he would hold extreme trouble against even the weakest of Naruto's soon-to-be wives. Yep. It was suicide.

Stepping into the picture, Jiraiya took a deep sigh. "I'm on Gildarts-san's side. If you would let me explain, I'll get around to my reasoning, so please keep it together." He voiced out sadly and kept his eyes fixed on the enraged woman in front of him.

Gritting her teeth, Ultear kept her magic formulated orbs hovering. "I'm going to give you _one_ chance to explain yourself, Jiraiya-san. You may be my husband's former sensei, but there's nothing that'll stop me from protecting the love of my life. I will not stand by and do nothing while he's in a critical state." She replied glacially, flinching at the mere recollection of her man's state.

"Jiraiya-san. You know exactly how severely I bashed your skull in when you tried performing your peeping escapades around the hot springs in the past. Kushina-chan can attest to those words. I'm sure we don't need to remind you what will happen if you don't give a reasonable explanation. Enlighten us. Why in the hell should any of us sit here doing nothing at all while our husband is probably wheezing up strength to _breathe_?" Mikoto voiced out emotionally, blazing her **Sharingan** at the toad sage in all its fury.

Nodding in agreement, Kushina faced Jiraiya with the same intensity her friend was giving out, recalling those events very clearly. Along with her, the remaining ladies nodded in unison, undeniably approving with whatever was being said. They couldn't stand here and watch their man in pain. They had no idea why there were bothering with listening to an explanation in the first place. They had to help him!

Sweating, Jiraiya sighed in relief. "R-right. You already know how I'm Naruto-kun's former sensei. I've watched him grow into the man he is today. I know his strengths and weakness better than anyone due to the 3 year training trip we took together. Though you ladies may understand him better than I can on an emotional level, I understand his mindset the same way. If he _really_ required any help, he would have asked for it outright. The reason why he told us to back off was because he _needs_ this fight. If you girls really love him, you'll know he's fine. Trust your hearts. Don't do this." He reasoned in a professional manner, mentally praying for the blonde shinobi's health.

"Don't let recklessness cloud your judgment. I consider each of you as my little sisters and that's mostly because I view your husband as my younger brother. You think I am content at what happened? _No_. I am only standing here to stop _you_, knowing my otouto _will_ defeat Acnologia. He saved my life against that beast in the past. He will destroy him. _Now stand down_." Gildarts added into the conversation fiercely, levelling an intense stare aimed at the women in front of him.

Clearing his throat, Laxus stepped into the picture. "I may not be the best person to give an explanation, but I feel it's necessary. Not only did Naruto save me from getting banished a long time ago, he saved me from myself. I've come so far and became a true Fairy Tail member, but it was because of Naruto-san that it was all possible. You 6 are his _wives_. You of all people should understand that he _will_ be okay." He piped in for his spy network teacher and took a small breath after giving his input.

Lowering their heads, the wives of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head began shedding tears, feeling those heavy words resonate in their respective mindsets. Breathing heavily, they faced their two daughters, both of whom were crying at how they were recently acting. Without hesitation, Ultear grabbed her youngest daughter into her embrace, while Mikoto did the same to her eldest daughter.

Now facing the screen, the ladies replayed the separate explanations, and slowly wiped their tears along the way. They had to believe in their hearts that their husband would be all right. What they were seeing on the screen meant nothing. What mattered was what they knew deep inside, and that was their love was going to be fine. With that, the ladies gradually got back into their normal states.

"You're… you're right. My husband will win this fight. I believe in him." Kushina said softly and bowed her head apologetically at her outburst, an action her sister-figures mirrored.

Smiling in return, Makarov took a long sigh. "You girls gave this old man quite a scare. Don't worry about Naruto-kun. No matter what you're seeing on the battlefield right now, I'm sure he's fine." He voiced out in a firm tone and turned his attention back towards the screen.

"That's the spirit. Now let's get back to watching the fight. Otouto's strength will prevail." Gildarts added into the conversation and breathed peacefully at the events now transpired.

With that, the remaining Fairy Tail mages could say nothing that wasn't already said. Though they were on the same lines as the ladies were, they were now emotionally moved by the words being shared. Of course they knew Naruto was their strongest mage. They had to believe in him. Though Shiho and Jason were silent up to now, they were also on the same page as the Fairy Tail members. Even if they had no idea of the blonde shinobi's caliber, they somewhat knew the man would be fine.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the Wizard Saint only held tender expressions on their faces, unwilling to get into another conversation. Simultaneously placing their hands over their hearts, they mentally prayed for their husband's well-being. They didn't know what they would do if they lost their man. After all, he was the love of their life, and he was everything they wanted out of life itself. Their hearts had only one clear message playing out. Their husband was going to be fine.

Not another word was muttered amongst the group as they all started watching the fight once more.

* * *

(Back on the battlefield: **Round 2**)

* * *

Facing his partner's stilled body, Kurama's expressions turned murderous. He didn't have the ability of healing because that wasn't his strong-suit. The only way was if he was sealed inside the blonde shinobi since Jinchuriki regeneration was an ability he could have offered. That wasn't the case this time around.

Snarling, Kurama turned towards the enemy. "**Hatchling, **_**prepare to die**_**.**" He said coldly before charging at the dragon with the intent to kill. There was _no_ way he'd ever let his partner's sacrifice be in vein.

Meanwhile, Acnologia muttered curses under his breath, knowing he couldn't take on a being such as the nine-tailed fox in his current state. He was able to kill the Wizard Saint, but it took a massive toll on his body to get in performing that feat. Timaeus was the only being that pushed him that far and the thought simply enraged him even more knowing a _human_ did this. However, seeing as how he didn't have to worry about that brat interfering any longer, he could care less for the situation at hand. At least he had his revenge.

Approaching the Apocalypse Dragon, Kurama landed a decisive uppercut with the utilization of his right claw, sending the dragon in question soaring upwards. Holding the beast instantly with his tails, he tightened his grip before connecting continuous blows at the scarred chest, emitting loud shrieks from Acnologia, whose chest now gushed out even more blood. Without wasting a second, Kurama slammed his opponent down to the ground with his tails and kept attacking with his claws, unwilling to give the dragon a second to retaliate. He would avenge his friend's death at all costs.

"**AARRGH!**" Acnologia growled agonizingly, experiencing the wrath that was the nine-tailed fox and could do nothing but keep getting struck down.

In the momentum, Kurama raised his right claw and slashed at his victim's snout, tearing the body part into half, while feeling no remorse whatsoever by his action. Pinning Acnologia down by the utilization of his tails, the bijuu persistently directed his vicious assault on the areas he hadn't struck the dragon down yet. Blood trickled down his claws since the nail was practically digging deep into the scaly body of his opponent, but Kurama could care less. He wasn't going to stop his movement any time soon. Applying chakra to his claw, he pierced through the black scales on Acnologia's shoulder, nearly ripping the body part out of its socket. Taking a sigh, he tightened his grip on the dragon, whilst not losing touch of his persistent barrage of claw-strikes.

Roaring out in pain, Acnologia was slowly being carried off into a pain like no other. His scales were proving useless against the bijuu's claws and the sight was mind shattering to say the least. Conjuring up every ounce of his strength, he rose to his feet, and broke free of the hold his opponent had on him. Using his claw, he extended it in the direction of his foe's, only to get his claw captured by his foe's, causing the duo to pummel their feet deep into the earth in a show of dominance. Following suit, he kept a ready flow of power coursing into his shoulder, trying to keep up with the power of Kurama, before grunting in pain from his tail getting crushed by a grip from the bijuu's tails.

"**Kitsune, your **_**human**_** companion is dead. What's the reason for you fighting now? It's not like you can change his condition now. Though it wounds my pride, I want you to join me. Let's destroy humankind together. Your power is out of the ordinary. I could use someone like you**." Acnologia reasoned within deep pants, realizing his stamina was draining by the second.

Upon hearing those words, Kurama steadily narrowed his slitted eyes. "**Hatchling, the one you killed was the first human I **_**ever**_** considered to be my friend. His death will not be in vein. He died trying to protect me from your attack and trust me, the reason for me not destroying you right now is because I want to inflict every possible pain on your body before wiping your existence clean." **He explained emotionlessly and put more force in his grip, showing exactly how powerful he truly was.

Wincing harshly, Acnologia felt the strength the bijuu was resonating, knowing there was even more power the bijuu in question was currently hiding. Not suspecting these turn of events, he cursed himself for not taking off when he had the chance. He couldn't possibly fight against this demon and hope to win. Skidding backwards, the Apocalypse Dragon slammed his tail on the ground, before clawing at his fox opponent, who easily dodged the attack, sending his tails pummeling against his face. Growling viciously, Acnologia was sent crashing into the ground, his expression now showing an expression he thought impossible for someone like him.

_Fear._

Following suit, Kurama lifted the dragon up with his tails surrounding him, while readying his claws for another sequence of attacks. Suddenly, he saw Acnologia gathering up black magical energy into his mouth and knowing what would come in a mere moment, he extended his right claw and sent it down the dragon's throat. Hearing the shriek like roars of pain, Kurama forced his claw further before grunting loudly from getting clawed by his foe, but didn't allow himself to feel the attack. He had so much torture he had yet to inflict on his victim before killing him.

'_**Naruto, you will be avenged here. I promise.**_' Kurama thought to himself and grunted once more from another claw-strike before pulling his claw out of the dragon's mouth.

Just then; the two great beasts felt an alarming rise of power on the sidelines. Not knowing what was going on, they turned around, and both of them held completely opposite reactions. On one hand, Kurama formed a warm smile at the events transpired, while on the other, Acnologia gnashed his teeth in absolute outrage. Naruto, who was thought to be no longer living, was now on his feet. However, there was a significant change in the mage that both parties saw clearly.

Energy releasing like steamy mist, the White Dragon Slayer's aura exploded like a shockwave, crushing the ground below as if it was absolutely nothing. His eyes were shadowed by his hair as white scales covered a large portion of the left side of his face, while black scales covered a large portion of the right side. Aura continuously flaring like smoke coming out from a missile launch sequence, his head snapped upwards, revealing murderous glowing blue eyes with a black slit down the center. When the aura still kept coursing through the area, the two beasts on the battlefield were simply blown away by the emission, wondering how much power the blonde shinobi had left to release.

_The power… it was simply unfathomable_.

"**I-IMPOSSIBLE!**" Acnologia cursed himself within a slight tremble, realizing his opponent's power skyrocketing to a level beyond compression. For the first time in his life, he was _afraid_ of a _human_.

Looking down at his hands, Naruto snapped back to reality. The power coursing through him was certainly stronger than his** Tears of the White Dragon**. Thoughts rushed through his mind as he recalled everything that happened before prior to his predicament.

When Acnologia shot that **Black Dragon's Roar**, he instinctively opened his mouth and swallowed the extremely powerful attack. It reminded him of the time when he did the exact same to the **White Dragon's Roar** his surrogate-father blasted at him within the confines of the mindscape. He absorbed Acnologia's attack and it merged within his body. Seems he was right in his assumption, his body has now adapted.

'_A Dragon Slayer can not only intake his own given element, but another one as well. After devouring Acnologia's roar, my primary and now second element began fusing together. That must be the reason why I have black scales now. A mixture of White and Black Dragon respectively._" Naruto thought to himself and narrowed his eyes at his surrogate-father's arch nemesis.

"**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**..." Naruto trailed out, his voice hoarse from the recent events. Yes, this name suited perfectly.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kurama growled. "**You have some nerve kit. For letting me believe you died, I should rip you to shreds. Don't be so foolish next time**." He spoke out coolly with his attention still fixed on his dragon opponent.

Frowning, Naruto nodded. "You can certainly try Kurama, but now is not the time. There's still business at hand that I must deal with. Please take a backseat again, and thank you for watching over me while I was out." He replied seriously before moving towards the still shocked dragon.

Not having realized this course of action, Acnologia slowly regained his composure. It took him a while to figure everything out and that was the sole reason for why he hadn't made any strikes at the human as of yet. However, what he found out made him seethe in absolute fury. The picture was clear. This _human_ had somehow absorbed his magical energy and fused it with his own.

This human now had _his_ powers coursing through him. Crouching into position and knowing the nine-tailed fox wasn't going to jump into battle, the Black Dragon braced himself for another showdown against his rival's surrogate-son. Following suit, he painfully swung his tail in the direction of his foe before his eyes bulged upon the sight of the foe in question holding his tail with both hands.

Ignoring the surprise form his new-found strength, Naruto focused even more magical energy into his **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**, crushing the earth beneath his feet, while his grip around the tail got extraordinarily intense. Into the momentum, he _shattered _the black scales protecting the already damaged body part before using crushing it with a deadly punch. Jumping out of the way, he dodged a quick claw strike aimed down at him, but with his new-found speed from his transformation, getting away from the attack didn't pose much of a problem at all. Bracing himself, he blasted off, effectively cratering the ground from the force as his aura continuously damaged the landscape.

'_**He's even faster than he was earlier. I have to end this quickly before it's too late!**_' Acnologia thought in alarm, while barraging the approaching blonde shinobi with his claws.

Gliding left to right, the White Dragon Slayer easily blocked any and all claw-strike attempts his opponents had aimed his way, proud for his new powerful transformation ability. Looking upwards, he saw the damaged tail of his foe and blurred out of existence in a gray colored flash, appearing right in front of the body part, before crushing it with an earth shattering punch. Realizing it now, his **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode's** speed was almost comparable to his **Hiraishin**, which was positively amazing.

Hearing the shrieks of pain, the Fairy Tail mage ran up the dragon's scaly leg, dodging another series of intense claw-strikes. Arriving at the dangerously wounded chest area of Acnologia, he pulled back his right leg before blasting the damaged area with a kick so overwhelming, it discharged a loud booming sound upon contact. With that, he jumped back into his previous position and panted lightly in the progression, but held a wide smirk on his face knowing his prowess as a Dragon Slayer just skyrocketed.

Placing his hands outwards, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: Polymerized Death Wave!**" He roared loudly, to which a lightning fast blast of black and white magical energy blew into the direction of his opponent, while dust hovered at drastic rates.

"**ARRGGHH! MORTAL, YOU'LL PAY FOR USING MY POWER AGAINST ME!**" Acnologia cried out in extreme agony, feeling every attack destroying his body both internally and externally. This latest attack simply intensified any and all injuries he felt coursing through his being.

Slowly regaining his composure, Acnologia coughed up blood, trying to move the parts of his body that were moving. His tail was completely rendered obsolete and the damage done to it was so severe, he felt it would be better if it was cut off. His right clawed-foot was beyond destroyed and balancing himself on the ground was becoming a feat in itself. His left wing was utterly useless and wouldn't allow him the ability to fly any longer. His stomach, well that body part had now become totally incinerated from the repetitive blows landed on him by the blonde shinobi. All in all, he was in a very dangerous situation. He could almost hear Timaeus' loud roars of laughter from beyond the grave.

However, pouring every ounce of his strength, the Apocalypse Dragon clawed the blonde shinobi in a rapid succession, hoping one of his attack would connect. Pulling away from any sort of pain in his body, he kept up his attacks, growling the whole while seeing the intense speed of his opponent. Just then; a smirk etched to his features as a claw did land on the Wizard Saint's chest, but to his utter shock and horror, the **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**, negated the attack instantly. There was only a few scratches on the energy coated scales, but other than that, his foe was perfectly fine. Growling suddenly, he was pushed backwards by a fist to his scaly leg, which trembled upon contact.

Meanwhile, Naruto held up a hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He whispered, to which a shadow clone appeared in a cloud of smoke. Instantly, he turned to his replica, who had already understood what to do at this point.

Going wide-eyed, Acnologia recalled his human opponent doing something similar when they battled the last time. He couldn't allow this course of action to come about another time. Before he could land an attack on the blonde shinobi, he growled loudly upon getting held tightly in a bind. Looking south-west of his position, a snarl escaped his lips as he realized Kurama was the one responsible. On the sidelines, the bijuu in question smirked widely, giving his former Jinchuriki all the time he needed for the final attack. Snickering darkly at the dragon's roars of protest, he tightened his grip, completely blocking any form of movement out of the beast.

On the battlefield, Naruto smiled in approval at what his partner just did, and immediately proceeded with his all-powerful idea. By gathering up the black and white magical energies resonating from his **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode** in one hand, he formed the **Rasengan** in the other. Pressing the two hands together, he grunted harshly as the ball of rotating energy began shrieking into a new color change. The power releasing was so intense, he felt it slightly burn the palm of his hands.

Though the clone was surprised by this action, he was already applying wind chakra to the newly formulated **Rasengan**. The now created black and white ball of concentrated chakra started morphing as an outer world screeching sound was heard for miles, while dust began hovering like a twister in a desert area. Acnologia and Kurama were pushed back as the screeching continued and the wind grew so strong to the point it was hard for the bijuu keeping up with binding the dragon with his tails.

"**MORTAL!**" The dragon roared as the wind was pushing him back, seething at the sight of this attack which seemed to be even stronger than what he faced the last time.

Eyes narrowing, Naruto mentally gestured for his partner to get out of the way so he could send his new _deadly _and_ extremely_ _powerful_ technique in the direction of his opponent. Seeing the gesture, Kurama squeezed the Apocalypse Dragon with his tails, resulting in shrieks from the dragon in question, before he suddenly removed his tails from play and applied chakra to open his victim's mouth wide.

Without a second passing, Naruto breathed inwardly. "**Apocalyptic Rasenshuriken!**" He roared and sent the newly completed form of **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode** energy mixed **Rasengan** towards his foe. Soaring through the air like the speed of light, the immensely powerful technique screeched away in its trajectory and the poor old victim couldn't get out the way.

…_ara ara._

"**AAARRGGGHH-**_**ummmppphh!**_**"** Acnologia screeched like a broken alarm system as the mind shattering move abruptly entered his mouth and tunneled down his throat. Wanting to throw up, he felt the spiraling technique force itself into his body and he was helpless to stop it from doing its job.

Meanwhile, Naruto jumped back into his former position, along with Kurama, who had now joined his side to watch the historic moment come to fruition. Acnologia's screams resonated throughout the entire area, much to their approval. The move was practically calamity in a sense and the duo knew that for a fact.

Like a muffled detonation, Acnologia's stomach bulged from the blast and practically imploded, resulting in another shriek that filled the vicinity. Slowly, his eyes went wide and wheezed through the pain but to no avail. Falling down face first, the legendary dragon's scales surrounding his chest shredded apart and his throat exploded, crashing into the rocky ground.

…_Acnologia, the rival of Timaeus, now laid lifeless on the battlefield._

Wincing harshly, Naruto felt his transformation taking a toll on his body. Eyes slowly shutting with him turning back to his normal self, he fell back first on the ground with a relieved expression. In the distance, the shadow clone he had recording the fight dispelled. Before he lost vision completely, he could have sworn he saw his surrogate-father Timaeus smiling proudly down at him. With that, he formed a smile of his own, knowing he did what he was destined to achieve, and coughed loudly before entering a state of unconsciousness from the seemingly endless fight.

…_the White Dragon Slayer had now successfully restored honor to the White Dragon clan._

* * *

(Various Locations in Fiore)

* * *

_Speechless._ Jaws dropped at the display of that recent transmission, almost everyone that viewed the fight were wide-eyed. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of Fairy Tail, otherwise known as **The White Flash**, had defeated the Apocalypse Dragon, _Acnologia_. Only fearful murmurs ran rampant.

Legal Guilds all over Fiore were now realizing the sheer strength and complete dominance Fairy Tail had now proven over them. They now realized, their respective Guilds simply paled in comparison. There was also one more thing the vast populace realized. This fight was certainly one that'll be remembered for generations.

* * *

(With Zeref)

* * *

"You did it. You actually did it, Naruto-san." Zeref said to himself in utter shock and tried recomposing himself before continuing, "I no longer sense Acnologia's presence. He's undeniably gone for good. After 400 years, I've found the **Hurricane Magic** wielder, and though I don't know where this will lead in the future, I am looking forward to our conversation, Naruto-san. Like you explained earlier when you placed that seal on my arm, you can appear whenever you wish. I'm eager for our upcoming talk."

"Maybe. Just maybe, I can believe humanity won't continue to reject me." Zeref concluded with a soft smile and dashed out of Tenrou Island with a hopeful look plastered across his face.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

Transforming back into his kit form, Kurama stood protectively around Naruto's form. "**You have finally avenged the death of Timaeus, my friend. Congratulations on an impressive victory.**" He said to himself, gently brushing his partner's unconscious body with a tail.

Taking a deep sigh, the bijuu watched over the sleeping form of his former Jinchuriki and focused his eye sight on the dead corpse of Acnologia. It was a tough moment when he thought Naruto died in battle and it was the first time since the passing of his creator, the Rikudo Sennin, that he shed a tear. However, he didn't care for that vulnerability in the slightest because Naruto truly was the most important human he had ever encountered. After all, he considered the blonde his _best friend._

Moments later, Kurama saw several prominent figures approaching the scene. '_**Your mates must have been distraught from observing this fight from inside the boat, but I'm sure they understand why you had to do this on your own**_.' He voiced out in his head before wiping away the aforementioned tear.

True to his assumption, the nine-tailed fox grinned at the arrival of the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer, all of whom were holding delicate expressions plastered across their faces. Stepping away, he saw Kushina, Mikoto, and Haku gathering up their **Medicinal Ninjutsu** in order to heal their husband of any injuries he had from the progression of the battle. Though Ultear, Mirajane and Erza weren't healers, they remained close to their man's body and breathed heavily at his sleeping state.

A short while into the healing, Kushina smiled softly before saying, "Naru-kun's wounds are successfully healed. Other than the impact on his body, there isn't any prominent side-effects."

"Kushina-chan's right. All our husband needs now is some rest and he should be good as new." Haku piped into the conversation and smiled lovingly at her man's figure.

Sighing in relief, Ultear held her love in her arms. "Thank Kami. You had me so worried, Naru-kun." She whispered tenderly, shedding tears of joy at hearing the explanation.

Nodding in absolute agreement, the remaining ladies crouched down and laid beside their man, each of them wiping their tears. Beside the women, Leah and Wendy sobbed in approval before positioning themselves into their father's arms, irrefutably relieved at the words being shared. Their hearts proved to be correct since the blonde shinobi truly was fine. All of them were so very proud of him right now.

Smiling gently, all of the females faced the nine-tailed fox, who smiled back from his position. They knew how Kurama reacted during that intense moment in battle because they had witnessed it on that lacrima screen. Turning their attention back to the Wizard Saint, all of them simply enjoyed having their precious person sleeping soundly from the destructive fight.

Into the momentum, Jiraiya stepped into the picture. "Kushina-san, how's he doing?" He asked in concern, while his remaining boat companions entered the vicinity with the same looks.

Sighing deeply, Kushina held her husband's hand tightly. "Naru-kun is just facing the magic equivalent of chakra exhaustion right now. His injuries are fully healed so there's no need to worry any longer. To my estimation, he'll wake up in a few hours at the most. I'm just thankful it was nothing serious." She explained, while her fellow Uzumaki-Namikaze family members smiled softly.

Relishing at the explanation, Jiraiya closed his eyes with a peaceful expression plastered across his face, knowing his former apprentice was going to be fine. Though he understood that from the start, he had every right to be cautious at whatever transpired in that battle.

On the sidelines, everyone else from Fairy Tail sighed in relief and took in the sight of their fellow mage, who had defeated the legendary Acnologia. All of them were extremely proud of his accomplishment. With that, their attentions turned towards the dead corpse of the Apocalypse Dragon, wondering what course of action they should take. After all, a body of that size shouldn't be left on Tenrou Island like it was.

Almost sensing the confusion, Kurama cleared his throat. "**I'm taking the hatchling's body back to my homeland. I'm sure Naruto will want to do something with the scales, and I won't let anyone else take what's rightfully his. When Naruto wakes up, tell him to summon me when he's able**." He voiced out calmly and placed a paw on the corpse before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, taking the corpse in question along with him.

Chuckling in amusement, the Fairy Tail mages waved off the retreating figure of the nine-tailed fox, knowing none of them wanted to do anything of the sort. Well the Uzumaki-Namikaze females were happy the head of their family could take the beast's scales to his advantage. Thinking over the possibilities, the ladies grinned in approval. They had so many ideas running through their heads for what their husband could do with the black colored scales.

Just then; Kushina's eyes narrowed. "All right, who's there? Show yourself." She spoke fiercely before smiling at the familiar aura she had now sensed.

Turning serious, everyone faced the direction Kushina was looking directly at, wondering what was going on. They knew that she must have sensed someone, remembering how the female Uzumaki was pretty amazing in her sensory abilities to say the least. A mere moment later, several mages went wide-eyed upon the sight of a newcomer that entered the vicinity.

This newcomer was a young woman, who had very long wavy blonde hair that reached down to her feet and also donned wing-like adornments around her ears. She donned an attire of a pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above.

"M-Master Mavis… you're here?" Makarov asked in shock, pondering on why Fairy Tail's first Guild Master was present among them.

Recalling how Mavis appeared in the Kiyomi Shrine a long time ago, Makarov faced Kushina, Mikoto, Haku, and Jiraiya and sighed inwardly at the smiles those mages held on their faces. It seems the shinobi group remembered that event all too clearly also. However, those that hadn't seen the young woman were simply shocked to the core, realizing they were in the presence of their Guild's founder.

Seeing the reaction, Mavis ran a few fingers through her hair. "Hi everyone! I'm sure most of you are wondering how I'm standing in front of you today and it's because I'm merely a spirit!" She voiced out in a cheery tone, showing her childlike personality to the group.

Though a majority of the Fairy Tail members were shocked for words, they simply smiled at the contagious character of their Guild's founder. Regaining their composures, they grew curious at the deep frown forming on the woman's face, wondering what was going on with her. However, upon turning towards where she was looking at, they chuckled sheepishly.

"T-Tenrou Island was supposed to be Fairy Tail's holy ground. It's all ruined!" Mavis whined loudly, mentally debating on crying over the utterly destroyed land.

Sweatdropping, Mirajane shook her head. "Master Mavis, surely you realize the dangerous event that just transpired, correct? My husband defeated _Acnologia_, _the_ _Apocalypse Dragon_. Though I know this is Fairy Tail's holy ground, a few sacrifices can be made for the greater good." She reasoned in a professional fashion and played with her man's hair.

Nodding, the remaining ladies were in total agreement to their sister's words, and their daughters were simply smiling in approval. Meanwhile, the other mages of Fairy Tail couldn't bring out any other point that would top the one already voiced out, so all of them held back on what they wanted to say. Surely Mavis could understand the situation. After all, it wasn't like they had expected this to happen.

Sighing to herself, Mavis crossed her arms. "Hmph! I do understand. I've watched the battle for a while and it seems Naruto-san has come a very long way in his magical abilities." She said tenderly and a wide smile formed on her face at the reaction she received before continuing, "Though even I was terrified for his health a short while ago. However, he ultimately managed to defeat Acnologia, a feat the world considered impossible. I've realized his gift of **Hurricane Magic** wasn't just a coincidence. He truly is someone that can hope to wield such devastating power."

Inwardly squealing at the mention of the magical ability, the ladies grinned proudly, knowing their husband was going to become even more powerful once he masters **Hurricane Magi**c. Smirking at the pale expressions of several of their group members, they felt boastful about their man's strength. Those that would dare challenge him will now think twice and due to the fact this recent fight was aired live on every television set in Fiore, it only made their smirks widen, if that was even remotely possible.

"Ha! Otouto's fangirls populace will skyrocket now. I'm sure it's building rapidly by the second. For his increasing strength, that'll always be the downside to that fame." Gildarts voiced out in the utmost humor, shaking his head at the mere thought of it all.

Forcing down the perverted grin that was forming on his face, Jiraiya paled at the extremely deadly aura rampaging in the area. Turning his head to the source, his expressions went downright fearful, realizing the source was none other than the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer, all of whom were gnashing their teeth at the words being shared.

"Let them try. We'll take care of those hussies." Erza spoke coldly with her sister-figures nodded darkly in approval, while their innocent little daughters scrunched their faces cutely.

Shivering at the feel, no one dared mutter a word, refusing to say anything at this point. They had no intention of getting in the way of these insane females. Gildarts was simply laughing his ass off, unfazed by the feel. Though Mavis was surprised by the outburst from the ladies, she had to smile at their over possessiveness, seeing the love in their eyes blazing intensely in a display to show how much they cared for him. Suddenly; everyone's attention turned towards Shiho and Jason, both of whom were panting heavily while rushing in their direction.

"I… I just remembered there was a 3rd and 4th trial for these exams. Are you going to continue with the event, Makarov-sama? My worker was hyped up from the fight he had just witnessed." Shiho said within deep pants, his civilian pace wasn't anything compared to the others.

Humming to himself, Makarov scratched his chin. "Well I was going to cancel the exams..." He replied unsurely and chuckled at the roars of protest before continuing, "But I'm not going to do that. Naruto-kun wouldn't want such a thing to happen. We'll wait until he wakes up and then we'll proceed with the 3rd trial."

Smacking his fists together, Natsu nodded in agreement. "ALL RIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He shouted with the utmost enthusiasm, wanting nothing more than to continue this exam.

Smirking, the remaining participants of the event were in approval, knowing they also wanted to clear this event more than anything. It would truly take their minds off the battle and since they had nothing better to do at the moment, it seemed like the best course of action. After all, Grimoire Heart was completely destroyed and Acnologia was no more. Therefore, what's the harm in continuing?

"I agree. Let's wait until Naru-kun wakes up. I don't want to take the next trial until then." Haku added into the conversation before gently kissing her husband's forehead.

Smiling at the gentle action, The Ice Princess' sister-figures followed in the movement, each of them taking turns planting kisses on their husband's face, while Leah and Wendy were simply snuggled in their father's protective arms. Meanwhile, the others on the sidelines could do nothing but smile softly at the warm scene. They also approved wholeheartedly. Mavis was simply proud of her Guild members.

…_with that, the Fairy Tail mages waited for the White Dragon Slayer to wake up from his slumber._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Naruto and Kurama fought off against Acnologia, Naruto got a pretty sweet power up in the progression of the fight, the ENTIRE media network of Fiore has now witnessed this match on their TV screens, and the S-Class exams are almost over? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Now before I get to the ****important**** message I wanted to let you all in on, I'll get around to discussing the chapter very briefly because some thoughts may arise from the overall read.**

**The fight scene against Acnologia. -:- _Ninja Art: Drum Roll Jutsu!_ -:-****With a grand total of 9,427 words, this has now become the LENGTHIEST fight scene I've ever written! I'm pretty sure it should also be one of the lengthiest fight scenes on this very website. I also just wanted to put it out there for those that may worry about Naruto struggling, it was because he didn't actually use his chakra for the majority of the fight. With his shadow clones, jutsu, bijuu chakra, and other ninja abilities, Naruto would have completely DESTROYED Acnologia. This was already explained the first time Naruto fought against that dragon in chapter 20. However, I wanted Naruto to prove that he is the TRUE White Dragon Slayer, Timaeus' student, and that he doesn't need to rely on chakra all the time. I hope this helps everyone understand the situation. If you guys don't appreciate what I've done with this portion of the chapter, I'm not sure **_**what **_**will. You have absolutely NO idea how tough it was writing out this fight scene, but not once did I whine about it. I kept my promise to deliver this battle. **_**REVIEW!**_

**Naruto's **_**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_**. Unlike canon where Future Rogue mixed White and Shadow (Light and Shadow) to enter White Shadow Dragon Mode, I set up a stage for White and Black (Light and Darkness) mixing together. This power up will **_**NOT**_** be temporary either because I've made it become a permanent ability, which Naruto can decide to enter at his leisure. This is Naruto's **_**ultimate**_** Dragon Transformation state. A mixture of Timaeus and Acnologia. The double threat. Perfection. I like it. :)**

**Acnologia's death made way for the 7 Year time-skip **_**NEVER**_** happening. Like everyone already knows, I despise following canon. However, for the sake of the progression, everyone's age, outside of Fairy Tail is still the same as they CURRENTLY are in canon. This means Sting is 19 years old, Rogue is 19, Kagura is 23, and so forth. It doesn't matter if that whole scenario makes little to no sense. I'm picturing everyone the same age without using that lame time-skip. I'm just having this so I would follow into the Magic Games, without making an OC sanctuary just to get to that Major Arc. Therefore, I hope everyone is in understanding on what's going on regarding the age. Remember this is Fanfiction, not canon. **

**The S-Class Exams are almost out of the way. All that's left is the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** trial to finish things off and then we'll have Makarov announcing the winner of the event when he is able. Though it'll seem pretty obvious who'll win, let's see if your assumptions are indeed correct. **

_**Now I'll get to the **__**VERY**__** important message I wanted to convey.**_

**For the past 1 month and 10 days, I have been enrolled in the 3****rd**** year courses at my university. Now the reason why I didn't say anything back then was the fact I didn't want to whine about my added stress of studying along with writing. I tried my best to keep those two things flowing side by side but my deranged exam schedule appeared in my mailbox two nights ago… and I **_**cannot**_** proceed with it any longer. Education is my primal focus and my co-activities comes later. I tried my best posting the last 5 chapters and trying to make it seem like it didn't bother me, but a recent test made me realize otherwise. This is ****NOT**** an abandonment notice because I wouldn't be caught dead abandoning my little pride and joy. This is just a notice to express that I **_**won't**_** be posting for probably the next 2 months, depending on how my schedule actually turns out.**

**I mean even if I wasn't caught up in this hype, I think I deserve a little break, don't you? I published this story on March 2nd and took only took one break from March 17th to April 17th. Therefore, in a time span of 6 months, I wrote over 708,000 words. That's almost 120,000 words a month. If that doesn't permit me some sort of break time, I don't really know what I can say. I'm doing this for free after all. I just want to see if not spending the time I usually spend with my family, and slightly lowering my focus in my studies, for writing Fanfiction... was _not_ time _wasted_. Therefore, please review like you mean it. It's honestly the least you can do. **

_**BUT**_**… there's also a little chance of a reward for all this wait. **

**-:- **_**Author Style: Explanation Jutsu!**_** -:- I had originally planned on posting Naruto's and Ultear's intimate moment within the confines of chapter 44, but I'm going to make a little game out of it. If I see some HEAVY amount of reviews for this chapter, I will take the time out and post that lemon scene in chapter 43, one chapter before my actual placement plan. Now it's up to you guys to see how you want to play this out. Should I receive reviews like NEVER before for this chapter, I WILL make that intimate scene happen earlier, and will ALSO post before the estimated 2 months as well. Game. Set. Match. What's your next move?**

**I'm sure you all are a bit depressed reading how I won't be able to post for the next 2 months, but have no worries. I will try my best coming back to writing in a full-fledged posting regimen, if I don't get barraged by the next series of testing that is. Anyways, I'm proud of having interacted with everyone here because it makes me feel very special. I'll respond to whatever reviews people send me with the usage of my phone in order to check them out from time to time. PLEASE make an effort in posting your reviews and trust me, your reward will DEFINITELY be worth the effort. ^_^**

**Anyways, I've now given my long overdue explanation on the matter. Since I've sent my replies to everyone's reviews, I'll now get into replying to the Guest Reviewers.**

**To those that liked the previous chapter, I'm very pleased for your reviews. Though I know there was a portion of the chapter that was indeed brutal, it's good to see everyone in approval at whatever happened. Thanks for continuously supplying me with the awesome reviews and I hope you guys continue at the same rate. Thank you so much for the support!**

**To those that were eager for Naruto and Acnologia facing each other off once again in battle, I sincerely hope this fight scene was to your liking. I made every possible effort to have the best fight scene for my readers to enjoy. I hope you guys feel the same way. Please continue with your dedicated reviews because I really appreciate the help. Thank you very much for the support! **

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone when I get back. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	43. Accomplishments

**I'm proud to present you all with the 43****rd**** chapter of my story. I am so thankful to see everyone liked the earlier chapter because it was quite tough writing out everything with such detail. Nonetheless, I'm pleased you all enjoyed reading it. Are you surprised by this update since I said I wouldn't be posting until November? Well remember when I stated in the Author's Notes in the previous chapter; should I receive reviews like no other in that chapter, I'll be posting a new one before the estimated 2 months I gave you all? Yes because you all reviewed with such dedication, here I am presenting you all with the next chapter. Congratulations to each and every one of you on wooing me to do this. **

**Please read the Author's Notes at the end of this chapter. I've concluded with all I had to say so I won't take up any more time. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

_**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **__**You have been warned.**_

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto sat upright. '_So it seems Acnologia's body has vanished without a trace. I gather this was Kurama's doing since he's no longer present here either. It also seems Mavis is present. I knew it was her aura I sensed during the progression of my battle. Everything else se_-' He was pulled away from his thoughts upon observing his wonderful family.

"…Naru-kun." Erza whispered with tears in her eyes, quickly smashing her lips against the love of her life, who had now finally awaken from his slumber.

Following suit, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer leaked joyous tears, knowing their husband was fully awake and they couldn't be happier. Though Leah and Wendy were asleep on a soft futon that Jiraiya unsealed from one of his scrolls, the duo held peaceful smiles on their faces knowing their tou-chan was going to be all right. Among the two little girls, Yuna and Carla were asleep beside them on the same futon, wanting to be with their respective companions.

Glancing at their adorable children, the ladies with the exclusion of Erza, simply framed motherly expressions as their maternal instincts were thoroughly satisfied. After all, the most precious person in the eyes of the Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies seemed to be fine now. Rotating their heads back to their husband, Kushina, Mikoto, Haku, Mirajane, and Ultear waited patiently for their sister-figure to pull away from her lip lock, so that each of them could take turns showering their adoring man with their individual affectionate kisses. Turning towards everyone else on the sidelines, the ladies sighed contently at observing their relieved states.

Meanwhile, Naruto deepened the kiss given to him. "Hey there, my_ Rose Petal_." He murmured tenderly, letting his tongue dance around his lady's before gradually pulling away.

Heart pounding rapidly upon hearing her affectionate nickname, those three special words her husband gave her in the past which always gave her colossal warmth, Erza knew he was back to normal. Serene fondness now etching her features, she laid her head on his lap, giving off intense love blazing through her eyes, an intensity he began matching as he looked down at her. This only further eased her.

'_You're back, Naru-kun_.' Mirajane thought in paramount merriment, watching on the heartwarming display in front of her. These were the exact harmonic thoughts of her sister-figures.

Embracing her man from behind, Ultear's lips trembled. "You scared us to death, Naru-kun. Please don't do anything so reckless like that again. You have no idea how worried all of us were when we watched you fall during that battle. You have no idea how worried _I_ was. If it wasn't for Gildarts nii-san stopping us, we would have stepped foot on the battlefield. Please be more careful." She said shakily, nuzzling her face against his back.

Nodding in agreement at the words being shared, the remaining ladies respired heavily, recalling the battle in their mindsets. That moment when they thought their husband perished nearly brought each of them to critical states. Though they calmed down afterwards on the boat with the help of Gildarts and the other mages giving their explanations for why they shouldn't act so recklessly, this scene unfolding before their eyes, made them realize their man was absolutely fine.

'_I knew you would emerge victorious, Naruto-kun. You're my surrogate little brother and I'm always going to stand by your side through thick and thin. Jiraiya-san felt the same way because like he's said countless times that you're his most prized student_.' Gildarts thought to himself and turned towards his fellow mages, all of whom were simply watching on intently.

Turning his head towards his surrogate older brother, the White Dragon Slayer waved a hand in the utmost gratitude, now understanding that man was responsible for his wives not joining in on the battle he fought against Acnologia. Seeing the smile on the orange haired mage's face, he moved his head back to its former position, still feeling his **Arc of Time Magic** wielding wife snuggling against his back.

Forming a small frown, Naruto sighed. "I know Ultear-chan. It was reckless but in the end, I came out on top. I could have performed my jutsu in order to gain the upper hand, I wanted to show my prowess as a Dragon Slayer would suffice. I'm sorry for worrying you all." He replied with his voice laced in delicateness, enjoying the warm atmosphere around him.

Pecking her man's shoulder, Ultear held him even tighter. "It's okay Naru-kun. I speak on behalf of myself, our daughters, and my sister-figures when I say your actions were justifiable. You were trying to prove you were worthy enough in Timaeus' eyes. You have won. All of us are so proud of you." She expressed in a soft tone, basking in his powerful and welcoming aura.

"Ultear-chan's right, dattebane. You have definitely proven yourself. We're just glad you're okay." Kushina whispered gently, grabbing her husband's hand before kissing it.

After a peaceful moment had passed, Ultear loosened her embrace and inched to the side, gently laying her husband on the grassy ground with her welcoming hands. Naruto didn't protest to this change of pace and allowed this to happen, unwilling to stop his wife from doing what she wanted to do. He knew all of them were worried sick about him earlier and he wasn't going to give them anything to frown about now. Seeing her love not opposing this, Ultear concluded with her task and laid beside him, interlocking her left arm with his right, breathing peacefully into the momentous occasion.

"Good thinking, Ultear-chan." Haku voiced out before positioning herself on the ground beside her husband, placing her head on his right thigh.

Following suit, Mirajane took her husband's right side and rested her head against his unoccupied shoulder, while Erza, Kushina, and Mikoto found a place where they could snuggle with their love as well. This was something they cherished. Being with their love, who kept showering them with his love and who not once wavered in his promise to treat them equally. He truly made them feel like queens.

"Lucky blonde baka." Jiraiya said with a proud smile on his face, surprising everyone around him since there wasn't a hint of perverseness in his voice.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail mages were just enjoying this peaceful moment, disinclined to break apart the family interaction. Though they had so many questions for their fellow Guild member, they forced all of their thoughts down, and persisted with the quietness. Mavis was highly pleased and laid on the grassy area that wasn't destroyed from the progression of the recent battle.

Smiling fondly, Naruto pecked the top of Mirajane's head. "Aren't we going to wake up our daughters, my_ Moon Flower_?" He asked tenderly, glancing at the two sleeping girls from the corner of his eye.

Perking up at her nickname, Mirajane nestled her face against her man's shoulder. "I think it's okay if we wake them up now, Naru-kun. Those two have been through a lot. None of us protested against them falling asleep because we know how taxing these recent events must have been. Haku-chan hit their pressure points so they wouldn't suddenly jerk awake. They needed their rest." She whispered in a sagely tone, while her sister-figures nodded from their positions.

Though the **Take Over** mage spoke in a whisper, everyone standing on the sidelines, heard her loud and clear. In return fists were clenched, recalling how much of a traumatizing event it must have been for Leah and Wendy watching their newest mother's treatment by the hands of Grimoire Heart. Not only that, but they also had to watch their father supposedly die during his battle against Acnologia. Still, those two little girls were very strong in holding everything together, even though they had every right to be emotionally scarred for life at what transpired.

Expression hardening, Ultear tightened the hold she had on her husband's arm. "I still can't believe Himiko and Meredy went to such extremes. I didn't care if they wanted me dead, but to make such threats against my two _innocent_ daughters?" She snarled in a low voice with tears formulating at the corner of her eyes before continuing, "They had it coming. I'm glad you took care of them Naru-kun. You already told me what sort of torture you inflicted upon them, and I'm happy for it. To those who dare harm our children, I hold no mercy."

Growling at the word exchange, Kushina nodded her head. "Mikoto-chan, Master, and I were heading towards the source of Hades' aura when I sensed Ultear-chan's life-force fading. Though we wanted to help her out, we stopped once I sensed your presence. Things would be taken care of with you there." She voiced out with her voice softening at the end of her speech, still outraged at what happened earlier.

Nodding angrily, the remaining ladies were also in agreement, knowing Himiko and Meredy rightfully deserved every ounce of torture their husband gave out. No one hurts their family and gets away with it. _No one._

Sighing deeply at what he was hearing, Naruto sat upright again, bringing his wives to do the same. Judging by his dark look, the ladies knew he was taking everything they said into consideration, and waited patiently for what he was going to say in return. Everyone else simply waited silent for their fellow mage to speak.

Turning his head towards Mirajane, the White Dragon Slayer took another sigh. "I know exactly what you mean,Mira_-_chan. Our daughters definitely have been through a lot. I'm glad you put them to sleep because they certainly deserve their rest." He said with his voice laced in steadfastness before gently kissing her forehead.

Seeing the nod he received from the silverette, Naruto faced Kushina. "Now you, my_ Whirlpool Queen_. I'm pleased you didn't go anywhere near Ultear-chan because taking care of Hades was the main priority. I say this because my presence there proved to be more than enough. Good job to you and Miko-chan for eliminating that old relic, I never doubted you for a second." He explained in a gentle tone and reeled the red haired beauty in for a heated kiss.

Moaning melodically, Kushina wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and drew in his powerful aura. Hearing him speaking out her affectionate nickname always gave her intense warmth and this time was no different. Smiling softly upon finally pulling away from the lip lock, she nodded slowly, showing that she agreed with what he said and that she was so happy that he believed in her.

Following with his affectionate actions, Naruto smashed his lips against Mikoto's, bringing her to moan loudly into his mouth, bringing the duo to let their tongues dance in a heated fashion. Mikoto was simply happy her husband was so proud of her because that always gave her incomprehensible joy, knowing his opinion meant more to her than anything in the world.

Pulling away, the blonde shinobi faced Ultear. "You've been through quite the experience, Ultear-chan. I'm still holding onto my mistake for forgetting to leave a shadow clone to keep you safe and though you've already expressed how you feel about it, you don't know how bad I felt. However, I will not dwell on the past. What matters now is that you're safe." He explained in the utmost tenderness before smashing his lips against hers.

Panting lightly into the sheer intensity of her husband's kiss, Ultear became dazed in the momentum, but stayed through in flowing the tongue battle she was easily losing in. After spending several minutes in the make out session, she separated with a low frown on her face, still holding the recollection of her man in pain burning in her heart. Grabbing his hand with her own and squeezing it in a means of comfort, a pure elated smile surfaced her features at his gentle yet determined expression.

"My wives, a lot has happened here on Tenrou Island. This goes double for our daughters. I have the utmost belief in all of you so I know each of you will get over this soon, and though our children are very young, they're strong in their own right. I have no doubt in my mind when I say that they too will pull through this soon." Naruto concluded in a sagely tone and smiled at the warm-natured group of females in front of him.

Nodding gently, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer framed fond smiles on their angelic faces, agreeing with what their husband was talking about. They had the utmost belief in their daughters too, which was why they knew those two will pull through this ordeal. With that, they turned their heads and sighed, observing the two soundly sleeping girls with their partners.

Taking a long sigh from his position, Naruto channeled chakra into his wrist, bringing out a scroll of spare clothing he had sealed inside that body part. Unsealing the scroll, he held onto the clothing and chuckled at the pouts his ladies formed on their divine faces from seeing this new development.

Patting the whining Haku's head, the blonde shinobi formed a sly smile. "I'm sure you and your sister-figures don't want to see me wearing a shirt, my_ Gentle Snowflake_, but take a look around you." He whispered his smile intact before unsealing the empty scroll into his wrist.

Blushing at her husband's answer, Haku huffed cutely, an action her blushing sister-figures mirrored at the word exchange. However, upon following what their husband also spoke out, they narrowed their eyes at a few intently gazing female Fairy Tail mages standing on the sidelines, making them understand everything much better. Rising from their positions, they got into a huddle formation and kept their visions set directly at those gawking women, unwilling to let their man receive any further attention. Only _they_ could see their man like that.

Naruto simply chuckled at the over-possessive nature his wives had and changed into his spare clothes, using the circular formation they had created so there would be no onlookers. After a moment, he tapped Erza on the shoulder, allowing the redhead and her fellow women to understand things were good now. With that, he sat back down on the comfortable grass with his ladies snuggling against him.

"Guess I was too caught up with my wives. Hey there everyone." Naruto voiced out sheepishly with a small wave as he faced the group on the sidelines.

Gildarts, Jiraiya, Makarov, and Laxus smirked widely at the words while a large portion of the Fairy Tail members simply waved the man off since they understood why he was so engrossed in the talk. After all, family comes first. Though Fairy Tail was like a surrogate family, Naruto had an immediate family he had to take care of. All of them could respect that. Inching ahead, everyone began making their way towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze members with smiles on their faces.

Just then; Yuna slowly opened her eyes from her position. "To-tou… tou-chan!" She yipped squeakily at the sight of the blonde shinobi before darting towards him.

Eyes widening at the words, Mirajane visibly jumped. "_Awww_, that's so adorable! Yuna-chan spoke her first word ever and she thinks of you as a father, Naru-kun!" She squealed with hearts in her eyes, a reaction her sister-figures mirrored instantaneously.

Chuckling gently, Naruto allowed his new companion to jump into his arms. "Father huh? Well, I see no problem with it. Welcome to the family, Yuna-chan." He whispered, smiling at the purrs escaping the female fox's throat from him now petting her soft fur.

Crouching down beside their man, the ladies of the Wizard Saint cooed beautifully at Yuna, who was simply yipping at her wonderful caretakers. The female mages standing on the sidelines were biting their lips, wanting nothing more than to smother the fox into their arms. Yuna was very cute and her adorable purrs were making it hard for them to control themselves at the moment.

Approaching the scene, Mavis reached out her arms. "Umm… may I hold her, Naruto-san?" She asked with a soft smile, holding in the urge to yank the fox away from the man.

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Naruto looked down at his companion before asking, "What do you say, Yuna-chan?"

Seizing her yips, Yuna glanced at Fairy Tail's founder and turned her attention back to her human father-figure. Warming up substantially at the ladies beside her, she shook her head in protest, unwilling to separate from this loving embrace. Snuggling even deeper, she emitted adorable purrs.

"Waaahh! You're so mean, Yuna-chan!" Mavis whined loudly with anime tears, realizing how easily she was denied by the cute little fox.

Ignoring the wails, Yuna nuzzled her head against her embracer's chest. "Tou-chan…" She purred delicately, enjoying the warmth emitting from his body.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Mikoto giggled angelically. "It seems Yuna-chan wants to be in her father's protective arms right now. I can't blame her. It's truly the warmest place there is." She spoke in complete honesty, tenderly squeezing her husband's hand with her own.

Smiling divinely at their sister-figure's words, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer exhaled in a merry fashion, agreeing wholeheartedly. Each of them kept affectionately grazing their hands against their husband's body, happy he was perfectly fine from the aftermath of the battle. They couldn't be more proud of their most precious person, who had once again proven himself in everyone's eyes.

Turning his head, Naruto gently pecked the female Uchiha's lips. "I love you, my_ Fiery Ruby_." He murmured softly, causing his lady's lips to tremble in the progression.

"I love you, my Naru-kun." Mikoto moaned angelically, while her husband gently grabbed hold of her neck in order to pour even more power into the kiss.

Pouting, the remaining ladies crossed their arms, but inwardly smiled at how their sister-figure was acting around their husband. After the separation, each of them took their precious time kissing their adoring man, who had absolutely no problem returning the favor. Once everyone had their share of affection, they laid back down on the comfy grass, enjoying their family time immensely, completely ignoring the fact there were quite a lot of people waiting for them.

On the sidelines, a majority of the Fairy Tail mages sat down beside the Uzumaki-Namikaze members with warm smiles on their faces. However, they knew better than to ruin something such a tender family moment, which was why none of them spoke out into the silence. Several of them simply didn't want to take a chance of meeting the murderous eyes of Naruto's enraged wives again. Not to mention the killing intent they all felt radiating from the blonde himself still plaguing their minds.

Meanwhile, Mavis stomped her feet. "Mou… Yuna-chan!" She wailed in a childish manner, eyes widening at the mischievous grin on the female fox's face. What a sneaky creature!

Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Evergreen were simply at a loss for words, trying to formulate ways to cuddle the adorable Yuna in their arms. However, they were also easily refused upon glancing at the female fox's expression. Oh the cuteness of that creature was unbelievable.

Smirking at the sight, Makarov turned towards the distressed blonde woman. "Ah, I think your attempts of persuading Yuna-chan have been outright denied, Master Mavis." He said in amusement, shaking his head at what was happening.

"_What. Was. That?_" Mavis asked with a dark snarl as she faced the wrinkly short man, infuriated at the way he was speaking to her.

Gulping, Makarov shook his head again. "N-nothing!" He sputtered, not recalling a time when he saw the blonde woman so angry. It was so unlike Mavis' bubbly character.

Sniffling as she looked down, Fairy Tail's founder didn't know what to do, but after a moment in silence, her personality warped back to normal. With that, she hastily apologized to Makarov for her recent outburst in a cheery tone, while everyone on the sidelines shared a harmonic sweatdrop. Though Makarov should have been on the same page, he simply chuckled in amusement.

On the other side, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family chuckled amiably at the interaction, holding these moments very precious. Yuna was simply overjoyed in the embrace she had with her human father-figure and was still refusing to leave his arms. Naruto didn't disappoint his companion either since he was happy the female fox was acting this way.

After spending ten minutes of amity, Naruto cleared his throat. "All right everyone, we shouldn't waste any more time. Since Kushi-chan and Miko-chan are the proctors for the 3rd trial, **Intelligence**, those participating should get ready. After that trial is completed, everyone will meet up at the entrance of the island." He explained in a sagely tone before looking down at his sleeping daughters.

Nodding, Makarov faced the participants. "Remember _only_ those participating shall be granted passage into the 3rd trial. Partners are not required for this trial nor the one after. Therefore, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Haku Momochi, and Natsu Dragneel. Only you 4 are allowed entry." He added into the conversation and smiled at the nods he received in return.

'_I wonder what will come up in this written exam_.' All four participants thought to themselves in unison, slightly worried for this upcoming trial.

The one who wasn't in the least fazed by this change of pace was Haku, who had studied vigorously with the aid of her sister-figures Erza and Mirajane. Though she also pondered upon what questions may arise, she didn't think much of it. She knew she'll have to whatever it takes to win, and wouldn't let anything get in the way of her emerging victorious. She has to become the next S-class mage.

"Would you like to wait alongside us on the shore, Master Mavis?" Gildarts asked in an inquisitive tone, since it would be a great honor having his Guild's founder present.

Humming, Mavis rose to her feet. "I'd love to overview this event. Count me in!" She chirped cheerfully with a bright smile plastered across her face.

Getting caught by the contagious bubbly attitude, everyone bobbled their heads in agreement, happy their Guild's founder was going to overview these trials. Well it was more or less the 4th trial, but nonetheless, it was truly a great honor. With that, Naruto rose from his position, wincing lightly at the slight numbness he felt coursing through his body. He will have to train himself to handle those transformations. Immediately, the ladies helped their man stand with soft expressions on their faces.

"Naru-kun, you need to take it easy. I know you're feeling much better and all of us are thankful for that, but it'll take around 2 hours for this written exam to finish. You're the proctor for the 4th trial so there's no need for you to overexert yourself. Please don't argue, okay?" Mirajane voiced out softly, holding her lover's hand with her gentle touch.

Smiling at the concerned tone, Naruto sighed. "No arguments here Mira-chan, don't worry. Those transformations took quite a toll on my body and I'll have to train myself vigorously in order to handle them properly for future use. Yeah, I'll lay down on the shoreline. Now I'd like everyone to hold each other's hand and the nearest two placed their hands on my shoulders. I'll take you all outside the boat so the participants can move on from there." He explained seriously, while observing his wife Erza grabbing hold of his two sleeping daughters.

"I am able to create an ethereal body so I can also tag along." Mavis piped in hastily, causing the Fairy Tail members to grow curious at this supposed ability.

However, the group had seen Naruto destroy Acnologia recently and therefore, hearing about Mavis having an ability to create an ethereal body wasn't surprising them right now. After understanding how their Guild's founder magic formulated body was only going to allow those from Fairy Tail to see it, they understood Shiho and Jason weren't going to have such an ability. Yuna could see the body since she recently had a Fairy Tail stamp on her right paw.

After the creation of Mavis' body, the Fairy Tail mages indeed realized the woman was actually in a physical form now, and the fact Shiho and Jason could not see her was made clear now. Once everything was set and stone, everyone got into their positions without a moment of hesitation, holding each other's hands and the nearest two placing their hands on the blonde shinobi's shoulder. Seeing the ready group beside him, Naruto focused his chakra and vanished in a flash of black-tinged white, leaving behind an utterly destroyed battlefield.

In a flash, the Fairy Tail mages appeared on the shore. "Trial number 3, **Intelligence** will now be underway. Those participating, please follow us!" Mikoto and Kushina chorused in unison before looking intently at the group beside them.

Since Cana, Gray, Haku, and Natsu were the only participants left that weren't eliminated from the recent trials, they were the select few that were going to follow the two ladies of the White Dragon Slayer to proceed with the 3rd trial. With that, everyone began giving their words of encouragement, wishing the ones now participating the best of luck for the finals.

"Aye good luck Natsu!" Happy said with a smile and hovered midair, proud of his partner coming so far in these trials.

Grinning, Natsu slammed his fists together. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He roared in approval, holding his partner's encouragement burning a new sense of willpower within him.

"Oye! You better win this, Gray." Loke said with a smirk on his face, proud his partner was able to come this far in the trials.

With a smirk of his own, Gray nodded. "Of course." He stated calmly and formulated a thumbs up aimed at his partner, showing the confidence he currently had.

"Cana-chan…" Gildarts spoke in a stern tone and smiled as his daughter stopped walking before proceeding, "I'm proud of you no matter what happens. I know you were looking forward to becoming an S-class mage just for my benefit, but remember it doesn't matter. All I want is to see you happy so just give it your best and I'll always be proud of you. Good luck."

Upon hearing those heartwarming words, Cana turned around. "T-thank you tou-san!" She exclaimed in a cheerful tone before hugging her father tightly.

Smiling, Naruto faced his **Hyouton** wielding wife. "Good luck, Haku-chan. You don't need it because I'm already proud of you. I know you'll win this. Now go and annihilate the competition." He said warmly before kissing the blackette passionately.

Moaning angelically, Haku melted into the lip lock. "Thank you Naru-kun." She murmured into the intense kiss, smiling the whole while into the immensely affectionate action.

After pulling away gradually, The Ice Princess hugged all of her sister-figures before giving a final wave and moved off towards the other participants.

Joining the scene, Kushina and Mikoto nodded in approval and gestured for the four mages to follow them towards the boat, which they pursued in immediately without further words. It was now time to finally get the 3rd trial underway so that the 4th one could be performed later on. The S-Class Promotional Exams was slowly coming to a close and everyone knew that.

'_Good luck guys._' Mavis thought to herself with a soft smile, overjoyed at the sight of her Guild so strongly interacting with one another.

With that, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head sat back down on the soft grass. "You two sure are sleeping soundly. With everything that's happened I'm happy the two of you aren't overly hurt. When you wake up things will be back to normal." He whispered tenderly before pecking the top of his two daughters' heads, now holding them steady in his arms.

Beaming at their man's affectionate nature, Erza, Mirajane, and Ultear sat down beside him. The others present simply smiled and began conversing with the White Dragon Slayer at long last, asking the questions they had been wanting to ask him. Now, all everyone could do was wait for this trial to conclude so they could overview the last trial.

* * *

(With the S-Class Exam Participants)

* * *

"Everyone please take your seats. We'll begin shortly." Kushina said with a smile and stood beside her co-proctor and best friend.

Currently; Cana, Gray, Haku, and Natsu, the participants that had cleared through the 2nd trial were on the second floor of the boat, where the 3rd trial **Intelligence** was going to be held. Nodding hastily, the participants immediately chose their respective chairs and sat down. The chairs were quite comfortable and had a reasonable sized table in front, making the writing they were going to do much easier.

After a moment, Mikoto inched forward. "Now that everyone's situated, Kushina-chan and I will hand each of you writing utensils and explain the gist of this exam." She voiced out strongly and grabbed a small box from the table nearby.

With a smile etching her features, Kushina reached out for the stack of documents on the table and gave a nod of approval, showing she was ready to administer this trial. Nodding in return, Mikoto started passing two pencils to each of the participants, while her co-proctor placed a huge document onto each table the participants were seating behind.

Meanwhile, every Fairy Tail mage was caught off guard at viewing the sheer size of the documents placed onto of their tables. It reminded them of the paperwork Makarov had to do, which made them shudder at the mere thought of it all. Cana enjoyed reading and writing occasionally, but this not-so frequent hobby didn't extend to written exams, which she found to be quite a bothersome task in her opinion. Natsu simply loathed anything related to writing so he was quite frustrated by this trial. Gray was more or less on the same page as his best friend since he could care less for this written exam. The only person that was steady was Haku, who didn't care for anything that came her way of these trials.

Now, all of them were waiting for their proctors to commence with their explanations.

Finally completing with her task, Kushina cleared her throat. "Okay! This exam will hold a total of 100 questions; 60 of them will be multiple choice, 30 of them will be short answer questions, and the final 10 will entail lengthy and descriptive questions. As future S-class mages of Fairy Tail, having a good deal of knowledge on our Guild's history and the magic world itself is a necessity." She explained in a sagely tone and looked at the participants intently before continuing, "The total time allotted for this trial is 2 hours. Once Mikoto-chan and I give you our signal, you may begin your exam. Please write your names at the front page of your exam documents and do_ not_ flip through any other page. Just a reminder that once the trial begins, talking is _strictly_ prohibited. With Naru-kun's seals, I have placed a **Magical Suppression Seal** on the walls of this room, making it impossible for anyone to cheat through the use of magic. Your co-proctor and I will be watching carefully for anything we find out of place. If you are caught cheating in any way, you will be disqualified and _banned_ from taking the S-class exams for 2 years."

Gasping loudly, a heavy dose of nervousness struck three out of the four participants, all of whom realized the seriousness of cheating during this trial.

Cana had taken these exams in the past, but even she was blown away at what she was hearing because getting banned for 2 years if caught cheating wasn't something she was expecting. Gray was just a mess because he figured he could utilize his **Ice-Make** to form a mirror substance to copy some answers, but that plan wasn't going to work out now. Natsu was simply groaning in frustration since he had no idea what to do.

Smirking widely, Haku leaned back in her seat, proud of her sister-figure's serious personality. Kushina was a very cheerful person, but once she was serious, she was a totally different character. The same could be said for her other sister-figure Mikoto, who was a very kind person too, but a very dangerous personality when she was serious. With a sigh, the blackette waited patiently so she could finally begin this long awaited written exam.

Grinning at the nervous looks, Mikoto stroked her luscious black hair. "Since Kushina-chan explained a significant amount regarding this exam, I'll relay what she left out. For the first 60 multiple choice questions, you will have 4 choices out of which you'll have to select _one_. Continue with the same process for the other questions and use the pencil to circle your respective choices. For the following 30 short questions, you will have 2 lines underneath each question, an ample amount of space for this portion. Lastly for the 10 lengthy and descriptive questions, you will have an entire page underneath the respective questions and you can also use the back of the page if you wish to write more. Since our explanations are finally over with, please wait for us to give you the signal so you may begin." She reasoned with her voice laced in seriousness, a tone her sister-figure had spoken out in recently.

Letting this information sink in, the participants braced themselves, understanding everything completely. Since the front page of their exam documents was only filled with the rules and whatnot, they were allowed to sign their names. Everything was very carefully explained so they had no questions regarding this trial. Therefore, they were content with what they were going to go next. After all of them filled their respective names, they leaned back in their seats awaiting further instructions.

After a minute, Kushina and Mikoto raised their hands. "You may begin!" They yelled in unison, to which the Fairy Tail mages immediately started flipping through their respective documents.

Time simply blazed by as the participants answered question upon question, a consensus sweat building from the progression of some of the difficult problems present in the exam. The multiple choice portion was flinging by rapidly and those that left a few questions from the previous section blank, were now heading towards the short answer section, which held slightly increasing difficulty.

The two ladies of the White Dragon Slayer strolled along the room with their eyes fixated on their fellow mages, keeping their promise to be watching the event in total serious. Though Haku was among the participants, they couldn't be lenient here. This was a professional exam-like structure and everyone knew it was no place to be anything less than vigilant.

Answering another short answer question, Haku breathed softly. '_Well the multiple choice problems were no problem. I guess studying for 2 months straight paid off in the end. Everything is going smoothly so far. I just hope the last portion of the exam is just as easy. I'm still a little nervous about that_.' She thought to herself and kept her impressive writing pace steady, bracing for anything difficult that may come up.

'…_there. I almost forgot the 2__nd__ Guild Master's name, but thankfully Grimoire Heart showed up. It stills astounds me that Hades was actually Fairy Tail's leader in the past. I hope the lengthy questions aren't anything difficult because these short questions aren't relatively easy_.' Gray thought to himself and took a few deep breaths before continuing his writing.

Scratching his head in irritation, Natsu groaned inwardly. '_Arrggh! I can't figure out many of these problems because I didn't spend time studying for this written exam. Dammit! Everyone else seems to be doing fine, while I'm here looking like an idiot. Cheating is out of the question with Kushina-san and Mikoto-san present. I just hope I can score enough to pass. Screw this written stuff!_' He roared in his head before paling at the sight of Mikoto's **Sharingan** blazing his way.

Clenching her pencil tightly, Cana persisted with writing. '_This isn't that tough because I've been though the S-Class Promotional Exams in the past, but the questions this time around are of a higher difficulty. However, I may still have the experience to pass this. Tou-san said he would be proud of me either way. Tch, I'm drinking so much when I'm done here._' She thought to herself and formed a small smile while unwavering in her speed.

The _Multiple Choice Questions_ section of the exam were from various areas of the Magic World. There were matters in relation to magic, Fairy Tail history, importance of teamwork on dangerous missions, the value of leadership and the general outlook of a Guild. Though there wasn't a lot of difficult questions in this portion of the exam, some problems appeared to be tricky with the wordings making it seem there could be two possible answers when there was only one to choose from.

The _Short Questions_ section of the exam was more or less based on how to deal with unsuspecting situations that may arise during battle. For those sudden turn of events, how a mage should deal with those threats and how to keep a level head throughout was to be written. Also, there were mentions of any magic that contradicts with other magic, for example Fire and Water. Though the ones listed in the exam were more chin-scratch worthy seeing as how some rare magic was involved in the questions.

The _Lengthy and Descriptive Questions_ section of the exam was the toughest of all. Many questions detailed a simulation of a battle, which was explained in a paragraph that was listed. Within this simulation, things such as a mission with 6 unknown mages was chosen. Only the magic those mages held was depicted and from there, a selection was to be made for the team. Out of 6, only 4 were to be chosen, with the inclusion of a team leader. Along with that, there were many instances of historic events, trailing back to Fairy Tail's history, something not a lot of participants studied for. All in all, it was a very tough section.

Fully attentive to their surroundings, Kushina and Mikoto strolled through the room, unwilling to let their eyes wander from their task. Time was simply flying by as they proceed with their jobs and nodded to each other when interchanging their aisle turns. Observing the clock positioned at the front of the room, the female Uchiha waved for her best friend to take a look also. Upon catching onto this, the red haired kunoichi turned around and headed towards the main desk with her sister-figure by her side.

After what felt like ages, the two proctors raised their hands. "TIME'S UP! STOP WRITING!" They commanded and hastily approached the participants from their positions.

Yelping cutely, Haku hastily closed her document, while her fellow mages did the same. None of them figured time would pass so quickly, but they weren't complaining at the change of pace. Though more could have been written, the time spent on writing was taxing on their mindsets. It felt good to have this trial finally over with, which was the consensus thought process of each and every one of them.

Kushina approached Haku and Natsu and gathered their documents, while Mikoto did the same for Cana and Gray. After checking over the respective front pages to see if the participants filled in their names, they smiled since their tasks of being proctors were finally over with. In the momentum, Kushina stacked the pile of papers together on the main desk and sealed them into an empty scroll before sealing them into her wrist.

"**Intelligence**, trial number 3 of the S-Class Promotional Exams is now complete. As you all know, this trial will _not_ weed out any participant so you're all safe to continue onto the next trial." Mikoto said calmly with her dojutsu now deactivated and formed a smile on her face.

Nodding, Kushina faced the group. "I'd like to congratulate you all for clearing this trial. Tomorrow, Master Makarov will announce the victor of these exams at the Guild Hall. Now, let's get back to where Naru-kun dropped us off so you can take your final trial." She explained with her voice laced in kindness and nodded to herself at her words.

Getting up from their seats, Cana, Haku, Gray, and Natsu smiled at their proctors, realizing they were almost finished up with their exams. With a nod, they all hastily left the room with Kushina and Mikoto, both of whom were eager to see the final trial also.

* * *

(On the shore of Tenrou Island)

* * *

"Come back here Yuna-chan!" Leah chirped cheerfully and darted in a zigzag fashion, trying to chase down her adorable fox partner, who was acting mischievous as ever.

"I'll help you Leah-chan!" Mavis announced in a jubilant tone and ran beside the little brunette, who she had grown very fond of in such a short amount of time.

After Kushina, Mikoto, Cana, Gray, Haku, and Natsu left for the boat, the two daughters of the White Dragon Slayer gradually awoke from their slumber. The duo spent a heartwarming time in the arms of their father who to their utmost relief, was doing absolutely fine now. Leah and Wendy were also caught off guard when they heard Yuna speaking for the first time, and the little brunette was the most surprised, knowing her little companion actually voiced out what she had been struggling to do.

The Fairy Tail mages were simply indulged in their conversations with Naruto and were highly awestruck at the level of powers the blonde shinobi now possessed. Hearing how their fellow Guild mate now held the power of Acnologia and Timaeus in a polymerized state in the form of **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**, no one could possibly imagine the sheer dominating power held within that state. That was a fact.

Shiho mostly spent his time talking on his **Communications Lacrima** because he had been receiving call upon call from his company, The Sorcerer Weekly. After relaying to everyone on the shore about how his company discussed the importance of this recent live transmission, it was decided within a corporal emergency meeting that Sorcerer Weekly was chosen to be the lead in Live Television, which made Shiho choke up, realizing the importance of this honor. He literally got on his knees and thanked the Wizard Saint profusely, who sweatdropped at the display before waving him off.

Turning around, Naruto formed a smile on his face. "Leah-chan, you almost got her this time." He voiced out and kept his smile in place as his ladies were snuggled against him.

Currently; Ultear was merrily snuggling herself in her husband's lap, while Erza and Mirajane took their man's left and right side respectively. Sighing contently, the trio were in total peace, basking in the protective aura of the one they loved with all their heart, while watching the scenario of their youngest daughter chasing the adorable female fox.

With a wide smirk, Wendy snatched Yuna from out of nowhere. "Ha! Caught you!" She exclaimed joyously and jumped in excitement, finally getting the upper hand in this chase.

Grinning proudly at what was happening, Leah dashed ahead. "Yay! Now stay still, Yuna-chan!" She chirped with the utmost happiness plastered across her face.

Observing their children having so much fun, Naruto and his wives simply formulated parental expressions etched to their features. Nothing brought them more warmth than to see their daughters happy. Just then; the blonde shinobi narrowed his eyes as he felt a few familiar magical signatures, giving him the information on what's happening.

"The test is finally complete. The others are on their way now." Naruto whispered in a serious tone, to which his wives immediately grinned in approval.

Relaying this to the others standing on the sidelines, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family readied themselves for what was now going to happen. Shiho and Jason immediately took out their cameras, since Sorcerer Weekly would air this on their television network on the following day. Many clients were awaiting the finale of the S-Class Promotional Exams and therefore, the two crew members of the company were looking forward to filming. This was acceptable by the Fairy Tail mages since their Guild was only going to grow an even greater reputation among the Earthland populace.

"Naru-kun!" Haku exclaimed cheerily and dashed towards her husband with a bright smile on her face, an action her two sister-figures pursued immediately.

Chuckling at the ecstatic blackette, Naruto dodged the incoming hug before swooping Haku off her feet, eliciting a cute yelp from the blackette in question. Pressing his lips against hers, he kissed her fervently, making her moan in content at the passionate actions of her husband. After separating, the blonde shinobi kissed both his approaching wives and smiled at the warmth they provided him in return.

"Kaa-chans! Did you hear what Yuna-chan said!?" Leah chirped in the utmost merriment and petted her fox companion with pride.

Squealing at their beyond happy daughter, Haku, Kushina, and Mikoto nodded with motherly expressions plastered across their faces, overjoyed at her wonderful nature. Whispering how they knew what she was talking about, they enjoyed chatting away with her, while petting the cute little female fox. Afterward, the trio approached their eldest daughter and conversed in a delighted manner, knowing their children were doing just fine.

On the sidelines, everyone simply watched on with smiles, basking in the warm atmosphere emitting from the conversation of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. Cana began talking to her father about what came up in the written exam, Natsu chatted away with his partner Happy, and Gray simply discussed this with a few mages that were also curious. After spending some time in the same warmth given by this new development, Naruto unsealed the **Magical Power Finder** he had sealed within a scroll and stood firmly on an area a safe distance away.

"Listen up! Since everyone is now here, I'll begin my task as the head proctor." Naruto stated in a commanding tone and looked on intently before explaining, "**Giving It Your All.** This is the name for the final trial at this year's S-Class Exams. Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Haku Momochi, and Natsu Dragneel. You four are the last remaining participants for this event. Like you've been recently informed, this trial will be a simple power rating exercise. With the help of the **Magical Power Finder** that I'm now holding in my hand, this is easily achievable. In case anyone has forgotten its function, I'll explain again."

"The **Magical Power Finder** has one primary function and that is to determine the amount of magic power an attack contains through the use of numerical symbols. The maximum damage value this device can withstand is 9999, any further will cause it to shatter. Now I'll call each of you by alphabetical order so you can begin. Get into your positions." Naruto concluded, waiting for the participants to do as told.

Letting everything sink in, the four participants were in understanding, ready to take on this new and final challenge. Stepping forward from the crowd, they waited for their head proctor to give his signal so they could commence their task.

On the sidelines, everyone watched intently, while Shiho and Jason were silently filming because they had no intention of interrupting the White Dragon Slayer from giving his explanation. With that, the entire group on the shore of Tenrou Island awaited the inevitable.

Clearing his throat, Naruto raised up his right hand. "Cana Alberona, you're up first." He stated calmly, to which the specified mage immediately got into her position.

Gathering up her magical energy, Cana narrowed her eyes. "**Card Magic: Cards Volley!**" She shouted and threw several cards at once in an arched formation, in the direction of an unused area nearby. Upon collision, the cards smashed against the ground and connected with enough force to shatter it, lifting up a cloud of debris, proving the attack's explosive properties.

Bowing her head at the nod her head proctor gave her, Cana stepped away and smiled at her father, who was looking on proudly at the destructive attack. With that, she joined everyone on the sidelines since her part in the trials was complete at long last.

"Gray Fullbuster. You're next." Naruto spoke coolly after noting down the reading on the device, to which the specified mage stepped up to the plate.

With a deep breath, Gray stood firmly. "**Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!**" He roared with a large long-barreled canon now positioned on his shoulders like a real canon. In the momentum, he fired a cannonball formulate out of ice in the direction of a boulder, which was obliterated upon contact, sending debris to various locations on the barren wasteland.

Receiving a nod from the head proctor, Gray smiled at the events transpired and walked back towards everyone standing a safe distance away with the stress of the trials finally out of the way. He only hoped he provided a challenge to the other mages that he was participating with because the status of S-class was always something he had wanted to achieve in his time in Fairy Tail.

"Haku Momochi, please step forward." Naruto stated calmly with the latest power reading noted down, watching his wife skipping towards him.

Smiling brightly at her husband, Haku faced a forest nearby. "**Blizzard Magic: Glacial Demolition!**" She roared with her arms extended, releasing a chilled wave so powerful, it began morphing even the air a safe distance away. With the power unrelenting, the blackette narrowed her eyes before launching her attack, which soared towards the forest, shredding everything in its tracks. Upon collision, trees were obliterated and hovering dust immediately froze like it was absolutely nothing.

Lowering her hands, The Ice Princess grinned happily at the impressed nod from the love of her life before merrily walking towards her family members. Erza was simply awestruck at the attack since she hadn't seen her sister-figure use that powerful attack when they fought, giving her the knowledge that she might have been holding back, annoying her a little. With that, the blackette conversed with her two daughters and sister-figures and sighed in content since her part in the trials was now over.

"And lastly, Natsu Dragneel." Naruto voice out plainly after noting down the last reading and smirked at the over-enthusiastic Fire Dragon Slayer arriving to the scene.

Bracing himself, Natsu gathered his magical energy. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**" He yelled with his arms swiping in a circular fashion, creating a powerful and highly destructive torrent of flames that began barraging a boulder in the distance. Upon contact, the boulder blew up in smithereens and annihilated the land surrounding it, showing the powerful attack that was just utilized.

Grinning proudly at his prowess as a Dragon Slayer, Natsu turned towards his head proctor, who nodded with a smile while noting down the reading brought forth by the attack. With that, he headed back towards the sidelines, where he had a warm conversation with his partner Happy and his fellow mages, all of whom were smiling at the trials now finally coming to a close.

Sealing the device away, Naruto faced the group. "I hereby announce Fairy Tail's S-Class Promotional Exams officially complete! Thanks to everyone that participated and for those that couldn't make it to the finals this time, there's always next year." He said warmly and smiled at the numerous nods he received before concluding, "It's about time we depart from Tenrou Island. It'll take 3 hours to reach Fairy Tail from here and it will be nightfall when we arrive so we better get a move on. Tomorrow, everyone should be present at the Guild Hall, where Master Makarov will announce the winner for these exams."

Nodding once more, the Fairy Tail mages were in total agreement. Since it was already evening time outside, hurrying off back home was the best course of action. There was also the fact they had to bring back the boat, otherwise Naruto would have made the utilization of the **Hiraishin**, which would have been a much better form of transport for everyone. With that, they hastily turned towards the boat but then realized they had one last person they had to bid farewell to.

"Master Mavis, it was an honor having you oversee the trials. Thank you." Makarov said warmly and bowed his head in gratitude.

Waving the man off, Mavis smiled brightly. "It was my pleasure! I had so much fun hanging out with everyone and I'm sure I'll be seeing you all in the near future. I wish we could spend more time talking, but your departure right now is a necessity. Take care and best of luck!" She voiced out in a cheerful tone and kept her bright smile intact at the sight of the people around her.

Quickly thanking the merry blonde woman, everyone smiled with approval, appreciating the fact they had spent time getting to know their Guild's founder. Though Shiho and Jason weren't a part of Fairy Tail, they enjoyed themselves too, after Mavis dispelled her ethereal body and appeared in the form of a ghost once more, allowing them to see her again. With one final nod, the crowd rushed off into the boat.

…_with that, the S-Class Promotional Exams had finally come to a close._

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

* * *

After spending an eventful journey on the boat, the group finally returned back to Magnolia Town, but since the boat was literally overloaded with food items in the storage room, everyone was all full from having a nice dinner aboard the vessel. Approaching the town, the Fairy Tail mages waved off Shiho and Jason, both of whom were positively famished from everything that happened in Tenrou Island. However, the duo expressed how greatly they felt about the events, and how popular Sorcerer Weekly will become from the latest recording, causing everyone to agree wholeheartedly.

Following suit, the Fairy Tail mages went their separate ways, but everyone was once again informed by Makarov that the winner of the S-Class Exams would be announced during the morning so no one should be absent during that time. Makarov was then handed the respective documents by Kushina, Mikoto, Gildarts, Erza, Laxus, and Naruto, the mages who held positions as proctors at this event. Even though the participants were tired, they were looking forward to tomorrow's meeting. All of them were curious to know who'll emerge victorious as their Guild's next S-class mage.

Even after much protest from the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, Jiraiya decided to take some rest in Gildarts' residence since the two of them had to go over their spy network mission details.

"All right girls, it's time we get some sleep. After all, tomorrow's going to be an eventful day." Naruto voiced out with a smile on his face, happy the trials were finally over.

Sighing deeply, Haku leaned into her husband's shoulder. "You're right, Naru-kun. Today was very tiring with the interruption of Grimoire Heart and Acnologia respectively. The trials didn't exactly make thing easier either. I'm just looking forward to resting up now." She replied with her voice laced in tenderness, highly enjoying her lover's warmth.

Nodding in approval, the remaining ladies of the White Dragon Slayer agreed completely, and the most prominent among them was Ultear, who still had blurs of what transpired interrupting her mindset on occasional intervals. However, they all had to admit, today was absolutely tiring and they wanted nothing more than to rest up now.

Seeing how it was Ultear's time to spend the night in their husband's room, the remaining ladies were going to have a night with a shadow clone of their husband respectively. This was all part of their willingness to share the love of their life and therefore, they had no quarrels whatsoever. After all, they loved their husband with all their hearts. They were completely fine sharing him because that was established a very long time ago.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chans! Wendy-nee and I are going to sleep now. Yuna-chan is already asleep." Leah whispered in a gentle tone, petting her fox companion.

Smiling divinely at the beautiful child, the ladies took turns kissing the top of her head, using the momentum to do the same to their eldest daughter, who smiled brightly at them in return. With that, Kushina swooped Leah into her arms, while Mirajane did the same to Wendy.

Everyone walked upstairs to the upper portion of the compound, where Naruto and his wives happily spent their time tucking in the two little girls in their individual rooms with pride filling their mindsets. Those two truly were their little balls of sunshine. No doubt about that.

After doing so, Naruto summoned his respective clones before giving his nightly goodbye.

"Goodnight, Naru-kun." Mikoto responded gently with her sister-figures nodding in a tender manner, slowly approaching their husband.

Taking their turns, the ladies with the exception of Ultear, began making out with their husband, who was more than happy to return the favor. After each lady was thoroughly satisfied, they grabbed onto their respective clones and waved at one another. Smiles unwavering, they stepped into their individual rooms for a night of passion.

Smiling, Naruto held his raven haired wife's hand. "Come, Ultear-chan. Let's go." He whispered before pecking the top of her head.

"Okay Naru-kun." Ultear whispered in return and quickly looked down before continuing, "My current state of clothing isn't appropriate. I'm going to get changed, but I'll be back very soon."

Nodding, the blonde shinobi gestured for his lady to do what she wanted and stepped into his room, while the lady in question hastily ran towards her own room. Now inside, Naruto immediately grabbed some clothing from his closet and went to his bathroom in order to take a shower since it was the best course of action. Finishing up with the shower he stepped out to reveal his sleep attire consisting of a midnight blue colored t-shirt and black colored trousers. Sighing deeply, he collapsed onto the comfy bed sheets.

After ten minutes, Ultear walked into the room, also fresh from having her own shower, recognizable by how she now had her luscious black hair flowing freely. She was now in her own sleep attire which consisted of a skin-fitted purple colored v-neck shirt, revealing a reasonable amount of cleavage, and very tight-fitted white colored trousers, highly accentuating her astounding curves.

"I'm here, Naru-kun." Ultear announced delicately and placed her hands on her hips, smiling softly at the sight of the love of her life, who was currently laying on his bed.

Turning his head, Naruto smiled fondly at his wife. "You look amazing, Ultear-chan. Wow." He said in paramount sincerity, not recalling a time when he saw her wearing such stunning clothing.

Blushing crimson at those words, Ultear slowly walked forward. "Thank you, Naru-kun. You look very handsome yourself." She whispered with a tender expression plastered across her face, knowing her husband was being completely honest with her.

With her angelic voice, the female mage hummed melodically at the events transpired, bringing the love of her life to close his eyes with a peaceful expression on his face. Following suit, she slowly crawled onto the bed and pounced toward her husband, only to get flipped over the next second, making her giggle divinely at the sudden change of pace. Forming a smirk, Naruto smashed his lips against his wife's, making her moan in content and bringing them to a moment of tranquility.

Moments passed like mere seconds into the progression with neither one of the two separating from one another. They had no intention to do so either. They almost lost one another recently and they were going to spend every spare second together and hold those private times precious. With that, the duo continuously made out with each other, highly enjoying one another's company.

Lowering her head, Ultear nuzzled her cheek against her man's chest. "I'm so happy you're all right, Naru-kun. When you fell in that battle, I felt my heart stop. I almost lost control, as did my sister-figures. All of us were completely dead inside watching what happened. However, upon realizing our hearts gave us the message you'll be fine, we stepped down. I, along with the others believe in you and there's nothing that'll ever change that." She whispered with moist eyes and sniffled gently before continuing, "I still remember the details of what you did when I almost perished against Himiko and Meredy. When you spoke to me after that, it devastated me, but I'm glad everything is finally dealt with. Grimoire Heart is no longer a threat to anyone and due to that, I've been gifted a great deal of closure. I've become that much closer to you and that's all I ever want out of life. I know we've already been over this, but I just wanted to let you know how happy I truly am right now."

Looking down at his wife, Naruto felt her words worm its way into his heart, literally grasping the overflowing love she had for him like a physical entity. Since he knew she wasn't finished with her explanation yet, he simply rubbed her back, allowing her to recompose herself for what she wanted to say.

Meanwhile, the **Arc of Time** user breathed delicately, wiping her tears away with the shoulder of her shirt, trying to regain her composure. Realizing her husband was giving her time to proceed with what else she had to say, she smiled serenely with her mindset flooding in the love she had for him. A moment passed and she slowly pulled away from his embrace, getting off the bed, holding a soft expression plastered across her face in the progression.

Facing the love of her life, Ultear fidgeted nervously. "I can't wait anymore, Naru-kun. Not after everything that's happened. I know we both decided to keep to ourselves, but my heart just isn't allowing me to keep postponing us getting intimate with each other. I… I don't know what to do. Please… say something. I need to hear what you think." She concluded her speech with tears now leaking from the corner of her eyes, her voice splashed in uneasiness.

Getting off his bed immediately, the White Dragon Slayer approached his lady and held her tightly in his arms, attempting to calm her down. He instinctively knew this was going to come up, but didn't say anything as he wanted to hear it for himself. In the interim, Ultear snuggled into her husband's embrace, sniffling into his chest, yearning for his response to her speech. Feeling his hands gently easing her back, she melted to his touch, while still waiting patiently.

"We've definitely come a long way, Ultear-chan. From when we first met, to this very moment. It truly has become a game-changer and I'm all for it. I expressed that we should wait so we can get to know each other better before jumping into intimacy and you accepted the reasoning without hesitation. You trust my judgment and I trust yours. That's why I take great pride in calling you my wife." Naruto whispered in a soothing tone and kept rubbing his lady's back before slowly pulling away from her.

Now looking her in the eyes, Naruto smiled lovingly. "I can't wait either. I almost lost you today at the hands of those foolish dark mages. How heartbroken I became when that happened wasn't something I appreciated in the slightest. I never want to experience that again." He said softly and smiled at the loud gasp he received in return before concluding, "It's exactly what you're thinking. For too long, we've kept to ourselves and it's time we move on to what we both want. I know everything about you now and you know everything about me. We're comfortable together, so it's finally time."

Taking a step back from her position, Ultear let out a few tears before whispering, "I… I love you so much Naru-kun. Please make me yours. _Please_."

Nodding tenderly, Naruto held out his arms. "I love you too, Ultear-chan. You're always going to be mine." He whispered in return and smiled with his expression intact, watching his beautiful wife stepping a little towards him.

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON SCENE!

* * *

Staring deep into her adoring husband's eyes, Ultear leaned into his chest and wiped the small joyous tears she had in her eyes into his midnight blue colored shirt. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she slowly removed her face from his chest before meeting him for a passionate kiss, which he accepted without hesitation. Moaning happily, she felt his warm tongue overpowering her own and tightened the embrace she had on him, not wanting to let him go.

Following suit, Naruto cupped his lady's wide hips with both hands and firmly squeezed them, uninterruptedly making out with the lady in question in a wild fashion. Hearing the erotic whimper of approval, he kept up his pace and fondled the curvy rear, while Ultear blushed crimson at her man's fervent actions before submitting to his remarkable sensual touch.

Walking a little closer to his bed with his wife still wrapped around him, the White Dragon Slayer persisted in caressing her plump ass with his hands and dominating her mouth, causing Ultear to get sent into a transitory dream-like state as the invaluable moment sustained.

"Naru-kun… that feels so wonderful." Ultear murmured with her eyes closed, feeling thrown over the edge by this overwhelming advancement into intimacy.

"It's only because you're so wonderful, Ultear-chan." Naruto spoke into the kiss and gently laid his lady on the comfy bed sheets, unwilling to separate from the intense lip lock.

Moaning in content, Ultear nodded softly, savoring the feel of her husband's tongue meeting hers, both of them highly enjoying one another. Squeaking in pleasure, she felt herself getting flipped over and over on the bed sheets as her man became progressively wilder, sanctioning heat to steadily manifest her entire body. Heart soaring in alarming levels of joy, she was finally getting everything she wanted out of life. She was going to become intimate with the love of her life at long last.

Regaining her composure with that thought process sinking in, the female mage slowly reached down to the hem of her tight shirt and attempted to pull it upwards, but then realized something stopped her from doing so, confusing her a little. Trailing back to her thoughts, she knew she had only indulged in make out sessions with her love but with clothes on. Finally going beyond that point was exciting her to no end.

Smiling fondly, Naruto separated from his wife and took it upon himself to remove her shirt, causing her to pull away from her thoughts with an affectionate gaze aimed directly at him. Smile unwavering, he pulled the cleavage-revealing clothing off her head before tossing the clothing in question to the floor. Keeping his vision fixed on his lady, he became marveled at the sight of her breasts, which were safely tucked into the confines of her black colored silk-fabric bra. Snapping back to reality, he chuckled softly at the blackette's heavy blush and held her tightly, gradually unhooking the brassier from behind.

Clasping onto her bra with one hand, Ultear's cerise blush never wavered. "N-Naru-kun… I…" She whispered in hesitation, not knowing if her love would appreciate her body. Just the thought made her feel extremely vulnerable.

Removing his lady's hand, Naruto let the underclothing fall. "…you're beautiful, Ultear-chan." He whispered in an awestruck tone, basking at the breathtaking view in front of him.

Sensing no deceit and the overview of her husband's approval, the female mage bit her lip shyly at how intensely he was glancing at her ample mounds. Replaying those words, pride now clogged her mindset and she hurriedly swiped away the bra lying next to her before leaning up for a passionate kiss, feeling her heart pump furiously by his affectionate behavior. Sighing contently, she experienced the warmth of his hands roaming her back before shivering in joy as they reached her toned stomach.

Slowly getting laid on the comfy bed sheets, the future bride of the Wizard Saint stared deep into the eyes of her handsome man and bit back a moan as his hands were now firmly positioned onto her beautiful mounds. With that, she closed her eyes with a dreamy expression, abruptly thrown into a trance upon the love of her life beginning to fondle her breasts concurrently with his warm touch.

Squeezing the mounds with his hands, Naruto leaned down and kissed his lady passionately, his nostrils drawing in the intoxicating aroma of her tantalizing perfume. After moments passed into the make out session, he lowered his head and licked her right nipple, while the female mage gasped suddenly before moaning at the experience of his tongue swirling around on her sensitive nipples. Not losing focus, the blonde shinobi persisted his movement, seizing his wife's left breast in one hand while he sucked on the right one, causing the wife in question to arch her back with repetitive moans escaping her lips.

"Ohhh… p-please don't stop, Naru-kun." Ultear murmured breathlessly, her body quivering for this divine evolution into intimacy to grow even stronger.

The White Dragon Slayer uninterruptedly sucked on his lover's right breast while fondling the left one, interchanging on gradual intervals. Moving upwards, he kissed her lower jaw and proceeded down to her neck, savoring her enticing taste. Slowly, he reached up to her lips and captured them with his own, his hands now tweaking her nipples. He could only smile at the erotic whimpers constantly hitting his eardrums from his actions. Feeling his lady getting highly aroused, he lowered his left hand and rubbed her toned stomach, which only added to her overall state of desire.

Moments later, Naruto pulled away from the lip lock. "Ultear-chan. I'd like to do something very special for you. Lay down on your stomach." He said with the utmost warmth and moved further away from his beautiful black haired partner.

Nodding hesitantly with curiosity now etching her features, Ultear turned around and set a pillow close before doing as told, not wanting to question her man's judgment. Humming joyously at the events now being transpired, a pink hue rose to her cheeks, finally realizing she was going to become intimate with the love of her life at long last. Turning her head, she saw her husband opening up the nightstand drawer and taking out a bottle of massage oil. Squealing inwardly at the sight, she understood what was going to happen, and was literally shaking in excitement with skyrocketing emotions.

Uncorking the cap off the massage oil he got imported from the most expensive shop in Hargeon Town, Naruto placed it on his nightstand. Holding out the bottle, he put poured some oil onto his right hand, and situated the container back on the nightstand before straddling his lady's bare back. Starting things slow, he used long, firm strokes along her back and across her shoulders, effectively easing her. Hearing the soft moans from his actions, he continued working her back and shoulders before gradually extending his strokes up on her arms, kneading each muscle with his skillful touch.

"Mmmm… you're incredible at this, Naru-kun." Ultear spoke within angelic moans, sinking into a mindless state from her love's soothing massage.

"I'm glad you like it, Ultear-chan. Just relax and let me take care of you." Naruto whispered affectionately with his hands still caressing her upper back.

Seeing the eager nod from his wife, the Wizard Saint slid his hands onto her lower back, using the generous flow of oil still on his hands. After a moment, he eased down to her sides and worked on them next, smile widening at the sight of her body tingling at his touch. Leaning down, he planted a few kisses on her tense-free back, savoring the peach flavor brought forth by the oil, causing his partner to moan louder. Separating a few seconds later, he reached out for the bottle of oil and poured a reasonable amount on her back before placing the container back to its original position.

Shuddering in ecstasy, Ultear felt the warm oil tickling her very being. Wiggling around joyously, she became putty in her husband's hands, emitting dream-like sighs of approval at what he was doing to her. Heat engulfing her being, she heard her man taking off his shirt, giving her a sensation like no other. So lost in the mere thought of roaming her hands on his rock hard abs, she felt him exhale softly across her shoulders, bringing everything inside her to shiver simultaneously. Moaning in desire, she realized the oil heated up a little as his breath passed over it. Gasping out of the blue, a volcanic blush etched to her enchanting features as her man seductively peeled down her tight-fitted trousers before tossing them to the floor.

Smiling mischievously, Naruto playfully spanked his wife's curvy rear. "You're looking_ very _sexy, Ultear-chan." He purred huskily, taking in the gorgeous sight from his position.

Heat only intensifying on her cheeks, Ultear wiggled her ass around. "N-Naru-kun…" She whined adorably, downright flustered by her husband's seductive actions.

Chuckling lightly, the White Dragon Slayer leaned forward and turned his lady's chin towards him before reeling her in for a heated kiss, instantly making her moan in happiness. Pulling away slowly, he brushed his lips across her right cheek before moving back to his previous position. Circling his fingers around her tempting silky black thong underwear which had the embroidery of lilacs, he began massaging her curvy hips, not wanting to remove the very thin article of clothing just yet. Mindset resonating with making his woman feel good, he applied **Fire Chakra** to the end points of his fingers as he grazed the top of her ass with his firm strokes, moving onto her toned legs, kneading the muscle in long fluid motions.

Completing that portion sometime later, Naruto brought his hands to his lady's calves and gave both of them a gentle and sensual massage for the next five minutes. Leaning down to release occasional hot breaths onto those respective areas, he was able to give her increasing delight. Lowering his hands further, he slid them down to her feet and rubbed them tenderly, but then realized at how she was squirming around with dreamy moans emitting, her feet were extremely sensitive.

Gradually closing her eyes, Ultear kept letting out alluring noises. "Ohhh Kami-sama… you're so wonderful, Naru-kun. Please don't stop. I just can't get enough of your touch." She whispered in heavenly satisfaction, quaking at how well her husband had moseyed through a handful of her erogenous zones.

Smiling proudly at knowing his lady was completely in a state of trance due to his efforts, the blonde Wizard Saint continued his foot massage with one hand, while using the other to caress her smooth thighs up and down in a consistent flow. Stopping the frequent motion sometime later, he drizzled a little more oil onto her back and began massaging his way down to her curvy waist, applying small amounts of normal chakra for some extra pleasure. He could only smile at the instantaneous result.

At this very moment, Ultear was just spellbound in the mind blowing experience and endlessly moaned angelically, feeling her nether region leaking moisture from the earth-shattering sensual massage her husband was providing her. Respiring heavily, she wiggled around in elation as he slid his hands down her leg, rubbing her calf, ankle and foot before doing the same to her other leg. Moments later, a volcanic heat rushed to her already heat risen cheeks when she felt his hands gently graze pass her soaked underclothing.

Arching her back, the **Arc of Time** mage felt her husband massaging her ass again, once again feeling his hands sending electrifying chills up and down her spine. Moaning ecstatically, she nuzzled her face against the pillow as he used **Fire Chakra** in his fingers to apply deep pressure into caressing her hips, cupping them firmly with his gentle yet strong hands, and repeating the process. Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get any better, a hot erotic moan escaped her lips upon him starting to shower her tempting oiled up derriere with unceasing sensual kisses. Sighing longingly, she bucked her round ass back and forth, biting back moans the whole while, irrefutably addicted to his exhilarating touch.

After spending ten minutes working on his lady's rear, Naruto pecked her back. "Ultear-chan, let's turn you over so I can work on your front." He whispered gently with his hands holding onto her sides, waiting for her to regain her composure.

Nodding a second later, the female mage turned around with the aid of her husband's hands. "Thank you so much for taking care of me with such delicacy, Naru-kun. I love you with all my heart." She whispered devotedly, her eyes oozing the adoration she had for her handsome man.

Smiling gently, Naruto kissed his wife's forehead. "You're very welcome. I love you too." He whispered in return before playfully running his hand through her luscious black hair.

Humming delightedly, Ultear slowly eased back into her position, while blushing beet red at the way her husband looked at her chest with intense desire. Huffing cutely at his hearing his chuckles, she leisurely forced her blush down and melted into the passionate kiss he gave her afterward. Separating, she looked him in the eyes with sincere devotion, mentally gesturing for him to continue. She no longer had nervousness coursing through, just some shyness, which was understandable. This was all new to her.

Rubbing her calves in arousal, the female mage's mindset became clouded in a new level of heat as oil began trickling onto her lush breasts. She had already been thoroughly invigorated by her back rub and this allowed her to be fully relaxed, eager for this new change of pace. Writhing in pleasure, she reclined in the sight of her husband's palms outlining her mounds, massaging both sides simultaneously with a rendition of **Fire Chakra** to heat her body up, bringing her to release erotic whimpers.

Slowly getting off her momentary high, Ultear opened her eyes. "You're making me feel so special that I cannot describe it, my husband. Please keep using your hands like that." She whispered with a dreamy sigh at feeling her man circling her breasts with his warm hands.

Now witnessing the love of her life fully cupping her mounds with his hands in response to her words, Ultear just became putty to his touch. Moaning cutely, she felt his hands kneading her orbs softly then firmly, like he knew exactly how much pressure to apply and when, causing her nipples to temper under his strong hands. An electric sensation worked through her body as he caressed her sensitive flesh.

Squirming around in ecstasy, the female mage felt her husband rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers and pinching them, making her head snap back center, but stopped herself from emitting a pleasurable scream since she clamped her mouth shut. Panting dreamily, she wiggled on the bed before crying out in joy as her love now began sucking on her breasts repeatedly, adding to her overall desire.

Breathing softly, Naruto kept sucking on his wife's breasts alternatively, while applying **Wind Chakra** to his fingers to send an effective chilly sensation on her toned stomach, enabling the oil to evaporate gradually due to the breezy touch. Hearing the loud moans, he realized his movement was working perfectly and continued with the same precision, easily bringing the oily skin to lose its moisture.

Alternating with **Fire Chakra** to keep his partner's skin melted to his touch which was caused by a small residue from the oil, the blonde shinobi allowed his hands to continue massaging like if there was oil present on her smooth body. After spending several moments working on his lady's mounds, he separated to capture her lips fiercely, making her squeak in pleasure. With his lips still glued against hers, he slid his left hand down to her silky thong before rubbing on her narrowly concealed wet folds.

"Aaahhh Naru-kun!" Ultear spoke into the lip lock with the utmost desire laced in her voice, undergoing a pleasure like no other.

Hand still placed on the enticing article of clothing, the Wizard Saint pulled away from his wife, and started trailing kisses down her body, making her tremble with desire before finally reaching down to her completely soaked thong. Forming a smile, he used his teeth in order to pull down the silk-fabric undergarment, watching it sensually run down her curvy waist, bit by bit. The sight was breathtaking.

Keeping a fixed glance at his lover, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head used his hands to yank the very narrow clothing off entirely, resulting in a cute yelp from his partner. Looking up at her in amusement, he smiled at the raging blush she had on her face, only giving her all the more reason to not meet his gaze at the moment. He just enjoyed teasing her immensely and secretly, she felt the same way.

Kissing his lover's eyelashes, Naruto then pecked her lips. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, my gorgeous angel. This is a natural step for both of us." He whispered reassuringly with a loving smile on his face.

Eyes meeting her man's, Ultear sighed tenderly, giving him the knowledge that she was okay now. Though she was very nervous previously, she lost all doubt now. She respected her figure and didn't showcase it, but her love's approval was what she yearned for. After all, she loved her husband with everything she possibly had, so she shouldn't have to feel nervous around him. They were going to make love to one another soon and that's something she desired more than anything in the world. Nodding to show her determined expression, she smiled softly, trickling a hand through his amazing golden locks.

Seeing the reaction, Naruto kissed his love again, happy she was easing into this magical progression leading to intimacy. After all, he waited quite a long time for this and now he also couldn't wait any longer. Separating from the lip lock, he trailed hot breaths down her body, making her shiver in elation with each passing movement he made down to the one place he now desired to be. Leaning down to her wet folds, he saw them twitch in front of him and spread her legs apart. Inner juices immediately began overflowing down to her ass cheeks, informing him on how aroused his lady currently was.

"Ara ara, it seems my wife enjoyed her massage a little _too_ much, _hmmm?_" Naruto purred seductively with a wide smirk before reaching out for the bottle of oil on the nightstand.

Resonating a whine-like yelp at her man's seductive words and his intensity, Ultear turned her head away in embarrassment and could do nothing but moan as her fluids kept trickling down her entrance. It was no surprise why this was happening to her either. She enjoyed that massage _too_ much and there were several times within that rub down she had received where she stopped herself from climaxing, knowing how sensual he had been with her. Facing him again, she crossed her arms childishly with a blush on her cheeks at his teasing.

Meanwhile, Naruto chuckled softly at his beautiful angel's antics and leaned down to kiss her stomach, bringing out a divine smile from her. With that, he applied a little oil to his hands and rubbed them together before tracing his right hand up and down his wife's drenched womanhood, causing her to gasp in paramount yearning with both her hands now gripping the bed sheets tightly. After testing the waters, he descended his mouth onto her lower lips and made one long stroke with his tongue, causing her to grit her teeth, trying her best to not scream out in ecstasy.

Feeling his partner's legs now tightly wrapped around his neck, Naruto meandered a sequence of soft breaths on her twitching wet folds, smelling an intoxicating aroma of her leaking fluids, the tantalizing perfume she had on, and the peach scented massage oil he had applied on her body. Looking upward, he saw her covering her mouth with both hands, trying her best to hide a loud erotic shriek, only radiating elegant moans of desire. Wanting to bring her even more joy, he breathed hotly on the drenched outer lips, teasing them endlessly with his tongue, only going for deeper strokes upon hearing her whimpers of pleasure.

"P-please… please more Naru-kun!" Ultear cried out in the utmost urgency, her body trembling for the continuation of this wonderful sensation.

Agreeing wholeheartedly, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head cyclically delved his tongue deep into his lover's womanhood, making it even wetter for him, further enticing him to persist in his movement. Moving his head closer, he kept swirling his tongue inside his lady, while the lady in question couldn't stop her loud moans from darting out of her mouth. Holding onto her tightly, he kept at his pace, bringing his hands upwards to play with her shimmering breasts. Feeling the endless twitches resonating from his lover, he realized she would reach her point of release soon.

Gripping the bed sheets with her hands, Ultear squeezed her eyes shut, screaming out her moans, thrown into a trance at the intense pleasure she was currently receiving. Panting heavily, she bucked her hips back and forth, allowing her lover to lick her more deeply, amplifying her overall aroused state substantially. Just when she felt her husband dipping a finger into her wet heat, her eyes went wide and she chanted his name repetitively like a mantra, mind flooded with this latest sensation. Arching her back in the momentum, she panted hard, trying to get attuned to her partner's dream-like actions.

Eyes still wide, Ultear wiggled around. "N-Naru-kun… I won't be able to hold it for much longer!" She exclaimed hurriedly, mindset replaying a loop of the experience she was undergoing.

Realizing his angel was going to climax soon, Naruto inserted another finger inside her and began sucking on her clit, while the angel in question was erotically moaning his name. Into the progression, he started slowing down his movements before heating them up a second later with long strokes, causing the blackette to squirm wildly. With that, the Wizard Saint continued fingering his lover deeply before bringing his free hand upwards to squeeze her perky breasts alternatively.

Meanwhile, Ultear gripped the sheets tightly as she was simply too entranced to say anything at this point because the pleasure was carrying her off into paradise. The sensation she was feeling was simply mindboggling. Just as soon as her hardened nipples got pinched, she snapped back to reality before moaning as her lover caressed her mounds while continuously tonguing her deeply. After realizing oil had been poured onto the fingers thrusting deep inside her, she dreamily arched her back.

"Ooohhhhh Kami! I'm almost there, Naru-kun!" Ultear shouted with another hurried tone, almost tearing through the bed sheets, knowing very well that she couldn't hold on any longer.

Just then; the White Dragon Slayer smirked inwardly at the ingenious idea he now had rampaging through his head and immediately went about making it happen. Removing his oiled up fingers from inside his lady, he breathed slowly, chuckling at hearing the lady in question's loud wails of disagreement at him stopping the pleasure. Rubbing her smooth thighs in a tender manner, he gently kissed her stomach, and smiled at the adoring expression she gave him in return. With that, he leaned back into his position and could only smirk at how his wife would react to his next course of action.

Applying **Lightning Chakra** to his tongue, Naruto immediately began licking her folds as deep as he possibly could, while Ultear's jaw dropped considerably with bulging eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs in extreme ecstasy. Now placing his hands firmly around her waist, he gripped them firmly, continuously delving his tongue into her womanhood like his very life depended on it. Tightening the grip at how his wife jerked upwards from the sudden shock, he pushed her back down, not once removing himself from her folds and incessantly licked her in every possible variation imaginable.

After moments of feeling his wife toss and turn uncontrollably from the _electrifying_ passion, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head added **Fire Chakra** to the fingertips of his right hand and trailed it up her body in order to massage her breasts, but kept utilizing **Lightning Chakra** to thoroughly satisfy her lower region. Lowering his left hand quickly, he started thrusting two fingers into her fiery core, pumping them in and out of her at a furious pace, hearing her shrieks of approval, before pulling them out to rub on the outer lips, which were leaking moisture fast. Using his time wisely, the Wizard Saint continuously fueled his tongue with chakra and then proceeded with gently biting her clit. The result was instant.

Ultear wasn't even in this world any longer. The level of pleasure she was receiving couldn't possibly be from this world. Tossing and turning, she felt her lover endlessly electrifying her folds by sucking on them furiously with his **Lightning Chakra** induced tongue. Her inner muscles were repetitively tightening in waves around his fingers and now they were trying to collapse on his tongue. Blushing hard at the thought, she moaned loudly as her husband hadn't once stopped playing with her breasts, which made her very proud knowing he irrefutably approved of her body. Just when she felt him biting down on her clit with his insane chakra-laced tongue, her eyes bulged, and her walls forcefully crashed down.

"N-Naru-kun…. I'M CUMMING!" Ultear cried overwhelmingly and blacked out from the intense session, while her climax went flooding into her partner's mouth.

Not wasting a second, Naruto began gobbling up his wife's overflowing release, drinking them whole, unwilling to let a single drop waste. Mind flooded in a new sensation, he began savoring the taste of the heavenly mixture of his lady's fluids and the peach flavored oil immensely. After having finished with his task, he licked his lips in high approval and waited patiently for his lady to wake up, lightly stroking her drenched folds to help accelerate the process.

Jerking awake, Ultear panted heavily as she came down from her absolutely insane high, trying her level best to regain her dazed composure. Groggily opening her eyes a few seconds later, she felt her lover remove his hand from brushing against her womanhood and let out adorable mewls due to the numbness she now had surging through her lower region. Woozily recollecting her earth-shattering climax, she shuddered with her mind going foggy, which was quite understandable. It was electrifying.

With that, the Wizard Saint slowly crawled towards his lady. "You taste very _sweet_, Ultear-chan." He cooed huskily, to which the female mage shivered with a heated blush etching her features.

Biting her lip, Ultear slowly grabbed her lover's hand. "I-I don't know how to describe what just happened, Naru-kun. You are so compassionate, tending to my every need, holding my desires above your own, always trying to do everything for me. I love you so much, my husband." She whispered in a gentle tone, refusing to ruin this progression into intimacy by shedding tears.

Helping his lady up, Naruto smiled fondly. "I'm your husband and taking care of your every need is my job, Ultear-chan. I will forever hold your needs above my own because there's nothing I want more than to see you happy. I love you too, my gorgeous wife. Always remember that." He replied with unbendable earnestness and kissed her forehead before separating.

Hugging her lover with the sincerest degree of care, Ultear began nuzzling her cheek against his chest, feeling her heart pump tenderly at how passionate that recent event truly was. Still trying not to shed joyous tears, she kissed him all over his strong chest, showing how much she truly cherished him. Slowly turning her head, she saw the bottle of oil and hastily grabbed it from the nightstand, pouring a generous amount onto her right hand before placing the bottle back to its original location. Looking up at her husband, she smiled beautifully at his nod of approval, understanding what she wanted to do.

Linking her hands together to make a perfect oily flow, the **Arc of Time **user carefully brought them over to her husband's back, lowering them upon arrival so the oil could trickle from his shoulders down. Delicately wrapping her arms around his back, she began massaging his strong body, planting kisses up and down his chest, inhaling his powerful scent. Softly capturing his warm lips again, a bright pink hue etched to her features as her oily breasts were smoothly pressed against his chest. Keeping her pace steady, she then gradually leaned down and laid him on the comfy sheets several moments later.

"I'm going to give you a reward, Naru-kun. I hope you enjoy it." Ultear purred cutely and straddled her lover, while blushing crimson as her lower region sprinkled her residual moisture onto his chest.

Meanwhile, Naruto smiled at his affectionate wife and didn't say anything, but mentally gave her the gesture to perform her task. Sighing to himself, he saw her grabbing the bottle of massage oil in her hands and became utterly mesmerized at the sight of her showering a generous amount of oil onto her voluptuous breasts, causing them to shine under the room light, adding to her overall pulchritude. Feeling some of the oil run down on his lower chest, he realized his lady had poured a little too much onto her lush mounds, not that he was complaining. The sight of his gorgeous angel all oiled up like that, was bolstering his desire for her to a level beyond comprehension.

Observing her husband's lust-filled eyes, Ultear quivered in ecstasy, rolling her ass on his abdomen, moaning divinely as her wet folds began brushing against his rock hard abs. Slowly putting the bottle away, she sat back onto his stomach before leaning down to meet him for a passionate kiss. Whimpering in joy, she felt his tongue explore the farther reaches of her mouth while her oiled up breasts rubbed fervently against his toned chest.

Groaning lightly, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head slid his hands down his lover's body, trailing them down her spine, sending her electrifying jolts of passion along the way. Finally resting them on her round hips, he began fondling the plump flesh, digging his fingers deep into them before trailing his right hand down to her lower region. Sensing his lady twitch wildly at his touch, he began rubbing her wet creases in a sensual manner, feeling the oil mixed fluids trickle onto his hand.

"Your body feels amazing, Ultear-chan." Naruto murmured into the intense kiss, relishing in the sensation of his wife's bountiful mounds massaging his chest.

Forming a soft expression on her face, Ultear felt very happy her lover was enjoying himself and kept using her perky breasts to stimulate his toned body. Once she felt his growing hardness aligning with her wet folds from under his trousers, heat simply took control of her being. Moaning delightedly, she finally pulled away from the fervent make out session and continued working her oily mounds up and down his chest, while emitting pure dreamy sighs as his hands kept massaging her moisturized womanhood.

After several minutes passed, the female mage rose from her position and gave a not-so discreet eye glance toward what she wanted, which her husband caught onto immediately before giving her the approval. Smiling brightly, she leaned down to his trousers and pulled them off soothingly, keeping fixed eye contact in order to show how much she was enjoying herself. Respiring heavily, she braced herself for what was to come and removed the clothing entirely before her vision went glossy at what she saw next. Biting her lip upon viewing the size of her adoring man's hardness for the first time, she looked on nervously, but whined cutely from the smirk he had on his face.

Meanwhile, Naruto threw away his trousers and readied himself, waiting for his lover to proceed with what she wanted to do. After seeing her utilizing her **Transformation Magic** in order to tie her hair in a pony-tail, he awaited the inevitable. Breathing gently at his lady lowering her mouth onto his hardness, he let out a light grunt at feeling her lick off the precum that formulated at the head. Placing his right hand onto her hair, he formed a look of desire at the sight of her savoring his taste. Breathing a little heavier, he experienced her lowering her mouth onto him, this time going slightly faster.

Pulling away moments later, Ultear glanced up at her lover. "Are you enjoying this, Naru-kun?" She asked unsurely with her right hand now pumping him tenderly.

Grunting, Naruto looked down at his woman. "Indeed I am, Ultear-chan. You're doing great." He answered with sincerity laced in his voice, relishing in her touch.

Inwardly dancing around in joy at the knowledge she was successfully making the love of her life feel good, Ultear formed a delicate smile before removing her hand, in order to lower her mouth onto his member again. Lightly planting kisses up and down the hardness, she tried her best going slowly, while her round hips began revolving in contentment at his hands now playing with her luscious black hair. With that momentum, she proceeded with licking from the bottom up in a slow and sensual manner before shivering in pleasure at the look of primal lust he had blazing in his eyes, arousing her to no end.

Mindset drifting off into a trance, the female mage realized her husband was getting into this, causing her to take half of his hardness into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down to keep a sensual pace. Knowing it was the first time she was ever doing this, she started off slowly but also wanted the love of her life to feel every ounce of ecstasy imaginable from her actions. Several minutes later, she attempted to suck on him more deeply, but felt a little gag reflex stopping her, annoying her tremendously. With that, she went back into moving her head up and down at a relaxed, sensible pace.

Leaning back, Naruto kept playing with his partner's hair. "Just like that Ultear-chan, keep going." He growled in approval before grunting from the wave of pleasure he was now receiving.

Not requiring any further reassurance, Ultear tried taking all of her husband into her mouth again, but this time around, she didn't feel that frustrating gag reflex stopping her from doing so. Not wasting a second longer upon comprehending this relieving knowledge, she proceeded with deep throating him, using everything inside her to give him intense satisfaction. Judging by his appreciative grunts, he approved of her actions. Utilizing her mouth, she continued with her momentum, taking tremendous joy at her husband's pleased expression.

Moments later, the **Arc of Time **user reached out for the bottle of massage oil and drizzled a tiny amount of oil onto her lover's hardness before using her right hand to pump him in a rhythmic fashion. Hearing his grunts of approval, she understood he was getting increasingly stimulated. After he was well lubricated, she lowered her mouth back onto his member before deep throating him, unwavering in her increasing speed, her tongue savoring the taste of the peach flavored oil flowing into the picture.

Meanwhile, Naruto brought his hands to his partner's head, using both to hold her steady, and began moving it up and down so that she could go faster. Stiffening slightly from the contact, Ultear felt the hardness reach the deep end of her throat, but relaxed into the feeling a moment later. Continuously bobbing her head up and down, the female mage started caressing her man's thighs and could sense him getting close. Time stood still as she endlessly kept mouthing him at a heated pace while her lover pushed himself even deeper into her mouth, finally attaining his long awaited point of release.

"I'm cumming Ultear-chan!" Naruto growled loudly and ejaculated deep into his angel's mouth, gradually removing his hands from her head.

Eyes widening instantaneously, Ultear almost choked on the sheer amount that got launched inside her, but tried her level best in order to gulp down everything, unwilling to let a single drop of her man's fluids go to waste. Pulling away from the hardness, a pop sound resonated, and she blushed beautifully at the knowledge that some residue were trickling down her chin. Slowly wiping off the fluid with a finger, she licked it clean, savoring the taste, relishing in the fact she had her lover's essence inside her.

Turning her head, the **Arc of Time** user saw her husband eyeing her with those same primal lust filled eyes, making her weak in the knees, quivering achingly in excitement. Throwing herself into his arms, she sighed in the utmost sincerity, inhaling his wonderful scent, overjoyed in his embrace. Moaning softly, she felt him rubbing her back affectionately with his amazing touch. With that, she planted kisses all over his chest in the momentum before resting her head above his shoulder.

"I loved your taste too, Naru-kun. It was really sweet." Ultear whispered tenderly with a faint blush on her face, engraving the experience she just had into her mindset.

Smiling at the beautiful voice of his wife, Naruto pecked the top of her head, using his arms around her back to lay her across the bed. Looking down at her with a playful grin, the blonde lowered himself onto her chest and buried his face into the valley of her comfortable breasts.

Giggling melodically at her husband's playful antics, Ultear placed her hands onto his head, smothering him into her chest, trickling a few fingers through his amazing golden locks. After spending several minutes in his relaxed position, the White Dragon Slayer pulled away and looked his partner in the eyes.

"Are you ready, Ultear-chan?" Naruto asked softly, running his hands down to her thighs, rubbing them in a tender fashion.

Staring deep into her husband's eyes, Ultear nodded before cutely pleading, "I've waited far too long for this very moment. Please make me yours, Naru-kun. I love you with everything I have. Please. I _need_ you."

Beaming fondly, the blonde shinobi got off the bed with one hand extended so that his partner could stand. Growing confused, Ultear raised an eyebrow, but instinctively followed her man's command as she rose with a slight wince, only for the man in question to hold her in his arms. Snaking her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, she nodded with a divine blush set on her face.

Kissing his wife's forehead, the White Dragon Slayer separated with his eyes meeting hers in complete fondness, a reaction she mirrored immediately. With that, he carried his firmly pressed embracer to the nearest wall and backed her into it. Seeing the position was set, he kissed both her cheeks, with a gentle smile at viewing her captivating features. Wrapping his arms around her curvy waist, he nodded so the magical moment of intimacy could finally commence.

Now catching on what was happening, Ultear slowly slid down with a nervous expression, feeling her lover's hardness gradually taking into her warmth. Wincing sharply at the feel, she didn't move at all, nor did her husband do anything of the sort. However, there was no need to worry about her hymen since it was taken care of during training.

Ultear knew it could become painful for women to submerge into sexual intercourse for the first time, and her partner knew that too, considering the fact he was already intimate with her sister-figures. Though she yearned to be her man's first, she wasn't complaining in the slightest. Tears of joy emitted at finally achieving this area of comfort, realizing he was going to be _her_ first.

After a moment, the **Arc of Time** user breathed tenderly. "You can move now, Naru-kun." She whispered in a delicate tone, her mindset cloudy at what was going to happen.

Nodding in return, Naruto slowly began thrusting into his wife's tight entrance, hearing her loud moans now resonating his eardrums. Holding onto her plump ass firmly, he realized the massage oil had provided a well formulated easiness for him to move inside her. With that thought process sinking in, he continued his slow paced movement, giving her the necessary time to adjust to his size. Removing his right hand from her waist, he used it to wipe her tears, causing her to smile serenely. Now, all he had to do was wait until she gave him a sign to show that she's ready for him to go a little faster.

Instinctively bucking her wide hips, Ultear felt her husband filling her up completely, an experience she couldn't possibly hope to express in words. The pain she experienced earlier when he made that first thrust diminished and what she felt now was indescribable. Tightening her grip, a volcanic heat rushed to her face at witnessing how her breasts jiggled against his chest, and realizing how tightly her inner walls were squeezing him inside her. Placing her head over his shoulder, she felt his hardness now pushing deep into her womanhood, causing her vision to go blurry like morning fog on a winter morning,

"Naru-kuuuun…!" Ultear screamed with a visible shudder as she arched her back, while her partner began operating his newly formulated deep thrust pattern.

Repetitively pounding into his lady, Naruto grunted at the outstanding experience of her tight walls clutching onto him. Pushing deep, he now saw her beginning to ride him with dreamy sighs escaping her lips, much to his approval, knowing she was losing herself to ecstasy. Fondling her curvy rear, he persisted his movement while moving his head in order to nibble, lick and suck on her neck, savoring the taste brought forth by the peach flavored massage oil he applied earlier.

Moaning loudly in her dreamy state, Ultear became entranced the feel of her body getting so heavily pleasured by her partner. Rolling her hips around in exhilaration, her body began twitching wildly, sending electricity down her spine at how intense this moment was now becoming. Eyes half-lidded, she bounced up and down his hardness, trying to match his thrusts, which were already sending her over the edge. His tongue swirling around her neck and his hands caressing her rear further amplified that.

"N-Naru-kun… please go faster!" Ultear shouted with her riding never once losing momentum, her legs becoming wobbly from her man's thrusts.

Not needing any further encouragement from his future bride, Naruto pushed more deeply, causing her to go wide-eyed in return. Grunting lightly, he braced himself and started pummeling in and out of her vigorously, making her scream out in pleasure with her round ass now smacking hard on his lap. With the lubrication formulated by the massage oil, the sounds of flesh connecting filled the room, along with following grunts and moans, boundlessly aroused the two lovers to no end.

Removing her head from its position, Ultear began trickling her fingers through her husband's hair, whimpering erotically as he kept slamming his hardness into her tight entrance. Bucking her hips repeatedly, she tried matching his movements, while a raging feeling accumulated from deep within, a sensation which was truly becoming her addiction. Continuously landing on his lap, she kept working her hips, savoring every second of this heavenly experience. It was pure satisfaction.

"N-Naru-kun… I'm… I'm getting really close." The **Arc of Time** user said weakly through short breaths before moaning loudly as her lover relentlessly pounded deep into her core.

"Go on, Ultear-chan. Let it all go." Naruto growled huskily, pulling away his right hand and using it to slap her ass before positioning it back again.

Shivering in ecstasy at her husband's actions, Ultear kept moving up and down his hardness with no intention of stopping, screaming into the absolute blissful moment of intimacy she was now indulged in. Sweat started dripping down her forehead, trickling down to her oily breasts, creating an enticing sight for her partner. Feeling his thrusts meeting the deepest reaches of her womanhood, she persisted with landing on his lap, her entire body twitching for this outstanding experience.

Eye sight connecting, the duo met one another for a steamy kiss, while riding out their intense love making session. Spanking his wife's buttocks, the Wizard Saint continuously pummeled inside her at a heated pace, causing the wife in question to dig her nails into his back. Forming a dazed look on her face, Ultear moaned repeatedly like she was reciting a mantra, feeling her inner walls tightening with each second passing. Removing herself from the kiss, she screamed erotically when his right hand firmly slapped her ass again, quickly sending her over the edge. She knew she couldn't handle much more.

Tightening his hold even further, Naruto jetted even more furiously into his lady's core, granting the sounds of flesh connecting to run rampant in his bedroom. With her inner walls now almost squeezing her lover, Ultear had now ventured off into a trance-like state. Moments into the heated pace, the White Dragon Slayer made one final thrust, snapping his wife back to reality. Upon the realization, the female mage's eyes bulged comically and she threw her head back with her walls finally crashing down.

"Ohhhhh… Naru-kuuun… I'm… I'm CUMMING!" Ultear screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed volcanically, while the blonde shinobi grunted at his lover's fluids now drenching him.

Vision hazy from her gushing out her mind shattering release, the blackette slowly lost control of herself and dizzily leaned into her husband's chest. Her thought process was so scattered she didn't even notice him hefting up her chin and bringing her in for another heated kiss. Snapping back to reality upon the feel of his tongue down her throat, she let out adorable mewls through the powerful feeling.

Meanwhile, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head smiled fondly at his wife as he gradually pulled away from the passionate kiss and slowly walked over to the bed and lowered himself onto it. With that, he removed himself from inside her, causing her to moan softly as her fluids leaked out her womanhood. Holding her in his strong arms, he had his smile intact at hearing her heavy pants from their recent actions. After a moment passed, he captured her lips with his own, savoring her captivating taste.

Moaning beautifully, Ultear tightly pressed herself against her adoring partner, who now began playing with her luscious black hair. Separating from the lip lock several moments later, she hummed in absolute satisfaction and rested her head against his chest, going moist-eyed because she was finally complete. She became intimate with the love of her life at long last. Her life simply felt complete. Emitting a soft desirable sigh, her body melted from her husband's hands caressing her curvy rear.

After what felt like ages, Naruto let out a soft growl. "Can you handle a little more pleasure, my lady?" He purred seductively with his hands still fondling his wife's round hips.

Blushing furiously at the tone, the female mage nodded almost robotically, wanting nothing more than to carry on with making love to her husband. She honestly wanted to make the suggestion, but knowing how he was the one to bring it up, there was no need. A few seconds passed and she began to smile angelically, watching the love of her life move on top of her. Hastily reaching out for the bottle on the nightstand, she poured some oil onto her breasts before placing the container back to its original position. Sighing softly, she lubricated her bountiful mounds and gave a gentle nod of approval, squirming around on the comfy bed sheets, awaiting the inevitable.

Seeing the nod, the White Dragon Slayer gradually aligned himself against his wife's drenched folds and used the head of his erection to rub against them, while the wife in question whined adorably with flushed cheeks at the teasing. Chuckling at the reaction, he pushed himself inside her womanhood, which immediately began squeezing him tightly. Grunting at the wonderful sensation, he began thrusting at a slow pace, wanting to give immense enjoyment to the both of them. After hearing his lady moan in delight, he gradually quickened his movement, further amassing the overall pleasure.

Ultear simply treasured this new position to no end. With her underneath her husband, she was able to look him deep in the eyes as he made love to her, and having him on top was a bonus because she adored seeing him that way. In this setting, she could bask in his warm presence, draw in his welcoming aura, and observe his raw intensity. All in all, it was a very intimate position and she loved it.

Wiggling her ass around in exhilaration, Ultear moaned longingly, while her lover firmly grabbed hold of her shapely waist, continually pummeling into her fiery core. Breathlessly, she reeled him in for a fierce kiss, melting into the powerful tongue dancing he provided her with in return. Whimpering pleasurably, she repeatedly rocked her perfect hips back and forth in order to match his heated thrusts, but when she finally pulled away from the kiss, she could literally _feel_ the intense love blazing in her husband's eyes.

"I-I love you so much, Naru-kun." Ultear said softly within periodical pants, feeling her body quake in ecstasy from her lover's movements.

"I love you too, Ultear-chan." Naruto whispered tenderly and tightened his hold around his wife's waist before grunting from her inner walls clasping onto him.

Pushing further into his gorgeous angel, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head quickened his movement. Hearing her loud screams of pleasure swimming into his eardrums, he removed the hold he had around her waist before trailing his hands up her body. Arriving at his wife's oiled up breasts, he placed his hands onto them and began massaging them simultaneously, while the speed of his pummeling never wavered. Lowering his head soon after, he started sucking on her bountiful mounds and since he was fortunately at a suitable angle, he trailed his right hand down in order to sensually stroke her clit.

Gasping achingly at her adoring husband's voluptuary actions, Ultear's screams of pleasure echoed throughout the bedroom, while her wide hips continuously rolled around in tune with the momentum. Regaining her composure, she removed her sheets-gripping hands and placed them onto his head, burying him into the valley of her breasts, giggling beautifully as he began smothering himself into her chest. Tossing her head from side to side, she felt her vision getting hazy from the intense thrusts he was providing her with. Cheeks reddening at how tightly her womanhood was clenching him inside her, she moaned angelically from the sensation of him now swirling his tongue on her bountiful mounds.

Just then; Ultear's eyes widened. "OH KAMI NARU-KUN!" She shrieked out in ecstasy, almost jerking her head upward at experiencing her lover thoroughly stimulating her clit.

Pulling away from his wife's breasts, Naruto leaned up and began making out with her, savoring the taste of her juicy tongue, while his speed still stayed steady. Suddenly, he ventured off into formulating an even deeper thrust pattern, which resulted from his lady snaking her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. Even though it proved quite difficult now, he kept using his hand to periodically massage her clit with his thrusts unrelenting in speed, and realized his lady was going to reach her climax soon. It was clear judging by how her was body twitching uncontrollably from the heat of the moment.

Fanatically bucking her round hips to match her husband's thrusts, Ultear was simply in a daze, lost in a trance from the progression of this intense love making session. Snapping back to reality upon feeling sweat trickling down her cheeks, she whimpered in pleasure, blushing faintly as her breasts were tightly pressed against her lover's chest. Though her legs started trembling from getting so heavily satisfied, her body kept demanding more and more of this outstanding sensation. Gasping suddenly, she let out frail moans as her fluids slowly began creaming out of her womanhood, showing she was reaching her limit.

"I'm getting there again, Naru-kun." Ultear mumbled weakly in a dazed expression before her mind got clogged with ecstasy as one of her ass cheeks got playfully spanked.

"Let's do this together now as I also feel myself getting close, Ultear-chan." Naruto grunted loudly and slowly lowered his lady's hips, in order to continue with his deep thrusts.

Exhaling erotically, Ultear arched her back, allowing her husband to jet even more powerfully into her core, but knew she couldn't handle much more. Moaning from the tired yet immensely aroused state she was in, her lover kept on heavily pummeling into the deepest reaches of her body, and she could feel her inner walls crumbling from the heavenly moment of intimacy. Glancing up to see the look of intense desire still blazing in his eyes, she lost all sense of tiredness and hastily reeled him in for a wild sizzling kiss, wanting to last as long as possible before losing herself entirely.

Not stopping his affectionate lady, Naruto grunted into the lip lock and dominated the juicy tongue battle, while going for all he was worth as her perfect hips endlessly smacked against his crotch. Flesh connecting sounds echoed in divine harmony from the intimacy going into full-throttle, the blonde shinobi knew his wife wasn't going to last much longer and could feel himself getting very close to his point of release also. Finally removing his right hand from massaging her clit, he positioned it back onto her side, allowing the speed of his pummeling to reach a level which hadn't been achieved until now.

Squirming wildly on the comfy bed sheets, the **Arc of Time** user felt tremendous heat engulfing her body, but that didn't stop her from desirably rocking her plump ass back and forth. She knew now she couldn't handle it anymore. The pleasure simply was becoming too much for her. The passion she had recently underwent was clogging her mindset, sending her off in a trance-like state, bringing her to remove her legs from her husband's back and her arms from his neck, giving her trouble in trying to match his heavily satisfying movements. The feeling was all too clear to her now. It was almost time.

In the interim, the White Dragon Slayer grunted through his relentless speeds and had absolutely no intention of stopping from giving his wife the pleasure she so rightfully deserved. Brainstorming an idea that just popped into his head, he removed his right hand from holding her side and applied **Lightning Chakra **to the fingertips. Lowering the speed he had been using for jetting deep into his lady's fiery core, he steadily descended his chakra-induced hand. Upon arrival to the area of his choice, he began rubbing her clit in an endless sensual fashion in order to give her the most _electrifying_ stimulation of a lifetime.

Just as soon as Naruto made that ultimate jolting move and shadowed it with powerful thrusts into his wife's tight entrance, Ultear's jaw dropped radically and her body shook like an earthquake with her eyes dreamily rolling to the back of her head, resulting in the duo to lose one another to _total ecstasy_.

"NARU-KUUUNNN!" Ultear shrieked at the top of her lungs and climaxed outrageously with her fluids flooding out of her womanhood, while Naruto roared his release which was sent shooting inside her.

Eyes now wide as saucers from what she just experienced, Ultear felt her husband's essence deep within her, which was a sensation she had now grown fond of. Suddenly letting out adorable mewls, she dizzily saw him removing himself from inside her, causing her fluids to fluently leak out of her nether region. Panting heavily, she felt downright exhausted from the exhilarating love making session, but cherished each and every second of it. However, since she wasn't accustomed to being in such a heavy pleasure-induced state, she abruptly fainted with her arms hanging loosely around her husband's neck and a v_ery_ satisfied smile plastered across her face, knowing she had experienced pure _magic_.

Panting lightly with a fond warmth etching his features, Naruto carefully laid beside his gorgeous lady and kept the embrace she had on him perfectly stable. Following suit, he began playing with her hair and periodically showered her angelic face with affectionate kisses. After five minutes into his actions, he felt his wife jerk awake and looked her deep in the eyes with his expression softening at the sheer devotion she resonated his way. Smiling softly, he kept playing with her beautiful hair while she barraged his chest with fervent kisses. Looking down at her once more, he saw tears of immense joy leaking from her eyes, allowing his soft smile to remain in place.

"That… I don't even know how to express what I feel right now. Thank you for truly completing me, my handsome husband. I love you with everything I possibly have." Ultear said in the highest degree of affection as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Reaching up, Naruto wiped away his wife's tears. "You don't have to thank me. As your husband, your happiness means everything to me, Ultear-chan. I'm sorry you had to wait this long for this magical moment to pass, but I promise your waiting is a figure of the past. I love you too. I truly do." He replied with the utmost sincerity and reeled her in for a passionate kiss, further emphasizing his point.

Moaning divinely, Ultear happily engaged her adoring man into the powerful lip lock, showing him that he truly was the love of her life. After separating moments later, she snuggled her cheek against his solid chest, cherishing this moment with every fiber of her being. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her stomach and noticed they were glowing green, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Is that the anti-pregnancy technique, Naru-kun?" Ultear asked curiously, recalling how her sister-figures told her about this move quite some time ago.

Seeing the affirmative nod, the **Arc of Time** user gently rubbed her stomach. "I know it's not the right time for us having children since we already have two daughters we have to take care of. However, when we're both good and ready, we'll have so many adorable children together, my love." She explained with another sequence of joyous tears formulating at the corner of her eyes.

Sighing in content, Naruto kissed his wife's forehead. "There's no doubt about that. We will make something special when that time comes. I'm really looking forward to it, my beautiful wife." He said softly and leaned back to wipe away her tears again.

Laying back in her adoring husband's arms, Ultear absorbed the protective warmth that _only _he could provide her with, knowing very well that he enjoyed himself just as much as she did. Separating for a brief moment, the duo looked at one another with unwavering affection and kissed before embracing each other once more. They had finally had their precious moment together at long last.

* * *

**LEMON SCENE OVER!**

* * *

Still melted in their embrace, the duo would eagerly kiss each other every so often upon observing one another's face. Ultear occasionally nuzzled her cheek against her husband's chest and would peck his shoulder with the utmost satisfaction, humming angelically at how he played with her luscious black hair. Naruto just held onto his wife securely and smiled fondly at her affectionate nature towards him. Realizing it was getting time for bed, the duo kept their embrace steady, wanting it to last forever.

"That was magical, Naru-kun. You gave me the greatest gift. Thank you." Ultear whispered devotedly and comfortably snuggled into his warm chest.

Holding his fond smile intact, Naruto rubbed his lady's back. "I agree wholeheartedly, Ultear-chan. We finally had our magical moment together and I couldn't be happier. You're very welcome." He said softly before kissing the top of her head.

After several moments in that position, Ultear buried her face into her man's chest. "N-Naru-kun?" She asked suddenly with a nervous expression etching her features.

"…hmmm?" Naruto asked in return and slowly ran a few fingers through his beautiful partner's hair, giving her the time to regain her composure.

Removing her head from its position, Ultear looked up nervously. "I… I was thinking about something and it's very important to me. In the near future when we have children together and if my future child birthing leads to us having another daughter, could we name her Ur?" She questioned delicately before securely wrapping her arms around her lover's back.

"You want to name our future daughter after your mother." Naruto stated matter-of-factly and smiled at the uneasy nod he received before continuing, "Why are you so nervous, Ultear-chan? You should know that I'd never deny such a request. I understand how strongly you feel about this and you know how much I love you. It'll be a pleasure naming our future daughter after your mother. You're my wife and hold a part of me that'll forever be yours. The right to speak your mind is always there so please don't be so nervous about it."

Heart pounding rapidly into her chest upon hearing those heartwarming words, Ultear unwrapped her arms from her husband's back before smashing her lips against his, trickling her hands through his amazing golden locks. Moaning angelically, she continued making out with him, unwilling to separate, replaying his words in her mindset, while holding an expression of the utmost peace plastered across her face.

After what felt like ages, Ultear separated from the intense kiss. "I-I love you with all my heart, Naru-kun. I just can't live without you now. Thank you for agreeing with my wishes. It's just that my mother never abandoned me and though what happened in the past wasn't my fault, seeing how Himiko played a major part my awful past, I just can't get my mind off it. This is what my heart wants. I cherish Leah-chan and Wendy-chan with every fiber of my being, but I want nothing more than to name our future daughter after my mother." She explained with her voice laced in resolute tenderness and smiled beautifully before concluding, "If in the case you and I have a daughter, she'll be little Ur Uzumaki-Namikaze. That sounds perfect."

Sighing peacefully, Naruto nodded in approval. "I love you too Ultear-chan and once again, you're very welcome. I'm sure in the case you give birth to a daughter, she will be beautiful, just like her mother. Yes, that name sounds just right." He voiced out kindly and tightened his hold before taking another soft sigh.

Nodding in return, Ultear nuzzled her cheek against her husband's chest, inhaling his wonderful scent, basking in everything that transpired tonight. Heart racing at the recollection of intimacy, her smile only seemed to widen with each passing second and she hummed joyously at how passionate her long awaited night with the love of her life truly was. She was now finally complete.

After a while, a smirk worked its way to the White Dragon Slayer's face. "Ultear-chan, I think it's best if we both take a shower and change the bedding before getting some sleep. The bed sheets are completely drenched and so are we. My naughty angel went a little too far with the massage oil." He whispered huskily with his tongue barely tickling his lady's earlobe.

Shivering at the feel, the female mage blushed crimson. "Mou… you're so mean, Naru-kun!" She whined adorably and puffed out her cheeks upon hearing her husband's chuckles before proceeding, "I don't want to take a shower though. I want to sleep like this, holding onto every ounce of intimacy still fresh on my mind. What happened tonight was pure magic and I have no intention of forgetting it. I have no intention of removing myself from your arms either because it'll help me remember our magical time together. We'll take a shower in the morning so please let's just sleep like this."

Forming a serene expression, Naruto kissed his wife's cheek. "That's agreeable. I don't want to forget what happened tonight either so we'll do everything tomorrow. Let's sleep now, my_ Time Pearl_." He whispered with love oozing through his voice, holding his expression intact.

Heart skipping a beat, Ultear's formed a teary smile. "W-what did you just call me, Naru-kun?" She sniffled in a low voice, her eyes softening with each passing second.

Nodding, the blonde shinobi looked at his black haired angel intently. "That is your new affectionate nickname. I've actually been wanting to call you this name for a while now. I've given it a lot of thought and there's a clear reason for why I came to this very choice." He answered in sincerity and saw the visibly shaky reaction before explaining, "**Arc of Time**. Ultear-chan, your magic is quite rare among Earthland mages and it's because you're one of a kind. Time stops when I stare into your beautiful eyes. Though to be perfectly honest, this sensation is the same I experience when I am with your sister-figures, but _you_ are unique in your own right. You truly have entranced me with your enchanting personality. You, Miko-chan and Haku-chan all have black hair, but I haven't named any of you by your hair color. I felt it would have been too easy doing that. I wanted to give each of you a nickname that goes with your unique traits. When I'm with you Ultear-chan, _time_ stands still. This is how I came to the first portion of your nickname."

"Each one of your sister-figures have a uniqueness that drew me in. Though Haku-chan has the similar Ice element that you have, you have another ability which makes your nickname unique to you alone. Like the rest of my wives, your beauty knows no bounds. Your face is pure divinity. I've been through the joy of falling in love 5 times already, but you made me experience that joy all over again when you came into my life. I've truly fallen in love with you and there's nothing I won't do to keep you happy. My choice was then clear as day. From now on, you're my _Time Pearl_." Naruto concluded with his voice laced in kindness as he stared deep into his trembling lady's eyes.

Though she tried her level best not to break down crying, Ultear couldn't stop it from happening. Replaying her husband's passionate words ignited a love so intense, she felt her body heating up to levels beyond human imagination. Expressing how she now felt was not possible. Following suit, tears of joy flooded her face and she slowly got on her knees in order to look down at the love of her life, who always soothed her soul with his presence. Her emotions were going haywire with each passing second.

'_I… I see exactly how the others react every time Naru-kun calls them by their respective nicknames, but… I had no idea this was how they really felt. My heart. It's beating so fast_.' Ultear thought to herself in a slightly shaky manner, pressing a hand over her heart, feeling the furious thumps.

After spending some time to let everything sink in, Ultear gently cupped her highly patient husband's cheeks with both hands and caressed them with her delicate touch. Biting her lip in an attempt to halt more tears from leaking, she brought her lips against his, melting into his welcoming arms. Devotion simply rampaged in her mindset and the happiness she now felt, was just tremendous.

Naruto smiled softly at the way his affectionate wife was reacting and wanted for her to let it all go, knowing she was trying to keep it together. He truly cherished her like he did his other wives. His promise to treat each of his queens equally was forever going to be a promise that he'll uphold with everything he possibly has. He was very lucky having such beautiful women in his life.

"I adore my new nickname, Naru-kun. Thank you so much for being so caring towards me." Ultear sniffled tenderly and pulled away from the passionate kiss with her hazel brown eyes holding true peace before continuing, "I just don't know what I did to deserve you. Everything. You've given me everything imaginable. 5 beautiful sisters, 2 adorable little daughters, and you. I love you so much that I simply cannot begin to express it in words. You're my everything, Naru-kun."

"You gave my life purpose. You gave me another reason for living. My decision of defecting Grimoire Heart was the best one I ever made because at the end of it all, I was gifted such a compassionate husband, who treats me like a queen. I yearned for you to give me an affectionate nickname and hearing it now, makes everything I ever did worthwhile. You've truly completed me Naru-kun. I love you." Ultear concluded with tears of joy rolling down once more, holding this moment precious beyond belief.

Taking a long sigh upon hearing those heartwarming words, the White Dragon Slayer stroked his wife's luscious black hair with a tender touch, feeling immense happiness at seeing her overjoyed reaction. Laying her down beside him, he rubbed her back in an attempt to further make her comfortable because he wanted his gorgeous angel to always be at peace with him.

Wiping away his wife's tears, Naruto held a soft expression of his own. "You are a beautiful person inside out, Ultear-chan. I'm pleased you like the affectionate nickname I've now given you. You don't have to thank me because your happiness means the world to me. As your husband, I'll stop at nothing in giving you all that you rightfully deserve. You're forever mine now. I love you very much." He said in the utmost sincerity and then captured her lips in a passionate manner.

After separating moments later, Naruto held his lady tightly before saying, "Now let's get some sleep."

Burying her face into her husband's chest once more, Ultear wiped any residual tears she had in her eyes, sighing in the highest degree of satisfaction. With a soft nod, she agreed wholeheartedly, holding every compassionate thing he said engraved in her mindset. Meanwhile, Naruto reached out for the bottle of massage oil which was situated on the nightstand with his left hand. Securing the cap on, he placed the container inside the drawer before gluing himself back into his position.

With that, the husband and wife kissed each other one last time before gradually closing their eyes and letting the overwhelming passionate night ease themselves to a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

Squirming awake from the sunlight entering her line of sight, Ultear rubbed her eyes and a blush rose to her features upon recollecting the intense passionate memories of last night. Turning to her side, she saw her husband stroking her hair with a gentle smile directed at her, causing her heart to melt at the very sight of him in that manner.

"Good morning, my beautiful Ultear-chan." Naruto said warmly and held his woman close before reeling her in for a long and passionate kiss to start the day.

"Good morning to you too, my handsome Naru-kun." Ultear replied lovingly before wrapping her arms around the blonde shinobi's neck to deepen the lip lock.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Naruto picked his wife up bridal-style, raising his eyebrows in a mischievous manner, gesturing how the both of them were still oiled up from the previous night. In return an atomic blush rose to Ultear's face, causing her to look the other way in total embarrassment, knowing how passionate that night truly was.

Chuckling gently at the sight, the White Dragon Slayer began carrying his wife towards the bathroom, while the wife in question hummed angelically at her husband's affectionate treatment towards her. After taking a well-deserved shower and having a little_ fun_ while inside, the duo walked back outside with different reactions. For Naruto, he was simply holding a smirk on his face as he looked at his dazed wife, who was literally glowing like a stadium light from another passionate experience.

"N-Naru-kun, it's not funny!" Ultear whined loudly as she snapped back to reality, realizing her husband was still teasing her about what they did in the shower.

Smirk widening, Naruto shook his head. "I didn't say it was funny. Who'd have thought my _Time Pearl _was so flexible?" He said with a straight face and walked towards the bed, holding in the urge to laugh hysterically.

Blushing so hard that steam was literally formulating, Ultear crossed her arms childishly, but fell to the floor as her legs were wobbly from everything that happened. Turning around, Naruto smiled fondly at his wife and quickly grabbed hold of her waist, stabilizing her and pushing her against the wall, causing the wife in question to yelp in an adorable manner at the sudden change of pace. With his smile intact, he looked her deep in the eyes and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Ultear-chan." Naruto whispered with the utmost affection laced in his voice and his expression only softened at viewing her angelic face.

"I love you, Naru-kun." Ultear whispered in return and softly pressed her lips against her husband's, showing how much she truly cherished him.

After sharing a gentle make out session, Naruto once again held his lady bridal-style, while Ultear formed a divine look on her face at being held so delicately. Creating a shadow clone to change the bedding in his room, the blonde shinobi carried his wife downstairs towards the main floor of the compound. Hopping off her husband's arms, Ultear limped in her footing as she headed towards the dining room area, but only proceeded to do so when she held her man's hand with her own.

With that, the duo stepped into the room, where the remaining ladies were present, but judging by the loud chatters from outside, it was obvious Leah and Wendy were already playing outside. Cursing herself at the way her sister-figures were looking at her, Ultear took a deep breath.

"You seem to be glowing today, Ultear-chan. What's the deal, hmmm?" The ladies chorused in unison with wide smirks on their faces, showing they had planned this speech out for a while now.

Sputtering incoherent sentences, Ultear buried her face into her husband's chest, unwilling to look her fellow females in the eyes at the moment. She should have known they were going to tease her about the previous night. It was so obvious when she viewed them while waving goodnight to them.

Giggling angelically at their fellow occupant, the ladies placed their hands on their hips in what seemed to be another planned out scheme, causing the crimson blushing female mage to huff in the utmost annoyance at the continuous barrage of teasing she was receiving. On the sidelines, Naruto could only chuckle in amusement at his wives conversing with one another.

"Girls, as much as I love hearing this, ji-ji is awaiting our arrival at the Guild." Naruto said hastily with a serious expression now framed on his face.

Nodding in return, the ladies immediately straightened up, totally forgetting about the announcement Makarov was going to make today. This very announcement would decide if their sister-figure was going to become the next S-class mage so they had to be serious now. Seeing the mental gesture, Kushina and Mikoto immediately ran outside and brought their two daughters, who were holding Yuna and Carla respectively, back into the confines of the living room.

Not requiring any verbal instructions since it was pretty obvious, the ladies held each other's hands and the nearest two placed their hands on their husband's shoulders. With a final nod, Naruto took a deep breath and everyone at the compound vanished in a black-tinged white flash.

* * *

(At the Guild)

* * *

"JI-JI WHEN ARE YOU TELLING US WHO WON!?" Natsu roared in excitement with his hands waving in a frantic manner, eager to know the outcome of the trials.

Taking a sigh, Makarov shook his head. "I'll tell everyone soon, but we're just waiting for Naruto-kun and his family to come here first. They're the only ones not present here right now." He stated in a firm tone, to which his subordinates began nodding in understanding.

Currently; every Fairy Tail mage was present in the confines of the Guild Hall since everyone was eager for their Guild's next S-class mage. Those that hadn't participated were simply shocked to the core because they had seen their fellow mage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze killing Acnologia, the Apocalypse Dragon on the television. They were more fearful of him than ever. _No._ They were downright terrified.

Thank the heavens he was on their side.

Along with the Guild mates stood Shiho and Jason, both of whom wanting to film the winner of the S-Class Promotional Exams, knowing how greatly their previous recordings turned out. The Sorcerer Weekly was jumping to uncharted territory from the live feed of Naruto battling against Acnologia, and there were millions of questions that were emerging for the blonde shinobi at his office. It was unreal.

"Sorry we're late everyone." Naruto voiced out as he made his presence known, while his family members smiled at the members of Fairy Tail.

Smiling at the newcomers, Makarov nodded. "Good to have you here Naruto-kun and don't worry. I was just about to inform everyone about the results. This year's S-Class Promotional Exams were definitely tough. Those that were not a part of our recent journey have been caught up to speed and the details of the video feed gave proof to that. Now, let's get started." He said with a warm tone and saw everyone starting to gather around him in anticipation.

"There were 4 participants that made it to the finals this year. Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Haku Momochi, and Natsu Dragneel were those mentioned participants. After going through each and every document handed to me by the proctors, I've reached the final outcome. Since the 1st trial isn't to be calculated for the decision, I'll explain how the outcome was _really_ calculated." Makarov continued with his smile intact and saw the nods aimed his way before explaining, "Gray Fullbuster secured his position at _number 4_ with marks slightly deducted from the written exam, a time delay on the 2nd trial, and a medium-score on the 4th trial. Cana Alberona came at _number 3_ with higher marks on the written exam, but less on the 2nd trial and the 4th trial. Natsu Dragneel has achieved _number 2_ with a good score on the 2nd trial, and the 4th trial, but with the lowest score on the written exam."

"The winner with the most score on the 2nd trial, 3rd trial, and the 4th trial, I'm proud to present the next S-class mage of Fairy Tail… _Haku Momochi!_" Makarov concluded with his voice laced in pride before taking a deep sigh at giving his long overdue explanation.

In an instant, loud cheers echoed within the confines of the Guild Hall from every Fairy Tail mage, all of whom were very proud of their newest S-class mage. Though Cana, Gray, and Natsu deflated at them not being the winners, they knew only one person could emerge victorious and since Fairy Tail was like a family, they couldn't hold it against the blackette for winning.

Gildarts saw the reaction and immediately spoke out about how proud he was of his daughter, causing Cana to smile softly since her father wasn't lying to her. It didn't take Happy long to convince his partner Natsu to get enthusiastic about taking the exams next year so that wasn't much of a bother. Gray was simply relaxed and confident he would be the winner next time.

"YAY HAKU KAA-CHAN!" Leah and Wendy shouted repetitively, completely overjoyed at realizing their mother had become the newest S-class mage.

Haku was simply holding a satisfied expression, knowing her hard work had finally paid off. She was so proud of being given such a status and enjoyed everyone's reaction towards her winning this momentous event. Kissing both her daughters on the forehead, she turned towards her brightly smiling sister-figures and took turns hugging each of them tightly.

Stepping forward, Naruto pulled his wife towards him. "Congratulations, Haku-chan." He said proudly before reeling her in for a heated kiss, proud as he could ever be for his lady.

Moaning in content, Haku began making out with her husband, ignoring everyone standing around her since she was so happy that the love of her life was proud of her right now. After separating moments later, she turned towards everyone with flushed cheeks and bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you all for being so accepting. As the newest S-class mage, I'll make Fairy Tail proud!" Haku announced in the utmost determination with her eyes burning with resolve to further emphasize.

With a shark eating grin, Makarov raised his hand up. "THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" He roared in delight, to which everyone grinned widely in return before cheering at the top of their lungs.

…_and thus ends a tale of accomplishments_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**The S-Class Exams are finally over, Naruto's reputation has skyrocketed significantly all across Fiore, Haku emerged victorious as the next S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, and Naruto shared his passionate moment with Ultear at long last? ****_Review! Review! Review!_**

**Ultear-chan, you are so awesome. -:- ****_Arc of Time: Nosebleed Rewind!_****-:- Yeah with a grand total of ****_9,851 _****words marking the intimacy, there's absolutely no doubt. You're awesome all right. IT'S OVER 9000! [Lol, I just wanted to have that somewhere.] ****_REVIEW!_**

**_Now, let's get into a few details. There WILL be something I wish to get answered too._**

**Because you all reviewed so intensely, I kept my promise to deliver Naruto's and Ultear's moment of intimacy in this chapter. With this ****_EXTREMELY LENGTHY _****love making scene, I think I did well on my word. It's the ****_lengthiest _****intimate scene I've ever written, and I'm pretty sure it's one of the lengthiest ones on this website too. Now, the lemon scenes for this story are finally complete. We've been over this already so don't whine. Like I said back then; ****_I'm writing a story, not a lemon chronicle series._**

**Now it's your time to play out this scenario. This week SHOULD have been spent studying but I sacrificed myself, taking a lot of time out of my exam preparation schedule in order to write out this chapter. Not only that but on September 23rd (yesterday)... it was my **_**birthday**_**. I KNOW! My birthday was right when my exams are beginning and since I'm away from home because I'm on campus, I wasn't able to even celebrate my birthday. Also, I didn't even bother going out with my friends. **_**Why? **_**I promised each one of you that I would write this chapter if you reviewed well on the last chapter and because you all made your efforts in reviewing, I made my own sacrifice by spending my birthday on typing out this very chapter. Therefore, I expect some HEAVY dosage of reviews for my efforts here. Give it your all you guys! It's honestly the least you can do, right? ****_REVIEW!_**

**Yes, my exam schedule**** is very tough, and I'm still stuck for the next estimated month and 10 days since my final exam is going to be held on November 3rd, 2014. I can say the next chapter will probably be released on November 9th because I'll be heading back home for a week so I'll write the chapter within that time. After that, I'm back at university. Even in this hectic time, you guys have made me feel awesome about writing with your reviews. I just hope everyone continues providing me with a reason to keep writing. You all rock. Never forget that! Wish me the best!:)**

**HERE'S A QUESTION: ****_What do you suggest I should do for an Original Arc?_**

**Please note that this Original Arc will occur ****_AFTER _****the Magic Games Major Arc. I'm going to plan something ****_BEFORE _****the Magic Games as well, but that's a secret. What I want YOUR opinion on, is what I should do regarding another Original Arc?**

**I received a few PM's and reviews regarding this so far and need some more input. I got a mention of a Wizard Saint Summit (like the 5 Kage Summit in Naruto Shippuden), a Dragons meeting arc, and a few others. Now I'd like for everyone to give me something that I can use. The best suggestion I see which can work out in my story-line, I'll make it happen. I'll also give whoever was responsible for the suggestion the necessary credit in the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter in which it'll occur. PLEASE make an effort to review with your suggestions. I'll highly appreciate it!**

**Now I've already replied to everyone's reviews and it's time I did the same for the Guest Reviewers.**

**To those that enjoyed reading the battle, thank you very much for your opinions. I'm happy you guys liked the fight because it was one of the toughest things I've ever written in my life. I'm pleased you guys enjoyed the Yin-Yang Dragon Mode state also. Thanks again!**

**To those that are wondering about Acnologia's scales, it's going to be a secret but I'm sure everyone will enjoy what will happen when I get to that point. Thanks for taking the time out in reviewing!**

**To those that agreed on the time-skip bit I talked about, I'm happy for that. I honestly found that scene in canon was unnecessary so I'm not going to get into anything regarding it. To the one that posted about the overall story being good, thank you so much for your input. Thanks you guys!**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone whenever I get free from my exam schedule. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	44. Sealing the Deal

**I'm proud to present you all with the 44****th**** chapter of the story. Yeah with this update, it basically means that I'm finally back from my break from the exams I had to take and hopefully, I won't be taking another break like that again, but you never know with the university course loads so I'm not making any promises because after all, education comes first. Anyway, I'm so thankful for everyone that posted those awesome reviews which made me come back in such a determined manner. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

For Haku Momochi, time literally flew by as the celebration at Fairy Tail went into full-throttle. Every mage at the Guild also took part in the momentous event. Exotic drinks and various mouthwatering cuisines were served and there was a vast selection to choose from. Exquisite delicacies from all over Fiore were imported, including desert brought forth by the local bakery in Magnolia Town.

To add into the overall warm atmosphere, Shiho had several cameramen rolling footage of the celebration. Since his company had now become the primary leader in television broadcasting due to the airing of the fight between Naruto and Acnologia, he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Umm… Cana-chan, I think you've had enough drinks today." Gildarts said with a sweatdrop forming, still shocked at how much liquor his daughter could consume in a single sitting.

Frowning, Cana gulped down another jug of beer. "Pfft, loosen up tou-san. I'm just getting started." She replied nonchalantly and wiped her cheek of any residue liquor.

With mirth filling his eyes, Naruto shook his head. "Nii-san, obviously you haven't caught onto your daughter's ways of alcohol consumption. It'll honestly take a lot more than that for her to get truly intoxicated. I must say though, you have your hands full with her." He voiced out in a sly tone and propped his elbows on the table in tune, amused at the current situation.

After realizing he hadn't really spent a lot of time with Gildarts or Jiraiya for that matter, the White Dragon Slayer figured hanging out with them now would be the best course of action. Relaying this to his wives and daughters half an hour ago, he smiled at their understanding and hastily sat down where the spy network leaders were currently seated.

Grumbling, the former Ace scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right otouto." He said in defeat, to which his surrogate little brother smirked at the answer.

Drinking another serving of alcohol, Cana giggled at the interaction her father was having with the blonde shinobi. It wasn't surprising for her to realize how well those two were connected because she had seen the duo interacting countless times. She was proud of her father acting so free.

"So tou-san, what's new with you? Jiraiya oji-san told me about a special woman in your life." Cana teased craftily and raised her eyebrows periodically in mischief.

Taking this as a sign to leave, Jiraiya chuckled awkwardly and inched away from the scene, knowing how furious his spy network teammate was going to get. However, he was pleased Cana considered him her uncle because he pictured the young woman to be his niece. Because he and Gildarts shared a brotherly bond with one another, and since their ages were nearly the same, the scenario made sense.

Seeing the retreat, the orange haired mage seethed in rage. "Why that conniving baka…" He muttered under his breath and growled upon hearing the chuckles from the toad sage.

The reason for Gildarts' nerved reaction was quite simple. Over the past month, he and Katsya kept in contact through the **Communications Lacrima**. Their talks led to him relaying everything about Earthland and his travels, which the female Vampire listened to intently. A spark was ignited and they simply hit it off. Though both of them knew what they felt, they wanted to wait until the time was right.

Regaining his composure, the former Ace nodded his head. "Well this was a long time coming I suppose. In full honesty, I wanted to talk about it, but I didn't know how to begin." He said sheepishly and shook at his head at his giggling daughter before continuing, "I'm still not sure what I think. A lot has gone down recently and I've been trying to go over everything in my head, however, my mind keeps sending back blanks. I'm sure Jiraiya-san already told you all that you need to know about Katsya-chan. It's just… I don't know if I can proceed."

"You have to understand my views on women hadn't changed for the past 18 years, Cana-chan. That is, until now. I don't know if it's okay to move on. I haven't felt this way towards any woman since Cornelia-chan, your mother. I loved her so much and I'm not sure what to do. Would I be betraying her trust if I go forward? I know she'll want me to be happy and it's the thought of her that's stopping me." Gildarts concluded with a lone tear escaping his eye, recalling the past memories of his deceased wife.

'_Oh tou-san…_' Cana thought in the utmost sadness and hastily embraced her father, letting out a few tears since that tone showed how the man truly felt.

Seeing as his presence was no longer needed, Naruto inched away. '_I'm glad you're finally getting this talk out in the open, nii-san. When you informed me about this, I didn't say anything because I wanted you to speak to your daughter first. After all, her opinion matters the most_.' He voiced out in his mind and formed a small smile in the progression.

Tightening the hug his daughter was giving him, Gildarts breathed softly, treasuring this immediate and affectionate response. He wasn't usually an emotional person but when it came to the ones he considered precious, he could afford to make the exception.

Pulling away, Cana aimed her vision upwards. "Tou-san, I had no idea you felt this way. It's clear why you hesitated in telling me, but I want you to know something that I've kept from you." She said delicately and bit her lip before explaining, "Kaa-san passed away when I turned 6 years old and I came to Fairy Tail after her passing. I told you this, however, what I neglected to mention were the two letters she left in my care prior to her succumbing to her illness. At the time I had no idea what those documents contained. When I turned 13, I decided it was finally time. The first letter was directed to me with very heartwarming words and it made me cry at remembering kaa-san again. But the second letter was directed to you and when I opened it up, I became emotionally torn. That was the night I took up drinking liquor for the first time because I had no idea how else to deal with my emotional state. Though I ripped the letter apart, I'll tell you what it contained."

Forming a serious expression on his face, Gildarts readied himself for the conversation and when he saw his surrogate little brother moving away from the scene, he pulled him back. He considered Naruto to be family and he wanted the blonde to be here for him. Catching onto the gesture, the blonde in question smiled and nodded while seating himself back on his previous location.

Seeing the nod aimed her way, Cana let out a few tears. "In that letter, kaa-san expressed how much she hated the decision of leaving you all those years ago. She loved you so much and just wanted for you to be present at home with her, but your constant absence made it hard for her to cope. Even after leaving you, kaa-san didn't get into any relationship because you were her one true love. She decided to take care of me as a single mother. You were unaware that she was going to have me when the two of you went your separate ways." She spoke gravely and sniffled at the tears emitting from her father's eyes before concluding, "Kaa-san wrote that she could read you like an open book. She expressed that you and her were soul-mates, giving her more grief on choosing to divorce you. She also wrote that if there came a time where you would reach a problem that you considered out of your comprehension, remember what she always told you in the past. She always trusted your judgment and that you should do what your heart desires. She'll never get angry at your decisions and she finished her letter by stating that she hopes you'll forgive her for what she did to you all those years ago."

"I'm so sorry for keeping this from you tou-san. You should move on because it's been 18 years and you've lived through enough regret. Don't do this only for kaa-san's sake but for mine too. Please." Cana finished with her eyes continuously releasing tears and did nothing to stop it.

Letting out tears fluently at the conversation, Gildarts hastily wiped his daughter's watery eyes before pulling her in his arms. Feeling unimaginable levels of emotions coursing through his mindset, he ignored the vision of several confused Guild mates nearby and simply kept his embrace steady.

"Cornelia-chan always was my better half. She knew me better than anyone." Gildarts whispered in a heavy tone and separated from the embrace to see his daughter smiling softly.

With that, Gildarts wiped his own tears. "I cannot begin to explain how I'm feeling right now, but I'm not going to let my emotional state get the best of me. Your mother believed in me and even when she left me, I somewhat knew what her reasons were. Still, I kept to myself. Realizing that I wasn't wrong in my assumptions, I can't be happier. Thank you for telling me this, Cana-chan." He spoke warmly and smiled fondly at the nod he received before concluding, "I forgave your mother a very long time ago and I only wished things could have been different. If that was the case, I would still have her by my side today. However, she would always speak about how things happen for a reason. I am picturing her beautiful face even now and though it's going to be hard, I'm going to try and move on."

"I understand it must be very hard for you to say this, tou-san. Just remember I'll always be at your side because you deserve all the happiness you can get. Kaa-san would be extremely proud of you." Cana whispered with a tender smile and embraced her father tightly once more.

From afar, Jiraiya inched towards the bar counter. '_I knew you'd hesitate in telling your daughter, which is why I gave you a jump start, Gildarts-san. I'm so happy for you right now. After all your child's opinion outweighs everyone else that's present here. You needed this. Now, you can move on at long last._' He thought to himself and took a small sigh before viewing various drinks on the counter.

Framing a soft expression at the word exchanged, Naruto nodded his head in approval. Seeing the smile aimed his way by the father-daughter duo, showed him that they were appreciative. With that, he leaned back into his chair and turned his vision towards his family, all of whom had watched the display.

Respiring heavily, Laxus stepped towards the duo. "Here you are sensei. I think you'll need this." He whispered and placed two drinks on the table before turning away.

Smirking at his blonde spy network student, Gildarts pulled him back. "You'll stay here Laxus." He voiced out with his smirk intact and positioned the male onto a chair across from him.

Smiling widely at the elder mage, Laxus graciously sat down beside Cana, who nudged his shoulder with warmth blazing through her features, causing him to chuckle in return.

Grabbing one of the drinks from the table, Gildarts viewed the duo analytically. Though he would have destroyed anyone would dared easing towards his daughter, he didn't really mind Laxus because he knew the young man very well. In his mind, he had no quarrels if those two forged a relationship.

Chuckling, the White Dragon Slayer revolved his vision. "Hey can you hear me, Kushi-chan?" He asked in a low whisper, waving silently at his red haired wife who was observing him periodically.

Applying chakra to her ears, Kushina waved back. "I can hear you, Naru-kun. What's up?" She asked in return, while her sisters quickly glanced at her at the mention of their husband.

"I'm going to do something special so I want you to steady a flow of chakra to your ears. Express this to Miko-chan and Haku-chan as well. Now just sit back and watch what's going to happen next." Naruto spoke with his whisper-like tone intact and smiled at the nod he received in return.

On the sidelines, the female Uzumaki did as told, causing Mikoto and Haku to apply chakra to their ears, further raising curiosity to the other ladies. Though they didn't know what their husband was planning, they were highly intrigued at the mischievous look he had on his face. Leah and Wendy were busy talking to several female mages from their chairs so they weren't really understanding of the situation.

"Nii-san, Laxus-san. I require your attention for a moment. It's of the greatest importance." Naruto said calmly and pulled out a special device from his pocket.

Growing intrigued at the word exchange, Gildarts and Laxus rotated their heads towards the White Dragon Slayer, pondering on what was so important. Gesturing for the man to proceed, they leaned back in their seats, while Cana took an analytical glance at the device that just appeared.

Meanwhile, Naruto grinned. "This is footage I filmed by the use of the **Video Recording Lacrima** when all of us were in Edolas. I've shown this to everyone at the Guild a few months ago, but since you guys were gone on the spy network missions, it's time I showed you the footage also." He explained in a cool tone, mentally rolling around in hilarity at what was going to happen.

"Ah the Edolas footage huh? I'm all for watching it, otouto. Ever since Jiraiya-san and I have been caught up on those spy network missions, we hadn't been informed on many things. I'm sure Laxus hasn't seen this tape either so now's the best time. Go ahead and turn on the device." Gildarts spoke in peaked interest and looked to see his spy network student nodding eagerly.

Beside the two mages, Cana was holding in the urge to giggle out loud. '_Oh… I can't wait for this!_' She squealed inwardly and took a sip of her drink, watching the scene very closely.

On the sidelines, Kushina, Mikoto, and Haku heard their husband perfectly and didn't waste a second in whispering this new development to their sisters, all of whom smirked darkly. A safe distance away, Jiraiya was viewing this display and had also caught onto whatever was going to transpire.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto nodded his head. "All right you two. Prepare yourself for a show like no other. I'd advise you remain in your seats until further notice. Thank you." He stated with a professional voice and held the urge to laugh out loud, a reaction Cana shared from her position.

With that, the Wizard Saint turned on the device and placed it on the table in front of him, while _secretly_ placing an undetectable Fuinjutsu barrier just in case his two victims felt the urge to do something drastic afterwards. Zoning in, the ladies were fully engrossed in the display and had their eyes fixated at the sight along with Jiraiya, who inched a little closer from his position to see more clearly.

As the video began playing, Gildarts and Laxus were totally amazed at what they were seeing. Imagery of Fairy Tail's duplicate Guild appeared, shocking the duo to no ends, but what made them go wide-eyed was the fact that the mages of Fairy Tail from this world had counterparts in that one.

At first, the two spy network members laughed hysterically at Elfman's replica and several other mages, all of whom were totally different people in the real world. Gildarts even made a comment on how innocent his daughter's Edolas copy was, much to Cana's disapproval. However, when the time came where their own counterparts showed up, they quickly braced themselves.

"_I told you they'll be all right, Laxus-baka!_"

Clenching his fists, Laxus glared at the screen. "What in the hell? Freed's counterpart is treating mine in such a manner? Not only that, but it seems this happens more than usual. This is horrible." He muttered under his breath, undeniably furious at the Fairy Tail Edolas scenario.

"_H-hai, Freed-sama!_"

Drawing blood through his clenched fists, Laxus gnashed his teeth together. "Oh… my counterpart is such a baka! He not only _takes_ the abuse with pride, but he also gives out such honorifics?" He growled viciously, humiliated beyond belief at his parallel world copy's personality.

"So… are you going to call me _Cana-sama_ from now on, Laxus-kun?" Cana asked with a wide smirk on her face before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Turning towards Cana, the grandson of Makarov glared heatedly upon tuning into the loud giggling she was emitting, causing him to get even more humiliated at what he just saw. Trying to jump out and find Freed to teach him a lesson to keep his pride intact, further angering him since he was now thinking like Elfman, he narrowed his eyes. Before he could do anything, he grunted in pain as his head bashed against an invisible wall, causing him to skid down to the ground.

Everyone on the sidelines laughed hysterically at the sight, amused as they could ever be, fortunately for Freed, the mage wasn't present or he would be running from an enraged Laxus. The ladies of the Wizard Saint kept laughing and felt very proud their husband provided them with this gift. Laughing along with the group, Naruto hastily informed the blonde mage of the Fuinjutsu barrier he had activated.

"For your sake Freed, I hope you don't show yourself when this barrier lifts!" Laxus growled in fury and sat back on his seat with his mindset fixated on getting some sort of payback.

Not holding a reaction to anything that was taking place, Gildarts sat firmly on his seat, staring fixedly at the lacrima screen. Jiraiya took this opportunity to inch closer to the viewing because he hadn't seen the video either, while Cana stiffened at what her father would do a few moments from now.

"_I returned from my routine flower picking everyone, and it went very well I must add. They smell so wonderful, don't you agree?_"

Body twitching like experiencing a jolt of lightning, Gildarts narrowed his vision. "My counterpart in Edolas picked flowers? Now he's asking others how those flowers smelt? Oh the horror…" He murmured to himself in the highest degree of depression, unwilling to believe this horrible event.

"_You're such a girl, Gildarts. I was right to call you Girly-darts!_"

"What in the..? My counterpart's getting talked down to by Jet and Droy of all people?" Gildarts mumbled furiously and let out a dark growl at the imagery of Edo Elfman comforting his replica.

Rising from his seat, the former Ace snatched the **Video Recording Lacrima** from the table into his right hand and crushed it to pieces by applying force onto it. Seething in absolute rage, his anger only seemed to escalate upon hearing his daughter rolling around on the ground in laughter.

Holding his stomach, Jiraiya bit his lip. "Poor baby. Do you want to take a stroll in the garden outside of the Guild? There will be flowers there. I'm sure the Fairy Tail populace would love to smell them." He voiced out in resolute hilarity, knowing he'll have fun with this for a very long time.

"Jiraiya… I suggest you run." Gildarts snarled venomously, to which his spy network partner simply held an amused smirk plastered across his face.

Pausing his laughter, Naruto shook his head. "I wish breaking the lacrima would end things, nii-san." He stated coolly and let out a few chuckles before continuing, "Unfortunately, what you just destroyed was a _copy_. I knew you'd do something like this so I made the necessary precautions beforehand. The real copy of the footage is safely hidden and I can assure you, I'm going to have a lot of fun watching the video over and over again. Tough luck."

Knocking his fists together repeatedly in outrage, the former Ace felt downright humiliated at the horrid word exchange. He should have known his surrogate little brother would perform such an action.

"T-tou-san… are you all right?" Cana asked within giggles as she got up from the ground, holding in the urge to fall right back down again.

In return; Gildarts sighed heavily. "Do I look all right? My counterpart was a damn flower picker!" He roared in embarrassment with a full-on glare aimed at his daughter.

Just like that, Cana was on the floor once more, choking on the laughter she was emitting at seeing her father's mannerisms. Laxus joined in on the scene and though his own embarrassment was flowing freely, he found it highly amusing to see his spy network teacher so outraged. Everyone else that viewed the event unfold was also in the same position. It was very humorous to say the least.

"_Ahaha_… my word. That felt so good." Naruto said to himself in complete satisfaction and turned towards his ladies, all of whom were wiping their tears which resonated from heavy laughter.

After the moment passed at long last, Gildarts calmed himself down and started cackling loudly at his outburst. Shaking his head, he also found the whole ordeal downright hysterical and felt amused by his own counterpart, knowing he'll never act in that manner. That was a fact.

With that, Naruto canceled the barrier he had created and turned his head to see his soon-to-be bride Mirajane getting up from her seat. Looking fixedly, he saw her munching down a Kuzumochi, an exotic chill-served mochi cake and the silverette's all-time favorite food. Raising an eyebrow at the sight of his lady now walking towards him with a sultry sway in her hips, he grew interested and smirked upon observing the mischievous expression she had plastered across her face.

Following suit, Mirajane wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Do you want some desert, Naru-kun?" She asked seductively and pressed herself into his chest with her features twinkling in the same mischief.

Grinning at the antics of his wife, Naruto reeled her in for a sizzling kiss, tasting the enchanting flavor of her juicy tongue and the icy remnants of the sweet desert. Cupping her wide hips with both hands, he lifted her up and started making out with her in a frenzied fashion, savoring the amazing sensation. Moaning angelically at the delicious change of pace, Mirajane slowly snaked her legs around her lover's waist and ventured off into a fervent and extremely juicy tongue battle. Upon getting her curvy rear squeezed by the strong hands holding her steady, the female mage's mindset flooded with desire.

Sounds of whistling rampaged in the vicinity from the display, but the duo completely ignored the annoyance and kept locking lips without a blatant care in the world. On the sidelines, the remaining ladies of the Wizard Saint smirked widely, watching their sister-figure successfully performing her task. Lowering their visions, their eyes softened at the sight of their two beautiful children merrily eating some food.

"Sweet Kami-sama, just look at those two go. They're literally eating each other's faces." Macao mumbled breathlessly with internal jealousy blazing at the sight of the ardent make out session.

Nodding in absolute agreement, Wakaba smoked his cigar. "That bastard even took Mira-chan." He added into the jealous-laced talk with the highest degree of irritation.

It was no big reveal to see the duo were acting this way. Macao didn't have the same obsession his friend did regarding women, but his personality was renowned at the Guild. Therefore, those that witnessed his current state made no comment. They knew it was a normal day occurrence.

Wakaba was a different story as his obsession over Mirajane was known by everyone. To see him fawning over the silverette in the past was a frequent scenario and this also extended to him asking the female mage out on a date, bringing forth talks of him divorcing his wife if the date proposal was accepted. This was before the blonde ninja had joined Fairy Tail.

"I'd advise you to tone it down." Jiraiya stated glacially in order to make his presence near the duo known before continuing, "I'm not going to stand hearing anyone slandering my most prized student's name. This is your first and final warning. All of you are members of the same Guild. If you're going to backbite about your own family members no less, you're no better than low-life hypocrites."

"Keep this up and neither one of you will live to see tomorrow. Not only will you be facing my wrath, but you'll face the mage whose wife you're lusting over. Recall what Naruto-kun did on Tenrou Island. He killed the Apocalypse Dragon, _Acnologia_. Now grow up. You're embarrassing yourselves." Jiraiya concluded with his glacial tone intact before grabbing a drink from the counter.

Paling with endless shivers running down their spines, Wakaba and Macao took long gulps, totally thrown off by the words the toad sage spoke of. His very tone made them quake in fear, but what they were most fearful of was the threat he left them with. Either they change their ways, or they'll face the wrath of **The White Flash**, the only one in history that ended the terror of the Apocalypse Dragon.

"…well you better tell the wife and kid to plan your funeral, Wakaba." Macao muttered with sweat rolling down his forehead before facing his fellow mage, who was now unconscious on the floor with his eyes bulged to comical proportions.

Smirking a safe distance away, Mikoto eased the chakra she had applied to her ears. '_Jiraiya-san, you're truly my husband's teacher. Thank you for sticking up for our family like that. I knew something was going on and when I heard those two morons, I wanted to pulverize them for talking that way about my sister and husband, but now it's not needed. I just wish you act like this more often._' She thought to herself with a satisfied expression before relaying what she heard to her sister-figures.

In return, the remaining ladies were simply watching the toad sage with cordiality, knowing the man was very protective over their family. Though he definitely didn't like showing this side of him, evident by how he would portray himself as a self-proclaimed super pervert, he was actually one of the kindest people anyone could ever hope to encounter. They felt proud of him being there for them.

Meanwhile, Naruto pulled away from the everlasting sensual kiss. "That was very tasty, Mira-chan." He said sincerely and licked his lips before stroking his angel's silver hair.

"Mmm… it sure was, Naru-kun." Mirajane purred cutely with flushed cheeks, pleased she found her favorite dish on one of the cuisine stands.

A vast majority of the Guild mates who had seen the display shared severe degrees of awkwardness coursing through, while a considerable portion stayed jealous, but that was a normal day occurrence. Coughing loudly to regain their shaky composures, they turned their heads away. They had no intention of letting either the duo in on what they saw. They didn't want to get beaten to a pulp.

Shiho was very careful with his cameramen throughout and had ordered them not to film anything related to the White Dragon Slayer without the man's consent. Even though this would be aired after the footage was looked over at the Sorcerer Weekly Headquarters, he still wanted to be careful.

Rubbernecking, Lisanna sighed. "Mira-nee sure acts differently when she's around Naruto-nii. I mean she never was so carefree with anyone in the past, not even with us. It's still hard to believe really. " She said matter-of-factly, eyeing the scene in front of her.

"NARUTO NII-SAN IS A MAN!" Elfman roared repeatedly in approval, bobbing his head at the display, proud his older sister was so comfortable in her life.

For a long time now, the youngest Strauss sibling started referring to the blonde shinobi as her older brother since the man was going to be her future brother-in-law. Not only that, but her eldest brother Elfman overheard her speech a while back and also began referring to the man as an older brother.

When the duo spoke about this to Mirajane a short while ago, their hearts simply blazed in affability, watching their eldest sibling tearfully embracing both of them with sincere gratitude. Though they didn't disagree with their sister's relationship, they had no reason to think in that manner now. Mirajane truly was the happiest she has ever been. There was no doubt about that.

"**I don't recall Naruto being a female, ningen. Therefore, your words are meaningless.**" Kurama piped in coldly to seize the enthusiastic Strauss sibling's rant before annihilating a plate of barbeque chicken.

Forming a dopey face, Elfman receded into his seat, undeniably irritated and confused at how and why the bijuu always seemed to ruin his moments of manliness. He didn't like it one bit. Turning his attention back towards his little sister Lisanna, he frowned deeply at observing her giggling at his troubled state.

"You're so mean Kurama, but I enjoy how easily you make Elfman-nii upset." Lisanna spoke within giggles, while the bijuu snickered in amusement at those words.

Shortly into the commencing of the celebrations, the Wizard Saint had summoned Kurama on the outskirts of Magnolia Town, where the fox had brought out the body of Acnologia. With his **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode** giving him an internal message, Naruto placed his hand on the corpse and somehow, the _entire_ flow of residual magical energy from Acnologia's body became absorbed into his own, giving him a very substantial boost of power.

With that, Kurama swiftly cut the dragon's body to pieces and allowed Naruto to seal the scales of the dragon in question into one scroll, while sealing the tail and fangs into two separate ones. Though the blonde shinobi somewhat pictured what he wanted to do with Acnologia's corpse, he figured now wasn't the time to implement his plan. After that episode, he flashed back with his partner to the Guild.

Coming back to the events going on at the Fairy Tail Guild, the Exceeds were having a good time enjoying the cheerful atmosphere. Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were present a safe distance away from the humans along with Yuna, who was happy being near her feline friends.

"Aye… do you want some fish, Carla? I have a lot of fish and they're really tasty. Here try some!" Happy spoke eagerly from his position, holding up a plate of fish with a somewhat pleading expression.

Groaning, Carla shook her head. "No I don't want to eat some fish right now, Happy. You just saw me eating some food earlier and I don't have room for anything more. I'm not hungry." She grumbled in irritation, wondering why the male Exceed kept pestering her so frequently.

Seeing the irritated reaction, Happy turned towards Pantherlily. "I want you to fight me!" He roared in fury, trying to formulate the same tone his partner Natsu displayed on numerous occasions.

Sighing deeply at the enraged Exceed, Pantherlily shook his head, unwilling to get into a fight for such a lousy reason, knowing why Happy wanted to fight in the first place. Since he was nearby the Exceed trio, Kurama took the opportunity and _silently_ hopped beside them.

"No I won't fight. It would prove no purpose. Why meet fists over something so trivial and foolish? I have no intention of fighting. Now calm down and enjoy the party. I have no time for this." Pantherlily said bluntly and narrowed his eyes, to which Happy fumed at the quick answer.

"**What about me, feline? Do you wish to fight me?**" Kurama asked coldly and formed a bloodthirsty grin as he patted the ground below.

Happy could only sweat profusely at the suggestion. "AYE! NO KURAMA-SAN!" He shouted within trembles, unwilling to get into a fight with the bloodthirsty bijuu.

Nodding contently in return, Kurama turned to face the second Exceed before asking, "**What about you, abomination? I simply wonder how you were named Pantherlily. You look like a damn rat to me.**"

Pantherlily simply cowered under the eyes of his past tormentor. Being called a rat was degrading to his status as an Exceed, but lashing out was something Lily wished to avoid at all costs. There's a thin line between life and death when it comes to Kurama. If he doesn't like you, he doesn't like you. And when he doesn't like you, he will kill you if you get on his bad side. Honestly, part of Lily believed he'd already be dead if Kurama had a choice in the matter. So with a wounded pride and a strike of fear, Pantherlily submissively lowered his head, remaining silent.

This reaction came to no surprise to anyone in actuality. Whenever Kurama was around, the male Exceed would always be on edge due to the events that transpired in Edolas. Even though the bijuu didn't mean what he said, he still loved to torment his victims.

Snickering, Kurama revolved his head. "**Now you kit… I recall you had quite the episode earlier.**" He voiced out coolly and patted Yuna's fur with a tail.

"T-tou-chan…" Yuna yipped squeakily, warming up highly at glancing at her blonde human father-figure from the corner of her eye.

"**Hmmm… Seems Naruto was correct in saying you only speak one word right now. It's still surprising you think of him as your father, but I'm not complaining. Hmm, you're an amusing one, Yuna.**" Kurama spoke humorously and grinned at the yips he received before continuing, "**I'm sure you understand what I'm saying because you're nearing the age to **_**fully**_** comprehend human speech. After what happened recently, I have no doubt that you want to protect your family from danger. Therefore in the near future, I'm going to start training you to give you an upper hand. I won't stand you getting harmed.**"

Nodding her head slowly, the female fox formed a teary smile because like her fellow creature spoke of, she was just recently able to understand human speech. Yipping cheerfully to show her appreciation, she snuggled into her former caretaker Kurama, who began groaning inwardly at the affectionate behavior. It reminded the bijuu of having an offspring and that simply was _not_ his scene.

Turning down another request from Happy, Carla faced the two foxes before stating, "You're really protective of her, Kurama-san."

Letting out a growl, the bijuu glared at the female Exceed. "**She's one of my own kind. Of course I'll be protective of her. Don't get me wrong though. Consider me soft and I'll end you right here.**" He replied coldly with a hardened expression, showing he meant what he said.

Gulping nervously at the tone of the nine-tailed fox, Carla nodded frantically, knowing the fox in question wasn't kidding around. She was scared of Kurama, but to a lesser degree than Pantherlily since the bijuu treated her normally with her affiliation to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

"Aye… Kurama-san is so scary!" Happy muttered in complete nervousness, a reaction Pantherlily mirrored perfectly.

Smirking at the events being transpired, Kurama picked up a piece of chicken and brought it towards Yuna, who immediately caught onto what he was trying to do. Squeaking in her yips, the female fox opened her mouth and happily munched down the tasty food, holding a soft smile on her face, much to the approval of her fellow fox caretaker.

'_D-damn. At times, he's normal but at others, he's a bloody demon! Outrageous!_' Pantherlily roared in his head, trying to calm himself down from his Edolas recollections.

In the interim; Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Gajeel were also easing into the joyous event and were in their own little discussions. Elfman and Lisanna were nearby and chose to join in on the talks, bringing Levy, Lucy, Evergreen, and Juvia to do the same from their former positions on the sidelines.

"I'm totally fired up to fight someone right now. After battling Gildarts at the S-class exams, I'm more eager to win against everyone else I can find at the Guild. Haku-san will be my opponent!?" Natsu roared in determination before abruptly letting out a yelp as his ear got pinched.

Removing her hand, Lisanna glared strongly. "Natsu-kun, don't challenge Haku-nee! She is enjoying herself with the others and has no time to play games. Find someone else to fight!" She countered with her expression intact, unwilling to budge from her decision.

Since Lisanna had already come to consider Naruto as her older brother, she figured it was the right thing to do by referring to the man's wives as sisters. Because her own older sister was one of the blonde shinobi's wives, her thought process became stronger in that respect.

"You always do this, Lisanna-chan! Always stopping me from fighting!" Natsu whined in protest, knowing the youngest Strauss sibling kept forcing down his urge to prove himself.

Giggling, Lisanna shook her head. "Just enjoy the celebration Natsu-kun. Don't be a buzzkill. Also from what I remember, you lost against Gildarts-san. He only passed you on a conditional victory." She stated calmly and turned towards her fellow female mages, all of whom sniggered in amusement.

"Juvia likes this party. Does Gray-sama like this party?" Juvia asked softly with her vision aimed at the black haired mage beside her.

Smiling, Lucy took a deep breath. '_Juvia-chan sure has changed in the past two months, I must say. Because of the recent turn of events and her getting over Naruto-san, she has diverted her attention towards Gray. I'm not sure why she did but I'm glad she's finally coming around_.' She reasoned in her mind with her smile widening before nodding in approval to her thoughts.

"Yeah it's something special all right, Juvia. I've never seen such a wide spread of food and the Sorcerer Weekly has never covered the celebration to such an extent. The Guild truly has become very strong." Gray answered simply and smiled at the scene in front of him.

With a nod, Juvia was in agreement and scooted a little closer to the man, who didn't oppose the advancement, much to her happiness. Gray had found out about the attention the female mage gave him a short while ago and though he was unsure at this time, he didn't want to disappoint her.

In the momentum, Loke formed a grin. "Ah say Lucy-chan, do you want something to drink? Think of it as a date in return of all those favors you owe me for my past interventions. What do you say?" He asked cheekily and took out a rose in the direction of the blonde female.

Groaning, Lucy breathed deeply. "Why do you keep acting this way, Loke? You keep mentioning those favors but I didn't ask for any of them in the first place. Argh okay fine, you can get me a drink!" She answered in irritation, hoping the male would stop pestering her for a while.

Handing over the rose he had in his hand, Loke smirked widely before rushing towards the area where drinks were currently being served. Sighing at the sight, Lucy shook her head and smiled at her spirit summon, while Elfman suddenly let out a groan upon feeling a fist smashing the top of his head.

"Don't even dare, Elfman." Evergreen stated in a shriek-like tone, knowing what the male Strauss sibling wanted to do recently.

"Why does everyone stop my manliness? NONE OF YOU ARE MANLY!" Elfman wailed in disapproval and gritted his teeth at what was happening.

Giggling, Evergreen swatted the male's shoulder. "Ah shut it, you man-baby. Just enjoy the party." She whispered in a softer tone, formulating a smile on her face.

Observing the female keenly, Elfman didn't know what was going on, but hesitantly gave into the demands of the female in question. He was so lost in the thought process of the scenario, he didn't notice his younger sister and the other mages smirking at his predicament.

'_Elfman-nii you truly are dense sometimes._' Lisanna thought in paramount hilarity, wondering if she should let her big brother in on what's going on.

Shaking his head, Gajeel faced his fellow mages. "I'm pondering on the reactions of the other Guilds in Earthland. After witnessing Naruto-san killing Acnologia, they must be in uproar." He voiced out calmly, still shocked to the core at what transpired on Tenrou Island yesterday.

"It's understandable, Gajeel-kun. I mean everyone saw Naruto-san doing what no one in the past 400 years has done. I just hope no one dares challenge him because they'll be totally humiliated." Levy added into the conversation while holding in a giggle at the mere thought.

Laughing, the group were in agreement, but had to shudder painfully at recollecting the strength their fellow Guild mate had at his disposal. It was considered utterly foolish trying to fight Naruto in the past, but fighting the man in his **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**? Yeah, it would prove to be downright suicidal.

Watching the happy group of people in front of them, Bisca squirmed a little. "When do you think we should tell them, Alzack-kun?" She asked nervously and turned towards her fellow mage, who she was _secretly_ in a relationship with for over a week now.

"I… I don't know, Bisca-chan. For now I think it's best if we join them on the celebration and maybe tomorrow or the day after, we can let everyone at the Guild know about our announcement." Alzack replied with the same nervousness and gently held the woman's hand.

With that, Bisca nodded her head. "It's not like we'll be keeping this to ourselves forever. Everyone will find out sooner or later. Therefore, I agree on telling them after the celebration." She voiced out and smiled at the man, while the man in question mirrored the action.

"What're you two talking about?"

Yelping, the duo turned around and saw Bickslow and Freed, both of whom were the source of the sound. Sputtering incoherent sentences at the awkward situation they were now situated in, they tried regaining their composure, but it was proving more difficult than they had thought.

"I-it's nothing!" Alzack stuttered out with his female companion doing the same, causing the two males in front of them to raise an eyebrow.

"Jeez. What's got you two so moody? Well whatever. Do as you please." Freed stated calmly and began walking away from the strange sight, while his friend follow his movement.

All of a sudden, Laxus came blazing forward. "FREED-BAKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He roared furiously and started channeling lightning throughout his body.

"W-what'd I do?" Freed asked fearfully as he inched backwards, unwilling to question why his team leader was so angry right now.

Hastily revolving his head, Freed nudged his teammate Bickslow's shoulder before dashing off into the distance, an action Bickslow mirrored since he was also lost for words at this moment. None of them wanted to meet the wrath of the grandson of Makarov so running was the best for now.

"Get back here!" Laxus growled at the sight and took off in blazing speeds, determined to show that he wasn't anything like his foolish Edolas counterpart.

Breathing in absolute relief, Alzack and Bisca wiped the sweat that formulated from the very bizarre turn of events, but smiled since they weren't found out yet. With a nod, the duo started making their way towards the cuisine stands to finally join the celebration and enjoy themselves too.

At the same time, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were engaged in a heated discussion, which required the utmost dedication to conclude. The ones that the discussion revolved around, Leah and Wendy, were sweatdropping constantly and could only grumble adorably at the events now being transpired. However, the ladies were lost in their own little world to notice this.

"See? Our daughters take after _me_. They loved eating strawberry cheesecake, just like their kaa-chan!" Erza reasoned strongly and glared at her sisters, proving she was the clear victor of this whole development.

Matching the glare instantly, Kushina narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about, dattebane!? Leah-chan and Wendy-chan both enjoyed savoring that salt ramen. It's obvious they take after _me_!" She countered with her hair hovering to further emphasize her point.

"Ah, but did you see the way our daughters devoured those blueberry cupcakes? Yeah, that's right. My favorite type of desert and they so eagerly ate it to their fill. Therefore, _I'm_ clearly in the lead!" Ultear said plainly with her vision blazing at her sisters in an attempt to turn things in her favor.

**Sharingan** swirling around heatedly, Mikoto took a deep breath. "Oh and what about them eating my favorite dish, onigiri with bonita filling? Anyone sensible can see the children take after _me_!" She argued with the utmost intensity, unwavering in her steadiness.

Debate session now in full-throttle, the ladies continued to arguing back and forth, causing several Guild mates nearby to sweatdrop at what was happening around them. Of course the women were so engrossed in their talks that they didn't even notice the crowd watching them.

Keenly observing the childish behavior their mothers were resonating, the two daughters of the Wizard Saint kept munching their food, but had their arms crossed with their cute mannerisms intact. An irritation filled their respective mindsets as they kept getting yanked back and forth.

"Kaa-chans stop! I liked all the food!" Leah complained with a dizzy expression plastered across her face from the continuous pulls.

"Yeah me too! Now stop it. My head is hurting!" Wendy piped in for her little sister and grumbled at the beyond strange turn of events taking place.

Putting a halt in their movements, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer bit their lips in embarrassment, finally realizing what they were doing to their daughters. Chuckling sheepishly to keep in tune with the progression, they looked at one another with divine smiles on their faces. It was times like these that the female mages knew their husband was responsible for granting them all with the godsent gift of motherhood. They had him to thank for this wonderful family. Taking turns kissing the duo on the forehead, they nodded with their eyes oozing with adoration and affection.

"We're sorry, you two. Forgive us?" Mikoto asked softly with her **Sharingan** deactivated, while her sister-figures bobbed their heads in agreement.

With tender expressions etched to their features, the duo beamed. "We forgive you kaa-chans!" They chirped cheerfully in unison, their eyes matching the affectionate glance aimed their way.

Not wasting any time upon hearing those beautiful words, Erza and Haku quickly grabbed the two adorable girls into their arms respectively, while Kushina, Mikoto, and Ultear sighed in the utmost peace. Their little balls of sunshine always satisfied their maternal instincts thoroughly.

Glancing at the display from afar, Mirajane tightened the hold she had on her husband and smiled gorgeously at the wonderful sight. Naruto simply had soft eyes watching his amazing family and slowly made his way towards them, while his wife hummed a merry tone in the progression.

The male mages of the Guild standing nearby could only smile warmly at the Uzumaki-Namikaze family because Leah and Wendy always provided them with immense comfort. The female mages of Fairy Tail on the other hand, squealed at the antics of the adorable duo.

"I take it everyone's enjoying themselves?" Naruto asked coolly as he approached his family and smiled at his silver haired wife snuggling her face into his chest.

Grinning, Erza nodded her head. "Of course Naru-kun! All of us are having fun and I'm sure you've seen our daughters enjoying themselves too. After all, it's quite the festivity going on here." She replied sincerely and warmed up at the sight of her husband's pleased expression.

"No doubt about that Erza-chan! Plus, it's great for the children to spend time hanging out with the members of the Guild because it's an outing for them. Today is really becoming special." Ultear added into the joyous talk, while her remaining sister-figures nodded happily in agreement.

Removing his hold on Mirajane, Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you all feel that way and I agree completely. I was hoping one of these days we would spend a day at the Guild as a family and this exam celebration made it all possible. I'm very proud of each of you right now." He voiced out with the utmost kindness laced in his voice and kept his smile resonating at his wonderful group.

"T-thank you tou-chan!" Leah and Wendy whispered harmonically with slight tears of joy, always taken away when their father gave his heartwarming words.

Kissing both the children on the forehead, Naruto's smile never wavered. "You're welcome." He whispered in return before patting the cheerful duo on the head.

Meanwhile, divinity etched to the ladies' features upon hearing their husband speaking so wonderfully towards them and hastily scooted over to him. Taking their routine turns, each of them began making out with him, an action the blonde shinobi approved of greatly and overpowered immediately. As whistling noises started echoing in the vicinity, none of them held any importance to it whatsoever.

"Hopeless perverts…" Haku mumbled in annoyance and finally got her turn to kiss her husband, blushing faintly at her breasts squeezing against his chest.

Redirecting their vision at the ones whistling, the remaining ladies nodded in agreement, firing an inferno-like glare aimed at them, shutting them up instantly. Smirking at the sight, they patiently watched their sister-figure pull away from the lip lock from their chairs.

After separating, Haku comfortably sat on her man's lap. "So Naru-kun, what happened earlier with Gildarts nii-san? I mean _before_ you showed him and Laxus-san that video recording of Edolas. My sisters and I were wondering if he finally came clean to Cana-chan regarding how he was feeling in respect to that Katsya woman. It sure looked like it during our observation." She explained in a curious tone, causing her sisters to bob their heads swiftly.

When Gildarts referred to the ladies as his younger sisters on the boat, he wasn't lying. The former Ace had told them all about the female Vampire a while ago and asked for advice, but they were in approval to what their husband told the man. Cana's opinion outweighed everyone else's on the matter.

"Yeah. Nii-san told her and she gave him the approval to move on." Naruto stated kindly and smiled at his beaming wives before continuing, "I'm happy for him. He deserves this more than anything and Jiraiya-sensei knew that too. I could understand why he told Cana-san because he realized nii-san wasn't going to come to his senses about telling her any time soon. He simply accelerated the process."

Grinning proudly at the word exchange, Kushina breathed peacefully. "I'm also happy for him, dattebane. It's obvious he cares for Katsya-san which is why he hesitated in asking us for advice. However, it was very important he discussed this with his daughter to give him full closure." She piped into the conversation with a sincere tone and nodded to herself at her input.

"Ummm… does this mean Leah-chan and I will have another oba-chan?" Wendy asked unsurely after forging all the pieces of the puzzle together.

Gasping at the revelation, Leah bounced up and down in excitement. "Is that true!?" She asked with her excited mannerisms visibly showing itself.

Laughing warmly at the cheerful children, the Wizard Saint and his wives nodded their heads, causing the children in question to squeal in the utmost happiness. Basking in the momentous occasion, Naruto turned towards his ladies and smiled affectionately at the tranquil expressions they had splashed to their angelic features. He truly loved them so much that it knew no bound. They were his queens.

Just then; Erza nudged her blackette sister's shoulder. "Ultear-chan, your pocket is ringing." She stated matter-of-factly, to which the blackette in question narrowed her eyes.

"It must be my **Communications Lacrima**. I wonder who it is." Ultear said in slight confusion and turned on the device from her pocket, while the others beside her waited patiently.

"_ULTEAR-CHAN I WAS SO WORRIED!_"

Yelping cutely, Ultear fumbled with the lacrima. "K-Kiara kaa-san…" She whispered with a small sweat forming as the holographic image of the elderly female hovered in midair.

For a very long time, the **Arc of Time** user had begun to call the Mahagony Town citizen as her mother and though she felt a little off about it at the start, she realized it was the right thing to do. She knew that even if Ur was her biological mother, the woman would have approved. Kiara had acted nothing short of a mother-figure and she wouldn't deny the elderly lady of anything.

Glaring at the blackette, Kiara puffed out her cheeks. "_I saw everything on television, Ultear-chan. What do you have to say for yourself? I told you to be careful!_" She scolded powerfully and kept her glare intact before continuing, "_The same goes for the rest of you. What were you all thinking staying on that dreadful island! None of you bothered to call me either! Naruto-kun, you should have known better than to scare this old woman to death with your battle against that dragon. I was so worried about you sochi! Are you all trying to give me a heart attack!?_"

After the elder in question started having conversations with Ultear's sister-figures, she grew fond of each and every one of them to the extent of calling them her daughters, much to their happiness. Not only that, but she considered Naruto her son and she truly treated him as one. Though this situation would have bothered Kushina in the past, knowing how the female Uzumaki was the blonde shinobi's mother in actuality, she didn't really find a problem with Kiara considering Naruto to be a son because in her mindset, she had let go of the thought of him as her son a very long time ago. Therefore, she was perfectly content with this change of pace. However, the most joyful the elder became was when she talked with Leah and Wendy, both of whom immediately registered as her great-granddaughters.

Biting their lips in synchronization, the ladies formulated nervous expressions, knowing Kiara was in her _motherly_ mode at the moment. Arguing with her would prove pointless because they had no way of winning the talk. The elder's words would outweigh theirs in an instant.

"Kaa-san… don't worry so much. We're okay!" Ultear whined and fiddled her fingers in a childish fashion, while her sisters could only nod dumbly.

Chuckling, Naruto looked directly at the screen. "Kiara kaa-san, we're fine. You know I can take care of myself and so can my wives, so please don't worry too much about us. We have the situation well under control. I actually wanted to call you earlier since I knew you would have watched the battle on your television. Today, the Guild is having a celebration in honor of Haku-chan winning the exams. Calling you last night slipped my mind because Ultear-chan and I were a little _preoccupied_ with something." He explained coolly and turned to his **Arc of Time** wielding wife with a smirk, observing her volcanic blush.

"K-kaa-san doesn't have to know about_ that_, Naru-kun!" Ultear sputtered adorably with her blush unwavering, while her sisters could only giggle angelically at the sight.

"_You crazy youngsters…_" Kiara grumbled at realizing what the blonde shinobi actually meant and shook her head before continuing, "_I suppose I can nip this in the bud if you promise to never leave me in the dark on such important matters. I hold all of you precious, which is why I worry so much at times. Anyway, I'm very relieved everyone is safe and sound. By the way, congratulations on winning the tournament Haku-chan! So you're an S-class mage now huh?_"

Smiling brightly, Haku nodded her head. "Thank you Kiara kaa-san! Yes I'm an S-class mage now." She chirped in a cheerful fashion and gazed warmly at viewing the elder's motherly expression.

"_You're very welcome. Now where are my two babies?_" Kiara cooed lovingly with her eyes darting from side to side in anticipation.

Radiant sighs emitting from their lips, the ladies smiled fondly at the Mahagony Town elder, who treated their daughters with such care. It made them very proud because Leah and Wendy truly needed a grandmother-figure and now they had one.

Vision revolving, Leah bounced on her chair excitedly. "Hii-obaachan!" She squealed in the utmost joy with her big sister Wendy nodding delicately at the elder.

Looking on softly at the children, a glow formed on Kiara's face. "_Leah-chan, Wendy-chan. I missed you two very much. Are you enjoying yourselves at the Guild?_" She asked with a tender voice, warming up substantially at seeing the duo so joyful.

"I missed you too, hii-obaachan! Yep we're having fun!" Leah squeaked cutely and cuddled into the embrace her mother Erza was currently giving her.

"That's right hii-obaachan. All of us are enjoying ourselves at the Guild!" Wendy piped into the conversation with merriment etched to her voice.

Nodding in complete satisfaction upon hearing those words, Kiara took a sigh of relief, realizing she had worried for nothing. Though she believed in Naruto's and the ladies' strength, she couldn't help but feel scared when she watched that dreadful battle. Now, it was like all that worry vanished without a trace.

Kissing her husband's cheek, Ultear leaned back into her chair. "See Kiara kaa-san? We're perfectly fine and I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier. I promise it won't happen again." She said softly and formed a determined look on her face in the momentum.

Ultear then proceeded to have an internal debate with herself. She hadn't told her mother-figure about what _truly_ happened on the island, namely regarding Himiko and Meredy, but she had no plans on relaying the information either. Kiara wouldn't be able to take hearing it.

"Ultear-chan's right. Please don't worry. We'll be more careful." Mirajane added to the talk, while the remaining ladies smiled tenderly in approval.

Running a few fingers through her hair, Kiara sighed once more. "_I understand. Well I won't take up any more time since you're all celebrating at the Guild. I actually have a couple of errands to run so I'll be taking off now. I'll call when I get the free time. Stay safe all of you. Goodbye!_" She voiced out happily and waved at the Uzumaki-Namikaze family with fondness.

"Goodbye hii-obaachan!" Leah and Wendy spoke cheerily in unison, while their mothers gave out their respective goodbyes to the kind elder.

Naruto could only smile at the sight and waved at the Mahogany Town citizen before watching the hovering screen dissipate back into the **Communications Lacrima** device. Following suit, Ultear placed the item back into her pocket and turned towards her family.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer smirked at the confused looks several mages were aiming their way as they overhead some portions of the recent conversation. Seeing this, the ladies giggled at the sight before shaking their heads. Leah and Wendy had no idea what was so funny, but simply enjoyed the time they were spending with their nurturing family members.

After a short while, Kurama arrived to the scene. "**Well Naruto, I'm going to be taking off now. I've had enough chatting away with the others for one day. Call me again sometime later.**" He voiced out coolly and vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Heh, same old Kurama." Naruto said humorously from his position, understanding his partner wasn't much for celebrations. Unless that celebration involved large amounts of killing.

"I'll get Yuna-chan!" Leah announced and bolted towards the female fox, while Wendy joined the pursuit to get her Exceed companion.

Watching the two children rushing off towards the sight of the animals, the blonde shinobi and his ladies leaned into their seats, not once diverting their eyesight away from the adorable duo. Warmth was in the air from the progression of the celebration and everyone was seen happy as they could ever be.

"Naruto-san, do you have a moment?" Shiho asked to make his presence known near the Uzumaki-Namikaze family with a camera in his hand.

Turning his head, Naruto nodded. "Yeah sure, Shiho-san. What is it?" He asked in return and chuckled as his wife Haku revolved her curvy hips on his lap.

Scratching his ear in nervousness, Shiho sighed. "Well… if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you were open to an interview. I recorded a lot of footage of the celebration so far and my co-workers have begun interviewing several mages of Fairy Tail. I would like to interview you and your family, especially Haku-san since she's become the newest S-class mage. Numerous requests have formed at Sorcerer Weekly for this very conversation so your consent is highly appreciated." He explained with his nervous expression intact and held his camera steady in his hand.

Hearing everything, Haku seized her sensual actions with a frown on her face and got up from her very comfortable position. Seeing this, Naruto chuckled and grabbed hold of The Ice Princess before capturing her lips fiercely, making her squeak in pleasure. Forming a dazed look upon separating from the intense kiss, Haku blushed wildly at her husband's actions and sat down on a chair beside him.

Glancing at the patient Shiho from the corner of his eye, Naruto faced his wives, all of whom began smiling beautifully. No words were needed since he already found the answer he was looking for.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer nodded. "Very well, whenever you're ready." He stated calmly and gestured for the owner of Sorcerer Weekly to start.

Nodding, Shiho positioned a chair close and sat down. "I guess I'll start things off with Haku-san's interview because I can easily catalogue that with the other interviews already done. After that, I'll get into the filming of the rest of you and finish things off with Naruto-san's segment. Is that okay?" He reasoned in a professional tone and fiddled with his camera.

True to the man's words, Fairy Tail mages were already being interviewed at various locations, while the ones that weren't stayed a safe distance away since they didn't want to interrupt. Makarov was still absent during this time since he had relayed to everyone about some paperwork he had to take care of.

Giving off a consensus approval, Naruto and the ladies had no quarrels with the instructions and awaited the inevitable. Since Haku was going to be first on this line of interviews, she braced herself for whatever questions could arise and mentally prepared her mindset for the upcoming ordeal.

Smiling with his camera directed at The Ice Princess, Shiho turned the device on. "Fellow civilians and mages alike, salutations. My name is Shiho, the owner of Sorcerer Weekly and newly appointed Head of Telecommunications. As you've all seen recently on your television screens, footage of Fairy Tail's S-Class Promotional Exams had been released nationwide. Now that things have finally settled down, I'd like to present you all with the winner of the prestigious event." He spoke with glee and made a momentary pause in order to rotate the lens for better focus and quality.

Waiting patiently for the owner of Sorcerer Weekly to finish up with his mechanisms, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family smiled at Leah and Wendy, both of whom were now playing around with their respective companions. With that, they revolved their eyesight back to the man in front of them.

After fixing the lens, Shiho gave a small nod. "As I was saying… the victor is none other than Haku Momochi, newly appointed S-class mage. I'm very beholden you agreed to this interview, Haku-san. It's an honor. I'm sure it must have been quite the thrill finding out you won the trials. Did you find the trials were up to par or were there areas you thought could be improved for future participants? There were a lot of capable mages participating this year and you undoubtedly stood out from the crowd. How did you feel when you were going to battle against your Guild comrades? Not only that, but there were quite a lot of setbacks during this event. Acnologia, the Apocalypse Dragon clearly proved to be the topmost disturbance on Tenrou Island. How do you feel about the whole enchilada?" He reasoned with his voice still itchy from the recollection at what transpired on the island.

Clearing her throat, Haku straightened her posture. "You're welcome Shiho-san and thank you for the warm introduction. The honor's all mine. Yes you're absolutely correct in assuming it was a thrill participating in the exams because I've wanted to reach S-class status for quite a while now. Finally achieving that short-term goal of mine gave me a lot of resolve. I'm very proud of my achievement. Your reasoning on the setbacks is highly understandable. Acnologia's presence truly was the greatest interruption to the exams themselves, but I'll leave that explanation to my husband Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, **The White Flash**, the mage who slayed the Apocalypse Dragon." She replied in a sagely tone and then let out an angelic giggle upon viewing her smirking husband.

The Ice Princess left out the mention of Zeref being present on Tenrou Island and had no intention of bringing it up either. It was obvious this information wouldn't bode well for the populace of Earthland and though Shiho knew about it too, Haku realized the man was also hiding this piece of knowledge since he understood the consequences of such a mention.

"Ah before you continue, Haku-san. You spoke of Naruto-san being your _husband_. Is that true?" Shiho asked with a devious smirk on his face, cunningly revealing his plan to the ladies.

Grinning darkly, the ladies deciphered the hidden innuendo. "Yes indeed, Shiho-san. You are correct in what you've perceived. Even though the women beside me and myself aren't biologically related, we consider one another as sisters as we hold special titles." Haku said proudly and pointed a finger at each of her fellow females before all of them shouted, "We are the _wives_ of **The White Flash!**"

"Now if any hussy wishes to bring herself onto _our_ husband, we'll gladly take out the trash. So the next time anyone brainstorms an idea of seducing Naru-kun, remember my words. We _won't_ be lenient should it occur. I hope you're all sensible enough to take the hint. If not, _well..._" Mikoto left her threat hanging coldly with her **Sharingan** blazing in all its fury, while her sisters smirked darkly in approval.

Framing a wide smirk, Naruto saw the camera now aimed at him. "Hey there everyone. I'll get into my explanations later but rest assured when I say my wives are _not_ joking. They won't take lightly to anyone's advances so it'll be appreciated if you take the advice. For your sake." He voiced out in amusement and smirked once more as his ladies slowly regaining their composures.

Meanwhile, Shiho tugged the collar of his shirt and sweated at the threats from the females, bewildered at how much fear they induced just from their words alone. Their glares and whatnot following the tone simply added coldness to the already chilly atmosphere. After that episode, he reeled the camera back towards the newest S-class mage's position.

"…right. So I guess I'll get back to my interview." Haku said within sheepish chuckles and slowly formed a serious expression on her face before explaining, "At the beginning, I was kind of nervous because it was the first time I took an exam like this in my entire life. However, upon placing my goal above my nervousness, I remained strong and my willpower alone allowed me to ensue with my task. The trials were done perfectly so I have no quarrels with what happened there. Since the trials are different each year, any opinion there proves to be of no value. I agree when you said there were a lot of capable mages were present during these trials. However, not only did a few of us had to fight our comrades, but we had to fight proctors as well, which turned out to be one of the most difficult portions of the exam itself. My proctor opponent was none other than Erza Scarlet."

"After an eventful battle, I emerged victorious and went ahead with the remaining trials. Though there were interruptions following through at that time, I didn't let my determined mindset waver. I figured I was going to win the exams and I'm truly content at this moment. I guess that's all I have to say on the matter and thank you for the interview, Shiho-san. Take care everyone and have a great day!" The Ice Princess concluded in a cheerful tone and waved her hand merrily in the progression.

With that, Shiho revolved his camera lens. "…and there you have it folks. Haku Momochi, the newest S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Thank you for watching!" He announced with his voice splashed in excitement, to which the blackette waved happily once more.

Clicking a button on his device, Shiho nodded. "Thank you for the interview Haku-san." He said in the utmost gratitude before sighing in peace at the reaction.

"It was a pleasure, Shiho-san. You're welcome. Now I guess my sisters will have their interviews?" Haku replied with her cheerful expression intact and turned towards her eager fellow females.

Nodding, Shiho aimed his camera at the remaining ladies, bringing them to straighten themselves immediately and mentally preparing for whatever questioning they may endure now. A second later, Leah and Wendy came rushing back with their companions with bright smiles, but then realized what was going on at the current moment, judging by the man holding the camera.

Seeing their children, Naruto and his wives grinned proudly, visibly showing their affectionate natures towards the duo. Without hesitation, Ultear grabbed Leah into her arms while Kushina did the same to Wendy. The White Dragon Slayer and his remaining ladies simply held their grins intact and gestured for the owner of Sorcerer Weekly to begin the long awaited interview.

Catching onto the gesture, Shiho clicked a button on the recording instrument. "It's time I get to the next series of interviews for the S-Class Exams. You've just seen Haku-san giving her input and now it's time for the ones she calls her sisters, the remaining wives of Naruto-san. I'll begin with Erza Scarlet, one of the proctors to this recent prestigious event. Before that, I'm sure everyone might get curious as to who the two little girls are sitting in front of me. Let's have their introduction first." He voiced out professionally and waved a hand at the children.

Feeling her redhead mother patting her head, Wendy smiled delicately. "I'm Wendy Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I'm the eldest daughter of my tou-chan!" She chirped cheerfully with a bright smile aimed directly at her wonderful father.

Wiggling around nervously on her blackette mother's lap, Leah lit up like a stadium light. "My name's Leah Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I'm my tou-chan's youngest daughter!" She announced with the maximum level of pride laced in her voice with a loving glance at her father.

Chuckling lightly, Shiho smiled warmly at the two kids. "There you have it folks. You've now seen the two daughters of Naruto-san and they truly are very cheerful children. I had a great time conversing with them on Tenrou Island and everyone at Fairy Tail cherishes them to no end." He explained and kept his smile unwavering before nodding.

Sighing in content at the events transpired, Naruto and his wives felt immense joy soaring through their hearts at the tranquility their daughters provided them every single day. Observing the duo merrily playing with their respective companions, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family gestured for the owner of Sorcerer Weekly to continue with his interview since they didn't want to keep him waiting.

Tuning into the gesture, Shiho took a deep breath. "Erza-san. Thank you for giving me a chance to film this for my company's news broadcast. Now you were one of the 3 proctors in the first trial, **Power and Luck**. From what I remember, you and your fellow proctors were to station yourselves in one of the paths and if a participant showed up, you were to fight them. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but were you or were you not Haku-san's opponent during this first trial? Also, this will extend to each of your sisters since I'm sure all of you are proud of her victory, however, how did you find Haku-san's progress? Are you sure she's up for the position of being an S-class mage?" He spoke out politely and fixed his camera lens to zoom in on the red haired female.

Smirking, Erza ran a few fingers through her hair. "You're very welcome, Shiho-san. You are correct. I was one of the 3 proctors in the first trial of the exams. Though it was my first time being bestowed such an honor, I took it with great stride. My station was path number 4 and that was the same route Haku-chan chose. When that transpired, the two of us engaged in battle. Since she's my sister, I have the utmost belief in her. I knew she would win and that's exactly what she did. Oh I'm very proud of her and that's exactly how my other sisters feel about her at this very moment. Haku-chan trained very hard for this and her progress has paid off phenomenally. There's no doubt in my mind when I say she's more than ready to take on this new position." She explained in a sagely tone.

With a radiant warmth etching her features, The Ice Princess swung her feet back and forth in a joyous fashion, undeniably pleased at hearing her red haired sister's compliments. In return, the remaining ladies beamed radiantly at their sister's delicate nature while Erza grinned happily at the sight.

Naruto simply held a tender expression on his face and closed his eyes in bliss, while Leah and Wendy could only squeal to themselves upon observing their family. This truly was a welcoming sight.

"Thank you for your input, Erza-san. Now I'll head over to Mirajane Strauss, another one of the proctors for the exams." Shiho spoke out into the earnest silence and smiled at the nod he received in return before continuing, "Mirajane-san. I'd like to extend my gratitude towards you and everyone else for being so courteous in the willingness to be interviewed. From what I remember, you were placed as a proctor to the first trial **Power and Luck**, just like Erza-san. I recall your chosen opponents were your brother Elfman Strauss and his selected partner Evergreen. How did you feel regarding your position as a proctor? I'm sure it was also your first time in such a placement, but was it hard to cope with the new development? Along with that, it's obvious you feel proud of your sister Haku-san for winning the S-Class Promotional Exams. Still, is there anything you can add?" He questioned curiously and fixated the lens directly at the silverette.

Relaying the information into her mindset, Mirajane smiled. "It's not a problem and please, it's my honor to be interviewed right now. Indeed I was placed along with Erza-chan on the first trial proctor position and though it made me a little nervous at the start, I just went with the flow later on. When I took my role as a proctor, it became easier on my mindset to proceed so I like to think I coped fairly well. I hope that answered your question regarding my proctorship. Yes I fought with my younger brother and his teammate, both of whom cleared the trial and advanced onto the next phase of the exams. I'm proud of my sister for emerging victorious because she worked very hard to get where she is today." She responded with a bubbly tone and her smile never once left her angelic face.

Radiating with fondness at her sister's input, Haku was a cheerful camper, only feeling more happiness soaring through with each passing second. The same reaction was found on the other ladies, all of whom were simply enjoying themselves to no end. This was becoming a very fun time for everyone.

Letting out a gentle chuckle at the ecstatic reactions, Naruto leaned back into his seat and didn't say a thing, but kept watching his wives with pride and affection. His joyful daughters only added more warmth to the flow, making everything worthwhile.

"Thank you very much for that input, Mirajane-san. Now I'd like to speak to Ultear-san next because she wasn't a proctor per say, but an observer to the exams. After that, I'll get around to Kushina-san and Mikoto-san. Lastly, I'll end this session through my final interview with Naruto-san." Shiho voiced out and had his camera on pause, waiting for his chosen person to get ready.

At the consensus nods, Shiho turned his device back on. "My next interviewer is Ultear Milkovich, one of the newest members of Fairy Tail. Now since you were an observer to these recent trials Ultear-san, I'm sure you have a few things you'd like to say. I've heard you became an S-class mage prior to these exams so how do you feel about the Guild in general? Also, how'd you find these exams? It's obvious you feel proud that your sister won the event overall too." He said softly and was careful not to budge into any specific details in his questioning.

Stiffening lightly at the recollection of Grimoire Heart striking the island, Ultear took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Relaxing a moment later upon her husband's hand gently squeezing hers for comfort, she smiled tenderly and nodded in gratitude.

Meanwhile, the remaining ladies frowned inwardly at the sight because they knew exactly what happened on Tenrou Island, but kept their emotions bottled down. Though they were easing at how Himiko and Meredy died, the thought still periodically flashed in their respective mindsets. Glancing down at their daughters, they sighed in relief as the duo weren't paying attention at the moment.

"Ever since I became a member of Fairy Tail, I've been completely content. Though that happiness pales in comparison to the fact that I'm Naru-kun's wife, it's still definitely something home to write about. I'm proud to be a part of such a warm family because my sisters and my daughters have given me immense warmth and I'll forever cherish them. Fairy Tail itself is such a welcoming place and I'm proud to be a mage here. The moment the exams started, I was a little nervous because Haku-chan was participating, but I knew she would win and she's proven herself quite nicely I must say. There's nothing more to add other than the fact that it's been an absolute privilege becoming a Fairy Tail mage. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for my husband. He's given me more than I can possibly imagine." Ultear concluded softly and then smiled delicately, knowing she was so happy being here.

Feeling her chin turned to the side, the **Arc of Time** user's lips trembled at the intense gaze her lover was resonating her way. Heart pounding rapidly into the momentum, her smile widened and she knew her husband was very proud of her, making her feel like the happiest woman alive. In return, Naruto leaned forward and planted a kiss at the top of his wife's head.

With soft expressions, the remaining ladies experienced serene joy watching their husband and sister because it was a moment of tranquility for all of them. They were so happy Ultear was acting this way and they could do nothing but emit sighs of relief, knowing everything worked out so well at the end.

"Ultear kaa-chan…" Leah sniffled tenderly and tightened the embrace she had on her mother, while her partner Yuna purred as she snuggled between them. Watching this scenario transpire, Wendy rubbed her eyes in total merriment and felt very secure about her family.

Camera on pause for quite some time, Shiho observed the heartwarming sight. "Thank you Ultear-san. I know firsthand how difficult it may have been for you to recall the events of the exams since I was present while listening to what happened on the island. I don't want to take up more time than I have to because I'm sure you all want to spend time as a family unit. Therefore, I'll head to getting asking questions from Kushina-san and Mikoto-san next if that's all right with everyone." He explained in a low voice, basking in the warmth the entire family was emitting at the moment.

Following suit, the Uzumaki-Namikaze members nodded in approval with the two SS-ranked kunoichi straightening themselves up for the upcoming questioning. Gesturing for the owner of Sorcerer Weekly to continue his job, they waited patiently while watching him placing his hands on the camera.

"Now I'm moving onto interviewing Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha, both of whom acted as proctors for the recent S-Class Promotional Exams." Shiho stated professionally and fixed the lens to zoom to the duo before explaining, "Like everyone else I just interviewed, I'm grateful the two of you allowed me to hold these series of questions. You were proctors for the 3rd trial, which was known by the selected title, **Intelligence**. I understand this was a written exam and though I interviewed you both before the exam started, I'm wondering if there's anything either one of you would have to add to what I asked back then. As first time proctors, did you feel it proved difficult administering the written tests? It's a reasonable assumption to say not many enjoy partaking in theoretical work so that's something I was interested in asking. How did the participants fare? Did they meet your expectations? Do you think the questions in the exam were up to par and if not, what can be improved for future participants? Was there any other problem you faced during this time? Also, how'd you two feel when your sister Haku-san won the trials? I'm sure it'll be the same response the others have given me so far, but it always helps to be extra detailed at the job. Thank you for your time."

After understanding everything, Mikoto saw the gesture her sister was giving her. "Okay I guess I'll answer a few questions and Kushina-chan will answer the rest. That way we both will have an equal portion of this interview. Yes like stated in the last interview you took with us on the boat Shiho-san, we were the 3rd trial proctors for the exams. I wasn't that nervous while administering the exam since I did something similar a very long time ago. Therefore, no my job as a proctor did not prove difficult per say, but rather an enjoyable experience. The participants fared fairly well in my opinion because they followed the rules didn't step out of line. I agree it could be considered tough writing a test instead of practically applying your skills as a mage, however, it's important to have theoretical knowledge on matters too. This test also had battle simulations that judged how well the test would fare and how his or her mindset would work. That's it for my part. Thank you." She spoke strongly and nudged her best friend's shoulder for her to pick up where she left off.

Grinning, Kushina kept the embrace she had on her eldest daughter steady. "Well I agree with Mikoto-chan with her points because we share the same views on the written exam. It truly does make a difference if you're well prepared for any sudden development during battle. A well-trained mind is just as important as brute strength at times so there's nothing for me to add in that respect. Anyway, regarding your question for if the exam was up to par, I'd like to think so. The written test had everything an S-class mage needs to know and therefore, I didn't find anything that could be done for improvements. The only thing I'd like to point out is that mages should prepare their theoretical knowledge. I know many participants at the start hadn't given enough stress for that section, but it's very important they start doing so if they're going to participate in the S-Class Promotional Exams in the future. I speak on behalf for Mikoto-chan and myself when I say all of us are very proud of Haku-chan for becoming the newest addition to the S-class mage force of Fairy Tail. She's done remarkably." She finished in the same strong tone her best friend gave out recently.

Merriment filled Haku's mindset with the continuous praise she was receiving and though she had already been congratulated by everyone at the Guild earlier, she didn't mind hearing it again. Bowing her head in gratitude, she framed a soft look, showing how she felt. In return, the remaining ladies waved their wonderful sister off and smiled radiantly at her.

Glancing at his wives with the same pride, Naruto chuckled lightly at their nature as it reminded him of his daughters. The daughters in question were eagerly indulged in chatting away with their respective partners and proceeded to do the same to their mothers afterwards.

"Thank you very much for those words, Kushina-san and Mikoto-san. Now I'd like to conclude with my final interview. The only being in history that was able to kill the Apocalypse Dragon, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, otherwise known as **The White Flash**. This is very exciting indeed, ladies and gentlemen." Shiho stated politely and fixed his camera lens towards the blonde shinobi.

Seeing the quick gesture, Shiho braced himself. "I've said this countless times already Naruto-san, but thank you so much for allowing me to interview you and your family. Now I'd like to finally begin the long awaited interview that a vast majority of Fiore is literally itching to see. You were the head proctor for the S-Class Exams and was the one that administered the 4th trial, **Giving It Your All**. Ignoring the fact Acnologia interrupted the trials for now, how did you feel regarding the participants that undertook your proctorship? I noticed that compared to the other trials, the one you administered held no such difficulty. Do you think something else would have proved better for a substitute? I'm sure you're very proud of Haku-san's victory because she _is_ your wife after all." He questioned in a sagely tone and waited patiently for this information to sink in with the blonde shinobi.

Upon receiving the quick gesture, the owner of Sorcerer Weekly took a deep breath. "Now I'll get to what everyone that called my company was dying to hear. Naruto-san, your fight with Acnologia was recorded live and aired to every news channel in Fiore. How did you feel when that legendary dragon made its presence known on Tenrou Island? I'm sure it must have been a tense moment for you because your family and fellow Guild mates were present. Also, who was that fox that fought alongside you? I can't tell you how many letters, calls, video responses, and company meeting notices I've received regarding this fight. In just one day, your reputation has reached to every corner of the nation and rumor has it, people all over _Earthland_ are now hearing about it too. This is just phenomenal. I've never seen a mage with such a high level of credibility and the viewers are dying to know what you have to say to them. A huge majority now fears you and it's for good reason. After all, you're the only person that did what no one in the past 400 years was able to accomplish. Why wouldn't they be afraid? After your recent display of strength, nobody can hope to stand against you now." He continued with his speech in high calculation, while watching his interviewee slowly nod his head.

"I've received several letters from places you've visited quite some time ago. Hotu Town, Gargeon Town, Mahagony Town, and Arataharu Town are one of the many areas from where I've received these responses. Rumor has it, a few towns are actually going to the extent of creating a statue in your honor and are going to position it at their town square so that tourists can come and admire it. Not only that, but hundreds of Fiore residents have now given you the moniker, **Slayer of Acnologia **or** Slayer of the Apocalypse**. Do you feel this level of admiration is going too far? I also received several serious letters regarding your well-being from very concerned fans, all of whom are fearing you'll become a big target for Dark Guilds. I know this is a lot of information to take in and there are so many questions I've asked you. However, this is a simplified and cut-down version of the actual hundreds upon hundreds of questions I've received so far." Shiho concluded heavily and took another sequence of deep breaths, waiting patiently for his interviewee.

Formulating dark grins of approval at hearing how fearful people were becoming of their husband, the ladies felt secure and proud of the new development. Though they realized Shiho was leaving out any information regarding fangirls for their benefit, they already knew things would turn bloody if those harlots dared making any attempts to woo their husband. They held no mercy for such people.

Learning about their man's new moniker only increased the pride the ladies felt, however, the mention of the Dark Guilds caused them to growl inwardly. Remembering how those pieces of trash had set a bounty on their lover's head.

After the information sunk in, Naruto leaned back into his seat. "Don't mention it Shiho-san. I'm more than happy to spend time answering your questions. Before I get into anything related to the fight I had with Acnologia, I'd like to talk about my involvement in the S-Class Exams. It was an honor being appointed head proctor for this event since it's a very respectable position. My role was to utilize the **Magical Power Finder** in order to tally down each participant's powerful move. I do admit this was far simpler than the trials prior to this one, but it was only because this one acted more as bonus score calculator than anything. I found each of the four participants that undertook this trial faced no difficulty in understanding the situation and performed their tasks with no trouble. Though a higher problematic trial could have been administered, I felt it was good enough to conclude the trials. I have no quarrels with it. Of course I'm proud of Haku-chan because she's one of my gorgeous wives. She has come a long way in training for these exams and I knew she would emerge victorious. I had the utmost belief in her." He explained warmly and smiled at The Ice Princess beaming radiantly at the praise.

Taking a deep sigh, the White Dragon Slayer turned serious. "Now my fight with Acnologia. Yes I admit I was surprised with the Apocalypse Dragon's appearance on Tenrou Island. None of us had anticipated such an event taking place, but I did not tense upon this arrival because I was waiting to fight that dragon for a very long time. The only thing I was concerned about was the safety of my peers. As you've all seen on television, it was after everyone got away from the battlefield that I proceeded with the fight. The fox you've all witnessed during that battle was my partner Kurama. A word of advice. Do not mess with Kurama. Doing so would prove to be the worst mistake you can possibly make in your life. I'm not shocked to hear people fearing my strength since it is human nature to fear what one cannot understand or comprehend. However, to those that have been by my side and rooted me on, I'm thankful for your support. I am surprised to realize that people all over Earthland are now learning about this battle. Well considering how I battled with Acnologia yesterday, I'm sure you can understand my piqued interest on the matter. This recent fight proved to be tough, but my victory was imminent because unlike a certain _phony_ I met a long time ago, I was destined to kill that fiend as the _true_ White Dragon Slayer." He explained coolly and formed a smirk on his face at a specific recollection.

Laughing inwardly at the last part of her husband's speech, Mikoto shook her head, knowing exactly who was being talked about right now. Turning her head, she saw her sisters holding in their laughs, showing her that they understood what was going on. All of them could only wonder what Sting, the _fake_ Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth would be feeling right now. Just the thought was amusing.

Naruto then narrowed his eyes into the camera. "I'm very surprised to hear that townspeople are now creating _statues_ in my honor. I do think this admiration is going a little too far because I don't wish to be worshipped as an idol. I've stated this very seriously in the first interview I had with you when my moniker **The White Flash** came into fruition. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and I'm human, not some deity. I wish people could understand that. However, I'm not going to say I don't appreciate the sentiments. It's rewarding to see my prowess reaching this level of respect. The monikers are also surprising since the battle just ended yesterday, but I can understand that information travels fast through media. I like my new monikers because they're short and precise. I'm sure my wives have enjoyed learning this too, judging by their recent reactions." He explained calmly and chuckled at the light giggles his ladies emitted.

Seeing as the final part of the interview was next, Naruto leaned forward with a chilling gleam in his eyes. "Now I want to address Dark Guilds as a whole. I've not once shown hint of kindness to any of you in the past and I don't intend on starting now. It wasn't entailed in the interview so far, but yet _another_ Dark Guild has been exterminated. This guild went by the name of Grimoire Heart, a now _former_ member of the Balam Alliance." He voiced out coldly and intensified the look he gave the camera before continuing, "A very thin line has been crossed recently, thus _none_ of you will escape my wrath. You better hope I don't find you because any and all dark mages I encounter will _die_. You think placing a bounty over my head will solve anything? _Wrong_, it's the complete opposite. If you dark mages are listening, remember my words, for I won't stop until each and every one of you are wiped from the face of Earthland."

"That's all I have to say, Shiho-san. I hope this proved to be more than enough for your interview." He concluded with his expression reverting back to normal and leaned back into his seat.

Recollecting the involvement of Grimoire Heart made Ultear absolutely furious but she calmed down after getting comforted by her sisters. None of them would allow a Dark Guild to get the upper hand ever again. That was a fact.

Tearing up at the remembrance, Leah and Wendy sobbed silently, knowing how dangerous those two female dark mages Himiko and Meredy turned out to be. If it wasn't for their father, they would have lost their mother Ultear and would have become permanently scarred. However, they pulled through because they were their father's daughters. They were strong.

Feeling the endless chills run throughout his body at both the dangerous tone and crippling gaze, Shiho slowly nodded. "W-well there you have it everyone. Your long awaited interview is finally over. Thank you Naruto-san for granting me this honor. You have my utmost gratitude. Farewell fellow Earthland citizens. This is Shiho of the Sorcerer Weekly signing off." He concluded professionally before turning off the camera device.

Getting up from his seat, the owner of the company smiled. "I won't take up any more time. Thank you all once again and I hope you enjoy the celebration. I'll check up on the others now." He voiced out kindly with his right hand extended.

Smiling, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family took turns shaking the hand of Shiho, who matched the look immediately. With that, the man waved at the group before taking a glance around his surroundings, observing if any of his coworkers are in any need of help at the moment. Following suit, Naruto and the others sat back down and began talking to one another, proud of their nurturing family.

After what felt like ages, the blonde shinobi's eyes widened. '_…so it's finally time huh?_' He thought in anticipation and turned to his wives and daughters.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Could you come here for a moment?" Naruto called out with a gesture of his hand, looking directly at the passing toad sage nearby.

Turning around, Jiraiya stepped forward. "Yo! Did you need something, Naruto-kun?" He asked in slight confusion before finally realizing what was going on.

Grinning, Naruto nodded his head. "I'm sure you've caught on, sensei. Could you take care of Leah-chan and Wendy-chan for a while? My wives and I are needed elsewhere at the moment." He said calmly and chuckled at the reaction his family gave.

'_Where do we have to go all of a sudden?_' Mirajane thought to herself and scrunched up her face, a reaction her sisters shared at this new change of pace.

Smirking in approval, Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Sure thing. You don't have to worry about a thing. I have it under control. I'll even get Gildarts-san to help take care of the children. Go on." He replied in a kind tone and held his smirk intact at the sight of his happy former student.

Nodding once more, the White Dragon Slayer looked down at his daughters. "Leah-chan, Wendy-chan. Can you two stay with Jiraiya-sensei until your mothers and I get back? We promise not to take up too much time. You can talk with the other Guild members until then. Does that sound good?" He questioned softly before patting the cute duo on their heads.

Though Leah and Wendy didn't want their parents to leave them right now, they understood if there was something important the grownups had to take care of. Smiling gently, they lowered themselves to the ground and skipped towards their grandfather-figure Jiraiya, who immediately grabbed them into his arms. Giggling at the way he began tickling them, they eased into his warm embrace.

"Okay tou-chan! We'll stay with Jiraiya ji-ji!" Leah chirped in merriment and giggled at hearing her partner Yuna purring from getting petted.

Meanwhile, the ladies were still confused, but didn't say anything out loud, knowing they'll come to know what's going on soon. Staying fixed in their positions, they smiled at their understanding daughters and took turns kissing them on the forehead with their motherly modes activated.

"It's time we took off. Don't worry, you'll find out what this is about soon." Naruto said hastily, to which his wives got into their positions without hesitation.

With that, the blonde shinobi waved at his daughters one final time as his ladies held hands while the closest two placed their hands on his shoulder. Into the momentum, he observed the curious Guild mates all around him and chuckled before vanishing in a black-tinged white flash, leaving behind a confused group of people and two happy little girls in the background.

On the sidelines, Gildarts saw the retreating figures and formed a shark-eating grin, catching onto the event that was now going to take place. Getting up from his seat, he began making his way towards his teammate Jiraiya. At the same time, Makarov who was finally downstairs at the Guild Hall and who was currently being interviewed by Shiho, also saw the vanishing image of his surrogate grandson.

'_Good luck Naruto-kun_.' Makarov thought to himself and felt tremendous joy, also knowing why the man disappeared from the structure.

* * *

(With Naruto and the ladies)

* * *

In a flash, the White Dragon Slayer and his wives arrived at a new place, one which immediately caught the wives in question off guard. This place they were now situated in was a large beach with a mesmerizing blue ocean to their right and a dense forest on the left. There was no civilization for miles from what it seemed, but that wasn't the most prominent feature they noticed.

_Flowers._ Hundreds and hundreds of flowers lined up like aisles and boundaries from one corner of the beach to the next was what the ladies observed. The entire area except the uncovered rectangular shape they were currently situated in, was covered with beautiful flowers of any and all colors imaginable. Scents from the flowers, forest, and ocean blew into their nostrils and upon inhalation, their respective mindsets went cloudy with serene intensity. The romantic touch of this area was unreal.

"W-where are we, Naru-kun?" Erza asked breathlessly, still caught off guard by this godsent land she was now situated in.

Seeing his other wives nodding to the question, Naruto chuckled. "We're in an area Jiraiya-sensei uncovered a very long time ago. I actually asked him to find a place like this and to throw my **Hiraishin** kunai so that I could come over to the location. I placed a seal on this area for a while now. My clone recently dispelled himself here because I had ordered several of them to coat this beach with flowers. After the process was complete, I got the memories. I'm sure you girls are wondering why I brought you here and what's going on, but rest assured, you'll understand everything soon." He explained in a sagely tone and formed a warm smile at the gorgeous females.

Soft expressions became etched to the ladies' features upon hearing their husband talk, knowing he had brought them to such a romantic place. Watching him inching to the side, their expressions only softened further as their adoring man now picked up what looked to be homemade rose bracelets. Observing him now carefully taking turns putting it on them, the ladies felt their hearts race, but what made their lips tremble was the smile their husband wore on his face while doing so.

"H-how long have you planned this Naru-kun…?" Haku asked in a low voice, while her sisters glanced at their lover with the utmost delicacy.

Smile unwavering, the White Dragon Slayer separated from successfully performing his job and took a deep breath in order to proceed with what he had to do next. Though he mentally ran through every scenario regarding this in the past, reaching this phase was a different task all-together. Seeing his ladies looking at him in concern, he took another deep breath, finally going with the flow.

'_Here goes..._' Naruto thought in merriment, unsealing a scroll from his left wrist, and opening it up on the ground to reveal a _game-changing_ development.

…_boxes._

_...there were now 6 extravagantly designed jewellery boxes on the sandy ground._

As if on instant, tears slowly beginning to leak from the corner of Haku's eyes because it didn't take her long to figure out what was finally happening, and her sister-figures caught onto the event being transpired as well. Breathing heavily, words seemed to die down in the ladies' throats. Their hearts could only pound rapidly into their chests. They could barely keep it together at this point.

"I see you've figured it out. Yes, this is what I had planned and I did this because I cannot keep any of you waiting any longer. It's time I fulfilled the promise I made to the women I'm so deeply in love with." Naruto announced softly and looked at his trembling ladies with the highest degree of passion flaring.

In his crouched position, the White Dragon Slayer opened the first box, revealing an _extremely_ expensive ring comforted above a black satin fabric blanket. The gem holstered at the center was a large four-sided deep square diamond and its cuts were multi-faceted which gave off a radiant light, screaming volumes of its powerful and rich value. The ring had round edges and large facets and it also had pure gold webbings around it. All in all, this jewellery was meant for a royalty like no other.

Opening up the remaining boxes, Naruto revealed the remaining diamond rings, all of which held similarity to the first one, but were unique in their own right. Taking out the ring from the first jewellery box, he looked up at his teary-eyed ladies and could do nothing but smile affectionately at them.

"Y-you… N-Nar-" Mirajane couldn't even finish her shaky sentence upon hearing her man clear his throat, silencing her immediately.

"I've been calling each of you my wives for a very long time now, but I hadn't come around to making it official. Don't think I wasn't aware of that fact because I had planned this ages before now. It's time I took the responsibility of being your husband and to show exactly why I hold you all so precious." Naruto said with his voice laced in tenderness and gazed softly at his frozen women.

From his crouch position, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head inched towards Mikoto. "We've known each other for such a long period of time, Miko-chan. In the Elemental Nations, you took care of me and I've always thanked you from the bottom of my heart for that. We shared such a unique bond with each other in the past and when I saw you again after my passing, my feelings came rushing back. I've always been close to you and I'm so happy I have become your husband." He voiced out delicately and intensified his passionate glance before continuing, "We're stepping into a new age of affection towards one another. You took care of me in the past, but that's something I've been doing for you and I'll keep doing for the rest of my life. You've become my_ Fiery Ruby _and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you so much Miko-chan. I want nothing more than to wed you and have children with you in the future."

"So here I am. Here we are. This is our future. Will you do me the honor of marriage, Miko-chan?" Naruto asked strongly with his vision never once losing its intensity.

Letting out waves of tears at witnessing such a powerful display of affection, the ladies with the exception of Mikoto struggled to hold it together, realizing they'll be getting their respective turns after this moment passed. Turning towards their remaining sister, they breathed heavily, knowing how the female Uchiha must be feeling right now. None of them had anticipated this course of action.

"Y-you are my husband. You're my husband, Naru-kun. I love you so much. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Mikoto shouted at the top of her lungs, while her eyes literally oozed total devotion.

Smiling tearfully at her adoring man now putting the expensive ring onto her finger, Mikoto leaned down and smashed her lips against his in the utmost intensity, moaning loudly at the power he instantly began emitting into the lip lock. Shedding flowing tears, she continued making out with him, not once losing the sense of devotion she now had coursing endlessly through her veins.

Naruto's eyes slowly watered, but only upon the full realization of his black haired wife's completely entranced and beyond overjoyed state. After wiping her tears with his hands, he brought his arms around her back and rose up to his feet, holding an expression of true peace. Looking her deep in the eyes, he kissed her gently and pulled away several moments later.

Breathing in delicacy, Mikoto stared intently at her husband. "You've made me so happy, Naru-kun. I don't even know how to put what I'm feeling into words. I… I love you with all my heart. I felt very close to you in the Elemental Nations like you said and I know we've grown so close to one another now, which pleases me to no end. You take care of me so well and have given me such a powerful gift and I'm always going to stand by your side through thick and thin. You're my life and there's nothing I won't do for you too. Thank you for making me your bride and I just know we'll have a perfect future together. There's no doubt. I'm so looking forward to our marriage, my adoring husband." She explained with a choky voice, eyes loosening tears in the progression.

Grabbing the female Uchiha into his arms, Naruto kissed the top of her head. "I'm also looking forward to our marriage, Miko-chan. You're very welcome. Now I should get to your sister-figures hmm…?" He whispered softly and let out a light chuckle at his raven beauty slowly nodding into his chest.

Separating, Mikoto rubbed her eyes and smiled radiantly as she glanced at her sister-figures, all of whom were shaking to themselves with uncontrollable emotions coursing through their features. She knew exactly how they were feeling because she had just experienced a sensation which could very well be the most powerful one she has ever felt. Looking down at her engagement ring moments later, she bit her lip at the sheer elegance and royalty-like grace the jewellery resonated.

'_I… I've never seen anything so expensive in my life. How much did you spend on this, Naru-kun?_' Mikoto thought in the highest degree of care, smiling angelically at what recently transpired.

Getting to one knee with a ring in his hand, Naruto looked up at Mirajane. "We've been through quite a lot, my_ Moon Flower_. When I saw you for the first time, I knew you were special. I knew you hid something from everyone else because I could see you held a burden. I understood that quite well. However, I'm thankful you told me everything all those months ago because it made us become so much closer together. I also remember when you told me how your demonic instincts flared when we first met." He said in amusement and smirked at hearing the divine giggles from his lady before continuing, "It's been a long journey but we've finally made it. We both suffered in the past and shared a similar background, however, I won't allow you to experience any more pain while I'm around because taking care of you is my responsibility. It's something I take very seriously. You are my wife and I am your husband. Everyone knows that, but now it's time we made it official. My promise to keep you happy for all-times to come is absolute because you hold a piece of me that is unique to you alone."

"Now all that's left is one simple question. Will you marry me, Mira-chan?" Naruto concluded tenderly with a loving smile.

Choking up at the events being transpired, Mirajane's emotions ran haywire. "YES! Yes I'll marry you Naru-kun. Please marry me!" She exclaimed loudly, continuously flowing tears down her angelic features.

Smiling with endless tears rolling, Mirajane waited patiently for her husband to put the beautiful ring on her finger and felt her heart racing to levels beyond human comprehension. After the deed was done, she immediately latched into his arms, her legs around his waist, her tongue meeting his for an intense battle of love. Moaning endlessly, she felt his tongue down her throat and began relaying everything that just everything in her mind. Words couldn't express her feelings. She was truly complete.

Fidgeting nervously with teary smiles on the sidelines, Erza, Haku, Kushina, and Ultear were politely waiting for their respective proposals. Turning their heads towards their sister Mikoto, they almost lost themselves in the glow she had resonating her divine features. Just that sight showed them how the female Uchiha felt, giving them all the more reason to fidget nervously. They could hardly wait!

After what felt like ages, Mirajane pulled away from the intense kiss. "If you weren't given a chance to start a new life here in Earthland Naru-kun, I wouldn't have become this happy. I was your wife before receiving this ring but seeing it now, truly has made me feel special. Thank you for giving me the gift and I just adore my new ring. I just can't wait for our marriage. I just can't wait to bare our future children. I just can't wait to become Mirajane Uzumaki-Namikaze. I love you so much Naru-kun. My promise to keep you happy will always be upheld and I'll personally make sure of that. I won't let you experience an ounce of pain either while I'm here my husband, because that is _my_ responsibility." She explained within sniffles, letting out more tears and didn't do a thing to stop them.

Wiping his lady's watery eyes, Naruto nodded his head. "I love you too Mira-chan and you're very welcome. I'm pleased you like your new ring. Now it's time I make your other sisters happy too." He whispered in adoration and rubbed his woman's back gently.

Separating from the love of her life moments later, Mirajane immediately approached Mikoto and quickly hugged her tightly, both of them sharing a bright smile at the sensation they had experienced from their adoring husband. Pulling away, the duo held their smiles intact and sat down on the sandy beach, sighing dreamily upon inhaling the rich romantic aroma from the surroundings.

"Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze… that sounds just heavenly." Mikoto whispered affectionately, watching her lover inch towards to her remaining shaky sisters. Mirajane said nothing but silently agreed since she felt the same way about her own soon-to-be name.

Down on one knee, Naruto glanced up at Haku. "You were one of the few people that got close to me in our past life, my _Ice Princess_. We shared a deep connection from the moment you and I met for the first time in Wave Country. The valuable lesson you taught me all those years ago is something I still hold dear to this very day. Though it was amusing when you tried making a stand as a male because I had fun playing around with that bluff." He spoke in light hilarity and chuckled at hearing his teary-eyed blackette giggling before proceeding, "I have become very content with our new life because it gave all of us a chance to gain something we didn't have in the Elemental Nations. You gave me a significant amount of comfort back then and I took it upon myself to give you the comfort you so rightfully deserve. You're such a warm personality and my beautiful wife. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you forever happy."

"Here we are Haku-chan. This is our next step. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Naruto concluded gently and took a momentary pause with his vision fixed on the female mage.

Sobbing, Haku breathed in and out. "Y-yes… yes I'll marry you Naru-kun!" She declared in paramount delight and gazed at her husband slowly putting the diamond ring onto her finger.

Without a second of hesitation after that action passed, Haku pressed her lips against her man's, letting out the flowing tears of elation she had running down her cheeks. In the interim, Naruto brought his hands behind his lady's back and poured force into the kiss, bringing out the angelic moans from the lady in question which soared ecstasy into the picture. Time stood still as the duo continued their fervent make out session, not once losing sight of each other's eyes. It was a magical moment indeed.

Erza, Kushina, and Ultear could only tear up at the heartwarming display, feeling electric chills up and down their spines in anticipation for their respective engagement proposals. Noticing how the peace their now engaged sisters on the sidelines were emitting, their anticipation flared to levels unknown.

Pulling away from the intense kiss, Haku kept an adoring glance at her lover. "I'm so happy you consider my past actions so highly, Naru-kun. You've always given me comfort and ever since we got together, I've experienced nothing but untainted tranquility through my heart. My decision to tag along with you to Earthland was the best one I've ever made in my life. You not only made me your wife, but also bestowed me with five beautiful sisters and two daughters to forever cherish. We are going to have a blissful future together and nothing will ever come in the way of that. Thank you for giving me yet another moment of peace. I can't wait for our marriage." She explained in complete sincerity before wiping away her overflowing tears.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Haku-chan. I'm glad you joined me on this journey because we wouldn't be where we are today if you had declined. I can't wait either but trust me, it'll be magical." Naruto whispered affectionately and grabbed his gorgeous black haired angel into his embrace once more.

Sharing a few tender kisses, Naruto and Haku separated from each other, holding true tranquility coursing through their respective features. Smiling as his wife began gazing at her new ring, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head saw her walking towards her already engaged sister-figures with a dazed expression plastered across her face. With that, he turned towards his remaining ladies who he hadn't proposed to yet and took a deep sigh, readying himself for what was to come.

Haku simply wandered on the sandy beach in her dazed state and bit her lip at the intense warmth she had blazing in her heart. Feeling her sister-figures Mirajane and Mikoto nudging her shoulder, she snapped back to reality before hugging both of them individually. Nodding in unison after separation, the trio sat down on the sandy ground and smiled tenderly at the blissful scene playing out.

With a ring in his hand, Naruto got onto one knee in front of Erza. "My beautiful _Rose Petal_. When I first met you on the battlefield outside Magnolia Town, I knew you hid a great burden beneath your eyes. You didn't have to tell me anything because I had a feeling something was amiss. I always kept a close watch on you from that point on, trying to figure out what I could do to help to relieve you of that unnecessary burden. At the tower of heaven, things became crystal clear." He explained in a sagely tone and gazed intently at the red haired female mage nodding slowly before continuing, "I didn't blame you for not telling me back then because I understood why it would have proved difficult relaying such information. You are no longer hindered by that grief and have grown strong through it. As your husband, I'll never let you face such hardships again. We have something special together and we're going to grow more powerful as time passes. All that's left is for us to take this to the next level. All that's left is for us to make the next step."

"All that's left is one final question. Will you marry me Erza-chan?" Naruto concluded tenderly and paused to take a deep breath, vision still fixed at his trembling lady.

Tears flooding her face, Erza nodded her head. "O-of course I'll marry you, Naru-kun." She whispered angelically within relentless sniffles, realizing her voice was betraying her at this moment.

Carefully putting the diamond ring onto his wife's finger, Naruto grabbed her into his arms, sighing softly as she began crying into his chest. Rubbing her back, he waited a moment and formed a small smile at the look of divinity that now framed the gorgeous redhead's face. On instinct, the duo met one another for a wild sizzling kiss, wrapping their arms around each other, basking in the romantic atmosphere this soothing area was providing them with. Moaning pleasurably into the powerful lip lock, Erza became lost in the intensity of her husband's eyes, but had no intention of separating from him at the moment.

Haku, Mikoto, and Mirajane breathed delicately as they viewed the passionate make out session, feeling overjoyed at how godsent their husband truly was. He really was the love of their life. Turning their heads, they softened their expressions because they knew Kushina and Ultear were getting a little restless from being left out, but also knew they would have their turns next. Usually, the ladies were very patient, however, all that waiting had caused them to somewhat squirm impatiently.

Pulling away from the heated kiss, Erza rubbed her eyes. "I… I never felt such powerful emotions in the past and that was before you came into my life, Naru-kun. You truly saw through my act and allowed me to free my mindset of the burden I had placed upon myself so long ago. The tower of heaven was a place I had no intention of recollecting but because you were there to support me, I was able to get past my childhood suffering and start anew. I've never been this carefree in my entire life and I have you to thank for this development, my darling husband. I can't thank you enough for making me yours and for providing me with such a wonderful family. I can't wait for us to get married. It'll be perfect." She explained with another sequence of tears rolling before leaning into her husband's chest again.

"You're absolutely correct and you don't have to thank me for that, Erza-chan. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'll eagerly provide it." Naruto whispered softly as he held the red haired swordswoman comfortably in his arms.

Moaning unintentionally upon feeling her round hips getting playfully spanked, Erza's cheeks flushed and she cozily enjoyed the warmth her man was providing her with. Leaning up to meet him for a fierce kiss, she let out another succession of angelic moans, truly holding a peaceful expression plastered across her face. Upon separation moments later, she smiled adoringly and waved at her two teary-eyed sisters beside her before skipping towards her already engaged sisters on the sidelines.

Sitting down on the beach, Erza sighed contently as she began conversing with Haku, Mikoto, and Mirajane, all of whom were simply illuminating the brightness they had flowing through their features. After taking an abrupt pause from their cheerful talks, they quickly glanced at their husband, who took out another ring from one of the boxes on the ground and kneeled down in front of Ultear.

"The both of us have been through quite a lot too, my _Time Pearl_. Though our first time encounter is what you would consider precious because you were a totally different person back then. You've come such a long way and I'm proud of you for growing in such a short amount of time. I knew when I gave you a chance outside the council chambers all those months ago, I had indeed made the correct decision because now, you're standing in front of me as my beautiful wife." Naruto explained with his voice laced in gentleness and smiled fondly at the weeping blackette before proceeding, "You're truly one of the strongest people I've ever met, Ultear-chan. Your resolve to show everyone that you had changed is a phenomenal quality and I know how hard it must have been for you to keep going, even when the odds were stacked against you. However, you succeeded at the end and I couldn't keep my feelings to myself when you relayed how you truly felt about me. The way you were during battle on Tenrou Island still replays in my mind, but I force it down each time. I promise I'll never allow you to feel such pain again. That's a promise I'll gladly lay my life on."

"Everything's set in stone and this is the last step. Ultear-chan, will you marry me?" Naruto concluded strongly and held out the ring he had in his right hand.

Like a water damn, Ultear's eyes leaked endlessly. "I… yes of course I'll marry you Naru-kun!" She shouted at the top of her lungs for the whole world to hear, tearing up nonstop in the progression.

In a precisely timed execution, the White Dragon Slayer put the diamond ring onto his sobbing wife's finger and wiped the flowing tears she had running down her face. Staring into each other's eyes, the duo met one another for a wild kiss, allowing their tongues to dance around heatedly, while they relished in the embrace they had brought forth. Moaning repeatedly, Ultear felt her husband's tongue down her throat and easily lost herself to ecstasy from his fervent actions, while the husband in question continuously made out with his gorgeous wife.

Fidgeting nervously at being the only one without a ring, Kushina let out a few tears, wondering what her man would say to her for the moment of proposal. Glancing at her already engaged sisters sitting on the beach, she waved slowly at them waving eagerly at her. With that, she revolved her head back in the direction of her man so she could await the inevitable.

Separating from the zealous lip lock, Ultear hummed to herself. "Naru-kun, I do consider our first time encounter precious because it marked the start of my new life. Your eyes captivated me and I became lost staring into them. I knew there was something else going on with me, but like you said, I was a different person back then. So I do hold that time precious. My new life has been quite a journey and I'm proud of what I've accomplished. Himiko made my childhood a living hell, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm your wife now and that's all I need to be content. You've given me so much and I'll never forget what you've done for me, Naru-kun. I love you." She explained in a whisper-like tone and then squeezed back into her husband's arms.

"The past is over with now, Ultear-chan. We'll now be moving to establish a new future with one another and that's something we'll cherish forever. I love you too." Naruto spoke lowly and rubbed his lady's back, hearing the lady in question weeping into his chest.

After what felt like ages, Ultear wiped away her tears and smiled angelically at the love of her life, who always soothed her soul with his presence. Radiance filling her eyes, she quickly captured his lips and immediately wandered off into a trance as her lover overpowered the action, making her feel weak in the knees at the intensity he was calling forth into the picture. Spending endless moments into the make out session, the duo kept at their pace, unwilling to separate from one another.

'_I…it's almost time, dattebane. Get it together._' Kushina thought to herself in the utmost excitement, realizing she was going to get proposed to by her handsome man soon. Jumping a little, she smiled brightly at her sisters on the sidelines, all of whom were giving her a good luck hand-gesture.

In a dazed state, Ultear pulled away from the passionate session she had engaged her husband with and blushed crimson at recalling how intense he had been with her the previous night. With that, she took a deep breath and scampered off towards her fellow engaged females and giggled at their overjoyed expressions, while their final sister was waiting patiently for her moment of proposal.

Going down on one knee in front of Kushina, the blonde shinobi glanced upwards. "Now you, my_ Whirlpool Queen_. You and I have definitely been through a lot in such a short time span. I can understand that what we have together may seem strange to others, but I could care less for what they think. It's agreeable that we haven't viewed one another in a parent-child relationship and though it's not what you planned, we can't change the past." He reasoned with a hint of sadness and smiled at the uneasy nod from his lady before continuing, "You passed away the day I was born, Kushi-chan. You never got a chance to become my mother. When you came back into my life, my need for a maternal authority seized to exist. I know that's hard to admit, but we both feel the same way. I don't regret anything we've accomplished so far in our new life and I'm sure you don't either. If we hadn't consented to this relationship, we wouldn't be standing here today. I've become so close to you and I'm only going to grow closer. I'm your husband and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"After this, our relationship will only flourish further. Will you marry me Kushi-chan?" Naruto finished in a sagely tone and smiled as his red haired angel crashed into his chest.

So overwhelmed in her emotional state, Kushina began planting kisses all over her husband's chest, totally forgetting about the ring he had in his hand. After spending moments in her enthusiasm, she felt herself getting pulled back and formed a pout on her face before going wide-eyed upon realizing what she had forgotten. Biting her lip in embarrassment, her cheeks reddened and she emitted a cute wail at hearing her man's amused chuckles at her antics.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you Naru-kun! Make me your bride, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed as she regained her composure, resonating tears in her eyes once more.

On the sidelines, the ladies of the Wizard Saint giggled divinely at their redhead sister's behavior, shaking their heads at her embarrassed state. Framing soft smiles at how Kushina affectionately gazed at Naruto putting the diamond ring on her finger, the ladies cozily basked in the scent of flowers around them and the aroma from ocean shore beside them. This was one of the most peaceful experiences the ladies had ever faced and it only possible due to their loving husband.

Seeing her husband quickly wiping her tears, Kushina melted into his chest. "I know exactly what you mean and I feel the same way, Naru-kun. I knew what my heart was telling me and I didn't waste a second following it. I do understand this is something not a lot of people can comprehend, but I don't care if they have problems with it. We are so deeply in love with each other and to me, love knows no boundaries. We didn't ask for this to happen, it did because of a simple reason. You and I cherish one another. I love you so much Naru-kun and that's why I didn't hesitate in getting together with you all those months ago. I want nothing more than to be your bride and for you to marry me and officially claim me as your wife. We're truly going to have a beautiful future together." She explained gently and choked a little after giving her speech, letting out tears once more.

Nodding, Naruto stroked his wife's flowing red hair. "I agree wholeheartedly, Kushi-chan. What we feel is enough for us to move forward. I love you too and I'm also really looking forward to it." He whispered in approval before grabbing the gorgeous female into his arms.

Sharing endless sensual kisses, Naruto and Kushina basked in the joyous feel of each other's tongues, holding their embraces perfectly stable. After separating countless moments later, the blonde shinobi sighed as he sealed up the jewellery boxes into a scroll and back into his wrist. With his wife still latched onto his left arm, he smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers, bringing out a divine smile from the woman in question. Into the momentum, the duo made their way towards the remaining ladies, all of whom glanced at them with their angelic faces illuminating like stadium lights.

Naruto then sat down beside his remaining wives and Kushina remained glued in her position. Mikoto, Haku, Erza, Ultear, and Mirajane found spots where they could lean into their husband's body and immediately followed through with their task. Spending endless moments in their locations, the group sighed peacefully and drew in the amazing sensational atmosphere from around them. Taking their respective turns, each of the _fiancées_ of the Wizard Saint made out with their husband, who was more than happy to engage his wives with the same intensity he always provided them with every day.

"I take it my girls are happy." Naruto whispered warmly with a soft smile as he ran a hand through each of his ladies' hair, smile softening at observing their expressions.

"Hai Naru-kun…" The ladies chorused melodically in unison, snuggling their faces against their husband's body, holding this moment beyond precious.

Biting her lip, Mikoto looked up at her fiancé. "Naru-kun, how much did you spend on our rings? I can tell just by the quality that it must have cost a fortune. Cheaper rings would have worked well too." She whispered delicately, warming up substantially at realizing she was engaged now.

"I'm in agreement with Mikoto-chan. From my time on Earthland, I know very well how expensive this ring must have turned out to be. We could have stored the money for a separate occasion." Mirajane voiced out tenderly and wiggled her finger, squealing inwardly at feeling the heavy ring.

Erza nodded at the words being shared by her silver haired sister, considering she was on the same page. In all her travels, she had come across countless villages and towns and she had a vast knowledge on jewelry. However, not even she could fathom the price of the ring, but she along with her sisters instinctively knew it wasn't anything cheap, as it literally screamed royalty.

Chuckling, Naruto shook his head. "I spent what I had to and I'd do it again if it means my wives are content. Don't worry about the price because currency holds no value here. I promised to spoil each of you rotten and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm just happy you girls like the rings I provided you." He explained in a sagely tone, basking in the sensation his ladies were providing him with.

Hugging her love tight, Ultear nuzzled her face into his arm. "These rings are simply wonderful, Naru-kun. They're the most beautiful pieces of jewellery we've ever seen. Thank you for spoiling us to such lengths and for treating us with such care. We love you so much and we'll never waver in our love for you." She said devotedly, to which her sisters began nodding eagerly in approval.

"I'm glad and you don't have to thank me. After all, it's my job to take care of my drop-dead sexy wives." Naruto replied huskily and smirked at his ladies cutely puffing out their flushed cheeks at his words.

Feeling his wives snuggling against him, the blonde shinobi eased into his position. "There's something special I've neglected to inform you about and it's time I went around in doing so. Two and a half months ago, Jiraiya-sensei and Gildarts nii-san were on their spy network missions and uncovered a special secluded island on the outskirts of Fiore. That's not all. He discovered that this island was owned by a businessman who bought the property a long time ago. Not even the Jude Heartfilia, the ruler of the Heartfilia Konzern was able to take control of this island. It's _that_ luxurious and expensive." He reasoned in a sagely tone, enjoying how his angels were clinging onto him like a lifeline.

Listening intently with their visions aimed directly at their husband, the fiancées of the White Dragon Slayer became shocked to the core at what they were hearing. All of them knew the full extent of the Heartfilia Konzern's wealth, but what it a bigger deal was the fact their fellow Guild mate Lucy was actually Jude Heartfilia's daughter which was realized during Phantom Lord's attempt at destroying Fairy Tail.

However, learning about an island that not even that wealthy man could buy, did pique the ladies' interests greatly. Nodding after the information sank into their mindsets, they gestured for their husband to continue his speech so they could hear what else he had to say to.

Seeing the nods, Naruto continued. "When Jiraiya-sensei found this island, he informed me about it through the use of the **Communications Lacrima**. I immediately became interested and called the owner of the land. This was actually a week after ji-ji relayed the information about the S-Class Promotional Exams at the compound. After spending hours on end talking to the man, I was able to do what not even Jude Heartfilia was able to accomplish with all his influence… _I bought the island_." He explained proudly and chuckled at the loud gasps of disbelief from his ladies before concluding, "I officially named the island 3 nights prior to the S-class exams. You my gorgeous wives, will be getting married on the most expensive and luxurious island of Fiore, _the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island_."

"N-Naru-kun…" Haku whispered in utter shock within light sniffles, realizing what her husband had done. This was the exact same joyous reaction of her fellow sister-figures.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer were simply frozen still as formulating words became a difficult task for them. Tears kept daring to gush down their cheeks and none of them couldn't believe how precious their lover considered them, knowing his actions gave them intense warmth in their hearts. It was clear as day their husband treated them like queens. Emotions became impossible to pinpoint.

"Shh… don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy moment for us." Naruto whispered soothingly with his hands running through each of his shaking ladies' hair before continuing, "Besides… am I going to do all the work? Don't you girls want to plan out our wedding? After all, each of you wanted to have different things on our special day. Now I wish to hear what you girls want and it'll be my greatest pleasure in making everything possible. Don't bother discussing price ranges because I don't care how much it'll cost. I want our marriage to be perfect so I could care less for some measly digit. All I wish to see is my wives all dolled up in their respective wedding dresses."

Wiping their tears, the ladies smiled angelically at their husband's soothing voice and without giving him a proper response, each of them took turns kissing him passionately, an action the husband in question approved of greatly as he deepened each devoted lip lock he received from his girls.

Pulling away from her kiss, Erza tightened the hold she had on her lover's shoulder. "Y-yeah, my sisters and I had been discussing what to wear on the wedding for a while now. I bought the catalogue from a store in Magnolia Town and it is actually quite expensive… but I guess we can talk about it." She explained in a whisper-like tone and turned her head to see her sisters nodding in agreement.

Just then; Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Could you send a clone to bring our daughters here, Naru-kun? This is a precious moment and it'll be even better spent with our children, dattebane." She reasoned softly and squealed inwardly at how the two kids would react to this development.

Exhaling in the maximum degree of tranquility, the remaining ladies were in approval as their hearts were simply racing to uncharted territories at the moment. They also wished to see their daughters since those two adorable munchkins always gave them immense warmth. Upon observing their husband smiling down at them, the ladies as a unit tightened the hold they had on their loving man.

Engendering a shadow clone with the mental orders set, Naruto watched the clone in question vanishing off in a black-tinged white flash, triggering him to raise an eyebrow in return. This was also the same reaction the ladies had since they hadn't witnessed this happening in the past.

Scratching his chin, the blonde shinobi shook his head. "I don't know why my **Hiraishin** created a secondary flash just now and I'm sure you're all wondering the same thing. My hypothesis is maybe because of killing Acnologia and absorbing his magical energy, my **Hiraishin** took on the black color and mixed it with the white I already had, thereby creating a white flash with a hint of black." He explained in a sagely tone and hummed to himself at his words.

The fiancées of the Wizard Saint could only nod upon hearing the explanation as his reasoning on the matter made perfect sense. Humming angelically, they relaxed in their husband's warmth and simply kept clinging onto him like a lifeline because this was where they felt the most secure. After a peaceful moment had passed, everyone turned their heads at witnessing another flash emerge into the vicinity.

"Tou-chan, tou-chan, tou-chan!" Yuna chanted squeakily as she arrived to the beach in her partner Leah's arms, along with Wendy and Carla.

Smiling at the enthusiastic female fox, Naruto let out a chuckle at her struggling out of his youngest daughter's embrace. Looking back at his ladies, he saw each of them emitting tranquil sighs and knew they were very content at the moment, something which made him sincerely happy.

"We can play here Wendy-nee! Let's make sandcastles!" Leah squealed happily, observing the beach surrounding them.

Going wide-eyed at the realization, Wendy bobbed her head. "Sounds fun Leah-chan!" She exclaimed in the utmost joy, knowing it had been ages since she made sandcastles.

Turning towards their affectionate parents, the two children gave a pleading look, only to receive warm smiles of approval, making them jump and down in happiness. With that, the duo positioned themselves on the sand and lowered their cheerful companions on the ground in order to begin their playing time.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his wives smiled fondly at their children, both of whom always brightened up the day with their presence. Rising from their positions, the group walked in the direction of their children and sat down beside them, something which made the children in question beyond happy.

"Girls, I need to tie one loose end, I'll be back really soon." Naruto suddenly whispered with an apologetic voice and glanced at his family intently.

Frowning, the ladies nodded their heads. "We understand Naru-kun, however, our family time means nothing if you aren't there. Please hurry back from your task. We need you here with us." Ultear said softly, to which her sisters smiled to themselves in agreement to those words.

Dusting the sand off his clothes, Naruto sighed. "I don't wish to spend my time elsewhere either, but this requires my attention at the moment. I promise I'll see you all very soon." He replied strongly and leaned to his ladies before kissing each of them in passion.

Moaning, each lady became entranced in their kiss their husband parted them with, nodding slowly in the momentum as they understood the situation. After that, Naruto leaned down and kissed both his daughters on the forehead before separating at long last.

'_Now where… Found you._' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes and quickly waved back at his family before vanishing in a black-tinged white flash.

With that, Mikoto cleared her throat. "We have an announcement to make, you two!" She said cheerily and giggled at her daughters scrunching up their faces.

The remaining ladies could only giggle along with their sister as their children were too adorable for words. Replaying those words in their mindsets, the duo looked at their mothers and then their eyes widened at the sight of the expensive rings they were currently wearing.

"D-does… does this me-" Wendy didn't even finish her sentence as she squealed loudly upon witnessing her mothers nodding.

"Yes our beautiful daughters. Your father just proposed to each of us and we're going to get married very soon. We'll become your official mothers in return. We're so happy right now!" Mirajane voiced out with a divine expression plastered across her face, an expression her sisters shared at those heartwarming words.

With that, the soon-to-be brides of the blonde shinobi began taking turns smothering their children in their arms and Yuna and Carla both joined in on the action. It was truly a momentous occasion and it only needed the head of the family for it to become complete.

'_Hurry back Naru-kun. We need you more than anything in this world_.' Haku thought in paramount delicacy, letting out an angelic smile as she held her youngest daughter in her arms.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

In another flash, the Wizard Saint arrived at the location of his choosing, resulting in a certain someone to grow wide-eyed at the sudden appearance. This certain someone was_ Zeref_, the Black Wizard and immortal mage of Earthland, who was currently situated on a secluded forest path nearby a handful of mountainous terrains.

"Naruto-san, I was wondering when you and I would have that talk you spoke of. By the way, congratulations on your victory against Acnologia." Zeref said calmly and looked up at the blonde shinobi before continuing, "I knew you won the fight on Tenrou Island, but I wasn't present to witness the battle up close. It was only after I left the island and appeared close to a large television screen in a nearby town that I was given the full picture. I must say it was a fascinating match."

Chuckling, Naruto sat down beside the immortal mage. "I see. Well it's good you're up to speed on what happened on Tenrou Island. Now it's time we had ourselves that conversation." He stated plainly and saw his companion immediately sitting upright at the word exchange.

Taking a deep sigh, Zeref nodded his head. "I'm in agreement, Naruto-san. I've actually been wondering what you had to say to me. Like I told you when we first met, I want you to kill me and rid the world of the one that caused so much needless suffering. You're the only one capable of such a feat." He spoke with his voiced laced in seriousness and waited patiently for a response.

In return; the White Dragon Slayer went into deep thought, knowing this situation was a crucial one and he had to make the correct decision here. There was a lot to consider on what he wanted to do with Zeref because there were a lot of points he had to take into account.

After spending ten minutes going through everything in his head, Naruto took a long sigh. "Okay I've been thinking about it and let's just say I'm still not sure what I want to do here. I know you wish to die by my hands and it wouldn't take a lot out of me to do so. Your magic is useless against mine so therefore, you have a major disadvantage against my powers." He voiced out matter-of-factly and turned his head in order to observe his fellow Earthland companion.

'_That's true. Though the whole ordeal may seem outrageous, my prowess of the __**Black Arts**__ is completely outclassed by Naruto-san's __**Hurricane Magic**__. It's the reason why I want him to end my existence_.' Zeref thought wisely, recollecting the previous conversation he had with the blonde mage.

Just then; Naruto's eyes narrowed. "However, I'm not going to kill you, Zeref. I don't find the point in executing such an action. Let me explain why." He said in a powerful tone and saw the nod from the Black Wizard before proceeding, "I'm a very powerful sensor and your aura can speak volumes of your personality. You're not necessarily _evil_, Zeref. At least not to the extent you've made yourself out to be. You produced those demons from the utilization of your **Living Magic** and caused havoc on the lands. Your other ability of **Death Magic** can exterminate anyone at a close-range within a matter of seconds. All of these powers you gained from the land you were enlightened in 400 years ago."

"However, even after all those years of immortality, your current mindset doesn't illustrate yourself as _pure evil_. I cannot believe you're evil either. Zeref, your reasons for why I should end your life only seemed to prove my point. Even though you raised mayhem on this world, you have very little to prove you're such a cynical being. I know it's a little hard to understand, but I'm _not_ going to kill you." Naruto concluded wisely and intensified his eye-contact at the black haired man.

Going wide-eyed in shock, Zeref allowed the information to sink into his mindset and simply stared at his companion with the same shocked expression plastered across his face. Replaying everything in great detail, he breathed heavily, trying to regain his composure.

This response was not what the Black Wizard had expected to hear, nor did he expect he'd still be living after this conversation. He had truly believed the White Dragon Slayer would end his misery, but this new course of action perplexed him greatly.

"I… I see. So you're not going to end my life because you find I'm not evil as the legends state? Even after I told you specifically that I indeed raised havoc on this land, you're still willing to give me a chance? Why? You're obviously different from any human I've ever stumbled upon, but I need to understand why you're giving me this chance. It can't be out of sympathy. I deserve to know." Zeref countered with his voice slashed in confusion, eyeing the blonde mage intently.

Forming a smile at the word exchange, Naruto took a deep sigh. "I knew this man who wished for nothing more than to find the secrets to immortality. He was a very callous being and held no regard for human life. I've heard what you had to say and you turned out to be completely opposite to what I had formerly envisioned. I don't find you like I said earlier and I'm not doing this out of sympathy. I remember you said that humanity keeps rejecting you. Well here I am sitting beside you, offering up a hand of acceptance. Will you reject my offer like humanity rejected you? Or are you going to finally realize you still have a reason for living. You can do more good than harm so what is your answer?" He spoke flatly and extended his hand to the mage to further accentuate his speech.

Shocked to the core at being given such acceptance, Zeref searched the blonde shinobi's facial expressions for any sort of deceit and breathed heavily as he could find none. Hesitantly extending his own hand, he met the man for a handshake, while a small smile formed on his face.

Separating from the handshake moments later, Zeref had his smile intact. "Thank you Naruto-san. Really. I appreciate the kindness you've given me. I know it's going to be very tough, but I'm going to try giving humanity one last chance. I realize all of mankind won't accept me like you've done, but I'll stay patient. You're the first that has accepted me and for that, you have my utmost gratitude." He spoke gently and looked up at the sky, smile unwilling to separate from his features.

Chuckling to himself at the way the _most evil mage of all-time_ was speaking, the White Dragon Slayer formed a smile of his own, knowing he had made the correct decision. There was a lot of things he had to consider for this final decision, but he was glad it led to this very moment.

Naruto also gave the sky a calm glance before voicing out, "You're welcome. I know it'll be tough, but there's no reason not to hope for everything to work its course. Humans are a tricky bunch and you clearly understand that, however, our race is unpredictable at times. We can really surprise even ourselves at some of the decisions we make. I know you'll be accepted by our race in the future, Zeref. Just give it some time."

Nodding, Zeref took in the words being shared by his fellow mage. "I'll definitely do that. I also need time so that I myself can adjust to this thought process. It's been 400 years spent in the same ideology and for the first time in my unending existence, I've been proven wrong by receiving such an acceptance. I won't give anything less than a hundred percent in sending out my own acceptance." He said in the highest degree of determination, his mindset clicking in approval.

Getting up from his position, Naruto kept fixed eye-contact on the man. "That sounds good to me. Now I'll have to get going. My ladies are awaiting my arrival quite a distance away from here. I'm actually getting married to them soon." He stated bluntly and smirked at the disbelieving expression on Zeref's face before continuing, "I'd like for you to do something actually. I want you to be present on the day of my wedding. You don't have to show yourself to anyone else and can hide a safe distance away. I'm only doing this because I'm honoring my decision to handing you my hand of acceptance. You don't have to agree, but do let me know if you are willing to go with this plan."

With that, the blonde shinobi began focusing his mindset on the **Hiraishin** seal he had placed on the beach where his family was situated. Before he could take off, he felt a pressure on his shoulder and turned around to see the Black Wizard forming a smile on his face. Gesturing for the man to speak, he waited patiently for the response.

"I'd like that, Naruto-san. Thank you for your offer. I will stay hidden in the shadows away from everyone else's vision, but I'll observe the event. Thank you once again." Zeref spoke gently, his facial expressions visibly showing the appreciation he felt at the moment.

Smiling at those words, Naruto shook his head. "You're welcome. I'll meet up with you again sometime later and let you know when the marriage is going to take place. The location is already decided but I'll get into that once we have our next conversation. I'm going to take off now. It's been nice talking to you Zeref and I hope you take care of yourself. Till next time." He voiced out in a kind tone and waved at the man before vanishing in a black-tinged white flash.

Waving at the retreating figure, Zeref looked up at the sky. '_It took four centuries for someone to accept my existence, but it happened. I look forward to our next meeting, Naruto-san._' He thought to himself with a smile on his face, breathing in the peaceful aroma from the surroundings.

* * *

(On the beach)

* * *

"Okay just dig a little closer to the sandcastle, Yuna-chan. Look how Wendy-nee is doing it!" Leah instructed in an adorable commanding tone, patting her female fox partner on the head.

Yipping cheerfully at those words, Yuna glanced at the eldest daughter of the White Dragon Slayer and nodded her head, understanding what her partner was talking about. With that, she began digging close to the sandcastle the two children had created.

Meanwhile, the ladies of the Wizard Saint giggled melodically at the interaction as they had a lot of fun helping their two little daughters making the sandcastles. Just then; their eyes lit up and their smiles grew to massive proportions upon witnessing a black-tinged white flash entering the vicinity.

"Naru-kun!" The ladies chorused lovingly in harmony, gazing devotedly at their lover who had now appeared back to their location.

Grinning with affection, Naruto nodded his head, while holding his grin intact as his wives quickly clung onto him like a lifeline. Enjoying the immediate warmth they provided him with, he sighed in content, knowing this was where he belonged.

"I'm back and there's nothing that'll keep me again. Now let's enjoy our time as a family, my wives." The blonde shinobi whispered tenderly, feeling his ladies holding him a little tighter.

"Hai Naru-kun…" Kushina whispered in return with an angelic smile on her face, a smile her sisters also had plastered across their features.

With that, Naruto and his ladies stepped towards their daughters, both of whom were caught up in their sandcastle building that they didn't even realize their father was back on the beach. However, as a short moment passed, the duo went wide-eyed and shouted cheerfully at their parent's return and jumped up and down in excitement, showing him their work of art.

Smiling fondly, Naruto sat down near his beautiful daughters. '_I wouldn't trade this happiness in for anything. My wives and children. I have such a perfect family_.' He thought to himself and sighed in peace upon feeling his ladies clinging onto him again.

…a_nd like that, the deal was sealed._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Naruto's reputation has further increased within the confines of Fiore, Haku is fully enjoying herself as an S-class mage, Fairy Tail is only going to get even stronger in the future, and Naruto finally proposed to his ladies? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Ah, it's so good to be back! I hope you guys are doing well. Now, onward with the chapter notes. The proposal has been set and stone, but the wedding has yet to come into the picture. This chapter was more of a relaxer with emotional carry, knowing the proposal was emotional, like it should be. Yes, I do realize there were mentions of implied side-pairings within the Guild interactions and trust me when I say, that's the most it'll ever reach towards. My primary focus is and will always be for my main characters. That will never change.**

**HERE'S ANOTHER QUESTION: **_**Do you wish to see a lime scene in a future chapter? (This is only going to be a ONE-TIME thing so please make an effort of answering.)**_

**Please note this is asking for ONE lime scene and also note this is NOT a question asking who should get the lime. I didn't actually want to go for this but since you guys posted with such dedication, here I am asking the question. Do you wish to see ONE lime in the story? **

**If the majority should win in favor, I'll decide where to put that lime scene. In the next chapter if I see that the majority had won, THEN I'll ask who should get the lime. Please DON'T post who should get the lime right now. I ONLY want an answer of "Yes make a lime scene" or "No the lime scene isn't needed" regarding this question. PLEASE make an effort of posting so the voting can commence!**

**I worked very hard posting this chapter on time and I tried replying to everyone's reviews. If you haven't received a reply yet, I do have a couple of reviews I have yet to respond to. Thank you all so much to those who posted the ideas in the last chapter's reviews! I'll be going over those very ideas in order to decide which one I'll choose for the second original arc so in the near future, I'll let you all know what I decided on.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	45. Newlyweds

**I'm proud to present you all with the 45****th**** chapter of the story. As always, it pleases me greatly to see such amazing reviews and due to your intense dedication, my little bundle of joy has finally crossed the ****3,000**** reviews mark. Thank you all so very much! _PLEASE_ remember to read the Author's Notes carefully. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

For the past _2 months_, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer could be seen running around Magnolia Town in frenzy and could be observed acting downright hysterical. On a normal day, this would be considered as a sign of worriment but the antics of the females at this time was quite justified.

_Why?_

…_they were going to get married to the man of their dreams of course! _

After giving their adoring husband some well-deserved ardent_ gratitude_ for the romantic and heartwarming proposal they had received from him two months ago, the ladies realized they had to finally start planning their wedding and that made them panic instantaneously. They only had one shot at making their precious day absolutely perfect so they were fidgeting all over the place.

It was understandable that the ladies had different tastes so their ideas of custom attires also proved unique, however, there was only _one_ thing common between them. Each dress the ladies placed on custom order could very well financially _cripple_ even royalty, and even though they protested to such extravagance, they could only smile devotedly at their husband, who stated he was going to spare no expense in spoiling his gorgeous wives rotten like the queens they were.

Thanking their lover profoundly, the ladies went along with placing the orders on their dresses at Fiore's most lavish tailor shop. Once they caught glimpse of their finalized bridal wear a month later, they were in tears, knowing how beautiful they'd look in their clothes and how much their husband cherished them that he gave them such a gift. At this time, the ladies hadn't showed their man their custom attires because they wanted to absolutely _wow_ him on their wedding day. _They could hardly wait!_

Leah and Wendy were simply cheerful campers and could be seen jumping throughout the past two months. The duo were selected as the flower girls for their parents' wedding and their respective attires were simply graceful beyond belief. Leah chose a bubblegum pink colored dress to wear while her big sister went with a mossy oak colored one. They could only squeal at their beautiful dresses. The children also had the big responsibility of holding onto the wedding rings so they were determined to perform their job with no room for mistakes. _They'll make their parents proud!_

The wedding rings themselves were kept a secret by Naruto, who wanted to surprise his ladies on the day of their marriage, and the ladies in question could only squirm achingly at how beautiful their rings would be. When the future brides of the White Dragon Slayer showed their fellow female mages their engagement rings at the Guild a while back, they smirked smugly as several of them fainted at the sight of the expensive jewelry, while a majority of them screamed out how lucky they were

During these past two months, Naruto also placed his custom clothing order and was careful not to ask the tailors what his wives were going to wear. He understood they wanted to surprise him and didn't want to ruin it for them. Since he was present at the location, he gestured to the tailor for a special job and could only smirk at the shocked expression the store owner had on his face while listening to the insane order. Even though he got an enormous discount at the lavish store with his reputation flaring all across Earthland, he knew even the cut-rate amount he had spent in a month was enough to purchase the Fairy Tail Guild and several shops in Magnolia Town.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan was extremely rich and could be considered one of the wealthiest families in Fiore. With Naruto sending off _hundreds_ of clones each day on high-ranked missions, it was no big revelation to see the family so well off financially. The ladies did go on missions also but to a lesser degree since they had no real reason to leave their home. They were doing much better by honing their skills outside on their training ground. Since they could smirk smugly at the financial stability their family held, their decision was plain and simple.

After careful planning, Naruto and his ladies decided _not_ to have any groomsmen, bridesmaids, a maid of honor, or a best man at their soon approaching wedding. It wasn't because they didn't want to hand out those positions, they just had no reason to discriminate between their surrogate family members and therefore, they will only have witnesses observing their amazing day.

Upon learning about the Uzumaki-Namikaze family's decision, several of the Guild mates became relatively disappointed, but could understand their point of view on the matter. However, the female mages didn't sit idly by and gave the ladies a bridal shower hosted by Lisanna, while the ladies in question smiled at the heartwarming gesture and allowed this course of action to take place.

Jiraiya at this time had offered to throw his former apprentice a bachelor party entailing a visit to one of the finest brothels in Fiore, and that was until he was beat to a bloody pulp by the ladies, all of whom spared no expense in announcing their _opinion_ on the idea. Naruto could only shake his head, wondering why his former teacher presented such a ridiculous idea since his wives were sitting right there when he voiced it out. He wasn't going to accept the offer anyways since he had the loves of his life and had no intention of seeing other women. It wasn't his cup of tea.

Makarov had announced that he was going to be the judicial officer for the extravagant wedding. Of course this course of action was greatly appreciated by the Uzumaki-Namikaze family because the old man was very someone special to them. Everyone else at the Guild was frantic on what they should wear and after a lengthy discussion with the soon-to-be brides and groom, a consensus decision was achieved. The men would don grey colored suits, while the women would wear yellow colored dresses so they don't clash with the attires of the ladies.

With that, the days passed like seconds at Fairy Tail. When the Guild mates heard about Naruto's purchase of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island, they went wide-eyed in absolute shock. They hadn't realized this sort of situation would arise but they were very happy, knowing how giddy the ladies were about their special day finally coming to fruition.

Rumors of the luxurious wedding spread throughout Magnolia Town and a huge majority of female townspeople seethed at learning about their hero's true involvement with the ladies. They wouldn't dare make a move against them though, knowing they wouldn't live to tell the tale. Naruto's reputation had shot to levels unknown and because of the video footage of his victory over Acnologia, Fairy Tail was barraged with hundreds upon hundreds of mission requests, causing Makarov to cry anime tears at the sheer amount of paperwork he was now receiving on a regular day basis. However, with the blonde shinobi's clones handling missions daily, the numbers didn't prove too difficult to cope.

Aside from the Fairy Tail Guild members, a select few individuals were also invited to the wedding that was soon going to take place. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family had called their mother-figure Kiara from Mahagony Town, Tatsuma and his wife Sara from Hotu Town, Katsya with the help of Gildarts, Mavis through Naruto's shadow clone approaching the female on Tenrou Island, and Porlyuscia from the eager request of Makarov. The only invited person that wasn't going to make it was Shiho, who was hounded down by several telecommunication agencies in Fiore.

The number of guests wasn't that many in numbers since the wedding was going to be very luxurious but also close to family as humanly possible. Naruto and his ladies only wanted the people they personally knew to be present at their special day, inviting others would prove pointless and unnecessary.

On the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island, the White Dragon Slayer had numerous clones working on a perfect location to hold the wedding. Everyone wanted to see the island up close, but Naruto refused to give away the surprise he had been working on. A yacht was rented just for the matrimonial purpose and it was going to be the means of transport for the large group. Since the entire Guild was heading off to the island, the blonde shinobi made sure he had a clone present in order to take care of _anyone_ that decided it was a good idea to damage Fairy Tail's property during their absence.

…_like that, two months had passed with the utmost ease._

* * *

(With the Uzumaki-Namikaze family)

* * *

"It was our pleasure inviting you, Katsya nee-san. I've enjoyed our talk immensely and I know my sisters feel the same way. Thankfully you're doing well in restarting your life as a mage. We only hope you'll finish travelling around Earthland soon and eventually join Fairy Tail." Haku explained warmly from her seat inside the luxurious yacht, while her sister-figures nodded proudly in agreement.

Even though it was the first time actually meeting the female vampire, Naruto and his ladies had a great time getting to know her. They were very glad to see their brother-figure Gildarts smiling widely because of their actions, knowing the man was now involved with the female vampire in question.

Sighing in content, Katsya leaned into her seat. "Thank you, Haku-chan. I admit that I'm still shocked to see all of you marrying Naruto-san because it's certainly a surprise to see 6 women love a man so much that they're willing to share. I actually find it quite romantic. Once again, congratulations." She said with her voice laced in tenderness, smiling brightly at the ladies of the blonde shinobi.

From afar, Gildarts grinned at the display and resumed talking with his spy network teammate Jiraiya, who also held a warm expression upon his own observation. Several hours ago at a safe distance away from Magnolia Town, everyone had arrived at a designated location where the yacht was to take them to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island. Currently; the _entire_ populace of Fairy Tail, along with Kiara, Tatsuma and his wife, Katsya, Mavis and Porlyuscia were present inside the mobile structure.

The yacht was enormous with around 20 bedrooms, a ballroom for dancing, an arcade for children to enjoy playing games, an outside relaxation café, and an inside lounge area. All in all, it was the most luxurious transport anyone had the pleasure of boarding.

Suddenly, Yuna dashed inside the lounge area. "Tou-chan… kaa-chans!" She yipped squeakily with a bright expression, glancing at her caretakers.

Giggling angelically at this new sight, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer observed their daughter's companion with an affectionate gaze. In the past two months, Yuna had learned to speak more human language and that was a very happy moment for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

"Yuna-chan, have you finished playing?" Mirajane cooed beautifully and let out another melodic giggle as the female fox hopped onto her lap.

Purring adorably, Yuna nodded her head, causing the ladies to squeal inwardly at this cute development playing right in front of them. At this very moment, the white furred fox was in her new attire for the wedding, like several of the occupants of the transport currently were. Yuna was wearing a pink tutu dress and had on a silver tiara on her head, a sight which many found extremely adorable.

"There you are, Yuna-chan! I was looking for you and so was Leah-chan." Wendy spoke cheerfully as she dashed into the lounge area, a little exhausted from playing in the arcade.

Chuckling, Naruto looked directly at his eldest daughter. "You look tired, Wendy-chan. Maybe you should relax on the sofa now. We're close to our destination." He voiced out in a soothing tone before chuckling once more upon viewing the eager nod.

Collapsing down beside her mothers, Wendy sighed in content and then giggled melodically as Katsya began tickling her sides. Since the blue haired girl considered Gildarts to be her uncle, it was natural for her to refer to the female vampire as her aunt, and her little sister Leah felt the same way.

A moment later, Leah entered the lounge. "Yuna-chan! No wonder I couldn't find you!" She chirped with an annoyed expression, crossing her arms in a childish manner.

Sticking out her tongue at the little brunette, Yuna snuggled into Mirajane's lap and let out adorable purrs, while the little brunette in question huffed at her partner's antics. Giggling, the ladies shook their heads at the display but were very pleased to see their daughter so happy.

Holding onto the child's hand, Sara smiled warmly. "You know Leah-chan, I'm amazed at how fast you're growing. I'm sure you're very excited because your parents are getting married, right?" She asked in a delicate tone, not once loosening the hold she had on the girl.

Nodding her head vigorously, Leah beamed brightly at the mention. "Hai Sara oba-chan!" She announced with the utmost happiness, bringing everyone around her to smile.

On the sidelines, the occupants of the yacht shared a content sigh, knowing this was one of the most relaxing moments they had ever come across. There was a lot of stress in the past two months because of the wedding planning and whatnot, but it was fortunate that everything worked out so well.

From afar, Mavis hummed joyously to herself. "You've done a magnificent job, Makarov. I'm so happy to see Fairy Tail acting like a true family. It makes me very proud as its founder. I made a wrong choice in naming Precht to become Guild Master in the past, but it warms my heart to see you didn't steer down the wrong path like he did. I just hope your successor doesn't become a second Precht." She explained seriously from her position beside the current leader of Fairy Tail.

Because Mavis had the ability of formulating an ethereal body, she picked out a dress from one of the shops in Magnolia Town. Realizing there was a huge event, the clothing shop owners had closed down further orders from other customers and tended solely to the needs of the Guild. This was highly appreciated by the Guild members because it allowed their clothing orders to get processed faster.

Taking in those words, Makarov breathed heavily. "I understand Master Mavis and I totally agree. It was very tough realizing that Precht turned out to be Grimoire Heart's leader, but it's all behind us now. I am thankful you think so highly of myself and I'll continue leading Fairy Tail to prosperity. I haven't really given much thought to who I'm going to select as my successor, and I can only hope so too." He replied in a sagely tone and smiled contently upon observing the nod from his former leader.

Opening her eyes from hearing the duo, Porlyuscia sighed to herself. "I was just as shocked to hear about Precht too, Master Mavis. I was present when he was named Guild Master and I never thought he'd become such a dark personality. I can only hope you don't make a mistake with naming your successor in the future either, Makarov. I wasn't really going to agree with coming on this journey due to the obvious fact that I hate humans, but I broke my rules and made today an exception." She spoke bluntly and shook her head at the group of human travelers before closing her eyes once more.

When Porlyuscia got the information that Mavis was joining the wedding ceremony by Makarov, she relented in tagging along on the journey. Though a majority of Fairy Tail became shocked at seeing the medic at the yacht, they could only smile in approval. It had been ages since they saw her and that went double for Naruto, who had only seen the female in question on the day he joined the Guild.

Meanwhile, Mavis sweatdropped at the antics of her former subordinate, but inwardly felt very happy to see the woman after such a long time. Makarov had become used to Porlyuscia's character so he didn't share the same reaction as his former leader. Still, this moment was one to remember.

Makarov then revolved his vision towards his subordinates. '_I already have a person in mind, but it's up to him to accept the position. There's no doubt when I say he's the perfect candidate._' He thought analytically as he glanced at the blonde shinobi, who was happily conversing with his family.

On the north-east side of the lounge area, several mages were already dressed up for the wedding because they felt it was good if they did so beforehand. Even though Naruto had informed everyone that there was a place where they all could get changed on the island, they didn't know if there were enough rooms for that course of action. Because the yacht had so many rooms and changing areas within its confines, it only made their decision easier.

Standing beside the lounge bar stand, Jiraiya emitted a light chuckle. "I still can't believe Naruto-kun is finally getting married. It's been quite a taxing journey thus far, however, he made it and that gives me tremendous joy. I don't think I've ever seen him so at peace with himself, but it's very understandable why he's acting this way. After all, he has 6 women who love him with all their hearts." He voiced out kindly and swirled his glass around before taking a sip of his drink.

Hearing the warm words, Gildarts nodded in approval. "Yeah, it's been quite the journey all right. With everything that has happened, this is the perfect time for the wedding to take place. I only experienced such joy when I got married to Cornelia-chan so I can understand how otouto must be feeling right now. With those women by his side, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll remain happy for all-times." He responded with his voice laced in pride, glancing at those around him.

From the corner of his eye, Gildarts saw his female companion chatting with the ladies. '_I can't believe how easily Katsya-chan were welcomed by otouto's wives. They truly are special and I consider each of them as my little sisters. Otouto himself was nothing more than welcoming towards her, but that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. He's the best little brother anyone could ever ask for. That's a fact._' He thought in the utmost warmth and basked in this momentous occasion.

When a majority of the group chose to dress up inside the yacht, Jiraiya and Gildarts decided to follow in their example. Because the Wizard Saint was going to get married, the duo didn't want to waste any time in changing and thought it was best if they fully attentive so they could help out the blonde.

Some distance away from the two spy network partners, Laxus was chatting away with his female companion Cana while smirking upon hearing her laughter. Both of them were unaware of Gildarts watching over them, who had no intention of letting this perfectly good teasing moment go to waste.

"For the last time. My sense of clothing is far more superior to yours, flame brain!"

"Oh yeah!? Well at least I don't strip every 5 seconds, ice mint!"

Arguing back and forth, Natsu and Gray glared blazingly at one another, while those standing beside the duo shared a harmonic sweatdrop among themselves. Since Tatsuma wasn't familiar with the antics of Fairy Tail members, he decided to step in to halt this strange display from persisting any further.

Approaching the two loud Guild members, Tatsuma cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, unless the both of you are willing to break apart the conversation Naruto-san is having with his wives at the moment, I highly suggest you should stop arguing. It's not wise to create such a ruckus on a day like today." He reasoned strongly with a heavy glare fixated on the duo.

Paling in the utmost fear at the mention, Gray and Natsu could only nod dumbly, wanting nothing to do with an enraged Uzumaki-Namikaze family. With that, they separated and turned to their fellow Guild mates, all of whom shook their heads at the bizarre antics, a reaction Tatsuma shared with the group.

Tatsuma then turned his head and chuckled at viewing his approaching wife Sara, who had an amused expression plastered across her face, showing that she also thought that recent scene was quite humorous. With that, the duo sat down on one of the sofas and began chatting with one another.

Observing the scene from a safe distance away, Lisanna giggled to herself. "Those two bakas will never outgrow their competitive natures. They're like children I swear." She spoke humorously and turned to face her elder brother, who was chanting something about unmanliness.

Sweatdropping at this new development, Lisanna nudged her brother's shoulder. "It's hard to believe today is the day of the ceremony. Even after two months of prior knowledge, it still gets me. Doesn't it startle you, Elfman-nii? I mean our big sister is finally getting married. I'm happy for her but at the same time, I'm very nervous. I know Naruto-nii will take care of her, but it's just that I don't ever want to see Mira-nee unhappy. Just the thought frightens me to no end." He explained in a delicate tone, while a lone tear escaped her eye in the progression.

Without even pondering on the words being shared, Elfman shook his head. "I'm not startled nor am I scared. There really is no reason for you to worry about Mira-nee. We had a bad childhood and our sister took all that burden upon herself so she could take care of us. I've never seen her so happy in her entire life. She is a _mother_ now, imouto." He explained tenderly and formed a soft expression on his face before proceeding, "Naruto nii-san has done nothing but treat our sister with love and care. He has given Mira-nee more love than we have and we're her _siblings_. If that doesn't speak volumes of the respect I hold for Naruto nii-san, I'm not sure what will. He proved to be the man among men and I know deep in my heart that he'll continue treating Mira-nee with fondness. Now stop worrying about it and wish them the best. They deserve each other. This is a manly day."

'_E-Elfman-nii…_' Lisanna thought in an awe-struck manner, letting out a few more tears, irrefutably blown away by her brother's words.

Sitting beside the two Strauss siblings, Evergreen rubbed her watery eyes. "You… you big softie." She sniffled lightly, replaying those heartwarming words inside her mindset.

Framing a small on his face at observing his big sister chatting away with the blonde shinobi, Elfman nodded to himself as that scene just proved his point. Mirajane was the happiest anyone had ever seen her, and the same went for the remaining ladies, all of whom were content.

Just then; Kiara entered the lounge area, all fresh from having her shower. "Ah there you girls are." She spoke cheerily, waving at the fiancées of the Wizard Saint.

Perking up at the voice, the ladies looked upward. "Kiara kaa-san, you're awake!" Ultear replied in the happiness and hastily gestured for the elder to sit down.

Giggling at the cheerful woman, Kiara graciously sat down on a free sofa. "Yeah I had myself a nice soothing nap. My bed back home isn't that comfortable. This ship is very well-appointed." She voiced out kindly, leaning into the soft leather seat.

Nodding, Ultear smiled widely at the wonderful elderly female. "I'm glad the bed was to your liking, Kiara kaa-san. All of us are grateful you made it safely to Magnolia Town. Though we wished for you to come sooner so we could have enjoyed your company, we understood you had things to take care of back home. It's sad that your family couldn't make it. We really wanted to meet them." She explained with her voice laced in warmth, basking in the current atmosphere.

Sharing a nod of understanding, the remaining ladies were in agreement. This was actually the first time anyone other than Ultear herself had met the Mahagony Town native in person. Erza, Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, and Mirajane were just ecstatic when they saw Kiara for the first time and eagerly took turns embracing the elder, who was more than happy to return her daughter-figures' hugs.

Though Naruto had seen the elder back when he was trying to keep Ultear safe inside Magnolia Town, he didn't get a chance to really speak to the elder in question. He was also grateful for the first time encounter and made sure the Mahagony Town female would enjoy herself immensely on the yacht.

Frowning lightly at that mention, Kiara took a deep sigh. "I know what you mean, Ultear-chan. My husband's health doesn't allow him the opportunity to travel. The last time we spoke on the **Communications Lacrima**, I informed you all that he was in the hospital. He was recently discharged and though his health is no longer in danger, he wanted me to wish each of you the best." She reasoned gently in return, observing the delicate smiles illuminating on the ladies' angelic faces.

With a few tears forming, Kiara turned towards the blonde shinobi. "Thank you so much for paying for my husband's operation, Naruto-kun. I… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't provided us with that money. You came to our home almost a month ago and used your medical knowledge to check if my husband was better. You even bought us a new house in Mahagony Town and that is the greatest gift anyone has ever given us. You have made this old woman very happy. Thank you so much." She explained with a sequence of joyous tears, mindset entering a state of peace.

Eyes resonating pure delicateness upon hearing those heartwarming words, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer felt their hearts reaching out to the elderly female. They didn't even know their husband had done such a thing because they were so caught up in their plans for the wedding. Realizing it now, their mindsets flooded in absolute devotion, holding complete affection aimed at their adoring man.

Sitting down beside the elder, Naruto wiped away her tears immediately. "You don't have to thank me for that, Kiara kaa-san. It was my pleasure helping you in your time of need. Yes with bed-rest, your husband will be perfectly fine. There's no need to worry about him. I've made sure that a nurse comes to your home periodically with medicine so that he takes them on regular intervals. I know that it would have been great if he was present here with us, but I'm thankful for his blessings." He explained in a tender tone and slowly wrapped an arm around her.

"You're so caring, sochi. I just know you'll make your wives happy beyond belief." Kiara whispered peacefully, enjoying the warmth emitting from the blonde shinobi.

"Thank you for your blessings, Kiara kaa-san. It means a lot." Naruto whispered in return before turning his head to observe his gorgeous fiancées.

After spending moments in the embrace, Kiara sighed in content, forming a motherly expression at the sight of the intently gazing ladies of the White Dragon Slayer. Smiling softly at the females, she leaned into the man's shoulder and nodded her head, once again entering a state of bliss.

The Mahagony Town native then raised an eyebrow. "So are you girls ready for your wedding?" She asked cheerfully and kept her smile intact as she looked at her daughter-figures.

Grinning widely at the mention, the ladies bobbed their heads excitedly. "Hai, Kiara kaa-san! We're definitely looking forward to finally _marrying_ our husband at long last. Though we're still very nervous because we had planned out this event in such great detail and want everything to be perfect." Erza spoke out her concerns, while her sisters shared another consensus nod.

Taking in this information, Kiara giggled to herself. "I understand. I honestly felt the exact same way when I was getting married all those years ago. It's not surprising for women to get nervous on the day of their wedding because it's such a momentous occasion. Just try and stay calm as it'll all work out in the end. I'll be there to keep you company so there's nothing to worry about." She replied in a soothing voice, submerging into her motherly mode.

The ladies could only resonate angelic smiles at hearing their mother-figure speak because the woman always gave them a great amount of comfort. Since Kiara was an elder, the ladies took her words very seriously because the elder in question was wiser than them in matters such as these.

Leah and Wendy simply looked on at the scene with tranquility filling their eyes, feeling so happy at seeing their parents acting so peaceful. Though they made no further additions to the conversation, they felt they didn't need to. Their parents and grandmother-figure were having a moment and they didn't want to ruin that. They were quite smart for their age but it was to be expected. After all, they were the daughters of the White Dragon Slayer.

Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dress, Katsya rose from her seat and made her way towards Jiraiya and Gildarts, both of whom were gesturing for her to come over. The two spy network partners realized this was a moment for only the Uzumaki-Namikaze family to relish in.

"What the hell is that!?"

Turning their heads, several occupants saw Gajeel shouting while observing a bright colored boundary that was illuminating outside. Narrowing their eyes, no one was able to figure out what this new development was about, until they heard the blonde shinobi clearing his throat.

Seeing everyone's eyes fixed onto him, Naruto grinned. "That is a force-field like construction I formulated through the use of my security purpose Fuinjutsu. It prevents anyone from directly looking at my family's island and no radar can detect it either. It's completely hidden from plain sight. The only way you can enter the island is by me personally unlocking it. I'll send a clone to deactivate the barrier." He explained in a sagely tone and smirked at glancing at the group's shocked reaction.

With that, the White Dragon Slayer created a shadow clone which immediately vanished away in a black-tinged white flash. In a matter of seconds, the yacht occupants heard a loud clicking sound and saw that earlier bright light boundary fading away, while feeling the large transport entering the confines. As soon as that task was over with, the bright light emerged once more, showing the instant regenerative property of Naruto's Fuinjutsu security measure.

Experiencing a complete stop, the blonde shinobi smiled widely. "All right you guys, we've arrived at the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island. Everyone off the boat!" He ordered in a commanding tone, to which everyone nodded their heads hastily.

Not wasting a second, the travelers gathered their belongings and began making their way out of the staircase which lead down to the shore. Naruto and his family were the first to descend onto the island, while everyone else were right behind them, very eager to see the island in question for the first time.

* * *

(Outside the yacht)

* * *

"Oh Kami-sama…" Makarov whispered in utter shock, a reaction numerous others shared as they viewed the extravagant destination up close.

Rubbing her eyes, Kiara breathed heavily. "This is just too much, Naruto-kun. Wow." She spoke in a low voice, blown away by the current situation.

Everyone could only nod dumbly, agreeing with the Mahagony Town elder. The land they were now standing was like heaven on earth and that was putting things lightly. Those that were already shocked when they heard of the purchase were now just motionless. This was simply unreal.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze Island stretched far and wide, but that was a childish description to say the least. Apart from the insane size of this place, the scenery was literally to die for and that was a fact. Surrounding the island was an endless crystal blue ocean which went on for miles and without a shred of civilization to bring forth any sort of noise pollution. The island shore was coated in soft golden sand and just ahead was a globular foundation of very thick exotic trees, disabling anyone to look past the lush green area that stretched as far as the shore did. Nearing the midway of the trees was a pathway which was covered in a translucent barrier, halting any newcomer from passing.

"I have this entire island surrounded in my Fuinjutsu seals so _no one_ could trespass my property. I'll now deactivate the barrier so all of you can see what's hidden behind these walls." Naruto announced strongly and smirked at the populace, all of whom were nodding dumbly in shock.

Shaking in excitement, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer glanced around their surroundings. '_Oh this island is perfect! Just look at the beauty!_' Mirajane squealed inwardly, a thought process which was similar to the one her sisters had at the moment.

Placing his right hand on the translucent wall, the blonde shinobi nodded as he heard a clicking sound, showing that the barrier had now successfully been let down. Allowing everyone to pass on ahead, he waited patiently before activating the seals once more in order to halt any intruder from coming into the pathway leading to the confines of his island. Now walking along with the group, he could only smirk at observing their still shocked expressions, a reaction he also had a month ago.

Exotic flowers were seen spread everywhere in the surrounding grassy walkway, adding even more value to the already extravagant island. That wasn't the end of the scenario because a rare species of insects were present along with the flowers, bringing everyone walking to make an immediate stop in order to observe this rare sight in front of them.

"I-I have only read about such wildlife in books. I never thought I'd see it up close. You girls are so lucky because Naruto-san is really spoiling you. If I wasn't married even I'd be getting some ideas…" Sara trailed off in her speech, sighing dreamily at the peaceful aroma of this island.

Tatsuma could only slap his forehead at those words. "Nice one Sara-chan. Pretend your husband isn't present to hear you speaking such things out loud. I do agree on your points on the wildlife though." He grumbled in annoyance, but kept his vision on the species of wildlife around him.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Sara giggled with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, consoling her husband at his input. Meanwhile, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer formed amused expressions on their faces as they found this situation hilarious, but didn't say anything because they were simply fascinated by the tranquil wildlife surrounding them.

Smiling at the scene, Naruto cleared his throat. "This island actually inhabited a unique species of reptiles also, however, I had them boarded off because they were poisonous. Unlike Tenrou Island where there are a variety of animals that could be seen, this one doesn't. The insects you're seeing right now are completely harmless so no one has anything to worry about. Now let's keep moving." He explained strongly and held his smile intact at the consensus nods he received.

After what felt like ages, the travelers exited the walkway at long last and halted abruptly upon experiencing another powerful Fuinjutsu barrier stopping them from proceeding any further. Meanwhile, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head deactivated this new security protection by placing his right hand on the translucent wall and nodded to himself upon hearing a clicking sound.

With that, everyone appeared into a new area of the island, going wide-eyed at the marvelous scene playing right in front of them. Four lush green hills positioned to the north, east, west, and south could now be seen. A single walkway led from the group's current location to the north, while flowerbeds blanketed the surrounding areas.

At this moment, the ladies were in their own little dream world. '_We have almost 6 hours to get ready which is more than enough. I… I just can't get over how stunning this island is._' Mikoto thought with a loving glance at her husband, who always treated her with such affection.

The remaining ladies could only sigh dreamily at what their husband had done for them, knowing he was spoiling them so rotten that it was simply unbelievable. Walking deeper along the pathway in between the hilly regions, the travelers kept marveling at the paradise on human land they were surrounding in, completely caught off guard by how graceful this island truly was.

As the ladies reached the clearing, a harmonic expression of paramount shock and awe etched to their features. Words simply became too hard to formulate. At the same time, everyone else behind the fiancées of the blonde shinobi arrived to the scene and stood motionless in unison, words seemed to die down in their throats too. The sight in front of them was just maddening. A vast majority of them actually had to perform a double-take, wondering if they were seeing everything clearly.

"Is… that a waterfall? Yeah, I'm not crazy. That's a waterfall. _Damn_." Laxus murmured breathlessly and shuddered at the mere thought of this island's price tag.

True enough, to the left, stood a force of nature, both beautiful and tranquil. A cascade of never-ending rain was the illustration. An overwhelming waterfall, like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops could be witnessed in all its divine glory. Each drop of water fell with its own clarity, making a vast splash upon the level surface below, taking away the breath of each person silently watching the captivating natural scene in front of them. It was awe-inspiring to say the least.

"…it's so pretty, tou-chan." Leah whispered in a mesmerized tone, patting her companion Yuna who was also in a dazed expression at what she was seeing.

"Just how big is this place!? Not even the Heartfilia property is this size!" Lucy asked in a shriek-like tone as she regained her shaky composure, waving her hands around frantically.

Halting his movement, Naruto could only let out amused chuckles at this sight. "I guess it's okay if I get around to explaining this property's area. I'll only say this once so listen carefully." He stated coolly and smiled at the nods he received in return before explaining, "The Uzumaki-Namikaze Island stretches to a tremendous area of 9600 acres. For further measurement details, this land is 5 miles in length and 3 miles in width. I'm sure a lot of you are wondering about the price of this purchase of mine, and I'll gladly provide you with an answer. I bought the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island for a sum of _5 Billion Jewels._"

Jaws dropped to painful proportions upon hearing the price of this island, the travelers went wide-eyed in shock, and that went double for the ladies, who hadn't even heard this information until now either. Regaining their composure which they felt wasn't remotely possible at this point, the group breathed heavily, still shocked to the core at this recent purchase their fellow companion made.

"T-that… I… oh boy…" Lucy mumbled incoherently, totally taken by surprise at hearing how expensive this land truly was.

"That's more than what Hotu Town costs altogether! How's this even possible!?" Tatsuma shouted in a nervous tone, eye sight fixated on the blonde shinobi.

Clearing his throat, Makarov shook his head at the interaction. "I've finally came to the realization and truth be told, this development doesn't shock me any longer and I'll explain why. Every day, Naruto-kun has over a hundred clones taking on S-class and A-class missions that I hand over to him in bulk prior to them getting placed on the S-Class Bulletin Board. These missions were calculated at a cumulative range of 500,000 Jewels to 8 Million Jewels per mission, but for the past 2 months when Naruto-kun's battle with Acnologia was aired live, I've received endless mission statements requesting **The White Flash** and _no one_ else. These missions came to an average of 25 Million Jewels each. Without including his previous earnings as a mage and the money he has already saved up, Naruto-kun's income for just the past two months alone… _extends to a grand total of_ _150 Billion Jewels_." He explained with his voice laced in pride mixed with residual shock at giving out his full-depth insight on the matter.

Eyes bulging at the revelation, the group turned their visions to the blonde shinobi, who held a wide grin on his face, showing that Makarov was right in what he was saying. Just thinking about the insanity that was the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan's wealth made their mindsets crumble. They had no idea this was the extent of the man's financial status. It was mindboggling to say the least.

"I-I sort of knew our family's wealth was this much, but it always surprises me to hear it. I just had no idea you earned that much money in the past two months. I guess my sisters and I were too busy with our wedding plans to notice. Thank you. Thank you so much for this gift, my husband." Erza whispered devotedly, holding an expression of the utmost gratitude plastered across her face.

Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, Mirajane, and Ultear could only nod at those words as they felt the exact same way their sister did. They didn't know their husband had done this much for them and to the extent they were now witnessing for the first time. It was a proud moment to realize how powerful their family was becoming, and blushes formed on their faces at how much their man was spoiling them.

Smiling fondly at his red haired angel, Naruto kissed the top of her head. "You're very welcome, Erza-chan. I think it's time I get around to another explanation I have to give out." He said in affection and kept his smile intact at the intensity of his wife's loving gaze aimed at him.

Naruto then turned his attention back towards everyone else. "I'm sure you're all surprised at seeing this waterfall, but there's a little something else that everyone overlooked and it's because I have it hidden from plain sight." He said calmly as he stared at the group, smirking inwardly upon viewing the confused reactions.

Revolving his vision in the direction of his ladies, Naruto hummed to himself. "I listened to each and every suggestion you girls made so I hope you enjoy what I'm about to unveil. This is why I made the decision to host our wedding on our island. It's time I let my actions do the talking." He concluded his speech and slowly raised a hand away from the waterfall.

Squirming in excitement at hearing their husband talk, the ladies wondered what he had planned out for them that they weren't catching onto at the moment. As she viewed her handsome man, Mikoto went wide-eyed at the realization of why no one was able to catch onto the surprise yet.

"Genjutsu…" Mikoto mumbled out loud, to which her sisters breathed heavily as their emotions were going haywire by the second.

Within a second, Naruto let down the Fuinjutsu-based illusion he had applied to the land, bringing about a ghostly image to fade away from the land in question. When the illusion finally cleared and showed what was truly hidden in front of them, every traveler went into deep shock.

"I… this is… oh Kami-sama…" Mavis breathed out hesitantly with her jaw hanging comically, wondering if this was a dream of some sort.

Beside the captivating waterfall, two large ancient-looking stone pillars positioned to the left and right with another pillar securely wielded to the top, decorated entirely with an elegant variety of flowers formulating a very elegant wedding arch. Around fifty pearly white stone chairs were set up in two divisions, half on the right and half on the left. A graceful flowerbed carpet was situated in between the two divisions leading up to a marble steps onto an altar underneath the wedding arch.

To the right of the marital stage, stood a marveling pure white colored silky wedding tent which was decorated in awe-inspiring gold plated designs. Inside the tent were around twenty-five round tables with expensive plates, glasses, and various eating utensils. On the north-west side were almost fifteen shadow clones preparing dishes, while one clone stood behind a stand that looked to be a luxurious bar.

"My clones carved rocks and stones through **Wind Chakra** to make the chairs and the arch was wielded by using **Fire Chakra**. A variety of dishes were cooked beforehand and only need constant heat to stay warm, while other dishes were cooked here on the island. Other than that, a few desert items required a chilled temperature and that was made possible by my seals. The wedding tent, chairs, and tables were purchased from the most lavish decoration shop in Fiore and I had them shipped here on an airship I rented out for just this occasion. It was a tedious task but I'm glad it turned out well." Naruto explained in a sagely tone and eyed his trembling wives with a satisfied grin.

Naruto then pointed to the side. "Over there is a small resort that was already on the island when I purchased it. It has 10 large bedrooms and you girls can use them to get ready. Since we have almost 6 hours until the estimated time of our wedding, I say you should all go and prepare for the event and I'll do the same. It's time we get to work." He finished with a smile on his face before lowering his hand.

Letting out a few tears, the ladies felt their hearts beating rapidly. "This… this is so romantic. Thank you so much for this, Naru-kun. I couldn't have pictured a better wedding, dattebane. Thank you!" Kushina exclaimed in the utmost joy, gazing affectionately at her handsome husband.

Smiling tearfully in approval at those words, the remaining ladies nodded their heads softly, feeling the exact same way as their sister did. They didn't need to say anything because they knew their husband could tell what they were feeling right now.

"I'm in total agreement. Naruto-kun, you really outdid yourself with this. I can't begin to imagine how much effort you must have put into making all of this happen. I'm so proud of you." Kiara said lovingly with a warm expression etched to her features, her eyes holding true peace.

Sniffling at the romantic sight, Lisanna rubbed her eyes. "You're so bloody lucky, Mira-nee." She whispered in a soft tone as she had never seen such a powerful display of affection in her entire life.

Everyone shared a curt nod, literally experiencing how romantic this wedding setting was first hand. Gildarts, Jiraiya, and Makarov simply grinned proudly at observing what the blonde shinobi did as they were very happy to see he took care of things and planned it out so perfectly on his own.

Smiling as his wives quickly clung onto him like a lifeline, Naruto breathed peacefully. "No worries. Trust me when I say it was the least I could do for my angels. Now I think you all should get ready because it's time for us to get changed if we wish to hold the wedding at around sunset." He explained hastily and chuckled at the ladies nuzzling their faces into his body.

Pulling away from their warm position moments later, the fiancées of the White Dragon Slayer nodded softly and gently took turns kissing their husband with the utmost devotion. Separating, they smiled brightly at how affectionate he was with them. They didn't need words at this moment to prove it because their eyes showed their devotion to him and it was seen by everyone around them.

Basking in the wonderful sight, Kiara stepped forward. "Well let's go. It's sort of my job description to help my daughter-figures on their precious day and to make sure they're ready by sunset. After all, I also have to make sure they're all dolled up so they can _wow_ that husband of theirs." She teased in a motherly tone, giggling wholeheartedly at seeing the ladies blushing shyly.

Laughing warmly at the scene, Gildarts slung an arm around the blonde shinobi's shoulders. "I'll see to it that otouto gets ready on time too. It's my role as his surrogate older brother. I'm sure Jiraiya would be more than willing to help out in this cause also since he is otouto's former teacher." He voiced out coolly and smiled proudly at the blonde in question, who was smirking at his input.

Formulating an all-too-familiar grin, Jiraiya raised both his eyebrows. "I think the crowd should hear about where you're going to take your wives on their honeymoon, Naruto-kun." He spoke slyly, to which those around him chanted repeatedly in approval.

Blushing crimson at the mention of their honeymoon, the ladies nodded vigorously, also wanting to know where their husband was planning on taking them. They had been so caught up in planning out their perfect day that they totally forgot about asking their handsome man of this development earlier.

Smirking, Naruto revolved his head to face his fiancées. "You girls remember your stay at Akane Resort right?" He asked craftily and observed the eager nods he received in return before continuing, "Well I sort of booked Akane Resort. When I say booked, I mean I rented out the entire structure. The train station leading to that resort will be closed down for the following month. Therefore until next month, Akane Resort belongs to _us_."

"THE ENTIRE RESORT!?"

"THAT'S JUST INSANE!"

"SHUT UP! THAT'S A MAN RIGHT THERE!"

Came the shouts of several Fairy Tail mages, who were just as shocked as those around them upon learning of this new revelation. This went double for the ladies, all of whom finally realized what their husband had done for them, bringing them to smile tearfully at him in return.

Kiara then cleared her throat. "Where will Leah-chan and Wendy-chan stay for that month?" She asked in concern, not wanting the children to be apart from their parents for so long.

The duo in question were frowning with their heads hung low, also catching onto what this honeymoon entailed. Since their parents were going to go off to Akane Resort, they didn't know what they'll be doing and the thought scared them. They didn't want to be separated from their loving parents.

Grabbing both girls in his arms, Naruto smiled softly. "They will be coming with us. It matters not that my wives and I are going on our honeymoon. I will not give my daughters a chance to get depressed over our departure. There is an entire arcade area inside the resort which they can use for gaming purposes. We'll have our own recreational activities planned also. So don't worry yourself when I say that our children _will not _be left behind." He explained powerfully, showing he meant what he said.

Leah and Wendy could only snuggle cozily into their father's chest, leaking tears of joy at hearing how caring their parents were towards them. Turning their heads, the duo saw their mothers smiling gorgeously in approval, showing they felt the exact same way their father did. They truly had the best parents who gave them such a loving home and always treated them like princesses.

"T-thank you, tou-chan." Leah whispered delicately as she pecked her father's chest, an action her big sister Wendy followed immediately.

"Don't mention it." Naruto whispered in return, smiling warmly down at his adorable daughters.

Sighing contently, Jiraiya turned towards the rest of the group. "Those that aren't ready at the moment, please do so now. We don't have any more time to waste here. Let's get this show on the road!" He spoke with his voice laced in happiness, to which the travelers shared a consensus nod.

Revolving his vision in the direction of Leah and Wendy, Makarov smiled softly. "Since I've already got changed for this event, you two can stay here with me and we'll enjoy some bonding time." He added into the talk and kept his smile intact upon witnessing the duo lowering themselves to the ground.

As there was nothing more to be discussed, the ladies went into the resort with Kiara and a handful of female mages, Naruto headed inside with Jiraiya and Gildarts, while the rest of the group that also needed to get ready took their time to go into the structure too.

"Let's play hii-ojiichan!" Leah chirped happily and tugged on the old man's sleeve, beaming brightly at her partner Yuna yipping in agreement.

Laughing at the peaceful sight, Makarov nodded in approval and mentally wished the brides and groom the best. This was turning out to become one of the most heartwarming moments he had ever come across. No doubt about that.

* * *

(6 hours later)

* * *

"For the last time otouto, you look fine." Gildarts said with a sweatdrop forming, observing his surrogate little brother pacing back and forth on the matrimonial stage.

After spending an hour inside the resort, the White Dragon Slayer emerged outside fully changed into his wedding attire. He was now wearing a jet black three-piece suit which consisted of a vest, jacket, and pants. Underneath the vest, he had on a silky white shirt, a black tie, and positioned a red handkerchief into his jacket pocket. To finalize his attire, he wore polished black colored dress shoes.

Brusquely halting his movement, Naruto turned to face the mage. "Well excuse me if I'm a little nervous at the moment, nii-san. It's not like I'm getting married or anything." He replied sarcastically before resuming with walking on the stage.

Shaking his head at the display, Jiraiya let out a sequence of amused chuckles. "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. I can somewhat understand how you must be feeling right now, but you have to pull it together. I've seen grooms act this way on their weddings so this isn't news to me. Just stay calm. I'm positive without a doubt that your nervousness will die down once you see your wives. Trust me." He explained in a soothing tone, immersing into his teacher personality.

Halting his movement once more, Naruto closed his eyes. "I guess you're right, Jiraiya-sensei. It's just that this is a totally new step for me and I don't want to make any mistakes here of all places. I promised myself that I'll spare nothing at keeping my wives happy and that's a promise I plan on keeping." He voiced out strongly and turned his head to where the others were situated.

Currently; everyone with the exception of the brides of the Wizard Saint, Kiara, Lisanna, Sara, and a few other mages of Fairy Tail were seated in the chairs opposite to the altar. Leah and Wendy had gone into the resort because they had to go over everything they had to do at their parents' wedding. Following suit, soft piano music had begun playing in the wait for the ladies to emerge outside.

"**Naruto, the next time you wish to call me for such an event… don't. I look ridiculous.**" Kurama said coldly as he glanced down at the _tie_ that was wrapped around his neck.

Upon stepping inside the resort around six hours ago, Naruto summoned his partner immediately, recalling how Kurama wished to be present for the wedding ceremony. Knowing how much the bijuu loathed parties, the White Dragon Slayer could only grin widely at his partner's protective nature.

"Don't be so stubborn, Kurama. You look like a real furball in my opinion." Naruto stated coolly with a smirk on his face upon hearing the dark snarl emitting from his partner's lips.

Humming to himself, the blonde shinobi kept his smirk intact. "How about this. If you choose to leave that tie on until the event finishes, I'll take you on a Dark Guild _buffet_ later." He reasoned in a professional fashion, already knowing the answer.

Demeanor changing instantly, Kurama's heart fluttered with happiness. "**I will wear this more often then.**" He spoke warmly, picturing how he may use this tie to strangle some trash dark mage ningen.

Before the nine-tailed fox could voice out the levels of torture he wished to inflict upon his potential victims, he suddenly tuned into chatter coming from afar. Revolving his vision to the source of the sound, he observed the new development playing out in front of him, and a warm smile etched to his features.

"**Oye kit… look over there.**" Kurama spoke hastily and swatted his partner's leg with a tail, vision still fixated at the doorway.

Shifting his view, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is it Kura-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as his eyes laid upon the divinity that now entered the vicinity.

Mindset frozen in a trance-like state, the White Dragon Slayer's heart pounded hard into his chest at observing his brides slowly emerging out of the resort in their matrimonial attires. At the same time, everyone on stage and away turned to see what the commotion was about before gasping at the ladies, all of whom looked breathtaking and even that word seemed redundant for a description.

…_it was like angels had graced them all with their presence._

"Kami… they look astounding." Naruto whispered in awe, eyes softening at watching his darling wives now walking down the aisle.

_Erza_ blanketed herself in a royal blue colored satin fabric wedding dress, illustrating a Mermaid silhouette, a sweetheart neckline, a natural waistline, strapless sleeve length, sweep train hemline, lace up back, and an ankle-length measurement. She also wore a fingertip-length sapphire wedding veil and had rose petals engraved onto her dress, harmonizing her attire and accentuating her hair perfectly.

_Haku_ donned a pure white colored chiffon fabric wedding dress, depicting an A-line silhouette, a bateau neckline, a princess waistline, spaghetti straps sleeve length, sweep train hemline, zipper back, and a tea-length measurement. Along with that, she had on a chapel-length wedding veil and had her dress engraved in a few snowflakes on some parts, matching her element and her moniker respectively.

_Kushina_ styled a luxurious red colored taffeta fabric wedding dress, portraying a Ballgown silhouette, a square neckline, an empire waistline, strapless sleeve length, cathedral length hemline, lace up back, and a floor-length measurement. She also donned a cathedral-length crimson wedding veil and had had several whirlpools engraved onto her dress, to match her past life background and hair color.

_Mikoto_ was covered in a silky black colored organza fabric wedding dress, exemplifying a Trumpet silhouette, a strapless sweetheart neckline, a natural waistline, sleeveless sleeve length, sweep train hemline, zipper back, and an ankle-length measurement. She also wore an elbow-length onyx wedding veil and had her dress engraved in what appeared to be swirling imagery, similar to her dojutsu.

_Mirajane_ wore a bold champagne colored charmeuse fabric wedding dress, representing an A-line silhouette, an off the shoulder neckline, a basque waistline, straps sleeve length, court hemline, lace up back, and a tea-length measurement. She also donned a shoulder-length gold wedding veil and had her dress moderately engraved in various types of gems, suiting to her personal preference.

_Ultear_ had on an exotic grape colored georgette fabric wedding dress, demonstrating a Ballerina silhouette, an illusion neckline, a natural waistline, cap sleeve length, chapel length hemline, zipper back, and a full-length measurement. She also selected a ballet-length violet wedding veil and had engraved her dress with crystal beads on the skirt and sleeves, matching her features greatly.

Radiating like stadium lights, the ladies kept walking along the flower carpet. '_Too hot._' They thought in unison, forcing down their blushes upon witnessing their adoring husband on stage.

Entering a mindless state, the brides of the White Dragon Slayer zoned out of everything else around them and continued to gaze devotedly at their loving man. Time stood still as they kept fixed eye-contact and their hearts began thumping wildly at receiving his intense passionate gaze in return.

"-chans… kaa-chans… kaa-chans…" Wendy whispered repeatedly, waving at her mothers, all of whom had just suddenly drifted off somewhere.

Giggling melodically, Kiara bobbed her head in understanding. "Wendy-chan, they aren't going to listen to anyone for a while. They're too busy staring at your father. Let's just sit down and let them walk." She said softly with a motherly smile, feeling so proud of her surrogate daughters.

Wendy and Leah looked at one another before giggling along with their grandmother-figure, who had always been so kind towards them. With a nod, they eased into one of the seats at the front and happily played with their companions Yuna and Carla, both of whom shared the happiness.

Meanwhile, every soul present stood motionless with wide-eyes, staring at the six entranced brides while wondering how such beauty could possibly exist on a human plane. Regaining their composures as a unit, they persisted in staring at the females, with two separate thought processes.

A vast majority of men seated nearby were downright jealous at the blonde for marrying such beautiful women, while many females were both extremely jealous at the ladies for reeling such a handsome man and also because they felt insignificant in comparison.

Snickering at his partner's state, Kurama swung a tail. "**Kit, unless you wish to start dinner with a few flies, I'd suggest you pick up that jaw. Before you say anything, they **_**do**_** look beautiful, but don't expect me to say it again. I have a reputation to uphold as the Almighty Kyuubi-sama.**" He explained in a sagely tone and snickered once more at his partner's expense.

Returning back from his own little world, Naruto chuckled lightly, realizing he had drifted off while gazing at his gorgeous angels. Turning his head, he saw Gildarts and Jiraiya were already gone from the stage and laughed inwardly because he knew they would have saw him in his earlier state too. Shaking his head, he slowly moved forward and kept looking intensely at his approaching brides with the warmest smile he's ever given, while the brides in question illuminated divinity from their man's actions.

By extending a hand, the White Dragon Slayer said nothing as he helped each of his ladies to the stage and completely zoned out of the surrounding area. After all his brides were now on the altar, he sighed deeply and turned his attention solely towards them, zoning out of everything else once more.

"You girls look incredible…" Naruto said breathlessly with an intensified close up look at the women he was now going to marry.

"…you look so handsome, Naru-kun." Ultear whispered in complete harmony, while her sisters simply smiled affectionately at their adoring husband.

Seeing how his subordinates needed time to adjust to this new setting, Makarov proceeded with walking up to the stage and silently appeared behind a large desk underneath the stone-pillar matrimonial arch. With great pride, he stood on the stool to rise to an appropriate level, and carefully turned on the microphone that was positioned accordingly to his measurements.

After spending another moment in silence, Makarov cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of these crazy children." He announced cheekily, to which a majority of the crowd began chuckling in amusement.

"Marriage is normally the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. However… this promise is quite different but very similar in a sense." Makarov continued with a warm smile etching his features, observing the brides and groom turning their heads.

Chuckling sheepishly as they had drifted off into their own little worlds once more, Naruto and his ladies grinned at the old man, who was playing his role as their wedding's judicial officer. After taking a glance at the mesmerized crowd on the sidelines, they sighed before giving the old man a gesture to continue.

Overviewing the gesture a second later, Makarov nodded his head. "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his brides, Erza Scarlet, Haku Momochi, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Mirajane Strauss, and Ultear Milkovich, on a very important moment in their lives. This is what differs from the promise of marriage I spoke of earlier. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these children of mine are going to make and to share in the joy they'll experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice in the manner destiny has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand." He explained delicately and took a deep breath, eyes watering in the progression.

Tears leaking at how their moment was finally coming to pass, the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer sniffled with angelic smiles on their faces, holding expressions of true peace. Naruto stood there with a soft look of his own while staring at his shaky brides, matching the smiles they were resonating his way.

A moment later in silence, Fairy Tail's leader turned to face the blonde shinobi. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, will you take Erza Scarlet, Haku Momochi, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Mirajane Strauss, and Ultear Milkovich to be your lawful wedded wives? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect them; forsaking all others to be faithful to them until death do you apart?" He questioned strongly with his eyesight fixated on his subordinate.

"I do." Naruto declared powerfully, leaving no room for debates whatsoever in his voice.

Grinning proudly at the tone, Makarov turned to face the ladies. "Erza Scarlet, Haku Momochi, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Mirajane Strauss, and Ultear Milkovich. Will you take Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will each and every one of you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?" He questioned in the same strong voice he resonated earlier.

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

Came the immediate choked-up responses from the ladies, all of whom smiled tearfully at their husband, who they were forever going to remain devoted to. Nothing would ever change that.

On the sidelines, there was pin drop silence. No one even dared whisper, unwilling to ruin a second of this heartwarming ceremony taking place. Leah and Wendy were sobbing to themselves watching their parents on stage and knew those wonderful people would always stay happy forever and ever.

"You kids have got me all teary-eyed. Now repeat after me." Makarov sniffled and emitted an amused chuckle, feeling overwhelmed by this powerful matrimonial celebration.

Giggling beautifully with tears in their eyes, the ladies nodded their heads in a gentle manner, also feeling their perfect wedding day getting to them. Standing beside his brides, Naruto grinned widely while glancing at his gorgeous women. With a harmonic nod shared between them, the brides and groom braced themselves for the next phase of their ceremony.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze take you, Erza Scarlet, Haku Momochi, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Mirajane Strauss, and Ultear Milkovich to be my wives, and my better halves. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love each of you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to each and every one of you. I take you for my wives, and to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all of you for all the days of my life and until my last breath."

"I, Erza Scarlet…"

"I, Haku Momochi…"

"I, Kushina Uzumaki…"

"I, Mikoto Uchiha…"

"I, Mirajane Strauss..."

"I, Ultear Milkovich..."

"…take you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to be my husband, and my better half. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my husband, and to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath."

Came the declarations from the groom and brides, all of whom repeated Makarov word for word from the speech he had scribbled down on paper. Resonating continuous overflowing tears, the ladies breathed heavily as they were totally overthrown by the sheer intensity of their emotional speeches. The blonde shinobi's lips curled into a tender smile and immediately began wiping his wives' tears, smile unwavering as they slowly reached out to wipe the tears that formulated in his own eyes.

Opening observing his leader's gesture, Naruto nodded in understanding. "Leah-chan, Wendy-chan. You two are up!" He exclaimed and chuckled to himself upon seeing the duo forming megawatt grins on their faces.

Rising from their seats, Leah and Wendy quickly made their way towards the stage, while a majority of the crowd on the sidelines sighed contently at the change of pace. A moment later in their dash, the duo stepped onto the altar, jumping up and down in excitement at what was going to happen.

Reaching out his hand, Naruto gave the duo the rings he had just unsealed from a scroll, while his brides gasped loudly in utter shock upon glancing at their wedding rings for the first time. Sniffling heavily in the progression, the ladies shot their adoring man a look of the utmost devotion and affection.

Each ring was a large four-sided square diamond with multi-faceted cuts, which gave off a radiant light, screaming volumes of its powerful and rich value. The rings had round edges and had large facets, however, each ring was slightly different from the other. Goddamn, they looked even more expensive than their engagement rings!

Erza's ring was engraved with a rose, in addition to the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbols.

Haku's ring was engraved with a snowflake, in addition to the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbols.

Kushina's ring was engraved with a whirlpool, in addition to the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbols.

Mikoto's ring was engraved with a fiery gem, in addition to the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbols.

Mirajane's ring was engraved with a crescent moon, in addition to the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbols.

Ultear's ring was engraved with a faintly illuminated pearl, in addition to the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbols.

Naruto also had a diamond ring, like the one he got his ladies, but the main difference was that it only held the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbols. It didn't hold any engravings.

"O-oh Kami-sama… they're beautiful." Haku whispered tearfully at the sight of her custom-designed wedding ring, a reaction her sisters shared upon viewing their own respective rings.

Smiling, Naruto nodded his head. "Right, I almost forgot. Each individual ring is permanently fixed with a **Hiraishin** and blood recognition seal. _No one_ except you and I are able to remove them from your finger. The same circumstance applies to my own ring." He explained in a cool tone and kept his smile intact, glancing at his gorgeous angels.

Nodding their heads after letting this information sink in, the ladies smiled divinely and delicately rubbed their watery eyes at hearing what their handsome man had to say. Hastily patting each of their daughters on the head, they entered their motherly mode, watching the teary-eyed duo smiling brightly.

"Okay I'd like for the groom to repeat after me." Makarov stated gently and took a momentary pause, giving the man in question necessary time to brace himself.

The White Dragon Slayer waited patiently for his Guild Master to begin, while Leah and Wendy slowly handed their father the rings they now held in their hands. The ladies could only smile tearfully at what was going to happen, glancing at the rings now in their husband's possession.

"This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife." Naruto repeated after Makarov, slowly putting on the ring onto Erza's finger to start things off.

Repeating this same speech as if he was reciting a mantra, the White Dragon Slayer proceeded with putting on rings onto his remaining wives' fingers. Erza, Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, Mirajane, and Ultear could only let out continuous tears, still overwhelmed by how passionate their husband was acting towards them. Their devotion to him knew no bounds at this point.

"Shh… Leah-chan. L-let's give tou-chan the last ring." Wendy sniffled from her position, nudging her sobbing little sister's shoulder gently.

Wiping away her overflowing tears, Leah nodded delicately and held out her hand which had the final ring, presenting it over to her wonderful father. In return, Naruto crouched down and took the ring before kissing both his daughters on the forehead, bringing forth angelic smiles in the progression.

"You girls can recite the speech one by one and take turns putting on the ring." Makarov reasoned in a wise tone, understanding what the ladies were thinking about.

Smiling widely in appreciation at those words, the brides of the Wizard Saint nodded their heads eagerly as their problems were solved. They were thinking how to divide their ring presentation process and now it was clear. Smiles still plastered across their melodic faces, the ladies breathed heavily, deciding on who should begin this new development.

After reaching a decision, Kushina stepped forward. "This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife." She recited powerfully with tears flowing, slowly raising her man's hand before putting it onto his finger.

Upon separating several moments later, Mikoto walked towards her husband and recited the same speech, taking off the ring he had on before putting it back on again. Following suit, Erza, Haku, Mirajane, and Ultear performed the same task as their sisters did moments ago.

On the sidelines, everyone was downright mesmerized by this display, many were in tears at how perfect Naruto and his ladies looked on stage. Jiraiya and Gildarts wiped their own tears, knowing they were so happy for their surrogate family members arriving at this moment at long last. Kiara was simply sobbing constantly but held a radiant smile on her face, proud of her surrogate son and daughters.

'_**Pfft. Tears shall not descend. I'm the Almighty Kyuubi-sama.**_' Kurama ranted in his head, comforting the sobbing Yuna beside him. Taking another glance down at his tie, he smiled warmly at the knowledge that this stupid clothing object was the key to his imminent torture sessions with some unfortunate dark mage victims.

"Until now these crazy children have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me, by the nation of _none of your business_, I now pronounce you husband and wives!" Makarov voiced out after what felt like ages and cleared his throat, waiting to give move onto the next sentence.

Seeing the eager nods, Makarov smirked widely. "You may now kiss your brides, you blonde baka." He spoke humorously, to which the entire crowd shared a warm laugh amongst themselves.

Giggling angelically at those words, the ladies shook their heads, forming warm smiles at how powerful this moment was becoming. Realizing what was going to happen, Leah and Wendy silently inched to where their grandfather-figure was and beamed brightly, observing their parents very carefully.

Naruto took a deep sigh as he walked forward to Erza and reeled her in for a heated kiss, making her squeak in pleasure before moaning dreamily into the powerful lip lock. After ending the sensual action several moments later, the White Dragon Slayer kissed his remaining brides, all of whom were more than eager to return the favor. Harmonic sounds of cheering was heard all across the vicinity.

Upon watching the final separation, Makarov raised both hands in the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… _Mr. and Mmes. Uzumaki-Namikaze!_" He shouted at the top of his lungs, smiling proudly at all those that were present around him.

'_I'm finally Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I… I'm so happy!_' Mikoto squealed inwardly, a thought process which was similarly shared among her sister-figures.

Illuminating like stadium lights, the _wives_ of the White Dragon Slayer kept staring devotedly at their husband, who always provided them with paramount affection. Leah and Wendy tried snapping their dazed mothers back to reality, but it was a losing battle to say the least. The ladies were totally engrossed in giving their man a look _only_ a wife could offer. It showed their love for their husband.

'_It's now official. I am the husband to the loves of my life._' Naruto thought in maximum excitement, matching the intense stares his wives were giving him.

From afar, Gildarts rose to his feet and smirked. "I think otouto and his brides are completely out of it right now. I say everyone should move to where the tent is. I'll lead you all there and we'll wait until the man and women of the hour to show up after regaining their composure." He explained within chuckles, glancing at the entranced group on stage.

Laughing along with the orange haired mage, everyone rose from their positions and followed him into the wedding tent, where Naruto's shadow clones began seating them accordingly. Since there were 25 round tables and almost 60 chairs, there was no shortage of seating arrangements. Another clone started serving drinks to those that were seated, while other clones began serving appetizers.

A lone shadow stood silently on the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island outskirts, watching his new blonde haired friend getting married to six beautiful women. This man was Zeref, the Black Wizard, who had been invited by Naruto to this momentous occasion two months ago. Taking a deep breath from having seen everything and being inspired thoroughly by such an emotional ceremony, he smiled with a nod directed towards a shadow clone of the blonde shinobi, who lead him here to this very island. With that, a smiling Zeref vanished off in a black-tinged white flash, holding a determined expression on his face.

Meanwhile on the altar, the blonde shinobi finally snapped back to reality before chuckling in amusement, realizing what had just happened. Kissing each of his wives, he saw them mumbling something and smirked widely, observing the wives in question formulating beet red blushes upon realizing what happened also.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chans! Let's go!" Leah chirped beautifully and skipped along the carpet stage, while her big sister Wendy giggled at her antics.

Giggling, Ultear grabbed Leah into her arms and Mikoto did the same to her eldest daughter. Among them, the remaining ladies smiled gorgeously, basking in the wonderful aroma around them. Turning their heads, their hearts melted within milliseconds upon laying eyes on their husband, who was looking at his wives with intense passion.

"Shall we, my wives?" Naruto asked in a gentleman-like tone, eyes still holding the same passion he had burning inside him.

"Let's, our beloved husband." The ladies chorused angelically, bowing at the waist as if they had performed a dance recital. Judging by how perfectly they maneuvered the action, it was obvious they had this planned out for quite some time.

Smirking at his downright sexy women, the White Dragon Slayer kissed each of them deeply, making them moan in paramount ecstasy before pulling away several moments later. Kissing Leah and Wendy on the forehead soon after, Naruto smiled widely at his family and turned to the wedding tent. His peaceful expression showed exactly how he was feeling right now. He was the luckiest man in the world.

With that, husband and his wives slowly made their way off the matrimonial stage, while his two children began chatting away, adding to the overall perfect event. No words escaped the ladies' lips as their eyes showed their feelings completely. They were now finally married to the love of their life. They were the luckiest women in the world. Each of them, now Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze.

…_and the journey has only just begun for the newlyweds._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So Naruto is finally a married man huh? I'm sure he'll have the time of his life on his extravagant honeymoon trip with his 6 beautiful wives. **_**Review! Review! Review! **_**Let's get around to the previous question's voting session. I asked all of you if you wished to see a lime scene in a future chapter. The results are down below.**

**Total Votes: 71**

**Yes: 65**

**No: 6**

…_**therefore, there will**__** be a lime scene in a future chapter. **_**Now let's get to what this means. Since there's only going to be one lime scene in the story, it's the job of you guys to decide who should be bestowed this gift. **_**Who should it be?**_** Should it be: Kushina, Mikoto, Erza, Mirajane, Haku, or Ultear?**

_**Which ONE of the ladies should get the ONLY lime scene in the story?**_** A very tough choice indeed, but it's up to everyone to decide. **_**Review!**_

**Nothing more to say other than the ladies are quite damn awesome. Now that Naruto his married to his wives, he'll be enjoying himself for a very long time on the honeymoon. Anyways, the next chapter will mark way to the start of my first Original Arc, like I stated on chapter 43. After this original arc finishes, I'll move onto the Magic Games. You'll see why I had this arc planned out soon enough.**

**Since I've replied to everyone's reviews, it's time I did the same to the Guest Reviewers.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	46. A Royal Invitation

**I'm proud to present you all with the 46****th**** chapter of the story. As always, you all gave me outstanding levels of reviews and because of it, my little pride and joy is now the ****2****nd**** Most Reviewed Story of the Naruto / Fairy Tail crossover section. Thank you all so much! I only hope you all continue responding with the same vigor. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_One month _has passed since Naruto and his wives went on their honeymoon to Akane Resort.

After enjoying themselves on Uzumaki-Namikaze Island, everyone took off on the yacht which was used for their means of transport. With that momentum, Kiara was dropped off at Mahagony Town, while Tatsuma and his wife Sara were dropped at Hotu Town. Katsya chose to stay in Mahagony Town for a week until she would go off on another one of her travels, and Mavis stayed at her hometown as well since her former subordinates urged her to keep them company for a while.

Within this past month, several Magnolia Town residents became intrigued by two separate construction sites that began formulating at a heated pace as construction crews worked around the clock to perform their tasks. Fairy Tail members were also interested in what was happening, but got no real answers as to what was going on. Jiraiya and Gildarts periodically checked up on the construction site and upon getting questioned by their fellow mages, they only stated that they couldn't disclose any details for now.

Jiraiya was also in charge for his former student's wedding photos to get developed. Realizing Shiho wasn't present to capture that elegant day on film, Naruto had over ten clones with cameras in hand performing the task in his place. Due to this, Jiraiya took it upon himself to grab the devices and get every picture processed at the Sorcerer Weekly headquarters. Along with those hard copy images, video footage was also converted into video tapes. Shiho of course was more than happy to do all he could to perform these tasks as he felt awful about not coming along to the wedding.

Once every picture was duplicated into hard copies, a select few were zoomed and placed into elegant frames, and every video recording was formulated, Jiraiya entered the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound and placed the pictures and video tapes inside the living room. A smile then spread across his face when he informed his former student, who thanked him for doing on his behalf.

Time swiftly flew by as Fairy Tail waited for the White Dragon Slayer and his family to return from their well-deserved vacation. Missions were handed out regularly to those who wished to take them and because of Fairy Tail's powerful reputation among Fiore, several businesses had now allied themselves with the Guild. All in all, it was an outstanding feeling to be a Fairy Tail mage at this very moment.

Since Katsya wanted to continue on with her travels, she took off with Jiraiya and Gildarts, both of whom had to leave on their spy network missions. During this time, the female vampire had bonded quite well with Cana and it pleased her that the daughter in question shared the same opinion about her. Gildarts of course was very proud to see this development.

Mavis had also left Magnolia Town to go back to Tenrou Island, stating it was a place where she felt she wanted to return to. Every Fairy Tail member said their goodbyes to their Guild's founder, but were told that they'll see her again soon enough.

…_and like that, a month had passed._

* * *

(With the Uzumaki-Namikaze family)

* * *

"Wendy-nee, we're almost at Magnolia Town!"

"That's right, Leah-chan! I am so happy we met Kiara hii-obaachan again!"

Naruto and his wives could only smile at their daughters, both of whom were beaming radiantly at recalling their recent stop to Mahagony Town. As Kiara wanted to be the first person to give a welcome back to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, the family in question wouldn't deny the elder of her request. In this visit, everyone met up with Kiara's husband Daisuke, who was also a very warm personality. Leah and Wendy were tremendously pleased to have another grandfather-figure in their lives. All in all, it turned out to become quite a heartwarming visit to say the least.

Leah and Wendy could be seen thoroughly exhausted during the past month as they played nonstop inside Akane Resort's arcade zone. Outside the resort, there was an amusement park with numerous rides which the duo found to be very fun indeed. During the late afternoons, they would enjoy a nice picnic with their parents or would just play together as a family unit. Yuna and Carla also had a great time with their companions.

The ladies basically stayed cooped up in their separate honeymoon suites until late afternoon each day, as they were fully submerged in their newlywed phase. Their time schedule never changed throughout the month, meaning _one_ of them would have their husband each night, while the others would have their husband's respective shadow clones to spend the night with. Just recalling the raw passion their husband provided them with each night made them blush so hard, steam could visibly formulate. There was literally _no_ position they hadn't tried out with their man on their honeymoon, nor was any place they _hadn't_ used for said positions. All in all, the ladies were _satisfied_ beyond belief.

"Are you girls still thinking about the honeymoon?" Naruto asked with a wide smirk etched to his features, observing his completely dazed wives.

Blushing crimson in one fell swoop, the ladies nodded their heads almost robotically, holding their individual passionate recollections engraved into their individual mindsets. None of them had imagined they would receive such passion from their man, but they weren't complaining. Though they had been sore many times during the month, the pleasure outweighed the former. That was a fact. They were just lucky that they had their respective suites flooded in Fuinjutsu barriers or otherwise, they would have had to explain to their two innocent daughters why such screams echoed throughout Akane Resort. Just the thought of this embarrassing scenario made them shudder. They weren't ready to give _that_ talk yet.

"OH KAMI-SAMA! LOOK OVER THERE!"

"THAT'S NARUTO-SAMA, THE** SLAYER OF ACNOLOGIA!**"

"ARGH IT'S THOSE WOMEN BESIDE HIM AGAIN. WHY DON'T THEY EVER LEAVE HIM ALONE!?"

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES, NARUTO-SAMA!"

Came the shouts from a gathering of female townspeople, a majority of whom were visibly drooling in a lustful fashion, eyeing their hero like a piece of meat.

'_You damn hussies…_' The ladies thought together with a heated glare, hustling down the urge to dwindle Magnolia Town's population by a few dozen.

Naruto gave his fangirls an impassive stare, and even that was enough to have them swooning. He was aware of his fangirl base growing by the day, but he didn't care. The blonde had absolutely no intention of getting romantically involved with anyone other than his wives, which was why his mindset had built up an immune system to this pesky problem. If there was no thoughts regarding this matter, there would be no problems.

Face scrunched up at this strange scenario, Leah looked upwards. "Why do people keep bothering you, tou-chan?" She asked in confusion, patting her companion Yuna who was also confused from observing this display.

"Yeah tou-chan. This happens everywhere we go. It's so annoying!" Wendy whined loudly, while her companion Carla sighed as she hovered in the air.

"Leah-chan, Wendy-chan. I know it's annoying but you two should let this go. Your mothers look like they're about to murder some innocent rabbits. They don't need any more reason to begin the imminent slaughter." Naruto reasoned in a humorous tone and chuckled at the harsh glares his wives were descending upon the female civilians before continuing, "This is exactly why I don't like walking the streets. It becomes too much of a hassle and I don't particularly like hiding behind a henge either. This is also partially the reason why I planned out our island's construction to its fullest. We'll have our own private property to enjoy. You girls will also have an amusement park like the one you saw at Akane Resort, and several free grounds to play."

Giggling a little upon hearing about their mothers, Leah and Wendy turned towards them, only to laugh hysterically at their current states. However, wide smiles formed on their faces at learning what their father was planning for their beautiful island as it was quite an enormous place. They could only squeal inwardly at how fun that amusement park would be. They could hardly wait to see it!

Snapping back to reality at their daughters' echoing and contagious laughter, the ladies went beet red in embarrassment, blushing harder as their visions turned towards their husband, whose smirk only seemed to widen. As they heard of the recent conversation, bright smiles formulated at the words being shared.

Raising an eyebrow afterwards, Kushina nudged her man's shoulder. "Naru-kun, I almost forgot to ask when you brought up that amusement park a while ago. How will you plan out its construction? With the Fuinjutsu barriers you have activated there, it'll be impossible for any worker to enter. There's also a matter of how everything will be transported to the island, dattebane." She explained with her voice laced in curiosity, while her sisters nodded eagerly.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto smiled. "That's no problem, Kushi-chan. Knowing our island is surrounded in my Fuinjutsu barriers, a cargo ship will be steered to its location by one of my shadow clones, and that very ship will hold the necessary equipment for our island's construction. Another shadow clone will take any and all construction workers to the island via **Hiraishin**. It'll be quite the sight once finished." He replied seriously and let out a chuckle at seeing his gorgeous angels beaming madly.

"I have something to add that Kushina-chan left out, Naru-kun. What about our living arrangements? You didn't mention any details regarding that previously either. Will we stay at the resort or will there be a different place we'll live in? The resort is fine honestly as it does hold a total of 10 bedrooms which is an ample amount of space for our family, but I was just wondering about it." Mikoto added into the conversation and once again, the remaining ladies could only nod.

"Ah there's a reason for why I didn't disclose that information all that time ago. Just know it's been taken care of, but I won't get into any details at this moment. I want it to be a surprise." Naruto stated in a sly tone with a smirk framing his face at the upcoming reaction.

Crossing their arms childishly in flawless synchronization, the ladies pouted cutely at their husband's answer. It was kind of overwhelming to realize how alike each lady was character and mannerism wise, but it was to be expected since they truly treated one another as sisters. Sure each of them had different personalities, however, there were several times where they seemed identical. At times Naruto would comment that it was like all of them were twins, a comment the ladies appreciated highly.

Just then; Yuna's eyes widened. "Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail!" She yipped joyfully as her vision suddenly set itself onto the Guild's approaching structure.

Leah could only beam proudly at her companion's observation. "Good job Yuna-chan! You are learning so fast!" She spoke in a praising fashion and giggled as the female fox smiled brightly in return.

"All of us are so proud of you right now, Yuna-chan. I heard from Naru-kun a while back that Kurama will come by at a later time to teach you some techniques so that you can learn to defend yourself, but are you sure you want to go along with that? None of us want you doing anything you're not comfortable with because after all, we parents consider you as our daughter too." Mikoto explained seriously and her look softened at viewing the fox's reaction.

Smiling brightly at those kind words, Yuna nodded. "K-Kurama… teach me. I want to!" She yipped squeakily, trying her best to word out what she wanted to say.

Though Yuna's speaking capability wasn't at its full potential yet, the message came across loud and clear. Laughing warmly at how Leah began squeezing the fox into her embrace, Naruto and his ladies grinned, feeling very proud of their family.

"Carla-chan, the same goes for you too. We know how much you care for Wendy-chan and our family which is why we treat you exactly how we treat our daughters. Remember that." Erza spoke kindly and let out a chuckle as the female Exceed crashed into her arms.

"Hai Erza kaa-chan." Carla whispered in the utmost gratitude, sighing contently at how the female swordswoman patted her head.

Wendy lit up like the sun at how wonderful her mothers were, knowing how much they truly loved their amazing family members. Walking along the path towards Fairy tail, the Uzumaki-Namikaze members continued their journey, while Haku suddenly made a complete halt, feeling something stopping her from moving forward. In the interim; Naruto made a shadow clone who he sent ahead while grinning mischievously as he lowered his hands down Haku's waist and brought them at a suitable position before giving her perfect derriere a firm spank, causing the lady in question to quiver pleasurably at the desirable change of pace.

"N-not here, Naru-kun." Haku moaned in longing, bucking her curvy rear into her man's hands.

Leaning into his black-haired lady's ear, Naruto smirked deviously. "This coming from the woman who jumped me on the outskirts of Akane Resort's forest, while wearing nothing but a towel? For someone who was so eager to spice up the wildlife a month ago, you sure are acting oddly innocent right now, Haku-chan. Anyway, I want you eat to your heart's content at dinner later on because it is _your_ turn tonight according to the time-schedule arrangement. _Be ready._" He whispered in a husky voice and squeezed the woman's wide hips with both hands before walking away from the sight.

In return; The Ice Princess bit her lip with a pink hue coursing through her cheeks, burning up at the alluring word exchange. Blushing even harder like a full-ripe tomato at the recollection of the raw passion she so eagerly illustrated inside the forest with her husband on their honeymoon, she tried her best to regain her dazed composure, but it was a losing battle to say the least. Mumbling incoherent words under her breath at the sight of several Magnolia Town natives looking at her strangely, she huffed in paramount frustration before rushing towards her family members. A moment later, the black-haired kunoichi approached her wonderful sister-figures and then let out a small chuckle upon hearing the adorable little Yuna, who was yipping joyfully at something Leah was currently voicing out.

Silently dispelling his shadow clone, Naruto smiled at his beautiful wives. "Ji-ji and the rest of Fairy Tail are awaiting our arrival so we shouldn't keep them waiting too long. Though Jiraiya-sensei and Gildarts nii-san are out on their spy network missions, they informed me that our wedding photos and video footage were placed inside our living room. After we catch up with our Guild mates, we'll head back home where we can finally review our wedding." He explained in a sagely tone before taking a deep sigh.

The ladies immediately glowed radiantly at this information since they were very eager to see how their wedding photos turned out. They could hard wait to see the video footage either. Giggling divinely at how their daughters jumped up and down in excitement at this news, they gave a final nod to their husband, who kept his smile on his face before beginning to walk along the calm streets.

Entering Fairy Tail's vicinity several moments later, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family blinked at every one of their Guild mates standing outside waiting for them. Observing the huge welcome back banner positioned outside the structure and tuning into the loud cheers, all of them grinned widely as they walked further inside while a majority of the mages came rushing towards them.

"MIRA-NEE, YOU'RE HERE!"

"WELCOME BACK YOU GUYS!"

"AYE SIR!"

"YOU'RE ALL MEN!"

Came the shouts from a handful of Fairy Tail members, all of whom surrounded the Uzumaki-Namikaze family instantly.

Elfman and Lisanna immediately reeled their big sister Mirajane in for a tight hug, causing the silverette to yelp cutely with a bright smile on her face. After separating moments later, Lisanna hugged the remaining ladies who she considered to be her elder sisters. Once that was done, the two Strauss siblings embraced their wonderful brother-in-law and held wide grins while doing so.

Laughing at the sight, Naruto pulled away. "It's good to see everyone again after our month absence. Anything happen while we were away?" He asked, to which loud murmurs began echoing in the vicinity.

"We'll get to that but first, let's all head inside so we can all enjoy a nice dinner together." Makarov reasoned and grinned at the blonde shinobi.

Since there was nothing left to be said, Naruto and his family stepped inside the Guild, while a majority of the mages kept talking to the family in question. After everyone served themselves some delicious aroma bringing food onto their respective plates, they all sat down and began eating. A soothing resonance of chatter filled the Guild hall as everyone inside eased into the momentous occasion.

Chowing down some vegetables, Lisanna looked at her older sister. "So Mira-nee, you haven't talked about the honeymoon Naruto-nii took you on yet. Well… how was it?" She asked craftily with a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

Mirajane almost choked on the food she was eating. "L-Lisanna Strauss, you can't ask your big sister such questions! You should know better than that!" She scolded harshly, formulating an intense glared zoned at her now trembling younger sibling.

Within a second, the older silverette blushed pure apple red. "My honeymoon was simply the best time I ever had in my life. Naru-kun is so compassionate, caring, affectionate, and it's because of him that I realized I'm truly a wife and a mother now, imouto. I'm just so happy!" She exclaimed in complete joy and turned her head before smiling devotedly at her husband sitting a few tables away.

Sweatdropping at how easily her sister's personality morphed so vividly, Lisanna shook her head while a big smile etched to her features at hearing about the honeymoon. At the same time, several female mages asked about that recent occasion from the remaining ladies, all of whom spoke similarly, showing them they felt the exact same way the silverette did. With that, everyone continued chatting away with the Uzumaki-Namikaze brides, while Leah and Wendy began giving out their own stories of Akane Resort's amusement park and arcade zone, much to the happiness of the gathered female mages.

In the interim; Naruto grunted in annoyance. "For the last time Loke, I will _not_ get into any details of what transpired between my wives and I during our honeymoon. If you continue to pester me on this subject, I'll neuter you without hesitation. Now seize this foolish game of twenty questions." He explained coldly with a glare directed at the male spirit.

Paling in the highest degree of fear, Loke could only nod dumbly, unwilling to relay how he almost wet himself at the words thrown his away. Just then; he stumbled forward and let out a shriek-like cry as his head was suddenly smashed down against the wooden table.

"SUCH UNMANLY BEHAVIOR! YOU'RE NOT A MAN!" Elfman roared in disapproval, seething at the personal questions the spirit asked his brother-in-law.

"Okay I won't say it again. I swear! Now stop hitting me dammit!" Loke wailed childishly, groaning at how badly his head got bashed onto that wooden structure.

Naruto could only shake his head at the display, emitting chuckles as this truly was Fairy Tail in all its glory. _Loud and reckless_. Upon feeling something abruptly nudging his shoulder, he turned his head and smiled at Laxus, the one responsible.

Observing his fellow mage shooting him a nod, Laxus hummed. "Did you see that construction site near the Guild? All of us have been stumped for answers as to what it is. Jiraiya-sensei and Gildarts-sensei both seem to have some knowledge on the buildings though, but they haven't let a word out to anyone about it. Do you know what's going on?" He questioned with his voice laced in curiosity, while the people beside him murmured in agreement.

Smirking at this conversation, Makarov took a sip of his drink. '_I'm surprised no one asked me about it in this past month, but even if they had, I wouldn't have spilled the beans either_.' He thought in amusement, glancing at his confused subordinates from his position.

Raising an eyebrow from the word exchange, the Wizard Saint revolved his vision in the direction of Makarov who was still smirking widely, giving him everything he needed to know. Forming a smirk of his own, he rose from his seat wondering how the others would react to this news.

"Could everyone gather around here for a moment? I have an announcement to make!" Naruto exclaimed strongly, to which the Guild Hall immediately shuffled around.

As a unit, Fairy Tail members now surrounded the White Dragon Slayer, whose wives stood beside him. Sharing a synchronized nod at this change of pace, the Guild mates waited patiently for their fellow mage to relay what he wanted to say.

Naruto then cleared his throat a moment later. "In this past month, you all saw two strange new construction sites setting themselves up inside Magnolia Town. My wives and I are actually have something very special planned for each of you." He spoke in a calm manner and turned to his wives, all of whom grinned wildly in return.

Leah and Wendy could only giggle at seeing the anticipation building up inside the Fairy Tail members as it was literally visible on their facial expressions. Yuna and Carla were also on the same page because watching everyone so deep in thought was amusing to say the least.

Revolving his head back towards the others, Naruto formed a smile on his face. "I like to consider ourselves as family. My wives and daughters share the same belief and it's because of this very belief that we came up with a joint-decision. A while back there was a male dormitory which was strangely enough destroyed prior to me joining Fairy Tail. Though the female dormitory is good, we don't see it fit for our surrogate family to live in. Thus, we reached a decision." He voiced out powerfully, keeping an intensified eye-contact at his fellow Guild mates.

"COME ON TELL US WHAT IT IS ALREADY!" Natsu whined in a shriek-like tone, frustrated at this annoying suspense bringing development.

Smirking, Naruto shook his head. "Impatient as always, Natsu. I guess it's time we unveil what this decision truly was. I hope you're all ready to hear it." He stated coolly and kept his smirk intact upon glancing at his giggling wives before explaining, "After my purchase of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island, I had a lengthy conversation with Hiro, Fiore's most high-ranked constructor. During this talk, I relayed how Fairy Tail needed some work done since I want every person in Earthland to know why our Guild outclasses all others. Due to this, Hiro began mixing up a concoction of ideas regarding any sort of building plans he had in store for us and once he thought it up, he came to Magnolia Town in order to begin his task. The reason why no one found out about this was because I wanted it to be a secret. Apart from my wives and daughters, Gildarts nii-san, Jiraiya-sensei, and ji-ji were the only ones aware of the specifics."

"Fairy Tail is going to have two separate buildings in a matter of weeks. One is going to be the male dormitory while the other will be the new female dormitory. Each of these three-story structures will be state of the art. Spacious bedrooms, a lounge on each floor, a swimming pool in the basement, and a hot spring will be found inside both dormitories. I know you all used to pay rent previously, but none of you have to pay rent in these accommodations. This is a gift from my wives and I to Fairy Tail." He concluded with his voice laced in warmth and braced himself for the upcoming reaction.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Naruto and his wives were engulfed in strong hugs from each Guild mate, all of whom had finally realized what their fellow mages had done for them.

'_No rent, no rent, no rent!_' Lucy chanted consistently in her mind, squealing inwardly from this overwhelming thought process.

"You're a man, Naruto nii-san! What a manly surprise!" Elfman roared in approval, tightening the embrace he had on his brother-in-law.

Chuckling warmly at his subordinates from afar, Makarov gulped down another drink. '_You were right when you spoke about Fairy Tail being a real family, Master Mavis. These are my children and I'll protect them through my title of Guild Master. My future successor will do the exact same. I just know it._' He thought to himself, slowly resonating pure determination inside his mindset.

Following suit, every mage thanked the Uzumaki-Namikaze family profoundly for what they had done for them, while the family in question waved them off, stating it was the least they could do. Leah and Wendy were bouncing at how their Guild mates had reacted because it brought them great joy to see all of their surrogate family so happy.

"But what about the female dormitory that several of us are currently living in?" Cana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Haku then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Naru-kun discussed that with us quite some time back actually. The already existing female dormitory won't hold any real fundamental purpose so when the new buildings are in full operation, the previous structure will be torn down." She spoke coolly, while her sister-figures could only smile radiantly.

Scratching the back of his head, Gray grinned at the events being transpired. "I don't think anyone is gonna miss that old hunk of junk. As they say, out with the old and in with the new." He stated plainly and widened his grin upon hearing the amused chuckles from his fellow mages.

Laughing, everyone sat back down on their chairs and inaugurated their conversations once more. It was turning out to be quite the welcome back party indeed.

* * *

(At Lamia Scale)

* * *

"So you've finally returned from your mission?" An elderly female asked harshly, staring at her subordinates with high calculation.

The elder woman in question had wrinkled skin, small eyes, and bony hands. She had stretched earlobes and long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. Her outfit consists of a cloak with a collar of dotted designs and what appeared to be a dark vest underneath. She also had on studded bracelets on both arms and wore a sun emblem necklace.

…_this was Ooba Babasaama, the Guild Master of Lamia Scale._

"That is correct, Master. It proved to be quite eventful." Jura Neekis stated in a calm voice and bowed his head.

Beside the Wizard Saint stood Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy, both of whom had also been a part of this recent mission Jura partook. Mirroring the action of their fellow mage, they held their heads low, waiting patiently for their leader to give them a response.

Taking a sigh, Ooba rose from her seat. "That doesn't surprise me. Lamia Scale is on its last legs and not one of you have done anything significant to heal our Guild's weakened state." She replied fiercely and spun her arms in a circular fashion before continuing, "Fairy Tail has become far too powerful. Their mage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the sole reason behind why Lamia Scale is so damaged right now. Every noteworthy mission is now getting handed out to Fairy Tail and there's nothing we can do to stop this. We are in a grave situation and it's no joking matter."

Frowning deeply at the words being shared, Jura, Lyon, and Sherry could only nod in understanding, knowing exactly how weak their Guild had become in such a short amount of time. Fairy Tail's prowess had now become renowned throughout Fiore and it was because of their Ace that it was all possible.

"That man's wives have also proved to become a major thorn in everyone's sides. I still remember how ruthless they were when we formed the Allied Forces team against the Oracion Seis. I'm not even an S-class mage at this point and each and every one of them _are_. It's so infuriating!" Sherry reasoned in a fearful tone, shuddering involuntarily at the recollection.

Seething at this conversation, Lyon stomped his feet in outrage. "What about the man himself? Not only did he kill the two strongest members of Oracion Seis, but I recall an interview with Sorcerer Weekly where he stated that he had recently eliminated Grimoire Heart. Just when we thought it was becoming too much of a hassle to deal with, the man went and _killed_ Acnologia. That man. That o_ne man_ changed everything." He voiced out gravely, berating himself inwardly at this ruinous development.

Jura then raised his head with an analytical expression. "**The White Flash**, **Ace of Fairy Tail**, **Slayer of Acnologia**, **Slayer of the Apocalypse**. He has killed more dark mages than I can count and the numbers continue to rise each passing day. With this development, rumors spread far and wide, further gifting him with yet another moniker, **Angel of Death**. Naruto-dono is also a fellow Wizard Saint, however, he doesn't bend to the wills of the magic council. I think that was made clear at the last council meeting. It's quite the resume. No wonder why Fairy Tail has become so powerful." He explained in a sagely tone, holding a level of respect for the blonde shinobi.

Pin drop silence was met inside Ooba Babasaama's office as every occupant went into deep thought, each of them pondering on how they could work around making their Guild stronger.

* * *

(At Blue Pegasus)

* * *

"The Trimens are ready to depart, Master." Ichiya said calmly and formed a strange pose, glancing at the leader of his Guild.

Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki were standing beside their team's captain, clapping wholeheartedly at the wonderful poses he was presenting them with. The Trimens were now present in front of their Guild Master, awaiting his orders for this latest mission they had to partake.

"That's good, Ichiya-kun. Just do everything possible to make sure this mission is a success. We don't have room for any mistakes. It's been ages since we received a high-ranked mission." The leader of Blue Pegasus voiced out with a sad sigh, staring at his subordinates intently.

The leader in question was an elderly and bald man who had small white wings behind his back and wore red colored lipstick and decorated both his cheeks with a cherry pink blush effect. He donned an attire of a purple spaghetti-strap shirt and a vertical-striped purple shorts. To finalize his attire, he accessorized through the usage of a gold and fuchsia necklace.

…_this was Bob, the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus._

Following suit, Ichiya looked directly at the old man. "I agree completely, Master. It's true that Blue Pegasus had to suffer greatly for the past few months because of Fairy Tail's increasing reputation, but I won't allow this heavy setback from enhancing our own prowess. That's a promise men!" He exclaimed with a sequence of bizarre poses, expression illuminating in determination.

Blue Pegasus' leader could only nod at this. "Your input is quite the understatement, Ichiya-kun. As all of you already know, I was a member of Fairy Tail in the past and later chose to defect so that I could create my own Guild." He spoke into the silence and took a deep sigh before continuing, "Makarov-san was always at the top of his game. I knew he was destined for greatness when I was a part of his Guild so this development doesn't really surprise me. At this moment, there are a total of 10 S-class mages inside Fairy Tail. We will have to do everything we possibly can to catch up to their level, for Blue Pegasus' sake."

The Trimens members observed complete silence as they let this information sink into their respective mindsets. All four Blue Pegasus mages knew exactly how great Fairy Tail's reputation had become and it definitely was troubling for other Guilds, since they now had to indulge in a heated competition.

Sighing deeply after regaining his composure, Eve shook his head. "There's no denying that Naruto-san's the sole reason for Fairy Tail gaining all this widespread fame. His prowess is very bothersome, considering the fact that he's accomplished what other mages have only dreamt of." He reasoned strongly, quaking at the sheer madness that was the blonde shinobi.

Springing out a dark snarl all of a sudden, Ren's expression hardened. "Forgot about his damn accomplishments. That bastard went and got married to _6_ women! 6 WOMEN GODDAMMIT! You saw them in that interview! If that isn't the definition for Earthland's Luckiest Bastard, we'll need a new dictionary." He growled out, clenching his fists to emphasize his enraged state.

Hibiki simply stared at his fellow mage keenly. "This fixation you have will only come to bite you in the rear, Ren. Do you recall what Naruto-san did when you decided it was a good idea to tell him off? He caved your face in and didn't think twice about it. You should know better than to enrage him again so I can only hope you don't let this thought process cloud your judgment. I pray to Kami-sama that you don't say anything negative to Naruto-san's wives and if you do, I can't vouch for your safety. This is the mage that _killed_ Acnologia. It'll be in your best interest to not anger him for any reason." He explained in a glacial tone, leaving no room for debates whatsoever.

Fear now plastered across his already shivering features, Ren started sweating profusely. '_D-dammit to hell. Why'd you bring that up, Hibiki? Tch..._' He thought with his fearful expression intact, unwilling to do anything related to enraging the blonde shinobi.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I remember him battling Acnologia in that television broadcast a few months ago. Ara Ara, he is quite the cute boy indeed. I just_have_ to see him up close." Bob stated in a daze, twirling around in approval to his words.

The Trimens could only quake outwardly at this new development. "Master, I suggest you listen to us very carefully. Do not under _any_ circumstance say anything of the sort near Naruto-san. It will ultimately lead to the downfall of Blue Pegasus. We're already weakened from the dominance that Fairy Tail has now established. We simply cannot afford to lose our Guild Master of all people. Men!" Ichiya exclaimed in the utmost seriousness, while his subordinates nodded almost robotically.

Pouting, Bob released a sequence of saddened sighs, showing that he was fully understanding of what his orange haired subordinate was talking about. Waving his hands comically, he gave The Trimens a mental gesture to depart on their mission, causing the group in question to bow their heads. With that, the mages hastily exited the office, while Bob leaned back into his seat with a serious look on his face.

* * *

(At Mermaid Heel)

* * *

"What did the constructor say? Did he accept the amount I offered for our Guild's renovation?" An attractive young woman asked with a heavy tone and leaned back into her seat.

The woman in question had sharp features, blue eyes with long sky blue hair that reached her lower back, though the frontal half was mostly shielded by a black fedora-like hat. She wore an elegant black top underneath a tea-length fur coat along a short skin-tight black skirt with heeled boots that went just above her knees. Jewelry hung loosely around her neck with a single gold bracelet around her right wrist.

…_this was Asuka Nakasawa, the Guild Master of Mermaid Heel._

Standing in front of the woman were Arana Webb, Risley Law, and Kagura Mikazuchi, three mages of Mermaid Heel. By their leader's orders, the trio were sent to meet up with a contractor who could renovate the Guild which quite frankly needed a complete makeover.

Nodding, Arana formed a smile on her face. "Yes Master, he accepted the amount you gave us, but it took a lot of effort in making him agree to our demands. I'm just glad he didn't turn us away." She replied softly, pleased that she and her fellow teammates succeeded in this recent task.

Running a few fingers through her curly hair, Risley took a deep sigh. "It's mainly because our funding has dwindled for quite some time. Due to Fairy Tail gaining all this immense popularity throughout Earthland, missions that were previously divided evenly between Legal Guilds are now being handed solely to that one Guild. This is their doing." She countered in the utmost annoyance, unhappy at the troublesome events.

"I do admit Fairy Tail has become very powerful, but it's due to their Ace that this is happening. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the man who eliminated the Apocalypse Dragon, Acnologia. I can understand why clients want to side with Fairy Tail at this point. They wish to ally themselves with the strongest Guild of Fiore so it's nothing ground breaking. Tch, to believe that handsome devil is already married to 6 women, all of whom are S-class mages." Asuka spoke with her voice laced in admiration and envy towards the ladies.

Mermaid Heel's Guild Master wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was extremely jealous. To score someone like that would label you set for life. He had power, money, looks and influence. Pretty much everything she wanted in a man. _Too bad he was no longer available._

Though Kagura stayed silent up to this point, her expressions showed what she felt. Observing this development playing out, Risley and Arana nudged their fellow mage's shoulder, effectively snapping her back to reality. Once the swordswoman regained her composure, she sighed upon noticing her Guild Master shooting her a concerned glance.

Crossing her arms a moment later, Kagura nodded. "Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the first person to completely outclass me in battle." She spoke into the silence and resonated an excruciating sigh before continuing, "My swordsmanship proved childlike compared to hers. **Archenemy**, a weapon I thought was impossible to defeat was not only countered, but utterly decimated within a matter of seconds. I feel like a mere civilian in comparison. What hurts more is the fact that Mikoto-san is apparently on the same level as her also. Erza-san is an unknown factor right now in terms of swordsmanship but if she's received training from those two then I highly doubt she's a pushover."

"Those 3 women are Naruto-san'swives and the remaining 3 are also S-class mages. This is the man who slayed Acnologia, instantly establishing himself as the strongest mage to ever surface Earthland. I don't know what the rest of you think, but in my honest opinion, Fairy Tail is forever going to remain as Fiore's most powerful Guild." Kagura concluded in a frustrated tone and clenched her fists, knowing what she just relayed was the truth.

Silence was met in Asuka's office as no one could raise a single rebuttal against the purple haired swordswoman. Though the mages knew exactly how powerful Fairy Tail had become in the past few months, they hadn't thought so intensely on the matter. Now that the information sunk into their mindsets, they shivered in fear, realizing how weak they were in comparison.

Tapping her desk relentlessly with a purple painted fingernail, Asuka formed an analytical expression. "Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze or otherwise known as, **Titania**. Haku Uzumaki-Namikaze or also known by the moniker, **The Ice Princess**. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and recently known by the title, **Red Death**. Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze or also known by the moniker, **Black Death**. Mirajane Uzumaki-Namikaze and widely noted through the moniker, **The Demon**. Ultear Uzumaki-Namikaze and renowned with the moniker, **The Time Mage**. All 6 are considered high S-class mages and all of them are the wives of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, renowned by multiple monikers. If the rumors I've heard are true, then his most recent title will be **Angel of Death**. There's also a Dark Guild bounty on his head which quite frankly could buy Mermaid Heel several times over. I feel sorry for anyone stupid enough to cross such a family." She explained within shudders, indisputably burnt out from just thinking about it.

The White Dragon Slayer wasn't the only one that became extremely famous as a legal mage since his ladies also made their presence known throughout Fiore. Upon taking on countless missions in the past, Kushina and Mikoto finally reintroduced themselves with their past-life monikers, and Haku was also on the same boat as her fellow kunoichi. Erza, Mirajane, and Ultear still held their previous monikers, but they weren't complaining.

Fear resonated from each member present, wondering how much more power Fairy Tail was planning on achieving. They knew this strength would only increase over time and the mere thought made their toes curl.

* * *

(At Sabertooth)

* * *

A tall, elderly and very muscular man stood in the center of a large training hall, holding an emotionless expression etched to his features. This man had long light hair which reached down below his middle back and was tied in a braid, along with a thick beard and mustache that covered his lower face. He donned an attire consisting of a loose dark kimono that had light edges and a very loose pair of light pants. He also wore a massive spherical necklace and finalized his attire with a pair of black shoes.

…_this was Jiemma, the Guild Master of Sabertooth._

Gnashing his teeth together, Jiemma's emotionless expression crinkled into anger. "You pathetic weaklings aren't up to par in your current skillsets. You're disgraces to Sabertooth. Absolute disgraces." He snarled venomously, staring down at his exhausted subordinates.

Panting hard in order to regain their composures, the Sabertooth mages inwardly cursed their Guild Master, who endlessly kept pushing them to limits they didn't even know existed. The mages in question were Rogue Cheney, Minerva Orlando, and Sting Eucliffe. Though Frosch and Lector were also present, they weren't being forced into enhancing their physical strength this time around.

"We're sorry Master Jiemma, but we've been giving this training regimen everything we have." Rogue replied with his head sagged low, materializing a solemn look on his face.

Glaring heatedly at the input, Minerva clenched her fists. "What do you mean _sorry_, Rogue? We haven't taken any breaks whatsoever during these past few months! How dare you say you're _sorry_ after all the work we've been putting into this new training regimen. It makes no sense!" She shrieked in outrage and let out a loud gasp as she was met with a punch to the abdomen.

"I didn't ask to hear your whining, Minerva. You're all trash for failing me on _that_ mission." Jiemma spoke coldly, removing his fist from his daughter's abdomen.

Shivering at the turn of events, Sting breathed heavily. "It wasn't our fault, Master. We told you Fairy Tail arrived before we could and took care of those dark mages." He voiced out gravely and shivered once more upon glancing at his furious leader.

Jiemma could only growl at the word exchange, relaying what his subordinates told him a little over four months ago. Not only did Gildarts Clive and Jiraiya wipe the Dark Guild from the face of the earth, but **The White Flash** also made a guest appearance there. Just the recollection infuriated him to no end.

At the same time, Minerva rose to her feet and seethed in rage, knowing her father and Guild Master considered her to be such a weakling. She was already used to enduring torture from the man who only held Sabertooth's reputation a priority and ignored everything else.

"You have no say in the matter, Sting. I implanted that Dragon Lacrima into your body all those years ago and I can very well remove it at my leisure. You should be grateful I haven't kicked you out of Sabertooth yet, you pitiful excuse for a Dragon Slayer. You've embarrassed me enough by facing such a one-sided defeat at the hands of **The White Flash**." Jiemma spoke coldly before connecting a fist aimed at the _fake _White Dragon Slayer.

Coughing loudly upon contact, Sting was pushed back against the wall behind him, but didn't do anything in retaliation. He knew he was on thin ice at this point and couldn't afford to get kicked out of his own Guild by his cold-hearted leader. Waving off his highly concerned partner Lector, he held his head low and made his way back towards his fellow mages.

Drawing blood from his scrunched fists, Jiemma kept glaring at his subordinates. "When Phantom Lord was abolished, we gradually became renowned throughout Fiore. At that time, Fairy Tail was still the strongest Guild and now, Sabertooth's reputation has plummeted drastically. That wretched Guild has become too powerful and it's all because of _one_ person. _ONE!_ His battle against Acnologia proved to everyone that Fairy Tail is in a league of its own. Mission requests are becoming scarce. Months ago Sabertooth used to get an average of 300 missions per month and now, we only get a maximum of 10 requests, an all-time low." He said harshly and crushed the stone weights beside him with a punch before proceeding, "Every other Legal Guild in Fiore is facing the same problem that we are. It's been made clear for these past few months that Fairy Tail holds supreme dominance over all other Guilds, and the worst part is that we are _trash_ in comparison. Minerva's the only person that comes close to S-class status while Fairy Tail has a total of 10 S-class mages!"

"I've had enough sitting around and allowing Fairy Tail to continue dominating this nation. I'm going to make sure Sabertooth establishes itself as the strongest Guild once and for all, but for that I need results, and you pathetic weaklings haven't done anything to secure such a factor. By ridding Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, all our problems will be solved." Jiemma concluded in a heavy tone and took a sequence of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down from handing out his explanation.

Dead silence was met within the training hall as none of the Sabertooth mages could formulate words in response to their leader's own. Though it pained them severely that Jiemma was treating them so harshly, they knew the man had a very good point. Fairy Tail have established themselves to such a degree that it's impossible for anyone else to catch up.

"H-how can we eliminate a person like that? This guy isn't a joke, Master! He could've killed me in a matter of seconds, but chose to humiliate me instead! He's the _real_ White Dragon Slayer and I am a peasant in comparison. I was too arrogant to notice this in the past, however, I know the extent of my powers. That man now recently _killed_ Acnologia and that battle was broadcasted all over Fiore, a broadcast which has been passing all across Earthland. How do we stand a chance!?" Sting voiced out heatedly and stared directly at his leader, waiting patiently for an answer.

Gritting her teeth at the words being shared, Minerva kicked the floor with her high heels. "Seduction isn't going to work either. Normally I would have suggested it, but I know for a fact that my allures will prove futile. I tried seducing him into joining Sabertooth when we encountered him on the outskirts of Hotu Town. However, he turned me down instantly and exposed that he's incapable of falling under such tactics. To this day… his cold eyes continue to haunt me." She added into the talk with a visible shiver, recalling how powerless she felt from that man's gaze.

After taking in his fellow mages' individual inputs, Rogue gradually narrowed his vision. "I'm with Minerva on this. It would be highly illogical to try wooing himby means of seduction because he will see right through it. We have no chance against a man of his caliber. When he killed Acnologia a few months ago, his dominance was presented to all of Fiore, and now probably the rest of Earthland. We also have to take into account that he is married to 6 women, all of whom are S-class mages. If each of his wives are stronger than Minerva, we don't stand a ghost of a chance. Sabertooth and every Legal Guild was doomed from the very moment Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze joined Fairy Tail." He explained in a sagely tone and frowned deeply, knowing he was telling the truth.

Minerva simply growled in outrage as she forgot about Naruto's wives. When she watched the ladies giving their interview on television, mass hysteria began rampaging inside her mindset. It was when she realized that not only was the blonde shinobi eons more powerful than her, but the women he was married to were devastating in their own right.

A dead expression slowly worked its way across Jiemma's face. "I wasn't informed of this development. I knew they were his wives, but you mean to tell me that _all of them_ are S-class mages!? Meanwhile none of you could achieve such status. Trash!" He roared in disgust, outraged by how helpless his Guild seemed at this point.

"I'll take care of those bitches. I'll show everyone just how powerful a female mage can be." Minerva spoke coldly through gritted teeth and turned her head before walking away.

Staring at the retreating figure, Jiemma faced the two remaining mages. "If I catch either of you slacking off in your training, I'll make sure both of you will be begging me to end your worthless lives. Sabertooth will regain its footing and become the strongest Guild, no matter the cost." He voiced out in dark tone and made his way out of the training hall.

Wiping the sweat which formulated from their leader's words, Sting and Rogue nodded to one another and immediately resumed their training regimen. Though Lector and Frosch were silent up to this point, they hastily approached their respective partners and gave encouraging words to motivate them, something they did have to appreciate. The only thing that mattered to them now was getting stronger.

* * *

(At Fiore's Branch of the Magic Council)

* * *

"Gran-sama, we've just received a letter addressed to you. Here it is." A middle-aged male guard spoke and panted heavily, holding a large envelope in hand.

Currently; Belno, Leiji, Michello, Org, Yajima, Yuri, and their chairman Gran Doma were situated in their regular seats, indulged in their daily meetings. Upon noticing the document being presented over to him, the magic council's leader raised an eyebrow but swiftly took it into his hands.

"You may leave now." Gran stated plainly, to which the male guard bowed his head before rushing out of the council chambers.

Gran then turned his attention back to the large envelope. '_Who could have possibly sent this document in my name, when it should have been addressed to the magic council directly?_' He questioned to himself, breathing steadily as he opened the envelope.

Sitting beside their chairman, the council members saw him glancing at the opened up document, waiting patiently for him to relay what it contained. A moment passed and they narrowed their eyes, observing Gran Doma stuttering incoherent words like he was reciting a mantra, holding a mind-shattered look plastered across his aged face.

"Gran-sama, what is it?" Michello asked in concern and fidgeted nervously, expecting the worst from this document's contents.

"I hope it isn't anything too serious, Gran-sama." Yuri added into the talk, sharing the same concern his fellow council member resonated.

Moments later, Yajima revolved his head to the side. "What do you think happened, Org?" He whispered in a low voice and sighed deeply, observing the man shaking his head.

After what felt like ages, Belno had enough of this silence. "GRAN-SAMA!" She shrieked like a howler monkey, to which everyone covered their ears.

Upon witnessing the chairman glaring blazingly at her, Belno gulped. "I… I didn't mean to do that, Gran-sama. You were totally out of it and I was only trying to get your attention. All of us were wondering what that letter contained which caused you to react the way you did." She reasoned strongly and took a deep sigh, witnessing her fellow companions nodding in agreement.

Gran hastily threw the two pages he had scrunched up towards the group before stating, "Take a look and see for yourself."

Narrowing their eyes at how their leader's voice seemed so choked up, Michello and Yajima took a page each and positioned them at the center of their table. Placing the first page over the second, each council member braced themselves for whatever they were now going to read. With that, Leiji began reading the first page out loud for everyone in the council chambers.

* * *

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Age:** 19

**Personal Status: **Married

**Affiliation:** Fairy Tail

**Monikers:**

***** The White Flash

***** Ace of Fairy Tail

***** Slayer of Acnologia

***** Slayer of the Apocalypse

***** Angel of Death

**Occupations:**

*** **S-Class Mage

*** **Clan Head

*** **Wizard Saint

**Wives:**

*** **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze - [_Formerly Erza Scarlet_]

*** **Haku Uzumaki-Namikaze - [_Formerly Haku Momochi_]

*** **Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze - [_Formerly Kushina Uzumaki_]

*** **Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze - [_Formerly Mikoto Uchiha_]

*** **Mirajane Uzumaki-Namikaze - [_Formerly Mirajane Strauss_]

*** **Ultear Uzumaki-Namikaze - [_Formerly Ultear Milkovich_]

**Appearance:**

The target is a tall, physically fit young man with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. His most prominent feature being the 3 whisker marks along each cheek. He is known to wear a white coat with a picture of a dragon on the back with his moniker displayed in plain sight. He usually dons a midnight blue colored shirt and long midnight blue pants to match, along with white shoes.

**Magic:**

*** **Fire, Wind, Lightning, and Water - (_Different from normal magic and of unfamiliar origin_)

*** **White Dragon Slayer Magic

*** **Black Dragon Slayer Magic - (_Unconfirmed_)

*** **The target also been known to have strange teleportation magic which allows him to disappear in a white flash. Do _not_ underestimate this ability.

**Notable Kills:**

*** **Jellal Fernandez - (_Unknown affiliation_)

*** **Brain - (_Oracion Seis_)

*** **Midnight - (_Oracion Seis_)

*** **Naked Mummy Dark Guild - (_Entire populace)_

*** **Over 300 dark mages - (_Unknown affiliations_)

*** **Grimoire Heart Dark Guild - (_Rumored to have killed entire populac_e)

*** **Acnologia - (_The Apocalypse Dragon_)

**Bounty:**

*** **100,000,000 Jewels - (_Placed by Oracion Seis prior elimination_)

*** **250,000,000 Jewels - (_Placed by Grimoire Heart prior elimination_)

*** **400,000,000 Jewels - (_Placed by Tartarus - old bounty_)

*** **1,000,000,000 Jewels - (_Placed by Tartarus - current bounty_)

**Additional Note:**

It's highly recommended that you **DO NOT** fight this man under **ANY** circumstance. Should you encounter him on the battlefield as an enemy, either retreat or surrender yourself and _hope_ he holds mercy for you.

* * *

"O-oh… oh Kami-sama…" Org trailed off shakily, releasing a wave of sweat from hearing what this document page entailed.

Eyes bulged to comical proportions, Michello trembled from his position. "I… I can see why you reacted so extremely from learning about this page entry, Gran-sama. I wonder who sent the envelope because only someone with inside knowledge of Dark Guilds can get their hands on such information." He piped in for his companion who was currently having trouble formulating words.

"1 Billion Jewels. Tartarus placed a 1 Billion Jewels bounty on his head. That's just insane!" Belno shrieked in absolute outrage, quivering at how grave this situation was becoming.

Nodding, the remaining council members held appalled expressions, realizing Fairy Tail's reputation just skyrocketed to levels beyond comprehension from this bounty entry. From the details on the page, it illustrated that Tartarus placed this price a little over three days ago, which made them turn downright serious.

Belno, Leiji, Michello, Org, Yajima, and Yuri knew there was no way an _ordinary_ person could have got their hands on such dangerous information. Revolving their heads, they faced their chairman Gran Doma, who simply gestured for them to look over the second document on the table. Without hesitation, Yuri swiped the first page aside and upon spotting his companions nodding for him to begin reading, he cleared his throat.

"_Dear Gran Doma,_

_If you're reading this then I assume you've glanced over the bounty entry provided alongside this letter. I hope you realize by now what your role is in Guild matters, and by that I mean __**you have no role**__. You tried forming your own dictatorship and attempted to establish dominance over the Guilds, openly hating on Fairy Tail for no particular reason. My personal responsibility in shutting you down was certainly something I took pleasure in doing. As you may have realized by now, this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I have a final message for the magic council._

_This will be real simple. Gran Doma, if you ever try tampering with Fairy Tail business again, I won't show you a shred of mercy. I'm nobody's lapdog and that goes double for the magic council. I think I made that crystal clear during the last few times we shared our pleasant encounters. I don't necessarily have a problem with the rest of you, but I'm aware of your chairman's desires. Do not interfere in matters that are beyond your job description. In the case you don't heed my warning, I assure you that Fiore can easily survive without you. Have a nice day, you old fossil._

_Sincerely, _

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"_

Pin drop silence was met inside the council chambers as each member paled in fear at what the blonde shinobi had to say to them. Turning their heads to face their chairman, they saw him clenching his fists and gulped painfully, wondering what the man was thinking about at this moment. That letter was clear and they only hoped their leader understood the consequence should he make the wrong decision.

Gritting his teeth, Gran slammed his fists down against the table. "At times, I question myself how that man could possibly be a _legal mage_ when I've met kinder _dark_ _mages_. It's outrageous. I want nothing more than to arrest that bastard for his comments towards me, but I won't to take the risk. I've never feared anyone so much in my entire life." He growled fiercely and released a sequence of deep breaths before continuing, "I have no choice. I'll have to follow through with his demands. He defeated Acnologia and therefore, there's not a single mage alive who could possibly hope to defeat him now. These Dark Guilds are making a grave mistake in placing that bounty. If the Apocalypse Dragon was incapable of putting him down, how will they fare any better? I have no intention of making such a fatal error. I won't get in his way."

"Meeting adjourned." The chairman finished coldly and rose from his seat before walking out of the council chambers with a severely wounded mindset.

On the sidelines, the council members sighed deeply, completely blown away at what just happened. It was the first time they had ever witnessed their chairman act so obediently, and the display truly shocked them to the core. Without sharing any words between themselves, the group nodded to one another before making their way out of the chambers as well.

* * *

(Back at Fairy Tail)

* * *

Several hours had passed, but no one had paid any attention to the time as they were all far too preoccupied in their separate conversations. The female mages had barraged the Uzumaki-Namikaze brides and their two daughters with a constant supply of questions and could only smile genuinely while doing so. The male mages didn't really question the blonde shinobi to such a degree, but were also satisfied from hearing what the man had to say to them in return.

Just then; Leah and Wendy yawned, causing their parents to glance up towards the clock that was positioned north from their position.

"Well time flies when you're having fun I suppose. I think my wives, daughters, and I should head back to the compound. Thank you all for the welcome back party. We enjoyed it immensely." Naruto said in the utmost appreciation, gesturing for his wives to get up from their chairs.

Catching onto their man's actions, the ladies smiled beautifully as they rose to their feet. Mikoto grabbed Leah into her arms and Haku did the same to their eldest daughter. Carla was already hovering up in the air for the soon-to-be departure, while Yuna swiftly hopped into her father-figure's arms.

"Tou-chan… s-sleepy." Yuna yipped within adorable yawns, closing her eyes with a peaceful expression etched to her features.

Chuckling, Naruto patted the fox's head. "All right, let's take you all home." He whispered, to which his family members smiled in approval.

Silently waving at the Fairy Tail mages, the ladies grabbed each other's hands while the nearest two placed their hands on their husband's shoulders. A final wave was handed out before the Uzumaki-Namikaze family vanished in a black-tinged white flash, leaving behind a smiling group of people.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

* * *

In a black-tinged white flash, Naruto and his family arrived inside their extravagant home's lounge area, separating with content looks on their faces. Before Ultear could say something, she heard her youngest daughter Leah snoring in an adorable manner, causing her to giggle inwardly.

Mikoto instantly realized this development and smiled affectionately at the little brunette who was snuggling into her chest. Smile unwavering, she cradled her daughter in her arms, humming a lullaby to make sure the child would have a good sleep. With a nod handed to them by their husband moments later, the ladies smiled devotedly and provided him with a nod of their own.

With that, Naruto and his wives made their way upstairs, positioning their two daughters into their individual rooms. After watching both children drifting off to enjoy a well-deserved goodnight rest, they silently exited the upstairs portion, heading downstairs to have a conversation with one another.

"Now let's see how our wedding photos turned out." Naruto whispered with a smirk gradually forming on his face, observing his now beaming wives.

Nodding almost robotically, the ladies smiled divinely, eager to witness the pictures in question. As they approached their lounge area, they rushed towards the sofas and table, where a huge stack of photos and several frames were present. Holding up one of the elegant frames, Mirajane formed a teary smile, an action her sisters mirrored upon witnessing the picture that very frame contained.

"You girls look amazing." Naruto voiced out in a sincere fashion and chuckled lightly as his wives immediately snuggled against him.

"You look very handsome yourself, Naru-kun." Haku whispered lovingly, gradually entering a state of the utmost harmony. The remaining ladies simply settled in for gazing affectionately at their lover, feeling no further words were needed.

Inside the frame, a captivating portrait of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family was illustrated. Leah and Wendy were seen standing ahead of their parents with Yuna and Carla positioned in their respective arms. Erza and Haku stood to the left, Mirajane and Ultear stood to the right, Kushina and Mikoto stood in between their sisters, while Naruto stood at the center. Each family member was depicted grinning widely as they looked directly at the camera, showing how wonderful that day was.

Breathing in content, Naruto formulated a hand sign. "I'm going to make a clone hang up these pictures. This will be marked at the center of our lounge gallery. My beautiful wives and my adorable daughters. I can't think of anything better than this picture, a picture that shows our family bond." He spoke in the utmost pride, while a shadow clone emerged beside him.

Looking intently at their husband, the ladies beamed radiantly and shot him an eager nod, showing just how much they truly cherished him. Following suit, they watched their lover's shadow clone hanging up the family portrait inside the gallery, resonating immense warmth in their hearts.

Clearing his throat, Naruto smiled warmly at his beautiful women. "If you girls take a closer look near the sofas, you'll see individual portraits of each one of you and myself. These are special wedding pictures that I'll also have hung up in the gallery and I had Jiraiya-sensei order _two_ copies of each framed picture from Shiho-san. I knew you girls would want to hang your pictures inside your rooms so I had this in mind. I'll have another clone taking each duplicate photo upstairs, while the one inside our lounge area will continue putting up those other duplicates in the gallery." He explained in a sagely tone before formulating a hand sign.

Smiles unwilling to part from their features, the ladies saw another one of their husband's shadow clones emerging into the picture. With that, the replica in question hastily ran through several framed pictures and held them in his arms before rushing upstairs to perform his task. Meanwhile, the ladies gave their lover a grateful nod for what he did and crouched down to see their own photographs.

The first frame secured a picture of Naruto and Erza alone on the beach, where the duo held each other intimately underneath a dreamy sunset, sharing a passionate kiss. The ocean behind them had a gentle wave flowing and Erza's royal blue wedding dress only accentuated the crystal blue waters. An elegant rich golden texture of the beach's sand provided a divine grace to the overall perfect moment.

"You and I were just perfect in our photo, Naru-kun. The ocean really brought out my blue dress and the golden beach did the same for your black tuxedo. I adore how the sunset provided such an elegant special effect. It's like this was captured by a professional. I'm so happy you chose this to be our wedding photo and I'll forever keep this hung up in my room. Thank you for this gift, my husband." Erza whispered devotedly as she rose to her feet, setting a loving gaze aimed at her man.

The second frame protected an illustration of Naruto and Mirajane partaking in a deep kiss, holding onto one another in unconditional sincerity. Near the husband and wife stood their island's waterfall which resonated a very powerful grace to this depiction. As a vast variety of flowers surrounded the duo, Mirajane's champagne colored wedding dress lit up the scene, adding to the overall perfection.

"Oh this is such a breathtaking moment of the two of us, Naru-kun! When I saw that waterfall, I knew it was where I wanted you and I to take our wedding portrait. This just proved my assumption was right. My champagne dress made quite an effect to the waterfall, and your black tuxedo styled the grass beneath us. I'm so pleased this will be hung in my room. Thank you for agreeing to my choice." Mirajane voiced out cheerfully, almost jumping upwards to show her enthusiasm.

The third frame safeguarded a photograph of Naruto and Haku standing on top of their matrimonial altar, indulged in a heated lip lock, embracing each other tightly. Underneath the duo was a carpeted floor which brought forth a vibrant momentum to the illustration. Since the wedding arch was made of stone, Haku's white colored wedding dress gave off an awe-inspiring divinity to the entire flow.

"I can't believe how romantic this picture is. I knew it would be wonderful because the setting was so peaceful, but I had no idea it would turn out this beautiful. I loved that marriage altar and that's why I wanted to take our picture there. Naru-kun, it's still overwhelming how romantic our wedding was. The island, reception, dance, and everything else. You have undeniably completed me, my husband. " Haku whispered delicately, formulating an affectionate glance directed at her lover.

The fourth frame held a picture of Naruto and Mikoto participating in a fervent kiss, clinging onto one another with total affection. A lush green forest surrounded the duo from all sides, forming a very stylish texture. As a sideline of flowers also presented itself to the depiction, Mikoto's black colored wedding dress accentuated everything nearby, establishing a great significance to this heartwarming scenario.

"I remember that setting. It was an enormous area of land on the island where there was a giant forest, just like the one we found which had all that wildlife. I knew that forest would be something special and this picture simply proved my point. Our clothes provided a great contrast to the grass. Thank you for choosing this photograph. You've truly made me the luckiest woman in the world, Naru-kun." Mikoto spoke in an angelic tone, beaming gorgeously at the man of her dreams.

The fifth frame represented an illustration of Naruto and Ultear tasting each other's lips from an intimate kiss, basking in one another's presence. Chairs and tables were seen nearby, showing this photograph was captured inside the matrimonial tent. Since the surroundings were decorated in pearly white, Ultear's purple colored wedding dress brought forth a very graceful contrast to the imagery.

"That moment proved to be nothing less than pure magic and I remember everything clearly. This was right after we began dancing inside our wedding tent, Naru-kun. I knew it was the right time for the two of us to have our picture taken. Now that I've looked over this photo, my heart is beating rapidly upon realizing how perfect we truly are together, my husband. Thank you for marrying me." Ultear whispered in complete sincerity, smiling divinely at her handsome man.

The sixth frame showed a portrait of Naruto and Kushina with their bodies firmly pressed together, both of them sharing a passionate kiss. A wide landscape of a hilly region was observed behind the husband and wife alongside a beautiful sunset flowing into the depiction, illuminating a beautiful scenery. As the sky was light cherry, Kushina's red colored wedding dress resonated a powerful romantic moment.

"I had the best time posing for that wedding portrait, Naru-kun. The sunset, flowers, and elevated hilly region only made everything better. It was the location where my red dress brought my hair to shine and I knew by the look in your eyes that you approved, dattebane. I'll forever hold that moment precious because you made me your wife and have always provided me with such warmth." Kushina spoke in total earnestness, gazing adoringly at the love of her life.

The ladies of the White Dragon Slayer kept staring deep into their husband's eyes, melting instantly upon him matching their intensity without hesitation. Looking downwards suddenly, they saw their lover's shadow clone gathering their respective wedding portraits and stepping away, where he would hang up the frames in question inside the gallery area.

Sighing contently at his beautiful wives, Naruto cleared his throat. "I'm glad you girls like these wedding portraits because I had the distinct pleasure of taking them, since I got those memories from the clones that took these pictures. The marriage ceremony was perfect, just like the recent honeymoon I gave each of you at Akane Resort. In full honesty, these portraits mean more to me than them just being framed pictures. Not only do these photographs remind me how beautiful my wives truly are, but also because it reminds me of that day when I officially married the 6 women who hold a piece of me that nothing else can fill. This is why I consider these pictures in such high respect. All of you are officially my wives now and I wouldn't have it any other way." He explained delicately and let out a warm smile, observing his women slowly inch towards him.

Arriving first to the scene, Erza quickly jumped into her husband's arms and kissed him gently, moaning into the powerful tongue battle he provided her with in return. Blushing crimson as her wide hips got rubbed, she melted into his arms, snuggling her breasts against his chest. Even though the duo had been together for quite some time now, their passion towards one another never once wavered, something they appreciated greatly. They knew their love for each other would forever remain strong.

After Erza hesitantly pulled away from her fervent make out session, she let out a beautiful giggle as her remaining sisters tapped the floor continually with the heel of their shoes, waiting patiently so they could kiss their husband too. A second later, Haku saw the separation and quickly began making out with her husband in the utmost passion. Ultear followed after, then Mirajane, followed by Kushina, and ending with Mikoto. After each and every lady was thoroughly satisfied from their heavy make out sessions, they looked at their adoring man with bright flushed cheeks.

Humming to himself, Naruto pointed a finger to the right. "I almost forgot to tell you girls that I had another sequence of portraits framed. The first and second frame is of our daughters and myself, while the third is a Fairy Tail group portrait. I had two frames made for each picture. The Guild's photo will be hung up at the Guild Hall and its copy at our gallery. Leah-chan and Wendy-chan will have their portraits hung up inside their rooms and the second copies will be positioned in the gallery as well." He voiced out and chuckled as his wives immediately shot him an eager nod.

The White Dragon Slayer then reached down and held up the six framed pictures. Setting the duplicates aside for his clone to take to the gallery, he positioned the three remaining frames on the sofa so his ladies could observe the imagery for themselves. With that, he enjoyed the warmth his wives graced him with and held a smile on his face, looking over the three portraits.

The first frame held a picture of Naruto holding Leah in his arms with the duo smiling brightly for the camera, enjoying the wonderful golden beach surrounding them. Yuna was also present in the illustration and was positioned on her companion's shoulder, sharing the same smile.

"Aww, Leah-chan looks so adorable wearing that pink dress! I knew it would look perfect on her and everyone at the wedding agreed. She was the cutest little girl anyone had ever seen." Mirajane cooed beautifully with a loving glance at the photo, an action her sisters cheerfully mirrored.

The second frame secured a depiction of Naruto embracing Wendy with both of them smiling at the camera, enjoying the ocean view brought forth by their island's beach. Carla was also present as she hovered beside the father and daughter, resonating a smile of her own.

"Wendy-chan is growing so fast. Though it's inevitable, I hope she doesn't mature too quickly. I recently became a mother and I don't want to see my darling daughter all grown up yet." Ultear whispered in tenderness and smiled divinely, watching her sisters nodding at her input.

The third and final framed represented a photograph of the entire populace of Fairy Tail, Kurama, and the remaining invited guests for the Uzumaki-Namikaze wedding. Naruto was surrounded by his wives and daughters with Kurama, Yuna, and Carla huddled beside them. Everyone made their own separate poses, situated on the golden beach, bringing forth a special group portrait.

"Kiara kaa-san looks so peaceful here. I can't believe how wonderful this entire picture taking event turned out to be. I'm so pleased everyone had fun because I sure did, dattebane." Kushina added into the talk with a radiant smile, causing those beside her to smile in return.

Naruto could only nod at the words being shared. "Now I think it's time we get some sleep as it's getting late. We'll take a look at the rest tomorrow." He reasoned, to which his ladies hastily got into their positions.

Formulating a hand sign, the White Dragon Slayer created five shadow clones, which were immediately embraced by the ladies with the exception of Erza, who was supposed to be with her husband tonight, according to their time schedule arrangement.

Taking turns giving each of his beautiful ladies deep sensual kisses, he gradually separated from them with a warm smile etched to his features, an action the ladies in question shared. With that, everyone shared a nod before making their way upstairs, eager for retiring to their respective rooms.

* * *

(The next evening)

* * *

After the Uzumaki-Namikaze woke from their slumber, they had themselves a well-deserved shower and made their way downstairs. Leah and Wendy literally squealed excitedly at how wonderful their portraits were since they weren't awake last night to see it. The lounge gallery was now very well decorated with framed pictures, resonating a touch of elegance to the lounge room.

Through the use of a shadow clone, Naruto had his replica vanish off to the Guild with the group framed picture in hand so that he could hang it up there. Within a moment of the disappearance, a loud cheerful roar was heard outside, causing everyone inside the compound to laugh warmly, giving them the knowledge that the Guild mates approved of the framed picture.

Following suit, Naruto, his wives, and his daughters had themselves a nice breakfast before they began searching through the pile of wedding albums loaded in photographs which were present on the living room table. The hours literally flew by like seconds, but all of them were completely engrossed in glancing over the illustrations of that special day to notice.

Just then; the sound of a doorbell snapped everyone back to reality. "I wonder who that is…" Naruto trailed off in his speech, rising to his feet with a curious look on his face.

Turning their heads simultaneously, the ladies and their daughters watched the blonde shinobi approaching their compound's main door before opening it. Smiles etching to their features, the females saw Makarov Dreyer, the newcomer stepping inside their home while murmuring words to the White Dragon Slayer.

Growing curious out of the blue since their surrogate grandfather hadn't walked into the lounge yet, the ladies rose to their feet, wondering what was going on with him. Before they could voice out their concerns, their eyes narrowed upon glancing at two strangers emerging into the picture.

The first newcomer was a short, elderly man who had white hair. He donned an attire of stripped overalls which were held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape. Why the ladies became instantly shocked at figuring out this person's real personality was quite simple.

…_this was Toma E. Fiore, the King of Fiore._

The second newcomer was a muscular man of average height, and who had on a dark silver colored armor. He had dark wavy hair with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. By the attire, it was obvious this man was the King's guard.

"I'm sorry for coming without giving a proper notice in advance Naruto-kun, but this was urgent. As you can see, the man beside me is our nation's leader, Toma E. Fiore." Makarov stated respectfully, looking up at the blonde shinobi.

Not really shocked by this news, Naruto smiled. "It's no trouble, ji-ji. Come along to the dining room, we'll talk more there." He responded in a calm tone before walking towards his wives.

Bewildered at how the blonde mage didn't even spare him a glance, Toma faced the leader of Fairy Tail, who was shaking his head in amusement. Revolving his vision, he saw the two children on the sofa going through what seemed to be photo albums, while the blonde mage and his wives gestured for him and his companion to walk along with them.

Nodding, the King of Fiore began walking behind the group and eagerly conversed with Makarov, not noticing the harsh glare his guard was shooting at this home's owner. Upon arrival to the elegant dining room, he smiled from observing the extravagant decorations and engravings. It was fit for a King.

Moments later, Naruto cleared his throat before asking, "So what's this about?"

"I think these women should leave. They have no right her-" The King's guard couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt the air around him condensing, making him shudder.

"Their presence is none of your concern, Stranger-san. They have _every_ right to be here and if you think otherwise then leave now. Know that you're on _my_ property and that _I_ decide who stays and who goes." Naruto interrupted coldly, leaving no room for argument.

The ladies chuckled at seeing the guard's face drop, knowing their husband would _never_ let anyone berate them. Though they could easily protect themselves, they felt immense joy whenever their man defended their honor. Meanwhile, Makarov shook his head at the display and couldn't help but laugh inwardly upon observing his King's shocked look.

Breathing heavily to regain his composure, Toma rubbed his forehead. "R-right. My apologies Naruto-san, it seems my guard doesn't know how to interact with people any more. I think the job's stress is getting to him. I'm honestly surprised you don't act like how everyone else does around me, but I find that a positive. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, however, this isn't a social visit. I'm here because I have run into a dilemma and I require your assistance." He explained in uneasiness and shot his guard a nod of approval.

Raising an eyebrow at hearing how the King required his help, Naruto waited patiently for any details on what he could do to solve the man's problems. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the guard he dealt with earlier taking out an envelope from his pocket. Curiosity now etched to his features, he accepted the envelope and opened it up, while his wives looked over his shoulders.

* * *

Mission Statement

**Job rank:** Classified

**Location:** Pergrande Kingdom

**Location Details:** Earthland is divided as follows: _the Kingdom of Fiore, the Principality of Veronica, the country of Seven, the country of Bosco, the country of Iceberg, the country of Minstrel, the country of Midi, the country of Desierto, the country of Joya, the country of Bellum, the country of Sin, the island of Caelum, the island of Enca, and the Pergrande Kingdom. (The country of Sin and the Island of Enca are located below the Pergrande Kingdom) _

**Mission Details:** Fiore and Pergrande have recently become allies, but a formal meeting of the two Kingdoms has been declared a necessity if both parties wish to hold their nation treaty signing. As a sign of good gesture, Fiore chose Pergrande to be the chosen location for this event. Success is necessary if Fiore wishes to gain a larger reputation inside Earthland. Details of what this treaty entails will be discussed upon acceptance.

**Important Note:** Fiore's leader is permitted to bring along a maximum of 10 personal guard(s) if necessary.

**Reward:** 300,000,000 Jewels

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Naruto spoke briefly and ran a few fingers through his hair before continuing, "I'm being asked to escort you on a classified mission to the Pergrande Kingdom. That place is on the other end of Earthland. What's this treaty about?"

"Ungrateful brat! You should be honored the King chose you!" The guard shouted all of a sudden, appalled by the lack of respect he believed his Majesty deserved.

Propping his elbows on the table, Naruto stared fixedly at the King before glacially stating, "I have a request of my own, and this is non-negotiable."

Fiore's King immediately flinched at the straight-forwardness of the blonde shinobi. Not only did he not act like one would in his presence, but was also making demands of him? This showed him that the blonde shinobi did not care if you were of higher authority. You show him respect, he shows you respect. Annoy him, and you either die or end up in a great amount of pain. With that thought process sinking in, Toma nodded hesitantly, wanting to see where this was going.

"My request is that you keep your pet on a leash, or I will be forced to put him down." Naruto finished simply, once again booking no room for argument.

The young Wizard Saint's ladies snickered at the outrage creeping across the targeted man's face resulting from their husband talking in such condescendence. Actually, it was like steam was coming out from the man's ears at the anger building inside him. The very sight caused them to snicker louder.

"Arcadios, that's enough." Toma E. Fiore spoke strongly, disappointed in his chosen subject's behavior.

"Your Majesty! Are you seriously going to let this piece of shi—_urk_!" The man now known as Arcadios grunted in pain as he felt himself slammed against the wall.

With a hand pierced through the guard's metallic protection, the White Dragon Slayer used his other hand to grip the man by the neck. Meanwhile, the ladies smirked at what their husband was doing and couldn't really blame him. That guard had overstepped his boundaries and he was now going to pay the price. Toma comically looked back and forth from where Naruto was to where he is now. Damn, he didn't even see him move!

Opening the door of his compound a moment later, Naruto stared at the man in his grasp. "First you disrespect my wives, bad-mouth me and _then_ curse in front of my children? Here's usually the part where I take your life but seeing as the King will require an escort back, you will live. Get out and if I ever see you near my home again, I'll be sure to remove you for good. Sayonara, garbage." He voiced out coldly and immediately applied chakra to his hands.

Within a second, the blonde shinobi's hands glowed blue, to which he utilized them to throw Arcadios out of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound like a bag of useless materials. Swiping his hands together, he sighed once more and turned around before shaking his head, watching his amused family.

"Tou-chan, you made that man fly like a birdie!" Leah chirped, to which her mothers and big sister began laughing to their heart's content.

"Well Leah-chan, it's only because he was bothering your kaa-chans and I. Now be a good girl and play with your big sister for me. Your mothers and I have business we have to take care of." Naruto replied warmly and smiled at his understanding daughter nodding eagerly.

Following suit, Naruto headed back to the dining room, where they saw Makarov consoling a frustrated King who had picked the worst guard for his day's protection. Chuckling at the sight, he sat back down in his seat, turning serious immediately.

Clearing his throat a second later, Naruto looked at Toma intently. "Now that I've thrown out the trash, we can resume our conversation." He stated bluntly, observing the King in question hastily regain his composure.

"Since this is a classified mission Naruto-san, I cannot give out specifics until you accept it. You don't need to answer right now. I leave at noon tomorrow, and you're the only person I'm going to give this mission to. I will leave my contact details with you just in case you're willing to give this a chance and if you are, I'll explain everything before we depart. I know this is a sudden visit so I won't take up any more of your time. It's best if you think this over. This is a serious mission and it could prove beneficial to Fiore as a whole." Toma explained in a sagely tone and rose to his feet, taking out a piece of paper from his coat pocket.

Not saying a word to the man in return, Naruto simply gave a nod of understanding, accepting the paper and placing it into his pants pocket. With that, he turned towards his troubled wives and smiled before turning his attention back towards his surrogate grandfather and honored guest.

"You should really think about this, Naruto-kun. I'll lead Toma-sama outside." Makarov stated hastily, to which the King nodded his head in agreement.

"It was nice meeting you, Naruto-san. Please do think about my request." Toma repeated once more before nudging the Fairy Tail leader's shoulder.

With that, Makarov and Toma made their way outside the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, but were lead out by Naruto and his wives, all of whom couldn't make their guests leave on their own as those weren't good manners. Even though the ladies presented the King with an invitation to dinner, they were turned down from a response that he wasn't really hungry at the moment.

After that episode had passed, the husband and his wives now back inside the lounge area, where their two daughters were still flipping through pages of the wedding albums.

Several moments later, Kushina raised an eyebrow. "So what do you think, Naru-kun?" She asked unsurely and looked intently at her lover, waiting patiently for an answer.

"You already know we're never going to question your judgment, but this is a very important mission. If you accept, you'll be away for a while and none of us want that, but it'll give you a chance to assist the King in furthering Fiore's reputation throughout Earthland." Erza added into the conversation with her vision aimed at her husband, while her sisters nodded in agreement.

Scratching his whiskered cheek, Naruto sighed. "It's a royal invitation in every sense of the word. I don't want to leave you girls either, but I have to look at things from a different perspective this time around. This could very well improve Fiore's reputation." He spoke into the silence and formed a serious look on his face before continuing, "I _think_ I'll accept, but I'm still going to think it over a little more. For now all I have in mind is spending time with my family. Everything else is meaningless right now. Tonight around dinner, I will have reached a decision and that's when we'll share another round of discussions, in order to see if actually leaving you all for a mission is worth it."

"Forget about it. We're spending time together _now_ and no mission will stop that from happening." Naruto finished in the utmost warmth.

Smiling devotedly at their adoring man, the ladies shared a nod between each other, realizing he needed time to think and they weren't going to refuse him of it either. It definitely was a tough decision to make as they knew how much their husband loved them so therefore, they understood how he felt about him leaving them behind for a while. It wasn't anything he was expecting on doing.

Though Leah and Wendy were still going over wedding photos, they had been tuned into the entire conversation, but chose to remain silent. They had no intention of ruining their parents' talks and also mentally agreed on what their mothers had said. If their father had a chance to extend his reputation and make Fiore's reputation increase too, he should take it. They were not happy about him leaving them for a while, however, they knew better than to question their father's judgment.

…_and like that, Naruto spent quality time with his family, but still pondered on what he should do regarding his royal invitation._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Before I get into anything, I'd like to announce the winner of the voting scene. In the last chapter, I asked who should get the one and only lime scene in the story. Now I'll show the result.**

**Total Vote Count: 103**

**Erza: 7**

**Haku: 3**

**Kushina: 79**

**Mikoto: 6**

**Mirajane: 6**

**Ultear: 2**

…**and the winner is: _Kushina_**_**!**_

**Wow, I knew there was a large Kushina following, but to see the voting poll made such a big turnout in favor for her is fascinating to say the least. I can understand if it must have been a tough choice picking who should get the lime scene, however, I'm thankful you all pitched in for the cause. Anyway, you'll see Naruto and Kushina having their moment sooner or later in the story-line. It's _not_ going to be now.**

**Well this marked the end to the introduction of the Original Arc I had planned out. What will happen in the arc itself will remain a mystery for you all to find out soon enough. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Yeah we're going to be heading off into the Pergrande Kingdom. I'm sure many of you are wondering where that even is and to clear your concerns, please check the Fairy Tail Wikia website and take a glance at the map of Earthland. Fairy Tail's creator didn't make use of any other nation except Fiore, other than the Principality of Veronica** **he used in the movie and stated "I will try to avoid the story's progress to the other countries", but that doesn't mean I'm going to waste Earthland's geography. I'm pretty sure I'll be one of the first authors that's going to make a character heading out of Fiore to such an extent. Therefore, I'm making Naruto travel from **_**one**_** end of Earthland to the **_**other**_**. Pergrande Kingdom is the last nation on the East, while Fiore is close to being the most West location of Earthland.**

**Seeing as how much I loathe following canon, I felt this Original Arc was a good choice and boy does it feel good screwing canon, unlike many others who blindly follow it. Well now it's going to be a fun adventure and I hope you're all going to enjoy it just as much. Thanks again to all those that posted those reviews because you guys allowed my first and only story to become the 2nd Most Reviewed Story on this crossover section. If you keep up the dedication, I'm sure hitting the Number 1 spot won't prove too difficult. Thank you all so much for your continuous support.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	47. An Odyssey's Genesis

**I'm proud to present you all with the 47****th**** chapter of my story. As always, it was great to see your excellent reviews and I hope you all continue responding with the same vigor. This chapter will officially begin the first original arc of the story and I'm sure you'll enjoy reading what is to come. Also with this chapter, my little bundle of joy has finally crossed the 800,000 words boundary and it's all thanks to everyone's dedication of reviewing that my story has reached this far! Now without a further ado my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

When dinner-time descended upon the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, Naruto came to the verdict surrounding what he felt about the King's invitation. Knowing exactly how important this mission was and how it could further his reputation and Fiore in general for that matter, he decided to take on the mission. In response to his decision; the ladies stated they weren't going to question his judgment and since they were his unconditionally loving wives, they would stand by his side throughout.

After relaying this decision to the King via **Communication Lacrima**, the blonde shinobi could only smirk at the old man's ecstatic expression. In return; the leader of Fiore replied that he was going to travel through Clover Town, a place where the Masters of Legal Guilds used to hold their regular meetings in the past. Because this town was on Fiore's southeastern border, it only made sense that it would be utilized for the mission departure location. As there was nothing left to say, Naruto answered that he would be present on the outskirts of Clover Town before noon, knowing they had a fixed schedule to meet if they were going to follow through on their journey. Though he was intrigued about the treaty signing, he figured that he'll get his answers sooner or later and with that, he cut off the connection.

Leah and Wendy had spent all evening playing with their father because they knew he was going to be away for a while. Yuna was not happy since she never had a moment where she was separated from her human father-figure, but she was comforted by her friend Carla, who was also sad at this news. However, all of them knew their father had a serious mission he had to attend, and they didn't want to give him any reason to not take it. They had to understand it from his point of view.

Since the ladies realized they wouldn't be able to see their husband for a while, they got into their newlywed characters when nighttime struck and tried reenacting what they did on their honeymoon. Satisfied beyond human comprehension, the ladies could only blush heavily at how passionate their night became, each of them thanking the heavens they had Fuinjutsu barriers activated in their individual rooms or otherwise, their screams of pleasure would have been easily heard echoing all across Magnolia Town. Even if Erza was with the White Dragon Slayer himself, while the rest of the ladies were with their husband's respective clones, all of the females were taken care of _all night_ long and like always, all of them cherished every single second of it.

The blonde shinobi's wives were also thankful for the Fuinjutsu barriers which were installed in their rooms, because they had no intention of giving their husband's infuriating fangirls any more reason to eye him like a piece of meat. They felt their man had enough monikers to last a lifetime and didn't want for the women of Magnolia Town to give him a moniker based on his _stamina_, which would have transpired if they didn't use those sound barriers. He was theirs and _nothing_ would ever change that.

* * *

…_it was now morning time at the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound._

* * *

"Have you packed enough clothes for your journey, Naru-kun?"

"Where's your battle outfit, Naru-kun? I don't see it anywhere!"

"What about food? I don't want my husband to starve, dattebane!"

Came the concerned voices of the ladies of **The White Flash**, each of whom had now fully submerged into their _wife_ mode. After waking up from their slumber and ignoring the soreness all of them felt from their passionate night provided to them by their adoring husband, the ladies immediately began going over a routine check on their man's supplies, in order to see if everything was up to standard.

On the sidelines, Leah and Wendy sweatdropped at how their mothers were acting, since they were usually on the receiving end of these antics, not their father. Though Yuna was very confused by seeing this, she simply let out an uneasy yip as she was unable to formulate anything productive.

Gasping to herself, Wendy turned towards her little sister. "Leah-chan, we haven't showered yet and tou-chan is gonna leave soon. Let's hurry and get dressed. Come on…" She whispered urgently and with a quick reflex, grabbed hold of her sister's hold.

"Hai Wendy-nee. I also have to help straighten Yuna-chan's fur. Let's go." Leah chirped in a low voice before patting her cute little fox partner on the head.

With that, Leah and Wendy silently rushed upstairs to their individual rooms so they could take a shower, making sure they were quiet in their departure so their parents wouldn't notice. Yuna and Carla both shared a smile and within a matter of seconds, disappeared into their respective partner's rooms.

Back in the lounge area, Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry so much, girls. I packed enough clothes and sealed them all into scrolls so that's not an issue. The same goes for food since I have plenty of instant-cook dinners and ingredients which can easily last me for the duration of this mission. If in the rare case I do run out of supplies, I can always buy them so it's nothing to worry about. As far as my battle outfit goes, I have something different planned for that." He explained in a sagely tone and chuckled at the antics of his beautiful wives.

The ladies could only sigh in relief at those words, realizing their man had everything covered. Were they surprised from their recent outburst? No, not in the slightest. As they loved their husband unconditionally, their roles as his devoted wives gave them every right to worry about him.

Haku then suddenly raised an eyebrow before asking, "What did you mean by you have something different planned for your battle outfit, Naru-kun?"

Nodding, the remaining ladies were in agreement, also recalling what their lover had recently said. Growing very confused in the momentum, all of them saw him unsealing a scroll from his wrist with a smirk on his face. Eyes widening slowly and steadily as the scroll began opening up on the table below, they caught a glimpse of several items which shocked to the core.

Masks. A total of nine masks were laid on the lounge table, but that wasn't what shocked the ladies. Each of these masks had an exterior which literally screamed power and their shapes differed from one another, however, the similarity was that all of them were black in color with blue outlining.

"T-that looks just like the Fox mask, dattebane. That's the mask I selected when I enrolled into the ANBU Black Ops!" Kushina voiced out cheerily, recalling the first time she was awarded that title in her past life.

"This sure brings back memories, Kushina-chan. I wore the Crow mask when I was your teammate in the ANBU Black Ops. I see a Crow mask right here. This is very exciting!" Mikoto chirped in a joyous fashion, ignoring the pathetic village she was a part of all those years ago.

"One of these masks is shaped exactly like the Hunter-Nin mask I used to wear." Haku added into the conversation and smiled warmly at the events being transpired.

"What are all these masks for, Naru-kun?" Erza asked in confusion, while her two remaining sisters turned towards their husband for an answer.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto hummed to himself. "This happened a few months ago when we were at that tailor shop, giving out our wedding attire orders. At that same time, I called up Jiraiya-sensei and asked if he was capable of creating ANBU masks. He replied in the positive which isn't surprising since he does have a lot of veteran qualities. If you girls look more closely to the exterior of these masks, you'll realize exactly what they are actually made of." He voiced out calmly and took an abrupt pause, so this information could sink in.

Amazed at this explanation, the ladies immediately took a glance at the masks in greater detail, going wide-eyed at what they finally figured out. A hard black colored shell with a blue colored outlining. Now realizing they were right in their assumptions, they breathed heavily, not knowing what to say.

"…t-this is from the body of Acnologia." Mirajane whispered in paramount shock, to which her sisters could only nod dumbly at these turn of events.

"That's right, Mira-chan. This is what Jiraiya-sensei was up to. Acnologia's scales proved to be an excellent material for these masks. Since I knew Kushi-chan and Miko-chan were ANBU members in the past, I recalled how they held the Fox and Crow masks respectively, and then told Jiraiya-sensei to make the same designs. I also remembered Haku-chan wearing that Hunter-Nin mask in Wave Country and that recollection made my decision. A demon shaped mask was used for Mira-chan's moniker, a sword shape was used for Erza-chan's mask, while Ultear-chan's mask is shaped in the form of ice shards. All of these masks are secured with Fuinjutsu seals, so it'll automatically adjust to your head size. I did this because I know you girls will be taking on missions and it'll be good if you have your identities protected while doing so. On a side note, I had simple shaped masks made for our daughters as well, just in case they choose to wear them in the future." Naruto explained in a sagely tone and took a deep sigh, once again allowing this information to sink in.

After a moment, Kushina and Mikoto grinned madly before high-fiving each other, realizing what their husband had done for them. They could wear these masks and wouldn't have to show their identities during missions either, which was very good to know. Haku felt the same way since she wore a similar mask in the Elemental Nations and was eager to wear this new mask on missions.

Erza, Mirajane, and Ultear were blown away at this news, but just like their sisters, they were equally as excited. They hadn't worn masks before, with the exception of Ultear, who wore a mask when she hidden under the character of Zalty, but these turn of events were definitely in the ladies' favor. Mirajane was happy since her moniker and mask shape fitted perfectly, Erza felt the same because a sword design matched her love for swords, and Ultear was also in the same boat since her mask was decorated in one of the magical styles she had in her arsenal.

"We love our masks, Naru-kun! This is perfect!" Haku chirped joyously and turned to her sisters, watching them smiling divinely at their husband.

Chuckling lightly at his wives' enthusiasm, Naruto nodded his head. "I'm glad you like your gifts because the process of creating them proved to be a tedious task. Now I have the Dragon mask which is understandable due to my magical style. Acnologia's scales are black and my mask's design is in a way that it's like there are two dragons, a black one and a white one. This not only honors Timaeus tou-san, but also reminds me of how I killed my dragon parent's arch nemesis, Acnologia." He spoke with a powerful voice, observing the gorgeous angels in front of him.

Smiles unwavering from their divine features, the ladies were in full approval of their husband's choice, knowing it was for the best. Since their man was the White Dragon Slayer and the only being in history that was able to end the terror of Acnologia, this decision was definitely a good one.

Nodding along to show they understood everything completely and upon seeing their lover's gesture, the ladies carefully glanced at their respective masks once more before humming a cheerful tune at the events transpired. Just then; they grew interested as their man took out another scroll and unsealed it, causing them to gasp loudly at what the scroll actually contained.

A black and dark blue colored long-sleeved coat made of what appeared to be Acnologia's scales. The interior of this coat was in tune to the exterior which meant it was black, but with dark blue symmetrical tribal designs. On the hem of each sleeve, dark blue flames were illustrated, which also appeared across the entire bottom hem of the coat. The back of the coat displayed a dark blue colored circle shape design and within the circle, was a depiction of two dragons, curled up like a Yin-Yang sign. One was a black dragon which emphasized Acnologia, the Apocalypse Dragon, while the second dragon illustrated Timaeus, the White Dragon.

Beside the impressive coat was a jet black colored shirt made with what seemed to be very powerful clothing material, which had a white dragon emblem on the right side of its chest area. Pants of a similar material were also seen beside the coat. Along with that, laid black fingerless gloves made up of what appeared to be Acnologia's scales and metal plates on the knuckles. Finally, black shoes with dark blue streaks running on each side were observed.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Ultear mumbled with a dazed expression, a reaction her sisters shared upon glancing at the very impressive attire.

Naruto could only smirk at his ladies' reaction to his new attire. "This is what I meant having something different planned for my battle outfit. When we were at that tailor shop two months prior to our wedding day, I placed an order regarding these very set of clothes. It proved to be a highly difficult task to complete for the tailor, but I'm tremendously pleased with the end results. I had a lot of scales to go through so I figured making use of some in this manner would be the best course of action." He explained wisely and let out a chuckle, watching his wives nodding dumbly to his words.

Finally regaining their composures, the ladies sighed deeply with enormous smiles on their faces, knowing their lover would look amazing in his new attire. Catching onto what his wives were thinking about, Naruto immediately grabbed hold of his clothing and vanished. Within a minute passing, he arrived back to the lounge, fully dressed in his new outfit.

"Hot… oh so hot…" Mirajane trailed off dreamily with a pink hue on her cheeks, feeling her demonic instincts raging at her for not jumping her husband's bones here and now.

Recalling her wild honeymoon, Mirajane shuddered with her cherry pink blush sizzling her features, considering how eagerly she enjoyed her husband _taking_ her in the living room, kitchen, lounge, shower, and balcony of their honeymoon suite at Akane Resort. This was excluding how they _spiced_ things up in the forest on the resort's outskirts or how much _fun_ they truly had on the large beach outside. All in all, she was undeniably satisfied beyond belief at this point, but she could never get enough of her husband.

Mindset still encased in a daze, the silverette revolved her vision only to see her sisters eyeing their man intensely, giving her the knowledge that they were on the same page. None of them would ever get enough of the pleasure their husband provided them with each and every night. That was a fact.

Sizing her husband up and down instantly, Kushina's face heated up. "This is definitely the best choice for a battle outfit, Naru-kun. You look very sexy, dattebane." She voiced out in utter astonishment and squirmed from her position, while her remaining sisters nodded robotically.

Upon finally snapping out of her intense daze with her demonic instincts still rampaging inside, Mirajane eased into her husband's body, and carefully took off his amazing battle coat. Placing the coat on the table, she instantly turned around and began planting kisses on her man's chest, neck, and lower jaw before moving upwards. Hastily meeting him for a sizzling kiss, moaning longingly as his hands sensually worked their way down her spine, making her go weak in the knees. Blushing crimson as her curvy rear started getting thoroughly fondled, she lost herself into the heavy make out session her adoring man overpowered, and instinctively pressed her ample breasts up and down against his strong chest.

The remaining ladies wasted no time in performing their tasks once they watched their sister-figure finally separating herself from their husband. Getting thoroughly satisfied into the make out sessions each of them received by their lover, they faced him with bright flushed cheeks, sighing in absolute content. Following suit, all of them quickly sat down on the luxurious sofa where their husband was now seated, each of them positioning themselves in such a manner so that they could all cling onto him.

Emitting a deep sigh, Naruto looked down at his beautiful companions. "Girls, you do realize that I'm going to be away for a while right?" He asked softly before forming a small smile, observing his ladies frowning severely at the words being shared.

"It's not like we haven't talked about this yesterday. You girls were the ones who agreed with me leaving to Pergrande Kingdom in the first place. Trust me. I don't want to be separated from my wives either because as your husband, I want to be there for all of you through thick and thin. I promise I'll stay in contact every day so none of you feel left out. I know this mission could be performed through a use of a clone, but I want to see Earthland with my own eyes. It's so I have a better understanding of those unknown nations. When I return, you have my word that I won't take up any missions outside Fiore, and if they are handed to me, my clones will fulfil them. I don't want you to make this harder than it needs to be. I'll come back safely because I have you all to come home to." Naruto explained in a soothing voice and then let out a gentle chuckle, feeling himself getting squeezed tightly.

Snuggling their faces into their husband's body, the ladies merely resonated a dedicated smile at how affectionate he truly was towards them. After all, each of them knew that not only was he their life-partner, he was also their best friend. Thoughts, hopes, goals, likes, dislikes, everything was shared with him, but what made all this worthwhile was the fact he treated them all like queens. He was their one and only. He was their dreams. He was the _only_ one they'll stay faithful to.

"As long as you stay in contact with us Naru-kun, none of us will complain. Did you remember to pack your **Video Communication Lacrima** though?" Erza asked softly and trickled her hands through her lover's golden locks in a delicate fashion.

Ultear dreamily let out an angelic moan as she bounded her husband's arm into the valley of her breasts, feeling his warm fingers tingling her stomach. The remaining ladies eased their man further with their gentle touches and held divine expressions, wanting for him to be at peace from their movements.

Humming warmly at his ladies' actions, Naruto eased into his seat. "Yeah I have it all covered, don't worry about it. Now I think I should get up. If you girls keep doing that, I wouldn't want to leave." He replied, to which the females let out childish wails of disagreement.

Chuckling in amusement at this development, the White Dragon Slayer formed a hand sign. "I guess our daughters are freshening up so I'll go ahead and get breakfast started. After spending time quality time together, I'll depart for my mission. You girls should seat yourselves down in the dining room." He explained wisely before a shadow clone emerged into the lounge.

Naruto and his replica then headed into the kitchen, leaving behind a content group of women, all of whom gazed beautifully at their man's retreating figure. Inside the kitchen, Naruto's clone began chopping up vegetables and meat, knowing what each of his creator's family wanted to eat. Meanwhile, the blonde shinobi in question smirked upon experiencing himself getting firmly embraced from behind, having already sensed the one responsible for this change of pace a moment ago.

Kissing her husband's back, Mikoto emitted a yearn-filled sigh. "Naru-kun I know you'll be away for a while and though we already discussed this recently, I don't want you to leave me." She whispered in the utmost sadness, tightening her hold on him.

Choreographing his body around, Naruto hugged his black haired angel from behind. Trailing kisses on both sides of her neck, he smiled softly upon tuning into her erotic sighs of approval before his smile widened, feeling his lady circling her perfect derriere against his crotch heatedly. Twirling his dazed wife around endless moments later, he stared deep into her twinkling eyes and reeled her in for a heated kiss, immediately making her moan in ecstasy. Lifting her up by cupping her wide hips afterwards, he positioned her on the kitchen counter, unwilling to remove himself from the intense lip lock. With that, the duo kept kissing without any intention of stopping, zoning out of everything else nearby.

Lifting his wife up by her curvy rear again, Naruto walked towards the nearest wall and backed her into it, while continuously forcing his tongue down her throat. Panting heavily into the powerful session, Mikoto wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and her slender legs around his waist. Snuggling her breasts up and down his chest, she moaned relentlessly from his raw intensity. Controlling herself now was turning impossible because her desire for her husband was skyrocketing to _bedroom_ level.

The blonde shinobi's clone sighed as the duo almost collided with him and shook his head before proceeding to cook the chopped up food items. It was pretty damn obvious neither one of the two lovers were going to separate from their make out session any time soon.

Observing the passionate display from afar, a bright smile etched to Kushina's features. '_Mikoto-chan, there was never a moment in our past life where I've ever seen you this happy. Even when I was alive in the Elemental Nations, you never once showed this side of you before. Then again, you never had anyone who you willingly devoted yourself to. Fugaku-teme was an absolute fool for turning you away back then, but it was for the best because now, you have the husband you truly deserve, dattebane_.' She thought analytically, while her fellow females mentally cheered on for their sister-figure.

After what felt like ages, Naruto pulled away from the kiss. "My _Fiery Ruby.._." He trailed off in a gentle tone, caressing his lady's cheek with his right hand.

Smiling delicately at his wife's trembling expression, Naruto pressed his forehead against hers. "You know very well how much I love you. You are my _wife_, Miko-chan. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and that's known to everyone, especially your sister-figures. I don't _want_ to leave you behind, however, you already know the responsibilities we have as mages. I'm sure you remember what a shinobi has to go through in the Elemental Nations. Just know that I'll be back before you know it." He explained in a nurturing tone, keeping fixed eye-contact on his lady.

Matching her husband's intensity, Mikoto stared deep into his eyes as well. "I should be more understanding at this point, having already gone through kunoichi training in our past life, but I can't help but feel this way now. Naru-kun, I've shared everything with you and in return, I'm certain you know how my mindset works, probably even better than I do." She whispered and carefully ran a few fingers through her man's amazing golden hair before proceeding, "My love for you knows no boundaries and it's because of that very feeling which leads me to being so emotional at times. From other people's perspectives, my worrying may come off to be quite unnecessary, but I don't give a damn about what others think. No one else has a say in the matter. In my past life, I never knew the happiness I now feel every day. I never knew the emotions I now experience every second that I'm with you. It's because of you that I feel this way and my heart aches when you're not near me. When you asked if we were okay with spending these upcoming nights with your clones while you're gone, we refused since those will just be _clones_, not _you_."

"Your shadow clone jutsu can get past Kushina-chan's sensory abilities, fool everyone into believing it is you, do everything you can do, but my heart can tell the difference. My sisters and I only agreed to share because we knew you'll be giving us equal time. The time schedule arrangement we came up ensured success, however, now that you'll be gone, we couldn't agree to this plan. A clone can sate my needs because the clone is you in every sense of the word, but even after that, it's not _you_. Though this is a contradiction in the case where I spend a night with you, the others get your respective clones for the night. We agree to that _when_ you're here at home. At least that's what I feel. Just promise me you'll come back soon because I don't want my husband to be away from me. My heart can't bear it. My life is incomplete without you, Naru-kun." Mikoto concluded tearfully, resonating a fragile sniffle at fully emanating her concerns.

On the sidelines, Kushina closed her eyes with a few tears trickling down her cheeks, knowing she hit a bull's eye with her recent thoughts. Like she assumed earlier, her best friend was only acting this way because of the untainted and pure devotion she held for her wonderful husband. Wiping away her tears, she took a few deep breaths, feeling immense tranquility at the events being transpired.

Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze was a ruthless mage on the battlefield and whose powerful skillset dubbed her with the moniker, **Black Death**. However, at home when she was with her husband, she didn't hesitate in expressing her love and devotion towards him. Though her skills were well renowned, she was a wife _first and foremost_ and that thought process, would _never _change for all eternity.

This entire scenario of acting harsh on the battlefield and affectionate towards their husband was something the remaining ladies knew very well because they were on the same boat. None of them felt expressing themselves so openly to their lover was wrong. No way in hell was that true. They had their monikers and skillsets which proved exactly how powerful they were. Being their man's wives and the mothers of his children _was_ and always _will_ be their absolute _priority_.

_To those that speak otherwise…_

…_they can shove it where the sun don't shine._

Back inside the kitchen, Naruto kissed his wife's eyelashes. "Trust me, I won't spend any more time than I have to. Pergrande Kingdom is quite the journey so there's absolutely no denying this mission will be time-consuming. You don't have to explain anything, but I'm certainly grateful that you express yourself so openly to me. Becoming emotionless on the battlefield proves quite easy for me and my mindset, however, the emotion of love was new to me and I cherish it with every fiber of my being. You and I will continue to share with one another. That's what a husband and wife does. That's what we'll continue doing. We are married, Miko-chan. _No one_ else has a say in the matter." He whispered soothingly and wiped the blackette's tears away, making her smile fondly at him in return.

Nodding in the utmost gentleness, Mikoto felt her husband's words pacifying her very soul. Hugging him, she pecked him all over his chest, breathing peacefully into his aura. Following suit, Naruto rested his hands on his wife's flawless hips and gave them a firm spank, causing the wife in question to squeak pleasurably from the sudden action. Relaxing into one another shortly after, the husband and wife eased into their embrace, holding this moment beyond precious.

Just then; Naruto smirked inwardly and let out a light chuckle. "I know you'll be lonely in these upcoming nights with me gone, but when I finally return, I will make sure my wife gets thoroughly satisfied. Here's a foretaste of what I'll do the first moment we're_ alone…_" He added to his speech before slowly leaning forward, whispering huskily into his lady's ear.

Shivering achingly alongside a volcanic blush almost melting her cheeks, Mikoto subconsciously activated her **Sharingan** at what she just heard and moaned dreamily, barely able to contain herself from dragging her husband upstairs and reenacting what he just spoke of. Swirling red eyes flickering in the highest degree of longing, she sensually pressed her breasts against his strong chest, resonating content sighs of approval, legs trembling in the progression.

"I… I… oh please Naru-kun. Just make sure you come back soon." Mikoto stammered with her blush in full-force and slowly deactivated her captivating dojutsu.

"I will Miko-chan, don't worry. Now let's head to the dining table." Naruto whispered in return and kissed his wife on the cheek before picking her up bridal-style.

Mikoto could only smile unfalteringly at how loving her husband was and snuggled her face against his shoulder, humming a melodic tune. Soon after, she sighed softly as she was lowered to the ground and kissed her husband's cheek before seating herself down beside her sister-figures, all of whom beamed radiantly at her.

"I'll be back with breakfast. You girls enjoy yourselves until then." Naruto stated calmly before rushing off to the kitchen, where his clone was still working on the food.

A moment later, a smirk lit up on Kushina's face. "You're so emotional sometimes, Mikoto-chan." She teased slyly, watching her best friend huff loudly in embarrassment.

"Don't act like you're any different, Kushina-chan!" Mikoto argued in a childish fashion, resonating a heated glare aimed directly at her sister.

Kushina merely rolled her eyes in amusement, enjoying how her best friend grew even more embarrassed by her antics. Adding fuel to the fire, she stuck her tongue out, holding in the urge to laugh hysterically at the blackette in question's expense. The remaining ladies could only shake their heads at this interaction, having already seen this display countless times in the past.

Forcing down a giggle which was waiting to emit, Erza cleared her throat. "I don't really find your reaction surprising, Mikoto-chan. I would have reacted in the same way and I am confident that the others would have done so as well. Kushina-chan was kidding, but I'm sure you already knew that." She spoke in a determined tone and resonated a warm smile at her beautiful sister-figures.

Chuckling sheepishly, Kushina scratched the back of her head as she watched Mikoto nodding her head at the explanation, showing that she already held this knowledge. Pouting as her prank failed miserably, the female Uzumaki crossed her arms, realizing she wasn't able to further annoy her best friend.

Keeping her smile intact, Erza breathed in a peaceful manner. "In the past, I hid behind my armors and tried my best not allowing my emotional side to surface, but I was wrong in doing so. After confessing my feelings to Naru-kun, I gained something that my armors couldn't provide me with. It intrigued me and those feelings reached to a point where I didn't need those armors anymore, and I've honestly never been stronger than I am right now. Erza Scarlet is _gone_. She was a fake personality which hid who I really am. I'm _Erza_ _Uzumaki-Namikaze_. If others perceive me to be a love-stricken teenager, or foolishly juvenile, they can go screw themselves for all I care. I have no intention of reducing my love for my husband. I'm sure you all feel the same way." She explained in a powerful tone and took a deep sigh, mindset soaring in approval at her input.

Divine smiles flared in the dining room area as each lady of the White Dragon Slayer felt those very words burning a determined passion in their hearts. Of course they felt the same way. None of them gave a damn what others thought of them. Their love for their husband was absolute and those who dared coming in the way of that will suffer severely. That was a promise.

Nodding softly, Haku leaned back into her seat. "Nicely said, Erza-chan. It's unbelievable that I was given another chance at a new life by Kami-sama, however, I am very thankful I had received such an offer. I'm in her debt because she was the one who gave me my love again and I'll never let him go. _When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong._ That's what I told Naru-kun the first time we met, and I have become strong. Sure I held those words for my surrogate father Zabuza at that time, but the love I have for my husband is in a league of its own. Showing your emotions don't make you weak. They show you're human." She piped into the conversation with her smile still plastered across her features.

Though Kushina, Mirajane, and Ultear stayed silent at this point, they were in full agreement at the word exchange. They felt there was no need to add further words, knowing they would have repeated what their sister-figures had already said. At this reaction, Erza, Haku, and Mikoto instantly understood their sisters felt the same way, judging by the expressions those women were currently resonating.

Back inside the kitchen, Naruto looked outside through the window. '_I sometimes wonder how lucky I truly am. Being gifted with such beautiful women who love me with all their hearts. I cannot begin to express how much I love them back. My wives, the mothers of my children. It's incredible that I'm already married._' He thought to himself before grinning upon feeling a presence entering the lounge area.

"Kaa-chans!"

Inside the clan compound's dining room; the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer turned their heads and saw their two adorable daughters, both of whom held their companions in their arms, running towards them with radiant smiles on their faces, causing them to beam brightly in return.

Without hesitation, Haku and Ultear quickly helped their two children onto free chairs, while Kushina and Mikoto grabbed hold of their daughter's companions respectively and positioned them on the table.

"Are you two ready for breakfast?" Mirajane cooed beautifully and let out a giggle at the eager nods her daughters shot her way.

"Hai Mira kaa-chan!" Leah and Wendy chirped in unison before grinning widely, observing their mothers smiling warmly at them.

Hopping up and down from her position, Yuna emitted a soft squeak. "B-bre… breakfast!" She yipped adorably, not realizing what she had just done.

"KAWAII!" Every female in the dining room shouted in glee, taking turns squeezing the life out of the cute little fox.

Whining loudly in her yips, Yuna was smothered in hugs she had no idea were coming her way, but felt immense joy at how wonderful her caretakers were. A final hug was given before the fox was released from her embraces, causing her to sigh in the utmost relief. Smiling gently, she hopped along the dining room table, sticking her tongue out at her friend Carla, who was snickering at the events transpired.

With that, the females enjoyed a very warm conversation with each other, waiting patiently for breakfast to be served. Deep into their cheerful talks, they suddenly straightened themselves up, watching the head of their family and his doppelganger positioning several dishes onto the table.

Once everything was done, the blonde shinobi's clone began serving each dining room occupant some breakfast, while the shinobi in question sat himself down. Dispelling his replica, Naruto gestured for everyone to begin eating, which they did without hesitation.

Conversation filled the room as the Uzumaki-Namikaze family kept eating their breakfast and time simply flew by in the progression. Once the residents had finished eating, the White Dragon Slayer created a shadow clone to take the dishes to the kitchen while he and his family headed into the lounge area where they had planned on relaxing. Following suit, the residents eased themselves with a heartfelt conversation and eased into the lounge sofas, enjoying every second of their time together.

After what felt like ages, Naruto rose to his feet. "It's almost 11:00 so I have almost an hour until the King exits the nation of Fiore. I decided to be present half an hour before departure time and it's good that I sent a clone to place a **Hiraishin** seal outside Clover Town last night so I don't have to make the journey by foot. Since my clone had chakra applied to his feet, the travel didn't prove too difficult to maneuver in a few hours. Taking the north-east route from Magnolia Town, my replica headed to Onibus Town, moving into Kunugi Town, rushing through Oshibana Town, and finally reaching Clover Town so the seal could get placed." He explained seriously, to which the ladies immediately jumped out of their seats.

"But you leave in 30 minutes, Naru-kun. Why leave now?" Ultear asked in slight frustration, wanting her husband to stay with her for as long as possible.

Smiling sadly at his downcast wives, Naruto nodded. "I want to give my reasoning to Zeref-san as well. I'm sure he would appreciate this knowledge, in case he wonders why I haven't stayed in contact with him." He replied calmly, easing his wives' concerns.

Nodding their heads slowly, the ladies were in approval, realizing why their husband wished to leave sooner than he had to. Of course they knew Zeref stayed in contact with their man because they were informed how the man was present on their extravagant island during their wedding day. Though it proved to be hard for them to give Zeref any shred of kindness, they simply gave him the benefit of the doubt, knowing their husband had gifted the immortal mage a chance.

The ladies wanted nothing more than to bid their husband farewell on Fiore's border, but since he was going to meet up with Zeref first and knowing he might want to have a few words with the King, they knew it was a bad idea.

"That makes sense. I guess it's time we say our farewells." Mirajane voiced out sadly, quickly crashing into her husband's solid chest.

"Don't worry, Mira-chan. I'll be back in no time. Just remember not to disclose my leave to anyone at the Guild. No one other than ji-ji, Gildarts nii-san, and Jiraiya-sensei knows anything regarding this mission." Naruto said seriously and rubbed his silver haired wife's back before gradually removing himself from the embrace.

Squeaking cutely, Mirajane was met with a fierce kiss from the love of her life, and melted as her back kept getting sensually rubbed, bringing her to moan divinely into the progression. Separating after endless moments, the remaining ladies took turns making out with their husband, who was more than eager to return the passion two-fold, much to the females' intensified delight.

Pulling away from his last wife Haku, the White Dragon Slayer crouched down and smiled softly, observing his two daughters, both of whom were shedding tears upon understanding the situation. Hastily grabbing both children into his arms, he kept fixed eye-contact with his smile unwavering.

"Tou-chan… don't go…" Leah whispered, sniffling uncontrollably at realizing she wasn't going to see her father for a while.

"Y-yeah. Stay here tou-chan." Wendy said lowly in agreement, knowing she couldn't stand being apart from her wonderful parent.

Wiping his daughter's tears immediately, Naruto hugged the duo close. "Come on, now isn't the time for me to see you crying. Now listen, there's something I'd like you to do for me." He spoke soothingly and widened his smile at observing the uneasy nods before continuing, "I want both of you to stay good for your mothers on my behalf. Don't worry too much because I'll be sure to send a clone here every day so you two can play. I promise to be back before you know it."

"Leah-chan, Wendy-chan. You two are my beloved children and I love you very much." Naruto concluded in a fatherly tone before kissing both girls on the forehead.

"H-hai tou-chan… we love you too!" Leah and Wendy replied in a chocked up voice, shedding tears once more at hearing their father's loving words.

On the sidelines, the ladies smiled devotedly, knowing exactly how wonderful their husband truly was so this display didn't surprise them in the slightest. Keeping their eyesight peeled on their daughters hugging the blonde shinobi, they let out dreamy sighs, feeling immense peace resonating their mindsets.

The ladies then recalled what their husband recently told them and were in agreement, recalling how Makarov arrived at their home early in the morning. They remembered him specifically not to relay any information regarding their husband's classified mission. They weren't going to express those details to anyone outside their family anyway so it didn't matter to them.

After separating moments later, Naruto looked down at his daughter's companions. "Carla-chan, Yuna-chan. I want both of you to keep yourselves and my children safe. Take care." He whispered in a soft tone, slowly loosening the hold he had on his little angels.

"T-tou-chan…" Yuna cried in her yip, showing how fragile she felt at this moment.

Rubbing her eyes at the sight, Leah formed a small smile and grabbed her partner into her arms, patting her fur in a soothing fashion. Naruto leaned down and kissed the top of the fox's head, bringing the fox in question to sniffle at him in return.

With that, Leah and Wendy lowered themselves to the ground and hugged their companions, both of whom were sniffling lightly. As the duo were picked up in the arms of Haku and Kushina respectively, they smiled lowly, watching their father from their raised positions.

Kissing his daughters at the top of their heads, Naruto moved in to peck each of his ladies on the forehead, causing the ladies in question to beam affectionately at him in return. A final separation was met when the **Slayer of the Apocalypse** pulled away from Ultear and following suit, he picked up the dragon mask he had laying on the lounge area table and sealed it into his wrist before turning back towards his family.

"See you later!" Naruto exclaimed and waved before vanishing off in a black-tinged white flash.

Waving their hands in a frantic manner, the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family smiled softly their clan head's retreating figure. With that, Leah and Wendy tugged on their disheartened mothers' sleeves, snapping each of them back to reality.

Forming beautiful smiles in the progression, the ladies nodded their heads and took their daughters outside into the training ground so they could start off the day. Though it would prove very difficult without their husband by their side, they will try holding it together, for the sake of their adorable children. Mentally praying for their man's health, they continued making their way outside, smiles widening at realizing their children were trying to cheer them up.

It was then; a decision was reached.

The ladies were going to do this for the sake of their daughters.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

In a black-tinged white flash, the White Dragon Slayer arrived at a secluded forest path, which was surrounded by a handful of mountainous terrains. In front of him stood _Zeref_, the Black Wizard and immortal mage of Earthland, who straightened himself comically upon this change of pace.

"Hello there, Naruto-san. It's been over a month since I last heard from you. That must have been quite the honeymoon." Zeref spoke in an amused tone and smiled at the blonde shinobi.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto emitted a few chuckles. "Did you just crack a joke, _virgin ji-ji?_" He asked slyly with a devious smirk now plastered across his face.

Zeref could only sigh deeply at the word exchange. "I'm not particularly _fond_ of that nickname you gave me a while back, Naruto-san. I wasn't even able to question you regarding it because you said it upon your departure. I guess I haven't communicated with humanity enough to realize if that's a polite way of addressing someone or it's disrespectful. It's still very hard trying to _fit in_, as you would say." He replied with his voice filled with uncertainty, scratching his chin to further emphasize.

Chuckling in amusement once more, the **Slayer of the Apocalypse** shook his head. "Let me try breaking it down in simpler terms so you can understand things a lot better." He stated coolly and smirked at the uneasy nod he received in return before explaining, "You're over 400 years old and thus why I gave you the title, _ji-ji_. You're older than everyone I know and to be older than Timaeus tou-san himself, well you were basically asking for that title. Next off we have the _virgin_ half of the deal. This is quite simple. Zeref, you're a chaste 400 year old mage. I think that sentence alone speaks volumes of why I came to my decision."

"Therefore, I named you _virgin ji-ji_. Did you find this explanation to your liking?" Naruto finished in the utmost amusement, trying his best not to laugh hysterically.

Eyes twitching in a repeated cycle of comical proportions, Zeref finally realized what his nickname truly meant, bringing him out of his usual calm nature. Staring impassively at the Wizard Saint, who looked to be holding in the urge to drop the ground in hilarity, he took deep breaths, calming himself down.

"S-so that's what virgin means. What a distasteful nickname, Naruto-san. Unfortunately it is true because of my **Death Magic** disabling m-" Zeref couldn't even finish his frustrated sentence upon tuning into a loud chuckle from his companion.

Halting his laughter transitorily, Naruto breathed heavily. "Wow. I was just taking a wild guess, but I sort of knew your magic would prove to be the reason behind your predicament." He voiced out humorously and patted the now _fuming_ mage's shoulder before continuing, "Oh calm down. You'll blow a gasket otherwise. You're actually taking this much better than I had anticipated. It just goes to show you're not this lunatic evil man everyone calls you by, _virgin ji-ji._"

Calming down several minutes later, Zeref let out a small _chuckle_, now fully aware that his fellow mage was only trying to lighten up the mood. He hadn't acted this way in a very long time and his actions actually amused him, showing he wasn't making the wrong choice after all. The look on his blonde friend's face simply proved his point.

'_I've lived for many centuries and watched the rise and fall of different ages. This has happened countlessly and I've seen people making the same mistakes over and over again. I was actually looking forward to a new age which will purify all hate and evil that people have caused. However, at this very moment, my mindset has changed. I do believe a greater good can surface. Naruto-san, I will choose to believe once more in humanity. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me_.' Zeref thought to himself with a serene smile on his face, treasuring these recent conversations.

After spending a moment in silence, Naruto cleared his throat before stating, "Now I think it's time I get into explaining why I'm here."

Taking out a device from his coat pocket, the blonde shinobi handed it over to his companion. In return; Zeref looked down in confusion since he didn't know what was going on, knowing that he never really took much of an interest in Earthland's technological developments throughout his immortality.

Seeing the confusion, Naruto nodded his head. "This is a **Communication Lacrima**. This has my details fed into it so I can call you at my leisure and you can do the same. The reason why I'm giving you this is because I'm going to be departing on a mission far away from Fiore so if you need to talk, I'll be able to connect with you through the use of this device. I'll show you how you can contact me now." He explained in a sagely tone and took a short pause, giving his companion time to process this detail.

Zeref took his time in letting this information sink in and was bewildered at what he was hearing. With this device, he would be able to contact his new friend at will, which was a very interesting development to say the least. Nodding after his thought process was in approval, he smiled at the blonde shinobi, who shot him a nod of his own.

With that, Naruto explained every detail of the **Communication Lacrima** and how to operate it. Zeref took every single sentence of his friend's speech into consideration and kept nodding, showing he was understanding of what was being explained to him. After getting the run down a second time, he placed the device into his pocket and took a deep sigh, still bewildered at this impressive technology.

"I see. I'll be sure to contact you when I can, Naruto-san. Thank you. Now I think you should be heading off. You said your mission starts soon." Zeref voiced out kindly and extended his right hand with his smile still intact.

Shaking the man's hand, Naruto smiled back at the older mage. "You're very welcome. Yeah I should be heading off now. It's almost time I should be present at the meeting location." He replied warmly and slowly separated from the friendly handshake.

Following suit, Naruto pinpointed his designated **Hiraishin** seal mark. "See ya later, _virgin ji-ji_." He stated coolly and without sticking around for a response, he vanished off in a black-tinged white flash.

"You're a wild one all right, Naruto-san. Yeah. I'll see you later." Zeref said to himself and shook his head before sitting back down on the comfy grass.

* * *

(At Clover Town)

* * *

In a black-tinged white flash, the White Dragon Slayer arrived to where he now needed to be. Clover Town, a small town which was situated in a mountainous area, surrounded by forests. A railway on the south-west side connects Clover Town to a series of other towns such as Oshibana and Magnolia Town.

Biting his thumb quickly, Naruto slammed his hands on the ground. "**Summoning Style: Kurama!**" He shouted, to which a large layer of smoke filled the vicinity.

As the smoke cleared after some time, there stood Kurama who was in his kit form, holding a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Hopping onto his former Jinchuriki's shoulder, the nine-tailed fox narrowed his eyes in order to look at his surroundings.

"**So it's time for this mission of yours, kit. I must admit, I'm quite excited.**" Kurama spoke into the silence, holding an expression of joy on his face.

In return; Naruto smirked. "You're saying this because there is a chance of dark mages surfacing." He replied matter-of-factly before chuckling upon hearing his partner scoffing.

"**But of course. As they say, the more ningens the merrier. I guess I could cut out a ningen's fingernail and force it down their throat. Does clawing a ningen's abdomen apart give them a stomach ache? Perhaps I should take up medicine. Dr. Kurama, Ningen Treatment Extraordinaire. Maybe I'll…**" Kurama rambled darkly, mindset flaring with endless thoughts on how to torture dark mages.

Zoning out of the conversation completely, Naruto sighed inwardly as he applied chakra to his wrist, to which his Dragon mask appeared into the picture. Observing it with a smirk, he lifted it up before positioning it onto his face, smirking from behind the mask as it fitted him perfectly.

Snapping back from his dark thoughts, Kurama revolved his vision. "**Well this puts that pathetic hatchling's body to good use. Though I wonder how long your hidden identity will last, Naruto. Apart from the ningens we are going to leave with, others will recognize you from your techniques, especially your Hiraishin. Once that happens, your mask's purpose will seize to exist.**" He spoke in a wise tone and waited patiently for an answer from his masked partner.

Nodding his head, Naruto ran a hand over his mask. "Understandable, but I honestly don't care if my identity gets out. It's bound to happen since both my coat and mask are made out of Acnologia's scales, but with a Fuinjutsu seal I placed on the mask, it'll somewhat manipulate my voice. Anyway, I have anticipated that someone would put two and two together sooner or later. Doesn't matter to me. The mask is simply a unique touch to my battle outfit." He explained off-handedly and refocused his vision, catching onto a construction site nearby.

Kurama didn't say anything in return, but mentally agreed with what his former Jinchuriki was telling him. He hadn't even noticed the blonde's coat because he was so caught up in his dark mage torturing thought process. He also agreed with the voice portion of the explanation since Naruto's voice sounded much different from his usual tone, due to the Fuinjutsu seal he was now learning about. Letting out a dark chuckle, he turned his head to where his partner was currently glancing at.

Just then; Naruto stretched. "Get ready Kurama. They're here." He stated, to which the nine-tailed fox immediately turned serious.

An enormous coach made up of what appeared to be Mahagony wood, much of which was covered in gold leaf, emerged into the vicinity. This large vehicle was definitely made for royalty as it was decorated with gold symbolic ornaments along with several old fashioned engravings. The tires were large, like the structure itself. A large bench occupied by 2 royal-armor wearing guards was situated at the front of the transport, alongside another bench at the back of the vehicle which occupied by another 2 guards, while an extravagant carriage was positioned at the center.

"Halt! This area is supposed to be sealed off to strangers. Who are you? SPEAK NOW IMBECILE!" One of the guards aboard the transport shouted harshly, observing the masked shinobi.

The royal carriage then swiftly made an abrupt stop, bringing every guard to jump off their seats, glaring heatedly at the newcomer who standing in front of them. Surrounding the stranger, the guards kept their glares intact, reading themselves for a potential battle. Meanwhile, two shadowy figures were seated inside the carriage, both of whom looked out from their tinted windows.

Naruto could only smirk behind his mask at this development. "I understand that you're only doing your job, but I suggest you lower that tone, Guard-san. Ask your question again and I _recommend_ you do so politely. Otherwise, I'll teach you why it's necessary to have good manners." He voiced out emotionlessly, bringing forth a small amount of killer intent to further emphasize.

Kurama merely let out dark chortles at his partner's antics, watching the surrounding guards falling to their knees in one fell swoop with sweat rolling down their foreheads, unable to withstand such intense killing intent. Though it was a negligible amount, it proved to be more than enough for a display.

'_**Tch. Such fragile ningens. You should have poured a little more killing intent, Naruto.**_' Kurama thought in the utmost boredom, swishing his tails around uncaringly.

Coughing loudly, one guard blearily rose to his feet as the aura receded. This guard was a tall muscular man who donned a dark silver colored armor. He had jet black hair with a noticeable scar extending from his right lower jaw to his right cheek bone. In tune with the armor, he had on a pair of steel toed boats and had a Kingdom of Fiore insignia engraved onto the sword he had in his hand.

"Pardon my mindless friend. He likes to flaunt his status to anyone he lays eyes on. My name is Soshu Tanaka and I'm one of the two Lieutenant Generals of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron in the Royal Kingdom of Fiore. My teammate here is the second Lieutenant General. And you are?" The man now known as Soshu questioned in a formal tone before moving out his hand, gesturing for the masked man to introduce himself.

"It's good to see at least one of you has a working brain. A pleasure, Soshu-san. Now before I hand out my identity, I'd like for your friend to remove his helmet. I want to see if my assumptions are correct and if they are, this will turn out to be a little reunion." Naruto spoke calmly, while his partner Kurama raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The head-protection wearing guard in question immediately shouted in protest, but was silenced by his partner who glared blazingly at him. Seeing as they were on a fixed schedule, they had no time to play games and needed to move onto Fiore's border quickly. With that, the guard clenched his fists before finally relenting, removing his headgear, showing who he really was.

…_it was Arcadios and now recognized as the second Lieutenant General_ _of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron._

Letting out a booming laugh, Naruto grinned widely. "Ah, _Arcadios-chan_. It's good to see you at your feet. The last time I saw you was when you were flying across Magnolia Town. It's no big surprise to see you haven't learned your lesson yet, but I'm pleased you're a part of this mission." He explained in a dark tone and looked at the man intently.

Paling in fear, Arcadios stepped backwards. "T-that means… you're… **The White Flash**…" He mumbled incoherently, now fully realizing who this man truly was.

Gasping loudly at this revelation, the three other guards felt themselves growing weak as they understood who they were now in the presence of. All of them heard from their King that the blonde shinobi was going to be joining their mission the previous night, but were _very_ skeptical.

After all, this was the mage who killed Acnologia and established himself as the strongest mage in Earthland. So having him onboard their team was something they thought wasn't going to happen. Now that they saw it with their own eyes, they were frozen still, not knowing what to say.

"For someone who was said to be mindless by his partner, I think your mind functions just fine. Now enough with this. It's time we get straight to business. Inform the King that I've arrived and ready to depart. Meanwhile, I would like to know who the rest of you are." Naruto said in a commanding tone, to which Arcadios scurried off towards the carriage obediently.

Going wide-eyed, the first Holy Knight Lieutenant General performed a double-take. "Did… did he just do that?" He questioned himself, wondering how his partner surrendered control so easily.

Shaking his head shortly after, Soshu cleared his throat. "You heard the man. Introduce yourselves!" He barked fiercely, glaring daggers at the still frozen stiff guards.

Revolving his vision, Naruto turned towards the two guards. "Neither of you have anything to fear. Show respect and it'll be reciprocated. It's as simple as that. You both are dressed differently yet you're a part of this mission. Who are you?" He spoke in a wise tone and waited patiently for the duo to respond.

Straightening himself up, the male guard cleared his throat. "We don't wear those armors because we aren't a part of the Holy Knight Squadron. My subordinate and I are members of The Garou Knights, an independent unit serving the Kingdom from the shadows. Simply put, we're executioners who execute all criminals sent to the Abyss Palace. None of us have gone off on a public mission until now. My name is Kama, the group's leader." He explained in a strong tone and stared at the masked shinobi impassively.

The guard now known as Kama was an average-sized man with purple hair cut in a military hairstyle and had sharp eyes with black lines encircling each of them and had a cleft chin. He donned a metal mask which covered his entire lower face and wore dark pants and a white hooded cape. To finalize his attire, he wore a skull-face designed backpack which had two scythes piercing out of it.

'_I can see why Arcadios reacted the way he did. This man is no joke. All of us are mere peasants in comparison. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the man who kills dark mages like sport. He's executed more criminals than The Garou Knights combined. Not only that but this man is the one person who was able to slay the legendary Acnologia. I have to watch myself very carefully. There's no telling what this man would do if we anger him. I will not make the mistake of finding out._' Kama thought nervously and sighed deeply, shooting his subordinate a hand gesture.

Seeing the gesture, the subordinate in question hesitantly inched forward. This Garou Knight was a relatively tall and thin woman with a light complexion. She had long black hair which was tied into two sections; one being in two thin strands, while the rest is tied back with bows into pigtails. She donned a simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. To finalize, she sported a pair of sandals.

"R-right. My name is Kamika, Naru… Naruto-sama. I've heard so much about you. I mean you've executed so many criminals in such a short amount of time. It's wonderful." The woman now known as Kamika announced in a purr and folded her arms underneath her breasts, accentuating her body.

Kurama could only snicker at the display. "**Heh,** **an admirer so early on in the mission.**" He spoke humorously from his position, patting his amused partner with a tail.

"You can talk!" Kamika piped in matter-of-factly, staring at the fox with wide-eyes.

Rolling his eyes at those words, Kurama resonated a dark scoff before stating, "**I can do more than that. If you cherish your life, you'll watch your tongue or I'll rip it out. I just so happen to specialize in ningen therapy.**"

Soul quaking at how casually this deranged fox spoke to her in such condescendence, Kamika trembled under his gaze and wondered how any of this was possible. She was a high-ranked executioner from The Garou Knights, but she felt so weak in front of this small-sized beast.

The guards standing beside Kamika merely watched on and felt a shiver running up and down their spines, experiencing the malice that was Kurama. Turning towards the fox's partner, they saw him rolling his eyes and _completely_ unfazed by this awful aura.

"Kurama that's enough. I think she gets the point." Naruto stated coolly and smirked behind his mask at the reaction of the King's guards before continuing, "Let's get down to business since all of us have now been introduced. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and my fox partner is Kurama. We'll be working alongside you on this mission to escort Toma E. Fiore to the Pergrande Kingdom. Now I think it's best if I get the briefing on the route we'll be taking for this journey."

Nodding along at the word exchange, the three guards gasped inwardly at how the White Dragon Slayer talked about their King without using an honorific or respectful title for that matter. None of them dared calling their leader anything except _Your Majesty_ which was the standard all the guards used.

Regaining his composure at this change of pace, the first Lieutenant General of the Kingdom of Fiore was about to inform his teammate about the mission as requested. However, he immediately turned around upon hearing a sound and bowed his head, watching his King clearing his throat.

Looking intently at the masked shinobi, Toma E. Fiore smiled. "Thank you again for accepting my request, Naruto-san. It's a pleasure to have you on board. I see you've been acquainted with my subordinates and that saves me a great deal of trouble. Also, I'll gladly explain our route, but before that, I'd like to introduce you to someone." He spoke kindly with his smile intact, pointing his finger to a newcomer that just stepped out of his carriage.

This newcomer was a slim, petite young woman who looked to be fifteen in age, and who had wavy green hair that reached down to her shoulders with two strands framing her face. She donned a short dress that exposed her back and parts at the skirt. She also wore long sleeves that covered up to her elbows and a fair amount of jewelry, including a gemstone tiara. To finalize, she had on light sandals.

"I'm Lady Hisui E. Fiore, the Princess of Fiore." The female now known as Hisui announced in a smug tone, expecting a bow from the masked shinobi like she would from her own guards.

Raising an eyebrow behind his mask, Naruto nodded his head. "Good for you." He stated uncaringly and turned back towards the King before continuing, "Now about that route. We have around 10 minutes until we depart on this mission so I think it's best if we get this over with now."

Gasping in utter shock at what just happened, Hisui glared at the masked shinobi for not bowing to her, but was held back by Arcadios who was sweating at the events being transpired. In the interim; Toma E. Fiore sighed deeply at his daughter's mannerisms, totally forgetting about informing her of how she should act around the blonde shinobi, especially when he saw the man's character first hand.

"Lady Hisui, you should not treat him like one of us. He will _never_ bow down to you." Arcadios whispered in a fearful tone, not wanting his leader's daughter to get insulted.

Hisui simply huffed in annoyance at this irritating development, having never seen someone who hadn't bowed down to her. By many she was thought to be a very sweet person but only when she was requested to be one. In her palace, that's where she showed her kind personality and outside was where she showed her true colors as a_ spoiled princess_. Her father knew that very well.

Though the Princess of Fiore knew exactly who the person behind the mask was, she considered him only to be hired help and nothing more. Even if her outside personality was smug, she treated her subjects normally, but not anyone else. She felt that she was above the blonde shinobi in stature and therefore, she will not show him a hint of respect. After all, she is royalty.

'_I sincerely hope you don't let your image of superiority get the better of you, Lady Hisui. It's hard to believe how much you change outside the palace while acting innocent in its boundaries. Judging by how Naruto-san acted just now, he's already annoyed by your two-sided personality and that's not good for any of us. You have no idea who you're messing with Lady Hisui and that's an understatement._' Soshu thought in alarm, clenching his fists at his leader's daughter's arrogance.

Kurama merely narrowed his eyes at how the spoiled princess acted towards his partner, but didn't say anything in return, considering the fact that giving out a speech was the last thing on his mind. Emitting a dark snicker at seeing Kamika glaring at Fiore's princess, he shook his head at the woman's obvious opinion on what she felt about the princess in question's antics.

Meanwhile, Toma E. Fiore cleared his throat. "Okay I think I'll start from the beginning so it's easier to understand. As you know, Clover Town is on southeastern part of Fiore and it shares a border with the country of Bosco. This was the reason why I chose Clover Town as our meeting location. It's our easiest way out of Fiore by road and since I don't like travelling by airship or sea-ship, this decision basically made itself. My royal carriage is powered by a specialized lacrima source which provides it with a great amount of speed. I'll now spread light into the route of our travel." He spoke in a wise tone and waited patiently, giving the masked ninja time to understand this phase of information.

Observing the nod from his hired help a moment later, Toma nodded in return. "When we exit from our nation's southeastern border, we'll enter the _Country of Bosco_ or otherwise known as the Land of Wood. A road is positioned in between Bosco's forest region which leads all the way to the Land of Tranquility or otherwise known as the _Country of Stella_. We'll face no problem in making our way through this area in my opinion since as its name states, this country is peaceful and also because this land is known for its tranquil climate. After we conclude with this journey, we'll enter the _Country of Joya_ or otherwise known as the Land of Jewel. This is very merchant populated as this land is where Earthland's currency, the Jewel, is made and how this land got its name. Joya is also where gold and diamond mines are located throughout and thus, jewelry is made on a nation-wide scale." He explained strongly and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he had to say next.

Spending a moment in dead silence, the King opened his mouth before continuing, "Once we enter through this land, we'll have an option of taking one of two exits. One leads to the _Country of Minstrel_ and one leads to the _Country of Desierto_. We'll be taking the route leading into Desierto and or otherwise known as the Land of the Desert. This land will prove to be a little difficult to travel past since sandstorms transpire quite frequently but nonetheless, it's the only route we can take if we wish to travel towards the Pergrande Kingdom by road. Once this part of our journey comes to a close, we'll enter the Land of War or by its formal name, the _Country of Bellum_. This might be the toughest part of our route since there might be feuds between its occupants and this is one of the reasons why I had hand-picked guards for protection."

"After this is finally completed, we'll enter the boundary of _the Pergrande Kingdom_ at long last. By the estimation my Kingdom's technicians have given me, the lacrima positioned inside my carriage will allow us to arrive at our designated location within a time-span of one week. The reason why I asked you to not give out information regarding this mission is because none of these neighbouring countries know of this treaty signing apart from one particular nation, but you'll understand why I gave that country the benefit of the doubt whilst denying others of this knowledge. It's only because I couldn't take the chance of any of them trying anything to jeopardize our movement through Earthland. Now I will gladly answer any questions you may have for me, Naruto-san. After that, we'll take off." Toma E. Fiore concluded in a sagely tone before taking a long sigh, tired from giving out his input.

Naruto took his time understanding every word the King had spoken, thinking over any and all critical possibilities of an enemy attack, and the countries of Desierto and Bellum came to mind. His thought process ran through the fact that Desierto might hold sand bandits waiting to loot anyone who crossed their land, but an attack from Bellum was a more likely scenario. The Land of War with just the name alone gave off a troublesome feeling. Still, he knew there was nothing he couldn't handle so therefore, he had nothing major to worry about.

Nodding after letting this information sink in, Naruto looked at the King intently. "You told me the details of Fiore's and Pergrande's treaty will be discussed upon my mission acceptance. What is this treaty? That is something I wish to know and also your absence might cause a stir in Fiore. Therefore, what have you done to ensure protection for your Kingdom in the case someone attempts to invade it? Lastly, I saw several construction sites with Fiore Kingdom's insignia in this town. One area was where the Masters of the Legal Guilds used to hold their regular meetings. What's this about?" He questioned strongly and crossed his arms, anxious for the old man's answer.

Kama and Kamika immediately became attentive at the word being shared since they just recently took on this mission without a second thought, as neither one of them wanted to question their King's orders. The only guards who knew what this mission entailed were Arcadios and Soshu, which was to be expected due to the ranks they held inside the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron.

Hisui simply looked around Clover Town's surroundings, still nerved at how her father's hired protection showed no sense of respect towards her. Along with the two guards, she held the knowledge of this mission since she's the King's daughter.

'_**Interesting. A journey from one end of Earthland to the other.**_' Kurama thought to himself, watching Fiore's leader with high calculation. He didn't really bother listening to the mission's political point of view because quite frankly, he could care less.

"I do recall telling you that, Naruto-san. I'll start things off by explaining my Kingdom's situation. The Garou Knights have a total of 5 members, two of whom are currently present among us. Cosmos, Neppa, and Uosuke are back performing their jobs as executioners, while Kama and Kamika are here. The Holy Knight Squadron has a General who overlooks war strategy in the case I'm absent. Therefore, I took on my two Lieutenant Generals Arcadios and Soshu since they can provide me with adequate protection. I would have been fine with just your involvement Naruto-san, however, I haven't informed my Kingdom of your acceptance to this mission. This is to be kept secret until our mission comes to a close. I've already ran this by my subordinates prior to our departure." Toma E. Fiore reasoned in a professional tone and took a deep breath, bracing himself for his next piece of information.

Upon observing **The White Flash's** hand gesture, Toma nodded his head. "For me to explain Clover Town's situation, I'll have to explain Fiore's and Pergrande's treaty signing first. The Pergrande Kingdom is the largest country in Earthland and because of its vast size, it holds a huge amount of agriculture. Though Fiore has agriculture of its own, it quite frankly pales in comparison to what Pergrande holds so this journey is a must. This treaty in simple terms, is so that we can open up a trade route from Fiore to Pergrande. This is to help stabilize a new relationship between the two Kingdoms and allow inter-trading. A road from Clover Town leading directly to Pergrande Kingdom will be created should this treaty be successful, hence why this mission is very important. Pergrande is also very secretive and nothing about them has ever been leaked out. Apart from the fact they hold immense amount of agriculture, I hold no knowledge on that nation. I don't even know the name of their King nor was it brought up, which has me a little concerned. It's one of the reasons why I came to your doorsteps requiring assistance." He voiced out seriously and pointed towards a nearby area, not moving his eye-sight away from the masked shinobi.

Toma E. Fiore then took a deep sigh before finishing, "Clover Town's situation should now be made clear. The construction site where that old building used to be is going to become a dry port or in simple terms, an import-export zone. The dry port will import items that are sent to Fiore from Pergrande, and will export items that are sent from Fiore to Pergrande. I hope you understand everything a lot better from my explanation. If there's nothing left Naruto-san, I think it is best if we embark on our journey immediately. We have five minutes until noon and the sooner we leave, the better."

Naruto kept in tune with listening to the King very carefully and was quite impressed to say the least. This information regarding Fiore's and Pergrande's upcoming treaty signing will definitely turn out beneficial for both Kingdoms should it be approved. Wanting his nation to excel, he decided he would do all he could to help out.

Though Kurama stayed quiet to this point, he was simply going over the words being shared, but didn't really share the same view that his partner held. The only thing that mattered to him was Naruto's opinion on the matter. After all, he only respected the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. Anyone else was a human flesh bag. Nothing more. Nothing less.

'_We better stay on guard. It's imperative that we make sure this treaty is successful._' Kama thought in determination, wanting his nation to prosper.

Blown away by this explanation, Kamika slowly turned towards the masked shinobi. '_I'm sure we'll be making a stop during the nights for resting purposes. Maybe Naruto-sama can bunk with me in that time. Oh how I want nothing more than for him to whisper dark things into my ear and take me all night long. I have to get his mind off his wives though. Maybe if I get him drunk, he'll mistake me for one of his wives? Hmmm…_' She thought to herself, trying to come up with a plan to bed the man she had been infatuated with for a very long time.

Narrowing his eyes upon watching his female subordinate rubbing her calves together, Kama took a deep breath, mentally praying she wouldn't do anything she'd regret. Formulating a debate session with himself, he sighed once more, wondering when he should have a talk with the woman.

Arcadios and Soshu stayed silent throughout this display and remained impassive, waiting for their journey to commence at long last. Observing their King giving him the hand gesture, Arcadios quickly helped Hisui into the royal carriage, while Soshu helped the King seat himself into the carriage. Giving their fellow guards a nod, all of them hurriedly hopped into their benched seats.

"Naruto-san, please join us so we can depart." Soshu spoke kindly with an extended hand, providing his new teammate with a seat.

Smiling behind his mask, Naruto shook his head before replying, "Thanks for asking, but I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you."

Catching onto what his partner wanted to do, Kurama changed shape into a larger form of his kit form, which was almost the size of the royal carriage. Everyone on the transport itself were in total shock as they witnessed the display, eyes widening as they realized this fox was the same beast who fought alongside the blonde shinobi against Acnologia.

Meanwhile, Kurama let out a chortle upon feeling his former Jinchuriki getting into position and swooshed his tails around patiently, waiting for the departure. Naruto himself simply waved at the guards and shot them a hand gesture, to which the carriage immediately started taking off.

Rushing off, the carriage blazed through Clover Town in order to reach Fiore's high security border on the southeastern side. Kurama easily matched the speed, but was taking it slow so he didn't go too far ahead. Moments into their getaway, the group finally approached an enormous fortified gate which had a security tower filled with guards inside. Reacting quickly, one guard fully clothed in silver armor emerged outside before going wide-eyed.

"Your Majesty! We've been expecting your arrival." The guard exclaimed dutifully and turned his head in order to gesture for his fellow guards to open the gate.

Several guards flooded into the vicinity as Fiore's exit gate opened up and looked over the royal carriage before bowing their heads to their nation's King, who they were just recently informed was going to make an outer-country trip. Just then; one of the guards caught a glimpse of the masked shinobi on top of a large crimson fox and narrowed his eyes.

"He's with us. Now step aside gentlemen. We have no time to waste here!" Arcadios barked harshly, to which the guards swiftly moved out of the way.

Smirking behind his mask, Naruto saw every guard standing a safe distance away formulating salutes aimed their way. Seeing the gate opened wide enough for an exit, the royal carriage quickly made its way out of Fiore's border with Kurama immediately following suit. With that, the long awaited mission to Pergrande Kingdom has begun.

…_and thus ends the tale of an odyssey's genesis._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this 14,000 chapter may have seemed pretty darn short and may be considered to be quite slow paced, but I felt the ending was perfect. Don't you all agree? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**It's about time I get around a few things I want to get out of the way. ****Arcadios was the Chief of the Holy Knights in canon, but I chose to lower his rank. In this story, Arcadios is the Lieutenant General and Soshu, the OC I created is the second Lieutenant General, while another OC I formed is the Chief/General. I hope this clears things up for those that may have been confused about Arcadios' rank. Other than that, Hisui's character was considered a little out there, but her character wasn't developed in canon so what happened was my call to make.**

**There was no such adventure in this chapter because if I would have included the journey in this chapter, it would have definitely crossed the 37,000 word margin by my estimation, and I would have had no idea where to end the chapter itself. The next chapter will hold some sense of adventure of sorts. Don't worry.**

**I've been held up in a lot of personal matters which I'm not going to get into, so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but I'm doing all I can to return back to my normal writing pace. Hopefully, things will return back to way they were and if not, oh well. That's just the way life is sometimes and we just have to accept that. I'd just like to thank each and every one of you because you all provided me with a reason to keep coming back to the writing field with your reviews holding me steady. If it wasn't for your support, I wouldn't be here right now. Once again, thank you.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	48. Earthland's Most Wanted

**I'm proud to present you all with the 48****th**** chapter of my story. In full honesty, I had no intention of writing out this chapter until after the New Year, but I guess this is a Christmas gift from me to all my loyal readers. This chapter will officially begin the journey of Fiore to the Pergrande Kingdom. Now without a further ado my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

The mission took off without a hitch.

After leaving Fiore's borders through Clover Town, the King's entourage made their way into the country of Bosco, which was known as the Land of Wood. There wasn't much that transpired within this progression as a forest path led the carriage straight ahead and though there were a vast amount of wild animals seen throughout the journey, not many provided any sort of hindrance whatsoever. Those that did were taken care of by an anxious Kurama, who was preparing himself for an encounter with human opponents, much to the amusement of his partner. A series of factories were seen endless miles away which were used to formulate paper and other materials through the trees located in the Land of Wood. Due to this, there was not a lot of civilization present and it was definitely nowhere near the pathway, so the Fiore travelers faced no trouble in moving across the country in blazing speeds.

Since the royal carriage held a powerful lacrima inside which allowed a speedy getaway, the journey across the country of Bosco took less than six hours. Impressive for a cross-country trip on a road vehicle. According to Fiore's time-zone, it was 5:45 PM when the group reached the border of Bosco, however, the local time at Bosco was estimated to be 3:45 PM which was two hours less than Fiore's local time. Taking this time-zone difference into account, the group checked out of the border and swiftly made their way into the country of Stella without a moment of hesitation.

The Land of Tranquility or the country of Stella's other name was a sight to behold. This nation and the country of Bosco shared the same time-zone so the local time was estimated to be 3:45 PM when the group entered. In tune with its name, the country of Stella was quite peaceful and even if there wasn't civilization seen for miles on end, the atmosphere itself proved to be lively enough. With its humongous size however, the journey seemed endless as the Fiore travelers continued blazing through the pathway leading straight to the country of Joya. After 8 hours into their full-on dash, the group came to a complete stop upon witnessing a forest area nearby.

By estimation, Joya was around five hours away from the group's current location and it was then decided that they would continue in the morning. Seeing how it was almost midnight in Stella, the decision was for the best. After Naruto and Kurama checked to see if there was anyone hidden inside the forest or within a five kilometer radius and coming back with the negative, the group immediately set up camp.

Throughout the journey, Naruto had conversed with Soshu Tanaka, one of the two Lieutenant Generals of the Holy Knight Squadron. Arcadios made no such attempt at a conversation because he had been weary of his own tongue, having had faced humiliation at the hands of the blonde shinobi on their last encounter inside the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound. Kama of The Garou Knights did converse somewhat but he was more attentive towards keeping his subordinate Kamika at bay, knowing how the woman was shamelessly lusting over the blonde shinobi. Kamika herself was deep in thought on how she could make Naruto notice her but kept coming back empty-handed. Never in her life had she been refused so easily and it not only irritated her, but also motivated her further. The King and his daughter were inside the carriage so they didn't talk to anyone outside, however, they were quite attentive to whatever was going on during their journey.

* * *

…_it was now midnight at the country of Stella._

* * *

"_Naru-kun, I'm so happy you called. We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours and all of us have been worried sick, dattebane. How's the journey been going so far? Where are you right now?_" Kushina questioned in distress, while the other ladies smiled softly at their husband.

After setting up camp, Naruto sneaked into the forest with Kurama and leaned back against a nearby tree as he decided to connect with his wives through his **Video Communication Lacrima**. Since it was almost 2:00 AM at Magnolia Town and midnight at the country of Stella, he figured it was best if he connected right now, in the case his ladies fell asleep soon after.

Removing his mask, Naruto sighed deeply. "I'm happy too, my_ Whirlpool Queen_. I thought you girls would be asleep by now, but I'm glad none of you are. The journey has gone fairly well so far as we exited the country of Bosco several hours ago, and by our estimation we have almost 5 hours left of travelling through the country of Stella until we finally reach Joya. We've made camp outside this forest area and the guards were with the King when I snuck out to make this call." He explained in a sagely tone and smiled warmly at his gorgeous angels.

"_None of us had the will to fall asleep, Naru-kun. I sure as hell don't have the will. It's been only one day without you and I'm already feeling depressed. I've literally been honing my sword skills outside on the training ground for three hours now because I didn't know what else to do. Today felt like the longest day ever, knowing you're no longer in Fiore._" Erza cut in with a deep frown on her face, staring sadly at her adoring man.

Nodding from her position, Mikoto breathed softly. "_I actually feel the same way. If it wasn't for our daughters here to keep me company, I would have seriously left Fiore and went along with you on that journey. This home always felt so lively but right now… it seems so empty with you gone, Naru-kun. Just the thought of you not being here to hold me at night has given me heavy heartache, however, I do understand the importance of this mission. It does seem a little unfair that I keep bringing up this topic, but you're the man I am so deeply in love with. As your wife, I will never hide how I truly feel_." She added into the talk and just like her redhead sister, she formed a frown of her own.

"_There's nothing what my sisters haven't already said. We just want you here with us. I want you here, Naru-kun. A night without your warmth is a nightmare in my mindset. This day seemed endless and when nighttime struck and I knew you wouldn't be here to make passionate love to me, I just didn't know how to cope. However, our daughters really helped my sisters and I today. If it wasn't for them, we would have been lost. Please return back home safe and soon for that matter, my husband._" Ultear finalized the conversation, letting out a tear upon giving out her input.

Haku and Mirajane simply nodded their heads in a gentle fashion from their positions, agreeing with everything that their sisters spoke of. Looking intently at their lover, the ladies sighed depressingly, watching the emotions rolling off his features upon hearing what each one of them had to say.

Kurama then silently made his way off his partner's shoulder since he had no intention of getting in the middle of this conversation. It was clear that it was a family talk and though the blonde shinobi wouldn't have minded his presence, he felt it was better if the man conversed alone at this moment.

Meanwhile, Naruto gazed softly at the loves of his life. "You know, I'm grateful that I've been blessed with 6 beautiful wives. However, this honor proved to be a burden as well because not only did I have to experience the displeasure of saying goodbye to you, but I also had to say goodbye to my two daughters. Had this mission been set for a few days at most, I know you girls wouldn't have become this worried. Seeing how it may take a few weeks due to the distance we have to cover from Fiore all the way to Pergrande, it does make things very difficult and that's understandable. This is why I had offered to send over 6 shadow clones each night so you wouldn't feel lonely. In the morning when my clones would dispel, I would get their memories and those very memories could provide me with a lot of emotional support in return." He spoke, recalling that very conversation he had with his wives.

After a moment passed, Naruto proceeded, "I do understand why none of you agreed to that plan though. It truly wouldn't have been the same whereas if I was there. In the scenarios when I'm at home with one of you at night while the rest of you have my clones, you all know that I'm there in the other room. It became certain through the time schedule agreement you girls came up with, it would allow all of you to have an equal share of me every week, but now that I'm not going to be present, it wouldn't provide the same effect. In this whole episode of the clone persuasion, my presence proves to be the making point while my absence proves to be its breaking point. It does contradict itself since you girls are normally with my clones while one of you is with me in person, but even with that contradiction, your reasoning does make sense."

Staring sadly at their husband from the screen, the ladies nodded along at his explanation, showing that they were in agreement. None of them wanted to have clones to last them the night because it wouldn't have given them _that_ feeling. It was kind of strange since they usually had clones at night, however, this time was completely different. On a normal night, one lady would have Naruto in her room, while the others would have a respective clone of the man in question inside their individual rooms.

That scenario was perfectly fine because like their husband just said, they knew he was in the other room. They knew they would get equal time with him in that week time-span, according to their time schedule. However, since they weren't going to be with their man for the duration of this mission, they couldn't go along with the clones since none of it sat well with them. It truly was a contradiction in every sense of the word, but once again, it just didn't feel right.

Seeing his wives nodding to his words, Naruto scratched his chin. "Separating from you girls was the last thing I had on my mind because this distance has become a very complicated factor. I don't believe you girls should worry too much about it though. I'm not going to lie. It _will_ be tough. There will be days that will make it seem impossible, but giving up should not be the answer. If you all love me like I know you do, you'll stay strong for me because I'm giving it my best to stay strong here too. You girls have to watch over Leah-chan and Wendy-chan while I'm gone, but you'll also have a clone of mine to watch over things at the compound during the mornings. Just know that when I come back, I will make it up to each of you. Now I think it's best if I discuss what I had planned out for all of you for the duration of my mission." He voiced out and softened his expression, knowing how difficult this time could become.

The ladies had no words to say in return as their husband's explanation burned a yearning desire blazing deep into their hearts. After all, he was the love of their life so it didn't surprise them to realize he knew exactly what they were feeling right now. Each of them had connected flawlessly with him and it was because of this intense love that all of them felt so devastated at this moment.

Like their lover had recently said, had this mission been set for a few days at the most, none of them would have reached this state of worriedness, but knowing how lengthy the journey was going to be and how he wouldn't be there to hold any of them at night or make love to them, depression set as the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer experienced the first night away from their adoring man. Their respective rooms felt empty as their lover wasn't there, giving them immense sadness. After all, they are his _devoted_ wives and _he_ is the _only_ one they will _ever_ be _intimate_ with and that thought process will _never_ change. Therefore, his absence was turning out to become very difficult for them to handle, they knew they had to stay strong not only for their husband, but for their children as well.

"First and foremost is the training regimen. Ultear-chan hasn't been caught up to speed regarding her workout schedule because Haku-chan's training took importance due to her participation in the S-Class Exams. When those exams finished, we were in the wedding planning phase so we had no time then either, but now is the perfect opportunity to introduce Ultear-chan." Naruto said in a strong tone and chuckled at the lady in question beginning to smile radiantly.

The **Slayer of the Apocalypse** then cleared his throat before continuing, "I've been setting up my **Hiraishin** seals all across our journey. This way, I'll have no problem in sending a few dozen shadow clones to help out. In the afternoon, one clone will watch over the kids, while the rest will assist you girls in this task. Through Haku-chan's prowess in her **Hyouton** and **Blizzard Magic** respectively, she's the best choice to help Ultear-chan in her **Ice-Make Magic** abilities. Erza-chan using **Requip Magic** and Mira-chan using her **Take-Over** can simulate a battle for Ultear-chan, where she has to increase her speed and agility. Kushi-chan can use various **Water Style Jutsu** and Miko-chan can use different **Fire Style Jutsu** to help enhance Ultear-chan's thinking in high pressure situations. One of my clones will help her out in Taijutsu since that's what she needs help on the most at this point. Aside from that, Ultear-chan will work on her **Arc of Time Magic** whenever she gets free time."

The ladies became silent at this news and slowly processed everything their husband had relayed to them. Thinking it over, wide smiles formed on their faces and that went double for Ultear, who was beaming brightly like a stadium light upon hearing her training schedule.

"_It'll be very challenging but I'm looking forward to this regimen. After what happened on Tenrou Island, I need to become stronger so I'm not going to sit around and complain any longer. Haku-chan's abilities in ice manipulation will help me reach new boundaries in my magic, the others will give me a great load of battle strategy support, and I need to get into that Taijutsu stuff._" Ultear spoke happily with her expression intact, smiling at her own enthusiasm.

The remaining ladies could only giggle at their fellow female's words. "_Oh trust us Ultear-chan, my sisters and I will make sure that you will never forget this upcoming training regimen. Since Naru-kun's clones will be at the compound, you won't be getting a second of rest because if you do get tired, you'll get healed through __**White Dragon Slayer Magic**__. This is going to be very fun, dattebane._" Kushina voiced out slyly and patted the blackette's shoulder, smirking widely the whole while.

Paling from her position, Ultear squirmed nervously. "_I… I… dammit_." She murmured in defeat, to which the others began laughing.

Enjoying this entertaining interaction, Naruto leaned back into the tree behind him. "You girls should only make this a 5 day training regimen. That leaves us with only 2 days of the week. One of these two days should be used for taking on missions. This will not only keep your monikers at large, but will also keep all of you updated on any outside developments. For these missions, teams should be formulated so no one goes off alone. It's not that I don't trust in your strength, but I don't want you to be alone if I can help it. After Tenrou Island, I'm sure you all can understand why." He said with a stern voice, observing his ladies materializing frowns on their faces.

With that; a serious expression etched to the White Dragon Slayer's features. "I won't allow anyone harming the ones I love again. That happened _once_ and I will _not_ let it happen again. Now the last day of the week should be spent entirely with Leah-chan and Wendy-chan. As much as I would love to be present to share family bonding day, I need you to fill in for me. You need to keep our daughters happy and nurture them with the motherly love I know you all have." He added into the conversation and paused watching his ladies biting their lips achingly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Naruto questioned with his eyes still fixated on the lacrima screen, waiting patiently for an answer.

Breathing hard to regain her composure, Mirajane shook her head. "_N-no, nothing's wrong. It's just that our daughters tried putting up such a strong front just for our sake, however, we all saw how much they were hurting on the inside. Those two are the strongest little girls I've ever seen, but they are missing their tou-chan so much right now. Not only they do need dedicated motherly love, they also need fatherly love and only you can provide that. It took Leah-chan a lot of time to fall asleep tonight and the same case is for Wendy-chan._" She explained in tenderness, staring lovingly at the man of her dreams.

Naruto simply rubbed his temples in emotional turmoil, experiencing the full extent of his wife's words entering his mind. Smiling gently at how his remaining wives stared yearningly at the words being shared, he realized just how wonderful his family was and how lucky he was to have them in his life. With a nod, he leaned back into the tree.

"This is exactly why I'm going to have my clones at the compound so our daughters can still see a replica of myself each day, and so I can also get the memories of my children interacting with one another. In this regimen, I want to have one clone helping Wendy-chan in her **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** and one clone introducing Leah-chan into the basics of Taijutsu. Those two will only train for one hour and for two days in a week time-span. I don't want them learning more than they currently need to because I have no intention of overwhelming them with training. They don't need that. I wasn't given a childhood and I'll be damned if my children weren't given one." Naruto voiced out and looked intently at the screen, awaiting the reaction from his wives.

Haku let out a fond smile at those determined words before replying, "_Leah-chan and Wendy-chan did ask if they could receive training, but we didn't really give a response. I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to hear they'll be getting a chance to grow stronger. I can't wait to see those two training because it'll be such a cute sight to behold_."

Grinning at the conversation, Erza nudged her sister-figure's shoulder. "_I can't wait to see those two wearing their masks. I remember Leah-chan telling me how much she loved her mask and how it made her feel super strong like tou-chan, as she put it. Yuna-chan was also all over the place today_." She added before giggling at the mere thought of it all.

Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, Mirajane, and Ultear immediately began laughing warmly as they thought Leah wearing a mask while battling would be truly an adorable sight as well. Sighing contently at how peaceful this interaction had become and how easily a talk with their husband swung their moods around, the ladies smiled divinely at him from their positions.

"That's what I want to see, my wives acting normal again. Never lose those smiles, all right?" Naruto stated with unwavering steadfastness, gazing intensely at his wives.

The ladies merely nodded their heads in the utmost delicacy, experiencing a warmth like no other from their husband's words. Entering a state of harmony, all of them leaned back into their sofas and knew it was going to be all right.

"_It's only because we needed to have this talk, Naru-kun. I for one needed it. As long as you keep contact with us each night, that emptiness we felt today will be buried like just now. We should be more understanding because we do realize the importance of missions, but everything is different. I'm not a woman who doesn't know what she wants out of life any longer because that woman died a long time ago. I'm now a mother and a wife so that thought process I used to have doesn't hold true here. I think I just needed time to adjust because I'm slowly getting attuned to this change_." Ultear reasoned in a polite manner, smiling tenderly at her husband.

Nodding, Mikoto cleared her throat after her sister-figure's input. "_My previous marriage is the reason for why I've been acting the way I have. Even with my training as a kunoichi, I never had anyone who I loved more than you Naru-kun and that's why I've been acting so emotional. We've been through this yesterday in great detail and now, it's all starting to sink in. Though I don't usually act out like this, it sort of oozed out of me when I realized how long you were going to be gone. It's not easy to cope with these emotions, but after having this talk with you, I'm finally coming to terms with everything._" She added and let out a content sigh, watching her man's reaction to her speech.

Kushina quickly placed a hand over her best friend's shoulder and smiled warmly at realizing she had come to understanding the situation. With a consensus nod of approval, Haku, Mirajane, and Erza looked directly at their husband and shared the smile their sisters had on their faces. It was one of the cases where the ladies were exactly alike because at this moment, they all felt the exact same way.

Naruto then formed a wide smile of his own before saying, "I am truly grateful you all understand because leaving you wasn't anything easy for me either. You all know that. Now I think I'll cut off the connection since I should be getting back to my guard duty. Kurama is currently away, no doubt waiting for this call to end."

Nodding once more, Haku tapped her fingers together. "_I see. Well we won't take up any more time then, Naru-kun. Oh and please give our regards to Kurama."_ She voiced warmly, while her sisters began waving at their man.

"I definitely will. I love you all very much. Goodnight." Naruto spoke affectionately and resonated a wave of his own before holding onto the device.

"_We love you too Naru-kun! Goodnight!_" The ladies chorused beautifully in unison, to which the blonde shinobi gradually cut off the connection.

Getting up from his position, Naruto smiled before placing the device into his pocket, while feeling a barrage of emotions twisting and turning around in his mindset. Taking a quick glance around his surroundings, he chuckled as his partner Kurama slowly emerged in the vicinity.

"**I'll never understand humans. These sort of emotions are not suited for a being such as myself, but I'm pleased to see how much your mates care about you. Normally I wouldn't give praise to such acts, but I have to admit. Their worrying is comforting in my mind because it goes to show how faithful they are. You're quite the lucky one, Naruto.**" Kurama spoke coolly and formulated a fanged grin aimed at his former Jinchuriki.

Naruto needed no words to respond. Only a nod and a loving smile conveyed his feelings for the ones he held close. With that, the White Dragon Slayer blazed through the forest path and in a minute, arrived at where the royal carriage was situated. Since the royal carriage was very large, it had two beds inside which was more than enough for the King and his daughter to sleep on during the night.

On one side of the carriage, Kama and Kamika were fast asleep on their respective benched seats, while Arcadios and Soshu were sitting on their seats and were fully awake. Approaching the two Lieutenant Generals of the Holy Knights, the blonde shinobi cleared his throat, causing them to turn their heads.

"You two should get some sleep. I'll take night duty so neither of you have to worry about it." Naruto stated bluntly, while Kurama smirked in approval from his position.

Bowing their heads in gratitude, Arcadios and Soshu immediately laid onto their individual seats without hesitation as they didn't want to question the blonde's judgment. Meanwhile, Naruto smiled at the sight and turned towards a tree nearby before leaning back into it.

"**I don't need sleep Naruto, however, you do. I'll keep watch so don't worry. It's not like anything could prove too difficult for the Almighty Kyuubi-sama to handle.**" Kurama whispered as he hopped off his partner's shoulder and slowly sat down on the grass.

"Will do. Goodnight Kurama." Naruto whispered in return and closed his eyes, gradually entering a state of unconsciousness.

Grinning at the sight of his understanding partner, Kurama took an analytical glance around his surroundings and wondered if anyone would be foolish enough to attack him at night. Just the thought made him smirk darkly.

* * *

(The next afternoon)

* * *

After morning time struck, the Fiore travelers woke up to a mouth-watering aroma, emitting from a delicious spread of food which was cooked by Naruto's shadow clone. Thanking the White Dragon Slayer profusely for his efforts, they dug into the meal and became mesmerized by the taste. Naruto and Kurama snickered at the looks on the group's face and then ate to their fill. Once everything was done, the King, his daughter, and his guards got onboard the carriage while Naruto hopped onto Kurama's back, to which the travelers went blazing off into the distance.

Five hours passed into the high-speed getaway as the country of Stella's road started narrowing, showing the group they were close to the land's border. No words were shared between the travelers as they literally flew by the road like an airship with only one objective in mind and that was to make it to the end zone as soon as humanly possible. After what felt like ages in their travel across the Land of Tranquility, the group came to a complete stop upon finally reached their long awaited destination.

…_the border to the country_ of _Joya_.

"_Halt. Who goes there?_" Came an echoing voice from behind the fortified border walls, while several cameras loomed down at the group.

"I'm Soshu Tanaka, Lieutenant General of the Holy Knight Squadron. We're from the Kingdom of Fiore and I believe you've been expecting His Majesty's arrival." Soshu replied powerfully and stared intensely at the cameras aimed his way.

Suddenly; a loud gasp emitted from the same booming sound. "_Please forgive me for not looking carefully into the screen. Yes Soshu-dono, we have been expecting His Highness and it's a great privilege to have Fiore's King entering our land for the first time." _Came the sincere tone from the guard behind the microphone before continuing,_ "Following with the message the Kingdom sent to us via message, no one at the country of Joya, other than the gate guard staff and our Head of Security knows of your arrival so it'll be easier for you all to make your way through our land. We had every obstruction on the road cleared for your travel across the nations so you won't find any trouble. Thank you, Your Highness. We hope you have a safe journey." _

Saluting at the camera, Arcadios and Soshu slowly turned their heads and saw the fortified gate opening with a loud creaking sound. Hearing their leader's approval through the telecom device installed inside the transport, the Lieutenant Generals proceeded with moving forward and Kurama followed suit in their example. As no words were needed, the royal carriage darted ahead and finally entered the confines of Joya, which was also known as Land of Jewel.

The country of Joya was quite modern in its technological and structural development, but it's to be expected since this advanced country is the capital nation of Earthland. Modern buildings which had several different symbols and insignias were seen all over. Alongside those buildings, the words Joya Metropolis were seen plastered across every street and intersection. Silently, the Fiore travelers continued making their way through the large road which was in the middle of all these constructions.

"**Tourists of all ages. If you wish to see Earthland's Jewel printing press, please turn your attention towards one of the many tour buses you can see to your right and left. If you wish to depart from Joya Metropolis and take a tour of Joya's gold and diamond mines at Jewel Town, please report to our Town Square office and we'll help you to your destination. Joya Metropolis is the proud maker of Earthland's currency. Thank you and we hope you all have a great day.**" Came a booming sound from many speakers which were widely spread throughout the area.

Turning his head, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the town square clock. '_Joya Metropolis. That's good to know. Well it's currently 10:30 AM here and that means Joya is of a different time-zone from both Bosco and Stella. It's only a difference of fifteen minutes but I can only wonder how much of a time difference Pergrande is to Fiore. From my calculation, it should now be 12:45 PM in Magnolia Town. Interesting_.' He thought analytically before blinking upon witnessing Soshu's hand gesture.

With that, the Fiore travelers went blazing across the very well-done roads and followed the signs which helped them in their journey. As Joya was known for its wealth and tourism, it made sense that it had indications on where to go. The country itself wasn't large as it only had two towns, Joya Metropolis and Jewel Town, but the capital wealth brought forth from this country definitely made up for its small size.

Silently creating a shadow clone hidden under the **Transparency Jutsu** and having his replica rush off towards Joya Metropolis' jewellery stores, Naruto smirked behind his mask since he couldn't wait to picture how his wives would react to their gifts. If Joya was well renowned for their jewelry like he heard, the ladies were going to have amazing gifts at the end of this trip.

Upon sensing several residents of the town staring at him and his group with calculation, Naruto tuned into their conversation by applying chakra to his ears to help his hearing sense. Kurama simply snickered at the humans on the sidelines since he had already caught onto the sound earlier.

"Is that Fiore's royal carriage?"

"I… I think so but what's the King of Fiore doing here?"

"Screw that. Who's on that large fox!?"

"Oh Kami-sama… is that the guy from the broadcast!?"

"But… but didn't that man have a larger fox beside him?"

"The fox looks just like the one I saw on television!"

Came several voices from the people of Joya Metropolis, all of whom conversed heatedly with one another as they stared intensely at the royal carriage and masked shinobi. Sweating at the thought of being in the presence of the man who slayed Acnologia, several residents scurried off, while a majority cheered on since they were awe-struck by witnessing his skills.

Narrowing his eyes, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head zoned out of the conversation. '_It seems my identity may not be hidden for long after all. Kurama's presence has confirmed that fact, but this development doesn't matter to me. I don't think there's a lot of ground we have to cover here at all. We'll be hitting the crossroad of Jewel Town soon and that means in a matter of hours, we'll be exiting Joya's borders._' He spoke in his mind and slowly glanced around his surroundings.

"**Naruto, it seems these ningens aren't stupid. They're already catching onto who you and I are.**" Kurama voiced out coolly as he leaped ahead, continuing on with the journey.

Naruto could only nod his head at his partner's input. "I know Kurama. I don't mind if my identity gets out but I hope it stays hidden for a while longer." He replied and turned to his companions, all of whom were glancing at him.

Onboard the carriage, Kama gritted his teeth. "For the last time Kamika, I will not allow your actions to proceed. I saw what you were planning on doing last night and that's why I put an end to it before things got out of hand. What in the hell are you trying to prove from all this?" He asked in a harsh tone, glaring daggers at his female subordinate.

"I'm going to make Naruto-sama mine, that's what." Kamika spoke with a hungry purr and licked her lips, ignoring her group leader's glare.

Kama merely narrowed his vision at the female Garou Knight. "You foolish woman. Who you're trying to go for is already married to 6 women. Snap out of this dream you've been having. Quite frankly, not only do all of Naruto-san's wives hold S-class status, but they also make you look like dirt in comparison." He stated coldly and remained impassive as he witnessed his subordinate's reaction.

Seething in absolute rage at the insult, Kamika clenched her fists. '_Those bitches. I saw them in that interview Sorcerer Weekly hosted a while back and how they were all over Naruto-sama, but it's of no concern to me. With the skill of __**Paper Magic**__ at my disposal, I can create an illusion which can make Naruto-sama think that he's with one of his wives. Since I have black hair, I could pose as that Haku woman. Yes, I'll try this method out very soon but I won't let anyone get in my way this time_.' She thought in paramount calculation and then nodded to herself.

On the other side of the carriage, Soshu glanced around his surroundings. "From what those road signs stated, I think we'll be heading out of Joya Metropolis in a matter of minutes. The journey out of the country of Joya itself won't take more than 5 hours at the most. This isn't a large place. Taking this into account, we don't even have to set up camp until we're midway into Desierto." He spoke out loud, but inwardly held quite an admiration for Joya's development.

Soshu Tanaka had always been fascinated with technology and his admiration for the royal carriage was known to everyone at the Fiore palace. Though he was a Lieutenant General in rank, he always spent his free time with the Kingdom's engineers and eagerly kept up to speed in technology. However, the sight of Joya's progress in the art was very advanced. Fiore had a lot of catching up to do.

'_It's a shame we can't make a stop. I would have loved to get some information from the engineers who helped develop this town. Maybe when this mission is finally complete, His Majesty can grant my request when we are on our way back to the Fiore Kingdom. A few minutes wouldn't harm anyone._' Soshu thought in paramount eagerness, grinning to himself at his thought process.

Nodding, Arcadios leaned back into his seat. "I agree. His Majesty's carriage is very advanced in its technology because of the high-powered lacrima it holds. On full speed, it matches the speed of an airship which is a feat in itself. We are making very good time and reaching Pergrande Kingdom won't take too long now. I can only hope this treaty signing proves to be fruitful. Fiore depends on it." He replied in a sagely tone before raising an eyebrow at his still grinning teammate.

'_He must be drooling over this town's technology. I'm damn sure of it. I wonder if he even heard what I just said_.' Arcadios thought in annoyance as he snapped two fingers together. Forming a smirk on his face upon seeing no response from his partner, he realized the man was definitely out.

Inside the carriage, Toma E. Fiore stared jadedly at his daughter. "Hisui-chan, you are not a child any more. This two-sided personality of yours will not only prove dangerous to you in the long run, but to myself as well. I kept silent when you tried establishing superiority over Naruto-san at Clover Town, and I kept silent when you spoke ill of him in several parts of our travel. However, I won't remain silent any longer. Granted. I let you do what you wanted and never once stopped you because when your mother passed away all those years ago, we both changed drastically but even with the immense grief I had to endure from my wife's passing, I tried keeping it together… just for _your_ sake." He spoke with his voice laced in sadness, not once losing eye-sight at the heir to his throne.

Hisui could only lower her head in shame because she had never seen her father expressing such emotions towards her in the past. She also realized he was very serious and the only time she saw him in that manner was when he entered his King mode. Knowing this side of him was aimed her way, it frightened her. She simply didn't have words to respond with.

It was true. Hisui's character took a nosedive when her mother Rumiko E. Fiore, the Queen of Fiore passed away almost eight years ago due to heart problems which were a birth defect. Ever since that tragic incident, she became distant and cold towards everyone, including her own father who not only lost his wife but also had to see his daughter acting out this way. Years went by as she was counselled back to a normal functioning state and was given fair time of grieving, but the end result illustrated that she wasn't that same sweet person any longer. At least, to outsiders.

"You should be honored that Naruto-san agreed to come to our aid. This is the man who killed Acnologia and whose reputation exceeds everyone else's in our nation. I don't even have the level of reputation he holds, and I am Fiore's _King_. He has a family that he left behind all because of my request and I know exactly how hard that must have been for him. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't have done it. I lost my wife so long ago. I simply wouldn't have the heart to do it. Therefore, I am truly thankful for his acceptance and I will not tolerate your irresponsible behavior towards him. You are the Princess of Fiore and it's about time you acted like it. We cannot afford to jeopardize this mission." Toma voiced out fiercely and took a deep sigh, wondering if this would help his daughter learn.

Clamping her mouth shut after emitting a loud gasp, Hisui was irrefutably blown away by her father's explanation. Of course she knew of the blonde shinobi's prowess, but to hear that man's reputation seemingly exceeded her father's reputation which was of esteem royalty, shocked her to the core. Even though she was talked down to by her father, she couldn't just warp her personality around. She wasn't going to consider **The White Flash** as an equal stature, even after all that she just learned.

"H-hai tou-san. I understand." Hisui answered flatly in order to appease her parent, but inwardly kept her thought process flowing.

Narrowing his eyes, Toma E. Fiore nodded his head. '_I sure hope you do, young lady._' He thought in seriousness, knowing his daughter had _not_ been truly honest with her words.

Meanwhile, Joya Metropolis's shadowy figure was seen behind the royal carriage as the Fiore travelers had exited the town ten minutes ago. Approaching nearby was a large sign that illustrated _'Jewel Town to the left, Country of Minstrel to the right, Country of Desierto straight ahead_' so it didn't take a rocket-scientist to figure out which road they should travel on. Blasting off into full-throttle, flames came blazing out of the royal carriage's exhaust pipes, to which Kurama smirked as he matched the haste with ease since he wasn't even at his full-speed yet.

Five hours passed into the dash and at long last, a large border could be seen in the distance. Slowly reducing the speed he had utilized through the carriage's remote steering control, Arcadios braced himself for what was to come, an action everyone onboard mirrored immediately. Ten minutes later, the group made an abrupt stop and now stood near a large fortified steel gate.

Suddenly; a male guard came darting out from the security tower. "HALT WHO GOE-" He couldn't even finish his sentence upon laying eyes on the royal carriage.

"Your Highness!" The guard exclaimed apologetically and bowed his head, showing his respect for the leader of the Fiore nation.

Toma E. Fiore smiled from inside the royal carriage and through the telecom beside him, he was going to speak up, but narrowed his vision upon witnessing a familiar presence entering the vicinity. Kama and Kamika weren't familiar with this newcomer while Arcadios and Soshu held the knowledge. Naruto simply kept fixed a gaze set on the person walking forward, wondering who it could possibly be.

The newcomer was a middle-aged male who looked to be around fifty years old. He had long black hair which was tied up in a pony-tail and donned an attire consisting of a long-sleeved, loose-fitted kimono held closed by an obi, and wore plain sandals to finalize. Above the attire, he had on a black jacket that held the insignia of Fiore and Joya embedded onto it.

Giving his daughter the order to stay inside for now, the King of Fiore gradually stepped out of his royal carriage, bringing each guard to jump out from their positions. Naruto was slightly intrigued at this change of pace since the King hadn't got out of his carriage at any part of their journey.

'_I'm sure it all comes back to this guard that just appeared_.' Naruto thought in high calculation, curious to know who that man really is.

Just then; the King smiled at the newcomer before stating, "Masato-kun, it's been a long time and I see you're on guard duty today. I hope you've been doing well my friend."

Smiling in return, the man now known as Masato bowed his head. "Your Majesty, it has been a long time. Almost 15 years to be exact. After a message came to me and it held the details of your arrival, I tried doing the best I could meeting each request so you wouldn't face any problems. I was recently informed of your entry into Joya through my subordinates and I decided to stay here to see you off. Oh, I have been doing well, Your Majesty. How's the Kingdom been doing lately?" He replied in the utmost warmth and raised his head afterward with a content expression still plastered across his face.

Toma E. Fiore merely nodded his head at the word exchange before voicing out, "Yes it has been 15 years since we last met. Thank you again for your help because it saved us a lot of time. I'm sure with how densely populated Joya is, we would have definitely been stuck moving in and out of traffic. Ah, the Kingdom is doing very well, thanks for asking. Fiore has changed drastically, but I'm sure you know all about that."

Nodding, Masato took a deep sigh. "That's excellent to hear, and you're very welcome. It was a pleasure helping out an old friend. But how about you? How are you doing? When we last shared a conversation, it was when Rumiko-sama passed away. It was a great loss." He said sadly, recalling the memories of the kind-hearted Queen.

"I had time to grieve, Masato-kun. It was very hard accepting the death of my wife all those years ago, but I'm doing okay now. Now I think it's time we got down to business." Toma stated politely, gesturing his hand to his subordinates.

Arcadios and Soshu went over to Masato and met him for a handshake, knowing it had been quite some time since they last saw the man in person. Though Kama and Kamika weren't familiar with the man, they hesitantly performed the same action upon their fellow companions giving them the gesture. After greeting each guard, Masato turned back towards the King and began chatting away with him.

Meanwhile, Naruto had enough curiosity and hopped off from Kurama, who kept a fixed glance at the scene. Observing how the bijuu held no sort of care whatsoever, he shook his head and began walking towards the King, wanting to know what was going on around here.

Seeing the approaching blonde, Toma E. Fiore smiled to himself before saying, "Ah, Dragon. I'd like you to meet Masato Shiratori, an old friend of mine. He's also a retired Wizard Saint."

When the mission began, the White Dragon Slayer told the Fiore travelers that they shouldn't speak his name in public, unless he gave them the permission. This was agreed upon since a media uproar would have formulated due to that identity letting out for any reason.

Naruto immediately became surprised at this revelation. '_A retired Wizard Saint, huh?_' He thought to himself and extended his right hand.

Meeting the masked shinobi for a handshake, Masato gazed intently at his companion, thinking everything over. Just then; he saw a very familiar medallion depicted on the man's coat and intensified his stare before pulling away from the handshake, still deep in his thoughts. Recalling recent events in his head, he grew wide-eyed upon realizing who was truly behind the mask.

Observing the reaction, Naruto chuckled lightly. "I see you already found out who I am. Not surprising for a former Wizard Saint. I'd like for my identity to remain hidden so just call me Dragon." He spoke in a whisper, looking intently at the man in front of him.

Nodding, Masato resonated a chuckle of his own at the words being shared. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Dragon. I've heard a lot about you and have seen you in action. That was the most intense battle I've ever witnessed in my entire life. You truly deserve every spec of recognition you've been receiving lately. On that note, I want you to know that you're renowned here in Joya, but your reputation has reached every part of Earthland so it's not too surprising. I'm guessing you don't know about myself, other than the fact I used to be a Wizard Saint." He replied kindly and took a short pause, observing the blonde shinobi nodding at him.

Masato then cleared his throat before explaining, "I was born and raised in the country of Joya, but I chose to migrate over to Fiore so I could further my battle skills. After spending years working as an independent mage, I was selected by the magical council to become one of the 10 Wizard Saints. His Majesty was the one who offered me that position because I had guarded the Kingdom for several years in the past. At first, it was an unbelievable proposal since I received a huge paycheck and was given a lot of privileges, however, the job's true colors made its presence known when I realized how far my work drifted me from my home. My wife was very depressed but she didn't say anything because she wanted to stand by my side, and I wasn't in touch with my children anymore. I had to give it up. So after 5 years as a Wizard Saint, I handed in my resignation and moved back to Joya. I'm honestly quite content with the life I'm leading now. Work is good and can be rewarding, but I hold family above all."

Letting everything sink in, Naruto smiled behind his mask because he was very impressed from what he had just heard. First impressions meant a lot and Masato made a good one.

Taking a deep sigh, the masked shinobi nodded his head. "I can fully relate to your predicament, Masato-san. I would have done the same because family truly means everything to me as well. Thank you for relaying that information since it allowed me to understand your situation a lot better. So I take it you've become a gate guard here for Joya?" He replied and revolved his head, observing at least two dozen guards on the sidelines.

Masato could only smile at this friendly conversation. "Yes, with the skills I had gathered as a Wizard Saint, it was easy for me to become Joya's Head of Security. The pay is very good and since I don't have to leave my home country, I am content with my job." He added into the talk, holding a pleased expression at reputation he had with the populace.

Inside the carriage, Hisui narrowed her eyes upon tuning into the talk, not really interested at how the men were speaking about family. She lost her mother so she had no interest in this talk. Though it pained her to recall the deceased Queen, she pushed down her thoughts.

Just then; Masato turned towards Fiore's leader. "Your Majesty, I just remembered you're about to take the route into the country of Desierto in order to travel onward to the Pergrande Kingdom. Is this method of travel wise? I can understand that you hold a lot of manpower at your side so even if you face any troubles further on, it can easily be handled. However, many areas inside Desierto face frequent sandstorms, do you think it's a good idea to go on road transport?" He questioned in concern, staring intently at the old man.

Toma E. Fiore simply smiled at the man's troubled expression. "Not to worry, Masato-kun. Like you've just said, my subordinates won't have a problem with any encounter, but I have taken the necessary precautions in case of a sandstorm. This carriage is built for all climates. Now I think you should open the gate because that's all the time I can spare at this moment. We have a schedule to keep." He said in seriousness, emerging into his confident leader personality.

Bowing his head, Masato couldn't find a reason to disagree with the King's input. "Understood. I'll get my subordinates to open the gate and allow you passage. I'll hand you the directions leading to the country of Bellum through Desierto. It's the quickest route possible. Please have a safe journey and if you get the time, I'd love if you would agree to have me show you Joya's sights." He requested in a warm tone and smiled at the sight of the determined old man.

With that, the leader of Fiore nodded his head. "You got yourself a deal, Masato-kun." He stated with a grin on his face before graciously accepting the paper from his old friend.

Masato could only bow graciously at the old man's words and quickly shot a hand gesture to his subordinates so they could open up the gate. Meeting all the guards for a handshake, he moved out of the way and formulated a salute, showing his utmost respect for the King and his guards.

Meanwhile, Naruto hopped onto Kurama's back and chuckled upon hearing the fox's grumbles, realizing the bijuu was not pleased due to this recent detour. Raising an eyebrow instantly, he saw the former Wizard Saint approaching him and wondered what he was about to say.

Masato merely smirked widely at the masked shinobi. "By the way, good job on bagging 6 wives, you lucky baka." He stated coolly before getting back into his position, while his smirk remained etched to his features.

Chuckling in the utmost amusement at those humorous words, Naruto nodded his head and saw the gates beginning to open up wide, causing the Fiore travelers to brace themselves. A second later, the royal carriage and the nine-tailed fox rushed off into the confines of the country of Desierto.

With a sigh, Masato saw the gate starting to close down. '_Pergrande Kingdom… it's quite the journey. Still, you have quite the bodyguard by your side, Your Majesty. For you to actually hire someone like the __**Slayer of Acnologia**__ for an escort, it must truly be a very serious matter._' He thought analytically, wondering if anyone would be foolish enough to challenge the masked shinobi.

The King and his entourage were now well in their journey. As the carriage picked up tremendous speed with the utilization of its powerful lacrima and with Kurama matching the speed instantly, dust began hovering at a vicious rate, showing everyone why this area was known as the Land of Desert.

Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika, all of whom were on their benched seats immediately covered their mouths as the intense hovering dust became bothersome and the worst part of it all was the fact their journey had just begun. Naruto faced no such problem since he was wearing a mask, while the King and his daughter were fully secure in their royal carriage. Kurama… well he couldn't care less.

* * *

(4 Days later)

* * *

For the past four days, the scorching hot desert had been anything but kind to the Fiore travelers. Like depicted, sandstorms had formulated quite frequently and they proved to be quite the nuisance to say the least. If it wasn't for the blonde shinobi placing a Fuinjutsu seal around the royal carriage, the natural disaster would have struck down the transport constantly. The heat was quite intense as there was nothing nearby and because of the sandstorms, heavy heat waves blazed everywhere, making the temperature to be unbearable for people who weren't used to the change.

However, Naruto's Fuinjutsu prevented anyone onboard the royal carriage from feeling the harsh temperature, much to their gratitude. Of course Kamika wished to show her _gratitude_ in a totally different manner from her fellow guards, but that was beside the point. Due to his shinobi training, Naruto had already become adapted to any temperature region. It didn't matter to him and neither did it matter to Kurama, who was completely unfazed by this desert climate.

When sandstorms became too much of a problem, the White Dragon Slayer used a series of **Water Style Jutsu** in order to stop the sand dead in its tracks. In some areas, frequent sandstorms weren't seen but only those that knew their way across Desierto were knowledgeable about it. The speed of the journey was normal at best since overworking the royal carriage's engine didn't seem like the best option.

During the nights, the Fiore travelers stopped whenever they reached a silent area to set up camp. In this time, Naruto always left a clone behind with his partner Kurama and moved out of hearing range so he could contact his wives through his **Video Communication Lacrima **and tell them about everything that went down each day of the journey leading to the Pergrande Kingdom.

In response to those calls; the ladies of **The White Flash** were definitely concerned when they heard about the sandstorms but since it didn't matter to their husband, they left it at that. After their first night away from their man, the ladies slowly came around to their acceptance of the mission, much to Naruto's approval. However, the females were quite weary of Kamika, who was one of their husband's teammates because of what they heard of the woman. Realizing the hussy might try seducing their man one of these days, they let out dark growls, wanting nothing more than to show her why they're the wives of the White Dragon Slayer. Another matter of concern was what would happen in the country of Bellum, realizing that country was known as the Land of War but after another sequence of deep thoughts, they knew their lover would be all right. All in all, these long calls allowed Naruto's wives to stay in the loop, and allowed Naruto himself to remain emotionally fit.

After days on end of constant movement, the Fiore travelers finally emerged out of the sandstorm areas and embarked upon silent areas of the country of Desierto. Since the land was a desert in every sense of the word, mirages were seen at certain places which was normal for a desert region, but no one trusted what they saw and simply kept moving. The journey definitely proved beyond lengthy but it was to be expected because this land was roughly _5 times_ _larger_ than the nation of Fiore.

* * *

…_now it was morning time at the country of Desierto._

* * *

"Let's stop here." Naruto stated loudly, to which the royal carriage and Kurama made an abrupt halt.

Making fixed eye-contact, the blonde shinobi nodded. "According to Masato-san's directions, we should be approaching a town not too far from here and it's the _only_ town inside the country of Desierto. That very town's exit will lead us straight to Bellum." He spoke into the silence and saw the nods he received in return before continuing, "Instead of just moving speedily out of the town, I think it's best if we made a stop there. I'm sure with the earlier sandstorms we faced in our travel, the royal carriage may have taken a hit. Even with my seals protecting it, I'm certain the carriage isn't built to support such drastic climate changes. Soshu-san is familiar with engineering as I recall so it's best if he inspects the engine, in case it has become damaged during this travel."

In return; the four guards were in agreement. They couldn't afford to have the carriage stopping out of the blue, all because of it not being checked up on time. With that, Kama relayed this information to the King through telecom and waited patiently for the King's response.

"Very well. It's fortunate for us to have Soshu-kun onboard because he knows how to operate on engines better than anyone of us. Thanks for bringing it up." Toma E. Fiore responded warmly from inside the carriage.

Soshu could only grin at His Majesty's input because he was proud to hear the praise. Due to his childhood hobby of tinkering with technology, he grew to be a fanatic of machinery and since he spent his free time with the Kingdom's engineers and mechanics, his presence here made all the difference.

As no other words were needed, the Fiore travelers blazed off into the distance, while sand hovered around at a heated pace. Due to no more sandstorms causing trouble, none of them had to worry about taking things slow any longer. Fifteen minutes later, the group glanced analytically upon observing a town a safe distance away, giving them the knowledge that they were definitely on the right track, according to the directions the former Wizard Saint Masato handed them prior to their departure from Joya's border. Without hesitation, they continued their pace before finally coming to a stop.

The travelers' destination wasn't a large town or anything, but it was reasonable for a town deep in the desert and in the middle of nowhere. Making their way inside, all of them narrowed their eyes at how _dead_ everything was. The buildings were torn down, the streets were destroyed, women were seen crying their eyes out, men held defeated expressions, and the children were downright famished.

…_it reminded him of Wave Country._

"Kurama, I'm going to check what's going on around here. Something's not adding up." Naruto stated in a serious tone before hopping off his partner's back.

Kurama nodded in agreement as these humans were anything but lively. Revolving his head, he saw Soshu glancing over the carriage and opening up what seemed to be its engine, which didn't interest him in the slightest. With his powerful hearing capabilities, he turned his attention back towards his former Jinchuriki so he could understand the situation as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto approached an elderly man sitting down on a sidewalk. "Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but notice your town's state. Is it because of the sandstorms?" He questioned in the utmost curiousness, fixating eye-contact at the man in question.

Looking upward, the elderly man let out a heavy sigh. "You're a first time traveler." He stated matter-of-factly and observed the nod he received in return before continuing, "Sandstorms don't extend this far into Desierto. So no, our situation is not due to pesky sandstorms. What you are seeing right now is all thanks to a bunch of no good thugs, who have been raising havoc in our town for months now. They raid our town twice a week, once at night and once during the following morning. They raided us last night so they're going to be arriving here any time now. Today was hopeless because the produce didn't even make enough for two people. They are going to beat us for this. Though they made threats to rape our town's women, I think they might actually go through with it now."

"Kid, get out of here. They could be back any second." The man concluded in a broken tone, aching at how destroyed his family's life had become.

Naruto held down the urge to leak killing intent, knowing it could level the area and because he had no intention of adding any more fear to these townspeople. Turning his head, he saw several women aching for fresh water to drink and children sobbing loudly. Holding down the urge to destroy something once more, he took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm.

With that, the blonde shinobi stared intensely at the old man. "You don't have to worry about those thugs any longer. I assure you, I _will_ take care of them. Now please gather your townspeople." He urged seriously.

Gasping at the intensity, the old man tried yelling in protest but words seemed to have died down in his throat. He couldn't believe how serious this masked stranger was acting, however, what threw him off his poorly established equilibrium state was the fact this stranger wasn't even a part of their town. Why help them? Not wanting to question the youngster's judgment, the townsperson immediately pulled himself up and rushed off into the distance.

Following suit, Naruto headed back towards the royal carriage. "We have a problem. I want all of you to stay in your positions for a while." He spoke out in a commanding tone and stared intently at the vehicle occupants before continuing, "I'll cover up the transport with my seals and make it become invisible to the human eye. These people might get overwhelmed if they see the carriage and everyone onboard. This town has been facing a series of raids and I'm going to put an end to it. After I'm finished with the job, I'll remove the seals and then we can continue on to Bellum."

Arcadios instantly narrowed his eyes at those words. "We are on a fixed schedule! Our first priority is to make sure His Majesty arrives to the Pergrande Kingdom on time. Who cares about a damn raiding!?" He yelled furiously, wanting nothing to do with this useless town.

Revolving his vision, Kurama sneered at the conversation. "**You pathetic ningen. I suggest you shut your trap and know your place on this mission. You are a mere peasant in my eyes so don't make the mistake of angering me. Now if I were you, I'd sit back down and listen to what Naruto has to say because I believe he wasn't asking for your permission. He was giving out an **_**order**_**.**" He growled in a dark tone, swishing his tails around into the momentum.

Paling inwardly, Arcadios hesitantly turned his head before he felt his heart beat faint, watching the masked shinobi staring dead in his eyes. He didn't need to see the man's face to notice the emotionless expression that formulated and because of his foolish personality, he realized he had once again angered the man. Coughing up blood, his vision became hazy as a fist launched itself deep into his gut, sending him plummeting into the ground with shrieks escaping his lungs.

Lowering his fist, Naruto gazed at the trembling fallen figure. "I will not tolerate your nonsense any longer. If you ever question me again, I _will _kill you. I don't care if your leader sees it. Hell, he can televise it for all I care. _I_ decided to come on this mission and I'm going to help these people whether you like it or not. What I do is _my_ decision and there's nothing you can do about it. Now go and tell the King about what I said regarding this town." He explained darkly, to which Arcadios trembled fearfully before rushing off to inform his leader of this change of pace.

Kamika licked her lips hungrily as she watched the display, feeling hot and bothered at how easily the blonde shinobi established his dominance over the Lieutenant General. This was the main reason why she came to the mission in the first place. She wanted to be up close with the authoritative man. Though she wasn't successful in her attempts to seduce him during the nights since she could never get a moment alone with him, she figured that she would finally make her plans come to fruition soon.

Kama could only sigh at his female subordinate's antics, but merely wondered how much power the blonde shinobi truly held. Just the sheer madness that was the fight against Acnologia replayed in his mindset, causing him to shudder inwardly at the recollection. It was madness all right.

Closing the royal carriage's engine, Soshu breathed heavily. '_Arcadios, you are a fool. Who in the world cares about our time schedule when people are in danger here? Honestly, I question myself why His Majesty even offered you a place onboard this mission. You've always been foolish and making such mediocre statements to Naruto-san is asking for death. Why do you make things so difficult? I hope you fix up your act because Fiore cannot afford to lose one of its Lieutenant Generals._' He thought in alarm and shook his head before seating himself onboard the transport.

Inside the carriage, Toma E. Fiore scratched his chin vigorously. "I understand. Tell Naruto-san that I approve of his decision to help out these people. They look very distressed and if they have been raided by these… thieves, I say we should put an end to it. Oh and please do your best not to anger him further, Arcadios." He stated tiredly, frowning at his subordinate's poor choice of words.

Hisui remained silent as she was downright exhausted from the ongoing travel. She hadn't really slept all that well these past few nights and because of the recent abrupt stop, she woke from her momentary slumber. Groaning against her pillow, she nuzzled her face against it before closing her eyes once more. She didn't feel like saying a word regarding this town's situation since she could care less about it.

Meanwhile, Naruto hid the royal carriage through a seal he made similar to the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**. This Fuinjutsu seal allowed solid objects to appear hidden, but a single blue seal could be observed from his eyes so it would allow him to sense the object's presence. Whispering to the guards to stay in their positions, he rushed back towards the town streets, while Kurama chose to stay back as well since he felt his partner should proceed with what he wanted to do.

Smiling behind his mask several minutes later, the White Dragon Slayer saw the approaching townspeople walking towards him, all of whom had gathered through the aid of the old man he spoke to earlier. Seeing all of them in tattered clothing made him clench his fist, but he pushed down his thoughts and kept looking on the incoming distressed group of people.

"M-misturr… wada?"

Looking down as the hem of his coat got suddenly tugged, Naruto's eyes softened upon witnessing a little boy, who was the source of the squeaky sound. Lowering his hands, he picked up the toddler and let out a gentle chuckle as the toddler in question began touching his mask in piqued interest.

"Could you repeat that?" Naruto asked tenderly, rubbing the boy's back with a gentle touch.

"W…wada, waada!" The boy exclaimed tearfully, pointing a finger to his mouth to emphasize what he was trying to say.

Expression hardening at the realization, Naruto breathed hard. '_These children don't even have fresh water to drink. Oh I'm going to enjoy killing whoever is behind these raids._' He thought darkly, but quickly shoved down his thoughts since it wasn't needed right now.

Patting the child's head, the blonde shinobi smiled behind his mask. "Just give me a minute. I'll get you some water." He stated kindly and lowered his small companion to the ground, chuckling as the infant began crawling around him.

On the sidelines, the town residents were gazing softly at the display and the mother of the little boy was in tears at how easily her son was swayed by this masked stranger. None of them had a shred of happiness for a very long time and now it seemed like things could be all right.

"What is he doing?" One resident whispered in confusion, observing the masked stranger grabbing a large bucket from the street corner.

Confused expressions still intact, the townspeople now saw the stranger formulating a hand sign before their eyes bulged to comical proportions upon witnessing fresh water darting into the large bucket. To most this would be considered an everyday phenomena but to the townspeople… they were witnessing a miracle in the making.

Grabbing another bucket from nearby, Naruto cleaned it out before filling it up with another **Water Style Jutsu**. Doing the same to one more bucket he saw, he positioned them close to the townspeople. Quickly recollecting a past memory, he unsealed two scrolls from his wrist before opening up the scrolls in question.

Smiling at the sight of dozen water jugs he had in one of the scrolls, he mentally thanked himself for preparing well for his wedding day since those jugs were returned to him by his clones on the Uzumaki-Namikaze Island. Opening up the second scroll, it displayed over twenty dishes of various cuisines placed on top of a white sheet. This food was meant to be for him to devour on his mission, but he could care less for his own needs right now.

Rising to his feet, Naruto smirked widely. "Well what are you all waiting for, a written invitation!? Hurry before the food gets cold! There's plenty more where that came from!" He shouted in sincerity, vision softening at the reaction he received in return.

Tears rolled down everyone's cheeks as they saw what just happened. This man, this wonderful man gave them not only an ample amount of water, but also a large variety of food. Their town's water supply was broken into by those horrible thieves, giving them a short amount of water to drink and it was only enough to survive at best. That was only because those monsters wanted for them to live so they could provide them with more products to loot. Now, they felt hope surfacing in their hearts.

In an instant, the townspeople immediately rushed towards the sight, grabbing the jugs and quenching their thirst and eating to their fill like their very lives depended on it. As the White Dragon Slayer opened up yet another scroll loaded with food and refilled the buckets with water, smiles rampaged heavily as the people felt their hearts leaping out of their chests. They didn't even know what to say right now.

Looking down, Naruto raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Hey champ, why aren't you eating?" He asked in concern, watching the small boy he embraced earlier.

"Pweese!" The boy exclaimed, pointing a finger at one of the dishes.

Chuckling, Naruto realized the child wanted to be fed and immediately crouched down. Holding him in his arms, he picked up one of the spoons on the sheet below and began feeding the boy some crumbed fish. It reminded him of the malnourishment he received in Konoha and the thought of those idiot villagers made him snarl, knowing this boy was receiving severe malnourishment all because of those bandits.

Suddenly; a woman nervously approached the masked shinobi. "H-hello sir, my… my name is Hikari Tohiro. I'm the mother of Kenji-kun, the boy you're holding. I-I can't thank you enough for what you've done for all of us. I am so grateful you arrived here, but please help our town. I beg you! Please!" She pleaded with tears flowing down her cheeks, bowing down to the man.

Placing a hand over the woman's shoulder, Naruto nodded his head. "Hey, don't worry. I promise I'll take care of this nuisance that hit your town. I'll make sure those fools pay severely for the crimes they've committed over this land. They will _not_ escape me." He replied with the utmost determination before wiping away the female's tears.

The woman now recognized as Hikari could only smile delicately at those words, understanding her town's savior was telling nothing but the truth right now. She felt his determination and knew everything would be all right. Features illuminating paramount happiness, she saw a large group of children slowly gathering around the masked man, biting their lips cutely so he could feed them as well.

'_I pray you morons show yourselves. I don't care how long it takes_.' Naruto thought icily and regained his composure before turning his attention to the children.

Holding out a spoonful of rice, the White Dragon Slayer began feeding the first child that approached him and continued the process for each and every one of them. Meanwhile, the town residents were in awe at how patient and caring this man was towards the children. The men and women could only sigh happily as their sons and daughters were getting taken care of by their savior.

After each child was satisfied from eating the very delicious food, Naruto began tickling them one by one, smirking behind his mask as they began giggling uncontrollably from the change of pace. The townspeople simply felt immense joy from watching this entire display playing out in front of them.

"Who… who are you kid?" The same old man asked weakly as he faced the masked stranger and sniffled before continuing, "We lost all sense of happiness when the bandits first showed themselves. We lost our water supply and were only given enough water to barely survive and keep working for them. Food storage locations were dissolved so we lost our produce, and our telecommunication services were destroyed so we couldn't get a hold of our neighboring country Joya. We're so lucky those monsters didn't decide to have their way with the women of our town because they wanted them in full working conditions. I thought about selling myself to those bandits so I could somehow woo them to provide our town with more food to eat. We have been starving for months now."

"Now you show up all of sudden and do the impossible. Kid, I… I do-" The old man couldn't even finish his sentence as he broke down crying overwhelmingly.

Before anyone could even blink, Naruto flashed in front of the trembling elder and engulfed him in a tight embrace, breathing softly as the man kept crying into his chest. Many of the townspeople were tearing up at the display but felt the exact same way the old man did regarding this whole situation.

Patting him on the back moments later, Naruto pulled away from the embrace. "I told you already, those fools will not survive their next _raid_." He growled dangerously, snarling at the way these people were condemned to such a troubled life.

Hidden behind the Fuinjutsu seal, Soshu glared at his partner. "Do you see that, Arcadios? Do you think that time schedule of ours is more important than what you're seeing here? No wonder you weren't named Chief of the Holy Knight Squadron. You're an absolute disgrace." He snarled venomously, wondering how this imbecile was named Lieutenant General of all things.

Gritting his teeth, Arcadios seethed at the heavy insult. "T-tch…" He spoke out in defeat, further words seemed to have died down his throat.

Kamika couldn't help but leak tears at watching this sight, even though she considered herself to be emotionally detached. It was strange to see how such a powerful man could be so gentle and caring. Beside the female Garou Knight sat Kama, who simply held an awestruck expression as he witnessed the blonde shinobi turning this town's mood around within a matter of minutes

Inside the hidden royal carriage, a teary-eyed Toma E. Fiore turned towards his daughter. "Do… do you realize what's happening around us, young lady? I think you should reconsider your earlier thoughts and I'm sure you will come to realize how wrong your way of thinking truly is. See for yourself." He said harshly and pointed a finger outside his transport, further emphasizing his point.

In return; Hisui quickly raised her head from her pillow and began watching the beautiful scene. A raging pain formulated deep in her heart as she recollected how she had badmouthed the blonde shinobi and how ill she thought of him, realizing now how gravely she misunderstood him. Pain building at the thought of how her mother would think of her right now, she let out tears before smashing her head against her pillow and screamed into it, feeling depressed from the events transpired.

Meanwhile, the old man breathed in the utmost peace. "I totally forgot to introduce myself, pardon my manners. I'm Kazuma Hiro, the mayor of this town. Once again, thank you for giving all of us hope. We truly have been praying day in and day out for someone to save us from this burden and it looks like Kami-sama answered our prayers. Thank you so much for everything." He explained in a heavy tone, bowing his head in paramount gratitude.

Naruto simply shook his head at the sight. "There's no need to thank me, it's no trouble. Well since you introduced yourself Kazuma-san, it's only fair that I do the same." He stated kindly and chuckled at the eager nods he received in return.

Following suit, the White Dragon Slayer slowly raised his right hand and placed it over his mask in order to take it off. Removing the mask at long last, he ran a few fingers through his hair and gazed intently at the surrounding folk.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto spoke in a strong voice, fully revealing his identity to all that there present.

Pin drop silence was observed as several men and women finally realized who this man truly was. Even though they were out of their telecommunication services which was made sure of by the bandits that raided their town, those that operated the stores still held television sets. They had watched the shinobi fighting against Acnologia many months ago because it was on every television channel for days on end.

A handful of females sputtered incoherent sentences with cerise blushes etched to their features, realizing their town's knight in shining armor was none other than the rumored strongest mage of Earthland. Men slowly formed wide smirks as they knew their savior was definitely going to destroy those bandits. They were going to be free from their predicament at long last.

"I'm not the only one that travelled here. I'm actually with a few people, but I had them hidden through a technique of mine so none of you would get overwhelmed. Now that everything has been settled, I think it's best if I deactivate the technique." Naruto voiced out calmly and emitted a chuckle, observing everyone looking at him in confusion.

Jumping backwards, the young Wizard Saint saw the blue seal on the royal carriage and immediately deactivated it, bringing the carriage to fully reveal itself. In return; the townspeople became shocked to the core at what they were seeing, bewildered at how the transport appeared out of thin air.

Naruto then cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "I'm on a mission towards the Pergrande Kingdom and since the outskirts of your town leads to the country of Bellum, we made a stop here. Though it may seem overwhelming, I see some of you have caught onto what this carriage is. Indeed, it belongs to the King of Fiore and it's he who I'm currently travelling with." He said calmly and made an abrupt pause, enjoying the looks of disbelief he received in return from the town residents.

After letting this information sink in, Naruto sighed deeply before continuing, "The four guards you see onboard the carriage are my teammates for this mission. Inside the carriage is Toma E. Fiore, the King himself and Hisui E. Fiore, the Princess of Fiore. Though it's not common to give away mission details to outsiders, I don't really care about that in this case. Although, I do hope at the end of the day when I deal with these bandits, none of you mutter a word to anyone outside your town. It is a classified mission."

Everyone that heard the blonde mage became shocked once more, realizing they were not only in the presence of the **Slayer of the Apocalypse**, but also the King and Princess of Fiore. This shock would have been more overwhelming if it wasn't for their mindsets resonating with the hope of their town's safety.

Without a second thought on the matter, Kazuma bobbed his head. "We wouldn't dare tell anyone about this mission of yours, Naruto-san. Thank you for entrusting us with this honor and I promise you won't regret this decision. Just please… do end this reign of terror. You're our only hope at freedom." He reasoned politely, to which a vast majority of the population nodded in hurry.

The children on the sidelines were quite confused at the word exchange, but were very cheerful at seeing their blonde savior. After all, they had an enjoyable time eating food and drinking fresh water and wondered if they were going to receive such treatment more often.

The King and his guards were in full approval at what Naruto had voiced out. They didn't consider him relaying the mission details a bad idea since there was no important detail relayed. The country of Joya knew of this journey so all in all, it wasn't a big deal. Before the King could step outside to meet the townspeople, he stopped dead in his tracks upon watching the blonde shinobi turn serious.

Just then; Naruto's eyes flickered bright blue. "I want each of you to hide. They're here." He stated emotionlessly, sensing a series of magical signatures approaching.

Emotions running wild across their features, the town residents became fearful of this development, but pushed their worries down because they had to believe in their savior's strength. Without giving any argument on the matter, a majority of the men and women grabbed hold of their children before rushing off into the abandoned building nearby, not wanting to witness the upcoming brutality.

Naruto then faced the two Lieutenant Generals onboard the royal carriage. "Soshu-san, I want you to move the carriage inside an alley. I'll hide it again with my seals. You may watch what's going to happen, but none of you are to come anywhere near me." He voiced out in a glacial fashion, staring intensely at the man in question.

Unwilling to argue in any way whatsoever, Soshu saw the blonde shinobi hiding his transport with the seal and then swiftly maneuvered it into an alley in between two large buildings. In the interim, Naruto met eyes with a bloodthirsty Kurama, who now held an all-too-familiar expression on his face.

…_it was time for desert!_

"Are you ready, Kurama?" Naruto asked with a dangerous smirk before putting on his mask again.

"**You need to ask? I haven't been sharpening my claws for nothing, Naruto.**" Kurama replied coolly and smirked upon hearing his partner's chuckles.

Twenty minutes passed as the duo waited patiently for the arrival of whoever was causing this town harm, wondering when they were going to make their grand entrance. After another moment in dead silence, Naruto became emotionless at the sight of two hundred rough clothed men marching into the area with an air of extreme arrogance.

"COME OUT YOU BASTARDS!"

"WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

"BE HAPPY WE HAVEN'T RAPED YOUR WOMEN YET!"

Came the roars of the now recognized bandits, all of whom sneered coldly at the sight of the empty streets. Just then; in one fell swoop, the bandits felt an aura of death levelling the area, sending them to their knees with sweat rolling down their faces. They were scared senseless.

Naruto then murderously emerged into the picture. "Ah, so the insects have returned. I've been awaiting your arrival and I must say, you fit the description I heard. Pathetic." He stated coldly, continuously layering the ground below with killing intent.

Gasping for breath, the bandits became overwhelmed by the dark aura and felt their mindsets distort gravely upon feeling another barrage of killing intent, courtesy of another newcomer, the nine-tailed fox. With that, they wheezed painfully as they rose to their feet, only to get sent crashing down once more. They realized they stood no chance against these _monsters_ which was ironic, knowing the sort of deranged things they've been doing to this defenseless _civilian_ populated town.

"Who's your leader? Answer me before I rip your throat out and ask the next person." Naruto continued in a dark tone before reaching down and hefting one thug up effortlessly by the throat.

Mentally paralyzed with fear, the bandit slowly pointed towards a single person behind them, giving the blonde shinobi the answer he was looking for. The group's leader was a large man who wore a bandana over his head and had a goatee for a beard. Like his subordinates, he wore a khaki colored attire composing of a long-sleeved shirt, baggy pants and plain colored sandals. The only difference was he wore a dark vest with a scorpion emblem engraved onto it, showing his unique status.

Offering a deceptive smile, Naruto nodded. "Thank you." And before the struggling bandit could react, the blonde's vice grip tightened further, piercing the man's skin and ripping his throat out. Everyone else around was too paralyzed to do anything except stare in fear.

Reacting quickly, Naruto vanished in a black-tinged white flash and grabbed hold of the leader before arriving back to his former position in the same flash. Slapping the **Magical Suppression** **Seal** onto his captive's chest, he smirked behind his mask as the man became immobilized and threw him aside like a bag of garbage.

With that, Naruto turned to face his partner. "Kurama, there's 200 of them in number. My sensory abilities haven't given me any readings apart from these idiots, which means there are no more bandits nearby. Let's play a little game, shall we? The one who kills the most wins." He voiced out in excitement, to which the bijuu smirked darkly in approval.

Observing the trembling bandits, the White Dragon Slayer held not a single shred of remorse for what he was going to do now. These fools caused severe harm to innocent people and they will die. No questions asked. Cracking his knuckles, he slowly began lowering his flow of killing intent in order to give the bandits a little breathing room, adding some fun into the momentum.

* * *

(Naruto and Kurama vs Bandits)

[**Warning:** _Graphic battle ahead_]

* * *

Once the murderous killing intent resonating from the **Slayer of Acnologia** and his partner diminished at long last, mass hysteria ran rampant on the town streets as the bandits began fleeing for their very lives. None of the thieves had anticipated any form of challenge today since for the past six months, they had received no problems raiding this isolated town.

Because they met no challenge whatsoever, the hoodlums always brought all of their forces to properly raid the town considering there was a lot they had to loot, and also since they enjoyed the look of fear the townspeople had on their faces upon their routine visits. Now due to the blonde shinobi's involvement, they realized that they had no one left to guard their hideout if they were to die here. The fleeing bandits were so caught up that they didn't even notice their opponents approaching them.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Dagger Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered glacially, to which an electrifying weapon sparked into his right hand.

The White Dragon Slayer then promptly utilized his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to flash in and out of the dispersing crowd, piercing their hearts with his **Lightning Dagger** and killing them like the trash they truly were. Not giving any of his victims a chance to formulate magical attacks, he continued his onslaught like a possessed assassin on a once in a lifetime mission. The overwhelming silent killing he had flawlessly dished out made Zabuza Momochi's rendition of the art seem civilian in comparison.

"What's that I smell? Ah yes, the smell of fear..." Naruto's emotionless voice shrouded the frenzied crowd's mindsets and brought them to hallucinate. "You forced men and women to work for you as slaves, uncaring if several of them were elders. Not even the children were spared. You went as far as to force _infants_ into the horrors of malnourishment. For that, there will be _no_ mercy. _Prepare to_ _die_."

It wasn't a fight in any sense of the word. It was a _massacre_, a massacre that could put the one bestowed upon the Uchiha clan seem like a damn _charity_. He was going to show these bandits exactly why he was also known by his latest apportioned moniker, **Angel of Death**.

In return; shrieks of horror resonated the vicinity as the death toll continuously grew at an alarming rate, embedding dementia into the minds of each low life thug. None of the bandits had expected such dramatic turn of events and now they were paying the price for their malpractices. Bodies began piling up kindred to a flower bed, but the difference was… it was a bed consisting of blood, sweat, and tears. _Blood _from their bodies getting ripped apart, _sweat_ from the fear they felt overpowering their very souls, and _tears_ from the consequences of their grave mistakes.

Several of them tried snapping their own necks while others attempted to slit their throats in an attempt to escape the blonde shinobi's wrath, but felt every fiber of their being quake upon him arriving in front of them within a series of black-tinged white flashes. Just like that, they were put to rest… _in pieces_. They had become powerless as Naruto morphed what they thought would be a silent killing into an absolute nightmare. Parents comforted their children when they faced such a dreadful moment, but these thugs had _no one_ to comfort them.

…_the __**Angel of Death**__ had descended upon them, and they were helpless to stop him._

Kurama smirked as he shredded the bandits apart one by one with his tails, holding an amused expression upon hearing their screams of agony. Raising one hoodlum up in the air with a single tail wrapped around his body, the bijuu sent him plummeting to the ground with a seismic toss, obliterating the man's head against the sandy ground. After tearing apart his victim, he went into a full-on dash, trying to annihilate these ningens without losing touch of his sadistic side. Snickering at the continuous barrage of screams hitting his eardrums, he stabbed his claws into another man's torso and tore the body clean in half.

Satisfied by his latest kill, Kurama turned around. "**Awww, ningen. Why so scared?**" He asked in mock concern before darting towards his next human victim.

The ground below now gave the impression of a red carpet as layer upon layer of blood was seen splattered underneath the decimated bodies of the lowly thieves. There was so much blood, the entire scenario made it seem like the sky had been dipped in multiple layers of crimson paint. Luckily the townspeople were hidden inside the building nearby so they were unaware of what was happening.

On the sidelines, the immobilized leader of the bandits felt his resolve shatter, knowing exactly who his subordinates were up against. He doubted it from the beginning, but after witnessing the flashes illuminating throughout the battlefield, it was made very clear. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't form magic and growled inwardly at the fatal mistake he had made a long time ago by coming to this town. He was not prepared to face an opponent like **The White Flash**. This was way above his pay-grade.

The King and his entourage watched on with bulged eyes, seeing how brutal and vicious the blonde shinobi truly was on the battlefield. Upon the realization of his recent actions, Arcadios gulped nervously and decided he wouldn't dare anger the man again, not wanting to meet the same fate. Hisui had to step out of the royal carriage to throw up since she couldn't stomach the absolute carnage. All of them knew exactly how dangerous Naruto was, but none of them were ready to witness the display firsthand.

A powerful wind suddenly encompassed the blonde's body, revealing his **Hurricane Magic **in full clarity. Throwing his arms up as if preparing to throw two **Rasenshuriken**, Naruto watched with satisfaction as several large lawnmower-like wind blades circulated around his palms in a calm motion.

"**Hurricane Magic: Wind Tomb!**" The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head shouted strongly and swung his arms forward, tossing the aforementioned blades towards his ill-fated enemies.

Hovering around at speeds unbearable to the naked eye, the wind blades merged together to form a tornado that engulfed over fifty bandits in a single consumption. Suddenly; millions upon millions of micro-sized wind blades formulated within the **Hurricane Magic** induced tornado, shredding every person inside as if it grating a block of cheese. Even with the loud wind, the blood curdling screams emitted outside it, but once the tornado came to a complete halt, a single layer of dust flew by.

…_the bandits were literally grinded down to mere particles._

Meanwhile, Kurama extended all of his tails forward. "**Nine-Tails Beam!**" He roared as a red beam of light emitted from each tail, which was sent rocketing towards multiple targets.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Came the screams of the victims, all of whom stood no chance against the bijuu's intense maneuver.

Kurama was careful in his attack since he only put enough chakra to pierce the bodies of his opponents, not enough to damage the surroundings nearby. With that, he approached a few bandits and began ripping them apart limb from limb with a bloodthirsty grin plastered across his face. He wasn't going to be gentle here of all places. After all, his partner had given him permission to go _Almighty Kyuubi-sama_.

At the same time, Naruto descended upon another opponent. "**Rasengan!**" He announced coldly before tearing the bandit's body apart in a matter of seconds.

Following suit, the White Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes upon a few remaining bandits and formed a **Rasengan** in both hands. Arriving at the sight instantly, he slammed a single blue-ball-of-death into one man's face, completely obliterating it while the lifeless body collapsed the ground. The second man never saw his death coming as Naruto appeared behind him and gripped the back of his collar before kneeing him in the back. Spine now snapped in two, the man opened his mouth but no sounds came out, simply because the blonde shoved the second **Rasengan** down his throat, making the head explode before letting the body fall to the ground in a bloodied heap.

The third and final grunt stood pitifully, holding up his sword like a shield in a feeble attempt to stop his imminent fate. Legs shaking uncontrollably to the point where a simple breeze could blow him down. Death surrounded the four left standing, but only two were effected by such a thing, and those two weren't Naruto and Kurama. There was no emotion across the face of the dangerous duo, aside from the bloodlust burning in Kurama's eyes from his ningen slaughter session.

Reversing the grip on his sword, the grunt of the two thugs attempted to stab himself in attempt to escape the nightmare around him, much like his comrades. But once again much like his comrades, Naruto never let that happen. Appearing in front of the terrified thief, the **Slayer of Acnologia **stopped the movement just before the blade could pierce the man's stomach, much too said man's horror.

"I don't think so." Naruto sneered as he seized the thug's hand in a chakra infused grip before crushing it into mere bone fragments.

The unnamed grunt screamed in pain as his sword flopped down hopelessly from his shattered bones. Using the momentum, the blonde shinobi lifted the gripped hands over his victim's head and intercepted his right leg with his own, effortlessly tripping him onto his back. Before the downed person could react, the White Dragon Slayer raised his left foot and brought it down hard on his foe's head. Brain matter exploded out from the destroyed skull while blood splat up the blonde's pants.

Kurama watched the execution with a satisfied smile before hopping onto his partner's shoulder. "**Only one remaining**, **Naruto**." He spoke coolly, giving the leader of the bandits a bored look.

Jaws hanging painfully with synchronized looks of horror on their faces, the King and his entourage were downright mind-shattered at what they had to witness. Toma and his daughter tried looking away from the battlefield, but the screams darting out of the bandits' lungs made it impossible for them to zone out of the fight. Arcadios simply paled at the thought of angering Naruto and slapped himself for his foolish choice of words, while Soshu looked on with extreme caution. Though Kama and Kamika were skilled executioners, they were at a complete loss for words.

All in all, the Fiore travelers learned a very valuable lesson and realized now why the blonde shinobi had recently been apportioned the moniker, **Angel of Death**. He truly was the embodiment of that title.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" Naruto called out, to which a fire formulated dragon launched itself against the bodies of the thieves.

Applying the same technique from a different angle, **The White Flash** continuously incinerated each corpse he laid eyes on. After being satisfied from his efforts of cleaning up the trash, he began using a diversified sequence of **Water Style Jutsu** in order to wash away the blood which blanketed the sandy ground. Once that was finalized, he washed his bloody clothing with and evaporated the water through a low ranked **Wind Style Jutsu**. Humming to himself shortly after, he smiled at the cleaned up town streets which were recently painted red.

"Kurama, it's done and by the way, I think I won by a pretty large margin." Naruto stated coolly as he turned around, observing his former bijuu washing his tails.

Facing the blonde mage, Kurama shook his head. "**Well **_**excuse me**_** for trying to enjoy my kills...**" He replied with a deep sigh and narrowed his eyes before growling, "**I destroyed around 50 ningens so that means you made around a total of 150 kills. Damn you and your infuriating speed, Naruto.**"

Naruto merely laughed warmly at those words, but knew he could have performed the job much quicker if he had wanted to. However, he wanted to have some fun along with his bloodthirsty partner. With that, he revolved his vision and saw the trembling bandit leader and hardened his expressions.

Creating a shadow clone, the White Dragon Slayer sent him over to deactivate the Fuinjutsu seal applied on the royal carriage, inwardly picturing how Toma E. Fiore and his entourage were doing after watching the battle. Following through into the momentum, he moved towards where the immobilized leader of bandits was situated with Kurama right behind him.

Approaching the sight, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You've been awfully quiet, but it seems my identity is out, judging by your facial expressions. Nonetheless, I need answers and you are going to give them. Where is your hideout? Why did you come to this town? Let's start with those two." He spoke in a heavy tone, staring intently at the bandit leader.

"I WON'T ANSWER TO THE LIKES OF YOU, MONSTER!" The bandit leader sneered loudly before coughing up blood as a fist launched itself deep into his abdomen.

"Monster huh? How ironic. You goons have been terrorizing these innocent people for months, swiping away every solitary second of their happiness, and you have the gall to call me a monster?" Naruto questioned coldly and reached out his hand, yanking the man's hair by its roots.

Screaming in pain, the bandit's leader let out tears. "OKAY STOP! I'LL TALK DAMMIT!" He growled in defeat, unwilling to challenge the blonde mage.

Looking intently at the man, Naruto waited patiently for the upcoming conversation, while Kurama sat down beside him since he was also interested. Meanwhile, the King and his entourage stayed a safe distance away but decided to continue watching on the display.

"**Earthland's Most Wanted**…" The bandit leader spoke through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

Observing the silent reaction, the thief spat out in disgust. "I see you have no idea what I'm talking about, that is your latest moniker, _**White Flash**_. It has been for a few months now. After you began massacring Dark Guilds left and right, countless dark mages took off from Fiore by sea because they had no intention of dying by your hands. That televised battle you had with Acnologia made our decision for us. Judging by your silence, I see you realize I'm one of those dark mages. We all _were_." He said furiously and intensified his stare at the masked shinobi before continuing, "The country of Desierto was our best choice to begin our new lives. Since Joya has a former Wizard Saint for security, we couldn't afford to take over that land, no matter how rich we would have become from it. At first we wanted to establish control over the country of Bellum and show them why we're dark mages, but when we saw how easy raiding this town was, we made our decision to stay. Since none of these people know magic, it was like taking candy from a baby… literally. Then you showed up and ruined everything."

"You're the bane of every dark mage's existence, bastard." The man concluded with a snarl escaping his lips, showing his detest for the blonde.

In return; Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "You dark mages are nothing but trash in my mind so therefore, your whining means less to me than the dirt beneath our feet. I admit. This disappearance of Dark Guilds has caught my interest for several months now, however, I'm very pleased to see you morons here. My resolution to obliterate each and every dark mage I see has been satisfied today." He explained in a glacial tone, uncaring of the trash in front of him.

Expression hardening, the White Dragon Slayer gripped the thief's neck. "Now that you've given out your sap story, I want to hear about your hideout's whereabouts. The water supply you tampered with, the technology you took away, and all the produce you stole from these people. Everything. This town _will_ get everything back and you _will_ be the one to provide the retribution." He continued, unwavering in his thought process surrounding dark mages.

The bandit leader started gurgling uncontrollably from the sudden contact with his vision going hazy as Naruto remained emotionless. There was no need for him to look behind the man's mask to recognize that cold expression, knowing just how ruthless the blonde shinobi truly was on the battlefield. Breathing hard as the grip around his neck loosened, he coughed up blood as a fist made exchange with his stomach, showing him he had to answer or he would die. There was no in between. That was a fact.

"Tch… fine I'll tell you everything. It's not like I can fight. The hideout is five miles to the east, hidden behind a series of sand dunes. The water supply is connected to the hideout." The former Fiore dark mage growled in defeat, glaring blazingly at **The White Flash**.

"I told you what you needed to know, so let me go you bastard!" The bandit leader concluded strongly and before he could blink, his head hit the ground… _chopped off clean_.

Patting the ground with a bloody tail, Kurama snorted. "**I grew tired of that babbling ningen. There was nothing more for him to say and therefore, there was absolutely no reason to keep him living. Naruto, I want you to send a shadow clone to that hideout and I'll go along so we can gather whatever is inside. We'll be quick so we can move out of this town afterwards**." He explained in a sagely tone and formed a fanged grin, watching his partner chuckling in approval.

Summoning a clone, Kurama and the White Dragon Slayer's replica rushed off into the distance, knowing they would have to be quick in their search. Using his time wisely, Naruto incinerated the unnamed bandit leader's body and sealed the man's head into an empty scroll. Satisfied from his actions, he turned around before walking away from the battlefield.

Meanwhile, the King and his entourage were still shocked to the core, clinging onto what they had seen on the battlefield as it was a very hard series of images to process. After a moment, the group saw their fellow traveler approaching them and tried their best to regain their shaky composures.

"I'm going to check up on the townspeople. Stay here and don't move. When Kurama and my clone return with their findings, we can leave this place and continue with our journey. Judging by your reactions, I'm sure you all may have a few questions so I'll give you the permission to ask now. I don't want to have this conversation when the residents of this town are present. Make it quick." Naruto voiced out into the silence, glancing at his home country's natives in high calculation.

Breathing heavily, Toma E. Fiore stepped out of the royal carriage. "Naruto-san, don't you hold any remorse for what you've just done? I mean I understand your obvious hatred for Dark Guilds, but going so far as to massacring them is something I don't get. Care to explain your reasoning?" He questioned in a nervous tone, literally cringing at the recent events.

Hisui didn't want to leave her spot inside the carriage because she was downright traumatized by the display and had no intention of talking to the **Angel of Death** right now. Outside the transport, the guards were nodding in approval as they also wanted answers. Though Kamika felt what Naruto did was perfect because of her infatuation for him, she too needed to hear what he had to say.

Naruto could only narrow his eyes at the troubled old man. "Simply put, dark mages have been raising havoc in Earthland for countless years now. They sacrifice others for their own selfish gains and have shown no remorse for human life whatsoever." He began sagely and produced a hardened expression behind his covered face before continuing, "One of my wives nearly _died_ because of a Dark Guild and I had promised myself that I if I see another dark mage, I will end him or her on the spot. These bandits were dark mages that once operated within Fiore. Their attempt to escape me proved futile, as you can see. They threatened to _rape_ women if their demands weren't met. They brought _elders_ to work labor jobs for days on end. They forced _infants_ into a life of malnourishment. That's my reasoning on the matter and I don't care if you agree or disagree because my thoughts regarding these pieces of trash will _never_ change."

Dead silence was met at the heavy words being shared as no one could form the will to argue with the blonde shinobi. None of them knew one of the man's wives were in such a critical state which was one of the main reasons behind the man in question's hatred for Dark Guilds. Along with that, they could agree to why the White Dragon Slayer despised what those bandits did to this town because quite frankly, all of them were downright appalled at the dire state the townspeople were in.

"I… I understand, Naruto-san. I just wasn't ready to see your hatred in action. Anyway, I think it's best if you gather the town residents now. They should be informed of what happened here." Toma E. Fiore answered woozily, still shook up at the recent massacre he had to witness.

With a nod, Naruto turned his head before moving off towards the nearby building, where he saw every townsfolk disappearing into its downstairs region. Making his way through the stairs, he opened a steel door and swiftly appeared inside, only to see the town residents sitting down on the ground.

Watching intently, the White Dragon Slayer sighed in relief. '_None of them heard what happened because apart from being concerned about the battle, they appear to be cool, calm, and collected. I guess this basement is soundproof which makes things a whole lot easier on me_.' He thought with a smile forming his features before removing his mask from his face.

Hanging his facial protection against his outfit, Naruto cleared his throat. "Hey there." He stated cheekily, to which the townspeople gasped out loud.

"NARUTO-SAMA, YOU'RE BACK!"

"WHAT HAPPENED OUTSIDE!?"

"DID YOU TAKE CARE OF THOSE MONSTERS!? ARE WE SAFE!?"

Came the concerned shouts from the troubled townspeople, all of whom rushed towards the blonde shinobi with nervous expressions. Just as they saw the wide smile on the man's face, hope surfaced in their hearts and they could only squirm in their positions, waiting patiently for their answers.

Smirking at the sight, Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, I took care of them for good." He replied strongly and emitted a warm laugh at the flamboyant roars he received in return before continuing, "I promised each of you that I would deal with them and I never break my promises. Now let's head back upstairs so I can tell you all about what's going to happen next."

The townspeople resonated tears of joy at the answer, knowing they regained control of their land at long last and it was all because of their hero. Taking turns hugging the man tightly for his efforts, they shot him a consensus nod of approval, showing they were ready to go back upstairs. A majority of the children were confused by what was happening, but could only smile at their parents so happy.

Just then; the little boy earlier recognized as Kenji slowly crawled towards his town's savior, while a teary-eyed Hikari, the boy in question's mother could only smile fondly at the sight. All in all, the townspeople's happiness unequivocally illuminated the semi-dark basement like a stadium light.

"You ready to go champ?" Naruto asked softly as he crouched down and pulled the child into his embrace.

"R-re… redddeee!" Kenji exclaimed cheerfully, patting the Wizard Saint's face in joy.

Smile widening at the affectionate action of his companion, the White Dragon Slayer gestured for the townspeople to leave the area, which they did without a second of hesitation. After each and every person had finally disappeared up the stairs, Naruto himself followed through their movement.

Once he arrived outside at long last, his smile still remained plastered across his face, observing the townspeople cheering loudly in the utmost joy, relishing in their long awaited freedom. Sighing contently at the sight, he walked towards the happy group before observing the King and his entourage approaching the scene from the corner of his eye.

"Your Majesty!" One female resident spoke respectively and bowed her head, an action her fellow people mirrored upon laying eyes on the King.

Smiling at the group, Toma E. Fiore held up his hands. "Please raise your heads, you don't need to bow to me. If there's anyone worthy of respect, it's your town savior. When we arrived to your town an hour ago, Naruto-san made the decision to help you all out and I trusted in his judgment. He's the reason why you're all free from those thugs. I'm just thankful I took the mission to the Pergrande Kingdom or else we wouldn't have been here today to aid you in your time of need." He explained powerfully with an absolute tone, showing he meant what he said.

The townspeople then turned to their savior with the utmost respect framing their faces, realizing everything the blonde shinobi had done for them. For the past six months they had their freedom snatched away from them, but after what felt like ages, they were finally free. Before the men and women could bow their heads, they were stopped by their land's hero.

"I won't accept any of you bowing. Your smiles are all I ask for. Now I want to inform you about what else is going to go down here." Naruto spoke resolutely and chuckled at the beaming townspeople before explaining, "Through a technique of mine, I have the ability to create a replica of myself that can do everything I can do. My partner Kurama, the fox you all may have seen earlier and a replica of mine have gone to those bandits' hideout. All that was stolen away from you will be returned and believe me, this will not happen again."

Loud cheers began filling the area as the town residents received another dosage of good news from their wonderful savior. Letting the warmth sink into their mindsets, the happy group of people started chatting away with the blonde shinobi, who was more than eager to interact with them.

Time flew by as everyone became content at the events and even the King and his entourage had fun talking to the civilians. Suddenly; a black-tinged white flash emerged into the vicinity, causing the populace to turn to the source of the illumination. The newcomers were Kurama and Naruto's shadow clone, both of whom had finally returned from their job. With a nod given to him by his creator, the replica tossed the man a bunch of scrolls before dispelling himself.

Kurama then hopped onto his partner's shoulder before whispering, "**The mission was successful, Naruto. After we gathered everything from the hideout, your clone sealed whatever was found into scrolls. Oh and I took the liberty of destroying that area once we finished doing our part.**"

Grinning in satisfaction to those words, Naruto bobbed his head before crouching down and observing the scrolls on the ground. Amusement etched to his features upon laying eyes on the captivated townspeople, he looked down once more before unsealing every scroll that was present.

Tears flowing down their faces, the town residents watched as their belongings appeared out of the scrolls. Furniture, food products, clothes, jewelry, cooking equipment, utensils, technological devices, machinery, Jewels, and many other items were now displayed on the sandy ground. No one could mutter a word as they regained what was rightfully theirs at long last. All of their pain, sadness, grief… just vanished away without a trace.

"T-thank you so much, Naruto-sama. I don't know what to say. Thank you." Kazuma Hiro, the town's mayor spoke heavily through tears, holding a blissful look on his face.

Naruto simply waved off the old man with a bright smile. "There's no need to thank me. It's no trouble. Now I want you all to listen very carefully because I have another announcement." He said in the utmost sincerity, smile widening at the dazed townspeople.

Observing the people nodding a moment later, Naruto then cleared his throat. "When my partner and clone went to the hideout, they broke apart the water supply tampering device so this town will never face a moment of water shortage ever again. Also, to make sure no one dares harm this town in the future, I'm going to send another replica of mine over to the country of Desierto's border. Since I have the ability of sealing, my clone will place high-security protection seals all over Desierto's borders so no one with magic can ever step foot here without facing severe consequences. This way, only those that legally cross the border through the country of Joya can enter Desierto. I'm going to send another replica of mine to Joya and pay them to send over 5 guards so your town will always have a means of protection. This very clone will also be purchasing a year supply of food for all of you and brand new furniture for your homes. All of this will be brought through the use of an airship that my clone will rent at Joya and don't worry about the cost because I'll be paying for everything." He added into the conversation and made an abrupt pause upon hearing the residents sobbing loudly.

The town citizens continued crying tears of joy with no intention of stopping. All of this happiness in one day was nothing short than extremely overwhelming and that was a fact. After letting out the tears they had been emitting, the men and women hugged their confused children tightly, knowing everything was going to be all right from this moment onward. Once they were fully satisfied in their content states, they shot their land's savior a nod of approval, realizing he wasn't done with his speech yet.

Nodding in return, Naruto took a deep breath. "Finally, I'm going to leave 20 clones here so they can help rebuild your town. You all have been working as labors for months on end and I refuse to have any of you working in such a manner again. After everything has been completed, my clones will dispel themselves and I'll get their memories so I can be knowledgeable about what happened. Therefore, from this day on, you're finally free and I promise that you'll always remain free." He concluded his speech, feeling an immense warmth raging in his heart.

Toma E. Fiore could only sigh peacefully at the immediate reaction, knowing this moment was more powerful than he had thought possible. Wiping away his tears, he turned to face his fellow travelers and let out a warm smile as he watched them looking on softly. What caught his interest the most was how loudly his daughter was sobbing, giving him the knowledge that she was finally coming around.

The men and women of the town couldn't help but hug their savior again. He had done so much for them by saving their land and went so far as to give them even more happiness. None of them had any idea how they could even begin to repay him for what he was doing, but knew he wasn't a person that would ever take anything more than a smile from them.

"Now I think it's time my group and I continued on with our travel to the Pergrande Kingdom." Naruto said softly and smiled sadly upon watching the deep frowns forming on the peoples' faces.

Running a few fingers through his hair, Naruto looked on the depressed townsfolk. "I know none of you wanted to hear that, but if we want to arrive at the Pergrande Kingdom's border before nightfall strikes, we have to leave now. I estimate several hours until we reach the country of Bellum from this location so we have to make a move on. Don't worry because you'll have my clones protecting this town and I will always remember you. Please take care of yourselves." He finished in a sagely tone before taking a deep breath, waiting patiently to see the populace's reaction.

In return; the residents were extremely depressed that it knew no bound. They wanted nothing more for their savior to at least spend one night at their town before leaving, but knew his group were on a mission and that took priority. Giving him a downcast nod several moments later, their land's mayor slowly stepped forward with a heavy frown plastered across his face.

"You will always be remembered, Naruto-sama. I will never forget what you've done for us and neither will any one of my people. You will forever remain our hero. We promise to take care of ourselves, but I have just one request to make." Kazuma replied tenderly and saw the nod he received in return before concluding, "After you are finished with your mission at the Pergrande Kingdom, please spend one night at our town. It would mean the world to us if you could."

The town's residents nodded their heads rapidly at the words being shared as they felt the exact same way their leader did. Though the small-aged children couldn't comprehend what was happening, those that were older were not happy because they realized their savior was leaving. With that, everyone waited patiently for the blonde shinobi's response.

Chuckling warmly, Naruto extended his hand before answering, "It's a deal, Kazuma-san. I will definitely spend the night here when I'm finished with my mission. Count on it."

Just like that; smiles rampaged the area as the townsfolk became cheerful once more. They were extremely eager to have their savior spending the night whenever he was free from his mission. They would make sure he would enjoy himself and just the thought made them smile widely. It was truly the happiest the civilians had been for a very long time.

Following suit, Naruto formulated a hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" He called out, to which a heavy layer of smoke filled the vicinity.

As the smoke cleared a moment later, out appeared twenty-two shadow clones, all of whom were brought forth to begin their tasks. Two shadow clones immediately rushed off into the distance since one of them had to fortify the country of Desierto's walls, while the second one was going to head off into the country of Joya to bring over guards to protect these people from future danger. The remaining twenty swiftly turned towards the town and dispersed, searching for anything which needed rebuilding.

The civilians were simply blown away by the technique as hearing their savior talking about all those replicas was one thing, but seeing it for themselves was a totally different ball game. Shaking their train of thoughts away after what felt like ages, they formed small smiles as they witnessed Kurama transforming into a larger size, similar to the size the royal carriage held. They realized their savior was going to leave their town now and though they were saddened, they knew he would come back to meet them on his way back from the Pergrande Kingdom.

Hopping onto his partner's back, Naruto waved his hand. "Goodbye everyone. I promise I'll spend the night when we are returning from our mission and I always keep my promises. Take care." He voiced out into the silence, while the King and his entourage gave out their own farewells.

Waving at the Fiore travelers, the townsfolk formed wide smiles on their faces as they watched them rush off into the distance. Once the group disappeared, they lowered their hands before turning towards their town streets and observing their savior's clones hard at work already. Meanwhile, Hikari looked down at her little son and smiled lovingly at his overjoyed expression.

"Kenji-kun, we're finally free. Naruto-sama gave us a chance at a new life." Hikari spoke affectionately and cuddled her son in her arms, giggling as he nuzzled his face into her chest.

"W-wadaa kaaa…" Kenji mumbled cutely before laughing as his mother tickled his sides in complete joy.

'_Have a safe journey, Naruto-sama. Thank you again for everything_.' Were the thoughts of a majority of the townspeople, all of whom were now finally free to live their own lives.

At the same time, the Fiore travelers exited the town and continued blazing through the country of Desierto. Since there was no more sandstorms to halt their movement, the royal carriage picked up the speed to tremendous levels and Kurama instantly matched the heavy speed. Now their only objective was to make it to the Pergrande Kingdom. Whatever laid ahead in the country of Bellum would be dealt with and hopefully, it would be nothing major.

* * *

(4 Hours later)

* * *

Sand could be seen hovering uncontrollably as the Fiore travelers kept their heavy pace without any intention of stopping. Because there were no further sandstorms to provide any sort of hindrance, the royal carriage had its engine fueling to the absolute limit, showing exactly why it was just as fast as an airship. Kurama easily matched the speed in his current form and blazed across the desert path with his partner Naruto glued in his position, both of them unwilling to lose a battle of speed of all things.

Minutes passed by like seconds as the journey progressed deep into the edges of Desierto. Sand dunes were seen heavily positioned everywhere and for safety measure, Naruto used his sensory abilities to make sure there were no more bandits hidden, knowing he would tear them apart like he did those dark mages in the previous town earlier this morning. After what felt like ages, the Fiore travelers slowly began lowering their speed as they laid eyes on the upcoming narrow pathway. Continuing further, they made a complete halt upon reaching their long awaited destination.

…_they were now at the country of Bellum's border._

"Arcadios, Soshu. There may be trouble ahead so be careful in maneuvering the carriage." Toma E. Fiore spoke through the telecom, eyes narrowed at the border walls.

The two Lieutenant Generals in question were in agreement as they keep a hard vision at the sight before finally emerging into this new Earthland territory. Since there was no actual gate to separate the two countries, the group made their way inside and became serious upon what laid ahead. Naruto and Kurama were right beside the royal carriage and were also very attentive to their surroundings.

_Dead silence_ reigned supreme in the country of Bellum or otherwise known as, the Land of War. A patch of grass here and a small layer of mist in the faraway forest region could be seen, but what caused the travelers to remain impassive were the numerous human skull and bones glued to the uneven grounds. The name was dead accurate. This truly was the Land of War.

'_I wonder what happened here. How many battles were fought here? Why hasn't anyone stopped these battles from happening? I can't even count the number of skulls that are surrounding us and that makes everything very depressing. I better use my sensory abilities to make sure of any newcomers._' Naruto thought in the highest degree of calculation, bracing himself for the course of action.

With that, the journey continued in a conservative pace as the King and his entourage were informed by Kurama how his partner had activated his sensory skills. No one from the royal carriage could disagree to this change of pace, but words seemed to die down in their throats since they were literally blown away by this depressing war-inflicted country.

Suddenly; the White Dragon Slayer took a deep breath. "I don't sense anyone for miles that can wield magic. I even took the liberty of widening my search up to the deepest ends of this country, there's no one that wields magic." He stated calmly, glancing at his fellow travelers from his position.

The King and his entourage let out a heavy sigh of relief since they weren't going to face any troubles in this land after all. If there was no one with the ability of magic, they wouldn't have to worry about fighting those people. Though they could easily hold their own should a battle have transpired, they had no intention of getting into a fight if they could help it.

Naruto then cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "However, that doesn't mean there is no civilization around us because I sense there are roughly 24 people to the North-East, which is approximately 1,300 miles away from the Pergrande Kingdom's border. I think it is best if we meet these people first before heading off to our destination since it is on our way. Judging by what's around us, I doubt mages have passed through here for quite some time." He continued in a sagely tone, still keeping a fixed vision at his mission comrades.

Raising an eyebrow, Soshu let this information sink into his mindset. "So you mean to say civilians have been fighting wars over this land and that's how it got its name. This is troubling indeed. Who are these survivors and how long have they been surviving? So many questions can be derived, but they can only be solved through those people. I think we should make a stop there." He added into the talk and nodded to himself at his input.

'_**Hmmm… war heh. But what caused these ningens to fight in the first place?**_' Kurama thought curiously and smiled upon observing hundreds of human skeletons around him.

Through the intercom, Toma E. Fiore cleared his throat. "We have nothing to lose in my opinion. According to the screen in front of me, it's currently 1:15 PM here at the country of Bellum so even if we make this stop, we'll still be able to make it to the Pergrande Kingdom afore nightfall. Judging by the speed of the carriage, travelling a distance of 1300 miles won't take more us than 6 hours. Thanks for informing us of this, Naruto-san. Please guide us to where you sensed that group of people." He voiced out kindly before cutting off the connection.

Arcadios, Kama, and Kamika were definitely in approval to this conversation since their interests were piqued from the moment they heard of those survivors. Since it didn't matter to the time schedule if they stopped or not as they no longer had to worry about a fight, the decision was plain simple.

Nodding, Naruto turned his head towards the faint signature. "It's exactly why I offered the option in the first place, Toma-san. Let's get a move on. Follow me." He voiced out, to which his partner immediately braced himself.

As no further words were needed, Kurama blasted off in the directions his former Jinchuriki started giving out, while the carriage followed suit. Unwilling to make a stop at any point, the Fiore travelers continued their journey and observed the thousands upon thousands of skulls and bones laid on the destroyed land, giving them all the more reason to find out what transpired here.

An hour flew by into the high-speed getaway as the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head led his fellow travelers to the area where he sensed the survivors of this land. Just for safety measures, the blonde shinobi utilized his sensory abilities once more in order to make sure he was indeed correct when he relayed how there were no mages on this country and like his previous reading, there was no trace of a magical signature. Keeping this information to himself, he persisted with guiding his partner to where he made his reading and after twenty more minutes had passed into the journey, he quickly raised up his hand, to which Kurama and the royal carriage made a complete halt.

With that, Naruto turned towards his mission comrades. "The faint presence is right behind the forest region in front of us. There's no reason to overwhelm them by showing up at once so my partner and I will take the liberty of going first." He spoke seriously, waiting patiently for the group to formulate a response.

A thick forest region was illustrated in front of the Fiore travelers. Leading to this very spot, they had only witnessed a wide range of destroyed battlefields and boneyards so far into their journey, but there were other dense forests inside the country of Bellum that none of them paid attention to since it wasn't in their direction. This specific forest region was decorated in what seemed to be bows and arrows while many trees were marked with a variety of slashes. Apart from that scenario, a layer of smoke was seen hovering in the sky and deep inside the forest region in question.

On instinct; Kamika smiled at the word exchange. "I agree with Naruto-sama. It's just like when he hid the royal carriage in that town. He told us those people will get overwhelmed and it made perfect sense. If these people have faced war, it would make them on edge." She voiced resolutely and crossed her arms.

Scratching the back of his head, Kama nodded. "It does make sense and I do admit, I would love to ask these people a few questions of my own and see what they look like. Naruto-san, when you're done your job, could you give us a signal to show when you're ready for us to come forward?" He questioned in a curious tone, staring intently at the masked shinobi.

The two Lieutenant Generals onboard remained silent but their nods showed they were also in agreement of the blonde man's input. Positioned inside the royal carriage, Toma didn't need to add anything since his subordinates basically took the words he wanted to say out of his own mouth, while Hisui was still trying to get over the massacre she had witnessed in the country of Desierto.

Taking in those words, Naruto smiled behind his mask. "It's good to see you onboard with the plan and yes, I'll inform you through a signal. How I'll do that is quite simple." He stated coolly and revolved his vision to face his partner before continuing, "Kurama, I want you to transform back into kit size and hop onto my shoulder. When I give you the signal, you can let the others know if it's all right to come forward."

In return; the King and his entourage nodded their heads to this plan and remained in their seats for when their mission comrade would give them his signal. Meanwhile, Kurama didn't want to question his partner's judgment so he immediately changed shapes and hopped onto the man's shoulder.

The White Dragon Slayer then shot his teammates a nod of his own before disappearing deep into the forest, wondering what laid ahead. There were so many questions running through his mind, however, he chose to stay patient since he knew all of his inquiries would get answered soon enough. Blazing through the dense greenery in a silent manner which showed his ninja background, he narrowed his eyes behind his mask as the smell of smoke started hitting his nostrils. Along with the numerous bows and arrows he saw laid heavily across the plain, only added more curiosity to his mindset.

'_**I can literally envision the slaughters that must have went down in these lands.**_' Kurama thought happily but chose to push down his series of questions for now.

Five minutes had passed and Naruto was still making his way through the forest, keeping a fixed eye on anything strange in the vicinity. Suddenly; he stepped to the side as he noticed a sequence of traps and due to his shinobi skills, he was easily able to prevent them from activating. Turning his head, he saw several bows attached to nearby trees, showing him what consisted in that trap. On a poorly laid out trap on the ground a few meters ahead, there were wires connected to what seemed to be a net.

Eyes still narrowed, the Wizard Saint took a small sigh. "I think these people have tried their best to make sure no one intrudes their land. Had this land's mystery not piqued my interest, I would have respected their wishes, but I need to get some answers on who they are. Kurama, should these civilians react to our sudden arrival in an abrupt manner, I want you to stay silent and let me do the talking. They are our only hope to finding our answers and I have no intention of forcing them to do it." He whispered gently and proceed his way onward, while Kurama hesitantly bobbed his head at those words.

Another few minutes passed as Naruto remained fully attentive to his surroundings, knowing the sort of traps he had unremittingly barred from initiating. Meandering through the forest, he persisted his silent movement and was careful not to step on tree twigs that laid underneath his feet. Finally, he saw an opening and swiftly made his way outside, bracing himself for what was to come. Just as soon as he stepped forward, he frowned upon the sight of several arrows aimed his way.

"Hearken, thee who trespassed my tribe's home. Punishment thou shall receive." A large elderly man spoke harshly through his native dialect, glaring at the masked shinobi in front of him.

This elderly man wore trousers made up of what seemed to be fur but didn't have on a shirt. He had white stripes painted on his forehead. Beside the elderly male stood six men, seven women, and ten contrarily aged children. The men and infants shared the same attire as the elder, while the women and older female children wore tunic styled shirts and skirts made up of fur with leggings.

Surrounding the group were five wooden frames which were covered with woven mats and sheets of tree barks. These frames were cone shaped, while one frame stood out as it was shaped in the form of a rectangle with an arched roof. To finalize, ropes and strips of wood were wrapped around the frames in order to hold the tree barks in place. In the center of these frames laid pebbles forming a circle and inside were a few burning blocks of wood that illustrated a campfire.

At the interaction, Kurama bit back a snarl that was ready to emit. '_**You ningens are lucky you aren't dark mages or I would've ripped you to shreds. Naruto, I'll remain silent for now but should they become hostile, I will show them their place**_.' He ranted glacially in his mindset, hardening his expression at these newcomers.

Meanwhile, Naruto slowly lowered his hands. "I come in peace. I mean you no harm." He declared with a polite voice and keeping in tune to his words, he removed his mask from play.

Sensing not a single hint of deceit from the now identified whiskered mage, the elderly male swiped his left hand downwards, gesturing for his fellow people to lower their weapons, while the small children were looking up in confusion. The men and women all of whom were tightly holding onto their arrows in their hands, gazed intently at the blonde shinobi with extreme caution.

"Speak, outsider. We beseech thee!" The elder asserted strongly, unwilling to accept anything less than the absolute truth.

Hanging his mask against his coat, the White Dragon Slayer fixed eye-contact. "The reason behind my presence here of all places is because I'm travelling to the Pergrande Kingdom, and crossing through the country of Bellum leads to my destination. When I arrived here, I became confused at why this place was known as the Land of War but then I saw thousands of decomposed bodies all over. When I noticed the fire outside this forest area, I immediately took it upon myself to check it out. I am not here to harm you people. I would just like to know what happened in this land. Are there more survivors aside from yourselves?" He questioned in the utmost seriousness, expression literally oozing his curiosity.

Observing the elder stiffening at his input, Naruto inwardly nodded. '_Just like I had deduced, something very wrong happened if this man's reaction is anything to go by. That's why I didn't inform these people of how I sensed them upon our arrival at the country of Bellum. I don't want to give them any reason to fear us. I won't force them into anything, they haven't done anything yet to warrant such actions._' He thought in tune with his seriousness intact, confused as ever by this land's scenario.

In the interim; one male from the group raised his weapon. "Nay, we shalt not answer!" He announced coldly before letting out a light gasp, feeling his shoulder get forced downward.

"Silence, Balun. Take the others and avaunt." The elder stated fiercely before removing his hand from his companion's shoulder.

The man now recognized as Balun simply widened his eyes. "Nay, Kolya! Thou-" He couldn't even finish his sentence upon watching his leader's expression.

"Aroint, Balun… **ANON!**" The elder now known as Kolya roared authoritatively, bringing his tribe members to lower their heads in submission.

With that, the men and women went inside and took the children into their respective wooden frames, holding fearful looks since their leader had sent them away. Not knowing what could happen, they sighed gravely before disappearing inside, praying nothing terrible would transpire.

Naruto became very interested in return. "Kurama, I want you to go back where the others are. I'll send a clone back with you just in case. Once it dispels, you'll know that I'm done here. From what I see, this man wishes to have a private conversation with me and I won't deny him." He whispered in a determined manner, happy at the events being transpired.

If it were anyone else ordering him around, Kurama would've tore them to shreds. Naruto was the only one he was willing to listen to seeing as he was his best friend and the two have been long-time partners. Nodding, Kurama followed Naruto's clone away from the sight.

Sitting down on the ground cross-legged, Kolya looked up at the blonde shinobi. "Prithee…" He stated in a calm manner, gesturing for the man to sit down.

Naruto didn't quite understand this tribe leader's native tongue, but caught onto the gesture and politely sat down facing him. Approving of the action, Kolya pinned his arrow to the ground before rubbing his hands together in front of the campfire for some warmth.

Staring intently at his companion, the tribe leader took a deep sigh. "You are not familiar with our way of speech, outsider." He spoke into the silence and observed the nod he received in return before continuing, "Do not fret as I am capable of your way of speech as well. Pardon me if my words may need polishing. It has been a long time since I last talked like this."

Smiling at the words being shared, Naruto shook his head. "No, I can fully comprehend you now, and thank you for granting me this opportunity. I'm pleased you know how my native dialect because I was slightly confused by what I heard earlier. Now, I believe we have something to discuss." He replied in a polite manner, still holding his smile plastered across his features.

Kolya then gradually narrowed his eyes. "The Land of War… that is what they call my home. Why shall I heed to your request? This is personal and I shall protect my home's history against outsiders." He countered strongly, waiting for how the man will respond.

Not surprised by these turn of events, the **Slayer of Acnologia** kept fixed eye-contact. "I don't blame you for wanting to protect your country's history, Kolya-san. I was just curious to know what happened here and why the people of this land waged so many wars. If you don't wish to disclose this information, I'll leave and not bother you again. Like I said, I don't mean you or your people harm." He shot back in a sagely tone, showing he meant what he said.

In return; the tribe's leader looked at his companion in high calculation, searching for any sort of deceit whatsoever. He was renowned for reading people like a book but for the first time, he was genuinely surprised at facing such a difficult time because this blonde stranger seemed mysterious in so many ways that he couldn't explain it. It nerved him to no end.

"You are telling the truth, outsider. But still, I do not wish to disclose my tribe's history. There has been endless wars. So many lives were taken away. My tribe has lost too much and so have I." Kolya stated bluntly, to which he widened his eyes upon noticing a familiarity.

Breathing heavily, Kolya stared at the shinobi in front of him. "You too have experienced war, outsider. I can see it in your eyes. You have faced a lot of hardships. It's all very clear to me. However, I don't want to give inside knowledge to outsiders. That is not the way of my tribe. It has never been." He added into the talk and formulated a mixed expression, wondering what he should do here.

Rising to his feet, Naruto held a frown on his face before voicing out, "Yes I have fought a war and it was not pretty. Like I said, I don't blame you for not disclosing this country's information. If it's something you keep sacred, I won't force it out of you. Thank you for your hospitality Kolya-san. I'll be taking my leave now. It was nice meeting you."

Though the White Dragon Slayer had become somewhat disappointed at this change of pace, he couldn't find any reason to feel that way at this moment. These tribes were like a Guild and keeping in tune with this comparison, he knew no Legal Guild will ever share their inner secrets with one another. It wouldn't make sense whatsoever if that was the case. Therefore, he understood the reasoning.

"Wait."

Turning his head abruptly, Naruto saw the tribe leader staring intently at him, causing him to match the stare in return. Unwavering in their facial expressions, the duo experienced a familiarity. Naruto could feel the struggle and hardships the elder had to go through, while Kolya realized how similar this young man's life must have been for him to experience such a strong reading.

Sitting down once more, Kolya nodded his head. "I shall tell you my tale, outsider." He stated, to which the blonde shinobi formed a look of intrigue on his face.

Observing his surprised companion seating himself down, Kolya smiled gently. "Aye... Bellum has been at war for the last 200 years. This war was with two tribes, Konol and Mandu. Both sides suffered greatly. One tribe always tried showing dominance and the other would do the same. _Conflict, destruction, death_, _repeat_. A new tribe chief would be named after one was killed, and then cycle will repeat. No one was safe. _No one_." Kolya said in a heavy tone and took a sequence of deep breaths before continuing, "I am a 5th generation tribal chief and I am with the Konol tribe. Konol was my ancestor and founder of our tribe. All of my forefathers died in these wars. I lost my parents 10 years ago and that was when I was named tribal Chief. During this war, we were at the advantage. I had learned a lot of skills, but I still couldn't destroy the other tribe. However, one fateful day, a natural disaster struck Bellum and destroyed a large portion of the North-West side, the location of the Mandu tribe. They were killed in the disaster. All of them. Our tribe was nearly wiped out as well, including 3 of my daughters and my 2 sons. We had been planning a surprise attack on the Mandu tribe that day."

"There were only 16 of us left after that. We were the only survivors of this land." Kolya finished gravely and made an abrupt pause, letting out tears at his explanation.

Naruto remained silent as he heard every single word this elder spoke to him about, while feeling pained at the continuous flow of wars this man had to witness. There was so much he could say but he didn't know where to start.

A downcast expression then etched to **The White Flash's** features. "I see. I don't really have words to say how sorry I am for your losses, Kolya-san. I am a father of two little girls and know I'd never be the same should they pass, but you lost 6 of your children in these wars. I realize now why you didn't want to give your explanation earlier. I'm sorry you had to recall those days over mere curiosity." He replied sadly.

Shaking his head, Kolya smiled lightly at the young man's speech. "You do not need to apologize. I remember that war every day so you are not to blame. I trust you are knowledgeable about my home country now. I told you because you faced war as well. You can understand my pain. I can tell you want to express your share of war, but it is not needed. I have been through grief all my life and I do not wish to hear someone else's pain. Now I have one request to make." He spoke warmly and patted the blonde's shoulder before sitting back in his former position.

Nodding, Naruto looked intently at the old leader. "Name it." He stated flatly, wanting to see where this was going.

"Do _not_ tell _anyone_ my tale. This is for _your_ knowledge only. If you promise me this, I shall not regret my decision to let an outsider know of my country's history." Kolya voiced out in the utmost seriousness, glancing at the youngster in high calculation.

In return; Naruto formed a light frown on his face, pondering heavily on this request. He would have respected the elder's wishes without hesitation had it not been for the fact that he was married to six women, who he shared everything with. However, he felt so strongly about how this elder went through all the trouble of explaining his country's past history. It was very tough indeed.

Kolya then cleared his throat before repeating, "Shall I regret my decision?"

Collecting his thoughts, Naruto shook his head negative. "No Kolya-san, you will _not_ regret this decision. It's just that I have six wives and I never hide anything from them. That's why I appeared to be conflicted. However, you have nothing to worry about. I assure you, this is strictly between the two of us." He declared in a powerful tone, eyes holding nothing but truth.

Smiling at those words, Kolya sighed in relief. "Thank you, outsider. I am happy at this." He replied kindly before rising to his feet.

Getting up, Naruto smiled back at the elder. "Please, call me Naruto. That's my name. Oh and I want to ask you something, Kolya-san." He added to the talk and saw the nod he received in return before continuing, "This land of yours holds painful memories. Don't you want to leave? I can offer you a place somewhere else if you'd like. A new and better life. What do you say?"

Kolya merely shook his head firmly in the negative. "Thanks for the offer Naruto, but I cannot accept. This is the land of my father, my forefathers. I can't leave it behind, neither can any member of this tribe. It will be like spitting on my family's grave. The Konol tribe will stay here in the country of Bellum like they have done for centuries. As Konol's 5th generation Chief, I am not going to break this tradition. I have grown up in this land, and grown up with its traditions. I cannot betray our home." He replied in the utmost steadfastness, eyes brimming through his resolve.

Smile still in place, Naruto extended his right hand. "I will respect your wishes, Kolya-san. Now it's time I made my departure. Since I have to arrive at the Pergrande Kingdom by nightfall, I should get going. However, when I'm on my way back, I promise I'll make a stop here so we can get to know each other a little better. That is, if you want to." He voiced out in return, inwardly pleased at this friendly conversation he was having.

Kolya extended his own hand with a grin on his face before replying, "Thank you Naruto. Please do come back when you are free. I would like it if we had another talk. You're most welcome to the Konol Tribe and next time, you can bring your friends. Just remember not to tell anyone of my tribe's history. That is my one and only request. Farewell and I hope you make it safely to Pergrande Kingdom."

Nodding his head to show his determined state, the White Dragon Slayer met his companion for a firm handshake. Pulling away from the friendly action moments later, he chuckled as the elder patted his shoulders with his arrow in what appeared to be a form of respect, and bowed his head lightly in return to show his own form of respect. After that, he waved at the elderly man and put on his Dragon mask before vanishing in the distance

Arriving outside a moment later, Naruto dispelled his shadow clone, causing Kurama and the Fiore travelers to turns their heads in his direction as all of them realized what the dispelling meant. But since the blonde shinobi remembered the promise he made to Kolya of not relaying anything about what they had talked about, he knew what he had to do now.

"Well what happened, Naruto-san? I thought you dispelling your clone meant for us to begin moving into the forest. Why have you come outside?" Toma E. Fiore asked curiously through the intercom and held his hand on the button, waiting patiently for an answer.

In return; Naruto formed a serious expression. "Sorry, but that plan has changed." He stated in the same seriousness, observing the narrowed eyes forming in his direction.

"**Naruto, did something happen?**" Kurama questioned, wondering why his partner changed his mood so suddenly.

Naruto simply shook his head at his former bijuu's input. "No Kurama, nothing major. I know you wanted to hear about what was talked about inside, but I can't get into any details because I promised a certain someone that I won't speak of it to anyone." He said powerfully and revolved his vision to face the Fiore travelers before continuing, "I have respected that person's wishes and I would like it if everyone stopped pestering me about the details of this country. You knew this land was infected with wars in the past. Let's just leave it at that. Now if we're done here, I think we should make our departure to the Pergrande Kingdom. If we want to arrive on time, we have to leave right now."

Silence was met at the word exchange as no one could possibly hope to challenge the White Dragon Slayer's change of character. Toma E. Fiore was downcast at hearing this from Naruto since he wanted to know what transpired here at the country of Bellum, and these were the same thoughts his four guards were having at the moment. Hisui didn't show it, but she frowned inwardly at the interaction because she became very intrigued at learning about this war-inflicted land as well.

Though Kurama was very surprised at this development, he realized something serious had happened but if his partner wasn't talking to him about it, then he would not bother him by whining for details. After all, he could care less for human matters as he was the _Almighty Kyuubi-sama_. Mindset flaring in approval, the nine-tailed fox transformed back into his larger form, ready to depart.

Hopping onto his partner's back, the blonde shinobi raised up his right hand. "Let's go." He stated, to which Kurama and the royal carriage took off in blazing speeds.

…_now recognized as __**Earthland's Most Wanted**__, Naruto and his companions made their way to their final destination, the Pergrande Kingdom._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So Naruto made his way from Fiore, Bosco, Stella, Joya, Desierto, Bellum, and is soon going to arrive at his long awaited destination, the Pergrande Kingdom? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

_**The White Flash, Ace of Fairy Tail, Slayer of Acnologia, Slayer of the Apocalypse, Angel of Death, Earthland's Most Wanted.**_** Well… that's quite the resume. **_**Review!**_

**I worked 30 hours this week, had a 5 day class schedule at my university, and _still_ made an effort to write out this 27,000 word long chapter, all so you all could receive it before Christmas time. I am now officially on break from my university, but my work is going to take up all of my time until my university starts once again on the 5th of January. I also have to tend to family matters during my free time. Like I said in my last chapter's notes; my personal stuff is definitely _not_ making it any easy for me to continue writing, but the _only_ reason why I keep writing is to please all of you, my loyal fans. If that doesn't spell out my dedication to you each and every one of you, I really don't know what else I can say.**** I tried making everything flow as best as I could so therefore, I can only hope you all enjoyed the chapter in return.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	49. Roll out the Red Carpet

**Wow. It's been a while, eh? Well with the stuff I'm going through, I'm honestly surprised I even found the will to write. Nonetheless, here I am with the 49****th**** chapter. To those that bothered with reviewing the last chapter, you guys are the reason why I'm still here. Thank you very much for the continuous support. Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show! **

* * *

1,300 miles didn't seem too far in actuality, but the sight of thousands of human bones and skulls surrounding the Land of War made the journey seem endless. Though what may have transpired in this nation did pique the occupants of the royal carriage's interests, they knew better than to ask, knowing very well what their fellow traveler Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze spoke to them about earlier.

During the journey, Naruto summoned a shadow clone and sent the replica to fortify the country's walls through the usage of Fuinjutsu. Since he knew Kolya, the tribal chief wasn't going to leave this land, he made sure no one could ever illegally cross over, especially worthless dark mages. Hours later; he received a barrage of memories from one of his clones, providing him with the knowledge that the town he recently saved in the country of Desierto was perfectly safe from any intruders.

Toma E. Fiore's mindset was scattered. Sure he saw war in his time, but the sheer level of insanity he saw in Naruto's eyes when the mage massacred those bandits, made him shudder. The recollection scared him, but at the same time, he was beyond pleased because the blonde was on their side. He was going to make sure the magic council knows its place as well, knowing its chairman Gran Doma had a personality to disagree with Makarov Dreyer's Guild. _No one_ could afford making Fairy Tail their enemy.

Hisui E. Fiore simply refrained from any and all talks regarding this mission. She couldn't believe how Naruto acted so warmly and showed such a loving personality towards Desierto's natives, but displayed such brutality towards the town's bandits. She thought her Kingdom's executioners, The Garou Knights were cold-hearted – however, Naruto was on a whole other level to say the least. She was definitely going to watch her tongue from now on.

The two Garou Knights had different mindsets on what happened. Kamika merely let out hungry and lustful growls aimed at the White Dragon Slayer, knowing what he did to those dark mages brought everything inside her to shiver with the highest degree of desire. She had decided to make Naruto _hers_ and there was no way she would ever back down from this challenge.

Kama didn't feel the same way as his female subordinate, but learned a powerful lesson from that recent massacre. If you are a dark mage, prepare to die because the **Angel of Death** _will _end your existence.

Soshu and Arcadios were silent during this time. The two Lieutenant Generals didn't understand how their mission teammate acted so coldly towards those enemies, however, his actions did seem somewhat justified in their mindsets. Though they didn't believe all dark mages deserved such a massacre, they had no intention of budding into the blonde shinobi's business. If the man wanted those freaks dead, then they would abide by his judgment without a second of hesitation.

Kurama merely held a bright smile on his face and appeared to be a happy camper as he recalled all the dark mage trash he took care of, but growled inwardly since he lost the challenge against his speedy partner. However, he was content at the lives he took during that massacre and could only wonder if there were more trash he could eliminate in the Pergrande Kingdom. Just the thought of killing some foolish ningens brought his mindset to experience a warmth like no other.

Hours had passed into the journey and slowly yet steadily, the Fiore travelers braced themselves as they laid eyes on an upcoming fortified rectangular-shaped gate but what surprised them was the sheer size the structure held. Barb wires were positioned on top of the gate which disabled anyone from jumping over the boundary without facing _severe_ consequences. The fortified walls looked to be constructed out of powerful steel and the quality was extraordinary to say the least. Security towers with stadium lights loomed over each corner of the rectangular gate with cameras fixated everywhere for additional protection. All in all, it was one of the most secure locations in Earthland.

* * *

…_the Fiore travelers had now entered the Pergrande Kingdom's border at long last._

* * *

"_HALT! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!_" A booming sound came from one of the speakers nearby, while cameras aimed downwards at the group.

Clearing his throat, Soshu Tanaka rose from his seat. "Greetings. I believe you've been expecting us." He stated in a regal tone and stared intently into the camera before continuing, "We're from the nation of Fiore. My name is Soshu Tanaka, one of the Kingdom's Lieutenant Generals."

Shuffling noises resonated into the area as several guards began emerging into the picture, gazing strongly at the royal carriage. Inside the transport; Toma E. Fiore saw the security, wondering why they didn't open their fortified gates yet. Naruto remained impassive at the sight of the several sword-wielding guards, while Kurama simply rolled his eyes at the worthless display of paranoia.

"Give us your names. Each of you has to be on our list." One of the guards announced coldly, leveling a glare at the Fiore travelers.

In return; Naruto narrowed his vision behind his mask. "Tell me. For what reason do you require our names? Soshu-san already gave you the necessary information and it's obvious you know your King has been expecting us." He replied in a glacial tone and matched the weak glare before proceeding, "You do well to know your place, guard-san. We've been traveling for a week straight and none of us are in any mood for this nonsense. Do _not_ test my patience and if you do, you'll find that sword you have strapped to your back… _forced_ down your throat in a matter of seconds."

Quivering fiercely as the masked stranger's cold eyes brought him to hallucinate, the Pergrande guard and his fellow companions inched backwards out of paramount fear, unwilling to argue with the confident man. The guard who spoke simply had his jaw dropped at the display, wondering how the masked ninja spoke with such a tone that brought him to submit.

Onboard the royal carriage; Kamika almost achieved climax as she grinded her calves together and slid a hand into her kimono, lustfully gazing at the authoritative blonde shinobi. Moaning at the thought of getting relentlessly ravished by him in the wilderness, she kept squirming in her seat with desire. Before she could continue putting on a _show_ for the guards nearby, she felt her right cheek stinging in pain, courtesy of a firm slap snapping her back from the pleasurable dream-world she was confined within.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kamika. Why do you continue to fawn over Naruto-san in such a shameful manner?" Kama whispered fiercely as he pulled back his hand, staring at his female subordinate in concern.

Kamika gritted her teeth at her leader's choice of words, but decided not to say anything in return and simply receded in cupping her red cheek, hoping the stinging pain would go away. With a murderous glare now aimed at the Garou Knight leader, she fixed her kimono and leaned back into her seat, much to the disappointment of the Pergrande Kingdom guards on the sidelines.

'_**Ningen, you better watch yourself.**_' Kurama thought in humor and smirked maniacally before continuing his train of thoughts, '_**I don't know why Naruto hasn't put you in your place yet, but I can only assume he's waiting for the right opportunity. If his mates find out, they'll tear you limb from bloody limb. After all; they hate you fangirls more than I hate leaving dark mage ningens alive, which is saying something**_.'

At the same time; Naruto didn't bother with Kamika's lustful actions, but understood that he would have to do something about the female mage sooner or later. He simply figured ignoring her for the most part would provide him with some relief, however, the woman only grew more infatuated with him. Now, he was somewhat conflicted in his thought process. On one hand, he could deal with the situation himself – while on the other, his wives could do it for him. He could only smirk at the mere thought. Shaking his head, he returned to staring at the trembling Pergrande Kingdom guards.

Not aware of the display, Toma E. Fiore looked out his window. '_Naruto-san. I know you don't accept getting talked down to, but this is an important mission and it's very crucial to our nation as a whole. I can only hope you can endure it for a while_.' He debated with himself, wondering what he should expect in regards to this upcoming treaty signing.

Rushing out of one security tower, a newcomer hastily emerged into the vicinity. This newcomer was a middle-aged male who donned a simple white kimono-like outfit and sandals. He had black eyes and long brown hair which he tied up in a pony-tail. He also had several bandages on his hands along with belt around his waist that contained a pouch and sword attached to it.

"Guests from the Fiore nation, welcome to the Pergrande Kingdom." The newcomer announced powerfully, bowing his head in respect to the travelers.

Raising his head a second later, the man sighed deeply. "Please pardon my subordinates for their callous behavior. Because the Pergrande Kingdom doesn't show much hospitality to others, our entire nation was weary when we received word of this upcoming treaty. Moving on; my name is Kento Nakajima and I'm one of His Majesty's most trusted soldier. I was ordered to stand by the security towers, expecting you and your companions." The man now recognized as Kento Nakajima spoke in an apologetic tone and formed a smile on his face before explaining, "His Majesty is awaiting your arrival at the palace. If you are ready, it'll be my honor to lead you to your destination and once again, please pardon my subordinates for their lack of hospitality."

Following suit, the Pergrande Kingdom guards lowered their heads at their leader's words before scampering into their towers, ashamed at their lack of manners. Sighing sadly at this development, Kento shook his head before turning his vision back to the royal carriage. Naruto simply looked at the guard in interest, pleased at this change of pace, while Kurama remained bored as he could ever be.

From inside the carriage, the King turned on the intercom device. "Greetings, Kento-san. This is Toma E. Fiore and don't worry. I am not surprised by what recently transpired because I understand your nation is secretive, judging by the lack of information I have on Pergrande. Therefore, it makes sense if your Kingdom doesn't really treat other nations with warmth. Now I wish I could talk more, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep the King waiting. Thank you for offering to take us to the castle." He said kindly and smiled at the man from his seat before cutting off the connection.

As no further words were needed, Kento made a quick gesture, to which a white horse that was decorated with royal emblems emerged into the picture. Getting on top of his method of transport, the Pergrande Kingdom's guard turned his head and nodded before rushing off into the distance, while the royal carriage and Kurama followed suit without a second of hesitation.

After half an hour passed into the journey, Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask. '_I see nothing but acres upon acres of land and that isn't too surprising since Pergrande is the largest nation of Earthland. I don't really see major agriculture nearby which is the primary reason for our mission, however, I may be wrong and it could be hidden on the outskirts. The only major sight is an upcoming structure and I guess that could be the palace. Like Desierto, this land doesn't hold any magical presence. Interesting._' He thought analytically, glancing around his surroundings in calculation.

Another forty-five minutes later, Kento Nakajima cleared his throat before announcing, "We'll be approaching the castle in 10 minutes!"

Everyone inside the royal carriage braced themselves as they heard the royal guard loud and clear, while Kurama continued his unwavering speed across the well-kept grassy plain. True enough, an enormous white-bricked castle up ahead loomed over everything in sight. The castle in question was surrounded by a lush garden which was adorned by a large amount of flowers, possessing flowerbeds and artistically arranged plants and small hedges housed ornately decorated streetlamps with wavy poles ending in large orbs with circular objects surrounding them. As the travelers grew even closer, they saw mosaics adorned streets which consisted of a variety of small rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles. In front of the palace sat a fountain which was surrounding by a shallow pool in which water jetted upwards from both the fountain and the pool.

"This is quite the sight. It reminds me of my own Kingdom." Toma E. Fiore spoke through the intercom in an awe-struck tone, observing the royal lands.

Soon enough, the Fiore travelers arrived to the Pergrande Kingdom palace which appeared to consist of different yet uniform buildings fused together with some sections protruding outwards and assuming particular forms. The walls looked to be mainly adorned by orders of large rectangular windows lined up and flanked by extended pillars. The main entrance of the castle was a large door topped by a highly decorative arc which was pointed at the top and had a large flower window at the central part. Ancient engravings were seen all over the palace with various swords and weaponry being the illustration. The building took an arched form several meters away from the entrance which was similar to a cylinder shape and was held above a spire that was placed in the back part of the structure. A round tower topped the castle that was adorned by elongated windows ending in a dome from which the thinner top part went up several meters before ending in a pointed tiled roof.

Making a complete halt, Kento smiled at the group. "We've made it to His Majesty's Kingdom. If you would follow me, I'll lead you inside. Toma-sama, I'll call for a guard to park your carriage underground." He voiced out in a polite manner, hopping off from his choice of transport.

Without hesitation, Tome E. Fiore and his daughter emerged outside from the royal carriage as what the guard said sounded perfect to them. Seeing the action, Kento held his smile intact and whistled for someone to perform the task of parking the extravagant machinery. Following suit; Soshu, Arcadios, Kamika, and Kama jumped off the transport and grew attentive since they wanted to show they were their leader's guards. There was no room for errors.

'_**We've made it at long last. It was quite the journey I must say**_.' Kurama thought plainly and used his shape-shifting ability to transform back to kit form.

Naruto quickly hopped off his partner's back as he caught onto what the bijuu was trying to do. With a heavy sigh, he smiled behind his mask because his mission to escort the King to this land was _half-way_ complete. No words were shared at this time as Kento Nakajima began leading everyone inside the castle which they did without arguing. Kurama jumped onto his former Jinchuriki's shoulder and joined in on the action.

"His Majesty's palace extends to a 5th of Pergrande Kingdom's total size and it was constructed almost 200 years ago under the orders of the 1st leader of our nation, Shinto. The palace has a total of 6 floors and a lower floor in which there is an underground parking lot. There are 50 bedrooms in the palace and each of them has an attached bathroom but there are separate bathrooms available as well. There is a dining and lounge area on every floor, and a swimming pool outside where the garden is situated." Kento spoke into the silence and smiled at the awe-struck look of Fiore's leader.

Regaining his composure, Toma E. Fiore nodded his head. "I see. Thank you for the details of the palace, Kento-san. It truly is a magnificent sight to behold. Maybe later on, someone could show me more of the castle. Are you going to lead us to where the King is present now?" He questioned in a regal manner, looking up at the royal guard.

"Of course, Toma-sama. I'm going to lead you there right now. His Majesty is going to be pleased you've arrived on time, and is currently awaiting your arrival inside the dining lounge on this floor." Kento said with a bright smile on his face and took a deep sigh before continuing, "I'll also take the liberty of showing you around the palace after the feast if you're willing. If not, we'll do that in the morning. We already set up your quarters for the night."

Toma E. Fiore could only smile at the guard as he was appreciative of the comment, while Hisui was in awe at the sight of the royal castle which was much larger than her own Kingdom. The guards said nothing but stayed attentive to their surroundings for anything out of the ordinary.

"**Naruto, I'm going to take off now. I have no intention of boring myself to death by spending my precious time on a damn dinner party. I might as well wear a dress. No thanks.**" Kurama whispered with a growl before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Laughing inwardly at the sight, Naruto shook his head as his partner was hilarious at times. Walking along the carpeted floor, he continued the journey alongside his teammates and also became attentive, bracing himself for anything that could transpire here in the castle. A few moments passed into the walk before the Fiore travelers entered their designated location, which was a beauty in itself.

Pergrande Kingdom's royal dining lounge held a massive size with an extremely large table with 50 chairs set opposite to each other. Various food dishes were spread over the table with several bottles of drinks, condiments, and plates of exotic fruit. A dozen uniformed guards stood near the table, where two newcomers were seated.

"Toma-dono, salutations and welcome to the Pergrande Kingdom. I know it must have been a very taxing journey so I'll quickly introduce myself and then we can get started on dinner." An elderly male spoke as he rose from his chair, smiling warmly at the Fiore travelers.

Observing the slight looks of confusion, the elder kept his smile intact. "With the exception of the Dragon masked stranger, I see none of you caught onto my identity. It's quite all right; it's evident that the Pergrande Kingdom's law of maintaining strict privacy hasn't lost its touch." He voiced out with a chuckle and shook his head before continuing, "It's the reason why my name wasn't entailed on your Mission Statement, Toma-dono. My name is Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi and I'm the ruler of this land."

The elderly male now recognized as Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi had long black hair which almost reached down to his shoulders, and a noticeable scar stretching from his right jaw to his eye. He had black eyes and wrinkles prominent all over his face along with a grey goatee and moustache. He also donned a simple attire consisting of a white kimono-like outfit and sandals.

"My name is Ayumi Nobuyoshi, and I'm the Princess of the Pergrande Kingdom." A young woman now recognized as the King's daughter announced politely, bowing her head to the group.

Like her father, Ayumi had long black hair but the only difference was that she had it held together at the top with a hairband, while the rest of her hair flowed down to her waist. She donned an attire of a tight white kimono that showed her voluptuous figure and wore plain sandals.

'_It was quite obvious, but whatever…_' Naruto thought plainly, smirking behind his mask upon witnessing the elder's amused expression.

"Sorry for not noticing earlier, Kazuhiko-dono." Toma E. Fiore announced with a smile and shook his head before continuing, "I don't mind the secrecy. I can understand why your nation refrains from handing out personal details. If it was up to me, I would have done the exact same. Nonetheless, thank you once again for allowing Fiore the opportunity to step foot into your land. I'm honored you gave us this chance."

Kazuhiko simply kept his smile in place, nodding along to the word exchange. '_Toma-dono seems quite polite in his way of speech which is very good because I was concerned that he would be an arrogant man. I sincerely hope this treaty works out in the end. That way, both nations could prosper._' He thought in the utmost glee, careful not to show his excitement to the group.

"I'm Hisui E. Fiore, and I'm the Fiore Kingdom's Princess." Hisui spoke smugly, but had the decency to bow her head to the royal duo.

'_It's so uncommon to see a princess of all people displaying such obvious arrogance._' Ayumi thought with a raised eyebrow before continuing her thought process, '_Did something happen to her or is she always like this? Strange._'

"My name is Arcadios and I'm a Lieutenant General for the Royal Knight Squadron." Arcadios announced in hesitation, not wanting to boast about his personality any longer. He couldn't afford to embarrass his King by acting smug, nor did he want to get on the blonde shinobi's bad side again.

"I'm Soshu Tanaka and like my partner, I also hold the rank of Lieutenant General." Soshu spoke kindly with his head bowed, showing the utmost respect for the royal duo.

"My name is Kama and I'm the leader of the Garou Knights." Kama said in a polite voice and gestured his hand to the right before continuing, "The woman beside me is Kamika, one of my subordinates."

Seeing all eyes on him, Naruto smirked behind his mask. "Just call me Dragon." He stated coolly, to which several Pergrande natives sweatdropped at the vague introduction.

Nodding after hearing the introductions, Kazuhiko cleared his throat. "Please sit down everyone. My guards will now serve us all some dinner." He stated warmly and framed a smile on his face, observing the Fiore travelers graciously sitting down in free chairs.

With a warm smile working its way to his features, Toma E. Fiore leaned into his chair. '_Kazuhiko-dono is a just leader. Normally, other Kings wouldn't allow guards to eat dinner with them, but to see this makes for a delightful turn of events. I can only hope this treaty signing goes well._' He thought in calculation, amazed at the various cuisines in front of him.

Meanwhile; Arcadios, Soshu, and Kama settled down, while Kamika smirked as she sat beside the White Dragon Slayer, mentally planning out how she was going to seduce him tonight.

"Aren't you going to take off your mask, guard-san? How are you going to eat?" Kazuhiko asked, glancing strangely at the blonde shinobi.

Shaking his head, Naruto fixed eye-contact at the elder. "No, I'm fine. I actually had an early dinner so I'm not going to be eating at the moment, but thanks for the concern." He answered in a calm tone, to which several Pergrande guards sweatdropped once more at his words.

Kazuhiko immediately grew confused at the masked stranger's assertiveness, knowing how no one dared talk to him in such a familiar manner. Though he should have considered this as a sign of disrespect, he didn't feel that way. In full honesty he was intrigued. It was pleasant to see someone who was able to stand his ground and not cower beneath his presence.

'_Wow, this man talked to tou-sama with such confidence. Who is he? I need to find out._' Ayumi thought analytically, staring at the masked ninja.

Narrowing her eyes, Kamika glared at the Pergrande leader's daughter. '_Who the hell does she think she is, looking at Naruto-sama in such a manner? I don't care if she's royalty. If this bitch tries anything, I'll rip her to shreds. Naruto-sama is mine. Only I will have him!_' She ranted in her mind, unwilling to let this harlot get close to the one she was lusting over.

Kama saw the look on his female subordinate's face and sighed as Kamika was always someone who held a one-sided mindset. Kicking the woman's left leg from under the table, he glared at her in a heated fashion, growling inwardly at the _murderous_ glare he received from her in return. Arcadios and Soshu said nothing in response to the confusing situation, but graciously breathed in the wonderful aroma from the delicacies present on their dinner table. With that, the royal feast commenced.

Naruto simply kept an investigative glance around his surroundings as the group began eating. '_I won't reveal my face to these Pergrande natives just yet. I don't know why, but I can sense something fishy going on here. No one for miles on end can wield magic due to what I sensed earlier, however, there's a dark aura present within the confines of this castle. I have to find out more._' He thought to himself, glancing at the guards from the corner of his eye.

Finishing up with his meal, Kazuhiko wiped his mouth. "You intrigue me, masked stranger. I don't need to see your face to realize you're a warrior that has been through tough times and struggle. Your posture alone made it very clear. Also, the way you spoke to me prior to our feast only feeds more to my curious mind. You're quite young but at the same time, I can tell you're wise beyond your years." He said in a sagely tone, placing the table cloth back on the dinner table.

Raising an eyebrow behind his mask, Naruto let out a chuckle. "My posture alone huh? Oh and please, just call me Dragon for now. Anyway, I'm not too surprised by what you said. You weren't made King for nothing, Kazuhiko-san." He replied slyly and smirked at the amused expression on the elder's face before continuing, "You intrigue me as well. I can tell that you also share a warrior background and judging by _your_ posture, it's pretty obvious that you're a samurai. In fact, I believe _every_ guard of the Pergrande Kingdom are skilled samurai."

The remaining Fiore travelers were caught by surprise at the blonde shinobi's declaration. Pergrande was and still remained a mystery, even with its leader's identity revealed. Toma E. Fiore knew this nation didn't leak out any information to anyone, apart from its large agriculture, which was why he agreed to travel to this mysterious land in the first place. Not a single book anywhere in Fiore held information regarding the Pergrande Kingdom either. However, Naruto somehow made an assumption and judging by the King's expression, it was obvious the blonde hit a bull's eye in the assumption.

'_Naruto-sama, you continue to surprise me_.' Kamika thought with a hungry growl, licking her lips at the confidence the masked ninja displayed.

Laughing a little, Kazuhiko nodded happily in content. "You're a mystery, Dragon-san. I'm shocked at how you deduced so much in so little time but nonetheless, you are indeed correct. I am a samurai and so are my subordinates." He answered calmly and smiled at the masked man before continuing, "You didn't even add a respectful honorific to my name and that's something new to me. You didn't give me your name either so it's obvious you aren't going to reveal your true identity. Don't worry. I won't budge for answers for now."

"Why I didn't give you that honorific is quite simple." Naruto countered in a flat tone, staring directly into the elder's eyes.

As the samurai leader shot him a nod, the Wizard Saint explained, "Respect is earned, not given. You're a samurai so my words shouldn't prove to be much of a revelation. After all; it's in tune with the Bushido Code, which I'm sure you follow."

Getting up from his seat, Kazuhiko resonated a wide grin on his face. "You're familiar with the Bushido Code? I'm _very_ impressed!" He replied with a perky voice and kept his grin intact at the nod he received in return before continuing, "Indeed; one of the virtues from the Bushido Code focuses on respect. For some reason, you hold a great deal of knowledge on Samurai and that only continues to fuel my curious mind. I'd like to find out more about you, but according to the samurai mindset you're already familiar with, patience is also a virtue. Therefore, I'll wait for as long as I have to."

The Fiore travelers were in awe at the display, watching the blonde shinobi and samurai bonding over their ways of life. Though Arcadios was admired for his swordsmanship, he didn't really concern himself with the Bushido Code because textbooks didn't reveal much details on the samurai laws. Like his fellow Lieutenant General, Soshu was on the same page. Kama and Kamika, the two Garou Knights were completely lost on the topic, while Toma E. Fiore simply grinned wildly at his nation's mage.

'_Amazing… Dragon-san holds such knowledge and isn't a samurai? That's quite interesting._' Kento Nakajima thought in pride, pleased at the current development.

Turning his head, the Pergrande Kingdom leader smiled. "Ayumi-chan since you're done with dinner, I'd like for you to come with me. Let's show our guests to their quarters." He voiced out and hastily snapped his fingers together, observing his daughter who seemed to be completely out of it.

Ayumi was simply in a daze at the entire interaction, unknowing what to say or do at this point since she was also shocked at how easily the Fiore guard made such a bold declaration. She thought for sure her normally strict parent would have spoken out against the man for the lack of respect he displayed by not allotting a respectful honorific, but instead, her father actually was interested in this masked enigma.

Regaining her composure, Ayumi nodded hesitantly. "Hai, tou-sama." She announced with a sigh, following her parent's orders.

In return; Fiore's leader rose to his feet. "Thank you for providing us with a place to stay for the night, Kazuhiko-dono. I can assume we'll have our conference meeting tomorrow morning?" He voiced out and smiled, pleased at how cooperative his fellow King was acting.

"Toma-dono; providing you with a place to stay is the least I can do, considering how far you had to travel. Hai, after breakfast tomorrow morning, we'll have our long-awaited discussion." Kazuhiko replied before turning his head, gesturing for his royal guard to tag along.

Catching onto the gesture, Kento immediately stepped forward before saying, "All right. If you'll please follow me, I'll lead you all to the upstairs portion."

Following suit; the White Dragon Slayer rose to his feet and began walking along with his fellow travelers to where Kento was leading them. Pleased at the extravagance this palace held and the sight of fascinating engravings on each wall, he continued making his way to the curved staircase. After spending a moment in silence, the group finally arrived to the second floor of the castle.

Turning his heel, Kento led His Majesty's guests to a wide hallway. Progressing further, he walked along the carpet path and hummed to himself as the designated location was fast arriving. A mere second later, he made a complete halt, to which everyone else did the same.

Twisting the handle to one of the doors, Kento took a step back. "Toma-sama, this shall be your personal quarter for the remainder of your stay. Each floor has 2 master bedrooms and one has been assigned to you, while the second which is right next to your quarters has been assigned to Hisui-sama. We hope everything is to your liking." He announced warmly and walked a few steps ahead before opening the Fiore princess' room.

Nodding in content, Toma E. Fiore smiled at the cooperative guard. "Thank you, Kento-san. I'll retire for the night as I'm thoroughly tired out from the journey. I'm sure my daughter feels the same way because I saw her dozing off during dinner." He stated with a light amused tone, chuckling at his daughter huffing in embarrassment.

Turning his head, Fiore's leader held his smile intact before continuing, "Thank you for such a warm welcome, Kazuhiko-dono. Once again, I am honored that you took the liberty of allowing us to stay at your palace. I guess if there's nothing else, I'll retire to my quarters."

"Don't mention it, Toma-dono. Rest well. I'll see you in the morning." Kazuhiko stated kindly and breathed in peace at the sight of the old man's pleased expression.

After bowing his head in gratitude to those words, the King of Fiore waved off his still-embarrassed daughter and walked inside his room before closing the door behind him, while the daughter in question simply rushed off into her own quarters to have a good night's rest. Meanwhile, Kento began showing everyone else to their individual rooms, while the Pergrande Kingdom's leader and his daughter Ayumi looked on in warmth at the expressions of contentment found on their guests' features.

Just then; Kazuhiko raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to get some rest?" He asked in confusion, looking at the last remaining Fiore traveler.

Naruto merely chuckled at those words. "I actually saw a terrace nearby and wanted to spend a few minutes out there. I'll get some rest after that, but thank you for your concern, Kazuhiko-san." He answered politely, waving off the man's worries.

Laughing heartily at the response, Kazuhiko shook his head. "You just intrigue me, Dragon-san. Sure go right ahead, be my guest. Have a good night. Come, Ayumi-chan." He stated in amusement, taking a liking to this masked enigma standing in front of him.

Smirking behind his mask, Naruto waved off the Pergrande Kingdom's leader once more, observing the man in question walking off into the distance. Amused at how the samurai's daughter simply stared at him for a moment, he turned around and began making his way to the terrace, while Ayumi regained her dazed composure before heading in the direction of her father.

Approaching the masked man, Kento scratched the back of his head. "You've caught His Majesty's attention, Dragon-san. It's quite the rare sight to behold. Anyway, if you require anything, please don't hesitate to call upon the guards. Their station will be located at the west wing of this floor, but you'll be seeing them quite often as they'll be making hourly rounds to maintain security in the castle." He explained in a sagely tone and bowed his head before leaving the vicinity.

Smiling, Naruto continued his walk and finally approached a sliding door, which lead to the castle's second floor terrace. Stepping into the large structure, he looked upwards and became amazed at how elegant the moon looked in the starry night.

'_It's near impossible to see such beauty in Magnolia Town because there are so many buildings and houses; not to mention the amount of technological development Fiore holds, far exceeds Pergrande by a margin. The only place that compares is Joya and that country is in a league of its own in the technological development field. Pergrande Kingdom is samurai populated so it makes sense there aren't a lot of modern buildings and structures.' _The White Dragon Slayer spoke inwardly and smiled as a certain recollection made its presence known.

'_I should really give my wives and children a call tonight. Yesterday's conversation barely lasted five minutes because of the schedule we had to keep. If Kazuhiko-san allows it, I'll bring my family here from time to time for vacation. I'm sure they'll enjoy themselves out here in this peaceful nation._' Naruto continued his thought process before narrowing his eyes, sensing someone approaching.

"It's a beautiful night."

Turning his head, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head saw Ayumi, who was the source of the sound. Nodding with his back against the terrace wall, he looked on intently, wondering what the Pergrande Kingdom leader's daughter was doing here of all places.

"The moon always appears so bright here in the Pergrande Kingdom. In Earthland, we are one of the rare _few_ nations that can observe the moon like this. It truly is a wonderful sight." The Princess whispered in a soft tone and smiled as she approached the terrace boundary.

Propping her elbows above the terrace boundary, Ayumi proceeded, "Tou-sama was talking about you before he went to his quarters. You're very mysterious and not even tou-sama was able to find out anything about you, not to mention the mask you wear to hide your identity. You know; you're the first person that has ever made such a first impression on my father. It's quite strange."

"So you came here to feed me this gossip?" Naruto replied flatly as he leaned back against the terrace wall and shook his head before continuing, "That was quite unnecessary. I already knew your father was interested in learning who I am because he made it clear earlier."

Blushing in embarrassment, Ayumi mumbled heated words under her breath at the sly comment she received, but couldn't form any productive response to give in return. Turning around with a glare now flickering in the man's direction, her expressions changed upon observing a shadowy-figure.

"I already sensed you a few minutes ago. You can come out now." Naruto announced plainly, not once looking away from the starry night.

Ayumi grew amazed at the masked ninja's input because she didn't even sense anything, however, the masked ninja in question sensed the presence without even looking. This only added more curiosity to her mindset, but she pushed all her thoughts to the side for now. Just then; she saw a newcomer emerging into the picture and upon glancing intently, she saw it was Kamika.

'_That bitch... I knew she would be here._' The female Garou Knight growled in her mind, glaring daggers at the Pergrande Kingdom's princess.

With her vision directed at the White Dragon Slayer, Kamika gazed at him through lust-filled eyes and slowly began walking towards him with a sway in her hips. As her high heels tapped against the rocky terrace floor, she ignored the Pergrande Princess' presence. Opening up the strings of her bathrobe, she let the attire fall and stepped out in a very tight _unbuttoned_ shirt that showed a significant amount of cleavage, while wearing _almost _nothing from the waist down, revealing her slender legs.

'_W-what in the world is she doing? She's practically naked!_' Ayumi ranted inwardly, wondering if she should leave the terrace at the moment.

"Dragon-sama... I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night in my quarters." Kamika purred hungrily before folding her arms under her breasts, accentuating her figure.

The female Garou Knight then tore off her shirt in order to reveal her skimpy bra which barely hid her breasts, and began jiggling her ample mounds up and down with the utilization of her hands. Pride stinging upon realizing her seduction target wasn't paying attention, she moaned loudly, hoping the man would get a good look at every curve on her body. She needed this plan to work, after all.

Ayumi was simply formulated an extremely awkward expression at the events transpired, wondering why the female mage was degrading herself to such a degree. Since she was royalty, the sight of this foolishness was igniting her body in a fit of rage and disgust. A long sigh of relief did escape her lips shortly after – it seemed the White Dragon Slayer didn't even bother sparing the lustful woman a glance, much to the approval of the Pergrande Kingdom's heir. Realizing the masked man wasn't going to for such a demeaning trick, her respect for him only grew from this change of pace.

Seething at the lack of response, Kamika turned towards the princess. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep, _your highness?_ I mean isn't it past your bed time?" She asked bluntly, forcing down the urge to utterly humiliate the non-magic wielding female.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ayumi shouted angrily with a heated glare, growing infuriated by this ill-modest mage.

"You heard me, _princess_." Kamika growled with a dark smirk etched to her features, showing her distaste for the woman.

'_One call to the castle guards and she'll be detained, but I can't follow through with it._' Ayumi debated with herself, trying to keep herself calm through this development. '_The King of Fiore will get upset if he heard of this, and I don't even know how tou-sama will react. No; I won't stoop so low. I am a Princess. I have to act like one._'

"Hmmm... I should really clean my coat. It got a little dusty from the journey." Naruto spoke out in a calm fashion, not bothering with the foolish cat-fight.

Kamika then quickly faced the Wizard Saint before purring, "Please come to my quarters, Dragon-sama. Forget your coat. You can clean _me _all-night long."

"What a skank..." Pergrande's Princess mumbled furiously, repulsed by the shameful actions of the mage in question.

"What was that?!" The female Garou Knight roared, revolving her vision back at the Pergrande Kingdom's heir.

Snorting at the question, Ayumi narrowed her eyes. "I called you a _skank_. Why, does it bother you? I mean just look at yourself. I've seen people wearing more in hot springs for goodness sake. Tell me, have you no decency? Not only are you a skank, but you're also a petty, shallow woman." She answered fiercely, crossing her arms in the utmost annoyance.

Kamika slowly began gathering up her magical energy before halting her movement, realizing if she proceeded with what she wanted to do, she would get punished severely. She could _not_ take the risk of angering her King nor could she take the risk of ruining this mission. It was far too important. Turning her head, she went wide-eyed as the blonde shinobi was _no longer_ present on the terrace.

"You... you good for nothing bitch. You caused Dragon-sama to leave." The female Garou Knight spoke through clenched fists and spat out in revulsion before continuing, "My plan was simple. When he was talking about going to the terrace, I decided to wear literally nothing but a skimpy shirt so he could see _everything_ I have to offer him. It's because of _you_ he decided to leave, _princess_."

Snorting once more, Ayumi shook her head. "If he left, it's because of your damn antics, you _peasant_. I was having a normal talk with him, but then _you_ showed up and ruined it by acting like a skank. One call and my guards will detain you for insulting me, not to mention my father will get furious. Now I want you to get lost before I lose my temper. I will not tell you again." She explained in a frustrated tone, glaring heavily at the female Garou Knight.

"This isn't over. You will pay for ruining my plan, princess. Count on it." Kamika snarled as she grabbed hold of her bathrobe before rushing out of the terrace.

'_You've made a terrible enemy, skank._' Ayumi thought in disgust and turned her head, in order to observe the marvelous night sky.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

After placing his mask on the nightstand, the **Angel of Death **collapsed onto his quarter's bed. Having already applied a Fuinjutsu-powered silencing barrier around his room and a security seal on his door, he knew a certain female Garou Knight wouldn't be allowed passage. Just the thought of his ladies finding out about what happened on the terrace caused him to smirk.

Naruto then took out his **Video Communication Lacrima**. '_Now let's see how my wives are doing._' He thought in happiness, establishing a link to the lacrima back home.

As a hovering screen popped into the picture, out came an illustration of Erza who currently had on a very revealing pure white colored lace nightgown, which clearly illustrated her silky red bra and red lace panties underneath; an attire that left nothing to the imagination. The swordswoman seductively laid on a bed with her slender legs overlapping each other – a radiant and highly extravagant diamond necklace hung comfortably in the valley of her voluptuous breasts.

"_Ohaiyo, this is Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze. How are you tonight, my beloved Danna-sama?_" Erza purred angelically, licking her lips in a mischievous manner.

"Danna-sama, huh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and smiled fondly at the woman before continuing, "That name sure brings back memories. I believe the last time you called me that was when we were on our honeymoon, my sexy _Rose Petal_."

Chuckling lightly at seeing his wife's sultry smile, Naruto shook his head. "I'm doing fine. How are you tonight? Judging by what you're wearing and seeing the plate of strawberry cheesecake next to you, it's obvious you had this planned out for quite some time. I wonder how you managed to grab the lacrima without anyone noticing but it was a devious plan, Erza-chan." He explained in amusement, picturing how the others would react to this change of pace.

Smirking in appreciation at her lover's input, **Titania** hummed a sweet melodic tune. "_Why thank you, my handsome Naru-kun and I'm doing so much better, now that I'm talking to you. Oh I replaced the lacrima we had downstairs with one I bought recently, and my sisters had absolutely no idea so they're out of the loop… but enough of that. I finally have my alone time with you and I'm not going to waste it._" She explained in a sagely tone. The pride she felt from her action was clearly evident on her features.

"_After all, this was meant to be a booty call._" Erza finalized with a sexy whisper, trying to maneuver some seduction into the flow.

The **Slayer of the Apocalypse** could only formulate a foxy grin at those words. "_Ara ara_, Erza-chan. I like your plan, however, that's _not_ the meaning of a booty call." He stated flatly before making an abrupt pause, wanting to see if his wife would get riled up at his comment.

Puffing out her cheeks, Erza glared at her husband for his sly comment and crossed her arms in a childish fashion, wondering what to say in return. Like a light bulb illuminating inside her head, she smirked deviously before nodding to herself at the plan she just conjured up.

"_Well then; allow me to change your mind_." The red-haired female purred as she leaned into the device, blowing her adoring man a kiss in order to start the demonstration.

Not wasting another second, Erza crawled back on her bed before facing her husband with a determined expression plastered across her face. Features illuminating mischief, she pressed her left arm below her silky bra and brought a silver spoon towards her mouth, wiggling her eyebrows the whole while. Eating the strawberry cheesecake in a slow sensual manner, she licked her lips whilst emitting erotic moans, further inducing intensity as she heaved her breasts up and down with the utilization of her left arm. Pride filled her mindset at the knowledge her husband grew mesmerized from her alluring actions.

Placing the plate of scrumptious desert on the nightstand, **Titania** then turned around with her back now facing the lacrima screen – a light giggle escaped her lips at what she was going to do next. Meandering her right arm to her waist with her fingers grazing her body _slowly _and _painfully_, she made sure to be as seductive as possible. Arching her back suddenly, she began revolving her curvy hips in a _dangerously_ sensual manner whilst resonating periodical sighs before turning around, giving her husband all the more reason to stare intensely. Sliding her right hand down to her waist moments later, she teasingly pulled down the string of her lace panties to a position where there was almost _no_ point in wearing the undergarment, but at the last minute, she pulled the undergarment up again.

Following through with the seduction, the red-haired female mage brought her fingers upwards and tugged the straps of her bra down to her arms, revealing a _generous_ level of cleavage to her husband, smiling mischievously the whole while. Bouncing up and down from her position to give off a _very_ hot display, she kept her smile in place, watching her husband intently. Once that portion of seduction was over, she fixed the straps to their original position before breathing in and out, accentuating her figure perfectly. Bringing her hands around to the collar of her nightgown, she slid the attire down to her chest and meandered it around, further adding another level of teasing. Satisfied by this action, she pulled her nightgown back up before turning around, shaking her perfect derriere to conclude the performance.

Revolving her head, Erza looked at her husband with half-lidded eyes. "_That was the booty… and we're in the middle of a call. There. Booty call._" She stated matter-of-factly, hoping her adoring man would be intoxicated by the seduction she just resonated.

"Consider my mind changed, Erza-chan." Naruto whispered with a smile on his face, enjoying the prideful expression on his wife's face.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to stop you right there." **The White Flash** added to the conversation and sighed to himself before continuing, "I knew what you were going to do, but I let it happen because you know I don't like denying you of anything. Honestly; I want nothing more than to be there with you, however, we both know that's not possible at the moment."

With her frown now framing her face, Erza held her head down. "_I… I knew you would catch on, Naru-kun. It's just that I've been trying so hard not to let this loneliness get the better of me, but it's so damn painful trying to cope, knowing you're so far away._" She explained in the utmost sadness and slowly directed her vision back to the love of her life before continuing, "_I just thought by setting a romantic mood and wearing the nightgown you always appreciate seeing me in would make you want to come here. I didn't imagine you would be gone so long when you departed. None of us did. We were so caught up on other things to realize that fact. Help me, beloved. I'm completely lost right now._"

Thoughts wandering in every possible direction, **Earthland's Most Wanted** clenched his fists, disheartened at the sight of his wife in such a state. Each of his ladies held unique personalities and Erza was definitely unique in her own right. In the past, the red-haired swordswoman hid behind her armors and forced down every sense of emotion, but now the woman had no problem expressing herself.

The **Requip Magic** wielder at this moment was _not_ **Titania **who displayed an endless amount of power and who showed Earthland exactly why she was renowned for her moniker. At this moment, she was Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze – a _mother_ of two children, and a _devoted_ wife. Her emotional state was quite understandable. As a wife, the feeling of loneliness she currently had could _only_ be shattered through her husband's presence and now, the healing process was already underway.

"Your beauty knows no bound, Erza-chan. I am so sorry for leaving you like that. I love you so much, more than you can possibly imagine. I enjoyed what you did for me just now, but the only reason why I wanted to stop right there was because I would _not_ have been able to control myself had it continued. You have no idea how many times I wanted to abandon this mission. The thought of my family like this isn't doing well for my mental state. Therefore, you and I are on the exact same page." Naruto responded with intensity igniting in his eyes, melting his red-haired wife in a matter of seconds.

Espying his lady's breathtaking smile, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head proceeded, "Please wait for me a little while longer. Once I'm done with this mission, Kami help me if anyone tries coming in my way of returning home. Our alone time will be when I can see you, touch you, hold you in my arms, kiss you, and make you feel like the queen you truly are. This call is _not _my idea of a _private_ talk."

Body enveloping with happiness, Erza felt her husband's words capturing her soul. "_I… I love you too, Naru-kun. I guess I wasn't thinking straight previously because all I wanted to do was talk to you alone, without anyone else's interference. I adore my sisters and it's common knowledge that we talk about everything with each other. However, I'm only comfortable talking to you like this and that's why I replaced the lacrima downstairs. You have no idea how lonely I've been without you._" She reasoned in a delicate manner and took a deep sigh before continuing, "_It's not like I don't understand how important missions are. Trust me. I've been taking on missions all my life, but that was when I was a single woman who had no idea what she was living for. Now when I lay in my bed at night, I feel distraught because I know you aren't beside me, comforting me with your presence. This bed never once seemed empty because I would have you here to make love to me and take care of me. Now, it's like the warmth never existed. It's not easy because after all, you are my husband. You are the glue that holds our family together. This is how my sisters feel too._"

"_However, your calls have made it easier on all of us. Not to mention our daughters, both of whom smile when they hear your voice, even though they are always asleep whenever you call us. I just need you beside me again, Naru-kun. I know I am overreacting because I should handle this better, but I don't give a damn about my mental state. I am a wife now. These emotions are justified._" The Uzumaki-Namikaze lady concluded with heavy longing before rubbing her eyes in a gentle fashion.

Smiling softly, Naruto took a deep sigh. "I left all my wives behind, for a mission no less. The more I think about it, the more infuriated I get by my decision. I _could_ have sent a shadow clone in my place but I felt that would be cheating the purpose of a mission of such magnitude. If this journey wasn't important, there was no way I would have agreed to it in the first place. Prior to me getting involved with you girls, I wouldn't have even thought I would say these words. Now, everything has changed." He spoke gently and intensified eye-contact at his godsent wife, giving her time to let this information sink in.

Upon observing the hesitant nod, the White Dragon Slayer proceeded, "It's not like I'm not lonely here. Like I said earlier, you and I are on the same page. I miss my wives and children. I miss the warmth you girls have given me, and of course I reminisce about the passion you and I have shared. After all, you ladies are the women I am married to and the very women whom I'll spend the rest of my life with. You have no idea how happy I am that you wanted to have this conversation. You're always so open in expressing yourself to me and that's why I love you, Erza-chan. I love you so much."

Erza immediately placed a hand over her heart at the word exchange and with watery eyes, she formulated a smile so radiant that it seemed to illuminate the candle-lit room. Reminiscing the passion she shared with her husband ever since they got together, she kept staring at him in paramount longing and affection. Heart pounding hard into her chest, she began wiping her tears before shooting a firm nod at her lover, showing that she was finally coming around once more.

To **Titania**;she felt it was unreal how easily a simple talk with her man swung her emotions around each and every time, but she wasn't complaining in the slightest. She had the most handsome and caring husband of all-time. Her mind, body, and soul belonged to him and _him_ alone. That was a fact.

The **Slayer of Acnologia's** eyes then became fierce. "It's only a matter of time until I come back home, my _Rose Petal_. Just wait for that moment because when I return and we're alone…" He trailed off in a husky tone, leaving the rest to his lady's imagination.

Cheeks heating up at her husband's choice of words, Erza squirmed on the bed. "_W-what will you do to me, Naru-kun?_" She asked in _ersatz_ innocence, inwardly envisioning numerous scenarios that began popping into her mindset.

Now the White Dragon Slayer was somewhat conflicted. On one hand, he could give out a reasoning and temporarily give his wife some relief – while on the other, he could refuse to go any further and leave his wife in a state of uncertainty. Giving into the sight of the woman's beautiful face and the fragile expression she currently wore, he made his decision.

Intensifying his heavy gaze, Naruto looked directly into the lacrima screen. "Our bodies will become paralyzed when the two of us are alone, in that room, and silence will be met as we stare into each other's eyes. When I finally stare down at your curve hugging dress, I'll lose myself completely because of the pent up frustration which worked its way up from us being apart. You and I will inch closer and closer to each other, but neither of us will lose eye-contact from one another." He replied powerfully, eyes still fierce, as if he was giving a visual demonstration of his words.

"_Like this, Naru-kun?_" Erza asked from the lacrima screen, crawling a little forward with her eyes fixed on her life-partner.

Nodding, Naruto held out his hands, giving his lady another visual demonstration. "Exactly like that, my _Rose Petal_. With my eyes still locked onto yours, electricity will course through my body as I'll push you against the wall and kiss you so deeply that your whole body shivers and your knees grow weak. Into the flow, I'll begin tearing off your clothes by the very threads holding them together – your sighs of arousal will give me all the more reason to continue. Your arms will then tighten around my body as you'll begin ripping off my shirt. Not a word will be shared as I'm going to let my hands do all the talking for us." He explained with his voice laced in passion, not once losing sight of his woman on the lacrima screen.

"…_w-what will you do next?_" **Titania** whispered in a daze as her voice became hoarse, envisioning everything being said.

Gazing deep into his now intoxicated wife's eyes, Naruto moved a little closer. "With you against the wall and my hands doing their job, I'll finally move away from your delicate lips and begin kissing my way down your neck, inhaling your scent as I work my way down your body. Once your clothes are tossed aside, I'll grab you into my arms before smashing my lips against yours, forcing a tongue battle between us which will compensate for each and every second of loneliness we had to experience. My hands will continue their job of touching every inch of your body, while our lips will stay glued together." He whispered huskily before moving back from the lacrima camera, vision intense as it could ever be.

"_Ohh… yes… please continue…_" Erza mumbled dizzily as the intimate conversation brought her entire body to ignite in a volcanic heat.

**Earthland's Most Wanted** then watched his lady's chest rising and falling to his input. "After we're content with our little reunion, I'll throw you on our bed and will meet you for another fierce kiss. We'll be too caught up in the moment to realize we've already begun to make love to one another, however, it'll be so _steamy_ and _wild_ that our minds will become intoxicated from the experience. Once we're finally back to the realm of the living, we'll move into a sweet intimate love-making session, one in which our heartbeats will synchronize like a singular entity. This is something we're already all-too familiar with. You won't get a second of rest because I will _not_ stop until I've pleasured you in _every_ way imaginable. We'll continue making love all-night long, allowing sweat to completely cover our bodies like a heavy coat of paint, and then at that final moment… _pure ecstasy_." He finalized the intimate conversation, keeping more of the _wilder_ things to himself for the moment.

With that; Erza's eyes rolled to the back of her head with her legs trembling like an earthquake, quite similar to how she would react upon achieving heavy climax – a reaction of hers that her husband knew _very_ well. Letting out a deep moan in the progression, she arched her back, holding back the raging urge to call her man right here so he could do _exactly_ what he said and _more_. Biting her lip in sheer yearning, her features reddened like a full-ripe tomato upon recalling the intense passionate conversation.

After what felt like ages, the red-haired swordswoman regained her composure before squinting her eyes, observing her nightgown tossed to the side. Thoughts wandering, she realized she had thrown off the attire midway into the intimate conversation, and now laid in practically nothing. Cheeks blistering red upon feeling the dampness of her undergarment, she turned her head in embarrassment, much to the amusement of her husband who saw the whole episode playing out. Removing her hands from the bed sheets which were almost crushed due to her tight grasp, she let out a small sigh before turning her head once more, adorable blush intact at the sight of her husband's amused expression.

"Do you realize why I didn't want to go through with this call scenario, Erza-chan?" Naruto spoke into the silence, staring intently at his gorgeous angel.

"_I do, Naru-kun. I should have simply waited for your arrival._" Erza replied with a relaxed whisper and formed a small smile on her face before continuing, "_However; I have become very satisfied by your words since they certainly eased all my concerns. Though waiting for you has become very hard because of this conversation we just shared, I'm definitely handling everything a lot better now. All I desire is for you to come back to me soon, whenever it may be, beloved._"

Smiling softly at the angelic voice, Naruto nodded his head. "I will make it back soon, Erza-chan. Trust me." He said in a soothing manner, watching his beautiful wife rising from her bed.

A few moments passed into the silence as the husband and wife simply stared at one another, showing how much they truly loved each other. Smiles plastered across their faces, the duo breathed in the peaceful atmosphere of their respective places, content with the events transpired.

"Now I think it's time you went back downstairs. I want to talk with your sisters too you know." The blonde shinobi whispered, smile still intact from the recent conversation.

In return; **Titania** emitted a nervous gasp before shouting, "_Oh they're going to kill me when they find out I replaced the lacrima, Naru-kun! Think of something quickly!_"

Forcing down a chuckle, Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just go downstairs." He replied calmly, to which the red-haired female mage sighed to herself.

"Are you going to get changed first?" The White Dragon Slayer asked curiously and smirked at the hum he received in return before continuing, "Then place the lacrima nearby because I'm not going to pass up on this enjoyable show. Also, make sure to dress as _slow _as possible."

Sputtering incoherently with a raging blush framing her face, Erza rubbed her calves together in arousal at her husband's request. Nodding in agreement shortly after, she placed the lacrima on the dressing table and walked towards her cabinet with a mouth-watering sway in her hips, smiling divinely as she was going to put on a show for her loving man.

Picking up a pair of red polka dot pajamas, Erza performed an exotic ballerina twirl, accentuating every curve on her elegant body. Placing both hands on two bars positioned in front of her dressing cabinet, she arched her back before shaking her perfect rear, giving exactly what her husband asked for. Spanking her flawless hips with one hand, she let out a soft erotic moan, intensifying her actions. Stopping moments later, she removed her hands from the bars and turned around, wiggling her eyebrows in mischief. With a sultry smile, she unhooked her silk-fabric bra and let the undergarment fall while a bright pink hue rose to her cheeks, hearing her man whistling from the lacrima screen nearby.

Jumping up and down to give a _very_ delightful show, the female mage's crimson blush never wavered as her voluptuous breasts jiggled to match the rhythmic flow. Finally concluding the movement a moment later, she brought her hands down in order to slowly peel down her lace panties in a teasing fashion, cheeks still red upon observing the dampened undergarment. Following suit, she began putting on her tight sleepwear leg by leg, keeping in tune with her life-partner's request to be _painfully_ slow. Holding a nightshirt, she put it on afterwards and hummed melodically since this was one of her adoring man's shirts. Swaying her wide hips once more, she walked back towards the lacrima screen before staring devotedly at her husband, who simply smiled affectionately back at her in return.

"You look so damn sexy in my shirt, Erza-chan. Just wait for my arrival back home because what you heard I would do to you is _nothing _compared to what I'll _really_ do. You better be ready." Naruto cooed huskily, holding a look of primal lust in his eyes.

Biting her lip, Erza nodded almost robotically. "_H-hai, Danna-sama…_" She trailed off in a daze. Judging by the name she resonated, it went to show how she truly felt about her lover's words.

Chuckling, Naruto saw his lady exiting her room before raising an eyebrow as he heard loud chatters from the lacrima screen and judging by Erza's face, it was obvious she wasn't aware of the new development either. A moment passed and the red-haired female mage arrived downstairs, to which the White Dragon Slayer grinned widely upon watching his wives and two daughters in the living room.

"_Just what in the world were you doing up there, Erza-chan?!_" Kushina questioned with narrowed eyes and shook her head before continuing, "_We were calling you for an hour now! Did you forget about the slumber party Wendy-chan suggested earlier, dattebane?_"

Squeaking, Yuna began hopping on the comfy bed sheets. "_Tou-chan, tou-chan, tou-chan!_" She yipped in the utmost cheerfulness, pleased at the sight of her father-figure.

Hearing the adorable fox's voice, Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, Mirajane, and Ultear formed angelic smiles before gasping to themselves at what the fox in question spoke of. Turning towards the lacrima screen, their eyes softened significantly, observing their adoring husband from behind the hovering illustration.

With suspicion now clearly etched to their features, the group of five women turned to face their sister-figure Erza, who yelped at the sudden turn of events. Realizing now there was something _definitely_ off about the whole situation, they narrowed their eyes as a unit, further giving **Titania** all the more to squirm uncomfortably – Leah and Wendy had no absolutely idea what was going on.

"_Erza-chan…_" Mirajane trailed off in a sweettone and stared dangerously at her best friend before continuing, "_You weren't talking to our husband for all that time were you? Is that why you didn't show up earlier? I knew something was up with that lacrima since we didn't receive a call today. I wanted to talk to my husband too. I require compensation!_"

"_By the looks of things, our dear sister was trying to seduce Naru-kun over the lacrima. No wonder why she took that plate of desert upstairs. I second the notion of compensation!_" Ultear piped in craftily, glaring at her red-haired sister standing in front of her.

Expressions morphing into a sadistic smile, Mikoto cleared her throat. "_I have the perfect solution. I say a ban should be set on strawberry cheesecake in this household for an entire month!_" She added into the talk, to which dark smirks etched to the features of her remaining sister-figures.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Erza's eyes bulged to comical proportions and a look of extreme horror formed at what the female Uchiha just suggested. Forcing down the raging urge to sob loudly, she took a sequence of deep breaths, realizing this ban would make her life a living nightmare.

"_N-Naru-kun, please help! They're going to take my delicious strawberry cheesecakes away!_" Erza sniffled at the despicable change of pace before glaring back at her sisters in protest. Knowing she was outnumbered, it was becoming hard to get out of this current development.

Meanwhile, Naruto could only smirk at the word exchange. "Now now, my beloved wives. Erza-chan just wanted to discuss something in private so I told her to take the **Video Communication Lacrima** upstairs so we could have the conversation. There's no need to take such _drastic_ measures." He stated coolly, chuckling to himself at the antics of his gorgeous angels.

Humming a cheery tune, Erza did an internal victory dance at her lover's quick thinking and by the reaction of her sisters, it was clear they had nothing to say in return. Hopping a little since her precious desserts were saved from harm's way, she held back the urge to smirk at her disappointed sisters.

"_Lucky tomato…_" Mirajane mumbled in defeat, rolling her eyes at her best friend who appeared to be a cheerful camper.

Kushina huffed irritably at the comment because she had red hair as well, but her reaction was mostly due to the unfavorable turn of events. Mikoto at this moment crossed her arms childishly as her sister somehow wiggled her way out of the torture she wished to bring forth. Haku and Ultear looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders – this sort of thing was an everyday occurrence.

On the sidelines, Leah and Wendy simply laughed to their heart's content at the antics of their wonderful mothers. Yuna rolled around in hilarity, causing Carla to giggle at the sight. It was truly humorous to see the ladies of the household acting like children.

After seizing his amused chuckles, Naruto cleared his throat. "Now what's this I'm hearing of a slumber party our daughter suggested? Are you all going to sleep in the living room tonight?" He asked gently and smiled, observing the females nodding to his input.

"_We just agreed to this earlier today._" Haku replied with a wide grin on her face and patted her cheery daughters on the head before explaining, "_Leah-chan and Wendy-chan were fed up for a while since they're never awake when you call us at night. Therefore, my sisters and I reached a decision to host a slumber party tonight so we brought futons downstairs for resting purposes. In this way, our daughters can stay up late and talk to you as well when you call, and this while scenario will provide everyone with a whole deal of fun. I actually think we're going to do this more often._"

Nodding happily, Ultear looked directly at the lacrima screen. "_We're going to watch a movie, eat junk food, and talk away into the night with one another. Our children were missing their tou-chan so much, Naru-kun. None of us had the heart to deny our little balls of sunshine of this request._" She added in a loving tone, basking in the gentle nature of her fellow family members.

Naruto had a bright smile on his face as he heard everything his wives had to say and was in complete agreement to what they were doing. With that, he affectionately viewed his gorgeous ladies from the lacrima screen before his eyes softened upon watching his two teary-eyed daughters looking up at him.

In the interim; the two children wanted nothing more than to chat away with their father when they saw him through the lacrima screen, but both of them knew better than to interrupt their mothers when they were talking. Though they were very young, they were extremely smart for their age and were very well-mannered, which spoke volumes of their tou-chan's and kaa-chans' parenting skills.

"Leah-chan, Wendy-chan. I missed you two so much." Naruto voiced out with his tone laced in warmth, gazing softly at his little angels.

Vision only softening from the duo's reaction, the White Dragon Slayer proceeded, "I'm happy you two decided to stay up tonight. Even though I receive a daily dosage of memories from my clones at home, it truly isn't the same whereas if I'm there myself. I know that now. It just didn't strike to me back then. I hope you don't keep up for too late tonight since that's not good. You two need ample amount of rest, after all. Anyways, are you both having fun in the slumber party with your kaa-chans?"

"_H-hai, we're having fun. I miss you too, tou-chan._" Leah sniffled in paramount happiness, patting her cheery fox companion's head in the momentum.

"_Y-yeah. We miss you so much, tou-chan._" Wendy whispered softly, looking directly at her father from the lacrima screen.

Naruto's facial expression could only resonate tranquility at the heartwarming sight. "I miss you too, my darling daughters. I wish I was there to keep you all company, but I'm sure both of you know how important this mission is. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have come here in the first place." He spoke in a fatherly tone and formed a smirk on his face before continuing, "But enough of that. I want to know how my two babies are doing."

"_I'm not a baby, tou-chan! I'm a big girl!_" Wendy whined pitifully, downright embarrassed at her father's choice of words.

Leah crossed her arms and grumbled childishly at the change of pace, but had a big smile on her face at the sight of her father's loving expression. One thing was for certain. The duo knew they had the best father of all-time. These were the same thoughts of their companions Yuna and Carla, both of whom were very pleased to see their family head in person again, even though it was over a lacrima screen.

"…_ahaaha… Naru-kun…_" Erza chuckled out her words, beaming radiantly at her husband's playful antics.

The remaining ladies were clearly on the same page as their sister-figure since their laughter from witnessing the display filled the living room. A consensus emotion of happiness and joy filled their hearts as the females knew exactly how wonderful and caring their husband truly was. Now, they could only look at the interaction between the father and his two daughters with paramount warmth.

With a bright smile, Naruto nodded his head. "I know you two are growing up, but you'll always be my little girls and that'll never change. Now let's hear about this movie you're going to watch." He voiced out kindly before chuckling at his daughters scrunching up their faces.

Realizing her daughters were confused, Mirajane cleared her throat. "_Well... we're going to watch that new family movie that came out, Naru-kun. Do you remember the one with the different types of animals we were looking over a while back?_" She answered with a warm glance at her husband, while her sisters radiated in approval.

Humming at a certain recollection, Naruto nodded. "I do remember it and I think that'll be perfect for a movie night. After all, that movie has a lot of adventure, but is also very educational since it holds a lot of information about wildlife. Just make sure our daughters don't eat too much junk food tonight, Mira-chan. They won't be able to sleep later on and I don't want them to be up all night." He answered in return, gazing softly at his wonderful family members.

The ladies were in complete agreement as they had no intention of having their daughters staying up for too long. Meanwhile, Leah and Wendy pouted cutely because they felt staying up wouldn't ruin their sleep schedule, but didn't want to question their father since he knew better than them.

"Leah-chan, Wendy-chan. Go and change into your pajamas. It seems your mothers forgot about telling both of you to do so earlier. You don't want to watch the movie in your regular clothes, right?" Naruto said in amusement, observing the upcoming reaction.

"_Aaha… I knew we missed something._" Mikoto said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

Giggling, Leah and Wendy nodded in approval before rushing off upstairs with their cheerful companions in their arms, all of them holding pleased expressions. The duo made sure they would get changed quickly since they had no intention of keeping their parent waiting.

Seeing their daughters heading off, Naruto got comfortable on his bed. "I finally arrived at the Pergrande Kingdom at long last and it sure was a journey all right. There is a lot that we haven't found out about this nation but it's only because of their laws of maintaining privacy. No information leaks out and I'm sure Kazuhiko-san, the leader of Pergrande heavily enforces that law. Once we arrived to the Kingdom, we sat down for dinner and I was able to find out more about this land. After that, we all headed upstairs where we were given separate quarters to spend the night." He spoke into the silence, allowing this information to sink in with his wives.

As his ladies gave him a nod a moment later, the blonde shinobi continued with a wide smirk, "Honestly; this land is very peaceful. Oh, and the Pergrande Kingdom is samurai populated."

In one fell swoop, Haku, Mirajane, and Ultear began laughing loudly at how their remaining sisters immediately went into deep shock at the words being shared. However, the reaction was to be expected since Kushina, Mikoto, and Erza held such high adoration for the art of swordsmanship.

"_C-could you take me there, dattebane?!_" Kushina squealed excitedly as hearts formed in her eyes, red hair swaying joyfully from side to side.

Laughing, Naruto nodded his head. "I knew you'd say something like that, Kushi-chan. Let me finish this mission first and when I'm going to leave the castle, I'll ask Kazuhiko-san if it's all right if I bring you girls to this land in the future. I already placed **Hiraishin** seals in each nation leading up to the Pergrande Kingdom so it's not going to be a problem for us to travel here." He replied calmly and directed a wide smile at his gorgeous angels before proceeding, "There's so much agriculture in this country that it'll make for a perfect vacation spot for our family and an excellent place to practice Kenjutsu."

Erza, Kushina, and Mikoto immediately high-fived one another with radiant expressions on their faces at their husband's explanation, eager to see the samurai populated land for themselves in the future. Their love for swords simply made their decision for them.

Mirajane simply giggled at her best friend's dazed state, while Ultear and Haku shook their heads in heavy amusement. The trio weren't all that surprised since their Kenjutsu infatuated sister-figures were bound to react in such a manner. The art of swordsmanship didn't interest them that much since their mindsets wandered in the thought of setting up a vacation spot in the Pergrande Kingdom.

Just then; Ultear narrowed her eyes. "_I almost forgot. Did that hussy try anything, Naru-kun?_" She asked with a heavy breath, while her sisters immediately turned serious.

Seeing his impatient wives staring at him, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You act like you're surprised, Ultear-chan. All of you knew it was bound to happen when I told you about Kamika and how she was acting ever since the beginning of my mission. She tried seducing me tonight." He said in return before staring at his women, already knowing what was going to happen.

_...the reaction was instant._

"_Send over a shadow clone, Naru-kun. We have a hussy to slay._" Mikoto snarled with her **Sharingan** now activated, while her sisters nodded heatedly in approval.

Laughing loudly at the sight, Naruto almost dropped the lacrima he held in his hand, while the female Uchiha in question and her sister-figures glared at their husband in return. Seizing his laughter several moments later, the blonde shinobi shook his head – his wives were truly something all right.

"Oh Kami... that was hilarious." Naruto spoke within chuckles, gazing at his ladies who always acted so childishly on such matters.

"_I must have missed out on the joke, Naru-kun. We're dead serious._" Mirajane declared powerfully, staring at her husband through her **Take Over: Satan Soul** transformation.

Raising an eyebrow, the White Dragon Slayer looked at his angels intently. "What's funny is how you girls react to such advancements, that's all. Let me ask you all something." He stated in a calm fashion and took a deep breath, waiting for the female mages to be at full attention.

Observing the hesitant nods, Naruto smiled to himself before explaining, "You are the women I'm married to and the very women I'm going to love for the rest of my life. The six of you are the mothers of my two little daughters and if the time is right later on, each of you _will_ become the mothers of my future children. Why in the world would I even glance at another woman when I have 6 beautiful wives by my side? You girls should think of this like I do. You should laugh instead of getting angry, knowing whoever tries getting with me will _never_ get what they want. At the end of the day, no one can steal me away from my ladies. They will never get my affection, attention, nor will they ever hold a piece of my heart. You girls on the other hand, are my queens. You get _everything_."

In return; the ladies felt immense joy at the words being shared since they knew their husband was telling them the truth. They knew all of this because their man shared this information with them repeatedly, however, all of them found the frequent talks to be quite soothing for their mindsets.

"_You're right, Naru-kun; but regardless of whatever that has been said, I won't stand seeing such advancements from anyone. The only exceptions are my sisters because after all, each of us are your wives. If we hadn't talked this over countless times, sharing would've definitely posed a problem._" Mikoto spoke with a heavy breath and slowly deactivated her **Sharingan** before continuing, "_I know you love me with all your heart and I do too without a doubt, but I will not stand any woman like Kamika trying to seduce you in such a manner. I'll be blunt. If I see her anywhere near you while I'm around, I will not hesitate to put her in her place. She has officially marked her own grave._"

Following suit, the remaining ladies slowly and gradually returned back to their normal states. Mirajane and Haku then realized they had overreacted to _some_ extent; but Kushina, Erza, Mikoto, and Ultear were _clearly_ adamant on their earlier thought processes. It was clear. They hated their husband's fangirls just as much as they hated the existence of Dark Guilds – if not, more.

Smiling at his determined wife, Naruto nodded his head. "I'm not going to argue, Miko-chan. I understand your point of view because you are my wife. Your words hold merit. Anyway, let's move away from this foolish conversation. I didn't want to talk about what Kamika did and we can always talk about it later, so let it go for now." He voiced out in a sagely tone and took a deep breath before explaining, "My reason for calling was so I could let you all know that I've arrived to the Pergrande Kingdom safely. I'll let you all in on a few things that went down prior to my arrival…"

As the **Angel of Death** began explaining each and every thing which transpired in the journey, the ladies were wide-eyed at what they were now hearing. Soft smiles formulated at the realization their husband saved a town from imminent doom at the hands of dark mages, and joy filled their minds at the thought of how happy those townspeople must have been after the battle came to a close. However, they were confused at the vague explanation regarding the country of Bellum's history, but they couldn't say anything since their man had promised the tribe leader his word of silence.

"_I won't ask about the country of Bellum's history, Naru-kun. You made a promise and it'll be awful of us if we budged in your decision of remaining silent. I'm so proud of you for saving the people of that town, dattebane. It reminds me of your mission you took at the Land of Waves_." Kushina said with a knowing glance at her lover, while her sisters nodded in paramount happiness.

Naruto could only smile at those words. "You're right, Kushi-chan. It does seem similar to the Land of Waves mission I partook in the Elemental Nations. I see our children aren't back from changing into their night clothes yet so I'm goin-" He couldn't finish his sentence as his two daughters zoomed back into the living room area.

Laughing warmly at the duo, the White Dragon Slayer began a lengthy conversation with them, a conversation the ladies cheerfully joined in on. Yuna and Carla were both a part of the family talk as well and wasted no time in explaining what they did during the day.

The ladies explained how their training went as their regimen was at an all-time high in difficulty, and how their schedule was working out in terms of missions and whatnot. Leah and Wendy were more than eager to share their own training recollections, including the fact they always trained in their masks. The females also explained how they spent one day a week at the Guild, knowing it was very important to stay connected with the mages of Fairy Tail – a place they considered home as well.

In return to all of these lengthy talks, Naruto listened to each person very carefully with happiness etched to his features. His wives were clearly overjoyed at the moment and so were his daughters. Why wouldn't he be happy? Hours passed like seconds as the Uzumaki-Namikaze family continued interacting with one another and held content smiles the whole while.

After what felt like ages, **Earthland's Most Wanted** concluded, "Now I'm going to take off. It's very late here at the Pergrande Kingdom and I have to wake up early in the morning. Take care of yourselves and have a great time watching that movie. I love you all. Good night!"

"_We love you too, Naru-kun. Good night!_" The ladies chorused beautifully in unison, while Leah and Wendy cheerfully gave out their own goodbyes.

As the lacrima connection cut off, the White Dragon Slayer positioned the lacrima back into his pocket with a soft smile on his face as the recent conversation proved to be excellent for his mindset. Turning his head, he observed the moonlight illuminating into his quarters from the nearby window. Closing his eyes at long last, he went into a deep slumber, knowing tomorrow will be a big day.

* * *

(The next afternoon)

* * *

When morning struck at the Pergrande Kingdom, the Fiore travelers woke from their slumber and performed their morning rituals – all of them were more than eager to start the new day. Breakfast was served shortly after as the Pergrande guards were more than courteous to show the group to the ground floor dining lounge. Kento, the head guard was among the gathered crowd and personally led the Fiore travelers downstairs.

Kazuhiko and his daughter Ayumi were both seated down in their respective chairs, waiting patiently for their companions to join them. Once again; Toma E. Fiore smiled at his fellow leader, who urged for the guards to join them for breakfast. Normally, people of such stature aren't so generous. Naruto remained impassive throughout the eating session, but kept an analytical glance around his surroundings; he knew there was something wrong and he was keen to find out.

Electricity. It just jolted out of the eyes of Ayumi and Kamika, whenever the duo got into heated conversations or glaring contests. Ever since the events of the previous night, the Pergrande Princess decided she would not back down from putting the Fiore mage in her place, and the Fiore mage in question had no intention of backing down from her own thought process. At the moment, things were calm since Ayumi had to show Hisui, her fellow princess, a tour around the castle walls. Kazuhiko was somewhat confused as to what happened to his daughter, while Kama simply sighed at the frustrating development which made its presence known all thanks to his female subordinate.

After the two princesses left to stroll around the palace, Toma E. Fiore enjoyed a tour of his own, courtesy of his fellow King Kazuhiko. The first three floors were shown and the background of each engraving and portrait were then given thanks to Kento, the Pergrande King's loyal guard. The history of the Pergrande Kingdom itself wasn't explained at this point, however, it was only because Kazuhiko himself wanted to do the honors, once the conference meeting was over and done with.

* * *

…_now we join the group on the third floor of the royal castle._

* * *

"Your Majesty, the council has gathered for the conference and they're growing impatient." Kento announced with a bow, awaiting the response from his leader.

"Tell me something I don't know, Kento." Kazuhiko replied with distaste laced in his voice before continuing, "They think they're above me in stature sometimes. Regardless of their behavior, I will have to take extra measures to enforce order in the chambers. This meeting is very important."

Naruto raised an eyebrow behind his mask as he caught onto the elder samurai's tone, but didn't say anything out loud regarding it. The remaining guards for the Fiore's King weren't too attentive to this development so they weren't on the same boat as their fellow protection squad member – they were far too busy interacting with the Pergrande guards nearby.

Meanwhile, Toma E. Fiore sighed to himself. "Your frustration is quite understandable, Kazuhiko-dono. I feel the same way about my own council because they can really get on my nerve sometimes." He said as he shook his head, observing the Pergrande leader grumbled something under his breath.

Squinting his eyes slightly, the old man made a hand gesture. "Are my guards allowed passage to the conference room or should I ask them to wait outside until the meeting ends?" He questioned in a kind tone, unsure if the samurai would agree to his request.

In return; the Fiore guards were in approval, wanting to be by their King's side throughout this meeting session – they wanted to make sure everything went according to plan. Though Naruto remained silent during this time, he was also in agreement as he still felt something off in the confines of this castle.

"They are definitely allowed passage, Toma-sama. Don't worry. I already informed the council members of this when I was discussing the basic fundamentals of this treaty signing." Kazuhiko replied warmly and smiled at the nod he received in return before explaining, "Our daughters shouldn't take much longer on their tour around the castle and once they're done, we can go for a tour downstairs after this meeting is over. I'll take everyone to the palace's training ground and show you all where the agricultural fields are. I'll also share my country's history as I'm sure you've been interested in learning about it. Now I believe we've kept the council waiting for far too long. Let's get going."

With a consensus nod shared amongst each other, the Fiore travelers began making their way towards the curved staircase, while Kazuhiko and his loyal guard Kento followed in the movement. Since they all had only one floor to ascend to, the journey didn't take more than a minute to conclude. The fourth floor of the castle was where the Pergrande leader's quarters were and it was also the location of the council chambers, along with a fully-stacked library of samurai books and literature.

Pulling his female subordinate to the side, Kama leaned into her ear. "You're walking on very thin ice, Kamika. It's a good thing Ayumi-sama isn't present because I've grown tired of your sudden hatred for her. Keep this up and your position in the Garou Knights will seize to exist. I won't tell you again." He whispered in a fierce tone before following the others up the stairs.

Gritting her teeth at the insult, Kamika clenched her fists. '_That bitch continues to humiliate me, even when she's not around. You may be in the lead for now princess, but trust me. I'll put you in your place before I leave the Pergrande Kingdom. I have to plan carefully though. If this continues at the same rate, His Majesty will catch on. Somehow Kama found out and that has become a major setback. Tch..._' She thought darkly, taking off in the direction of the remaining Fiore travelers.

Several minutes later; Naruto and his fellow companions finally approached the castle's fourth floor, while numerous guards stood firmly on the carpeted ground. Leading his leader and the others around the corner, Kento continued the journey for a moment before making a complete halt, which was in front of a large and heavily secure silver door that had two golden-plated handles on each side.

"Kento. Tell every guard here on this floor to remain at full attention until further notice, however, you will come with me inside the council chambers for extra measure. Let's get this over with." Kazuhiko stated with a sigh and before he could pull on the door's handle, one of his guards did it for him.

As Kento immediately began informing each guard of his leader's orders, not a word was shared among the Fiore travelers as they felt it wasn't needed. Once the council chambers were opened up at long last, everyone stepped inside, while Kazuhiko rubbed his temples at the arrogance his subordinates resonated at times and hoped they wouldn't make a big fuss today.

The Pergrande Kingdom's council chamber was elegantly designed, like everything else in the impressively built castle. A large rectangular table was seen with eight chairs fixed opposite to each other, while two larger chairs were fixed to each end of the table. A large television screen was seen hung on the nearest wall, which was covered in majestic looking engravings.

Meanwhile, Naruto revolved his vision to a group of four people and maintained an analytical glance at the sight of them rising from their seats. The quartet now recognized as the Pergrande Kingdom's council consisted of three elderly men and one elderly woman, all of whom donned a similar attire of white kimono and a red colored sash hung from their shoulders down to their waists.

"We've been waiting, Kazuhiko-sama. You sure took your _sweet_ time getting here." One of the males spoke in an annoyed tone, staring fixedly at the newcomers.

Glaring in return; Kazuhiko narrowed his eyes. "A word of advice, Shiro-san. Before things get out of hand, I'm going to make something clear. It was fine when it was just myself included in these council meetings, but things have changed. We have guests present so it's time you get your act together or you'll find yourself out of a job." He replied in the utmost seriousness and sat down on a free chair before continuing, "I'm the Leader of the Pergrande Kingdom; you do well to remember that. Now introduce yourselves to our guests so we can begin our treaty discussion. I'm _not_ going to tell you again."

The man now recognized as Shiro widened his eyes, completely caught off guard at how serious his leader acted just now. Realizing the danger of his way of speech, he gulped nervously, a reaction his fellow council members shared. None of them saw their normally kind leader lash out like that!

Toma E. Fiore wasn't surprised at this change of pace since his own council party tried making demands of him on several occasions. Observing his fellow King gesturing for him to sit down, he graciously did so, while the **Slayer of Acnologia** and his teammates remained on their feet. Before the council members could speak out, they heard the door opening, causing them to turn their heads.

Just then; Kento Nakajima stepped forward. "Sorry for interrupting the meeting, milord. I was just informed of something which requires your attention." He announced, to which the Pergrande leader shot him a firm nod.

Observing the nod, the samurai guard continued, "Your Majesty; I know you've realized by now that Hiro-dono isn't present at the council chambers. I just recently sent one of my subordinates to his quarters, but there was no one inside. None of the guards outside the palace saw him leave either which concerns me greatly. I haven't seen him for a few days, in fact. I think something is clearly off about this whole situation. That is all, milord."

"Thank you, Kento. I appreciate you trying to search for my younger brother because the last time I saw him was also a few days ago." Kazuhiko replied with a frustrated sigh and shook his head before proceeding, "I can't keep giving Hiro the benefit of the doubt every time just because he's my only brother. I remained silent when he didn't show up to welcome Toma-dono yesterday, but I won't stand his absence here at the council chambers. He should be more aware of his surroundings by now. I guess we'll just have to start this meeting without him."

Toma E. Fiore said nothing about this new turn of events, but frowned at the saddened look on his fellow leader's face. There was definitely something wrong about this whole deal, and it was obvious his entourage also caught onto the silent message.

Naruto immediately began recalling his earlier thoughts, realizing his senses weren't wrong. He couldn't put a finger on it, but this castle had a certain _off _feeling about it. Regardless of his concern, until he gathered enough evidence and proof, he wasn't going to voice anything out. With that, he turned his head as the four members of the council cleared their throats.

"I'm Shiro and I deal with the Pergrande Kingdom's financial matters."

"My name is Masaki and I am the Head Staff of the Royal Army division."

"I am Nobuo and I maintain Technological Development at the castle."

"My name is Kimi and I lead our nation's Agricultural Department."

Came the voices of the council members, all of whom introduced themselves to the Fiore travelers with the slightest amount of respect. They weren't really looking forward to bow to outsiders, but they had to if they wanted to remain on their leader's good side.

Nodding their heads, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head and his fellow guards were in approval at the respective introductions, while Toma E. Fiore smiled at the group of four cooperating at long last. Though Naruto knew the council weren't really showing him or his companions any true respect, his reason to be suspicious now revealed to be quite justified.

"Toma-dono; I'm sure you remember the basic fundamentals established in our treaty, but to make things easier, I'll take the liberty of replaying the treaty's key points as briefly as possible. Once that's said and done, my council and I will get around to discussing everything in great detail." Kazuhiko stated calmly as he leaned back into his seat, staring at the leader of Fiore.

Spotting the curt nod, Pergrande's King took a deep sigh. "First and foremost is the matter of agriculture which my nation has a near unlimited supply of. In exchange for this agriculture, Fiore is offering to help our swordsmiths so they can continue making high-quality weaponry for our samurai. In order to perform this task, a land route will be created so traveling won't pose as a problem. That is the basic import-export discussion we held on our treaty. We were to discuss further details in this meeting. Since Kimi is the Head of Agricultural Development, I'll let her take it from here." He explained in a sagely tone and fixated eye-contact, allowing this information to sink in.

Catching onto her leader's hand gesture, Kimi cleared her throat. "Thank you, milord. I'll now explain what's going to happen in this trade since it's connected to my specific field. As the Head of Pergrande's Agricultural Development team, I took into consideration what products Fiore required the most, and this was all made possible due to a chart which my researchers uncovered a few months ago. From the aforementioned chart, I realized Fiore grows little to no fruits and vegetables compared to that of our nation. In fact; the Pergrande Kingdom grows so much agriculture that we actually have to throw a large portion away." She spoke into the silence and took a deep sigh before continuing, "We're also facing troubles with storing our sugarcanes. Judging by Fiore's production chart, it was made clear they produce artificial sugar in a larger quantity compared to real sugar which has been dwindling in numbers. Rice, wheat, and potatoes are among the many numerous other items that are grown here that Fiore requires. This is excluding the other areas of agriculture Fiore needs. With this treaty, I can assure you that our export will definitely prove to be than more than satisfactory, Toma-sama."

Toma E. Fiore became undeniably blown away at the words being shared, realizing how important this import-export situation truly meant for his nation. With all those mentioned agricultural products entering his country, he would be able to provide a better life for his people. Though Fiore had a good deal of agriculture, their products were dwindling due to the area's vast population.

Raising an impressed eyebrow behind his mask, Naruto hummed to himself. '_From the variety of signatures I sensed upon our arrival, it's quite obvious Pergrande's population is far less than Fiore's population. Therefore, the fact Pergrande faces no agriculture shortage makes perfect sense. There is simply too much produce for the populace and judging by the size of this nation, I don't think the produce will ever dwindle in quantity. The exchange will provide both Kingdoms a great deal of peace_.' He thought analytically, agreeing with the female elder's input on the matter.

Following suit, Masaki got up with his eyes fixed at the Fiore's King. "Since I'm the Head of the Royal Army Division, I'm intrigued at what you'll provide to help our swordsmiths in forging swords. There was no mention of any material Fiore is going to export which concerns me a little." He expressed his concerns and intensified his vision before continuing, "The samurai here have been using the same types of swords for centuries and it'll be an absolute shame if they have to start from scratch all because of a new material they aren't familiar with. This is because our swordsmiths have a specific style they use in creating swords which has been passed down from generation to generation. I'm sure you can understand that learning something new will prove to be difficult."

Nodding, Toma E. Fiore formed a smile on his face. "I'm glad you asked that question, Masaki-san. I had the information written out on paper, but unfortunately, I don't have it on my person at the moment. It should be in my quarters. If you give me a moment, I'll send one of…" He trailed off in his speech before taking a pause, watching the masked shinobi holding up his hand.

With that, Naruto cleared his throat. "I'll take it from here. My knowledge on Fiore's art of weaponry is quite vast so there's no need for anyone to grab your documents. I will be more than capable of relaying the information. Now if I can get everyone's attention, I'll begin my explanation on the matter." He stated coolly and smirked behind his mask, catching onto the following reaction.

Smile widening, Fiore's leader leaned back into his chair. '_Yes, of course! How could I have forgotten such an important piece of information? __**Titania**__, __**Red **__**Death**__, and __**Black **__**Death**__. All three of them are Naruto-san's wives and they are extremely capable in the art of swordsmanship. I haven't seen Naruto-san in action up close, but it's rumored that his skills as a swordsman are no laughing matter either._' He thought in the utmost glee, shooting his masked subordinate a hand-gesture.

On the sidelines; Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika were taken back by the sudden change of pace, while feeling somewhat smug as their teammate took matters into his own hands. Kamika of course licked her lips at her soon-to-be seduction target's poise, but held back on what she_ truly_ wanted to do.

The council members simply widened their eyes at the masked guard speaking up with such confidence, while Kento resonated a warm chuckle at the mysterious personality that was the masked man. Revolving their heads, the council members became utterly shocked at the wide grin their leader had on his face, wondering why the man was so happy at the moment.

Observing the fixed looks set his way, Naruto kept his smirk intact. "When I stepped foot into the Pergrande Kingdom, I saw the guards at the security tower and noticed the type of swords they carried – they all carried the exact same sort of blade. It's almost identical to the swords I'm familiar with." He voiced out plainly and made a short pause before explaining, "The experienced swordsmiths at Fiore heat iron sand and coal together in order to formulate tamahagane, which is a form of steel that brings forth a certain degree of flexibility to the sword. After the tamahagane is cooled, it is forged into a block which is again heated up to a specific temperature. A cycle of removing the block and hammering it and heating it again is utilized, but that all depends on the swordsmith."

After a moment in dead silence, the White Dragon Slayer sighed deeply. "The edge of the sword holds the Hagane, or the hardest part of the tamahagane block, while the slightly less hard spring steel portion or kawagane is used for the sides and back of the sword. Once the sword takes the shape the swordsmith wanted, the metal is then heated again and once the weapon is red hot, the swordsmith takes the newly formed sword and quenches it in water, hardening the blade. The swordsmith then concludes by polishing, decorating, and finishing the sword. There are several ways to forge swords of different styles, but since they're not the topic of discussion, I won't get into the explanation." He added into the talk, noting the looks of astonishment.

Smirking behind his mask, Naruto concluded, "I can only hypothesize the Pergrande Kingdom doesn't produce a lot of iron sand or coal which is why you agreed to this in the first place. It's fine because we have almost an endless supply of both materials. I believe this will make a great export from our side."

Kento immediately became shocked as he realized the masked shinobi knew more about the art of swordsmanship than probably himself and that was evident by the explanation he just heard. He knew none of his subordinates held such vast knowledge about sword forging because swordsmiths never gave out their trade secrets and that was a fact. There was something definitely more to this man, other than his mysterious personality. His leader's piqued interest was justified.

"I'm definitely going to unsheathe your _sword_ tonight, Dragon-sama…" Kamika trailed off lustfully before gritting her teeth, feeling a sudden pain in her right shoulder.

Kama quickly pulled back his fist and snarled to himself at his female subordinate's behavior, wondering if she was ever going to learn self-control. He had to do something about her before things _truly_ became out of hand. Arcadios and Soshu paid this interaction no mind, however, they were taken back by how knowledgeable their mission teammate was regarding swordsmanship as it did intrigue them.

Smirking to himself, Kazuhiko looked at the masked guard in calculation. '_There's no doubt about it. You are definitely a sword wielder, Dragon-san. There's no way a normal person would know so much and there's no swordsmith that would ever give his trade secret. I look forward to finding you out_.' He thought with the same calculation before turning to face his council.

In return; the council members merely had their jaws dropped at the explanation as they had no words to say to the masked man. Masaki was simply overwhelmed at the fact this masked guard so easily came to the conclusion that Pergrande lacked iron sand and coal, and the explanation he heard from the man was nothing short than extraordinary. Nodding as a unit after regaining their composures, the council members leaned back into their chairs.

"Thank you, Dragon. I highly appreciate you taking the liberty of relaying that information." Toma E. Fiore announced with a wide smirk on his face, amused at the Pergrande party's reaction.

Scratching his chin, Kazuhiko revolved his vision towards his fellow leader. "Toma-dono, that explanation is what we wanted all along. Thanks to Dragon-san's words, this section of the treaty is definitely agreeable. In exchange for a portion of our agriculture, Fiore will export iron sand and coal to the Pergrande Kingdom. I'm sure my council has no problem with my decision. For the next portion of our agricultural export, I'll let Nobuo-san take it from here." He spoke with a warm smile, pleased at how perfectly this treaty was progressing so far.

The council members said nothing but shared a consensus nod, showing they were on the same page their leader was. They would be absolute fools if they chose to speak out since what the import and export deal made a great deal of sense to them. They needed this treaty to work out at all costs.

"I'll now move onto the next stage of this treaty. The technological po-" Nobuo couldn't even finish his speech as a sudden sound caused a disturbance inside the chambers.

Focusing his sensory skills, Naruto got into his cold-hearted shinobi personality. '_I knew something was up with this castle. There is a dark aura but it's a safe distance away. However, there is a large gathering of several thousand that are slowly approaching the palace. What bothers me is that no one wields magic among those thousands of people. Are they all samurai? But why have they gathered?_' He thought in alarm before narrowing his eyes, observing the television screen lighting up.

Following suit, the council chamber occupants turned their heads and observed a series of imageries formulating on the television screen. As the wavy bars cleared at long last, they grew serious at the illustration. It was Ayumi and Hisui, but the duo were tied up against chairs with ropes binding them to their positions and with tape stuck onto their mouths.

'_What the hell is this?! Where are they being held?_' Naruto thought in alarm, staring dangerously at the television screen.

"_Good morning. Toma-sama, it's an honor to finally meet you. My Master had been carefully planning out your arrival ever since the treaty signing leaked out in Pergrande. Now with everything said and done, your daughter's life is on the line. As for you, Kazuhiko-sama. Your daughter is also here. You are on my Master's hit-list as well so don't worry. Both Kings shall fall today_." A booming voice from the screen speakers flowed through, resonating to every inch of the council chambers.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"FREE THOSE TWO AT ONCE!"

Came the shouts from the King of Fiore and King of Pergrande respectively, both of whom held looks of fury plastered across their faces. Kazuhiko had his fists clenched because the meeting just turned disastrous and worst of all, he didn't know a person like this existed in his nation. He realized he was walking on thin ice at best. His daughter's life was hanging in the balance.

Laughing maniacally, a shadowy-figure emerged on the television screen. "_You'll see me sooner or later so just wait for that moment. Your daughters are safe for now, but don't think they're going to leave any time soon. Once my leader's task is finally complete, I'll free your daughters… by snapping their necks_." He spoke darkly and resonated a sequence of loud chuckles before continuing, "_In the meantime, you better take a look outside. My Master's army is fast approaching the Kingdom and will be there any minute now. A total of 6,500 soldiers, more than enough to take care of things. Kazuhiko-sama, you should pay attention to your guards. They were so easy to manipulate_."

With that, the television broadcast cut off, causing everyone to race towards the nearest window to see the deranged turn of events. The group could only go wide-eyed at the sheer number of army members a safe distance away from the palace. A vast majority of the soldiers donned attires of black and white, some wore khaki colored armor, while the rest had on attires similar to the Pergrande Kingdom guards. The only similarity each of them shared was the fact they all wore dark red colored sashes.

Just then; the television screen lit up. "_Your Majesty! We see an enormous army heading our way and it seems our own people are amongst them. We aren't going to sit idly by through this betrayal and we shall protect our Kingdom at all costs. By your orders, milord. We shall lay our lives on the line for this battle. We will not let you down._" Came the heated voice of a Pergrande soldier, who was donned in full battle armor. Beside the man stood around a thousand similarly dressed samurai.

"To think my own people have betrayed me. Loyalty, one of the virtues from the Bushido Code and one of the most important virtues of them all. The penalty for breaking this virtue _is death_. Go forth and take care of the ones responsible for this outrage. **Leave no survivors!**" Kazuhiko replied in paramount depression, to which the television screen immediately blacked out.

Seeing all eyes on him, the Pergrande Kingdom's leader clenched his fists. "I know the other people from the army all too well. The ones wearing the khaki colored armor belong to the _Country of Sin_, which has been at negative terms with our nation. The soldiers wearing black and white are from the _Island of Enca_ and like Sin, they are also not on friendly terms with us." He stated in the utmost sadness and gritted his teeth before explaining, "All of them are _banished_ samurai of the Pergrande Kingdom. Now from what it looks like, their leader must be from one of those two areas. I would explain more, but this is a very grave situation. I don't know if my army can fare. We only have a total of 2,000 soldiers and it looks like half of them are on the enemy side now."

"A rough of estimate of 1,000 against an army of 6,500. I don't like our chances at all." Kazuhiko concluded as a lone tear rolled down his cheek, his pained expression clearly evident.

Not a word escaped anyone's lips at the horrid word exchange because they had no idea how the situation could turn in their favor. Toma E. Fiore grew stone-faced as he remembered his daughter was locked up somewhere with Kazuhiko's daughter and to make matters worse, a war had now broken loose in the confines of the Pergrande Kingdom. This situation had turned grave indeed.

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" Naruto whispered hastily and through a seal, he made a few shadow clones appear without a cloud of smoke.

Instantly hiding the replicas under his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** to keep his actions to himself, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head sensed his clones vanishing from the sight, while he kept one clone standing in the room for extra security measure. He couldn't afford to leave any room for errors.

Turning his head, the masked shinobi took a deep breath. "Kazuhiko-dono, I will _not_ allow your Kingdom to fall. You already spoke of the Bushido Code and yes, the punishment of disloyal subjects is death, which is why I'm ready to deliver that punishment in full. Leave everything to me." He stated in an emotionless tone, completely submerged into his shinobi character.

Arcadios, Kama, Kamika, and Soshu trembled at the words being shared, realizing the blonde shinobi was going to take matters into his own hands. Though the two Lieutenant Generals regained their composures faster than their fellow teammates, they had no idea how they could possibly stand a chance against such a large army without dying. They couldn't leave their King here either.

"How… how can you take them by yourself, Dragon-san? It's suicide." Kazuhiko replied in haste, gritting his teeth at what was transpiring outside.

Taking off his facial protection, Naruto remained emotionless. "Treaty or not, I _will_ defend your country, Kazuhiko-dono. Don't worry about the two Princesses either. I have everything under control. It's time I _properly_ introduced myself to the people of the Pergrande Kingdom." He added into the talk before vanishing in a black-tinged white flash. If he left a moment later, he would have heard the loud gasps filling the vicinity from his actions.

"…**Slayer of Acnologia**." Kazuhiko breathed out with wide-eyes, finally realizing the _true_ identity of the masked shinobi.

"GO HELP KAZUHIKO-DONO'S SOLDIERS! **WE DECLARE WAR!**" Toma E. Fiore roared with authority, to which his royal guards immediately fled out of the room. Kento not wanting to be left out also vanished from the council chambers.

…_the red carpet was rolled, but what's next?_

…_stay tuned._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**You may be thinking – "_Egyptian God Phoenix updated after a time-period of a month and ended the long-awaited chapter on a cliffhanger. What?!_" – Well I don't know what to say. It took ages to write out this chapter and with the stuff I'm going through, it's a miracle you guys are even seeing a chapter up. I honestly thought I'd be booked well into the summer time. This chapter was done entirely by myself. My beta didn't overlook it because he's been going through some pretty serious real life trouble. Therefore, I hope this update still proved to be up to standard. **

**I worked 74 hours last week and I am working 68 hours this week. Apart from that, my university classes are damn intense. I've been receiving the class notes from my friend and I'm going to have to catch up. I forgot to mention to my workplace that I couldn't work so many damn hours earlier because my university was starting up again. That was a horrible mistake on my part which I have to endure now. Nonetheless, I am returning to working 20-30 hour shifts after this week. I just can't work so much without forcing down the urge to smash something. Personal issues are also there, however, I've been ignoring them for a while so that area doesn't matter to me at the moment.**

**Therefore, I hope you all understand where I'm coming from. I used to be the Most Frequent updater for a while, and that was evident by how I used to update a while back. Fanfiction was a route for me to take the edge off. Apart from that, interacting with you all is why I'm here. Hopefully this update will keep you waiting anxiously for the next chapter, whenever I get the time out to update – that is. The next update will end the Pergrande Kingdom Original Arc. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Yes. There was no such thing as the Bushido Code in the older times, however it was introduced as a modern way of the samurai. The Bushido Code isn't a written code either, but this is Fanfiction and including it was my decision. The Fairy Tail timeline is quite advanced and since there is no sure way of showing when that "code" originated according to this timeline, I chose to utilize it now.**

**Even though Kushina won the voting session by a very large margin, I didn't want to disappoint the readers that voted on Erza, who held the second highest votes. Therefore; I made a somewhat erotic scene in the call between Naruto and Erza, playing it in a way that it wouldn't be considered a full-fledged lime scene. Consider this an apology for this update's delay. "Danna-sama" means "husband", for those that didn't catch on.**

**Just because the New Year started off awful for me, I'm not going to whine. I just hope it clears up soon. I hope you guys had a great New Year though, by the way.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	50. Conflict

**I'm proud to present you all with the 50****th**** chapter of my story. As always, it was great to read everyone's reviews for the previous chapter and I sincerely hope it continues. My beta was unable to help out again so I had to do all the work. I recently came in contact with him and he just confirmed that he can no longer help out with editing and whatnot due to some school-related issues and in return, I can only wish him the best. Now without a further ado my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"…_**Slayer of Acnologia**__." Kazuhiko breathed out with wide-eyes, finally realizing the true identity of the masked shinobi._

"_GO HELP KAZUHIKO-DONO'S SOLDIERS! __**WE DECLARE WAR!**__" Toma E. Fiore roared with authority, to which his royal guards immediately fled out of the room. Kento not wanting to be left out also vanished from the council chambers._

* * *

(Pergrande Kingdom's Council Chambers)

* * *

"Kazuhiko-sama, do we even stand a chance against such a large army?" Masaki asked worriedly, staring outside the window. These thoughts were shared with his fellow council members.

"I… I have no idea. I'm still trying to comprehend what recently happened." Kazuhiko answered in the utmost grief before clenching his fists, outraged by the events transpired. "_Loyalty_. That's the first duty of a samurai. When my own people betrayed me and joined the opposing side, it shattered the bond I share with my subjects. It didn't just reflect badly on myself, but it reflected badly to the Pergrande Kingdom as a whole."

Kimi, Masaki, Nobuo, and Shiro could only nod at their leader's words – they too couldn't comprehend how severely this betrayal struck them. The council members weren't the best subjects but they knew their loyalty lied _only_ with their King. The recent events were catastrophic to say the least.

'_If one is overly strict, his subordinates will become untrustworthy. If he over-trusts, his subordinates will become unruly_.' The elder samurai reiterated his deceased father's speech inside his mind, frowning deeply in the progression. '_You were absolutely right, tou-sama. I should have been more careful because it's obvious I didn't follow your teachings. This is all my fault._'

Pulling away from his internal struggle, the Pergrande's leader continued out loud, "What I don't understand is how those banished samurai entered my nation in the first place. There are multiple security towers present all across the country, and the borders are impenetrable. Surely someone from the security staff should've caught glimpse of a gathering of such magnitude. To make matters worse, my daughter is held captive by these people. I should be fighting for my Kingdom, not taking a back seat on the sidelines."

"I know where you're coming from, Kazuhiko-dono." Toma E. Fiore spoke through gritted teeth, barely able to control his rage. "Both our daughters are in the hands of the enemy. I want nothing more than to aid our allies on the battlefield, but I'm not a fighter. I don't even wield magic."

With a hopeful glint in his eyes; Fiore's leader proceeded, "Naruto-san is our only solution now. I can honestly say that with him leading the war, victory shall be ours. He also took it upon himself to send a few clones in order to search for our daughters. I can't imagine what would've happened if Naruto-san decided not to accompany me to the Pergrande Kingdom."

Remaining silent, Pergrande's King recalled the declaration the blond shinobi made before leaving the council chambers. He didn't know how, but the man's resolute expression made him feel at ease. To top it all off; the youngster's sharp blue eyes told him all he needed to know.

"I guess you're right, Toma-dono. Naruto-san's our only hope at victory." Kazuhiko spoke with a building level of confidence, and his facial expressions easily matched his tone. "I do remember watching the television broadcast of him fighting against Acnologia, the Apocalypse Dragon. If Naruto-san said he would deal with the enemy, I won't question his judgment. I'll believe in his strength."

The council chamber occupants couldn't mutter a word in protest as they were in full agreement, while Toma E. Fiore nodded along to his fellow leader's words. Into the dead silence that followed; none of them were aware of the presence of Naruto's shadow clone who was hidden under the **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**, waiting for any intruder that may decide to show up in the large room.

* * *

(With Naruto)

* * *

"**So let me get this straight…**" Kurama trailed off with an analytical expression on his face, hoping he heard everything correctly. "**I took off last night because I didn't want to stay for that dinner party. I told you I would rather wear a dress than bore myself to death by attending such a pitiful ningen gathering. Now this morning, a **_**war**_** breaks loose?**" His surprised tone transformed into a cheerful growl at the sight of his partner's firm nod. "**Then thank you for summoning me, Naruto. I can kill as many ningens as I wish, correct?**"

"Correct, Kurama." Naruto stated flatly as he landed outside the castle with a jump. "There are a total of 6,500 enemy soldiers making their way here. They're wearing dark red colored sashes so differentiating them from our allies won't be a problem."

"**All right; I understand. Now I think we should have a repeat of that game of ours, Naruto. The one with the most kills, wins the match. This time, I'll be sure to emerge victorious**." Kurama announced cheerfully, eyes sparkling at the mere thought.

As the nine-tailed fox utilized his shape-shifting ability in order to transform into his larger kit form, the White Dragon Slayer shook his head at the fox in question's words. Before the duo could continue their journey, they turned their heads upon noticing several newcomers entering the vicinity.

"Naruto-san; we're here to help." Soshu Tanaka spoke somewhat nervously, unsure how the man would respond.

The **Angel of Death** said nothing in return as he made use of his Fuinjutsu skills to unseal his sword, calling forth a heavy barrage of wind that began whirling around the surroundings. Now wielding his all-powerful weapon tightly, he stared at the thousands of samurai with sheer coldness.

Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, Kamika, and Kento went wide-eyed as they were pushed back by the sudden force – all of them were completely caught off guard by the power brought forth by the unsealing. Kurama merely smirked at the reaction but kept fixed eye-contact on the approaching army.

'_Kami… w-what power!_' Kamika thought in amazement as she squinted her eyes, barely able to keep a stable vision at the blond shinobi.

"There's no need for any of you to get in harm's way. I'll take care of these morons myself." Naruto announced in a glacial tone, vision still fixed on the large gathering of enemies.

"You already know my answer, Naruto-dono. The primary duty of a samurai is the sworn loyalty to his lord, and my fellow samurai have performed treason." Kento Nakajima replied strongly, holding his sword at the ready. "You're familiar with the Bushido Code so you shouldn't be surprised. I won't stand by and do nothing while you fight this war, even if you alone are enough to bring us victory."

"Very well, Kento-san." Naruto countered in a plain fashion, already picturing the man's reply from the very start. "I want you all to follow my lead. Get ready."

Arcadios and Soshu quickly stood side by side, forming their tag-team placement. Kamika and Kama merely nodded to each other, while Kento moved behind the blond shinobi. With a resolute expression shared amongst them, they stood firmly while Kurama smashed the ground, awaiting the inevitable.

"**DOWN WITH THE PERGRANDE KINGDOM!**"

Even with the loud roars from the enemy, the Allied Forces remained determined as the White Dragon Slayer's presence gave them a great deal of confidence. Arcadios and Soshu quickly began going over their battle strategy; Kento, Kama, and Kamika planned on doing things on their own but were also indulged in finalizing their own battle strategies. East-west from their location; the allied samurai forces were making their way forward, but were _too_ far away to be included in the fight just yet.

'_My Genjutsu is working perfectly._' Naruto thought with his eyes fixed on the allied samurai, while a content expression worked its way to his features. '_It's fortunate that my Fuinjutsu seals are so extensive. By applying a seal, I casted an illusion to make it appear as if those samurai are wearing white colored armors. This way, it's easy to tell them apart from the enemies._'

Turning his head to face the approaching enemy samurai; Naruto's eyes morphed into ice chips as he took a few steps forward and released an intense killing intent – the surrounding air condensed within seconds. A vast majority of the enemy forces were brought to their knees as breathing became painful – none of them ever experienced such a devastating release of aura before. Dozens dropped dead as the killing intent was so malicious that their hearts couldn't bare the intensity, while others kept breathing hard and praying for the downright sickening aura to dissipate soon. _It was maddening!_

Kento and his fellow guards didn't feel the force of the aura since it wasn't aimed in their direction, but the sight of the enemies in such a state surely took them by surprise. However; all of them quickly regained their composures once they caught onto their fellow teammate's gesture. Kurama at this time was standing beside his partner with his claws dug deep in the ground, waiting for the war to begin.

Utilizing the window of opportunity, the **Slayer of Acnologia** tightened the grip he had on his sword before charging forward, an action his companions mirrored. The battle for the Pergrande Kingdom was about to commence and none of them had any intention of losing.

* * *

(Pergrande Kingdom Allies vs Enemy Samurai)

* * *

Fast? _No._ It was a merciless _flash_ of lightning, and they were the high-quality metal conductors.

Hundreds of enemy samurai were forced to dodge and block a literal hail of kunai that suddenly descended upon them like a volley of raindrops. Even with their defense formations in full-effect, they were completely caught off guard when an intense illumination struck the battlefield and brought dust to hover violently. Before anyone could blink, 10 samurai collapsed, leaving their teammates bewildered and at a loss for words. Every nearby samurai became attentive but just like their previous teammates, they were also laid to rest. None of the foes had any idea what was happening, nor were they given any time to comprehend their soon-to-be defeat as their forces were picked apart. Just then; a lone samurai caught glimpse of a black-tinged white flash and with that, _all hell broke loose._

'_I-it can't be… __**The White Flash**__!_' A samurai thought in extreme alarm. Without even getting a chance to say anything out loud, his lifeless carcass landed on the ground.

Using the dementia his opponents had as a window of opportunity, the White Dragon Slayer flashed in front of a female samurai and connected a chakra-induced fist to her stomach, causing the woman's body to explode like a hand-grenade detonation. Globs of blood sprayed onto a handful of samurai nearby but before they could scream out their disgust at the deranged turn of events, they were exterminated through a series of black-tinged white flashes. At this time; the enemy samurai became hysterical – their forces were dwindling by the second and they were powerless to stop it. Like lightning striking an unfortunate forest, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head sustained his onslaught; utilizing his **Hiraishin no Jutsu **to eliminate the worthless traitor samurai without a shred of remorse.

Through vigorous training and countless hours spent solely on this area, Naruto improved the skill of his technique to a degree that he didn't even have to use kunais to flash from one place to the next – similar to the way Tobirama Senju performed the jutsu. In a black-tinged white flash; the blond shinobi made his presence known to nearly a hundred samurai and stared them down with eyes that could freeze even the most cold-hearted opponents. A sudden aura release shook the enemy samurai to their very cores – they now realized the former masked ninja was channeling an intense level of magical energy.

"**Hurricane Magic: Halo of Demise!**" Timaeus' surrogate son announced before raising his sword which contained the gathered magical energy.

Like maneuvering a lasso; the whiskered ninja swung his sword at a 360 degree angle – a visible halo conjured up from his magical powers came into existence and levitated above his head. As the halo zoomed forward, an earth-shattering wind emerged into the vicinity, pushing the blonde's targets back due to the intense pressure. With that; the massacre began. Every person that came in contact with the wind were grinded into particles while their screams of anguish faded into oblivion. Handling the trajectory of his magical-based ring of destruction, he eliminated everyone in sight – his opponents had now become dust in the wind, _literally_. Moments after the episode receded; in the center of the now created river of blood, the **Angel of Death** stood emotionless with his weapon held at the ready.

"**Damn you and your infuriating speed, Naruto**." Kurama growled as he took off into another direction. His partner was winning by a huge margin.

**The White Flash** wasn't through. Not by a long shot. As he disappeared towards another section of enemies, he made sure he wouldn't get all the kills this time around. Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika had to prove their willingness to fight for the Pergrande Kingdom, while Kento had to fight for his nation and motherland. Then there was the fact Kurama would become outraged if he didn't get a chance to kill as many enemies as he possibly could. Taking all of that into consideration, he resumed his attack a safe distance away – teamwork was the key to victory, here.

'_Damn... that was intense._' Kama thought in awe before quickly regaining his composure, observing a handful of enemies heading his way.

"N-Naruto-sama." Kamika spoke shakily at the vicious display, feeling her loins burn in desire. "I'm definitely going to make you mine."

Arcadios and Soshu hastily smacked the back of the female Garou Knight's head before rushing off into the distance to fight off a gathering of samurai. With a yelp, Kamika returned back to the realm of the living and immediately dodged a sword-strike, showing her that she had to stay serious here. Kento was already slashing away at his enemies with a heavy heart – each of these foes were a part of the Pergrande Kingdom and were his fellow natives, after all. A safe distance away; Kurama cheerily clawed several samurai apart like toys, bringing everyone to flinch at the gruesome display.

"D-damn you." An enemy soldier snarled out his last words before collapsing for good.

"Now…" Naruto trailed off with non-existent emotions, staring at a crowd of trembling samurai surrounding him. "Who's your leader? Who's the one that orchestrated such a large-scale betrayal?" In two flashes, he returned to the same position – this time holding a victim hostage. "Don't test my patience, you pieces of trash. I'm _not_ in the mood for games."

Painful whimpers escaped the hostage samurai's lips as a sword pierced his right shoulder, courtesy of his captor. As a barrage of sword-strikes aimed in the direction of the blond shinobi, the samurai responsible for the attack were left speechless and their jaws dropped as the swords they launched at their opponent were _hovering_ in midair. They were unaware of the fact that Naruto formed a barrier through the use of **White Dragon Slayer Magic** in order to stop the attack dead in its tracks.

Detaining his hostage in a vicious neck hold, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head slowly deactivated the magic barrier and redirected the magic into the hovering swords. Using his opponents' confusion to make his next move; he snapped his fingers, to which the magic-laced swords dashed off into various directions, further inducing alarm to the enemy samurai. Utilizing his ring-finger like a remote control, he _controlled_ the trajectory of the blades, ripping every opponent to shreds with the exception of the few he decided to leave standing – those ill-fated souls could only weep out of fear and despair.

In the interim; the White Dragon Slayer channeled bijuu chakra into his sword and transferred the venomous multi-colored energy into the weapon. Piercing his victim's body with the aura-filled blade, he remained emotionless as the venomous chakra became absorbed. In return; the unfortunate man's face turned purple with his body twitching like he was recalling his all-time worst nightmare – his fellow samurai could only watch on with mortified expressions etched to their features. Before the victim could continue resonating frail whimpers, he fell to the ground lifeless, courtesy of a **Rasengan** to the heart.

"**Earth Style: Mud Prison Jutsu!**" Naruto called out powerfully as he slammed his hands downwards, to which the entire geographical landscape shook.

Hundreds upon hundreds of samurai were left helpless as the ground trapped them within the confines of a dirt-based prison. Some of them tried numerous attempts to escape this block of earth but to no avail whatsoever; the fact they couldn't wield magic for a counter-attack didn't help either. Not even their blades could penetrate through the jail-walls. As the blond shinobi slowly turned towards them with those cold unforgiving blue eyes, they felt their very souls shiver – it seemed even the entity within couldn't withstand this force of nature.

"Rest in pieces…" Naruto stated icily as he stared at a multitude of samurai, an open palm aimed towards the trapped samurai to his left. "**Hurricane Magic: Obliterate!**"

With a loud roar marking his vicious attack, a heavy barrage of wind formulated, causing the ground to rip apart like an earthquake – rocks and boulders were pulled upwards as grass, plants, and trees were ripped by their very roots… and that was just the beginning of the technique. Through the blond ninja's open palm emerged a downright cataclysmic blinding light that enveloped the entire area. A mere second was all it took for the effect of the **Primordial Art** maneuver to make its presence known.

…_aye._

"WHAT THE HE–_umppph!"_ Arcadios yelled from afar as he pummeled backwards into a boulder, courtesy of the intense wind formation.

The Pergrande Kingdom allies were at a total loss for words – their eyes could only grow wider and wider as their fellow teammate's attack launched its way towards the unfortunate samurai. Not realizing they were protected through the **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Five Layer Barrier Release**, thanks to a hidden shadow clone of the blond shinobi, they immediately settled in for watching on with their eyes wide as saucers. The fighting simply stopped as those that weren't protected by the Fuinjutsu-based barrier were crushed from the heavy winds. A large tornado-like beam struck the land, shredding every captured samurai to pieces and all anyone for miles could hear were shrieks of agony, emitting dementia to the mindsets of the enemy samurai that had to witness this technique firsthand.

"**Nice one, Naruto.**" Kurama growled cheerfully whilst snapping another victim's neck. Turning his head, he smiled brightly at the effects of the insane maneuver. "**You're coming along **_**very**_** nicely with that magic style of yours. So many ningens dead. It's simply wonderful.**"

As the wind slowly halted its movement and the hovering dust had settled, a large ripple of destroyed land was observed. Those that weren't struck down by the attack had their jaws dropped; their minds couldn't begin to comprehend what just happened. It was insanity to say the least.

…_the enemies were obliterated._

"Now where were we?" Naruto stated coldly with his head turned, facing the samurai he left alive. "Ah yes; I believe I was asking you lot a question." He began walking towards his _mind-shattered_ opponents, tightening the grip he had on his sword. "Tell me who your leader is and maybe… just _maybe_, I'll spare your worthless lives."

The enemy samurai had tears flowing down their faces out of fear, and sweat present all over their bodies from severe helplessness. There were 65 before this display and now there were only 40 – the remaining committed suicide in order to escape their tormentor's wrath. This man… this _one_ _human_ destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of their forces without batting an eye which was nerve-racking for a lack of a better word. With unwillingness for backing down, the ones standing slowly got back into their fighting stances – they had a job to do, after all. None of them could afford to fail their leader.

"Fair enough. Prepare to die." The White Dragon Slayer continued uncaringly before rushing towards his sword-wielding foes.

In return; the enemy soldiers began their march forward as well, however they were so caught up in the fear from the recent events to realize their opponent was nowhere in sight any longer. It was like he had simply vanished. Then a samurai fell, then another, and then another. Like a game of countdown, the gathering of forty easily became chopped down in numbers, courtesy of a series of precise sword-strikes.

Flashes of black-tinged white were observed and a second later; at the center of a corpse-filled circle, Naruto stood with an unreadable expression on his face, having successfully eradicated an estimate of 2,500 samurai. Seeing his teammates on different sections of the warzone, he realized his shadow clone had already lifted the barrier which halted the group from moving forward. He knew he was holding back and could easily take care of everything by himself, however, he also knew his comrades wanted to play their parts in this war as well.

Arcadios and Soshu Tanaka were amazed at their fellow teammate's strength, but neither of them stopped from performing their jobs. Up to now; the duo took care of 200 samurai since their Cherry Knight Squadron formation gave them the upper hand in this battle. The enemy were very skilled in the art of swordsmanship no doubt, however, the foes weren't prepared to deal with such a formidable tag team – the same formation which blessed them both with the rank of Lieutenant General.

Descending a large slash at one samurai, Arcadios jumped backwards before grunting as a sword suddenly connected with his silver armor, causing him to grit his teeth as the weapon almost pierced through his heavy protection. Realizing the war was wearing him down somewhat, he meandered his body around upon another sword-strike heading his way. Breathing in relief as his partner clashed with the enemy, he charged forward yet again, eager to keep things in their favor.

"Arcadios, we're going to use Formation C." Soshu announced intensely, eyes narrowed at the samurai he was battling against.

The Lieutenant General in question simply nodded and glided down to where his partner was, sword held at the ready. Piercing the enemy samurai's back, Arcadios quickly pulled his weapon out from his victim's body. Soshu and his partner then stood side by side as numerous samurai began rushing towards them and marched forward, hoping their plan works without fail.

At another area on the battleground, Kamika braced herself. "**Paper Blizzard: Green Dance!**" She called out, releasing a torrent of green-colored papers that began surrounding her approaching foes.

In a matter of seconds, the large flow of papers manifested into poisonous gas, causing the female mage's enemies to collapse to the ground as the aroma became too much for their mindsets to bare. Even if she was an executioner and handled the job of killing the enemies in Fiore, she could only stomach so many deaths at one time. She wasn't cut out for war and she realized that now.

Arriving at the same time, Kurama smashed his tails on the weakened foes and all of them perished from the heavy impact, which made him smirk darkly since he knew his task was only just beginning. Eyes glimmering with paramount amusement at the loud screams of outrage from his opponents, he felt a sudden sting before lowering his head, and observing a sword lunged into one of his paws. Revolving his head after shaking off the weak weapon, the nine-tailed fox saw a trembling samurai who no doubt was the one responsible for this irritating course of action.

"**Foolish ningen.**" The nine-tailed fox growled in annoyance and raised two of his tails, preparing himself for the next move. "**Allow me to return the favor.**"

Kamika winced comically as she witnessed the bijuu brutally squash the samurai like a cockroach, but became utterly shocked at how _cheerful _the fox seemed while doing so. It still didn't make sense to her how a fox of all things could be so bloodthirsty. Regaining her composure just in the nick of time, she did a backflip as five samurai came rushing towards her, forcing her to turn serious once more.

Gathering up her magical energy, the female Garou Knight sighed deeply and awaited the inevitable. As the five samurai surrounded her in a circular formation, she readied a flow of multi-colored papers from the ability of **Paper Magic** and got into a defensive stance. As several swords swung her way, she breathed heavily as her magical barrier protected her from getting harmed. However, one sword made its way into her blind-spot, causing her to cough up blood and sending her crashing to the ground.

"Stupid bitch. I'm going to enjoy killing you." The enemy samurai snarled, aiming his sword downwards at his female target.

Yelling out in pain upon feeling a sword piercing her flesh, the female Garou Knight coughed up blood yet again, knowing the war was definitely taking a toll on her body. Gathering up the courage and magical energy, she slowly removed the weapon from her shoulder but was sent pummeling to the rocky surface as her opponent landed a punch to her upper back. With a hiss, she hesitantly rose to her feet before resonating a sharp wince upon the sight of Kurama _crushing_ every person in sight.

"T-thank you for saving my life." Kamika panted out her relief, blood oozing down her injured area.

"**Tch… whatever.**" Kurama growled, showing he didn't appreciate such human sentiments. "**Naruto's clone is here. Ask him to heal you.**" He pointed a claw at the approaching replica, causing the female mage to turn her head. "**Ningen, either keep fighting or head back to the castle.**"

Not wasting another second, the nine-tailed fox dashed away towards a large gathering of samurai with his eyes flickering in intense happiness and merriment. Watching the fox disappear, Kamika frowned at the word exchange but graciously accepted medical aid from the blond shinobi's doppelganger.

The gathered samurai had no idea what they were up against as Kurama gathered up chakra into his mouth, however, the heavy wind created by the action made them very concerned. As a large tornado emerged into the picture, the samurai shook in fear but were helpless to stop their opponent's maneuver. In a matter of seconds, the enemy forces were reduced to dust, courtesy of the fox's **Nine-Tails Twister** attack. Those that weren't destroyed began screaming out in pain as Kurama tore them apart one by one, singing merrily the whole while – this war was definitely soothing for his mindset.

On the sidelines; Kamika flinched at the bijuu's brutality but quickly rose to her feet once the blond shinobi's clone finished healing her injuries. Bowing her head in gratitude, she rushed off into the distance, while the replica in question looked around for anyone else that required medical help – his creator was dead serious when he ordered him to keep the Pergrande Kingdom allies safe.

At another area on the battleground; almost a thousand Pergrande samurai finally emerged into the vicinity with their swords raised, chanting their leader's name loudly. Each of them watched the gruesome battle firsthand and were extremely grateful for the mages helping them. Intent on making their King proud and to provide aid to their comrades, they marched forward, however, all of them were pushed backwards as something stopped them from proceeding. Not only that, but it was like they were trapped inside some sort of invisible circular barrier – none of them were aware of the Fuinjutsu induced force-field Naruto casted for safety measure. Catching onto the sight, one of the blond shinobi's shadow clones rushed towards the gathered allied forces in order to explain what was going on.

_Sadness._ That's the expression Kento had on his face as he gutted one of his own people in a critical region, ending the man's life instantly. Having already dealt with an estimate of a hundred samurai on his own, he ignored the sharp pains he had coursing through his body. He knew if he continued at the same pace, he would definitely fall in the line of battle but he didn't care. All that mattered was the safety of his nation and motherland, the Pergrande Kingdom.

'_I didn't ask for any of this. I'm sorry._' Kento thought in depression, pulling his sword out of another enemy soldier's chest.

With an unreadable emotional state, Kento got into his particular stance and began slashing away at anyone who came his way, showing exactly why he was Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi's most trusted warrior. Realizing his speed had somewhat slowed down from the effects of the elongated battle, he performed a side-step and skidded backwards before grunting in pain – it seemed someone was able to make a successful sword-strike to his right arm. Pushing himself back immediately, he ignored the stinging pain and stared down at a group of male samurai who looked at him intently.

Dodging a slash aimed at his injured shoulder, the Pergrande guard meandered his body around, allowing him to block the attack just in the nick of time. Descending a slash, grief flooded his mindset and he could do nothing but let out heavy pants at what he was doing to his own people; even if they had turned traitor and were now his enemies. Gathering up the strength, he took off in a blazing speed and with a succession of strikes, he effectively took care of each and every samurai standing in his way – they stood absolutely no chance against his outstanding skill in the art of swordsmanship. With another slash, his eyes went wide as he recognized the man he just gutted.

"Life… is not so important when forced… to c-choose between life and integrity. I'm sorry." The male opponent coughed out his _parting_ words before closing his eyes for good.

"I'm sorry too, Nakada." Kento trailed off as a lone tear escaped his eye. This man was his childhood friend, after all. "I wish you safe passage into the afterlife."

Removing the weapon from the now deceased samurai's abdomen, Kento became emotionally conflicted and stared down at his hands in the utmost disbelief and sadness. He was so caught up in his state that he didn't realize the group of 50 samurai rushing towards him. Looking up all of a sudden; his eyes went wide as two samurai jumped midair with their swords raised, while the rest of them were still running in his direction. Realizing the grave situation and the fact he was significantly weakened by the continuous battle, he was about to accept defeat at the hands of the enemy forces. Before he could emit a prayer, his eyes grew even wider as a dark-armored man stepped into the picture and levelled the area with a barrage of wind, paralyzing the foes with the utmost ease.

"I owe you one, Naruto-dono." Kento breathed out in relief, smiling gently at his savior. Grunting out of the blue; he felt someone's hand pressing onto his shoulder.

"My clone is going to you of your injuries, Kento-san. You can rejoin the battle once you're given the okay to move." Naruto spoke into the silence, eyes fixed onto the shocked opponents ahead. "I know samurai don't appreciate such an act but you'll have to endure it today because I'm not going to let my comrades perish while I'm standing. I'll take care of these filths in the meantime."

Saying those last few words, the White Dragon Slayer charged forward and narrowed his eyes, gripping onto his sword tightly. Blocking an attack from the west, He poured chakra into his hand and caught a samurai's descending sword. With that momentum, he vanished in a black-tinged white flash and all that was seen were fast succession slashes. As he made one final slash in midair, he arrived back down to the battleground, but what surprised everyone on the warzone was something else entirely. A few seconds later; the enemies' bodies split into two halves like perfectly cut oranges. Into the flow, the _two-sided_ samurai fell to the ground, leaving behind a bloody trail on the formally well-kept grassy plain.

With an unwavering cold expression, Naruto tightened the grip on his sword and was about to perform a forty-five degree slash at his gathered enemies, but a sudden barrage of memories hit his mindset and forced him to make an immediate halt. Within that same intervening second; a sword lunged its way into his _Acnologia_ battle coat which received _no_ damage whatsoever, however, the sharp blade _shattered_ into pieces – the samurai responsible for the attack now felt his very life flash before his eyes.

Not even sparing the foe a glance, Naruto stretched his leg outwards before landing a chakra-laced kick to the samurai's stomach. Remaining emotionless as blood splattered all over his battle armor, he removed his leg and witnessed the man's eyes rolling to the back of his head. Turning around, Naruto readied himself and without saying a word to his trembling opponents, he massacred the crowd through his **Hiraishin** **no Jutsu**. No one stood a chance as the blonde's attacks broke through their defense formation and in a matter of seconds, all of them laid lifeless on the blood-filled ground.

"K-Kami…" Kento whispered in an awe-struck tone, witnessing the enigma that was the blond shinobi firsthand.

The enemy samurai were downright _petrified_ of the White Dragon Slayer. They were a total of 6,500 before this war began and now, _at least_ half of them were eliminated. When they were given orders to eliminate the allied forces, they didn't realize they would be up against such formidable mages. On that note; none of them were aware of the fact **The White Flash** was in their nation – their spies in the castle weren't even knowledgeable of this development either. Hundreds of them hastily rushed back to their original positions before an echoing voice sent _chills_ up and down their spines.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" A handful of Naruto's shadow clones roared in unison, to which hysteria set into the mindsets of their opponents.

_Hell._ Every enemy samurai felt like they were flung into hell itself as the entire atmosphere reached to almost boiling point and brought them to hallucinate. Fire formulated dragons rushed out of the mouths of the replicas and launched themselves in the direction of the quaking samurai forces. Since none of them could wield magic; they became incinerated instantaneously, leaving behind a scorched area of land. Flashing to another area on the battlefield, Naruto flicked his wrists and stood – the enemies that saw the blond shuddered out of fear and began screaming out in protest.

Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, Kento, and Kamika were simply shocked to the core at the display. Kurama was far too indulged in a bloodbath he created from his fallen victims, beaming brightly like a small child who just received a birthday present. A safe distance away; the Pergrande allied samurai were finally free from the Fuinjutsu-based barrier, allowing them to move forward and to finally join the war at long last – though they were still protected through an invisible circular barrier which prevented any enemy samurai from making any sort of move whatsoever. The once thought impossible battle was quickly turning in the favor of the Allied Forces. On the other side of the battlefield, a lone samurai's eyes bulged to comical proportions when he saw his opponent's face.

"Y-you're th-" The enemy couldn't even finish his shaky sentence; speaking was no longer possible.

"Indeed, my dead friend." Naruto stated coldly before revolving his vision, eyeing the still large army with high calculation.

Upstairs in the council chambers, the occupants witnessed the blond shinobi slaughter the enemy forces like a possessed meat factory worker. Kazuhiko was completely floored at the White Dragon Slayer's skill in the art of swordsmanship – his own soldiers couldn't begin to compare and they were extremely well-trained samurai in every sense of the word. Toma E. Fiore knew how the blond ninja operated but he still couldn't get over how ruthless the man truly was in battle. The council members could only tremble at how powerful the man's skillset was, realizing why they called him the **Angel of Death**. With that; they resumed their careful overviewing of the battle for the Pergrande Kingdom.

"**READY THE CANON!**" Came the roar from a large man, who was standing at the back-row of the samurai army.

The husband of the Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies immediately narrowed his eyes upon catching glimpse of a few dozen canons – half of which held over twenty spears and daggers, while the other half contained bombs and small detonation devices. Realizing this turn of event could spell danger for his comrades, he immediately assembled several clones while he stared at the weapons without a hint of emotion. Arcadios, Soshu, Kento, Kama, and Kamika were forced back as a few of their teammate's shadow clones took them to safety – the Pergrande Kingdom samurai were protected through a barrier created out of **White Dragon Slayer Magic** apart from the other circular barrier which bound them to stick together inside the circle.

The foes were completely caught off guard by the blond ninja's quick thinking because they figured this plan of theirs would work without fail. A majority of the enemy samurai yelled out their concerns as they weren't protected from the upcoming attack, but it was _too_ late – the canons had already launched.

Like a thunderous shower of rain; hundreds of spears and daggers descended upon the battleground like a comet, while the following bombs made contact with the rocky surface seconds later. A huge illumination made its presence known before a huge explosion resonated, destroying the fields of grass and ripping trees by their very roots. This was the enemy's most powerful attack formation, after all.

Dozens upon dozens of enemy samurai became disintegrated from the explosion and their echoing shrieks bleached out in a matter of seconds. Dust hovered like a sandstorm from the bombs exploding deep into the earth, while furious winds forced the remaining enemies to cover their eyes. After it was all said and done – all the dust had settled – all the smoke had cleared; the enemy forces had their eyes bulged as their opponents were safe and sound, thanks to the blond shinobi's interference.

At the center of the destroyed ground stood Naruto with his arms crossed – his cold eyes pierced through the forces like swords embedding deep into their flesh. The Pergrande Kingdom allies settled in for breathing long sighs of relief as their teammate successfully saved them from harm, yet again.

"**You mean to tell me that was your best shot?**" Kurama announced with a yawn, showing he wasn't impressed by the attack. "**I don't know whether to be disappointed or to be happy that there are more of you alive. I think happiness is the answer. Prepare to die, ningens.**"

Naruto smirked at his partner's words and ordered his clones to remove the barriers used to protect his comrades from harm. The enemies merely yelled out in fear as the nine-tailed fox descended upon them but stood no chance whatsoever against him. Deciding to have a little fun, Kurama picked up a canon and smashed it downwards, squashing a horde of samurai with a bright smile on his face. With that, the slaughter continued and all anyone saw was blood covering the once beautiful grassy plain.

In a flash; one of the **Slayer of the Apocalypse's** shadow clones arrived to the scene, holding the man who ordered the launch of the canon by the throat. The man in question was bleeding profusely with recognizable broken bones, showing Naruto that his clone had tortured the man somewhat. Tossing the traitor down to the ground like worthless trash, the clone nodded to his creator before dispelling himself, while the original narrowed his eyes.

"Now what to do with you…" Naruto trailed off darkly and in the spur of the moment, he knocked his whimpering victim unconscious. Reacting quickly; he pulled out a scroll and sealed the man's body into it before sealing the scroll into his wrist.

Turning around once more, the Wizard Saint tightened the grip on his sword and went dashing ahead, assassinating any and all enemy samurai he could find. Though his thought process became cloudy when another series of memories struck his mindset, he simply continued his onslaught – he couldn't afford to make errors here of all places. Calling forth his magic suddenly, he channelled the potent power and redirected it into his blade before switching to a reverse grip.

"**Hurricane Magic: Wind Blade Decussation!**" Naruto roared as a wind blade exploded out from his sword upon being brought upwards to the left in a diagonal motion.

In the momentum; the husband of the Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies switched back to a regular grip before bringing the blade upwards to the right in another diagonal motion. As the wind blades struck, debris flew violently in every possible direction, ripping trees from their very roots. The war actually made a sudden halt from the intense wind attack as dust hovered, blocking everyone's vision, while Kurama didn't waver in his movement and continued eliminating the pests. Tiny pieces of flesh were left in the wake and only a large crater formed where the technique had struck.

In return; the enemy samurai were left helpless as their numbers dwindled _comically_, leaving them with only a total of _1,800_ from their recently counted _6,500_ fully armored warriors. No one had expected such a drastic turn of events. Those that weren't aware of who they were up against now felt their very brain cells disintegrate. Their opponent was none other than the **Slayer of the Apocalypse**.

"Move back everyone. I'm going to end this once and for all." Naruto announced as he narrowed his eyes at the still frozen enemy samurai.

Since the Pergrande Kingdom samurai couldn't move too far away from each other, due to the circular barrier still forcing them to stay within the confines of the invisible force-field, they had no problem with running back to their previous positions. None of them knew why this invisible barrier kept them from moving freely or how it prevented the enemy forces from attacking them, but they couldn't afford to ask questions in the middle of a war. Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, Kamika, and Kento immediately took their teammate's words to heart as they had no intention of questioning the blond shinobi's judgment. Once they were finally at a safe away distance behind the man, they saw a large barrier surrounding them, while Kurama frowned deeply before following his partner's instructions.

The enemy forces immediately trembled in the utmost fear as energy began swirling on the battlefield like a steamy mist as the **Slayer of Acnologia's** aura exploded like a shockwave, crushing the ground below as if it was absolutely nothing. His eyes became shadowed by his hair as white scales covered a large portion of the left side of his face, while black scales covered a large portion of the right side. Aura continuously flaring like smoke coming out from a missile launch sequence, his head snapped upwards, revealing murderous glowing blue eyes with a black slit down the center. When the aura still kept coursing through the area, the traitor samurai felt their very souls leaving their beings.

Naruto smirked darkly as he finally entered his **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**, observing his quivering opponents in amusement. On the sidelines, the Pergrande allies shook in fear at the extremely powerful transformation, while Kurama simply resonated a proud smile on his face at the expressions plastered across the enemy forces' faces. Meanwhile, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head channeled the all-powerful magical energy into his sword and took a step back.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: Ritual of Purgatory!"** Naruto roared whilst performing two diagonal slashes, to which a tornado released from the blade.

Two beams of light then suddenly made their presence known – the enemies that saw what shapes the beams took became hysterical and cried out of paramount fear. An earth-shattering visage of Timaeus and Acnologia lit up the sky, both of them staring down at the quivering enemy samurai. With that; the two **Primordial Art** created dragons rushed into the tornado, sending everyone to their knees from the emission brought by the deadly technique. The wind was so severe, the very sound of it destroyed the eardrums of hundreds of samurai. Screams of horror echoed across the destroyed battleground as the tornado grew closer and the samurai felt their bodies getting pulled. _One_ second was all it took.

When the **Hurricane Magic** technique made contact with the ground, a violent blast caused a crater to form and reduced _everything_ in a mile radius to _ashes_ – thankfully the Pergrande Kingdom allied forces were protected inside the barrier or otherwise, they would _not_ have survived the full-extent of the cataclysmic move either. The Kingdom itself was protected due to the quick thinking of the blond shinobi's shadow clone setting up a security barrier outside and inside the structure. With just _one_ attack, 1,800 soldiers were vaporized from the face of the earth.

…_the enemies had yet to say their prayers, but the __**Angel of Death**__ had already answered their calls._

"Is… is he a God?" One of the Pergrande Kingdom samurai mumbled with his eyes bulged, trembling the whole while. "How… how could one _human_ generate that much power?! It's not possible!"

"**There's a reason why they call him Earthland's Most Wanted, ningens.**" Kurama announced with a proud look on his face, pleased at how dominant his partner was on the battlefield. "**He's just **_**that**_** good.**"

"It's done." Naruto spoke as he removed the barriers, amused by the looks of shock. "The war is over and I'm happy to say the Pergrande Kingdom has emerged victorious."

None of the Pergrande allies could begin to fathom the level of intensity the blond shinobi illustrated because like Kurama had just said, there was a reason why they dubbed Naruto with the moniker **Earthland's Most Wanted** in the first place. As a vast majority of them still had their jaws dropped, Kurama snickered in the utmost amusement with a heavy expression of pride still etched to his features.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

"N-Naruto-dono." Kento spoke breathlessly, mind scattered from the events transpired. "What in the world was that?!"

The Pergrande Kingdom samurai; roughly a thousand in attendance couldn't form words since their shock prohibited them from doing so. Several of them saw the battle Naruto fought against Acnologia in the past, but witnessing the whiskered man fight firsthand was an entirely different scenario.

Kamika gradually regained her composure and came off the adrenaline harvested from the effects of the war, but was downright shocked at the blond shinobi's display of power. As the man began walking towards her and the other allied forces, she gripped the hem of her dress and licked her lips out of unprecedented arousal – she had never seen such a _dominant_ man in her entire life.

"Kamika…" Kama trailed off in a whisper, leaning into his female subordinate's ear. "I know what you're thinking but listen to me very carefully. You've seen just what Naruto-san is capable of and it's obvious no one can ever hope to challenge him. He's _not_ going to respond to your advancements. Trust me on that." He added into his speech; sweat began rolling down his forehead at the change of pace. "Naruto-san's wives aren't going to be pleased when they hear what you've been plotting. I can't face any of those women in battle and hope to live. Each of them are high S-class mages, after all. They'll kill you with ease and I'm sure you already know that. Please reconsider your thoughts."

The female Garou Knight huffed in annoyance at her leader's words, but inwardly started panicking once those words started playing a loop in her head. Of course she knew how powerful the Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies were but she thought Naruto would've given into her seduction by now. She could only clench her fists at how badly the blond turned her down yesterday. _It irritated her to no end!_

'_I may have to do something after all._' Kama thought in alarm before turning his head, observing the blond ninja approach him and his companions.

Arcadios and Soshu Tanaka couldn't blame the Pergrande samurai for their shocked expressions because quite frankly, they were on the same page. The duo watched the Wizard Saint handle the country of Desierto's bandits with ease, but this… this was just too much.

Kurama smirked at his partner and was highly amused at the reactions the others held. He knew what his former Jinchuriki was capable of so he wasn't in the least bit shocked. Naruto was the only human he would ever consider his friend and the two of them had gone through a lot in the past. With that; he transformed back into kit-size, knowing his previous form wasn't needed any longer.

"That Kento-san, is what you get when you merge the powers of Timaeus and Acnologia – the leader of White Dragons and the Apocalypse Dragon." Naruto announced in a calm tone, looking at the high-ranked samurai intently.

Samurai and mages alike settled in for nodding dumbly, not knowing what to say in return. Just then; the large crowd saw the Fairy Tail member taking out a scroll but had no idea what it contained.

Framing an amused smile; Naruto looked at his partner before saying, "Kurama…"

"**I know, you baka. You won yet again.**" Kurama interrupted with a growl, glaring heatedly at his partner. "**I killed around 1,000 ningens but you…**" He added into the speech before smashing the destroyed battleground with a tail, causing dust to hover. "**You performed more than 4,500 kills on your own. Damn you and your infuriating speed, Naruto.**"

Naruto chuckled at the bijuu's response and began unsealing the scroll, while the Pergrande Kingdom allies chose to remain silent during this conversation. None from the crowd could understand how the man and the fox could talk about killing in such a calm manner, but they had no intention of asking such a question. In the interim; the enemy soldier appeared out of the scroll but was in a comatose state.

"Everyone from the council are now making their way to our location." Naruto spoke into the silence and took the consensus looks of confusion into consideration. "I left a clone hidden inside the council chambers before I came down here. Once they exited the room, my clone dispelled himself, presenting me this knowledge."

The allied forces could only nod once more as each of them understood the situation, while Kurama hopped onto his partner's shoulder. Now that the war finally came to a close, the samurai and mages began conversing with one another – Naruto at this time was deep in thought and began going over the memories he received from his clones during the war.

Soon enough; Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi, Toma E. Fiore, and the council members emerged into the vicinity with the remaining Pergrande Kingdom guards. The expressions the two Kings wore showed how they truly felt about the war since they witnessed the entire event unfold from inside the council chambers.

"I… thank you for defending my Kingdom, Naruto-dono. If it wasn't for you, Pergrande would've fallen in the hands of the enemy." Kazuhiko voiced out gently, bowing his head in the utmost respect. "You aren't even a part of this nation and yet you saved it, even though you didn't have to. You also made sure no one fell in the line of battle. It seems we faced _no _casualties whatsoever. Once again; you have my sincere gratitude. I just cannot begin to thank you enough for what you have done here."

"It was my privilege and honor to defend the Pergrande Kingdom, Kazuhiko-dono. You don't have to thank me." Naruto replied with a smile on his face, staring at the samurai leader intently. "Before heading off into that war, I sent numerous shadow clones to protect any and all civilians from harm's way. I did what I could to protect our Allied Forces but I also wanted to make sure there wouldn't be a single casualty among the general populace. I received the memories from one of my clones midway into the war which relayed the information of how my clones led those people inside a large structure a safe distance away. Since the war is over, I'm going to have another replica of mine lead all of those civilians inside the palace. What do you think?"

"S-sure, Naruto-dono. That sounds like an excellent plan." Kazuhiko voiced out in haste, overwhelmed by the word exchange.

After sending off a newly created shadow clone, Naruto nodded at the kind leader before proceeding, "Now I want to get some answers from this traitor you see at our feet. I'm sure he knows just who's responsible for orchestrating this war."

Pergrande's leader merely settled in for a hesitant nod as he was once again unable to form anything productive. This young man not only single-handedly turned the tide of the war, but he also protected the entire civilian populace. How did the blond manage to perform such a feat was beyond him. Noticing the mage staring down at the unconscious captive, he regained his composure and formed an impassive expression - he wanted to know the identity of the captive's leader as well.

"Right… I almost forgot." The Wizard Saint trailed off with seriousness now laced in his tone. "I also sent several other clones of mine off into various directions in search for the two Princesses. You don't have to worry about them because I'm positive that my clones will find them and will return them here safe and sound."

The Kings of Fiore and Pergrande became eased since their companion's confidence made it clear that their daughters were going to be fine. Thanking the man profoundly for all that he's done, they moved a few steps back and allowed him to operate on the comatose man – the allied forces didn't mutter a word during this time because they felt their input wasn't required, here.

Upon hitting his victim's pressure points, Naruto brought him out from the world of unconsciousness – Kurama formed a dark smirk at the thought of the soon-to-be torture session. A moment later; the samurai's eyes squinted as he woke from his slumber before paling in fear at the sight of his captor's hardened facial expression. Wiggling backwards, he grunted in pain as a claw dug deep into his flesh, courtesy of the nine-tailed fox.

"**Why hello there, ningen.**" Kurama chimed in a sing-song voice, now fully submerged into his demon personality. "**I'm Kurama and I'll be your executioner.**"

"LET ME GO BASTARD!" The man wailed out of fear. He didn't know why the fox sounded so _cheerful_ and he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

The captive became hysterical since he quickly caught onto what happened. Seeing none of his allies on the battleground, he realized the blond shinobi killed them all. What troubled him more was this deranged fox who was sending chills up and down his spine. _How did it all go so wrong?!_

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Naruto spoke, looming over the traitor. "Now listen up because this is going to be real simple. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Grabbing the man by the throat, he remained emotionless upon hearing the frail whimpers. "Trust me; you don't want to experience the hard way. Now begin talking. Let's start off with your name."

"I'll never answer…" The torture subject trailed off before hissing in agony. Looking down at his abdomen area, he saw a claw embedded deep into his flesh.

"**You either answer or die, ningen. There's no in between.**" Kurama stated in sheer coldness, inducing more fear into the already devastated samurai.

The samurai shook his head vigorously and refused to give into the bijuu's demand before crying out in agony as the **Slayer of Apocalypse** lunged a sword into his chest. Realizing his tormentors were just getting started, he resonated an echoing and terrified scream. He hadn't expected such turn of events.

"I guess it's the hard way then." Naruto voiced out emotionlessly and without a shred of remorse, he channeled _bijuu chakra_ into his fingertips. "Like I said: you don't want to experience the hard way. But oh well, you asked for it."

With tears flowing down his face, the captured samurai's body began twitching uncontrollably while his features turned a strange shade of purple. As the venomous chakra became embedded into his flesh, he felt as if he was flung into an ocean of acid – he never felt such extreme pain in his entire life. Whimpers, screams, shrieks – all became a singular entity. He didn't even know if he was alive or dead. All he knew was that he wanted this suffering to come to an end.

For the next five minutes; the guards watched on the display and visibly cringed at each technique the blond shinobi applied during the interrogation session. As Kurama began utilizing a few techniques of his own to further the captured samurai's pain, almost all the Pergrande Kingdom allied forces gulped out of nervousness and fear – none of them wanted to be at the receiving end of this torture.

"…da…"

"What was that?" Naruto questioned with his eyes narrowed at his victim.

"M-my…" The man mumbled out his response, coughing the whole while. "My name is Osada."

None of the Pergrande natives knew who Osada was, showing the White Dragon Slayer that the man in question belonged to another country. Since this war became a reality from the combined efforts of the Country of Sin and Island of Enca, this samurai obviously hailed from one of those two areas.

"Good. At least we're getting somewhere." Naruto proceeded and kept his eyes narrowed. "Now where are you from and who's your leader?"

"S-Sin. I'm from the Country of Sin." Osada answered, spreading more light onto his identity. "My leader is…" He added in hesitation, trying his best not to continue. With a **Lightning Chakra** hand electrocuting his being, he realized he couldn't prolong the inevitable. "My leader is Nawaki-sama."

Once more; the Pergrande allied forces weren't familiar with the name – not even Kazuhiko, the leader of the Kingdom knew who this supposed leader was.

"Where are the two Princesses held? It's obvious you know where they are." **The White Flash** snarled, gripping his victim by the throat, tuning into the pained gurgles. Kazuhiko and Toma immediately became attentive since the man's answer lead them to where their daughters were held captive. "Either answer me correctly or face the consequences. I can make this last forever and believe me when I say I have my ways of doing so."

"I… I don't know!" Osada cried in anguish, hoping his tormentor wouldn't inflict anymore pain. "Nawaki-sama told me he was going to kidnap them but I wasn't given their whereabouts. Now let me go!"

"**Let you go? You can't be serious, ningen.**" Kurama voiced out for his partner with a deadpan evident on his face. "**We're just getting started. Now stay still…**"

A majority of the Pergrande allied forces turned the other way as the bijuu began utilizing a whole new series of torture techniques – they simply couldn't bare the sight of such brutality. Kamika stared at the duo in shock because she hadn't seen such torture before and she was an _executioner_.

"Kazuhiko-dono. Inside the council chambers; you explained how everyone from the Country of Sin and the Island of Enca are _banished_ samurai." Naruto spoke with seriousness laced in his tone, facing the leader of the Pergrande Kingdom. "For 5,500 people to enter this nation without anyone finding out is troubling. If that television footage is anything to go by, I doubt that Osada's leader is from Pergrande either which leaves me with another question. How were they granted passage in the first place?"

Kento turned towards his Majesty only to frown at the man's expression. He too wanted to know how these former Pergrande natives appeared, and no one caught onto their arrival until it was too late. The remaining allied forces merely waited for their lord's input as their interests were definitely piqued.

"Sin and Enca were once a part of Pergrande when my father Takahashi Nobuyoshi was King. A long time ago; a group of samurai began conspiring against my father – they said he was far too lenient and didn't deserve to be leader of Pergrande. Tou-sama didn't feel bothered by these comments because he had no intention of becoming a tyrant. He wanted to be respected, _not_ feared." Kazuhiko explained sadly before closing his eyes, due to several past memories resurfacing.

"My brother Hiro and I were still young back then. We had to bury kaa-sama a few years before this incident – she had succumbed to injuries that long predated my birth. Tou-sama remained a cool, calm, and collected person during that time. All he had to say was: _a man's life is only a vapor that vanishes in an instant. One should spend his life doing that which he enjoys. As short as life is, it is foolish to spend it doing only the things one hates._ He told me that his wife died like a true samurai and because of the lessons I had learnt from the Bushido Code, I couldn't find the will to argue. My father was right." The aged samurai continued his speech with a small smile at the recollection of his kind parents.

Taking a deep breath shortly after, the leader of the Pergrande Kingdom gave the blond shinobi some time to process this information. Though each of his subordinates on the sidelines knew this tale already, they remained silent because they had no intention of interrupting their lord.

Toma E. Fiore and his subordinates listened very carefully to the explanation since they were hearing it for the first time. The crowd became so indulged in the story-telling that their minds ignored what was currently happening: Kurama began performing some very _unique_ torture techniques and judging by the sheer volume of Osada's screams, it was obvious the techniques were working perfectly.

Seeing the firm nod, Kazuhiko nodded back. "However; the conspirators took my father's forgiving nature to their advantage. They began vocalizing their plans even further to such a degree that one day, their leader Takei came forth with a notion that changed everything." He announced through clenched fists – his distaste for the man in the story was clearly evident. "That despicable person said he wasn't going to abide by tou-sama's laws any longer because he was bringing forth a revolution. That man's supporters had become extremely large in number at this time."

"Because my father ignored those conspirators for so long, he had absolutely no idea things had escalated to such extremes. Tou-sama then became emotionally conflicted. First his wife passed away and now, his own people were revolting against him. I don't blame him. I would have reacted in the same manner. Disloyalty is a _sin_ for samurai, after all." The leader of Pergrande added into the talk before his features hardened, showing he despised those past events. "Tou-sama then came to a decision. He told Takei and the rest of the man's party that there were only going to be two choices, now. Either stop this foolishness or be banished from the Pergrande Kingdom forever. If they chose to stop; my father wouldn't punish them in any shape or form. If they chose banishment however, they would be permanently casted off into the lands of Sin and Enca. He could have executed them which should've been the appropriate punishment, but he didn't have the will to see his own people die even if they had become traitors. My brother and I were present during the meeting and both of us become shocked. We never thought our own people would betray us like that."

With a heavy breath; Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi concluded, "In return; Takei and his followers stomped out of the meeting hall, and his decision couldn't have been clearer. That man then exited Pergrande with an enormous army following him – it seemed he had convinced a total of seventy percentage of our total population to join his side. His parting words were: _This wretched Kingdom will fall, Takahashi. And trust me; my vision of revolution will become a reality sooner or later_. That was the last time my father saw the man, and this was a little over 40 years ago. Before this war commenced; I thought those traitors were never going to show up again."

The Allied Forces were in approval at their leader's input because the war happened so suddenly, but they managed to remain silent even though their minds were overflowing with intense grief. Why did those traitors return and how did they return without anyone finding out?

"Well their plans were ruined. Pergrande is safe from the enemy's grasp." Toma E. Fiore spoke softly before smiling at his fellow leader's grateful expression.

"Thank you for the explanation, Kazuhiko-dono. The reason for why these pests were banished has become clear to me now." Naruto voiced out with an impassive tone, to which the aged samurai shot him a firm nod.

Turning around; the **Slayer of Acnologia** rubbed his temples. '_But what doesn't make sense is how these pieces of trash appeared inside Pergrande or when they arrived here for that matter. There are multiple security towers and the borders are fortified. For the enemy to welts in without so much of an alarm going off, doesn't add up in any sense of the word. Something is definitely off here._' He thought to himself, trying to make sense of this development.

Just then; a black-tinged white flash made its presence known and forced everyone to turn their heads. There stood Naruto's shadow clone with Ayumi and Hisui, both of whom were clinging onto his body with puffy red eyes, showing their emotional states.

The two Princesses lifted up their heads with tears rolling down their cheeks as their laid eyes on their respective fathers – neither of them thought they would live to see this moment. In return; the two Kings ached at the sight of their trembling daughters before rushing towards them with their own features displaying an unimaginable level of emotions. Meanwhile, the shadow clone tossed his creator a scroll before vanishing a cloud of smoke, leaving the blond shinobi with a new series of memories.

"Kurama…" Naruto trailed off once he went over the memories he just received. Upon witnessing his partner's nod, he gave a nod of his own. "If you're done torturing that trash, kill him. We have another person to deal with."

Emitting a cheerful growl in response to his former Jinchuriki's words; the nine-tailed fox slammed a tail on his victim and obliterated the man's body. With a fire technique, the bijuu made sure there was no remains of the Sin native, while the White Dragon Slayer unsealed the scroll handed to him by his clone.

"Are you okay, Ayumi-chan?" Kazuhiko asked softly as he stroked a strand of his daughter's hair, holding her tightly in his arms. "They didn't do anything to you did they? If they did, I swear I'll…"

"They… they didn't do anything, tou-sama." Ayumi interrupted with a small sniffle, easing her father's concerns. "If Naruto-sama's clone didn't appear when he did…" She didn't even have to continue – what could have transpired otherwise was crystal clear.

'_You not only saved my Kingdom, but you also saved the life of my precious daughter. I just can't thank you enough, Naruto-dono_.' Kazuhiko thought to himself, shedding a tear in the progression.

At the same time; Hisui cried into her father's shoulder, telling the aged man all about what happened and how the blond shinobi's replica saved her from harm. Toma E. Fiore had only faced grief like this when his wife passed away, and the thought of his daughter leaving him was too much. Holding onto each other, the duo made the most of this warm embrace, ignoring whatever transpired earlier.

'_I'm going to make it up to you if it's the last thing I ever do, Naruto-san. I'm so sorry for treating you so harshly before. Thank you for saving me. Thank you so much._' Hisui E. Fiore thought with watery eyes, melting into her father's arms.

"Let's give Naruto-dono some room, Hisui-chan. He has work to do." Toma whispered gently, to which the young woman nodded into his chest.

On the sidelines; the Pergrande allies framed fragile expressions at the heartwarming reunion between the Kings and the two Princesses. With the hardships all of them faced from the recent war, it was a great change of pace to see such a sight. At the same time; Naruto smiled at the leaders and their daughters before lowering his head in order to resume with his task.

"W-where am I?" A bald-headed man growled before his eyes went wide, looking up at the emotionless blonde shinobi.

"Let me guess. Your name is Nawaki." Naruto stated matter-of-factly and remained impassive upon observing the man's expression of shock and horror. "How do I know? It's quite simple. Your subordinate Osada spilled the beans earlier. It's obvious you're the same person who appeared on that television screen. After all, I would never forget such a _slithering_ voice."

With eyes that could freeze hell itself; Naruto loomed over his target before continuing, "It's about time you tell me why you came here to the Pergrande Kingdom. How did you manage to orchestrate such a large-scale betrayal? You must have offered a pretty hefty prize for Kazuhiko-dono's samurai to go against their own King. I also recall you saying something about your leader on that television screen. Who is this leader of yours? Now, begin talking."

The man now recognized as Nawaki shivered in fear, realizing who the blond truly was. He wasn't aware of this fact earlier but now, everything became crystal clear. His tormentor was none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the **Slayer of the Apocalypse**. On the sidelines; the Pergrande Kingdom allied forces merely watched on with impassive expressions – they wanted this episode to come to an end soon.

"**Ningen, allow me to present you with a list of options.**" Kurama chirped in a cheerful tone, sending chills up and down the man's spine. "**Either answer my partner, or die. Actually I would prefer if you don't answer right now because I rather enjoy how ningens scream when they're getting tortured.**"

Nawaki could only whimper at the deranged word exchange. Things were going so well at the start. He led his army into Pergrande and executed the war without fail. He kidnapped the two Princesses and took them a safe distance away. Years were spent forging this invasion. Now, everything was ruined.

'_It's obvious my army was destroyed. __**Earthland's Most Wanted**__ must've taken care of them himself – he killed Acnologia in that televised fight. I didn't know he was going to be here!_' Nawaki thought with gritted teeth, outraged by the events transpired. '_Now I have to plan this very carefully. If I don't answer correctly, I'm sure to die. But if I do, the result is the same. Damn it_.'

"If you're done daydreaming, I believe I asked you a few questions." The Wizard Saint spoke in a glacial tone, leaving no room for debates whatsoever.

Reacting quickly; Nawaki pulled out a dagger and tried to slit his own throat in an attempt to protect his leader's identity and so he wouldn't have to give any information. Unfortunately for him, the blond shinobi stopped his captive from performing the action, much to the man's horror. Naruto then used the dagger to stab the enemy with so much force, the weapon seemingly _vanished_ into the man's body.

"ARRRGHHH!" Nawaki shrieked at the top of his lungs; his voice became an everlasting echo that resonated the area.

Body twitching like he was experiencing a deadly nightmare, the injured bald-head man gripped his leg in the feeble hope that the pain would go away but to no avail. He knew now that he had no way out of this. He _had_ to answer.

On the sidelines; Ayumi and Hisui couldn't bare the sight of such a horrid torture session but didn't look away. This man was the one who kidnapped them, after all. Kazuhiko and Toma had their daughters in their arms at this time, unwilling to let them go. The remaining allied forces merely stood in anticipation for the man to finally begin talking.

"You want to know?! FINE!" The torture subject spat loudly, cringing at the pain still coursing through his body.

"I didn't offer those samurai anything. I'm not even from this _wretched_ land. My Master was the one who manipulated them into joining his cause. After all, he _is_ from the Pergrande Kingdom." Nawaki voiced out with a smirk now etched to his features – his smirk only widened upon tuning into the loud gasps from the allied forces.

"Kazuhiko-sama, I'm sure your interest has now been piqued. Does it hurt? Does it hurt knowing a person from your own Kingdom is the mastermind behind this war? Does it hurt realizing one of your own people is my leader and the leader of the entire invasion force?" Nawaki continued as he turned to face Pergrande's King before coughing up blood as a fist connected with his jaw.

The Country of Sin native ignored the pain from the recent blow and began to laugh in a hysterical fashion, enjoying the depressed expressions of each Pergrande samurai – he found Kazuhiko's reaction to be even more satisfying. Just then; his head smashed against the ground and his laughter seized to exist. Getting flipped over, he emitted whimpers once he laid eyes on his two emotionless interrogators.

"Who is your leader?" Kazuhiko growled as he could no longer remain silent. He had such a disloyal subject in his midst?

"Aaaahaha… that's the fun part, Kazuhiko-sama." Nawaki couldn't help but chuckle since he knew this revelation could change the fabric of Pergrande's history.

"For a person as wise as yourself, figuring out my leader's identity shouldn't pose much difficulty. I'll even help you try connecting the pieces together." The man spoke with a dark smile on his face. He rather enjoyed how troubled the King became from his words. "I arrived here with my entire army around 5 days ago. My leader granted us passage and took us underground where all of us stayed in order to finalize our plans. He had already informed us that Fiore's King was arriving in a few days and the fact that he had convinced numerous samurai to join the rebellion. You had no idea this was happening because you were too caught up with planning for the treaty signing."

As the enemy took a pause; the Pergrande Allied Forces felt immense hatred piling up because this alleged leader was a resident of their own homeland. Though it took a lot of willpower not to kill the man on the spot, they decided not to do anything for now – their expressions became grim at the sight of their King's look of horror and disbelief.

'_Kazuhiko-dono…_' Toma E. Fiore thought sadly, unable to comprehend his fellow leader's state.

Kurama stayed silent through this development while Naruto began forming a wide series of thoughts regarding Nawaki's leader's identity. Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika had their eyes glowing with rage at the turn of events because they couldn't handle this infuriating suspense any longer.

"Now think about it, Kazuhiko-sama." Nawaki sneered coldly, catching the samurai's undivided attention. "Who could possibly have it in for you so bad? Who has the power and free-reign to allow over 5,500 _banished_ samurai to enter this wretched place? Who could have known about the treaty signing and which room the council meeting was going to be held?"

"Who could it be…?" The bald-headed man finalized with a dark chortle before crying out in agony – it appeared his tormentors were done listening.

"Kurama, he's all yours." Naruto stated before turning around to face the Allied Forces.

"**You don't have to tell me twice. I promise I'll be **_**thorough**_." Kurama answered in a dark tone, pleased at the change of pace. With that; he stared down at his captive, smirking the whole while.

Kazuhiko's mindset was scattered at this point. With all of this information sinking in, he wasn't sure who was responsible for this travesty. Apart from his council, no one knew where the treaty discussion was going to be held. There were a total of 6 conference rooms in the palace but for the enemy to know the exact location was definitely alarming to say the least.

'_Kimi, Shiro, Nobuo, Masaki. I know they're difficult, but they would never betray me_.' Kazuhiko thought with his eyes fixed on the council members in question. Observing their expressions of horror, it became clear they had nothing to do with this. '_My guards at the palace were informed of the chosen conference room but that was only earlier this morning. It's obvious Nawaki kidnapped my daughter and Toma-dono's daughter but who is the man's leader?_'

"Kazuhiko-dono…" Naruto trailed off in his speech, and effectively pulled the King away from a never-ending train of thoughts. "When Kento-san stepped into the council chambers, he said your brother wasn't present inside the palace. He also said the last time anyone saw your brother was a couple of days ago. You also agreed on that fact."

"What does that have to do with anything, Naruto-dono?" Kazuhiko questioned fiercely with a full-on glare aimed at the blonde shinobi.

"Your exact words from this morning were: _I can't keep giving Hiro the benefit of the doubt every time just because he's my only brother. _That alone tells me your brother's absence wasn't a first time occurrence. However; since Hiro is your flesh and blood, I can only assume you never took action against him for acting so _rebellious_. With that in mind, I have a question I want to ask you." **The White Flash **continued, providing grief to the Pergrande King.

"My uncle didn't do anything wrong, Naruto-sama. What are you trying to get at?" Ayumi asked in a vulnerable tone, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Ayumi-chan..." Kazuhiko stated impassively and through his stern voice, his daughter relented.

With his vision revolved back towards the blond shinobi; Pergrande's leader announced, "I'm not sure why you're so adamant on learning more about my brother. Hiro and I have shared different views and opinions over the years, but I highly doubt that's a reason for alarm. Nonetheless; you may ask your question, Naruto-dono."

Kento could literally sense his Majesty's emotion and he couldn't blame the man either. This topic of conversation had become very personal. The other Pergrande samurai had no idea what the blond shinobi was after, but couldn't say anything since their leader wasn't stopping the man.

Toma E. Fiore, his daughter, and his companions were at a loss for words. Their fellow Fiore native was in his full-rights to ponder every possible suspect from the Pergrande nation. That much was clear. However; they didn't know why Hiro was being targeted right now – they thought finding out the traitor's identity held a far greater importance at the moment.

Kurama… well he was too busy tormenting his victim to pay this discussion any mind.

"I appreciate your willingness to answer, Kazuhiko-dono. If this wasn't important, I wouldn't have bothered expressing my concerns. Now onto the question I wanted to ask you." Naruto spoke into the silence before taking a deep breath.

"Was your brother rebellious when you two were growing up?" The Wizard Saint began the session with a noticeable calculative expression. "I know this is a little out there but bare with me." A negative shake of the head was all he needed to continue. "When your father passed away, did your brother become distant in any shape of form?" In return; he received another shake of the head. The Bushido Code stated that a samurai _should_ embrace the concept of death so this answer didn't surprise him.

"I can only assume that since Hiro was younger, your father named you King before his passing. Now when you took on the mantle, did your brother show sign of resentment towards you?" Naruto then made a short pause upon the sight of the aged samurai's frown.

"Hiro did seem let down but that's only natural. He wanted to become King and rule over our land, just as much as I did. However; a day after his original reaction, he came to me and gave me his blessings. He said that he had accepted the fact I became leader and that I would make our father proud." Kazuhiko answered with his frown deepening, wondering when this questioning would seize.

"All right now let's play back that information." Naruto proceeded, rubbing his temples in the momentum. "Your brother wasn't a distant personality growing up, his character didn't change when your father passed away, and he also accepted your inauguration." With that; he narrowed his eyes at the Pergrande leader. "So my question here is: when did your brother start showing such stubborn traits? From the answers you've already given me, it's obvious the past hasn't played a part in any of this."

Giving the aged samurai time to think; the White Dragon Slayer sighed to himself – this question and answer session wasn't his cup of tea, but it held immense important. A train of thoughts filled his mind regarding this scenario, however, he nullified the internal debate before it even began.

On the sidelines; the Allied Forces played their parts in staying silent. The Pergrande samurai that weren't fine with the blond ninja asking their leader such questions were slowly beginning to understand the man's concerns. Like the Fiore travelers who were behind their fellow native, Ayumi also realized the full-weight of this conversation – the former masked man was onto something here.

After what felt like ages; Kazuhiko cleared his throat. "I guess the change became prominent a few years after Ayumi-chan was born. Since my wife died in childbirth, I held the sole responsibility of my daughter's upbringing. Kimi who you already met at the council meeting played a major part in me overcoming the obstacles of becoming a parent. I didn't have enough time to keep my skillset sharp, but that didn't matter to me. All I cared for was my daughter growing up with a dedicated parent." He answered with a small smile on his face, reliving the memories of his child's early years.

"Tou-sama…" Ayumi whispered in a serene tone, overjoyed at her father's choice of words.

"When I got married to my wife Hisara, I noticed that my brother and I had become distant. However; that's only natural because Hisara-chan and I were newlyweds at the time. When I wasn't with my wife, I was indulged in my job of overlooking my nation. I had a lot of responsibilities, then." Pergrande's leader voiced out heavily before closing his eyes – the memory of his deceased wife brought sadness and longing to his mindset.

"My brother spent most of his time training or interacting with the guards. Hisara-chan and I tried our level best to persuade Hiro to get married and start a family, but he refrained from any and all talks regarding the matter. I suppose he became rebellious after that, however, I envisioned that it was because my wife and I constantly pestered him with the notion of settling down." Kazuhiko paused midway into the explanation, envisioning those past memories.

Releasing a sigh, the aged samurai quickly pulled himself together. "Hiro's frustrations became vocal as he began telling me to mind my own business and to leave him alone. After Ayumi-chan was born, my brother grew more distant and I was far too busy taking care of my daughter to realize his absence at the palace." He continued his speech while a frown worked its way to his features. "One day; Hiro came to me and said: _you've become too soft, brother. While you've lost touch of your samurai instinct, I've been honing my skills each day. If things continue at this rate, people will wonder if you were handed the throne as a gift instead of earning it like our father did._"

After reiterating the dialogue; the Pergrande leader's frown deepened and his voice softened into a mere whisper. Ayumi quickly approached her father and grabbed hold of his hand, to which the aged leader breathed in a peaceful manner. Meanwhile; the others on the sidelines remained silent and waited for the King to regain his composure - Toma could only sigh sadly upon hearing his fellow leader's life-story.

"I didn't appreciate my brother's comment, however, I decided not to answer. I knew my training wasn't up to standard at that time, but I had to be there for my daughter. From that point onward, I've had similar banters with my brother. Regardless; I never once lashed out at him." Kazuhiko continued, vision aimed directly at the silent White Dragon Slayer. "That's all I have to say. Now, what I need to know is this: why did you ask me these questions?"

Naruto had his arms crossed and was deep in thought. After processing the information, he replayed everything inwardly – he couldn't give out his response without thinking it over first. On the sidelines; the Allied Forces waited patiently for the blond's answer, while a vast majority of them were also deep in thought. There was a reason behind the man's concerns, after all. Meanwhile, Kurama's dark chortles brought those that were witnessing the terrifying torture to pale.

"I'm surprised you haven't come to a conclusion yet, Kazuhiko-dono." Naruto spoke into the silence with his eyes fixed onto the Pergrande leader. "By asking you those questions, I was actually trying to help _you_ understand. What I'm about to say may hurt but I want you to listen _very_ carefully."

Espying the hesitant nod, **The White Flash** sported a nod of his own. "Apart from your council and yourself, I believe only _one_ other person could've known about the allotted council chamber. From the tour you gave us earlier this morning, I know there are a total of 6 conference rooms in the palace." He continued in a monotone-like voice, bringing forth a serious reaction from the aged samurai. "No one should have the power of allowing so many soldiers into the Pergrande Kingdom, and without anyone finding out about it. That much is for certain. Manipulating samurai from this nation to turn traitor shouldn't prove to be difficult for such a capable person, either."

"…just what are you trying to say?" Kazuhiko asked in a grave tone.

"There's only _one_ person that comes to mind." Naruto responded with his eyes still locked onto the troubled samurai leader, bracing himself for what he was about to reveal. "The bottom line is: the mastermind behind this war and the leader of the enemy forces is none other than your brother, _Hiro Nobuyoshi_."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Now you may all be wondering: "Egyptian God Phoenix, what in the blue hell was that? I thought you were going to end the Original Arc in this chapter, but instead you ended the chapter with another damn cliffhanger. To make matters worse, it was a **_**dreadful**_** cliffhanger! Why?!"**

**My answer is yes. I did say I would end the Original Arc with the release of this chapter, however, I didn't have the time to make it happen. It's been almost 3 weeks since I posted the previous chapter and quite honestly, the last time I was given a moment to write was on the 23rd of January. I completed this chapter today on my break so I decided to end the chapter here because I don't know when I'll get another chance to write this week. Sorry to those that wanted to see the Original Arc end at this chapter, but my personal life matters are not making it easy on me in any sense of the word. Weighted at almost 16,000 words, this chapter was still very lengthy, even though I usually write much longer chapters. I don't even have my beta helping me anymore so the occupation of being an author for me has become very difficult. I can't go through writing, editing, and planning, while getting slammed repeatedly by my personal life troubles – I can only do so much. I am**** only human.**

**I'm not sure if you all noticed it or not, but I've slightly changed my writing style. I wanted to use this style for a while and figured now was the best time. I think this writing style makes my work smoother and provides a little more flavor. What do you think about the new writing style? What'd you think about the war scene and the chapter itself? On that note: m****y little bundle of joy has finally reached 50 chapters! **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Now I've set the stage for the next chapter, which will definitely end the Original Arc once and for all and that's a promise. I'm going to work very hard to update soon so you all have to help me out here. I've taken endless hours out of my deranged personal matters to write out this chapter so please provide me with some dedicated reviews. Oh and a big thank you to all my loyal fans that gave me their heartwarming support. It really helped me out because I was going through a very troubling phase in my personal life. Though the situation hasn't dimmed yet, I hope it does soon.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	51. Acceptance

**I'm proud to present you all with the 51****st**** chapter of my story. Thank you all for the dedicated amount of reviews and as promised, I'm here with this latest update which will end the Original Arc. Now without a further ado my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"…_just what are you trying to say?" Kazuhiko asked in a grave tone._

"_There's only one person that comes to mind." Naruto responded with his eyes still locked onto the troubled samurai leader, bracing himself for what he was about to reveal. "The bottom line is: the mastermind behind this war and the leader of the enemy forces is none other than your brother, Hiro Nobuyoshi."_

* * *

Once he handed out those final words, the White Dragon Slayer became emotionless at the sight of the upcoming reaction. On instinct; hundreds of samurai dropped their swords while others gasped loudly – none of them had hypothesized that _this_ would be the reason behind the blond's series of questions.

'_I want nothing more than to challenge this claim, but the evidence is irrefutable._' Toma E. Fiore thought in alarm, downright appalled by the turn of events. Once he caught glimpse of the horrified Pergrande leader, more grief flooded his mindset. '_Kazuhiko-dono, what will you do now?_'

Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika were simply too shocked to voice anything out – they didn't how to even process this deranged information. The aged samurai already faced a tremendous burden when his subjects betrayed him and steered away from the Bushido Code. Now the man's only brother was the one who orchestrated such a dreadful event? It truly was a grave situation indeed.

'_How could you do this, Hiro? To your brother no less._' Kimi thought in the utmost sadness, trembling the whole while.

Beside the shaky female elder, the three remaining council members were also deep in thought. Masaki was appointed Head Staff of the Royal Army Division by Takahashi Nobuyoshi, the former King and the father of Kazuhiko and Hiro. He watched the current King grow into the man he is today so he could understand the current situation. The council party did not always meet eye-to-eye on many matters but this time around, all of them were in agreement – Takahashi must be rolling in his grave right now.

"T-tou-sama… tell me it isn't true!" Ayumi cried shakily, tightening the hold she had on her father's hand.

"I…" Kazuhiko began with disbelief evident in his tone and features. "…I don't know."

"S-so you figured it out huh, **White Flash**.Well congratulations!" Nawaki roared in the utmost humor before coughing up a glob of blood.

Due to Kurama's enhanced hearing, he overheard the recent conversation and made sure his captive listened carefully as well. Even though the bijuu wanted to resume torturing his victim, he knew this human flesh bag could support his partner's claims. In return; the traitor in question took note of each and every source of evidence the blond shinobi dished out. He was left flabbergasted at how flawlessly the man pieced together the mystery – it made sense to call him **Earthland's Most Wanted**.

"You certainly live up to the rumors but that doesn't surprise me. I can see why Dark Guilds want to end your existence so much. Back to the topic of hand, my leader is indeed… Hiro Nobuyoshi." Turning his head, Nawaki bore through the pain and formed a dark smirk on his face. "So tell me, Kazuhiko-sama. How do you feel about your brother now?"

"No…" Kazuhiko's frail whisper of horror filled the now _dead_ silent battleground. "Why would my own flesh and blood betray me like this?"

_...no more words were required. It became clear that the White Dragon Slayer hit a bull's eye in his assumptions._

In the interim; Kento Nakajima lowered his head in shame and experienced a pain like no other when he heard how broken his Majesty sounded. He couldn't blame the aged samurai for reacting in such a manner - this was a mind-boggling revelation to say the least. He didn't need to see his fellow samurai at the moment because he knew they were also shocked to the core by this revelation.

"Kazuhiko-dono…" Toma E. Fiore muttered under his breath, while the other Fiore natives continued to watch on with severe depression.

"Why did Hiro-sama betray you? You'll have to ask him yourself." Nawaki sneered in satisfaction before his eyes bulged, courtesy of a claw embedding deep into his chest.

"**Your services are no longer required, ningen. Goodbye.**" Kurama growled as he ripped out his torture subject's heart, ending the man's life as a result.

The nine-tailed fox then proceeded to burn the traitor's body, but he couldn't enjoy a chance to hum cheerfully due to the dead silence which made its presence known once more. Everyone with the exception of Kurama now had their heads turned – all of them could visibly feel the Pergrande King's emotions bubbling to the surface like a physical entity. This development did not bode well with the Pergrande natives and went double for Ayumi, who couldn't bare the sight of her father like this.

"Kazuhiko-dono. I know it must seem impossible but you have to get a hold of yourself, now." Naruto announced bluntly, finding no other way to reason with the troubled King. "You can't turn the other cheek this time around because what your brother has done is unforgivable."

The** Angel of Death** knew he couldn't afford to remain silent any longer – the aged samurai's emotional turmoil was clearly evident. As Kazuhiko breathed heavily to regain his composure, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head allowed the man to come to terms with this development.

After a moment in silence; Naruto sighed deeply before continuing, "Your brother organised this war and even went so far as to steer a significant portion of your own samurai astray. It's obvious he also planned out the kidnapping of the two Princesses, one of whom is your _daughter_. Now, are you going to stand there and tell me you're going to forgive him? Even after everything that has happened?"

The Allied Forces: both Fiore and Pergrande natives alike stood with unmeasurable grief plastered across their faces. They were in full approval of the White Dragon Slayer's attempts to restore Kazuhiko's confidence which had become shattered due to the events transpired. Kurama didn't pay attention to this talk and simply washed off his tails with a smile – he had enjoyed torturing his victims.

Like her father; Ayumi appeared to be an emotional wreck and no one could blame her. After all, her uncle happened be the greatest traitor of Pergrande, and that very traitor also played a major role in the mental scars she received when she got kidnapped earlier. Therefore; her emotional state was justified.

"My brother… my own flesh and blood." Kazuhiko gritted out at long last with tears rolling down his cheeks. Swarmed in a sea of emotions, he could barely feel the warmth of his daughter's embrace. "This war was nothing more than a manifestation of Hiro's petty jealousy. I kept giving him the benefit of the doubt, thinking he was going through a phase and that he would move past it. However; I had no idea my brother had become such a _vil_e human being."

Just then; the King of Pergrande's mindset went through a multiplicity of emotions once he felt his daughter brushing away his tears with tears flowing down her own face. Holding his precious angel tightly, he kissed the top of her head before gently wiping away her tears – Ayumi could only sniffle at the warm touch and then hugged her father tight.

Hisui E. Fiore wiped away her tears at the heartwarming sight and mirrored the action by crouching down and hugging her own father as tightly as she could – she was going to do whatever it takes to make good on her word. After been given a second chance, she knew she would never revert back to her former arrogant personality. In return; Toma smiled at his daughter's actions and rubbed her back in a soothing manner – he was so happy to have his darling offspring back to her normal and caring self.

The Allied Forces settled in and waited for Pergrande's King to continue with what he wanted to say, knowing the man wasn't finished his explanation. In one fell swoop; Kento and his fellow samurai smiled at the royal duo, while Kimi radiated in happiness because she had helped raise Ayumi, whose warm personality always seemed to light up everyone's mood. This heartfelt display allowed the observers to breath in peace – the recent war proved to be quite taxing on their mindsets.

Pulling away from his daughter, Kazuhiko's eyes became fierce. "If Hiro thinks he's going to get away with this, he is sadly mistaken. I've looked the other way for the _last_ time." He announced strongly, catching the attention of each and every person on the sidelines.

_Acceptance._ A major lesson in the Bushido Code revolves around the fact how a samurai has to accept that he won't achieve everything he'd like to achieve or set out to accomplish. Every trained samurai in the nation of Pergrande knew this lesson very well but the most knowledgeable on the subject was Kazuhiko, who studied the coursework extensively throughout his life.

Noting the looks of acceptance from his subordinates, the samurai leader revolved his vision. A small sigh escaped his lips when he espied the emotionless blond shinobi, whose knowledge on the samurai way of life impressed him to levels beyond human comprehension. Though he seriously wanted to know how the mage held such knowledge, he understood now was not the time to ask such questions.

With his eyes locked onto the Fairy Tail mage, Kazuhiko announced, "It's because of you that I'm back, Naruto-dono. You have my sincere gratitude."

Following suit; Pergrande's King bowed his head as a form of respect because he knew exactly how patient the blond shinobi had been. Raising his head a moment later; he formulated a small smile on his face, a smile the young man mirrored – this display further pleased the soldiers on the sidelines.

'_He has my sincere gratitude too, tou-sama._' Ayumi thought happily before hugging her father again.

Sighing contently; Naruto crossed his arms because he knew had it not been for Kazuhiko being a samurai, the man wouldn't have achieved such a level of acceptance. In the Elemental Nations, shinobi and kunoichi alike would've been able to cope as well since they readily accept the fact that death is around the corner. However; that ruling doesn't apply in Earthland since it inhabits mages, creatures, civilians, and samurai. Regardless, mages don't follow this belief to such a degree so their readiness to accept such an event is unlikely.

The virtues of the Bushido Code are quite extensive and to follow these teaching means one could attain enlightenment. According to the virtues, there is nothing more important in life than to what a samurai does at the present moment. A samurai's entire life consists of nothing more than one moment piled on top of another, over and over again. Once enlightened to this, the samurai has nothing else to worry about, because he realizes he has only to live in the present moment with the utmost intensity.

"Wisdom comes from paying attention to wise people, while love comes from always striving for the good of others and placing others before oneself." Kazuhiko reiterated the words spoken to him by his father – the words illustrated in the Bushido Code. "I think sometimes a person can become blind when it comes to family but no longer will that continue to blind me. I am going to make the correct decision, for the betterment of my Kingdom."

Toma E. Fiore wanted to approach his fellow King and further ease the man's state of mind but no longer sought the need to do so. It seemed his subordinate Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze truly did the impossible. Not only did the young man save his daughter and Pergrande's Princess, but he also took it upon himself to save everyone in this war, including the helpless civilians. Letting out a peaceful sigh, he formed a wide smile on his face – Fiore was truly lucky to have such an outstanding mage in its midst.

"Now here are my instructions. Listen very carefully." Kazuhiko voiced out, to which the gathered samurai immediately grew attentive. "I want ten soldiers to search each security tower. I'm positive that when Hiro planned out this war, he must've tinkered with the cameras to allow those traitors into Pergrande without getting caught in the process." Intensity now laced in his tone, he stood firmly on the ground. "Activate the emergency cameras and initialize our backup surveillance. Use every possible search query to find out where my brother is hiding. Redirect the angles of the cameras if it helps."

"You have your orders… **NOW GO!**" A second was all it took for a gathering of samurai to rush off into various directions, while the others remained attentive to their lord.

Toma E. Fiore smiled at his fellow leader's authoritative tone and nodded to himself at the conjured up plan – it was definitely the right way to go. This change of pace did put him at peace because he knew just how hard it must've been for the aged samurai to come to terms with Hiro's betrayal.

Ayumi simply hugged her father tight, overjoyed upon hearing his strong voice again. Meanwhile; the rest of the samurai remained glued to their positions. Naruto and Kurama had begun talking to each other at this point in time but were taking note of each word being shared.

Nodding to the change of pace, the aged samurai looked directly at his subjects. "I want everyone else to search the land in case those cameras don't pick up on Hiro's location. I know this is an overkill of resources but quite frankly, I don't care. The sooner we can find my brother, the sooner we can put this war behind us." He stated powerfully before leveling a glare at the crowd – the samurai in question cowered under the strong gaze. "Kento Nakajima is going to lead this search party and that means his orders are _absolute_. If any of you question his judgment, I will consider it an act of _treason_."

In return; Kento bowed his head, pleased at the fact his Majesty had such faith in him, while the rest of the samurai populace gulped at the last part of their King's explanation. Not willing to waste any more time, the search party leader turned around with a stern expression – the samurai immediately submitted and without a word, waited patiently for their mission leader's orders.

"I want four teams to scour the land. All of us will head in the same direction at the start but then we'll disperse in the distant t-crossing. I'll explain this in greater detail on our way there." Kento voiced out in a regal tone before twisting his body around. "Now follow me! We have no time to waste!"

Since no more words were required, the Pergrande guards dashed off into the distance and the speedy takeoff caused dust to hover. In return; the once populated crowd plummeted in number due to the absence of the samurai. Now only Toma, Hisui, the Fiore guards, Kazuhiko, Ayumi, the Pergrande council members, Naruto and his partner Kurama remained on the utterly destroyed battleground.

"Naruto-dono, I hope you don't mind my samurai leading this investigation." Kazuhiko announced with a heavy breath as he turned to face the blond shinobi. "You've done enough for our nation and quite frankly, I'm not sure how I can possibly hope to return the favor. You saved us and I'll always be in your debt." He then quickly raised a hand up in protest once the youngster narrowed his eyes. "Don't argue, Naruto-dono. I know you don't wish to be repaid but rest assured, you _will _be awarded for your bravery. Surely you can understand my mindset, considering the fact you hold such extensive knowledge on the Bushido Code."

Naruto merely kept his arms crossed and nodded his head without saying a word – sometimes holding such knowledge sure had its downsides. He certainly did _not_ want to get treated any different because of his actions in the war, however, that no longer seemed possible. Meanwhile; Kurama let out an amused chortle at his partner's predicament, enjoying the reaction he received in return.

"What about me, Your Majesty?" Kimi couldn't help but express her concerns. Neither she nor her fellow council members had said a word since they got here. "I want to help out as well. I may not be able to provide physical aid, however, I can easily help strategize the search."

"There's no need. I'm sure a thousand samurai are enough for a search, but thank you." Kazuhiko answered with small sigh, easing the woman's concerns. "Nobuo, Masaki, Shiro, Kimi. I want the four of you to head back inside the palace where the civilians should be present. Please calm them down and reassure them that everything will be all right."

The council members immediately gave a firm nod, making their leader smile. With a sigh, Kazuhiko turned towards his fellow leader Toma and was about to say something, but then felt a fierce tremor from afar which alarmed him to no ends. Reacting quickly; Naruto formulated a Fuinjutsu barrier around the group and prevented them from feeling the shockwave – this development was troubling.

Just then; a loud blast made its presence known which resonated for miles on end, but due to the security barrier, the debris simply became absorbed and saved everyone from any danger. A long sigh of relief escaped everyone's lips as they faced the blond shinobi with pleased expressions.

"_Milord, someone detonated the underground passage way!_" A panicked samurai shouted from inside one of the security towers. "_The cameras installed downstairs weren't active and neither were the emergency cameras so I wasn't able to see who was behind this travesty._"

"_I have news, milord_!" A samurai from another tower spoke through a loudspeaker, adding to the first guard's input._ "I looked over some footage and saw Naruto-sama's clones activating some sort of barrier which stopped the blast from harming the samurai who were near the source of detonation. I'm going to try redirecting the angle of the other cameras now."_

Kazuhiko fumed at the sudden development, however, he couldn't help but resonate a sigh of relief when he realized his subjects were saved from harm's way, and it was once again due to the blond shinobi's interference. Catching onto this development, Naruto palmed his face and groaned inwardly – this was going to further add to his _reward_ which was something he didn't want in the first place.

In the interim; Ayumi giggled at the blond's reaction but felt overwhelmed at how much the man in question did for her nation. That powerful mage saved her, protected the Kingdom from destruction, and helped her father recover from his recent shock. She just didn't know how to thank him.

'_Oh you are dead, princess._' Kamika growled in her mind once she caught onto the Pergrande leader's heir's fond smile. '_Do you think I'll allow you to get so close to Naruto-sama? Not on my watch!_'

Kama ignored his female subordinate's outraged expression because he had no time to deal with her petty lustful attitude towards **Earthland's Most Wanted**. If he didn't take care of her soon, she would die at the hands of that man's wives and that was a fact. Meanwhile; Arcadios and Soshu shook their heads at the sight of the female Garou Knight because they too were annoyed by her antics.

Just then; the White Dragon Slayer turned towards the council members. "I'm going to create a shadow clone who will take you all to the tower. I want the four of you to hold hands and for the two closest to my clone to place their hands on his shoulders." He formed a hand sign, to which a replica of his emerged in a cloud of smoke. "There's no time to waste. Go and keep the civilians company. Make sure they understand the situation and prevent them from stepping outside until further notice."

The council members nodded gratefully at the young man's response before following the instructions handed to them. After holding hands, Shiro and Nobuo placed their unoccupied hands on the replica's shoulders. With that; the group vanished in a black-tinged white flash.

Meanwhile; Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika remained silent since they had nothing to add towards this development. Ayumi and Hisui stood by one another and began a small conversation, mainly focusing on how lucky they were to be alive right now. Before Toma could say anything to his fellow King, he narrowed his eyes upon tuning into a sudden voice making its presence known.

"_Greetings, brother__**.**_"

In response to the echoing sound, Pergrande's King clenched his fists. It didn't take him more than a second to identify who the voice belonged to. Following suit; Ayumi stopped talking to her fellow Princess since she also caught onto the man's voice – it was none other than _Hiro Nobuyoshi_. When the others saw the duo's reaction, they immediately hardened their expressions as a unit, while Naruto and Kurama looked on impassively and waited for the traitor to begin the conversation.

"_I'm sure you must have a million questions, but you're just going to have to wait._" Hiro, the now recognized man spoke in a slithering tone, instilling anger to the Pergrande leader. "_Come to the Shinto Training Ground and we'll have our round of questions and answers._"

Not wasting a second, Kazuhiko charged towards the designated location with a singular thought process – making sure his brother would be dealt with once and for all. Kurama quickly hopped onto his partner's shoulders, while the partner in question took off in a blazing speed. Without saying a word, the remaining group members followed their peers' example and ran in the same direction.

* * *

(Shinto Training Ground)

* * *

Since a majority of the samurai forces were closer to the designated location, they were the first to arrive. All of them heard Hiro's voice loud and clear and since their mission was to locate the traitor, their decisions were made. Kento Nakajima, the leader of the search party supported this decision and called the other samurai to the same location. The samurai forces wanted to make sure their Majesty wouldn't get harmed in this meeting – they would kill the traitor themselves before that could happen.

Letting out a light pant, Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi approached the area with a hardened expression, ignoring the presence of his subordinates. He didn't see his brother anywhere which made him grit his teeth out of frustration. Behind the aged samurai stood the White Dragon Slayer with his partner Kurama on his shoulder, both of them glancing around the surroundings. A few minutes later; Toma E. Fiore and the remaining members of the group also made their presence known.

"Show yourself, Hiro!" The samurai leader hollered loudly, loathing this deadening suspense.

"Calm down, brother. I'm right here."

Turning his head; Kazuhiko's features darkened as he saw the door to a nearby shed open wide, revealing a newcomer who didn't require any introduction. This newcomer highly resembled Pergrande's King, causing the Allied Forces to look on impassively. The man had a few scars on his face alongside a tattoo near his lower jaw and had long black hair. He donned a full-body armor along with a red-colored sash, similar to one the traitors wore during the war.

…_this was Hiro Nobuyoshi, the opposing side leader. _

In return; hundreds of samurai raised their swords and those near the man began inching forward, eager to teach this monster a lesson he would _never_ forget. This vile _human_ manipulated their own people to become traitors, and was the mastermind behind the war. He _will _die here and that was a fact.

"You have some nerve, Hiro." Kazuhiko growled in a repulsed manner and pulled his precious daughter into his arms. He would not let her get in harm's way ever again. "You betrayed me, your filthy subordinate kidnapped my daughter, and you brought _banished_ samurai into my nation. Do you have _any_ idea what you've done? Answer me!"

Scoffing, Hiro matched his brother's glare. "Do _you _have _any_ idea what _you've_ done, you self-righteous bastard?!" He spat sharply whilst ignoring the presence of the Allied Forces. "Do you actually think this innocent _façade_ of yours will work on _me_? By bringing other nation soldiers into our samurai country, _you_ betrayed our father."

Without allowing his brother a chance to respond, traitor continued venomously, "Tou-sama told us that the Pergrande Kingdom would forever be a _non-magic_ wielding country. That's the reason why he never interacted with other countries and why none of our secrets were leaked out. This is what our forefathers wanted as well. _You_ on the other hand broke that vow and invited Fiore, the strongest nation of Earthland… for a _treaty_ signing."

A large number of Pergrande samurai seethed in rage at the comment while dozens went over the words being shared. Sure some of them were not pleased at their Majesty's decision of inviting Fiore for the treaty signing, but they weren't going to lash out for such petty reasons.

**The White Flash** single-handedly turned the war in their favor so it would be foolish for them to be so narrow-minded. They should be thanking Fiore's King for his willingness to provide aid, not living in the past. No more did the samurai care for such matters and now, the sight of their leader's brother made them furious. That traitor deserved to die and they were itching to witness the execution firsthand.

"You think I'm unaware of our forefather's message?" Kazuhiko countered in the utmost seriousness, submerging into his King personality. "By inviting Fiore, I did _not_ betray our father's trust. This treaty signing was created for a singular purpose: to improve the lives of the Pergrande Kingdom, and to advance along with the rest of Earthland. How is that a sign of betrayal?"

Toma E. Fiore nodded his head to the words being shared – he couldn't find a flaw in his fellow King's input. Only heartless and cold-hearted leaders wouldn't want to improve the lives of their subjects. Therefore; he was in full approval. Hisui stood by her father's side with a smile on her face because her father loved Fiore with all he had, and it was clear Kazuhiko loved Pergrande in the same manner.

Hiro espied the reactions and clenched his fists, outraged by the fact no one agreed with him. Not even a single Pergrande samurai on the sidelines seemed interested in his point of view. It didn't make sense whatsoever. He planned on creating a _revolution_ which would make him a dictator so he could instill fear to everyone in Earthland. He wanted to establish world dominance. He hated being ignored!

Pergrande's traitor then tightened his clenched fists to the extent that he drew blood when he saw Naruto talking to a small-sized fox. He loathed not being given the attention he truly deserved. Oh, that infuriating blond would pay for this embarrassment. The others on the sidelines were seriously wondering what was going through the traitor's mind and if they should end the man's existence now, while Kazuhiko frowned deeply at his brother who he could no longer see as his flesh and blood.

"You _gracing _Pergrande with your presence wasn't on my agenda." Hiro spoke in a slithering tone; his loathing for the blond shinobi was never more evident. "But I should've known you'd come to foil my plans of establishing supremacy over Pergrande. Though it makes sense why my minions were destroyed and so easily, I must add. After all; they were up against **Earthland's Most Wanted**."

A dark snarl escaped the Pergrande traitor's lips when he realized the White Dragon Slayer still wasn't paying attention. He would have to speak louder, now. _Oh the humiliation!_

Forcing down the urge to stomp his feet; Hiro continued in the same slithering tone, "You've become a thorn in everyone's side, you infuriating blond. No wonder why Dark Guilds despise you so much to the extent that they've begun to flee from Fiore. I'm not even a dark mage and I hate you with every fiber of my being. You make me sick!"

Kazuhiko, Toma, and the Allied Forces hoped the blond shinobi wouldn't kill the traitor outright for the comment because Hiro had to be put to trial and be dealt with accordingly. Pergrande's leader then remembered the Fairy Tail mage was familiar with the Bushido Code and by recalling one specific law, he crossed his arms with a small smile on his face, knowing he had nothing to worry about.

"…and that is what we'll do on our next Dark Guild _buffet_." Naruto finished coolly, patting his fox partner on the head with a smile on his face.

"**Oh that does the heart good. You've made me **_**very**_** proud, Naruto.**" Kurama chirped in a cheerful tone, pleased at what he just heard from his friend.

Blood pressure _boiling_; Hiro's features darkened as he shrieked at the top of his lungs, "WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Calm down before you blow your pacemaker, you piece of trash." **Titania's** husband answered in a professional manner, to which Pergrande's traitor turned _red_ out of rage. A majority of the Allied Forces couldn't help but chuckle at the humorous comment. "No I wasn't listening to you but I can hypothesize. You tried swaying some more samurai to join your cause by creating a sap story. By doing this, you thought your brother would pardon your actions and things would then turn back to normal."

Naruto then crossed his arms and nodded to himself at his own words, while Hiro's facial expressions had become downright _comical_ at this point in time. Kurama could barely contain his chortles since he thoroughly enjoyed the times when his partner riled up enemies. He was more than eager to try out some condescendence towards dark mages on their next Dark Guild _buffet_.

Eyes morphed into iced chips, the White Dragon Slayer continued, "Sorry but that isn't happening. Your actions are unforgivable. You will pay for your transgressions against the Pergrande populace."

Without giving his brother a chance to respond, Kazuhiko voiced out, "Naruto-san. If you don't mind, I'll take it from here. This was a long time coming."

The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head simply illustrated a curt nod as he felt his presence was no longer necessary. He knew Kazuhiko needed to do this on his own and he wasn't going to deny the man either, fully aware of the basic principles revolving around the samurai's way of life, the Bushido Code.

"Hiro. You think I've brought shame to our father and forefathers?" Kazuhiko voiced out with his eyes narrowed, unwilling to give his brother a shred of compassion, here. "Let's see if you remember this: _to find a retainer with a loyal heart one need look no further than the house of a warrior who is faithful to his parents. A warrior should remain committed to his parents from the depths of his soul, or else after they have passed away he will be filled with regret for what he should have done_."

The Pergrande King made an abrupt pause and a lone tear trickled down his cheek as he gave out his input, while his brother froze at the nostalgic word exchange. On the sidelines; several of the Pergrande samurai breathed heavily upon hearing their leader speak – Ayumi could only smile at her wise father.

'_A powerful saying indeed. It aligns perfectly with the virtues of the Bushido Code._' Naruto thought from his position, smiling at the aged samurai's input.

"That message was passed down from generation to generation: from our great-grandfather to our grandfather, from our grandfather to our father, and from our father to the both of us. You dare question _my_ loyalty?" Pergrande's King added into the speech and took note of the flash of uneasiness he saw in his brother's eyes. Wiping away his tears, he turned dead serious once more. "Our mother succumbed to her injuries when we were young and our father passed away ten years later. I remained committed to my parents and everything they stood up for, and still do to this very day. I will never betray their trust nor will I ever betray their teachings. As a result, I don't have any regrets."

Naruto framed an impassive expression at the sight of Pergrande's traitor. Kurama? Well, he simply settled for a bored yawn. Ayumi slowly approached the blond shinobi and tugged on his battle coat, bringing out a raised eyebrow from the man in question. Without saying a word, she shook her head vigorously and stood beside him with a blush on her face, while the blond smirked at the sight.

Eyes wide from the display; Kamika gritted her teeth. "You… you good for nothing bitch." She muttered under her breath, outraged by the actions of the Pergrande Princess.

'_**You draw far too much attention from the opposite gender, kit.**_' Kurama thought in amusement, eager to see where this development could lead.

Toma E. Fiore took this time to move closer to the two samurai, an action his daughter Hisui mirrored. Kento stood with a sharp gaze aimed at his Majesty's sibling, just in case the traitor decided to do anything out of the ordinary. Meanwhile, the remaining Allied Forces stayed attentive to their surroundings but none of them kept their eyes off their leader. They couldn't afford to take any risks.

"You on the other hand have stomped on the Bushido Code by undermining my leadership. So here's my question: are _you_ still on that same path? The path of our father and forefathers?" Kazuhiko spoke with so much coldness, that Hiro couldn't help but flinch in return.

Before the Pergrande nation's King could continue, he saw another flash of uneasiness – it was clear to him that his brother's mindset had begun to crumble. On the sidelines, Toma E. Fiore and his guards became overwhelmed by the emotional conversation, wondering where it may lead. Knowing the Bushido Code by heart; the samurai forces could tell what the end-result would be, and judging by Naruto's facial expression, it was obvious the blond also held such knowledge.

"You're too soft, Kazuhiko." Hiro gritted out after regaining his composure. His self-righteous sibling's words did a number to his mindset. "If our dear father had done his job and had executed those samurai, they wouldn't have been a part of today's war. If you didn't have outside help, victory would've been mine. I deserve to be leader, not you."

Through clenched fists, Pergrande's traitor stood tall. "There's only one way to settle this and both of us know it. You and I will face each other in a battle to the _death_." He continued whilst setting a glare directed at his saddened brother. "Here are the stipulations: If I win this match, I'll become King of Pergrande. But if you win, my betrayal is purged in blood."

The Pergrande samurai narrowed their eyes at the traitor, outraged by the word exchange. None of them would never accept such a cold-hearted and callous individual to be their leader. Kento could glance at his Majesty in nervousness, not knowing if the aged samurai would agree.

"Kazuhiko-dono. You shouldn't approve of this." Toma E. Fiore announced in a stern fashion, hoping his fellow leader would make the right decision. "Your brother's trying to turn things in his favor. Why even give him the pleasure by agreeing to those terms?"

"He's right, tou-sama." Ayumi added to the talk with a deep frown plastered across her features. "Uncle deserves to be executed for his actions. You shouldn't face him in this match!" A few tears rolled down her cheeks upon further thought on the stipulations. "What if you lose?!"

Naruto remained silent because the look on Kazuhiko's face told him what the answer would be, and he wasn't going to argue against it. This was between the two samurai. Whispering this into his fox partner's ear, he leaned back and smiled at the sight of the bijuu's nod.

"I agree to those terms." Kazuhiko answered in paramount determination. Ignoring the loud gasps resonating from his response, he looked directly into his smirking brother's eyes. "If I don't do this, I will never forgive myself. You think I've become soft in these times of peace? Well then; I'm going to show you exactly why _I _was named King of Pergrande in the first place."

The aged samurai then revolved his vision to face his daughter. "I won't lose and that's a promise, Ayumi-chan. Now I want you to stay by Naruto-dono's side." He said in warm tone before forming a small smile upon observing his precious little girl's nod.

With that; Kazuhiko turned his head yet again before voicing out, "I want all of you to move back. That is an order."

None of the samurai could say anything in protest since they didn't have the will to question their King's judgment. Though they were very nervous about this change of pace, they simply obliged with the order and moved back a safe distance away.

Toma, his daughter, and his guards moved back as well. Fiore's King couldn't help but frown at the turn of events but he could understand his fellow leader's decision. Keeping in tune with his choice to let the two samurai handle their business, Naruto stood firmly with Kurama by his side. Ayumi gave out a sad sigh before inching back beside the blond shinobi, who placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Your father is the _King_. Don't underestimate his abilities." Naruto whispered into the Princess' ear before removing his hand from her shoulder.

Ayumi didn't have to say a word since her expressions spoke volumes of her answer. She simply hoped that her father would emerge victorious and return to her safe and sound. Kamika could only snarl at the Pergrande Princess getting so chummy with her handsome seduction-target. Now standing at attendance, the gathered crowd watched on as the two samurai braced themselves.

_...the battle for the Pergrande Kingdom had begun yet again._

* * *

(Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi vs Hiro Nobuyoshi)

* * *

The air surrounding the two Pergrande natives suddenly condensed as the duo got into their respective stances – it seemed like even the atmosphere knew the importance of this death battle. Unsheathing their swords in perfect synchronization, both opponents kept fixed eye-contact with one another while brainstorming their individual strategies. Neither of them could afford to make any mistakes.

Hiro glared at his brother with so much hatred, it almost appeared to have manifested into a physical entity. He knew what this match meant. If he were to won, he would become King and finally establish his dominance over the populace. Otherwise; he would lose everything, including his life.

Kazuhiko became emotionally conflicted at the sight but quickly regained his composure. He knew his brother's leadership would completely destroy Pergrande and cause hysteria among the populace. Not to mention the fact his sibling brought a tremendous deal of torment by conjuring up that war. He also made a promise to his daughter that he would emerge victorious and he planned on keeping it.

A light breeze formulated once the two samurai finally got over their thought processes, while their eyes narrowed as they dashed forward. By twisting his body around in a fast succession, Kazuhiko stretched out his sword-wielding arm at a forty-five degree angle. Emitting a powerful slash from his weapon, he made a powerful slash from his sword before growing tense – it seemed his brother escaped the blow at the last second and used that second to the advantage. Without getting a chance to get back into his battle stance, he winced as a blade pierced his flesh, and quickly skidded a few meters away.

Hiro tightened the grip he had on his weapon while a smirk etched to his features at the sight of his brother. If the battle continued to go at this rate, victory would surely be his. Not wasting another second, he dashed forward with his sword held upright, confusing his opponent. Using the confusion as a window of opportunity, he twisted his wrist and made a downward-diagonal slash, to which a loud ringing sound resonated the area while a heavy barrage of wind made its presence known.

With their blades collided; the duo stared into each other's eyes and dug their feet deep into the earth in order to keep themselves balanced – a battle for control had now commenced. A heavy breath escaped Kazuhiko's lips as he tried pushing his sword forward, but the action was immediately countered by his opponent who had no intention of making any errors whatsoever. Just then; Hiro conjured up the strength and effectively forced his way through, while the Pergrande King's eyes widened upon experiencing the full-force of his foe's strength firsthand.

'_Hiro's training has definitely paid off._' Kazuhiko thought analytically before jumping back to a rock-formation a few meters away. '_It's obvious if I don't become serious, I will surely lose this battle. I can't afford to make any mistakes, here._'

"Like our dear father said when you and I were young: _If you keep your sword drawn and wield it about then no one will dare approach you and you will have no allies. But if you never draw it, it will dull and rust and people will assume that you are feeble_." Hiro spoke into the silence with a wide smirk on his face, noting several degrees of anger coursing through his brother's face. "Have you finally come to the realization? While you've lost sight of your samurai instinct, I've been honing my skills each day. Victory shall be mine."

With that; Kazuhiko's eyes ignited in fury and became downright outraged by the word exchange. The only reason why his skillset somewhat dimmed was due to his daughter's birth. After all, he had to make sure his precious child would always have a dedicated parent by her side. Otherwise; his deceased wife would've haunted him from beyond the grave. Now realizing his brother was trying to craft confusion into his mindset, he gritted his teeth while Hiro framed a smirk on his face. Shaking off a train of thoughts that filled his brain; he wrapped his right hand around his sword and ran forward with a speed that surprised his opponent, who was completely caught off guard by the sudden switch.

Reacting quickly; Hiro cursed under his breath and rushed towards his sibling whilst pressing his weapon horizontally across his chest. With another ringing noise sending echoes to every corner of the battleground, the duo collided with each other and stared deep into the other's eyes. Getting pushed back by the wind that came into the picture, the opponents never once lost eye-contact, even though the hovering dust made it become quite difficult. Brainstorming an idea that popped into his head, Hiro lunged ahead and before his foe could get the chance to retaliate, he began moving around in circles, which brought forth even more dust to float around in a heated fashion.

Kazuhiko squinted his eyes due to the unfavorable turn of events – he lost all vision of his opponent but he knew the opponent in question didn't lose sight of him. Without getting a chance to get into a defensive stance, he let out a pained cough as a blade pierced his shoulder. Before he could jump back to avoid another blow, he gritted his teeth once he received yet another sword-strike. Now regaining his composure, he slashed his sword diagonally, to which a sharp metal clang made its presence known.

With a dangerous smirk; Hiro charged forward yet again, knowing his brother had become significantly weaker in these times of peace – just like he said. Descending with a downward slash, his smirk vanished as his brother jumped out of the way and successfully blocked his attack. Snarling, he went for a full-on offensive series of strikes, which Kazuhiko began matching in perfect synchronization, much to his outrage and frustration. Just then; he took note of his brother's lapse of judgment and used the window of opportunity to his advantage.

Kazuhiko panted lightly whilst using most of his hindered skillset. What his sibling didn't realize was the fact he was trying to put up a weak front in his stance, making it seem like he wasn't anticipating another sword-strike. With that; he twisted his body around, which caused his foe to lose his balance and skid sharply against the rocky surface. Into the momentum, he brought down his sword in a swift manner and finally began to gain the upper hand in this battle.

Not given time to steady himself for the upcoming maneuver, Hiro gnashed his teeth together as his opponent's sword went through his sword-wielding arm and forced him to drop his blade. As blood oozed down his injured body part, Pergrande's traitor wasn't even given a second to pick up his sword as his brother ran forward with a horizontal slash. Eyes widening at the change of pace, he tried moving away before gritting his teeth once he realized his feet became trapped in a rock-formation. Attempting to break the hold, he didn't even see his brother coming his way. As a sword-strike slashed through his body armor, he let out a roar since the blow almost tore through his protection.

"Aarrghh…" Hiro growled out of desperation as yet another attack made its presence known, forcing him to fall back-first onto the rocky surface.

Kazuhiko then made a succession of downward slashes, while his face became blank at the sight of his brother thrashing around on the battleground. Though he didn't want to inflict any harm to his sibling, he couldn't let the man get away. Not this time. With another slash, he successfully struck his opponent across the chest, penetrating through the heavy armor. Knowing his brother was unable to counter-attack, he raised his sword but at the last second… he hesitated.

Mentally thanking the hesitation, Hiro rose to his feet and dashed towards his dropped sword, while his enemy gritted his teeth at what just transpired. Now holding his weapon tightly, he stared down at his brother with a heavy glare, unwilling to be put to such a disadvantage again. Rushing forward with a diagonal strike, the traitor suddenly changed his footing and made a powerful slash, causing his opponent to jump back in response to the action. Utilizing his speed, he ignored the pain he had coursing through his body and began raining down a continuous barrage of sword-strikes. A relieved sigh escaped his lips once an attack successfully broke through his brother's defense and through that attack, his opponent fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ummph!" Kazuhiko grunted through the fall while becoming wide-eyed as his sword escaped his grasp.

Pergrande's traitor then lowered his weapon and pierced his opponent's foot and released a maniacal laugh once he saw the pain the man was going through in return. Kazuhiko coughed up blood and felt his vision blur through the attack, which showed him that his brother was not kidding around. Deciding to bring a deal of torture into the picture, Hiro loomed over his foe's body with a devious smirk. His plans were foiled because of that infuriating blond shinobi, however, he could still emerge victorious.

On the sidelines; Ayumi started leaking tears of misery when she saw her father on the ground and her uncle stretching out a fist. A battle that was once thought to be even had now morphed around with this disadvantage. Not knowing how else to react, she rushed forward from her position but was held back by the **Slayer of Acnologia**, who appeared to be emotionless as he could ever be. Tugging on his coat endlessly, she pleaded for him to stop the death match, however, she knew there was nothing that could be done. This was the samurai way.

Kento winced as a punch landed on his leader's face by the hands of Pergrande's traitor and couldn't do a thing about it. His position as Kazuhiko's most trusted guard made the situation grave since he didn't have it in him to see his Majesty in such pain. Turning his head, he saw his fellow samurai looking on in horror but all of them slowly formed expressions of hope, praying for their leader's safety. Toma E. Fiore and the other Fiore natives shared the Pergrande Allied Forces' expressions of hope.

"I won't lose, Hiro." Kazuhiko announced as he forced his brother back through sheer willpower, to which the man let out a gasp of disbelief. "For the sake of the Pergrande Kingdom and for the sake of my duty to them as their leader, I will _not_ lose."

Hiro's eyes widened at the strength his sibling just displayed. He didn't know how such a thing was remotely possible. He thought the elder samurai wouldn't be able to move, but thinking it over now, he realized he had severely underestimated the man's capabilities. Grasping onto his weapon tight, he charged forward but before he could even perform his attack, he coughed up a glob of blood once he met the receiving end of a sword-strike.

'_H-how did he change the entire course of this battle?_' Hiro thought in alarm, his disbelief couldn't be more evident.

Kazuhiko quickly applied force to his grip and smacked his brother on the head with the hilt of his sword, sending the man to the ground with gurgles escaping his lips. With that; he began delivering a variety of slashes at the downed man, bringing forth loud whimpers of agony. Even though the pain from his injured foot made its presence known, he didn't waver in his movement. He couldn't afford to make the mistake of underestimating his brother. Flicking his wrist, he pierced his enemy's shoulder with his blood filled blade, feeling the flesh getting torn apart from his ruthless actions.

"I can never forgive you, Hiro." Pergrande's King stated in a flat tone whilst digging his weapon deeper into his opponent's body. "You have done far too much damage. All of this was created from your jealousy. You are no samurai. You have no honor."

Hiro's eyes bulged as a hole formed in his abdomen and could literally feel air flowing in and out of his injured body – he could tell he wouldn't be able to make it at this point. Coughing loudly from dust shoving itself down his throat, he felt his vision fading by the second. The damage had become far too serious to neglect any longer. He didn't know how his sibling endured such pain. Groggily looking into the man's eyes, he could see through the man in question's troubled state. He realized Kazuhiko once again began to hesitate and the mere sight caused him to growl.

Using the hesitation to rise to his feet, Pergrande's traitor struggled the whole while, and released another growl once he understood his brother had allowed this change of pace. Staggering forward, he got back into his fighting stance, an action the King of Pergrande mirrored. Dust hovered slightly as Hiro jumped midair and tried slicing his blade across his opponent's chest, however, Kazuhiko saw the move coming and successfully blocked the attempted strike with his own weapon.

For what could be felt like hours, the two opponents delivered successive strikes and both of them matched the other's movement. Because Hiro's injuries made it become difficult for him to continue moving at the same pace, he realized the battle had definitely taken a toll on his body. Kazuhiko didn't pay his injuries any mind and continued to use his skills to their fullest capabilities. A quick slice to the chest caused the mastermind behind the recent war to skid back, allowing Kazuhiko to gain a window of opportunity. Descending his sword downward, Pergrande's King quickly pushed his weapon deep into his sibling's already injured shoulder, panting heavily in the progression.

Hiro grunted in pain as blood seeped through multiple parts of his body, and could only grit his teeth through it all. Gathering up the strength, he forced himself to skid back into a nearby boulder and quickly hid behind it, hoping to gain a few seconds to allow him to catch his breath. Just then; his eyes widened once he heard a loud cling and with that, the boulder split wide open like a watermelon. Caught off guard by the turn of events, he revolved his head only to tremble in return.

Bending his shoulder at a forty-five degree angle, Kazuhiko made a gigantic slash and sent his brother propelling against the split portion of the boulder, cracking the man's skull effectively. Meanwhile, Hiro thrashed around the ground in extreme pain, knowing he was just about done here. A sharp wince formulated when his bruised body connected with several sharp rocks, and he could literally feel his essence of living daring to escape. Pergrande's King then landed on his brother's back, almost destroying the man's spinal cord in the process. With that movement in play, he twisted his enemy's arm around and bore through the whimpers and shrieks that seemingly became one.

The not-so hidden emotion of dread became easy to visualize as Kazuhiko saw his brother in so much pain. Forcing the look down underneath a hardened expression, he knew the consequences of his sibling's actions and with a heavy breath, he loomed over his foe.

"End it…" Hiro growled through gritted teeth, wincing the whole while. "Please just end it brother."

A few seconds later, Pergrande's traitor opened his eyes and saw his brother staring down at him with an expression of hesitation that was clearly evident. Realizing he would have to take matters into his own hands, he almost felt his life flashing before his eyes as he rose to his feet. Without giving his brother a chance to snap out of the hesitation, he dashed towards his niece a safe distance whilst panting in severe pain, forcing Kazuhiko to finally regain his composure.

On the sidelines; Ayumi trembled at the sight as she understood her uncle planned on killing her and couldn't help but shed tears of horror. The Fiore travelers and Pergrande samurai wanted to retaliate but hesitated upon observing Naruto and Kurama, both of whom were giving them the signal to back down. In return; the Allied Forces inched back to their original positions.

With a full-on dash, Kazuhiko knew he was better off than his sibling in speed, and poured every ounce of power he had to protect his daughter. Gnashing his teeth together as his ankle got twisted, he continued his pace, and ignored every shred of pain he had in his body. Approaching the sight, he meandered his sword around and forced it forward, letting out a lone tear as the blade lunged its way into Hiro's heart, which paved way to the final move of the battle.

"F-finally. You finally made the right decision, brother." Hiro trailed off in a whisper, only to be heard by his flesh and blood. "_A warrior is worthless unless he rises above others and stands strong in the midst of a storm. _You did well, King. I'm sorry…" With those final words parting his lips, he closed his eyes for good with a small smile on his face.

'_Hiro…' _Kazuhiko thought as he removed the blade from his brother's body, while tears began flowing down his face.

* * *

(After the battle)

* * *

With puffy red cheeks; Ayumi approached her distressed father and hugged him from behind – she couldn't begin to comprehend how the man must be feeling right now. In return; Kazuhiko took a few deep breaths as he laid eyes on his deceased brother, experiencing pain in his heart.

Behind the duo stood the Pergrande samurai, all of whom stood in dead silence, unsure how to ease their leader's state of mind. Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika could only frown into the momentum because they didn't know what to do at this moment. Meanwhile, Toma E. Fiore inched towards his fellow King with his daughter walking by his side.

"Kazuhiko-dono, you did the right thing." Toma whispered into the silence, causing the Pergrande King to lower his gaze. "Your brother was too far gone. He placed your entire nation at jeopardy and tried overthrowing you for a senseless ambition of dictatorship."

"Hiro… he wasn't that far gone as I had envisioned." Kazuhiko spoke in a whisper, but everyone heard him perfectly.

Breathing heavily, the Pergrande leader dropped his sword and stared down at his hands. He knew his brother ordered the kidnapping of his daughter, he knew the man manipulated several Pergrande soldiers into the opposition, and he knew his flesh and blood was the mastermind behind the recent war. Even with those thoughts in mind, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable at the moment.

"Kazuhiko-dono's brother realized the error of his ways midway into the battle." Naruto said on behalf of the Pergrande King, catching everyone's undivided attention. "There were moments in the battle where Kazuhiko-dono hesitated in making a final move. Hiro saw this and made it seem like he was taking this opportunity to his advantage. That isn't in the least bit true. Hiro actually had one or two opportunities to win this match but he didn't take any of them."

The husband of the Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies then took note of each Allied Force member staring at him, mentally pleading for him to continue. Kazuhiko held a shocked reaction at the words being shared because he didn't know how the blond pieced such information together.

With a sigh; the White Dragon Slayer continued, "The only reason why Hiro approached Ayumi-san is because he knew there were no other alternatives. He knew his brother wouldn't hold back then. Of course that brought the battle to a close when Kazuhiko-dono used the final killing blow. At the end of it all, Hiro wanted to die at his brother's hand in order to seek redemption for what he had done."

Mages and samurai alike froze upon hearing the blond shinobi's explanation as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. How did the youngster gather so much when they couldn't? Turning their heads to see a shocked to the core Pergrande leader, it was obvious the man hit a bull's eye in his input.

'_That… that means… uncle didn't want to kill me?_' Ayumi thought to herself, trying to keep calm through this revelation.

"H-how?" Kazuhiko muttered at long last, staring intensely at the young man.

"I drink plenty of juice that enhances my brain power." Naruto answered with a shrug, to which hundreds of samurai facepalmed at the word exchange.

Kurama couldn't help himself and broke down with a few snickers – he found the way the Pergrande King's jaw dropped at the random answer to be downright hysterical. Toma E. Fiore became bewildered at the blond's random answer, but watched on as the fox continue to release amused chortles.

Seizing his chuckles from the King's reaction; Naruto turned serious as he answered, "It wasn't too difficult to figure it out. As you're already aware, I'm quite familiar with the samurai way of life. Plus I could read Hiro's facial expression in the battle."

A small smile worked its way to Kazuhiko's features as he let out a chuckle. Within seconds, the chuckle turned into laughter once the blonde's former response sunk in. Ayumi followed in her father's example and laughed melodically into his chest at the events transpired. Realizing the young man had tried to lighten up the mood, the Pergrande leader turned his head – it seemed like his subordinates were clearly enjoying the hilarity of the situation, much to his approval.

A smile worked its way to Naruto's features upon viewing the overall reaction. '_Every morning a warrior should recommit himself to death. Once he is out of his front door, he is surrounded by death. Once he leaves his gate, he is surrounded by enemies_.' He thought to himself, reiterating a passage he read when he first looked over the Bushido Code virtues.

'_Bushido is realized in the presence of death. This means choosing death whenever there is a choice between life and death. There is no other reasoning. Both ninja and samurai share the same fundamental belief regarding death and readily embrace it each day. Mages aren't that in tune with this belief but that doesn't matter because this way of life doesn't apply to them._' **Red Death's** husband continued his thought process and widened his smile – the sight of the Pergrande King and Princess made everything worthwhile. '_I'm sure it must've been hard for Kazuhiko-dono to accept his brother's death but I know he's all right. If he hadn't been such a staunch follower of the Bushido Code, there was no way he would've accepted any of this. He truly deserves to be King._'

Meanwhile; Toma E. Fiore and his daughter laughed along with the general populace – the short man felt a serene level of happiness from watching his content fellow leader. Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika immediately joined in on the laughter because after spending such a mind-taxing day in war, they deserved a chance to take the edge off.

Regaining his composure; Kazuhiko nodded his head. "You're absolutely right, Naruto-dono. My brother realized the errors of his ways and tried his best not to let it show. I wasn't aware of his attempts at the start but all of that changed when he made that final move by charging after Ayumi-chan." He explained in a sagely tone and took note of each nearby reaction – especially the blond shinobi. "His parting words to me were:_ You did well, King. I'm sorry_."

Though he had accepted his sibling's death, the Pergrande leader couldn't help but sigh sadly – if only his brother decided not to perform such treason, he would still be alive. He knew there was no point in pondering on the possibilities because what happened is in the past, now. There is only the present, just like what the Bushido Code states.

"I know this can't help my brother's case. He has done far too much wrong for it to be rewritten. It's obvious he knew this as well and that's why he wanted to die by my hands." Kazuhiko announced into the silence before staring down at his brother's lifeless body. "Regardless of whatever transpired; Hiro Nobuyoshi had a death worthy of a samurai."

The Pergrande Allied Forces couldn't help but nod to the man's words, even though Hiro's seemingly regretful character gave them severe stages of confusion. The Fiore travelers couldn't say anything here once again because they felt their input wouldn't be appreciated – none of them knew the conduct of the samurai so their words wouldn't hold any merit whatsoever.

"People of Pergrande..." Kazuhiko trailed off, to which the samurai grew attentive. "Tomorrow, we'll host a funeral for the samurai that were killed in this war. Even though they turned traitors, they were still a part of this nation."

Observing the numerous nods, the Pergrande leader turned his head. "Toma-dono. Just give me a few days to get everything in working order. After that, we'll finalize our treaty signing." He immediately raised up his hand once saw the short leader's reaction. "It if wasn't for your acceptance to come to our nation in the first place, I wouldn't be here right now. Therefore; it would be my greatest honor to conclude the terms of the treaty."

Toma E. Fiore couldn't help but smile at the elder samurai, pleased at the change of pace. Hisui hugged her father when she saw the look he had on his face. The remaining Fiore travelers shared the reaction of happiness since the recent events were definitely tiring to say the least.

"Naruto-dono. You by far have played the greatest part in ensuring Pergrande's safety." Kazuhiko continued with a bright smile before chuckling as the blond began waving him off. "I won't ever forget what you've done for me and for this nation. Regardless if you want to be thanked or not, you will have to accept our gratitude."

The Pergrande samurai with the inclusion of Kazuhiko and Ayumi bowed their heads in unison, showing the sincere respect they held for the White Dragon Slayer. Raising his head shortly after, the Pergrande King chuckled at the sight of the blond's blank face – the fact that **Earthland's Most Wanted** didn't wish to receive more attention amused him to no end.

'_Ah, Naruto-dono. You truly are interesting all right_.' Toma E. Fiore thought with a smile, proud of the powerful Fairy Tail mage.

Naruto simply sighed at the events transpired before nodding his head. He understood there was no point in arguing so he didn't even bother with it any longer. With a yawn, Kurama hopped onto his partner's shoulders and hoped this boring conversation would come to an end soon.

"All right. Let's head back." Kazuhiko finished, to which the gathered crowd began shuffling around.

…_the war had now finally come to a close._

* * *

(1 Week Later)

* * *

A lot had changed in the nation of Pergrande.

After setting up the funeral service, Kazuhiko personally buried the enemy samurai that weren't completely _annihilated_, which were _surprisingly_ only a handful. However; once he thought it over, he shook his head at the realization – Naruto and Kurama were nothing shorter than catastrophic.

Recalling how those banished samurai hailed from Sin and Enca respectively, Naruto sent a shadow clone ahead to search those two nations in order to see if there were any more samurai present behind their walls. Kurama took the opportunity to join in on the action since he couldn't help himself – a chance to kill some more ningens and quench his thirst for bloodlust? _Easiest decision ever._

The White Dragon Slayer also created hundreds of shadow clones to amplify the reconstruction of Pergrande. Since the grounds outside the palace were completely destroyed, it required an _extensive_ amount of manpower to handle such a feat. Kazuhiko and his subordinates were shocked when they saw so many replicas but quickly regained their composures. After witnessing what the blond shinobi was capable of firsthand, they felt the emotion of surprise towards him didn't seem to apply any longer.

The underground passage way became reduced to _smithereens_ from the result of the recent detonation. Due to this; the royal carriage was obliterated along with other means of transport downstairs. However, this wasn't a cause for alarm since Toma E. Fiore ordered another carriage from his Kingdom, which arrived in two days thanks to a powerful airship carrying it onboard. When two carriages arrived outside the palace, Toma smiled as he presented his fellow leader with one, an action that shocked Kazuhiko. Thanking the short man profoundly for the gift, the Pergrande leader graciously parked it outside his palace and made sure he would use it on an everyday basis.

Each night; Naruto made sure to contact his family but the first night's conversation was _comical_. Once they learned about the war, the ladies went through a consensus expression of alarm, though the tense atmosphere vanished when they realized their husband was perfectly fine. Kushina and Mikoto were the first ones to overcome the feeling since they shared their own times of war, while the rest of the ladies calmed down shortly after.

Then came the _whining_. Now understanding their lover wasn't going to come home for another week, the ladies couldn't help but complain at how cruel the world was. They could barely handle their husband's absence at the current moment. Now they had to face more loneliness? Naruto immediately waved off his wives' concerns and simply explained how there was nothing to worry about. Leah and Wendy were surprisingly the first ones to understand the situation, which made their mothers embarrassed – the children somehow appeared to be more mature than the grownups at times.

Nonetheless; **The White Flash** shared everything that went down at the Kingdom and even showed his family a tour of the castle by submerging into his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**. The ladies immediately became overwhelmed by the palace's beauty and began to make preparations for a visit to Pergrande in the future. Kushina, Mikoto, and Erza drooled over the thousands upon thousands of swords placed inside the storage area nearby one of the many training grounds.

…_all in all, Naruto and his family remained connected and they couldn't be happier for it._

Toma E. Fiore became shocked when he realized how much his daughter had changed. After Hisui came back safe and sound, she underwent a tremendous amount of development. No longer was Fiore's Princess a smug personality. Now she was a gentle-hearted and sweet girl who wanted nothing more than to spend her time in the presence of her wonderful father. She also went out of her way to interact with Pergrande's Princess which made the elder woman very happy indeed.

In the following days; Hisui approached the blond shinobi and begged him to forgive her for how she had acted in the past. Naruto simply waved off the Princess' apology with a smile, stating he didn't mind the previous attitude but was happy she was coming around at long last.

Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, and Kamika took this time to interact with the Pergrande natives, much to their approval. Knowing they would be staying here for another week, they decided to make the most of their time and help out wherever it was required. One day; Kamika staggered around Pergrande with a pale look on her face but no one could figure out what happened to her. The upcoming days were no different since whatever struck the female Garou Knight's mindset seemed to be permanent.

Kazuhiko couldn't be more pleased at these turn of events. His Kingdom was safe and his nation was on its feet once again. The past days were indeed difficult but by interacting with the Fiore travelers, the time flew by and that made it all worthwhile. His expression of happiness was because his daughter Ayumi wasn't harmed from the recent events. He knew he had only _one_ person to thank for it all. During the week, he shared extensive talks with his nation's savior and became very impressed at the youngster's knowledge on samurai life. They even had a few sparring sessions in which Pergrande's King became wide-eyed at how powerful the mage truly was in the art of swordsmanship, but that didn't surprise him in the slightest. He had witnessed the man obliterate an army of samurai without much effort, after all. Once he heard Naruto's request for bringing his family over later on in the future, he immediately agreed and told him the Pergrande Kingdom would welcome the Uzumaki-Namikaze family with open arms, much to the blond's contentment.

…_and like that, a week had passed._

* * *

(The Pergrande Kingdom Council Chambers)

* * *

Inside the council chambers; Arcadios, Soshu, and Kento were standing by the large windows, Kama and Kamika were standing at the far-east side of the large room, while Ayumi and Hisui were indulged in a cheerful conversation on the other side of the structure. Masaki, Shiro, Nobuo, and Kimi were seated in their respective chairs, awaiting the arrival of the remaining occupants so the meeting could commence.

At the current moment; Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi and Toma E. Fiore were out on a morning stroll to see how Pergrande's recovery process panned out. Since today was set towards finalizing the treaty, Fiore's King wanted to make sure everything went according to plan – the samurai leader simply wanted to look over the new changes that were made to his nation. Naruto also went out on the morning stroll because his presence became a priority – he was responsible for the aforementioned changes. Due to the fact Kurama couldn't stand the sight of anyone else, Kurama chose to stick by his former Jinchuriki's side.

In the past week, the White Dragon Slayer took it upon himself to place a series of Fuinjutsu seals at every necessary location to enhance Pergrande's security. The gates, border walls, and the security towers were now fortified with Fuinjutsu barriers – no intruder could ever penetrate the borders without facing _severe_ consequences. Apart from that; each training ground in the nation became secured with seals that allowed automatic regeneration to prevent any damages. Therefore; Naruto's presence was a necessity because neither Kazuhiko nor Toma understood the fundamentals of Fuinjutsu.

"All right now spill." Kama whispered with his arms folded against his chest – he could not remain silent any longer. "What's gotten into you? You've been acting strange in the past couple of days and I want to know what the matter is."

"Okay but you can't tell anyone, understood?" Kamika hissed in a fierce manner, staring impassively at her leader. Observing the nod, she gritted her teeth. "Three days ago, I got a call on my **Communication Lacrima**. It surprised me because I have a handful of contacts and none of them can reach me unless I turn on the device. Somehow, _this _call connected. I thought it was a glitch in the programming before I realized just who made the call."

Following suit; the male executioner became slightly on edge upon hearing the woman's venomous tone. He knew she could be a handful at times but never did she lash out at him in such a manner. Nonetheless, he regained his composure quickly and kept his arms crossed – it was obvious something happened to the female mage and he intended on finding out one way or the other.

"…well who was it?" Kama asked flatly, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"It was _them_." Kamika whimpered in a dead tone, clenching her fists the whole while.

"Are you going to explain or do I have to drop this topic entirely?" Garou Knight's leader growled, irritated by the change in the woman's attitude. "His Majesty is going to be back at any minute so it's best if you get this out of the way now. What do you mean by: _it was them?_"

Kama's expression then morphed into paramount concern when he saw his subordinate's pale face and how her teeth chattered in the progression. Intensifying eye-contact, he knew she was undergoing a level of fear – like she was recalling her worst nightmare. Before he could try and get her to answer him, he tuned into her cracked tone and what he heard caused his eyes to go wide.

"**Black Death**, **Red Death**, **The Ice Princess**, **The Demon**, **The Time Mage**, and **Titania**."

"You mean…" Kama's concern only grew from the shaky response. Almost every mage in Earthland knew of those monikers. "…you mean to say Naruto-dono's wives called you?"

"H-hai… they called me." The female mage whispered in a dead tone, trying her best to regain her broken composure. "I don't know how they found out about my communication details, but Ultear-san told me she had ways of finding out such information. I couldn't even turn off my lacrima because she somehow hacked into the device."

Understanding this was a serious situation, Kama placed a hand on the woman's shoulder in order to give her some sort of comfort, but knew this was going to happen sooner or later. With that; he waited patiently for her to continue because quite frankly, his interest was _highly_ piqued.

"They… they told me to stay away from Naruto-sama. They also told me that if I _don't_…" Kamika trailed off with another shudder – it was a common habit of hers nowadays. "…then they would torture me in ways that even an executioner like myself would rather die than to witness. Haku-san stated she was an expert in the field of medicine so she could prolong the torture. The rest of them then began to explain how much they _loath_ their husband's fangirls." She then grasped the hem of her dress with her body trembling from the memory. "Their threats still haunt me to this day. They... they scare me so much."

"I would say I told you so but that seems redundant at this point." Kama spoke into the silence before scratching the back of his head. He needed to take a blunt approach, now. "Just take their advice. Don't fool around with Naruto-dono or trust me when I say, that man's wives _will_ definitely carry out their threats. Should you proceed further, well, let's just say your only saving grace is the man himself and I get the distinct feeling that he wouldn't care enough to stop them."

Kamika didn't need to respond since she agreed wholeheartedly. It was going so well at the start. With the blond shinobi dealing with the reconstruction, she had begun to plan out a whole series of methods to win him over. However; all her plans were ruined when she received that call.

Looking around the council chambers; Kama let out a sigh of relief – it appeared none of the other occupants present in the large room heard a word of this conversation. He thought adding more stress to his already shaken up subordinate would _not_ be a good idea at the moment.

"…and that's what you need to know regarding the customs of a Princess here at Pergrande." Ayumi finished, smiling at her younger companion.

Nodding her head, Hisui smiled back at her fellow Princess. "Wow. I can see now why the samurai customs place such emphasis on how a Princess should act in the Kingdom. I'm grateful you took the time to explain everything in such detail, Ayumi _nee-san_." She voiced out in a kind tone, fully submerged into her new formulated warm personality. "You really helped me understand the samurai perspective of being a Princess and quite frankly, we share the same customs back home in Fiore. I enjoyed the tour we took around the castle yesterday and I'm awed at how beautiful those ancient artifacts were. I hope you can come to Fiore in the near future because I want to be there to show you all the sights."

Ayumi widened her smile at the word exchange and nodded back at her _surrogate little sister_. Truth be told, she was blown away at how much Fiore's Princess had changed during the past week but it didn't seem all that hard to believe. After the kidnapping incident, both the women went through a great change. Though she was already soft-spoken and gentle towards everyone around her, the samurai Princess became more in tune with the Kingdom and took it upon herself to live life to its fullest, and also made sure to spend every second she could with her loving father.

"I'll be sure to mention this to tou-sama, Hisui-chan." Ayumi said warmly, to which the Fiore Princess grinned in approval.

Likewise; Hisui went through a great change in the past week when she rendered her previous smug personality obsolete and turned into a very gentle and kind-hearted young woman. She became happy beyond belief when the blond shinobi forgave her, even when she acted so foolishly around him. That man saved her life and she owed him a tremendous debt. After being pardoned by him, she grew determined and declared that she would never act like her former-self again.

Following suit, the Fiore Princess started interacting more with Ayumi, who accepted the friendship without a second of hesitation. The duo shared everything with one another and went on many trips around the Kingdom, observing wildlife or learning the other's way of life. However; one of the most game-changing event in the past week was when the two Princesses began referring to one another as sisters. When they heard of this development, Kazuhiko and Toma smiled at their daughters and accepted the change of pace wholeheartedly. This further strengthened the treaty.

"I can't believe it only took a week to fix the damages." Kento Nakajima whispered from his position, observing his two companions intently. "When Naruto-dono used that final technique in the war, it made a crater in the earth and destroyed everything in a mile radius – grounds were destroyed, including the surrounding agriculture and wildlife. Now, it's like there the war never took place."

In return; Soshu Tanaka shook his head. "Well I'm not too surprised." He responded calmly and smiled at the events transpired. "Naruto-dono certainly has a way to do the impossible and I think all of us can agree on that fact. Not only is his skillset impressive, but his knowledge on the art of sealing is also phenomenal."

"I second that, Soshu." Arcadios added with a nod, sharing his partner's smile. Like the Fiore Princess, he had also fully parted from his former arrogant personality. "I guess I was shocked when Naruto-dono created so many clones because I couldn't even count the exact figure. With that in mind, it's not a surprise to realize that with the additional manpower, it minimized the workload significantly."

Following suit; the trio smiled as they looked outside the nearby window, Ayumi and Hisui continued to chat away with one another, and the two silent Garou Knights remained glued in their positions a safe distance away. At the same time; the council members were indulged in setting up the papers for the upcoming meeting – they couldn't afford to miss a single document.

Just then; the door to the chambers opened wide, causing everyone to turn their heads before smiling at the newcomers. Steeping inside the large room, Kazuhiko and Toma smiled back at the occupants, while Naruto walked behind the duo with his partner Kurama positioned on his right shoulder.

"Thank you all for your patience. Now that we're all here, let the meeting commence." Kazuhiko announced in a bright tone before taking a seat, an action his fellow King mirrored. "Members of the Pergrande Kingdom Council, I'd like to start things off with the final touches that were made to the treaty and move on from there."

Nodding; Kimi, Shiro, Masaki, and Nobuo shuffled up a stack of papers they had placed on the conference table, while Naruto stood a few meters away from the remaining occupants of the large structure. Espying their leader's hand gesture, the council members became serious.

"The terms of the treaty have finally come to a close. For the exchange of a portion of Pergrande's agriculture: Fiore will provide us with high-quality iron sand and coal so our swordsmiths can continue to produce high-quality weaponry." Kimi, the Head of Pergrande's Agricultural Department stated in a regal tone, staring at the two Kings intently. "At this time, Pergrande can last a year before the need to import those items makes its presence known. However; the sooner we begin the import-export process, the sooner we can learn on how to keep everything under control. To ensure quality-control on our end, I'll personally overview the agriculture export and will make sure each and every product is examined thoroughly before it is sent out of Pergrande."

In return; the two Kings nodded in unison – this half of the treaty was already discussed a week ago so they found no problem accepting it. Fiore had an almost limitless supply of iron sand and coal so it favored them to exchange it for healthy import of agriculture. On the other hand, Pergrande had unmeasurable amounts of agriculture so trading that a portion off to help their swordsmiths seemed fair. Seeing no objection whatsoever, Kimi nodded happily before sitting back down on her seat.

"For the exchange of the remaining portion of Pergrande's agriculture: Fiore will also export new and current technology so we are up to par with the other countries of Earthland. At the current moment, Pergrande uses outdated surveillance systems among other obsolete technological items so therefore, upgrading towards a new age of technology is a necessity. Fiore on the other hand, has state of the art technological development agencies and their surveillance system is ranked first in Earthland." Nobuo, the Chief of Technological Development gave out his input, smiling at the two leaders. "Since this portion of the treaty is related to my line of work, I'll gladly converse with whoever is going to operate Fiore's exports in order to see what's needed here at the Kingdom. Kimi will handle the remaining agriculture that is to be exported from Pergrande."

This time around, Fiore's King nodded firmly, making his fellow leader smile. After observing some of the items present in the Kingdom and security towers, Toma understood that Pergrande required a serious level of upgrading – Fiore was definitely in a league of its own in respect to technological development. Since his nation readily produced numerous items each day, exchanging some of it for agriculture did seem like a reasonable trade. The old man wanted his people to be properly nourished, after all.

Kazuhiko smiled at his fellow King and knew the man had agreed to this half of the treaty. He wanted to upgrade his security systems and provide his people with the latest of lacrima communication technology, but he couldn't find a way for that to happen. Now with this treaty, he would be able to gift his subordinates with whatever they desired – this thought process pleased him to no ends. At the same time; Nobuo grinned at the acceptance before taking his seat, pleased at the events transpired.

"This is a recent entry: we can host a battle of the swords which will be a triennial event hosted by the Pergrande Kingdom. It'll be hosted here but we'll promote contestants from Fiore to enter in order to strengthen our treaty. At the current moment, this idea is not applicable but we'll initialize this plan 5 years from now." Masaki, the Head Staff of the Royal Army division announced in a noticeable giddy tone. "This event will begin with a preliminary round in order to skim the number of contestants. After that, the event will consist of a: quarter-final, semi-final, and a final match. This will solely be based on swordsmanship, nothing more. I'll even take the liberty of looking over the contestants and providing them with tips on how to improve their stance. I'm sure if this idea is given acceptance, Kento-san will also wish to extend a hand and help out."

Taking a small breather, Masaki grinned at the excitement he found forming in the two Kings' eyes and mentally patted himself on the back for his idea. Giving the duo a chance to let this information sink in, he crossed his arms and widened his grin at the nod of approval Kento Nakajima aimed his way.

Espying his Majesty's hand-gesture; Masaki continued, "A fixed amount of currency could be given to the winner of the tournament but we'll also make another notion. Should the winner be from Fiore, he or she will be awarded with a sword handcrafted by our chief swordsmith, along with a chance to train under the tutelage of His Majesty in the art of swordsmanship. Should the winner be from Pergrande, he or she will be granted a chance of promotion in the Royal Army. With this tournament and exchange in play, I am positive that our nation's reputation will begin to flourish. I know our forefathers didn't want to extend such an open gesture to other countries, but it's about time we took the initiative forward. I truly believe Fiore and Pergrande can learn a lot from one another. That is all."

Almost everyone in the council chamber became awestruck at the idea, but the most prominent reaction was present on the faces of the two Kings, both of whom went into deep thought.

Toma held the knowledge that in Fiore, there was an event similar to this one, but the idea of sending some of the best Fiore sword-wielders over to Pergrande made all the difference. Not only could this encourage a portion of his nation's civilians to take up swordsmanship, but it could also further give the sword-wielders a chance to harness their skills for the sword-battling tournament. Due to the mages, the art of swordsmanship in Fiore plummeted in number – this idea could very well change everything.

Kazuhiko didn't even need to think about the idea. He loved it. After the events of the war; he wanted a way to unite Fiore and Pergrande together and this seemed like the best possible way. His samurai could continue to harness their skills in anticipation for the tournament, while Fiore could send over their best swordsman to challenge them in a lengthy series of battling. In his mind, he had already decided that if the tournament was a hit, he would make it become an annual event instead of a triennial one.

The others on the sidelines were on the same page. Kento agreed on the man's input and was quite proud of the idea. Ayumi high-fived her surrogate little sister Hisui because this tournament would give them a chance to meet every so often and to keep their friendship strong. Arcadios and Soshu framed wide grins since this event could encourage them both to improve their respective skills in the art of swordsmanship, while Kama and his female subordinate nodded in contentment.

'_I better make sure none of my wives enter this tournament. If Erza-chan, Kushi-chan, or Miko-chan choose to participate, no one will ever stand a chance against their level of Kenjutsu_.' Naruto thought with a smirk on his face before shaking his head. '_I'm also out of the question. It wouldn't be fair if I participated, either. The samurai here have witnessed my skill in the art so I doubt they'll agree to me fighting against them. Heh, I guess the Uzumaki-Namikaze family is just going to watch the event_.'

Meanwhile; Kurama simply gnashed his teeth together. '_**I could be torturing numerous ningens and hearing their screams right now but no…. I have to sit down and listen to this pointless talk.**_' He growled inwardly, digging a claw deep into the marble floor. Just then; a sigh escaped his lips once the final council member rose to his feet. '_**Oh by all means, talk away, you chubby ningen.**_'

"The final addition is based on currency exchange. Fiore contains an extensive line of clothing shops and has one of the largest jewelry markets in Earthland – it even surpasses Joya by a margin. On that same token, Pergrande produces high-quality weapons of all shapes and forms. Therefore; I do believe trading should be implemented as soon as possible." Shiro, the Head of Finance began warmly, looking over at the two Kings. "At the moment, Pergrande holds an immeasurable amount of Jewels which could be exchanged for the personal items Fiore has at its disposal. I'm sure Fiore has a lot of weapon shops but I'm also sure they could use some high-quality weapons that we can easily provide. I'll work out the details at a later date and through this import-export, both nations can prosper."

Nodding along to the latest term; Kazuhiko and Toma smiled in approval. Both leaders knew there were some more details that could be ironed out, however, the basics of this treaty seemed perfect. Giving a hand-gesture, Kazuhiko silently asked for the documents and without a word shared amongst them, the council members immediately rose to their feet. Presenting the duo with two separate stacks of papers, the four elders sat back in their seats and allowed them to look over the terms of the treaty.

Silence was observed in the council chamber as the two Kings continued to flip page by page, viewing over the terms and conditions of this treaty. Even though the two men now shared a level of friendship, this didn't extend to the treaty signing because business was a whole different matter. In order for the import-export scenario to flourish, both nations had to benefit, not just one.

"**Is it possible to die from boredom? Because I think I'm dying here.**" Kurama grumbled, annoyed by the political conversation.

"Just endure it for a while longer, Kurama. We'll be done shortly." Naruto whispered with an amused smirk – his fox partner could certainly lighten up the mood sometime.

Remaining silent; the occupants of the council chambers continued to watch on as the two Kings glanced over the large pile of documents in great detail. The council members simply framed eager expressions in the hope the duo would agree to the terms - it would help both nations out considerably.

After what felt like ages, Toma E. Fiore leaned back into his seat. "I think these terms are acceptable." He stated kindly, to which the council members perked up. "I found not a single term out of place and quite honestly, I think both our nations will prosper from this treaty. Don't you, Kazuhiko-dono?"

"I agree, Toma-dono. Now let's move onto the next phase of the treaty." Kazuhiko responded brightly and smiled at his fellow leader.

Turning towards his excited council; Pergrande's King continued, "In order to plan out this import-export, we need to have a very efficient method of transport. The route that's currently available to us is not acceptable and therefore, we need to correct that problem."

Without allowing the four elders a chance to formulate a response, Naruto walked towards a map of Earthland that was positioned at the center of the chambers. Glancing over the map in great detail, he hummed to himself and ran over every possible scenario in his head. In return; the occupants of the large room revolved their visions, wondering what the blond shinobi had in mind.

"I have a solution so I want you all to listen carefully." **The White Flash** spoke into the silence and smiled at the consensus nods he received. "The safest route from Fiore to Pergrande is through Bosco, Stella, Joya, Desierto, and Bellum. However; the quicker route would be to exit Fiore, enter Bosco, move into Iceberg, and then carry on towards the Pergrande Kingdom. Now I know that would be a difficult method of transport for vehicles, but I know a way around that." Observing the silence met in response, he took a deep breath. "I already took the liberty of placing seals all the way from Fiore to Pergrande, and I'll have a clone of mine place seals in Iceberg when this treaty signing is finalized. Iceberg's climate will prove hazardous but a few seals of mine can remove that problem. Those very seals will form a barrier which will negate the cold temperature and allow vehicles to travel back and forth with ease."

"Problem solved. I hope this proves to be acceptable." Naruto finished with a smirk – the sight of the awestruck Kings caused him to chuckle inwardly.

Kazuhiko and Toma were simply blown away by this revelation, however, after seeing the blond shinobi in action firsthand, they knew he was full of surprises. Meanwhile; the council members and the other occupants of the structure shared looks of shock – this certainly took them by surprise. Noting the overall reaction, Kurama matched his former Jinchuriki's smirk and let out an amused chortle.

"I-I agree!" Toma exclaimed, nodding his head the whole while. "Your seals could make the entire journey a breeze, Naruto-dono. Thank you for that explanation."

"Y-yeah, I second the notion." Kazuhiko stammered out and tried to regain his composure. "I've seen your seals firsthand, Naruto-dono. If you can do all of that, we have no problems whatsoever."

Smiling; Naruto nodded back, to which the two Kings grinned in appreciation. Since there was nothing left to be said regarding the import-export scenario, the council members leaned back into their chairs as a unit with content expressions etched to their features – their excitement blazing. Now, the only thing that remained was for the two leaders to sign the treaty at long last.

Without a word; the Kings of Fiore and Pergrande grabbed hold of their respective pens and began signing on the dotted lines present on the documents to finalize the treaty. Flipping paper by paper, the duo continued their task while the entire atmosphere of the chambers became bright – the council members were jumping for joy at this point. After finalizing the paperwork, the duo took long sighs of relief and then gestured for everyone to gather around them.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Kazuhiko announced with a smile as he took out a piece of paper. "Naruto-dono, this is for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto took the paper in his hand and looked it over before narrowing his vision at what it contained, while Kurama formed a fanged grin of approval. Meanwhile; the others present beside the blond shinobi went wide-eyed once they realized the importance of this paper.

* * *

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Age:** 19

**Personal Status: **Married

**Affiliation:** Fairy Tail

**Monikers:**

***** The White Flash

***** Ace of Fairy Tail

***** Slayer of Acnologia

***** Slayer of the Apocalypse

***** Angel of Death

***** Earthland's Most Wanted

***** Paladin of Pergrande

**Occupations:**

*** **S-Class Mage

*** **Clan Head

*** **Wizard Saint

**Wives:**

*** **Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze

*** **Haku Uzumaki-Namikaze

*** **Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze

*** **Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze

*** **Mirajane Uzumaki-Namikaze

*** **Ultear Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Appearance:**

The target is a tall, physically fit young man with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. His most prominent feature being the 3 whisker marks along each cheek. He has been seen wearing a black and dark blue colored long-sleeved coat which is scale-like in nature. The back of the coat displays a dark blue colored circle shape design and within the circle is a depiction of two dragons curled up into a Yin-Yang sign. Underneath the coat, he has been seen with a complete attire consisting: a jet black colored shirt, similar colored pants, black fingerless scale-like gloves with metal plates on the knuckles, and black shoes with dark blue colored streaks.

**Magic:**

*** **Fire, Wind, Lightning, and Water - (_Different from normal magic and of unfamiliar origin_)

*** **White Dragon Slayer Magic

*** **Black Dragon Slayer Magic - (_Unconfirmed_)

*** **The target also been known to have strange teleportation magic which allows him to disappear in a black-tinged white flash. Do _not_ underestimate this ability.

**Notable Kills:**

*** **Jellal Fernandez - (_Unknown affiliation_)

*** **Brain - (_Oracion Seis_)

*** **Midnight - (_Oracion Seis_)

*** **Naked Mummy Dark Guild - (_Entire populace)_

*** **Over 1,000 dark mages - (_Unknown affiliations_)

*** **Grimoire Heart Dark Guild - (_Rumored to have killed entire populac_e)

*** **Acnologia - (_The Apocalypse Dragon_)

*** **Army of enemy samurai (_Amount unknown: estimated to be in the thousands_)

**Bounty:**

*** **100,000,000 Jewels - (_Placed by Oracion Seis prior elimination_)

*** **250,000,000 Jewels - (_Placed by Grimoire Heart prior elimination_)

*** **1,000,000,000 Jewels - (_Placed by Tartarus - old bounty_)

*** **5,000,000,000 Jewels - (_Placed by Tartarus - current bounty_)

**Additional Note:**

It's highly recommended that you **DO NOT** fight this man under **ANY** circumstance. Should you encounter him on the battlefield as an enemy, either retreat or surrender yourself and _hope_ he holds mercy for you.

* * *

"K-Kami…" Arcadios mumbled incoherently, not knowing what else to say.

"5-5 Billion Jewels. His latest bounty is weighted at _5 Billion Jewels_." Kama whispered in utter shock, to which his female subordinate squirmed uncomfortably.

Likewise; the remaining occupants could only gaze at the blond shinobi with their eyes wide as saucers, wondering what the man would say in response to this latest development. Many of them overlooked the fact that there was yet another moniker added onto the mage's already numerous monikers – they were too awestruck at the notable kills section and bounty to realize it.

"Kazuhiko-dono. I believe you're responsible for this?" Naruto asked plainly, staring at the samurai leader.

"Hai, _**Paladin of Pergrande**_." Kazuhiko answered in a crafty tone and chuckled at the Fairy Tail mage. "I discussed this with Toma-dono a few days ago and he agreed to order your current bounty sheet from Fiore. I told you that you were going to be rewarded whether you like it or not and that's the reward I came up with. You single-handedly turned the war in our favor, you saved my daughter from harm's way, and you protected my nation as a whole. Quite honestly, this was the very least I could do."

Though Ayumi wasn't informed of such a decision earlier, she could only smile in contentment because she truly believed her father had made an excellent decision. Hisui smiled along since she knew this latest title could further the Fairy Tail mage's reputation. Meanwhile; Arcadios, Soshu, Kama, Kamika, and Kento were just shocked to the core by this development.

"Though the bounty Tartarus has now placed on your head is new. From what I've heard, it was added a little over a week ago." Fiore's King added to the conversation before scratching his chin. "I don't know what they're up to but to place such a large bounty is not good. No one has ever seen Tartarus operate nor has any mage seen them out and about which is very troubling. I do believe something has to be done for the safety of Earthland. We cannot allow them to operate in such a secretive manner."

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed to himself – he needed to formulate a well-organized decision to counteract this problem in his head before he could voice anything out. This required a dedicated amount of thought, after all.

'_**Hmmm… I can just smell the next bloodbath. I like it**_.' Kurama chirped inwardly, eager to rip those trash dark mages to shreds.

After what felt like ages; **Earthland's Most Wanted** looked over his nation's leader. "I'll take care of Tartarus when the time comes, Toma-dono. Fairy Tail's spy network is still looking out for the existence of every Dark Guild and Tartarus is its number one target. I'll also join in on the hunt later, but for now I can't say anything. However; you can rest assured that those dark mages will _die_." He explained in a sagely tone and mentally planned to call his former sensei soon.

Toma E. Fiore simply nodded his head in return, not wanting to question the blond's judgment. From what he knew, Naruto held the most dark mage eliminations in Earthland's history so the man's thought process outweighed his by a margin. Meanwhile; Hisui and the Fiore guards shivered – they knew that Dark Guild wasn't going to survive if the blond shinobi was planning on taking matters into his own hands.

Turning his head, Naruto smiled at the second leader. "I'm honored that you went out of your way to extend such a warm gesture, Kazuhiko-dono. Thank you for granting me with this moniker. With this, my reputation has become more wide-spread and hopefully it'll bring Tartarus out of hiding." He said warmly and widened his smile at the man's bright expression.

"No need to thank me, Naruto-dono. You've earned the moniker." Kazuhiko matched the young man's warm tone before taking a deep breath. "Oh and you're right. Your reputation has indeed become more wide-spread. This updated bounty sheet was sent back to Fiore last night and today morning, Toma-dono and I were informed that your new title has become the topic of discussion all over Earthland."

The occupants of the council chamber were left speechless at the word exchange. It was no big surprise to understand that the blond's reputation extended to almost every part of Earthland, but to hear how the man's latest moniker had become the talk of the day was a whole different story. After regaining their composures as a unit, the Fiore travelers smirked smugly – their nation was quite lucky to have such a powerful mage in its midst. Ayumi still kept her smile intact because she truly felt happy for the blond, while Kento slowly snapped back to reality and nodded his head in approval.

"Now… I do believe it's time for me to return home, Kazuhiko-dono." Toma spoke into the silence and extended his hand forward. "I wish I could prolong my stay here but I can't postpone my departure any longer – Fiore requires my services and I can't neglect my duties. Thank you for your hospitality and I look forward to keeping in touch with you. I've had a great time here at the Pergrande Kingdom."

"I look forward to our future conversations, Toma-dono." Kazuhiko replied in a kind tone and met his fellow leader for a firm handshake. "Though I wished for you spend some more time at Pergrande, I understand that you need to fulfill your obligations as King of Fiore. We'll begin initializing the import-export portions of the treaty once you arrive back to your Kingdom. Now, I'll take you all downstairs."

After separation; the two Kings smiled at one another, showing the respect they had for the other. Since it was early morning, the Fiore travelers were full from their recent feast – the sheer amount of cuisines present made one hell of a meal to say the least. Without saying a word, the occupants began making their way to the lower portion of the castle, while basking in the warm atmosphere. A joyful set of conversations were shared along the way which everyone took part of – Kurama was the exception because he wanted to depart as soon as possible, much to the blond shinobi's amusement.

Arriving outside the palace a few minutes later, Kento whistled for the closest guard to bring out the royal carriage that was parked underground. Once the vehicle finally arrived; Soshu quickly opened up the engine compartment and made sure everything was in working order – his knowledge on mechanics certainly made it easier on the Fiore travelers.

"I'll call you when I arrive back to Fiore, Ayumi-nee." Hisui whispered as she hugged her surrogate older sister, smiling the whole while. "I can't wait to show you my palace. So you better visit soon."

"I will, Hisui-chan. Now take care." Ayumi said softly and tightened the embrace, pleased at her sister's caring attitude.

Toma observed the duo with a delicate smile – he knew his daughter had longed for a sibling and now she finally had one at long last. This mission not only secured his nation's stability, but it also made his precious angel beyond happy so he was very satisfied from the events transpired.

'_I'm so proud of you, Ayumi-chan_.' Kazuhiko thought in the utmost warmth, looking over at his beautiful young daughter.

In the interim; Arcadios approached his partner Soshu and glanced at the engine, while Kento arrived to the scene on his specific method of transport. Kama took this time to ease his female subordinate from the shaken up state she was in – it seemed Kamika still could not zone out of the troubling conversation she had with the Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies. Meanwhile; Kurama transformed into his larger form and growled to himself in the hopes to depart right this instant.

Kazuhiko then approached each Fiore traveler and met them individually for a firm handshake, and the group eagerly returned the action with smiles on their faces. The King and his daughter then helped Toma and Hisui into the carriage, to which the duo smiled in appreciation. Once Soshu Tanaka finished with his task, he sat down on one of the benches present on the carriage, an action his mission teammates mirrored. At the same time; Naruto hopped onto his fox partner's back, ready to depart.

"Have a safe journey." Kazuhiko announced as he waved his hand, observing the waves the others were aiming his way.

"Bye everyone!" Ayumi chirped in a cheerful tone and also began waving at the Fiore travelers.

With a final wave, the Fiore King and his entourage blasted off into the distance, while Kento led the group to the gates of the Pergrande nation. Standing at attendance, every Pergrande civilian and samurai waved cheerfully at their honored guests – none of them wanted to miss out on the chance to say farewell to their heroes.

"So tell me, Ayumi-chan." Kazuhiko spoke with a smirk on his face, looking over at his confused daughter. "I take it you didn't confess your feelings to Naruto-dono?"

In return; Ayumi blushed beet red and sputtered incoherent sentences. She didn't know her father knew of the feelings she had piling up for her homeland's savior!

Ever since the Fairy Tail mage rescued her and saved her entire nation, the Pergrande Princess grew rather fond of him and made several longing glances at him over the past week. During that time, she took it upon herself to get to know him better and always became fascinated whenever he spoke, but knew she couldn't act on those feelings. After realizing the man was married to such powerful women like the Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies, she just didn't want to get on their bad side.

"T-TOU-SAMA!" Ayumi cried embarrassingly at her father's smirk before rushing back inside the palace.

Cackling up at the humorous sight, the Leader of Pergrande made his way inside his home, while pondering on the ever-growing crush his daughter had on the blond shinobi. Stopping a second later, he turned around and formed a wide smile at the looks of contentment his subordinates had on their faces as they continued to watch the Fiore travelers depart. With his smile intact, he breathed peacefully at the events transpired before walking back into his Kingdom.

…_as the saying goes: happiness can exist only in acceptance._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_**The White Flash, Ace of Fairy Tail, Slayer of Acnologia, Slayer of the Apocalypse, Angel of Death, Earthland's Most Wanted, Paladin of Pergrande. **_**The list just keeps growing, eh? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**I hope you all liked this Original Arc and what it contained. I'm sure a lot has been revealed as to why this arc was important. A treaty between Fiore and Pergrande, the character development of Toma, Hisui, Arcadios, Kama, Kamika, and Soshu, and the full-extent of Naruto's reputation in Earthland. All of this holds an equal amount of significance. I didn't want to give Naruto another moniker, but it would've been wrong not to. Apart from me wanting to screw with canon which I always take great pride in doing, I wanted to take it upon myself to be the first author to ever utilize such a detailed journey across Earthland. Now, Naruto and his fellow travelers are going back to Fiore.**

**That's about all I had to say. Thanks to all that reviewed and continued to provide me with a reason to write while I'm undergoing these infuriating personal life matters that just don't seem to stop. I've also been burdened with the task of editing my own work which has become a bothersome task since my beta left 5 chapters ago. Taking all of that into consideration, I think I did all right with this chapter. Right?**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	52. Homecoming

**I'm proud to present you all with the 52****nd**** chapter of my story. I'm also happy you all enjoyed the Original Arc and what it contained. Thanks to this chapter, my little bundle of joy has finally crossed the 900,000 words boundary! Now my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

_**A warning beforehand as a scene in this chapter will contain sexual content, and that scene is not intended for underage readers. **__**You have been warned.**_

* * *

They say when a man knows he's going home, the journey is never too hard. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze wholeheartedly shared the same belief – he couldn't deny the facts. After all, the endless travel led him back to his treasured wives and children sooner than he had expected.

Meandering out of the Pergrande Kingdom, the Fiore travelers got a chance to reunite with the tribe of Konol inside the Country of Bellum, spent a night at the village hidden inside the Country of Desierto, enjoyed a sightseeing event at the Country of Joya, and then continued their journey onward. Throughout the travel from one corner of the mage world to the next, Naruto took it upon himself to converse with his companions, all of whom were more than eager to return the favor.

**Paladin of Pergrande** kept his promise and chatted with his perfect family every night and like Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi said, the new title truly had become the talk of Earthland. When he called his wives the same night, he chuckled upon hearing their squeals – he knew they were very pleased from his new moniker. Though, he kept one thing a secret from his family – the fact he was going to arrive a day early.

Once the Fiore travelers finally arrived outside Clover Town, Naruto placed the royal carriage under a Fuinjutsu-based illusion in order to hide the transport's identity. Since he wanted to surprise his family with his early arrival, he couldn't allow the Fiore guards to spot the carriage. Toma agreed to the change of pace and reassured the blond that he had nothing to worry about – the group had their lips sealed.

Parting from the group, Naruto could only shake his head upon hearing his partner Kurama's most cherished mission moments which he entitled,_ bloodbath worthy of the Almighty Kyuubi-sama._ But since the bijuu had to go back to his homeland, the blond shinobi waved him off. With that, he braced himself before vanishing in a black-tinged white flash – the journey was finally behind him.

* * *

(Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan Compound)

* * *

In a flash, the White Dragon Slayer arrived inside the living room of his luxurious compound and let out a warm sigh at the serene beauty of his humble abode. A nostalgic sensation coursed through his veins once he laid eyes on the photographs of his family within the lounge gallery. He was finally home.

'…_just look at them. They're absolute angels.'_ Naruto thought delicately, glancing over a few pictures of his wives and children.

After spending a few minutes viewing the photographs; the blond mage proceeded into the dining room area and narrowed his eyes at the silence met in his home. Activating his sensory abilities; he zoned into the Fairy Tail Guild, however, none of his wives or his children were present inside the structure.

Just then; Naruto sighed in relief. '_I got worried for nothing. Kushi-chan is upstairs, while my daughters are outside on the training ground with a clone of mine._' He scrunched up his face slightly before his eyes widened, realizing what happened. '_I see. Haku-chan and Mira-chan went on a mission around the same time when a clone of mine dispelled himself. I can sense Erza-chan, Miko-chan, and Ultear-chan are somewhere in Magnolia Town so the only explanation is that they're out shopping_.'

Shaking his head at the knowledge of how much his wives _adored_ shopping, **The White Flash** decided to surprise his red-head wife who was currently upstairs. After that, he would greet his daughters and their furry companions. Submerged within the confines of his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**, he approached the slide door nearby before his entire being became overwhelmed in pride and serene happiness.

At the moment; Leah and Wendy were chasing Yuna and Carla, both of whom were running as fast as they possibly could. The blond shinobi's clone stood around with a smirk, knowing the children were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Placing a hand on the glass pane, Naruto eased into the contagious laughter his daughters were producing – the joyous sounds echoed in his mind like a symphony. He didn't know much time had passed while watching the scene… he simply became spellbound.

"My little balls of sunshine." Naruto whispered to himself with a smile so bright, the well-lit room appeared insignificant in comparison. "I'll be back really soon."

Moving away from the glass pane, Timaeus' surrogate son turned towards the staircase. Even though his red-haired wife held phenomenal sensory abilities, he was able to find a way around that by utilizing his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu** and completely masking his presence. A moment later, he finally arrived outside his wife's room before taking a short pause. Regardless of the fact his lady couldn't sense him at this point in time, she would become aware of his arrival should he enter her room normally. Nodding, he silently flashed inside the room before softening his gaze at the breathtaking sight.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had a divine smile on her face. Since the downstairs lounge was located directly below her room, she held the ideal view of the training ground from the comfort of her window.

Currently; **Red Death's** exotic red tresses flowed freely down to her mid-back and produced periodic sparkles, showing it had been freshly washed and conditioned. She donned a black-colored silk fabric kimono consisting of various engravings and gold-plated outlining. The expensive attire ended at her kneecaps whereas the top revealed a very generous amount of cleavage – it was beauty personified.

"Awww… just look at those little munchkins." Kushina cooed affectionately, observing her offspring from the window. "I don't blame them for acting so hyperactive and overly excited. After all; their tou-chan is coming back tomorrow. My handsome husband is coming back, dattebane."

An enchanting and graceful smile spread across the kunoichi's features at the mere thought of her handsome husband. The past month without him proved to be extremely difficult, but she endured the painful loneliness through his nightly calls when he soothed her soul with his words. Now, she couldn't wait for the love of her life to make his long-waited arrival tomorrow. With those thoughts filling her mind, she slowly reached down to grab hold of her hair-dryer before narrowing her eyes.

…_the hair-dryer was no longer there._

"How strange... I'm certain I set it down there a minute ago." The red-haired lady muttered under her breath, completely unaware of her husband's presence.

Now outlining a playful smirk on his face; Naruto enjoyed the way his **Whirlpool Magic** wielding wife glanced around the surroundings and gave it her all to find the hair-dryer. The redhead's whines and the pout she had while trying to comprehend this situation only made it more comical. Due to the humorous antics, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle and with that, he knew his cover was blown.

"Who's there?" Kushina spat emotionlessly, glaring at the source of the sound. "I don't know how you trespassed onto this property, but make no mistake… you _will_ die here."

"There's no need to go that far, my _Whirlpool Queen_." Naruto announced slyly and within a second, he dispelled his **Ninja Art: Transparency Jutsu**. "But I have to admit. You sounded so sexy just now."

In return; the female Uzumaki's eyes went wide. Though she was too shocked to form words, she squinted her vision repeatedly, hoping this wasn't a mind-trick. Her husband planned on arriving tomorrow so how was he here right now? She then formed a hand-sign before shaking her head. Nope, it wasn't a Genjutsu. Pinching her cheek, she resonated a cute yelp. Nope, it wasn't a dream, either.

Coming to terms with this sudden development, Kushina's breath hitched in her throat as she caught glimpse of the man she so helplessly fell in love with. Even with her sensory abilities, she couldn't differentiate between her husband and his clone, however, _one_ organ could tell them apart – something more powerful than her skillset – it was her heart. Slowly; her eyes started to water, she inhaled and exhaled hard to keep standing, and her heartbeat became erratic. She could no longer control herself.

"Surprise, Kushi-chan." Naruto whispered in a serene tone, smiling softly at his elegant angel.

"Y-you got me." Kushina mumbled as she bit her quivering lips. With a delicate sniffle, she got reeled into her husband's embrace.

"That's right and I'm not letting go, either." The blond shinobi spoke gently, to which the woman began sobbing into his chest.

Rubbing his emotional wife's back, Naruto buried his face in the crook of her neck and played with her luscious red hair. Gradually regaining her composure, Kushina wrapped her arms around her man's back whilst whispering _welcome home_ repeatedly. With watery eyes, she melted into the hug and knew it was where she belonged. As the duo continued to hold onto each other intimately, time seemingly stopped in the progression – it only went to show how precious this romantic moment truly was.

"All right. Let's head downstairs." **The White Flash** broke the everlasting silence before chuckling at his lady's wail of disapproval. "Come on now. I want to catch up with our daughters. I saw them outside on the training ground but wanted to surprise you first."

Kushina pouted cutely but could see her husband's point of view – the point of view of a father who wanted nothing more than to be with his children. On the other hand, due to her crafty side rushing forward, she quickly hatched up a plan and manifested a sultry smile before nodding to herself. Easing her head out of his chest, she looked up at him with a _not-so_ hidden glint in her eyes.

"Here. Now?" Naruto asked whilst raising an eyebrow, catching onto his lady's expression. "I mean it's fine by me but what ab-"

"We don't have to go _all the way_, dattebane." **Red Death** interrupted in a shy tone with a cherry pink hue etched to her features. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little _fun_."

**Paladin of Pergrande** smirked at the answer and nodded since he was in complete approval. Without giving his vivacious wife a chance to respond, he grabbed hold of her perfect hips and hefted her up, to which the red-haired angel squealed in delight. However, when they focused their vision and their eyes made contact… an electrical surge of emotions ran through their bodies.

…_the husband and wife felt their heartbeats stop for a second, but to them it was only natural. They were reunited at long last._

* * *

**WARNING:** LIME SCENE!

* * *

As her husband drew her in for a hot sensual kiss, Kushina almost collapsed at the spot – she could effortlessly see his love for her blazing through his eyes. Snaking her vibrating legs around his back, she deepened the lip-lock and forced a tongue battle between them. When he overpowered the action, her mindset became scattered and her heart pumped violently – she had _yearned_ for this moment.

Losing himself to his wife's moans, Naruto continued to make out with her in a heated fashion and could feel her kimono straps loosen into the heat of the moment. Since the attire ended at almost knee-cap level, he easily slid his hands from underneath and cupped her perfect ass cheeks. Rubbing and squeezing her outstanding derriere in a vigorous manner, his eyes turned fierce when she started heaving her voluptuous breasts up and down his chest – he could no longer control his desires.

Kushina emitted a gasp entailing both arousal and excitement when her husband suddenly slammed her against the wall, triggering her to undergo an immeasurable level of heat. Eyes half-lidded, she leaned down and planted fervent kisses all over his face. Arching her back, she resonated an amatory sigh once she felt his hands fondle her concealed breasts through her expensive silk-fabric kimono. With that, she met him for another fierce kiss, eager to resume the make out session once again.

Pulling away from the everlasting steamy action, Naruto choreographed his wife's body around and pressed her against the wall before embracing her from behind. Using the time wisely, he leaned down and began trailing kisses on both sides of her neck, while his hands kept massaging her large breasts. Eyes flickering in ecstasy, Kushina started grinding her perfect derriere against her husband's crotch before heating up her movement when he cooed huskily into her ear, sending chills up and down her spine. Just then; she let out a small puff as he twirled her around before a sexy moan escaped her lips when he dragged her in for a sizzling kiss – she couldn't believe how much pleasure he was giving her – and to think they were fully-clothed right now. _It was unreal_.

Parting from her succulent lips,** Earthland's Most Wanted** set a heavy gaze at his intoxicated lady and grabbed her by the waist, to which the lady in question softened her facial expression. Taking in the necessary oxygen, the duo never once lost eye-contact and never once stopped touching each other intimately. In a fluent motion, the blond shinobi picked up his life-partner bridal style and carried her to the bed before tossing her onto the comfy sheets. Once she stared into her man's eyes, **Red Death** juddered in arousal – she could visibly see his primal lust bubbling to the surface.

"I love you, Naru-kun." Kushina whispered in tenderness as her husband joined her on the bed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kushi-chan." Naruto whispered in return before crawling towards his lady.

Through an affectionate kiss, the duo lost all sense of lust they had engraved in their respective mindsets and embraced each other intimately. As the whiskered ninja sat down cross-legged, the female Uzumaki lowered herself onto his comfortable lap and wrapped her legs around his back. Following suit; Naruto trailed a sequence of sensual kisses from his wife's jawline down to her cleavage, while Kushina nibbled on her husband's earlobe and trickled a few fingers through his golden locks.

Soft violet meeting warm blue, the two lovers pressed their foreheads together and smiled fondly at one another. Although they could've given into their pent-up lust, it wouldn't have provided them with this level of intimacy. They were going to take their precious time because love should _not_ be rushed. On that note: sensual love-making dwarfs an act of lust any day of the week – that is a fact.

**Paladin of Pergrande** plunged his hands in order to loosen his wife's kimono straps and made sure to slowly remove the attire from play. With a devoted smile, the red-haired kunoichi sighed dreamily at how gentle her husband was being towards her. After the clothing item was out of the picture, Naruto revolved his vision on her silk bra and lace panties. Shuddering in excitement, Kushina saw the intensity in her lover's eyes and hastily reeled him into her generous chest. Smiling, the blond ninja inhaled the hypnotizing aroma present in the valley of his wife's concealed breasts, coercing the female Uzumaki to smother him even deeper into her cleavage.

Once her partner pulled away, **Red Death **brought her hands up and started to unbutton his shirt in a careful fashion – Naruto in turn smiled at his significant other and kissed the top of her head tenderly. Humming a melodic tune at her spouse's action, Kushina continued to remove his shirt from play. After finishing her task, she tossed the attire to the ground and then licked her lips at the sight of his rock hard abs. Not wasting another second, she unhooked her bra and leaned into his strong embrace. In a vigorous manner, she began peppering kisses from his neck all the way down to his upper chest before moaning softly when he cupped her round ass with his hands and caressed it with his gentle touch.

Regaining her composure, the female Uzumaki got off her comfortable position and met her partner for a gentle lip-lock whilst sucking on his bottom lip as she gradually pulled away. Parting from a final kiss, she turned around with mischief plastered across her face and then got down on all fours. Mimicking the mechanisms of a pendulum, she began swaying her body back and forth at a _dangerously_ slow and _sensual_ pace while making sure to elevate her mouth-watering hips when her body rose – she could only giggle at how her husband must feel from observing this seductive display.

Eyes jam-packed with desire from his wife's erotic performance, Naruto leaned down to her astounding hips and dug his face in between her ass cheeks. Mindset ablaze in heat, he inhaled the intoxicating aroma of her womanly arousal and tasted her wetness through her drenched panties, while a moaning Kushina kept rocking back and forth. Inching back a little when his lady's hips elevated, he pulled back his hand and planted a firm spank on the curvy rear, immediately becoming mesmerized at how her entire body shuddered in response. Using the momentum, he caressed the reddening cheeks and trailed a few hot kisses on the soft skin. The red-haired kunoichi simply let out an endless line of satisfied sighs.

Just then; the White Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow as his life-partner suddenly stopped moving and turned around to face him. Smiling as the woman pressed her lips against his, he deepened the kiss while using his hands to play with her luscious red hair. Separating with a dreamy smile, the **Whirlpool Magic **wielder blew her husband a kiss before making her way towards the nightstand. At the realization of his wife's actions, Naruto conjured up a playful smirk. Things were about to get _very_ interesting.

Emulating the smirk her husband wore, Kushina held a container of _whipped cream_ in one hand and a bottle of _chocolate syrup_ in the other. A simple Fuinjutsu seal allowed both dessert items to stay chilled even at room temperature. Laying down back first, she lowered her right hand to her breasts and with two firm shakes, she shivered as two ample clouds of whipped cream covered her hardened nipples. Sighing softly afterward; she placed both containers of dessert nearby before looking up at the love of her life with half-lidded eyes – the sight of his intense gaze gave her unimaginable levels of joy.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto whispered huskily and then pounced on his lady, who let out an excited squeal.

With a hungry grin, the blond shinobi lowered his mouth onto his wife's left breast and in a slow sensual manner, he licked off the scrumptious dessert, whereas his free hand palmed the undersides of other bountiful mound. After devouring the delicious treat from both sides, he nibbled on her hardened nipples in an alternative fashion whilst squeezing the heavy and pendulous orbs – the sound of his partner's tantalizing moans made him persist at the same pace. Once that phase concluded, he grabbed onto both dessert containers and poured a thick layer of chocolate syrup onto his wife's breasts before topping it off by spraying foamy concentric clouds of whipped cream.

In return; **Red Death** arched her back at the frosty experience. Trickling a few fingers through her man's hair, she moaned pleasurably as he began licking and sucking on her bountiful mounds, cleaning the dessert with his skilled tongue. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight of his hungry expression and she readily matched it with a sultry smile. Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get any better, her entire body became swamped in a sea of pleasure when he began kneading her inner thighs.

Naruto interruptedly persisted his movement while his right hand reached down to his wife's panties and could feel her fluids seep out of the drenched undergarment. Rubbing the outline of her folds, he continued to suck on her breasts, which compelled the woman in question to throw her head back and resonate a loud moan. Inching the panties a little to the side, he applied **Fire Chakra** to his finger before pushing it deep into her entrance, massaging her walls slowly as more of her essence leaked out. He then began to thrust the _warm_ finger heatedly and kept his mouth glued to her generous breasts.

"O-ohh…" Kushina trailed off in a daze and simply lost herself when another finger lunged into her core.

Content with the alluring sounds his wife resonated, Naruto removed both his fluid-filled fingers from her womanhood and looked her in the eyes as he licked his fingers clean. In return; Kushina juddered in immeasurable levels of arousal. Leaning down to his former position, he poured a trail of chocolate syrup up and down his lady's inner thighs before tossing the container towards another section of the bed. In a swift motion, he spread her legs apart and forced himself between them.

Kushina stifled a melodic laugh when she felt her husband's nose tickle her nether region, but that changed into a heavy moan once he began licking off the chocolate syrup stuck to her inner thighs. Arching her back as cold whipped cream suddenly became sprayed near the hem of her panties, she closed her eyes shut and began breathing heavily while he kissed his way up to her undergarment. How much time had passed into this act of sensuality, she had no clue. However, what she did know was that she would be reaching climax _very_ soon – her husband had been _nothing_ but thorough.

After he finally sucked the dessert off his wife's body, the White Dragon Slayer moved up and smashed his lips against hers. Kushina readily returned the passionate action with fervent vigor before whimpering erotically as her husband began forcing his tongue down her throat. Battle of dominance in play, the whiskered mage enjoyed the way his partner's eyes _sparkled_ from the taste of the whipped cream and chocolate syrup – it became obvious she had lost herself to ecstasy.

"Mmmm…" Kushina murmured into the lip-lock, savoring the delicious treat.

Smiling at his wife's content tone, Naruto parted from her juicy lips and pecked her on the forehead affectionately, while **Red Death** lit up like a stadium light at her husband for being so passionate towards her. Grabbing hold of the two dessert containers once more, he leaned down and sprayed a foamy layer of whipped cream on top of her belly button. Squirming uncontrollably on the bed sheets, Kushina let out alluring giggles at the chilly feel. Holding his lady steady, the blond shinobi poured chocolate syrup on top of the whipped cream – the two mixtures took form of a _chocolate sundae_.

Tossing the dessert containers away, the White Dragon Slayer straddled his wife and pinned her down with a lustful grin on his face. In response to the seduction; a shiver coursed through the red-haired kunoichi's body as she breathed heavily, awaiting the inevitable. Like a vacuum cleaner, Naruto sucked in the dessert from his wife's belly button before smirking inwardly at the sound of her thunderous laugh which was laced in pleasure. As his life-partner's body snapped upward from the change of pace, he pushed her back down and continued to clean off the desert with his skilled tongue. Separating a minute later, he looked up at her with his grin intact before licking his lips in approval.

Wiping away the tears garnered from her heavy laughter, Kushina panted whilst staring at her husband with a look of mischief etched to her features. Squeaking as he reeled her in for a fierce kiss, she readily deepened the lip-lock before moaning dreamily into his mouth. Once her lover separated, she licked her lips at the dessert-filled taste and smiled brightly at how passionate he had been with her. Smiling back at his lady, the blond shinobi leaned down and kissed his way down her body in a slow, sensual manner.

Upon arriving at his long-awaited destination, Naruto peeled down his wife's drenched panties and marveled at the sight of her glistening womanhood. Tossing the undergarment to the ground, he leaned down and began tracing the wet nether lips, to which the ex-Konohagakure kunoichi arched her back out of serene arousal. Spreading her legs apart, he made one experimental lick on her entrance and could feel her legs tremble. With that, he forced two fingers into her fiery core and sucked on her clit, while the female Uzumaki moaned angelically as she clenched the bed sheets with her hands. Thrusting his fingers at a heated pace, he continued to satisfy her clit with his tongue, much to her delight.

The **Slayer of Acnologia **then removed his fingers and licked the fluids clean. Without giving his wife a chance to respond, he delved his tongue energetically into her womanhood and applied **Lightning Chakra** to his thumb in order to rub on her clit – Kushina's jaw dropped at the change of pace before she resonated a loud erotic shriek which echoed to every corner of the large bedroom. Persisting the movement, he could feel her climax fast approaching and placed his free on her stomach to plan out his next move. After the task was complete, he brought his free hand upward and started massaging her breasts, while continuing to provide her with _electrifying_ jolts of pleasure.

"O-ohhh N-Naru-kunnnn!" Kushina chanted nonstop from her mindless state. Forming other words seemed impossible at this point.

Due to the extreme pleasure, **Red Death's** eyes turned glossy and her scattered mindset couldn't permit her to comprehend what just recently happened. Bucking her hips wildly to match his thrusts, she continued to shriek erotically but knew she wasn't going to last any longer – if the volcanic pressure building from deep within was anything to go by. A mere moment later; her eyes widened as the pressure became concentrated into a singular point and wouldn't budge. Body trembling from the desire to achieve climax, she mindlessly rocked her hips back and forth, but that didn't seem to help. A loud growl of discomfort then escaped her throat – she couldn't hold on anymore.

Kushina then realized what happened. When her husband placed his hand on her stomach, he used a technique to prevent her from achieving her point of release. She had encountered this volcanic pressure in the past when her man used the same maneuver on her on their honeymoon. However, that was when he gave her ample time to brace herself. Not to mention the fact she had orgasmed more times she could count before the technique became a reality.

This time around; the female Uzumaki knew she was at a serious disadvantage – she wasn't given any time to brace herself, nor did she have a single orgasm in the past month. She strongly believed that she should _only_ achieve climax _if _and _only _if her husband is the one responsible for it. Now, it became clear to her that if this scenario persisted, then her climax would be _mind-shattering_ to say the least.

Drifting back to the realm of the living, Kushina gritted her teeth to stop the pressure from overwhelming her body, but to no avail. Thrashing around the bed, she realized her lover had changed his methods and began pummeling **Fire Chakra** induced fingers inside her whilst _electrifying_ her clit with his tongue laced in **Lightning Chakra**. Her body turned into a furnace due to the hot passion, her voice became hoarse from the endless rounds of screams, and her mindset remained clogged. She then woozily looked at him with pleading eyes, mentally begging him to disable the technique – due to the everlasting pressure, words simply died down in her throat.

"Just trust me, my _Whirlpool Queen_. I know what I'm doing." Naruto whispered as he pulled away from the woman's lower region and looked up at her.

As his wife gave a weak nod, the blond shinobi gazed at her fondly before pecking her on the forehead, bringing out a faint smile from the wife in question. With his fond expression intact, he rested both his hands on her beautiful breasts and kneaded them softly then firmly. Removing his right hand from the heavy mounds, he lowered it down to her wet creases before inserting two fingers into her _aching_ womanhood. Applying **Fire Chakra** to the finger tips, he _ignited_ her inner chambers. He was going to make sure she received the dedicated pleasure she so rightfully deserved.

Panting loudly from the heat she felt from within, the ex-Konohagakure kunoichi gathered up the strength and brought her hands down. Easing her husband's head, she buried him into the valley of her voluptuous breasts. She loved smothering him into her cleavage – his hot breath on her body delighted her to no end. Once the pleasure intensified, she drew him even deeper while sweat effortlessly rolled down her forehead. Letting out another erotic moan, she arched her back as he sucked on her hardened nipples and relentlessly massaged her crumbling inner walls with his _warm_ fingers.

Pulling himself out of his life-partner's chest, **The White Flash** rolled her hardened nipples with his free hand and pinched them, making her snap her head back center with an echoing shriek of pleasure. After concluding this phase, he arrived down to her nether region. Without giving her time to recuperate, removed his fingers from her core and delved his tongue deep into her womanhood. Adding further stimulation, he rubbed on her clit vigorously with his thumb, while applying more force to his tongue.

"N-Naru-kun… please…" Kushina trailed off as she regained her composure. Now, the need to achieve climax as at its absolute peak.

Naruto understood the physical risk of prolonging a climax, but also knew just when to stop the technique. This became evident when he used this same maneuver on his wife on their honeymoon. Taking a small breather, he removed his tongue from her entrance and started pummeling two fingers inside her at a heavy pace. Hearing the approving moans, he readily moved his mouth to her clit and elevated his free hand up towards her breasts. He knew it wasn't going to be too long now.

As a torrent of sweat covered her entire body, Kushina's loud shrieks filled the bedroom. Relentlessly bucking her perfect ass back and forth, she felt her head beginning to implode from the intense pressure. She squeezed her eyes shut once her inner muscles tightened like no tomorrow while her toes curled, knowing every fiber of her body was crashing. The way her husband knew just how to send her into a mindless state every single time they made love, and the way he knew just how to stimulate her every inch of her body – it was simply maddening to say the least.

Though she was no longer in this world, the red-haired kunoichi couldn't help but feel proud at how her husband always gave her such exceptional pleasure. As he continued to stimulate her clit with his thumb and continued to lick her folds in every variation possible, she felt everything inside her demanding the same thing – the need to achieve climax. Her suspended legs quaked endlessly from the intensity, but just when she thought she was going to explode from the restriction, the technique dissipated.

…_hallelujah._

"N-NARU-KUNNNNNNNN!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs, to which her entire body shook like an earthquake.

Reacting quickly; Naruto experienced a massive wave of sweet nectar rush out of his wife's womanhood and readily took in the endless release into his mouth – the rest speedily ran down his chin. Not willing to let any more of the release go to waste, he applied a little chakra to her stomach which regulated the flow of the seemingly everlasting climax, allowing him to devour the fluids at a reasonable pace. After he finally parted to take a small breather, he positioned himself at a suitable angle and rolled his tongue on her clit, while using his right hand to rub on her glistening folds.

Kushina, who was barely able to recover after attaining such a monstrous climax, had now become entrapped within yet another mind-boggling experience. Eyes shut tight, she felt two fingers massaging her inner walls and a powerful _suction_ force applied to her clit. Chanting her husband's name relentlessly like a mantra, she mindlessly bucked her hips back and forth to match the thrusts of his fingers, and felt her vision go hazy as he continued to stimulate her clit. Arching her back, she let out another resounding scream and shuddered as another wave of fluids creamed out of her entrance.

Due to her heritage, **Red Death** inherited the Uzumaki clan trait of great recuperative powers, blessing her with the ability to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion. On the other hand, what this meant in terms of sexual intercourse was that she could attain numerous climaxes – though she was _unaware_ she held such an ability back in her past life. Fortunately, she finally came to realize the truth when she got together with **Earthland's Most Wanted** and when they started sharing endless nights of passion. This went to show the man held a firm grasp on _what_ he was _doing_ – she had never been more _satisfied_.

The greatest example of this was on her honeymoon, when her husband pleasured her to such a degree that he made her orgasm _seven _times in a row, and that was at the _very start_ of their wedding night. The all-night love making session itself was an entirely different story. Mindset hovering back to reality, she couldn't even keep count of her current climaxes – she wasn't given time to adjust to the change of pace, and also because she was submerged in a trance-like state. A minute later into the endless screams of pleasure, she shrieked out his name one last time before losing herself completely.

The Wizard Saint immediately braced himself and clenched his wife's waist when her body shook uncontrollably once more, showing she had achieved yet another orgasm. Gluing his mouth onto her folds, he welcomed in the following overflowing wave of fluids. A few minutes later, he pulled away slightly and panted to allow his breathing to level out. Inching forward, he sucked on her glistening nether lips individually before pulling away at long last. He then wiped his chin with a look of utmost satisfaction – the bed sheets were now completely shielded with fluids and so was his bare chest.

Following suit, the White Dragon Slayer looked up at his life-partner before letting out a chuckle – the sweat covered kunoichi had passed out with her jaw hung low and drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. Laying himself beside her, he latched onto her juicy breasts and sucked on them alternatively while utilizing a hand to massage her wet creases. After he became content from his actions, he held her in his arms protectively and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He could only smile fondly at the breathtaking red-haired angel who was his _devoted_ wife and who _he_ and he _alone_ could _touch_.

With a loud reverberating gasp, Kushina jerked awake and began to pant heavily as she came down her absolutely insane high, but tried her best to regain her dazed composure. A series of cute mewls then escaped her succulent lips – the aching numbness garnered from those multiple orgasms had now finally made its presence known. Even the most ruthless training regimen never made her feel so _weak_. Now, she could only shudder hard – this was truly an _earth-shattering_ experience. Turning her head upon hearing a chuckle, a heavy pink hue rose to her cheeks at the sight of her amused husband.

"N-Naru-kun!" Kushina wailed as she swatted her life-partner's shoulder, blushing furiously the whole while. "You could've warned me beforehand, dattebane!"

Naruto chuckled at his wife's whiny tone and eased her head into his chest. "You haven't received pleasure for an entire month due to my absence, Kushi-chan." He explained softly before playing with her stunning red hair. "Therefore; you can't blame me for wanting to provide my beautiful wife with something to remember."

"Hmph… flatterer." Kushina mumbled at the sincere answer before melting into her husband's touch.

While the blond shinobi chuckled once more, Kushina crossed her arms childishly with her volcanic blush intact – she couldn't get her mind off that insane pleasure. She knew she would _never_ forget such an overwhelming experience as it still gave her chills just thinking about it. Her husband somehow always seemed to surprise her, even when the both of them knew exactly how each other's bodies operated.

Once she gathered up the strength, the Uzumaki-Namikaze lady began peppering a series of kisses on her life-partner's chest like her very life depended on it. Separating shortly after; she slowly meandered her body around until she loomed over him. With a devoted smile etched to her features, she pressed her voluptuous breasts against his strong chest and breathed peacefully – she simply had the most caring and passionate husband of all-time that there was absolutely _no_ comparison. That was a fact.

After what felt like ages; **Red Death** lifted up her head. "Now allow me to return the favor, dattebane." She whispered seductively, to which the blond shinobi smirked.

Kushina enthusiastically matched her husband's smirk as she sat down on his chest, but winced harshly at the numbness she still had surging through her being. Once her Uzumaki recuperative traits kicked in, she began gyrating her mouth-watering ass on his chest and moaned softly as her wet folds brushed against his body. Grabbing hold of the two dessert containers nearby, she leaned back and sprayed a foamy layer of whipped cream on his rock hard abs before following it up by pouring a thick coat of chocolate syrup. Determined to make her man feel good, she skidded a little back and then her eyes turned glossy once her moisturized creases grazed over the bulge she felt in his pants.

Smiling at his wife's enthusiasm, Naruto played with her hair as she began removing his pants – Kushina could only hum angelically at her wonderful husband. Once she finally completed her task, she tossed his pants to the ground before staring lustfully at the large bulge she saw in his boxers. Shaking her head, she moved forward in a sexy crawl and started licking off the desert whilst emitting dreamy sighs to show her overall delight. Through the utilization of her skilled tongue, she devoured every ounce of food item present on his abdomen and made sure not to waste a single drop whatsoever. Just then; a hungry growl escaped her throat at the feel of his concealed bulge grinding against her cleavage.

Naruto sighed peacefully once his life-partner finally rinsed off the dessert on his chest and smiled at her when she met him for a gentle kiss. Deepening the action, he thoroughly enjoyed the delicious mixture of chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and his wife's saliva. Lowering his hands down to her wide hips, he squeezed and fondled the plump flesh in a vigorous manner, while the SS-ranked kunoichi moaned beautifully into the sensual make-out session. After separation, he nodded at his lady once he caught onto her expression, to which the lady in question wordlessly inched backward.

After she peeled down her husband's boxers, Kushina's exotic violet eyes turned half-lidded when she caught glimpse of his hardness. Shaking her head from any and all thoughts, she tossed the undergarment to the side before gazing at him with her eyes shimmering in effervescence. Naruto settled for a gentle smile and ruffled up his wife's hair so she could proceed. In return; the red-haired kunoichi pouted cutely at her husband's actions but her cerise blush told the man otherwise. Inching away to grab hold of a small hair tie present on the nightstand, she used it to tie her hair in a ponytail before returning back to her previous position – by her handsome man's side.

With a nod to match her husband's, the female mage brought her mouth down to his hardness. Once precum oozed out of the head due to the recent sensual acts, she eagerly licked the fluids clean with her tongue and then brought her hand down to pump the shaft vigorously. As more fluids leaked out of the head, she instantly sucked it clean without a second thought. Savoring the taste of the release, she licked her lips before shivering at the look of primal lust he had blazing in his eyes, arousing her to no end. Pulling her hand away temporarily, she leaned in and planted kisses up and down the member, while her wide hips revolved in contentment at how gently his hands played with her luscious red hair.

"Just like that, Kushi-chan." Naruto groaned lightly as he removed his hand from his wife's hair, pleased at how eager she was to please him.

Upon hearing those encouraging words, Kushina formed a bright expression on her face and eagerly poured even more enthusiasm into her sensual movement. With a pop sound, she pulled her mouth away and applied _chakra_ into the palm of her hand as she stroked his length at a rhythmic pace. Tuning into his growl of approval, her expression brightened significantly. Just like how the love of her life knew exactly how to pleasure her body, she knew exactly how to pleasure his and she took great pride in that.

After spending endless minutes to stimulate the father of her children in every way possible, the **Whirlpool Magic** wielder finally stopped pumping the hardness and leaned down and made one long suck before moving onto the next phase of her plan to pleasure him. Applying _chakra_ into her tongue, she took all of him into her mouth and since she became used to his length a _very_ long time ago, she no longer had that annoying gag reflex. Though the reflex somewhat resurfaced due to her man's absence for the past month, it quickly vanished after a moment, much to her delight.

Not wasting a second longer, the Uzumaki-Namikaze lady proceeded with deep throating her husband with her chakra-induced mouth, which effectively stimulated him. Judging by his appreciate grunts, she kept up the impressive pace and steadily drew in the last of his precum. Using her free hand, she started caressing his thighs to further the stimulation process, while continuously bobbing her head up and down his hardness in an energetic manner.

"You're doing great, my _Whirlpool Queen_. Keep going." Naruto growled huskily and grabbed hold of the bed sheets, to which his wife grew even more determined.

With his one hand clenching the bed sheets, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head meandered his other hand around his angel's flawless body. Since she was bent over at a suitable angle, he faced no problem in arriving to his destination. Finally resting his hand on her mouth-watering hips, he began fondling the plump flesh cheek by cheek – **Red Death** moaned as she continued to deep throat her husband but took the time to move closer to make it easy for him. Naruto grunted to the outstanding feeling of his wife's mouth and persisted with caressing her ass. Trailing his hand downward, he began rubbing her wet creases in a sensual manner, while the female Uzumaki twitched wildly to the touch and endlessly slammed her head up and down.

Letting out an adorable squeak once she felt herself getting hovered around, Kushina suddenly made a halt in her heated movement and pulled away from her life-partner's hardness. Blushing furiously as he sat her down on his face, she shivered pleasurably when his hot breath blew into her inner chambers. Regaining her composure; she lowered her mouth back onto his length and began deep throating him heatedly, while the blond shinobi sensually brushed his tongue against his wife's juicy folds. At this point in time, Kushina that her husband was fast approaching his point of release – she could feel it. With that, she kept up the impressive pace whilst moaning at how deeply his tongue delved into her fiery core.

Spanking his lady's perfect derriere with both hands, Naruto eagerly sucked on her wet creases and relished in the feeling of her voluptuous breasts being compressed against his rock hard abs. Kushina whimpered erotically when her handsome spouse slapped her reddening ass cheeks once more, but continued to deep throat him with every ounce of willpower she had. Both the husband and wife took great pride in this position – it gave them a chance to pleasure each other simultaneously, after all.

As his wife's fluids slowly creamed out of her entrance, the White Dragon Slayer wasted no time to take the succulent essence into his mouth. Using the momentum, he rocked his hips upwards and pummeled his hardness deep into her mouth, to which the lady in question stiffened before eagerly taking in the length. Dragging his tongue away to take a small breather, he grunted as she kept mouthing him at a relentless pace and could feel himself getting _very_ close. Taking his time, he grabbed onto her round ass and dug his fingers into the plump flesh. Moments later; he let out a heavy breath before pushing himself even deeper into her mouth – he had finally attained his long awaited point of release.

"I'm cumming Kushi-chan!" Naruto growled loudly before ejaculating wildly into his angel's mouth.

Kushina's eyes widened as her husband's release rushed into her mouth and almost choked on the sheer amount that launched inside her, but that didn't surprise her in the slightest. Bringing a _chakra-laced_ hand down to her partner's hardness, she controlled the flow of his climax so she would face no trouble in taking in every drop of his fluids. Pumping him rhythmically, she continued to regulate the flow and easily gulped down the overflowing release. She had become accustomed to this position with her life-partner a _very _long time ago and like always, she didn't let a single drop go to waste.

Pulling away from the hardness, a pop sound resonated and the female mage panted heavily to regain her composure. Using this time wisely, she took him back into her mouth and sucked him relentlessly, making sure to clean him off properly. Finishing with the task a few minutes later; she let out a dreamy sigh of approval and savored the taste of her husband's essence, relishing in the passionate experience.

"E-eep!" Kushina squealed as she was abruptly pulled back.

Holding his wife by the waist to the point she was directly above his face, Naruto smirked at the sight before pulling her downward. As soon as her nether region connected with his mouth, he sucked her nether lips at a _torturously_ slow pace and the sound of her angelic moans motivated him. Lowering his left hand, he groped her perfect derriere cheek by cheek, and ascended his right hand up to her juicy breasts in order to fondle them in an alternative fashion. Slowly and steadily, he picked up the pace and delved his tongue deep into her womanhood before pinching her hardened nipples. Once her fluids trickled out of her entrance, he greedily drank in the essence and persisted his movement.

"Ohh… please don't stop… please don't stop, Naru-kun." Kushina whimpered erotically and threw her head back as fluids continued to leak out of her lower lips.

Gathering up the willpower, the SS-ranked kunoichi lifted her body up slightly before grounding herself back onto her husband's face. With flushed cheeks, she vigorously wiggled her astounding hips on his face and moaned loudly at how robustly he massaged her inner walls with his skilled tongue. Sweat rolled down her already sweat-coated body when the pressure from within grew intense. Now, she was being carried off into a trance but this time around, she could feel her climax rushing down like a waterfall. Just then; she released a frail growl of discomfort when he moved away from her folds.

Without saying a word, the Wizard Saint inched back and looked at his dazed wife before pushing her down on the bed, bringing forth a cute squeak from the woman in question. Smiling, he leaned down and began trailing hot kisses from her neck all the way down to her lower region, and widened his smile upon tuning into her erotic moans of approval. Arriving at his destination shortly after, he took one deep breath, while **Red Death** grabbed hold of her husband's golden locks in order to brace herself.

Forcing his tongue wildly into his wife's entrance, Naruto brought his hands to her breasts and gave them a tight squeeze before fondling them. As she arched her back, he pinched her hardened nipples and began sucking on her clit to further stimulate her body. Knowing his red-haired lady was fast approaching her climax, he quickened his pace like his very life depended on it. In a daze, Kushina bucked her hips back and forth before screaming pleasurably – she knew it was almost time.

Kneading his wife's breasts alternatively with his left hand, the Wizard Saint delved his tongue deep into her entrance again whilst using his thumb to rub her clit sensually. The red-haired kunoichi's screams then filled the entire bedroom, which paved way to the finale of the intimate session. Applying a little chakra to his tongue, he intensified his actions and a few minutes later into the heavy pleasure, the female Uzumaki's eyes bulged as her walls forcefully clamped down in a violent fashion.

"N-Naru-kun…. I'M CUMMING!" Kushina cried with a series of wild twitches before climaxing outrageously into her lover's mouth.

Having already braced himself for the upcoming events, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head greedily licked up all of his wife's juices and drank them whole, unwilling to let a single drop go to waste. After concluding his task, he made one final dedicated lick to her folds before pulling away completely.

Meanwhile, Kushina panted heavily to prevent herself from blacking out again. Those multiple orgasms certainly did a number on her body, evident by the heavy glow of satisfaction she had on her face. As her life-partner laid himself beside her, she quickly nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

Looking at each other, the husband and wife shared equally radiant smiles as they basked in the passionate experience. _They were reunited at long last._

* * *

**LIME SCENE OVER!**

* * *

"That was just… wow." Kushina panted in the utmost sincerity, smile bright as it could ever be.

"Wow is right, Kushi-chan." Naruto matched his life-partner's sincere tone and played with her soft red hair. "I'm glad we decided not to go _all the way_. If we had, we would've been cooped up in this room until tomorrow at the very least."

"N-Naru-kun…" Kushina whined cutely, burying her face into her amused husband's chest. Slowly lifting up her head, she looked at him with a cherry pink hue on her cheeks. "But you're right. You and I wouldn't have left this room until tomorrow morning since we do tend to go _overboard_ sometimes."

Shaking off the desirable thoughts, the female Uzumaki sighed softly. "I'm just glad you agreed to do this, dattebane. I missed you so much and I've been thinking about this for so long. I _needed_ my husband and I finally have him by my side again. I'm so happy right now." Pecking his lips repeatedly, she leaned back and smiled radiantly at her wonderful spouse. "Though my heart yearns for us to make love and for you to _complete_ me once more, I'm not going to complain. I am thoroughly satisfied at the moment."

Naruto softened his expression at his significant other's explanation and held her protectively in his arms. Basking in the peaceful aroma, he rubbed her back in total fondness, while the female Uzumaki sighed contently at the action and eased into her husband's welcoming touch. Ruffling up her long red hair, the blond ninja kept his expression intact as she looked up at him with a cute pout on her face.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Kushi-chan." Naruto said tenderly whilst caressing his wife's delicate cheeks, melting her in a matter of seconds. "We've been apart for a month and that doesn't sit well with me. However; we're together now and that's all that matters. I almost gave into the thought of making _love_ to you here and now but I had to refrain myself from doing so." Pressing his forehead against hers, he looked her deep in the eyes and smiled serenely. "A beautiful woman like yourself deserves far more than a quick intimate encounter. I never want to make love to you when we have to worry about time because I won't accept anything less than an all-night love making session. That is why I refrained myself. I'm truly lucky to have such an angel for a wife."

Letting a few tears loose, Kushina felt her heart leap out of her chest at the romantic word exchange. Trembling lightly from her position, she looked her husband deep in the eyes with her features radiating serene happiness and joy. As her emotions ran haywire at the sight of his affectionate gaze, she snaked her arms around his neck before reeling him in for a heated kiss. Moaning softly into the make out session, she snuggled her breasts against his chest while her hands played with his golden locks.

**Red Death** knew regardless of the endless line of compliments she received from her husband in the past, she would _never_ get tired of hearing them. The way he praised her when she talked, the way he proclaimed his love for her each day, and the way he could make her knees go weak from the sensual kisses he gave her every so often – it _always_ made her entire body ignite in a heat like no other.

"I love you." Kushina chanted thrice into the lip-lock.

"I love you too." **Paladin of Pergrande** whispered as he pulled away, keeping his eyes fixed on his charming life-partner.

Soft violet meeting warm blue, the husband and wife continued to look at one another in absolute sincerity. Sharing multiple passionate kisses, they kept their bodies tangled together – it was perfection _personified_. Time seemed to have vanished from their minds as they basked in their moment of silence and bliss. The blond shinobi then realized how much time passed and nodded to himself. He didn't get to a chance to reunite with his children yet – that alone made his decision on the matter.

With a sigh; Naruto rubbed his lady's back and announced, "Erza-chan, Miko-chan, and Ultear-chan are moving closer to the compound. I just caught their locations through my sensory abilities. Let's go downstairs now."

"Dammit. They're done shopping." Kushina muttered under her breath with a frown etched to her enchanting features. "I hope Mikoto-chan remembers to make that stop at the clinic an-"

"Clinic?" The Wizard Saint interrupted, catching onto what his lady just said.

"Yes, clinic." **Red Death** answered as she pecked her man's cheek and held onto his hand. "The visit is for Kiara kaa-san's sake. I'll tell you more but now's not the time. We need to get cleaned up quick before those three come back home." Her expression then became serious, which caught her spouse's undivided attention. "If any of those bakas find out I took the advantage of your early arrival, they'll never let me hear the end of it. I will _not_ give them the satisfaction, dattebane."

Naruto chuckled at his wife's answer, amused at how determined she appeared at the moment. However; he could agree on one factor: his other wives were _not_ going to be pleased should they find out about the recent events. Not wanting to argue with her, he caressed her mouth-watering rear, causing her to moan softly. With that, the duo got out of bed and eagerly held each other in their arms.

"A shower sounds good." **The White Flash** voiced out, smirking the whole while. "You really outdid yourself earlier, my _Whirlpool Queen_. Those desserts sure made a _sticky_ situation."

Kushina turned red in embarrassment at her husband's answer but before she could respond, she jumped upward with a squeak when he abruptly spanked her curvy hips. Turning her heat-risen face to the opposite direction, she crossed her arms childishly at the smirk he had plastered across his face.

"N-Naru-kun!" The **Whirlpool Magic** user wailed, downright flustered at her significant other's antics.

Chuckling, the **Slayer of the Apocalypse** picked up the glowing woman bridal-style and carried her inside the bathroom, to which the woman in question merrily snuggled her face into her adoring man's strong chest. Almost fifteen minutes later, Kushina walked out with a heavy glow evident on her features and held her husband's hand tightly – Naruto could only smile down at his drop dead sexy wife.

In a haste; the two companions utilized their time wisely. Unsealing an attire from a scroll, the blond shinobi changed into the new set of clothes, while the female Uzumaki changed into a new kimono she had hung up in her dressing cabinet. Creating a shadow clone to clean up the room, Naruto grabbed hold of his lady and with that, the duo vanished in a black-tinged white flash.

* * *

(Training Ground)

* * *

"Wendy-nee, that was so awesome!" Leah chirped cheerfully, hopping up and down in excitement. "We won the match!"

Panting lightly to allow their breathing to level out, Carla and Yuna grumbled at their troublesome human partners. Turning their heads, they pouted at the two little girls, both of whom were grinning from ear to ear – the blonde shinobi's shadow clone nearby simply chuckled at the interaction.

Leah and Wendy had decided to play a game of volleyball with their companions, and requested their father's replica to be the referee for the match. The two animals in question tried their best to gain the upper hand, but they couldn't defeat the skilled duo – they would have to try harder next time.

"I told you, Leah-chan! We're the best!" Wendy announced in a smug tone and puffed out her chest, to which her little sister giggled.

"I'm g-gonna tell tou-chan!" Yuna yipped squeakily before sticking out her tongue. "Meanies!"

In return; the two daughters of **The White Flash** lowered their heads and bit their lips in paramount sadness. Their father had been gone for a month now and they were miserable without him. Yes, they had their mothers to comfort them, however, they also wanted their loving tou-chan by their side. Even though they saw the man's shadow clone each day, it truly wasn't the same as if he was there himself.

The duo knew their father's doppelganger acted the same way he did, talked the same way he did, and even held the same warmth he did. However, the two little girls knew deep in their hearts that the replica was _not_ their real tou-chan – their mothers also shared that very belief. Everyone in the family knew this could appear to be a contradictory statement because after all, the clone was the man himself in every sense of the word. Nonetheless, it was how they all felt.

"Don't cry, Leah-chan." Wendy said softly and embraced her emotional baby sister. "We'll see tou-chan tomorrow. Okay?"

Easing into the warm hug; Leah sniffled, "H-hai, Wendy-nee."

"What if you can see him today?"

Turning their heads; the two girls froze at the source of the sound – Carla and Yuna shared the same reaction before their eyes widened. In the clearing, there stood their red-haired mother who was clinging onto their father. Tears slowly began rolling down their cheeks once they realized this was _not_ a clone and that became evident when the clone beside them vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"T-tou… tou-chan…" The duo whimpered, unable to move or think clearly for that matter.

"Leah-chan, Wendy-chan." Naruto spoke softly as he crouched down, while his wife slowly inched to the side with a radiant smile on her face. "Did you miss me?"

"TOU-CHAN!"

With a loud cry; the two daughters raced towards their father like a missile launch sequence, to which the White Dragon Slayer softened his facial expression. Chuckling as the emotional duo tackled him to the ground, he held onto them tightly and kissed the top of their heads respectively. Carla and Yuna hastily joined in on the action and eased into their father's warm embrace.

"Awww…" Kushina whispered in a motherly tone, feeling her maternal instincts overwhelmed.

The female Uzumaki then lowered herself beside her husband, who slowly rose from the ground and sat down whilst holding onto the children protectively. Resting her head against his shoulder, she breathed peacefully at the heartwarming family reunion. A lone tear escaped her eye at the sight of her completely elated daughters, both of whom continued to weep into their father's shirt.

"I-I… I…" Leah trailed off shakily, burying her face into her parent's chest. "I missed you so much tou-chan!"

"I-I missed you tou-chan!" Wendy cried, forcing herself further into the man's body.

"I missed you too, my little balls of sunshine." Naruto whispered in paramount happiness before kissing the top of their heads again. "I can't express how pleased I am to see my cute daughters again. I love you both, more than you can possibly imagine." A chuckle escaped his lips as his daughters' companions nuzzled against him. "Yes, the same goes for you two as well. Carla-chan, Yuna-chan. I missed you too."

Purring adorably, Yuna relished at how gently her father-figure stroked her soft fur, while Carla smiled tearfully at the feel of her parent's hand patting her head. Once the two animals revolved their visions, they bit their lips at how overjoyed their partners were – it's been ages since they saw them this happy.

"I want to expand our family, Naru-kun." Kushina whispered faintly into her husband's ear so the children couldn't overhear. Rubbing her stomach in a circular motion, the matrimonial thought process amplified her maternal and spousal instincts. "I don't think I can wait any more."

Without giving a response, Naruto turned his head and kissed his red-haired wife and smiled upon hearing her soft moan of approval. Parting from her husband's lips, **Red Death** found the wordless answer she was looking for and nodded – they would have this discussion when they are alone. Unaware of the current conversation; Leah, Wendy, and their two companions basked in their wonderful parent's embrace – they could feel nothing but love surrounding them at the moment.

"N-Naru-kun?"

Lifting up his head; the White Dragon Slayer's eyes softened at the sight of Erza, Mikoto, and Ultear, each of whom were frozen in a trance-like state. Giving his three wives a nod, he smiled as they slowly and steadily made their way towards him in a shaky manner – neither of the trio had expected their husband to be here so soon. They assumed he planned on arriving tomorrow evening.

**Sharingan** – the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan which contains the ability to see chakra flow. Though it allows the user to differentiate between chakra, a shadow clone can't be distinguished from the original, even with the kekkei genkai in effect. Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze knew this all-too well, but also knew there was something far more valuable than a fancy ocular power – the proficiency of a devoted wife's intuition. Pondering on the current situation in greater detail, she realized that in front of her was _not_ her husband's shadow clone – that this was the man himself – the man who she belonged to – her heart already gave her this knowledge. An avalanche of emotions now coursed through her veins.

Likewise; Erza and Ultear were on the exact same page – their spousal instincts told them the truth from the very start. No longer did any of them have to undergo the nightmare of their husband's absence, and no longer did they have to pray for those restless nights without him to fade away into oblivion. In actuality, only a month had passed but in the mindsets of the ladies, they felt the loneliness had lasted an eternity. Now, all that pain, all that longing, all those thoughts… simply vanished without a trace.

"W-welcome home, koibito." Mikoto whispered, entranced at the sight of her handsome partner.

"You're here… you're really here." Erza spoke with a trembling expression, completely caught off guard by her husband's early arrival.

Breathing heavily; Ultear wiped away her tears before voicing out, "I'm so glad you've come back safe and sound, Naru-kun."

Kushina inched away from her husband's shoulder and smiled amiably at her sisters. Each of the ladies held strong fronts but their current emotional states were justified. A wife who is _only_ committed to her husband, and who has wholeheartedly bestowed upon him her mind, body, and soul – that act of sincere devotion is _inexhaustible_. Pressing a hand over her heart, the redhead sighed softly because without a shadow of a doubt, her husband truly was the _glue_ that held their family together.

"Erza-chan, Miko-chan, Ultear-chan." Naruto spoke into the silence, to which the trio in question quaked upon hearing their husband's gentle voice. "I missed all of you so much. That's the reason for my early arrival: to give you all a surprise. Now come here, my gorgeous wives."

'_Kaa-chans…_' Leah thought in the utmost cheeriness, looking up at her beautiful mothers.

Unable to speak, Wendy remained in her father's arms, but felt serene joy at how wonderful her family members truly were. Now, the two children and their companions could only watch on as their mothers continued to gaze at their father with paramount compassion.

Mikoto was the first to approach her husband and crouched down in front of him before ruffling up her daughters' hair, causing them to smile softly. A few seconds later; Erza and Ultear arrived to the scene and followed their sister's example by crouching down as well.

"Ummm… I know you girls want to be with your tou-chan right now." Mikoto began in a soft tone, eyeing her little bundles of joy in nervousness. "But can kaa-chan hug him too?"

"No!" Yuna yipped fiercely, nuzzling deeper into her father-figure's chest. "My tou-chan!"

Leah was going to argue with her fox companion but words seemed to have died down in her throat. She knew her mothers deserved to hug her father, however, she wanted to remain in his arms. This was a reasonable thought process so why didn't anyone consider her point of view? Just then; a new sequence of emotions shook the very foundations of her mindset when she saw the look of unparalleled longing present in the eyes of her perfect mothers. _How could she possibly hope to refuse now?_

"Please?" Mikoto continued in the same soft tone whilst fidgeting desperately from her position. "Could you please let me hug my husband, musume? I promise you can hold him again right after."

Naruto sighed at the interaction but couldn't blame his wife for acting so emotional. He wanted to hold her in his arms as well, however, he didn't know how to explain this to his children. Even though Leah and Wendy were smart for their age, they were still too young to comprehend matrimonial intuition.

Taking the initiative, **Titania** and **The Time Mage** pleaded to their daughters to help their sister's case. They knew the children were very sentimental when it came down to their father – though they were no different since their emotions also ran rampant when it came down to their husband. Kushina eased towards the trio and further added to the conversation, while Mikoto lowered her head.

"Promise?" Leah asked, to which the female Uchiha nodded weakly. Now, there was no reason for her to hesitate. "Okay, Mikoto kaa-chan!"

The **Sharingan** wielder swiftly pecked her daughters on their foreheads for the level of understanding they displayed. She did _not_ want to keep her offspring away from their father, but she _needed_ her husband right now. Smiling as they got lowered to the ground, Leah and Wendy hugged their black-haired mother before scooting a safe distance away, and their companions reluctantly followed suit.

"N-Naru-kun…" Mikoto whispered delicately as she inched towards the father of her children.

"Miko-chan…" Naruto said softly before pulling his wife into his arms.

In a shaky manner, the black-haired kunoichi got comfortable on her husband's lap and reached up to cup his face – her heart figuratively leaped out of her chest when he smiled at her and brushed several strands of her hair behind her ear. Regaining her composure; she hastily met him for a passionate kiss before whimpering in joy as he overpowered the action and drew her deeper into the lip-lock. Now engaged in a sensual make-out session, she snaked her arms around his neck whilst moaning dreamily at the feel of him ravishing her mouth with extreme vigor – she could feel her love for him igniting.

"I'm proud of you, my little balls of sunshine." Kushina voiced out in a nurturing tone as she sat down beside her adorable daughters. "You don't know how much this means for your kaa-chans. None of us want to separate you from your tou-chan, but we are his wives and want to be with him too." Pointing a finger at her husband and black-haired sister, her smile widened. "Just look at your Mikoto kaa-chan, musume. When was the last time you saw her this happy?"

In return; Leah felt herself get hauled into a trance when she descried the tremendous joy evident on their black-haired mother's face. Likewise, Wendy became dazed at the sight and mentally praised her little sister for the maturity she had recently displayed. The two children then declared to themselves that they would always think over the situation next time. They never wanted to see their mothers hurt ever again by their actions – even if it was unintentional. Carla simply formed a low smile on her face and eased into the peaceful atmosphere, content with the heartfelt reunion.

However, once Yuna lifted up her head and saw the duo in question hugging each other, sadness engulfed her body. She had blatantly disagreed with the gentle soul who never once denied her of anything and didn't seem to care when her other mothers also tried talking to her earlier. A choked-up yip escaped her throat and she let heavy tears loose – she couldn't believe what she had done.

"She's not angry, Yuna-chan." Erza said reassuringly as she walked over to the little fox, catching onto the troubled expression.

"N-no?" Yuna yipped in hesitation. Just the thought of her mother getting angry made her want to hide under her bed and cry herself to sleep.

"No." Ultear added to her sister's input, gazing down at the worried creature. "I can never get angry at my cute little children. That's how the others also feel and that includes your Mikoto kaa-chan. Always remember that, musume."

Nuzzling into her red-haired mother's embrace, Yuna sniffled out of unprecedented relief, to which the other children smiled tearfully at the heartwarming words being shared. In return; the ladies felt their maternal instincts flare to levels beyond human comprehension. They would _never_ allow any of their offspring to feel any sort of unhappiness – that was their unbreakable promise.

Meanwhile; **Black Death** just kept hungrily kissing her husband for everything she was worth. She didn't know how long the two of them had been swapping saliva but she didn't care. She _needed_ this. The way his gentle hands rubbed her back, the way he played with her hair, the way he ravished her mouth – she simply lost herself to ecstasy and reveled in the incredible sensation. Moaning beautifully, she snuggled deeper into his chest when he rose to his feet and tightened the hold she had around him.

Sucking on his wife's bottom lip, Naruto took a small breather before forcing his tongue down her throat, while Mikoto heaved her voluptuous breasts up and down her husband's chest. After what felt like ages; the duo finally separated and smiled fondly at one other. Pressing their foreheads together, they gazed into each other's eyes and respired tranquilly – just the sight showed them how much they cherished this long-awaited reunion and how much they treasured their relationship.

"Oh how I missed you, Naru-kun." Mikoto whispered devotedly, basking in the romantic moment.

On the sidelines; Erza _craved_ to be in her husband's arms, but she couldn't complain since her black-haired sister deserved this just as much as she did. She agreed to the sharing in the first place so this compromise was all part of the deal. Meanwhile, Ultear smiled softly at the romantic display because seeing her sister so exultant yanked the sadness she had out of her mindset. The two females knew their husband was never going to neglect any of them so they would just have to observe patience for now.

Kushina simply tightened the hold she had on her daughters and became speechless when she saw how thrilled her best friend appeared at the moment. She knew _only_ the blond shinobi could ever hope to keep Mikoto this happy – just like how he always kept her and the rest of the ladies beyond happy.

"My _Fiery Ruby_…" The White Dragon Slayer said sincerely, to which the blackette's eyes flickered in longing at her affectionate nickname. "I don't know how I managed to stay away for so long but that's not going to happen again. I love you, my beautiful wife. I missed you so much."

"I love you with all I have, Naru-kun. I've yearned for your arrival ever since you departed." Mikoto whispered with a teary smile as she positioned her husband's hand on her chest. "I am yours and only _yours_. That is never going to change. Although your calls this month proved to sate my temporary needs, your presence is what I desired more than anything in this world. Can you feel my heartbeat, koibito? This is because you are by my side again." With a delicate sniffle, she kissed him on the lips affectionately. "I can't wait to be in your arms and _reignite_ our passion so we can make up for all the time we've lost. Just the thought of you and I has made all my worries vanish."

Staring deep into his black-haired angel's eyes, Naruto smiled softly. "You know how much I cherish you, Miko-chan. I've also been thinking about this moment for a long time now and just like you said, those thoughts pale in comparison to the actual experience. I'm very happy to see you again as well. Trust me on that." He replied in a soothing tone and wiped away her tears. Kissing her gently, he nibbled on her bottom lip before separating a moment later. "I can't wait for our _alone_ time either so you better be prepared, my _Fiery Ruby_."

Mikoto blushed once she caught onto her husband's _hidden_ message and nodded her head in a vigorous manner to show her enthusiasm. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him repeatedly and he eagerly returned it with vigor. After separation; she leaned into his warm embrace – a content sigh escaped her lips at the feel of his hands playing with her conditioned black hair. Pecking him all over his strong chest, she inhaled his welcoming scent before leaning up to meet him for one final lip-lock.

"Go on, Erza-chan. I'll wait." Ultear said with a small smile, glancing over at the swordswoman. "You've been with Naru-kun longer than I have. You deserve to go first."

"What does that hav-" Erza's retort faded as her sister gave her a firm shove forward.

**Titania** almost collapsed from the sudden push but then felt a pair of arms around her which prevented her from falling. Tilting her head, her facial expressions softened at the sight of her husband, who was looking down at her and holding her protectively. It only took a second for her to become lost to his ocean blue eyes – those very eyes she had always been intoxicated to. Not to mention that affectionate smile he wore which melted her heart almost instantaneously. Inhaling his scent, she wrapped herself around him like a cocoon, unwilling to let him go. Oh, how she had missed her _Danna-sama_.

Smiling charmingly as her husband helped her to stand, the red-haired female mage leaned up and smashed her lips against his in heavy desire, while a monumental surge of emotions ran through her veins. The feeling of his arms around her, the way their bodies became tangled together, the sizzling taste of his tongue meeting hers – no longer did she have to dream for this moment to come true.

"That was really nice of you, Ultear-chan." Kushina whispered in a gentle tone as she coddled her children with her eyes fixed on the passionate duo.

"It was the very least I could do, Kushina-chan." Ultear responded with a divine smile as she sat down the comfy grass – her vision was also directed towards the duo sharing endless sensual kisses. "I cherish my family and their happiness is all I want out of life. Waiting a little longer doesn't concern me in the slightest because I know Naru-kun would never neglect me." Placing her hand over her heart, she respired in the utmost harmony. "But once I do get my turn, I'm _not_ letting my husband go."

Without saying a word, the female Uzumaki nodded her head in contentment – she knew how strongly she felt for her husband and also how strongly her sisters felt for the blond shinobi as well. Therefore; she expected nothing less from her **Arc of Time** wielding sister.

Just then; Leah patted her fox companion on the head once she saw Mikoto making her way towards them, to which Yuna squirmed out of nervousness and a noticeable hint of fear present in her eyes.

Arriving to the scene, the **Sharingan** wielder sat down beside her family members. "I feel so exhilarated right now." She announced with a dreamy sigh, engraving the recent events into her mindset. "There is just no comparison to what I've experienced. My body is still tingling from Naru-kun's intensity. I am so happy he's ba-" She cut herself off when she lowered her vision. "Hey… what's wrong, Yuna-chan?"

"S-sor… sorry, M-Mikoto kaa-chan." Yuna yipped shakily, unable to look up at her mother.

When a woman becomes a mother, she gains the overpowering ability to sense her child's distress instantly – it's one of the many unexplainable phenomena of the universe. The Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies were no different because they too attained such power and made sure to utilize it to its absolute fullest. Disheartened upon hearing her daughter-figure's troubled voice, the female Uchiha didn't even need to ponder on what happened – her maternal instincts had already given her the knowledge.

"Yuna-chan, sweetie. Please look at me." Mikoto began in a patient, motherly tone, causing the tiny fox to sniffle. "Do you think I'm mad at you?"

Leah smiled lowly at the events being transpired, but knew her fox partner would be fine – she also knew her big sister Wendy was aware of this as well. Using this time wisely, Carla slowly pushed her fellow companion towards the black-haired female mage, while Kushina and Ultear whispered soothing words to the little fox in order to provide her with a much-needed level of emotional support.

"Awww… but you're the baby of the family, Yuna-chan." Mikoto cooed affectionately as she grabbed the fox into her arms and cradled her in a soothing manner. "Please remove those thoughts because I'll never be upset at you, I promise you that. After all; how could I ever get angry at my little baby?"

"…by."

"Hmmm?" Mikoto pulled the adorable fox away from her embrace and looked at her fondly. "What was that, sweetie?"

"N-not a baby." Yuna whined, to which the gathered females laughed to their heart's content.

Emitting a loud huff, the female fox grumbled childishly and patted her mother's shoulder with her tail. As the group kept laughing merrily, she continued to bellyache her discomfort in an adorable manner. True, she was very young at the moment but that didn't mean she was a _baby_. She was growing up fast!

"Aaha… okay okay. You're not a baby, Yuna-chan." **Black Death** seized her giggles, smiling softly down at the cute fox.

Leah continued to laugh at her companion, who glared at her in return – the cordiality manufactured from the overall atmosphere couldn't be matched and that was a fact. Mikoto simply stroked her daughter-figure's fur with a smile, while Ultear reeled Wendy into her arms. Holding onto her youngest child firmly, Kushina smiled as she watched her husband and redhead sister share a moment of passion.

In the interim; **Titania's** eyes turned half-lidded as her husband trailed kisses on her neck and used his hands to sensually work their way down her spine. Regaining her composure, she began nibbling on his earlobe before pressing her breasts tightly against his chest – a volcanic heat coursed through her body once he started to fervently fondle her curvy hips. It reignited the burning passion she had for him.

Keeping his hands on his red-haired wife's perfect derriere, Naruto drew her in for a sizzling kiss and relished in the delicious taste of her juicy tongue – it seemed like his wife just recently ate some strawberry cheesecake which didn't surprise him in the slightest. Erza quickly placed her hands on her husband's head in order to intensify the heated make out session. Their bodies tangled together as they kept locking lips passionately, but neither of them had any intention of stopping. Only after the husband and wife were thoroughly satisfied did they decide to part from their intimate encounter.

"W-wow…" Erza panted whilst smiling angelically at her significant other's nod.

"Wow indeed." Naruto spoke fondly and played with his lady's hair, while the lady in question crashed into his chest. "You no longer have to be sad, my _Rose Petal_. I believe everything happens for a reason and this mission showed me just how lucky I am to have such a perfect family. Not to mention the fact I have six stunning wives who consider me so highly. Now I want you to look at me." He smiled as the red-haired angel pulled away and gazed at him. "I love you, Erza-chan."

"I… I love you too, Naru-kun." Erza mumbled delicately, intensifying her affectionate gaze. "Thank you for this surprise. I missed you so much that I can't even begin to explain it. Whenever we had those late-night calls, I found that it became a little easier for me to cope, but I still couldn't handle the emptiness that kept piling up." Lowering her life-partner's hand, she rested it on her chest. "This is the first time in over a month that I've felt this complete. Now that you're back, I'm not letting you go any time soon."

Going over the words shared in the first _private_ call she made to her husband, the **Requip Magic** user blushed at the way she tried seducing him into coming over to the compound. Following suit; she made several other private calls to him later on which held the same intimate conversations – it did seem to help her at the time, but she knew it was only temporary. Shaking off the passionate recollection, she wiped away her joyous tears before looking back up at her spouse with a sultry smile on her face.

"I hope you're ready for when you and I finally have our alone time, _Danna-sama_." Erza purred mischievously as she leaned into her husband's ear. Pulling away, she winked at him and kept her sultry smile intact. "For when that time comes, you won't be leaving your room any time soon."

"Is that right?" Naruto asked in a sly tone and raised an eyebrow at the firm nod he received. "You have yourself a deal, my _sexy Rose Petal_. But this time around…" He trailed off huskily with a devious smirk, causing his wife to shiver. "…don't pass out so much."

Erza sputtered instantly and a pink hue rose to her cheeks at her husband's blunt comment. Was it her fault she couldn't keep up with his _insane_ stamina? Blush intact from the seductive word exchange, she faced him and huffed in annoyance, but all that changed when he kissed her softly on the lips. Nibbling on her life-partner's lower lip, **Titania** parted with a radiant smile on her face. Heart skipping a beat at the sight of his gentle expression, she leaned in and caressed his face lovingly. Sharing one final sensual kiss, she walked away with a spring in her step – she finally had her beloved _Danna-sama_ back.

Into the momentum; Ultear lowered her eldest daughter to the ground and patted her on the head as she rose to her feet, smiling the whole while. With that, she made her way towards her husband before revolving her vision as someone grabbed hold of her shoulder. At the same time; Erza slowly shook off her dazed state of mind and brought herself into an equilibrium before hugging **The Time Mage** tightly, emitting a gasp from the woman in question.

"Thank you so much, Ultear-chan." Erza whispered sincerely and pulled away from the hug. "Now go to him."

"Hey, what're sisters for? You don't need to thank me, Erza-chan." Ultear replied in a kind tone before nodding her head. "Oh I'm going all right."

Erza giggled at her sister's choice of words and took a few steps back, while the ex-Grimoire Heart female mage dashed towards her husband in a blazing speed. Simultaneously, the two daughters of the White Dragon Slayer and their companions hurried off in the direction of the compound. In return; the ladies grew a little confused by the sudden development but chose to remain silent for now.

Meanwhile; Ultear leaned backwards with a cute squeak as her husband suddenly grabbed hold of her neck and forced his tongue down her throat. Since her center of gravity shifted slightly behind her posterior due to the recent action, she stuck her right leg out to provide a second support to prevent herself from falling. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began returning the lip-lock with vigor before shuddering pleasurably when he suddenly made one firm spank on her curvy rear.

Concluding the make out session moments later; Naruto smiled at his dazed wife and pecked her on the lips repeatedly, which effectively pulled her out of her mindless state. Blushing beautifully, Ultear kept her arms snaked around her husband's neck and snuggled her breasts against his strong chest – the feeling of his body pressing against hers gave her a warmth like no other.

Lifting his wife up by cupping her wide hips, the **Slayer of Acnologia** continued to make out with her in a heated fashion, while the **Arc of Time** user moaned relentlessly into her lover's mouth before wrapping her slender legs around his waist. As they kept locking lips wildly, the Uzumaki-Namikaze lady became lost in a sea of pleasure and felt the desire she had for her husband skyrocket to _bedroom_ level. After parting from the sensual act, the female mage panted heavily to catch her breath before quickly pecking the father of her children on the lips endlessly, which he eagerly returned with fervent vigor.

"I… I missed you so much, beloved." Ultear whispered in a daze and snuggled into her significant other's welcoming arms. "A week ago, I became devastated when you told us your return was delayed. I didn't want to accept that. After all, you were away for longer than any of us had originally anticipated. Without you, these nights have been restless. However, you certainly surprised me today and it was a good surprise. A very good surprise." Leaning up to nibble on his lower lip, she looked him deep in the eyes. "I love you, Naru-kun."

"I love you too, Ultear-chan. I'm glad you enjoyed the surprise." Naruto spoke gently before lowering his vibrant wife to the ground. "I didn't like the fact I had to be away for a bit longer either, but that doesn't matter now because I'm finally here. You won't have to feel that way again. After all; your happiness is all I need. The same goes for the rest of my wives. I missed you all very much."

**Earthland's Most Wanted** then raised an eyebrow. "But tell me something. What did you do to your hair?" He asked in slight confusion, gazing at the beaming woman. "I didn't see any change the last time we spoke on the lacrima."

"Ummm…" Ultear trailed off in a shy tone as she looked up at her husband. "I went to the hair-stylist an hour ago with Erza-chan and Mikoto-chan while we were out shopping. I actually wanted to surprise you with this tomorrow, but that didn't go according to plan since you made an early arrival." Twirling around slowly to showcase her new hair-style, nervousness coursed through her body. She was now at the receiving end of his intense gaze. "D-do you like it?"

After glancing at his wife analytically, Naruto conjured up a serene smile on his face, causing **The Time Mage** to melt at the very sight. Ultear no longer had pure silky black hair like she used to. Her hair was still a rich shade of black, it still cascaded down past her shoulders, and it still curled around on the bottom tips – the only noticeable difference lied in her new exotic dark purple underneath highlights.

"Like it? I love it, my _Time Pearl_." Naruto answered in a sincere tone, playing with the stunning woman's hair. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"T-thank you, Naru-kun." Ultear stammered gently with a cerise blush – she could never get tired of her husband's honest compliments. "Apart from wanting to surprise you with my new look; I also did this in the memory of Ur kaa-san because she had purple hair." Pulling away from her train of sad thoughts, she breathed peacefully at the feel of her lover's lips on her forehead.

"Ur would be so proud of you, my _Time Pearl_." Naruto responded as he caressed his moist-eyed wife's cheek and lowered his free hand to rub her back soothingly. "I'm sure she's watching over you right now, and there's absolutely no doubt in my mind when I say she will continue to watch over you." Separating slightly, he leaned down and pecked her gently on the lips. "Soon we'll both honor her memory when we have our future daughter."

Letting a few tears loose, Ultear recalled the first time she made love to her husband – a time she considered to be her most cherished life experience. She became a woman and a wife that night – the feeling was prodigious to say the least. That passion had not faded to this day because the intimacy had only grown stronger. However, his absence struck her hard. She did _not_ want to experience it again.

Moseying her thoughts, the **Arc of Time** wielder smiled affectionately. She remembered when she told her husband about the dream she had – the dream of giving birth to a daughter who she would name Ur, to honor the memory of her birth mother. She yearned for this dream to become a reality. Just then; she yanked herself out of her inward debate as her lover carefully wiped away her tears. Sniffling lightly, she looked up at him with a fragile expression – the desire to expand the family now fortified.

"How soon?" Ultear asked delicately and grabbed hold of her handsome life-partner's hand. "How soon can we make that happen?" Guiding the hand down to the location of her desire, she used it to rub her stomach in a circular motion. "I am more than ready, Naru-kun. I've been ready for a very long time now. Let's do this."

Without getting a chance to respond; **The White Flash** turned his head and sighed as Erza, Kushina, and Mikoto approached him with pleading eyes – it became obvious to him that the trio heard every single word spoken in the recent conversation. He knew he couldn't delay this topic any longer now.

Ultear smiled fondly at her sisters because she knew they were also on the same page. All of the ladies had been craving for an opportunity to birth their husband's future children. Although they already had two adorable little daughters and considered Carla and Yuna to be their children as well, none of them could shake away the thought of further expanding the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

"Well this has been a long time coming. I've pondered on this for a while now and I've come to a conclusion." Naruto spoke into the silence, staring intently his wives. "However; you'll have to wait until Haku-chan and Mira-chan return from their mission to hear my answer on the matter."

Laughing as the four women wailed childishly at the answer, **Angel of Death** kept his smile intact – it was kind of overwhelming to see how alike his wives were at times. Even though each of them held unique personalities and interests, they truly were sisters in a sense which made him beyond happy.

Forcing down a chuckle; the White Dragon Slayer continued, "I promise you'll understand soon. It's just I want to have all of my wives present before I can give my explanation."

Crossing her arms, Erza let out an absent scowl at her best friend for taking on that mission when the silverette should've just stayed home instead. Haku tagged along on that mission to give Mirajane some company but it was mostly due to the fact their husband told them to always take a partner along during a mission. None of them could argue against that since he was only trying to look out for them.

"Damn, Ultear-chan." Mikoto voiced out in a sly tone, amused at how tightly the woman was clinging onto the blond shinobi. "Put a little more grip why don't ya."

"No wonder why she wanted to go last." **Titania** added with a giggle, enjoying her sister's antics.

Upon hearing the comments, Ultear smirked as she meandered her body around and sat down on her husband's comfortable lap. Emitting a relaxed sigh, she enjoyed the way his arms became wrapped around her stomach and how his breath tickled the creamy skin of her neck. Instinctively, she grinded her hips against his crotch before moaning softly – only her husband could make her feel so loved.

"She's a schemer all right. I – _WAAAH_!" Kushina cut herself off and staggered forward as she got slapped on the back of her head. "What the hell, dattebane?!"

"You're one to talk, baka." **Black Death** snapped coldly, glaring daggers at her best friend. "You think I don't know what you did earlier?"

Matching the glare, the female Uzumaki retorted, "What are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious, Kushina-chan." Erza said in a flat, monotone-like voice.

Even though she was very reluctant to do so, **The Time Mage** got off her husband's lap and sat down beside the female mages. Resonating a nod, she shared her sisters' opinion on the matter, agreeing wholeheartedly to the words being shared. Following suit, the three Uzumaki-Namikaze ladies stared at their red-haired sister with blank expressions etched to their normally angel-like features.

"W-what?!" Kushina _hissed_ at the way she was being accused. "I didn't do anything!"

Naruto crossed his arms in amusement – it now became clear to him why his other wives were debating with the red-haired kunoichi. Glancing around his surroundings, he took a sigh of relief because his children weren't here to overhear this conversation. He knew they were inside the compound at the moment and planned on heading back there once this episode receded. Nodding to himself, he looked back over to his bickering wives and smirked widely. _Oh, this was going to be fun to watch._

"Do you think I'm blind?" The female Uchiha questioned with a deadpan on her face and activated her **Sharingan**. "I don't need these eyes to uncover the truth." She then deactivated her dojutsu before crossing her arms in a dangerous fashion. "You probably thought that if you played it cool, no one would find out but you're _not_ getting past me. I've been your best friend for as long as I can remember, Kushina-chan. I know _what_ happened so don't play games with me."

With her eyes narrowed, Erza stated bluntly, "You took _advantage_ of Naru-kun's early arrival."

"Yeah. I mean you should've done something to hide that _afterglow_." Ultear voiced out with a glare of her own, to which **Titania **and** Black Death** nodded in agreement. "When I arrived outside to the training ground and saw you, I had to close my eyes because the glow almost _blinded_ me."

"That's correct. I'm lucky I didn't have my **Sharingan** activated when I stepped outside. If I had, I would've been put into a comatose-state. The brightness of that afterglow was just insane." Mikoto added matter-of-factly and kept her arms crossed, while Kushina sputtered incoherent sentences at the incommodious word exchange. "_Only_ when I'm with Naru-kun do I ever have _that _sort of look..." She trailed off dreamily with a crimson blush – a reaction her sisters mirrored.

"So don't deny it, Kushina-chan." Erza finished as she shook away her thoughts. The two female mages beside her nodded in the utmost satisfaction.

On instant;** Red Death** gnashed her teeth together and cursed her sisters inwardly. She should've known better than to assume the trio were unaware of the events transpired – they were too smart for their own _damn_ good. A snarl then escaped her throat at the smirks they so proudly wore.

Naruto… well he simply shook his head at the interaction. His wives were truly something all right.

"So let me get this straight. You're all trying to assume that I marked my claim on Naru-kun before the rest of you could? Is that it?!" Kushina cried in a _fake_ flabbergasted tone and growled at the nods she received. She then widened her eyes and brought her hand up to her mouth before gasping in an exaggerated manner. "Why, I never!"

"Oh can it." Mikoto rolled her eyes at her best friend, annoyed by the redhead's antics. "Naru-kun should change your affectionate nickname because _Whirlpool Queen_ doesn't suit you anymore. Judging by how you've been acting, I think he should just start calling you his _Drama Queen_."

Erza and Ultear let out a thunderous laugh as they found their black-haired sister's explanation to be downright hysterical. The anime cloud that _magically_ seemed to form above the red-haired kunoichi's head made the scenario even more humorous. Mikoto held her ribs and crouched down since she couldn't contain her heavy laughter either – she always took great pride in annoying her best friend.

"That baka called me a drama queen." **Red Death** said in a pouty voice as she dawdled towards her husband. "I'm not one, dattebane."

"Suuuure you're not!" Mikoto wheezed out within laughter, sarcasm laced in her voice. Erza and Ultear could only laugh along with their sister – this was turning out to be a very fun day indeed.

Meanwhile; the moping female Uzumaki continued to make her way towards her husband and chose to ignore her sisters – the unexplainable anime cloud above her head somehow managed to grow larger from this change of pace. Once she finally wobbled in front of the father of her children, she looked up at him with watery eyes and a deep pout on her face. _Ah, the cuteness._

"Come here, my _Whirlpool Queen_." Naruto whispered soothingly and chuckled as his depressed wife suddenly perked up.

Jumping into her adoring husband's arms, Kushina pecked his cheek before resting her head above his shoulder – she could now see her still laughing sisters on the sidelines from this position. Forming a victorious smirk on her face, she stuck her tongue out when they looked over at her, to which the trio settled for a groan at the antics. Leaning back, she kissed the love of her life repeatedly before slowly pulling away with an angelic smile on her face – the afternoon intimacy was still fresh on her mind.

"On a serious note: I would've done the same thing. You know that." Mikoto said softly as the female Uzumaki approached her with a smile.

**Red Death** widened her smile upon hearing those words and nodded in a gentle fashion. She already knew the black-haired kunoichi understood her point of view on the matter. After all, the two of them were best friends since childhood so it was only natural. Watching on the interaction with smiles of their own, Erza and Ultear sighed in a peaceful manner – they were so lucky to have such model sisters.

"Now I do have some questions but they'll have to wait." Naruto announced into the silence, staring intently at his wives. "What I want to know right now is: why did our children run off earlier?"

"I think I know the reason, Naru-kun." Erza answered softly with a small smile on her face. "It's time for the children to have their nap so they must be asleep by now."

Humming, Ultear scratched the back of her head. "Oh right. I almost lost track of time to notice." She added into the talk and smiled at her sisters nodding in approval. "Yep. They're asleep all right."

"I can only assume our daughters didn't want to disturb us earlier." **Angel of Death** said in a gentle tone as he rose to his feet. "Well I'll make it up to them when they wake up so let's head back inside. There's no reason for us to stay out here any longer."

Without a word, Naruto and his wives silently made their way towards the compound. Stepping inside a moment later, they entered the living room and then softened their expressions. The children were snoring away in the utmost peace, showing how tuckered out they were from the day's events.

Leaning down, **The White Flash** kissed his daughters on their foreheads and smiled as they continued to snore in their sleep. Turning towards his beaming wives, he nodded his head before walking into the dining room area. Catching on to the gesture, the ladies silently followed their husband's example without a second thought. Once the group took their respective seats, the whiskered ninja placed a silencing barrier on the table – he didn't want his children to stir awake from this upcoming talk.

"I think an hour's rest is enough." Naruto reasoned softly, gazing at his dazzling women.

"That's agreeable." Erza nodded her head, content with the notion. "An hour sounds like an ample amount of time for the kids to nap, and it wouldn't disturb their sleep schedule either."

Kushina, Mikoto, and Ultear were also in agreement. Since it was late in the afternoon, an hour of sleep seemed sufficient for their daughters to replenish their energy. The ladies knew how hyperactive the children were at times, but that's one of the many things they adored about them. Those adorable little munchkins truly were the pride and joy of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

"Now, onto the questions I wanted to ask earlier." Naruto said as he propped his elbows on the table before taking a deep breath. "Erza-chan, Miko-chan, Ultear-chan. Apart from the shopping and the trip to the stylist, you girls also made a stop at the clinic. Kushi-chan told me the visit was for Kiara kaa-san's sake but didn't get a chance to explain why the trip was necessary. Care to explain?"

Nodding, Mikoto cleared her throat. "Well… we went over there to pick up Kiara kaa-san's medical chart. Since Kushina-chan, Haku-chan, and I are skilled in medicine, it was only fitting for one of us to graze over the report. We had already decided that whoever makes the visit would personally test the samples. Even though Magnolia has a powerful line of medical staff, my sisters and I still wanted to take the necessary precautions." She explained in a sagely tone before taking a short pause, allowing this information to sink in.

Ultear framed a beatific smile at the word exchange. She remembered how thoroughly her sister went over that medical report. It was common knowledge that **The Time Mage** felt very strongly towards Kiara, who she truthfully considered to be her mother. Likewise, the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family felt the same way – the Mahagony Town elder truly was the epitome of kind-heartedness.

Espying her life-partner's nod, **Black Death** proceeded, "The reports came out to be fine. The doctors were also kind enough to let me test the samples in the lab. After I tested each sample in great detail, I came to the conclusion that everything checked out. I wanted to call Kiara kaa-san from the lab, but then I remembered she's out on a family outing this weekend."

Upon hearing the explanation, a serene smile spread across Naruto's face. He knew how skilled Haku, Kushina, and Mikoto were in the art of medicine. Even though his own medical expertise was no laughing matter either, he was well aware the kunoichi trio were far more knowledgeable than him on the subject. Regardless, the ninja squad were accustomed to the Elemental Nations method of medical treatment – Earthland was an entirely different story. Apart from Snow Country, no other nation in the shinobi world focused on technological development, which proved to be a major setback.

To rectify this problem, the three kunoichi brought up the notion to enhance their medical prowess and were given full approval by their husband, much to their delight. Erza, Mirajane, and Ultear also supported this decision without a second thought because they wanted nothing more than to see their sisters excel. Although he gave his wives the consent, Naruto didn't bother to improve his own medical skillset. He knew how to heal his comrades on the battlefield – to him that was more than enough.

"This is an excellent report, dattebane." Kushina chirped merrily as she glanced over the sheet her best friend placed on the table. "Good work, Mikoto-chan."

"Meh, it was a piece of cake." **Black Death** said in a smug tone, to which her best friend rolled her eyes.

Ultear simply shook her head at the duo's antics. "The medicines Kiara kaa-san required were next on our agenda. These new side-effect free pills just surfaced in the market but fortunately for us, Magnolia Town's clinic had them in stock." She added to the conversation before leaning back into her chair.

"This is good news indeed." Naruto said gently, pleased his mother-figure was given a clean bill of health. "Did you girls purchase the medicines yet or should I send over a clone to do it?"

"We already purchased everything, Naru-kun. In fact…" **Titania** trailed off with an artful smirk, amused by a certain recollection. "…we emptied out the _entire_ stock. When the clinic staff realized we were actually serious, they were left speechless. It took them a while to recover from their initial shock."

In return; Mikoto and Ultear laughed at the memory – they should've recorded that scene but unfortunately, they left their lacrima back home. Though it was understandable. Those new medicines just came into the market so they were _outrageously_ overpriced. From a normal person's perspective, it appeared logical to assume how buying such an enormous amount could leave one speechless.

"Ha, they should know by now how wealthy our family is, dattebane." Kushina said with a wide smirk, amused at her fellow redhead's input.

**Earthland's Most Wanted** eased into his chair with a smirk of his own. He had hundreds of shadow clones off on missions each day – that alone brought a jaw-drop worthy amount of daily income. Next, his wives went on high-ranked missions one day a week, adding to the deadly amount of regular pay.

The last time he checked which was around a month ago, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family account had over _750 Billion Jewels_ – an amount that could very well _cripple_ royalty. Financially, he knew his family was set for life. With a small chuckle, the blond shinobi recalled how his wives reacted to that very revelation a while back. He could never forget the girlish squeals they resonated at the thought of going on frequent shopping sprees.

"All right, now here's what I have planned." Naruto announced into the silence and smiled at the nods his women shot his way. "I'm going to send a shadow clone over to deliver the health report and medicines. It doesn't matter if Kiara kaa-san is out of town because a few months ago, I took the liberty of placing a **Hiraishin** seal inside her home. Next weekend, all of us will personally visit her and spend the entire day there. I'm sure the children will be thrilled."

The ladies didn't have to say a word in response. Their smiles showed their approval. None of them had seen the Mahagony Town elder for a while now so this explanation made them very content. Plus, the children would become overjoyed at the thought of playing with their loving _hii-obaachan_ again.

Smile intact, Naruto gazed softly at his female companions. "Tomorrow evening, we'll head over to Fairy Tail. Everyone there knows I should be arriving around that time and that's not going to change, even though I'm here right now. As much as I want to converse with our surrogate family, I've decided to dedicate today solely to my wives and children." Sighing peacefully, he took a note of his wives, all of whom were beaming glowingly at the mention.

The blonde shinobi then leaned back into his chair before proceeding, "The first week of training was supervised by my clones, but I have no memories from after that week. I do however, have the memories of the training our children went through. This can only mean you girls stopped my clones from helping out and trained in secret. What I want to know is: why the secrecy?"

Mischief evident, Ultear formed a smirk on her face. "Well Naru-kun… that's a secret." She answered slyly. The women beside her intensified the mischief with wide smirks of their own.

"Oh, is that right?" Naruto matched his lady's sly tone and looked on in amusement. "Then I suppose you girls aren't interested in the _gifts_ I've brought back from my journey."

"GIFTS?!"

"Yes, gifts." **The White Flash** grinned at his _starry-eyed_ wives, knowing he won this banter already. "But I guess if none of you going to tell me about your training…"

In one fell swoop, the ladies slumped in their chairs with downcast expressions – it was obvious their husband had them in his grasp now. Glancing at one another in the utmost seriousness, they silently reached a decision on the matter, while the blond shinobi chuckled at his wives' childish antics.

"Fine!" Kushina huffed as she crossed her arms, receding into her chair. "We'll show you tomorrow afternoon before we head out to the Guild. It's a surprise, dattebane."

"You're going to be amazed to see how far we've come along in our training, Naru-kun." Ultear replied giddily with a smile set at her handsome husband. "Just wait and see. You won't be disappointed."

"That's why we didn't let your clones watch over our training. We wanted to show you our newfound skills in person." Erza added to the talk, sharing the smile her sisters wore.

Nodding gently, Mikoto finalized the conversation, "Plus we want to have Haku-chan and Mira-chan present before we can demonstrate. I'm sure the both of them would want to show you their new skills as well. Tomorrow we can get back to a normal routine. Today however is our family time."

Now, **Paladin of Pergrande's** interest was piqued. His wives _never_ kept secrets from him. Though he wanted to know more about this so-called newfound power, he didn't proceed with any sort of questions whatsoever. He loved his wives with all his heart and trusted them unconditionally. Therefore; he would respect their decision – he could hardly wait to see what they had in store for him tomorrow.

"So can we get our gifts now?!" **The Time Mage** chirped, imitating a child who is in a dire need for candy. Beside her, the three remaining ladies nodded almost robotically. "Please?!"

In return; Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but that'll have to wait until tomorrow." He stated in a light tone, suppressing the urge to chuckle at the deep pouts on his wives' faces. "Haku-chan and Mira-chan are out on their mission, while our daughters are fast asleep. It doesn't seem fair if I give you all the gifts without their presence. So we'll deal with this in early in the morning. Sound good?"

A collective sigh was met as the ladies once again nodded in agreement. Although they craved to see what their husband brought for them, they too felt the reveal seemed unfair without the presence of the rest of their wonderful family. Plus, they could surprise him tomorrow by unveiling the secret they've been keeping after they receive their gifts – they couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Hai, Naru-kun." Ultear said with light discomfort evident in her voice.

"Just trust me, my _Time Pearl_. I promise that you girls will love your gifts." Naruto reassured his wives and smiled at them for their understanding. "Now, I have another question. When Haku-chan and Mira-chan departed, my clone dispelled at around the same time. Even though I have the memory, what I'm unaware of is the detail behind their mission. Care to fill me in?"

"Haku-chan and Mira-chan are at Aumsville Town." **Titania** spoke on behalf of her sisters, staring intently at the whiskered shinobi. "The client of that town required a bodyguard for an outdoor event, however, it didn't specify any details on the mission statement. Regardless, the client is Master's friend and wanted a mage from Fairy Tail to take on this job. This task was given S-Class importance – though it shouldn't be ranked so high in my opinion."

With a nod, Mikoto cleared her throat. "No other mage at Fairy Tail was able to take on this mission because almost everyone is out today. To their knowledge, you're returning to Fiore tomorrow evening, beloved." She added to the talk and propped her elbows against the table. "But what they don't know is the fact you chose to make an early arrival instead. Heck, we ourselves were unaware of this until you actually came back home."

"So when Haku-chan and Mira-chan saw the lack of mages inside the Guild, they decided to take on the mission for themselves. At the most, it'll take them a few more hours to return home." Ultear continued the explanation, smiling at the father of her children.

With a smile of her own, **Red Death** finalized the talk, "Our friends at Fairy Tail want nothing more than to welcome you back, Naru-kun. You should've seen how happy they were when we told them you're coming back tomorrow."

**Earthland's Most Wanted** sighed peacefully at the explanation. He didn't even need to worry about the duo who were currently off on their mission – he knew just how powerful they truly were. Leaning back into his seat, he set a loving smile at his wives, all of whom beamed perkily at him in return.

"I'm looking forward to seeing everyone tomorrow as well." **The White Flash** said warmly, easily matching his warm expression. "From what you girls told me a little over a week ago, the construction of the dormitories is finally complete. My clones haven't been inside either of those structures as of yet, but from the outside everything appears to be up to standard." Emitting a small sigh, he nodded to himself at a certain recollection. "Jiraiya-sensei and Gildarts nii-san called me two days ago and told me they'll be at Fairy Tail in time for my arrival. Both of them decided to take a two week break from their spy network missions. This works out well because I have something I want to talk to them about."

Contentment evident, **Black Death** hummed to herself. "Is Katsya nee-san also tagging along?" She asked in a soft voice. "I haven't seen her for such a long time."

Espying the man's nod, Mikoto sighed peacefully. She, and her fellow ladies had come to adore their kind-hearted older sister-figure. Almost two months ago, Katsya aligned herself with Fairy Tail at long last and became a part of the family. This in turn added another member to the already large Guild.

"So…" Naruto trailed off, to which the ladies pulled away from their respective thoughts. "…what did you girls buy on your shopping trip?"

Recoiling from the decision to answer her husband, **Titania** got out of her chair and rushed towards the living room with a serene smile on her face. Without a word, the other ladies followed their sister's example with smiles of their own. Behind the group, Naruto fondly watched them crouch down in front of the large sofa nearby. Arriving to the scene, his eyes softened – his offspring were now wide awake.

"Did you all have a good nap?" **Paladin of Pergrande** asked softly and sat down beside the children.

"Mhm…" Leah replied as she rubbed her eyes cutely. Beside the little girl, Wendy and the two animals nodded in tenderness. "…sure did, tou-chan."

With an affectionate smile, Naruto brought his daughters and their companions into his embrace and held them protectively. Leaning down, he kissed each of them on the top of their heads and widened his smile at the way they lit up in response to his action.

"Awww…" Ultear cooed in a motherly tone as she sat down on the sofa. "Are my little sweethearts happy to see their tou-chan again?"

Nodding vigorously, the children in question continued to illuminate bright expressions, to which the ladies squealed at the adorable sight. Once the little girls began to voice out their plans for the evening and what they wanted to eat, the White Dragon Slayer and his wives listened closely to each and every word with the utmost commitment – a pleasant warmth now filled the living room area.

'_I love my family so much._' Naruto thought serenely, ruffling up his eldest daughter's hair.

As she continued to watch the love of her life play with the children, Erza felt her heart beating rapidly by the second. She didn't even have to look at her sisters to know they were on the exact same page. Each of the ladies were well aware that their babies tried putting up a strong front to hide the fact they were depressed without their father. However, they could see right through the act due to the dedicated motherly intuition they all had. Now, the kids were back to their normal selves, much to their approval.

* * *

(3 hours later)

* * *

"Sweet Kami-sama, what a boring day that turned out to be!" Mirajane whined loudly, staggering towards her destination.

"Eh? It's _your_ fault we were stuck in that mess in the first place, Mira-chan." Haku grumbled, to which her silver-haired sister sulked in return. "At least we've made it back to Magnolia Town. I can't wait to go home and take a long shower. What a stupid mission."

The **Take-Over** female mage pouted at her sister's answer, but was in absolute approval. It truly was a stupid mission to say the least. However, neither of them had to care about it any longer because after what felt like ages, they were finally back at Magnolia Town. As usual; the townspeople were cheerful, the streets were filled with activity, and the overall atmosphere was undeniably peaceful.

"Ah, right. I almost forgot." Mirajane took out a document from her pocket and turned towards her fellow mage. "We have to hand over this letter to Master, Haku-chan. I think he'll be still be at his office so this won't take more than a few minutes."

Haku simply shook her head. "Nah, I'm going home instead." She replied plainly, smirking at the frown on the silverette's face. "You decided to take on this mission so you be the one to give Master that letter. It's been a long day and I wanna relax now." Channeling chakra to her feet, she winked playfully and dashed forward. "Later!"

"Baka…" Mirajane growled in defeat before rushing off towards the Guild.

Meanwhile; the **Blizzard Magic** user deactivated her chakra flow and smiled lovingly once she arrived outside her wonderful home. Pulling on the handle, she stepped inside before closing the door behind her. With a peaceful sigh, she headed towards the living room which was currently filled with joyful laughter. After such an infuriating mission, she wanted nothing more than to be with her family.

"Haku kaa-chan!" Yuna yipped cheerfully, hopping around on the sofa. "You're back!"

Giggling, the black-haired kunoichi patted the cute fox's head before kissing her daughters on their foreheads – she was so happy to be back home with her adorable little munchkins. Turning her head, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of her sisters, all of whom had smirks plastered across their faces.

"So…" Mikoto began, snapping her fellow kunoichi back to reality. "…where's Mira-chan?"

Crossing her arms, Haku grumbled. "After we completed the mission, the client of Aumsville Town gave us a letter to deliver to Master. Mira-chan should be doing just that now." Taking a brief pause, she narrowed her eyes at the group of women. "What's the matter?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Erza asked innocently, confusing the blackette even further.

Without giving the kunoichi a change to respond, Kushina voiced out, "Why don't you go to the kitchen, Haku-chan? We bought some dessert from the local bakery and it's very good, dattebane."

Haku raised an eyebrow once more, but nodded nonetheless. She didn't know why her sisters were acting so strange, however, she didn't want to ponder on the ordeal. A tasty dessert certainly sounded heavenly right now. Getting off her seat, she made her way towards the kitchen, while the rest of the ladies smirked deviously – they wanted to see their sister's reaction when she found out the truth.

As she entered the kitchen, the **Hyouton** wielder's eyes widened at the sight of the blond shinobi. Biting her lips, she breathed heavily, hoping this wasn't a dream. They say when a wife misses her husband dearly, she tends to fantasize of his presence even though he's miles apart. She wanted nothing more than for this to be false statement – she had to believe this wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"N-Naru-kun?" **The Ice Princess** mumbled in a trance, frozen at the spot.

"Ah, boss isn't here, Haku-chan." Naruto said plainly. He knew his wife would realize the truth, but he wanted to see if she would mistake him for a shadow clone. "He's arriving tomorrow, remember?"

With tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, Haku shook her head. "Don't… don't lie." She whispered as she slowly cupped her husband's face and caressed it tenderly. "I-I can see right through the act. You can't lie to your wife, Naru-kun."

'_Great job, Haku-chan. I didn't doubt you for even a second_.' **Titania** thought in the utmost pride, eyeing the scene from her position.

At the same time; Kushina, Mikoto, and Ultear smiled elegantly in approval – they didn't doubt their sisters either. Matrimonial instincts truly were an overwhelming power for a wife to have. Standing a safe distance away, the women nodded amongst themselves and watched on the romantic scene.

Inside the living room; Leah, Wendy, and their companions held joyful expressions because they were also aware of the events transpired. Seeing as it was almost bed time now, the children quickly took off upstairs to change into their sleep attires – they didn't want to waste time doing that later. Carla and Yuna followed their partners' example because neither of them wanted to leave their side.

Meanwhile, the White Dragon Slayer inched forward. "I see…" He trailed off fondly before reeling his black-haired wife in for an intense kiss.

Haku's mouth opened but before she could speak, she resonated a muffled moan when her husband smashed his lips against hers. Nuzzling her breasts against his chest, she gasped as her oxygen deprived lungs heaved in several gulps of air. She barely had time to take a single breath before her eyes turned glossy once he poured even more power into his next kiss, sending her into a mindless state.

Parting slightly, Naruto wrapped an arm around his lady's waist and sensually nibbled on her bottom lip while utilizing his free hand to play with her silky black hair. Without allowing her to recuperate, he forced his tongue deep into her mouth, an action she instantly granted passage. Knees weak from the passionate experience, the **Blizzard Magic** user meshed her ample breasts against her husband's chest and snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the action. Moaning beautifully, she wiggled her astounding hips when he fondled them with his hands – she felt she had now lost herself to ecstasy.

Tongues dancing around each other in a wild fashion, the duo remained glued in the intimate and strong embrace they were giving one another. Venturing off into a dream-like state at the way her husband continued to force his tongue down her throat, the blackette whimpered erotically in response. After what felt like ages, she finally parted to take a breather and smiled lovingly with bright flushed cheeks.

"I-I love you, Naru-kun. I missed you so much." Haku sniffled and softened her eyes at how delicately her spouse wiped away her tears. "Thank you for coming back early. I can't tell you how happy I am right now because I've been so depressed without you. Thank you for coming back to _me_." Easing into his strong chest, she pecked his shirt lovingly. "You've completed me once more. I no longer have to count the days to your arrival and dream for this moment to come true. Thank you."

Kissing the top of his wife's head, Naruto smiled. "I missed you too, my _Gentle Snowflake_. I love you, more than you can possibly imagine. As far as my arrival goes, I arrived in the afternoon. Now you no longer have to be sad, my gorgeous wife." Rubbing the emotional woman's back, he tightened the hold he had on her waist. "You don't have to thank me for that. I wanted to surprise everyone with my early arrival and that's why all of you were unaware of this. I'm so happy to be back."

Pulling away slightly, Haku whispered in a loving tone, "You've made me the happiest woman in the world, Naru-kun. There's so much more I want to say but I'm not going to get into it. I just want to spend as much time as I can with you so we can make up for lost time."

Kissing his wife gently, the blond shinobi sucked on her bottom lip. "I'm glad to hear that, Haku-chan. Now that I've finally returned home, we'll definitely make the most of our time from here on out." He said in a serene tone, smiling down at the vivacious black-haired woman.

Smiling devotedly at her husband, **The Ice Princess** nodded in absolute contentment. Pecking him on the lips repeatedly, she moaned into the delicate kiss and took in his welcoming aura. A small cerise blush spread across her cheeks at the feel of his hands massaging her perfect derriere, causing her to run over a sequence of desirable thoughts. She was definitely looking forward to those all-night passionate sessions once again. Leaning into his chest, she kept her smile intact as she was lowered to the ground.

"_Ara ara_. Did you enjoy the dessert, sister?" Ultear spoke into the silence with a wide smirk etched to her features.

Humming, Haku skipped towards her sisters. "Why, yes I did. It was quite _tasty_." She answered slyly, to which the gathered female mages giggled.

"FINALLY!"

Revolving their visions, Naruto and his wives saw an annoyed Mirajane, who was the source of the sound. In the interim; the attractive silverette had her arms crossed as she sashayed towards the kitchen area, hoping to quench her thirst with a cold beverage. She was so caught up in the thought that she didn't even notice anyone around her, much to the amusement of the group in question.

"Umm…" Erza cleared her throat, causing her best friend to yelp in surprise. "…what's up, Mira-chan?"

Grumbling at her sisters, Mirajane waved them off in a haste, unwilling to explain how annoyed she was at the moment. With a cute huff, she turned around and froze _dead_ in her tracks while her eyes widened to comical proportions. In return; the remaining ladies smirked darkly at the sight – they knew what was going to happen next and couldn't wait to see the scene unfold.

Still frozen in a trance-like state, the silver-haired woman placed her hand on her chest and could feel her heart thumping wildly in the progression. There, in front of her, stood her beloved husband, who currently had a bright smile on his face. Her eyes slowly started to water once she realized she wasn't hallucinating and then let out a gasp of shock. Just like the rest of the ladies, her spousal instincts also kicked into effect immediately. She now became aware of the fact she was in his presence at long last.

"Hey there, Mira-chan." Naruto said softly as he walked toward his silverette lady.

"N-Naru-kun…" Mirajane whispered in a fragile tone, unable to move from her position.

Once her husband pulled her into his embrace, the **Take-Over** female mage simply lost control of herself and began sobbing hard into his chest whilst wrapping her arms fiercely around his back. Just then; she glanced up at her lover as he separated and trembled at the loving gaze he had in his eyes. Not wasting a second longer, she smashed her lips against his before moaning angelically at the way their tongues began dancing around with each other – an experience she had _yearned_ for an entire month now.

Regaining her dazed composure, the silverette instinctively moved her arms to her handsome significant other's neck and wrapped her legs around his back to prepare herself for the upcoming intensity. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Smiling into the kiss, Naruto walked over to the nearest wall and backed his dazzling wife into it. Without even parting from the make out session, he cupped her astounding hips with his hands and poured even more power into the heated movement.

Arcing her back, Mirajane panted erotically into her husband's mouth but kept kissing him for everything she was worth. Feeling his tongue slide out of her mouth, she sucked on his bottom lip and let out a soft moan at his hands grazing down her back sensually. Eyes half-lidded, she snuggled her generous breasts against his strong chest before whimpering in absolute delight when he forced his tongue down her throat once more. After what felt like ages, the duo pressed their foreheads together as they separated from the intense session, smiling the whole while.

"I love you, Naru-kun. More than life itself." Mirajane whispered affectionately as she rubbed her nose against her husband's in a cute manner. "You've turned my entire day around with your sudden arrival. I honestly thought you'd be coming back tomorrow, but this is a whole lot better. Although you called each night this past month, the scenario still felt like solitude to my mindset." She kissed him softly on the lips and nuzzled her forehead against his. "I can't begin to explain how much I missed you, beloved."

Lowering his wife to the ground, Naruto smiled down at her. "I love you too, my _Moon Flower_. I'm glad you're feeling better because your happiness is all I need to be content. I really missed everyone dearly and that's why I came back a day in advance. I'll make sure you don't feel such loneliness again." He said in a gentle tone and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry anymore, Mira-chan. I'm not going anywhere because there is _no_ place I'd rather be."

"I'm so glad, Naru-kun." The silverette whispered faintly, staring deep into her man's eyes. "I no longer have to crave to be in your arms. I can just stay like this forever…"

Tapping her heal against the ground, Mikoto cleared her throat. "Now wait just a second there, Mira-chan. You know you can't keep Naru-kun all to yourself." She announced flatly, causing the silverette to revolve her vision.

"Yeah, so stop hogging him." Haku snapped in approval, while the other ladies nodded their heads.

Mirajane could only raise an eyebrow at those words. "_Ara, ara_. Need I remind you all of our time schedule arrangement?" She voiced out craftily and manifested a dark smirk when the female mages went wide-eyed. "I see you understand now. The night after Naru-kun's departure was mine to enjoy but unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan. For the 5 days prior to the departure, I settled for a shadow clone each night and at the end of it all, I was the only one who didn't get a chance to spend the night with Naru-kun himself. Therefore; it became clear that I was to have the first night with him when he arrived back, while the rest of you would have to settle for shadow clones." She then circled her arms around in the form of a victory dance, smiling smugly the whole while. "Ha, read em and weep!"

"Stupid tin can…" Erza growled, frustrated by her best friend's antics.

The remaining ladies shared the same looks of frustration and narrowed their eyes at the dancing woman. Their silverette sister had effortlessly won this banter with that argument. The most depressed out of the bunch was Ultear, who thought she had the first night with the blond shinobi – that plan certainly went down the drain. Though this situation wasn't an entire failure. After all, each of the female mages were going to be comforted by a respective shadow clone of their husband tonight.

Once again, this appeared to be a contradictory statement, but it was just like the ladies had decided amongst themselves in the past. If and only if their husband was present, then and only then could go ahead with the whole clone scenario. Since they had agreed to the sharing in the first place, they knew this was all part of the compromise – not that it mattered. They loved their husband unconditionally.

Seizing his chuckles, Naruto leaned into his silver-haired wife's ear before whispering, "I'm glad that's settled. Now, I want you to eat to your heart's content so you won't get hungry later, my _sexy Moon Flower_. The reason is because tonight is going to be a _very_ long night."

In return; Mirajane shuddered at the seductive word exchange. "H-hai..." She whispered in a daze and licked her lips erotically at the mere thought.

"Anyway…" Ultear chimed loudly, annoyed by the events transpired. "…none of us got a chance to ask about the mission earlier so now we're curious. How was the bodyguard duty?"

Just like that; Mirajane's entire demeanor morphed vividly. "It was so boring!" She wailed in a childish manner, to which the ladies sweatdropped at their sister's change of character. "That client was so paranoid about security that he hired S-class mages to bodyguard a damn _book fair_. That is just stupid in my opinion. Those books weren't even based on magic so it's not like the client had to worry about mages coming to steal them. Also, I highly doubt a thief would stoop so low as to rob a book sale. "

"Yeah, I mean why not just hire normal civilian bodyguards?" Haku added into the talk and crossed her arms with the utmost annoyance. "Not only that, but the event started two hours later than scheduled because that lazy client was off gallivanting to Kami knows where. He didn't even apologize for his tardiness. All in all, it was the most boring day I've ever had in my entire life."

With heavy glares set on their sisters, the duo whined in unison, "You're all so lucky for not taking on such a stupid mission!"

In return; Erza, Kushina, Mikoto, and Ultear fell to the ground and started laughing hysterically at what they just heard. Slowly and steadily, the females helped each other to stand before wiping away their tears formulated through the heavy laughter. Now, they could only smirk at the frustrated duo.

Amused by the events transpired, the Wizard Saint shook his head. "Well at least you girls endured the boredom and came home safe. That's all that matters to me." He said with his voice laced in warmth, melting the two females instantly. "I saw the children going upstairs, no doubt to change into their sleep attires. Let's wait for them in the lounge."

Basking in the tranquil environment surrounding them, Naruto and his wives returned back to the living room with warm smiles etched to their features. Before they could even take their seats, they revolved their visions upon tuning into a loud chatter. Just then; Leah, Wendy, and their companions emerged into the vicinity, causing their parents to widen their smiles in return.

"Ne, tou-chan!?" Leah chirped as she looked up at her father with her chocolate brown eyes. "Could you read us a story?"

"Story time!" Yuna squeaked in delight, hopping up and down merrily.

Wendy shook her head and smiled at her excited baby sister. She knew even though Leah tried acting mature most of the time, she was still a little girl at heart – this made her very proud. Smiling along, Carla eased into her partner's arms, relishing in the overall content atmosphere.

"Story time, huh?" **Paladin of Pergrande** asked in a fatherly tone and grabbed the group into his arms. "Sure thing. I'll have a shadow clone make you all some hot chocolate, while another clone of mine will grab a storybook from upstairs."

Leah and Wendy squealed delightedly at the notion. They adored hot chocolate and the fact their father was going to read to them tonight made everything worthwhile. Although their animal partners didn't share the same love they did for hot chocolate, they knew the duo wouldn't pass up on the offer. After a month spent depressed without their loving tou-chan… the children were now finally at peace.

Meanwhile; the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer illuminated tranquility at the sight of their jubilant daughters – their maternal instincts thoroughly satisfied. In a fluent motion, the group quickly made their way out of the lounge area and entered the dining room. Taking their respective seats, the family members smiled at one another, knowing this setting would enhance the upcoming storytelling event.

Just then; the **Slayer of the Apocalypse's** doppelganger emerged with a book in hand. Tossing the book to his creator, he wordlessly dispelled himself. A mere second later, the second shadow clone appeared with eleven steamy cups of hot chocolate positioned onto a large tray. Setting the expensive steel dish down on the dining room table, he gave a firm nod before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"All right then." Naruto announced into the silence, smiling the whole while. "Let's get started."

Expressions radiating serene happiness, Haku and Ultear eased four cups of hot chocolate towards the children, while the rest of the ladies each grabbed hold of their individual cups. Easing into their chairs, Leah and Wendy smiled lovingly at their father, waiting for him to commence the storytelling. Sharing the smiles their partners wore, Carla and Yuna sat on the table with their own cups in front of them.

As Naruto opened up the first page to the storybook, he took a careful reading of his wives and children and felt his heart melt at the captivating view of their paramount contentment. With that, he began reading, to which Uzumaki-Namikaze family basked in the nostalgic storytelling. After what had felt like an eternity, the blond shinobi was back where he rightfully belonged. He was finally at peace.

…_when you travel to search, you often come back home to find yourself there. They say there is no place like home, and they aren't wrong. For when you pull on that front door handle, you come home to what is in your heart. But when you make that first step inside, you come home… to a homecoming._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Kushi-chan, you're awesome. -:- **_**I'm Sexy and I Know It, Dattebane!**_** -:- For a **_**lime scene**_** to be weighted at over **_**6,600**_** words, there is absolutely no doubt. An exquisite mixture of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and chakra-induced pleasure. Erotic, eh? **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**A few days back, I went over to my account details and **_**froze**_**. 4,000+ reviews. Over **_**4,000!**_** Now, my little bundle of joy has become the ****Most Reviewed Story**** of the crossover section. Also, today marks the 1 Year anniversary of my story – having published it on March 2****nd****, 2014. In just **_**ONE**_** year, you guys provided me with over 4,000 reviews. As a first time author, I just can't thank you all enough. **

**In return, I've gifted you with a rather lengthy and erotic Naruto/Kushina lime scene. It's rather easy to come across pointless smut on this website – very rarely will you find actual love-making scenes to read. But back to the topic at hand, I actually scraped out the 2,283 word lime scene I had previously written. Therefore; in the attempt to make you all happy, I rewrote the "fairly okay" scene and transformed it into this steamy, erotic, and **_**6,652**_** word lime scene. **_**Why?**_** I felt the need to show you all my appreciation – without you guys, this story would be nothing. **

_**Here's a fun thought!**_** Within the confines of the lime scene, it was revealed that Kushina can attain a multiplicity of orgasms due to her Uzumaki recuperative clan traits. However, she wasn't aware of this until she started making love to Naruto. So here are the three choices: (1) Was this an indirect jab to Minato and a sly implication of him being a **_**limp noodle**_**? (2) Was this my way of saying Naruto is just **_**that**_** good? (3) Both 1 and 2. I'll let you guys be the judge of that. I crack myself up sometimes, lol. **

**Since this chapter is entitled "Homecoming", I didn't go into any details regarding the journey back to Fiore, and simply stood by the aspect of a homecoming. For those that may have been confused earlier, "koibito" is a word in the Japanese language which is used for both men and women. It means lover or sweetheart. I hope you all liked the heartfelt reunion. Honestly, I did face a lot of trouble writing out this rather lengthy chapter due to my personal life matters, but at the end of the day, your dedicated response is what makes everything worthwhile.**

**I've responded to everyone's reviews, but I now have to cater to the Guest Reviewers. Since almost all of those reviews are basically compliments on the previous chapter, I would like to thank you for taking the time out to review. To Guest007, thank you for the suggestion. I'll take that into consideration for when I'm going to glance over my options on what I should write after finishing this story. Again, thank you all very much.**

**You're all awesome and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Later! :)**

**\- Egyptian God Phoenix**


	53. A New Adventure Awaits

**I'm proud to present you all with the 53****rd**** chapter of my story. Thank you all for the amazing response on the last chapter. The Author's Notes will be ****very**** important so **_**please **_**give it a thorough read when you get there. Now without a further ado my favorite group of people, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

"Wake up, Mira-chan."

"…mou."

Smiling at the beautiful voice of his silver-haired angel, **Earthland's Most Wanted** fervently nibbled on the creamy skin of her neck and relished in her heavenly taste. It was early in the morning and neither the husband nor wife got any sleep last night due to the comprehensive _wildness_ they exhibited all the way through. At the moment; the duo were laid next to each other facing the same direction, but their bodies were arched a little differently than a standard spooning position. It was far more _intimate_.

"N-no…" Mirajane whined sleepily, grinding back into her significant other. "…stay."

**Paladin of Pergrande** chuckled at his wife's feeble tone and rested his head on her upper shoulder while he massaged her voluptuous breasts with his hands. In return; the gorgeous silverette purred like a content kitten and leisurely rocked her perfect derriere back and forth. With her right leg faintly lifted, Mirajane's plumps hips became _cemented_ flawlessly into her husband's crotch, whereas Naruto made use of his left hand to keep his wife's leg elevated which allowed him to _consummate_ their position.

After all the time he had spent with his loving wives individually, the White Dragon Slayer felt rather proud that he was able to learn everything he possibly could about them – he simply treasured each of his spouses to no ends. He understood the ladies were unique in their own right, and that didn't just mean personality wise. Erza, Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, and Ultear were poles apart concerning personal sleep position preferences; however, Mirajane was an entirely different story to say the least.

Ever since he got together with his silverette lady, Naruto realized she was undeniably _clingier_ towards him than the rest of his wives were. The perfect example of this possessiveness resided in the fact that Mirajane simply could _not_ sleep without him enshrouded _inside_ her – not that he minded the closeness. He appreciated being intimate with his partner even after hosting an all-night love-making session.

Just then; the **Slayer of the Apocalypse** narrowed his eyes once he discovered the uncomfortable twitch his lady resonated, conveying she was undergoing some pain. Channeling an ample amount of **White Dragon Slayer Magic** into the palm of his free hand, he smiled when she inched her head to the side. Using the window of opportunity wisely, he locked his lips with hers and began kneading her sides with the medicinal technique. Mirajane moaned softly into her lover's mouth and relaxed gradually as his magic-coated hand continued working its magic on her body. A moment later; the whiskered ninja pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the sight of his lady's comparatively stress-free expression.

"Are you all right now, Mira-chan?" Naruto asked gently whilst planting a soft kiss on his life-partner's shoulder. "Do you feel pain anywhere else?"

"I'm doing much better right now, Naru-kun. Thank you. My back and legs are still a little sore but it makes sense." Mirajane admitted shyly with a bright cerise hue on her cheeks. "You were relentless last night and left _no_ position unturned."

"Hmmm…" The blond shinobi trailed off in a husky tone, leaning into his spouse's ear. "…I sure didn't hear any complaints, my _sexy Moon Flower_."

Mirajane shuddered at the word exchange and blushed heavily as she recalled last night's passion. She tried _everything_ in her power to heat up the intimacy, including going into her **Satan Soul** for two hours straight before ending her transformation and reinitializing the session. Regardless of whatever method she utilized last night, her husband thoroughly exhausted her stamina. Whenever she blacked out, he brought her back to the realm of the living with a healing technique. He always kept her _very_ satisfied.

Enjoying the way his wife turned crimson, Naruto continued, "Now I want to know something. Just where did you buy those delicious _edible_ panties?"

"T-they were a special order." The female mage began with a moan, contemplating on whether or not she should jump her husband's bones here and now. "Although I wanted to get a pair of Kuzumochi flavored ones, the chocolate flavored ones I purchased were a fine buy as well."

Emitting a light chuckle; **Earthland's Most Wanted** carefully meandered his wife's body around until she loomed over him, but took the necessary steps while doing so. Mirajane delicately nuzzled against her cheek against her husband's own and meshed her generous breasts against his chest. She sighed dreamily because they didn't lose their intimate contact – the thought displeased her to no end.

"They were a fine buy indeed, but I have one request." Espying the hesitant nod, Naruto smirked. "I want you to wear a pair _every_ night from now on."

Mirajane stammered at the comment, but agreed wholeheartedly. The reason why she bought those edible panties in the first place was so she could further spice up the intimacy. Her husband always surprised every single time and therefore, she yearned for an opportunity to surprise _him_ for a change. Since she considered herself to be his devoted wife, she wanted to please him in every way imaginable.

Humming in delight; the female mage shook her curvy hips, savoring the closeness she had with her significant other. After all, this very intimate contact with him was her _only_ way of attaining a blissful sleep. Smiling at his loving gaze, she pecked him on the cheek, basking in the peaceful moment.

"All right then. I think it's time we took a shower, Mira-chan." Naruto whispered huskily and tightened the hold he had on his wife. "Let's see if you're strong enough to continue where we left off."

"N-Naru-kun…" The attractive woman whined, flustered at her spouse's choice of words. "…you know I'm ready. Let's go."

With a smile, **The White Flash** wrapped his arms around his lady's waist and sat upright, content at the feel of him still pulsating deep inside her. In return; Mirajane snaked her arms around her lover's neck and grounded herself even lower onto his lap. She then arched her back at the overwhelming sensation, eyes flickering in paramount hunger and love. Claiming his wife's juicy lips, Naruto skillfully slipped his tongue into her mouth and initialized a sensual tongue battle between them. The duo then began wrapping their tongues against each other and massaging them simultaneously. A heat coursed through their veins once the intimacy turned downright volcanic – they could no longer control their desires.

The silverette whimpered erotically and played with her spouse's hair as he continued to dominate the make-out session. Letting out an endless line of moans, she kept kissing him for all she was worth whilst fluctuating up and down on his lap – the fact their position was _consummated_ caused her mindset to crumble. The married couple didn't even reach the bathroom for Mirajane's screams of pleasure to resonate all over the bedroom. They couldn't help but begin their morning _rituals_ earlier than expected.

A little over two hours later; the blond shinobi walked outside the shower with his absolutely glowing wife held in his arms bridal-style, while the glowing wife in question _purred_ in the utmost satisfaction. Using this time wisely, the duo got changed into their respective spare set of clothes.

After completing their task, Mirajane grabbed hold of her handsome spouse's hand and intertwined their fingers affectionately as they stepped out of the room. Naruto smiled at his life-partner's tender actions and closed the door behind him. A second later; the blond Fairy Tail mage raised an eyebrow at the sight of his other wives, all of whom were currently standing by the second floor hallway.

"How kind of you to join us, Mira-chan." Erza teased slyly in conjunction with a devious smirk. It didn't take her more than a second to descry the heavy wobble evident in her best friend's footing. "Would you like some crutches to go with that limp?"

"Baka tomato…" Mirajane growled with flushed cheeks, vexed by the witticism.

While the ladies laughed at the silverette's expense, the White Dragon Slayer leaned towards Kushina and drew her in for a powerful kiss, causing the redhead to buckle her knees and moan lovingly. Taking delight in the fervent make-out session with his wife, he inched back shortly after and smiled warmly at her, an action she mirrored. Following suit; he locked lips with Erza, then repeated the cycle until each and every one of the female mages became thoroughly satisfied from the passionate experience.

"Were you girls waiting for me to step outside?" Naruto asked as he pulled away from **The Time Mage's** succulent lips and stared at the group intently. "I assumed all of you would be downstairs by the dining table by now. On that note: where are our children? Did they not wake up yet?"

Shaking her head, Haku pointed a finger towards the staircase. "The kids are awake but they banned us from stepping downstairs for the time being." She answered in amusement, provoking Mirajane to giggle since she was unaware of the turn of events. "Wendy-chan told us that she has something special planned and none of us had the heart to deny her. We've been waiting out here for an hour now."

"Hmmm… that's strange." Naruto said with a smile, wondering why his children performed such an action. "Well I'm not going to deny them either. Let's see what they have in store for us."

Nodding, the ladies smiled along with their husband. Mirajane sustained her surprised expression at the events transpired, but that changed into curiosity – she sincerely wanted to know what her darling little sweethearts were up to. Nevertheless; the group stood by their amalgamated decision to wait patiently.

A rough estimate of twenty minutes later, a sudden noise from the staircase brought the **Slayer of the Apocalypse** and his consorts to revolve their heads. Once the group caught glimpse of Yuna, who appeared to be the source of the sound, contentment became etched to their features. Currently; the tiny female fox had a contagious smile on her face as she hopped along the carpeted floor.

"Morning, tou-chan!" Yuna squeaked cutely, jumping into her father's arms.

"Good morning, Yuna-chan." Naruto whispered gently and kissed the top of the fox's head. "Are we allowed to come downstairs now?"

Nodding in the affirmative, the adorable little fox emitted a gentle yip, to which the grownups smiled warmly down at her. Without wasting another second; the group made their way towards the staircase and in a matter of seconds, all of them appeared within the confines of the living room. As the family members made the mandatory right-hand turn to enter the dining room, Yuna jumped out of her father's arms before dashing forward. Just then; a delicious aroma enveloped the entire ground floor of the compound, prompting the blond shinobi and the ladies to quicken the pace – their interests piqued.

Once he stepped foot into the dining room, **The White Flash's** eyes widened at the sight of his precious daughters, both of whom were setting a variety of cuisines on the table with smiles plastered across their faces. There were plates of toast, chicken sandwiches, cheese omelets, salad, fish, and an assortment of healthy beverages of varying flavors. It became clear that the children took it upon themselves to prepare dishes for each individual – the very thought was heartwarming to say the least.

"Good morning, tou-chan!" Leah and Wendy chirped in unison, beaming brightly at their loving father.

"Good morning, my princesses." Naruto said breathlessly. This development both shocked and amazed him at the same time. "Did you prepare these dishes all by yourselves?"

Blinking cutely, Leah nodded her head. "Hai, tou-chan!" She exclaimed proudly whilst positioning a few forks and spoons. "Wendy-nee and I made all the food!"

"The both of us wanted to cook today, tou-chan." Wendy added in a loving tone, easing one of the dishes on the table. "That's why we didn't let kaa-chans come downstairs. We wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

In return;** Earthland's Most Wanted** softened his facial expression and a lone tear escaped the corner of his eye. He didn't know what to say – he was at a complete loss for words. His daughters had matured _this_ much during his absence? The thought should've made him happy beyond belief but it _didn't_. He wanted to be there to watch them grow day by day, _not_ see their progress in such an abrupt fashion.

"I know what you're thinking, koibito." Mikoto whispered faintly into her husband's ear with a fragile look on her face. "The children are at a crucial stage in their life and they're going to mature with each passing day. I know you well enough to understand how you feel. It's obvious that you've learned how much the kids have grown in just the past month alone."

Kissing the man's cheek, **Black Death** continued in the same faint tone, "You want to watch our little sweethearts grow but also want to be there for them every step of the way. Well… you can start by being there for them now. You can easily make up for lost time."

Regaining his composure, Naruto pecked his blackette wife on the lips and stroked her hair lovingly. Not only did he get a chance to know his spouses inside out, but the women also got a chance to understand everything about him. Therefore; it didn't surprise him that she knew how he felt on the matter.

An amalgamated countenance of gentleness projected out from the remaining ladies. Even though Mikoto spoke in a mere whisper, all of them heard her clearly and agreed with the words shared. Their husband's internal struggle was justified. Leah and Wendy had matured significantly in the past month and they realized how much it pained the White Dragon Slayer not to see that for himself.

On the other hand; the ladies were also shocked. None of them had given their little darlings the approval to cook on their own. Sure they always had them by their side whenever they prepared dinner in the past month; however, this totally unsupervised preparation took them all by surprise. Now, the group of women could only soften their eyes – the kids had performed flawlessly with breakfast.

"Come on, tou-chan. Let's eat!" Leah grinned as she guided her father towards the table, an action her big sister mirrored.

Lowering himself onto his seat, Naruto smiled delicately before nodding his head. He readily embraced the fact his daughters were maturing rapidly. Even though his shadow clones were present each day, they were set to dispel each late-afternoon. He knew that he wasn't there for them in the past month but he couldn't afford to lose sleep over the disturbing knowledge. That being said; he decided to _never_ leave them like that again. Missions be damned – his shadow clones were more than enough to take care of business.

"This is soooo good, dattebane!" Kushina squealed with her eyes sparkling in joy. The female mages beside her simply chowed down the scrumptious food – they agreed wholeheartedly. "Excellent job, musume!"

"T-thank you, Kushina kaa-chan." Wendy blushed in embarrassment at the praise, while Leah squirmed with a bright smile on her face.

The two little girls then revolved their heads in order to glance at their father – they wanted nothing more than to hear his appreciation. On their own; the duo had decided to observe the phenomena of cooking for their tou-chan when he arrived home. This was by no means a five-star spread or anything, but they tried their level best to fashion the food similar to the way their mothers normally prepared it.

"Leah-chan, Wendy-chan." Naruto took a small pause and let out a tender sigh. "I'm still shocked at the level of maturity the two of you have displayed. This was a delicious meal; you've done a phenomenal job." Holding out his arms in a warm manner, he gazed lovingly at his teary-eyed daughters. "You have no idea how proud I am right now. Thank you so much for this wonderful surprise."

Smiles engulfed the dining room as the two girls hugged their father tightly and thanked him for his warm approval. As Carla and Yuna smiled along with their partners, the consorts of the White Dragon Slayer couldn't help but soften their expressions at the heartwarming family bonding. Now, the ladies' desires to expand the family intensified – they _craved_ to hear their husband's answer on the matter.

After concluding the well-cooked breakfast, **Paladin of Pergrande** summoned a few shadow clones to clean up the table and put the dishes away. With that; the Uzumaki-Namikaze family headed towards the training ground area and basked in the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. As each of the grownups got comfortable on the grass below, Leah bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I'm gonna use my new coloring books now! Come on, Wendy-nee!" Leah chirped whilst dragging her big sister towards the compound.

Letting out a giggle; Wendy shook her head at her excited baby sister – the little brunette was moving rather furiously. However; she wanted to graze over the gifts her father gave her yesterday in greater detail. Watching on the scene in amusement, Carla and Yuna laughed before following the duo.

Once the children zoomed into the compound, Naruto turned his attention towards his wives. "All right. It's about time you girls showed me your so-called _newfound_ powers." He crossed his arms and took a deep sigh. "Last night; I presented you all with the gifts I brought home, even though I had originally planned to hand them out today. It's only fair that you return the favor."

The ladies shared content smiles at the recollection – those aforementioned presents made for one shocking unveil. Yesterday night; after much whining and pleading, the White Dragon Slayer gave in, much to the joy of his family. Once he unsealed a handful of scrolls, his beloved wives and offspring were left stunned at the sight of the expensive and rare items. There were numerous ancient artifacts, jewelry of all shapes and forms, clothing items both royal and casual – and that was from the _first_ scroll.

As a token of gratitude; Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi, the King of Pergrande, gifted his nation's savior with ancient samurai artifacts, jewelry, and an assortment of royal clothing. Since he was well aware of the Bushido Code virtues, the **Slayer of the Apocalypse **accepted the generous offer with open arms. The more stylish jewelry came from the Country of Joya, where the blond shinobi had sent a clone to scour the numerous jewelry stores within the confines of the nation's main city. Among those items were an endless line of toys for the children, home decorations to add more flavor to the compound, along with numerous fruits and vegetables that aren't normally found in Fiore.

…_needless to say, Naruto became very satisfied at the reaction met from his wives and children. _

Kurama had no intention of being summoned yesterday, but that didn't go according to plan due to a pleading Yuna, who wished to see her caretaker again. As the tiny fox was considered to be the baby of the family, no one had the heart to deny her of the request. Once the bijuu emerged into the picture, his initial irritated state almost instantaneously inverted into a fanged grin. He was a heartless demon no doubt, but he couldn't lash out at those little kits he had come to treasure. However; Kurama still had a lot on his plate and informed the family that he didn't have time for the Guild reunion, and the family members, including the children, respected the bijuu's decision. They would see him later on.

"Before we get into anything specific, I'd like to ask you something." Erza stated as she rose to her feet and grinned at her spouse's nod. "What do you know about magic?"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto hummed. "Magic is used by mages to perform techniques, and every mage has a magic container inside their body that determines the limits of their magic powers." He began in a wise tone, recapping what he read on the topic a long time ago. He didn't know why his red-haired wife asked such a question, but he wanted to see where this was headed. "In the case the container becomes empty; Ethernano, the term used for magic particles, comes from the atmosphere and enters the mage's body and after a while, the magic power is returned to normal."

"That's correct, Naru-kun. However; you're missing one _special_ fact." Mirajane interjected craftily, amused by the light confusion present on her husband's face.

"Do you remember something _else_ when we read up on magic?" Haku added to the conversation with mischief laced in her voice. "From the book Master gave us when we first arrived to Fairy Tail?"

Espying the blond shinobi's nod, Mikoto continued on for her sister, "Within the confines of that book, there was a mention of a rumored _unused_ part of a mage's magic container."

"The rumored unused part of a mage's magic container." Naruto reiterated his significant other's words before his eyes widened. It didn't take him more than a minute to comprehend the situation. "That means you girls have unlocked the rumored dormant power of mages… **Second Origin**."

"Mhm!" The ladies chorused in unison whilst placing their hands on their hips – they had planned this out for some time now.

The White Dragon Slayer just stood there in shock. He knew how extremely rare it was for mages to unlock the dormant **Second Origin**, which was said to provide an enormous boost of magic power. In all the time he had spent scouring Fiore and annihilating enemy mages, he never once came in contact with an opponent who had attained such power. So how in Kami's name did his wives acquire it?

"Naru-kun. I'm sure you're a little curious as to how this is even possible and I'm more than happy to explain everything. After all; this whole power-up scenario originated with me." Ultear voiced out in a cheery tone, beaming radiantly at the love of her life. "To be perfectly honest; you're the main reason behind how I was able to unravel the mysteries of the **Second Origin**. Do you remember when you showed us the magic books and scrolls that you confiscated from Grimoire Heart's airship?"

At the firm nod, **The Time Mage** kept her bright look intact. "At first; I didn't pay much attention to those items, but all of that changed when I began training with my sisters. I then noticed there were some high level **Arc of Time** related publications – some even I didn't know existed." She continued in the same cheery tone and fiddled with the hem of her dress. "It became clear that Hades didn't trust me enough, but I don't give a damn about that deceased old coot. At least his worthless existence proved to be beneficial in the long run."

Giggling at her husband's amused expression, Ultear finished, "Anyway; once I glanced over the content of those books and scrolls in great detail, I became speechless at the numerous secrets that were contained within them. I knew from that moment on that I had an ocean of potential waiting to be unleashed. That's when I became serious and poured everything into my studies."

Throughout the duration of her purplish-black haired sister's explanation, Kushina had a wide smirk etched to her elegant features. The other female mages beside her were just as smug about the delightful word exchange. After all; when they finally glanced over those aforementioned books and scrolls, they found interesting facts related to their respective magical styles. Therefore; it made sense for the ladies to appear boastful at this point in time – they were even _more_ powerful than before.

After several moments in stillness; the whisked shinobi spoke, "That's fascinating, Ultear-chan. Now I can only assume that your unique magic granted you the ability to unlock the **Second Origin**. However; you still haven't told me how that advancement aided your sisters with their dormant powers."

"Oops, I completely forgot about that. Sorry, Naru-kun." Ultear said with a sheepish grin, causing the blond ninja to chuckle in amusement.

Humming, **The Time Mage** nodded. "Okay; so when I realized that I had triggered the activation of my **Second Origin**, I took it upon myself to indulge even deeper into my studies. Almost three days later, when I uncovered another secret and revealed it to my sisters, let's just say they were blown away." She took a short pause and giggled melodically at how those females reacted back then. "**Arc of Time: Second Origin Release** – that's the secret technique I brought into existence, which allowed the others to unlock their dormant magical powers. When I utilized the technique, markings were seen on their bodies. At first; I assumed this would be an excruciating procedure, but none of my sisters felt any pain whatsoever."

"We're just that awesome!" Mikoto piped in smugly and conjured up a peace sign, to which her sisters smirked in approval.

Naruto's eyes oozed paramount pride at the full-depth explanation. He knew how powerful his wives were firsthand; however, with this earth-shattering revelation, all of them were now on a whole other level. _Still…_ he couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. He realized what his spouses meant – even with his shadow clones at the compound, the experience just wasn't the same. He then shook his head and tossed the thought out the window – it made no sense for him to dwell in the past.

"Ne, Naru-kun?" Erza began in an inquisitive tone, staring at her lover. "Do you want to unlock your **Second Origin** as well?"

Ultear nodded at the input before adding, "I've used this technique a total of 6 times now if I include myself in the mix. I can only handle the ability a limited number of times because I know the full-extent of my capabilities. I'm unsure if one more procedure will strain my body in any way; however, it doesn't hurt to try. Later down the road, I will have to expand my reach."

Smiling softly, the Wizard Saint approached his **Arc of Time** wielding wife and drew her in for a hot sizzling kiss, emitting a cute squeak from the woman in question. Stroking her purplish black hair, he grabbed hold of her hips with one hand and fondled them in an alternative fashion. Letting out an endless line of content moans, Ultear lost herself to ecstasy from the heated movement.

After pulling away slightly, **Earthland's Most Wanted** sucked on his significant other's bottom lip and brought both hands to her perfect derriere before digging his fingers deep into the plump flesh. Once he became satisfied from his actions, he pecked her lips repeatedly, bringing her out of her mindless state. In return; **The Time Mage** panted heavily to regain her composure and puffed out her flushed cheeks.

"I love you, my _Time Pearl_." Naruto held his blushing spouse in his arms and pecked her on the forehead tenderly. "You've done an outstanding job. Not only did you enhance your own magical powers, but you also took it upon yourself to help out your sisters. Our family has now grown even stronger and it's all due to your unbreakable resolve. I'm so proud of you."

"T-thank you, Naru-kun." Ultear whispered in a fragile tone, her heartbeat erratic. "I… I love you so much."

Burying her face into her handsome life-partner's strong arms, the ex-Grimoire Heart mage inhaled his welcoming scent and became overjoyed from hearing his heartwarming praise. Nuzzling her cheek against his chest lovingly, she used her fingers to trace circles around his back and smiled charmingly into the progression – she simply had the most caring and passionate husband of all-time.

Observing the romantic scene in absolute sincerity, Mikoto sighed happily – she could literally see the serene glow on her sister's face from her position. The others shared similar reactions – they didn't need to say a word to show how content they were with the events transpired. Due to her efforts; Ultear not only gave the family the gift of a lifetime, but she also undeniably secured their futures.

"Now then, Ultear-chan." The blond shinobi pulled away from his wife and looked at her fondly. "How do we perform the procedure?"

With a delicate smile, Ultear placed her hands on her spouse's chest. "It's not a major operation, beloved. During the initial phase of my technique's creation, I assumed the procedure had to be done by a removal of clothing; however, that's not the case." She answered in a professional tone, smile intact at the sight of his nod. "When I perfected the technique, Mikoto-chan decided to be the first one to have her **Second Origin** unlocked. All I had to do was grab a firm hold of her wrists and channel my magic in order to allow the markings to spread. I'm going to do the same with you."

Just then; **The Time Mage's** eyes narrowed as she continued, "I want you to stay calm throughout the procedure. The others didn't face any pain, but there is a chance you might experience it. I… I don't have the heart to see my husband in pain and I don't know wh-"

"I'll be fine, Ultear-chan." Naruto interrupted his worried wife with a gentle kiss, easing her in a matter of seconds.

Nodding in a slow manner, Ultear lost all sense of uncertainty and agreed to the change of pace. She knew her handsome life-partner was going to be fine; however, as his devoted wife, she had every right to worry about him. With a small smile, she eased him to the ground and sat down in front of him. She then channeled an ample amount of magical energy into her hands and grabbed hold of his wrists before looking deep into his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. At his confident nod, she took a deep sigh.

Inching closer towards the duo; Erza, Haku, Kushina, Mikoto, and Mirajane looked on as their sister initialized the **Arc of Time: Second Origin Release**. Each of them recalled how it took only a minute for the markings to spread across their bodies. After a few minutes had passed, the ladies narrowed their eyes as a unit – no glowing red markings had appeared anywhere on the blond shinobi's body. Another couple minutes later; the women grew rather concerned – for some bizarre and unexplainable reason, their husband was showing no signs of his ascension to the **Second Origin** whatsoever.

'_What in the world is this? How is he unaffected by my powers?_' Ultear thought to herself and channeled even more magical energy. '_This shouldn't be possible, unless…_'

Eyes wide at the realization; **The Time Mage** breathed out, "Naru-kun. I don't know how, but you've _already_ unlocked the **Second Origin**."

"W-what?" Mirajane gasped at the knowledge, a reaction the others beside her mimicked. "How is that possible?"

All in all; the consorts of the White Dragon Slayer were caught off guard by the turn of events. Ultear assumed her **Arc of Time Magic** was the _only_ way to unlock the **Second Origin**. The rest of the females thought similarly when their sister revealed the mysteries behind that dormant power. However; that clearly wasn't the case. The women were now curious to know how their husband attained such power all by himself. Judging by his current reaction, they realized he was just as confused as them.

Crossing his arms, **Paladin of Pergrande** began cooking up a concoction of ideas inside his head. _How did he unlock it?_ That was the first question he asked himself. _When did it happen?_ Another question he was unable to answer. _Why wasn't he aware of it until now?_ His mind raced to satisfy the endless stream of possibilities. Furrowing his eyebrows, he took everything into consideration – he couldn't afford to leave anything out. After what felt like ages; he emitted a soft breath and nodded to himself.

"Girls, I may have a reasonable hypothesis." Naruto announced into the silence, to which the female mages grew attentive.

"The very second I was gifted the ability to wield magic, I felt something trigger from within. This is even before I went to the Kiyomi Shrine in order to figure out my magical affinities. When I channeled my magical energy for the first time, an initial high power release made its presence known." The Wizard Saint then took a brief pause, in order to allow his wives to fully absorb his theory. "Haku-chan, Kushi-chan, and Miko-chan were also present at the shrine; however, I didn't ask them if they experienced anything comparable to what I had experienced. I assumed that it was a normal first-time sensation for mages so I left it at that. Later on when I learned more about my two different magical styles, I thought maybe those two separate forms of magic led to that first-time power release."

With a deep breath, the blond shinobi finished, "Now; I'm unsure if that's the case. To be perfectly honest with the six of you, I believe all of this revolves around my ability to wield **Hurricane Magic**."

In return; Mirajane's eyes widened significantly as she ran over what her handsome life-partner just voiced out – the other female mages shared similar reactions as they slowly processed his hypothesis on the matter. All of them knew about the all-powerful **Ancient Spell**. This specific genre of magic contains the three most authoritative magic known to mages: **Pure Arts**, **Black Arts**, and **Primordial Art**.

Like they say, nature is a mystery and it cannot hope to become unbalanced without bringing forth severe consequences. To oppose the darkness or **Black Arts**, there is the light or **Pure Arts**. That is a natural phenomenon because for every action, there is an equal or opposite reaction. However; nature must hold an equilibrium of power. This statement was verified when Naruto met Zeref on Tenrou Island, where the **Black Wizard** laid out the fundamental for which **Ancient Spell** was built. In this; it became known that everything answers to the **Primordial Art**, or in other terms, **Hurricane Magic**.

"That… that is just unreal, but the theory does seem to add up." Ultear whispered as she finally regained her shaky composure. "I guess they're right to call it the **Primordial Art**."

"Damn right, dattebane." Kushina added in a daze, woozy from the earth-shattering presumption.

"Naru-kun." Haku began softly, gazing at her significant other. "From the explanation you've given us, I've gathered that your magical powers allowed you to unlock the **Second Origin** almost instantaneously. Is that why Ultear-chan was unable to unlock it for you?"

Humming, **Earthland's Most Wanted** nodded in the affirmative. "It does seems like the most logical explanation. I don't know how it's possible, but every single clue orbits around my adeptness to command **Hurricane Magic**." He scratched his chin before taking a deep sigh. "Maybe that's the reason why I struggled with even the most basic spells at the very start. It's because I somehow managed to utilize my dormant magic container without me even knowing it had awakened. However; once I finally got a hang of my powers, I was able to advance quicker than I had anticipated. It does seem to add up."

"That being said; I do have another hypothesis." Naruto continued with an analytical expression etched to his features, gazing at his speechless wives.

As the ladies remained speechless, the whiskered mage explained, "When I absorbed the powers of Acnologia and entered my **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode** for the first time, I felt something _snap_ from within. This leads me to believe that the intense influx of magical power force-unlocked the **Second Origin**. So what's the real reason? Is it my **Hurricane Magic** that led to the advancement or is it due to my **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode **transformation? I don't know. But what I do know is that I'll have to pour even more effort in improving myself, now that I've unlocked my dormant powers."

**The Ice Princess** nodded dumbly and the others were also stumped for words. However; the consorts of the blond shinobi came to the realization that this scenario readily turned in their favor – all of them now had the **Second Origin** at their disposal. With their husband's powers increasing at a steady pace, the female mages became even more motivated to improve their respective magical styles.

"So did the **Second Origin** allow you girls to enhance your individual skillsets?" Naruto questioned in amusement before letting out a chuckle at the smirks his wives formed.

"But of course, koibito." Mikoto answered slyly, matching her husband's amused tone. "Even before awakening the **Second Origin**, I had remarkable control over my **Inferno Magic**. Then again, _Fire_ was my strongest chakra affinity back in the Elemental Nations. Anyway; I trained endlessly to make sure I adapted to my newfound powers and now, my prowess in the art is phenomenal."

"When I uncovered the mysteries of **Second Origin**, I realized just how beneficial it was to both of my magical styles." Ultear spoke softly before conjuring up a delicate smile on her face. "If I continue to progress at this rate, I seriously believe with more vigorous training, I'll be able to surpass Ur kaa-san's level in the art of **Ice-Make Magic**. By the same token; by dedicating an ample amount of energy to my **Arc of Time Magic**, I'll surely be able to enhance its level as well."

Nodding, Erza crossed her arms. "I never thought I'd become this powerful in my **Requip Magic**; however, the difference has never been more evident." She voiced out and sighed happily at the turn of events. "Naru-kun; I've recently ordered a new armor that can withstand my newfound powers because my previous ones aren't doing the job. Maybe once it's ready, you can place your Fuinjutsu seals to improve its durability. I think that'll make for one _killer_ armor."

"My proficiency I now have in **Whirlpool Magic** is awesome, dattebane." Kushina added her input, grinning widely at the love of her life. "Like Mikoto-chan's strongest affinity is _Fire_, mine is _Water_ so it's understandable to see that I've come along quite nicely in my magical style. If I spend a few more months training with the aid of my shadow clones, I know I can easily achieve my magic's full potential."

"A few weeks ago while I was out on an S-Class mission, I came in contact with a few demons and destroyed them in a matter of seconds." Mirajane piped in cheerfully, literally bouncing on the comfy grass. "Due to another similar instance; I awakened a _new_ **Take-Over **transformation and I think with the aid of the **Second Origin**, this new form is the most dominant one I have at my disposal."

With a small sigh, Haku finalized the conversation, "My prowess in **Blizzard Magic** has enhanced to a level I didn't know existed, but there is still so much more I can do to improve my skillset. I've recently taken the initiative to add my shadow clones into the mix in order to quicken the pace. The **Second Origin** has definitely paved way to a game changing development for all of us."

Naruto leaned back and smiled widely at the word exchange. He couldn't be more proud of his gorgeous wives – the sight of their pleased expressions made him feel very satisfied. He knew that even before attaining the **Second Origin**, his ladies were ruthless in their overall prowess.

"Although I'm itching to observe your newfound skills, I think it's best if we cool off on the training for the time being." **Paladin of Pergrande** announced warmly and established a loving smile at his beautiful spouses. "It's almost noon and we have to get ready to depart for the Guild in a few hours. Let's spend some quality time with the children for now and then we'll be on our way. Tomorrow, we'll host a thorough testing of your skills. Sound good?"

No words were required since the ladies were in agreement. All of them had decided to set aside today for a reunion at Fairy Tail so it made no sense for them to ruin it with training. With a radiant smile, Erza rose to her feet and nodded her head, while the other female mages imitated the action. Just then; Mikoto informed her husband that as of yet, neither she nor the others had told anyone about the **Second Origin **– they wanted to keep it a secret from the Guild members for now.

Naruto couldn't agree more with his wives' unified decision on the matter. In fact; he endorsed the idea of keeping this a secret for the time being. He was a shinobi back in the Elemental Nations – every ninja held at least a few tricks up their sleeves. That being said; they weren't going to leave their surrogate family in the dark for long. But before the White Dragon Slayer and his consorts could make their way towards the compound, a loud chatter from afar brought them to stop dead in their tracks.

At the same time; Leah and Wendy emerged outside the compound with their partners held protectively in their separate embraces. Fully changed into their battle armors, the two little girls had on their ANBU-style masks along with the Acnologia-scaled gloves their father gave to them a while back.

"GET READY, TOU-CHAN!" Leah exclaimed in a determined tone, while her big sister braced herself.

"_Ara ara_, you think you can take on your tou-chan?" Naruto asked slyly and formed a wide grin on his face at the nods he received. "Well come on then. Let's see what you got!"

The training ground became jam-packed with melodic laughter when the ladies of **The White Flash** came to terms with the sudden development. They realized their little sweethearts wished to showcase their skills in the hopes to make their loving tou-chan proud – not that it was needed. Each of the female mages knew without a shadow of a doubt that their husband would always be proud of the children, no matter what. With that; the women sat back down on the comfy grass, watching on the scene fondly.

In the interim; the White Dragon Slayer smirked as his offspring rushed towards him in a blazing speed and readied himself for the upcoming spar session. Dodging his youngest daughter's punch, he appeared behind his eldest in a black-tinged white flash and patted her on the head, causing her to growl cutely. Laughing, he blocked the frenzy series of punches and kicks aimed at him with the utmost ease – Carla and Yuna then made their presence known to aid their companions in the battle.

"Leah-chan!" Wendy shouted whilst skidding backwards, garnering her baby sister's attention. "Let's go for our combination attacks!"

In perfect synchronization, the two daughters of **Earthland's Most Wanted** got into their individual fighting stances and stared at their father intently. Darting ahead; the duo increased the speed of their movements and brought forth an impressive variety of Taijutsu – they had learnt a lot in the past month. Not willing to be left behind, the duo's companions jumped into their positions. Minutes passed as the quartet persisted with a relentless series of attacks; however, their current approach just didn't seem to pan out. Realizing the situation, all of them inched back and braced themselves.

Leah then jumped midair and performed an axe-kick, Wendy moved in with a stretched out fist, Carla twisted her body around with a round-house kick, while Yuna appeared to utilize one of her tail-strikes. This was considered to be their most powerful combination attack. Just then; the quartet stumbled and fell to the ground when their opponent suddenly vanished without a trace, leaving them bewildered. A consensus expression of confusion spread across their features as they turned around in order to glance at their surroundings. The children then mumbled angrily – their father was nowhere to be seen.

Looking at her wonderful kaa-chans on the sidelines, Yuna let out a series of frantic yips, causing the female mages in question to giggle at the adorable sight. Smiling warmly at her daughters, Mirajane pointed a finger dead ahead, showing where her husband was currently located. The remaining ladies shared similar smiles and watched on as the children revolved their heads once more.

"Mou... tou-chan!" Leah wailed at the amused look on her father's face. "Stop moving so fast!"

Naruto chuckled at the whiny tone and without a word, he got back into his fighting stance, to which the children made their way towards him at a furious pace. As he continued to block the combination techniques, he framed a big smile on his face at how far his daughters had come along. Into the momentum; he flashed behind the quartet and whistled to show his latest location, causing the youngsters in question to turn around before grumbling adorably at the change of pace.

With a smirk; the whiskered ninja dodged every attack and matched them blow for blow, but made sure he didn't put any force into his movement whatsoever. He would be damned if he harmed his daughters in any shape or form. He knew where each of them currently stacked up and none of them were at a stage where they could handle an excessive sequence of Taijutsu maneuvers. After all; he received the memories from his shadow clones who had been set aside to train the children during the past month.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

With a bright smile; Leah watched on in awe as her big sister's wind-induced magical technique lunged itself in the direction of her father. Carla and Yuna stood beside the little brunette and shared the smile she had on her face. Just then; the trio's expressions morphed and their eyes widened once the powerful maneuver became absorbed into a translucent-colored barrier in a matter of seconds.

Panting lightly to regain her composure, Wendy narrowed her eyes at the sight – she knew her attack wasn't going to connect but she had to try regardless of that fact. As the quartet joined forces once again, they readied themselves before charging after their opponent. Sweat started to roll down their foreheads but the kids didn't care about that – they were simply having too much fun right now.

Fifteen minutes later; Leah took off her mask and collapsed to her knees, bringing the spar session to a brief close. Even though she was a civilian and had no magical powers, the little brunette held a vast amount of stamina which didn't surprise the blond shinobi – she was truly his daughter. Wendy also appeared to be fatigued from the spar, but she fared better than her baby sister due to the fact she could wield magic and also because she was older. Likewise; Carla and Yuna were just as exhausted.

The situation made sense. Since none of the children had participated in a long-scaled battle scenario during the past month, it was comprehensible to see how a thirty minute non-stop spar session caused all of them to appear out of it. With a gentle smile on his face; Naruto sat down on the grass and pulled his daughters into his embrace before kissing each of them on the forehead – he couldn't be more pleased to see how much the children had grown. At the same time; the ladies approached the content group and sat down beside them with looks of paramount fondness etched to their features.

"Are you proud of us, tou-chan?" Leah asked eagerly, glancing up at her father. Wendy nodded in a haste since she also wanted to hear the answer. "We trained really hard."

"Now what kind of a question is that? Why wouldn't I be proud of my little angels?" Naruto responded in a kind tone and tightened his hold on the group. "From the very start of the battle, it became obvious to me how far each of you have come along. Not only did you perform flawlessly in your combination attacks, but you also had perfect timing. I thoroughly enjoyed the fact you worked together as a team and tried using that to your advantage."

Kissing his children on the head alternatively, the Wizard Saint finished, "You never have to ask if I'm proud of you. I'll forever be proud of my daughters, no matter what. I love all of you so much. Always remember that."

Leah, Wendy, and their companions lit up like stadium lights upon hearing the explanation – they knew their father would be proud of them but his heartwarming words truly made them feel special. Nuzzling their faces into his body, they sniffled into the progression, relishing in the heartwarming moment.

Meanwhile; the ladies of the White Dragon Slayer smiled softly at the beautiful sight. They heard each word spoken and it was just like each of them had thought – their husband would always be proud of the children. As a gentle breeze blew into the vicinity, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family basked in the peaceful atmosphere. Nothing was more precious than a loving family bonding moment.

* * *

(3 Hours Later: Fairy Tail Guild)

* * *

As evening time struck Magnolia Town; the entire populace of Fairy Tail stood outside the main gate of their Guild, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their fellow mage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. A few days into the blond shinobi's departure, Makarov finally revealed where his subordinate had gone off to. Needless to say, the mages were shocked to the core – none of them had ever stepped foot out of Fiore; however, the blond shinobi was on a mission from the West corner of Earthland to the East.

That being said; the Guild members became very concerned about the details of that mission. They knew with the heavy reputation the man had, dark mages would descend upon him like infatuated moths to an intense flame. Slowly and steadily, their heavy concerns did seem to fade with each passing day as the ladies kept them posted whenever they visited the Guild. Now; the mages of Fairy Tail grinned from ear to ear – it was finally time for their blond-haired surrogate family member to arrive.

On the sidelines; the civilians of Magnolia Town were also awaiting the **Slayer of the Apocalypse's** arrival. A series of rumors had spread across the town and a majority of the townspeople, _especially_ the man's fangirls, became quite eager to see him again. Just then; a black-tinged white flash made its presence known, to which everyone shuffled around in a comical, heated fashion.

"NARUTO NII-SAN!" Lisanna squealed loudly whilst dashing forward.

"Hey there, Lisanna-chan." Naruto said with a chuckle, hugging his excited sister-in-law.

Before the youngest Strauss sibling could even get another word out, she wailed as she was pulled away from her brother-in-law's embrace. With a glare set on Elfman, who was the one responsible for the action, she crossed her arms in annoyance while the male Strauss crushed the blond shinobi with his own enthusiastic embrace. Naruto wheezed out a smirk at the antics. Placing a hand over her mouth, Mirajane giggled at her siblings – the sound of Elfman's _manly_ rants brought everyone to laugh.

The remaining ladies watched on the scene with radiant smiles on their faces – the children of course were the most happy to see their Guild members act in such a manner. Following suit; the whiskered ninja enjoyed the reunion with each of his surrogate family members. Jiraiya, Gildarts, and Makarov were the last to embrace their fellow mage, who was more than willing to return the action.

Meanwhile; Mikoto flashed her **Sharingan** and let out a vicious growl aimed at her husband's fangirls, causing all of them to stumble back and pale in the highest degree of fear. With a dark smirk etched to her features, she wordlessly deactivated her dojutsu – she knew those _hussies_ couldn't do a damn thing about it. The rest of the blond shinobi's wives became content with their sister's actions – none of them had any intention of allowing those stupid fangirls anywhere near their beloved significant other.

"You girls haven't changed." Katsya said with a giggle, amused by her surrogate little sisters.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Katsya nee-san?" Haku asked in an innocent tone, to which the female vampire laughed merrily.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun." Makarov said warmly, glancing up at the blond shinobi. "I'm positive that you have a lot to tell and by the same token, we have a lot to ask. I think we should head inside the Guild so we can have ourselves a conversation."

Not requiring another word; the large group made their way inside the Guild Hall, provoking the civilians of Magnolia Town to scamper off in the opposite direction.

Once Naruto and his family entered the confines of the large structure, they smiled at the welcoming sight. An enormous spread of cuisines were positioned on several of the tables, music resonated from numerous in-wall speakers, while banners dangled down from the ceiling – it truly was a welcome home party in every sense of the word. Following suit; Naruto, his wives, and his children took their respective seats. Each of the members of the Guild immediately sat down nearby and became highly attentive – a pin drop silence observed.

"Wow this is the first time I've seen Fairy Tail so _civil_." **The White Flash** said coolly, causing a majority of the populace to chuckle in amusement.

"Well…" Lisanna trailed off in a not-so hidden cheeky tone. "…I've taught Natsu-kun how to behave."

Natsu grumbled at the female Strauss' words, to which the half-hearted chuckles morphed into wide-spread laughter. It seemed impossible; however, with a vicious lashing, Lisanna somehow managed to suppress the Fire Dragon Slayer's brash attitude. He remained over-eccentric at times, but only when it was warranted. Due to this course of action, Natsu had finally begun to display a level of maturity.

"Aye…" Happy nodded in agreement, pleased at his partner's growth.

"Meh. I don't see much improvement in flame-brain's character." Gray snorted in a flat tone. He then smirked at his female companion, who shook her head comically. "Isn't that right, Juvia-chan?"

Juvia giggled at the word exchange and held onto the black-haired man's hand tightly. She was so pleased to see how close the two of them had grown over the passage of time. Gray readily accepted her a while back. The mages of Fairy Tail were aware of the duo's closeness and were happy for them. This went to show almost everyone at the Guild had matured significantly – as they say, life is too short.

Due to Fairy Tail's reputation which was skyrocketing with each passing day, the populace knew they had to act accordingly. The other Legal Guilds were trying their best to one-up them so they couldn't afford to showcase themselves as troublemakers. Even the most verbal of the mages understood they had to branch out of their former childish tendencies. After all; it was in their best interests.

"Frozen turd." Natsu growled, prompting a back and forth between him and the **Ice-Make** wielder.

'…_then again, some things never change._' The blond shinobi thought in hilarity, entertained by the duo's antics.

Leah and Wendy laughed melodically at the two bickering mages. Whenever they made their routine visits at the Guild with their parents, they always saw Natsu and Gray engaged in childish arguments. Beside the little girls, the ladies watched on the humorous scene – this made for one nostalgic sight.

Eyes twinkling in mischief, Levy hummed. "Gajeel-kun also knows how to be polite now." She added in a smug tone, trigging another round of laughter.

With a sigh; Gajeel slumped into his seat. He truly hated the lectures his female companion gave him every so often regarding proper etiquettes. However; he did understand the situation and since Fairy Tail had a reputation to uphold, he realized he had to fix himself up. He couldn't afford to be a frequent troublemaker any longer – he was actually thankful for Levy being so attentive towards him.

'_Heh._' Pantherlily thought with a smirk, amused at his partner. '_That girl has beaten some much-need sense into you, Gajeel. At least you don't whine anymore. That's a load off my back._'

"These troublesome brats have matured. Seeing them grow has made everything worthwhile." Makarov voiced out proudly, easily matching his pride-filled expression. "Now I think it's time we heard about your journey, Naruto-kun." With a chuckle, he shook his head at his subordinate. "Or should I say… **Paladin of Pergrande**."

Kushina grinned widely at the mention of her husband's latest moniker – she, like the rest of the ladies, were very proud to see how much influence the blond shinobi had all over Earthland. Not only did his achievement enhance the Uzumaki-Namikaze family's reputation, but it also secured Fairy Tail's position as the strongest Legal Guild in the nation of Fiore. The other Guilds weren't even in the same league.

Letting out a chuckle of his own, the White Dragon Slayer questioned, "Where should I begin?"

"I think the Pergrande Kingdom is the place to start, otouto." Gildarts piped into the conversation, smiling at his surrogate little brother. "Rumor has spread all across Earthland of how you fought a war to obtain your new moniker. I for one want to know why that war came into existence."

A little over two weeks ago; Jiraiya and Gildarts heard of this development from one of their spy network clients while they were off on a mission. Katsya, who was among the duo, became highly concerned for the blond shinobi's health. To hear the man fought in a war completely caught the trio off guard, even though they believed in his strength and that he could take care of himself. Jiraiya knew this better than anyone, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned for his former student's well-being.

However; due to an unfortunate incident, the spy network teammates were unable to communicate with the White Dragon Slayer. Within the confines of the town they were situated in, the local power grid station technicians accidentally unleashed a dangerous electromagnetic pulse, which fried the internal circuits of every nearby technological device, including the ones that were pure lacrima based.

Jiraiya, Gildarts, and Katsya, each of whom had their respective **Communication Lacrima** on their person at that time, were left bewildered at the infuriating turn of events. The residents of that town were on the same exact page. When the trio finally got their devices repaired, it was too late – the blond was already on route. It made no sense for them to ask such questions then.

Espying the consensus reaction, Naruto leaned back into his chair. "The nation of Pergrande is occupied by samurai and there are no mages present. Their leader goes by the name Kazuhiko Nobuyoshi." Taking a sigh, he scratched the back of his head. "When I stepped foot into the Kingdom, I could tell something was amiss. It turned out that I wasn't wrong in my assumption."

"What happened?" Jiraiya inquired, ready to hear more of the story.

With his eyes fixed on the populace, **The White Flash** continued, "A war broke loose the following morning and almost 6,500 enemy samurai emerged into the picture."

"6,500?!" Loke yelled in disbelief, his eyes wide as saucers. The others fared no better – they were undeniably shocked at the revelation.

Regaining her composure, Levy shook her head. "That is far too convenient." She muttered under her breath, confusion evident in her tone of voice. "It's highly illogical to assume that this wasn't planned beforehand. It makes no sense for an army of such magnitude to surface overnight."

"I agree." Freed added his input with a frown on his face. "Naruto-san. The way in which you phrased your statement leads me to believe Pergrande's King was unaware of the army's arrival. What I would like to know is: how did almost six and a half thousand soldiers appear without the King's knowledge?"

"I was just getting to that." **Earthland's Most Wanted** retorted calmly, triggering the crowd to squirm impatiently for the answer.

"Levy-san, Freed-san. The both of you are correct. Kazuhiko-dono wasn't aware of this development. It's because the opposing side's leader was his own _brother_." As a majority of the populace gasped loudly at the revelation, Naruto cleared his throat in order to diffuse the reaction. Once the mages hesitantly settled down, he sighed deeply. "Yes. That's why. Hiro Nobuyoshi, the King's brother, orchestrated everything leading up to the war. He allowed those samurai to enter the nation of Pergrande."

Scratching his chin, Makarov stared at his subordinate. "Okay; that explains how those enemies entered the nation and in such a discrete manner." He spoke into the silence whilst narrowing his eyes. "But why did the King's own flesh and blood instigate this despicable betrayal?"

"Isn't it obvious, ji-ji?" Naruto stated in the same calm tone before shaking his head. "Greed. Hiro was power hungry and wanted to gain control over the Pergrande Kingdom. He thought his brother's lenient attitude towards his subjects was unfitting for a King. He took it upon himself to persuade other samurai to his cause. He wanted to become a tyrant and rule with an iron fist."

Many were seen frowning while others were seen gritting their teeth – they couldn't believe the gall of this foolish Hiro character who betrayed not only the Kingdom but also his own brother. The mages of Fairy Tail considered one another as family; they didn't take the knowledge of this family-feud kindly.

"What a stupid man." Natsu stated fiercely with fire blazing from his clenched fists.

Once the mages reluctantly settled down, the Wizard Saint proceeded, "I took the lead and went charging ahead with Toma-dono's subordinates who were my teammates on the mission. Kento Nakajima, the Pergrande King's royal guard, also tagged along with us. With my speed, I eradicated around three-quarter of the enemy samurai, while the others performed amiably as well. Hiro wasn't present on the battlefield because he was somewhere else at the time. Anyway; the war came to a close in a few hours and at the end of it all, Kazuhiko-dono remained King of the nation of Pergrande."

The ladies smiled at their fellow mages, all of whom were fully enshrouded in the story telling. After all; their husband had informed them of the war during his regular late-night calls so they weren't surprised right now. Even though they had informed the Guild members with their lover's progress during the travel, they hadn't revealed anything specific. All of them had decided to let their husband reveal the information himself when he arrived home – suspense can be a good thing once in a while.

Meanwhile; Leah and Wendy frowned, an expression their respective partners mimicked. When the quartet heard their father had fought in a war, they became scared beyond belief. The most frantic reaction came from Yuna but it made perfect sense – she is the baby of the family, after all. Needless to say, it took the ladies a while to calm their offspring down. Once the children talked with their father later that night, their worries were put to ease when they saw that he was completely fine.

"Damn… Naruto-san took care of almost the entire army by himself." Laxus whispered in awe, his eyes widened at the revelation.

As numerous mages nodded dumbly to Laxus' input, Gajeel cleared his throat. "How did the King of Pergrande deal with his brother?" He asked in a wise tone, propping his elbows against the table. "You explained that Pergrande is samurai populated. Moreover, you deliberately left out the information regarding Hiro, the one responsible for the war. That means a battle to the death transpired between the two brothers. Am I correct?"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto manifested a small smile. "Wow; I'm very impressed, Gajeel-san. May I ask how you reached that verdict?" He voiced out, inwardly surprised by the man's reasoning.

"…me." Gajeel murmured _timidly_, perplexing the entire populace of Fairy Tail.

"Was that your impersonation of a mute mouse, Gajeel-san?" **Earthland's Most Wanted** queried in a blunt tone, staring at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "If so, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on a job well done."

Mikoto fell off her chair and laughed hysterically at her husband's comment – she always enjoyed his sense of humor. Wiping her tears that came from the heavy laughter, she sat back down and turned to glance over at her sisters, all of whom were still laughing at the word exchange. All in all; a volcanic laughter erupted inside the Guild Hall, instigating the Iron Dragon Slayer to seethe in rage.

'_Only you could transform a serious situation into a laughing matter, otouto_.' Gildarts thought in amusement, chuckling at the turn of events.

"I…" Gajeel hissed in a snake-like fashion, irritated by the blond's sly remark. "…I said it's because Levy-chan makes me read history books in our free time."

Letting out a giggle, Levy rubbed her male companion's back as a means of comfort. Once the members of Fairy Tail caught onto the Iron Dragon Slayer's answer, the volume brought forth from the consensus laughter increased manifold. Following suit; Gajeel growled in embarrassment – he should've just remained silent instead. His recently discovered maturity appeared to be rather disadvantageous.

"You're right, Gajeel-san." Naruto answered with his smile intact and nodded his head. "I did leave out that information because Hiro and Kazuhiko-dono engaged in a battle to the death. I also explained how Kazuhiko-dono remained King so it's no mystery as to who won that fight."

With a deep breath, **Paladin of Pergrande** finished, "Moving on; the aftermath of the war was not a pleasant sight because the long-ranged battle completely destroyed the landscape. It took a week to reconstruct the nation, even with over a hundred shadow clones lending a hand. On the final day of our stay, Kazuhiko-dono presented me with my new moniker. That's how I obtained it."

In return; silence reigned supreme inside the Guild Hall. A majority of the mages readily accepted the information, while others were processing it with greater detail. Now they realized why the blond shinobi was granted with yet another moniker – it made sense. All in all, the members of Fairy Tail became very pleased – this gave them even more motivation to improve themselves.

"What a manly story!" Elfman exclaimed with a grin on his face.

The male Strauss strongly pictured his brother-in-law to be the personification of manliness – that came to no surprise to the Fairy Tail populace. Elfman remained eccentric at moments, but like the rest of his Guild mates, he also matured significantly. To this day; it remains a mystery whether Evergreen played a part in this development or not, but the female mage's smile spoke volumes of her appreciation.

'_He's such a man-baby._' Evergreen thought with a giggle, glancing over at her male companion. '_Then again… he is my man-baby._'

"Okay that makes sense, Naruto-kun." Jiraiya added, satisfied by his former student's explanation. He knew enough of the Bushido Code to comprehend the situation. "I do have a question I want to ask you, but it can wait for now."

The Wizard Saint merely nodded – he knew what his former teacher wanted to talk about; however, now wasn't the appropriate time to host such a serious exchange. Rotating his vision towards his Guild's leader, he spotted the old man's firm nod, conveying that the discussion was going to be held _very_ soon.

"Naruto-san, what about the treaty?" Laxus inquired in the utmost curiosity, eyes fixed at his fellow blond mage. "A little over 2 weeks ago, a rumor spread about the King's unsuspected departure. Ji-ji informed us that Fiore and Pergrande have recently joined forces; however, none of us were given the specifics. Even now we're unaware of the treaty details. Care to fill in the blanks?"

"I wish I could, but I can't." Naruto replied in a firm tone and shook his head. "I promised Toma-dono that I would remain silent until he decided to announce the details himself. So I hope you can understand my reasoning on the matter."

The Fairy Tail populace were a little depressed by the answer but all of them understood their fellow mage's point of view – they couldn't ask him to break such a promise. Even the ladies were unaware of the treaty details because of that very same reason. Therefore; the gathered crowd readily came to terms with the development, knowing the King would shed light on the situation sooner or later.

"What about the Country of Bellum?" Alzack asked in concern, prompting a few mages to widen their eyes at the mention. "It's called the Land of War for a reason. Are the wars still going on?"

As the hall occupants became engulfed in muteness, Naruto shook his head. "The wars are no longer a problem in Bellum. The nation is a barren wasteland now." He said flatly, easing the worry evident on a majority of the mages' faces. "There's literally nothing of interest whatsoever; unless of course you wish to sightsee thousands upon thousands of human skulls and bones."

Bisca turned pale at the statement because dead corpses _terrified_ her to no end. She decided to never travel anywhere near the Country of Bellum – Fiore is the best place to stay. Almost every mage shared the same thought process – why would they willingly step foot into such an area? Since he stood firm on the decision to respect the Konol tribe's privacy, Naruto deliberately left out the information.

Toma. E. Fiore and his followers were aware of the tribespeople because they got a chance to greet them on their way back to Fiore. whereas the ladies were granted a virtual tour of the tribe due to a **Video Communication Lacrima** session. That being said; what _truly_ went down in Bellum remained a mystery to all but the blond shinobi – he made good on his promise to Kolya, the tribe's chief.

"You travelled to the Country of Joya as well. Didn't you, Naruto-san?" Espying the nod, Macao crossed his arms. "Is… is it true?" His eyes began to twinkle while drool trickled down his chin, irritating many of the nearby mages. "Are the people filthy rich?!"

"Mou…" Yuna yipped in a whiny tone, glaring at the dark blue-haired man. "…ugly."

In a comical fashion; Macao slid off his seat and visibly blanched at the insult made to his facial appearance. At that very second, each and every female in the vicinity cooed at the tiny fox who they considered to be the epitome of adorableness. Watching on as her wailing fox partner got yanked back and forth by the squealing group of women individually, Leah held her ribs and laughed loudly.

A majority of the men merely shook their heads with Natsu being the most vocal – everyone at Fairy Tail knew about Macao's occasional hunger for treasures. Then again; with the exception of the ladies, no one was given a full-depth explanation about the Country of Joya. Rumor had it that the people in that specific nation were calculated to be the wealthiest people in Earthland. So the Guild mates were interested to learn more about the nation that also went by the name Land of Jewel.

"They're doing all right, Macao-san." Naruto responded coolly, amused by the man's infatuation for materialistic items. "To be perfectly honest, we stepped into Joya and swiftly made our way out. Since we had a fixed time schedule to maintain, we couldn't afford to needlessly prolong our journey."

With that; the Guild mates launched a sequence of questions aimed at the White Dragon Slayer but out of everyone who spoke, Laki Olietta _clearly_ stood out from the rest. Instead of following the others, she seemed adamant on gathering knowledge about the Country of Bosco, or the Land of Wood. That came to no surprise to the others – Laki was a **Wood-Make** user, after all. After an hour passed into the seemingly never-ending conversation, the Guild mates were finally satisfied.

Leaning back into his chair; Naruto sighed. "All right. I've answered each question so it's only fair I ask a question of my own." He smiled at the numerous nods he received in return. "How do you all like the new dormitories?"

"I LOVE IT!" Lucy cried, to which a bulk of the hall occupants, _cringed_ at the volume.

Eyes wide at the realization, the blonde-haired girl lowered her head. "Oops… sorry." She added with a sheepish chuckle, embarrassed at her recent faux pas. "I do love the new dormitory, Naruto-san. The contractor came to the Guild and asked each of us about our personal preferences. When the construction was complete, I couldn't believe how luxurious my dorm turned out to be. It's even more luxurious than the room I had back at the Heartfilia Konzern."

The other mages could only agree wholeheartedly to their peer's input. It was an honor to have Fiore's highest-ranked contractor behind the construction of the new dormitories. Not only that; but the whiskered shinobi's shadow clones proved to be a major help for the outer infrastructure, along with the security enhancement those replicas made to the building via Fuinjutsu seals. Naruto made sure that no expense was spared – this was a gift from him and his wives to Fairy Tail, after all.

Although the Guild mates were unaware of the total cost of the construction, their jaws met the ground once their Guild Master revealed how much the Uzumaki-Namikaze family had spent on them – a total of _350 Million Jewels_. Once the members of Fairy Tail drifted back to the realm of the living, the men and women graciously accepted the generous gesture and took delight in moving into their respective dormitories.

With a nod, Cana grinned. "Not only is my personal dorm insanely spacious, but it also has a wonderful built-in bar that the contractor installed in the room." She chirped merrily, tilting her head from side to side. "There's also a bar on the main lounge of the female dormitory, which contains an endless stock of drinks. Not to mention the bar located here at the Guild. What more could I possibly need?"

"What you need to do is learn how to cut back on your needless drinking, Cana-chan." Laxus groaned at his female companion's response. "It's become a bothersome habit."

Narrowing her eyes, the **Card Magic** user snapped, "Oh shut it, Laxus-kun."

Gildarts merely sighed at his daughter's behavior, a reaction his companion Katsya shared. Ever since the female vampire came into his life, she readily brought up the notion to help get Cana off her alarming drinking habit. The duo didn't mind if she drank in moderation, but the way she devoured those drinks nowadays troubled them to no end. When Laxus came to them and raised the issue, the duo became even more concerned. Mage or not, such a steadfast addiction is _not_ healthy.

Following suit; the **Crash Magic** wielder and his female companion tried to talk sense into the young brunette; however, they just couldn't achieve the result they desired. Cana did seem to settle down somewhat due to the conversation – she realized her father wasn't pleased by her overgrowing obsession over alcohol. After that episode; Gildarts and Katsya gave the young woman some space, but knew should it go too far, they would have to take the necessary precautions. The both of them cared too much for her to let the endless alcohol consumption continue to go unsupervised.

The other Guild mates cheerfully voiced out their own appreciation – all of them told the White Dragon Slayer how much they treasured their new living accommodations. Naruto, his wives, and his children smiled at the enthusiastic group and happily basked in each word spoken. But before Elfman could explain how _manly_ his spacious room was, he paused once he heard a loud shuffling noise.

"I hate to be the one to break this interaction apart…" Makarov trailed off whilst reaching for his coat pocket. "…but there's something I need you all to see."

Fairy Tail's Guild Master then took out a small package and held it in his hands, puzzling many of his gathered subordinates. As soon as he unwrapped the item, a stream of bright light shot upward and caused a video screen to hover midair – this was a holographic letter. Although such technology was a common sight to behold in Earthland, the old man's tone spoke volumes of its seriousness. With that; the crowd settled down as a unit and narrowed their eyes at the screen, while the holographic words from the letter slowly began to decrypt into a readable format.

"_Salutations, Legal Guilds of Fiore. _

_According to Earthland's most notable historians, a rough estimate of four hundred years ago, dragon-kind reigned supreme over all mankind. Then, a devastating incident transpired which shook the very fabric of reality – an episode that came to be recognized as the Dragon Civil War. Due to this course of action, many lives were lost – the population of both man and beast left shattered in its wake. However; a lone creature known by all to be the Apocalypse Dragon made his presence known and self-proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. That event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. _

_Articulated directly from scholars who studied ancient hieroglyphics and tablets, The Dragon King Festival was a ritual devised to crown the next Dragon King – an event Acnologia dominated on every occasion, thereby allowing him to sustain the self-proclaimed title. Since the last noted ritual was held nearly two centuries ago, not many from this generation are aware of its existence. Although this information hasn't been accredited, it's ill-advised to blatantly refute such a large claim._

_Having said all of that, I believe it's finally time for a revolution. Therefore; I, Toma E. Fiore, hereby nullify the notion of the Dragon King Festival in order to usher in a new era which will from this moment onward, be forever etched into history as the Grand Magic Games. So let it be written, so let it be done. _

_The Grand Magic Games will be an annual competition and its sole purpose is to effectively determine the strongest Legal Guild in Fiore; however, no Dark Guild is permitted entry. I've specifically designed Domus Flau – a large arena located on the west mountains in Crocus, Fiore's capital, to be the location where this yearly event shall be held. As this is going to be the 1__st__ ever Grand Magic Games tournament, I request every Legal Guild to enter – the Guild Masters themselves are not allowed to participate. This tournament will be held approximately 6 months from now. The rules, fixed time, and exact date of this event shall be handed out to each Master of the participating Legal Guilds at the next meeting of the Guild Masters. _

_On another note: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Fiore's own and S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, has been appointed to be the esteemed guest of this 1__st__ ever Grand Magic Games. As many are aware, Naruto-dono slayed the legendary Apocalypse Dragon and saved us all from the beast that has brought destruction upon Earthland for the past four centuries. The battle between the two of them has been viewed throughout the nations. There will be a special ceremony held to initiate the Grand Magic Games and to announce another matter which shall be kept secret until the dawn of the tournament. For now, please observe patience until the next meeting of the Guild Masters to learn more about this upcoming event._

_I advise each legal mage to train hard so he or she can make their Guild proud. That's it for now. If any changes are to occur later down the road, you'll be informed accordingly. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Toma E. Fiore. _"

The populace of Fairy Tail were poles apart in their reaction towards this holographic letter. Some of them had their eyes widened to comical proportions, some had their jaws dropped rather painfully, while others illustrated their impressive acting skills by gaping like fish – this took all but _one_ by surprise.

"O-oh sweet Kami-sama…" Reedus mumbled as he dropped his paintbrush – the portable canvas on his lap crushed by the pressure infused into his vibrating hands.

"Naru-kun…" Haku trailed off once she gradually regained her shaky composure. "…why didn't you tell us about this?"

The remaining ladies nodded almost robotically – no words dared escaped their lips. None of them had even fathomed a possibility of such a large-scaled tournament. This dwarfed the importance presented in the S-Class Exams. This was going to be a battle between the Legal Guilds, after all. Beside the women, their daughters also appeared dazed out of their minds from this earth-shattering revelation.

"Toma-dono revealed his plan to craft the Grand Magic Games while we were at the Pergrande Kingdom." Naruto stated flatly and smirked at the overall comical reaction. "He wanted to finalize the tournament details when we got back to Fiore. I promised to keep it a secret until he gave me the permission to disclose the information."

Scratching the back of his head, **Earthland's Most Wanted** continued, "But I am a little surprised to see the announcement so early. From what we had discussed, I assumed that he would reveal the details about the Grand Magic Games at the next meeting of the Guild Masters. Then again; he hasn't disclosed much of the details in this letter."

With a heavy breath, Makarov nodded to the blond's input. "I see. Well I'm not too surprised by the mention of that Dragon King Festival. After all; we all saw that battle against Acnologia firsthand. What surprised me was the mention of this upcoming Grand Magic Games tournament." He spoke with a small smile. He didn't know what lied ahead for his subordinates but had the utmost belief in them. "I can tell that the next Guild Masters meeting is going to be an earful. I'm sure that every legal mage who plans to participate in this tournament is itching to find out more about it."

With the recollection of the Apocalypse Dragon, Natsu clenched his fists – he still didn't know what happened to his dragon parent Igneel and he wanted to find out. Gajeel shared a similar thought process – he needed to uncover the mysteries behind Metalicana's disappearance. The duo were then pulled away from their internal struggles once their respective partners looked at them in concern.

"DAMN STRAIGHT JI-JI!" Natsu roared as he hastily reverted back into his trademark attitude whilst smacking his fists together. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Lisanna giggled at her companion's enthusiasm but had to admit – the sheer magnitude of this approaching event was unreal to say the least. The other mages of Fairy Tail were chattering loudly amongst themselves – all of them undeniably shocked to the core by the mention of this new event.

"So you've been named esteemed guest, otouto?" Gildarts said asked with his voice laced in pride before crossing his arms. "Sounds good to me."

"What I want to know is: how many people are allowed to enter this tournament?" Gray asked with a rub of his temples, showing his curious state. "There's a lot that has been revealed but at the same time, the lack of details leaves much to be desired."

Before the blond shinobi could answer, Laxus cleared his throat. "Naruto-san. I know you made a promise to the King to remain silent, but can you at least tell us about the special ceremony?" He asked in the utmost seriousness, staring at his fellow mage. "I'll even be content to know the time of the event than to know absolutely nothing whatsoever."

The other mages were in agreement. If this was anything like the S-Class Exams tournament, then there would definitely be a limited number of contestants allowed passage. This made for one confusing scenario – how could they possibly choose who or who not to send to the tournament? Then again; they didn't know what to expect from this newly-coined tournament.

"Truth be told, I'm unaware of the details." Naruto answered calmly and chuckled at the way numerous mages deflated. "The purpose of the Grand Magic Games tournament and the fact I was selected to be its esteemed guest – that's all I know at this moment. Toma-dono himself was unsure of the full-depth rules and regulations and that's why he wanted to finalize his plans when we arrived back to Fiore."

As the members of Fairy Tail agreed with the blond shinobi's reasoning on the matter, a majority of them went over the details of the holographic letter to give it another thorough read. Apart from the place allocated for the tournament, nothing else was revealed in the letter. Therefore; the populace would just have to wait until the next Guild Masters meeting to learn more about the forthcoming Grand Magic Games. To say their interests were piqued was the understatement of the century.

"I'm so happy that my husband is going to be the esteemed guest for this tournament!" Ultear chirped in a cheerful tone, while the other ladies grinned along to the input.

"True that, Ultear-chan!" Mirajane high-fived her sister with a cheery tone of her own. "With Naru-kun selected to initiate the Grand Magic Games, our Guild will gain an even greater reputation."

"We have to prepare ourselves, dattebane." Kushina said seriously as she ran a few fingers through her luscious red hair. "I am positive that this tournament will be unlike anything we've ever seen before."

"Oh loosen up, Kushina-chan." Mikoto retorted slyly, causing her best friend to roll her eyes. "Fairy Tail has a total of _10_ S-Class mages. No matter what; we're going to win this tournament because those other Legal Guilds don't even stand a ghost of a chance."

Makarov smiled at the interaction – he knew that with his Guild's reputation skyrocketing by the day, his subordinates would face no problems in this upcoming tournament. As a matter of fact, a majority of citizens all across Earthland have self-proclaimed Fairy Tail to be the strongest Guild of all-time. However; the Grand Magic Games could easily transform that unofficial status into an official one.

Just then; Makarov turned serious. "Naruto-kun." He spoke in a tone that easily matched his serious expression. "I think we need to have a few words. The presence of your wives is also required."

**The White Flash** merely gave a nod – he could see how troubled his surrogate-grandfather appeared at the moment. Redirecting his vision towards his wives, he descried the overall serious reaction, showing how each of them felt on the matter. As the rest of the Guild mates were too busy chatting amongst themselves, none of them paid any attention to this inaudible back and forth.

Makarov then discretely gestured for Jiraiya and Gildarts to tag along, and the duo did so without a second of hesitation. Watching on as her two spy network teammates walked away; Katsya stood confused by the sudden development, but she didn't want to question her wise leader's judgment.

"Are you four going to be all right here?" Naruto asked as he crouched down and smiled warmly at his precious little daughters.

"Hai, tou-chan!" Leah chirped merrily. "We'll hang out with Katsya oba-chan!"

"That's right! We're going to have so much fun today, Leah-chan!" Katsya matched her surrogate niece's giddy tone, smiling the whole while. "Don't worry, otouto. I'm more than happy to babysit the kids."

Nodding, Naruto smiled at his surrogate sister and patted her on the shoulder, to which the woman in question widened her smile. As Gildarts considered the blond shinobi to be his surrogate little brother, it made sense for Katsya to recognize the man in the same respect. Naruto welcomed the idea with open arms, while the ladies already treated the female vampire like she was their older sister-figure.

"Today I'm going to brush your fur, Yuna-chan." Lisanna cooed with her eyes sparkling in joy. "I even brought you the candies you like!"

Yuna purred adorably at the notion – she cherished those rainbow colored candies. A few meters away; Carla sighed as she was hauled away by Happy, who began ranting about the wonders of fish, causing Natsu to snicker at the events transpired. Watching on the scene; Mirajane smiled at her wonderful younger sibling who had always been gentle towards her beautiful little sweethearts.

All in all, the ladies were content with leaving their children behind with their surrogate family – they could trust them blindly. With that; Naruto and his wives gave out one final warm glance at the large gathering of people before all of them took off towards the staircase a safe distance away.

* * *

(Inside Makarov Dreyer's Office)

* * *

Twisting the handle to the well-secured door, the **Slayer of the Apocalypse** entered his Guild Master's office. Allowing his wives to step inside first, he followed suit a second later before he shut the door behind him. Currently; Jiraiya, Gildarts, and Makarov were seated in their respective chairs with paramount seriousness etched to their features. Mimicking the facial expressions, the group eased into the chairs nearby and braced themselves – the thick air within the confines reeked of dire importance.

"Naruto-kun." Makarov began in a stern tone, staring at his subordinate. "I'm glad that you've established an ever greater name for yourself by accepting Toma-dono's mission. However; by doing so, you triggered a cataclysmic reaction from the Dark Guilds." Worry and concern filled his eyes as the blond shinobi sat there with his normal, emotionless gaze. "Tartarus has now raised their bounty to a total of _5 Billion _Jewels. You do know what that means, right?"

Erza gritted her teeth at the word exchange. She, and the rest of the ladies, knew just how dangerous this situation had become. It was like witnessing a visual metamorphosis – the Dark Guilds were no longer playing games. The hatred those dark mages held for **Earthland's Most Wanted **transformed hysterically, and the ladies weren't going to allow the slandering of their husband's name to persist.

"Jiraiya and I have exhausted our resources in the attempt to learn more about Tartarus, but we haven't made any significant progress." Gildarts pierced the thick silence like a sword embedded deep into a person's flesh. "We've gone through almost every lead imaginable, but they all proved to be dead ends thus far. It's like those clues were planned out from the very start."

"Otouto's explanation regarding the disappearance of Dark Guilds makes sense." The **Crash Magic** wielder continued, giving the group some time to process his speech. "For the past few months now, it seemed like the dark mages went into hibernation. Since they're well aware of otouto's prowess, it's logical for them to cut their losses and take their leave from Fiore. It took us a lot of time to track them down and put an end to their existence. Even when we interrogated those dark mages, we weren't able to learn anything specific about Tartarus or their objectives."

With a nod of his head, Jiraiya cleared his throat. "A client of mine had a lead on Tartarus; however, I wasn't given a chance to get in contact with him." He added to his teammate's input, concern laced in his tone of voice. "I'll have to pay him a personal visit later on this weekend because he doesn't use any technological devices. Whatever I uncover from him will have to be taken into consideration. We have to expect the unexpected."

The two spy network partners then fixed their visions at their fellow room occupants, all of whom seemed to be submerged deep in thought. Allowing the group of mages time to process this information; Jiraiya and Gildarts breathed heavily, knowing this was a lot to take in. There were so many factors involved in this development so the reaction met from the group was justified.

"Tartarus will be wiped out sooner or later. I'll make sure of that." Naruto declared in a monotone-like voice with his eyes morphed into iced chips. "The day when I fought against Acnologia, I sensed a major shift in the dark auras present inside Fiore; however, I wasn't given enough time to gather the source of the reading. When I sent a shadow clone to investigate, he came back empty-handed."

Kushina nodded along to her significant other's explanation, showing she had also sensed the disturbance back then. Nonetheless; with Zeref on the island and the Apocalypse Dragon arriving shortly after, **Red Death** understood how sensing the fluctuating dark energies became rather difficult.

"Even when I stepped foot into Fiore upon the completion of my mission, I still couldn't pinpoint the assembly of dark energies that I had sensed all those months ago." The whiskered ninja proceeded, expressions still bereft of emotion. "Therefore; I can only hypothesize that those dark mages have utilized some sort of magical suppression seal."

"But how do they expect to live with their magic sealed off?" Mirajane asked gravely, disturbed by the mere thought. "It makes no sense!"

With a sigh; Mikoto shook her head as she voiced out, "Chakra suppression works somewhat similarly. If you're able to create a powerful seal, you can seal off your chakra to prevent yourself from getting sensed – though it would prevent you from using any jutsu. A refined magical seal could very well do the same for mages."

"So…" Erza gasped at the revelation. "…so what you're saying is that such a seal could allow those dark mages to hide from sensors, but also allow them to continue on with their daily lives?"

At the firm nod; Erza, Mirajane, and Ultear became highly alarmed by the word exchange. The only one unfazed by the development was **Red Death**, who was a master in the sealing arts. With the knowledge they had on the subject, both Naruto and Kushina invented the **Magical Suppression Seal **which allowed them to detain a mage from using magic. After spending more time on the seal; the duo took it a step further and brought forth a technique that could suppress magic but also keep the mage conscious. All of the ladies knew this; however, they didn't fathom the possibility that those dark mages were able to perform such a feat.

"Someone from Tartarus must be a **Runes Magic** wielder." Kushina spoke strongly, her expressions cold and detached. "Otherwise; it's impossible for them to hide their presence from sensors like Naru-kun and myself. Even if they are hidden somewhere, we should've at least got a faint reading. Unless th-"

"…unless they've placed seals on their hideout." Naruto finished his red-haired wife's sentence and narrowed his eyes. The ones unaware of such a development looked on gravely. "Apart from taking refuge within the confines of an extremely dense environment or a place surrounded by wildlife, an outside seal could easily negate the effects of a sensor. If the mage is extremely powerful and holds a vast amount of magical energy, a refined magical suppression seal on their person could very well hide them from well-established sensors like Kushi-chan and myself."

Propping his elbows against the table, Makarov shook his head. "Maybe a dark mage somehow found out about your sensory abilities and relayed the information back to Tartarus." He rubbed his temples for what seemed like the hundredth time and sighed deeply. "That could be the reason why that Dark Guild even bothered to hide themselves from public view. It does appear to be the most logical explanation."

"That being said; I could be wrong, ji-ji. Tartarus could also be hidden up in the skies." **The White Flash** stated, to which his Guild Master's features hardened. "I have to take every possibility into consideration. Should those dark mages be on some sort of airship, they don't even need to have magical suppression seals to hide their energy source. Once a structure achieves a certain height above, the dense atmosphere can easily prevent even my sensory abilities from working. A hideout far deep below the earth's surface or one buried just as deep underwater could provide a similar effect. There's almost a limitless number of possibilities."

A pin drop silence was observed in the large office room as the populace slowly processed the information. No one wanted to word out anything without going over it first and the blond shinobi knew that better than anyone. There were a lot of things to consider. _Who? What? When? Where? How?_

Many questions ran rampant in the mindsets of each individual cooped up in the Guild Master's office before each of them shook away their respective thoughts. At the current moment; it made no sense for any of them to dwell on such questions – they needed to move forward.

"I say we should just kill those monsters right now!" Ultear snapped harshly; she had no intention of keeping her emotions bottled up.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Makarov asked in a blunt tone, forcing **The Time Mage **to grit her teeth. "Tartarus is currently hidden where not even Naruto-kun can sense them. Should we scour every inch of Fiore until we find them? Please try to think rationally."

"Ultear-chan…" Erza began in a _forced_ soft tone as she kept a firm check on her emotional state. "…I know exactly how you feel. Those monsters placed a bounty on Naru-kun's head and have continued to increase it for months now. Do you think we're unaware of that? I for one am well aware of that."

As the **Arc of Time** user glanced at her red-haired sister, she lowered her head in defeat. Just the pain evident in Erza's eyes showed how she truly felt on the matter. The remaining ladies stood silent at the interaction because they too shared analogous reactions – why wouldn't they? Tartarus had initialized a completely different ballgame with their recent antics. They had to be stopped at all costs.

Upon espying his wives' reaction, Naruto's emotionless expression faded as he formed a small smile on his face. He knew how much those women loved him and how much he loved them in return. His affection for them is in a league of its own – they are his gorgeous angels… _always and forever_.

Gildarts merely observed the women in the utmost sadness, while Makarov sighed deeply from his position. Although Jiraiya mimicked a comparable reaction, he thought over the possibilities and knew things weren't in their favor at the moment. Those Tartarus members proved to be trickier to find than even the Akatsuki back in the Elemental Nations. The trio had no words in their vocabulary they could utilize in order to ease the tension – this was a dire situation to say the least.

"So what do we do then?" Mirajane questioned with a frown etched to her beautiful features. "We can't afford to sit idly by while Tartarus continues to plan their move."

Nodding, Haku clenched her fists. "We're at a serious disadvantage, here." She muttered viciously. "We don't know how many members inhabit Tartarus."

"To make matters worse; we don't even know who those dark mages are." Mikoto added, to which another round of silence engulfed the office room.

"I say… we wait." **Earthland's Most Wanted** spoke in a glacial tone and crossed his arms. "This is all a mind-game. I don't need to know Tartarus' motives to comprehend their strategy. Each of those pieces of trash are itching to make the first move. They wish for us to be unprepared so they can take the advantage. So I say let's give them the chance."

Features hardened, Makarov cleared his throat. "Naruto-kun…" He trailed off in concern; the vague answer did not sit well with him. "…you know better than anyone that confidence is a fine trait, but too much overconfidence isn't. You could very well be the strongest mage in Earthland's past, present, and future. There's a chance even Tartarus put together won't give you any trouble whatsoever. However; you should _never_ give that thought process a chance to cloud your judgment."

"He's right, otouto." Gildarts added with a stern look on his face. "Should that overconfidence begin to spread in any way, it _will_ consume you and before you know it, you'll find yourself down a path of arrogance. You should know that arrogance is the reason why even the most genius of warriors fall in the line of battle. As the old saying goes: slow and steady wins the race."

Leaning towards her husband, Ultear pecked him on the cheek and grabbed hold of his hand, illustrating that she was also troubled. From their respective seats, the remaining ladies were also on the same page. None of them could deny that their husband was powerful – maybe more powerful than everyone else in Earthland. However; too much overconfidence is indeed a warrior's greatest weakness.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but there's no need. None of you have to be concerned because at this moment, I'm neither overconfident nor am I arrogant." Naruto responded in a sincere tone, easing not only the worried old man but also everyone else.

"I am however, thinking ahead and processing everything in great detail. I'm well aware of the fact that we're at a crucial stage here. Your concern is justified. Why wouldn't it be? None of us know how strong Tartarus are individually or as a whole." **The White Flash** continued wisely and took a small sigh as he leaned back into his chair. "I can't sense those dark mages anywhere in Fiore. Whatever they're planning, they are doing it with extreme caution. With their recent getaway, they've completely masked their presence. We've already talked about this. The best we can do is conjure up a strategy which will lure them out of hiding."

With a turn of his head, Naruto cleared his throat. "Jiraiya-sensei, Gildarts nii-san. I want the both of you to come over to the compound tomorrow morning with ji-ji." He added, staring blankly at his former sensei and surrogate older brother. "All of us, including my wives, will further develop this plan and account for every possibility. I'll ask Katsya nee-san to babysit the children so we don't have to worry about any sort of interruptions while we are deep into our discussions. Once we finalize our plans, we'll let everyone else at the Guild know so they can also prepare for what's to come."

Manifesting a warm smile at the notion, Gildarts replied, "That won't even be a problem, otouto. I know Katsya-chan will be more than happy to babysit the children."

Meanwhile; Mikoto smiled radiantly at the interaction, a facial expression her sisters mirrored. The current situation did scream seriousness, but that didn't mean they had to stress themselves to levels beyond human comprehension. After every recent word spoken, all of them could afford to loosen up a little and bask in the peaceful silence which has made its presence known at long last.

"Girls…" **Angel of Death** voiced out, compelling each of his wives to look directly at him. "…I want you to know that tomorrow, you will finally get your answer."

With her emotions running haywire,** The Ice Princess** bit her lips and placed a hand over her chest, which resounded like a symphony as her heart hammered a loud, frantic heartbeat. It didn't take her more than a second to realize _what_ her significant other meant by his remark – the others ladies shared the same reaction as they too became aware of the word exchange. Before Haku could lean towards her husband to kiss him for everything she was worth, a sudden noise prevented her from doing so.

In one fell swoop; the usually kind-hearted ladies turned _emotionless_ and glared blazingly at the source of the sound which so happened to originate from the office's large wooden door. Letting out a vicious growl; the **Hyouton** wielder narrowed her eyes as she stomped her way towards the door, pressuring her sisters to follow suit in her example. The surrounding air became condensed as the female mages proceeded further – none of them were going to stand for this _outrage_.

Although this was a first-time occurrence; Jiraiya, Gildarts, and Makarov were in perfect synchronization as they prayed silently for the unfortunate soul behind the door. The three of them know how deadly those women could be and right now, they were downright _murderous_.

Espying the humorous events being transpired, Naruto threw his head back and chuckled. This was one of those times where his wives acted almost identically and could truly be considered sisters – a thought he cherished. As the group of women finally approached the door, an artful smirk wiggled its way to his features once Erza _frantically_ pulled on the handle and yanked the door wide open.

"You better have a _damn_ good explanation for this! I'll ha-" **Titania's** retort faded once she laid eyes on Katsya, who was the newcomer. Just like that; she lowered her voice. "What's up, nee-san?"

"I-I… she…" Katsya whimpered, pointing a finger to her right-hand side.

Upon hearing the frail tone; Gildarts quickly approached his female companion and looked at her in concern. Drawing her into his arms, he took a deep sigh – the last time he saw her this terrified was when she gazed at one of the brutal warzones on Fiore's outskirts. At the same time; the ladies turned towards the direction where their older sister-figure had pointed before their eyes narrowed.

"Ummm… did I come at a bad time?"

With their interests piqued; Naruto and Makarov rose to their feet and stared at the doorway, where a middle-aged woman stood with a nervous smile on her face. The female newcomer had long black hair that was styled in a rather elegant fashion and had flawless creamy skin. She donned a lavender-colored kimono with flower patterns engraved to the clothing and wore black colored sandals underneath.

"You're here, Setsuna-chan!" The toad sage exclaimed with a bright smile, waving at the woman.

Setsuna – the now recognized female newcomer, matched her companion's smile and nodded her head before slowly making her way towards him. Ignoring the looks of disbelief and shock from the others around her, she continued her steady movement. Getting off his chair; Jiraiya embraced the woman and pecked her on the lips lovingly – his smile figuratively overpowered the well-lit room.

"I missed you so much, Jiraiya-kun." Setsuna whispered softly, basking in the loving hug.

"I missed you too, Setsuna-chan." Jiraiya said in a tender tone whilst rubbing the woman's back.

Meanwhile; the occupants of the room were left _speechless_ – it was like all of them forgot how to even _breathe_. The silence met in response to the bizarre turn of events appeared to be… in full honesty; there were _no_ words in _any_ language that could remotely describe what the crowd felt. Jiraiya – the self-proclaimed super pervert… was currently engaged in an honest-to-goodness, romantic embrace.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said breathlessly, trying his best to regain his composure. "Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please pardon my manners." Setsuna chimed as she bowed her head. "My name is Setsuna Nakahara and I'm Jiraiya-kun's _girlfriend_."

…_dead silence. _

"I… you… what…" Mikoto stammered indecorously with her eyes bulged to comical proportions. The other ladies fared no better – they were at a complete loss for words. "**WHAT WAS THAT?!**"

"E-exactly." Katsya whimpered, shivering the whole while.

"I was with you on every spy network mission, Jiraiya!" Gildarts roared in the utmost seriousness, glaring dangerously at his best friend. "When did you find yourself a girlfriend? On that note: how did _you_ of all people get a girlfriend?!"

Giggling at the overall reaction, Setsuna voiced out, "You were right, Jiraiya-kun. Your friends sure are lively. The ones downstairs were just as lively."

With a shake of his head; the toad sage sighed deeply at the events transpired – he almost forgot he had invited his female companion to the Guild today. Helping her to a free chair nearby, he sat down beside her and smiled nervously at the blank-faced mages staring down at him. He knew that he couldn't get out this explanation. Regardless of his mind racing at the very thought, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his astonished ex-student. It's been a very long time since he got such a reaction out of the normally calm, cool, and collected blond shinobi.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I think you should start your explanation… _now_." Naruto said coldly, to which his former teacher shrank at the intense gaze. "At the very least, _I_ should've been informed of your relationship. I _assumed_ we were _closer_ than that."

"Don't say that." Jiraiya began with a deep frown, disheartened by the statement. "You know that you're the closest person I have to family. You're my godson and I treat each of your wives like they're my goddaughters. I would've told you beforehand, but I wasn't given ample time." Smiling as his girlfriend squeezed his hand for comfort, he leaned into his chair. "In full honesty; this is the first time in over 3 months that I got a chance to see Setsuna-chan in person. It wasn't my intention to deliberately keep you all in the dark, especially you, Naruto-kun."

Releasing a few deep breaths; the White Dragon Slayer calmed himself down. He didn't have to search his former teacher's facial expression to know he was telling the truth. He couldn't get angry at the man because he did seem to understand his point of view on the matter. Turning his head; he smiled at his gorgeous wives, all of whom shot him a look of understanding – they too were on the same page.

"While that's all well and good… I want _you_ know something, _Setsuna-san_." **Earthland's Most Wanted** stared glacially at his ex-teacher's companion, who immediately let out a timid gulp. "Jiraiya-sensei is someone who I hold dear. When no one else bothered to teach me, _he_ was there to help. When others questioned my capabilities, _he_ was there to cheer me up. _He_ made me who _I_ am today." Intensifying his glare, he looked deep into the nervous woman's eyes. "If you take advantage of him _in any way…_"

Setsuna sweated profusely at the threat – the coldness laced in the man's tone and his glare made her tremble in fear. She had never been so _terrified_ in her entire life. Fortunately; she slowly got over it once she felt her boyfriend's hands on hers, which provided her with unimaginable levels of comfort.

The ladies couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the middle-aged woman. Their husband's domineering personality was no laughing matter – dark mages could verify that statement with ease. Yes they were annoyed from being left in the dark because even if they didn't show it at times, they truly did respect the toad sage. For now; they weren't going to raise any issue whatsoever.

"I would never take advantage of Jiraiya-kun. I love him!" Setsuna countered sharply, glaring at the blond shinobi. "He gave me hope when I had none, he saved me from leading a path of darkness and despair, and he taught me how to live life to its fullest. I used to drown in my own sorrows and he alone changed my life. He's the reason why I began to see things a little differently."

Kissing her companion's cheek, Setsuna finished, "You can say that it was love at first sight."

Espying the genuine smile on the toad sage's face and the look of sincerity evident on the emotional woman, Naruto manifested a small smile of his own. Although it surprised him to see someone who cared _this_ much for the toad sage, he embraced the idea and felt immense happiness flare from within. Back in the Elemental Nations; Jiraiya never displayed such behavior – now, the blond shinobi had to know how _this_ woman elicited such a reaction from the _self-proclaimed super pervert_.

"It's obvious you're telling the truth, Setsuna-san." Makarov said in a tender tone, glancing over at the newly revealed couple. "But tell me this: where did the two of you meet?"

"That's what I want to know as well." Gildarts piped into the talk; he could no longer remain silent.

Regaining her composure, Katsya sat down beside her surrogate little sisters and informed them that Lisanna was currently watching over the children. The ladies in question didn't mutter a word in return but nodded silently. Now; everyone inside the office had their attention directed solely towards the duo.

"Well… believe it or not, Jiraiya-kun and I met each other outside a forest." Setsuna began with a fond smile on her face, while the toad sage sighed tenderly at the memory. "I was badly wounded at the time and if it wasn't for him, I would've succumbed to my injuries. When I said that this man here saved me from leading a dark path, I wasn't lying."

"2 years ago; Setsuna-chan's brother passed away on a mission." Jiraiya added to his girlfriend's speech with sadness laced in his tone. "The two of them were freelance mages for hire and took whatever missions they could get their hands on. However; due to that unfortunate loss, Setsuna-chan became emotionally detached. She didn't have other family members to rely on, and she never got a chance to form a relationship with anyone due to her busy schedule."

"The two of you are quite alike in that sense." Naruto gave out his opinion, to which the couple smiled softly. Everyone else was dead silent, fully submerged into the conversation. "Jiraiya-sensei has been like that for as long as I can remember, and your situation is almost similar to his. Now I can only assume that he stuck around to heal your injuries?"

"Hai." Setsuna whispered lovingly as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "When Jiraiya-kun saw how broken I was on the outskirts of that forest, he healed me with a medicinal technique. After that; he took me to a hotel. At first I thought he was going to take advantage of the situation…"

As the ladies glared murderously at the toad sage, Setsuna waved her hands frantically. "…but he didn't!" She continued in a haste, to which the women relaxed themselves. With a sigh, she shook her head at the ladies' antics. "Jiraiya-kun actually stood around for an hour before taking his leave. We didn't talk much; however, I became very surprised at how attentive he was towards me. He left me with his **Communication Lacrima** details on a piece of paper so I could keep in contact. It took me a while to call him but once I finally gathered up the courage to do so, my entire world changed."

The room never once lost its muteness as Setsuna took a momentary pause. The fondness laced in the woman's voice and the bright smile on Jiraiya's face brought everyone to smile in return. No one had expected this turn of events. Regardless; they were all curious to hear more.

"I see." Naruto said with a blank stare fixed at the woman, but smiled secretly. "What I want to know is: how _well_ do you know Jiraiya-sensei?"

Everyone inside the office room immediately caught onto the hidden message embedded into the White Dragon Slayer's question. This wasn't a mere question – this was a test to see just how much the toad sage trusted the former freelance mage. It made sense to ask such a question.

"Well…" Setsuna trailed off with a small smile. "…I know _everything_ about him and he knows _everything_ about me. I'm aware of the fact that he _used_ to peek on women in the hot springs, and I'm also aware of the fact that he _used_ to write the Icha Icha novels." She took a small pause and laughed inwardly at the confused looks on the mages' faces. "It's obvious that you're all wondering why I mentioned those two specific pastimes in the past tense. Well… it's because _I_ set Jiraiya-kun straight."

"Y-you mean… you mean that _you_ put a stop to his perverted escapades, dattebane?!" Kushina roared in disbelief, a reaction almost everyone shared. "**HOW?!**"

"Oh come on now. I wasn't _that_ bad was I?" Jiraiya whined, to which the room occupants formed deadpanned expressions. Waving his hands comically, he pouted at the group, while his girlfriend giggled at the events transpired. "Well I'm not like that anymore! Trust me; ever since I got together with Setsuna-chan, I straightened myself up. I'm officially off the habit."

With a heavy sigh; Gildarts rubbed his temples. "I guess anything is possible." He muttered under his breath, caught off guard by the revelation. "It's true. Jiraiya stopped peeking at women a long time ago. I've been confused by his change of behavior for a while, but now it all makes perfect sense."

"It's truly a miracle." Katsya said in a daze, whereas the ladies nodded dumbly. They still couldn't believe how much the toad sage had changed. "Congratulations, you two."

"Sensei…" Naruto said with a small smile whilst embracing the toad sage tightly. "You know that I've always wanted you to settle down. You don't have to search for my approval because you already have it. I'm very proud that you decided to take this step. Congratulations."

As Jiraiya softened his eyes, **The White Flash** hugged the freelance mage. "Please take care of him, _Setsuna oba-san_." He continued gently, to which the woman in question gasped at the suffix. "Jiraiya-sensei has been lonely for as long as I can remember. I want _you_ to put an end to that. I know that you won't leave his side so therefore, I would like to officially welcome you to the family."

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Setsuna whispered with a teary smile; she didn't know that the blond shinobi would accept her in such a warm fashion.

In a cheerful manner; the ladies took turns hugging the older woman. As they could find no reason not to accept her into their family, they explained that they were also in approval. Tears of joy escaped Setsuna's eyes – this was truly the happiest day of her life. At first she was nervous to meet her boyfriend's peers but now, she felt as if she had been given a new life – she wanted to bask in the heartwarming moment.

Wiping away his own tears; Jiraiya smiled fondly at the way his girlfriend was so warmly accepted by the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. He knew that his former student would've accepted Setsuna once he learned more about her; however, he couldn't help but feel caught off guard by the loving display. He couldn't be more proud of the wonderful young man who he had the pleasure of calling his treasured godson.

"This calls for a celebration." Makarov stated as he regained his shaky composure. "Let's head downstairs and enjoy ourselves."

In one fell swoop; the occupants of the office nodded their heads, illustrating that they were all in agreement to the plan. As the group launched a series of questions aimed at both Jiraiya and Setsuna, the duo in question shared bright smiles and answered all of them with the utmost commitment.

Although they were aware of the upcoming struggle they might face at the Grand Magic Games tournament, and the many mysteries revolving around the still-hidden Dark Guild known as Tartarus, the mages of Fairy Tail knew that now wasn't the time to worry about such matters. For now; they had another member of their large family to spend some quality time with – that outweighed everything else.

…_for even when that storm takes you by surprise, there's always a new adventure that awaits._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **_**Review! Review! Review!**_

**There were hints of comic relief, a tender family moment, and a rather interesting plot-twist in the case of Jiraiya – the **_**former**_** self-proclaimed super pervert. I wanted to show Fairy Tail's character development and I think I did fairly okay with that. Almost all of the mages of the Guild are now in relationships and that's been implied in this chapter. Like I said before; I don't emphasize side-character relationships. Naruto is and always will be the main focus of this story. **

**In canon; there was no mention of when the Grand Magic Games were actually created – just that it originated during the 7 year time-skip. Although by looking over at Fairy Tail's timeline, it's safe to assume that the tournament was created somewhere between X785 – X787. Since this is fanfiction and since I hate following canon, I made the Magic Games happen now than later ****–**** right now it is X784, according to my story's timeline. Therefore; this will be the 1****st**** ever Grand Magic Games. You see now why I didn't want to make that time-skip happen? Mhm, that's right. What are the rules? I kept that a secret for a reason. Will the rules be similar to canon? Haha, that's a good one. The next chapter will be a 6 month time-skip to the morning of the Magic Games. Now; the stage to this Major Arc has finally been set. **

**However; with the release of this chapter, I have something I need to get off my chest. This will be a fairly longer Author's Note than I usually write, but please endure it. I won't beat around the bush because this is very important news – I'll going to be blunt, here.**

***Sigh* I regret to inform you all that with the release of this chapter… I've now placed the story on a **_**break**_** or in other words, a **_**hiatus**_**. Now before everyone gets infuriated, please hear me out first. **

**1\. I've been undergoing some personal life issues – you're all aware of that by now. I've been trying everything in my power to continue writing to the best of my ability; however, I can't proceed with it any longer. Apart from other issues, my third year University exams are fast approaching. To be perfectly honest, I've actually spent time writing my chapters when I should've been preparing my assignments and projects. I even loosened up my midterm study schedule just so I could update this story as frequently as possible. Because of that, my grades were affected. Now, I simply cannot and will not willingly sacrifice my education for a free-time writing career. That's the first reason.**

**2\. I know little to nothing about the Magic Games. What I remember is blurry at best and I need to brush up on my facts ****– ****plus this version of the Grand Magic Games will be completely different so I have to think more on the matter. I've never actually thought ahead – I write chapter by chapter, not really knowing what the next chapter will be about, ****apart from a few jotted down points****. Everything comes in my head the very second I begin writing out a chapter. However; I need to actually think this Major Arc over so I can be comfortable with the aspect of writing. In order to do that, I have to watch the episodes/read the manga but at this moment, I have absolutely no free time on my hands. That's the second reason.**

**Unfortunately; there is no specific time for when I'll pull the story out of the hiatus. It could take two months, three, or even a year. Once my exams come to a close, my job is going to take most of my time. Whatever free time I might get from work will be devoted towards a children's hospital where I'm expected to volunteer. I know this is sudden so I can understand if you all may become frustrated, but believe me when I say that I'm the most hurt from this hiatus. Writing is fun, it's contagious, and it gives you a chance to float away from personal life. But when personal life descends upon you with its many demands, you have to recede and accept that. **

**I promise to return as soon as possible. I've written over 935,000 words so far and not returning to finish my story will be a rather idiotic move on my part. Now; I've said my peace and hopefully, you can understand where I'm coming from. Sorry to those that are saddened by this announcement but sometimes, life just isn't fair. The reason why I wrote this is because it wouldn't be right for me to leave you all in the dark and not update for months on end. I would like to thank you all for the heartfelt support you've given me this past year ****– ****especially since I'm a first-time author. ****Take care everyone. ****I'll see you all again in the next chapter, whenever I release it. Please do keep those reviews strong, eh? Later! :)**

**–**** Egyptian God Phoenix**


End file.
